Les quatre cousines de la famille Clerwood Gadish
by Amy311996
Summary: Juliette, Marion, Léa, et Louise sont quatre cousines de la noble famille Clerwood-Gadish. Comment quatre jeunes filles issues de la meilleure situation sociale qui soit évolueront-elles face à la guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? L'histoire du célèbre Harry Potter à travers les yeux de ces quatre cousines.
1. Prologue

**Prologue et explication de la famille Clerwood-Gadish :**

_La famille Clerwood-Gadish est l'une des plus grandes familles du monde de la sorcellerie. Louise, Juliette, Léa et Marion sont quatre cousines issues de cette même famille. La rentrée au collège Poudlard approche, les quatre cousines se préparent à y entrer. Mais à l'heure de la distribution à la répartition, les cousines sont divisées en deux groupes. D'un côté, Juliette et Marion à Serpentard et de l'autre, Louise et Léa a Gryffondor.__ Entre amour et amitié, chacune tente de tirer son épingle du jeu, alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres prépare son grand retour. __Toutes les quatre ont un caractère bien à elles et chacune risquent de vous étonner : rêveuse, excité, sportive ou reine du lycée, laquelle allez-vous préférer ? _

_L'histoire du célèbre Harry Potter à travers les yeux de quatre cousines d'une même famille. _

Commençons par le commencement : l'histoire de la famille Clerwood-Gadish débute bien avant nos quatre cousines, Louise, Juliette, Léa et Marion.

Mr. et Mrs. Clerwood avait quatre enfants, une fille aînée et trois garçons. Par une malheureuse et tragique histoire, Mr. et Mrs. Clerwood moururent à la suite d'une maladie mortelle inconnue des sorciers. Les quatre frères et sœur furent donc élevés par leurs oncles et tantes. Cette terrible histoire aura, au moins, put les unir comme les dix doigts de la main.

La sœur aînée, Marie-Line Clerwood se maria avec un ami de la famille Jean-Christophe Gadish et ensembles, ils eurent trois enfants : Juliette, Antoine et Charlotte Gadish.

Le frère aîné, Philippe Clerwood se maria avec Fabienne Fonnand. Ils eurent deux enfants : Marion et Guillaume Clerwood.

Le second frère, Didier Clerwood se maria avec Cécile Bonham et ensembles, il eurent trois filles : Léa, Élise et Pauline Clerwood.

Le frère cadet, Olivier Clerwood se maria avec Séverine Guyrron et eurent quatre filles : Louise, Emma, Laura et Marie Clerwood.

La raison pour laquelle la famille Clerwood-Gadish devint l'une des plus grande et célèbre famille du monde de la sorcellerie fut qu'après la mort de leurs parents, les quatre enfants Clerwood firent avancer la science de la médecine dans le monde de la sorcellerie. Les sorciers leurs doivent ainsi la vie de plusieurs personnes atteintes de maladie mortelle. Ainsi le taux de mortalité par maladie a fortement baissé dans le monde de la sorcellerie.

Après ces exploits, la famille Clerwood-Gadish détint le plus grand hôtel-restaurant connu des sorciers.

**Marion**

C'est la plus rêveuse des cousines. Elle est inquiète et pas très sûre d'elle, mais elle adore être traitée comme une princesse. En revanche, elle est très jalouse et elle a un vrai problème avec ses cheveux.

_« Un jour viendra, je partirais dans un monde rempli de mes rêves. Les rêves sont un moyen d'allier le cœur à l'esprit. »_

**Juliette**

C'est la plus grande et la plus ambitieuse des cousines. Envoyée à Serpentard avec sa cousine Marion, elle deviendra la reine du lycée. La cousine aînée sait ce qu'elle veut et elle est prête à tout pour l'avoir, au diable les sentiments humains !

_« Si l'amour se fissure, je me dresse en serpent fatale. Ma morsure est pure car elle veut l'idéal. Mon cœur syncope de mes sentiments… »_

**Louise**

C'est la plus sportive et la plus jeune des cousines. D'un brin nostalgique à propos de la vie, elle est aussi la plus belle des cousines. Grande, belle, sportive, sociale mais nostalgique.

_« Je vous fascine et ça vous étonne ? Je ne trouve pas ma place dans vos fantasmes car je reste de glace. »_

**Léa**

C'est la plus excité des cousines et la plus… petite de taille ! Mais sa petite taille ne l'empêchera pas d'être assez courageuse pour aller à Gryffondor. Certes petite mais elle détient un immense courage. Elle est énergique, excitée et optimiste. C'est une boule d'énergie !

_« Tout ce que je veux c'est m'amuser. Ne te méprends pas, j'ai juste besoin de délirer ! A quoi bon rester sérieuse et fidèle ? L'adrénaline me dope. »_

* * *

><p><strong>La Baguette Enchantée obtint son quatrième balai !<strong>

**Par Rita Skeeter**

Le 17 juin 1989, la Baguette Enchantée a obtenu son quatrième balai à la suite de la visite de Mrs. Lockwood, grande critique de castronomie britannique. La grande famille Clerwood-Gadish au complet était présente pour recevoir ce quatrième balai et remercier ainsi Mrs. Lockwood de leur accorder ce quatrième balai hautement mérité. En effet, nous ne pouvons que remarquer le service et la cuisine impeccable de cet hôtel-restaurant. De nombreux sorciers ont pus ainsi témoigner que leur séjour à la Baguette Enchantée était « enchanté » !

_« Il n'y a vraiment rien à dire sur le service d'étage, _nous confie Mrs. Zabini. _C'est aussi le meilleur endroit pour manger. La cuisine est succulente. »_

_« Il était tant que la Baguette Enchantée obtienne son quatrième balai. La famille mérite amplement ce balai. » _Mr. Croupton.

Applaudissons toute cette famille qui ne cessera jamais de nous épater avec des artifices de goûts et de saveur. Rendez-vous la Baguette Enchantée !


	2. Les quatre manoirs

**Chapitre 1 : Les quatre manoirs**

Mr. Gadish battait les œufs dans un récipient. Le plat devait être apporté à la table numéro treize dans quelques minutes.

« Pour vous, monsieur. » Lui apporta un elf de maison.

La cuisine de l'hôtel-restaurant était grande et spacieuse. Des tables de travail et des fours emplissaient cette pièce peuplé d'elf de maison. Au milieu, un seul homme, Mr. Gadish.

« Merci, Arien. » Le remercia le dirigeant de l'hôtel en prenant le récipient de poivrons que lui tendait l'elf.

Il vida le récipient dans les œufs qu'il était en train de battre. Les poivrons se mélangèrent aux œufs battus. Mr. Gadish passa ensuite le plat au four.

« Tape dans ma main ! » Lança-t-il à l'elf.

Les deux se tapèrent dans la main comme deux vieux amis. La fille de Mr. Gadish arriva à ce même moment à l'entrée de la cuisine. Elle regarda avec horreur ce geste.

« Papa, s'il te plaît ! L'implora-t-elle. Arien est un elf de maison !

_Juliette ! La reprit son père. Soit plus respectueuse ! Qui te fait à manger toute la semaine ? Nelya, et elle aussi c'est une elf de maison ! Les elfs de maison sont des êtres exceptionnels. »

Juliette mima un air écœuré et chassa Arien plus loin. Elle annonça ensuite à son père qui sortait son plat du four :

« La table numéro six demande l'addition et il demande à rencontrer par la même occasion, le chef de la cuisine.

_Très bien, j'arrive une fois que ce plat sera envoyé à la table treize. »

D'un coup de baguette, le plat disparut, envoyé sur la table treize. Mr. Gadish se lava ensuite les mains puis sortit dans la cuisine pour se rendre dans le grand restaurant. Il était fait de deux étages et d'une terrasse à l'étage supérieur avec vue sur la mer. Le restaurant était meublé de tables rondes recouvertes de nappe rouge, d'une chandelle pour l'éclairage et de couverts en argents astiqués par les elfs de maison en fin de journée. Juliette sortit de l'hôtel-restaurant par le biais de la cheminée dans un coin de la cuisine. Elle prit de la poudre de cheminette dans un petit pot, annonça l'adresse de chez elle et lâcha la poudre qui se transforma en flammes vertes la recouvrant. Elle atterrit sur ses deux pieds dans la cheminée de son salon. Sa petite sœur, Charlotte jouait avec le phénix qui se trouvait dans une cage.

« Enflammes-toi ! » Lui soufflait-elle.

Juliette ouvrit la grande porte d'entrée et s'apprêta à sortir lorsque sa mère la rappela.

« Juliette ! Où va-tu ?

_Chez Marion, lui répondit sa fille.

_Non, non, tu vas d'abord venir me montrer les dégâts que tu as causé dans la cuisine. »

Sa fille leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. En effet, quelques heures plus tôt, elle avait tenté de faire un pudding pour le dessert mais elle s'était vite aperçus que sans son père, elle n'y parviendrait pas.

* * *

><p>Marion était assise sur le toit de sa maison, près de la fenêtre de sa chambre.<p>

Mardi 29 août 1991

Cher Journal,

Une petite brise souffle ce soir mais il fait encore un climat d'été bien de l'automne approche. Il y a maintenant deux semaine que j'ai reçu ma lettre d'admission au collège Poudlard. Demain, j'irais au Chemin de Traverse avec Juliette et nos parents. Nous sommes toutes les deux très excitées à l'idée d'entrer à Poudlard. On n'en a tant entendu parler par nos parents, nous avons hâte !

Guillaume, mon petit frère, a encore trouvé le moyen de gâcher ma journée, comme à son habitude. Il voulait encore venir avec moi dans ma chambre. Je l'ai repoussé pour ne pas qu'il entre et il m'a accusé de l'avoir frappé et jeté par terre. Mes parents qui gobent toujours tout de ce qu'il dit, l'on évidemment crut. Je n'ai pas de punition mais ils m'ont signalé que cela faisait la troisième fois en une semaine que je « frappais et jetais à terre » mon frère. Du coup, j'ai cassé l'argenterie de mes parents sans le faire exprès. J'étais tellement en colère que je n'ai pas sus me contrôler. Poudlard saura m'apprendre tout cela.

Bisous, mon cher Journal.

Marion referma son journal et rentra dans sa chambre par sa fenêtre. Son frère arriva au même moment. Un grand sourire s'étira sur son visage. Il venait de trouver une nouvelle solution pour gâcher la journée de sa sœur.

« Tu montes sur le toit ! S'écria-t-il.

_Tu dis quoi que ce soit à papa et maman, je te fais la tête au carré ! » L'avertit sa grande sœur tombant tête la première après s'être prise le pied sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Guillaume ricana de voir sa sœur étaler par terre à gémir.

« Maman ! Papa ! Cria-t-il. Marion, elle monte sur le toit ! »

Marion se releva d'un coup alors que son petit frère s'élançait dans les couloirs. Elle se releva d'un bond et couru après son frère et étirant ses grandes jambes. Guillaume dévala les escaliers, sa sœur sur ses talons. Il débarqua dans la salle à manger où Duke, l'elf de maison, mettait la table. Il se précipita sur sa mère et cria à toute vitesse :

« Marion, elle monte sur le toit en passant par la fenêtre !

_Toi, je te jure que lorsque j'aurais ma baguette, tu vas le regretter !

_Marion ! La reprit sa mère. Tu ne feras rien avec ta baguette sans autorisation !

_Oui, oui, répondit sa fille.

_Tu montes sur le toit ? Mais t'es malade, ma fille ! La gronda-t-elle. Et si tu tombais ? Personne ne t'attendrait ! Tu resterais par terre à gémir. Oh, non, Marion mais ça ne va pas !

_Je ne suis pas sur le bord, se justifia-t-elle. Il n'y a aucun risque.

_Si, il y a un risque ! S'emporta sa mère. Tiens, au lieu de monter sur le toit, aide Duke à mettre la table.

_Oh non !

_Oh si !

_Non, maman, je…

_Tu vas mettre la table, tout de suite, sinon tu ne viens pas avec nous au Chemin de Traverse demain ! On achètera une baguette le dernier jour. »

Sa fille soupira et entra dans la cuisine où elle prit les verres qu'elle mit sur la table. Elle prit ensuite la jarre d'eau qu'elle renversa à terre. La jarre se brisa. Marion soupira. Dure journée…

* * *

><p>Léa se rendait avec sa petite sœur, Élise, chez sa cousine Louise. Elles traversèrent la rue où les quatre manoirs se faisaient face. Le premier était celui de la famille de sa cousine Juliette. Juste à côté, il y avait le deuxième, celui de la famille de Marion. En face de celui-ci, il y avait le quatrième, celui de la famille de Louise. Et le troisième était le sien, situé en face de celui de Juliette et à côté de Louise. Les quatre manoirs formaient un carré entre eux bien que chacun avait sa particularité. Le premier, celui de Juliette, était un grand manoir, grand en longueur avec un jardin allongé à l'arrière. Le deuxième, celui de Marion était assez simple avec un grand jardin en largeur bien entretenu. Le troisième, celui de Léa était très long mais c'était le moins large. A l'arrière de ce manoir, il y avait un grand jardin. Et le quatrième, celui de Louise était un manoir en carré avec un grand jardin à l'arrière. Ce jardin était occupé par un terrain de quidditch bien qu'il soit plus petit qu'un véritable terrain de quidditch. Mais il était assez grand pour une partie en famille. L'entrée des quatre manoirs donnaient sur la rue Street of the Four Manors. Lorsque Léa et Élise passèrent le portail du quatrième manoir, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Guyddo, l'elf de maison de la famille. Il s'inclina respectueusement devant les deux jeunes filles et leur indiqua que la famille se trouvait dans le jardin.<p>

« Merci, Guyddo. A plus tard ! » Lancèrent poliment les deux sœurs.

L'elf de maison s'inclina à nouveau devant elles et les laissa passer. Elles rejoignirent la famille dans le jardin. Pendant que les plus petites, Laura et Marie s'amusaient sur des balais pour enfants avec leur mère, Emma et Louise faisaient une partie de quidditch contre leur père. Louise arriva comme une flèche vers les buts que gardaient son père, une passe à sa sœur qui lui repassa le souafle et la jeune fille tira de toutes ses forces.

« BUT ! Hurla-t-elle en tapant dans la main de sa sœur.

_Bien joué, je ne l'ai pas vu passer celle-là. » Reconnu leur père.

La famille aperçut Léa et Elise à l'entrée du jardin. Louise descendit de son balai pour les acceuillirent et leur proposa une partie.

« Je suis partante ! S'enthousiasma Léa.

_De toute façon, Léa qui dit non ce n'est pas Léa. » Ricana Louise en lui tendant deux balais à ses cousines.

Léa et Élise enfourchèrent leur balai et s'élevèrent dans les airs. Elles rejoignirent la partie de quidditch en se plaçant au milieu du terrain. Le souafle leur fut offert pour le premier service.

* * *

><p>Juliette entra dans la chambre de sa cousine Marion. Elle la trouva allongée sur son lit, le livre de La petite sirène dans les mains.<p>

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'étonna-t-elle.

_Je lis un Disney, lui répondit sa cousine en se redressant et marquant sa page.

_Un Disney ? Répéta-t-elle. C'est moldu, non ?

_Oui, tout à fait. Mais c'est génial ! J'en ai pleins, si tu veux.

_Non merci, refusa poliment Juliette n'arrivant pas à comprendre comment sa cousine pouvait lire des histoires moldues.

_Tu sais que dans la plupart de ces histoires, les méchants sont des sorciers ? Dans La petite sirène qui est de loin mon préféré, la méchante est une pieuvre sorcière qui s'appelle Ursula.

_Magnifique. Je suis… ravie d'apprendre que dans cette histoire de princesse des poissons, ils ont identifié une pieuvre à une sorcière. Un conseil : ne répète pas cette histoire à la famille Flint, leur arrière-arrière grand-mère s'appelait Ursula. Et j'ai un autre conseil : au lieu de passer ton temps à lire moldu, princesse et compagnie, concentres-toi plutôt sur Histoire de la magie de Batilda Tourdesac.

_L'histoire de la magie est sans doute très passionnant, répondit Marion. Mais… je ne sais pas comment dire… ça ne fait vraiment pas rêver. Apprendre les dates de la révolution des gobelins, ça doit être sans doute très intéressant mais quand tu veux rêver ce n'est pas dans Histoire de la magie que tu vas trouver ton bonheur. Non, c'est dans les Disney. Tu veux lire La Belle et la Bête ? Je suis que ça te plairais.

_Non merci, répondit sèchement sa cousine.

_Pourtant dans celui-là, il n'y a pas de sorcière comme méchante. Non, c'est un moldu, un chasseur. Enfin, au début, celle qui transforme le prince en bête est une sorte de sorcière, une enchanteresse plus précisément. Mais sinon, il n'y a pas de sorcier. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas le lire ?

_Non, non et non ! Je ne lis pas des bouquins sur les moldus ! Tu en as combien des comme celui-là ?

_Oh, j'en ai pleins ! J'adore ces histoires. J'ai… La Belle au bois dormant, Aladin, Cendrillon, Le Roi Lion, Blanche-neige, Mulan, Le Bossus de Notre-Dame, Pocahontas, Bambi, Alice au pays des merveilles, Pinocchio…

_Marion, tu te rends compte que tu te passionnes pour des livres moldus ?

_Bien sûr, mais lis-les ! Tu verras qu'ils sont vraiment géniaux ! Selon moi, celui qui risque de mieux te plaire… ce serait Pocahontas.

_Pocahontas ? Répéta-t-elle. Laisse moi deviner, le méchant c'est un lapin sorcier, c'est ça ?

_Il n'y a pas de magie dans celui-là. Mais si tu veux en lire un avec de la magie, le plus merveilleux c'est La Belle bois dormant.

_Le méchant c'est un dragon géant, c'est ça ?

_Pas tout à fait mais oui, il y a un dragon.

_C'est complètement ridicule ! »

Juliette rejeta les livres que lui tendait sa cousine. Elle se releva et commença à quitter la pièce.

« Tu vas où ? L'interrogea Marion.

_Loin de ces livres moldus qui m'asphyxient ! Rugit Juliette.

_Très drôle. Bon d'accord, je les mets de côté. Tu veux faire quoi ?

_Rien… Juste parler. »

Marion poussa par terre tous ses livres pour laisser une place à sa cousine sur son lit. Juliette s'assit près de sa cousine et commença à lui raconter sa journée, comme à leurs habitudes. Depuis l'étage inférieur, on entendait les rires des deux cousines qui devaient encore bien s'amuser.


	3. Marion au bois dormant

**Chapitre 2 : Marion au bois dormant**

Marion rêvait. Marion pensait. Elle était rêveuse. Elle pouvait se faire une conversation dans sa tête, toute seule. Il lui arrivait de se parler toute seule dans sa chambre. Il lui arrivait aussi de parler à des objets ou à ses cheveux qu'elle suppliait de bien vouloir se peigner comme il fallait. Il lui arrivait aussi d'imaginer une autre vie que celle qu'elle vivait. Le sommeil était l'un des meilleurs moyens pour réaliser tous ses rêves impossibles à réaliser. Certains de ses rêves la faisaient voler dans les airs sans balai magique. D'autres lui faisaient vivre de belles histoires d'amour.

Marion dansait avec un bel inconnu. Elle était vêtue d'une grande robe à panier, comme les princesses qu'elle voyait dans les contes de fée des Disney. Son bel inconnu ressemblait à un prince. Ils dansaient, yeux dans les yeux, regards d'amoureux, avec au loin la chanson de La Belle au bois dormant résonnant :

_« Mon amour, je t'ai vu au beau milieu d'un rêve !_

_Mon amour, un aussi doux rêve est un présage joli !_

_Refusons tous deux que nos lendemains soient mornes et gris !_

_Nous attendrons l'heure de notre bonheur !_

_Soit ma destinée, je saurais t'aimer !_

_J'en ai rêvé ! »_

Marion se réveilla. Elle grogna. C'était évidemment au meilleur moment qu'elle devait se réveiller. La jeune fille tira sur la sonnette près de son lit. Elle attendit quelques minutes avant qu'on ne frappe à sa porte de chambre. Duke, l'elf de maison de la famille, entra dans la chambre avec un plateau rempli de victuailles.

« Bonjour, mademoiselle Marion. » La salua-t-il en déposant le plateau sur sa table de chevet.

La jeune fille le remercia. L'elf ouvrit ensuite les rideaux de la chambre laissant voir à Marion, la pluie battante qui tombait dehors. Duke s'inclina respectueusement avant de quitter la pièce. Marion fit la moue en regardant la pluie derrière la fenêtre. Et voilà comment la réalité pouvait vous tomber dessus d'un seul coup sur la tête. _Et encore de la pluie, vive l'Angleterre ! _Songea Marion l'air maussade. Elle regarda son plateau et observa qu'il n'y avait pas son croissant au chocolat. Certes, il y avait ses toasts avec la confiture de fraise faite maison par Duke, il y avait son bol de lait, son œuf au plat avec du lard et du bacon, son croissant nature mais pas son croissant au chocolat ! Marion grogna de plus belle. _Duke a encore oublié que je prenais deux croissants : un nature et un au chocolat, _pensa-t-elle. _Et voilà la dure réalité qui te tombe sur la tête ma petite Marion ! La pluie et le croissant au chocolat ! Dure réalité…_

Après avoir mangé son petit déjeuner sentant bien que dans son estomac il manquait le croissant au chocolat, elle descendit en chemise de nuit dans la salle à manger où Duke passait le chiffon sur les meubles.

« Comment était votre petit-déjeuner, mademoiselle ? S'enquit l'elf.

_Très bien, très bien, répondit Marion. Mais il manquait le croissant au chocolat. »

L'elf écarquilla les yeux, épouvantés. Il avait oublié le croissant au chocolat ! Il se jeta à genou aux pieds de Marion en pleurnichant :

« Que mademoiselle Marion m'excuse, je vous en prie ! Comme vous êtes la seule à prendre deux croissants j'oublis souvent ! Je suis terriblement désolé.

_Ça va, ce n'est rien, le calma Marion. Je te pardonne. J'étais descendue pour te demander de me préparer mon bain.

_Tout de suite, mademoiselle. Voulez-vous un bain moussant, des sels minéraux, ou de l'huile de lavande ?

_Un petit peu de chaque… Songea Marion. Oui, un petit peu de tout.

_Tout de suite, mademoiselle. » S'empressa-t-il.

Une fois que Duke fut parti pour faire couler le bain, Marion entra dans le salon et s'assit sur la canapé en prenant un livre de la bibliothèque, La Belle au bois dormant. Il était une fois… Marion fut plongée dans sa lecture. C'était comme un courant d'eau qui l'entraînait dans ce célèbre conte. Elle arrivait à s'identifier au personnage et à imaginer l'amour que la belle princesse Aurore devait vivre auprès de son prince charmant. On frappa à la porte du salon. Marion fut extirpée de sa lecture. Un peu désorientée, elle tourna la tête.

« Votre bain est prêt, mademoiselle. » Lui annonça Duke.

Marion referma son livre en marquant la page. Elle monta ensuite à l'étage dans la salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla et entra dans le bain brûlant d'eau chaude. Elle se détendit dans cette eau bouillante qui dégageait une odeur de muguet, son odeur préférée. Elle ferma les yeux, mit la tête sous l'eau et s'amusa à rester le plus longtemps sans respirer, imaginant qu'elle était Ariel, la petite sirène. Elle ressortit la tête hors de l'eau. _T'es pas prête d'être une sirène comme ça ! _Songea-t-elle.

Elle ferma ensuite les yeux et laissa son esprit libre de penser, ce qu'il n'avait pas trop de mal à faire. Elle s'imagina recevoir les dons des fées dans La Belle au bois dormant. Si on lui avait fait don de la beauté… Si on lui avait fait don d'une belle voix… Louise semblait avoir eu le don de la beauté. Léa avait quant à elle eut le don d'une belle voix. Juliette avait l'esprit clair, sûre d'elle et surtout… un ventre creux ! Juliette avait sans doute reçue le don d'avoir le corps d'une déesse. Marion n'était ni belle comme sa cousine Louise. Elle n'avait pas de belle voix comme Léa. Et elle n'avait pas de ventre creux comme Juliette, ni même de ventre plat. Ce n'était pas qu'elle était grosse, non, elle ne se trouvait pas grosse, loin de là ! C'était juste qu'elle manquait d'exercices pour les abdominaux. Elle n'était pas grosse mais elle avait un ventre flasque. Si elle n'avait pas reçu le don de la beauté, ni celui de la belle voix et encore moins celui du ventre creux, quel don avait-elle reçu ? Bonne question… Elle n'était pas blonde, elle n'était pas non plus brune. Elle avait des cheveux châtains clairs aux reflets blonds. Elle n'avait pas les yeux verts, ni marrons. Elle les avait marron vert. Elle n'avait pas de bourrelets, ni de ventre plat. Elle un ventre flasque. Elle n'avait pas des cheveux bouclés, ni des cheveux lisses. Elle avait des cheveux… ondulés disait-on ? Sauf que ce n'était pas non plus ondulé. _On devrait rajouter une catégorie pour mes cheveux… _Pensa-t-elle. Oui, ses cheveux étaient à moitié lisses, à moitié bouclé, à moitié ondulé. Leur seul particularité nettement visible était qu'ils rebiquaient dans tous les sens. Tout en elle était mélangé jusqu'à ses pieds ! Elle n'avait pas des palmes de canard, ni des petits pieds mignons, elle avait des pieds de troll ! Elle n'avait pas des mains fines et féminines, ni des mains d'homme. Elle avait des mains fortes avec des ongles longs qui se dédoublaient tous les deux jours. Elle avait des mains faites pour donner des claques, comme disait sa mère.

Alors quel don avait-elle reçu ? C'était un mystère qu'elle se posait tous les jours. On lui disait souvent qu'elle avait le don de l'écriture, mais était-ce vraiment un don ? Écrire dans un journal sans faire de fautes était-il considéré comme un don ? _J'en doute… _Songea-t-elle. _Sois un peu honnête, le seul don que tu as reçu est celui d'avoir des cheveux rebelles, rebiquant dans tous les sens ! _

Marion daigna ensuite à sortir de son bain et s'habilla d'une robe de sorcière beige foncé. Puis venait le moment le plus pénible de la journée : se peigner ! Marion attrapa sa brosse et se regarda mollement dans le miroir. Elle peigna ses cheveux sans grande conviction, l'air désespéré. _Je ressemble à une sorcière comme cela, _se consola-t-elle. _Aller, s'il vous plaît, lissez-vous ! Je vous en prie, soyez beaux ! Je vais acheter mes affaires scolaires, aujourd'hui ! Ce serait bien que j'ai de beaux cheveux pour l'occasion. S'il vous plaît, pitié ! _

Rien n'y faisait, les mèches de ses cheveux mi-long rebiquaient encore et encore. Marion fit une grimace devant son miroir en se regardant. _Il y a tout de même pire que moi, _se réconforta-t-elle. _Oui, regarde la fille Bulstrode n'est pas très belle. Elle est même hideuse cette fille !_

Elle tenta une tactique qu'on lui avait dit un jour. Il fallait toujours se dire qu'on était belle et alors on se trouverait belle. _Mes cheveux sont sublimes ! _Tenta-t-elle. Non, ça ne marchait pas. Elle trouvait toujours que ses cheveux étaient hideux, une laideur ! _Peut-être pas sublimes, je pense que j'y vais un peu fort pour commencer. Disons qu'ils sont beaux. Non, ils ne sont pas beaux ! Ils sont corrects… passables. Oui, passables, c'est très bien ça ! C'est le bon adjectif._

Elle fit une meilleure mine en se regardant dans la glace et se disant que ses cheveux n'étaient peut-être pas les pires cheveux du monde. _Mes cheveux sont passables ! _Chantonnait-elle dans sa tête. _Oui, ils sont passables. Mes cheveux sont passables. Ils sont passables ! Passables, passables, passables…_

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et se retrouva nez à nez avec son petit frère, les yeux à demi-ouvert qui baillait sans retenue au milieu du couloir, en pyjamas. Marion le salua en ricanant de le voir en si piteux état. Elle entra dans sa chambre et sortit son cher et vieux Journal.

_Mercredi 30 août 1991_

_Cher Journal,_

_J'ai réussi à me convaincre que mes cheveux étaient passables. Une chose pas facile, je peux te l'assurer ! Il faut croire qu'il suffit de se le dire pour y croire. Mais il y a encore du boulot pour les rendre aussi sublime que ceux de Louise ! Je sais, je sais, je ne suis pas Louise et je dois essayer de trouver ma voie sans suivre celle des autres. Mais quand je vois cette cascade de cheveux lisse, soyeux et doux au touché, je suis jalouse ! Oui, jalouse ! Très jalouse. Énormément jalouse. Extrêmement jalouse. Bref, morte de jalousie ! Et oui, je sais encore, lorsque quelqu'un ressent de la jalousie, il dévore jusqu'à son âme. Dans ce cas, je n'ai plus d'âme. J'envie tellement de monde et je suis tellement jalouse que maintenant, ça ne se voit plus ma jalousie. Il arrive que je déteste des personnes par jalousie mais avec qui je m'entends très bien. Au fond je les déteste, je les jalouse et je les hais ! Mais j'ai tellement pris l'habitude d'être jalouse, que j'arrive désormais à dissimuler cette jalousie._

_Prenons par exemple cette Inézia Parkman ! Grande aristocrate venant de l'Amérique, elle entre à Poudlard en même tant que Juliette et moi. Je déteste cette fille ! Une grande blonde aux cheveux lisses, longs et soyeux. Lorsque le vent souffle, ces cheveux se soulève cheveu par cheveu ! Lorsqu'elle tourne la tête, ces cheveux tournent avec elle finement, gracieusement ! J'ai regardé, oui, cher Journal, j'ai observé cette fille de très près ! Elle est immensément belle cette fille ! Blonde aux yeux bleus, que veux-tu faire Journal ? C'est le fantasme de tous les garçons ! Et dire que je suis déjà comme ça à onze ans, comment serais-je à quinze ans ? Mon cher Journal, c'est horrible !_

_La seule chose que je n'envie pas chez cette fille c'est son corps. Certes elle est grande, mais moi aussi ! Héhé, j'ai hérité de l'atout de charme de notre famille : les grandes jambes fines qui font tant rêver ! Non, la seule chose qui n'est pas très beau chez Inézia c'est son ventre maigre. Elle devrait plus manger à mon goût. A cause de son corps maigre, elle n'a pas de seins. Héhé, ça aussi j'y ai hérité de ma chère famille._

_Bisous, mon cher Journal_


	4. Louise sur les traces de Petrova Porskof

**Chapitre 3 : Louise sur les traces de Petrova Porskoff**

Chaque sorcier qui se respect connaît la célèbre Petrova Porskoff, poursuiveuse russe qui a inventé la feinte de Porskoff. Une technique au quidditch qui consiste au poursuiveur qui détient le Souafle à monter en chandelle laissant croire au poursuiveur adversaire qu'il essaye de leur échapper pour aller marquer un but, mais il lance alors le Souafle au-dessous de lui, à un équipier qui attendait la manœuvre et n'a plus qu'à le rattraper. Cette feinte demandait un très bon niveau au quidditch et une parfaite coordination de la part des joueurs. Louise avait déjà tenté de la faire avec sa cousine, Marion mais les deux n'y étaient jamais arrivées.

Dans la chambre de Louise, trônait un poster de Petrova Porskoff qui volait sur son balai en évitant des cognards. Louise était très fière de ce poster et l'avait affiché afin qu'il attire l'attention sur ceux qui entreraient dans sa chambre. Petrova Porskoff était son idole, son modèle féminin. Louise avait toujours admiré cette femme, une très grande poursuiveuse. Le plus grand rêve de la jeune fille était de devenir une aussi grande et douée poursuiveuse que Petrova Porskoff. Ce nom sonnait tellement bien à son oreille. Un arc-en-ciel se dessinait au-dessus de Louise lorsque ce nom était prononcé. Les yeux de Louise se mettaient à briller comme les étoiles dans le ciel. _Petrova Porskoff, Petrova Porskoff, Petrova Porskoff,_ répétait-elle dans sa tête. Elle s'allongea sur son lit pour méditer un peu et s'imaginer à la place de la grande poursuiveuse. Oui, elle s'imaginait très bien. Elle se voyait déjà sur son balai, le Souafle à la main, évitant des cognards et marquant des buts. Elle serait admirée par tous ses coéquipiers et par toutes les jeunes filles désirant lui ressembler. Louise s'était toujours promise de faire partie de l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead, une équipe galloise entièrement constituée de joueuses. C'était l'équipe favorite de Louise, elle suivait leur match dans tous les journaux et elle était allée plusieurs fois avec son père et sa sœur Emma, regarder un match de Harpies de Holyhead. Sa petite sœur, Laura, entra dans sa chambre avec une enveloppe à la main.

« Tu as reçu une lettre, lui annonça-t-elle.

_Merci, Laura, la remercia sa grande sœur.

_Et maman a dit que le petit-déjeuner était prêt.

_Dis-lui que j'arrive. »

Louise prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit. C'était une lettre du plus jeune fils de la famille Bradley, Jean-Baptiste, qui habitait dans la rue voisine. La famille Bradley était en ce moment même en vacances en Inde et ils leur envoyaient cette lettre depuis ce pays de l'Est. Louise posa la lettre sur son lit et descendit les escaliers de l'étage pour se rendre dans la salle à manger où déjà toute sa famille était installée.

« J'ai reçu une lettre de J-B, annonça-t-elle. Ils passent de merveilleuses vacances en Inde. La chance !

_Nous partira l'année prochaine au Mexique, lui assura sa mère.

_Oui, oui, je sais. On pourra inviter la famille Bradley quand ils rentreront ?

_Je ne sais pas trop… Ils vont être un peu fatiguer de leur voyage et ils voudront peut-être passer le reste de leurs jours de vacances en famille comme Alexian va à Poudlard cette année. »

Alexian était le fils aîné de la famille Bradley. Cette famille et la famille Clerwood-Gadish étaient très proche d'une part parce qu'elles habitaient à des rues voisines et d'autre part, les enfants s'entendaient très bien ainsi que les adultes.

« Mais ce serait sympa de les inviter. On ne les a pas vus des vacances, proposa Louise.

_Oui, papa, maman, s'il vous plaît ! » Supplièrent les quatre filles.

Les quatre sœurs regardèrent leurs parents avec des yeux attendrissants et un grand sourire. Le père et la mère se regardèrent entre eux, hésitant.

« On pourrait faire un repas froid dans le jardin avec tout le monde, proposa Louise.

_J'en parlerais aux autres. » Soupira sa mère.

Les quatre sœurs lancèrent un cri de joie. Les deux parents frémirent en entendant leurs quatre filles hurler. Le cri d'une fille était aigüe, tout le monde savait cela. Le cri d'une fille Clerwood-Gadish était perçant, c'était une généralité. Mais le cri de quatre fille Clerwood-Gadish était abominable, un vrai brouhaha qui saurait faire trembler la Terre entière.

Après avoir pris son petit-déjeuner, Louise et ses trois petites sœurs sortirent de la maison profiter des derniers rayons du soleil d'été. Louise et Emma montèrent sur deux balais adultes pendant que Laura et Marie prirent deux balais enfants. A quelques centimètres du sol, elles se firent des passes entre elles puis un petit match avec Emma et Laura dans une équipe, Louise et Marie dans l'autre. Emma marquait un but lorsque Marion, leur cousine, arriva. Louise descendit de son balai pour l'accueillir.

« Tiens donc, comme ça me surprend de vous voir sur des balais, lança Marion. Je vous ai vus depuis ma fenêtre et comme je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire, je suis venue.

_Tu nous as vu depuis ta fenêtre ou depuis ton toit ? » Ricana Louise.

Marion détourna le regard, l'air coupable. Les deux cousines riaient pendant que Laura s'énervait avec Marie sur la faute que la petite dernière de la famille avait faite. Emma tentait de les calmer sans grand succès.

« J-B m'a envoyé une lettre, annonça ensuite Louise.

_Oui, je sais, Léa est venue hier, toute joyeuse pour me l'annoncer avant de repartir en m'empruntant par la même occasion un de mes livres.

_Il ne t'en a pas envoyé ? S'étonna Louise.

_Si avec Alexian. En fait, J-B il a juste signé la lettre mais c'est Alexian qui a écrit.

_Ouais, comme moi. Alexian, il a juste signé mais c'est J-B qui a écrit.

_Ils ont fait moitié-moitié. » Ricana Marion.

Et c'était repartis pour une nouvelle série de rire. Derrière les deux cousines qui riaient aux éclats, les trois autres sœurs s'énervaient toujours.

« En fait, pourquoi on rit ? Demanda Louise entre deux rire.

_Je ne sais pas ! »

Nouvelle série de rire. Les deux cousines ne savaient pas vraiment pourquoi elles riaient mais elles riaient. Elles finirent par se calmer et intervenir dans la dispute des trois sœurs.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Intervint Louise.

_Elle m'a poussé lorsque j'ai tiré ! S'emporta Laura. Ça fait faute !

_Non, je ne l'ai pas poussé ! Se défendit Marie. Elle m'a rentré dedans d'elle-même !

_Ce n'est pas vrai !

_Bon, stop ! Les arrêta la grande sœur. Vous avez toutes les deux raison. Marie a un peu poussé Laura lorsqu'elle lui est rentré dedans, voilà. »

Louise jeta un regard à Marion en roulant les yeux. Les deux cousines échangèrent un sourire.

« On parie combien que Léa va arriver en courant vers J-B lorsqu'il va rentrer ? Lança Marion en s'asseyant dans l'herbe pendant que le match reprenait avec Emma seule contre ses deux petites sœurs.

_Vous êtes libres ce week-end ? Demanda Louise.

_Sûrement… Réfléchit Marion.

_Parce que mes parents vont vous inviter avec la famille Bradley. Comme ça, on pourra voir Léa sauter dans les bras de J-B.

_J'espère qu'on sera là. Je ne voudrais pas rater Léa hystérique en retrouvant J-B.

_Ça va être trop fort ! Admit Louise.

_Tu m'enverras des lettres quand je serais à Poudlard, hein ?

_Bien sûr et je te décrirais le comportement de Léa avec J-B.

_Ouais, tu me dis tout ! Le moindre geste qu'elle fera.

_T'en fais pas, ricana Louise. Je te décrirais jusqu'au son de ses pas !

_Elle ne risque pas de faire beaucoup de bruit, remarqua Marion. Léa, c'est une crevette. »

Les deux cousines continuèrent de débattre sur leur cousine Léa.


	5. Léa, une sauterelle parci, une sautelle

**Chapitre 4 : Léa une sauterelle par-ci, une sauterelle par-là**

Léa s'étira dans son lit et roula sous la couverture. Elle roula, s'enroula dans la couverture et… tomba hors de son lit. Elle gémit pendant quelques minutes avant de se relever d'un bond. Léa ramassa sa couverture et la remit en vrac sur son lit. Elle sortit ensuite de sa chambre en sautillant et chantonnant. La jeune fille descendit les escaliers et entra dans le salon. Elle s'affala sur le canapé et ouvrit la première page du livre qu'elle avait emprunté à sa cousine Marion. Cette dernière avait eu du mal à céder son livre qui était l'un de ses préférés, La petite sirène. Élise et Pauline, ses petites sœurs entrèrent dans le salon.

« Papa et maman viennent de partir pour la Baguette Enchantée, annonça Élise en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

_Donc c'est moi la chef, conclut Léa avec un sourire diabolique aux lèvres.

_Non, ils ont dit que c'était Zorua la chef. »

Léa faillit s'étouffer et elle se redressa en balançant le conte à l'autre bout de la pièce. _Oups ! _

« Mais c'est une elf de maison ! S'emporta Léa. Zorua ne peut pas être le chef ! »

A ce moment, l'elf de maison de la famille entra dans le salon et annonça que le petit-déjeuner était servi. Élise et Pauline se précipitèrent dans la salle à manger en courant et en hurlant telles des gloutonnes. Léa se leva et ramassa le livre que sa cousine lui avait prêté et qu'elle avait envoyé à l'autre bout de la pièce. _Oups ! _Se dit-elle à nouveau. _Bah… il n'est pas abîmé, c'est le principal. Je ne lui dirais pas. Comme je ne lui ai jamais dit que c'était moi qui avait arraché la plume de leur hibou._

Quelques années plutôt, Léa qui était invitée à dormir chez sa cousine Marion, avait arraché une plume sur la tête de leur hibou familiale croyant qu'elle pourrait s'en servir pour écrire. Depuis ce jour, l'hibou de la famille était agressif et même devenu dangereux. Il fixait Léa de ses yeux perçants lorsqu'elle passait dans la pièce et hurlait son cri en pinçant sa cage. Léa s'amusait souvent à lui faire des grimaces pour le narguer et à se moquer de lui en regardant le trou qu'il avait sur sa tête à cause de sa plume arrachée. Espérons seulement que le hibou ne sera jamais lâché en liberté pendant que Léa sera dans la même pièce…

La jeune fille posa le conte sur la table basse du salon et entra dans la salle à manger où ses deux sœurs dégustaient leur petit-déjeuner. Léa s'installa sur une chaise et se servit de toasts et de confiture.

« Votre petit-déjeuner se passe comme vous voulez ? S'enquit Zorua.

_Tresh… bion… Répondit Pauline, la plus jeune des trois sœurs, la bouche pleine.

_Je vous ai dit que j'avais reçu une lettre de J-B ? S'assura Léa.

_Oui, tu l'as déjà dit trois fois, hier, lui répondit Élise.

_Il revient demain de son voyage en Inde. Et on est invité ce week-end chez Louise avec toute notre famille et les Bradley.

_Comment tu le sais ?

_Parce que tata Séverine l'a dit à maman, répondit Léa en roulant les yeux.

_C'est bon, Léa, pas la peine de lever les yeux au ciel ! J'ai le droit de ne pas savoir !

_Oui, oui, et je vous ai dit qu'on serait avec la famille Bradley ?

_Tu la dis, il n'y a pas cinq minutes.

_Au fait, Pauline, tu voudras lire avec moi le conte que Marion m'a prêté. Ça parle d'une sirène qui rêve d'être une humaine et un jour elle tombe amoureuse d'un prince qui est un humain. »

En voulant raconter le résumé, Léa raconta l'histoire en entièrement à ses sœurs. Elle continua à parler, ne laissant pas à ses sœurs le temps d'intervenir. Léa parlait, mais elle parlait seule. Ses deux sœurs ne l'écoutaient plus, elle parlait trop.

« Et quand je suis arrivée chez Louise, elle faisait un match de…

_Je monte. » Annonça Élise en se levant.

Pauline suivit sa grande sœur et les deux laissèrent Léa continuer son récit à Zorua, leur elf de maison. Cette dernière débarrassait la table et faisait mine d'écouter le récit de Léa. Elle hochait de temps en temps la tête pour faire croire qu'elle suivait alors que sa seule préoccupation était de se demander ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir servir aux trois filles pour le déjeuner.

« ... alors j'ai fini par marquer un but après quatre tentatives, termina Léa. C'était très bon, Zorua. Je vais à la douche ! »

Léa se leva d'un bond hors de sa chaise et courut à toute vitesse à l'étage supérieur, dans la salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla en vitesse et se jeta littéralement dans la douche. Elle y resta une bonne heure, faisant poireauter sa sœur Pauline, qui frappait à la porte en priant sa grande sœur de se dépêcher. L'eau chaude qui coulait détendait Léa qui n'entendait plus rien. Elle était trop bien pour pouvoir entendre quelque chose.

« LEA ! » Hurlait Pauline.

Ce cri, par contre, elle l'entendit. Le cri perçant d'une Clerwood-Gadish qui était impossible à ignorer. Léa daigna à sortir de la douche et s'enroula dans son peignoir. Elle sortit ensuite de la salle de bain, laissant s'échapper un nuage de vapeur dans le couloir. La petite Pauline entra dans ce nuage et ferma la porte de la salle de bain pendant que Léa entrait ne sautillant dans sa chambre. Elle fit pirouette sur son lit pour atteindre la commode et prendre des sous-vêtements, une pirouette dans le sens inverse pour arriver devant sa penderie. Quelques minutes pour choisir un ensemble qui convenait. Deux pas chassés sur le côté pour arriver devant le miroir. Et une fois habiller et peigner, une roue pour arriver près du lit et un poirier pour le plaisir. En attendant que ses sœurs soient prêtes, elle relut la lettre de J-B en humant le papier. Elle se peigna encore un petit coup en affichant la lettre dans un coin de son miroir. Elle contempla l'écriture de son voisin, les yeux brillants d'émerveillement.

Lorsque ses sœurs furent prêtes, Léa décida de les emmener chez Louise d'où on entendait déjà les cris de ses cousines qui devaient encore faire une partie de quidditch. En arrivant devant la maison, elle entendit un rire strident qui lui indiqua que sa cousine Marion devait, elle aussi, être chez. Les trois filles saluèrent leur oncle et tante avant de rejoindre leurs cousines dans le jardin. Élise et Pauline partirent rejoindre leurs cousines Emma, Laura et Marie, pendant que Léa contemplait ses deux cousines, Louise et Marion, qui riaient aux éclats. Les deux cousines se turent aussitôt en apercevant leur cousine.

« Pourquoi vous riez comme ça ? Demanda Léa en s'asseyant prêt d'elles.

_Mais pour rien…

_Peut-être qu'on rit en pensant à quelqu'un… » Laissa échapper Marion en regardant les nuages.

Léa roula les yeux. _Elles étaient en train de rire sur moi ! _Comprit-elle. _Encore une fois, c'est sur moi que ça tombe ! Elles ne pourraient pas changer un peu ?_

« Bon, c'est quoi cette fois la blague ? Demanda-t-elle.

_Oh, rien, laisse tomber ! Lui assura Marion.

_Tu as reçu une lettre de J-B ? S'enquit Louise.

_Oui ! S'écria Léa. Il m'a écrit depuis l'Inde. Demain il revient et on va ce week-end chez toi pour manger avec les Bradley.

_T'es contente, hein ? Tu vas voir J-B, la taquina Marion.

_Tu l'as mise où la lettre ? Tu l'as affiché à ton mur ? Non, je sais, tu l'as accroché dans un coin de ton miroir et tu t'es peignée devant en chantonnant.

_Tu as même humé la lettre pour essayer de sentir l'odeur de J-B, c'est ça ? »

Léa ne répondit rien. C'était exactement ce qu'elle avait fait. _Merde ! Elles me connaissent trop bien ! J'ai l'air ridicule, là !_

Marion et Louise explosèrent de rire pendant que Léa roulait les yeux.

« Il est gentil J-B, hein ? Il te plaît bien ?

_Oui, ben c'est bon ! Explosa Léa. Je l'aime bien, j'ai le droit !

_Oh, mais on n'a jamais dit quoique ce soit, ricanèrent les deux

_Tiens, Léa, regarde, ta cousine ! »

Louise pointa du doigt une sauterelle dans l'herbe. Léa lui fit un sourire ironique et tenta de capturer la sauterelle.

« AAAAAAAAAAAH ! » Hurla Marion lorsque la sauterelle sauta sur sa jambe.

Elle se releva d'un bond en s'époussetant. Louise et Léa ricanèrent de voir leur cousine perdre son sang-froid.

« Ce n'est qu'une sauterelle, lui fit remarquer Louise en ricanant. Elle ne va pas te manger.

_Tu ne l'approches pas de moi ! » L'avertit Marion.

Louise et Léa levèrent les yeux au ciel. Elles se mirent ensuite à quatre pattes et tentèrent d'attraper cette sauterelle. Léa parvint à l'attraper en se jetant dessus trois fois telle la sauterelle qu'elle venait d'attraper. Marion était partie plus loin, préférant faire l'arbitre au jeu de quidditch de ses jeunes cousines plutôt que d'essayer d'attraper une sauterelle. Après avoir relâché l'insecte, Louise et Léa commencèrent une course de pirouettes dans l'herbe en ne manquant pas de se cognard l'une contre l'autre et de laisser échapper quelques rires stridents.


	6. Juliette la petite sorcière

**Chapitre 5 : Juliette, la petite sorcière**

Juliette ronronnait de bonheur sous la couverture de son lit. Elle était détendue, sereine. Certainement pas excitée comme l'étaient ses cousines dans le jardin de Louise, qu'elle entendait depuis sa chambre. On frappa brutalement à la porte. Ce n'était évidemment pas Nelya, son elf de maison, qui venait la réveiller en douceur pour lui apporter son petit-déjeuner et lui ouvrir gentiment les rideaux de sa chambre. Non, c'était sa mère… _Pas envie de répondre... _Songea la jeune fille.

« Juliette ! Rugit sa mère derrière la porte. Tu te lèves, maintenant ! Il est midi passé, on va faire les achats scolaires cet après-midi, si tu n'es pas prête, tant pis on y ira sans toi ! Dépêches-toi ! »

Juliette grogna dans son lit. Elle aurait voulu rester une journée entièrement enfouie sous les couvertures mais elle avait vraiment envie d'aller acheter ses fournitures scolaires. Elle avait longtemps entendu ce jour avec sa cousine Marion. Toutes les deux étaient les premiers enfants de la famille Clerwood-Gadish et elles avaient tellement espéré que ce jour arrive plus vite que prévu et voilà qu'elles allaient y être. Poudlard, le rêve de tous les sorciers.

Venait après les deux cousines, Antoine, le petit frère de Juliette et ses deux cousines, Louise et Léa, qui entreraient tous les trois, l'année prochaine à Poudlard. Après les trois cousin et cousines, ce serait au tour de Charlotte, la petite sœur de Juliette, et Elise, celle de Léa. Puis viendrait le tour d'Emma et Guillaume, ensuite celui de Laura et pour terminer cette belle et grande famille, Pauline et Marie.

Juliette se leva de son lit en grognant et sortit de sa chambre pour aller prendre une douche dans la salle de bain. Elle vit passer dans le couloir son petit frère Antoine qui enfourchait son balai pour rejoindre son cousin Guillaume. Elle l'entendit descendre les escaliers sur son balai et sortir de la maison, toujours sur son balai pendant que leur mère s'égosillait pour le faire revenir. Antoine n'entendit rien, il était déjà parti et frappais déjà sûrement à la porte de la famille de Guillaume. Juliette entra mollement dans la salle de bain. Elle prit rapidement une douche, histoire d'être propre, et se peigna avant de descendre dans la salle à manger où sa mère s'énervait encore.

« Antoine qui va encore arriver une heure après le dîner, Charlotte qui a encore salit sa belle robe, Juliette qui se lève à pas d'heure et ton père qui va encore rentrer deux heures après l'heure qu'il m'avait dit ! »

Juliette décida de laisser sa mère s'énerver toute seule, jugeant qu'elle se calmerait tôt ou tard. Nelya apporta le repas et servit les trois assiettes. Charlotte fit la moue en regardant les courgettes dans son assiette, Juliette commença à manger avidement, lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua. La mère des deux filles se leva et partit dans le hall pour disputer son fils.

« Dit donc, toi ! Rugit-elle. Tu pourrais me répondre quand je te parle et surtout quand je te dis de ne pas descendre avec ton balai les escaliers. Mais c'est quoi cette famille de mal élevé ? Plus de balai pendant un mois ! Comme ça, tu retiendras peut-être la leçon. Et maintenant, à table ! »

Antoine rejoignit la salle à manger et engloutit comme sa grande sœur ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette. Le frère et la sœur tendirent leur assiette pour en avoir à nouveau. Nelya, leur elf de maison, les resservit avec plaisir.

« Ce week-end, nous sommes invités chez Olivier et Séverine avec toute la famille et les Bradley, annonça leur mère.

_Oui, j'ai reçu une lettre d'Alexian, lança Juliette en raclant son assiette. Ils reviennent demain, non ?

_Cool, on va pouvoir sortir se faire des parties de… Commença Antoine

_Non, toi tu n'as plus de balai pendant un mois ! Lui rappela sa mère. Tant pis si les autres iront faire une partie de quidditch, toi tu resteras là. »

Antoine fit la moue en s'accoudant à la table.

Après ce repas où les enfants avaient tout engloutit, ne laissant pas une seule miette, Juliette se prépara dans sa chambre à aller au Chemin de Traverse. En attendant que sa mère ne l'appelle pour descendre, elle sortit son exemplaire d'Histoire de la magie et commença à lire. On troubla sa lecture en frappant à la porte. Sa petite sœur, Charlotte, entra dans sa chambre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

_Je lis un livre, répondit sa sœur.

_Je peux venir avec toi ?

_Si tu veux… »

Le sourire de sa sœur s'étira et elle s'empressa de monter sur le lit pour rejoindre sa grande sœur. Elle s'installa près d'elle et regarda les pages d'écriture entièrement consacrées à l'histoire de la magie. Juliette était arrivée aux dernières pages, à l'époque de la guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Le gros livre se terminait sur le 31 octobre 1981, date où James et Lily Potter sont assassinés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et où se dernier est détruit par Harry Potter âgé de seulement un an. La raison de cette victoire restait encore un mystère. Tout ce que les sorciers savaient à présent, c'était que le jeune Harry Potter avait gardé une trace de sa victoire avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front.

« Il va aller à Poudlard avec toi Harry Potter ? Demanda Charlotte.

_Je n'en sais rien, avoua Juliette. Tu sais, on m'a dit qu'il était chez des moldus alors si ça se trouve, il n'a plus de pouvoirs.

_Pourquoi ?

_Parce que ce sont des moldus !

_Papa et maman disent que les moldus peuvent nous apporter beaucoup.

_Pff ! N'importe quoi… C'est nous qui leur apportons beaucoup, plutôt. Charlotte, n'écoute pas ce que disent papa et maman, les moldus sont des êtres sans pouvoirs magique donc théoriquement, plus faibles. »

Sa sœur hocha la tête décidant de ne pas contredire sa grande sœur. Juliette referma le gros livre d'histoire et le posa sur sa table de chevet lorsque sa mère l'appela :

« Juliette ! Descend, on y va ! »

La jeune fille bondit d'un coup. Elle s'empressa de mettre ses chaussures, se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir puis dévala les escaliers. Elle prit sa veste que Nelya lui tendait et l'enfila à toute vitesse puis elle se posta devant la porte d'entrée et attendit que sa mère n'arrive.


	7. Le Chemin de Traverse

**Chapitre 6 : Le Chemin de Traverse**

« JULIETTE ! Hurla Marion.

_MARION ! » Hurla sa cousine.

Les deux cousines se serrèrent dans leurs bras, contentes de se retrouver et surtout d'aller faire leurs achats scolaires. Les deux cousines jacassaient et gloussaient, ne s'écoutaient même pas parler, trop hystériques pour se calmer. Le père de Marion et la mère de Juliette se regardèrent l'air amusé. Puis lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la cheminée, le frère et la sœur se retournèrent vers leurs enfants.

« Bon maintenant, on se calme ! Je ne veux pas vous voir dans cet état au Chemin de Traverse, c'est compris ? S'assura le père de Marion.

_Vous êtes sages et vous écoutez ce que l'on vous dira, compris ? Les avertit la mère de Juliette.

_Pas de gloussement, de hurlement, de jacassement, ni de cris hystériques !

_OUI ! Hurlèrent les deux cousines.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit ! »

Les deux cousines baissèrent la tête, ne répondant rien cette fois par peur de hurler sans le vouloir.

La mère de Juliette s'engouffra dans la cheminée et prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette que Duke lui tendait dans un petit pot.

« Chemin de Traverse ! » Annonça-t-elle en lâchant la poudre qui se métamorphosa en de gigantesques flammes vertes.

Elle fut absorbée dans ces flammes et disparut. Juliette entra dans la cheminée à la suite de sa mère et l'imita. Puis ce fut au tour de Marion et pour finir à son père.

Toute la famille atterrit sur ses deux pieds sauf Marion qui arriva en catastrophe.

« Aïe ! Gémit-elle pendant que tous les sorciers l'observaient d'un œil étrange.

_Marion relève-toi ! Lui ordonna sa tante.

_T'as encore oublié de plier les genoux, ricana Juliette.

_Ils pourraient mettre des coussins, tout de même... Songea Marion.

_Oui... Pour les pas doués dont tu fais partie, lança Juliette.

_Ha, ha, ha ! » Ria faussement sa cousine.

Lorsque toute la petite famille fut présente, ils s'avancèrent d'un pas engagé sur le Chemin de Travers. Bras dessus, bras dessous, les deux fillettes sautillaient sur les pavés, chantonnant qu'elles allaient faire leurs achats scolaire. Au passage, elles croisèrent plusieurs personnes qu'elles connaissaient, notamment la famille Parkman, qui venait d'Amérique.

Leur fille, Inézia Parkman, était d'une immense beauté. Marion ne pouvait s'empêcher de la lorgner et de la jalouser. Elle la détaillait des pieds à la tête. Cette fille avait l'air d'avoir de jolis petits pieds fins, ce que n'avait pas Marion. Ensuite venaient ses longues jambes fines. Puis son ventre plat et ses mains fines, très féminines, ce que n'avaient pas Marion. Inézia avait un long menton fin, une tête en ovale avec des traits finement dessinés. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu turquoise merveilleux, avec de longs cils élégants.

Mais le pire, ce que ne pouvait pas supporter Marion, c'étaient ses cheveux ! De somptueux cheveux blonds comme les blés, ils avaient l'air doux, soyeux et chaque cheveux voletaient lorsque le vent venait caresser le beau visage d'Inézia. Ce que n'avait évidemment pas Marion... Elle observa un moment ses cheveux châtains clairs qui avaient de forts reflets blonds en ce moment pour cause du soleil. Seulement, ses cheveux volaient en paquet, défaisant ainsi les quelques mèches qui étaient un peu près passables.

La marche de la famille continua. Les deux fillettes se remirent à sautiller, bras dessus, bras dessous, saluant au passage quelques sorciers qu'elles connaissaient. Le fils Lockwood ici, la fille Parkinson par là, le fils Malefoy d'un côté, les filles Montgomery de l'autre, le fils Flint par ici, la fille Greengrass là-bas...

La petite famille entrèrent chez Fleury & Bott, la librairie des sorciers. A l'entrée de la boutique, se trouvaient les baques contenant les livres d'occasion, à l'arrière, des rangées de livres bien alignées, contenant des livres neufs. Les deux cousines suivirent leurs parents à l'arrière boutique, bousculant au passage un petit roux qui tenait un livre d'occasion dans les mains.

« C'était le fils Weasley, non ? Demanda Juliette à sa cousine.

_Je n'en sais rien... Où ça ?

_Laisse tomber, il est déjà parti. Tu ne vois jamais rien, toi.

_Hé ! C'est qui la dernière fois qui a aperçus une doxy qui rampaient malicieusement vers toi ?

_Oui, et ça c'est révélé être une abeille, lui rappela Juliette en l'applaudissant.

_Pas la peine de te moquer de moi ! »

Elles arrivaient vers leurs parents pour les aider à chercher les livres dont elles avaient besoin, lorsqu'ils déposèrent dans leurs bras, une pile de livres. Les deux filles faillirent tomber à la renverse.

« Tout ça ! S'étonna Juliette.

_Oui, rien que ça, lui répondit sa mère.

_Mmm... Ça sent super bon, Juliette ! Lui lança Marion derrière sa pile de livres.

_Ça sent le dur travail, oui! » Cingla-t-elle.

Ils passèrent à la caisse pour payer leurs achats puis ils déposèrent ensuite le tout sur un chariot. Les deux jeunes cousines se battirent pour pousser le chariot et finalement, il fut convenu que ce serait la mère de Juliette.

« Où allons-nous aller maintenant ? Songea le père de Marion. Il y a de plus en plus de monde ici...

_Un vrai cauchemar pour faire ses achats.

_On va acheter la baguette ? Demandèrent les cousines à l'unisson.

_Non, on va plutôt aller vous prendre un uniforme à chacune pendant que je vais chercher les plumes, parchemins, encriers et tout le matériel, proposa le père de Marion.

_Bonne idée, ça nous fera gagner du temps. Aller les filles, chez Mme. Guipure ! »

Les deux jeunes filles partirent en sautillant à nouveau et entrèrent dans le magasin de prête-à-porter.

« Pour Poudlard ? Demanda un styliste lasse.

_Oui. » Répondit la mère de Juliette.

Elle entraîna les deux jeunes filles sur des tabourets et prit leurs mesures.

« Hé, je suis plus grande que toi ! La nargua Juliette.

_Mais je suis plus intelligente, plus belle, et plus sociale que toi, ricana Marion.

_Ce n'est même pas vrai !

_D'abord on est les mêmes donc la question est réglée, la calma Marion.

_Oui... n'empêche que je suis plus grande...

_Pff ! »

Les stylistes s'attelaient à leur travail, rehaussant les ourlets qu'elles avaient fait. Une petite heure plus tard, les deux cousines s'admiraient dans le miroir, vêtues de leurs uniformes.

« Je suis plus belle que toi, conclut Juliette.

_JE suis plus belle que toi, répondit Marion.

_Bon vous avez fini ? S'impatienta le père de Marion qui était déjà revenu. Aller, on se dépêcher, il y a de plus en plus de monde et je ne tiens pas à rester toute la journée ici.

_On va où, maintenant ?

_Acheter la baguette ! Lancèrent les deux cousines.

_Non, on va plutôt à l'animalerie.

_Ouais, je veux un phénix ! Lança Marion.

_Arrête de crier ! La reprit son père. Et puis non, on en a déjà discuter. Pas de phénix ! »

Sa fille baissa la tête, déçue. La petite famille entra dans l'animalerie où tous les animaux les observaient.

« Bonjours, nous voudrions deux chouettes, demanda la mère de Juliette en arrivant au comptoir.

_Bien sûr, c'est par ici. » Les invita le vendeur.

Il les entraîna dans la boutique et leur présenta tous les modèles de chouettes qu'il lui restait. Pendant que Juliette fonçait vers une chouette dont elle avait déjà créer une osmose, Marion arpentait les cages, observant les chouettes de très près.

« Je veux celle-là, maman ! Hurla Juliette.

_Cri pas ! La reprit-elle.

_Je l'appellerais Aristé.

_Et ça sort d'où ? Demanda sa mère, curieuse de savoir d'où sa fille sortait ce nom.

_De mon petit cerveau très développé, maman. » Lui assura sa fille.

La chouette avait un plumage marron clair, avec des ailes marrons foncés, une petite tête blanche et même le corps de la chouette était petit. C'était une petite chouette hulotte, avec un regard perçant et déterminé. _Elle est aussi déterminé et persévérante que moi_, se dit Juliette. Et c'était bien pour cela qu'elle l'avait choisi.

Pendant ce temps, Marion arpentait toujours les cages, n'arrivant pas à trouver son bonheur. Elle avait beau regarder toutes les chouettes, elle ne trouvait pas celle qui concordait avec elle.

« Bon, tu as choisi ? S'impatienta son père. Il ne faut pas une heure pour choisir une chouette. Regarde notre hibou, on l'a choisi en cinq seconde avec ta mère.

_Oui et regarde comment il est maintenant. Agressif et complètement hystérique. Il lui manque même une plume sur la tête. Il a l'air chouette comme ça !

_Oui, bon aller. T'as choisi ?

_Papa... Je viens de faire une phrase trop cool. J'ai dit : il a l'air chouette comme ça. J'ai dit chouette !

_Un rendez-vous à St Mangouste s'impose... Soupira-t-il. Bon, au lieu de dire des idioties, trouves une chouette !

_Mais je veux un phénix !

_Tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir un phénix à l'école, c'est comme ça. Maintenant, choisis !

_Bon... euh...

_Prend celle-là, lui chuchota Juliette en lui désignant une. Elle a l'air aussi taré que toi.

_Très drôle ! » Ironisa-t-elle.

Marion s'approcha de la chouette désignée par sa cousine. Elle était petite, très petite ! De couleur marron avec des tâches blanches sur les ailes, elle avait les yeux écarquillés, l'air effrayé. _Celle-là, elle a un problème, _ricana Marion.

Mais en la regardant de plus près, elle s'aperçut que ce n'était tout simplement que ses yeux jaunes écarquillés, n'étaient ni effrayés, ni surprise, c'était juste la taille de ses yeux.

« Je prend celle-là, se décida enfin Marion. Et je vais l'appeler Roulette. »

Juliette étouffa un rire mais ne put s'empêcher un sourire. Une fois les deux chouettes payées, la petite famille observa la foule de monde qui se pressait sur le Chemin de Traverse.

« On va aller prendre les affaires pour la potion, annonça la mère de Juliette.

_Ouais ! » S'enthousiasma sa fille.

Marion s'abstient de tout commentaires, pensant qu'elle passerait inaperçu mais elle entendit bientôt son père souffler à sa tante :

« Marion ça ne va pas trop l'intéresser les potions, vu comment elle calcule.

_Je sais compter ! S'exaspéra-t-elle.

_Trente-six moins cinquante et un ? Lui demanda-t-il.

_C'est... euh... attend que je compte... ça fait... »

Les trois membres présents de la famille sourire en regardant Marion tenter de calculer cette soustraction.

_Et mince, je suis piégée ! _S'énerva-t-elle. _Aller, compte, compte ! Fait croire que tu sais calculer ! _

Arrivés devant la boutique où se vendait le matériel de potion, Marion venait enfin de réaliser une chose :

« Mais c'est négatif le résultat, non ?

_Bravo, Marion ! Ricana la famille. Tu as mis tout ce temps pour t'apercevoir que c'était négatif ? »

_Tant pis, j'abandonne ! Si c'est pour se moquer de moi par la suite, je laisse tomber ! N'empêche, j'ai trouvé que c'était négatif... Je suis fière de moi, tout de même. _

Pendant que la mère de Juliette entrait dans la boutique pour l'achat du matériel, les trois autres restèrent dehors à regarder les passants. Et justement, ils aperçurent la famille Lockwood qu'ils avaient croiser quelques minutes plutôt.

Mrs. Lockwood, veuve depuis bien longtemps, accompagnait son fils Claudius pour ses achats. Derrière eux, Chelsea, sa fille, qui entrerait un an après elles à Poudlard, les suivait. Mrs. Lockwood exerçait le métier de critique gastronomique britannique pour sorcier et elle était très reconnue. Il y avait déjà quelques années qu'elle avait accordé à la Baguette Enchantée, leur quatrième balai. Mrs. Lockwood adressa un bref signe de la tête un peu froid à la petite famille.

La mère de Juliette sortit de la boutique et dévisagea de loin Mrs. Lockwood qui les avait déjà dépassé.

« Elle est encore là la veuve Lockwood ? S'étonna-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais pus supporter ce genre de personne hautaine et narcissique.

_Elle n'est pas narcissique, elle est fière d'elle-même, ce n'est pas pareille, jugea Juliette.

_Arrête de faire ta petite miss je-sais-tout, la taquina Marion.

_C'est toi miss je-sais-tout !

_Même, je n'aime pas ce genre de personne, conclut Mrs. Gadish.

_On va acheter la baguette ? S'enthousiasma sa fille.

_Oui... soupira sa mère. On va acheter la baguette. »

Les deux cousines se retinrent de ne pas hurler et au lieu de cela, elles se prirent dans les bras et ce fut d'un pas engagé, qu'elles marchèrentt jusqu'à la boutique d'Ollivanders.

Les deux jeunes filles n'étaient jamais rentrées dans cette boutique et c'était un moment très attendu pour elle.

« Je veux une baguette en bois d'orme et avec une plume de phénix, annonça Marion.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu as avec les phénix ? S'étonna son père. Et puis d'ailleurs, tu ne choisiras pas. »

La famille entra dans la petite boutique un peu rustique. Ollivanders était à son atelier, essayant d'arranger certains objets cassés.

« Bonjour, monsieur ! Chantonnèrent les deux jeunes filles.

_Bonjour, les accueillit-il. Une baguette pour les deux jeunes filles, c'est cela ? Très bien... nous allons commencer par la miss.

_Marion. » Se présenta-t-elle.

Il partit dans les rayons chercher une baguette qui pourraient lui convenir.

« Voyons voir, celle-ci, lui tendit-il. Bois de cerisier, plume de phénix, 26, 1 cm.

_Une plume de phénix ! S'enthousiasma la jeune fille.

_Elle a une fixation sur les phénix, on ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi. » Le prévint sa tante.

Marion prit la baguette et observa autour d'elle. Elle la pointa sur une bouteille en verre posée sur le bureau et agita sa baguette. La bouteille explosa. Effrayée, elle reposa la baguette le plus doucement possible pour ne pas faire exploser autre chose. Ollivanders revint avec une autre baguette :

« Bois de prunellier, poils de licorne et 21, 7 cm. »

La jeune fille prit délicatement la baguette dans sa main et l'agita à nouveau. Un carreau de la vitre explosa faisant sursauter la famille. A peine Marion avait-elle reposé sa baguette que Ollivanders lui en tendait une autre.

« Bois d'orme, peau de serpent, et 24, 5 cm. »

Marion prit la baguette dans ses mains et l'agita. Une ridicule petite étincelle minable en sortit. En soupirant, la jeune fille reposa la baguette.

« Bon et bien, essayez celle-ci. Bois d'orme, poils de licorne et 24, 4 cm. »

Elle prit à nouveau la baguette dans ses mains et l'air lasse, l'agita une nouvelle fois. La lampe explosa.

« Ce n'est pas grave, on finira bien par trouver. Tenez, bois d'orme, dent de doxy, 24, 1 cm. »

La jeune Clerwood prit la baguette dans ses mains et l'agita un peu. Une volute de fumée rougeâtre apparut au bout de sa baguette. A son touché, Marion sentit une étrange sensation de bien-être, comme familier.

« Bien... Une baguette de très grande qualité et idéale pour les duels, miss Marion.

_Je l'aime bien cette baguette, admit Marion. Même s'il n'y a pas de plume de phénix à l'intérieur.

_Passons à la suivante, voulez-vous. »

Juliette s'avança toute heureuse et excitée à l'idée d'essayer des baguettes. Ollivanders arriva avec la première :

« Essayez celle-ci, bois de chêne, poils de licorne et 29, 2 cm. »

Juliette prit la baguette dans ses mains et l'agita un peu. Les feuilles sur le bureau d'Ollivanders s'envolèrent. Elle reposa la baguette avec délicatesse pendant qu'Ollivanders partait en chercher une nouvelle.

« Peut-être celle-ci, supposa-t-il. Bois de noyer, poils de licorne, 27, 1 cm. »

La jeune fille prit la baguette dans ses mains et l'agita un peu. Une lumière dorée, un peu brumeuse apparut au bout enveloppant Juliette dans une sensation agréable.

« Une baguette majestueuse, rapide, souple avec un maintient agréable. Idéal pour les enchantements. »

Les deux cousines sortirent de la boutique, leur baguette à la main, fières d'elles. Elles croisèrent un jeune garçon, petit, menue, les cheveux noirs ébouriffés auquel elles ne prêtèrent pas attention.


	8. Moqueries et fous rires, repas avec les

**Chapitre 6 : Moqueries et fous rires, repas avec les Bradley.**

« 1, 60 m, annonça fièrement Marion.

_1,62, lança Juliette en narguant sa cousine. Tu vois, je te l'avais dit : JE suis plus grande que toi !

_De deux centimètres seulement, ricana Marion. Félicitation, quelle maturité ! Tous ça pour deux centimètres !

_N'empêche qu'avec ces deux centimètres, je suis plus grande que toi !

_1, 68 m ! Hurla Louise. Je vous bats toutes les deux ! »

Juliette et Marion écarquillèrent les yeux en regardant leur cousine de dix ans, seulement. Elle avait un an de moins que ses deux cousines et pourtant elle était largement plus grande.

Les quatre cousines étaient dans la chambre de Louise et se mesuraient afin de calculer combien de centimètre avaient-elle pris depuis l'an dernier.

« Donc la question est réglée, JE suis plus grande que vous ! Les nargua-t-elle.

_1, 53 m… » Marmonna Léa, tristement.

Ses trois autres cousines étouffèrent un rire. Léa fit la moue en les voyant sourire entre elles. Elle était petite, et alors ? Avaient-elles un problème avec les petites ?

_Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je ne suis pas une grande branche comme les autres ! _

« Je suis certes la plus petite, mais j'ai une plus belle voix que vous toutes ! Je suis la seule qui sait chanter juste entre nous. J'ai de plus beaux cheveux que Marion, j'ai de plus beaux pieds que Juliette, et Louise… »

Elle s'arrêta en cherchant ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir de plus que sa cousine. _Et merde ! Je n'ai rien de plus qu'elle ! _

« … Mmm… Voilà. » Décida-t-elle de conclure.

Louise esquissa un sourire en regardant sa cousine déstabilisée.

« Tu es plus fine que moi, lui glissa-t-elle ensuite pour la consoler.

_Non, Léa c'est une crevette, cingla Marion. Tandis que Louise est fine mais pas ridiculement fine.

_Hé la blonde là-bas ! Je ne suis pas une crevette… ni une sauterelle ! Ajouta-t-elle.

_Je ne suis pas blonde ! Se défendit Marion.

_Presque, ce qui explique pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à faire un simple calcule. J'ai hâte de voir ton bulletin en potion !

_Tu le verras, petite Léa, et tu ne verras que minimum des A. »

Les deux cousines se regardèrent avec défi puis se mirent à rire, n'arrivant pas à se regarder dans les yeux sans rire.

« Les filles ! Les appela la mère de Louise du bas des escaliers. Les Bradley sont arrivés !

_ON ARRIVE ! » Hurlèrent les quatre cousines.

C'était un beau cri de quatre filles Clerwood-Gadish qui résonna jusque dans le hall du manoir.

« Il y a J-B ! S'enthousiasma Léa en se recoiffant par réflexe.

__Il y a J-B !_ » L'imitèrent ses trois cousines.

Léa ne prêta aucune attention à ses cousines et dévala les escaliers du quatrième manoir. Si elles voulaient se moquer d'elle, qu'elles le fassent, pour le moment tout ce qui importait Léa était de retrouvé SON J-B qu'elle n'avait pas vu de toutes les vacances d'été.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au bas des escaliers, elle se pressa de rejoindre le hall. Et elle le vit, et se fut une étincelle de feu d'artifices de son cœur.

« J-B ! » Hurla-t-elle.

Sans aucune gêne, elle se pressa vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras. Après tout, ils étaient amis depuis l'enfance et avaient toujours pris l'habitude de se prendre dans les bras.

Pendant que l'émotion fusait pour Léa, ses trois autres cousines étaient descendues tranquillement, bien que la hâte de retrouver la famille Bradley était grande.

« C'est ce que l'on appelle de l'émotion, ricana Juliette qui venait de voir Léa courir dans les bras de son prince.

_Oh, ils sont mignons ! Lâcha Marion dans un soupire. C'est trop mimi ! »

Louise et Juliette se regardèrent entres elles. Louise mima un air dégoûté et Juliette leva les yeux au ciel.

« Léa qui a atteint le septième ciel et Marion qui se retrouve dans un compte de modus, princesse et compagnie, soupira Juliette.

_Disney, la corrigea la désignée. Et oui, il se trouve qu'on dirait la scène où Esméralda retrouve Phoebus après la bataille contre Frollo dans le Bossu de Notre-Dame de Paris. C'est trop romantique ! »

Juliette leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel. Sa cousine avait un déficit au cerveau, elle en était sûre !

Les trois cousines décidèrent d'aller saluer Alexian plus sobrement que Léa n'était en train de le faire pour J-B :

« Comment c'était l'Inde ? S'enquit Léa.

_Génial, tu aurais dû être là pour voir la vue qu'on avait depuis la location, c'était extra ! Et les gens sont si…

_Bonjour J-B ! Intervinrent les trois cousines. Alors l'Inde ?

_Les filles avant de commencer une grande conversation, ne voulez-vous pas aller saluer toute la famille Bradley ? » Glissa la mère de Louise en arrivant.

Les quatre jeunes filles se pressèrent pour aller saluer Mr. et Mrs. Bradley qui discutaient déjà dans le salon.

Léa se pressa ensuite de ramener ses cousines vers les deux fils de la famille. Malheureusement pour elle, ils étaient déjà dans le jardin du quatrième manoir, et bavardaient avec Guillaume et Antoine.

« Marion, Juliette, virez vos frères ! » Leur ordonna-t-elle.

Marion se frottait déjà les mains, enchantée à l'idée d'aller créer une dispute avec son frère lorsque Juliette et Louise la rattrapèrent et la tirèrent en arrière.

« Pas de disputes ! » Lui répétèrent-elles.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tôt, alors que la famille de Marion arrivait chez Louise, les parents avaient bien insisté sur l'interdiction des disputes. Les deux frères et sœurs commençaient déjà à se disputer et les parents s'étaient assurés de répéter plusieurs fois qu'aucune dispute ne serait tolérée devant la famille Bradley.

Au lieu de cela, les quatre cousines rejoignirent les quatre garçons dans leur conversation.

« On a vu des Intouchables et Alexian a posé la stupide question… vas-y je te laisse répéter ta question ! Lui lança J-B.

_J'ai demandé si on mourait quand on les touchait ou si on devenait maudit… marmonna Alexian pendant que son petit frère commençait à rire. Oh, ça va ! »

Tous riaient d'imaginer Alexian poser cette question ridicule à ses parents.

« Tiens une abeille, ça ne vous rappelle pas quelque chose… songea Alexian pour changer de sujet.

_Marion qui croyait que c'était une doxy qui rampait vers Juliette ! Se moqua Antoine. C'te nulle !

_Comme t'avais paniquée, se moqua à son tour Guillaume.

_Je la revois déjà : Une doxy ! Juliette, une doxy ! Ria Léa.

_C'était trop fort ce moment là, ricana J-B.

_Attendez, vous ne l'avez pas vu avec la sauterelle, la semaine dernière…

_Ça va aller, je pense ! La coupa Marion. Léa, tu te tais immédiatement.

_Bouh, j'ai peur ! Tiens regarde, avec le soleil t'es blonde ! Comme quoi j'avais raison, t'es une vraie blonde.

_Je ne suis pas blonde ! Regarde J-B, il est plus blond que moi. Ça se voit tout de même que je suis brune !

_T'es pas brune ! La reprirent-ils.

_Oui, d'accord, je suis châtain clair aux reflets blonds !

_J'ai fait la connaissance d'un Indien là-bas, et il m'a dit une blague sur les blondes, avoua Alexian.

_Raconte qu'on se marre, l'encouragea Louise.

_Qu'est-ce qu'une blonde avec un demi cerveau ? »

Un grand silence se fit durant lequel chacun faisait comme s'ils cherchaient.

« Une surdouée, lâcha Alexian.

_Wah, quelle blague ! Cingla Marion.

_Ouais, et je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi mais à ce moment là, j'ai pensé à toi.

_Ha, ha, ha ! » Ria-t-elle faussement pendant que tous étaient pliés en deux.

Les quatre garçons se tapèrent dans les mains et rirent encore devant la tête décomposée de Marion.

Malheureusement pour elle, ses trois cousines ne l'aidaient pas vraiment. Elles riaient tout aussi fort que les garçons.

« Pff ! Riez, va ! Vous êtes des fouteurs de troubles. Vous arrivez tous les deux et s'est déjà parti pour les moqueries.

_Mais on rigole !

_Mais je le sais ! Je jouais l'air offusqué, avoua-t-elle. Je suis pas mal comédienne, hein ?

_Mmm… Approuvèrent-ils par respect.

_Je sens l'odeur de la nourriture qui nous appelle ! » Les arrêta Louise.

Aussitôt, tous se levèrent et arrivèrent sur la terrasse comme des sauvages. Ils poussèrent les petits de devant le buffet et se servir comme des rois.

Ils revinrent dans l'herbe du jardin un peu plus tard, en regardant fièrement leur assiette.

« T'as pas pris de fromage pour ta salade, Léa ? Ricana Marion.

_Pfuit ! Évidemment que non, rien de plus dégoûtant que le fromage ! »

En mangeant leur salade, chacun narguait Léa avec leur fromage. Ils tentèrent de la dégoûter au point qu'elle en vomisse, en vain.


	9. Collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie

**Chapitre 8 : Collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie.**

Juliette et Marion couraient dans la gare King's Cross, à Londres. Leurs parents tiraient leurs valises derrières en accélérant le pas pour ne pas les perdre.

« MAMAN ! Hurla Marion. OUHOU MAMAN ! PAPA ! ON EST LA !

_Chuuuut ! La réprimandèrent-ils en arrivant. Arrête de crier ! Tout le monde nous regarde ! »

En effet, de nombreux passants les dévisageaient. Mais heureusement, certains ne faisaient pas attention à la famille, courant pour attraper leur train.

Il ne suffit que d'un signe de tête des parents pour que les deux cousines se mettent à courir en direction des voies 9 ¾. Elles traversèrent la barrière magique et se retrouvèrent devant le Poudlard Express.

Les étoiles brillaient plus que de mille feux ! Ce train était tellement merveilleux, il allait leur apporter une éducation, une instruction, il allait leur apporter la vie elle-même ! Une vie sociale, culturelle et surtout, une vie de bonheurs. Les deux jeunes filles n'en doutaient pas une seule seconde, elles savaient que les sept prochaines années allaient être leurs meilleures années.

Sans plus attendre, elles se hâtèrent de reprendre leurs valises des mains de leurs parents. Une bise par-ci, un câlin par là, un signe de la main et voilà, elles étaient prêtes à partir. Un petit « A plus » à leurs frères et sœurs et elles étaient déjà en train de faire le premier pas. Mais les parents n'étaient pas prêts à laisser leurs enfants :

« Tu feras bien attention à ne pas éparpiller tes affaires partout dans le dortoir, rappela Marie-line à sa fille, Juliette.

_Oui, maman, répondit lasse sa fille.

_Et tu écouteras bien tes professeurs et ceux qui seront chargé de ton éducation,

_Mais oui, maman !

_Oui mais avec toi on ne sait jamais. Roo… Ma fille…

_Maman… »

_Maman, t'es désespérante ! _Avait-elle envie de lui dire mais elle s'abstenue. Juliette daigna à laisser sa mère l'embrasser à nouveau, elle refit un câlin à son père et fit à la bise à son frère et sa sœur, Antoine et Charlotte. Il ne manquait plus que Marion…

« Tu ne dépenses pas tout ton argent pour des friandises, c'est compris ?

_Oui…

_Oui comment ?

_Oui, maman…

_Et tu n'oublie pas de manger ton goûter dans le train. Tu es bien poli avec les autres, toujours être très polis !

_Tu dis bonjours, au revoir, merci, s'il vous plaît, et tu vouvoies tes professeurs ainsi que toute l'équipe éducative, précisa son père.

_La politesse…

_C'est ce qui compte le plus si j'attends que les autres me respecte, la coupa Marion. C'est bon, je peux y aller ?

_Et surtout, tu ne cries pas dans les couloirs, ni les dortoirs. Tu te couches tôt pour être en forme le lendemain pour tes cours.

_Si les autres ne se couchent pas, tant pis, toi, tu te couches, c'est compris ? On s'en fiche des autres, d'accord ?

_Oui… Je peux y aller ?

_C'est compris ? S'enquirent ses parents en voyant leur fille distraite.

_Oui, j'ai compris !

_Tu me fais un dernier bisou ? » Lui demanda gentiment sa mère.

Sa fille soupira. Mais elle lui fit tout de même un dernier bisou suivit d'un gros câlin. Au fond, elle avait un peu peur. Marion allait pour la première fois se retrouver loin de ses parents. Elle serra ses parents et son frère, Guillaume, une dernière fois.

« Tu es bien poli, surtout, hein ? » Lui répéta sa mère.

_Un jour, j'écrirais les dix commandements de maman… _Songea sa fille. _Numéro un : la politesse est ce qui compte le plus si vous voulez que les autres vous respecte. C'est la devise de maman et sûrement son commandement numéro un ! _

Malgré sa peur de l'inconnue, l'excitation était plus forte que cela. Marion agrippa sa valise et rejoignit sa cousine qui l'attendait.

« Ils sont collants, non ? Lui lança Juliette.

_Oui, très collant ! »

Mais Marion se retourna quand même une dernière fois avant de monter dans le train pour faire un signe à ses parents. Elle était sûre que sa mère se retenait de ne pas pleurer devant elle mais que de retour au manoir, elle fonderait en larme. Marion avait elle aussi envie de verser une petite larme mais elle prit sur elle et monta les marches du train.

Juliette arborait déjà les couloirs des premières années. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle sautillait dans les allées du train, jetant un coup d'œil dans les compartiments, saluant les élèves qu'elle croisait. Marion restait derrière sa cousine, un peu apeuré devant tous ses inconnus.

« Viens, celui-ci est remplis de beaux gosses ! L'appela Juliette.

_Euh… je préférerais aller dans celui-là. »

Juliette jeta un coup d'œil dans le compartiment désigné par sa cousine. Un joufflu et une fille aux cheveux ébouriffés qui ressemblait à un épouvantail. Juliette regarda horrifiée sa cousine en lui désignant le crapaud que tenait dans ses mains le joufflu.

« Tu veux aller dans un compartiment avec un joufflu, un épouvantail, et un crapaud ?

_Euh… non, mais je voudrais un compartiment avec des filles, pas que avec des garçons. J'ai un peu peur des garçons… Lui avoua-t-elle.

_Ma pauvre cousine, tu vis avec un petit frère, un cousin et deux voisins qui sont tous… surprise : des garçons !

_Oui, mais pour mon premier jour, je préfère faire connaissance avec des filles.

_Si tu veux… »

Juliette reprit les commandes et guida sa cousine dans les allés du train. Les élèves qu'elles croisaient, lançaient des grands sourires à Juliette et un simple signe de tête à Marion. Il fallait dire que Juliette se promenait en sautillant et chantonnant, tandis que Marion, derrière sa cousine comme cachée, baissait la tête et regardait ses pieds. _Je veux ma maman…_ Sanglota-t-elle intérieurement. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle les essuya discrètement pour ne pas que quelqu'un la regarde pleurer.

« Aha ! J'ai trouvé le compartiment parfait ! » Lança Juliette en désignant un avec un sourire sadique.

Sa cousine jeta un regard à travers la vitre. Horreur ! Elle avait à peine vus un cheveu de sa merveilleuse chevelure, qu'elle reconnut aussitôt Inézia Parkman.

« Tu te fou de moi, là ?

_C'est un compartiment rempli de filles, avec des personnes de notre rang. C'est ce que tu voulais, non ?

_Pas avec Inézia… grinça-t-elle entre ses dents. Tu l'as fait exprès pour que…

_Bonjours les filles ! Lança gaiement Juliette en ouvrant la porte du compartiment. Ca ne vous dérange pas si on vient toutes les deux ?

_Pas du tout, la rassura Inézia avec un beau sourire d'ange que Marion détestait. Je suis ravie de vous retrouver. Vous connaissez peut-être Millicent Bulstrode et Pansy Parkinson ?

_Oui, bien sûr, acquiesça Juliette en levant sa valise pour la ranger.

_Nous sommes enchantées de partager notre compartiment avec deux filles Clerwood-Gadish. En plus vous êtes les premières de votre génération, claironna Pansy.

_Merci, remercia Juliette en s'asseyant à sa guise.

_Mouais… merci… » Grinça Marion.

_Déjà, la Parkinson je ne la sens pas. La Parkman, je n'ai jamais pus la voir et la Bulstrode, elle plus laide qu'un carlin ! Quel compartiment ! Bravo, Juliette ! _Bougonna Marion intérieurement pendant qu'elle tentait de monter sa valise.

Elle vacilla sur ses pieds, recula de quelques pas pour se remettre en équilibre, parti sur un côté, puis sur l'autre.

Juliette leva les yeux au ciel. Sa cousine pouvait vraiment être dégourdie et niaise quand ce n'était pas le moment de l'être ! Décidant de faire un bon geste – ce qu'elle faisait la plupart du temps – elle se leva et empêcha sa cousine de s'étaler par terre et de se payer la honte. Elle l'aida à ranger sa valise et lui désigna une place, bien choisi avec « hasard », aux côtés d'Inézia. Et oui, elle était méchante, sadique et même hypocrite de temps à autre, mais cela procurait tellement de bien de voir sa cousine ruminer de rage quand on savait qu'elle lui pardonnerait comme à chaque fois. C'était bien cela la plus grande faiblesse de Marion, elle était trop gentille et pas assez sûre d'elle-même.

« Alors, quelle maison vous visez ? Hasarda Pansy.

_Serpentard, évidemment, répondit aussitôt Juliette.

_Comme nous, se ravit-elle. On avait déjà commencé un débat là-dessus. Et toi, Marion ?

_Bah… Serpentard… répondit-elle moins sûrement que sa cousine.

_Avec cette conviction là, tu es bonne pour aller à Poufsouffle. » Ricana Juliette.

Sa cousine lui renvoya un sourire ironique et plein d'hypocrisie. Le train démarra. Juliette agrippa les mains de Marion, par réflexe. C'était une habitude que les deux cousines avaient pris pour se transmettre leur excitation puisqu'elles n'arrivaient jamais à trouver un adjectif pour la qualifiée. Elle serra de toutes ses forces les pauvres mains de sa cousine qui lui renvoyait la même force sur les pauvres mains de Juliette.

« Bon, on arrête, on se fait mal pour rien. » Intervint Marion lorsque la douleur était devenue insoutenable.

Au moment où elles se lâchaient les mains, le chariot de friandises arriva près de leur compartiment.

« Vous voulez quelque chose, mesdemoiselles ? » S'enquit la vieille dame qui poussait le chariot.

_Ne crie pas… _Pensa Marion à l'intention de sa cousine.

_Ne crie pas… _Pensa Juliette à l'intention de sa cousine.

Par un heureux miracle, aucune des deux ne cria. Elles se levèrent comme deux jeunes filles bien élevées et commandèrent poliment leurs friandises. Elles retournèrent s'asseoir sagement à leur place. Millicent revint les bras chargés de friandises qui en débordaient presque. Les autres filles la regardèrent. Puis les deux cousines se concertèrent du regard. Elles pensaient la même chose, un seul regard suffit pour créer une conversation : zut, elles auraient bien voulus faire comme Millicent ! Mais elles n'avaient pas osé.

Pendant qu'elles dégustaient leurs friandises tout à discutant, on vint frapper à la vitre de leur compartiment. _Tiens, l'épouvantail ! _Songea Juliette en dévisageant la jeune fille qui entrait dans leur compartiment.

« Euh… excusez moi mais vous n'auriez pas aperçu un crapaud ? Un garçon qui s'appelle Neville a perdu le sien. »

_Neville… C'est sûrement le nom du joufflu, _devina Juliette.

Comme aucune réponse ne venait, toutes la dévisageaient, la jeune s'impatienta :

« Alors ?

_Euh… non, désolé, répondit Marion puisque aucunes des autres filles ne voulaient répondre.

_Merci de la réponse… » Cingla-t-elle en sortant.

La porte du compartiment claqua.

« Non, mais pour qui elle se prend ? S'énerva alors Juliette. _Merci de la réponse… _Pfuit ! Qui c'est, celle là ? Je ne la sens pas…

_Je n'ai jamais vu son visage, c'est mauvais signe, lança Pansy.

_Tu as raison, c'est très mauvais signe ! Précisa Juliette. Une sang-de-bourbe, je présume… »

Marion foudroya sa cousine du regard. Cette dernière lui lança un regard interrogatoire.

« Laisse tomber… » Soupira Marion.

En effet, Juliette oubliait souvent que les mots : sang-de-bourbe, sang impur, sous-catégories ou toute forme de discrimination était interdite dans leur famille. Leurs parents avaient toujours refusé l'idée de devenir comme toutes ses familles pro sang pur et imbus de leur richesse. Si Marion obéissait comme il se devait à ses parents, surtout en matière de politesse, Juliette était beaucoup plus rebelle qu'elle. Il existait plusieurs classes de personne pour sa cousine et la dernière des classes était la classe des moldus. L'avant dernière étant bien sûr, celle des nés moldus, « sang-de-bourbe » pour Juliette.

Le train s'arrêta. Juliette et Marion se reprirent les mains pour les serrer à nouveau.

« On est à Poudlard… » Se soufflèrent-elles.

Elles s'empressèrent d'ouvrir la porte du compartiment et de sortir dans les allées, bousculant les autres élèves au passage. Elles descendirent du train et regardèrent autour d'elles pour apercevoir ne serait-ce que la pointe d'une tour du château. Mais elles ne virent rien.

Un demi géant s'approcha des premières années. Les jambes de Marion se mirent à trembler de peur.

« Tu crois qu'il va nous manger ? Chuchota-t-elle à sa cousine.

_Pff ! » Lui lança Juliette en guise de réponse.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel par la même occasion. Sa cousine était vraiment stupide et niaise !

« Les premières années en rang par deux, s'il vous plaît ! Commanda-t-il.

_Tu te mets avec moi ? S'enquit Marion.

_Suivez moi ! »

Le rang des premières années avança lentement en suivant le demi géant. La petite troupe de manchots arriva bientôt devant un lac. Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Juliette de frissonner lorsqu'elle monta sur une barque. Sa cousine ricana de la voir si mal à point. Juliette avait toujours eut une peur bleue des êtres de l'eau. Elle réprimait tout ce qui était poisson, algue, etc.

« Regarde ! » Lui lança Marion pour la calmer.

Juliette suivit le bras de Marion qui lui indiquait le château de Poudlard. Un immense château éclairé par des milliers de fenêtres. Marion se croyait déjà dans un conte de fée.

« On dirait le château de la Belle et la Bête…

_Chut ! Pas ici, la coupa sa cousine. Tu ne parles à personne de ses livres moldus ! »

Marion ignora la remarque de sa cousine et continua à rêver devant le château. Marion s'imaginait vivre à l'intérieur avec son prince charmant, descendre des escaliers de marbres avec une robe à panier, manger sous les chandelles, danser dans les bras de son prince… Oui, elle s'y voyait dans ce château.

Juliette s'imaginait suivre ses cours de la journée, marcher les couloirs avec sa bande d'amis, manger à sa table et engloutir la moitié du plat, se faire des soirées entre filles dans les dortoirs, faire la fête dans la salle commune, faire ses devoirs jusqu'à pas d'heure, aller à la bibliothèque… Oui, elle s'y voyait aussi dans ce château.

La troupe d'élèves descendit des barques et monta avec le demi géant la colline. Ils entrèrent enfin dans le château. Juliette regardait les murs, le plafond, le sol, les tableaux, les meubles, les escaliers… tout ! Marion regardait tout aussi mais en y incrustant des images d'elle-même en temps que princesse. Par exemple, les escaliers, elle se voyait les descendre avec sa robe de princesse. Son prince l'attendrait en bas des marches…

Mais en haut des escaliers, ce n'était certainement pas son prince qui l'attendait. C'était une femme à l'air assez sévère, vieille, vêtue d'une cape verte.

« Bonjours les enfants, les accueillit-elle pendant qu'ils s'arrêtaient devant elle. Dans un moment, vous franchirez ses portes et vous vous joindrez aux autres. Mais avant que nous commencions le banquet, vous allez être répartis dans vos maisons. Elles ont pour noms : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. »

Juliette envoya un coup de coude à sa cousine et lui lança un grand sourire. Marion n'était pas aussi souriante. Elle avait un peu peur. Peur de ne pas aller dans la maison qu'elle souhaitait, et si elle allait à Poufsouffle ? Elle avait toujours détesté cette maison, et elle avait toujours pensé qu'il n'y avait que les échoués et les ratés qui allaient dans cette maison. Et si elle était une ratée, elle aussi ? Et si elle échouait dans cette maison ?

La vieille femme continuait de parler et de parler… au bout d'un moment, Marion avait décroché. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien imaginer pour passer le temps… ? Trop tard, la vieille était déjà partie. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était partie sans que personne ne la suive, mais elle était partie.

« C'était donc vrai, ce que j'ai entendu dans le train… Intervint un jeune blondinet. Harry Potter est élève à Poudlard ! »

Juliette et Marion se regardèrent, les yeux exorbités. Bien qu'elles étaient déjà grandes, elles se mirent tout de même sur la pointe des pieds pour l'apercevoir. Elles ne virent qu'une tignasse de cheveux bruns, ébouriffés.

« Moi, je m'appelle Malefoy, se présenta le jeune garçon. Drago Malefoy. »

Il n'avait franchement pas besoin de se présenter, en tout cas pour les deux cousines. Marion chuchota à l'oreille de sa cousine :

« Papa et maman disent que les Malefoy sont imbus de leur richesse et…

_Chuuut ! Ne répète pas tout ce que dise nos parents et ne crois pas aussi tout ce qu'ils disent. Tu es une grande fille maintenant, tu peux faire tes choix toute seule sans ton papa et ta maman. »

Au moment où elles reportaient leur attention sur les deux jeunes garçons, la vieille revint et renvoya Drago Malefoy à son rang. Puis elle invita les élèves à la suivre dans la Grande Salle.

La grande porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit pour la première fois devant les nouvelles années. Tous les élèves regardaient autour d'eux, émerveillés par ce qu'ils voyaient. Juliette et Marion se serraient les mains à n'en plus sentir la douleur. Elles observaient tout, les bougies qui flottaient, les quatre grandes tables, la table des professeurs et le plafond magique. Marion s'émerveilla devant ce plafond étoilé pendant que sa cousine lui déversait son savoir sur ce plafond.

« Tu vois que ça sert de lire des livres sur l'histoire. » Lui glissa-t-elle à la fin de son explication.

Devant elle, la jeune fille qui ressemblait à un épouvantail répétait la même chose à sa camarade que ce que Juliette venait de dire à Marion. _Elle m'énerve déjà, l'autre ! _

Les élèves durent se rassembler devant la table des professeurs. Pendant que le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, expliquait le règlement intérieur, Marion regardait sur l'estrade ce qui les attendait. Il y avait un tabouret sur lequel était posé un chapeau miteux.

Dès que le directeur eut terminé son monologue ennuyant que Juliette avait trouvé passionnant, le chapeau se mit à chanter. C'était une chanson sur les différentes maisons. Marion ne retenu que peu de chose : Gryffondor était pour les courageux, elle n'était pas courageuse, c'était même une lâche, donc une croix sur les lions. Serdaigle était pour les sages et les intelligents, personnellement elle ne se trouvait pas bête mais peut-être pas si intelligente pour aller dans cette maison. Poufsouffle était pour les loyaux, et horreur… elle était loyale ! Serpentard était pour les ambitieux… était-elle ambitieuse ? Elle n'en savait rien…

A présent, Marion avait la phobie du moment où elle passerait. Si le Choixpeau annonçait Poufsouffle… elle… elle… elle se jetterait de la tour d'astronomie !

Juliette était confiante, elle n'avait rien à craindre. On lui avait toujours dit qu'elle était une Serpentard née !

« Juliette Gadish ! » Appela la vieille.

Elle serra une dernière fois la main de sa cousine et s'empressa de monter les marches de l'estrade pour mettre le Choixpeau. La vieille posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête qui s'écria aussitôt :

« SERPENTARD ! »

Jubilant de bonheurs, Juliette partie rejoindre la table des serpents qui l'applaudissaient, l'acclamaient et lui souhaitèrent tous la bienvenue.

Plusieurs noms passèrent, plusieurs minutes défilèrent durant lesquels Marion eut l'impression que la pression était insoutenable. Une main se posa sur elle et elle sursauta. En se retournant, elle aperçut son voisin et ami Alexian Bradley.

« Ah, c'est toi ! Soupira-t-elle. Enfin une tête qui n'est pas inconnue…

_Ouais, je t'ai vu, t'avais l'air tellement stressée j'ai eu pitié de toi.

_Ça se voit tellement ?

_Laisse moi te décrire : tu es…

_Marion Clerwood ! » Appela la vieille.

Marion gémit et fit un bref signe à Alexian.

« Courage ! » Lui souffla-t-il.

Courage… si seulement, elle en avait… Elle se fraya un chemin entre les élèves dont elle eut l'impression qu'ils la dévisageaient. Ses cheveux avaient un problème ? Oui, ce matin ils n'avaient pas été très coopératifs. Elle monta les marches de l'estrade. Elle sentait tous les regards posés sur elle. Elle n'aimait pas du tout cela. La jeune fille s'assit sur le tabouret et l'on posa enfin le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Elle avait l'impression d'entendre son cœur dans sa tête. Tous les élèves et même et les professeurs la regardaient. Elle détestait être regardée par tout le monde.

« Du calme, intervint le Choixpeau en la faisant sursauter. Personne n'est jamais mort entre mes mains. Il ne va rien t'arriver de grave, tu vas être envoyé dans LA maison qu'il te faut. »

_Et pourquoi pas la maison que je voudrais ?_

« Peut-être que la maison que tu veux est la maison qu'il te faut. Voyons voir… qu'est-ce que je vois dans ta tête… »

Par Merlin, il fouillait son cerveau ! Elle avait même l'impression de le sentir dans sa tête…

« Alors… je vois une jeune fille intelligente, pleine de qualités. »

_Ah bon ? Il voit ça, lui ?_

« Oui, je vois aussi que tu es assez craintive… alors quelle maison pourrait t'aller… Mmm… Tu as d'immenses qualités. Pour toi, ce sera donc… »

Juliette semblait être aussi stressée que sa cousine. Elle serrait le bras de Pansy. Cette dernière espérait que le Choixpeau délivrerait vite son verdict pour la délivrer.

« SERPENTARD ! »

La pression tomba d'un coup. Les épaules se relâchèrent, elles tombèrent dès le moment qu'on avait entendu « serpent… » Marion mit même un petit moment à réaliser qu'elle était dans la maison qu'elle souhaitait alors que sa cousine lui hurlait dans les oreilles qu'elles étaient ensembles. Les autres Serpentard hurlaient aussi en l'applaudissant. Ils lui souhaitèrent tous la bienvenue, le préfet et la préfète, les plus grands des élèves, les plus petits, tous !

« Je suis à Serpentard ! Réalisa Marion.

_Oui et on est ensemble !

_Ça va être géant ! S'enthousiasmèrent-elles.

_Toi et moi, on va faire les quatre cent coups ! »

Elles se serrèrent dans les bras l'une contre l'autre et se tapèrent dans les mains, telles deux égaux.

Un peu plus tard dans les dortoirs, Juliette installait ses affaires tout en discutant avec ses nouvelles colocataires de chambre. Il y avait Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode et Inézia Parkman, qu'elles avaient déjà rencontrées dans le train. Mais de plus, il y avait Lisa Verpey, Daphné Greengrass et Noémie Wright.

Juliette était déjà dans son élément, elle avait rangé toutes ses affaires et se présentait à Lisa et Daphné.

Marion n'avait pas défaite sa valise, elle le ferait le lendemain.

« Salut, je m'appelle Noémie Wright. » Se présenta une fille aux cheveux noirs et lisses.

La dénommée Noémie avait une coupe au carré avec une frange en dégradée sur le front. Ses cheveux étaient lisses… Marion ne put s'empêcher de fixer ses cheveux.

« Marion Clerwood… » Se présenta-t-elle timidement.

La dite Noémie sourit… de moquerie ? Marion se sentit blessée. Qu'avait-elle ? Ses cheveux n'étaient pas bien ? Ils étaient si horribles que cela ?

« Tu es toujours comme ça ? » Demanda la dite Noémie.

Toujours les cheveux qui rebiquaient ? Oui, malheureusement !

« Toujours toute timide ? Précisa-t-elle.

_Euh… bah… seulement avec les inconnus, répondit stupidement Marion.

_Bah, tu verras dans quelques jours, on ne sera plus des inconnus pour toi. Ca ira mieux. Les gens m'appellent Nono, pour info.

_D'accord… euh… Nono. »

Cela lui faisait tout drôle de la surnommée ainsi alors qu'elle la connaissait à peine.

« Noémie Wright ? S'enquit Juliette. Parente de Bowman Wright, l'inventeur du vif d'or ?

_Oui, tout a fait. » Répondit Nono.

Juliette se présenta à son tour et s'allongea ensuite près de son lit. Elle fit un grand sourire à sa cousine Marion qui le lui rendit.

« On y est, Marion. On y est… On est enfin à Poudlard. Et pour sept ans !

_On a intérêt à en profiter.

_Oh oui ! Promets moi, qu'avant la dernière année, on courra dans les couloirs et on criera comme des folles qu'on aime Poudlard ?

_Promis. »

Et ce fut avec un sourire entendu et une petite tape dans la main, que les deux cousines s'endormirent pour leurs premières nuits au château de Poudlard.


	10. Crise de jalousie

**Chapitre 9 : Crise de jalousie.**

Juliette rehaussait sa coiffure, hésitant si elle devait s'attacher les cheveux ou non. Marion peignait ses cheveux péniblement, sans grande conviction.

« Attachés ou détachés ? » Lui demanda Juliette.

Marion observa de prêt sa cousine qui détachait et attachait ses cheveux pour lui montrer l'effet que cela produisait. Qu'importe la coiffure qu'elle portait, la cousine aînée était magnifique.

« T'es belle, la complimenta Marion. Détachés, je préfère.

_D'accord. Toi aussi t'es belle.

_... Mmm…

_Mais si !

_T'es tout de même plus belle que moi.

_Si tu te trouves moche, ça veut dire que tu me trouves moche puisqu'on se ressemble. »

Juliette lança un grand sourire à sa cousine et sortit de la salle de bain. Elle resserra sa cravate verte et argent avec beaucoup de fierté et s'admira dans son miroir.

« J'aime beaucoup ton collier, la complimenta Inézia. J'ai remarqué que Marion aussi avait le même.

_Merci, oui c'est un bijou familial. Chaque membre de notre famille porte ce collier.

_Il est très joli. » Répéta Inézia avec un beau sourire d'ange.

Le collier familial de la famille Clerwood-Gadish était une chaîne en bronze d'où pendait un losange sur lequel se tenait dos à dos deux lettres : un C et un G, symbole de leur famille. Sur le losange qui liait les deux lettres, un arbre, un chêne plus précisément, était gravé. Il symbolisait la force de cette famille et surtout la force de leurs liens qui les unissaient.

Les filles du dortoir de première année descendirent dans leur salle commune et remontèrent les cachots en se rendant dans la Grande Salle où le petit déjeuner était servi.

« Moi, je me met à côté de Juliette ! » Lança Inézia en se plaçant près d'elle.

Juliette n'y voyait aucun inconvénient, au contraire. Marion elle en voyait des inconvénients et des gros ! Qu'est-ce que cette fille cherchait ?

Décidant de ne rien laisser paraître, Marion s'installa de l'autre côté de Juliette, près de Nono, Pansy et Millicent.

« Et bien ! Tu as un grand appétit ! S'exclama Nono en voyant tout ce qu'engloutissait Marion.

_J'adore le petit-déjeuner alors je mange bien. Et oui, j'ai un grand appétit.

_C'est héréditaire dans notre famille, lança Juliette.

_Votre famille à l'air cool, commenta Inézia qui s'incrustait dans la conversation.

_Mouais… ça peut aller. Et toi tu viens de l'Amérique ? C'est comment ?

_Ben… c'est l'Amérique. Oui c'est bien et c'est cool, j'adorais sortir le soir avec mes parents dans les plus grands restaurants de Miami.

_Miami ? C'est là que tu habitais ?

_Ouais, c'est cool là-bas. La seule chose que je regrette, c'est le soleil ! En Angleterre il y en a tellement peu !

_Oui, c'est pour cela que je te conseille de ne jamais passer tes vacances en Angleterre.

_Cet été, je vais à Bournemouth, dans le sud, annonça fièrement Inézia.

_Bournemouth ? C'est là qu'on habite ! S'exclama Juliette.

_Oui je sais, mes parents m'ont dit qu'on irait à la Baguette Enchantée !

_C'est vrai ? Génial, tu me diras quand pour que je passe afin de se voir.

_Oui je t'enverrais un hibou.

_Cool, tu vas voir Bournemouth c'est cool. Par contre, pour le soleil, nous on préfère la France.

_La France ? Vous êtes déjà aller en France ?

_Nos arrière grands parents étaient français, c'est pour ça qu'on a des prénoms français.

_Hé ! Claude ! Venez les gars ! » Appela alors Inézia.

La bande de première année des garçons Serpentard venait de descendre. Le dit Claude tourna la tête et lança un grand sourire à la divine Inézia. Il fit signe aux autres garçons de le joindre. Tous s'installèrent vers les filles : Claude Lockwood, Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, Vincent Grabbe et Grégory Goyle.

Toutes les filles semblaient ravies de faire connaissance avec les garçons de leur année et jacassaient devant eux.

Marion et Nono préféraient discuter entre elles plutôt que de se perdre dans les gloussements et jacassements.

« Bon, tu viens Juliette, on va être en retard, l'appela Inézia en se levant.

_J'arrive ! Venez les filles ! » Claironna la concernée.

Toutes les filles se levèrent pour suivre les deux « supers copines » ! A l'arrière, Marion bouillonnait de rage ! C'était SA cousine, SON amie, SON sosie, et elle était dans SA famille. De quel droit cette Inézia Parkman se mettait-elle entre les deux ? Comment osait-elle les séparer ? Elles étaient pareilles et inséparables, comment pouvait-elle arriver à les éloigner ?

Elles arrivèrent devant la salle de métamorphose, le premier cours de leur première journée. Déjà Inézia et Juliette se promenaient bras dessus, bras dessous, comme les deux meilleures amies du monde.

La vieille de la dernière fois les invita à entrer dans sa salle et les élèves prirent place. Juliette et Inézia se précipitèrent sur le premier rang, Marion s'assit au troisième avec Nono. Comment sa cousine, Juliette avait-elle pu l'oublier ? Elle s'était installée aux côtés de la Parkman sans même se soucier de Marion.

« Bonjours les enfants et bienvenue à Poudlard ! Les accueillit la vieille. Je me présente, je suis le professeur Minerva McGonagall, et je serais votre professeur de métamorphose durant vos années de scolarité. Pour commencer ce premier cours, vous allez tous sortir une feuille et écrire votre nom, prénom et votre âge. Vous allez m'indiquer si vous avez des frères et sœurs dans cette école et en quelle année sont-ils. Puis vous allez m'expliquer en quelques phrases, ce qu'est pour vous la métamorphose. Allez-y ! »

Les élèves se pressèrent de sortir une feuille de parchemin et de tremper leur plume dans leur encrier. Ce fut avec joie que Juliette écrit pour la première fois avec sa plume.

_Juliette Gadish, 11 ans._

_Aucun frère et sœur dans cette école._

_Pour moi, la Métamorphose c'est apprendre à étudier une magie très compliquée. La Métamorphose c'est pouvoir transformer des objets en d'autres objets, mais aussi d'apprendre les différentes formes de métamorphose (ex : Animagus)._

Le professeur s'était transformé en chat gris rayé et s'était assis sur le bureau sous les yeux ébahis des autres élèves. Certains chuchotaient en désignant le chat qui les fusillaient du regard, les incitant à faire leur travail. Marion observa comment sa voisine, Nono, procédait avant de se lancer elle-même dans sa rédaction. Elle écrivait son nom, prénom et âge quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit. Deux jeunes Gryffondor arrivèrent en courant, un rouquin et l'autre était Harry Potter.

Les élèves restèrent scotchés en voyant « le garçon qui avait survécu » entrer dans la salle. C'était bien lui, petit, menue, fragile, les lunettes rondes, ses cheveux noirs en bataille et sa frange qui balayait son front cachant sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

« Ouf ! Imagine la tête de la vieille McGonagall si on était arrivé en retard ! » Lança le rouquin à Harry Potter.

Marion et Nono se regardèrent avec de grands yeux. Le chat sauta du bureau et se métamorphosa en « la vieille McGonagall ». Le rouquin resta la bouche grande ouverte.

« Euh… Vous êtes vachement douée ! La complimenta-t-il avec un sourire crispé.

_Merci pour ce compliment Mr. Weasley, le remercia le professeur. Mais peut-être serait-il plus efficace que je vous transforme vous et votre ami, Mr. Potter, en montre à gousset ! Ou peut-être en plan de l'école ? Vous n'en avez pas besoin pour trouver vos places. »

Les deux Gryffondor se regardèrent et s'installèrent aux places que le professeur leur avait désigné.

« Tu vois les deux Gryffondor ? Souffla Juliette à Inézia qui hocha la tête. Eux deux, je ne les sens pas du tout. Ca va être deux gros boulets, tu verras.

_En plus, hier, le Potter il a remballé Drago d'une façon pas très commode.

_Mais je ne le sens pas, lui. Et même les deux.

_Quoique, le petit Weasley, je trouve qu'il est trop mignon avec son sourire crispé et sa tignasse de cheveux roux.

_Mouais… ça peut aller. »

Les deux jeunes filles ricanèrent discrètement.

Le soir même, Marion envoya un hibou à ses parents. Elle regarda s'envoler Roulette, sa chouette dans la nuit. Puis elle sortit de sa valise, son précieux journal. Il lui avait tant manqué !

_Lundi 2 septembre 1991_

_Cher Journal,_

_Me voilà à Poudlard, me voilà dans ce château. Et surprise, je suis à Serpentard ! Je n'en reviens pas moi-même. Je suis malheureusement avec cette Inézia Parkman ! J'en ai marre de cette fille, elle me suit partout ! De plus, elle focalise l'attention de Juliette sur elle qui me laisse tomber comme une vieille chaussette. _

_Sinon, le reste des Serpentard est assez cool. Les filles sont plutôt sympa. J'ai fait la connaissance de Nono, une fille que j'aime beaucoup. _

_Aujourd'hui, on a bien rigolé avec Nono et Lisa quand les deux jumeaux Weasley ont jeté des Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue sur Mr. Rusard, le concierge. _

_Et on s'est aussi moqué d'une fille qui ressemble à un épouvantail et qui s'appelle Hermione Granger, quand elle répondait à une question juste et qu'elle était toute fière après ceci. C'était trop excellent ! Avec Nono et Lisa, on n'en pouvait plus. Et Claude Lockwood, nous a entendu alors après il a rit avec nous. _

_Une belle journée même si Juliette m'a beaucoup déçue en restant avec Inézia. _

_Bisous mon cher Journal._

Juliette s'amusait à inventer une danse avec Inézia sur une chanson qui passait sur le poste radio que les jeunes filles de Serpentard avaient dans leur dortoir et qui leur servait de réveil.

« Un, deux, trois… Un, deux, trois… »

Pansy et Millicent les regardaient et les applaudirent à la fin. Au final de leur danse improvisée, les deux jeunes filles se cognèrent la tête l'une contre l'autre. Elles rirent aux éclats après cela et se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre.

« Viens, on s'invente un tchèque, proposa Juliette à Inézia.

_Ouais, on a cas faire point, main, on agite les doigts et on se tape de la main. »

Elles essayèrent leur tout nouveau tchèque qu'elles venaient d'inventer. Il fonctionnait.

« On est fait pour s'entendre toi et moi, lui confia Inézia avant de se coucher.

_Oui, c'est vrai qu'on ne passait pas beaucoup de temps ensemble avant. On se croisait, on se disait bonjour mais on ne se parlait pas beaucoup.

_Oui, c'est dommage. Mais déjà deux jours passés avec toi m'ont permis de dire que je t'aime déjà énormément.

_Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Elles se serrèrent dans les bras et rirent encore sous l'effet du contentement. Marion rabattit la couette sur sa tête d'un coup sec. Elle détestait Inézia Parkman !

« Tu me prêtes ton serre-tête ? Demanda Inézia à Juliette dans la salle de bain du dortoir.

_Bien sûr. Tu me prêtes ton bracelet ?

_Évidemment. Regarde, j'adore les serre-tête !

_Il te va bien le mien.

_Merci, mon bracelet aussi te va bien.

_Merci. T'es belle, Inézia !

_Toi aussi, t'es belle, Juliette ! »

Elles se serrèrent dans les bras l'une contre l'autre.

« Faudra faire attention, on va finir par tomber amoureuse, ricana Inézia.

_Mais je suis déjà sous le charme ma chérie, plaisanta Juliette.

_Mon amour ! »

Elles se serrèrent à nouveau dans leurs bras. Marion entra dans la salle de bain, morose. Comme sa cousine ne la saluait pas, trop occupée à compter fleurette à « sa chérie » comme elle disait, Marion lança d'une voix forte :

« Bonjours, Juliette ! »

Le deux nouvelles meilleures amies s'arrêtèrent dans leur délire et saluèrent Marion avant de quitter la salle de bain. Inézia attrapa la cravate de Juliette et l'attira contre elle :

« Salut, chérie ! Lui lança-t-elle avec un regard de braise.

_Oh, tu veux te la jouer comme ça, bébé ?

_Oui, ma chérie, ma douce. »

Elles rirent entre elles n'arrivant plus à s'arrêter. En remontant les cachots avec Pansy et Millicent, leurs rires résonnaient dans la pénombre des cachots. Les quatre filles entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et rejoignirent la table des Serpentard. Elles saluèrent les garçons au passage et s'installèrent vers eux.

« Je te sers quoi, chérie ? Caviar et vin rouge sous les chandelles devant un couché de soleil ? Glissa Juliette à Inézia.

_Oh ! C'est quoi ça ? S'écria Blaise en l'entendant.

_Inézia et moi, on est en couple. » Annonça Juliette avant d'exploser de rire avec Inézia.

La table des Gryffondor se retourna pour observer les deux jeunes filles qui leur lancèrent un grand sourire hypocrite.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient eux ? Lança Inézia.

_Entendre deux filles dire qu'elles sont en couple, ça peut faire peur, ricana Pansy.

_On s'en fiche, nous on s'aime. Hein, ma chérie ? »

Pour toute réponse, Juliette fourra la cuillère d'Inézia rempli de gelée dans la bouche de cette dernière.

Un rire strident s'échappa de la Grande Salle lorsque Marion entra avec Nono, Lisa et Daphné. _Elles sont encore en train de rire les deux « meilleures amies du monde » ! _Ce fut à ce moment là, qu'elle aperçut sa cousine donner la béquée à Inézia. Marion leva les yeux au ciel.

Les quatre Serpentard s'installèrent à la table des Serpentard et s'incrustèrent dans la conversation.

« Tiens, Potter et son chien-chien ! Lança Drago lorsque les deux Gryffondor entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Aujourd'hui, c'est notre premier cours de vol sur balai et j'ai hâte de ridiculiser Potter. »

Il croqua dans sa pomme avec un regard sadique. Pansy partit dans un grand rire niais.

« Vas-y, Dray, tu vas le ridiculiser complètement. Je suis avec toi ! » Lui lança-t-elle.  
>Marion, Nono, Lisa et Daphné se concertèrent entre elles d'un simple regard et ricanèrent. La Parkinson semblait complètement sous le charme du fils Malefoy.<p>

Après le banquet, les premières années Gryffondor et Serpentard se rejoignirent dans la cour, pour leur premier cours de vol sur balai.

On leur distribua des balais et tous se mirent en rang dans la cour pendant que leur professeur vérifiait qu'ils avaient tous posés à terre leur balai à leur droite.

« Bonjours les enfants, les accueillit-elle ensuite. Je suis Mrs. Bibine, votre professeur de vol sur balai. Bien, approchez-vous de vos balais. »

La petite troupe d'élèves s'approcha des balais.

« Levez votre main droite au-dessus de votre balai et dites : Debout ! »

Comme des petits soldats obéissant à leur général, les élèves levèrent leur main au-dessus de leur balai. Ce fut un véritable brouhaha de « debout » parmi tous les élèves. Très peu avait réussi à lever leur balai.

« Debout ! » Commanda Drago à la gauche de Juliette.

Le balai se leva d'un coup sans caprice. Juliette observa son voisin et l'imita :

« Debout ! »

Le balai se leva. Elle fit un grand sourire à sa voisine Inézia qui avait elle aussi réussi.

Plus loin, Marion expliquait à Millicent comment lever son balai.

« Debout ! Commandait la jeune élève. Pff ! Debout ! Debout ! Mais DEBOUT !

_Ca ne sert à rien de t'énerver, Millicent, lui expliqua-t-elle. Tu dois juste lui dire « debout » avec respect.

_Debout ! Pff ! Mais je n'y arrive pas et ça m'énerve ! » S'exaspéra-t-elle.

Encore un peu plus loin, le petit Weasley était à terre et gémissait en se tenant le nez. Il venait de se prendre le balai en pleine face. Les Serpentard ricanaient de le voir gémir. Juliette et Inézia échangèrent un regard en riant.

Une fois que tous les élèves eurent levé leur balai, Mrs. Bibine donna de nouvelles consignes :

« Très bien. Enfourchez vos balais. Puis à mon coup de sifflet, vous frapperez violemment le sol et vous vous élèverez de quelques centimètres du sol puis vous vous pencherez en avant pour redescendre. A mon coup de sifflet… »

Tous les élèves se tenaient près pour ce premier essai. Le coup de sifflet retentit. Ils allaient tous frapper le sol lorsqu'un de leur camarade s'éleva plus haut que prévu. C'était le joufflu qu'avaient rencontré les deux cousines dans le train. Juliette ne se souvenait même plus de son nom et peu lui importait, il n'était pas très important. _Il doit s'appeler Narville, un truck dans le genre, _tenta-t-elle de se souvenir.

Toutefois, Narville semblait prendre de l'altitude dangereusement. Il avait beau se pencher en avant, le balai s'élevait encore et encore.

« Mr. Londubat veuillez redescendre maintenant ! Lui ordonna le professeur.

_Mais j'essaie ! » Lui cria-t-il.

Alors le balai partit en flèche droit vers les murs du château. Le balai se cogna plusieurs fois aux murs de l'enceinte de Poudlard. Londubat s'agrippait de toutes ses forces à son balai pour ne pas tomber. Puis le balai monta en chandelle, direction les hautes tours. Londubat fut retenu par sa robe de sorcier sur une statue décorative sur les hauts murs. Sa cape se déchira sous son poids et il se fracassa à terre.

Tous les élèves coururent et l'encerclèrent pour voir s'il allait bien. Mrs. Bibine arriva en courant et recommanda aux élèves de s'écarter. Elle souleva le pauvre élève qui semblait avoir le poignet cassé.

« Je le conduis à l'infirmerie, annonça-t-elle. Durant mon absence, je ne veux voir aucun élève sur son balai. Si je vois un seul balai dans les airs, celui qui sera dessus sera renvoyé de l'école et ce, avant d'avoir eus le temps de dire quidditch ! » Les avertit-elle.

Les élèves s'écartèrent pour les laisser passer. Londubat gémissait pendant que le professeur traversait avec lui la cour pour le conduire à l'infirmerie. Marion s'approcha de Juliette :

« Ça à l'air grave, lui dit-elle. Le pauvre, il me fait pitié tout de même.

_Il n'avait cas contrôler son balai, lui répondit sa cousine.

_Ce n'était pas lui, c'était son balai ! Il est devenu fou, il était défectueux, le défendit Marion.

_De toute façon, on se demande pourquoi on n'a pas le droit d'avoir nos propres balais pour qu'il arrive ça.

_Regardez ! Les interpella Drago en ramassa quelque chose à terre.

_C'est un Rappeltout ? Hasarda Pansy.

_Oui, lui répondit Juliette.

_En se servant de ça, ce gros lourdaud aurait pus se rappeler qu'il fallait mieux qu'il tombe sur ses grosses fesses, ricana Drago.

_Donne moi ça, Malefoy ! » Arriva Potter.

Les Serpentard ricanèrent. Avaient-ils bien entendu ? Potter avait-il vraiment osé hausser le ton contre Drago ? Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, faisant sourire tous les Serpentard. Puis il se retourna pour faire face à Potter.

« Non, lui cracha-t-il. Je vais le laisser quelque part pour que Londubat le retrouve. »

Il enfourcha son balai avec beaucoup de classe. Tellement de classe que Pansy ne sut retenir un gloussement.

« Sur le toit, par exemple, ricana-t-il en s'élevant dans le ciel. Alors Potter, c'est de hors de ta portée ? »

Potter ne se démonta pas et commença à enfourcher son balai. Même les avertissements de l'intello de Granger ne servir à rien.

« Mais quel idiot ! Soupira Granger.

_Quel crétin ! » Ricana Juliette.

Tous les Serpentard rirent à sa remarque. _On va enfin voir se qu'il vaut le Potter, _songea Juliette. _On va enfin voir s'il est à la hauteur de sa réputation. _

Avec une assez bonne maîtrise du balai, il s'éleva dans les airs et arriva à hauteur de Drago. Les deux échangèrent quelques mots avant que Drago ne lance le Rappeltout de Londubat, de toutes ses forces. Potter partit à toute vitesse, le rattraper.

« On parie qu'il ne va pas y arriver ? » Chuchota Juliette à sa cousine.

Les deux échangèrent un sourire et reportèrent leur attention sur Potter qui filait dans les airs après le Rappeltout.

Drago était descendu de son balai et tous les Serpentard l'entourèrent pour le féliciter.

« Je lui ai dit « bravo » ! » Chuchota Pansy à Millicent, toute hystérique.

Mais les félicitations ne durèrent pas très longtemps. Potter revint sur son balai avec dans sa main, le Rappeltout de Londubat.

Tous les Gryffondor coururent pour le féliciter et l'acclamer.

« Harry ! Harry ! Harry ! Hurlaient-ils.

_Pitié ! On dirait un harem ! S'exaspéra Drago en jetant à terre son balai d'un mouvement de rage. Qui veut rejoindre le harem de Potter ? »

Sa remarque provoqua les ricanements des Serpentard.

Le professeur McGonagall arriva alors.

« Mr. Potter ! Appela-t-elle. Suivez-moi ! »

Potter laissa son balai à Weasley, son chien-chien. Les Serpentard ricanèrent encore plus fort en le voyant s'éloigner avec la vieille McGo.

Ils ne ricanèrent pas bien longtemps… Le soir même, dans la Grande Salle, à l'heure du banquet, les Gryffondor acclamait Potter comme nouvel attrapeur de leur équipe de quidditch.

Drago repoussa son assiette d'un mouvement et croisa les bras en signe de protestation.

« Je vais écrire à mon père pour qu'il porte plainte ! C'est du favoritisme ! Il devrait être renvoyé. » Enrageait-il.

Les autres Serpentard préféraient le laisser s'énerver tout seul. Certes cela les exaspéraient beaucoup mais personne n'était plus exaspéré que Drago. Ils n'avaient pas envie de se frotter à lui pour le moment.

Après le banquet, Juliette et Inézia se levèrent toutes les deux et sortirent de la Grande Salle, bras dessus, bras dessous.

« Je ne l'aime pas Potter, confia Juliette à Inézia, dans les dortoirs.

_Moi non plus. De toute façon, on l'avait dit dès le début qu'on ne le sentait pas.

_Oui, on l'avait dit. »

Marion et Nono entrèrent à leur tour dans les dortoirs pendant que les deux autres filles discutaient. Les « je t'aime », « je t'adore », « ma chérie », « on est pareille », fusèrent.

Marion enfila son pyjama et plia son uniforme avant de se coucher dans son lit et d'en sortir un livre qu'elle avait emporté.

Juliette pliait son uniforme et s'apprêtait à se coucher. Elle entra dans son lit.

« Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle à sa cousine.

_Oui, lui répondit-elle sans quitter son livre des yeux.

_Non, ça ne va pas, devina Juliette. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_Rien, juste que tu m'ignores un peu, avoua Marion en refermant son livre.

_Mais je ne t'ignore pas du tout. J'ai le droit de bien m'entendre avec une autre fille, c'est tout.

_Oui, mais bon. Tu me laisses un peu sur le côté, tenta-t-elle de lui faire remarquer.

_Mais t'es avec Nono et Lisa. Et puis tu peux venir avec nous, ça ne nous dérange pas.

_Moi ? Avec Inézia ?

_C'est une fille cool quand tu l'as connais.

_Ça, je l'ai bien vu que tu l'aimes ton Inézia, ta « chérie ». » Ironisa-t-elle.

Juliette sortit de son lit pour rejoindre celui de sa cousine qu'elle serra contre elle. Marion tenta de se dégager.

« Arrête d'être jalouse, toi ! Même si j'aime beaucoup Inézia, tu es ma cousine. C'est toi mon sosie, toi qui me ressemble, toi qui fais parti de ma famille.

_Oui, mais…

_TOI ! Persista-t-elle. Mais si tu te sens tellement exclus, je promets que j'essaierais de faire des efforts. Mais toi, tu dois faire des efforts avec Inézia.

_D'accord, je te le promet.

_Et arrête… d'être jalouse ! »

Pendant qu'elle lui disait ces paroles, elle lui envoya son oreiller dans la figure. Marion se dégagea et prit son oreiller qu'elle lança sur sa cousine. Les deux cousines frappèrent leur oreiller, l'un contre l'autre en ricanant. Il ne suffit à Juliette que de quelques chatouilles à Marion pour lui permettre de l'atteindre. Elle abattit son oreiller sur sa cousine qui se tordait de rire.


	11. Un, deux, trois, nous irons aux bois

**Chapitre 10 : Un, deux, trois, nous irons aux bois**

** Quatre, cinq, six, cueillir des cerises.**

Philippe et Fabienne Clerwood recevaient pour ce jour leur voisin, Marie-line et Jean-Christophe Gadish. Les parents de Marion étaient ravis d'avoir reçus la troisième lettre de leur fille.

Ils la lurent à haute voix à l'intention des parents de Juliette.

« Et voilà, conclut Mrs. Clerwood une fois sa lecture terminée.

_Elle était belle cette lettre. Nos deux filles semblent bien s'y plaire à Poudlard, en conclut Mrs. Gadish. Remarquez, nous notre fille, elle ne nous a envoyé qu'une seule lettre depuis le début.

_Nous Marion, nous a envoyé trois lettre durant cette semaine… c'est mauvais signe. » S'aperçut soudain sa mère.

* * *

><p>Louise frappait à la porte de ses voisins. Zorua, l'elfe de maison de sa cousine, lui ouvrit la porte.<p>

« Soyez la bienvenue, mademoiselle Louise, l'accueillit-elle en lui prenant son manteau dégoulinant.

_Bonjour Zorua ! La salua-t-elle. Mon oncle et ma tante sont-ils là ?

_Non, ils travaillent à la Baguette Enchantée, lui répondit l'elfe.

_Et Léa ?

_Oui, dans sa chambre, mademoiselle. Désirez-vous que je vous y conduise ?

_Non, ça ira. Merci, Zorua ! » Lança-t-elle en montant les escaliers.

Elle arriva dans le couloir de l'étage supérieur du manoir de sa cousine. Louise marcha jusqu'à la porte de Léa et frappa. Elle trouva sa cousine qui dessinait son une feuille de parchemin, sur son lit.

« Coucou, lui lança-t-elle gaiement. Tu fais quoi ?

_Je dessine une robe. Regarde, tu aimes ? »

Louise s'approcha du lit de sa cousine et détailla la robe qu'elle venait de dessiner sur un mannequin lui-même dessiné par Léa.

« Oui, elle est très jolie. J'ai une bonne nouvelle. J'ai reçu une lettre de Marion ! » Annonça-t-elle.

Le crayon tomba et Léa se redressa d'un coup. Elle se redressa, toute excitée à l'idée d'avoir des nouvelles de sa cousine.

« C'est vrai ?

_Oui, elle a bien précisé dans sa lettre qu'elle était destinée à nous deux.

_Lis ! Lis ! » La pressa Léa.

Louise sortit de l'enveloppe la lettre de leur cousine et la lut :

_A mes cousines, Louise et Léa._

_Très chères cousines… Bon je vais arrêter d'écrire comme si je m'adressais à mon employeur. _

_J'espère que vous allez bien, que vous vous éclatez comme avant. Moi, tout va bien à Poudlard. C'est vraiment merveilleux et si vous pensiez que vous menez une vie de rêve, vous n'y êtes pas du tout ! Car vous n'avez pas encore visité Poudlard ! _

_A Poudlard, chaque jour est un véritable trésor, chaque nuit est une fantaisie, chaque son est une symphonie. Oui, c'est vraiment un rêve là-bas ! _

_Je me réveille, je me sens bien comme chaque matin. Quoi de plus normal après tout ? Je descends à la Grande Salle et j'ai faim de quelque chose qui ne peut pas se manger, quelque chose d'inaccessible. Bon, d'accord c'est toujours aussi normal. Quand soudain, on entend des voix familières, les voix de ses amis. On entend les sons des couverts, le rire de certain, le bâillement des autres. Tout ceci produit comme un rythme qui vous entraîne plus loin que les cieux. _

_Les cours sont passionnants, on y apprend tellement de chose. J'aime beaucoup les cours de Sortilège et de Défense contre les Forces du mal. _

_Je me suis faite de nouveaux amis que je serais ravie de vous les présentez… l'année prochaine ! _

_Franchement, vous devez être trop dégoûtées de ne pas être là. Je vous plains, quelque part. Ha, ha, ha ! _

_Mais vous me manquez et j'ai hâte de vous retrouvez aux vacances de Noël. _

_Bisous à vous deux et à toute la famille. Je vous aime. _

_Marion_

« Ah, elle écrit toujours comme une intello ! S'exclama Léa. Je ne sais même pas ce que sont les cieux. Tu sais, toi ?

_Euh… pas vraiment… Répondit Louise. On lui répond ?

_Ouais, attend j'ai du parchemin ! »

Léa se leva de son lit en faisant une pirouette et une roue pour atterrir vers son bureau. Elle prit une feuille de parchemin et avec deux pas chassés, elle rejoignit sa cousine sur son lit.

« T'as toujours besoin de faire des roues, des pirouettes… ?

_Oui, j'aime bien me déplacer comme ça, vois-tu ?

_Mouais… Bon, tu écris parce que je n'aime pas écrire.

_Non, tu écris. Je n'aime pas écrire non plus.

_Tu es la plus vieille de nous deux, c'est à toi de le faire, se défendit Louise.

_Tu es la plus jeune, à toi l'honneur !

_Justement, si tu me laisses ainsi l'honneur, je décide de ne pas écrire.

_T'es chiante !

_Je sais. » Claironna Louise.

_Yes ! Ce n'est pas moi qui écris ! _Se réjouit-elle intérieurement. Léa trempa sa plume dans son encrier et approcha sa plume du parchemin. Elle la laissa en suspension et regarda son parchemin vierge.

« J'écris quoi ?

_Tu écris… Chercha Louise. Tu écris « chère Marion ». Non, plutôt « Chères Marion et Juliette ».

_Pourquoi Juliette ? Elle ne nous a pas écrit, elle ! S'indigna Léa.

_Oui, mais c'est plus poli.

_Mouais… donc… Chères… Marion… et Juliette… Voilà, ensuite ?

_Euh… »

Les deux cousines regardèrent le parchemin où Léa avait écris quelques mots. Elles cherchèrent, dans leur esprit pas très littéraire, quelques idées.

« On pourrait peut-être lui dire qu'on va bien, non ? Songea Léa.

_Bonne idée ! Tu mets… « Nous allons très bien. Nous avons bien reçu ta lettre et nous sommes très contentes. » »

Léa s'attela à son travail, s'appliquant du mieux qu'elle put pour bien écrire. Elles mirent plusieurs minutes pour trouver une autre idée, puis encore une, jusqu'à finir leur lettre qu'elles relurent pour vérifier les fautes d'orthographes.

_Cher Marion et Juliette,_

_Nous te remerssion pour ta lettre. Nous allons très bien, et nous somme très contente de ta lettre._

_Nous ne somme pas du tous dégoûté de ne pas hêtre à Poudlard, ne tant fait pas. _

_Toute la famille va très bien. Nous nous éclatons toujours autent même sans vous d'eux. _

_On vous fait plein de bisou et nous aussi on vous aime. _

_Léa et Louise._

_Ps de la part de Louise : Léa se palme toujours devant J-B. L'otre jour, elle a même glousser devant lui._

Louise était contente de ce qu'elle avait rajouté à la fin de leur lettre. Léa allait chercher une enveloppe lorsqu'elle l'avait marqué. Louise relut une dernière fois la lettre. _C'est bon, il n'y a aucune faute ! _Se félicita-t-elle.

Avant que sa cousine ne revienne et n'aperçoive la phrase qu'elle avait rajoutée, Louise plia la lettre.

Léa revint avec une enveloppe et glissa la lettre à l'intérieur. Puis les deux jeunes filles descendirent et demandèrent à Zorua le hibou de la famille. L'elfe hésita un moment, puis finis pas céder en entendant que cette lettre était destinée à mademoiselle Marion et mademoiselle Juliette.

Léa confia la lettre au hibou de ses parents et le regarda s'envoler sous la pluie battante.

Le lendemain, la pluie et les nuages gris avaient disparu. Le soleil brillait malgré le vent qui soufflait fort.

Pour profiter de ce soleil, la famille de Léa et celle de Louise décidèrent d'emmener leurs enfants se promener dans les bois en emmenant par la même occasion leurs neveux et nièce, Antoine, Charlotte et Guillaume. Ces derniers étaient seuls chez eux, leurs parents travaillant à la Baguette Enchantée. A à la famille, se joignit la famille Bradley. Léa serra de toutes ses forces le bras de Louise avant de courir vers son prince.

Il était venu… Le beau Jean-Baptiste Bradley arrivait, ses cheveux volant dans le vent, son sourire illuminant son visage. Léa ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui sourire stupidement en rajustant ses cheveux qui s'envolaient dans tous les sens, cause du vent.

Louise marchait devant avec ses cousins Antoine et Guillaume, préférant laisser Léa jacasser avec J-B. Leurs parents à l'arrière discutaient entre eux et les plus jeunes s'amusaient à faire la course.

Parfois Louise préférait rester avec ses deux cousins, les filles l'énervaient au bout d'un moment. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en voyant sa cousine toute hystérique devant J-B.

« La feinte de Porskoff, elle est impossible à faire, dit Antoine à Guillaume.

_Ouais, avec ma sœur on a essayé des centaines de fois de la faire. C'était une catastrophe à tous les coups, commenta Guillaume.

_Moi aussi avec Marion on a essayé mais c'est impossible, s'incrusta Louise.

_Ouais, je me souviens une fois Marion elle s'était prise le souafle dans la gueule…

_Antoine ! Le reprit son oncle. Comment tu parles ?

_Dans la figure, se corrigea-t-il pendant que Louise ricanait.

_Oui, je me souviens, c'était génial ce moment. Mais une fois, avec Marion on avait réussi à faire la Pince de Parkin à Guillaume ! Se souvint-elle.

_Oui, ça va… Mais après Marion elle s'est énervée parce que je l'avais repoussé avec un coup de coude, ricana le frère de Marion.

_Oui, mais tu nous avais fait mal, la défendit Louise.

_Bah c'est ça le quidditch. » Répondit Antoine.

Le petit trio continuait sa discussion sur le quidditch pendant que Léa et J-B, à l'arrière parlaient plutôt de lecture et d'écriture. Si Léa n'était pas une fane de l'écriture et de la lecture, elle réprimait cela pour ne rien laisser paraître à son ami.

« Marion m'a envoyé une lettre, annonça Léa. Elle écrit comme mes parents. Pour son âge, elle a un bon langage.

_Ouais, je sais, quand je recevais des lettres de Marion des fois, je demandais à mes parents ce que voulaient dire certains mots. Mes parents m'ont toujours dit que Marion avait un bon langage. Cela dit, Juliette aussi.

_Moi je ne suis pas très douée pour écrire, avoua Léa. On a mis une demi-heure pour répondre à la lettre de Marion.

_Une demi-heure ! S'écria-t-il.

_Peut-être pas une demi-heure mais quelque chose comme ça. Il faut trouver les idées, il faut écrire, il faut se relire… Roo, c'est trop compliqué !

_Ouais, c'est pour cela que j'aimais beaucoup Marion. On pouvait avoir une énorme conversation sur l'écriture ou sur les livres. »

_Dit donc, on parle beaucoup de Marion, là ! On change de sujet, non ? Marion, Marion, Marion… oui, elle est géniale ma cousine, je le sais ! Mais moi aussi j'ai des qualités ! _

D'accord, Léa n'était pas un écrivain, ni une lectrice, elle n'était pas littéraire. Les seuls livres qu'elle pouvait lire étaient les contes et encore, elle sautait quelques pages parfois.

Mais Léa était plus quelqu'un de dynamique, qui avait envie de délirer, de prendre plaisir à la vie. Elle n'était sérieuse comme tous ces littéraires, adepte de la lecture et de l'écriture. Elle aimait bouger, ne jamais tomber dans la routine, se lever tôt, faire la folle… Bref, délirer.

Une autre qualité qu'elle avait, était de chanter. Si elle n'était pas une littéraire, c'était une artiste. Elle aimait dessiner, chanter, et jouer de la musique. Les arts étaient sa passion.

La famille arriva finalement à l'endroit qu'elle désirait. C'était une clairière, rempli de cerisiers. Certes ce n'était pas la saison des cerises mais ils n'avaient jamais su pourquoi ces cerisiers là donnaient des cerises en août et septembre. Les cerises étaient bien mûres, beaucoup étaient tombées par terre. Elles étaient prêtes à être mangées.

« Chacun ramène un panier de cerises ! » Annoncèrent leurs parents.

Les enfants se jetèrent sur les cerisiers. Les plus petits cueillaient les cerises qui étaient à leur portée, tandis que les plus grands grimpaient aux arbres.

Louise monta à son cerisier. C'était celui où elle avait pris l'habitude de cueillir ses cerises. Elle s'installa entre deux branches et cueillit les cerises de son arbre.

Léa monta la rejoindre et s'installa en face de sa cousine.

« Tu te souviens quand Juliette était tombée de l'arbre et qu'on l'avait conduit à St. Mangouste ? Lui rappela-t-elle tout en remplissant son panier.

_Ah oui, comment oublier ce jour, ricana Louise. Maintenant, on en rit bien mais le jour où c'est arrivé, on ne riait pas du tout. Je me souviens, elle se disputait avec son frère quand elle est tombée.

_Ouais… c'était la faute d'ANTOINE ! Cria Léa pour qu'il l'entende.

_De quoi qui était de ma faute ? S'approcha l'intéressé.

_Quand Juliette, elle est tombée de l'arbre, lui rappela Léa.

_Ah oui, c'était juste parce qu'elle n'était pas douée, ricana-t-il.

_Non, elle se disputait avec toi, l'interrompit Louise.

_Non, on ne se disputait pas. Je mangeais toutes les cerises alors elle voulait aussi en manger et elle a voulut s'avancer sauf qu'elle est tombée. »

Les trois ricanèrent en se remémorant ce jour-là. Guillaume et J-B vinrent les rejoindre. Les cinq s'installèrent dans le cerisier de Louise et mangèrent toutes les cerises qui se trouvaient à leur portée.

« On y va les enfants ! » Les appela leurs parents.

Les cinq regardèrent leur panier qui contenait à peine dix cerises. Ils se hâtèrent alors de cueillir le plus de cerises possible.

« Les enfants ! Dépêchez-vous ! »

Ils cueillaient, cueillaient, cueillaient… Puis ils descendirent du cerisier et coururent après leurs parents et les plus jeunes des enfants qui étaient déjà parti.

« Louise, regarde ton panier, il est à moitié plein ! S'indigna sa mère en voyant son panier.

_C'est parce qu'elle a tout mangé. Et elle a bien raison. » Dit son père en lui adressant un clin d'œil.


	12. Halloween, fête de la terreur

**Chapitre 11 : Halloween, fête de la terreur**

Marion et Juliette relisaient pour la énième fois la lettre de leurs cousines en riant.

« Et je te pari qu'elles sont persuadées de n'avoir faites aucune fautes ! Ricana Marion.

_Oui, je te pari qu'elles sont supers fières et qu'elles ont relu leur lettre au moins dix fois ! Ajouta Juliette qui n'en pouvait plus tellement elles riaient.

_On leur répond ?

_Juliette ! Appela Inézia en arrivant dans les dortoirs. On va se promener ?

_Où tu veux aller ? Il pleut et il y a du vent.

_Oui mes dans les couloirs on trouvera peut-être un petit Poufsouffle.

_J'arrive dans quelques minutes, laisse moi le temps de répondre à la lettre de mes cousines.

_Ah, mais il y a pleins de fautes ! » S'indigna Inézia en parcourant la lettre du regard.

_Non, sans blague ? Tu ne vas pas nous dire que question orthographe, tu t'y connais ? _Songea Marion. _La seule chose qu'elle connaît absolument par cœur ce sont les milliers produits de beauté qu'elle se met tous les jours sur la figure. Des crèmes, des lotions, des produits… Tout un tas de truc._

« Je t'attends en bas, dans la salle commune.

_Ouais, j'arrive.

_Au fait, il y a Pansy qui se joint à nous, lui souffla Inézia.

_Non, mais pourquoi ? S'indigna Juliette.

_Parce que Drago vient aussi alors elle vient. Elle m'énerve avec son Dray, là !

_Mais pourquoi il vient lui aussi ?

_Parce qu'il a envie de voir comment on terrorise les Poufsouffle. Blaise aussi vient.

_Attend, mais t'as invité tout le monde ou quoi ?

_Non, juste toi, moi, Dray, Blaise et Pansy qui s'est incrustée.

_Et Millicent ? Parce que les deux sont inséparables alors…

_Non, elle ne vient pas, elle reste avec Lisa et Daphné près de Claude. »

Inézia lança un clin d'œil à Juliette et les deux ricanèrent.

« C'est Halloween et on se croirait à la Saint Valentin. » Ricanèrent-elles.

_Haha, c'est la Saint Valentin le jour d'Halloween ! _Ruminait Marion. _Mais qu'elle est débile l'autre Parkman ! _

Finalement, Inézia se retira pour laisser les deux cousines répondre à leur lettre tranquillement. Juliette pinça le bras de sa cousine en la voyant soupirer de soulagement.

« Aïe ! S'écria-t-elle.

_Tu pourrais sourire quand elle est là, lui glissa-t-elle.

_Je ne l'aime pas, je ne vais pas lui sourire !

_Oh, tu souris bien à Pansy alors que tu ne peux pas la voir, non plus. Et la Cho Chang, aussi ! Faux-cul, va !

_Dans le genre faux-cul, tu n'es pas mal non plus, toi, ricana Marion.

_Ah oui, et avec qui je suis faux-cul ?

_Avec tout le monde ! »

Les deux cousines rirent une nouvelle fois et l'on pouvait les entendre de la salle commune. Tous les Serpentard se regardèrent entre eux en entendant leurs rires.

« Tu te souviens avec la Abbot, t'avais sa copine qui s'approche et qui lui dit : « j'aime beaucoup tes couettes, aujourd'hui » et toi, tu m'as lancé un de ces regards, genre cette fille elle n'a pas de goût. »

Les deux cousines rirent et rirent encore et encore plusieurs fois. Que de souvenir depuis le début de l'année ! Si elles avaient eu à dresser une liste avec toutes les personnes qu'elles n'aimaient pas dans cette école, elles auraient été plus rapides en dressant la liste des personnes qu'elles aimaient bien. Mais tout le monde était un peu faux-cul avec tout le monde, en ces temps-ci.

« Sauf que la Abbot, elle sait qu'on ne l'aime pas, lui rappela Juliette.

_Ça pour le savoir, elle le sait ! L'autre jour, quand elle t'a fait : « c'est votre bijou de famille ? Je ne l'aime pas trop. » Et toi t'as répondu : « Moi je ne t'aime pas tout court. » Mais j'étais morte de rire, derrière.

_La tête qu'elle a fait ! Se souvint Juliette. Oui, je me revois. Désolé mais ça avait été plus fort que moi. Bon… Se calma-t-elle finalement. On l'a fait cette lettre ?

_Ouais, on devrait peut-être commencer.

_Viens, on met du beau vocabulaire pour montrer que nous, on sait écrire, qu'on est des érudites.

_C'est ce que je fais à chaque fois, je met des métaphore, anti-thèse et toutes les figures de styles. Je prend du vocabulaire bien intello pour bien les dégoûtées. »

Les deux cousines se tapèrent dans la main d'un commun accord. Marion trempa sa plume dans son encrier et avec l'aide de Juliette, elles écrivirent la lettre suivante :

_Chères Louise et Léa (et pas « cher » sans ES parce qu'on est DEUX filles !)_

_On a bien reçu votre lettre et nous sommes (avec un S à « sommes » !) très heureuses de l'avoir reçue. Poudlard est toujours aussi fantastique et merveilleux. Comme je vous l'ai dit dans ma dernière lettre, c'est un véritable enchantement qui vous transporte jusqu'aux cieux._

_La fête d'Halloween approche et nous sommes tous impatients. Apparemment, les plus vieux de notre maison organiseraient une fête le soir d'Halloween après le banquet festif. Nous on a franchement hâte de pouvoir aller à cette soirée mais une rumeur circulerait que les premières années ne seraient pas invitées. Nous serions trop dégoûtées si cette rumeur se révélait exacte. Mais si tel est le cas, on se fait une soirée pyjamas entre filles dans nos dortoirs. _

_Nous espérons que vous vous amusez bien dans vos manoirs vides. Hé hé, à cette époque ils sont tous à la Baguette Enchantée._

_Et Léa ? Ça va avec J-B ? Tu concrétises, tu flirtes toujours ou tu essaies de l'approcher en douce ? Aller, on rigole mais un jour Louise finira aussi bas que toi, tu verras. _

_Gros bisous à vous deux et à toute la famille. _

_Marion et Juliette_

Les deux cousines firent bien attention à toutes les fautes d'orthographes qu'elles auraient pu faire. Ce serait un peu la honte si leurs deux cousines en retrouvaient.

« Je crois qu'elle est parfaite, en conclut Marion.

_Il ne manque plus qu'à l'envoyer. Tu y vas ?

_Ah non, il pleut et tu vas aller te promener avec Inézia donc vous en profiterez pour envoyer la lettre, hein ?

_Oh, ma pauvre cousine, tu vas friser ?

_Oui ! Ça tu ne connais pas, hein ? Non mais s'il te plaît, je fais toujours tout.

_Toi ? Ricana Juliette. Bon, d'accord j'y vais. Mais la prochaine fois ce sera toi. »

_La prochaine fois, je m'arrangerais pour qu'il fasse beau quand on ira l'envoyer, _pensa Marion alors que Juliette enveloppait la lettre.

Les deux cousines finirent par sortir de leur dortoir et descendirent dans la salle commune.

« On a bien rigolé ? S'enquirent les autres Serpentard.

_Vous nous avez entendu ? S'affolèrent-elles devenant toutes rouges.

_Oui, on a entendu vos rires jusqu'ici ! Autant vous dire qu'on était mort de rire, nous aussi, ricanèrent-ils.

_Bon, assez perdu de temps ! Intervint Inézia en se levant de son fauteuil. Ca va être l'heure pour les blaireaux de rentrer dans leur trou.

_Après, on passera à la volière ?

_Oh non, mais Juliette, mes cheveux vont être tous mouillés après ! »

Les deux copines sortirent de la salle commune bras dessus, bras dessous, les trois autres Serpentard à leur trousse.

Marion s'affala sur le canapé le plus proche. Sous son poids, tous ceux qui étaient assis sautèrent légèrement.

« Marion ou l'art et la manière de s'affaler sur un canapé, commenta Claude. Tiens, j'ai finis le livre tu pourras aller le prendre à la bibliothèque.

_Non, parce qu'hier quand j'y suis allée, il était déjà pris, lui répondit-elle.

_Par qui ?

_A ton avis ? Qui aime plus les livres que moi ?

_Granger ?

_Dans le mille ! Du coup, je n'ai pas mon livre et puis elle va encore le garder pendant un mois. Et après si ça se trouve, il sera repris.

_Mais franchement, il n'y a que trois pauvres personnes qui veulent lire ce livre sur les grands historiens, tu l'auras, la consola-t-il.

_Ouais mais je vais quand même attendre un mois parce que Granger et les livres… Mais vous pouvez rire sauf que la dernière fois pour mon devoir de Défense contre les Forces du mal, j'ai dû aller lui demander qu'elle me le prête une journée pour que je puisse faire mon devoir !

_T'es allée jusqu'à là pour lire un livre ? S'étonna Nono. Jusqu'à parler à Granger ?

_N'empêche que c'est grâce à qui si tout le monde à eu Optimal à ce devoir, hein ?

_C'est grâce à toi… Soupirèrent les six Serpentard qui l'écoutaient.

_Et voilà. Si je n'avais pas demandé à Granger son livre pendant une journée, aucun de nous n'aurait fait ce devoir.

_On se serait débrouillés, tu n'es pas indispensable dans notre vie, lui sourit Claude.

_Je te remercie, c'est très touchant. Claude ou le meilleur ami qu'on n'est jamais eu.

_Merci du compliment. Bon, qui veut aller demander si les premières années sont invitées à la soirée d'Halloween ? »

Claude passa son regard sur tous les Serpentard à savoir, sur Théodore Nott qui détourna le regard, Millicent qu'il passa vite fait, Lisa qui refusa d'un signe de tête, Daphné qui n'écoutait même pas la conversation, et pour finir sur Nono.

« Non, moi je n'y vais pas, refusa-t-elle. Tiens, Marion elle est volontaire.

_Ouais, Marion est volontaire. » Acquiesça-t-il.

La jeune Serpentard descendit de ses nuages pour arriver sur Terre en entendant son nom. Elle observa un moment ses camarades avant de répondre :

« Non, je n'ai jamais été volontaire.

_Mais si ! Lui assura Nono.

_Tu veux que j'aille demander à qui ? Soupira-t-elle.

_A qui tu veux, t'as de la chance on te laisse le choix, ricana Claude.

_C'est vraiment trop gentil. »

Elle se retourna et regarda parmi tous les Serpentard dans la pièce, à qui elle pourrait bien demander. Elle voulait demander à quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait tout de même un peu, pas à un inconnu. Il y avait Pierre Lufkin qu'elle connaissait vaguement de nom mais elle était trop intimidée pour aller le voir.

« Il n'y a personne que je connais, mentit-elle.

_On s'en fiche ! On ne te demande d'aller parler à un ami, on te demande d'aller demander si les premières années sont acceptées à la soirée, répliqua Claude.

_Mais vas-y, toi ! Tu es tellement impliqué, il ne faut pas freiner ça, rétorqua-t-elle.

_Il y a Pierre, l'informa Nono. Si tu veux, je viens avec toi.

_D'accord, accepta-t-elle.

_Ah, c'était parce qu'elle était timide qu'elle ne voulait pas aller demander. Oh, on a une petite timide parmi nous, ricana Claude.

_Oui bah ça va… » Soupira Marion en se levant.

Avec Nono, elles se dirigèrent vers Pierre Lufkin en deuxième année. Pierre était quelqu'un d'extrêmement populaire et connu pour être le descendant d'Artemisia Lufkin, la première femme à avoir été Ministre de la magie. Il était l'un de plus beau garçon de l'école et chaque fille se pressait à la sortie de son cours juste pour l'apercevoir. De plus, il était le petit frère d'Alicia Lufkin, actuellement en septième année à Serpentard et également très populaire.

Les deux jeunes filles s'approchèrent du beau Pierre qui était installé tranquillement à une table et lisait un livre. Il avait un beau visage allongé, des cheveux blonds platine ondulés et épais avec de beaux yeux bleu azur. Marion n'avait jamais vu d'aussi beaux yeux aussi bleu que ceux-là. Même ceux de Drago n'étaient pas aussi magnifiques. La peau de Pierre était diaphane comme s'il ne prenait jamais le soleil et il ne souriait jamais ou très rarement. Dans tous les cas, Marion ne l'avait jamais vu sourire. Il était toujours calme, sérieux, et morne. Malgré cela, il avait énormément de charme et de classe. Il était aussi beau qu'on le prétextait, et Marion s'aperçut combien il était exquis à regarder de près.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau… Souffla Nono sous le charme.

_Oui ! Tu parles ?

_Volontiers. » S'enthousiasma Nono à l'idée de lui adresser la parole.

Les deux filles s'approchèrent du Serpentard et le dérangèrent dans sa lecture. Il leva ses yeux bleus azur sur elles sans aucun sourire, ni sans laisser transparaître ses émotions. C'était le grand mystère de Pierre. On ne savait jamais s'il était heureux, mécontent, triste, en colère, surpris, étonné… il ne laissait jamais paraître ses émotions.

En revanche, comparé à lui, Marion et Nono étaient toutes rouges, un grand sourire aux lèvres, le cœur battant la chamade.

« Euh… Pierre ? Lança Nono tout en profitant au maximum de le voir de si près. On… euh… on voulait savoir si les premières années étaient… étaient… euh… Oui, si les premières années étaient invitées à la soirée d'Halloween ? »

Jusque là, il n'avait dit aucun mot. Son calme et sa concentration semblaient infinis. Il les fixait de ses beaux yeux azurs les faisant rougir de plus en plus.

« Non. » Finit-il par répondre.

Les deux jeunes filles étaient un peu dégoûtées du seul mot de sa réponse. Elles auraient aimé plus d'explication.

« D'accord… euh… merci. »

Il était déjà reparti dans sa lecture et ne leur accordait à nouveau aucune importance. Marion était prête à le secouer pour qu'il soit un peu plus dynamique et plus souriant. Elle détestait les personnes moroses comme lui, qui ne souriait jamais et sans aucun enthousiasme pour tout.

« Alors ? S'enquit Claude quand elles revinrent.

_Non, ça à été la seule réponse de Pierre, lui répondit Marion en s'affalant de nouveau. Il ne nous a accordé qu'un regard et un mot ! Un ! Pff…

_C'est ce que je disais. Tu n'es pas indispensable, les gens ne font pas vraiment attention à toi.

_Roo, ça va ! Claude ou la meilleure façon de traiter ses amis. »

La jeune fille se renfrogna dans le cuire des canapés et se perdit dans la contemplation du feu de la cheminée qui brûlait.

* * *

><p>« Aller, dégage gamin ! Lança dédaigneusement Juliette à un Poufsouffle de première année.<p>

_Je le dirais à mon préfet ! Les menaça le petit Poufsouffle.

_C'est ça, je l'attend ton préfet ! File le lui dire. »

La Serpentard victorieuse se retourna vers ses camarades avec un grand sourire. Ils se tenaient tous par l'épaule pour ne pas tomber tellement ils riaient.

« Tu es la meilleure ! La félicita Inézia. Tchèque ? »

Les deux jeunes filles firent aussitôt leur tchèque en riant.

« Franchement, je m'incline. Tu as été fabuleuse, l'applaudit Drago.

_Vraiment fantastique. Mais elle fait ça tous les week-end donc elle a de l'expérience, justifia Blaise. On va s'entraîner et on battra un jour.

_Ouais mais en attendant, qui a gagné trois Chocogrenouilles ? »

Les deux garçons sortirent leurs friandises et les donnèrent à la Serpentard gagnante. Ils étaient en chemin pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle car le repas d'Halloween allait bientôt être servi quand :

« Excusez moi ! » Intervint Percy Weasley, préfet des Gryffondor.

Les cinq Serpentard s'arrêtèrent et mirent un temps pour se retourner, montrant ainsi que le Gryffondor les dérangeait.

« Je viens de voir passer un petit Poufsouffle en pleure et je vous croise à la suite. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il sait passer ?

_Pourquoi c'est tout de suite nous que tu accuses ? Lança Drago.

_Parce que vous êtes les seuls présents dans ce couloir.

_Il aurait très bien pu tomber dans les escaliers, regarder un tableau qui lui a fait peur, croiser Peeves ou toutes sortes de choses. Pourquoi forcément nous ? Cracha Juliette.

_Si vous êtes innocents, dit-le moi sur un autre ton, Gadish ! La reprit-il.

_C'est ça, Mr. le Préfet. » Ricana-t-elle.

Elle lui adressa un mouvement de sourcil avant de lui tourner le dos et de continuer son chemin avec ses amis.

« Pourquoi forcément nous ? C'est vrai, on n'a rien fait. » Ricanèrent-ils.

Ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle et s'installèrent près des leurs.

« Alors, c'était comment ? Demanda Claude qui venait de remplir son assiette.

_Géant, vous devriez venir, l'invita Inézia. Juliette a été fantastique, elle a gagné trois Chocogrenouilles.

_Ah tiens, ça m'intéresse s'il y a des Chocogrenouilles ! Lança Marion.

_Bien sûr, viens. Les deux cousines ensembles, vous allez faire carton plein. Tiens, j'aime beaucoup ton pull.

_Merci… » Grinça Marion.

_Moi aussi j'aime bien son pull mais je n'ai pas envie de lui dire, surtout à elle ! _Rumina-t-elle.

« Marion ! L'appela Juliette. Trois Chocogrenouilles, trois !

_Nous on a assisté à un bel évènement, intervint soudain Claude. Nono et Marion sont allées parler à Pierre.

_Pierre ? Pierre Lufkin ? Se retourna Inézia impressionnée.

_Oui, avoua Marion.

__Oh, il est trop beau ! _L'imita Claude pendant que Marion lui lançait des miettes de pain.

_Non, vous lui avez parlé ! S'écrièrent Inézia et Juliette. Où ? Quand ? Pourquoi ?

_Quand vous êtes parti, on est allées lui demander si la soirée de ce soir c'était pour les premières années. Vas-y Nono, je te laisse l'honore de la suite.

_Merci, la remercia-t-elle. Il nous a répondu : « non ».

_Quelle réponse ! Ricanèrent Drago et Blaise.

_Mais je suis trop dégoûtée… Soupira Juliette. La prochaine, tu m'attends pour aller lui parler !

_Oui, je t'attendrais. » Lui promit Marion qui hésitait entre bœuf en croûte ou dorade royale.

Juliette ruminait intérieurement. Sa cousine était allée parler au plus beau garçon de Serpentard sans elle. Juliette aussi aurait bien aimé aller lui parler. Mais ce qui l'énervait le plus, c'était que sa cousine n'avait même pas pensé une seule fois à elle. Pire, elle y était allée avec Nono ! Et elle ? Nono était-elle plus importante que Juliette aux yeux de sa cousine ? Prenait-elle plus de place qu'elle-même ? Il n'en était pas question ! Marion était SA cousine, SON sosie à elle et a personne d'autre !

Alors que tous les élèves dégustaient le banquet spécial Halloween en discutant, riant, et ricanant dans la bonne ambiance, le professeur Quirelle fit éruption dans la Grande Salle en courant.

« UN TROLL ! Hurla-t-il. UN TROLL DANS LES CACHOTS ! »

Tous les élèves se turent et regardèrent leur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal. Il plaisantait ? C'était une farce pour la fête d'Halloween ? Pourtant, le professeur Quirelle n'était pas du genre à faire des farces. Il soupira quelques mots puis s'évanouit au milieu de la Grande Salle devant Dumbledore qui s'était levé.

A présent, les élèves comprirent que ce n'était pas une farce. La panique envahit la Grande Salle. On n'entendit qu'un grand hurlement de terreur, suivis de cri paniqué. Les élèves se levaient et se poussaient entre eux pour s'échapper de la Granger Salle.

Marion se précipita sur sa cousine en hurlant le plus fort qu'elle pouvait. Elle finit par éclater en sanglot dans les bras de sa cousine qui était aussi paniquée qu'elle. Elles se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre, tentant de se rassurer entre elles, les autres élèves les bousculant pour passer. Inézia et Nono finirent par les rejoindre pour les réconforter. A ce même moment, Dumbledore hurla :

« SILENCE ! »

La foule d'élèves paniqués se tut aussitôt pour écouter le grand manitou.

« Jeunes gens gardez votre calme, leur ordonna-t-il. Les préfets vont raccompagner leurs élèves dans leur salle commune. Les professeurs vont m'accompagner jusqu'aux cachots. »

Ceci fait, les élèves étaient plus calmes et les préfets commençaient à crier aux élèves de leur maison de se mettre en rang calmement.

Sans se lâcher d'une semelle, les deux cousines se mirent en rang et suivirent leurs préfets vers leur salle commune.

Durant le trajet qui menait les élèves de Serpentard à leur salle commune, chacun observait partout où il pouvait. Le troll pouvait être n'importe où car la salle commune des Serpentard se trouvait dans les cachots.

Chaque élève souffla de soulagement en posant le pied dans sa salle commune. La pression retomba soudain et chacun se posa sur une chaise, un fauteuil ou les canapés. Ils tous hors de danger.

Le lendemain, le sablier des Gryffondor avait quelque peu augmenté. L'effet Harry Potter avait traversé le château tout entier. Tous les élèves acclamaient « le garçon qui avait survécu » pour sa victoire contre le troll.

Seuls les Serpentard étaient mécontents. Potter avait simplement voulu attirer l'attention sur lui. A présent tout était sûr, Potter était narcissique.

« Regarde-le se pavaner dans les couloirs ! Lança Nono.

_Pff… Ça me dégoûte ! Cracha Marion au moment où il passait avec ses deux amis.

_Potter le grand justicier, ricana Juliette s'attirant les regards noirs des trois Gryffondor qui passaient.

_Mais t'as vu comment la Granger t'as regardé ? Intervint Inézia. Je n'en reviens pas. Elle n'a pas le droit de te regarder comme ça.

_Sang-de-bourbe… » Grinça Drago.

Le professeur Rogue ouvrit la porte de la salle de potion et sans un mot disparut à l'intérieur ce qui voulait dire que les élèves pouvaient entrer.

Les élèves entrèrent dans la salle de potion et préparèrent leurs affaires pour suivre le cours de potion.


	13. Une guerre entre soeurs

**Chapitre 12 : Une guerre entre sœurs**

Léa observait les branches des arbres se plier au gré du vent du soufflait fort. A présent, on sentait l'hiver arrivé et prendre ses marques sur l'automne. L'hiver était sa saison préférée contrairement à sa cousine Louise qui préférait l'été et ne supportait pas l'hiver. Léa, elle, aimait le froid de l'hiver, les batailles de boules de neige et ce voile blanc qui recouvrait le quartier et la rue Street of the Four Manors.

Louise préférait l'été où elle partait courir sous le soleil cuisant. Cette saison où elle pouvait se baigner, travailler son apnée et jouer à volontiers au quidditch. L'été, saison où l'on sortait les shorts, les maillots de bain et où chacun souriait de sentir cette chaleur insoutenable.

Pour Marion, sa saison préférée était le printemps. Pas vraiment difficile à deviner quand on la connaissait bien. Le printemps, saison de l'amour et où les fleurs éclosent faisaient encore plus rêver Marion qui devenait presque incontrôlable et se perdait dans la contemplation du ciel bleu.

Juliette préférait l'automne, cette saison où les feuilles devenaient rouges, or et où elles dégageaient un parfum exquis. Durant cette saison, elle aimait shooter dans les tas de feuilles au grand regret de Nelya, son elfe de maison.

Bientôt l'hiver arriverait, cette idée rendait Léa impatiente pendant que Louise traînait chez elle et s'amusait à faire le tour de son manoir pour passer le temps.

En regardant par la fenêtre, Léa remarqua qu'une goutte d'eau venait de se poser sur sa vitre. Une deuxième goutte s'écrasa, puis une troisième, une quatrième… Jusqu'à ce que Léa ne puisse plus les compter tellement elles étaient nombreuses. La jeune fille observait la pluie tomber lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de vaisselle dans la cuisine.

Léa sauta de son lit et courut jusqu'à l'étage inférieur pour rejoindre Zorua sous une pile d'assiettes cassées.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'affola-t-elle car ce n'était pas le style de Zorua d'être maladroite.

_Rien, mademoiselle, j'ai juste fait un faux pas. Mais ne vous en faites pas, le dîner est bientôt servi. J'espère que vos parents seront rentrés à l'heure… »

Léa aida son elfe à se relever en lui prenant la main. Zorua regarda toute ému cette poignée de main que la jeune fille n'avait pas hésité pour l'aider. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux sous l'émotion.

« Tu pleures ? S'inquiéta Léa.

_Non, ce n'est rien, mademoiselle.

_Attend, assis-toi, je vais te donner une tasse de thé. »

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Zorua de répondre car elle savait que cette dernière refuserait même si elle en avait besoin. Léa installa son elfe sur une chaise dans la cuisine et se hâta de lui servir du thé.

« Merci beaucoup, mademoiselle. » Remercia timidement Zorua.

Pour avancer le temps de son elfe, Léa décida de mettre la table à sa place.

« Oh non, mademoiselle ! S'enquit l'elfe. Vous êtes gentille mais je vais le faire moi-même.

_Bois ! Lui ordonna Léa en sortant les verres.

_Mais vous n'avez jamais mis la table, mademoiselle ! » Lui fis-t-elle remarquer.

Léa ignora sa remarque et ouvrit plusieurs placards jusqu'à trouver les assiettes. Peu lui importait qu'elle n'ait jamais mis une table de sa vie, il y avait un moment pour tout. Elle porta les assiettes jusqu'à la salle à manger où elle les posa à la place respectives des membres de sa famille.

Après avoir terminé son thé qu'elle avait remis dans l'évier, Zorua entra dans la salle à manger pour vérifier que tout se passait bien. Elle observait la table et sourit quand elle vit les couverts au mauvais endroit.

« Mademoiselle, l'appela-t-elle doucement. Les fourchettes doivent être à gauche et les couteaux à droite.

_Ah… oui, bien sûr ! Dit la jeune fille en s'attelant aussitôt pour rétablir son erreur.

_Et le premier couvert que vous allez utiliser doit être le plus à l'extérieur. De façon à ce que le dernier couvert soit à côté de l'assiette pour que vous puissiez les prendre au fur et à mesure, lui expliqua-t-elle.

_Merci beaucoup, Zorua. Tu es exceptionnelle. »

De nouveau, les larmes montèrent aux yeux de l'elfe en entendant ses paroles. Elle était _exceptionnelle_, c'étaient les mots de sa maîtresse. Léa avait dit exceptionnelle. Zorua se souvenait encore du temps où Léa n'était qu'une petite fille qui pleurait dès que sa pile de cube tombait où quand elle n'avait pas ce qu'elle désirait, un peu comme sa sœur Pauline l'était. Maintenant, Léa avait grandi et bientôt elle entrerait à Poudlard. Ce bébé que Zorua avait élevé quand ses parents étaient absents était devenu une jolie petite fille pleine d'énergie et dynamique.

* * *

><p>Louise jouait avec J-B Bradley et ses sœurs au jeu du <em>« A quiquoi je pense ? »_ C'était au tour de Emma, la plus grande de ses petites sœurs.

« Je pense à une personne, annonça-t-elle finalement.

_Papa ? Dit aussitôt Louise.

_Non, répondit sa sœur.

_Maman ?

_Non, mais pose des questions sinon ce n'est plus drôle, Louise ! » S'exaspéra Emma.

Louise soupira en se renfonçant dans son fauteuil.

« C'est un homme ? Demanda J-B.

_Non, répondit Emma contente d'avoir un vrai joueur.

_Une fille ? Demanda Marie.

_Si ce n'est pas un homme, c'est une fille, ricana Louise.

_Mais chut c'est à moi de répondre ! S'énerva Emma. Non, ce n'est pas une fille.

_Wah, quel suspense ! Lança Louise avec un sourire ironique.

_Elle a des cheveux blonds ?

_Euh… bah oui… enfin non… Je ne sais pas… Hésita Emma.

_Tu ne sais pas la couleur de cheveux de la personne à laquelle tu penses ? Ricana Louise.

_C'est compliqué ! Se défendit sa sœur.

_C'est Marion ?

_Oui… Avoua finalement Emma.

_Trop facile, se moqua Louise. A moi… je pense à un endroit.

_Une place moldue ? Interrogea J-B.

_Non, répondit Louise.

_On apprend des choses là-bas ? Demanda Laura sa deuxième petite sœur.

_Non. »

Tous se turent un moment pour se creuser la tête. Enfin, J-B demanda :

« On fait de la politique ?

_Oui, répondit Louise.

_Le Ministère de la magie ?

_Oui, à toi. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le seul garçon du jeu qui cherchait dans sa tête.

« Je pense à une personne, annonça-t-il finalement.

_C'est une fille ? Demanda Emma.

_Oui.

_Elle est dans notre famille ? Demanda Laura.

_Oui, répondit J-B.

_Elle est petite ? Demanda Laura.

_Oui. » Ria J-B.

Louise tressaillie. Venait-elle de rêver ou J-B pensait à Léa ? Il avait dix filles dans leur famille sans compter les parents, et celle à qui il pensait était Léa ! _Je vais me précipiter sur le hibou de mes parents pour envoyer une lettre à Marion ! J'imagine déjà la tête de Léa quand elle saura ! _

« Léa ! Lança Marie, la dernière de la famille.

_Bravo Marie, félicita-t-il la petite de six ans seulement. Vas-y à toi.

_Je pense à quelqu'un, annonça-t-elle avec un petit sourire rieur.

_Maman, lancèrent Laura et Emma.

_Oui… Répondit Marie déçue qu'elle ne puisse pas tenir plus longtemps.

_Mais vous êtes débiles ou quoi ! Lança Louise. Elle a six ans, elle est petite et vous lui gâchez son plaisir de jouer ?

_Bah, si on sait on ne va pas faire semblant de ne pas savoir.

_Si ! Justement, elle est petite, on la laisse jouer au moins cinq minutes. Vous n'êtes vraiment pas joueuses du tout !

_Olala ! Intervint leur mère. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

_Louise, elle nous embête, lâcha Emma.

_Quoi ! S'écria Louise. Moi je vous embête ? Ok, viens J-B, on monte et on les laisse jouer entre elles. Si seulement Marie elle pouvait jouer, hein Emma ? »

Sans attendre une réponse, Louise monta dans sa chambre, hors d'elle. J-B la suivit timidement, se sentant un peu mal à l'aise au milieu de cette dispute entre sœurs.

Louise lui aurait claqué la porte au nez s'il ne l'avait retenue. Le pauvre fils Bradley entra dans la chambre de Louise pendant que cette dernière prenait son oreiller et le balançait loin dans la pièce.

Il l'observa un moment donner des coups de pied dans tout ce qui avait le malheur de se trouver à proximité. Puis elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et hurla dans son polochon le plus fort qu'elle pouvait et même avec un oreiller sur la bouche, J-B frémit au son aigu du cri d'une Clerwood-Gadish.

* * *

><p>Léa s'amusait à faire des perches sur son canapé et à atterrir de l'autre sens pendant que sa sœur Elise lisait un livre pour enfant. La dernière de la famille, Pauline était à l'étage et elles pouvaient l'entendre jusqu'ici hurler pour ne pas se coucher. Malgré ces cris, elle devait tout de même se plier aux ordres de Zorua qui avait un couvre-feu à respecter pour la petite. Ses parents devraient bientôt rentrer mais Pauline voulait un bisou de ses parents et quand elle avait décidé quelque chose, il était difficile de lui faire changer d'avis.<p>

« Tu sais que dans le libre des sports moldus que Louise m'a prêté, la gymnastique n'arrive qu'en cinquième position ? L'informa Elise.

_Magnifique, ironisa sa grande sœur. Je suis enchantée de l'apprendre.

_La première place a attribué à la natation et la deuxième à l'endurance.

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai foutre de ton bouquin de merdre ? » Soupira Léa.

Elise resta choquée devant ce que venait de dire Léa. Les deux sœurs étaient connues pour n'être jamais d'accord et cela depuis la nuit des temps. Elles avaient toutes les deux une opinion et une vision différente qui s'opposaient. La seule pour laquelle les deux sœurs étaient du même avis était sur le fait qu'elles n'étaient jamais d'accord.

« Tu n'étais pas obligée de me répondre comme ça, Léa. Je le dirais à papa et à maman, lui assura-t-elle.

_Mais dit-leur qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'en ai à foutre ? Lui cracha sa grande sœur, la tête en bas.

_Pfuit ! Voilà ce qui arrive aux personnes comme toi qui ne lisent presque jamais de livre, ils parlent mal et deviennent violents.

_Oh, pauvre petite intello ! La plaignit-elle. Tu vas suffoquer avec cette atmosphère.

_Tout à fait, lui accorda-t-elle.

_Dit donc, c'est le deuxième point sur lequel on est d'accord, on s'améliore tu ne trouves pas ?

_Si toi, tu pouvais t'améliorer peut-être que oui.

_Gnin, gnin, gnin ! Grimaça Léa.

_C'est désobligeant, ma grande sœur ne sait dire que : gnin, gnin, gnin, ricana Elise.

_Mais tu me soules avec tes airs d'intello ! S'exaspéra Léa. Tu me cherches là ? Tu vas me trouver si c'est ce que tu veux !

_J'attend de voir ça avec impatience. » Lui assura sa petite sœur avec un sourire.

Ce sourire… Léa ne pouvait le supporter ! C'était ce sourire que Léa avait envie de faire disparaître à chaque fois qu'elle le faisait. C'était un petit sourire moqueur, qui disait en gros : « viens me chercher ». Léa se leva d'un bond faisant sursauter Elise. Elle escalada le canapé et arracha le livre des mains de sa sœur pour la frapper avec de toutes ses forces en hurlant :

« TU VAS TE LA FERMER TA GUEULE ? »

A ce même moment, des flammes vertes apparurent dans la cheminée et en sortirent à la suite ses parents. Ils se stoppèrent d'un coup regardant avec épouvante leur fille aînée frapper sa sœur.

« IL SUFFIT ! Hurla finalement son père. Mais Léa… ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de frapper ta sœur ?

_Maman, Léa elle m'a fait mal ! Pleurnicha Elise en se précipitant vers sa mère.

_Léa mais t'es malade ! S'égosilla sa mère.

_Oh, oui bien sûr c'est moi !

_Bah, ce n'est pas toi qu'on a vu frapper sa sœur ?

_Si, mais attendez, vous n'avez pas vu quand elle m'y a poussé ! Evidemment, de toute façon vous arrivez toujours au mauvais moment.

_C'est vraiment dommage pour toi, vraiment !

_C'est bon, je monte. Je vous laisse consoler cette pauvre fille traumatisée jour et nuit par sa grande sœur. Pauvre chérie !

_MONTE ! » Hurlèrent-ils à l'unisson.

En tapant fort des pieds, Léa monta dans sa chambre et claqua la porte de toutes ses forces.

Alors qu'elle se couchait en exécutant une perche qui atterrissait sur son lit, Zorua frappa doucement à sa porte de chambre.

« Bonsoir, mademoiselle. Je voulais savoir comment vous portiez-vous ?

_Parfaitement, je n'ai jamais été aussi mieux de ma vie ! Grinça Léa.

_Je suis vraiment désolée. Si j'avais été présente, j'aurais pu peut-être vous défendre.

_Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Mais merci, tu es bien la seule à croire à mon innocence.

_De rien, mademoiselle. »

On entra à nouveau dans la chambre.

« Sors Zorua ! Ordonna Mrs. Clerwood.

_Tout de suite, madame. »

La mère et la fille échangèrent un long regard durant lequel Léa ne cessait de le rendre noir. Finalement, Cécile s'approcha de sa fille et lui expliqua pourquoi ils s'étaient ainsi énervés :

« Tu n'as à frapper ta sœur, même si elle t'y a poussé ou qu'elle t'a énervé.

_Mais…

_Tu n'as pas à la frapper ! Insista-t-elle. C'est tout ! Après, je ne veux pas savoir qui à tord ou qui à raison dans cette histoire, vous êtes toutes les deux punis à mettre la table tous les jours. Mais tu n'as pas à la frapper, d'accord ?

_D'accord… Soupira sa fille.

_Aller, couches-toi. Tu es fatiguée, tu as besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Bonne nuit, je t'aime.

_Bonne nuit. Je t'aime aussi, maman. »

La mère et la fille se firent un câlin avant de s'embrasser pour se dire bonne nuit.

Léa allait se coucher lorsqu'une note de service frappa à sa fenêtre. Léa sauta hors de son lit et ouvrit la fenêtre pour faire entrer la note qui provenait sûrement de sa cousine Louise. Les quatre cousines avaient pris l'habitude de s'envoyer entre elles des notes. La note en forme d'avion en papier s'envola dans sa chambre pour se déposer sur le lit de la jeune fille. Léa s'empressa de l'ouvrir de la lire. Sa cousine lui annonça que J-B avait pensé à elle durant le jeu _« A qui/quoi je pense ? »._

Léa s'extasia de savoir que J-B avait pensé à elle parmi les milliers de filles qui existaient sur cette terre et surtout parmi les dix filles de sa famille. Peut-être avait-elle sa chance même si J-B était branché littérature comme sa cousine Marion qu'elle avait jalousé un moment ayant peur qu'il ne s'intéresse à sa cousine plutôt qu'à elle.


	14. Joyeux Noël

**Chapitre 13 : Joyeux Noël**

Le Poudlard Express était arrivé à la gare de King's Cross. Il venait de s'arrêter sur le quai et déjà tous les parents se pressaient pour apercevoir leurs enfants descendre du train.

Les parents de Juliette et Marion poussaient de temps à autre quelques personnes pour approcher du train et pourvoir ainsi serrer contre eux leur fille adorée.

Les portes du train s'ouvrir et une nuée d'élèves en sortit. A présent, les parents se pressaient encore plus. Ils étaient sur la pointe des pieds, tendant le cou comme une girafe toujours pour apercevoir leurs enfants.

Marion et Juliette descendirent enfin du train parmi les derniers élèves. Tout en riant avec leurs camarades de dortoir, elles leur souhaitèrent de bonnes vacances et cherchèrent ensuite leurs parents du regard.

Elles finirent par apercevoir quatre personnes hystériques qui agitaient les bras en hauteur, un sourire épanouis aux lèvres. Jouant un peu des coudes, les deux jeunes filles rejoignirent leurs parents qui ne se privèrent pas pour les serrer dans leurs bras et leur dire combien ils les aimaient.

« Tout se passe bien ? Vos camarades sont gentils ? S'enquièrent-ils ensuite. Vous écoutez bien vos professeurs ? Vous ne faites pas trop de bêtises ?

_Non, tout va bien, les calmèrent-elles.

_C'est tant mieux, se rassurèrent-ils. Vous savez que vous êtes très attendues à la maison. Toute la famille a hâte de vous revoir. Alors qui y a-t-il dans votre maison ? Vous avez déjà de la chance d'être tombées dans la même.

_Oui, beaucoup de chance, acquiescèrent-elles.

_Donc, nous avons dans notre maison Inézia Parkman…

_Oh, la petite Parkman, elle est très gentille cette fille, non ?

_Elle est adorable, assura Juliette.

_Oui, très adorable… Grinça Marion.

_Nous avons aussi Nono… euh, Noémie Wright, Lisa Verpey, Daphné Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson, Drago Malefoy…

_Et bien ! C'est du lourd dans votre maison. Que des familles célèbres ! Les Verpey, les Wright et les Malefoy… Malefoy… Grande famille imbu de leur pouvoir, arrogants et…

_Oui, oui, les coupa Juliette qui n'avait vraiment pas envie d'une leçon de morale sur la famille Malefoy. Je disais donc : il y a Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini…

_Zabini ? Le fils de la veuve Zabini ? Mais qui est le père parmi ses neuf maris ? » S'exclamèrent les deux mères.

Et voilà qu'elles étaient parties dans une discussion de ragots et de potins. De vraies commères, pires que leurs filles.

« Penses-tu vraiment qu'ils sont tous morts tragiquement ? Moi, je n'y crois pas un mot. La veuve Zabini n'a aucune culpabilité en regardant sa richesse, je te parie, discutaient-elles toujours dans la rue qui menait aux quatre manoirs, les flocons tombants sur eux.

_Hum, hum ! Toussa Juliette. Outre les Zabini, on a aussi Théodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, Grégory Goyle et Claude Lockwood, termina-t-elle heureusement d'avoir eu le temps de dire tous les noms avant que sa mère et sa tante ne repartent dans leurs jacassements.

_Lockwood ? S'arrêtèrent-elle. Claudius Lockwood ? Le fils de la veuve Lockwood, grande critique gastronomique ?

_Elle-même. » Acquiescèrent les deux filles.

Et c'était reparti ! Les deux mères reparlaient encore des potins qui couraient sur cette famille. Une famille qui avait de grands mystères en effet. Personne n'avait jamais su pourquoi Mr. Lockwood avait été assassiné durant la guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Certaines rumeurs disaient que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait tué par peur du pouvoir de cette famille, d'autres rumeurs disaient qu'il avait tué pour avoir refusé de rejoindre ses rangs. Entre ce que l'on disait et ce qui était vrai, personne n'en savait vraiment quelque chose. Quelle rumeur était vraie ? Quelle rumeur était fausse ? Il y en avait tellement, ça circulait dans toutes les familles et en un an la famille Lockwood s'était recouverte d'un grand mystère.

Les deux familles se séparèrent et chacune rentra dans son manoir respectif. La famille Clerwood retira ses vêtements d'hiver pour les donner à Duke, l'elfe de maison qui était chargé de les ranger.

Guillaume qui bouquinait dans sa chambre, entendit le claquement de la porte qui annonçait le retour de sa grande sœur. Il se précipita vers le couloir, jetant son livre en arrière et dévala les escaliers.

Marion remerciait Duke pour ses services et lui disait par la même occasion combien elle était heureuse de le retrouver.

« Je suis moi aussi enchanté de vous retrouver parmi nous, mademoiselle. » Répondit l'elfe qui avait chaud au cœur en entendant les douces paroles de sa jeune maîtresse.

La jeune fille traversa le hall, monta la première marche et tout d'un coup… BADABOUM ! Elle se retrouva propulsée à quelques mètres et s'écrasa contre le sol en marbre. Son frère venait de la heurter de plein fouet après avoir dévalé les escaliers dans sa hâte de la retrouver. Il s'écrasa contre les escaliers de marbre également et se releva aussitôt pour aider sa sœur. Dès qu'elle fut relevée, le frère et la sœur se jetèrent dans leurs bras l'un à l'autre.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué, lui souffla-t-il en la serrant le plus fort qu'il pouvait.

_Moi aussi, tu m'as manqué. J'ai pensé à toi quand on m'a envoyé à Serpentard, tu n'y croyais pas, hein ?

_Non, j'avoue que j'ai été surpris en l'apprenant mais je suis fière de toi. Et puis, j'ai toujours été fière de ma grande sœur. »

Ils se serrèrent à nouveau dans leurs bras, heureux de se retrouver. Chacun était épanouis de sentir le corps de l'autre et de le savoir ici avec soi.

« Oh, vous êtes trop mignons, lança leur mère qui arrivait dans le hall. Je vais chercher l'appareil photo ! »

* * *

><p>Juliette rentra dans son manoir et jeta son manteau sur Nelya, son elfe de maison.<p>

« Heureuse de vous retrouver, mademoiselle, lui lança gaiement Nelya.

_Oui, oui, très bien, répondit hâtivement Juliette. Tiens, tu monteras ma valise à l'étage et tu rangeras tout à sa place. J'aimerais aussi que tu me retrouves mes gants pour la rentrée. Ah oui, et je veux un thé, tout de suite !

_Bien, mademoiselle. »

Juliette monta à l'étage supérieur et frappa à la porte de chambre de sa sœur. Charlotte dessinait sur une feuille de parchemin quand elle vit sa grande sœur avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Juliette ! » S'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant vers elle.

Elle courut vers sa grande sœur et la serra contre elle de toutes ses forces. Charlotte n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser qu'elle serrait contre elle sa grande sœur qui, quelques heures plus tôt, était à des milliers de kilomètre d'elle.

Antoine envoyait une note à son cousin Guillaume quand il entendit sa petite sœur, Charlotte, crier le nom de sa grande sœur. Il sortit de sa chambre et entra discrètement dans la chambre de Charlotte pour trouver ses deux sœurs hystériques à l'idée de se retrouver. Les deux se retenaient de ne pas hurler mais leur attitude montrait combien elles en avaient envie.

« Ah tiens, la vile Serpentard ! Lança-t-il pour taquiner sa grande sœur.

_Fais pas le crétin, toi là-bas ! » Ricana-t-elle en lui tendant sa main.

Sans hésiter, son frère prit la main de sa grande sœur et serra Juliette dans ses bras. Les trois frère et sœurs partagèrent ce moment de retrouvailles par demander tous les détails à leur grande sœur.

« C'est vrai que pour déterminer dans quelle maison on va, il y a des épreuves ? Demanda Charlotte.

_Oui, la première, tu dois traverser à la nage le lac noir. Si t'as de la chance, tu ne croises pas le Calamar Géant mais il y en a qui se sont noyés parce qu'ils l'ont malheureusement croisé. Et la deuxième épreuve, tu dois combattre un troll des montagnes adulte. Les premiers élèves qui réussissent sont envoyés à Serpentard, les deuxièmes à Serdaigle, les troisièmes à Gryffondor et les derniers, à Poufsouffle.

_Je ne veux pas aller à Poudlard ! S'affola Charlotte. Je vais aller à Poufsouffle, c'est sûr.

_Mais ce n'est pas vrai, ce qu'elle t'a dit ! Lui fit remarquer Antoine. T'es nulle, Charlotte pour croire ça. On te pose un chapeau sur la tête et c'est lui qui décide dans quelle maison tu vas, lui expliqua-t-il.

_Comment tu le sais ? Interrogea Juliette, impressionnée que son frère en sache autant.

_J'ai demandé à papa, lui répondit-il. Je vais à Poudlard l'année prochaine donc il faut que je sois bien préparé. »

* * *

><p>Le poste radio était allumé et réglé sur la chaîne <em>« Salut les Sorciers ! »<em> animée par Glenda Chittock. Et actuellement, il passait une chanson une chanson des Bizarr'Sisters _« This is the Night »._

Léa s'amusait à chanter et à danser sur cette chanson qui était de loin, celle qu'elle préférait de ce groupe. La jeune fille dansait, se tordait, bougeait et chantait à tue-tête sa chanson favorite. Elle n'hésitait pas à se jeter par terre et à faire des figures farfelues qui auraient sûrement pu lui casser quelque chose si elle n'était pas aussi souple.

Juliette entra dans la chambre de sa cousine et la découvrit en pleine danse improvisée, chantant. Elle resta sur le pas de la porte, n'osant pas la déranger, trouvant cela hilarant.

« THIS IS THE NIGHT ! » Hurla Léa au dernier ver de la chanson.

Elle s'arrêta enfin de bouger dans tous les sens et de danser pour baisser le son de son poste, écoutant les paroles de Glenda Chittock. Elle souffla pour se reposer, releva la tête et sursauta en hurlant de surprise.

« Olala, du calme ! Intervint Juliette pour la calmer. Respire, voilà c'est ça. Inspire, expire… »

Léa fit ce que sa cousine lui disait. Sa cousine Juliette qui était censée être à Poudlard en ce moment même et non ici dans sa chambre. Pourquoi était-elle ici alors ? Etait-ce l'esprit de Léa qui divaguait ? Sa cousine était renvoyée ?

« Mais… mais… tu… maison… Poudlard ? Réussit-elle à dire.

_C'est aujourd'hui qu'on revenait, lui apprit-elle. Aujourd'hui, la veille de Noël.

_C'est aujourd'hui ! » S'étonna Léa.

Juliette leva les yeux au ciel. Sa cousine Léa était toujours autant déconnectée de la réalité comme elle le voyait. Léa avait toujours eu cette « habitude » d'ignorer l'instant présent et de vivre dans son monde.

« Désolé que tu me retrouve dans cette situation, s'excusa Léa.

_Pas grave. Bon, pour le chant tu as toujours eu cette voix inné mais pour la danse… entraînes-toi et ça ira mieux, se rattrapa Juliette.

_Mouais, enfin, je n'ai pas vraiment l'ambition de devenir danseuse professionnelle, ricana Léa. Bref, je suis trop contente de te VOIIIIR ! »

Les deux cousines se retinrent un moment de se prendre l'une et l'autre dans leurs bras, tapotant des pieds sur le sol pour enfin se jeter dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

A l'étage inférieur, Mr et Mrs. Clerwood qui discutaient entre eux du retour de leurs nièces, entendirent ce hurlement provenant de leur fille. Zorua, leur elfe de maison, qui nettoyait les meubles, ne pu s'empêcher un sourire en entendant sa jeune maîtresse si heureuse.

Élise et Pauline qui se disputaient les gants de leur mère, se stoppèrent aussitôt pour tendre l'oreille afin de vérifier qu'elles avaient bien entendu leur grande sœur hurler. Après tout, Léa hurlait tout le temps, hystérique comme elle était, cela ne les étonnait même plus.

« Ils sont à moi ! » Recommencèrent-elles en tirant chacune de toutes leurs forces.

* * *

><p>Louise qui venait de terminer son dîner, monta lourdement dans sa chambre, s'allonger un moment sur son lit pour digérer. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit en gémissant d'avoir trop mangé. Mais Louise n'avait pas su se résonner quand elle avait vu le gratin de Tartiflette. A y repenser, elle aurait dû se résonner.<p>

Louise regardait la neige tomber depuis sa fenêtre quand sa petite sœur, Laura entra dans sa chambre.

« Coucou ! Lança-t-elle gaiement et s'asseyant auprès de sa grande sœur.

_Toi, si tu es si contente que ça, tu dois avoir une bonne nouvelle à m'annoncer. »

Laura haussa les épaules, l'air faussement innocente. Puis elle regarda le plafond en battant des pieds dans le vide, un petit sourire qui voulait tout dire aux lèvres.

« Bon, aller dis-moi ! Insista Louise.

_Je te laisse deviner. »

_Je déteste les devinettes ! _Se plaignit Louise intérieurement. Mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était et elle supposa toute sorte de chose qui lui passait par la tête. Laura finit par exploser de rire. Louise ne voyait pas du tout pourquoi sa sœur se tordait de rire ainsi.

« T'es vraiment nulle, toi ! Ricana Laura.

_Attention, si tu te moques de moi…

_Non, pas la pince ! »

Trop tard, Louise avait déjà choppé sa sœur et l'avait coincée sous elle en la chatouillant. Laura ne tenait plus tellement elle riait.

« Alors, tu te moques toujours de moi ? Riait Louise.

_O… ou… oui ! » Réussit à dire Laura entre plusieurs rires.

La petite se débattait du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais elle s'aperçut vite qu'elle ne battrait jamais sa grande sœur.

« D'accord ! Je vais te dire un indice ! Lâcha-t-elle et Louise stoppa ses chatouilles. Quel jour on est ?

_On est le 24 décembre, la veille de Noël, répondit Louise.

_Oui… et… ? » L'encouragea Laura.

Louise ne voyait vraiment pas où voulait en venir sa sœur. Que pouvait-on ajouter à la veille de Noël ? Elle devait peut-être avoir oublié quelque chose mais quoi ? Louise chercha au plus profond de sa mémoire. Qu'est-ce qui allait arriver la veille de Noël qu'elle avait oublié ?

« Pff… Soupira Laura. T'es vraiment mais vraiment trop nulle ! Même Marie s'en est souvenue.

_Bah désolé, ton indice aussi il est nul ! Se défendit Louise.

_Il n'y aurait pas deux personnes très importantes qui reviendraient un certain 24 décembre ?

_Deux… ? Juliette et Marion ! » Hurla Louise qui venait enfin de capter.

Elle descendit en vitesse de son lit, escaladant le pauvre ventre de sa sœur et courut dans le hall.

« Guyddo ! Appela-t-elle de toutes ses forces alors que le petit elfe rappliquait. Mon manteau ! Commanda-t-elle alors qu'il se précipitait.

_Louise, chut ! Marie et Laura vont aller dormir alors on fait moins de bruit ! L'avertit son père qui entraînait Marie dans sa chambre. Mais où elle se cache encore Laura… ? Soupira-t-il en montant.

_Je sors ! L'avertit-elle toujours en criant et enfilant le manteau que lui tendait Guyddo.

_Chut ! Tu… quoi ? Louise ! »

La porte claqua. Louise dévala les escaliers gelés du porche, glissa quelques instants sur le chemin de pierre qui était devenu une patinoire. Tout ceci en mettant la dernière manche de son manteau.

Elle traversa la rue et ouvrit en grand le portail de la maison qui était en face de la sienne, à savoir celle de Marion.

La jeune fille arrivait sur le porche quand Duke ouvrait la porte. Il fut surpris de la voir à cette heure-ci.

« Bonjour, Duke ! Marion est dans sa chambre, je présume ?

_Oui… Commença-t-il.

_Louise ? S'étonna sa tante. Mais que fais-tu ici à cette heure ?

_Désolé, mais je ne pouvais pas attendre, je suis venue voir comment allait Marion.

_Ah… oui, on vient de terminer le repas de Noël, elle doit être dans sa chambre. Je ne sais pas si elle dort… ?

_Vous en faites pas, à cette heure-là, Marion ne dort jamais ! Lui expliqua Louise.

_Oui… euh, bon tu peux monter mais cinq minutes parce que je ne suis pas sûre que tes parents soient totalement d'accord.

_Merci beaucoup et joyeux Noël ! » Cria Louise en montant les escaliers.

Elle courut jusqu'à la chambre de sa cousine, réveillant au passage Guillaume qui dormait.

Louise débarqua dans la chambre de sa cousine qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Elle ne trouva pas sa cousine mais elle trouva une fenêtre ouverte. _Marion, toujours sur le toit, _devina-t-elle.

Elle passa la tête par la fenêtre et hurla :

« MARION ! »

Sa cousine qui était en train d'écrire sur son journal, emmitouflée dans une couverte et un pull chaud, sursauta et glissa sur le toit. Elle se rattrapa comme elle pu et se redressa.

« Louise ? Mais ne cris pas comme ça, voyons ! » S'énerva-t-elle.

Prudemment, elle descendit du toit et rentra dans sa chambre par la fenêtre. Elle referma la fenêtre derrière elle et serra le plus fort possible sa couverte contre elle pour se réchauffer.

« Je suis frigorifiée ! Avoua-t-elle.

_Quelle idée de monter sur le toit, franchement ! Ricana Louise.

_Oui, quelle idée surtout par ce temps. Louise, ne me dis surtout pas que tu es venue à cette heure pour me voir parce que tu ne pouvais pas attendre demain ?

_D'accord, je ne te le dirais pas.

_Oh, Louise ! Ma loulou ! »

Ce fut dans un cri qu'elles fêtèrent leurs retrouvailles. Elles jacassaient et se serraient dans leurs bras, explosaient de rire en se racontant les derniers potins sur la love story de Léa et J-B.

Guillaume entra dans la chambre et hurla :

« Moins fort ! Il y a des gens qui essayent de dormir !

_Joyeux Noël, Guillaume, lui lança Louise.

_Mouais… Joyeux Noël et bonne nuit ! » Ronchonna-t-il en claquant la porte.

* * *

><p>Le jour de Noël se fêtait cette année chez la famille de Léa et toutes les familles se rassemblaient dans le troisième manoir. Chaque année, pour le jour de Noël, chaque famille apportait un plat. La famille de Juliette avait eu la tâche d'apporter un dessert, la famille de Louise apportait les fromages, et celle de Marion apportait l'entrée. La famille de Léa, étant celle qui recevait, avait été chargée de préparer le plat principal. Les elfes de maison se rassemblaient dans la cuisine du troisième manoir pour dresser les assiettes pendant que les membres de la famille se retrouvaient dans le salon.<p>

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Ce fut la première chose que l'on entendit quand Léa arriva dans la pièce. Elle se jeta immédiatement sur sa cousine Marion qui n'avait pas encore eu le temps de donner son manteau à Zorua. La petite elfe tendit le bras pour atteindre celui de Marion qui était assez haut pour elle et attrapa enfin le manteau de la jeune fille pour le ranger.

« Je suis trop contente de te voir ! Cria Léa à sa cousine.

_Je vois cela… Moi aussi, je suis trop contente de te voIIIIR ! »

Les deux cousines se serrèrent dans leurs bras.

« J'espère que ce ne sera pas comme ça durant toutes les vacances… Soupira le père de Léa en arrivant pour saluer la famille.

_Viens, on fait une bataille de boule de neige dans le jardin ! » L'invita Léa en reprenant le manteau de sa cousine pour le lui jeter dessus.

Elle tira ensuite Marion jusqu'au jardin qui se prit une boule de neige sur la figure comme signe de bonjour. La cousine tomba à la renverse.

« Oups… Lâcha Antoine qui connaissait le tempérament de sa cousine.

_Je déteste la neige… Grinça Marion en se relevant, aider par Léa.

_Vraiment désolé, s'excusa son cousin.

_J'impose une règle, on n'a pas le droit de lancer sur la tête. » Proposa Marion.

_De toute façon, avec Marion il faut toujours qu'il y est des règles… _Pensa intérieurement Léa qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui puisse lui imposer les choses. Elle aimait faire la première bêtise qui lui venait à l'esprit, sans plan, sans rien, sur un coup de tête.

« Mis à part cela, contente de te retrouver Antoine. » Lança Marion qui s'époussetait le manteau.

Une boule de neige arriva sur le manteau de Marion. Cette dernière releva la tête. Louise se tenait à quelques mètres avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas sur la tête. » Se défendit-elle pendant que les autres cousins et cousines étaient morts de rire.

Marion tirait la pire tête que l'on puisse voir le jour de Noël. _Mon nouveau manteau qui venait de chez Tissard & Brodette… _La prochaine fois, elle mettrait son ancien manteau.

Pendant que tous ses cousins et cousines se moquaient d'elle, Marion en profita pour ramasser de la neige et de former une boule. Elle la lança de toutes ses forces. Louise sentit la glace lui rentrer par le col de son manteau.

« On avait dit pas sur la tête ! S'écria-t-elle en se secouant pour retirer la glace.

_C'est sur l'épaule, justifia Marion. Non, Juliette tu recules avec cette boule ! »

Sa cousine arrivait déjà vers Marion, une grosse boule de neige dans la main.

« Reposes ça, tout de suite, l'implora Marion. Tu es de mon côté, pas vrai ? On est ensembles à Poudlard… Non, non, pas l'épaule, ça va toucher mes cheveux qui vont friser après !

_Rien à foutre ! » Ricana Juliette qui lui balança la boule de neige.

A ce moment, ce fut comme un départ qui venait d'être donné car Marion se vit recevoir de la neige par tous ses cousins et cousines.

« Tiens ! » Ricana Guillaume, heureux de pouvoir faire ça à sa grande sœur.

_D'accord, c'est la guerre qu'ils veulent, _comprit Marion.

« Tous sur Juliette ! Hurla-t-elle.

_OUAIS ! » Crièrent les plus petits en balançant à leur tour leurs boules de neige sur la cousine aînée.

Antoine et Charlotte ne se privèrent pas de lui jeter dessus une grosse masse de neige.

« J'ai un nouveau manteau qui vient de chez Tissard & Brodette ! Hurla-t-elle en tentant de se protéger avec ses mains.

_Moi aussi, arriva Marion avec une boule de neige. Rien à foutre ! »

Et elle lança de toutes ses forces sa boule sur sa pauvre cousine.

La bataille de boule de neige faisait rage entre les cousins et cousines où chacun jouait, même les plus petits. Lorsque Cécile Clerwood arriva pour les appeler manger, elle découvrit tous les enfants de la famille Clerwood-Gadish qui couraient dans tous les sens en hurlant et lançant de la neige.

« C'est la guerre, ici… Se dit-elle tout bas. A table, les enfants ! »

La bataille se termina d'un coup et tous les enfants rappliquèrent, se déchaussant et jetant leur manteau sur Zorua qui se fit recouvrir entièrement.

Ils débarquèrent tous en force dans la salle à manger et s'assirent à une place dans un boucan où chacun parlait, criait et riait. Ils étaient tous impatients de manger le repas de Noël tels des voraces.

Lorsque les elfes de maison arrivèrent avec l'entrée, ils levèrent tous leurs assiettes dans un hurlement, et cherchant à être le premier servi tels des sauvages.

La grande famille passa ce repas de Noël dans la bonne humeur. Du côté des parents, on riait en écoutant les derniers potins et les bonnes blagues. Tandis que du côté des enfants, on s'amusait à se lancer des défis ou à évoquer d'anciens souvenirs.

« Tu veux du fromage, Léa ? Proposa Louise qui faisait passer le plat.

_Très drôle ! » Lança sa cousine en passant le plat d'un air écœuré.

Toute la famille Clerwood-Gadish était connue pour ses goûts culinaires et ses goûts pour le fromage. Un seul membre n'aimait pas le fromage dans cette famille, c'était Léa.

« J'adore le fromage ! Lança Marion. Et ceux-là sont un délice.

_Tu ne veux pas goûter, Léa ? » Tenta Juliette.

Voyant leur cousine faire la tête, les trois autres cousines explosèrent de rire. Elles s'amusaient souvent à la chambrer. Pauvre Léa, à chaque repas familiale, ses cousins et cousines la taquinait avec du fromage. La jeune fille en avait pris l'habitude au bout d'un moment.

Pauvre Léa, on la chambrait sur sa taille, sur le fromage et sur J-B. Aucune de ses cousines n'avaient pitié d'elle, d'ailleurs elles n'en avaient pour personne quand il s'agissait de rire.


	15. Allier la culture au plaisir

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser du temps que j'ai mis pour écrire ce chapitre. Eh oui, les vacances ça donnent la flemme, mais voilà le chapitre 14, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! N'oubliez pas les reviews en fin de chapitre, cela me donne une idée de comment m'améliorer.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 14 : Allier la culture au plaisir**

Mrs. Sinistra ramassait les devoirs que les élèves avaient dû faire durant leurs vacances de Noël. Le professeur d'Astronomie commença ensuite son cours après avoir posé les devoirs sur son bureau.

« Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances. Comme en cette saison, le soleil se couche tôt, cela va nous permettre de pouvoir observer les étoiles plus facilement. Vous aurez votre premier cours pratique de l'année, je vous conseille donc de bien relire le mode d'emploi que nous avions écrit en début d'année. »

Juliette et Inézia échangèrent un regard qui partageait leur ennui pour ce stupide cours.

« Donc, à partir de maintenant, je vous demanderais d'apporter votre télescope tous les mardi. »

Juliette et Drago soupirèrent à l'unisson. Ils se regardèrent et levèrent les yeux au ciel en même temps. La dernière heure de cours du mardi était pire que tout. Après une longue et dure journée de cours, il fallait se rendre à ce stupide cours.

Crabbe et Goyle ronflaient justes derrière les deux jeunes filles. Claude et Théodore s'amusaient à faire rouler une bille sur leur table. Pansy et Millicent s'écrivaient leur conversation sur une feuille de parchemin. Lisa et Daphné étaient dans la même position qu'Inézia et Juliette, à savoir accoudées à leur table.

Mais contrairement à tous, Marion était inspirée par ce cours qui parlait d'étoiles, qui demandait un minimum de réflexion et de philosophie.

« Il existe trois catégories de personnes, continuait le professeur Sinistra. La première est ceux qui comprennent avec les oreilles, ce sont les auditifs. La seconde est ceux qui comprennent par la vue, ce sont les visuels. Et la dernière est très rare, ce sont ceux qui comprennent par le touché, ce sont les tactiles.

_Tu peux me dire le rapport avec l'Astronomie ? Chuchota Inézia à Juliette qui haussa les épaules.

_Le rapport, miss Parkman, intervint Mrs. Sinistra. Le rapport avec l'Astronomie est que si je vous dis qu'une étoile est située à 25° à droite, et à comme position 40 d'ordonné et 66 d'abscisse, je parierais qu'il y a une grande majorité d'entre vous qui ne comprend rien à ce que je viens de dire. »

En effet, Marion échangeait un regard avec Nono. _Des chiffres… Ça me poursuit, _soupira-t-elle intérieurement.

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle cherchant si quelqu'un comprenait quelque chose. Il n'y avait qu'Hermione Granger qui semblait avoir compris, comme d'habitude.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais… Marmonna Mrs. Sinistra. Donc, je vais vous apprendre à vous trouver en quelque sorte.

_On n'est pas parti, ricana Claude en faisant rire la classe.

_Vu votre incroyable concentration, on se le demande Mr. Lockwood ! » Rugit le professeur.

Driiiiiiiiiiiing ! La sonnerie venait de retentir et tous les élèves rassemblèrent leurs affaires.

« Le cours n'est pas terminé ! Je ne vous ai pas dit de vous lever ! » Hurla le professeur.

Docilement, les élèves se rassirent sur leur chaise, écoutant avec envie les autres élèves dans le couloir.

« Bien, merci beaucoup. Comme je vous le disais plus tôt, je vais vous apprendre à vous connaître. »

Drago s'affala sur sa table, d'un air mourant.

« Je vous distribue donc un devoir qui sera à faire pour demain et qui devrait vous aider à vous trouver. »

D'un coup de baguette, les devoirs furent distribués sur les tables. Les élèves attrapèrent leur devoir et commencèrent à se lever.

« Je ne vous ai toujours pas dit de vous lever ! Intervint Mrs. Sinistra. Bien… Vous pouvez y aller. »

Les élèves se levèrent à nouveau et sortirent en hâte de la salle d'Astronomie.

« J'ai cru que j'allais mourir ! Lâcha Drago à l'intention de Blaise.

_Un devoir pour nous trouver ? Pff… Souffla Juliette. J'ai mis une semaine à faire son devoir pendant les vacances. Je n'y comprenais rien ! Il m'a occupé une semaine de mes vacances ! Ma mère en avait marre, elle n'y tenait plus.

_Moi j'ai trouvé ce cours passionnant, intervint Marion. On va enfin observer les étoiles, en plus ! Trouver leur signification, étudier leur emplacement, vous ne trouvez pas ça intéressant ?

_Marion… Soupira Claude en la prenant par les épaules. Je t'aime bien, ma petite Marion, mais pour ce coup-là, je crois que seule Granger pourra être de ton avis.

_D'ailleurs, elle a gardé le livre que tu étais censé me passer durant toutes les vacances, je te l'avais dit ! Du coup, le livre je ne l'ai toujours pas lu…

_Pitié ! Ne parlez pas de livres ! Implora Juliette. Arrêtez avec vos livres, vos philosophies, vos étoiles, et tout ça ! »

Les Serpentard se rendirent en Histoire de la Magie où le professeur Binns qui était un fantôme leur donnait cours.

« Franchement, tout le monde s'en fiche de l'Astronomie ! Enrageait Juliette. Alors que l'histoire… ça, c'est intéressant. Tout le monde aime l'histoire ! »

Tous les Serpentard se regardèrent entre eux pour démentir cette affirmation alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle.

Marion et Nono étaient pliées en deux en tentant de réveiller Claude qui dormait sur sa table d'Histoire.

« J'hésite à lui faire des moustaches… Songeait Nono. Franchement, j'hésite…

_Pas touche ! Intervint Théodore en bon copain. Claude… Claude ! Réveilles-toi, le cours est terminé. »

Pendant ce temps-ci, le professeur Binns leur lançait des regards noirs et préparait son prochain cours pour le lendemain.

Claude finit par se réveiller après les efforts des trois amis.

« Ah Claude, enfin ! Soupirèrent-ils.

_Hein… ? Quoi ?

_Tu t'es endormi en cours d'Histoire, lui apprit Marion avant qu'il ne pose plus de questions.

_N'oubliez votre devoir pour la prochaine fois. » Cingla Mr. Binns.

Les quatre amis sortirent de la salle d'Histoire en ricanant. Ils décrivirent la scène à Claude quand celui-ci s'était endormi. Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle en riant aux éclats tous les élèves les regardant. Ils s'installèrent à la table des Serpentard où bizarrement l'autre clan des quatre n'y était pas, à savoir Juliette, Inézia, Drago et Blaise.

« Drago, il nous a semé… Lâcha Crabbe comme explication.

_Drago est beaucoup attaché à Juliette, non ? Interrogea Pansy l'air faussement indifférente.

_Euh, peut-être, répondit Marion. Normal en même temps, c'est sa meilleure amie, donc…

_Ah sa meilleure amie ? Mais tu ne sais pas si il ressentirait plus ou elle t'a peut-être parlé de lui, non ? »

_*Pansy ou vive la discrétion*, _commenta mentalement Marion.

« Non, je te dis qu'ils sont justes de très bons amis, insista Marion.

_Ah… Tant mieux qu'ils soient si amis que ça… »

Marion échangea un regard amusé avec Nono.

Pendant que Pansy se posait des questions sur celui qui faisait battre son cœur, ce dernier était justement en train de terroriser un élève de première année à Poufsouffle. Le jeune garçon était sur le point de fondre en larme devant ce blondinet au visage si cruel qui avait pourtant le même âge que lui.

« Hugh Sking, tu dis ? Je ne connais pas… Sang-de-bourbe, hein ?

_Ma maman est une sorcière ! Lança le petite Poufsouffle les larmes aux yeux.

_Sang mêlé, alors ? Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'un sang-de-bourde ! Ton papa n'est qu'un moins que rien, il est nul !

_Mon papa est le meilleur des papas ! » Se défendait le jeune Poufsouffle du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Derrière le fils Malefoy, Juliette, Inézia et Blaise devaient se tenir entre eux pour ne pas tomber par terre tellement ils riaient.

« Aller, je te laisse, file ! »

Le Poufsouffle partit en courant dans les couloirs. Drago se retourna, le visage triomphant vers ses amis.

« Splendide, commenta Juliette.

_Aller, mes trois Chocogrenouilles !

_Tiens, je te les donne avec joie. Tu les as bien mérité, le félicita-t-elle à nouveau. Franchement, tu as été cent fois mieux que moi.

_Je suis Drago Malefoy, voyons ! » Se vanta-t-il l'air de penser sincèrement qu'il était génial.

Les quatre amis arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle en se tordant de rire. Ils s'installèrent à leur place. Pansy se précipita aussitôt sur Drago pendant que Crabbe et Goyle servaient Drago en lui apportant une assiette complètement.

« Où étiez-vous ? Demanda Marion à sa cousine.

_Alala, tu aurais dû être là. La prochaine fois, je t'invite, c'est trop drôle. On terrorise des Poufsouffle, ils partent en pleur.

_Ce n'était pas le même que la dernière fois ? Interrogea Inézia en se servant.

_Peut-être, je n'en sais rien, avoua Drago en entamant son assiette préparée par Crabbe et Goyle.

_Moi je ne suis pas visuel, ricana Blaise.

_Ouais, nous on est tactiles ! » Lui lança Drago en ricanant.

La table des Serpentard laissa échapper un rire et tous les élèves se retournèrent vers cette table pour voir ce qui pouvait faire ainsi rire les Serpentard.

Toutes les filles du dortoir étaient assises sur leur lit, leur devoir d'Astronomie à la main et une plume dans l'autre.

« Pff ! Vraiment l'Astronomie, je sature ! Soupira Juliette l'air mourante.

_Pareille, commenta Inézia. Bon alors, la question trop stupide : « Comprenez-vous mieux avec 1) Un dessin, 2) Des paroles, 3) Un exercice pratique ? Je ne comprends pas… »

_*J'étais sûre que tant de beauté ne pouvait pas avoir d'intelligence*_, Ricana intérieurement Marion en cochant la case dessin.

_Genre moi je suis un peu des trois ! Lança Lisa en regardant sa feuille avec de grands yeux. J'ai quatre réponses auditives, quatre réponses visuelles, et quatre réponses tactiles ! Vive le devoir pour se trouver. »

_*On n'est pas parti, la remarque intelligente de Claude…* _Pensa Marion en cochant une autre case.

« Et moi, je suis tactile, dit Daphné en s'esclaffant. J'ai toujours su que j'étais quelqu'un de tactile ! »

_*Et voici une autre remarque intelligente… Mais que d'intelligence en ce jour-ci !* _Pensa Marion dans un soupire qu'elle tenta de transformer en un sourire pour plaire à Daphné.

« J'ai pas envie d'avoir son cours sur les étoiles demain… Soupira Pansy.

_Parce que tu crois que nous si ? Lançant Juliette en cochant un peu au hasard une case.

_Qu'est-ce que t'as mis à celle-là ? » Demanda Inézia en se penchant sur la copie de la jeune Gadish.

_* Inézia qui n'a manifestement pas compris que cet exercice était à faire seule… Comme je le dis, que d'intelligence !* _

« Je suis tactile, conclut Juliette en regardant sa copie d'un air désintéressé.

_Comme moi ! S'écria Inézia. On est vraiment pareilles toi et moi. »

_*Non, sans déconner ? En même temps, si tu regardes toutes ses réponses en cochant les mêmes c'est sûr ! Pauvre fille ! C'est moi qui suis comme elle, débile ! Il n'y a pas à discuter, c'est comme ça depuis onze ans et ce n'est pas avec toi que ça va changer. Pauvre fille !* _L'insultait Marion en finissant son devoir et concluant avec un visuel.

Marion était ainsi donc visuelle et sa cousine Juliette tactile. Remarquez, les cours de la Sinistra n'étaient peut-être pas exactes, tous les élèves se moquaient un peu des cours d'Astronomie qui étaient des balivernes selon eux. Très peu d'élèves étaient intéressés par ce cours que beaucoup jugeaient stupide.

Mardi 3 Janvier 1991

Cher Journal,

La Inézia est de plus en plus insupportable ! Comment la supporter alors qu'elle tente tellement de me séparer de ma cousine. J'en suis sûre, elle ne pense qu'à ça ! Elle s'approprie Juliette comme si ma cousine était ma poupée qu'elle voulait à tout prix me prendre ! Oh, mon Journal, vraiment je ne la supporte vraiment plus ! Rien qu'à la voir se réjouir d'une chose en commun avec ma cousine. Certes, j'ai promis de faire des efforts avec elle puisque tout le monde me dit que c'est une fille adorable, mais je ne peux plus !

Heureusement que Nono est là, elle ! Avec elle, je ris bien, on s'amuse beaucoup et on s'entend bien. Et puis, c'est l'une des seules personnes à être d'accord avec moi au sujet de la Parkman ! Maudite Parkman ! Et même pauvre fille !

Bisous mon cher Journal.

Marion referma son Journal et le rangea près de sa commode. Avec un grand sourire, Nono lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant de tirer les rideaux de son lit à baladin et d'éteindre sa lumière. La jeune Clerwood limita et enfoui son visage sous ses couvertures pour mieux dormir en essayant de ne pas écouter sa cousine pouffer de rire avec sa « meilleure amie ». Quelques larmes de solitude et de sensation d'être abandonnée coulèrent de ses yeux en les entendant si bien s'entendre ce qui rappelait en elle les folles soirées avec sa cousine qui s'éloignait peu à peu d'elle.

Juliette se glissa dans le lit d'Inézia pour mieux pouvoir chuchoter avec elle et aussi dire pas mal de chose dans le dos des autres filles qui tentaient de dormir.

« Tu as vu comment Pansy t'as harceler de questions sur Dray ? Lui souffla Inézia.

_Oui ! Genre, cette fille elle est amoureuse, j'en suis sûre. Et puis elle est trop jalouse !

_Perso, je ne l'aime pas trop cette fille. Un peu lèche-cul à mon goût, ricana Inézia en murmurant.

_Non, celle que je n'aime pas du tout c'est Millicent. Déjà, elle est horrible, on dirait un carlin, mais je n'ai jamais vu un troll pareil !

_Grave, cette fille franchement, j'aurais sa tête je me pends ou je saute de la tour d'Astronomie.

_C'est ce qu'on avait dit avec Marion si on était envoyées à Poufsouffle.

_Cette bande de blaireau ! Nous on a la classe avec un serpent.

_Et en plus, on est de vrais vipères toutes les deux, lui souffla Juliette.

_Inséparable !

_Les mêmes !

_Des jumelles ! »


	16. Philsophie et nostalgie d'un avenir bien

**Chapitre 15 : Philosophie et nostalgie d'un avenir bien intimidant**

Louise s'était toujours demandée pourquoi tout le monde dévisageait quelqu'un qui était différent. Exemple, lorsque quelqu'un d'enveloppé passait dans la rue, tout le monde se retournait et l'on parlait dans son dos en disant : « Non, mais t'as vu ses cuisses ? » Louise s'était toujours à ce moment-là imaginer ce que la personne pouvait ressentir et elle devait bien avouer qu'elle n'aimerait pas être à sa place.

Mais ce jour-ci Louise était le cul entre deux chaises. Sa philosophie s'était soudainement envolée lorsque ses parents l'avaient emmené elle et ses sœurs dans un parc où tous les moldus faisaient leur ballade. Pourquoi ? Que faisait donc une famille de sorciers dans un parc pour moldu ? Certes, les parents de la famille Clerwood-Gadish avaient une sorte de passion pour les moldus, surtout pour leurs activités et leurs sports. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'ils se trouvaient au beau milieu d'une foule de cette race sans pouvoir magique. Non, c'était pour quelque chose de bien plus simple et de beaucoup plus pathétique comme le pensait Louise. Pour cueillir des pommes… Comme le disaient ses parents, il y avait tellement de belles pommes dans ce parc !

_*Merveilleux ! Me voilà assise sur ces espaces de truc à bascule pour moldus tout cela pour cueillir des pommes ! Les pommes, je t'en trouverais moi des pommes, il y en a partout des pommes à Pâques ! Pourquoi faut-il absolument y aller dans un parc moldu ? Je sens ma peau frissonner à l'approche d'un de leur espèce. Brr… Il y en a qui font vraiment peur tout de même. Comme l'autre avec ses cache-oreilles en forme de lapins roses, totalement ridicules, hors de la mode et hors saison ! Quelle faute de goût ils font tous avec leurs chaussures en peau, on se croirait au pôle Nord ! Vive les beaux jours de printemps, et eux ils mettent des cache-oreilles et des bottes ! Une catastrophe ces moldus…* _Ronchonnait Louise sur les balançoires du parc, sa sœur Laura à ses côtés ronchonnant aussi.

Contrairement à elles, les deux autres Emma et Marie s'amusaient comme des folles à cueillir des pommes, jouant au jeu de celui qui attrapait la plus grosse pomme. Louise entendit sa petite sœur soupirer et se renfrogner sur elle-même. Laura avait toujours pris exemple sur Louise et sa grande sœur se félicitait de bien l'avoir éduqué. Marie, étant la dernière, prenait un peu l'exemple sur ses deux plus grandes sœurs, Louise et Emma qui étaient des modèles pour la petite.

En revanche, Louise s'était toujours dit qu'Emma était la désespérance de sa famille avec qui elle n'avait que deux ans d'écart, ce qui expliquait leurs chamailleries quotidiennes.

Lorsque l'un de enfants moldus se mit à pleurer à cause du tourniquet et qu'il tomba lourdement au sol en sortant, Louise et Laura ne purent s'empêcher de rire. C'était décidé, elles avaient trouvé un nouveau jeu ! Puisqu'il fallait bien faire bonne mine, elles riraient en observant les moldus.

« Regarde un peu celle-là avec ses bottes qui font indiens ! Ricana Louise.

_Et lui avec son pantalon qui ne lui va même pas ! On voit tout son slip ! Hurla de rire Laura en se tenant à la corde de sa balançoire.

_L'autre qui passe avec sa casquette violette NY et ses lunettes en se prenant trop pour un beau gosse, s'esclaffa Louise.

_Celui-là, il a vraiment une tête d'idiot surtout avec ses lunettes de mouche ! Explosa Laura, n'arrivant plus à respirer tellement elle riait.

_La fille là-bas, elle a pas compris qu'on était encore en avril et qui s'habille comme si on était en août… Ricana Louise. Et l'autre là-bas qui…

_LOUISE ! Hurla Emma qui arrivait en courant. LAURA ! ON Y VA !

_Et elle qui est obligé de crier sur tous les toits que la famille Clerwood rentre chez elle et quitte le parc… grinça Louise en passant près de sa sœur et lui donnant volontairement un coup d'épaule.

_Hé ! Je vais le dire à papa et à maman ! » Se plaignit-elle en repartant plus loin pendant que Laura l'imitait en parlant d'une voix niaise, faisant encore plus rire Louise.

_*Ça c'est une vraie fille ! Ça c'est une sœur !*_

La radio allumée, Léa écoutait ce que disait Glenda Chittock sur la chaîne RITM_« Salut les sorciers », _tandis que ses deux petites sœurs, Elise et Pauline faisaient un puzzle sagement et silencieusement.

_« Salut les sorciers d'Angleterre ! Ici Glenda Chittock sur RITM, THE chaîne RITM ! Nous sommes déjà mardi et oui, c'est bientôt le week-end ! Donc je disais, nous sommes mardi 6 avril. J'ai ici avec moi notre invité d'honneur __Donaghan Tremlett,__ célèbre bassiste du groupe Bizarr's Sister. Bonjour Don !_

__Bonjour Glenda et salut les sorciers !_

_DON ! Hurla Léa hystérique en faisant sursauter Élise et Pauline.

__... C'est Donaghan Tremlett, toujours aussi enjouée et avide de rock'n'roll avec qui nous aurons le plaisir d'échanger quelques mots après une écoute de Célestina Moldubec. _

_Non ! Pas Célestina Moldubec ! » Se plaignit Léa en se renfrognant à l'écoute de la chanteuse.

Léa regarda ensuite l'heure à sa pendule et se précipita aussitôt vers sa fenêtre en faisant une roue avec ses jambes sur son siège et atterrissant gracieusement sur ses deux pieds avant de courir sur le rebord de la fenêtre et d'attraper la paire de jumelle posé juste à côté que Zorua lui avait dérobé pour elle. Les mettant sur ses yeux et les dirigeant vers la tour du manoir qu'on apercevait de la rue voisine. Sur la fenêtre de cette tour qui était celle de la chambre de Jean-Baptiste Bradley, on voyait très nettement le lit qui faisait face à la fenêtre et les nombreux autres meubles disposés dans la chambre du bien-aimé de Léa.

Cette dernière retira ses jumelles et regarda à nouveau sa pendule avant de se remettre à espionner la chambre de J-B.

« Aller, J-B ! Il est neuf heures, il est temps de fermer tes rideaux ! Murmura Léa pendant que le soleil se couchait au loin. Ah ! »

Enfin, le fameux J-B apparut à la fenêtre de sa chambre pour tirer ses rideaux, vêtu de son pyjama où était brodé des petits hippogriffes. Léa roucoula de plaisir en voyant ses magnifiques yeux bleus, son visage si parfait, et ses lèvres dont elle rêvait jour et nuit.

« Ne me dit pas, que tu l'espionnes ! S'écria Louise juste derrière Léa se qui la fit hurler de peur en entendant sa voix.

_Mais je ne l'espionne pas. J'observe les oiseaux ! Je m'intéresse à la nature, moi, mentit Léa l'air très sérieuse. Il y a un nid près de l'arbre que tu vois là et figures-toi que c'est une pie qui a même dans la bouche le collier brillant que tu cherchais l'autre jour dont tu m'as accusé de t'avoir volé !

_Léa, je sais que c'est toi qui me l'as volé ! Rétorqua Louise blasée. C'est juste une expression « une pie voleuse », ce n'est pas vrai !

_Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

_Suffisamment plus que toi qui essaie de me faire croire que tu t'intéresses aux oiseaux alors que juste dans l'angle de ta fenêtre, on aperçoit la tour de la chambre de J-B. Et bizarrement… je trouve ma cousine fanatique de notre voisin avec des jumelles… Léa, tu fais vraiment pitié, t'es pathétique !

_Ne me dis pas que tu es habillée avec une robe noire alors qu'on est au printemps ! Fit Léa dans une tentative désespérée pour changer de sujet.

_Change pas de sujet ! Je me suis habillée en noir pour montrer mon humeur à mes parents après qu'ils nous aient emmené dans un parc moldu ! »

Léa explosa littéralement de rire. Se tenant les côtes en imaginant déjà sa cousine dans un parc au milieu de tous ces êtres nullissimes qui ne savaient même pas voler sur un balai !

« N'empêche… Se reprit-elle. Le noir, ça ne va pas du tout pour le printemps ! Tu me fais honte quand je pense que t'es pus oser sortir comme ça ! En plus avec ta fleur synthétique et ton serre-tête, ça fait vraiment la veuve qui va à l'enterrement de son mari.

_Peut-être, mais moi au moins je suis pas aussi fanatique que toi pour oser espionner mon voisin !

_Chut ! C'est Don ! S'écria Léa en montant le volume de sa radio.

_Donaghan Tremlett ? Demanda Louise, les yeux écarquillés.

_Oui !

_LE Donaghan Tremlett ?

_OUI !

_DON ! » Hurla alors Louise avec ses deux autres cousines, Élise et Pauline.

Les quatre filles se jetèrent près de la radio et écoutèrent le divin bassiste interviewé par Glenda Chittock.

_« Comme promis, après Célestina Moldubec, quelques mots avec Donaghan Tremblett, bassiste du groupe Bizarr's Sister ! Alors Don, où en est votre groupe avec son nouvel single ?_

__Ca avance, ça avance…_

__Une réponse sans vraiment de précision ! _Remarqua Glenda en riant suivit des rires du bassiste. _Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire : « ça avance » ? _

__Qu'on avance assez lentement mais comme je l'ai dit à plusieurs journalistes, nous voyageons beaucoup à travers le monde pour nous ouvrir plusieurs horizons. Il avance lentement mais sûrement ! _

__C'est une affirmation dont on ne peut que remarquer l'extrême sincérité ! Et avec le groupe, on a toujours cette bonne entente que l'on ressent si bien lorsque vous êtes en scène ?_

__Oui, nous sommes des amis depuis longue date, ce n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter. Je peux vous dire que pour l'instant, le groupe à l'intention d'aller loin, le plus loin possible !_

__Merci Don pour ces mots qui raviront tous vos fans, je pense. Salut, les jeunes sorciers, c'était votre idole Donaghan Tremblett avec Glenda Chittock votre présentatrice préférée ! Tout de suite, nous vous passons « Cou de vous » de Lorcan d'Eath, le célèbre chanteur et terrifiant vampire !_

_Bah je ne l'aime pas lui… Se plaignit Louise en baissant le son de la radio.

_Si, il est trop cool ! Sa chanson est géniale ! Protesta Léa en montant le volume de la radio.

_Ça fait dix ans qu'elle existe ! Ma mère en était fane…

_Oui et sa chanson est toujours au top ! _Juste un cou de vous ! Un COUUUUU ! Oh yeah, un sacré coup ! _» Chantonna Léa puis elle imita le rire du chanteur que l'on entendait dans la chanson.

Louise porta les mains à son visage, et se cacha les yeux en évitant de regarder sa cousine qui connaissait apparemment cette chanson par cœur.

« _OooohOooohOohh, _

_Juste un cou !_

_Un cou de vous !_

_Un COUUUUUU !_

_Oh yeah, un sacré coup !_

_Hahaha ! _

_Léa, arrête ! » La stoppa Louise en éteignant la radio cette fois alors que même Élise et Pauline s'étaient levées pour rejoindre leur grande sœur qui dansait déjà porter par la musique, agitant le poing et hurlant à tue-tête.

Les trois sœurs s'arrêtèrent lorsque la musique s'éteignit. Léa s'affala aux côtés de sa cousine et ricana :

« Jamais tu ne te détends, toi !

_Si ! Mais pas en écoutant ce chanteur complètement stupide et cinglé ! Il atterrirait à Saint Mangouste, cela ne m'étonnerait même pas.

_Tu as lu la lettre de Juliette et Marion ? Serpentard a perdu contre Gryffondor, Harry Potter a attrapé le vif d'or avant celui des verts.

_Et tu as vu ce qui est arrivé à Harry avant qu'il ne l'attrape ?

_Il a failli tomber de son balai ? Oui, j'ai vu. C'est horrible, quelqu'un contrôlait son balai d'après ce que Juliette pense, Marion croit que c'est juste Harry qui ne savait pas le manipuler mais franchement, je pense que c'est Juliette qui a raison.

_J'ai peur… Lâcha soudainement Louise.

_De quoi ! S'étonna sa cousine.

_De l'année prochaine. Imagine qu'on ne soit pas dans la même maison, toi et moi ? On est quand même sacrément différentes toutes les deux !

_Juliette et Marion aussi pourtant elles sont toutes les deux à Serpentard, objecta Léa en passant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Louise.

_Pas si différentes que ça, tout de même. Elles ont chacune leur caractère un peu misanthrope…

_Ma chère cousine, je n'étais point au courant que tu avais un vocabulaire aussi développé, je me sens soudainement sotte à tes côtés.

_Sérieusement, Léa ! La rappela Louise qui ne put tout de même s'empêcher de sourire. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller à Serpentard et je sais que je n'irais pas.

_Pourquoi tu dis ça ? S'étonna Léa.

_Parce que je suis tout sauf rusée ! Mentir et rusé, ce n'est pas mon style et d'ailleurs, je n'y arrive même pas. J'ai peur d'aller à Poufsouffle Léa ! Imagine ce qu'elles penseraient si on allait à Poufsouffle !

_Écoute, pour l'instant il reste encore deux mois de scolarité et ensuite deux mois de vacances, donc quatre mois, on aura tout le temps d'y repenser. Mais Louise, si on va à Poufsouffle, elles ne nous en voudront pas.

_Je n'en serais pas si sûre à ta place. C'est vrai, on les adore, mais il faut bien reconnaître qu'elles sont sacrément racistes ! L'une autant que l'autre ! Peu importe que Juliette dise ses pensées ouvertement et que Marion les retienne, ça ne change rien ! Nos cousines, Léa, sont des filles qui privilégieront toujours ce que l'on peut penser d'elles, leur apparence, etc. Regarde la vérité en face Léa, si on ne va pas à Serpentard, elles vont nous haïr !

_Il nous reste une chance avec Serdaigle… tenta de se convaincre Léa avec un sourire crispé réalisant soudain que Louise disait vrai. Mais si c'est Gryffondor ou Poufsouffle, on est cuites… Admit-elle effrayée.

_C'est pour ça que j'ai peur. Je n'ai pas envie de les avoir dans mon dos ! Malgré leurs défauts, je les aime tout comme toi. Le pire… serait si l'une de nous deux va à Serpentard et l'autre non.

_Je resterais avec toi, Louise, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, lui promit Léa. Jamais on ne pourra oublier tout ce qu'on a vécu durant dix années. Poudlard ne nous changera pas.

_Les gens grandissent Léa, les gens changent avec le temps, répondit Louise d'un air mélancolique.

_Alors, on a cas faire un Serment Inviolable ! Proposa Léa en s'écriant.

_Je n'irais peut-être pas jusque là… Ricana Louise.

_Alors on se prend juste le petit doigt et on se le promet, à la manière moldue. Notre promesse tiendra sur notre honneur et notre parole. »

Louise et Léa croisière leur deux auriculaires, se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et se firent la promesse de toujours être liées qu'importe ce que Poudlard leur apportera.

« Et puis même, j'ai confiance en Juliette et Marion, elles ne nous abandonneront pas, tu verras, assura Léa.

_Oui, peut-être… Objecta sa cousine.

_Hormis nos maisons, dans tout ce qu'elles disent de Poudlard, ça à l'air trop génial ! J'ai hâte d'y être tout de même !

_Léa… Juliette et Marion se sont des intellos, qu'est-ce que toi et moi on va bien pouvoir faire avec des cours ? Ça va être encore plus ennuyeux que toi lorsque tu parles de J-B…

_Hé ! Je ne suis pas ennuyeuse, je vous ouvre juste mon cœur et les sentiments que j'ai pour lui… Lui, mon ami d'enfance, mon voisin, mon confident dont je suis tombée amoureuse. J'ai le cœur qui fait « boum, boum » dès que je le vois et rien que de penser à lui, à son odeur…

_Léa, je m'ennuie ! La coupe Louise. On parlait de Poudlard !

_Tu crois qu'il sera dans notre maison ?

_Alexian est déjà à Serdaigle, va savoir si son frère le rejoindra. A mon avis, vu comme il est, je pense que oui.

_Je vais prier le choixpeau pour aller à Serdaigle ! Lança Léa, déterminée.

_Toi ? Intelligente et sage ? Ricana Louise.

_Je suis TRÈS intelligente ! Bon, sage…

_Oui, tu n'es pas ce que l'on appellerait une petite fille sage et obéissante. »

Léa lui envoya un oreiller dans la figure, s'assit sur sa cousine et lui enfonça l'oreiller. Puis Louise se redressa et plaqua sa fêle et petite cousine pour lui enfoncer l'oreiller à son tour dans la figure.

« Bouffe moi ça, la petite ! »


	17. La retenue du fils Malefoy

**Chapitre 16 : Jalousie, terrible défaut**

Marion envoyait sa chouette Roulette dans les airs et la regardait disparaître à travers les nuages blancs qui dissimulaient le soleil, comme toujours en Angleterre. Assise sur le muret de la volière, la jeune fille était perdue dans ses pensées, cherchant une idée pour séparer Juliette et la Parkman. Pas plus tard qu'hier, la verte avait fait le rêve de pousser Inézia de la tour d'Astronomie qui tombait non pas dans le parc mais sur le Saule Cogneur qui lui déchiquetait les membres et articulations et finalement l'abattait d'un coup de tronc sur sa figure de fouine. Un sourire sadique se dessinait sur les lèvres de Marion. Si seulement il était vrai ! Elle était sûre qu'elle ne regretterait jamais d'avoir fait une chose pareille, cette fille était insupportable !

L'arrivé d'un rouquin de la famille Weasley sûrement avec son ami Potter à la volière suivit de Granger qui affichait comme d'habitude son petit sourire agaçant en serrant deux livres contre elle, sortit la jeune fille de ses pensées.

Le Weasley se dirigea vers son hibou et lui tendit une lettre. En voulant l'envoyer dans les airs, l'oiseau s'écrasa pitoyablement à terre. Marion ne se priva pas pour dévisager les trois Gryffondor en les détaillant pour bien les cerner. La Granger était vêtue d'une horrible jupe écossaise accompagnée d'un collant en laine, le tout qui n'allait absolument pas avec son pull-over et l'écharpe rouge et or qu'elle avait nouée autour de son cou. Potter, toujours aussi frêle, fragile, et balafré portait manifestement un pull bien trop grand pour lui et un pantalon dont il devait nager dedans. On aurait dit que ses vêtements convenaient à un garçon beaucoup plus enveloppé que lui. Weasley… c'était Weasley, un Weasley ne changerait jamais… Tous aussi désespérants les uns que les autres, se passant leur affaire entre eux. Mais ce jour-ci, Weasley affichait fièrement un pull-over rouge où un R était brodé. Marion se demanda un moment pourquoi un R avant de se souvenir que son prénom devait commencer par un R… Il y avait tellement de Weasley qu'elle oubliait tous leurs noms.

Après avoir réussi à envoyer sa lettre, les trois amis commencèrent à repartir en jetant des coups d'œils inquiets à la Serpentard qui les dévisageait toujours lorsqu'elle lut le titre du livre que tenait Granger. Enfin, elle les interpella et les trois rouges s'arrêtèrent à sa hauteur.

« C'est bien le livre qui parle de tous les grands sorciers de l'Histoire ? Interrogea-t-elle.

_Oui… Répondit Granger avec un sourire, croyant rêver que des personnes qui aimaient lire existaient encore. Il est vraiment très intéressant, on y apprend pleins de choses, et…

_Je me fiche de savoir si tu l'as aimer ou non, la coupa-t-elle sèchement. Je veux savoir quand tu rendras ce livre ?

_Euh… et bien, je pensais rallonger mon prêt en fait… » Répondit-elle.

Marion ne se priva pas d'afficher une mine profondément déçue. _*Elle va le garder toute l'année ou quoi ? Elle m'énerve cette fille ! Je vais aller m'introduire dans le dortoir des Gryffondor et lui chiper son livre si c'est comme ça ! Je suis sûre que Londubat me passerait le mot de passe sans problème.*_

Voyant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à leur dire, les trois amis repartir en discutant d'un certain Nicolas Flamel. Et en plus, ils la narguaient parce qu'ils avaient lu le livre ! Qui était Nicolas Flamel ? Marion voulait savoir ! Mais cette stupide fille gardait le livre depuis les vacances de Noël et elle n'était pas prête à le rendre, visiblement. Alors qu'ils descendaient, Drago, lui, montait à la volière, une lettre à la main. Il salua la jeune fille d'un sourire et partit vers son hibou.

« Tu leur as parler ? L'interrogea-t-il.

_Oui, je voulais savoir quand est-ce qu'elle rendrait son livre, la Granger, répondit-elle.

_La Sang-de-bourbe ! S'étonna-t-il. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais le soir ils sortent et vont chez le garde-chasse, celui qui dégoûte avec sa barbe longue de mille ans. Il pourrait presque rivaliser avec Dumbledore, fis-t-il en faisant sourire Marion, son hibou s'envolant dans les airs, puis en redescendant tous les deux, il lui confit : Mais je vais les suivre un soir, je vais me planquer vers la cabane du barbu et je suis sûr qu'ils vont se pointer ce soir. Ils lui font des visites plus régulières depuis leur victoire au quidditch.

_Tu risques l'heure de retenue, tu le sais ? Le prévint-elle en remontant le parc avec lui.

_Non, pas si je suis prudent. La salle commune n'est pas loin et si je les débusque je vais faire perdre de sacrés points à Gryffondor. A nous la coupe ! »

* * *

><p>Juliette et Pansy étaient dans les rangées de la bibliothèque à la recherche d'un livre sur les potions tandis qu'Inézia et Millicent réservaient une table de quatre. Juliette passait son doigt sur les reliures des livres, cherchant un livre qui traitait sur l'identification des potions. Son doigt s'arrêta sur un conte d'Andersen. Ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose et elle pencha la tête pour mieux lire le titre : La Petite Sirène. <em>*C'est l'affreux livre que Marion lit ? Le livre mold… Mais qui a osé mettre un livre moldu au milieu des manuels de potion !*<em>

Ruminante, elle arracha le livre de la pile faisant tourner la tête à Pansy qui croyait qu'elle avait trouvé le bon livre. Juliette hésita un moment sur le destin de ce livre maudit et finalement se décida et… le lança par-dessus les rangés de la bibliothèque. On entendit un : « Aïe ! » venue d'une personne. Juliette agrippa alors le bras de Pansy et partit en courant vers un autre rayon. Les deux jeunes filles se planquèrent dans un rayon prit au hasard et firent comme-ci la chaîne alimentaire des océans les intéressaient en se penchant sur un livre qui traitait ce sujet. Pendant ce temps, la vieille Mrs. Pince rouspétait en s'écriant que de nos jours, les élèves n'avaient plus de respect pour les livres.

« TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS ! » Rugit-elle, folle de rage.

Les élèves ne se le firent pas répéter deux fois et rassemblèrent leurs affaires pour quitter au plus vite la bibliothèque, s'énervant contre l'élève mystérieux qui avait lancé un livre à travers la bibliothèque. _*En y repensant, j'aurais peut-être dû le piétiner au lieu de le lancer…*_ Réfléchit Juliette en quittant la bibliothèque avec les trois autres vertes.

Tout en expliquant se qu'il s'était passé à Inézia et Millicent, les Serpentard virent de loin approcher Marion et Drago qui traînaient dans les couloirs, à la recherche d'amis.

« Marion traîne avec Drago maintenant ? Interrogea Pansy soupçonneuse.

_Bah oui, répondit Juliette.

_Mais pourquoi ils sont tous les deux ?

_Pansy, si à chaque fois tu es jalouse dès que tu vois Dray avec quelqu'un d'autre, tu peux être jalouse de Crabbe et Goyle aussi !

_Non mais eux c'est différent, Drago n'est pas gay. Quoique… Peut-être que si ! S'affola-t-elle. Ça expliquerait sa coiffure gominée et qu'il prenne toujours soin de son apparence. Mais oui… !

_Pansy ! La reprit Juliette en levant les yeux au ciel. Le jour où il sera gay, croit-moi, il te sortira des vers du cul. »

Pansy parut choquée et Juliette se demanda si cela ne lui pas déjà arriver pour qu'elle fasse une tête pareille.

En marchant vers les deux Serpentard, Juliette vit Marion ouvrir grands ses bras avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Un instant, sa cousine lui rendit son sourire radieux, prête à se jeter dans les bras de sa cousine, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que ceci ne lui était pas adressée. Nono sortit à l'angle d'un couloir et courut se jeter dans les bras de SA cousine. _*Ah ouais… C'est comme ça… Mais pour qui elle se prend l'autre ?* _Enrageait Juliette.

Arrivant à la hauteur de Drago, Marion et Nono qui étaient toujours serrées l'une contre l'autre, Juliette lança en cinglant :

« C'est bon, on dirait que vous ne vous êtes pas vu depuis un an ! »

Tout en disant cela, elle dévisagea la brune qui était dans les bras de sa cousine à la recherche d'un défaut qu'elle pourrait lui faire. _*Ses bottes sont démodées, je les avais vu l'année dernière. Les miennes sont parfaites…*_ Souffla-t-elle, soulagée de se savoir supérieure.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Juliette et Inézia s'éloignaient du groupe qu'elles trouvaient trop étouffant selon elles.

« Avec son plan à la noix, Drago va avoir une retenue, je le sens bien, lança Inézia pour détendre l'atmosphère lorsque les deux jeunes filles furent les deux premières à s'asseoir à la table des Serpentard dans la Grande Salle.

_Pff ! Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut, moi je dis il est obsédée par Potter, il a un problème avec lui.

_En même temps, il faut avouer qu'on s'attendait tous à un beau gosse de première, bien musclé, sûr de lui, craquant comme tout, un héro quoi ! Et à la place, on a ça ! » S'énerva Inézia en désigna le frêle petite garçonnet qui entrait dans la Grande Salle suivit de ses deux acolytes.

« Je suis d'accord… Soupira Juliette. Avec ça, on n'est pas sorti du chaudron si les forces du mal reviennent, ricana-t-elle.

_Demain, lundi… Arght ! T'es prête pour un contrôle en Métamorphose ?

_Avec la vieille McGo ? Pas du tout, il faut absolument que je m'y mette.

_Tu parles ! T'avais dit ça la dernière fois et t'avais un O avec cinq points supplémentaires pour ta maison. Plus l'appréciation : un devoir excellent, des connaissances acquises, et une élève très sérieuse, bravo !

_Ouais, je sais mais Granger elle avait rapporté huit points de plus, je veux faire mieux qu'elle tu vois. Sinon, elle t'avait mis quoi pour ton dernier contrôle ?

_Moi ? Elle m'avait mis un A avec comme appréciation : des progrès à faire. Ok… »

Blaise arriva à la table des Serpentard et s'installa prêt des deux filles, attendant avec impatience le banquet. Les autres Serpentard finirent par rappliquer. Juliette s'écarta de Pansy et appela sa cousine pour qu'elle s'installe à ses côtés. Lorsque celle-ci s'assit, en bonne cousine qui voulait à tout prix lui montrer qu'elle aussi voulait la serrer dans ses bras, Juliette la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura combien elle appréciait sa cousine.

Ce qui ravie Marion qui pensa aussitôt : _*Elle n'a pas l'air d'apprécier la Parkman. Je savais qu'elle voulait nous séparer. Je la vois bien, elle parle avec Blaise pour faire style qu'elle s'en fiche mais elle est super jalouse en fait. J'en suis sûre !*_

A la fin du repas, Drago se dépêcha de sortir pour mettre son piège à exécution.

« On va rire… » Murmura Juliette aux Serpentard tandis qu'il s'éloignait.

Et en effet, le lendemain matin, Drago était furieux.

« Aller, t'as fait perdre 150 points aux Gryffondor, c'est déjà pas mal ! » Tentait de le réconforter Goyle.

Juliette et Inézia ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire, énervant encore plus le fils Malefoy qui venait d'avoir sa première retenue de l'année.

« Il avait un dragon ! Tonnait-il. Et on me met une heure de colle parce que j'ai fait mon devoir et protéger Poudlard d'une invasion d'Hagrid et compagnie.

_Et t'as échoué ! » Le nargua Juliette en s'attirant les regards noirs de Drago.


	18. Mes crocs pour la coupe !

**Chapitre 17 : Mes crocs pour la coupe !**

_*A pas de loup… A pas de loup… Je vais l'avoir, et oui, elle dort ! Attention, impacte dans trois… deux… un…*_

« A L'ABORDAGE ! » Hurla Marion en se jetant sur le lit de sa cousine qui dormait profondément.

Juliette sursauta et s'extirpa de son sommeil. C'était fait, durant toute la journée, elle serait de mauvaise humeur. Car ce que détestait la jeune fille, et ceci Marion le savait très bien, c'était être réveillée de la sorte ! Ronchonnant et repoussant sa cousine en arrière, elle enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller, ruminant contre sa cousine. Elle le savait très bien, et elle l'avait fait exprès !

Fière d'elle-même, Marion repartit dans la salle de bain pour la terrible épreuve de coiffure. Pendant ce temps, Juliette se releva membre par membre. Dur, dur de se lever le vendredi matin ! Surtout lorsque la fin d'année arrivait. A coupe était aux Serpentard mais les Serdaigle n'étaient pas loin derrière et il fallait y faire très attention car si l'un d'eux faisait remporté quelques points, la coupe pourrait changé de destinataire.

« Tout de même, on a gagné six ans de suite, on va bien gagné une septième fois, lançait Inézia depuis la salle de bain en perfectionnant son maquillage et ajustant sa coiffure.

_Gryffondor est déjà éliminé, grâce à Drago ! » Ricana Lisa.

Rire général du dortoir des filles au souvenir de Drago qui avait reçu une retenue avec le garde-chasse Hagrid et les trois amis. Le fils Malefoy était revenu blanc comme un linge de sa retenue, hurlant qu'il avait vu une créature maléfique dans la forêt.

Le premier groupe de filles, c'est-à-dire Pansy, Millicent et Daphné descendirent. Puis vint, le groupe Nono, Lisa et Marion qui croisèrent Claude et Théodore Nott en chemin pour aller à la Grande Salle, tandis que Vincent, Grégory, Blaise et Drago attendaient Inézia et Juliette, en s'impatientant.

Les deux jeunes filles étaient encore en train d'ajuster leur coiffure, vérifier leur maquillage et enfin resserraient leur cravate aux couleurs de leur maison. Bientôt les résultats des examens de fin d'année allaient être donnés et il fallait pour cela qu'elles soient au plus haut point de beauté pour recevoir leur passage en seconde année.

Enfin, les deux amies se décidèrent à descendre dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Plus personne ne les attendait et pour cause, elles étaient en retard de dix minutes sur les cours.

« Je n'ai pas mangé ! S'affola Juliette en passant une main sur son ventre vide.

_Moi non plus, tant pis ! » Lui lança Inézia en courant dans les cachots.

Les deux filles arrivèrent en trombe dans le cours de potion. Avec un grand sourire innocent, elles s'excusèrent de leur retard auprès de leur directeur de maison qui ne fit aucun commentaire et leur montra simplement leurs places d'un regard. Juliette et Inézia s'assirent et ouvrir leur livre à la bonne page pour rattraper le retard sur la potion que les élèves étaient en train de préparer. Tandis que les élèves s'affairaient à leur potion, le professeur Rogue arpentait la salle et regardait dans chaque chaudron. Il s'arrêta devant celui d'une Serpentard qui baissait beaucoup trop les yeux à son goût. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le chaudron de la jeune fille aux cheveux ondulés et d'une couleur qui faisait hésiter entre le blond et le châtain.

« Miss. Clerwood…

_Oui… ? Répondit timidement la jeune fille en relevant à peine les yeux.

_Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi votre potion est-elle rouge alors qu'elle devrait être verte ?

_Je me pose la même question depuis dix minutes, professeur… Soupira Marion.

_De gros progrès à faire en potion pour l'année prochaine, miss. Clerwood.

_Oui, professeur.

_De sérieux progrès à faire ! »

Cela ne fit que décourager Marion. Comment s'intéresser encore à cette matière si tout ce qu'elle tentait finissait par un échec. Elle avait de la chance que le professeur Rogue était clément avec elle, ce qui lui permettait de ne pas avoir une moyenne trop catastrophique.

« Mr. Weasley ! Tonna-t-il. Veuillez-vous écarter du chaudron de miss. Granger car je ne pense pas que cela fera avancer votre niveau en potion ! »

Rire dans la salle de potion pendant que Granger rougissait et foudroyait son camarade du regard. Le professeur Rogue passa en revu chaque potion durant toute l'heure et lorsqu'il arriva devant la potion de Juliette c'était presque si l'on aurait pu voir un sourire sur le visage toujours impassible du professeur.

« Une potion parfaite, miss. Gadish. Dix points pour Serpentard.

_Merci professeur ! » Dit-elle avec un sourire angélique et regard admiratif.

Le sinistre professeur s'en retira pour observer le chaudron de Potter et n'y resta qu'à peine une seconde.

« C'était quoi ce petit sourire ridicule ? Chuchota Inézia à sa voisine.

_Quoi ? Quel sourire ? Voulut savoir Juliette.

_T'as fait un grand sourire, genre comme si c'était Merlin qui t'avait félicité.

_Parce que c'est comme si c'était Merlin qui m'avait félicité !

_Tu dégoûtes, c'est Rogue !

_Le professeur Rogue est un homme extraordinaire ! Il est intelligent, humble et laisse jamais transparaître ses émotions. Il fait parti des gens que j'admire ! »

Inézia leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Juliette regardait d'un air attendri son directeur de maison réprimander Weasley pour sa minable potion.

* * *

><p><em>Vendredi 24 juin 1991<em>

_Cher Journal,_

_Trop marre de la potion ! Ça y est, je veux abandonner cette matière. Rien ne m'intéresse, je ne vois pas ce qui peut retenir l'attention à savoir qu'un tel ingrédient est actif, un autre qu'il aura besoin d'être en contact avec ci ou ça pour réagir. Bientôt la fin d'année, j'ai tellement hâte de retrouver mes cousines et trop envie de quitter cette Parkman. Deux mois d'été sans elle ! Deux mois avec Juliette sans qu'elle soit omniprésente. Que du bonheur, cette fin d'année ! J'ai réussi mes examens de fin d'année en plus ! Pratiquement toutes les matières, j'ai eus plus de mal en Métamorphose et en Soin aux Créatures Magique. Mais les Sortilèges et la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, je m'en suis bien tirée. Aucun commentaire sur la Botanique, ni la Potion…_

_Aussi, Journal, j'ai remarqué quelque chose ! Pourquoi quand une fille parle avec Drago, Pansy la foudroie immédiatement du regard et va parler dans son dos avec Millicent ? Il y a de l'amour de l'air, je te le dis._

_Juliette n'arrête pas de jurer contre Potter, Weasley et Granger qui préparent un mauvais coup selon elle. C'est vrai qu'ils sont toujours ensemble, ils s'enferment et parlent entre eux à voix basse. Bizarre… Il y a beaucoup de choses étranges en cette fin d'année, surtout du côté des trois Gryffondor._

_Bisous mon cher Journal,_

_Marion_

Le lendemain, grosse colère en vue dans le hall. Juliette arriva comme un boulet de canon alors que Drago sortait de la salle commune, après avoir terminé ses valises. Le sablier des Serpentard avait perdu des points et avec ceux-ci les Serdaigle les collaient dangereusement.

« POURQUOI ? Hurla-t-elle en percutant le blond.

_Parce que je ne t'aime plus, chérie, ricana ce dernier en faisant rire l'assemblée.

_Sérieusement, pourquoi t'as été obligé de pousser Londubat dans les couloirs et nous faire perdre trente points ! En plein public !

_J'en avais marre de ce gros lourdaud… Donna-t-il pour toutes réponses.

_Et tu ne pouvais pas le pousser quand il était seul ? Non, t'étais obligée de montrer que Monsieur était fort et qu'il était la brute du collège ! Bravo, on perd trente points stupidement !

_Juliette, pas de quoi dramatiser, on rentre ce soir, là on va manger dans la Grande Salle pour la dernière fois de cette année, et la salle est décorée aux couleurs de notre maison. Pas la peine de t'énerver !

_Oui, mais on aurait pu avoir trente points de plus pour notre coupe. Et je te parie que les trois bouffons de Gryffondor vont recevoir des points de dernière minute parce qu'ils ont eu une attitude « héroïque » ! Quel bonheur, nous avons trois héros dans notre collège ! S'égosillait-elle.

_Tu racontes n'importe quoi, on va gagner cette coupe comme les six dernières années.

_J'espère que tu dis vrai ! » Lui cracha-t-elle en rejoignant sa place à la table des Serpentard.

La Grande Salle était en effet décorée aux couleurs de la maison Serpentard, ce qui prouvait que la noble maison des verts allait l'emporter cette année. Dumbledore se leva et tous les élèves retinrent leur souffle au décompte des points.

« … en quatrième place, Gryffondor avec 312 points… »

Soupirant de soulagement, Juliette lança un petit rictus à Granger qui applaudissait mollement sa maison. Malgré tout ce que les trois bouffons de Gryffondor avaient fait, il semblait que cela ne changerait pas le décompte de fin d'année.

« … et en première place, Serpentard avec 472 points ! »

Tonnerre de hurlement à la table des verts et Juliette ne pus s'empêcher un grand sourire à l'intention de son directeur de maison qui applaudissait activement. Marion tapait avec ses couverts son verre en hurlant victoire, seulement…

« J'ai quelques points de dernière minute à distribuer ! » Avertit Dumbledore.

Les sourires disparurent aussitôt des visages Serpentard.

« A Miss. Hermione Granger pour la froide logique dont elle a fait preuve face à des flammes redoutables, cinquante points ! »

Tonnerre d'applaudissement à la table des Gryffondor tandis que celle des Serpentard s'était murée dans un silence mortel.

« A Mr. Ronald Weasley pour la plus belle partie d'échec qu'on ait joué à Poudlard depuis de nombreuses années, cinquante points ! »

Nouveau tonnerre d'applaudissement, Juliette regarda froidement Drago qui baissa les yeux, intimidé par la grande brune au visage sévère.

« A Mr. Harry Potter… »

Silence dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde regardait « le garçon qui avait survécu » !

« … pour le sang-froid et le courage qu'il a manifesté, j'accorde à la maison Gryffondor… soixante points ! »

Les Gryffondor explosèrent de joie, tandis que les sabliers s'équilibraient entre celui des verts et des rouges. Juliette enfouie son visage dans ses mains, honteuse de les voir rattraper si vite les points d'écarts. Marion lui frotta le dos pour lui remonter le moral, mais elle-même n'avait pas le sourire au visage et dévisageait la table des Gryffondor.

_*Si même Marion qui est nulle en calcul a compris qu'on était à égalité, c'est vraiment qu'on est nuls et pathétiques ! J'ai honte…* _ Se lamentait Juliette.

« Et pour finir… Commença Dumbledore. A Mr. Neville Londubat… »

Juliette releva la tête d'un coup sec, n'arrivant à y croire ! C'était du favoritisme, Londubat n'avait jamais rien fait pour sa maison, c'était une catastrophe ambulante !

« … Il faut beaucoup de bravoure pour faire face à ses ennemis mais il n'en faut pas moins pour affronter ses amis, j'accorde donc à la maison Gryffondor dix points ! »

Sur ses mots, le directeur frappa dans ses mains et les drapeaux verts de la maison Serpentard disparurent pour faire place aux couleurs chaudes, rouge et or, de la maison Gryffondor.

« La maison Gryffondor gagne la coupe ! » Annonça Dumbledore pendant que toute la Grande Salle se mettait à hurler, heureux de voir les Serpentard perdre après six ans de victoire.

Juliette jeta un regard meurtrier à Drago et se leva d'un bond, en retirant son chapeau d'étudiante de fin d'année.

« Peut-être que Londubat est un gros lourdaud mais lui, au moins, il fait gagner des points à sa maison ! »

Sur ce, elle quitta la Grande Salle, furieuse, Pansy, Millicent et Inézia sur ses talons.

Marion resta pour essayer de faire bonne figure mais sa mine décomposée montrait son abattement pour cette nouvelle.

« Ils sont forts les Gryffondor pour remonter aussi vite, commenta Crabbe.

_Tais-toi ! » Lui hurla Drago en lui jetant un regard furieux.

Puis il quitta lui aussi la Grande Salle, accompagné de Crabbe et Goyle, puis Blaise qui finit par le suivre. Seuls, Lisa, Daphné, Nono, Claude, Théodore et Marion restaient à la table des Serpentard.

« La raclée, j'en reviens pas… Soupira Claude.

_Oui, bah ça va ! On a compris qu'on s'est fait laminée et que tout le monde se fou de notre gueule ! Rugit Marion. Pas besoin de commentaires !

_GRYFFONDOR ! Hurla Seamus Finnigan. VIVE GRYFFONDOR !

_Je vais le frapper… Murmura-t-elle tandis que Nono passait sa main sur son dos pour la calmer.

_ON A GAGNE ! GRYFFONDOR ! »

La Serpentard rugit et quitta la Grande Salle à grands pas en poussant violemment tous ceux qui célébraient la victoire de cette maison au combien désolante !

_*Saleté de Gryffondor ! Saleté de Potter !* _

* * *

><p>Voilà donc pour cette première année. J'avoue que je n'aime pas trop écrire les premières années donc j'espère que les autres années seront meilleures ^^ Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plût, et donc à bientôt pour une deuxième année du côté de Juliette et Marion. Ainsi qu'une première année pour Léa et Louise.<p>

Merci à tous qui lisent ma fanfiction, ça me fait plaisir !


	19. Deuxième et première année

**Chapitre 18 : Deuxième et première année**

Accoudée sur une branche d'arbre, Léa observait au loin le manoir des Bradley. Elle imaginait déjà son prince charmant courir vers elle, lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble. Tout ceci n'était évidemment que vrai dans les livres et les contes de fée que lisait Marion. Et oui, rien de tout cela n'était vrai dans la réalité. Tôt ou tard, il fallait se réveiller, et le plus tôt était le mieux si l'on ne voulait pas tomber de haut et faire une chute trop brutale. Car oui, Léa venait de faire une chute brutale. Non, son prince charmant n'était pas pour elle… Avant que ses deux cousines ne reviennent de Poudlard, J-B lui avait annoncé que sa cousine Marion comptait beaucoup pour lui. A ces mots, cela avait été une déchirure atroce. Elle était tombée de haut. De très haut…

Elle détestait ce monde et pour essayer de se consoler, elle avait tenté de comprendre ce que sa cousine avait de plus qu'elle. Et à son grand désespoir, elle lui avait trouvé tellement de chose ! Léa l'avait toujours vu comme sa cousine, celle avec qui elle avait fait les pires bêtises que deux filles de bonne famille pourraient faire, celle avec qui elle avait connu les punitions nécessaire à leur éducation, celle avec qui elle avait eu les idées les plus folles, mais jamais comme une fille que l'on puisse envier. Jamais Léa n'avait pensé à détailler sa cousine, ni même toutes ses autres cousines. Et elle lui avait trouvé mieux que de la beauté… Elle lui avait trouvé du charme, de l'intelligence, de l'imagination, un beau corps avec des grandes jambes que Léa n'avait pas, un joli sourire, et surtout une passion pour les livres ! Voilà où était tout le problème. Léa détestait les livres et J-B les adorait tout comme Marion. D'ailleurs, les deux avaient l'habitude de s'échanger des livres, de parler de livre et d'écriture, chose que Léa ne parlait jamais. C'était d'un ennui les livres !

Pourtant, elle avait essayé de voir la beauté des livres, elle avait essayé de lire le livre préféré de sa cousine : _La Petite Sirène_. Elle avait lu celui d'Andersen et celui de Disney. Pourquoi Disney s'amusait-il à tout montrer comme un monde merveilleux. Car celui d'Andersen était beaucoup plus réaliste. Léa n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Disney faisait toujours des livres où les histoires d'amour terminaient bien ? Pourquoi la Belle aux bois dormant ne piquait pas le prince de Cendrillon ? Et pourquoi le prince de la Petite sirène aimait-il une fille qu'il avait vu une fois dans sa vie ?

La jeune fille se recroquevilla sur elle-même, tandis que les feuilles de l'arbre commençaient déjà à tomber avec l'automne qui approchait. Pour se détendre, Léa tenta de penser à sa cousine Louise qui devait bien s'amuser au Mexique. Soudain, tel un ange, Juliette apparut devant elle avec un grand sourire. On aurait dit Marion…

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe que tu es toute triste ? Tu n'es pas contente de nous revoir ? Pendant toutes les vacances tu as fait une mauvaise tête. Qui t'as fait du mal ? »

_*Ma cousine… Ma cousine que j'aime de tout mon cœur m'a prit mon prince que j'aime aussi…*_

Léa ne pus s'empêcher quelques larmes qui roulèrent sur sa joue. Juliette les essuya et serra fort sa cousine contre elle, sa petite tête aux cheveux lisses et doux dégageait une odeur de shampoing.

« Tu verras, c'est pas si grave… » Lui murmura-t-elle pour consoler sa cousine qui refusait de lui dire se qui la rendait si triste.

* * *

><p>Durant ce temps, sans se douter du mal qu'elle faisait à sa cousine, Marion arpentait la bibliothèque des Bradley avec J-B.<p>

« Vous avez même des romans modus ! S'exclama-t-elle en découvrant le rayon.

_Ouais, pas beaucoup mais on a de quoi faire. Ma mère en est fane…

_C'est qui Victor Hugo ? »

Le garçon s'esclaffa. Marion, ne comprenant pas ce qui le faisait rire, lui lança un regard interrogatoire montrant qu'elle n'avait pas du tout voulu faire une blague.

« C'est qui Victor Hugo ! Répéta J-B abasourdi.

_Oui, désolé, je ne connais pas les auteurs moldus… je ne lis que les contes qui ont été repris par Disney.

_De toutes les personnes qui adorent la lecture, je n'en ai encore jamais rencontrer une qui ne savait pas qui était Victor Hugo ! C'est juste un grand écrivain qui n'a écrit pratiquement que des best-sellers !

_Comme ?

_Comme Notre-dame de Paris, ça devrait te dire quelque chose, non ?

_C'est un Disney ! S'exclama-t-elle.

_Exacte. Mais le plus célèbre, c'est _Les Misérables_.

_Les Misérables ? Ça ne donne pas trop envie de lire un livre qui a pour titre : misérable… Songea-t-elle à voix haute.

_Peut-être mais c'est un best-seller. Sinon, je suis sûre que tu aimeras… Mmm… où est-il… Ah, voilà ! »

Il arrêta ses longs doigts sur la reliure d'un livre et le sortit de la rangée pour le tendre à la jeune fille qui lut : « Les Hauts de Hurle-Vent ».

« Ça parle d'un amour impossible entre un orphelin et la fille de celui qui l'a recueillit. Enfin, c'est une histoire d'amour très compliquée et qui finit mal. »

Le sourire de Marion disparut en tenant le livre. La dernière fois qu'elle avait lu un livre romantique dramatique, elle avait pleuré toute la soirée.

« Merci, lui dit-elle tout de même en gardant le livre. D'ailleurs, je vais aller voir Lockheart chez Fleury & Bott quand il y sera ! S'écria-t-elle. Je lui demanderais de me dédicacer mes livres de classes et si je peux, je lui demanderais de me faire la bise !

_Gilderoy Lockheart ! LE Gilderoy Lockheart ?

_OUI ! Il vient faire une séance de dédicace et ma mère m'a promis qu'on irait !

_Et moi qui va rester ici avec mon frère, tout seul pendant que tu iras voir le plus grand écrivain et aventurier de l'histoire !

_Tu pourras aller voir Léa, je crois qu'elle aussi sera toute seule, lui dit-elle comme sous-entendu en pensant que cela ferait plaisir à sa cousine.

_En parlant justement de Léa, tu n'avais pas un dîner familiale chez elle, non ? »

Marion leva les yeux vers la pendule et se frappa le crâne comme pour se punir d'avoir oublié l'heure pour les livres et les beaux yeux bleus de J-B.

En arrivant, toute essoufflée chez elle, sa mère l'attendait de pied ferme, déjà toute habillée pour la soirée.

« Désolé, je suis…

_En retard ! La coupe sèchement sa mère. Un quart d'heure ! Un quart d'heure, Marion ! Mais, tu te fous de moi, là ?

_Non, désolé j'étais chez J-B, on parlait, il m'a montré des livres et puis…

_Douze ans et t'es déjà n'importe où à traîner avec des garçons… Soupira sa mère.

_Je ne suis pas n'importe et je ne traîne pas avec DES garçons, j'étais chez J-B, notre voisin que je connais depuis le landau ! » S'énerva Marion en montant les escaliers et courant dans sa chambre.

Duke, l'elfe de maison, avait déjà préparé sa tenue sur son lit. En hâte, elle enfila sa robe et ses chaussures pour s'installa à sa coiffeuse et passa trois pinces dans ses cheveux, histoire de leur donner une forme. Se redressant pour vérifier que tout allait bien, elle mit un peu de blush sur ses joues et descendit rejoindre sa famille. Son père râlait déjà sur leur retard, rouge de colère et sa fille comprit que durant le trajet, elle allait recevoir des réprimandassions. En effet, elle en eut droit à plusieurs comme quoi elle n'avait pas à répondre à sa mère, surtout sur le ton qu'elle avait employé, que lorsqu'on avait un dîner familial, il fallait qu'elle soit à l'heure, etc.

Marion ne pus s'empêcher un rictus lorsqu'ils arrivèrent les premiers au troisième manoir. Les parents de Léa les installèrent et Zorua prit leur manteau qu'elle alla vite ranger pour revenir en vitesse leur servir des boissons.

Léa descendit des escaliers de l'étage. Elle était merveilleuse dans sa robe argentée mais son pâle sourire gâchait le résultat que Zorua avait tenté de faire époustouflant. Marion se jeta dans les bras de sa cousine qui prit sur elle pour bien l'accueillir.

« J'ai pensé à toi cet après-midi ! Lui annonça-t-elle avec son sourire éblouissant que ne manqua pas de remarquer Léa.

_Ah… Fut sa réponse.

_J'étais chez J-B et… »

Tout le reste qu'elle dit n'arriva pas aux oreilles de sa cousine. Les mots se répétaient inlassablement dans sa tête comme si son cerveau prenait plaisir à la torturer avec. Une guerre entre son cerveau et son cœur. L'un voulait tout oublié, l'autre repassait en revue tout ce qui lui faisait de plus mal.

On sonna à la porte ce qui soulagea Léa qui n'eut ainsi pas besoin de répondre à sa cousine.

« Excusez nous du retard, les filles aiment se faire désirer… » Ronchonnèrent Mr. et Mrs. Gadish tandis que leur trois enfants entrèrent dans le hall, tous aussi beaux l'un que l'autre.

Antoine ressemblait de plus en plus à son père, de même que pour Juliette et Charlotte qui avaient la même figure que leur mère.

« Alors, prête pour Poudlard ? Demanda Juliette au milieu du silence qui régnait entre les trois dans la chambre de leur cousine.

_Oui… Répondit Léa.

_Pas très convainquant ton « oui », ricana Juliette. Aller, tu vas nous rejoindre à Serpentard et tu vas t'éclater ! En plus, il y aura la petite sœur de Daphné !

_Astéria ? Interrogea Marion.

_Oui, et Daphné m'a envoyé une photo, elle est aussi belle qu'elle sa sœur.

_Je sais tu me la monter, l'informa Marion. Et tu seras avec J-B, en plus Léa !

_S'il va à Serpentard lui aussi ! » La coupa Juliette.

_*Et si je vais à Serpentard…* _Songea Léa. Elle aurait tellement voulu le dire à voix haute mais elle ne se sentait pas le courage de voir la réaction de ses deux cousines. C'était un peu le problème avec Juliette et Marion, il fallait toujours veiller à ne pas les contredire et à ne pas les vexer. Léa les entendait toutes les deux parler de se qu'elles feraient lorsqu'elles seraient toutes les quatre à Serpentard. Elles ne se posaient même pas la question si leurs cousines n'allaient pas à Serpentard, elles étaient sûres d'elles et devant cette assurance Léa avait un peu peur. Si elle allait à Poufsouffle… Pire, si elle n'avait pas d'amis ! Durant toute la soirée, Léa écouta ses cousines parler de Poudlard et plus elles en parlaient, plus elle redoutait le moment de son entrée dans cette école.

* * *

><p>Louise arriva chez elle, plusieurs semaines après le dîner familial. Toute sa famille suivait derrière. En mode vacancière, Louise portait un chapeau de paille sur ses cheveux longs. Le froid de l'Angleterre lui rappela qu'elle n'était à présent plus en vacances et que la rentrée approchait. Guyddo, son elfe de maison, monta les valises de ses maîtres pendant que ceux-ci sortaient une bouteille pour faire passer l'amertume du retour des vacances. S'habillant plus chaudement, Louise sortit pour rendre visite à Léa. Elle fut accueillie dans la maison avec entrain par son oncle et sa tante qui voulaient savoir comment c'était passé ses vacances au Mexique.<p>

Léa avait entendu l'enthousiasme de sa famille mais elle n'était pas descendue, trop occupée à compter le nombre de manuels qu'elle disposait. Tellement ! Pour une année, elle avait en sa possession une montagne de livre et rien qu'à regarder tout cela, elle était encore plus désespérée. La porte grinça et la jeune fille leva la tête sur le grand sourire de Louise qui entrait, bronzée et plus belle que jamais. Ses jolis yeux verts luisaient à la lumière du jour tandis qu'elle demandait si sa cousine allait bien.

« Je vais bien, répondit doucement Léa.

_Pas très convainquant… » Reconnut Louise en lançant un regard soupçonneux à sa cousine.

Alors cette dernière, après un moment d'hésitation et un long silence, se jeta dans les bras bronzés de sa cousine pour pleurer. Surprise, Louise ne dit rien pendant un long moment, voyant déjà la grande coupure des vacances arrivée à vitesse grand V. A peine était-elle rentrée que sa cousine lui pleurait déjà dans les bras.

« Allons, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement en frottant le dos de sa cousine toujours dans ses bras.

Ce fut alors qu'elle s'aperçut que la chambre de sa cousine paraissait drôlement vide. Aucune photo de J-B n'ornait les murs, aucune jumelle sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Rien, pas une photo où le sourire étincelant et les yeux bleus de ce dernier n'apparaissaient. Alors, Louise comprit avant même que Léa ne lui est expliquée.


	20. Une rentrée fracassante

**Chapitre 19 : Une rentrée fracassante**

Très loin de se douter des sentiments de sa cousine, Marion trépignait d'impatience devant la cheminée pendant que sa mère vérifiait ses affaires.

« Maman… Dépêches-toi ! La pressait sa fille. Maman, je veux être la première chez Fleury & Bott, je veux être devant Gilderoy Lockheart !

_Oui, oui, oui… Attend, je vais chercher des mouchoirs !

_Maman ! On s'en fiche des mouchoirs ! Tu les prendras une autre fois ! S'énerva Marion.

_Mais si jamais…

_Honnêtement, je pourrais avoir le nez plein de morve, j'en aurais rien à faire ! Je veux être devant Gilderoy !

_Sauf que si tu te retrouves le nez plein de morve, tu ne le verras pas. Je vais chercher des mouchoirs ! »

Pendant que sa mère partait chercher ce qui semblait être plus important que le bonheur de sa fille, Marion se retenait d'hurler d'agacement. Serrant les poings et les dents, elle cherchait quelque chose à frapper pour se défouler. Quelque chose d'autre que sa mère ! _*Tiens,__le__ pigeon !*_Songea-t-elle en apercevant le hibou enfermé dans sa cage pour faute d'être devenu complètement idiot. Tout le monde supposait que le pauvre oiseau était devenu fou, seule Léa connaissait la vraie raison de ce comportement. Quelques années avant, alors qu'elle était chez sa cousine, elle avait arraché une plume sur la tête du hibou qui depuis ce jour était devenu agressif. Ainsi, une plume lui manquait sur le haut de sa tête. L'oiseau agressif se prépara à l'assaut lorsqu'il vit sa jeune maîtresse approchée. Cette dernière frappa de toutes ses forces la cage qui se renversa tandis que le hibou se débattait et hurlait. Marion se précipita pour remettre en place la cage du hibou et de ramasser les graines tombées par terre.

« Duke… » Chuchota-t-elle.

L'elfe apparut devant la jeune fille qui soupira de soulagement. Elle se releva et le poussa vers l'endroit où la cage était tombée.

« Nettoies ça et vite ! Le pressa-t-elle tandis que les talons de sa mère arrivaient d'un pas précipité.

_Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Mrs. Clerwood en arrivant dans le salon.

_Cet hibou est vraiment cinglé, maman ! Il renverse sa cage comme ça, il est devenu fou et s'est cogné partout jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe. Vraiment… stupide hibou ! Mentit Marion en jouant la comédie à la perfection.

_Oui, il est temps qu'il rende vie, le pauvre oiseau. Duke, nettoie ça pendant que j'emmène ma fille voir euh… l'autre…

_Maman, tu es la seule sorcière que je connaisse qui ne sait pas qui est Gilderoy Lockheart !

_Oui, oui, aller on y va ! »

_*Pourquoi__ parmi__ tous__ les__ sorciers__ et__ sorcières__ de__ cette__ planète __faut-il__ que __ma__ mère __ne__ sache __pas__ qui__ est__ Gilderoy__ Lockheart !__ Pourquoi ?*_Se plaignit mentalement Marion en entrant dans la cheminée.

Un dernier regard dédaigneux à l'hibou qui la fixait d'un mauvais regard et la jeune fille lâcha la poudre de cheminette, disparaissant dans les flammes vertes.

En arrivant à Fleury & Bott, il y avait déjà une foule de personne venue pour voir le fabuleux écrivain et aventurier.

« Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait venir deux heures plus tôt, chuchota Marion à sa mère.

_Mais c'est les vacances, je ne vais pas me lever à dix heures pour le voir ! Ah tiens, il y a ton amie là-bas ! Lança Mrs. Clerwood en adressant de grands signes à Inézia Parkman et sa mère.

_Pourquoi tu leur fais signe… ? » Grinça Marion.

La seule personne qui agitait les bras dans la librairie c'était évidemment Mrs. Clerwood, pendant que sa fille faisait profil bas à ses côtés. _*Tête__ baissée,__tête __baissée !__ Je__ ne __la__ connais __pas__… __je __ne__ connais__ pas__ cette__ femme__ qui__ fait __des __grands__ signes__ à__ une __fille __que __je__ n__'__aime__ pas__… __Non,__je __ne __la__ connais.__ Je __ne__ connais __ni__ cette __drôle__ de__ femme__ qui__ agite__ les__ bras, __ni__ cette__ fille__ parfaite,__ ni__ cette__ femme__ qui __ressemble__ à__ sa __fille.*_ Se disait-elle.

« Heureuse de croiser une connaissance ! Lança Mrs. Parkman une fois que les quatre femmes se retrouvèrent au milieu de la foule.

_Salut Marion ! Lança Inézia avec un grand sourire adorable.

_Salut Inézia… ! »

_*Regardez-la__ avec__ son __sourire __angélique !__ Tellement __hypocrite !*_Un silence tomba ensuite entre les deux jeunes filles tandis que leur mère avait déjà entamé une conversation sur les lustres de salon. Oui, un lustre était très important surtout quand celui-ci ne rentrait pas du tout dans la nouvelle décoration du salon.

« Harry ! » Hurla un groupe de rouquins en voyant le fils Potter entrer dans la librairie accompagnée par Granger.

_*Il__ ne__ manquait __plus__ qu__'__eux__… __C__'__est__ ma __fête,__ aujourd__'__hui !*_Marion commençait déjà à regretter d'être venue lorsque soudain, on annonça :

« Mesdames et messieurs, Mr. Gilderoy Lockheart ! »

Le cœur de Marion s'accéléra d'un coup. Elle tira le bras de sa mère, l'arrachant de sa conversation, poussant avec les coudes pour mieux voir son idole.

« Maman, c'est lui ! AHHHHH ! » Hurla-t-elle tandis qu'une femme rousse se recoiffait discrètement, son fils levant les yeux au ciel.

Sa fille, une petite rouquine applaudissait hâtivement, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Et au milieu de tous ces rouquins, un seul brun, maigre, le visage salit par la suit. Au milieu de cette foule, il fallut que le regard de Lockheart s'arrête sur celui au visage plein de suit.

« Ce n'est tout de même pas Harry Potter ? » S'étonna le beau blond au charme certain.

Aussitôt, les photographes se précipitèrent pour prendre le garçon et l'entraîner vers Gilderoy Lockheart. La femme rousse applaudissait, fière de voir ce qu'elle considérait comme un fils dans les bras du célèbre écrivain. Le rouquin du côté gauche de Marion leva encore les yeux au ciel. Le beau blond qui avait déjà conquit Mrs. Clerwood d'un seul coup d'œil, commença son discours :

« Lorsque Harry est entré chez Fleury & Bott, ce matin, pour acheter ma biographie _Moi,__le__magicien_… »

Sous les yeux larmoyant de Marion, son idole offrit son entière collection à Potter. Maudit soit ce balafré à lunettes ringardes, qui pourtant prenait de jour en jour ce dont Marion rêvait de posséder.

En arrivant devant son idole pour la séance de dédicaces, Marion avait du mal à respirer. Aucun son n'arrivait à sortir de sa bouche et aucune phrase n'arrivait à s'aligner dans sa tête. Avec un grand sourire enjôleur, Gilderoy demanda le prénom à la jeune fille. Dur de répondre !

« Marion… » Répondit-elle avec un effort surhumain.

Elle reprit aussitôt son souffle, n'arrivant déjà plus à respirer. De sa belle plume, Gilderoy dédicaça les ouvrages de la jeune Clerwood pour ses cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

« Merci… Souffla-t-elle en reprenant tous ses livres.

_Au revoir ! » Lança Mrs. Clerwood.

Étonnée de voir sa mère saluée celui dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom, Marion lui lança un regard interrogateur en sortant de la librairie, croisant au passage la famille Weasley. Ignorant son regard, Mrs. Clerwood soupira en sortant de Fleury & Bott :

« Quel charme ! Pfuit… J'ai bien fait de t'accompagner à la place de ton père.

_Papa dans une librairie ? Lança ironiquement sa fille en riant rien qu'à l'imaginer.

_Oh mais c'est Lucius ! »

Père et fils Malefoy se retournèrent tandis que les deux femmes approchaient pour les saluer.

« Vous aussi vous étiez venu pour Mr. Lockheart ? S'enquit Mrs. Clerwood.

_Pas tout à fait, mais j'ai pu régler mes affaires.

_Vos affaires… ?

_Pour les fournitures de mon fils, Drago. Il me semble que nos enfants doivent être dans la même maison ?

_Oui, il me semble aussi.

_Enchanté… Juliette, c'est ça ?

_Non, Marion, Mr. Malefoy, le corrigea la jeune fille qui avait l'habitude qu'on se trompe entre toutes ses cousines.

_Ah… Marion… » Marmonna-t-il.

De toute évidence, il n'avait pas l'air de connaître ce prénom chez la famille. Mais entre douze enfants dont dix filles chez cette famille, il était difficile de retenir le prénom des dix enfants et notamment l'ordre de naissance.

Après avoir pris congé, les deux familles se séparèrent, chacune allant dans une direction.

« Très étrange cette famille, commenta Mrs. Clerwood. Leur fils à l'air d'être un mauvais genre. Un peu violent et capricieux, non ? Je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord pour que tu traînes avec ce genre de personne.

_Maman, c'est l'un des garçons les plus populaires de ma maison et de Poudlard aussi. Je suis obligée de traîner avec lui.

_Pourquoi une obligation ? Si tu ne l'aimes pas, tu n'as pas besoin de te forcer à le supporter. Il a l'air vraiment lourd sur les bords.

_Tu sais ce que veux dire le mot : popularité ? Ironisa sa fille.

_J'ai quarante ans ma belle, alors je pense que oui.

_Donc, tu devrais savoir que c'est très important. Si tu traînes avec des personnes populaires, tu as déjà plus de chance d'être populaire.

_Depuis quand cette nécessité de la popularité ?

_Depuis toujours, maman ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que de ton temps, on n'en faisait pas une priorité ?

_Pas à Serdaigle ou alors très peu, rétorqua sa mère en tournant à un angle de rue.

_Évidemment, les intellos à part vos examens qu'est-ce qui est prioritaire chez vous ?

_D'accord, on l'avait comme chez tous les jeunes de ton âge mais je n'en jamais fait une nécessité. Je veux que tu sois indépendante. Je veux que ce que tu auras, que tu l'es par toi-même que tu n'es à remercier personne. Toi et toi seul ! Les autres, on s'en fiche !

_Quel langage ! Et après, on s'étonne que les jeunes parlent mal ? »

* * *

><p>Juliette s'admirait de son miroir avec une nouvelle robe faite sur-mesure d'un couturier Indien. Une robe bustier, d'une couleur beige pâle avec quelques strasses sur le corset. Des plumes ornaient le jupon qui tombait sur ses grandes jambes. La robe alignait bien la silhouette de la jeune fille et la mettait en valeur.<p>

« Mais tiens-toi droite, voyons ! S'énervait sa mère en la contournant. Bon, elle sera parfaite pour la soirée d'Halloween chez les Bradley. Il ne manque plus que le masque et je pense que Nelya pourra le faire, non ? »

La petite elfe qui admirait sa jeune maîtresse, acquiesça vigoureusement la tête.

« Oui, certainement, madame.

_Très bien ! Maintenant, tu ranges cette robe pour ne l'abîmer. Et tu prépares ta valise, vite ! »

Sa fille hocha la tête et se regarda encore une fois dans le miroir une fois seule dans sa chambre. Tournant sur elle-même pour s'admirer, elle observait chacun des détails de son corps. Peut-être était-elle narcissique mais elle se trouvait jolie dans cette robe, et même sans cette robe, elle aimait son reflet. Elle adorait d'ailleurs, cette jeune fille de douze ans seulement qui paraissait déjà si mature et si déterminée. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait et qui elle était. Elle avait aussi l'ambition pour l'obtenir.

Une fois sa robe rangée, la jeune Gadish commença à faire sa valise. Ce faisant, Juliette songeait à l'année qui l'attendait à Poudlard. Elle allait retrouver ses amis et ceux dont elle se réjouissait du malheur comme les Poufsouffle ainsi que les Gryffondor qui leur avaient raflés la coupe l'année dernière. Il n'était pas question qu'ils l'emportent cette année, même avec Potter, cette maison ne remontait pas en estime dans l'esprit de Juliette. De plus, pour un héro, elle s'était attendue à quelqu'un de beaucoup plus séduisant et de beaucoup plus grand, musclé. Bref, un héro ! Un prince charmant comme le disait Marion.

En parlant de sa cousine, Juliette avait eu l'idée toute fraîche de lui lancer un défi, une sorte de concours comme une course entre les deux cousines. Il était vrai qu'elle l'avait un peu laissé de côté l'année dernière aux profits d'Inézia qui était devenue sa meilleure amie et même si Marion ne l'appréciait pas, elle n'y pouvait rien. Mais elle voulait bien admettre que sa cousine avait raison, qu'elle l'avait laissé sur le côté et elle en avait payé le prix lorsque Marion avait évolué et s'était rapprochée de Nono à sa place. Voilà pourquoi, elle s'était faite la promesse de reformer leur lien à Poudlard. Cette école, aussi merveilleuse soit-elle, avait le don de les séparer.

* * *

><p>La famille Clerwood-Gadish au grand complet était sur le quai du Poudlard Express. Toutes les autres familles observaient cette famille qui contenait un nombre imposant de membres dont douze enfants ainsi que huit adultes.<p>

Les deux plus grandes de cette famille, Juliette et Marion donnaient déjà leurs valises au contrôleur, gardant avec elle certains sacs nécessaires pour le voyage.

« Wahou… ! Lâcha Léa. C'est grand !

_Grand pour un grand nombre de travail, cingla Louise.

_Certes… bon, les premières années c'est où ?

_Là-bas ! Lui indiqua Alexian Bradley qui venait d'arriver avec sa famille.

_Alex ! Enlève moi cette coiffure ! » Lui criait sa mère.

Fuyant sa mère, le jeune garçon vérifia que ses cheveux en batailles étaient bien coiffés.

« Ils sont très bien mes cheveux, se défendait-il.

_Non, on dirait un voyou !

_Tant pis, on dirait un voyou. Ce n'est pas grave, c'est ma vie ! » Lui rétorqua-t-il.

La famille Clerwood-Gadish se trouvait au milieu de se conflit familiale, ne sachant trop quoi dire. Finalement, Mrs. Bradley laissa son fils s'échapper et salua la grande famille.

L'heure du départ arriva, Léa, Louise et Antoine empoignèrent leurs bagages et les montèrent dans le train tandis que Marion, Juliette et Alexian s'éloignaient vers leur wagon.

« A Poudlard, Alexian ! Lancèrent les deux cousines alors que celui-ci rejoignait les Serdaigle. Louise, Léa, Antoine, on se retrouve à la table des Serpentard ! »

Juliette et Marion montèrent dans leur wagon tandis que les trois autres agitaient leurs mains en signe à leurs parents avant de monter dans le wagon des premières années. Les deux fillettes ainsi que leur cousin cherchaient un compartiment de libre et finalement en trouvèrent un où il n'y avait qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds platine et longs.

« On va dans celui-là ? Proposa Louise.

_Euh… non ! L'arrêta Léa avant que sa cousine n'ait ouvert la porte. Elle lit son journal à l'envers, je ne la sens pas trop. Elle n'est pas très nette.

_Moi je monte avec cette fille, les prévient Antoine. C'est une autiste, j'en suis sûr !

_Mais tous les autres compartiments sont pleins. Aller, on s'en fiche ! »

La grande brune ouvrit la porte du compartiment et demanda poliment à la jeune fille étrange si cela ne la dérangeait pas s'ils s'asseyaient ici. D'une petite fluette et rêveuse, la petite fille l'invita à entrer.

Les trois s'installèrent sur la banquette face à cette fille qui continuait à lire son journal à l'envers. Léa se demanda même à un moment si elle ne faisait pas semblant de lire pour se montrer intelligente.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain et J-B Bradley entra dans un coup de vent, lançant son sac dans le porte-bagages.

« Vous ne m'avez même pas attendu ! Fis-t-il remarquer en s'asseyant à côté de la blonde. Euh… bonjours, je m'appelle Jean-Baptiste Bradley.

_Luna Lovegood, se présenta la jeune fille tandis que les trois Clerwood-Gadish lui lançaient dans un même temps, un grand sourire hypocrite.

_Léa Clerwood, se présenta-t-elle d'un petit signe.

_Louise Clerwood.

_Et Antoine Gadish.

_Je connais la famille Clerwood qui est propriétaire de la Baguette Enchanté non ? Mais Gadish, ça ne me dit rien… Songea-t-elle.

_C'est la même famille… Soupira Antoine. Et au départ, la Baguette Enchanté est aux Gadish…

_Vraiment ? Jamais entendu parlé. »

Puis elle repartit dans sa lecture. Les quatre amis échangèrent un regard. Qu'on ne connaisse pas la famille Clerwood-Gadish était une chose mais qu'on connaisse les Clerwood sans les Gadish en était une autre.

« Tu es au courant que tu lis à l'envers ? Lui lança J-B au bout d'un moment lorsque le train démarra.

_On en apprend plus en lisant dans l'autre sens, lui souffla-t-elle comme un secret.

_Ah… »

Discrètement, il s'écarta de quelques centimètres pendant qu'Antoine ne pouvait s'empêcher de ricaner.

Une petite fille rousse passa lentement dans les couloirs, son sac traînant derrière elle, cherchant des places dans un compartiment. Elle passa devant eux dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, plusieurs fois ainsi. Elle semblait perdue et toute apeurée. Finalement, Louise se leva et ouvrit la porte de leur compartiment. La petite rousse s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, effrayée.

« Tu cherches un compartiment ?

_Oui, répondit-elle timidement.

_Viens, il nous reste une place ! » L'invita-t-elle.

La rousse entra, droite comme un piquet et regarda le visage de chacun, l'air d'être encore plus apeurée. Louise vira son cousin pour qu'il aille s'installer vers J-B et invita la jeune fille à s'asseoir à sa place. Mal à l'aise, elle s'installa et plia les jambes, rejoignant ses mains.

Léa dévisageait cette fille qui n'avait pas l'air de se sentir à sa place. Les personnes comme elle, Léa les trouvait pathétiques.

« Louise Clerwood, se présenta la jeune cousine en faisant un grand sourire pour la rassurée.

_Ginny Weasley. » Se présenta-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Les quatre amis n'admirent aucun commentaire mais le nom Weasley, ils l'avaient entendu mainte et mainte fois par leurs cousines vertes. Un silence s'était installé durant lequel Ginny semblait se demander si elle avait dit quelque chose de mal.

« Léa Clerwood ! Se présenta-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

_Jean-Baptiste Bradley.

_Antoine Gadish.

_Et moi c'est Luna Lovegood !

_Enchanté, les salua-t-elle en tentant un sourire timide.

_Alors, euh… tu es arrivée en retard ou tu n'as pas trouvé de place ?

_En retard, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais nous n'étions pas en avance. »

* * *

><p>Le train s'arrêta, stoppant les fous rires dans le compartiment où étaient Juliette et Marion. Les Serpentard sortirent du train et rejoignirent le château de Poudlard comme à leur première année.<p>

« Bienvenue chez nous. » Dit Marion à sa cousine en lui serrant le bras.

Les élèves retrouvèrent pour une deuxième année la Grande Salle qui les avait tant impressionnée le premier jour. Elle était devenue une pièce banale au fil de l'année mais après deux mois de séparation, elle reprenait soudain son importance et sa beauté rare. Tout le monde avait l'air d'être d'humeur à rire, à plaisanter et à être joyeux ce qui n'était pas le cas tout au long de l'année. Et pourtant, il manquait deux personnes. A l'appel, deux personnes manquaient : Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter. Les élèves se demandaient ce qu'il était advenu des deux jeunes sorciers quand enfin les premières années entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, guidés par le professeur McGonagall. Les deux cousines aperçurent aussitôt Léa, Louise, Antoine et J-B au milieu de ces nouveaux élèves qui regardaient partout aux alentours.

La cérémonie de la répartition commença après que le directeur Dumbledore eut énoncé les règles de vie à Poudlard. Pour la première fois, Juliette et Marion assistaient à cette cérémonie sans en faire partie. Les élèves se faisaient répartir un à un après être passé par le Choixpeau Magique. Lorsque certains élèves rejoignaient Poufsouffle ou Gryffondor, les deux cousines s'esclaffaient en leur souhaitant de survivre dans ces maisons où seuls les échoués allaient. En revanche, lorsqu'ils rejoignaient Serpentard, elles s'arrangeaient pour faire le plus de bruit afin d'acclamer les vrais sorciers.

« Astéria Greengrass ! Appela la vieille McGo.

_C'est ta sœur… Souffla Marion à son amie Daphné.

_Serpentard !

_Ca, c'est une fille bien ! » Cria Juliette.

Les applaudissements des Serpentard sifflèrent dans la Grande Salle tandis que leur directeur de maison se contenait de taper faiblement dans ses mains.

« Léa Clerwood ! »

La jeune fille lança un dernier regard à ses amis avant d'avancer vers le Choixpeau. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et l'on posa sur sa tête le chapeau parlant. Apparemment, il n'eut pas à réfléchir beaucoup car en quelques instants, il s'écria :

« Gryffondor ! »

La déception se lut sur le visage de la jeune fille, tandis qu'au loin, à la table des Serpentard, tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers ses deux cousines. Cette table semblait si loin et s'éloignait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait de la table des lions qui l'acclamait. Les acclamations ne réussissaient même pas à remonter le moral à Léa, rien qu'un regard vers ses cousines lui indiqua sous quel œil elles voyaient désormais leur cousine.

Docilement, Léa s'installa à la table de sa nouvelle maison, dos à celle de ces cousines.

Plus loin, Louise et Antoine échangèrent un regard.

« Pauvre Léa… Murmura Louise en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

_Ca va, c'est Gryffondor, la calma Antoine. Il ne faut pas écouter tout ce que dit ma sœur. Tu verras, demain ça ira mieux.

_Louise Clerwood ! »

En soupirant, la grande brune s'avança vers le Choixpeau Magique. Quelques instants de stresse passèrent pour la famille. Marion et Juliette se serraient les mains, priant Merlin pour que leur petite Louise honore leur famille. Léa serrait tellement les points, que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa paume, espérant ne pas se retrouver seule face à ses deux cousines. Louise avait redressé les épaules, ne sachant quoi choisir entre la fierté de ses deux cousines et l'amitié pour la nouvelle lionne. Antoine et J-B restaient dans la foule de première année, un regard curieux et impatient vers la jeune fille.

« Gryffondor ! »

Les deux filles Serpentard poussèrent un cri désespéré tandis que la maison Gryffondor se levait pour hurler encore plus fort. Les autres Serpentard observaient leurs amies sans savoir quoi dire, compatissants pour leur malheur.

Louise rejoignit sa cousine Léa qui l'étreignit, soulagée de ne pas se savoir seule.

« C'est un désastre… » Soupira Juliette en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

Lorsque son frère fut appelé, la jeune fille se réfugia dans les bras de sa cousine, n'osant même pas regarder et priant encore plus fort Merlin pour qu'au moins un membre de sa famille aille dans la noble maison des Serpentard. Mais quand le Choixpeau s'écria à nouveau Gryffondor, elle faillit presque fondre en larmes tellement cela lui était douloureux de voir son frère, un grand sourire aux lèvres rejoindre cette maison d'orgueilleux.

« Ça va aller, ils ne sont pas à Poufsouffle, tenta de la consoler Marion.

_Encore heureux ! Se redressa Juliette. Je te jure que je les aurais poussés de la tour d'astronomie si c'était le cas !

_Juliette… Soupira-t-elle. Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis.

_Comment ça je ne pense pas ce que je dis ! Je peux t'assurer que je suis en train de me demander si même pour Gryffondor je ne devrais pas le faire. C'est un massacre… Le pire de toute l'histoire…

_T'exagère…

_J'exagère ? Mais qu'est-ce qui est pire que Gryffondor ! » S'emporta-t-elle.

Le silence tomba sur la table des Serpentard.

Pendant ce temps, à la table des rouges, on riait, heureux de tous les nouveaux lions qui avaient rejoint les rangs.

« Comme ça, on a trois Clerwood-Gadish face à deux, ricana Fred Weasley. Vos cousines sont des collectionneuses de points pour la coupe. Espérons, que vous serez pareils ! »

Il leur adressa un clin d'œil, mais aucune farce même des jumeaux Weasley ne pouvait faire rire les deux cousines.

« Souriez les filles ! Lança un jeune blondinet en appuyant sur son appareil photo. Je vais faire un album et je veux le jour même de la répartition pour avoir une photo de tous mes nouveaux camarades. Sourire ! »

Le flash s'abattit sur Antoine qui cligna des yeux.

« Ah pardon, je suis Colin Crivey ! Se présenta-t-il. Cette année, une belle coupe nous attend, hein ? »

_*Un__ peu__ trop__ bavard__ à__ mon__ goût__…__*_ Songea Louise. La jeune fille se retourna ensuite vers la table des verts qui s'étaient murés dans un silence de deuil. Elle tenta d'adresser un sourire à ses cousines mais les deux lui lancèrent un regard noir.

« Tu verras, une semaine et ça passera. » Lui assura Antoine.


	21. Première journée de cours

**Chapitre 20 : Première journée de cours**

Les jeunes filles de Gryffondor faisaient leurs derniers préparatifs avant de descendre. Léa se chaussait au bout de son lit. Louise resserrait sa cravata rouge et or, fière de sa maison. Ginny écrivait dans son coin sur son journal. Romilda Vane arrangeait sa chevelure noire d'ébène. Les quatre filles de Gryffondor finirent par descendre les sept étages de l'école pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle.

A la table des Serpentard, Juliette et Marion riaient déjà aux éclats avec Claude et Théodore qui racontaient encore leurs conneries de l'été passé. Inézia arriva vite vers son amie Juliette en focalisant son attention. Marion n'y prêtait même plus un regard, elle était déjà partie dans une conversation avec Nono.

Cela étonna même Léa de voir que sa cousine arrivait à ignorer son pire ennemi. Comment Marion faisait-elle pour supporter une fille qu'elle détestait ? Comment faisait-elle pour manger à sa table, dormir dans le même dortoir, participer avec elle aux discussions entre filles ? Léa admit que sa cousine était tout de même forte pour jouer la comédie.

Les quatre filles de Gryffondor s'assirent près des deux autres garçons, Colin et Antoine qui venaient de faire connaissance avec Ron Weasley et Harry Potter. Louise et Léa se pincèrent le bras en voyant « le garçon qui avait survécu ». Ginny se stoppa en le voyant, écarquillant les yeux, émerveillée par ce garçon courageux et si merveilleux à ses yeux.

« Ginny ? » L'appela Louise qui s'était assise.

La jeune rousse reprit soudain sa conscience et s'installa aux côtés des autres Gryffondor. Hermione Granger lisait déjà en début d'année un livre volumineux. Louise examina le livre, horrifiée à l'idée de savoir qu'elle allait devoir lire des manuels aussi gros durant sept années !

Un hibou arriva dans la Grande Salle, solitaire, attirant l'attention des élèves qui mangeaient.

« C'est le hibou de Ron ? » Remarqua Dean Thomas quand soudain l'oiseau s'étala piteusement sur la table.

Surprise, Louise sursauta. Ron soupira devant son hibou qui faisait le mort devant lui. Le jeune rouquin prit la lettre rouge qu'avait l'oiseau dans son bec et aussitôt il s'envola laissant Ron découvrir sa lettre.

« Weasley a reçu une Beuglante ! » Hurla Seamus Finnigan à travers la Grande Salle.

Tous les élèves se mirent à rire aux éclats, surtout la table des Serpentard. Louise et Léa échangèrent un regard. Vraiment cette maison était peuplée de personne assez étrange. Notamment d'un joufflu qui conseilla fortement à son camarade d'ouvrir sa Beuglante.

Les nouvelles années se penchèrent pour mieux voir le pauvre garçon se résigner à ouvrir la lettre.

« RONALD WEASLEY ! »

Ce fut le cri qui s'échappa de la lettre rouge en faisant sursauter toute la table des rouges. S'ensuivit une série de sermons venus sans doute de Mrs. Weasley et au vu de la tête que tirait Ron, elle donnait l'impression de s'être faite comprendre.

« Et Ginny chérie, nous sommes ravis que tu fasses partie de Gryffondor. Ton père et moi sommes très fiers. » Lui assura la lettre d'une voix douce faisant rougir Ginny.

Puis d'elle-même, la Beuglante se déchira entre Ron et Hermione qui s'observèrent un long moment.

La première heure de cours était celle de Métamorphose. Les premières années purent donc rencontrer leur professeur principal.

« Bonjours et bienvenue à tous ! Les accueillit le professeur. Je suis le professeur McGonagall et donc votre professeur de Métamorphose. »

Elle jaugea la classe comme pour les intimider à parler pendant qu'elle parlait. Comme aucun élève ne parlait, la classe était silencieuse, les élèves bien assis – les mains jointes, le dos droit, l'air concentré – une position qui allait vite changé au cours de l'année pour s'accouder et bailler, le professeur reprit :

« Pour le premier cours, nous allons débuter doucement. Je vous distribue à chacun une feuille de parchemin où vous devez m'écrire votre nom, prénom, âge, si vous avez des frères et sœurs dans cet établissement et ce qu'est pour vous la Métamorphose. Bon travail ! »

D'un coup de baguette, les feuilles de parchemin furent distribuées à chaque élève. Léa et Louise échangèrent un regard qui partageait déjà leur ennui. Lorsque la feuille fut donnée aux deux jeunes filles, les deux trempèrent leur plume dans leur encrier et commencèrent à écrire les informations les concernant. Puis, lorsque vint le moment de décrire ce qu'était la Métamorphose, les deux se cognèrent la tête en voulant regarder sur la feuille de l'autre. Se frottant le crâne et grimaçant, elles essayèrent de trouver ensemble quelque chose à mettre.

« Silence ! Je ne pense pas que vous ayez besoin de votre voisine pour connaître votre prénom, mesdemoiselles ! Votre nom, je vous prie ? »

Les deux cousines se retournèrent et comprenant ensuite que s'étaient à elles que s'adressait la vieille McGo, elles répondirent :

« Léa Clerwood…

_Louise Clerwood…

_Deux Clerwood, réalisa le professeur. Quelle chance ! Vous venez de vous faire remarquer dès le premier cours mesdemoiselles Clerwood. »

_*On__ avait __compris__…__*_Répondit intérieurement Louise.

Les deux cousines se firent donc petites pour terminer leur travail, ce qui donna :

_Léa Clerwood, 11 ans._

_Je né aucun frère et sœur à Poudlard pour le moman. Pour moi la Métamorphose c'est transformer des choses. _

Léa rendit sa copie au professeur qui arqua un sourcil en apercevant les fautes, puis leva les yeux au ciel. Se refrognant dans sa chaise et s'accoudant à sa table, Léa soupira tandis que Louise terminait sa fiche.

_Louise Clerwood, 11 ans._

_Pas de frère et sœur à Poudlard. Pour moi la Métamorfose c'est métamorfoser. _

La jeune fille rendit sa fiche. Le professeur, en relisant la copie, cingla :

« Alors miss. Clerwood, vous faites pire que votre cousine, vous écrivez Métamorphose avec un « F » ? Bien… je vois… » Murmura-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Louise et Léa s'étaient déjà faites une idée du genre de personnage de leur directrice de maison. Juliette et Marion les avaient prévenu durant l'été que le professeur de Métamorphose était une vieille bike. Il fallait évidemment que les deux cousines aient cette femme comme directrice de maison. Evidemment !

* * *

><p>Le premier cours des deuxièmes années de Serpentard et Gryffondor était Défense contre les Forces du Mal. La joie se lisait sur tous les visages des jeunes filles qui entraient dans la pièce, euphoriques à l'idée de rencontrer leur idole en tant que professeur. Dans le lot de toutes ces filles, Marion en faisait évidemment parti.<p>

« Je vais voir Gilderoy Lockheart ! S'écriait-elle en entrant dans la salle, pressant le bras de Nono. Non, le professeur Lockheart. Qui d'autre de mieux que lui pour nous enseigner cette matière ? Je veux le premier rang ! »

Tirant sur le bras de son amie, les deux jeunes filles se précipitèrent sur la table devant le bureau du professeur. Granger arriva juste derrière pour être sûre d'avoir une place proche du célèbre sorcier.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit et le professeur Lockheart en sortit, un beau sourire enjôleur aux lèvres, il s'annonça lui-même :

« Laissez-moi vous présentez votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal… moi ! Gilderoy Lockheart, ordre de Merlin, troisième classe ! Et cinq fois l'Oréal du prix du sourire le plus charmeur décerné par Sorcière Hebdo. »

Marion, comme la plupart des filles dans cette salle, poussèrent un soupir admirateur.

« Il est trop cool, ce prof ! Glissa Inézia à Juliette.

_Je suis amoureuse… » Lui répondit-elle.

Son sourire enjôleur avait envoûté la classe, elles étaient toutes aux anges de pouvoir le contempler de près en tant que professeur. Des milliers de filles tueraient pour l'avoir comme professeur et elles avaient la chance de l'avoir ! En revanche, du côté garçon, ce professeur stupide qui ne savait que sourire ne les impressionnait pas du tout.

« Mais il est ridicule ! Cracha Drago à Vincent.

_Totalement abruti… » Soupira Blaise à Grégory.

_*Oh__ non !*_Les contredits Marion dans sa tête. _*Il__ est__ beau,__ il__ a__ du__ charme__ et__ de __la__ classe,__ de __la __prestance.__ Il__ a __un __sourire__… __Et __en__ plus, __il__ est __courageux,__ le __plus __courageux __des__ sorciers,__ et__ intelligent __puisqu__'__il __enseigne__… __C__'__est __le__ prince__ charmant !*_

Le professeur Lockheart se pavanait dans la salle de classe en exposant ses exploits comme sa victoire contre le spectre de la mort, arborant un grand sourire fier et étincelant.

« Prenez garde ! Les avertit-il d'un coup en sortant sa baguette d'un air sérieux. Car mon devoir est de vous armer contre les plus affreuses créatures qui soient connues des sorciers ! »

Du bout de sa baguette, il donna un petit coup sur une cage qui était masquée par un voile. La cage se mit à trembler, remuant légèrement. Un froid s'était jeté sur la classe qui désormais prenait peur devant l'air sérieux du professeur.

« Peut-être aurez-vous votre plus belle peur dans cette salle de cours. Mais je peux vous assurer qu'aucun mal ne vous sera fait tant que serait là. Seulement, je vous prierais de bien rester tranquille et silencieux car ça pourrait les énerver ! »

D'un coup, il retira le voile qui cachait cette cage faisant sursauter la classe qui s'attendait à voir la créature la plus effrayante qu'ils n'aient jamais vu. Au lieu de cela, une vingtaine de Lutin de Cornouaille s'accrochaient aux barreaux de cette cage, leur cri sonnant comme un rire moqueur.

Les élèves se détendirent en riant devant cette peur inutile que leur avait faite leur professeur.

« Vous pouvez rire, mais sachez que ces créatures sont de vraies petites saletés. Voyons, voir comment vous vous débrouillerez… »

Sans prévenir, il ouvrit la porte de cette cage et les Lutins s'enfouirent dans toute la salle. Par réflexe, les élèves se jetèrent à terre, criant. Les Lutins se répandaient partout dans la salle, prenant la première chose qu'ils trouvaient pour la balancer. Leurs premières cibles furent les manuels de cours, les Lutins s'amusèrent à arracher les pages. Puis les cheveux des filles furent leur deuxième cible. Ses cheveux longs où il était facile de tirer dessus. Leurs petits cris ressemblant à un rire agaçaient sérieusement Marion. Prenant un de ses livres dédicacés par le professeur Lockheart, elle l'abattit sur le Lutin qui lui tirait une mèche de cheveux. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un Lutin pour lui rendre les cheveux ébouriffés.

Devant cette masse de Lutins, les élèves perdaient tous leurs moyens. Ils tentaient quelques sorts appris, maladroitement. Juliette rampait sur le sol de la salle, un manuel à sa main droite et lorsqu'elle croisa un Lutin qui s'amusait à renverser l'encre des encriers, elle leva son manuel et l'abattit sauvagement sur le pauvre Lutin. Un de la confrérie des Cornouailles apparut près d'elle, la baguette du professeur Lockheart en main. Sadiquement, elle lui envoya un grand coup de manuel puis se remit à ramper tandis que les autres Lutins décrochaient le squelette d'un dragon accroché en haut de la salle de classe.

Prenant leurs jambes à leur coup, les élèves se dépêchèrent de s'éloigner de la zone où le squelette s'écrasa. Juliette se releva et le plus vite possible, courut vers les murs de salle, bousculant au passage Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown.

Les élèves, désormais paniqués, couraient dans tous les sens et le mouvement de foule serra Juliette contre les murs. Poussant un grand coup de coude, celle-ci réussit à s'en sortir et fut emporter dans la course des élèves qui se pressaient à la porte de sortie.

La panique grandit encore lorsqu'un élève fut porté par les Lutins et accroché au plafond là où se trouvait le squelette de dragon quelques temps plus tôt. Hurlant de panique, tous les élèves se pressaient à la sortie. Marion s'agrippait à Nono en hurlant et poussant les autres pour être dans les premiers à sortir. Le professeur s'était déjà réfugié dans son bureau laissant le pauvre élève qui n'était autre que Londubat, hurler plus fort que les autres suspendu au plafond.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit et les élèves sortirent en masse dans les couloirs, courant le plus loin possible de la salle de classe.

Les portes des autres cours s'ouvrirent et les professeurs en sortirent afin de savoir ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans les couloirs.

« Silence ! Recommanda la vieille McGo. Il y en a qui travaille ! »

Aucun n'écouta la vieille McGo, certains lui rentraient même dedans et la repoussaient pour continuer leur course, loin de cette salle de classe.

Louise et Léa qui entendaient les élèves hurler en courant dans les couloirs se regardèrent en riant. Elles furent les premiers élèves à se lever pour rejoindre la vieille McGo à la porte de la salle.

« C'est Marion ! » Lança Léa en voyant sa cousine arriver en courant comme une folle, agrippée au bras d'une autre fille qui lui était inconnue.

Les deux rouges se mirent à rire en la regardant courir à toutes jambes dans les couloirs, l'air paniqué.

« A qui avez-vous demandé pour vous lever ? » Demanda sèchement le professeur McGonagall en s'éloignant déjà pour aller voir ce qui provoquait une telle panique.

Aucun des élèves ne répondit et tous restèrent à rire de l'état des deuxièmes années. Même des élèves de leur maison couraient en hurlant.

« Il est fou ! Cria Seamus Finnigan en passant devant eux. Il a libéré les Lutins de Cornouailles ! C'est un fou ! »

Ses cris alimentèrent encore plus la joie des élèves de première année qui avaient droit à un divertissement gratuit des élèves plus âgés. Voyant sa grande sœur courir dans les couloirs, Antoine esquissa un sourire.


	22. La Chambre des Secrets

**Chapitre 21 : La Chambre des Secrets**

Dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor, on s'activait. Le premier entraînement de leur équipe de quidditch était dans quelques minutes et elles ne voulaient pas rater ça. Louise était déjà prête ainsi que Romilda. Léa enfilait son écharpe en vitesse et se retourna vers Ginny qui écrivait avec son journal depuis pratiquement une demi heure.

« Ginny ! L'appela-t-elle. On y va ! »

La jeune rousse sursauta comme si elle venait de se réveiller. Elle se leva et déjà prête, n'eut plus qu'à enfiler ses chaussures. Les quatre filles arrivèrent dans gradins du terrain quelques minutes plus tard et s'installèrent dans les premiers rangs des tribunes, attendant avec impatience leur équipe. On sentait déjà le froid de l'hiver arriver, les feuilles des arbres étaient tombées, le ciel s'était couvert d'un épais nuage gris qui menaçait à tout moment d'éclater.

« Wahou ! J'ai la photo du siècle ! Scanda Colin en arrivant sur le terrain attirant l'attention sur lui. Ron Weasley en train de cracher des limaces ! Malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu toute l'équipe de quidditch…

_Ron qui crache des limaces ? Interrogea Ginny, étonnée.

_Il a voulu jeter un sort à un Serpentard mais sa baguette était défectueuse… Il est chez Hagrid avec Harry Potter et l'autre, la fille. Je ne sais pas comment elle s'appelle… Quoique c'est une amie à Harry, je pourrais la prendre en photo elle aussi… Se dit-il à lui-même ensuite.

_Pourquoi les Serpentard viennent sur le terrain ? » Lança Louise qui n'écoutait plus Colin parler depuis un bon moment.

En effet, l'équipe des verts arrivait sur le terrain, un grand sourire aux lèvres sous les yeux étonnés des autres Gryffondor qui étaient venus assister au premier entraînement de leur équipe.

Justement, une autre troupe de Serpentard arriva juste après eux et s'installèrent dans les tribunes des verts. Dans ce nouveau groupe, il y avait leurs cousines, Juliette et Marion.

« Ce ne serait pas vos cousines là-bas ? Désigna Claude à sa voisine, Marion.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elles fichent ici ? Grinça Juliette en regardant sa cousine.

_Aucune idée… » Soupira celle-ci en tournant la tête.

Décidant de les ignorer, les deux Serpentard se concentrèrent sur l'entraînement de leur équipe qui commençait à s'envoler.

« DRAGO ! Youhouhouuuu ! » Hurlait Pansy, hystérique pendant que les autres la dévisageait.

La brune l'applaudit avec un sourire admiratif lorsque celui-ci fit deux tours du terrain en quelques secondes. Juliette et Inézia, derrière la Parkinson, s'amusaient de rire d'elle et à l'imiter ce qui irrita la jeune fille.

« Drago ! » Hurlèrent-elles en même temps tandis que Pansy se retournait pour les dévisager.

Avec un sourire complice, les deux amies se regardèrent pour se féliciter entre elles.

« Vous savez qu'il y a un poste de poursuiveur qui s'est libéré ? Lança Blaise à l'intention des garçons. On pourrait tenter notre chance, non ?

_Tiens, Marion et moi voulions aussi tenter notre chance pour ce poste. » Lança Juliette.

Tous les garçons se tournèrent vers les deux cousines avec un sourire moqueur.

« Les filles ça ne jouent pas au quidditch, ricanèrent-ils.

_Pourquoi pas ? Se défendit Marion. Pourquoi pas de filles ?

_Ca fait bien longtemps que Flint n'a pas prit de filles dans son équipe. Depuis qu'il est capitaine d'ailleurs, essayer de le faire changer d'avis sera difficile.

_Mais j'y arriverais, assura Juliette.

_Et bien bonne chance mais comparez à trois garçons qui veulent être aussi poursuiveur, je te laisse imaginer qui Flint choisira ! »

La jeune Serpentard foudroya Blaise du regard et se concentra sur l'entraînement, se jurant intérieurement de faire partie de l'équipe.

A la fin, l'équipe des verts s'en retiraient dans leur vestiaire, tandis que les supporters quittaient les gradins. Louise adressa un sourire à Juliette qui la dévisagea puis bras dessus, bras dessous s'éloigna avec Inézia suivit de Lisa et Daphné. Pansy restait avec Millicent sur le terrain, attendant que Drago sorte pour le féliciter tandis que les garçons allaient faire un tour au parc.

« Marion ? » Appela timidement Léa.

La jeune fille l'ignora royalement et passa devant sa cousine sans un regard.

« Wahou ! Une guerre familiale ! S'écria Colin en sortant son appareil. Des cousines séparées par deux maisons qui se détestent ! Ça c'est une photo à faire !

_Hein ? » Se retourna Marion incrédule.

Le flash s'abattit sur les deux cousines qui clignèrent des yeux.

« Trop cool ! Commenta Colin. Avec les cheveux dans le vent et l'air d'incrédulité toutes les deux, ça fait vraiment une belle photo. Louise, tu veux bien te mettre à côté de Léa, s'il te plaît ?

_Colin ! » Lancèrent Louise et Léa en cœur.

Le jeune garçon les regarda surpris tandis que la troisième cousine verte s'éloignait à grands pas avec ses amis Serpentard.

* * *

><p>« Imagine dans quelle galère je suis ! » Lança Juliette à sa cousine Marion qui rédigeait son devoir d'histoire.<p>

D'un geste brusque, elle desserra sa cravate verte et argent et la lança sur son lit.

« Non seulement mes deux cousines sont à Serpentard mais mon frère aussi ! Cria-t-elle.

_Pas la peine d'hurler ! La calma Marion. Je sais, j'ai compris.

_Non ! Si ton frère va à Gryffondor qu'est-ce que tu ressentirais ?

_Mon frère n'ira jamais à Gryffondor, ricana Marion sûre d'elle. Lui et moi, on n'a jamais été courageux. Non, la seule maison que j'ai à craindre pour lui c'est Poufsouffle.

_Ton frère loyal ! S'esclaffa Juliette.

_Tu as raison. Jamais mon frère n'irait non plus à Poufsouffle, ni à Serdaigle, il est tout sauf sage. Serpentard lui conviendra très bien, assura-t-elle alors que le moral de Juliette descendait d'encore un cran.

_Arrête, on parlait de moi ! La coupa-t-elle. Si Charlotte ne va pas à Serpentard, la honte… !

_Mais tu connais ta sœur tout de même !

_Je ne savais même pas que mon frère était courageux, lança Juliette abattue.

_Oui et bien, ta sœur tu dois tout de même savoir ses qualités, non ?

_Bien sûr, elle est… »

Un long silence s'ensuivit pendant que Juliette cherchait une qualité a trouvé pour sa sœur. _*Si__ même__ un__ chapeau__ en__ sait __plus__ que __moi__ sur __mon __frère__ et__ ma __sœur,__ c__'__est __vraiment__ que__ je__ suis__ pathétique.*_Se lamenta-t-elle intérieurement.

« Elle est comme moi, finit-elle par répondre. Tu veux que je fasse quoi avec un frère à Gryffondor, moi ?

_Que tu l'acceptes, lui répondit sa cousine tout en continuant sa rédaction de son devoir.

_Et c'est toi qui dit ça alors que tu as ignoré ta cousine sur le terrain de quidditch ?

_Peut-être mais ce n'est pas moi qui ait dévisagé ma cousine. » Fis-t-elle avec un sourire ironique.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Inézia en sortit. Les deux cousines se turent lorsque la belle blonde arriva vers Juliette. Marion leva les yeux au ciel et se concentra sur son devoir.

« Pansy doit encore être collée à son Dray. Où sont les autres ? Demanda Inézia en remarquant que le dortoir était vide.

_Millicent est avec Pansy et les autres sont à la bibliothèque pour commencer leur devoir d'histoire.

_S'il y a Claude là-bas, je veux bien me résigner à entrer pour la première fois dans la bibliothèque.

_Il y a Claude, lui informa Marion.

_Parfait ! Juliette ?

_Non, je reste. »

La grande blonde passa son regard entre les deux cousines, allant de Juliette à Marion puis, prenant compte qu'elle les avait gêner dans leur conversation sortit du dortoir.

Juliette tourna son regard vers sa cousine avec un grand sourire.

« Je te l'ai dit, je ne l'aime pas ! Lança Marion avant que celle-ci n'ait dit un mot.

_Mais tu t'améliores, la félicita Juliette.

_Je vais la supporter pendant sept ans, je suis bien obligée d'améliorer mes capacités à jouer ma faux-cul. Au fait, tu voulais me dire un truc non ?

_Oui, avoua sa cousine en se rapprochant d'elle pour lui souffler : tu le trouves comment Blaise ? »

Sa cousine cessa tout de suite d'écrire son devoir et le posa sur son chevet pour se tourner vers Juliette qui la fixait en attendant sa réponse.

« IL EST TROP BEAU ! Hurlèrent les deux en même temps, se prenant les mains pour les serrer.

_Un dieu !

_Un ange !

_Quand il écrit en cours, je le regardais mais il est trop sexy ! Cria Juliette.

_Par Merlin, il a un sourire… Il pourrait rivaliser avec Lockheart !

_Un jour, je te jure que je vais tomber en le voyant tellement il a de la classe quand il marche dans les couloirs.

_Avec sa petite cravate et sa chemise, il est trop beau ! Même si les autres ils sont habillés pareils, je trouve que sur lui ça fait… je ne sais pas mais ça fait… voilà, quoi !

_Il est trop craquant ! »

A présent, les deux sautillaient sur le lit, se tapant dans les mains toutes hystériques. Enfin, Juliette arrêta sa cousine et les deux descendirent à terre pour se calmer et souffler.

« Bon, on est d'accord, il est trop beau. Maintenant, je te demande si tu serais prête à faire une course contre moi pour savoir qui de nous deux il préfère ?

_Et s'il ne préfère aucune de nous deux ? Interrogea Marion.

_Tant pis, on l'aguiche jusqu'à ce qu'il choisisse. »

Les deux se tapèrent une nouvelle fois dans la main en riant. Les filles… qu'est-ce que c'était bête, parfois ! Il leur suffisait de parler d'un garçon de leur maison pour hurler et même rire.

* * *

><p>Dans la Grande Salle, Blaise était installé entre Drago et Claude. Les deux cousines arrivèrent en même temps à l'heure du banquet et marchèrent ensemble vers le jeune homme qui parlait du prochain poste de quidditch.<p>

« Il est trop beau… même quand il boit ! Souffla Marion à sa cousine.

_Oui, c'est pour ça qu'il est pour moi ! » Fis-t-elle en la poussant plus loin et avec un grand sourire, elle s'assit au milieu des garçons, écartant Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle pour être en face de Blaise qui se stoppa dans sa conversation pour la regarder, étonné.

« Pourquoi cette grande joie ? Voulut savoir Drago.

_Parce que… on a nouvel attrapeur fabuleux ! Lança la jeune fille sans même le regarder.

_Merci et tu as vu avec mon nouveau balai Nimbus 2001, j'ai…

_Oui, oui, j'ai vu, lui assura-t-elle. Et je rejoindrais bientôt votre équipe !

_Ca, je ne crois pas, la coupa Blaise. Ce sera moi le nouveau poursuiveur.

_Entraîne-toi bien parce que je vais te faire de la concurrence. » Le défit-elle avec un beau sourire.

A côté, Marion s'était résignée à prendre place avec les filles qui observaient surprise leur amie.

« Mais… ? » Fut le seul mot d'Inézia qui semblait peinée de voir Juliette loin d'elle.

_*Pauvre chérie, elle va pleurer ! C'est moi qui devrais pleurer. Le sale coup qu'elle m'a fait, Juliette. Enfin, j'ai compris. Elle veut la jouer de cette manière, je peux aussi faire comme elle.*_

A la table des Gryffondor, Hermione et Ron cherchait Harry du regard qui n'était pas présent pour le banquet, ce qui était assez étrange. Les deux finirent par partir à sa recherche, inquiet de ne pas voir leur ami.

D'un côté de Léa, les jumeaux Weasley s'amusaient à taquiner leur petite sœur qui n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier. Ginny finit par se lever et quitter la Grande Salle et la jeune fille crut même voir ses yeux devenir rouges. De l'autre côté, il y avait Louise qui parlait des photos de Colin avec Antoine.

« J'ai pas encore réussi à en avoir une belle de Harry dans sa tenue de quidditch. Mais je vais le prendre lors du match, il sera en pleine action. La photo sera meilleure.

_Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais d'abord demander aux autres s'ils sont d'accord que tu les prennes en photos ? Lui fit remarquer Louise, agacée de se faire photographier au moindre de ses gestes.

_Mais ça ne dérange personne de se faire prendre en photo. Tiens, Léa, bouge pas avec la sauce tomate ça fait un souvenir de plus ! »

Le flash s'abattit sur la jeune fille qui tourna la tête au même moment pour empêcher qu'une photo d'elle avec de la sauce tomate au coin de la bouche ne soit dans l'album de Colin.

« Dommage, t'as bougé… » Remarqua-t-il déçu.

Les trois enfants Clerwood-Gadish roulèrent les yeux, exaspéré par ce blondinet qui ne voulait rien entendre. Derrière Colin, Romilda Vane en profita pour lui voler son appareil qu'il avait laissé sur le côté, le temps qu'il mange.

« Super Colin, la bouche pleine de salade, t'es parfait ! » Lança-t-elle tandis que le flash s'abattait sur lui.

Les Gryffondor se mirent à rire alors que le jeune Colin arrachait son appareil des mains de la brune.

« C'est bon, tout le monde aime se faire prendre en photo ! » Ricana-t-elle.

Alors que Léa souriait à la remarque de Romilda, elle aperçut à la table des Serdaigle son beau J-B. Toute heureuse lorsque celui-ci lui fit un signe de la main, elle lui fit son plus beau sourire. Le premier réflexe de Louise fut de se retourner vers ses deux autres cousines pour les informer mais elle se souvient au même moment que les deux ne lui parlaient plus. Tout cela parce que la maison dans laquelle elle était ne leur convenait pas. Louise s'y plaisait pourtant chez les rouges, elle n'était pas vraiment touchée par le comportement des deux autres vertes dont elle jugeait leur réaction primaire.

Le banquet terminé, les premières années de Gryffondor commencèrent à monter vers leur salle commune. En chemin, les Gryffondor croisèrent les Serdaigle. Alors que Léa commençait à devenir hystérique par la présence de son voisin, Antoine abandonna Colin qui lui exposait ces idées sur les photos qu'il projetait de faire. Il l'abandonna pour aller saluer son ami d'enfance tandis que Léa contrôlait son excitation devant J-B.

Le petit groupe s'arrêta net lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la hauteur de trois Gryffondor tournés vers une torche accrochée au mur. A cette torche était pendue, droite et l'air d'une statue, miss. Teigne la chatte de leur concierge, Rusard.

Tout d'abord, le groupe ne vit que la chatte qui ne bougeait plus alors que d'autres élèves arrivaient en masse, quand enfin ils levèrent les yeux sur le mur.

« C'est du sang ! » S'écria Léa, horrifiée.

Une main se posa sur son épaule pour l'écarter légèrement. En se retournant, Léa aperçut Juliette qui se penchait pour lire le message sur le mur écrit avec du sang. Jouant des coudes, Marion arriva juste derrière et écarquilla les yeux en voyant le message.

Tous les élèves étaient rassemblés à cet angle de couloir, poussant ceux de devant pour voir de plus près. Au milieu, les trois Gryffondor qui regardaient autour d'eux, se sentant à l'écart.

Le juron du concierge résonna dans les couloirs. En grognant, il se fraya un chemin et se stoppa net en apercevant sa chatte raide comme une statue.

« On va bien rire… » Souffla Drago aux autres Serpentard qui esquissèrent un sourire.

Le concierge, en effet, était devenu fou de rage et menaçait de mort le jeune Harry Potter qui reculait vers ses amis lorsque le directeur Dumbledore intervint pour calmer le concierge. Les professeurs venaient d'arriver, intrigués par cette foule et tous lisaient le message sur le mur, inquiet et eux aussi, effrayés ce qui ne rassuraient aucun élève.

« Que tous les élèves retournent dans leur dortoir. Tous, sauf vous trois ! » Annonça Dumbledore en désignant les trois Gryffondor.

Docilement, les élèves firent demi-tour pour se rendre à leur dortoir. Jetant un coup d'œil au mur comme si le message allait disparaître dès qu'ils auraient le dos tourné. Les Serpentard descendirent aux cachots, les Poufsouffle descendirent vers les cuisines de Poudlard, les Serdaigle montèrent vers la tour Est, tandis que les Gryffondor montaient les étages pour atteindre le septième étage.

Tournant définitivement le dos à ce message, les élèves étaient pris d'une inquiétude étrange. L'expression des professeurs ne les avait pas rassuré et tous avaient senti un véritable danger à ces mots :

_La chambre des Secrets a été ouverte, ennemis de l'héritier prenez garde !_


	23. La soirée d'Halloween

**Chapitre 22 : La soirée d'Halloween**

Le cours de Métamorphose des deuxième années de Serpentard et Gryffondor se passait dans le silence le plus total. Chacun recopiait sa leçon sur une feuille de parchemin. On n'entendait que les plumes qui grattaient et les talons du professeur McGonagall qui vérifiait que tout se passait bien. Après quelques tentatives non concluante du nouveau sortilège que les élèves avaient appris, le professeur avait préféré les faire copier la leçon afin qu'il s'entraîne dans leur coin. Le moins concluant avait été le fils Weasley dont son rat avait eut la malheureuse expérience d'être transformé seulement à moitié en gobelet.

Enfin, une main se leva et se fut Granger qui osa poser la question que tous se posaient :

« Professeur, je me demandais si vous pourriez nous parler de la Chambre des Secrets ? »

La vieille McGo resta un moment sur place, hésitante à répondre à la question de la jeune fille. Puis par un hochement de tête, elle parla enfin :

« Vous savez tous que Poudlard a été fondé par quatre grands sorciers de l'histoire : Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard. »

Les élèves hochèrent la tête pour confirmer ce que le professeur leur disait. Si aucun n'avait d'ailleurs hocher la tête, leur professeur d'Histoire de la Magie, Mr. Binns leur aurait sûrement arraché la tête s'il l'avait su car la classe était justement en train d'étudier cette période historique. Tous savaient donc normalement que les trois premiers avaient travaillé avec coopération pour Poudlard, sauf Salazar Serpentard qui souhaitait que les élèves soient mieux choisi dans cette école de magie. Le fondateur de la maison des verts jugeait que certains élèves, comme les nés moldus, ne devraient pas être acceptés pour étudier à Poudlard. Il décida donc de quitter l'école n'arrivant pas à convaincre les trois autres.

« … D'après la légende, Salazar Serpentard serait revenu à Poudlard et aurait aménager une salle cachée dans le château du nom de Chambre des Secrets. Seul l'héritier de Serpentard serait dans le pouvoir d'ouvrir cette chambre et de contrôler toute l'horreur que contient cette chambre. Je vous assure que l'école a été fouillée de fond en comble, aucune Chambre n'a jamais été trouvée, les assura le professeur.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette chambre ? Interrogea Granger.

_D'après la légende, la chambre serait habitée par un monstre. »

Plus aucune question ne fut posée au professeur dès que celle-ci avait terminé sa phrase. Aucuns élèves ne désiraient en apprendre d'avantage, ils en avaient suffisamment entendu.

Dès lors que cette légende s'était répandue dans le château, tous les élèves commençaient à soupçonner les Serpentard et s'enfuyaient à leur vue dans les couloirs. Aucuns ne voulaient connaître la terrible vengeance de l'héritier potentiel du grand Salazar Serpentard. Partout sur leur passage, on murmurait et les nouvelles du commérage ne concernaient que cette fameuse Chambre des Secrets. Certains pensaient que c'était Drago Malefoy car son mépris pour les autres en faisait le suspect numéro un. D'autres pensaient que l'héritier était Pierre Lufkin, descendant d'Artemisia Lufkin – la première femme au poste de ministre de la magie – car sa discrétion et sa réserve étaient jugées suspectes. Et tant d'autre Serpentard était soupçonné pour différentes raisons les unes les plus idiotes que les autres ce qui amusaient beaucoup les verts.

Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs fait le concours de savoir lequel faisait le plus peur aux autres désormais.

« Je vous bat tous ! S'écria Drago en s'installant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil près de la cheminé.

_Dès le moment où j'ai vu une petite Poufsouffle rasée les murs en me voyant, j'ai su que je te battais, répliqua Juliette fière d'elle.

_Sauf que je suis tout de même le seul qui mérite la méfiance de Potter ! Lança-t-il tandis que les autres l'applaudissaient en reconnaissant qu'il était celui qu'on craignait le plus désormais.

_Je m'incline, avoua Juliette. Tu vas vers Potter et tu lui dis que la prochaine se sera sa copine Granger.

_J'ai hésité… Franchement, j'ai hésité à jouer le jeu, ricana-t-il. Mais je préfère jouer le genre mystérieux et le regarder me suivre dans les couloirs en croyant que je ne l'ai pas vu. Pff… les Gryffondor…

_Tellement stupides… Soupira Claude. Ils croient tous pouvoir être plus rusés que nous. »

Cette remarque provoqua le rire du groupe près de la cheminée. Les autres élèves dans la salle commune se retournèrent pour leur intimer le silence car certains travaillaient surtout ceux qui avaient un examen en fin d'année.

« Au faite, Juliette, l'appela Blaise en attirant le regard noir de Marion. Perdue, j'ai le poste de poursuiveur.

_Mais il n'y a même pas eu de sélection…

_Pas besoin, il suffit de regarder lequel des garçons est le plus motivé ! Lança Marcus Flint au fond de la salle commune en ricanant avec son ami Adrian Pucey.

_Fais pas la tête, tu pourras crier en me voyant marquer des points sur mon Nimbus 2001, fis-t-il en la narguant.

_Un Nimbus 2001 ? Tu me le montreras ?

_Si tu veux, je te laisserais même monter dessus. »

A côté, Drago n'en revenait de voir la jeune fille si intéressée par le Nimbus 2001 de son ami que son père avait offert à toute l'équipe. Soupçonneux il se retourna vers la cousine de la grande brune et la coupa dans sa discussion avec Nono et Claude. Celle-ci se retourna et se fut en langage des signes qu'il lui demanda si Juliette et Blaise avaient quelque chose entre eux. Marion haussa les épaules et secoua la tête. Même si les signes ne s'entendent pas, ils se voient et bientôt tout le groupe près de la cheminée désignait les deux Serpentard qui riaient entre eux.

Les vacances d'Halloween arrivèrent, vidant la salle commune des Serpentard qui rentraient tous chez eux.

A la gare King Cross, on remarquait de loin la famille Clerwood-Gadish par son grand nombre rejoint par les parents Bradley. Dès que le wagon des Gryffondor s'ouvrit, trois petites têtes brunes coururent vers leur grande sœur qui manqua de tomber avec ses valises. Emma, Laura et Marie serraient contre elles, Louise qu'elles n'avaient pas vue pour la première fois depuis deux mois. Pour Léa en revanche, aucunes têtes blondes n'arrivèrent vers elle pour la serrer elle aussi. _*Pourquoi__ mes__ deux__ sœurs__ ne__ viennent-elles __pas __vers __moi ?__ Élise, __j__'__aurais__ compris__ et__ ça __ne __me__ gêne __pas __du__ tout,__ mais __Pauline__… __Ah, __je __vois__…__*_Songea Léa apercevant sa jeune sœur Pauline dans les bras de Juliette. Tellement la petite blonde et la grande brune avaient une différence de taille, Pauline était obligée de serrer les jambes de sa cousine l'empêchant ainsi d'avancer.

Charlotte tentait de serrer son grand frère contre elle mais celui-ci la repoussait sous les moqueries de ses deux amis Alexian et J-B.

Il ne restait plus que Marion et Léa qui arrivèrent vers leurs parents qui eux trépignaient d'impatience de les serrer contre eux.

« Non, maman ! La prévient Léa en arrivant. Ça c'est très bien passé, j'ai même pas de retenue encore.

_Maman, maman, maman ! Moi aussi je veux aller à Poudlard ! Criait Élise, tirant sur les vestes de ses parents.

_L'année prochaine. » Répondit sa mère sans même un regard car elle se jetait déjà sur sa fille.

Droite comme un I, Léa resta dans les bras de sa mère qui l'étreignait jusqu'à presque l'étouffer.

De son côté, Marion et son frère suivaient leurs parents qui les ramenaient à la maison.

« Pff… Vas-y, fais ton gros dur, ricana la sœur. Je suis sûre que t'as pleuré quand j'étais partie.

_C'est même pas vrai, la coupa sèchement son frère.

_Si c'est vrai !

_C'est faux ! »

* * *

><p>Une fois chez eux, la famille de Louise s'attela aussitôt à leurs préparatifs pour la soirée d'Halloween qui avait lieu chez les Bradley. La robe de Louise était aux couleurs d'Halloween, orange et noire. La robe était noire avec des manches courtes gonflés, elle lui descendait jusqu'aux pieds dont le bout était déchiré, typique des robes d'Halloween. Par-dessus, un long tablier orange qu'elle noua derrière sa nuque et sa taille. Sur son tablier était dessiné des araignées avec leurs toiles. La jeune fille se boucla les cheveux pour l'occasion et se fonça les yeux. Quelques minutes pour se préparer et la voilà prête. La jeune cousine était toujours aussi splendide, même les yeux couverts de noirs qui sans vraiment le vouloir faisaient ressortir ses jolis yeux marron vert.<p>

La famille se rendit sur le porche de leur voisin et ami Bradley. Ils n'étaient pas les premiers mais pas non plus les derniers. Léa était déjà là, vêtue d'une robe noire avec des nœuds rouges sur les épaules. Volontairement, ses cheveux étaient volumineux et elle s'était faite un maquillage spécial Halloween. Les yeux noirs, ses lèvres étaient rayées par des traits noirs et sur un côté de son visage elle avait dessiné comme des points de coutures.

« Tu fais peur. » Lança timidement Marion en arrivant.

Les deux cousines la dévisagèrent comme elle l'avait si bien fait pendant deux mois à Poudlard. Leur cousine avait une robe rouge et un leggins en dessous, les cheveux toujours aussi ébouriffés, mi bouclés mi ondulés.

« Tiens, on se parle maintenant ? Interrogea Louise avec sarcasme.

_Viens, Louise, on s'en va. Je vais voir J-B ! » Dit Léa en lançant un sourire ironique à sa cousine.

Rougissant sous la pénombre de l'ambiance d'Halloween que la famille Bradley avait crée, Marion laissa donc ses deux cousines s'éloigner vers J-B.

« La gourde, ricana Alexian en arrivant pour la consoler.

_Pff… Soupira la jeune fille en souriant.

_Vous l'avez tout de même bien cherché, lui fis-t-il remarquer.

_Le costume vampire te vas bien. » Dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Le sourire de la jeune Clerwood s'était effacé. Elle laissa Alexian au milieu du salon tandis qu'elle rejoignait le hall.

En dernière, la famille de Juliette arriva. La cousine vêtue d'une grande robe beige à bustier, ornée de quelques strasses sur le corset et de plumes sur le jupon. La robe venant d'un couturier Indien, son masque de Nelya, son elfe de maison. Le masque donnait la touche effrayante sur la jeune fille. Un masque fait de plumes, qui donnait l'impression de déformer son visage pour en faire comme une marionnette au visage plumé. Avec un grand sourire, elle arriva vers sa cousine qui ne souriait pas du tout.

« Tu t'es rendue compte que tu avais perdu Blaise ? Lui sourit-elle.

_Non, je me suis prise un vent par Louise et Léa.

_Mais pourquoi tu leur parles ?

_Parce que ce sont nos cousines !

_Ouais… ? Antoine est bien mon frère et je ne lui parle pas, voilà. » Répondit-elle comme si c'était aussi simple.

Marion arqua un sourcil en direction de sa cousine qui finit par avouer :

« Oui, d'accord, elles me manquent un peu… un peu… Viens, on va aller leur parler ! »

Esquissant un sourire car Marion était fière d'avoir pu faire fléchir sa cousine, elle l'a suivit vers Louise et Léa qui parlaient avec J-B.

« Salut J-B ! S'écria Juliette en l'étreignant. Ça fait tellement longtemps ! »

Louise et Léa dévisageaient leur cousine qui les ignorait totalement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne vers elles pour leur dire avec un grand sourire éblouissant :

« A Poudlard, on n'a pas la chance de se croiser tous les jours. N'est-ce pas Marion ?

_Oui, oui…

_On n'a même pas eu le temps de vous féliciter pour votre admission à… à Gryffondor ! Sourit-elle avec un sourire qu'elle tentait de rendre le plus convainquant possible malgré son aversion pour la maison rouge.

_Oui… bravo à vous deux ! Lança Marion pour rejoindre sa cousine. Et à J-B aussi pour son admission à Serdaigle !

_C'est fou comme le temps passe vite ! Deux mois et on n'a même pas eu le temps de se parler une seule fois !

_Tu te fous de notre gueule, là ? » La coupa Louise pas du tout charmée par les deux sourires angéliques de ses cousines.

_*Je __suis __grillée.*_Réalisa Juliette.

« On va parler ! » Annonça-t-elle en agrippant ses deux cousines par les bras.

Sans qu'elles aient eu le temps de donner leur accord, Louise et Léa furent entraînés par leurs cousines à l'étage de la maison. Ayant comprises qu'elles ne pourraient pas éviter une discussion, les deux rouges décidèrent de jouer carte sur table avec les deux vertes :

« C'est quoi votre problème ? S'écria Léa. On est à Gryffondor et on aime cette maison, d'accord ? Nous, on n'a jamais dit qu'on ne vous parlerait plus si on n'allait pas dans la même maison. Vous, tout de suite, même pas un jour après, dès le moment où les Choixpeau nous a envoyé chez Gryffondor, vous avez pris le ciseau pour couper le fil ! »

_*Je__ vais __vomir*_Pensa Juliette. _*Comment__ peut-on __aimer__ Gryffondor ?__ C__'__est__ l__'__une __des__ maisons__ qui __font__ le__ plus __pitié__ à__ Poudlard.*_

« Oui, on s'est rendu compte de notre erreur, admit Juliette en toute diplomatie. C'est vrai, Gryffondor c'est bien ! Bon d'accord, ce n'est pas la maison que je préfère mais c'est mieux que Poufsouffle. C'est déjà ça. Et comme vous êtes nos cousines, on vient se faire pardonner.

_Désolé, enchaîna Marion.

_Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que vous nous parlerez à Poudlard ? Lança froidement Louise.

_Rien, répondit Marion tandis que Juliette la foudroyait du regard.

_On peut faire le Serment Inviolable, si vous voulez ? Proposa-t-elle.

_Non, ça va aller, ricanèrent les rouges.

_Juste une poignée de main, ça suffira. » Assura Louise en tendant sa main à Juliette.

La verte serra la main de sa cousine qui la ramena d'un coup dans ses bras pour l'étreindre

« Vous direz par contre à votre ami Colin Crivey qu'il arrête avec ses photos, lança Marion.

_Ça fait plus de deux mois qu'on essaie que lui dire. Il ne veut rien entendre.

_Qu'il essaie de me prendre en photo et je lui brise son appareil. » Promit Juliette.


	24. Le flash flashé

**Chapitre 23 : Le flash flashé**

On n'entendait que les hurlements et comme un brouhaha de timbales dans les tribunes. Les supporters criaient pour leur équipe, agitaient leurs écharpes, certains avaient même fait des pancartes dont celle de Pansy qui disait : « Allez Drago ! Allez l'équipe ! »

Dans les tribunes des rouges, Hermione agrippait le col de Ron et hurlait comme jamais personne ne l'avait vu hurler pendant un match de quidditch.

« HARRY ! » Hurlait-elle en secouant le col du pauvre Ron.

Et elle secouait encore et encore son col, son écharpe, sa veste, avec une lueur de rage en voyant Drago Malefoy plus proche du vif d'or que son ami.

Louise quant à elle, était presque sur le terrain pour hurler des conseils aux poursuiveurs qui avaient dû mal face à la vitesse des Serpentard.

« Faute ! Hurla-t-elle lorsque Angelina Jonhonson tomba de son balai. Arbitre ! Faute ! Purée, faute là ! Et merde ! »

A ses côtés, Ginny et Léa applaudissaient discrètement un peu effrayée par la jeune fille à côté qui était devenue hypnotisée par le jeu. Colin poussa les supporters pour descendre sur le terrain afin de prendre « la photo du siècle » car les attrapeurs de Gryffondor et Serpentard se battaient comme lion contre cobra pour avoir la petite balle jaune qui filait à travers le vent froid de l'hivers.

« Drago ! » Hurla Pansy lorsque celui-ci passa en trombe devant les tribunes.

Tous les supporters des verts se levèrent pour hurler et applaudir le nouveau but que Marcus Flint venait de marquer maintenant que les rouges n'avaient plus de gardien.

Mais l'attention des spectateurs était surtout tournée vers les deux attrapeurs qui ne voulaient pas lâcher une seule fois le vif d'or des yeux alors qu'un cognard les poursuivait depuis le début du match. Le cognard ensorcelé poursuivait Potter mais étant donné que celui-ci coursait le vif d'or avec Drago, le cognard était à leurs trousses.

Les deux attrapeurs disparurent soudain en plongeant sous les fondations des tribunes pour trouver le vif d'or qui s'était faufilé à l'intérieur.

Louise se précipita et se pencha encore plus qu'elle ne l'était avant pour apercevoir ne serait-ce que la couleur d'une cape.

Durant ce moment, les poursuiveurs se battaient pour le souafle mais les rouges n'ayant plus que deux poursuiveurs et les buts libres étaient nettement affaibli face aux Serpentard qui possédaient un balai rapide et le nombre complet de leur équipe.

« Là, il faut qu'on joue sur l'attrapeur, murmurait Louise hypnotisée par le match. Il ne faut plus qu'espérer… »

Soudain un balai sortit en flèche piquée vers le ciel et l'attrapeur vert en tomba pour s'écraser par terre et atterrir en grand écart. Retenant un cri de douleur, le jeune garçon à la chevelure blonde tenait son entre jambe ravalant des larmes de douleurs.

Harry, lui, volait toujours sur son balai juste derrière le vif d'or. Il était tellement proche de la balle en or que les Gryffondor s'étaient déjà préparé à applaudir. Les Serpentard retenaient leur souffle, voyant leur victoire leur échapper. Marion agrippa le bras de son voisin Claude et le pressa de toutes ses forces tandis que Nono lui pressait l'épaule. Inézia et Juliette se tenaient les mains, le regard fixé sur l'attrapeur.

Louise avait déjà les mains en l'air, prête à hurler quand d'un coup le cognard vint le frapper au bras. Folle de rage, Léa frappa l'épaule de Ginny qui grimaça de douleur. Mais tout n'était pas fini et les poursuiveurs verts savaient désormais qu'il leur fallait marquer le plus de point pour espérer gagner ce match. Les batteurs envoyaient le seul cognard qui n'était pas ensorcelé pour espérer toucher un des poursuiveurs.

Harry, malgré les nombreuses grimaces qui passèrent sur son visage, se redressa sur son balai, fonçant à la vitesse que son Nimbus 2000 lui permettait. A la dernière minute, il lâcha sa dernière main valide du balai qu'il contrôlait désormais avec les jambes. Il ne tint pas longtemps avec sa seule force des jambes et s'écrasa par terre avec son balai. Il atterrit sous les buts des Gryffondor et ouvrit sa main dans laquelle on pouvait voir briller une petite balle d'or qui refermait ses ailes.

« Harry Potter a attrapé le vif d'or ! Hurla le commentateur. Gryffondor l'emporte ! »

Ce n'étaient plus des hurlements dans les gradins des rouges, c'était devenu des cris sauvages, comme une tribu qui venait d'abattre un mammouth près pour le repas d'un mois. La masse rouge se vida des tribunes pour se répandre sur le terrain. Tous entourèrent leur attrapeur blessé au poignet pendant que Granger s'occupait du cognard ensorcelé.

Les verts, eux, entouraient leur attrapeur qui gémissait sur le terrain. Pansy arriva comme un boulet de canon et poussa sauvagement tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage, renversant Juliette par la même occasion qui s'était accroupie près du jeune blessé.

« Ça va, Dray ? » S'enquit la jeune fille en lui posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule.

Pour toute réponse, Drago gémit de plus belle, suppliant du regard ses amis pour le porter à l'infirmerie. Ce fut Marcus Flint, le capitaine et Adrian Pucey un poursuiveur qui aidèrent leur attrapeur à se relever pour le porte à l'infirmerie, chacun un bras en dessous de son épaule.

* * *

><p>Ginny écrivait sur son journal tandis que les autres filles discutaient dans le dortoir. Les jeunes filles s'amusaient à jouer au jeu <em>A<em>_qui/quoi__je__pense_.

« Je pense à une personne, annonça Romilda.

_Un garçon ?

_Non, répondit-elle.

_De la maison Gryffondor ? Interrogea Léa.

_Non.

_La maison des Serpentard ?

_Non.

_La maison des Serdaigle ?

_Oui !

_Elle a une sœur à Gryffondor ? Demanda Louise.

_Oui.

_Padma Patil ?

_Exacte, à toi. »

Tandis que les trois jeunes filles étaient allongées par terre sur un oreiller, Ginny laissait sa plume écrire au fil de ses sentiments, ce qu'elle ressentait, ce qu'elle voyait, ce qu'elle entendait. Absorbée par tous ces mots qu'elle écrivait sur son journal à la couverture noire.

« Ginny ! » Répéta Léa pour la troisième fois.

La jeune fille referma aussitôt, d'un coup sec son journal, méfiante que quelqu'un puisse lire ce qu'elle écrivait. Perplexe par tant d'empressement pour cacher ce qu'un journal pouvait contenir, Léa observa un long moment la petite rousse.

« Euh… on voulait juste te demander si tu voulais te joindre à nous ?

_Non, répondit-elle d'un ton sûr.

_Non ? Répéta Léa.

_Non, il… il faut que je sorte ! »

La porte du dortoir des filles claqua et les trois qui restaient se regardèrent inquiète.

« Vous êtes sûre qu'elle n'a pas un problème cette fille ? Demanda Romilda. Si ça se trouve, elle est autiste, schizophrène ou quelque chose dans le genre… »

Derrière la porte, Ginny avait tout entendu. Les larmes aux yeux, elle serra son journal contre elle et partit se confier dans une pièce où personne ne pourrait la déranger. Comme les toilettes des filles au second étage…

Le lendemain, alors que la neige avait recouvert tout le parc du château, Romilda Vane descendait les marches du château pour aller retrouver ses amies qui faisaient une bataille de boule de neige. En arrivant sur le champ de bataille, la jeune fille reçu sa première boule de neige dans les cheveux. Seamus Finnigan explosa de rire avec Dean Thomas tandis que Léa jetait une boule à la figure du Gryffondor.

« C'est Colin, les stoppa Romilda. Il est à l'infirmerie. »

La bataille cessa tandis que les Gryffondor se relevaient pour aller voir leur camarade.

Ils le trouvèrent à l'infirmerie comme Romilda leur avait indiqué, immobile, la peau dure et pâle comme une statue. Ses mains étaient rapprochées de son visage, laissant voir qu'il tenait son appareil photo au moment où celui-ci avait été pétrifié. Justement, à côté, son appareil reposait sur sa table de chevet. Ses yeux étaient plissés et ses traits du visage étaient figés dans une expression d'horreur. Devant l'expression d'effroi de leur ami, tous se demandaient qu'est-ce que pouvait bien renfermer la Chambre des Secrets et surtout qu'étaient-ce ses pouvoirs pour arriver à figer les personnes ? Ce n'était sûrement pas miss. Teigne qui allait leur donner la réponse. La chatte du concierge était elle aussi figée à côté de Colin.

Dans un lit au fond de l'infirmerie, Harry Potter se faisait ausculter par Mrs. Pomfresh, l'infirmière, pour vérifier que le garçon n'avait plus rien et qu'il pouvait quitter l'infirmerie sans aucun risque.

* * *

><p>Chez les Serpentard, Drago gisait sur le canapé de la salle commune. Mrs. Pomfresh avait insisté pour qu'il parte, jugeant qu'il n'avait plus besoin de ses soins et qu'il occupait un lit de trop. Voilà pourquoi, le jeune garçon gémissait sur le canapé près de la cheminée pendant que Pansy s'inquiétait pour lui à ses côtés.<p>

« Goyle ! Appela-t-il. Je veux une tasse de thé !

_Oui, Goyle, une tasse de thé pour Drago ! Hurla Pansy en forçant le jeune garçon à se taire. Et dépêches-toi ! »

Le gros lourdaud sortit de la salle commune en direction des cuisines de Poudlard qui se trouvaient dans les cachots. Dans l'autre coin de la salle commune des verts, les Serpentard s'attelaient à leurs devoirs pour le lendemain. A une table, Blaise aidait Marion à finir son devoir de potion.

« … comme tu as une potion de couleur verte qui noircit à la lumière seulement si tu as mis des germes de Belladone dans la potion, quel est le paramètre testé pour la potion ?

_La lumière ? »

Les épaules de Blaise tombèrent découragées par la réponse que lui avait donné la jeune fille. En voyant sa réaction, Marion se sentit encore plus nulle pour cette matière. De un, elle n'aimait pas cette matière qui exigeait de la rigueur et un esprit logique. De deux, elle était définitivement et irrévocablement la pire élève qu'on puisse trouver dans cette matière – même Seamus Finnigan qui faisait tout exploser arrivait à avoir des potions corrects. De trois, les ingrédients actifs et les germes de Belladone ne l'intéressaient pas du tout ! Rien qu'à entendre le mot « chaudron », ça lui donnait déjà mal à la tête.

« On reprend depuis le début. » Proposa Blaise en rapprochant sa chaise de la table pour mieux se concentrer.

_*Oui,__ reprenons, __je__ crois __qu__'__on__ est__ partie__ sur __de __mauvaises__ bases.*_Songeait Marion._ *Tu__ es__ l__'__un__ des__ plus__ beaux__ garçons __que__ je __n__'__ai__ jamais __vu,__ voilà__ sur__ quelles __bases__ on__ aurait __dû __partir.__ Laissons__ de__ côté __les__ germes __de __Belladone __et __tout __le__ tralala__ de__ la__ potion. __Prend__ moi__ dans__ tes__ bras__ et__ serre__ moi__ de__ toute__ ton__ ardeur, __homme !*_

« Et pourquoi noircit-elle à la lumière ? Demanda-t-il en la fixant de ses yeux foncés.

_Pardon ?

_Tu sais pourquoi certaines potions noircissent à la lumière ?

_Euh… oui, parce qu'elles… c'est le contraste avec le soleil ? »

Les yeux de Blaise s'écarquillèrent et le jeune garçon eut besoin de souffler un grand coup pour repartir depuis le début. De toute évidence, Marion n'avait même pas compris la première phrase de son cours.

« Ok… Soupira-t-il. On reprend depuis le début. Une potion noircit à la lumière parce qu'elle contient… ? »

_*Oups__… __j__'__ai__ pas__ appris __mon__ cours__…__*_ Songea-t-elle en prenant son air concentré. La jeune fille fit semblant de chercher profondément la réponse, faisant même croire qu'elle l'avait sur le bout de la langue.

« C'est parce qu'elle contient des… du… Je le sais ! Elle contient… Non, en fait, je ne sais plus. J'ai oublié, pourtant j'avais appris ! Mentit-elle d'un ton très assuré.

_Parce qu'elle contient du Moly, termina-t-il.

_Oui, bien sûr du Moly, ça me revient maintenant.

_Bien. Donc, dans ce devoir tu as une potion de couleur verte. Ça va ? Une potion dans un chaudron de couleur verte. Cette potion est placée à la lumière du soleil. Donc ta potion verte tu l'as met au soleil, ça va jusque là ? »

_*Pourquoi quand on m'explique les potions j'ai toujours l'impression qu'on me prend pour une attardée mentale ? Ils répètent tous la même chose alors que j'ai très bien compris qu'on mettait une potion de couleur verte au soleil ! Pas besoin de tourner la phrase dans tous les sens.* _

« Oui, je comprend très bien.

_Bien. Donc ta potion qui est au soleil noircit. Pourquoi elle noircit ?

_Parce qu'elle contient du Moly, répondit-elle toute heureuse de connaître la réponse.

_C'est bien, très bien ! L'encouragea-t-il. Donc ta potion qui était verte est devenue noire au soleil. On en déduit qu'elle contient du Moly. C'est bon ? Et ensuite on te dit que cette potion ne peut noircir que si elle contient que des germes de Belladone. Tu me suis ?

_Ouais… je crois…

_Quel est le paramètre testé ?

_Le Moly ? »

Blaise s'écroula sur la table, désespéré. _*C__'__est__ bon,__ j__'__ai__ compris.__ Je__ suis __tellement__ nulle__ en__ potion__ que__ t__'__as __pitié__ de __moi.*_

Derrière sa cousine, Juliette éclata de rire. Marion se retourna et la foudroya du regard. Sa cousine se leva pour rejoindre les deux jeunes gens qui travaillaient et en posant sa main aux ongles manucurés sur l'épaule de Blaise, elle dit :

« Au départ, le Moly tu l'oublies. C'est juste un ingrédient qui permet à une potion de noircir. Mais il faut un autre ingrédient avec ! Pour qu'une potion noircisse complètement, il faut deux ingrédients. Deux ! Donc, du Moly qui permet déjà à une potion de noircir mais pour que la potion noircisse encore plus, il faut des germes de Belladone avec. Donc, comme tu sais déjà qu'il faut de la lumière et du Moly pour qu'une potion noircisse et qu'on te rajoute une information sur un ingrédient, le paramètre testé est donc forcément – et logiquement – celui dont tu ne connais pas les effets, qu'ils te disent dans l'énoncé ! »

_*Oulala ! __Ça __fait __vraiment__ beaucoup__ de__ chose __à__ assimiler__ d__'__un__ coup.*_Réalisa la jeune verte qui se concentrait pour mieux comprendre.

« Merci Juliette, dit Blaise, puis en se retournant vers Marion il tenta une dernière fois : Donc le paramètre testé est ?

_Les germes de Belladone ?

_OUI ! Hurla-t-il en serrant les poings tandis que les deux cousines le dévisageaient du regard. Désolé… Oui, c'est ça. Et Juliette t'a donné la réponse pour la question suivante. Merci Juliette.

_Je t'en pris, lui sourit-elle en resserrant son étreinte qu'elle avait sur son épaule avec ses beaux ongles manucurés. Tu m'accompagnes à volière ?

_J'arrive, je vais chercher mon manteau dans les dortoirs et je t'accompagne, répondit-il en se levant déjà.

_On te laisse rédiger tranquillement. » Souffla-t-elle à sa cousine qui lui fit une grimace.


	25. Noël à Poudlard

**Chapitre 24 : Noël à Poudlard**

_Mardi 24 décembre 1992 _

_Cher Journal,_

_Les vacances sont là, les dortoirs sont vides tout comme la salle commune. En fille, il ne reste plus que Juliette, Nono et moi. Les autres sont toutes parties dont la Parkman. Enfin débarrassée d'elle ! Quoique je ne serais pas étonnée si elle sortait d'un des cadeaux de Juliette pour lui faire une « surprise ». Elle est tellement stupide que ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'elle le fasse. _

_Chez les garçons, il ne reste que Blaise et Théodore. Il y a Marcus Flint et Adrian Pucey qui restent aussi et il me semble qu'une fille de septième année aussi. Pour notre premier Noël à Poudlard, nous n'avons rien prévu de spéciale. Juste une soirée entre amis à moins que Juliette ne décide de ne pas faire de pause sur son « défi » comme elle l'appelle. Je commence même à me demander si elle n'est pas vraiment amoureuse de Blaise mais qu'elle ne veut pas l'avouer. « Juste pour le défi » elle me dit, j'ai des doutes, cher Journal…_

_Poudlard est bien vide durant la période des vacances, chacun rentre chez lui, retrouvé sa famille pour passer un joyeux noël. Évidemment, parmi les rares qui restent à Poudlard, la plupart de ses élèves peuvent aller à Pré-au-lard. Nous, on va devoir se contenter de ce que nos parents nous enverrons. Juliette en demander des baguettes réglisses et des fondants du chaudron à ses parents. Nono leur a fait la demande pour des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue et des patacitrouilles. Quant à moi, j'ai envoyé une lettre à mes parents pour qu'ils m'envoient des chocogrenouilles. Je suis aussi allée voir Marcus Flint pour lui demander de me ramener des sucreries de chez Honey Duke avant qu'il ne parte pour Pré-au-Lard avec Adrian Pucey. Oui, je fais mon petit trafique, bientôt je vais leur demander de la cocaïne ! _

_Bisous, cher Journal,_

_Marion_

La jeune fille referma son journal et le posa sur son chevet tandis que Juliette essayait un haut qu'elle avait mis il y a deux ans à Noël.

« Je ne rentre pas dedans ! Se plaignit-elle, la tête coincée sous la toile du tissu. Marion, aide-moi ! »

Sa cousine daigna se lever et quitter le poêle qui la réchauffait en cette saison qu'elle détestait tant. En aidant Juliette à sortir de son haut, elle tira de toutes ses forces et cela finit par payer car sa cousine ressortit de son haut, les cheveux électriques.

« Magnifique… » Commenta Juliette en passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour les aplatir.

Nono arriva du fond du dortoir et se planta devant les deux cousines qui riaient de la coiffure électrique de Juliette.

« Ça va comme ça ? » Demanda-t-elle pas très sûre.

Après s'être calmées, les deux filles tournèrent la tête vers leur amie qui, il fallait bien le dire, était splendide. Ses cheveux noirs coupés au carré avec une mèche devant son œil droit, parfaitement lissés comme toujours, ses yeux maquillés très légèrement et un long pull vert pomme qui descendait sur un jean noir et des bottines neuves.

« Il te manque un collier, dit Juliette en la tirant par le poignet pour l'entraîner vers son coffret à bijoux.

_Mais sinon… ?

_Tu es très belle, la rassura Marion.

_Ah ? Merci. »

Tout ceci n'avançait toujours pas Juliette qui n'avait plus le pull qu'elle souhaitait mettre. Après avoir prêté un collier à Nono, la jeune Gadish se mit à genou devant sa valise et commença à la vider en regardant tous les vêtements qu'elle possédait. De son côté, Marion attachait ses cheveux avec une pince jurant contre ses cheveux qui rebiquaient dans tous les sens. Il était impossible qu'elle se présente avec de pareils cheveux, c'était laid et rien d'autre !

Côté rouge, on était déjà attablé dans la Grande Salle qui abritait un immense sapin décoré par les professeurs de Poudlard. L'ambiance était déjà là à cette table peu remplie. Des Gryffondor, il ne restait que Louise, Léa, Antoine, Ginny, les jumeaux Weasley, Ron, Harry et Hermione. Ils étaient tout de même plus nombreux que les Serdaigle qu'ils avaient invité à leur table car ceux-ci n'étaient que trois dont les deux frères Bradley et Anthony Goldstein.

Ginny, comme à son habitude, ne disait rien et restait au milieu comme effrayés par tant de monde qui riait. Léa la soupçonnait même d'avoir envie de monter dans les dortoirs pour se confier à son journal car la jeune rousse ne semblait parler qu'à son précieux journal. Les jumeaux Weasley faisaient déjà éclater les Pétards Surprises qui laissaient échapper une pluie de confettis sur la table. Antoine et tous les autres garçons s'amusaient à courir dans la Grande Salle en s'envoyant un ballon lumineux increvable à travers les quatre grandes tables.

Les filles de Poufsouffle les regardaient avec de grands yeux admiratifs tout en battant des cils et s'exclamant dès que l'un d'eux les frôlaient en courant.

Le banquet fut servi au moment où la troupe des Serpentard entra dans la Grande Salle. Avec un grand sourire, les quatre cousines se firent un signe depuis leur table de maison. Pour le repas de Noël, les élèves avaient droit à du bœuf en croûte avec des marrons cuits, des haricots verts roulés dans une tranche de lard et une purée gratinée.

En dessert, une fabuleuse bûche de Noël et chacun se battaient pour prendre la dernière part. Le ventre plein, les élèves malgré leur petit nombre provoquait un brouhaha dans la Grande Salle par leurs conversations animées. Les Pétard à Surprise éclataient dans toute la pièce explosant avec leurs confettis qui avaient bientôt recouvert le sol. Hermione se promenait désormais avec un chapeau de sorcière digne du professeur McGonagall qui lui fit d'ailleurs l'éloge de son chapeau.

* * *

><p>Par solidarité pour leur ami Colin, pétrifié à l'infirmerie, Antoine, Léa et Louise montèrent lui passer une petite visite. Louise s'approcha et ouvrit pour lui le cadeau qu'ils lui avaient fait :<p>

« On s'est cotisé pour t'acheter cette nouvelle pellicule car l'ancienne a grillé lors de ton agression. Voilà, on a fait l'énorme erreur de t'en racheter une pour que tu nous prennes encore plus en photos. » Ria-t-elle en introduisant la pellicule dans l'appareil.

Tandis qu'elle disait ces mots, Léa et Antoine s'amusaient à le coiffer d'un bonnet de Père Noël, avec une belle écharpe rouge d'où pendait des pompons avec écrit : Joyeux Noël.

« Et donc, la première photo de cette pellicule ce sera toi à la période de Noël. » S'écria-t-elle en abattant le flash sur le Colin immobile affublé de tout ce que lui avait mis Léa et Antoine qui sur la photo souriaient à pleines dents derrière Colin.

En riant, les trois Clerwood-Gadish quittèrent la pièce, laissant Colin et son appareil photo. Tous les trois coururent rejoindre leurs amis dans le parc pour la bataille de neige.

Déjà les quatre clans s'étaient formés, à savoir les Gryffondor derrière une colline, les Poufsouffle cachés sous un arbuste, les Serdaigle chacun derrière un arbre et les Serpentard derrière un gros rocher.

« A l'attaque ! » Hurla Juliette en balançant une boule de neige sur Hannah Abbot qui en lançait une en même temps.

Prenant toute de suite plaisir à cette bataille contre maison, les trois se planquèrent aussitôt derrière la colline près de leur camarade. Au passage, chacun se reçut une quantité généreuse de neige avant d'arriver à leur cachette. Léa se redressa et lança sa boule en direction des Serdaigle. Les boules de neige fusaient, s'écrasant sur les visages, les vêtements, les unes contre les autres, obligeant les élèves à se mettre à plat dans la neige. Frigorifiés, ils continuaient leur bataille, chacun ne voulant pas laisser leur poste et abandonner la partie.

Pour stopper cette bataille qui allait dépassé le couvre-feu, Mr. Rusard le concierge arriva en jurant contre eux comme quoi ils étaient temps pour eux de rentrer.

« Vieux grincheux ! » Hurla Alexian alors que sa boule de neige atterrissait le visage ridé du concierge.

Rusard se stoppa au milieu du parc, sentant la neige lui glacer la peau. Ce fut alors que tous les élèves se redressèrent, une boule de neige à la main, hurlant comme des sauvages et tous écrasèrent leur boule sur le concierge qui se retrouva à la mode d'un bonhomme de neige. Les élèves ne s'arrêtèrent même pas pour vérifier qu'il allait bien, ils coururent jusque dans le château en riant puis se réfugièrent dans leur salle commune.

« C'est fou comment on peut se rapprocher pendant les vacances, lâcha Ron en s'affalant sur le canapé de sa salle commune. Qui me passe les fondants ? »

Hermione et Louise arrivèrent les bras chargés de confiserie qu'elles firent passer aux autres. Les neuf Gryffondor passèrent leur soirée de Noël ensemble à rire devant le feu de cheminée, les oreillers étalés partout pour cause d'une bataille d'oreiller et les plats de confiserie vide.

Alors que chez les verts, leur Noël se passait différemment. Juliette et Blaise discutaient dans un coin, à l'écart des trois autres Serpentard.

_*Bon,__ il__ m__'__embrasse__ quand ?*_ Se demandait Juliette qui riait à la remarque du jeune garçon. _*Au__ lieu__ de__ causer,__ tu__ ne __veux __pas__ te__ rapprocher__ et__ m__'__embrasser ?__ J__'__ai__ bien __vu__ ton __regard, __je__ ne __suis __pas__ aveugle !__ Mais __bon__ sang, __quand__ est-ce __que__ tu__ vas __m__'__embrasser !__ Au __lieu __de __me__ regarder__ et __de __rire__ comme __un__ idiot,__ embrasse-moi !__ S__'__il__ ne __le __fait__ pas__ dans__ cinq__ secondes,__ je__ jure__ que __je __l__'__embrasse ! __Oui,__ je__ vais__ faire __le__ premier__ pas. __On__ dit__ toujours __que __ce __sont__ les __garçons __qui doivent__ faire __le__ premier __pas,__ mais__ aucun __courage__ ceux-là.__ Attendez,__ il__ ne __s__'__est __pas __rapproché __là ? __Si,__ si,__ je__ n__'__ai __pas __rêver __puis qu__'__il__ me__ tient__ la __main.__ Non __mais__ j__'__en __ai__ rien __à __faire__ que __tu __me__ tiennes __la__ main !__ Embrasse-moi !*_

Voyant que Blaise ne l'embrasserait pas, Juliette décida de prendre les choses en main et s'assit sur ses genoux. Perplexe par ce brusque rapprochement, Blaise stoppa ce qu'il était en train de dire pour regarder le visage de Juliette qui plongea vers le sien. Sans même sans rendre compte, les lèvres de la jeune fille s'emparèrent des siennes. Juliette, elle, en revanche, se rendait tout à fait compte de ce qu'il se passait. Son cœur palpitait de plaisir à l'encontre de ses lèvres et son esprit tourbillonnait de joie et de fierté à l'idée d'avoir remporté le défi qu'elle avait lancé à sa cousine.

Près de la cheminée, la conversation s'était arrêtée par Marion en désignant d'un signe sa cousine et Blaise qui s'embrassaient près des tables de la salle commune.


	26. Un suspect de plus

**Chapitre 25 : Un suspect de plus**

Les tables de la Grand Salle avaient disparu pour laisser de la place au club de duel. Un nouveau cours obligatoire pour tous les élèves afin qu'ils puissent se défendre contre les agressions qui envahissaient l'école. L'infirmerie était désormais devenue une pièce où tout le monde allait voir ses amis pétrifiés durant les mois qui ont suivis Noël. Certains des parents retiraient même leurs enfants par crainte pour eux. Pourtant, aucune parution de toutes ses agressions dans la Gazette du Sorcier. C'était sûrement l'œuvre de Dumbledore qui ne voulait pas donner une mauvaise réputation au collège de magie.

Ainsi donc, tous les élèves de deuxième années étaient rassemblés dans la Grande Salle pour assister à leur premier cour de duel. Pour donner ce cours, les professeur Lockheart et Rogue s'étaient portés volontaires. Le premier, Lockheart, affichait un grand sourire fier avec des dents blanches bien alignées. Le deuxième, Rogue, était comme à son habitude de marbre et n'affichait aucune joie à l'idée d'apprendre le duel à des élèves. L'un vêtu de noir, l'autre de bleu, ils s'avancèrent sur l'estrade au milieu des élèves pour leur donner leur premier cours.

Marion et Juliette étaient aux premières loges et même si elles admiraient beaucoup Mr. Lockheart, le professeur Rogue restait celui qu'elles vénéraient par-dessus tout. Le duel allait commencer une fois que les deux duellistes se seraient salués en s'inclinant. Sur ce, les deux professeurs s'inclinèrent puis prirent position, baguette levée, prêt à l'attaque.

« Un, deux, trois… Compta Mr. Lockheart.

_Experlliarmus ! » Lança Rogue.

La baguette de Lockheart vola dans les airs, propulsée à plusieurs mètres. Rogue pointait sa baguette sur l'autre professeur à sa merci. Quelques applaudissements survinrent depuis le groupe des Serpentard.

« Excellente démonstration, professeur Rogue ! Le félicita Lockheart en se relevant pour ramasser sa baguette. Mais sans vouloir vous offenser, j'avais tout de suite prévu ce que vous alliez faire et si j'avais voulu, je n'aurais eu aucun mal à vous contrer.

_Et bien, peut-être serait-il plus utile de leur apprendre pour débuter à neutraliser les mauvais sorts, cingla Rogue avec un petit sourire ironique.

_Ah… euh… mmm… Excellente idée, professeur ! Prenons donc deux élèves… Tiens, Potter et Weasley !

_La baguette de Weasley provoque des ravages avec les sorts les plus simples. Nous enverrons Potter à l'infirmerie dans une boîte d'allumettes. Puis-je proposer quelqu'un de ma maison ? »

Le groupe des Serpentard commença à s'agiter, ravi de savoir que l'un d'eux allaient pouvoir remettre en place Potter, le « héro » de Poudlard.

« Malefoy, pourquoi pas ? »

Sans même attendre la réponse, du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Mr. Rogue se retourna vers ses élèves et fit signe à Drago de monter sur l'estrade en vitesse. Celui-ci monta aussitôt, encourager par ses camarades. A présent, les deux élèves s'avançaient au centre de l'estrade pour se saluer. Une fois ceci fait, ils se retournèrent pour aller à leur poste, baguette levée.

« Qui veut parier que c'est Dray qui va l'emporter ? Proposa Pansy d'une voix langoureuse.

_Chuuuut ! » Lui reprochèrent les autres, concentrés sur le duel.

Les deux élèves s'observaient, leur baguette prête à l'attaque, attendant un signe des professeurs pour commencer le duel qui promettait d'être de taille entre le chouchou des lions et celui des serpents.

« A trois, vous allez pouvoir lancer un sort pour désarmer votre adversaire. Seulement, pour désarmer ! Précisa Lockheart. Un, deux…

_Everte Statim ! » Lança Drago.

Un jet de lumière s'échappa de la baguette du Serpentard pour venir projeter le Gryffondor en arrière. Potter s'écrasa sur le sol de l'estrade, une grimace de douleur sur le visage. Quelques ricanements s'échappaient depuis le groupe des Serpentard, tous fiers de leur duelliste. Les autres Gryffondor les dévisageaient avec un regard noir tandis que leur duelliste se relevait et pointait sa baguette vers Drago.

« Rictusempra ! »

Le sortilège frappa Drago qui recula de plusieurs mètres en riant et atterrit aux pieds de son directeur de maison qui le regarda avec ses yeux noirs. Aussitôt les rires de Drago provoqués par le sortilège cessèrent alors que Rogue l'obligeait déjà à se relever.

« Serpensortia ! »

Un long serpent fut lancé sur l'estrade. La foule d'élèves recula de plusieurs mètres, apeurée. D'autres peu nombreux au contraire, se rapprochait fascinés par ce serpent qui rampait le long de l'estrade, scrutant les élèves de ses yeux malveillants. Rogue avait avancé d'un pas quand le professeur Lockheart lui barra le passage pour lancer lui-même un sort qui ne servit totalement à rien si ce n'était que de faire vivre au serpent le plaisir des montagnes russes.

Après un vol plané, le serpent atterrit de nouveau sur l'estrade pour ramper en jaugeant les élèves. Puis finalement, il choisit sa cible : Justin Finch-Fletchley de la maison Poufsouffle. Se redressant en montrant ses crocs, le serpent se rapprocha de l'élève qui écarquillait les yeux de peur. Rogue avança encore un pas mais cette fois-ci ce fut Potter qui le devança. De longs sifflements s'échappèrent des lèvres du Gryffondor. Des sifflements pareils à ceux du serpent qui se retourna vers le rouge en entendant ce que lui disait le jeune élève. Comme si cela lui venait naturellement, telle une langue maternelle, Potter s'approcha encore du serpent continuant ses sifflements étranges. Le serpent tourna alors sa tête vers le Poufsouffle et s'avança dangereusement vers lui tandis que Potter accentuait ses sifflements.

Après une longue minute de silence, Rogue s'avança finalement et fit grillé sur place le serpent qui disparut faisant taire Potter. Tous les élèves le dévisageaient désormais d'un mauvais œil alors qu'il regardait autour de lui, cherchant un soutien mais même les deux professeurs le dévisageaient.

Comme un poisson prit au piège dans un filet, il se tournait sur lui-même pour apercevoir que tous sans exception, même les Gryffondor, le jugeait du regard se faisant déjà une idée de cet élève. Potter qui était plus qu'un mystère pour tout le monde. Jamais personne n'avait compris son histoire lors de la nuit du 31 octobre 1981, alors qu'il venait de résister au Seigneur des Ténèbres âgé seulement d'un an. Maintenant, le doute semait les esprits des élèves qui ne voyaient plus leur héro en lui mais plutôt une menace. Une menace dangereuse qui serait peut-être capable d'être l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard.

Après tout, c'était le premier qui avait commencé à soupçonner les autres Serpentard et notamment Drago, c'était lui-même qui avait lancé la rumeur comme quoi le fils Malefoy pourrait être derrière le coup. Tous avaient suivi leur héro mais maintenant, ses soupçons ressemblaient à une couverture pour accuser quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Pourquoi forcément un Serpentard ? Les rouges et les verts se détestaient depuis toujours. Quoi comme meilleure couverture d'être un des rouges en étant le descendant du plus grand des verts ? Ainsi il aurait pu agir à l'insu de tous. Et si c'était lui le coupable ? Et si Potter était l'héritier de Serpentard ? Et s'il se faisait passer pour un saint alors qu'il était le diable lui-même ? Pourquoi pas ? Voici tout ce que les élèves se demandaient désormais en regardant Harry Potter, l'éventuel héritier de Serpentard qui venait de parler le Fourchelangue au grand public, la langue de Salazar Serpentard.

* * *

><p>Louise et Léa étaient assises à une table en permanence et lorsque les deuxièmes années arrivèrent bruyamment, la salle de permanence devint soudain une salle pour échanger les nouveaux potins qui couraient le château. Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas et Neville Longdubat arrivèrent leur raconter l'aventure qui leur était arrivée lors de leur premier cours au club de duel. En entendant le comportement de Harry, les deux cousines tournèrent la tête vers la table où il était installé avec ses deux amis, Ron et Hermione. Bientôt, la nouvelle avait fait le tour de la salle de permanence et les devoirs étaient complètement oubliés au profit des potins qui couraient désormais sur Harry Potter, le suspect devenu numéro un. <em>*Il <em>_est __diabolique.*_Se disait Louise en le dévisageant. _*Dire__ que__ depuis __le__ début __de __l__'__année,__ on__ était__ avec__ le__ coupable __et __on __le__ suivait__ pour __critiquer __le__ pauvre __Drago__ Malefoy__ qu__'__il__ accusait __à__ tord.__ Juliette__ me __l__'__avait__ pourtant__ dit.__ Il __l__'__accusait__ pour __se __faire__ une __couverture.__ Le__ truand __! __En__ plus,__ il__ était __là __lorsque__ miss.__Teigne__ a__ été__ pétrifiée.__ Mais __oui,__ c__'__est__ lui...*_

Finalement, Harry décida de quitter la salle de permanence comme tous les élèves le dévisageaient.

« Il est parti faire un nouveau crime pour se venger… Murmura Louise à sa cousine.

_Tu crois ça, toi ? S'étonna Léa.

_On a quand même pleins de preuves ! Lança Seamus.

_Non mais, Harry, on le connaît. Jamais il ne ferait ça, enfin.

_Il a parlé Fourchelangue, persista-t-il. Et il a ordonné au serpent d'attaquer Justin.

_Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Le coupa-t-elle. Tu parles Fourchelangue, toi aussi ?

_Non mais vu comment le serpent réagissait, il lui disait de l'attaquer. Obligé !

_Et si ça se trouve, tu accuses Harry pour te faire une couverture afin de pouvoir agir de notre dos et c'est toi le coupable !

_Tu crois vraiment que je puisse être l'héritier de Serpentard ? Ricana-t-il.

_Pourquoi pas ? Au point où on en est, tout le monde peut être soupçonné ! » Ironisa Léa en levant les yeux au ciel.

Derrière eux, les Serpentard ricanaient en entendant la jeune fille rembourrer le rouge qui avait le visage décomposé et cherchait une réplique pour la contredire.

A la sortie, les quatre cousines se retrouvèrent en s'éloignant des autres et marchèrent un peu dans les couloirs.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit Harry, affirma Léa.

_Moi, j'ai des soupçons, avoua Louise méfiante.

_Potter, héritier de Serpentard ! Se moqua Juliette. Laisser moi rire ! C'est une insulte à Salazar Serpentard !

_Pourquoi Harry ne pourrait pas être son descendant ? Répliqua Louise.

_Parce que Potter ne peut pas être son héritier, lança Marion. C'est inconcevable !

_Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ? Continua Louise pas du tout convaincue. Il n'y a vraiment aucune logique là dedans.

_Et puis si ça se trouve, c'est un professeur, objecta Juliette.

_Rogue a toujours été bizarre… Commença Léa en prenant son air d'espionne.

_MONSIEUR Rogue s'est toujours soucié de ses élèves, la coupa Juliette irritée à l'idée qu'on dise du mal de son directeur de maison. Arrêtez de l'accuser dès qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas à Poudlard. Laissez-le tranquille, le pauvre petit.

_Ou peut-être même Vous-Savez-Qui, hasarda Marion. C'était pas lui l'année dernière qui voulait voler quelque chose dans Poudlard ?

_Sauf que maintenant, il est mort et même plus que mort, ricana Juliette. Vous-Savez-Qui… Non mais Marion où tu vas chercher tout ça ? »

Les trois cousines commencèrent à rire puis leurs rires finirent par devenir des éclats de rire. Ni Louise, ni Léa, ni Juliette ne prenaient ce qu'avait dit Marion au sérieux. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune fille reconnue son idée absurde et se mit elle aussi à rire de son idée stupide.

Alors que les quatre marchaient dans les couloirs en riant encore, elles tombèrent sur une masse d'élèves qui se pressaient dans un coin de couloir.

« Une nouvelle agression ? » Devina Louise en poussant les élèves pour passer et voir qui était la victime.

Tout d'abord, les quatre cousines aperçurent le fantôme de Gryffondor suspendu dans les airs, immobile, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi. Juste derrière lui, Harry Potter était accroupi près de Justin Finch-Fletchley, le Poufsouffle qu'il avait tenté de tuer avec le serpent lors du club de duel. Le jaune était par terre, comme une statue qu'on avait sculptée au sol, le visage figé dans une expression d'horreur. A côté du Gryffondor, des araignées s'échappaient par la fenêtre en file indienne.

Mr. Rusard, le concierge, arriva et son rire démoniaque qui était d'ailleurs son rire habituel et le seul moyen de savoir s'il était heureux, résonna dans les couloirs alors qu'il venait de trouver celui qui avait pétrifié sa chatte en flat grand délit.

Le professeur McGonagall arriva à la suite et ordonna à tous les élèves de rejoindre leur salle commune le plus vite possible tandis qu'elle entraînait Harry avec elle.

« J'avais raison, dit Louise. C'est Harry le coupable.

_Il va être renvoyé ? Demanda Léa inquiète.

_On s'en fiche ! » Ricana Juliette en le regardant partir avec sa directrice de maison.

Louise et Léa montèrent au septième étage pour rejoindre leur salle commune tandis que Juliette et Marion descendaient aux cachots.


	27. Marion, un carnet de confession

**Chapitre 26 : Marion, un carnet de confession**

Depuis plusieurs années déjà, Marion avait pris l'habitude d'écrire dans un journal. Ecrire lui permettait de représenter ses sentiments par des mots, des phrases, et toutes sortes de figure de style. Assise au bord de son lit, ses cours de potion ouverts, la jeune fille écrivait sur son carnet avec sa plume alors qu'elle était censée réviser pour les examens de fin d'année qui approchaient à grands pas.

_Dimanche 31 mai 1992_

_Cher Journal,_

_C'est le silence dans le dortoir, tout le monde profite du week-end pour s'avancer plus ou moins sur les révisions des examens de fin d'année. Tellement de chose à revoir et tellement de chose à essayer de comprendre. Ma seule hâte est d'arrivée en sixième année pour abandonner la potion ! Matière qui ne sert à rien, qui ne m'intéresse pas, et qui de plus m'embrouille l'esprit avec ses ingrédients actifs et non réactifs. _

_Juliette est contente, elle est avec Blaise dans le parc, ils doivent réviser mais je pense qu'ils font tout autre chose, comme moi d'ailleurs. Zut, Nono vient de remarquer que je ne travaillais pas, elle me regarde un peu bizarrement… Je lui ai fait un grand sourire, elle arque un sourcil avant de se replonger dans ses exercices de Sortilège. _

_Pansy va entrer dans le dortoir, je l'entends rire avec Drago au bas des escaliers. Oui, son rire niais résonne jusqu'aux dortoirs, c'est affreux ! Et oui, elle a fini par faire de Drago une touche puisqu'ils passent leur week-end ensembles pour « réviser » eux aussi. Tout le monde révise j'ai l'impression… ou pas…_

_La preuve, Lisa qui s'était jurée de travailler surtout sur ses devoirs en retard pour demain, teste une nouvelle coiffure dans la salle de bain. « Très joli », je lui ai répondu lorsqu'elle m'a demandé ce que cela donnait alors que j'avais à peine observé le résultat. Et je pourrais décrire ainsi toutes les personnes qui sont censés réviser et qui ne le font pas, tout comme moi. _

_Dans les seules que l'on pourrait qualifier de sérieux, il y a Daphné qui travaille dur sur sa leçon de Botanique qu'elle n'a pas comprise (moi non plus d'ailleurs mais vu que j'écris, je me concentrerais après), et Chelsea Lockwood, la sœur de Claude qui révise dans la salle commune. Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure en passant. A l'inverse de Claude, elle travaille, elle ! _

_J'avoue que je n'avais même pas remarqué que Claude avait sa petite sœur à Poudlard jusqu'à ce que Louise et Léa m'en parlent. Je savais qu'il avait une sœur mais retenir qui dans mes amis à son frère ou sa sœur qui entre à Poudlard, c'est assez complexe et j'ai déjà bien à faire avec la potion. Et donc, Louise et Léa m'en ont parlé parce qu'elles sont dans la même classe à certain cours sauf qu'elles l'aiment pas, apparemment. Enfin, ce sont deux Gryffondor et je pense que ce serait rare de trouver un rouge qui dira : « J'adore ce Serpentard! Il est trop sympa, trop gentil, trop aimable ! C'est mon meilleur ami ! »_

_A bien y réfléchir, je ne vois aucun Gryffondor dire ça d'un Serpentard et inversement. Et justement, en parlant de Léa, elle vient de m'apprendre qu'elle vient de se faire coller deux heures par Mrs. Bibine. La prof de sport ! Il faut vraiment le vouloir pour se faire coller par la prof de sport, moi je dis… Et puis d'après ce que j'entends dire, mes deux cousines ne sont pas des adeptes du travail. J'ai des cancres dans ma famille, j'ai l'impression…_

_Tiens, tiens, voilà la Millicent qui se ramène depuis la salle de bain. Oui, elle essayait de se maquiller mais je crois que c'est pire qu'avant. « Belle » que je lui dis quand elle demande ce que ça donne. Oui, je suis une hypocrite, une faux-cul, une fille fausse, tout ce que vous voudrez mais la vérité blesse surtout ce genre de fille ! Regardez-la, une tête de carlin, un corps petit et enveloppé (on dirait qu'elle a été aplati par une spatule), de gros doigts boudinés, un sourire à faire vomir (et seul Merlin sait combien d'importance j'accorde au sourire !), un rire niais et un air niais qui fait rire beaucoup de monde… La pauvre, parfois elle me fait pitié tout de même. Mais quand je l'entends dire que Claude ne sait pas ce qu'il perd quand elle s'est prise un râteau, elle ne me fait plus pitié. Aussi quand elle critique la petite Weasley qui ne fait rien de mal je trouve à part se cacher derrière ses cheveux roux. _

_Ah, mais tu vas me dire qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez moi ! Car je ne t'ai pas encore parlé de la Parkman ! Oui, Inézia… Très chère Inézia à qui je souhaite tout le malheur du monde ! Elle, en revanche, elle ne me fait en aucun cas pitié ! Ou plutôt si puisqu'elle est tellement niaise, tellement fixée sur l'apparence, tellement collée à Juliette et aux garçons, que du coup à part tout ça, je me demande bien ce qu'elle peut faire d'autre dans sa misérable vie, dont je souhaite qu'elle se termine au plus vite ! Et bien, rien. Miss se lève et va prendre soin de son apparence à la perfection, elle accumule le stress à chaque minute qu'un grain de son fond de teint soit tombé et qu'on puisse voir son unique bouton sur son nez (oui je jubile, elle a un bouton sur le nez !), elle ne connaît personne à part Juliette, Blaise, Drago, Théodore, et Claude et quand aucun d'eux ne peut être avec elle, la pauvre petite se retrouve toute seule. Évidemment, elle nous squatte Nono et moi du coup mais c'est excellent parce qu'on se moque d'elle par derrière. Oh oui, c'est vache, hypocrite, ignoble et lâche de notre part mais qu'est-ce qu'elle le mérite ! J'ai appris, après deux ans, que sa vie ne se résume qu'à paraître parfaite (oui paraître pas être ! Nuance !), coller les seules personnes qu'elle connaît en se croyant populaire dans sa tête, et critiquer tous ceux qu'elle croise. _

_En y réfléchissant, moi aussi je passe ma pauvre existence à critiquer tout le monde (la preuve, depuis le début de cette page, je critique) et aussi à essayer de « parfaire » mes cheveux, même si c'est impossible (voilà pourquoi les guillemets sont importants !). _

_En reparlant donc de la Parkman, je l'entends rire en bas sûrement parce que Claude ou Théodore lui ont dit quelque chose de marrant, va savoir ! Elle est tellement stupide qu'elle pourrait même rire aux blagues de mon frère. _

_Je viens de me relire et je m'aperçois que j'ai vraiment critiqué tout le monde, même mon frère ! Tu crois que c'est mal de critiquer même son frère ? Si ça se trouve, j'ai une maladie au cerveau qui ferait que je n'aime personne. Je suis misanthrope, au pire. Horreur, je n'ai pas envie de n'aimer personne ! Ou même, je suis une malade mentale ? Je ne pense pas sinon je ne m'en apercevrais pas… Enfin, je ne sais pas, peut-être que les malades mentales s'en rendent compte… Après tout, on n'a jamais été dans leur cerveau donc forcément on ne peut pas savoir ! Et si j'étais maboule ? Ça peut faire rire mais j'ai un peu peur de l'être ! C'est vrai, personne ne se l'est jamais demandé mais il se pourrait qu'on soit tous cinglé, taré, et fou ? J'ai la folie de la critique ! Je suis une critique, une commère et je viens de m'en apercevoir._

_Marion_

Choquée et alarmée par cette brusque révélation d'elle-même, Marion se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, Nono qui tentait d'exécuter un sortilège apprit. Se sentant fixée intensément, la jeune fille tourna la tête vers la Clerwood qui semblait surprise par quelque chose, interrompant sa concentration.

« Quoi ? Interrogea-t-elle.

_Je viens de réaliser quelque chose… Souffla Marion en refermant son journal.

_Que tu ne seras jamais prête pour tes examens si tu ne te mets pas à réviser maintenant ?

_Oui, ça aussi mais ce n'était pas à ça que je pensais.

_Sauf que ça devrait !

_Mais…

_Révise ! Tu ne vois pas que j'essaie de produire un sortilège et que tu m'en empêches ? Bosse à la place ! »

Faisant la moue, Marion se redressa dans la première idée de se mettre véritablement à travailler puis finalement se ravisa, rangea son journal et quitta le dortoir des filles Serpentard de seconde année.

Elle descendit les escaliers d'un pas d'éléphant et rejoignit le groupe Claude, Théodore et Inézia, qui était en plein fou rire. S'asseyant sur la première chaise qu'elle trouva, Marion remarqua que les cours pour les révisions étaient présents sur la table mais qu'aucun des trois ne les regardaient. N'arrivant même plus à respirer et à produire un son, les trois riaient aux éclats ce qui donna l'impression à la Clerwood d'être à côté de la plaque et de faire tache au milieu des trois.

Drago entra dans la salle commune suivit de Crabbe et Goyle qui tiraient des têtes d'émerveillements comme s'ils découvraient la salle commune pour la première fois. Le jeune garçon se laissa tomber sur le canapé en cuir près de la cheminée, tout à fait à son aise pendant que les deux autres le regardaient d'un air incrédule, apeuré presque. _*Qu__'__est-ce__ qu__'__ils __ont__ bien__ pu __faire __encore__ pour__ qu__'__ils __aient __autant __peur__ de __Drago ?__ Et __même__ de __tous __les __Serpentard__ vu __le__ regard__ qu__'__ils__ m__'__ont __lancé.__ Je __fais __peur !__ Doux__ Merlin,__ je __prends __ça__ comme __un__ compliment __car __qui__ ne __rêverait__ pas__ d__'__avoir __le__ respect__ des__ autres__ et__ de __lire__ même __la__ peur__ dans __leurs__ yeux ?__ Finalement,__ j__'__aime__ Crabbe __et__ Goyle__…__*_

Après que le jeune Malefoy leur dise de s'installer, les trois Serpentard entamèrent une conversation sur la Chambre des Secrets dont Marion ne perdit pas une miette en tendant l'oreille pour les entendre car les trois à sa table riaient toujours.

« Et tu n'as pas une idée de qui serait derrière tout ça, toi ? Demanda stupidement Goyle alors qu'il avait posé exactement la même question la veille.

_Tu sais bien que non, Goyle… Soupira Drago. Je te l'ai dit, hier ! Mais mon père m'a appris quelque chose. »

Marion se pencha encore plus pour entendre, se concentrant pour percevoir la conversation malgré les éclats de rire.

« Il y a cinquante ans, quelqu'un a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, il n'a pas voulu me dire qui s'était mais la personne a été renvoyée. La dernière fois que la Chambre a été ouverte, un Sang-de-Bourbe est mort. L'un d'entre eux sera tué cette fois, tout ce que j'espère… c'est que se sera Granger ! »

Surprise par cette révélation, la jeune fille manqua de tomber de sa chaise mais se rattrapa en vitesse à la table, retombant au royaume du rire avec les trois Serpentard qui s'esclaffaient encore et toujours.

Crabbe et Goyle s'étaient levés d'un bond et se retenaient mutuellement de faire quelque chose. Ils avaient toujours été étranges d'après Marion mais là, ils devenaient vraiment inquiétants, comme s'ils voulaient frapper Drago Malefoy.

Alors que le jeune blondinet faisait preuve d'un moment d'inattention, les deux gros lourdauds en profitèrent pour sortir de la salle commune en courant à toutes jambes comme s'ils fuyaient.

« Hey ! Où est-ce que vous allez ? Hurla Drago mais les deux avaient déjà traversé le tableau. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient aujourd'hui tous les deux ? » Se demanda-t-il ensuite en arquant un sourcil étonné.

Marion haussa les sourires avec un sourire d'incompréhension et se retourna pour parler de se qu'elle venait d'entendre à ses amis – Inézia non comprise dans sa tête lorsque Marion pensait amis - mais ils étaient encore écroulés sur leur table à rire aux éclats. _*Je__ suis __vraiment__ entourée__ de __personnes __pas __très __nettes__… __Déjà __la __Parkman__ n__'__a __jamais __fait__ parti__e de__ la__ catégorie__ « personne » __pour__ moi,__ donc __ça__ c__'__est __fait.__ Ensuite,__ Claude __et__ Théodore __qui__ rient__ depuis __je__ ne__ sais__ combien__ de__ temps.__ Pour__ finir,__ Crabbe __et __Goyle __qui__ agissent__ assez__ bizarrement. __Pas __très__ net__ tout__ ça__…__*_

Au moment où elle pensait tout ceci, sa cousine Juliette rentrait dans la salle commune et lâchait la main de Blaise pour la surprendre par derrière.

« Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? » Demanda Juliette en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de sa cousine qui venait hurler de surprise et qui avait attiré l'attention sur elle de tous les Serpentard.

Crabbe et Goyle arrivèrent justement en caleçon, l'air incrédule et fatigués comme s'ils avaient reçu un coup sur la tête. On avait presque l'impression qu'ils sortaient du lit et eux-mêmes ne savaient pas où étaient passés leurs uniformes, ce fut donc pour cette raison qu'ils apparurent en caleçon au milieu de la salle commune tandis que tous les verts ricanaient sur leur passage.

« Je vois… Soupira Juliette en leur jetant un regard écoeuré. Vous avez fait pas mal de chose apparemment pendant mon absence. »

Les rires reprirent à nouveau pour les trois Serpentard qui s'étaient momentanément arrêtés.


	28. Léa ou le tic tac de l'horloge

**Chapitre 27 : Léa ou le tic tac de l'horloge **

Léa observait sa montre, maudissant les aiguilles qui n'avançaient pas d'un millimètre ! _*Ma__ montre__ a __un __problème, __ce __n__'__est__ pas__ possible !__ A__ part__ la __trotteuse,__ aucunes __des__ autres __aiguilles __ne__ bougent !__ Ça __fait __à__ peine __une __demi-heure__ que__ je__ suis __ici__ et __j__'__en__ ai__ déjà__ marre.__ J__'__ai__ mal__ au__ bras__ et__ je__ suis__ couverte __de__ sueur__…__*_

« Pause café ? Lança ironiquement Mrs. Bibine en apercevant la jeune élève qui s'était arrêtée.

_Oui, je veux bien, répondit Léa tout à fait sérieuse.

_Et vous vous croyez drôle, n'est-ce pas miss. Clerwood ? »

_*Déjà__ plus__ que__ vous,__ j__'__espère !*_Se dit Léa en mourrant d'envie de le lui répondre. Puis elle se remit à astiquer le manche du balai tandis qu'après un temps à fixer son élève en retenue, Mrs. Bibine marquait les notes de ses élèves. La plume du professeur grattait sur le parchemin tandis qu'elle inscrivait les notes et les appréciations à côté.

De son côté, Léa exécutait sa retenue de deux heures qui consistait à rendre les balais de la réserve propre comme neufs. De sa petite éponge, la jeune fille cirait activement le bois et brossait les poils, son bras la faisant douloureusement souffrir. A peine une demi-heure qu'elle était ici et la jeune fille était là pour deux heures. Autant dire que Léa n'était pas très satisfaite de son coup. Quelques jours plus tôt, le cours de Mrs. Bibine avait commencé. Durant ces heures-ci, le professeur avait décidé de voir leur niveau en quidditch et avait formé des équipes en donnant à chacun un poste. Par sa petite taille qui pouvait se faufiler partout, Léa avait hérité du rôle d'attrapeuse. Grosse erreur fut le moment où en coursant le Vif D'or, elle était passée devant les buts, arrêtant un but sans le vouloir dans la zone du gardien. Mrs. Bibine avait arrêté le jeu et expliqué la faute de la jeune quand elle avait murmuré : « Elle va se taire la vieille… ! » Double erreur de la part de Léa car son professeur avait entendu et lui avait donné ainsi deux heures de retenue.

Voilà donc pourquoi Léa se trouvait dans le bureau de Mrs. Bibine à astiquer les balais. Son dos la tirait et elle aurait tout donné pour qu'il craque un bon coup afin de détendre sa colonne douloureuse. De même que son bras qu'elle souhaitait couper en ce moment à force de cirer le manche du balai. _*Et__ de __huit__…__*_Compta Léa en le posant sur la pile de balai propre. Puis, machinalement, elle prit son neuvième balai qu'elle commença à astiquer, résigner comme un robot programmé à faire ces gestes durant toute son existence. _*Pauvre __de__ moi !__ Me __voilà__ devenue __l__'__esclave__ de __ma__ prof__ de__ sport !*_Et la jeune fille recommençait ses gestes nombre de fois pour qu'enfin le balai paraisse propre. Elle cirait, brossait, astiquait, activement et durement comme le souhaitait Mrs. Bibine qui continuait à noter tranquillement ses élèves. _*Un__ beau__ boulot__ d__'__être __professeur__ de __sport !__ On __regarde__ les __élèves __mourir__ d__'__efforts__ sur __le __terrain,__ sués__ à__ grosses__ gouttes,__ et__ quand__ on__ est__ de __mauvaise__ humeur__ on__ siffle __à__ son __gré,__ on__ peut__ dire__ aux__ élèves __qu__'__on__ aime__ pas __qu__'__ils __ne__ savent__ pas __jouer.__ Le__ soir,__ on __a__ juste __à__ regarder __le __nom __de__ chaque __élèves__ sur __une __liste __et __c__'__est__ la__ grande__ hésitation__ du __moment : __je__ lui__ met u__ne __bonne__ note__ ou__ une __mauvaise ?__ Je __suis __méchante__ ou__ non ?__ Le __plus__ grand __instant__ dans __la __vie__ d__'__un__ professeur__ de__ sport.__ Ça __y__ est,__ je __veux __être__ professeur__ de __sport ! __J__'__ai__ trouvé __ma__ voie.*_Songeait Léa en fixant son professeur qui paraissait hésiter entre deux notes pour un élève. _*La__ grande __hésitation !__ O__ ou__ E ?__D__ ou T __?__A__ ou __P ?__ Que__ peut-on__ bien__ mettre__ à__ cet__ élève ?__ Quelle__ excitation __de__ savoir __qu__'__on__ peut __changer__ du __tout__ au__ tout__ l__'__avenir__ d__'__un__ élève,__ rien__ qu__'__avec__ un__ symbole !__ Je__ veux__ être__ professeur__ de__ sport__ et__ j__'__adapterais __mon __barème __à__ ma__ façon.__ Règle __numéro__ un,__ les __meilleures__ notes__ Optimal__ et__ Effort__ Exceptionnel__ n__'__existent __pas !__ Règle __numéro__ deux,__ dépasser __rarement__ la __note__ Désolant__… __Je __veux__ voir __toutes __ces __têtes__ dépitées__ à__ l__'__idée __de__ savoir__ qu__'__ils __ont __une__ mauvaise __note.__ Et__ je__ m__'__amuserais__ même__ à __jouer__ à__ Pile__ ou__ Face.__ A__ chaque __fois,__ un__ élève__ au__ hasard __aura __une __bonne __note.__ Oui,__ je__ veux __être__ professeur __de __sport !*_

« Si tu essaies de regarder les notes de tes camarades, je peux te dire que je te met tout de suite un Troll et deux heures supplémentaires ! Cingla Mrs. Bibine en remarquant que Léa la fixait.

_Ah non, pour ça vous n'avez aucune crainte ! La rassura Léa avec un sourire ironique.

_Mmm… »

Mrs. Bibine était retournée en grande réflexion sur la décision de quelle note elle mettrait au nom de l'élève qu'elle avait sous ses yeux.

« Tu connais Inézia… Parkman ? » Interrogea Mrs. Bibine.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux. Évidemment qu'elle connaissait la fille la plus haït par sa cousine ! Marion lui en parlait tellement.

« Oui, pourquoi ?

_Je ne vois pas bien qui ça peut bien être… ? » Songea Mrs. Bibine en plongeant dans ses dossiers.

Un instant, Léa voulut lui conseiller de lui mettre une mauvaise note quand elle se souvint que c'était aussi la meilleure amie de Juliette. _*Et__ voilà__ le__ dilemme__ de __ma __vie !__ Inézia__ Parkman, __haït__ par__ ma __cousine__ Marion__ et__ aussi__ la __meilleure __amie __de__ mon__ autre__ cousine__ Juliette !__ Dans__ ce__ cas-là,__ je __sais__ toujours __quoi__ faire :__ écoutez__ son __propre __instinct !__ J__'__écoute__ donc__ mon__ instinct __qui __veut __être__ sadique__ en __ce __moment.*_

« Inézia Parkman est une très mauvaise élève ! Lança Léa. Enfin, du moins, ce n'est pas la fille branchée côté sport si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

_Mmm… Répondit Mrs. Bibine en fixant le nom sur la feuille.

_La preuve, si vous ne voyez pas qui est Inézia, c'est que logiquement elle n'a pas retenue votre attention pendant votre cours et même qu'elle se fait discrète, donc si j'enlève le sous-entendue, elle ne fait rien.

_Peut-être… mais dans le doute je vais lui mettre un Acceptable. » Admit Mrs. Bibine en inscrivant déjà la note.

_*Mais non ! Il fallait lui mettre un Troll, voyons ! J'aurais essayé mais la Bibine a décidément un grand cœur.*_

Ne trouvant plus rien d'intéressant à dire, Léa se remit donc au travail, jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. A peine un quart d'heure depuis la dernière fois. Ayant un doute sur sa montre, la rouge leva les yeux sur l'horloge du bureau. Non, rien ne changeait, les aiguilles étaient figés et ne semblaient pas décidées à avancer plus vite. Elles semblaient même la narguer et lui dire : « Tiens, je bougerais pas juste pour t'embêter ! » Quelles étaient cruelles ces horloges ! Doucement, le tic tac se faisaient entendre lentement : « Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiic… Taaaaaaaaaaaac… » Comme une longue plainte qui ne se finirait jamais. Telle une porte qui grince en s'ouvrant, le tic tac avait quelque chose long et donnait presque des frissons. Jamais elles n'accéléraient, juste elles resteraient figées pour l'éternité !

Quand enfin ces heures de retenues ce furent terminées, Léa rentrait d'un pas épuisé et mourrant, le bras endoloris, se massant le dos et l'étirant jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse un long craquement. Soulagée d'avoir enfin terminé, la jeune fille monta docilement les marches du château pour se rendre dans sa salle commune, oubliant qu'elle avait des recherches à faire en Histoire de la Magie.

En chemin, elle croisa Ginny qui revenait des toilettes des filles du deuxième étage d'un pas furieux et déterminé. Trop déterminé même pour être l'air de Ginny…

« Saleté de Tom ! » Jura-t-elle sans prendre garde à Léa qui montait derrière elle.

La Clerwood savait très bien que son amie parlait de son journal. En effet, elle avait remarqué que Ginny avait donné un surnom à son journal « Tom ». Drôle de surnom pour un journal mais désormais, c'était ainsi qu'elle l'appelait et tous les rouges en connaissaient l'existence. Romilda Vane ricanait derrière son dos et lorsque la jeune rousse écrivait dans son journal, elle murmurait le surnom que Ginny lui avait donné. Louise avait même dû intervenir pour l'arrêter car elle commençait à aller trop loin dans ses moqueries.

Plus grande fut encore la surprise de Léa lorsque Ginny ne prit pas son journal avant d'aller dormir comme elle le faisait habituellement. Chaque soir, c'était son rituel et cela était vraiment étonnant de ne pas la voir plonger dans ce carnet noir qui paraissait lui captiver son attention. Léa soupçonnait même Ginny de prendre son journal pour une personne et de ressentir des émotions parfois quand elle écrivait. Il lui était même arrivé de pleurer un soir en écrivant.

« Tiens, tu n'as pas ton journal ? Tom… Ricana Romilda qui avait elle aussi remarqué qu'elle se couchait sans son journal.

_Je l'ai jeté ! Répondit Ginny sur un ton agressif.

_Je voulais juste savoir, pas la peine de t'énerver… » Se vexa Romilda devant le ton qu'avait prit la rousse si timide d'habitude.

Léa échangea un regard étonné avec Louise qui observait curieusement la jeune Weasley repliée dans ses couvertures. Il arrivait souvent que Ginny leur fasse un peu pitié et pour cela, elles l'avaient toujours bien acceptées lorsque cette dernière venait vers elles. En effet, Ginny se confiait peu et parlait rarement, Léa trouvait d'ailleurs étrange qu'elle en dise plus à un journal qu'à ses camarades mais elle n'avait jamais pu comprendre l'attirance que les autres avaient pour les livres. Ouvrir un livre lui était difficile, lire un mot lui était très difficile, mais lire le livre en entier lui était impossible ! Alors il lui arrivait d'être clémente envers Ginny et de penser à sa cousine Marion qui elle aussi se confiait à un journal. _*Tout__ de __même,__ Ginny __se__ confit__ beaucoup __plus __à__ son__ journal__ qu__'__à__ nous,__ c__'__est __étrange.__ Elle__ écrit__ toujours,__ dès__ qu__'__elle__ a__ un __instant__ de__ libre.__ Sans__ arrêt__ et__ elle__ ne__ parle __pas !__ Je __ne__ vais__ pas__ dire__ que __je__ comprenne__ qu__'__on __puisse __aimer __écrire __mais __disons __que __je __l__'__accepte,__ seulement__ là__ c__'__est__ trop !__ Ça__ en__ devient __idiot__ même,__ car__« Tom » __n__'__est__ qu__'__un__ journal__ alors__ que __moi,__ Léa __Clerwood,__ je__ suis __une__ personne,__ une __vraie !*_

Mais ce que Léa ignorait, c'était qu'elle avait tord.


	29. Juliette, un amour de quidditch

**Chapitre 28 : Juliette, un amour de quidditch**

Juliette n'était pas poursuiveuse, en tout cas pas pour cette année. Assise dans les gradins, elle regardait avec Inézia celui qui avait été pris à sa place en tant que poursuiveur et qui avait aussi pris la place vide dans son cœur. Tellement d'élégance, un soupçon d'humeur, une pincée de douceur, et vous obtiendrez Blaise Zabini. Ce dernier s'avança vers les buts que gardait Claude Lockwood et tira de toutes ses forces, un grand coup qui même précis, rapide et fort fut arrêté. Un peu plus loin dans les gradins, Millicent applaudit la réception du gardien tandis que Pansy n'avait d'yeux que pour l'attrapeur qui améliorait sa perception de la petite balle dorée.

Évidemment, Juliette ce n'était ni un attrapeur, ni un gardien, encore moins un batteur qui captait son attention, c'était un poursuiveur. Le plus des trois, celui qui avait le plus d'élégance quand il tirait, le plus de précision et surtout le plus grand charme. C'était l'image même du sportif qui peut poser pour des magazines et qui serait sans nul doute dans celui d' « Hebdo Sorcière » dans quelques années.

Après avoir applaudit chacun des joueurs avec de grands hurlements, Juliette réalisa enfin qu'elle ne regardait même pas l'entraînement des Serpentard à son complet.

« MARCUS ! » Hurla Inézia alors que celui-ci venait de mettre un but.

Par respect pour le joueur, la brune applaudit le poursuiveur. En cherchant celui qui l'intéressait vraiment, Juliette aperçut l'équipe de Poufsouffle qui attendait que le terrain soit libre. Leur capitaine semblait perdre patience et s'énervait de voir les Serpentard sur le terrain après que l'heure où le terrain leur était réservé était passée. Les autres joueurs jaunes enrageaient entre eux et l'on pouvait bien voir dans leur regard qu'ils maudissaient les verts de piétiner quelques minutes à chaque fois sur leur temps. De plus, les jaunes avaient un match dans l'après-midi contre les Gryffondor.

L'entraînement des Serpentard se termina enfin et soulagés, les Poufsouffle se ruèrent pour s'échauffer. Les deux jeunes filles quittèrent donc le terrain car plus rien d'intéressant ne pouvait capter leur attention désormais. En chemin, elles croisèrent une première année de Gryffondor qui ressortait au milieu de toutes les filles de Poufsouffle. Cette jeune fille était beaucoup plus grande que les autres, avec de longs cheveux lisses et un sourire éclatant apparut sur ses lèvres quand elle croisa Juliette.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? Lui murmura la verte tout en faisant la bise à sa cousine Louise, désignant le groupe de filles jaunes.

_On va voir s'entraîner Cédric Diggory. Je ne veux pas rater ce moment ! »

Regardant sa cousine s'éloigner à grands pas vers le terrain, Juliette leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré. Beau ou pas, le Diggory restait un Poufsouffle, un blaireau, un jaune, un moins que rien, un raté et un loser ! _*Il__ est __même__ pas__ beau __en __plus__… __Blaise__ est__ beaucoup __plus __beau__ que __l__'__autre __blaireau.*_Ricana Juliette intérieurement.

Descendant dans leur salle commune, les deux jeunes filles entrèrent par le portrait qui les salua et se posèrent tranquillement près de la cheminée. Discutant, critiquant, ricanant, elles passèrent leur début d'après-midi là avec plus ou moins de verts qui venaient les rejoindre de temps en temps.

Après le déjeuner, Juliette se rendit avec Blaise jusqu'au terrain de quidditch pour assister au match. Main dans la main, les deux verts souriaient aux éclats débattant sur la meilleure équipe entre Poufsouffle et Gryffondor qui étaient les pires maisons de Poudlard selon eux.

« Je parie sur Gryffondor, disait Juliette.

_Sur Poufsouffle, moi ! Lança Blaise. Diggory va mettre une raclée au petit Potter qui croit jouer dans la cour des grands. Il m'énerve lui…

_Je préfère Gryffondor que Poufsouffle, même si…

_Tout ça parce qu'il y a tes cousines et ton frère dans cette maison pour les nuls ! A pardon, pour les « hardis et courageux », les preux chevaliers, hein ? Quelle joie de savoir qu'on est le prince charmant… Ricana-t-il.

_M'en parle pas ! Avec leur courage, ils croient tous qu'ils sont supérieurs chez les rouges. T'as raison, ils m'énervent et surtout Potter !

_Surtout Potter… » Grinça Blaise comme un écho en entrant dans le stade.

Ils montèrent les gradins des Serpentard pour trouver des bonnes places et finalement en trouvèrent deux belles au second rang. Les Poufsouffle entrèrent sur le terrain à l'appellation de leur nom et commencèrent à s'échauffer sur le terrain.

« Ils ont failli nous piquer une crise les jaunes ce matin, chuchota Blaise à l'oreille de sa copine alors que les gradins jaunes hurlaient.

_J'ai vu ça, ricana la jeune fille. J'ai vu aussi que tu n'as mis aucun but !

_C'est dur avec Claude… Ronchonna-t-il.

_Marcus y arrive, tu pourrais y arriver toi aussi.

_D'ailleurs Marcus et Adrian vont partir l'année prochaine, deux belles places dans les postes poursuiveurs.

_Je vois déjà Juliette et Marion à ces places, lui lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Qui va être capitaine que je commence déjà mon léchage de botte ?

_On n'en sait rien, ricana Blaise. Mais tu peux être sûre que je plaiderais en votre faveur. »

_*Wahou ! Il parle même comme un anglais ce doit ! Quel homme parfait… On parlait du prince charmant tout à l'heure avec les « preux chevaliers » de Gryffondor. C'est lui le prince charmant, je n'ai plus besoin de chercher. Je l'ai déjà trouvé ! Ouais, douze ans et j'ai mon prince, je suis trop forte !*_

Les deux verts échangeaient un baiser rapide lorsque le présentateur annonçait que le match était annulé.

« Tous les élèves doivent immédiatement regagner leurs dortoirs ! » Avertit le présentateur.

Des regards étonnés s'échangeaient entre élèves, entre maisons, entre gradins, entre tous avant qu'enfin la foule d'élève daigne à réagir. Les gradins se vidèrent peu à peu, lentement alors les joueurs rentraient eux aussi sans même se changer dans leurs vestiaires. Juliette et Blaise ressortir du stade, main dans la main, surpris par cette annulation de dernière minute. Alors qu'ils se demandaient par un regard se qu'il pouvait bien se passer pour qu'un match de quidditch soit annulé, Léa passait avec Ginny en courant :

« C'est Hermione ? » Lançait-elle à la rousse qui courait après son frère déjà dans entrer dans le château à la suite du professeur McGongall et de Potter.

Blaise et Juliette échangèrent un regard, puis un sourire et enfin ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un à l'autre au milieu du parc, sous le soleil qui brillait.

« Granger a été pétrifié ! C'est génial ! Hurla Blaise en lançant un caillou dans le lac.

_La meilleure chose qui est pue arriver depuis le début des agressions ! »

Une élève avait été pétrifiée, oui mais une rouge et qui plus est une née moldus. Une fille qu'aucun des Serpentard ne pourraient jamais apprécier même ressentir un élan d'empathie ou d'amitié. Voilà pourquoi les deux verts dansaient presque au milieu du parc. Granger avait été pétrifiée et c'était la fête. _*Sortez __le __Whisky __Pur__ Feu !__ I __faut __arroser __ça !*_Songeait Juliette en serrant fort contre elle Blaise, inspirant profondément son odeur pour se l'imprégner dans sa tête et s'en souvenir le soir en se couchant lorsqu'elle songeait à lui.

Certes il avait fait l'objet d'une sorte de défi entre elle et sa cousine mais au fur et à mesure que ce défi avançait, Juliette s'était rendue compte que pour rien au monde elle n'aurait permis à sa cousine de gagner. Elle ne lui aurait jamais pardonné parce qu'elle avait compris qu'elle ne voulait pas seulement la satisfaction d'avoir gagné contre sa cousine mais plutôt la satisfaction de savoir qu'elle avait pu plaire au garçon dont elle était amoureuse un peu plus chaque jour.


	30. Louise face au destin des couloirs

**Chapitre 29 : Louise face au destin des couloirs**

Louise marchait à pas de loup dans l'enceinte du château avec Romilda Vane et son cousin Antoine. Après les récentes agressions, de nouvelles règles de sécurité avaient été mises en place. Non, ces règles n'incluaient pas le fait que l'on devait marcher à pas de loup dans les couloirs, seulement les trois Gryffondor avaient décidé de mettre leur sang-froid à rude épreuve. C'était pourquoi, ils marchaient dans les couloirs en plein milieu de la nuit, ricanant de temps à autres en regardant les gargouilles des couloirs.

Évidemment, lorsque quelque chose était interdite, il fallait être sûr que cette interdiction servait d'invitation aux enfants, et les trois rouges en étaient la preuve. Les nouvelles règles de sécurité incluaient que les élèves devaient plus que jamais respecter le couvre-feu et surtout ne pas se balader dans les couloirs en pleine nuit, ce qui était déjà interdit même sans les récentes agressions.

Mais avec justement tous ces élèves pétrifiés, les trois rouges avaient vu là une belle opportunité pour avoir la peur de leur vie. Les voilà donc dans les couloirs déserts, en pleine nuit avec sûrement un monstre provenant d'une certaine Chambre des Secrets se baladant lui aussi.

Romilda sursauta un grand coup alors qu'Antoine s'était caché derrière une gargouille pour la surprendre. Aussitôt, les trois rires résonnèrent dans les couloirs vides, noirs et incertains.

Louise sortit de sa poche une craie qu'elle avait prise au professeur d'Histoire de la Magie. Étant fantôme, il ne s'en servait jamais et ne remarquerait sûrement rien. Elle s'approcha de la gargouille et commença à lui dessiner des moustaches, une barbichette, des yeux louchant, une langue pendante, etc. Elle trouva même le plaisir de lui dessiner un petit cœur sur la joue avec un soleil sur le front.

« Ça ressemble plus à un bouton qu'à un soleil, remarqua Antoine qui l'observait faire entraînant le rire de Romilda.

_Et bien, tiens ! Je vais te laisser taguer aussi. »

La jeune fille tendit la craie à son cousin qui s'approcha pour dessiner deux paires de seins sur le torse de cette pauvre gargouille. Il était seul à ricaner pendant que les deux filles levaient les yeux au ciel. _*L__'__humour__ d__'__un __garçon__… __toujours __aussi__ pathétique__…__*_Songea Louise en regardant son cousin rire aux éclats.

Romilda arracha la craie des mains du jeune garçon et s'approcha de la gargouille. Après un petit instant de réflexion, elle commença à dessiner un petit quadrillage sur le torse de cette gargouille.

Louise et Antoine avaient beau se reculer et regarder sous tous les angles, ils ne voyaient vraiment pas ce que la jeune fille avait pu dessiner.

« Ce sont des tablettes de chocolat ! Lança fièrement Romilda.

_Ah… Lâcha Antoine en touchant par réflexe son petit torse juvénile.

_Mouais… Admit Louise pas très convaincue. Si on veut… Colorie-lui les dents ! »

Romilda s'attela aussitôt à cette tâche et s'empressa de colorier les dents de la gargouille lorsque qu'une faible lanterne apparut au bout du couloir. D'une voix rauque et pas très rassurante, le vieux concierge lança :

« Élèves hors des dortoirs !

_Le Croc Mitaine ! Hurla Louise ironiquement. COUREZ ! »

Malgré la première remarque de la jeune fille qui fit valoir des petits sourires aux coins des lèvres, les trois amis ne se firent pas redire plusieurs fois de courir. Romilda lâcha la craie sur le sol des couloirs et partit en courant derrière le cousin et la cousine.

« Élèves hors des dortoirs ! » Rugissait Rusard derrière en clopinant.

Le vieux Rusard n'avait plus ses jeunes jambes de l'époque où il courait lui aussi dans les couloirs, mais les trois Gryffondor si ! Courant à toute vitesse et détalant comme des vrais guépards ou plutôt comme des lions, montant quatre à quatre les escaliers, ils atteignirent le septième étage tandis que Rusard peinait au quatrième pour reprendre son souffle. Si seulement sa tendre chatte miss. Teigne était là pour lui servir de jambes…

Dommage pour eux, la Grosse Dame qui gardait l'entrée de leur salle commune était profondément endormie. En dépit de cause, Louise tambourina sur le tableau et finalement extirpa la Grosse Dame de son sommeil qui sursauta en hurlant.

« Botruc ! Lança Louise sans laisser à la Grosse Dame le temps de réagir.

_Hein ? Quoi ?

_BOTRUC ! » Hurlèrent les trois élèves en cœur.

Reprenant soudainement ses esprits, le portrait pivota à l'évocation du mot de passe, révélant l'entrée de leur salle commune. Les trois rouges s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur et refermèrent le portrait.

Ils s'affalèrent sur le sofa, soufflant de soulagement. Après cette soudaine montée d'adrénaline, les trois Gryffondor étaient essoufflés et surtout épuisés.

« On l'a échappé belle… Souffla Romilda.

_Il ne dort jamais le vieux ? S'étonna Antoine.

_Apparemment non… Pauvre vieux… » Objecta Louise.

Le lendemain, la classe de première année Gryffondor et Serpentard attendaient le professeur Flitwick pour le cours de Sortilège. Ils étaient tous en groupe près de la porte, contre le mur, personne n'étant mis à l'écart. Depuis les nouvelles règles de sécurité, aucun élève n'était autorisé à se promener seul dans les couloirs. Entre les cours, ils devaient être accompagnés par le professeur du cours précédent et attendre que ses élèves rentrent pour les lâcher. Voilà donc pourquoi le professeur Lockheart attendait avec eux, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres, le dos bien droit, vêtu de ses riches vêtements. Près de lui, Artemisa Greengrass et Chelsea Lockwood le dévisageaient, cette dernière en mâchant son Ballongomme d'une manière vulgaire. Le professeur lui lança un grand sourire niais qu'elle reçut d'un mauvais œil, continuant à mâcher ouvertement son Ballongomme qui donnait l'impression de peser deux kilos.

Enfin, le professeur Flitwick sortit de la salle et ordonna aux élèves qu'il avait juste avant de se ranger tandis que les premières années allaient s'installer, laissant le professeur Lockheart libre d'aller chercher ses prochains élèves.

Tandis que les Serpentard au début du rang entraient, les Gryffondor ricanaient à l'arrière en observant une drôle de gargouille taguée à la craie. Un bouton étrange au front, des seins difforment, les dents coloriées maladroitement, une moustache trois fois trop grande, une barbichette mal coupée, une langue pendante bizarrement pointue, un quadrillage sur le torse, des yeux louchant et solitairement un petit cœur sur la joue.

Mr. Flitwick, haut comme trois pommes au sens littéral en raison de ses origines de lutin, s'exaspéra et fit de grands gestes en couinant qu'il était temps pour les élèves de rentrer.


	31. Le message sanglant

**Chapitre 30 : Le message sanglant**

Tous les élèves avaient entendu l'avertissement du professeur McGonagall. Son ordre avait résonné dans tout le château à l'intention des élèves afin qu'ils regagnent leurs dortoirs au plus vite et en groupe. Rédigeant son devoir d'histoire en salle de permanence, Léa entendit aussi cette annonce qui semblait être de la plus haute importance.

La jeune fille rangea en vitesse ses affaires et quitta la salle de permanence avec tous les autres Gryffondor de son année d'un pas accéléré. Dans les escaliers, les élèves se pressaient car si les Serpentard avaient la chance d'être seuls dans les cachots, et les Poufsouffle dans le hall d'entrée, les Serdaigle et les Gryffondor avaient un trajet en commun : les escaliers. Et ces dernières étaient connues pour être têtues, mais c'était à croire qu'elles le faisaient exprès ce jour-ci. Les Serdaigle et les Gryffondor se pressaient pour passer en premier sur les escaliers mais le mouvement de foule ne faisait que ralentir la progression, bientôt Léa se trouva coincée contre la rambarde, le regard fixé sur le vide.

Louise n'en menait pas large. Elle qui détestait être pressée entre tout le monde, pire être au milieu d'une foule, la voilà bien ! Il lui fallait son espace vital mais collée à un Serdaigle en face, à sa cousine Léa par le côté, et à Romilda qui elle-même était collée à Antoine, elle pouvait donc rêver.

« Où est Ginny ? Demanda Léa qui s'aperçut soudain de l'absence de la rouquine.

_Je ne sais pas… Couina Louise de plus en plus pressée.

_Ginny ! Appela Léa, rentrant le plus possible son ventre de crevette pour avoir la force de crier contre la rambarde qui lui lacerait son maigre ventre.

_Elle n'était pas là en salle de perm, lui répondit Dean Thomas collé à Seamus Finnigan.

_Je sais mais… »

La foule se libéra et les élèves purent soudainement respirer plus facilement tandis qu'on se pressait pour atteindre les escaliers. Juste au moment où le Serdaigle qui était en face de Louise allait monter, l'escalier se décolla et monta en hauteur, portant la masse d'élèves soulagés d'avoir eu une place. Le Serdaigle se retourna vers la jeune fille et lui adressa un sourire crispé qui montrait combien cette situation l'exaspérait. Devant cette sculpture imposante à laquelle Louise n'avait pas envie de s'y confronter, elle adressa un sourire au Serdaigle qui s'était toute fois déjà retourné.

« Le vent ! » Ricana Romilda qui venait de voir la scène.

Louise leva les yeux au ciel, alors que Léa tentait tant bien que mal de se grandir sur la pointe des pieds pour apercevoir une chevelure rousse. Elle aperçut celles des jumeaux Weasley mais pas celle d'une jeune fille toute timide.

« J'ai peur les filles, s'inquiéta Léa. McGo avait dit qu'on ne devait pas laisser un élève tout seul…

_Mais elle est sans doute avec son journal, « Tom » comme elle dit ! Répliqua Romilda agacée.

_Et alors ? La coupa Léa elle aussi exaspérée par sa camarade. Elle a le droit de faire ce qu'elle veut ! Laissez la tranquille, si elle veut écrire dans un journal, elle écrit. Est-ce que tu sais écrire toi d'abord ? »

Romilda écarquilla les yeux de surprise en entendant Léa parler. Elle commença à ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer mais Louise l'en empêcha d'un regard qui signifiait : « Laisse tomber ».

Enfin, les escaliers arrivèrent emmenant les Gryffondor à l'étage supérieur. A partir de là, les Serdaigle se séparaient d'eux, ce qui allait permettre aux rouges d'avancer plus vite.

* * *

><p>Les verts étaient déjà installés dans leur salle commune, tous parlant, chuchotant, piaillant… ce qui provoquait un véritable brouhaha incompréhensif. Les secondes années tournaient la tête dans tous les sens alors que les plus grands débattaient de la situation. Certains c'étaient mêmes levés pour se faire entendre et l'ambiance devenait de plus en plus chaude et étouffante. Entendre toutes ces hypothèses qui fusaient au travers de la pièce, quelques insultes à ceux qui coupaient la parole d'un tel, les débats, les conflits… La tête de Juliette allait exploser ! C'était comme si elle grossissait à chaque syllabe prononcée par un vert et devenait de plus en plus lourde et difficile à porter. Pour se soulager, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaise en lui pressant la main, fermant les yeux afin de chercher la détente et si possible le calme dans son esprit.<p>

« Ils vont nous faire passer un avis de recherche !

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, ils vont nous demander de décrire ce qu'on a vu récemment !

_On va être renvoyé, je vous dis !

_Ils ont attrapé le coupable !

_Va te pendre, ils vont justes nous dire que l'école ferme !

_C'est une autre agression ! Cette fois elle doit être plus sérieuse, quelqu'un est mort !

_Tais-toi, tu ne sais même pas ce que tu dis !

_L'école va fermé, c'est sûr ! »

Voici donc ce que l'on entendait si on se concentrait sur quelques phrases lancées par certains. Les premières années étaient regroupés près des tables de travail, sagement assis, écoutant les conversations, certains apeurés. Les secondes années s'étaient installées sur les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs des garçons. Tous les autres étaient assis sur les canapés, au fond de la salle commune, et tous voulaient donner leur avis.

« Ils vont fermer l'école. » Devina simplement Juliette, sa joue contre l'épaule de Blaise.

Toutes les secondes années acquiescèrent car ils étaient les seuls à l'avoir entendu au milieu de ce vacarme.

Le portrait qui servait d'entrée à la salle commune pivota et l'on entendit les pas lourds et assurés du professeur Rogue, directeur de la maison Serpentard. Les élèves se turent à son arrivée, se redressant pour mieux le voir.

« Votre attention, s'il vous plaît ! Recommanda-t-il d'une voix intimidante. En raison des récents évènements, l'école se doit de fermer ses portes. »

A nouveau, le brouhaha recommença dans la salle commune entre élèves qui recevaient cette nouvelle d'un air effrayé car tous n'étaient pas dupes, si l'école fermait, quelque chose de plus grave s'était passée.

« SILENCE ! Hurla le professeur Rogue de son regard noir. Gardez votre calme. Il est demandé à tous les élèves de faire leurs valises et d'attendre l'arrivée de leur directeur de maison ici même dans leur salle commune pour se rendre à la gare où l'appel sera fait. Maintenant, dans le calme et sans précipitation, vous allez tous faire vos bagages et attendre mon retour. »

Il promena un dernier regard intimidateur dans toute la salle commune et finit par sortir. Dès lors que le portrait se fut refermé, les élèves se pressèrent vers leurs dortoirs, poussant les plus jeunes pour arriver le plus vite possible. Les secondes et premières années étaient condamnées à attendre que tous fussent montés pour se rendre à leur tour dans leurs dortoirs.

* * *

><p>Une fois l'annonce du professeur McGonagall faite, Léa se leva pour aller l'avertir de la disparition de Ginny.<p>

« Professeur, Ginny Weasley n'est pas là, annonça-t-elle.

_Ah… euh… Oui, je sais, assura le professeur McGonagall d'un air vague.

_Vous savez… ? S'inquiéta Léa.

_Miss. Clerwood allez faire vos valises, s'il vous plaît.

_Mais… Ginny ? » Laissa échapper Léa tandis que Louise arrivait pour l'entraîner dans les dortoirs.

Quand Léa se retourna, le professeur avait déjà disparu derrière le portrait. Les élèves se pressaient vers leurs dortoirs, il fut donc plutôt difficile de monter dans le sien. Une fois à l'intérieur, les deux cousines virent aussitôt que Romilda était très organisée et rangeait rapidement et méthodiquement. Ses affaires s'empilaient au fur et à mesure dans sa valise. Louise s'attela aussitôt à ses affaires alors que Léa restait figée devant celles de Ginny.

« Léa ! » La pressa sa cousine.

La jeune fille sortit en courant de son dortoir, dévala les escaliers et laissa sa salle commune derrière elle. Dans les couloirs, elle entendit la Grosse Dame lui recommander de revenir. Seule dans les couloirs du château, Léa descendit jusqu'au deuxième étage, et prit la direction des toilettes là où Ginny avait l'habitude de se retrouver seule pour écrire à « Tom ». Si le fallait, elle chercherait dans tout le château ! Derrière elle, Léa entendit Louise l'appeler de nombreuses fois mais elle ne se retourna pas. Elle avançait, sûre qu'elle allait trouver Ginny avec Mimi Geignarde, se confiant à son journal, sa chevelure rousse cachant son journal.

« Tu ne vois pas que… » Commença Louise qui se stoppa derrière Léa au milieu du deuxième étage, qui elle-même était arrêtée devant le mur où était écrit le message annonçant l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets. Juste en dessous, un autre message était inscrit :

_Une élève a été enlevée. Son squelette reposera à tout jamais dans la Chambre._

« Viens, Léa ! L'appela Louise en lui prenant le bras, pas très rassurée par les environs maintenant que la vérité était claire.

_Tu crois que c'est Ginny… ? Souffla Léa horrifiée.

_Peut-être… Oui, je pense, avoua Louise jugeant qu'il ne servirait à rien de mentir. Ecoute, il faut rentrer maintenant et faire nos valises. C'est aux professeurs de s'en occuper, pas à nous. Viens, Léa ! »

Et pour insister, elle tira un peu plus sur le bras de sa cousine qui finit par la suivre la lèvre inférieure tremblante. Pour la rassurer, Louise passa son bras autour de ses épaules, la pressant tout de même pour monter vite dans leur salle commune, regardant dans tous les alentours.

« Tu te dis qu'on l'a laissé toute seule parce qu'elle aimait écrire dans un journal et qu'elle ne parlait pas beaucoup…

_Arrête Léa ! Ce n'est pas à cause de nous, l'empêcha Louise.

_Sauf que…

_Chut ! » Lui ordonna Louise en entrant dans leur salle commune.

* * *

><p>« Ça fait pratiquement une heure qu'on attend, comme ça ! S'impatientait Claude.<p>

_J'ai faim, se plaignit Marion. J'ai froid, j'ai soif, je suis fatiguée. Comme faire pire ?

_Si ça se trouve, il y a des problèmes et le professeur Rogue ne peut pas venir tout de suite, fit Nono comme hypothèse.

_Arrête, je vais finir par vraiment prendre peur ! La coupa Marion. Imagine que le monstre vienne des cachots… j'ai toujours dit qu'ils étaient bizarres ces cachots. »

Le portrait claqua et le sinistre Rogue apparut. Les élèves, soulagés, se levèrent en empoignant docilement leurs valises.

« Il y a du changement, annonça-t-il. L'école ne fermera pas. »

Nouveau brouhaha entre les élèves étonnés et incompréhensifs.

« Silence ! Grinça Rogue exaspéré. Tous les élèves ont rendez-vous dans la Grande Salle pour plus d'explication. »

Les élèves lâchèrent leurs valises et se précipitèrent vers la sortie, impatients de connaître les nouvelles. Comme toujours, les élèves s'installèrent à leur table respective. Potter et les Weasley étant déjà attablés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait notre héro ? » Grogna Drago, abusé.

Léa entra dans la Grande Salle, résignée à entendre la nouvelle sur Ginny lorsqu'elle leva la tête pour apercevoir les têtes rousses au complet. La jeune fille se précipita pour s'asseoir vers la rouquine et la serra contre elle, les larmes lui montant déjà aux yeux.

« Pleure pas, lui murmura Ginny étonnée par tant d'attention.

_Où t'étais ? » Demanda Léa en s'essuyant ses yeux, ivre de bonheur.

Ginny devient rouge pivoine, baissa la tête derrière ses cheveux roux levant ses yeux reconnaissant vers Harry. Elle ne semblait pas très enthousiaste à raconter l'histoire qui lui était arrivée mais cela Léa ne s'en aperçue pas. La jeune fille lui secouait le bras, impatiente à l'idée d'entendre son récit, un grand sourire étiré aux lèvres.

Sa cousine Louise qui voyait très bien que cette situation gênait Ginny, coupa la conversation :

« Regardez, c'est Collin ! » Lança-t-elle tandis que le jeune garçon apparaissait à l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

Bientôt, tous les élèves pétrifiés rejoignirent leur table respective sous la surprise du reste des élèves. De grandes conversations fusaient au travers de la salle, des cris de bonheur s'élevait et les questions qui venaient juste ensuite :

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être figé ? Demandèrent les Gryffondor au jeune blond, euphorique à l'idée de retrouver ses amis.

_C'est… spécial, admit-il. J'ai l'impression que je viens de me réveiller. J'ai la tête dans le pâté… » Fis-t-il en louchant sur le pâté posé près des élèves pour le banquet.

Du côté des Serpentard, on observait tous ceux au sang « impur » qui revenaient parmi eux. Dévisageant tous ces élèves euphoriques après tant de temps loin de leurs amis, ils étaient d'ailleurs l'une des seules tables à encore se rappeler que quelques minutes plutôt, ils avaient failli quitter l'école.

« Et voilà la Granger… Grinça Inézia en apercevant la jeune fille courir vers les rouges.

_Si elle aurait pu resté pétrifiée celle-la… Soupira Juliette.

_Ça nous aurait fait des vacances. » Termina Lisa Verpey.

Tous ayant un air maussade, ils mangèrent silencieusement attendant les explications du directeur, qui ne vinrent qu'après le banquet et le retour du garde-chasse, Hagrid. Envoyé à Azkaban durant la nuit dernière comme étant un suspect premier, ce qu'aucun élèves n'avaient cru, il revenait de la prison ému par tous les élèves qui lui souhaitaient un bon retour.

« Quelle scène touchante, grogna Juliette lorsqu'il retrouva Potter. Bon, on peut avoir les explications maintenant ? »

Le directeur se leva enfin ! Réclamant d'abord le silence, il commença par annoncer l'annulation des examens de fin d'année qui provoqua un festival de joie dans la Grande Salle. Puis il continua sur ses notes joyeuses en racontant l'histoire de Potter et Weasley dans la Chambre des Secrets. Tous les élèves se retournèrent vers les deux rouges au fur et à mesure qu'avançait l'histoire, finissant sur le véritable suspect de ces agressions : Lord Voldemort. Cette révélation souleva de réactions venues des élèves qui échangeaient des regards. Pas une seule fois, il ne prononça le nom de Ginny Weasley.

Pour terminer son discours, Dumbledore annonça la démission du professeur Lockheart qui se trouvait en incapacité de continuer après ce qu'il avait vécu dans la Chambre des Secrets en accompagnant Potter et Weasley.

Le monstre de la Chambre avait été vaincu. Un basilic d'une quinzaine de mètres, qui pouvait tuer par un seul regard. Par chance, aucun des élèves ne l'avaient regardé directement dans les yeux. Miss. Teigne, la chatte de Rusard par le reflet de l'eau qui s'échappait des toilettes. Collin à travers son appareil photo. Justin Finch-Fletchley derrière Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête qui était un fantôme donc déjà mort. Hermione grâce à son miroir que l'on avait retrouvé. L'affaire était donc classée.

Dans le train du Poudlard Express qui les ramenait à Londres, Ginny raconta son histoire et déballa ses lourds secrets sur la Chambre des Secrets. Elle n'oublia aucun détails, préférant que ses amies soient au courant : Tom, son journal n'était plus. Romilda écarquilla les yeux sous le choc :

« Attends, Tom ton journal était…

_Un souvenir de Voldemort, termina Ginny ses pommettes se colorant en rouge de honte. C'est lui qui m'a obligé à ouvrir la Chambre.

_Oh purée… Lâchèrent les trois filles qui l'écoutaient.

_Et moi qui croyais que tu délirais quand tu parlais à ton journal, se souvint Romilda. Si on y repense, vous vous rendez compte qu'on avait un mage noir dans notre dortoir depuis le début de l'année !

_Oui, je pense qu'on avait compris, cingla Louise en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais rassure-toi, si t'avais peur qu'il te voit en sous-vêtement je pense qu'il ne pouvait pas voir à travers un journal… Non ? »

Ginny émit un petit rire timide qui entraîna le rire des autres.

« On avait un mage noir dans notre dortoir et tout ce qui nous intéresse, c'est de savoir s'il nous a vus en sous-vêtement… Ricana Léa.

_C'est affligeant. » Admit Louise.

Les Gryffondor riaient tandis que les Serpentard ruminaient encore leur défaite à la coupe des quatre maisons puisque Potter et son ami Weasley avaient encore une fois apportés des points de dernière minute.

Le Poudlard Express roulait en direction de Londres, ramenant les élèves chez eux après cette année mouvementée.


	32. Troisième et deuxième année

**Chapitre 31 : Troisième et deuxième année**

Près des quatre manoirs qui se faisaient faces, se trouvait un bois dans lequel il y avait une clairière où la famille aimait venir cueillir ses cerises. Mais un plus loin dans les bois, une maison ancienne abandonnée trônait. Cette maison en pierre était vieille dont on ne savait de quelle année et les enfants avaient l'habitude d'y venir pour se faire peur entre eux. C'était un jeu stupide qui leur plaisait bien mais cette fois, seulement Louise et Marion s'y trouvaient. Cachées près d'un buisson, les deux cousines commençaient déjà à ressentir l'excitation de la peur. Une maison abandonnée, vieille, au milieu d'un bois était l'endroit parfait pour ressentir ces émotions !

« Elle devait être trop belle cette maison quand elle était habitée, reconnut Louise en s'avançant prudemment.

_Oh… oui… Certainement… » Répondit Marion en regardant de tous les côtés.

Louise détalla d'un seul coup vers la maison, faisant sursauter sa cousine qui ne s'y attendait pas. Les longs cheveux bruns de Louise se balançaient avec grâce tendit qu'elle courut jusqu'au porche de la maison abandonnée.

Marion la rejoignit aussitôt, le plus vite possible jusqu'à la coller. Elle n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé cet endroit même si elle y retournait à chaque fois qu'ils se faisaient une sortie entre cousins cousines. Il y avait de cela trois ans que Juliette, Antoine et Louise étaient entrés dans cette maison. Ils avaient à peine dépassé le hall d'entrée qu'ils étaient ressortis en courant, refermant la porte avec une telle force qu'elle en fut restée bloquée depuis le temps. A présent, les deux cousines avaient la capacité à ouvrir la porte.

« Tu vas y arriver ? » S'assura Louise en regardant sa cousine qui tournait sur elle-même pour vérifier les environs.

C'était sûr, sa cousine était beaucoup moins à l'aise devant cette maison. Louise n'en aurait pas été étonnée de la voir trembler ou même partir en courant pour rejoindre la clairière aux cerisiers. Marion tenait d'ailleurs fermement le poignet de Louise qui hésita un moment à lui faire une farce pour qu'elle hurle un bon coup de peur. _*Non,__ ce__ serait __bien__ trop__ méchant.__ La__ pauvre, __elle__ est__ terrorisée !*_Reconnut Louise en regardant sa cousine s'approcher doucement vers la porte d'entrée.

« Bien sûr que j'y arriverais… ! Lança Marion qui essayait en vain de paraître à son aise. Rien ne résiste à ma magie, pas même une porte ! »

_*C__'__est__ ça,__ j__'__attends__ de__ voir !*_Se dit Louise qui avançait à mesure que Marion avançait car cette dernière la tenait toujours fermement par le poignet. La jeune fille leva sa baguette, toussa un moment pour se donner de la voix, lâcha le poignet de sa cousine après s'être assurée qu'il n'y avait aucun danger.

« Alohomora ! » Lança-t-elle.

La poignée tourna mais cela n'arrangea pas néanmoins l'état de la porte qui était coincée non pas parce qu'elle était verrouillée mais parce qu'elle avait été refermée avec force pour son âge. Louise s'avança et poussa sur la porte dans l'espoir de l'ouvrir, en vain. Les deux cousines s'y mirent ensemble, poussant de toutes leurs forces, avec leurs bras, leur épaule, leur dos, prenant leur élan, rien à faire la porte ne bougeait toujours pas.

« Bon, ça suffit ! Ecarte-toi, elle va voir ce qu'elle va voir, lança Marion alors que Louise reculait de plusieurs pas. Bombarda Maxima ! »

La porte explosa éjectant les deux cousines hors du porche tandis que l'entrée de la maison s'écroulait. Il y eut momentanément du brouillard à cause de la poussière qui avait remué pour la première fois depuis trois ans.

« Wahou ! Lâcha Louise émerveillée. Trop génial ! »

Elle se releva aussitôt et se précipita vers les débris de l'entrée qui s'était écroulée. La jeune fille appela sa cousine pour qu'elle vienne l'aider à dégager un passage. Marion se releva beaucoup plus mollement et s'avança d'un pas traînant vers cette entrée que Louise essayait déjà de dégager. Elle soulevait de ses petits bras les débris plus ou moins gros et les posait plus ou moins loin. A deux, les cousines réussirent à créer un passage à l'entrée de cette vieille maison abandonnée.

« Tu crois qu'elle est hantée ? Demanda Marion pas très rassurée face au noir qu'offrait le hall de la maison.

_J'en suis sûre ! Plaisanta Louise.

_Aaaaaaah ! » Hurla Marion lorsque le bois craqua sous son poids.

Louise ricana et s'avança plus sûrement dans le hall, éclairée par la seule lumière du jour qui traversait l'entrée. Le hall était grand, très grand ! Bien plus grand que n'importe quel hall d'un manoir en ce siècle.

« Lumos ! » Prononça Marion ce qui éclaira le bout de sa baguette.

La faible lumière qu'elle projeta ne suffit pas à la rassurer mais Louise empoigna le poignet de sa cousine pour la forcée à monter à l'étage supérieur.

« Tu fais quoi là ? S'affola sa cousine.

_On va explorer les lieux, lui répondit-elle. Regarde l'escalier et les arches qui l'entourent ! » Remarqua la jeune fille.

En effet, les escaliers étaient entourés de grandes arches comme des escaliers de Venise à une certaine époque.

« Oh… euh, joli… Tenta Marion en se rapprochant de sa cousine. Tu sais, moi qui est connue les grandes aventures, le risque, et le danger qui vous frôle quand… AAAAAAAAAH ! »

La jeune fille s'agrippa à sa cousine, perdant le contrôle de son sortilège qui s'évanoui, plongeant les deux cousines dans l'obscurité tandis que Louise sentait le poids de Marion sur ses épaules et son bras devant ses yeux. La jeune cousine repoussa Marion pour pouvoir respirer un peu mais elle semblait ne plus vouloir la lâcher maintenant que la lumière s'était éteinte et s'agrippait à son bras jusqu'à presque lui couper la circulation sanguine.

« Lumos ! » Lança Louise avec sa propre baguette.

La lumière se ralluma sur une Marion tétanisée, les yeux écarquillés qui observaient partout pour se rassurer.

« Ça va ? S'assura Louise.

_Oui… Je crois que je vais survivre. » La rassura-t-elle.

_*Bien,__ on__ peut__ continuer.*_Songea Louise en s'aventurant un peu plus loin dans la maison.

* * *

><p>« Un, deux, trois… PARTEZ ! » Hurla Léa qui détalla aussitôt, Pauline sa petite sœur sur ses talons.<p>

Les deux sœurs couraient dans le jardin, le plus vite possible, traversant tout le jardin. Arrivées au bout, elles s'arrêtèrent essoufflées.

« J'ai gagné ! Lança Léa, toute fière. Ça fait donc quatre points pour moi, celle qui arrive à cinq à gagner d'accord ?

_Et j'en ai combien, moi ? Demanda Pauline allongée dans l'herbe pour se reposer.

_Ummm… juste un, ricana Léa.

_C'est tout ? S'étonna Pauline. C'est nul, je ne joue plus.

_Mauvaise perdante ! La taquina Léa en se laissant tomber dans l'herbe près d'elle.

_Ouais, je n'aime pas perdre. » Reconnut Pauline.

Les deux sœurs s'allongèrent dans l'herbe, côte à côté, l'une aux belles boucles blondes, l'autre aux cheveux bruns et lisses malgré quelques reflets blonds en raison du soleil qui s'élevait dans le ciel depuis ces deux mois d'été.

Plus loin, Élise et Charlotte jouaient ensembles aux espionnes et se cachaient derrière un buisson pour observer les deux sœurs dans l'herbe.

« Cibles repérées, chuchota Élise, la petite sœur de Léa.

_Les oiseaux sont dans le nid ! Souffla Charlotte, celle de Juliette.

_Pourquoi tu parles d'oiseaux, toi ? S'étonna Élise en sortant soudainement de son rôle d'espionne.

_Parce que je parle en message codé, répondit Charlotte.

_Ah ouais, pas mal. Les oiseaux piaillent entre eux et n'ont pas l'air de nous voir. » Souffla-t-elle à nouveau.

Depuis leur buisson, les deux cousines qui entraient cette année à Poudlard, voyaient Léa et Pauline rire, allongées dans l'herbe face au ciel bleu qui leur faisait face.

« C'est nul, elles ne bougent plus… Marmonna Charlotte, déçue.

_Trouvons d'autres oiseaux. » Déclara Élise.

Toutes les deux sortirent de leur cachette et repartirent à l'opposé des deux sœurs dans l'herbe.

« Des oiseaux quittent le nid ! Souffla Élise en se baissant pour disparaître derrière un muret, Charlotte l'imita aussitôt en voyant son grand frère Antoine et son cousin Guillaume marcher en direction des bois.

_Les oiseaux piaillent, entendit Charlotte alors que les deux cousins parlaient de quidditch ou de sorts hyper puissants qui feraient exploser la Terre entière, comme toujours.

_C'est nul, eux ils parlent toujours de la même chose, se démoralisa Élise. Trouvons d'autres oiseaux. »

Les deux cousines, après s'être assurées que les garçons les avaient dépassé, sortirent à nouveau de leur cachette et coururent s'en trouver une autre. Lorsqu'elles aperçurent leurs deux cousines Marie et Laura ensembles, la brune et la blonde se concertèrent encore une fois pour signaler d'autres oiseaux qui semblaient plus actifs.

En effet, Marie et Laura s'amusaient avec deux cerceaux et construisaient ensembles un enchaînement de danse qu'elles rendaient plus ou moins gracieux. Les deux jeunes filles tournaient, tourbillonnaient, sautaient, dansaient, le vent soufflant dans leurs cheveux qui venaient cacher leur visage. Elles riaient ensembles et s'amusaient lorsqu'elles entendirent ricaner derrière un muret. Les deux sœurs s'approchèrent et aperçurent Charlotte et Elise qui n'étaient absolument pas discrètes.

« Les oiseaux nous regardent ! Cria Élise.

_COURS ! » Hurla Charlotte en la prenant dans le poignet.

La brune et la blonde partirent au galop leurs deux cousines après elles, ravies d'avoir un nouveau jeu de course-poursuite.

« Les oiseaux courent après nous ! Fit Charlotte affolée.

_Non, ils volent ! » La corrigea Élise en courant à toute vitesse.

Dans le jardin du troisième manoir, Léa et Pauline ricanaient en regardant un nuage qui avait l'étrange forme d'un ours portant une cape d'après Pauline, lorsque les cris d'Élise et Charlotte attirèrent leur attention. Les deux sœurs se redressèrent en échangeant un regard.

« Les oiseaux ! Ils arrivent ! » Hurlèrent-elles en arrivant dans le jardin.

Léa et Pauline arquèrent un sourcil en même temps, plus ou moins surprises de les voir courir pour des oiseaux. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elles virent Laura et Marie que les deux sœurs comprirent qui étaient les dit « oiseaux ». Léa se laissa tomber, blasée devant ce spectacle. _*Si__ Elise __me__ fait__ ça__ à __Poudlard,__ ma__ réputation__ est __foutue !__ Dire__ que __je__ vais __devoir__ la__ supporter __pendant__ un__ an !__ C__'__était__ génial __l__'__année__ dernière, __il__ y__ avait __juste __Louise,__ Juliette, __Marion __et __moi. __Maintenant,__ il__ y__ aura __ma __sœur__… __Élise__… __celle __qui__ est__ en __train__ de __crier __« Aux__ oiseaux ! »__… __Désolant__ et__ pathétique__…__ »_

Pauline s'était immédiatement relevée et avait couru vers les jeunes filles qui couraient en hurlant dans le jardin. Léa se leva aussi pour rentrer à l'intérieur, désireuse de ne pas être témoin de ce spectacle. Au moment où la jeune fille rentrait, son père sortait dans le jardin ahuri par tous ces cris.

« Hé, doucement ! Cria-t-il en clamant les jeunes filles. Doucement, vous pouvez jouer sans crier, non ? Faites moins fort ! »

Une fois le dos tourné, le jeu de course-poursuite reprit entre les cousines qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie.

Léa traversait la salle à manger quand elle aperçut une lettre posée sur la table avec l'écriture qu'elle connaissait bien. Celle de J-B Bradley, son voisin. Elle prit la lettre et monta dans sa chambre tout en l'ouvrant. Elle s'allongea sur son lit pour lire la lettre envoyée par J-B et Alexian Bradley, son grand frère. La famille était une nouvelle fois partie en Inde, là où ils avaient l'habitude de passer leurs vacances. La jeune fille n'était plus aussi fanatique de son voisin à cause de leur éloignement l'année dernière. En effet, durant l'année à Poudlard, Léa ne lui avait pratiquement pas adressé la parole. Étant à Serdaigle et elle à Gryffondor, les deux se voyaient moins, de même pour son grand frère Alexian qui était aussi dans la maison des bleus.

* * *

><p>Juliette apparut dans sa cheminée par des flammes vertes qui disparurent aussitôt. La jeune fille sortit de la cheminée, lentement étant donné que plus personne ne viendrait après elle. Sa famille était déjà rentrée depuis une heure mais la jeune fille avait préféré rester encore un peu en Andalousie pour enfin avoir du calme. Elle n'adressa aucun regard à sa mère qui lisait déjà sur la terrasse et monta dans sa chambre, en tapant des pieds. Elle jeta sa valise au milieu de la pièce et se précipita sur une feuille de parchemin pour écrire une note à sa cousine Marion. Elle l'envoya par la fenêtre espérant que sa cousine répondrait vite car Juliette n'était pas d'humeur à patienter. Elle n'était d'humeur à rien d'ailleurs ! Rien ne pourrait changer sa mauvaise humeur après les vacances qu'elle avait vécue pendant un mois. Un mois à supporter un frère appartenant à la maison des rouges, un mois à supporter des parents qui lui faisaient sans cesse la morale sur son mauvais comportement, un mois à supporter une sœur qui pleurait tous les soirs de peur de ne pas être à Serpentard !<p>

Eh oui, être la sœur de Juliette Gadish ça avait un prix car la jeune fille n'accepterait pas d'être à nouveau humiliée devant ses amis en regardant sa sœur partir vers une autre maison que celle des verts. Et cette maison pourrait être aussi celle de Serdaigle, Juliette n'en avait rien à faire ! Même si la maison des bleus était celle qui pour Juliette remontait le niveau par rapport aux deux autres, elle ne valait pas la grande et noble maison des verts. Charlotte n'avait pas le choix, si elle voulait être sa sœur, elle devait entrer à Serpentard sinon Juliette la renierait. Comportement exagéré ou pas, la jeune fille n'avait que faire de ce que l'on pouvait lui dire. Ses parents pouvaient bien parler et la sermonner pour avoir rajouter du stresse à sa sœur, ils parlaient dans le vent car Juliette n'était pas prête à changer. Et le pompon des vacances : Blaise lui avait envoyé une lettre en annonçant que leur histoire se terminait. Cette nouvelle avait été la cerise sur le gâteau ! Le gros lot ! Comment aller plus mal ? Juliette ne supportait plus sa famille, ni son ex-copain, ni même son elfe qui ne venait pas pour ranger sa valise…

« NElYA ! » Hurla Juliette.

La petite elfe apparut à l'entrée de la chambre en s'inclinant jusqu'à ce que son nez touche de sol devant sa jeune maîtresse capricieuse :

« Vous m'avez demandé, mademoiselle ?

_Oui, évidemment ! Parce que je vais attendre combien de temps que mes affaires se rangent ? Ma valise ne va pas se vider toute seule ! »

La petite elfe se redressa et s'approcha de la valise pour commencer à déballer les affaires. Soulagée, Juliette souffla un bon coup pour se détendre. Elle était restée une heure devant la plage d'Andalousie pour être au calme juste une heure durant ces vacances. Une heure ! Une heure, voilà seulement le temps qui lui avait permis de profiter de ses vacances. Une heure seulement à tête reposée pour fixer les vagues qui s'échouaient sur la plage, en savourant le vent qui soufflait pour décoiffer sa coiffure et le soleil qui brûlait sa peau. A présent, elle était de retour en enfer au milieu de cette famille de ploucs. Et sa cousine n'était pas mieux ! Pourquoi donc Marion ne répondait-elle pas à sa note ? Qu'est-ce qui était plus important que son humeur ? Où pouvait-elle être sinon qu'à son écoute ? Fixant le paysage de sa fenêtre, en tapant du pied nerveusement, Juliette ne supportait pas l'idée que personne ne soit là pour l'écouter. Elle avait eu besoin de cette heure sur la plage pour souffler un peu mais elle avait besoin aussi de se confier à présent. Et le fait que personne ne soit à son écoute la rendait furieuse !


	33. Les détraqueurs d'Azkaban

**Chapitre 31 : Les détraqueurs d'Azkaban**

Élise passait sous l'inspection de sa mère qui vérifiait que sa fille avait bien tout emporté. Après cette inspection, la mère serra sa fille contre elle pour lui dire au revoir, tout comme Charlotte le faisait avec ses parents.

Juliette et Marion étaient déjà montées dans le Poudlard Express depuis quelques minutes. Léa, Louise et Antoine firent un signe de la main à leur amis J-B et Alexian Bradley avant de monter à leur tour dans le wagon des Gryffondor.

Il ne restait plus que Charlotte et Élise qui après avoir donné leurs valises montèrent dans le train, suite à une dernière étreinte de leurs parents. Le Poudlard Express démarra entraînant les enfants loin de leurs parents pour une nouvelle année.

Bien heureuse de retrouver son amie, Inézia et Juliette piaillaient déjà au sujet de leurs vacances, déballant tout ce qu'elles avaient fait ou vécu. Il en était de même pour Nono et Marion qui proches de la fenêtre commençaient déjà à entamer leurs Chocogrenouilles.

Léa et Louise retrouvèrent Romilda, et Ginny qui semblait beaucoup plus en forme que l'année dernière. Antoine retrouva Collin qui déjà tout excité, sortait son appareil photo pour photographier ces retrouvailles.

« Vous avez lu les journaux ? Commença Romilda.

_Sirius Black s'est évadé de la prison d'Azkaban, révéla Antoine voyant bien où la jeune fille voulait en venir.

_On va encore être sous haute surveillance avec des règles de sécurité supérieurs… Grommela Léa.

_Cette fois, je viens pas avec vous pour taguer une gargouille, décréta Romilda en regardant Louise et Antoine. Avec un fou pareil, je respecte les nouvelles règles.

_Mais il ne va tout de même venir à Poudlard ! Objecta Louise.

_S'il recherche Harry Potter, peut-être que si justement… Contre-attaqua Romilda.

_Non ! Vous croyez qu'il osera venir jusqu'au château ? S'alarma Léa.

_Si le ministère l'attrape avant, aucun risque mais sinon, je vous parie n'importe quoi qu'il viendra, lança Romilda.

_Sans compter qu'il s'est déjà échappé d'Azkaban une fois, il pourrait très bien recommencer.

_Personne n'y était arrivé avant, il recommencera forcément ! Remarqua Ginny. Surtout que le ministère ne sait toujours pas comment il a pu faire. »

Sur ces questions que se posait le jeune groupe de deuxième année, le train filait sur les rails, roulant en directeur du château de Poudlard. L'école de magie était la destination que le train atteindrait comme toujours. Sauf aujourd'hui… Le Poudlard Express s'arrêta soudainement au milieu de son trajet.

Les Serpentard échangèrent un regard étonné alors qu'eux aussi parlaient justement de l'évadé d'Azkaban.

« Pourquoi on s'arrête ? » Demanda Pansy alors que les lumières s'éteignaient dans leur compartiment.

Dans le noir soudain, la peur et l'angoisse frappèrent les élèves verts qui commençaient à trouver cette situation de plus en plus anormale. Marion s'était collée au fond de son siège en tenant fermement le bras de Nono. Inézia et Juliette se levèrent pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas que leur compartiment qui avait perdu la luminosité.

« Le train est plongé dans le noir, apprit Juliette en revenant.

_Euh… Je crois que quelqu'un monte dans le train. » Remarqua Marion qui regardait par la fenêtre malgré la pluie battante.

Les deux jeunes filles se rassirent aussitôt sur la banquette, s'enfonçant le plus possible et s'éloignant de la porte du compartiment. Lisa et Daphné se serraient l'une contre l'autre. Pansy et Millicent que l'on avait beaucoup entendues durant la première partie du trajet s'étaient tues jusqu'à ce que l'on oublie presque leur présence. _*Donnons __lui__ un__ oscar__ car__ pour __oublier__ la__ présence __de __Pansy,__ faut __le__ faire.*_Remarqua Marion.

Un froid s'abattit soudain dans tout le train. La fenêtre gela sous les yeux des huit filles du compartiment. L'angoisse s'amplifia, le calme régnait dans le train. Les vertes claquaient des dents tellement le froid s'intensifiait alors qu'un sentiment de désespoir les envahies. Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir, juste de la peur, de l'horreur, du malheur dans ce monde. Tout bonheur avait disparu laissant place à un vide profond dans leur poitrine. Soudain, une lumière blanche se fit à peine voire depuis la fenêtre d'un autre wagon, celui des Gryffondor. Une lumière blanche, pure qui rappelait l'espoir et que le bonheur existait bel et bien. L'équilibre des sentiments revint à ce même moment, et l'instant où les élèves étaient enfermés dans une sorte de mal-être, disparu.

La lumière se ralluma dans le compartiment des filles, suivit de toutes celles du train qui se remit en route, filant de nouveau vers l'école de magie. Huit regards incompréhensifs se croisèrent tandis que les paysages défilaient et que la bonne foie était revenue.

Juliette et Pansy se levèrent, curieuses de connaître la cause de cette étrange situation passée. D'autres élèves étaient sortis de leur compartiment, les verts se demandaient entre eux si quelqu'un savait ce qui s'était passé pendant un instant. Les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent vers Drago et Claude qui sortaient vers le compartiment des rouges, de là où avait surgi l'étrange lumière blanche. En ouvrant la porte qui marquait la fin du compartiment des Serpentard et le début de celui des Gryffondor, les quatre amis découvrirent que le leur était beaucoup plus agité. En effet, les rouges se pressaient tous vers un seul compartiment, poussant de plus en plus pour voir ce que les quatre verts ignoraient.

« Louise ! Appela Juliette en rejoignant sa cousine. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_C'est Harry, il s'est évanoui. »

Drago et Claude explosèrent de rire et retournèrent dans le wagon des Serpentard en ricanant, contents d'avoir un scoop à raconter aux autres. Louise les foudroya du regard alors que ceux-ci lui tournaient le dos.

« Vous avez senti vous aussi cette étrange sensation ? Interrogea Juliette.

_Oui, mais on ne sait pas ce que c'était. On a juste vu le sortilège du professeur Lupin, juste une lumière blanche et après tout le monde est sorti quand on a vu que Harry était inconscient.

_Le professeur Lupin ?

_Le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. » Lui apprit Louise en poussant Dean Thomas devant elle pour avancer.

Connaissant désormais la situation, les deux vertes retournèrent dans leur wagon laissant les rouges à leurs bousculassions.

* * *

><p>« Potter ! Appela Drago lors de la cérémonie à la répartition. Potter ! C'est vrai que tu t'es évanoui ? »<p>

Les Serpentard ricanèrent tandis que le jeune homme se retournait vers sa table, un regard noir pour les verts.

« Vous imaginez ? Il a eu peur quand la lumière s'est éteinte et il s'est évanoui, ricana Drago en faisant rire la table entière des verts.

_Vive le héro, commenta Lisa Verpey.

_Charlotte Gadish ! Appela le professeur McGonagall.

_Chut ! » Les fit taire Juliette.

La jeune fille se pencha un peu plus pour se concentrer sur tous les mots que prononceraient le Choixpeau en espérant que le dernier serait : Serpentard. Elle vit sa petite sœur s'avancer sur l'estrade et s'asseoir sur le tabouret quand le professeur McGonagall lui posait le Choixpeau sur la tête.

La dernière de sa famille observa la Grande Salle, peu rassurée par tout ce monde qui la fixait. Ses yeux se posèrent un instant sur son frère à la table des Gryffondor, puis sur sa sœur à la table des Serpentard. Alors, verte ou rouge ? Et si elle était envoyée à Serdaigle ou même à Poufsouffle ? _*Jamais __je__ ne __lui __pardonnerais,__ jamais !*_Se promit Juliette, fixant de toute l'intensité de son regard sa petite sœur dont elle avait placé tant d'estime en elle.

De son côté, Antoine jeta un regard à sa grande sœur et leva les yeux au ciel en voyant son regard intensif fixé sur la pauvre petite brune entre les mains du Choixpeau. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que sa petite sœur irait à Gryffondor pour ne pas tomber aussi bas que Juliette. A deux contre une, elle avait peut-être une chance de se remettre en question. Pourtant les deux sœurs se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes deux et s'étaient toujours bien entendues. Les mêmes yeux, les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes pommettes, le même sourire, et pourtant…

« GRYFFONDOR ! » S'exclama le Choixpeau.

Juliette sentit la scène se passer au ralentit, comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à faire durer sa honte encore plus longtemps qu'elle ne durait déjà. La jeune fille baissa la tête sous tous les regards des Serpentard qui se tournaient vers elle. Certains souriaient, ricanaient, et se moquaient de cette fille qui avait la honte d'avoir un frère et une sœur à Gryffondor.

Marion pausa une main sur le bras de sa cousine, en guise de réconfort. Mais Juliette, le visage dans ses mains tentait de réaliser la situation. Elle était donc la seule verte au milieu de deux rouges. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, ses deux cousines étaient aussi à Gryffondor. Elle et sa cousine Marion étaient les seules à honorer leur famille. _*Ils__ me __regardent __tous.__ Tous__ les__ Serpentard __me __fixent, __ils__ rient__ parce__ qu__'__eux__ ils__ passent__ de__ génération__ en__ génération__ à __Serpentard.__ Ma__ famille__ est __finie,__ déshonorée,__ fichue__… __Je __suis__ la __seule__ au__ milieu__ de__ tous__ ces__ ploucs !__ Riez __Serpentard,__ riez !__ Vous__ en__ avez __de__ la__ chance __car __vous __n__'__avez__ même __pas __besoin__ de__ vous__ poser __des__ questions__ lorsque__ votre __frère__ ou__ votre __sœur__ passe__ sous__ le__ Choixpeau.__ Vous __savez__ automatiquement __qu__'__ils __iront __à __Serpentard.__ Maintenant, __il__ ne __me__ reste__ qu__'__à __regarder__ toute__ ma __famille__ passer __à__ Gryffondor.*_

« GRYFFONDOR ! » S'écria à nouveau le Choixpeau sans même hésiter sur la tête d'Élise.

Tonnerre d'applaudissement à la table des rouges. Charlotte dominait ces exclamations, applaudissant sa cousine qui venait la rejoindre, toute heureuse parmi sa famille. Les deux jeunes filles hurlèrent comme des folles et se tapèrent dans la main, folles de joie d'être dans la même maison. Leur emportement faisait beaucoup sourire les rouges, trouvant de la joie à les regarder se serrer l'une contre l'autre.

« Ça va être trop bien ! Cria Charlotte.

_On va être toujours ensemble, on fera les quatre cent coups ! »

A la table des Serpentard, Marion ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en les voyant si proches, si heureuses et si fières de la maison dont elles faisaient désormais parties. Et bizarrement, cette scène lui rappela deux jeunes filles qui trois ans auparavant entraient elles aussi dans la même maison…

_*Déshonneur,__ crime,__ sacrilège, __infamie,__ calomnie,__ honte,__ humiliation__…__ !*_Songeait Juliette en observant cette scène. _*Et__ elles __sont__ contentes ?__ Pas __l__'__ombre__ d__'__un__ remord__ ou __même __du __regret__ de__ ne__ pas __faire__ partie__ de__ la __meilleure__ maison !__ Je__ vais __devoir __regarder __toute__ ma__ famille__ passer__ à__ Gryffondor !__ Mêmes __mes__ cousines__ et __mon__ cousin !__ Chaque__ année,__ je __vais__ devoir__ supporter__ cette__ humiliation !*_

Le banquet commença mais Juliette n'avait vraiment pas le cœur à manger. Marion se servait déjà, discutant avec les autres Serpentard et se battant pour la dernière tranche de lard avec Claude qui avait de plus en plus un estomac de loup-garou…

« Je vous prie d'accueillir notre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, le professeur Remus Lupin ! »

Les élèves applaudirent lorsque le professeur se leva pour se présenter sous les paroles de Dumbledore.

« Maintenant, pour continuer sur des notes plus sombres, vous savez tous que Sirius Black s'est évadé de la prison d'Azkaban. Le ministère a donc décidé d'envoyer à Poudlard quelques détraqueurs. »

Les élèves se regardèrent entres eux, angoissés de savoir que les maléfiques créatures qui gardaient la prison d'Azkaban allaient sillonner le château. Personne n'aimait les détraqueurs, c'étaient des créatures maléfiques dont le ministère avait eu beaucoup de chance d'arriver à les contrôler mais elles pouvaient n'en faire qu'à leur tête car leur seule préoccupation était d'aspirer la joie humaine pour ne laisser qu'un sentiment de désespoir, parfois même d'arracher l'âme. C'étaient des créatures abjectes et personne n'était véritablement ravie, ni ne se sentait en sécurité avec des détraqueurs dans les environs.

« Mais je puis vous assurer que le ministère m'a juré que ces créatures ne perturberaient nos activités quotidiennes. Toutefois, je vous mets en garde : les détraqueurs aiment aspirer la joie et le bonheurs, ils se nourrissent de vos peurs les plus profondes et un simple déguisement ne pourrait pas les bernés. »

Les élèves écoutaient attentivement ce que disait leur directeur, espérant trouver la force d'affronter leur peur de voir les détraqueurs dans leur école.

« On peut trouver le bonheur même dans les moments les plus sombres. Il suffit de se souvenir d'allumer la lumière. » Termina Dumbledore.


	34. Problèmes de discipline

**Chapitre 32 : Problèmes de discipline**

_Je ne dois pas porter violence à ma sœur. _

_Je ne dois pas porter violence à ma sœur._

_Je ne dois pas porter violence à ma sœur._

_Je ne dois pas porter violence à ma sœur._

_Je ne dois pas porter violence à ma sœur._

_*Comment__ j__'__ai__ pu__ en__ arriver __ici ?__ Bonne__ question !__ C__'__est__ une__ drôle __d__'__histoire.*_Avoua Léa, recopiant les lignes sous le nez du professeur McGonagall. _*Deux__ semaines__ de__ cours__ et __me__ voilà__ déjà__ dans__ le __bureau__ de __ma__ directrice__ de__ maison__ qui__ prend__ un__ malin__ plaisir __à__ écrire__ une __lettre __pour__ mes__ parents.__ Alors__ que __je__ n__'__ai __rien__ fait, __le__ pire !__ C__'__était__ Élise,__ moi __je__ ne __suis __que__ l__'__humble__ victime. __Bon__… __d__'__accord, j__'__ai__ PEUT-ÊTRE__ été __un__ peu __violente __avec__ ma __sœur.__ Juste __un__ peu__… __Mais __elle __n__'__avait __qu__'__à__ se __taire, __comme__ je __l__'__ai __dit __c__'__est__ à__ cause __d__'__elle__ que__ je__ suis__ ici !_

_J'étais dans la salle de perm avec Ginny, Neville et Luna Lovegood. C'est qui Luna ? Une fille qui nous colle tout le temps en perm mais elle n'a aucune importance parce qu'elle est… spéciale pour rester courtoise. Enfin bref ! Luna et sa tendance à nous coller en permanence ne sont pas les sujets de ce jour. Donc, comme vous le voyez j'ai des témoins ! Je cite même Luna, pour vous dire. BREF ! J'étais donc avec mes témoins en salle de perm et je faisais sagement mon exercice d'Histoire de la Magie, parce que je ne l'avais pas fait en cours du coup Mr. Binns me l'avait donné à faire pour la prochaine fois. Peu importe j'ai toujours du travail supplémentaire en Histoire : je faisais donc ce travail et il y avait Élise, ma petite sœur donc qui ricanait avec des gens de sa maison, dont ma cousine Charlotte. On l'entendait dans toute la salle de permanence alors que d'habitude c'est Charlotte qu'on entend le plus car ma sœur n'est pas la plus bruyante, non pas que j'accuse Charlotte ! Donc ma sœur piaillait dans la salle de permanence et le professeur Rogue l'avait reprise plusieurs fois. Mais dès qu'il avait le dos tourné, c'était reparti. J'avais un peu beaucoup la honte sur moi devant une sœur qui braillait en salle de permanence. Je me suis retournée et je lui ai dit d'une façon plutôt polie de faire moins de bruit. Non en fait, je n'ai pas été très polie tout compte fait quand j'y repense… Mais ça aurait pu être pire ! Oui, je plaide pour ma défense. Donc pour faire court, je lui ai dit quelque chose du genre : « Putain Élise, tu peux te la fermer s'te plaît ? » _

_Eh ouais, j'ai été polie comme je l'avais dit ! J'ai dit le mot magique ! Et j'ai placé le « tu peux » qui contribue à modéliser mon discours pour le rendre plus respectueux. J'avoue, Marion m'a donné des cours cet été, plus la peine de le cacher. N'empêche que je progresse vite ! Bref, ma sœur l'a mal pris, ce qui est tout à fait prévisible venant de sa part et pour être honnête j'aurais réagi de la même façon. Bah oui c'est ma sœur, il faut bien qu'on est des points communs ! Parce que bon, si vous regardez, elle est blonde aux yeux bleus et je suis brune aux yeux marron. Elle grandit plus vite que moi et fait presque ma taille. Presque ! _

_Je m'éloigne du sujet… Donc, elle s'est retournée et m'a lancé d'un air méchant et supérieur : « Léa, t'as pas besoin de me parler comme ça ! » Elle n'a même pas dit merci si vous remarquez bien ! Et après elle a continué son monologue ennuyant que je résume en vitesse : « J'en ai marre que tu me parles comme ça ! T'es chiante et gamine en plus ! Je veux que tu me parles autrement, je ne suis pas ton esclave… » Et patati, et patata ! Et c'est moi la gamine ? Ce n'est qu'une première année et elle ose dire que je suis une gamine ? _

_La situation a un peu dérapé puisque je me suis levée et que j'ai foncé vers elle. Depuis le début de mes vacances, elle m'énerve et maintenant que je dois la supporter toute l'année, je perds les pédales. Ce qui est tout a fait normale avec elle ! Mais de là à dire que je lui ai porté violence, il ne faut pas exagéré quand même ! Au début, on a juste hurlé comme des folles dans la salle de permanence et le professeur Rogue a tonné avec sa grosse voix grave qui fait peur à tout le monde : « SILENCE ! » D'ailleurs, j'ai remarqué cet été que je savais très bien l'imiter. Donc il nous a séparé mais j'entendais encore ma sœur qui disait que j'étais ridicule, débile et la plus chiante des sœurs. Je ne me suis pas laissée insulter comme ça et j'ai à nouveau quitté ma place pendant que le professeur Rogue hurlait à nouveau avec sa voix qui fait peur : « A votre place Clerwood ! » Je ne l'ai pas écouté, il fait peur toute l'année et plus particulièrement pendant ses cours alors je suis habituée maintenant. Je suis allée vers Élise et je lui ai demandé le respect. Bon, j'avoue, je n'ai pas été très courtoise sur le coup. J'ai dû dire un truc du genre : « Ta gueule morveuse ! Ça y est, tu viens de quitter les jupes de maman et tu te crois grande ! Maintenant t'arrête ! »_

_Et je lui ai plus ou moins tiré une mèche de cheveux. Juste une mèche ! Et je n'ai pas fait très fort… Bon, pas besoin de me mentir à moi-même, je lui ai arraché la mèche. Pas toute la mèche ! Non, juste quelques cheveux. J'avais une bonne poignée dans la main mais ça ne se voyait pas qu'on lui avait arraché les cheveux. _

_Après ça, Élise s'est vraiment énervée et elle m'a poussé. Pfuit ! Elle est tellement gringalette que je n'ai même bougé d'un pouce. On s'est mise à hurler ensuite… J'avoue que tous les élèves étaient morts de rire parce qu'on s'est tapées la honte mais rien à foutre, je suis contente d'avoir pu me défouler sur ma sœur. _

_Rogue qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux, nous a prit par le col de nos chemises et nous a emmené direct dans le bureau de la vieille McGo qui a eu pitié de ma sœur. Ouais, ma sœur s'est en tirée avec vingt centimètres de parchemin dans lequel elle devait faire une recherche sur la bienséance. Et moi, je suis collée une heure et je recopie mes lignes pendant toute l'heure. _

_M'en fou, je dirais à mes parents que je ne suis qu'une pauvre petite fille qui a subit la violence de sa petite sœur et que c'était elle qui a cherché. J'ai déjà préparé mes excuses : « Vous savez très bien comment est Élise ! Toujours à me chercher, elle veut toujours me pousser à bout jusqu'à ce que je perde le contrôle. J'ai douze ans quand même, je pense savoir à cet âge là qu'il ne faut pas porter violence à sœur. Et puis, le professeur McGonagall exagère toujours ! Vous l'avez bien vu quand elle a marqué : « Comportement inadmissible » sur mon bulletin. C'est son caractère de vieille fille qui ressort parce qu'elle est jalouse de moi ! » _

_Comment résister à mon speech fabuleux ? Il est tellement émouvant. Sauf que ça ne passera jamais parce que mes parents diront : « Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu. » Mes parents font partie d'une espèce rare qui ne peut jamais arriver à croire leur fille aînée, même lorsqu'elle jure sur la tête du pigeon de la famille qu'elle est innocente ! Pour info, le pigeon de la famille c'est la chouette de mes parents qui est tellement maigre qu'on dirait un pigeon. Je peux jurer autant que je veux sur sa tête, elle est condamnée de toute façon. Paix et amour, repose en paix petit pigeon. Mais j'ai ma chouette à moi toute seule, maintenant. La classe, hein ? Louise se moque toujours parce qu'elle ressemble à un énorme pigeon – eh oui, les pigeons ça me poursuit – à cause de sa couleur. Elle est bien grassouillette ma chouette, de couleur blanche tachetée noire, comme un Dalmatien. Et personne à Poudlard n'a une chouette Dalmatien qui a une tête de pigeon !*_

« Miss. Clerwood ! Tonna la vieille McGo en me voyant rire toute seule. Je suis en ce moment même en train de rédiger une lettre pour vos parents afin de leur expliquer votre comportement inadmissible qui n'a pas changé depuis l'année dernière, à ce que je constate. Voulez-vous aussi que j'ajoute vos rêvasseries durant vos heures de retenue ?

_Je pense qu'ils ne seraient pas très ravis, admis-je.

_Je pense aussi ! Je le pense sérieusement, miss. Clerwood ! »

Le professeur se leva et s'avança ver son élève qui trempait sa plume dans son encrier. McGonagall se planta devant la jeune fille et la fixa de toute sa hauteur. Avec un soupir, elle lui dit :

« Il va falloir changer votre comportement. Il va VRAIMENT le falloir ! Vous devriez réagir sérieusement quant à ceci car dites-vous bien qu'au bout d'un moment, ce sera l'exclusion ! »

_*NOOOOON ! Il ne faudrait peut-être pas pousser tout de même ! C'est à Élise que j'ai arraché les cheveux, pas à elle !*_

Au lieu de cela, Léa garda bien ses pensées dans son esprit, préférant ne pas aggraver sa situation.

« Continuez, lui recommanda McGonagall en retournant à son bureau. Mais au lieu de rêvasser, penser plutôt à ceci et voyez un peu les options qui s'offrent à vous. »

* * *

><p>Le cours d'Astronomie des troisièmes années allait commencer. Les élèves étaient plus ou moins rangés devant la porte de la salle du cours qui comptait le plus de dormeurs après l'Histoire de la Magie.<p>

« Alors Juliette, t'as croisé ta cousine Léa aujourd'hui ? Ricana Drago.

_La ferme… » Soupira cette dernière.

Oui, elle avait bien vu ce que sa cousine avait fait. Non, elle ne l'avait pas croisé pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle l'évitait depuis. Jamais elle ne se remettrait de voir les sourires moqueurs de ses amis dès que Léa ou Elise approchaient. Comment en arriver à ce résultat ? Léa et Elise étaient décidément folles au point qu'un rendez-vous chez St Mangouste s'imposait sérieusement !

Le professeur Sinistra ouvrit la porte et invita les élèves à entrer qui se précipitèrent tous vers le fond de la salle pour avoir une place dans les derniers rangs.

« Non ! Les arrêta-t-elle. Personne au fond. Vous venez tous devant le bureau parce que j'ai décidé de faire un plan de classe cette année. »

Les élèves soupirèrent d'agacement et rejoignirent docilement le bureau en attendant leur heure funeste où le professeur Sinistra leur désignerait la place qui leur convenait selon elle.

« Mr. Lockwood sur la table au premier rang, devant mon bureau ! » Lança d'une voix meurtrière.

Vengeance ! Après deux ans de souffrance avec cette classe, le professeur Sinistra tenait sa revanche et son sourire satisfait indiquait qu'elle était fière lorsqu'elle plaçait un élève.

« Miss. Gadish, tonna-t-elle. Je vous ai mise au second rang, entre Mr. Finnigan et Mr. Weasley. »

Les Serpentard ricanèrent alors que la jeune fille allait s'asseoir en regardant tour à tour ses nouveaux voisins d'un air écœuré. Cette année, elle allait souffrir entre ces deux nigauds. D'un côté, le rouquin Weasley qui ne comprenait jamais rien même pas quelque chose à sa vie. De l'autre, le taré des rouges fanatique des explosions. Lentement, son air de dégoût augmentant, Juliette s'assit sur sa chaise entre les deux jeunes hommes qui avaient pris du volume durant l'été. Un frisson la parcourut lorsqu'elle vit les deux couleurs rouges qui l'entouraient. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, la jeune verte n'en menait pas large, se faisant la plus petite possible pour essayer de mettre le plus de distance entre elle et eux.

« Miss. Parkman, évidemment je vous ai mise loin de miss. Gadish, annonça Sinistra sur un ton sarcastique. Devant aux côtés de Mr. Lockwood ! Et de l'autre côté, miss. Clerwood. »

La jeune fille s'avança et se plaça à la droite de Claude Lockwood, comme le lui indiquait le professeur. Sur cette table de trois, Marion observa ses nouveaux voisins. Claude, elle pouvait le supporter et même bien rire avec lui, c'était quelqu'un avec qui elle s'entendait très bien. Mais… Inézia… ? Le sort s'acharnait-il contre elle ? Déjà, la jolie blonde s'était installée toute satisfaite d'être à côté de son ami d'enfance et commençait à rapprocher sa chaise du jeune homme, s'accoudant à la table, les cils battants sans vraiment qu'elle s'en rende compte et le décolleté inutile qui pendait sur sa poitrine invisible. Cette vision fit sourire Marion. _*Trop __fine,__ pas__ de__ gros__ seins.__ NA !*_Se réjouit-elle.

« Mr. Malefoy, j'ai longuement hésité pour vous, soupira Sinistra. Et puis finalement, je vous ai mis à côté de miss. Granger à l'avant dernier rang.

_Pardon ? Demanda-t-il bien que cette question fût plus ironique qu'autre chose.

_Au quatrième rang, à côté de miss. Granger ! Insista Sinistra d'un ton menaçant.

Et miss. Wright va venir compléter le rang. »

Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur alors que cette fois-ci, c'était de lui que les Serpentard riaient, il s'avança en dévisageant Granger d'un œil noir. Il prit la table collée à la sienne et la décala un peu plus loin, ne voulant pas avoir affaire avec cette fille au sang impur. Nono, de son côté, affichait elle aussi un visage décomposé à l'idée de « venir compléter le rang » - comme l'avait si bien dit Sinistra. La jeune brune s'installa à côté de la Gryffondor, et s'accouda à la table en lui tournant le dos.

« Bien, nous pouvons commencer le cours, sourit Sinistra en s'approchant du tableau. L'année dernière, nous avons appris à lire la signification des étoiles, ce qu'elles signifiaient, leur nom et les influences qu'elles pouvaient avoir sur autrui. Cette année, nous allons pousser un peu plus nos recherches en nous intéressant aux planètes qui les entourent et aux nombreuses galaxies qui parcourent notre Univers. »

Claude s'écroula sur sa table, laissant tomber lourdement sa tête contre la table en poussant un gros soupir qui fit rire la classe entière.

« Vous avez l'air captivé Mr. Lockwood, remarqua le professeur avec un regard noir.

_Assurément… Grogna-t-il la tête dans ses bras.

_Redressez-vous ! » Commanda-t-elle.

Ce ne fut pas pour autant qu'il se redressa et le rire d'Inézia résonna dans la salle. Le professeur la foudroya du regard, lui intimant le silence.

« Vous voulez vraiment qu'on règle la question dans le bureau du professeur Rogue ? S'énerva Sinistra. Ou peut-être même avec vos parents ?

_Avec ma mère vous voulez dire, la corrigea-t-il car le jeune homme avait perdu son père tôt.

_Peu importe ! S'égosilla Sinistra. Allez-y riez vous autres ! »

Les élèves se tordaient de rire devant le professeur qui s'énervait de plus en plus. Claude avait toujours ce don de faire monter le ton dans ses cours et les élèves étaient ravis de trouver un jeu de divertissement. C'était devenu un spectacle fascinant à regarder que de voir Claude titiller Sinistra.

« Cette année, je vous préviens, je refuse de me faire mener par le bout du nez par vous tous ! C'est clair ? S'assura le professeur en posant les mains sur ses hanches d'un air sévère. Mr. Lockwood, vous êtes plus que concerné car vos singeries commencent à m'agacer. Cette année, je ne vous laisserais pas tourner mes cours au ridicule et devenir une récréation où tout le monde discute comme au salon de thé ! N'est-ce pas miss. Gadish qui discute déjà avec son voisin ! »

La jeune fille redressa la tête, surprise d'entendre son nom. Seamus plaida pour sa défense :

« Elle ne me parlait pas !

_Bien sûr, elle parle toute seule, ironisa Sinistra.

_Vous croyez vraiment que je lui parlerais ? S'étonna Juliette en dévisageant le rouge.

_Ça suffit, votre petite scène a assez duré ! Vous parlez à tout le monde, vous n'écoutez rien, mon cours vous importe peu et vous êtes la première à rire !

_N'empêche on est passé de moi à Juliette, faut cherchez le lien, ricana Claude.

_TAISEZ-VOUS ! Ou alors je vous fais renvoyer, Mr. Lockwood ! C'est l'exclusion si vous ne vous calmez pas ! Est-ce que c'est clair ? Je vous préviens que j'ai passé deux horribles années avec vous, mais je suis déterminée à ce que les choses changent et elles vont changer ! Je ne laisserais pas quelques élèves perturbateurs déranger mes cours et les élèves qui ont envie d'apprendre ! Vous en avez trop fait, je vais sévir et devenir impitoyable ! Plus aucune pitié, cette année je refuse d'être la cible de vos moqueries puérils et enfantines… »

La cloche sonna et tous les élèves se levèrent pour quitter la salle de classe tandis que le professeur hurlait qu'ils devaient rester à leur place. Seuls quelques uns écoutèrent, la majorité sortit en riant l'appel du banquet les intéressant plus que le cours d'Astronomie.


	35. Rencontre avec une espèce dangereuse :

**Chapitre 33 : Rencontre avec une espèce dangereuse : un Gryffondor !**

« J'ai froid. » Lâcha Marion alors que les élèves attendaient depuis plusieurs minutes devant la Cabane Hurlante.

La neige était déjà là, leurs traces de pas marquées derrière leur passage, tous emmitouflés dans leur manteau. Marion frissonna lorsqu'une brise de vent glaciale passa près de son cou. Elle enfouit encore plus sa tête dans son écharpe en laine, ajustant son bonnet pour ne laisser aucun passage au froid. Néanmoins, cela ne suffisait pas à faire accélérer le professeur McGongall qui faisait son cours culturel avant de lâcher les élèves dans le village de Pré-au-Lard.

Après deux années, c'était enfin à leur tour de visiter le village typique, proche de Poudlard. L'un des rares à être peuplé par des sorciers seulement. Cela, la vieille McGo l'avait répété un million de fois pour que les élèves l'assimilent bien. Tous n'avaient qu'une envie, terminer cette visite culturelle qui les barbait plus qu'autre chose et se précipiter au Trois Balais pour chercher la chaleur et le plaisir d'une bonne Bière au beurre.

« … la nuit, les villageois entendaient des hurlements venus de cette maison, d'où la légende qu'elle est hantée. Voilà donc pourquoi, nous l'appelons la Cabane Hurlante. » Expliquait McGonagall aux quelques élèves attentifs.

Les élèves frissonnaient de plus en plus, par conséquent l'écoute devenait de plus en plus pénible et de moins en moins agréable. A quand la Bière au beurre au Trois Balais ? Ils l'attendaient tous, ainsi que celui où ils seraient lâchés dans le village de Pré-au-Lard pour la première fois de leur année. Un pas de plus vers l'âge adulte, les voilà responsables de leur temps libre et seuls dans un village.

Le seul point positif de cette attente interminable était qu'il manquait un élève de troisième année. Un seul élève ! Et cet élève était Harry Potter.

_*Par __Merlin,__ nous__ sommes__ bénis !*_Songeait Marion. _*Je__ n__'__aurais __pas __supporté __d__'__être__ frigorifiée__ et__ de__ devoir__ supporter __sa __tête__ en __prime.__ Non __merci,__ on __est __déjà__ servi __avec __la __vieille__ McGo.__ Potter__ nous __aurait__ encore __sauvé__ d__'__un __danger,__ à __tous__ les __coups.__ Oui,__ parce__ qu__'__il__ semblerait__ qu__'__il __y __ait __du__ danger __partout__ avec __lui__ et__ qu__'__il__ soit __le__ seul __à__ pouvoir __nous__ sauver __puisque __c__'__est__ toujours __lui__ qui__ le__ fait.*_

« … donc vous voyez la sculpture des toits ? Interrogea McGonagall en désignant les maisons du village. Malgré la neige, on peut voir les tuiles qui montent en hauteur pour… »

Un soupire général se fit entendre du groupe d'élèves qui ne regardaient pas les toits mais les fenêtres éclairées des maisons qui laissaient voir un bon feu de cheminée. Tels des zombies, ils étaient attirés par la chaleur le seul objet de leur existence ! Douce chaleur !

« … vous verrez beaucoup mieux quand les beaux jours seront revenus, confia McGonagall fière de sa visite. Et bien maintenant, je vais vous laisser partir et vaquer à vos occupations : attention pas de bêtises ! »

Les élèves ne prirent même pas la peine de répondre à ces paroles qu'on ne leur donnait plus depuis qu'ils avaient quittés l'âge de six ans. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants, les voilà grands de pouvoir être seuls loin des adultes et libres. Ce sentiment d'excitation à l'idée d'être pour la première fois responsable d'eux-mêmes sans qu'un adulte ne soit là pour les diriger frappait fort dans leur poitrine. Un sentiment de soulagement, de liberté, de légèreté : c'était tellement mieux comme ceci !

Et voilà ainsi tous à une table au Trois Balais. Ils débarquèrent bruyamment au milieu de tous les vieux qui venaient passer du bon temps, soulagés d'être tranquilles et au calme. Ratés ! Les troisièmes années entrèrent en claquant des pieds, raclant les chaises sur le sol, criant pour se donner la conversation, riant fortement à une blague, se battant pour avoir la meilleure table, demandant à voix haute la direction des toilettes, et appelant un serveur avec force. Étrangement, depuis leur arrivé, les Trois Balais se vidait petit à petit ne laissant plus que les jeunes élèves brailler au dépit des serveurs.

« A notre première sortie au Trois Balais ! » Lancèrent les Serpentard en trinquant.

Le bruit des verres frottés claqua dans le bar suivit des rires et des emportements de joie des élèves. Enfin, un « mmm… » de satisfaction se fit entendre après qu'ils eurent goûté à la Bière au beurre. Après treize ans à boire du jus de citrouilles, ils profitaient enfin d'une boisson changeante entre amis, loin des parents et du corps professoral.

Après un moment resté au chaud à savourer la boisson et à rire, le groupe des Serpentard de troisième année se sépara pour profiter de leur sortie eux-mêmes. Marion, Nono, Théodore et Claude se dirigèrent pour débuter vers Honeydukes, la confiserie de Pré-au-Lard qui vendait une quantité importante de sucrerie disait-on. Juliette, Inézia, Pansy et Millicent s'éloignèrent vers Gaichiffon, le magasin de vêtement du village. Tandis que Lisa, Daphné, Blaise et Drago suivis de Crabbe et Goyle, entraient à Zonko, la boutique de farces et attrapes.

Entre les rayons de vêtements et d'accessoires, les quatre jeunes filles tentaient de trouver leur bonheur.

« Tu as vu, ils ne sont pas venus avec nous, fit remarquer Juliette en sortant une paire de bottes d'une étagère pour l'observer de plus près.

_J'ai vu, confirma Inézia se tournant vers elle. Vous ne vous parlez vraiment plus avec Blaise ?

_Bah apparemment, répondit-elle en reposant les bottes d'un air blasé. Je ne sais pas, je ne comprends rien en fait. Je n'ai rien compris à partir du moment où j'ai eu sa lettre qui annonçait qu'il voulait casser. Depuis, il m'évite, il ne me parle pas, bref… oui, on ne se parle plus du tout.

_Ça craint, commenta Inézia s'arrêtant devant un miroir pour en profiter de se recoiffer. Le pire c'est que Drago le suit. Avant ils étaient toujours avec nous, regarde ils traînent avec ses deux pu… »

Juliette fit les gros yeux à Inézia qui s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, lui lançant un regard d'incompréhension. Du coin de l'œil, Juliette lui désigna Pansy et Millicent non loin de là qui avaient l'habitude de traîner avec Daphné et Lisa qu'Inézia avait failli insulter à l'instant.

« Pu… Purée ! T'as vu la veste… non… le pull ! » S'exclama Inézia en reposant l'affreuse veste qu'elle avait failli sortir en guise de distraction et sortit à la place un pull avec une bonne forme.

_*C'était sûr que si elle sortait cette veste… cette horreur, là, on était grillées et les deux autres auraient compris. Comment on peut vendre ça ?*_

Juliette décrypta la veste du regard avant d'émettre un bruit de dégoût. Les deux jeunes filles ricanèrent dans les rayons sous les regards étonnés de Pansy et Millicent.

« C'est… la veste qui nous fait rire, les rassura Juliette en la brandissant.

_Viens on sort… Lui souffla Inézia en la traînant. Loin de ces deux faux-culs… »

Les deux vertes sortirent de la boutique en ricanant et se dirigèrent à grands pas vers Zonko, bras dessus, bras dessous.

« Tiens, tiens, la peste de Lisa a des vues sur ton Blaise, remarqua Inézia en entrant dans la boutique.

_Pff… Pute ! » Grogna Juliette en disparaissant derrière un rayon.

Sous les énormes rayons remplis de produits divers, les deux jeunes filles avaient une place de choix pour espionner Blaise et Lisa Verpey. De l'autre côté, Daphné riait d'un rire niais face à ce que Drago venait de lui dire. Sûrement quelque chose de drôle…

« Le rire ! Ricana Juliette.

_Mais elles sont ridicules. Ecoute ce rire niais qu'elle te fait !

_De toute évidence, elle ne trouve absolument pas drôle ce qu'il a dit mais elle rie pour lui plaire, devina Juliette tandis que Daphné continuait à rire jusqu'à ce que le jeune blond la prenne dans ses bras.

_Berrr… Il dégoûte de la prendre dans ses bras, commenta Inézia. Ça les fait rire en plus, ils sont nuls. Mais qui ça fait rire un câlin ? Haha, Drago tu m'as prise dans tes bras, c'est hilarant ! Imita-t-elle en prenant une voix niaise.

_Je m'en fiche de Drago, moi ! La coupa Juliette. Il fait ce qu'il veut avec qui il veut mais regarde moi cette… Raa ! Elle utilise la même technique que moi, elle le taquine !

_Elle fait plus que pitié, la rassura Inézia.

_Mais pathétique ! Elle m'énerve…

_Elle n'est même pas belle.

_C'est une rousse, ricana Juliette.

_Elle est blonde vénitienne, précisa Inézia. Ensuite, Juliette je te signalerais que tu es rousse !

_J'ai des reflets roux, ils sont très accentués mais je suis brune à la base. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne vois absolument pas de blond chez cette pauvre fille !

_C'est parce que c'est du blonde vénitien ! Un blond qui tire sur le roux. Comme toi, il est très accentué mais à la base, elle est blonde.

_Pff… Toujours les blondes qui attirent, ça m'énerve ! Je hais les blondes !

_Hé ! Cria Inézia d'indignation en touchant ses cheveux blonds.

_Ah, c'est vous qu'on entendait ! » S'étonna Goyle derrière elles.

Les deux jeunes filles hurlèrent de surprises et se retournèrent vers les gros lourdauds verts : Crabbe et Goyle qui portaient de nombreux produits dans leurs mains. Les deux filles échangèrent un regard avec les mêmes pensées en tête : elles venaient de faire une gaffe.

Juliette attrapa le bras d'Inézia et sortit comme si de rien n'était de la boutique. Elles se réfugièrent chez Honeydukes, passant devant Marion et Claude qui semblaient hypnotisés par une montagne de boîte à Chocogrenouilles empilée en forme de chapiteau.

« Bon, tu veux quoi ? Finit par demander Marion.

_J'hésite entre… tout, lâcha-t-il en riant.

_Au pire, tu reviendras quand t'auras des sous.

_Mais non, ça ne va pas le faire si ce soir ils ont tous des bonbons et pas moi.

_Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il y a votre fête chez les garçons dans votre dortoir… Soupira-t-elle. Choisi alors !

_Tu prends quoi, toi ?

_C'est simple : le stock de Chocogrenouilles avec quelques Fondants du Chaudron. »

Théodore Nott arriva avec un sachet à la main qui contenait ce qu'il venait d'acheter. Il s'avança à la hauteur de ses deux amis dont Claude qui hésitait toujours entre toutes les confiseries.

« Où est Nono ? Demanda Théodore en sortant une sucette de son sac qu'il fourra dans sa bouche.

_Elle dit bonjour à des gens, répondit Marion en se servant de Chocogrenouilles. Encore… Rajouta-t-elle.

_T'as pris quoi pour ce soir ? Demanda Claude à Théodore.

_Des Baguettes réglisses et des Plumes en sucres.

_Je prends des Bulles Baveuses et…

_Comme ça « et » ? Le coupa Marion. Non, non, il n'y a pas de « et » ! Je ne te paie qu'une chose, je ne suis pas ta banque et tu me rembourseras !

_Oui, je te rembourse dès qu'on est arrivé dans la salle commune. Donc, je prends les Bulles Baveuses. » Se décida-t-il.

Il se servit de Bulles Baveuses et suivit la Clerwood jusqu'à la caisse où cette dernière paya. Nono arriva enfin avec un sachet de confiserie.

« De quoi se faire une petite soirée pyjamas, lança-t-elle gaiement en agitant son sac.

_Tu disais bonjour à qui encore ? Demanda Marion en sortant de la boutique.

_A une amie de mes parents, répondit la jeune fille. On va à la Cabane Hurlante ? Proposa-t-elle.

_Allons-y ! » S'enthousiasmèrent les deux garçons.

Le petit groupe de quatre traversa donc le village de Pré-au-Lard en direction de la terrifiante maison hantée. Au passage, ils croisèrent Lisa, Daphné, Drago et Blaise qui revenaient de Zonko suivit de Crabbe et Goyle.

La Cabane Hurlante n'avait rien de rassurant, comme son nom l'indiquait c'était une maison en longueur, fabriquée de bois, qui penchait légèrement sur le côté. Un grillage entourait le périmètre de cette maison auquel les quatre verts étaient accrochés, observant la terrifiante Cabane Hurlante de loin.

« On joue au jeu de celui qui ira le plus loin ? » Lança Claude en s'avançant vers l'entrée de la clôture.

Les trois autres le suivirent sur l'allée enneigée qui menait droit vers la maison. Marion passa son bras sous celui de Nono en quête de réconfort au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la cabane. A mi-chemin, les quatre amis ralentirent le pas pour finalement se stopper à une bonne distance.

« Vous y croyez au légende sur cette maison ?

_Oui ! Répondit Marion en reculant d'un pas avec Nono.

_Vous ne voulez pas qu'on aille à Zonko ? Proposa Théodore en faisant aussi un pas en arrière.

_Vous n'êtes pas marrants… On y était presque ! Encore que… ouais, on était à la moitié mais on y était…

_Je préfère me rapprocher de Zonko. » Lancèrent-ils en s'éloignant laissant Claude derrière eux qui finit par les suivre.

* * *

><p>De leur côté, Juliette et Inézia se cachaient derrière les confiseries pour écouter ce que Lisa avait de si beau à dire à Blaise.<p>

« Oh, des souris en sucres ! S'exclama la rousse.

_Ah ouais… Répondit-il.

_Le vent ! Ricana Juliette derrière un présentoir de Chocogrenouilles.

_Je dirais même plus : un ouragan, commenta Inézia. Regarde sa tête un peu, elle est trop dégoûtée.

_Je dirais même plus : elle est dépitée. Attention, Crabbe et Goyle en approche ! »

Les deux jeunes filles se dépêchèrent de changer de cachette, se baissant le plus possible pour passer inaperçu. Au passage, elles bousculèrent une vieille avec sa petite-fille qui les dévisagea bizarrement.

« Out la vioque ! Commenta Inézia en se replaçant derrière une étagère.

_Mais regarde comment elle m'énerve ! Elle fait trop genre qu'elle a gagné…

_En même temps, Blaise t'as un peu largué donc euh… »

Juliette glissa son regard noir sur elle et fronça si bien les sourcils qu'on ne voyait presque plus ses yeux.

« Un peu… Se rattrapa Inézia avec un sourire angélique. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il veut sortir avec elle.

_Bien rattrapée, la félicita Juliette. C'est vrai qu'elle peut toujours rêver. Ce n'est pas son style de toute façon. Les rousses anorexiques, ce n'est pas pour lui.

_Je suis encore moins épaisse qu'elle ! Cingla Inézia. Et je ne suis pas anorexique !

_Sur toi c'est beau mais elle… berrr… Regarde, elle est grande et toute maigre, avec une poitrine qui ne sert à rien !

_Pansy à trois heures ! » S'écria la blonde.

Les deux jeunes filles replongèrent vers le sol et marchèrent à petits pas courbés vers la sortie. Aussitôt dehors, le vent froid les frappa de plein fouet et un cri s'éleva d'elles, emporté par le vent. Elles se rendirent le plus vite possible dans une ruelle où elles auraient pu tourner pour s'y réfugier. Tournant à leur gauche, s'attendant à trouver une rue sombre et sans vie, elles tombèrent sur deux Gryffondor. Tous les quatre hurlèrent de surprise :

« AAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Le cri perçant de Juliette dominant les aiguës d'Inézia et d'Hermione tandis que le timbre grave de Ron se faisait aussi remarquer. Les deux vertes reculèrent pour laisser passer les deux rouges quand Juliette remarqua à haute voix :

« Mais, vous ne revenez pas du salon de thé de Mrs. Pieddodu ? »

Hermione et Ron rougirent aussitôt à la remarque de cette dernière.

« Je vois, ils profitent que leur ami Potter soit absent pour faire des trucs pas très nets, commenta Inézia.

_J'ai toujours su qu'ils étaient amoureux, de toute façon.

_On revient de Scribenpenne, rétorqua Hermione agressive.

_Toujours agressifs ces lions, c'est fou ! S'exclama Juliette sur un ton ironique. C'est ça, on vous croit. Pas la peine de vous cacher, tout le monde a compris. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez à Scribenpenne ?

_On est allés acheter une plume correctrice de fautes d'orthographes pour Ron, répliqua Hermione à nouveau.

_Elle ne va pas changer de ton, celle-là ! S'exaspéra Inézia au bout d'un moment. Alors ma petite tu vas m'écouter parce que je ne te permettrais pas de me parler comme ça ! Tu connais le respect ?

_Un peu que oui ! S'énerva-t-elle.

_Dommage, un peu ce n'est pas assez, ricana Juliette.

_Laisse Ron… » Soupira la rouge alors que le Weasley s'était avancé d'un pas menaçant.

Leur dos tourné, Juliette en profita pour ramasser de la neige par terre et de la jeter sur les deux Gryffondor. La boule de neige atterrit parfaitement sur le crâne de Weasley qui s'empressa lui aussi d'en fabriquer une mais déjà les deux vertes partaient en courant dans la ruelle.

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? S'écria Inézia tandis que le rouge leur coursait après.

_On s'en fiche ! » Ricana Juliette prenant sur la gauche et courant dans la ruelle enneigée.

Derrière les Serpentard, Weasley les pourchassait armée d'une boule de neige. Lui-même était suivit par Granger qui s'exaspérait en le suppliant de revenir. Les deux jeunes filles apparurent dans l'allée principale de Pré-au-Lard en hurlant de l'aide. Le clan des six Serpentard qui sortaient de la boutique d'Honeydukes ne mit pas longtemps à réagir. Déjà Drago, Crabbe et Goyle se préparaient à attaquer le rouge qui s'arrêta soudainement dans l'allée. A ce moment, les trois Serpentard abattirent leur boule de neige sur ce dernier qui ne tenta même pas d'échapper à son sort.

« Bien visé, Drago ! » Applaudit Daphné.

Pansy la dévisagea du regard et lui donna un coup d'épaule en passant. Granger rejoignit Weasley au milieu de l'allée et le tira en arrière.

« Un gallion pour celui qui touche la sang-de-bourbe ! » Hurla Drago.

Les deux rouges détallèrent en sens inverse pour échapper à leur sort. Juliette tira sur la manche d'Inézia pour l'inviter à la suivre à travers une ruelle de Pré-au-Lard. Les deux jeunes filles se planquèrent à un angle d'attaque, armées d'une boule de neige chacune. Dès que les pas précipités de Granger et Weasley se firent entendre, elles sortirent de leur cachette et abattirent leur boule sur les deux rouges qui les reçurent sur l'épaule. Derrière, Drago, Crabbe et Goyle en profitèrent pour abattre les leurs dans le dos des rouges.

« Un avant goût de ce qu'il vous attend au prochain match de Quidditch ! » Ricanèrent la tribu Serpentard.

* * *

><p><em>Samedi 10 novembre 1993<em>

_Cher Journal,_

_Je suis rentrée de Pré-au-Lard, épuisée par tous les évènements de la journée. De belles frayeurs avec la Cabane Hurlante car Claude a insisté pour y retourner et vu que j'étais la seule à avoir pitié de lui, j'ai accepté comme une débile. Du coup, Nono et Théodore sont restés à Zonko pour découvrir tous les nouveaux articles et les tester tandis que moi j'étais avec Claude qui se moquait de moi. Evidemment, j'ai eu peur quand on était à deux pas de la maison. Je ne supporte pas les maisons hantées et tout ce qui tient de l'horreur mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'y traîne toujours. Il m'a même traîné dans la neige pour que j'avance jusqu'au portail de la maison ! Comme un sac à patate, j'étais traînée dans la neige. C'est Duke qui va être content quand il va voir mon pantalon. J'ai « mangé la neige » comme le disait Claude. Oui, il s'est bien amusé lui. Tellement plié qu'il a fini par faire un ange de neige par terre alors que j'essayais de lui échapper._

_Oui, il m'a tenu en captivité ! J'étais prisonnière et ça, je proteste ! A aucun moment, il ne m'a laissé retourner derrière le grillage, il voulait à tout prix toucher les murs de la Cabane Hurlante. Nul, hein ? Il pouvait y aller tout seul mais j'imagine qu'il devait bien s'amuser à me voir dans cet état._

_Quand je suis rentrée dans la salle commune, il m'a remboursé comme il l'avait promis et il m'a enfin lâché pour monter dans son dortoir avec les autres pour sa fête. Juliette vient de m'expliquer la raclée qu'ils ont mise à Granger et Weasley. Excellent ! J'aurais tellement aimé voir ça au lieu d'être vers la Cabane Hurlante. Quand elle me l'a raconté, j'ai explosé de rire car je voyais très bien l'image des deux Gryffondor poursuivis par tous les Serpentard._

_Le plus croustillant de cette journée ? Pansy qui s'est énervée contre Daphné ! Encore quelque chose à bien retenir parce que c'était le meilleur moment de cette journée. En rentrant dans les dortoirs, Pansy a foncé droit vers Daphné et lui a ordonné de s'éloigner de « son Dray ». Avec Nono, on avait déjà sorti les Dragées surprises pour profiter au maximum de cette querelle. Du croustillant, moi je vous le dis ! Parce qu'en plus Daphné ne s'est pas laissé faire et elle a répliqué que ce n'était pas « son Dray » - ce qui est tout à fait vrai pour ajouter mon petit commentaire. Sur le moment, j'ai préféré rien dire mais après dans les couloirs avec Nono on était morte de rire. Juliette riait moins par contre, et avec Inézia elle ne cessait de dévisager Lisa. Je l'ai même vu donné un coup de coude à Inézia lorsque Lisa sortait des dortoirs pour aller chercher un livre dans la bibliothèque de la salle commune._

_Du coup, on n'a pas partagé ce qu'on avait acheté à Pré-au-Lard, c'était tendu et personne ne voulait faire le premier pas de peur de tout se prendre. Alors avec Nono, on a fait notre petite soirée solo à nous deux. Je suis callée et mon estomac est bien rassasié. En une soirée, on a mangé tout ce qu'on avait acheté. Vivement Noël que mes parents me redonnent de l'argent._

_Au moment où je t'écris, Nono essaie de dormir dans son lit comme Daphné. Lisa lit un livre. Pansy et Millicent discutent entre elles au fond du dortoir comme Juliette et Inézia sur le lit de Juliette. Et sur ce, je vais éteindre ma lampe et me coucher._

_Bisous mon cher Journal,_

_Marion._


	36. Recherche plus ou moins fructueuse à la

**Chapitre 34 : Recherche plus ou moins fructueuse à la bibliothèque**

Louise et Colin Crivey était installés à une table de la bibliothèque, un dimanche après-midi. Plongés dans leurs recherches sur les évènements historiques qui ont marqué la révolution des créatures magiques jusqu'à la formation de la sculpture placée au Ministère de la Magie, nommée « Fontaine de la Fraternité ». Cette sculpture était une fontaine située à l'entrée du ministère représentant cinq statues d'or : une sorcière, un sorcier, un centaure, un elfe de maison et un gobelin.

Colin tournait les pages du livre qu'il venait de sortir d'une étagère et de ramener sur leur table. Il s'arrêta à une page bien précise et pointa son index sur la phrase : « La Fontaine de la Fraternité est censée rappeler l'harmonie, le lien symbolique unissant les espèces qui partagent une histoire commune et qui forment la communauté magique de Grande-Bretagne. » Les deux amis s'empressèrent de recopier la phrase sur leur devoir, activement.

Léa débarqua dans la bibliothèque avec Ginny. La jeune fille se vit foudroyer du regard par la vieille bibliothécaire Mrs. Pince qui regrettait déjà l'entrée de celle-ci. _*Un __jour, __elle__ sera __fière__ de__ me__ voir __arriver__ dans__ sa __bibliothèque __la __vioque.*_Pensa Léa en sautillant jusqu'à Louise, Colin et Ginny qui avait déjà posé ses affaires. Romilda Vane ressortit des rayons, deux livres en main et les déposa sur la table.

« Où étiez-vous passé ? Demanda Louise toujours en rédigeant sa recherche.

_Avec Seamus et Dean, on plaçait des pétards dans les cachots pour les Serpentard. Effrayants d'ailleurs ces cachots… je n'aimerais pas devoir les traverser tous les jours pour rejoindre la salle commune. Je préfère me fatiguer à monter les sept étages.

_Tu vas encore être collée, remarqua Louise.

_Mais non, c'était des petits pétards. Rien de bien méchant et en plus c'était pour se venger. Tu as entendu ce qu'il s'est passé à Pré-au-Lard ?

_Oui et je dis que c'est l'histoire de Ron et d'Hermione pas la tienne !

_Tu n'es pas marrante… Cingla Léa.

_Je suis réaliste ! Peut-être que tu n'as pas remarqué mais on doit rendre notre recherche en histoire demain !

_Je sais et je compte recopier sur Romilda, fit la jeune fille en adressant un grand sourire à la nommée.

_Non ! Rétorqua celle-ci. Tu ne recopieras pas tout, juste une question.

_Aller, fais pas ton intello !

_Elle en a marre que tu recopies sur elle à tous les devoirs d'histoire et je peux la comprendre, la défendit Louise.

_Ok, d'accord ! Capitula-t-elle. Je vais vous aider à faire vos recherches.

_Parfait, va chercher un livre sur l'esclavage des elfes de maison. » Lui lança Colin ouvrant déjà l'un des livres que venait de rapporter Romilda.

Léa se leva et partit dans les rayons à la recherche d'un livre traitant sur le sujet. Elle ressortit un livre dont le titre était : « Un amour de petit elfe ». C'était un livre pas très épais qui lui convenait par sa petite taille et les quelques pages qu'ils contenaient. Elle ouvrit le livre et s'aperçut que la taille des caractères était fort petite.

« Tiens, Léa dans une bibliothèque ! S'exclama J-B en croisant la jeune fille.

_Je fais ma recherche d'histoire. »

Léa remarqua le drôle de regard que lui jeta le Serdaigle. Cela l'étonnait-il tant qu'elle puisse faire une recherche ? _*Quelle__ réputation __je __me __suis __faite__ pour__ qu__'__on __me __regarde __comme __ça __à__ l__'__idée__ que__ je __puisse __faire__ une __recherche ?__ Je__ peux__ être__ sérieuse __quand__ je__ le__ veux !__Il__ faut __vraiment__ que __j__'__arrive __à __le__ montrer. __Désormais,__ je__ serais__ plus__ sérieuse.*_

« Pourquoi t'es dans ce rayon alors ? Interrogea J-B. C'est celui des romans.

_Ah… » Lâcha Léa en jetant un coup d'œil au livre qu'elle tenait.

En effet, le livre qu'elle tenait était bel et bien un roman sur l'esclavage de deux elfes qui se retrouvaient lors des réceptions de leurs maîtres. Le rouge monta aux joues de la jeune fille qui se sentit bien stupide sur le coup. Evidemment, elle était entrée dans le premier rayon qu'elle avait vu et n'avait pas pensé à regarder sur quel genre il traitait.

« Néanmoins, je te conseille ce livre, lui lança-t-il en s'éloignant.

_Merci… » Lui dit-elle dépitée.

_*La __nulle !__ Je__ ne __suis__ même__ pas __fichue __d__'__entrer__ dans __le__ bon rayon __!*_ Elle garda tout de même le livre dans sa main, jugeant qu'il pourrait bien servir. Léa sortit du rayon et entreprit de regarder les autres pour entrer dans celui qui traitait les livres historiques.

« Ah, on croyait que tu t'étais perdue, ricana Colin en la voyant arriver.

_Je voulais trouver un roman avant tout ! Inventa-t-elle en brandissant le livre.

_Très bien, tu fais comme tu le sens. Romilda a ramené plusieurs livres sur la révolution des gobelins, Louise et Ginny sont sur les centaures et je viens de trouver un livre sur l'importance que se donne les sorciers dans la société. Et toi ?

_J'ai seulement trouvé ce roman mais je vais chercher un documentaire.

_Parfait, essaies d'en trouver deux minimums. »

La Gryffondor hocha la tête et se tourna vers le rayon rempli de livre. Colin partit rédiger, elle souffla un coup pour se donner le courage d'épiloguer chaque titre de livre. _*C__'__est__ parti !__ A__ nous __deux__ bibliothèque !*_ Léa prit un bout du rayon et commença tête penchée à passer en revue tous les titres de livre, sortant de l'étagère ceux qui auraient pu l'intéresser sur sa recherche.

Elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec trop gros livres qui traitaient tous sur l'esclavage des elfes de maison. Sans même prendre le temps de souffler, elle prit le premier livre et l'ouvrit à la bonne page pour se plonger dans sa lecture sous le regard admiratif de Louise. _*Quand__ elle__ veut, __elle__ peut.*_Remarqua-t-elle. _*Il__ suffit__ juste__ de __la__ motiver __un__ peu.*_Elle le savait, sa cousine n'était pas bête juste qu'elle était insouciante. Elle fonçait à toute vitesse vers un mur, se cassait la figure dessus mais se relevait à chaque fois en se disant que ce n'était rien. Des murs, ils y en auraient des tas mais foncer dessus en se disant que ce n'était pas grave n'était pas la solution pour les démolir. Analyser avant de foncer.

« On les marquait au fer rouge avec le sceau familiale pour qu'on sache à qui appartenaient les elfes, lut Léa avec une expression d'horreur.

_Parfait pour notre devoir, commenta Colin en trempant déjà sa plume dans son encrier. On a notre plan ! En premier, on décrit les problèmes avec les centaures. Deuxièmement, l'esclavage des elfes. Ensuite on parlera de la révolution des gobelins. Puis les sorciers qui se croyaient supérieurs. Et on termine avec la fontaine de la Fraternité.

_Je pense qu'on devrait parler au tout début des sorciers qui se croyaient supérieurs, intervint Léa. Ce serait mieux d'exposer la cause du problème donc de parler des sorciers qui se croyaient plus puissants, etc. Ensuite on parle des problèmes avec les centaures, les elfes et les gobelins et on termine par le dénouement : la fontaine de la Fraternité. Pour qu'on sache bien d'où tous ces évènements proviennent. S'il y a eu une révolution des gobelins, c'est bien à cause des sorciers.

_Oui, acquiesça Colin éblouit. C'est tout à fait ça. On va suivre ton plan plutôt. Tout le monde a entendu ? »

Les Gryffondor hochèrent la tête en signe d'accord.


	37. Un Noël enneigé en famille

**Chapitre 35 : Un Noël enneigé en famille**

Assise sur le sofa de sa chambre près d'un bon feu de cheminée, Marion était plongée dans son livre. Toujours vêtue de son pyjama, la jeune fille n'avait pas bougé de la matinée. Elle s'était réveillée en douceur, traînant un peu dans son lit en attendant que Duke n'apporte son petit-déjeuner sur un plateau d'argent. Ensuite, elle avait pris son livre et lisait depuis la matinée, une couverture sur ses jambes, tout à fait détendue.

Sa mère entra dans sa chambre et ouvrit la bouche pour réprimander sa fille lorsqu'elle la vit allongée et en pyjama alors que le déjeuner approchait. Finalement, préférant restée gentille pour les vacances de sa fille notamment le jour de Noël, elle lui demanda simplement :

« Tu as aidé Duke à mettre la table, bien sûr ?

_Hein ? Répondit sa fille absente sans même lever les yeux de son livre.

_La table ! Aller, active-toi ! Commença-t-elle à s'énerver. Dépêches-toi, ce soir on a du monde !

_Ouais, ouais…

_Ce n'est pas « ouais, ouais » c'est tout de suite !

_J'arrive ! » Répondit Marion en levant enfin les yeux.

Sa mère referma la porte en espérant que sa fille allait véritablement s'activer. Il ne fallait pas rêver, non plus ! Aussitôt la porte refermée, Marion avait déjà oublié ce que sa mère venait de lui dire. La voilà repartit dans sa lecture, laissant les minutes tournées et Duke, l'elfe de maison, seul en bas pour mettre la table. _*Je n'y crois pas ! Elle a trompé son mari…* _Se disait Marion tout en dévorant son livre. _*Et c'est pour ça que le mari est devenu gay ? Le pauvre mari trompé a décidé de se reconvertir après son divorce. Ah, mais il s'est remarié avec l'assassin de sa fille ! Marty Keaton et sa coupe de cheveux absolument horrible ! Sa fille qui était devenue gothique après le divorce de ses parents a été assassinée par le nouveau mari de son père ! Affreux… Et sa mère, elle fait quoi ? Toujours en Floride avec son amant ?* _

C'était le chapitre révélateur de cette histoire et la jeune fille était complètement immergée par l'histoire totalement inconstante de cette famille. Il fallait qu'elle lise la suite ! On frappa à la porte.

« Mmmm… ? Répondit Marion qui lisait ligne par ligne.

_Le déjeuner va commencer, mademoiselle, lui apprit Duke en entrant.

_J'arrive bientôt…

_Bien, mademoiselle. »

Marion voulait terminer son chapitre avant de devoir descendre pour trouver la mauvaise mine de sa mère qui n'allait pas apprécié qu'elle n'avait pas mise la table et… _*Et merde !* _Jura-t-elle en plaçant son marque page et refermant son livre. Elle le jeta sur son sofa et se redressa en quête de vêtement à se mettre. Si elle descendait en pyjama, c'était la fin de sa vie. Il fallait que sa mère croie au moins qu'elle se soit activée pour s'habiller, c'était primordial. La jeune fille ouvrit son placard en grand et arpenta les vêtements qu'elle pourrait mettre. Une robe d'hivers et un collant noir en laine qu'elle mettait depuis une semaine, parfait ! Marion ôta son pyjama et enfila ses vêtements à toute vitesse, attrapant un élastique près de sa coiffeuse. Tandis qu'elle sortait de sa chambre pour descendre dans la salle à manger, elle attacha ses cheveux en un chignon plus ou moins bien fait.

« Marion ! Cria Guillaume en bas des escaliers. On mange !

_J'arrive, répondit sa sœur en arrivant en haut.

_Tout de suite a dit maman !

_OUIIIII ! » Cria-t-elle.

Elle dévala les escaliers et rejoignit la salle à manger avec un beau sourire innocent aux lèvres face à l'air sévère de ses parents. Elle s'installa en essayant de faire transmettre un message de paix par son expression joyeuse mais cela n'arrangea absolument pas l'humeur de ses parents qui la fixaient d'un regard noir.

« La table a été mise, fit remarquer Mrs. Clerwood.

_Félicitation à Duke, lança Marion.

_Je t'avais demandé de descendre l'aider ! S'énerva-t-elle. Il va falloir que tu t'actives ! Tu n'as rien mais absolument rien fait des vacances. On a du monde ce soir, tu as intérêt à te bouger un peu !

_J'aime bien traîner le matin, mais cet après-midi, je vais m'activer, promit-elle alors que Duke lui servait son entrée.

_Tu as rangé ta chambre ?

_Pas encore, fit Marion en prenant sa fourchette.

_Tu as commencé tes devoirs comme tu aurais dû le faire depuis une semaine ? »

Sa fille prit précipitamment une bouchée de son entrée pour éviter de devoir répondre tout en contemplant sa splendide assiette de porcelaine.

« Tu as appris tes cours de potion ?

_Oui ! S'exclama Marion en relevant soudainement la tête.

_C'est très bien. Apprends tes cours de potion et tu auras la moyenne à tes examens. Il faut connaître ses cours…

_... c'est la base. » Termina Marion.

_*Il faut vraiment que j'écrive les dix commandements de maman.* _Se promit-elle. _*Pour ce qui est des cours de potions, je les ai malheureusement oublié dans les dortoirs… Comme c'est dommage…*_

En vérité, Marion avait volontairement oublié ses cours de potion car elle avait prédit que sa mère l'obligerait à travailler cette matière dont elle n'en avait rien à faire.

* * *

><p>Juliette remonta dans sa chambre après le déjeuner cuisiné par Nelya. Son père était depuis le matin même à la Baguette Enchantée pour ne pas avoir de travail le soir de Noël. Quand elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, une odeur de fauve la frappa de plein fouet. On savait déjà qui avait passé ses vacances à dormir ! La jeune fille se précipita pour ouvrir la fenêtre afin d'aérer cette chambre. Juliette aperçut ensuite la pile de vêtement qui traînait par terre depuis le même matin. Au lieu de ramasser cette boule de linge, la jeune fille s'allongea dans son lit et se roula sous ses couvertures encore chaudes. Quel bonheur d'être sous une couette chaude avec un petit feu de cheminée qui chauffait la pièce ! Tout en lisant les lettres qu'elle venait de recevoir de ses amis, elle se roulait en boule sous sa couette éprouvant le simple plaisir de la chaleur et de la relaxation. La neige tombait en gros flocon dehors et le vent entrait par la fenêtre ce qui obligea Juliette à se lever pour la refermer. Rester au chaud sous la couette c'était bien mais il fallait ranger ! Sa mère n'apprécierait sans doute pas si elle voyait les robes et les pulls qui traînaient dans la pièce.<p>

« Nelya ! » Appela Juliette.

La petite elfe de maison apparut en s'inclinant devant sa maîtresse.

« Oui, miss Juliette ?

_Je suis épuisée… Soupira la jeune fille. Range cette chambre !

_Oui, miss Juliette. » Acquiesça Nelya.

Voilà qui était bien mieux ainsi lorsque l'elfe commença à remettre les vêtements dans la penderie. Afin d'être sûre qu'elle serait en pleine forme pour le soir de Noël, Juliette sortit en direction de la salle de bain qu'elle trouva fermer. Elle pouvait aller dans celle du bas mais celle du haut contenait une baignoire, ce que n'avait pas la salle de bain du bas. Quant à celle de ses parents, les enfants n'avaient pas le droit d'y accéder. Chacun sa salle de bain ! Les parents avaient la leur, et les enfants se partageaient celle du haut avec une baignoire et une douche, ou celle du bas qui ne contenait qu'une douche.

« Charlotte ! » Tonna-t-elle en forçant sur la poignée.

Juliette entendit sa sœur remuée dans la baignoire et elle crut même l'entendre rire.

« Charlotte ! S'énerva-t-elle en secouant de plus en plus la poignée. Sors tout de suite !

_Attends que je sorte ! Cria-t-elle derrière la porte.

_Non, tu sors immédiatement ! Charlotte, dehors ! Tu vas prendre une douche au pire !

_Non, je prends un bain !

_Je te jure que j'ouvre la porte avec ma baguette si tu ne sors pas ! »

Aucune réponse. Juliette prit cela comme un défi et se précipita dans sa chambre où en entrant elle percuta Nelya qui était accroupie pour ramasser une chemise.

« Pousse-toi, stupide elfe ! » Hurla-t-elle en la repoussa d'un geste.

Nelya bascula face contre terre sous la pression de sa jeune maîtresse. Juliette attrapa sa baguette sur son chevet et retourna devant la porte de la salle de bain.

« Charlotte, j'ai ma baguette en main ! La prévint-elle. Et j'hésiterais pas à…

_Non, mais… Juliette ! Protesta sa sœur. MAMAN ! »

Des pas précipités arrivèrent depuis l'étage inférieur quand la mère des deux filles accourut en entendant le cri de Charlotte. En voyant sa fille avec sa baguette à la main, Mrs. Gadish leva les yeux au ciel, épouvantée :

« Non, Juliette ça ne va plus là… Soupira-t-elle. Va dans ta chambre ! Tu ne devais pas la ranger ? Tu n'as pas des devoirs ?

_Non, j'ai tout fait !

_Et bien trouve-toi une autre occupation que de traumatiser ta sœur ! S'époumona sa mère.

_Comme quoi ? J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai à faire !

_Bien, tu vas descendre avec moi pour m'aider à emballer les cadeaux de Noël.

_Mais…

_Dépêche-toi ! Et je ne veux rien entendre !

_Oui, bien sûr… Grinça sa fille. Laissons Charlotte la traumatisée prendre son bain tranquillement, s'amuser comme elle veut ! Laissons-la tout faire !

_Juliette, tu te tais ! Quand t'auras soixante ans et que t'auras trois enfants, on en reparlera ! Et Charlotte, tu te dépêches de sortir pour laisser la place à ta sœur quand elle aura fini d'emballer les cadeaux. »

D'un pas nonchalant, Juliette descendit dans le salon. Les cadeaux pour ses cousines et son cousin l'attendaient sur la table basse. Docilement, elle prit le premier qui était pour sa cousine Marion et l'emballa avec sa baguette.

Après avoir fini, elle remonta vers la salle de bain, heureuse de pouvoir enfin prendre son bain. Charlotte était sortie depuis quelques minutes et enfin la salle de bain lui appartenait ! Lui appartenait… jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit son frère Antoine commencer à fermer la porte.

« Antoine, tu te pousses ! Tu dégages ! Cria sa sœur en coinçant le battant de la porte pour l'éviter de refermer la porte.

_Mais non, dégage toi ! Répliqua-t-il en forçant.

_Non, non ! Maman a dit que c'était à moi d'aller à la salle de bain après ! Toi, tu vas en bas !

_Maman elle n'est pas là pour l'instant !

_Tu te pousses, maintenant ! » Tonna-t-elle.

Les nouveaux cris de ses enfants alertèrent Mrs. Gadish qui monta une nouvelle fois vers cette fichue salle de bain qui lui gâchait sa journée.

« Vous arrêtez ! Hurla-t-elle. Ça suffit ! Dans votre chambre tous les deux, comme ça pas d'histoire !

_T'avais dit que c'était à moi ! Protesta Juliette.

_Chut ! Je ne veux rien entendre !

_Mais…

_Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Il faut toujours crier dans cette famille ! Dans votre chambre ! »

Le frère et la sœur finirent par abandonner et rentrèrent dans leur chambre se dévisageant l'un à l'autre tandis que leur mère redescendait vers le salon en soupirant :

« Ma tête, ma tête… Nelya, un thé ! »

* * *

><p>La pire des punitions que pouvait infliger une mère à sa fille, c'était de l'interdire de jouer tant qu'elle ne saurait pas par cœur sa leçon de Botanique. Léa gémissait à la table de la salle à manger devant ses cours sur les différentes variétés magiques des plantes. Zorua, l'elfe de maison, passait la serpillière près d'elle en supportant ses ruminements. Après avoir reçu la lettre du professeur McGonagall, les parents de Léa n'était pas très fiers de leur fille et préféraient serrer la visse pour s'assurer que cela ne déborderait sur les mauvais côtés.<p>

A côté, Pauline s'amusait à jouer au tigre sur le tapis de la salle à manger tandis qu'Elise s'amusait avec une poupée parlante qui était programmée pour jouer à la maîtresse d'école. Léa avait non seulement sa petite sœur Pauline qui bondissait sur la table et les chaises en rugissant, mais aussi la voix magique de la poupée d'Élise.

« Madame, je n'arrive pas à lancer ce sort, disait la poupée en brandissant d'une manière robotisée sa baguette qu'elle tenait.

_Grrr ! Rugissait Pauline en descendant des chaises.

_J'apprends vite !

_Grrr !

_Je voudrais lire le livre de Sortilège !

_Grrr !

_Ce n'est pas le livre de Sortilège, c'est celui de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Dommage !

_Grrr !

_Oui ! C'est le livre de Sortilège !

_Grrr !

_J'ai tout compris madame ! Je crois que je suis prête pour mes examens !

_ASSEZ ! Hurla Léa en se levant de sa chaise. Élise, tu m'éteins cette poupée, je n'en peux plus ! Ça fait dix fois qu'elle dit qu'elle est prête pour ses examens ! Pauline, va joué au tigre dans ta chambre ! »

Les deux blondes consentirent à laisser leur grande sœur tranquille et montèrent dans leur chambre pour continuer à jouer. Nelya hocha la tête d'approbation, heureuse que cette histoire ne se soit pas terminée en une dispute générale. Si tout continuait comme ceci, lorsque Mr. et Mrs. Clerwood rentreraient de la Baguette Enchantée, ils seraient heureux de trouver leurs trois filles sagement occuper.

« Tu sais quoi Zorua ? Demanda Léa.

_Non, mademoiselle ? S'interrogea la petite elfe prête à écouter l'ordre de la jeune fille.

_J'ai lu un livre sur l'esclavage des elfes, je trouve que c'est injuste ! Et le pire, c'est que tout le monde croit que c'est terminé.

_Les choses se sont améliorées, la rassura-t-elle.

_Qu'est-ce qui a changé à par que le fer rouge n'existe plus ! S'étonna-t-elle.

_Mademoiselle, retournez à votre cours de Botanique.

_Je connais mon cours. J'ai le temps de passer la serpillière avec toi !

_Par… Pardon ? S'étonna-t-elle. Non, non, non mademoiselle ! Posez ça tout de suite, mademoiselle !

_Chut ! Je veux passer la serpillière, c'est trop demandé ?

_Vous n'avez jamais passé la serpillière, remarqua l'elfe en s'approchant pour reprendre l'outil de ménage.

_Tu vas m'apprendre ! Recula Léa

_Mademoiselle, posez ça, je vous prie.

_C'est un ordre ! Tonna la jeune fille. Je veux que tu m'apprennes à passer la serpillière. »

Zorua fixa la serpillière dans les mains de sa jeune maîtresse et capitula pour obéir à son ordre. L'elfe s'était toujours trouvée chanceuse d'être arrivée dans cette famille car elle avait eu des maîtres cléments en général ainsi que trois petites filles adorables. Jamais aucune d'elles n'avaient manqué à sa tâche pour l'aider à mettre la table ou à vider l'évier. Maintenant, Léa insistait pour l'aider à passer la serpillière. La serpillière ! Quelle sorcière donnerait comme ordre à son elfe de lui apprendre à nettoyer sa maison ?

Mais la jeune fille ne s'arrêta pas là. N'ayant rien à faire de sa journée, Léa voulut tout faire avec Zorua. Déjà plus petite, elle avait toujours voulu faire comme Zorua car contrairement aux membres de sa famille qui passaient leur temps à se détendre en buvant un thé ou à rester au chaud dans leur lit, Léa avait horreur de n'avoir rien à faire. Il fallait qu'elle soit toujours en mouvements, qu'elle fasse toujours quelque chose, une occupation. Enfant, Zorua l'avait toujours occupé avec des jeux simples mais maintenant qu'elle grandissait et que les injustices de la société la frappaient, Léa voulait utiliser son énergie pour faire quelque chose d'utile.

A deux, les tâches ménagères avançaient plus vite et se terminèrent avant le retour des parents de Léa. Du coup, la jeune fille entraîna l'elfe dans sa chambre pour lui présenter ce qu'elle comptait porter ce soir.

« J'ai remarqué que les sorciers et sorcières s'habillaient toujours dans les mêmes tons et avec toujours la même forme. Voilà pourquoi, j'ai décidé d'ajouter moi-même quelques petites choses sur ma tenue. » Expliqua-t-elle en sortant sa robe verte émeraude qu'elle allait porter.

C'était une robe manche longue qui avait la forme la plus commune. Mais Léa avait prévu d'y rajouter un ruban noir autour de sa taille avec lequel elle nouerait un nœud sur le côté droit.

« En dessous, un collant noir évidemment, continuait-elle en sortant les accessoires. Des bottines pour les chaussures et pour la coiffure j'ai prévu de me faire une couette avec un ruban noir. Je ferais un nœud qui rappellera celui que j'ai autour de la taille. En plus petit, bien sûr. Comment tu trouves ?

_Je trouve que cette tenue vous ira très bien, mademoiselle. » La rassura Zorua.

* * *

><p>Louise et sœur Marie rentraient dans la maison, les joues en feu. Après une bonne demi-heure dehors à faire des anges de neiges sur le sol, elles étaient frigorifiée et avaient besoin d'un bon chocolat chaud. Guyddo s'empressa d'en préparer deux lorsqu'elles se posèrent dans la salle à manger. Les deux sœurs haletaient, un grand sourire étirant leurs lèvres au souvenir de cet après-midi. Elles avaient commencé par inventer un spectacle de danse avec Emma et Laura pour leurs parents qui avaient applaudi au final. Puis Louise et Marie s'étaient tournées vers de la peinture tandis que Laura et Emma montaient dans leur chambre. Et pour finir, les deux sœurs étaient sorties s'amuser un peu dans le jardin pour profiter de la neige.<p>

« Ils l'ont attrapé ! S'écria Mr. Clerwood en lisant le journal. Ils ont attrapé Sirius Black !

_Non ! S'étonna Mrs. Clerwood en arrivant dans le salon. Comment ?

_Ils l'ont attrapé à Dunstall !

_Pas très loin de Poudlard, remarqua-t-elle attirant l'attention de Louise. Il peut très bien se faufiler encore pour échapper aux détraqueurs. Il leur a déjà échappé une fois, il recommencera !

_C'est vrai, le ministère ne sait toujours pas comment il a pu le faire, admit son mari. Il est très fort !

_Il ne vient pas à Poudlard j'espère ! S'horrifia leur fille en arrivant dans le salon.

_On te retira de l'école s'il vient, ne t'inquiètes pas, la rassurèrent-ils.

_Et avec Harry Potter à Poudlard, j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit sa destination, estima son père.

_Va te préparer Louise, on part dans une heure. » Fit Mrs. Clerwood en coupant court à la conversation.

Regardant tour à tour son père puis sa mère, Louise finit par obéir et monta se préparer en laissant son chocolat chaud dans la cuisine dont Marie se fit une joie de boire. Dans sa chambre, Louise ouvrit son placard et chercha en vain le haut qu'elle avait prévu de porter pour la veille de Noël. Emma entra dans sa chambre avec Laura pour que Louise les aide à nouer leur corset derrière.

« Vous ne pouvez pas aller demander à Guyddo ? » Demanda Louise pour leur faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas envie de les aider.

Surtout qu'elle cherchait toujours son haut noir et qu'elles encombraient sa chambre. Ses petites sœurs sortirent et Louise en profita pour vider entièrement sa penderie à la recherche de son fameux haut noir. Elle avait une idée bien précise de ce qu'elle voulait porter ce soir et savoir qu'elle ne trouvait pas ce qu'elle cherchait la rendait nerveuse. La jeune fille remit ses longs cheveux bruns derrière ses oreilles et commença à tout inspecter. Elle tomba sur les horribles pulls tricolores que sa cousine Marion lui avait passés.

« Par Merlin ! » Lâcha-t-elle en les jetant plus loin dans un coin de la pièce.

Comment sa cousine avait-elle pu mettre ces horreurs pareilles ? Il y avait deux ou trois choses auxquelles Louise devait parler avec sa cousine car elle n'était même pas sûre que ces pulls aient été à la mode à une époque. Oubliant les affreux pulls tricolores qui n'étaient pas son problème le plus urgent, elle se remit en chasse de ce qu'elle cherchait. Les pulls tricolores attendraient leur heure !

Enfin, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait ! Son haut noir avec une fleur synthétique de couleur grise cousue au dessus sur le côté. Elle retira ce qu'elle portait pour l'enfiler et s'assurer qu'il n'était pas trop petit. Louise grandissait tellement vite qu'elle ne se serait pas étonnée qu'il ne lui aille plus. Mais non, il lui allait encore. Toute heureuse, elle laissa son haut tombé en tunique et enfila un leggins par-dessous ainsi que des bottines puis se rendit près de sa coiffeuse. Très peu de maquillage pour Louise mais une petite touche de sombre à paupière et de mascara, le tout était fait. Pour la coiffure, la jeune fille s'attacha les cheveux en une couette sur le côté droit.

Lorsque Louise descendit, prête pour la soirée de Noël que la famille Clerwood-Gadish passait dans le deuxième manoir, sa mère se démenait pour trouver une autre robe pour Laura qui venait de renverser son parfum dessus.

« Séverine, on t'attend ! S'impatientait Mr. Clerwood déjà prêt avec les trois autres filles.

_On arrive ! Deux minutes ! » Répondit sa femme depuis la chambre de Laura.

Au final, la jeune fille fut vêtue d'une robe noire toute simple qui la rendait pourtant très charmante.

* * *

><p>Juliette avait le choix entre une tunique en laine noir très chic avec un leggins, ou un petit top noir à paillette avec un jean ou encore une jupe avec une veste. Quelle tenue choisir ? Elle commença à essayer toutes les possibilités. Charlotte entra dans sa chambre, les lèvres barbouillées d'une couleur rouge passion.<p>

« T'as vu, Juliette ? Ricana-t-elle.

_Magnifique… S'enthousiasma faussement sa sœur. Enlève ça ! » Grogna-t-elle d'un ton agressif.

Charlotte se précipita dans la salle de bain pour retirer le rouge à lèvre qu'elle avait chipé dans la trousse à maquillage de sa sœur. Juliette se décida finalement sur la jupe avec la veste. Elle entra dans la salle de bain et commença à se maquiller devant les yeux émerveillés de Charlotte qui avait toujours admiré sa sœur malgré les différents qui pouvaient exister entre elles depuis cette année.

« Tu pourras me maquiller après ? Demanda-t-elle.

_Ouais, attend. » Accepta Juliette.

Un petit coup de rose à lèvre, un peu de fard à paupières, des paillettes sur les joues et Charlotte était aux anges.

« Et voilà, toute belle ! Lança-t-elle en admirant son œuvre.

_Merci. » La remercia Charlotte en sortant toute heureuse de la salle de bain.

Juliette jeta un dernier regard à son reflet dans le miroir pour s'assurer de son apparence et finit par descendre, prête pour la soirée qui allait suivre.

* * *

><p>« Léa, tu te dépêches ! S'égosillait sa mère.<p>

_Oui, oui, oui… » Marmonnait sa fille.

Elle hésitait encore sur le maquillage à adopter pour la soirée. Elise et Pauline étaient déjà prêtes et tout le monde l'attendait en bas. Léa entendait depuis sa chambre, son père qui ronchonnait.

« Léa ! On va être en retard ! » Répéta sa mère.

Bon, aller hop, Léa décida de se mettre légèrement du blush sur les joues, un peu de mascara et un touche de gloss. Elle était prête, il ne manquait plus qu'à enfiler ses chaussures et le tout serait complet. Voilà, elle était prête !

« Alors, Zorua ? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers la petite elfe qui l'observait.

_Vous êtes très jolie, mademoiselle.

_Merci, la remercia-t-elle avec un sourire franc.

_Léa ! » S'énerva sa mère.

Léa passa un dernier coup devant le miroir puis descendit rejoindre sa famille tandis que tous l'attendaient en s'impatientant dans le hall.

« Bon, tu me réciteras demain ta leçon de Botanique, hein ?

_Joyeux noël, maman ! Lança ironiquement Léa. Oui… » Se reprit-elle lorsque son père lui fit les gros yeux.

* * *

><p>Marion coiffait ses cheveux, l'air désespéré. Ses cheveux étaient bouclés, frisés, ondulés, on ne savait pas trop. Tout ce que Marion savait, c'était qu'ils n'étaient pas lisses ! ? Désespéré, elle tenta de les lisser. Bon, ils étaient assez obéissants. Il y avait toujours quelques mèches qui rebiquaient à l'arrière mais le reste n'était pas trop mal. Ses cheveux avaient dû avoir pitié d'elle ! « Regarde cette laideur ! Avaient-ils dû se dire. Je refuse de faire partit de cette chose ! Que cette fille soit laide, très bien, mais au moins que les gens se disent qu'elle a de beaux cheveux ! » Marion fit une grimace devant son reflet. Non, elle n'était tout de même pas si moche que ça ! <em>*Il y a pire que moi*<em> Se rassura-t-elle. _*Pense à Millicent, pense à Millicent, pense à Millicent…* _ Se disait-elle dans ces moments-là. L'image de son horrible camarade lui apparut. La jeune fille eut des frissons rien qu'à l'imaginer dans une robe de soirée. C'était sûr, elle était au moins plus jolie que cette fille !

La soirée allait bientôt commencer et pour marquer ce moment, Marion attrapa son journal en espérant pouvoir noter ne serait-ce qu'un petit message.

Samedi 24 décembre 1993

_Cher Journal,_

_Ce soir, c'est le grand soir ! J'attend avec impatience d'entendre la sonnette dans le hall et que l'on ouvre la porte. On va encore pouvoir se gaver jusqu'à exploser, comme à tous les Noëls. On va pouvoir narguer Léa avec le plateau de fromage et Juliette avec le plateau de saumon. Louise et moi, on va encore tout engloutir. A chaque fois, on va prendre un peu de tout mais cette année, il faut qu'on passe avant Antoine parce que l'année dernière, il avait tout mangé._

_Ah ! J'entends la porte d'entrée sonnée !_

_Joyeux Noël cher Journal,_

_Marion._

Marion ferma son journal et se précipita à l'étage inférieur. Elle croisa, dans le couloir, Guillaume qui entraînait déjà Laura et Emma pour jouer à cache-cache. Arrivée dans le salon, elle fit la bise à son oncle et sa tante Olivier et Séverine, puis à Marie avant de serrer Louise, dans ses bras. Les deux cousines s'empressèrent de monter dans la chambre de Marion. Aussitôt arrivée, Louise se jeta sur le lit et commença à faire la folle. Durant les soirées de Noël, il ne fallait parfois pas chercher à comprendre ce que les cousines disaient ou faisaient. Juste qu'elles aimaient délirer, se lâcher, profiter, faire la fête et s'amuser.

« Regarde ! » Lança Louise à sa cousine avec l'idée de faire une figure de gymnastique.

Elle se mit par terre, prête à éblouir Marion mais s'écroula au sol, se tordant de rire.

« Attend… je sens que je vais faire une connerie. » Dit-elle en riant.

Puis elle se redressa et commença à faire sa figure avant que Léa n'entre dans la chambre en criant :

« BOUH ! »

Marion sursauta et Louise s'écroula de nouveau par terre. Fière d'elle-même, la jeune cousine ricana à sa bonne blague qui marchait à tous les coups. Les trois cousines se serrèrent dans les bras finalement, heureuses de se retrouver. Après cette étreinte, Léa trouva enfin un mauvais coup à faire :

« Les minis parfums ! » Hurla-t-elle en se précipitant vers les échantillons de parfum qui trônaient dans une vitrine de la chambre. Pourquoi était-ce un mauvais coup ? Parce que Marion détestait qu'on touche à cette vitrine, c'était la seule chose de maniaque chez la cousine et c'était excellent pour le plan de Léa.

« MOUHAHAHA ! » Criait-elle alors que Marion escaladait son lit pour la rattraper.

Louise se précipita vers la penderie en profitant que l'attention de sa cousine soit attirée par autre chose pour vérifier qu'elle ne cachait pas encore des affreux pulls tricolores dans son placard. Elle se soulagea en ne voyant que des robes de bonnes qualités et des uniformes pour l'école.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle fait, l'autre ! Lança Marion qui immobilisait Léa à terre.

_Je vérifiais si tu avais encore des horribles pulls tricolores à me passer ! J'en ai retrouvé dans ma penderie. Mais comment t'as pu mettre des trucs pareils ?

_C'était à la mode à mon époque, se défendit Marion.

_Dans ta jeunesse, ma chère ! Rétorqua Louise avec l'accent d'une bourgeoise. Du temps de ta jadis jeunesse, on mettait donc ces merveilleux pulls tricolores ?

_Navré très chère que cela ne vous plaise point, répondit Marion sur le même accent.

_Hey ! Les appela Léa qui était étalée par terre, sous le poids de sa cousine assise sur elle. Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que lorsque la mode est passée, il n'y a plus qu'une chose à faire : mettre tout au feu pour recommencer une nouvelle penderie.

_C'est toi qu'on va mettre au feu ! Répliqua sadiquement Marion. Mouhahaha ! Moi aussi je peux faire des mauvais coups ! »

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Juliette plus belle que jamais dans la chambre. Avec un grand sourire hypocrite qu'elle utilisait quand quelque la gênait, elle salua ses quatre cousines en évitant de regarder sa cousine Léa étalée sur le sol. Marion se redressa pour la laisser respirer.

« Juliette ! S'écria Léa, euphorique de retrouver sa cousine.

_Léa… Marmonna-t-elle en se rapprochant de Louise comme apeurée. Celle qui nous a donné la honte en se battant avec sa petite sœur en salle de permanence.

_C'est du passé, tenta Léa.

_T'as vraiment été nulle sur ce coup-là, rétorqua Juliette.

_T'es nulle toi aussi parce que des hontes, il y en a tous les jours et la semaine suivante s'était déjà oublié !

_T'es pathétique… mais je t'aime bien quand même, avoua-t-elle. Approche ! »

Léa s'avança et aussitôt, Juliette la fit prisonnière en lui collant les bras derrière le dos, criant :

« Tous sur Léa ! »

Les deux autres se précipitèrent sur la jeune fille qui hurla. Les quatre cris résonnèrent dans tout le manoir et les parents échangeaient des regards dans le salon tandis que leurs filles hurlaient depuis la chambre de Marion.

« Tous sur Juliette ! Entendait-on.

_Tous sur Louise !

_Non, tous sur Marion ! »

Et pour finir, les quatre cris perçants des cousines suivis par des éclats de rires.


	38. La cruelle loi du sport

**Chapitre 36 : La cruelle loi du sport**

« Hey, Marion ! »

La Serpentard se retourna vers celui qui l'appelait. Un Poufsouffle… Quelle joie… ! Bien qu'il soit de son année car ils partageaient le cours de Botanique, elle n'avait jamais retenu son nom et ne s'en était d'ailleurs jamais soucié de le connaître.

« Je suis Wayne Hopkins, se présenta-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux noirs, on est ensemble en Botanique… tu te souviens ? S'assura-t-il en voyant son air d'incompréhension.

_Oui, oui, je me souviens de toi, le rassura-t-elle.

_Bon alors je vais faire court : mon pote, toi, un rencard, Trois Balais. »

La jeune fille ne cilla pas une seule seconde attendant la suite de la phrase qui ne vint pourtant pas. Le jeune Poufsouffle la fixait, les yeux pétillants d'excitation. Enfin, Marion baissa son regard pour le toiser de la tête au pied, retenant un air écœuré en passant devant son blason qui représentait un blaireau.

« C'est qui ton pote ? Demanda-t-elle.

_Il est là-bas ! Dit-il le montrant. Il s'appelle Zacharias Smith. Pas mal, hein ? »

Elle faillit s'étouffer en voyant le blason jaune d'un garçon pourtant très charmant. Grand, blond, il affichait un beau sourire arrogant et sûr de lui qui fit rire la jeune fille intérieurement.

« Alors ? S'impatienta Wayne qui commençait à trouver le temps long.

_Non, ça va aller, refusa-t-elle.

_Quoi !

_Tu diras à ton pote que je lui dis : non.

_Et bien, ce sera Juliette alors ! Lâcha-t-il.

_Comment ça ? S'étonna la jeune fille en se retournant.

_Zach hésitait entre toi et ta cousine, il t'avait choisi et finalement il va demander à Juliette.

_D'accord… Tu lui souhaiteras bonne chance de ma par ! » Lança-t-elle lorsqu'il s'éloignait vers ses amis Poufsouffle pour annoncer la nouvelle.

_*Il en aura bien besoin de la chance, tiens.* _ Ricana-t-elle intérieurement. Nono arriva après avoir salué un groupe de Serdaigle qui lui lançait encore de grands sourires.

« Tu les connais d'où ? S'étonna Marion en commençant à monter pour le prochain cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

_Lisa Turpin, la blonde au fond, c'est ma voisine. Padma Patil, je connais leur famille depuis toujours, je crois. Et Anthony Goldstein, je traîne avec lui des fois pendant les vacances. Je l'ai rencontré quand j'allais à la bibliothèque de mon village, expliqua-t-elle.

_Tu connais tout le monde… Souffla-t-elle, ébahie.

_Que veux-tu, je suis tellement populaire !

_T'y crois pas trop, tout de même ! La prévint-elle.

_Marion ! Appela quelqu'un.

_Tu vois, moi aussi je suis populaire. » Fis-t-elle en se retournant.

Grande déception lorsqu'elle aperçue Drago Malefoy accourir vers elle. Nono pouffa de rire à côté. _*Je m'attendais à mieux, même si j'aime bien Drago, je souhaitais que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui aurait prouver que j'étais populaire. Quelqu'un à qui je ne parle pas tous les jours…* _

« Tu es prise dans l'équipe de quidditch, lui annonça-t-il.

_C'est vrai ! S'écria-t-elle tandis que tous les élèves tournaient leur regard sur les trois Serpentard.

_Oui, en tant que poursuiveuse avec Juliette ! Jeudi soir, juste après les cours on s'entraîne. Soit à l'heure ! Je vais prévenir Juliette.

_Je suis poursuiveuse à Serpentard ! Cria la jeune fille au milieu du couloir. On va tout exploser !

_Moui… Contente-toi d'exploser les strangulots en cours plutôt. » La rabaissa Nono qui l'a pris par le bras pour l'entraîner vers la salle où le professeur Lupin les attendait.

* * *

><p>Du haut de son balai, Louise agrippa le Souafle dans la paume de sa main et tira vers le but. <em>*Marqué !* <em>Se réjouit-elle en retournant au plus vite en défense. Les sélections de l'équipe de quidditch à Gryffondor allaient bientôt se terminer et Louise avait été brillante tout au long de l'entraînement. Le capitaine, Olivier Dubois en était ébahie, pas de doute : il avait trouvé la poursuiveuse qui lui manquait ! Les sélections allaient se terminer et il avait choisi son équipe. Elle allait d'ailleurs être la meilleure des équipes ! La coupe de quidditch serait de nouveau aux Gryffondor. On sentait que Louise avait la passion du sport, cela se voyait au premier coup d'œil sur sa façon de se tenir sur son balai. De plus, elle avait un beau tir avec un cassement du poignet remarquable qui ne pouvait que donner les larmes aux yeux lorsque l'on regardait la forme de son bras lors des tirs de la jeune fille. Une façon de se tenir sur son balai, Louise savait éviter ses adversaires et n'avait pas peur de rentrer dans les autres joueurs, les chocs lui importaient peu. Pour finir, elle était partout, aussi bien en attaque qu'en défense. Toujours à faire des allers et retours ! Sa motivation se lisait dans son regard et dans son jeu. Sa vision de jeu était d'ailleurs impressionnante, Olivier ne pouvait qu'être épaté devant cette jeune prodige.

Lorsque Alicia Spinnet avait quitté Poudlard avec ses ASPIC, Olivier avait eu peur de ne jamais pouvoir trouver une aussi bonne poursuiveuse. Il avait été agréablement surpris en voyant les nouveaux qui venaient s'essayer aux sélections. Tout d'abord, Ginny Weasley avait attiré son regard. Étant la petite sœur des deux batteurs de l'équipe, il s'était bien douté qu'elle serait une bonne joueuse et il n'avait pas été déçu. Seulement, il fallait se l'avouer, Louise était mieux. Nettement mieux ! Quant à sa cousine, Léa Clerwood, elle n'était pas mauvaise mais il lui manquait la carrure d'une poursuiveuse. Elle avait un atout : elle était très vive et très rapide. Mais pas assez organisée dans son jeu et elle n'avait pas cette vision qu'avait sa cousine. Non, Louise était la troisième poursuiveuse qui lui manquait, pas de doute !

Le capitaine prit le sifflet en bouche pour stopper les sélections. Tous les joueurs cessèrent de jouer et se rassemblèrent près de celui qui allait décider qui aurait la chance de faire partie de l'équipe.

« Très bien, j'appelle donc Harry Potter pour le poste d'attrapeur. »

Comment ne pas prendre un tel attrapeur ! Il n'y en avait pas deux comme Harry et Olivier ne comptait pas laisser passer un potentiel comme celui-ci ! Il avait été une merveilleuse découverte par le professeur McGonagall il y avait deux ans, c'était le seul attrapeur que l'on pouvait choisir.

« George et Fred Weasley pour les postes de batteurs. »

Les deux jumeaux étaient tellement liés que leur solidarité était devenue leur force sur le terrain. Depuis plusieurs années, ils faisaient partie de l'équipe et leur duo avait toujours fonctionné. Pourquoi donc changer ?

« Enfin, pour les poursuiveurs, j'appelle : Angelina Jonhonson, Katie Bell et Louise Clerwood. »

Son équipe était complète ! Lui comme gardien et ses trois poursuiveuses étaient parfaites. On ne pouvait mieux rêver comme équipe. Angelina était une poursuiveuse impressionnante, adroite et très vive. Elle ne les avait jamais déçu. Quant à Katie, elle était très discrète mais tellement efficace ! Elle ne faisait jamais n'importe quoi du Souafle et toujours dans la simplicité, elle enchaînait les buts et augmentait leur score. Louise était donc la seule nouvelle joueuse cette année dans l'équipe mais Olivier était sûr qu'elle allait briller et apporter à leur équipe pour combler le manque d'Alicia Spinnet cette année.

Louise était si heureuse d'être prise dans l'équipe qu'elle sentait son cœur battre dans sa tête. A force de sourire, elle en avait mal mais se savoir dans l'équipe de sa maison était une belle victoire qu'elle ne comptait pas oublier. Elle allait avoir sa propre tenue de quidditch aux couleurs de Gryffondor ! Elle allait jouer devant tout Poudlard et jouer de véritables matchs pour la coupe de quidditch ! Ce n'étaient plus des petits matchs entre elle et sa famille dans son jardin mais des vrais de vrai !

* * *

><p>Léa rentrait seule jusqu'à au château, déçue de ne pas avoir été prise pour les sélections. Ce poste de poursuiveuse, elle le voulait ! Mais Louise avait été meilleure qu'elle, il fallait bien l'avouer. Olivier avait choisi son équipe, Léa devait accepter cette réalité. La vie continuait même avec cet échec. La jeune fille se retourna en entendant les bruits de pas derrière elle.<p>

« Mince, tu m'as vu… Se renfrogna Colin qui avait souhaité la surprendre. Alors pas trop déçue ?

_Un peu, si… Pas grave, Louise le méritait, avoua-t-elle. C'est sa passion et elle est douée en plus, c'est normal que se soit elle la poursuiveuse.

_T'étais douée aussi, mais tu manquais de… de… je ne suis pas un expert au quidditch, tu sais. Je prends que des photos, moi, mais je pense que tu volais trop partout ce qui donnait une impression de mal organisation.

_Merci, je m'en souviendrais pour les prochaines sélections. Dis moi pas que tu as pris les sélections en photo ! S'horrifia-t-elle en le voyant avec son appareil à la main.

_Ah si, juste quelques unes, ne t'en fais pas.

_Colin !

_Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! Se défendit-il. C'est ma passion, j'aime la photographie et ça me démangeait de prendre des photos. En plus, j'en ai des vraiment jolies, tu verras.

_Mouais… » Grinça-t-elle.

Leurs pas marqués dans la neige fondue, un silence tomba entre les deux rouges qui remontaient le parc en direction du château.

« On a quoi à faire en sortilège ? Demanda finalement Colin pour briser le silence.

_Euh… juste à s'entraîner sur le sort de Récurage. » Se souvient-elle.

_*Maintenant, il va me demander ce qu'on doit faire en Botanique, comme toujours…*_

« Merci, et on a quoi à faire en Botanique ? »

_*Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? Tellement prévisible ce petit Colin…*_

« Rien, juste que tu dois te mettre en condition parce qu'on va aller arracher un machin chose dans la plante demain, l'avertit-elle.

_Brr… Frissonna-t-il. Répugnant la Botanique… Quoique le vert rendrait bien sur les photos…

_Colin ! Aucune photo pendant les cours ! L'avertit-elle.

_Oui, oui, mais clandestinement, je pense que la vieille Chourave n'y verra que du feu.

_Si tu le dis… Moi, je dis que la vieille Chourave à tout de même de bons yeux pour son âge et que tu devrais t'en méfier ! C'est pour ça que j'essaie de me canaliser pendant ses cours parce qu'elle me fait peur… »

Colin ricana alors Léa le poussa légèrement sur l'épaule. Tous les deux se sourirent timidement tandis que Juliette et Inézia passaient à côté en chantant :

« Te amo… Te amo, TE amo… TE AMO, TE AMO ! »

En voyant les deux Gryffondor ensembles, les deux jeunes filles de Serpentard avaient tout de suite adopté cette chanson romantique pour mettre l'ambiance. Cela ne fit que faire rougir les deux Gryffondor qui hâtèrent le pas.

« C'était ta cousine, non ? Demanda Colin au bout d'un moment en entrant dans le château.

_Ouais… Marmonna-t-elle gênée.

_J'ai jamais pris le Hall en photo, rumina-t-il. Tiens, t'as qu'à te mettre sur les marches !

_Non, répondit-elle froidement.

_Juste une minute, en plus je n'ai pas de photo de toi…

_Tu plaisantes j'espère ? T'en as même une où je suis en train de tricher pendant un contrôle d'Histoire avec mon anti-sèche !

_Ah oui c'est vrai ! J'adore cette photo d'ailleurs, le cadrage en plan américain rend bien dessus. Et t'es tellement concentrée que…

_Ça va, Colin… » Soupira-t-elle en se rendant sur les marches de l'escalier.

_*Finissons-en sinon il n'arrêtera pas de parler de ses cadrages ou je ne sais quoi d'autre !* _Se dit-elle en forçant sur son sourire.

« Tu préfères un plan général ou un plan moyen ?

_Comme tu veux ! S'énerva-t-elle. C'est toi le photographe.

_Ça dépend, tu préfères que je concentre l'objectif sur toi ou sur les décors ?

_Je croyais que tu voulais prendre le Hall, non ?

_Tu sais quoi ? Je vais en prendre deux ! »

_*Génial ! La prochaine fois, je me tairais…* _ Le flash s'abattit deux fois sur Léa au milieu des escaliers du Hall. _*J'ai l'air bien au milieu…* _Lorsque la deuxième photo fut prise, après que le flash fut abattu, un grognement de mécontentement se fit entendre à quelques marches de plus que la jeune fille. La fillette se retourna pour voir le plus beau garçon qu'elle n'eut jamais vu ! _*Waaah ! C'est un Dieu, un BG, un… J'en perds les mots tellement il est beau !* _Il passa devant elle sans même la regarder une seule fois sauf pour dévisager son blason. Les couleurs de la maison de cet ange qui passait devant elle n'échappèrent pas non plus à Léa. _*Serpentard… Pourquoi ils sont tous à Serpentard les beaux gosses ?* _Se morfondra-t-elle alors qu'il traversait le Hall pour descendre dans les cachots.

« Et là, t'aurais pas pu prendre une photo ? Se tourna-t-elle vers Colin qui l'avait rejoint sans rien avoir remarqué.

_Hein ? De quoi ? Lui ?

_Oui, lui ! Tu n'as pas vu comment il était… Waaah…

_Bave pas, lui conseilla-t-il. Il s'appelle Pierre Lufkin et c'est Serpentard de quatrième année détestable.

_Mais il est beau ! Protesta-t-elle en balayant l'idée du garçon détestable.

_Si tu veux, fis-t-il en haussant les épaules.

_Tu sais quoi ? La prochaine fois que tu le croises, tu le prends en photo pour moi.

_Hum… Quel cadrage ?

_Le plus près possible ! Enfin non, celui qui le met le plus en valeur. Et puis non, il est tellement beau qu'il sera en valeur avec n'importe quel plan. Celui que tu veux.

_Je vais le traquer comme un vrai paparazzi, tu verras. » Lui promit-il.

* * *

><p>Juliette se trouvait face à un élève des plus misérable ! Un brun aux couleurs de la maison Poufsouffle. Comment pouvait-il lui parler ?<p>

« Je m'appelle Wayne Hopkins et je suis avec toi en Botanique. » Se présenta-t-il.

La jeune fille arqua un sourcil. _*En Botanique avec moi ? Lui ? Jamais vu et jamais entendu parler d'un Wayne machin chose.* _Sans même répondre, elle le dévisagea en le décryptant des pieds à la tête. Que pouvait-il donc bien lui vouloir ?

« Ok… Soupira-t-il devant l'air de Juliette. J'ai mon pote là-bas qui… Bah, je te fais court : toi, lui, un rencard, Trois Balais. Alors, ça te dit ? »

La Serpentard ouvrit ses yeux grands comme des soucoupes tandis qu'Inézia pouffait de rire à côté. Ainsi, il existait un blaireau assez stupide pour croire qu'il pouvait sortir avec une Serpentard ?

« J'espère que c'est une blague ! Lança-t-elle en commençant à se retourner.

_Non, non, pas du tout ! Ah, j'ai oublié : il s'appelle Zacharias Smith et franchement il est pas mal pour une fille comme toi.

_Mais bien sûr ! Ricana-t-elle. Tu diras à ton pote Zach machin chose qu'il peut se brosser et que je lui interdis de poser son regard sur moi !

_Par… Pardon ?

_Dégage ! S'écria Inézia en prenant le poignet de Juliette pour l'entraîner plus loin.

_Dégage blaireau ! » Lança Drago en arrivant.

Le Poufsouffle partit en courant rejoindre le groupe de Poufsouffle avec Zacharias Smith qui affichait un grand sourire enjôleur à Juliette avec des petits clins d'œil. Elle en frissonna.

« Pourquoi il vous parlait ? S'étonna Drago.

_Parce qu'il y a un imbécile qui espérait pouvoir sortir avec Juliette, ricana Inézia.

_Qui ?

_Le blond là-bas qui me fait des clins d'œil depuis tout à l'heure, répondit Juliette en poussant un soupir.

_T'as une touche ! Enfin… moi, je dis qu'il faudrait mieux la relâcher cette touche. Un poisson avarié, ria-t-il en dévisageant le Poufsouffle qui avait le visage décomposé après avoir appris la nouvelle.

_Un blaireau avarié, corrigea Inézia.

_Bref ! Les stoppa la Gadish.

_Bref, après le départ de Flint, JE suis nommé capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch ! Commença Drago. Et en tant que capitaine, il faut que je nomme les deux nouveaux poursuiveurs qui complèteront l'équipe après le départ de Flint et Pucey. Donc Juliette et ta cousine, vous viendrez à l'entraînement jeudi après les cours.

_Moi ? Poursuiveuse ? S'écria-t-elle.

_Oui… Pourquoi, tu ne voulais pas ? C'est Blaise qui m'a dit que…

_Merciiiii ! Cria-t-elle. Si, je voulais justement ce poste ! Merci, merci !

_Remercie Blaise. » Laissa échapper Inézia en jetant un long regard à son amie.

Juliette soutint ce long regard avec la même idée. _*Il parle donc encore de moi à son meilleur ami. Preuve que je ne le laisse pas aussi indifférent qu'il le laisserait le croire. Mais il a aussi parlé de Marion… Je me souviens de l'année dernière avec ce défi stupide. Il va falloir que je l'écarte à nouveau. Et que je m'occupe aussi de cette peste de Lisa Verpey ! Pauvre fille celle-là !* _


	39. Des coeurs et des philtres d'amour pour

**Chapitre 37 : Des cœurs et des philtres d'amour pour la Saint Valentin**

A la table des Gryffondor, le petit-déjeuner du vendredi matin se faisait avec peu de bruit. Certains bavardaient gentiment, d'autres mâchaient lentement leur petit-déjeuner, enfin quelques uns se réveillaient encore doucement. Louise faisait partie de ceux mangeait leurs toasts en silence. Quant à Léa… Elle était seule à fixer sa tartine avec béatitude, la tête dans le pâté dirons-nous. Louise venait de finir son toast et tournait désormais sa cuillère dans son bol de thé d'un air endormie. Lorsque sa chouette se posa avec grâce et élégance devant elle, la fillette faillit en sursauter de surprise. Les vendredi matins étaient terribles pour les élèves ! Lorsque la fin de la semaine était arrivée, les élèves ne pensaient qu'à une chose : le week-end qui approchait ! Louise prit la lettre que lui tendait sa chouette et la laissa repartir. Tandis qu'elle s'envolait, la jeune fille déplia sa lettre pour la lire.

« Léa, l'appela-t-elle en se penchant vers sa cousine qui contemplait toujours sa tartine à la confiture de groseilles.

_Huuuuuuum ? Donna-t-elle pour réponse.

_On va en Corse ! S'enthousiasma Louise avec un grand sourire.

_Gné ? Les profs nous emmènent en vacances ? Qu'est-ce que tu me dis ?

_Mais non ! Pas les profs… Soupira Louise. Cet été avec notre famille ! C'est ma mère qui vient de me le dire, regarde !

_Ah ouais… Trop génial ! Se réveilla-t-elle soudain. On part tous ensembles ? En vacances ? En Corse ?

_Oui, oui, lui assura-t-elle.

_Photo, photo ! » Intervint Colin en abattant son flash.

Les Gryffondor grognèrent lorsque la lumière aveuglante du flash les frappa aux yeux. Tous dévisagèrent Colin qui ricanait, heureux d'avoir une nouvelle photo.

« Désolé mais j'avais pas encore de photo d'Antoine, Dean et Seamus le matin, s'expliqua-t-il.

_Génial… Grinça Antoine.

_J'en reprendrais tout à l'heure quand vous serez mieux réveillés parce que je veux immortaliser la Saint Valentin.

_Tu prendras des photos ce soir, le coupa Louise. Tu verras, les photos de la soirée seront superbes et nettement mieux qu'en pleine journée. »

Le jeune garçon rechigna lorsqu'elle lui prit l'appareil des mains pour le forcer à le poser sur la table. Une fois le petit-déjeuner terminé, les Gryffondor montèrent en cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Ils s'installèrent à leur place habituelle devinant qu'ils allaient passer une heure difficile. Un cours d'histoire un vendredi matin était toujours très mauvais. Le professeur Binns qui était un fantôme attendit le silence de sa salle avant de flotter jusqu'à son bureau où il regarda la liste de ses élèves. D'une voix morne, il leur dit :

« Aujourd'hui, j'interroge trois élèves sur la leçon comme j'avais dit en début de semaine. Bien, en premier je voudrais entendre… Colin Crivey, suivit de… hum… Astéria Greengrass, et pour finir… Ah, mais je n'avais pas dit que j'interrogerais une nouvelle fois miss. Clerwood pour rattraper sa note catastrophique !

_Hein ? S'étonna Léa en se redressant.

_Pas vous, Louise, la rassura-t-il.

_Si, vous aviez dit ça… Fit la concernée d'une petite voix.

_Parfait, on commence donc par Mr. Crivey. »

Le blondinet se redressa sur sa chaise, dans la position la plus parfaite pour un élève. Dos droit, mains jointes, et l'air concentré.

« Donnez-moi les dates de Merlin, demanda le professeur en s'approchant de l'élève.

_Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il sans même réfléchir.

_Son pays d'origine ?

_Professeur, je n'ai pas appris ma leçon, fis-t-il d'une petite voix. Est-ce que je pourrais passer une prochaine fois comme Louise, s'il vous plaît ? »

Mr. Binns regarda son élève puis finit par le laisser tranquille et lui accorder cette faveur. Le fantôme se dirigea vers la seconde élève qui devait être interrogée. Astéria Greengrass qui était à Serpentard et la petite sœur de Daphné Greengrass, se tenait aussi droite que possible, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, ses yeux noir brillant qui fixaient le professeur. Toujours aussi gracieuse et élégante, la jeune Serpentard n'eut aucun mal à répondre aux questions du professeur :

« Merlin était un enchanteur du V-VIème siècle, originaire du Royaume-Uni. »

Et elle continua à réciter sa leçon sur le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, sûre d'elle tandis que le professeur fantôme hochait la tête pour approuver chaque réponse. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, sa voisine Chelsea Lockwood la félicita puis elles pouffèrent de rire. _*Il n'y a absolument rien de drôle là-dedans.*_ Songea Louise qui hallucinait devant cette comédie ridicule.

« A vous miss. Clerwood, soupira le professeur. Vous allez me réciter tout ce que vous savez sur la Nouvelle Ere, après Merlin. »

_*Oups… Je ne pense pas qu'il voudra que je passe une nouvelle fois.* _Se morfondra-t-elle lorsqu'elle entendit le sujet sur lequel elle était interrogée.

« La Nouvelle Ere se situe après Merlin, fis-t-elle avec assurance. Donc après le VIème siècle. Il y a eu beaucoup de changement au Royaume-Uni durant cette époque… et euh… Les sorciers se basent sur les récits de Merlin… puis… Ils accordent… euh… Non, ils mettent en place un ministère… Mais les sorciers n'ont pas le droit de vote… Ils euh… Ils ne protestent pas parce queuuuuh… Il y a quand même eu des améliorations eeeet… puis… et puis voilà.

_Ce n'est pas excellent mais vous avez fait un effort, miss Clerwood, accorda le professeur. Je vous mets un Acceptable. Bien, à présent continuons notre leçon de l'après la Nouvelle Ere ! »

* * *

><p>« Nous aurons une superbe fête de Saint Valentin, assura Juliette en accrochant les guirlandes aux murs de la salle commune.<p>

_Je vais bientôt donner mes chocolats à Drago, espérons qu'il en mangera beaucoup pour que le philtre fasse beaucoup plus d'effet, annonça Pansy.

_Et moi sans avoir besoin d'un philtre d'amour, Blaise m'a offert des chocolats avec une carte. » Fit Lisa en sautillant de joie.

Juliette leva les yeux au ciel, le regard fixé sur sa guirlande afin que Lisa ne puisse pas la voir. Cette peste avait finalement gagné la partie ce qu'elle ne se lassait pas de clamer lorsque Juliette était dans les environs.

« J'ai acheté une robe magnifique à Gaichiffon spécialement pour lui, dit-elle. Et vous savez ce qu'il m'a répondu lorsque je lui ai dit ? Il m'a dit qu'il avait aussi acheté une nouvelle chemise rien que pour me plaire.

_Oh, c'est mignon ! » Fit Daphné.

Les deux pestes pouffèrent de rire puis gloussèrent lorsqu'elles le virent traverser la salle commune à la recherche d'un endroit pour accrocher la guirlande qu'il avait dans les mains. _*Il n'y a rien de mignon ! Il a acheté une nouvelle chemise, c'est tout ! Qu'il dise que c'est pour elle, ce n'est que du pipeau pour lui plaire !* _Bouillonnait Juliette. _*M'en fiche, j'ai été sa première copine ! J'ai eu l'honneur d'être la première copine de Blaise Zabini, si ce n'est pas la classe ça !* _Millicent arriva avec un grand sourire depuis le dortoir des garçons. Lourdement, elle rejoignit les autres filles qui préparaient la décoration pour la soirée qui avait lieu ce soir.

« Ça y est, j'ai mis mes chocolats sur les affaires de Claude, ronronna-t-elle. S'il les mange avant la soirée, j'ai un copain pour ce soir ! Ah, il monte ! S'écria-t-elle le voyant. Regardez un peu cette silhouette, il est juste magnifique… ! »

Une fois sa guirlande placée, Juliette descendit de la chaise sur laquelle était debout. Abandonnant les filles qui finissaient de placer les décorations sur le buffet, la jeune fille monta à l'étage avec Inézia qui la suivit. En entrant dans les dortoirs, Marion et Nono se trouvaient près du lit de la Gadish.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Rugit Juliette en arrivant auprès de ses affaires pour trouver une boîte de chocolat. Vous m'offrez des chocolats ! S'étonna-t-elle en prenant la boîte.

_Pas nous ! On est les messagers d'une certaine personne… » Laissa échapper Marion avec un sourire.

Le cœur de la jeune fille fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Se pouvait-il que Blaise lui offre des chocolats pour la Saint Valentin ? Juliette ouvrit la boîte de chocolat s'attendant à trouver une carte avec le nom de Blaise dessus. Lorsqu'elle aperçut une carte, Juliette s'empressa de la prendre dans ses mains et de l'ouvrir.

_Juliette, accepte ces chocolats s'il te plaît. _

_Théodore._

Déception… Ce fut le seul sentiment qui l'envahi. Ce n'était pas Blaise, voilà tout ce qu'elle voyait. Aveuglée par cette déception, la jeune fille ne voyait même pas l'attention de celui qui lui avait envoyé ces chocolats. Marion lut cette déception sur le visage de sa cousine. Elle n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps, elle savait que sa cousine ne s'attendait pas à cette personne mais plutôt à une autre. Une autre personne serait sûrement déçue ce soir, ce serait Théodore Nott. _*Dommage pour lui, il est tout gentil et timide.* _Se renfrogna-t-elle en pensant à la déception que son ami allait avoir.

« Et sinon, on a reçu toutes les deux une boîte de la part de Zacharias Smith, annonça-t-elle pour briser le silence qui régnait dans les dortoirs.

_Pff… Soupira Juliette en attrapant la boîte du Poufsouffle. Tu es la plus belle gazelle, tu illumines ma vie, lut-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Je ne sais même pas qui a osé emmener ces chocolats dans notre dortoir. Personnellement, je ne les mange pas. On ne sait pas ce qu'il peut y avoir dissimulé à l'intérieur, la prévint-elle.

_Tu as raison, approuva Juliette. Tellement de personne mette des philtres d'amour que je ne préfère pas les manger. Poubelle ! »

Sous les yeux des trois filles, la Serpentard jeta les chocolats de Smith mais aussi de Théodore. Nono et Marion observèrent ce geste en imaginant déjà la réaction de leur ami s'il apprenait ceci. Finalement, elles ne lui diraient pas cet épisode qui allait le plonger en dépression si elles le lui racontaient. Marion alla chercher sa propre boîte de chocolats offerte par Smith pour la jeter elle aussi dans la poubelle. Devant le silence qui régnait désormais dans les dortoirs, Juliette décida de briser la glace :

« On va s'amuser à la soirée de la Saint Valentin, tenta-t-elle. Tout le monde s'y met et je pense que ça va être pas mal.

_Oui, je pense aussi, marmonna Nono.

_On va à la volière ? Demanda finalement Inézia. J'ai une lettre à poster. »

Les deux jeunes filles quittèrent le dortoir laissant Marion et Nono seules. Une fois la porte refermée et après avoir attendu un moment pour être sûre qu'elles ne l'entendraient pas, Nono lâcha :

« Je ne les aime pas.

_Inézia, oui je ne peux pas la voir, lui accorda Marion. Mais Juliette…

_C'est parce que c'est ta cousine mais je ne sais pas… Je n'arrive pas à accrocher avec elle. Elle fait froide des fois et puis… pff… Elle se crée des problèmes toute seule.

_Oui, ça c'est vrai mais sinon elle est sympa. Enfin je la connais mieux que toi, évidemment. Bref, on descend pour les aider à finir ? »

A leur tour, elles quittèrent le dortoir pour rejoindre la salle commune où chacun s'attelait à un travail pour la décoration. La salle commune des Serpentard n'était plus aussi froide qu'elle le laissait paraître désormais. Les décorations étaient très « girly » et penchée sur les bords lolita de la pop. Du rose fushia ornait les murs, les guirlandes habillaient toute la salle. Les tables étaient poussées dans un coin et quelques unes d'entre elles servaient de buffet. Les boissons venaient d'ailleurs tout juste d'être ramenées par des élèves de septième année qui avaient dévalisé les Trois Balais. Les deux jeunes filles s'approchèrent de Claude qui avait l'air de peiner avec les fils électriques de la sono.

« Fais chier ces objets ! Râlait-il. Tiens, prenez un bout et on va essayer de démêler tout ça. Puis faudra jeter un sort d'agrandissement pour que les fils arrivent jusqu'à la prise. Mais après ! Précisa-t-il en voyant Marion sortir sa baguette. Après avoir démêlé ces fils ! »

La verte rangea sa baguette dans sa poche et s'agenouilla auprès de ses deux amis pour les aider avec les fils électriques. Autre part, on s'occupait de ramener des disques de musiques, on installait les boissons et on finissait d'accrocher les guirlandes. On avait même pensé à installer dans un coin de la pièce des coussins avec quelques bougies pour les amoureux de la Saint Valentin.

« Qui peut m'aider pour pousser dans un coin le sofa ? Demanda Théodore. Claude ?

_Attend, je m'occupe des fils ! On a presque terminé.

_J'arrive. » Répondit Nono en se relevant.

Marion prit les fils électriques dont Nono s'occupait et finit de les démêler. Une fois cette tâche faite, elle sortie sa baguette et lança le sortilège d'agrandissement afin que les fils soient assez grands pour atteindre la prise. Claude attrapa le bout et brancha la sono qui désormais était prête.

« Enfin, soupira-t-il en se passant la main dans ses cheveux noirs. Tu veux un chocolat pour la peine ? » Proposa-t-il en brandissant la boîte de chocolats offerte par Millicent.

La jeune fille fixa la boîte de chocolats imprégnée de philtre d'amour avec horreur. Millicent n'était pas loin et semblait écouter leur conversation de près sûrement pour les surveiller. De la tête, Marion lui fit signe que non en lui lançant un long regard insistant. Le Serpentard l'interrogea du regard en comprenant que si elle ne parlait pas c'était pour une bonne raison. Du coin de l'œil, la cousine lui désigna Millicent puis les chocolats et finalement lui refit non de la tête pour insister. Apparemment, elle était plutôt douée en mîmes car il comprit soudainement ce qu'elle essayait de lui faire comprendre. Il observa un moment autour de lui puis lança à Crabbe :

« Hey, tu ne veux pas des chocolats ? »

Le petit gros acquiesça avec empressement tandis que Claude lui offrait la boîte entière. Derrière, Marion ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire alors que Crabbe engloutissait déjà trois chocolats. C'était sûr, Millicent allait avoir une drôle de surprise.

« Elle ne va pas aimer, je pense, ricana la jeune fille.

_Pas grave, elle y réfléchira à deux fois quand elle voudra m'offrir des chocolats empoisonnés maintenant.

_La pauvre, qu'a-t-elle donc fait pour mériter ça ? Tu pourras danser avec elle à la soirée, tiens.

_Jamais de la vie ! S'horrifia-t-il. Non mais t'as vu à quoi elle ressemble ? On dirait l'affreux Carlin de ma vieille tante ! »

Les rires des deux Serpentard attirèrent l'attention de Millicent qui se retourna pour leur jeter un mauvais regard. De toute évidence cette situation ne lui plaisait guère. Ce fut pourquoi elle lança :

« Ce serait bien qu'on est de l'aide pour préparer le buffet ! »

Claude et Marion échangèrent un regard avec un sourire moqueur.

« Je vais te laisser avec le Carlin, c'est des trucs de fille ça, annonça-t-il.

_Remplir des gobelets, ça n'a rien de féminin. » Protesta-t-elle.

Ce ne fut pas pour autant qu'il changea de direction. Marion arriva vers Millicent et commença à remplir quelques verres de Bière au beurre. Millicent était très fermée et remplissait ses verres très vite. C'était une façon pour elle de montrer son mécontentement.

« Alors… Commença-t-elle. Claude et toi avez l'air de bien vous entendre.

_Ça va mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je suis sûr lui, la rassura-t-elle décidant de ne pas tourner autour du pot.

_Alors pourquoi vous êtes toujours ensembles ? S'emporta-t-elle en posant brutalement la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu sur la table.

_On n'est pas toujours ensemble et puis on s'entend bien, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas parce que tu l'aimes bien que personne ne puisse plus lui parler.

_Lui parler, ça ne me dérange pas. Mais t'es toujours aguichée à lui, toujours à ricaner avec lui, tu lui as même acheté des friandises l'autre jour à Pré-au-Lard !

_C'était en début d'année et c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas d'argent pour s'acheter des friandises parce qu'ils faisaient une fête dans leur dortoir, se défendit-elle.

_Et ça t'as fait plaisir je suppose de lui payer, hein ?

_Bon, tu sais quoi ? Je vais te laisser remplir le buffet toute seule, on reparlera plus tard. » Décida Marion en se retournant pour partir.

_*Elle a un problème, celle-là ! Pauvre fille !* _Songea-t-elle.

* * *

><p>Angelina Jonhonson prenait les opérations en main pour la décoration de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Tout était organisé, chacun avait sa tâche à faire. Louise s'attelait à fabriquer des guirlandes en papiers crépons. Pour cela, elle avait deux couleurs : rose pâle et rose fushia. Tout dans les couleurs de la Saint Valentin ! Seamus avait ramené des verres en plastiques roses qui venaient de chez sa grand-mère. D'ailleurs, tous ses amis s'amusaient à le charrier sur cette couleur suspecte qu'il avait sortie de ses affaires.<p>

« Seamus, tu nous présenteras ton copain ! Lança Dean en ricanant.

_La ferme ! Ce sont les gobelets de ma grand-mère, respect ! »

La bande de garçons ricana. Le pauvre Seamus était devenu rouge écarlate tandis qu'il disposait les gobelets roses sur le buffet. Colin arriva pour le prendre en photo car oui, Colin s'occupait de mitrailler la préparation de la fête en photo.

« Bien joué, Colin ! Celle-là tu l'afficheras dans le Hall ! Lança Ron.

_Weasley, je te jure que je prends une photo de toi pendant que tu dors et que je l'affiche dans le Hall si tu fais ça ! » Le menaça Seamus.

La salle commune éclata de rire. Pour leur soirée Saint Valentin, les rouges avaient quasiment tout fait eux-mêmes pour dépenser le moins d'argent possible. Ils avaient fabriqué des guirlandes en papiers crépons, ce dont s'occupait Louise, Romilda et Katie Bell. Quant à Léa, Ginny, Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown, elles s'occupaient des bougies qu'elles fabriquaient elles aussi. Les garçons s'occupaient de tous ce qui étaient musique pour la soirée. Tandis que les plus vieux étaient allés chercher les boissons et préparaient le buffet. Le reste accrochait les décorations fabriquées. Les murs de la salle commune étaient décorés par des guirlandes tressées au papier crépon, des petits bougies reposaient dans les coins, et le buffet était callé dans un coin de la pièce. Le reste des meubles avaient été empilé dans un autre coin afin de laisser une grande place pour la piste de danse.

« Alors, on décore ? Demanda Colin en approchant l'objectif de Léa.

_Enlève cet objectif, Colin ! Lui ordonna-t-elle. Tu vas me griller la pupille à force avec ton flash.

_Non, c'est un flash de haut niveau qui contient…

_Colin, tu peux parler d'autre chose que de la photographie, pour une fois ? » Le coupa Lavande.

Vexé, le jeune garçon se retira pour aller prendre des photos auprès de Louise. Celle-ci n'était pas spécialement ravie mais elle fit tout de même bonne mine pour éviter de le vexer comme Lavande venait de le faire. La jeune fille fit un grand sourire à l'objectif en brandissant sa guirlande.

« Parle-lui d'autres choses et elle sera moins agressive. » Lui conseilla Louise en désignant sa cousine.

Parce que oui, Louise était au courant d'un secret que personne ne connaissait encore dans l'école. Colin en pinçait pour Léa, c'était d'ailleurs une des raisons pour laquelle il braquait toujours son objectif sur cette dernière. Depuis le début, il trouvait que son petit gabarie allait à merveille sur ses photos. Mais la bonne humeur ainsi que la vivacité de la jeune fille avait fait que les sentiments de Colin étaient allés plus loin. Pour lui plaire, il était prêt à tout pour elle, même à lui prendre en photo ce Serpentard qu'elle avait croisé dans le Hall. En effet, Colin avait réussi à avoir en photo Pierre rien que pour Léa.

La semaine dernière, lorsque Louise avait été témoin de ce geste, elle avait tout de suite eut la puce à l'oreille. Et lors d'une conversation entre les deux amis, elle avait réussi à lui faire cracher le morceau. Désormais, elle était son envoyée spéciale pour faire en sorte que Léa remarque la façon dont Colin se comportait avec elle.

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il gardait son conseil en mémoire. Lorsque Louise eut terminée sa guirlande, elle la posa sur le tas de guirlandes qui devaient être accrochées et monta ensuite dans les dortoirs. Elle se dirigea vers ses affaires et sortit de son sac de cours, une boîte de chocolat qu'elle déposa sur le lit de sa cousine. Cette boîte n'était la sienne, c'était celle que Colin lui avait demandé de poser sur le lit de Léa. Sa mission effectuée, elle retourna dans la salle commune et aida à accrocher les guirlandes sur les murs.

« On aura la plus belle soirée de Saint Valentin jamais vu à Poudlard ! S'exclama Angelina en passant pour vérifier que les préparations se passaient bien. Fred et George ! Laissez votre sœur tranquille ! » Les reprit-elle en s'empressant d'intervenir vers les Weasley.

Lorsque la salle commune fut prête et que le banquet fut passé dans la Grande Salle, les Gryffondor remontèrent dans leur salle commune. Chacun dans leurs dortoirs au début pour se préparer. Dans le dortoir des filles de seconde année, on gloussait comme des dindes devant tous les chocolats qui les attendaient près de leurs affaires. Louise en effet, fut surprise de trouver une boîte de chocolat près de ses affaires. Pourtant, en voulant regarder de qui cette boîte provenait, la jeune fille n'aperçut aucun nom. Il y avait bien une carte qui lui délivrait un poème mais aucun nom.

« Louise a un admirateur secret, devina Ginny.

_C'est forcément un Gryffondor sinon il n'aurait pas pu le monter jusqu'ici.

_Pas forcément, la contredit la rouquine. Une fille de Gryffondor est peut-être montée pour te l'apporter. Il peut le faire passer par n'importe qui donc tu ne sais absolument pas qui ça peut être, ni même avoir un indice sur sa maison.

_Ginny a raison, approuva Léa. Pourquoi j'ai des chocolats de Colin ? »

Un silence tomba dans les dortoirs. Elles avaient toutes devinées mais aucune ne souhaitaient réellement le dire. Le silence s'éternisa comme Léa attendait une réponse. Aucunes des trois autres filles n'étaient prêtes à parler.

« Bon, si on allait se préparer ? Lança stupidement Romilda. Qu'est-ce que vous avez pris ? Moi je n'ai pas grand-chose. »

Léa venait de comprendre. Si personne ne voulait lui répondre, il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin. Elle décida de respecter le silence de ses trois amies sur ce sujet et se prit au jeu de Romilda en sortant son jean noir et son haut en toile rose pâle.

« C'était juste la Saint Valentin, alors j'ai pas sorti la robe de soirée, avoua-t-elle. Je me suis dite que ce n'était pas non plus le Nouvel An. »

Louise sortit elle aussi un jean noir avec un top en toile blanc cette fois. Les jeunes filles s'habillèrent et passèrent un peu de temps devant le miroir pour choisir une coiffure et un maquillage qui s'allieraient avec ce qu'elles portaient. Finalement, Léa avait tiré ses cheveux en arrière tandis que Louise avait préféré garder sa longue cascade de cheveux lisses.

Lorsqu'elles descendirent, la soirée venait à peine de commencer mais l'ambiance était déjà au rendez-vous. Les lumières étaient éteintes, seuls les spots de couleurs et les bougies restaient pour éclairer la salle commune. Une musique disco résonnait dans toute la pièce qui avait reçu des sortilèges d'insonorisation par les plus vieux.

« Va le voir, souffla Ginny à Léa en désignant Colin.

_Non, t'es folle ! J'attends qu'il vienne. »

Ce fut la même réponse qu'obtint Louise auprès de Colin. Il refusait de l'approcher par peur sans doute. En revanche, il brûlait de savoir si elle avait apprécié ses chocolats :

« Oui, ça lui a fait plaisir, assura Louise. Mais si tu ne vas pas la voir, tu n'en sauras pas plus.

_Mais elle en a mangé ?

_Non, pas encore mais je suis sûre qu'elle les mangera, lui promit-elle.

_Et quand elle a vu que c'était moi, elle a réagit comment ?

_Pourquoi t'irais pas lui demander plutôt qu'à moi ? » Le coupa-t-elle en s'éloignant pour le laisser en pleine confusion.

Louise approcha du buffet où son cousin, Antoine y était depuis de bonnes minutes avec Seamus et Dean. Les trois garçons engloutissaient les petits fours et buvaient cul sec leurs verres de Bière au beurre. La jeune fille se servit de Jus de Citrouille dans un des gobelets roses de Seamus.

« Bien tes gobelets ! » Lui lança-t-elle pour plaisanter.

Les deux autres garçons repartirent dans une foulée de rire tandis que Seamus râlait derrière. Ginny arriva auprès de Louise avec Romilda. Les deux se servir aussi un verre de Jus de Citrouille et Ginny ne manqua pas de faire elle aussi une remarque à Seamus sur ses gobelets déclenchant une nouvelle explosion de rire chez Antoine et Dean.

« J'ai dit à Léa d'aller demander à Colin pourquoi il lui avait envoyé des chocolats parce qu'elle posait beaucoup trop de questions. Alors je lui ai conseillé d'aller voir directement Colin pour en avoir le cœur net.

_J'ai dit la même chose à Colin, fit Louise en souriant.

_Mais je n'ai rien compris ! Protesta Romilda. Ils sont ensembles ou pas ? »

La brune et la rousse haussèrent les épaules tout en regardant les danseurs qui se déchaînaient sur la piste de danse.

« On y va ? » Proposa Ginny.

Les trois jeunes filles posèrent leur gobelet et débarquèrent sur la piste de danse pour se déchaîner elles aussi sur la musique qui envahissait la salle commune méconnaissable.

De son côté, Léa écartait tous ceux qui lui barraient le passage. Elle cherchait Colin pour suivre le conseil de Ginny. Seulement, dans le noir ce n'était pas facile de repérer qui que ce soit. Elle distingua George et Angelina dans un coin, Harry, Ron et Hermione dans un autre, mais pas de Colin. Soudain, en écartant un septième année, elle tomba sur un jeune garçon à peine plus grand qu'elle, un appareil photo en main.

« Euh… Firent-ils tous les deux en se reconnaissant.

_Salut ! Lança Colin en baissant le regard.

_Salut… euh, je te cherchais…

_Moi aussi… Avoua-t-il en restant planté devant elle.

_Hum… tu veux prendre une photo ? » Demanda-t-elle gênée.

_*Léa, tu es stupide !* _Se dit-elle. _*C'est le pire truc de toute l'histoire de la drague !* _

« Si tu veux… » Accepta-t-il avec un sourire timide.

Les deux enfants regardèrent l'objectif avec un grand sourire lorsque le flash s'abattit sur eux. Puis ils restèrent debout, gênés de se retrouver tous les deux dans cette situation tandis qu'autour d'eux on s'amusait, on riait, ou on dansait.

« Aloreuuuh… T'as reçu mes chocolats ? Hasarda Colin pour briser le silence gênant.

_Oui ! Lança-t-elle beaucoup plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Oui, oui… Je euh… Ça m'a fait plaisir que tu es pensé… à moi. Merci !

_De rien…

_Tu veux peut-être danser ? Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un certain temps.

_Oh… Tu sais, moi… Je ne danse pas très bien…

_Bah ce n'est pas grave, pose ton appareil et viens ! »

Emporté par l'émotion, Colin posa son appareil sur une table et partit rejoindre la jeune fille sur la piste en bougeant comme il pouvait malgré qu'il ne soit pas très décontracté. Le voir ainsi fit sourire Léa qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'un Colin timide.

* * *

><p>Chez les Serpentard, la fête battait son plein. Musique au maximum, piste de danse remplie, bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu vides, et que de monde qui se déchaînait au milieu de cette fosse à serpents. Marion et Claude se tordaient de rire en voyant Millicent qui tentait de calmer les ardeurs de Crabbe après que celui-ci eut mangé tous les chocolats imprégnés de philtre d'amour qui était destiné à Claude au départ. Désormais la jeune fille était presque aux bords des larmes en voyant Crabbe essayer de la prendre dans ses bras et se coller à elle lorsqu'elle se mettait à danser. Il ne la quittait pas depuis le début de la soirée et Pansy avait fini par l'abandonner à son sort. Pour elle aussi, cette soirée ne se passait apparemment pas comme prévu. Claude ayant averti tous les garçons que les filles avaient truqué leurs chocolats avec des philtres d'amour, toutes les boîtes étaient passées à la poubelle. Nono tentait de faire en sorte que Théodore s'amuse à cette soirée car il avait été fort déçu en apprenant que Juliette n'était pas intéressée. Les deux jeunes filles avaient passé sous silence l'épisode de la boîte passée à la poubelle. Mais il n'était pas dupe et lorsqu'il avait vu la façon dont elle lorgnait son ami Blaise du regard… il avait eu mal, dirons-nous. En attendant, Juliette n'était pas en meilleure posture devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Blaise et Lisa… ensemble sur la piste de danse… à s'embrasser toutes les trente secondes...<p>

« Pute ! L'insulta-t-elle en serrant son poing sur la jupe de sa robe.

_Regarde autre chose, lui conseilla Inézia.

_Quoi ? A part ce gars magnifique, tu veux que je regarde qui ?

_Je ne sais pas… Tiens, Pierre Lufkin ! Personnellement, je trouve qu'il est cent fois mieux que Blaise.

_Oui mais Pierre laisse tomber… On sait toute que c'est le plus magnifique, c'est tous les pouvoirs de Merlin réincarné en beauté sur lui ! Sauf qu'on sait aussi qu'on peut toujours rêver.

_Moi j'aime bien rêver, fis-t-elle en le dévorant des yeux. Il est trop…

_Merveilleux… Soupira Juliette qui avait reporté son attention sur Blaise. Pourquoi elle et pas moi ?

_T'as eu ta chance, la roue tourne, lui expliqua-t-elle.

_Je te remercie pour ton soutien ! Merci de me redonner espoir !

_Ben… Il n'y a plus vraiment d'espoir maintenant qu'il est pris au piège dans ses tentacules. Laisse-le tomber, lui conseilla-t-elle.

_Non ! Je ne peux pas ! Gémit-elle.

_Bon, au lieu de gémir là, tu ne veux pas aller danser ? Ce serait plus plaisant que de rester assise à se morfondre sur notre sort, tu ne crois pas ?

_T'as raison, je vais lui montrer comment je bouge quand je danse ! Fis-t-elle en lançant déjà un regard braise. Il va quitter sa Lisa qui n'arrive pas à se déhancher sur ses talons en dansant ! »

Déjà, Juliette se levait en traînant Inézia derrière elle qui se demandait quelle folle idée lui était passée par la tête pour faire cette suggestion.

« Il me regarde ? Demandait Juliette toutes les trente secondes.

_Non ! » Répliquait Inézia à qui ce jeu n'amusait plus.

Aussitôt la réponse d'Inézia faite, Juliette se déhanchait encore plus sur la piste de danse sous les regards de tous sauf de l'intéressé. C'était peine perdue et Inézia le savait, seulement son amie était tellement bornée qu'elle ne l'écouterait jamais. Les mouvements de Juliette étaient à en faire perdre la mâchoire de Théodore qui avait la bouche grande ouverte d'ébahissement. Il savait très bien qu'elle ne faisait pas ça pour attirer son attention mais plutôt celle du seul qui ne la regardait pas, seulement il ne pouvait décrocher son regard de ses longues jambes qui bougeaient et de ses hanches qui partaient presque d'un bout à l'autre. Juste à côté, Nono passa une main pour lui fermer la bouche afin qu'il se réveille pour se rendre compte de combien il était ridicule à ce moment-là.

« Elle bouge ta cousine, remarqua Claude qui avait stoppé ces fous rires pour scotcher son regard sur la jeune fille qui se déchaînait sur la piste de danse. Pour Blaise sûrement, devina-t-il. C'te nul, il est le seul à ne pas regarder ! Si j'étais lui, je vois une fille qui se déhanche comme ça pour moi, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde !

_Un bon conseil pour Millicent, ricana Marion.

_Pff ! Même si tu lui dis, elle n'arriverait pas à faire comme ta cousine ! Elle est grande et fine, alors que Millicent elle est petite et grosse donc bon…

_Ça ne donnerait pas le même effet, c'est sûr, avoua-t-elle. D'ailleurs, elle nous regarde mal.

_Elle TE regarde mal, précisa Claude en laissant échapper un rire. Moi elle me dévore des yeux, je suis un sex-symbol après tout !

_Ah, c'est vrai j'avais oublié !

_Elle doit l'avoir mal pris que j'ai donné ses chocolats à Crabbe. Regarde-le se rouler à ses pieds. Dire que j'aurais été comme ça si tu ne m'avais pas prévenu… Brr ! »

Crabbe se jeta à genoux devant Millicent qui lui recommandait de se calmer.

« JE TE VEUX ! » Lui hurla-t-il en lui agrippant les jambes.

Claude et Marion passèrent encore un bon quart d'heure à rire devant ce spectacle comme beaucoup d'autres personnes dans la salle commune.

« En tout cas, elle a dû mettre la dose, commenta Marion.

_Pour qu'il soit comme ça… oui, c'est sûr ! »


	40. Louise, oh charmante Louise

**Chapitre 38 : Louise, oh charmante Louise**

Louise relisait une nouvelle fois la nouvelle carte qu'elle venait de recevoir de son admirateur secret. C'était la deuxième carte qu'elle recevait depuis la Saint Valentin. Deux questions se posaient dans son esprit : Qui était cet admirateur secret ? Et : Qui déposait les cartes dans son dortoir ?

Pourquoi cet inconnu ne signait-il pas la carte pour qu'elle en ait le cœur net et qu'elle arrête de regarder tous les garçons bizarrement dès qu'ils lui adressaient la parole. C'était ridicule d'écrire des poèmes à une personne si celle-ci ne connaissait même pas l'identité de celui qui les écrivait. Comment pouvait-il savoir s'il lui plairait ? D'ailleurs ces cartes d'amour la perturbait plus qu'autre chose et être perturbée avant un match de quidditch, ce n'était pas très bon signe. D'autant plus que le temps n'était pas au rendez-vous ce jour-ci ! En effet, une pluie ravageait le parc du château, des éclairs zébraient le ciel, et depuis cette nuit le tonnerre grondait fort. Le match s'annonçait dangereux. Louise avait pris soin de vérifier plusieurs fois qu'elle avait tout ce dont elle aurait besoin pour le match y compris ses lunettes de protection contre la pluie car joué avec de l'eau devant les yeux, ce n'était pas agréable du tout ! D'autant plus que la pluie allait baisser fortement sa précision, le vent allait la ralentir, et les éclairs la perturber. Elle descendit de son dortoir pour rejoindre Colin qui l'attendait avant de se rendre sur le terrain.

« J'ai pris mon parapluie et l'appareil photo, évidemment ! Lança-t-il dans les couloirs.

_Tu ne verras rien avec cette pluie, protesta Louise.

_Ça dépend de l'objectif dont je dispose. En tout cas, j'ai les photos de ton premier match et t'es superbe dessus ! J'ai aussi pris l'équipe de Serdaigle avec leur meilleur poursuiveur Anthony Goldstein. Il était vraiment fort celui-là !

_Disons qu'il était beaucoup plus expérimenté et beaucoup plus robuste.

_Et très grand ! » Précisa Colin qui arrivait à peine à l'épaule de Louise.

En effet, Anthony était très grand ! De un, il avait un an de plus que les deux enfants et de deux, il avait une taille exceptionnelle pour son âge. A treize ans seulement, il faisait déjà 1, 76 m. De quoi faire pâlir tout le monde lorsqu'on le voyait arriver sur le terrain. En sortant dans le parc, Colin ouvrit son parapluie pour les couvrir mais le vent soufflait fortement, le parapluie n'était donc pas pratique à manipuler.

« C'est la tempête ! Riait Colin. Nous allons tous mourir ! Luttons contre cette bourrasque ! » Hurlait-il en abaissant son parapluie pour les protéger du vent.

Les longs cheveux bruns de la jeune fille volaient dans tous les sens tandis que ses yeux se plissaient pour améliorer sa vue sous la pluie qui mouillait son visage.

« Colin, tu sais ce que c'est qu'un parapluie ? Ce n'est pas un paravent ! Râla-t-elle.

_Je sais mais sinon, il s'envole ou se retourne mon parapluie et je n'ai pas envie de le perdre ! »

La jeune fille préféra ne pas répondre malgré que le parapluie ne servait désormais plus à rien d'autre qu'à faire rire Colin qui hurlait que c'était la fin du monde :

« Au secours ! Criait-il en riant. C'est la fin ! Adieu monde cruel !

_Colin, tais-toi avant que quelqu'un ne t'entende ! » Le coupa-t-elle honteuse.

Les deux amis se séparèrent lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au stade. Louise rejoignit les vestiaires des rouges pour filles. Angelina était presque habillée, elle était en train d'ajuster ses lunettes de protections. Katie venait juste d'arriver et commençait à enfiler sa tenue. Après avoir lancé un joyeux « Salut ! » Louise commença elle aussi à s'habiller pour le match.

« On va les gagner ! Les encourageait Angelina. La pluie, il ne faut pas y penser. Aller, aller, motivées les filles ! »

Katie et Louise hochèrent la tête en même temps pour approuver ce que disait la jeune fille. La motivation était la première qualité que les joueurs de quidditch devaient avoir et ce, même par un temps aussi désastreux. Une fois prête, les cheveux tirés en arrière, les trois poursuiveuses sortirent de leur vestiaire pour rejoindre les garçons où leur capitaine, Olivier Dubois les attendait pour commencer sa stratégie.

« Pour commencer, je ne veux voir personne s'inquiéter à cause du temps ! Lança-t-il d'une voix assurée. C'est juste un peu de pluie qui va sûrement vous gêner quelque peu durant le jeu mais c'est tout !

_Un peu de pluie ! Répétèrent les jumeaux Weasley en cœur.

_Oui ! Assura le capitaine. Personne n'y pense ! On fait notre jeu comme d'habitude et on reste motivés ! Compris ?

_Compris ! Répondit l'équipe.

_Bien donc, on joue sur la vitesse, c'est notre jeu. Mais on essaie de ne pas se précipiter, les contre-attaques c'est bien mais des fois ne vous précipitez pas ! Si on voit qu'on aura du mal, on ralentit pour laisser les autres venir à notre secours et jouez en jeu placé. Compris les poursuiveuses ?

_Oui, assurèrent les trois filles.

_Bien ! Les batteurs, je veux vous voir chacun à un bout du terrain. Vous vous partagez le terrain en deux, comme d'habitude. Mais cette fois, je veux que vous visiez Diggory, ok ?

_Tu dis, on fait, répondirent les deux jumeaux avec un sourire sadique.

_Harry, tu restes concentré sur le Vif d'Or. Surtout, tu ne t'intéresses à rien d'autre. Diggory est très fort mais si Fred et George arrivent à le déstabiliser et si tu continues à jouer comme d'habitude, ça devrait le faire. D'accord ?

_D'accord, répondit l'attrapeur.

_Et je me chargerais des buts, si les adversaires arrivent à passer notre défense, fis-t-il en jetant un regard aux poursuiveuses. Normalement, on devrait les battre. On est beaucoup plus rapide et on s'est bien entraîné. Allons-y ! »

Sur les ordres du capitaine, ils prirent tous leurs balais et quittèrent le vestiaire en direction du terrain. On entendait la pluie tambouriner, ce qui n'était pas bon signe. Lorsqu'un grondement de tonnerre retentit, Louise eut un mauvais pressentiment sur ce match. Jamais elle n'avait encore joué au quidditch avec un temps aussi désastreux.

« Tu verras, si t'arrives à bien contrôler ton balai il y aura peu de chance que tu t'envoles trop haut dans le ciel, lui lancèrent les jumeaux Weasley pour la rassurer ce qui ne fut pas une réussite.

_Certains atterrissent jusqu'au Saule Cogneur parfois, ricana Fred.

_Vous plaisantez ? S'horrifia Louise en s'imaginant déjà dans les branches de cet arbre.

_Bien sûr que non, George tu te souviens de ce match où l'un des poursuiveurs avait foncé vers les gradins et qu'il s'était réveillé une semaine plus tard ?

_Ah oui, l'attrapeur avait été perdu dans le ciel aussi, se rappela George en lançant un grand sourire à Louise. Ne panique pas, Loulou ! Si tu contrôles bien ton balai, rien ne t'arrivera ! Enfin, rien de grave ! » Fis-t-il alors que l'équipe arrivait au début du terrain.

Les jumeaux s'envolèrent derrière leur capitaine qui avant leur adressa un petit sourire réconfortant mal assuré devant cette tempête. Un énorme éclair zébra le ciel suivit d'un grondement de tonnerre mémorable au même moment où Harry s'envolait à son tour sur le terrain.

« Aller, ça ira ! Lança Angelina. Tout va bien se passer, t'as juste à jouer comme si de rien n'était. »

Elle enfourcha son balai et partit elle aussi sous cette pluie battante et ces éclairs. Katie et Louise échangèrent un regard craintif. Toutes les deux appréhendaient ce match « intéressant » selon Fred et George. Les deux poursuiveuses s'adressèrent un sourire amical en enfourchant leur balai.

« Aller, on y va et on ne pense plus à rien, fit Katie avec un sourire qui trahissait son angoisse.

_Ouais… Souffla Louise. Quand il faut y aller…

_Il faut y aller ! » Termina Katie.

Les deux rouges tapèrent du pied et s'envolèrent elles aussi sur le terrain. Aussitôt sous la pluie, Louise sentit l'eau lui mouillée le visage et sa tenue. En suivant son équipe, elle survola le terrain avant de se placer au centre pour le match. Les deux capitaines de l'équipe se serrèrent la main puis Mrs. Bibine s'avança pour lâcher les Cognards et le Vif d'Or. Pour finir, elle lança le Souafle et le match commença.

La foule de spectateur hurla tandis qu'un éclair flashait le ciel, illuminant le terrain de sa lueur électrisante. Le temps que Louise réagisse, le Souafle était déjà aux Poufsouffle.

« Défense ! » Hurla Angelina qui se précipitait sur le porteur de balle.

_*Défense !* _Réalisa Louise à qui la pluie gênait même avec ses lunettes de protection car les gouttes s'accumulaient déjà sur les verres.

Ayant l'impression qu'on lui vidait des seaux d'eau dessus, Louise vira sur son balai pour revenir vers les buts défensifs que gardait Olivier. Le poursuiveur jaune jeta loin le Souafle vers son coéquipier tout près de Louise. Cette dernière fonça sur son balai et percuta de plein fouet le robuste poursuiveur pour attraper le Souafle avant lui. La balle lui tomba dans les mains alors que le Poufsouffle gémissait comme une fillette. Louise n'avança même pas et fit aussitôt une longue passe à Katie qui se trouvait seule au milieu du terrain. La rouge réceptionna le Souafle puis fonça vers les buts adverses tandis qu'Angelina et Louise poussaient leur balai au maximum pour la rattraper et lutter aussi contre le vent qui soufflait en sens inverse. Katie évita un Cognard en tournant sur son balai, piqua en ligne droite vers les buts et tira. Le gardien arrêta se beau tir qui rebondit jusqu'à Louise déjà arrivée. La jeune fille ne réfléchit pas une seule seconde. Seule, le Souafle en main fasse aux buts désormais libre car le gardien en était sorti pour arrêter le tir de Katie, elle tira. Il rentra sans même toucher l'anneau.

« Et dix points pour Gryffondor ! » S'écria Lee Jordan, le présentateur.

Balle au gardien qui envoya le Souafle au poursuiveur le plus proche. Celui-ci monta jusqu'au milieu de terrain là où Angelina l'attendait avec une défense d'acier. Parfaitement en coordination avec son balai, elle virait à chaque mouvement du joueur qui finit par passer le Souafle à un poursuiveur venu chercher la balle. Le jaune contourna Angelina et Louise, et un simple changement de direction lui suffit pour passer Katie qui venait à peine d'arriver dans l'intention de le contrer avec son corps. Olivier décida de rester auprès des buts et ne sortit pas sa zone, près à intervenir dès que le Souafle serait lancé. Le Poufsouffle ne s'arrêta tout de même pas pour faire un tir de loin et rentra dans la zone du gardien pour le provoquer en un contre un. Olivier finit par foncer sur lui et ce fut à ce moment que le poursuiveur lâcha son Souafle pour tirer. La balle tapa contre l'anneau et finit par rentrer.

« Dix points pour Poufsouffle ! Égalité ! » Cria le présentateur.

Louise réceptionna la balle que lui passa Olivier et s'envola vers les buts en poussant son balai au maximum de sa vitesse. Les Poufsouffle avaient décidé de faire une défense de presse tout terrain. Le premier défenseur arriva vers Louise. Sans aucune hésitation, elle fonça dessus en se décalant d'un tiers sur la gauche. Le défenseur la suivit et il suffit à Louise d'un léger coup de coude dans l'estomac pour l'éloigner assez suffisamment afin de passer. Aussitôt fait, elle vira à droite alors que le défenseur qu'elle avait laissé derrière la poursuivait. Il se stoppa net en retournant son balai d'un demi tour sur la droite afin de l'éviter. Le vent soufflait toujours et la pluie ne semblait jamais s'arrêter. Au contraire, elle amplifiait à chaque nouvelle attaque. Les tenues des joueurs étaient si trempées qu'elles leur collaient à la peau. Les lunettes s'étaient remplies de buée, il était désormais difficile de voir quelque chose du match. Les éclairs semblaient s'en donner à cœur joie pour les déconcentrer. Une bourrasque souffla à sens contraire dans laquelle Louise se rendait. Elle vit son ancien défenseur partir en avant pour s'envoler haut dans le ciel, hurlant tandis qu'il essayait de maîtriser son balai. Louise s'agrippa encore plus fort au manche de son balai qui vira un grand coup à droite sous la force du vent. Avant qu'elle ne parte vers les tribunes, Angelina passa devant son défenseur et Louise lui jeta la balle juste avant de taper contre les tribunes.

« LOUISE ! » Entendit-elle.

_*Ça, ce sont Juliette et Marion.* _Devina-t-elle en reconnaissant leurs cris malgré le tonnerre. Le vent au contraire, portait leurs cris et leurs voix s'en trouvaient amplifiées aux oreilles de Louise. Malgré la buée sur ses lunettes, elle distingua la forme d'un serpent sur les tribunes et devina aussitôt qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée.

La jeune fille agrippa de ses deux mains le manche de son balai et lutta contre le vent qui voulait l'envoyer dans le mauvais sens. La pluie glissait sur son visage comme un ruisseau, son nez était devenu une cascade pour la pluie. Malgré cela, le match continuait ! Louise poussa à nouveau son balai au maximum pour lutter contre le vent qui changeait sans arrêt de sens. On aurait dit que plusieurs personnes capables de contrôler le vent s'affrontaient pour décider de son sens. Les cheveux de la rouge ne volaient même plus car la pluie les avait tellement trempés qu'ils lui collaient à la nuque. Katie passa devant Louise avec le Souafle en direction des buts. Louise fonça en agrippant son balai de toutes ses forces. Katie leva son bras pour tirer mais au dernier moment, visa Angelina qui réceptionna le Souafle et tira.

« Vingt points à dix pour Gryffondor ! » Hurla Lee Jordan.

Les Poufsouffle avaient de nouveau la balle lorsqu'un froid glacial s'abattit soudain sur le terrain. La motivation de Louise baissa d'un coup. Les joueurs semblaient ne plus avoir la force de continuer un match de ces conditions. Le balai de Louise commença à se recouvrir d'une fine couche de glace. Elle avait soudainement conscience de l'apesanteur sur la Terre comme si quelque chose de lourd lui était tombée sur les épaules. A quoi bon continuer ? Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir, plus aucune joie, rien n'était beau, le monde était cruel, il ne fallait pas aller chercher plus loin.

Ce fut alors que l'on vit un corps qui tombait à une vitesse vertigineuse du ciel. Au départ, Louise crut que c'était le poursuiveur Poufsouffle qui avait finalement abandonné son balai pour redescendre. Mais après avoir essuyé ses lunettes de sa manche trempée, la jeune fille aperçut les couleurs rouges sur la tenue du joueur.

« C'est Harry ! » Hurlait la foule de Gryffondor horrifié.

Sans rien pouvoir faire, son équipe le regarda tomber et s'écraser au sol. Leur attrapeur était tombé.

« Euuh… Dix points de plus pour Poufsouffle ! » Lança Lee Jordan pour ramener les joueurs à la réalité.

Harry était hors jeu, les Gryffondor n'avait plus d'attrapeur et ils ne savaient si c'était grave ou non mais à la vue de la chute qu'il venait de faire, rien de bon ne s'annonçait pour le Gryffondor. Le Souafle tomba dans les mains de Louise qui le réceptionna par réflexe. L'espoir revint soudainement, on venait de lui retirer le poids qu'elle portait sur les épaules. La glace fondit, il ne restait que l'eau de la pluie sur son balai. Elle ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui pouvait bien se passer mais elle avait le Souafle entre les mains. Peut-être était-elle bizarre d'avoir des sauts d'humeurs ainsi mais le match continuait. Alors qu'elle s'élançait vers les buts adverses, le coup de sifflet qui annonçait la fin du match retentit et Mrs. Bibine s'écria :

« Cédric Diggory a attrapé le Vif d'Or ! Poufsouffle l'emporte ! »

Les gradins des jaunes se soulevèrent pour hurler leur victoire, applaudissant leur équipe. Personne ne réagit sur le terrain, même les Poufsouffle descendirent de leurs balais pour venir s'assurer de la santé du jeune Harry.

« Ecartez-vous ! Recommanda Olivier Dubois en arrivant. Laissez-lui de l'air ! Et que quelqu'un aille chercher l'infirmière ! »

Louise et Katie lâchèrent leur balai et partirent en courant vers le château. Leur tenue de quidditch était devenue lourde, imbibée de d'eau qui leur collait à la peau. Elles remontèrent le parc en courant à toutes jambes, et grimpèrent les escaliers qui menaient à l'infirmerie. Tout cela, sans jamais ralentir l'allure. Trempée et glacée jusqu'aux os, leurs lunettes remplies de buée, elles débarquèrent dans la pièce.

« Sortez ! Hurla Mrs. Pomfresh en voyant les flaques d'eau qu'elles venaient de laisser. Regardez un peu ce que vous m'avez fait ! C'est encore moi qui vais devoir nettoyer, évidemment !

_Mrs. Pomfresh, l'interrompit Louise. Il y a une urgence au terrain de quidditch ! »

L'infirmière leva les yeux au ciel et les suivit en bougonnant traînait sa mallette de premiers secours. Les deux jeunes filles la pressaient tandis que la vieille femme faisait de son possible pour intervenir au plus vite.

« J'ai toujours dit que ce jeu stupide vous tuerait tous un jour ! » Râlait-elle.

En arrivant sur le terrain, elle s'agenouille près de l'attrapeur inconscient pour l'examiner. Olivier ne l'avait touché que pour le mettre sur le côté afin qu'il ne s'étouffe pas si jamais il venait à se réveiller.

« Vous avez essayé de lui parler ? S'enquit-elle.

_Oui, répondit le capitaine.

_Et qu'a-t-il dit ?

_Rien. Absolument rien. »

L'air grave de Mrs. Pomfresh n'annonçait rien de bon. Tous les élèves étaient descendus sur le terrain pour s'assurer de sa santé. L'infirmière et les professeurs évacuèrent le jeune garçon pour qu'il reçoive les soins nécessaires.

« Dumbledore va renvoyé les détraqueurs à Azkaban, c'est sûr, devina Neville.

_Les détraqueurs ? Interrogea Louise.

_Ils étaient sur le terrain. C'est pour ça que tout est devenu si… froid, répondit Neville. Ils s'en sont pris à Harry qui est tombé inconscient de son balai.

_D'ailleurs, quelqu'un sait où s'est envolé son balai ? S'enquit Hermione.

_Je l'ai vu partir par là-bas. » Annonça Ginny en pointant la direction du Saule Cogneur.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard avant de partir en courant à la recherche du balai d'Harry.

A l'infirmerie, toute l'équipe de Gryffondor était venue assister au réveil de leur attrapeur, une fois changée. En plus de l'équipe de quidditch, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Léa, Antoine et Colin étaient présents aussi pour leur ami. L'infirmière râlait dans son coin devant tout ce monde qui se pressait autour de son lit. Quand enfin il ouvrit ses yeux marqués de bleus en gémissant à cause de ses blessures, Ron lâcha :

« Il n'a pas très bonne mine…

_Bonne mine ! Répéta George. Il a fait une chute de trente mètres !

_Viens Ron, tu vas sauter de la tour d'Astronomie, lui dit Fred. On verra comment tu seras après.

_Il sera sans doute plus beau à regarder… » Marmonna Harry qui s'éveillait.

Ces quelques paroles donnèrent le sourire à tous les Gryffondor dans la pièce, heureux de son réveil. Tous le regardaient en s'attendant à le voir hurler de douleur mais au lieu de cela, il se redressa péniblement sur son lit d'hôpital et enfila ses lunettes.

« Comment tu te sens ? S'enquit Hermione.

_Génial… Lança-t-il avec sarcasme. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qui a gagné le match ? »

Tous se regardèrent en silence pour le laisser deviner la suite. Ce fut Hermione qui brisa à nouveau le silence :

« Personne ne t'en veut, le rassura-t-elle. Les détraqueurs ne doivent pas entrer dans l'enceinte de l'école. Dumbledore était furieux ! Juste après t'avoir sauvé, il les a chassé, raconta-t-elle.

_Il y a une dernière chose qu'il faut que tu saches, intervint Ron en portant dans ses bras des débris de bois. Lorsque tu es tombé de ton balai, il s'est envolé jusqu'au Saule Cogneur et… »

Pour terminer sa phrase, il lui montra un bout brisé du manche à balai Nimbus 2000 que possédait Harry. Cette nouvelle parut l'assommé dans son moral. Mrs. Pomfresh arriva pour lui faire boire une potion de rétablissement en râlant :

« Sortez, voyons ! Maintenant, laissez-le se reposer ! »

Lentement, le groupe de Gryffondor sortit de l'infirmerie en laissant Harry aux bonnes mains de l'infirmière. Le petit groupe de seconde année se regroupa dans les couloirs.

« C'était chaud… Laissa échapper Colin.

_Oui… » Marmonna Léa.

Les deux baissèrent la tête avec gêne en se tortillant sur place.

« On ferait mieux d'aller à la salle commune avant le banquet. » Finit par décider Louise.

Les cinq montèrent donc au septième étage et donnèrent le mot de passe pour la Grosse Dame. En entrant, Hermione et Ron étaient déjà en train de raconter aux autres comment Harry s'en sortait. Romilda arriva au même moment où les trois jeunes filles décidaient de monter dans les dortoirs. En arrivant près de ses affaires, Louise aperçut une nouvelle carte de son admirateur secret.

« J'aimerais vraiment savoir qui me dépose ces cartes et surtout qui est cet inconnu ! » Râla-t-elle en prenant la carte pour la lire.

Les poèmes de son admirateur commençaient toujours par la même première phrase :

_Louise, oh charmante Louise ! _

_Voici donc venu le temps des cerises,_

_Elles sont par deux,_

_Liées par la même branche,_

_Jamais l'une sans l'autre car toujours près de,_

_Elles le resteront._

_Louise, oh charmante Louise,_

_La plus belle des cerises !_

« Charmant… Commenta Louise.

_T'exagère, protesta Léa. Je trouve que c'est mignon. Toutes les semaines, t'as un nouveau poème, c'est romantique.

_Il ne peut pas mettre un nom ? Répondit-elle froidement.

_Déjà, il faut avoir de l'imagination pour créer un poème. Ensuite, c'est mignon je trouve ce qu'il met : la plus belle des cerises.

_Génial, j'ai la chance d'être comparée à une cerise, lança-t-elle platement.

_Et puis, c'est bien recherché de commencer toujours par la même phrase. C'est mignon ! » Fit Léa.

La jeune fille décida de ne pas répondre et de laisser sa cousine papillonner sur ses poèmes.

Le lundi suivant, en cours de Botanique, Colin d'un côté de Louise essayait d'identifier la plante qui se trouvait face à eux en regardant la forme des feuilles. De l'autre côté, Kevin Whitby, un Poufsouffle qui travaillait avec eux tentait la même chose. Aucun des trois n'étaient vraiment passionnés par cette matière mais le professeur Chourave faisait ses tours de ronde pour s'assurer que personne n'avait le nez en l'air.

« Bon, alors d'après moi, elle n'est pas venimeuse comme plante, hasarda Louise. Ces feuilles sont plutôt pointus et quand on teste avec le cobaye, il a l'air de plutôt aimé ça. »

Louise venait de coupe une feuille de cette plante et l'avait donné à leur « cobaye », un rat miteux au pelage gris si l'on pouvait dire car la moitié de sa fourrure était tombée. Le rat avait englouti la feuille de la plante que Louise lui avait donnée et rien de grave ne s'était produit.

« Et m… moi j'ai… enfin je pense que… que cette plante sert dans les… les hôpitaux, fit Kevin la voix tremblante. Elle sert dans… dans la médecine… »

Il fit un grand sourire à la fois joyeux et timide à la jeune fille ce qui le rendait plus ridicule qu'autre chose. Louise et Colin échangèrent un regard. Kevin était un garçon très étrange, un pauvre type comme le disaient les deux amis. Tout d'abord, il arborait une coiffure à la mode des années cinquante avec une raie sur le côté et les cheveux gras plaqué sur son crâne. Ensuite, il faisait toujours des gestes gauches et mal assurés, sa voix était tremblante, craintive, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que l'on le frappe à tous instants. Pour finir, il avait des emportements de joie – comme celui de trouver une bonne réponse dans ce cas – qui était toujours entre la timidité et la joie. En bref, c'était un pauvre garçon craintif qui manquait sérieusement de confiance en soi.

« Bravo Kevin, se força à le féliciter Louise en notant sur sa feuille.

_Merci Loui… Louise, fis-t-il de sa voix tremblante. J'ai… euh… je… »

Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensif. Les deux amis plissèrent les yeux pour se concentrer afin de comprendre quelque chose à ce qu'il marmonnait.

« Quoi ? Finit par dire Louise.

_Non ! Fis-t-il dans un emportement soudain. Je… je ne disais pas grand… chose. »

Louise lui adressa un sourire bien malgré elle puis se tourna vers Colin pour continuer leur exercice de Botanique.


	41. Léa, pomme d'amour

**Chapitre 39 : Léa, pomme d'amour**

A la fin de ce cours de Botanique, Léa attendit un peu en faisant semblant de mettre un long temps pour ranger ses affaires. Elle fit signe à Ginny qu'elle pouvait aller au banquet avec les autres pour ne pas qu'elle attende plus. Une fois seule, elle sortit de la serre en saluant le professeur Chourave. Vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, elle se dirigea derrière la serre de Botanique discrètement. Là, elle trouva Kevin Whitby le Poufsouffle qui partageait son cours de Botanique. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux gras pour remettre sa mèche sur sa… « chevelure ». D'une main tremblante, il lui tendit une carte.

« Tu… tu ne lui dis rien… n'est-ce pas ? S'assura-t-il lorsqu'elle rangea la carte dans sa poche.

_Non, je te l'ai promis ! Le rassura-t-elle. Mais tu sais qu'elle voudrait que tu signes tes cartes. Elle veut vraiment savoir qui lui envoie ces poèmes.

_Je sais… je sais… mais… mais je n'ai pas… le… le cran. Tu… tu… Tu comprends… J'ai peur… Imagine si elle me rejette… Je ne crois pas que je… pourrais le supporter.

_Je comprends, Kevin, je comprends. Mais si tu ne lui dis pas, comment est-ce que tu peux savoir si elle te rejettera ou pas ?

_Pour… pour l'instant… c'est mieux ainsi, assura-t-il d'une voix tremblante en commençant à reculer d'un pas gauche. Je… je lui parle en Botanique et… on verra.

_Oui mais de quoi tu lui parles en Botanique ? Ricana Léa lorsqu'il renversa un pot de terre.

_Bah de Botanique…

_Mais non, parle-lui d'autre chose que les plantes ! Ricana la rouge.

_Oui… oui… mais… mais de quoi ? Je ne sais pas si… ce qu'elle aime…

_Tu sais quoi ? Je vais aller mettre la carte sur ses affaires et toi, tu m'attends dans le Hall, d'accord ?

_D'acc… d'accord… mais… mais… mais pour… pourquoi ? »

Léa lui lança seulement un sourire et partit en courant vers le château. Elle monta aux pas de course les escaliers des sept étages et entra dans sa salle commune. La jeune fille monta dans les dortoirs vides à cette heure-ci et posa la carte sur les affaires de Louise. Toute fière, elle redescendit les étages en courant. Kevin attendait dans le Hall comme prévu. Il regardait partout comme si quelqu'un allait lui sauter dessus à tout moment pour l'étrangler.

« Bon alors, t'es prêt ? S'assura la jeune fille en le faisant sursauter.

_Prêt ? Répéta-t-il. Prêt à… quoi ?

_A lui parler ! Tu vas venir avec moi et lui parler.

_Mais… mais… qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ?

_Je n'en sais rien ! Tu lui dis ce qu'il te passe par la tête !

_Rien… ne me passe par la… la tête, avoua-t-elle en regardant la belle brune à la table de Gryffondor qui riait avec l'équipe de quidditch.

_Mais un peu de cran ! Tu lui dis… Parles-lui de quidditch !

_Je… je n'y connais rien… à ce jeu, tu sais je… je suis nul en sport, fis-t-il en tremblant de plus belle.

_Aller, parles-lui de quelque chose qui te passionne !

_T'es sûre ? Comme… comme ça, devant tout le monde dans… dans la… la Grande Salle ? Non… Je ne pense pas que ce soit… une bonne idée… Si elle me rejette… imagine la honte… Il y a tout le monde…

_On s'en fiche ! Tu arrives vers elle et tu lui dis… Qu'elle a bien joué ce week-end et que c'est dommage que Gryffondor est perdu. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'étonna-t-elle en le voyant sortir en carnet et une plume de son sac.

_Je… je prends des notes… pour m'en souvenir… »

La jeune fille arqua un sourcil. Ce garçon n'était vraiment pas net !

« Et… et après ? Paniqua-t-il.

_On verra bien ! Ça doit être spontané ! Tu verras, ça te viendra tout seul parce qu'elle va te répondre et vous allez engager une conversation.

_Je… je n'ai jamais été… doué pour les conversations, avoua-t-il avec un petit sourire timide et misérable.

_Ça se voit… Marmonna-t-elle. Mais ça va très bien se passer, tu verras ! Kevin, t'as rien à craindre parce que tu n'as rien à perdre, tout à gagner ! Et t'es un battant, KEVIN ! Hurla-t-elle emportée. Oui, tu vas te battre parce que tu l'aimes ! Tu l'aimes et tu vas aller lui parler ! OUI, KEVIN ! Tu vas gagner ! »

La jeune fille s'emporta dans un charabia d'encouragement qui ne fit que faire encore plus trembler Kevin. Voyant qu'il était très mal à l'aise à côté d'elle qui hurlait à tue-tête, Léa s'arrêta et lui arrangea sa coiffure, resserra sa cravate et remit la manche de sa robe de sorcier qui tombait sur son épaule. A présent qu'il était arrangé et qu'il ressemblait un peu près à quelque chose, il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à faire :

« Bon voilà, aller ! Fonce ! »

Léa le poussa dans la Grande Salle. Le pauvre Kevin se trouva au milieu, paralysé par la peur, fixant avec terreur Louise qui parlait à présent avec Ginny et Romilda. Léa arriva et le poussa par derrière encore un peu. Elle l'entraîna jusqu'à la table des rouges. Louise qui sirotait son Jus de Citrouille fut étonnée de trouver son camarade de Botanique qui s'avançait vers elle avec un grand sourire qui faisait plus que pitié. A côté, Ginny et Romilda le détaillaient du regard, se demandant pourquoi un Poufsouffle aussi misérable venait à leur table. Kevin rajusta sa mèche grasse qui pendait devant ses yeux et lut tête baissée, sur son carnet de note :

« Lou… Louise… Vous…

_Tu ! Lui souffla Léa.

_Tu… tu as été… Tu as bien joué… au match ce… ce week-end. C'est vraiment… dommage que… que Gryffondor n'est pas gagné… Marmonna-t-il.

_Quoi ? » Demanda Louise qui n'avait absolument rien compris à ses marmonnements.

_*Lève la tête, lève la tête !* _Songea Léa. Peut-être avait-il entendu ses pensées car il redressa soudainement la tête pour fixer la jeune fille de ses yeux gris pâle.

« Tu… tu as bien joué ce week-end… Je disais que… c'était dommage que… Gryffondor n'est pas gagné… ce match.

_Ah merci ! Le remercia Louise avec un grand sourire angélique. Euh… Kevin, c'est ça ? S'assura-t-elle.

_Oui ! S'emporta-t-il. Oui, c'est moi ! Kevin Whitby !

_Oui… euh… merci beaucoup pour ton compliment. Avec Colin on a décidé d'aller à la bibliothèque mercredi en fin d'après-midi pour notre recherche, tu es libre ?

_Euh… ou... oui… Tout à fait… Acquiesça-t-il le cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine.

_Parfait, donc mercredi en fin d'après-midi, on fait notre recherche de Botanique.

_Je… je serais… là… » Assura-t-il avec un grand sourire stupide et pas du tout adapté à la situation.

S'attendant à ce qu'il parte, Louise reprit son verre de Jus de Citrouille en se tournant vers Ginny et Romilda lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Kevin restait debout à la regarder toujours avec son grand sourire. Léa se morfondra à côté de Kevin. _*Ce n'est pas gagné avec lui ! Il ne sait absolument pas ce veut dire le mot : discrétion ! Il faudra que je pense à lui dire qu'on ne lorgne pas une fille comme ça quand elle est juste en face !* _

« Autre chose ? Demanda Louise mal à l'aise.

_Euh… je… je vais… manger à ma table…

_Oui, fit la jeune fille en lui adressant un sourire forcé.

_Au revoir… Lou… Louise…

_Au revoir, Kevin… » Marmonna-t-elle en le regardant retourner à sa table d'un pas maladroit.

Léa prit place à la table des Gryffondor. Ginny et Romilda pouffèrent de rire lorsque le jaune se fut éloigné. Léa se sentit mal pour le pauvre Kevin qui venait de se ridiculiser mais qu'aurait-elle pu faire d'autre ? Peut-être était-il un cas désespéré ? En tout cas, c'était mal parti pour l'instant et Léa doutait fort que ce serait par des poèmes que Louise serait charmée.

« Vous exagérez, finit-elle par dire pour calmer les éclats de rire. Il n'est pas si… misérable. Il est gentil et sûrement plein de bonnes intentions.

_En tout cas, Louise lui a tapé dans l'œil, ricana Romilda. Il ne te quitte pas des yeux depuis tout à l'heure. »

Léa vit sa cousine s'empourprer et fixer avec insistance son cake au jambon. De toute évidence, elle était mal à l'aise de savoir qu'un garçon aussi spécial que Kevin puisse la regarder.

« Bref, Léa et Colin ça avance ? » Hasarda Ginny pour changer de sujet.

La jeune fille la foudroya du regard. Si Ginny voulait changer de sujet, n'aurait-elle pas pu en choisir un autre ? Il y avait des centaines de sujets et pourtant Ginny avait choisi celui-ci. Ce fut au tour de Léa de s'empourprer.

« Elle rougit ! Ricana Romilda. Bon, vous en êtes où ?

_Au stade des gros coincés qui n'osent même pas échanger un regard, répondit Louise en riant puis elle repartit dans la contemplation de son cake au jambon lorsque sa cousine lui jeta un mauvais regard.

_On ne précipite pas les choses, répondit calmement Léa.

_La phrase des vieux… Soupira Ginny. Sérieusement, vous vous parlez ?

_Bof.

_Bof bof ou bofff…? Interrogea Ginny qui voulait en savoir plus.

_Je n'en sais rien ! Avoua Léa qui ne connaissait pas la différence entre les deux. Mais il n'ose même plus me faire la bise alors évidemment, je n'ose pas non plus.

_Ché meuuuugnon ! Roucoula Louise. Sauf que ça fait peut-être une semaine que ça dure et il faudrait peut-être penser à passer la vitesse, non ?

_C'est exactement ce que je me disais ! Lança la jeune fille. Tiens, je vais aller lui parler ce soir dans la salle commune. En espérant qu'il parle d'autre chose que de photographie… »

Après le banquet, elle monta donc dans la salle commune et lorsqu'elle aperçut Colin qui trifouillait son appareil photo près de la cheminée, son cœur se serra. _*Finalement, je vais aller me coucher.* _Songea-t-elle soudain prise par la peur. Mais c'était sans compter sur Ginny qui lui agrippa le poignet et la poussa vers la cheminée. La jeune fille tituba et se tordit la cheville avant de s'écrouler sur le sofa.

« Ça va, Léa ? S'inquiéta Colin.

_Euh… ouais, ça va ! La rassura-t-elle en jetant un regard noir à Ginny qui lui répondit par un beau sourire. J'ai voulu aller trop vite et je suis tombée…

_Comme la dernière fois dans les escaliers ! » Lança-t-il en se tordant de rire.

_*Oui… Comme la dernière fois dans les escaliers… Merci de me le faire rappeler, Colin.* _Rumina-t-elle. La cousine se redressa pour s'asseoir près du jeune garçon.

« Regarde, j'ai reçu une nouvelle pellicule qui peut contenir trois fois plus de photo ! Elle…

_Hum, hum ! Toussa fortement Léa qui commençait déjà à s'ennuyer.

_Ah oui, pardon… Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de parler de ça. Je sais que c'est chiant pour vous mais je n'y peux rien, c'est ma passion.

_On avait compris, je te rassure ! Cingla-t-elle. Euh… sinon, tu… »

_*Qu'est-ce que je disais à Kevin, déjà ? Ah oui, ça doit être spontané ! En fait, c'est beaucoup plus facile à dire quand on est pas dans cette situation.*_

« Quoi de beau ?

_Euh… Fis-t-il en fixant son appareil avec une irrésistible envie d'en parler. Ben… Hey ! J'ai eu un E à mon devoir de Défense contre les Forces du Mal !

_Wahou… S'enthousiasma-t-elle faussement.

_Et toi, j'ai remarqué que ça faisait longtemps que tu n'étais plus collée, non ?

_Ah oui, en effet et McGo est très fière de moi. C'est elle qui me l'a dit la dernière fois en Métamorphose. » Raconta-t-elle en se redressant très fière d'elle-même.

Plus rien ne sortit ensuite de la conversation. La spontanéité s'était soudain éteinte. Ce silence gênant fut brisé par un petit bruit de fond qui provenait de Louise et Ginny assise à la table derrière les tourtereaux.

« Te amo… Te amo, te amo… Te amo, TE amo… »

_*J'en connais une qui a parlé à Juliette.* _Devina Léa en adressant un regard à Louise. Lorsque la chanson parvient aux oreilles de Colin, celui-ci rougit et écarquilla les yeux comme s'il ne pouvait plus respirer.

« Bon, viens, on va sortir parce qu'il y a une mauvaise ambiance ici ! » Lança Léa en se levant d'un coup et l'entraînant hors de la salle commune.

Louise et Ginny étaient ébahies par cette audace. Léa sortit juste derrière Colin en lançant avant de quitter la salle commune un regard meurtrier aux deux autres qui lui firent un salut de la main avec un grand sourire.

Une fois seuls dans les couloirs, Colin et Léa n'étaient pas plus avancés qu'avant. Ils marchaient dans le château sans parler, le bruit de leurs pas résonnants dans les couloirs déserts.

« Euh… J'ai terminé tes chocolats au fait, fit Léa pour briser le silence.

_Ah ! C'est bien. Ils étaient bons au moins ?

_Oui, oui… C'était bien.

_Cool…. Euh… C'est ton bijou familial ? » Fis-t-il en soulevant la chaîne qu'elle portait autour du cou.

Par réflexe, elle toucha le losange qui portait les deux lettres C et G dos à dos avec un chêne qui représentait la force du lien familiale. En touchant la chaîne, elle heurta en même temps la main de Colin qui ne la retira pas. Pour la première fois malgré leur malaise, ils osèrent se regarder dans les yeux. Ils échangèrent un long regard avant de plonger tous les deux, l'un vers l'autre. PAF ! Leurs nez se heurtèrent lorsqu'ils essayèrent de s'embrasser. Tous les deux gémirent en se massant l'arrête nasale qui leur piquait les yeux. Puis ils rirent à leur stupidité, seuls au milieu des couloirs.

« Euh… on recommence ? Proposa Colin.

_Oui, c'est moi qui penche la tête. » Précisa Léa.

Il hocha la tête et se rapprocha d'elle pour l'embrasser. Il n'eut même pas besoin de se baisser pour cela car il était aussi petit qu'elle. Leurs lèvres restèrent un long moment collées l'une contre l'autre avant que l'un deux ne se décide à enlacer l'autre pour se rapprocher.

Le lendemain matin dans les dortoirs, alors que le réveil venait tout juste de sonner, Ginny, Louise et Romilda questionnaient la jeune fille depuis leur propre lit. Pour un réveil, elles étaient étonnamment de bonne humeur !

« Alors, vous avez fait quoi ?

_Vous en êtes où ?

_Il t'a embrasse ?

_Oui… Avoua-t-elle dans un grognement pour se lever de son lit.

_AAAAAAAH ! Hurlèrent-elles hystériques. C'était comment ? Baveux ? Gluant ? Doux ? Agréable ?

_C'était… je ne sais pas… normal quoi ! Oui, agréable. » Répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers les douches avec sa serviette.

Les trois autres ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Tandis que les douches coulaient, elles la questionnaient sur tous les sujets, curieuses de cette première histoire d'amour qu'elles connaissaient. Mais celle qui était le plus contente, c'était bien Léa ! Même si elle se canalisait, au fond d'elle-même, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était hurler pour libéré tout ce bonheur dans son cœur. Son cœur qui tambourinait et qui – elle en avait l'impression - rebondissait dans tout son corps, euphorique.

Lorsqu'elles furent prêtes, les filles de Gryffondor descendirent pour le petit-déjeuner. Arrivant dans la Grande Salle, Léa devint écarlate en voyant Colin assit à la table des Gryffondor. Elle s'assit à la place qu'il lui avait gardé tandis que les trois autres gloussaient juste à côté. Sans hésitation, il l'embrassa un court instant devant les Gryffondor qui se retournèrent pour observer le nouveau couple formé.

Plus loin, Juliette et Marion fixaient leur cousine et le blondinet. Juliette avec sa tasse de thé en main, Marion tenant sa tartine en l'air.

Le hibou de Léa arriva pour se poser maladroitement sur la table des Gryffondor. Son hibou, qu'elle avait nommé « Le Pigeon » parce qu'il ressemblait à un pigeon, était un peu gauche et toujours hystérique à l'idée d'envoyer une lettre à quelqu'un. Il plongea sa tête pour picorer les céréales que la jeune fille venait de se servir dans son bol. Avec force, elle le repoussa et il redressa la tête avec son air de savant fou pour tendre finalement la patte d'où était accroché une lettre. Le Pigeon s'envola pour rejoindre la volière après qu'il eut terminé son travail.

« J'y vais, sinon Rogue va encore nous faire une crise ! » Prévint Colin en se levant avec Antoine.

Un coup d'œil à sa montre fit réagir Léa qui engloutit sa tartine en une fois et mâcha le plus vite possible. Louise et Romilda étaient déjà parties, seule Ginny l'attendait d'un air impatient.

« Bas-y… Lui dit Léa la bouche pleine. M'amtend Pas ! Arrive… »

Ginny se leva après s'être assurée que Léa avait presque terminé. Celle-ci finissait sa tartine puis but à pleine gorgée son bol de thé qui lui brûla la gorge car celui-ci était encore trop chaud. Elle s'essuya la bouche avec sa serviette et se hâta de prendre son sac sans prendre la peine de ranger sa lettre. Puis la jeune fille fila vers les cachots, son sac mit n'importe comment. En voulant le remettre et courir à la fois, elle trébucha sur les marches qui menaient vers les cachots. BADABOUM ! La voilà par terre, sur le sol humide et froid des cachots. Léa se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de gémir alors que certains Serpentard qui sortaient de leur salle commune ricanaient en passant devant elle. _*Et surtout, ne m'aidez pas à me relever ! Vipères ! Ma lettre ?* _ En tombant, elle venait de perdre sa lettre. Dans sa hâte, elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de la lire. Une fois debout sur ses deux pieds, elle regarda autour d'elle à la recherche de sa lettre. La jeune fille avançait dans les cachots éclairés faiblement par des torches. Elle finit par retrouver sa lettre… dans les mains d'un Serpentard. Et pas n'importe lequel ! Pierre Lufkin ! Celui dont elle avait une photo prise par Colin accrochée auprès de son lit. Le beau blond aux yeux bleus électriques et à la peau diaphane observait la lettre qu'il venait de trouver. _*Courage ! Tu vas enfin lui parler !* _Songea-t-elle en s'approchant.

« C'est la mienne, rend-la moi ! » Lui dit-elle d'un ton plutôt agressif.

_*Ce n'est pas le ton que j'aurais employé si j'avais voulu l'aborder mais j'ai un copain et tout le monde me dit qu'il est détestable comme Serpentard donc bon…*_ Les yeux électriques de Pierre se posèrent sur la fillette qui faisait bien une tête de moins que lui. Il ne parlait pas, ne souriait pas, ni ne paressait triste. On ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il pouvait penser, ni même imaginer engager une conversation avec lui. Il paraissait tellement froid et tellement grand que Léa se sentit ridicule à côté de lui. Pourquoi était-elle si petite ? Enfin, après un long moment, il lui tendit froidement sa lettre sans même ciller.

« Je n'allais pas te la prendre, lui dit-il finalement. Pas la peine de me parler sur ce ton. »

Léa se mordit la lèvre inférieure, honteuse et à la fois embarrassée devant le ton froid qu'il venait de prendre. Elle prit la lettre de ses mains, tête baissée n'osant plus rien dire.

« Et tu ne me remercies même pas ! S'étonna-t-il. Quelle éducation ! Tu ne manques pas de toupet ! »

_*PARDON !* _S'énerva-t-elle. Le ton qu'il venait de prendre et ce qu'il venait de lui dire ne lui plaisaient absolument pas ! Peut-être avait-il deux ans de plus qu'elle mais à ce qu'elle sache personne ne lui faisait la leçon ainsi juste parce qu'elle avait oublié de le remercier ! C'était d'ailleurs de sa faute à ce Pierre ! S'il ne lui aurait pas parlé aussi froidement la première fois, elle n'aurait pas été si embarrassée et l'aurait peut-être remercié.

« Toi non plus tu ne manques pas de toupet ! Cria-t-elle furieuse. Hey, regarde-moi quand je te parle ! »

Ses paroles ne le firent pas réagir et il continua sa route vers les escaliers qui quittaient le cachot.

« Retourne-toi Serpentard ! Brailla-t-elle en commençant à le suivre. Stupide Serpentard ! Maison de merde ! »

Elle se stoppa net au bas des escaliers en apercevant une bande de Serpentard qui n'avaient pas l'air de plaisantin. Parmi eux, une blonde vénitienne qui était plus rousse que blonde et une autre qui était brune. Léa devina que la brune devait être la sœur d'Astéria Greengrass qui partageait certains de ses cours, Daphné Greengrass. Trois garçons les accompagnaient : un grand brun à la peau mâte, fin et avec une silhouette à en tomber par terre. La rouge reconnut à coup sûr celui dont Juliette ne faisait que de parler. Les deux autres étaient gros et paraissaient aussi lourds que gauches.

« J'espère que ce n'était pas de la maison du grand Salazar Serpentard dont tu parlais ? S'assura Lisa Verpey en rajustant ses cheveux blond vénitien.

_Ce n'est pas cool de parler comme ça, petite, ricana Blaise Zabini.

_La ferme ! Je suis en seconde année ! Lui fis-t-elle remarquer à l'insulte « petite » qu'elle ne supportait pas.

_Attends, c'est à nous qu'elle parle ? S'étonna Lisa.

_Apparemment… Ricana Daphné Greengrass.

_En seconde année ? Voyez-vous ça ? Bouh… j'ai peur, se moqua Blaise.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ? » Interrogea Goyle.

Les cinq Serpentard étaient à présents descendus à la hauteur de la fillette qui se concentrait pour ne pas montrer combien elle avait peur en ce moment-là.

« Attend, cette chaîne je l'ai déjà vu quelque part… Songea Blaise en lorgnant le bijou familial que Léa portait autour du cou.

_Ce n'est pas la cousine de… ?

_Parfaitement la blonde ! Hurla Léa à Lisa qui écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction. Je suis la cousine de Juliette et Marion !

_Mais oui, c'est la débile qui avait piqué une crise contre sa sœur en salle de permanence, ricana Daphné.

_Je peux te dire que tes cousines ont plus honte de toi qu'autre chose, ricana Blaise à son tour.

_Bon, on en fait quoi ? » S'impatienta Goyle.

Les cinq Serpentard l'avaient encerclés et Léa se sentait frôler le mur froid du cachot.

« C'est simple, elle a osé insulté Salazar Serpentard, leur rappela Blaise. Maison de merde, c'est ça ? T'as vu la tienne ! »

Il avança d'un grand pas jusqu'à elle et la poussa violemment contre le mur. Crabbe et Goyle s'avancèrent aussi et la prirent par les épaules pour s'amuser à se la passer entre eux comme si elle n'était qu'une poupée de chiffon. Blaise arriva à nouveau. Il n'était pas hyper musclé mais quand il la jeta une nouvelle fois contre le mur, elle sentit tout de même la force qui abritait ses bras. D'une jambe, il tapa dans les petites chevilles de la rouge qui perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur son derrière. Crabbe et Goyle arrivèrent pour la ruer de coups de pieds. A chaque coup, Léa sentait une nouvelle vive douleur la lancer. Ils recommençaient inlassablement. De toute évidence, ils ne devaient pas avoir cours et avaient donc tout leur temps. Les douleurs s'intensifiaient à mesure qu'ils frappaient toujours sur les mêmes parties. Elle cachait sa tête dans ses bras tandis qu'ils la bousculaient et la frappaient sans aucune pitié. Une fois terminée leur « travail », ils reculèrent et ce fut à Lisa de s'avancer. Sans compassion, elle lui prit les racines de cheveux et tira un grand coup pour lui redresser la tête. Léa dû se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas hurler. Une grimace de douleur lui défigurait le visage. La gifle qu'elle reçut claqua sur sa joue devenue rouge et résonna dans les cachots. Là où la main de la Serpentard l'avait frappée, elle sentait comme un feu qui la brûlait sur la joue et glaçait son corps entier par la même occasion.

« Va en cours maintenant, petite ! » Lui cracha-t-elle avec un rictus au coin des lèvres.

Ridiculisée, humiliée et brutalisée, Léa se retrouva seule au milieu des cachots, ses articulations qui la tiraillaient déjà.


	42. Juliette, jalousie, et vice versa

**Chapitre 40 : Juliette, jalousie, et vice versa**

_*Je vais tous les tuer ! Ils vont manger ! Comment ont-ils pu ! Ma cousine ! Ma cousine à moi ! Ma petite Léa ! Alors là, ils vont s'en prendre pleins dans leur face !* _Bouillonnait Juliette en tapant des pieds dans les couloirs.

Juste à côté d'elle, sa cousine Marion tapait elle aussi des pieds, furieuse. Les deux cousines sortaient d'un cours de Divination ennuyeux à mourir où le professeur Trelawney avait encore tenu sa réputation de femme détraquée, lorsqu'elles avaient croisé leur jeune cousine Léa qui sortait de l'infirmerie. Son petit sourire gêné et surtout nerveux leur avait indiqué que quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle. Lorsqu'elles avaient fini par savoir, c'était en fureur qu'elles s'étaient précipitées vers les cachots. Les voilà qui faisaient résonner le bruit de leurs pas sur le sol humide et froid des cachots où elles croisèrent le Baron Sanglant qui passa devant elles sans vraiment leur accorder d'attention, traînant ses chaînes avec son air sévère.

Les deux cousines Clerwood-Gadish débarquèrent dans la salle commune. Elles repérèrent aussitôt le groupe de Serpentard qu'elles cherchaient parmi ceux qui travaillaient, d'autres qui jouaient, ceux qui se détendaient, etc.

« Juliette… Commença Marion de sa voix diplomate qu'elle prenait lorsqu'elle voulait apaiser les tentions.

_Non, je ne vais pas me retenir ! » La coupa-t-elle en se dirigeant droit vers la bimbo aux cheveux blonds vénitiens.

Voici donc sa première cible et celle qui allait le plus souffrir. Claquant des pieds, la Serpentard ne ralentit devant aucun obstacle – même si aucun obstacle n'était sur son chemin – et arriva derrière Lisa qui éclatait d'un rire niais devant Blaise. Sans hésitation, sans même attendre cinq secondes, Juliette attrapa les cheveux de Lisa par leur racine et tira un grand coup. La blond vénitienne hurla de douleur et surtout de surprise tandis que tous les verts se retournaient pour assister à ce qui s'annonçait être un divertissement de taille. Marion en avait le souffle coupé devant ce que venait de faire sa cousine. Sans même lâché Lisa malgré qu'elle tenta de se libérer, Juliette attendit qu'elle se retourne pour lui envoyer une gifle mémorable. Ce ne fut qu'après cette gifle que la Gadish s'autorisa à lâcher prise sur les cheveux de Lisa qui partit valser et se rattrapa au dossier d'une chaise pour reprendre son équilibre. Daphné s'avança timidement vers son amie en jetant quelques regards apeurés en direction de Juliette. Crabbe et Goyle avaient reculé de plusieurs pas car pour la première fois, ils venaient de comprendre la situation. Le seul qui n'avait pas bougé, c'était Blaise toujours aussi impassible et qui semblait attendre que la colère de cette furie se déchaîne. _*Il est craquant, il faut l'admettre.* _Songea Juliette.

« Mais elle est tarée ! S'écria Lisa en reprenant soudain conscience, une main sur sa joue rouge et une autre appuyée sur le dossier de la chaise afin de maintenir son équilibre.

_Désolé, je me mets à ta hauteur, PETITE ! La gratifia Juliette avec un rictus.

_Oh, comme c'est mignon, c'est sa cousine qui vient défendre la Gryffondor, ricana-t-elle. Sa cousine tarée, oui ! Aussi hystérique qu'elle !

_De un, la Gryffondor s'appelle Léa. De deux, n'essaie pas de parler de famille parce que t'as que des parents qui sont présents quoi… ? Deux heures par semaines ? J'en conclue que la famille, ça compte chez toi. De trois, t'as aucun droit sur ma cousine, compris ? Tu ne l'as tape pas, tu ne l'as gifle pas et tu ne lui tires pas les cheveux ! Tu n'as même pas le droit de la toucher, tu entends ?

_Oui, oui, je ne peux que t'entendre ! Cria-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Et c'est qu'elle se fou de ta gueule, fit Marion pour en rajouter une couche.

_De quatre, continua Juliette. Tu ne lui dis pas qu'elle est petite. Parce que tu n'as rien à dire ! Si j'étais toi, lorsque je me mesurais je ne saurais pas fière et je peux te dire que je prendrais des échasses pour paraître plus haute. »

La salle commune ricana ce que décida d'ignorer Lisa qui commença à se diriger vers les escaliers de son dortoir.

« De cinq ! Intervint Juliette qui continuait toujours et encore. Vous êtes censés être tous les cinq des sorciers et de sang-purs, non ? Je peux vous dire que j'ai bien ricané lorsque j'ai appris qu'aucun de vous n'a sorti sa baguette et que vous l'avez tous frappé à la manière moldue. Félicitation ! » Ricana-t-elle tandis que les autres Serpentard explosaient de rire.

Lisa et Daphné s'étaient arrêtés au milieu de leur trajet vers les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs. Les cinq baissaient la tête, honteux. Fière d'elle, Juliette inclina la tête avec un sourire satisfait. Les autres attendaient avec des sourires de ravissement que quelqu'un ne réplique quelque chose à cette longue tirade que venait de faire la jeune fille lorsque sortit du milieu de la foule, Pansy hurla :

« DRAY ! »

Apparut à l'entrée de la salle commune, le survivant, le prince, le beau, le grand, le fort, et le fier Drago Malefoy un grand sourire aux lèvres, le bras plâtré, saluant les Serpentard en s'attendant à des exclamations. Malheureusement, seule Pansy accourut pour hurler en s'accrochant à son cou, hystérique.

« Tu es vivant ! S'écria-t-elle.

_Humf… ouii… Réussit-il à articuler alors qu'elle s'agrippait à lui comme pour l'étrangler. Et on va l'avoir cette tête de poulet ! Cria-t-il triomphant lorsqu'il se fut débarrassé de Pansy. Euh… Il vient de se passer quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il finalement en voyant que personne ne l'acclamait.

_Oh rien, juste une tarée hystérique qui nous a fait un sermon, cingla Lisa.

_Qui ? Pansy ?

_Non, bien sûr ! Pansy est… euh… Bref, on te parle de notre bien-aimé Juliette.

_Merci Lisa mais tu n'es pas obligée de tant montrer ton affection pour moi. Ça me touche mais tu en fais trop, répliqua l'intéressée.

_Je suis absolument désolé ! » Grinça-t-elle en montant dans les dortoirs avec Daphné.

Plus rien d'intéressant ne risquait plus de se passer et les Serpentard repartirent à leurs occupations. Crabbe et Goyle se dépêchèrent de se placer derrière Drago comme deux gardes du corps alors que Pansy s'occupait déjà de faire en sorte qu'il est une place sur le sofa afin de reposer son bras.

- - - - - FLASH BACK - - - - -

Le matin même, les Serpentard et Gryffondor de troisième année se rendaient en cours de Soin aux créatures magiques enseigné désormais par leur nouveau professeur Hagrid, le garde-chasse. Les élèves l'avaient donc suivi avec plus ou moins de joie dans la forêt jusqu'à une clairière. Le trajet n'avait pas été forcément agréable, quoiqu'en disent les plus vieux sur le fait de prendre l'air. Des limaces sur les branches, des feuilles mouillées qui s'accrochaient aux chaussures, l'humidité des bois, et la puanteur du professeur ne rendait donc pas le chemin plaisant. Les Serpentard rechignaient derrière la file des élèves et s'amusaient pour se distraire à critiquer leur nouveau professeur qui ressemblait à un gros nounours plutôt qu'à un demi géant.

« Très bien, ouvrez vos livres page 49 ! Lança le professeur lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans une clairière.

_Et comment on fait pour l'ouvrir ? Demanda sarcastiquement Drago en regardant avec abomination son monstrueux livre des montres.

_Vous lui caressez le dos tout simplement ! Oh, je vous jure… Marmonna-t-il.

_Le vent qu'il t'a mis ! Souffla Juliette au jeune garçon. Oh vraiment Mr. Malefoy, vous ne savez pas ouvrir un livre qui veut de vous bouffer à chaque fois que vous essayez de l'ouvrir ?

_Oh, je vous jure ! Qui ne saurait pas qu'il faut caresser le dos à un livre ! Mais c'est une évidence ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Tout en ricanant, les deux amis avaient pris leur monstrueux livre des montres et avec un certains dégoût, ils commencèrent à lui caresser la reliure. _*Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je me retrouverais à caresser un livre… Un livre comme celui-ci devrait être interdit à la vente de toute façon.* _Marmonnait Juliette tout à caressant la reliure de son livre qui grognait en plissant ses yeux d'un air menaçant qui voulait dire : « Attend un peu que je sois libre et tu verras que je n'hésiterais pas à te manger la tête pour m'avoir jeté à travers ta chambre en hurlant que j'étais laid comme poux ! »

_*Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû dire qu'il était laid comme un poux...* _Craignit la jeune fille. Devant elle, Neville Londubat tomba à la renverse en voulant retenir son livre qui essaie de lui mordre la tête. Gémissant par terre, le Gryffondor tentait de refermer son livre qu'il avait ouvert à tord de l'avoir caresser.

« Ça va aller, ça va aller… » Marmonnait-il tandis que tous les élèves le regardaient inquiets en se demandant s'il avait besoin d'aide ou non.

Les élèves se posèrent dans un coin de la clairière près de quelques roches. Le professeur avait disparu. Et les Gryffondor aussi râlaient.

« Amusant… Commenta Granger, levant les yeux au ciel en avant-première.

_Oh oui ! Très, très amusant ! Hilarant même ! Cingla Drago. Quand mon père saura que Dumbledore a nommé ce lourdaud : professeur !

_Tais-toi, Malefoy ! » Lui incita Potter en s'avançant d'un air qui se voulait menaçant.

Juliette se retint d'exploser de rire devant Potter qui tentait d'avoir une démarche de titan impressionnant. Un silence était tombé car le pauvre Potter avait osé insulter le grand Drago et les Serpentard se préparaient à un divertissement. Sans se dégonfler, le vert jeta son sac à Crabbe et s'avança d'une façon décontractée vers « le titan ». Arrivé face à face, les deux ennemis se jaugèrent jusqu'à ce que Drago ne recule effrayé.

« Un détraqueur ! » Hurla-t-il.

Ils se retournèrent tous dans la direction pointée par Drago. Il n'y avait que quelques rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers les feuilles des arbres avec deux moineaux qui piaillaient joyeusement à la saison des amours. On était très loin de l'univers des détraqueurs. Les Serpentard ricanèrent lorsque les Gryffondor se rendirent compte que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague.

« Bouuuh ! » Ricanèrent-ils en mettant leur capuche sur la tête.

Granger avec son air d'intello attrapa Potter par la manche en levant les yeux au ciel pour le ramener du côté rouge.

« Hum, hum… Toussa Hagrid revenu. Tatada ! » Clama-t-il en levant les bras vers une créature.

Tous les élèves retrouvèrent leur sérieux devant cette créature très particulière qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu, ni entendu parler. Elle avait le corps d'un cheval et la tête d'un oiseau ainsi que les ailes. Ses pattes avant étaient munis de griffes tandis que celles de derrière étaient terminées par des sabots de chevaux. Elle était couverte de plumes grises et fixait les élèves avec ses yeux menaçants de couleur jaune.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Weasley en premier.

_Je vous présente Buck ! Annonça Hagrid alors que les élèves échangeaient des regards étonnés. Buck est un hypogriffe et la première chose qu'il faut savoir c'est que l'hippogriffe est une créature très fière, extrêmement susceptible. Ne vous avisez jamais d'insulter un hippogriffe, cela pourrait être la dernière chose que vous feriez. Bon… Qui veut venir lui dire bonjour ? » Lança-t-il joyeusement.

La classe s'empressa aussitôt de reculer de plusieurs enjambées, le plus au fond possible pour être sûr de ne pas être choisi. Neville décida même de se baisser pour se cacher derrière une roche. Juliette avait de la chance d'être totalement au fond et elle n'était pas prête de s'avancer pour saluer cette bête ignoble.

« C'est bien Harry, c'est bien ! » S'enthousiasma Hagrid en voyant Potter seul au milieu de la clairière.

_*J'ai toujours su qu'il était triso, en voici la preuve. Le seul qui n'a pas compris et qui n'a rien capté c'est évidemment Potter ! Ou alors c'était pour encore se démarquer des autres.* _ Potter qui venait enfin de s'apercevoir qu'il était le seul à ne pas avoir reculé se résigna donc à s'avancer vers Buck, tel était son nom.

« Il faut que tu attendes qu'il fasse le premier geste… »

Et patati et patata, les cours de Soins aux créatures magique étaient une matière insignifiante, Juliette avait déjà sorti une baguette réglisse et commençait à l'entamer. Dès que Potter s'approcha de Buck pour « lui dire bonjour » comme aimait le dire ce stupide garde-chasse qui leur servait de professeur, les élèves s'autorisèrent à s'avancer. Afin d'avoir une place de premier choix pour assister à la ruine de Potter, les Serpentard poussèrent quelques Gryffondor aussi insignifiants que le cours. Ils faisaient d'ailleurs une belle brochette. Pendant que les Gryffondor retenaient leur souffle pour leur ami Potter, Drago croquait dans une pomme qu'il avait emporté, Juliette mordillait sa baguette réglisse, Pansy s'accrochait au bras de Drago en ronronnant, Millicent dévorait Claude des yeux en se dandinant, Théodore mâchait un Ballongomme d'un air ennuyé, Inézia observait ses ongles qu'elle avait peint la veille, Marion et Nono ricanaient à l'arrière en se racontant leurs derrières aventures, se fichant pas mal si Potter mourrait ou non, Blaise et Lisa se bécotaient contre un arbre derrière le groupe d'élèves, Claude cherchait à fuir Millicent d'un côté et Daphné de l'autre qui lui faisait les yeux doux. Enfin, Crabbe et Goyle… _*Soit ils sont en bug parce qu'ils ont mal dormi cette nuit, soit ils sont en plein matage du cul de Potter.* _Songea Juliette.

Elle détourna ensuite le regard de Potter pour admirer un homme, un vrai ! Blaise… dans les bras de Lisa qui ricanait car ce dernier venait de mettre sa main sur ses fesses. La cousine leva les yeux au ciel et mordit un grand coup dans sa baguette réglisse. La jeune fille le regretta amèrement lorsqu'elle eut l'impression que toutes ses dents s'étaient enfoncées dans sa gencive.

« Ça va ? S'assura Inézia qui l'entendait gémir.

_Oui, ça va. Je crois que je vais survivre… Marmonna-t-elle.

_Devant ce spectacle vulgaire, je te comprends, compatit-elle en désignant Blaise et Lisa qui semblaient se manger entre eux. Je trouve que c'est un peu exagéré, on a l'impression qu'elle va lui bouffer les lèvres. »

Drago s'étouffa avec sa pomme lorsqu'il entendit ce que disait les deux vertes. Juliette lui tapotait le dos gentiment pour l'aider à retrouver sa respiration lorsqu'il explosa de rire.

« Si tu te moques de moi, t'as rien à dire puisque la seule que t'arrive à attirer c'est… S'arrêta-t-elle en désignant Pansy du regard.

_Moi ? Tu plaisantes, je suis le garçon rêvé pour toutes les filles !

_Et le plus modeste, naturellement, cingla-t-elle alors que les deux se regardaient avec un sourire ironique entendu.

_On s'en balance de la modestie ! Je suis tout ce que vous désirez : je suis beau, je suis populaire et je suis riche.

_C'est sexy… » Soupira Pansy en agitant sa main comme éventail.

En entendant le compliment, il redressa sa chemise, fier de lui-même en lançant un clin d'œil aux deux jeunes filles alors que Pansy s'accrochait encore plus à son bras. Le charme qu'était en train d'exercer Drago fut malheureusement rompu par les applaudissements du professeur.

« Bravo Harry ! Scandait-il. Et je pense qu'il va même te laisser monter sur son dos. »

Sous les yeux de tous les élèves, Hagrid prit le jeune Potter dans ses bras et le porta jusque sur Buck dont il donna une tape sur l'arrière train. L'hippogriffe partit au galop, ouvrit ses grandes ailes et s'envola dans les airs alors que Potter hurlait d'émerveillement. La classe entière s'était déplacée pour observer ce spectacle tandis que l'hypogriffe disparaissait derrière les tours du château. Lorsqu'ils revinrent, les élèves attendaient patiemment assis sur des roches, déçus de ne pas s'être portés volontaires. Potter descendit de Buck, le sourire éclatant au visage. Dégoûté par tous les applaudissements qu'il recevait, Drago se leva de son siège, poussa quelques Gryffondor et arriva face à l'hypogriffe :

« Tu n'es pas du tout dangereuse à ce que je vois, espèce de grosse brute répugnante ! » L'insulta-t-il.

Buck s'énerva aussitôt et monta sur ses deux pattes arrières en grognant. De ses griffes, il frappa Drago au bras. Les élèves s'étaient à nouveau reculés au fond de la clairière, regardant tétanisés le vert qui gisait à terre en gémissant. Hagrid intervint juste après pour calmer l'hippogriffe fou.

« Je vais mourir, je vais mourir… Gémissait Drago en se tordant de douleur.

_Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie. » Intervint Granger avec sa voix de miss Je-sais-tout.

Le professeur ne perdit pas une seconde et porta dans ses bras le jeune Serpentard. Pansy accourut derrière en criant :

« Par Merlin, est-ce qu'il va bien ? Dray, je suis là ! »

- - - - - FIN DU FLASH BACK - - - - -

Drago allongé par les bons soins de Pansy racontait comment son père venait d'intenter un procès contre Hagrid et son hippogriffe.

« On va enfin réussir à s'en débarrasser, sourit-il. Mon père va demander la condamnation à mort.

_Pour Hagrid ! S'exclama Pansy avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_Non ! T'es nulle ou quoi ? Pour son stupide hippogriffe. »

Juliette jeta un regard à Blaise qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le début et resta elle aussi un moment à l'admirer. Il était appuyé contre une table, dans la position d'un véritable Dieu, la peau mâte qui faisait ressortir ses dents blanches étincelantes lorsqu'il souriait, malheureusement il ne souriait pas. Elle aurait voulu s'excuser pour s'attirer ses bonnes grâces mais s'excuser aurait été présenter ses excuses à Lisa. Si elle s'en était autant prise à elle ce n'était pas essentiellement à cause de sa cousine. Se sentant coupable au fond d'elle car elle avait simplement trouvé une bonne excuse pour enfin se venger sur ce que lui faisait voir Lisa chaque jour. Justement, cette dernière descendit des dortoirs, la tête haute. Daphné derrière ricanait avec elle et l'on pouvait bien voir que les deux avaient arrangé leur maquillage et leur coiffure.

« Blaise ! » S'exclama Lisa d'une voix langoureuse.

Daphné ricana derrière elle. Juliette décida de se retirer pour éviter de devoir subir ce spectacle. Inézia accourut pour la prendre dans ses bras afin de la consoler.

« Tu sais, maintenant tu n'as plus qu'à l'oublier. » Lui souffla-t-elle.

_*Je sais* _S'avoua-t-elle intérieurement même si son esprit brûlait d'idée de vengeance.


	43. Marion ou comment s'attirer les foudres

**Chapitre 41 : Marion ou comment s'attirer les foudres d'une fanatique**

Marion quitta la salle commune avec le visage peiné de sa cousine en mémoire. Cela faisait-il si mal ? Cela était-il si important de se venger sur la nouvelle copine de son ex ? Elle n'en connaissait pas les réponses, ou en tout cas pas encore. L'amour arrivait sans qu'on s'y attende vraiment ? Pour l'instant, elle avait eu beau attendre l'amour, ce coup de foudre qui lui donnerait des papillons dans le ventre, rien ne lui était tombé sur la tête.

La cousine sortit du château de Poudlard et traversa le parc où le soleil était de retour, se rendant vers le terrain de quidditch. Elle entra dans les vestiaires pour filles et commença à se changer pour enfiler sa tenue de sport. Elle attendit quelques instants en espérant voir sa cousine entrer mais personne ne vint. La jeune fille finit par attraper son balai Nimbus 2001 et sortir sur le terrain qui était réservé aux Serpentard pour leur entraînement de dernière minute. Leur capitaine, Drago Malefoy, avait rajouté un entraînement à leur emploi du temps pour s'assurer de leur victoire face aux Serdaigle.

Surprise de trouver le terrain vide, Marion se sentit bien ridicule dans sa tenue. Seul Claude qui descendait de son balai était présent sur le terrain.

« Enfin quelqu'un ! J'ai cru que j'avais loupé une dernière information indiquant qu'il n'y avait pas entraînement, fis-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

_Peut-être qu'on a tous les deux loupé une information, hasarda-t-elle. Qui a le capitaine remplaçant en attendant que Drago se remette de son bras ?

_Blaise sera notre capitaine en attendant et Montague notre attrapeur remplaçant, répondit-il. Tu les as vu ?

_Oui, j'ai vu Blaise avec Lisa et Juliette avec Inézia.

_Crabbe et Goyle avec Drago ?

_Crabbe et Goyle avec Drago, confirma-t-elle. Nous sommes donc deux clampins prêts pour un entraînement qui n'aura peut-être pas lieu.

_Peut-être… T'as vu ? Fis-t-il en se redressant sur son balai. Je peux tenir debout dessus !

_Merveilleux… ! Commenta-t-elle alors qu'elle n'en avait complètement rien à faire. Ah, Blaise et Lisa arrivent !

_Oh non, il y a Daphné, se renfrogna-t-il en descendant aussitôt de son balai.

_Et Millicent juste derrière, ricana la cousine.

_Tuez-moi ! Supplia-t-il.

_Jamais, tu es un sex-symbol, voyons ! » Explosa-t-elle en lui faisant une tape sur l'épaule.

Millicent et Daphné virent ce geste d'un mauvais œil. L'amitié qui les liait ne leur convenait absolument pas du tout et elles la voyaient plutôt comme une sorte d'obstacle.

« Vas-y, Claude ! Lança Millicent en lui adressant un signe de la main.

_C'est à moi qu'elle parle là ? Souffla-t-il en se retournant pour l'ignorer.

_Personnellement, je ne connais pas de deuxième Claudius Lockwood donc à mon avis oui, c'est à toi qu'elle parle. Et ce n'est pas crédible de faire semblant que tu ne l'as pas vu, fais-lui un signe sinon elle va pleurer !

_Qu'elle pleure, au moins elle n'aura plus d'espoir, cingla-t-il en remontant sur son balai. On va s'échauffer sur un but ? »

Marion enfourcha son balai à son tour, tapa du pied sur le sol et s'envola, le Souafle dans les mains. Ils arrivèrent vers l'un des buts du terrain et prirent place à leur poste respectif, c'est-à-dire Claude en gardien et Marion en poursuiveuse. Marion tira avec le Souafle mais le tir fut arrêté par Claude.

Pendant ce temps, on montait dans les gradins pour assister à l'entraînement des verts. Lisa, Daphné et Millicent s'étaient déjà assises tandis que d'autres arrivaient dont Inézia et Nono. Daphné se contentait de dévorer Claude des yeux tandis que celui-ci s'amusait à faire le pitre sur son balai. Millicent en revanche aurait bien aimé rentrer sur le terrain et envoyer le Souafle sur Marion qui le faisait tant rire au vu de leurs fous rires perpétuels. Peu à peu, le terrain compta ses joueurs au complet. Juliette était arrivée, Crabbe et Goyle sortaient des vestiaires, et Graham Montague se rendaient au milieu du terrain avec Blaise.

Tous les joueurs se hâtèrent de rejoindre leur capitaine remplaçant sur le milieu du terrain. Blaise attendit d'avoir l'attention de tous ses joueurs afin de commencer :

« Alors, d'après Drago il nous faudra jouer en vitesse ce week-end. Les Serdaigle sont très rapides comme équipe. Donc les batteurs, vous allez vous entraîner sur des cibles mouvantes et vous allez essayer d'en toucher un. »

Crabbe et Goyle se dépêchèrent de rejoindre le coin que Blaise avait préparé ou trois mannequins bougeaient dans tous les sens.

« Les poursuiveurs vont jouer le plus rapidement possible, vous allez commencer par un jeu en passe le plus rapidement possible. Lorsque vous serez arrivés vers les buts, vous tirez et le gardien doit stopper vos tirs. Si le gardien laisse passer plus de deux buts, il aura droit à un suicide au sol et si les poursuiveurs manquent deux buts, ce seront eux qui auront le droit à un suicide. »

Les deux poursuiveuses et Claude échangèrent un long regard. Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient envie de faire un suicide. Le suicide ! L'exercice typiquement physique et le cauchemar de tous sportifs. Un suicide en sport ne consistait pas à prendre une corde pour se pendre avec. Bien sûr que non ! C'était beaucoup trop rapide et beaucoup trop facile ! Un suicide n'était pas le suicide en lui-même mais donnait plutôt l'envie irrésistible de se suicider. Le joueur devait se placer au début du terrain et courir en sprint jusqu'à une certaine limite donnée. Arrivé à cette limite, le joueur touchait de sa main le sol et repartait en sprint où il avait commencé. Là, il devait toucher à nouveau le sol avec sa main et courir jusqu'à une autre limite plus éloignée que la précédente. Ainsi de suite jusqu'à arrivé à faire un sprint aller-retour du terrain complet. De quoi avoir vraiment envie de se suicider. _*En fait, Drago ne pouvait pas être à l'entraînement du coup il a fait exprès de donner le mauvais travail à Blaise pour que ça lui retombe dessus ce suicide. Sadique !* _

« L'attrapeur va devoir aussi m'attraper ce vif d'or le plus vite possible et s'il ne bat pas le record de 15min, il fait aussi un suicide.

_Pourquoi les batteurs ne font pas de suicide ? Le coupa Marion.

_Parce que… Hésita Blaise en observant Crabbe et Goyle qui volaient dans tous les sens sans arriver à toucher une seule cible.

_C'était trop cruel, termina Graham Montague au long silence de Blaise.

_Voilà. Bon et bien que l'entraînement commence ! »

Dans les gradins, on entendit quelqu'un applaudir. Les joueurs se retournèrent pour voir Lisa faire de grands signes à Blaise qui lui adressa un clin d'œil en retour. _*Et c'est qu'en plus ils le font exprès pour Juliette.* _ Devina Marion en regardant sa cousine lui prendre le Souafle pour aller au bout du terrain. Elle ne tarda pas à rejoindre sa cousine et les deux jeunes filles attendirent patiemment que Blaise ne les rejoigne. L'entraînement commença enfin ! Juliette jeta le Souafle sur Blaise qui le rattrapa après avoir reculé sur son balai face à la vitesse de la balle. En levant les yeux au ciel, il refit une passe de la même force à Juliette qui la renvoya aussitôt à sa cousine pour couper court à cette dispute inutile. _*D'autant plus que je me sens inutile. Comme un pot de fleur devant cette dispute.* _Songeait Marion en renvoyant la balle à Blaise.

Les trois se passèrent et se repassèrent le Souafle tout en avançant sur le terrain, zigzaguant dans les airs jusqu'à arriver devant les buts. Marion avait la balle en main. Priant pour qu'elle rentre, elle lança le Souafle vers les buts, cassant son poignet pour la faire rouler dans les airs pour lui donner plus de chance de rentrer et aussi plus de classe. Claude l'arrêta avec une arrivée digne d'un éclair. Avec un sourire désolé, il redonna la balle au capitaine remplaçant.

« Je vous préviens que je ne veux pas faire ce suicide ! » Les avertit-il tandis qu'ils volaient jusqu'au bout du terrain.

_*Je vais m'en vouloir je le sens !* _Pensa Marion qui n'avait elle aussi aucune envie de courir. Plus loin, l'attrapeur brandissait le vif d'or dans ses mains, fier d'échapper au suicide. Les batteurs se démenaient toujours autant pour toucher une des cibles mouvantes. Ils avaient déjà réussi à en toucher une mais les deux autres continuaient de voltiger dans les airs. Le gardien attendait, concentré à son poste, que les poursuiveurs ne daignent à venir, prêt à arrêter n'importe quel but pourvu qu'il puisse échapper au suicide. Blaise hésita entre une passe de dur à Juliette qui l'attendait avec un mauvais rictus, et une passe mesurée à Marion qui l'attendait l'air concentré. Finalement, il se décida sur la deuxième. Les trois joueurs avancèrent en passe sur le terrain, de belles passes rapides qui filaient à travers le vent. Quand enfin ils arrivèrent près du but, Juliette mima le tir pour enfin se décider à passer le Souafle à Blaise qui tira un peu déstabilisé par cette feinte.

« OUAIS ! » Hurla Claude lorsqu'il arrêta le tir.

Les trois poursuiveurs aux mines dépités se regardèrent entre eux avant que l'un d'eux n'explose :

« Si tu n'avais pas raté le premier ! S'écria Blaise.

_Et si tu n'avais pas raté le deuxième ! Rétorqua Marion sur la défensive.

_T'étais en superbe position, rien ne pouvait te gêner ! Comment t'as pu rater un tir pareil !

_Pourquoi ce serait de ma faute ! Si tu l'aurais mis, on n'aurait eu égalité pour le suicide !

_Je ne pouvais pas le mettre parce que l'autre m'a déstabilisé avec sa passe à la dernière minute ! Se tourna-t-il vers la deuxième.

_Parce que c'est de ma faute, maintenant ! S'étonna Juliette.

_Parfaitement ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas tiré alors que t'en avais l'occasion ? S'énerva-t-il.

_Je voulais simplement que monsieur le grincheux tente sa chance parce que si je l'avais manqué tu nous aurais fait un drame ! Tu aurais dit que si tu aurais eu le Souafle, tu l'aurais mis et patati, et patata, s'expliqua-t-elle.

_Dans ce cas, tu me regardes dans les yeux pour que je m'attende à recevoir la balle !

_Ce ne serait plus une feinte si je te regardais !

_On a dit qu'on jouait rapide pas en feinte ! Parce que si je m'y étais attendue, je n'aurais pas été déstabilisé et je l'aurais mis ! »

Juliette ne répondit pas, et descendit de son balai suivit de Marion qui commençait à en avoir assez des chamailleries des deux joueurs. Elle posa donc son balai dans un coin et partit rejoindre sa cousine pour un suicide avec Blaise qui ronchonnait toujours. Les trois détalèrent lorsque le capitaine donna le signal. Arrivés à la première limite, ils se penchèrent pour toucher le sol et repartir au départ où ils touchèrent à nouveau le sol pour repartir encore une fois. Ainsi de suite jusqu'au bout du terrain où essoufflés et fatigués, ils se penchèrent lentement pour effleurer le sol du bout de leurs doigts. En trottinant, ils traversèrent tout le terrain, soufflant comme des bœufs.

« En sprint ! En sprint ! » Ricanaient Claude et Graham vers les gradins.

Millicent jubilait de joie quand elle regardait son ennemi gémir sur le terrain. De plus, elle était près de Claude et c'était un plus comparée à Marion qui se démenait pour terminer sa course sur le terrain.

Ils étaient presque à s'allonger sur le sol lorsque leur suicide se fut terminé. _*Une corde !* _Songeait Marion avec la folle envie de se pendre. Ses poumons étaient déjà vides et elle n'aurait eu aucun mal à abréger rapidement ses souffrances.

Dans les vestiaires filles de Serpentard, Juliette claqua la porte et se dépêcha de rejoindre la douche pour décolérer le plus rapidement.

« Ils le font exprès, t'as bien vu ! S'écria-t-elle lorsque sa cousine arriva elle aussi pour la douche.

_Oui, oui, j'ai vu… Répondit-elle en savourant la chaleur de l'eau chaude.

_En fait, maintenant je suis presque sûre qu'il est avec elle rien que pour m'énerver.

_Sûrement… Mais laissez-les un peu tranquilles, et…

_Les laisser tranquilles ? Tu rigoles j'espère ! Après tout ce qu'ils me font !

_Tu pourrais laisser passer et…

_Non ! Je ne laisserais pas passer sinon tout le monde saura qu'on peut me faire subir n'importe quoi ! Alors non !

_Je peux en placer une ? S'énerva Marion. Merci ! Je disais donc qu'il faudrait que tu laisses passer cette histoire, tu les laisses tranquilles et puis… je ne sais pas, tu te venges une fois que cette histoire est passée, non ? »

Juliette ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de répliquer aussitôt lorsqu'elle admit que sa cousine n'était pas bête. Finalement, ce qu'elle disait n'était pas si insensé ? Si elle laissait passer cette histoire, elle serait en pleine possession de ses moyens et elle pourrait sûrement mieux réfléchir à un plan de vengeance après que sa rancune se soit calmée. Sa cousine, Marion soupira de contente, heureuse d'avoir réussi à calmer Juliette.

« Tu as raison… Songea-t-elle. Parlons d'autre chose, tiens ! Millicent est morte de jalousie j'ai vu.

_Une tarée cette fille, je te le dis ! S'écria Marion. Elle croit que j'essaie de lui prendre son Claude même s'il n'a jamais été à elle puisqu'il ne peut pas la supporter.

_N'empêche qu'elle le croit et qu'elle te regarde avec un regard de tueuse. Pour elle, c'est un véritable défi que tu lui lances.

_Et bien qu'elle se batte toute seule pour ce défi… Soupira Marion.

_Mais avoue, tu l'aimes bien Claude, tenta Juliette.

_Hein ? Oui, je l'aime bien mais c'est tout.

_Mouais… c'est ce qu'on dit, répliqua-t-elle peu convaincue.

_Arrête ! C'est vrai, si un jour il lui arrivait de tomber amoureux de Millicent, ce qui m'étonnerait beaucoup, je n'en aurais rien à faire.

_Parce que c'est Millicent et que ça n'arrivera jamais. Mais si c'était quelqu'un d'autre ?

_Millicent ou n'importe qui ! Daphné, tiens ! Elle aussi elle l'aime bien.

_Oui non mais elle aime tout le monde, cette fille. Elle veut à tout prix un copain du coup, elle fait les yeux doux à tous les gars.

_J'avoue, accorda-t-elle.

_Mais avoue aussi que tu l'aimes un petit peu plus que ça le Claude, hein ?

_Non ! Et arrête avec ça ! Tu m'énerves, tiens. Juste parce que Millicent est jalouse, il faudrait que je sois amoureuse de lui. » Fis-t-elle en coupant court à la conversation.

En sortant des vestiaires, les deux cousines remontèrent le parc et entrèrent dans le château souhaitant rejoindre leur salle commune lorsqu'elles virent que beaucoup d'élèves montaient avec empressement vers les étages supérieurs. Elles échangèrent un simple regard avant de suivre les autres jusqu'au septième étage. Les escaliers étaient remplis d'élèves qui se pressaient pour avancer.

« Un Gryffondor a oublié le mot de passe et ils en font tout un scandale ? Soupira Marion.

_Non, arriva Léa en poussant certains élèves. C'est la Grosse Dame, elle est a disparue.

_Comment ? Où ? »

Soudain, le mouvement de foule entraîna les cousines plus loin. Elles passèrent devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui menait à la salle commune des Gryffondor et virent que le tableau était déchiré par trois coups de poignards.

« Elle l'a bien cherché, marmonna Weasley devant les filles. Elle chante toujours comme une casserole.

_Ce n'est pas drôle, Ron ! » Le coupa Granger.

Enfin, la foule s'arrêta au milieu des escaliers. Lorsqu'elles relevèrent la tête, les cousines aperçurent que la Grosse Dame s'était réfugiée dans un autre tableau, tremblante de peur.

« Il est ici, quelque part dans le château : SIRIUS BLACK ! » Hurla-t-elle en sanglotant.

La panique envahie la foule d'élèves qui se pressaient pour rejoindre leur salle commune, excepté les Gryffondor qui restèrent auprès de Dumbledore, horrifiés de se savoir sans salle commune.

« Condamné les entrées, Mr. Rusard ! » Commanda le directeur.

Dès lors, les grandes portes du château furent fermées et l'on interdit le passage jusqu'à une heure précise. L'entrée était d'ailleurs surveillée de près par le concierge, Mr. Rusard et miss. Teigne qui gardaient ces portes.

« Génial… Lança Marion le lendemain tandis qu'elles se rendaient à leur cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. On est encore en captivité dans cette école et je suis sûre qu'ils vont devoir la fermer.

_Potter va sûrement nous sauver à nouveau, assura Nono en ricanant.

_Comme toujours ! Potter le sauveur… Youhou, tous en cœur !

_Arrête de toucher ta mèche sans arrêt, la stoppa Nono en lui attrapant le bras alors que Marion allait se passer la main dans les cheveux.

_Mais elle est mal mise, j'ai l'impression. Comme cette mèche qui rebique !

_Elle est très bien ta mèche. Mais celle qui rebique est… oui, arrange-la, lui accorda-t-elle en lui lâchant le bras. Attends, je reviens je vais dire bonjour. »

Marion attendit donc que Nono revienne après avoir fait la bise à plusieurs Serdaigle qu'elle connaissait encore dont on ne savait d'où. La jeune fille avait vraiment l'impression que son amie connaissait tout le monde. Et comparée à elle, Marion ne connaissait pratiquement personne en dehors des Serpentard.

« Bonjour, s'approcha une Serdaigle pour lui faire la bise. Morag MacDougal, se présenta-t-elle.

_Euh… Bonjour. Marion Clerwood, se présenta-t-elle à son tour.

_Je sais. » Lui fis-t-elle remarquer avec un sourire.

_*Je suis célèbre ! Ça y est, j'ai ma photo dans Sorcière Hebdo ou quelque part.* _

« Nono me l'a dit, précisa la jeune fille.

_Ah… Laissa échapper Marion déçue. Alors hum… Tu connais Nono depuis longtemps ?

_Juste à partir de cette année. Je l'ai connu par Padma qui connaît quasiment tout le monde j'ai l'impression, répondit-elle en riant tout en replaçant sa mèche de cheveux correctement.

_Ah tiens, toi aussi tu as cette impression ! Nono aussi connaît tout le monde.

_A croire qu'on est insociables à côté d'elles.

_Exactement ! S'exclama la verte en passant la main dans ses cheveux pour s'assurer de leur forme.

_Bon Marion, tu te dépêches ! » La pressa Nono.

La cousine adressa un sourire à la Serdaigle qui le lui rendit avant de se séparer. Les deux Serpentard montèrent les étages jusqu'à arriver à l'étage qui menait à leur cours.

« Tu connais Morag ? S'étonna Nono.

_Non, je viens de la rencontrer. Tu vois, moi aussi je deviens populaire !

_Bonjour. » Leur lança le professeur Rogue lorsqu'elles arrivèrent en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Les deux jeunes filles rendirent ce bonjour à leur professeur de potion avant de rejoindre leur place en échangeant un regard. Il arrivait souvent au professeur Lupin de manquer certains cours qui étaient assurés par Rogue lorsque ceci arrivait. Seulement leur professeur de potion s'arrangeait toujours pour étudier autre chose que ce que les élèves étudiaient en ce moment.

« Continuons notre cours sur les bêtes nocturnes. » Annonça-t-il avec une expression sadique.

Rogue avait peu d'expression et ne les laissait d'ailleurs jamais paraître, seulement celle-ci se lisait tellement bien dans ses yeux.


	44. Un admirateur secret

**Chapitre 42 : Un admirateur secret**

Léa rangeait ses affaires près de son sac de couchage aménagé dans une pièce où tous les Gryffondor dormaient désormais ensembles. Ce n'était pas vraiment une partie de plaisir. Certains voulaient dormir, d'autres voulaient s'amuser, certains voulaient lire, il y en avait qui ronflaient, encore d'autres qui respiraient fort, etc. Fini les batailles de polochons et les pyjamas parties dans le dortoir des filles de seconde année. Les Gryffondor se servaient de cette pièce pour dormir uniquement et se levaient tous à la même heure pour aller manger.

Après s'être assurée que ses affaires étaient un peu près bien rangées, Léa entreprit de rejoindre Kevin là où ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous avant que celui-ci ne rejoigne Louise et Colin à la bibliothèque. Le jeune Poufsouffle l'attendait en tremblant au troisième étage.

« Alors tu es prêt ? Lui lança-t-elle en s'approchant.

_J'y ai… pensé tou… te… toute la nuit et… franchement je ne… pense pas que ce soit… une… une bonne idée… J'aurais dû refuser…

_Kevin, tu devais quoiqu'il arrive faire cette recherche avec eux alors fonce ! Aller, un peu de cran, t'es un gars et c'est une fille. T'es censé te la péter et lui faire pleins de sourires pour qu'elle comprenne que tu l'as kiff, au lieu de trembler devant elle. Fonce, Kevin !

_Mais… je ne sais… j'ai pensé… si elle me repousse ?

_Kevin, au moment où tu passeras la porte de la bibliothèque, tu fonces vers elle et tu lui dis… Attendit-elle. Ton texte, Kevin ! »

S'étant aperçue que le jeune garçon n'était vraiment pas doué pour engager une conversation, Léa avait entreprit de lui écrire sa première réplique qu'il dirait à Louise avec en dessous plusieurs sujets de conversation qui pourraient intéresser sa cousine.

« Ah oui ! Se souvint-il en sortant ses notes. Hey Louise ! Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Jolie coiffure… Non, je ne la sens pas cette réplique.

_Kevin, tu dois le faire ! Et on est bien d'accord qu'à un moment de la conversation tu dois lui parler de cerises, d'accord ?

_Oui mais je lui dis quoi ? Est-ce que… tu aimes… les cerises ?

_Mais non ! Fit Léa en commençant à rire. Tu lui dis quelque chose du genre : Louise, la plus belle des cerises. Pour qu'elle comprenne que c'est toi qui lui écrit des poèmes. Compris ?

_Je… Je ne me… sens pas prêt pour ça… J'ai…

_Hey Kevin ! » S'écria Colin en arrivant avec Louise.

Le pauvre Poufsouffle s'immobilisa aussitôt en fixant Louise avec de grands yeux écarquillés. Léa profita de ce moment pour s'approprier Colin afin que Louise soit en quelque sorte poussée à se rendre vers Kevin. Elle se glissa dans ses bras pour le serrer contre elle et l'embrasser langoureusement.

« Hey Lou… Louise ! Lança maladroitement Kevin.

_Sal…

_Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Enchaîna-t-il. Tu… euh… Jolie coiffure.

_Ah merci, fis-t-elle un peu surprise. Euh… je vais bien et toi ? »

Kevin était en pleine admiration de la jeune fille si bien qu'il resta un bon moment à la contempler avant de répondre :

« Bien. »

Louise hocha la tête mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié Kevin, trop étrange pour elle. De plus, absolument aucun sujet de conversation ne lui venait à l'esprit afin de commencer à discuter avec lui. C'était peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas envie de parler avec le Poufsouffle ? Un moment, elle se demanda si elle était aussi raciste que ses deux cousines, Juliette et Marion ?

« Je vais aller retrouver Ginny. » Annonça Léa pour mettre fin au silence.

Elle déposa un dernier bisou sur les lèvres de Colin avant de repartir en descendant les escaliers, abandonnant le pauvre Kevin à son sort. Colin et Louise échangèrent un regard puis entrèrent dans la bibliothèque avec Kevin qui les suivait à l'arrière. Les trois s'installèrent à une table et décidèrent un peu maladroitement des recherches qu'ils allaient devoir faire pour leur devoir. Les trois se dirigèrent tout d'abord vers le même rayon : « Botanique, végétaux, science de la terre ». Colin partit dans le coin sur la médecine des plantes, Louise vers celui qui traitait l'identification des plantes, et Kevin se dirigea vers les livres sur les poisons à partir de plante.

De retour à leur table avec plus ou moins de livres traitant sur leur sujet, les trois élèves commencèrent leur recherche. Pour briser le silence de concentration, Colin chuchota :

« On va devoir passer devant toute la classe après ?

_Oui, c'est un exposé, répondit Louise.

_Et moi… j'ai hâte d'être à… à l'année prochaine pour al… aller à Pré-au-Lard, lâcha Kevin hors sujet qui lisait, sous la table, ses notes que lui avait donné Léa.

_Euh… moi aussi, tenta Louise pour entrer dans son jeu. On pourra bouger les week-ends au moins.

_Ouais, parce que perso le parc il est bien beau mais bon… Admit Colin. On a vite fait le tour en une année. Et on goûtera enfin les Bières au beurre !

_Il paraît qu'elles sont… excellentes… Leur goût unique a été traité pour… pour justement plaire et… c'est un alcool léger.

_Tu t'y connais dis donc ! Lança Colin.

_Mes parents… tiennent un restaurant en Écosse, avoua-t-il.

_Moi aussi ! S'écria Louise. La…

_La Baguette Enchantée, la coupa-t-il pour acquiescer. J'y ai mangé… une fois, fis-t-il en se remémorant la prime que son père avait dépensé pour y manger. Et c'était… mmm… Ta famille mérite ses… ses quatre balais.

_Merci, fis-t-elle avec un sourire qui réchauffa le cœur du Poufsouffle.

_J'ai trouvé ! S'écria Colin. Regardez, il y a une classification sur tous les effets que font certaines plantes pour soigner. Ils mettent où elles agissent, comment… On pourrait s'en servir pour l'exposé, non ?

_Et… et même le faire passer aux autres… pour qu'ils le voient… ? Hasarda Kevin. Euh… non ?

_Si ! S'écria Louise. C'est une bonne idée comme ça notre exposé sera un minimum vivant et les élèves pourront au moins bouger pour faire passer le livre. Ça fera un peu d'animation.

_Ouais, un petit peu, précisa Colin.

_On pourrait faire un… un test d'identification sur une plante et… et donner ses caractéristiques… en médecine devant les… les autres, vous ne croyez pas ?

_Exacte, ce serait pas mal. Ils verraient comment on fait et la Chourave verra qu'on a vraiment compris comment on identifie une plante comme ça. » Acquiesça Louise.

* * *

><p>Un groupe de Serpentard montaient les escaliers du troisième étage. Parmi eux, Marion montait en tenant son sac rempli de deux gros livres qu'elle devait rendre. Nono, Théodore et Claude l'accompagnaient en marchant devant. Ils entrèrent dans la bibliothèque et s'approchèrent près d'une table. Marion se hâta de se rendre au comptoir pour rendre ses livres à la vieille Mrs. Pince.<p>

« Celui-là devait être rendu hier, grinça-t-elle en la regarda par-dessus ses lunettes posé sur son nez qui ressemblait au bec d'un aigle.

_Oui, je sais mais hier… je n'ai pas eu le temps, inventa-t-elle pour masquer son oubli.

_Il fallait venir pour prolonger le prêt dans ce cas ! Brailla-t-elle.

_Si je n'avais pas le temps pour vous le rapportez, je n'avais pas le temps de venir prolonger le prêt, s'expliqua-t-elle.

_Insolence ! Vous n'êtes absolument pas en posture de répliquer, jeune fille. Vous devez prolonger votre prêt, c'est comme ça. Vous n'allez pas m'inventer une règle stipulant que si l'élève n'a pas le temps, il a le droit de garder le livre tout de même, jeune fille ?

_Non, je m'en souviendrais pour la prochaine fois.

_Oui, il y a intérêt ! Fis-t-elle en forçant sur sa ride du lion.

_Au revoir ! »

Aucune réponse. _*Aimable.* _Commenta-t-elle simplement dans sa tête tout en rejoignant ses amis à la table. Au passage, elle fit signe à sa cousine Louise qui travaillait à une table avec un autre Gryffondor qui était aussi le copain de Léa. _*C'est… et je ne me rappelle plus de son nom… Tant pis !* _Horreur ! Louise travaillait aussi avec un… un… un Poufsouffle ? Marion changea aussitôt de direction et vira vers sa cousine pour l'entraîner dans le rayon sur « La philosophie et les grandes idées à travers le temps. »

« Tu…

_Oui, je travaille avec un Poufsouffle, la devança Louise.

_Mais…

_C'est mon camarade de Botanique avec Colin. On doit faire des recherches pour préparer un exposé.

_T'aurais pu trouver quelqu'un d'autre, quand même.

_Il a été placé à côté de moi pour me séparer de Léa qui parlait trop et me distrayais selon Chourave.

_Et bien bonne chance ! » Lança Marion avec un sourire sarcastique.

Elle laissa sa cousine retourner à son travail tandis qu'elle s'asseyait enfin à sa place après avoir expliqué toute l'histoire à ses amis qui l'attendaient. Ils se penchèrent tous les trois pour dévisager la table où le Poufsouffle était installé.

« Elle dégoûte, commenta Claude. Franchement, ça craint de devoir s'asseoir à la même table qu'eux.

_C'est ce que je pense mais elle n'a pas vraiment le choix.

_Le blond, ce n'est pas le copain de ta cousine hystérique qui a fait toute une histoire chez nous avec Juliette qui a pété un câble ? Demanda Théodore.

_Si, si, acquiesça-t-elle en fixant le blond.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait la vieille Pince tout à l'heure ? Interrogea Nono.

_Elle m'a fait toute une histoire pour un livre que je devais rendre hier ! Pff… Il ne faut pas chipoter quand même ! En plus, elle a de la chance parce que j'avais oublié que j'avais pris ce livre.

_Mais elle sert à rien cette vieille, lâcha Claude qui avait tourné son regard vers la bibliothécaire. On dirait un aigle.

_Toi aussi tu trouves ? Nono me dit qu'on dirait un rat, moi je pencherais plus pour l'aigle, dit Marion.

_Mais c'est vrai, si vous regardez de plus près, en plus avec sa moustache mal épilée on dirait vraiment, fit Nono.

_C'est vrai que la tête nous fait hésiter, avoua Théodore.

_Non, pour moi c'est un aigle c'est obligé ! Répliqua Claude. Quand je la vois, je me dis : c'est un aigle. Une vieille pie, tiens.

_Un vieux rat… » Marmonnèrent Nono et Théodore en cœur.

Si les quatre Serpentard se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque ce n'était pas pour travailler mais pour être ensemble sans Millicent qui s'était mise à adopter la technique de Pansy, c'est-à-dire coller Claude jusqu'à ce qu'il ait pitié d'elle.

« A couvert ! » S'écria Claude en apercevant Millicent qui franchissait avec Daphné la porte de la bibliothèque.

Les quatre verts se levèrent aussitôt pour se réfugier dans les rayons en ricanant. Ils entrèrent dans le rayon « Histoire et Géographie » où ils se cachèrent au fond, près à passer à un nouveau rayon s'ils apercevaient l'une des deux filles.

« T'as le droit au duo en plus, lui souffla Marion.

_J'ai de la chance, tiens, ironisa-t-il. Encore Daphné, ça va mais elle est un peu trop… euh… trop…

_Trop accrocheuse, termina Théodore pour l'aider.

_Voilà ! Et puis Millicent, c'est mort.

_Vous êtes méchants, ricana Nono. Si c'était quelqu'un d'autre, vous diriez sans doute autre chose.

_Vas-y, dis et on verra, proposèrent-ils.

_Juliette, lança Marion en premier.

_Trop manipulatrice, commenta Claude.

_Justement, j'aime bien moi, laissa échapper Théodore en ayant droit à un coup de coude de Claude.

_Inézia, continua Nono.

_Trop maigre et puis, je pense qu'elle s'aime plus qu'elle n'aime les autres, songea Claude.

_Narcissique, précisa Théodore.

_Lisa ?

_Une bombe ! S'écrièrent-ils.

_Ha, ha… Rirent platement les deux filles. Attention ! »

Daphné venait dans leur direction. Les quatre changèrent aussitôt de rayon en se rendant vers celui qui traitait le sujet « Potion et alchimistes célèbres ».

« Pansy ?

_Trop niaise, répondirent-ils sur le même ton. C'est bon, vous avez fait le tour ?

_En gros, Lisa en sort victorieuse et Juliette à une voix pour Théodore, résuma Marion.

_Donc pour le moment, vos éventuelles futures copines sont Juliette pour Théodore et Lisa pour les deux. Il va falloir vous battre ! S'exclama Nono.

_Sauf que ce sont les filles qui se battent pour nous, lança Claude.

_C'est macho, ça ! » S'écrièrent les deux amies en le frappant gentiment sur l'épaule.

Ils quittèrent les rayons pour retourner discrètement à leur table, prendre leurs affaires et quitter la bibliothèque. Ils se stoppèrent en apercevant Millicent et Daphné dans le couloir. Elles accoururent aussitôt vers le petit groupe, un grand sourire pour Claude, et un sourire méprisable pour Marion.

« On vous cherchait, annonça Daphné même si cela n'était pas nécessaire.

_Et bien nous voilà, laissa échapper Claude en échangeant un regard avec Théodore.

_Viens, on va dire bonjour nous ! » Lança Nono en attrapant Marion par le bras.

Les deux garçons les foudroyèrent du regard tandis que Nono entraînait Marion vers un groupe de Serdaigle qu'elle connaissait en leur sauvant la mise.

« Bonjour ! Lança timidement Morag en s'approchant de Marion.

_Ah, salut ! S'exclama-t-elle pour lui faire la bise.

_J'avais peur que tu ne te rappelles plus de moi, avoua-t-elle.

_Au départ, je ne t'avais pas vu en fait. C'est pour ça que sur le moment, je n'ai pas réagi.

_Vous nous sauvez la vie, avoua Nono à tous les Serdaigle qui s'approchèrent pour saluer Marion. Je vous présente Marion Clerwood, donc tu connais déjà Morag. Je te présente Lisa Turpin, commença-t-elle en désignant une blonde. Padma Patil et Mandy Brocklehurst, présenta-t-elle cette fois en désignant une brune. Vous nous sauvez la vie parce que les deux filles là-bas, on ne peut pas les supporter. Les deux gars non plus mais eux, ils n'ont pas la chance de vous connaître, ricana-t-elle.

_Il est pas mal le grand brun, souffla Morag que seule Marion entendit alors que les quatre autres comméraient sur Daphné et Millicent.

_Claude ? Se retourna Marion. C'est Claude Lockwood.

_Je retiens : Claude. Je pourrais le bousculer dans un couloir et lui faire : « Je suis vraiment désolé ! » Enfin, il m'enverra sans doute bouler.

_Sans doute, admit Marion. Mais essaie et tu sauras.

_Ouais et je lui glisse mon prénom par la même occasion, du genre : « Je suis désolé, au fait je m'appelle Morag ! »

_Dis-lui ça et il va vraiment t'envoyer bouler je pense.

_Je pense aussi, ria-t-elle. Vous alliez où ?

_Euh… nulle part, avoua Marion après s'être concertée du regard avec Nono.

_On allait dans le parc après que Mandy ramène son livre à la bibliothèque. Vous voulez venir ? Proposa Morag.

_Si la vieille Pince ne te fait pas toute une scène comme pour moi, on aura sûrement le temps, accepta Marion.

_Pourquoi elle t'a fait une scène ? Demanda Mandy.

_Parce que je lui ai rendu mon livre, un jour en retard.

_Oups… Lâcha-t-elle. Moi aussi je suis en retard d'un jour. Bah, elle va juste brailler comme d'habitude.

_Vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle ressemble à un aigle ? Lança Morag tandis qu'elles se rendaient vers la bibliothèque.

_J'avoue, son nez est disproportionné par rapport à son corps, acquiesça Marion.

_Non, c'est un rat moi je dis ! » Protesta Nono.

* * *

><p>Louise s'affala sur son sac de couchage en rentrant de la bibliothèque. Ginny, Romilda et Léa la regardèrent soupirer.<p>

« Alors ? Bien ton aprèm ? Demanda Léa espiègle.

_Moui… Oui, ça allait.

_Pas très convainquant, commenta Ginny.

_Léa ! S'écria Louise. Dis-moi que ce n'était pas toi qui m'apportais ces poèmes ?

_Euh…

_Dis-moi que tu n'étais pas le lien entre Kevin et moi ? Dis-moi que tu n'as pas osé faire ça !

_Mais il avait besoin d'un coup de main le pauvre petit Kevin. Oui, c'est moi qui mettais ses poèmes sur tes affaires. Alors, il te l'a dit ?

_Ben… Non, mais juste avant qu'on ne se quitte il me fait : « Au revoir Louise, la plus belle des cerises. » puis il est parti en courant. Et là, j'ai compris que c'était lui qui écrivait les poèmes.

_Pourquoi t'en as déduit que c'était moi qui te les apportais ? S'étonna la jeune fille.

_Parce que tu es la seule personne capable de ça ! S'exclama Louise en se redressant. Peste, va ! »

Elle prit son oreiller et plongea vers sa cousine en lui abattant de toutes ses forces l'oreiller dessus pour se déchaîner. Les Gryffondor qui révisaient pour leurs examens de fin d'année leur recommandèrent le silence.

« Je suis désolé, lui chuchota Léa. C'était la seule façon pour qu'il ose te le dire. Attends, c'est moi qui l'ait coaché, avoue que j'ai fait du beau travail ?

_Ça va… T'aurais pu lui dire de changer de look, ça aurait été bien, suggéra Louise.

_Tu ne vas pas lui faire plaisir à ce petit Kevin ? T'as répondu quoi au fait ?

_Il est parti en courant du coup, je n'ai pas pu répondre, expliqua Louise.

_On t'avait dit que Kevin était en kiff sur toi, intervint Romilda.

_C'est vrai mais j'aurais jamais pu imaginer que ce serait lui mon admirateur secret, avoua-t-elle.

_Mais tu ne vas pas lui laisser une chance ? S'impatienta Léa.

_Je ne sais pas… Il… Ce n'est pas trop mon genre, fit Louise en haussant les épaules. Et puis, qu'il me parle encore un peu pour que j'apprenne à mieux le connaître mais vraiment je pense que ce sera un ami plutôt qu'un copain.

_Je me suis donnée tout ce mal pour rien ! Râla Léa.

_Va voir ton copain au lieu de te mêler des affaires des autres, hein ? Il t'attend je crois, non ?

_Il… ? Merde ! S'écria-t-elle. Je lui ai posé un lapin ! J'ai complètement oublié que je devais le retrouver après ! »

Léa se releva d'un coup et fonça vers sa trousse de toilette pour se passer un coup de peigne dans les cheveux et enfila ses chaussures pour se dépêcher de rejoindre Colin dans la salle des trophées qui devait l'attendre depuis dix bonnes minutes.


	45. Après midi commérage et bronzette

**Chapitre 43 : Après-midi commérage et bronzette**

Juliette, Marion, Léa et Louise étaient pour la première fois toutes les quatre dans le parc, allongées dans l'herbe au bord du lac. C'était en effet une première pour les cousines qui n'avaient jamais eu un après-midi à Poudlard entre elles seulement. Pour cette fin d'année, elles s'étaient donc organisées ceci qui leur avait manqué, juste avant les examens de fin d'année.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as été dire que Serpentard était une maison de merde ? demanda Juliette à sa cousine Léa.

_Je n'en sais rien, répondit-elle en émettant un rire. J'étais en colère parce qu'il y en avait un qui m'avait énervé.

_Qui ? Voulurent savoir les deux vertes.

_Pierre Lufkin, ce crétin !

_Attends, t'as parlé à Pierre ! S'émerveilla Juliette. Purée, mais il n'y a que moi qui ne lui ai jamais parlé parmi nous quatre ?

_Non, il y a moi aussi, assura Louise.

_Moi je lui avais parlé quand j'étais en première année, se souvint Marion. Ça fait loin ! C'était pour savoir si les premières années étaient invitées à la soirée d'Halloween qui était organisée dans notre salle commune. La seule chose qu'il m'avait répondue : Non.

_C'est un snob ce gars-là, réalisa Léa. Dire que je l'aimais bien au début quand je l'avais vu.

_Crois-moi, tout le monde l'aime bien au début ! Gloussa Juliette. Un véritable dieu !

_Mais une fois que tu lui as parlé, tu changes d'avis, précisa Marion. Avec Nono, on était trop dégoûtées quand il avait sorti son simple : Non.

_Tu m'étonnes ! S'exclama Juliette. A la réflexion, je préfère ne jamais lui avoir parlé pour rester sur ma première impression.

_Ça n'avance toujours pas avec Blaise, au fait ? Voulut savoir Louise.

_Non et puis, j'ai finalement laissé tomber sur les bons conseils de Marion. Il veut sa Lisa qu'il reste avec elle. Quoique d'après Drago, il l'a largué !

_Non ! S'exclama la deuxième verte. Blaise a largué Lisa ! Quand ? Pourquoi ?

_Aucune idée, c'est Drago qui me l'a dit, hier. J'étais trop contente ! En fait, je suis sûre que c'était parce qu'il s'est rendu compte que je m'en fichais maintenant alors elle n'avait plus son importance cette peste. Mais je suis sûre qu'il était sorti avec elle pour me provoquer.

_Si tu le dis… Soupira Louise.

_Et toi, toujours pas de copain ? Interrogea Marion.

_Non, personne en vue.

_C'est dommage, parce que moi j'étais avec Blaise, Léa avec Colin, Marion va finir avec Claude…

_Ah, je ne savais pas ça ! S'écria Louise. Alors, raconte !

_Mais arrête de dire ça ! Ce n'est pas vrai, je ne vais pas finir avec lui. C'est Millicent qui va sortir avec lui. »

Les quatre cousines éclatèrent de rire à cette bonne blague dont toutes avaient perçu l'ironie de la phrase.

« Laissons-le à Daphné, reprit Marion plus sérieusement.

_Cette pute ! S'écria Juliette.

_Je croyais que c'était Lisa la pute ? Interrogea Léa.

_Les deux le sont, répondit Juliette. Daphné est la meilleure amie de Lisa, il est normal qu'elle lui ressemble. C'est de la pure logique.

_Ou pas, commenta Léa. Du coup, tu vas te remettre sur Blaise ou pas ?

_Non, je le laisse filer où il veut. Qu'il sorte avec qui bon lui semble. Pour l'instant, j'ai la fierté d'avoir eu comme premier copain Blaise Zabini, c'est classe hein ? Et puis, j'ai aussi la fierté d'avoir été sa meilleure copine parce que si on regarde Lisa… Heureusement que j'étais là pour remonter le niveau.

_Ca va les chevilles ? Demanda Marion en ricanant.

_Toi, il faut que tu t'occupes de ton Claude, la prévint-elle.

_Mais ce n'est pas « mon » Claude ! La stoppa-t-elle. Arrête de dire ça ! Même Nono si est mise maintenant.

_Parce qu'elle aussi s'est aperçue que c'était une vérité qui explosait à la figure.

_N'importe quoi !

_Alors si ce n'est pas Claude, tu es sur qui ? Coupa Léa, curieuse.

_Sur personne, je suis comme Louise. Célibataire et fière de l'être !

_Ça, c'est la phrase des désespérés qui essaient de faire croire qu'ils ne le sont pas, cingla Juliette.

_Pff… On n'est pas désespérées, les arrêta Louise. J'ai douze ans et tout mon temps pour en trouver un parmi toute cette brochette.

_Elle ne veut pas choisir Kevin ! S'écria Léa.

_Kevin ? Répéta Marion.

_Kevin Whitby, le Poufsouffle que t'avais vu à la bibliothèque.

_Un Poufsouffle ! S'horrifia Juliette. Elle a raison de ne pas le choisir !

_Et quand on voit sa tête, on comprend aussi la deuxième raison, ricana Marion.

_Vous êtes méchantes ! Les arrêta Léa. Il est gentil, bon d'accord il est très timide et il a des efforts à faire avec les filles mais c'est un bon bonhomme.

_Un bon bonhomme ! Répéta Juliette. Voilà que Léa va nous parler dans la langue des anciens !

_Ca suffit de se moquer de moi ! Lança l'intéressée.

_Oui, c'est vrai, avoua Juliette. Donc, ça se passe bien avec Colin ?

_Ce n'est pas possible ! Soupira Léa.

_Aller, dis-nous ! Implorèrent-elles.

_Vous ne voulez pas que je vous donne tous les détails aussi ? Ironisa la jeune fille.

_Si, si justement ! Aller, raconte !

_Mais il n'y a rien à raconter ! Juste qu'on sort ensemble et voilà. Ça se passe bien pour le moment, c'est tout.

_C'est mignon, commenta Marion.

_Le jour où tu sortiras avec Claude, je peux te dire que je vais te faire bien chier ! Promit Léa.

_Mais arrêtez un peu ! Ce n'est plus drôle à la fin !

_Laissons-la se rendre compte par elle-même qu'elle est sur lui, assura Juliette.

_On change de sujet !

_J'ai vu le bourreau, aujourd'hui ! Lança Louise.

_Quel sujet ! Commenta Léa en riant. On passe des garçons au bourreau, expliquez le lien logique entre les deux. De l'amour à la mort…

_Oh, c'est beau ! S'exclama Marion. C'est poétique.

_Ben vive la poète ! Ricana Juliette. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de beau à dire « de l'amour à la mort » ce n'est pas très joyeux.

_Bref ! Coupa Marion. Tu as vu le bourreau ?

_Ouais, il aiguisait sa hache… comme un vrai psychopathe, je peux vous dire qu'il faisait peur ! Rajouta Louise.

_Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on doit exécuter l'oiseau là ? Interrogea Juliette.

_L'hippogriffe ! Précisa Léa. Oui… à cause de Malefoy…

_Toi, je comprends vraiment pourquoi tu te fais taper dans les cachots, commenta Juliette. C'est sûr que vu le ton que tu emplois pour parler de notre Drago !

_ « Notre Drago » ! S'écrièrent les deux rouges en ricanant.

_On croirait un harem, ajouta Louise.

_Et puis vous avec votre Potter… Grinça Marion. On peut dire qu'au moins le notre est plus beau ! Parce que si Potter était l'élu de la beauté, on serait… humm… Très loin du compte !

_Oh, c'est méchant ! S'écria Louise. Arrêtez, il n'est pas si mal. Moi je le trouve potable comme « bonhomme », hein Léa ?

_Fous-toi de moi avec ton « bonhomme » ! Harry… ? Ouais, si ça peut aller. Ce n'est pas mon genre mais il faut avouer qu'il est potable.

_Franchement, Malefoy je ne le trouve pas beau, laissa échapper Louise.

_HEIN ! S'écrièrent les deux vertes.

_Mais t'es tombée sur la tête ? On ne parle pas du même ! Fit Juliette.

_Ce n'est pas mon genre, franchement. Cheveux gominés, rictus arrogant, air hautain, et puis… Vive l'humilité avec lui ! Des fois j'ai envie de lui demander comment vont ses chevilles, s'expliqua Louise.

_Oui bon c'est vrai qu'il a certains défauts, intervint Marion. Mais question physique, il est pas mal du tout. Il a des yeux ! Ses yeux, quoi ! Bleus gris, magnifiques. Et puis bon, je trouve que le style mauvais garçon ça lui va bien et c'est ce qu'on aime, avouons-le.

_En fait, Marion t'es sur Drago et pas sur Claude… Lança Juliette. Astucieux de faire croire que c'est Claude alors que c'est Drago !

_Et ça recommence… Soupira la verte. Si on ne peut plus discuter sur les gars sans que tout de suite il y ait des suppositions.

_Mais c'est parce qu'on te cherche quelqu'un, la rassura Léa. Tout comme on essaie pour Louise mais visiblement, Loulou est une fille très difficile. Elle des goûts biens précis.

_C'est bien, au moins elle sait déjà d'avance ce qu'elle aime, la félicita Juliette.

_Non mais je ne sais pas plus que vous, les rassura-t-elle. Je sais juste que Malefoy n'est pas mon style. Non mais désolé à part ses yeux, je ne vois pas ce que vous lui trouvez de beau et puis merde ! C'est un connard, faut l'avouer.

_Euh… S'il te plaît, Drago est quand même un de nos meilleurs amis, la coupa Juliette. C'est comme si on commençait à insulter Seamus ou Dean, ou même Colin.

_Pas mon petit Colin ! Implora Léa.

_J'aime trop le « petit », rajouta Louise. Ils se sont biens trouvés les deux.

_J'avoue, ricanèrent les deux autres.

_Mais ! J'interdis quiconque de se moquer de ma taille. En plus, elle est honorable ! Regarde Astéria Greengrass, elle est plus petite que moi. Ginny n'est pas si grande que ça et Romilda non plus. En fait, c'est juste que vous qui êtes géantes.

_Non, c'est toi qui es petite, la coupa Marion. Mais c'est vrai que vous êtes dans la classe de la sœur de Daphné et de celle de Claude ! Alors ?

_Ne me parle pas de ces deux poufs ! S'écria Louise.

_Vous ne les aimez pas ? S'étonna Juliette. Pourtant, elles ont l'air sympa.

_Pff… Elles sont niaises, pas possible ! Lança Léa. Astéria et Chelsea, je ne les aime pas !

_Chelsea, je lui ai parlé une fois dans la salle commune, elle est cool, commenta Marion.

_Et voilà qu'elle se rapproche de la petite sœur de Claude ! Rapprochement stratégique, ricana Juliette.

_Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Arrêtez, bon sang ! S'énerva Marion.

_Peut-être que toi tu l'as trouve cool mais moi, je ne l'aime pas. Je ne les aime pas, précisa Louise.

_Ce sont des pestes, ces deux-la, rajouta Léa.

_Astéria, je peux comprendre puisque sa sœur est une peste et la meilleure amie de la pire des pestes, mais Chelsea ça va, fit Juliette. Un peu grincheuse comme son frère…

_Claude il râle toujours ! S'écria Marion. Tout le temps ! Et c'est un macho, pas possible ! Je vous interdis de faire un seul commentaire ! Rajouta-t-elle en les voyant se jeter des coups d'œil.

_Mais on n'allait rien dire, la rassura Léa avec un sourire ironique. Ah, tiens ! La confrérie des Serdaigle ! »

En effet, trois Serdaigle s'approchaient des quatre cousines. Le premier était Alexian Bradley qui arrivait avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. La cravate desserrée, la chemise non rentrée dans le pantalon, les manches retroussées et les cheveux en bataille, il approchait de ses amies en mode « bad boy ». Derrière lui, Anthony Goldstein toujours aussi immense avec Terry Boot qui faisait plus mature que les deux autres.

« Un après-midi entre cousines ? Demanda Alexian pour les saluer.

_T'as tout compris, répondirent-elles.

_Vous avez vu le bourreau de la cour ?

_Oui, je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, lança Louise.

_Il est là pour l'hippogriffe, non ?

_Exact, et franchement il a une tête de malade ce bourreau. Brrr…

_C'est vrai, bon on va vous laisser. On se rendait à Pré-au-Lard. Bye ! »

Les trois Serdaigle repartirent laissant les quatre cousines encore seules pour leur après-midi.

« Franchement, il n'est pas mal Alexian, lâcha Marion au bout d'un moment alors qu'elles fixaient les trois qui s'éloignaient.

_Ouais, moi j'aime bien Anthony, répondit Louise.

_Et bien voilà ! S'écria Juliette. Loulou est enfin casée !

_Non, ne t'emballe pas, je n'ai pas dit que j'étais sur lui, j'ai juste dit qu'il n'était pas mal.

_Il est même plus que pas mal, avoua Léa.

_Léa oserait-elle volé le copain de Louise ! Lança Marion sur un ton faussement horrifié.

_Tout de suite, dès qu'on dit un truc… Soupira l'intéressée.

_Je me mets à votre hauteur ! Se défendit Marion. Vous m'emmerdez bien avec Claude, je me venge.

_Ouais, en attendant on est donc toutes casées, devina Léa. Moi avec Colin, Louise avec Anthony, Marion avec Claude et Juliette avec Blaise. Donc, moi c'est déjà fait. Il ne reste plus que vous trois.

_Moi aussi c'est déjà fait, intervint Juliette. On n'est plus ensembles, c'est tout. Maintenant, je ne suis plus sur lui d'ailleurs.

_Donc il reste Juliette à caser… Réfléchit Léa. Peut-être avec Malefoy ?

_Non avec Théodore, assura Marion.

_Ouais… mouais… Si, peut-être, avoua la cousine.

_Je suis trop douée ! Se félicita la verte elle-même. Pourquoi tu lui as dit non alors ?

_J'étais encore dans ma phase Blaise, répondit Juliette.

_Théodore Nott voulait sortir avec Ju ? Intervint Louise.

_Ouais, à la Saint Valentin il lui a offert des chocolats… qu'elle a mis à la poubelle ! Belle preuve d'amour !

_Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais amoureuse, j'ai dit que ça ne me dérangerais pas. Pas la même chose, nuance ! Et puis pour les chocolats, je te l'ai dit : j'étais encore dans ma phase Blaise. »

Les deux Gryffondor et les deux Serpentard étaient allongées dans l'herbe à fixer le ciel depuis le début de l'après-midi. Leur discussion dura tout le temps d'une journée, jusqu'à ce que l'appel de la faim les rappelle pour le banquet. Elles rentrèrent donc dans le château et se quittèrent pour rejoindre leur table respective. Les deux rouges rejoignirent ceux de leur maison qui s'extasiait devant le nouveau balai que venait de recevoir Harry.

« Mais qui a pu me l'offrir ! S'étonna-t-il.

_Personne ne le sait, répondit Ron.

_Mais c'était avec. » Ajouta Hermione en lui tendant une longue plume grise.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard compréhensif avec un sourire satisfait que nul ne compris. Vers le dessert, une nouvelle fut annoncée par le professeur Dumbledore :

« J'aimerais vous parler de celui que tout le monde cherche en ces temps, Sirius Black. Il se trouve qu'il n'est plus dans le château et ce, depuis cet après-midi. »

Comme chaque fois que le directeur faisait une annonce, les élèves s'agitaient et échangeaient leurs commentaires entre eux avant qu'il n'eut le temps de terminer.

« En effet, je vous annonce qu'il a été capturé. »

Cette fois, des exclamations de joie se répandirent dans la Grande Salle.

« Silence ! Jeunes gens, ne vous exclamez pas trop vite. Il se trouve que pendant la soirée, on a appris qu'il s'était de nouveau enfui. »

Les élèves s'affolèrent, alarmés par ce manque de vigilance que les détraqueurs d'Azkaban avaient pu avoir une nouvelle fois. Comment Sirius Black faisait-il donc pour leur échapper à chaque fois ?

« Et pour continuer sur les nouveautés de cette fin d'année, je vous annoncerais que monsieur le bourreau a été renvoyé. Buck, l'hippogriffe a lui aussi disparu. »

Il n'ajouta rien, gardant un grand mystère sur les évènements de cette journée étrange durant laquelle personne n'avait perçu tous ces évènements.

« Ils l'ont fait exprès ! S'énerva Drago en repoussant son assiette de son bras guéri. C'est encore ce Hagrid qui l'a libéré. Et Dumbledore fait comme s'il ne savait rien. De toute façon, mon père a toujours dit que sa nomination était la pire chose qui puisse arriver à Poudlard. »

Tandis qu'il libérait sa rage par des vociférations, les autres verts décidèrent de le laisser tranquilles, sans doute par peur que tout leur retombe dessus.

* * *

><p><em>Vendredi 1 juillet 1993<em>

_Cher Journal,_

_Nos valises sont bouclées, il ne manque plus que la préfète nous appelle pour commencer à descendre vers le Poudlard Express qui nous ramènera à Londres. Puis, Juliette, Léa, Louise, Antoine, Charlotte, Elise et moi, nous retournerons à Bournemouth où on fera de nouveau nos valises. Eh oui, dès demain on part pour la Corse pendant deux mois._

_Cette année, j'avoue qu'on n'a un peu rien compris. Tout d'abord, il y a un meurtrier dans notre école, on l'attrape et il s'enfuit à nouveau. Et puis, il y a eu cette histoire avec l'hippogriffe aussi ! Drago est furieux mais comme nous tous, il ne comprend pas. D'ailleurs personne ne comprend rien en ce moment, notre directeur est bizarre et comme dit le père de Drago, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne chose pour l'école. Trop bizarre pour être directeur, moi je dis._

_Je passe de justesse en quatrième année, j'ai eu chaud ! Si trois des examens sont ratés, c'est-à-dire qu'on a en dessous de la note Acceptable, on redouble. Et j'ai raté la Potion et le Soin aux Créatures Magiques. J'ai eu tout juste Acceptable en Botanique, autant dire que j'ai vraiment eu chaud. En même temps, je ne comprends rien en Potion, je ne trouve pas l'intérêt du Soin aux Créatures Magiques, et la Botanique… pff… c'est nul comme matière ! En fait, je me suis découverte un autre trait de caractère avec cette matière : je hais les plantes ! Ça bouge toujours et ce n'est jamais contentes, ça couine pour un rien ! Et la Chourave veut qu'on les console… Consoler une plante, OUI ! Désolé, je n'ai pas la main verte, je ne parle pas aux plantes moi._

_Pour une fois, Léa n'a raté aucun de ses examens de fin d'année. Je suis impressionnée, vraiment ! Elle a fait de gros efforts cette année, on peut dire qu'elle a bien réagit et elle a été moins souvent en colle que l'année dernière. Louise aussi à tout réussi avec aucune note en-dessous de Effort Exceptionnel, alors là… plus qu'impressionnée. Bien sûr, je ne doute pas de mes cousines mais je me souviens que l'année dernière, Léa était passée de justesse en année supérieur, et Louise avait eu en dessous de Acceptable en Histoire de la Magie. Juliette a encore épaté les professeurs, comme d'habitude. « Elève exemplaire ! » qu'à mis Rogue sur le bulletin. Et moi j'ai eu… « Des progrès à faire ! »… J'ai eu des excellentes notes en Histoire de la Magie et en Sortilège ! Alors oui, j'ai des notes catastrophiques en Potion et en Soin aux Créatures Magiques, mais à côté de ça j'ai des notes excellentes dans d'autres matières. Mes parents vont à tous les coups s'arrêter devant les deux matières que j'ai raté et sur la Botanique aussi parce que j'ai eu Acceptable et ils ne feront aucun commentaire sur les matières où j'ai des notes excellentes. Forcément, ils ne voient que les mauvaises notes, eux ! Ils ont un détecteur de mauvaises notes dans le cerveau et dès qu'ils en voient une, mêmes les excellentes deviennent invisibles à leurs yeux. Je n'ai jamais compris leur procédé d'ailleurs…_

_Bref, la préfète est arrivée, tout le monde attrape ses affaires et je vais devoir te ranger si je ne veux pas faire attendre Nono et être en retard pour le train. Et puis, je ne voudrais pas rater le voyage en Corse, tout de même !_

_Bisous,_

_Marion._


	46. Quatrième et troisième année

**Chapitre 44 : Quatrième et troisième année**

La chouette s'envola majestueusement et sûrement dans le ciel, emportant une lettre que Juliette envoyait à Inézia. Vêtue de sa combi-short beige, la jeune fille sortit en mettant sur son nez ses lunettes de soleil. Elle passa son sac de plage à son bras et entreprit le chemin pour rejoindre la mer qui baignait les côtes de la Corse. Elle descendit la côte, en passant devant le panneau « Plage de Palombaggia ». Arrivée sur la plage, elle retira ses chaussures et marcha sur le sable brûlant jusqu'à rejoindre sa famille déjà installée. La famille Clerwood-Gadish avait déjà trouvé son petit coin sur la plage. Certains étaient restés sur le sable pour lire ou bronzer. D'autres se faisaient une partie de rackettes ou de volley un peu plus loin. Quelques uns nageaient dans l'eau à la recherche des poissons colorés que l'on pouvait trouver en Corse.

« MANCHETTE ! » Hurla Louise à Léa qui réceptionnait la balle de volley.

Envoyée par Charlotte et Élise de l'équipe adverse, cette dernière venant de faire le service, Léa accourut pour réceptionner la balle et l'envoyer à Louise qui la passa de l'autre côté du filet.

« J'AI ! Hurla Charlotte en accourant pour renvoyer la balle dans une passe haute pour Élise. T'AS ! »

Au signal, Élise accourut sur le sable et fit un smasha. La balle fila à ras du filet, Louise arrêta la balle en manchette et Léa arriva aussitôt pour smasher elle-aussi. La balle traversa le terrain et partit loin derrière.

« Sortie ! Annonça Emma en arbitre. Cinq à trois pour l'équipe de Louise et Léa. »

Les deux cousines se tapèrent dans les mains, satisfaites de leur score même si elle venait de donner un point à l'autre équipe avec cette sortie.

Dans l'eau, Marion et son frère Guillaume avaient enfilé le tuba et le masque pour observer les poissons qui venaient au bord de l'eau. La mer était claire, limpide, comme une piscine et le sable au fond était blanc et doux. Marion avait la tête complètement dans l'eau lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on lui tapotait l'épaule. Elle releva la tête lorsque Guillaume lui hurlait :

« J'ai trouvé un banc ! »

Sa sœur replongea la tête dans l'eau et regarda à l'aide de son masque la direction que lui montrait son frère. En effet, un banc de petits poissons bleus nageait tranquillement dans l'eau. Le frère et la sœur avancèrent doucement vers eux. A leur approche, le banc de poissons changea aussitôt de direction. A nouveau, on lui tapota sur l'épaule et elle ressortit la tête hors de l'eau.

« Un poisson ! Un rouge, regarde ! »

Elle replongea la tête et aperçut effectivement un poisson rouge qui penchait plutôt vers le marron.

Juliette déposa son sac de plage près des affaires de sa mère et retira sa combi-short pour se retrouver en maillot faisant tourner la tête de nombreux garçons qui se trouvaient là. Elle arriva pour entrer dans l'eau chaude, et rentra en passant devant Laura qui faisait de la planche sur l'eau.

« Il n'y a pas de poisson ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix peureuse en arrivant près de sa cousine.

_Si, il y en a pleins ! S'écria Guillaume. On a même vu un banc de poissons, tout à l'heure ! Tiens, il y en a un à tes pieds ! »

Un cri assourdissant se fit entendre depuis la mer. Un cri alarmant comme une alarme incendie lorsque Juliette sortit aussitôt de l'eau, à moitié en larmes, secouée par des spasmes de dégoût. Plus loin, Guillaume et Marion éclataient de rire entre eux tandis que leur cousine rejoignait sa serviette pour bronzer. La jeune fille entreprit de sortir de l'eau pour la rejoindre, laissant Guillaume accourir vers Laura pour essayer la planche.

« Regarde, on a attrapé un poisson ! S'émerveilla Pauline en montrant un poisson blanc qui gigotait dans l'épuisette. Viens, on va faire des expériences… » Murmura ensuite la petite blonde à sa cousine Marie qui se précipita pour libéré le poisson sur le sable alors que Pauline arrivait avec la pelle.

Marion s'affala sur sa serviette aux côtés de Juliette qui avait déjà mis ses lunettes et s'était allongée pour parfaire son bronzage. Elle se mit aussitôt dans la même position que sa cousine sur sa serviette.

« On rigolait, il n'y avait pas de poisson en fait, lui dit-elle.

_Ce n'est pas drôle… Protesta sa cousine.

_Mais ce sont des poissons, ça ne va pas te manger !

_Sauf que je n'aime pas les poissons ! C'est moche ! Avec leurs yeux globuleux, et leur peau gluante… Brr !

_On fera une partie de volley contre Louise et Léa après ?

_Si tu veux, je te préviens que je ne suis pas motivée !

_Ce n'est pas grave, tu ne te mettras pas dans mon équipe.

_Hey !

_Moi, je veux de la motivation, se justifia Marion.

_C'est ça ! Fais nous croire que t'es une sportive, Marion. Mais qui est restée pendant toutes les vacances sur le canapé ou dans son lit à dormir ?

_C'est les vacances, je profite, répliqua-t-elle. Et je te signale que tu n'es pas mieux ! Qui dormait encore à deux heures de l'après-midi ?

_Ça va, tais-toi ! »

Pauline et Marie arrivèrent en courant, se fichant pas mal de jeter du sable sur leurs cousines qui se reposaient.

« Venez voir notre expérience ! » Hurlèrent-elles.

Les deux vertes se levèrent lentement et suivirent leurs deux cousines qui semblaient fières d'elles. Leur expérience se situait dans « le château de la terreur » comme elles l'avaient appelé. C'était un simple château de sable, pas forcément plus beau que les autres, ni plus grand. A l'intérieur, il y avait le pauvre poisson blanc qui expirait sur du sable mouillé.

« Wahou… Génial… ! Commenta Juliette faussement emballée.

_Mais attendez, il n'y a plus d'eau ! » Protestèrent les deux petites.

Elles se dépêchèrent de prendre un sceau d'eau chacune et d'aller le remplir dans la mer. Elles revinrent en portant difficilement leur sceau et les vidèrent dans le « château de la terreur ». Le poisson, soulagé d'avoir un peu d'eau, remua pour essayer d'avoir quelques minutes de plus à vivre. Marie prit une poignée de sable mouillé qu'elle jeta dans sur le poisson qui se prit une boule de sable sur lui. Il remua vivement, secoué par cette torture. Marie continuait à lui jeter des boulettes de sable et lorsque l'eau ce fut aspirée par le sable, elle cessa pour laisser place à Pauline qui brandissant sa pelle hurla d'un cri de rage telle une guerrière victorieuse.

« RAAAAAA ! »

La blonde abattit sauvagement sa pelle sur le poisson qui fut décapité. A ce moment, il ne bougeait plus. Le « château de la terreur » venait de terminé son « expérience » et les deux fillettes riait aux éclats.

« Charmant ! Ironisa Juliette.

_C'est gore ici, commenta Marion.

_Expérience terminée ! Annonça Pauline. Il n'y a plus rien à voir !

_Sortez ! » Commanda Marie.

Sans protester, les deux grandes cousines se dépêchèrent d'obéir aux ordres des deux petites cousines qui à présent riaient d'un rire machiavélique :

« MOUHAHAHA !

_Viens, on va à la pêche aux poissons. » Lui souffla Marie en s'armant de l'épuisette.

* * *

><p>Le soir même, la famille se retrouvait dans un restaurant moldus non loin de leur demeure. Installée sur la terrasse du restaurant, face à la mer de Palombaggia qui restait calme et belle même la nuit, ils se faisaient servir leur dessert qu'ils venaient tous de commander. La majorité des enfants avait choisi un moelleux au chocolat tandis que les plus grands préféraient prendre quelque chose de plus léger après ce repas bourratif. Les quatre cousines faisaient elles-aussi partie des enfants qui avaient commandé un moelleux au chocolat. Rien qu'à le regarder, elles en avaient l'eau à la bouche. Lorsqu'elles coupèrent avec leur cuillère le moelleux, il s'en échappa un coulis de chocolat chaud venu du cœur du gâteau.<p>

« Bon appétit ! » Lança Marion qui entama aussitôt son dessert.

Étrangement, les enfants ne disaient plus aucun mot, ils ne criaient plus, et on pouvait enfin savourer le calme et le silence paisible avec le bruit du remous des vagues, en même temps que le dessert.

« Je ne me lasserais jamais d'un moelleux au chocolat, se régalait Marion.

_Moi non plus mais pfuit… Je suis cavée ! Annonça Juliette en terminant sa dernière bouchée.

_Serveur en approche… » Souffla Léa.

Aussitôt, les quatre cousines se dépêchèrent de boire leur verre d'eau afin d'éviter que le chocolat ne leur reste sur les dents, et s'essuyèrent la bouche pour que lorsque le serveur arriva, elles puissent lui faire leur plus beau sourire.

« Vous avez fini ? Demanda-t-elle avec un accent italien.

_Oui, c'était très bon ! » Répondit Juliette tout sourire.

Il lui rendit son sourire et commença à débarrasser la table alors que les quatre cousines accentuaient leur sourire charmeur. Il repartit sans pour avoir vraiment remarqué qu'elles lui faisaient les yeux doux.

« Trop craquant, gémirent-elles.

_Regardez un peu les fesses qu'il a ! » S'émerveilla Juliette.

Aussitôt, les quatre cousines tournèrent le regard pour admirer le derrière du serveur et sa longue silhouette.

« Beau cul, épaules carrées, peau mate, yeux gris, cheveux en bataille, accent italien, il est parfait ! Commenta Léa.

_Il a une silhouette… Merlin, cette silhouette ! S'émerveilla Louise. Si je n'avais pas dix ans de moins que lui, il aurait une touche !

_Pff… Soupira Antoine à côté.

_Regarde la serveuse, toi ! » Lui ordonna Juliette alors que la jeune serveuse arrivait avec sa jolie silhouette.

Après s'être assurée que tout c'était bien passé pour la famille, elle aida son collègue à débarrasser les desserts. A côté des cousines, leurs parents discutaient vivement sur cette prochaine année :

« J'ai dis à Léa qu'elle serait sûrement obligée de prendre Etude des Moldus, cette année, annonça Cécile sa mère.

_Non, maman ! Protesta sa fille qui venait d'entendre.

_J'ai failli obliger Juliette à prendre cette option et finalement je regrette de lui avoir fait plaisir, annonça Marie-Line. Ça lui aurait fait du bien cette option.

_Tu entends, Léa ? Et d'après ce que j'entends, les cours sont très bien. Et moi je suis d'accord avec plusieurs des idées de ce cours. Les moldus peuvent nous apporter beaucoup.

_Maman, ça fera un cours en plus des autres, je n'ai pas envie ! Protesta sa fille. En plus, je me suis améliorée cette année, je mérite d'être récompensée.

_Récompensée ! De quoi ?

_Après ce qui c'est passé en début d'année, je n'ai plus été collée. Et j'ai eu des bonnes notes à mes examens finals. Et t'as vu ce qu'à mis McGonagall ? « De gros efforts et des progrès, continuez ainsi ! »

_On verra, on verra, promit Cécile pour couper court à la conversation.

_Non, franchement c'est la honte Étude des moldus… Souffla Juliette à Léa. Ma mère aussi voulait que je prenne cette matière pourrie en option, mais je lui ai dit non. C'est hors de question !

_Je sais, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une matière en plus. Déjà il faut absolument choisir Arithmancie ou Divination, c'est chiant ça ! J'ai pris comme la majorité, Divination.

_Moi aussi, j'ai pris Divination. Presque tout le monde prend cette matière en plus, lança Louise.

_Vous verrez, c'est pourri la Divination, lâcha Marion. En plus, la prof c'est une tarée.

_Pff… la prof… Soupira Juliette. Elle fait plus que pitié ! Vous voyez qui s'est ? C'est celle qui ressemble à une mouche avec ses grosses lunettes et qui a toujours pleins de châles sur elle.

_Oui, oui, on voit quel genre de phénomène elle est, rien qu'en la regardant, assura Louise.

_Elle est très spéciale, continua Marion. Vous verrez, elle va prédire la mort de quelqu'un dans votre classe avec son machin Sinistros dans une tasse de thé. La McGo, elle nous a dit que chaque année elle faisait la même prédiction sur un élève.

_C'est tombé sur Potter cette année, raconta Juliette. Dommage que ce ne soit que du pipeau, j'aurais bien aimé que ce truc du Sinistros lui arrive.

_J'avoue. Tu te souviens de Parvati qui flippait trop ? Commença à rire Marion. La Trelawney lui avait dit : « Il faudra vous méfiez d'un homme aux cheveux roux. » Et Parvati, elle n'osait plus parler à Weasley ! »

Les deux vertes rirent aux éclats à l'évocation de ce souvenir auquel elles avaient beaucoup ris durant le cours.

« Vous allez trop rire dans ce cours, promit Juliette. Elle va dire pleins de choses, des trucs qui n'arriveront jamais… Comme Neville avec sa grand-mère, à ce que je sache elle est toujours en vie ?

_Café ? Thé ? Arriva le serveur.

_Faites nous une démonstration avec les feuilles de thé, proposa Léa.

_Deux thés, s'il vous plaît ! » Commanda Juliette.

Les quatre cousines lui jetèrent un grand sourire alors que le serveur notait les commandes sur son carnet. Puis il repartit sans un regard pour les quatre cousines qui désespéraient. Lorsqu'il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec les commandes de la famille, dont deux tasses de thé pour Juliette et Marion, les deux jeunes filles s'empressèrent de boire leur tasse aussitôt en laissant un peu de thé dans le fond. Elles attendirent un instant que les feuilles de la tasse prennent forme avant de regarder à l'intérieur.

« Déchiffrons l'avenir ! Commença Marion en échangeant sa tasse avec celle de sa cousine. Alors, je vois pour l'avenir de Juliette… une massue qui signifie une attaque. Et là, c'est un soleil… Donc du bonheur et ce troisième truc, je crois que c'est un gland qui veut dire une somme d'argent inattendue. Alors, Juliette va avoir une attaque… qui va lui procurer du bonheur et de l'argent…

_Logique ! S'esclaffa Louise.

_On ne critique pas l'avenir ! L'interrompit Marion en imitant Trelawney. Il faut voir l'Au-delà, à travers le voile qui nous cache le futur ! Il faut s'ouvrir au troisième œil de la vue !

_A ton tour de découvrir ton avenir, annonça Juliette. Je vois… le Sinistros ! Ricana-t-elle.

_Oh, Merlin ! Je vais mourir ! Doux Merlin, sauvez-moi !

_Aller, sérieusement ! Les pressa Léa.

_Hum, hum… Toussa Juliette. Je vois… »

Elle retourna la tasse de sa cousine dans tous les sens à la recherche d'un symbole qu'elle puisse reconnaître.

« Une croix, qui veut dire des épreuves et des souffrances. Marion va souffrir cette année, interpréta-t-elle. Mais, il y a un soleil quasiment sur cette croix ! Le soleil qui signifie le bonheur et… un faucon ? Non, un gland aussi ! Donc Marion va souffrir par bonheur et cette souffrance va lui apporter de l'argent.

_Très logique, aussi. » Ricana Louise.

Les parents qui avaient écouté toutes les prédictions des deux jeunes filles leur demandèrent de lire dans leurs feuilles de thé et les deux cousines se retrouvèrent à faire des prédictions sur les feuilles de thé de chacun.

« Je vois… Réfléchit Marion en tournant la tasse de sa mère. Euh…

_Un chien ! Lança Marie derrière elle qui s'amusait à essayer d'aider ses cousines.

_Oui mais non parce qu'un chien c'est… Ah mais si ! T'as raison, c'est un chien !

_Et alors ? La pressa Fabienne, sa mère, qui attendait sa prédiction.

_Euh… c'est un Sinistros qui signifie la mort, annonça Marion.

_Ah bah d'accord ! S'exclama Fabienne. C'est joyeux, dis donc.

_Un chien ! S'écria Pauline qui aidait Juliette à lire dans la tasse de sa mère mais qui répétait tout ce que Marie disait.

_Non, non, c'est une croix, répondit Juliette. Maman, tu vas connaître des épreuves et des souffrances !

_C'est joyeux votre truc ! Commenta Marie-Line en récupérant sa tasse de thé.

_C'est l'avenir et c'est ce qu'on apprend en cours, se justifièrent-elles.

_Si on récapitule, fit Fabienne, Marie-Line et Jean-Christophe ont tous les deux eu une croix donc des épreuves et des souffrances. Séverine, Cécile, Olivier et Philippe, une tête de mort qui veut dire un grand… comment tu dis ?

_Un grand danger sur votre chemin, l'aida sa fille. Didier et maman, le Sinistros qui signifie la mort.

_On a un bel avenir, dis donc ! Lancèrent-ils.

_Et vous deux vous avez eu quoi ?

_Moi je vais avoir une attaque qui va me procurer du bonheur et de l'argent, répondit Juliette.

_Et moi, je vais souffrir par bonheur et cette souffrance va me faire gagner de l'argent, se souvint Marion.

_Si on interprète ça, vous mourrez tous et nous deux, on souffre de votre mort mais on gagne votre richesse, conclut Juliette.

_Géant ! S'écria Léa. On sera riche !

_T'es sympa, toi là-bas ! Lui lança sa mère. Elle vint de dire qu'on mourrait tous.

_Justement… Mouhahahaha ! » Ricana Léa avec ironie.

Le serveur et la serveuse approchèrent timidement de cette étrange famille qui s'amusait à regarder les feuilles de thé dans leur tasse. Ils se raclèrent la gorge et en apercevant le serveur, les quatre cousines se mirent aussitôt à sourire.

« Vous avez terminé ? Demandèrent-ils.

_Oui, oui, l'addition s'il vous plaît.

_Je vous l'apporte tout de suite. » Se retira la serveuse.

* * *

><p>Le retour des vacances se fit dans la mauvaise humeur. Tout d'abord, les quatre elfes de maison réunis ne suffisaient pas pour ranger et nettoyer la maison entière. Les parents avaient donc mis la main à la patte. Seulement, les enfants, après avoir rangé leurs affaires, bouclé leur valise, et fait leur lit, s'étaient empressés de faire un dernier tour dans la piscine. La demeure que la famille avait louée pour les vacances était une villa isolée des autres résidences, qui contenait plusieurs chambres, une terrasse avec vue sur la plage de Palombaggia. La piscine elle-même donnait sur la plage. Seuls au milieu d'une végétation, les enfants avaient tout leur loisir pour faire autant de bruit qu'ils le souhaitaient.<p>

« BOMBE ! » Hurla Antoine qui sauta dans l'eau en provocant un raz-de-marée.

Aussitôt, tous les autres se dépêchèrent de sortir de l'eau pour faire eux-mêmes une bombe tous ensembles. Marion et Louise zigzaguèrent sous l'eau entre tous les corps de leurs cousins et cousines. Elles prirent la décision de s'enfoncer au plus profond de la piscine pour passer sous les jambes qui s'agitaient dans l'eau. Juliette restait au bord, les pieds dans l'eau à savourer les derniers rayons de soleil avant de devoir retourner en Angleterre. Léa s'amusait comme une folle à sauter dans l'eau, s'étant mise en tête qu'elle arriverait à faire une plus grosse bombe que son cousin, Antoine. Deux mois de vacances étaient passés et pourtant, Léa n'avait toujours pas trouvé la technique pour faire une bombe « qui déchirait tout ».

Doucement, Antoine se dirigea derrière sa grande sœur et avec l'aide de Léa, ils la poussèrent dans l'eau. Surprise, Juliette tomba dans l'eau telle une nunuche en criant avant que son cri ne fut noyé sous l'eau.

« Mes lunettes, Antoine ! Hurla-t-elle lorsqu'elle sortit la tête de l'eau. Tu sais combien elles ont coûté ?

_T'en rachèteras d'autres, la rassura-t-il. Chaque année de toute façon, t'en rachètes une paire et tu ne remets jamais les anciennes.

_Quand même ! Elles sont toutes mouillées, maintenant ! » S'énerva-t-elle en allant les reposer.

Puis elle revint au pas de course dans l'idée de pousser son frère dans l'eau. Ce dernier, plus malin qu'elle et surtout plus fort l'arrêta d'un seul coup et se retourna pour la pousser dans l'eau. De nouveau, Juliette se retrouvait dans la piscine contre son gré. Ne la laissant même pas le temps de comprendre quoique ce soit, Antoine sauta dans l'eau en provoquant des vagues puis il remonta et coula sa sœur qui se dégagea avec de grands gestes.

« Tu te fais massacrer, ricana Léa sur le bord de l'eau sans même voir Louise derrière elle. Enfin, je dis ça, je ne dis rien !

_Ne dis rien, ça vaut mieux ! » Répliqua Louise en la poussant.

Tout comme sa cousine, Léa tomba comme une nunuche dans l'eau en provoquant à peine une vague par son petit gabarie. Louise se retourna aussitôt vers sa cousine Marion qui l'attendait derrière.

« A toi ! Lança Marion en fonçant.

_Non, à toi ! Grogna Louise pour l'arrêter.

_Tu vas tomber !

_TU vas tomber !

_Toi !

_Toi… !

_OH ! Intervinrent Olivier et Didier.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAH ! » Hurlèrent Louise et Marion qui tombèrent ensembles dans la piscine comme des vraies nunuches.

PLASH ! Et voici donc la bombe « qui déchirait tout ». Marion et Louise venaient de battre le record de leur cousin, Antoine, et avaient provoqué un raz-de-marée près à envahir la Terre entière !

« Vous allez arrêter ce boucan, maintenant ! S'énervèrent les deux pères. Vous sortez tous de l'eau, vous vous séchez avec vos serviettes et ensuite une partie va aider Duke à emballé la vaisselle dans les cartons, une autre partie va prendre un balai pour aider Zorua et une autre va aider Nelya et Guyddo pour nettoyer les quatre salles de bain.

_JE VAIS AVEC DUKE POUR LA VAISSELLE ! » Hurla l'assemblée des enfants.

Aussitôt, tous se dépêchèrent de sortir de l'eau pour avoir la plus facile et la plus plaisante des corvées, si une corvée pouvait être plaisante.

« Bon alors c'est simple, on va dire qui va faire quoi parce que sinon… Soupirèrent les deux pères. Marie, Pauline et Laura vous irez voir pour ranger la vaisselle. Emma, Élise, Charlotte et Guillaume vous allez voir Zorua pour le balai et les cinq grands vous monterez avec Nelya et Guyddo pour nettoyer les salles de bain. »

Les cinq échangèrent un regard blasé et prirent alors tout leur temps pour se sécher et enfiler des vêtements par-dessus leur maillot de bain.

A la fin de la journée, ils rentrèrent chacun, un à un chez eux. Famille après famille, ils retrouvèrent chacun leur manoir respectif. Louise se dirigea vers la fenêtre de son salon et observa le ciel grisâtre et la fine pluie qui tombait. Bournemouth, même au sud, n'échappait pas au temps désastreux de l'Angleterre.

« Dans la Gazette, ils ont annoncé qu'il ferait un temps merveilleux demain, la réconforta sa mère. Monte tes affaires, s'il te plaît. »

La fillette attrapa ses deux valises et les monta une à une dans sa chambre. Elle les déposa aux pieds de son lit, Guyddo arriva pour les ranger tandis qu'elle s'installait à son bureau pour lire toutes les lettres qu'elle avait reçu pendant les vacances. _*Une de Colin, une de Romilda, une de Ginny… tiens, Ron a mis un petit mot aussi. Un de J-B et Alexian, encore en Inde. Et… ah, une de Kevin… Léa, t'étais vraiment obligée de lui donner mon adresse ? J'en suis même à me demander s'il ne campe pas devant chez moi.* _Louise se leva et accourut à sa fenêtre, ayant soudainement un doute. On ne voyait rien, à part les trois autres manoirs et la rue déserte qui passait devant les quatre manoirs et qui les séparaient en duo. La nuit allait bientôt tombée, on voyait déjà la lumière diminuée.

Le soir, avant de s'endormir, Louise ouvrit sa fenêtre et regarda en face si elle apercevait un point lumineux. En effet, de la fenêtre de sa chambre, Marion avait allumé sa baguette et la secouait. Louise se dépêcha d'attraper la sienne et murmura un petit « Lumos » pour ne pas réveiller sa famille qui dormait. Les deux baguettes allumées laissaient voir deux points lumineux face à face dans la nuit, secoués vivement comme un salut.


	47. Le match qui tourna mal

**Chapitre 45 : Le match qui tourna mal**

« Je n'aime pas du tout ! Refusa Fabienne en regardant Marion sortir de sa cabine d'essayage. Tu ne sortiras jamais avec un décolleté comme celui-là ! Jamais ! Et puis ça te moule trop. Non, je n'aime vraiment pas. Suivante ! »

La styliste de Tissard & Brodette apporta la robe suivante qu'elle avait sélectionnée à la demande de la famille. La jeune fille prit la robe que lui tendait la vendeuse et rentra de nouveau dans la cabine. Elle retira l'ancienne robe et enfila la nouvelle qu'elle trouvait laide à en mourir. Lorsque Marion sortit de la cabine avec une mine dépitée, sa mère ouvrit grand la bouche.

« On est d'accord, lui précisa Marion.

_Ce style léopard…

_Affreux ! Termina-t-elle.

_Suivante ! »

La styliste apporta une nouvelle robe et de nouveau la jeune fille entra dans la cabine pour essayer encore une fois une robe. Cela faisait la cinquième robe qu'elle essayait et aucune ne lui allait. L'une était trop tape à l'œil, l'autre trop décolleté, une autre plaisait à la mère mais pas la fille, et inversement, etc. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la cabine avec une robe blanche qui traînait sur le sol, Marion rejoignit ses deux mains en une prière et regarda sa mère avec un sourire sage :

« Je suis un ange !

_Suivante ! Ricana sa mère à qui cet essayage commençait à énerver.

_T'as vu ? Il ne me manque plus que les ailes.

_Et l'auréole, cingla sa mère. Suivante !

_Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi je dois me trouver une robe ? Demanda Marion pleine d'espoir en prenant la robe que lui tendait la styliste.

_Non, je t'ai dis non !

_Si je ne sais même pas pour quelle occasion je dois m'habiller, ça ne sert à rien… Grommela-t-elle dans la cabine. Bon, et celle-là ?

_Euuuuh… pff… Enlève-moi ça !

_Pourtant, elle n'est pas mal, protesta Marion. J'aime bien.

_Non, ça fait vulgaire toutes ces couleurs ! Suivante ! »

En soupirant, sa fille prit docilement la robe suivante et se dépêcha de l'enfiler. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la cabine avec un sourire suppliant aux lèvres, elle la pria :

« Si tu dis non à celle… Maman, s'il te plaît !

_Elle est jolie, en effet, lui accorda-t-elle. Tourne-toi pour voir. Oui, j'aime bien. Ah oui, elle est très jolie cette robe ! Le prix ?

_1 203 gallions et 12 mornilles, répondit la vendeuse.

_Aller, je te l'achète. »

Sa fille lui lança un grand sourire reconnaissant et rentra toute heureuse dans la cabine. Avant de l'enlever, elle tourna sur elle-même pour s'admirer dedans. C'était une longue robe de soirée, bleu comme l'azur. Le bustier était resserré sur la taille et relâcher sur le bas à partir des hanches. Le jupon était froissé et relevé sur le bas côté droit. Sur ce relevé, un voile fait de dentelle tombait avec le jupon de la robe. Les épaules étaient recouvertes par ce même voile.

Marion ressortit de la cabine en portant à son cintre la robe qu'elle posa sur le comptoir de la boutique en attendant que sa mère ne sorte le porte-monnaie.

* * *

><p>Si Louise était elle aussi dans une boutique pour prêt-à-porter ce n'était pas pour trouver une robe de soirée, seulement pour acheter un nouvel uniforme pour Poudlard, le sien étant trop petit pour elle. Elle avait tellement grandi en un an, que l'uniforme était désormais ridicule sur elle. Voilà pourquoi, la mère avait accompagné la fille avant les derniers délais pour lui acheter un nouvel uniforme. Louise était montée sur un escabeau et une des stylistes de Mrs. Guipure lui avait fait enfilé un uniforme neuf auquel elle faisait quelques ourlets de façon à ce que l'uniforme puisse être agrandi pour l'année prochaine, si la jeune fille grandissait encore ce qui serait sûrement le cas. A côté d'elle, Drago Malefoy enfilait lui aussi un nouvel uniforme qu'une autre styliste ajustait à sa taille. Encore un peu plus loin, Lavande Brown venait défaire les ourlets de son uniforme. Dans la file d'attente qui se pressait à la boutique, Louise reconnut la famille Weasley avec Ginny qui lui fit un grand sourire.<p>

Lorsque son uniforme fut terminé, en attendant que sa mère ne passe au comptoir, la jeune fille arriva jusqu'à la famille de roux.

« Maman, je te présente Louise Clerwood, fit Ginny à sa mère. Elle est avec moi dans les dortoirs.

_Enchanté, la salua Mrs. Weasley.

_Moi de même, dit poliment Louise.

_Rendez-vous à la coupe de quidditch, lui glissa Ginny alors qu'elle se rendait vers un escabeau que leur désignait une vendeuse. Prête à soutenir les irlandais ?

_Toujours ! La rassura Louise en sortant de la boutique avec sa mère.

_En parlant de la coupe, tu as préparé ton sac ? S'assura sa mère dans les rues du Chemin de Traverse.

_Bien sûr, assura sa fille sur un ton si assuré qu'il trahissait son mensonge.

_C'est demain, ne l'oublie pas ! Si tu n'es pas prête, on part sans toi, je te préviens.

_Je sais, mais tu crois sincèrement que durant tout l'après-midi qui me reste je ne vais pas faire mes valises pour rater LA coupe du monde de quidditch !

_Je m'assure juste, et je te préviens par la même occasion.

_Vous avez loué combien de tentes ?

_Quatre, on a décidé qu'on ferait une par famille.

_On voulait avoir notre tente à nous, entre filles, se morfondra-t-elle.

_Oui et bien, c'est comme ça et puis c'est comme ça. Tu ne vas pas commencer, de toute façon, on verra sur place. »

Sa fille décida de ne pas chercher de réponse à cette réplique et de laisser la journée se dérouler normalement en attendant le lendemain pour décider de la composition des tentes. Louise, Léa, Juliette et Marion avaient espéré et s'étaient déjà faites un plan dans leur tête pour condamner une tente à elles seules. Leur plan était parfait, le seul obstacle : l'autorité parental qui ne se laisserait pas berner par de simples sourires.

* * *

><p>« Papa, je veux ce sac ! » Exigea Juliette en passant devant une vitrine.<p>

La famille Gadish qui était venue faire les achats scolaires de leurs enfants et qui s'apprêtait à partir, s'arrêta devant la vitrine où se pressait leur fille aînée. Le frère soupira, la sœur râla, la mère s'approcha, et le père refusa :

« Non, tu as déjà des tonnes de sacs ! Si ça continu, tu vas pouvoir en mettre un nouveau tous les jours.

_Ce serait bien, ça ! S'enthousiasma sa fille. Maman, admet qu'il est beau ! En vraie peau de dragon !

_C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas mal, admit sa mère en se penchant plus pour examiner le sac à la vitrine.

_Ah non, non ! Protesta son père. On continu notre chemin sinon on va encore tout acheter dans le magasin.

_Juste un sac, papa ! S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît !

_Non, Juliette, j'ai dit non ! On y va !

_Attend, je vais le voir de plus prêt dans la boutique. » Annonça sa femme.

Euphorique, la jeune fille suivit sa mère dans la boutique où elles demandèrent à voir le sac. Le vendeur leur apporta l'objet qu'elles convoitaient. Juliette prit dans ses mains le sac qu'elle tourna dans tous les sens à la recherche du moindre défaut, puis l'enfila à son bras et s'observa dans le miroir.

« Comme ça, je prendrais celui qu'on a acheté pendant les vacances pour les cours et celui-ci pour aller à Pré-au-Lard, expliqua-t-elle à sa mère.

_Et les autres, t'en fais quoi ?

_Je les prends aussi et j'échangerais de temps en temps. Comme ça, j'aurais des changes suivant comment je m'habillerais. D'ailleurs, quand je regarde cette écharpe et ce bonnet, je me dis qu'ils iraient bien avec ce sac…

_Non ! L'interrompit-elle. C'est le sac, un point c'est tout !

_Je peux me les acheter l'écharpe et le bonnet, non ? Avec mon argent ? »

Sa mère soupira et murmura un « si tu veux » tandis qu'elle se rendait vers le comptoir pour acheter le sac. Juliette arriva comme une fleur, écharpe et bonnet en main, le grand sourire aux lèvres. Sa mère la regarda d'un air faussement agacé avant de lever les yeux au ciel quand sa fille paya à son tour les articles qu'elle avait en main. La mère et la fille ressortir du magasin avec, comme le père l'avait prévu, « tout le magasin acheté ».

« Et voilà ! S'écria-t-il. Vous étiez entrées pour regarder le sac de plus prêt et résultat ? Vous l'avez acheté avec une écharpe ET un bonnet !

_Ça va, ça allait avec son sac, le calma sa femme. Et puis ce n'était pas très cher.

_Pas très cher… Soupira-t-il. Ça dépend de ce que vous appelez cher. Le jour où notre coffre à Gringotts sera vide, je me demande bien comment vous ferez.

_Ce jour n'est pas près d'arriver, ricana Juliette. Je lis les journaux moi aussi ! Quel hôtel-restaurant a été élu pour la troisième fois consécutive meilleur hôtel-restaurant de l'année ? La Baguette Enchantée ! Et ce prix rapporte très exactement 55 400 gallions, que vous avez divisés par quatre et donc par famille cela fait 13 850 gallions. Eh ouais, j'avais calculé quand j'avais lu la Gazette. Alors, tu parlais de problème d'argent je crois ?

_On rentre. » Bougonna le père.

* * *

><p>Léa et sa famille était à Fleury &amp; Bott dans le but de trouver tous les livres nécessaire à leur scolarité pour cette année. Léa avait déjà trois gros manuels dans les bras et elle s'étonnait de leur poids. Lorsque sa mère prit un nouveau manuel d'une étagère et qu'elle le donna à sa fille, cette dernière s'étonna :<p>

« Tu es sûre que j'ai besoin de tout ça !

_Oui et ne commence pas, la prévint-elle en soupirant. Déjà qu'il y a beaucoup de monde et que… ça m'énerve… PARDON ! » S'égosilla-t-elle sur une vieille qui observait les rayons en bouchant tout le passage.

La vieille jeta un mauvais regard à Mrs. Clerwood avant de se ranger sur le côté pour les laisser. Léa accourut derrière sa mère, un grand sourire étiré.

« Et c'est toi qui me dit qu'il faut être attentif et patient avec les vieilles personnes ?

_Oui et bien quand il n'y a plus rien à faire, il faut parfois hausser le ton : expérience d'une ancienne infirmière ! Précisa-t-elle en hochant la tête. Mais ne t'avise pas de parler comme je l'ai fait aux vieilles personnes. Cela reste impoli et tu es une petite fille qui a encore besoin d'apprendre le respect.

_Je ne suis plus une petite fille, maman ! » Protesta sa fille avec une mine vexée.

Sa mère lui accorda simplement un sourire qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose : « oui, oui, c'est bien ». Vexée, sa « petite » fille ne répondit pas et suivit docilement sa mère qui rajoutait des livres à chaque nouveau rayon.

« Tu es sûre qu'il faut prendre un livre par rayon ?

_Un livre par matière, Léa. Et les matières sont rangées par rayon. On entre dans le rayon Histoire et, attention, je vais encore prendre un livre. » La prévint-elle avec un sourire sadique pour taquiner sa fille.

Et comme pour appuyer sur ce qu'elle disait, elle sortit un autre livre du rayon et le déposa sur la pile de livre que sa fille portait. Celle-ci lut le titre du manuel : « Les grandes personnalités qui ont marqué notre ère ». La jeune fille fit la moue… _*Quel titre ! Il ne pourrait pas trouver un titre plus enjoué et qui accroche plus, comme par exemple… Ouais, en fait avec un thème aussi merdique, impossible de trouver un titre qui accroche.* _

La mère et la fille rejoignirent le reste de la famille. Élise aussi était chargée en livre pour cette nouvelle année et les deux sœurs échangèrent un regard craintif imaginant déjà leur souffrance lorsqu'elles passeraient à nouveau leur week-end plongé dans les manuels.

« Il pourrait supprimer certaines matières, protesta Léa en passant au comptoir. L'Histoire de la Magie, ça ne sert rien par exemple.

_Chut, Léa ! Lui intima son père en sortant le porte-monnaie.

_Vous dépensez des sommes folles pour des livres que j'enverrais à la poubelle à la fin de ma scolarité, alors que vous pourriez acheter un nouveau lustre pour le salon. Parce que sans vouloir être méchante, il n'est pas du tout en accord avec le reste de la décoration. Ça fait vingt ans que vous avez le même ! Depuis que vous avez emménagé ensemble, c'est le même ! Il est temps de changer. Eh oui, les jeunes jours où vous étiez seuls dans votre manoir comme un jeune couple marié est révolu ! Maintenant vous êtes un vieux couple de mariés, il faut s'y faire.

_Un vieux couple de mariés qui ont une fille agaçante ! » La coupa-t-il.

_*Ce n'est pas ma faute s'ils se vexent quand je dis qu'ils sont vieux… je dis juste la vérité, moi ! Parce qu'entre vingt ans et cinquante ans, il y a un écart ! Il ne leur reste plus qu'environ cent cinquante ans à vivre. C'est pour ça que je dise qu'il faut qu'ils s'y fassent parce que la vie passe vite et que ça fait bien longtemps qu'ils n'ont plus vingt ans.*_

* * *

><p>La famille Clerwood-Gadish venait d'arriver devant l'emplacement de leurs tentes et déjà tous les enfants se plaignaient qu'ils avaient trop de voisins.<p>

« On est collés aux autres comme entassés, c'est nul ! » Grognait Marion.

Les gros yeux plein de reproche que son père lui lança la firent taire et afficher un grand sourire faussement épanouis. Pour la Coupe du monde de Quidditch, le Ministère de la Magie avait organisé un campement près du stade où les supporters pouvaient loger après le match. Des milliers de sorciers se pressaient pour trouver leur tente, pour s'installer, pour acheter des objets aux couleurs de leur équipe préférée.

« Cinq mornilles pour l'écharpe Bulgare ou Irlandaise !

_Une noise pour la banderole « Vive l'Irlande » ou « Vive la Bulgarie ! » Une !

_Pop-corn ! Pop-corn chaud ! Pop-corn sucré ou salé ! Pop-corn à cinq noises le petit paquet ! Pop-corn, mesdames et messieurs !

_Le carnet collector avec les noms des joueurs ! Le carnet collector ! A seulement douze mornilles !

_Chocolat chaud, beignets, crêpes, gaufres, et confiseries à trois mornilles ! Profitez-en, trois mornilles ! »

Tellement de vendeurs, de stands, d'objets, de choses à voir tout simplement ! On ne savait même plus où donner de la tête, tellement il y avait à voir. Et lorsque l'on voyait un article, on le voulait ! On voulait tellement de chose que l'on dressait une liste dans sa tête pour se rendre compte au final que l'on voulait tout. Les quatre cousines trépignaient d'impatience à l'idée de partir en exploration sur les articles en ventes et à la recherche des élèves de Poudlard présents. La Coupe du monde de Quidditch était un évènement si important pour les sorciers que l'on croisait forcément une dizaine de connaissances, voire plus, beaucoup plus ! Déjà, elles avaient aperçus de loin la famille Weasley accompagnée par Harry Potter et Hermione Granger et elles avaient entrevu vite fait la famille Malefoy et Zabini. Lorsqu'enfin les affaires furent installées, les quatre cousines eurent le feu vert pour partir en exploration. Attention, prêt ? Partez !

Les quatre jeunes filles se frayèrent un chemin entre tous les sorciers qui leur barraient le passage et croisèrent plusieurs autres personnes comme Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Neville Lonbubat, et Chelsea Lockwood.

« Oh non, pas elle… » Grinça Louise en l'apercevant alors que Marion courait la saluer.

Chelsea accueillit Marion à bras ouverts et les deux jeunes filles s'étreignirent, heureuses de se croiser. Après un bref échange de politesse du genre : « ça va ? Oui et toi ? Tranquille » Juliette arriva pour demander en jetant un coup de coude à sa cousine verte :

« Tu sais où est Claude ?

_Oui, je l'ai vu, il était avec Théodore et Nono. Il est parti vers le stand des écharpes irlandaises.

_Hey ! Apparut Astéria Greengrass, moins bien accueillie par Juliette, Léa et Louise.

_Salut… Grincèrent les trois cousines.

_Salut ! S'écria Marion enthousiaste.

_Vous allez bien ? » Demanda-t-elle bien que cette question s'adressait aux Serpentard et exclusivement aux Serpentard.

Les deux jeunes amies finirent par se retirer pour partir elles aussi en exploration des stands. Les quatre cousines continuèrent leur chemin et s'arrêtèrent pour crier lorsque certains joueurs de l'équipe d'Irlande passèrent au-dessus de leur tête en volant sur leur balai. Elles se ruèrent ensuite pour acheter un carnet collector où il y avait l'ensemble du programme de la soirée, les joueurs des deux équipes et certaines photos collectors.

« Tiens, vu qu'il y a Astéria, il y a Daphné et il n'y a pas de Daphné sans Lisa... Soupira Juliette en apercevant son ennemie à un stand plus loin avec son amie de toujours.

_Cachons-nous ! » Suggéra Léa en tirant ses trois cousines au milieu de la foule.

Le mouvement de foule les entraîna plus loin qu'elles ne l'auraient voulu mais au moins, elles avaient pu éviter Lisa et Daphné. Elles s'arrêtèrent à un autre stand pour acheter des écharpes aux couleurs de l'Irlande et trouvèrent un peu plus loin un vendeur de confiserie et de pop-corn.

« On a le stock ! Annonça Léa qui portait un sac entier de confiserie pour la soirée.

_Pyjamas partie, ce soir.

_JULIETTE ! »

Les quatre cousines se retournèrent pour voir qui donc pouvait hurler comme ceci quand elles virent une jeune fille blonde magnifique avec les plus beaux cheveux qu'on n'ait jamais vus.

« INEZIA ! Hurla à son tour Juliette en courant vers son amie. T'es venue ?

_Oui ! Et toi aussi ?

_Oui ! Oh, je suis trop contente de te voir !

_Moi aussi je suis trop contente ! J'ai pleins de trucs à te raconter, tu vas halluciner !

_Raconte, raconte ! La pressa Juliette impatiente.

_A Poudlard, je te raconterais dans le train.

_Oh non, maintenant !

_Non, je dois retrouver mes parents. A bientôt et bon match !

_Bon match toi aussi ! » Lui lança la cousine alors qu'elle partait.

Après avoir fait le tour du campement en croisant encore quelques personnes dont Ginny qui resta peu de temps avec elles, les cousines rentrèrent vers leurs tentes où leur famille était installée.

Le soir même, le match avait lieu et tous les sorciers se pressaient aux portes du stade. La famille Clerwood-Gadish monta quelques étages avant d'arriver dans la loge du ministre, avec le cachet du Ministre de la Magie, Cornélius Fudge sur leurs invitations. Les parents allèrent saluer le ministre avec leurs enfants qui les accompagnaient derrière.

« Il y en a du monde ! S'écria Fudge.

_Une belle famille. » Fit une voix pleine d'arrogance derrière eux.

Lucius Malefoy accompagné de sa femme et de son fils s'approcha pour saluer la famille et le ministre. Tandis que Léa, Louise, Antoine, Charlotte et Elise restèrent à dévisager le jeune Malefoy, les deux cousines de Serpentard, Juliette et Marion s'approchèrent, souriantes.

« On a fait des paris pour la coupe ? Hasarda-t-il.

_On a parié que l'Irlande gagnerait, répondit Juliette.

_Ah ben, on a parié la même chose. Regardez un peu tout ce monde ! Fit-il en désignant la foule qui se pressait dans le stade sur les étages supérieurs. Tous ces nuls qui ont des billets de seconde classe. Mon père a été invité personnellement par Mr. Cornélius Fudge.

_Nos père aussi, répondit Marion. Enfin mon père et ses deux frères.

_Mon père ne travaille pas au ministère, précisa Juliette pour permettre au jeune homme de suivre. Il dirige la Baguette Enchantée.

_Ah oui, félicitation pour votre nouveau prix ! Le troisième consécutif, il marche cet hôtel-restaurant ! J'y suis allé avec ma famille pendant les vacances. C'est le seul hôtel-restaurant que l'on fait pendant les vacances car c'est le seul de notre catégorie.

_Merci, remercièrent les jeunes filles. Enfin, ce sont nos parents qu'il faut remercier. »

Et c'était bien vrai, Jean-Christophe Gadish père de Juliette, détenait la Baguette Enchantée qu'il avait ouvert lui-même. Avec lui, travaillaient désormais sa femme, Marie-Line Gadish, mère de Juliette, Cécile Clerwood, mère de Léa depuis que ces deux dernières eurent démissionnées de leur poste en tant qu'infirmières à Saint Mangouste. En plus, Séverine Clerwood, mère de Louise, après une longue carrière dans l'enseignement du quidditch chez les jeunes sorciers. Et pour finir, Fabienne Clerwood, mère de Marion qui y travaillait depuis sa démission au ministère dans le département de la justice magique au service des usages abusifs de la magie. Pour aider ce petit personnel, une vingtaine d'elfe de maison y travaillaient, certains dans les cuisines, d'autres dans les corvées ménagères. Ensemble, la famille se partageait les tâches de gestion, de certaines techniques culinaires, de réservation et d'accueil. A côté, Philippe Clerwood, père de Marion, travaillait au département des accidents et catastrophes magiques au quartier des Oubliators. Didier Clerwood, père de Léa, travaillait lui aussi au département des accidents et catastrophes magiques, mais dans la brigade de réparation des accidents de sorcellerie. Pour finir, Olivier Clerwood, père de Louise, était au département des transports magiques dans le service de régulation des balais.

La famille prit donc place dans les gradins et attendit le début du match. Il commença avec l'arrivée des Irlandais qui furent accueilli à grands cris. On agitait banderoles, écharpes, bâtons lumineux, etc. Tout ceci en même temps que les hurlements d'enthousiasmes pour les encourager dans leur match.

« Mesdames et messieurs, je vous demande de faire une innovation à l'équipe de l'Irlande ! Hurla Lupo Verpey, le présentateur. En poursuiveurs, voiciiii… MORANE ! TROY ! EEEET… MULLET ! »

La foule des verts s'était levée pour acclamer son équipe et applaudissait d'encouragement.

« En batteur, nous avooons… CONNOLLY ET GUIGLEY ! Notre gardiiiien… RYAN ! Et notre attrapeur… Attention, faites une innovation pouuur… LYNCH ! »

L'équipe des verts était au complet tandis que la foule hurlait son innovation pour leur équipe. Vint ensuite l'équipe Bulgare qui fut elle-aussi accueillit par des cris et des applaudissements. Les couleurs vertes s'étaient baissées pour laisser place à une nuée de rouge dans les gradins.

« Accueillez avec enthousiasme, l'équipe Bulgare ! Et voici, les poursuiveuuurs ! DIMITROV ! IVANOVA ! ET LEVSKI ! Les batteurs, voiciiii… VOLKOV ET VULCHANOV ! Le gardiiien… Accueilliez… ZOGRAFT ! EEEEET… Attention, mesdames et messieurs… L'attrapeur… Attention ! Voiciiii… KRUM ! »

A l'arrivée de l'attrapeur bulgare, même les supporters de l'Irlande se levèrent pour l'acclamer et scander son nom.

« C'est Krum ! S'écria Louise en applaudissant de plus belle.

_KRUM ! KRUM ! KRUM ! » Scandait la foule lorsqu'ils eurent le meilleur des attrapeurs devant eux.

Cornélius Fudge se leva de son siège pour annoncer et présenter le match, une fois que les joueurs eurent pris place :

« Bonsoir à tous ! En tant que ministre de la magie, j'ai le très grand plaisir de souhaiter la bienvenue à chacun et à chacune d'entre vous, à la final de la 422ème Coupe du monde de Quidditch ! Que le match commence ! »

L'arbitre Hassan Mostafa connu mondialement comme le président-sorcier général de l'Association internationale de Quidditch s'avança sur le terrain et libéra Vif d'Or et Cognards. Puis il prit le Souafle entre ses deux mains, resta un moment à jauger les joueurs afin de donner du suspense puis finit par le libérer. Alors la foule éclata dans les mêmes temps où le présentateur, Verpey disait :

« Et c'est PARTI ! Le Souafle est à Mullet qui passe à Troy ! Morane ! Dimitrov ! Mullet à nouveau ! Troy ! Levski ! Et Morane ! »

C'était du quidditch comme on n'en faisait pas à la Poudlard. Du professionnalisme pur, chaque action donnait l'impression d'avoir été répétée des milliers de fois. Le Souafle se passait de joueur en joueur, à une vitesse impressionnante. Les batteurs de leur côté filaient à travers le terrain, batte en main et ne cessaient de frapper un Cognard. On aurait dit qu'ils savaient d'avance où la balle allait se trouver. Les deux attrapeurs faisaient inlassablement des tours de terrain à la recherche du Vif d'Or tant convoité. Tandis que les gardiens étaient concentrés sur leur balai, prêt à bondir sur la moindre balle qui tenterait de rentrer dans leurs buts.

« TROY MARQUE ! Hurla Verpey. Dix-zéro en faveur de l'Irlande ! »

La foule applaudit tandis que la mascotte Irlandaise se dandinait sur le terrain en appelant les supporters à lever leurs baguettes. Les sorciers allumèrent leur baguette pour acclamer ce premier but marqué par l'Irlande.

« Passe interceptée par Dimitrov ! Cria Verpey. Oh, là, là ! Quelle défense agressive ! Dimitrov ! Levski ! Mullet qui intercepte ! Mullet qui… et non ! But arrêté par le gardien Zograf ! Oh là, là ! » Rugit-il en voyant les deux attrapeurs foncés vers le sol du terrain.

Krum et Lynch tournoyaient, en fondant vers le sol quand au dernier moment, Krum redressa son balai laissant l'attrapeur irlandais s'écraser à terre. La foule hurla d'épouvante, tous avaient peur que leur attrapeur ne puisse continuer le match.

« La feinte de Wronski ! Commenta Antoine passionné. Quelle technique ! C'était dangereux mais Krum est un attrapeur hors pair. Une dangereuse manœuvre de diversion de l'attrapeur, récita-t-il ensuite.

_Il va reprendre le match ? S'inquiéta Louise.

_Mais oui, ça va aller. C'est Lynch ! Il ne peut pas abandonner parce qu'il s'est un peu planté. Krum l'aurait bien voulu mais il est plus résistant que ça notre Lynch.

_LYNCH ! » Hurla la foule lorsqu'il se repartit dans le match après un temps-mort de l'équipe.

L'attrapeur irlandais s'élança dans les airs, donnant un regain d'énergie et d'ardeur à son équipe. Le match reprit, tous les joueurs donnaient le meilleur d'eux-mêmes pour donner une chance à son équipe de l'emporter. Les supporters verts et rouges se défiaient du regard et de la voix. Chacun essayant d'hurler beaucoup plus fort que les autres. L'Irlande enchaînait les buts, car leur tactique changeante déstabilisait la Bulgarie. Tantôt une attaque en faucon, tantôt feinte de Porskoff…

« Purée, LA feinte que personne n'arrive à reproduire ! » S'émerveilla Louise en voyant Morane exécuter la feinte de Porskoff avec Mullet.

« Levski, Dimitrov, Morane, Troy, Mullet, Inavona, Morane à nouveau, MORANE QUI MARQUE ! Cent cinquante à dix pour l'Irlande ! »

La foule de vert se leva pour acclamer leur équipe, hurlée, cette fois-ci, beaucoup plus fort que les bulgares qui commençaient à s'énerver. Quigley, le batteur irlandais, brandit sa batte pour frapper d'un coup prodigieux, à la fois avec force et rapidité, sur le Cognard qu'il envoya vers Krum. Ce dernier se prit la balle en pleine figure faute de ne pas s'être baissé assez rapidement. Son nez semblait cassé, quelques gouttes de sang perlaient sur son visage, mais l'arbitre ne siffla pas faisant monter un grondement assourdissant des supporters rouges.

« Regarde, Lynch ! Regarde LYYYYYYNCH ! » S'écria Louise en pressant le bras de Léa qui souffrit en silence.

En effet, Lynch passa à quelques centimètres de la cabine où la famille était installée, piquant vers le sol. Tous les supporters se penchèrent, excité de voir leur attrapeur si rapide. La balle d'or, le Vif d'Or filait à toute vitesse vers le sol, cherchant à échapper l'attrapeur qui le poursuivait. Mais Krum n'était pas loin… Malgré le sang qui se pressait désormais sur ses lèvres, il fonçait à toute vitesse en direction du Vif d'Or et dépassa Lynch. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de support pour voler tellement cela paraissait naturel chez lui. Il avait un telle facilité pour tourner, virer, foncer… Comme si le balai était une partie intégrante de lui-même. Les supporters s'étaient levés et hurlaient des encouragements à l'attrapeur qu'ils soutenaient. Lynch ne désespéra pas et reprit de la distance sur Krum. Ils étaient à présent tous les deux, côte à côte, et se donnaient des coups pour déstabiliser leur adversaire. Ils fonçaient à nouveau vers le sol, ne lâchant pas le Vif d'Or un seul instant.

« Lynch est fichu… » Commenta Antoine d'un air désespéré.

Et en effet, pour la deuxième fois du match, Lynch s'écrasa à terre et heurta de plein fouet le sol tandis que Krum se redressa d'un coup en chandelle et attrapa de son poing le Vif d'Or, la figure aussi rouge que sa robe rouge à cause du sang qui s'y était accumulé. Un grand panneau afficha en lettre majuscule et dorée : « BULGARIE : CENT SOIXANTE POINTS IRLANDE : CENT SOIXANTE-DIX POINTS. »

Les supporters de l'Irlande, après un temps de réaction, hurlèrent d'allégresse et une nuée de vert s'éleva dans les gradins.

« L'IRLANDE GAGNE CETTE COUPE DU MONDE ! OH OUI ! S'écria Verpey. VIKTOR KRUM A ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR MAIS CELA N'A PAS SUFFIT ! INCROYABLE ! Je veux voir toutes les baguettes des supporters irlandais levées ! Je veux entendre l'hymne irlandaise ! ALLER ! »

Toutes les baguettes s'allumèrent et au même rythme que l'hymne irlandaise chantée par les supporters, ils les secouèrent, le bras levé.

« Applaudissez bien fort l'équipe de l'IRLANDE ! Les irlandais remportent la coupe du monde de quidditch cette année ! » Cria Verpey.

Les applaudissements semblèrent ne jamais cesser. Les baguettes étaient secouées inlassablement, et on ne se lassait pas de hurler et de crier victoire. Enfin, la famille sortit du stade frappée par une bouffée d'air fais qui était bien accueillie pour une fois en Angleterre. Alors que les supporters de l'Irlande partaient en courant fêter leur victoire, la famille Clerwood-Gadish remonta le campement jusqu'à leur quatre tentes où ils avaient convenu que dans une tente serait installées, Juliette, Marion, Léa et Louise. Les quatre s'exilèrent rapidement dans leur tente pour fêter à leur manière la victoire des irlandais.

« Irlande ! Irlande ! Irlande ! Scandait-elle en sautillant de lit en lit.

_KRUM ! Crièrent soudain Juliette et Marion.

_Krum c'est un génie ! Un dieu du Quidditch ! Il n'y en aura jamais deux comme Krum ! Même pas un autre dans toute l'histoire de l'avenir ! S'émerveilla Louise. C'est un aigle royal ! Il vole… mais il vole… Ça y est, je suis amoureuse !

_Il vole ton cœur, c'est ça ? Ricana Léa.

_Exactement ! Il n'y en aura jamais un deuxième comme lui, ce sera le seul imbattable de toute l'histoire des sorciers !

_Krum ! Krum ! Krum ! » Se remirent-elles à scander.

Tout en criant, elles sautaient de lit en lit, prenant une poignée de friandises de temps à autre et s'arrêtant pour reprendre leur souffle. Leur tente avait été mise sans dessus dessous. Leurs affaires s'éparpillaient sur la toile au sol, leurs valises avaient été renversées, on pouvait trouver parfois un morceau de plume en sucre sur le sol, ou même un pop-corn solitaire qui se promenait par-là ou par-ci, égaré parmi tous les autres déjà engloutis. Dans cette tente, on criait, on s'amusait, on ricanait… Bref, c'était la fête ! La victoire de l'Irlande devait se fêter comme il se devait. Parce que c'était l'Irlande, et parce qu'ils venaient de remporter la Coupe du monde de Quidditch.

Dehors, on entendait les hurlements de joie et elles pouvaient deviner que la fête battait son plein en l'honneur de l'Irlande. Les supporters irlandais devaient mettre le campement en chantier, fiers de leur équipe. Personne n'allait dormir cette nuit avec tout ce raffut ! Apparemment, les irlandais comptaient fêter leur victoire jusqu'au petit matin. Dans la tente aussi on continuait à s'amuser, et les quatre cousines comptaient accompagner les hurlements de joie des irlandais jusqu'au matin elles-aussi. Mais quand la mère de Louise entra dans la tente avec l'air grave et surtout pressée, les quatre se calmèrent aussitôt s'attendant à ce qu'elle leur demande de faire moins de bruit pour leurs cousines plus jeunes qui avaient sûrement besoin de sommeil. Mais ce fut tout autre chose qu'elle leur dit. Pressée et surtout inquiète, elle se dépêcha d'attraper sa fille et ses trois nièces.

« Ce ne sont pas les irlandais qui font tout ce bruit. Écoutez moi, vous ne vous lâchez pas d'une semelle ! Quoiqu'il arrive vous courez jusqu'au rassemblement des portoloins. Compris ? Et si la situation s'aggrave encore, vous prenez un portoloin seules. Mais surtout, vous ne vous lâchez pas ! »

Les quatre jeunes filles se dépêchèrent d'attraper leur baguette et sortirent de leur tente sans même jeter un regard à leurs affaires restées dans la tente, Séverine avait été claire : il fallait faire vite ! Et en effet, lorsqu'elles sortirent de leur tente, elles se rendirent alors compte que ce n'était pas les irlandais fiers d'eux qui hurlaient mais la foule entière venue assister au match qui courrait en hurlant non pas de joie, mais d'effroi. Non loin de là, des hommes masqués avançaient et mettaient à feu le campement.

Juliette attrapa le bras de Louise tandis que Marion prenait celui de Léa et les quatre filèrent à travers la foule en panique pour fuir ces hommes étranges. Les mouvements de foule ne leur permettaient même pas de choisir leur destination, elles étaient tout simplement entraînées avec tout le monde et n'avaient d'autre choix que de les suivre comme un banc de poissons. Il fallait suivre le rythme au risque d'être piétiné par tous qui hurlaient et couraient en panique, ne sachant garder leur sang-froid pour réfléchir. Les jeunes filles ne voyaient même pas où elles allaient, elles étaient prises dans la foule et ne reconnaissaient personne au alentour. Elles étaient seulement toutes les quatre, à se tenir entre elles de peur de se séparer et de se retrouver seules. Autour d'elles, les tentes prenaient feu et le campement se retrouverait bientôt enflammé. Ce dont elles avaient le plus peur était de se retrouver encerclées par les flammes et de ne pouvoir en sortir. Car sans leurs parents, elles avaient peur ! Au départ, Séverine était censée les suivre et les accompagner, puis lorsqu'elle s'était précipitée pour tenir Emma accrochée à son père qui portait déjà Marie et Laura, les quatre avaient perdu le seul adulte de leur famille qui était censé venir avec elle et leur apporter un peu de soutien. Et sûrement, aurait-elle été plus logique et aurait mieux gardé son sang-froid que les quatre fillettes. Les deux plus jeunes, Léa et Louise, étaient complètement perdues et sans remettaient uniquement à leurs deux autres cousines, Juliette et Marion, qui ne savaient absolument pas ce qu'elles faisaient. La seule chose dont elles étaient sûres et qu'elles gardaient en tête c'était le rassemblement de portoloins qu'elles devaient regagner et au fond d'elles, elles espéraient que la foule les mènerait là-bas.

Elles couraient, couraient, loin, loin… Le plus vite possible, essayant de suivre le rythme de la foule en panique. Enfin, elles atteignirent la colline qui était le rassemblement des portoloins. Elles coururent encore, malgré que la foule se soit dispersée et qu'elles aient désormais la place pour avoir un champ de vision acceptable. Elles montèrent la colline en courant sans ralentir leur rythme, c'était la panique, l'effroi et la peur qui les faisaient tenir sur une aussi longue distance. Comme si ces hommes masqués leur avaient donné un regain d'énergie pour courir plus vite et plus longtemps. Arrivées en haut de la colline où tous les sorciers se pressaient vers les portoloins, se poussant et tirant sur les vêtements des uns et des autres comme des sauvages pour avoir le premier portoloin, les quatre se stoppèrent. Tous voulaient rentrer chez eux pour être en sureté, c'était désormais chacun pour soi. Il n'y avait plus de sentiments humains parmi tous ces sorciers, pas une onde de sympathie qui aurait pu les aider et les guider.

Il n'y avait qu'elles, au milieu de cette foule hystérique qui leur faisait même encore plus peur que les hommes masqués car elles n'avaient aucune envie de se jeter dans ce genre de bagarre. Elles scrutaient tous les visages de tous les sorciers qui arrivaient sur la colline en courant, avec l'espoir de reconnaître quelqu'un de leur famille. Le temps pressait et les sorciers arrivaient en plus grand nombre ce qui laissait supposer que les hommes masqués se rapprochaient eux-aussi… pourtant aucune personne de leur famille n'était revenue. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elles étaient seulement vêtues d'un pull ou d'un gilet en laine qu'elles avaient froid ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'elles tremblaient d'effroi, d'inquiétude et que toutes ces émotions leur donnaient des sueurs froides. Elles en étaient arrivées à un point où même si elles se serraient si fort que la circulation sanguine se coupait, elles ne desserraient pas leur emprise et serraient même encore plus fort à chaque instant. Et si le danger arrivait ? Si les hommes masqués approchaient avant que quelqu'un de leur famille ne soit revenu ? Si la situation venait à s'aggraver ? Elles devaient prendre un portoloin, seulement, elles espéraient, elles priaient Merlin pour que cette situation ne vienne jamais. Elles n'avaient pas envie de prendre cette décision trop importante. Pas maintenant, pas après un été comme celui qu'elles avaient vécu, non pas tout de suite ! Cette décision était terrorisante pour elles. Trop jeunes pour devoir prendre de telles décisions et pour être assez responsables, elles ne s'en sentaient pas capables.

Et pourtant, le danger se rapprochait sans que personne ne revienne. Léa commençait déjà à sangloter, ses yeux se remplissaient d'eau à chaque fois qu'elle regardait un sorcier dans l'espoir de voir quelqu'un de sa famille. Marion passa son bras autour des épaules de sa cousine pour la réconforter et lui souffler d'une voix tremblante :

« Ça va aller, ça va aller. »

Mais elle n'en était même pas sûre elle-même et elle aussi commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter. Juliette et Louise ne perdaient pas espoir de retrouver leur famille et attendaient en dévisageant chaque personne qui couraient, avec toujours cet espoir qui brûlait en elles.

Enfin, elles aperçurent leur famille arrivée ensemble, groupe par groupe, ils se suivaient tous. Léa se précipita vers sa mère pour éclater en sanglot, bien que soulagée de les retrouver.

« C'est fini, je suis là. » La rassura-t-elle en serrant contre elle sa « petite fille ».

Ils étaient tous au complet, réuni à nouveau, les vingt personnes de leur famille étaient présentes, saines et sauves. Ce fut après avoir compté rapidement leur effectif, qu'ils attrapèrent ensemble, à vingt, la rame en bois d'un bateau qui s'envola dans les airs pour les emmener loin du stade jusqu'à chez eux : la rue des quatre manoirs à Bournemouth. Le portoloin tourna dans les airs jusqu'à ce qu'ensemble, ils lâchent tous la rame de bois et tombèrent dans le vide. Ils atterrirent tous quasiment sur leurs deux pieds à part les plus jeunes, au milieu de la rue qui se trouvait entre les quatre manoirs.

* * *

><p><strong>Scènes de terreur lors de la Coupe du monde de Quidditch<strong>

**Par Rita Skeeter**

_Dans la nuit du lundi 29 au mardi 30 août, la Marque des Ténèbres à refait surface dans le ciel lors de la Coupe du monde de Quidditch. Après une victoire méritée de l'Irlande, des témoins racontent comment des mangemorts on attaqués le campement situé près du stade de Quidditch. Le Ministère de la Magie s'abstient de tous commentaires malgré ses nombreuses bévues. Les coupables n'ont pas été retrouvés mais les Aurors sont à la recherche d'indices sur ceux-ci. Durant cette soirée, de graves négligences dans la sécurité sont à notées de la part du ministère pour laisser passer des mages noirs qui se déchaînent. Nous pensons que cet attentat aurait été prévu au vu du nombre de sorciers rassemblés en ce lieu pour assister à cette Coupe du monde de Quidditch. Notons que cette négligence dans la sécurité des sorciers n'était pas arrivée depuis la guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres (1955- 1981), une honte pour le pays._

_Si les sorcières et sorciers qui s'étaient rassemblés dans l'angoisse à la lisière du bois attendaient quelques paroles rassurantes de la part des représentants du Ministère de la Magie, ils en auront été pour leurs frais. Un membre du ministère est en effet arrivé un bon moment après l'apparition de la Marque des Ténèbres, en affirmant que personne n'avait été blessé mais en refusant de donner d'avantages d'informations. Cette déclaration suffira-t-elle à dissiper les rumeurs selon lesquelles plusieurs corps auraient été découverts dans le bois une heure plus tard ? Il est permis d'en douter._

(J.K Rowling)


	48. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers

En réponse à la review de Biliou : Tout d'abord, je te remercie pour ta review, elle m'a faite plaisir. Je suis ravie que cette fanfic te plaise. Ensuite, pour répondre à tes questions : pour J-B, c'est vrai que j'en ai fait un personnage important au début à cause de Léa qui était transis devant lui mais ensuite, son rôle est plus secondaire. Il est toujours vivant, ne t'en fais pas, il apparaîtra à certains moments de la fanfic. Pour les frères et sœurs des quatre cousines, vu qu'ils sont en tout douze (en comptant les quatre principales) c'est très difficile de faire apparaître douze personnes mais parfois j'essaie de les faire apparaître dans quelques chapitres, comme Élise et Charlotte que j'avais faites beaucoup apparaître au début de la troisième et la deuxième année. J'essaierais d'en faire autant pour les autres à suivre. Voilà, voilà, pour d'autres questions n'hésite pas !

Sinon, je m'excuse mais j'ai fait un mauvais mouvement avec ma souris et sans le vouloir j'ai supprimé ta review, d'où l'erreur sûrement que j'ai faite à ton nom… Encore une fois, je suis désolé, je suis aussi peu adroite que mes quatre personnages principaux.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 46 : Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers <span>**

« Juliette Gadish ! » Appela le professeur Rogue.

La cousine leva la main au milieu de la Grande Salle tandis que son directeur de maison se dirigeait vers la jeune fille de sa démarche autoritaire. Il lui tendit son emploi du temps avant de tendre à sa cousine, Marion, le sien. Les Serpentard jetèrent tour à tour un coup d'œil à leur emploi du temps.

« Deux heures de potion à la suite ! S'écria Marion alors que Rogue passait derrière en lui lançant un regard noir. Et le lundi en plus, après Méta ! Quel début de semaine… » Ronchonna-t-elle.

Le directeur de Poudlard, Dumbledore se leva en accueillant les élèves pour une nouvelle année au château. Les nouveaux élèves de première année entrèrent ensuite dans la Grande Salle, la bouche grande ouverte d'ébahissement. Parmi eux, Guillaume Clerwood, le frère de Marion, et Emma Clerwood, la sœur de Louise. Les deux se faisaient plutôt discrets au milieu de toutes les premières années bien qu'ils soient tous les deux plus grands que la majorité. C'était cela l'inconvénient d'être grand, on était beaucoup trop repérable dès le premier coup d'œil : impossible de passer inaperçu même en faisant profil bas ! Et parfois, être un peu oublié ne faisait pas de mal pour soi-même.

Outre ce petit détail, les premières années arrivèrent donc devant la table des professeurs comme chaque année à la Distribution à la Répartition des maisons. La directrice-adjointe et professeur de Métamorphose, Minerva McGonagall s'avança pour expliquer le principe du Choixpeau Magique aux jeunes élèves qui – on le sentait – commençaient déjà à stresser. Le professeur McGonagall déploya sa liste d'élèves et appela dans l'ordre alphabétique les premières années…

« Emma Clerwood ! »

La jeune brune s'avança sur l'estrade et s'assit sur le tabouret présenté lorsque le professeur déposa sur sa tête le fameux Choixpeau. Il rumina quelques brefs instants tandis que tous les anciens élèves se redressaient pour observer la fillette rouge pivoine.

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

La maison rouge se leva pour applaudir leur nouvelle recrue de cette année et arrivèrent pour la saluer et lui souhaiter la bienvenue dans la maison des lions. Louise lui jeta simplement une tape dans le dos lorsque sa sœur rejoignit les rangs des rouges. Charlotte et Elise étaient déjà toutes excitées d'accueillir leur cousine avec elles, Léa s'était approchée pour la féliciter, et Antoine se contenta de lui lancer un sourire.

A la table des Serpentard, Juliette et Marion se regardaient dépitées d'être encore les seules vertes de leur famille.

« En fait, vous êtes les exceptions, ricanèrent Claude et Théodore.

_Tais-toi… Soupira Marion. Mon frère va venir combler nos rangs, tu verras !

_On parie ? Proposa Juliette. Je disais ça aussi pour ma sœur et mon frère… Et pour Léa, ET pour Louise. En fait, je disais pour tous ceux de notre famille et pourtant on est toujours toutes seules à Serpentard.

_Mais non ! Mon frère, la seule maison qui lui convient c'est Serpentard. Il n'y a pas besoin d'être le Choixpeau pour le deviner.

_On verra, mais ne t'avance pas trop vite sinon tu seras…

_Guillaume Clerwood !

_Chut, chut, chut ! » Lança Marion en se penchant encore plus pour regarder son frère tremblant de peur et rouge écarlate, monter sur l'estrade.

Tellement stressé et apeuré devant tout ce monde qui l'observait comme un phénomène paranormal, il était à la limite de pleurer. Et Marion se souvint de son premier jour où elle était à sa place, qu'elle aussi se contrôlait pour retenir ses larmes et ne pas partir en courant pour retrouver les bras de sa mère. Assis sur le tabouret en attendant le verdict du Choixpeau, le jeune garçon se tordait les doigts nerveusement.

« SERPENTARD ! » S'écria le Choixpeau.

La première levée fut évidemment sa grande sœur pour hurler de victoire, comme si elle venait de gagner le parie le plus important de sa vie. Les verts la suivirent après pour applaudir le jeune Clerwood qui arrivait les yeux écarquillés, apparemment il n'y croyait pas. On venait le féliciter et il regardait perdu tous ces inconnus qui semblaient être totalement à l'aise pour venir lui parler. Désorienté par toute cette agitation qu'il provoquait, il hocha la tête à tout ce qu'on lui disait pour le féliciter et s'assit en face de deux autres Serpentard de première année Malcom Baddock et Graham Pritchard qui le saluèrent en lui tendant une main chacun.

« Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit ? Lança Marion fière d'elle-même pendant le banquet. Je connais mon frère quand même ! Pas besoin du Choixpeau pour savoir que mon frère est un vert.

_T'es en train de sous-entendre que je ne connais ni mon frère, ni ma sœur ?

_Même pas ! C'est toi qui l'interprètes comme ça. »

* * *

><p>Le jeudi matin, en première heure, les troisièmes années Gryffondor avaient cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec le professeur Maugrey, appelés par tous Fol Œil en raison de son cyber œil bleu qui roulait dans son orbite d'une façon déstabilisante pour quiconque était en face de cet homme. Et quel professeur ! Ce n'était pas n'importe qui que les élèves avaient cette année ! Pour remplacer le professeur Lupin qui avait démissionné avant que tout le monde ne découvre sa nature de loup-garou, Dumbledore avait trouvé son homme ! Alastor Maugrey était un ancien Auror célèbre qui avait énormément apporté au ministère pour la capture des mangemorts lors de la guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était tout simplement impressionnant durant ses cours et tenait sa réputation du meilleur Auror. La rumeur disait qu'il était devenu complètement fou depuis peu mais mise à part son apparence détruite à force des combats face aux mangemorts qui avaient le mérite d'avoir emporté une de ses jambes, le bout de son nez, son œil, et de nombreuses cicatrices. En effet, Maugrey avait perdu presque un quart de son corps mais grâce à lui, la moitié des cellules d'Azkaban étaient remplies.<p>

L'avoir comme professeur n'était pas désagréable. Il était passionnant, investi à fond dans sa matière, et question pratique il avait de la bouteille .Une bouteille bien remplie d'expérience professionnelle qu'il enseignait désormais à ses élèves.

Léa et Louise sortaient de leur cours, toutes éblouies par ce que dégageait le professeur Maugrey durant ses cours. Une sensation de danger, de terreur mais à la fois rassurante et encourageante. Les deux jeunes filles descendaient les étages avec Romilda et Ginny quand elles aperçurent dans le ciel un carrosse. Oui, un carrosse tiré par des cheveux ailés ! Tous les élèves se pressèrent soudain aux fenêtres pour voir de plus près le carrosse approché du château. Il arriva avec vitesse, manquant de renverser leur garde-chasse Hagrid. De ce carrosse en sortirent plusieurs jeunes filles vêtues d'un uniforme bleu, les unes plus belles que les autres. A chaque fois que l'une d'elle sortait du carrosse, on s'exclamait sur sa beauté mais quand la suivante sortait, on s'exclamait aussi sur sa beauté. Ainsi de suite pour toutes les jeunes filles qui sortirent de ce carrosse. Sur les portières, le motif de deux baguettes d'ors croisées lançant chacune trois étoiles y était représenté. Dans les mêmes temps, un bateau émergea du Lac Noir. La voile qui se déploya montra un aigle rouge sur fond blanc. Lorsqu'il amarra sur les bords du parc, plusieurs garçons portant des vêtements chauds en peau en sortirent. De toute évidence ils arrivaient du nord.

Curieux, tous les élèves se pressèrent pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle avant qu'on ne les y invite pour plus d'informations. Les professeurs étaient déjà installés à leur table et Dumbledore semblait les attendre à son pupitre.

« Maintenant que nous sommes installés, commença Dumbledore en attirant l'attention de tous qui se turent. J'aimerais vous annoncer une nouvelle. Ce château ne sera pas seulement le vôtre cette année mais aussi celui d'invités très importants ! En effet, Poudlard a été choisi pour… »

Il s'arrêta dans son discours. Mr. Rusard, le concierge, venait d'arriver en courant pour lui transmettre une information. Aussitôt la réponse du directeur, il repartit à toute allure. Une avant-première pour les élèves qui n'avaient jamais vu leur vieux et aigri concierge se presser pour n'importe quelle tâche.

« Donc, Poudlard a été choisi pour accueillir un évènement légendaire : le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! » Annonça Dumbledore.

Tous les élèves se regardèrent entre eux et commencèrent à chuchoter et à se murmurer pour en savoir plus entre eux. Dumbledore continua :

« Pour ceux qui ignorent de quoi il s'agit, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers réunit trois écoles pour une série d'épreuves à caractères magiques. Dans chaque école, un seul élève est sélectionné pour le tournoi ! »

Cette nouvelle s'annonçait forte et riche en adrénaline. Il semblait génial aux yeux de tous les élèves d'avoir l'honneur de représenter son école. Il ne s'agissait plus de représenter sa maison, mais l'école toute entière ! Être le seul représentant de Poudlard était un rêve pour tous les élèves qui rêvaient d'être admirés et connus dans tout dans le château.

« Que les choses soient clairs ! Intervint Dumbledore sur un ton plus sérieux. Une fois choisi, vous serez seul ! Et je vous prie de me croire, ces épreuves ne sont pas faites pour les craintifs. Mais vous saurez tout plus tard, les rassura-t-il. Pour l'instant, veuillez accueillir avec moi les charmantes jeunes filles de l'académie magie Beaubâton et leur directrice Mrs. Maxime. »

Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa phrase, la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit sur un rang complet de charmantes jeunes filles vêtues d'un uniforme bleu ciel en soie. Gracieuses et délicates elles s'avancèrent au milieu de la rangée principale pour saluer les élèves.

« C'est frais tout ça ! S'écrièrent les garçons Serpentard les yeux grands ouverts tandis qu'elles accouraient pleines de grâce et de délicatesse devant la table des professeurs.

_La dernière ! Regarde la dernière ! » S'écria Drago en tirant sur le bras de Blaise.

Une jeune fille plus belle et plus gracieuse que toutes les autres tournoyait sur elle-même avant de terminer en une révérence pour l'assemblée d'élèves poudlariens. Juste après ses jeunes et jolies élèves, une immense femme à la taille qu'on aurait pu confondre avec un géant s'avançait dans la Grande Salle, fière du numéro des filles de son académie. Mrs. Maxime, leur directrice, était tout simplement reconnaissable de loin !

Colin en était presque à baver devant la dernière des jeunes filles, celle qui était plus belle, plus gracieuse, plus délicate, plus tout ! Tous semblaient comme ensorcelées par celle-ci devant cette beauté parfaite. En ricanant, Léa lui cacha les yeux comme pour briser le sort de cette obsession. Puis pour lui rappeler qu'elle aussi était là, elle l'embrassa doucement.

Les applaudissements et les sifflements fusèrent de toute la Grande Salle auxquels les jeunes filles restèrent réservées et regagnèrent en rang la table des Serdaigle. Aussitôt, Alexian, J-B et leurs amis Anthony et Terry se pressèrent pour se rapprocher des jeunes filles. Dumbledore regagna son pupitre pour calmer ses élèves avant d'annoncer :

« Et maintenant, nos amis du nord. Accueillons les fiers garçons de Durmstrang et leur directeur Igor Karkaroff. »

La porte de la Grande Salle qui s'était refermée après l'arrivée de Beaubâton, s'ouvrit à nouveau mais cette fois sur un rang de jeunes hommes impressionnants vêtus de vêtements chauds. Impressionnants par leur sérieux, impressionnants par leurs airs matures – contrairement aux garçons de Poudlard qui faisaient petits garçons à côté d'eux – enfin impressionnants, et même intimidants, par leur numéro d'entrée. Ils tenaient dans leurs mains, un bâton de bois tel une grande canne qui produisait des étincelles de feu à chaque fois qu'ils tapaient leurs extrémités sur le sol.

« Ça aussi c'est frais ! » Piaillèrent les jeunes filles vertes en gloussant.

Ils s'élancèrent ensuite tous devant la table des professeurs afin de former un demi-cercle. L'un d'eux, au centre, prit sa baguette et d'un simple souffle fit apparaître un oiseau de feu en même temps qu'arrivait…

« Viktor Krum ! » Souffla Ron à la table des rouges.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers celui qui accompagnait le directeur, Mr. Karkaroff. Ébahis, ils restèrent tous à fixer leur idole qui passa devant eux le regard fixé à la table des professeurs. Louise envoya un énorme coup de coude à sa cousine Léa qui soufra en s'agrippant au bras de Colin. Il était devant elle ! Viktor Krum ! Le meilleur joueur de quidditch ! Le seul de l'histoire… sous ses yeux… Elle sentait déjà son cœur cogner à l'intérieur de sa poitrine et tout ce qu'elle aurait souhaité aurait été de s'agripper à lui pour pleurer d'hystérie. Elle se sentait déjà tremblée, subjugué par lui !

« C'est Viktor Krum… » Soupira-t-elle en revenant à elle grâce à Ginny qui lui envoyait depuis le début des coups de coude dans les côtes.

Toute la table des rouges ricana car la jeune fille aurait très bien pu tomber par terre pour se prosterner devant Krum, cela aurait donné le même effet.

« Ron n'est pas le seul à être amoureux. » Lâcha Ginny.

Les Gryffondor éclatèrent de rire. Le professeur McGonagall leur lança un long regard qui leur fit comprendre qu'elle leur intimait le silence et la bienséance. On apporta un énorme coffret en longueur qu'on déposa sur l'estrade devant les professeurs.

« Votre attention s'il vous plait ! Réclama Dumbledore en s'approchant de nouveau. J'aimerais vous dire quelques mots. Une gloire éternelle, c'est ce qui attend l'élève qui remporte le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers mais pour cela, cet élève doit survivre à trois tâches. Trois tâches extrêmement dangereuses ! C'est pourquoi le ministère à jugé bon d'instaurer une nouvelle règle. Pour vous expliquer tout cela nous avons le directeur de la coopération magique internationale, Mr. Batemius Croupton. »

Le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle tandis que Mr. Croupton s'avançait à son tour devant les élèves, l'air de craindre quelque chose de leur part, comme s'il venait annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

« Vu comment il est habillé, il va encore nous raconter une connerie celui-là, soupira Seamus en faisant sourire la table.

_Après mûres réflexions, commença-t-il.

_Déjà il part en essayant d'atténuer notre réaction, ça ne sent pas bon ! Continua Seamus.

_Le ministère a décidé que pour votre propre sécurité…

_Ils justifient toujours leurs décisions par notre sécurité. Je vous le dis, ça ne sent pas bon !

_Aucun élève âgé de moins de dix-sept ans ne sera autorisé à soumettre son nom pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

_C'EST PAS JUSTE ! Hurlèrent tous les élèves qui n'étaient pas en septième année.

_BOUUUUUUUH !

_C'EST N'IMPORTE QUOI ! NUUUUUUUUUL ! »

Dumbledore se mit devant Mr. Croupton comme s'il craignait que ses élèves n'aillent jeter des objets sur cet homme. Léa avait déjà quant à elle attraper sa trousse prête à le jeter sur le Croupton.

« A BAS CROUPTON ! A BAS CROUPTON ! A BAS CROUPTON ! » Scandait la Grande Salle en tapant des poings sur leur table.

« SILENCE ! » Hurla Dumbledore de sa voix autoritaire qui se fit tout de suite entendre par les élèves.

Il attendit que les élèves se remettent de cette nouvelle qu'ils jugeaient scandaleuse. Leur rêve de se voir représentant de leur école s'effondrait. Ils feraient partie des spectateurs du tournoi, comme de banals étudiants. Enfin, le directeur s'avança vers le coffret qui était resté couvert. De sa baguette, Dumbledore fit fondre le coffret qui découvrit une magnifique coupe de pierre d'où une flamme bleue brûlait.

« La coupe de feu ! Présenta le directeur sous l'admiration des élèves. Quiconque voudra soumettre sa candidature au tournoi devra écrire son nom sur un morceau de parchemin et le jeter dans les flammes avant cette heure-ci : jeudi soir. N'agissez pas à la légère ! Une fois choisi, on ne revient pas en arrière ! Les prévint-il. A partir de ce moment-là, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers aura commencé. »

Ce fut sur ces paroles que les élèves quittèrent la Grande Salle pour aller rejoindre leur prochain cours. Ils repensaient tous aux paroles sérieuses de leur directeur. Mais surtout, ils dévisageaient tous les élèves de septième année de leur école. Qui donc serait leur champion ? Qui aurait l'honneur de les représenter tous ? Et arriverait-il jusqu'au bout des épreuves ? Serait-il assez fort pour en revenir avec la victoire ?


	49. Soirée verte : la fosse aux serpents

**Chapitre 47 : Soirée verte : la fosse aux serpents**

Marion et Nono entrèrent dans la salle commune tout en discutant vivement après une journée de cours. Pierre Lufkin était installé, seul, à une table tranquillement comme à son habitude. Elles lui firent un signe de tête pour le saluer, trop timides pour aller le saluer de vive voix, et trop polies pour l'ignorer comme la plupart des élèves qui craignaient ses réactions.

« Terminer par Potion… Soupira Marion.

_Ça va, c'était un cours théorique aujourd'hui, fit remarquer Nono.

_Justement ! Le cours théorique annonce le cours pratique, répliqua-t-elle. Lundi, comme on a deux heures de Potion, il va nous foutre un TP de potion. Ce qui veut dire que l'on va réviser tout le week-end.

_TU vas réviser tout le week-end, corrigea Nono avec un rictus. Moi, je n'ai pas besoin d'un week-end complet pour comprendre la Potion.

_Personne ne passera son week-end entier à la Potion ! Intervint Juliette alors que les deux jeunes filles venaient d'entrer dans les dortoirs. Samedi soir, tout le monde est en bas pour la super soirée.

_Ah oui, on a vu ce matin l'affiche dans la salle commune. Tu donnes une fête ? S'étonna Marion qui déposait son sac rempli de livres sur son lit.

_Drago et moi avions remarqué, l'année dernière, qu'il n'y avait pas assez de fêtes à Serpentard. On en a conclu que personne n'osait en organiser, donc j'ai pris les devants ! Si cette fête marche, et elle marchera, les autres suivront et je deviendrais celle qui aura organisé la première grande soirée à Serpentard. Tenue correcte exigée ! Précisa-t-elle sur un ton soudain froid et effrayant.

_Oui, oui ! Répondirent Nono, Inézia et Marion en même temps pour calmer la jeune fille.

_Les premières et les deuxièmes années ne sont pas invités, ce qui nous laissera de la liberté, continua-t-elle à toute vitesse. On n'aura pas à surveiller les gamins, ce sera déjà ça.

_Oui, surtout que je ne voyais pas mon frère en soirée, ricana Marion.

_Exactement ! J'espère que vous avez quelque chose à vous mettre parce que sinon, ça veut dire Gaichiffon demain matin ! Et vous m'aiderez à mettre en place, hein ?

_Oui, oui, la rassurèrent-elles.

_Génial ! Alors j'avais pensé à faire quelque chose dans les couleurs de Serpentard pour débuter ou peut-être je dois opter pour le noir plus classe ? Non, ça ferait trop noir… »

Juliette partit ensuite toute seule pour réfléchir à sa soirée. Les trois jeunes filles l'abandonnèrent en commençant une liste de champion pour leur école. Ensemble, elles dressèrent la liste de tous les septièmes années à Poudlard. Elles rayèrent ensuite la colonne Poufsouffle et Gryffondor, croyant deviner que leur champion ne se trouverait pas dans ces deux maisons ignobles selon leurs propos.

« Imaginez un Serpentard ! Ce serait le rêve ! S'exclama Inézia.

_L'honneur qu'on aurait, imaginez… Songea Marion en entourant avec sa plume les Serpentard qu'elle voyait déjà champion de Poudlard. Et Viktor Krum à Poudlard… Ça fait deux jours, je n'en crois toujours pas !

_Krum a Poudlard, quoi ! Intervint Nono toute excitée. Krum dans la même école que nous pendant une année ! »

Les trois jeunes filles gloussèrent tout en se mettant à rouler sur le sol, ce bonjour joyeux et enfantin à la fois les rendait complètement euphoriques. Quelques temps après, tandis qu'Inézia repartait avec Juliette afin de l'aider à faire une pré-préparation de la salle commune pour la soirée qui se déroulerait le lendemain, Marion et Nono ouvrirent leur valise à la recherche d'une robe à se mettre pour la soirée. Il y avait bien la robe que sa mère avait voulu à tout prix que sa fille, Marion, l'emmène à Poudlard pour une « surprise » mais elle faisait beaucoup trop classe pour ce genre de soirée. Nono sortit de sa valise une jolie robe noire, assez simple mais bien taillée.

« J'ai toujours une robe de secours pour Poudlard, révéla-t-elle en l'enfilant pour montrer le résultat à son amie.

_T'as bien raison, après les vacances j'en ferais de même, répondit Marion. Ah, très jolie ! T'es magnifique, comme ça t'es sûre de ne pas repartir célibataire après la soirée, ricana-t-elle.

_Justement, en parlant de ça ! Il fallait que je te parle. »

Nono s'assit près de la grosse caisse qui servait à chauffer leur dortoir, à côté de Marion et la main sur le cœur, les yeux pétillants d'excitation elle lui révéla :

« Cet été, je suis allée au parc avec Théodore !

_Au parc ? Avec Théodore… Nott ? NONO ! S'écria Marion. Comment ? Quel parc ? Où ? Quand ? Pourquoi ?

_Tu le vois bien, comparé à toi je suis blanche comme un cul. Je suis restée en Angleterre tout l'été et… un jour, je m'ennuyais alors je lui ai envoyé un hibou, raconta-t-elle. Comme on habite presque à côté, on s'est retrouvé au parc entre pote, normal. Mais quand je suis revenue, en fait, je ne le voyais plus du tout comme un pote mais… tu comprends ?

_Oui, oui, je comprends ! Et après ?

_Pas grand-chose, on s'est envoyé des hiboux.

_Oui mais ça vous le faisiez même avant. Il ne t'a pas écrit quelque chose de spécial ?

_Si ! Une fois, dans un de ses hiboux, il m'a dit que… tu te souviens du jour où on était à la bibliothèque l'année dernière avec lui et Claude quand on voulait échapper à… »

Du coin de l'œil, elle désigna Millicent et Daphné qui étaient dans leur dortoir et donc risquaient de mal le prendre si elles l'entendaient. Marion hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait compris de qui elle voulait parler.

« Donc, on était dans les rayons et on leur a demandé ce qu'ils pensaient des filles de notre année à Serpentard, tu te souviens ?

_Oui, je me souviens ! Même que les deux étaient à fond sur… »

Du menton, elle désigna Lisa qui s'admirait son reflet dans un miroir vêtue de ses nouveaux sous-vêtements. _*Oui, ça y est, Lisa à dépasser le 70A en taille de bonnet, il faut que tout le monde le sache ! Elle s'est acheté toute la panoplie d'une nouvelle lingerie… Pff… Regardez-la avec ses trucs en dentelles, transparents… Elle a à peine trois poils sur son vagin… Et voilà, c'est madame la grande !* _Rumina Marion intérieurement.

« Bref ! Continua Nono. Il m'a écrit dans son hibou que si je lui avais demandé ce qu'il pensait de moi, il aurait répondu que j'étais une fille formidable et sans doute l'une de ses meilleures rencontres à Poudlard.

_Nono ! S'écria Marion toute pétillante de joie pour son amie. Mais c'est génial ce qu'il t'a écrit ! Dis-moi que t'as répondu quelque chose de pertinent et que tu n'as pas lâché l'affaire ?

_J'ai répondu que son compliment m'avait fait plaisir et que j'en pensais tout autant.

_C'est tout ? S'étonna Marion.

_J'avais un peu peur de me faire des films, avoua Nono. Je ne savais pas trop… Il… On est déjà de très bons amis lui et moi ! Nous quatre d'ailleurs, Claude et toi aussi, on est un quatuor. Alors j'avais un peu peur d'avoir tout déformé. Et puis… même, comment tu veux que je lui écrive ce je pense ?

_Mais tu n'es pas obligée de mettre explicitement : « Je t'aime ». Regarde à la fin de ta phrase que t'as écris « j'en pense tout autant » TROIS POINTS DE SUSPENSION ! S'écria-t-elle hystérique en marquant avec son index les trois points de suspension dans le vide. « J'en pense tout autant… » Ça veut dire qu'il y a un peu plus derrière cette phrase. Comme ça, il comprendra qu'il y a quelque chose, et mettre trois points à la fin de ta phrase au lieu d'un, tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est un gros effort ! C'est simple et pourtant, ça attire tout de suite l'œil et l'esprit.

_Tu me décourages ! Protesta Nono. J'étais toute seule devant son hibou et je sautillais comme une débile dans ma chambre. Je ne savais pas quoi mettre alors j'ai mis les premières choses qui me sont venues à l'esprit.

_Bref, on va arranger ça demain à la soirée, la rassura Marion. Dans ta robe, il va t'admirer et comme vous êtes déjà potes, tu vas lui parler comme d'habitude et essayer de lui faire comprendre par la même occasion.

_Tu ne resteras pas trop loin, hein ? Pour me donner des conseils ?

_Mais oui ! Je serais avec Claude, comme ça vous serez tous les deux. Je l'occuperais sinon il va vous déranger tout le temps sans s'en rendre compte.

_Merci, souffla Nono l'air soulagé.

_Mais avant, on ira à Gaichiffon pour me trouver une robe ! Lança-t-elle à travers le dortoir.

_Et on révisera les potions, hein ?

_Cette option-là est loin derrière ! C'est notre dernière préoccupation ! »

* * *

><p>Le lendemain soir, les jeunes filles se préparaient dans leur dortoir. Juliette avait tout terminé pour sa soirée et était montée à la dernière minute alors que quelques Serpentard descendaient déjà. Elle avait enfilé sa robe rouge pour sa soirée au thème « En rouge et noir ». Elle était prête et pourtant elle restait dans le dortoir, stressant à propos de sa soirée. <em>*Que vont dire les gens ? Elle n'est pas si géniale, j'ai plutôt fait dans le banal… Et si ça ne plaît pas justement ? Merlin, quelle honte ! Il faut qu'elle marche.* <em>Pourtant, on entendait déjà la musique résonner et les hurlements des élèves en bas, pas de grandes raisons pour s'inquiéter. Inézia sortit de la salle de bain en rajustant son bustier rouge sur sa poitrine.

« T'as vu, même Lisa fait plus que moi en bonnet maintenant ! S'écria-t-elle en continuant à se regarder. Même avec un soutif rembourré, on dirait une planche à pain… Sanglota-t-elle. Je devrais peut-être mettre quelque chose dedans pour avoir des seins acceptables ?

_Pff… Fit Juliette avec un rictus moqueur. Et tu veux mettre quoi ? Des chaussettes ? Imagine la tête de Claude quand il y fourra ses mains et qu'il y trouva… surprise ! Une paire de chaussettes ! La grande classe… S'esclaffa-t-elle.

_Ha, ha, ha… Ria faussement Inézia. Ce n'est pas toi qui as un problème de poitrine avec ton 90C !

_J'avoue, admit-elle en riant. Mais regarde-toi, impossible qu'il ne te résiste ce Claude, s'approcha-t-elle. T'es la plus belle fille des Serpentard !

_C'est ça, tu le dis pour me réconforter…

_Mais non ! Demande à ma cousine ! Demande à Marion ! Tu verras qu'elle te dira exactement la même chose !

_Justement, ta cousine… tu es vraiment sûre ?

_Oui ! Je n'ai pas arrêté de la bassiner sur ça durant toutes les vacances et pas une seule fois elle ne m'a dit qu'elle était sur lui. Tu n'as pas de concurrence ! La Lisa, elle s'est casée avec le Montague pendant les vacances donc déjà, elle, elle gicle ! Claude est totalement libre ! J'ai demandé des centaines de fois à Marion, elle est m'a assurée que c'était juste des très bons amis.

_Je n'aime pas les très bons amis… Ça ne s'annonce jamais bien.

_Oui mais si tu ne tentes pas, tu ne le sauras jamais. En tout cas, moi je sûre à 80 % que Claude est à toi ce soir. Marion tu la vire si elle te soul ! Et de toute façon, je ne resterais pas loin pour l'entraîner avec moi sur la piste, tu peux être sûre qu'elle viendra à ce moment-là. Je ferais mon possible pour te laisser seule avec lui et puis moi j'attirais tous les beaux gosses sur la piste car moi je suis célibataire et j'ai un cœur grand ouvert pour le premier BG venu ! »

Les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire et avant de descendre dans la salle commune, elles répétèrent leur entrée royale qu'elles avaient préparée ensemble. De nouveau calmes et prêtes à faire la fête, elles ouvrirent ensemble la porte de leur dortoir. A la suite, Juliette et Inézia descendirent les escaliers de l'étage et arrivèrent dans la salle commune qui était plongée dans le noir, illuminée seulement par des spots de lumières. La musique résonnait dans toute la pièce, le buffet était plein à craquer de toasts et de boissons. La soirée commençait fort car déjà, une fosse se déchaînait sur la piste de danse.

Telles deux reines, les deux jeunes files, vêtues de leur jolie petite robe rouge se postèrent à la fin des escaliers pour observer un peu la soirée. Il ne manquait que le coup de vent qui passerait dans leurs cheveux pour que leur entrée soit parfaite. Leurs grandes et fines jambes découvertes, avec une jupe qui venait les couvrir depuis les genoux, de simples chaussures plates et pourtant élégantes, un maquillage accentué sur les yeux de façon à les rendre presque hypnotiques, les cheveux de la brune et de la blonde étaient lâchés prêts à se balancer lorsqu'elles se mettraient à danser, et enfin, l'air hautain qui faisait tout chez elles.

« Le diable en rouge ! » S'exclama Drago en les voyant.

Plus loin, près du buffet Marion et Claude étaient déjà pris dans un fou rire, non loin de Nono et Théodore qui semblaient partis dans une grande conversation active. L'atmosphère était chaude, pleine d'excitation, et presque étouffante. Crabbe s'affala sur le sofa dans un coin, de grosses auréoles sous sa chemise en sortant de la piste de danse, l'air déjà épuisé. Il pausa volontairement sa main sur les jambes de Millicent qui le repoussa aussitôt et retourna dans la contemplation de son Claude Lockwood qu'elle n'avait pas oublié pendant les vacances.

Lisa avait déjà commencé à se dandiner sur la piste en se collant à son nouveau copain, Graham Montague qui semblait super fier de monter à tout le monde combien sa copine était « mignonne, chaude et bonne ». Daphné, tentait par tous les moyens d'attirer l'attention de Claude, parfois en dansant prêt de lui, en lui demandant de la rejoindre, ou en lui demandant s'il pouvait lui passer un verre…

« Non, tu te démerdes ! »

Heureusement que la pièce était plongée dans le noir car ainsi, on ne pouvait voir combien le visage de Daphné était devenue rouge de honte. Juste à côté, Marion pouffait de rire en se tenant les côtes. Et en lui lançant un grand sourire, Claude lui tendit un verre sans même qu'elle ne lui demande, exprès pour enrager Daphné qui tourna aussitôt les talons.

« Merci ! Remercia Marion en parlant fort pour se faire entendre de la jeune fille.

_Le bustier te va bien, la complimenta-t-il toujours en parlant fort. Tu veux danser, peut-être ? »

Avec un grand sourire que Daphné et Millicent n'acceptèrent pas, la jeune cousine accepta sa proposition. Si elles avaient pu se douter que leurs réactions les pousseraient à se rapprocher… Si elles l'avaient su plus tôt !

* * *

><p>Non loin de là, Inézia restait près de Juliette et Drago qui ricanaient ensemble sur un quelconque délire. La jeune fille tira sur le bras de la cousine et lui désigna du menton Claude et Marion en la fusillant du regard.<p>

« Tu m'avais dit… Commença-t-elle d'une voix rageuse.

_J'ai dit, la coupa Juliette. Qu'ils étaient de TRÈS bons amis ! Alors oui, forcément ils sont souvent ensembles !

_DRAY ! » Rugit Pansy en arrivant.

Elle tourna sur elle-même avec l'intention de lui en mettre plein la vue avec sa petite robe noire, puis elle s'agrippa à son bras en ronronnant. Le malheureux se retournait pour implorer ses deux amies du regard, seulement les deux jeunes filles étaient parties. Juliette et Inézia se dirigeaient vers leur cible : Claude et Marion. Le plan allait être à exécution ! Si les deux semblaient ne pas pouvoir se lâcher et devaient même danser ensemble, il suffisait de les séparer.

« Sois chaude pour danser parce que ton rencard commence maintenant ! » Lui souffla Juliette en entrant dans la fosse.

Elle se jeta sur sa cousine en hurlant d'hystérie et l'entraîna volontairement à l'écart des deux autres, Inézia et Claude. La jeune fille prit sa cousine par les épaules qui commença à se déchaîner avec l'intention de la distraire pour lâcher Claude et le laisser à Inézia quelques instants. Comme elle l'avait bien prévu, Marion mordit à l'hameçon sans même se douter un seul instant de la supercherie. _*Trop facile !* _Songeait Juliette avant que la bande de garçons, Crabbe, Goyle, Drago et Théodore n'arrive. Nono prise au milieu des quatre suppliait du regard son amie pour qu'elle vienne l'aider. Sans aucune discrétion, la jeune fille qui comprit son regard, se stoppa au milieu de la fosse et se fraya un chemin vers Nono. Juliette qui ne comprit absolument pas ce qui arrivait à sa cousine, se retrouva seule entre Crabbe et Goyle qui la fixaient d'un air vicieux.

« Dégagez ! » Hurla-t-elle en leur lançant son plus mauvais regard.

_*Répugnants…* _Se dit-elle intérieurement en se dégageant des deux garçons.

Marion arriva comme un boulet de canon et bouscula volontairement Théodore qui recula de plusieurs pas pour se rapprocher de Nono. Dans le noir, elle lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de sortir de cette fosse.

Pansy ne quittait pas d'une semelle « son Dray chéri » et tentait vainement de se rapprocher de lui au milieu de la fosse. Juliette, qui ne voyait ni sa cousine, ni Inézia, au milieu de tous ces Serpentard déchaînés et prêts à tout pour faire la fête, se retrouva bousculer un moment par un groupe qui pour s'amuser avait poussé plusieurs d'entre eux. Pour maintenir son équilibre, elle recula de quelques pas en s'accrochant au premier venu : Théodore. Théodore qui avait toujours admiré la jeune fille. Théodore qui l'avait toujours trouvé jolie à n'importe quel moment. Théodore qui depuis l'an dernier espérait un signe d'elle pour se rapprocher. Et enfin, Théodore qui lui avait offert des chocolats l'an dernier à la Saint Valentin. Il l'avait rattrapé maladroitement et lui souriait timidement. Juliette se dégagea par réflexe avant de se rattraper pour lui répondre à son sourire.

Drago arriva, hystérique et prit les deux amis par les épaules en sautant et en hurlant, obligeant Théodore et Juliette à le suivre. Ils sautillaient tous les trois au milieu de la fosse en criant lorsque Théodore attrapa au passage Inézia par les épaules pour la forcer à rejoindre le groupe. Juliette écarquilla les yeux. Si Inézia n'était plus avec Claude, où était-il ?

Marion, sortie de cette fosse, était allée se rafraîchir près du buffet. Cette chaleur étouffante allait la rendre malade et la dessécher si elle ne buvait pas bientôt. Elle était assise sur une chaise et se resservait un troisième verre de Bière au Beurre quand Claude arriva avec deux verres remplis. Il lui en tendit un qu'elle regarda suspecte.

« Je ne deal pas, moi ! Ricana-t-il en tirant une chaise pour s'asseoir près d'elle. C'est juste du Whisky Pur Feu. »

Marion leva les yeux au ciel en reposant le verre sur la table. Alors, le jeune homme la fixa droit dans les yeux, étonné.

« Tu n'as jamais bu UNE goutte de Whisky Pur Feu !

_C'est réglementé jusqu'à 17 ans, donc non.

_Réglementé… Soupira-t-il. On s'en fiche ! Ce n'est pas une goutte qui va te tuer, tu sais. »

Levant une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel, elle prit le verre d'un mouvement brusque à une main et le porta à ses lèvres pour en boire la moitié d'un coup. Tant d'alcool d'un coup la fit grimacer une fois sa longue gorgée avalée.

« On la refait mais en même temps ? » Proposa-t-il.

Ils se regardèrent avec un grand sourire avant de tendre leur verre pour le porter à leurs lèvres.

* * *

><p>Juliette se dégagea des épaules de Drago et brisa ainsi la chaîne pour se précipiter vers Inézia.<p>

« Où est-il ? Lui demanda-t-elle à l'oreille pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre malgré la musique.

_Je ne sais pas ! S'affola-t-elle. On dansait et il y a eu une bousculade, je l'ai perdu de vue et tout de suite après Théodore m'a attrapé. Laisse, je vais le chercher et je t'appellerais si besoin. »

Puis elle disparut à travers le monde. Juliette se retrouva, de nouveau, seule… Seule ? Théodore était toujours là ! Comme celui-ci n'arrivait à décrocher son regard d'elle et comme elle n'était pas dupe, la jeune fille opta pour se rapprocher un peu de lui. Elle l'avait déjà dit à Inézia, puisqu'elle était célibataire, elle pouvait justement en profiter. Son premier pas ne réussit pas à l'encourager d'avantage, d'autant plus que Nono semblait ne pas vouloir le lâcher. _*Nono et Théodore ?* _Devina Juliette. _*Pas de chance, il semble me regarder plus que toi.* _Remarqua-t-elle en prenant sur le fait l'un des regards de Théodore. Pour l'encourager, elle lui tendit un bras qu'elle passa autour de ses épaules et l'invita à se rapprocher d'elle, encore, et encore… Jusqu'à l'embrasser soudainement par surprise. Pris de court, il ne réagit tout d'abord pas puis, réalisant que la fille sur laquelle il fantasmait depuis un an l'embrassait, il lui rendit son baiser et la serra dans ses bras.

Marion et Claude étaient dans leur coin dans un grand éclat de rire depuis plusieurs minutes, euphoriques pour une raison inconnue. Après deux verres bus cul sec, les deux verts étaient enivrés par cet alcool beaucoup trop fort pour leur âge si bien qu'ils se tordaient de rire depuis quelques minutes. Inézia les voyait bien de loin, foudroyant la cousine du regard. Elle n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout, cette amitié entre les deux. Ils étaient beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup trop proches ! Millicent et Daphné aussi avaient des yeux pour les voir, et leur seul désir serait d'aller pousser cette fille qui savait le faire rire pour prendre sa place. Comment faisait-elle ? C'était simple, si elles avaient songé à un seul instant que Claude était quelqu'un d'arrogant, de vaniteux et surtout macho, elles auraient cessé de lui courir après. Tout comme une fille n'était pas dupe lorsqu'un garçon la regardait un peu trop, l'inverse donnait le même résultat : Claude n'était pas dupe ! S'il les ignorait totalement, c'était simplement parce qu'il aimait se faire désirer et qu'il savait comment s'y prendre. De la même manière que Juliette savait mettre à ses pieds un garçon totalement transis devant elle, il savait se faire aimer jusqu'à la jalousie. Et pour l'instant, les filles qui lui couraient après n'étaient pas celles qu'il aimait. Il préférait celles qui le faisaient rire et qui n'étaient pas encore conscientes qu'elles l'aimaient au fond d'elles. Alors, il fallait leur ouvrir les yeux.

Claude emprisonna donc le visage de Marion entre ses deux mains. Ce brusque geste la fit sursauter, avant qu'il ne l'embrasse soudainement.


	50. Chiche que t'es cap

**Chapitre 48 : Chiche que t'es cap**

Louise était allongée sur son lit et comptait le nombre d'abdominaux qu'elle faisait. En plissant sa figure en une grimace, elle murmurait :

« Quarante-huit… quarante-neuf… cinquante ! »

Puis elle s'écroula sur son lit, bras ouverts, yeux fermés, reprenant sa respiration en sentant ses abdominaux la tirailler au ventre. Léa débarqua dans les dortoirs, un sourire qui annonçait déjà qu'elle était fière d'elle. Elle se planta devant les trois autres filles, Ginny qui était assise sur son lit et qui semblait ne pas être encore réveillée, Romilda qui tentait de dormir encore un peu, et Louise qui grimaçait de douleur.

« Alors ? » Demanda-t-elle en portant la main à ses cheveux.

Elle les trifouilla jusqu'à la pointe, un sourire qui attendait qu'on la complimente. Louise et Ginny la regardèrent un long moment tandis que Romilda ne levait même pas la tête pour regarder. Les deux jeunes filles fixèrent un long moment les cheveux de Léa qui attendait, attendait, attendait…

« Alors ? S'impatienta-t-elle.

_Bah… t'as changé quoi ? Interrogea Louise.

_Mais ils ont poussé ! J'ai les cheveux plus longs, ça se voit, non ? L'année dernière, ils m'arrivaient au col de ma chemise, et maintenant ils m'arrivent aux épaules.

_Aaaah… » Lâchèrent Louise et Ginny qui venaient de comprendre.

_*Disons que je l'ai vu tout l'été, donc je n'ai pas vraiment remarqué le changement.* _Se justifia Louise.

« Bon aller les grosses, on se lève ! On va rater le petit-déjeuner, lança Léa en se passant une main dans ses cheveux.

_La Grande Salle vient à peine d'être ouverte… Ronchonna Romilda dans son oreiller.

_Et le temps que vous vous dépêchiez à vous préparer, on va devoir manger en quatrième vitesse.

_C'est bon, je vais t'accompagner voir ton Colin ! » Devina Louise.

Sa cousine lui lança un grand sourire remplit de remerciement. La jeune fille se leva difficilement avec ses abdominaux qui la tiraillaient et alla en direction des douches.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Louise sortait avec Léa des dortoirs tandis que Ginny et Romilda daignaient à se lever pour les cours. Les deux cousines descendaient les étages lorsque Léa lâcha :

« Ça fait six mois ! Tu te rends compte ! Six mois ! Peut-être qu'il m'aime vraiment…

_En six mois, Léa, je pense qu'il a déjà songé à se poser la question s'il t'aimait. Parce que pour rester six mois avec une fille, il faut l'aimer, je pense.

_Peut-être pas… Réfléchit Léa.

_Mais si ! Pour rester six mois avec une hystérique, crois-moi, il t'aime !

_Très drôle ! Tu me supportes bien depuis treize ans, toi !

_Oui et j'avoue que j'ai du mal. C'est vrai que vu dans ce sens-là… Moi je ne t'aime pas, et pourtant je te supporte depuis treize ans, ricana la jeune fille.

_Saloperie !

_C'est toi la saloperie ! Répliqua-t-elle.

_Lou… Louise… »

Les deux rouges s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Face à eux, un frêle jeune garçon, les cheveux gras plaqués sur sa tête avec seulement quelques mèches qui pendaient graisseusement sur son front. Il gardait la tête baissée, non parce qu'il admirait ses pieds, mais parce qu'il était intimidé en présence de Louise.

« Kevin… » Murmura la jeune fille en jetant un regard à Léa qui esquissait un sourire.

Il sursauta en entendant son nom prononcé par Louise car il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle s'en souvienne. _*J'ai eu peur que tu campes devant chez moi, alors oui, je me souviens très bien de toi…* _Songea la jeune fille en le détaillant.

« Sa… Salut… Tu vas… bien ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix mal assurée.

_Très bien et toi ?

_O... oui. »

Les deux rouges et le jaune restèrent un moment à se regarder, ne sachant quoi dire avant que Louise ne décide de mettre un terme à cette « conversation ». Poliment, elle lui souhaita une bonne journée puis les deux jeunes filles rejoignirent la table des Gryffondor. Colin, Antoine, Seamus et Dean étaient déjà installés et mangeaient leur petit-déjeuner tout en parlant. Louise et Léa arrivèrent donc et s'installèrent à côté d'eux puis se servir de toutes les bonnes choses face à elles, non sans avoir échangé un baiser avec Colin pour Léa. Les deux se tenaient la main tout en mangeant et en écoutant la conversation des garçons :

« Aller, chiche que tu vas dans le bureau de Rusard pour lui demander une capote, lança Seamus à Dean.

_Ah mais quand tu veux, acquiesça-t-il. Je me pointerais dans son bureau et de ma voix la plus sensuelle, je lui demanderais une capote, tu verras !

_Maintenant, trouvons-en un bon pour Antoine. Umm… Réfléchit Seamus. Tu vas voir ta sœur et… euh… tu lui dis que tu kiffes sa copine Inézia. Aller, chiche !

_Chiche, répondit-il en soupirant d'un air amusé.

_A moi ! S'écria Léa. Je veux un chiche !

_Toi, tu… Tu fais un truc que personne n'a jamais osé faire en cours mais que tout le monde aimerait faire !

_Euh… genre quoi ?

_T'as quel cours là ?

_J'ai Astronomie mais la Sinistra elle veut me renvoyer de l'école depuis ma première année donc non, je me tiens bien dans son cours. Après j'ai… Eh ! J'ai Botanique… Fit-elle avec un sourire machiavélique. Je sais exactement quoi faire…

_Parfait, bon les autres vous nous raconterez ! Lança Seamus.

_On veut tous les détails, précisa Dean.

_Il ne manque plus que Louise ! »

La jeune fille sourit gênée. Elle avait espéré que leurs chiches ridicules ne lui tomberaient pas dessus mais ils ne l'avaient pas oublié. Les quatre garçons réfléchirent à un chiche pour celle-ci quand Colin s'écria :

« Chiche que tu laisses une chance à Kevin !

_Non, là c'est sadique, protesta Louise.

_Aller, le pauvre petit Kevin. Laisse-lui avoir de l'espoir, ricana Dean.

_De toute façon, sinon on doit te pourrir la journée, la prévint Antoine.

_D'accord… je vais le faire mais vous êtes chiants… protesta-t-elle.

_YEAH ! » S'écrièrent les quatre garçons.

Le professeur McGonagall leur lança un mauvais regard depuis la table des professeurs. Ils finirent leur petit-déjeuner avant de se rendre en cours.

En Botanique, Léa avait été placée au fond de la serre pour cause que le professeur Chourave en avait assez des bavardages de la jeune fille. Elle l'avait placé entre deux Poufsouffle, devant elle, rien à faire Léa parlait toujours ! Agacée et surtout désespérée, elle avait donc indiqué le fond de la serre afin que son élève lui fiche la paix durant les cours. Les Gryffondor et les Poufsouffle de troisième année écoutaient le professeur faire son cours sur les plantes qu'ils allaient étudier durant le premier semestre. Pendant ce temps, Léa cogitait sur son chiche. Oui, c'était bien connu en cours on songeait au chiche qu'on avait reçu par ses camarades, évidement ! _*Pour éviter de me faire coller, il faut que j'agisse au bon moment. Lorsqu'elle aura le dos tourné assez longtemps…* _En face d'elle, Ginny était concentrée sur le cours. Une fois la théorie terminée, le professeur Chourave les invita à se rapprocher des plantes qui se trouvaient devant les élèves. Après quelques explications données, elle les laissa à leur travail. Ginny jeta un regard interrogateur à Léa qui signifiait : « t'as compris ce qu'on doit faire ? » Ignorant ce regard, Léa jeta un coup d'œil vers Chourave qui était retournée vers son bureau afin chercher des gants pour ceux qui les avaient oublié. Top ! D'un seul mouvement, Léa se hissa sur la table de travail et debout écarta du pied tous les pots qui la gênait pour traverser la table en entière. Elle était arrivée devant Ginny, pour une fois plus grande que les autres, quand elle renversa un pot qui se tomba lourdement sans toutefois se casser.

« Vous êtes censés travailler ! » Tonna Chourave.

La jeune fille sauta lourdement par instinct et se mit à plat ventre sur le sol, espérant que Chourave ne passerait pas dans l'allée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ! S'écria-t-elle en entendant le son lourd du saut de Léa.

_Rien ! Répondit la jeune fille à plat ventre sur le sol.

_CLERWOOD ! Hurla le professeur en faisant sursauter la classe entière.

_Oui ? Répondit sagement Louise avec un sourire angélique.

_Pas vous ! Léa ! Répondit sèchement Chourave en passant dans l'allée de son pas menaçant.

_Non, ce n'est pas Léa Clerwood qui est par terre, hasarda Léa.

_Sauf que moi, je vois que si ! Rétorqua le professeur en s'arrêtant devant la jeune fille qui se cachait.

_Dommage, je ne la vois pas, répondit Léa. Ah, mais ses pieds me disent quelques choses ! S'écria-t-elle en fixant les sabots hideux du professeur.

_Cessez tout de suite, Clerwood ! Ordonna Chourave. Relevez-vous ! »

Léa obtempéra aussitôt et se redressa le plus droitement possible, en se préparant à recevoir les postillons du professeur.

« Vous avez gagné trois heures de retenues ! » Cria-t-elle en postillonnant sur la jeune fille.

_*Hum, hum… elle pourrait faire la pluie à elle toute seule !* _Songea Léa en passant la manche de sa blouse sur son visage.

« Vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure. » Ajouta-t-elle comme si ce n'était pas suffisant.

* * *

><p>Marion et Nono, après deux heures de Divination, étaient assises dans le parc et observaient les élèves de Durmstrang sortirent du bateau amarré par lequel ils étaient venus. Les deux jeunes filles poussèrent un long soupir mélancolique et continuèrent à regarder tristement les élèves de Durmstrang remontés le parc. A côté d'elles, deux élèves de septième année s'embrassaient passionnément, si bien qu'on aurait dit qu'ils essayaient de se manger entre eux.<p>

« Ça me déprime… Lâcha Nono pour briser le silence.

_Moi aussi… répondit Marion envieuse aux deux élèves. Il y a des couples partout.

_Tout le monde, sauf nous… Soupira Nono en arrachant l'herbe sur la pelouse du parc. Ça me soul !

_Et moi, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

_Je ne sais même pas laquelle de nos situations est la pire, avoua Nono.

_Moi non plus…

_Maintenant, j'aime encore moins ta cousine…

_Maintenant, je ne sais même plus quoi penser… »

Le lendemain de cette fameuse soirée, Nono était restée seule dans les dortoirs pour ne pas voir Juliette et Théodore ensembles. Marion, elle, était descendue avec un espoir qui brûlait en elle et lorsqu'elle avait vu Claude, son cœur s'était emballé, le bonheur l'avait accaparé et emmené jusqu'à septième ciel. Tout cela, avant qu'il ne lui tourne le dos sans même un « bonjour ». Trois jours étaient passés et les deux amis ne se parlaient plus. Ils ne s'adressaient même plus un regard. Tout s'était écroulé, le monde lui était tombé sur les épaules. Tout avait été détruit à ce moment, l'espoir était mort, son cœur s'était enflammé jusqu'à être réduit en cendre. Pour éteindre ce feu, les larmes n'y avaient même pas suffit. Le dimanche suivant la soirée avait été le pire jour qu'elle eut connu. Enfermée dans un mal être qu'elle n'avait encore jamais connu, ce jour avait été LE jour horrible, rien n'allait plus chez elle, son monde avait était détruit, elle avait perdu l'équilibre, était tombée de haut sans personne pour la rattraper à part Nono pour pleurer avec elle. Quel dimanche ! Et les jours avaient empiré depuis jusqu'à ce qu'elle se torture la tête pour essayer de comprendre. Elle s'était torturée en elle-même pour trouver un espoir qui était mort, un peu de bonheur, du réconfort au milieu de cette solitude.

« Tu vas lui parler, du coup ? Interrogea Nono tout en continuant à arracher des brins d'herbe.

_Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai pas du tout envie… Pff ! Enculé, va ! S'enragea-t-elle en prenant une grosse poignée d'herbe.

_Mouais… c'est encore nous les célibataires, quoi…

_On reste les bonnes copines de tout le monde, en fait. Mais bon, voilà !

_Oui, moi aussi j'aimerais bien qu'il y en a UN qui puisse me voir autrement que comme sa bonne copine.

_Pareille… Mais à chaque fois, c'est ceux qui… ouais, pff… A croire qu'on est laide.

_Non, je ne pense pas quand même. Regarde Millicent est dans le même cas que nous.

_Mais non, t'as pas vu que depuis hier elle est avec un Serdaigle, Cornfoot Stephen ? Ça m'a encore plus dégoûté quand je l'ai vu ! Même Millicent arrive à en trouver un !

_En plus, il n'est pas moche si c'est bien lui que je vois.

_Bah non ! Ça me dégoûte encore plus… Millicent, quoi ! Elle a réussi à trouver quelqu'un et même pas nous. Et franchement, il est potable ! Tu te demandes ce que fait un gars comme lui avec une fille comme elle ! Je vais finir par me tourner vers les moches si ça continue.

_J'avoue, je crois qu'on va vraiment par finir comme ça. T'imagine... Crabbe et Goyle !

_Ah non… Merlin, pas ça ! Je préfère finir vieille fille, répliqua Marion.

_Moi aussi, rassure-toi. Mais bon… on est toujours pas avancé parce que bon, les moches…

_C'est les gentils, quoi ! Conclut Marion. C'est ça, en fait.

_Ouais… on n'est pas faites pour les bad boy, devina Nono.

_Non, alors là pas du tout ! Mais ça me dégoûte aussi pour toi et Théodore… parce que lui aussi c'est un gentil mais si j'étais restée… Si je ne l'avais laissé avec Juliette.

_S'il te plaît, ne prononce même pas le nom de cette pétasse ! Je ne peux plus la voir. Rien que quand je la vois arriver avec Théodore, qu'elle a son petit sourire hautain satisfait, j'ai envie de lui envoyer une bonne claque.

_Non mais j'aurais dû rester… surtout pour vivre ce moment catastrophique de ma vie…

_Franchement, je n'ai trop pas compris ce qu'il s'est passé pour Claude. Ça m'a déçoit de lui, tu ne peux pas savoir !

_Moi aussi j'étais déçue… je ne le voyais pas du tout comme ça et pourtant ça fait quatre ans qu'on traîne avec lui… en fait, c'est qu'un enculé !

_Mouais… voilà, quoi…

_Mouais… »

Les deux amies continuèrent à rester dans le parc, seules pour déprimer car elles ne se sentaient pas mieux qu'une coquille vide à qui l'on venait d'écraser la coquille.


	51. Léa, et c'est reparti !

**Chapitre 49 : Léa, et c'est reparti !**

Léa marchait seule dans les couloirs après une séance de bécotage à Pré-au-Lard avec Colin. Elle flânait seule en sautillant au deuxième étage lorsqu'elle croisa la classe de Serdaigle qui attendait pour le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

« Hey ! Lança-t-elle en tapant sur l'épaule de J-B.

_Ah, tiens j'ai su que t'étais encore collée !

_Bonjour, comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

_Aller, c'est vrai que t'as escaladé la table de travail ?

_Oui…

_Tu t'es cachée sous la table ?

_Oui… »

Il s'esclaffa tandis qu'elle le regardait d'un air boudeur. _*En plus, j'ai encore reçu une beuglante de mes parents ce matin… ce n'est pas drôle, j'en reçois tous les ans. Seamus a gagné son pari. L'année dernière, il avait parié que je recevrais une beuglante dans l'année.* _

« Arrête, ce n'est pas drôle !

_Bah… qu'est-ce que tu faisais cachée derrière la table ? Ricana-t-il.

_Quelque chose de vital qui ne te regarde pas ! Au lieu de te moquer, raconte-moi comment c'était l'Inde ?

_L'Inde c'était… comme tous les ans, répondit-il après avoir fait mine de chercher. Tiens, le Fol Œil vient nous chercher, je vais te laisser. A moins que tu ne veuilles venir pour monter sur le bureau ?

_Arrête ! » S'écria-t-elle en le tapant.

La classe entra dans la salle. Le professeur Maugrey dévisagea Léa avec son cyber œil bleu. La jeune fille s'empressa de détaler alors qu'il commençait à émettre un grognement comme les chiens quand ils sont contrariés. _*En gros, ça voulait dire : dégage, je ne veux pas de toi ici. Je te supporte déjà assez pendant mes cours !* _

L'avantage ou l'inconvénient – à vous de choisir – lorsque l'on était seul, c'était que l'on pouvait croiser soudainement une tonne de personne que l'on connaissait. A croire qu'on était plus populaire quand on était seul, à moins que l'on ne prenne que plus conscience de notre entourage une fois seul. Léa croisa donc sa sœur Élise avec sa cousine Charlotte, Kevin Whitby l'admirateur de Louise, Guillaume, le frère de Marion, avec ses deux amis de Serpentard, Alexian avec Terry Boot et Anthony Goldstein… Elle croisa même Claude Lockwood avec Théodore Nott. La jeune fille foudroya le jeune Lockwood du regard. _*C'est lui ! L'imbécile qui fait pleurer ma cousine ! Enfoiré ! Il a de la chance d'être grand parce que sinon je serais allée le voir, moi. C'est le grand frère de Chelsea de toute façon, c'est de famille qu'ils ont ce sale caractère. Je vais me défouler sur sa sœur pour la peine !* _Léa passa à côté du jeune homme sans le quitter des yeux, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle l'accentua pour lui lancer son regard le plus menaçant. Pour toute réponse, il l'observa sans même répliquer, d'un air hautain et arrogant.

Elle continua sa route. Oui, elle en met du temps pour rejoindre la salle de permanence ! Elle approchait quand elle entendit des bruits provenant d'un couloir adjacent. Curieuse de savoir qui faisait autant de bruit, elle s'engagea dans le couloir. Elle déboucha sur un croisement qui menait soit au bureau du concierge, soit aux salles de cours. Au milieu, Luna Lovegood face à trois Serpentard dont Graham Montague qu'elle reconnut. Les deux autres lui étaient inconnus mais ils semblaient avoir au moins plus de trois ans qu'elle.

« Arf, la cousine de Juliette et Marion, se morfondra Montague.

_Bonjour ! » Lui lança amicalement Luna avec son air déjanté qu'elle arborait toujours.

Léa s'était souvent demandé combien de case il devait manquer à Luna avec son air étrange. Pour partager le cours de sortilège avec elle, Léa en avait conclut que ce nombre se situait vers le « beaucoup ».

« Un problème ? » Hasarda la jeune fille en dévisageant les trois Serpentard.

Si trois verts se trouvaient avec Luna ce n'était sûrement pas pour lui proposé gentiment de venir boire le thé avec eux. Déjà, il était difficile d'imaginer que les Serpentard connaissent la définition du mot : « gentil ». Léa se demandait parfois ce qui pouvait donc se passer dans leur tête. Luna était certes étrange, mais elle n'était tout de même pas là pour être le souffre martyr des autres.

« Non, ça va, ils m'ont pris mon sac pour rire, la rassura Luna. J'avoue que j'aimerais bien qu'ils me rendent parce que je vais être en retard à mon cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. »

_*Tu es en retard, Luna.* _Pensa mentalement Léa qui revoyait la classe de J-B rentrer en classe et Fol Œil la dévisager alors qu'elle détalait. La rouge s'approcha de la Serdaigle et réclama d'une voix forte :

« C'est bon, rendez-lui son sac !

_Ce n'est pas parce que t'es la cousine de Juliette et Marion qu'on va t'obéir.

_Oui, parce que vous êtes plus vieux qu'elles, résuma Léa d'un air blasé comme si elle connaissait ce discours par cœur. Mais justement, vous êtes censé avoir au minimum quinze ans, alors c'est bon. Je volais les affaires de mes sœurs quand j'avais neuf ans.

_Ne commence pas à nous faire la morale, petite ! »

Il l'envoya dépoussiérer le sol d'un simple mouvement. _*Et encore par terre ! Pourquoi je me fais toujours terrassé par les Serpentard, moi ! Pour Luna en plus ! Louise a raison, je dois vraiment être cinglée dans ma tête.* _Luna n'avait pas bougé devant les trois Serpentard et leur demandait toujours s'ils pouvaient lui rendre son sac afin qu'elle se rende à son cours. Léa était en train de se redresser quand elle entendit une voix glaciale qu'elle connaissait bien pour ne l'avoir entendu qu'une fois :

« La petite a raison de vous faire la morale. »

_*Pierre ! Mon Pierre ! Il est venu me sauver ! Oui, il est là parce qu'il m'aime au fond de lui, il est transis devant moi sans vouloir l'admettre. Viens mon Pierre, viens me sauver !*_

« AAAAAAAAAH ! » Hurla-t-elle lorsqu'il lui marcha sur les doigts.

Il continua sa route sans même s'excuser, ni la regarder. La jeune fille resta assise pour se masser les doigts qu'il avait lourdement écraser. Il venait de lui casser le mythe du prince charmant qui venait à son secours. Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait au moins le mérite d'avoir fait fuir les trois Serpentard. Luna ramassa son sac qu'ils avaient laissé sur le sol.

Ce fut ce moment que le vieux Rusard choisi pour intervenir. Sa chatte, miss. Teigne, qui trottinait près de lui, il arriva en courant vers les trois élèves.

« N'essayez pas de vous enfuir ! Les menaça-t-il de son index. Ne cherchez même pas à vous défendre ! »

Il leur fit signe de le suivre ce que les trois élèves firent – Pierre en soupirant, Luna en chantonnant, et Léa en mode habituée aux retenues. Comme elle s'y attendait, il les mena jusqu'au bureau du professeur McGonagall. Il frappa à la porte et attendit d'être invité pour entrer.

« Ces trois élèves faisaient un boucan… commença-t-il.

_C'est bon, allez me chercher les professeurs Rogue et Flitwick. » Le coupa-t-elle.

En ronchonnant comme quoi personne ne l'écoutait jamais, il sortit de la pièce. Le professeur McGonagall posa sa plume sur son bureau, stoppant son activité et se redressa pour dévisager les trois élèves.

« Encore vous ! S'exclama-t-elle en voyant Léa qui baissait la tête dans l'espoir fou qu'elle ne la reconnaîtrait pas. Vous êtes reparti pour les collectionner. Le professeur Chourave m'a parlé de votre petit numéro pendant son cours. Il va falloir que l'on discute, sérieusement !

_Oui, je pense… Marmonna la jeune fille.

_Monter sur la table… Soupira le professeur. Jamais vu ça ! »

_*Et pourtant, vous venez de le voir en avant-première ! Eh ouais, la classe ! Oui, je n'ose pas le dire à voix haute parce qu'il faut avouer qu'elle me fait tout de même un peu peur la vieille McGo… juste un peu ! Bah oui parce que je suis courageuse, que je suis grande dans ma tête et que j'ai passé l'âge d'avoir les jambes qui tremblent quand on me réprimande… Hummm… Une chaise juste à côté ! J'ai justement envie de m'y asseoir parce que sinon je vais tomber à cause de mes jambes qui tremblent… Sans commentaire !*_

On frappa à la porte. Les professeurs Rogue et Flitwick entrèrent dans le bureau de la sous-directrice.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Interrogea Rogue de sa voix plate sans intonations.

_Mr. Rusard a surpris ces élèves à faire du bruit dans les couloirs.

_J'ai retrouvé mon sac. » Annonça Luna.

_*Oui, Luna. C'est bien.* _Songea Léa entre Luna qui était à sa taille et Pierre qui faisait au moins une tête de plus qu'elle.

« En fait, je me rendais en salle de permanence, commença à raconter Léa. Et j'ai entendu du bruit. Du coup, je suis venue et j'ai vu Luna avec trois Serpentard qui lui avait pris son sac. J'ai essayé de l'aider à récupérer son sac mais ils m'ont repoussé. Pierre est ensuite arrivé pour nous sau… nous aider, se corrigea-t-elle.

_Le nom de ces trois Serpentard ? Demanda Rogue.

_Il y avait Graham Montague et… les deux autres, je ne les connais pas, avoua-t-elle.

_Moi non plus. » Répondit Pierre alors que les professeurs le regardaient.

_*Le menteur ! Mytho, va !* _Pensa-t-elle en le dévisageant.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, vous faisiez énormément de bruit dans les couloirs et c'est interdit ! Reprit McGonagall. Il y a des cours à côté et…

_Mais ce n'est pas juste ! S'emporta Léa. Maintenant, si on veut aider quelqu'un on se fait coller !

_Oui, miss. Clerwood ! La coupa le professeur. Pas parce que vous avez voulu aider Luna, mais parce que vous avez dérangé les autres cours.

_C'est injuste ! Rétorqua la jeune fille.

_Silence ! Vous n'êtes absolument pas en mesure de répondre et surtout pas vous ! Vous aurez une retenue d'une heure et j'enverrais un hibou à vos parents. »

Pierre siffla entre ses dents tout en lançant un regard noir à la cousine. _*J'essayais de défendre notre cause mais ça n'a pas vraiment marché… tout de même… c'est injuste !*_

Le professeur leur signe qu'ils pouvaient quitter la pièce, ce qu'ils firent en silence, préférant ne pas empirer leur sentence.

Le lendemain, Léa avait reçu une convocation dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Sa colère n'ayant toujours diminuée à cause de l'injustice d'hier, elle se dirigea à grands pas vers le bureau où elle frappa fortement contre la porte. _*Elle va voir ce qu'elle va voir la McGo ! Je ne vais pas me laisser faire et je vais défendre ma cause ! S'il faut hausser le ton, je l'hausserais ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est professeur, directrice de maison et sous-directrice de Poudlard que je vais m'abaisser et accepter sans rien dire ! Parce que c'est de l'injustice pure ! Elle va s'en prendre plein la face, la vieille ! Oui, elle va…*_

« Aaaah… » Fit-elle d'une voix aiguë déstabilisée lorsqu'elle entra, et se stoppa à l'entrée, surprise d'y trouver ses parents. « Papa… Maman… »

Sa mère et son père la fixaient de leur regard qui annonçait toujours une mauvaise nouvelle.

« Euuuh… Salut ! Lâcha Léa.

_Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de plaisanter, Léa ! » La reprit sèchement son père.

Il lui désigna une chaise disposé à côté d'eux. La cousine entreprit de venir s'asseoir sans répondre, décidant à se faire encore plus petite.

« Comme je le disais à vos parents quelques minutes plus tôt, commença le professeur McGonagall. Cela fait trois ans que je leur envoie des hiboux sur votre comportement, miss. Clerwood. L'année dernière, j'ai eu l'impression que les choses s'étaient calmée et améliorée même au niveau des résultats. Mais cette année… Regardez donc son dernier devoir de Métamorphose. »

Elle leur tendit la feuille de devoir. Léa se pencha pour voir sa note et laissa l'étonnement marquer son visage en voyant la note Troll sur sa copie. Sa mère tourna la tête vers elle en secouant la tête, abusée par ce qu'elle voyait.

« Les notes s'étaient améliorées l'an dernier. Le comportement avait suivi et j'ai vraiment cru qu'il y avait eu du changement. Mais quand le professeur Chourave m'a annoncé son comportement en cours, j'ai été… stupéfaite ! Je n'ai absolument pas compris ce qui s'était passé.

_Nous aussi on avait cette impression et puis, on a reçu votre hibou. On n'a pas compris non plus.

_Miss. Clerwood, comprenez que nous sommes là pour vous apprendre des connaissances, pas pour faire de la discipline. Les élèves qui posent trop de problèmes sont redirigés de gré ou de force après la cinquième année. J'ai bien compris que vous n'y étiez pour rien dans cette histoire avec Luna et Pierre mais maintenant, la moindre erreur que vous pourriez faire sera sanctionner parce que vous avez les capacités pour aller jusqu'aux ASPIC mais vous ne savez pas vous… vous canalisez, je dirais. »

Léa hocha la tête montrant qu'elle avait compris ce que le professeur McGonagall lui disait. Et tout simplement parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre.

« Alors essayer de vous reprendre, repartez comme l'année dernière. Et pour ce devoir, ce n'est qu'un devoir, c'est rattrapable. »

La jeune fille hocha encore une fois de la tête face aux trois adultes qui l'observaient comme si elle avait un problème de compréhension. _*C'est bon, je ne suis pas autiste non plus !* _Ils lâchèrent enfin leur regard comme s'ils avaient entendu ce qu'elle pensait et échangèrent encore quelques paroles avant que Mr. et Mrs. Clerwood ne prennent congé du professeur.


	52. Juliette et les reproches

**Chapitre 50 : Juliette et les reproches **

Juliette se tenait face à Lisa Verpey qui la fixait intensément et pas de la manière la plus sympathique… _*Elle peut arrêter de faire sa bouche en cul de poule ? Pourquoi il faut qu'elle tape toujours la pose celle-là ?* _Les deux vertes se foudroyèrent du regard puis prirent une gorgée de Bière au Beurre en même temps, sans se lâcher du regard.

« J'adore quand on est toutes ensembles ! Rien qu'entre filles, commenta Pansy joyeusement.

_Ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas eu de petit moment comme celui-là. » Rajouta Millicent.

Les autres filles Serpentard foudroyèrent du regard les deux jeunes vertes. Juliette reporta son regard sur Lisa. A côté d'elle, Inézia était face à Marion qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder d'un air dégoûté, aussi peu sympathique. Inézia la dévisageait sans broncher, les lèvres pincées de rancune. De l'autre côté de Juliette, Nono se tenait raide et complètement écartée d'elle. Entre les deux jeunes filles, il y avait un écart qui en disait long sur leur relation. Un si grand écart qu'il y aurait eu une place pour Théodore. Face à Nono, Daphné n'avait pas bonne mine et semblait dévisager toutes les filles d'un mauvais regard, comme soutien à sa grande amie Lisa. Et encore à côté, pour finir cette tablée, Pansy et Millicent se faisaient face avec un grand sourire, heureuses de pouvoir partager un moment entre filles. _*Heureusement que ces moments sont devenus rares parce que je n'aurais pas pu les supporter !* _Commenta mentalement Juliette tout en fixant Lisa.

« Bon alors les filles, du nouveau sur les amours ? » S'enquit Pansy.

Un long soupir s'échappa de la table. Juliette et Nono tournèrent la tête pour se dévisager hautainement. Leur rivalité se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

« Lisa, j'ai appris que vous avez rompus Montague et toi ? » Demanda Millicent avant une gorgée de Bière au Beurre.

La verte pinça les lèvres d'agacement tandis que Juliette esquissait un sourire. _*Et PAF ! Dans ta face !* _Lisa releva soudainement la tête comme si ce geste lui permettait de retrouver sa fierté. Sur un ton fort, elle annonça en plantant son regard dans celui de la cousine :

« C'est pour mieux pouvoir approcher Blaise de nouveau.

_Évidemment, tu n'as toujours pas digéré, lança ironiquement Juliette. Tu n'arrives pas à l'oublier. La page va être difficile à tourner, mais je serais là pour toi, lui souffla-t-elle avec un rictus machiavélique.

_Comme c'est gentil ! S'exclama faussement Lisa avec un sourire de dégoût.

_Hum ! Intervint Pansy pour calmer le jeu. Sinon, vous racontez quoi de beau ? »

Un grand silence s'installa durant lequel, elles se dévisagèrent toutes à l'exception de Pansy et Millicent qui gardaient toujours un grand sourire, ne s'apercevant pas que ce rendez-vous au Trois Balais était une mauvaise idée. Puis telles des marionnettes, elles prirent toutes une gorgée de Bière au Beurre espérant combler ce silence par des actions. Cela n'accentua que l'effet ridicule et absurde de la situation.

« Rien, finit par répondre Juliette à la question donnée.

_Ça se passe bien avec Théodore ? Demanda Pansy pour tenter une conversation maintenant qu'elle venait de comprendre la mauvaise idée qu'elles avaient eus, elle et Millicent.

_Bien, aussi bien que ça peut se passer, répondit-elle. Enfin, ça se passerait sûrement mieux si des personnes… sensibles, je dirais, arrêteraient de faire leurs yeux de cocker devant lui pour essayer de nous séparer. Enfin, je dis ça, je ne dis rien ! Fit-elle en haussant la voix dans le but d'intimider Nono qui la dévisageait.

_Excuse-nous si certaine personne n'ont pas la chance de plaire autant que d'autres, répliqua la brune.

_La nature en a gâté certains, conclut Juliette avec un rictus.

_Tsss… Siffla Marion qui observait la scène.

_Tu vas lui parler à Claude ? En profita Daphné tout en échangeant un regard amusé avec Lisa.

_Oui, quand je le croiserais… Soupira-t-elle.

_Ah, parce qu'il t'évite maintenant ? Ricana Lisa.

_Je ne fais pas des numéros de charme pour attirer l'attention alors il me remarque moins, c'est sûr, rétorqua-t-elle pour toute attaque.

_Eh bien, c'est à croire que les numéros de charme ça marche, pouffa Lisa.

_C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que tu es une experte en la matière ! Intervint Juliette pour défendre sa cousine.

_T'es jalouse ? Lui jeta Lisa avec un sourire exagéré.

_Pff… Jalouse d'une fille qui n'a aucune dignité ? Jalouse d'une fille qui se fait toucher le cul par tous les mecs en oubliant sa fierté ? Explique-moi ce qui est à envier là-dedans ? »

Absence de réponse. Lisa en cherchait une. Une réponse percutante. Mais tout ce qu'elle fit ne fut que dévisager la verte assise en face d'elle avec un regard qui signifiait : « attend que je revienne en force et tu verras ! » Face à elle, Juliette lui jeta le même sourire exagéré que Lisa lui avait jeté quelques secondes plus tôt.

Si des petits moments entre filles comme celui-ci n'avaient pas eu lieu depuis longtemps, c'était bien parce qu'elles n'éprouvaient plus de plaisir à se retrouver toutes ensembles. Leur clan soudé au départ de la première année, c'était au fil des années dissout jusqu'à complètement exploser. Des personnalités avaient évolué, certaines s'étaient révélées, d'autres s'étaient endurcies, toutes avaient changé depuis le début de leur scolarité. Elles n'étaient plus les fillettes qui entraient pour apprendre dans une école avec en tête, la belle formule : « le monde est beau, le monde est gentil ».

Juliette finit sa Bière au Beurre le plus rapidement possible pour quitter cet endroit qu'elle ne supportait plus avec toutes ces personnes les unes les plus fausses que les autres. En plus de la chaleur habituelle des Trois Balais, cette tension entre elles ne faisait qu'augmenter la température. Les autres aussi en faisaient de même. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire, plus à rien à mettre au clair. Ces retrouvailles auraient au moins eu le mérite de les mettre toutes sur le même point, de connaître leurs ennemies, comme leurs amies. Ce fut Marion et Nono qui quittèrent le bar avec un signe de tête par politesse. La porte se refermait lorsque Juliette et Inézia se levaient. Elles lancèrent un simple : « à plus » en direction de Pansy et Millicent, aucun regard pour les deux autres, Lisa et Daphné, avant de quitter elles aussi les Trois Balais. Au moment où elles partaient, les chaises de Lisa et Daphné raclèrent signe qu'elles sortaient elles aussi. Pansy et Millicent étaient donc seules à une grande table pour huit. Ces huit chaises vides étaient la représentation parfaite dans laquelle se trouvaient les relations entre les filles de Serpentard de quatrième année. Des fantômes, rien de plus. Une relation fantôme et artificielle. Il ne servait à rien de le nier, des clans s'étaient formés au fil des années et les clans se défiaient entre eux.

* * *

><p>Théodore avait décidé de virer à gauche. Juliette suivit le mouvement de sa langue, sa bouche collée contre la sienne. Les mains du jeune garçon ne cessaient de la caresser et de l'étreindre pour lui procurer de la chaleur jusqu'à halètement. De son côté, Juliette le pressait contre elle donnant de l'impulsion dans leur baiser fougueux. Une séance de bécotage qui avait lieu dans la salle des trophées, là où tous les couples avaient pour habitude de se retrouver à des heures tardives. La salle des trophées n'étaient pas réputée seulement pour les montagnes de trophées que Poudlard avait accumulés au fil des siècles mais pour les rendez-vous de bécotage entre couple.<p>

« S'il vous plaît ! » Intervint une voix.

Cette voix mit un terme à leur baiser. Les deux verts se retirèrent et sans se lâcher l'un à l'autre, ils dévisagèrent celui qui avait réussi à leur gâcher ce moment. Pour la troisième fois de leur nombreuse séance de bécotage, ils découvrirent Percy Weasley, le préfet des Gryffondor et le préfet-en-chef qui plus est.

« Cela fait la troisième fois que je vous reprends à une heure aussi tardive dans cette salle à vous… bref, pour non respect du couvre-feu et de la bienséance à respecter dans l'enceinte du château, donc pour faire court : pour non respect du règlement, je vous annonce que vous irez en retenue d'une heure et ce à décidé et à mettre au point demain matin pour…

_C'est ça Weasley, le coupa Juliette en levant les yeux l'air lasse. Fait briller ton insigne de préfet-en-chef.

_Miss. Gadish ! L'arrêta Percy. Vous vous trouvez en présence d'un préfet mais aussi du préfet-en-chef ! Vous n'êtes pas dans la situation où vous pourrez riposter. Je vous suggère fortement de rejoindre vos dortoirs.

_D'accord, on y va Monsieur le Préfet-en-chef, ricana Juliette d'un regard intimidant qui fit déglutir Percy.

_Cool ton Pog, commenta Théodore en désignant son insigne de préfet-en-chef.

_C'est un insigne ! » Cria Percy outré.

Les deux verts ne prirent même pas la peine de se retourner. Ils sortirent de la salle des trophées en se tenant la main et retrouvèrent l'air frais et humide des cachots. Ils traversèrent ensembles le tableau qui servait d'entrée à leur salle commune et avant de se quitter, se retrouvèrent encore quelques instants.

« Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il avec l'accent bulgare.

_Je t'aime. » Lui répondit-elle avec l'accent français.

Puis après un baiser, ils se lâchèrent enfin pour rentrer dans leur dortoir. Mignon ou ridicule – à vous de choisir – ils avaient inauguré ce petit jeu de se parler avec les accents qu'utilisaient leurs invités de Beaubâton et de Durmstrang lorsqu'ils se mettaient à parler l'anglais.

Lorsque la jeune fille rentra dans le dortoir, certaines vertes n'étaient pas encore couchées. Pansy et Millicent parlaient ensembles, emmitouflées dans leurs couvertures. Lisa et Daphné occupaient le poêle pour discuter. Inézia et Nono devaient déjà dormir puisque les rideaux de leurs deux lits à baldaquin étaient tirés. Marion lisait comme tous les soirs, sa lampe de chevet allumée. Elle leva simplement les yeux vers sa cousine lorsqu'elle entendit la porte du dortoir se refermer.

Juliette ne perdit pas de minute pour enfiler son pyjama et aller se brosser les dents dans la salle de bain. Elle revint ensuite dans les dortoirs avec une brosse à cheveux qu'elle posa sur sa table de chevet. En se retournant, elle sursauta légèrement car sa cousine, Marion, se tenait derrière elle. Celle-ci lui accorda un léger sourire avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de sa cousine. Juliette suivit son mouvement, devinant qu'elle souhaitait parler.

« T'étais avec Théodore ? » Demanda-t-elle directement dans un murmure pour ne pas réveiller celles qui dormaient.

Juliette ne répondit pas. Elle devinait parfaitement où elle voulait en venir. Au moins, sa cousine avait le mérite d'engager le sujet directement sans chercher à tourner autour du pot pour préparer le terrain. La verte n'aurait peut-être pas supporté de la voir tâter le terrain avant d'engager le sujet qui devait la travailler depuis la soirée de samedi dernier.

« Tu ne veux pas répondre ? Reprit Marion sèchement sur un ton si froid qu'il en surprit Juliette.

_Je sais ce que tu vas dire… Soupira-t-elle pour toute réponse.

_Bien, ça m'évitera de tout t'expliquer.

_Tais-toi, lui ordonna Juliette avec un regard méprisant.

_Tu savais que Nono était sur Théodore, continua tout de même Marion. Tu le savais et t'en as fait qu'à ta tête.

_Attend, et si moi aussi j'étais sur lui ? Hein ? Tu n'y as pas pensé à ça, évidemment !

_Oh si, j'y ai pensé ! Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Tu ne l'aimes pas, je le sais. T'en as même rien à faire de lui. Tu t'en fiche ! C'est un passe-temps, c'est tout.

_Tu ne sais même pas ce que tu dis, trancha Juliette en lui lançant un regard noir.

_Si, je le sais !

_Non, tu ne sais pas !

_Arrête ! Arrête ! Arrête ! La stoppa Marion ce qui surprit sa cousine. Tu savais que Nono voulait être avec lui et tu savais qu'elle comptait l'approcher pendant la soirée, et tu lui as mis des bâtons dans les roues parce que tu savais très bien que Théodore avait encore des sentiments pour toi. Tu le savais et t'as quand même agis.

_Je peux dire la même chose, ricana-t-elle. Tu savais que Millicent, Daphné et Inézia étaient sur Claude, et toi aussi t'en as quand même joué.

_Pour Inézia, je ne le savais pas, merci de me l'apprendre. Et ce n'est pas du tout la même chose. Nono était censée être ton amie !

_Depuis quand elle m'aime bien celle-là ! Lui cracha Juliette agacée par cette discussion. Vas-y, fais-moi croire qu'elle avait de l'affection pour moi ! Vas-y, prend son parti !

_Tu ne l'aimes pas ! S'écria Marion pour insister. Je le sais, tu n'en as rien à faire de Théodore ! Nono, au contraire, si ! Ça t'a servi à quoi ? A montrer que tu pouvais plaire autant que Lisa ? Wah, je suis épatée… ! S'exclama-t-elle ironiquement.

_Tu comptes me faire la morale toute la nuit ? Souffla Juliette d'exaspération. Tu prends son parti, tu te ranges carrément de son côté. Tu n'essaies même pas de relativiser. C'est Théodore ! Ce n'est pas comme si on parlait de la fin du monde, quand même ! Je ne t'ai rien dit pour Inézia, je n'ai pas pris son parti, je n'ai même pas essayé de la défendre ! Pas une seule fois je suis venue vers toi pour t'en parler ! Je suis restée neutre et toi tu… Tu me dégoûtes ! Lui cracha-t-elle. Merde, je suis ta cousine ! Tu me connais depuis quatorze ans et elle, depuis seulement quatre ans, et tu la défends, elle !

_Je la défends parce que je défends le côté juste ! Ce n'est pas juste ce que t'as fait à la soirée. Tu ne l'aimes pas alors qu'elle oui ! C'est ça qui m'énerve chez toi. Tu ne penses qu'à toi, t'es égoïste !

_Ah, excuse-moi ! Je suis tellement désolé ! » Lui balança Juliette avec exagération.

Sa cousine se leva en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle commença à partir lorsqu'elle se retourna comme pour dire encore quelque chose, puis, finalement, elle décida de s'abstenir ce que Juliette jugea comme une décision sage. Rageusement, elle tira les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin puis rabattit les couvertures sur elle. Elle était en colère, oui ! Très en colère contre sa cousine ! Marion avait l'absurdité de défendre Nono qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quatre ans. Et elle, alors ? Où se plaçait Juliette dans tout ceci ? Pas une seule fois, Marion n'avait essayé de relativiser et de prendre un parti neutre. Et puis, c'était seulement Théodore, pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire. Nono n'avait qu'à tourné la page car il ne servait à rien de ruminer sur cela.


	53. Marion dans la tourmente

**Chapitre 51 : Marion dans la tourmente**

_Mercredi 15 septembre 1994_

_Cher Journal,_

_Je ne comprends pas. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. C'est pourquoi je viens te demander conseil. Comment arranger cette situation ? Elle empire de jour en jour. Et toutes les situations sont englobées dans le même panier. Tout d'abord, celle de Juliette, Nono et Théodore. J'essaye de comprendre ce qui à poussé Juliette à agir comme ça. Et pourquoi ne comprend-t-elle pas elle-même ? Est-ce de l'égoïsme plus que je ne le pensais ? Ou l'aime-t-elle au fond d'elle ? Non, cette dernière solution me paraît impossible. Je le sais, je la connais tout de même. Enfin, pas si bien que ça car je n'arrive à comprendre. Pourquoi refuse-t-elle, si elle ne l'aime pas, de le laisser ? Théodore l'aime, ça se voit. Seulement, il est gentil, adorable comme garçon, et elle peut le mener par le bout du nez comme elle l'entend. C'est ça, elle le traîne comme une marionnette, un jouet. Alors, comment aider Nono ? Si Juliette refuse de se retirer, comment arranger la situation ? Dans un sens, je ne devrais pas me mêler à cette affaire mais Nono m'aide elle aussi dans mon affaire. On s'entre-aide ensemble. Il va falloir peut-être laisser le temps passer et voir comment cette situation évolue… Je ne peux pas me couper en deux, tout de même ! Je ne peux pas être du côté de Juliette et du côté de Nono. Être neutre ? Comment être neutre quand votre amie brûle pour un garçon qui aime sa cousine qui elle, ne l'aime pas en retour ? Le côté juste me paraît évident, non ? Peut-être ais-je tords et peut-être devrais-je juste laisser les choses se dérouler ? Après avoir « parler » avec Juliette, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire d'autre._

_Il y a ensuite le problème de ma situation. Où en suis-je ? Et même qui suis-je ? Telle est la question. J'avoue que je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis dans cette affaire. Et là aussi, je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Oui, je fais beaucoup de répétition du verbe « comprendre » mais c'est justement le problème ! Comprendre ! Je dois d'abord comprendre avant de pouvoir agir. Et pour cette situation, je ne peux pas laisser les choses se dérouler puisque je tiens le rôle principal dans cette affaire. Youpi… Ça ne m'enchante pas du tout ! Pourquoi embrasser quelqu'un, lui donner de faux espoirs, et l'ignorer par la suite ? Le plaisir simple d'avoir fait du mal à quelqu'un ? Est-ce ça ? Ce serait ridicule mais pourtant… sûrement. Le simple fait de savoir que quelqu'un souffre peut procurer du plaisir à certaines personnes viles. Mais Claude, tout de même ! Je le connais, depuis quatre ans je le considérais presque comme mon meilleur ami… je pensais le connaître alors que peut-être non. J'ai traîné avec lui pendant quatre ans avec Nono et Théodore. Faut-il qu'il y ait de nouveau des clans à Serpentard ? Je ne peux pas laisser les choses se dérouler puisqu'elles vont empirer sinon. La seule solution que j'ai trouvé, c'est de lui parler et de s'expliquer. Cela fait quand même depuis samedi que ça traîne. Encore faudrait-il que je le croise puisqu'il m'évite. Et surtout qu'il soit seul ! Parce qu'évidemment, s'il est avec ses amis, ça risque d'être un peu pitoyable si j'arrive en mode incruste. Surtout que comme il sera avec des amis, il m'ignorera sûrement rien que pour le plaisir de m'envoyer un vent. Bref, il faut vraiment que le moment se présente. Et à ce moment-là, il faut aussi que j'ai le courage de provoquer cette explication où je risque de m'en prendre plein la face. Oh puis tant pis ! Il aura beau m'insulter, me blesser encore, j'ai assez souffert depuis samedi, ça ne sera rien comparé à ce que j'ai déjà ressenti. Et au moins, les choses seront claires et j'arrêterais de me tracasser pour ça._

_Bisous,_

_Marion._

La cousine referma violemment son journal qu'elle rangea dans sa valise ensuite. Elle était décidée ! Oui, elle était bien décidée à trouver Claude et à lui parler face à face. Plus motivée que jamais, elle sortit des dortoirs et sortit ensuite de la salle commune. Elle marchait dans les cachots, avec la ferme intention de s'expliquer. Claude allait arrêter de la prendre pour une idiote ! Elle allait se faire entendre en ce mercredi 15 septembre 1994 ! _*Vas-y Marion !* _S'encouragea-t-elle solitairement. Durant le trajet qui l'emmenait à la recherche du jeune garçon, elle ne cessait de se poser des questions. Des questions qui la préoccupaient depuis le fameux samedi soir, jour où tout avait basculé. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que sa cousine ne se décide à lancer une soirée verte ? Si Juliette n'avait pas organisé cette soirée - qui avait ravi tout le monde avant que les choses ne dérapent - est-ce que la situation serait restée comme elle l'était avant ? C'est-à-dire, parfaite : Nono, Théodore, Claude et elle, des amis comme les quatre ans précédemment. Est-ce que Marion aurait le courage d'affronter Claude ? Ou même, pourrait-elle réagir assez tôt et au bon moment lorsqu'elle le croiserait ? Et si elle ne le croisait pas ? Jusqu'à quand devrait-elle alors attendre pour lui parler ? Saurait-elle le provoquer ? Saurait-elle se faire entendre ? Et comment allait-il réagir ? Tant de questions qui attendaient toutes une réponse. Marion avait trop attendu, elle ne pouvait plus contenir ces questions dans sa tête, il fallait qu'elle sache. Elle désirait connaître la raison de ce comportement étrange qui l'avait surprise, elle, tout aussi bien que les autres. Avant ceci, ils étaient presque inséparables. Nono, Théodore, Claude et elle avaient souvent l'habitude d'être ensembles. Mais tout avait changé depuis cette soirée.

Il venait. Ses pas résonnaient dans les couloirs vident en ce mercredi après-midi. Sa longue silhouette reconnaissable de loin avançait peu à peu à elle. C'était comme si cette rencontre avait été prévu, comme s'il venait à elle de lui-même. Marion devait se l'admettre qu'il était éblouissant. Très grand, avec un corps bien élancé, toujours bien habillé d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir qui le rendait absolument irrésistible. Ses cheveux noirs à semi en bataille, semi coiffé, lui donnait un charme. Ses yeux noirs étaient… étaient noirs. Marion se surprit à l'admirer après l'avoir bien décrypté. Lui, en revanche, ne l'admira pas et sans un regard, lui passa à côté.

En ce moment-là, la jeune fille se mit à le détester. C'était très étrange en elle, tantôt elle l'admirait, tantôt elle le détestait. Claude venait de lui passer devant, comme à chaque fois, sans lui accorder un regard, même pas celui qu'il lui lançait amicalement autrefois. Dégoûtée, outrée, elle s'arrêta dans les couloirs et se retourna. Il s'éloignait d'elle sans même se presser, sans même avoir honte de ne pas lui accorder la moindre importance. La verte ouvrit la bouche pour l'interpeller lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait absolument pas ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Comment l'appeler ? _*Hey toi ! Ou peut-être : Toi là-bas, l'imbécile ! Hummm… non. Ou encore : T'as le culot de me passer devant sans même prendre ton courage à deux mains pour m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ! Euh, non là c'est sûr qu'il continu sa route sans se retourner.* _

« Claude ! » L'appela-t-elle.

La solution la plus simple était souvent la meilleure. Il ne fallait pas chercher à se compliquer la vie. Dans un premier temps, il ne s'arrêta pas et continua sa route. Marion craint qu'il ne l'ignore et ne fasse comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Puis, dans un second temps, il ralentit avant de s'arrêter. Alors, la température monta en Marion qui chercha quoi lui dire. Comment débuter la conversation ? Par où commencer pour bien comprendre ? Elle commença à trembler lorsqu'il se retourna. Elle eut peur que ses jambes ne se dérobent sous elle tant elle se sentait faible et tremblante.

« Je… euh… » Hésita-t-elle en avalant sa salive.

_*Par le caleçon de Merlin, par où commencer ?* _Se demandait-elle en réussissant à coordonner son esprit - ce qui était déjà un bon début.

« Bon, se lança-t-elle. Je n'ai pas apprécié qu'on se croise et que tu m'ignores alors que… voilà, à la soirée tu ne m'avais pas vraiment fait comprendre qu'on ne se parlait plus. » Déballa-t-elle.

_*Pour quelqu'un qui tremble, je trouve que je m'en sors plutôt pas mal. Vas-y, trouve un argument pour t'expliquer.* _Lorsqu'elle avait parlé, Claude avait baissé les yeux. _*C'est bien, t'as honte ! Tu n'assumes pas devant moi. Au moins, ça prouve que tu n'en es pas si fier que ça.* _Elle le vit avaler sa salive, se racler la gorge, lui aussi devait être aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle.

« Je vois, fit-il. En fait, je crois qu'on s'est mal compris. Tu pensais qu'on sortait ensemble, c'est ça ? Sauf que je n'avais pas assez de sentiments. Et justement, j'avais peur que tu le prennes mal…

_Pff… C'est n'importe quoi, lança-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait mal, ok ? S'emporta-t-il soudainement agacé. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu. Je n'ai pas assuré, je le sais. Sauf que je ne savais pas comment te le dire, c'était ça le problème, j'avais peur de ta réaction.

_T'aurais dû me le dire. J'aurais préféré que tu me le dises franchement, plutôt que de m'ignorer. J'aurais encaissé que t'avais pas assez de sentiments. Au pire, je n'en avais rien à faire de ça ! Mais tu m'as ignoré durant presque une semaine et c'est surtout ça que je n'ai pas apprécié.

_Ouais, je suis désolé. Je regrette, je n'aurais pas dû te faire ça.

_Ouais.

_Ouais. »

_*En fait, ça se passe mieux que prévu. Je suis surprise qu'il réagisse comme ça. Je pensais qu'il allait m'envoyer balader, pas du tout.* _Songea-t-elle lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire.

« Bon… Lâcha-t-elle. Merci, je pense que j'ai compris maintenant.

_Ouais.

_Bah euh… à plus, quoi. »

Ils échangèrent un regard avant que chacun ne repartent dans sa direction, comme pour s'assurer qu'aucun d'eux ne désiraient rajouter quelque chose. Marion marchait donc dans les couloirs en ruminant sur cette conversation. A la réflexion, rien n'avait changé après cela. Enfin peut-être un peu, elle ne risquait plus de se poser des questions sur cette fameuse soirée. Mais leur amitié avait disparu. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas espéré qu'en une conversation leur amitié serait rétablie. Il fallait bien plus que ça pour rétablir une amitié détruite par une simple soirée. _*C'est quand même dingue, en une soirée… VLAN ! Tout est parti en vrille, plus rien. Tout a été détruit, disparu, etc. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a été faire une soirée Juliette aussi ? Pas de soirée à Serpentard et ça marchait très bien. Enfin, pas si bien que ça mais avec cette soirée, ça a empiré.* _

Marion s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et regarda autour d'elle en se demandant pourquoi elle se promenait toute seule dans le château. Elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici maintenant qu'elle lui avait parlé. _*Une pauvre fille qui se déplace seule dans les couloirs du château. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis montée au quatrième étage, ça n'a servi à rien ce détour inutile.* _Elle fit donc demi-tour et entreprit de descendre les étages pour rejoindre sa salle commune. Au moins, maintenant, elle avait réussi à avoir les réponses à une partie des questions qu'elle se posait. Était-elle décidée à lui pardonner ? L'avenir nous le dirait, elle n'y penserait même pas, cela viendrait sans doute spontanément. Tandis qu'elle marchait, elle songeait à Nono qui était restée dans les dortoirs pour réviser leur prochain devoir en Métamorphose que la vieille McGo avait cru bon de leur donné deux jours à l'avance seulement.

En entrant dans les dortoirs, Nono se redressa et d'un simple regard, lui posa la question qui devait lui brûler la langue.

« Oui, je l'ai vu, répondit Marion.

_Et alors ? L'encouragea-t-elle.

_Alors, pas grand-chose… Ouais, j'aurais peut-être dû m'énerver plus.

_Tu ne t'es pas énervée !

_Bah… non. En fait, c'était plutôt une conversation très courte du genre : voilà, je t'explique ensuite tu me laisses tranquille.

_Mais ça craint, t'aurais dû lui crier dessus presque ! Il fallait que tu te fasses entendre, qu'il comprenne que tu n'es pas comme la Lisa qu'il pourrait tripoter comme il voudrait. T'avais dit qu'il allait s'en prendre plein la gueule !

_Ouais, mais… c'était plus facile à dire. Devant lui, je n'ai pas osé.

_Tu crains, t'aurais trop dû. Maintenant, il va se dire que voilà, il pourra recommencer parce que tu ne diras rien, t'iras juste lui parler pour dire : t'as fais ça, et je n'ai pas aimé. Point final.

_Si on se reparle un jour, parce que c'était plutôt froid comme conversation. On était à dix pas l'un de l'autre, on se regardait à peine et c'était… voilà, quoi. On a fini par : « ouais, à plus. »

_Tu lui as dit « à plus » ! S'horrifia Nono.

_Euh… ouais… Pourquoi ? Il ne fallait pas ?

_Absolument pas ! Purée, mais tu n'as trop pas assuré sur ce coup-ci ! T'aurais dire un truc, genre comme si tu n'en avais rien à foutre de sa gueule. Pour bien le rabaisser dans son égo, qu'il comprenne bien que ce n'est pas le roi ici et que toi, tu t'en fiche de lui. C'est qu'un gars de passage.

_Ouais… je n'ai pas osé. En même temps, je n'en avais pas rien à foutre de sa gueule.

_Mais justement, tu ne devais pas lui laissé voir. Bon, bref ! On va rattraper le coup, demain tu ne le regardes même pas. Tu ne lui dis rien, tu passes tout droit pour bien lui faire comprendre que voilà, c'est fini, vous vous êtes expliqués et c'est tout.

_Je ne pourrais même pas lui jeter un tout petit coup d'œil pour voir s'il me regarde ?

_Non rien, tu l'oublies !

_Même pas un tout petit coup d'œil ? Insista Marion.

_Non, je te dis ! Si tu veux, je regardais discrètement s'il te regarde. Mais toi, tu dois absolument joué la fille indifférente qui est passée à autre chose.

_Ouais, t'as raison, admit finalement Marion. Je vais arriver dans la Grande Salle pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner et c'est tout.

_Ouais, aller tape-là ! »


	54. Louise est d'humeur morose

**Chapitre 52 : Louise est d'humeur morose**

Louise regardait les élèves courageux mettre leur nom dans la coupe de feu. Les élèves plus jeunes qui ne pouvaient mettre le leur venaient quand même pour assister à cette cérémonie. Tous les élèves âgés et courageux avaient inscrit leur nom sur un morceau de parchemin et passaient chacun à leur tour devant la coupe de feu pour le jeter dans les flammes. Un cercle de lumière entourait cette coupe qui fascinait la plupart des élèves. Les flammes bleues dansaient lorsqu'un morceau de parchemin était jeté dedans pour l'aspirer. Ce cercle lumineux avait été tracé par le professeur Dumbledore en guise de limite d'âge. Elle empêchait les élèves trop jeunes – qui n'avaient pas dix-sept ans – de s'approcher de la coupe pour mettre leur nom.

« C'est lui ! » Gloussèrent les filles installées à côté de la cousine.

Romilda et Léa agrippaient une pauvre Ginny, assise au milieu d'elles, lorsque Cédric Diggory arriva pour mettre son nom dans la coupe de feu. Elles applaudirent dès que la coupe eut aspiré son morceau de parchemin. Louise les observait avec un sourire amusé. En effet, elle ne voyait absolument pas ce que toutes les filles trouvaient au jeune homme de Poufsouffle.

« Il dégage un de ces charmes ! Soupira Léa en agitant la main pour se faire de l'air.

_Il a un sourire à en tomber par terre, avoua Romilda en se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

_Et c'est vrai qu'il est bien foutu, admit Ginny.

_Ah, enfin une qui sait bien regarder ! S'exclama Léa en jetant un coup d'œil à sa cousine assise à ses côtés.

_Je reste sur ma première impression, je ne vois absolument ce qu'il dégage, persista Louise.

_Mais regarde-le enfin !

_Je le regarde, et je ne vois toujours rien.

_C'est bon, c'est juste Diggory, coupa Colin qui levait les yeux au ciel.

_Juste Diggory ? C'est Cédric Diggory ! Précisa Léa.

_Et moi, je suis Colin Crivey, répliqua-t-elle en bombant son petit torse puérilement ridicule comparé à celui qu'arborait Cédric.

_Oui, oui, c'est ça. Chacun à sa place. » Ricana Léa.

Les Gryffondor partirent dans un éclat de rire qui fut vite stoppé par l'arrivée de Viktor Krum. A ce moment-là, Léa agrippa les mains des filles qui se trouvaient à proximité, c'est-à-dire Ginny et Louise, et commença à respirer d'une façon hystérique.

« C'est Viktor Krum ! L'imitèrent les deux garçons, Antoine et Colin derrière elle.

_Vas-y, respire Léa, l'encouragea Louise qui ricanait dans son coin.

_Avoue, que quand même, pour Viktor Krum tu vas crier avec moi ! Lui lança Léa.

_Non, non. Chacun à sa place, comme tu l'as dis. Moi je crie pendant les matchs, dans les autres cas, je te laisse passer pour l'hystérique de service.

_Avec vous, on s'ennuierait vite si je n'étais pas là pour délirer un peu. On s'en fiche de ce que les autres ils pensent. Viktor Krum ! » Cria-t-elle lorsqu'il eut mis son morceau de parchemin dans la coupe de feu.

Tout en regardant son idole passer à quelques centimètres d'elle, Louise remarqua un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

« Moi, je le fais sourire, au moins, annonça Léa fière d'elle. Et toc ! »

_*Elle me nargue exprès pour que je l'accompagne dans son attitude hystérique mais elle peut rêver. Je ne crierais pas comme elle au milieu de la pièce, même pour Krum.* _La jeune fille retourna son regard sur la coupe de feu dont la flamme bleue brillait d'une lueur mystérieuse en éclairant la pièce. D'autres élèves passèrent chacun leur tour pour mettre leur nom dans la coupe. Si Louise avait eu l'âge requis, elle aurait sûrement osé y mettre le sien. Représenter son école, devenir la championne et être reconnu par tous. Devenir le modèle de personnes plus jeunes qu'elle. En un simple mot : la gloire. On la verrait comme quelqu'un de bien et non comme une fille beaucoup mûre que celles de son âge. A côté d'elle, Léa riait comme toujours et se donnait encore en spectacle au milieu de la pièce. Au bout d'un moment, certains finissaient par sourire en voyant cette jeune fille insouciante et extravertie. Louise commençait à s'apercevoir de leur différence au fil des années. Bien que proches, elles étaient toutes les deux très différentes. Louise était plus posée que sa cousine, plus mûre et plus calme. Tandis que Léa se laissait souvent dépasser par ses émotions et se souciait peu de ce que l'on pouvait dire sur elle.

On pouvait bien complimenter Louise pour son esprit mûr et son calme exemplaire comparé à sa cousine Léa à qui on faisait sans cesse des reproches sur son comportement, mais celle qui était beaucoup drôle et beaucoup plus intéressante c'était bien Léa. Parfois, Louise se surprenait à envier sa cousine pour son comportement extraverti. La jeune fille avait, en effet, du mal à se trouver drôle et loquace. Quel intérêt de parler à une fille comme elle qui avait l'esprit plus mûr que les autres et donc pas les mêmes réflexions et les mêmes pensées que les ceux de son âge ? Par sa taille, on la confondait souvent avec quelqu'un de plus âgé. On lui donnait facilement quinze ans alors qu'elle n'en avait que treize. Elle aurait bien aimé avoir l'humour de sa cousine, être décontractée comme elle et ne pas se soucier des autres. _*Suis-je la seule de mon âge à me sentir différente des autres ? Ou est-ce justement commun à tous ceux de mon âge ? C'est ça l'adolescence ?* _Des questions tout à fait ridicules, que se posaient sans aucun doute plusieurs élèves au fond d'eux-mêmes.

« On y va Louise ? » L'appela Ginny tandis que les autres s'étaient déjà levés.

Nul doute que Ginny avait elle aussi traversé une période difficile durant sa première année scolaire. Louise se rappelait encore de la manière complexée avec laquelle la rousse s'adressait aux gens de sa maison, autrefois. Mais elle s'était libérée de ce mal qui la rongeait et l'on pouvait reconnaître une personne pleine de sûreté en elle, dès à présent. Louise saurait-elle rebondir tout comme Ginny ?

* * *

><p>Les quatre jeunes filles rouges étaient près du lac et profitaient des derniers rayons de soleil avant que le froid ne s'installe de nouveau pour une longue durée sur le château de Poudlard. Assises dans l'herbe, elles observaient l'horizon avec le bateau de Durmstrang qui se détachait du lac et du ciel. C'était la première fois qu'elles avaient vraiment conscientes du beau paysage qui s'offrait à elle.<p>

« Franchement, avec le bateau, on a vraiment un paysage qui rivaliserait avec les plus beau tableau des grands peintres, lança Ginny.

_C'est vrai qu'on… »

Elles interrompirent leur conversation lorsqu'un groupe de garçons les sifflèrent. Aussitôt, les gloussements fusèrent chez les rouges sauf pour Louise. _*On est reparti dans le cul-cul la praline. Bienvenue au pays de Candy…* _Songea-t-elle en soupirant.

Les trois filles ne cessaient de se toucher les cheveux en gloussant. On venait de les siffler… _*Wahou…* _Avec l'arrivée de l'hiver, Louise était toujours de mauvaise humeur. Bien que les batailles de boules de neige fussent amusantes, elle préférait mille fois le soleil de Corse qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle après cet été.

« Le plus grand, c'est le mien, se disputaient-elles.

_Tu prends lequel Loulou ?

_Aucun des quatre, ils sont répugnants, répondit-elle.

_Oh aller, ça fait trois ans que tu dis la même chose, lui lança Léa. Franchement, tu n'as pas bien regardé. Je suis sûre qu'il y en a un qui pourrait te plaire. Tu vas finir vieille fille sinon.

_Non mais quand même, je n'irais vers un polio qui siffle des filles qu'il voit de loin.

_Ce sont des garçons, assura Romilda.

_La définition ! Ricana Louise.

_Ah non mais tu ne te la joues pas comme ma vieille tante Muriel ! L'avertit Ginny. Je refuse de voir Louise finir comme elle. On va t'en trouver un.

_Ah oui, un beau gosse pour Louise ! S'emporta Romilda. On va te trouver un gars, un qui sera à la hauteur pour toi, lui promit-elle.

_C'est ça, je suis capable de chercher toute seule, se défendit l'intéressée.

_Jusqu'à présent, tu ne nous l'as pas vraiment prouvé, ricanèrent-elles.

_Si même Cédric Diggory ne lui convient pas, ça va être dur à trouver, se souvint Léa.

_Oh, mais laissez-moi avec votre Diggory ! J'ai l'impression que c'est un crime de ne pas voir « son charme » comme vous dîtes, se moqua-t-elle.

_Tu mériterais d'aller à la prison d'Azkaban pour ça, la taquina Léa. Non mais je suis sûre que si tu te mets vraiment à chercher, t'en trouveras un. Et tu dois laisser une chance à Kevin, n'oublies pas !

_Qui sais ? Il pourrait finalement te plaire, ricana Romilda.

_Arrêtez, j'en ai des frissons. Il me répugne !

_Mais arrêtez, il ne vous a rien fait ce pauvre petit Kevin, le défendit Léa. Il est juste stressé et mal dans sa peau. Je fais tout ce que je peux pour l'aider mais si tu m'aidais Louise, ce serait pas mal.

_T'aider à quoi ! On n'est pas ses parents, quand même ! On ne joue plus au papa et à la maman, c'est bon, je ne suis pas ici pour faire la garderie.

_Tu n'es pas drôle, l'accusa Léa. Le pauvre essaie de faire de son mieux pour s'intégrer dans cette société et vous vous moquez de lui.

_Tu le coach ? Intervint Romilda. Bien, conseille-lui d'aller s'acheter un shampoing, ce serait un bon début.

_Je proteste ! S'indigna Léa.

_Chuuut… Lui recommanda Louise. Arrête de parler de lui, j'en ai déjà plein la tête quand je le vois alors inutile d'en rajouter.

_Alors qui ?

_Ah mais je ne sais pas ! C'est vous qui êtes censée chercher, se moqua Louise.

_Si tu ne nous aides pas…

_Au pire, la coupe-t-elle. On pourrait continuer à admirer le paysage et à glousser dès qu'on vient nous siffler, non ? »

Aucune n'ajouta quelque chose à ceci. Il était sûrement préférable de se taire. Louise commençait à être agacée à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Qu'on la laisse donc tranquille pour se trouver quelqu'un ! Pourquoi donc la presser comme ça ? Ce n'était, pour le moment, pas ses premières préoccupations, pas du tout.


	55. Un conflit, une rupture, un pardon, et

**En réponse à la review de Manon :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review! J'étais très contente en la lisant, elle était encourageante. Elle m'a faite plaisir ! En espérant que tu suivras jusqu'au bout l'histoire de ces quatre cousines un peu déjantées, car oui, je compte bien aller jusqu'au tome 7 et même plus. Merci à toi !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 53 : Un conflit, une rupture, un pardon et un coup de foudre<span>**

Guillaume entra dans la Grande Salle plongée dans le noir. Quelques lampes étaient encore allumées faiblement mais seule la Coupe de Feu éclairait véritablement, de sa flamme bleue, la pièce où tous les élèves s'étaient rassemblés. Le grand moment était venu. Après que tous les courageux eussent osé mettre leur nom dans la coupe, le moment où l'on connaîtrait les trois champions de Poudlard, Beaubâton et Durmstrang, était arrivé. Le garçon s'installa avec Malcom Baddock et Graham Pritchard sur ses talons. Les élèves autour d'eux semblaient très agités. Ils voulaient connaître les champions sans plus tarder afin que le tournoi puisse commencer dans les plus brefs délais. Guillaume restait plutôt calme, non pas que ce Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ne lui plaisait pas, bien au contraire, mais plus parce qu'il ne trouvait pas de réjouissance à se comporter comme… sa cousine Léa, par exemple. Le gamin baissa la tête, ayant soudainement une obsession pour le bois poli de la table, lorsque cette dernière lui adressa un grand signe de la main. Non, il ne l'avait pas vu, surtout pas. Malcom et Graham restaient aussi calmes, ne prêtant pas grand intérêt à toute l'agitation de cette Grande Salle.

« Tout ça devient ridicule, soupira Graham.

_Je suis bien d'accord. » Répondit le jeune Clerwood dans un soupir.

Sa sœur arrivait justement, bras dessus, bras dessous, avec son amie Nono. Toutes les deux semblaient contenir leur excitation. Guillaume remerciait Merlin de lui avoir donné une sœur convenable, lorsqu'il l'entendit couiner alors que les lumières s'éteignaient complètement. Sa sœur, ou plutôt la godiche qui avait un quelconque lien de parenté avec lui, avait oublié toutes bonnes formes de bienséance dans le noir, éclairé faiblement par l'unique flamme bleue de la Coupe de Feu. Marion et Nono n'étaient pas bien loin des trois jeunes garçons. Et Guillaume les entendait ! Il les entendait couiner, glousser, ricaner, chuchoter – ou plutôt parler à voix haute en ayant l'impression de chuchoter, c'était typiquement sa sœur tout craché ! – et même se pincer la peau lorsqu'elles étaient au bord de l'euphorie. Le jeune frère ne put s'empêcher un soupir. Qu'il avait honte dans ces moments-là ! Mais il était temps de connaître leurs trois champions.

Le professeur Dumbledore s'avançait justement vers la flamme. La Grande Salle se plongea dans un long silence. Ils attendaient le dénouement de cette attente. Cette attente qui leur révèlerait les champions du tournoi. La flamme bleue était étincelante, presque hypnotique pour les élèves qui attendaient désespérément. Elle brûlait au creux de la coupe faite en métal, aussi haute qu'un homme, lorsqu'elle vira au rouge. Il y eut un sursaut parmi quelques élèves qui ne s'attendaient à un tel changement de couleur. Comme lorsqu'elle aspirait les parchemins des élèves où étaient inscrits leurs noms pour le tournoi, elle vacilla, s'intensifia, puis un morceau de parchemin en sortit. De la table des Serpentard, Guillaume vit le parchemin redescendre gracieusement et lentement dans la main de Dumbledore. Il y eut un nouveau grand silence durant lequel le directeur lisait ce parchemin.

« La championne de Beaubâton est Fleur Delacour ! » S'écria-t-il.

La jeune femme se leva parmi toutes celles de Beaubâton qui l'acclamaient et l'applaudissaient. Pleine de grâce et de sûreté, toute souriante et beauté, elle s'avança jusqu'à Dumbledore et lui serra la main avant de se placer au côté de la Coupe de Feu qu'elle la remercia du regard.

La coupe fit émerger un nouveau parchemin qui tomba lourdement dans les vieilles mains ridées du directeur de Poudlard. Les agitations qui avaient reprises avec la nomination de Fleur cessèrent tandis qu'il dépliait le parchemin.

« Le champion de Durmstrang est Viktor Krum ! »

Une montagne se leva au milieu des autres élèves de Durmstrang. Viktor Krum s'avança jusqu'à Dumbledore avec toute la sûreté et la confiance d'un champion. Deux des champions avaient été choisis. Beaubâton et Durmstrang avaient leurs champions qui participeraient au tournoi. Il n'en manquait plus qu'un, celui de Poudlard. Les élèves se regardèrent entre eux. Les paris avaient été faits dans toutes les maisons. On pariait beaucoup sur Angelina Johnson, poursuiveuse à Gryffondor.

La flamme devint rouge. Dumbledore tendit la main comme s'il réclamait le parchemin. Des flammes rouges jaillirent un morceau de parchemin découpé avec soin qui tomba sûrement dans les mains du vieux directeur. Comme s'ils espéraient voir eux-mêmes le nom du leur champion, les élèves tendaient le cou et essayaient de se grandir. Leur attente fut terminée lorsque le directeur s'écria fou de joie :

« Le champion de Poudlard est Cedric Diggory ! »

La Grande Salle qui comptait une majorité d'élèves de Poudlard éclata. Les élèves tapaient du poing sur les tables, des pieds sur le sol, et hurlaient le nom de leur champion. La table des Poufsouffle produisait un vacarme dans toute la salle, elle en produisait plus que les trois autres maisons au complet. Manifestement, certains Serpentard n'étaient pas satisfaits. Juliette échangeait des regards avec ceux qui étaient attablés près d'elle, interloquée par leurs éclats de joie.

« Non mais c'est une blague ? » Soupira-t-elle avec un sourire non pas de joie mais d'incompréhension et avec une touche de moquerie.

Au milieu de tout ce bruit, personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Mais Guillaume la voyait très bien et il souriait. La joie se lisait sur tous les visages. Dumbledore lui-même semblait ne pas arriver à contenir ses émotions. Léa était debout, applaudissant de toutes ses forces et hurlait le nom de son champion. Colin, assis à la table des Gryffondor, lui tirait sur sa chemise pour l'inciter à se rasseoir mais celle-ci ne lui prêtait que peu d'attention.

« BRAVO ! » Hurla-t-elle lorsque Cédric passa dans la rangée pour remercier toutes les acclamations des élèves.

Tout gêné, il lui lança un demi-sourire avec une tape sur l'épaule lorsqu'il passa. Léa restait alors immobile, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts dans une expression d'euphorie. Elle se tourna lentement, dans cette même expression vers sa cousine.

« Il m'a touché… Dit-elle dans un souffle, sa puissante voix subitement envolée. Touche mon cœur ! »

La jeune fille prit le bras de sa cousine pour le placer vers son cœur. Louise sentait très bien les battements accélérés qui illustraient l'état dans lequel Léa se trouvait.

Élise et Charlotte la regardaient jalousement car contrairement à elle, les deux fillettes étaient passées inaperçues au milieu de tous ces cris. Par-dessus, l'épaule de Louise, Léa leur tira la langue avant d'éclater de rire, sûrement devenue folle par la tape du champion sur son épaule. Elle la sentait encore comme si sa main était restée posée sur son épaule.

Toute cette joie disparue lorsque la flamme de la Coupe de Feu vira à nouveau au rouge. Tous les élèves tournèrent la tête dans un même temps pour regarder cette étrangeté. Un nouveau parchemin émergea des flammes. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers accueillait un nouveau champion. Ce quatrième parchemin tomba comme une fatalité entre les doigts de Dumbledore qui ne semblait plus rien comprendre.

« Harry Potter ! » Appela-t-il après avoir lu le parchemin.

De la même façon où toutes les têtes s'étaient tournées vers la coupe lorsque ses flammes avaient viré de nouveau au rouge, cette fois-ci toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le Gryffondor assit au fond de la Grande Salle, avec ses deux amis, Hermione et Ron. Contrairement aux exclamations qui avaient éclaté lorsque les trois champions avaient été appelés, un grand silence lourd tomba dans la Grande Salle. Léa s'était rassise, son humeur de folie l'avait abandonnée et elle regardait comme tous les autres, le Gryffondor qui semblait se tasser dans l'obscurité. Il se leva finalement, poussé par Hermione. Désorienté et complètement perdu, il regardait autour de lui, tous les visages, tous les élèves, comme s'ils lui semblaient inconnus. Il était un inconnu qui venait d'atterrir dans cette pièce et qui malgré lui devait marcher jusqu'à Dumbledore. Invisible, il aurait aimé bien l'être.

Difficilement, il arriva jusqu'au directeur. Ce silence lourd semblait s'épaissir, il rongeait chacun des élèves, les laissait stupéfaits et dans l'incompréhension. Dumbledore tendit le parchemin à l'élève qui sursauta en reconnaissant son nom dessus. Il était le quatrième champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. La Coupe de Feu avait choisi.

* * *

><p>Comment une telle histoire s'était-elle produite ? C'était ce à quoi songeait Juliette, allongée dans les couvertures de son lit. Harry Potter, le champion de Poudlard ? Qui était le meilleur entre Potter, le balafré, le pédant, et Diggory, le blaireau des blaireaux ? Juliette maudissait de tout son cœur ces deux « champions » comme les appelait-on désormais. <em>*Des champions ? Ces deux ratés ? Champions des champignons, oui !* <em>Elle était exaspérée. Ce tournoi ne lui plaisait plus. Elle n'était plus pour Poudlard. Il était évident qu'ils tomberaient tous deux face aux deux autres champions de Durmstrang et Beaubâton. La force de Krum et la rigueur Fleur saurait les tirer des trois étapes pour les mener l'un à l'autre jusqu'au trophée qu'ils se le battraient entre eux. Loin derrière, sûrement hors jeu, et ayant abandonné le tournoi, Diggory et Potter ne sauraient que leur porter honte. Non, Juliette ne supporterait pas Poudlard dans ce tournoi ! Rageusement, la jeune fille tira les couvertures pour s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de son lit rempli de chaleur.

Elle savait que ces évènements ne dérangerait pas sa cousine qui après avoir lu quelques chapitres de son livre, s'était couchée. Sûrement se posait-elle des questions dans son lit face à celui de Juliette. Mais sûrement pas les mêmes que celles de cette dernière. Sûrement des questions sur son étrange affaire avec Claude. Juliette non plus n'y comprenait pas grand-chose au comportement du garçon qui était pourtant l'un des meilleurs amis de sa cousine, mais elle ne s'en souciait guère. Et elle aurait seulement aimé que Marion en fasse de même pour elle. Ne pas se soucier de ses histoires et laisser Juliette les régler seule.

Léa devait sûrement dormir sur ses deux oreilles. Juliette devinait que la nomination de Potter ne devait pas beaucoup la déranger puisqu'elle l'appréciait. Elle devait sans aucun doute songer à Diggory, elle. La jeune fille savait que Léa devait avoir le cœur tout chamboulé après celui-ci l'eut touchée à l'épaule. Bien que ridicule, ce comportement faisait sourire Juliette sous ses couvertures. Léa… sa cousine qui voyait tout sous un second degré, qui avait de l'humour à revendre et un cœur sur la main. Insouciante à tous les problèmes qui pouvaient se poser sur son chemin. Peut-être devait-on tous être insouciants et faire la sourde-oreille aux obstacles ? Puis passer son chemin simplement en riant.

En revanche, Juliette savait que Louise se posait les mêmes questions qu'elle. La jeune fille remerciait parfois Merlin de lui avoir offert une cousine aussi ludique que Louise. Au milieu des deux folles, hystériques, qui ne savaient pratiquement que sourire et rêver, elles savaient se poser les questions. Juliette imaginait bien Louise se tourner dans son lit en se posant plusieurs questions sur les récents évènements plutôt étranges. Elle savait déjà que parmi elles, sa cousine devait surtout se demander pourquoi un quatrième champion pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? De toute façon, il ne fallait pas aller chercher bien loin, Potter ramenait toujours les ennuis.

Peut-être était-il né pour ça ? Un don inné qui attirait toutes les étrangetés du monde. Après tout, depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard, couvert de gloire parce qu'il avait soi-disant vaincu le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, nombreux évènements pour les moins étranges c'étaient produits. Pourquoi Potter faisait-il donc parti du tournoi ? Comment avait-il réussi à mettre son nom dans la coupe sans se faire repousser par la limite d'âge tracée par Dumbledore lui-même ? Qu'est-ce qu'il espérait y faire au tournoi ?

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Marion et Nono entraient dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Il y avait un grand silence inhabituel qui y régnait et pour cause, Potter mangeait seul ses toasts à la table des Gryffondor. Sans vraiment s'en soucier, les deux vertes rejoignirent la table des Serpentard. Au centre de la table, Lisa et Daphné étalaient leur journée de la veille tout en gloussant parce que Blaise et Drago semblaient les écouter. Les deux amies prirent place vers Pansy et Millicent, non loin de Claude et Théodore. On n'entendait que Lisa qui gloussait et ricanait tout en posant un coude sur l'épaule gauche de Blaise. Pansy remuait sa cuillère dans sa tasse de thé et Millicent mordait dans son toast de miel. Nerveusement, Marion se racla la gorge tout en prenant le pot de confiture qu'elle commença à étaler de sa cuillère sur son toast. Nono demanda dans un murmure à Millicent de lui passer le thé. Marion mordit dans son toast. Un coulis de confiture s'échappa de son toast pour glisser au coin de ses lèvres. Rapidement et le plus discrètement possible – en sachant que la discrétion n'existait pas chez elle – la jeune fille attrapa sa serviette pour s'essuyer. <em>*Personne n'a rien vu, non personne.*<em> Espérait-elle secrètement. Malheureusement, Pansy avait le regard fixé sur les lèvres que la jeune fille essuyait. _*Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut celle-là ? Elle me fait peur à fixer ma bouche comme ça… Merlin, si ça se trouve elle veut m'embrasser !*_ Paniquait-elle intérieurement.

Elle reposa par la suite sa serviette et entreprit tourner sa cuillère dans sa tasse de thé pour éviter que tout ne retombe dans le fond lorsqu'elle remarqua une tâche de confiture près du col de sa chemise. _*NOOOON ! La pire chose qui pouvait m'arriver est arrivée ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Un sortilège ! Il me faut un sortilège pour nettoyer tout ça, au plus vite.* _Pourvu que Nono puisse se dépêcher de manger tous les toasts qu'elle s'était préparée. Evidemment, les deux jeunes filles allaient encore être juste à l'heure pour les cours et si Marion voulait retourner dans les dortoirs pour chercher un sortilège, elle n'aurait pas le temps d'attendre que Nono mange à sa vitesse habituelle. Alors discrètement –non, la discrétion n'existait toujours pas chez Marion, ça n'avait pas changé en deux minutes – elle rabattit la robe de son uniforme aux couleurs de Serpentard sur son col. Ce n'était pas un style que l'on pouvait nommer comme stylé. En effet, l'une des manches tombait sur l'épaule de la jeune fille tandis que l'autre était étrangement bien remontée jusqu'à la nuque.

« Bon, on y va. » Annonça Pansy de sa petite voix aigue et fluette qui pouvait passer pour nunuche.

Celle-ci et Millicent se levèrent de table. Marion jeta un coup d'œil à la grosse horloge placée derrière la table des professeurs. En effet, les cours allaient commencer dans dix petites minutes environ et Nono n'avait toujours pas fini ses toasts. Si la cousine souhaitait nettoyer sa chemise, il fallait que son amie passe la vitesse.

« Nono… Commença-t-elle.

_Hey, salut ! »

La verte ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle dévisagea Claude qui venait de se rapprocher avec le départ de Pansy. A présent, Marion avait plus qu'envie que Nono ne se dépêche. Elle adressa un faible sourire assez froid au jeune garçon puis partit dans la contemplation de ses ongles qui se dédoublaient sans arrêt. _*Il faudrait que je pense à mettre du durcissant.* _Se dit-elle toujours en regardant ses ongles.

« Alors, ça va ? » Demanda nerveusement Claude qui sentait la froideur de la jeune fille.

_*Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je l'envoie bouler ? Non, non, du con, je vais très bien. En fait, il est vraiment trop nul. Peut-être beau mais de la semoule dans le cerveau, de quoi faire un Couscous.* _Il était évident qu'il attendait une réponse et une réponse plutôt positive qui permettrait de partir dans une conversation. Il attendait d'elle qu'elle réponde par une longue phrase pour meubler la conversation. En face, Nono avait cessé de manger ses toasts et son regard passait de Marion à Claude comme un pendule.

« Oui. » Répondit simplement la cousine sans même oser le regarder – ses ongles étaient tellement passionnants.

Comprenant alors qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de lui parler, Claude poussa un soupir d'exaspération qui arriva droit dans l'oreille de Marion, tel le sifflement d'un serpent. Lorsqu'il quitta la table avec Théodore tout en lançant des remarques destinées indirectement à la jeune fille, elle releva enfin le regard.

« Alors là, t'as trop bien joué, la félicita Nono. Tu l'as trop remis à sa place, d'ailleurs il râlait après preuve que tu l'agaces. C'est bien, ça. Il faut qu'il comprenne que ce n'est pas le centre du monde.

_C'est pour ça que je faisais genre qu'il m'énervait, qu'il ne me faisait rien.

_Ouais, c'est bien ça ! Je suis fière de toi.

_Oui et moi je serais fière de toi si tu accélérais ! Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, je me suis tâchée à la chemise et j'aimerais bien pouvoir aller dans les dortoirs pour un sort ! »

Nono se hâta d'engloutir ses toasts et son thé dans sa tasse avant de partir au pas accélérés avec Marion vers les cachots.

* * *

><p>Colin et Léa étaient dans le parc, face à face, le vent soufflant fort sur eux, tels Catherine et Heatcliff des <em>Hauts de Hurle-Vent<em>. Tous deux s'étaient arrêtés sur un rocher planté au milieu de cette verdure. Et ils parlaient. Ils se racontaient leurs anecdotes d'une quelconque importance, l'essentiel était qu'ils parlaient. De tout et de rien, ils parlaient trop mais c'étaient eux. Ils étaient ainsi considérés comme les deux grands hystériques de Gryffondor. D'ailleurs, ils étaient même l'un des couples que les rouges préféraient. Dans les discussions de commérage, il n'y avait que des éloges qui leur étaient faites. C'était un couple qui s'assemblait et qui s'entendait bien. De plus, qui durait ! Presque huit mois qu'ils étaient ainsi ensembles. C'étaient bien rares pour des gamins comme eux. Mais les faits étaient que la folle hystérique et le photographe surexcité formaient un beau couple.

Leur conversation passait du cours de sortilège, à la grand-mère de Colin, à ses parents moldus, aux parents de Léa, aux Serpentard, au tournoi, jusqu'à enfin arrivé à leur chouette – il ne faut pas chercher les liens logiques. Ils se parlaient ainsi tout un après-midi, s'embrassant de temps à autre mais leurs besoins de parler, toujours parlé, parler pour rien, étaient irrésistibles. La nature les avait fait tel quel.

« Je ne voudrais pas dire mais mon Pigeon est quand même mieux que l'ancienne chouette de Ron, se vantait Léa en parlant de sa chouette. Elle n'atterrit pas dans les chips, elle. Mais elle veut toujours manger, hululer…

_Comme toi, ricana Colin.

_C'est ça, on me l'a déjà faite celle-là. Au fait, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais je ne me suis pas faite collée de la semaine.

_C'est bien, répondit Colin qui s'en fichait un peu. T'es une bonne fille, tu vas bientôt finir fayotte de la classe comme la Astéria Greengrass, hein ?

_Pff… Pauvre fille, vraiment. Rien dans le crâne à part aller s'excuser au prof d'histoire lorsqu'elle a un Acceptable en devoir. Un Acceptable, quoi !

_T'énerves pas, la calma-t-il. De toute façon, elle n'a pas vraiment d'amis dans la classe, à part les Serpentard. Oh, ta cousine Emma était perdue l'autre coup !

_Elle est trop mignonne, je trouve, songea Léa à voix haute.

_Ça n'a rien à voir avec la conversation, je te signale.

_Tu me parles d'Emma, je te dis ce que je pense d'elle, se justifia la cousine.

_Je te disais qu'elle était perdue pour aller en cours et toi tu me dis : « elle est trop mignonne » !

_Oh, ça va, bon vas-y dit ce que tu voulais dire.

_Donc, je disais que l'autre jour, elle était perdue dans le château avec une autre fille de Serdaigle et elle m'a demandé son chemin pour aller en cours de Métamorphose.

_Ouais, et ?

_Et c'est tout. Je l'ai renseigné sur son chemin, voilà.

_Attends, tu me dis que ce que je dis ça n'a rien à voir avec la conversation, tout cela pour me parler de ça !

_Voilà, approuva-t-il avec un sourire fier. Juste pour le plaisir de l'avoir dit.

_Je vois ça… Soupira-t-elle avec un sourire. HEY TOINOU ! »

Léa agita le bras tout en criant à travers le parc. Son cousin, Antoine, qui avait eu la malheureusement idée de passer par-là et à qui était destiné ce « Hey, Toinou ! » baissa la tête pour se forcer à ne pas la regarder. Seamus et Dean qui marchaient à côté partir dans un éclat de rire et tout le long qui les menaient à Pré-au-Lard le pauvre cousin n'entendit que des « Toinou » de la part de ses amis qui continuaient à rire.

« Tu sais qu'il n'aime pas que tu l'appelles comme ça ? En tout cas, pas en public ? S'assura Colin.

_Oui, c'est pour ça que je le fais, répondit-elle avec un sourire fier.

_Le pauvre, tu le persécutes ! Imagine que je sois ton cousin…

_Ah non, pas toi !

_C'est justement ce que j'allais dire, la rassura-t-il.

_Oh, mais tu ne voudrais pas que je t'appelle Colinounet ? Ou mon Bichon ? Ou encore Choupinet si tu préfères ?

_Non, ça me va très bien quand tu m'appelles normalement, c'est-à-dire Colin parce que c'est Colin et pas Bichon, ni Choupinet, et encore moins Colinounet !

_Tu ne veux pas m'appeler Léouh ? Ou me trouver un petit surnom. Comme, mon lapin ?

_Si tu veux mon avis, « mon lapin » ça me fait penser à autre chose…

_Justement ! Choisi un surnom, ce serait bien. Un truc assez sexy et cool qui m'irait bien. Regarde-moi et trouve un surnom. Je te fais penser à quoi ? »

Elle se redressa, plia sa jambe sur le rocher, posa son bras sur le genou de cette jambe, le tout dans une pose sexy et un regard de braise. Sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir, Colin lâcha :

« Au Saul Cogneur. »

Le regard de braise s'effaça sur la figure de Léa. Elle ouvrait grand la bouche de surprise.

« Ah ouais, d'accord… Marmonna-t-elle vexée.

_Je rigole ! La rassura-t-il.

_Moi, je suis sûre que Krum il m'aurait appelé ma gazelle ou quelque chose du genre, répliqua-t-elle en désigna le champion de Durmstrang qui s'entraînait près du lac. Regarde-le faire ses pompes ! Ça c'est de l'homme, le nargua-t-elle tandis que Colin forçait sur ses maigres bras.

_Tiens, regarde ! Moi aussi ! Grinça-t-il entre ses dents alors qu'il continuait à bander sur ses muscles inexistants.

_Impressionnant… Souffla ironiquement Léa. Cherche pas Colin, tu n'arrives même pas à me porter. Louise y arrive et même pas toi, ricana-t-elle.

_Oh, ça va ! Si je ne te suffis pas, t'as qu'à le dire.

_Je ne dis pas ça, je dis simplement que Louise est plus forte que toi. Et puis Krum, n'en parlons pas ! Et Cédric… !

_Ah non, tu ne remets pas le Diggory dans le chaudron, la prévint-il. C'est bon, il a dix-sept ans et moi j'en ai treize, c'est normal. Mais tu verras quand j'aurais son âge, je te ferais rêver.

_Oui, c'est ça ! Enfin pour l'instant, quand on voit Cédric on fait : « Wahou ! » Alors que toi, on fait… enfin voilà… Mais Colin ! »

Le garçon venait de prendre son sac et s'éloignait de la cousine d'un pas résigné vers le château. Léa sauta du rocher, ramassa son sac puis partit à ses trousses. Elle galopa dans la côte du parc avec toute la vitesse dont ses petites jambes lui permettaient. Lorsqu'elle le rattrapa, elle ralentit près de lui, essoufflée.

« Colin… Ne sois pas susceptible, lui dit-elle en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

_Susceptible ? Se retourna-t-il, agacé. Tu t'es entendue ? Je ne suis pas sûre que si je t'avais dit la même chose, tu serais restée. Je pense que toi aussi tu serais partie.

_Mais je rigolais, se justifia-t-elle.

_Ah ouais, vraiment marrant ! Quand on voit Cédric on fait « Wahou ! » et quand on me voit, on fait quoi ? Vas-y, fini ta phrase au lieu de dire « enfin, voilà ». Qu'est-ce que tu fais quand tu me vois ? Hein ?

_Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire, je me suis emportée et… »

Il lui tourna le dos pour continuer sa route, ne la laissant même terminer sa phrase pour s'expliquer. La jeune fille resta au milieu du parc, son sac traînant dans la l'herbe. Tout en secouant la tête comme si elle refusait d'accepter ce qu'elle commençait à comprendre, son regard se posa sur le Saule Cogneur.

« Tss… » Siffla-t-elle agacée.

D'un pas assuré, elle remonta le parc agacée contre Colin et contre elle-même.

* * *

><p>Emma Clerwood marchait dans les couloirs, vêtue de son uniforme aux couleurs de la maison Gryffondor, ses cheveux mi-longs bruns et bouclés lâchés sur ses épaules. Avec elle, deux autres élèves de Gryffondor, Dennis Crivey, le petit frère de Colin, et Natalie McDonald. Deux élèves de Serdaigle marchaient avec eux, Ackerley Stewart et Orla Quirke. Les trois filles, Emma, Natalie et Orla, marchaient ensembles leur petit sac semblant énorme et lourd sur leur dos fragile. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent en cours de Métamorphose, le petit groupe de première année trouva leur professeur avec Louise. Emma échangea un regard avec sa grande sœur. Mais cette dernière était occupée avec McGonagall puisque celle-ci lui tendait un papier dans les mêmes temps où elle lui signalait :<p>

« Vous n'oublierez pas de le donner à votre cousine. »

Louise acquiesça et lorsqu'elle s'en retira pour laisser sa directrice de maison faire son prochain cours, elle adressa un sourire discret à sa sœur tout en s'éloignant. Le son de ses pas résonnait dans les couloirs. Clap, clap, clap ! Faisaient-ils. Tandis qu'elle se rendait en salle de permanence espérant y trouver du monde qu'elle reconnaîtrait, la jeune fille lisait le message du professeur. Ce qu'elle ne devait pas oublier de donner à sa cousine était sa convocation à sa retenue avec deux autres élèves. Sûrement ces deux élèves devaient être Luna Lovegood et Pierre Lufkin puisqu'elle se souvenait de cette histoire dans les couloirs que lui avait contée Léa. Un bruit de pas qui arrivaient en courant brisa soudainement le calme des couloirs où l'on entendait que les petits pas de Louise. Elle se retourna juste à temps pour voir ses deux cousines, Charlotte et Élise courir après son cousin Guillaume ainsi que ses deux amis Malcom et Graham. Elle arqua un sourcil tout en les regardant passer à toute vitesse, hurlant dans les couloirs.

« Élise, ils vont nous échapper ! Hurlait Charlotte.

_Oui, vite ! Dépêchons-nous ! » Criait Élise pour toute réponse.

Devant elles, les trois garçons verts détalaient comme des lapins. _*C'est la cour de récréation maintenant à Poudlard.* _Soupira Louise intérieurement. Voilà cinq élèves qui n'allaient pas tarder à être arrêtés par des préfets qui les colleraient sûrement en retenue. Ils étaient déjà trop loin pour que Louise ne les prévienne, elle décida donc de laisser ce problème aux préfets en repartant sur la route de la permanence.

_*Oh non ! Voilà encore deux pauvres élèves qui croient qu'ils sont invisibles derrière une gargouille !* _Se lamenta-t-elle. Face à elle, à la vue de tous, deux élèves se roulaient une pelle mémorable comme des cannibales. On aurait dit qu'ils allaient se manger entre eux, leurs lèvres ne se voyaient déjà plus au milieu de toute cette salive qu'ils se léchaient entre eux. Le « French Kiss » du siècle ! Devant les deux élèves, une gargouille toute mince les cachait comme elle le pouvait. Il fallait bien dire que Millicent Bulstrode n'était pas aussi mince que la gargouille. Cette pensée fit sourire Louise. Les deux élèves cessèrent leur séance bécotage sûrement parce qu'ils se sentaient observer par une fille plus jeune qu'eux et qui souriait malicieusement.

« Ah non mais continuez, je ne veux pas vous déranger. » Les rassura-t-elle en passant.

Ils ne relevèrent pas cette remarque et la regardèrent passer avec tous deux un mauvais regard. _*En fait, c'était nul ce que j'ai dit.* _Réalisa la cousine qui s'éloignait. _*J'aurais mieux fait de me taire encore une fois. Bref, Louise, garde la tête haute pour leur montrer que tu ne te sens pas du tout ridicule.* _Elle entra enfin en salle de permanence où elle y trouva Colin, seul à gribouiller sur du parchemin. La jeune fille tira une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté du jeune garçon. Sur le parchemin, elle lut les mots : « devoir de potion » sous plusieurs rayures. Interloquée car ce n'était pas l'habituel comportement de Colin qui d'habitude faisait plutôt attention à ses affaires, elle lui posa une simple question :

« Euh… ça va ? »

Il hocha la tête sans répondre. Se sentant de nouveau ridicule puisqu'il était évident que ça n'allait pas, Louise restait sans rien faire. Colin continuait de tracer de grandes lignes ou courbes, enfin bref, des traits qui n'avaient aucune forme particulière. Sa plume commençait à s'user et quelques tâches d'encres étaient étalées sur la table. D'ordinaire Colin était pointilleux et perfectionniste, presque maniaque, on se moquait souvent de son écriture féminine qui parfois était plus soignée que celle d'une jeune fille appliquée.

« Tu vas abimer ta plume comme ça. » Lui fit-elle remarquer.

Cela ne le fit pas réagir pour autant. La salle de permanence était calme, quelques élèves chuchotaient, mais le bruit le plus audible était celui des plumes qui grattaient sur le parchemin lorsque l'on entendit une voix venant des couloirs :

« Non mais ça suffit ! Stop ! Il y a des lieux privés pour faire cela Mr. Cornfoot et miss. Bulstrode ! »

C'était une voix féminine, autoritaire et jeune ce qui laissait supposer que ce n'était pas un professeur mais une préfète. Elle traîna les deux élèves jusqu'en salle de permanence tout en leur ordonnant de travailler plutôt que de passer leur temps libre à des activités vulgaires. Pénélope Deauclaire, préfète à Serdaigle et petite amie du préfet-en-chef Percy Weasley, promena un regard dans la salle de permanence pour s'assurer du bon déroulement au travail. Agacé, Stephen Cornfoot tira une chaise de la table où Louise et Colin étaient installés pour la ramener vers la table où Millicent s'était assises. Stephen, élève de quatrième année chez Serdaigle, était plutôt beau garçon. Grand, les cheveux châtains et les yeux marrons, sans grande prétention mais il n'avait rien à envier aux autres, il n'était pas laid. Millicent faisait carrément ridicule à côté d'un garçon aussi mignon. Louise arracha son regard de la table où le couple qui venait d'arriver était installé pour le reporter sur Colin. Ce dernier allait bientôt trouer sa feuille de parchemin gorgée d'encre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix suppliante.

Soupir. Colin stoppa ses gribouillis sur le parchemin ce qui paraissait être un bon signe. Il posa sa plume dans son encrier et soupira de nouveau. Louise se redressa sur sa chaise, montrant ainsi qu'elle était prête à l'entendre.

« J'étais avec Léa dans le parc tout à l'heure… » Commença-t-il à raconter.

Le rire de Millicent attira l'attention de Louise bien qu'il fut discret. A côté d'elle, Stephen souriait apparemment ravi d'avoir réussi à la faire rire. Il avait un beau sourire celui-là. Il sourire non retenu qui laissait découvrir toutes ses dents blanches. A la réflexion, il était peut-être un peu plus beau que ce dont Louise avait cru au premier abord.

« … et puis on a abordé le sujet de Krum, Cédric et compagnie. » Continuait Colin pendant ce temps.

Le regard de Louise glissa le long de la silhouette de Stephen. Elle l'observait presque en détail. Presque ? Les yeux marrons vert de la jeune fille, pouvant passer pour un beige doré – selon certains élèves – passèrent quelques courts instants sur les cheveux du garçon. Des cheveux châtains clairs assez courts pourtant relevés, légèrement en bataille, comme si un coup de vent lui était passé dans les cheveux, le regard de la jeune fille glissa sur ses paupières lourdes avant qu'elle ne s'arrête sur ses yeux marrons foncé presque noirs. Puis elle continua à ramper sur ses joues aux pommettes relevées par son sourire, une légère fossette dans le coin. Elle remarqua que sa lèvre inférieure se retroussait quelque peu lorsqu'il souriait. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'arrêtèrent un moment sur ses lèvres qu'elle effleura de son œil avisé tandis qu'il avait cessé de sourire pour parler. Elle retint alors qu'il passait souvent sa langue sur ses deux premières incisives comme s'il tentait de les pousser en avant.

« … je n'ai pas apprécié ce qu'elle m'a dit, c'était normal en même temps, je pense, alors… »

Une sensation d'étrangeté qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ressentie s'empara de la jeune fille. Cela lui faisait mal et en même temps du bien, elle avait juste envie de sourire, de rire. De lui sourire et de rire avec lui. Oh, et si elle aurait pu jeter la Bulstrode dans le fond d'un chaudron, elle l'aurait fait ! Son cœur semblait lui-même bondir, sautiller de joie, chantonner comme un moineau à la saison du printemps. C'était assez surprenant car lorsqu'elle passa une main sur son cœur, Louise ne le sentait pas battre à toute vitesse. Il battait normalement, à son rythme cardiaque habituel mais beaucoup plus fortement. Elle avait même l'impression que son corps entier battait en synchronisation avec son cœur qui paraissait n'avoir jamais été aussi épanoui.

« … mais tu vois, je me dis qu'en fait, je n'avais pas assez de sentiment… »

Bim… Il se redressait sur sa chaise. Bam… Il souriait de son beau sourire où l'on aurait pu se pendre. Boum… Il posa son bras sur le dossier de sa chaise. On aurait dit une divinité. Assis ainsi, il donnait vraiment l'impression d'être descendu du ciel pour empêcher Louise d'oser un jour relever les yeux. C'était hypnotique, c'était l'extasie qui c'était à ce moment emprisonné à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Bim, bam, boum… Driiiiing ! La sonnerie retentissait et son cœur bondissait. Louise se surprit même à retenir son souffle lorsqu'il se leva de toute sa hauteur, prit son sac pour se rendre à son prochain cours.

« … Donc, voilà en gros l'histoire. » Termina Colin.

* * *

><p>Juliette envoya un grand coup de sac sur son lit à baldaquin. Inézia, derrière, sursauta légèrement. Après avoir frappé son sac – et sûrement cassé son pot d'encre – Juliette l'envoya, un peu plus loin dans les dortoirs.<p>

« On se calme, recommanda doucement Inézia.

_Elle m'énerve !

_Laquelle ? Lisa ou Nono ? Demanda Inézia, perdue.

_A la réflexion, les deux ! Elles m'ont pourri ma journée, et même ma semaine.

_Vivement le week-end, entonna Inézia qui essayait de lui faire passer un message de bonne humeur.

_Ouais, c'est ça vivement le week-end. Il va y avoir cette stupide épreuve du tournoi où on va voir Diggory et Potter se rétamer face aux deux autres. Je ne vais pas être une seule seconde tranquille avec Théodore sans que Nono ne vienne pour rajouter sa fraise ! Et la Lisa va encore parler de sa soirée qu'elle va organiser ! Elle est toujours obligée de me copier dessus, qu'est-ce qu'elle m'énerve.

_Euh… tu n'avais pas fait ta soirée parce que toi et Drago ne vous étiez pas dit qu'il fallait que plus de personne en organise justement ?

_Si, mais pas elle, précisa Juliette. Elle n'a pas le droit. »

Inézia ne répondit pas à cette remarque. Mieux valait laisser la cousine tranquille dans ces moments-là. Juliette desserra le nœud de sa cravata comme si cela lui permettrait de mieux respirer et donc de se calmer. Puis elle s'étala sur son lit et fixa le plafond des dortoirs. Le calme se brisa quand on entendit des voix dans les escaliers qui menaient à elles.

« Par Merlin, c'est ma cousine… Soupira Juliette. Elle aussi m'énerve ! Et je suis sûre qu'il y aura la Nono avec elle. Cette fille, elle ne peut toujours pas digérer qu'elle plaît moins que moi, et elle va faire ses commentaires déplacés et qui vont être encore pour moi. Marion va me regarder avec son air habituel de : « je t'avais prévenu, j'ai toujours raison ». Qu'elle s'occupe de ses histoires plutôt que des miennes. »

Juliette s'arrêta ici dans sa tirade puisque sa cousine et son amie entraient dans les dortoirs en ricanant. La verte de mauvaise humeur grogna puis se releva pour aller chercher son sac au milieu des dortoirs. En s'y rendant, elle coupa la trajectoire de Nono jusqu'à ses affaires qui manqua de tomber, brusquement couper dans sa marche. _*Bien fait ! Elle se serait rétamée par terre j'aurais bien ris, tiens.* _Se dit-elle avec un sourire mauvais qu'elle adressa à la jeune fille. Toutes les deux se toisèrent un moment avec leurs airs hautains. Durant ce cours moment, il y eut comme une tension électrisante qui stoppèrent Inézia et Marion dans leurs mouvements, toutes deux ayant peur qu'elles n'en viennent aux mains. Mais il n'en fut rien. Nono baissa le regard ce dont profita Juliette pour continuer sa route et ramasser son sac. En revenant, elle l'ouvrit pour découvrir toutes ses affaires trempées d'encre noire. Elle se maudit elle-même tout en sortant toutes ses affaires qu'elle étala sur le sol.

« Recurvite ! » Lança-t-elle à chacune de ses affaires.

Son manuel de potion, son livre d'histoire, ses parchemins remplis des notes qu'elle prenait en cours. Il y avait même son devoir de Soin aux Créations Magiques qu'elle avait commencé à rédiger. Sur toutes ses affaires, de grosses taches d'encres, qui les recouvraient parfois entièrement, étaient étalées dessus. La cousine s'accroupissait devant chacune de ses affaires et pointait sa baguette sur toutes, une à une. Derrière, Nono avait commencé ses remarques désobligeantes au sujet de la cousine.

« Il y a des gens, tu ne sais pas pourquoi, ils n'assument pas qu'ils ont besoin d'être aimé absolument. Ils doivent sans cesse montrer que tout le monde les adore. Limite, ils se prennent pour des divinités. Mais il faut arrêter, ce sont des élèves comme tout le monde. »

Juliette soupira et leva les yeux au ciel puisqu'elle était de dos à cette verte dont les insultes chaque soir allaient indirectement à la cousine. Mais elle n'était pas dupe et elle savait très bien ce que Nono avait contre elle.

« Ils sont faux en plus, c'est ça le pire ! Ils font comme s'ils aimaient tout le monde, pour que tout le monde puisse les aimer. Ils sont possessifs et ce sont ceux qui sont bourrés de défauts, en plus. »

Juliette sentait la colère monter en elle comme un monstre tapi qui allait bientôt exploser. C'en était assez pour elle de supporter ça à longueur de journée. Malgré cela, elle décida de continuer à nettoyer ses affaires, écoutant tout de même avec attention les propos de la jeune fille.

« De toute façon, de nos jours, il n'y a que des salopes, des putes, etc. Mais le pire, c'est que ces filles comme ça, elles n'assument même pas ! Elles se disent gentilles et attentionnées. Mais au fond, tout ce qu'elles se disent c'est : « je suis bonne, je suis fraîche, tout le monde m'aime. » et quand elles en ont la possibilité, elles t'envoient un sort dans le dos. Elles sont pathétiques. »

Un bruit sourd provenant de Juliette qui venait de frapper le sol avec son poing retentit dans le dortoir. La cousine se redressa, jeta sa baguette sur son lit et s'avança à grands pas vers la brune qui venait de faire déborder la coupe déjà pleine.

« Bon alors, toi, tu vas m'écouter ! La prévint-elle. T'es aussi pathétique que toutes ces putes et ces salopes ! T'en es même une et comme tu le dis, tu n'assumes pas ! T'as l'air vraiment de t'y connaître vu tout ce que tu disais, alors tu vas la fermer ma pauvre meuf. J'en ai assez que tu me critiques. Un, tu ne me connais pas. Deux, tu n'as pas envie de me connaître et je t'assure que moi non plus. Trois, tu te la fermes, tu te casses même du dortoir si tu n'arrives à me supporter sans m'insulter. Tu n'es vraiment pas maline comme meuf pour insulter quelqu'un qui est proximité de toi. T'espérais quoi ? Que j'allais me laisser insulter longtemps ?

_Oh, bah tu t'es reconnue dans tout ce que je disais ! Ça prouve bien ce que je pense ! Répliqua-t-elle. Si tu te reconnais dans tout ça c'est vraiment que t'en es une grosse de salope !

_Tu n'es peut-être pas obligée de le dire quand je suis là que je suis une salope. Tu peux le dire dans ta tête, ou quand t'es avec l'autre godiche-là ! Enrageait-elle en désignant sa cousine qui se vexa aussitôt.

_Tu m'énerves ! Tu comprends ça ! T'es une garce ! Tu t'en rends même pas compte mais t'es une garce avec tout le monde ! Même avec ta cousine, tu fais carrément pitié, pauvre meuf ! Avec tes grands airs de diva, qu'est-ce tu peux exaspérer ton monde !

_Moi, je fais pitié ? Mais tu ne sais qu'insulter ! Pour toi, je suis une pute, après une salope, et maintenant c'est une garce ! Apprend d'abord ce que ça veut dire et ensuite choisi laquelle de ces insultes te plaît la mieux pour me désigner ! Pauvre meuf, va ! C'est toi la pauvre meuf, oui ! Tu crois quoi ? Que parce que t'as passé UN après-midi seule avec Théodore que tu peux me le piquer ? Tu crois que parce que t'étais soi-disant sa meilleure amie qu'il te suffit de battre des cils devant lui pour qu'il te tombe dans les bras ! Tu vas mourir vierge, c'est que comme ça que tu vas finir. Avant de m'insulter, regarde un peu la gueule de ton putain de foutu de bonheur ! Compare-le au mien, tu verras la différence et laquelle des deux méthodes marchent la mieux !

_Bon aller, intervint Marion d'une voix mal à l'aise. Cessez un peu cette petite guerre. Voilà, écartez-vous et ignorez-vous si vous ne pouvez pas vous supporter.

_Non mais regarde-la ! S'énerva Nono en montant d'un cran son ton. Comment ignorer une pétasse pareille !

_Parce que maintenant je suis une pétasse ? C'est bien ce que je dis, donc !

_C'est surtout parce qu'ils te vont tous biens ! T'as de la chance, toutes les insultes sont en accord avec toi ! Vive la diva « aimée » de tout le monde, hein !

_Bon, tu vas arrêter avec ta morale de vieille ? Ça fait vraiment vieux jeu comment tu parles, modernise-toi. Apprends un peu la langue courante !

_Et toi apprends à être vraie dans ce que tu fais et dis ! Tu triches avec tout, avec les sentiments, avec les gens, tu t'en sers pour montrer que tu es aimée ! Mais arrête de te mentir aussi et assume-toi !

_Maintenant, stop ! Tu vas arrêter tout de suite, sinon je te jure par le caleçon de Merlin, que tu vas recevoir une belle marque rouge. Comme ça tu seras sur ton trente-et-un pour Théodore !

_C'est sûr que toi, tu l'es tous les jours sur ton trente-et-un avec tous les miroirs que tu t'appropries le matin ! Maquille-toi moins et tu pourras te voir, enfin !

_Et toi, t'as beau te regarder dans une glace, la seule chose que tu vois c'est le reflet d'une petite conne !

_Bon, stop ! Ça suffit ! » Intervint pour de bon Marion.

Pour s'assurer qu'elles ne recommenceraient pas, elle tira sur Nono à elle tandis qu'Inézia s'occupait de Juliette. La blonde ramena la brune vers ses affaires qu'elle n'avait pas fini de nettoyer. On entendit la porte claquée alors que Nono sortait du dortoir, Marion sur ses talons. Inézia resta près de Juliette, s'assurant qu'elle se calmerait.

* * *

><p>Marion avait laissé Nono partir vers les toilettes du deuxième étage. Celle-ci s'était enfuie en courant, désirant qu'on la laisse seule. Mais elle ne risquait pas d'être seule avec Mimi Geignarde. Peut-être était-ce un mal comme un bien si Nono n'était pas seule dans les toilettes. Au moins, Mimi serait là pour… non, pas pour la réconforter puisque Mimi se plaignait tout le temps, mais les deux pourraient parler ensemble de leurs soucis, etc.<p>

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Nono ? » Demanda Claude en s'approchant vers la jeune fille.

La première idée de la cousine fut de l'ignorer et de le laisser poireauté comme un cornichon constipé au milieu du hall. L'idée était tentante… Mais Marion n'était pas assez méchante pour l'abandonner sans explication. Mais Claude n'était pas assez gentil pour qu'elle puisse lui raconter toute l'histoire. Il irait sûrement voir Théodore ensuite et… bien sûr que non. Marion avait eu l'espoir soudain qu'il larguerait sa cousine pour Nono lorsqu'il aurait appris ce qu'il se passait derrière son dos. Mais bien sûr que non. Théodore était fou amoureux de Juliette, c'était une évidence. La seule façon était que sa cousine le largue elle-même. _*Ce qu'elle fera un jour ou l'autre quand elle aura trouvé un nouveau larbin qui sera à ses pieds et prêt à tout lui céder.* _Songea Marion.

« Tu sais je pense qu'on pourrait peut-être se reparler maintenant, laissa échapper Claude au milieu des réflexions de la jeune fille.

_Hein ! » Lança-t-elle fortement ce que Claude prit pour de l'ironie.

Vexé et surtout agacé de nouveau par elle, il soupira comme le matin même. Elle le rattrapa d'une grande enjambée.

« Non pardon, je disais : Hein ? Parce que je n'avais pas compris ce que tu me disais, j'étais en train de réfléchir.

_Ah ouais… Marmonna-t-il peu convaincu.

_Donc… ? » Fit-elle en attendant la suite de la par du jeune garçon.

Avouons qu'il fut tenté de laisser de côté sa première question au sujet de Nono. Au départ, s'il ouvrait la bouche c'était tout simplement pour lui répéter ce qu'il venait de dire avant qu'elle ne lui lance ce « Hein ! » très féminin au sens ironique. Puis, il décida de revenir au premier sujet de conversation.

« Donc, je te demandais ce qu'avait Nono, répéta-t-il.

_Ah oui… Se souvint-elle. Euh… bah, c'est assez compliqué. C'est une histoire entres filles. Elle ne s'entend pas très bien avec Juliette, ces derniers temps.

_D'accord, je comprends… En même temps, ce sont deux personnalités différentes.

_Hum, hocha de la tête Marion qui songeait que cette conversation était terminée.

_C'est bizarre parce qu'au départ, elles n'étaient pas trop ennemies. Enfin, il faut dire qu'avec… euh… certains évènements, ça peut gâcher les amitiés.

_Ça, c'est sûr ! Approuva ironique la jeune fille.

_Mais il suffirait qu'elles s'expliquent entres elles, continua-t-il.

_Ça n'arrangera peut-être pas les choses. Parfois, on s'explique mais l'amitié a disparu, répondit-elle d'une voix cassante.

_Parfois, précisa-t-il. Mais il y a d'autres cas qui s'arrangent et avec le temps, on… se pardonne.

_Mais ces cas-là sont rares. » Trancha-t-elle.

Cette fois c'était dit, il venait de vraiment comprendre ou du moins, l'espérait elle. Marion décida d'arrêter la conversation sur ses dernières paroles froides et cassantes et le laissa au milieu du hall comme un cornichon constipé.

« Wahou ! Lâcha-t-il ironiquement en la poursuivant dans les cachots. J'ai tout fait ! Je me suis expliqué, je me suis excusé et j'essaie de me racheter… Tu n'arriveras pas à me pardonner ? »

La cousine soupira fortement, histoire de bien se faire entendre, de le rabaisser, de lui montrer à quel point il l'exaspérait et de façon à ce qu'il perde en confiance. Puis elle se retourna vivement, histoire encore de lui montrer dans une façon exagérée son exaspération.

« Tu parlais de temps, tout à l'heure non ?

_Ouais… ? Acquiesça-t-il sans comprendre.

_Et bien voilà, laisse-moi le temps !

_Bah tu prends vraiment tout ton temps, là ! »

Elle leva les yeux ciel tout en repartant. C'en était assez de querelle aujourd'hui. Tout le monde s'énervait, rien n'allait. Elle n'allait pas y passer elle aussi ? Apparemment si puisqu'il ne semblait pas vouloir la laisser partir. Elle soupira d'exaspération et lui lança un regard agacé.

« Bon, voilà, je te pardonne ! T'es content, j'espère ?

_Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air de me pardonner, dis donc, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur qui agaça encore plus la cousine.

_Tu veux que je te dise quoi d'autre ? Je vais te sauter au cou et te dire combien je suis épanouie de savoir qu'on est de nouveau ami comme au royaume des Bisounours !

_Non, mais plutôt que tu allais engager la conversation. Si je suis venu te parler ce matin et là c'était bien parce que j'espérais une conversation.

_Et bien, nous parlons là. Tu veux choisir un autre sujet de conversation ? Celui-ci ne te plaît pas ? J'en suis désolée, mon cher ami ! »

Et bien décidée à rentrer dans sa salle commune, cette fois-ci, elle se retourna pour la troisième fois d'un pas rapide. Comme elle l'espérait, il ne suivit pas, c'était enfin terminé.


	56. Nous avons le plaisir de vous convier au

**Chapitre 54 : Nous avons le plaisir de vous convier au Bal de Noël**

_Jeudi 24 novembre 1994_

_Cher Journal,_

_Dans quelques instants, je rejoindrais l'arène pour assister à la première tâche du tournoi. J'ai quand même hâte de voir ça car il risque d'y avoir du spectacle. Bon, on sait tous que Potter va carrément crever là-bas, enfin ce ne sera pas une grosse perte vu qu'il ne servira à rien pour les jours suivants, il ne sert déjà à rien maintenant alors autant abréger ses souffrances. La Granger espère vraiment qu'il s'en sorte mais elle rêve ! Le Weasley qui est jaloux du Potter, eh oui c'est la fanfare en ce moment ! Tout le monde se déteste, tout le monde se fait la gueule, on ne se parle plus, etc. On va finir par s'entre-tuer. Un jour, il va y avoir une bataille dans Poudlard même, je le sens bien. C'est chamaillerie sur chamaillerie pour ci, pour ça, pour rien au final._

_De la même façon que pour Weasley et Potter, Léa et Colin ne se parlent plus car d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre par Morag, ils auraient rompus. Comme je le disais quelques lignes plus hautes, tout le monde se déteste et plus personne ne se parle. Pour Nono et Juliette c'est définitivement la guerre. Pour Louise... Ah, cette Loulou ! Je la sentais venir hier quand on parlait à Pré-au-Lard toutes les deux. Stephen et Millicent étaient derrière nous, elle a fini par cracher le morceau. Bon par contre, je dois me taire parce qu'elle n'a pas envie de mettre au courant tout le monde. Je suis trop fière d'être la seule qui sache, faut que je l'avoue. Disons que je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Louise puisse avoir un coup de foudre et ça m'a vraiment fait bizarre quand elle me l'a raconté. Je me suis dite : « Louise qui a un coup de foudre comme ça ? » je ne dis pas qu'elle est insensible mais plutôt que je ne la voyais tomber amoureuse de cette façon._

_Nono est prête, elle est sortie de la salle de bain, on va y aller. Le jour J ! En route pour la première tâche._

_Bisous,_

_Marion._

Les élèves s'attroupaient tous pour monter dans les gradins, ils voulaient tous les meilleures places. La foule d'élèves poussaient, volontairement pensant que cela ferait avancer les choses mais ce fut l'inverse qui se produisit. Les élèves étaient collés entre eux tandis qu'à l'arrière on poussait encore plus. Tout cela finit par se dégager, une fois qu'ils eurent passé la porte et qu'ils se ruèrent sur les places du terrain. Marion et Nono émergèrent de cette foule avec quelques élèves de Serdaigle dont Morag MacDougal, Padma Patil et Lisa Turpin. Elles étaient un peu désorientées après être toutes passées par cette masse d'élèves qui étaient revenus à l'état bestial pour cause du tournoi.

Les cinq jeunes filles montèrent les gradins et s'installèrent à des places choisis, non loin d'Alexian et J-B Bradley, Terry Boot et Anthony Goldstein. Il y régnait une atmosphère de tension mêlée à de l'excitation dans ce que les élèves appelaient une arène. Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'était que cette « arène » était en vérité un enclos pour dragon, car bien entendu, pour l'effet de surprise ils l'ignoraient.

« Les paris, les paris ! Criaient les jumeaux Weasley à travers tous les sièges des élèves. Qui veut des paris ? »

Au milieu même de cette « arène » - ainsi l'appellerons-nous tant que la vérité ne serait pas dévoilée aux élèves – un étrange objet de couleur d'or était posé, comme un trophée. En regardant bien, Marion reconnut une forme ovale comme un œuf. Un œuf d'or ?

Le jury sortit de la tente où les champions se préparaient pour leur première tâche et s'installèrent à leurs places réservées. Parmi eux, les trois directeurs des écoles, Mme. Maxime pour Beaubâton, Karkaroff pour Durmstrang et Dumbledore pour Poudlard. En plus, deux autres membres du ministère étaient présents pour cet évènement, Mr. Barty Croupton et Mr. Ludo Verpey.

« Ah, ma chère amie ! »

Marion tourna son regard vers Claude qui s'installait sur le siège à côté. _*Ne répond pas.* _S'ordonna-t-elle. Nono lui lança un regard interrogateur que Marion balaya d'une main pour toute réponse. Morag, du côté de Nono, pencha la tête en essayant de comprendre ce qui gênait chez les deux jeunes filles. La cousine entendit Nono murmurer les récents évènements à l'oreille de la Serdaigle.

« Ça ne te gêne pas qu'on s'installe là, hein ? S'assura Claude avec un sourire moqueur.

_Bien sûr que non mon ami, répondit-elle avec ce même sourire.

_Tant mieux ! Regarde, deux places spécialement pour Théodore et moi, comme si vous nous attendiez. »

Elle hocha simplement la tête car elle n'avait pas l'intention de se chamailler durant ce moment important du tournoi. Ce qu'elle voulait c'était voir les champions réussir plus ou moins cette première tâche.

* * *

><p>« Un pari pour Cédric Diggory, acheta Léa en tendant dix mornilles aux jumeaux Weasley.<p>

_Dix mornilles pour Cédric, c'est encaissé, annonça Fred.

_On pourrait soutenir Gryffondor, quand même, commenta George qui observait le peu d'argent misé sur Harry.

_On mise là où on a le plus de chance, expliqua Léa qui inscrivait sur un papier les notes qu'elle estimait du jury.

_Harry aussi a toutes ses chances, le défendit Fred. Bon alors, dépêche toi Léa, on a d'autres clients qui eux aussi seront ravis de parier pour Cédric.

_Voilà, voilà, fit-elle en rendant son papier que Gorge enregistra sur les siens.

_Donc nous avons dix mornilles pour Cédric, avec les notes 9 pour Dumbledore, 7 pour Croupton, 6 pour Karkaroff, 7 pour Maxime, et 9 pour Verpey. Pari pour la petite Léa.

_Léa Clerwood, les corrigea-t-elle avec un sourire en reprenant son papier.

_La petite Léa, on saura aussi qui c'est. » Lui confièrent-ils tout en reprenant leur marche.

La jeune fille revint vers ses amis avec le papier de ses paris dessus. Elle eut à peine le temps de dix minutes pour revenir car le tournoi commençait. On entendait tous les élèves qui affluaient encore pour trouver une place, ceux qui martelaient les gradins de leur pas en courant, leurs rires, leurs plaisanteries… Enfin, le silence se fit. Tous les élèves semblaient avoir trouvé leurs places et les juges annoncèrent le début de la première tâche. Un coup de canon retentit dans les airs, faisant sursauter les élèves. Certains ne purent s'empêcher un cri de surprise qui se transformèrent en horreur lorsque l'on fit entrer un dragon dans l'enclos. Léa et Ginny s'attrapèrent en même temps les bras et échangèrent un regard inquiet qui partageait le même doute : Comment Harry allait-il s'en sortir face à un dragon ?

Alors, Cedric Diggory sortit de la tente des champions pour découvrir le dragon qui l'attendait. Léa applaudit de tous ses forces et hurla tous les encouragements qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

« Pour ce premier tour, Mr. Diggory affrontera le Suédois à museau court. Le but : prendre l'œuf ! » Annonça Verpey.

Il y eut un silence. Léa fixa le petit, tout petit, minuscule œuf d'or qu'elle compara au grand, très grand, gigantesque dragon. Cedric était même ridicule face au Suédois à museau court. Le dragon se dressa sur ses deux pattes arrière et battit de ses grandes ailes immenses comme pour effrayer le pauvre jeune homme déjà tétanisé et le teint verdâtre. Le rugissement du dragon retentit soudainement, ce qui provoqua un grand froid parmi les élèves, calmant aussitôt leur excitation. Parmi la jolie dentition aiguisée du dragon, quatre canines se détachaient de toutes, retroussant la gueule du dragon dans une expression menaçante. Ce qui paraissait le plus effrayant sur ce dragon hormis sa taille, ses crocs, ses ailes, le fait qui puisse cracher du feu ! Peut-être les deux cornes pareilles à un rhinocéros sur son museau qui lui-même paraissait écrasé comme les carlins.

Après ce long rugissement, le dragon cracha une flambée rougeâtre qui carbonisa la moitié du terrain et sûrement Cedric si celui-ci ne n'avait pas eu le réflexe de se mettre à couvert. La foule hurla, ayant peur pour le jeune homme. Il leva sa baguette et la pointa sur une pierre qui se métamorphosa en gros labrador.

« Euh… Il espère effrayer le dragon ? » Demanda Ginny à Léa incrédule.

La foule restait perplexe devant cette transformation. Mais lorsque le chien sortit de sa cachette, guidée par la baguette de Cedric, le dragon porta son attention sur le labrador. Le dragon tourna sur lui-même, suivant le chien de son regard tout en restant près de son œuf qu'il couvait. Enfin, qu'elle couvait car les dragons étaient tous des femelles puisque celles-ci étaient les plus dangereuses. La longue queue du dragon se secouait de gauche à droite, méfiante, obligeant Cedric à se remettre à couvert pour ramper sur le terrain. La tentative de diversion aurait marché si le dragon ne s'était pas désintéressé du chien.

Le champion de Poudlard avait presque réussi à mettre la main sur l'œuf mais le dragon se retourna à ce moment, comprenant la fourberie. Un jet de flamme s'échappa de sa gueule en même temps qu'un rugissement terrifiant.

« Oh, là, là ! S'écria Verpey en commentateur. Il prend des risques celui-là ! Belle tentative, dommage qu'elle n'est pas marchée ! »

La foule d'élèves hurla de nouveau par peur pour le champion qui roulait aussi vite qu'il pouvait pour échapper à ce dragon déchaîné dès à présent. Il faisait trembler le sol de l'enclos, enragé par cet être humain qui avait la sournoiserie de vouloir lui voler son œuf. Les rugissements ne cessèrent tandis qu'il faisait battre sa queue et détruisait l'arène. Comme dernière tentative, à force de tourner pour lui éviter, de se rapprocher pour prétendre à la victoire, Cedric plongea sous le dragon suédois. Un silence se fit puis un rugissement venant non pas du dragon mais de la foule éclata. Le champion de Poudlard tenait entre ses mains, l'œuf d'or ! Aussitôt, on se dépêcha de calmer le dragon et de le faire sortir de l'enclos pour laisser place au dragon suivant qui allait affronter Fleur Delacour, championne de Beaubâton.

« Bravo ! Criait Verpey dans son mégaphone. Voyons les notes du jury ! »

Un silence se fit de nouveau pendant lequel le jury tirait sa baguette pour projeter les notes sur dix qu'ils accordaient au jeune homme. Les résultats furent les suivants : Dumbledore donna un 8, Mme. Maxime un 7, Karkaroff un 5, quand à Croupton et Verpey, tous deux donnèrent un 8.

Les élèves applaudirent leur champion qui rentrait dans la tente, une épaule brûlée.

« Encore trois concurrents à présent ! Annonça Verpey. Miss Delacour qui va se voir affronter le Vert Gallois ! »

Ce dragon-là se tenait sur ses quatre pattes, deux grandes ailes dans le dos qui étaient pliées dans une position menaçante. Le dragon de couleur verte jaugeait la frêle championne qui tremblait des pieds à la tête, la main crispée sur sa baguette. Deux cornes en ivoire se dressaient sur sa tête qu'il baissa près à bondir sur la jeune femme. Il grimaça laissant découvrir toutes ses dents taillées en pointe tel un vorace qui s'apprêtait à déchiqueter sa proie. Fleur leva sa baguette soudainement. Ce mouvement brusque énerva le dragon qui sentait déjà la menace que cette jeune femme pouvait être pour son œuf. Ses griffes s'enfoncèrent dans la roche du terrain tandis qu'il continuait à jauger la jeune femme. Celle-ci tournait autour de lui, lentement, sûrement, tel une dompteuse de dragon, toujours la baguette en l'air. Fleur lança un sortilège muet sur le dragon de façon à ne pas attirer son attention. Cet enchantement hypnotisa le dragon jusqu'à le conduire en transe. Le dragon finit par s'assoupir au milieu de l'enclos. Calmement pour ne pas risquer de le réveiller, Fleur s'avança en ligne directe vers l'œuf d'or près duquel était endormi le dragon. On entendait le souffle et les ronflements bruyants qu'il produisait pendant son sommeil. Sa queue s'était repliée autour de lui comme une couverture. Il semblait bien dormir paisiblement et Fleur arrivait à l'œuf d'or. Il ronfla soudainement et cracha un long jet de flammes inattendu. La foule poussa une exclamation et retint son souffle comme une unité. La robe de Fleur venait de prendre feu. Les élèves regardèrent avec horreur la championne s'enflammer jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne fasse couler de l'eau de sa baguette le long de son corps. Les flammes s'éteignirent mais elle était tout de même bien brûlée à certains endroits où les flammes avaient été les plus agressives. Rapidement, pour mettre fin à cette première tâche, la jeune femme prit dans ses mains l'œuf d'or et le brandit devant la foule d'élève qui se mit à applaudir en un tonnerre.

« Félicitation miss Delacour ! S'écria Verpey. Les notes du jury maintenant ! »

Et tandis que l'on ramenait le dragon dans sa cage, le jury accorda ses notes pour la championne de Beaubâton. Un 9 de la par de Mme. Maxime, un 8 de Dumbledore, un 5 de Karkaroff, 7 pour Croupton et enfin, 8 pour Verpey. Les élèves applaudissaient satisfaits pour l'instant du spectacle auquel ils assistaient.

« Et maintenant, Mr. Krum face au Boutefeu chinois ! » Annonça Verpey.

Le Boutefeu chinois était l'un des plus impressionnants. Il semblait beaucoup plus… tout feu, tout flamme ? De couleur rouge comme si lui-même était en feu, la gueule acérée comme un bec d'oiseau avec une rangée de dents impressionnantes. Il se tenait sur deux pattes, semblait marcher comme un homme malgré ses deux ailes qu'ils étendaient avec ses griffes courbées. Le long de sa colonne vertébral, une rangée de cornes comme des armes descendaient jusqu'à la pointe de sa queue qu'il balançait violemment en rugissant avant même que Krum n'arrive sur le terrain.

Le champion de Durmstrang sortit de la tente en même temps qu'un coup de canon résonnait pour la troisième fois, annonçant le troisième tour. Krum apparut devant toute la foule, traînant des pieds, il fixa le dragon dans les yeux. D'un pas sans hésitation, il traça vers le dragon qui se courba pour bondir à la moindre occasion lorsqu'il sentirait son précieux œuf en danger.

« Audacieux ! » Commenta Verpey alors que les élèves retenaient leur souffle.

Krum s'arrêta dans sa course, brusquant le dragon qui commençait à s'échauffer, méfiant. Le Boutefeu chinois toisa le jeune homme de son regard jaune brillant, montrant ses crocs pour espérer l'intimidé. Sans attendre, Krum leva sa baguette dans le même temps qu'il jetait un sortilège droit dans l'œil du dragon, son seul point faible. La foule applaudit en accord avec l'action du champion. Ils étaient tous captivés par les actions de Krum. Seulement, le dragon s'énerva de ne plus arriver à voir et commença taper de ses grosses pattes, il balança sa queue dans tous les sens brisant ses vrais œufs qui dans les règles du tournoi, ne devaient pas être abîmés. Quelques points allaient être enlevés au jeune homme qui ne paraissait pas s'en préoccuper et fonça. Il roula à travers la roche du terrain, évitant le dragon devenu fou qui se cognait dans tous les sens, rugissait à en percer les tympans des spectateurs, paniqué après avoir perdu la vue. Krum, sous le dragon, évita les coups de griffes, les flammes, les éboulements du terrain. Tout était impressionnant dans cet affrontement entre Viktor Krum, champion de Durmstrang et meilleur attrapeur de Quidditch, et le dragon, Boutefeu chinois, maître des dragons de Chine. Le terrain lui-même semblait s'acharner contre Krum qui continuait malgré tout à avancer.

« On peut dire qu'il n'a pas froid aux yeux… et… Mais OUI ! S'emporta Verpey. Il a réussi ! »

La foule se leva pour applaudir et pour hurler, crier, s'exclamer. Krum brandissait devant tous l'œuf d'or avec quelques égratignures mais aucune blessure grave n'était présente. Le jury applaudit, impressionné par cette performance et ne tardèrent par à donner leur note : 10 pour Karkaroff, 9 pour Dumbledore, 6 pour Maxime, 7 pour Croupton et un 8 pour Verpey.

Le champion disparut dans la tente tandis que le dernier dragon arrivait dans l'enclos. On entendit des coups sourds de pas lourds, des rugissements sauvages, lorsqu'il entra le dragon fit envoler plusieurs roches de sa queue. Il rugit en découvrant tout ce monde agglutiné autour de lui, secouant la tête, tirant sur sa chaîne qu'il le gardait clouer au sol afin d'empêcher son envol. Agacé par cette chaîne, il rugit encore plus fort.

« Trois des quatre champions ont réussi à récupérer leur œuf d'or, annonça Verpey. Il n'en reste désormais plus qu'un ! Mr. Potter face au Magyar à pointes ! »

Un groupe de Gryffondor, assis dans les gradins les plus hauts, hurla beaucoup plus fortement que les autres élèves pour encourager l'outsider du tournoi. Harry sortit de la tente, tétanisé par ce vacarme, raide comme s'il était congelé. Monstrueux, face à lui, le Magyar le fixait de ses yeux jaunes féroces, ses crocs déjà pleins de bave. Il secoua la tête et roula le dos comme pour mettre en avant les centaines des cornes autour de sa tête et de sa nuque. On aurait dit que le dragon portait un casque d'épines aussi énormes que ses crocs pointues. Il rugit en apercevant le jeune garçon. On aurait dit qu'Harry allait s'évanouir, qu'il venait de se réveillait après un long sommeil. Il semblait pétrifié, paraissait ne plus pouvoir bouger. Il fixait juste avec ses yeux le dragon qui lui faisait face. Ce dragon-là semblait ne plus se méfier mais vouloir déjà passer à l'attaque pour défendre son œuf. Un long jet de flamme sortit de la gueule du Magyar. Un grand tumulte provenant de la foule qui s'époumonait. Harry plongeait juste à temps derrière une roche, comme si la foule l'avait sorti de sa transe. Il avait l'air perdu dans cet enclos, se demandant sûrement ce qu'il faisait donc là. D'une main tremblante, il sortit sa baguette et appela :

« Accio Eclair de Feu ! »

Les élèves se regardèrent entre eux. Qu'est-ce qu'il espérait faire avec son balai ? Leur faire une démonstration de quidditch ? Décidément, il n'avait plus toute sa tête le pauvre garçon, voilà qu'il se croyait lors d'un match.

« HARRY ! » Hurla Hermione à travers la foule devenue silencieuse.

Le champion baissa brusquement la tête, comprenant l'avertissement de son amie. Malgré leur dispute, Ron s'était redressé sur son siège et regardait attentivement le Gryffondor tenter d'éviter aux attaques féroces du dragon qui ne serait tranquille qu'une fois la menace partit. Les élèves aux premiers rangs baissaient souvent la tête afin d'éviter les éboulis qui leur étaient envoyé par le Magyar. Enfin, un balai volant fusa à travers le ciel et arriva jusqu'à Harry qui sauta dessus en manquant de près les flammes redoutables du dragon. Ce dernier, plus que jamais énervé et paniqué puisque son adverse pouvait voler et pas lui, tira sur ses chaînes, déchaîné par la rage il réussit à les briser. La foule hurla, cria au scandale alors que le Magyar s'élevait dans les airs étranglant de son regard le jeune garçon sur son balai. Harry vira aussitôt dans une autre direction, entraînant le dragon plus haut encore dans le ciel. Tous les élèves s'écartèrent au moment où le dragon passait près d'eux avant qu'ils ne s'envolent vers les plus hautes tours du château. Un silence se fit dans les gradins durant lequel on écoutait ce qui pouvait les guider pendant son combat au ciel. C'était assez étrange d'entendre les rugissements terrifiants du dragon, les coups sourds qu'il donnait à travers les airs, sans arriver à voir ce qui pouvait bien se passer.

Puis il y eut un long, un énorme, un dernier rugissement. Et puis plus rien. Le silence seulement. Le jury levait les yeux vers le ciel, cherchant à voir quelque chose, un corps qui tombait. Les élèves se regardaient entre eux, inquiets. Lorsqu'au loin, parmi les nuages blancs chargés de neige, un filet de fumé noire se fit apercevoir. Léa, comme tous les autres, fixait cette fumée où l'on vit un balai. Sur ce balai, un petit garçon frêle, tout maigre, était assis. Alors la foule explosa. Elle se leva, acclama, fit un triomphe au quatrième champion qui se posa au milieu de l'enclos désertique et attrapa l'œuf d'or. Les élèves sautaient dans les gradins. Un tumulte d'applaudissement fusait comme lors d'une fête ou d'une fanfare. Le jury lui-même s'était levé pour applaudir avant de donner ses notes : 9 pour Dumbledore, un 8 pour Mme. Maxime, un 4 de Karkaroff – qui fut hué pour ça – un 9 pour Croupton, et enfin Verpey afficha dans les airs un 10. Harry Potter venait d'égaliser avec Viktor Krum. Leur moyenne de points à tous les deux s'élevait de 8 à 7,4 pour Fleur et 7,2 pour Cedric.

Les jours suivants, on acclama Harry pour sa performance épatante. Plus personne ne doutait désormais en ce champion. Poudlard avait désormais deux chances pour gagner le tournoi. En revanche, tous attendaient la seconde tâche, s'interrogeant sur les obstacles de cette épreuve, qui n'aurait pas lieu avant le 24 février. Mais d'abord, les quatre champions devaient se servir de l'œuf d'or pour trouver un indice sur cette deuxième tâche. Seulement, lorsque les Gryffondor avaient célébré la victoire de leur champion qui avait tenté d'ouvrir l'œuf d'or, un terrible cri perçant s'en était échappé. Il serait sans doute plus difficile que cela pour les quatre champions de découvrir l'indice de cet œuf.

Louise entrait dans la salle commune, un vendredi soir où toutes les maisons de Poudlard étaient convoquées chacune respectivement par leur directeur de maison. La jeune fille avait l'intention de poser ses affaires dans son dortoir avant de descendre dans la salle où le professeur McGonagall accueillerait les Gryffondor, mais lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle commune elle fut prise par une foule de rouges qui se poussaient entre eux. Les bavardages annonçaient plusieurs commérages, rumeurs et potins qui avaient tous l'air croustillant. Elle n'en comprit que quelques mots : « Noël », « tournoi » et « bal ». La cousine n'avait même pas eu le temps d'essayer d'assembler tous ces indices que déjà Colin l'avait tiré à travers la foule. Ils furent engloutis par les élèves qui se bousculaient, certains pour se rapprocher du panneau d'affichage, d'autres pour s'en éloigner.

Colin poussa son frère Dennis Crivey de son passage avant d'arriver devant le panneau d'affichage. De son index, il le montra à Louise. Celle-ci traça une ligne imaginaire à partir de l'index du jeune garçon jusqu'à l'une des affiches accrochées sur le panneau d'affichage. Elle était découpée en une forme de palais, de gris métallique. Au milieu de l'affiche, les mots suivants :

_Chers élèves,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous convier au bal de Noël qui aura lieu dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard le jour de Noël de 20H jusqu'à minuit, dans le cadre du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Le bal sera ouvert à tous les élèves à partir de la quatrième année, ceci ne les empêchant pas d'inviter des élèves plus jeunes, s'ils le souhaitent. Les tenues de soirées correctes seront obligatoires pour le bal ainsi qu'un comportement convenable. _

Louise et Colin restèrent un court instant encore après avoir lu l'invitation au bal, s'arrêtant sur cette partie de l'affiche : « à partir de la quatrième année », « inviter des élèves plus jeunes, s'ils le souhaitent ». C'était très clair, ils étaient des élèves de troisième année, leur seule chance de pouvoir assister au bal était de se faire inviter par un élève plus vieux. La chasse pouvait donc commencer !

* * *

><p>Juliette et Inézia entrèrent à la suite des autres élèves de Serpentard dans une salle des cachots où le professeur Rogue allait leur donner des renseignements sur cette invitation à un bal de Noël. Les élèves prirent place à une rangée de chaises installée pour eux. Le professeur Rogue, directeur de la maison Serpentard, attendit qu'ils fussent tous assis avant de commencer :<p>

« Le bal de Noël comme son nom l'indique est un bal organisé le jour de Noël. C'est une tradition du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui donne l'occasion de mieux connaître nos invités, Beaubâton et Durmstrang. La veille de Noël, nous nous réunirons dans la Grande Salle où les quatre champions ouvriront le bal… en dansant. » Crut-il bon de préciser.

Les élèves échangèrent un regard amusé entre eux. Lisa et Daphné s'envoyèrent un coup de coude dans les côtes tout en gloussant, la main sur la bouche pour essayer de ne pas faire trop de bruit. C'était plutôt bien connu que le professeur Rogue n'aimait pas être interrompu par des jacassements ou des gloussements lorsqu'il parlait. Juliette et Inézia étaient prises dans un fou rire qu'elles tentaient de dissimuler. Les deux jeunes filles venaient d'avoir l'image de leur directeur de maison dans un costume à queue de pie dansant la valse accompagnée du professeur Sinistra, leur professeur d'Astronomie qui s'habillait toujours en noir à la même manière que Rogue.

« Il est donc évident que vous devez venir accompagner avec un cavalier ou une cavalière. »

Un rire général s'échappa de l'assemblée verte qui s'observa un instant. Les filles détaillèrent les garçons et inversement. Le professeur Rogue les rappela à l'ordre immédiatement.

« Ceci ne veut évidemment pas dire que nous tolérons de la part des élèves de Poudlard une conduite plus relâchée qu'à l'ordinaire, les avertit-il. Et d'ailleurs, je serais extrêmement mécontent si je voyais un ou une élève de Serpentard se comporter d'une manière qui puisse porter atteinte à la réputation de l'école. Les tenues de soirée correctes seront exigées ainsi que la bienséance ! »

Il jaugea ses élèves de son regard noir afin de bien leur faire passer le message. En bons élèves qu'ils étaient, ils hochèrent tous la tête pour signaler qu'ils avaient compris. Ils n'oseraient pas mettre leur directeur de maison dans l'embarras ni même avec une pointe de mécontentement. Satisfait, Rogue les laissa retourner dans leur salle commune.

Juliette avait à peine traversé le tableau qui gardait l'entrée de la salle des Serpentard, avancée de deux pas, que Théodore l'avait prise par les épaules.

« Tu veux bien être ma cavalière au bal ? Lui demanda-t-il.

_Évidemment que oui. »

La question ne s'était même pas posée dans sa tête, sans doute parce qu'elle avait d'abord pensée à Blaise plutôt qu'à Théodore... On oubliera cette phrase, bien sûr. Pansy se dandinait depuis plusieurs secondes derrière le dos de Drago qui discutait justement avec Blaise, ne lui prêtant aucune importance. Millicent sautilla jusqu'aux dortoirs, satisfaite d'avoir déjà son copain Stephen pour le bal. Lisa et Daphné étaient assises près de la cheminée, comme si elles tapaient la pose. Jambes pliée, les fesses serrées, les seins en avant, la bouche légèrement en cul de poule, les yeux de cocker, une main dans les cheveux et l'autre posée sur les genoux… Comment résister ! Goyle arriva tout sourire vers Inézia en bombant le torse. Celle-ci partit en courant dans les dortoirs comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain soir, Léa sortit de table plus tôt que les autres en direction de la salle des trophées là où aurait lieu sa retenue donnée par le professeur McGonagall. En arrivant dans la salle, Luna était déjà arrivée et tentait de faire la conversation avec le vieux concierge Rusard. En grognant, il tendit aux deux jeunes filles un chiffon qui paraissait propre comparé à lui. Pierre Lufkin les rejoignit bientôt et pour la première fois, Léa pouvait lire sur son visage. Les dents serrées, le pas précipité, il arracha au concierge le chiffon avec un « Tss...» d'agacement. En effet, il ne semblait pas de bonne humeur, loin de là.<p>

« Le professeur McGonagall m'a laissé les instructions, annonça Rusard qui les regardait d'un œil méfiant comme s'ils allaient tous s'enfuir en courant. Astiquer l'argenterie dans la salle des trophées sans avoir recours à la magie ! » Lut-il d'une voix rauque.

Il fit un petit sourire découvrant toutes ses dents grises et parfois même noires. Comme pour approuver la satisfaction de son maître, miss Teigne miaula à ses pieds tout en promenant ses yeux de chat sur les trois élèves, elle-même apparemment satisfaite de leur punition.

En sifflotant, Luna s'attela à son travail. Elle sautillait presque sur ses pieds, et cela n'aurait pas étonné Léa si elle s'était mise à danser. Pierre se cachait derrière une pile de trophées, sans doute parce qu'il avait honte d'astiquer l'argenterie tel un moldu. Léa astiquait dans son coin, frottant sur toutes les tâches afin de rendre à ces trophées leurs aspects de gloire. A chaque trophée, la jeune fille s'amusait à lire les inscriptions écrites. Elle lut ainsi sur un trophée en argent de taille modérée, ceci : « T.E. Jedusor pour services rendus à l'école ». Elle l'astiqua afin de faire briller le métal du trophée puis le reposa à sa place afin d'en prendre un autre. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle venait dans la salle des trophées sans Colin. D'ordinaire, si les élèves s'amenaient par ici ce n'était pas pour admirer l'argenterie, ni pour l'astiquer, mais plutôt pour une séance de bécotage entre amoureux.

Rageusement, Léa frottait les trophées qu'elle reposait. Et un de moins ! Au suivant ! A force de frotter, son bras commençait à s'engourdir. La jeune décida donc de changer de bras lorsqu'elle entendit râler près d'elle. En tournant la tête, elle put ainsi admirer Pierre à son ouvrage. Si on avait pu faire plus beau que lui, Léa aurait donné cher pour avoir la preuve devant les yeux puisque c'en était impossible. Il se passa un instant la main dans ses cheveux blonds effilés. _*Merlin, il est trop BEAU !* _Hurlait la rouge intérieurement. Finalement, sa retenue n'était pas une mauvaise chose, elle allait pouvoir le mater de près et même lui parler. Elle s'avança progressivement jusqu'à lui, activant son travail presque bâclé à présent, elle finit par être assez proche pour lui parler sans que Rusard ne les surprenne. Toute souriante, elle commença par le déshabiller du regard une dernière fois. C'était vrai qu'il beau, et il était en cinquième année ! Il était donc invité au bal de Noël et peut-être que si Léa le lui demandait, il accepterait ? _*J'ai deux ans de moins que lui, c'est vrai. Mais peut-être qu'il est timide ! S'il ne parle jamais c'est peut-être pour ça. Et s'il n'a pas souvent de copine c'est peut-être aussi parce qu'il est intimidant et froid au premier abord. J'aurais sans doute une chance si je lui demandais, il se dirait : « enfin une que je n'intimide pas ! Et elle est plutôt mignonne en plus, j'en profiterais pour lui demander sa main au bal »… Bon, pour la seconde partie, j'éviterais de me faire des films. Mais j'ai une chance pour le bal et qui ne tente rien n'a rien.* _La cravate aux couleurs de la maison Serpentard pendait tandis qu'il s'acharnait sur son travail, les manches de sa chemise retroussées pour éviter de la salir. _*J'adore les hommes en chemise blanche, je trouve qu'ils ont la classe. Surtout lui ! Déjà qu'il a une classe naturelle mais avec sa chemise blanche… Oh, il est même super sexy quand il nettoie un trophée ! Non mais c'est vrai, qui peut être sexy en frottant sur de l'argenterie ? Pierre !* _Songeait-elle.

Se sentant plus que jamais observé, le vert releva la tête vers elle. Si Léa avait pu, elle serait tombée sur le sol pour se rouler de plaisir. Mais restons-en à la bienséance. Sans craindre de se ridiculiser, ni sans se poser de question, elle lui parla :

« Alors, ça va ? »

Bon d'accord, c'était nul et Pierre semblait vraiment le penser au vu du regard interloqué qu'il lui lança. Elle lui demandait s'il allait bien ? Disons que Pierre Lufkin descendait d'une grande famille bourgeoise grâce à son ancêtre Artemisia Lufkin qui fut la première sorcière ministre de la magie. Il descendait donc d'une famille ayant un gros coffre à Gringotts, et sûrement possédait il un elfe de maison. Pierre n'avait alors pas l'habitude de se salir les mains à l'ouvrage. De plus, c'était un bon élève plein d'ambition, qui n'avait jamais reçu un seul reproche de ses professeurs. Et voilà qu'il venait d'avoir sa première retenue par une gamine hystérique de troisième année à Gryffondor. Allait-il bien donc ?

« Non. » Répondit-il simplement.

Léa l'avait deviné qu'il serait difficile d'engager la conversation avec lui. Mais elle ne perdait pas courage et enchaîna aussitôt :

« C'est sûr qu'il existe d'autres endroits pour mieux parler mais bon, c'est comme ça. Avant que tu ne me retournes la question, je vais te répondre : moi ça va plutôt bien. Devine pourquoi ! »

Un râlement s'échappa de la poitrine du jeune homme tel un tigre qui se retenait de plonger sur sa proie. Il continua son ouvrage sans se préoccuper de la fillette qui attendait une réponse. Le serpent patientait, tapi dans les hautes herbes tandis que le lion impudent se pavanait sans se douter du moindre danger.

« Bon, ce n'est pas grave si tu n'aimes pas parler, tu sais. Et peut-être que tu t'en fiches un peu si je vais bien parce qu'on ne s'est jamais vraiment parlé. Je vais me présenter, au fait ! Je suis Léa Clerwood, enchantée.

_Je sais qui tu es ! » L'arrêta-t-il avec un râle mécontent.

Léa avait bien conscience qu'elle l'agaçait mais elle continua tout de même. Elle voulait absolument lui parler ! Le serpent se tapi encore plus, attendant le bon moment. Tout venait à point à qui savait attendre.

« Tu pourrais te présenter, tu ne crois pas ? » Lui proposa-t-elle.

Il râla de nouveau. Tandis qu'elle essuyait un trophée et qu'elle le reposait sur une étagère, il en profita pour s'écarter un peu et s'éloigner le plus discrètement possible. C'était sans compter sur Léa qui se rapprocha aussitôt.

« Bon ce n'est pas trop grave si tu ne veux pas te présenter, parce que je sais déjà comment tu t'appelles. Mais sinon, ça aurait été embêtant pour se parler. Bref, tu es seul pour le bal ? Tu ne voudrais pas m'accompagner ? »

Il tourna brusquement la tête, apparemment très surpris qu'elle puisse lui demander cela. Peut-être la trouvait-il ridicule d'oser demander à un élève de cinquième année de l'accompagner au bal alors qu'elle, une deuxième année, le connaissait à peine.

« Non. »

_*C'est ce qu'on appelle un râteau. Un râteau mémorable, Léa, il pourrait même entrer dans l'histoire.* _Pensa-t-elle une fois qu'il lui eut répondu. Elle ne perdit pas son courage pour autant et continua :

« Tant pis. Bon, où en étions-nous ? Ah oui, je…

_Mais arrête ! S'écria-t-il soudainement en se tournant brusquement. Arrête de parler ! T'es chiante, tu comprends ça ? Tu m'agaces ! Pourquoi tu viens de mon côté ? Pourquoi tu me parles, à moi ? Pourquoi tu ne vas pas parler à Luna, ou à Rusard, ou à miss Teigne encore ! Parle à qui tu veux mais laisse-moi tranquille !

_Ah, je te dérange à ce point… ? Devina-t-elle.

_Oui ! » Répondit-il sauvagement.

C'était peut-être la première fois qu'il ne parlait pas avec sa voix habituellement froide, calme, sans expressions particulière. Vexée cette fois-ci, la jeune fille prit son chiffon et le laissa à son ouvrage en même temps que Rusard arrivait alerté par cette soudaine agitation. Dans son coin, Léa se remit au travail prenant le premier trophée qui lui venait sous la main. Le serpent avait frappé au bon moment et bon endroit, il avait suffisamment observé pour tout mettre en œuvre, le lion était abattu.


	57. Le jour du Noël magique

**Chapitre 55 : Le jour du Noël magique**

Il était évident que Marion était dans une situation tragique. Personne ne l'avait invité au bal, si ce n'était Crabbe, et elle n'avait personne en tête pour l'accompagner. Assise dans les dortoirs, elle réfléchissait, passait en revue tous les garçons encore libres qui seraient un minimum potables.

« Tu n'as qu'à demander à Claude, lui suggéra sa cousine avec un sourire narquois.

_Très drôle… Marmonna la jeune fille.

_Oh, la menteuse, elle le dévore des yeux, s'amusa-t-elle à la narguer.

_Aller, sérieusement, tu ne vois personne ?

_Ben… A part Crabbe et Claude… non, ricana-t-elle.

_Pourquoi il est tout seul Claude ? S'étonna Marion.

_Parce qu'il est tellement fier qu'il a refusé Lisa et du coup, elles ont eu toutes peur. Et puis Lisa s'est aussi chargée de diffuser des rumeurs sur lui. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était vexée quand il l'a refusé, se remémora Juliette avec un grand sourire.

_Il n'a pas cherché une autre fille ?

_Non, d'après Inézia, il veut que ce soit une fille qui lui demande, expliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Ça ne m'étonne pas, avoua Marion. Trêve de plaisanterie, qui ?

_Mais… je ne vais pas chercher quelqu'un pour toi, quand même ! J'ai déjà assez avec ma coiffure pour le bal. Je te dis ceux qui me viennent à l'esprit : Crabbe, Claude ou… ou ton frère si aucun des deux autres ne te conviens.

_Pff… Je ne vais pas y aller avec mon frère !

_Tu me demandes, je trouve, s'expliqua Juliette. Pour la énième fois, demande à Claude ! Fit-elle d'une voix forte en montrant la porte comme s'il se trouvait derrière.

_Mais il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un d'autre ! S'exaspéra-t-elle.

_Qui ? Drago a accepté Pansy, tu te souviens qu'elle l'a criée sur tous les toits, j'espère ! Lisa a demandé à Blaise après qu'elle se soit faite refusée par Claude, et comme c'est un triple idiot il a accepté. Millicent avec son Serdaigle mille fois plus beau qu'elle. Daphné avec Graham Montague, l'ex de Lisa, preuve qu'elles n'ont aucune morale ces deux là. Inézia avec Anthony Goldstein, un Serdaigle vraiment pas mal qui lui a demandé. Nono avec Pierre Lufkin d'après ce que tu m'as dit… et je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment cette fille a fait, d'ailleurs.

_Je te l'ai dit, soupira Marion. On était les seules filles qui n'étaient pas si timides que ça pour lui adresser au moins un signe de tête. Et comme il a déjà une copine, d'après Nono, il voulait quelqu'un pour aller au bal avec quelqu'un d'amical. Et évidemment, comme elle est plus belle que moi…

_Oh, arrête ! Si tu veux mon avis, elle est affreuse comparé à toi.

_C'est parce que t'es en froid contre elle et que je suis ta cousine que tu dis ça.

_Je t'assure que non ! La coupa Juliette. Bref, ne remettons pas cette Nono dans le chaudron, je ne suis pas d'humeur pour parler de cette fille. Donc, j'ai aussi entendu dire que Potter et Weasley étaient encore seuls, si Claude ne te suffit pas.

_Euh… non, ça va aller, ricana-t-elle.

_Tu ne veux pas y aller avec le champion de Poudlard ? Demanda ironiquement Juliette avant d'éclater de rire. Champion… Ha, là, là ! C'est ça qu'on appelle un champion ! Bon, tu vas demander à Claude sinon il va se faire inviter par une autre fille, j'ai entendu dire que Romilda Vane l'avait en ligne de mire. Et après, tu pourras vraiment pleurer parce qu'il ne te restera plus que Saint Potter, Weasley son toutou fidèle, Crabbe le gros lard, et ton frère qui est ton frère, ce qui ferait carrément pitié.

_Oui, surtout que lui-même me refuserait. Il aurait trop honte d'y aller avec sa sœur.

_Alors, va demander à Claude ! »

Et elle attrapa sa cousine par le bras pour la tirer jusqu'à la sortie de leur dortoir. En même temps qu'elle refermait la porte, elle lui souhaita bonne chance dans un souffle. Marion se trouvait désormais seule dans les escaliers des dortoirs. Lentement, un pied devant l'autre comme une manchote, la jeune fille les descendit puis sortit de la salle commune. Le long du trajet où elle le cherchait des yeux, elle sentait ses jambes tremblées à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. _*Bon aller, j'ai un argument en plus pour le convaincre : s'il veut se faire pardonner, il m'accompagne au bal. Courage, tu vas lui demander Marion !* _Elle était arrivée au troisième étage, et se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque. Comme elle l'avait prévu, il y était. Enfin, il n'y était plus puisqu'il venait de passer la porte de la bibliothèque et avançait vers elle avec un large sourire. _*Non, je ne peux pas lui demander !* _Fondit-elle intérieurement. Elle lui adressa un faible sourire craintif.

« Ma chère amie ! S'exclama-t-il à travers les couloirs. Tu m'accompagneras bien au bal de Noël ? »

Le choc fut grand pour Marion qui écarquilla les yeux. Venait-il de… Venait-il de vraiment lui demander d'y aller avec elle ? Le jeune garçon s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la jeune fille qui restait sans bouger, trop surprise pour pouvoir encore réaliser.

« Sérieusement ? » Demanda-t-elle avec une voix hautaine et pleine de sarcasmes.

Elle allait d'abord lui faire croire qu'elle n'avait pas en tête de le lui demander. Avant d'accepter, bien sûr, puisqu'elle n'avait personne d'autre. Marion voulait d'abord avoir le plaisir de le voir se tortiller intérieurement, être satisfaite de lui avoir fait peur avant de le soulager.

« Bah, oui… Sérieusement, est-ce que tu veux venir au bal avec moi ? »

La jeune fille croisa les bras, faisant mine de réfléchir. En vérité, elle savourait le plaisir de le voir se tordre les doigts dans ses mains malgré qu'il n'essaye de paraître tout à fait décontracté. En attendant, elle passa en revue le physique du jeune garçon, autrefois son ami et même l'avait-elle considéré comme son meilleur ami. Il lui plaisait assez parce qu'il était très grand, sans doute le plus grand des garçons à Serpentard, et l'un des plus grands à Poudlard. Il était brun, les cheveux noirs comme de l'ébène tout à fait en accord avec ses yeux tellement noirs que l'on n'arrivait pas à discerner sa pupille. Il avait un petit nez assez long tout de même, et sa bouche semblait être murée dans un sourire en coin.

« Ce serait le meilleur moyen pour se réconcilier, tu ne crois pas ? » Argumenta-t-il.

Elle sourit. Ça faisait plaisir de le voir essayer de la convaincre, alors oui elle souriait, satisfaite. Son coup semblait avoir bien marché puisqu'elle se faisait inviter par le garçon qui voulait toujours laisser les filles l'inviter.

« D'accord, dit-elle avec le sourire aux lèvres.

_Génial ! Merci, donc on se retrouve dans le hall, près des cachots ? »

Elle hocha la tête tandis qu'il s'éloignait pour rejoindre Théodore à Pré-au-Lard, lui avait-il dit. Marion se retourna et fit mine de continuer sa route pour lui faire croire que si elle était dans les environs c'était pour la bibliothèque et non pour lui. La cousine entra dans la pièce remplie de livres, un grand sourire et les yeux pétillants. Mrs. Pince, la bibliothécaire qui avait un nez d'aigle, lui lança un mauvais regard craignant que cette jeune fille qui semblait si épanouie ne vienne déranger sa bibliothèque.

* * *

><p>Louise et Léa s'étaient arrêtées devant Kevin Whitby qui s'était baissé en une révérence adressée à Louise. Les deux cousines échangèrent un regard amusé. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, tout tremblant, il ouvrit la bouche et elles durent attendre quelques secondes avant qu'une phrase audible n'en sorte :<p>

« Lou… Louise, accepterais-tu… de… de… de rester avec moi… le soir de Noël ? »

La jeune fille changea de pied d'appui. Certes Kevin n'était pas le plus beau, il n'était même pas beau, mais il était gentil. Bien que timide, stressé et tout tremblant de peur, au fond c'était un gentil garçon et Louise avait quand même un peu de mal à le repousser. Et c'était adorable ce qu'il venait de lui proposer. Même s'il n'avait pas l'âge pour aller au bal et elle non plus, il lui proposait de passer Noël ensemble et tant pis pour le bal. Louise se racla la gorge.

« Je suis désolée Kevin, s'excusa-t-elle gênée. Mais je vais déjà au bal de Noël avec quelqu'un. »

Il sembla avoir une attaque cardiaque, comme si l'idée que sa Louise, la plus belle des cerises, eut été invitée par quelqu'un d'autre que lui était impossible. La cousine s'excusa encore une fois avant de passer son chemin en lui adressant un faible sourire mal à l'aise. A côté, Léa lui adressa une tape sur l'épaule avec un sourire réconfortant qui ne sembla pas faire un grand effet.

« Dis moi, ça fait bien le troisième qui te demande d'aller au bal avec lui ? Ou le quatrième ? Interrogea Léa.

_Le quatrième, répondit sa cousine.

_T'as du succès ! S'écria Léa. Comparé à moi…

_J'ai demandé à Alexian s'il ne pouvait pas trouver quelqu'un pour le bal, la rassura Louise.

_Ouais mais ça fait un peu pitié de passer par l'intermédiaire d'un ami et de sa cousine pour se trouver un cavalier.

_Il m'a dit que peut-être Terry Boot serait libre, au moins tu irais au bal.

_Je ne sais même pas qui c'est ce Terry… Marmonna Léa.

_Oh, elle est déçue parce que Pierre l'a rejeté d'une façon mémorable, devina Louise qui eut un sourire moqueur.

_Ce n'est pas drôle ! La stoppa-t-elle. T'as de la chance de n'avoir que des garçons qui seraient ravis de t'accompagner au bal alors que moi, je suis obligée d'y aller avec un inconnu.

_Si ça ne te plaît pas, tu n'as qu'à rester pour tenir compagnie à Romilda qui va se sentir seule à Noël avec Antoine et Colin. Ils vont se faire une partie d'échec en s'empiffrant, encore une fois.

_Non ça va, surtout s'il y a Colin.

_Tu verras, Terry est un gentil garçon, il est adorable. Tu vas bien l'aimer, la rassura Louise. Et qui sait ? Peut-être que ça va être une révélation.

_Si tu espères qu'il est un coup de foudre de la même façon que ton Serdaigle et toi, tu peux rêver ! Les trucs à la guimauve… Erk ! Franchement Louise, comment t'as pu me faire ça ? Marion j'aurais compris qu'elle puisse avoir un coup de foudre, mais toi… Où est donc passé ton discours sur tout le temps qu'il te restait pour en trouver un ?

_Et bien, justement, je n'ai pas cherché et il est venu de lui-même. Même s'il va falloir s'occuper de la Bulstrode.

_Laisse-moi rire ! Millicent Bulstrode, un obstacle ? T'as vu à quoi elle ressemble, j'espère ! C'est la fille la plus laide que je n'ai jamais vu, elle est même encore plus laide qu'Eloïse Midgen !

_Arrêtez avec elle, tu sais qu'elle est complexée par son apparence ? La défendit Louise qui faisait référence à la soirée d'hier où Ron n'avait pas arrêté de se moquer d'elle.

_Il y a de quoi être complexé, admit Léa en ricanant. Elle n'a pas le nez au milieu de la figure.

_C'est méchant, ce que tu dis. Son acné s'est beaucoup arrangée cette année, je la trouve très sympa, moi.

_Je n'ai pas dit qu'elle était méchante. J'ai même dit qu'elle était moins laide que Millicent.

_Tu as quand même fait des remarques pas très charmantes, remarqua Louise.

_De toute façon, on s'en fiche ! Tu vas me présenter ce Terry Boot pour que je sache à quoi il ressemble et en chemin, tu vas me décrire ta robe, d'accord ?

_Si tu veux. Mais avant, tu as lu la Gazette ce matin ? Dans la rubrique de Rita Skeeter ?

_Oui… ? Répondit Léa qui ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

_Il est écrit qu'Hermione est en kiff sur Harry et sur Viktor Krum. Apparemment, elle aurait un penchant pour les champions. Tu imagines si elle allait au bal avec Krum ? Après tout, elle n'a pas voulu nous dire qui était son cavalier.

_Mais Ron a dit hier qu'elle bluffait parce qu'elle n'avait personne, se souvint Léa.

_On verra au bal mais moi, je peux te dire que j'ai vu plus d'une fois Krum à la bibliothèque et ce n'est pas vraiment pour les livres, je pense.

_Toi non plus, je te signale. Tu y vas pour mater ton Stephen. » Ricana la jeune fille.

* * *

><p>Marion avait revêtu la robe de soirée qu'elle avait achetée avec sa mère au début de l'année sur le Chemin de Traverse. La jeune fille s'occupait désormais de mettre de l'ordre dans les boucles de ses cheveux lorsque Nono sortit de son coin et tourna sur elle-même. Elle portait une robe rouge cintrée sur la taille jusqu'aux cuisses, et une bretelle la soutenait juste comme une bandoulière. Un simple bracelet habillait son poignet. Marion se retourna pour admirer son amie.<p>

« Nono, tu es magnifique ! S'exclama-t-elle.

_Merci mais et toi… tu ressembles à une princesse. Tu es vraiment splendide… ! »

La cousine allait la remercier lorsque Juliette entra dans la pièce, venant de la salle de bain. Elle toisa d'un regard Nono avant d'attraper son serre tête posé sur son lit. Elle le disposa délicatement sur ses cheveux relevés par un chignon de fête. Une fois ceci fait, Juliette se retourna vers sa cousine, en faisant bien attention à se placer devant Nono pour l'exclure, et lui fit un grand sourire qui attendait un compliment. Marion l'observa, subjuguée. Sa cousine portait une robe verte pomme à bustier, cintrée le long de sa taille et qui se terminait en queue de sirène. Une ceinture s'enroulait le long de sa taille et se terminait par une fleur synthétique sur le côté droit.

« Tu es… wahou !

_Merci, toi aussi. Mais tu as oublié ton collier.

_J'allais le mettre, justement. Merci. »

La jeune fille attrapa son collier en forme de losange où les deux lettres C et G étaient dos à dos. Elle l'attacha autour de son cou puis se retourna une nouvelle fois vers sa cousine qui lui adressa un grand sourire avant de retourner dans la salle de bain pour finir d'appliquer son mascara. La porte se referma et les deux amies s'observèrent un moment, surprises de se voir si sophistiquées ce soir. Les escarpins avaient remplacé les baskets et les chaussures horribles de leur uniforme. Leur coiffure était bien plus soignée comme si chaque mèche avait été travaillée. Mais le mieux, c'était la robe. Toutes les deux portaient de magnifiques robes dont toutes jeunes filles rêveraient de porter. Adieu uniforme triste et sombre, adieu jean et pull, adieu coiffure et maquillage en quatrième vitesse, adieu ongles rongés, dédoublés, ou même de longueurs différentes… Leur apparence avait tout changé, à la même façon que Cendrillon comme si un coup de baguette magique venant d'une fée les avait métamorphosé.

Lisa attrapa son petit sac et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour s'assurer que sa coiffure tenait ainsi que ses boucles d'oreilles au cas où celles-ci seraient tombées. Une robe violette ornée de strass sur la poitrine et d'une bretelle qui entourait ses deux épaules. Sa robe tombait sur le sol à la manière des robes de mariée. Un gros collier brillant recouvrait son cou assortit à sa paire de boucles d'oreilles. Daphné, derrière elle, patientait le temps que son amie soit prête afin de descendre pour retrouver leur cavalier. Les deux amies étaient presque assorties avec leur robe. Celle de Daphné n'était pas violette mais rose pâle, ce qui lui donnait un petit air d'innocente. Des strass ornaient aussi sa poitrine, terminée par un gros nœud à la taille.

« Les filles, joyeux Noël ! » Lança ironiquement Lisa lorsqu'elle sortit suivit des ricanements de Daphné.

Derrière la porte, on les entendit rire et glousser tout en descendant les escaliers de leurs dortoirs. Lisa n'avait pas oublié le regard en direction de la cousine Clerwood en guise de mise en garde. Après avoir traîné dans les pattes de Juliette, elle s'était rabattue sur Marion. Le moment Blaise Zabini était passé, les deux jeunes filles ne semblaient plus s'en soucier, mais le moment Claude Lockwood était arrivé. Rageuse d'avoir été refusée pour la cousine, Lisa avait bien l'intention de ne pas se laisser démonter pour un bal. Tête haute, elle avait osé demander à Blaise de l'accompagner. Marion n'avait qu'à surveiller ses arrières et son cavalier de près.

« On y va ? » Proposa Pansy qui sautillait sur place.

Si elle avait eu la mauvaise idée de continuer, elle aurait sûrement marché sur sa robe verte aux reflets émeraude. Pansy était vêtue d'une robe assez simple pour le bal, ce qui était étonnant puisque son rêve de sortir avec Drago se réalisait. Un bustier cintré sur le long de la taille et des hanches, qui se terminait en forme de queue de sirène. Aucune coiffure particulière, quelques bijoux, l'ensemble assez simple mais on ne pouvait nier son charme attendrissant qui s'en échappait derrière cette simplicité.

« Millicent… tu es… » Commença Marion en l'apercevant.

_*Hideuse* _Songea-t-elle. Intérieurement, elle s'ordonna de se taire et laissa donc sa phrase en suspense faisant croire qu'elle était tellement émerveillée qu'elle ne pouvait continuer. Millicent avait fait beaucoup de mauvais choix pour sa robe. Un bustier qui tout d'abord moulait son corps enrobé et son ventre qui ressortait. Le bustier serrait sa peau de sorte qu'elle pendait sur sa robe d'une couleur bleue canard. La couleur n'était aussi pas un bon choix puisqu'elle n'était pas en accord avec Millicent, ne faisait ressortir aucune de ses personnalités, et on avait du mal à savoir pourquoi cette jeune fille portait une couleur qui ne lui correspondait pas. Sans doute avait elle essayé d'être jolie et originale pour son Serdaigle qui tomberait à coup sûr dans les bras de Louise si cette dernière n'avait pas fait de faute de goût, ce qui étonnerait Marion.

En arrivant dans le Hall, les quatre jeunes filles attendirent dans un coin, ne sachant quoi faire ni quoi dire. Elles étaient plutôt tendues, c'était leur premier bal. Un bal n'était pas une soirée entre amis. Un bal n'était pas une soirée pyjamas. Un bal était une soirée chic où le bon comportement était encouragé. C'était cette sorte de fête où chacun s'observait pour juger un tel sur sa tenue, un autre pour sa coiffure, etc. On n'était jamais à l'abri d'une remarque. Et bien sûr, qui disait bal, disait cavalier. Les quatre vertes cherchaient du regard leur cavalier qui n'était pas encore arrivés. Au lieu de cela, Marion tomba sur sa cousine Juliette qui sortait des cachots au bras de Théodore, comme une aristocrate, toute en beauté attirant multiple regards qui se perdirent un instant sur cette jeune fille.

Les regards cessèrent aussitôt de la regarder lorsqu'il parut une beauté qui les attira bien plus que la cousine. Une beauté parfaite. Sans aucune faute de goût. Inézia Parkman donna tant d'admiration lorsqu'elle sortit derrière le couple et que, toute souriante, elle rejoignit Anthony Goldstein qui l'attendait justement. La blancheur du teint de la blonde aux longs cheveux lisses qui descendaient en cascade habituellement. Cette fois-ci, elle avait relevé ses cheveux au-dessus de sa tête ce qui ne gâchait rien au résultat. Sa robe grise, couverte de strass sur la poitrine, d'une ceinture en toile qui entourait sa taille et d'une bretelle en frou-frou qui la soutenait. Aucun collier pour laisser le long de son cou nu, mais de ravissantes boucles d'oreilles et un bracelet étincelant. Tous ses traits du visage étaient réguliers, pleins de charme et de grâce. Bien que ceci fût déjà vrai auparavant, la légère poudre qu'elle avait appliquée sur son visage faisait encore plus ressortir la finesse et la beauté de ses traits. Elle avait toujours était belle, c'était indéniable, mais elle était à présent la représentation parfaite de la perfection féminine.

* * *

><p>Louise sortit de la salle de bain, en relevant le devant de sa robe pour éviter de marcher dessus. Léa était toujours enfermée dans la pièce, terminant son maquillage. Lorsqu'elle sortit enfin, les deux cousines et Ginny descendirent dans le Hall, laissant derrière leur amie Romilda qui les pria de lui envoyer une carte, ironiquement. La brune allait passer sa soirée avec Antoine et Colin dans la salle commune pour son Noël.<p>

« Et la prochaine fois, vous direz à votre cousine Marion de ne pas briser tous les rêves d'une jeune fille lorsqu'elle est sur le point d'inviter Claude Lockwood ! »

Les deux Clerwood hochèrent la tête pour la satisfaire puis descendirent tous les étages. Arrivant dans le Hall, Ginny s'éloigna pour rejoindre son cavalier Neville qui parlait avec Seamus et Lavande. Léa, habillée d'une robe simple verte anis avec un col en V, cintré autour de la taille dévoilant ainsi le plat de son ventre et mettant en valeur son corps fin. La cousine avait aussi opté pour une coiffure plutôt classique en attachant ses cheveux avec un élastique ce qui donnait l'illusion de la faire un peu plus grande. A ses côtés, Louise avait de la classe et beaucoup de prestance. Elle portait une robe dans le style impératrice, les épaules dénudées avec de longues traînes qui pendaient le long de ses deux bras. Il y avait comme une banderole autour de sa taille de couleur bleue, ressortant avec la couleur bleu marin de sa robe.

Un jeune homme, brun les cheveux en bataille, l'air un peu rock'n'roll le tout dans une expression un peu de liberté, s'avança vers les deux cousines. Derrière, un jeune garçon plutôt banal, l'air sans grand intérêt, vêtu d'un smoking de qualité le suivait. Louise salua son cavalier pour la soirée, Alexian Bradley ainsi que Terry Boot qui serait celui de Léa. Leur voisin Alexian qui avait l'âge d'aller au bal avait astucieusement casé ses amis Terry et Léa pour la soirée à fin qu'ils ne se retrouvent pas seuls. Léa détaillait son cavalier, ce jeune garçon qui lui souriait avec son bouton blanc au coin des lèvres. Hormis ce seul bouton, il avait une peau enfantine comme celle des bébés qui paraissait douce. C'était en partie pour cela, que l'on remarquait tout de suite cette grosse pustule au coin de ses lèvres, blanc nacré près à exploser au moindre choc. Le long de la colonne vertébral de Léa se hérissa et frissonna. C'était donc ce garçon qui serait son cavalier. Elle le détailla encore. Pour être honnête, en éclipsant le bouton qui avait eu la malchance d'apparaître à cette période pour ce malheureux Terry, celui-ci était plutôt normal. Ce n'était pas le plus beau des garçons comme Pierre, certes il n'atteignait pas la perfection mais il avait un petit charme qui suffirait pour cette soirée.

Pour la première fois depuis que les deux cousines connaissaient leur voisin Alexian, donc depuis toujours, ce dernier portait une veste noire carbone et non plus son habituelle veste en cuir, son jean délavé et ses baskets. Et ça se sentait ! Même s'il avait en lui une classe naturelle et qu'il portait très bien la veste, on sentait que ses vêtements habituels lui manquaient.

On discutait dans le hall, on entendait les compliments et les remarques sur la tenue d'un tel, etc. Les quatre champions étaient présents : Cédric avec Cho Chang, Fleur avec Davies Roger, Harry avec Parvati Patil, et Viktor avec… seul ? Viktor Krum seul à un bal ! Il attendait au bas des escaliers, observant la foule des élèves dans sa tenue de soirée. Une apparition plus que resplendissante descendit les escaliers. Une jeune fille très charmante qui semblait assez timide par sa silhouette. Elle avançait à petit pas, descendant une par une les marches de ses escarpins roses. Un sourire illumina son visage lorsque la foule se retourna pour l'admirer, un sourire assez gêné car elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'une telle admiration. Les cheveux d'Hermione Granger semblaient pour la première fois peignés et non ébouriffés. Ils étaient coiffés et relevés avec un chignon qui laissait échapper quelques mèches bouclés sur ses épaules. Ses yeux rieurs et son visage assez sérieux avaient été embellis par de fines touches d'un quelconque maquillage. Mieux encore, sa robe faisait comme partie intégrante d'elle-même, faite pour elle. Rose et pourpre, elle la cintrait le long de sa poitrine et de sa taille et se relâchait après, une ceinture en tissus terminée par un nœud assez discret. C'était bien la première fois qu'Hermione semblait rayonnante en quittant ses jupes écossaises et ses livres poussiéreux.

Viktor Krum s'avança tout éblouis en s'inclinant devant sa cavalière. Un sentiment de jalousie traversa l'ensemble des jeunes filles du Hall. Hermione n'avait jamais était belle, ou du moins elle n'avait jamais mis son charme en valeur. C'était une fille désagréable qui se faisait toujours passé pour une insupportable miss Je-sais-tout. Viktor était quelqu'un que l'on pouvait qualifier de « garçon cool » comparé à Hermione qui était qualifiée de « fille insupportable », alors il était évident que beaucoup de questions passaient dans l'esprit des filles, parmi celles-ci, sans doute certaines qui mettaient leur charme en valeur à longueur de journée, prisonnières de leurs apparences et de leur beauté, seule qualités qu'elles pouvaient posséder.

« Wahou… Je n'avais jamais vu Granger aussi bonne que ça… » Marmonna Claude en la voyant passer au bras de Viktor Krum.

* * *

><p>Marion, qui applaudissait de façon lasse devant les quatre champions, ignora sa remarque stupide. Pourquoi Claude ne pouvait dire le simple adjectif « charmante » au lieu de « bonne » ? La première danse commença où les champions ouvraient le bal. Pendant plusieurs instants, on les regarda tourbillonner ensemble, souriants à leur cavalier ou cavalière. Les autres élèves les regardaient, debout, les enviant sans doute. Puis le repas commença. Seuls les professeurs et les champions avaient leurs tables de réservées. Les autres devaient choisir leur table, par couple obligatoirement. La Grande Salle avait été complètement modifiée. Au thème de l'hiver elle était, plusieurs tables rondes drapées de nappe blanche avec six chaises. Un espace libre avait été réservé à la piste de danse, un orchestre jouait sur l'estrade qui servait habituellement pour la table des professeurs. Sur chaque table, un menu avait été distribué. Nono, Pierre, Marion et Claude prirent place à une table où vient s'ajouter un dernier couple, celui de Morag qui accompagnait Marcus Belby, élève de cinquième année à Serdaigle. Nono et Marion connaissaient déjà Morag qui étaient l'une de leurs amis à Serdaigle et qui faute de place, avait rejoint leur table. Lorsque l'entrée arriva, tous constatèrent que Marcus Belby n'était pas du genre à rigoler avec la nourriture. Il engloutit toute son entrée en moins d'une minute car engloutir était le bon verbe puisque Marcus ne mangeait pas, il engloutissait. Les cinq amis restèrent silencieux devant cette prouesse.<p>

« Il bat ton record à plate couture ! Ricana Claude en envoyant un coup de coude à sa cavalière.

_Je vois ça… » Marmonna-t-elle avec un rictus.

Marcus les dévisagea tous les deux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi les deux verts s'étaient soudainement mis à rire. Nono et Pierre restaient interdits devant ce bleu d'où restait encore un peu de sauce au coin des lèvres.

« Tu… tu as de la sauce… » Lui fit remarquer Morag gênée.

Le Serdaigle porta son regard sur sa cavalière et un énorme sourire pervers se découvrit avant qu'il ne prenne sa serviette pour s'essuyer. Devant ce sourire ignoble, les deux amies vertes, Nono et Marion, ne purent s'empêcher un soupire d'écœurement. _*Il ne manque plus que le rot, et nous aurons atteint le summum du gros porc.* _Songea la cousine, dégoutée. Voici donc en quelle charmante compagnie Marion allait passer sa soirée.

Le plat fut apporté et les cinq se mirent à manger et à savourer la viande tendre qui leur avait été servi. Le sixième – devinez lequel ! – avait déjà tout engloutit et s'essuyait dans sa serviette grasse et pleine de sauce, attendant alors la suite du repas qui ne viendrait pas tout de suite. Après quelques instants où les tables discutaient, l'orchestre commença sa symphonie sur une valse. Plusieurs couples quittèrent ainsi leur table pour rejoindre la piste de danse avec leur cavalier. Sa cousine, Juliette, passa avec un grand sourire épanouis devant leur table tandis que Théodore l'emmenait tourbillonner sur la piste.

« Tu viens danser ? » Lui proposa enfin Claude alors que Marion commençait à désespérer.

_*J'ai cru que ce serait à moi de te le demander ! Vite, quittons ce Belby et ce Pierre avec qui je n'arrive pas à engager une conversation.* _Les deux amis entrèrent donc sur la piste de danse et se rapprochèrent pour commencer la valse. Droite, gauche, droite… Gauche, droite, gauche… Une valse en trois temps où les danseurs tournaient à un tempo modéré sur la piste. L'orchestre jouait, faisait vibrer les violons, soufflait de leurs instruments à vent, il enchaînait sur toutes sortes de valse puis certaines danses traditionnelles, etc. Mais très vite, toute cette musique plutôt savante et non populaire devint lassante. La piste se retrouvait vide à l'exception de Millicent et Stephen dont la cavalière avait insisté pour faire toutes les danses. A force de la plaider pour rejoindre leur table, Stephen finit par avoir gain de cause.

Tous les élèves étaient alors assis sur leur chaise, dont Léa qui regardait le morceau de viande qu'elle avait laissé dans son assiette, jouant avec son couteau pour le faire rouler dans la sauce qui restait. A côté d'elle, Terry s'était un peu étalé, passant son bras sur le dossier de la chaise de la jeune fille qui volontairement s'était avancée. Louise avait la chance d'avoir pu récupérer une très bonne place, c'est-à-dire aux côtés de son cavalier, Alexian, et de Stephen qui s'asseyait justement avec Millicent. Une chaise avait été rajoutée par Anthony qui bavardait avec son ami, Alexian, laissant Inézia somptueuse dans sa robe seule avec Juliette et Théodore.

Léa écoutait ainsi d'une oreille distraite la conversation, faisant mine d'être perdue dans ses pensées tout en jouant toujours avec son morceau de viande. Leur conversation n'était pas très intéressante mais au moins elle l'était plus que la musique classique qui engourdissait leurs oreilles. Devinez quel était leur sujet de conversation ?

« Moi, je pense qu'on devrait mettre en place une défense tout terrain au lieu de les attendre au milieu à chaque fois. Histoire de bien les presser pour qu'ils perdent le Souafle. » Disait Anthony.

_*J'me présente, je m'appelle Anthony… Non, Anthony ça ne va pas avec l'air.* _Chantonnait intérieurement Léa. _*J'me présente, je m'appelle 'Thony. Je voudrais bien réussir ma vie, être aimééé … … Et partout dans la rue, j'veux qu'on parle de moi, que les filles soient nues, qu'elles se jettent sur moi. Qu'elles m'admirent, qu'elles me tuuuuent ! Qu'elles s'arrachent ma vertuuuuu !* _Justement, dans les mêmes temps que la jeune fille se mettait à chantonner dans sa tête, l'orchestre venait de s'arrêter de jouer et une musique beaucoup plus récente avait repris. Etonnés, les élèves se tournèrent pour savoir ce qu'il pouvait se passer. Leur cœur ne fit qu'un bon avant que la pression ne monte et qu'elle ne s'échappe en un cri d'hystérie. On entendit alors un raclement de chaise mélanger aux hurlements des fans puis les pas précipités de tous qui se ruèrent sur la piste.

« DONAGHAN TREMLETT ! » Hurla Léa en envoyant sa chaise valser qui fut récupérer par Terry.

Le garçon se dépêcha alors de se lever pour rejoindre sa cavalière qui envoyait tous les coups de coude qu'elle pouvait afin de se frayer un chemin pour avancer vers son idole. Toujours à table, Louise tirait sur le bras d'Alexian et le traîna sur la piste. Les deux cousines se retrouvèrent au milieu de la foule qui hurlait à plein poumon en faveur de leur groupe favori, les Bizarr'Sisters. Terry et Alexian bougeaient de façon potelée comme deux cornichons qu'on aurait enlevés de leur bocal, n'aimant pas danser. Au contraire, les deux cousines bougeaient dans tous les sens, se déhanchaient, hurlaient, leur sourire étiré jusqu'aux oreilles. Sur le côté droit de la scène, le bassiste du groupe, Donaghan Tremlett grattait les cordes de son instrument en secouant la tête, produisant encore plus d'effet sur la foule dont un cri féminin s'étirait par-dessus.

Juliette dansait autant que sa robe lui permettait mais elle se déchaînait tout de même sur la piste, Théodore qui remuait comme il pouvait. Bientôt, Nono vint lui gâcher son plaisir en s'approchant de son cavalier. Juliette se stoppa nette et rejoignit sa cousine, poussant Crabbe au passage qui tomba sur Millicent. Elle agrippa le bras de sa cousine et l'attira à elle la coupant dans sa danse déchaînée.

« Je te préviens, tu dis tout de suite à ton amie de se retirer où je provoque un scandale.

_C'est Noël, Ju… Protesta Marion en soupirant.

_Justement, j'aimerais le passer sans qu'une fille ne vienne aguicher mon copain.

_Mais Lisa aussi s'est appropriée Claude et je n'en fais tout un plat, quand même.

_La différence entre toi et moi c'est…

_Non, Ju ! Oh merde ! Tu ne vas pas venir me faire chier à Noël, pendant un bal où je m'amuse. Tu règles seule tes problèmes et tu me laisses tranquille !

_Solidarité familiale… » Marmonna Juliette avec ironie.

La cousine sortit de la piste tout en poussant une nouvelle fois Crabbe sur Millicent. Elle s'assit sur sa chaise, seule à une table et attrapa son verre. La bouteille de Jus de Citrouille étant vide, elle se servit des dernières gouttes de la bouteille d'eau. Devant elle, en effet, Lisa s'était accaparée Claude pendant la danse. Où était donc Blaise ? Peu importait Juliette, ce qui lui importait c'était de trouver de l'eau ! Elle se dirigea alors vers la table voisine pour se servir d'une bouteille d'eau. A cette table, deux jeunes garçons étaient assis, solitaires, désespérés.

« Je peux vous emprunter votre bouteille ? » Demanda Juliette.

Dans le noir de la Grande Salle où seuls les spots illuminaient la salle, elle n'avait pas reconnu la tignasse rousse et les cheveux bruns des deux compères. Weasley et Potter se tournèrent à peine vers elle en hochant la tête.

« Tiens, tiens, Weasley et Potter en amoureux, ricana-t-elle.

_Tais-toi Gadish, on n'a pas besoin de tes commentaires, la coupa Weasley qui fixait quelque chose, l'œil noir, et en suivant son regard, Juliette comprit.

_Granger a enfin compris que vous n'étiez pas son genre. Il faudra t'y faire mais entre Viktor et toi, elle a vite choisi et je la comprends. Cela dit, tu as Padma Patil, j'ai vu que c'était ta cavalière. Au final, tu peux te réjouir de passer ton bal avec quelqu'un d'autre que Potter, enfin ! »

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard. A première vue, ils semblaient agacés mais ce qu'elle leur disait n'était pas faux et il sembla qu'ils en prirent compte dans leur esprit sans toute fois le laisser trop paraître, de peur de ne faire plaisir à la verte.

« Enfin, d'après ce que je vois, elle n'est pas là. Et je peux la comprendre puisque…

_Tu es si seule que ça pour discuter avec nous ? Se tourna alors Weasley à qui la coupe était pleine. Si tu veux danser, tu peux le dire. Cela dit, je peux comprendre Théodore s'il t'a abandonné pour une fille nettement plus cool. »

La cousine partit avec un sifflement agacé pour s'asseoir à sa table. Elle se servit d'un autre verre d'eau qu'elle but d'un trait, agacée par les dernières paroles de Wesley, le toutou fidèle de Saint Potter. Théodore apparut alors en sortant de la foule, un grand sourire il s'assit pour rejoindre sa cavalière qui lui jeta un regard noir.

« Ça ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-il toujours avec le sourire.

_Tu as l'air de bien t'amuser avec Nono, remarqua-t-elle.

_Ouais, elle est cool. »

Ces mots restèrent amères pour Juliette qui se remémorait les paroles de ce stupide Weasley. Cool… Elle n'était pas cool, elle ne l'était pratiquement jamais, d'ailleurs.

« Donc, elle est cool, elle… Marmonna-t-elle assez fort pour lui faire passer le message.

_Mais toi aussi, la rassura-t-il en comprenant.

_Sans blague ! Tout pour me faire plaisir, dis donc.

_Qu'est-ce que tu dis ! S'étonna-t-il. Je t'aime mais j'apprécie Nono aussi parce que c'est une amie proche.

_Tu sais quoi ? Dégage. » Lui lança-t-elle sèchement.

Il resta un moment devant Juliette et son air tout à fait sérieux. Puis il se leva toujours en la regardant, et finit par vraiment partir.

Marion avait rejoint Morag à leur table. La cousine se servit un verre d'eau avant d'observer un moment son amie.

« Ça va ?

_Ouais… Répondit poliment Morag tout en faisant tourner son verre à pied.

_Où est Marcus ?

_Je ne sais pas… et avouons que je n'en ai rien à faire, fit-elle avec un sourire.

_Ça me rassure que tu dises ça parce que franchement, Marcus je ne te voyais absolument pas avec lui.

_Moi non plus mais je n'avais personne pour aller au bal, il a bien fallu que je me trouve quelqu'un. Il était le seul larbin que j'ai pu trouver.

_Ma pauvre, aller avec Belby au bal…

_Et ça ne te gêne pas que cette fille se frotte à Claude ? Demanda Morag en désignant Lisa et Claude.

_Pff… Tu sais, Lisa… pour être honnête avec toi, je ne l'apprécie pas trop et puis bon… j'avoue qu'au départ je ne voulais pas aller au bal avec Claude.

_Pourquoi ! S'étonna Morag.

_Parce que… à cause de cette histoire que je t'avais racontée, tu sais.

_Ah oui, en effet, ça peut gêner. Du coup, tu… tu n'es pas sur lui ?

_Non, pas du tout. C'est bien pour ça que Lisa peut faire ce qu'elle veut avec lui.

_Tu te souviens quand je t'avais que je le trouvais pas mal, l'année dernière ?

_Oui, et tu vas me demander si ça ne me dérange pas si je pouvais t'arranger un coup avec lui ?

_T'as tout compris, avoua la bleue.

_Je pense que ce serait possible, tu serais son style. Je vais essayer de t'incruster dans nos conversations, de parler de toi, etc. Je vais t'arranger un coup, aucun problème.

_Merci, mais s'il n'est pas intéressé tu n'insistes pas, hein ?

_Oui, oui, bien sûr. Et si on allait danser ? Je le reprends vu que c'est mon cavalier, tu danses à côté, tu te déhanches, enfin bref tu mets le baquet ! Et derrière, je m'occupe de la Lisa, ça te dit ?

_Tant que ta Lisa n'est pas là pour se frotter à lui, pourquoi pas ?

_T'inquiète pas, elle va dégager vite fait mais je te préviens à l'avance, c'est un post-it cette fille. »


	58. Une pierre, deux coups

**Chapitre 56 : Une pierre, deux coups**

Ouvrez votre esprit… Ce que répétait le professeur Trelawney depuis le début de l'heure, depuis le début de l'année, depuis le début de tout ! Depuis que Louise était entrée dans la salle de classe au début de sa troisième année, la seule chose qu'elle avait pu retenir en cours de Divination était : « Ouvrez votre esprit ». Mais ouvrez votre esprit à quoi ? A qui ? Pourquoi ? Dans quel but ? Comment ? Les longs cheveux bruns de Louise étaient étalés sur la table, comme un tapis fait à l'intention de la boule de cristal. A côté d'elle, Léa fixait l'objet en question dans l'espoir de réussir à y voir quelque chose. Louise avait les yeux fermés, la tête posée sur la table comme si elle dormait. En réalité, elle ne dormait pas et n'essayait même pas de dormir. Elle voulait juste essayer d'oublier les paroles du professeur Trelawney en bruit de fond qui répétaient inlassablement :

« Ouvrez votre esprit… Utilisez votre troisième œil pour lire l'avenir… Regardez l'Au-delà ! »

Puis Trelawney leva le bras vers le plafond dans une parfaite imitation de la Statue de la Liberté. Léa releva son regard pour voir ce que le professeur désignait. Elle ne vit que le plafond et rien d'autre que le bois vernis qui recouvrait la salle. Contre elle, Ginny avait trouvé un appui pour dormir, tête posée contre son épaule, ses longs cheveux roux lui cachant le visage. Il n'y avait que Romilda qui restait un peu près droite et qui griffonnait sur du parchemin. Léa reporta son attention sur la boule de cristal, certaine qu'à force de persévérer elle réussirait à entrevoir un fragment de son avenir.

Justement, le professeur venait par-là. Léa envoya un coup de pied à toutes les filles qui se redressèrent soudainement. Romilda et Louise fixèrent la boule de cristal en mimant un air tout à fait concentré. Ginny rabattit d'une main ses cheveux au-dessus de sa tête et observa avec une mine épuisée cette boule de cristal qui continuait à ne montrer rien d'autre que sa forme ronde.

« Je vous sens proche de l'Au-delà ! S'écria Trelawney à l'intention de Ginny qui ouvrait difficilement les yeux, assommée par la fatigue. Encore un petit effort et vous y serez.

_Ah ouais…

_Je vous y sens ! Vous y êtes presque !

_Ouais… moi aussi je le sens, répondit la jeune fille qui essayait de se réveiller.

_Que ressentez-vous ? Comment vous sentez-vous ?

_Fatiguée… Gémit-elle.

_Continuez, je suis fière du travail fourni à cette table. » Les encouragea-t-elle en s'éloignant vers la table voisine.

Et Ginny replongea dans son sommeil. Imaginez-vous, un matin, vous dormez tranquillement dans votre lit, c'est le week-end, vous avez deux jours que vous pourrez utiliser pour dormir et rien que dormir. Et imaginez que l'on vous réveille soudainement par un coup de pied dans le tibia. Imaginez que quelqu'un arrive alors en vous agressant de question, en parlant fort, la voix remplie d'excitation. Imaginez seulement dans quel état vous seriez et vous pourrez alors comprendre l'attitude de Ginny. Bien que cela n'expliquait et n'excusait pas le fait qu'elle puisse dormir en cours.

Les quatre fillettes sortirent de cours, dévalant l'escalier en colimaçon. Juste en bas, la classe Serpentard et Gryffondor de quatrième année attendait dont leur cousine Marion qui arrivait épuisé après avoir monté les étages du château. Elle venait du cours de Botanique, qu'elle n'affectionnait pas particulièrement, et avait dû remonter tout le parc et les étages du château pour arriver enfin à son cours. Juste derrière, Claude, Nono et Théodore la suivaient, tous aussi essoufflés.

« Elle m'a vraiment jeté de façon violente et… je n'ai pas compris… Racontait Théodore.

_Oui, je vois ce que tu ressens. Tu es perdu, c'est normal. Enfin bon, tu sais très bien comment elle est… Déjà avec Blaise elle aimait bien commander, et puis avec toi. Sauf que comme tu étais trop gentil, t'as pas pu la larguer avant qu'elle ne le fasse, le réconfortait Nono.

_Parce que je n'avais pas envie de la larguer, précisa-t-il. J'aimerais bien qu'elle m'explique quand même ce que j'ai pu faire de mal… Mais pas tout de suite, j'attendrais la deuxième tâche ou peut-être jamais… je ne sais pas.

_En parlant de la deuxième tâche, intervint Marion avec un grand sourire pas du tout en accord avec le sujet de la conversation. Morag m'avait demandé si on pouvait s'installer vers elle et j'ai dit oui. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas qu'on se mette avec elle… et d'autres Serdaigle, bien sûr, hein ? Claude, ça te gêne ?

_Euh… non, je m'en fou… » Marmonna-t-il.

_*Ok, c'est très mal parti, j'avoue. A chaque fois que je parle de Morag, il me sort un truc du genre : « Je m'en fou… » Très poétique ! Mais à force de persuasion, je sais que j'y arriverais ! Soyons honnête, ils iraient biens ensembles les deux… Si Claude devenait un peu plus romantique…* _Réfléchissait-elle tout en le dévisageant. Elle cherchait un moyen efficace de les rapprocher car elle en était sûre : ils formeraient un beau couple. Mais la difficulté viendrait de Claude… il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution pour qu'il soit plus loquace et moins insociable avec ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda-t-il soudainement. Tu me regardes bizarre… ?

_Hein ? Ah non ! Non, non, je te regarde, c'est tout. » Répondit-elle en arrêtant immédiatement de le fixer ou il finirait par se sentir harceler.

Justement, en parlant d'harcèlement Lisa s'avançait tout sourire vers le jeune garçon. Comme une experte dans le domaine post-it, elle lui prit distraitement le bras et passa le sien sous celui-ci. Puis elle lui décrocha son plus beau sourire, passa sa main pour s'assurer que sa mèche était en ordre, leva les yeux vers lui tel un cocker, et s'appuya enfin sur lui comme si la jeune fille voulait prendre la pose. _*Attention, la pose de malade ! Main dans les cheveux, yeux de cocker, seins en avant, cul en arrière, sourire… ah non, voilà elle fait sa bouche en cul de poule ! Ça m'aurait étonné sinon… Bref, bouche en cul de poule, main sur la hanche… Comment résister !* _Ricanait la cousine en ne pouvant s'empêcher un sourire moqueur. Daphné l'observa d'un mauvais œil tout en la détaillant des pieds à la tête, comme si elle l'analysait, faisant sûrement un commentaire sur la façon dont Marion avait mis sa cravate, son pull, ses cheveux, son maquillage, etc. Histoire de lui passer un message de supériorité que la jeune fille ignora totalement.

Son but n'était pour le moment pas de s'occuper de Lisa mais de Morag. La pimbêche passerait au second plan pour une fois car la première des priorités était le premier contact entre Claude et Morag, puis le petit sentiment qui naîtrait à force de la croiser, de rire avec la bleue… et enfin, Marion s'occuperait de tenir éloignée cette Lisa. Un pas à la fois sinon on s'emmêlait. C'était quand même un rencard qu'elle essayait d'arranger à son amie, et elles n'étaient plus à l'âge primaire où la seule façon d'être en couple consistait à demander directement « Tu veux sortir avec moi ? » suivit du plus beau sourire et c'était pile ou face pour prendre sa décision du pour ou contre. A celle ou celui qui aurait les plus beaux yeux et la meilleure façon de s'habiller.

« Chut, elle arrive ! » Prévint Théodore à Nono qui avaient repris leur conversation sur la cousine Gadish.

Juliette, justement, montait les escaliers avec Inézia et Drago flanqué par ses deux acolytes Crabbe et Goyle. Le groupe arriva enfin aux dernières marches, essoufflé après avoir remonté le parc en quatrième vitesse depuis les serres de Botanique puis tous les étages du château pour arriver en cours de Divination. Un malaise se fit ressentir du côté Nono, Théodore, Claude et Marion qui semblaient de nouveau avoir reformé leur groupe après les quelques récentes histoires. Tout comme le groupe Juliette, Inézia et Drago qui d'habitude accueillait un autre membre : Blaise, mais celui-ci évitait tout contact avec la cousine ce qui lui plaisait assez. De leur groupe, Juliette les dirigea un peu plus loin, volontairement à l'opposé du groupe de sa cousine, passant avec son habituel grand air de « Madame l'Impératrice ». Peut-être Théodore se sentait-il tendu en sa présence, Juliette n'éprouvait pas la moindre culpabilité après les derniers mots pour les moins violents qu'elle lui avait lancé lors du Bal de Noël. Près d'eux, le groupe Potter, Weasley et Granger qui donnaient eux aussi l'impression d'être mal à l'aise, en particulier Potter. _*Le grand champion s'est rendu compte qu'il allait laisser sa vie dans ce tournoi et que personne ne le regretterait… Pauvre de lui, il n'est pas aussi admiré qu'il le désire. Au moins, Granger et Weasley mettrons sa photo à leur mariage pour qu'il soit présent, c'est une belle preuve de reconnaissance envers notre grand champion, le sublime, le magnifique Saint Potter ! Acclamons-le, il mérite toute notre attention.* _Dans les mêmes temps où elle réfléchissait, la cousine toisa un long moment du regard les trois Gryffondor, analysant le moindre détail de leur uniforme. Elle avait toujours remarqué que Potter et Weasley ne savaient décidément pas mettre une chemise dans leur pantalon. Il y avait une règle pour les uniformes et la majorité des élèves laissait dépasser de leur pull, un bout de leur chemise qui normalement devrait être rentré dans le pantalon. Apparemment, cette règle avait dû leur échappé.

Cela lui fit penser à vérifier que son uniforme était dans les règles comme elle le vérifiait à chaque fin d'heure de cours. La cousine plissait sa jupe, ajustait sa cravate, les manches de sa chemise, vérifiait si son collant n'était pas effilé comme celui d'Eloïse Midgen derrière sa cheville droite.

Ce qui produisait le plus de plaisir à toiser les trois Gryffondor et notamment Weasley, c'était qu'ils se sentaient tout de suite trop observés, commençaient à stresser, etc. Elle voyait ainsi Weasley risquer des petits regards vers elle alors qu'elle ne le lâchait des ses yeux. Puis il baissait discrètement la tête pour vérifier qu'il n'avait ni papier toilette collé à sa chaussure, ni trace sur ses vêtements. La cousine eut un sourire en coin hautain, toutefois amusé.

* * *

><p>Le 24 février, durant l'après-midi, une petite brume s'était répandue sur l'Écosse. Le château de Poudlard arborait son habituelle teinte froide et frissonnante, comme à tous ses hivers. Les feuilles des arbres étaient tombées pour de bon, leurs branches étaient alors totalement nues, l'herbe était humide et le ciel chargé de gros nuages abritant peut-être de la pluie, peut-être de la neige. Il faisait froid, comme partout ailleurs à cette saison en Grande Bretagne. Le Lac Noir semblait glacial, on n'apercevait plus les remous produis par le Calamar Géant qui s'était terré dans les profondeurs des eaux. Une brise souffla, bien que légère elle amenait avec elle le froid qui donna les joues rouges à la jeune fille qui parcourait le parc en direction du lac. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient étalés le long de ses épaules, un bonnet lui couvrait la tête, des gants couvraient ses mains et elle portait un lourd manteau qui lui tenait bien chaud.<p>

A côté d'elle, un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds semblait gelé le long du chemin, grelotant. Il aurait sûrement voulu retourner à l'intérieur malheureusement, la Deuxième Tâche du tournoi avait été prévue à ce jour. Les deux arrivèrent au bord du lac, là où s'attroupait une masse d'élèves qui montaient chacun à leur tour, par tranche de quatre dans plusieurs barques. Celles-ci les emmenaient sur une plate-forme, située au milieu du Lac Noir là où se déroulerait apparemment la nouvelle tâche.

« Louise ! »

La jeune fille se retourna en même temps que Colin à l'appel du nom de la cousine. Un frêle jeune garçon arriva tout glacé, tremblant non pas à cause du froid mais de la peur. Il regardait partout, observant toutes les têtes comme s'il espérait trouver quelqu'un.

« Tu n'aurais pas vu Ron et Hermione ? Lui demanda Harry.

_Euh non, je ne les ai pas vus. La dernière fois, c'était à midi dans la Grande Salle quand vous êtes partis pour monter à la bibliothèque, se remémora-t-elle tout en se tournant vers Colin.

_Je ne les ai pas vu, non plus, répondit celui-ci en la question silencieuse de son amie.

_D'accord… Soupira Harry. Et Neville ! Vous avez vu Neville ? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

_Non plus, je ne… »

Au même moment, le Gryffondor sembla avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Les deux autres rouges se retournèrent pour suivre son regard. Neville semblait attendre près des barques, les mains dans les poches. Aussitôt, le champion s'excusa et partit le retrouver.

« Bonne chance, Harry ! » Lui lança Louise à la dernière minute.

Elle doutait qu'il ne l'ait entendu mais elle le vit lui adresser un bref signe de la main, sans se retourner, beaucoup trop pressé à rejoindre Neville. Louise s'étonna même qu'il ne se jeta pas dans ses bras tant il paraissait soulagé en le retrouvant. Colin et elle échangèrent un regard avant d'entrer dans une barque d'un pas décidé. Le Lac Noir était comme son nom l'indiquait sombre. Ses eaux mystérieuses ne laissaient à personne la possibilité d'y voir à travers, comme un voile impénétrable, un miroir qui reflétait l'apparence de quiconque tenterait d'observer les fonds. Un trésor mystérieux qui restait caché, ou peut-être une malédiction, le diable s'y trouvait peut-être, c'était ce qu'allait découvrir les champions durant cette tâche.

Sur la plate-forme, les champions attendaient vêtus seulement de maillot de bain ce qui donna des frissons à Louise en apercevant la chair de poule sur leur peau frissonnante. Léa et Ginny étaient déjà arrivées et attendaient avec Antoine, Seamus, Dean et Neville. Dans sa petite main, Léa tenait un papier blanc avec des chiffres. En s'approchant, Colin lui lança gentiment :

« Tu as parié pour Cédric ?

_C'est ça, répondit-elle avec un léger sourire. Dix mornilles pour Cédric avec 45 points.

_Tu as vraiment confiance parce que 45 points, c'est élevé ! Remarqua Louise en s'asseyant.

_C'est pour un champion que j'ai parié. » Précisa-t-elle, tenant fièrement son morceau de parchemin entre ses mains grelottantes.

Romilda arriva, main dans la main avec Justin Finch-Fletchley, son petit ami de deux jours seulement. Avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle embrassa une dernière fois le Poufsouffle puis rejoignit ses amies en poussant un soupir d'aise. La voix de Ludo Verpey annonça le début du tournoi :

« Bienvenue chers spectateurs à cette seconde tâche ! Plus tôt dans la journée, un trésor à été retiré aux quatre champions et emprisonné dans les profondeurs du Lac Noir. Leur but : récupérer ce trésor ! Au coup de canon… »

Le coup de canon retentit aussitôt et trois des champions plongèrent dans un magnifique plongeon digne de rivaliser avec les professionnels, tandis qu'Harry tomba lourdement dans le lac prit soudain d'un malaise. Ayant désormais franchi le voile qui séparait les spectateurs des champions, certains se penchèrent vers la surface pour espérer le voir. Mais ils ne virent rien, seulement quelques reflux produis par une forte agitation sous le lac. Ginny prit le bras de Neville qui commençait à paniquer avant de ne voir Harry surgir dans un bref saut au-dessus de la surface avant de replonger sous le lac partant à la recherche de son trésor.

Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre qu'un champion ne revienne. Léa serrait fort son pari dans ses mains, implorant mentalement Merlin de faire gagner son champion favori. Elle le voyait déjà couvert de richesse après sa victoire, brandissant le Trophée des Trois Sorciers fièrement comme un clin d'œil à Poudlard.

Les eaux étaient redevenues silencieuses et mystérieuses, ayant avalées les quatre champions qui désormais exploraient les fonds. Peut-être allaient-ils se noyer ? Que ferait le Calamar Géant si on troublait son repos ? Et les Êtres de l'Eau ? Les Strangulots ? Il y avait tant de créatures sous-marines aussi mystérieuses que magnifiques. Elles étaient le plus souvent représenter comme des créatures hostiles dans l'esprit de la majorité des sorciers. Les champions allaient donc en faire l'expérience et rencontrer toutes ces créatures.

* * *

><p>Marion attendait impatiemment de découvrir le vainqueur. Elle n'appréciait pas trop cette tâche, d'une part parce qu'elle avait vraiment froid et d'autre part, parce qu'elle se sentait à l'écart. Oui, ce sentiment d'écart l'avez-vous déjà ressenti ? Le moment où vos amis rencontrent d'autres de vos amis et que le feeling passe aussitôt, qu'ils semblent s'adorer après quelques minutes de présentation, et qu'ils en oublient totalement votre présence parce que vous êtes comme le commun des mortels. C'était souvent à ce moment que l'on se sentait seul et que l'on pouvait alors s'apercevoir que l'on n'était au final pas plus important que n'importe qui. Personne ne la remarquait, personne ne lui demandait si elle allait bien, si elle n'avait pas trop froid… Nono et Théodore après s'être perdus de vu se retrouvaient enfin, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans le meilleur des contes de fées : celui dans lequel après un certain temps à être restés à distance, ils se découvraient enfin et se voyaient alors sous une autre image. Déjà, la cousine les voyait jouer avec leurs mains en même temps qu'ils se parlaient dans une conversation engagée sur les prochaines vacances où ils envisageaient de se faire une sortie ensembles. De l'autre côté, Claude éclata d'un grand rire après la remarque ironique de Morag. Le feeling était tout de suite passé. Etonnant n'est-ce pas ? Il fallait croire que Morag avait un charme pour se faire apprécier après quelques paroles, grâce à son sens de l'humour et sa jolie frimousse de fausse jeune fille sage. C'était souvent ce qui plaisait chez son amie, avait compris la cousine après certains après-midi à Pré-au-Lard où elle avait compris que ce petit côté charmant et coquin qui attirait comme transparent derrière le premier abord de sage jeune fille.<p>

En résumé, à gauche de la cousine, un nouveau couple naissant qui se tenait la main, se souriait gentiment, le tout enroulé de niaiserie et de guimauve. _*Le parfait conte de fée pour Nono qui a vaincu la méchante sorcière, à savoir ma cousine, et qui a retrouvé son prince charmant.* _Et à sa droite, un nouveau couple naissant qui se tenait côte à côte et riait ensemble, le tout enroulé de… _*Pas de niaiserie, ni de guimauve mais… de ce petit côté qui fait que vous les enviez ! Ce sentiment désagréable entre la jalousie et l'envie qui fait que vous vous dites : Pourquoi pas moi !* _

Parce qu'évidemment, si ses amis semblaient avoir trouvé leur comble, Marion restait seule entre les deux nouveaux couples qui ne tarderaient pas à se faire. L'éternelle célibataire qui désespérait au fond d'elle. Que lui manquait-il donc ? Était-elle si horrible que cela ? Ses cheveux étaient-ils à ce point repoussant ? Qu'avaient ses amies qu'elle n'avait pas ? Elle entendit un roucoulement venant de la droite. Claude venait d'embrasser la nuque de Morag… Bien qu'ils ne la virent pas, elle les foudroya de son regard envieux. En voulant leur enragé un rendez-vous à tous les deux, elle avait fait une pierre, deux coups. Eux ensembles, et elle à l'écart. Nono et Théodore ensembles, et elle à l'écart. Une pierre, deux coups.

La cousine se leva, avec un sourire qu'elle se força à faire apparaître, et annonça qu'elle partait se chercher un chocolat chaud sur le buffet de la plate-forme. Elle parla dans le vide puisqu'aucun des quatre ne prit la peine de répondre. Elle soupira d'agacement et partit à grands pas. Près du buffet où l'on servait gratuitement aux élèves une tasse de chocolat chaud afin de lutter contre le froid qui les pétrifiait, la jeune fille prit dans ses mains glacées la tasse brûlante qui lui renvoya la chaleur dans tout son corps. Elle frissonna à cette soudaine chaleur et s'empressa de tremper ses lèvres dans le breuvage brûlant.

On l'appela. Elle se retourna. Son voisin, Alexian Bradley, les cheveux en bataille, une veste en cuir, un jean délavé et des baskets usées, arriva avec un large sourire suivit par Terry Boot et Anthony Goldstein qui faisait bien trois têtes de plus qu'elle. Avec sa jolie peau de couleur de bronze, le sourire du géant parut étincelant.

« On cherche Louise, tu ne l'aurais pas vu ? On a une chose sérieuse à lui demander… »

Ils ricanèrent tous les trois. Soupçonneuse, la jeune fille arqua un sourcil méfiant devant trois beaux jeunes garçons qui cherchaient sa cousine Louise avec un rictus.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle à la fois curieuse et méfiante.

_Parce que…

_Alexian, ça devait rester entre nous et Michael ! Protesta Terry.

_Non, c'est bon les gars, je la connais. Écoute, tu ne le répètes pas trop, hein, enfin pas tant que ce n'est pas officiel, la prévint-il. Mais Michael Corner a bien aimé Louise au Bal de Noël. C'est pour ça qu'on la cherche, tu vois. Donc tu ne l'aurais pas vu ? »

Un énorme sentiment de jalousie s'empara de la cousine. Ce n'était plus de l'envie, c'était de la jalousie, de la rage même. Une seule question : Pourquoi ! Le long de sa colonne vertébrale vibrait d'une énergie électrique. Les dents serrées, elle désigna l'endroit où elle avait aperçu sa cousine pour la dernière :

« Là-bas ! » Rugit-elle.

Sans même avoir remarqué son état, ils passèrent à côté d'elle dans un coup de vent avec un rapide remerciement qui agaça encore plus la jeune fille. A présent, elle n'était plus sûre de vouloir encore de son chocolat pour se réchauffer mais comme elle l'avait dans les mains – et surtout parce que c'était du chocolat, quand même ! – Marion but lentement le breuvage. Dans ce même temps, Fleur Delacour émergea de la surface de l'eau avec d'étrange marque de griffure sur sa belle peau diaphane. Elle émergea seule et sans trésor… Ses amies se précipitèrent pour l'aider à remonter sur la plate-forme. On apporta des serviettes pour lui tenir chaud et un long peignoir le temps que les autres champions reviennent. Ses amies de Beaubâton tentaient de la rassurer alors qu'elle semblait craindre le pire pour son abandon, scrutant le lac avec un air inquiété.

Marion, comme beaucoup d'autres élèves, n'avait pas vraiment bougé de sa place. Elle s'était juste penchée par-dessus la plate-forme et observée Fleur remonter avec une mine de défaite. La voix de Ludo Verpey annonça l'abandon de la championne de Beaubâton. La jeune fille fixa ce qui lui restait de son breuvage, sentant déjà la chaleur se répandre dans son corps.

Tandis qu'elle buvait une nouvelle gorgée, de la surface du Lac Noir, émergea deux silhouettes. Les élèves se penchèrent immédiatement pour apercevoir les premiers arrivés. Cédric accompagné de Cho Chang qu'il aida à remonter sur la plate-forme. La foule d'élève acclama le champion dans un tumulte pour le Poufsouffle qui avait récupéré son « trésor ». On apporta aussitôt des serviettes afin qu'ils puissent se sécher et ne pas prendre froid. Ils grelotaient tous les deux, de peur ou de froid, un peu des deux sûrement. On avait à peine terminé de s'occuper d'eux que Viktor émergea accompagné d'Hermione Granger. Les élèves de Durmstrang se levèrent pour applaudir. Ginny et Léa apportèrent des serviettes à la Gryffondor qui revenait des fonds du Lac Noir. Trois des champions étaient alors revenus. Il ne manquait plus que le dernier qui ne revenait pas. Ils attendirent. Ils attendirent longtemps. Les minutes s'écoulèrent et le professeur Maugrey fixait toutes les secondes sa montre, inquiet puisqu'il avait depuis le début été le mentor du Gryffondor.

Enfin, quelques remous se firent voir à la surface trouble du lac. Certains élèves se penchèrent. Une crinière rousse émergea accompagnée par les longs cheveux d'une fillette qui semblait toute perdue. Weasley s'occupa de la faire monter sur la plate-forme tandis que Fleur se précipitait vers sa petite sœur Gabrielle, qu'elle n'avait pu sauver. Granger apporta une serviette à Weasley qui fixait toujours le lac. Enfin, Potter émergea soudainement, à bout de souffle, marqué par quelques blessures. La foule de Gryffondor se leva pour applaudir leur champion. Grelottant, il serra contre lui la serviette que l'on venait de lui apporter, épuisé par les efforts qu'il avait dû essuyer sous le lac. La Deuxième Tâche venait de se terminer.

« Votre attention, s'il vous plaît ! Les interpella Verpey, sa voix résonnant sur toute la plate-forme. La première place est attribuée à Mr. Diggory avec 47 points pour son usage du sortilège Têtenbulle et pour être revenu le premier avec sa prisonnière.

La seconde place est attribuée à Mr. Potter avec 45 points pour avoir utilisé de manière judicieuse la Branchiflore et pour avoir délivré deux prisonniers.

La troisième place est accordée à Mr. Krum avec 40 points pour avoir eu recours à une forme incomplète de métamorphose et avoir été le deuxième à ramener sa prisonnière

La dernière place est attribuée à miss. Delacour avec 25 points pour son excellent usage du sortilège Têtenbulle. »

L'équipe Durmstrang semblait outrée d'avoir été reléguée à la troisième place. En sauvant son prisonnier et celle de Fleur, le quatrième champion, Harry, avait réussi à faire une pierre, deux coups lui aussi. Le directeur de Durmstrang, Karkaroff montait justement à l'étage supérieur voir le jury pour des explications. L'équipe Poudlard, au contraire, jubilait puisque ses deux champions étaient en tête. Ils seraient alors tous les deux favorisés pour la dernière tâche.


	59. Soirée haute en couleur

**Chapitre 57 : Soirée haute en couleur**

« J'ai du dossier à te raconter ! » Murmura Marion à son amie Nono.

Si la cousine chuchotait, c'était parce que le professeur Flitwick les avait déjà repris plusieurs fois durant son cours. En même temps qu'elle rangeait son devoir que le professeur venait de lui rendre avec la note Optimale, elle s'assura qu'il ne les voyait pas. Puis elle se rapprocha de Nono qui semblait toute excitée de connaître ce nouveau potin, tout frais qui venait d'arriver.

« C'est du lourd, la prévint Marion. Je peux te dire que c'est du dossier, ça.

_C'est sur qui ? Ta cousine ?

_Oui, c'est en partie sur ma cousine, acquiesça-t-elle.

_Génial… !

_Nono, tu sais que quand je te dis que c'est sur ma cousine, tu as une chance sur douze pour que ce soit Juliette ? C'est sur Louise, mais c'est énorme. Tu vois qui est Michael Corner à Serdaigle ? Il était en kiff sur ma cousine Louise…

_Sur Louise ! Mais tout le monde dit qu'il va sortir avec Ginny Weasley, se souvint-elle.

_Exactement, acquiesça Marion. A la seconde tâche, pendant que tu étais transie avec Théodore, moi j'étais avec Alexian et d'autres Serdaigle près du buffet.

_Euh… ouais, peut-être, lui accorda Nono qui ne se souvenait pas que Marion eu passée la deuxième tâche seule près du buffet.

_Alexian m'a dit, mais tu le gardes pour toi parce que je ne suis pas censée te le dire : que Michael était sur Louise.

_T'en est sûre ? Parce que si ça se trouve il parlait de Ginny… ?

_Non, puisque je lui ai même indiqué où elle était. Bref, mais Louise a refusé. Ça fait déjà un mois mais je ne pouvais plus me retenir parce que tout le monde ne parle que de Ginny qui va sortir avec Michael.

_Tu me dis qu'il s'est rabattu sur Ginny !

_En quelque sorte… J-B m'a raconté la dernière fois quand j'étais toute seule en permanence parce que tu étais avec Théodore, tu t'en souviens de ça, hein ? »

Elle lui jeta un mauvais regard en repensant à cette dernière fois où elle s'était retrouvée toute seule errant dans les couloirs, en mode célibataire, tandis que sa meilleure amie flânait avec son copain. Nono lui adressa un faible sourire gêné et lui fit signe de continuer.

« Je disais que J-B m'a raconté qu'apparemment, au Bal de Noël Ginny et Michael avaient parlé durant toute la soirée, etc. Mais il avait trouvé Louise pas mal, seulement il ne la connaissait pas. Et lorsqu'elle lui a mit un râteau, il s'est rendu compte, au bout d'un mois quand même, que Ginny était pas mal non plus.

_Mais c'est une histoire de fou ! Purée, le dossier ! Et tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elle était sur un Serdaigle mais tu ne voulais pas me dire lequel ?

_Excusez-moi ! Intervint la voix couinante du professeur Flitwick perché sur sa pile de livre, trop petit pour être vu sans. Ça ne vous dérangerait d'écouter ce que je suis en train de dicter ? Peut-être pourriez-vous prendre votre plume et écrire le cours, occasionnellement ? »

Les deux jeunes filles prirent aussitôt leur plume qu'elles trempèrent dans de l'encre. Quelques tête s'étaient retournées et les dévisageaient avant de retourner à leur feuille de parchemin pour copier à nouveau le cours que dictait le professeur.

* * *

><p>« Juliette, j'ai du dossier, annonça Inézia. Mais il ne faut pas que tu le répètes, hein ? Je ne suis pas censée te le dire. Apparemment, il y aurait Michael qui serait en kiff sur Louise et non sur Ginny !<p>

_Comment tu sais ça ! S'étonna la cousine appuyée contre le mur des couloirs, près de leur prochain cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

_C'est Drago qui me l'a dit. Il sait ça de Claude.

_Mais comment il savait ça, lui ? Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il parle aux Gryffondor ?

_Il sort avec Morag, c'est elle qui lui a dit mais après je ne sais pas comment elle l'a su. Elle connaît pleins de monde, elle. Enfin, pas tant que ça mais elle connaît ta cousine et Nono par exemple. Drago me l'a dit mais il ne faut pas que ça se sache.

_Sans rire, Michael est en kiff sur Louise ? Ma cousine !

_Je te jure que c'est vrai. Il parait qu'il lui aurait demandé un rendez-vous par l'intermédiaire de ton voisin, Alexian. Elle a refusé et maintenant il sort avec Ginny.

_C'est vrai, alors ? Intervinrent Pansy et Millicent qui écoutaient à côté.

_Chut ! Vous n'êtes pas censées le savoir, les prévint Inézia. Comment vous le savez d'abord ?

_C'est Stephen qui me l'a raconté, répondit Millicent. Il m'a dit que pendant qu'il était à Pré-au-Lard avec sa bande de Serdaigle, il y aurait une fille qui aurait lâché ce potin. Elle s'appelle… Morag MacDougal ! Se souvint-elle. Il traîne souvent avec elle et elle lui a raconté ça, je ne devais pas vous le dire, mais Louise aimerait secrètement Michael sauf qu'elle ne veut pas l'avouer.

_Mais pourquoi ? Interrogea Pansy.

_Parce qu'elle dit qu'elle prend son temps, et elle est fière d'attirer pleins de garçons sans jamais leur accorder une chance. Ça se voit qu'elle sait qu'elle est mignonne et qu'elle plait…

_On parle de ma cousine, là ! La coupa sèchement Juliette.

_Je t'assure qu'elle est en kiff sur Michael pour de vrai, c'est Stephen qui me l'a dit. Il ne m'aurait pas menti, quand même !

_Je croyais que c'était Michael qui aimait Louise ? Demanda Inézia perdue.

_Mais elle aussi ! C'est ça le truc, mais elle ne veut pas le dire. Et Ginny qui sort avec Michael… la pauvre ! Même si c'est une Weasley, c'est abusé. Il sort avec elle pour se rapprocher de Louise et ta cousine, elle ne dit rien parce qu'elle fait croire qu'elle est indifférente. »

Juliette ne dit plus rien à partir d'ici. Ce qu'elle venait d'entendre l'ahurissait. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé sa cousine dans cet esprit là et pourtant… Elle ne passait plus beaucoup de temps avec elle depuis le jour où elle était entrée à Poudlard. Le professeur Binns les fit entrer dans sa salle tandis qu'un doute germait dans l'esprit de la cousine.

* * *

><p>« Tu ne sais pas quoi ? Lança Élise à sa cousine Charlotte alors que les deux fillettes remontaient le parc après un cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques.<p>

_Non, quoi ? Répondit Charlotte.

_Il ne faut pas que tu le répètes mais j'ai entendu Parvati Patil raconté à Lavande Brown que Louise était sur Michael Corner.

_C'est qui Michael Corner ?

_Le Serdaigle qui sort avec Ginny Weasley !

_Non, mais Louise est amie avec Ginny, elle ne peut pas lui faire ça. Ce serait abusé…

_Apparemment si, et j'ai aussi entendu dire qu'elle était tellement jalouse qu'elle allait se servir de la relation entre Michael et Ginny pour se rapprocher de lui. Ça craint, tu imagines ?

_Pas Loulou ! Protesta Charlotte, horrifiée. Elle ne peut pas être comme ça… Il faut demander à Emma.

_T'es folle ! Il ne faut le dire à personne, l'avertit Élise. Parvati tenait ça de sa sœur, Padma qui est à Serdaigle.

_Mais Emma ne va aller répéter des ragots sur sa sœur ! Quoique, pour me venger de la mienne, je le ferais… Avisa Charlotte avec un sourire malicieux en pensant à sa grande sœur qui ne lui parlait plus depuis qu'elle était entrée à Gryffondor.

_C'est sûrement vrai, je pense. On n'avait pas entendu dire par Marion que Louise avait eu un coup de foudre ? Si ça se trouve, c'est pour lui ! Pour Michael !

_Mais oui, je m'en souviens. Louise l'avait dit à Marion… mais… wahou ! Impossible, depuis tout ce temps elle est en kiff sur lui et elle n'a rien dit…

_Sauf que maintenant, elle trop jalouse parce que du coup, Michael comme il ne le savait pas, il sort avec Ginny et Louise veut le lui piquer, résuma Élise.

_C'est affreux, il faut vraiment demander à Emma. Elle saura peut-être…

_T'as raison, mais on ne le dit à personne d'autre par contre, personne ne doit savoir ça. Imagine si ça se répétait… Ce serait la catastrophe.

_Non, on ne dit rien. Bouche cousue ! »

Les deux cousines remontèrent le parc, entrèrent dans le château pour leur prochain cours de Métamorphose où le retard n'était jamais permis par le professeur McGonagall. La blonde et la brune arrivèrent donc, assez tendues par ce qu'elles venaient d'apprendre. Cette rumeur les dérangeait et elles avaient hâte d'en savoir plus en demandant à Emma, la petite sœur de Louise, si ceci était vrai.

* * *

><p>Guillaume, Malcom et Graham marchaient dans les couloirs. Les trois Serpentard s'éloignaient du cours d'Astronomie et descendaient les escaliers, en direction des cachots pour leur prochain cours de Potion.<p>

« Alors c'est vrai ou pas ? Demanda Malcom pour la millième fois dans la journée. Ta cousine elle a eu un coup de foudre pour ce Michael ?

_Je n'en sais rien, à chaque fois je te réponds la même chose, arrête de me poser la question, protesta le jeune garçon.

_Mais tu devrais le savoir, c'est ta cousine !

_Depuis quand tu veux savoir tout sur la vie de ma cousine, toi ! Le coupa-t-il. Ce sont les filles qui se racontent tous les potins, leurs machins, etc. Je m'en fiche moi, elle fait ce qu'elle veut.

_Même piquer le copain de son amie ? Ricana Graham.

_Te moque pas de ma cousine, ok ?

_Du calme, je faisais juste une remarque. La Weasley va haïr ta cousine quand elle saura ça… Je n'imagine pas !

_D'abord, personne ne doit le savoir, vous devez garder le secret c'est compris ? Et puis, comment vous avez su ça ?

_Bah c'est Blaise qui l'a raconté à Montague ! Et puis, l'autre jour, on était à la table des Serpentard et on parlait de Quidditch, Montague nous l'a dit parce que Michael dévorait Louise des yeux.

_Il a dit que Louise lui avait posé un ultimatum, elle lui a demandé de choisir entre elle et Ginny. Comme ta cousine c'est une bombe…

_Oh, c'est ma cousine ! S'énerva le gamin.

_Oui… euh… comme ta cousine elle n'est pas moche… bah euh… il hésitait parce qu'il se disait qu'il ne pouvait laisser passer une fille comme ça… enfin, une jolie fille… une fille qui a autant de charme… Tentait de se rattraper Graham.

_Et comment Blaise Zabini connaissait cette histoire ?

_Alors là, je ne sais pas… Peut-être que Drago était au courant, ils connaissent pas mal de gens eux alors quelqu'un aurait pu leur dire. Peut-être Juliette ou Marion, non ?

_En tout cas, moi je paris deux gallions sur Louise, lança Malcom avec un rictus. Sûr qu'il va laisser tomber la Weasley et que ta cousine elle va l'avoir après tout c'est une bom… euh… une jolie fille pleine de charme… très jolie, se corrigea-t-il devant le regard noir du Clerwood.

_Tu devrais demander à ta cousine Emma, elle saura peut-être, non ?

_Mais je m'en fiche de toute cette histoire ! Les arrêta-t-il. Je laisse ma cousine faire ce qu'elle veut, elle bien assez grande pour savoir qui elle veut.

_N'empêche qu'elle lui aurait dit que c'était un véritable coup de foudre qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle lui aurait carrément déclaré sa flamme, etc.

_Bon, on va arrêter parce que ce sont les filles qui se racontent tous les potins, trancha Guillaume. Et ça craint si on passe devant tout le monde comme ça. Surtout que personne ne doit être au courant de cette histoire. »

* * *

><p>Deux Gryffondor marchaient dans les couloirs, se rendant à leur cour de Botanique. Ils venaient de passer la grande porte du château et entamait leur descente du parc vers les serres de Botanique dans le vent frais encore de l'hiver malgré que le printemps commençait à percer. On les interpella. Antoine et Colin se retournèrent.<p>

« Vous ne devinerez jamais ! On ne parle que de ça ! Arriva Seamus tout excité. Lavande m'a racontée que ta cousine Louise était en totale kiff sur Michael Corner !

_Ca craint, qu'est-ce qu'il est laid ce type, commenta Dean en arrivant. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Ginny puisse sortir avec lui…

_Non mais attend, tu n'as pas percuté, l'arrêta Seamus avec un grand sourire. Ça veut dire que Louise est jalouse de Ginny qui sort avec Michael dont Louise est apparemment folle amoureuse. C'est du tonnerre !

_Je n'ai rien compris… Soupira Antoine qui commençait déjà à repartir mais Seamus le retint.

_Attends, tu ne peux pas ignorer une info pareille. Ok, ce sont des trucs de filles mais ça concerne ta cousine. Lavande m'a même dit qu'il était possible que Louise et Michael aient eu une aventure.

_Mais tu dis de la merde ! S'emporta le cousin. C'est ma cousine, je la connais quand même ! Laisse-la tranquille, elle ne ferait jamais ça.

_T'en sais rien, tu lui as posé la question ?

_C'est ma cousine ! S'énerva-t-il.

_Ok, ok, mais voit ça avec Lavande, c'est elle qui me l'a dit.

_Mais Lavande c'est une tarée qui ment comme elle respire, rouspéta-t-il.

_N'empêche que comme la rumeur disait qu'elle était amoureuse de quelqu'un secrètement, ça pourrait être Michael, intervint Dean. Je dis ça, je ne dis rien.

_Mais de toute façon, je m'en fiche de ce que vous dites. Je ne veux pas savoir, elle fait ce qu'elle veut.

_D'accord, mais vous ne le répétez pas ce qu'on vous a dit, hein ? S'assura Seamus soudainement sérieux. Lavande me tuerait si elle apprenait que je vous ai tout raconté.

_Je ne risque pas de dire des conneries pareilles sur ma cousine, certainement pas… Marmonna le cousin en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Attends, intervint Colin pour la première fois. Elle peut être en kiff sur lui et dans ce cas-là, ce serait assez délicat du point de vue de Ginny.

_Non, au contraire, elle serait débarrassée de ce pou qui ne doit pas voir grand chose avec sa grande frange devant ses yeux, proposa Dean.

_Mais ne les écoute pas ! Protesta Antoine.

_C'est trop génial ! » S'écria alors le petit Dennis Crivey qui les suivait.

C'était bien de famille si le petit Dennis, frère de Colin, prenait en filature ceux dont il souhaitait connaître les secrets les plus intimes. Un calepin en main avec une petite et fine plume, il venait de rédiger tout ce qu'il avait entendu. Sur ces feuilles, son écriture abrégée envahissait le parchemin, on pouvait même voir par moment l'encre de la plume qui avait un peu débordée.

« Toi, tu n'as rien entendu ! Lui cria Colin, son grand frère. File ! Pourquoi tu nous suis ? Viens là ! »

Le petit garçon obéit, le sourire ayant soudainement disparu. Il baissa la tête et marmonna des excuses.

« Tu ne répètes à personne ce que tu as entendu, c'est compris ? S'assura Colin en lui arrachant son calepin des mains. Maintenant dégage ! »

Après avoir hoché de la tête, Crivey junior s'en alla vers le Lac Noir en courant vers une bande de Gryffondor de première année. Antoine en profita pour attraper l'épaule de Colin qu'il retourna et ensembles ils descendirent le parc en direction des serres. Seamus et Dean ne les avaient faits que trop tardés pour leur cours.

* * *

><p>Nathalie McDonald observait toutes les expressions qui passaient sur le visage d'Emma Clerwood. Étonnement, déception, incompréhension, doute… Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, Dennis lui avait raconté l'étrange affaire sur la grande sœur de son amie.<p>

« Tu es sûr qu'il t'a dit « aventure » ? S'assura la fillette en remettant nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux châtains derrière son oreille.

_Oui, Dennis m'a dit que ta sœur aurait eu une aventure avec le copain de Ginny Weasley et qu'elle essayait de le récupérer parce qu'elle était en kiff sur lui. Elle a eu un coup de foudre, apparemment.

_Elle ne me l'a jamais dit… Remarqua Emma soupçonneuse.

_Elle ne te parle pas non plus tous les jours ta sœur, objecta Nathalie. Imagine, à treize ans… wahou ! Elle a de l'audace ! Elle a toujours été mon modèle à suivre mais alors là... c'est juste époustouflant ! Tu te rends compte ? Plaire à ce point-là ?

_Ce n'est pas très glorieux… Marmonna Emma. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit allée jusqu'à là quand même. Et puis même Michael, quand tu le regardes, tu te dis que… bah… il ressemble à un pou, quoi.

_Le pauvre ! T'es méchante, quand même. Mais tu vois, Ginny sort avec Michael, c'est ça le problème. En tout cas, moi je soutiens ta sœur parce qu'elle est trop belle ! S'exclama la fillette, des étoiles dans les yeux.

_Euh ouais… Non mais t'es sûre que ce ne serait pas Michael qui est amoureux de ma sœur ? Parce que c'est plutôt dans ce sens là, d'habitude.

_Non, apparemment, Louise était en kiff sur lui, le coup de foudre, quoi ! Et elle n'osait pas le dire, sauf qu'elle était dégoûtée quand il est sorti avec Ginny… Alors maintenant, elle se sert de leur relation pour se rapprocher de lui. Abusé mais ingénieux.

_Non mais voilà, il n'y a aucune histoire d'aventure là-dedans, remarqua Emma. Juste que ma sœur kiff un pou qui sort avec une de ses amie.

_Si ça se trouve, au Bal de Noël… t'y étais toi ? Non ! On ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé. On dit qu'elle a passé tout le bal avec une bande de Serdaigle et QU'UNE bande de Serdaigle, si ça se trouve il y était. Et qui ne te dit pas qu'après… ?

_Non, je le sais. Ma sœur elle n'est pas comme ça.

_Après tout, peut-être qu'elle ne te le monde pas mais en fait… c'est une chaudasse !

_Tu parles de ma sœur, s'il te plaît !

_Désolé. Mais je ne sais pas, c'est bizarre cette histoire… »

* * *

><p>Colin se tenait pour la première fois devant Léa, seul. C'était une grande première pour les deux qui ne s'étaient plus jamais reparlés depuis leur rupture. Ils se tenaient, l'un devant l'autre, gênés de se trouver seuls dans un couloir après le banquet du soir.<p>

« Alors, tu voulais me dire ? Demanda Léa après s'être raclée la gorge.

_Il y a une rumeur qui court sur Louise, l'informa-t-il. Et comme je suis un garçon, je pense que ce serait mieux si c'était toi qui lui en parlais.

_D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle. Et c'est quoi cette rumeur ?

_Elle aurait eu une aventure avec Michael Corner. »

Un instant, Léa observa Colin en cherchant une pointe d'ironie quelque part. Il plaisantait c'était évident ! Mais comme il ne disait rien et qu'il restait devant la jeune fille, à se tortiller les mains, Léa explosa de rire. Colin arqua un sourcil, se demandant ce qu'il y avait de drôle là-dedans. Puis il la soupçonna de le prendre à la légère, comme elle en avait l'habitude.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, c'est ce qu'il se dit ! Tu devrais t'assurer que…

_Mais c'est faux ! Le coupa-t-elle. Michael avait trouvé Louise mignonne au Bal de Noël. Mignonne ! C'est tout ! Il a demandé à la deuxième tâche à Alexian de demander à Louise si elle était intéressée pour apprendre à mieux le connaître. Louise a refusé parce qu'elle n'était pas du tout intéressée. Puis, après un mois quand même, je tiens à préciser, Michael et Ginny sont sortis ensembles. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé pendant le bal et ils se parlaient toujours d'ailleurs. Ils étaient de très bons amis. Et donc, après un mois, je précise encore une fois pour éviter toute confusion, ils sont sortis ensembles. Et Louise s'en fou mais alors là, elle n'en a rien à foutre de Michael ! Elle trouve qu'il ressemble à un pou, alors bon…

_Ah… euh… mais et son soi-disant coup de foudre avec un Serdaigle ? Demanda-t-il un peu perdu.

_Comment tu sais ça ? L'interrogea-t-elle agressivement.

_Euh… la rumeur… »

Léa observa un long moment Colin. Une rumeur disait donc que Louise avait eu une aventure que Michael dans le dos de Ginny ? Certaines informations avaient dû être divulguées et tournées à l'envers par d'autres personnes. Ce fut ce que devina Léa. Mais il était évident qu'une personne avait été en possession d'une information qu'elle aurait divulguée. Elle réfléchit un moment au peu de personne qui avaient eu connaissance par Louise qu'elle avait en ligne de mire un Serdaigle. Il n'y avait que Ginny, Romilda, elle et… et ses deux autres cousines, Juliette et Marion. _*Non, ça ne peut pas être elles… Elles n'auraient pas osé, quand même ! Je sais qu'elles détestent les Gryffondor mais pas au point de parler dans le dos de leur cousine… Enfin… Peut-être que si puisque Juliette ne parle plus à Antoine ni à Charlotte.* _

« Qui t'as dit ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

_Euh… c'est Seamus et Dean qui nous l'ont dit…

_Nous ? Qui ça « nous » ?

_Antoine et moi… et mon frère Dennis qui a tout entendu parce qu'il suit toujours tout le monde. Il adore rédiger, écrire, il aimerait bien être journaliste tu sais…

_Oui, oui… Acquiesça-t-elle se fichant pas mal de ce que Dennis voulait devenir. Donc, Seamus et Dean ont dit à Antoine et toi cette rumeur, c'est ça ? Résuma-t-elle et comme il hochait la tête elle continua. Mais qui leur a dit ?

_Seamus a dit que c'était Lavande mais tu sais les rumeurs, elles partent d'une personne et ça se divulgue jusqu'à plusieurs personnes. »

Léa n'écoutait pas, volontairement. Elle comptait remonter jusqu'à la source de cette rumeur. Une idée plutôt absurde qui pourrait lui prendre beaucoup de temps mais avec de la volonté, elle y parviendrait.

La jeune fille remercia Colin puis s'en retourna dans sa salle commune où elle y trouva Seamus et Dean accompagnée de Parvati et Lavande près du feu de cheminée. Elle s'approcha d'eux gentiment, et s'assit sur l'épais tapis de la salle commune. Les deux filles l'observèrent un long moment, attendant qu'elle lâche ce qu'elle leur voulait.

« J'ai entendu une rumeur à propos…

_C'est vrai, alors ? Demandèrent-ils soudainement comme des lions affamés.

_Euh… non, non ! C'est faux ! Assura-t-elle après un court temps de réaction. Mais qui vous l'a dit ?

_C'est Lavande qui nous l'a dit, répondit Seamus.

_C'est Parvati qui me l'a dit, répondit à son tour Lavande en désignant son amie.

_C'est Padma qui me l'a dit, se défendit la rouge sur qui tous les regards accusateurs se tournèrent. Je n'ai pas inventé de rumeur, je vous l'assure !

_Padma ? Ta sœur à Serdaigle ? »

Parvati hocha de la tête en assurant encore une fois qu'elle était innocente. Tandis que Léa se levait car elle venait d'apercevoir Louise monter dans les dortoirs, les quatre Gryffondor continuèrent à parler.

« Tu m'as raconté n'importe quoi ! L'accusa Lavande.

_Je t'avais dit de ne pas le répéter, on ne peut jamais te faire confiance, se défendit Parvati. Et je n'ai rien inventé, c'est Padma qui me l'a dit. »

* * *

><p>La porte du dortoir des filles de Serpentard claqua. Marion, plongée dans son livre, sursauta. Nono qui était penchée sur son devoir de potion se retourna. Juliette faisait irruption dans le dortoir calme et rapportait avec elle sa mauvaise humeur devenue habituelle désormais. Inézia, derrière elle, tentait de la calmer et lui conseillait de prendre un verre d'eau, qu'elle se hâta de remplir dans la salle de bain. Juliette arriva à grands pas devant sa cousine qui se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et baissa son livre à contre cœur. Alors qu'elle était assise sur son lit, la cousine était debout imposante par sa prestance et l'air de bouillonner de rage.<p>

« Devine qui organise une soirée le week-end prochain ? »

Un moment, Marion eut un doute et lança un regard vers Nono. Son amie secoua la tête pour se défendre silencieusement. Alors elle releva la tête vers sa cousine qui continuait à trembler de rage.

« Qui ? Demanda Marion qui n'avait envie de chercher plus que cela.

_Lisa ! S'écria Juliette. Lisa organise une soirée avec pour thème : « Haut en couleur ».

_Ce sera mieux que le thème du « Rouge et noir ». » S'esclaffa Nono dans son coin.

Les deux cousines la dévisagèrent de leur même regard noir. L'une lui disait qu'elle n'avait rien à dire parce qu'elle ne voulait pas l'entendre, ni même la voir. L'autre lui intimait de se taire parce que cela ne servirait à rien d'en rajouter. La brune retourna donc à son devoir, quelque peu vexé par ces deux regards noirs. Les deux cousines reprirent alors leur conversation. Marion s'était levée pour atteindre à quelques centimètres près la hauteur de sa cousine.

« Oui, donc tu me disais que Lisa organise une soirée pour le week-end prochain.

_Elle a fait pareille que moi, elle a mis une affiche sur le panneau d'affichage de la salle commune et dedans elle met que les premières et deuxièmes années ne sont pas invités. Comme moi ! S'exaspéra Juliette.

_Tu n'avais pas organisé ta soirée dans le but que d'autres suivent, justement ?

_Si mais pas Lisa ! Elle n'a pas le droit.

_Ah… et pourquoi ça ? Ricana sa cousine.

_Parce qu'elle n'a pas le droit !

_Écoute, nous sommes toutes d'accord ici pour dire que Lisa est une pauvre fille et même plus, mais tu ne peux pas l'exiler du monde.

_L'exiler… c'est une excellente idée ! S'exclama la cousine avec un sourire sadique.

_Assois-toi, lui ordonna Marion. Et écoute-moi, tu vas aller à cette soirée vêtue de couleur pour être en accord avec le thème, tu feras bonne figure comme nous toutes ici. Il n'y a pas de quoi dramatiser. »

Sa cousine ne la regardait même plus, déçue d'apprendre qu'elle ne partageait pas son idée. Pour Juliette, cette soirée organisée par son ennemie était la pire des choses qui pouvaient arriver, une abomination.

Le week-end suivant, les filles se préparaient donc avec plus ou moins de cœur pour la soirée de Lisa, « Haut en couleur ». Le dortoir qui d'habitude accueillait des jeunes filles en uniformes gris et noir avec quelques touches de vert et argent, abritait ce soir du jaune, du vert anis, du rouge, du rose pourpre, du bleu ciel, de l'orange… L'important était d'être vêtu d'une robe lumineuse et rayonnante pour accueillir ce printemps qui avait du mal à chasser l'hiver. Cette soirée était comme pour encourager le printemps à venir, à faire éclore les bourgeons sur les arbres, les fleurs dans le parc, une invitation pour le soleil. Toutes les filles étaient déjà descendues et l'on entendait déjà la musique et les éclats de rire dans la salle commune. Inézia, radieuse dans sa robe bleue ciel qui s'accordait avec la couleur de ses yeux, attendait près de la porte que Juliette ne daigne à venir.

La cousine prenait son temps pour enfiler ses escarpins. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se rendre à la soirée de son ennemie jurée et encore moins de s'amuser car elle craignait surtout que cette soirée ne soit meilleure que la sienne. Elle accrocha son bracelet en maille d'argent et d'or blanc. Inézia, la main sur la poignée de la porte, prête à partir la pressait. Juliette avait fermé ses oreilles à ses supplications. Enfin, la cousine se retourna prête à affronter cette « épreuve ». Les deux amies passèrent la porte du dortoir et descendirent les escaliers pour rejoindre la soirée dans la salle commune. Sublime dans sa robe verte anis, Juliette se sentait toutefois raide comme un piquet. Déjà Lisa avait trouvé son bonheur et se déhanchait sur une table.

« Ah, tu es venue finalement ! S'écria Drago en écartant Pansy qui se précipitait sur son passage. On avait fait un pari si tu viendrais ou pas.

_Et j'avais parié que tu viendrais. » Ajouta Blaise en s'approchant.

La jeune fille le détailla d'un regard supérieur surprise de le voir s'adresser à elle. _*Pourquoi il me parle ? Je ne veux pas qu'il vienne vers moi, qu'il aille plutôt voir sa Lisa qui a l'air de tellement s'amuser sur sa table…* _Elle l'ignora ensuite, ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, et s'enfonça parmi les danseurs pour disparaître avec Inézia et s'amuser.

* * *

><p>« On dirait un squelette vivant, marmonnait Nono près du bar.<p>

_Elle est ridicule, cracha Marion en prenant une gorgée de Bière au beurre. Et Claude qui ne s'aperçoit même pas qu'elle fait tout ça pour capter son attention et briser son couple avec Morag…

_En fait, je crois qu'il s'en aperçoit mais comme monsieur aime tellement être désiré et qu'elle est… pff…

_Qu'elle est « bonne » selon Théodore et Claude… Ça me dégoute. Elle n'a aucune dignité, pauvre fille.

_Parce qu'elle sait qu'elle est mignonne, qu'elle plaît à tous les garçons, elle est obligée de se déhancher comme ça… Attend ! Je rêve ou elle est descendue pour se frotter à Claude ! »

Les deux amies restèrent la bouche grande ouverte devant la blonde vénitienne qui passait son bras autour de la nuque du jeune garçon et l'attirait à elle. _*Quand je vais dire ça à Morag… que son copain n'a rien fait quand il s'est fait aguiché par cette…*_ Au même moment, lorsqu'elle fut bien trop proche de lui, il lui retira son bras et l'écarta de lui. Les deux amies en restèrent scotchées, la bouche encore plus grande ouverte.

« Je rêve ou Claude, celui qui aime se sentir beau gosse et désiré vient de repousser LA fille que tous les mecs trouvent « bonne » ? Lâcha Nono.

_Je suis impressionnée, avoua Marion. Franchement, je pensais que… vu comment c'était parti…

_Mais tu crois qu'elle a organisé sa soirée rien que pour l'aguicher ?

_J'en suis sûre ! Elle était verte quand il l'a repoussé pour aller au bal avec elle, et encore plus verte quand il y est allé avec moi. Elle était complètement dégoûtée quand elle a appris qu'il sortait avec Morag et là… mais alors là… c'est le râteau du siècle !

_C'était l'un des meilleurs moments de ma vie… ! Mais regarde un peu la tête de la Lisa ! C'est trop fort, qu'est-ce que j'aime ce moment ! S'emballait Nono.

_Bon ça va peut-être aller, sinon je vais dire à Morag que tu lui veux son copain, se moqua la cousine.

_C'est ça, moi je lui dirais que t'es sur lui mais que tu fais semblant de t'en foutre.

_Bien sûr, dis-lui donc ça ! » Répondit-elle avec ironie.

Les deux amies posèrent leur verre pour rejoindre la piste de danse. Marion se retrouva une nouvelle fois, mise à l'écart avec Nono et Théodore qui venait de se retrouver. En apercevant sa cousine, elle lui attrapa le poignet pour capter son attention et lui cria dans l'oreille pour se faire attendre par-dessus le vacarme :

« Tu as vu le vent que s'est pris Lisa ?

_Quoi ! S'écria Juliette toute heureuse. Par qui ?

_Par Claude, il l'a repoussé c'était excellent.

_Non, je voulais voir ça ! Tu ne veux pas lui dire de recommencer pour que je puisse le voir ? »

Les deux cousines se mirent à rire tandis qu'on les bousculait un peu à cause du manque de place et du nombre de danseurs. Certains étaient obligés d'aller sur les escaliers, de monter sur les tables, sur les canapés… Une bande de septième année fit renverser une table sous leur poids et tous dégringolèrent pendant qu'on ricanait sans avoir à l'idée de les aider pour se relever.

On calma cette hystérie qui était arrivée et risquait de faire déraper la soirée par les slows pour les couples de Serpentard. Marion observa avec un sourire attendri ses amis Nono et Théodore au milieu des autres couples pour les slows. Certains c'étaient fait à l'improviste comme celui de Daphné et Blaise, ou encore Millicent et Goyle. Les deux cousines étaient installées sur un sofa, face à tous les couples _*en mode célibataire…*, _songeait désespérément Marion.

« Je trouve qu'ils vont plutôt bien ensembles, commenta Juliette en regardant Millicent et Goyle serrés l'un contre l'autre.

_Je trouve aussi, acquiesça Marion. Il faudrait qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle est faite pour ce genre de gars et pas pour Stephen. Franchement, il irait mieux avec Loulou, non ?

_Absolument, mais si tu veux mon avis, Louise et ce Serdaigle ne finiront jamais ensembles puisqu'ils ne se parlent pas. Peut-être l'a-t-elle trouvé irrésistible et c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas mal du tout mais soyons honnête… ils ne se connaissent pas et Louise n'est pas très ouverte aux premières abords… tout comme toi.

_Pardon ?

_C'est pour ça tu sais que tu es toujours célibataire. Si tu étais moins réservée, ils penseraient que tu serais moins froide et tu aurais plus de chance d'être en couple. C'est juste ça qui te manque. Et il faut que tu cherches parmi ceux que tu connais, pas ceux que tu croises de temps en temps dans le château, lui expliqua Juliette. Regarde… Umm… peut-être Drago, non ?

_Ah non, pitié ! Beaucoup trop arrogant. J'aime quand ils sont arrogants mais pas trop.

_Vas-y, dis-moi tes critères et je vais te trouver quelqu'un dans cette salle, tu verras, lui promit-elle.

_Houlà ! Alors, grand, brun de préférence, avec un beau sourire… ah oui, un merveilleux sourire bien éclatant auquel on a envie de se pendre ! J'adore les sourires, c'est la première chose sur laquelle je m'arrête.

_Ok… c'est un peu bizarre mais bon… quoi d'autre ?

_Euh… Un peu attentionné mais trop ! Je ne veux pas qu'il soit 24h sur 24 avec moi, qu'il soit trop collant ou trop romantique. Je déteste quand c'est mielleux et tout plein de guimauve. Je déteste les grandes phrases du genre : « tu es mon souffle, ma vie… » Et blablabla et blablabla… Non ! Mais qu'il ne soit pas trop éloigné non plus, du genre à n'en avoir rien à foutre. Je veux aussi qu'il fasse attention à moi un minimum. Qu'il soit un minimum actif, qu'il ne reste pas à glander toute la journée en se plaignant que la vie est trop dure. Je veux qu'il ait de l'énergie, qu'il ait de l'ambition, et qu'il ait de l'humour ! Mais pas un humour trop lourd, juste un petit humour comme il faut. Qu'il soit très grand ! J'adore… Plus c'est grand, plus j'aime ! Quoi d'autre… ? Je crois que c'est tout.

_Euh… ouais, c'est déjà bien assez ! T'es exigeante, dis donc ! Ma pauvre euh… tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais enlever quelques critères parce que là… tu demandes l'homme parfait. Sors de conte de fée, c'est mon conseil. Oublie le beau prince charmant et regarde tous ceux-là qui sont soit éméchés soit souls, et qui fantasment toutes les nuits sur le sexe. Voilà, maintenant choisi ! Déclara Juliette en lui adressant un sourire moqueur.

_Oh… pff… Tu crois vraiment que je demande l'impossible ?

_Oui, tu demandes ce qui n'existe pas.

_Je resterai célibataire toute ma vie alors, je deviendrais vieille fille et je passerais le restant de mes jours à critiquer toutes les filles comme Lisa.

_Ne te vexe pas, allez. Ce n'est pas dramatique. Mais j'ai toujours voulu savoir une chose : quand tu regardes Claude, tu penses quoi ? Honnêtement !

_Quand je le regarde ? Ricana la cousine moqueuse. Je vois un pauvre gars qui m'avait embrassé en début d'année pour rendre jalouses Daphné et Millicent et qui n'en avait complètement rien à foutre de moi, qui a gâché toute notre amitié. Parce que je le considérais comme mon meilleur ami, il s'est foutu de ma gueule et honnêtement ? Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais ! S'énerva-t-elle dévoilant sa colère qu'elle avait cachée jusque là.

_Ah… je m'attendais à autre chose mais…

_Non, parce qu'il ne veut qu'être aimé par-dessus tout, il n'en a rien à foutre des filles, il n'a aucun respect et honnêtement, je vais te dire ce que je pense quand je le regarde : je pense que c'est un pauvre gars et je ne lui souhaite que du malheur ! Parce que je le déteste.

_D'accord, on change de sujet ? Proposa Juliette qui ressentait l'électricité animée par sa cousine.

_Et un de ces jours prochains, je lui dirais ! Continuait Marion, désormais lancée. Je lui dirais combien c'est un pauvre mec qui finira avec une pauvre fille blonde, et ensemble ils auront des pauvres enfants. Un jour, j'oserai lui dire que c'est un bâtard, que son père c'était un meurtrier, parce que j'en suis sûre que son père c'était un Mangemort !

_Tu vas peut-être trop loin…

_C'était un Mangemort qui est mort ! Ouais, terrassé et j'espère qu'il finira comme lui. Je le déteste ce bâtard de pauvre mec avec sa gueule d'ange et son sourire narquois et à la fois merveilleux. Quand tu le regardes, tu as envie de te pendre à son sourire, parce qu'il a le plus beau sourire que je n'ai jamais vu ! J'étais amoureuse, oui ! J'étais amoureuse de cet ami qui s'est bien foutu de ma gueule ! »

Juliette lui abattit un coussin en cuir du sofa et sa cousine cessa aussitôt ses jurons.

« C'est bon, tu es calmée ?

_Oui, merci… Répondit Marion d'une petite voix honteuse. Excuse-moi, c'étaient mes cris désespérés de célibataire.

_J'avais remarqué, pas besoin d'explication. En attendant, Drago et Graham Montague n'ont pas de cavalière pour le slow, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? En fait, non, tu n'as pas le choix. Je te préviens, je prends Montague !

_Hein ? Lâcha Marion alors que sa cousine l'a tirait du sofa par le poignet.

_Oui, moi je prends le beau gosse brun qui a une carrure de super héro et toi tu prends le beau blondinet avec ses petits airs de mauvais garçon. »

Sans pouvoir protester, Juliette avait déjà emmené sa cousine vers les deux jeunes garçons qui eux-aussi discutaient tout en regardant les couples danser, en mode célibataire.

* * *

><p>Le lundi suivant, alors que Marion passait la porte de la Grande Salle, Léa se posta devant sa cousine avec un rictus pleins de reproches. Surprise de la voir surgir comme ça, Marion recula de quelques pas dont Léa profita pour avancer afin de la faire reculer jusqu'au Hall.<p>

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda enfin Marion à qui ce jeu commençait à agacer.

_Tu n'aurais pas divulgué certaines rumeurs sur Louise par hasard ? Interrogea Léa avec un air ironique.

_Non, je ne dirais jamais rien sur Louise, quand même !

_Et cette rumeur qui court sur Loulou, elle est bien sortie de quelque part ! J'ai demandé à Padma Patil pour savoir d'où est-ce qu'elle tenait ça et je suis remontée jusqu'à toi.

_Tu en es sûre ?

_Oui, Padma m'a raconté que Stephen en avait parlé alors qu'ils étaient au Trois Balais avec d'autres Serdaigle. J'ai demandé à Stephen qui m'a dit que c'était Morag et elle m'a raconté que c'était Nono qui lui avait dévoilé cette rumeur. Ce qui revient donc à toi, logiquement.

_Tu sais, Nono elle connaît quasiment tout le monde.

_Oui, je le sais bien seulement il n'y avait pas énormément de personne qui savait que Louise était sur un Serdaigle dont Romilda, Ginny, Juliette, toi et moi. Ce qui signifie…

_Mais c'est vrai en plus ! S'exclama Marion. Je m'en souviens en cours de Sortilège ! Mais je n'ai jamais dit à Nono que Louise avait eu une aventure avec Michael, c'est complètement stupide comme rumeur.

_Oui et bien, elle l'a tout de même raconté à Morag qui l'a dit à Stephen, etc. Et à force, ce que tu avais dit à Nono s'est déformé. » Conclut brillamment Léa.

Louise mangeait justement à la table des Gryffondor avec Colin. Ginny était près d'elle pour démentir toute cette stupide rumeur et les deux faisaient justement exprès de rire sous les regards soupçonneux des autres élèves.

« Mais vous croyez que Ginny est au courant ? »

« Comment est-ce qu'elles peuvent rire ensemble avec toute cette histoire ? »

Les commérages allaient bon train et Louise se sentait un peu mal à l'aise mais elle essayait de faire bonne figure. Il n'y avait que cela qui pouvait marcher pour taire toute rumeur, aussi stupide soit-elle. Marion s'avança près de la table des Gryffondor, tête baissée, honteuse de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

« Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle près de sa cousine. Je ne voulais pas faire ça, ce n'était pas mon intention tu sais… je suis vraiment désolée.

_Ce n'est pas grave, t'inquiètes, la rassura Louise avec un sourire amical.

_Dans quelques jours, il y aura une nouvelle rumeur et tout sera oublié, s'incrusta Colin. Le tournoi va bien effacer ça, de toute manière.

_REGARDEZ ÇA ! » Intervint Seamus.

Il brandissait à la main un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Il poussa Léa légèrement et posa le journal sur la table des Gryffondor. Les élèves se penchèrent pour y voir plus clair sur l'article.

**Un meurtre à Poudlard**

**Par Rita Skeeter**

_Le squelette de Batemius Croupton Sr a été retrouvé mort, enterré dans le jardin du garde-chasse Rubeus Hagrid. Ce dernier sera étroitement surveillé. Par ailleurs, le champion de Durmstrang a été retrouvé stupéfixé près de la Forêt Interdite où il y serait allé en compagnie du jeune Harry Potter, un autre champion du tournoi. Un doute subsiste dans cette affaire. Que faisait deux champions près de la Forêt Interdite et pourquoi le squelette de Bartemius Croupton Sr, directeur de la coopération magique international et jury du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, a été retrouvé dans le jardin de Mr. Hagrid ?_

_Les élèves relevèrent la tête vers la table des professeurs qui restaient silencieuse. En effet, le siège de Mr. Croupton avait été retiré de la table. Le champion de Durmstrang manquait aussi à l'appel, sûrement à l'infirmerie où il devait se reposer afin de récupérer avant la troisième tâche et dernière du tournoi._


	60. Le retour inatendu et redouté

**Chapitre 58 : Le retour inattendu et redouté**

Le 24 juin, le soleil avait chassé tous les nuages dans le ciel et illuminait le château de sa douce lumière, réchauffant le parc et les élèves. Ces derniers avaient abandonné leur longue et lourde robe de sorcier avec le blason de leur maison ainsi que leur pull gris ne gardant que leur chemise blanche dont les manches étaient retroussées. Leur cravate était à tous majoritairement desserré afin de déboutonner les premiers boutons de leur chemise. Ils avaient pris pour habitude de se reposer dans le parc, au soleil, en espérant que les rayons feraient brunir leur peau si pâle après un hiver tenace.

Mais ce jour-ci, le parc était vide, il n'y avait plus aucun élève qui traînait. Au contraire, une file se pressait devant l'entrée du stade de quidditch. Ce sport ayant été arrêté afin de se consacrer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, ce n'était donc pas pour cette raison qu'ils se pressaient tous ici mais justement pour le tournoi. La troisième et dernière tâche avait lieu ici.

En entrant, Louise et Léa ne découvrirent pas le terrain habituel de quidditch mais de grandes haies monstrueuses qui montaient si haut qu'on aurait dit un mur où personne n'aurait dû y pénétrer. Il y avait quatre brèches sur cette haie et devant chaque brèche, un nom était inscrit sur un écriteau : « Cédric Diggory », « Harry Potter », « Viktor Krum », et « Fleur Delacour », le nom des quatre champions. Enfin ce tournoi se terminait et l'on saurait qui des quatre remporterait la victoire et apporterait la gloire à son école.

Les deux jeunes filles s'installèrent dans les gradins près des personnes de leur maison. Leur hâte de connaître le vainqueur allait enfin être assouvie. La soif de savoir, de vouloir avancer le temps pour hurler et acclamer le champion des champions, pompait dans leur veine comme si tout leur corps battait à un même rythme : celui des battements de leur cœur accéléré par l'excitation. Cette troisième tâche, elles l'avaient attendue depuis la fin de cette deuxième tâche où Poudlard était si bien parti avec ses deux champions ex-æquo, les deux cousines avaient attendu impatiemment cette dernière tâche.

Les quatre champions entrèrent sur le terrain tandis que tous se levaient pour applaudir et produire le tumulte qu'ils méritaient. Le jury était au complet avec les trois directeurs des écoles : Dumbledore pour Poudlard, Karkaroff pour Durmstrang et Maxime pour Beaubâton, ainsi que Ludo Verpey. Il ne manquait que Bartemius Croupton, retrouvé mort après la seconde tâche.

« Chers élèves, bienvenue à cette troisième et dernière tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, les accueillit Verpey et tous les élèves se rassir en silence pour l'écouter. Ce soir nous connaîtrons le vainqueur de ce tournoi. Pour cette épreuve, les quatre champions entreront successivement dans le labyrinthe situé devant vous. Leur objectif sera de trouver le Trophée des Trois Sorciers et ainsi apporter la victoire à son école. Le labyrinthe ne sera pas seulement leur seul obstacle car à l'intérieur ils rencontreront différentes créatures, différents… bref, laissons-les découvrir ce qui les attendra. » Finit-il avec un grand sourire éclatant comme s'il venait de leur offrir le plus merveilleux des cadeaux.

Derrière lui, les quatre champions se tenaient debout, la mine fermée par la concentration et sans doute la peur et le stresse. Cédric et Harry étant arrivés les premiers à la deuxième tâche entreraient les premiers dans le labyrinthe. Puis, après quelques minutes ce serait au tour de Viktor, arrivé troisième. Et pour finir, au tour de Fleur.

Les deux champions de Poudlard se tenaient devant la brèche où leur nom était inscrit. Dumbledore leur parla quelques instants à tous les deux avant de laisser Mr. Diggory serrer son fils dans ses bras et le féliciter pour tout ce qu'il avait déjà accompli dans ce tournoi, tandis que le professeur Maugrey lançait juste un regard encourageant à Harry pour lui tenir le moral. Le coup de canon retentit et la foule des élèves de Poudlard se leva pour applaudir leurs champions qui entrèrent dans le labyrinthe. Les haies se refermèrent derrière eux, telles des créatures vivantes qui les auraient avalées. Le silence tomba dans les gradins. On espérait entendre le son de leur pas mais c'était comme s'ils avaient disparu, projeté à des milliers de kilomètres. Ils auraient pu crier, on ne les aurait pas entendus. Les haies s'étaient refermées comme un piège fatal.

Au bout de cinq minutes, Viktor entra à son tour dans le labyrinthe encouragé par son directeur Karkaroff et par les applaudissements des élèves de son école. Enfin, Fleur entra aussi au bout des cinq minutes suivantes. Les quatre champions étaient désormais livrés entre les mains du labyrinthe qui devait abriter on ne savait quelles créatures ou autres obstacles.

Les jumeaux Weasley passaient encore dans les rangs en annonçant leurs paris qu'ils vendaient. Léa se leva aussitôt et accourut vers les deux rouges avec un immense sourire aux lèvres, toute confiante d'elle. Parmi ses paris, elle avait déjà ramassé la moitié de son argent misé et elle contait bien ramasser la totalité de son argent pour celui-ci.

« Laisse-moi devinez, un pari pour Cédric ? Demanda Fred avec un sourire moqueur.

_Tu pourrais soutenir Harry, c'est un Gryffondor ! S'indigna George à côté.

_Dix mornilles pour Cédric, vainqueur du tournoi, misa Léa en tendant ses pièces en argent que les deux encaissèrent.

_Voilà ton ticket et on note que c'est au nom de la petite Léa. » Annonça George.

Elle allait protester comme à chaque fois mais ils étaient déjà repartis en criant : « Des paris, qui veut des paris ? On a pleins de paris ! » Et elle qui s'était promise qu'elle allait enfin leur faire entendre qu'elle s'appelait Léa Clerwood et non « la petite Léa ». La cousine revint vers Louise qui, assise près des Gryffondor et des Serdaigle afin que Ginny et Michael puissent être ensemble, discutait avec Alexian et Anthony Goldstein.

« Tu as encore parié pour Cédric ! S'étonna J-B.

_Oui, évidemment. Il est bien parti et je le soutiendrais jusqu'à la fin, s'expliqua-t-elle en serrant dans sa main le ticket de son pari.

_Et tu ne soutiens même pas Harry qui est de ta maison ?

_Je pourrais… Avoua-t-elle. Mais non. »

Des étincelles rouges explosèrent soudainement dans le ciel au-dessus du labyrinthe. Les conversations se turent. Les élèves regardaient encore l'endroit où les étincelles étaient apparues quelques secondes plus tôt comme un faible feu d'artifice. A la place, une petite boule rouge était restée en suspension après avoir rassemblé toutes les étincelles rouges. Le sortilège de Periculum, un sortilège de détresse pour signaler sa position en cas de danger et qui avait été donné comme sortilège au champion s'il décidait d'abandonner.

« La championne de Beaubâton, Fleur Delacour a malheureusement dû abandonner le tournoi, annonça Verpey. Il ne reste donc plus que trois champions en compétition, l'école de Beaubâton a maintenant perdu ses chances de remporter le tournoi. »

Après quelques instants, le corps de Fleur fut ramené sur un brancard dont Mrs. Pomfresh s'avança pour lui apporter les soins dont elle avait besoin. Mme. Maxime, la directrice, s'avança pour féliciter sa championne et la réconforter malgré son abandon. Ses blessures n'étaient pas graves, et bientôt Verpey annonça qu'elle irait mieux d'ici quelques minutes. Tout de même, elle avait le visage boursouflé, remplit de plaies et de cloques avec par moment quelques égratignures. Nul doute qu'elle avait dû se battre avec quelqu'un ou un quelque chose.

Peu de temps après de nouvelles étincelles rouges apparurent dans le ciel et l'on annonça que le champion de Durmstrang, Viktor Krum, avait abandonné. Son corps stupéfixé fut ramené aussi tandis que l'infirmière rassemblait ses affaires pour lui porter à lui aussi les soins nécessaires. Les élèves de Beaubâton s'étaient en attendant rassemblées autour de Fleur qui reprenait peu à peu connaissance bien qu'elle soit encore un peu dans les vapes. Viktor avait quelques blessures dont plusieurs égratignures et cloques causés par des sortilèges.

« Tu crois qu'ils se battent entre champion ? Interrogea tout haut Louise.

_A ce stade, je pense que oui, acquiesça Anthony derrière elle.

_Ils doivent vouloir la victoire à tout prix. » Justifia J-B.

Mais les élèves de Poudlard étaient tout de même surexcités car si les deux champions des écoles rivales avaient abandonné, cela signifiait que Poudlard était automatiquement l'école qui remporterait le tournoi. Il suffisait à présent de savoir lequel des deux champions l'emporterait. Les paris des Weasley étaient alors pris d'assaut, et les chiffres pour le Gryffondor et le Poufsouffle augmentaient au fur et à mesure. Ils scrutaient le ciel, attendant désespérément des étincelles rouges pour savoir enfin le vainqueur. Mais aucune étincelle ne vint, pas une seule, rien qui puisse annoncer que l'un d'eux abandonnait volontairement ou non. Ils en conclurent que les deux champions de Poudlard étaient alors bien décidés à l'emporter. D'un côté, l'outsider du tournoi depuis qu'il avait été nommé, Harry Potter, le Gryffondor de la maison des hardis et des courageux. De l'autre, celui en qui l'école avait toujours cru, Cédric Diggory, le Poufsouffle de la maison des loyaux et des travailleurs acharnés. Ils avaient leur qualité et leur mérite aussi bien l'un que l'autre mais il fallait bien un vainqueur. C'était une belle finale, la finale rêvée de Poudlard. Les élèves, professeurs et le directeur pouvaient en être fiers.

Le temps s'allongeait, le temps devenait long. Les élèves attendaient toujours et le soleil se couchait à l'horizon laissant place à la lune. Les lumières des gradins furent allumées et l'on commença à apporter de quoi ravitailler en nourriture les élèves qui se levèrent pour se servir. Après avoir mangé, ils attendaient encore. Ils se tenaient prêts, au moindre signe qui permettrait d'annoncer le vainqueur, ils se lèveraient pour hurler, acclamer, applaudir pour soulager leur excitation et leur hâte. On parlait dans les gradins, du tournoi, de cette année qui allait bientôt se terminer, des champions qui leur avaient offert un spectacle exceptionnel tout au long de l'année.

Fleur et Viktor étaient de nouveau sur pied et patientaient comme tous les autres. Ils semblaient aussi impatients que les élèves de connaître le vainqueur. Tous avaient envie de découvrir ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans le labyrinthe, s'ils étaient pris au piège tous les deux par une immonde créature, s'ils se battaient entre eux près du trophée, s'ils étaient encore perdus et tournaient en rond dans le labyrinthe… Léa imaginait déjà la scène : Cédric et Harry se battant en vrai duel de sorciers devant le trophée qui leur apporterait la victoire, aucun d'eux ne voulant lâché cette occasion de l'emporter, quand enfin grâce à son expérience de septième année, Cédric l'emportait, Harry tombait et le jaune prenait fièrement le trophée dans ses mains. Elle voyait déjà Cédric revenir victorieux et Harry applaudissant derrière pour reconnaître le talent du champion, elle se voyait se lever et hurler tandis que son champion levait fièrement le trophée dans ses mains.

Elle s'imaginait tout cela lorsque soudain, un « Clap » retentit et les deux champions apparurent au milieu du stade, affalés tous les deux, tenant le trophée. Cédric et Harry étaient allongés sûrement de fatigue et semblaient sur le point de s'évanouir. La foule hurla. On tapait des pieds dans les gradins pour applaudir cette belle finale. Jusqu'au bout, ils semblaient qu'ils s'étaient suivis. Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas pu terminer leur combat et c'était pour cette raison qu'ils semblaient si épuisé. Les élèves applaudissaient, ils voyaient déjà la fête qui serait organisée pour célébrer cette victoire. Harry semblait pleurer. On applaudit encore plus. L'outsider du tournoi, âgé seulement de quatorze ans avait quand même survécu à tout cela. Ses larmes, la foule se les représenta à tord pour un soulagement. Mais lorsqu'il se redressa, tout en pleurant, le corps de Cédric restait toujours allongé sur le sol. Un cri d'épouvante s'éleva alors des gradins. Fleur Delacour, aux premières loges, venait de voir ce que personne n'avait remarqué jusqu'à présent. En entendant ce cri, un cri qui ne contenait aucune joie, mais de l'horreur, tous les élèves se turent. Le silence tomba. On n'entendait que les reniflements et les sanglots d'Harry qui s'accrochait au corps inerte de Cédric comme s'il le retenait de partir là où il ne pouvait le suivre. On s'approcha du Gryffondor qui se débattit pour rester près du mort dont les yeux étaient encore ouvert, écarquillés par la peur. Harry était sous le choc, il ne parvenait pas se défaire de Cédric. Ce fut donc le professeur Maugrey qui arriva à la rescousse pour l'obliger à se dégager.

« C'EST MON FILS ! » Hurlait Mr. Diggory qui venait de prendre la place d'Harry sur le corps de Cédric.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux des élèves. Toute leur hâte et leur excitation de découvrir le champion avait disparu. S'ils avaient pu revenir en arrière pour empêcher ceci… si seulement ils avaient pu. Louise passait un bras autour des frêles épaules de sa cousine qui se cachait les yeux pour ne pas voir l'horreur. Alexian et J-B étaient descendus d'un cran pour les rejoindre afin de les réconforter au mieux. Une secousse de sanglots parcourut Léa lorsqu'un nouveau cri du père de Cédric retentit dans les gradins. L'homme ne cessait d'hurler, ce fut pour cette raison qu'elle se retrouva les oreilles bouchées par les mains de J-B qui la soutenait pour lui apporter du réconfort. Derrière elle, Louise la serrait dans ses bras, mouillant la chemise de sa cousine par ses larmes, la main d'Alexian sur son épaule pour la calmer.

Par-dessus les sanglots des élèves et les cris de Mr. Diggory, on entendait le hurlement d'Harry devenu fou par l'horreur.

« IL EST REVENU ! IL EST REVENU ! »

Personne ne cherchait à comprendre ce que cela signifiait jusqu'au moment où un nom se détacha de ses sanglots et de ses hurlements :

« VOLDEMORT EST REVENU ! »

On l'entraîna hors du stade, tiré de force par le professeur Maugrey qui tentait de le calmer. Les cris de Mr. Diggory reparurent aux oreilles des élèves auxquels on ordonna de quitter les lieux et de se rassembler dans leur salle commune à tous. Louise entraîna Léa, lui serrant le bras comme si ce geste pouvait lui inculper de l'énergie.

* * *

><p>Dans la salle commune des Serpentard, il n'y avait pas un bruit. Un long silence s'était installé en mémoire du jeune homme mort. Et même si les deux cousines avaient en exécration la maison des jaunes, elles respectaient ce silence, terrorisé par les récents évènements. La nuit était passée. Le jour commençait à se lever et aucun n'avait dormi, ils attendaient seulement tous, assis. Quelques uns des plus jeunes s'étaient assoupis contre l'épaule de leur camarade. Depuis leur retour du stade, aucun n'avait prononcé un mot, ni un juron, ni une vocifération. La maison Serpentard s'était murée dans un silence total. La salle commune était pleine, remplie de tous les élèves qu'elle accueillait.<p>

Le tableau de l'entrée pivota enfin aux premières lueurs de l'aube et la cape noire du professeur Rogue se fit entrevoir. Le sinistre professeur, la mine encore plus pâle que d'habitude apparut devant ses élèves, son visage toujours fermé. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée de la salle commune, observa un moment ses élèves assemblés, murés dans un silence par le choc qu'ils avaient tous reçus.

« Le professeur Dumbledore rassemble tous les élèves dans la Grande Salle, annonça-t-il simplement. Vous allez tous sortir dans le calme et la discipline. »

Les élèves obéirent sans protester. Ils se levèrent sagement et sortir sans se bousculer de leur salle commune. Leurs pas résonnèrent dans les sombres cachots comme une armée de militaire qui venaient d'apprendre la défaite de leur guerre. Ils apparurent dans le Hall et entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Il n'y avait ni chaises, ni tables. Tout avait était enlevé, seul le pupitre du directeur restait sur l'estrade. Dumbledore, justement, se tenait debout attendant les élèves qui se regroupèrent la mine grave. La porte de la Grande Salle se referma lourdement comme un gong fatal. Le directeur se tenait devant ses élèves mais aussi devant les élèves de Beaubâton et de Durmstrang. Tous levèrent les yeux difficilement vers le directeur puis les rebaissèrent pour cacher leurs larmes.

« Aujourd'hui, nous déplorons une effroyable perte, commença le directeur. Cédric Diggory était, vous le saviez tous, exceptionnellement travailleur, infiniment loyal et c'était surtout un immense, immense ami. Vous avez le droit de savoir comment il est mort. Cédric Diggory a été assassiné par Lord Voldemort ! »

Les élèves échangèrent des regards étonnés, tétanisés, troublés… Mais aucun ne parla pour respecter un silence en mémoire de Cédric.

« Le Ministre ne voulait pas que je vous en parle, avoua le directeur. Mais le taire serait une insulte à sa mémoire. Le chagrin que nous inspire cette terrible perte, me rappelle, nous rappelle, que malgré nos origines et nos langues différentes, nos cœurs battent à l'unisson. A la lumière des évènements récents, les liens d'amitié noués cette année seront plus importants que jamais. Souvenez-vous-en et Cédric Diggory ne sera pas mort en vain. Souvenez-vous-en et nous rendrons hommage à un jeune homme qui fut bon, honnête, et courageux, loyal jusqu'à la toute fin. »

Les larmes coulaient sur les visages enfantins des élèves. Certains parvenaient à rester fort et à les contenir dans leurs yeux mais l'humidité contenue à force finissait par déborder à un certain stade et dès lors, tous avaient une trace comme une légère et douce cascade le long d'une falaise.

* * *

><p><strong>Un imposteur à Poudlard<strong>

**Par Betty Braithwaite**

_Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers a fait son show dans les enceintes de Poudlard. Il a apporté beaucoup à la coopération magique internationale mais aussi une perte douloureuse pour les élèves et professeurs. Nous vous annonçons après les derniers récents évènements que Cédric Diggory, élève de septième dans la maison Poufsouffle, a péri lors du tournoi, sa mort entraînant donc la victoire du jeune Harry Potter. Nous n'avons reçu aucun commentaire de Mr. Diggory présent lors de cette fatale nuit._

_Ce ne fut en revanche pas la seule perte de Poudlard qui devra se trouver un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Nous connaissons ainsi la cause de la mort de Bartemius Croupton Sr. Son fils, Batemius Croupton Jr a été démasqué dans les enceintes du château sous la forme du professeur Alastor Maugrey, cette transformation ayant été permise grâce à une réserve de Polynectar. Le véritable Alastor Maugrey se repose à l'infirmerie de Poudlard après une année secouée. Nous n'avons pas pu l'approcher, l'entrée de l'infirmerie nous a été refusée._

_Souhaitons alors au directeur de Poudlard, Mr. Albus Dumbledore de trouver un nouveau professeur avant le début des cours prochains._


	61. Cinquième et quatrième année

**Chapitre 59 : Cinquième et quatrième année**

Dans le jardin du premier manoir, celui de la famille Gadish, un rassemblement s'était fait pour toute la famille. Une salade de fruit ainsi que des cookies avaient été disposés sur une table. Une petite main coquine attrapa un cookie pour la quatrième fois derrière le dos de ses parents qui bavardaient au soleil assis sur les chaises de la terrasse. Laura Clerwood croqua avidement dans son cookie, satisfaite d'avoir réussi à en prendre un de nouveau. Derrière elle, la fillette entendit des ricanements provenant des bosquets de fleurs. *_Les géraniums de tata Marie-Line ! _* Songea la gamine qui entendait le piétinement des fleurs.

Charlotte et Élise attendaient en ricanant derrière le bosquet. _*Elles croient que je ne les vois pas… mais difficile d'être discrète quand on s'appelle Charlotte Gadish et Élise Clerwood.* _Ricanait-elle intérieurement en partant au pas de course à travers le jardin. Elle courut jusqu'à l'étang et se cacha derrière le hamac. Avec ses yeux espiègles, elle attendit que ses cousines n'arrivent. Comme elle l'avait prédis, une brune et une blonde accoururent en faisant un tapage qui effraya les poissons de l'étang. Ceux-ci partirent se cacher dans le fond des eaux.

« Elle est passée où ? S'étonna à voix haute Charlotte.

_Viens, on cherche autour de l'étang… Lui murmura Elise assez fort tout de même pour que Laura entende.

_Mais fais attention ! Protesta la brune. Tu as failli me pousser dans l'étang.

_Oups ! Pardon, ricana la blonde.

_BOUH ! » Surgit Laura.

La brune et la blonde tombèrent dans un même plongeon. L'étang fut soudainement rempli par deux gros poissons qui hurlèrent à l'aide. Avec un sourire malin, Laura leur tendit une branche qu'elle trouva près du Saule Pleureur et la leur lança. Ses deux cousines furent hissées sur la pelouse, trempées tandis que plus aucun poisson n'osait remonter près de la surface. Laura était déjà partie en courant, ses cheveux bruns se balançant au gré de ses mouvements comme pour narguer ses deux cousines à qui leurs cheveux mouillés collaient au visage.

Juliette, les bras chargés de sac, arriva au moment où sa sœur Charlotte et sa cousine Élise se faisaient sermonner malgré leur protestation. Laura fut appelée vers ses parents et à son tour sermonnée bien qu'elle garda un petit sourire malicieux aux lèvres et des yeux brillants d'amusement. Juliette donna tous ses sacs à Nelya qui trébucha sous le poids des courses de sa jeune maîtresse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore acheté… ? Soupira Marie-Line en regardant sa fille tirer une chaise.

_Des chaussures… qu'est-ce qu'elles étaient belles ! Vraiment magnifiques, ce sont des bottines d'été beige, elles sont vraiment fantastiques et il y a même une pierre brillante sur côté de la lanière. La lanière, maman… On dirait de l'or !

_On dirait ou c'est de l'or ? L'interrogea-t-elle en voyant déjà son coffre à moitié vide chez Gringotts.

_On dirait, affirma Juliette. J'ai trouvé deux robes aussi, elles sont trop belles ! Il faudra que je te les montre. Et je me suis achetée le tout nouveau sac de Tissard & Brodette qui vient de sortir. Tu sais, celui que je t'avais montré sur le magasine ?

_Oui, oui… Se rappela-t-elle en ne voyant que le prix et les trois zéros derrière le chiffre un. Je me rappelle très bien.

_On a pas mal dépensé, s'exclama la mère de Louise.

_Ne m'en parle pas ! Depuis qu'elle et sa copine Inézia partent se faire des après-midi au Chemin de Traverse… je ne vois plus le bout.

_Oh ça va, vous avez encore reçu le prix du meilleur hôtel-restaurant de l'année pour la quatrième fois consécutive. Les autres vont devoir fermer de désespoir, ils n'arriveront jamais à nous détrôner.

_Tu as bien de la chance ma fille, j'espère que tu en es consciente. »

Pendant ce temps une fillette blonde marchait dans l'herbe à la recherche de petites fleurs jaunes. Elle en avait déjà un beau bouquet dans sa main mais elle comptait en faire un volumineux à sa mère. Derrière elle, Marie l'aidait à ramasser toutes les fleurs jaunes du jardin.

« Tiens, Pauline ! L'appela-t-elle. Encore une belle fleur jaune ! »

Et elle lui tendit la fleur que Pauline ajouta à son bouquet. Ce que les deux fillettes appelaient « belles fleurs jaunes » étaient en réalité des pissenlits. Au bout d'un certain temps, les deux cousines revinrent vers la terrasse où Pauline tendit son bouquet à sa mère.

« Des pissenlits ! S'exclama Cécile faussement ravie. Mais quel beau bouquet, je le mettrais dans un vase à la maison.

_T'as vu ? Ce sont des fleurs jaunes comme mes cheveux, affirma sa fille.

_Et comme tes mains… Va voir Nelya pour qu'elle t'emmène à la salle de bain. »

Sa fille jeta un regard inquiétant vers l'elfe qui en entendant son nom avait accouru pour se présenter, prête à la tâche. Le visage de Pauline se referma tandis qu'elle se rapprochait de sa mère.

« Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ? Lui demanda-t-elle timidement.

_Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas Nelya ? Se pencha sa mère pour mieux l'entendre.

_Elle fait peur, elle est bizarre. Elle a des oreilles en chauve-souris et je n'aime pas les chauves-souris.

_Elle est comme Zorua. Tu l'aimes bien Zorua, n'est-ce pas ? »

La petite fille hocha la tête puis entra dans la maison avec sa cousine Marie qui la suivit pour l'accompagner dans cette « dure épreuve. » La discussion reprit du côté des adultes tandis que les enfants jouaient dans le jardin à l'exception de Juliette qui restait près des parents, le visage tourné vers le soleil.

« Et c'est aujourd'hui que Philippe et Fabienne rentre de la Floride, se souvint-on

_Ce soir !

_Ah, ils doivent avoir passé de bonnes vacances. »

* * *

><p>Justement, par delà l'océan Atlantique sur le continent Américain près du Golfe du Mexique, sur la plage de Naples, Marion était assise sur sa serviette. Allongée sur le sable fin brûlant qui lui réchauffait le dos, la jeune fille lisait un roman qu'elle s'était achetée avant de partir pour ses vacances. Elle avait pensé à faire le plein en livre, de façon à ce qu'elle puisse lire pendant un mois entier. Et c'était sur les plages de la Floride qu'elle avait trouvé son bonheur. Le soleil commençait à se coucher mais il restait encore haut dans le ciel. La peau de la jeune fille avait bronzé et pour une fois une anglaise arborait un teint de cuivre. Ses cheveux étaient bouclés par le sel de mer. Quelques minutes plus tôt, elle avait fait son bonheur à nageant dans le Golfe du Mexique. Pour se reposer, comme elle l'avait fait durant toutes ses vacances, Marion s'était allongée ensuite sur sa serviette, les lunettes posées sur son nez et avait commencé un nouveau chapitre. Son roman parlait d'une histoire d'amour dramatique entre deux jeunes sorciers lors de la guerre des Géants.<p>

Agnès et Arnold étaient deux amants secrets que cette guerre des géants avait séparés. L'un des plus beaux romans que Marion eut le plaisir de lire et en ce moment même Agnès avouait enfin à son fiancé qu'elle en aimait un autre, qui était Arnold. Dans ce passage du chapitre treize où Agnès apprenait et s'avouait enfin qu'elle aimait un autre homme, Arnold était déjà parti à la guerre au Pays de Galle contre les Géants qui massacraient ce pays du Royaume-Uni.

« Marion ! L'appela Guillaume qui sortait de l'eau. Quitte ton livre pour godiche et on y va. On devrait être rentrés il y a dix minutes. Marion ! »

Comme son frère insistait, la jeune fille se força à refermer son livre sur les paroles d'Agnès à son ex-fiancé dès lors qu'elle lui avait rendu sa bague : « Ce n'est pas à vous de choisir qui mon cœur aimera. Je ne suis pas le premier prix d'une tombola. »

« Ah… C'est beau… Soupira Marion en referma son livre et le rangeant soigneusement dans son sac de plage.

_Dépêches-toi ! La pressait-il. Ha, là, là ! Si je n'étais pas tout le temps sur ton dos, qu'est-ce que tu deviendrais !

_Oui, oui… Marmonnait-elle en enfilant sa combi-short. Tu as pris toutes tes affaires ?

_Oui, bien sûr. Je t'attends au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

_Et où sont tes chaussures ? » Lança sa sœur avec un sourire narquois.

Son frère se retourna brusquement et parti mettre ses chaussures qu'il allait oublier sur la plage. En revenant, elle l'attendait avec un rictus. Le frère et la sœur commencèrent à longer la plage sur le chemin du retour.

« Ha, là, là ! Si je n'étais pas tout le temps sur ton dos, qu'est-ce que tu deviendrais ! » Ricana Marion.

Il la poussa gentiment tandis qu'elle continuait à se moquer de lui, tout cela jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la villa que leurs parents avaient loué pour un mois de vacances. Duke rassemblait les affaires près de la cheminée tandis que Mr. et Mrs. Clerwood buvaient un thé dans la véranda, profitant de leurs derniers instants de vacances. Lorsque leurs enfants revinrent de la plage, on se décida enfin à partir. Un par un, ils passèrent par la cheminée pour rentrer au deuxième manoir en Angleterre.

Ils furent un peu surpris de découvrir à travers les carreaux des fenêtres, des rayons de soleil éclatants qui étaient d'ordinairement très rares à cette période. Duke commença à déplier les affaires et à courir dans toute la maison pour la remettre en ordre après un mois d'absence, pendant que les maîtres des lieux reprenaient leurs petites habitudes. Marion monta en laissant sa valise au bas des escaliers, celle-ci étant trop lourde pour qu'elle ne puisse la porter, et entra dans sa chambre où une odeur de renfermée s'était installée. Elle prit donc l'initiative d'ouvrir une fenêtre et s'apprêtait à prendre son fameux journal quand elle aperçut une lettre sur son bureau. En s'approchant un peu plus près et en abandonnant son journal sur le bord de son chevet, la jeune fille reconnut l'écriture libertine et arrondie de Claude Lockwood. Elle attrapa avidement la lettre dont elle réduit en miette l'enveloppe dans sa hâte et commença à lire le message reçu.

* * *

><p>Louise et Léa venaient de dire au revoir à leurs voisins Alexian et J-B Bradley avec qui elles s'étaient rendues dans la forêt près de la maison abandonnée qui les effrayaient depuis le début de leur existence. Léa rentra au troisième manoir tandis que Louise continua à le longer jusqu'au quatrième, celui qu'elle habitait. En jetant un regard à celui d'en face, elle aperçut que les lumières étaient allumées après un mois d'absence. La jeune fille en conclut que sa cousine Marion venait de rentrer de ses vacances en Floride. La nuit étant presque tombée, Louise ne s'attarda pas trop sur le porche et rentra. Guyddo accourut pour l'accueillir et lui présenta ses pantoufles pour que sa jeune maîtresse se mette à l'aise. Il rangea derrière elle ses chaussures qu'elle avait laissées devant l'entrée. La jeune fille entra dans la salle à manger où ses parents et ses sœurs étaient déjà installés et semblaient l'attendre.<p>

« Ah, enfin ! S'exclama son père. On t'avait dit de rentrer plus tôt que ça, non ?

_Oui, mais on s'est attardé près la maison.

_On vous a déjà dit de ne pas traîner par là-bas, lui répéta sa mère.

_Oui… » Acquiesça-t-elle faiblement en sage jeune fille.

Comme elle baissait la tête et que ses longs cheveux vinrent cacher sa vue, elle n'aperçut pas l'échange des regards exaspérés de ses parents. A côté d'elle, Emma attendait que l'on n'apporte le repas, les mains posées sur la table, le dos droit, en jeune fille bien éduquée. Laura se plaignait de ne plus avoir faim – après tout ce dont elle s'était empiffrée dans l'après-midi – et n'arrêtait de gigoter sur sa chaise, souhaitant quitter la table et rejoindre sa chambre. Marie ne disait rien, elle observait seulement les décors somptueux de la salle à manger comme si elle la découvrait pour la première fois.

Enfin, Guyddo apporta le plat qui s'accompagnait avec une douce odeur à en donner l'eau à la bouche. Cette agréable odeur de légumes et d'agneau enivra les narines de la famille dont les quatre filles se penchèrent un peu pour mieux voir le plat.

« Gigot d'agneau confit aux épices. » Annonça l'elfe en prenant une louche et servant l'assiette de la petite Marie.

La fillette s'était redressée sur sa chaise et ne quittait désormais plus des yeux son assiette qui se retrouva composée d'une belle tranche de viande ainsi que de petits légumes accompagnateurs et d'une sauce au cumin, safran et cannelle. Elle commençait à prendre ses couverts lorsque son père l'arrêta d'une main pour l'obliger à attendre que tout le monde soit servi. Lorsqu'il l'autorisa enfin à manger, la petite avait eu le temps d'observer à la loupe son assiette et repoussa dans un coin une gousse d'ail qu'elle avait repéré.

« Je n'aime pas l'ail, protesta-t-elle. Qui le veut ? »

Aucune réponse du reste de la famille qui avait appris à ignorer les petites exigences de la cadette. Louise coupait sa viande et avalait un bout fondant sous le palet, ravivant ses papilles.

« C'est très bon, dit Mrs. Clerwood à l'elfe qui hocha la tête avant de repartir.

_Je voulais vous demander, commença Louise qui venait de choisir son moment. Je pensais qu'avant la fin des vacances, je pourrais inviter des amis à la maison… pour une fête.

_C'est non. » Répondit son père d'une voix cassante.

Elle s'était attendue à ce genre de réponse et pour cela, elle y avait réfléchi longuement avant de leur demander la permission.

« Pleins gens de mon âge font des fêtes chez eux et…

_Il y aura des garçons à ta fête ?

_Oui… Soupira-t-elle déjà fatiguée des questions qui ressemblaient un peu trop à un interrogatoire à son goût. Mais…

_Tu compte servir quel genre de boissons ?

_De l'eau ! Répliqua-t-elle ironiquement avec un sourire moqueur. Quand même, quelque chose comme…

_C'est non, la coupa-t-il devinant la suite de sa phrase.

_Et si j'organisais un goûter avec certaines personnes de ma maison ? Il y aurait des pâtisseries que j'aurais faites avec Guyddo et du Jus de Citrouille, proposa-t-elle désespérée.

_Combien de personne ?

_Euh… je ne sais pas exactement… Entre quinze et vingt.

_C'est non. »

A court d'arguments, elle lança un regard suppliant à sa mère qui resta elle aussi de marbre, non compatissante et pas du tout attendri devant l'air de sa fille. Ses deux parents semblaient d'accord et décidés à ne pas changer d'avis.

« Il y aurait déjà Léa, Marion, Juliette, Antoine, J-B et Alexian. Vous les connaissez, ce qui fait qu'en plus d'eux… Dix personnes, suggéra-t-elle. A peu près…

_Ce n'est pas « un peu près », c'est sûr ! Décidèrent-ils alors. Le jeudi après-midi, ce serait bon ?

_Oui, accepta-t-elle sans en demander plus.

_Très bien, alors envoie donc tes invitations. Mais je te préviens que si quelque chose arrive à ce « goûter », l'expérience ne se renouvellera plus. »

Leur fille hocha la tête énergiquement, heureuse d'avoir pu obtenir ce qu'elle souhaitait au final. Il ne restait qu'un détail… Elle glissa un regard vers ses trois sœurs puis le reporta sur ses parents.

« Et vous faites quoi jeudi prochain ? Questionna-t-elle.

_Nous serons dans le jardin et peut-être irons nous faire une promenade, suggéra sa mère.

_Justement, cette promenade, pourriez-vous faire en sorte qu'elle dure longtemps ? Du genre… très longtemps ?

_Parce que nous ne comptons pas parmi les quinze personnes invitées ?

_S'il vous plait ! Les supplia-t-elle bien qu'exaspérée par cette ironie. Vous pourriez… faire une promenade, allez faire les magasins sur le Chemin de Traverse et finir par boire un thé chez les Bradley ?

_Ne te fatigue pas, nous travaillons jeudi prochain, la rassura Mrs. Clerwood. Tes sœurs seront chez tes oncles et tantes.

_C'est vrai ? S'exclama leur fille soulagée. Génial !

_Mais ça veut dire que ce manoir est sous ton entière responsabilité. »

De nouveau, Louise hocha énergiquement la tête, dissimulant un sourire qui aurait été trop épanouis.

* * *

><p>Marion sortit de son armoire une magnifique robe qu'elle avait achetée en Floride. Une merveille trouvée dans l'un des nombreux centres commerciaux moldus. Léa, toute ébahie, restait devant cette robe avant de lâcher un « Wahou… ! » d'émerveillement lorsque sa cousine l'enfila. Déjà, le teint de cuivre qui recouvrait la peau habituellement pâle et laiteuse de Marion, l'avait embellie comme si le simple fait d'avoir pris le soleil pouvait apporter la beauté à quelqu'un. Le sourire éclatant de ses dents blanches ressortait sur ce teint et semblait s'accorder avec la blancheur de la robe. En tournant sur elle-même, sa cousine fit voler les pans de sa robe toute heureuse de la présenter.<p>

« Vraiment magnifique, il faut que j'aille en Floride, dit Léa qui parcourait en même temps les photos étalées sur le sol de la chambre. Qui c'est sur cette photo ?

_Un beau gosse qui bronzait sur la plage avec ses magnifiques tablettes exposées au soleil comme si elle s'offrait à moi et mon nouvel appareil que j'ai reçu à mon anniversaire, expliqua sa cousine avec un énorme sourire qui aurait bien pu recouvrir tout son visage.

_Il ne t'a pas vu, au moins ? Ah mais… je vois que ce n'est pas le seul que tu as pris en photo ! Petite coquine, hein ! En fait, tu fais style de lire sur la plage mais t'as ton appareil bien caché près de toi.

_Lui, c'était un maître nageur qui surveillait la plage. Il venait de descendre de son échelle pour demander à une bande de jolis garçons, que j'ai sur cette photo-ci, de se calmer parce qu'ils dérangeaient certaines personnes, dit-elle en montrant une nouvelle photo.

_Oulala ! J'aime le brun avec son teint bronzé et ses cheveux en bataille !

_C'est aussi mon préféré, assura Marion. Je l'ai repris en photo quand il était seul. La voilà ! En plus, il a un beau petit corps bien bâti, hein ?

_Ah oui ! S'emballa Léa qui louchait presque sur la photo. Pas de tablettes mais un beau petit corps, j'aime bien… Les psychopathes qu'on fait, réalisa-t-elle en reposant la photo parmi les milliers étalées sur le sol tout autour des deux cousines. C'est toi la psychopathe qui prend les photos en plus ! Moi quand je suis sur la plage, je ne m'amuse pas à sortir mon appareil pour photographier tous les beaux gosses.

_Moi si, ça me permet d'avoir un souvenir, ricana Marion. Ça fait psychopathe, je l'avoue mais on s'en fou.

_Je t'imagine déjà en train de les afficher devant ton bureau, explosa Léa.

_Oh ! Aucunes moqueries ne t'aient permises, l'avertit-elle. Parce que c'est qui la godiche qui accrochait les photos de son voisin au coin de son miroir ? Et qui l'espionnait à sa fenêtre, hein ? »

Rouge de honte, Léa baissa la tête en feignant de contempler une photo de sa cousine près d'une moto rouge. Pour changer de sujet, elle montra cette photo-ci à sa cousine qui se mit à rire.

« Si tu me dis que tu as prise cette photo pour le fabuleux serveur du café derrière toi, je t'annoncerai officiellement que tu es une psychopathe attitrée.

_Non, ce n'est pas pour le serveur. Quoique t'as raison, il n'est pas vraiment pas mal… A croire qu'ils se mettent tous sur mes photos, maintenant. Non la photo c'était juste pour la moto que je trouvais sublime et mon frère m'a prise en photo à côté. Ça me rappelle que dans le café où il y a le serveur, il y avait un gros barbu qui me regardait d'un air soupçonneux. C'était peut-être le propriétaire de la moto…

_Tu es folle… On peut dire de moi ! S'exclama Léa. Enfin, je vois que tu as passé de bonnes vacances, conclut-elle.

_Oui, merveilleuses. Et toi ? Tu as espionné ton voisin ? Tu es allée faire du shopping pour dépenser des sommes folles ?

_Non, je suis restée ici. J'ai bien essayé de lire le livre que tu m'avais prêté mais… pff, j'ai arrêté au bout de la dixième page.

_Tu es pathétique, la chambra Marion. Comment espères-tu plaire à J-B comme ça ?

_Oh, tu sais que j'ai fini de le dévorer des yeux quand j'ai compris que j'étais complètement ridicule et après avoir appris qu'il t'appréciait énormément.

_Tsss… Je ne suis pas vraiment intéressée et je pense qu'au bout de deux ans, il en a fini avec cette petite histoire.

_Dommage, tu aurais pu avoir enfin quelqu'un, remarqua Léa tandis que Marion lui lançait un regard qui signifiait : « tais-toi ». Tu viens à la fête Louise, sinon ?

_Je ne sais pas… Avoua-t-elle. Il y aura qui ?

_Toi, moi, Juliette, J-B, Alexian, Antoine et… plein de monde.

_Et ça veut dire qui « plein de monde » ? Demanda-t-elle. Je t'en pris, dis-moi qu'il y aura d'autres personnes que des Gryffondor ?

_Euh… oui, des Serdaigle ! En plus d'Alexian et J-B, il y aura Anthony Goldstein, Terry Boot, Michael Corner…

_Le soi-disant amoureux secret de Louise par ma faute… Se souvint Marion. C'est tout ?

_Après il y aura Ginny, Romilda, Colin, Dean, Seamus, Hermione, Ron…

_Ouais, toute la tribu… Marmonna Marion.

_Mais il n'y aura pas Harry, Ginny nous a dit qu'il avait une affaire avec le Ministère. Complètement ridicule…

_C'est vrai ! Potter a des problèmes avec la justice ! S'emballa Marion soudain joyeuse.

_Ce n'est absolument pas drôle ! Il pourrait être renvoyé de Poudlard. Il va passer une audience, presque un procès parce qu'il aurait utilisé un sortilège en présence d'un moldu ! Moi je dis, c'est plutôt pour toute cette polémique en ce moment…

_Tu en pense quoi, toi ? Il est revenu ou pas ? Parce que Juliette m'a dit…

_Tu écoutes toujours ce que dit Juliette ! S'étonna Léa. Elle n'en sait rien ! Elle n'était pas là quand Cédric est mort ! Personne ne le sait ! Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, pour l'instant non… quoiqu'il y a des meurtres en ce moment… ce ne serait pas une coïncidence avec le retour de Tu-sais-qui.

_Oui mais en même temps… comme tu l'as dit, personne ne le sait !

_En tout cas, on ne peut pas vraiment juger s'il dit vrai ou non. Bien que je serai plus pour le croire lui que le Ministère. Harry n'est pas comme tu l'imagines, précisa-t-elle en voyant le rictus de sa cousine. C'est sûr, t'as l'habitude d'être entourée au quotidien de personne qui parle sur le dos de tout le monde, qui veulent être admirés par tous et qui méprisent en même temps tous ceux qui les entourent… alors évidemment tu n'as pas l'habitude des personnes généreuses comme Harry.

_C'est presque trop beau… Soupira sa cousine en essuyant une larme imaginaire au coin de son œil.

_Quoiqu'il en soit, tu n'étais pas dans le labyrinthe le soir où Cédric est mort… Purée, Cédric… je n'arrive pas à m'en remettre… c'est…

_C'était ton idole, termina Marion.

_Oui… c'était… »

Un silence se fit entre les deux cousines assises sur le sol, les photos des vacances en Floride étalées autour d'elles. Enfin, Marion coupa ce silence :

« Et si on en revenait à la soirée, hein ? Enfin, au goûter mais on sait tous que voilà…

_Oui, on le sait tous ! Mais allez, viens ! Ca va être bien, il faut que tu viennes. Et avec Juliette aussi !

_Je te rassure que je n'irais pas si elle ne vient pas, je ne veux pas être toute seule. Surtout au milieu de personne… pas très fréquentables.

_Oh, t'exagères ! Il y aura aussi Parvati et Lavande comme filles !

_C'est vrai ? Demanda faussement joyeuse sa cousine. Trop génial… mes meilleures amies…

_Tu n'aimes personne en même temps, c'est de ta faute ! Elles sont un peu… commères et godiches mais toi aussi alors…

_Comment ça je suis godiche !

_Je disais que vous pourriez peut-être vous entendre si vous appreniez à vous connaître. Et elles sont aussi désespérés que toi pour trouver quelqu'un, l'informa-t-elle.

_Je ne suis pas désespérée, avoua-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Et avec le sourire en plus ! Marion, tu vas me dire tout ça ! » S'emballa sa cousine.

Pour toute réponse, Marion se leva et marcha prudemment pour ne pas abimer une photo et attrapa son journal duquel elle sortit un morceau de parchemin. Elle revint ensuite vers sa cousine qui restait en haleine, les yeux rivés sur la lettre que tenait la jeune fille. Marion lui tendit enfin, elle se dépêcha alors de lire le contenu. La verte en profita pour se rasseoir et attendit que sa cousine n'eut terminé sa lecture.

« Dis-moi tout ! » Ordonna Léa lorsqu'elle releva la tête.

* * *

><p>« J'ai l'air d'une quiche… » Marmonna Juliette qui faisait la mauvaise tête.<p>

Elle prit de nouveau un petit four au jambon qu'elle engloutie. Elle recula soudainement lorsque Neville Londubat s'approcha du buffet pour prendre dans sa main trois fours qu'il engloutie en une seule fois. _*Un mutant !* _Hurla intérieurement Juliette. Elle avait toujours su que les Gryffondor étaient des espèces très étranges et déconnectés de la bienséance exigée en société mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse y avoir des mutants chez les rouges. Elle s'affola en regardant sa cousine Louise, cherchant s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose d'anormal en elle qui aurait pu trahir sa nature de mutante.

Comme il se sentait fixé, le Gryffondor tourna son regard mal à l'aise vers la verte, la bouche encore pleine. La cousine restait droite comme un piquet, à plusieurs centimètres du Gryffondor, en parfaite Saint-Ni-Touche qui dévisageait une chose comme la peste. Il avala difficilement sa bouchée et se tourna vers elle d'un pas hésitant. Tout d'abord, elle nota que son pas partait à droite pour rejoindre ses camarades, puis il se tourna vers elle, ensuite encore il partit à gauche en direction à nouveau du buffet avant de finalement se planter là, mal à l'aise.

Louise arriva, riant encore après avoir parlé avec Ginny et Michael. Elle prit un four dans sa main et l'avala avant de se tourner toute ravie vers sa cousine.

« Je vois que tu as rencontré Neville ! » Lui lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire sincèrement heureux avant de retourner vers ses invités.

Juliette hocha faiblement la tête, sa bouche se tordant en une expression de dégoût une fois qu'elle fut partie. Elle se retrouvait une nouvelle fois devant ce mutant, espèce étrange presque dangereuse. Elle se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise elle aussi. Il lui adressa un faible sourire timide. _*Je vais pleurer ! Je préfère passer cette horrible journée seule, quitte à avoir l'air d'une quiche sans amis, mais pas avec Londubat le mutant !* _La cousine ne répondit même pas à ce sourire qui ne demandait qu'à engager une conversation dans l'intention de ne pas la laisser seule. Mais c'était hors de question pour Juliette qui partait s'asseoir dans un coin du salon. La pièce était vide et elle s'avouerait ce moment de liberté lorsqu'on entra en ricanant. Un rouquin, des plus misérables, ricanait tout seul, fier d'avoir réussi à prendre dans le réfrigérateur une part de crumble aux myrtilles.

« Weasley ! S'exclama la cousine ce qui le fit sursauter. Tiens, tiens, on vole dans les affaires de ma famille maintenant ? »

Il avala sa bouchée difficilement et s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de sa manche, ce qui révulsa la verte.

« Ta cousine a eu pitié de toi pour t'inviter ? Rétorqua-t-il avec un mauvais regard. A ce que je vois, tu es toujours aussi solitaire pour me parler.

_Excuse-moi si je ne préfère pas me mêler à des espè… à des personnes au niveau social très bas.

_Ah… Parce que maintenant tu es sociale. A en juger par ta solitude…

_Tu entends les coups à la porte ? Le coupa-t-elle.

_C'est ta cousine Marion aussi insociable que toi ! Dans ce domaine, je comprends pourquoi vous vous entendez très bien. »

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire ironique et quitta la pièce, le laissant dévorer sa part de crumble tranquillement. Comme elle l'avait prédit, sa cousine Marion apparut sur le palier un parapluie à la main qu'elle donna à Guyddo en entrant. La pluie venait de s'abattre sur l'Angleterre et n'était pas prête de s'arrêter. La cousine entra dans la chaleureuse pièce et salua d'un faible sourire l'assemblée. Derrière elle, Léa entra avec un énorme sourire. Elle retira en vitesse ses chaussures qu'elle laissa à l'entrée, Guyddo les ramassant derrière elle, et arriva comme une bombe à retardement dans la salle à manger où tous les invités étaient. Elle traînait derrière elle un gros sac qui semblait lourd et dont elle ne s'était pas défaite pour le donner à Guyddo. Elle arriva à moitié en courant vers Louise.

« C'est pour quoi faire ce sac ? » L'interrogea-t-elle.

Avec un immense sourire, Léa en sortit cinq bouteilles enveloppées dans du papier journal. Puis elle en sortit deux boites de gâteaux qu'elle jeta sur la table avec un air de mépris.

« J'ai pris des gâteaux pour faire croire à ma mère que j'emmenais quelque chose pour le goûter, elle voulait absolument que j'emporte quelque chose avec moi. Mais ne les ouvre pas ils sont dégoutants, c'est moi qui les ait faits. Bref, le plus important ce sont les cinq belles bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu que j'ai emporté. Des années 80 alors en plus !

_Léa, non ! L'avertit Louise en cachant immédiatement les bouteilles dans le sac de sa cousine. J'ai promis à mes parents que ça se passerait bien et…

_Relaxe ! On ne va pas finir tous saouls avec cinq bouteilles pour vingt personnes. On va gérer, tu verras ! Je les chiper dans la cave à mes parents. Bon, et si on montait le son de la musique un peu ?

_J'ai promis que je ne le montrais pas plus haut que quinze et c'est déjà à quinze !

_Pfuit ! Tu écoutes toujours ce que te disent tes parents ! » S'étonna la cousine elle glissant un doigt le long de la roulette qui augmenta aussitôt le volume.

Le cri de Louise se perdit dans le son de la musique qui fut accueilli avec un hurlement d'enthousiasme. Contente d'elle, Léa prit les mains de sa cousine et l'entra vers leurs amis qui s'étaient déjà mis à danser. Elle remuait la tête, déjà certaine qu'elle passerait un bon moment tandis que Louise jetait des coups d'œil inquiets en direction de la sono à laquelle le volume avait été monté au maximum. Ses yeux faisaient la navette entre la source de la musique et la table où déjà quelques personnes se précipitaient sur les cinq bouteilles.

« Mais détends-toi ! Lui cria Léa à l'oreille. Décontractes-toi, laisse donc la musique t'envahir et écoute un peu les battements qu'elle produit dans tout ton corps. Bouge-toi, t'as l'air d'un dindon comme ça ! »

Juliette et Marion étaient restées dans leur coin pendant ce temps, même si elles appréciaient l'ambiance et qu'elles auraient volontiers dansées au rythme de la musique qui résonnait désormais dans toute la maison. Mais elles restaient près du buffet en s'empiffrant de petits fours et d'autres pâtisseries préparées pour l'occasion. _*En mode insociables.* _Songea Juliette qui admettait l'idée que Weasley lui avait déjà répété au Bal de Noël, l'an dernier. Près d'elles, Parvati et Lavande gloussaient ensembles tout en se déhanchant pour espérer attirer l'attention du groupe, Ron, Seamus et Dean qui venaient de rejoindre les danseurs. Neville passa près des deux cousines pour attraper quelques fours sur le buffet puis il repartit sans en demander son reste aux deux vertes qui le dévisagèrent d'un mauvais regard, écœurées.

« On ne danse pas ? » S'approcha J-B avec un grand sourire.

Il prit un petit four avant de regarder les deux cousines, apparemment dans l'intention de rester près d'elles. Les deux secouèrent la tête, ne prenant pas la peine de crier par-dessus la musique.

« Vous n'allez pas rester là durant toute la fête ? »

Elles hochèrent la tête en même temps comme des robots programmés pour seulement reproduire les mêmes gestes ce qui fit sourire leur voisin.

« Je vais demander à Léa de venir vous chercher pour qu'elle vous mette dans l'ambiance comme elle l'a fait pour Louise.

_Tu parles de la fille pas très grande qui saute partout en dansant et qui s'amuse à hurler les paroles de la chanson en plus d'agripper les premières personnes pour danser avec elle ? Demanda Marion en désignant sa cousine Léa hystérique qui était devenue complètement déchaînée.

_Je parle de cette fille, ouais. » Acquiesça-t-il en riant.

Les deux cousines reprirent alors un four en même temps avec un faible sourire ironique qui signifiait : « hors de question ». Les épaules de J-B s'affaissèrent comme il comprenait alors qu'il ne pourrait les faire changer d'avis. Il leur adressa un signe de la tête avant de rejoindre ses amis parmi les danseurs. La fille justement qui sautait partout en dansant comme une cinglé et qui s'avérait être Léa s'approcha soudainement de ses deux cousines et attrapa leur poignet en les entraînant. Les deux vertes refusèrent en reculant comme si elles tenaient à rester absolument vers le buffet pour continuer à s'empiffrer. Mais la cousine ne les écouta pas et tira encore plus fortement jusqu'à ce que les deux perdent patiente.

« Ne m'abandonne pas ! » Ordonna Marion en attirant à elle Juliette qui commençait à reculer.

Les deux cousines se retrouvèrent soudainement au milieu des danseurs avec J-B qui leur adressa un grand sourire ironique avant un clin d'œil pour Léa. De toute évidence ces deux là s'étaient mis d'accord pour les faire entrer sur la piste. Face à elles, Léa se baissait, se relevait, bougeait, secouait la tête, criait, remuait… tandis que les deux cousines, pour la première fois mal à l'aise sur une piste de danse, remuaient de manière tendue.

Dans les trois autres manoirs, les couples avaient tiré leurs rideaux et observaient d'un mauvais œil le quatrième manoir. Le volume de la musique s'entendait par delà les murs de l'imposant manoir donnant l'illusion qu'il vibrait lui-même au rythme de la musique.

* * *

><p>« Wahou ! » S'exclama Seamus.<p>

Il venait d'entrer à la suite de Léa dans la cave du quatrième manoir. Une pièce qui aurait bien pu être sa chambre malgré le haut plafond presque à l'identique d'une chapelle. La cousine s'avança sûrement dans les graviers et s'approcha des vieilles bouteilles de Champagne. La cave était l'une des pièces sacrées au sein des quatre manoirs ce qui n'allait sûrement pas ravir Mr. et Mrs. Clerwood lorsqu'ils rentreraient…

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis d'une bouteille de 1990 ? Demanda la jeune fille.

_Ouais… ouais, je pense que ça peut le faire… » Répondit Seamus absent.

Il observait tous les recoins de la cave, impressionné par tant d'espace. Lui-même chez son père n'avait pas de cave et tout ce que l'on pouvait boire chez les Finnigan était une bouteille achetée le jour même au Supermarché moldu du coin.

« Bon, tu viens ? Le pressa la jeune fille qui trouvait l'attitude du jeune homme étrange.

_J'espère qu'un jour… j'espère que j'aurais une cave comme celle-ci. Enfin, il faudrait déjà que je puisse avoir une chambre avec autant d'espace, ce serait déjà bien…

_C'est une cave, Seamus, rien de plus, lui lança Léa peu impressionnée.

_Ouais mais quand même… »

Ils refermèrent la porte de la cave et remontèrent les sous-sols du manoir. Derrière la jeune fille, Seamus tentait d'imaginer l'espace qu'elle devait avoir dans sa chambre si déjà cette cave ne l'impressionnait pas. En retrouvant la salle à manger et le salon, on avait éteins les lumières et seulement quelques lampes à faible luminosité étaient restées allumées. Louise leur coupa le passage, son visage soudainement pâle.

« Où est-ce que tu es allée chercher ça ? Hurla-t-elle à sa cousine.

_Dans la cave de tes parents, répondit naturellement la jeune fille puis elle reprit en voyant sa cousine ouvrir la bouche. Chut ! Tu vas voir, ils ne vont rien voir pour UNE bouteille quand même.

_Léa, je t'assure que si, ils le…

_Faites péter le Champagne ! Cria Léa. Qu'on apporte l'elfe ! »

Guyddo, l'elfe de maison qui avait pour mission de surveiller la fête et de la calmer si les choses venaient à aller trop loin, avait été ligoté à une chaise par un sortilège de ligotage. L'elfe jeta un regard suppliant en direction de sa maîtresse qui ne réagit pas, bien qu'elle aurait aimé le délivrer. De plus, derrière la cousine, Hermione n'arrêtait pas de lui secouer l'épaule pour lui ordonner de détacher l'elfe. En temps normaux, Léa aurait peut-être été pour le libérer mais les circonstances étaient telles qu'elle se refusait à le faire. De un parce qu'il mettrait un terme à la fête. De deux parce qu'elle était sans doute un peu éméchée.

« Ron, libère-le ! Ordonna Hermione en arrivant alors que le jeune homme apportait justement la chaise où il avait attaché l'elfe.

_Bien joué, Weasley ! » Le félicita Juliette en passant tandis qu'Hermione la foudroyait du regard.

Finalement, il fut convenu que l'on ouvrirait le Champagne sans l'aide de l'elfe. Seamus s'en chargea lorsque Léa lui tendit la bouteille, suggérant qu'il devait bien savoir le faire. Ce qui fut une erreur puisque le jeune homme finit par se servir de sa baguette pour ouvrir la bouteille et… BOUM ! Le bouchon explosa partit comme un feu d'artifice à travers la pièce tandis que l'on hurlait pour acclamer Seamus et ses habituelles explosions. Cette explosion, justement, renversa plusieurs vases dans la salle à manger, et le tableau accroché au mur qui représentait un portrait de la vieille tante Susanne. _*Tante Susanne !* _Songea Louise en voyant déjà les barreaux de la prison qui lui serait faite après cette soirée pour avoir réduit en cendre le portrait de la tante qui jadis aida son père, ses frères et sa sœur après la mort prématurée de leurs parents.

On se pressait déjà avec son verre pour avoir une goutte de la bouteille de Champagne qui venait d'être ouverte et qui coulait à flot. Seule Hermione restait dans un coin avec son verre de Jus de Citrouille. Mêmes les deux cousines vertes s'étaient finalement jointes à l'ambiance de la fête et tourbillonnaient avec les autres invités malgré leur couleur de maison.

Il n'y eut qu'un seul mot qui sortit de la bouche du père de Louise lorsqu'il découvrit sa demeure sans dessus-dessous malgré que sa fille ait essayé de nettoyer le maximum avec l'aide de Guyddo qu'elle avait libéré après le départ des invités, et ce fut : "LOOOOOOOUUUUUIIIIIISE !"


	62. Réunion de Sang Pur et langues de vipère

**Chapitre 60 : Réunion de Sang Pur et langues de vipères**

Mrs. Gadish attendait que son mari fût rentré de la Baguette Enchantée, installée douillettement dans son fauteuil préféré, celui de couleur rouge avec un coussin blanc. A la Une du journal qu'elle lisait, le gros titre s'étalait sur la page accompagnée d'une photo du Ministre de la Magie, Cornélius Fudge qui se changeait en une photo du jeune Harry Potter et la photo revenait sur Fudge, etc. Les deux photos s'alternaient avec simultanément un titre différent pour chacune des deux photos : « Le garçon qui ment », « Fudge : Tout va bien ! ». L'article suivant expliquait la tragique mort de Cédric Diggory pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il revenait sur cette soirée qui fut fatale pour la famille Diggory et sur le peu d'explication que le Ministère avait fourni par la suite. Tout d'abord, la Gazette du Sorcier signalait bien qu'il n'y avait aucun danger et insistait pour dire que le jeune Harry Potter mentait afin de couvrir son mentor Dumbledore, actuellement directeur de Poudlard qui souhaitait devenir Ministre lui-même. Ensuite, on expliquait la véritable cause de la mort de Cédric Diggory, à savoir que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avaient par le passé essuyé d'autres morts. Le jeune homme n'était pas le premier à périr lors d'une épreuve.

« Juliette ! » Appela-t-elle.

Ce fut Nelya qui prit la charge d'aller chercher la jeune fille dans sa chambre. Les pas de la cousine dans les escaliers arrivèrent aux oreilles de la mère qui devina que sa fille était furieuse. Les portes battantes du salon s'ouvrirent en grand par Juliette.

« Il reparle de la mort de Cédric Diggory si ça t'intéresse. Il affirme encore une fois que les propos d'Harry Potter ne sont que des mensonges.

_Bien sûr que ce sont des mensonges, combien de fois je t'ai dit qu'il voulait se rendre intéressant ? Lança sa fille d'une voix agacée. Bref, il y a bien plus important ! La réunion de Sang Pur va bientôt arriver et figure-toi que je n'ai même pas UNE robe qui irait avec mon serre-tête que je me suis achetée hier avec Inézia.

_Malheur… Soupira sa mère en se frottant la tempe pour calmer ses maux de têtes à force de trop entendre les cris de sa fille. Tu ne peux pas mettre un autre serre-tête ? Ou pas du tout…

_Non ! Je veux mettre CE serre-tête, je l'ai acheté spécialement pour l'occasion.

_Ou alors je dirais à ton père que les Gadish se passeront d'une réunion de Sang Pur pour cette année…

_Ah non ! Pour cette année ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Ça fait au moins quatre ans que nous n'avons pas été présents à une réunion de Sang Pur. A chaque fois vous trouvez toujours une excuse pour justifier votre absence. L'année dernière c'était parce que nous étions en Corse, l'année d'avant parce que nous étions en vacances et que les autres avaient soi-disant beaucoup de travail à la Baguette Enchantée, l'année encore d'avant parce que la famille de Louise était en vacances et parce que l'un de vous avait attrapé une affreuse grippe, et évidemment comme nous sommes si solidaire dans notre famille on ne pouvait l'abandonner. Et l'année d'avant, d'avant c'était encore pour une quelconque raison !

_C'est que comme tu l'auras remarqué les réunions de Sang Pur ne sont pas notre rendez-vous annuel favori. Il y a deux ans, elle était organisée chez les Malefoy et je ne supporte pas cette famille… Quelle horreur ! L'année dernière, heureusement que nous avions nos vacances en Corse.

_Mais seuls les Weasley manquent à cette réunion, ces traites à leur sang !

_C'est absolument déplacé ce que tu dis là, Juliette ! Se leva-t-elle. Les Weasley sont des personnes honorables, très chaleureuses et en plus, du temps où Molly et Arthur n'avaient pas d'enfants, je me faisais un plaisir de les retrouver pour discuter avec eux. Maintenant je suis obligée de faire croire à la Malefoy que je suis intéressée par tous ces discours ennuyeux. Il y a évidemment sa chère et fidèle Irma Crabbe qui approuvera tout ce qu'elle dit à côté.

_De toute façon, tu iras quand même parce que cette année vous n'avez plus d'excuse. On va finir par croire que nous sommes des traitres à…

_Tu as fini d'employer toutes ces expressions qui ne veulent absolument rien dire ! Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne va chez toi, en ce moment. Tu crois que tu peux juger les gens comme ça, les regarder de haut… mais tu n'as que quinze ans, il serait peut-être temps de redescendre sur terre, Juliette ! S'énerva-t-elle pour de bon. Cet été, je viens vraiment de voir ce que ma fille a manqué durant son éducation : la modestie, l'humilité, la générosité, et surtout le respect envers les autres !

_C'est ça… C'est la réunion qui te met dans cet état, je monte pour envoyer un hibou à Inézia. Ça me fera du bien de sortir, je pourrais acheter ma robe comme ça… » Marmonna sa fille en repassant par les lourdes portes du salon.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Clerwood observait sa fille Léa vêtue d'une nouvelle robe commandée sur-mesure pour l'occasion. Les cheveux attachés, de nouvelles chaussures et des bijoux par dizaines qui pesaient lourds sur la jeune fille.<p>

« J'ai l'air d'un sapin de Noël, comme ça ! S'exaspéra-t-elle devant son reflet dans le miroir.

_Non, c'est très bien… pour le genre de personne avec qui nous passerons la journée. »

Sa phrase s'était presque étranglée dans sa gorge comme si Mrs. Clerwood allait se mettre à pleurer à l'idée de cette stupide réunion.

« Tu ne pourrais pas juste dire que je suis tout le week-end chez une amie ? La pria Léa avec un regard suppliant.

_Non, malheureusement nous devons être tous présents. Nous n'avons manqué que bien trop de réunions et ce n'est pas bon pour notre image.

_Mais on s'en fiche ! Notre image… pff… Vous êtes les premiers a rejeté les idées de ces réunions alors osez le dire en face…

_Non, justement Léa. Tu apprendras qu'une image est extrêmement importe en société. Et s'il te plaît, conduis-toi comme une fille adorable ! La pria-t-elle.

_Bien sûr, comme d'habitude, acquiesça sa fille avec un sourire ironique.

_C'est très important. Si au moins tu te fiches de ton image, pense au moins à notre image et pas seulement à la tienne.

_On pourrait être aussi courageux que les Weasley, eux au moins ils n'ont pas peur de ne pas se présenter à ces réunions.

_Oui et tu as vu comment on les traite en société ? Tu as pu comparer leur coffre à Gringotts aux nôtres ? »

Sa fille secoua la tête les paroles de sa mère pesant soudainement dans son esprit. Elle prit ensuite le sac que sa mère lui tendait et se tourna pour la dernière fois vers elle, sa robe bien plus grosse qu'elle et les bijoux beaucoup trop lourds pour ses petits bras. Elle sentait déjà le poids de ses boucles sur ses oreilles.

La famille se rejoignit dans le salon du manoir, l'air grave comme s'ils se rendaient à un enterrement. On sonna et lorsque Zorua ouvrit la porte, les mines des autres membres de la famille n'étaient pas mieux. La famille Clerwood-Gadish se retrouva au complet dans le salon du troisième manoir. Ils se tinrent la main, les vingt membres, et transplanèrent.

Désormais, la famille se trouvait devant un autre manoir, imposant et plus qu'impressionnant. On aurait dit un château hanté avec ses grilles sombres qui entouraient un jardin désherbé, sans aucun buisson ni fleurs. Le haut portail donnait l'impression de se trouver devant la demeure de personnes géantes. Mr. Gadish observa un moment la famille, un faible sourire encourageant pour tous avant de tirer enfin sur la sonnette. Le portail s'ouvrit en grinçant comme un monstre les invitant à entrer. L'allée était en ligne droite et sans faille sur les pavés qui traversaient l'ensemble du jardin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Un elfe maigre, ses oreilles pendantes mollement, leur ouvrit la porte comme si ce simple geste lui était un effort surhumain. Léa eut soudainement un pincement au cœur pour cet elfe qui semblait si épuisé et au bord même de la vie.

« Soit juste calme. » Lui répéta sa mère à l'oreille.

Elle hocha la tête en sage fille. Si pour une fois dans sa vie elle devait avoir un comportement irréprochable, c'était bien à ce moment. Une grande femme, maigre, le nez fin et les pommettes relevées par un sourire sarcastique, arriva. Ses traits semblaient doux mais dangereux comme si derrière sa douceur, un monstre se terrait. Malgré ce visage, son corps élancé et maigre laissait une impression de puissance comme toutes les femmes de pouvoirs. Ses yeux étaient de la même couleur que ses cheveux noirs tel un corbeau. La veuve Lockwood les accueillit avec un sourire aussi sarcastique que celui de son fils qui se tenait derrière elle. En chemise blanche et pantalon noir, il ne lui manquait plus que la cravate pour paraître comme dans son uniforme de Poudlard.

« Bienvenue ! Entrez, entrez, les invita-t-elle d'une voix douce et froide qui donna un frisson dans le dos des enfants. Je suis heureuse de vous accueillir, on n'a pas souvent la chance de vous avoir aux réunions, fit-elle avec un immense sourire qui laissait supposer un sous-entendu.

_Tout le plaisir est pour nous ! Lança Mr. Gadish avec un grand sourire chaleureux pour sauver sa famille du malaise dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Nous nous excusons pour nos absences précédentes mais nous espérons que nous pourrons être présents l'an prochain ainsi que les autres années. »

Sa femme lui lança un regard afin de le calmer pour éviter qu'il n'en fasse de trop et surtout qu'il ne s'aventure bien loin. L'elfe prenait les manteaux des nouveaux venus tandis qu'une voix glaciale et presque sifflante de sarcasmes retentit.

« Espérons-le. » Souhaita Mr. Malefoy.

Aussi pâles l'un que l'autre, les parents Malefoy arborait un sourire froid presque malsain envers cette famille qui manquait les réunions de Sang Pur si importantes pour la société. Elles permettaient à toutes les personnes dignes de se retrouver pour se faire connaître, pour se présenter et pour discuter de leur projet afin qu'il n'y ait plus de secret entre familles de Sang Pur qui formaient une seule et grande famille. Une patrie qui ne désirait qu'à en finir avec les impurs. Avec un beaucoup trop merveilleux sourire, les familles se saluèrent. Apparurent par la suite plusieurs autres familles et cela n'en finissait pas ! On aurait dit que le salon était interminable, qu'une famille apparaissait aussitôt après une autre comme un continuel enfer qui n'était pas près de se finir.

Pendant que les adultes étaient occupés à parler avec toutes ces personnes qui désiraient en savoir plus sur eux, Mrs. Lockwood était restée près des enfants à qui elle adressa un énorme sourire qu'ils identifièrent comme satanique. Marie pressa la main de Louise tout en se rapprochant de sa sœur.

« Vous devez avoir faim, il y a des gâteaux dans la salle à manger qui se trouve là-bas, proposa-t-elle avec son sourire toujours aussi effrayant et sa voix pareille à une sorcière maléfique. Vous n'allez pas rester dans le Hall, quand même ? »

Les enfants se regardèrent entre eux. Les petits fixèrent les grands, attendant une décision de leur part. Sur leur visage, on voyait nettement qu'ils souhaitaient quitter le plus vite possible ce sinistre manoir.

« Vous devez connaître mon fils, Claudius, le présenta-t-elle en lançant un regard aux plus âgés qui hochèrent la tête tandis qu'elle pressait l'épaule de son fils pour l'emmener à elle. Il va vous faire visiter, n'est-ce pas ?

_Euh… ouais… Enfin, oui bien sûr. Ce sera un honneur, suivez-moi s'il vous plaît. »

Il les invita à monter à l'étage afin d'éviter le monde qui s'attroupait déjà dans le bas. Claudius Lockwood, appelé Claude familièrement, leur fit visité le premier étage du manoir où se trouvait la bibliothèque, les bureaux et certaines salles de bain. Il les fit redescendre sans prendre la peine de monter au deuxième, devinant que cette visite ne passionnait guère ses convives. En revenant dans le Hall, les enfants Clerwood-Gadish ne s'étaient toujours pas détendus et semblaient se regrouper encore plus. A cours d'idée, il attrapa sa sœur qui justement passait par-là avec son amie Astéria Greengrass.

« Je crois que certains connaissent ma sœur, Chelsea, vous êtes dans sa classe non ? Demanda-t-il à Louise.

_Oui… En effet, nous sommes dans la même classe. »

Les quatre filles s'adressèrent un sourire amical qui fut tellement forcé qu'on ressentit encore plus le malaise. Claude ne quittait pas sa sœur des yeux qui finit par comprendre au bout d'un moment la demande silencieuse de son frère.

« Vous venez ? » Proposa-t-elle aux deux cousines qui s'observèrent.

Discrètement, Juliette poussa ses cousines en avant. Il fallait bien qu'ils se séparent à un moment ou à un autre de la journée pour ne pas paraître trop insociables et surtout pour l'image de la famille, ils devaient se mêler aux autres. Léa et Louise quittèrent alors le groupe, plus proches l'une de l'autre comme jamais elles ne l'avaient été afin de surmonter cette épreuve et passer un moment avec leurs pires ennemies. Juliette tenait fermement par les épaules Marie qui avait l'intention de rejoindre sa sœur, effrayée de se retrouver sans sa protectrice.

« Bon venez on va aller voir ce qu'il y a au buffet. » Proposa Antoine en prenant Marie par la main.

Les autres le suivirent, désirant rester le plus longtemps possible ensemble. Enfin, Juliette, Marion et Claude se retrouvèrent seuls et s'adressèrent un grand sourire sincère.

« Alors vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? »

Cette question s'adressait plus à Marion qu'à Juliette. Celle-ci ne répondit rien, laissant sa cousine libre de répondre. Elle écouta la conversation des deux sur leurs vacances, ne parlant pas pour les laisser comme seuls. Elle les laissa véritablement seuls lorsqu'Inézia fut arrivée et qu'elles partirent rejoindre Drago, Théodore, Crabbe et Goyle.

« Alors explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé avec Morag ? » Voulut aussitôt savoir Marion dès qu'ils furent seuls.

Cette question la brûlait depuis qu'elle l'avait vu, se remémorant sa lettre dans laquelle il lui expliquait qu'il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il s'était passé et qu'il voulait absolument la voir. C'était une lettre vraiment très simple qu'il lui avait envoyé mais pourtant et malgré la colère qu'elle avait eu contre lui, elle avait été tellement heureuse en ouvrant la lettre et en sentant l'odeur du jeune homme qui restait comme suspendu dans l'air, accroché par quelque chose d'invisible.

« Je n'en sais rien, répondit-il avec un sourire.

_Apparemment, ça à l'air de te faire sourire, devina-t-elle.

_Parce que c'est complètement ridicule que… ouais, en fait elle m'a envoyé un hibou et… elle m'a largué comme une merde. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher un rire moqueur, satisfaite qu'il goute enfin à ce sentiment d'être rejeté et abandonné. Il lui lança un regard oblique.

« Sans commentaire, s'il te plaît ! La pria-t-il. Elle m'a dit clairement, et c'est là que je n'ai rien compris, qu'elle était allée à Penzance où elle avait rencontré le cousin de sa tante par l'alliance de son oncle. Enfin, je n'ai compris mais tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle m'a largué pour son cousin par alliance là.

_Oh, le pauvre petit Claude a le cœur brisé ! » Ricana-t-elle avec une tape sur l'épaule.

Elle aurait très bien pu jouer la fille compatissante qui lui aurait remonté le moral tout ça pour rester près de lui mais en vérité elle était beaucoup trop satisfaite de savoir qu'enfin il connaissait ce sentiment désagréable qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de faire comme si elle compatissait. Et puis avec Claude, il valait mieux jouer la carte de la vérité parfois.

Ils étaient tous les deux près de l'entrée, parlaient, quand une fille grande et maigre arriva avec un immense sourire pour le prendre dans ses bras. Aussitôt, Marion se renferma sur elle-même, soudain mal à l'aise et se sentant complètement ridicule. _*Evidemment ! Ça, c'était obligé ! Pour une fois, Merlin ne pouvait pas être de mon côté… Non, il faut qu'il m'envoie cette pauvre fille rousse et…* _

« Margaret ! » Lâcha-t-elle en la reconnaissant dès qu'elle se retourna.

La dite Margaret lança un regard interrogateur à Claude ce qui renforça encore plus le sentiment de malaise que Marion éprouvait. De toute évidence, elle ne se rappelait plus d'elle.

« C'est Marion Clerwood, la présenta Claude mais Margaret continuait à arquer un sourcil n'arrivant toujours pas à se rappeler. La cousine de Juliette, précisa-t-il alors.

_Ah oui ! Marion la cousine de Juliette ! Se souvint-elle. Ça fait longtemps, très longtemps… Tu as beaucoup changé, je ne t'avais pas reconnu et comme ta famille ne vint pas souvent… »

Claude envoya un coup de coude à Margaret qui laissait sa phrase en suspension. Marion adressa un sourire à la rousse qui le lui rendit par un sourire angélique. En vérité, si Marion avait pu la clouer sur le sol et lui tirer les cheveux, elle l'aurait fait. Margaret et elle n'étaient pas vraiment amies. D'ailleurs la cousine l'avait toujours détestée. Elle se rappelait très bien de cette fille rousse à la taille d'une guêpe, grande et maigre comme on le désirait. Si Marion avait toujours été grande et mince, Margaret était tout de même plus grande et plus, beaucoup plus maigre. Les poignets de Marion avaient la taille des chevilles de Margaret. Les bras de Marion avaient la taille des jambes de Margaret. Quant aux poignets de Margaret, ils étaient si maigres que l'on aurait presque pu les casser en deux avec la seule force des mains. Margaret avait toujours eu plus de prestance qu'elle, un ego surdimensionné et la facilité du contact. Tout ce que Marion avait toujours voulu être et c'était d'ailleurs elle qui l'avait rempli de jalousie durant toute son enfance jusqu'à ce que la jalousie face entièrement partie de la cousine au quotidien. Car dans ses rêves de fillettes, Marion s'était souvent vu avec beaucoup de prestance qui aurait pu éblouir un grand nombre de personne, un ego qui pourrait en effrayer les plus fragiles, et une facilité du contact débordante qui aurait fait d'elle une fille populaire. Au lieu de cela, Marion était réservée… mais beaucoup trop réservée à son goût ! Elle était maladroite, pas toujours sûre d'elle et réservée. Tout ceci faisant qu'elle ne pouvait qu'admirer Margaret.

Elle se souvenait très bien de Margaret Urquhart qui était toujours le centre des conversations parce qu'autant que les enfants, les adultes l'admiraient aussi. Hormis les boucles anglaises de ses cheveux, Margaret était comme Juliette. Si on les comparait bien toutes les deux, il y avait nombreux points communs qu'on pouvait leur trouver : de un, Juliette était brune avec de forts reflets roux et comme Margaret avait un roux terne, on pouvait confondre ces deux couleurs. La seule différence ? L'une avait des cheveux lisses, l'autre avait des boucles anglaises. Elles étaient toutes les deux très grandes et très minces ainsi que des guêpes. Mais surtout, toutes les deux avaient une prestance et un ego où l'on ne pouvait voir le bout. Si Margaret avait la facilité de s'entendre avec énormément de personne – Marion étant un cas à part – Juliette avait la capacité de se faire respecter.

Et leur ressemblance n'était pas un hasard ! Du temps de leur enfance où elles n'avaient encore pas découvertes leur capacité d'être sorcières, Margaret et Juliette se retrouvaient souvent lors des réunions de Sang Pur. Marion qui avait pour habitude de toujours suivre sa cousine était mise à l'écart par Margaret qui refusait de jouer avec elle. C'était d'ailleurs en partie pour cela que Marion n'aimait pas les réunions de Sang Pur, parce qu'elle se retrouvait chaque année toute seule dans un coin à faire la tête parce que Margaret ne voulait jouer qu'avec Juliette.

« Alors ça va mieux ? » Lui demanda discrètement Claude.

Si Claude lui posait cette question, c'était parce que récemment la jeune fille était partie en centre de désintoxication pour consommation excessive de stupéfiants illégaux. De ce fait, Margaret n'avait jamais croisé les cousines à Poudlard pour cette même raison. Elle y avait fait ces deux premières années avant de partir pour une école de désintoxication où elle avait continué à suivre des cours avec un seul professeur spécialisé cependant. Mais étant plus vieilles que Juliette et Marion de deux ans, elles ne s'étaient jamais croisées. Malgré cela il semblerait, pour le plus grand malheur de Marion, qu'elle serait ressortie de cette école.

« Je vais à Poudlard pour cette année, annonça-t-elle plus à Claude qu'à Marion qui se sentait de trop dans la conversation.

_C'est vrai ? Mais c'est formidable ! Je suis fier de toi. Et t'as vu ? Je te l'avais dit que tu t'en sortirais.

_Merci d'y avoir cru parce que je pensais vraiment que je n'y retournerai pas. Même si ce n'est que pour une année, je suis fière.

_Et tu as raison ! C'est une victoire que tu viens de faire là. N'est-ce pas, Marion ? Marion ? Marion !

_Hein ? Ah euh… oui, oui ! Une très belle victoire… certainement ! » Répondit la jeune fille qui avait décroché pour regarder autour d'elle si Nono n'était pas dans la pièce.

_*Ou plutôt : elle n'aurait pas eu à se battre pour cette victoire si elle n'avait pas elle-même déclencher la guerre.* _Songeait sarcastiquement Marion. _*Stupéfiants illégaux… laissez-moi rire ! De toute façon, ça se voit à sa tête que c'est une fille qui dit oui à tout. Elle a la tête des filles tellement cruche qu'elles sont prêtes à faire partir en fumée leur vie pour des produits qui leur procure du « bonheur » ! Vive le bonheur ! Si partir en centre de désintoxication est appelé « bonheur » j'ai dû louper une étape dans ma vie.* _

« Tu ne saurais pas où se trouve Juliette, par hasard ? Demanda Margaret qui semblait accorder de l'importance à la jeune fille pour la première fois.

_Non, je ne sais pas où est Juliette. » Répondit Marion.

_*Je lui dis que Juliette s'est trouvé une autre copine pour jouer ? Et que maintenant c'est elle qui va finir toute seule dans un coin parce que personne ne voudra jouer avec elle ? Non bien trop cruelle pour cette pauvre fille qui vient de sortir de l'enfer. Laissons-la découvrir ce qui l'attend…* _Pensait-elle diaboliquement.

Margaret avait déjà recommencé à parler, ce pourquoi Marion s'était renfermée dans sa tête pour s'occuper. Si elle ne pouvait parler à quelqu'un, qu'elle se parle au moins à elle-même, histoire de faire passer le temps.

Une vieille femme, qui avait un côté tellement familier avec la mère de Claude que s'en était trop évident qu'elle était la grand-mère du jeune homme. En la voyant, la conversation s'arrêta pour l'accueillir. Bien que grand-mère, elle semblait avoir encore toute sa tête et être encore assez jeune malgré les rides qui creusaient son visage. Ses cheveux avaient gardé leur aspect noir comme les corbeaux associés à ses yeux dont on ne pouvait discerner la pupille. Et elle avait ce même sourire qui devait être héréditaire dans la famille Lockwood : ce sourire à la fois faux et sarcastique. Parmi les Lockwood encore vivants, donc la grand-mère Lockwood, la veuve Lockwood et ses deux enfants, tous étaient reconnaissables par ces mêmes traits de caractères : des cheveux et des yeux noirs corbeaux, une teint laiteux, un corps allongé et élancé tout en finesse, ainsi qu'un rictus comme muré au coin de leurs lèvres. On pouvait aussi noter que tous les quatre étaient des personnes détestables avec des caractères forts et même familièrement dit : pourri. Le grand-père était mort de vieillesse voici à présent cinq ans, tandis que le père était mort bien avant, il y a de cela quatorze ans. Ce pourquoi la mère des deux enfants était communément appelée : la veuve Lockwood.

La grand-mère saluait son petit-fils après un œil qui le détailla rapidement pour juger de sa posture, puis elle passa à Margaret à qui elle posa nombres de questions intéressée de savoir si cette « pauvre jeune adolescente perturbée » s'en était sortie. Enfin elle porta son regard sur la cousine Clerwood dont elle ne se priva pas pour la toiser. Avec une mauvaise figure comme si elle jugeait que son fils ne devait pas être en compagnie de personne telle que Marion, elle lança un regard interrogatif à son petit-fils.

« Je te présente Marion Clerwood. »

Encore un regard interrogateur de la part de sa grand-mère avant que Claude ne lui précise :

« La cousine de Juliette Gadish.

_Ah oui ! Bien sûr Marion ! Mais oui… de la famille Clerwood-Gadish, hein… Bonne journée ! » Lança-t-elle à Margaret et Claude sans un regard de plus pour la cousine.

Parce que oui, elle était la « cousine de Juliette ». Elle n'existait ici qu'en tant que « cousine de Juliette ». Personne ne voyait qui elle était lorsqu'on la présentait en tant que « Marion Clerwood », il fallait toujours préciser derrière : « la cousine de Juliette ».

« Ma grand-mère, Elizabeth, termina Claude en désignant le dos de sa grand-mère qui arrivait justement vers les parents de Marion qui lui adressèrent un faible sourire.

_Elle est…

_Odieuse, capricieuse, de très mauvais caractère ? Oui, acquiesça-t-il. Ma mère elle-même ne peut plus la supporter depuis que son mari est mort. Elle croit qu'elle a tous les droits dans cette maison et même sur ma sœur et moi… elle cherche déjà à me marier… Soupira-t-il.

_Elle cherche à ce que tu es un avenir. » Le consola Margaret en passant une main sur son épaule.

_*Oh oui, vas-y ! Joue la fille compatissante que je n'ai pas joué il y a quelques minutes…* _Songeait intérieurement la cousine qui se sentait une fois de plus en trop dans la conversation.

« Je proposa que nous passions à table ! » Lança Mrs. Lockwood en désignant la grande table qui avait été dressée pour l'occasion.

On cessa les conversations pour se rassembler dans la pièce suivante. Mrs Lockwood prit la charge d'installer les hommes ensembles, puis les femmes. Quant aux enfants, elle se chargea de les placer par tranches d'âges. Elle observait toute la table lorsque l'on entendit sonner. L'elfe alla ouvrir tandis que l'on continuait à s'installer et que Mrs. Lockwood allait accueillir les nouveaux venus. La veuve Zabini entra à la suite de son fils, Blaise. On se décala pour laisser une place aux retardataires.

« Tu n'as qu'à te mettre entre Cécile et Fabienne, proposa Mrs. Lockwood tandis que la veuve Zabini s'installait entre les deux belles-sœurs qui échangèrent un regard bouleversé.

_Cela fait bien longtemps qu'on ne vous a pas vu aux réunions, remarqua Mrs. Zabini. Je suis même surprise de vous voir.

_Cette année, il n'y avait pas de malades ni de voyages ? Interrogea Mrs. Malefoy étrangement curieuse.

_Non, enfin nous si mais comme nous rentrions avant la réunion, cela nous a donné l'occasion de vous rejoindre, expliqua la mère de Marion avec un léger sourire forcé.

_Bien, je vois. En Floride, c'est ça ? J'imagine que cela devait être absolument merveilleux ? »

Les conversations étaient lancées tandis que l'elfe servait les entrées à chaque personne. Étant souvent absents, les Clerwood-Gadish avaient le malheur d'être le centre de l'attention mais chez les enfants c'était beaucoup plus Margaret qui les intriguait. On voulait savoir comment elle s'en était sortie et si désormais elle irait mieux et pourrait reprendre les cours. A côté d'elle, Pierre Lufkin ne cessait de la regarder de son regard admiratif. Léa, un peu éloigné, des deux verts se retourna vers sa cousine Louise pour lui demander discrètement :

« Ils sont ensembles ?

_Oui. » Répondit Chelsea Lockwood.

Assise en face des deux cousines, Chelsea n'avait pas manqué ce petit échange entre les deux et Astéria Greengrass non plus apparemment. Louise et Léa échangèrent un regard agacé car depuis le début de la journée ces deux pestes ne les lâchaient plus et il leur semblait impossible de pouvoir se parler sans que les deux vertes n'interviennent. C'était comme si Chelsea et Astéria avaient reçu le mot d'ordre de ne pas jamais laisser les cousines se parler entre elles, seules.

« Cela fait plus de cinq ans, maintenant, précisa-t-elle.

_Cinq ans ! S'étonna Léa. Mais ils… ils se sont rencontrés quand ?

_Et bien, Pierre entrait pour sa première année et Margaret était déjà une deuxième année. Cela fait longtemps en effet mais mon frère disait que Pierre la soutenait pendant sa période… difficile. »

Ébahie, Léa reporta encore une fois son regard sur Pierre et Margaret. Lui, semblait heureux de la retrouver, il souriait. Jamais Pierre n'avait souris ! Ou du moins pas comme cela, s'il souriait c'était plus d'un sourire ironique et moqueur mais jamais… _*un beau sourire qui découvrait toutes ses dents d'un blanc… wahou !* _Songeait Léa qui trouvait cela admirable de s'aimer si jeune et si longtemps. _*Mais il parle en plus ! Et moi qui aie dû faire maintes phrases agaçantes pour le faire parler… et en plus, il m'avait envoyé voir ailleurs, mais là il parle et il rit ! Il plaisante, il taquine les autres, il est… encore plus parfait !*_

Léa n'arrivait toujours pas à le croire et s'exclamait encore sur l'influence que Margaret avait sur Pierre. A côté d'elle, son cousin Antoine mangeait son entrée en silence, la tête baissée vers son assiette pour ne pas se risquer à croiser le regard d'un des Serpentard. Il se sentait mal à l'aise au milieu de cette foule des personnes hypocrites, trop gentilles pour être vrai, faisant beaucoup trop de compliments aux autres… Il ne savait quoi penser de toutes ces personnes qui se complimentaient, qui s'admiraient mais qui, au fond, se détestaient. Heureusement, à ses côtés, Marion et Léa étaient installées ce qui l'arrangeait beaucoup. Malheureusement, en face, s'il osait lever les yeux, il aurait croisé le regard de Claude et de Théodore.

Nono s'était évidemment mise à côté de Théodore, ce qui laissait Marion près de Margaret qui se tournait sans arrêt vers elle pour lui demander s'il y avait eu des changements chez les professeurs à Poudlard, si les salles n'avaient pas changé, etc. _*Mais pourquoi on me parle toujours des cours, des profs, et de tout ce qui a un rapport avec l'institution !* _Se lamentait la cousine tout en répondant à Margaret. Était-elle vraiment si inintéressante que cela ?

« Tu peux me passer l'eau ? » Lui demanda Lisa.

Marion lui tendit la jarre d'eau qu'elle fit passer à Nono qui la donna à Lisa. _*Et voilà ! Je suis à nouveau inexistante ! Quelle conversation ! Soit Margaret qui me parle des profs et des cours, soit Lisa pour me demander de lui passer l'eau… A croire que je suis pathétique.* _

Juste après Pierre, Drago était installé avec Pansy près de lui pour avoir tout le loisir de l'écouter. Blaise s'était installé en arrivant en face de lui, et à sa gauche, Juliette et Inézia écoutait le jeune Malefoy raconté ses vacances passionnantes en Irlande. Crabbe et Goyle avaient déjà terminé leur assiette et attendaient depuis un bon bout de temps que le plat n'arrive. Ce qui ne tarda pas car déjà l'elfe apportait les assiettes garnies. Lorsque les hommes eurent leur assiette, leur conversation recommença sur le même sujet. Mr. Malefoy qui observait déjà depuis un moment les deux cousines Juliette et Marion, osa enfin poser la question qui lui brûlait la langue depuis le début :

« Et… savez-vous déjà ce que vous allez entreprendre pour leur avenir ? »

Le père de Marion fit un effort monumental pour cacher sa surprise et surtout ne pas montrer qu'il avait failli s'étouffer en entendant la question. Le père de Juliette, en revanche n'avait pas encore compris le sens de cette question et avec son grand sourire amical il pria Lucius de s'expliquer.

« Je pensais au jour où elles sortiraient diplômées de Poudlard et qu'il sera temps pour elle de trouver leur voie. Un avenir, un métier… un mari…

_Oh, nous avons encore le temps d'y réfléchir à ça ! Elles n'ont que quinze ans et…

_Quinze ans, certes. Dans deux ans, elles sortiront de Poudlard, précisa Lucius. Surtout que nous n'avons pas souvent le plaisir de vous recevoir. »

Les trois hommes se turent, le temps de réfléchir. Mr. Clerwood et Mr. Gadish espéraient au fond que quelqu'un d'autre relancerait la conversation pour éviter d'avoir à répondre à cette question. Mais aucun ne parla et tous les observaient comme si la réponse leur était nécessaire.

« Je… commença Mr. Gadish en prenant son air diplomate.

_Observez un peu votre fille par exemple et mon fils, le coupa Mr. Malefoy. Je trouve qu'ils s'entendent plutôt bien, pas vous ?

_Si et c'est très honorable… nous avons besoin d'amis, acquiesça-t-il en cherchant un moyen de repousser les avances. Mais je pense que ma fille…

_Écoutez…

_Laissez-moi finir, s'il vous plaît ! Le pria-t-il poliment alors que Mr. Malefoy semblait très mal prendre le fait qu'il lui ait coupé la parole. Ma fille n'est pas encore assez responsable, c'est mon opinion. Et de mon point de vue, je préfère qu'elle devienne responsable et autonome avant de lui chercher un mari. Peut-être dans une année ou deux. Vous avez raison, il reste peu de temps mais… je pense aussi qu'elle saura choisir d'elle-même. »

Tous les pères parurent étonnés et presque choqués de cette dernière phrase, en particulier Mr. Greengrass qui enchaîna :

« Les enfants ne savent pas ce qui est réellement bien pour eux, ce qui peut faire leur bonheur. Et c'est pour cela que je ne laisserai pas mes filles choisir sans mon accord.

_Certes mais je crois qu'il est encore trop tôt pour en parler. » Termina Mr. Clerwood qui prenait enfin la parole, mettant un terme à cette conversation.

La réunion se continua jusqu'à ce que sept heures sonnent et après avoir bien mangé, les convives repartirent avec le grand sourire. De retour dans le troisième manoir, toute la famille Clerwood-Gadish souffla un coup et s'organisa un court apéritif pour rire et se détendre après une longue journée qui les avait tous épuisée.

« Je crois que demain, j'aurais des courbatures à force d'avoir trop souris…

_L'année prochaine, nous savons d'ores et déjà que nous partirons en vacances au fin fond du monde. »


	63. Poudlard aux armes contre le Ministère

**Chapitre 61 : Poudlard aux armes contre le Ministère**

Laura Clerwood rejoignait la table des Gryffondor après être passée par le Choixpeau Magique qui l'avait réparti dans sa nouvelle maison. La fillette adressa un grand sourire à ses deux cousines vertes, ne se doutant pas que ce choix les importunait. Malgré cela, elles firent un effort pour lui rendre son sourire.

« Bon et bien, on va devoir se faire à l'idée que nous serons trois dans la famille chez les Serpentard. » Soupira Juliette.

Elle vivait toutes ces nominations comme un échec, elle qui avait toujours cru que Serpentard était la maison des nobles et des personnes de pouvoirs. Pourquoi la majorité de sa famille passait donc tous par Gryffondor ? Le directeur Dumbledore annonçait les changements de professeur pour l'année lorsqu'il fut interrompu. Juliette releva la tête tandis que tous les élèves s'étaient tus pour observer un horrible crapaud habillé tout de rose avancé sur l'estrade. Cet horrible crapaud déguisé en bonbon à la framboise serait leur nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

« Elle a l'air de s'y connaître en Forces du Mal… » Ricana Marion qui avait du mal à croire que ce crapaud rose serait leur professeur.

Dolorès Jane Ombrage, sous-secrétaire d'État auprès du Ministre de la Magie, avait été nommé par Fudge, le ministre de la magie afin d'assurer le bon déroulement d'éducation des élèves de Poudlard. Ombrage ressemblait à un horrible crapaud déguisé en bonbon rose, un carnaval à elle seule. Le rose allait jusqu'au gros nœud qu'elle portait dans ses cheveux coiffés comme aux années 80, un rose à lèvre, du blush par excès sur ses pommettes tombantes avec l'âge. Elle portait une affreuse vieille robe rose pourpre et un gilet rose bonbon dont la broche accroché dessus représentait un chat également rose. Ombrage faisait plus penser à une femme autoritaire derrière un sourire rempli d'hypocrisie que l'on pouvait sentir jusqu'au fond de la Grande Salle, plutôt qu'à un professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. D'ailleurs, en la regardant, on pouvait avoir du mal à l'imaginer face aux Forces du Mal, se battant courageusement pour sauver les siens… En fait, elle avait tout d'une vieille fille qui faisait parti de ces personnes qui n'avaient jamais eu d'enfants et qui pourtant donnaient des conseils sur comment élever les enfants des autres. C'était cela, Ombrage était la caricature exacte de ce type de personnage : ceux qui n'ont jamais rien connu et qui pourtant en savent étrangement plus que les autres – ils sont vraiment étranges sont gens-là !

Dès les premiers instants où elle commença à parler de l'éducation des élèves dont le Ministère s'était toujours soucié, Léa su qu'Ombrage allait leur en faire baver cette année. _*Pourquoi Dumbledore a-t-il accepté ce crapaud rose ?* _Se demanda-t-elle, et elle n'était pas seule à se poser cette même question. Les élèves écoutaient poliment le long discours du nouveau professeur sur l'éducation des enfants et ce qu'elle attendait de cette année.

« Préservons ce qui doit être préservé, améliorons ce qui peut être amélioré, et supprimons les pratiques qui doivent être interdites. »

Puis elle finit par un petit rire vicieux qui en donna des frissons dans le dos des élèves comme un avertissement. Mêmes les professeurs jetaient sur le nouveau professeur des regards surpris. Le banquet fut servi ensuite sur les derniers mots de Dumbledore qui la remercia pour ce « discours explicite ».

« Moi, je n'ai rien compris… » Marmonna Ron à côté d'Harry qui faisait profil bas depuis le début.

Bien que discrets, tous lui lançaient des regards curieux. Ils ne voulaient pas l'oppresser, ni se frotter à lui car personne ne savait exactement ce qu'il avait en tête. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Prononcer-Le-Nom était-il vraiment revenu ? Ou était-ce une farce de très mauvais goût ? Ou encore un moyen de se mettre en avant et permettre à Dumbledore de devenir ministre de la magie ? On entendait tellement de choses différentes et malgré les explications de la Gazette du Sorcier, la mort de Cédric Diggory restait encore floue et incompréhensible. Elle les hantait à chaque moment car tous étaient confus par les récents évènements. Comment savoir ? Qui croire ? Que s'était-il vraiment passé ?

Certains s'étaient volontairement éloignés d'Harry comme Seamus qui ne lui faisait plus confiance. D'autres se méfiaient de lui ou le considéraient même comme un danger. Mais n'avait-il pas apporté le malheur sur le château depuis son entrée à Poudlard ? Durant le banquet, les élèves faisaient timidement la conversation, gênés par la présence d'Harry et d'Ombrage à la fois. Non loin de Léa et Ginny, Hermione affirmait que si elle avait été nommée c'était bien pour que le Ministère ait un œil sur l'école.

« Mais pourquoi surveiller une école ? Interrogea Léa confuse. Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour que la justice se mêle aux affaires de l'institution ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils nous craignent ? »

Hermione secoua la tête, dépassée comme tout le monde par les évènements. Personne n'avait de réponse aux questions posées et pourtant on en voulait, on cherchait en vain, on fouillait, on essayait d'arracher à chacun ce qu'il pouvait savoir.

* * *

><p>Juliette et Marion échangèrent un regard lorsque le professeur Ombrage entra dans la salle de cours. Les élèves se redressèrent aussitôt déjà en deuil de l'oiseau en papier que le professeur venait d'enflammer. Un peu plus tôt, les élèves attendaient assis à leur place que le professeur n'arrive pour leur donner leur premier cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Pour passer le temps, Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown avaient fabriqué à elles-deux un oiseau en papier qu'elles avaient fait voler dans toute la classe ce qui avaient enchanté les élèves et les avaient amusé un temps jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne soudainement feu. Il avait dégringolé et atterrit sur la table des deux Gryffondor avant que l'on n'entende un bonjour venant du fond de la salle. Ils s'étaient tous retournés, surpris qu'elle n'arrive pas par la porte où les professeurs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avaient l'habitude d'arriver. Le professeur Ombrage traversa la salle avec un petit sourire satisfait de les avoir pris par surprise. Marion et Claude s'échangèrent un regard mal à l'aise. Nono voulant à tout prix rester avec Théodore avait encore une fois laissée Marion seule qui heureusement avait trouvé une place à côté de Claude. A la table suivante, Juliette et Inézia se tenaient très droites, intimidées par la pression qu'Ombrage exerçait déjà sur leur moral.<p>

Sur le tableau noir, les mots « Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire » apparurent.

« Plus connus sous le nom de B.U.S.E, car en fin de cette année vous savez que vous passerez des examens pour obtenir votre diplôme de Buses. » Expliqua-t-elle.

Les élèves étaient attentifs au risque de froisser Ombrage qu'ils sentaient déjà comme un professeur autoritaire. Avec un grand sourire, celle-ci donna un coup de sa baguette pour que les livres de classe soient distribués aux élèves. Ils reçurent leur manuel qu'ils feuilletèrent un peu pour se faire une idée du sujet de leur année. Toutefois, ils remarquèrent que ce livre n'était pas comme les anciens qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'avoir. Il comprenait un cours sur la leçon, suivis d'exercices de rédaction où ils devraient répondre à des questions sur des situations dangereuses. Marion lu la première phrase d'un exercice : « Vous vous trouvez en présence d'une créature étrange que vous ne connaissez pas. Que faites-vous ? »

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux et échangea de nouveau un regard silencieux avec Claude qui avait lui aussi remarqué l'étrangeté du livre. Jamais ils n'avaient reçu un manuel où de telles questions étaient posées sur des exercices de rédaction. Ils n'étaient donc plus en Défense contre les Forces du Mal mais en cours d'Expression écrite !

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous auriez besoin d'apprendre des sortilèges de défense, répondit naturellement Ombrage à la question posée par Granger.

_Alors on ne fera aucun cours pratique ? Pas de magie ? Demanda Weasley surpris.

_Vous allez apprendre ces sortilèges d'une manière théorique et sécurisée qui vous permettra de réussir vos examens et dans une école, c'est bien le plus important.

_Mais à quoi ça sert la théorie ? Si on nous attaque il aura forcément des risques… Remarqua Potter avec sarcasme.

_Dans ma classe, nous levons la main pour parler ! Lui répondit-elle sèchement. Rien ne vous attend dehors, enfin ! S'exclama-t-elle ensuite. Qui d'après vous pourrait vouloir du mal à des enfants comme vous ?

_Oh mais… réfléchissons… je ne sais pas… peut-être Lord Voldemort ! » Lâcha-t-il après avoir feint de chercher profondément.

Un silence tomba au milieu de cette bataille entre Potter et Ombrage. Le professeur semblait exaspéré par cette histoire tandis que Potter ne baissait pas les yeux et soutenait son regard pour la défier de dire le contraire. On remettait encore cette histoire de retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les autres élèves avaient échangé des regards interrogateurs, pris d'un doute. Ils voulaient savoir, ils n'y tenaient plus !

« S'il vous plaît, les pria Ombrage d'une voix beaucoup trop douce pour être vraie. J'aimerais que les choses soient bien claires entre nous. On vous a raconté qu'un certain mage noir était de retour parmi nous. Mais ceci est entièrement faux !

_Ce n'est pas faux ! Je l'ai vu ! Je l'ai combattu ! S'énerva alors Potter qui se serait presque levé.

_Une retenue ! Le coupa Ombrage agacée.

_Alors selon vous, Cédric Diggory est mort de son plein gré ? » Interrogea ironiquement Potter.

Les élèves baissèrent les yeux au souvenir du Poufsouffle mort après l'épreuve du labyrinthe au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Cela leur était encore resté dans les mémoires et ce souvenir revenait comme s'il ne devait pas être oublié, comme s'il était primordial pour la suite. Et comme si c'était la Gazette du Sorcier elle-même qui parlait Ombrage expliqua :

« La mort de Cédric Diggory a été un tragique accident.

_NON ! C'ÉTAIT UN MEURTRE ! Voldemort l'a tué et vous le savez très bien !

_ASSEZ ! S'époumona-t-elle. Je vous en prie, assez ! Vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure dans mon bureau, Mr. Potter. »

Et ceci mit fin à la conversation. Le cours fut lourd, lent et entouré d'un malaise visible. Ce n'était pas souvent que l'on pouvait voir Potter s'énerver et surtout s'égosiller comme cela. Ils le dévisageaient, cherchaient à comprendre, à savoir enfin ce qui avait bien pu se passer ! Ce serait la meilleure façon de mettre fin à leur remord et de faire le deuil de Cédric. Mais tout restait encore confus malgré ce désir puissant de savoir.

* * *

><p>Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, l'ambiance était lourde et pesante. On aurait cru que l'apesanteur s'était fait soudainement ressentir. Tous les soirs chez les rouges, Harry montait dans les dortoirs sans un regard pour ses camarades suivi par Ron qui adressait tout de même des sourires gênés à ses amis. Seamus ne décolérait toujours pas et à chaque fois qu'Harry passait, il ne se gênait pas pour le dévisager. Gentiment, Léa tapota sur le devoir qu'il était en train de rédiger pour lui attirer l'attention afin qu'il lâche un peu l'autre rouge. Harry traversait justement la salle commune et montait comme tous les soirs dans son dortoir. Ron dévisagea machinalement Seamus pour lui intimer le silence, ce qu'il faisait désormais tous les soirs. La distraction de Léa était complètement tombée à l'eau puisque Seamus l'ignora complètement. Une fois que les deux furent montés, il se remit à son devoir. Hermione qui était près des filles soupira avant de retourner à la lecture de son livre. Et comme d'habitude, elle recommençait à marmonner et à s'énerver parce que le nouveau manuel de Défense contre les Forces du Mal n'était pas adapté au programme.<p>

« Comment apprendre un sortilège sans ne l'avoir jamais fait… » Soupirait-elle.

Les plumes grattaient contre les parchemins, des soupirs se faisaient entendre et c'était une continuelle habitude qui s'était installée au fur et à mesure des soirs. Jamais la salle commune des rouges n'avait été si silencieuse, si froide, si peu accueillante. Il n'y avait d'accueillant que le feu qui brûlait toujours aussi chaudement dans la cheminée face aux canapés rouges et moelleux. Et les parties d'échecs ? Et les plaisanteries ? Et les discussions ? Les fêtes ? Tout ceci n'existait plus depuis cette année.

« Et voilà ! Dans la Gazette, ils disent bien encore une fois que rien de dangereux n'a été signalé ! S'exclama Seamus qui venait de déplier le journal.

_Arrête Seamus ! Cria Ginny à bout. Ah… vive les soirées… »

Elle marmonna encore quelques mots avant de monter dans son dortoir suivi de Romilda qui adressa un mauvais regard à l'assemblée des rouges. Les deux jeunes filles disparurent par l'escalier en colimaçon. Léa lança ensuite un lourd regard à Seamus, agacée.

« Elle a raison, lui chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas se risquer à briser le silence mais malgré cela tous l'écoutaient. Tu étais obligé de faire cette réflexion ? »

Lui-même exaspéré jeta le journal dans la cheminée dont le feu se plût à le consumer. Puis il ramassa son devoir et prétendit qu'il souhaita le relire pour d'éventuelles fautes « au calme » avait-il précisé en direction de Léa qui poussa un long soupire.

Le portrait de la salle commune s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer les jumeaux Weasley qui entrèrent fous de joie en hurlant, réveillant soudainement les rouges. Ils traînaient derrière eux une grosse valise avec un W gravé dessus. Fred et George continuaient à exprimer leur empressement de faire découvrir aux autres leurs nouveaux produits tandis que les rouges restaient de marbre. Ils n'avaient pas l'humeur de rire, ni de s'amuser.

« Rassurez-vous, nous ne mettrons pas le feu à la tapisserie, annonça Fred d'une voix forte. Qui a envie de sécher les cours demain ? »

Toutes les têtes se levèrent soudainement. On aurait dit un groupe de volatiles qui venaient d'apercevoir un morceau de pain. Ils se jaugèrent un moment pour défier ceux qui oseraient se battre avec eux pour ce morceau de pain avant de tous se lever d'excitation.

« Du calme ! Du calme ! Ceux qui ont Défense contre les Forces du Mal le matin seront privilégiés ! »

Les deuxièmes, troisièmes et quatrièmes années se pressèrent aussitôt pour avoir leur chance de manquer les cours. Les jumeaux Weasley s'étaient mis à rire, ravis de l'effet qu'ils pouvaient produire sur eux.

« Aujourd'hui c'est gratuit, c'est pour vous faire découvrir notre gamme de produits mais après… ce sera payant. » Prévinrent-ils tout sourire.

Léa reçu un étrange un bonbon dans sa main de couleur miel avec à l'intérieur comme une tâche marron qui semblait gélatineuse. La cousine le roula dans sa main étonnée et n'ayant soudainement plus envie de manquer ne serait-ce que le cours du professeur Ombrage. Mais George s'approcha et lui glissa avec un grand sourire enthousiaste :

« Mâche-le longuement jusqu'à ce qui est fondu sur ta langue. Tu vas voir ! »

Un peu hésitante, elle finit tout de même par exécuter son conseil et mâcha longtemps. Cela avait un goût amer, vraiment pas agréable mais elle se força à aller jusqu'au bout. Louise arriva d'un pas précipité lorsque sa cousine venait d'en finir.

« Tu en as pris un ? S'écria-t-elle.

_Bah oui, répondit Léa en haussant les épaules.

_Et si demain tout le monde est malade, tu ne crois pas que serait louche ?

_Ah… oui… en effet…

_Ils croiront à une épidémie, arriva Fred en ricanant. Léa, si j'avais été toi, j'aurai d'abord monté les escaliers avant de le prendre. En voilà un pour toi Louise et un pour Colin.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je… »

Tandis que Louise et Colin observaient le produit que les Weasley venaient de leur donner, Léa sentit sa tête s'abandonner à de puissantes hallucinations. Elle vit aussitôt sa cousine en deux fois et un Colin bossu alors que les jumeaux Weasley semblaient s'être fondus en une même personne et leurs rires résonnaient lointainement dans sa tête. Le moindre pas qu'elle faisait sonnait lourd dans sa tête et ses jambes étaient comme engourdies par une piqure quelconque.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? S'affola Louise en soutenant sa cousine.

_Des hallucinations pour le moment, explosèrent Fred et George qui se tenaient sous leurs éclats de rire.

_Pour le moment ! S'écria Colin.

_Oui après elle aura tellement mal à la tête qu'elle s'ombrera aussitôt dans un profond sommeil. Et elle se réveillera demain avec la sensation d'être épuisée pendant quelques heures avant que les effets ne disparaissent.

_Et c'est dangereux ! Lança Louise paniquée qui pourtant montait sa cousine dans les escaliers et essayait de garder son sang-froid.

_Non, enfin si on avait vraiment injecté une quantité importante d'atomes de cette maladie, oui parce qu'elle peut s'avérer mortelle dans des cas excessifs mais là, aucun risque.

_Et vous en êtes sûrs ? Cria Colin qui paniquait complètement en restant au bord des escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs des filles.

_Mais oui ! Pour qui tu nous prends ? On l'a testé avant sur notre hibou et il y a résisté. »

Louise venait d'atteindre les dernières marches et conduit Léa dans leur dortoir. Au moment où elle passa la porte, Romilda se mit à hurler d'effroi en apercevant Léa qui gémissait. Ginny aussitôt alertée, sauta de son lit et se précipita pour aider Louise. Elles l'allongèrent sur son lit. La jeune fille continuait à gémir en se tenant le crâne, ressentant l'horrible sensation d'avoir la tête en ébullition. Louise accourut aussitôt avec un gant mouillé sous l'eau froide qu'elle appliqua sur la tête de sa cousine. Aux deux rebords du lit de la jeune fille, Romilda lui tenait la main pour la soutenir, tandis que Ginny lui disait :

« C'est ça de faire confiance à mes frères.

_Mais tais-toi ! » Lui ordonna Léa qui en pleurait désormais.

Les trois rouges restèrent longtemps devant elle ne sachant s'il fallait aller chercher l'infirmière ou pas avant que la cousine ne tombe profondément endormie.

Le lendemain, heureusement, Léa fut rétablie comme les jumeaux l'avaient expliqué. Louise, Ginny et Romilda étaient déjà parties pour les cours. La cousine se releva soudainement une fois qu'elle sentit ses forces revenir. Elle se sentait désormais en pleine forme après le long et lourd sommeil qu'il l'avait assommé. Elle se leva même et commença à sauter sur son lit joyeusement avant de sauter sur le sol froid et de courir dans le dortoir les pieds nus et en pyjamas. Elle s'amusa à faire quelques figures gymnastiques à l'improviste, une roue ici, un saut en extension là et une perche pour terminer le tout. Elle s'empressa ensuite de se laver et de s'habiller. En descendant dans la salle commune, beaucoup d'élèves étaient restés, dispensés de cours pour la journée et ils jouaient ensembles, ils riaient, ils parlaient. Après tous ces moments où le silence avait régné sur la salle commune, elle était redevenue aussi chaleureuse et vivante qu'autrefois. Tout cet enthousiasme termina de rendre à Léa sa joie habituelle.

Elle se rendit en sifflotant et sautillant dans les couloirs jusqu'à l'infirmerie afin de justifier et régulariser son absence. Lorsqu'elle aperçut deux élèves de Gryffondor qui attendaient à l'entrée de l'infirmerie, elle s'arrêta et monta les marches des escaliers. Laura et une fille que Léa ne connaissait pas, attendaient leur tour de passage.

« Dis donc toi, lança-t-elle à sa cousine. Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ?

_Je suis malade, ricana Laura avec son sourire toujours aussi malicieux.

_Ah oui, ça se voit ! Ça fait à peine deux semaines que t'es ici et tu sèches déjà les cours ? »

Laura haussa les épaules avec une indifférence singulière en gardant son petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Louise m'a dit que je n'étais pas la seule de la famille à avoir déjà reçu une heure de colle.

_Une heure de colle ? Mais par qui ?

_Par la vieille McGo, j'arrive toujours en retard du coup elle m'a collé. Et comme je n'avais pas envie d'aller en cours aujourd'hui, j'ai mangé un bonbon des Weasley, annonça-t-elle fièrement.

_Déjà collé à cet âge-là… » Soupira Léa amusée.

Laura lui jeta un regard pétillant qui lui signifiait : ça ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un ? Et en effet, Léa se revoyait déjà à l'âge de sa cousine. L'infirmière arriva et prit Laura en charge tout en lançant un regard interrogateur à Léa.

« Vous aussi vous êtes malade ? »

La jeune fille lui répondit par un hochement de tête lent et lasse, la mine triste. Mrs. Pomfresh emmena Laura qui se pliait en deux pour signaler qu'elle avait mal au ventre. Elle ressortit quelques minutes plus tard après quelques autres élèves de Gryffondor qui aussitôt passer la porte de l'infirmière quittaient les mines tordus par la douleur pour un énorme sourire étiré.

« Au revoir Madame ! » Lança poliment Laura avec une mine angélique qui faisait toujours fondre les autres.

Elle seule avait le secret de cette mine si adorable que même la plus froide des personnes fondait en voyant ce visage et ce sourire. Laura quitta son attitude de petite fille sage et polie pour partir en courant dans les couloirs en adressant un clin d'œil à sa cousine qui entra dans l'infirmerie. L'infirmière arriva en soupirant, débordée par tout ce soudain travail.

« Bon alors vous… qu'est-ce que vous avez ? »

Léa lui décrit en détails tous les traumatismes et les illusions qu'elle avait subi cette nuit avant de tomber dans un profond sommeil jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se réveille en ayant l'impression d'être encore complètement épuisée et puis finalement plus rien. Mrs. Pomfresh soupira une nouvelle fois et fit asseoir la jeune fille sur un lit en lui demandant de patienter tandis qu'elle allait s'occuper des autres personnes qui arrivaient en masse à l'infirmerie. Elle voyait d'un mauvais œil tous ces élèves soudainement malades ayant des symptômes tous différents. Son infirmerie remplie d'élèves l'exaspérait car elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être débordée comme ceci.

« Buvez ça ! » Ordonna-t-elle en donnant à la jeune fille un breuvage gadoueux.

Léa renifla la mixture qui ne sentait pas spécialement mauvais. Alors elle but sa tasse entière. Le breuvage n'avait aucun goût, comme de l'eau chaude avec peut-être un arrière goût d'une quelconque plante. Sous l'ordre du l'infirmière, elle s'allongea sur son lit et fixa le haut plafond de la salle, écoutant ce que tous les autres rapportaient comme maladie et les profonds soupirs de Mrs. Pomfresh.

En tournant la tête, elle vit Seamus assis au lit voisin qui l'observait avec un grand sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

« Toi aussi ? La questionna-t-il.

_Oui, qu'est-ce que tu as eu toi ?

_Des vomissements pendant une heure et après plus rien. Je suis un peu fatigué là…

_Tenez ! Arriva d'une voix forte l'infirmière. Ça va vous solidifier l'estomac et après vous me boirez cette tasse là qui va vous redonner des forces pour la journée. Et faites-moi le plaisir de manger ça aussi. »

Elle lui posa un toast nature sur son chevet avant de rejoindre le lit suivant en donnant d'autres consignes à son patient. Léa resta allongée pour se reposer encore une heure au maximum, regardant tous les malades défilés à l'infirmerie. Seamus partit aussitôt qu'il eut avalé son toast avec comme recommandation de faire attention à sa nutrition. Il adressa un bref signe à la cousine avant de quitter la pièce, libérant le lit pour le prochain patient. La jeune fille ricana en reconnaissant Louise qui se tenait la tête avec une profonde envie de dormir. L'infirmière l'allongea sur le lit puis repartit dans son bureau. Léa en profita pour se redresser sur son lit et demander à sa cousine :

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

_Elle m'a vraiment énervé au bout de dix minutes… alors j'ai pris le bonbon de Fred et George pour sortir de cours. Elle n'a pas voulu laissé Colin m'accompagner, c'est Astéria qui m'a emmené. Quelle joie de faire le chemin avec elle… Résuma Louise.

_En même temps, dès le premier jour Astéria et Chelsea faisaient déjà les lèches-bottes auprès d'Ombrage alors c'est sûr qu'elle va les adorer. »

Les deux cousines soupirèrent en même temps alors que Pomfresh revenait. Elle donna une tasse à Louise qui contenait une plante ayant la capacité de neutraliser la douleur.

« Vous pouvez partir miss. Clerwood si vous vous sentez mieux. » Lança-t-elle en accourant vers le lit suivant.

Léa se leva et adressa un sourire encourageant à sa cousine avant de quitter l'infirmerie.


	64. Décret d'éducation N23

**Chapitre 62 : Décret d'éducation N°23**

Dans sa chambre, Pauline s'amusait avec sa licorne en peluche. Elle la faisait tourbillonner dans les airs, la faisait sauter par-dessus plusieurs obstacles. Elle était forte sa licorne, la plus belle et la plus douée !

« Tu as soif ? » Marmonna la fillette à sa peluche.

Elle se leva et dévala les escaliers jusqu'à la cuisine. Zorua s'animait à nettoyer l'évier, juchée sur une chaise afin de se grandir. Pauline s'approcha de l'elfe et lui demanda un verre d'eau pour sa licorne. Zorua obéit sans renchérir à ce qu'elle prenait pour un ordre et versa de l'eau dans un verre, arrêtant momentanément son ménage. En rigolant, la fillette plongea le museau de sa licorne dans le verre. Quelques gouttes tombèrent sur le sol mais Pauline ne s'en préoccupa pas. Sa licorne venait d'absorber toute l'eau que contenait le verre quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Mr. Clerwood.

« Papa ! » S'écria-t-elle en laissant tomber sa licorne sur le sol.

Elle gambada jusqu'à son père qui lui tapota la tête avec affection en lui demandant si elle avait passé une bonne journée. Hochant la tête, sa fille finit par retourner dans sa chambre non sans avoir oublié sa licorne dans la cuisine auparavant.

Mr. Clerwood rangeait ses affaires en même temps que sa femme entrait dans la pièce.

« Alors, une bonne journée ? S'enquit-elle en l'aidant à retirer son manteau.

_Pas terrible… On a dû intervenir à plusieurs reprises pour des accidents magiques pas très importants mais qu'il faudra surveiller quand même. Et toi comment ça s'est passé ?

_Comme d'habitude, répondit-elle. Avec Pauline on est allée rendre visite à Séverine. Ce qui a permis à Pauline de voir sa cousine Marie. On a remarqué que ça nous fera tout drôle l'année prochaine quand Pauline et Marie seront à Poudlard… Marmonna-t-elle. Il n'y aura plus personne pour briser notre routine.

_Oui, c'est vrai. Ça sera plus tranquille, même trop tranquille je suppose. Tout sera calme… »

Ils hochèrent la tête, mélancoliques. Zorua se chargea d'apporter deux tasses de thé qu'elle déposa sur la table basse près du sofa avant de retourner à ses tâches. Tandis qu'il remuait sa cuillère dans sa tasse, Mrs. Clerwood ne cessait de jeter des regards à son mari.

« Et il t'a reparlé ? » Interrogea-t-elle d'une petite voix craintive presque soufflée.

Son mari poussa un soupir triste qui ne rassura en rien sa femme. Les deux se turent un instant pour s'assurer que personne ne les écoutait, en particulier leur fille Pauline.

« Oui… Selwyn m'a encore fait une offre, avoua-t-il. Il m'a encore dit que notre famille était très appréciable parce qu'on est soi-disant très discrets en société et qu'on est une famille solidaire, etc. Il m'a dit que ce serait un avantage de nous avoir dans leurs rangs… Pfuit !

_Et qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ?

_J'ai dit que je n'étais pas intéressé et je suis parti.

_C'est bien, très bien d'ailleurs ! Ce Selwyn finira bien par te laisser tranquille au bout d'un moment. Mais il faut que tu continues, ne te laisse pas avoir fais-lui comprendre que nous ne prendrons pas leur parti. »

Il hocha la tête en se promettant qu'il ne se laissera pas enrôlé parmi eux, ni lui, ni sa famille. Sa femme lui pressa la main par inquiétude.

« Sinon tu ne peux pas… le dénoncer ? Les Aurors cherchent sûrement d'autres Mangemorts…

_Avec tout ce qui se dit dans la Gazette ? Avec le Ministère qui tente de tout faire pour cacher cette vérité terrifiante ? Non, ça ne ferait que tous nous tuer.

_Tu es vraiment sûre qu'on ne devrait pas avertir nos filles au moins ?

_Pas la peine de les inquiéter mieux vaut qu'elles restent dans l'ignorance. »

* * *

><p>Un grand bruit de fond animait la Grande Salle. Halloween approchait et on projetait d'organiser une soirée à la manière de celle organisée l'an dernier pour le Bal de Noël. On pouvait entendre les élèves plus âgés en parler vivement et les écouter sur leur projet de cette soirée d'Halloween avec l'obligation de venir déguiser. On essayait d'imaginer un peu les costumes que les professeurs pourraient porter.<p>

« Rogue est déjà déguisé. » Ricana Ron en mordant avidement dans une cuisse de poulet.

On éclat de rire à la table des Gryffondor. Même Neville d'ordinaire assez discret s'était joint à eux pour plaisanter. Les professeurs à leur table discutaient, ne se doutant de rien. On assura que des élèves allaient demander l'autorisation d'organiser cette soirée. Tous ces rires se turent lorsqu'Harry arriva d'un pas lent vers la place que lui avait gardé Hermione. Seamus s'écarta machinalement du groupe, Dean le suivit par sympathie, Neville retourna dans son silence mal à l'aise, et les autres le dévisagèrent d'un regard rempli d'inquiétude et de doutes. On le vit inspirer fortement quand il se rendit compte qu'il était la cause de ce silence qui venait de briser l'ambiance installée quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

_Bien sûr, Harry. » Le rassura Hermione avec un sourire encourageant.

Il s'assit d'une façon si mal à l'aise que c'en fut pitié. Il semblait au bord de la crise de nerf, la coupe semblait pleine à force d'assumer les insultes dans les couloirs, l'éloignement de ses amis, les regards étranges dont il était la victime. Pour le réconforter, Ginny lui adressa un sourire et lui proposa de goûter à la salade de fruit, ce qu'il refusa d'un signe de tête. A côté de lui, Hermione tenta vainement de relancer la dernière conversation mais nombre de personnes avaient décroché et n'osaient plus dire un mot. Ron, en face de son ami, dévorait sauvagement sa cuisse de poulet et se lécha les doigts quand il l'eut terminé avant d'en reprendre une autre.

Une agitation anima la table des professeurs dont nombreux se levèrent derrière les professeurs McGonagall et Ombrage. L'une en couleur sombre et modeste, un chignon sévère tiré en arrière, l'autre avec une jupe rose et une coiffure rétro dont une odeur de parfum suivait ses pas, elles semblaient toutes les deux avoir haussé le ton et se regardaient méchamment.

Louise se leva de la table à la suite de Colin pour suivre un petit groupe d'élèves qui s'étaient levés discrètement pour obtenir quelques informations. Ils étaient tous sur le qui-vive en cette période d'incertitude, et tous espéraient entendre une quelconque information qui satisferait leur besoin de savoir. Beaucoup d'autres élèves suivirent le groupe pendant que Colin et Louise avaient disparu à travers la foule. Les tables désormais se vidaient car les élèves étaient avides de savoir. Colin étant trop petit ne vit rien à la scène mais il ne perdit pas un seul des mots qui s'échappèrent des bouches des deux professeurs. Louise dépassait largement de cinq centimètres la foule et gardait ses yeux rivés sur sa directrice de maison. Elle l'avait toujours prise pour une vieille fille aigrie qui ne pouvait supporter de voir quelqu'un rire, seulement elle s'apercevait enfin que tout ce que McGonagall voulait c'était le bonheur et un avenir certain pour ses élèves. Pour la première fois, Louise admirait son professeur lorsqu'elle tint tête à Ombrage sur ses méthodes de punitions. Après que cette dernière eut donné nombre de retenues à plusieurs élèves, ceux-ci s'étaient pleins de la torture qu'elle leur faisait subir à savoir qu'ils revenaient tous avec une écriture différente sur le dos de leur main : « Je ne jetterai plus de boulettes de papier pendant le cours », « Je respecte mon professeur », « Je ne discute pas quand le professeur parle », etc.

Les deux professeurs continuaient à hausser la voix, restées devant les escaliers du Hall, exprimant leur point de vue sur l'éducation des élèves.

« Les choses à Poudlard sont pires que je ne le craignais ! S'emporta alors Ombrage en s'adressant à l'assemblée des élèves. Cornélius prendra toutes les mesures qu'il faut ! »

Et sur ces mots, elle entreprit de monter les marches pour rejoindre sa salle. Le professeur McGonagall resta encore un peu, abasourdie par cette déclaration.

« Que tout le monde rejoigne la salle de son prochain cours ! » Cria-t-elle en regardant les élèves.

Elle aussi monta ensuite les marches du grand escalier principal. Les élèves se regardèrent entre eux, peu importe qui était à côté d'eux, de quelle maison ils étaient, ils ne comprenaient encore rien. Que se passait-il à la fin ? Un brouhaha envahi le Hall dans lequel ils se questionnèrent, cherchant des réponses qui auraient pu les satisfaire mais en vain. Personne ne savait, on n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer par la suite. Alors le professeur Rogue arriva pour répéter aux élèves d'une voix forte et autoritaire qu'ils devaient rejoindre leur prochain cours.

« Il y en a marre… Grinçait Louise en montant les escaliers avec Colin. On ne comprend rien, il n'y a personne pour enfin nous dire qu'est-ce qu'il se passe. A toutes nos questions on n'a que des réponses abstraites et… pfuit ! Ils nous regardent, nous laisse comme ça, et nous disent d'aller en cours avec l'esprit embrouillé. »

Elle entra dans la salle d'Astronomie du professeur Sinistra qui attendait ses élèves. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à arriver et bientôt la salle fut pleine avec tous ses élèves présents.

* * *

><p>Drago annonçait la prochaine soirée d'Halloween qui aurait sûrement lieue. Assis comme un monarque dans son fauteuil préféré, celui en cuir noir avec un grand dossier, tous les autres serrés sur les canapés, l'écoutant avec attention. La conversation dériva sur Ombrage et sur l'évènement du midi.<p>

« Pourquoi elle a parlé du Ministre ? Interrogea Pansy perdue.

_Parce qu'elle est là au service du ministère pour veiller au bon déroulement de notre école, lui répondit Claude.

_Alors… moi je croyais qu'elle était là pour… commença Pansy.

_Mais tu ne sais rien, la coupa Drago avec un soupir. Et puis on s'en fou, ça va enfin mettre de l'ordre ici. Je pense qu'elle sera un bon professeur pour l'année et qu'elle va redresser le niveau de cette école. Je prie même pour qu'elle remplace Dumbledore.

_Quelqu'un a lut la Gazette aujourd'hui ? » Demanda timidement Inézia.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête. Depuis beaucoup trop longtemps, ces petits regroupements étaient devenus réplétifs. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver là, près du feu, le soir et de discuter sur les évènements espérant sans doute mettre tout ceci au clair. Mais ils en ressortaient toujours plus embrouillés à la fin, ainsi ces discussions recommençaient, dérivaient sur de nouveaux sujets. Au moins, avaient elles le mérite de les réunir de nouveau, eux qui ne restaient plus qu'en groupes séparés désormais et qui s'évitaient le reste du temps.

« On n'a rien à craindre, assura Blaise. C'est vrai, cette présumée crise économique qui va commencer ne va pas nous toucher. Soyons réalistes, nous sommes tous de bonnes familles, nous sommes des Sang Purs et nous appartenons à de puissantes familles. Je suis sûr que rien de grave ne va nous arriver. Cette crise économique ne touchera que les Impurs, les traitres et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour avoir échoué dans la construction de leur bonheur.

_C'est bien vrai, acquiesça Drago. Nous devrions voir cette crise d'une façon positive car elle ne nous touchera pas, il n'y a aucune crainte à avoir. Ce seront les pauvres, ceux qui ont à peine de l'argent pour s'acheter un livre par mois. Quand on prend la peine d'observer la société, on se rend compte que cette crise mettra fin aux Impurs, ils crèveront de faim, de froid, et nous serons toujours là. »

Un silence tomba sur ces lourdes paroles. Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, la Gazette du Sorcier était parue annonçant en gros titre qu'une crise économique se dessinait à l'horizon. Les sorciers américains en étaient déjà touchés ainsi que le reste des européens, il en restait plus que le Royaume-Uni. Sûrement les deux jeunes hommes avaient raison, sûrement avaient-ils tords. Un doute germait dans les esprits des plus lucides mais aucun n'avouait ses doutes afin de rester nobles devant les autres.

« Mais… commença doucement Marion. Vous ne croyez pas que cette crise pourrait avoir un… un rapport avec le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui ? »

Ils la dévisagèrent tous. Qui était cette étrangère qui osait avoir un doute sur les affirmations du Ministre lui-même ? Enfin, ils se mirent à rire, à se moquer. Était-elle folle ? Près des tables de travail, Pierre et Margaret les observaient se moquer de cette verte qui dévoilait timidement ses doutes. Ils échangèrent un regard compatissant pour elle mais Marion, dos à eux, ne voyait et n'entendait que les rires autour d'elle. Bientôt, elle fut aussi rouge que l'on pouvait l'être.

« Marion… Soupira sa cousine. Tu ne crois tout de même pas ce que dit Potter !

_Non… enfin… oui, non… Bien sûr que non mais… quand même, il y a des coïncidences étranges… Des meurtres, une crise économique qui va arriver et… comme on n'a pas beaucoup de réponses, qu'on ne sait plus qui croire, ni quoi penser… je me posais la question…

_Tu te poses trop de questions. » La rassura Claude toujours avec un sourire moqueur.

Elle aurait aimé se lever et monter dans les dortoirs mais cela n'aurait pas été apprécié. Alors elle resta là, au milieu des rires, assumant ce qu'elle osait douter tandis que ses amis riaient encore. Enfin, le calme revint et l'on changea de sujet. On revint sur cette soirée d'Halloween qui serait à prévoir si les professeurs l'acceptaient.

Le lendemain, lorsque Claude et Marion sortirent ensembles des cachots en discutant, ils découvrirent une foule d'élèves dans le Hall qui observaient quelque chose. Certains parlaient de façon animée, dans des chuchotements vifs, partageant leur crainte. Les deux amis avancèrent un peu, écartant certains élèves qui les gênaient puis regardèrent dans la même direction que les autres.

**_Décret d'éducation N°23_**

**_Dolorès Jane Ombrage nommée Grande Inquisitrice par le Ministre de la Magie._**

Claude et Marion échangèrent un regard : c'était quoi une « Grande Inquisitrice » ? Encore une nouvelle qui perturbait les élèves et quand le courrier arriva, on se précipita sur le journal plutôt que sur les lettres. Comme ils l'espéraient, un article avait été rédigé sur ce décret d'éducation annonçant que Poudlard serait désormais réformée par le professeur Ombrage qui aurait les pleins pouvoirs sur l'école. Après le repas, Claude et Marion repassèrent devant le petit cadre accroché sur un mur du Hall dans lequel était le décret d'éducation.

Ils montaient les escaliers quand ils croisèrent Morag. Elle rougit en apercevant le jeune homme et se hâta de descendre les escaliers sans même un bonjour pour la cousine. Marion s'arrêta lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à l'étage et demanda à Claude s'ils s'étaient reparlés depuis la rentrée. Il secoua la tête, simplement. Elle baissa les yeux, cherchant une approche facile lorsque Lisa trouva son moment pour intervenir.

« Claude, justement je te cherchais ! » Annonça-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

_*Sans rire ? Si on devait te croire, depuis le début de la rentrée tu le cherches pour aller à la bibliothèque, pour aller à Pré-au-Lard, pour faire tes devoirs, pour… Pour pleins de choses en fait... Hey, mais je rêve ou ils partent sans moi !*_

* * *

><p>Blaise marchait rapidement derrière Inézia et Juliette. Cette dernière avait donné l'ordre à Inézia de marcher vite afin de pouvoir l'éviter. Ce dont redoutait la cousine c'était d'avoir un face à face avec Blaise car elle n'avait aucune envie qu'il ne leur parle.<p>

« Les filles ! » Les appela-t-il.

Les deux vertes resserrèrent leur étreinte. Bras dessus, bras dessous, elles marchaient aux pas de course dans les couloirs pour avoir une chance de lui échapper. _*Il y a un groupe de Serdaigle ici, on dira qu'on a pensé qu'il les appelait.* _Songea rapidement Juliette en accélérant encore plus. Elle dévala les escaliers avec Inézia qui commençait à avoir du mal pour la suivre. Soudainement, il attrapa le poignet de la cousine et l'obligea à se retourner. Surprise, elle lui adressa un grand sourire innocent.

« Vous pourriez vous retourner quand je vous appelle !

_A c'était nous que t'appelais ? On croyait que c'était la bande de Serdaigle à côté.

_C'est ça… » Répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

_*Il a calé que je ne voulais pas lui parler.* _Devina Juliette qui ne baissa pas les yeux pour autant. Il changea d'appui sur ses jambes, rassembla ses mains, l'air mal à l'aise. Enfin, il osa ouvrir la bouche mais il fallut attendre un instant avant qu'il ne puisse parler :

« Je… enfin… pas moi… Mais le capitaine de l'équipe a décidé de… de te remplacer par Margaret, termina-t-il avec une mine désolée.

_Quoi ? Lâcha Juliette surprise. Margaret Urquhart ? Il m'a remplacé par elle ?

_Je sais, c'est dur à digérer mais tu sais c'était une bonne joueuse avant… enfin, d'après Montague puisque je ne l'ai jamais vu jouer et Drago non plus mais il a fait confiance à Montague et… ouais, voilà…

_Donc Drago a décidé de nommer Margaret qui sort d'un centre de désintoxication au poste de poursuiveuse à ma place sans sélections ?

_Tu sais comment il est… aucune sélection… après, je ne peux rien y faire… je suis désolé, je devais te le dire parce qu'il ne voulait pas te le dire lui-même… »

Elle ne l'écouta pas plus longtemps et se retourna avec Inézia. Elles descendirent toutes les deux jusqu'au Hall, Inézia essayant de remonter le moral de son amie. Mais Juliette se sentait humiliée et elle avait l'impression de n'avoir rien apporté à l'équipe pour être renvoyé comme ceci. Ce qui la rendait encore plus hors d'elle c'était que Margaret venait à peine de revenir à Poudlard qu'elle reprenait sa place dans l'équipe.

« Laisse tomber, lui conseilla Inézia.

_Mais tu te rends compte que je vais devoir aller voir les matchs, la voir jouer à ma place ?

_Oui, je sais… et ça va être dur mais écoute, c'est… ce n'est qu'une place dans une équipe…

_Et c'était mon amie avant Margaret !

_Elle ne sait peut-être pas que tu étais poursuiveuse… Claude m'a dit qu'il fallait être gentille avec elle parce qu'elle sortait d'une période difficile…

_Mais je m'en fiche de sa période difficile ! Elle a l'air de s'en être bien sortie ! Tout le monde est au petit soin pour elle, elle sort avec Pierre Lufkin, et elle prend ma place au Quidditch… qu'est-ce qui est difficile là-dedans ?

_T'es énervée parce qu'elle est le centre d'attention alors que c'était ta place avant. » Devina Inézia.

En bonne copine, elle l'entraîna prendre l'air dans le parc pour qu'elle se change les idées. Les deux jeunes filles descendirent le parc jusqu'au Lac Noir. Ce lac leur rappela la deuxième tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et par conséquent la mort de Cédric Diggory. Le vent qui soufflait emporta leur soupir comme un appel qui ne demandait qu'à être entendu. Le vent avait déjà pris une tournure froide annonçant l'hiver qui ne tarderait pas à prendre la place de l'automne bien que seulement quelques feuilles étaient tombées.

« Tu sais, parfois j'y repense à cette nuit, avoua Inézia. Je revois son corps immobile et… et je pense à toutes les mauvaises choses qu'on disait sur lui… enfin d'accord on ne l'appréciait pas tellement mais c'était quand même un élève... et il est mort comme ça sans que personne ne puisse nous dire pourquoi. »

Juliette s'avança et prit son amie dans ses bras entendant déjà ses reniflements discrets. Ce n'était peut-être pas des regrets, ni des remords, mais peut-être de l'inquiétude pour leur avenir incertain. En serrant son amie dans ses bras, Juliette aperçue Marion et Léa qui venaient justement dans leur direction.

« Ça ne va pas ? Demanda Léa.

_Si, c'était juste… rien. » Répondit Inézia en respirant un bon coup.

Léa jeta un coup d'œil au lac et sembla comprendre ou du moins avoir les mêmes pensées que la verte. Juliette passait son regard entre ses deux cousines avant de les questionner :

« Vous traînez ensembles ?

_Nono est avec Théodore au salon de Mrs. Pieddodu, répondit Marion d'un air lasse.

_Encore ? Remarqua Inézia avant que Juliette n'ait le temps d'exprimer un ricanement.

_Oui, encore… et Léa n'avait pas envie d'être toute seule avec Romilda pendant que Ginny et Michael passaient leur journée ensembles. »

Les quatre jeunes filles s'assirent dans l'herbe près du Lac Noir devinant qu'elles allaient parler un petit moment à l'air frais.

« Ginny ne me laisse pas aussi seule que Nono ne laisse Marion, expliqua Léa. Mais je n'ai pas non plus envie de l'empêcher d'aller vers Michael.

_Oui mais moi je ne la vois plus, marmonna Marion.

_Elle s'isole, devina Juliette. Il faut apprendre à partager son temps entre ses amis et son copain. Tu devrais peut-être lui parler.

_C'est ce que je lui ai dit, affirma Léa.

_Et j'ai dit que j'allais le faire, précisa Marion. Mais je n'ai pas envie qu'elle se sente oppresser.

_Elle ne peut pas se sentir oppresser puisqu'elle n'est jamais avec toi, argumenta Inézia. C'est vrai, même en cours elle ne se met pas avec toi. Tout pour Théodore, lui aussi en aura assez au bout d'un moment. Et puis sinon, tu peux venir avec nous. »

Marion adressa un sourire de gratitude à Inézia même si elle n'avait aucune envie de rester avec elle. Elle ne voulait pas les suivre comme un petit chien surtout qu'après cinq années, elle n'appréciait toujours pas plus que cela Inézia.

* * *

><p>Louise et Colin attendaient avec toute leur classe pour entrer dans la salle du professeur McGonagall. Dolorès Ombrage venait d'entrer quelques instants plus tôt et tous les élèves se tenaient aux aguets, imaginant leur professeur de Métamorphose ligotée par cette sorcière maléfique du Ministère.<p>

« Chicaneur ! Chicaneur ! Chicaneur ! »

Luna Lovegood passait dans les couleurs, plusieurs exemplaires d'un journal dans les bras. La plupart des élèves se mettaient à rire une fois qu'elle était passée mais personne n'acceptait de prendre l'article qu'elle leur tendait.

« Chicaneur ? » Proposa-t-elle à la cousine.

Louise observa la première page du journal : « Jusqu'où ira Fudge pour cacher la vérité ? » Interloquée, la jeune fille prit plus de temps pour détailler le journal qui l'intriguait.

« C'est le journal de mon père, expliqua Luna en la regardant attentivement avec son regard qui donna des frissons à la cousine. Révéler la vérité cachée aux yeux des sorciers honnêtes est notre but ! Lança-t-elle avec une voix qui aurait été parfaite pour une publicité.

_Combien ?

_C'est gratuit, assura Luna. La vérité n'a pas de prix ! » Lança-t-elle de nouveau fièrement.

Elle retourna ensuite dans les couloirs pour interpeller les autres élèves, tendant un exemplaire du Chicaneur dans sa main. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur Ombrage dont les pommettes n'étaient plus saupoudrées d'une rose pâle mais colorées d'un rouge furieux. La cousine s'empressa de cacher sous sa cape l'exemplaire du Chicaneur, devinant elle-même que la Grande Inquisitrice n'accepterait pas de voir ce journal entre ses mains.

A la suite, le professeur McGonagall invita ses élèves à entrer, l'air tout à fait impassible. Ils entrèrent chacun leur tour, baissant la tête devant Ombrage croyant sûrement qu'elle avait un quelconque pouvoir d'hypnotisation. Dans le calme et la discipline, ils s'installèrent à leur place. La porte calqua dans le fond les faisant tous sursauter. Ombrage était restée dans la salle. Elle avança entre les rangs pour jugée les élèves. Louise gardait la tête basse, tenant fermement le Chicaneur entre ses mains. Elle espérait profondément qu'elle ne s'apercevrait pas des plis anormaux le long de sa cape. Colin semblait avoir un problème de vessie tant il était raide. Ses yeux semblaient trembler et lorsqu'Ombrage passa près d'eux, ils retinrent leur souffle. Elle continua son chemin, laissant les frissons des deux Gryffondor retomber. Ombrage passa près de Léa et Ginny qui dévisagèrent ce crapaud rose avec toute la haine qui leur était possible. Elle ne sembla pas s'en préoccupée et continua son chemin jusqu'à une petite table dans un coin de la pièce.

Le professeur McGonagall commença son cours en remémorant aux élèves la dernière leçon enseignée. Lorsqu'ils sortirent leurs affaires sur leur table, Louise pu enfin ranger l'exemplaire du Chicaneur dans son sac et souffler. Elle souffla un long moment pour faire disparaître toute tension dans son corps.

« Miss. Clerwood ? »

Louise sursauta tandis que quelques élèves se retournaient. Elle avait un moment espérer que le professeur McGonagall ne s'adresse pas à elle mais à sa cousine. Seulement en voyant les visages qui l'observaient, elle comprit qu'elle était désignée.

« Approchez ! » Lui ordonna McGonagall.

Colin retint son souffle ce qui eut don de faire monter de nouveau la tension chez Louise. Les autres élèves lui lancèrent un regard respectueux comme si elle marchait vers sa propre mort. Louise sentait ses jambes tremblées comme ses os avaient disparus et que seuls ses muscles se contractaient pour la supporter. Elle allait tomber au moindre mouvement, elle le sentait. Ses muscles eux-mêmes tremblaient dans sa chair. Arrivant près de sa directrice de maison, celle-ci lui désigna un hibou face à la jeune fille. A côté de l'élève et du professeur, Ombrage tenait entre ses mains un calepin et une plume.

« Pouvez-vous refaire le dernier sortilège appris ? »

Louise hocha la tête difficilement en sortant sa baguette de sa poche. Elle sentait le regard d'Ombrage sur elle tel un vautour qui lui sauterait à la gorge. Elle entendait la plume grincer contre le parchemin à mesure qu'Ombrage écrivait. Elle avait même l'impression de respirer son parfum trop fort qui embaumait la salle. Un parfum beaucoup trop fort qui remontait jusque dans sa tête comme un parasite lui dévorant les neurones. On aurait dit les parfums de vieilles comme celui que portait sa vieille tante Susanne. Louise s'en rappelait pour l'avoir mis sur elle des tonnes de fois lorsqu'elle et ses cousines rendaient visite à la vieille tante du temps où celle-ci était encore en vie. « Rose, secret de la Sorcière » c'était son titre.

« Je n'y arrive pas, professeur. » Avoua Louise d'une faible voix.

Ce qui était stupide et ce qui expliquait le regard étonné de son professeur car Louise était d'ordinaire une élève sérieuse et attentive en Métamorphose. Malgré cela, McGonagall accorda à son élève de retourner à sa place. Il sembla à Louise que le chemin qui menait à sa place fut long, aussi long que la Terre elle-même. En se rasseyant, elle pu de nouveau goûter au plaisir de respirer librement et d'évacuer cette tension qui l'avait paralysée.

« Qui voudrait tenter le sortilège ? » Interrogea McGonagall bien qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

Aucun élève ne leva la main, ni ne bougea de peur d'attirer son attention. Le professeur soupira et commença en ouvrir la bouche pour en désigner un quand Ombrage cru bon d'intervenir :

« Excusez-moi mais est-ce qu'ils ont assez travaillé ce sort ?

_Bien sûr, nous y avons passé deux séances et ils étaient censés s'entraîner pour aujourd'hui. Umm… Miss Greengrass ? »

Astéria se leva avec un fier sourire et s'avança sûrement devant les autres élèves. Ombrage ne quittait pas des yeux l'élève, ni le professeur. Lorsqu'Astéria eut terminé de métamorphoser le hibou en lunette pour le théâtre, elle adressa un sourire à la Grande Inquisitrice qui le lui rendit. Satisfaite, McGonagall commença à ordonner à ses élèves de prendre leur manuel pour une révision des sortilèges étudiés.

« S'il vous plaît, intervint Ombrage. Est-ce qu'il vous arrive de faire passer des examens bilan à vos élèves ?

_En fin d'année, tous les élèves passent des examens sur leur année et leurs résultats leur permettent de passer à l'année supérieure ou non.

_Oui, je sais tout ça mais est-ce vous en faites au cours de l'année rien que pour votre matière ? Pour juger des points à revoir ?

_Non, je regrette. Nous révisions, comme aujourd'hui, certains sortilèges mais je ne passe aucun examen « bilan » comme vous dites. » Grinça McGonagall.

Ombrage s'empressa d'écrire sur son parchemin tandis que les élèves se concentraient de nouveau sur le cours. Le professeur passait dans les rangs pour s'assurer du bon travail de ses élèves sur le sortilège demandé. Elle venait de commencer une phrase qui annonçait la découverte d'un nouveau sortilège lorsque le professeur Ombrage toussota dans son coin. A nouveau, l'attention fut ramenée sur elle et son petit sourire narquois.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser mais j'ai encore une question à vous poser. Est-ce que…

_Je serai ravie de répondre à votre question, Dolorès, la coupa McGonagall sur un ton tranchant que les élèves reconnaissaient bien. Mais ceci est un cours et non un interrogatoire. Vous voulez inspecter le déroulement de mon cours, grand bien vous fasse mais je répondrai à vos questions après le cours. »

Des sourires se firent apercevoir sur les mines des élèves si inhabituellement sérieux. Le professeur McGonagall se retourna vers eux et reprit son cours là où elle l'avait arrêté tandis qu'Ombrage se dandinait sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise et à nouveau rouge de fureur.

* * *

><p>Marion et Claude observaient le professeur Ombrage qui parcourait les cachots avec son air assuré et son petit sourire narquois. Ses talons roses retentissaient dans tous les cachots. Le professeur Rogue l'observait d'un air interrogateur.<p>

« Oui ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix traînante et lasse de la voir aussi dans ses cachots.

_Par ordre du ministère, la Grande Inquisitrice doit veiller au bon déroulement des cours afin d'assurer aux étudiants l'une des meilleures éducations.

_Oui… Grinça-t-il entre ses dents tout en dévisageant de sa hauteur le crapaud rose qui relevait le nez de son air snob. Et pourquoi n'ais-je pas été avertis à l'avance ?

_Ce sont des inspections surprises, précisa Ombrage avec un rictus.

_Très bien, alors venez donc pour votre... « Inspection surprise »… » Marmonna-t-il faussement enthousiasmé.

Il l'invita à entrer et à s'installer dans un coin de la salle tandis que les élèves prenaient places autour des tables de travail. Il les autorisa à s'asseoir une fois qu'il eut promené un regard à la ronde. Les élèves prenaient places et sortaient leurs affaires.

« Tu crois qu'il se dit quoi dans sa tête ? Demanda Claude avec un sourire.

_Elle fait vraiment chier celle-là, pourquoi faut-il qu'elle vienne dans mes cachots ? Je la supporte déjà à longueur de journée, répondit Marion en prenant une voix grave.

_Chut ! » Se retourna Juliette.

Elle reprit sa place ensuite pour se concentrer de nouveau sur le cours de son air intéressé et admiratif lorsque le professeur Rogue passa près d'elle. Derrière, Marion et Claude échangèrent un regard moqueur.

« Je me suis toujours demandé si ta cousine n'était pas amoureuse de Rogue, lui chuchota-t-il.

_Moi aussi je me suis toujours posée cette question. » Avoua la jeune fille.

Un toussotement se fit entendre dans le fond de la salle. Les élèves se retournèrent. Le professeur Ombrage terminait d'écrire sur son calepin avant de demander :

« Vous faites en moyenne combien de manipulations par an ? »

Rogue arqua un sourcil, trouvant sans doute que cette question était des plus stupides comme tous les élèves.

« Mais je ne sais pas… Nous en faisons à chaque fois que nous étudions une potion. »

Ombrage adressa un petit sourire avant de retourner à son calepin pour écrire. Rogue se racla la gorge avant de continuer son cours. Marion ouvrait pendant ce temps son manuel. Lorsque Rogue leur donna la permission, ils partirent tous chercher les ingrédients dont ils avaient besoin pour cette nouvelle potion. La cousine mettait son chaudron à chauffer avec un fond d'eau et commença à couper minutieusement les herbes lorsqu'elle remarqua une ombre. Surprise, elle se retourna sur le professeur Ombrage qui jetait simplement un regard à son travail avant de continuer.

« Et cela fait combien de temps que vous enseignez ? » Demanda-t-elle en continuant son inspection du travail des élèves.

Rogue soupira près de Juliette et Drago qui sourirent tous les deux amusés.

« Cela fait quinze ou quatorze ans, répondit-il d'une voix agacée. Potter ! »

La classe sursauta surprise par ce soudain changement de ton. En se retournant, Marion ricana. Le chaudron de Potter fumait étrangement et Rogue se précipita pour éteindre le feu qui brûlait. Ombrage observa cette scène avec passion. Après être passé par Potter, le directeur de Serpentard sembla enfin s'apercevoir que Weasley coupait ses herbes d'une façon peu soigneuse, accoudé à sa table, l'air de s'ennuyer et près à s'endormir. Marion et Claude échangèrent des regards amusés avant de ricaner tous les deux. Leurs rires furent rejoins par l'ensemble des Serpentard qui dévoraient cette scène de leurs yeux brillants d'animosité. Marion releva la tête surprise d'entendre Nono rire et lui adresser un sourire. A force de s'habituer à cet isolement de son amie, elle avait presque oublié qu'elles partageaient la même table de travail avec Claude et Théodore. Rogue menait ses tours de vigilance dans la pièce tout comme Ombrage qui lui posa soudainement une question :

« Mais… il me semble que vous aviez d'abord postulé pour la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, non ?

_Oui… grinça Rogue.

_Sans succès. » Conclut Ombrage avec un rictus tandis qu'elle écrivait de nouveau sur son parchemin.

Elle sortit de la salle toujours avec un rictus tandis que l'heure de cours touchait à sa fin. Sous les yeux du professeur, Weasley et Potter semblaient s'être pris d'éclats de rire devant cette humiliation. Rogue ne se priva pas d'abattre son manuel sur la tête de Weasley, exaspéré, avant d'ordonner à ses élèves de quitter la salle.


	65. L'Armée de Dumbledore

**En réponse à la review de Manon : **Merci encore ! Tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir. Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours cette histoire et j'espère bien que tu l'as suivra jusqu'au bout. Oui, Léa doit bien se raisonner en ces moments louches et comme tu l'as dit : chacun son moment de gloire. Je pense lui laisser cette graine de folie puisque c'est bien ce qui la caractérise cette graine d'énergie mais il faut aussi que j'essaie de montrer d'autres aspects d'elle pour ne pas qu'elle devienne ennuyante et répétitive. Encore merci pour ta review, Manon !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 63 : L'Armée de Dumbledore<span>**

Mr. Clerwood jeta son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier d'un geste rageur. Sa femme arriva étonnée, les mains gantées car elle s'occupait de la cuisson pour le repas tandis que Zorua passait la serpillière à l'étage.

« Combien de temps ils vont encore nous faire croire à ces mensonges ! » Cria son mari en désignant la Gazette.

Elle s'approcha du journal et lut le titre sur la Une. Alors elle tomba sur le sofa, les yeux écarquillés et rivés sur la Gazette. « Évasion massive à la prison d'Azkaban. »

« Une quinzaine de mangemorts… Soupira Mr. Clerwood. Comme ça… et personne ne réagit, personne ne veut accepter l'idée que tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment est lié à un seul évènement.

_Il t'a reparlé, c'est ça ? S'enquit-elle.

_Oui… Selwyn est venu me dire que c'était la dernière fois qu'il me faisait cette offre parce que ma famille était des plus exceptionnelles et une famille importante qui serait un avantage, patati, patata… Je lui ai répété que je n'étais toujours pas intéressé et je suis parti comme à chaque fois.

_Tu as bien fait ! Il va enfin te laisser tranquille ce Selwyn et peut-être qu'il trouva un autre larbin pour l'engager dans les rangs de Tu-sais-qui. Tiens, j'ouvre une bouteille. »

Elle retira ses gants de cuisine et se rendit dans la cave. En revenant, elle tenait une bouteille avec un peu de résidus entre les mains qu'elle ouvrit avec un coup de baguette. Elle sortit ensuite deux verres à pied d'une armoire et les remplis à moitié. Tous d'eux trinquèrent avant d'avaler une gorgée, soulagés d'être débarrassés de ce Mangemort qui leur courait aux trousses depuis le début de l'année.

« Sinon, il faut que je te dise qu'ils ont annoncé une baisse des salaires au Ministère, annonça Mr. Clerwood après une gorgée. Fudge veut affronter cette crise qui arrive, du coup… Certains postes vont mêmes être supprimés.

_Ça s'annonce plus mal que ce qu'il ne le dise dans la Gazette… Marmonna sa femme. Encore des mensonges... Mais nous avons encore la Baguette Enchantée et tu as ton poste.

_Oui, même si le salaire va baisser, j'ai encore mon poste et l'hôtel. »

Ils trinquèrent une nouvelle fois, le cristal des verres s'entrechoquant dans une bonne ambiance.

* * *

><p>Louise se tenait entre son cousin Antoine et son ami Colin et tous les trois affichaient une mine dépitée. Les jumeaux Weasley se tenaient devant une assemblée de Gryffondor qui tirait tous une mauvaise tête. Les deux rouquins eux aussi affichaient une mine désespérée que personne n'avait jamais pu voir sur leur visage si rieur.<p>

« Alors il n'y aura pas de fête… Soupira Emma Clerwood dans un fauteuil avec Nathalie McDonald et Dennis Crivey.

_Non, la Grande Inquisitrice a refusé toute fête pour Halloween et elle a précisé qu'elle passerait même dans les salles communes pour s'assurer qu'aucunes fêtes ne se déroulent ici, répéta George.

_Donc en résumé, pour Halloween nous serons tous dans nos dortoirs à huit heures et demie et nous… on ne passera même pas cette fête ensembles, marmonna Fred désespéré.

_On peut rentrer chez nous pour Halloween, en conclut Seamus avant un soupir.

_C'est exactement ça. » Acquiescèrent les jumeaux.

Comme une seule personne, ils soupirèrent tous avant que chacun ne monte dans son dortoir le moral au plus bas. Seuls Ron et Hermione restèrent avant de quitter la salle commune pour rejoindre les autres préfets, un conseil était tenu entre eux à chaque fin de trimestre pour mettre au point et éclaircir certaines choses.

Pour ce trimestre, la réunion entre préfets se tenait dans une salle de cours au quatrième étage. Les couloirs étaient déserts et sombres à cette heure. La salle était éclairée normalement et tous semblaient déjà les attendre. Anthony Goldstein et Padma Patil, les préfets de Serdaigle, Ernie Macmillan et Hannah Abbot, préfets de Poufsouffle, ainsi que Drago Malefoy et Juliette Gadish. Ces deux derniers semblaient volontairement à l'écart des autres préfets.

« Ah, on vous attendait ! Lança Ernie avec un petit sourire mal assuré. Nous pouvons commencer cette réunion. Je déclare le conseil des préfets ouvert !

_Tu vas te la jouer Préfet-en-Chef jusqu'au bout, c'est ça Macmillan ? Lança sarcastiquement Drago en faisait sourire sa préfète.

_Durant ce trimestre, continua-t-il en l'ignorant, vous avez pu remarquer certaines choses que les élèves aimeraient changer. Nous avons le devoir et le pouvoir…

_Bref ! Le coupa une nouvelle fois Drago en émettant un long bâillement. Je pense que nous n'avons pas besoin de ce beau discours préparé avec soin il y a des semaines par notre petit Préfet-en-Chef alors allons droit au but. Tout le monde sait que cette fête d'Halloween perturbe les élèves, voilà ce qu'ils aimeraient changer.

_On ne t'a pas donné la parole ! Le stoppa Hannah pour défendre son préfet.

_Toi non plus, blaireau ! Répliqua Juliette.

_S'il vous plaît ! Les calma Hermione avec en se levant. Essayons que cette réunion se passe dans le calme. Cette fête d'Halloween comme l'a dit Mal… Drago… »

Elle s'arrêta un moment, le nom de son ennemi passant difficilement. Les préfets l'observaient avec attention et attendait qu'elle continue, ce qu'elle fit après avoir repris ses esprits :

« Il est vrai que les élèves sont surpris de voir que cette fête a été refusée.

_Mais on ne peut pas faire changer d'avis Ombrage, remarqua Anthony.

_Oui, seulement je pense que ce qu'ils apprécient moins c'est qu'ils n'ont pas le droit d'organiser une fête dans leur salle commune, objecta Hermione qui se tortillait les mains.

_Granger a raison, intervint Juliette. Que la fête d'Halloween soit refusée pour une raison quelconque, nous ne pouvons rien y faire. Mais nous avons toujours eu le droit d'organiser une fête dans notre salle commune…

_Surtout les Serpentard… Marmonna Hannah.

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Se tourna la cousine avec un mauvais regard.

_Tout le monde sait que vous enchaînez fête sur fête. Tous les week-ends, il y a une fête dans votre salle commune et on sait aussi qu'il n'y a pas que des boissons saintes à vos fêtes.

_Des boissons saintes ? Répéta Drago qui avait la figure tordue par une incompréhension forcée.

_Tu sais très bien ce que ça veut dire ! Se leva Hannah. De plus, j'ai une plainte envers la maison Serpentard ! Plusieurs Poufsouffle se sont victimes d'agression. Vos élèves rackettent nos élèves !

_Oh, là, là ! Est-ce que c'est le sujet en ce moment ? S'exaspéra Juliette. Nous parlons de la fête d'Halloween ! Je ne vois pas ce que ça vient faire là et au risque de te décevoir, nous organisons rarement des fêtes.

_Mais plus que les autres maisons ! S'enragea la préfète.

_Et alors ? Tu es jalouse ? Lança Drago méchamment. Si tu veux une fête dans ta salle commune, tu n'as qu'à en organiser une !

_Ça n'a rien à voir ! Répliqua-t-elle.

_Ça suffit ! Intervint Padma Patil en se levant à son tour. Un sujet à la fois ! Pour l'instant, traitons celui de la fête d'Halloween, qu'est-ce que vous proposez ?

_On pourrait organiser une fête dans une salle de cours ! Intervint Ron.

_Tu sais Weasley, je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi on t'avait nommé préfet, dit Drago avec un rictus.

_Malefoy, ce n'est pas l'important, l'arrêta Hermione.

_J'ai pensé, intervint Padma pour capter leur attention, qu'on pourrait demander une soirée dans nos salles communes mais qu'elles soient contrôlées. Nos directeurs de maison pourraient passer pour juger de la fête. Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ?

_Ça n'a rien d'amusant si nous sommes encadrés pendant une fête… Marmonna Drago.

_Mais ce serait une solution pour apaiser la colère des élèves, ils pourraient passer une bonne soirée. Le Bal de Noël était encadré lui aussi, argumenta Padma.

_On garde cette idée ? » Proposa Ernie.

Tous les préfets hochèrent la tête pour une fois du même avis depuis le début de cette réunion. Ernie tapa du poing sur la table lorsqu'il reçut l'accord de la majorité des préfets tel un juge ce qui fit sourire les préfets de Serpentard.

« Maintenant, revenons-en à ces fêtes organisées par les verts, intervint Hannah avec un sourire.

_Du moment qu'il n'y a aucun dégât et que ces fêtes occasionnelles ne gênent personne, je ne vois pas pourquoi elles devraient déranger la préfète des blaireaux, ricana Drago.

_Je prends ça pour une insulte ! Se leva Hannah en criant.

_Tant mieux, c'en était une.

_Hannah, rassies-toi, lui conseilla Hermione d'une voix apaisante. Il me semble que tu avais parlé d'agressions…

_Oui ! Se releva Hannah pendant que Drago et Juliette se massaient les tempes. Et j'ai des noms ! Continua à crier la préfète. Vincent Crabbe, Grégory Goyle, Malcom Baddock et Guillaume Clerwood !

_Mon cousin ! S'étonna Juliette qui voyait mal son petit cousin agresser quelqu'un, elle voyait plutôt le contraire d'ailleurs.

_Parfaitement !

_Et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? S'inquiéta Juliette qui imaginait déjà son cousin qu'elle croyait être un ange derrière les barreaux à Azkaban.

_Il a volé la carte de Chocogrenouille d'Eleonore Branstone ! »

Un silence se fit dans la salle. Hannah attendait une réponse des préfets de Serpentard mais Juliette la regardait comme si elle était destinée à Sainte Mangouste tandis que Drago soupirait d'ennui affalé sur son siège.

« Ah… ce n'est que ça… Souffla la cousine soulagée.

_Euh… c'est ça tes agressions ! Demanda Ron qui lui-même arborait un rictus.

_Il l'a racketté, se justifia-t-elle.

_Bon et bien, on lui demandera de rendre à Eleonore machin sa carte de Chocogrenouille, en conclut Anthony moqueur.

_Le vol ne doit pas être permis à Poudlard…

_Hannah, je vais être honnête, tu nous fais perdre notre temps. » La coupa Padma qui avait malgré ses paroles une voix affectueuse.

Dès ce moment, la préfète des Poufsouffle se referma sur elle-même et s'enfonça dans son siège. Padma lança ensuite la réunion sur un nouveau sujet et les préfets continuèrent à débattre entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient éclaircis tous les points à mettre au clair.

Le lendemain, les élèves contemplaient de nouveau le mur du Hall avec des mines digne d'un enterrement. Lorsque leur concierge Rusard descendit de son échelle, ils purent lire sur la nouvelle affiche encadrée et accrochée dans le Hall. Près du décret numéro vingt-trois qui annonçait qu'Ombrage était désignée comme Grande Inquisitrice, un nouveau décret avait été affiché :

**_Décret d'éducation N°24_**

**_Aucune fête ne sera autorisée dans l'enceinte de l'école._**

Parmi les élèves de chaque maison, il s'y trouvait les préfets qui regardaient ce nouveau décret comme un échec à leur mission. Juliette observa un instant les visages des élèves et peu importait qu'ils soient de Serpentard ou non, ils affichaient tous une mine déçue et fermée. _*On a échoué.* _En conclut-elle. La cousine entra dans la Grande Salle et s'installa près de ses amis pour le petit-déjeuner. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Margaret arriver et s'asseoir près d'elle, Juliette vit aussitôt rouge ou plutôt vert. Face à elle, Inézia lui intima le silence du regard ce que la cousine fit et lorsque Margaret lui adressa un sourire et lui demandait de ses nouvelles, Juliette garda le silence. Les étincelles dans les yeux de Margaret semblèrent s'éteindre à mesure qu'elle comprenait ce silence et se remémorait le premier entraînement de Quidditch où Marion avait demandé pourquoi Juliette n'y était pas. Elle commença à ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais Inézia l'interrompit en lui affirmant que ce n'était pas la peine.

« Je suis désolée. » Dit-elle simplement avant de prendre un toast face à elle.

Juliette laissa échapper un sifflement d'exaspération avant de tourner définitivement le dos à Margaret qui avala difficilement sa tartine.

A côté de cette scène, Marion et Nono parlaient. Et elles étaient dans une vraie conversation depuis le début de l'année. Elles riaient et elles plaisaient, leur ravissement éclatant au milieu de la Grande Salle morose.

« Je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte que tu te sentais mise à l'écart, avoua Nono.

_Pourtant tu l'as fait et je peux te dire que je n'ai vraiment pas…

_Attention ! »

Mais l'avertissement de Nono fut inutile. De son coude, en voulant prendre le pot de confiture, la corbeille de toast était tombée sur le sol. En soupirant, la cousine s'accroupie pour ramasser les toasts quelques peu cassés en deux ce qui n'allaient pas ravir ses camarades. Déjà, un rire s'échappait d'eux. Marion comprit qu'elle aura droit à des moqueries en se relevant. Une main prit le dernier toast sur le sol et le lui tendit. Margaret adressa un faible sourire à la cousine qui la remercia. Marion ne s'était pas trompée, lorsqu'elle se releva un grand éclat de rire résonna dans la Grande Salle provenant de la table des verts.

La cousine se rassit à sa place, gardant la tête haute. Des élèves commençaient déjà à quitter la Grande Salle alors qu'elle commençait tout juste son petit-déjeuner. En jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge, elle s'aperçut qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques minutes avant son prochain cours de Métamorphose. Plusieurs autres élèves quittaient leur table et bientôt ce fut une masse d'élèves qui quittaient la Grande Salle en courant.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? » S'étonna Marion.

Nono se pressa de sortir de table et l'entraîna dans la foule d'élèves qui se pressait pour sortir du Hall dans la petite cour. Ils se rassemblèrent tous autour de cette cour pavée échangeant des regards étonnés. Marion cherchait à se frayer un chemin lorsqu'elle releva la tête. Plus grande qu'une majorité d'élèves, elle eut toute la vue dont elle avait besoin pour voir le professeur Trelawney qui enseignait la Divination effondrer sur ses valises. Rusard, le concierge, lui apportait ses dernières affaires, miss. Teigne miaulant de plaisir à ses côtés. Bien que considérée comme folle par ses élèves qui n'avaient aucune considération pour ses cours absurdes, ils regardaient tous avec pitié ce spectacle. Le cœur serré, Marion vit Ombrage sortir du château et s'avancer dans la petite cour, vêtue tout de rose, une nouvelle robe pourpre en coton et un nœud encore plus ridicule que les autres dans ses cheveux. Avec un petit sourire fier et satisfait, elle s'approcha du professeur Trelawney en annonçant qu'elle était relevée de ses fonctions. Choqués, les élèves s'agitèrent mais aucun ne bougea de peur de se frotter au crapaud rose qui souriait encore plus en entendant leurs vociférations. Un nouveau silence se fit. Un silence qui ne fut brisé que par les sanglots du professeur Trelawney ce qui semblait insupportable pour les élèves. Ses sanglots grinçaient à leurs oreilles telle une fourchette que l'on aurait raclée contre une assiette.

« Depuis seize ans, je vis et j'enseigne ici… sanglotait-elle devant une Ombrage qui ne semblait pas affecter par ses pleurs. S'il vous plaît… vous… Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, s'il vous plaît… »

C'était à ce moment que les élèves comprenaient que les moqueries qu'ils destinaient à leur professeur de Divination étaient une manière d'exprimer malgré eux leur affection pour ce professeur qui les faisait rire tout de même pendant ses cours.

« Bien sûr que si. » Répondit Ombrage en lui désignant un parchemin qui signait le licenciement de Trelawney.

Le professeur McGonagall se fraya un chemin parmi les élèves et coupa la petite cour. Affectueusement, elle prit sa collègue dans ses bras comme une amie qui aurait soutenue une autre amie, comme une bonne personne qui était capable de ressentir de la pitié et de la sympathie. Ombrage dévisagea McGonagall qui ne se priva pas pour lui cracher :

« Il y a un certain nombre de choses que je voudrais dire. »

A ces mots, comme un miracle, les portes du château s'ouvrir sur le professeur Dumbledore. Les élèves observèrent leur directeur, l'espoir renaissant en eux. Il traversa la petite cour de la même façon que McGonagall et ordonna à sa collègue de retourner à l'intérieur dans ses appartements. Soudain éblouie, Trelawney adressa un grand sourire de gratitude au directeur tandis que le professeur McGonagall la ramenait à l'intérieur. Rusard, derrière, soupira en prenant les valises qu'il venait de descendre.

« Dois-je vous rappeler, Dumbledore, que d'après le décret numéro vingt-trois de la restriction…

_Vous avez le droit de renvoyer mes employés, la coupa-t-il agacé. Mais vous n'avez pas le droit de les expulsez de ce château, ce pouvoir appartient au directeur. »

Sur ces mots, il abandonna Ombrage et tous les élèves qui observaient la Grande Inquisitrice avec des regards haineux. Près de Marion, quelqu'un la repoussa d'un geste précipité. En se retournant, elle aperçut les cheveux bruns et la frêle silhouette de Potter qui courait après le professeur Dumbledore. Tous les élèves sur son passage l'observèrent comme un objet désirable. Ils avaient la vérité devant leurs yeux depuis le début et ils avaient tenté de la chercher pendant tout ce temps.

* * *

><p>Léa marchait dans la neige cherchant quelque chose du regard. Avec elle, Louise et Romilda se serraient pour lutter contre le froid qui s'était abattu sur l'Écosse. Antoine et Colin marchaient en tête du petit groupe, une main en guise de visière pour réussir à reconnaître les boutiques de Pré-au-Lard. La neige était tombée voilà de cela deux jours et recouvrait entièrement l'enceinte de l'école d'un léger voile qui ne tarderait pas à s'épaissir.<p>

« J'ai trouvé ! » S'écria Colin en courant vers une petite ruelle.

Léa observa la ruelle à l'abri des flocons de neige et des regards indiscrets. Les amis s'aventurèrent à l'intérieur jusqu'à arriver à une petite maisonnette à l'ancienne dont la devanture était décorée d'une tête de sanglier. Ils échangèrent un regard un peu inquiet.

« Bon, on y va. » Décida Antoine en empoignant la poignée et ouvrant la porte avec assurance.

L'intérieur donnait encore moins envie aux Gryffondor d'entrer. Ce pub était très différent des Trois Balais. Le petit comptoir était étonnement sale, les fenêtres opaques de suie et le sol était couvert de poussière. Dans les coins de la pièce, on pouvait observer des minons de poussières qui traînaient sur le plancher de la Tête de Sanglier.

Un vieil homme grisonnant se tenait derrière le comptoir et sans leur en demander plus, il leur désigna un petit escalier assez étroit et branlant. _*Charmant.* _Commenta Louise qui gardait son regard sur les verres dont les résidus étaient aussi visibles que le nez au milieu de la figure. Elle suivit néanmoins les autres qui descendaient dans l'escalier et qui menaient dans un petit espace.

Hermione parut soulagée de les voir arriver. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personne dans la pièce, seul le trio d'Harry, Ron et Hermione, ainsi que Ginny et Michael qui avait emmené quelques Serdaigle avec lui dont Anthony Goldstein, Terry Boot, et les frères Bradley. Hermione leur adressa un regard reconnaissant mêler à un soulagement profond. Ils prirent places près de Ginny et Michael tandis que l'on entendait l'escalier en bois grincer. Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown apparurent à l'entrer de la pièce, une mine de dégoût chacune pour l'endroit choisi. Derrière elles, Cho Chang et Susan Bones descendirent l'escalier et s'installèrent à des places proches des personnes de leur maison. Il fallut attendre encore un peu de temps avant qu'Hannah Abbot suivit d'Ernie Macmillan et de Justin Finch-Fletchley n'arrivent.

« Combien de personne sont censées venir ? Chuchota Harry à Hermione.

_Un certains nombres… » Marmonna-t-elle en soufflant de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit les jumeaux Weasley avec Lee Jordan et Dean Thomas descendre.

Ce dernier semblait s'être débarrassé de Seamus qui continuait à haïr Harry pour ses « mensonges » mais personne n'osa lui demander où était passé le jeune rouge. Il se fit un silence où tous les élèves s'observèrent entre eux, étonnés de se retrouver dans cet endroit avec la peur au fond d'eux de trahir le règlement intérieur. _*Si Ombrage nous découvre… Non, n'y pense pas !* _Se ressaisit Louise qui avait une vue sur la cicatrice dans le dos de la main d'Harry. Enfin, plusieurs autres élèves arrivèrent par l'escalier dont Neville Londubat, Zacharias Smith, et Katy Bell.

Ils entendirent encore un moment, guettant si d'autres élèves arrivaient mais au bout de dix minutes, Hermione se leva en prenant une grande inspiration.

« Bon… euh… Salut ! Fit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Alors vous savez tous pourquoi nous sommes là, il nous faut un professeur. Un bon professeur, crut-elle bon de préciser. Quelqu'un qui a déjà eut à se défendre contre les Forces du Mal.

_Pourquoi ? Demanda d'une voix lasse Zacharias Smith qui bailla volontairement.

_Pourquoi ! S'emporta Ron. Parce que Tu-sais-qui est revenu, pauvre crétin ! »

Cette révélation en fit sursauter quelques uns. Certes, ils doutaient mais aucun n'avait envisagé si cette réalité se révélait exacte. Les doigts de Louise se crispèrent tandis qu'elle froissait sa jupe nerveusement. Sa cousine ne semblait pas affecter par cette révélation ou du moins, elle l'avait sans doute déjà envisagé car malgré son regard peureux, elle paraissait assez détendue. Aussi détendue qu'une personne puisse l'être lorsqu'elle apprenait que le plus grand mage noir était de retour.

« Pfuit ! Mais ça c'est lui qui le dit ! Je voudrais bien savoir où est la preuve ! » Balança Zacharias qui ne paraissait pas convaincu.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Harry que le Poufsouffle venait de désigner. Ils attendirent avec espoir qu'il ne leur révèle enfin la vérité. Leur soif de savoir était à son comble lorsqu'ils le virent se lever.

« Je ne suis pas venu pour ça, annonça Harry en faisant retomber les espoirs de tous. Ceux qui sont venus pour ça peuvent partir tout de suite. »

Sur ces mots, il commença à rassembler ses affaires pour quitter la pièce alors qu'Hermione le suppliait de rester.

« C'est vrai que tu peux faire apparaître un Patronus ? »

Ils se retournèrent tous. Au fond de la pièce, discrète, presque invisible, Luna Lovegood se tenait debout. Personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué comme personne ne s'intéressait jamais à elle ou seulement pour lui voler ses affaires. Il y eut de nouveau un silence pendant qu'ils reportaient leur attention sur Harry qui semblait s'être immobilisé.

« Oui, je l'ai vu. » Répondit à sa place Hermione avec un sourire admiratif pour son ami.

Léa écarquilla les yeux, impressionnée, et ne pu retenir une expression admirative à son tour. Le Patronus, le sortilège qui symbolisait l'espoir et l'accomplissement d'un sorcier. Un sortilège qui signifiait tant pour eux lorsqu'ils voyaient ceux de leur parent.

« Et il a tué un Basilic ! Lança Neville. Avec l'épée de Gryffondor qui est chez Dumbledore.

_En troisième année, il a réussi à repousser une centaine de Détraqueurs, se leva à son tour Ron.

_Et l'an dernier, il s'est battu contre Vous-savez-qui en personne ! » Termina Hermione.

Les élèves étaient désormais subjugués, charmés par toutes ces paroles et ces prouesses. Désormais, ils avaient du mal à comparer Harry, élève de Gryffondor à Ombrage, professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. La différence leur semblait tellement évidente. A quoi servaient donc les théories que leur enseignait Ombrage s'ils ne pouvaient jamais exercer les sortilèges appris ?

« Euh… tout ça semble vraiment génial quand on le raconte comme ça… Marmonna Harry modeste. Mais c'est souvent un coup de chance, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais les trois quart du temps et… »

Hermione voulut protester mais il la pria de s'arrêter afin qu'il puisse enfin s'exprimer comme il l'aurait voulu depuis le début de l'année.

« Lorsque vous utilisez ces sortilèges ce n'est pas la même chose qu'à l'école où l'on peut recommencer si l'on rate. Dehors… lorsque vous êtes sur le point de mourir ou de voir un ami mourir sous vos yeux… ça, vous ne savez pas ce que c'est. »

Ils semblaient tous absorbés par ses paroles parce qu'elles étaient tellement vraies. Combien de fois avaient-ils négligé leur devoir et raté leur examen sur un sortilège par manque de travail ? Combien de fois avaient-ils tenté le même sortilège avant de pouvoir enfin y arriver ? Léa sentait sa baguette contre elle dans sa poche. Elle avait toujours eu une confiance absolue en elle mais elle n'avait encore jamais imaginé que les efforts devaient aussi venir d'elle. Si un sortilège fonctionnait c'était parce que le sorcier et sa baguette avaient travaillé ensembles.

« Tu as raison… Avoua Hermione. C'est vrai, on ne le sait pas et c'est justement pour ça qu'on a besoin de toi si on veut avoir une chance de vaincre V… Voldemort. »

Ce nom interdit les fit sursautés de nouveau de frayeur. Ils prenaient soudain conscience de ce qui les entourait. Ils voyaient déjà leur avenir corrompu et détruit par lui. Toutes pièces semblèrent s'assembler dans leurs esprits : l'évasion massive des Mangemorts à Azkaban, la crise qui faisait surface, la mort de Cédric Diggory… Léa semblait être apaisée malgré cette peur qui l'avait saisi car enfin elle pouvait tourner la page et en finir avec cette terrible nuit où Harry avait rapporté le corps du Poufsouffle.

Harry observa un long moment les mines effrayées de tous avant de donner son accord pour leur donner des cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal supplémentaires. Si Ombrage refusait de les entraîner et ne jurait que par la théorie, ils s'entraîneraient eux-mêmes avec un professeur qui était peut-être plus jeune, mais qui semblait avoir déjà de l'expérience.

« Voilà… on vous propose de vous inscrire sur une liste si ces cours vous intéresseraient. » Proposa Hermione en se levant.

Elle passa un regard parmi tous les élèves comme pour les mettre au défi. Ce furent les jumeaux Weasley qui se levèrent en premier pour inscrire leur nom. Puis ils se levèrent tous pour suivre cet exemple et marquer chacun à leur tour leur nom sur cette liste. Une fois que tous fussent passés, Harry se retourna vers eux et leur adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

« On vous préviendra pour le premier entraînement une fois que nous aurons trouvé un endroit pour nous entraîner. Si quelqu'un a une idée ?

_Une salle dans le château ? Proposa Dean.

_Non, il nous faut un endroit où l'on serait sûr qu'Ombrage ne puisse pas nous découvrir.

_La Cabane Hurlante ? Hasarda Ginny.

_C'est trop petit.

_La Forêt Interdite ?

_Trop dangereux. »

Ils explorèrent toutes les options mais à la fin, il leur sembla que Poudlard avait été conçu pour interdire n'importe quel groupe de s'entraîner en douce. Ils finirent par tous remonter les escaliers et sortirent de la Tête du Sanglier en groupe après avoir remercier le dirigeant du pub.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fera si Ombrage nous découvre ? Demanda Ginny sur une voix craintive.

_Oh… On s'en fiche ! » Répliqua Hermione qui semblait déjà toute excitée.

* * *

><p>Sur le terrain de Quidditch, Louise se tenait dans sa tenue de poursuiveuse, raide par le froid qui les frappait. Ginny et Katie Bell semblaient avoir elles aussi du mal à se détendre sur leur balai par ce froid. Lentement, les membres glacés par la neige et le vent, elles se firent quelques passes pour s'échauffer.<p>

« Avec plus d'énergie, s'il vous plaît. » Leur recommanda Harry en passant.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour juger de leur travail alors qu'elles tentaient vainement de se réchauffer mais il leur semblait que leur tenue gardait le froid pour les paralysées encore plus. Les mains de Louise étaient comme des menottes gourdes dans le froid et bientôt elle eut du mal à sentir ses doigts lorsqu'elle recevait le Souafle. Puis le capitaine finit par les laisser travailler pour aller s'occuper des deux batteurs, Fred et George Weasley qui tapaient avec énergie un Cognard se le renvoyant chacun à leur tour.

Le Souafle siffla aux oreilles de Louise lorsqu'il lui passa près de l'oreille. Ralentie par le froid et le vent qui lui sifflait violement dans les oreilles et l'obligeait à incliner son balai pour le maintenir immobile dans les airs, le Souafle venait de lui passer tout près.

« Excuse-moi, dit Katy.

_Non, c'est moi. » La rassura Louise en faisant un demi tour sur son balai.

Elle fila à travers le vent glacé de l'hiver et ramassa le Souafle dans l'herbe gelée. Mêmes ses gants n'arrivaient pas à la protéger du froid. _*S'il fait ce temps-là lors notre match contre Serdaigle ça va être lamentable.* _Songea Louise. Elle revint vers ses deux coéquipières et envoya le Souafle à Ginny qui le passa à Katy et qui le renvoya à Louise. Elles firent ainsi plusieurs passes jusqu'à ce qu'elles se sentent d'attaque pour le criss-cross qui consistait à traverser le terrain en se faisant des passes. Une seule règle : une fois sa passe faite, il fallait suivre la balle et passer derrière la personne à qui on avait fait la passe pour ensuite filer afin de l'avoir de nouveau. C'était un exercice classique où la rapidité était exigée qui pouvait servir en contre-attaque lors d'un match. Les gradins étaient vides ce qui pouvait s'expliquer par le froid qui s'était abattue car d'habitude ceux-ci abritaient toujours quelques personnes, soient des passionnés de Quidditch, soient des Serpentard en manque de distraction. Et malgré la température, il fallait bien reconnaître que cela faisait du bien à l'équipe d'être seule sur le terrain pour s'entraîner. A la fin de l'entraînement, ils redescendirent tous, satisfaits de leur travail.

« Pour les cours… Commença Harry mal à l'aise devant eux. Euh… ce sera dans une salle que Neville a trouvée… Rendez-vous ce soir après le banquet au septième étage, devant le tableau de Barnabas le Follet… celui qui tente d'apprendre la danse classique à des trolls, d'accord ? »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête un peu étonnés car dans ce couloir, il n'y avait rien mis à part quelques salles de cours abandonnées.

« Quelqu'un vous attendra normalement mais… essayer de ne pas vous y rendre directement après le banquet, leur précisa-t-il. Essayer de vous promener, vérifier bien que vous n'êtes pas suivis et… bref, soyez vigilants. »

Ils hochèrent la tête avec entrain, se promettant de ne pas trahir cette confiance qu'il leur accordait. Le cœur de Louise battait d'excitation mélangé à de la frayeur mais l'idée d'imaginer le professeur Ombrage dupée lui plaisait. Le Ministère voulait donc jouer ? Le Ministère voulait les encadrer ? Le Ministère avait donc peut qu'ils se rebellent ? A Poudlard de rire à présent.


	66. La Brigade Inquisitoriale

**Chapitre 64 : La Brigade Inquisitoriale**

Pauline et Marie ricanaient toutes les deux en prenant l'initiative de reprendre du flanc au chocolat que Guyddo avait préparé. La conversation autour de la table était sérieuse du côté des adultes mais les deux fillettes ne s'en souciaient guère car le flanc au chocolat était beaucoup plus intéressant que la politique, les journaux, la crise économique, et ce mage noir dont elles entendaient tellement parlé. D'ailleurs elles n'avaient jamais compris qui était « Tu-sais-qui » parce qu'elles savaient de quelle personne leurs parents pouvaient parler.

« Au début, je croyais que mon papa parlait du monsieur qui travaille avec lui, souffla Marie à sa cousine Pauline qui avait la bouche couverte de chocolat. Parce que mon papa il dit que c'est qu'un crétin qui ne sait rien foutre de ses dix doigts. Il dit aussi que c'est qu'un petit bon à rien, fils à papa.

_Moi je crois qu'il parle de la vieille Lockwood chez qui on est allé manger. Elle ressemble à squelette alors je pense que c'est pour ça qu'ils ne l'appellent pas, elle fait peur, répondit Pauline en s'essuyant avec sa serviette.

_Je ne sais pas, tu sais que ma maman dit qu'on ne devrait pas se soucier de ça. Elle préfère que j'aille jouer dans ma chambre quand c'est comme ça.

_Moi, je n'aime pas jouer toute seule alors à chaque fois je vais avec ma maman parce que mon papa il travaille mais maintenant j'en ai marre parce qu'avec ma maman on joue toujours au roi du silence. »

La petite fille posa un coude boudeur sur la table avant d'avoir une idée. Elle attira Marie et lui confia le nouveau jeu qu'elle venait de trouver : espionner les parents. Justement, ceux-là discutaient toujours sévèrement des évènements avec inquiétude.

« S'il est vraiment revenu, il faudrait peut-être bouger, proposa Mrs. Gadish.

_Non, non, surtout pas ! C'est vrai que notre famille est considérée comme une famille qui ne se mêle jamais aux guéguerres entre Sangs Purs et Sangs Impurs mais si nous déménageons, cela risquerait de les attirer vers nous.

_Alors on fait quoi ?

_Rien, ce serait la meilleure chose à faire tant que rien n'est sûr. On vit normalement et on refuse comme Didier toute offre pour les Forces du Mal. A ce propos, il t'a vraiment lâché ce Selwyn ?

_Oui, oui, je ne le revois plus au Ministère. Il a sûrement fini par comprendre.

_C'est très bien, c'est que l'on devra tous faire si on nous propose une quelconque offre même pour de l'argent, une protection pour notre famille… rien ! Même si la crise nous touche, on n'accepte rien. »

L'ordre avait été donné. Ils ne prendraient aucun parti dans cette guerre et n'accepterait rien de personne. Il resterait comme ils l'ont toujours été, solidaire entre eux avec leur famille.

* * *

><p>Juliette et Inézia passaient dans le Hall lorsqu'elles remarquèrent un nouveau cadre accroché sur le mur. Elles s'approchèrent donc pour y lire :<p>

**_Décret d'éducation N°25_**

_Tout groupe ou association d'élèves sans l'accord de la Grande Inquisitrice sera désormais dissous et sévèrement puni. D'autre part, ceux qui voudraient rejoindre la Brigade Inquisitoriale peuvent se présenter au bureau de la Grande Inquisitrice._

Juliette et Inézia s'étaient toutes les deux arrêtées sur les mots « Brigade Inquisitoriale », curieuses de savoir ce que cela signifiait. Un groupe ?

« Pourquoi ce décret ? Demanda Inézia avec un soupir las.

_T'as pas remarqué ? S'étonna Juliette. Il y en a pleins qui se font des messes basses dans les couloirs, apparemment ils se donnent rendez-vous quelque part. Je n'en sais pas plus parce que personne n'en parle. C'est très fermé et même Louise et Léa ont esquivé mes questions.

_Ça conspire, ça conspire. » Devina Inézia.

Elles jetèrent encore des regards interrogateurs au nouveau décret puis finirent par descendre dans les cachots. Elles sursautèrent lorsqu'elles croisèrent quelqu'un. Adrian Pucey, un Serpentard, elles n'avaient donc rien à craindre. Les deux amies regardèrent un peu autour encore pour vérifier que personne ne les suivait. Après avoir pris cette assurance, elles entrèrent enfin dans leur salle commune. Le tableau qui coulissa pour les laisser passer, leur donna un accès à une salle remplie de monde. Les Serpentard s'étaient tous rassemblés, une heure précise avait été donnée. Les deux jeunes filles se hâtèrent de se frayer un chemin à travers la foule de verts qui discutaient entre eux. Ils avaient tous hâte d'entendre le discours qui allait être prononcé et qui définirait la position des Serpentard.

« Ah, vous voilà ! S'exclama Drago qui était le centre de ce rassemblement. Il était temps. »

Pansy se trouvait assise sur un fauteuil près du blondinet qui souriait. Son grand sourire n'annonçait jamais quelque chose de bon mais ni Juliette, ni Inézia, ne doutaient de lui. Elles avaient une entière confiance en Malefoy comme une quasi majorité des Serpentard qui pouvaient le suivre aveuglément.

« Cette petite association est à coup sûr menée par Potter et ses chiens qui croient tous ses mensonges ! Commença-t-il. Bientôt ils nous empêcheront d'étudier correctement. Ils empêcheront les Sangs Purs d'avoir une éducation digne de leur rang. Nous devons aider la Grande Inquisitrice à combattre contre cette rébellion d'élèves qui détruiront l'instruction. »

Les Serpentard approuvaient avec des hochements de tête répétés comme des robots programmés pour uniquement acquiescer. _*Ils n'ont donc aucune pensée ?* _S'étonnait Marion à qui cette attitude choquait. _*Ils vont suivre Drago et s'engager dans la Brigade Inquisitoriale ? Ils sont tous idiots ou quoi ? Qui pourrait croire à ce discours absurde ?* _

« Viens, on y va ! L'entraîna Juliette derrière elle en la poussant. On s'engage dans la Brigade Inquisitoriale, allez ! »

D'un geste, Marion se dégagea et laissa sa cousine passer devant elle avec une expression étonnée. Elle finit par continuer son chemin, Inézia sur ses talons. Bientôt, Claude s'avança lui aussi avec Théodore que Nono ne quittait pas, et aveuglée elle le suivit aussi avant que la cousine n'eut le temps de l'en dissuader. Autour d'elle, ils se levèrent tous pour applaudir et acclamer ce discours. Ils affirmèrent tous de ne pas décevoir la Grande Inquisitrice et au milieu de tout ce vacarme, Marion applaudissait faiblement malgré elle.

« Il faut nous présenter au bureau de la Grande Inquisitrice, annonça Drago. Est-ce qu'il y en a qui serait partant pour faire parti de la Brigade Inquisitoriale ? »

Il y eut un tumulte d'enthousiasme avec une agitation certaine dans laquelle Marion fut secouée de tous les côtés par tous les verts qui levaient les bras et criaient leur approbation. Au premier rang, Juliette semblait partante et prête à se rendre sur le champ dans le bureau d'Ombrage. Lisa ne quittait Claude d'une semelle, satisfaite de le trouver seul. Elle lui prit la main et la leva pour montrer leur approbation à tous les deux comme une équipe soudée.

« C'est triste, hein ? Murmura Margaret à la cousine qui se retourna surprise d'entendre quelqu'un de son avis. Absurde, n'est-ce pas ?

_Oui, je ne comprends pas. Ma cousine est…

_Elle a beaucoup changé. » Termina-t-elle à sa place.

Marion hocha la tête en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet vers Margaret. Pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ? La cousine aimait beaucoup sa maison et pour rien au monde elle n'aurait changé mais il lui fallait bien reconnaître qu'elle accordait à très peu de personne sa confiance. Nono, même si elles s'étaient réconciliées, suivait aveuglément Théodore qui lui suivait Drago. Claude ? Marion n'était jamais sûre de rien avec lui, il était lunatique, incontrôlable et jamais elle n'arrivait à savoir vraiment ce qu'il pensait. Lisa était prête à décrocher la Lune pour lui plaire et le suivait volontiers. De même que pour Daphné qui ne quittait jamais sa grande amie. Crabbe et Goyle étaient les gardes du corps de Drago, ils le suivaient aisément. Blaise… ? Blaise était Blaise. Il allait où bon lui semblait, il ne se souciait que de sa personne et par conséquent suivait si cela pouvait lui rapporter quelque chose de personnel. Pansy était folle amoureuse de Drago depuis des années et la cousine se demandait même si elle ne l'était pas depuis le jour où elle était née. Millicent suivait pour se fondre dans le groupe et être intégrée. Quant aux autres, il était difficile de les aborder et par conséquent, de savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient bien penser.

Marion hésitait donc à remettre sa confiance en Margaret. Elle pesait le pour et le contre dans sa tête tandis que le discours de Drago continuait, animant les Serpentard. Margaret était quelqu'un d'assez complexe dans l'esprit de la cousine. Elle ne l'avait jamais aimé et ne l'appréciait toujours pas. Mais d'un côté Marion savait bien qu'il y avait peu de personne qu'elle réussissait à apprécier tant sa jalousie lui dévorait l'âme. Margaret était aussi quelqu'un à qui il était difficile d'accorder sa confiance puisqu'elle était tout de même partie en centre de désintoxication pendant quatre années. Son retour ne l'avait pas enchanté et il lui semblait que Kesla Morrinstale et Erin Took, les deux meilleures amies de Margaret, étaient de son avis. Meilleures amies, hein ? Marion les soupçonnait de ne parler à Margaret que dans leurs intérêts.

« Viens, j'aimerais te parler… en privé. » Précisa Margaret en prenant le poignet de la jeune fille.

Visiblement, Marion n'avait pas son mot à dire. Margaret ne sembla pas tenir compte de son avis et cela agaça la cousine. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée d'être traînée comme un chien derrière son maître. Elle protesta parce qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de suivre Margaret, surtout si c'était pour lui parler. Mais cette dernière insista et resserra son emprise sur le poignet de la jeune fille. Elles traversèrent le portrait qui gardait l'entrée de leur salle commune et lorsqu'il se referma les cris des Serpentard disparurent. Dans les cachots, Margaret ne s'arrêta pas et emmena la jeune fille plus loin dans le fond des sous-sols. Marion continuait à se démener pour l'obliger à relâcher son emprise.

« Ça suffit ! S'énerva finalement la cousine qui en avait assez.

_Ecoute-moi, la pria-t-elle en la rattrapant. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi juste te dire quelque chose. »

_*Elle va me déclarer sa flamme ?* _

« Je connais beaucoup de monde ici… »

_*Ah non, elle va se la jouer Miss je suis trop populaire !*_

« … et je connais Morag qui est l'une de tes amies, je crois ?

_Oui… Acquiesça-t-elle.

_Elle m'a parlé d'une association d'élèves qui se réuniraient quelque part dans un lieu secret… »

_*Oh bah ça me semble fascinant… Je me demande si elle n'a pas continué à consommer ?*_

« … et elle m'a demandé si j'aimerais en faire parti pour lutter contre Ombrage…

_Lutter contre Ombrage ? Bordel mais vous êtes tous fous ici ! Eux avec leur discours de résistance et toi avec tes idées farfelues… Tu n'aurais pas recommencé à… »

Elle s'arrêta là. Un instant, elle avait savouré l'idée d'enfoncer Margaret dans son passé mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle était incapable de blesser quelqu'un quand elle vit les yeux de la jeune femme s'assombrirent.

« Enfin… désolé mais c'est que je… je vous trouve tous un peu bizarre, on se croirait en guerre. J'ai l'impression qu'il faut choisir son camp de résistance.

_Peut-être parce qu'on est en guerre, suggéra Margaret. Tu lis quel journal au juste ?

_La Gazette du Sorcier, comme tout le monde.

_Ah bon ? En guerre, on est plutôt discret quand on est cerné par ses ennemis du coup, il est normal que personne n'attire l'attention en société mais tu devrais demander à Luna un exemplaire de son Chicaneur.

_A Luna ? Loufoca ? Ricana Marion.

_Elle-même. » Acquiesça Margaret.

La cousine ne répondit pas et lança un long regard étonné à la verte. _*Si je récapitule. Je me trouve dans les sous-sols avec Margaret la droguée comme compagnie, personne ne sait où je me trouve et personne ne peut m'entendre si je crie, des fois que Margaret la droguée n'est un bug du cerveau à force de consommer. Et cette Margaret me propose, si j'ai bien compris, de me joindre à elle pour rejoindre une association secrète ? Trop génial ! On se croirait dans un de mes livres !* _

« Cette association secrète… Commença Marion. Elle comprend qui au juste ?

_Un bon nombre d'élèves… Réfléchit Margaret. Mais hormis Morag, je ne sais pas elle n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus. Mais regarde un peu cette bande d'abrutis qui vont tous rejoindre le bureau d'Ombrage ! Tu veux être une des servantes de Drago et le suivre dans tout ce qu'il dit ? Parce que j'ai bien remarqué que tout le monde se moque de Crabbe et Goyle mais personne ne fait mieux qu'eux ! Au fond, vous êtes tous ses gardes du corps. Pansy la première qui lui tourne autour comme un pigeon dont il se sert dès qu'il en a besoin. J'ai bien remarqué qu'il peut être très gentil le Drago mais seulement quand il a besoin d'un service. »

Marion hochait la tête. C'était un tout autre discours que ce qu'elle avait l'habitude d'entendre. D'ordinaire, on ne favorisait pas vraiment la réflexion à Serpentard c'était plutôt dans un genre : « J'ai un idée, on fait comme je le pense. Toi, tu te tais, t'essaie d'être parfaite et irréprochable, et tu suis. »

« J'irais demander à Loufoca un exemplaire du Chicaneur, répondit-elle après réflexion. Je préfère d'abord y réfléchir à cette association d'élèves.

_D'accord, je comprends. J'attendrai ta réponse de toute façon. » Lui promit-elle.

* * *

><p>Léa était absorbée par la pièce. Une pièce avec tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour s'entraîner, c'était assez impressionnant. Elle avait d'abord pensé que Poudlard ne possédait aucun endroit qui aurait permis à des élèves de travailler secrètement mais elle devait avoué quand voyant cette pièce, Poudlard réagissait et les incitait à se défendre et à se rebeller.<p>

« La Salle-Sur-Demande, avait dévoilé Hermione. Elle n'apparaît sur aucune carte, c'est une pièce secrète qui n'apparaît que lorsque l'on en a vraiment besoin et elle contient toujours ce l'on cherche. »

Cela faisait bien deux semaines qu'ils s'entraînaient. Ils avaient déjà vu le sortilège de désarmement « Expelliarmus » qu'elle avait considéré comme acquis depuis des années, mais elle s'était bien vite rendue compte que sans entraînements répétitifs tout ce dont elle croyait acquis disparaissait. Harry était un professeur remarquable. Au début, ils avaient tous senti qu'il était mal à l'aise et qu'il ne savait pas très bien par où commencer. Mais lorsqu'il avait commencé à sentir que tous l'attendaient et étaient prêts à le suivre, il avait alors commencé à leur donner des cours assez simple, ludique et efficace. Pendant la première semaine de leurs entraînements, ils avaient convenu que leur mode de réunion n'était pas pratique, ni discret. Leurs messes basses dans les couloirs en attiraient forcément plus d'un curieux et avec la Brigade Inquisitoriale, ils leur avaient fallu trouver un moyen de se prévenir sans attirer l'attention. Hermione avait eu l'idée d'ensorcelé un gallion pour chaque membre dont les chiffres, qui indiquaient habituellement la date de la fabrication du gallion, donnaient désormais la date et l'heure de la prochaine réunion. Ils seraient ainsi tous avertis sans indiscrétion grâce à cette méthode simple. Le gallion se mettrait à chauffer lorsque les élèves recevraient l'information.

Suite à cela, ils avaient tous suggéré de trouver un nom à leur association. Ce fut après un entraînement qu'ils s'étaient tous installés pour débattre du nom qui allait être choisi. Cho Chang avait proposé comme première idée « L'Association de Défense » avec comme initiale AD. Puis Ginny avait repris cette idée en ce servant des initiales pour former « L'Armée de Dumbledore ». Et ils étaient tous tombés d'accord puisque le Ministère semblait craindre leur directeur. L'AD était né.

Harry passait justement parmi ses camarades qui s'entraînaient sur le sortilège d'Attraction, ce jour-ci. Léa s'activait à pointer sa baguette sur un coussin à quelques distances d'elle. Ce n'était un secret pour personne, la cousine ne savait pas utiliser ce sortilège. Elle n'avait jamais réussi et avait même fini par l'abandonner définitivement, ce qui justifiait son Troll qu'elle avait eu pour l'examen de ce sortilège par le professeur Flitwick.

« Accio ! » Appela-t-elle d'une voix peu enthousiaste.

Harry se hâta d'intervenir lorsqu'il vit la moue que tira la jeune fille. Elle détestait ne pas réussir lorsqu'elle s'en donnait les moyens. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée de ne pas arriver à produire ce sortilège malgré tous ses efforts.

« Tu es trop distraite, lui expliqua Harry.

_On me le dis souvent.

_Eh bien justement ! Corrige-toi ! Tu dois te concentrer sur l'objet en question, le voir dans ta tête. Là, c'est assez simple parce que tu l'as devant toi mais tu dois vraiment te le matérialiser dans ton esprit et imaginer le mouvement qu'il va faire lorsqu'il viendra vers toi. C'est une question de mentale.

_D'accord, je vais… »

Il était malheureusement déjà parti pour accourir vers Cho Chang. _*J'en connais un qui n'est insensible au charme de Cho, dis donc.* _Commenta la cousine dans sa tête avant de vider complètement son esprit pour se concentrer sur ce satané coussin qui restait à sa place. Harry venait de lui dire qu'elle était trop distraite et qu'elle devait se concentrer. Qu'est-ce que faisait Léa après ce conseil ? Elle restait distraite.

* * *

><p>« Convocation ! Criait Drago dans les couloirs. Marion, convocation chez la Grande Inquisitrice !<p>

_Pourquoi ?

_T'as pas lu le nouveau décret ? »

La cousine retint un soupir. Sans arrêt les conversations tournaient autour des nouveaux décrets accrochés au mur du Hall. Combien de décret Ombrage allait-elle encore éditer ? Drago lui donna sa convocation en arborant fièrement son insigne de « Brigade Inquisitoriale ». Marion passa un revue le morceau de parchemin qui lui annonçait d'une manière solennelle qu'elle était convoquée dans le bureau de la Grande Inquisitrice. _*Faisons une danse de joie, voyons !* _Songea-t-elle amèrement. A sa gauche, Nono et Théodore se roulaient une pelle mémorable, chacun portant l'insigne de la Brigade Inquisitoriale. A sa droite, Lisa tentait encore vainement de capter l'attention de Claude qui poussa un long soupir. Les cheveux de la jeune fille furent soulevés par ce profond soupir, ce qui eut le mérite de lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'ennuyait. Tous deux portaient aussi un insigne de la Brigade Inquisitoriale. Juliette et Inézia arrivaient vers la cousine avec un grand sourire fier qui était dû à leur insigne de la Brigade Inquisitoriale. _*Je suis entourée de cette brigade à ce que je vois… Faisons une danse de joie, enfin !* _

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas de badge ? » S'étonna Juliette.

_*Quel mensonge j'invente ? Ombrage a refusé ma candidature ? J'étais malade ce jour-là ? Un doxy m'a mordu sauvagement au doigt et je serai morte si un beau garçon ne m'avait pas porté sur ses larges et puissantes épaules jusqu'à l'infirmerie ? Ou alors je lui dis clairement qu'ils font tous pitié avec leur badge de la Brigade Inquisitoriale et qu'ils me font chier !* _

« Je n'ai pas envie de me mêler à tout ça, prétexta-t-elle. Je préfère me concentrer sur mes Buses. Maintenant je sais que mon éducation est entre de bonnes de mains ! » Lança-t-elle en cachant son ironie.

Cela ne sembla pas du tout charmer Juliette qui arqua un sourcil d'étonnement avant de lui tourner le dos. Marion siffla d'agacement. _*Elle m'énerve vraiment quand elle fait sa diva Miss moi j'ai des grands airs ! Me tourner le dos comme ça… Pfuit ! Une vraie gamine parfois, en fait. Pauvre Juliette, je viens seulement de m'apercevoir que tu n'es finalement pas parfaite.* _Sur ses mauvaises pensées, la jeune fille laissa ses camarades et se leva pour rejoindre le bureau d'Ombrage. Sur sa convocation, il y avait marqué qu'elle devait s'y rendre d'urgence. Après avoir remonté tout le parc, Marion traversa le Hall où elle s'arrêta devant le mur pour observer tous les nouveaux décrets.

Décret d'éducation N°26 : Aucune musique n'est autorisée dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Décret d'éducation N°27 : Les produits Weasley sont interdis dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Décret d'éducation N°28 : Une tenue correcte et bienséante est obligatoire dans l'enceinte de l'école.

La cousine remarqua enfin le nouveau décret parmi tous les autres lorsqu'elle les eut tous passé en revue.

**_Décret d'éducation N°29_**

_Chaque élève sera interrogé sur ses activités illicites._

Marion s'engagea ensuite dans les couloirs du château jusqu'à arriver au bureau, connaissant désormais la raison de sa convocation. Une longue file d'élèves attendait devant la porte, chuchotant d'inquiétude. Elle aperçut Morag qui se détachait parmi les autres car malgré qu'ils semblaient tous un peu tendus, elle était la seule à lancer des regards à la ronde.

« Ah Marion ! Fit-elle en sursautant. Ça va ?

_Oui, oui, et toi ? T'as l'air un peu tendu, non ?

_Un peu… Marmonna-t-elle en jetant un regard à la porte du bureau. Tu crois qu'on est convoqué pour quoi ?

_Pour qu'elle nous interroge sur nos activités illicites ». Répondit la cousine avec un sourire moqueur.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit, faisant sursauter Morag un grand coup. Toute tremblante, elle s'avança jusqu'à entrer dans le bureau de la Grande Inquisitrice qui l'accueillit avec un énorme sourire hypocrite.

Marion dû encore attendre quelques heures durant lesquelles d'autres élèves arrivèrent avec leur convocation. Les premiers arrivés passèrent un à un jusqu'à ce qu'enfin son tour soit venu. La cousine monta les marches qui menaient au bureau, le regard comme hypnotisé par le sourire rayonnant d'hypocrisie d'Ombrage.

« Bonjour miss. Clerwood, l'invita-t-elle en refermant la porte. Voulez-vous une tasse de thé ?

_Euh… Oui, merci. » Accepta-t-elle.

Le professeur lui désigna une chaise en face de son bureau où la jeune fille s'installa. Autour d'elle, le bureau avait étonnamment changé depuis l'époque du professeur Maugrey. La peinture blanche avait été remplacée par du rose pourpre et toutes les étagères que possédait Fol Œil avaient disparu pour laisser place à des assiettes de collection en porcelaine. Chacune de ces assiettes accrochées au mur avait un chat peint au centre. L'atmosphère était d'ailleurs un peu spéciale. Au lieu d'un calme certain dans un bureau, tous les chats miaulaient paisiblement.

Ombrage apporta une tasse de thé à son élève avant de prendre place en face de celle-ci, derrière son bureau. La jeune fille prit machinalement la cuillère qu'elle tourna dans le breuvage encore chaud. Face à elle, Ombrage l'observait avec un sourire satisfait.

« Alors, Marion… Je peux t'appeler Marion ?

_Euh… oui, oui, acquiesça la jeune fille surprise.

_Bien, je trouve que c'est plus agréable, comme ça. Et rien de mieux qu'une tasse de thé pour une longue discussion.

_Oui, oui… marmonna-t-elle mal à l'aise en tournant toujours sa cuillère dans la tasse.

_Il va refroidir, dit soudainement Ombrage.

_Pardon ?

_Votre thé, je disais qu'il allait refroidir si vous ne le buvez pas rapidement.

_Ah oui… Euh… oui… Je vais le boire, oui, oui. »

Pour éviter toutes autres questions de ce genre qui étaient pour le moins étranges, la cousine posa enfin sa cuillère pour avaler une gorgée du thé. Les épaules d'Ombrage semblèrent se détendre et elle arbora de nouveau un sourire satisfait.

« Bien, alors Marion, tu te plais à Poudlard ?

_Oui, oui, acquiesça la jeune fille pas très bavarde.

_Et que penses-tu du nouveau programme d'éducation par le Ministère ? »

Marion termina une nouvelle gorgée de son thé. Elle avait envie de donner son avis, soudainement. Elle avait besoin de parler, de dire ce qu'elle pensait vraiment de tout ceci.

« Je trouve qu'il est ridicule, dit-elle franchement avec une voix pleine d'assurance qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Pourquoi faire uniquement de la théorie ? C'est très bien la théorie mais il faut de tout pour une bonne éducation. Enfin, c'est ce que je pense.

_C'est pour ça que tu ne t'es pas inscrite à la Brigade Inquisitoriale comme tous tes amis ?

_Oui, c'est pour ça. J'en ai assez de devoir choisir mon camp. Est-ce que je suis pour vous et votre enseignement ? Non, parce qu'il est trop spécial et vous nous faites froid dans le dos malgré tout. Vous faites petite fille avec toute votre garde-robe rose mais derrière ça vous faites autoritaire et franchement sévère. »

Ombrage détailla un moment la jeune fille, perdue par toutes ces révélations qui se perdaient dans la conversation et s'éloignaient de ses questions. Marion but une nouvelle gorgée de son thé sentant déjà le fond de sa tasse.

« Et tu… Il y a d'autres élèves qui pensent la même chose que toi ?

_S'il y a d'autres élèves ! S'emporta la cousine. Mais la majorité de l'école le pense ! A part ces abrutis de Serpentard, évidemment ! Attention, je les aime bien mais il faut quand même avouer que pour tous suivre les ordres de monsieur le grand, le sublime Malefoy, ça fait vraiment toutou et je ne veux pas être un mouton.

_D'accord… Marmonna Ombrage. Est-ce que tu fais partie d'une association d'élèves ?

_Non, je préfère rester en dehors de tout ça. Parce qu'on passe nos Buses à la fin de l'année, et ce serait vraiment bête de gâcher ça à cause d'une réforme pitoyable.

_Oui, oui… certainement… Sinon, tu fais partie d'une grande famille. Tu as énormément de cousines et de cousin ici. Tu t'entends bien avec eux ?

_Pas de problème là-dessus, je les aime tous. Bon, c'est vrai que parfois il y en certains qui m'énervent un peu.

_Qui par exemple ?

_Juliette peut être très stupide quand il s'agit de suivre les autres pour se créer une bonne image. Elle suit un peu trop comme s'il y avait un protocole qu'elle devait absolument appliquer. Des fois, j'ai vraiment cette impression.

_Et tu n'as pas l'impression de t'éloigner d'elle par moment ?

_Si, quelques fois si et c'est dommage parce qu'on a le même âge, on était toujours ensembles avant. On aurait dit des jumelles !

_Tu t'éloignes d'elle en te rapprochant des autres élèves qui n'apprécient pas mes méthodes, c'est ça ?

_Pas forcément mais un peu cette année. Après il n'y a pas que ça, des histoires de famille où…

_Oui, oui, bien sûr ! La coupa Ombrage. Mais ces autres élèves dont tu te rapproches, ils forment un groupe c'est ça ?

_Non… Enfin si, ils forment un groupe d'amis dans lequel je n'ai pas envie de m'incruster parce que j'ai aussi mes amis…

_Oui, je me doute mais est-ce qu'ils sont souvent ensembles ? Est-ce que tu les as déjà surpris à conspirer contre le Ministère ?

_Non ou alors ils le font quand je ne suis pas là. Vous savez, ça m'a vraiment étonné quand je me suis aperçue que je pouvais parler à certaines personnes que je n'aimais pas et au finale, je me dis que peut-être je me suis trompée.

_Certaines personnes ? Qui ? Quelle maison ?

_Je pensais à Margaret Urquhart que je n'ai jamais pu supporter et je viens de m'apercevoir qu'elle aussi s'éloigne de Juliette, ce qui nous incite à se parler…

_D'accord mais Margaret est à Serpentard, tu n'as pas d'autres amis qui appartiennent à une autre maison ?

_J'ai bien Morag à Serdaigle, et après il y a mes cousines à Gryffondor mais vous savez je suis quelqu'un de très réservée qui se contente de son petit cercle d'amis et…

_Très bien, très bien, j'en suis heureuse mais tes cousines justement ! Léa et Louise, elles sont souvent avec des Gryffondor, non ?

_Bah… oui, c'est logique elles sont à Gryffondor alors oui c'est vrai.

_Elles sont amies avec des personnes qui n'aiment pas mes méthodes ?

_Bah… je vous dirais que c'est logique aussi puisque elles-mêmes n'aiment pas vos méthodes.

_Et tu sais si elles appartiennent à une association d'élèves qui conspire contre le Ministère ?

_Non et en même temps si Léa était dedans, elle n'est pas très discrète donc elle l'aurait déjà crié sur tous les toits.

_Vraiment ? Demanda Ombrage soudain très intéressée.

_Oui, elle ne sait pas garder sa langue dans sa poche. En revanche, Louise est plus tenace et… Mais parfois quand Léa a une idée, c'est une vraie tête de mule donc je ne sais pas. Ca dépend aussi de son humeur du jour.

_Je te remercie Marion pour ta coopération, tu peux y aller.

_Merci, au revoir ! »

La jeune fille se leva de sa chaise laissant sa tasse de thé vide sur le bureau. Ombrage adressa à son élève un sourire reconnaissant tandis qu'elle terminait de rédiger quelque chose sur une feuille remplie de notes. Marion referma la porte du bureau derrière elle et laissa passer un autre élève à la suite.

* * *

><p>Léa marchait dans les couloirs avec Ginny qui ne cessait de se poser des questions sur Michael. « Je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment amoureuse ? Tu crois qu'il m'aime ? A la réflexion, je ne suis pas amoureuse juste que je l'aime bien. C'est normal tu crois ? En fait oui, à notre âge c'est normal, non ? » La jeune fille observa un instant le tableau de Barnabas le Follet. Les couleurs du tableau étaient essentiellement sombres hormis les tenues de danse classique que portaient les trolls qui essayaient d'apprendre à danser. Soudain, quelqu'un lui rentra dedans sans lui oublier un coup d'épaule.<p>

« Convocation ! Lui cria Claude Lockwood en lui jetant un papier dessus.

_Merci… » Grinça-t-elle.

A la réflexion, elle avait été beaucoup trop gentille avec lui et désormais elle aurait bien aimé répliquer mais il était déjà parti avec son insigne de la Brigade Inquisitoriale qui luisait sur sa robe. En regardant plus attentivement la convocation qu'il lui avait jetée à la figure, la jeune fille fit immédiatement le lien avec le nouveau décret d'éducation.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Ginny.

_Une convocation dans le bureau d'Ombrage, urgent ! Précisa-t-elle en mettant le doigt sur le mort écrit en majuscules.

_Morag n'avait pas dit à la dernière réunion de l'AD qu'elle aussi avait eu une convocation ?

_Si, je vais être interrogé sur mes activités illicites, répondit Léa qui prenait une voix solennelle.

_Enfin on s'est aperçu qu'il fallait t'envoyer à Saint Mangouste ! Ricana son amie.

_Très amusant mais ne t'en fais pas je te dénoncerai comme complice et nous serons réuni toutes les deux pour l'asile.

_Regarde qui voilà… » Marmonna Ginny son humour ayant soudainement tombé.

En regardant près du mur en face du tableau de Barnabas le Follet, la jeune fille aperçue Cho Chang qui passait avec son amie Marietta Edgecombe. Elles passèrent trois fois dans le couloir avant que le mur ne laisse enfin apercevoir une porte qui menait à la Salle-Sur-Demande.

« Elle va encore faire style qu'elle n'arrive pas à jeter le sort pour que Harry vienne l'aider, raconta Ginny. Elle va encore bien l'amadouer avec ses jérémiades sur Cédric et sur tous ses problèmes parce que c'est une fille vraiment malheureuse. C'est quelqu'un à plaindre parce qu'elle n'a pas une vie facile, et patati, et patata…

_Tu t'énerves parce qu'hier Hermione l'a défendu quand t'as commencé à dire que Cho n'était jamais contente.

_Oui, et bien j'avais raison ! Rétorqua-t-elle. Quand on l'écoute, on croirait qu'elle n'a jamais eu un seul moment où elle était heureuse cette fille. Pourtant, l'année dernière quand elle était le centre d'attention au bras de Cédric, elle ne pleurait là ! Alors là, je n'avais vraiment pas l'impression que c'était la plus malheureuse des filles de la Terre. Et elle ne semblait pas s'en faire pour Harry, pourquoi elle est soudainement amoureuse de lui ? Parce que Madame ne savait pas qui aimer, tu comprends elle est tellement malheureuse qu'elle n'a pas le temps d'y réfléchir.

_C'est bon, t'as fini ? Lui lança Léa avec un sourire moqueur. Tu voulais mes conseils tout à l'heure à propos de Michael ? Et bien voici mon conseil : largue Michael et fais comprendre à Harry que tu l'aimes.

_Sauf que je n'aime pas Harry ! S'écria-t-elle aussitôt. C'est juste le meilleur ami de mon frère, je ne…

_Oui, c'est ça. » Ricana Léa.

Les deux jeunes filles passèrent aussi trois fois devant le mur avant que la porte n'apparaisse. Elles entèrent ensuite dans la Salle-Sur-Demande où déjà d'autres élèves étaient présents. Harry, Ron, et Hermione attendaient encore les autres élèves. En apercevant Morag, Léa entraîna Ginny vers elle afin d'en savoir plus sur cette convocation qu'elle venait de recevoir.

« C'est assez spécial en fait. Elle te proposa du thé, essaie de te mettre à l'aise… D'ailleurs elle insiste beaucoup sur le thé ! Un peu trop même, mais elle n'avait pas de chance, je n'aime ni le thé, ni le Jus de Citrouille. Or, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait donc, elle était assez frustrée. Je n'ai pas compris d'ailleurs. Ensuite elle m'a posé des questions sur mes fréquentations, ce que je pensais du nouveau programme.

_Et tu as eu le temps de demander à Margaret ? Intervint Hermione.

_Oui, je lui demandé si elle était intéressée. Elle a dit qu'elle demanderait à Marion avant de savoir si elle viendrait.

_A Marion Clerwood ! S'horrifia Hermione. Et tu l'as laissé faire ? Et si elle le répétait à sa cousine !

_Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne viendrait pas si elle était la seule de Serpentard parce que ce serait trop risqué pour elle. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi mais bon. Ensuite elle m'a dit qu'elle avait confiance en Marion et comme je la connais je lui dis qu'il n'y avait pas de problème.

_Si, il y a un gros problème ! S'énerva Hermione. Voilà, je savais qu'il ne fallait rien dire à aucun Serpentard !

_Du calme ! Intervint Léa pour la première fois. Marion ne dira peut-être rien parce qu'elle n'est pas bête, elle sait très bien qui est Juliette et ce qu'elle serait capable de faire.

_Oui, et moi je te paris qu'elle serait capable de nous faire un coup pareil ! S'emporta Hermione qui commençait déjà à voir cette salle découverte.

_Il faut arrêter de croire qu'ils sont tous méchants à Serpentard, lança Morag. Quoi c'est vrai ! On a des clichés frappants ! T'es un Serpentard, t'es méchant. T'es un Gryffondor, t'es gentil. T'es un Serdaigle, t'es sage. T'es un Poufsouffle, t'es un blaireau !

_Je prends ça comme une insulte ! Arriva Hannah Abbot en criant.

_Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je faisais des exemples sur les clichés qu'on avait des quatre maisons, c'est insupportable. Parce qu'on est à Serpentard, on est pas capable de réfléchir et d'obtenir la confiance des autres ?

_C'est tout de même plus difficile d'accorder sa confiance à un vert qu'à un rouge, rétorqua Hermione.

_Personnellement, je préfère faire confiance à Marion qu'à Lavande qui est une vraie commère ! Et puis, vous n'en savez rien.

_Je n'aurais jamais dû t'accorder le droit d'en parler à Margaret, ça va tout déranger, je le sens ! »

Sur ces mots, Hermione repartit préférant ne pas continuer cette discussion qui selon elle ne menait à rien. Hannah avait aussi décroché de la conversation, quant à Léa et Ginny, elles restèrent près de Morag.

« Comme j'aime bien Margaret et que j'ai confiance j'avais demandé à Hermione si je pouvais lui parler de l'AD, expliqua-t-elle. Margaret m'a répondu qu'elle pensait que Marion serait peut-être partante elle aussi parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'être la seule de Serpentard. Comme j'aime bien Marion aussi, je n'ai pas répliqué.

_De toute façon, ou elles nous rejoindront ou elles se tairont, répondit Léa qui avait confiance.

_S'il vous plaît ! Résonna la voix d'Harry qui capta l'attention de tous. Je vois que vous êtes encore tous là, ça fait plaisir… vraiment, assura-t-il. Aujourd'hui, je comptais voir si vous saviez vous servir du sortilège de Réduction. »

* * *

><p>Le week-end suivant, le match retour de Gryffondor contre Serpentard avait lieu. Les élèves se rassemblaient dans les tribunes de leur maison, chacun prévoyant d'encourager au mieux leur équipe préférée. Les Gryffondor et les Serpentard savaient que ce match n'était pas gagné d'avance pour aucune des deux maisons. Dans les vestiaires rouges, on parlait de stratégie car on savait que les Serpentard étaient les maîtres en la matière. Harry, le capitaine de l'équipe des rouges avait, depuis quelques entraînements, évoqué certaines stratégies. Sur un tableau qui représentait un terrain de quidditch, il avait tracé plusieurs flèches à la craie blanche à force d'expliquer. Au final, Louise observait ce tableau de stratégie où les flèches se coupaient, se tournaient, s'esquivaient. On aurait cru avoir à faire à un champ de bataille. Lorsque Harry prononça le nom de Ron, leur gardien, celui-ci devint blême.<p>

« On compte sur toi pour arrêter les tirs de Margaret, expliqua Harry. On m'a dit qu'elle était très habile et qu'elle avait de la force.

_On n'en sait rien, peut-être qu'avec sa désintoxication, elle a perdu tous ses moyens, ricana George.

_Vous avez bien vu ce qu'elle a mis au gardien de Poufsouffle la semaine dernière ? Leur lança Harry sur un ton imperturbable. Louise, tu ne lâches pas ta cousine, tu fais gaffe au Back D'Or, je sais qu'elle est maître en la matière.

_Je la surveillerai, assura Louise.

_Voilà, on a vaincu Serdaigle il y a un mois, on devrait battre Serpentard quand même ! Motivés, motivés ! C'est qui ?

_GRYFFONDOR ! » Hurlèrent-t-ils à l'unisson en se levant.

Louise attrapa son balai et vérifia qu'il était comme neuf. Ce balai, elle en avait pris soin depuis deux ans déjà, elle le ponçait, le brossait, et veillait à ce qu'il reste aussi luisant que le jour où elle l'avait reçu. Ron restait au fond des vestiaires, tremblant tellement qu'on aurait dit qu'il avait du mal à tenir son balai. Harry, Ginny et Louise ne le laissèrent pas trembler plus longtemps et s'approchèrent pour lui porter leur soutien.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû… Bafouillait-il. Je suis nul, lamentable… Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai décidé d'être gardien ?

_Arrête, tu n'es pas nul, le contredit Harry. Regarde, au match contre Serdaigle, tu nous as renvoyé ce Souafle à merveille ! Même Fred et George ont dit que maintenant tu faisais partie de leur famille.

_Et pour qu'ils disent ça il faut vraiment les impressionner, termina Ginny.

_Mais je ne l'avais même pas fait exprès ! C'était un hasard, j'ai glissé de mon balai et j'ai donné un coup de pied dans le Souafle sans le vouloir.

_Dans ce cas, tu nous feras des hasards comme celui-ci plus souvent, assura Harry en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Tu as simplement le trac.

_Et c'est bon le trac, c'est un bon signe, affirma Louise. Si tu l'utilises bien, il peut te permettre de jouer encore mieux que d'habitude.

_Aller Ron ! L'encouragea Ginny. Motivé, motivé ! C'est qui ?

_Gryffondor ! » Répondit-il en hochant la tête avec conviction.

Ils lui donnèrent tous une tape encourageante sur l'épaule et sortirent des vestiaires. Ils marchèrent le long des couloirs qui menaient jusqu'au terrain lorsqu'une jeune fille blonde avec des yeux qui leur donna des frissons à tous leur apparu. Luna Lovegood était coiffée d'une tête de lion.

« Luna, tu ne devrais pas être dans les tribunes ? Lui demanda Harry.

_Je suis venue pour soutenir Gryffondor, dit-elle joyeusement. Regardez comment il fonctionne. »

Elle tapota légèrement sur la tête de lion qui ouvrit sa gueule pour laisser échapper un long rugissement terrible qui les fit tous sursauter. _*Très réaliste. Je comprends pourquoi tout le monde l'appelle Loufoca.* _Songea Louise qui serrait son balai contre elle.

« J'aurai bien voulu qu'il dévore un serpent mais je n'ai pas eu assez de temps pour le faire. Bonne chance, gagnez surtout ! Et bonne chance Ronald ! »

Elle s'éloigna en direction des tribunes tandis qu'ils se remettaient tous de leur choc après le rugissement du lion. Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à l'entrée du terrain où ils enfourchèrent leur balai pour s'envoler. Une grande majorité de la foule les acclama, des banderoles aux couleurs rouge et or volèrent depuis les tribunes, on scandait le nom de leur équipe. Leurs cris ressemblaient au son des tam-tams afin de les soulever plus haut dans les airs pour qu'ils décrochent cette victoire.

« Gryffondor ! Gryffondor ! Gryffondor ! » Scandait la foule à pleine voix à travers le vent qui soufflait comme si leurs cris l'avait énervé.

L'équipe de Serpentard fit surface juste après. La foule cessa de scander l'équipe des rouges pour se concentrer sur les verts et leur apporter son soutient. Les couleurs rouge et or venaient de disparaître au profit du vert et argent dans les gradins. Au milieu de tout ce tumulte, on pouvait entendre le rugissement du lion de Luna parmi les Serdaigle qui applaudissaient.

Les deux capitaines de chaque équipe, Harry pour Gryffondor et Drago pour Serpentard, ne se serrèrent pas la main mais se dévisagèrent du regard jusqu'à ce que Mrs. Bibine ne lâche le Souafle. Le match commença aussitôt, aucun poursuiveur ne lâchait la balle des yeux. Katie, Ginny et Louise se précipitèrent au centre pour l'attraper. Les deux gardiens, Ron et Claude, filaient en attendant vers leurs buts. Les deux attrapeurs, Harry et Drago, s'élançaient dans les airs pour avoir une vue d'ensemble. Louise se heurta à Goyle qui se dressait devant elle comme un mur lui barrant le passage vers le Souafle. Tandis que Ginny et Katie se précipitaient vers la balle, les trois autres poursuiveurs de Serpentard, Blaise, Margaret, et Marion, n'avaient même pas pris la peine de plonger et se tenaient déjà en position de défense.

Ginny sortie avec le Souafle en fonçant droit vers la défense rapprochée. Leur défense les attendait de près, aussi Ginny qui esquiva Marion se heurta à Blaise. Le Souafle tomba et fut rattrapé par Margaret comme si leur coup avait été calculé à l'avance. *_On s'est fait avoir.* _Comprit Louise. Les trois poursuiveuses ne désespérèrent pas et foncèrent au plus vite, face au vent comme pour les stopper. Louise poussa son balai au maximum de sa vitesse et parvient à revenir vers Blaise qui passa le Souafle à Margaret. Celle-ci fit une feinte de tir avant d'esquiver Katie et de finalement tirer. Le Souafle passa dans un des anneaux de Gryffondor.

_« Weasley est un grand maladroit_  
><em>Il rate son coup à chaque fois<em>  
><em>Voilà pourquoi les Serpentard chantent avec joie<em>  
><em>Weasley est notre roi !<em>

_Weasley est né dans un trou à rats_  
><em>Il laisse le<em>

_Souafle entrer tout droit_  
><em>Grâce à lui, c'est sûr, on gagnera.<em>  
><em>Weasley est notre roi ! »<em>

Les tribunes des Serpentard s'étaient soulevées pour acclamer ce premier tir et chanter cette chanson _*d'une grande trouvaille*, _songeait Louise,afin de déstabiliser Ron encore plus qu'il ne l'était.

Dans les gradins, Juliette était la seule à ne pas applaudir au tir de Margaret et se contentait de chanter avec les autres la chanson dont Drago leur avait donné les paroles. La place de poursuiveuse lui restait encore en travers de la gorge et se trouver au milieu des spectateurs ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« La balle est pour Gryffondor ! S'écria Lee Jordan le commentateur. Louise Clerwood survole Blaise Zabini, Blaise Zabini qui revint, il n'est pas loin ! OULALA ! C'était le coude du siècle ! Il va entrer dans l'histoire ! On peut féliciter Louise, cette magnifique joueuse à tous les sens du terme pour avoir remis à sa place ce crétin de Zab…

_JORDAN ! Cria la voix de McGonagall.

_Oups, désolé ! C'était pour rire. La balle est donc encore à Gryffondor. Katie Bell qui esquive Margaret Urquhart ! Et OH LA LA ! Que c'est beau ! Marion Clerwood dupé par une passe de revers pour Ginny Weasley ! Ginny Weasley fonce, elle fonce jusqu'aux buts ! Oui… oui… oui… Et… ARGHT ! Il fait chier le Lockwood !

_JORDAN ! Reprit McGonagall.

_Excusez-moi ! On aurait pu mettre ce but mais… mais… OH NON ! C'est passé à quelques centimètres près ! Louise Clerwood reçoit un coup de Cognard sur l'épaule alors qu'elle tir ! Je dis qu'il y a faute ! Faute ! Mais que fait donc l'arbitre ? Mrs. Bibine, la faute !

_Jordan, cette fois je vais vous retirer de ce poste ! Le prévint encore une fois le professeur.

_La balle est donc pour Serpentard avec Blaise Zabini qui fait une passe de revers à Margaret Urquhart. Margaret Urquhart qui s'élance, qui passe malgré le mur de Katie et Ginny ! OH LA LA ! Quelle faute ! La faute ! Passage en force, enfin arbitre ! Hum… Se reprit-il quand il sentit le regard de son professeur. Margaret Urquhart qui s'élance toujours ! Elle arrive vers les buts ! »

WEASLEY EST NOTRE ROI !

Les supporters de Serpentard s'étaient de nouveau levés pour chanter. Louise fonçait derrière Margaret, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas loin. Ron semblait crispé sur son balai, Louise tenta encore de pousser son balai, le vent qui la repoussait se faisait ressentir sur sa peau. La cousine entendait toujours la chanson des Serpentard, elle engourdissait son oreille. Son épaule endolorie, elle ne la sentait même plus après le Cognard qu'elle s'était reçue par Crabbe, le batteur de Serpentard. Enfin lorsqu'elle arriva à la hauteur de Margaret, celle-ci levait son bras, prête à tirer. Emportée par l'élan de la foule verte qui hurlait toujours et par la vitesse qu'avait pris son balai, Louise n'hésita pas à donner un coup dans les côtes de la joueuse. Les Serpentard huèrent aussitôt, protestant contre la joueuse et contre l'arbitre. Louise ne s'en soucia pas et piqua vers le sol où elle réceptionna le Souafle que la verte avait lâché.

« Margaret Urquhart contrariée qui crie au scandale vers l'arbitre ! Commentait toujours Lee Jordan. Louise Clerwood continue de foncer, elle fonce et passa devant sa cousine Marion Clerwood ! OH QUE C'EST BEAU ! QUEL TRAVAIL D'EQUIPE ! S'écria-t-il. Louise Clerwood qui passe à Katie Bell, Katie Bell qui passe à Ginny Weasley, Ginny Weasley qui la repasse à Louise Clerwood, Louise Clerwood qui feinte… qui… ET NON c'est une passe de revers qu'elle fait à Ginny Weasley qui tire et qui MARQUE ! OH J'ADORE ! C'EST DU QUIDDITCH COMME ON AIME ! Il ne l'avait pas vu celle-là, hein Lockwood ! Mais qu'est-ce que je vois ? Harry Potter qui s'élance vers Drago Malefoy ! Drago Malefoy qui file à travers le terrain, Harry Potter juste derrière lui ! Oh je le vois ! Le Vif d'Or ! »

Blaise récupéra la balle au même moment que Drago et Harry passaient devant à toute vitesse, se donnant chacun des coups de coude élogieux. Il envoya le Souafle à Margaret qui le réceptionna au milieu du terrain et avança. Elle esquiva Louise, zigzaguant à travers le terrain pour rendre la défense plus désordonnée et arriva vers les buts.

WEASLEY EST NOTRE ROI !

Elle visa, leva le bras et passa le Souafle dans un mouvement rapide à Marion. La passe avait été faite à la même manière qu'un tir. Marion la réceptionna, entra dans la zone du gardien. Ron sembla se figer sur place, ne sachant plus quoi faire si la joueuse décidait de le jouer en un contre un. Marion feinta un tir sur la gauche et finit par tirer à droite. La balle rentra dans l'anneau sans encombre tandis que les Serpentard chantaient à nouveau. Ron était plus blême que jamais. Il prit le Souafle en tremblant et l'envoya à Katie.

« Ne les écoute pas ! » Lui recommanda-t-elle en partant.

Elle s'élança et passa la balle à Ginny qui passa entre Blaise et Marion et l'envoya directement à Louise. Celle-ci jeta un coup d'œil au terrain afin d'avoir une vue du jeu avant de s'élancer vers Margaret qui l'attendait déjà. Elle s'élança et avant même qu'elle n'eut entré en contact avec la poursuiveuse adverse, Katie Bell passa près d'elle. La passe fut aisée et en pleine course, Katie dépassa de loin Margaret. Katie évita Blaise et contourna Marion.

« Quel virage ! Commenta Lee Jordan. Bravo Katie ! Quel talent, quelle maîtrise ! Elle s'élance toujours, elle fonce… FONCE KATIE ! Et c'est la Pince de Parkin ! OH NON, CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! Margaret et Marion en Pince de Parkin qui conduise Katie hors de sa trajectoire et qui finit par lâcher le Souafle ! »

Louise et Ginny freinèrent dans leur élan et revinrent en position de défense lorsque Blaise réceptionna le Souafle. Katie eut le temps de revenir elle aussi comme le poursuiveur semblait attendre ses deux autres coéquipières. Marion et Margaret se tinrent de chaque côté de Blaise.

« Une attaque en Faucon à présumer ! Blaise Zabini décide donc de placer le jeu ce qui n'est pas mal du tout comme stratégie quand on a de l'avance sur le score. »

Les poursuiveurs verts avancèrent en Attaque de Faucon vers les trois autres rouges. Elles se concertèrent de quelques regards avant que leur défense ne se place. Ginny en interception de passe, Katie en presse sur le porteur de balle, quant à Louise elle restait pour assurer les arrières et leurs buts qui semblaient plus faciles que jamais à atteindre. Ron était toujours crispé sur son balai et ne semblerait jamais réussir à se détendre, il leur fallait donc éviter à tout prix que l'un des poursuiveurs ne réussissent à passer.

Manque de chance pour Ginny qui s'obligea à ralentir sa course pour laisser passer leur attrapeur, Harry, en tête pour le Vif d'Or. La passe de Blaise à Margaret fut réussie. Ginny s'empressa de revenir pour aussitôt se placer en presse sur le porteur de balle tandis que Katie équilibrait les postes et se plaçait en interception prête à bondir. Louise gardait un œil sur tous les joueurs, surveillant chacun de leur geste, les guettant si jamais l'un d'eux venait à devenir beaucoup trop dangereux pour leurs buts. Justement, alors que Blaise survolait le milieu de terrain et coupait sans arrêt dans tous les sens, Katie semblait s'occuper principalement de lui. Marion avançait en revanche vers les buts, tranquillement sans vraiment partir comme une flèche. Louise se déplaça légèrement du côté de sa cousine qui commençait à entrer dans sa zone de défense. Marion avançait toujours tandis que Margaret zigzaguait pour se débarrasser de Ginny mais celle-ci la suivait de prêt. Blaise continuait à faire ses allers-retours obligeant Katie à être plus que vigilante sur cette cible mouvante.

Louise se concentra alors sur Marion qui venait totalement d'entrer dans sa zone et se rapprochait. Elle prit alors la décision de se rapprocher plus de sa cousine. Côte à côte, Marion sembla ralentir, puis accélérer, puis ralentir… Louise suivait le rythme, devinant le Back d'Or imminent que préparait sa cousine. Un Back d'Or consistait à soudainement changer de rythme et à couper derrière son adverse pour recevoir le ballon derrière. C'était une technique qui se faisait toujours proche des buts et qui était donc une dangereuse tactique pour les défenseurs. Louise s'engagea donc à lâcher d'une main son balai pour le tendre de façon à ce qu'il puisse facilement intercepter une passe.

Marion choisi exactement ce moment pour changer de rythme. Un rythme beaucoup plus rapide que celui qu'elle avait déjà montré à sa cousine et donc habitué. Il ne fallut que ces quelques secondes d'accélération pour lui permettre de passer derrière sa cousine. Une passe suffit à Margaret dont Marion réceptionna avec succès. Louise s'engagea dans un virage serré, le plus serré possible pour se coller contre sa cousine et ainsi la gêner dans son tir. Pour avoir joué plusieurs fois contre elle dans son jardin, elle savait que sa cousine n'était douée au tir que lorsqu'elle était dans une zone libre. Mais ce fut cette faiblesse qui se transforma finalement en force puisque contre toutes attentes Marion passa le Souafle sous le bras de Louise. Blaise qui arrivait comme une flèche la réceptionna et tira dans un même temps. La balle rentra dans l'anneau central. Les Serpentard hurlaient cette fois en chantant. Cette chanson était une réussite pour eux puisqu'elle déstabilisait réellement Ron, encore plus qu'il ne l'était.

Le coup de sifflet retentit alors. Les joueurs s'arrêtèrent et jetèrent machinalement un regard aux deux attrapeurs qui haletaient près du sol. La main d'Harry était refermée sur une petite balle d'or qui se débattait toujours. Sur le dos de sa main, une longue trace de griffure signée Drago Malefoy se laissait voir. Mais peu importait pour le Gryffondor qui agita le Vif d'Or devant la foule qui se souleva pour hurler. Le lion de Luna s'entendait rugir au milieu des acclamations. L'équipe des rouges se laissa tomber au sol, soulagée et épuisée. Louise sentit soudainement son corps enduit de transpiration. Elle sentait même son odeur et avait la désagréable sensation d'avoir les aisselles mouillées. L'équipe des verts atterrit aussi.

« Ce n'est rien Drago, commença Marion en voyant son visage blanc de rage.

_Non, tais-toi ! » Lui ordonna-t-il en fonçant vers les rouges.

Margaret s'empressa de lui barrer le passage et lui posa une main sur l'épaule qu'il repoussa comme écoeuré par ce geste. En arrivant, vers les rouges il commença à hurler :

« Super Potter, tu peux être fier de toi ! »

Il bourra Louise de son passage qui sentit immédiatement son épaule blessée lui arracher une douleur comme si son sang bouillonnait soudainement telle une marmite remplie d'eau bouillonnante. Elle eut même l'impression de sentir ses muscles explosés à ce contact.

« Tu as réussi à sauver ton chien-chien Weasley, hein ? Un gardien comme ça, c'est une honte ! Ma chanson vous a plus n'est-ce pas ? Un autre couplet l'aurait rendu encore meilleure mais on n'a pas trouvé qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait rimer avec « grosse et laide » et « pauvre type » comme ses parents. »

Fred et George venaient de comprendre les sous-entendus et commencèrent à se relever de l'herbe. Louise s'empressa de rattraper Ginny qui aurait bondi sur Malefoy sans elle. Elle en oublia sa douleur pour garder son amie contre elle. Le vert lui lança un énorme sourire moqueur.

« On raconte que tu passes tes étés chez eux, Potter, ça te plait ? L'odeur ne te dérange pas ? Enfin, j'imagine que la porcherie des Weasley doit te rappeler l'odeur ta mère, Potter ! »

Harry ne se retint plus et bondit sur Malefoy comme Ginny l'aurait fait quelques instants plus tôt. Katie s'était élancée pour le retenir mais Fred et George l'avaient déjà écarté. Elle eut le temps de ceinturer Fred pour le retenir tandis qu'il hurlait des jurons pour Malefoy. Harry envoya un remarquable coup dans le ventre du vert qui s'étala dans l'herbe de douleur en gémissant. Par derrière George lui en envoya un nouveau coup de son pied au même endroit faisant hurler Malefoy de douleur. Ginny s'était mise à hurler et avait bondi, non pas sur Malefoy mais sur George et le tirait en arrière par la taille. Louise aidait Katie à retenir Fred qui se débattait avec fureur pour avoir lui aussi la satisfaction d'envoyer un coup au vert.

Blaise s'était aussitôt élancé à la rescousse de son ami mais Margaret et Marion avaient toutes les deux bondis. Il fallu leurs deux forces combinées pour le retenir. Des coups de sifflaient retentissaient tandis que la foule huait et criait d'épouvante.

« Impedimenta ! »

Harry et George furent propulsés plus loin. Mrs. Bibine accourut pour secourir Malefoy qui gémissait sur le sol en se tenant le ventre de douleur. Derrière, le professeur McGonagall lançait des éclairs avec ses yeux. Si ces éclairs avaient été réels, Harry et George auraient été calcinés.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ! » S'égosilla Mrs. Bibine.

Mrs. Pomfresh arriva à toutes allures avec sa trousse de soin et ordonna à Crabbe et Goyle de l'aider à emmener le garçon à l'infirmerie. Tandis que Rogue arrivait avec une démarche furieuse et s'apprêtait à exploser sur Harry et George, Ombrage arriva avec un sourire aux lèvres, vêtue toute de rose, sa coiffure restée intacte malgré le vent grâce à la laque.

« Je n'ai jamais vu un tel comportement, commença-t-elle.

_Alors ? Lança McGonagall. J'exige des explications !

_Malefoy nous a provoqué, expliqua simplement Harry qui avait une voix rauque remplie de frustration.

_Professeur ? Intervint à nouveau Ombrage miaulant de plaisir. Je pourrais vous prêter main forte et vous apportez un surcroît d'autorité sur ces deux violents élèves. »

Les professeurs l'observèrent d'un mauvais regard. On sentit aussitôt le grand froid entre eux et la Grande Inquisitrice. Louise eut un sourire malgré la situation en sentant le soutien que les professeurs leur accordaient face à cette mégère. Puis la cousine se reprit au plus vite, sachant très bien que cette situation n'était pas à prendre à la rigolade.

« Merci mais je ferai sans vous, arqua McGonagall. Je suis absolument outrée et gênée devant mes collègues par votre comportement ! Reprit-elle en regardant Harry et George. Je vous donne à chacun une semaine de retenue !

_C'est tout ? S'étonna Ombrage. J'aurais pensé qu'ils mériteraient bien plus que des retenues. Et d'ailleurs, aurais-je oublié de mentionner que le Ministre a donné son autorisation pour le nouveau décret d'éducation qui consiste…

_Encore ! S'étonna à son tour McGonagall.

_Ce décret consiste à me donner l'autorité suprême sur les privilèges des élèves. Le Ministre était tout à fait d'accord avec moi sur cette règle, car nous trouvions qu'il était défavorable que la Grande Inquisitrice n'est plus de pouvoir que les professeurs là-dessus. Ainsi, je suis en mesure de décider quelle sanction sera la meilleure pour eux, et je pense qu'une interdiction à vie au quidditch serait la meilleure.

_Interdiction à vie ! S'écria l'ensemble des rouges.

_Oui, et je pense que nous devrions appliquer cette punition au frère jumeau aussi car si je ne m'abuse, il aurait lui aussi fait preuve de violence si on ne l'avait pas retenu.

_Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Intervint Ginny. Pas à vie juste pour une erreur.

_Si je peux le faire, minauda Ombrage toute heureuse. Et je serais vous miss. Weasley, je m'abstiendrai de commentaires. Heureusement pour vous que vous avez eu la bonne idée de vous raisonner sinon je crains que vous auriez subi la même punition que vos frères.

_C'est complètement injuste ! S'emporta Louise. Et injustifié ! J'aimerais d'ailleurs connaître la punition de Malefoy ?

_Pourquoi une punition ?

_Parce que lui aussi était là, lui aussi n'a pas eu qu'un rôle de spectateur. Il les a provoqué, il les a même insulté…

_Taisez-vous ! Ordonna Ombrage. Lorsque l'on a votre âge, on ne prétend pas connaître quelque chose à la justice. De plus, vous devriez avoir appris qu'on ne riposte pas devant une autorité bien supérieure à la votre. Ma décision est prise et rien ne me fera changer d'avis. Vous pouvez aller vous changer. Très beau match en passant. »

Ginny partit à grands pas, furieuse, serrant avec rage son balai dans sa main droite. Louise passa devant le professeur Ombrage et ne put retenir un « Tss... » d'agacement qui fit sourire la Grande Inquisitrice. En entrant dans les vestiaires, Ginny envoya plus loin son sac avec ses affaires. Louise entra à sa suite et la découvrit en plein pétage de plomb.

« Arrête, la pria Katie. Ca ne sert à rien sauf à te donner plus de travail pour ranger tes affaires après. »

Avant de l'écouter, Ginny ramassa une de ses chaussures et la jeta avec force et rage sur le carrelage. Harry, Ron et les jumeaux Weasley entrèrent dans les vestiaires et s'affalèrent sur les bancs, désespérés. Aucun d'eux ne bougea, ni même personne ne parla avant que Ginny ne se précipite sur son frère.

« Toi ! Hurla-t-elle. Tu n'as rien fait ! Tu es resté là à les regarder se défendre et tu n'a rien dit ensuite, tu n'as même pas essayé de les défendre alors qu'eux ils ont risqué leur place dans l'équipe pour te défendre parce que c'est bien toi que Malefoy insultait au départ.

_Tu voulais que je dise quoi ? Répliqua Ron. J'ai été assez ridicule comme ça pendant le match…

_Oui, tu as été ridicule ! Jusqu'au bout ! Et c'est pour ça qu'ils se sont acharnés sur toi, c'est parce que tu ne leur as pas montré ce que tu savais faire, parce que tu as écouté ce qu'ils disaient, tu as écouté leur chanson débile et…

_Ginny, ça va ! Intervint Harry. Ron n'a pas besoin que tu en rajoutes. C'est comme ça, c'est la faute d'Ombrage si on est renvoyé à vie de l'équipe.

_J'aurais bien aimé lui envoyer le même coup que j'ai donné à Malefoy… Marmonna George.

_Et moi j'aurais bien aimé être renvoyé pour avoir donné un coup à Malefoy… Siffla à son tour Fred avec frustration.

_Bon et qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour la suite des matchs ? Interrogea Katie au milieu.

_Katie a raison, la saison de quidditch continue et donc je nomme Ginny capitaine de l'équipe à ma place, annonça Harry en se levant.

_Moi ! S'étonna-t-elle.

_Oui et tu prendras ma place au poste d'attrapeur.

_Mais qui sera poursuiveur à la place de Ginny ? Demanda Louise.

_Je… je demanderai à Dean. Il a été nommé poursuiveur remplaçant et désormais il aura une place intégrale dans l'équipe. Je compte sur Ginny, Katie et Louise pour lui apprendre un peu toutes nos tactiques. Quant aux batteurs… Et bien, il faudra que vous fassiez de nouvelles sélections. Ce sera à toi de les choisir, Ginny.

_Je suis vraiment désolé, dit soudainement Ron. C'est ma faute. C'est leur chanson, elle m'a énervé.

_C'était normal, le rassura Harry. N'importe qui aurait été énervé.

_Je crois que je vais donner ma démission. Je ne pensais pas être aussi nul, je la donnerai demain comme ça vous aurez plus de chance de remporter les derniers matchs.

_Ron, s'il te plaît, ne dis pas ça, le pria Louise. C'était UN match ! Il y en aura d'autres et ça peut arriver à n'importe qui de ne pas être en forme. Tu avais le trac et cette chanson t'a déstabilisé.

_Oui mais ce n'était pas seulement un match, j'en ai raté d'autres et s'ils continuent avec cette chanson, je ne sais que serai encore plus nul que je ne le suis.

_Non, Ron, tu ne peux pas donner ta démission, l'implora alors Ginny. Excuse-moi pour ce que je t'ai dit, c'était sous le coup de la colère. Si tu nous abandonnes, on ne sera plus que trois joueurs.

_Et si je t'ai pris comme gardien c'était parce que Hooper est un vrai pleurnichard et que je ne voulais pas mauviette dans mon équipe, lui expliqua Harry. Quant à Frobisher, je ne la sentais pas. Elle fait partie de tellement d'association qu'elle aurait fini par nous lâcher.

_Ah… j'ai toujours cru que tu m'avais pris parce que j'étais ton pote. Merci, je… je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour le prochain match.

_Poufsouffle n'a qu'à bien se tenir ! Lança gaiement Katie. Motivés, motivés ! C'est qui ?

_GRYFFONDOR ! »

* * *

><p>Léa passa devant le bureau d'Ombrage puis elle s'arrêta au milieu du couloir. Ginny et Luna qui se rendaient à l'AD s'arrêtèrent aussi. La cousine jeta un regard aux trois élèves qui après le banquet attendaient devant le bureau pour leur convocation.<p>

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde, remarqua Léa. Cela fait trois jours que je suis censée aller dans le bureau d'Ombrage.

_Tu vas y aller maintenant ! S'étonna Ginny. Tu pourras y aller un autre jour, là on va à l'AD.

_Non, je vais y aller maintenant, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde. Vous direz aux autres où je suis.

_D'accord si tu veux. Tu viens Ginny ? » L'appela Luna coopérative.

La rouquine soupira puis repartit en suivant la blonde qui continua à lui raconter ses histoires de Ronflak Cornu dont elle prétendait que son père avait découvert l'existence. Léa se plaça derrière un élève et attendit que son tour ne vienne. Les trois premiers élèves passèrent un à un et la jeune fille attendit longtemps. Elle fut même sur le point de partir lorsqu'elle se donna du courage quand elle vit qu'elle serait la prochaine.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit après plusieurs minutes. L'élève interrogé descendit les marches. Ombrage balaya la salle du regard et se raidit en apercevant la jeune fille.

« Je me demandai justement quand est-ce que vous daignerez à venir, lança-t-elle. Il était marqué « URGENT » sur votre convocation, je crois.

_Comme toutes les autres… » Marmonna Léa en se levant.

Elle monta les marches jusqu'à arriver devant Ombrage qui lui adressa un faible sourire hypocrite. Elle lui désigna ensuite l'intérieur de son bureau comme invitation pour entrer. La cousine écarquilla les yeux en découvrant la pièce. Il fallait bien qu'elle se l'avoue, elle s'était attendue à un bureau spécial. Mais ce qu'elle avait imaginé était plutôt du genre très stricte avec ses décrets affichés au mur pour qu'elle puisse les admirer et des photos du Ministre partout. Elle avait même pensé voir une photo affichée en évidence où elle serrerait la main de Fudge. A la place, c'était un bureau tout de rose. Même le bois du bureau avait une couleur rose pâle. Des chats dans des assiettes en porcelaine miaulaient de plaisir tout en la regardant de leur regard sournois. La jeune fille se sentit un peu mal à l'aise avec tous ces regards braqués sur elle.

« Installes-toi, l'invita-t-elle en tirant une chaise devant son bureau. Une tasse de thé ?

_Euh… non merci, refusa la jeune fille qui regardait la décoration.

_Vous préférez un café ?

_Non, merci je n'aime pas ça.

_Du Jus de Citrouille ? S'impatienta Ombrage.

_J'en ai déjà bu une bouteille entière ce soir après un pari stupide, dévoila Léa en posant une main sur son ventre. Non, merci, je n'ai pas soif.

_Mais vous aurez sûrement soif à un moment donné. Nous allons beaucoup discuter vous savez, et il est toujours mieux de discuter avec une boisson, vous ne trouvez pas ?

_Peut-être mais non merci, je n'ai absolument pas soif.

_Juste un fond de thé, insista Ombrage. Ça me ferait plaisir, il m'en reste et je ne peux pas garder tout ça pour moi.

_Merci mais non, je n'ai vraiment pas soif ! S'exaspéra Léa.

_Peut-être juste un verre d'eau histoire de vous déshydrater quand nous discuterons ?

_Votre convocation si urgente était pour me proposer à boire ou pour parler de mes activités illicites ? Lança-t-elle.

_D'accord, capitula Ombrage. Mais je ne me lèverais pas en plein milieu de notre conversation et si vous avez soif, je vous préviens que vous allez devoir attendre.

_Je sors du banquet, j'ai déjà fait le plein, merci.

_Bien, comme vous voulez… Marmonna-t-elle visiblement déçue en s'asseyant à son bureau. Alors, Léa… Je peux t'appeler Léa ? »

_*Non ! Ça s'appelle la politesse et seuls ceux que j'affectionne m'appellent Léa alors non !*_

« Oui, bien sûr, acquiesça en soupirant volontairement.

_Bien, je trouve que c'est plus convivial comme ça, tu ne trouves pas ?

_Alors je peux vous appeler Dolorès ? Ce sera plus convivial comme ça, non ? »

Elle sentit son professeur ravaler sa frustration. Léa se réjouit intérieurement de cette petite remarque. Ombrage semblait se forcer à rester aimable avec elle, la cousine devina qu'elle voulait obtenir quelque chose d'elle.

« D'accord… Miss. Clerwood, vous vous plaisez à Poudlard ? »

Léa hocha la tête. Face à elle, Ombrage attendit une réponse plus complète qui ne vint jamais. _*Juste que si je parle, je vais te dire que j'aimais Poudlard. J'aimais ! Imparfait, valeur du passé !* _

« Bon… » Toussota Ombrage en buvant une gorgée son café.

_*Merlin ! Mais même son sucre est rose !* _Remarqua la jeune fille quand elle vit la Grande Inquisitrice rajouter du sucre dans son café. _*Son sucre est rose, quoi ! Moi je veux du sucre multicolore si c'est comme ça ! Au petit déjeuner, nous on a du sucre blanc, je proteste ! Je veux du sucre coloré !*_

« Tu t'entends bien avec les gens de ta maison ? »

Léa hocha de nouveau la tête ne voyant pas ce qu'elle pourrait répondre de plus à ces questions absurdes. _*Je croyais qu'elle m'interrogeait sur mes activités illicites ! Pourquoi elle me pose des questions sur mes amis ?* _

« Ensembles vous ne formez pas d'association, si ? »

Léa secoua la tête. Ombrage siffla d'exaspération devinant qu'elle ne tirerait rien de cette tête de mule.

« Et toi, tu ne fais pas partie d'une association quelconque ? »

Léa secoua de nouveau la tête. _*Qu'est-ce qu'elle est moche ! Je le savais déjà mais vu de près comme ça c'est encore plus flagrant ! Par Merlin, finalement j'ai de la chance. Je comprends pourquoi elle est toujours célibataire. En plus d'être affreuse, elle est détestable ! Je n'imagine personne pouvoir vivre avec cette femme… Pauvre homme ! Je me demande si elle a eu des copains dans sa jeunesse… Les pauvres, ils devaient tous fuir parce qu'elle devait crier sur quiconque oubliait une règle. Je suis sûre qu'elle était Préfète-en-Chef !* _

« Tu n'as jamais entendu parler d'une association contre le Ministère ? Rien qui pourrait intervenir à l'encontre de ton éducation ? »

Léa secoua la tête, pensive. _*J'ai bien envie de lui demander si elle a eu des copains. Elle me pose des questions sur mes amis, je peux lui poser cette question, je pense. Ce sera plus « convivial » comme ça ! Parce qu'elle croyait devenir ma pote, hein ? Elle croyait que je lui dénoncerai l'AD, hein ?* _

« Tu sais que si tu ne me mentionne pas une association dont tu as entendu parlé, cela fait de toi une complice ? Tu sais que cette association t'empêchera de travailler dans les règles ? Ton éducation, ton instruction… Si tu as peur que je te punisse parce que tu fais partie de cette association, rassure-toi comme tu m'auras aidé à la découvrir, je considérerai que cela effacera tout délit. La Brigade Inquisitoriale pourra même te protéger contre certains élèves qui te voudraient du mal. Alors, tu connais une association ? »

Léa secoua la tête. Ombrage l'observa sans ciller, espérant sans doute la faire craquer mais la jeune fille s'accrocha au regard de son professeur sans broncher.

« Tu mens ! S'énerva-t-elle soudainement. Tu mens, je le sais ! Je le sais ! Je sais que vous préparer une attaque contre le Ministère, avoue ! Avoue-le !

_J'avoue, on prévoie d'envahir le Ministère. Je pense même devenir la nouvelle sous-secrétaire d'État à votre place. Avec mes amis on a eu un rêve et on est prêt à le réaliser. Le monde va nous appartenir ! A nous le pouvoir ! S'écria Léa en levant les bras au ciel. Oui, nous, quatorze ans et déjà les pleins pouvoirs en main ! Parce que nous avons de l'ambition ! Et vous allez tous tomber sous notre emprise ! MOUHAHAHAHA ! … Non mais sincèrement, vous croyez vraiment qu'on pense à envahir le Ministère ?

_Miss. Clerwood… Siffla Ombrage devenue rouge. J'en ai assez de votre comportement. Vous manquez cruellement de discipline et je vais vous l'apprendre pendant une semaine de retenue.

_Si c'est comme aujourd'hui et que vous me proposez une tasse de thé, je veux bien venir discuter avec vous tous les soirs, ricana la jeune fille.

_DEHORS ! J'enverrai une lettre à vos parents, ils seront avertis de votre manque de comportement ! » S'égosilla-t-elle.

La jeune fille se hâta de sortir du bureau. Les oreilles des chats étaient tirées en arrière alors qu'eux-mêmes grognaient d'indignation. Léa referma la porte et eut comme dernière image, Ombrage qui soupirait sur son siège et prenait sa tasse de café pour se détendre. Léa ricana tout le long du trajet qui la mena jusqu'à son dortoir où elle s'affala sur son lit et se mit à rire à cette douce vengeance qu'elle venait de s'offrir. Elle se tordait de rire en revoyant la tête de la Grande Inquisitrice quand elle avait commencé à faire son show sur l'invasion du Ministère qu'ils prévoyaient. Elle avait hésité à aller aussi loin. Elle s'était d'abord dite qu'elle lui lancerait une petite phrase ironique mais elle s'était vite emportée pour goûter à ce plaisir. Dans son hystérie, elle s'était même autorisée à lâcher un rire satanique qui avait fait frémir Ombrage.

Léa se tordait encore de rire et riait aux éclats dans son oreiller. Elle aurait recommencé cette scène des dizaines de fois et peu lui importait les conséquences. Des retenues, elle en avait eu pour son grade tout au long de l'année alors même si elle allait se graver une phrase sur le dos de sa main, elle se fichait car cette phrase lui remémorerait ce moment de gloire où elle avait saisi sa vengeance. Des lettres, ses parents en avaient toute une collection ! Combien de lettres avaient-ils reçu des professeurs ? Alors ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était une quelconque « Grande Inquisitrice » que Léa n'allait pas se comporter de la même façon qu'elle l'avait toujours fait. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle gravait sur le dos de la main des élèves des règles de politesse qu'elle changerait. Léa serait même pire que ce qu'elle n'était déjà, et cela s'était même vu ce jour-ci.

Léa continua à rire de sa bonne blague, songeant de nouveau à cette vengeance que n'importe qui aurait saisi d'ailleurs. Elle ria, ria, ria…


	67. Le drame de Noël

**Chapitre 65 : Le drame de Noël**

Mrs. Clerwood et Mrs. Bradley marchaient le long des quatre manoirs en revenant de la maison des Bradley. Pauline sautillait à côté des deux femmes qui rigolaient en se raconter des anecdotes et des histoires qui ennuyaient la fillette. En fait, elles ne l'ennuyaient pas, juste qu'elle ne les écoutait pas. Mrs. Clerwood et sa fille avaient été invitées à prendre un thé chez les Bradley. Les deux femmes s'étaient ensuite autorisées une petite promenade près du bois qui longeait les quatre manoirs. Après des biscuits, des cookies, des petits fours, et une bonne tasse de thé chaud, elles avaient plongé dans le froid de l'hiver. Mrs. Bradley annonçait justement que ses deux fils, Alexian et J-B ne seraient pas présents pour Noël à cause de ces temps incertains.

« Si tu veux mon avis, on nous cache beaucoup de choses dans la Gazette, avoua Mrs. Bradley.

_Je suis bien d'accord. Je sais que Léa et Élise sont heureuses à Poudlard et même si ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu de Noël en famille, mon mari et moi sommes d'accord avec vous. Elles seront plus en sécurité là-bas qu'ici.

_Tu connais les projets du reste de ta famille ?

_Nous n'en avons pas encore discuté mais je pense que Marie-Line fera revenir automatiquement Juliette à la maison.

_Ah… Des problèmes ? Devina Mrs. Bradley.

_En fait, ses parents trouvent tous les deux qu'elle devient… comment dire… un peu incontrôlable et que Poudlard est une sorte de poison pour elle.

_Elle ne s'y plait pas là-bas ?

_Oh, bien au contraire ! D'après ce que Marie-Line m'a raconté, elle s'y plait bien plus qu'à la maison. Elle m'a raconté de ces trucs… Juliette râle et s'est développée une philosophie de la société un peu spéciale. Enfin spéciale... Elle est devenu anti nés moldus ! Avoua finalement Mrs. Clerwood. Après… elle est jeune et les jeunes… ils sont souvent décalés de la réalité du monde. Elle doit être dans une phase dure de son adolescence. Enfin, je ne m'en mêle pas ! J'en ai déjà bien assez avec ma fille. Élise n'a aucun problème, mais Léa… j'ai encore reçu une lettre figure-toi ! »

Les deux femmes émirent un rire. Pauline leur jeta un regard étonné n'arrivant pas à comprendre la réaction de sa mère. Elles avançaient dans la rue, la neige n'était pas tombée étrangement car il y faisait tellement froid que l'on s'éloignait du 0° pour passer aux négatifs. Mrs. Clerwood et Mrs. Bradley continuaient à discuter lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant le troisième manoir. Pauline avait les yeux rivés sur le ciel comme les deux femmes. Mrs. Clerwood attrapa furtivement le poignet de Mrs. Bradley. Son cœur venait de faire un bond. Un seul bond. Désormais c'était comme s'il ne battait plus, comme si seulement son cerveau battait à l'intérieur de son crâne. Au-dessus du troisième manoir, dans le ciel gris chargé de pluie, une marque verte flottait dans les airs dessinant crâne dévorant un serpent. Mrs. Clerwood baissa son regard vers le manoir. La porte était entrouverte et le portail avait volé plus loin dans l'herbe. Le reste de la demeure était d'un calme sinistre. Aucune lumière ne se faisait voir alors que Mr. Clerwood devait être rentré quelques heures plus tôt du Ministère.

« Restez dehors, recommanda Mrs. Clerwood en avançant le souffle coupé par la crainte.

_Cécile, non ! Ils sont peut-être encore à l'intérieur. » L'avertit Mrs. Bradley.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre car elle savait qu'ils étaient partis. Et elle savait pourquoi. Seulement elle ne voulait pas le dire à voix haute, elle ne voulait pas l'admettre. Les pans de sa robe et ses talons firent grincer les graviers qui dessinaient un chemin jusqu'au porche. Mrs. Clerwood monta lentement les marches, chaque pas faisait rugir en elle un sentiment de frayeur. Elle se demandait quelle serait sa réaction lorsqu'elle découvrirait. Dans le hall, les tableaux étaient restés en place, seuls quelques meubles étaient renversés. Mrs. Clerwood promena un regard à la ronde, soulagée déjà de ne rien découvrir de sordide. Son cœur eut un sursaut lorsqu'il passa devant l'entrée de la cuisine à la droite de Mrs. Clerwood dont le corps n'eut aucune autre réaction que celle de se figer. La porte avait disparu. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Il n'y avait que deux pieds blancs, raides, qui dépassaient. Deux petits pieds qui appartenaient jadis à son elfe de maison. Mrs. Clerwood eut un pas en avant par réflexe pour secourir l'elfe, puis elle s'arrêta et fixa d'un regard vide les deux pieds raides pareils à de la pierre.

Mrs. Clerwood sortit de sa transe et observa un moment les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage puis reporta son attention sur les deux portes fermées à sa gauche qui menaient au salon. Elle avança d'un pas puis s'arrêta se refusant à ouvrir ses portes pour y découvrir pire que ce qu'elle n'avait déjà vu. Elle fit un autre pas. Puis un autre. Enfin, elle s'arrêta devant les deux portes en bois massif. Elle posa sa main sur les deux épaisses portes. Elle le sentait. Elle savait déjà ce qu'elle découvrirait bien avant d'ouvrir les portes. Et lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, elle ne s'était pas trompée. Bien qu'elle s'y attendait, le choc fut énorme. Il creusa en elle comme pour lui enlever son cœur afin de lui interdire d'aimer à nouveau. Un seul hoquet s'échappa de sa gorge quand elle le découvrit. Mais ce hoquet fut le déclenchement de ses larmes. Ses pleurs étaient silencieuses bien que les larmes ruisselaient et tombaient dans son cou. Mrs. Clerwood se retint à la porte en sentant ses jambes flageoler. Sa respiration devint saccader et ses larmes continuaient de couler. Elles avaient envahi son visage, bouffies ses yeux devenus rouges. Elle ne voyait même plus rien, ressentait juste cette douleur. Une douleur qui l'empêchait de voir et de penser, ou alors juste penser à la douleur qu'elle éprouvait.

« Cécile ? » Souffla Mrs. Bradley à l'entrée.

Elle se retourna instinctivement et se précipita vers sa fille qui venait juste de mettre un pied dans la demeure. Elle se hâta de la prendre et lui enfouir le visage contre elle. Elle refusait que sa fille voie cela. Là, où la femme ne pouvait plus penser, la mère prenait le dessus par instinct pour sa fille. Pauline contre sa mère à genou, sentait les spasmes qui la parcourait et le long cou de sa mère trempé de larmes. Sans avoir vu, la fille savait quelle horreur avait vu sa mère. Elle le comprenait comme si leur lien de parenté était matériel et qui lui permettait de lire dans les pensées de sa mère. Un seul hoquet s'échappa de la gorge de la fille. Un hoquet qui comme sa mère, fut le déclenchement de ses nombreuses larmes et l'anéantissement total de sa vision enfantine du monde. Pauline en revanche hurlait contre sa mère qui restait silencieuse. Les larmes qui dévalaient leur visage étaient à même quantité, la mère silencieuse, la fille hurlante alors qu'elle comprenait que jamais elle ne reverrait plus son père.

Mrs. Bradley venait de découvrir le corps. Allongé sur la table basse du salon avec un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier sur le sol comme rieur et moqueur à cette situation. Le titre justement s'affichait en grandes lettres : « Fudge maintint le pays. » En voyant le corps de son ami défunt, Mrs. Bradley eut une série de souvenir qui tourbillonnèrent dans son esprit déclenchant les larmes et les sanglots. Elle plaqua sa main sur ses lèvres pour s'interdire de faire le moindre bruit. Mais derrière elle, Pauline hurlait toujours « Papa ! » comme un enfant qui se réveillait la nuit dans le noir de sa chambre et qui avait besoin des bras fort et réconfortant de son père.

En tant qu'amie, Mrs. Bradley essuya ses joues qui furent à nouveau trempées par des larmes et s'avança difficilement vers la mère et la fille, sa vision brouillée. Elle prit l'initiative de les mener dehors et referma la porte derrière elle comme si cela aurait pu tout effacer. Elle prit ensuite son amie dans ses bras et la serra contre elle en sentant déjà les larmes qui lui coulaient dans le cou.

« Cécile… Murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque et brisée par les sanglots. Cécile… Reprends-toi. »

Bien qu'elle ne répondait pas, Mrs. Bradley devina ce qui était comme un hurlement dans le cœur de son amie. Elle ne pouvait pas. Mrs. Bradley la serra encore plus fort avant de la relâcher pour la raisonner.

« Tu as des filles, lui rappela-t-elle. Tu vas devoir être forte pour elles. »

Pour la première, la mère laissa échapper un sanglot bruyant et se laissa tomber de désespoir dans les bras de son amie qui la retint. Elle l'assit sur les marches du porche. Pauline restait à côté des deux en pleurant. Mrs. Bradley l'attira contre elle et l'installa sur ses genoux, ne savant pas de qui elle devait s'occuper en premier. De son amie Cécile ? De la petite Pauline ? Ou d'elle-même ? Elle qui ne voulait que pleurer, s'enfermer dans une pièce et rien que pleurer. Même peut-être dans les bras de son mari pour sentir la chaleur et le réconfort qu'il lui apporterait comme elle allait devoir en apporter à la mère et à la fille.

« On va d'abord devoir appeler le Ministère pour…

_LE MINISTÈRE ! S'égosilla soudainement Mrs. Clerwood en se redressant. Où était le Ministère quand ça s'est passé ! Où était le Ministère quand les Mangemorts se sont évadés ! Où était le Ministère… Où était-il ! Que faisait-il à part vouloir s'assurer que la Gazette du Sorcier mentait ! »

Elle criait, s'injuriait avec les larmes qui continuaient à dévaler et à creuser son visage. La douleur lui brûlait, la consumait de l'intérieur comme une brûlure physique mais plus encore, par-dessus cette douleur, il y avait la colère, la rage, la haine !

« QUE DIRA LE MINISTÈRE ? C'est Harry Potter qui a tué mon mari ? C'est ça ? Parce que c'est un gamin de quinze ans qui veut s'emparer du monde ? Un gamin qui a perdu ses parents ? C'EST CA LA LOGIQUE DU MINISTÈRE ? HEIN ? EST-CE CA ! Pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi ! On ne demande rien à personne ! On ne se mêle de rien ! ALORS POURQUOI NOUS ? »

Elle se remit à pleurer et s'étala sur le porche en pleurant de plus belle et en hurlant de désespoir faisant encore plus pleurer sa fille qui hurla de nouveau « Papa ! ». Pendant la colère de son amie, Mrs. Bradley s'était mise à pleurer, n'arrivant plus à rester forte et à la soutenir. Mais à présent qu'elle la voyait étaler sur le porche, elle se reprit de nouveau et tout en pleurant lui dit :

« Ça sera très dur, je ne te mens pas. Mais pour tes filles tu dois te…

_Mes filles… Se rappela-t-elle même si ces mots avaient du mal à sortir. Je dois les prévenir… Se dit-elle en se levant. Je dois leur envoyer une lettre, elles doivent savoir… Oh non, je ne peux pas… »

Elle se rassit de nouveau, la tête dans ses mains alors qu'elle essayait de retrouver ses esprits. Sa respiration était forte et saccadée pour essayer de retrouver son souffle mais l'air donnait l'impression d'être du poison.

« Je ne peux pas leur dire ça… Comment le faire… ? Je ne peux pas leur avouer, je ne peux pas…

_Si ! La contra Mrs. Bradley. Si tu peux et tu vas le faire ! Parce que tu dois le faire et parce qu'il faut que tu sois forte ! Reprends-toi Cécile, je t'en prie. Regarde ta fille ! Regarde comme tu lui fais de la peine. Elle sent ta détresse encore plus qu'elle n'a encore réalisé ce qu'il se passe. »

Les sanglots de Mrs. Clerwood étaient devenus extrêmement bruyants et sa respiration ne cessait de s'intensifier comme si elle cherchait l'équilibre de ses poumons qu'elle avait perdu pendant le choc.

* * *

><p>La fenêtre de sa chambre ne laissa entrer qu'une légère lumière cachée par les nuages. Aucun flocons ne tombaient au-dehors comme retenu par le drame. Le ciel semblait faire lui aussi sa minute de silence. Une brise soufflait dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Elle était assise par terre, dos contre son lit et fixait le sol perdu dans le vide. Elle ne pensait pas, ne sentait rien, n'entendait rien, ne voyait rien. Seul la brise glaciale qui soufflait sur son visage humide et faisait de ses larmes comme un lac gelé sur ses joues. Elle ne se nommait plus. Personne ne l'aurait reconnu. Cette petite fille qui cachait son énergie dans son petit corps fragile. La pointe de ses cheveux était elle aussi mouillée et sur le parquet on pouvait voir de petits îlots de larme. Elle ne bougeait pas, restait recroquevillée sur elle-même, ses bras entourant ses genoux. Il lui semblait que le monde s'était écroulé sur ses épaules. Les ruines de ce cruel monde qu'elle haïssait reposaient sur ses frêles épaules comme un fardeau qu'elle devrait supporter toute sa vie et qui pesait tant sur son cœur. Son cœur ? Avait-elle un cœur ? Avait-elle un corps ? Une conscience ? Qu'était-ce que la conscience ? L'inconscience ? Elle n'était rien de plus qu'une âme vagabondant de souffrance en souffrance, cherchant le soulagement. Mais elle avait beau cherché, elle ne trouverait pas, elle ne trouverait jamais. Elle était condamnée à ne pas en ressortir, elle avait été maudite pour tomber à jamais dans le vide.<p>

C'était en tout cas l'impression de cette petite fille. Parce que c'était une petite fille aussi fragile que le fil entre la sagesse et la folie, aussi froide que la nuit, aussi vaporeuse que la brume, aussi minime que la poussière, aussi perdu qu'une petite fille qui venait de perdre son père.

Ses paupières clignèrent comme elle reprenait peu à peu connaissance. Ses cils collaient s'aperçut-elle en battant des cils. Avec les larmes qui lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir gelé elle sentait tout son visage comme lourd.

Cette petite fille se prénommait Léa et dans une autre vie elle était considérée comme une enfant terrible à qui on ne pouvait retirer son énergie. Mais cette petite fille était morte. Cette Léa là n'existait plus, cette nouvelle petite fille nommée Léa elle aussi avait le teint blanc presque grisâtre, le cerveau vide comme si rien n'habitait son crâne et son corps se refusait à bouger car aucune énergie ne parcourait son corps. C'était une coquille vide, cette Léa là était comme à l'état de légume. Cette Léa n'avait aucune connaissance du bonheur, ni de la gaieté. Elle n'avait pas conscience d'avoir un cœur pour aimer mais pour souffrir. Elle avait des jambes pour tomber, des bras pour se réconforter, des yeux pour pleurer, une bouche pour sangloter, un nez pour l'essuyer quand la morve coulait, des mains pour sécher ses larmes, des larmes pour recommencer.

Elle braqua son regarda sur la fenêtre ouverte. Elle avait froid. Elle ne voulait pas bouger. Elle soupira. Une larme encore chaude coula solitairement pour s'écraser sur le sol et former un nouvel îlot. Elle l'observa. Se perdit dans sa contemplation. Puis braqua de nouveau son regard sur la fenêtre toujours ouverte. Elle avait toujours froid. Elle ne voulait toujours pas bouger. Elle soupira de nouveau. La petite fille observa un instant sa main et déplia ses doigts en ayant l'impression de le faire pour la première fois. Elle posa sa main sur le sol, déplia ses jambes et se força à se redresser. Une fois debout, elle passa son regard dans cette chambre. Le mauve et le vert lui dilataient presque les pupilles tellement les couleurs semblaient rayonnantes comparé à ce qu'elle pouvait supporter. Sur son lit, une tenue avait été déposée. Elle se démarquait fort avec les couleurs vives de sa chambre mais s'associait parfaitement à son humeur. Du noir et rien que du noir. Un élastique noir, une robe noir, un gilet noir, un manteau noir, des collants noirs, un corset noir, des chaussures noires, un collier noir, et des boucles d'oreilles noires. Elle fixa un long moment cette tenue. Ses paupières battirent comme elle reprenait soudainement conscience qu'elle avait toujours froid. Ses jambes engourdies et faibles la menèrent jusqu'à sa fenêtre. Elle se pencha et regarda le vide qui l'attendait en dessous avant de toucher le sol. C'était tentant. C'était envisageable. Un instant cette pensée lui apparut comme un baume, un soulagement de cette souffrance. Mais elle avait froid et rien que pour cette raison elle ne le fit pas. Elle referma la fenêtre et se tourna pour observer de nouveau sa chambre. Un nouveau soupir s'échappa d'elle. Que faire désormais ? Elle n'avait plus froid. Elle se rassit alors, le dos contre le mur cette fois-ci et s'entoura les jambes de ses bras dans la même position qu'elle était il y avait de cela quelques secondes.

La porte s'ouvrit. Sa mère et ses sœurs étaient là. Elles l'observèrent avant d'avancer. Mrs. Clerwood la prit dans ses bras et l'entraîna pour l'asseoir sur le lit où ses sœurs attendaient. Les quatre Clerwood s'allongèrent sur le lit et fixèrent le plafond sans parler. Mrs. Clerwood tenait Léa et Élise dans ses bras tandis que Léa tenait Pauline dans les siens. Elle sentit Élise trembler et devina que sa fille pleurait de nouveau. Elle lui caressa les cheveux et lui déposa un baiser sur le front, la serrant un peu plus fort. Pauline fermait les yeux contre sa grande sœur car peut-être cela lui permettrait de s'évader quelques instants. Léa tourna la tête vers sa mère qui la regarda elle aussi. Elles s'observèrent en silence devinant l'enfer qui les attendrait par la suite. Chacune se disait par le regard « j'aurai besoin de toi », et chacune se répondait « tu pourras compter sur moi ».

* * *

><p>Mrs. Clerwood marchait derrière le cercueil de son mari qui l'on apportait jusqu'à la tombe creusée. A côté d'elle, ses trois filles marchaient aussi en silence. Le cimentière était encore plus lourd qu'auparavant. Sur le côté de la tombe, Philippe et Olivier baissaient la tête, la mine grave. Entre eux, leur sœur, Marie-Line qui serrait contre elle son mouchoir dont les bords étaient déjà usés. Les quatre Clerwood était désormais trois. Après le départ prématuré de leurs parents durant leur enfance, ils devaient endurer un nouveau départ. Celui-ci leur paraissait encore plus impossible que les précédents. S'ils étaient solidaires c'était ensembles et non trois et un cercueil. Si les quatre manoirs existaient c'étaient bien parce qu'ils avaient été unis par la mort de leurs parents. Six moins deux faisaient quatre et non trois.<p>

Mrs. Clerwood déposa une fleur dans la tombe de son défunt mari. Derrière elle, ses trois filles en déposèrent une chacune. Les deux frères et la sœur s'approchèrent de la tombe à leur tour, leur seul cœur plus lourd qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. De leur cœur uni, il ne lui restait plus que trois quarts. Marie-Line déposa une fleur et les trois enfants Clerwood infléchirent leur tête envoyant de belles paroles à leur frère. Ils se retrouvaient au point de départ, là où toute cette histoire avait commencé.

Ils se reculèrent laissant la place à leurs enfants. Les enfants Clerwood-Gadish s'avancèrent, Juliette, Marion et Louise tenaient une fleur dans leur main. Elles se penchèrent en même temps et déposèrent leur fleur dans un geste solidaire qui réunissait les trois autres familles. Puis tous les enfants baissèrent la tête comme leurs parents et songèrent à de belles paroles pour leur défunt oncle. Ils se retirèrent ensuite. Fabienne, Séverine et Jean-Christophe s'arrêtèrent devant cette tombe et la regardèrent avec respect. Séverine déposa une fleur dans la tombe et à la même manière que ceux qui les avaient précédé, ils envoyèrent à leur beau-frère des paroles respectueuses.

La minute de silence commença. Chacun porta son regard sur la tombe et durant cette minute silencieuse, les souvenirs les assaillirent. Même le vent semblait se retenir pour cette minute, s'inclinant devant l'honnête homme dans ce cercueil. On recouvrit ensuite la tombe, on ne dit toujours aucun mot tandis que le cercueil disparaissait et que la terre comblait le trou de cette tombe. La terre remise, ils restèrent encore un moment pour examiner la tombe et laisser tous les souvenirs passer dans leur esprit.

« Mon mari, commença Mrs. Clerwood. Didier Clerwood était un homme d'honneur qui n'a jamais failli à son devoir. Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a vraiment très longtemps et tu m'avais dit que nous n'étions pas fait ensembles parce que tu ne pourrais jamais te séparer de ta famille. J'ai répondu que je respectais cet engagement et je ne l'ai jamais regretté. J'ai appris la solidarité, pas la solidarité que tout le monde se prétend digne d'être, mais celle d'une famille unie face à tous les coups. Finalement, tu t'étais trompé ce jour-là parce que nous étions fait pour être ensembles. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toutes tes BD sur l'invasion du monde maintenant ? »

Un sourire se dessina sur toutes les lèvres comme l'espérait Mrs. Clerwood. Si elle pouvait simplement faire apparaître un sourire sur tous ses tristes visages pour la mémoire de son mari, elle en était fière.

« C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais compris ton attachement pour toutes ces BD qui racontaient l'histoire de créatures qui immergeaient de la Terre avec des Chevalier de la Mort et des Elfes de Sang qui combattaient des Magiciens et des Nains. Mais tu les aimais et tant que tu ne finissais pas à l'asile et que tu ne faisais du mal à personne, ça ne me gênait pas. Tu aurais voulu un garçon, tu me l'avais dit. Tu voulais juste un garçon pour pouvoir partager tout ce monde imaginaire avec lui. Mais un jour tu m'as dit qu'avec nos trois filles, tu n'étais finalement pas déçu de ne pas avoir eu de garçons. Tu m'as dit que nos filles étaient tellement des spécimens rares que l'on pouvait même se demander si elles n'étaient pas les futurs envahisseurs de la Terre. »

Un rire s'échappa de l'assemblée qui écoutait ce discours. Mrs. Clerwood eut l'ombre d'un sourire en regardant la tombe. Derrière elle, ses trois filles affichaient un faible sourire qui représentait leur fierté.

« Tu es parti maintenant, je devrais faire face à toutes les responsabilités toute seule et je le ferai. Je serai forte pour ceux qui restent. Mais moi je t'aimais. »

On applaudit à ce discours alors que Mrs. Clerwood ravalait ses larmes et allait serrer ses filles dans ses bras. On applaudit encore un long moment pour lui transmettre du soutien et de la force pour ce qui l'attendra.

De retour au troisième manoir, un buffet froid avait été servi par Duke, Nelya et Guyddo qui affichaient une mine grave en mémoire de Zorua. Mrs. Clerwood accueillait ses invités avec un sourire forcé. Désormais elle devrait sourire même si ce sourire l'épuisait et il allait l'épuiser pendant un certain temps. Seul le temps permettait de guérir une telle blessure. Elle se raidit soudainement en voyant la veuve Lockwood et la veuve Zabini accompagnées par Mrs. Malefoy et Mrs. Crabbe qui était toujours là lorsque Narcissa était présente en société comme une suivante. Les quatre femmes lui adressèrent de faux sourires peinés.

« C'est toujours dur de perdre un mari, lui dit la veuve Zabini. Crois-moi, j'ai de l'expérience. Sept mariages et aucun n'a été concluant, ils tous morts ! »

Il eut un ricanement qu'elle dissipa aussitôt en voyant le visage grave de Mrs. Clerwood. Tout le monde savait que la veuve Zabini jouait de sa grande beauté pour s'attirer les plus riches, les plus nobles, et les plus Sang Pur des hommes. Tout le monde trouvait aussi étrange que ces sept maris fussent tous morts juste après le mariage par d'étranges coïncidences et la « pauvre » veuve Zabini recevait ensuite l'héritage de ses défunts maris. Devenue désormais l'une des plus riches sorcières, elle élevait son fils Blaise dont le septième mari était le père.

« Les hommes vont te courir après maintenant, affirma la veuve Lockwood pour dissiper le ricaner de la Zabini. Si tu as besoin de conseil pour montrer ton autorité face à eux, tu peux me demander bien sûr. »

Elle eut un énorme sourire fier qu'elle effaça aussitôt lorsqu'elle croisa le regard glacial de Mrs. Clerwood. La veuve Lockwood avait une histoire un peu plus complexe dont d'ailleurs personne n'en savait la réelle cause. Son mari était soupçonné par plusieurs personnes d'avoir fait parti des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant la première guerre mais aucune preuve n'avait jamais été donnée. Deux ans après la destruction du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la Gazette du Sorcier avait annoncé son décès prématuré. Jamais le mystère n'avait été percé et on ignorait même si la veuve et ses enfants connaissaient la véritable cause de cette mort. Toujours était-il que depuis ce temps, la veuve Lockwood était devenue l'une des femmes les plus indépendantes et qu'elle était considérée comme la femme de pouvoir au cœur de pierre. Cette réputation lui fut attribuée à cause de son imposant caractère, de sa froideur et son dégoût pour les hommes dont aucun n'avait réussi à la faire fléchir.

« Laissez-la tranquille, intervint Mrs. Malefoy avec un sourire froid. Toutes mes condoléances.

_Toutes mes condoléances. » Répéta Irma Crabbe derrière elle.

Mrs. Malefoy passa devant la veuve Clerwood en lui adressant un grand sourire écarlate, l'air satisfaite des deux phrases qu'elle venait de prononcer.

« Son nez touche presque le plafond. » Lança dédaigneusement Marie-Line Gadish après avoir vu passer Mrs. Malefoy.

La Lockwood et la Zabini s'en étaient retirées pour laisser la femme et la sœur du défunt en privé. Dans un autre coin de la pièce, près du buffet, Philippe et Olivier Clerwood grignotaient un toast de fromage, le goût leur semblait fade. Lucius Malefoy s'avança avec un sourire qu'ils auraient bien voulu faire disparaître en se jetant sur lui.

« Toutes mes condoléances, leur dit-il en premier lieu. Vous devez être… tristes. C'est vraiment dommage pour votre frère. Je sais que le moment est plutôt mal choisi pour parler de ça mais avez-vous réfléchi à ma proposition ? Se tourna-t-il vers Philippe.

_Votre proposition ? Répéta ce dernier.

_Votre fille et mon fils, lui remémora-t-il.

_Lucius… Soupira le père. Lucius… Lucius… Pitié, ne me parlez pas de ça maintenant. Croyez-vous vraiment que je songe au mariage de ma fille en ce moment ?

_Non mais étant donné que mon fils est énormément demandé, je voudrais m'assurer de lui choisir celle qui lui ira pour le mieux. Nos enfants ont le même âge, ils appartiennent à la même maison, mon fils semble apprécier votre fille et j'imagine que c'est réciproque. Je voulais juste fixer une date où vous pourriez venir dîner chez nous et nous discuterions de tout ceci. Quand dites-vous ?

_Pour l'instant, je ne sais pas…

_Juste une date, je serais ravi de vous accueillir dans ma demeure. »

Les trois hommes s'observèrent. D'un côté Mr. Clerwood n'avait aucune envie de discuter avec Mr. Malefoy et connaissait déjà la réponse à sa proposition : Non ! Sa fille, Marion, n'épouserait le fils Malefoy ! A côté de lui, son frère se concentrait sur son toast de chèvre pour une distraction, sachant déjà que son désir était de se jeter à la gorge de ce prétentieux qui profitait de la situation pour ses affaires. Lorsque Mr. Gadish, père de Juliette arriva, Lucius se précipita aussitôt sur lui pour lui faire la même proposition.

Un peu plus loin, Mrs. Clerwood s'occupait de ses autres invités. Elle passait parmi tous pour s'assurer qu'ils avaient tout ce dont ils avaient besoin et échangeaient quelques mots avec eux pour plus de convivialité. Mrs. Lufkin, une de ses vieilles amies fut l'une des rares à lui apporter un vrai soutien et à lui proposer de venir quand elle le souhaitait dans sa demeure sans aucune autre arrière pensée plus personnelle derrière. La famille Bradley au complet aussi lui donna un peu de baume au cœur et elle ne fut pas surprise d'y trouver avec eux ses belles-sœurs.

« Excusez-moi, l'interpella une femme d'un certain âge. Je me présente Betty Braithwaite, journaliste à la Gazette du Sorcier.

_Enchantée, la salua Mrs. Clerwood.

_Toutes mes condoléances pour votre mari. Pourriez-vous répondre à mes quelques questions s'il vous plaît ? Je suis chargée de rédiger l'article sur le décès prématuré de votre mari et j'aurais quelques questions. »

Mrs. Clerwood souffla discrètement tandis que Betty sortait son calepin et sa plume. Elle se rendait bien compte que la majorité des personnes qui étaient venues aux obsèques de son mari n'étaient seulement là que parce qu'ils avaient tous leurs petites affaires personnelles à régler et que ces obsèques étaient le meilleur endroit où l'on pouvait croiser toute la haute société.

« Selon vous, Sirius Black aurait-il eu une quelconque raison d'ordonner ce meurtre ? »

La question fit sursautée Mrs. Clerwood. Pourquoi lui parlait-on de Sirius Black, le criminel recherché depuis deux ans ? Bien qu'étant un criminel convoité et potentiellement dangereux, elle était assez lucide pour savoir qu'il n'y avait aucun lien avec lui et le meurtre de son mari. Alors elle prit le calepin de la journaliste ainsi que sa plume et rédigea quelques mots avant de lui rendre ses affaires. Betty lut rapidement les quelques mots avant de lever des yeux horrifiés sur la nouvelle veuve qui la foudroya du regard.

« Je regrette, je ne peux pas publier ça, s'excusa-t-elle en commençant à s'éloigner.

_Parce que c'est la vérité ? C'est ça ? » Lança Mrs. Clerwood en regardant la journaliste partir.

Elle la vit disparaître dans la foule, elle la vit chercher des yeux la porte de sortie avant de quitter enfin sa demeure. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a tué mon mari, adressez-vous à lui. » Avait-elle rédigé. Ces quelques mots avaient fait fuir la journaliste et la nouvelle veuve en était plutôt ravie. Voilà une personne en moins qui n'avait que faire de la raison de ces obsèques.

« Par Merlin, ma chère vous êtes radieuse ! »

Le visage de la veuve se ferma comme elle reconnaissait cette voix. Au fond d'elle, une colère, une rage même s'éveilla. Un monstre se tapissait en elle et hurlait pour sortir.

« Monsieur le Ministre ! Se retourna-t-elle avec un immense sourire. Quel bonheur de vous avoir ici !

_Toutes mes condoléances ma chère Cécile, vous savez combien votre mari me tenait à cœur, lui confia Fudge. Très beau discours en son honneur, vous ne pouvez imaginer la réaction que j'ai eue en apprenant la nouvelle. Un homme d'honneur que j'affectionnais par sa simplicité et sa générosité.

_Merci, Monsieur le Ministre.

_Vous en prie, votre mari avait le privilège de m'appeler par mon nom, faites de même ma chère Cécile. Je vous promets que je mettrais le plus grand nombre de mes Aurors sur la trace de l'assassin. Nous soupçonnons Sirius Black, le terrible criminel. »

Mrs. Clerwood hocha simplement la tête, s'abstenant de répondre à ce qu'elle prenait pour une insulte à la mémoire de son mari. Fudge lui adressa encore quelques bonnes paroles de bon politicien avant de s'éloigner.

A la fin de la journée, lorsque le dernier invité fut parti, la famille en deuil referma enfin la porte et souffla de soulagement. Les filles et la mère se mirent au ménage pour la première fois et rangèrent tous les préparatifs.

« Ça va ? S'assura la mère en observant Léa.

_Aussi bien que ça peut aller, et toi ?

_Ça va… aussi bien que ça peut aller, termina-t-elle tristement avec un soupir. Je les déteste tous avec leurs manières de courtisans, leur hypocrisie, leur mensonge, et leur sourire victorieux, avoua-t-elle ensuite.

_Je sais, moi aussi... »

Lorsque tout fut remit en ordre, la famille se regroupa dans le fond du jardin. Sous leur manteau chaud, elles bravèrent le froid et restèrent devant une petite tombe creusée par elles et les trois autres elfes de maison qui avaient participé pour enterrer leur amie.

Léa songea à tous ce que lui avait appris l'elfe, elle se remémora les journées qu'elle avait passé avec elle lorsque ses parents travaillaient à la Baguette Enchantée. Elle se souvint même des sourires qu'elle lui avait lancé lorsque la jeune fille l'avait aidé dans ses tâches. Dans le jardin du troisième manoir, reposait en paix Zorua, elfe de maison et membre de la famille Clerwood.


	68. Léa, la folie anéantie

**Chapitre 66 : Léa, la folie anéantie**

_*J'ai peur, je n'ai pas peur, j'ai peur, je n'ai pas peur… J'ai peur ? Je n'ai pas peur ?* _S'interrogeait Léa qui resserrait le nœud de sa cravate aux couleurs de sa maison. Elle n'arrivait pas à se décider sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Tout était un peu confus désormais, tout lui semblait étranger comme si elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans le château de Poudlard. Le comportement des autres élèves à son égard avait le don de la rendre encore plus confuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Toute cette gentillesse démesurée, cette attention qu'ils lui portaient tous, même Chelsea Lockwood et Astéria Greengrass lui avaient présenté leurs condoléances la veille de la reprise. _*J'ai peur des autres.* _Finit-elle par s'avouer.

Léa passa sa tenue sous son regard attentif. Depuis qu'Ombrage installait ses décrets d'éducation, tous les élèves prenaient des précautions sur leur attitude. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de porter une cravate desserrée, de ne jamais rentrer leur chemise dans leur jupe pour les filles, et dans leur pantalon pour les garçons. A présent, ils devaient tous se plier aux règles des décrets et porter « une tenue correcte et bienséante » comme l'exigeait le décret d'éducation N°28.

La jeune fille sortit de la salle de bain. Romilda enfilait ses chaussures, Ginny semblait les attendre, et Louise passait tristement un peigne dans ses cheveux. Léa sentait toujours les regards que lui lançaient ses cousines. Bien que la douleur ne leur fût pas exclue, au contraire, Léa se savait surveiller au moindre signe de faiblesse.

« Ça va ? Tu t'en remets ? Demanda Romilda qui admirait désormais son bracelet qu'elle avait reçu pour son Noël.

_Ça fait deux semaines ! Répondit Ginny agacée.

_Je ne suis désolée, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je voulais simplement savoir si elle allait pouvoir enduré une journée de cours.

_Ce n'est rien. » Répondit Léa en s'approchant de sa cousine.

Louise posa son peigne sur la table de chevet et observa un instant les traits de sa cousine qui l'observa elle aussi. Elles se regardèrent un moment, cherchant à déceler un peu de réconfort.

« Ça va ? Lui demanda finalement Léa.

_Pas trop, je dors mal la nuit… mais ça va, répondit Louise avec un bref sourire. Et toi ?

_Je dors mal la nuit, mais ça va. » Répéta-t-elle.

Les quatre rouges finirent par descendre dans la Grande Salle où le petit déjeuner les attendait. En arrivant, les quatre tables semblèrent se retourner vers la jeune fille, guettant un signe de larme ou quelque chose. Mais aucune trace de larme, ni de tristesse ne se faisait ressentir sur son visage. Léa arborait plutôt un visage assez dur presque vide et sans la moindre expression. Elle ne pleurerait pas ! Elle avait suffisamment pleuré, elle s'était suffisamment morfondue mais elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voie comme une faible. Elles rejoignirent la table des Gryffondor et s'y installèrent pour commencer à manger. Léa et Louise se mêlèrent aux conversations et réussirent à placer quelques phrases mais c'était toujours dur. Pas de parler, oh non ! Ce qui était le plus dur à endurer, c'était les visages de leurs amis qui les scrutaient et on pouvait toutes les questions qui se passaient dans leur tête : « Comment font-elles ? Est-ce que je pourrais me surpasser autant qu'elles si j'avais été à leur place ? Que ressentent-elles ? Elles doivent se moquer de tout ce qu'on raconte, non ? » C'était ce qui semblait à Léa le plus dur. Si seulement elle avait pu simplement leur demander de se conduire normalement avec elle, mais elle n'osait pas curieusement.

Elle aurait aimé leur expliquer qu'elle ne voulait aucun traitement de faveur, aucune attention supplémentaire, juste des rires et essayer d'oublier pour encourager la guérison. Si elle n'osait pas leur dire c'était parce qu'elle se sentait vulnérable, nue comme un verre devant ces personnes qui l'observaient, lui jetaient des coups d'œil comme si elle allait s'effondrer d'un coup ce qui la rendait encore plus fragile au fond d'elle.

A la fin du petit déjeuner, Léa et Ginny commencèrent à quitter la Grande Salle tandis que Louise attendait que Colin ne termine son toast. Elles descendirent les cachots jusqu'à arriver devant la salle pour leur prochain cours de Potion. Le professeur Rogue ouvrit la porte à la voler, les pans de sa cape tourbillonnant derrière lui comme une langue de tissus noirs qui l'enveloppait. Léa avait souvent remarqué que malgré son air toujours sinistre, il avait le don de savoir soigner son entrée en cours. Elle s'était d'ailleurs demandée une fois si sa façon de s'habiller – toujours la même à croire qu'il n'avait que des tenues identiques dans sa garde-robe – n'était pas une astuce pour rendre son entrée encore plus impressionnante. Toujours était-il que Rogue était un professeur désagréable aussi soignées que soient ses entrées. Il les invita à entrer de sa voix sinistre et plate.

« Tu sais que c'est avec lui qu'Harry prend ses cours ? » Chuchota Ginny à l'oreille de son amie.

Les deux jeunes filles prenaient place devant leur chaudron. Léa lança un regard interrogateur à la rousse qui comprit aussitôt et se pressa de lui expliquer :

« Harry prend des cours d'Occlumancie… en plus des cours de Potion, ajouta-t-elle en faisant la grimace. Tu imagines ? Voir Rogue en dehors des cours de Potion !

_Ouais, l'enfer ! Surtout que les deux ne s'apprécient pas d'après ce que j'entends.

_Pas du tout, en effet. Ron et lui ne peuvent pas supporter Rogue, en même temps je les comprends.

_Mais… c'est quoi l'Occlumancie ? Pourquoi Harry prend des cours supplémentaires ?

_Ah c'est vrai, j'oubliais que j'avais promise de te donner des détails en plus de ma lettre. »

Léa hocha la tête se souvenant des lettres que son amie lui avait envoyé pour la tenir au courant de la santé de son père. Mr. Weasley avait été proche de la mort, d'ailleurs il serait mort sans l'aide d'Harry. Ginny lui chuchota tout ce que lui avait expliqué Ron sur le don de Harry d'être connecté avec l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait pu ainsi empêché la mort de Mr. Weasley lorsqu'il l'avait vu dans sa tête grâce à cette connexion.

« Dumbledore veut qu'Harry ferme son esprit à Tu-Sais-Qui et c'est pour ça qu'il apprend l'Occlumancie avec Rogue. »

L'Occlumancie était un moyen de barrer le passage à tout sorte d'intrusion de son propre esprit et ainsi empêcher une personne de pouvoir y déceler certaines informations.

« Pourquoi Dumbledore veut empêcher Harry de lire dans l'esprit de Tu-Sais-Qui ?

_Parce que ce serait mauvais et que cette connexion pourrait se retourner contre Harry. Imagine que Tu-Sais-Qui tente de lire dans les pensées de Harry ?

_Si cela permet de sauver une personne, pourquoi pas ? Je veux dire, s'ils n'en veulent pas, moi je suis preneuse ! Avec cette connexion, j'aurais pu empêcher la mort de mon père, qui pourrait ne pas vouloir de ça ?

_Oui mais tu dis ça justement parce que tu es dans une situation… Enfin, bref j'ai bien failli me retrouver dans un cimetière moi aussi. Et même si je suis reconnaissante à Harry d'avoir pu empêcher ça, si ce n'est pas bon pour lui il vaut mieux fermer cette connexion.

_C'est vrai… mais bon, même… mais c'est vrai… » Admit Léa.

Les deux se turent immédiatement lorsque le professeur Rogue passa près d'elles pour vérifier qu'elles copiaient bien la leçon écrite au tableau sur l'identification d'une potion. En même temps qu'elles écrivaient avec leur plume, Léa posa son regard sur le dos de sa main où une cicatrice s'était formée. On distinguait encore les mots : « Je dois respect à mon professeur » mais ils avaient perdu leur couleur sang du jour où ils avaient été gravés. Léa se souvenait très bien de ce jour. Elle avait d'abord cru que cette cicatrice lui évoquerait sa vengeance qu'elle avait prise contre Ombrage. Mais c'était bien ce jour-ci lorsqu'elle était sortit du bureau du professeur et avait rejointe sa salle commune que sa sœur Elise lui avait tendu une lettre. La fatale lettre qui avait tout dérangé son monde. Quelques minutes après, leurs valises étaient bouclées, elles attendaient dans le bureau de Dumbledore et traversaient le réseau de cheminée pour se retrouver dans leur lugubre maison.

Le soir après une heure passée en permanence où elles avaient terminé la totalité de leurs devoirs, et après avoir avalé leur repas dans la Grande Salle, elles montèrent les étages pour se rendre à la première réunion de l'AD depuis la reprise. Harry leur avait bien confié que ces réunions deviendraient plus rares maintenant qu'il avait des cours d'Occlumancie en plus avec Rogue. Ainsi dès qu'une occasion se présentait, une réunion était organisée.

Les jeunes filles arrivèrent au quatrième étage et un bruit se fit entendre des toilettes. Les deux rouges se stoppèrent dans leur montée et échangèrent un regard. Léa éclipsa la possibilité de Mimi Geignarde puisque celle-ci habitait les toilettes de deux étages plus bas. Celles du quatrième étage, en revanche, n'étaient jamais occupées et elles étaient d'ailleurs la plupart du temps fermées. A la réflexion, elles étaient _toujours_ fermées à clef. Prudemment, elles s'engagèrent dans le couloir et tapotèrent contre la porte.

« A L'AIDE ! » Tonna une voix derrière la porte.

Les deux amies sursautèrent de frayeur tandis que la personne enfermée à l'intérieur ne cessait de tambouriner contre la porte en suppliant qu'on ne vienne le sauver. Léa sortit sa baguette de sa poche et s'approcha de la serrure. Un simple sortilège de déverrouillage et la porte s'ouvrit. La cousine se demanda pourquoi la personne enfermée n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt. _*C'est étrange.* _Songea-t-elle. Elle tira ensuite sur la poignée et découvrit un élève de septième année très grand et plutôt bien baraqué. Il s'accrocha au mur pour ne pas tomber mais ses genoux se dérobèrent sous lui. En le détaillant de plus près, Léa reconnut Graham Montague, un Serpentard. Mais étonnement, il n'était pas aussi impressionnant que durant les jours habituels. Il semblait perdu et demandait même aux jeunes filles où il se trouvait.

« On est à Poudlard, lui lança Léa comme une évidence. Je crois qu'il n'est pas très bien… »

Elles reculèrent toutes les deux lorsque le jeune homme se mit à rendre toute sa bile sur le sol. Il semblait extrêmement confus, perdu même. Léa se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas conscience de la réalité comme s'il s'éveillait depuis longtemps. A côté d'elle, Ginny était blême et ne cessait de jeter des coups dans le couloir.

« Tu m'aides à l'emmener à l'infirmerie ? » Proposa Léa qui s'approchait lentement de lui pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas prêt à vomir de nouveau.

Ginny approcha de manière raide comme si Montague allait soudainement l'étrangler. Lorsqu'il la regarda en plissant les yeux car manifestement il avait le cerveau retourné, elle déglutit et lui lâcha l'épaule. Léa endura soudainement le poids du jeune homme, cette montagne de muscle qui lui tomba sur ses frêles épaules. Ginny le rattrapa immédiatement pour soulager son amie de son poids.

Montague ne faisait visiblement aucun effort pour marcher ce qui ne facilitait pas la tâche aux deux rouges. Un moment, elles furent tentées de l'abandonner sur le sol. Quelqu'un le découvrirait de toute façon ! Mais elles le portèrent et le traînèrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie où Mrs. Pomfresh arriva en pestant. Ginny et Léa profitèrent de deux chaises qui se trouvaient dans l'infirmerie pour se reposer après avoir tiré cette montagne de muscle.

« J'espère que… si un Serpentard… trouvait un Gryffondor… il en ferait de même… Souffla Léa en cherchant son souffle.

_Il n'aurait… même pas eu l'idée… d'ouvrir la porte… » Répondit Ginny avec sourire moqueur.

Léa sourit à cette plaisanterie mais ce que disait son amie était vrai et elle le savait. Les deux se remirent en marche et se hâtèrent de rejoindre le septième étage. Elles passèrent trois fois devant le mur qui se situait en face du tableau de Barnabas le Follet avant que la porte de la Salle-Sur-Demande ne s'ouvre. A l'intérieur, le travail s'était arrêté. Tous les élèves s'étaient rassemblés, curieux et inquiets de savoir qui pouvaient entrer aussi tardivement. Ils semblèrent tous être soulagés en apercevant Léa et Ginny.

« Vous étiez où ? S'inquiéta Harry en arrêtant son cours.

_On aidait Montague qui était enfermé dans les toilettes du quatrième étage. » Répondit Léa.

Un rire s'échappa de l'AD. Ils les écoutaient tous, faute de l'absence temporaire d'Harry qui avait abandonné son cours.

« Alors il a fini par réapparaître, ricanèrent Fred et George dans leur coin.

_Et vous avez de la chance, il ne semble plus se souvenir de rien. » Les rassura Ginny.

Léa jeta un regard interrogateur à son amie qui lui expliqua aussitôt :

« Ah c'est vrai, tu n'étais pas là ! En fait, Montague avait voulu enlever des points à Gryffondor parce qu'il avait surpris Fred et George avec leurs produits. Tu sais que maintenant, la Brigade Inquisitoriale à les mêmes droits que les préfets ! Bref, comme il n'y avait personne à ce moment-là, mes frères l'ont enfermé dans une armoire, celle qui est dans une salle au quatrième étage. Tu te souviens ? Celle que Peeves avait cassée en la renversant sur Rusard une fois ? Lui remémora-t-elle car cet épisode remontait à leur première année. Et quand ils ont voulu le faire ressortir, il avait disparu. L'armoire l'avait aspirée, ricana Ginny.

_Tu veux dire qu'il était perdu pendant tout ce temps ? Il avait disparu, comme ça ?

_Oui, on n'a jamais su pourquoi. Ce devait être une armoire spéciale. » Répondit Ginny en haussant les épaules.

Elle balaya ce détail d'un geste pour signifier à la jeune fille qu'il n'avait que très peu d'importance. Harry se retourna vers les autres élèves qui attendaient la suite du cours.

« Nous parlions donc des Patronus, rappela-t-il en revenant à sa place. Un Patronus est un sortilège très utile contre les Détraqueurs. C'est d'ailleurs votre seule défense contre eux. Mais un Patronus est difficile à faire apparaître, il faut penser à quelque chose de fort. Un souvenir qui à une puissance si forte qu'elle permettra de donner l'énergie suffisante pour faire apparaître un tel sortilège. Pour l'instant, vous allez simplement vous concentrer sur votre passé et l'explorer pour y trouver le meilleur de vos souvenirs. Une fois que vous en tiendrez un, laissez-le vous envahir, laissez la sensation que vous aviez éprouvé revenir en vous. Les Patronus corporels sont les plus difficiles à faire apparaître mais si vous arrivez déjà à faire apparaître un Patronus ce sera excellent pour le moment. »

Il s'arrêta là et observa ses élèves qui l'écoutaient avec le plus d'attention possible. Parfois même, ils l'écoutaient avec plus encore d'attention qu'ils n'écoutaient réellement en cours. Leur entraînement sur les Patronus commença alors.

Léa ferma les yeux et explora son passer comme l'avait recommandé Harry. Elle se remémora ses anciennes années, les meilleurs moments qu'elle avait retenu, elle passa en revue ses années d'enfance avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Elle se revit avec ses cousines à comploter contre leurs cousines plus jeunes pour arriver à les espionner. L'ombre d'un sourire lui passa sur les lèvres avant que le souvenir de son père ne revienne la hanter. Tout se passa très vite, elle se revit le jour où elle et lui jouaient dans le jardin. Il s'amusait à lui lancer une balle et à lui courir après comme s'il allait la lui prendre. Léa se rappela de l'excitation qu'elle avait à l'idée de perdre sa balle quand elle voyait son père se rapprocher et qu'elle hurlait encore plus fort que ce qu'elle ne faisait déjà. Elle aimait bien ce jeu, elle s'en souvenait même si pour son père se devait être moins amusant puisqu'il ne courait pas vraiment et faisait semblant de se rater pour l'amuser.

Puis la lettre lui revint. L'expression d'Élise, ses larmes qui avaient déjà commencé à couler avant qu'elle ne se jette dans ses bras. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois que sa sœur et elle s'étaient prises dans les bras. Léa revit la tombe, elle entendit de nouveau le discours de sa mère, elle sentit de nouveau le vide la paralyser et le monde s'écrouler sur elle…

« Pense à quelque chose de fort, lui conseilla Harry qui la coupait soudainement de ses horribles pensées.

_Je sais, j'essaie, donna-t-elle comme réponse.

_Tu verras, tu y arriveras ! »

Elle lui lança un sourire reconnaissant. Il s'éloigna ensuite pour apporter son aide aux autres. Elle le suivit du regard. Harry savait ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment, lui qui avait perdu ses parents, et il savait sûrement combien ce devait être dur pour elle de produire un Patronus et sa dernière phrase, Léa l'avait traduite non pas par : « Tu arriveras à produire un Patronus » mais par : « Tu arriveras à surmonter tout ça » de la même manière qu'il l'avait surmonté. Elle eut alors envie de lui demander si c'était toujours aussi douloureux après quatorze ans ou s'il avait réussi à surmonter la perte de ses parents. Bien sûr, elle savait que leur situation était différente. Lui n'avait pratiquement jamais connu ses parents tandis qu'elle avait partagée des moments avec son père et s'était habitués à sa présence. Comment combler cette absence ?

« C'est fantastique, Ginny ! » S'écria Harry lorsqu'elle sortit un Patronus.

Léa en était éboulis par cette puissance qu'avait son amie. Elle venait de produire un Patronus et un vrai ! Un corporel ! Le cheval tout de lumière se dressait devant elle. La lumière éblouissait toute la salle entière, ils observaient tous le cheval, qui rayonnait, entre la consistance d'un objet matériel et la brume vaporeuse.

« C'est fantastique, Ginny ! » L'imita Léa avec un sourire moqueur.

Son amie leva les yeux au ciel comme elle voyait où la cousine voulait en venir. Elle se concentrait toujours sur son sortilège mais tout en faisant cela elle articula des mots sans aucun son dont Léa lut sur les lèvres : « N'importe quoi. » _*C'est ça, ça grève les yeux que vous vous aimez. Tu fais la tronche dès que tu le vois avec Cho et il est toujours là pour te féliciter, pour être éblouis par toi ! On ne me la fera pas à moi, hein.* _

Pendant que Léa essayait de s'atteler à son travail, elle remarqua aussitôt quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Soudain distraite, elle s'approcha de cette personne et la dévisagea d'un regard étonné.

« Oui ? Demanda Seamus qui sentait le regard de la jeune fille sur lui alors qu'il essayait de trouver un souvenir.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !

_J'ai présenté mes excuses à Harry ! S'empressa-t-il de répondre. Même ma mère est convaincue que la Gazette ment à présent. Du coup… je suis là, quoi. J'ai mis du temps à voir la réalité en face mais je la vois maintenant.

_Pour avoir mis du temps, oui t'en as mis !

_Je sais… Marmonna-t-il en baissant les yeux.

_En tout cas, bienvenue à l'AD ! » S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

Il la remercia d'un sourire et lorsqu'elle retourna vers Ginny pour plonger dans ses souvenirs, cette dernière lui lança avec un sourire narquois :

« En tout cas, bienvenue à l'AD !

_Chut, parce que ça n'a rien à voir. » Rétorqua-t-elle.

Ginny se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avec toujours un grand sourire alors que son cheval disparaissait devant ses yeux.


	69. Marion, rébellion

**En réponse à la review de Manon** : Et bien merci encore une fois à toi pour tes reviews. Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise et découvrir tes reviews sont toujours un plaisir. Encore merci :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 67 : Marion, rébellion<span>**

Marion se cramponnait à son livre. Autour d'elle, toutes ses camarades de dortoir dormaient hormis Juliette qui ne cessait de se retourner dans son lit. La mort de leur oncle les avait perturbées plus qu'elles ne le laissaient paraître. La jeune fille ne pouvait fermer son livre maintenant qu'elle arrivait au bout. Il ne lui restait plus que deux chapitres et l'histoire la tenait en haleine bien que ses paupières la suppliaient de fermer ce livre. Elle venait d'arriver au dénouement de l'histoire, le moment où Agnès arrivait au Pays de Galle, un pays envahis par les Géants durant la guerre de ceux-ci et où Arnold, son amant, était parti au début de l'histoire pour défendre la position des sorciers. Mais Agnès ignorait que depuis le chapitre précédent, Arnold était mort en combattant…

Marion se cramponnait donc à son livre comme une bouée de sauvetage, n'y tenant plus et dévalant les lignes à toute vitesse tellement elle était avide de connaître cette fin. Une larme coula de sa joue comme la scène qu'elle lisait était émouvante.

Sa cousine ouvrit soudainement les yeux vers elle en l'entendant renifler. Ses yeux se posèrent aussitôt sur la couverture du livre qui avait pour titre _Géants._ Elle ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel sans que Marion ne puisse s'en apercevoir. La lumière de sa lampe de chevet n'empêchait pas Juliette de dormir puisqu'elle avait l'habitude de s'enfouir sous les couvertures mais l'entendre renifler l'insupportait.

« Tu pleures pour un livre, siffla-t-elle agacée.

_Je sais… Lui répondit Marion sans même lâché son livre et en essuyant ses yeux humides.

_Un livre ! Répéta Juliette.

_C'est beau… Souffla-t-elle.

_Un livre, quoi ! C'est un livre avec des mots et des pages qui racontent une stupide histoire pour nunuches ! Développa Juliette.

_Tu n'as jamais rien su apprécier de toute façon, cingla sa cousine.

_C'est ça… Je lis des livres, moi aussi ! Mais plus intéressants que ce truc et je ne pleure pas !

_En même temps, comment pleurer devant _Histoire de la Magie_ ! Je suis bien d'accord que _Potions maléfiques et potions bénéfiques, comment faire la différence _ doit être beaucoup plus intéressant que ce que je lis, c'est sûr !

_Moque-toi mais après ne t'étonne de rester avec tes notes pitoyables en Potion, ricana Juliette.

_Justement, une matière de moins à travailler pour les Buses.

_Ou une matière de plus… Marmonna Juliette avec sarcasme.

_Puisque j'abandonne la Potion l'année prochaine, à quoi ça me servirait d'apprendre ? Je préfère me concentrer sur autre chose. »

_*Voilà qui va te clouer le bec, ma chère, chère cousine !* _Songea ironiquement Marion qui replongeait dans son livre pour suivre le désastre que la Guerre des Géants aura commise au monde des sorciers. Pas de besoin d'_Histoire de la Magie_, tous les évènements de la Guerre des Géants étaient présents avec comme bonus une fiction pour rendre l'apprentissage plus facile. Marion entendit sa cousine se retourner dans ses couvertures comme elle abandonnait la discussion.

Elle lut jusqu'à pas d'heure et une fois terminé, elle rabattit les couvertures sur elle tout en pensant à cette rébellion des sorciers qui avaient refusé de se soumettre aux Géants bien plus puissants qu'eux. Et même s'ils avaient essuyé beaucoup de pertes, ils s'en étaient sortis. C'étaient grâce aux personnes comme Arnold, bien qu'inventé pour l'histoire, que les sorciers connaissaient le monde d'aujourd'hui. Si aucun sorcier ne s'était rebellé ou s'ils avaient été trop peu nombreux, dans quel monde la jeune fille aurait-elle dû survivre ? A mesure que ses pensées avançaient, elle fit un lien entre cette histoire et sa situation. Entre Agnès et elle qui restaient dans leur coin sans vouloir se mêler aux rébellions et qui finissaient par tout de même souffrir des pertes.

Discrètement, la jeune fille sortit son journal qu'elle n'avait pas sorti depuis bien longtemps. Elle l'observa un moment, feuilleta quelques pages et se remémora les jours où elle n'avait à se soucier de tout ceci. Elle jeta un coup à sa cousine qui tentait de trouver le sommeil. Alors Marion ralluma sa lampe de chevet, sortit son encrier et sa plume.

_Jeudi 24 janvier 1995,_

_Cher Journal,_

_Si je t'écris aujourd'hui c'est essentiellement pour me confier, ce que je fais la plupart du temps avec toi. Et maintenant, j'ai encore plus besoin de quelqu'un comme toi qui m'écouterais pour libérer toutes mes craintes et mes doutes. Quand je regarde Juliette chercher désespérément le sommeil, je me dis qu'elle aussi à l'esprit qui bouillonne de questions. Mais je sais qu'elle ne l'admettra jamais pour son image. Son image ! Son image qui compte bien plus que tout au monde ! Sa popularité, ce qu'on peut penser d'elle… Son image ! J'aimerais bien lui montrer un peu la peste qu'elle est devenue à force de vouloir plaire à tout le monde sans j'aimais éprouver de la sympathie pour la plus grande partie de ses amis. Il m'arrive même de me demander si elle m'apprécie vraiment… C'est bête, hein ? Quel beau tableau brisé qu'ont fait maintenant ! Les deux cousines inséparables, presque comme des jumelles, qui ont tout en commun, et qui finissent par se détester… Détester ? Non, c'est un mot trop fort et je m'excuse ! Je ne la déteste pas, juste qu'elle m'agace et qu'elle m'énerve à un point inimaginable !_

_Je sais que je l'énerve aussi, ça se voit. Elle croit que je ne la vois pas quand elle lève les yeux au ciel, ce qui me met hors de moi d'ailleurs, mais en fait je la vois très bien. Et un jour, tu peux être certain que je lui dirais tout ce que je pense en face ! Oh, tu peux en être certain ! Parce qu'elle est arrivée à un point… J'en ai assez de la voir lever les yeux au ciel, de me lancer des piques, de me tourner le dos comme le ferait une gamine de sept ans, etc. Un jour je lui en ferai baver et elle dégringolera quand elle saura tout ce que je pense véritablement d'elle et ses Grandes Idées Pro Sangs Purs !_

_Je change complètement de sujet, mon Journal. J'ai terminé Géant, oui j'ai terminé les 675 pages de ce livre ! Il n'empêche qu'il était admirable comme livre et que j'ai dû mal à me dire que cette histoire puisse finir comme ça. Et quand je songe à Agnès qui n'a rien demandé à personne, qui ne s'est jamais mêlé de la guerre, et qui malgré elle se retrouve à enterrer Arnold celui qu'elle aime. Je n'arrive pas à me dire que je suis dans sa même situation. En mieux bien sûr ! Puisque j'ai toujours du monde autour de moi alors qu'Agnès a perdu son père et son frère pendant la guerre, sa mère de famine à cause de la guerre, et son village à été détruit par une horde de Géants en colère… Il ne lui restait plus qu'Arnold et la pauvre apprend qu'il est mort depuis déjà une semaine. Vais-je finir comme elle ? Ce roman m'a fait réfléchir. Je voulais rester en dehors des groupes qui se forment à Poudlard, je ne voulais pas me mêler à tout ça et me concentrer sur mes affaires en particulier sur mes Buses. Mais en fait… Les évènements me frappent comme ils pourraient frapper n'importe qui et je serai une lâche si je fermais les yeux sur ce qui se passe sous mon nez._

_Margaret a raison. J'ai acheté le Chicaneur comme elle me l'avait recommandé, je l'ai caché dans mon livre sur la Chronologie de l'Histoire que je suis censée apprendre pour mes Buses. Je l'ai lu en entier et j'ai bien vite compris tous les mensonges que racontent la Gazette du Sorcier. Tous mes soupçons se sont confirmés. Ombrage est ici par ordre de notre Ministère pour surveiller les mouvements de rébellion qu'ils pourraient y avoir à Poudlard. En ce moment d'ailleurs, je me demande ce que je fais. Soit je ferme les yeux et je continue ma petite vie tranquille à Poudlard comme une ignorante, soit je retrouve Margaret et nous allons ensemble dans cette espèce d'association secrète Anti-Ombrage et je prends le risque de me faire haïr par mes amis mais aussi par ma cousine. Que dirait Juliette si elle apprenait ce que je m'apprête à faire ? Je la vois déjà dans tous ses états à crier et à me dire qu'elle ne me considère plus comme sa cousine… Et alors ? A ce moment, si elle ose me dire quoique ce soit, je lui répliquerai et lui balancerai enfin ce que je pense d'elle. On verra bien la tête qu'elle fera, tiens !_

_Bisous,_

_Marion._

Elle referma son journal d'un grand coup et eut un sourire. En rangeant son journal, elle jeta un regard à sa cousine sous sa couverture. Marion venait de prendre une décision et pas des moindres ! Elle savait déjà qu'elle prendrait énormément de risques mais que faire d'autre ?

Le lendemain, en cours de Botanique Marion suivait sa plante des yeux tandis que Nono tentait vainement de l'immobiliser. Elle fixa l'horloge, suspendue au dessus de la tignasse grise du professeur Chourave. Encore une demi heure de cours.

« Au secours… Gémit-elle en posant sa tête sur la table de travail. On meurt les vendredi !

_Chut ! Chourave n'est pas loin, l'avertit Nono. Tu veux bien me passer l'outil numéro trois ? »

Marion lui tendit l'outil aussitôt et observa Nono opérer. Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient données des numéros pour leurs outils parce qu'elles n'avaient jamais pris la peine d'apprendre leur nom et que de toute façon dans leur manuel, il y avait toujours une image sur la forme de l'outil. Leur nom était bien trop compliqué alors au lieu de cela, elles leur avaient donné des nombres.

« Tu crois que c'est ça le… le truc là qu'on cherche ? Demanda Nono qui montrait quelque chose à son amie.

_Non, sur le dessin c'est beaucoup plus profond. Attend, je vais essayer. » Se proposa-t-elle en se levant.

Nono lui jeta un regard craintif devinant déjà la note Troll qui les attendait si son amie décidait de prendre sa place. Elle céda tout de même, sûrement par crainte de la vexer et lui recommanda d'être patiente et précise. Marion s'empara de l'outil après avoir vérifié qu'elle portait bien tout l'équipement nécessaire. Elle se plia pour observer la plante dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom et vérifia sur le dessin si Nono avait bien coupé au bon endroit.

« Passe moi le deux, s'te plaît.

_Pourquoi ? J'ai déjà coupé ! Remarqua Nono qui lui tandis tout de même.

_Je pense que c'est un peu plus haut et puis au pire on aura une meilleure vue, se justifia Marion.

_Si tu le dis… » Marmonna Nono qui était déjà prête à sangloter sur sa mauvaise note.

La cousine s'attela donc à son travail. La plante, dont elle ne connaissait toujours pas le nom, ne cessait de bouger dès que la jeune fille avait posé l'outil contre elle, devinant déjà qu'elle serait de nouveau victime d'une découpe. Et pour une découpe, ce fut une découpe digne d'une charcuterie ! Les gants de Marion en ressortir verts et marrons de couleurs boueuses, sales et puantes. Les cheveux attachés et ses lunettes de protection devant les yeux, elle finit par agripper la plante à deux mains et par la clouer au sol. Et pour clouer, c'était vraiment clouer ! Les cure-dents, qui étaient censés leur servir pour écarter les éléments gênant afin de faciliter leur recherche, étaient à présent cloués aux extrémités de la plante parfaitement immobile désormais.

La jeune fille soupira de soulagement avant de retourner à sa découpe. La plante n'avait heureusement pas le don de pouvoir gémir et son seul réflexe était de s'agiter pour montrer son mécontentement.

« Maintenant, elle ne bougera plus ! » Lança Marion satisfaite face à une Nono qui observait le travail avec intérêt.

La cousine lui commanda un nouvel outil et le plongea dans l'intérieur de la plante qui était secouée de spasmes faute de ne plus pouvoir bouger. Du pus s'échappait de la découpe qu'avait faite la jeune fille quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Ce n'est pas bon, ce n'est pas bon, s'affola Nono qui restait fixer sur le protocole.

_Qu'est-ce que ça change ? »

Nono lui indiqua une ligne qui se démarquait des autres sur le protocole : « NE JAMAIS LAISSER LE PUS COULER ! » _*Aïe !* _Pensa-t-elle en examinant la plante. Elle décida alors d'arracher une feuille sur la plante et l'enfonça dans la découpe pour aspirer le pus.

« T'es sûre que ça va marcher ? S'inquiétait Nono alors que Chourave s'approchait.

_Mais oui, ça ne peut pas être pire que nos voisins de toute façon. »

Elles jetèrent un regard au binôme assis à la table voisine. Drago Malefoy et Claude Lockwood avaient déjà une flaque remplie de pus qui s'était échappée de la plante. Tandis que Claude s'acharnait à le contenir dans un bécher, Drago abattit sauvagement son livre de Botanique sur la plante. Lorsqu'il le retira, la pauvre plante avait la totalité de ses membres écrabouillés.

« Tu as raison, répondit Nono convaincue. Regarde-moi cette table d'arrogance suprême ! Pauvre plante… Et dire qu'il a fallu que tu sois sur l'un des deux. Bon aller vas-y, fais-moi voir tes dons d'infirmière !

_Aide-moi, toi aussi ! Je t'engage comme assistante d'opération, tiens. L'outil numéro un, dépêche ! »

Nono se précipita pour le lui tendre. Alors que Marion s'arrangeait pour absorber le pus qui coulait de plus en plus, Nono s'acharnait à découper leur ouverture pour la rendre plus nette. Elles entendirent soudainement la voix du professeur Chourave qui venait d'arriver pour vérifier le travail de Drago et Claude. Affolées, elles décidèrent d'en oublier totalement le pus et prirent les outils nécessaires pour trouver ce qu'elles cherchaient et dont elles ne savaient pas le nom encore une fois.

« Je l'ai ! S'exclama Marion qui venait de le saisir avec la pince.

_Parfait, parfait ! Sors-le de là, vite elle arrive ! »

La cousine tira un grand coup sur l'espèce de boule qui ne cessait d'extirper un liquide verdâtre et puant. Aussitôt, la plante expira sur leur table de travail. Non pas qu'elle respirait comme les humains mais elle cessa soudainement d'être parcourue de spasme, le pus s'arrêta de couler, et quelques feuilles se desséchèrent immédiatement. La cousine déposa le Machin – ainsi l'avaient-elles appelé puisqu'elles ignoraient toujours le nom – dans le bécher près d'elle avant de jeter un coup d'œil affolé à la plante.

« Euh… je crois qu'on l'a… qu'elle est… Marmonna Nono tout bas alors que le professeur Chourave commençait à en finir avec Drago et Claude.

_Oui bah euh… Petite plante ? Finit-elle en la secouant de l'index. Petite plante ?

_Alors les filles, montrez-moi votre travail ! » Exigea Chourave en arrivant déjà rouge de colère après avoir passé un savon aux deux garçons.

Marion et Nono n'échangèrent même pas un regard et se contentèrent de sourire. La plante était encore dissimulée derrière les deux jeunes filles qui espéraient vainement que rien ne se remarquerait.

« Euh… oui… Commença Marion peu à l'aise.

_Préparez-vous à être surprise ! » Lança ironiquement Nono.

Le professeur Chourave fronça ses énormes sourcils broussailleux comme elle commençait à sentir le mauvais coup. Elle avait toujours sa peau rouge de colère et à peine avait-elle commencé à retomber qu'elle redevint aussi rouge qu'une brique.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! » S'écria-t-elle en apercevant la plante.

La cousine émit un faible gémissement involontaire qu'elle s'empressa aussitôt d'arrêter lorsqu'elle s'en rendu compte. La plante, clouée sur la table de travail, était totalement desséchée et avait commencé à perdre sa belle couleur verte. En fait, c'était plus de la charpie qu'une plante. La découpe n'était pas fameuse et s'allongeait le long de ses racines.

Comme si elle espérait détourner l'attention du professeur et la réconforter, Marion lui tendit le bécher qui contenait…

« Le bulbe rachidien… oui… le bulbe rachidien… qui contient le nerf machin… enfin le nerf de Plantomoelle… Dit Marion les yeux fixés sur son livre.

_Le nerf de quoi ? Répéta Chourave. Je crois que vous avez mal lu le protocole ! » S'énerva-t-elle ensuite.

Elle leur indiqua une phrase qui se détachait aussi du reste des lignes : « NE SURTOUT PAS RETIRER LE BULBE RACHIDIEN QUI EST VITAL POUR CETTE PLANTE ! » Les deux jeunes filles hochèrent la tête ne trouvant rien de mieux à répondre. Le professeur Chourave les regardait avec un regard meurtrier encore plus rouge que les minutes précédentes.

« C'est une expérience catastrophique ! » Lança-t-elle à l'assemble de la classe.

Marion et Nono soupirèrent de soulagement. Chourave ne comptait pas s'attarder plus longtemps sur elles, le professeur en avait déjà trop vu depuis le début de l'heure. Il n'y avait que les deux groupes de Padma Patil et Susanne Bones ainsi que celui d'Alexian Bradley et Anthony Goldstrein qui avaient réussi leur expérience.

« Pour le cours prochain vous étiez censés retrouver vos plantes et devoir leur porter les soins nécessaires, annonça Chourave en regardant tristement la majorité des plantes qui gisaient sur les tables de travail.

_Ah, on va pouvoir rejouer aux superbes infirmières, chuchota Nono.

_Vu dans quel état vous les avez mises… Tant pis, nous passerons au chapitre suivant qui consistera à étudier la vie des plantes aquatiques ! »

Aucun enthousiasme ne s'échappa de la classe, ils poussèrent seulement un soupir d'ennui. Le professeur compris aussitôt qu'elle les retenait trop longtemps et s'empressa de les relâcher. Marion retirait sa blouse et ses lunettes après avoir nettoyé sa table de travail. Claude arriva justement en lui retirant une feuille dans les cheveux.

« Tu sais que le nerf Plantomoelle n'existe pas ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Derrière lui, Drago éclata de rire en se retenant à sa table de travail. Évidemment Nono n'était plus là pour la défendre puisqu'elle était partie rejoindre Théodore. « Je veux juste savoir comment il va, je reviens ! » Avait-elle lancé. _*Tu l'as vu juste avant le cours ! D'accord, c'était deux longues heures interminables mais vous n'avez pas arrêté de vous lancer des clins d'œil. Je pense que oui, il va bien.* _Avait songé Marion désormais prise au piège par Drago et Claude qui continuaient à rire.

Ils continuèrent à rire et à se moquer d'elle tout le long du trajet en remontant le parc. Drago eut la merveilleuse idée de partager ce fou rire avec quelques autres Serpentard qui riaient aussi. Lisa en tête ne se privait et ne cessait de marcher derrière Claude en lançant :

« C'est vraiment idiot, hein Claude ? Je ne comprends pas où tu as pu aller chercher ça, hein Claude ? Tu aurais quand même pu faire un effort, hein Claude qu'elle aurait pu ? »

Claude poussa un profond soupir en levant les yeux ciel. Le sourire de Marion s'étira comme Lisa continuait ses perpétuelles questions exaspérant le jeune homme. Elle allait lui dire quelque chose mais Drago la devança. La cousine perdit aussitôt l'attention qu'elle avait sur Claude. _*Évidemment, écoute-le lui ! C'est Drago Malefoy quand même, il ne faudrait pas rater ce qu'il dit, c'est tellement intéressant ! Quand Drago parle, plus personne ne parle alors là tout le monde l'écoute. Alors que moi, on peut me couper la parole, ça ne gêne personne surtout si c'est Drago Malefoy.* _Pestait-elle en jetant un regard oblique en direction du blondinet qui avait capté l'attention de tous. Ils arrivaient devant leur salle de cours et s'adossèrent au mur en attendant qu'Ombrage ne les invite à entrer. Marion se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Claude, le sourire rayonnant, et ouvrit la bouche à la minute où Drago vint les interrompre.

« Ce soir, réunion de la Brigade Inquisitoriale ! » Leur rappela-t-il en leur lançant un sourire si inhabituel chez lui.

Tandis que Claude hochait la tête, Marion resta muette et jeta un regard d'exaspération au jeune homme qui une fois de plus captait l'attention de Claude au désagrément de la cousine.

« Ah mais t'es pas dans la brigade, toi ? Se souvint-il en perdant soudainement son sourire.

_Non, je ne veux pas m'en mêler.

_Ah oui c'est vrai, avec ce qui est arrivé à ton oncle… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspense avec un grand sourire. _*Un grand sourire ?* _La fureur s'empara de la jeune fille qui détourna aussitôt le regard de ce sourire narquois, moqueur et surtout machiavélique. Elle aurait juré qu'il se réjouissait de ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle sentait encore son regard amusé sur elle alors qu'elle détournait les yeux pour avoir à éviter de le regarder en face. Seule Ombrage réussit à le faire lâcher son regard sur la cousine qui pour la première fois remercia mentalement la Grande Inquisitrice. Il était juste devant elle pour entrer en classe avec sa démarche pédante, son sourire en coin de satisfaction et le nez presque aussi haut que la tour d'Astronomie.

Ombrage adressa un immense sourire à la jeune fille qui le prit immédiatement mal après la réflexion de Drago. Elle ne put alors s'empêcher un regard assassin envers son professeur. Devant elle, Drago marchait toujours. Il marchait lentement et elle aurait donné sa baguette à brûler qu'il le faisait exprès. Elle souffla si fort que même les cheveux gominés du jeune homme furent soulevés. Il se retourna aussitôt comme s'il s'était préparé à cette attitude.

« Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ? C'est bon, j'ai vu que tu n'avais pas aimé ma remarque pas la peine de te la jouer rebelle comme ça avec moi. »

Elle aurait voulu sortir sa baguette et lui envoyer un sort dont il s'en aurait souvenu. Il n'aurait même pas eut le temps de répliquer, elle en était sûre. Elle était certaine qu'elle le battait en duel de sortilèges. Dans un duel loyal évidemment, un contre un. Marion savait qu'elle était largement plus douée que lui en sortilège. Si lui brillait en Potion, elle brillait en Sortilèges.

Au lieu de cela, elle se contenta de faire comme tout le monde faisait et de baisser les yeux, trop lâche pour encore s'affirmer. _*T'es une poule mouillée, Marion ! Je suis trop nulle ! J'aurais pu le dégommer, il aurait volé jusqu'au fond de la salle, il se serait même fracassé la nuque contre le bord du bureau…* _Il repartit sans oublier le sourire fier qu'il lui lança avant de s'installer.

« Ça ne va pas ? Lui demanda Claude lorsqu'elle s'installa.

_Si, ça va. » Répondit-elle en se forçant un sourire.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls et qu'elle pouvait enfin lui parler sans avoir à craindre une intrusion de Drago, Marion n'avait plus envie de parler. Elle avait d'ailleurs complètement oublié ce qu'elle voulait lui dire et elle mit ça sur le dos de Drago. Parce que non seulement il l'avait rendu hors d'elle mais en plus il lui avait fait oublié ce qu'elle voulait dire depuis plusieurs minutes !

« Bonjour à tous ! Entonna Ombrage avec un sourire étincelant d'hypocrisie. Aujourd'hui, nous allons procéder à un bilan de connaissance SUR-PRISE ! »

La classe n'eut aucune réaction. Ils se tenaient tous droits comme de bons élèves sérieux qui étaient attentifs au cours. On aurait dit une caricature, il aurait été facile pour un étranger de rire s'il avait la posture des élèves si droits, si silencieux, si concentrés… Alors qu'en réalité, ils avaient la plupart du temps les yeux rivés sur l'horloge derrière le bureau. Les feuilles d'examens furent distribuées au recto. Bien entendu, comme dans tous les bilans de connaissance du professeur Ombrage, les élèves attendaient son signal pour retourner la feuille et commencer à rédiger.

« Pas de baguette ! » S'écria-t-elle horrifiée lorsqu'elle aperçut Neville Londubat qui s'exerçait à un sort sous la table.

Elle le foudroya du regard comme s'il venait de sortir un objet qui provoquerait des désastres. Jamais, au grand jamais une baguette n'était permise dans le cours d'Ombrage ! Marion se pencha sur sa copie lorsque le professeur donna un coup de baguette sur son sablier. Le sable était évidemment de couleur rose il commença à s'écouler alors que les élèves découvraient leur bilan de connaissance surprise.

Défense contre les Forces du Mal

Dolorès Jane Ombrage

Bilan de connaissance N°27

**Sujet B**

**Partie A :** **Questions de cours.**

Question 1 : Quel sortilège permet de briser une chaîne ou n'importe quel objet résistant ? D'après vos connaissances, rédigez qui a inventé ce sortilège. Développez.

Question 2 : Quel sortilège permet à un sorcier de respirer dans un environnement aquatique ? D'après vos connaissances, rédigez qui a inventé ce sortilège. Développez.

Question 3 : Quel sortilège vous permettra de repousser un Détraqueur ? D'après vos connaissances, rédigez qui a inventé ce sortilège. Développez.

**Partie B : Mise en situation.**

Question 1 : Vous vous trouvez face à un ennemi :

a) Vous sortez votre baguette.

b) Vous essayez de le convaincre que la manière forte n'ait jamais la meilleure des solutions.

c) Vous vous enfuyez.

Question 2 : Vous vous trouvez face à une personne ennemie au Ministère de la Magie :

a) Vous sortez votre baguette.

b) Vous essayez de le convaincre que le Ministère œuvre pour le bien.

c) Vous vous enfuyez.

Question 3 : …

Marion soupira au milieu du silence de la salle. _*C'est ridicule !* _Pensait-elle en parcourant la feuille des yeux. Il était bien sûr évident que toutes ces questions avaient déjà été soigneusement rédigées dans leur cours avec les solutions que l'on ne penserait pas forcément au premier abord. Par exemple, il fallait toujours répondre que s'ils se trouvaient devant un ennemi au Ministère, il ne fallait surtout pas sortir sa baguette pour encourager la violence, ni s'enfuir, mais le convaincre que le Ministère œuvrait pour le bien. _*Bonjour, vous êtes un ennemi du Ministère ? Très bien, que diriez-vous si nous parlions un peu, histoire de nous comprendre ? Vous savez que la violence ne résolue rien alors conduisons-nous en personne bien éduqué, voulez-vous ?* _

Autour d'elle, les autres s'activaient à leur devoir. Weasley, au fond de la salle, bailla un long moment, la plume dans l'encrier, et le coude sur la table pour supporter sa tête lourde de fatigue. Elle le vit ensuite soupirer lorsqu'il parcourut sa feuille des yeux et jeter un regard à la copie de Potter. La déception se lut sur son visage lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il y avait deux sujets différents pour empêcher la tricherie.

Marion se concentra sur son devoir et commença à rédiger. Sa plume grattait sur le parchemin comme toutes les autres, dans un silence mortel. Ombrage était installée derrière son bureau et observait la classe un petit sourire en coin qui laissait voir son ravissement. Ses pieds se balançaient sous la table comme ils ne touchaient pas le sol. Elle jetait de temps à autre des coups d'œil à son sablier et son sourire s'étirait à mesure que le temps défilait.

Marion était arrivée à la dernière question et commença à se relire. Elle n'en était pas encore arrivée à la fin de sa copie qu'Ombrage donna un coup de baguette au sablier en chantonnant :

« C'est fini ! Posez vos plumes, je ne veux voir personne avec sa plume en main ! »

Elle se leva avec un immense sourire telle une fillette qui contemplait la devanture d'une boutique de confiserie. Ombrage promena son regard sur tous les élèves qui avaient tous posé leur plume dans leur encrier. Ils se tenaient de nouveau très droits, les mains jointes sur leur table, et les deux pieds à plat sur le sol.

« Bien, passez vos copies vers l'avant ! Dit-elle ensuite avec un petit rictus. Ce devoir comptera pour 25 % de la note finale ! »

Au fond de la classe, il y eut plusieurs soupirs. Ombrage siffla pour ramener l'ordre dans sa classe. « Ttt ! » Etait son sifflement préféré. A la sortie du cours, Marion n'eut aucun mal à s'éclipser des autres comme elle était la plupart du temps invisible. Drago avait repris ses grands discours agaçant qui captaient l'attention de tous. _*Pour une fois, je dois avouer que j'aime bien ses discours.* _Avoua la cousine avec un sourire en se faufilant dans les couloirs. Elle y croisa pas mal de monde, comme son cousin Antoine qui arqua un sourcil quand il l'a vit seule. Heureusement, il n'était pas du genre à se mêler des histoires des autres. En revanche, Marion s'empressa de prendre un nouveau couloir lorsqu'elle aperçut son frère. Guillaume marchait avec deux autres Serpentard. Ils parlaient tous les trois de plutonium et de volcans explosifs. _*Génial…* _Pensa Marion. _*Mon frère est un popol, je suis tombée sur un frère popol. Ca ne pouvait arriver qu'à moi !* _Enfin elle atteignit la Tour d'Astronomie. Margaret était assise sur le sol et semblait observer le vide. Lorsque Marion arriva, elle se redressa en souriant tandis qu'une bourrasque leur soufflait dessus.

« Il va y avoir un orage, présuma Margaret.

_Tu ne pouvais pas choisir un lieu moins éloigné de ma salle de cours, hein ? J'ai dû traverser pratiquement tout le château.

_T'as pas eu d'ennuis ? S'enquit-elle presque aussitôt. Ils t'ont laissé partir ? Ils n'ont rien dit ?

_En fait, ils ne s'en sont même pas aperçus et ils ne le remarqueront que dans… longtemps ! Et quand je reviendrai, je leur dirai que j'étais à la bibliothèque. Ça passe toujours l'excuse de la bibliothèque.

_Pas avec moi… Marmonna-t-elle avec un rictus. Non, je dirai que j'étais avec Pierre. »

Elle souffla ensuite comme un train qui évacue la vapeur. Margaret semblait d'ailleurs assez tendue et la cousine remarqua immédiatement que ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Margaret cacha ses mains derrière elle.

« Alors, tu t'es décidée ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

_Je… je crois que oui, je pense que je veux bien aller dans cette association. »

Le visage de Margaret s'illumina aussitôt et elle hurla sans pouvoir se retenir. Elle se jeta dans les bras de la cousine qui resta raide de stupeur encore sous le choc de ce hurlement et de ce…

« Pas de câlins ! » Prévint-elle avec un sourire crispé.

_*Ce n'est pas que je ne t'apprécie pas vraiment Margaret, ce n'est pas du tout ça évidemment !* _

« Toi et moi on va être les premières Serpentard à faire partie de cette association. Morag m'a déjà donné le lieu de rendez-vous et elle m'a dit que ça s'appelait l'AD : l'Armée de Dumbledore ça sonne bien, hein ? Viens, viens dépêches-toi ! Elle m'a dit que si tu étais partante, on pouvait la rejoindre ce soir au septième étage devant le tableau de Barnabas le Follet. Viens, viens ! »

Margaret était très excitée, la cousine devina sans difficulté qu'elle avait attendu sa réponse avec impatience. Le temps que Marion avait dû mettre à la lui donner lui avait sans doute fait perdre la tête ce qui expliquait son enthousiasme démesuré.

Margaret tirait la cousine par le poignet ce que n'appréciait pas du tout Marion. Elle détestait être traînée comme ça, et ce n'était pas la première fois que Margaret la tirait comme ceci._*Il faudrait peut-être que je lui précise deux ou trois petites choses que je n'apprécie pas chez les gens parce que déjà que je ne l'apprécie pas énormément, si en plus elle n'est pas au courant que je déteste me faire tirer comme ça… On ne va pas être copine, elle et moi !* _

Elle continuait de la tirer et l'entraîna en courant à travers les couloirs. Marion avait un peu du mal à suivre Margaret dont l'enthousiasme semblait lui avoir fait pousser des ailes.

« Voilà, voilà, on est arrivés ! » Lança-t-elle toute excitée.

Morag et Susanne Bones attendaient près du tableau de Barnabas le Follet comme l'avait dit Margaret. Susanne, élève à Serdaigle, toisa de la tête au pied les deux nouvelles arrivantes. Marion comprit aussitôt qu'elles avaient parlé sur elles avant qu'elles n'arrivent. Morag leur adressa un sourire encourageant et amical. Susanne s'avança immédiatement devant un mur et commença à s'éloigner dans le couloir. Morag fit signe aux deux jeunes filles de la suivre. Quand elles eurent fait deux passages devant ce mur Marion commença à s'impatienter :

« Bon, on fait quoi là ? A part faire les cent pas dans ce couloir ?

_Il faut passer trois fois devant ce mur que tu vois-là et ensuite… »

Une porte apparut alors dans le mur. Elle était assez large pour faire passer le garde-chasse de Poudlard comme une réplique de la porte de la Grande Salle en plus petite. Susanne entra sans adresser une parole aux autres et disparut à l'intérieur. Marion avait entraperçu une large salle pleine de lumière avec un groupe d'élèves.

« Il faut passer trois devant ce mur, reprit Morag en posant sa main sur l'une des portes, et il faut penser très fort à ce que l'on vient y faire. Il nous suffit de penser à l'AD et cette salle apparaît. Elle s'appelle la Salle-Sur-Demande et elle contient toujours ce que l'on cherche. C'était la meilleure salle qu'on est trouvé pour s'entraîner, et c'est grâce à Neville ! » Précisa-t-elle.

Elle poussa la porte et laissa entrer les deux jeunes filles derrière elle. Marion et Margaret entrèrent avec la bouche ouverte comme deux poissons rouges qui venaient d'être sortis de leur bocal. Elles observèrent la vaste salle d'entraînement éclairée par de grandes fenêtres et des lustres qui semblait fait pour une maison de géant. Une cheminée brûlait seule dans cette pièce pour la chauffer. Dans un coin, un mannequin d'entraînement était rangé, des coussins étaient empilés. Quelques groupes d'élèves étaient formés ça et là dans la pièce, discutant avant que le cours ne commence. Lorsqu'ils aperçurent les deux nouvelles avec leur uniforme aux couleurs de la maison Serpentard, un long silence se fit.

Margaret toussa nerveusement, ses mains recommençant à trembler qu'elle cacha aussitôt derrière son dos. Marion s'était attendue à ce que l'accueil soit assez spécial puisqu'elles seraient les premières de leur maison. Elle savait très bien qu'ils n'allaient pas tous lui souhaiter la bienvenue avec d'immenses sourires de ravissement, une tape amicale sur l'épaule, etc. Mais elle ne s'était pas non plus attendue à ce silence pesant qui lui fit aussitôt comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien à faire ici. Morag lâcha un « Euuh… » au beau milieu du silence infernal. C'était presque pire que les cours du professeur Ombrage.

« Bienvenue ! Arriva Granger avec un sourire crispé. Euh… oui, tout le monde vous souhaite la bienvenue à l'AD ! Nous sommes tous heureux de vous avoir pour grandir nos rangs. »

Le silence qui suivait ses paroles prouvait nettement le contraire. Marion n'avait jamais vu Granger d'aussi près et c'était la première fois qu'elle remarquait le tic qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise, à savoir que ses yeux ne bougeaient plus comme s'ils avaient été paralysés.

« Euh… Harry est notre professeur, continua-t-elle en désignant Potter au fond de la salle. Il accepte de nous faire partager ce qu'il a déjà vécu et… Harry… Harry ! »

Potter s'attarda avant de s'avancer vers les deux Serpentard dont il jeta un mauvais coup d'œil.

« Harry, pourquoi ne pas leur expliquer le fonctionnement de l'AD, hein ? Tu pourrais aussi voir avec elles les sortilèges qu'on a déjà vu et les mettre au point avec nous, hein ? Pendant que j'installe l'activité suivante…

_Oui… Organise donc un duel pour voir où ils en sont, comme on avait dit, tu sais… J'arrive, ensuite ! »

Elle hocha la tête pressement et repartit aussitôt presque en courant. Marion toucha nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux, se demandant si ce n'étaient pas eux qui effrayaient la plupart des élèves.

Potter se racla la gorge avant de les dévisager toutes les deux. Morag était déjà partie rejoindre les autres. Parmi un groupe de Gryffondor, Marion aperçu Louise et Léa qui lui adressèrent des signes de la main. Elle leur répondit par un simple sourire avant de reporter son attention sur Potter qui fixait le sol. Soudain il releva la tête comme un robot qui s'activait :

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous savez faire ? » Leur demanda-t-il simplement.


	70. Louise et le guépard

**Chapitre 68 : Louise et le guépard**

Louise claqua la porte des vestiaires, frustrée. Ginny et Katie s'engouffrèrent à leur tour et se jetèrent presque sur elle en laissant tomber leur balai dans un coin.

« Écoute, ce n'est pas grave si on a perdu... Commença Katie. Poufsouffle était plus fort, ils avaient une équipe complète.

_Oui ! S'énerva Louise ne se retournant vivement. Ils avaient une équipe _complète _! Et nous on a quoi ? Trois de nos meilleurs joueurs interdits à vie de Quidditch parce qu'un petit teigneux n'a pas supporté la défaite.

_Je sais, la calma Ginny. Et je suis désolée si je n'assure pas en capitaine mais…

_Arrête Ginny, t'es superbe comme capitaine, la rassura immédiatement Louise. Ce n'est pas ça… C'est juste quand on regarde le petit sourire satisfait de ce crapaud rose dans les gradins… »

Louise serra les poings et regarda autour d'elle à la recherche de quelque chose pour se défouler. Mais il n'y avait rien mis à part son magnifique balai, luisant, brossé au peigne, comme neuf. La frustration monta encore plus comme aucun objet ne se trouvait à sa proximité dans lequel elle aurait été soulagée de faire un tir.

« On gagnera le match retour contre Serdaigle, dit Katie. Il faut juste qu'on y croit, qu'on s'habitue à cette nouvelle équipe et voilà. Parce qu'on ne peut pas faire autrement, il va falloir l'accepter sinon on est foutu pour la coupe.

_On est déjà foutu pour la coupe, précisa Ginny sous le regard noir de Katie.

_Et alors ? On ne va se laisser piétiner comme ça ! On ne gagnait pas seulement grâce à Fred, George, et Harry !

_Ça nous aidait quand même un peu… Marmonna Ginny sous le regard de nouveau noir de Katie.

_Ginny arrête ! C'est nul ce que tu dis ! Il n'y avait pas dans notre équipe un meilleur joueur qu'un tel ou un tel ! On gagnait parce qu'on était une _équipe_. On gagnait parce qu'on avait tous nos atouts de jeu, on avait des joueurs de talents. Bien sûr on les a toujours ces joueurs, mais on n'est plus l'équipe qu'on était.

_Ça m'énerve… Marmonna Louise en s'asseyant abattue sur le banc des vestiaires. Ca m'énerve parce qu'on était l'équipe la mieux partie pour gagner cette coupe et que… Pff… à cause de ce crapaud aux couleurs roses répugnantes… Je hais le rose autant que la personne qui le porte ! Je crois que maintenant, je ne regarderai plus jamais le rose de la même façon. »

Ginny et Katie sourirent et laissèrent échapper un rire discret. Louise sourit à son tour et l'hilarité finit par se faire entendre dans les vestiaires rouges des filles. Elles hurlaient presque de rire en se tenant l'une à l'autre sentant les muscles les tiraillés encore plus après le match.

« L'autre jour, je croise la Trelawney dans les couloirs, commença à raconter Ginny en riant. Et elle m'attrape comme une folle pour me dire que la Ombrage a tellement de laque dans ses cheveux qu'il suffirait d'une allumette et pouf ! »

Un nouveau hurlement se fit entendre dans leurs vestiaires tandis qu'elles se changeaient et allèrent faire chauffer leurs douches dans les vestiaires. Elles se tordaient même de rire à présent sous l'eau glaciale de leurs douches qui n'étaient pas décidées à se chauffer ce jour-ci.

« Il y a Lisa Turpin qui m'a raconté un soir à l'AD que quand elle était allée pour son interrogatoire avec Ombrage, raconta à son tour Katie. Elle l'avait vu s'empiffrer d'œufs de salade. Elle en avait huit dans une assiette et la Ombrage les a tous mangé. Lisa m'a racontée qu'elle se léchait même les doigts. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'est pas très grande la Ombrage, elle a trop pris en largeur. »

Les hurlements et les éclats de leur hilarité ne cessèrent pas. Ils continuèrent même lorsqu'elles sortirent de leurs vestiaires, la nuit étant déjà tombée. Elles riaient encore en remontant le parc du château pour aller se rassasier dans la Grande Salle. Et elles riaient encore en mangeant lorsqu'elles observèrent le professeur Ombrage qui se resservait d'œufs en salade. Elles riaient à n'en plus finir, les autres leur jetaient des coups d'œil inquiétant.

Le soir, elles se rendirent à l'AD où les cours sur le Patronus n'étaient toujours pas terminés. La plupart des élèves n'y arrivaient toujours pas et c'était d'ailleurs assez difficile pour Louise de se laisser envahir par un souvenir. _*Ça veut dire quoi se laisser envahir par un souvenir ?* _Ginny ne cessait de faire apparaître son Patronus avec un sourire rayonnant de fierté quand Harry la félicitait encore et encore, chaque soir pour son travail. Un peu plus loin, Léa donnait des conseils à Seamus sur les sortilèges dont il avait du retard. Louise eut un sourire amusé. Encore plus loin, dans un coin, deux jeunes filles ne se mêlaient pas aux autres. Marion et Margaret discutaient entre elles et se concentraient dès qu'Harry passait près d'elles. Louise savait que la plupart craignaient qu'une des deux ne les trahissent auprès d'Ombrage mais elle savait que Marion n'en serait pas capable. Elle savait même qu'elle n'en parlerait pas à Juliette, et elle se demandait souvent pourquoi il lui arrivait d'avoir une telle confiance en Marion qu'elle n'avait pas en Juliette.

Le lendemain, en cours d'Astronomie, le professeur Sinistra vêtue d'une longue robe noire qui la taillait bien dans son imposante stature annonça ce qui était la pire des nouvelles pour un élève :

« Plan de classe ! »

Ils poussèrent tous des soupirs d'énervement et protestèrent contre cette idée. Mais leur professeur ne semblait pas apte à les écouter comme elle ne les écoutait jamais. Elle les fit se rassembler au fond de la classe et les appela un par un. Le professeur Sinistra n'était pas le genre de femme qui brillait par son sourire. Elle ne souriait pratiquement jamais et s'énervait facilement, mais il lui arrivait de sourire lorsqu'elle commençait à dicter un nouveau chapitre ou bien quand elle annonçait un nouveau plan de classe, comme ce jour-ci. Colin adressa un regard de détresse à Louise quand Sinistra l'appela pour se placer à côté d'une élève de Poufsouffle qui avait la particularité de se curer le nez et de sentir la même odeur que le professeur Rogue et son visage luisant de graisse. Louise se risqua à jeter un coup à sa droite et détourna vivement la tête. Kevin Whitby se tenait près d'elle et l'observait avec obsession. Il la regardait avec un de ses regards que Louise détestait tant. Même si Kevin était très gentil, elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver à côté de lui en cours d'Astronomie et dans n'importe quel cours. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais envie d'être avec lui mais il lui semblait qu'il restait à la regarder chaque jour comme attendant un signe de sa part. _*Louise, la plus belle des cerises…* _Se remémora-t-elle avec écoeurement.

« Mr. Whitby au premier rang ici, l'appela Sinistra. Avec à côté… miss. Clerwood ! »

_*NOOOOOOOOOOOOON !* _C'était impossible, inconcevable, inimaginable pour Louise. Elle ne pouvait pas se retrouver à côté de Kevin Whitby celui qui l'aimait depuis quelques années déjà et qui la regardait avec obsession de quoi écœurer la jeune fille.

« Laquelle ? Demanda Léa alors que Louise se résignait déjà à s'avancer.

_Ah, c'est vrai vous êtes deux ! Non, non, pas vous, je parlais de Léa Clerwood. » Dit-elle en faisant reculer Louise.

Un poids se retira immédiatement de la jeune fille, comme si cette nouvelle l'avait empêchée de respirer pendant quelques secondes. Elle savoura l'air qui l'entoura, souffla de soulagement et se sentit la tension retombée. Léa lui jeta un regard oblique alors qu'elle se résignait à rejoindre sa place. Louise la regarda s'installer au premier rang, à la table collée contre le bureau du professeur Sinistra et, Kevin Whitby qui lui disait :

« Je suis content d'être côté de toi. »

Louise retint un ricanement et regarda encore un peu sa cousine adresser un immense sourire à Kevin. _*Oh, l'hypocrite !* _Souriait intérieurement Louise heureuse d'avoir échappé à cette belle torture.

« Vous serez donc ici, Louise, à côté de Mr. Cauldwell. »

_*Elle plaisante, là ?* _Toute la gaieté de Louise retomba lorsqu'elle entendit le nom de son voisin. Elle rejoignit malgré elle sa table au troisième rang avec un élève de Poufsouffle qui s'affala sur sa chaise en poussant un soupir. Owen Cauldwell était juste le garçon que Louise appréciait le moins chez Poufsouffle si on ne comptait pas Zacharias Smith, l'arrogant. Elle aurait mille fois préférés se retrouver au premier rang à côté de Kevin. Owen lui lança un bref regard avant de s'allonger sur sa table, la tête à l'intérieur de ses bras. Owen était comme ça. C'était un garçon assez grand, plus grand que Louise – ce qui était déjà une belle preuve – avec des cheveux brun foncés et les joues légèrement parsemées de tâches de rousseur. Il portait toujours sa cravate détachée et sa chemise dépassait souvent en dessous du pull de son uniforme. Lorsqu'il n'était pas habillé en écolier, il était toujours vêtu du même sweat gris. Owen c'était le genre de garçon qui n'avait aucune conversation si on considérait que « On avait des devoirs en Méta ? », « On avait quelque chose à faire en Astro ? » n'était pas un sujet de conversation. Owen c'était aussi le genre de garçon qui soupirait toutes les trente secondes pendant un cours ce qui risquait fort d'exaspérer la cousine. Mais surtout, Owen était le nouveau coup de cœur de Romilda.

Cette dernière était assise à la rangée suivante au deuxième rang et elle ne cessait de se retourner pour observer Louise. _*Je donne ma baguette à brûler qu'elle va me demander à la fin du cours de lui parler d'elle la prochaine fois.* _Devina Louise. Seulement elle se voyait mal placer Romilda dans une conversation qui n'existait pas. _*Dis, tu connais Romilda ? Ouais c'est la fille là-bas qui n'arrête pas de se retourner pour te regarder et qui glousse dès que tu passes dans le couloir. C'est exactement cette fille-là. Ouais, c'est en quelque sorte mon amie et c'est une fille géniale, tu devrais lui parler.* _Non. Louise se refusait à jouer les filles exaspérantes qui posaient des questions pas du tout discrètes au coup de cœur de son amie.

« Allons, allons, chantonna Sinistra qui semblait très fière de son nouveau plan de classe. Qui peut me rappeler la dernière leçon ? »

Aucune main ne se leva. Le professeur perdit un peu de son sourire, vexée que personne ne prenne en considération son cours. Owen se redressa sur sa chaise et s'étira. Le long de sa colonne vertébrale craqua ce qui fit hérisser tous les poils de la cousine. _*Oh non, je suis tombée sur le genre de voisin qui peut faire toute sorte de bruit exaspérant.* _Se plaignit-elle en réprimant une grimace d'écoeurement de toutes ses forces.

« T'as pris ton cours de la dernière fois ? » Demanda-t-il.

_*Owen, Owen, Owen… juste le gars le plus pitoyable de la planète.* _Elle ouvrit tout de même son cours et parcourue les feuilles de parchemin qui se baladaient un peu partout dans sa pochette. Elle en sortit quelques unes qui concernaient leurs récents cours d'Astronomie et finit par lui tendre une feuille. Il parcourue la feuille des yeux et soupira comme il s'aperçut qu'il avait tout une page à recopier.

« Ça te dérange pas si je t'emprunte ta feuille pour que je recopie ?

_Non c'est bon, prends-la.

_Merci. Il est quelle heure ?

_Il y a une horloge devant toi. » Répondit Louise qui retenait un soupir.

_*Il va me dire qu'il ne sait pas lire l'heure, c'est ça ? Un merci te tuerait ?* _Ruminait-elle tandis qu'il plissait les yeux pour arriver à lire sur le minuscule cadran de la salle. Il n'y avait qu'une horloge dans la salle et elle était posée sur le bureau du professeur Sinistra avec un cadran si petit qu'il fallait bien quelques minutes aux élèves pour arriver à distinguer la petite aiguille de la grande.

Le soir, pas d'entraînement à l'AD, aucune information sur le gallion magique. Louise avait donc décidé de s'entraîner elle-même dans les dortoirs et elle avait pour cela emprunté un _livre_ à la bibliothèque sur les méthodes pratiques en Sortilège. _*C'est la première fois que j'ouvre un livre de ma propre initiative.* _Songea-t-elle en posant la main sur la couverture sans oser l'ouvrir. C'était un moment qu'elle allait graver dans sa mémoire. Elle ouvrait un livre pour s'instruire et faire plus que ce qu'elle n'avait comme devoir. Qui à part Hermione Granger faisait donc ça ? Elle ouvrit le livre et le feuilleta en lisant quelques phrases sur les méthodes de lancer un sortilège. Comment se concentrer… Comment se matérialiser un objet… Louise lisait quelques phrases et en retenaient quelques unes qui lui seraient peut-être utiles pour le Patronus.

Le mercredi matin, Louise commençait sa journée par un cours d'Astronomie. C'était d'ailleurs très difficile pour elle de se concentrer le matin pour un cours auquel elle n'attachait aucune importance. Owen restait affalé sur sa table, la tête dans ses bras, et il semblait vouloir dormir la plupart du temps. Il se redressait simplement pour lui demander les devoirs et regarder le cours qu'ils avaient copié, ce qu'il devait rattraper. Louise jetait des regards envieux à Ginny qui était à côté d'Antoine. Deux Gryffondor assis à la même table et ils semblaient bien parler. Au moins, le cours passait vite pour eux mais pour Louise qui endurait le Poufsouffle à chaque cours d'Astronomie…

« Tu ne m'as pas rendu ma feuille que je t'avais donné la dernière fois, remarqua-t-elle pour la cinquième fois en deux semaines.

_Je te la rend dès que j'aurai terminé de recopier. »

Louise arqua un sourcil désapprobateur. Owen répétait cette excuse à chaque fois et la jeune fille commençait à s'impatienter. Elle s'était déjà préparée à ne jamais revoir sa feuille. Louise était d'ailleurs certaine qu'il l'avait perdu. Owen soupira comme il soupirait toutes les trente secondes. Sinistra continuait son introduction au nouveau chapitre avec un grand sourire en annonçant déjà que ce serait « un nouveau, grand, grand, grand chapitre ! ». Owen s'affala sur la table en soupirant et il remit sa tête dans ses bras.

Louise ne voyait de lui que ses cheveux bruns la plupart du temps et s'ennuyait à mourir pendant le cours d'Astronomie. Si seulement elle avait pu avoir un sujet de conversation mais Owen était quelqu'un de tellement peu intéressant qu'elle laissait ce silence s'installer. Au moins aurait-elle une bonne appréciation sur son bulletin… « Louise est une élève très attentive en cours et sérieuse. Timide à l'oral. » Louise ne prenait jamais la peine de lever la main pour participer. Elle restait au contraire à sa place, satisfaite de ne pas être le centre d'attention de la classe, et discutait la plupart du temps avec ses voisins. Il lui arrivait d'écouter vraiment dans certains cours mais parler était plus fort qu'elle surtout si sa cousine Léa la girouette se trouvait près d'elle. Le professeur McGonagall leur avait d'ailleurs donné deux surnoms : « La girouette et la pipelette. »

« On avait quoi à faire en Méta pour la prochaine fois ? »

Louise souffla discrètement. Si elle répétait sa question pour obtenir sa feuille, lui demandait en retour les devoirs qu'il avait oublié de noter. Le professeur McGonagall avait d'ailleurs abandonné l'idée de lui instruire quelque chose et le laissait au fond de la classe où il pouvait dormir sans déranger son cours. Au moins, Owen avait le mérite de ne pas être l'élève perturbateur mais plutôt celui qui ne sait pas trop pourquoi il se trouve dans cette classe. Owen n'était pas fait pour les études, Louise l'avait devinée dès le premier jour où elle avait partagé un cours avec les Poufsouffle. Mais Owen n'était pas seulement le coup de cœur de Romilda, il était aussi l'un des meilleurs amis de Stephen Cornfoot. Louise était bien trop timide pour oser lui parler un jour mais se lier d'amitié avec Owen lui serait sûrement utile pour parler une fois à Stephen. Romilda serait contente, en plus de cela, car il semblerait qu'elle s'était donnée pour mission de veiller à ce que Louise engage une conversation avec Owen pour lui parler d'elle.

Le soir même, un entraînement à l'AD avait été prévu. Louise et Colin s'étaient presque précipités dans la Salle-Sur-Demande. Ils retrouvaient enfin cette salle qu'ils n'avaient pas revue depuis une semaine à cause des cours d'Occlumancie qu'Harry devait prendre avec Rogue. Ils commencèrent par quelques répétitions des anciens sortilèges qu'ils avaient étudié précédemment puis enchaînèrent sur le Patronus. Beaucoup restait en impasse à ce stade de sortilège. Harry était persuadé que ce sort leur serait d'une grande utilité notamment contre les Détraqueurs d'Azkaban qui lui avaient donné du fil à retordre en troisième année.

Harry était quelqu'un d'admirable et Louise s'en était convaincue au fur et à mesure de leurs leçons. C'était un grand sorcier déjà célèbre grâce – ou à cause – du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais jamais il ne se vantait et c'était quelque chose que la jeune fille avait aussitôt admiré. Humble, généreux et puissant.

« Je commence à en avoir marre de tout ça… » Marmonna Marietta Edgecombe à Cho Chang.

Les plaintes de la Serdaigle gênaient Louise dans sa concentration mais elle n'osait pas s'éloigner de peur de les vexer. Surtout que Marietta semblait de moins en moins de bonne humeur lorsqu'elle arrivait à l'AD. La cousine s'était souvent demandée si Marietta ne venait pas simplement parce que Cho, son amie, y venait.

Louise fit quelques pas de côté pour s'éloigner des deux jeunes filles, surtout qu'elle ne comptait pas suivre les disputes durant toute la séance d'entraînement. Elle profita du Patronus que venait de faire apparaître Ginny pour s'éloigner enfin et demander à son amie comment parvenait-elle à réussir le sortilège bien qu'elle lui avait demandé plusieurs fois. Ginny lui expliqua rapidement en l'encourageant. Plus loin, Marietta continuait à se plaindre mais Louise ne pouvait plus l'entendre. Alors lorsqu'elle pensa vivement à ses parents et à ses sœurs, elle murmura :

« Expecto Patronum »

Un long filet argenté sortit de sa baguette, illuminant la pièce encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Une forme se sculpta au milieu de cette clarté. Un guépard se forma devant elle. Louise et le guépard échangèrent un court regard avant que l'animal ne parte en courant à travers la salle d'entraînement. Il fonça sous les yeux émerveillés de la jeune fille qui souriait tandis que le guépard renversait toutes les personnes qu'il croisait tel un tsunami qui dévasterait tout sur son passage.


	71. Juliette pas si insensible que ça

**Chapitre 69 : Juliette pas si insensible que ça**

« Je prends ça comme une insulte ! » S'égosilla Hannah Abbot.

Drago claqua la porte derrière lui et Juliette laissant les préfets perplexes, Abbot qui hurlait comme une détraquée, et Ernie Macmillan qui la retenait de se jeter sur Drago. Le conseil des préfets prenait fin pour les deux Serpentard.

« C'en était une, pauvre tâche ! » Cria Drago pour se faire entendre.

Un bruit sourd de table et de chaise se fit entendre alors qu'on entendait les voix de Granger et de Padma Patil hurler : « Non Hannah, laisse tomber ! »

« C'était petit ça, lança Juliette avec un ton faussement compatissant. A ta place, je lui aurais dit : pauvre blaireau parce qu'il n'y a que cette insulte qui soit à la hauteur de ce qu'elle est. »

Les deux préfets ricanèrent dans les couloirs déserts. Leurs rires se répercutèrent comme deux rires machiavéliques dans tout le château obscur. Deux rires qui seraient dignes de faire peur à un fantôme.

« J'en parlerai à mon père de cette histoire, assura Drago. Elle va comprendre à qui elle s'attaque. A un Malefoy ! Tu verras que mon père ne la laissera pas nous insulter tous les deux. Sa mère travaille au ministère et MON père est son patron. Mon père m'a déjà parlé des Abbot, sa mère n'occupe vraiment pas une place digne de son rang.

_Ça se voit déjà à la maison à laquelle elle appartient et à sa tête, ricana Juliette pour l'approuver.

_Exactement ! Les Sang de Bourbes ou les traîtres à leur sang, on les reconnaît rien qu'en les regardant. C'est souvent les plus moches. Ils ont de grandes dents.

_Et ils ne sont pas très doués en magie ! Ajouta-t-elle.

_C'est normal puisqu'ils n'ont pas de sang sorcier, ils ne peuvent pas avoir les mêmes capacités que nous. Même s'ils s'acharnent à lire des livres… »

Ils rirent à nouveau. Cette dernière réflexion était typiquement adressée à Granger qu'ils trouvaient tous les deux stupides et la représentation parfaite du Sang de Bourbes.

Ils remontèrent les escaliers jusqu'à arriver à une salle du quatrième étage. La moitié des membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale était déjà présente. Pansy se précipita sur Drago et s'activa pour lui poser toutes les questions harcelantes qui lui passaient par la tête. Juliette retrouva Inézia qui attendait avec Blaise et Claude que la Grande Inquisitrice ne donne son ordre. Ils attendirent pendant une bonne demi-heure avant que la Brigade Inquisitoriale ne soit au complet. Pour patienter, ils observaient tous l'étrange armoire qui se trouvait face à eux. Une grande armoire qui aurait pu contenir un homme à l'intérieur. Ombrage parcourut l'assemblée de sa brigade avec un air satisfait avant d'annoncer en désignant Rusard, le concierge :

« Comme vous le savez, cela fait un petit moment que Mr. Montague a été attaqué. Il repose encore à l'infirmerie mais lorsque j'ai été l'interrogé il m'a assuré qu'il se souvenait d'une armoire. Sa mémoire est floue et elle le restera à vie, ce qui prouve la dangerosité de cette association secrète menée par plusieurs élèves de Poudlard. Leur cible est le Ministère, ils préparent une rébellion, nous le savons et Mr. Montague est leur première cible. Grâce à Mr. Rusard, ici présent, j'ai pu retrouver cette armoire. Il m'a assuré qu'il n'y avait qu'une armoire dans le château qui pouvait procurer de telle gravité.

_Une armoire ! Ricana Drago. Quel genre d'armoire ?

_Ceci est une Armoire à Disparaître, un objet très particulier et très difficile à manipuler. Elle permet aux sorciers qui en possèdent de disparaître momentanément à l'intérieur. Ces armoires étaient très utilisées à l'époque où le Seigneur des Ténèbres était encore parmi nous.

_Mais c'est l'armoire que Peeves avait renversé. » Se rappela Juliette.

Rusard grinça des dents furieusement alors qu'il se remémorait ce jour-là. La cousine aussi s'en souvenait encore, c'était pendant un week-end et elle se promenait avec Inézia, Pansy et Millicent. C'était pendant leur deuxième année à Poudlard où les élèves se promenaient en groupe par crainte de croiser le terrible monstre de la Chambre des Secrets. Mais les quatre jeunes filles de Serpentard savaient qu'elles n'avaient rien à craindre puisque l'héritier de Serpentard ne s'attaquait qu'aux Sang de Bourbes. Mais elles avaient entendu un bruit sourd dans une salle du quatrième étage. Autour d'elle, d'autres élèves s'étaient retournés terrifiés. Le moindre bruit terrorisait à cette époque les élèves. Avant que quiconque n'ait ouvert la porte de cette salle, Peeves, l'esprit frappeur du château, en était sorti et s'éloignait dans les couloirs en ricanant de sa mauvaise farce. Le concierge était alors sorti de son bureau au troisième étage pour lui courir après en hurlant : « Cette fois je t'aurai Peeves ! ». Il avait rapidement abandonné et était retourné dans la salle pour consulter les dégâts. Dans une salle abandonnée du château au quatrième étage, une armoire avait été renversée.

« Oui, elle est cassée, admit Ombrage en secouant la tête. Personne n'a prit la peine de la réparer et un objet défectueux dans le château ce n'est jamais bon. Voyez ce qui est arrivé à Mr. Montague, il ne souvient même plus de ses agresseurs et une année entière de sa vie est devenue floue dans sa mémoire. J'en parlerai à Dumbledore de cette armoire et croyez-moi que je lui ferai bien remarquer qu'elle n'a rien à faire dans le château.

_Vous allez faire quoi ? Demanda Pansy. La cacher ?

_Sans doute, acquiesça Ombrage. Mais il nous faudrait une pièce où personne ne pourrait la retrouver. Mr. Malefoy vous vous chargerez de ceci !

_Moi ! S'étonna-t-il avec une voix traînante qui exprimait bien son manque d'enthousiasme.

_Oui, vous. Et miss. Gadish j'aimerais que vous interrogiez Mr. Montague à l'infirmerie afin de me tenir au courant s'il y a une amélioration dans sa mémoire. »

Juliette hocha lentement la tête. _*Du travail en plus…*_ Songeait-elle. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de faire cette tâche, d'autant plus qu'elle avait son rôle de préfète désormais et qu'elle était beaucoup moins libre qu'avant. Mais s'il fallait interroger en plus de cela un infirme qui avait une perte de mémoire, cela allait encore prendre une place dans son emploi du temps.

Le samedi suivant, alors que les autres filles se rendaient à Pré-au-Lard pour profiter du beau temps, Juliette monta jusqu'à l'infirmerie avec un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Ses parents lui avaient souvent répété dans leurs lettres qu'elle ne devait pas croire tout ce que la Gazette du Sorcier racontait mais Juliette le lisait tout de même. Comment un journal avec une telle importance pouvait raconter des mensonges ? Non, non, Juliette était persuadée d'y lire la vérité. Elle entra dans l'infirmerie et demanda si elle pouvait voir Graham Montague. Mrs. Pomfresh soupira d'un air embarrassé.

« Il n'est pas encore réveillé et il a besoin de beaucoup de repos, vous savez… Commença-t-elle.

_Je sais mais je vais attendre à côté, répondit Juliette en agitant le journal devant les yeux de l'infirmière. De toute façon, c'est un ordre de la Grande Inquisitrice. »

Mrs. Pomfresh jeta un mauvais regard au badge de la Brigade Inquisitoriale épinglé sur la robe de la jeune fille. Ceci sembla lui donner encore moins envie de laisser la cousine dans son infirmerie. Elle jeta un regard au lit du jeune homme puis sur le badge de la jeune fille et finit par céder.

Juliette s'installa sur une chaise près du lit de Graham et commença à déplier son journal. Elle avait à peine lut le titre : « Nouvelle évasion massive à Azkaban : Quel est le plan de Sirius Black ? » que le jeune homme se réveilla. Juliette soupira. Elle avait espéré pouvoir passer un moment de tranquillité à lire son journal mais cet idiot avait choisi de se réveiller à ce moment.

Il la regarda comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois puis son visage sembla la reconnaître enfin. Juliette l'aurait d'ailleurs mal interprété s'il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'elle.

« Alors bien dormi ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en reposant son journal sans aucun sourire accueillant pour le saluer.

Il hocha la tête et se redressa sur son lit d'infirmerie. Elle attendit qu'il ne boive un verre d'eau et qu'il ne s'étire avant d'oser lui poser certaines questions.

« C'est Ombrage qui t'envoie. »

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation que faisait le jeune homme après avoir bu son verre d'eau.

« Bravo, tu as bien deviné, répondit-elle.

_Ce n'est pas très difficile quand on se réveille qu'on aperçoit une personne à qui vous n'avez pratiquement jamais parlé, qui porte un badge de la Brigade Inquisitoriale et qui n'a visiblement aucune envie de se retrouver ici.

_C'est vrai, admit-elle en se forçant un sourire pour paraître plus aimable.

_Alors vas-y, pose-moi tes questions.

_Tu te souviens de…

_Je ne me souviens de rien, la coupa-t-il apparemment agacé par le verbe « se souvenir ». Tout ce que je me rappelle c'est une armoire ! Une grande armoire dans laquelle j'ai été aspiré et ensuite… Noir ! Je me souviens être réapparu dans les toilettes du quatrième étage, ce qui était un voyage formidable, racontait-il avec un ton presque accusateur. Je me souviens de la petite Weasley et de ta cousine la petite Clerwood qui m'ont ouvert la porte fermée des toilettes. Je me souviens d'avoir fait un malaise pendant qu'elles me portaient jusqu'à l'infirmerie et que je luttais pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes. Voilà. Ah, et je me souviens aussi de mes soi-disant amis qui ne me rendent pas visite à l'infirmerie et qui n'étaient pas non plus inquiets par mon absence apparemment.

_Pendant que t'étais perdu dans ton armoire, j'étais au cimentière pour pleurer mon oncle qui s'est fait assassiné alors excuse-moi si je n'ai pas eu le temps de rendre visite à quelqu'un qui s'est fait aspiré dans une armoire, répondit sèchement la cousine.

_Je ne parle pas de toi, ne crois pas que je t'accuse.

_Vu le ton que tu prenais il était difficile de penser autrement. »

Elle lui lança un regard accusateur pour bien insister sur ces propos. Il baissa la tête puis il s'excusa et commença à lui présenter ses condoléances quand elle l'interrompit :

« Ça va, merci. Alors, tu ne te rappelles d'aucun détail, c'est bien ça ?

_Aucun à part cette armoire, vous l'avez retrouvée ? »

Juliette hocha la tête et lui expliqua ce que le professeur Ombrage leur avait expliqué au sujet des Armoires à Disparaître. Quand elle eut fini de lui parler et qu'elle eut comprit qu'il ne lui servirait à rien de s'acharner, elle quitta l'infirmerie. Elle savait très bien qu'il ne leur apporterait rien de plus dans leur recherche. La cousine redescendait les marches et s'apprêtait à entrer dans les cachots quand elle croisa Marion et Margaret. _*Que font Margaret et Marion ensembles ? Je croyais que Marion ne pouvait pas la supporter ?* _

« Vous n'êtes pas à Pré-au-Lard ? » Lança-t-elle pour attirer leur attention.

Les deux jeunes filles se stoppèrent. Juliette remarqua aussitôt qu'elle les dérangeait ce qui l'étonna encore plus. Elle savait très bien que sa cousine n'avait aucune affection pour Margaret et cette dernière devait avoir sans doute autre chose à faire que de traîner avec une fille qui avait deux ans de moins qu'elle et beaucoup moins populaire.

« Non, pourquoi on irait là-bas ? Il y a un truc spécial ? Demanda Marion.

_Non, il n'y a rien mais je me disais que par ce temps là… tout le monde est dehors.

_Et bien pas nous, répondit Margaret avec un sourire qui agaça la préfète. T'es toute seule ?

_J'allais retourner dans la salle commune et prendre mes affaires pour rejoindre Inézia et les autres… Vous voulez venir ? Finit-elle par proposer.

_Non, merci. » Répondit aussitôt Marion en commençant à monter les marches.

Cette réponse resta nouée dans la gorge de sa cousine. Juliette n'avait jamais eu l'habitude de se voir refuser une proposition _surtout_ par Marion. _*J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?* _Ruminait-elle en montant dans son dortoir.

Elle n'aimait pas ce sentiment d'avoir quelque chose qui la tracassait à l'esprit, qui la tourmentait. Ses pensées se développèrent au fur et à mesure jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'arrive à la question critique. _*Si ça se trouve elle me déteste… mais j'ai fait quoi pour ça ?* _C'était horrible pour elle d'avoir de telles pensées. Marion était sa cousine, celle qu'elle considérait comme sa jumelle. Comment pouvait-elle la détester, elle ?

Le regard de Juliette tomba sur les affaires de sa cousine. Une idée lui vint. Elle voulait en savoir plus sur les pensées de sa cousine puisqu'elle ne supportait pas l'idée d'avoir un doute. Juliette avait toujours su ce que Marion pensait et à présent, c'était comme un sentiment d'étrangeté qui s'était installé. Elle s'agenouilla devant les affaires de sa cousine et fouilla dans son sac. Elle y décela ses affaires de cours, quelques feuilles de parchemin froissées… Elle s'attaqua à sa valise qu'elle ouvrit comme un coffre fort. Ses mains ne tremblaient pas mais elle avait l'impression d'en avoir des fourmis à l'intérieur. Juliette passa outre les vêtements, sous-vêtements, chaussures, bijoux de sa cousine et fouilla autour. Il y avait deux romans dont _Géants_, celui qu'elle venait de terminer et un autre qu'elle allait sûrement commencer. Juliette fouilla encore un peu parmi les livres et y décela enfin ce qu'elle cherchait : le journal de sa cousine.

Juliette sourit et s'empressa de l'ouvrir. La couverture résista comme si elle était équipée d'un cadenas invisible. Elle força pour l'ouvrir parce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir à quoi pensait sa cousine. Il le fallait !

« Ce journal appartient à Marion Clerwood, personne d'autre n'est autorisé à le lire. » Annonça une voix solennelle et qui sonnait comme ancienne.

Juliette s'exaspéra et força encore plus sur la couverture tandis que le journal répétait son inlassable et unique phrase sans jamais s'ouvrir.

« Moi, je peux le lire, je suis sa cousine ! Cria-t-elle au journal.

_Ce journal appartient à Marion Clerwood, personne d'autre n'est autorisé à le lire. »

Juliette soupira et renonça finalement. Il semblait bien qu'une seule personne était capable de l'ouvrir et c'était sa cousine. Elle avait toujours vu Marion l'ouvrir avec une telle facilité qu'elle avait naïvement pensé qu'il s'ouvrirait à elle aussi simplement. Elle venait de comprendre qu'aucune autre personne ne pourrait l'ouvrir, Marion avait un journal fidèle. Mais Juliette se voyait mal arriver vers sa cousine et lui servir quelque chose du genre : « Salut, je sais qu'on est un peu en froid ces temps-ci mais justement, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi nous sommes en froid et jeter un petit coup d'œil dans ton journal intime. Tu pourrais l'ouvrir pour moi ? »

La jeune fille soupira et s'attela à ranger les affaires qu'elle avait déballées. Ce ne serait pas ce jour-ci qu'elle découvrirait ce que pouvait penser sa cousine. Cela la rendait d'ailleurs furieuse de ne pas pouvoir contrôler et savoir ce qu'elle pensait. La détestait-elle ? Si oui, pour quelle raison ? Elle rangeait les affaires de sa cousine lorsque quelque chose glissa de son livre d'histoire. Juliette se pencha de plus près et laissa le livre d'histoire sur le côté pour prendre en main ce qui était tombé. L'horreur se lut aussitôt sur le visage de sa cousine tandis qu'elle écarquillait les yeux. _*Que fait Marion avec ça ?* _Pensa-t-elle en découvrant la première page du _Chicaneur_. Ce journal était interdit dans l'enceinte de l'école, si Ombrage savait que Marion était en possession d'un de ces exemplaires… Juliette se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Tant de questions et aucune réponse. Et si… Non, cela ne se pouvait pas, sa cousine n'oserait jamais, elle lui en aurait forcément parlé puisqu'elles se confiaient tout. Mais justement le doute s'installa dans l'esprit de Juliette car cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elles ne se parlaient plus ou très peu. Et si Marion faisait partie d'une association contre le Ministère ? Si justement elle faisait partie de celle que la Brigade Inquisitoriale recherchait désespérément ?

Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre dans l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs. La jeune fille s'empressa de ranger le journal dans le livre d'histoire et le glissa sous le sac de sa cousine avant qu'Inézia n'entre en courant.

« Juliette ! Cria-t-elle alors que son amie se relevait prestement. Il… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_Je… rien, je cherchais un haut que Marion m'avait promis de me prêter.

_Ah… D'accord. Juliette, il faut que tu viennes tout de suite, c'est Ombrage qui te demande. »

Un nœud se forma dans la gorge de la jeune fille. Se pourrait-il qu'enfin… ? Inézia ne lui laissa pas le temps de prendre quelque chose et l'entraîna hors du dortoir. Juliette jeta rapidement un dernier regard inquiet au livre d'histoire glissé sous le sac et s'empressa de suivre son amie le long des couloirs jusqu'au bureau d'Ombrage. En arrivant dans la pièce rose, tous les chats qui miaulaient en donnèrent la nausée à la cousine qui se sentait très mal à force de se poser trop de questions.

« Vous n'avez pas attrapé une maladie en allant à l'infirmerie, au moins ? S'assura Ombrage en voyant le visage gris de la verte qui secoua la tête. Je ne vous le souhaite pas. Mais passons, Mr. Montague se souvint-il de quelque chose ?

_Non… rien, il ne se souvient de rien. » Bafouilla-t-elle en regardant successivement les visages de tous les élèves qui l'observaient.

Elle nota aussitôt la présence d'une fille qui n'était pas censée être présente et qui n'appartenaient ni à la Brigade Inquisitoriale, ni à la maison Serpentard. Elle lança des regards entre l'inquiétude et l'incompréhension aux autres. Drago lui adressa un sourire rassurant et Juliette comprit que cette fille était présente pour les aveux.

« Vous connaissez peut-être Marietta Edgecombe de Serdaigle ? Hasarda Ombrage avec un sourire satisfaisant. Et bien, miss. Edgecombe a quelque chose à nous avouer. »

Les sourires qui se dessinèrent sur tous les autres visages firent comprendre à Juliette qu'ils allaient enfin connaître la vérité. La panique s'empara d'elle. Et si elle découvrait que Marion en faisait partie ? Que ferait-elle ? Elle serait compatissante ou elle ferait tout pour ne pas ternir son image ? C'était sa cousine mais ne l'avait-elle pas trahie en rejoignant les autres ? Les autres ? Quels autres ? Et si toute sa famille était impliquée, que ferait-elle ? Elle se laisserait humilier ?

« Vous n'avez rien à craindre, la rassura Ombrage alors que la jeune fille de Serdaigle se tordait les mains. Je vous ai assuré ma protection et je considérai que cet aveu effacera tous vos délits.

_Je… en fait, cela fait longtemps que je… Je fais partie d'une association et… »

A mesure qu'elle parlait des points rouges apparurent sur sa figure. Elle se stoppa dans son récit à peine débuté et toucha sa peau qui se recouvrait de boutons et de cloques. Son visage se déformait petit à petit tandis qu'ils l'observaient tous avec des mines écœurées. Bientôt, on put lire sur son visage le mot : "Cafarde" qui s'était formé après l'accumulation des pustules et des cloques. Ombrage restait sans rien faire à regarder la transformation opérer jusqu'à ce que Marietta éclate en sanglots et ne s'enfuie en courant vers l'infirmerie.

Juliette ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en son fort intérieur. Les autres semblaient sur le point d'exploser de rage. Tant d'heures passées à chercher cette saleté d'association ! Drago semblait être celui qui était prêt à exploser littéralement tant son teint habituellement laiteux était rouge. Une veine battait sur sa tempe et il serrait les dents.

_*Si Marion fait vraiment partie de cette association, il n'y a qu'à voir la tête de Drago pour savoir que ça se passera très mal. Mais peut-être qu'elle ne l'est pas ? Je pourrais peut-être lui parler…* _Elle espérait vainement de s'être trompée et que sa cousine était juste perturbée après la mort de leur oncle mais elle avait peur. Elle avait peur de se tromper et surtout, elle avait de ce qu'elle devrait faire si ses craintes se révélaient exactes.


	72. A découvert

**Chapitre 70 : A découvert**

Cho Chang jeta un regard plein d'excuses à Harry qui restait sans bouger devant l'AD. Ils l'observaient tous et ne savaient s'il fallait continuer ou non. La Brigade Inquisitoriale semblait plus que jamais décidée à les débusquer. Il manquait d'ailleurs plusieurs élèves de l'AD qui n'avaient pas voulu prendre le risque de venir.

« On va continuer, assura Harry en hochant la tête pour lui-même. On va continuer et on va espérer qu'il n'y aura plus de fuite comme Marietta…

_Mais pourquoi elle n'est pas allée jusqu'au bout pour nous dénoncer ? S'étonna Léa.

_Elle était vraiment en larmes quand je suis allée lui rendre visite, raconta Cho. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait eu une poussée de boutons monstrueuse. »

Un rire discret se fit entendre des élèves. Cho ne semblait pas du tout rire, au contraire. Elle avait présenté ses excuses à la place de Marietta en leur assurant qu'elle ne reviendrait plus à l'AD. Mais elle semblait très mal prendre les ricanements des autres élèves. Avant qu'elle ne commence à parler de nouveau, Hermione s'engagea d'elle-même :

« En fait, je ne vous l'ai pas dit mais… quand vous vous êtes inscrits à l'AD j'avais ensorcelé le parchemin de sorte qui si quelqu'un voudrait nous dénoncer, il est une poussée de boutons et… »

Le rire cessa aussitôt pour faire place au froid. Hermione avait le don de leur faire peur quelque fois, elle savait très bien se faire respecter contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu penser. Marion et Margaret échangèrent un regard. C'était assez étrange d'admettre l'idée que désormais, si elles prononceraient ne serait-ce qu'un mot de l'AD, elles se retrouveraient dans le même état que Marietta. Et le visage de la Serdaigle défiguré par l'acné n'était pas beau à voir.

« Bon… On va continuer notre leçon, alors. » Entama Harry pour couper court à ce froid.

Les élèves commencèrent à s'éparpiller dans la salle d'entraînement pour s'atteler à leur exercice sur le Patronus lorsque le Gryffondor les interrompit :

« Mais aujourd'hui, nous allons organiser des duels ! Je voudrais vous voir dans un duel à la loyal, un contre un. J'ai fait une liste… »

Il chercha dans sa poche et fouilla finalement dans son autre poche, puis finit par chercher dans ses poches arrière avant de se précipiter vers son sac qu'il avait laissé dans un coin. Il revint avec un morceau de parchemin et la liste des noms. Il annonça les adversaires et finit par épingler le parchemin sur le tableau d'affichage de l'AD. Sur ce tableau, il y avait une photo de Cédric Diggory juste après avoir été nommé pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, une autre photo représentait l'Ordre du Phénix si souriante à cette époque.

« Je suis contre toi, lança Léa toute souriante à Marion.

_J'ai vu ça, prépare-toi à te prendre une raclée.

_Ah, on reconnaît bien les verts dans cet esprit si compétitif, je vais te remettre à ta place.

_Tiens, puisque vous parlez beaucoup, vous ouvrirez ce duel ! » Les invita Harry.

_*La classe, on va ouvrir le duel.* _Songea Léa qui s'avançait au centre de la pièce. Les deux cousines s'observèrent et s'inclinèrent en ricanant avant de lever leur baguette. Nouvel éclat de rire. La concentration n'était pas leur fort… Puis elles firent quelques pas en arrière comme le voulait les règles du duel à la loyal. Harry donna le départ avec la consigne de Stupéfixer son adversaire. _*Je vais l'écraser.* _Se promit Léa qui gardait son regard fixé sur le sourire éclatant de sa cousine.

Le signal fut à peine lancé que la baguette de Marion fusa dans l'air et jeta un éclair rouge. Léa fut projetée plus loin dans la salle d'entraînement. Les élèves de Poudlard restèrent devant cette prouesse de rapidité et de puissance, la bouche entrouverte.

« Euh… Fit Harry en observait Léa sur le sol visiblement déçu. Bon… Marion gagne ce duel. Suivant ! »

En bonne joueuse, Marion s'avança vers sa cousine et lui tendit un bras pour l'aider à se redresser. Léa l'accepta avec un sourire crispé par la déception. Elle aussi aurait bien aimé montrer que les Gryffondor étaient plus doués que les Serpentard.

« J'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné ! Chantonnait Marion tout doucement avec un immense sourire.

_Mouais… Bien joué. » Lui répondit Léa malgré que ces mots lui arrachaient la gorge.

_*Je ne peux même pas prétendre qu'elle a triché parce qu'elle l'a vraiment joué à la loyal… Je me suis bien faite écrasée là.* _

Louise s'avança pour le prochain duel qui comprenait elle-même contre Colin. Les deux meilleurs amis se serrèrent la main et se souhaitèrent bonne chance pour le duel en levant leur baguette. Ils s'inclinèrent puis reculèrent de quelques pas. Harry leur laissa le temps de se mettre en position, prêt à l'attaque comme il leur avait appris, et donna finalement le signal. Colin frappa le premier. Comme Louise l'avait devinée, il était beaucoup plus rapide qu'elle et la jeune fille s'était donc préparée à riposter par le Charme du Bouclier avant de contrattaquer par un sortilège de Stupéfixion. Colin vola à quelques mètres plus loin avec une dernière expression de surprise. La prestation de la cousine fut applaudie par les autres élèves et Harry la félicita pour sa maîtrise d'adaptation.

« T'as gagné, avoua Colin en se relevant grâce au bras que Louise lui tendait. Bravo, t'as mieux joué que moi. »

Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête. Les duels continuèrent tel un tournoi jusqu'à la demi-finale avec Marion contre Margaret, et Hermione contre Hannah Abbot. Marion s'avança sur l'espace improvisé pour les duels. La cousine observa son adversaire qui semblait si confiante malgré ses mains qui tremblaient sur sa baguette. Elle avait souvent remarqué que Margaret tremblait des mains mais pas forcément lorsqu'elle avait peur ou qu'elle était stressée, plutôt à cause d'un problème de tension qu'elle avait associé à ses antécédents. Elles levèrent leur baguette et s'inclinèrent. Les quelques pas semblèrent faire trembler le sol de la salle. Les autres élèves regardaient chaque geste des deux adversaires vertes. Marion souffla pour extraire la tension et leva de nouveau sa baguette pour se mettre en position. Un… Marion savait que Margaret était plus expérimentée qu'elle. Deux… Elle pourrait adopter la technique de Louise ? Trois… Top départ !

Les deux sortilèges furent lâchés au même moment et projetèrent les deux jeunes filles à travers la salle. Marion sentit le carrelage râper contre sa peau et lui brûler le coude droit. Son fessier lui faisait mal pour être retombé dessus. _*Et après on dit que ça ne fait pas mal de tomber sur les fesses…* _Songeait la jeune fille en se relevant les dents serrées. Plus loin dans la pièce, Margaret se relevait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait tout comme la cousine. Marion attaqua la première en ayant l'espérance que ce serait le sortilège de la victoire. Malheureusement, dans un rapide coup Margaret l'arrêta par le Charme du Bouclier et avant que Marion n'ait le temps d'admirer cette performance, elle était de nouveau par terre. Harry proclama Margaret victorieuse de cette demi-finale.

« Bien joué, dit Marion en se relevant grâce à Margaret.

_Merci, ça va ? J'ai vu que t'étais mal retombée. »

La cousine hocha vigoureusement la tête pour lui assurer qu'elle allait bien. Les deux vertes s'écartèrent de la piste de duel pour laisser place à Hermione et Hannah pour le prochain duel. Celui-ci ne dura pas très longtemps, Hannah fut très vite mise par terre grâce à plusieurs sortilèges ingénieux d'Hermione.

« Elle est rapide… Marmonna Margaret impressionnée.

_Tu vas l'avoir, l'encouragea Marion. T'as plus d'expérience.

_Elle est très intelligente, elle a déjà dû le prévoir. » Devina Margaret en s'avançant pour la finale de ce duel.

La cousine lui lança une tape amicale sur l'épaule avant qu'elle ne se soit trop éloignée. Léa s'approcha en sautillant avec un immense sourire.

« Je parie pour Hermione, glissa-t-elle à sa cousine.

_Je parie pour Margaret, répliqua Marion.

_Combien tu mises ?

_Deux gallions ? Proposa Marion.

_Oh oui, j'en ai besoin pour pouvoir retourner à Pré-au-Lard ! » S'enthousiasma Léa.

Elles se concentrèrent sur le duel qui allait débuter au moment où le signal serait donné. Aucun sortilège ne fut jeté lorsqu'Harry le donna. Elles semblaient attendre que l'une ne craque pour attaquer la première. Les élèves retenaient leur souffle tant cette situation semblait s'éterniser. Enfin Margaret fit un pas en avant qui fit lâcher à Hermione son premier sortilège. Il fallut que les spectateurs s'accrochent pour suivre ce duel grandiose. Deux sortilèges s'entrechoquèrent et projetèrent des étincelles dans la pièce forçant les élèves à se baisser. Il y eut d'autres sortilèges lancés avant que les élèves ne relèvent la tête pour apercevoir Hermione debout devant une Margaret vaincue. La rouge tandis une main à la verte qui la prit sans hésiter. Une fois debout, la verte félicita la rouge avec _un sourire_.

« Elles se sont échangées une poignée de main ! Chuchotèrent Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown. Et elles se sourient ! Mais c'est une Serpentard pourquoi elle l'a aidée… ? »

_*Parce que c'est l'AD.* _Songea Léa qui admirait ce geste. C'était un simple geste, très bref mais qui ne c'était jamais produit dans l'enceinte de l'école. _*Et tout ça grâce à Ombrage…* _Elle eut un sourire plein de satisfaction.

« Tu me dois deux gallions. » Lança-t-elle à Marion.

* * *

><p>Marion passait un gant refroidit par l'eau sur son coude brûlé. La douleur était largement supportable mais avoir la sensation d'être brûlée n'était tout de même pas agréable. Elle sursauta comme elle entendit un bruit depuis le dortoir. La porte de la salle de bain était fermée mais elle craignait d'être surprise et quelle excuse pourrait-elle trouvé dans ce cas-là ? Ils étaient tous de la Brigade Inquisitoriale et savaient tous que la magie était interdite par Ombrage. La jeune fille se hâta de ranger son matériel.<p>

« Marion ? »

_*Par Merlin, c'est Juliette !* _Devina-t-elle. Des coups furent frappés à la porte et la cousine se hâta de refermer sa trousse de bain et se jeta sur la poignée de la porte qu'elle ouvrit d'un coup. Juliette sursauta derrière la porte et recula de quelques pas, surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Demanda Juliette soupçonneuse en promenant un regard dans la salle de bain.

_Mes cheveux ! Lança naturellement Marion. Regarde cette affreuse mèche rebelle qui est obligée de rebiquer dans tous les sens.

_Tu as déjà pensé à t'acheter un défrisant ?

_Mais je ne suis pas frisée… Bouda Marion avec une mine de gamine contrariée.

_Je sais mais justement ce serait peut-être efficace. Si ça marche sur les frisés, ça marchera sur toi. Ta frange est lisse au moins, remarqua-t-elle.

_Oui, ma frange est lisse, mon côté gauche est bouclé, et mon côté droit est ondulé avec une affreuse mèche rebelle qui n'entendra jamais raison. »

Elle soupira profondément en revenant dans le dortoir puis s'assit sur son lit. Juliette s'empressa de la rejoindre et observa un moment les cheveux de sa cousine avec un sourire gêné pour elle. _*C'est vrai qu'elle a raison.* _Admit-elle. _*Je n'ai jamais vu des cheveux pareils… On n'arrive même pas à déterminer s'ils sont lisses, bouclés ou ondulés. Dans ce cas-là, j'opte pour appeler ça de fortes ondulations irrégulières, ça sonne bien et c'est toujours mieux que de ne pas savoir.* _

« Quand tu fais cette tête là c'est que tu te prépare à dire quelque chose de gentil que tu ne penses pas, dit Marion qui observait sa cousine.

_Tu me connais trop bien, répondit-elle. A ce propos… »

Sa voix baissa légèrement et elle jeta un regard dans le dortoir pour vérifier qu'il était bien vide. Inézia était avec Claude donc pas d'inquiétude qu'elle ne l'abandonne si rapidement. Juliette reporta son regard sur sa cousine qu'elle détailla et enfin elle remarqua la trace rougie sur le coude de celle-ci. La verte se mordit la lèvre comme elle commençait vraiment à douter des activités de sa cousine.

« Tu… tu me diras toujours tout, hein ? »

Marion écarquilla les yeux, surprise par cette question. _*Je rêve ou elle est à l'air de se soucier de moi ? Même… inquiète. Je n'aime pas ça.* _Songeait Marion qui scrutait le visage de sa cousine pour essayer de décerner d'autres indices.

« Bah oui, bien sûr, répondit Marion avec un sourire rassurant.

_Tout, tout, tout ? Insista Juliette.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as entendu une rumeur ? Tu sais il y en a tellement à Poudlard et dans notre salle commune c'est encore pire, de vraies langues de vipères. Ça va ?

_Arrête ça ! Lui ordonna-t-elle soudainement le visage livide comme elle fixait cette brûlure. Arrête de faire celle qui ne comprend jamais rien, arrête de jouer la fille naïve qui ne s'intéresse à rien dans le château parce que ce n'est pas vrai. »

Le sourire de Marion s'évanouit comme elle commençait à comprendre et elle jeta elle-même un regard à son coude. Comment quelque chose de mineur avait-elle pu la trahir ? _*Il y a autre chose.* _Devina-t-elle.

« Tu as deviné ?

_Alors c'est vrai ! S'écria Juliette en se levant.

_Comment t'as deviné ? »

Marion se précipita sur la porte du dortoir et se plaqua contre elle. Juliette la regarda sans comprendre alors Marion répéta sa question. _*Je lui dis ? Je lui dis que j'ai fouillé dans ses affaires ?* _S'interrogea Juliette.

« J'ai regardé dans tes affaires parce que… j'avais des doutes depuis que je t'ai vu avec Margaret. Tu ne l'aimais pas, c'était trop bizarre de vous voir toujours ensembles…

_Attends, attends, t'as fouillé dans mes affaires ! Répéta Marion en montant la voix. Mon journal… ? Non, tu ne peux pas l'ouvrir, même avec un sort alors...

_Tu te promènes avec le _Chicaneur_, Marion ! » S'énerva Juliette.

Elle partit à grandes enjambées vers les affaires de sa cousine et renversa tout jusqu'à trouver le livre d'histoire qu'elle ouvrit pour y sortir l'exemplaire du journal qu'elle agita sous les yeux de la jeune fille.

« Tu lis _ça _!

_Et alors ? C'est un crime de vouloir se renseigner sur la vérité ?

_OUI ! Parce que c'est la Gazette du Sorcier et rien d'autre. Ça, c'est un torchon ! Il n'y a que des mensonges ! J'espère que tu ne crois pas au retour de Tu-Sais-Qui ?

_Et si je te disais que oui, j'y crois ? J'y crois dur comme fer, j'en suis persuadée même.

_Marion, on en a parlé après l'enterrement. C'est Sirius Black ! Tout le monde le sait, même le Ministre le dit, les Aurors le recherchent et tu ne crois pas qu'ils le rechercheraient pour rien quand même ?

_Je sais que Sirius Black est un criminel et je sais ce qu'il a fait et ce qu'il n'a pas fait ! Et crois-moi, ce n'est pas lui a ordonné la mort de notre oncle ! Pourquoi il l'aurait fait ? Qu'est-ce que ça lui aurait apporté ?

_Et qu'est-ce que ça aurait apporté à Tu-Sais-Qui, si jamais il était de nouveau retour parmi nous par un malheur malentendu ?

_La peur ! Répondit Marion avec colère. Tu as des yeux et des oreilles pour voir et entendre mais tu ne t'en sers même pas ! Tout le monde à Poudlard le sait et il n'y a que toi et t'as bande de cinglés qui se persuadent du contraire à cause d'une quelconque enseignante qui a plus l'air d'un crapaud que d'un professeur !

_Depuis quand est-ce que tu traites les gens de ta maison comme des cinglés ! S'égosilla Juliette en faisant trembler sa cousine.

_Depuis que j'ai appris à me servir de mes yeux et de mes oreilles ! Depuis qu'ils le sont devenus jusqu'à un point dramatique et toi avec !

_Attends, tu penses que je suis arrivée à un point dramatique ?

_Non, toi t'es pire ! Tu me fais honte, j'ai honte si tu savais quand tu te pavanes avec ton insigne de brigade. Tu es une peste ! Oui, une peste ! Ouvre les yeux, tout le monde te déteste et tu n'aimes personne parce que tu es égocentrique, arrogante, et une peste par-dessus le marché ! Et ce n'était pas ce que je connaissais de toi… »

Il y eut un long et lourd silence qui pesa sur les épaules de Juliette. Elle sentit même les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais elle s'ordonna de ne pas se les laisser couler parce qu'elle ne donnerait pas ce plaisir à sa cousine. Sa cousine ? Une hypocrite qui la détestait, oui !

« Les gens grandissent, répondit Juliette comme elle ne trouvait rien d'autre.

_Certes et ils changent aussi dans le bon ou dans le mauvais sens, rétorqua Marion sur un ton froid qui quittait pas sa cousine des yeux.

_Ils cessent de lire des contes de fées puérils et des livres ridicules qui ne montrent aucune facette de la réalité. Tu es dans de sales draps, Marion. Je mettais promise de ne pas t'en vouloir, ni de te dénoncer mais vu tout ce que j'apprends sur ce que tu penses de moi… Tu vas avoir des ennuis.

_Je ne dénoncerai jamais les autres !

_Peut-être mais je m'en fiche. Après tout ce que tu m'as dit, je me fiche de savoir si on trouvera le reste de ces abrutis mais toi, tout le monde saura ce que tu as fait. Tu vas être la traîtresse de Serpentard, la honte de notre maison, à part Margaret peut-être si elle oublie qu'elle a déjà des problèmes avec sa réputation de droguée, plus personne ne voudra être ton amie. Ils vont te haïr et crois-moi bien quand je te dis que je ne me gênerais pas de leur répéter tout ce que tu penses d'eux. Nono aura honte d'avoir été ton amie, Claude va te détester, Théodore ne voudra même plus te regarder, et moi je me chargerai de te pourrir la vie… Drago aussi va…

_C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ! S'égosilla Marion en faisant trembler sa cousine à son tour. Des menaces ! Tu te sers de l'emprise que tu as sur les autres pour arriver à tes fins, c'est machiavélique ! Au lieu de me menacer, tu devrais te remettre en question et peut-être t'excuser…

_M'EXCUSEZ ! TU vas t'excuser quand tu te rendras compte de tout ce que tu as dit sur moi ! Tu vas le regretter amèrement, ça je te le garantie. »

Juliette fut tentée de lui cracher dessus mais se retint et tourna les talons. Elle se stoppa, reprit soudain du désir de lui cracher dessus tellement elle la décevait mais finit par sortir du dortoir. Elle dévala les escaliers en se jurant de ne pas pleurer mais déjà les larmes venaient et les sanglots ne tardèrent pas.

La Reine déboula dans la salle commune en pleure, le visage ruisselant et secouée de sanglots. Pierre et Margaret stoppèrent leur baiser pour observer la jeune fille passer devant eux. Inézia lâcha une expression de stupeur et s'empressa de laisser sa conversation avec Claude pour accourir vers elle.

« Ju…

_Laisse-moi ! » Hurla Juliette.

Inézia regarda son amie lui passer devant sans même avoir pu prononcer entièrement son prénom. Blaise et Drago suivirent la jeune fille des yeux sans bouger, et même Lisa et Daphné la regardèrent choquées. Crabbe et Goyle échangèrent un regard.

« Ça ne va pas ? » S'inquiéta Drago en se levant, jetant des regards aux Serpentard.

Il fit l'erreur d'avoir un élan de pitié pour son amie et lui toucha à peine le bras qu'elle se retourna, furieuse.

« DÉGAGE ! » Hurla-t-elle en le repoussant.

Il avait à peine entrevu les yeux bouffis et rouges de son amie qu'elle n'avait déjà traversé le mur qui cachait leur salle commune. Un silence se fit parmi les verts qui écoutèrent l'absence soudaine des sanglots de leur Juliette.

Du haut des marches qui menaient aux dortoirs, Marion souriait faiblement partagée entre la satisfaction et la culpabilité. Sa cousine venait de l'écouter pour la première fois et elle n'était pas peu fière. Il était évidemment qu'après ce qu'elle lui avait dit, Juliette était tombée de haut mais au moins l'avait-elle écouté jusqu'à la fin.

* * *

><p>Louise récupéra enfin la leçon qu'elle avait prêtée à Owen. Il la lui tendit avec un immense sourire comme s'il se félicitait lui-même de ne pas avoir oublié. Elle éclata de rire.<p>

« Quoi ? Tu te moques de moi ? Ce n'est pas la bonne feuille ?

_Non, non, c'est toi… laisse tomber. »

Le Poufsouffle haussa les épaules. Il finit par installer ses affaires. Sinistra capta l'attention de ses élèves endormis en claquant des doigts. Avec un immense sourire qui n'annonçait jamais rien de bon avec elle, le plus souvent un nouveau chapitre ou un nouveau plan de classe, elle lança à la classe :

« Je vous annonce que samedi soir prochain, nous aurons rendez-vous dans le parc pour une observation des étoiles ! »

Personne ne réagit puisque cette nouvelle leur passait par-dessus la tête. Ils allaient juste avoir une soirée occupée à observer les étoiles. Au moins seraient-ils en plein air avec ce beau temps qui avait fini par chasser l'hiver. Le cours reprit aussitôt pour combler ce silence gênant pour le professeur Sinistra, visiblement déçue par ce manque de réactivité.

« On avait quoi à faire en Méta ? » Demanda Owen.

_*Oh non, il ne va pas recommencer !* _Un éclat de rire retentit dans la classe à la table de Ginny et Antoine. _*J'aurais pu être à leur place…*_ Songea amèrement Louise. Sinistra monta aussitôt sur ses grands chevaux et fusilla les deux Gryffondor du regard en leur promettant une retenue.

« Rien, marmonna Louise en réponse à la question d'Owen qui semblait attendre.

_T'as pas de l'encre rouge, s'il te plaît ? »

Louise s'empressa de sortir son encrier qu'elle plaça au centre de leur table. Ils trempèrent leur plume à l'intérieur et commencèrent à reproduire leur travail sur leur feuille.

« T'as de l'encre bleue ? » Demanda Louise, gênée de devoir le lui demander.

Owen s'empressa de plonger et ressortit de son sac un encrier bleu. Elle le remercia et continua son travail. Dans la salle, on n'entendait même pas le grattement des plumes sur le parchemin avec le bruit de fond des chuchotements.

« Alors, tu penses que vous allez remporter le match retour contre Serdaigle ?

_J'espère bien, oui, répondit Louise impressionnée qu'il lui adresse la parole.

_Je vais vous soutenir pour ce match même si tout le monde dit que vous allez perdre avec Ron…

_Ron est un bon gardien quand il a confiance en lui, l'interrompit Louise qui sentait la critique venir.

_Ouais… »

_*J'ai gâché la conversation ? Quoi, ça ne se fait pas d'interrompre quelqu'un pour l'empêcher de critiquer ?* _Louise commençait à avoir mauvaise conscience et à se demander si le problème ne venait pas d'elle. _*En fait, c'est moi qui n'a pas de conversation…* _Réalisa-t-elle. L'encre bava sur son parchemin La jeune fille soupira et s'empressa d'ajuster son bavoir.

« Tu ne parles pas beaucoup pour une fille, lâcha Owen.

_Moi ? Et toi, alors ! Rétorqua-t-elle vexée.

_Moi, j'essaie depuis le début de faire la conversation mais à chaque fois c'est la même réponse et j'ai l'impression de t'énerver quand je parle… alors je me tais.

_Non mais t'as vu la conversation en même temps ? Tu veux que je réponde quoi à tes questions répétitives ?

_Je ne sais pas, ce que tu veux mais normalement quand quelqu'un te pose des questions pas très intéressantes c'est qu'il cherche à engager une conversation mais qu'il ne sait pas par où commencer. C'est pour ça que l'autre doit donner une réponse fournie pour justement arriver à un sujet intéressant. »

_*Dis donc, il ne m'avait pas prévenu qu'il était observateur.*_

« Et bien désolé, je ne trouvais pas quoi te répondre d'autre que « rien ».

_J'avais remarqué, ricana-t-il. Mais voilà, on a engagé un sujet de conversation, là ! On peut continuer si tu veux.

_Tu trouves qu'il y a un sujet de conversation, là ? Se moqua Louise. Mais si c'est le seul moyen de combler le silence, bien.

_Bien, parce qu'on est un peu près la seule table qui ne parle pas comme deux petits intellos alors que la classe bourdonne.

_J'avoue, en même temps avec Romilda qui parle… C'est évident que la classe va bourdonner, elle ne sait pas chuchoter ! Elle a des sujets de conversation, elle. Peut-être que tu serais content si tu lui adressais la parole, elle serait sans doute plus causante que moi. »

_*YES ! J'ai réussi à mettre Romilda dans la conversation ! Louise, tu es un chef !*_

« Oui, c'est sûr qu'avec elle, je ne serais pas déçue. Elle parle tout le temps, trop même, répondit Owen.

_Je mentirais si je ne te disais pas que j'étais d'accord. Mais chut parce que c'est mon amie, hein !

_Je ne dirais rien, promis. De toute façon, il y a toujours quelque chose qui nous dérange chez une personne. Stephen par exemple, il est lourd parfois avec son humour… »

_*Attendez, je mets Romilda dans la conversation et il met Stephen ? C'est signe ou je me fais des films ? Mon coco tu vas regretter d'avoir cru que je n'étais pas causante…* _

« Stephen ? Vraiment ? Lourd de quel genre ? Demanda-t-elle intéressée.

_Du genre lourd. »

Il ricana et laissa passer un petit moment avant de reprendre plus sérieusement :

« Non mais je l'aime bien Stephen, juste qu'il a ce défaut. »

Il sourit. Elle, ne sachant quoi répondre, sourit à son tour.

« Mais chut, tu ne dis rien parce que c'est mon ami, hein !

_Promis, je me tairai. De toute façon, on a toujours quelque chose qui nous dérange chez une personne. » Répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Il ria jusqu'à ce que le professeur Sinistra ne leur jette des regards mitrailleurs. Elle se leva pour contempler sa classe au combien exaspérante ! Il y avait toujours une telle qui ricanait, une autre qui piaillait, un tel qui se retournait, des amis qui s'envoyaient des papiers, une bataille de gomme ici, une discussion sentimentale là, etc.

Léa se rangeait dans la partie des discussions sentimentales avec son voisin, Kevin Whitby, qui ne cessait de lui demander des conseils. Il se retourna vers « Louise, la plus belle des cerises » et poussa un soupir vaincu lorsqu'il la vit rire.

« Je t'ai donné tous les conseils que je pouvais, avoua Léa. Je ne peux pas t'aider plus, il faut que tu te lances, tu lui demandes si vous pouvez passer du temps ensembles, aller à Pré-au-Lard, je ne sais pas… quelque chose, quoi.

_Oui… mais si elle… refuse ? Je ne sais pas si je pourrais… le supporter… Elle est… tellement… Je lui avais demandé pour Noël, l'année dernière et elle… elle m'a répondu… »

Elle l'entendit renifler. Léa détourna la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour rendre ses ricanements inaudibles. Kevin était une animation à lui tout seul. La jeune fille avait conscience qu'elle était méchante sur ce point-là mais il était tellement drôle ! Voir les lèvres de Kevin tremblées lorsqu'il se retenait de pleurer, l'écouter parler en balbutiant, le regarder stresser, tout était comique chez lui.

« Elle t'avait repoussé gentiment, répondit Léa une fois le rire passé. Tu lui avais demandé trop tard.

_Oui… oui, mais je ne savais pas qu'elle… qu'elle comptait aller au bal…

_C'est sûr, t'avais pas réalisé qu'elle pouvait avoir quelqu'un d'autre. »

Cette remarque le fit sursauter et trembler de tous ses membres. A nouveau, Léa se retourna pour rire en silence. Elle l'aimait bien ce petit Kevin, même s'il était assez spécial, il était gentil et c'était une partie de fous rires garantie qu'elle ne pouvait retenir. Si elle riait ce n'était pas par méchanceté même si elle avait vraiment conscience de ne pas être respectueuse, mais plutôt parce qu'il la faisait rire avec ses réactions démesurées.

La jeune fille se retourna pour observer sa cousine comme le faisait Kevin. C'était vrai qu'elle était belle Louise, il y avait tout de joli en elle. Léa se la représentait souvent comme la jeune fille parfaite, la sportive attirante. Il fallait voir le nombre de paires d'yeux qui se retournaient lorsqu'elle passait dans les couloirs.

« Tu sais que Zacharias Smith jure qu'elle est folle amoureuse de lui. »

Léa éclata de rire. Le professeur Sinistra la fusilla du regard. Elle baissa la tête pour laisser ses cheveux lui cacher le visage et entreprit de faire comme si elle continuait toujours son travail.

« Zacharias Smith ? Répéta-t-elle alors que Kevin l'observait sans comprendre. Tu plaisantes ? Ils ne se parlent jamais. Louise… elle n'en a rien à foutre de lui et en plus, excuse-moi mais avec ses boucles blondes de travelo il ne risque pas de l'attirer. »

Elle repartit dans son rire avec l'image de sa cousine et du Poufsouffle ensemble. Les épaules de Kevin semblèrent se détendre aux paroles de la jeune fille. Il ne cessa de répéter « Bon, bon… » jusqu'à la fin du cours comme s'il essayait de se convaincre de quelque chose.

* * *

><p>Juliette resta tout le samedi matin dans son lit et ne descendit pas pour le petit-déjeuner. Elle fixait le lit vide de sa cousine et le journal posé sur son chevet comme s'il était là pour la narguer et lui rappeler les paroles blessantes que sa cousine lui avait jeté à la figure. Juliette était toujours prise par l'envie de lui cracher dessus dès qu'elle la croisait dans les couloirs. Malgré sa chute vertigineuse, elle ne s'était toujours pas rendue dans le bureau d'Ombrage. Elle ne comptait d'ailleurs pas y aller après réflexion. Notamment pour prouver à sa cousine qu'elle avait tord de penser ceci d'elle.<p>

C'était douloureux de réaliser qu'une personne que l'on aimait comme sa propre sœur jumelle vous détestait en réalité. La cousine sentait ses entrailles se contracter lorsqu'elle entendait de nouveau les dures paroles de Marion. Le mal était comme incrusté en elle, un mal qui vous donnait l'envie irrésistible d'aller l'arracher à l'intérieur de soi-même pour se libérer. Un mal que vous n'auriez jamais voulu ressentir.

Inézia entra dans le dortoir, la main dans les cheveux pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient toujours en place. Elle s'approcha du lit de son amie et s'y installa. Juliette leva les yeux et tomba sur l'immense sourire de son amie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as embrassé Claude ? »

Le sourire de la blonde retomba d'un coup. Ce rêve ne s'était encore pas réalisé et l'entendre sortir si facilement de cette bouche c'était comme une désillusion, un rapide retour à la réalité pour lui rappeler qu'elle avait encore du chemin à faire.

« Non… Bien sûr que non, il… Mais il y a du nouveau à la brigade ! » Chantonna-t-elle.

Son immense sourire resta figé en attendant la réaction de la jeune fille. Mais Juliette semblait décider à se morfondre sans même partager à Inézia ce qu'elle avait entendu.

« Je répète, il y a du nouveau à la Brigade Inquisitoriale, marmonna Inézia en grimaçant. Oh, Juliette tu ne vas pas rester là pour le restant de ta vie non plus ! Pourquoi tu ne veux même pas nous en parler ?

_Parce que… Bougonna la cousine.

_Bon, si tu veux plus d'informations les voici : Ombrage est certaine que cette fois nous les débusquerons. On doit la retrouver dans quelques minutes, le temps qu'une élève avoue tous ses délits.

_Ils ne voudront jamais parler avec ce qui est arrivé à Edgecombe, rétorqua Juliette.

_Justement, c'est pour nous expliquer tout ça qu'Ombrage veut nous voir dans quelques minutes. Aller, lèves-toi parce que je ne te laisse pas le choix ! Debout ! »

Elle tira sur les bras de la cousine pour la forcer à se relever puis lui lança quelques vêtements de sa valise. Juliette fut bien obligée de se secouer et s'empressa d'enfiler ce qu'Inézia lui lançait tout en parlant. Elle semblait avoir tellement à lui raconter que tout se pressait pour sortir de sa bouche.

« … et quand il me l'a dit, j'ai répondu que ça me faisait plaisir. Tu crois que j'ai eu raison ? Ensuite, il m'a dit que… Oh, il est pas mal ce bracelet ! Tu ne me l'avais jamais montré ? Il irait super bien avec mon serre-tête en strasse… Hey, une photo de nous deux ! Je ne suis pas mal sur cette photo, hein ? Haha, il y a le petit Théodore qui arrive juste après, c'est mignon. Oh, il te fait un bisou ! Ça me rappelle le temps où vous étiez ensemble…

_Je suis prête ! » Lança Juliette en attrapant la poignée de la porte.

Elle l'ouvrit comme si cette porte menait à l'entrée d'un palace et descendit les escaliers avec ses nouvelles chaussures d'été qu'elle avait commandé. Telle une reine elle traversa la salle commune, la tête haute, sans jeter un regard aux autres élèves qui lui jetaient des regards inquiets. N'était-ce pas hier qu'elle était descendue en larme ? Pourtant, ils leur semblaient que Juliette allait de nouveau mieux et prête à reprendre du service. Inézia la suivait de prêt avec l'immense sourire rempli de fierté qui voulait tout simplement dire : « Eh ouais, vous avez vu avec qui je traîne ? »

Les deux jeunes filles remontèrent les cachots, les escaliers, les couloirs, jusqu'à entrer dans le bureau d'Ombrage. Juliette entra avec le plus grand sourire de tyran qu'on n'eut jamais vu.

« Ça va mieux ? Demanda Blaise, surpris de la voir arriver aussi souriante.

_Oui, oui, merci. Juste une mauvaise journée mais c'est passé. Un coup de blues, comme on dit. Je suis prête à entendre les nouvelles informations. »

A côté du Serpentard, Drago ne lui jeta même un regard et resta les lèvres pincés de colère à l'écouter. Dès qu'elle eut compris cette réaction, elle s'empressa de pousser Blaise sur le côté pour s'approcher du blondinet qui d'habitude l'aurait accueilli à bras ouvert. Enfin, pas vraiment à bras ouvert puisqu'il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy, quand même !

« Tu ne m'en veux pas, hein ? Je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à…

_Ouais, bah ouais, on avait remarqué ! Répliqua-t-il. J'étais venu avec un élan de gentillesse et aussi de pitié parce que tu m'as quand même bien inquiété et toi tu m'as carrément hurlé dessus et…

_Oh, c'est trop mignon, Drago Malefoy qui s'inquiète pour moi, fit-elle d'une petite voix ironique en pausant une main sur son épaule et essuyant une larme invisible.

_Bonjour les enfants ! » Claironna Ombrage en sortant de son bureau avec un immense sourire de satisfaction.

Ils arquèrent tous un sourcil car ils n'avaient jamais vu leur Grande Inquisitrice si rayonnante. Elle se retourna et appela quelqu'un dans son bureau avec une voix beaucoup trop douce pour inspirer de la confiance. Cho Chang apparut alors sous leurs yeux ébahis. Ombrage descendit les marches de son bureau avec lenteur comme pour savourer ce moment. Elle sortit une feuille de parchemin de sa veste rose tandis que Cho restait tête baissée au-dessus des marches. Ombrage déposa le parchemin sur une table et les invita à y jeter un œil. Ils s'approchèrent tous sans hésitation, avides de bonnes nouvelles. Tous voulaient savoir ce qui allait causer la perte de des élèves en rébellion.

Juliette se pencha par-dessus la tête de Pansy et lut rapidement quelques noms sur cette liste. « George Weasley, Fred Weasley, Lavande Brown, Parvati Patil, Anthony Goldstein, Hannah Abbot, Ginny Weasley… ». Personne n'était encore arrivé à la fin de cette liste qu'Ombrage la retira avec un sourire triomphant.

« Cette liste de « L'Armée de Dumbledore », lut-elle avec une grimace de dégout, contient le nom de tous les élèves de cette association. Lorsque Mr. Rusard l'a trouvé, je l'ai analysé. Un maléfice très simple avait été lancé pour interdire à quiconque de dénoncer cette association. Mais comme je l'ai dit, ce maléfice était des plus simples. »

Elle eut un sourire satisfaisant avec un ricanement proche du miaulement d'un chat.

« Miss. Chang ici présente a avoué la totalité de son délit, ce qui l'exempte de punition. Quand elle a su que j'avais désensorcelle cette liste, la terreur s'est évanouie, n'est-ce pas miss. Chang ? »

Cho sembla terrifiée à l'idée de prononcer un seul mot, elle tremblait tellement qu'on aurait parié qu'elle tomberait si elle n'était pas appuyée à la rambarde d'escalier. Elle hocha la tête.

« Donc, j'ai pu recueillir la totalité des informations. Nous pouvons l'applaudir ! » Lança Ombrage avec un immense sourire.

Cho baissa encore plus la tête comme si elle cherchait à disparaître. Les élèves l'applaudirent ne se préoccupant de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Ne se doutant pas qu'elle avait peut-être avoué contre sa volonté… Et pourtant, le sourire d'Ombrage en disait long sur ses actes.

* * *

><p>Le phénix argenté s'envola à travers la Salle-Sur-Demande en projetant son énergie à travers la pièce. Il rencontra dans son vol une loutre qu'il évita en prenant un virage et faillit se heurter à un guépard qui détala à toute vitesse, puis il disparut tandis que les dernières pensées positives de Marion s'évanouissaient.<p>

« J'ai réussi ! » Cria-t-elle.

Sa baguette tournoya entre ses doigts avant qu'elle ne la prenne d'une main glorieuse. Son Patronus était enfin sorti après tout ce temps passé à chercher le meilleur de ses souvenirs. Marion en avait tellement qui lui avait été difficile de choisir celui qui serait le plus fort, celui qui saurait animer la magie de son Patronus.

« Quand tu vas dire à tes parents que c'est un phénix, ils vont encore se demander pourquoi cette obsession, ricana Louise tandis que son guépard disparaissait.

_J'en aurais un phénix, un jour. » Répondit la jeune fille avec détermination.

Luna Lovegood fit apparaître son Patronus, seule dans son coin avec un sourire de ravissement. Un lapin partit à grands sauts à travers la salle. Léa, assise dans un coin pour réfléchir, applaudit à cette prouesse.

« Très beau Patronus, la félicita-t-elle.

_Merci, fit Luna qui une voix lointaine. Tu me montres le tien ? »

Le sourire de la cousine s'effaça. Elle baissa honteusement la tête et pinça les fibres de son collant nerveusement.

« Je n'en ai pas… enfin pas encore, avoua-t-elle.

_C'est à cause de ton père, lâcha tout naturellement Luna en rejoignant la jeune fille. Il faut faire ton deuil maintenant. Tu sais, je te comprends… moi aussi j'ai perdu quelqu'un… ma maman. »

Léa lança un regard étonné à la Serdaigle qui la fixait de ses yeux bleus globuleux qui donnaient à nombreux élèves envie de se sauver en courant ou parfois de se moquer à cause de son air simplet.

« Ça m'arrive d'y repenser, avoua Luna. Des fois je la revois dans ma tête, je suis un peu triste aussi mais la plupart du temps je vais bien.

_Moi aussi je vais bien, affirma Léa avec un sourire que Luna accueillit par un secouement de tête.

_Tu craqueras à force de faire croire que ça va bien. Pourquoi ne pas essayer de penser aux bons moments que tu as vécu avec ton père ? Ça pourrait marcher, non ?

_Non, je ne peux pas… Marmonna Léa avec un tremblement dans la voix.

_Pourquoi ? »

_*Pourquoi ! Elle me demande pourquoi cette cruche ? Elle a perdu sa mère, elle devrait savoir pourquoi !* _S'énerva-t-elle intérieurement.

« Parce que quand j'y pense, je me remémore le jour où j'ai appris que… voilà.

_C'est un problème ça, répondit Luna avec une mine désolée. Tu ne dois pas le prendre comme ça. Essaie de penser au premier bon moment qui te vienne à l'esprit, essaie de te rappeler comment tu te sentais et… essaie ! »

Elle la poussa un peu pour l'inciter à se relever. Léa se leva avec sa baguette en main. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Luna qui lui adressa un grand sourire encourageant. La jeune fille s'écarta un peu du mur pour avoir de l'espace et ferma les yeux.

« Vas-y, Léa ! » L'encouragea Luna.

Léa avalait tout juste sa salive, prête à plonger dans ses souvenirs quand le sol se mit à trembler. Une secousse surgit. La cousine perdit aussitôt le mince fil de son souvenir. Autour d'elle, les autres élèves avaient cessé leurs activités. La secousse se faisait plus distincte près de l'entrée de la Salle-Sur-Demande. Tous la regardaient, anxieux. Que leur réservait leur chère Salle-Sur-Demande ? Un grondement se fit entendre comme un bruit sourd, un bruit indéfinissable, c'était lointain et proche à la fois. Les grondements étaient accompagnés des tremblements qui à chaque nouveau coup se faisaient plus vibrant. Pas un souffle ne s'échappait des élèves, ils fixaient cette porte et commençaient à se sentir en danger. Le silence entrecoupé par les grondements était devenu infernal comme si lui-même retenait son souffle tel un avertissement qui leur était adressé.

Ils leur vinrent à tous une seule issue, une seule et même idée. Harry. Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers lui qui s'approchaient à petits pas méfiants. Il leur adressa un regard de soutien comme s'il leur rappelait qu'eux aussi savaient se battre à présent. Puis tout s'arrêta comme si jamais rien n'avait ébranlé la pièce. Mais ceci n'annonçait rien de bon et mêmes les élèves le savaient. Leur échine était parcourue de frissons d'électricité qui dressaient leurs poils comme ceux d'un animal. Le silence n'était pas le seul à leur crier un avertissement, c'était un danger qu'il fallait fuir. Tout semblait suspendu pendant quelques courtes secondes, aucun regard ne fut échangé, leurs yeux étaient hypnotisés, et eux-mêmes pétrifiés. Rien pendant quelques secondes. Rien comme si le temps se retenait, comme si l'instant s'arrêtait.

Enfin, l'entrée de la Salle-Sur-Demande explosa. Tout vola, tout disparu même l'espoir. Ils ne réagirent pas tout de suite, seulement leur instinct les avait forcés à se mettre à couvert et à se protéger des débris qui volèrent dans toute la salle. Les résidus et la poussière étaient encore dans les airs quand ils relevèrent tous la tête.

Ombrage escortée par l'ensemble de sa Brigade Inquisitoriale arborait un sourire triomphant. Un sourire bien à elle. Un sourire qui annonçait la gloire de l'adversaire. Un sourire devant lequel on se pliait.

Parmi toutes les couleurs de Serpentard, une élève se distinguait des autres par ses couleurs de bleu et de bronze. La stupeur anima aussitôt les visages des élèves encore trop effrayés pour se relever. Cho Chang venait de les trahir.

Une sourde colère monta en Léa. Si la rébellion avait pu être efficace, cela aurait été sans les traitres. Le visage de la Serdaigle à qui elle avait accordé sa confiance lui était insupportable, cette fille qu'elle avait pu côtoyée et même rire de temps en temps, cette fille était hélas une traitresse. Léa aurait voulu hurlé et se jeter sur elle, lui arracher ses cheveux, lui défigurer le visage. Son visage ! Cho le gardait baissé, fixait le sol et la jeune fille l'associa à la culpabilité. _*Et tu as bien raison.* _A présent qu'elle avait retrouvé ses esprits, des pensées l'assaillaient. C'était même avec Cho qu'elle avait réussi pour la première fois le sortilège d'Attraction.

Mais l'AD n'était pas la seule à être stupéfaite. Bien des surprises attendaient la Brigade Inquisitoriale car parmi toutes les couleurs des Gryffondor, des Poufsouffle, et des Serdaigle, il se trouvait deux jeunes filles qui avaient l'insolence de porter encore les couleurs de la maison Serpentard.

« Margaret ! » Claude semblait presque prêt à tomber de stupeur. Son amie qu'il avait toujours soutenue lui avait en retour caché un secret dont il se serait bien passé de découvrir. A présent, tout sur son visage laissait comprendre qu'il aurait souhaité ne pas assister à cette scène et ne jamais savoir. Mais parmi ceux de la brigade qui souhaitait ne pas se trouver sur les lieux, Juliette primait.

« C'est… Marion ? » Demanda Inézia d'une toute petite voix si aigüe qu'elle en était ridicule.

Derrière elle, Nono s'activait pour retrouver ses esprits et digérer ce qu'elle venait de voir, ce qu'elle apprenait. Sa meilleure amie était parmi les traitres ! Juliette n'osait plus regarder personne alors que tous la regardaient. Près d'elle, Drago tremblait de colère. Deux Serpentard avaient échappé à son autorité et à sa perspicacité. Deux Serpentard avaient réussi à le duper ! Il se tourna vers Juliette et dans son regard elle lut la question qu'il se posait. Le savait-elle ? La jeune fille secoua la tête, l'esprit plongé dans l'amertume et dans la souffrance. Ce n'était pas une douleur vive, une souffrance que l'on pouvait définir mais quelque chose proche du malaise comme avoir honte de quelqu'un mais de vouloir le protéger à tout prix malgré cela. Et pourtant…

* * *

><p>La punition avait été donnée. Tous les élèves surpris dans la Salle-Sur-Demande se rendaient désormais dans le bureau de la Grande Inquisitrice pour copier leurs lignes chaque soir. Et chaque soir, la brûlure de Louise s'animait de nouveau. Elle copiait inlassablement : « Je ne dois pas désobéir ». Son parchemin était rempli de lignes qui se suivaient et s'enchaînaient. Des lignes à l'encre rouge, des lignes écrites avec son sang. Autour d'elle, les autres aussi écrivaient. Neville serrait les dents et jamais elle ne lui avait vu pareille expression. Elle avait tellement l'habitude de lui voir quelque chose proche à la naïveté, mais cette fois c'était la rage et le désir de vengeance. Sur tous les visages cette expression se répétait, et sur le sien aussi. Oui, c'était cela d'avoir une idée dans la tête que même un décret d'éducation n'effacerait pas.<p>

_Je ne dois pas désobéir._

_Je ne dois pas désobéir._

_Je ne dois pas désobéir._

_Je ne dois pas désobéir._

Mais aucune ligne d'écriture, aucun de tous ces mots ne rentreraient dans sa tête. Elle serrait les dents de douleur et rassemblait son courage pour en écrire une autre. Sa main la tirait, la brûlait, comme une plaie dans laquelle on aurait remué un couteau pour l'ouvrir plus profondément jusqu'à sentir la lame contre ses articulations. Louise comme tous les membres de l'AD se promettait de ne jamais se laisser convaincre par la douleur de ses lignes d'écriture. Son bras aussi la tiraillait à force d'écrire, écrire, écrire… Rien d'autre que d'écrire.

La baguette d'Ombrage s'abattit sur la table de la jeune fille. Louise releva la tête après un sursaut.

« Écrivez ! » Ordonna-t-elle les lèvres pincées.

Au lieu de retourner immédiatement à ses lignes d'écriture, Louise lui jeta son regard le plus noir et le plus menaçant. Puis elle finit par reprendre sa plume et continua ses lignes. Ombrage s'éloigna avec son « Ttt » habituel. Tandis qu'elle continuait à écrire, Louise imaginait la tête du crapaud rose à la place des anneaux sur les terrains de quidditch. Oui, elle était face à elle mais ce n'était plus Ombrage qui souriait, c'était Louise avec le Souafle en main. Elle ne ratait pas son tir, aucun gardien ne la gênait. Le Souafle écrasait cette horrible grosse tête poudrée de rose et cette tête disparaissait de sa vie.

A l'heure qu'il était ses parents devaient avoir reçu la lettre de la Grande Inquisitrice annonçant que leur fille avait fait preuve d'insolence, d'un manque de respect considérable, etc. Son père devait déchirer cette lettre et avait dû se levé pour se rendre sur le champ à Poudlard. Non pas pour Louise mais pour Ombrage. Jamais il n'avait pu supporter cette femme au Ministère et lorsque Louise lui avait donné le nom de son nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, il avait dû rire. Sa mère devait sûrement le raisonner et le dissuader de se rendre à Poudlard.

Une nouvelle scène s'implanta dans l'esprit de Louise. Son père et elle, au quidditch, la tête d'Ombrage dans les anneaux, ils tiraient à la suite avec le Souafle, et ce serait à celui qui raterait son premier but qui perdrait la partie. La tête d'Ombrage serait réduite en poussière et bien évidemment Louise aurait perdu la partie puisque son père n'avait jamais manqué un seul tir. Ils auraient recommencé une partie parce que Louise aurait voulu sa revanche, et elle aurait de nouveau perdu.

Ombrage donna un coup de baguette à son sablier qui venait de s'écouler. Ils posèrent leur plume, enfin. L'heure de supplice se terminait. Ils ramassèrent leurs affaires et quittèrent la pièce sans même un au revoir. Puisqu'ils étaient insolents, autant l'être jusqu'au bout. Ombrage accueillait pourtant ce geste avec un grand sourire satisfait. A la sortie du bureau, Cho Chang les attendait. Elle releva la tête lorsque les premiers sortirent et commença à ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais personne ne prit la peine de l'écouter. Ils passèrent tous à côté. Louise lui donna un coup d'épaule rageusement avant de monter les escaliers pour se rendre en salle commune. Elle aurait été bien heureuse de lui envoyer le Souafle lors de leur match mais désormais elle était interdite à vie comme le reste de son équipe et des autres. Il n'existait plus aucune équipe au complet et le championnat avait été annulé pour cette année. Plus personne ne parlait à Cho et sur son passage on murmurait que même Margaret et Marion avaient su gardé le secret. Il n'y avait pas pire honte que de trahir ses amis alors que même un Serpentard s'en était abstenu.

* * *

><p>Le nouveau décret d'éducation venait d'être édité. Une masse d'élèves se pressaient dans le Hall. On entendait des exclamations de stupeur et des cris. Certains semblaient vraiment effrayés par la nouvelle, seuls les Serpentard ricanaient dans leur coin. Ce nouveau décret les arrangeait. Mais seuls deux Serpentard partageaient la réaction du reste des élèves. A l'écart, Marion et Margaret fixaient ce décret et ce fut comme si la cicatrice après de longues heures à écrire dans le bureau d'Ombrage se réveillait et se mettait à brûler plus vivement que le soir où Marion passait sa main sous l'eau pour atténuer la douleur. Cette cicatrice était là pour lui rappeler que c'était à cause d'<em>elle<em>.

**_Décret d'éducation N°59_**

_Dolorès Jane Ombrage, Grande Inquisitrice, remplace Albus Dumbledore à la direction de l'École de Magie et de Sorcellerie Poudlard._

Cette nouvelle était la fin de leur espoir. La dernière lueur venait de s'éteindre et ne se rallumerait qu'après un long temps de guérison. Après que le temps aura su faire disparaître toute l'inquiétude de la société, le mystère qui planait considérablement dans le monde, et l'anxiété des élèves.

« Tiens, les traitresses ! S'écria Drago en ricanant.

_On reconnaît bien les traitres rien qu'en les regardant, ria Pansy accrochée à son bras. N'es-ce pas Juliette ? »

Les deux cousines échangèrent un regard. Rapidement, leurs longues années à hurler de rire, à se confier les plus pitoyables secrets, à avoir les pires idées à l'esprit… toutes ces années passèrent à la vitesse d'un train qui passait sans s'arrêter à la gare. Puis il laissait seulement un courant d'air frais, juste le temps d'effleurer les passagers impatients, avant que le vide ne se fasse sur les rails. Elles restaient froides et dures comme les yeux de deux cousines complices qui désormais s'observaient comme deux étrangères.

« Pour sûr qu'on les reconnaît de loin. » Répondit Juliette.

Margaret posa sa main tremblotante comme celle d'une personne âgée sur l'épaule de Marion pour lui redonner force et courage. Il y avait un temps où Marion admirait Juliette et où elle détestait Margaret. Ce temps semblait venir d'une autre dimension, dans laquelle elle pensait que Juliette et Margaret étaient presque les mêmes. A présent elle voyait bien la différence, Margaret avait fait ce que Juliette n'avait pas su faire : se remettre en question et oublier son image.


	73. Jour J : A vos révisions !

**Chapitre 71 : Jour J : A vos révisions !**

Margaret éparpilla sur la table de la bibliothèque toutes les fiches de révisions sur les différentes potions et méthodes d'identification. Une nouvelle fois, elle répéta ce dont Marion avait besoin de savoir et insista sur les noms. En face d'elle, la cousine était accoudée à la table et ne semblait même plus l'écouter au bout d'une demi-heure de révision.

« Concentration ! » Répéta Margaret en tapant sur la table.

Mrs. Pince, la bibliothécaire leur jeta un mauvais regard avant de repartir dans les rayons pour ranger les livres rendus. Margaret n'y prêta même pas attention et continua à regarder la cousine dans les yeux pour mieux capter son attention. Marion commençait à être saturée, la Potion ne l'intéressait pas et trop de cette matière, c'était trop !

« D'accord, et comment tu vas faire devant ta feuille pendant deux heures ? Demanda Margaret avec un regard accusateur.

_J'improviserai, assura Marion. De toute façon, j'arrête la Potion l'année prochaine.

_Ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère ! Plus tu as de Buses et mieux c'est ! Quand un employeur regarde ton dossier et qu'il voit que tu n'as que trois Buses, ça craint ! Surtout qu'il faut que tu es eu tes Aspics sur ces trois matières en plus !

_En parlant de ça, révise tes Aspics !

_Moi tu vois, je n'ai que Soin aux Créatures Magiques que j'ai abandonné. Le reste j'ai gardé et ça fait depuis le début que je révise et que je répète mes leçons.

_Oui et bien je suis très heureuse pour toi. Moi tu vois je vais abandonner la Potion, le Soin aux Créatures Magiques, la Botanique et la Divination.

_Ce qui ne te reste que cinq Buses. Ça craint cinq Buses !

_Oui mais regarde mes notes ! Regarde-les un peu ! Je ne comprends rien en Potion, ni en Botanique, je hais le SACM et encore plus la Divination !

_Si tu travailles, tu arriveras à avoir la Potion, j'en suis sûre ! Relis la lettre de ta mère, vas-y ! Relis-la ! »

Marion soupira et ressortit la lettre que sa mère lui avait envoyé une semaine plus tôt pour l'encourager dans ses révisions et lui préciser de ne rien laisser au hasard. « Une Buse peut t'ouvrir une porte de plus ! C'est très important de s'ouvrir le plus de porte possible pour avoir un large choix d'emploi. » Cette lettre leur servait depuis une semaine à redonner du courage à la cousine lorsqu'elle commençait à se plaindre.

« On est reparti ! » Lança Margaret avec entrain.

Elle recommença ses explications et s'attarda une fois de plus sur l'identification des potions. Marion était de nouveau décidé psychologiquement à obtenir le plus de Buses possible quitte à travailler comme une dingue la Potion qu'elle n'avait jamais comprise.

« C'est bon, t'as compris comment on fait ? S'assura Margaret qui s'apprêtait à sortir le chapitre suivant.

_Je n'y arriverai jamais ! » S'écria-t-elle désespérée.

Cette fois, Mrs. Pince arriva en courant et les mit à la porte de sa bibliothèque, furieuse. Margaret continua à répéter ses explications à la cousine qui désormais avait bouché ses oreilles.

* * *

><p>« Un bon Kebab frites pour se ressourcer ! » Lança Claude en mordant dans son pain.<p>

Juliette observait ce Kebab qui avait le mérite d'être d'une taille remarquable. En cette période où ils étaient la plupart du temps occupés à réviser, ce plat semblait être comme un soulagement. Ombrage trônait désormais à la place de directrice alors que les professeurs semblaient plus moroses que jamais.

« Tiens, voilà ta cousine la traitresse ! Lança Pansy lorsque Marion et Margaret entrèrent.

_Ce n'est PAS ma cousine ! » S'énerva Juliette.

Autour d'elle, il y eut des ricanements insupportables pour la jeune fille. Sa cousine et Margaret mangeaient désormais en bout de table et le reste des Serpentard s'écartaient d'elles le plus possible. Seul Pierre semblait accepté que sa copine ait pu faire partie de l'AD. Juliette avait désormais pris l'habitude de ne plus croiser sa cousine où seulement lorsqu'elle entrait dans la Grande Salle pour manger avec Pierre et Margaret, ou dans la salle commune quand elle montait dans le dortoir pour réviser.

A côté de son assiette, les cours de Botanique étaient ouverts pour permettre à la jeune fille de lire sa leçon tout en mangeant. Les Buses ne la stressaient pas mais elle comptait bien obtenir le plus de Buses possibles.

« Mon père n'en revenait pas quand je lui ai raconté pour les traitresses, disait Drago. Pour lui, elles déshonorent leur famille.

_Ton père à bien raison, répondit Pansy en gloussant.

_C'est vrai que je ne comprends pas moi-même, avoua Lisa puis elle pinça le bras de Claude et lui lança avec un sourire. Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi tu traînais avec elle.

_Moi non plus, répondit Inézia avec un immense sourire pour le jeune homme.

_Et toi, Nono ? » Lança Drago avec un sourire moqueur.

Légèrement à l'écart du groupe, Nono restait discrète et ne quittait désormais plus Théodore. La tête cachée par ses cheveux noirs elle hocha prestement la tête comme pour se convaincre elle-même et affirma ensuite d'une toute petite voix :

« Oui, oui… Je suis d'accord… Je… je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui parlais.

_Tu peux parler plus fort, tu sais ! Lui jeta Juliette froidement. Elle ne va pas t'entendre, elle est à l'autre bout la traitresse. »

Nono hocha aussitôt la tête sans répliquer comme apeurée par la cousine à présent que Marion n'était plus là pour la défendre en sa présence. Drago adressa un grand sourire à Juliette qui signifiait toute la reconnaissance qu'il avait pour elle.

« Pauvre Ju, entre ton frère, ta sœur, tes cousines à Gryffondor, et maintenant Marion ! A part Guillaume, je ne vois pas qui pourrait mieux honorer notre maison que toi. »

Guillaume leva justement la tête en entendant son nom. Il dévisagea le blondinet du regard avant de se concentrer sur son kebab. S'il restait discret pour ne pas attirer l'attention en ce moment, il ne traitait pas non plus sa sœur de traitresse car elle était son héroïne. Pour lui, sa grande sœur était encore mieux que tous les super-héros de ses BD et lorsque quelqu'un lui demandait : « T'es le frère de Marion ? » il était très fière d'acquiescer. Mais même sa sœur lui avait suggéré de ne pas protester quand il entendrait les autres Serpentard parler sur elle, alors il restait silencieux et acquiesçait à tout ce qu'il entendait sur elle, gardant le secret qu'ils les haïssaient tous de traiter sa sœur comme une traitresse.

Ombrage termina son assiette d'œufs en salade avec un immense sourire de satisfaction. Depuis que l'AD avait été découverte, elle souriait à pleine dent jusqu'à paraître encore plus hypocrite. Son sourire tellement étiré lorsqu'elle observait l'assemblée de ses élèves donnait l'impression d'être forcé et encore plus lorsqu'elle adressait un regard à la table des Serpentard.

* * *

><p>Marion restait enfermée dans le dortoir quand elle n'était pas avec Margaret. Cette dernière s'était désormais mis tous ses « amis » à dos, une bonne excuse tombée du ciel pour Kesla et Erin, ses soi-disant meilleures amies, pour ne plus lui adresser la parole. Dès le début, le retour de Margaret n'avait pas enchanté la salle commune puisqu'elle était connue pour être extrêmement populaire et accaparante. La raison principale était qu'elle était trop souvent le centre d'attention et chaque Serpentard aimait briller à leur façon. C'était bien connu, personne n'aimait rester dans l'ombre d'une autre personne. Ainsi son retour n'avait en rien enchanté les soi-disant amis qui l'avaient accueilli avec des sourires crispés et des coups d'œil étonnés entre eux. Le départ de Margaret en centre de désintoxication avait été autrefois leur satisfaction et un soulagement. Grâce aux contacts de Margaret, Kesla et Erin avaient pu prendre sa place et lorsque leur amie était revenue elles n'étaient pas décidées à lui laisser la place sur le devant de la scène.<p>

Marion était donc enfermée dans son dortoir tandis que Margaret et Pierre étaient allés à Pré-au-Lard. La jeune fille était censée réviser ses cours de Botanique qu'elle n'avait toujours pas revue mais elle n'était pas décidée à se plonger dans une matière qui ne l'intéressait pas. Alors elle écrivait dans son journal et se confiait comme à son habitude et désormais c'était devenu un rituel lorsqu'elle se retrouvait dans ce dortoir. Puisque plus personne ne lui parlait, il ne lui restait plus que son cher journal à qui raconter sa journée.

_Vendredi 12 mai 1995_

_Cher Journal,_

_Encore une journée à entendre dans les couloirs : « Regarde, c'est la traitresse ! » C'est débile ce jeu qu'ils se sont inventés. Je les ignore. Je ne prends même pas la peine de répliquer. Léa m'a déjà dit de leur jeté un sort que nous avions vu à l'AD pour leur apprendre à se taire, mais je n'ai même pas l'envie de sortir ma baguette. Cette semaine était assez douloureuse parce que ni Nono, ni Claude, ni Juliette ne sont venus me parler et j'avoue que je suis vraiment déçue. Je savais que Juliette ne me parlerait pas aussitôt mais je pensais qu'elle finirait par venir me parler comme elle l'a toujours fait mais je repense à ce que je lui ai dit et je me dis qu'elle est bien trop fière. Elle préfère sans doute que je vienne m'excuser mais je ne le ferai pas. Donc, je peux faire une croix sur ma très chère, oh chère grande cousine que j'admirais jadis. Quant à Claude, j'étais hésitante. Je n'arrivais pas à me décider s'il s'en ficherait ou s'il ferait comme les autres. On dirait que j'ai eu ma réponse. C'est bête et j'avoue que j'en ai pris un sacré coup à l'intérieur. C'est douloureux de regarder quelqu'un qui était son ami et qui ne l'est plus à cause d'une stupide histoire. Le pire c'est quand je le vois avec Lisa ou Inézia, ça me fait… bizarre. Je me dis que se devrait être moi mais il y a ces deux pouffiasses à la place. Et Nono… La pire je crois. Ma meilleure amie, enfin je la considérais comme telle mais apparemment… Bref, je suis tombée de bien haut, beaucoup plus haut que la Tour d'Astronomie je pense. C'est elle la traitresse, oui ! Je le prends vraiment comme une trahison… Pas un regard, pas une parole, RIEN ! Elle n'a rien fait, elle ne m'a même pas regardé ! Elle ne participe pas aux moqueries mais elle ne vient pas vers moi pour au moins discuter de ça. Et ça me fait vraiment souffrir._

_Je me demande souvent si rejoindre l'AD était une bonne idée. Est-ce que j'ai fait le bon choix ? Ce que j'ai perdu en valait-il la peine ? J'hésite et parfois je me dis que j'aurais dû rester à ma place, c'est-à-dire l'insignifiante Marion qui ne fait jamais rien, qui ne s'exprime jamais, qui garde tout pour elle et son journal. Marion qui suit toujours tout le monde, Marion qui ne surprend jamais, Marion qui n'arrive jamais à placer UNE phrase lorsqu'elle est dans un groupe. C'est nul d'avoir cette existence alors je me dis que j'ai fait le bon choix… peut-être. Au moins, ils me connaissent maintenant et ils me regardent, je ne suis plus ignorée mais je ne fais plus partie des groupes aussi. Qu'est-ce qui les oblige à m'ignorer comme ça ? C'est nul ça aussi ! Juste parce que je suis sortie des rangs de Malefoy et Gadish, le grand duo que nous devons tous honorer, prosternons-nous devant eux, et bien juste parce que j'ai arrêté de m'incliner plus personne ne me parle. On m'évite comme la peste, bref c'est la catastrophe. On ne peut imaginer pire situation, je suis devenue comme une sans amie dans ma maison. Heureusement, j'ai Morag qui vient avec moi quand elle n'a pas cours. Le week-end dernier on est allés à Pré-au-Lard avec Susanne Bones et Lisa Turpin. C'était bien, j'ai pu retrouver Alexian et J-B, mes deux voisins avec qui je ne parle plus trop depuis ma rentrée à Poudlard. Quand je me rappelle qu'on fabriquait des potions magiques avec des fleurs, de l'herbe, et du liquide vaisselle dans mon jardin, ça me fait drôle. Maintenant si on se croise c'est le grand miracle ! Une fois on devait désigner un cobaye pour goûter à notre potion. C'est moi qui avais été choisi… Deux garçons, une fille, j'ai obtenu tous les votes… Bah oui, j'ai bu la potion ! J'avais huit ans et je m'en souviens parfaitement. J'avais été malade pendant une semaine, et depuis ce jour je suis allergique au pollen et aux fleurs lorsqu'on les approche trop de moi. Ma mère paniquait, mon père râlait dans son coin et s'acharnait à occuper mon frère qui posait des tonnes de questions comme d'habitude. Quand le docteur est arrivé, il avait rassuré ma mère en lui disant : « Du moment qu'il n'y a pas de bulles de savon qui sortent de ses oreilles, vous pouvez être tranquille. » Ils avaient tous rigolé pendant que je pleurais parce que j'avais peur d'avoir des bulles qui sortent de mes oreilles. Pour me réconforter, mes parents m'avaient acheté un journal intime. Ouais, je raconte notre rencontre mon cher Journal !_

_Et maintenant, me voilà dans le dortoir à t'écrire en mode solitaire parce que personne ne veut me parler. C'est le revers de la médaille comme on dit. Mais bon… je n'ai pas eu de médaille, quoi ! Donc on peut appeler ça le revers de la médaille sans médaille. Dans ce cas-là je m'autorise à penser que la situation ne pourrait pas être pire. S'il se met à pleuvoir après cette ligne je promets que je saute de la Tour d'Astronomie ! Bon, à en juger par les oiseaux qui chantent toujours dehors, ce ne sera pas encore aujourd'hui que je mettrais fin à ma vie._

_Bisous,_

_Marion._

* * *

><p>Le château de Poudlard était bien morne depuis la nomination d'Ombrage au poste de directrice. Les tableaux du Hall avait tous disparu, les escaliers étaient devenus encore plus capricieux qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, la Grande Salle était beaucoup moins conviviale, et les cours plus ennuyeux que jamais. Pourtant, il fallait bien se concentrer car les Buses approchaient à grands pas. Les révisions… Tous les élèves de cinquième année avait le nez dans leur cour et révisaient comme si on les jetterait dans une marmite bouillonnante si jamais ils oubliaient les réponses. Obtenir un maximum de Buses était obligatoire pour obtenir un maximum d'Aspic en septième année. Les études des jeunes sorciers n'étaient jamais très longues, en revanche un sorcier qui n'était diplômé que dans très peu de matière n'avait aucune chance de réussir son avenir. Il pouvait aussi bien se passer la corde au cou sur le champ.<p>

Juliette restait dans les couloirs silencieux, habituellement si bruyants. Seuls les mégaphones installés un peu partout dans le château trompait ce silence. Ainsi, alors qu'elle relisait son cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, la voix d'Ombrage, en provenance de ces mégaphones, répétait inlassablement les décrets d'éducations édités :

« Garçons et filles ne sont pas autorisés à se tenir à moins d'un mètre. Une tenue correcte et bienséante est obligatoire dans l'enceinte de l'école. Toutes les organisations, associations, équipes, groupes ou clubs d'élèves de plus de trois personnes sont dissous à compter de ce jour. Il est désormais interdit aux professeurs de communiquer aux élèves toute information qui ne serait pas en rapport direct avec la matière dans laquelle ils sont payés pour enseigner. La Grande Inquisitrice a désormais le pouvoir de confisquer les baguettes des élèves si cela se révèle nécessaire. Désormais, l'uniforme de l'école de magie et de sorcellerie Poudlard devra être porté en tous lieux, toutes dates et toutes circonstances. Les colis et les hiboux devront être désormais étiquetés et les colis feront l'objet d'inspection. »

Juliette rangea ses feuilles dans son sac et se leva en soupirant d'exaspération. Inézia releva la tête, surprise.

« Viens, on va dehors. » Grinça la cousine.

Son amie s'empressa de la suivre à travers les couloirs mornes, tristes, et sans aucune trace de jeunesse. Plus aucun groupe d'élèves suspicieux ne se promenaient, plus aucun couple dans la Salle des Trophées, les élèves perturbateurs semblaient avoir tous disparu… et le rôle de Préfète se faisait long et des plus ennuyant. Juliette jeta un regard oblique à son insigne de Préfète Serpentard. Le soir, lorsqu'elle arpentait sa zone de surveillance, même Peeves ne venait plus pimenter ses tâches. Le long du couloir, les mégaphones se suivaient et répétaient tous la même chose. _*Comme de la propagande…* _Songea amèrement Juliette. Elle avait l'impression d'être une sorte de cobaye pour une expérience. Un simple hamster qui restait enfermé dans sa cage avec les mêmes instructions tout au long de la journée un chien que l'on voudrait dresser. Un lavage de cerveau qui emploierait la technique des instructions répétitives jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent tous fous, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne sachent plus rien faire d'autre qu'obéir.

Elles descendirent les escaliers sans un mot. Mettre fin à ce silence qui planait dans le château par un rire, une parole, un gloussement, un appel, un cri, n'importe quoi, était comme quelque chose que les élèves se refusaient à faire comme si la sanction tomberait sur eux instantanément. Des yeux sombres mais pourtant brillant de fierté étaient fixés sur eux et les surveillaient à chaque moment de la journée. Juliette n'aimait pas ça, voir les escaliers tristes sans aucun tableau pour vous saluer, on regrettait même les interminables discours du Chevalier du Catogan. Le Baron Sanglant semblait encore plus de mauvaise humeur avec ce silence imperturbable. Le château semblait retenir lui-même son souffle, attendant sûrement pour frapper sur ceux qui osaient faire disparaître tout bonheur juvénile.

Dans le parc, les élèves étaient allongés et chuchotaient entre eux. Personne n'osait se faire remarquer, ni même rire. Pourtant aucun décret n'avait interdit le rire mais tout ce qui était interdit l'empêchait d'une façon détournée. Juliette et Inézia s'installèrent dans l'herbe tandis que certains élèves leur lançaient des regards assassins. _*Parce que c'est à cause de moi.* _Avait réalisé la cousine bien plus tôt. Elle aimait tellement Poudlard qu'elle-même avait reconnu le mal qui s'était installé dans ses remparts et désormais c'était comme si le château lui rejetait la faute sur elle-même. La jeune fille savait qu'elle était responsable de tout ceci et même Poudlard la détestait.

« Il est désormais interdit aux professeurs de communiquer aux élèves toute information qui ne serait pas en rapport direct avec la matière dans laquelle ils sont payés pour enseigner. La Grande Inquisitrice a désormais le pouvoir de confisquer les baguettes des élèves si cela se révèle nécessaire. »

_*Ce n'est pas vrai !* _S'exaspéra-t-elle en tombant dans l'herbe. Inézia lui jeta un regard interloqué avant de retourner à ses révisions sans se poser plus de question. Non loin d'elles, un mégaphone avait était installé sur un rocher. Plus loin, un arbre en abritait un, et tout autour du lac aussi. Ils étaient cernés. Comment se concentrer avec _ça_ ?

« Les colis et les hiboux devront être désormais étiquetés et les colis feront…

_L'objet d'inspection, termina Inézia avec un large sourire. Je connais tout par cœur maintenant. »

_*Et ça te fait sourire ?* _Songea Juliette qui lui lançait malgré tout un léger sourire. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que tout ceci l'exaspérait sinon elle finirait comme sa cousine, enfermée dans un dortoir… Elle l'aperçut dans le parc au milieu d'une bande de Serdaigle et elle souriait. Il lui semblait même qu'elle était heureuse et ne regrettait pas de s'être rebellée. Lorsque Marion sembla remarquer que sa cousine l'observait, elle releva la tête, au même moment où Juliette détournait son regard. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle voit combien c'était Juliette qui regrettait son choix.

* * *

><p>Morag fit un appel de la main aux deux vertes qui entraient au Trois Balais. Marion et Margaret tirèrent deux chaises puis s'installèrent.<p>

« Juste avant les examens, il faut toujours être le plus détendu possible, assura Margaret. Après avoir bien révisé, rien de telle qu'une sortie pour relâcher un peu cette tension que tu as dans les épaules. »

En effet, Marion avait les épaules relevées depuis quelques jours avec toutes les révisions. Les jours s'écoulaient petit à petit, la date fatidique des Buses approchaient. Bientôt, les épreuves pratiques commenceraient. La crainte de rater totalement était dans tous les esprits en tout temps et tout lieu.

La porte du pub s'ouvrit de nouveau sur deux jeunes filles suivis par une horde d'autres élèves. Kesla et Erin dévisagèrent Margaret avant de prendre une table que leurs suivants s'empressèrent de rejoindre. Bientôt, moqueries et remarques déplacées se firent entendre de cette table. On ricanait, on chuchotait, Margaret se reçu même une boulette de papier dans le dos. Morag commença à s'agiter.

« Ils vont continuer jusqu'à quand ? Grinça-t-elle.

_Tant qu'on sera là, ils n'arrêteront pas.

_Mais Kesla et Erin n'étaient pas censées être tes meilleures amies ?

_Si… elles étaient censées l'être… Marmonnait Margaret en fixant son verre, mains tremblantes.

_On ne nous parle plus trop depuis l'AD, intervint Marion.

_C'est stupide ! Ils devraient vous accueillir en héroïne, s'emporta Morag. Qu'est-ce que ça m'énerve… c'est… Argh, laissons tomber. Même Nono ne te parle plus ?

_Même Nono… Acquiesça Marion.

_Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne lui parle plus aussi. En fait, ils se sont tous enfermés dans leur coin, incapable de voir qu'on pourrait être plus forts que cette mégère si on était tous unis.

_Ouais… On va tous finir en esclaves parce qu'ils n'auront rien voulu entendre. »

Une boulette de papier atterrit sur la table. Morag la ramassa en serrant les dents. Dans un coin, la table des Serpentard avec Kesla et Erin en tête, hurlait de rire. Un serveur vint jusqu'à leur demander de faire moins de bruit pour les autres clients. Il n'en fut rien, quelques secondes suivantes, Margaret reçu une nouvelle boulette de papier. Morag commença à se lever, prête à aller les voir mais Marion la devança.

« Ça ne servira à rien, tu sais. Sortons. »

Dehors, le soleil perçait à travers des nuages qui étaient arrivés la veille. Une veste était donc recommandée pour ne pas attraper froid, surtout en période d'examens. Les trois jeunes filles marchèrent dans le petit village de Pré-au-Lard ne sachant pas vraiment où aller.

« On aurait dû répliquer, reprit Morag.

_Pour se taper l'affiche à nouveau ! Rétorqua Marion. Ça va, on attire suffisamment l'attention en ce moment. Enfin, surtout Margaret…

_Pourquoi, elles sont si méchantes que ça avec toi ?

_Un peu que oui ! Répondit Margaret. Quand je veux dormir le soir, mon lit est gorgé d'eau, le matin mes chaussures disparaissent, tout mon maquillage est passé sous la douche, et ma brosse dans la cuvette des toilettes ! J'ai même eu des tâches d'encres sur mon uniforme et sur mes fiches de révisions pour les Aspics.

_C'est dégueulasse de faire ça à sa meilleure amie ! Elles ont dix-sept ans, quand même !

_Dans mon dortoir, on ne me fait pas aussi pire. On m'ignore, donc on peut dire que j'ai de la chance.

_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Nono ne te parle plus… Nono, quand même ! Et Claude… !

_Ah Claude… tu en sais quelque chose, toi hein ! Ricana la jeune fille. J'ai toujours voulu te demander une chose : c'est quoi cette histoire avec ton cousin éloigné de je ne sais pas quoi. »

La Serdaigle ricana à l'évocation de cette histoire pour le moins étrange.

« C'était n'importe quoi. Franchement, Claude c'est le pire des copains qui puisse exister ! C'était l'enfer quand j'étais avec lui… Je ne te souhaite jamais de rencontrer sa mère !

_Il t'a présenté à sa mère !

_Non mais je l'ai croisé quand on était passé chez lui après une journée où on avait passé notre temps à crier. Enfin, bref. Sa sœur c'est… une peste pour être gentille, on va dire.

_Tu comprends pourquoi je déteste les réunions de Sang Pur, hein !

_Oh que oui ! Sa mère, je ne peux plus la voir en peinture ! Je n'arrive pas à la cerner, elle est… bref, on s'en fou. Du coup, je l'ai plaqué en lui faisant croire que j'avais quelqu'un d'autre. C'était une petite vengeance pour m'avoir fait passer les pires vacances de ma vie !

_C'est vrai que sa mère est très spéciale, intervint Margaret. C'est blanc ou noir avec elle. Soit elle ne t'aime pas, soit elle t'aime bien et encore… Aimer est un grand mot ! Mais moi elle m'aime bien, donc ça va elle est assez gentille avec moi. »

* * *

><p>Juliette fixait sa feuille d'examen. L'Histoire de la Magie était une matière qu'elle trouvait intéressante et dont elle s'était toujours donné les moyens pour réussir. Mais en regardant tour à tour les deux sujets qui lui étaient présentés pour le paragraphe argumenté, elle avait beau cherché comment organiser son plan et chercher ses exemples et arguments… rien ne venait. Elle était légèrement stresser, mais pas plus que ne devait l'être le Poufsouffle à la table voisine. <em>*Ah les blaireaux, je vous jure !* <em>La plume de l'élève tremblait dans ses mains. La jeune fille remarqua qu'il ne cessait de se ronger les ongles, il devait être en panique devant les sujets. Un peu plus loin, sa cousine semblait totalement confiante et rédigeait depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Elle semblait avoir de l'inspiration et ne s'arrêtait que détendre ses articulations qui devaient la tirailler.

Les doigts de Juliette étaient lourds et la tiraillaient de l'intérieur. Elle avait aussi mal au dos, ses épaules étaient presque paralysées et le bas de son dos était un souffre-douleur. Et ne parlons pas des fourmillements dans ses jambes qui lui paralysaient les pieds ! Elle avait d'ailleurs perdu l'usage de ses orteils. Tout son corps semblait être oublié au profit de son cerveau. Devant elle, sa cousine semblait elle aussi avoir besoin d'une pause pour se dégourdir.

Marion venait de terminer ses questions générales sur l'ensemble du programme d'Histoire de la Magie. Désormais, elle s'étirait et se massait la nuque. Celle-ci la faisait atrocement souffrir sans compter son dos. Elle avait l'impression qu'une boule de douleur s'était formée près de sa colonne vertébrale, comme quelque chose de trop tendu qui finissait par la tirer douloureusement. La douleur allait jusqu'à occuper la première place dans sa tête. La jeune fille aurait tant aimé se lever un coup pour s'étirer ou bénéficier d'un massage, le temps de détendre tout son corps. Elle entreprit de se masser elle-même quelques articulations avant de retourner à sa copie.

Déjà une heure de passée et elle venait seulement de terminer ses questions. Il lui manquait encore le paragraphe argumenté dont elle s'empressa de lire les deux sujets. Le premier comprenait sur le XIVème siècle et le Conseil des Sorciers, quant au deuxième sujet il traitait la guerre des sorciers au Pays de Galle contre les Géants.

La jeune fille resta un moment les yeux fixés sur le deuxième sujet tellement heureuse qu'elle fût la seule à sourire dans la Grande Salle qui avait été transformée en une salle d'examen. _*Merci Merlin ! Enfin la chance me sourit ! A moi les Buses d'Histoire de la Magie ! Merci Merlin ! Oh merci !* _Sa motivation retrouvée, elle attrapa sa plume reposée dans l'encrier et prépara son parchemin à subir un paragraphe digne d'une dissertation. La Guerre des Géants… Elle ne pouvait rêver mieux comme sujet de Buses ! Durant toutes ses vacances d'été et durant toute l'année, elle avait consacré ses soirées à lire chapitre par chapitre de son livre _Géants _dont elle était devenue littéralement fanatique. L'histoire d'amour n'était qu'un plus dans le roman qui comprenait en vérité toutes les étapes de cette guerre avec les traités de paix, les dates célèbres, les évènements, et les personnages qui avaient joué un rôle dans cette guerre. Elle connaissait même le nombre exact de morts ! Elle souriait toute seule tandis qu'elle rédigeait sur sa feuille après avoir écrit au brouillon le plan de son paragraphe argumenté.

Le temps lui manquait malheureusement et elle redoubla de vitesse. Plus qu'une demi-heure où elle devrait tout rédiger puis relire pour en corriger les fautes.

Lorsque Juliette lut le deuxième sujet, son regard se posa automatique sur sa cousine qui rédigeait à toute vitesse. Une vive jalousie la prit soudainement. Encore une fois, Marion l'avait doublée. Durant toute l'année, Juliette s'était moquée du livre qu'elle lisait. A présent, elle comprenait pourquoi sa cousine écrivait avec tant d'entrain sur sa copie. _*Si j'avais lu ce livre…* _Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, dégoûtée d'elle-même. Heureusement, _Histoire de la Magie_ contenait un nombre assez important d'information sur le XIVème siècle pour lui permettre de rédiger un paragraphe argumenté correct.

Elle trempait sa plume dans son encrier et commença à poser sa plume sur le parchemin lorsqu'une secousse lui fit tracer une rayure sur sa copie. _*NOOOON !* _Qui avait osé la faire trembler ? Juliette se retourna rageusement vers la porte de la Grande Salle qui tremblait en émettant un bruit sourd et inquiétant. Des battements se firent entendre dans le château.

Ombrage qui surveillait les élèves avec des yeux d'aigles, observait cette porte avec méfiance. Ses talons claquèrent sur le sol tandis qu'elle s'approchait. Les battements se firent plus auditifs et plus rapides comme s'ils se rapprochaient d'eux…

* * *

><p>Léa écoutait le cours du professeur McGonagall d'une façon absente. Elle griffonnait sur sa feuille et son cours était entouré par des gribouillis. Dans le coin de sa feuille, elle écrivit en lettre majuscule : AD. Tous les soirs où ils se retrouvaient dans la Salle-Sur-Demande lui manquaient. Ils ne s'entraînaient pas seulement, ils communiquaient entre maison. L'Armée de Dumbledore n'était pas faite par des élèves de différentes maisons mais par des élèves de Poudlard, c'était cet esprit qui manquait terriblement à la jeune fille. Elle encadra ces deux lettres avec la pointe de sa plume gorgée d'encre. Le professeur McGonagall jetait un simple regard à cette feuille sans faire le moindre commentaire. Sa classe entière était distraite bien que le silence laissait penser le contraire. Léa songea à Marion qui devait être devant son sujet d'Histoire de la Magie et qui devait rédiger à toute vitesse, stressée par le temps imparti.<p>

Un sourd grondement se fit soudainement entendre. Ils s'observèrent tous. Le terrible épisode de la destruction de l'AD aussitôt en tête. Léa crut d'abord qu'elle revivait cette scène intérieurement mais bientôt d'autres élèves se redressèrent sur leur chaise. Ils observèrent la porte de la classe qui tremblait à chaque secousse.

Louise se retourna aussi, sa plume en suspension laissa couler des tâches d'encres sur son cours. Colin lui jeta un regard apeuré avant de reporter son attention sur la porte. Le professeur McGonagall s'empressa d'aller ouvrir mais rien dans les couloirs ne laissaient suggérer quelque chose d'anormal si ce n'était ce grondement qui revenait de plus en plus rapidement comme un rythme.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Ginny.

Ils hochèrent tous les épaules, se posant la même question. Le professeur McGonagall sortit dans le couloir pour vérifier si aucun élève ne traînait mais personne ne s'y trouvait. Elle revenait à l'intérieur de la salle lorsqu'une explosion se fit entendre. Provenant de l'étage inférieur, l'explosion avait de curieuse similitude avec celles qui se faisaient entendre le jour du Nouvel An. Une nouvelle explosion beaucoup plus assourdissante retentit ce qui provoqua une panique générale dans la classe. Par réflexe, ils se mirent à couvert alors que le professeur McGonagall recommandait du sang-froid. Plusieurs autres explosions à la suite se firent entendre et c'était troublant de ne pas connaître leur source. Léa pensa un instant que c'était un élève de cinquième année qui devait avoir produit des miracles avec sa baguette pour ses Buses avant de se souvenir que les examens pratiques étaient terminés depuis une semaine. Seuls les écrits allaient être passés durant la semaine. Elle se rappela qu'ils passaient leur examen d'Histoire de la Magie et qu'elle y avait songé quelques instants plus tôt dans l'espoir d'envoyer ses pensées à celles stressantes Marion.

Les explosions cessèrent de la même façon qu'elles étaient apparues. McGonagall avança prudemment jusqu'à la fenêtre de la salle. De nouveau les explosions se firent entendre, une énorme explosion les suivis, un rugissement, un cri aiguë… Que se passait-il ? Derrière la fenêtre, on entendit les hurlements de certains élèves. Mais ils n'étaient pas terrorisés plutôt enjoués, comme une foule de fans accueillant leur artiste favori. Peu à peu, les élèves du cours de Métamorphose se redressèrent et s'approchèrent de la fenêtre. Dehors, deux balais fusaient à travers le ciel éclairé et à travers des explosions comme des feux d'artifices. C'étaient impressionnant le nombre de poussière colorée qui descendaient et qui finirent par former dans le ciel, un grand W acclamé par tous les cinquièmes années qui semblaient avoir abandonné leur examen. Parmi les uniformes stricts de couleur gris, une personne vêtue tout de rose pourpre se distinguait. Cette personne semblait au bord de la crise de nerf. Tout ce temps à vouloir encadrer des élèves qui finissaient toujours par échapper à son contrôle avait fini par la manger de l'intérieur.

Le professeur McGonagall laissa échapper un rire. UN RIRE ! C'était le professeur McGonagall qui riait ! Léa lui jeta un regard des plus surpris. Jamais elle n'avait vu sa directrice de maison sourire, encore moins rire ! C'était étonnant, imprévisible, et… étrangement la voir sourire lui donnait aussi l'envie de rire.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour descendre ? » Leur lança-t-elle avec un immense sourire.

En effet, le professeur McGonagall arborait un _immense_ sourire, et c'était bien elle qui venait de leur proposer de descendre pour aller acclamer eux-aussi les jumeaux Weasley sur leurs balais. Leurs balais qui étaient censés être confisqués par le professeur Ombrage.

Tous les élèves se ruèrent sur la porte de sortie. Dans les couloirs, les portes s'ouvraient en grand sur des élèves surexcités et des professeurs souriants. On courait, on criait… c'était comme si la règle qui leur interdisait d'être indiscipliné venait de voler en éclat. Les escaliers étaient remplis à ras bord, on se précipitait sur les dernières marches dans l'espoir d'avoir une place sur le prochain voyage. Tout avançait lentement, le nombre d'élèves que les escaliers devaient supporter les faisaient ralentir mais l'excitation montait de plus en plus avec les explosions qui se faisaient encore plus fortes. Léa se cramponnait à la rambarde pour ne pas tomber dans le vide. Devant elle, un gros garçon n'arrêtait pas de bouger comme s'il souhaitait se débarrasser de la jeune fille. Derrière elle, un garçon qui faisait sans aucun doute deux têtes de plus qu'elle, la regardait par-dessus elle.

« Excuse-moi. » Lui fit-il avec un énorme sourire.

_*Génial, je suis prise en sandwich par le gros lard qui n'a pas l'air de vouloir de moi et par une grande asperge.* _Songea-t-elle en tenant fermement la main de Louise pour ne pas la laisser tomber.

Dehors, le soleil éclairait le grand W qui s'était formé dans le ciel. Les rares nuages semblaient s'éloigner comme s'ils s'étaient eux-mêmes rendus compte qu'ils ne pourraient pas lutter contre cette joie démesurée qui envahissait le château. Ombrage semblait vouloir disparaître au milieu de cette horde de sauvages qu'elle ne contrôlait plus. Elle semblait enfin comprendre pourquoi elle ne ferait jamais une bonne enseignante. La patience et la compréhension n'étaient pas ses deux qualités prioritaires.

Dans le ciel, deux balais filaient à travers une nuée d'explosions tels des feux d'artifices qui se multipliaient entre eux jusqu'à former un ciel bombardé de couleur. On se serait cru à une séance de peinture pour les enfants qui s'amusaient à barbouiller leur toile. Mieux encore, les élèves hurlaient et levaient les bras pour acclamer les deux artistes qui commençaient déjà à s'éloigner du château. Pour eux, mieux valait qu'ils ne remettent plus les pieds au château durant l'année. Ombrage ne leur pardonnerait sûrement pas, elle les torturait avec ses terribles lignes d'écriture jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus une goutte de sang dans leur corps.

« Où est Ginny ? Demanda Léa lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de la disparition de son amie.

_Je ne sais pas, elle est partie avec Neville quand on s'est tous précipité vers les escaliers. » Répondit Louise avec un haussement d'épaule.


	74. La funèbre fin d'année

**Chapitre 72 : La funèbre fin d'année**

Louise ricanait. Pour la première fois depuis six mois, elle venait d'ouvrir un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. A côté d'elle, Ginny dormait. La jeune rousse avait disparu sous ses couvertures depuis plusieurs semaines et ronflait doucement dans son lit tel le ronronnement d'un chat. Louise ria encore une fois. Léa entra dans le dortoir, les bras remplis de gâteaux et de pâtisseries qu'elle était allée chercher dans la Grande Salle. Romilda baillait dans son lit et observa toutes ses pâtisseries qui leur serviraient de petit-déjeuner. En fin d'année, il n'était pas rare que les élèves préféraient manger dans leur dortoir un matin pour prendre leur temps.

« Comment tu fais pour faire passer ça inaperçu ? Demanda Romilda encore endormie. Quand c'est moi, je me fais tout de suite caler.

_Le savoir-faire, répondit fièrement Léa. Alors, quoi de nouveau chez Menteurs & Cie ?

_Ils acceptent enfin de dire que Vous-Savez-Qui est bel et bien de retour, lut Louise. Ce n'est pas trop tôt… Fin d'année, Fudge vient d'avoir une lumière ! Il s'est enfin demandé : mais pour quelle raison le pourcentage de meurtre à augmenté ? C'est bien étrange tout cela, dis donc… »

Les trois filles rirent à cette plaisanterie. Léa vint rejoindre sa cousine pour lire avec elle les articles de la gazette et commença à haute voix :

« Démission du ministre ! Cela signe donc l'arrivée d'un nouvel abruti. Oh, Oh ! Le poste de Grand Inquisiteur réquisitionné ! DÉMISSION DE DOLORES JANE OMBRAGE !

_Chuuuuut ! L'arrêta Louise en désigna le lit voisin où Ginny dormait.

_Oh, mais quelle feignasse celle-là ! Notre héroïne, faut la prendre en photo je suis sûre qu'elle deviendra célèbre un jour. »

Sans attendre, elle se précipita avec l'appareil de Romilda. Le flash ébloui le dortoir tandis que Ginny se mit à grogner sous les couvertures. Léa brandit la photo qui venait de sortir avec hurlant qu'elle détenait une photo qui se vendrait des millions dans un futur proche.

« L'héroïne de Gryffondor, Ginevra Weasley un samedi matin après un séjour à l'infirmerie.

_Léa ! » Protesta la rousse.

Elle sortit de ses couvertures, foudroyant la jeune fille du regard. Quelques égratignures étaient encore visibles sur son visage dont une au coin de la bouche qui la tordait en une grimace perpétuelle.

La Gazette du Sorcier venait de sortir ses nouveaux exemplaires avec toutes sortes d'informations choques et de révélations. La semaine dernière, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été révélé au grand jour, pris sur le fait avec Harry Potter et Dumbledore en plein centre du Ministère de la Magie. Depuis ce jour, les trois rouges traitaient Ginny comme leur princesse et leur héroïne. C'était un honneur pour elles d'avoir leur amie qui avait combattu au Ministère pour dévoiler au grand jour la vérité. D'autre encore avait soudainement monté dans l'estime des élèves comme Luna Lovegood. Désormais, elle faisait encore plus peur aux autres parce qu'ils prenaient soudain compte qu'elle n'était pas si idiote qu'elle le laissait paraître. _*C'est sûr que pour survivre au Seigneur des Ténèbres… faut pas être cinglé… ou peut-être que si justement.* _Songeait Louise en feuilletant encore la gazette jusqu'à son horoscope du jour.

_Acromantula (21 avril – 21 mai) : Sortez prendre l'air, vous avez grandement besoin de vous dégourdir les pattes._

« Les Malefoy sont bien mal… » Marmonna Louise avec un rictus.

Léa émit un rire narquois et moqueur qui signifiait « C'est bien fait pour eux ». Louise était plutôt d'accord avec sa cousine. Le fils Malefoy n'avait jamais manifesté une grande gentillesse à leur égard, juste un profond dégoût lorsqu'il jetait un œil au blason de leur maison. Ce que détestait particulièrement Louise chez le blondinet c'était sa mauvaise manière de vouloir à tout prix se mêler des affaires de sa famille. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait croire qu'il pouvait monter Juliette contre toute sa famille ? En tout cas, il avait bien joué son coup…

« Je vais avertir MON père de ce qui se passe au château, lança Léa avec une voix dédaigneuse et un air arrogant pour imiter le jeune Malefoy.

_Et MON père enverra un rapport à l'administration pour y remédier, termina Louise en ricanant.

_MON père était très haut placé au Ministère, continua Ginny d'une petite voix endormie mais qui laissait tout de même entendre l'ironie. Mais ce crétin levait tellement le nez qu'il n'a pas vu la descente. Il est tombé bien bas.

_Quel enfoiré ! Commenta simplement Romilda en mordant dans son toast.

_En tout cas, je pense qu'on ne reverra pas de sitôt les Malefoy lever le nez avec tout ce qui va leur arriver… »

Elles rirent encore quelques instants à leur plaisanterie avant que Louise ne s'exclame tellement fort qu'elle aurait sûrement pu avertir les autres dortoirs.

« DUMBLEDORE REVIENT !

_Danse de la joie ! » Lança Léa en frappant dans ses mains.

Habituellement, cette réplique n'était jamais prise au sérieux mais cette fois-ci la cousine semblait convaincue qu'elle parviendrait à lever toutes les autres filles pour danser à ses côtés. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour extirper la dynamique Louise de son lit pour la rejoindre. Romilda ne tarda pas à les rejoindre une fois que Louise fut levée. Quant à Ginny, Léa insista tellement qu'elle finit par quitter son lit. Avec une tête encore endormie et de nombreuses balafres sur le visage dont une qui se faisait fortement remarquer au coin de ses lèvres, elle rejoignit les trois autres filles pour cette « danse de la joie ».

« Bon, je propose que Léa nous montre sa danse ridicule et que nous suivions derrière, dit Ginny.

_C'est parti ! » S'écria Léa avec motivation.

Elle s'avança au milieu du dortoir et commença à… ce n'était pas vraiment une chorégraphie très impressionnante, ce n'était d'ailleurs même pas une chorégraphie. Juste un grand n'importe quoi avec plusieurs mouvements ridicules qui n'étaient pratiquement jamais coordonnés avec le mouvement des jambes.

« On l'a mitraillé ! On a mitraillé le crapaud ! Elle dégage parce que nous on l'a mitraillé ! » Chantonna Léa en sautillant dans tout le dortoir.

Les trois autres restaient en retrait et observait cette scène avec peu d'entrain. Elles n'avaient pas du tout envie de rejoindre la cousine ridicule. Mais Léa sautait toujours partout dans le dortoir et finit par courir à travers la pièce entière ainsi que la salle de bain en criant : « Ombrage on l'a niqué ! »

Louise tentait de disparaître malgré sa taille immense comparée aux autres en se recroquevillant sur elle-même. _*Merlin c'est quoi cette furie ! Qui a eu l'idée de me la donner comme cousine ?* _

* * *

><p>Juliette se tenait bien droite sur sa chaise. Les autres préfets la regardaient avec amusement et sans nul doute ils savouraient cette situation, en particulier Hannah Abbot. La préfète des Serpentard était descendue de son piédestal et tous semblait jouir de ceci. Les plaintes sur la Brigade Inquisitoriale et sur le comportement des Serpentard durant l'année fusaient de partout. Toutes les maisons semblaient s'être entendues pour critiquer les verts. Juliette l'avait bien compris, elle était en une position inférieure.<p>

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil au préfet des verts. Inutile de compter sur lui, elle l'avait deviné depuis que la Gazette du Sorcier avait diffusé toutes les révélations sur le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La famille Malefoy était dans une position délicate avec l'arrestation du père qui serait jugé durant l'été. Les bras croisés, le visage neutre et pour la première fois éteint, Drago ressemblait à ces jeunes adolescents qui cherchaient encore leur voie.

« Nous devons donc retenir que cette année, la maison Serpentard est au plus mal, résuma Hannah avec un immense sourire.

_A nous de proposer des solutions pour améliorer cette situation, reprit Granger en lançant un sérieux froncement de sourcil à la préfète des jaunes.

_Peut-être devrions-nous proposer plutôt une restriction pour cette maison… Laissa échapper Hannah.

_Notre rôle n'est pas de les enfoncer… Grinça Granger en fronçant de nouveau les sourcils. Pour l'année prochaine, je vous propose de travailler sur ce point pour essayer de mêler les Serpentard aux autres élèves. Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ? »

Elle s'adressait aux deux préfets de la maison concernée. Juliette jeta un coup d'œil à Drago. En temps normal, il aurait répondu et elle aurait pu s'appuyer sur sa réponse pour lancer un pic à la préfète des Gryffondor et ainsi commencer une partie de provocation. Ils marchaient toujours comme cela, c'était leur jeu, leur tactique. Mais Juliette devait bien reconnaître qu'elle ne pouvait plus compter sur le fabuleux duo qu'ils formaient car il n'y avait qu'elle qui semblait présente.

« Euh… oui… je… Balbutia-t-elle mal à l'aise. Ce serait une bonne idée… enfin, je crois… »

Elle lança un dernier regard désespéré à son préfet. La jeune fille cherchait absolument son appuie car sans cela elle se sentait étrangement moins sûre d'elle. Elle voulait à tout prix connaître sa réponse, savoir ce qu'il en pensait pour le suivre mais il semblait bien que Drago la laisserait se débrouiller seule. _*Je fais quoi ? Je DIS quoi ?* _Se demandait-elle alors que tous les autres préfets attendaient une réponse fixe. Soudainement le poids de son poste comme préfète de la maison Serpentard se faisait ressentir. Juliette prenait petit à petit conscience que ce serait SES décisions qui feraient pencher la balance en faveur ou en défaveur pour la maison Serpentard. Elle devait prendre une décision qui serait en accord avec les siens et avec ceux des autres maisons…

« Tu acquiesces ou pas ? S'impatienta Hannah avec une mine réjouie devant l'hésitation de la cousine.

_Euh… oui… enfin, en quoi est-ce que ça consistera ?

_On ne sait pas encore, avoua Granger. Il faudra justement en discuter l'année prochaine mais nous devons savoir si la maison Serpentard serait prête à accepter notre aide.

_Oui, à condition que vos décisions soient d'abord accepter par la préfète _et le préfet_. »

Elle jeta un regard insistant, presque suppliant afin que Drago réagisse et vienne à son secours. Il l'observait et il avait sans doute conscience qu'elle n'avait aucune confiance en elle sans son appuie.

Le conseil des préfets se termina. Ils se levèrent tous et sortirent de la salle du cinquième étage, chacun se séparant pour rejoindre sa salle commune. Juliette ne perdit pas une seconde pour accourir près de Drago qui s'éloignait à grands pas.

« Tu aurais pu, au moins, dire quelque chose ! Lui lança-t-elle alors qu'il l'ignorait complètement. On est une équipe, on doit travailler à deux et là… tu m'as complètement lâché… »

Il ne répondit même pas et continua sa route à grands pas. Elle dévala les escaliers derrière lui. Même avec ses longues jambes, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à le rattraper. Drago semblait s'être fixé en tête qu'il ne lui parlerait pas.

« Drago, je me fiche totalement de savoir que ton père est un mangemort…

_Tais-toi ! Lui ordonna-t-il.

_Ca te choque que je dise ce mot « mangemort » ? Pourquoi ? Parce que t'as honte de ton père ? Tu…

_Je t'ai dis de te taire ! Répéta-t-il en s'arrêtant soudainement et lui jetant son regard le plus menaçant.

_Bouh… j'ai peur ! Ironisa Juliette avec un rictus. Ecoute, tu t'en fiches de ce que les autres vont dire et même de ce qu'ils penseront, moi je…

_Laisse-moi tranquille, Juliette. Je n'ai pas envie de te parler, surtout pas à toi !

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ?

_Ça veut dire que tu n'es pas la personne à qui j'aimerai me confier ! » Lui lança-t-il en disparaissant par l'escalier des cachots.

Juliette s'arrêta au milieu du Hall et frappa du pied avec énervement. Pourquoi tout le monde lui faisait des reproches ? Miss. Teigne grogna dans un coin près du concierge Rusard qui était occupé à retirer tous les décrets d'éducation édités par Ombrage au cours de l'année.

« Ah ces sales gamins… Bougonnait-il. Mêmes les préfets… tu parles ! Hein ma mignonne ? »

Juliette se retourna surprise. Heureusement, le concierge s'adressa à sa chatte et non à elle. Un instant elle avait craint de découvrir les arrières pensées pédophiles de Rusard. Elle avait toujours su qu'il avait un côté sombre mais de là à se plonger dans des désirs sexuelles avec des mineurs…

« On était bien mieux quand c'était le silence, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ce vieux fou de concierge parlait à sa chatte comme s'il s'agissait d'une personne dotée d'intelligence ce dont doutait fort la cousine. On avait beau lui dire que les chats étaient des animaux très intelligents, elle n'y croyait pas une seule seconde ! Qu'est-ce qu'une boule de poil pouvait avoir dans la tête à part la chasse aux moineaux ?

« Maintenant, ils vont se remettre à crier, à hurler… Oooooh… On va être malheureux, hein ? »

Juliette finit par descendre les escaliers des sous-sols. Elle en avait assez entendu sur son concierge. Elle traversa les cachots jusqu'à arriver devant le mur qui cachait derrière lui la salle commune des Serpentard.

* * *

><p>Marion s'approcha d'une affiche accrochée dans les couloirs. C'était un avis de recherche sur certaines affaires appartenant à Luna Lovegood. <em>*Pauvre Luna… Elle ne mérite vraiment pas ça avec tout ce qu'elle a fait.* <em>Songea-t-elle. Depuis une semaine, Ombrage avait bouclé ses valises et avait quitté le château une bonne fois pour toute. Les élèves pouvaient enfin se détendre et commencer à taguer de nouveau les gargouilles ou à organiser des fêtes dans leur salle commune. Contrairement aux autres maisons, Serpentard était plus morne et plus ennuyeux que jamais. Léa et Louise avaient raconté à la jeune fille les nombreuses soirées que les Gryffondor organisaient dans leur salle commune pour fêter le départ d'Ombrage et le retour de Dumbledore. Morag aussi avait confié à Marion combien sa maison était retournée par toutes les nouvelles de la gazette. Malgré les informations terrifiantes sur le retour du grand mage noir, les élèves préféraient fêter leur libération de la Grande Inquisitrice plutôt que de songer à ce qui les attendrait dans un futur malheureusement proche…

Mais d'autres avaient beaucoup plus de soucis que le départ d'Ombrage. Certains, à part, ne pouvaient se réjouir de tout ceci et ne pouvait que penser à ce futur proche et terrifiant quand on y songeait. Une main tremblante se posa sur l'épaule de la cousine qui sursauta. En se retournant, elle découvrit son amie Margaret en larmes qui sans aucune explication se jeta dans ses bras. Marion sentait les sanglots qui la parcouraient. Ce n'était pas un petit chagrin, c'était comme si la jeune femme avait appris ou découvert quelque chose d'affreux.

« Bah… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Margaret n'était jamais bien joyeuse et plus souvent morne avec un visage terne mais de là à éclater en sanglot… Marion commençait à sentir une légère panique. Qu'allait-elle donc lui révéler ?

« La marque des Ténèbres… chez moi… mes parents…

_De quoi ? Attend, attend, assieds-toi là et tu vas m'expliquer calmement. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_Ils sont venus chez moi ! Ils sont venus parce que… parce que… parce que mes parents… refusaient de les… de les… rejoindre… Ils… Ils les ont… J'en ai marre, marre, marre ! Elles m'ont bouffé la vie et elles continuent à me bouffer la vie ! Cette année était une année… horrible ! Je n'aurais jamais dû revenir à Poudlard… mais… »

Elle recommença à trembler et pleurer. Marion ne comprenait pas la moitié des informations. Margaret lui parlait de quelque chose et changeait soudainement de sujet. Mais tout ce qu'elle avait entendu lui avait servi à comprendre quelque chose : les mangemorts étaient passés chez Margaret. Comment réagir ? Que lui dire ? Marion savait très bien ce que c'était de perdre un proche et de devoir consoler quelqu'un de cette perte. Elle s'était déjà retrouvée dans les deux cas durant l'année… Pourquoi cela devait arriver à Margaret ? Cette nouvelle provoquait en la cousine une colère et une peine assez grande pour les envelopper toutes les deux. Margaret ne méritait pas ça, elle méritait de vivre heureuse et de tourner la page sur ses années sombres.

« Margaret… je suis désolée, tu veux… je ne sais pas… tu veux peut-être aller à l'infirmerie ou… Je te le dis franchement, je ne sais pas quoi te dire… Mes tes parents… ils sont… Ils les ont… tués ? »

Alors qu'une nouvelle secousse parcourut le corps de Margaret, la cousine comprit qu'elle avait visé juste. Après des centaines de moldus, après des dizaines de sorciers… après son oncle, les parents de Margaret… qui d'autre serait sur la liste ? _*Y aura-t-il donc une fin ?*_

« Je ne sais pas où je vais aller… Dumbledore m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter mais… j'ai dix-sept ans… je vais travailler l'année prochaine et… et… personne ne voudra m'engager après toutes les années que j'ai manqué… Je n'arrive pas à réaliser… je… Ce sont des pestes… Je les hais… Elles ont raconté pleins de trucs sur moi à tout le monde, la grande majorité des personnes est hypocrite avec moi… et… et… elles m'ont gâché sept années de ma vie !

_Qui ça ?

_Kesla et Erin ! J'étais vraiment trop conne quand j'avais onze ans… une vraie petite conne, une pétasse, une peste… Je me déteste, si tu savais… »

_*D'accord… je ne comprends rien mais je vais creuser.* _

« Elles t'ont fait quoi, encore ?

_Toute l'année, elles n'ont pas arrêté… et elles m'ont vraiment gâché… elles ont ruiné ma vie, quoi ! Elles sont même allées raconter à Pierre que je n'étais qu'une droguée qui était encore accro et… mais elles aussi elles l'ont fait ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'y a que moi qui suis partie en centre… Elles ne m'ont jamais rien envoyé, elles ont raconté pleins de trucs sur moi pendant que j'étais toute seule que je me demandais si ce n'était pas préférable de me suicider plutôt que d'endurer ça…

_Mais non, Margaret ! Il ne faut pas que tu te dises ça. Tu ne dois pas avoir des idées comme ça… Viens me voir quand tu ne te sens pas bien. Tu y penses souvent à… ça ? »

Margaret hocha lentement la tête avant de se remettre à pleure. Marion resta un long moment sans réagir pour digérer cette nouvelle. Son amie avait souvent pensé à se suicider et elle n'avait rien vu ! Marion savait qu'elle tremblait encore à cause de la dose considérable que Margaret avait consommée, elle savait aussi qu'avec les personnes de sa maison c'était plutôt tendus et qu'à part Pierre et elle personne ne lui parlait. La cousine savait aussi que Margaret n'avait pas souvent la forme et qu'elle était très triste et terne la plupart du temps… En fait, elle aurait déjà dû s'en apercevoir que l'état de Margaret empirait de jour en jour. Et les mangemorts n'avaient rien arrangé à ça… Un instant, la cousine se demanda ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de ces fous, qu'ils auraient pu penser aux conséquences pour Margaret puis elle se rappela qu'ils sortaient tous d'Azkaban. Aucun d'eux n'avaient de sentiments, pas de valeur, ni même une morale.

« Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas. Mais il ne faut pas que tu penses à ça parce que tu t'en es sortie. Kesla et Erin, tu les laisses tomber. Personne ne les aime de toute façon, tout le monde dit que ce sont des petites connes qui se trouveront un mari convenable et qui ne feront jamais rien de leur vie. On s'en fou d'elles, ce n'est pas important.

_Mais elles sont allées voir Pierre… carrément pour lui… Elles me dégoûtent !

_Pierre il n'est pas con ! Il sait bien lui, c'est le seul qui t'a envoyé des lettres avec Claude. Tu vois, il y en a encore qui pense à toi. Elles ne vont pas t'enlever Pierre, il est trop intelligent pour se faire berner par ces deux là. Et puis, moi aussi je suis là, si tu ne te sens pas bien ça ne me gêne pas que tu me le dises, au contraire ! D'accord ? »

Margaret mit un long moment avant d'acquiescer. Les deux vertes restèrent assises dans le couloir sous l'affiche de recherche de Luna Lovegood. Quelques minutes après, Marion se releva et proposa à la jeune fille de venir avec elle pour le banquet. Il fallait lui changer les idées.

* * *

><p>La Grande Salle était de nouveau bruyante et c'était rassurant pour Léa qui sentait son énergie revenir. Elle retrouvait la pêche comme disaient les moldus. La dernière semaine de cours était toujours la plus plaisante. Les examens de fin d'année étaient terminés ainsi que les Buses pour les cinquièmes années et les Aspics pour les septièmes années. Pour Léa, tout allait dans le bon sens, la cinquième année l'attendait l'an prochain avec de très bonnes appréciations. Voilà quelque chose qui ferait plaisir à sa mère.<p>

En s'asseyant, la cousine posa son regard sur ses deux mains cicatrisées qui laisseraient à jamais leur trace sur elle pour lui rappeler cette terrible année aux côtés d'Ombrage. « Je dois respect à mon professeur » et « Je ne dois pas désobéir » étaient gravés pour toujours sur ces deux petites mains.

Le pudding était servi et bientôt il n'en resta qu'une petite part. Tous les rouges s'étaient jetés sur le dessert que réussissaient toujours à la perfection les elfes des cuisines de Poudlard.

« Comme ça, il reste une petite part pour une petite Léa. » Ricana Seamus.

_*Le complexe d'être petit c'est fatal !* _Pensa-t-elle en se servant donc de sa petite part. Mais elle n'allait pas se laisser faire, bien au contraire. Elle était décidée à piocher dans l'assiette de celui qui s'était moqué d'elle quelques minutes plus tôt. Au départ, elle se contenta de manger tranquillement pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur son plan « diabolique ». _*Mouhahaha !*_ Et hop ! Pendant une partie de fou rire avec les autres, une petite bouchée de prise. Seamus n'avait rien vu, trop occupé à rire avec Dean. Tout ceci continua jusqu'à ce qu'un évènement se produise à la table des Serpentard.

« Excuse-moi, je suis vraiment désolée ! »

C'était Kesla. Ses excuses semblaient plutôt faites de façon à attirer l'attention de tous. _*Pourquoi hurler des excuses ? Et… pourquoi rire ?* _La verte arborait un immense sourire de satisfaction alors que Margaret baissait la tête, morte de honte. Couverte du bouillon de pâte, elle semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglot. Sans même répondre à Kesla qui ricanait toujours accompagné des rires de la majorité des Serpentard, Margaret se leva et quitta la Grande Salle.

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! » Rugit un Poufsouffle de sixième année au milieu du silence qui avait suivi le départ de Margaret.

Le rire des Serpentard cessa instantanément. Leurs têtes se tournèrent vers la table des jaunes avec une expression dédaigneuse. Une agitation se fit dans la Grande Salle. Les verts osaient se moquer d'une des leurs qui avait fait partie de l'AD !

« Oui, laissez-la tranquille ! » Lança quelqu'un à la table de Serdaigle.

Bientôt, la Grande Salle entière se mit à rugir contre la table des Serpentard qui se fit silencieuse. Si les verts se moquaient d'une élève de l'AD, celle-ci répliquerait ! Ils allèrent jusqu'à taper avec leurs couverts sur leur verre pour faire plus de bruit ce qui provoqua un vacarme dans la Grande Salle. Les Serpentard n'avaient plus leur mot à dire, au contraire, ils auraient dû se faire les plus discrets possibles après cette année.

« SILENCE ! » Tonna la voix de Dumbledore au milieu.

Cette voix pratiquement vénérée depuis son retour au château n'avait pas besoin de tester son autorité. Tous les élèves se calmèrent immédiatement sans opposer de résistance. Comme quoi, il n'y avait pas besoin de ligne d'écriture pour obtenir le respect et la discipline des élèves. Mais le silence qui suivit se fit menaçant pour les élèves verts. On chuchotait dans son coin et on les critiquait la plupart du temps. Les Serpentard avaient assez trôné.

* * *

><p>Marion monta les escaliers dans tout le château jusqu'à arriver enfin à la Tour d'Astronomie. Elle n'avait même pas attendu la fin du banquet pour rejoindre Margaret qui devait être au plus mal après cinq années catastrophiques et plus particulièrement celle-ci où elle avait dû subir à longueur de journée ce que Marion n'avait subi qu'en fin d'année. A présent, elle comprenait pourquoi Margaret n'avait été que très peu touchée par les remarques sur leur passage des Serpentard une fois l'AD découverte. C'était parce qu'elle les avait subi tout au long de l'année. Le vacarme de la Grande Salle se faisait entendre dans tout le château mais lorsque la jeune fille entra dans la Tour d'Astronomie, seul le calme se fit entendre.<p>

Il y avait Margaret qui observait le parc, elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de nettoyer son uniforme. Marion s'approcha doucement pour ne pas l'affoler. Elle la rejoignit près de la rambarde et observa avec elle le parc du château un long moment. Si Margaret ne voulait pas parler, Marion ne parlerait pas. La cousine voulait simplement être avec elle pour s'assurer qu'aucune idée absurde ne lui viendrait à l'esprit et surtout pour lui montrer qu'elle était là pour elle.

_*J'ai quand même abandonné ma mousse au chocolat pour elle !* _Songea-t-elle avec un faible sourire. Bien sûr c'était de l'ironie qu'elle se faisait à elle-même, il était évident qu'une mousse au chocolat n'était rien comparé à Margaret.

« Tu vois comment ils sont avec moi ? Lança soudainement la jeune femme. Tu vois un peu le genre de chose que je subis ? Et après tout ce que j'ai fait, je me dis que j'aurais mieux fait de continuer à me droguer jusqu'à en mourir.

_Mais non, je te l'ai déjà dit il ne faut pas penser comme ça. L'année prochaine, tu ne les revois plus. Tu vas te trouver un travail et…

_Non, personne ne voudra employer quelqu'un qui a manqué cinq années de sa scolarité même si j'obtiens assez d'Aspics… Et il va falloir que je… je pense à l'enterrement… C'est trop dur… Je n'ai pas de frère… pas de sœur… Je n'ai même pas d'oncle ni de tante !

_Si tu veux, tu peux venir chez moi le temps de… de… de t'habituer… je suis désolée de te le dire comme ça, c'est horrible… C'est même minable, je sais ce que ça fait de perdre quelqu'un et… toute ma famille le sait, depuis l'enfance… ils l'ont su nos parents… Mon père sait très bien ce que ça fait de se retrouver soudainement… face à ses responsabilités et je suis sûre qu'il t'acceptera. Ma mère aussi et toute ma famille. Et…tu as même Pierre, non ?

_Oui… oui, merci c'est gentil… Pierre, oui… mais c'est un peu minable de finir femme au foyer, je trouve… Je voulais être dans la justice, tu sais. Mais il faut être un très bon élève et n'avoir jamais manqué une année voire plusieurs années de sa scolarité.

_Tu trouveras, un employeur verra bien que ton dossier est complet. Tu as étudié dans ton centre, tu as même eu tes Buses…

_Oui mais ce n'est pas pareille… Tu ne peux pas comprendre, t'as encore que quinze ans tu viens à peine de passer tes Buses. L'année prochaine tu verras, on va te demander quel métier tu souhaites faire, ou alors sur quelle branche tu veux t'engager, tes ambitions…

_Mais je n'en ai pas… Marmonna Marion qui prenait soudainement conscience que dans seulement deux ans elle serait sur le marché du travail. Je ne sais absolument pas ce que je veux faire.

_Tu verras, ils vont t'aider en fonction de ce que tu aimes, de tes passions, de tes loisirs, etc. Ils vont regarder en quoi tu es douée, ce qui te plaît, et ce qui correspondrait avec ton profil.

_A part lire, je ne vois pas dans quoi je suis douée…

_Bah tiens, lire ! C'est un début, un bon début même. Lire, c'est très bien ! Il y a pleins de métiers qui tournent autour du livre. Éditeur par exemple.

_Ouais… enfin, je verrais bien ! Et toi aussi, je suis sûre qu'on t'engagera dans quelque chose au moins.

_Tu crois ? Tu sais le nombre de postes qui m'ont déjà été refusé ? Eh oui, en septième année tu commences à envoyer ton CV un peu partout pour espérer obtenir quelque chose à la rentrée prochaine. De quoi avoir de l'expérience… »

Margaret quitta la rambarde pour s'asseoir sur le plancher de la Tour d'Astronomie. Elle tapota à côté d'elle pour inviter Marion à la rejoindre.

« J'ai commencé à me droguer à partir de ma deuxième année, commença à raconter Margaret. A douze ans j'étais conne… mais conne ! Enfin, pire que ça presque. J'étais… la Reine des Serpentard… Wahou, pff ! Quel titre… J'étais très populaire et j'aimais beaucoup traîner avec des personnes plus âgées que moi. Avec Kesla et Erin, on était souvent avec les sixièmes et septièmes années. On allait au Trois Balais avec eux, on se saoulait pendant des fêtes dans la salle commune avec eux, on sortait en douce après le couvre-feu… bref, on a sauté des étapes. On n'avait que douze ans et on se comportait comme si on en avait vingt. J'étais la pire des pestes.

_Tu sortais avec Pierre à cette époque là ?

_Pas au début de l'année, mais après oui. Ça fait vraiment longtemps qu'on est ensembles et je n'arrive toujours pas à me dire qu'il est resté avec moi tout ce temps… Un jour, on a découvert un nouveau pub dans une rue de Pré-au-Lard. Bon ok, on n'aurait jamais dû rentrer là-dedans et d'ailleurs Kesla, Erin, et moi on avait peur parce que ça ne nous disait rien. Mais on y est quand même allé pour faire comme les grands, tu comprends. On avait une réputation à tenir et pas question de se défiler… même quand on nous a proposé des drogues. Et c'est partie de là… Ce fatidique jour où je me suis laissé berner par des personnes beaucoup plus âgées que moi qui se sont faites arrêtées par la suite quand les Aurors ont découvert ce qui se tramait ici. Le pub a fermé, on nous a renvoyé chez nos parents… J'étais devenue complètement accro, au bout d'une heure je tremblais… j'étais foutue… Après j'ai été en centre de désintoxication. Au début, je ne voulais pas et j'essaie de faire le mur à chaque fois, puis après j'ai réalisé que je jouais beaucoup en voulant m'échapper alors je me suis convaincue que je devais arrêter.

_C'était dur la première année ?

_C'était dur les cinq années… Un véritable enfer. Et encore, là-bas j'étais l'une des plus sages patientes parce qu'ils y avaient ceux qui en étaient complètement devenus fou… Mes parents n'étaient pas vraiment d'accord pour que je sorte du centre cette année mais ma psy a affirmé que j'avais fait des progrès et que maintenant, il faudrait que je travaille à l'extérieur. Cet été je vais continuer ma thérapie pour faire le point et… je verrais bien… mais… j'ai peur qu'elle me dise que… que je dois y retourner et je ne veux pas… »

Un sanglot coupa sa phrase alors que Margaret se remettait à pleurer. Marion lui posa une main sur son épaule pour la réconforter. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire d'autre ? Elle cherchait vainement comment l'aider mais elle ne voyait pas du tout comment lui venir en aide si ce n'était qu'être là pour elle. Margaret se releva et fit signe à la cousine de rester assise.

« J'ai chaud, c'est tout, prétexta-t-elle alors que la cousine se doutait que Margaret ne désirait pas qu'elle ne la voit pleurer.

_Je ne pense pas qu'elle te dira d'y retourner, affirma Marion. Tu vas mieux, je pense, non ?

_Non, affirma Margaret en s'accoudant à la rambarde. J'y pense tout le temps. Je tremble dès que j'en ai envie. Ça fait vraiment bizarre quand tu reviens à la réalité et que tu t'aperçois que tu es beaucoup moins heureuse sans drogue. Ma psy avait dit qu'il se pourrait que je devienne dépressive… Je n'y croyais pas, je ne sais pas même pas quand est-ce que commence la dépression.

_Bah… je ne sais pas non plus, avoua la cousine de plus en plus gênée. Il faut que tu penses aux gens qui te soutiennent comme Pierre, moi… même Claude est là.

_Claude… vous feriez un joli couple, tous les deux.

_Non, je ne pense pas.

_Je pense que si. Vous êtes mignons tous les deux derrières votre masque de « meilleurs amis » alors que tout le monde sait très bien que vous êtes trop coincés pour que l'un d'entre vous fasse le premier pas. Il pense que tu ne l'aimes pas à cause de ce qu'il t'a fait en quatrième année, je crois.

_Ah ça… Rougit la cousine. Bah tu sais, je pense que… »

Elle baissa les yeux tout en rougissant. Nerveusement, elle braqua son regard sur ses ongles qui grattaient le sol. Elle balbutiait comme une idiote. Elle laissa volontairement sa mèche lui tomber devant les yeux.

« C'est assez compliqué… en fait… tu sais il y a aussi Inézia… et Lisa… moi à côté… mais je ne sais pas… Il t'a vraiment dit que… MARGARET ! »

Elle se releva immédiatement mais trop tard. Elle arriva juste devant la rambarde pour voir le corps de la jeune femme tombée dans le vide et s'écraser au sol dans le parc du château. Elle hoqueta d'horreur lorsque le corps se fracassa comme une poupée de chiffon, près à redevenir poussière. Les larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux alors que le souffle lui manquait. Sa respiration venait de se bloquer d'effroi. Elle paniquait. Que devait-elle faire ? Qui avertir ? Au lieu de réagir, elle se laissa glisser sur ses jambes et tomba sur le sol de la Tour d'Astronomie. Margaret… Ce simple nom sonnait étrangement désormais. Elle se recouvrit la tête de ses mains, elle s'en voulait terriblement. Alors qu'elle cherchait encore sa respiration, les larmes affluaient sur ses joues. Son corps même commença à trembler. Si elle osait regarder par-dessus la rambarde, elle verrait de nouveau le corps de la jeune femme qui avait été son amie.


	75. Sixième et cinquième année

**En réponse à la review de Manon : **Je sais que j'ai été horrible pour Margaret. Ça été assez difficile mais dès le début, je savais quel rôle elle allait jouer. En clair, j'ai créé un personnage pour mourir. Mais consoles-toi en te disant que c'était mieux pour elle, cette pauvre Margaret souffrait beaucoup trop. Sinon tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir donc merci encore !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 73 : Sixième et cinquième année<span>**

La Fontaine de la Fraternité Magique était une sculpture monumentale située au centre de l'atrium du Ministère de la Magie. Elle représentait un sorcier, une sorcière, un centaure, un gobelin, et un elfe de maison. Ces cinq statues d'or étaient censées représenter l'union entre les espèces magiques de Grande Bretagne, mais à la regarder de plus près c'était seulement pour faire valoir l'autorité des sorciers face aux autres espèces.

Philippe Clerwood sortit de l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrait et commença à se diriger vers les cheminées. Ses horaires de travail étaient terminés pour la semaine mais pas ses tâches à la Baguette Enchantée. Il se rendait donc le vite possible pour ne pas faire attendre sa famille et leur prêté main forte. Il marchait donc sans se préoccuper des autres sorciers aux alentours. Seulement, un sorcier retint son attention. Grand, maigre, un rictus indéchiffrable aux lèvres. Selwyn… La colère était là, la haine même ne l'avait jamais quitté. C'était lui qui avait l'affront d'oser se tenir devant le frère de celui qu'il avait tué. Peut-être pas tué, mais c'était à cause de lui.

Sans même réfléchir aux quelconques conséquences qui pouvaient tomber sur le reste de sa famille, Mr. Clerwood donna un violent coup d'épaule à ce sorcier dont le sourire l'exaspérait. S'il aurait pu lui retirer cet affreux sourire narquois et… Ce sourire l'énervait, il haïssait ce sourire encore plus qu'il ne haïssait le sorcier auquel il appartenait. Selwyn se retourna, outré de ce geste. De sa haute taille, Mr. Clerwood le toisa comme s'il n'était qu'un insecte répugnant.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as, toi ? » Lui jeta-t-il avec un air menaçant.

Cette seule réplique suffit pour faire baisser la tête à ce Selwyn. Encore un toutou du Seigneur des Ténèbres, une vermine qui n'avait pas les trippes de répliquer sans son maître adoré.

Mr. Clerwood laissa son ennemi perplexe près de la Fontaine de la Fraternité Magique et continua sa route pour rejoindre les cheminées.

* * *

><p>Marion, Louise, et Léa étaient assises au milieu de la chambre de la première. Les trois cousines patientaient, le temps que leur vernis à ongle ne sèche. Louise et Marion avaient toutes deux choisi le verni rouge, quant à Léa c'était le violet qu'elle avait préféré.<p>

« Il est en accord avec mon pyjamas, en plus. » Remarqua la jeune fille.

A la radio, l'émission « Les sorciers sont pas couchés » passait avec le présentateur Glen Tory et son célèbre regard de braise qui était toujours accompagné d'un sourire éblouissant. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il était toujours sur les affiches publicitaires pour dentifrice et pour lunettes de soleil. Lorsque Louise tourna la page de la Gazette du Sorcier, une page de publicité montrait Glen Tory avec un nouveau modèle pour lunette de soleil.

« Il est beau gosse, avoua Louise. C'est dommage qu'on n'ait pas les miroirs magiques des moldus pour regarder nos émissions aussi.

_C'est une télé, précisa Marion toute fière de savoir le nom.

_Ce n'est même pas ça, c'est une télévision, railla Léa avec un rictus.

_Sauf que « télé » c'est l'abréviation de « télévision » mais on ne t'en veut pas. » Ricana Marion.

Un oreiller vola à travers la chambre. Manque de chance pour Léa, elle avait raté sa cousine de peu. Marion avait été plus rapide. Devant les petites chamailleries de ses cousines, Louise touchait délicatement ses ongles pour vérifier s'ils étaient sèches ou non. Ses ongles de mains étaient corrects, il ne manquait plus que les pieds. La jeune fille remua un coup ses orteils comme si ce geste aurait pu les faire sécher plus rapidement.

Les chamailleries des deux autres avaient cessé. Léa s'était redressée et commençait à faire son show, une fois de plus. Ses mains étaient refermées sur un micro invisible tandis qu'elle sautillait sur le lit de Marion en hurlant :

« IIIIIIII CAN'T BELIEVE ! NO, IIIII CAN'T BELIEVE !

_OH YEAH ! »

Marion arrivait pour lui tenir compagnie. Si Léa avait la capacité de pouvoir chanter juste, Marion… c'était une tout autre histoire. Les oreilles de Louise grinçaient en écoutant cette voix qui ferait fuir tous les musiciens. La jeune fille espéra fort que sa cousine n'eut jamais l'idée de se lancer dans une carrière musicale. _*A mon tour, ça va être un beau trio.* _Pensa Louise en se levant à son tour.

Elle grimpa sur le lit et rejoignit ses deux cousines dans leur élan. Derrière leurs voix, on n'entendait même plus la musique originale à la radio. Les trois cousines ne chantaient d'ailleurs même pas, elles hurlaient. Louise non plus n'avait pas une très belle voix mais ce n'était pas un cours de chant qu'elles prenaient. Cette vieille chanson existait depuis leurs 10 ans et elle les avait accompagnée pendant leur jeunesse. L'entendre de nouveau, c'était comme un bond direct dans le passé.

Bientôt, les lattes du lit craquèrent ce qui annonça l'arrêt de leur petite folie.

Marion descendit aussitôt de son lit, paniquée à l'idée de l'avoir cassé une nouvelle fois. Parce qu'en effet, il y avait eu des autres fois. Ce n'était pas la première latte cassée de son lit. Les deux autres cousines s'empressèrent de la rejoindre. Lorsque Marion sortit les deux morceaux brisés de latte, elles firent une minute de silence.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Chuchota Marion comme si elle craignait que quelqu'un ne puisse les écouter.

_On la répare, non ? Suggéra Louise. Qui est douée en sortilège, ici ?

_Marion ! Elle a eu ses Buses de Sortilège. » Répondit immédiatement Léa avec un immense sourire pour celle-ci.

La verte se sentit soudainement observer. Les regards de ses cousines étaient sur elle comme l'espoir reposait sur ses épaules. Oui, l'espoir de leur survie !

« Si tu te loupes, tu peux être certaine qu'on nous passera dans un chaudron bouillant. » Laissa échapper Léa comme si cette nouvelle pouvait rassurer sa cousine.

Immédiatement angoissée, Marion sortit sa baguette de ses affaires et revint vers les deux morceaux de latte brisés que ses deux cousines tenaient. Elles échangèrent un regard ensembles.

« Et si je me fais renvoyer de Poudlard ? Murmura Marion craintive. Ils vont savoir que j'aurais utilisé la magie…

_T'inquiètes, je me sèche les cheveux par magie tous les jours. » Répondit Louise avec un regard convainquant.

_*Bon ben… puisque notre survie dépend de ce que je vais faire… je me sacrifie.* _Elle pointa sa baguette sur les deux morceaux de latte que ses cousines rapprochèrent et collèrent sur le sol. Ensuite, Léa et Louise partirent se réfugier dans le coin le plus éloigné. Marion leur lança un regard désespéré mais aucune des deux ne voulaient rester près d'elle pour lui tenir compagnie par crainte d'une catastrophe.

Marion se concentra donc sur le sortilège qu'elle allait utiliser. Ce ne serait pas compliqué, juste un simple sortilège de réparation, mais le fait d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard l'effrayait.

« Oculus Reparo ! »

Louise et Léa se cachèrent derrière le polochon de leur cousine et attendirent un quelconque dégât. Cependant, rien ne venait et bientôt le cri euphorique de leur cousine résonna dans la chambre. Elles se décidèrent enfin à sortir de leur cachette, Léa lâcha le bras de Louise qui était désormais marqué par une trace rouge. A leur grand soulagement, la latte était de nouveau ce qu'elle était.

* * *

><p>Juliette restait la plupart du temps dans son lit, elle ne voulait pas se risquer à sortir pour croiser ses cousines. Léa l'appelait la traitresse désormais, Louise ne lui parlait même plus et se contentait de la toiser, Marion l'ignorait totalement, son frère lui lançait des piques toute la journée, et sa sœur faisait des réflexions à voix haute dès qu'elle l'apercevait. Autrement dit, Juliette était seule face à sa famille. Seuls les adultes étaient encore avec elle parce qu'il était bien évident qu'ils n'allaient pas la laisser tomber pour des broutilles.<p>

« Harry Potter : l'Élu ? » Lut-elle avec dédain sur la première page du journal.

Agacée, elle arracha la couverture du journal dans ses mains et jeta ce qu'il en restait ensuite sur le sol de sa chambre. Nelya passerait dans quelques minutes pour nettoyer de toute façon. _*Autant qu'elle ait quelque chose à faire.* _Songea-t-elle en promenant son regard sur sa chambre impeccable.

La suite de la gazette était un article de deux pages sur l'enterrement de la famille Urquhart.

« Le jeudi 17 juillet, c'est avec beaucoup d'émotion que la société magique de Grande Bretagne s'est mobilisée pour rendre hommage à la famille Urquhart, victime de la Seconde Guerre… » Lut-elle.

La cousine continua l'article en silence, une façon pour elle de rendre encore hommage à son amie Margaret dont elle n'avait accordé que peu d'intérêt l'année précédente. _*Pour une simple place dans l'équipe de Quidditch…* _Se remémora-t-elle amèrement. La jeune fille savait combien elle avait été ridicule, elle aurait bien mieux fait de veiller sur Margaret pour la sortir de ses sombres années et pourtant… Elle n'avait pas été mieux que Kesla et Erin…

C'était avec Margaret qu'elle avait fumé sa seule et unique cigarette. Lors d'une réunion de Sang Pur en 1989. Elle avait neuf ans quand son amie en avait onze et elles se voyaient déjà dirigeantes du monde libre. Une façon pour elles de se voir beaucoup plus grande qu'elles ne l'étaient en réalité. Juliette s'en souvenait encore. C'était comme si le goût de cette fumée incendiaire lui était resté dans la bouche depuis tout ce temps. Elle entendait à nouveau les commentaires des autres femmes sur leur complicité, et elle revoyait sa mère avec un sourire crispé quand Narcissa Malefoy lui racontait ses incroyables vacances sur l'île de Madagascar. Il y avait même sa cousine Marion qui pleurait vers sa mère parce qu'elle était toute seule. Comme à chaque réunion de Sang Pur, Juliette laissait sa cousine de côté pour retrouver Margaret. Ce qu'elles faisaient, c'était pour les grands et les courageux pas pour les mauviettes qui aimaient lire des bouquins puérils.

En fin de compte, malgré les dures journées que Margaret et Juliette avaient fait endurer à Marion, c'était elle qui était restée le plus longtemps à les soutenir. C'était Marion et non pas Juliette qui avait passé son année avec Margaret et qui l'avait vu tombé de la Tour d'Astronomie.

Dans une boîte qui reposait à l'intérieur de son armoire, Juliette avait conservé toutes les conversations par note que sa cousine et elle s'étaient envoyées lorsqu'elles ne se voyaient pas. Elles avaient tant ris, elles s'entendaient tellement bien… Fallait-il que cette belle complicité disparaisse à jamais ? Elle-même devait faire le premier pas et s'excuser auprès de sa cousine, elle le savait très bien puisqu'elle était la fautive dans l'histoire. Mais par fierté elle refoulait cette idée encore et encore… Pourrait-elle ignorer cela pendant longtemps ?

« C'est pour le ménage, miss. Juliette. » Marmonna Nelya en entrant après avoir donné quelques faibles coups sur la porte.

La jeune fille se redressa et quitta sa chambre pour laisser à l'elfe la tranquillité et ne surtout pas la déranger durant son travail. Dans la cuisine, son père s'activait à rendre une mousse au chocolat trop liquide, plus onctueuse pour l'après-midi qu'organisait Juliette avec ses amies. Dans le salon, sa mère vérifiait que tout serait à disposition pour les jeunes filles et rangeait les objets de valeur.

« Elles pourront rester tout l'après-midi si elles le souhaitent mais en revanche, j'aimerais qu'elles partent avant le dîner. Nous allons manger chez Olivier et Séverine le midi et nous resterons aussi le soir. Je souhaiterais que tu sois présente pour le dîner afin de passer un peu de temps avec ta famille, hein ? Tes cousines, par exemple…

_Ouais, génial… Marmonna Juliette peu enthousiasmée.

_Je suis sûre que ça va s'arranger, ce n'est qu'un petit moment à passer. Ça arrive à tout le monde, il faut juste arriver à briser la glace.

_Briser la glace avec la Reine des Glaces, ricana Charlotte en levant les yeux de son jeu de carte.

_Charlotte ! La réprimanda sa mère. Ta sœur n'a pas besoin de reproches. En ce moment, nous sommes dans une position délicate depuis le retour de… de Vous-Savez-Qui. Si on ne déménage pas, c'est bien parce que nous espérons rester soudés. Votre comportement depuis le début des vacances est épuisant, je dois vous le dire.

_Salut, traitresse ! » Lança Antoine en descendant les dernières marches.

Il sortit par la porte d'entrée avec un sourire narquois tandis que sa mère s'énervait encore plus. C'était à peine si ses enfants pouvaient avoir de l'affection l'un à l'autre, à croire qu'ils étaient tellement différents que rien en pouvait les rapprocher.

Juliette ne leur en voulait pas. D'une parce qu'elle avait commencé ce petit jeu depuis la rentrée à Poudlard de son frère et sa sœur en méprisant leur maison. De deux parce qu'elle avait conscience d'avoir fait partie du mauvais camp durant toute l'année précédente.

« Impossible ces enfants ! S'énervait Marie-Line. Vraiment… vous êtes… fatigants et épuisants et… Oh, laissez tomber ! Nelya ! Nelya ! Appela-t-elle dans le manoir.

_Oui, madame ? Arriva l'elfe à toute jambe.

_J'ai besoin d'une tasse de thé ! Dans mon bureau ! J'ai besoin d'être au calme… »

Puis elle s'éloigna en marmonnant vers la porte de son bureau. Il n'y avait rien de pire pour des parents que de voir leurs enfants se disputer à longueur de journée sans jamais trouver un point d'attente. Rien à faire, il semblait que leurs enfants ne s'entendraient donc jamais.

* * *

><p>Léa aidait sa sœur Pauline à faire sa valise pour Poudlard. Sa petite sœur n'était pas spécialement angoissée mais plutôt détendue et c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Léa l'aidait. Pauline était beaucoup trop sereine et oublierait la moitié de ses affaires si jamais elle faisait sa valise seule. Voilà pourquoi leur mère avait chargé Léa de l'aider tandis qu'elle préparait le repas.<p>

« Le truc indispensable à Poudlard, les cacahuètes ! Précisa Léa en fourrant un paquet dans la valise sous les yeux pétillants de Pauline.

_Et des pastilles de gerbes pour les pleurnichards…

_Non ! L'arrêta Léa alors que sa sœur s'emballait déjà. Tu devras rester tranquille à Poudlard, hein ? Tu ne tapes personne, c'est compris ?

_Même si c'est une grosse fille qui voudra se la jouer effrayante devant une pauvre petite fille fluette comme moi ? Et si c'est un septième année super costaud qui veut me voler mes cacahuètes ? Et si c'est un vilain garçon qui voudra m'embêter ?

_D'accord, dans des cas comme ça, j'opte toujours pour la violence, avoua Léa. Mais si je peux te donner le conseil qu'on m'a toujours donné… et que je n'ai jamais appliqué… la diplomatie est la meilleure des solutions.

_Genre, s'il y a un gros malabar qui voudra me frapper je devrais lui dire poliment : excusez-moi mon cher, avant toute chose que vous risqueriez de regretter serait-il possible d'en discuter autour d'une tasse de thé ?

_C'est ça, acquiesça Léa. Et la dernière chose : tu restes tranquille en cours, c'est compris ? Tu ne réponds pas aux profs, ils n'aiment généralement pas ça. Donc quand ils te diront que tu parles trop même si tu ne parles pas, tu ne dis rien. Et fais toujours tes devoirs, sinon ça t'attira des ennuis.

_Je trouve ça drôle que ce soit TOI qui me donne tous ces conseils, ricana Pauline avec son immense sourire.

_Tais-toi et écoute au lieu de rire si tu ne veux pas te retrouver dans le même cas que moi. Quoique… je suis sûre que tu peux être pire. Maman dit toujours que t'es la pire de nous trois alors ça va être du joli pour les profs… »

Pauline lui adressa un nouveau sourire. Derrière ce joli sourire angélique d'une petite fille fluette se cachait en réalité une véritable tigresse. D'ailleurs Léa serait prête à parier que le Patronus de sa sœur serait un tigre. Pauline était derrière son apparence de gentille fille bien éduquée, une véritable sauvage qui ne se laisserait pas faire, ce qui était plutôt rassurant.

Léa doutait fort que Pauline puisse avoir un problème avec « une grosse fille qui voudrait se la jouer effrayante ». Non, ce serait cette autre fille qui aurait des problèmes avec Pauline. A coup sûr, elle l'enverrait à l'infirmerie. Pauline était une battante, une combattive, une jeune fille qui n'avait rien à craindre du monde extérieur. A cinq ans, elle avait déjà survécu à une noyade. Parce que oui, Pauline était tombée dans la marre située dans le jardin du premier manoir. Heureusement que les adultes n'étaient pas loin… Pauline avait aussi le don d'avoir chaque semaine une nouvelle cicatrice, un nouveau bleu, une nouvelle marque… Bref, Pauline était une casse-cou. Si Léa était la folie, Élise était l'insouciance, et Pauline l'imprudence. Un trio de filles qui n'étaient pas de tout repos.

« Et avec ton amoureux, alors ? Demanda Léa. Qu'est-ce qu'il devient le beau voisin Yan ?

_Il m'énervait alors je lui ai dit que lui et moi c'était fini, répondit tout naturellement Pauline.

_Eh ben… tu sais déjà t'occuper de ces choses-là… » Fit Léa impressionnée.

C'était amusant d'écouter la petite amourette de sa sœur. Même si ce n'était évidemment pas du tout sérieux et complètement puéril, elle aimait bien que Pauline lui raconte ses petits secrets. Elle savait, par exemple, qu'il lui avait déjà fait un bisou sur la joue. Léa se souvenait du sourire gêné et de la teinte rouge qu'avait prise la peau de sa sœur lorsqu'elle lui avait raconté.

« Elle est fini, tu peux aller chercher maman pour lui montrer ta belle valise ! »

Pauline ne perdit une seconde et sortit de sa chambre en courant. Il ne fallut pas non une seconde pour l'entendre trébucher sur le tapis. _*J'avais déjà suggéré à maman de retirer ce tapis.* _A peine une seconde plus tard, on entendait à nouveau les pas précipités de Pauline et sa voix qui criait :

« MAMAAAN ! Viens voir ma valise ! »

Léa sortit de la chambre et entreprit d'aller rendre une visite à Élise. La jeune fille toqua doucement à la porte et entra. Élise était assise près de la fenêtre qui lui permettait d'avoir le plus de lumière possible pour son dessin. Sa sœur avait disposé une planche de bois sous sa toile et étalait son fusain pour donner naissance à une écorce d'arbre. Au milieu, un hibou encore endormie reposait sur l'une des branches de cet arbre. C'était magnifique ce qu'arrivait à produire Élise simplement avec des feuilles et des crayons.

« Tu dessines encore ? Demanda Léa en parcourant la chambre de sa sœur envahie par les toiles.

_Oui… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

_C'est joli, bien dessiné en tout cas… mais c'est très sombre.

_C'est tout l'intérêt du fusain, ricana Élise à cette stupide remarque. Si tu préfères les couleurs, regarde près des chevalets. »

Trois chevalets étaient alignés sur une largeur de la chambre et la peinture ne semblait pas encore sèche. Léa s'approcha pour admirer les œuvres avec une certaine fierté. C'était tout de même sa sœur qui arrivait à créer tout cela ! Un fond marin sur un des chevalets avec l'épave d'un bateau à l'horizon. Les couleurs du corail étaient merveilleuses, elles attiraient l'œil, tout comme les poissons aux multiples couleurs. Le sable semblait pâle à côté d'autant de couleur. Même le bleu de l'océan si vif pourtant était éclipsé par ces explosifs de jaune, orange, rose, violet… _*Un monde enchanté.* _Songea Léa alors qu'elle continua d'observer la finesse et la précision des traits. Comment être aussi précis en peinture ? Jamais Léa n'avait réussi à créer quelque chose, les pinceaux lui échappaient, elle n'arrivait pas à être précise avec de tels ustensiles. La seule chose qu'elle avait réussi, c'était l'empreinte de sa main droite et de son pied gauche. La toile était encore affichée dans la chambre de sa mère avec son prénom juste au-dessus.

Alors qu'elle faisait le tour de la chambre aux couleurs vives par la peinture, le pastel et toute sorte d'autres ustensiles dont elle n'y connaissait absolument rien, elle dénicha une toile de format A4 qui représentait la chambre d'une jeune fille visiblement. Un ourson en peluche était déchiré sur le sol, bien en vue comme s'il délivrait un message. Les couleurs de la toile tournaient autour du gris, noir, violet… Léa remarqua qu'Élise n'avait utilisé aucune jolie couleur. D'ailleurs, l'ensemble de la chambre semblait être sombre. Le contour restait encore assez clair mais plus on se rapprochait du centre et plus le tableau s'obscurcissait. Le sujet principal était une fillette qui pleurait au bord de sa fenêtre, la tête repliée dans ses genoux comme effondrée par une terrible nouvelle. Tout comme l'ourson en peluche, une marque dans le ciel était bien en vue. Un crâne qui dévorait un serpent.

Lorsqu'elle eut bien observé la toile, la cousine comprit immédiatement quelle scène était représentée. Ce fut un choc pour elle. Savoir que sa sœur avait immortalisé ce moment était assez tourmentant. _*L'ourson déchiré signifie l'enfance brisée, le noir qui semble se concentrer sur le sujet principal, la fillette, représente la solitude, la tristesse et peut-être même le sentiment d'être incompris. La Marque des Ténèbres… la mort…* _Interpréta Léa intérieurement.

Comme sa grande sœur s'était faite soudainement silencieuse, ce qui n'était pas son habitude, Élise redressa la tête pour vérifier qu'elle ne venait pas d'amocher l'une de ses toiles. Comme elle en tenait une dans les mains, Élise se releva et s'approcha en toussotant pour manifester son mouvement. Lorsqu'elle reconnut la toile que tenait sa sœur, elle lui arracha des mains et le rangea dans ses affaires.

« Je… je voudrais créer un book qui rassemblerait les étapes de mon enfance jusqu'à l'adolescence et… si j'y arrive, peut-être jusqu'à l'âge adulte.

_Ah oui… bien sûr… je comprends… Tu, enfin tu… Oui, bien sûr. Si tu veux parler, je suis là et maman aussi… Même Pauline je pense que même si elle est jeune, elle t'écoutera et… En tout cas, il est très réussit… et les autres aussi. » Ajouta-t-elle avec une boule dans la gorge.

Suite au silence gênant qui s'installa, Léa décida qu'il était temps pour elle de laisser sa sœur dessiner tranquillement. En sortant dans le jardin situé derrière le troisième manoir, Léa sentit la légère petite brise qui commençait à arriver pour annoncer l'automne et la rentrée prochaine à Poudlard. Elle marcha longtemps dans l'herbe jusqu'à arriver devant une minuscule petite tombe où le nom de « Zorua » était gravé. Un bouquet d'orchidées dans un pot ornait cette petite tombe. A côté, un bouquet de pissenlit, une marguerite, et même un coquelicot mort que Léa retira, témoignait une certaine affection pour l'elfe défunt.

Lorsque Léa regardait cette tombe, les larmes affluaient aussitôt. Zorua avait fait partie de sa famille, elle avait été comme un troisième parent pour elle. L'elfe avait aidé ses parents à l'éduquer à prendre soin d'elle, et elle lui avait même apprit comment dresser une table avec la fourchette située à gauche et le couteau à droite. La jeune fille se rappelait même des nattes que Zorua avait une fois tressées dans ses cheveux pour leur donner du volume.

* * *

><p>Marion avait revêtu sa plus belle combi-short dont elle raffolait de la ceinture marron qui lui serrait la taille. Elle se tordait nerveusement les doigts tandis que sa mère lui coiffait délicatement ses cheveux. La jeune fille s'observait dans le miroir de sa coiffeuse et fit la grimace. Ses cheveux, entre le blond et le brun, n'avait aucune forme. Sur le côté droit, ils avaient l'horrible manie de former un crochet. Derrière, ses mèches effilées en dégradé rebiquaient et partaient dans tous les sens. Sur le côté gauche, en dessous des ondulations totalement irrégulières, une boucle à l'anglaise lui descendait sur l'épaule. Et sa frange avait un affreux mouvement en vague.<p>

« Tu es magnifique, la rassura sa mère qui continuait à la coiffer.

_Tu parles, un vrai épouvantail oui…

_Arrête un peu et regarde-toi bien. Quand tu n'es pas bougon, tu as un joli sourire. On m'en fait d'ailleurs beaucoup l'éloge ! J'entends beaucoup de personne me dire que tu es très souriante.

_Qui, par exemple ? Ricana sa fille.

_Ceux qui espèrent obtenir un mariage arrangé mais ne t'inquiète surtout, je ne désire que te voir marier avec celui que tu aimeras et qui te respecteras.

_Crois-moi, tu attendras longtemps… Mieux vaut un mariage arrangé que pas du tout de mariage…

_Rien de pire qu'un mariage arrangé, tu veux dire. Imagine la tête de ton père quand il donnera ta main à un abruti de fils à papa.

_Ah… oui, c'est sûr que vu sous cet angle… Remarqua-t-elle. Tu sais… je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que j'y aille…

_J'étais la première à te le conseiller de ne pas y aller mais tu as choisis toute seule, lui rappela-t-elle.

_Elles vont encore toutes me regarder comme si j'étais un insecte vulnérable. Certaines ne vont même pas vouloir me parler, ni même me regarder et… j'aurais du mal à soutenir le regard des autres. A la réflexion, c'est une très mauvaise idée… On va me traiter comme une traitresse au moins une fois dans l'après-midi…

_Et alors ? La coupa sa mère. Tu vas vraiment les écouter ? »

Elle attacha les cheveux de sa fille par une pince le temps de lâcher prise sur eux, puis s'installa près d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« Qui aura été plus malin qu'eux, hein ? Qui aura fait le bon choix dans tout ça ? On en reparlera dans quelques années et je te jure que tu ne regretteras jamais ce que tu as fait. En revanche, eux ils baisseront la tête et ils auront honte de la décision qu'ils avaient prise. Ecoute-moi, continua-t-elle en prenant la main de sa fille, cette année elle va être dur avec ce qu'il s'est passé.

_Margaret… Marmonna Marion.

_Oui, mais crois-moi quand je te dis qu'elle est peut-être plus heureuse maintenant qu'elle ne l'était. J'avais parlé avec ses parents, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point elle se détestait. Elle ne pouvait même plus se regarder dans un miroir sans penser à ce qu'elle était devenue. Les autres n'arrêtaient pas de le lui rappeler, pour ne pas la soulager, et je peux te dire que ses parents ont reçu des lettres de leur fille qui disait qu'elle pleurait tous les jours à cause d'eux. Elle souffrait, il faut que tu te dises ça, hein ? Elle souffrait énormément. Et après ce qui est arrivé à ses parents… ça a été le coup de grâce pour elle. Il ne faut pas que tu te laisses avoir par tout ce qu'ils te diront cette année. Ils vont t'insulter, te faire des mauvais coups, ils raconteront à tous ceux qu'ils connaissent toute sorte de chose sur toi, etc. Mais tous les jours en te levant, et je te demande de me le promettre, tous les jours en te levant tu te demanderas ceci : est-ce que je vais vraiment croire toutes les imbécilités que ces abrutis raconteront sur moi ? D'accord ? Aller, répète !

_Est-ce que je vais vraiment croire toutes les imbécilités que ces abrutis raconteront sur moi, répéta-t-elle en souriant.

_C'est ça, marionnette, et avec le sourire, c'était parfait. »

Elle lui déposa une bise sur le front avant de retourner à son ouvrage. Elle coiffa sa fille avec attention malgré que ce ne fût pas forcément son domaine. Néanmoins, les cheveux de sa fille étaient beaucoup plus ordonnés à la fin avec de jolies ondulations régulières cette fois-ci.

Quelques heures après, Marion sortait de chez elle avec ses nouvelles chaussures d'été en cuir marron qui s'accordaient avec sa ceinture. Dans ses mains, elle apportait un clafouti pour la convivialité. En face d'elle, le quatrième manoir laissa entendre les festivités et la bonne ambiance de la famille réunie. Son oncle Olivier et sa tante Séverine avaient organisé un repas pour le midi et ses parents y resteraient même jusqu'au soir. Mais ce n'était pas vers ce manoir qu'elle se dirigeait, elle se rendit directement au premier manoir et poussa le petit portail qui annonça sa venue.

* * *

><p>Dans le premier manoir, Juliette accueillaient ses invités une par une. Il y avait évidemment Inézia qui revenait bronzée du Brésil, Pansy toujours aussi cruche, Millicent encore plus affreuse dans sa robe trop serrée, Daphné plus squelettique que jamais avec ses imposantes boucles, Nono aussi pâle qu'une anglaise se devait être, et même Lisa qui n'adressa aucun sourire à la cousine. La compagnie des sixièmes années filles Serpentard étaient pratiquement au complet.<p>

« Elle a osé venir ? Chuchota Inézia quand Lisa s'installa dans le salon.

_Oui… Je l'ai invité pour ne pas qu'elle se sente trop seule… Grinça Juliette entre ses dents. On s'en fiche, elle prit du cul et on va pouvoir admirer ça tout l'aprèm. »

Nelya arriva avec un plateau contenant des apéritifs pour les jeunes filles alors qu'elles s'installaient pour démarrer une partie de bridge. Les cartes étaient à peine distribuer lorsque l'on annonça que Marion Clerwood venait d'entrer dans le premier manoir. Un silence se fit où tous les regards se tournèrent lentement vers Juliette. Les regards étaient glacials, et l'ambiance retomba aussitôt.

« Tu l'as invitée ? Lança Pansy avec un ton de reproche.

_Non, pas du tout mais elle a dû entendre qu'on se réunissait cet aprèm, suggéra Juliette gênée.

_Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Chuchota Inézia comme si elle pouvait être entendue.

Elles attendaient visiblement l'ordre de Juliette. La jeune fille se racla la gorge. Que se passait-il donc dans la tête de sa cousine pour qu'elle ait l'audace de se ramener chez elle en manquant de gâcher cet après-midi tant attendu ?

« On se cache ? » Proposa Juliette.

Aussitôt, elles abandonnèrent leurs cartes et laissèrent racler les chaises contre le plancher pour aller se cacher dans la demeure. Juliette attrapa Nelya au passage et l'entraîna avec elle derrière un coin de mur où elle lui donna l'ordre d'ignorer la visite surprise de Marion.

Cette dernière attendait sur le porche et commençait à trouver le temps long. Habituellement, elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'arriver jusqu'ici que la porte était déjà ouverte par Nelya. La cousine se dandinait sur elle-même, se balançant sur la pointe des pieds en observant son clafouti dans les mains. Elle l'avait elle-même préparé avec les cerises qu'elle était allée cueillir dans la forêt près de chez eux. La jeune fille se racla la gorge, espérant peut-être que cela déciderait quelqu'un à lui ouvrir.

Au bout d'un certain moment, elle prit l'initiative de jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre situé non loin de la porte d'entrée. Elle donnait d'ailleurs sur le salon, la pièce où il y avait toujours au moins une personne sauf en cas d'absence de la famille. Marion se pencha donc sur la fenêtre et promena son regard dans la pièce jusqu'à apercevoir la tête de Pansy derrière une armoire.

« Hey, Pansy ! » S'exclama-t-elle heureuse de ne pas s'être trompée d'endroit.

Il lui semblait qu'elle ne l'avait pas revue depuis très longtemps ce qui était sans doute le cas avec l'année précédente. Bientôt, la cousine reconnut Millicent sous la table du salon et lui fit signe à son tour. Ce fut lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de sa cousine derrière un angle de mur qu'elle comprit pourquoi personne ne lui ouvrait et pourquoi elle semblait toutes se cacher de quelque chose. Ou de quelqu'un… _*Elles se cachent de moi…* _Comprit-elle en commençant à s'éloigner. Sans baisser la tête car elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air vexé, elle referma le portail derrière elle et s'éloigna vers le quatrième manoir où elle serait sans nul doute beaucoup mieux accueilli. Son clafouti à la main, le seul plat qu'elle savait cuisiner, elle entra et fut heureuse de trouver Guyddo à la porte avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'atteindre le porche.

Ils semblèrent tous surpris de la voir arriver si tôt. Ses oncles et ses tantes, ainsi que ses cousines et son cousin, sans oublier ses parents et son frère, restèrent un moment silencieux, consterné de voir le faible sourire qui se tordait légèrement en grimace alors que la jeune fille se retenait afin de ne pas pleurer.

Au moins, le repas et le réconfort de sa famille lui remontèrent le moral alors que Marion commençait à comprendre que jamais Juliette ne lui pardonnerait ce qu'elle lui avait dit l'an dernier. En tout cas, elle tiendrait jusqu'au bout et si sa cousine ne viendrait pas s'excuser, dans ce cas Marion allait devoir accepter de continuer sans elle.

Le lendemain, la jeune fille mangeait seule le reste de son clafouti à la petite cuillère tandis que sa mère écoutait son récit avec peine. Marion tentait vainement de contenir ses larmes qui pourtant gouttaient sur la table du salon alors qu'elle ressentait ce que c'était de perdre un être cher.

« Elles ne m'ont même pas laissé rentrer, racontait-elle. Elles m'ont laissé sur le porche, sans ouvrir la porte, je suis restée comme une cruche avec mon clafouti… Complètement ridicule.

_Et bien tu sais désormais ce qui t'attend. Tu n'iras plus vers ses filles là, et tu iras avec cette Morag qui, elle, a l'air très gentille. Je pense aussi que Léa et Louise t'accepteront, qu'elles seront beaucoup moins garces. »

Cette insulte sortit de la bouche de sa mère la réconfortait autant qu'elle ne la rendait encore plus triste. Elle avala une nouvelle bouchée de son clafouti qui avait le goût salé de ses larmes.

* * *

><p>Louise sortait de chez elle vêtue d'une jolie robe qu'elle n'avait pas remise depuis l'an dernier et qui lui serrait un peu à la taille. Sur le chemin, elle observa son décolleté qui ressortait sur cette robe. Si l'année dernière, elle n'avait pratiquement rien à montrer, cette année, au contraire, sa poitrine avait pris de la place. Elle avait d'ailleurs dû changer sa garde-robe une nouvelle fois à cause de tout ce qui était devenu trop petit pour elle. Elle venait encore de prendre dix centimètres en une année… Dix centimètres ! Quand arrêterait-elle de grandir ? De son haut mètre soixante dix-sept, elle dépassait d'un centimètre Marion et commençait à rivaliser avec Juliette qui venait de stopper sa croissance à 1,80 m.<p>

Grandir aussi vite était une véritable malédiction. Il fallait réinvestir chaque année dans tous les types de vêtements. Les robes, les tee-shirts, les débardeurs, les pantalons, les shorts, les pulls, les manteaux, les chaussures… Jusqu'à la lingerie et aux chaussettes ! De plus, le moment était mal choisi pour faire beaucoup d'achats. La crise économique causée par la récente guerre qui s'était déclarée inquiétait énormément sa famille.

Avec l'arrestation de certains membres de grandes familles de Sang Pur, il ne restait pratiquement que leur femme qui devait se débrouiller avec l'argent placé dans leur coffre. Il était donc compréhensif que les familles sortaient moins au restaurant, par exemple. Ce qui était un coup dur pour la famille Clerwood-Gadish puisque la Baguette Enchantée marchait accueillait beaucoup moins de clients. Le prix du meilleur hôtel-restaurant de l'année leur avait d'ailleurs passé sous le nez. De quoi mettre fin à leurs trois années de victoires consécutives. _*Adieu aux 55 400 gallions…* _Pensa Louise. Les économies étaient donc la première pensée de la famille. Plus d'achat inutile, ils devaient veiller sur leur argent. Louise avait été plutôt ravie de trouver une robe pas trop courte malgré qu'elle soit serrée au niveau de la taille. De couleur mauve, elle lui arrivait quelques centimètres au-dessus des genoux.

Le manoir des Bradley se dressait devant elle lorsqu'elle arriva à destination. Le portail l'annonça lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit. A peine fut-elle arrivée sur le porche qu'un elfe de maison lui souhaitait la bienvenue. Elle rejoignit tout sourire le salon qui accueillait une quarantaine d'élèves de Poudlard, tous de Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Gryffondor, et Serpentard si on comptait Marion qui dansait toute seule au milieu de la pièce. _*Laissons-la s'épanouir.* _Songea Louise avec un sourire.

Elle était contente de voir que sa cousine pouvait s'amuser malgré sa situation. Marion ne se laissait pas abattre et c'était une bonne nouvelle.

« Louise ! L'appela J-B. Content que tu sois venue, tu vas pouvoir admirer une Marion déchaînée.

_Je la vois déjà, ne t'en fais pas.

_Alors il y a Anthony et Terry que tu connais déjà, et je te présente Stephen Cornfoot. »

Le regard de la jeune fille s'arrêta instantanément sur le jeune homme au sourire renversant. Elle aurait très bien pu s'y pendre à ce sourire dont les dents écarlates étaient alignées à la perfection. Il la salua d'un hochement de tête qui fit onduler ses cheveux comme en coup de vent.

A peine avait-elle eu le temps de sourire à son tour et de le saluer qu'il avait disparu. La jeune fille se retrouvait seule tandis que les trois garçons s'éloignaient vers la buvette. Louise resta à l'observer de loin prendre son verre avec ses grandes mains puissantes et pourtant délicates.

L'enchantement se brisa lorsqu'une personne déchaînée lui sauta sur le dos en hurlant. Cette personne était évidemment Léa. Louise loucha sur le verre que sa cousine tenait avec la crainte qu'il ne se renverse sur elle. Léa lâcha prise et cessa d'hurler comme elle avait fini de se donner en spectacle au plus grand bonheur des oreilles de Louise.

« T'as mis tous les atours pour Stephen, remarqua Léa en désignant le décolleté de sa cousine.

_C'était la seule robe qui m'allait encore. J'ai même dû faire rajuster mon uniforme. Il était bien triste le Chemin de Traverse, un peu comme l'Allée des Embrumes, j'ai trouvé… Toutes les boutiques ont fermé, je ne sais pas si tu as vu ?

_Si parce que moi aussi je suis allée pour… attention ! Pour rajuster mon uniforme ! Lança-t-elle toute joyeuse. Je suis trop fière d'avoir grandi parce que j'aurais eu honte si j'avais dû garder mon uniforme tel qu'il était quand j'avais onze ans.

_On aurait bien rigolé, remarqua Louise.

_Justement ! Oh, tu es passée par la boutique des Weasley ?

_Évidemment, c'était la seule boutique qui donnait envie d'y entrer ! Marie était terrifiée quand elle faisait ses achats, du coup, on a fait un tour pour lui montrer que Poudlard n'était pas la même chose. Fred nous a même fait une réduction pour elle sur son Chapeau Anti-Gravité.

_Moi aussi j'ai eu une réduction ! S'écria Léa. Je voulais une plume correctrice de fautes d'orthographe. Ils m'ont fait « un petit prix pour une petite Léa ».

_Pour une fois, t'es contente d'être petite, n'est-ce-pas ?

_Attendez, intervint Ron qui avait écouté leur conversation. Vous avez eu des réductions ?

_Oui, pas… toi ? » Demanda Louise en recevant un coup de pied dans le tibia par Léa.

Sa cousine lui jeta un regard pour qu'elle se taise immédiatement. Ron s'éloignait en marmonnant : « ce n'est pas juste… » quand Louise adressa un sourire d'excuse à Léa.

« En même temps… un grand prix pour un grand Ron, remarqua Léa avec un sourire moqueur.

_Tu es aux anges là, hein petite Léa ? Allez, viens on va à la buvette. Qu'est-ce que tu bois, toi ? Lui demanda-t-elle en désignant le verre de sa cousine.

_Je ne sais pas… mais c'est très bon, c'est sucré et… tonique. »

Elle prit une nouvelle gorgée de son verre en accompagnant Louise à la buvette. _*Tout ce qui est tonique devrait lui être interdit.* _Songea la jeune fille. Elle jeta un regard à toutes les boissons proposées et allait en choisir une lorsque Léa en prit une à sa place.

« C'est ce que j'ai pris. Il n'y a pas d'étiquette alors j'ai voulu goûté, tiens je remplis ton verre à moitié pour d'abord goûté. »

Louise garda le silence alors que Léa lui tendait son verre. La jeune fille hésita un instant avant de boire une gorgée de cette mystérieuse boisson. Le goût était osé, très sucré, très fort et en effet c'était extrêmement tonique. La boisson monta au nez de la cousine qui toussota.

« Oui, fais attention c'est fort. » La prévint Léa en finissant son verre.

Louise toussotait encore quand la boisson se répandait dans son organisme. Elle éternua plus d'une fois avant que les effets se soient enfin dissipés. Alexian s'était approché pour vérifier que son hôte n'avait pas un problème.

« Dis donc, tu as avalé de travers ? S'inquiéta-t-il en versant de l'eau dans un verre qu'il tendit à la cousine.

_Ouais… dis moi, c'est quoi comme boisson ça ?

_Ça c'est… mais Léa, ça se boit avec de l'eau ! » S'écria-t-il en arrachant le verre à la cousine.

Il se mit à rire en reposant le verre sur la table. Puis il en prit un autre et versa un fond de cette mystérieuse boisson avant de le remplir d'eau. Louise jeta un regard furibond à sa cousine à qui le goût n'avait pas l'air de déranger.

« Je pense Léa… que pour la soirée ce sera suffisant, ajouta Alexian en désignant une chaise pour la cousine. Tiens, un verre d'eau ça devrait être bond parce que sinon… tu ne dormiras jamais ce soir.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Louise en désignant le verre que venait de lui servir Alexian.

_Je ne sais pas exactement mais on l'utilise en médecine comme tonique pour les nerfs, ça permet à des patients de se détendre, et à haute dose ça peut être très puissant. »

Louise hochait la tête tandis qu'elle jetait un regard hésitant sur le verre qu'elle tenait dans les mains. A la réflexion, elle préférait une bonne Bière au beurre. Lorsque son voisin ce fut éloigné pour rejoindre Anthony et Terry qui invitaient tout le monde sur la piste de danse, la cousine posa son verre sur la table et s'en servit un autre de Bière au beurre. C'était beaucoup mieux à présent car mieux valait une boisson qu'elle connaissait. Elle avait plus ou moins confiance en ses deux voisins Alexian et J-B mais en l'occurrence ici c'était moins.

Louise se dandinait sur le côté au rythme de la musique tout en regardant les quelques uns qui dansaient. Il y avait Lavande Brown qui faisait de l'œil à Ron qui lui ne voyait rien du tout apparemment et restait toujours et encore avec Harry et Hermione. Ginny dansait dans un coin avec Dean sans doute pour éviter que son frère ne la voit mais cette tentative avait visiblement échoué. Marion, en totale fêtarde qu'elle était, se déchaînait au milieu avec Morag et Lisa Turpin qui l'avaient rejoint. Léa secouait la tête sur sa chaise en buvant de temps à autre une gorgée d'eau.

Bien sûr, son magnifique Stephen était le plus beau danseur de la pièce. Louise se dandinait toujours en se demandant si elle aurait un jour le courage de l'aborder mais il lui semblait que d'aller vers lui serait suspect en ce moment.

Un jeune homme vraiment beau dans sa chemise s'approcha de la cousine avec un petit sourire timide. Un instant Louise eut l'appréhension de croiser Kévin Whitby mais elle se rappela que jamais il ne pourrait être aussi classe. Seulement, ce garçon-là elle le connaissait pour avoir été toute l'année précédente sa voisine en Astronomie. D'un brun très foncé avec des ondulations dans les cheveux et le visage parsemé de tâche de rousseur, Owen avait troqué son éternel sweat gris contre une belle chemise cintrée bleue.

« Tiens, je ne savais pas que tu étais invitée, lança-t-il pour débuter la conversation.

_J'habite la rue juste à côté, j'espère bien que je suis invitée !

_Non mais je voulais juste démarrer la conversation, tu as déjà pu voir que je n'étais pas très doué là-dedans. Sinon, on avait quelque chose à faire en Méta ? Non, je plaisante.

_J'espère bien que tu plaisantes parce que crois moi tu m'énervais quand tu me posais toujours les mêmes questions… Ah, tu ne peux pas imaginer !

_Désolé mais t'étais pas bien futée ! T'aurais pu engager… Enfin, bref qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant vers la buvette.

_Tout ce que tu connais en boisson, c'est-à-dire pas celle sans l'étiquette, précisa Louise.

_D'accord… Qu'est-ce que c'est cette boisson que je ne dois pas prendre ?

_Un tonique utilisé en médecine, ça se boit avec de l'eau.

_Je ne suis pas idiot à ce point, je sais très bien qu'on boit un tonique avec de l'eau ! »

Louise se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Justement, elle ne l'avait pas su jusqu'au moment où Alexian le lui avait précisé. Elle décida de garder le silence pour ne pas se rendre ridicule.

« Et alors tu t'amuses bien ? Tu ne danses pas ?

_Si j'attends juste une chanson qui me plaise. Je ne suis pas trop pour me montrer en spectacle. »

Owen hocha la tête par compréhension. Il regarda ensuite avec elle les danseurs un moment. Louise regardait toujours Stephen et tissait un plan dans sa tête pour lui parler. Il fallait bien qu'ils se parlent un jour si elle espérait qu'il sache au moins son prénom !

« Tu sais, on me dit souvent que je suis un bon danseur. » Dit Owen.

Louise cessa soudainement de regarder Stephen pour se concentrer sur le garçon qui se trouvait près d'elle. Se faisait-elle un film ou Owen essayait d'une manière détournée de l'inviter à danser ?

« Rigole pas, c'est vrai. Je danse bien les slows aussi. »

_*D'accord, cette fois j'en suis persuadée.* _Se convint-elle en souriant. Elle l'étudia de son regard avisé. La chemise d'Owen lui allait bien, il était transformé puisqu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir comme ça. Habituellement, il portait de façon dépareillée son uniforme ou son sweat gris pendant les journées libres à Poudlard. Si elle le comparait à Stephen, il n'y avait pas photo puisqu'Owen n'avait pas énormément de charme. C'était un garçon très simple, tout comme Stephen mais ce dernier avait quelque chose de plus qu'Owen que n'aurait su décrire la jeune fille. Louise en conclut quelle avait un penchant pour les garçons simples mais Owen était plus que simple.

« Et bien voyons ça. Montres-moi un peu comment tu danses !

_C'est une chanson que t'aime bien celle-là ?

_Non, je veux juste voir comment tu danses puisque apparemment je rate quelque chose sinon. »

Ils s'avancèrent parmi les autres danseurs qui avaient déjà pris possession de la piste. Louise observa bien Owen avec un immense sourire et riait quand il commençait à se déchaîner.

« Aller, t'es toute raide, toi ! Tu plis juste les genoux, t'as plus l'air d'un Botruc qu'autre chose.

_Oh, moi je ne me suis pas vantée de bien danser. Je te l'ai dit en plus que ce n'était pas trop mon truc alors laisse-moi danser comme un Botruc. »

Romilda arriva avec un immense sourire en direction de Louise qu'elle reporta immédiatement sur Owen. Alors que son amie souriait encore plus lorsqu'Owen la fit tournoyer, Louise perdit peu à peu de son sourire. Elle venait comme d'oublier qu'il était déjà la cible de Romilda. Deux pensées se partageaient en elle comme ange et démon en une personne _*Je ne peux pas faire ça à une amie, quand même !* _Songea-t-elle sagement en bonne fille bien élevée, mais son arrière pensée prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. _*De toute façon, Romilda est sur tout le monde. Elle m'a même dit qu'elle essaierait d'approcher Harry parce que c'était la classe de sortir avec l'Élu. Alors un de plus ou un de moins qu'elle différence pour elle ?* _

La foule des invitées hurla lorsque la suivante chanson fut un slow. _*Comme dans les films.* _Pensa Louise en commençant à reculer. Owen ne lui laissa même pas le temps de quitter la piste qu'il l'entraîna jusqu'à lui.

« J'ai dit à Romilda que je devais te montrer comment je dansais les slows. »

_*Oh Merlin, il n'a pas fait ça !* _Louise chercha du regard Romilda qui quitta la piste en jetant un coup d'œil envieux à la cousine. Lorsqu'elle eut disparu, ce fut comme si Louise réalisait enfin qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras d'Owen. Le sang lui monta aux joues sans qu'elle n'ose relever la tête. Lorsqu'enfin elle osa, Owen lui lança un immense sourire de fierté qui découvrit toutes ses dents.

« Tu vois que je danse bien !

_Ça va, tu te débrouilles. Avoue que tu m'avais dit ça pour m'inviter à danser !

_Mais pas du tout, tu te fais des films toute seule, la contra-t-il avec un sourire qui signifiait tout le contraire.

_C'est ça, n'empêche que t'as pas dit non après.

_T'as raison, avoua-t-il. Bon d'accord, je voulais voir comment tu dansais.

_J'espère que tu n'as pas été trop déçu ?

_Non ça va, je dois t'avouer que je t'imaginais déjà danser comme un Botruc.

_Bah comme ça tu ne pouvais pas être trop déçu en effet… Marmonna-t-elle.

_Non, en effet… Oh, tu sais ce n'est pas grave, je m'en accommoderai. J'ai le droit de te dire que je te trouve très belle et même l'une des plus belles filles de Poudlard et amusante aussi ?

_Oh bah… si tu veux. » Marmonna-t-elle de nouveau en souriant.

Plus loin, en dehors de la piste de danse, Marion et Léa observaient la scène en y apportant leurs commentaires. Louise, leur cousine, allait peut-être sortir avec quelqu'un ! C'était quelque chose d'important pour les deux jeunes filles qu'elles devaient absolument commenter !

« Elle est en chasse là, murmura Marion.

_Elle sourit, elle hausse les épaules, elle rougit… Le parfait stéréotype de la drague, observa Léa. Et que fait-elle de son Stephen ? Il va mal le prendre si elle essaie de le draguer ensuite !

_C'est vrai mais je ne pense pas qu'elle pense à Stephen en ce moment. En fait, elle sait absolument comment si prendre Louise ! C'est inné chez elle, on dirait… Et nous…

_Et nous… » Marmonna Léa en buvant une gorgée d'eau.

Le verre fut compressé dans ses mains lorsque Louise s'avança elle-même pour embrasser Owen sur la piste de danse.


	76. Le nouveau Mangemort

**Chapitre 74 : Le nouveau Mangemort **

« Je te l'ai dit, je ne sais comment j'ai fait, répéta Louise en montant dans le Poudlard Express.

_T'as embrassé Owen ! Lança Léa en avertissant tout le wagon Gryffondor. Comme ça, de toi-même… T'es géniale, j'aimerais bien pouvoir ne pas hésiter comme toi.

_Ce n'est pas si difficile, en fait. Je m'imaginais quelque chose de super effrayant alors que… mais tu vois, je pense que ça dépend aussi de la personne avec qui t'es. Regarde, j'arrive à peine à soutenir le regard de Stephen, encore moins à lui parler… et Owen ça glisse tout seul.

_Au début, tu ne me racontais pas ça ! L'arrêta Léa en entrant dans un compartiment. Je te rappelle que tu me disais toujours : je me fais chier en Astro, il n'a pas de conversation et patati, et patata.

_Et bien plus maintenant !

_J'espère bien pour vous ! Imagine un peu l'horreur si un couple ne se parle jamais… Avec Colin, on parlait aussi. Maintenant, ça a changé mais c'est comme ça. La prochaine personne qu'il faut qu'on surveille, c'est Marion ! Je tiens à la voir avec Claude cette année !

_Tu parles, c'est qu'un pauvre type, lança Louise en levant les yeux au ciel. Un petit péteux vantard et arrogant, tout ce qu'il y a de plus pire au monde…

_Je pense que le côté arrogant plaît à Marion… Rumina Léa. Je crois que c'est ce qu'elle aime chez un garçon.

_Eh ben ! Je lui souhaite bonne chance pour la suite dans ce cas. Je ne pourrais pas supporter quelqu'un d'arrogant je crois… Ça m'énerve, ça me révolte… bref, chacun ses goûts.

_C'est sûr, moi… moi je ne sais pas… Je n'ai pas encore trouvé mon genre idéal, du coup je reste célibataire.

_Pourquoi pas Seamus ? Lança Louise avec un sourire. Vous vous étendez bien tous les deux, non ? Ginny et Romilda n'arrêtaient pas de parier que vous alliez sortir ensembles l'année dernière.

_Quoi ? » S'étonna Léa alors que Ginny et Romilda entraient justement.

Elles saluèrent les deux cousines avant de ranger leurs affaires et de prendre place.

« Vous avez dit quoi sur moi ? » Lança Léa en brisant l'excitation des retrouvailles.

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard. Visiblement, elle ne comprenait pas. Louise sortit un magazine de Sorcière Hebdo de son sac et commença à lire les nouvelles tendances de mode. Elle espérait bien se cacher derrière son magazine après la belle bêtise qu'elle venait de faire. _*J'ai gaffé…* _

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit sur Seamus et moi ?

_Euh… Dean m'attend ! » Lança Ginny.

Elle se leva précipitamment et quitta le compartiment. Léa braqua son regard sur Romilda qui jeta un coup d'œil à Louise. Celle-ci feignait d'être passionnée par sa lecture. Romilda retourna son attention vers Léa en lui faisant le plus beau des sourires.

« Tu sais, vous étiez souvent ensembles quand on allait à l'AD. T'étais la première à vouloir lui montrer ce qu'on avait fait avant son arrivée et… enfin, pas de quoi en faire un Troll !

_Oui mais… même, vous auriez pu me partager vos potins… Marmonna Léa.

_L'intérêt d'un potin, c'est que la personne concernée ne le sache pas ! Lui rappela Louise.

_Et toi, justement, avec Owen ? Demanda Romilda.

_Ah… euh… oui, excuse-moi je savais que tu…

_Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Harry Potter est à moi cette année ! La rassura Romilda. Je serais la première à sortir avec l'Élu !

_Après Cho Chang, précisa Léa.

_A cette époque-là, personne ne le considérait comme l'Élu. Tout le monde pensait qu'il mentait mais plus maintenant. Ils savent tous qu'il ne mentait pas mon petit Élu. »

Louise et Léa échangèrent un regard. Romilda était une amie assez particulière puisqu'elle était plutôt différente des deux cousines. Elles l'appréciaient plus ou moins mais son côté croqueuse de diamant était quelque chose d'insupportable.

Luna Lovegood frappa doucement à la porte de leur compartiment avant d'ouvrir et de leur tendre un exemplaire du Chicaneur, le journal de son père.

« Vous en voulez un ? » Leur proposa-t-elle.

Louise accepta en prenant le journal. Luna sortit du compartiment en lançant de sa petite voix aigüe « Chicaneur ! Chicaneur ! » dans tout le wagon. Louise pensa qu'elle devait faire tout le tour du train et que les premières années allaient être terrorisées par cette fille assez étrange.

« Pourquoi tu prends ce journal ! S'étonna Romilda qui l'observait d'un mauvais regard.

_Je l'ai lu toute l'année dernière pour avoir les infos que la Gazette du Sorcier cachait. Je vais continuer à le lire, on ne sait jamais.

_C'est quoi un… Joncheruine ? Demanda Léa en lisant les titres de la couverture.

_Euh… aucune idée, on verra bien. » Avoua Louise.

Le chariot de friandises passa quelques minutes plus tard alors que les trois rouges se racontaient leurs vacances. Léa se proposa pour aller passer les commandes. La vieille dame, habituée à la voir, lui offrit même une Patacitrouille comme remerciement pour sa fidélité.

« Tiens, salut Harry ! » Lança la jeune fille qui retournait dans son compartiment.

Il lui jeta un bref regard de salutation tout en continuant sa route tel un coup de vent. _*C'est moi ou il est pressé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien encore se passer en début d'année ?* _Pensa la cousine en refermant la porte de son compartiment.

* * *

><p>Marion était installée dans un compartiment du wagon des Serpentard avec pour seule compagnie le magazine du Chicaneur. Comme elle l'avait prévu, aucune personne n'avait voulu s'asseoir près d'elle, ni même partagé son compartiment. Ils s'étaient donc tous entassés dans les autres en la laissant seule. La solitude n'était pas si désagréable puisqu'elle aimait souvent avoir un moment de tranquillité mais quand elle entendait les rires venant des autres compartiments elle devait bien avouer que cela lui pesait de ne pas y faire partie.<p>

Quelques Serpentard avaient ouverts la porte du compartiment en voyant qu'il était presque vide mais dès qu'ils avaient reconnu la jeune fille qui y était, la porte s'était brutalement refermée. Ainsi personne ne voulait d'elle et Marion sentait bien que ce serait pour toute l'année.

Elle observait les paysages qui défilaient par la fenêtre, le Chicaneur ouvert sur ses genoux, quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. A son grand soulagement, Pierre Lufkin entra dans le compartiment, la mine plus terne que jamais. Etrangement, Pierre était encore plus sublime lorsqu'il ne souriait pas – d'ailleurs Marion ne l'avait jamais vu sourire ou très rarement avec Margaret. Il s'installa en face d'elle et contempla le paysage avec elle. _*Il doit penser constamment à Margaret…* _Se disait Marion en l'observant.

« Alors, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? » Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix très froide.

Pierre avait une voix naturellement froide et sèche. Marion avait appris à s'y habituer et à ne plus être vexée lorsqu'il lui adressait la parole. Au premier abord, elle avait trouvé qu'il n'était pas très sociale – ce qu'il était en réalité – mais par la suite, elle avait compris qu'il était d'un naturel peu avenant. C'était son caractère et elle s'y était habituée.

« Bof… Aussi bien que peuvent être des vacances avec une cousine qui vous ignore totalement, répondit la jeune fille. Et toi ?

_Bof, aussi bien que peuvent être des vacances lorsqu'on assiste à l'enterrement de sa copine. »

_*Le contraire m'aurait étonné.* _S'avoua Marion. Elle hochait la tête lorsqu'un noir soudain éteignit l'ensemble du wagon Serpentard. La cousine laissa échapper un cri de surprise tandis que Pierre se levait prudemment pour aller vérifier le couloir. Marion le rejoignit pour constater qu'une fumée noire et opaque avait envahi le wagon des Serpentard. Ils tentaient d'apercevoir quelque chose mais la nuit qui les entourait ne laissait rien transparaître. Quelqu'un les bouscula dans l'obscurité et lorsque la fumée se dissipa, aucune personne suspecte n'était sortie de son compartiment. Tous les élèves de Serpentard avaient juste passé une tête dans le couloir pour constater les faits.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Lança Drago en sortant de son compartiment et regardant autour de lui.

Un silence suivit pour témoigner de l'innocence des verts dans cette affaire. Drago semblait fou avec ce qu'il venait d'arriver, il avait l'air prêt à exploser. Avec l'arrestation de son père durant l'été, il était normal qu'il soit sur les nerfs.

« C'était sûrement des premières années, suggéra Pansy. Ils doivent vouloir faire les durs encore une fois… Aller, viens Dray ! »

Le jeune Malefoy resta encore quelques secondes pour vérifier le couloir avant de rentrer dans le compartiment où ils l'attendaient tous. Juliette était assise parmi eux, près d'Inézia et de Blaise. Drago retrouva sa place contre la fenêtre comme il l'aimait et jeta encore un regard aux alentours comme s'il soupçonnait quelque chose.

« Ce n'est sûrement pas grand-chose, assura Juliette. Comme le disait Pansy, des premières années qui voulaient faire les durs. »

Cela ne parut nullement convaincre Drago qui observait toujours l'ensemble du compartiment. Juliette eut même l'impression qu'il cherchait quelque chose. Elle se prit à son jeu et promena un regard dans le compartiment mais rien d'anormal n'était à soupçonner. Elle jeta même un regard sur leurs affaires mais elles étaient toutes présentes.

« On devrait arriver dans peu de temps, lança Pansy comme pour briser la glace.

_On va enfin retrouver Poudlard ! Fit Millicent en se prêtant au jeu de son amie.

_Poudlard… Siffla Drago avec un rictus. Tss… Comment osent-ils appeler ça une école ! »

Juliette lui jeta un regard oblique. La jeune fille avait toujours adoré Poudlard. Le château était sa maison, l'endroit où elle s'y sentait le mieux. Poudlard abritait ses meilleures années et les plus beaux moments qu'elle eut la chance de vivre jusqu'ici. Penser que l'année prochaine, il lui faudrait dire adieu à tout cela lui était déjà douloureux. Et pourtant, il faudrait bien qu'un jour elle ne quitte ses murs.

« Je me jetterais de la Tour d'Astronomie si je savais que je devais y rester encore un an de plus… Marmonna-t-il dans un sifflement.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? S'alarma Pansy en lui pressant le bras.

_Disons qu'on ne me verra plus perdre mon temps en cours de Sortilège l'an prochain. »

Le silence qui suivit mis mal à l'aise tous les élèves. _*Il ne fera pas sa septième année ?* _S'étonna Juliette qui connaissait les ambitions du jeune Malefoy. Ne voulait-il pas travailler au Ministère de la Magie ? Pour cela, il lui faudrait impérativement passer le plus grand nombre de ses Aspics et sans sa septième et dernière année, cela signifiait qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune de ses Aspics. Et puis, quelle idée de se jeter de la Tour d'Astronomie ? Osait-il prétendre que la mort de Margaret était une bonne chose ? Depuis quand Drago Malefoy était devenu suicidaire ? Juliette l'observa d'un regard suspicieux. Son meilleur ami l'inquiétait et elle avait une petite idée sur le déclenchement de ce nouveau caractère. L'arrestation de son père, son jugement, sa mère qui devait se débrouiller avec le reste de l'argent placé à Gringotts… Sans compter sa tante qui faisait partie des Mangemorts.

« Ça te fait rire Blaise ! Tonna soudainement Drago. Pfuit ! Rira bien qui rira le dernier ! »

Le sourire de Blaise se dissipa par respect pour son meilleur ami. Juliette et lui échangèrent un regard inquiet pour le jeune Malefoy. Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans cet état. Drago était comme sur le « qui-vive » et prêt à exploser à tout moment. Tout ce qui avait dû se passer pour lui cet été avait dû le perturber énormément. A eux d'être à son écoute et de ne pas le laisser sombrer comme ils avaient tous laisser Margaret foncer droit vers la mort. C'était comme si eux-mêmes l'avaient jeté de la Tour d'Astronomie et sa mort planait sur eux comme ils avaient soudainement mauvaise conscience.

Le train s'arrêta alors que le château de Poudlard se dressait devant eux. Un frisson d'excitation parcourut la cousine qui se sentait déjà prête à escalader une montagne pour rejoindre Poudlard. Elle courrait jusqu'à lui, se battrait pour lui, elle ferait n'importe quoi pour le garder comme au premier jour où elle l'avait vu. Ils sortaient tous du compartiment alors que Drago restait assis près de la fenêtre. Pansy lui lança un regard inquiet auquel il répondit :

« Partez devant, je vais vérifier quelque chose. »

Ils se regardèrent tous et finir par le laisser seul. Peut-être avait-il besoin d'un moment de solitude ? Juliette posa un pied hors du train et rejoignit Inézia qui jetait des coups d'oeils au wagon dans lequel était resté Drago. _*Espérons qu'il descendra avant que le train ne redémarre…* _

« Très bizarre… Marmonna Blaise qui les rejoignait. Vous croyez qu'il veut faire quoi dans ce train ?

_Aller une dernière fois aux toilettes ? Suggéra Crabbe derrière.

_Tais-toi… Soupira Blaise en se massant la tempe. Personne ne va jamais aux toilettes dans un train sauf en cas d'extrême urgence, et encore… il vaut mieux demander à arrêter le train parce que c'est vraiment dégelasse là-dedans.

_Mais on ne peut arrêter un train, remarqua Crabbe qui avait le visage tordu par la concentration.

_Tais-toi… » Soupira une nouvelle Blaise en se massant la tempe.

* * *

><p>Léa avançait parmi les autres Gryffondor. Ils venaient de descendre des barques après avoir traversé le Lac Noir et entraient dans le parc de Poudlard. Léa sentait déjà toute l'excitation lui venir et elle serait capable de hurler pour évacuer tout ceci. A l'entrée du parc les attendait le professeur Flitwick qui leur souhaita à tous une bonne rentrée au château de Poudlard. Léa commença à s'avancer pour continuer mais il lui bloqua le passage. Le minuscule sorcier couina lorsqu'il se cogna à la jeune fille qui s'excusait déjà. Il sortit ensuite un long parchemin et demanda tout naturellement à la cousine :<p>

« Votre nom et prénom, s'il vous plaît ? »

Léa écarquilla les yeux et eut un petit rire absurde. Flitwick lui jeta un regard sévère montrant qu'il était tout à fait sérieux. _*Ça fait cinq ans que je suis ici ! Et il m'a quand même collé plus d'une fois, il devrait se souvenir de moi…* _

« Ce sont les nouvelles restrictions, chaque élève devra donner son nom et prénom avant d'entrer. Ensuite, ces Aurors vérifieront vos affaires qui sont sur le tas que vous voyez là-bas. » Expliqua le professeur en désignant la pile de valise.

_*Et ben… on regrette presque Ombrage…* _Songea-t-elle en donnant son nom et prénom. Flitwick sortit une plume dans une poche de sa cape et vérifia qu'elle était bien inscrite sur le parchemin.

« Je ne vois rien… Marmonna Colin qui sautillait pour apercevoir quelque chose dans la foule.

_C'est Flitwick, il faut donner son nom et prénom avant d'entrer, répondit Louise qui voyait parfaitement.

_Tu te fous de moi là ! Aller, dis ce qu'il se passe !

_Mais c'est vrai, tu verras bien toi-même après. » Se défendit Louise en avançant d'un pas alors que la foule avançait.

Lorsque le professeur Flitwick eut trouvé sur la liste le nom et prénom de « Léa Clerwood », il fit une petite croix juste à côté puis la laissa passer. Léa se dirigea vers la pile de valise et pris ses affaires ainsi que la cage de sa chouette. Les trois Aurors qui l'attendaient pour la fouiller n'avaient l'air aucunement sympathique. Léa devinait d'elle-même qu'il serait préférable de ne pas se faire remarquer en leur présence. Leur tête seule en disant long sur leur expérience de carrière. Une dent en moins, une cicatrice au coin de la bouche, des points de suture sur le menton… Ils lui donnaient la chair de poule.

Sans aucune explication, ni sans un mot rassurant ou une salutation, ils lui prirent ses affaires et les ouvrirent. Léa resta à côté, entourée par deux Aurors tandis que le troisième fouillait dans ses affaires à la recherche d'un quelconque objet de magie noire. Il referma ensuite ses affaires et la laissa passer. La jeune fille prit ses affaires à la main et entreprit la montée du château lorsque le concierge Rusard l'arrêta avec un étrange appareil à la main.

« Bonjour, le salua-t-elle.

_Posez vos valises, écartez les bras et ne bougez plus ! » Tonna-t-il.

Il passa son appareil sur la cousine. Elle en conclut que ce devait être un quelconque détecteur de magie noire au son qu'il produisait. Un léger bruit répétitif qui ne s'activa nullement sur la jeune fille, ni sur ses valises, ni même sur sa chouette. _*Bien sûr, j'ai fait avalé un objet maléfique à ma chouette que je compte ensuite assassiner pour lui ouvrir le ventre et le récupérer.* _Ironisa-t-elle intérieurement. Elle-même avait deviné que le dire à voix haute aurait été une très mauvaise chose, elle avait donc décidé de le garder. Lorsque son inspection fut ensuite terminée, Léa ramassa une nouvelle fois ses affaires qu'elle monta cette fois jusqu'au château. Le professeur McGonagall l'attendait à l'entrée avec son expression sévère qui s'adoucit légèrement quand elle lui souhaita une bonne rentrée.

Léa s'arrêta devant sa directrice de maison, s'attendant à faire l'objet d'une nouvelle inspection mais le professeur la laissa passer sans la fouiller. Lorsqu'elle posa ses affaires, la cousine souffla de soulagement, satisfaite d'avoir enfin passé toutes les inspections.

* * *

><p>Marion s'installait à la table des Serpentard avec Pierre après que les deux verts eurent passé toutes les inspections. Les élèves affluaient à la suite jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent tous passés aux inspections. Quatre autres Aurors veillaient sur la Grande Salle en plus de ceux qui se trouvaient à l'extérieur pour fouiller les affaires des élèves. La distribution à la répartition commença lorsque les premières années entrèrent dans la Grande Salle avec leurs habituelles mines ébahies. Pauline et Marie Clerwood étaient parmi eux, étrangement silencieuses.<p>

Il fallut attendre plusieurs noms avant que le professeur McGonagall n'en vienne aux C et plus particulièrement aux Clerwood.

« Marie Clerwood ! » Appela-t-elle.

Une petite fille brune s'avança maladroitement sur l'estrade et revêtis le Choixpeau Magique. Toute tremblante, elle attendit le verdict alors que le Choixpeau échangeait quelques mots avec elle.

« GRYFFONDOR ! » Tonna-t-il.

La table des rouges s'anima. Marion applaudit malgré elle et adressa un sourire à sa cousine qui lui jeta un regard inquiet. En revanche, lorsque Marie croisa le regard de Juliette, cette dernière lui lança son plus glacial regard. Marie rejoignit la table des Gryffondor alors que Louise, Emma, et Laura venaient près d'elle pour la féliciter.

« Pauline Clerwood ! »

La blonde d'un naturel téméraire se retrouvait bien calme sur le moment. Elle sursauta lorsque le Choixpeau Magique s'exclama de croiser la route d'un nouveau membre de la famille Clerwood-Gadish. Sous sa tête, il avait vu passé douze enfants de cette famille. On l'entendit ruminer et échanger des paroles alors que Pauline semblait trembler de plus en plus.

« SERPENTARD ! »

Le verdict tomba comme une sentence pour Léa et Élise. La table des verts s'était soulevée, à l'exception de Drago qui semblait dans ses pensées et bien loin de la Grande Salle. Pauline rejoignit la table en lançant des regards inquiets et paniqués vers ses deux sœurs ainsi que la grande majorité de sa famille. Malgré sa surprise, Léa fut encore assez consciente pour adresser un sourire à sa sœur. Élise lui fit signe avec son pouce levé pour la féliciter. Elles avaient bien conscience toutes les deux qu'il était inutile d'affoler la petite Pauline. Marie lui fit un signe de la main pour à la fois la féliciter et lui dire au revoir.

Harry entra quelques temps après dans la Grande Salle lorsque le banquet était presque terminé. Un gant de toilette à la main, il s'épongeait son nez ensanglanté. Marion l'observa rejoindre la table des Gryffondor dont ses amis Ron et Hermione. Luna Lovegood, qui l'accompagnait, le laissa en rejoignant la table des Serdaigle.

Dumbledore s'avança vers son pupitre pour faire son discours de bienvenue et annoncer les nouvelles de l'année. Tous les élèves purent ainsi remarquer avant qu'il n'ait commencé, que la main droite de Dumbledore était noire et osseuse comme si sa peau avait pourri durant l'été.

« S'il vous plaît ! Les interpella le directeur Dumbledore. Je vous souhaite une bonne année à tous ! Tout d'abord, accueillons le nouveau membre de notre équipe, le professeur Horace Slughorn qui a accepté de reprendre sa place de maître des potions. Quant aux cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, ils seront enseignés par le professeur Rogue. »

Aucun applaudissement ne se fit entendre dans la Grande Salle mise à part la table des Serpentard qui retrouvaient vivacité avec la nomination de leur directeur de maison.

« Chacun de vous a remarqué qu'il avait été fouillé avant d'entrer et j'estime que vous avez le droit à une explication. Jadis, il existait un élève qui comme vous s'est assis ici, a dormis ici… cet élève s'appelait Tom Jedusor. Dehors, quelque part et peut-être à l'instant même, les Forces du Mal essaient de pénétrer dans le château. Sachez que des mesures de sécurité renforcées ont été prises pendant l'été et nous demandons la plus grande prudence de votre part parce que finalement, la meilleure arme de ces Forces du Mal, c'est vous et je n'insisterai jamais assez sur le danger qui court et sur toutes les précautions que nous devrons prendre cette année. Je vous demande de respecter ces nouvelles restrictions de sécurité à vous ainsi qu'aux enseignants. Mais pour le moment, de bons lits vous attendent dans votre dortoir afin que vous soyez en forme pour vos cours qui vous attendent demain. Bonne soirée et bonne nuit ! »


	77. Félix Felicis

**Chapitre 75 : Félix Felicis **

« Marion Clerwood ! Vous commencez par deux heures de Potion, railla le professeur Rogue avec l'air satisfait devant la mine décomposée de son élève qui recevait son emploi du temps.

_Par Potion ! S'étonna-t-elle en parcourant la feuille du regard. Mais… mais je n'ai pas eu mes Buses de Potion !

_Le professeur Slughorn accepte dans sa matière les élèves qui ont eu Effort Exceptionnel, cachez donc votre joie.

_C'est ce que je fais… » Marmonna-t-elle plus dégoûtée que jamais.

Autour d'elle, les élèves s'épanouissait devant leur emploi du temps. Ils avaient tous joué la carte stratégique et avaient volontairement abandonné certaines matières mais Marion avait obtenu une majorité de ses Buses. Elle avait obtenu au total sept Buses, ce qui était un chiffre honorable et parmi toutes elle avait réussi ses Buses de Potion et Botanique. A force de travail avec Margaret, elle y était finalement arrivée.

« Pourquoi une tête si désespérée ? S'étonna Pierre. Sept Buses, c'est franchement bien !

_J'ai eu mes Buses de Potion et de Botanique… se morfondra-t-elle.

_Ouais… et ?

_Ça veut dire que j'ai encore deux années de Potion et Botanique ! S'horrifia-t-elle.

_Mieux vaut avoir le plus de Buses possibles pour les Aspics. Dis-toi que j'ai huit Aspics à passer cette année.

_J'avais espéré être tranquille cette année, avoir des trous de libre et… Oh, ce n'est pas grave j'imagine que c'est mieux comme ça pour quelqu'un qui ne sait pas encore ce qu'il veut faire.

_C'est sûr, mais il faudrait peut-être que tu commences à te pencher sur la question. Dans deux ans tu quitteras cette école. »

_*Merci de me faire voir la vérité en face.* _Marion se leva donc pour rejoindre son cours de Potion avec le minimum d'enthousiasme tandis que la plupart des élèves se réjouissaient des Buses qu'ils avaient obtenu.

Juliette, par exemple, était plus que fière d'elle-même. Obtenir six Buses étaient déjà un grand début car le principal était d'obtenir le maximum d'Aspics et si elle avait volontairement laissé tomber la Divination et l'Astronomie, c'était bien parce qu'elle souhaitait avoir le plus de temps possible pour ses futurs révisions.

« Inézia Parkman ! Appela Rogue. Quatre Buses, à ce niveau il faudrait penser à se rediriger. Vous avez une idée de ce que vous souhaiteriez faire ?

_Euh… femme au foyer ? »

Leur directeur de maison arqua un sourcil désapprobateur avant de s'éloigner pour distribuer le reste des emplois du temps. Juliette jetait des regards obstinés à Inézia lorsque celle-ci s'en rendit compte.

« Quoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'un air désinvolte.

_Femme au foyer ? Répéta Juliette excédée. Femme au foyer ? C'est ça que tu veux devenir ?

_Oui, je me vois avec un homme riche, beau, descendant d'une longue lignée de Sang Pur, avec une noble et ancienne famille… j'aurais un elfe de maison, un manoir, des enfants et je pourrais me détendre toute la journée. Quoi de mieux ?

_Moi aussi c'est ce que j'espère, avoua Pansy en lançant un regard plein d'espoir à Drago qui continuait de rêvasser. Je le vois grand aussi, blond avec des yeux bleus, il serait fort et tendre avec moi… »

Comme Drago ne réagissait pas, la mine de Pansy commença à se décomposer. Juliette décida d'envoyer un violent coup de coude au jeune Malefoy pour le sortir de sa rêverie. Aussitôt, il s'énerva et sortit de table en s'exaspérant :

« Ce n'est pas possible… On ne peut pas penser tranquille ici… Je vais en cours. »

Ils se regardèrent tous de plus en plus étonnés par la réaction de Drago. _*Mais il ne va jamais se détendre ? Son père le préoccupe tant que ça ?* _Se demanda Juliette qui n'arrivait vraiment pas à comprendre le comportement de son meilleur ami.

« Oh, laissez-le, les rassura Blaise dans un soupir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui arrive mais vaut mieux ne pas se frotter à lui. S'il veut s'isoler, qu'il s'isole c'est son problème.

_Hum, hum… Toussota Pansy mal à l'aise. Bon et bien, on parlait de quoi déjà ? Ah oui, de notre avenir ! Alors… et toi Juliette ? Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire ?

_Je voudrais être dans la coopération magique international au Ministère, commença fièrement Juliette. Je me vois déjà en train de voyager, rencontrer tous les ministres de chaque pays, et être l'ambassadrice de notre Ministre. »

Un silence s'installa durant lequel aucune des autres filles ne comprenaient ce choix. En effet, elles avaient toutes la même ambition de devenir femme au foyer d'un homme riche et entendre Juliette dire le contraire les perturbait.

« Qu… quoi ? Demanda Inézia. Mais… c'est un travail d'homme, non ?

_Bien sûr que non ! On est en 1996, réveillez-vous ! Il y a des femmes qui travaillent et qui sont indépendantes.

_Celles qui ne trouvent pas de maris, railla Lisa avec un sourire moqueur.

_Alors vous souhaitez vraiment toutes épouser le premier idiot qui enchantera vos parents ! Leur lança Juliette avec une mine dégoûtée.

_Je suis déjà promise, la coupa Lisa avec fierté.

_C'est vrai ? A qui ? S'écrièrent-elles toutes immédiatement.

_C'est le fils du directeur de... »

Juliette se leva, abasourdie par ce qu'elle entendait. Ses amies préféraient donc écouter le rêve d'une fille comme Lisa qui était d'épouser le fils d'un parfait abruti ? Hors de question pour elle d'écouter cela ! Il n'était pas question qu'elle suive une telle voie. Furibonde contre toutes ses amies qui n'avaient aucune ambition, elle quitta la Grande Salle pour rejoindre les cachots.

Elle s'arrêta de surprise en apercevant Marion qui se dandinait mal à l'aise parmi les élèves du cours de Potion. _*Elle a eu ses Buses de Potion, elle ? Marion en Potion ?* _Décidément, la société qui l'entourait se révélait étrange. Le professeur Slughorn les invita à rentrer dans sa salle.

A l'intérieur, des potions étaient alignées sur une table autour de laquelle le professeur leur demanda d'attendre. Leur nouveau professeur de potion était très différent du directeur de la maison Serpentard, le professeur Rogue. Slughorn était petit et rondouillard, il portait une affreuse moustache qui lui donnait l'air d'un morse. Juliette observa un peu les nouveaux élèves qui partageraient sa classe de Potion. Il était évident qu'après l'épreuve des Buses, leur effectif avait diminué ce qui était une bonne chose pour mieux progresser. « Bonjour à tous, les salua Slughorn avec un sourire alors qu'il se dandinait sur lui-même. Je suis donc votre nouveau professeur de Potion. »

Nouvel arrêt alors qu'il continuait à balancer maladroitement ses bras autour de son petit corps rondouillard. Son sourire avait quelque chose entre le crispé et la satisfaction comme s'il était indécis sur la classe qui se trouvait devant lui. Mieux encore, Juliette eut l'impression qu'il les détaillait tous d'un œil d'expert comme pour juger de leur capacité.

« Pour commencer, nous allons faire un rappel sur différentes potions types que vous devriez connaître et pouvoir identifier en ce début d'année. »

Marion retint un couinement plaintif. Une seule pensée la tourmentait : que faisait-elle donc ici ? Elle n'était pas à sa place parmi tous les experts en Potion. La jeune fille pouvait même sentir leur regard étonné de la voir dans ce cours. Marion n'était pas du tout confiante pendant un cours de Potion, elle se voyait très mal identifier, devant toute la classe, différentes potions. Elle ne connaissait d'ailleurs pas la moitié des potions de ses anciens cours.

Le professeur Slughorn leur rappelait les méthodes d'identification lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Il s'arrêta dans son cours, surpris, et se retourna. Harry Potter et Ron Weasley entraient dans la salle de cours, décoiffés et tout dépareillés dans leurs uniformes.

« Ah… Laissa ridiculement échapper Slughorn comme s'il était faussement surpris. Mr. Potter… Je commençais à m'inquiéter… Vous êtes accompagné d'après ce que je vois ?

_Ron Weasley, se présenta le rouquin alors qu'il reculait vers l'entrée de la salle. Je ne compte pas rester, je suis un danger public en Potion et…

_Foutaise ! On vous fera progresser, lui assura Slughorn tandis que Harry retenait son ami de sortir. Les amis de Harry sont mes amis ! »

_*Ça s'annonce mal dans ce cas-là.* _Rumina Juliette qui voyait d'un mauvais œil que leur professeur de Potion puisse avoir de l'admiration pour_*Saint Potter*. _En revanche, Marion était plus que ravie de les voir avec elle pour le cours de Potion. Il n'y avait pas plus incompétents en Potion que Ron et Harry.

« Monsieur, Ron et moi nous n'avons pas de livre, s'excusa Harry.

_Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien ! Prenez tout ce qu'il vous faudra dans l'armoire qui est dans le coin là-bas ! »

Les deux Gryffondor hochèrent la tête avec une mine décomposée. Ils avaient sûrement cru pouvoir échapper à ce cours avec cette excuse seulement le professeur Slughorn ne semblait pas disposer à vouloir laisser l'Élu quitter son cours. Dans ses mains, Marion tenait elle-même un livre qui provenait de l'armoire. Elle avait pris soin de prendre celui qui était le moins abîmé et prévoyait d'envoyer une lettre à ses parents pour l'achat du livre.

« Qui donc pourrait me dire ce que sont ces différentes potions ? » Reprit Slughorn pour le reste de la classe.

Alors que Marion se terrait derrière les autres élèves et souhaitait devenir soudainement petite comme sa cousine Léa, une main se leva aussitôt. _*Merci Hermione !* _La remercia-t-elle en prenant soudainement conscience que si Hermione était dans sa classe elle n'aurait plus besoin de se cacher.

Juliette en revanche n'avait même pas eu le temps de se manifester que la Gryffondor avait levé la main. Il lui faudrait être plus rapide la prochaine fois mais Granger était une sacrée concurrente s'il était question de répondre rapidement.

Dans le fond de la classe, Juliette observa la petite chamaillerie entre Potter et Weasley. _*Tout ça pour un livre… pauvres gamins.* _Se disait-elle en même temps que Weasley l'emportait en récupérant le livre de meilleure qualité. Les deux Gryffondor rejoignaient le reste du groupe quand Granger arrivait à la dernière potion.

« C'est de l'Amortentia, le plus puissant filtre d'amour au monde, expliqua Granger. Chaque personne peut sentir une odeur différente selon ce qui l'attire. Moi… je sens une odeur de menthe fraîche, d'herbe coupé, de dentifrice, et de parchemin neuf… »

Alors qu'elle énumérait toutes les odeurs qui venaient la chambouler, les autres filles s'approchèrent soudainement intéressées par le cours. _*Ridicule.* _Songeait Juliette alors qu'elle ne s'apercevait même pas qu'elle aussi s'approchait petit à petit. Une odeur de confiture aux quatre fruits l'envahie au départ, avec une arrière odeur de feuilles sèches tombées à l'automne, puis le shampoing pour cheveux et… Le professeur Slughorn posa le couvercle sur le chaudron avec un malin sourire.

« L'Amortentia ne crée pas exactement un sentiment d'amour, c'est bien sûr impossible mais elle peut provoquer une terrible attirance, une obsession pour la personne et c'est pourquoi ce serait peut-être la plus dangereuse potion qui se trouve dans cette pièce. »

Il lança un regard à tous ses élèves avec un petit sourire sous sa grosse moustache de morse. Lorsque Katie Bell lui demanda pour la petite fiole située près des chaudrons, le professeur Slughorn sembla s'activer de nouveau comme un robot.

« Cette étrange petite potion que vous voyez là s'appelle Félix Felicis ou plus communément appelée…

_Chance liquide ! » Répondit Granger.

_*Et merde, celle-là je ne savais pas par contre… Il faut absolument l'avoir à l'œil sinon elle va me prendre ma place de favorite en Potion !*_

« Une goutte de cette potion et tout ce que vous entreprendrez sera couronné de succès ! »

Une main se posa sur son épaule pour l'écarter. Drago venait soudain de prendre vie et sortait de sa rêverie. Il écarta la cousine sur le côté alors qu'il regardait la petite fiole avec obsession. Juliette devina immédiatement qu'il avait terriblement besoin d'elle. _*Qu'est-ce qu'il nous cache ?* _Se demandait-elle. Il continua malgré lui à la pousser toujours sur le côté jusqu'à ce qu'elle faille trébucher sur Blaise.

« Une telle potion est énormément difficile à préparer et quand elle a mal faite, elle s'avère véritablement désastreuse. Et c'est pourquoi, je vais offrir cette fiole de Chance Liquide à celui ou à celle qui parviendra pendant l'heure qui nous reste à préparer un Filtre de Mort Vivant. »

Juliette s'empressa d'ouvrir son livre au sommaire pour chercher la recette de la potion demandée. Ils se tenaient tous prêts, attendant le signal de départ donné par le professeur Slughorn. Ce dernier tarda avant de le donner sûrement pour juger de la motivation de ses élèves. Lorsqu'enfin il le donna, ils se ruèrent tous vers les chaudrons qu'ils mirent à chauffer.

Près d'elle, Juliette observait Drago se presser pour démarrer sa potion. Elle allait chercher les ingrédients quand il était déjà en train de les couper. En revenant, elle ne le lâcha pas des yeux. La jeune fille voulait absolument savoir pourquoi Drago tenait tant à cette Chance Liquide.

« J'aurais cette potion, lâcha-t-elle pour le faire réagir.

_Ah ça pas question ! Rétorqua-t-il sans même lever le nez de son ouvrage. Tu n'en as pas besoin alors que moi si, justement !

_Pourquoi tu en aurais plus besoin que moi ?

_Qu'est-ce que tu en ferais de toute façon ? Je dois l'avoir, c'est important. Toi… Pfuit, la seule chose à laquelle elle te sera utile c'est pour obtenir une place dans l'équipe de quidditch, c'est ça ? Ou à te faire encore plus belle devant ton miroir ?

_Tu ne sais même pas ce que je pourrais en faire. Je pourrais vouloir l'utiliser pour tout autre chose, quelque chose que je voudrais garder secret… »

Il risqua un regard dans sa direction avant de retourner à ses fèves. Agacée de ne toujours rien savoir, Juliette se décida à chercher encore plus loin. Elle pourrait continuer à faire des suggestions mais elle craignait de ne jamais en finir. La meilleure façon était de le pousser à bout. Par chance, Drago était déjà d'un naturel sensible à la provocation mais encore plus cette année-ci.

« Dis-moi pourquoi tu la veux absolument et je te laisse cette potion, lui promit-elle en versant ses fèves coupées dans le chaudron.

_C'est ça… Ricana-t-il. Crois-moi, ça ne t'intéresse pas du tout. S'il te plaît Ju, laisse-la-moi !

_Pourquoi je devrais te la laisser ?

_Aller ! T'es chiante là ! Elle ne te servira à rien alors que moi… si !

_Je fais exprès de rater ma potion si en échange tu me dis pourquoi tu la veux, quémanda-t-elle les yeux rivés sur sa recette.

_Non, je ne te le dirais pas ! Refusa-t-il en renversant par mégarde un récipient avec son coude. Et merde ! Tu m'énerves… Grinça-t-il.

_Très bien, dans ce cas je ferais tout pour réussir cette potion et tu sais que je l'aurais !

_S'il te plaît Ju, j'en ai besoin ! S'énerva-t-il avec des yeux glacials.

_Alors dis-moi pourquoi ça à l'air si important pour toi ? Pourquoi tu la veux absolument ? »

Il soupira, le teint rouge de colère. Près de ses joues, elle put remarquer qu'il serrait étroitement les dents comme s'il se retenait de se jeter sur elle. La cousine décida de l'ignorer et avec un grand sourire narquois continua sa potion.

« T'en ai déjà là ? S'affola-t-il.

_On est en sixième année, il faut mettre la seconde ! Et puis, c'est tout de même de LA Chance Liquide, hein ? » S'expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

La cousine continuait sa potion alors que Drago s'énervait de plus en plus. _*Il va craquer.* _Se disait-elle en souriant. Elle avait bien tord car jamais Drago n'aurait révélé la raison pour laquelle il avait tant besoin de Félix Felicis. Une pousse d'herbe atterrit dans le chaudron de la jeune fille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'affola-t-elle.

_Si je ne peux pas te persuader de me laisser cette Chance Liquide, je peux te faire rater ta potion.

_Arrête, mon chaudron… mon chaudron ! »

La potion commençait à bouillir ce qui n'était pas du tout bon signe. Horrifiée, elle attrapa sa cuillère en bois et laissa celle en fer sur le côté. Elle touilla dans le chaudron jusqu'à en ressortir la pousse d'herbe. Soulagée et à la fois irritée, elle posa la pousse d'herbe dans un coin de sa table de travail.

« Regarde ma cuillère ! S'écria-t-elle en tendant sa cuillère en bois qui avait fondu.

_Ma pauvre… Tu vas devoir aller en chercher une autre, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire.

_Tu l'as cherché, tiens ta pousse d'herbe !

_Ju, non ! Mais Juliette, tu n'imagines ce que tu viens de faire… Oh non, Juliette ! »

Elle était déjà partie cherchée une nouvelle cuillère en bois dans la réserve de la salle de cours. Le professeur Slughorn lui lança un regard interloqué par tous les chuchotements entre elle et le jeune Malefoy. La cousine ne désira pas s'expliquer et lança simplement un sourire au professeur avant de retourner vers son chaudron, une nouvelle cuillère en bois à la main.

Elle arriva au même moment où Drago en ressortait la pousse d'herbe qui avait fait bouillir sa potion. Rouge de fureur comme aux couleurs des Gryffondor, il lui lança un regard plus qu'exaspéré. Il lança une nouvelle fois la pousse d'herbe en direction du chaudron de la cousine qui para le lancé avec sa nouvelle cuillère en bois.

Marion travaillait dur à sa potion et se demandait pourquoi sa potion avait pris une couleur bleu cyan alors qu'elle aurait dû être transparente avec un léger reflet rouge. Soudain, une pousse d'herbe arrivait droit dans son chaudron. Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir sa potion bouillir qu'elle se mit à flamber jusqu'à faire exploser le chaudron. Elle se retourna furibonde vers Drago et sa cousine qui avaient observé la scène avec des mines faussement innocentes.

« Et bien… quel travail ! Commenta Slughorn en arrivant vers la jeune fille. Votre nom, miss ?

_Marion Clerwood, professeur, fit-elle en baissant la tête.

_Ah oui… Le professeur Rogue m'avait parlé de vous… » Rumina-t-il en s'éloignant soudainement.

Drago et Juliette échangèrent un regard consterné avant de retourner à leur potion respective. Cette explosion soudaine avait le mérite d'avoir cessé leurs chamailleries. Juliette tentait de rattraper le coup de la pousse d'herbe en baissant le feu pour diminuer la température avant de reprendre la recette là où elle l'avait abandonné.

« Harry, Harry ! S'exclama Slughorn. Cette potion est parfaite ! »

_*QUOIIII ?* _Rugit intérieurement Juliette. La cousine se retourna immédiatement. Drago observa avec impuissance à la scène qui suivit. Le professeur donna la petite fiole de Félix Felicis à Potter qui souriait à pleine dent.

« C'est impossible… Murmura Juliette pour elle-même. Pas lui… c'est une catastrophe en Potion… Non… Pas Potter… »

A la fin du cours, Drago quitta la salle de classe avec ses affaires non sans oublier un regard glacial pour la cousine qui sentit toute la colère qu'il avait envers elle.

* * *

><p>Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Léa venait de détruire son premier pion sur le plateau d'échiquier. Elle sauta immédiatement de joie en se levant sur sa chaise et dansant dessus, les bras en l'air comme signe de victoire.<p>

« J'ai eu ton pion ! J'ai eu ton pion ! Scandait-elle.

_Et je vais avoir ta Reine, répondit naturellement Seamus nullement impressionné.

_Non, tu ne peux pas ! »

Pourtant, sous ses yeux sa Reine fut détruite ce qui signa la fin du jeu. Léa regarda les débris du seul pion qu'elle avait réussi à détruire durant toute la partie. Seamus ramassait toutes les pièces brisées avec un immense sourire vainqueur.

« On fait la revanche ! Exigea la jeune fille.

_Oh non, j'en ai marre. Ça fait trois fois qu'on fait une revanche, en plus t'es nulle aux échecs alors ce n'est même pas passionnant.

_Je me suis quand même améliorée, précisa-t-elle en lui montrant les débris de son pion.

_Oui, je suis très impressionnée mais si ça ne te gène pas je préfèrerais jouer contre Ron, d'accord ? »

Léa se résigna donc à laisser sa place à Ron qui plaça le plateau de jeu. La cousine retourna vers Ginny qui rédigeait le brouillon de son paragraphe argumenté en Histoire de la Magie. Léa tomba lourdement sur une chaise en face de la rouquine qui ne leva pas les yeux de son brouillon.

« Ensuite je parle de ça… oui, ça c'est bien… Marmonna-t-elle en entourant des mots sur son brouillon. Et je fais une transition vers le nouveau… comme ça… Non, je mets ça plutôt…

_Tu n'es pas avec Dean, ce soir ? Demanda Léa.

_On s'est disputé hier, répondit Ginny d'une voix froide.

_Encore ! S'étonna la cousine. A ce compte-là, il faudrait se poser des questions sur votre couple, tu ne crois pas ?

_Demande à Ron… »

Au ton de son amie, Léa devina que le grand frère s'était une nouvelle fois mêlé de la vie sentimentale de sa petite sœur. La dernière fois, Ron avait fait une remarque à Ginny sur Dean. Ceci avait signé le début d'une dispute entre Ginny et Dean, ainsi de suite…

« Tu devrais parler avec Ron et lui dire que ça ne le regarde pas…

_Mais il ne veut pas savoir ! A croire qu'il souhaite que je finisse vieille fille… S'énerva Ginny. S'il te plaît, change de sujet !

_D'accord, t'as terminé ton paragraphe argumenté ?

_Si c'est pour que tu puisses le recopier, non ! Et je t'ai déjà dit de le commencer déjà la semaine dernière ! Tu n'as même pas fais tes recherches !

_Mais parce que ça me barbe tout ça sur les gobelins et compagnie… Deux semaines qu'on est ici et on a déjà un paragraphe à rédiger.

_Pauvre Léa, le travail va te tuer un jour ! La plaignit faussement Ginny. Je te conseillerais de travailler cette année pour tes Buses.

_Je sais mais je n'ai pas envie de m'y mettre maintenant, il faut le temps que je sorte de vacances.

_Ça risque de prendre du temps, non ? »

Léa hocha la tête en baillant discrètement. Elle décida de poser des questions à Ginny sur l'AD et s'il y aurait des nouveaux entraînements. La jeune fille était en train de lui répondre lorsqu'Hermione s'écria :

« Donne-moi ce livre ! Je veux savoir à qui il appartenait ! »

Harry protesta, un manuel avancé de potion en mains. Ginny lança un timide regard au jeune homme avant de s'apercevoir que Léa l'observait avec malice. Pendant ce temps, Harry et Hermione tournaient autour de la salle commune, elle cherchant à prendre le livre, lui voulant à tout prix le garder dans les mains. Ginny finit par mettre un terme à tout cela en attrapant délicatement le manuel qu'Harry tenait.

Elle s'empressa de s'éloigner de lui alors qu'il cherchait à le récupérer. Ginny l'ouvrit immédiatement à la première de couverture et lut l'entête qui annonçait habituellement le nom et le prénom de l'élève à qui appartenait ce livre.

« C'est qui le Prince de Sang Mêlé ? Lança-t-elle dans la salle commune qui écoutait. Ce livre appartient au Prince de Sang Mêlé. » Lut-elle ensuite.

Harry jeta un regard à Hermione qui semblait mal comprendre. Pour sûr qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à s'en retirer vers la bibliothèque pour avoir des renseignements. Ginny finit par rendre le livre au jeune homme qui la remercia bien malgré lui par respect. _*Mais c'est vrai… c'est qui le Prince de Sang Mêlé ?* _S'interrogea Léa en dévisageant Harry et Hermione à tour de rôle.


	78. Weasley est notre roi

**En réponse à la review de Manon :** Merci encore une fois pour toutes reviews qui sont toujours un plaisir ! :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 76 : Weasley est notre roi<span>**

Louise participait aux sélections de quidditch à Gryffondor. Au départ, ils avaient été impressionnés par le nombre de participants avant de s'apercevoir qu'une grande majorité n'était que des Poufsouffle et des Serdaigle souhaitant voir de plus près l'Élu. Autour d'elle, un grand brouhaha ne lui permettait pas d'écouter les recommandations que le capitaine Harry donnait aux potentiels nouveaux joueurs. Juste devant elle, Ron Weasley se tenait tellement droit par l'angoisse qu'il aurait très bien pu être confondu avec une statue de glace.

La fine pluie qui tombait comme un voile n'était pas un temps particulièrement agréable pour jouer au quidditch. Dans les gradins, nombreux étaient venus pour encourager leurs amis mais d'autres étaient simplement venus pour voir l'Élu. Le plus étrange était l'absence des Serpentard dans les gradins. Depuis que Drago Malefoy s'était effacé, le reste du groupe les laissait tranquille.

« BOUCLEZ-LA ! » Hurla soudainement Ginny.

L'ensemble des potentiels nouveaux joueurs arrêta immédiatement leur vacarme, et pour la première fois ils purent entendre Harry s'exprimer sans être obligé d'hurler. Louise tenait fortement son balai contre elle comme moyen de détente. Elle venait tout juste de comprendre ce que voulait dire perdre sa place dans l'équipe. Lorsque la cousine observait les gros costauds qui se présentaient pour être poursuiveur, le seul fait de voir leurs biceps se contracter la faisait douter. _*Moi, je suis rapide et j'ai plus d'expérience qu'eux.* _Essayait-elle de se convaincre.

Louise monta sur son balai et s'envola pour prendre sa place parmi l'une des équipes pour les sélections. Par bonheur, elle était avec Katie Bell avec qui elle avait déjà passé deux années dans l'équipe. Ron était leur gardien et Louise pria pour lui. Il méritait sa place dans l'équipe, elle le savait puisqu'elle faisait confiance à leur capitaine et à ce qu'elle avait pu voir d'elle-même pendant certains matchs et entraînements. Ron était capable de faire beaucoup plus que ce qu'il ne montrait. Face à leur équipe, Cormac McLaggen était la parfaite caricature du sportif sans aucune intelligence. _*Un petit péteux parmi tant d'autres qui essaie de se démarqueur comme tous les autres.* _Il souriait fièrement sur son balai près des buts qu'il devait garder et adressait des coups d'œil à Hermione. Celle-ci était assise dans les gradins et ne faisait que de lancer des grands signes à Ron pour l'encourager.

« ALLER LOULOU ! »

_*Oh non… pas elle.* _Léa était debout sur les bancs des gradins et faisait des grands signes à sa cousine. Lorsqu'elle se mit à encourager Ginny, celle-ci lui adressa un faible sourire crispé. Tous les autres observaient cette fille dévergondée qui se montrait une fois de plus en spectacle. Louise préféra accorder plus d'attention à Owen qui s'était volontairement assis à l'opposé de Léa. _*Il avait déjà deviné de lui-même qu'elle allait encore se faire remarquer.* _

Le Souafle fut lancé et ce fut Ginny qui l'attrapa en premier avec une rapidité dont nul ne pourrait rivaliser. La rouge envoyait le Souafle à Dean Thomas de son équipe quand Katie intercepta la passe et l'envoya immédiatement à Louise qui l'attrapa et esquiva de justesse un costaud de l'équipe adverse. La cousine jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle pour vérifier que personne de dangereux n'arrivait et continua à pousser son balai à une vitesse maximum en parcourant le terrain du regard. Quand enfin, elle vit le troisième poursuiveur de leur équipe, elle envoya le Souafle dans sa direction. Mais le Souafle tomba dans le vide alors que le poursuiveur ralentissait. Il regarda la balle tomber sous lui sans avoir à l'idée qu'il devait continuer à se battre pour l'avoir.

« Tu me l'as envoyé en avant ! » Cria-t-il sur un mauvais ton.

_*Alors là mon coco, tu ne vas pas me parler comme ça pendant tout le match sinon on ne va pas être amis tous les deux. Évidemment que je t'ai faite une passe en avant ! Le but du quidditch c'est d'être le plus rapide possible, alors oui je te fais une passe en avant pour ne pas que tu ralentisses et que tu puisses l'attraper au vol. Imbécile…* _

« T'aurais peut-être dû te rapprocher avant de la faire parce que t'étais trop loin, tu ne pouvais pas bien visé à cette distance…

_LE SOUAFLE ! » Hurla Louise en passant à toute vitesse près de lui.

La cousine se prit de plein fouet Ginny qui n'avait pas attendu longtemps pour plonger sur la balle. _*L'imbécile…* _S'enragea Louise. Katie arriva pour défendre sur Ginny et réussi à la tenir un moment avant que Ginny ne puisse se libérer d'elle. Cette dernière eut en revanche la mauvaise idée de faire la passe à un costaud de son équipe qui laissa tomber le Souafle devant lui. En passant pour rattraper la balle, Louise entendit combien cela exaspérait son amie.

Louise envoya la balle jusqu'à Katie qui la réceptionna avant de foncer vers les buts. _*Voilà, qu'il en prenne de la graine parce qu'elle n'a pas ralenti, elle !* _Songea Louise qui fonçait jusqu'à Katie. Elle dû ralentir car son coéquipier venait de lui faire une magnifique queue de poisson. La jeune fille accéléra dès qu'il se fut éloigné et ne mit que peu de temps avant de le doubler. _*Je rêve où il est en mode promenade sur son balai ?* _Pensa-t-elle quand elle le regarda voler à une vitesse modérée sur son balai tout en observant le paysage aux alentours.

Katie était sur le point de lâcher son Souafle pour Louise mais elle retint finalement son geste car Ginny arrivait. Katie décida de ralentir de placer le jeu puisque leur équipe n'était plus en nombre supérieur pour une contre-attaque. Elle envoya le Souafle vers le poursuiveur de leur équipe qui reçu la balle sur la tête comme il ne suivait pas le jeu mais qu'il observait le paysage.

« Hey, prévenez quand vous faites une passe ! Et puis c'est au niveau du torse une passe, pas sur la tête ! » S'énerva-t-il une nouvelle fois.

_*Bien sûr, on va avertir les poursuiveurs adversaires que c'est à toi qu'on va faire la passe.* _

Le match continua dans la même ambiance et les gardiens étaient plutôt doués. Louise était encore plus enragée à chaque action tout comme Katie qui semblait prête à pousser leur troisième poursuiveur de son balai. _*Si elle le fait, je veux lui prêter mains fortes.* _Pensa Louise alors qu'elle manquait son troisième tir contre McLaggen. Le rouge l'exaspérait de plus en plus car si elle ne l'appréciait pas du tout rien que lorsqu'elle le regardait, la jeune fille n'avait pas du tout envie qu'il se retrouve dans son équipe. Katie aussi avait raté son premier tir contre McLaggen et les deux jeunes filles se démenaient à deux pour marqueur un point.

Heureusement, leur gardien était aussi doué. Ron n'avait laissé passer aucun tir pour le moment et les deux gardiens étaient encore au même point. Évidemment, McLaggen avait beaucoup plus confiance en lui ce qui se ressentait aisément sur le terrain comparé à Ron et cela pourrait lui apporter le point de plus pour qu'Harry ne se décide sur son gardien. Mais d'un autre côté, Ron était un atout pour l'ambiance de l'équipe car nul ne voulait jouer avec une équipe où il y avait des tensions.

Katie arriva en contre-attaque et ignora totalement leur troisième poursuiveur qui s'animait sur son balai pour recevoir le Souafle. Il n'en était plus question après toutes les remarques qu'il leur avait faite durant le match. Elle lâcha la balle devant les buts avec un magnifique fouettement du poignet. Il n'y avait pas plus beau tir que celui-ci. McLaggen se trompa totalement de direction et fonça à gauche tandis que le Souafle rentrait dans le but de droite.

Katie revint avec le plus grand des sourires. Louise lui tendit sa main pour qu'elle puisse lui taper dedans. Comme leur attrapeur était automatiquement Harry puisqu'il était nommé capitaine de l'équipe, le match se déroulait sur une durée de dix minutes.

« Vous pourriez me faire la passe ! » S'énerva le jeune homme en revenant.

Il ne vit même pas le Souafle qu'il aurait pu intercepter comme il ne regardait pas le jeu. Ginny réception la passe que venait de lui faire Dean. _*Ce n'est pas vrai, quand on ne sait pas jouer on ne se présente pas !* _S'énervait Louise alors que Ginny avait le Souafle en main. Elle fonça à travers le terrain tandis que Louise et Katie décuplaient leurs efforts pour l'arrêter et venir au secours de Ron qui se crispait déjà de panique sur son balai._*Arrête-le, Ron !* _Pria Louise tandis que le Souafle quittait la main de Ginny pour s'élancer vers les buts. La balle tourna sur elle-même signe que c'était un beau tir. Elle tourna et décrivit une légère courbe comme dans tout tir qui touchait la perfection. Elle n'était pas si loin des buts lorsque sa trajectoire fut détournée. Le Souafle s'envola à plusieurs mètres et atterrit dans les mains du poursuiveur de leur équipe.

Ce dernier fonça vers les buts adverses, tout fier d'avoir une possession de balle mais Louise et Katie avaient déjà sauté au cou de Ron en hurlant de joie. Le match se termina lorsque les dix minutes se furent écoulées. Ils descendirent pour avoir les résultats des sélections.

« Les poursuiveurs sont Ginny, Katie, et Louise, félicitations très beau jeu.

_J'aurais mieux joué si elles m'avaient fait la passe ! » Lança le grincheux qui faisait partie de l'équipe de Louise.

Il s'éloigna à grands pas furieux ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose. L'air allait sûrement être plus respirable sans lui et l'exaspération qu'il influait à ses coéquipiers. Dans les yeux d'Harry, la cousine vit bien qu'il se retenait de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel devant eux.

« Bref, les batteurs sont Ritchie Coote et Jimmy Peakes, bravo à vous deux. Enfin, le gardien est Ron Weasley. »

Louis et Katie lui jetèrent une tape sur l'épaule comme encouragement puisqu'il en avait visiblement besoin. Les autres candidats quittèrent le terrain tandis qu'ils regardaient tous leur nouvelle équipe. Seul McLaggen était resté parmi les autres.

« Sa sœur a fait exprès de ne pas marquer ! Lança-t-il en désignant Ginny.

_Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! S'énerva Ginny. Au contraire, j'aurais bien aimé marquer contre mon frère.

_Ouais, ouais, t'as fait exprès pendant tout le match !

_Ça suffit, Cormac ! Le calma Harry. Ron a arrêté plus de tir que toi, c'est comme ça. Tu es gardien remplaçant, si tu veux. »

Cela ne parut pas le soulager puisqu'il laissa son balai tomber sur le terrain qu'il quitta.

* * *

><p>Marion se réveilla dans son lit. Elle venait de sortir d'un beau rêve où elle était encore en vacances et qu'elle n'avait rien à faire. Mais les vacances étaient bien loin car elle se trouvait dans les dortoirs qu'elle partageait avec d'horribles pestes qui ne lui adressaient jamais la parole. <em>*Est-ce que je vais vraiment croire tous ce que ces abrutis diront de moi ?* <em>Se demanda-t-elle comme elle en avait pris l'habitude chaque matin. Une méthode que lui avait donnée sa mère et qui lui permettait d'être plus forte intérieurement.

C'était à peine si elle se sentait vivre. Lorsqu'elle croisait le Baron Sanglant qui flottait dans les sous-sols en traînant ses chaînes derrière lui, la jeune fille se sentait aussi peu vivante que lui. Elle n'était plus dans l'équipe de Quidditch, elle ne faisait plus partie des groupes, et personne ne voulait lui parler.

La plupart du temps, elle était à la bibliothèque où elle lisait pratiquement toute la journée. C'était plus facile d'être au calme, plongée dans un livre que de devoir affronter les regards accusateurs des autres. Comble du comble, elle n'était pas invitée à la soirée d'Halloween que donnait sa cousine Juliette. Elle passerait donc sa soirée dans les dortoirs à lire et à écrire dans son journal, les seules choses qu'elle savait manifestement faire. Quand elle ne faisait pas ceci, elle se concentrait sur ses devoirs et apprenait ses leçons. C'était un rythme de vie insupportable, elle n'arrivait même pas à trouver le sommeil tellement elle s'ennuyait.

Il lui prenait souvent l'envie de pleurer mais elle faisait bien attention à ce que personne ne la voit. Elle ne voulait absolument qu'ils croient qu'elle était abattue à cause d'eux. Mimi Geignarde était d'ailleurs très compréhensive quand il s'agissait de solitude et le plus souvent Marion la rejoignait dans ses toilettes où elle était sûre de ne jamais croiser personne.

Heureusement qu'il y avait Pierre de temps en temps pour qu'elle puisse parler avec quelqu'un dans la salle commune. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup mais le simple fait d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui elle pouvait échanger deux mots lui permettaient de ne peut-être pas tomber dans la folie. Morag aussi était là ainsi qu'Alexian mais elle ne voulait être encombrante. Ils avaient tous les deux leur bande d'amis et la jeune fille avait du mal à trouver la volonté de s'y incruster. Non pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas leurs amis, au contraire ! C'était juste une question de devoir se rajouter dans un groupe déjà créé depuis six ans.

Léa et Louise étaient aussi assez souvent avec elle quand elles le pouvaient. Comme elles n'étaient qu'en cinquième année, il était normal qu'elles eussent plus de cours que la jeune fille et c'était toujours le même problème, Marion ne voulait pas être trop encombrante.

La jeune fille sortait de la salle de bain après s'être attachée les cheveux. Comme d'habitude, elle se levait après les autres filles et sortaient après elles pour ne pas avoir à les croiser dans le dortoir. Marion enfilait ses chaussures puis passait sa cravate autour de son cou lorsque Nono se racla la gorge au fond de la pièce. Rageusement, Marion resserra sa cravate et s'activa pour sortir du dortoir.

« Hey ! L'interpella Nono d'une voix si faible qu'elle en aurait été inaudible s'il y avait eu le moindre bruit.

_Ne me parle même pas ! L'arrêta Marion en se retournant vivement. N'essaie même pas d'échanger le moindre mot avec moi, pas après deux mois d'ignorance si on oublie les deux mois de vacances et les deux mois de l'année dernière aussi. »

La cousine ramassa son sac et fourra ses livres à l'intérieur quand Nono s'avança vers elle, la tête basse n'osant pas croiser son regard.

« Je suis désolée… Murmura-t-elle. Il fallait que… mets-toi à ma place et…

_Non ! Si j'avais été à ta place je serais restée avec toi, je ne t'aurais pas ignoré !

_Tu ne peux pas savoir, tu… tu n'étais pas à ma place. Ils étaient tous là, il fallait que je me décide et tu ne peux pas imaginer puisque tu n'étais pas là…

_Si j'ai rejoins l'AD, tu crois vraiment que je n'aurais pas été capable, à ta place, de rester avec ce que je considérais ma meilleure amie ? Je te le rappelle juste qu'on était meilleure amie, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié parce que ça fait quand même six mois qu'on ne s'est pas parlé alors je te rappelle.

_D'accord, t'as eu du courage et je n'en ai pas eu mais maintenant je sais que j'ai fait une erreur et j'essaie de me faire pardonner.

_Non, tu ne peux pas Nono. Tu ne peux pas te faire pardonner, pas après six mois. Tu n'es même pas venue me voir quand Margaret est morte ! T'as rien fait pendant six mois. Et là, juste parce que tu te rends compte que tu te fais chier avec les autres, t'as envie d'être mon amie à nouveau.

_Je suis désolée, vraiment ! J'aurais dû venir, j'aurais dû aller te voir pour parler mais je n'avais pas envie d'être dans ta position. Je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne peux pas ignorer ce qu'on dit sur moi.

_Parce que tu crois que j'y arrive, moi ? C'est juste que je n'ai pas le choix alors je suis bien obligée de m'adapter. Evidemment, maintenant tu sens que tu pourrais arriver à les ignorer, c'est ça ?

_Oui, si je suis avec toi parce que… parce que ce n'est pas pareil avec elles, on n'a pas du tout les mêmes délires, les mêmes sujets de conversation… Et puis, avec ta cousine ça ne passe pas et ça ne passera jamais.

_Et ben… je suis désolée pour toi parce que tu vas devoir t'adapter à ça. Je te souhaite bonne chance pour supporter Son Altesse Juliette. »

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle. _*Voilà qui est fait !* _Pensa-t-elle avec un sourire. La cousine descendit les marches du dortoir. La salle commune était vide hormis Drago qui se penchait sur un livre de sortilèges. Il sursauta quand elle arriva et referma immédiatement son livre. Marion ne lui jeta même pas un regard et chercha pas à comprendre pourquoi il prenait cette précaution. Drago avait ses problèmes et elle avait les siens. Pourquoi l'aider alors qu'il ne l'avait pas fait ? D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais aidé personne et il était donc logique de le voir essayer de s'en sortir tout seul.

La maison Serpentard était impitoyable. Ou bien vous faisiez comme tout le monde et vous vous comportiez comme tous ceux qui vous entouraient, ou bien vous vous débrouilliez tout seul.

* * *

><p>Léa retrouva Élise devant l'infirmerie. Les deux sœurs échangèrent un regard inquiet. Elles avaient été convoquées pour rendre visite à leur petite sœur. <em>*Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma Paupau ? Qui lui a fait du mal ?* <em>Léa paniquait au plus profond d'elle-même. Devant Élise, elle essayait de ne pas le laisser transparaître puisqu'elle était la grande sœur, c'était à elle de la rassurer. Mais ce fut Élise qui lui prit la main pour la calmer. Les yeux écarquillés et le souffle saccadé de Léa lui en disait long sur son inquiétude.

Elles entrèrent dans la vaste pièce bien éclairée et qui sentait bon le chlore. Des lits étaient alignés le long des murs avec parfois des rideaux pour cacher un élève qui devait être dans un sale état. Mrs. Pomfresh terminait un bandage à Seamus Finnigan. Le jeune homme lança un sourire à la cousine et voulut lui faire un signe de la main. L'infirmière grogna comme son bandage tombait. Il fallut attendre encore quelques minutes aux deux jeunes filles avant que Mrs. Pomfresh ne soit disponible.

« Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ? Chuchota Léa à Seamus qui quittait l'infirmerie.

_Une de mes explosions à mal tournée. »

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel. Évidemment ! Ce n'était même pas surprenant de savoir qu'il s'était blessé avec ses explosions qu'il adorait tellement. L'ensemble des Gryffondor l'avait pourtant prévenu sur le danger de ces explosions.

L'infirmière conduisit les deux sœurs jusqu'au lit d'une petite fille fluette à la chevelure blonde qui lui tombait raide sur ses épaules. Elle adressa un sourire à ses deux sœurs comme elle savait si bien amadouer les plus grands. Pourtant, juste au-dessus de sa paupière une marque violette foncé lui cachait un peu son œil bleu. L'infirmière leur expliqua que Pauline n'avait pas rien de grave juste l'os de son majeur qu'elle avait dû ressouder.

« Ressouder ? Répéta Léa à qui la panique reprenait.

_Très légèrement, lui assura Pomfresh devant l'inquiétude de la grande sœur. Elle n'avait vraiment rien, je vous rassure. En revanche, vous devriez lui dire que frapper ses camarades n'est pas quelque chose que l'on accepte à Poudlard. Le professeur Rogue a déjà envoyé une lettre à votre mère.

_Et… son œil ? C'est normal ? » Demanda Élise qui fixait sa petite sœur.

Un grognement douloureux venant du lit voisin se fit entendre dans l'infirmerie. Mrs. Pomfresh laissa soin à Pauline d'expliquer à ses sœurs ce qu'il s'était passé. Élise s'assit à côté de Pauline sur le lit quand Léa tirait une chaise.

« Alors ? Demanda Léa en s'asseyant les sourcils froncés. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? »

Pauline leur adressa un immense sourire angélique qui ne séduisit en rien ses grandes sœurs. Ces dernières la regardaient toujours aussi durement. Pauline pouvait bien amadouer les autres mais pas ses sœurs.

« Il y a une grosse brute de Gryffondor qui m'a dit que j'étais nulle parce que j'étais à Serpentard. Il m'a dit que je faisais honte à ma famille comme vous êtes toutes les deux à Gryffondor. Il m'a poussé contre le mur alors je me suis défendue, heureusement !

_Pauline… Soupira Léa. Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ?

_J'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit… ça n'a pas marché, raconta Pauline avec une moue contrarié. Je crois qu'il n'a pas aimé ta méthode d'ailleurs…

_Et c'était quoi « la superbe méthode de Léa » ? Demanda Élise qui lançait un regard accusateur à sa grande sœur.

_D'essayer la diplomatie avant la violence, répéta Pauline. Donc je lui ai dit très, très, très gentiment : « Excusez-moi mon cher compatriote Poudlarien, je préférais que nous réglions nos différents calmement. La violence ne réglera rien alors discutons de ce qui ne passe pas entre nous et je pense ensuite qu'il serait mieux pour nous de nous ignorer puisque visiblement nous ne somme pas faits pour nous entendre. » Voilà ce que j'ai dit mais il n'a pas vraiment apprécié… Dit-elle en désignant son œil violet foncé.

_Et j'aurais fait la même chose que lui, fit remarquer Élise. A sa place j'aurais pensé que tu te foutais de ma gueule si tu veux que je te dise. Alors oui, je t'aurais envoyé un joli coup.

_Il ne t'a pas raté, remarqua Léa. Mais t'as fait quoi après ?

_Bah j'ai répliqué ! Je n'allais pas laisser faire comme ça ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il fait de la gonflette que je vais le laisser me frapper. Je lui ai envoyé un joli coup dans le milieu et il s'est étalé par terre en gémissant. Parce que la gonflette ça ne marche pas sur les couilles. »

Elle éclata de rire puis se reprit en croisant le regard d'Élise. Un nouveau grognement se fit entendre du lit voisin. Pauline repartit de plus belle.

« C'est lui à côté, expliqua-t-elle en désignant le lit voisin. Il n'arrive pas à s'en remettre du coup que je lui ai mis. En plus, j'avais bien visé. Il était tout de suite par terre et il a même pleuré !

_Tape-là, Paupau ! C'est trop génial, t'es trop forte…

_Léa ! L'arrêta Élise qui restait sceptique. Tu n'es pas obligée de l'encourager, elle n'aura aucun amis si elle frappe tout le monde. Il faudrait qu'elle se calme si elle ne veut pas finir comme toi.

_Et c'est toi qui dis ça ! Railla Léa. Tu veux que je te raconte la meilleure, Pauline ? Et bien l'année dernière, Élise s'est retrouvée à l'infirmerie parce qu'elle s'était battue avec quelqu'un de sa maison ! A côté d'elle, Charlotte était morte de rire jusqu'à ce que Rusard arrive. La fille avec qui elle s'était battue, avait un énorme bleu dans le dos. Maman avait été obligée de venir pour s'excuser auprès des parents de la fille.

_C'était une petite histoire, il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de bruit là-dessus. T'étais même à l'AD, toi, alors tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé... Et puis, on ne pourra pas faire pire que toi. »

Mrs. Pomfresh revint vers les trois sœurs et observa la plus jeune en soupirant. Elle décida finalement de la laisser sortir à condition que Pauline vienne chaque soir pour appliquer un baume sur son œil.

« Avec vous trois, on en aura vu de toutes les couleurs… » Marmonna-t-elle en s'éloignant.

_*Ça va, on n'est pas non plus des terribles… Même la vieille McGo a mis sur mon bulletin que j'étais une jeune fille très agréable ! Si ce n'est pas la classe ça, parce que c'est quand même la vieille McGo !* _

* * *

><p>Juliette souriait. La fête d'Halloween était une réussite totale. Autour d'elle, la jeune fille ne voyait que des sourires, n'entendait que des rires ou le « Boum, boum » de la musique qui résonnait dans la salle commune. Crabbe et Goyle avaient la tâche de s'occuper de la buvette. Pour permettre aux plus jeunes de pouvoir assister à la soirée d'Halloween dans leur salle commune, Juliette avait confié aux deux verts de ne pas laisser boire tous ceux qui étaient entre la première et la troisième année.<p>

Il manquait juste un détail à sa fête. Certes tout le monde s'amusait, tout le monde dansait ou discutait sur des chaises dans un coin mais il manquait quelqu'un d'important. Drago était une nouvelle fois absent. La cousine scrutait l'ensemble de la salle commune à la recherche d'un blond platine mais aucun signe du jeune homme.

« Tu sais où est Drago ? Demanda-t-elle à Blaise qui était en plein fou rire avec Claude.

_Sûrement dans les dortoirs, ils ne les quittent plus ! Enfin, c'est là où je l'ai vu la dernière fois. Il devait faire un truc avant de descendre, je ne sais pas quoi… Bah, il m'a encore baratiné une pauvre excuse… Encore… »

Après ces informations, il la planta sans même s'excuser pour retourner à son fou rire avec Claude. Rouge de colère, Juliette traversa à grands pas la salle commune. Cette fois, Drago avait dépassé les limites ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de s'isoler comme ça ? Il ne venait même pas à sa soirée ! Le jeune homme avait intérêt à avoir une excuse.

« Ju ! Tu viens danser avec nous ? L'appela Inézia.

_Je vais régler quelque chose et j'arrive. » Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire.

L'astuce pour ne rien laisser paraître c'était bien le sourire. Si vous ne vouliez surtout pas être accompagné, il fallait sourire. Le message passait immédiatement car la personne comprenait que vous n'aviez pas besoin d'elle.

Juliette monta donc les marches du dortoir des garçons et s'avança jusqu'à celui des sixièmes années. L'intérieur était étonnement bien rangé si on ne regardait pas sous les lits. Mais l'essentiel était plié dans les valises où étendu sur le baldaquin. Il n'y avait qu'un lit où des dizaines de livres étaient éparpillés dessous et dessus, par terre et à côté. Des chemises étaient mises en vrac sur la valise et laissaient comprendre que le propriétaire avait cherché fructueusement quelque chose.

Drago sortit de la salle de bain à grands pas fermant le col d'une chemise qui visiblement ne lui irait plus l'an prochain.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, toi ? »

_*C'est fou comment je suis passée du surnom affectif « Ju » au simple « Toi », c'est vraiment dingue ça !* _Juliette désigna les livres éparpillés un peu partout qui appartenaient visiblement au jeune homme.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Rétorqua-t-elle. Je suis venue pour te dire qu'on t'attend en bas.

_Oui, oui… je me dépêche… Marmonna-t-il en retournant dans la salle de bain.

_Tu aimes laisser traîner les vieilleries de ta mère ? Ou de ta grand-mère visiblement… » Remarqua Juliette qui observait un collier hideux.

Il était énorme, beaucoup trop voyant pour se laisser porter. Si Drago espérait l'offrir à l'élu de son cœur, la cousine imaginait déjà la réaction de cette dernière. Elle tendit un bras pour le ramasser quand le pied du jeune homme envoya le collier sous le lit de ce dernier.

« Tu peux sortir, s'il te plaît ? » Sembla-t-il s'impatienter.

Il ramassa les livres qui traînaient ça et là autour de son lit et les rangea dans sa valise. Il fourra les autres chemises avec et dû forcer pour parvenir à fermer sa valise. Juliette observait le jeune blondinet faire des allés et retours entre le dortoir et la salle de bain comme si sa présence affectait son comportement. La cousine remarqua qu'il n'était pas coiffé et que le dos de sa chemise était froissé. _*Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive donc ?* _Se demandait-elle.

« Je t'ai dit de sortir ! Cria-t-il depuis la salle de bain.

_D'accord, d'accord ! Je sors ! Laisse-moi juste te dire que tu as de sérieux problèmes et quand tant que meilleure amie, oui tu te souviens que « toi » est aussi ta meilleure amie ? Eh bien, il est de mon devoir de te dire que tu devrais consulter un spécialiste pour tes problèmes ou en parler parce que tu n'obtiendras aucune aide en t'isolant comme tu fais !

_Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! Tu ne peux pas essayer de le comprendre juste une seconde ! Et même si j'en avais besoin, je devrais aller voir qui pour les résoudre à ton avis ?

_Si tu me disais quels genres de problèmes, je pourrais mieux t'aider parce que sinon…

_Je ne peux pas te le dire ! S'énerva-t-il en sortant de la salle de bain avec ses cheveux plus ou moins bien coiffés.

_Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas savoir ? Je saurais tenir ma langue, tu peux me croire ! Et je pourrais sûrement te donner des conseils, non ? »

Drago était assis sur son lit et enfilait une paire de chaussures noires. Il releva la tête et laissa échapper un sourire sceptique. De toute évidence, il ne prenait pas au sérieux ce que lui promettait la cousine.

« Ju, n'essaie même pas de faire celle qui sait ce que ça fait d'avoir des problèmes, lui lança-t-il cyniquement. Je parle de _vrais_ problèmes, bien sûr !

_J'ai déjà eu des problèmes moi aussi, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

_Je crois que le seul vrai problème que tu n'as jamais eu c'est tes relations avec ta cousine. Même à moi elle me fait pitié, si tu veux que je te dise. Avant de vouloir te mêler de mes affaires règles les tiennes, d'accord ? »

Il lui adressa une tape sur l'épaule non en signe de compassion mais pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait bien raison. Le message était clair, il voulait qu'elle le laisse seul. _*Très bien, s'il veut s'isoler qu'il s'isole !* _

* * *

><p>« GRYFFONDOR ! GRYFFONDOR ! GRYFFONDOR ! »<p>

Léa hurlait dans les tribunes de sa maison et sautillait sur place, les bras en l'air pour encourager son équipe. Les joueurs de Gryffondor montaient justement sur leur balai avant de s'envoler pour parcourir le terrain.

Parmi les sept joueurs, Louise volait sur son balai en parcourant les gradins du regard. Il y avait Owen qui lui fit un léger signe de la main avec un sourire et Léa qui sautillait en criant. Marion se dandinait au milieu des Serpentard mal à l'aise, et Juliette cherchait du regard les joueurs de son équipe. Il y avait aussi deux petites filles qui sautillaient ensembles à l'écart des gradins. Marie et Pauline s'étaient retrouvées pour encourager leurs deux maisons. Elles s'étaient installées dans les escaliers et les deux couleurs de leurs uniformes ne semblaient pas les déranger.

« LOULOU ! LOULOU ! LOULOU ! » Criaient-elles en sautillant.

Elles brandissaient chacune l'écharpe de leur équipe en riant. En revanche, les gradins des Gryffondor et ceux de Serpentard se toisaient méchamment et ne semblaient pas apprécier cette alliance entre les deux cousines.

Louise arriva jusqu'au centre du terrain et se plaça là où Harry lui avait recommandé. Il espérait que Ginny prenne le Souafle en premier comme elle était la plus rapide des trois poursuiveuses. Katie restait en défense au cas où cela ne fonctionnerait pas car c'était celle qui avait le meilleur maniement du balai pour faire pression sur le porter de balle. Quant à Louise, son devoir était de ne pas manqué son éventuel tir puisqu'elle avait les meilleures réussites. Mais le gardien des Serpentard, Claude, était connu pour ne laisser passer aucune balle. Il avait exactement la carrure pour le poste de gardien : grand, fin, et possédait une agilité et une souplesse incontestables.

« Le Souafle est lancé ! S'écria Lee Jordan. Le match commence ! La balle est à Ginny Weasley ! OH ! Elle se prend déjà un coup ! Graham Montague qui s'élance avec le Souafle ! Interception de la passe par Katie Bell ! Et nouveau coup ! Oh, là, là ! Je dis qu'il y a faute ! Blaise Zabini veut gagner ce match, apparemment ! Il s'élance, il évite Ginny Weasley et Louise Clerwood pour la Pince de Parkin ! Et c'est l'échec, elles se cognent entre elles ! Vous êtes dans la même équipe, les filles ! Quelle catastrophe ! »

Katie Bell arriva comme un boulet de canon sur Blaise Zabini qui fut repoussé à un bon mètre sans toutefois lâcher le Souafle. La rouge passa devant le joueur adverse et ne perdit pas de temps pour se mettre en position de défense. Pendant ce temps, Ginny et Louise peinaient à revenir après le sacré coup qu'elles venaient de prendre. En voulant faire une Pince de Parkin à Blaise, celui-ci s'était retiré au dernier moment, les deux rouges n'avaient pas eu le temps de dévier et avaient foncé droit sur elles-mêmes. La tête de Louise était comme une cloche que l'on venait de sonner. Quant à son épaule… elle préférait ne pas y penser ! Parfois, il fallait simplement serrer les dents. La douleur disparaîtrait peut-être psychologiquement ?

Sans hésitation, Louise rentra tel un taureau enragé dans Vaisey qui fut désorienté. Le Souafle tomba dans les airs. Ginny l'attrapa au vol et fonça vers les buts adverses. Katie réceptionna la passe qu'elle lui faisait et zigzagua entre Blaise et Graham. Elle se retrouva tête en bas pour éviter un Cognard envoyé par Crabbe et remonta sur son balai aussi facilement que si elle aurait voulu enfilé une paire de chaussettes.

Louise arrivait juste derrière et pivota pour éviter le bloc que s'apprêtait à lui faire Blaise. Elle prit de la hauteur et fonça encore plus vite à travers le terrain. Un Cognard passa près de la jeune fille mais elle ne prit pas la peine de dévier sa trajectoire. Louise piqua vers les buts adverses au moment où Katie lui faisait la passe. La cousine réceptionna le Souafle et tira sans perdre une seconde. Elle ne ralentit même pas et fonça droit vers les buts qu'elle évita en passant par-dessus. Le Souafle rentra de justesse ce qui fit grogner le gardien vert.

L'attaque suivante fut commencée par Vaisey qui prit le temps de placer le jeu pour observer l'ensemble du terrain et laisser le temps à ses coéquipiers de revenir. Blaise se démarqua en Back d'Or derrière Ginny et traversa la défense rouge. Le Souafle en main, il tira en même temps que la foule des Gryffondor retenait son souffle. Etonnement confiant pour le match, Ron dévia le Souafle qui tomba dans les mains de Katie.

« GRYFFONDOR ! » Tonna la foule.

Le jeu se continua, les Serpentard eurent maintes occasions pour marquer et maintes fois, Ron parvint à arrêter le Souafle. Les supporters Gryffondor hurlaient et tapaient des pieds dans les gradins. Leur joie se faisait ressentir comme le grondement du tonnerre. Puis ce fut l'envolée totale pour l'équipe, Louise marqua deux fois de suite puis ce fut Katie qui marqua. Le but de Ginny fut si merveilleux que toutes les couleurs rouges et or semblèrent se soulever dans les gradins par leurs supporters.

« _Weasley est vraiment très adroit,  
>Il réussit à chaque fois,<br>Voilà pourquoi les Gryffondor chantent avec joie,  
>Weasley est notre roi !<em>

Weasley est notre roi !  
>Weasley est notre roi !<br>Avec lui, le Souafle ne passe pas !  
>Weasley est notre roi ! »<p>

Ron s'extasiait sur son balai tandis que la foule hurlait toujours plus fort. Leur vacarme était insoutenable pour les joueurs qui pourtant continuaient à jouer. Les Serpentard se faisaient tout particulièrement silencieux, l'ambiance était très froide dans leurs gradins. Serait-ce parce que les rouges entamaient la reprise de leur chanson ?

Vlan ! Le Souafle fut éjecté à travers le terrain et Katie le rattrapa à toute allure. Seule sur le terrain, elle tira.

« ET C'EST UN BUT ! Criait Lee Jordan. Soixante à zéro pour GRYFFONDOR ! »

WEASLEY EST VRAIMENT TRES ADROIT !

BIM ! Blaise se prenait le Souafle dans le nez alors que Ron lui renvoyait son tir. Le nez du visage habituellement impeccable de Blaise se retrouva bossu par le coup.

IL RÉUSSIT A CHAQUE FOIS !

Ginny fonça à travers le reste des poursuiveurs Serpentard et évita Vaisey par une passe pour Louise qui lui renvoya aussitôt le Souafle. Ginny ne perdit pas son temps et envoya la balle jusqu'à Katie. Les trois rouges foncèrent en attaque jusqu'aux but. Le jeu de passe se fit tout au long du terrain. Claude regardait chacune d'elles, ne sachant pas qui serait la tireuse. Louise fonça vers les buts avant de lâcher le Souafle en arrière et s'écarta du champ de vision de Katie qui tira et marqua !

VOILA POURQUOI LES GRYFFONDOR CHANTENT AVEC JOIE !

Les Serpentard serraient les dents devant une telle humiliation. Ils traversèrent avec peine le terrain puisque le tonnerre des supporters rouges donnait aux poursuiveuses la motivation, la force, et la vitesse de leur jeu. A l'inverse, il déstabilisait les verts. Du pied, Ron envoya de nouveau un Souafle qui avait été lancé contre les buts.

WEASLEY EST NOTRE ROI !

La foule hurlait plus fort et encore plus qu'elle pouvait. Cette année, les Gryffondor gagneraient la coupe de Quidditch grâce à cette nouvelle équipe constituée ! Le coup de sifflet final fut donné lorsque Harry attrapa le Vif d' Or contre Drago Malefoy.

Ce fut le déclenchement de l'explosion dans les gradins des rouges. Louise pouvait même les voir sauter sur place comme un voile qui ondulait au gré du vent. C'était un spectacle assourdissant et merveilleux à la fois car tout ceci témoignait de l'attachement des supporters pour leurs joueurs.

Le soir même, sans laisser aux joueurs le temps de se reposer, les supporters avaient improvisé une soirée pour célébrer cette première victoire impressionnante. Les Serpentard avaient été totalement invisibles durant le match. Louise et tous les autres joueurs entraient dans la salle commune en riant de leur victoire quand un hurlant les fit tous sursauter. Tous les Gryffondor étaient rassemblés et ils les acclamaient !

« Weasley ! Weasley ! Weasley ! » Hurlait la salle commune.

Ron se trouvait au centre du cercle que l'ensemble des Gryffondor avait formé pour l'acclamer. Après une dernière année désastreuse, il semblait que Ron s'était amélioré pendant les vacances. Il semblait avoir enfin pris confiance en lui, le trac ne paraissait plus un problème.

Colin agitait des minis drapeaux de Gryffondor à côté de Louise qui applaudissait et scandait le nom de leur gardien en même temps que le reste des élèves. Certains étaient même montés sur les meubles pour apercevoir leur champion. Ron souriait comme un Joker devant tant d'agitation juste pour lui. Pour la première fois, ce n'était pas son ami Harry qu'on acclamait mais bien lui, Ron Weasley ! Et pour la première fois, ce n'était pas Harry que les filles rêvaient d'embrasser mais bien Ron Weasley !

Lavande Brown devança toutes celles qui espéraient approcher le gardien pendant la soirée improvisée des Gryffondor. Elle agrippa le bras du rouquin et se jeta à son cou pour l'embrasser. L'ambiance n'en fut que plus renforcée par ce baiser soudain qui provoqua l'hystérie des rouges.


	79. Le club de Slug

**Chapitre 77 : Le club de Slug**

Marion regardait sa note D en Potion, abattue. Le commentaire de Slughorn n'était pas non plus très éloquent et il ne s'était pas privé pour lui faire remarquer que la Potion n'était définitivement pas la matière de la jeune fille. Marion se maudit intérieurement pour avoir réussi ses Buses de Potion, elle aurait bien mieux fait d'occuper ces heures pour travailler plutôt que de perdre son temps dans une matière qui ne l'acceptait pas.

« Désolant, lut Morag. Bah… tu as déjà fait pire, c'est mieux qu'un Troll.

_C'est sûr… Je vais me ramasser aux Aspics de Potion… Se plaignit la cousine. Ils seront tous des pros, ils vont faire une potion en deux temps, trois mouvements et moi… Moi, ma potion elle sera bleue au lieu d'être orange !

_C'est pour ça que j'ai abandonné la Potion, j'ai plus de temps pour travailler et pour aller à Pré-au-Lard. »

Marion lui lança un regard envieux. Si seulement elle n'avait pas travaillé comme une dingue pour avoir ses Buses de Potion qui ne lui serviraient jamais d'ailleurs. Morag accompagnait justement la cousine pour sa convocation chez le professeur Rogue. Chaque élève recevait une convocation dans l'année pour discuter de leur orientation avec leur directeur de maison. Marion frappa à la porte du bureau tout en lançant un sourire à Morag qui s'éloignait.

« Bonne chance ! » Lui lança-t-elle avant de disparaître par les escaliers.

La jeune fille fut invitée à entrer dans le bureau. L'intérieur était comme se devait être un bureau de professeur. Il y avait évidemment un bureau, un siège où était installés le professeur Rogue et deux chaises devant lui comme lors d'une consultation chez le médecin.

Le sinistre directeur de maison désigna une chaise à la cousine pour l'inviter à s'asseoir. Marion s'empressa d'obéir, ses mains déjà devenues moites. Le professeur Rogue sortit un dossier qui devait être celui de la jeune fille et le parcourut du regard sans un soupir, ni hochement de tête. Comme d'habitude, la cousine se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien penser et le fait de ne pas savoir la rendait encore plus nerveuse.

« Vous n'êtes pas très douée en sciences… Dit-il platement. D'après vos bulletins, ni la Botanique, ni la Potion, ni les Soins aux Créatures Magiques ne vous conviennent. »

Marion hocha la tête. Le professeur Rogue en attendait sans doute un peu plus puisqu'il ne cessa de la fixer pendant un long moment de ses yeux noirs comme un serpent qui observait sa proie en silence. La cousine fut parcourue de légers frissons dans le dos. Son directeur de maison lui inspirait souvent de la crainte.

« Vous avez un niveau sans plus en Métamorphose, mais vous vous en sortez en Sortilèges et en Histoire de la Magie… Bien… Vous avez des bases en Défenses contre les Forces du Mal d'après ce que j'ai vu… »

_*Des bases ? Le professeur Lupin disait que j'étais une très bon élève et qu'il avait été ravi d'être mon professeur…* _Se souvint la jeune fille quelque peu vexée. La troisième année avait été de loin sa meilleure année au niveau scolaire. Elle avait excellé en Sortilège, en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, en Histoire de la Magie, en Astronomie et elle avait même réussi à dépasser son niveau en Métamorphose et en Botanique !

« Les étoiles vous intéressent à ce que je vois… » Commenta-t-il en même temps qu'il jetait un regard à l'Astronomie.

Marion hocha la tête. Depuis le début, elle n'avait pas osé décrocher un seul mot. Le professeur Rogue n'était pas du genre à écouter ses élèves et à les conseiller. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas très bavard même sur la question d'orientation.

« Alors, qu'elles sont vos ambitions ? »

Il ferma le dossier comme pour dire que ceci était terminé, il était temps pour lui de passer à autre chose et oublier le dossier scolaire. La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche sans rien laissé sortir qu'un « Euuuuh… ».

« Je vois… » Commenta simplement le professeur Rogue.

Il soupira profondément comme si l'élève qu'il avait devant lui était un cas désespéré. Il releva la tête et sans perdre son indéchiffrable visage, lui demanda :

« Vos passions ? Vous aimez bien faire quelque chose de vos journées, non ?

_Oui… enfin, je ne fais que lire en fait. A part ça… je ne fais pas grand-chose, admit-elle honteusement.

_Vous aimez lire… Pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas ? »

La jeune fille fit une mine étonnée qui n'échappa pas à son directeur de maison. Ainsi son élève croyait donc qu'il ne faisait pas son travail correctement ?

« Vous rêvassez toujours pendant mes cours, grinça-t-il. Pas assez concentrée, pas assez rigoureuse… pas assez sur terre… Bref, les livres sont votre passion donc. Alors vous feriez mieux de chercher des métiers dans le littéraire comme… je ne sais pas… journaliste, rédacteur en chef, éditeur, libraire… Cherchez, il y en a pleins et vous verrez bien si les métiers du livre vous conviennent. »

Marion hocha de nouveau la tête. Le professeur Rogue sortit une feuille de parchemin où il rédigea le nom et les idées sur l'orientation de son élève tout en disant à la jeune fille :

« J'enverrai une convocation à vos parents pour votre orientation, vous pouvez sortir et avertir Mr. Crabbe que je l'attends dans mon bureau. »

Marion hocha et s'empressa de se lever. Elle atteignait la porte quand son directeur de maison se souvint d'une dernière information :

« Vos cours de transplanage commenceront bientôt.

_Quand ? Demanda la jeune fille qui tenait la porte entrouverte.

_Bientôt. » Cingla-t-il sans prendre la peine de donner plus précisions.

Marion hocha la tête une dernière fois avant de sortir du bureau et de prendre une grande bouffée d'air frais des sous-sols humides. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire, trouver Crabbe et lui parler tout en se faisant insulter de traitresse. _*Quoi de mieux pour un vendredi soir ?* _

* * *

><p>Le professeur Slughorn s'exclama devant la potion de Juliette qui souriait à pleine dent. Elle sentait dans son dos les regards de Drago qui était sans doute vert de ne plus être l'élève favori en cours de Potion. Granger aussi devait être verte. Pour la première fois, Juliette avait réussi sa potion en terminant la première.<p>

« Elle est vraiment parfaite, indolore et incolore… Tout ce qu'il faut pour nous faire délivrer tout ce que nous gardons pour nous, ricana Slughorn qui se dandinait sur lui-même avec son petit corps rondouillard. Rappelez-moi votre nom ?

_Gadish, professeur. » Répondit fièrement Juliette.

Le maître des potions ouvrit grands les yeux et laissa échapper une exclamation avec un léger sourire de ravissement. _*Parce que c'est beaucoup plus la classe de dire qu'on s'appelle Gadish, la fille du directeur et fondateur de la Baguette Enchantée et de celle qui a inventé le vaccin contre les allergies aux piqures de Billywig que de dire qu'on s'appelle Granger, fille de moldus.* _

« Vous savez miss. Gadish, j'organise de temps à autres des petites soirées pour des élèves privilégiés, lui chuchota Slughorn. Est-ce que cela vous intéresserait ?

_J'en serais ravie, professeur. »

Il s'éloigna avec un sourire de fierté qu'il tenta de dissimuler devant le reste de ses élèves mais personne ne souriait plus que la cousine. En effet, elle venait d'entrer dans un club avec des « élèves privilégiés ». Le seul fait de savoir qu'elle appartenait à cette classe sociale de _privilégiés_ la rendait heureuse.

« T'es entrée dans le club de Slug ! S'approcha Drago qui était plus énervé que jamais.

_Oui, évidemment ! Je m'appelle Gadish, ma famille est très réputée et encore plus depuis que l'année dernière. Slughorn veut de bons élèves dans son club et des élèves sociales aussi. » Lui jeta-t-elle avec un regard oblique.

En face d'eux, Blaise ricana. Le seul fait de voir sourire son ami mit Drago encore plus sur les nerfs. Juliette sourit à son tour devant l'air furibond du jeune homme.

« Toi aussi t'es dans le club de Slug ? Voulut-il savoir.

_Bien sûr, je m'appelle Zabini ! Répondit Blaise avec un sourire ironique pour son ami.

_Et le club de Slug n'est ouvert qu'aux privilégiés, ricana Juliette.

_Je m'appelle Malefoy ! S'énerva Drago en jetant un dard dans sa potion.

_Désolé de te le dire comme ça mais de nos jours, ça ne veut plus rien dire. » Répondit tout naturellement Juliette.

Il lui jeta un regard meurtrier. A ce moment, la cousine sut rien qu'en le regardant qu'elle avait été trop loin dans ses paroles car si Drago aurait pu l'étrangler, il l'aurait fait. _*Il faut bien qu'on sache ce qu'il nous cache.* _Se disait-elle comme pour se donner une raison d'avoir été si cruelle avec son meilleur ami. A la fin de l'heure, Drago sortit sans attendre ni Juliette et Blaise, ni Crabbe et Goyle. La cousine jeta un regard inquiet à Blaise qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu sais, il ne faut pas trop chercher. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mais laisse tomber. Il ne nous dira jamais pourquoi il est comme ça et puis… on s'en fou, s'il ne veut plus être avec nous, tant pis pour lui. »

_*Vive les paroles d'un meilleur ami.* _Songea Juliette qui n'adhérait pas à ses idées. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle se trouvait dans cette position de ne pas penser comme tous les autres. Pour la cousine c'était une grande première de se découvrir des idées différents de ceux qui l'entouraient.

« Il a peut-être besoin d'aide, lui confia-t-elle en sortant de la salle de cours.

_Alors pourquoi il ne nous en parle pas ! S'étonna Blaise. Non, il veut la jouer solo, je le laisse tranquille. Je n'ai pas envie de le suivre dans sa solitude, ça va deux secondes de faire son petit malheureux. Mon père est mort depuis quinze ans et lui… Son père est en prison, c'est la catastrophe il faudrait qu'on soit tous autour de lui. Il va bien falloir qu'il s'en remette et qu'il tourne la page, quand même ! »

Blaise continuait à déverser ses idées devant une assemblée de Serpentard qui le suivait. Mais Juliette observait les escaliers par où elle venait de voir le jeune Malefoy disparaître. Comme personne ne faisait attention à elle, tous écoutaient les grandes idées de Blaise, la jeune fille en profita pour s'éloigner du groupe. Elle monta précipitamment les escaliers et suivit le blondinet le long des couloirs.

A sa grande surprise, il la mena jusqu'au deuxième étage. Juliette continua à le prendre en filature jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

La cousine se plaqua contre l'entrée des toilettes et décida de rester cacher ici. Elle tendit l'oreille pour entendre quelque chose mais elle n'entendait rien. Si ! Il y avait quelque chose, elle entendait un petit bruit qui n'était pas des paroles, ni des grognements de colère. C'était quelque chose proche… de la tristesse.

La jeune fille mit un temps avant de comprendre qu'elle entendait Drago pleurer. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ni même entendu pleurer, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle se rendait compte à quel point il devait être à bout. Un long sanglot la fit trembler. Juliette s'interrogea alors sur ce qu'elle devrait faire. Aller le consoler ou rester à l'écouter et faire comme si elle n'avait rien entendu ?

La jeune fille avait à peine fait un pas qu'une voix chagrinée interrompit les sanglots du jeune homme. Au son de cette voix lointaine et proche à la fois, Juliette prit conscience qu'il s'agissait du fantôme Mimi Geignarde.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit, encore ? »

_*Encore ? Il vient souvent ici ?* _Pensa-t-elle surprise. C'était comme si Mimi Geignarde avait l'habitude de lui parler. Juliette décida de ne pas les interrompre pour comprendre ce que Drago pouvait bien faire dans les toilettes des filles que Mimi Geignarde hantait.

« Je n'y arriverai pas… Je n'y arriverai pas… » Sanglotait Drago.

_*Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu n'arriveras pas à faire ? Aller, dis Drago !* _Le suppliait-elle. Mimi Geignarde lui parla de nouveau et se furent des paroles compréhensives et consolatrices qu'elle lui livra. Les paroles d'une personne qui comprenait sa douleur et son désespoir. A ce moment, Juliette comprit que Drago préférerait toujours se confier à Mimi Geignarde, le fantôme qui pleurait toute la journée, qu'à elle-même, la fille du directeur de la Baguette Enchantée. C'était vrai, Juliette n'avait pas de _vrais_ problèmes mis à part ses relations avec Marion.

Personne ne voudrait jamais se confier à la cousine, c'était évident ! Quelqu'un qui avait de _vrais_ problèmes ne se livrerait jamais à Juliette Gadish. Et elle avait confirmé tout cela en le poussant à bout parce que c'était bien à cause d'elle que Drago pleurait. Il avait des problèmes et elle se rajoutait par-dessus alors qu'elle avait cru longtemps être un baume de soin pour ses douleurs.

* * *

><p>Louise regardait la glace « Nuit Etoilée » qu'elle venait de recevoir dans les appartements du professeur Slughorn. Autour d'elle, quelques élèves regardaient avec elle les énormes glaces qu'ils venaient de recevoir. Assis autour d'une table, ils arrivaient au dessert du repas organisé par le professeur Slughorn pour « ses élèves privilégiés ». Hermione se tenait à côté d'elle, de plus en plus nerveuse à cause des coups d'œil que lui lançait McLaggen. Une place de libre était destinée à Ginny qui n'était toujours pas arrivée depuis le début du repas. Face à elle, Juliette mangeait sa glace d'une façon étonnement silencieuse. Blaise se tenait bien droit à côté de sa cousine tandis que celle-ci avait presque la tête dans sa glace.<p>

_*Si elle s'en veut pour Marion il est peut-être un peu tard.* _Se dit Louise qui savait bien que Juliette se reprochait quelque chose en ce moment. La jeune fille se décida à attaquer sa glace monstrueuse. Faire partie d'un club tel que celui-ci n'était pas une chose habituellement pour la cousine qui avait du mal à afficher de la fierté. A dire vrai, elle se sentait plutôt comme un objet de collection.

Le professeur Slughorn n'avait pas manqué Louise et Ginny à la sortie d'un de ses cours de potion pour les féliciter sur leurs compétences en Quidditch. Louise se trouvait donc propulsé parmi les élèves privilégiés de Slughorn grâce à son jeu durant le match.

« Que font vos parents dans le monde moldu miss. Granger ? Demanda Slughorn comme il faisait un tour de table sur les élèves dont il ne connaissait pas les parents.

_Mes parents sont dentistes. » Répondit Hermione toute fière.

_*Dentiste ? C'est quoi ça dentiste ?* _S'interrogeait Louise qui avait laissé sa cuillère en suspension pour observer Hermione. Comme un grand silence s'était installé et que tout le monde paraissait attendre plus de précision, la Gryffondor décida de s'expliquer :

« Ils soignent les dents des gens. »

_*Curieux comme profession… Soigner des dents ? Les moldus pensent que nos dents sont vivantes ?* _Louise se passa la langue sur sa dentition soudainement mal à l'aise. Et si ses dents étaient vraiment vivantes ? _*Des dents vivantes… Et de quoi ça parle les dents ? Du meilleur dentifrice qu'on leur ait passé dessus ?* _

« C'est une profession dangereuse ? Demanda Slughorn très intrigué.

_Non, non… Enfin… Un jour, un garçon à mordu mon père. Il a eu dix points de sutures ! »

_*Des points de sutures ? C'est quoi ça encore ? Les moldus se font des points sur la peau ? C'est une crème pour apaiser les morsures ?* _Louise prenait soudainement conscience qu'elle vivait dans un monde complètement différent de celui d'Hermione. Les moldus inventaient des problèmes et des expressions étranges.

On frappa à la porte et à la suite des petits coups, Ginny entra. Elle était vêtue d'une magnifique robe noire qui faisait ressortir ses longs cheveux roux. Ses yeux étaient rouges et bouffis ce qui gâchait tout au résultat. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Louise pour comprendre que son amie s'était disputée avec Dean. Ginny s'approcha de la place que Louise lui avait gardée libre et s'excusa pour son retard auprès du professeur Slughorn. Presque immédiatement, Harry se leva de sa chaise pour l'accueillir. Tous les autres élèves le regardèrent silencieusement. _*Houlà ! Ginny a une touche.* _Devina Louise avec un sourire. Ginny le remercia d'un hochement de tête avant de s'asseoir.

« Ce n'est pas grave, miss. Weasley, lui assura Slughorn pour briser le silence. Vous arrivez pile à l'heure pour le dessert ! Enfin… Si Belby vous en à laisser… »

Slughorn émit un rire forcé que nul ne suivit. Marcus Belby engloutissait sa glace comme un enfant de trois ans au grand écœurement de ses camarades. Ginny ne commenta pas et se contenta de manger sa glace dans un silence que Louise respecta.

Ils quittèrent le bureau de Slughorn tard le soir en remerciant leur professeur pour le repas qu'il leur avait servi. Louise, Ginny, Hermione et Harry prirent le chemin de leur salle commune sans parler. La rouquine semblait toujours à fleur de peau, prête à pleurer au moindre mot. Harry était crispé après l'humiliation dont il avait été victime pendant le repas. Hermione était toujours aussi nerveuse après tous les regards que McLaggen lui avait lancé. Il n'y avait que Louise qui visiblement n'avait aucuns soucis à se faire. Elle laissa les trois Gryffondor remonter en salle commune tandis qu'elle prenait la direction de la salle de trophées.

« Je suis préfète, lui rappela Hermione. Et tu n'es pas censée te promener dans les couloirs à cette heure. »

_*Oups ! Elle m'a grillée… Et j'ai grillé Owen en même temps.* _Pourtant, Hermione la laissa partir et monta avec les deux autres rouges. Louise dévala les escaliers, toute joyeuse de retrouver le jeune homme. Elle arrivait à peine dans la salle des trophées qu'il sortit derrière un tas de coupe pour la prendre dans ses bras. C'était vrai, Owen n'était pas le plus beau, ni le plus intelligent, et certainement pas le plus fort… bref, c'était un garçon des plus simples parmi tant d'autres qui pourtant avait le don de lui plaire. Elle, la caricature de la parfaite bimbo sportive issue d'une grande famille, et lui le parfait stéréotype du garçon sans aucune importance. _*Il va bientôt m'apprendre qu'il a des supers-pouvoirs et moi j'aurais le rôle de la godiche follement amoureuse qui a toujours besoin d'être sauvée.* _Songeait-elle pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient au milieu de la salle des trophées.

Ils finirent par se cacher derrière un tas de trophées lorsque les pas d'un préfet se firent entendre. Sans même attendre que le préfet soit passé, la jeune fille s'empressa d'embrasser à nouveau Owen et de le presser contre elle. Ses mains qui couraient sur tout le corps de la jeune fille lui donnait des frissons de bonheur qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ressentit avec personne. Ils furent obligés de changer de cachette pour éviter le préfet qui semblait les suivre. Ils retrouvèrent un nouveau tas de trophées et cette fois, ce fut Owen qui l'attira contre lui et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune fille.

Elle enroulait ses bras autour de sa nuque quand un toussotement se fit entendre. Ils se dégagèrent tous les deux devant Ernie MacMillan qui arborait un sourire triomphant.

« Pris sur le fait ! S'écria-t-il. Je retire dix points à chacun et maintenant, retournez dans votre salle commune avant que je ne sévisse beaucoup plus. »

Sans opposer de résistance, ils obéirent et sortirent de la salle des trophées. Owen grognait contre son préfet quand Louise le plaqua derrière une gargouille et l'embrassa de nouveau. Il se laissa faire devant la hargne de sa copine qui le serrait contre elle.

« Tu sais, je pense qu'on devrait arrêter la salle des trophées, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. C'est un classique, tout le monde y va mais derrière une gargouille, c'est aussi bien. »

Il emprisonna son visage dans ses mains avant de l'embrasser de nouveau avec la même hargne dont elle avait fait preuve quelques courtes secondes plus tôt.

* * *

><p>Le professeur Rogue arpentait la salle de cours observant tous ses élèves. Les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avaient nettement changé. Il était vrai que tous les professeurs dont Léa avait l'élève dans cette matière avaient été tous différents. Du pitoyable professeur Lockhart au sinistre professeur Rogue, en passant par le mystérieux professeur Lupin et la terrible Ombrage, les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal n'avaient jamais été « normaux ». Les cicatrices sur les deux mains de la jeune fille en disaient long sur son année précédente. « Je dois respecter mon professeur » et « Je ne dois pas désobéir » étaient encore visibles malgré que sa peau tente de les recouvrir. Léa rangea ses affaires lorsque la cloche se mit à sonner la fin du cours.<p>

« Je ne vous ai pas dit de quitter cette salle ! » Tonna Rogue.

Chaque élève se rassit pour ne pas contrarier leur sinistre professeur. Ce dernier s'avança lentement comme s'il profitait de cet instant en jaugeant tous ses élèves. Il rejoignit le tableau noir et sortit sa baguette. Il lui suffit de tapoter deux fois sur le tableau pour que les devoirs du prochain cours apparaissent à la craie blanche.

« Vos devoirs pour les vacances. » Annonça-t-il avec une voix sadique.

C'était évident que les élèves n'auraient pas de véritables vacances avec ce qu'ils découvraient sur ce tableau. Deux recherches, et un paragraphe argumenté sur l'importance de la concentration lors d'un duel. Ils protestèrent tous en même temps à leur façon. Certains s'obstinaient à clamer haut et fort leur indignation, d'autres préféraient grogner tout en écrivant rapidement, et d'autres encore sortaient immédiatement de la salle de classe comme pour se rebeller.

Le professeur Rogue n'omit aucune résistance pour ces élèves-là qui sortaient de sa salle. Cela ne le dérangeait absolument pas de se montrer impitoyable avec ceux qui ne se donnaient pas la peine de réussir et Léa l'avait bien compris. Trois Désolant sur ses recherches faites le dernier jour avant de rendre ses copies et deux Piètre sur des maléfices qu'elle n'avait que très peu travaillé.

La jeune fille quitta la salle de cours une fois qu'elle eut ronchonné dans son coin et recopier entièrement ses devoirs. Mais rien ne lui ferait oublier que le début des vacances de Noël commencerait une fois qu'elle aurait quitté cette salle de cours ou plus précisément quand elle monterait dans le Poudlard Express le lendemain matin.

« Tu es vraiment sûre que tu ne veux pas venir chez moi pendant les vacances ? Lui demanda Ginny lorsqu'elles sortirent de cours.

_Oui, je vais rester avec ma mère et j'aurais sûrement l'occasion de voir le reste de ma famille aussi. On va sans doute avoir un dîner avec les Bradley comme chaque année et je dois l'aider à la maison maintenant qu'elle est toute seule.

_D'accord, je comprends mais si un jour tu t'ennuis, n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un hibou et je suis sûre que mes parents seront ravis de t'accueillir chez nous.

_C'est gentil, merci j'y penserai. »

Elles montèrent toutes les deux les escaliers jusqu'à leur salle commune et saluèrent les quelques Gryffondor qui restaient allongé comme des poulpes. La plupart des autres rouges étaient dans leurs dortoirs pour boucler leur valise. Ginny et Léa n'avaient d'ailleurs toujours pas commencé à ranger leurs affaires et ce fut pourquoi elles montèrent sans s'attarder plus longtemps.

Louise traînait dans les dortoirs et s'occupait à décrocher des photos des Harpies de Holyhead pour en accrocher des nouvelles dont l'une qui portait l'autographe de Gwenog Jones, capitaine et batteuse de cette équipe.

Léa s'agenouilla et glissa sous son lit pour en sortir toutes ses affaires. Un vacarme se fit entendre comme elle raclait toute sorte de chose sur le sol. La jeune fille sortit à l'extrémité de là où elle était entrée et transporta toutes ses affaires dans sa malle. Ensuite, elle s'occupa de son chevet qu'elle vida et de sa petite armoire dont elle sortit l'intégrale de ses affaires. Il lui fallut forcer pour réussir à refermer sa malle. Dans son sac de cours, elle pressa tous les manuels et cours dont elle aurait besoin pour éventuellement réviser ses Buses et travailler sur ses devoirs.

Le lendemain, le réveil sonna tôt dans le dortoir des filles de cinquième année à Gryffondor. Romilda et Louise grognèrent d'indignation. Voilà donc comment débutait leur premier jour de vacances. Léa et Ginny se levèrent immédiatement et filèrent dans la salle de bain à côté pour se préparer. Lorsqu'elles eurent terminé, les deux jeunes filles retournèrent dans leur dortoir pour récupérer leurs valises. Louise se leva pour prendre sa cousine dans ses bras. Léa l'étreignit contre elle avant de la relâcher.

« J'aurais mieux fait de refuser l'invitation de Slug… Bougonna Louise en s'avançant vers Ginny.

_Dis pas ça, tu passeras une bonne soirée avec Owen au moins. » La rassura Ginny.

Le Poudlard Express attendait ses élèves à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Ginny et Léa montèrent à bord du train et entrèrent dans un compartiment vide. Elles placèrent leurs valises dans les porte-bagages et s'installèrent. Le train démarra après plusieurs minutes pour les retardataires. Cela faisait étrange aux deux jeunes filles de se retrouver si peu dans un compartiment. C'était bien la première fois que Léa allait passer ses vacances loin de Louise et où elle montait dans le Poudlard Express sans elle.

« Tu aurais pu y aller au club de Slug… non ?

_Après ma rupture avec Dean ? Ricana Ginny. Non, je préfère rentrer chez moi pour fêter Noël avec ma famille plutôt que de rester là-bas. Je suis comme toi, tu sais, j'aime ma famille aussi.

_C'est vrai ! J'espère que ma mère va bien et que ce n'est pas trop dur d'être toute seule à la maison. J'imagine que mes tantes lui ont rendus visite et elle a dû aller plus d'une fois chez les Bradley mais… j'espère que ça va. »

Ginny lui adressa un sourire réconfortant. La rousse savait que si Harry n'avait pas été là, son père serait lui aussi mort l'an dernier. Sa survie ne tenait que grâce à la chance et désormais elle évitait d'en parler devant son amie. Léa n'avait pas eu cette chance, personne n'avait pu prévoir la mort de son père et le choc avait été grand pour la société. Qui aurait imaginé que les Mangemorts oseraient s'attaquer à cette famille qui restait éloigner de tous conflits ?

C'était pour cela que Léa n'oubliait pas et qu'elle serait prête à rejoindre l'AD le lendemain même s'il le fallait. Parce que personne ne pourrait s'éloigner de cette guerre, elle concernait tous les sorciers et l'ignorer serait une erreur car tôt ou tard les Mangemorts étaient bien là pour vous rappeler qu'une guerre avait explosé au sein de la société.


	80. La crise s'abat sur le pays

**Chapitre 78 : La crise s'abat sur le pays**

Marion et Léa marchaient sur le Chemin de Traverse avec leur chocolat chaud qu'elles s'étaient achetées pendant l'après-midi. La neige n'était pas tombée car il y faisait si froid que même les flocons ne pouvaient pas se former. Sur leur gauche, un enchaînement de boutiques détruites, poussiéreuses et misérables. Sur leur droite, la même vision s'offrait aux deux cousines. Le Chemin de Traverse ressemblait de plus en plus à l'Allée des Embrumes. L'arrivée des Mangemorts avait semé la panique chez les commerçants dont la grande majorité avait abandonné leur boutique. De plus, les fréquentes attaques et enlèvements des Mangemorts faisaient fuir les clients.

Lorsque les deux cousines se promenaient sur le Chemin de Traverse, elles croisaient d'innombrables Aurors qui patrouillaient pour la sécurité des civils. Marion et Léa ne portaient pratiquement aucuns sacs à leur bras après toute une journée dans les magasins. Ceci n'était pas à cause des nombreuses fermetures mais la plupart des boutiques qu'elles avaient l'habitude de fréquenter étaient devenues bien trop chères désormais. Avec la crise qui s'était abattue sur la Grande-Bretagne, elle touchait désormais une grande majorité des sorciers dont les plus grandes familles. Bien entendu, par cette sombre période, très peu de sorcier voire pas du tout avait en tête d'aller manger au restaurant ou de s'offrir une journée touristique en louant une chambre d'hôtel. La Baguette Enchantée se désertait de plus en plus…

Il n'y eut qu'une seule boutique qui leur donna vraiment l'envie d'y entrer. La boutique de farces et attrapes des frères Weasley. Quand on repensait aux sacrés garnements qu'ils étaient pendant leur scolarité, on avait peine à croire qu'ils auraient pu autant réussir dans leur vie professionnelle et pourtant ! Ils étaient sûrement ce que l'on appelait les nouveaux riches de cette période, ceux qui arrivaient malgré tout à faire fortune grâce à leur créativité. S'ils continuaient dans cette même lancée, ils seraient bientôt les seuls à posséder une telle richesse parmi tous ces sorciers ruinés qui pour la première fois entrapercevaient la vie sous le regard du commun des citoyens.

C'était une véritable première pour les deux cousines lorsqu'elles avaient annoncé à leurs parents qu'elles sortaient toutes les deux et qu'ils leur avaient répondus : « Faites attention à votre argent, il faut faire des économies. » Quand Marion jetait un coup d'œil à ses deux bras qui ne portaient que deux petits sachets, elle avait comme l'impression de se sentir différente car il ne lui était encore jamais arrivé de passer un après-midi entier à faire les courses pour ne rapporter que deux maigres sachets dont l'un contenait un ensemble de sous-vêtements à petit prix, l'autre un livre d'occasion chez Fleury & Bott.

Une sorcière de son rang n'avait jamais daigné à jeter un coup d'œil dans les rayons soldés ou à prix réduits et encore moins vers ceux d'occasion. Elle avait extrêmement rougit lorsqu'elle s'était rendue dans ces rayons-là bien avant de s'être assurée qu'il n'y avait personne pour la reconnaître. Léa tenait toute autre chose dans ses mains. Deux robes soldées qu'elles comptaient offrir à ses deux sœur, plus une palette de peinture pour Élise, un tigre en peluche pour Pauline, et un dessous de plat pour sa mère qui avait récemment cassé l'ancien. Seul un petit lot de fard-à-paupière à prix réduit était pour elle.

Les deux cousines entrèrent dans le magasin de farces et attrapes des Weasley. En cette fin d'après-midi, il n'y avait plus beaucoup de clients bien que Fred était encore occupé à conseiller un jeune garçon qui cherchait à jouer un mauvais tour à son voisin.

« Tiens, tiens, la petite Léa et sa rebelle de cousine ! Les accueillit George avec un immense sourire. Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

_Rien de spécial, répondit Léa en passant son regard sur l'ensemble de la boutique. On est juste venu pour voir les nouveautés.

_Avouez que vous cherchez comment faire un coup bat à votre maléfique cousine, fit-il avec un coup de coude pour Marion.

_On va chacune avoir droit à un surnom ? Releva Léa avec un sourire.

_Évidemment, sinon c'est moins drôle. Alors, comment ça se passe à Poudlard ? Est-ce que Rogue a appris à sourire depuis que Dumbledore lui a confié le poste qu'il rêvait d'obtenir ?

_On ne dirait pas… Marmonna Marion qui s'attarda devant une étagère de filtre d'amour.

_C'est cinq gallions le demi-litre ! Lui fit savoir George avec un nouveau coup de coude pour la cousine.

_Et vous, ça marche toujours les affaires ? Même avec toute cette peur qui règne ? S'enquit Léa.

_Bien, bien, on ne peut vraiment pas se plaindre. Ce n'est pas comme certaines familles… disons… allez, je prends au hasard les Malefoy. Comment va cette chère teigne de Malefoy junior ? »

Léa commença à partir d'un grand rire. Elle ne parvint qu'à dire un seul « Il est… » que Marion lui coupa sèchement la parole.

« Il n'a pas besoin qu'on se moque de lui en ce moment ! Répondit-elle en quittant l'étagère de filtre d'amour.

_Disons qu'il s'isole en jouant les martyres, dit Léa comme si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dire.

_Le pauvre, il n'a plus que l'immense richesse dont ont hérité ses parents pour vivre, comment survivra-t-il ? Ironisa George. Avec Fred, on pense investir dans la boutique de Zonko à Pré-au-Lard.

_Vous allez la racheter ? S'émerveilla Léa. Eh ben… Les affaires marchent vraiment bien, alors.

_Oh oui ! On espère bien s'étendre encore et encore… Mais pour les vacances de Noël, on veut récolter un maximum. Les gens vont s'en doute vouloir acheter quelque chose à leurs enfants ou leurs amis, et j'espère bien qu'ils se tourneront vers notre boutique.

_C'est la seule boutique qui tient debout et qui paraît encore vivante alors je pense que oui, ricana Léa. Bon, on va y aller. Tu passeras le bonjour de notre part à Fred parce qu'il a l'air occupé avec ce gosse là-bas !

_Un client exigeant ! » S'exclama George en allant prêter mains fortes à son frère.

Les cousines sortirent de la boutique et s'arrêtèrent dans une boutique de confiserie pâtisserie ou elles achetèrent chacune un paquet de cookies chauds. Marion décida tout de même de prendre un paquet de Baguettes Réglisses pour son frère, histoire de ne pas passer pour la sœur égoïste. _*S'il sortait de sa chambre aussi…* _

Elles allaient sortir et rentrer chez elle lorsque Léa se décida à prendre un dernier paquet. Celui rempli d'oursons en guimauve. Dès que la cousine les avait aperçu, elle avait immédiatement pensé à Juliette. Léa savait combien elle avait un faible pour ces confiseries. Elle avait simplement pensé que cela lui ferait plaisir d'avoir des nouvelles. Elle les lui enverrait par hibou accompagné d'une lettre pour Noël. Léa était certes remontée contre sa cousine au début de l'année mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour toujours. Juliette commettait souvent des erreurs, Léa avait appris au fil des ans que c'était son sale caractère qui lui dictait souvent ce qu'elle ne pensait pas forcément.

« C'est pour qui ? Demanda Marion qui désigna d'un œil méfiant les oursons en guimauve.

_Pour moi, j'avais envie de céder à cette petite folie. » Répondit naturellement Léa.

Marion n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'elle les enverrait à Juliette, inutile de la tourmenter avec ceci pendant les vacances de Noël mais Léa trouvait leurs histoires de plus en plus stupides. Ils étaient en guerre et leur famille était dans la ligne de mire des Mangemorts. Ils étaient censés être une famille soudée d'où le chêne sur leurs armoiries qui représentait la solidité de leur fraternité. Si même cette force n'existait plus entre eux, alors les Mangemorts n'avaient plus aucune raison d'hésiter.

* * *

><p>Léa laissa claquer la porte derrière elle quand elle entra dans le Hall du troisième manoir. Celui qui était le plus vide. Il paraissait encore planer cette atmosphère de danger, de mort… Comme si aucun des évènements qui s'étaient produits l'an dernier n'avaient disparu. Déjà, le manque de Zorua pesait sur la conscience de la jeune fille. L'elfe de maison lui manquait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Rien que le fait de ne pas avoir à se soucier de bien refermer la porte derrière elle, de ranger ses affaires, de poser ses chaussures dans un coin, de mettre son manteau sur le porte-manteau, etc. L'absence de l'elfe avait considérablement changé ses habitudes. Mais plus que cela, il y avait aussi cette absence de fumée dans la cuisine, signe que Zorua leur préparait quelque chose pour le repas ou une surprise pour le dessert. Chaque geste comme faire son lit, nettoyer sa table, passer le balai, lui rappelait la mort de son elfe que la jeune fille avait prise en affection.<p>

« C'est moi ! » Lança Léa avec une voix épuisée.

La jeune fille retira ses chaussures qu'elle rangea d'un coup de pied pour les envoyer sur le bord. Puis elle s'empressa d'aller poser ses sacs dans le salon. Elle les laissa tomber sur le seuil quand elle découvrit tous les cartons emballés. Il y avait peut-être une vingtaine de cartons comme lors d'un déménagement, le salon abritait un ensemble d'empilement de cartons prêt à être expédié.

Dans les escaliers, Léa reconnut le bruit des pas de sa mère qui descendait. Elle se rua de nouveau dans le Hall prête à demander des explications. Sa mère descendait justement avec un nouveau carton non refermé qui laissait voir une pile de robes et de vieux manteaux. Pauline traînait aussi un carton, bien trop gros pour elle, dans les escaliers. Léa ne permit une seconde pour l'aider à le transporter jusque dans le salon où elle posa la seule question qui lui traversait la tête depuis qu'elle avait découvert tout ce changement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Sa mère soupira en posant le carton sur une pile. Elle s'étira le dos et les membres avant de se tourner vers sa fille et d'oser la regarder dans les yeux pour lui expliquer :

« St Mangouste a refusé encore une fois de m'engager. J'ai même postulé au Ministère pour des postes qui ne m'intéressent pas du tout, rien ! On me refuse tout. Il semble que personne ne veut nous engager en ce moment. Ils veulent des personnes de confiance, comme ils le disent.

_Parce que Selwyn est une personne de confiance !? S'écria Léa plus que bouleversée.

_J'ai démissionné quand les affaires pour la Baguette Enchantée ont commencé a nous envolé vers la richesse. Ils craignent sans doute de devoir revivre ça.

_Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Comment est-ce que c'est possible ce qu'ils te font ? Tu pourrais porter plainte !

_Et à qui ? On ne peut faire confiance à personne, me plaindre ne ferait qu'attirer l'attention sur nous et notre situation qui commence à de plus en plus décliner. Voilà pourquoi, je vais vendre tous ces cartons dans l'espoir que cela nous donnera un peu plus de temps avant la ruine.

_La ruine ? Répéta Léa. C'est ce qu'ils veulent ? Nous ruiner pour qu'on n'ait plus aucune chance de vouloir s'opposer à eux ? »

Ses yeux se remplirent malgré elle de larmes. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer, elle se l'était interdit car elle devait être forte pour aider sa mère et pour ses sœurs. Son devoir était d'être forte pour les sortir de là, pour les rassurer.

« Pourquoi ils s'acharnent sur nous ? Demanda-t-elle en secouant la tête tandis qu'elle émettait un sanglot. Qu'est-ce qu'on leur a fait ? Pourquoi nous et pas les autres ? »

Sa mère la prit dans ses bras et l'aida à s'asseoir sur le sofa tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Sa fille était à bout de nerfs. Certes, Léa ne le montrait pas parce que tout le monde avait l'habitude d'une jeune fille immature et prête à toutes les folies que lui incitait sa joie. Mais Léa était surtout une enfant de quinze ans qui avait vu son père partir trop tôt et qui assistait à la destruction de tout ce qu'elle avait longuement cru éternel et solide. Elle devait y assister impuissante, sans ni faire de plus que ce qu'elle n'essaie déjà de faire et cela l'épuisait de jour en jour. Jamais aucun enfant ne devrait vivre cela.

« C'est pareil partout, lui murmura sa mère. Les Bradley aussi vendent des vieux habits, les Lufkin sont dans une situation encore pire que la notre. Les Malefoy sont tombés bien bas depuis l'arrestation de Lucius et les Lockwood ne s'en tirent pas plus mal maintenant que les autorités cherchent à savoir si le mari de la veuve Lockwood était un Mangemort ou non. C'est pareil chez n'importe qui, il n'y a pas que nous. Et ça ne s'arrêtera que lorsque tout sera enfin terminé. C'est pour ça qu'ils veulent Harry Potter, c'est parce qu'ils ont peur de lui et de ce qu'ils pourraient devenir pour nous. Il représente notre espoir, il est l'étincelle qui pourrait enflammer la société sorcière.

_Peut-être qu'il ne sait pas non plus quoi faire, suggéra Léa qui commençait tout juste à se calmer. Lui aussi doit être perdu, il ne doit pas savoir par où commencer, ni comment procéder.

_C'est vrai et c'est pour ça que nous patientons, parce que nous attendons tous un signal. Parce que c'est bien la seule chose qui nous fait encore espérer. Ecoute-moi, j'aimerais que pour les prochaines vacances, à moins que je ne t'envoie un hibou pour te dire le contraire, je voudrais que toi et tes sœurs restiez à Poudlard.

_Pourquoi ?

_Parce que vous êtes plus en sécurité là-bas qu'ici. Tu as compris ? Tes sœurs et toi vous resterez à Poudlard jusqu'aux vacances d'été prochaines, d'accord ? »

Léa hocha la tête comprenant que sa mission était de veiller sur ses deux sœurs en l'absence de leur mère. C'était elle l'aînée et elle était prête à les protéger jusqu'aux vacances d'été. Elle les surveillerait et sera là pour les rassurer quand elles commenceront à manquer de leur mère.

* * *

><p>Marion fixait d'un regard déterminé la fenêtre de sa chambre. Celle par où elle passait autrefois pour grimper sur le toit et où elle aimait se reposer là en écrivant dans son journal. C'était sur le toit qu'elle se sentait le mieux parce que c'était le seul endroit où elle était seule, complètement seule, sans personne pour la déranger. C'était son endroit à <em>elle<em>. Mais désormais tout était différent car le seul fait de regarder par sa fenêtre lui donnait l'étrange sensation d'être attiré par le vide, d'être entraînée par la pesanteur. La sensation ne faisait qu'empirer lorsque l'image de Margaret Urquhart, démembrée par le choc de la chute, lui venait à l'esprit.

Désormais, elle ne montait plus sur le toit et n'osait plus lever les yeux au ciel pour observer la Tour d'Astronomie dans le parc de Poudlard. Cette image de son amie dans le vide, morte sur le sol par la faute indirecte de Mangemort ou encore de la pression qu'elle avait subite durant toute son année, lui avait révélé une phobie nouvelle qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ressentie. Le vertige. Il était impossible de revoir Marion sur un balai, ni de la voir se pencher à une simple fenêtre, ni d'oser monter en haut d'une tour, et encore moins de grimper sur le toit pour écrire dans son journal, chose qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire régulièrement. Marion ne supportait plus l'impression de vide, il lui fallait être les deux pieds sur terre. Ce qui pourrait être considéré comme ironique en raison de son caractère rêveur si la situation n'était pas aussi funèbre.

A côté d'elle, Guillaume s'empiffrait des confiseries que sa grande sœur lui avait rapporté. Tout en tournant les pages d'une BD qu'il lisait avec concentration, il mastiquait une Baguette Réglisse dans un bruit infernal qui parvint à arracher Marion de ses pensées.

« Tu peux manger sans faire un énorme vacarme de mastication ? Le pria-t-elle.

_Hum, hum. » Répondit-il vaguement.

Sa Baguette Réglisse vola soudainement à travers la chambre de la jeune fille, le jeune garçon attrapa vigoureusement sa BD comme s'il lisait quelque chose d'extraordinaire qui changerait le cours de l'histoire. Marion jeta un regard oblique à la Baguette Réglisse collée sur le manuel avancé de Potion dont elle s'acharnait à lire et relire les pages sur l'identification d'une potion, chose qu'elle traînait à comprendre.

« Wahou… Laissa échapper Guillaume. Il me faut la suite ! Comment il va s'en sortir face à une armée de fantômes maléfiques ! »

Il agrippa sa sœur et la secoua comme une poupée de chiffon, incapable de se maîtrisé. Marion voyait sa chambre tanguer sous ses yeux à mesure que son frère la secouait en lui criant toute sorte de choses complètement incompréhensibles.

« Les gobelins ! Les sales traîtres ! Ils leur ont confectionné des armes ! Tu te rends compte ? Maintenant, ils peuvent nous atteindre ! Les fantômes peuvent nous éventrer mais nous non ! Mais il a un plan ! Touif a un plan ! »

_*Touif ? Pourquoi ils n'ont jamais des noms normaux dans ces histoires-là ? De toute façon, il peut toujours lire la suite de sa BD mais comment son Touif veut-il tuer des fantômes puisqu'ils sont déjà morts ?* _

« Je suis sûr que ça concerne Beeniss ! Elle morte dans le chapitre dernier et je suis sûr qu'elle va l'aider dans le monde des morts ! Je suis sûr qu'elle est devenue un fantôme !

_OH ÇA VA ! Hurla Marion qui en avait assez d'être secouée. J'ai compris, c'est bon pas besoin de me crier dessus, je ne lis pas ton truc avec tes fantômes alors pourquoi tu t'excites comme ça sur moi ? Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis alors laisse tes fantômes tueurs dans un coin de ta tête. »

Le silence se fit à nouveau dans la chambre. Voilà donc le seul évènement potentiellement intéressant qui pouvait se passer dans la misérable vie de Marion Clerwood. Elle ne pouvait plus lire un seul livre concernant les rébellions, les guerres, etc. Tout ceci, elle en avait par-dessus la tête. La jeune fille voulait lire de beaux livres mais quand elle s'était penchée sur ses anciens livres comme _La Petite Sirène _ou _Cendrillon_, elle avait vite compris que ces livres l'intéressaient bien moins que lorsqu'elle avait onze ans.

Après tout ce que la cousine avait pu voir et entendre, ce qui se reflétait dans ces livres-là ne lui plaisait guère. Ce n'était pas la réalité, bien loin de là ! Car aucun prince un jour ne tomberait amoureux rien qu'en entendant une fille chanter, ou en l'apercevant de loin. Personne ne vous chercherait désespérément avec pour seul indice une pantoufle de verre.

Il y avait les princesses à qui il suffisait de chanter ou de danser pour avoir le meilleur parti à leur pied, et il y avait Marion Clerwood et les autres jeunes rêveuses de ce monde qui regardaient impuissantes leurs proches mourir sous leurs yeux sans savoir comment y mettre un arrêt. La jeune fille soupçonnait même que ce ne seraient pas les derniers qu'elle verrait tomber. Ainsi quand elle restait seule dans ses pensées, les seules idées qui lui venaient à l'esprit étaient de faire le tour des gens qui comptaient pour elle et d'essayer de savoir lequel tomberait en premier sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de le sauver. Même Juliette faisait secrètement partie de ses proches qu'elle craignait voir mourir d'un jour à l'autre.

Marion faisait aussi le tour des possibles moyens de mort comme l'assassinat de son oncle ou encore le suicide de Margaret. Qui serait le prochain et par quel moyen ? Qui craquerait comme Margaret l'avait fait ? Qui succombera au mal et décidera de pactiser avec les Mangemorts pour le bien de leurs proches ? Comment sera donc son futur ? Vivra-t-elle seulement assez longtemps pour espérer un futur ?

« N'empêche que si les fantômes se ralliaient à nous avec des armes qui leur permettraient de pouvoir embrocher des personnes humaines, cette guerre serait déjà terminée. » Objecta Guillaume.

Marion lui prit la main et la serra assez fort pour redonner de l'espoir dans l'esprit de son frère. Ils restèrent assis sur le sol, adossé contre le lit de la jeune fille, toujours dans un silence éternel à espérer une fin prochaine à cette guerre.

* * *

><p>Juliette tournoyait devant le miroir avec un sourire satisfait. Elle était sublime dans sa robe légèrement rosée aux nombreux strass qui l'illuminaient. Le bracelet qu'elle portait ferait des jaloux pendant la soirée au vue des milliers de pierres précieuses qui scintillaient. A la voir, on croirait que la famille Clerwood-Gadish avait encore largement de quoi s'offrir des folies. Même Inézia regardait jalousement la cousine, dans sa petite robe qu'elle avait dû s'acheter en solde.<p>

« Je vois que vous n'avez pas de problème d'argent… Grinça-t-elle envieusement tout en coiffant une mèche de sa chevelure blonde.

_Bien sûr que non, ma famille n'en a pas. On a tellement économisé qu'on ne peut pas être ruiné. Tu n'as regardé cette robe et ce bracelet pour le deviner. » Ricana Juliette.

C'était bon de se sentir supérieur. Juliette adorait cette sensation naturellement mais elle ne l'avait encore jamais éprouvé auprès de ses amis. Drago était au plus bas et ne demandait qu'à être tranquille et Inézia voyait sa famille décliner peu à peu et lui demander de réduire les frais qu'elle dépensait à Poudlard. Il n'y avait que Juliette qui malgré que sa famille soit sur le point d'entrer dans une situation critique, dépensait à tord et à travers. Bien sûr, elle ignorait ce qui pouvait bien se passer chez elle.

Juliette n'avait jamais soupçonné qu'après la mort de son oncle, la famille de Léa puisse être défavorisée avec un salaire en moins. Elle n'avait pas non plus songé qu'avec la crise économique aucun sorcier ne désirait dépenser son argent pour manger ou dormir dans un somptueux hôtel-restaurant, ce qui en toute logique réduisait les économies de sa famille entière.

Mais Juliette n'avait pas encore fait le lien entre tout ceci et continuait à tourner dans sa fabuleuse robe et d'afficher son bracelet étincelant de richesse. Pour couronner le tout, qui pouvait bien l'attendre au bas des marches du dortoir fille ? Blaise Zabini en personne était son cavalier pour la soirée de Noël au club de Slug.

Bien sûr que non, elle ne descendrait pas tout de suite, le temps de s'assurer qu'elle était véritablement parfaite et sublime pour la soirée afin d'en mettre plein la vue à tous ceux qui la critiquait. Ils en baveraient tous d'envie à voir cette jeune fille qui peu à peu grandissait et devenait une sublime jeune femme pleine d'assurance et de beauté, riche jusqu'à ne plus savoir quoi faire de son argent.

Sur ses hautes chaussures à talons, elle s'empressa d'aller poser son serre-tête dans ses cheveux au moment où sa chouette vint se cogner à la fenêtre. La cousine alla immédiatement ouvrir et récupéra le pauvre volatile pour la poser sur son lit à baldaquin qui lui servirait de perchoir le temps qu'elle ne lise sa lettre. Il était curieux de recevoir du courrier à cette heure-ci, surtout à Poudlard où habituellement tout le monde recevait son courrier à la même heure, celle du petit-déjeuner.

Ce qui accompagnait la lettre était un sachet d'oursons en guimauve qui fit immédiatement apparaître un sourire sur les lèvres de la cousine. Elle pensait recevoir cela de ses parents mais en découvrant les innombrables fautes d'orthographes et l'écriture arrondie comme des ballons baudruches, Juliette perdit son sourire par l'effarement.

_Cher Juliette,_

_Pardonne-moi pour toutes les fautes que je m'apprête à faire dans cette lettre. J'espère seulement que cette lettre te faira plaisir. C'est en voyant ce sachet d'oursons en guimauve que j'ai penser à toi. J'ai su qu'il te ferait plaisir aussitôt puisque je sais que tu les adore._

_Je te souhaite de passer une merveilleuse soirée d'Halloween au club de Slug. Tu me racontera peut-être à Poudlard comme sa se sera passé pour toi et ton cavalier (je veux savoir qui s'est !)._

_Tu me manques même si je reconnais qu'on n'a pas forcément fait d'effort pour se parler cette année, je te demande de me pardonner. Ok, j'étais très énervée contre toi à cause de l'année dernière. Maintenant que l'absence de nos conversations me manque, je décide de m'excuser et te souhaite un joyeux Noël !_

_De la part de ta cousine Léa qui t'aime vraiment fort,_

_Bisous et à bientôt !_

_(Ps : J'ai vraiment essayé de faire le moins de fautes possibles, je me suis beaucoup relue !)_

Juliette esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire avant d'émettre un léger rire à cette dernière phrase tandis qu'une larme se crevait sur la poudre qu'elle avait appliqué. Inézia accourut comme elle pensait que son amie avait un problème, et retint un cri de surprise en découvrant le visage tout coulant de la cousine.

« Ah… euh, ça ne va pas ? S'inquiéta-t-elle tout en restant fixée sur l'horrible visage de Juliette.

_Si, je vais très bien ! Ria-t-elle avec toujours plus de larmes.

_On ne dirait pas… Marmonna Inézia. C'est quoi cette lettre ? Voulut-elle savoir en se penchant.

_Non ! Refusa Juliette en la cachant derrière elle. C'est ma lettre ! Elle est à moi et je ne veux pas que tu la lises. »

Juliette voulait garder cette lettre pour elle seule et la savoir comme quelque chose de privée que personne ne verrait jamais. Inézia lui rappela finalement qu'elle devait se dépêcher et refaire entièrement son maquillage. Juliette s'attela à cette tâche tandis que son amie descendait pour prévenir Blaise que la cousine arriverait dans quelques instants. Elle ne remonta pas pour s'assurer que tout allait bien et partie devant avec Graham Montague pour rejoindre le club de Slug.

Juliette s'observa dans le miroir sous tous les angles. Après s'être démaquillée, avoir passé un gel nettoyant sur sa peau, suivi d'un gommage, la jeune fille s'était enfin remaquillée. A nouveau, elle observait ce visage artificiel, poudré jusqu'au décolleté. Elle s'autorisa à souffler un moment pour reprendre ses esprits et descendit enfin les marches du dortoir. Blaise s'était assis dans un fauteuil de la salle commune vide, soit parce que les élèves étaient rentrés chez eux pour Noël, soit parce qu'ils étaient déjà tous au club de Slug.

« Enfin… Ronchonna-t-il. Ça fait une heure que j'attends ! Une heure ! Inézia et Graham sont déjà partie depuis longtemps et moi je t'attends comme un guignol, en bas…

_Désolé, j'ai eu un petit problème mais c'est bon, je suis prête. On peut y aller !

_Ouais… Heureusement que le résultat est réussi… » La complimenta-t-il dans un bougon.

Elle le remercie en le gratifiant d'un immense sourire charmeur avant de passer devant lui à travers le mur qui gardait l'entrée de leur salle commune. Ils montèrent tous les deux dans le château vide jusqu'au bureau de Slughorn qui avait totalement changé de décoration pour la fête. Le traditionnel sapin de Noël était présent ainsi que les guirlandes et la branche de gui. Il y avait des serveurs en costume blanc qui ne faisaient pas partie du club mais qui avait accepté de jouer ce rôle pour pouvoir participer d'une certaine façon à la soirée.

Londubat, justement en costume de serveur, s'approcha avec un plateau contenant des boissons festives. Ils prirent chacun un verre sans le regarder, sa classe sociale ne lui permettant pas le privilège de croiser un regard avec Juliette Gadish et Blaise Zabini.

Il y avait une musique de fond mais l'ensemble des invités était essentiellement présents pour discuter de leur affaire comme l'aurait pu faire des adultes. Blaise repéra Inézia et Graham qui étaient dans un coin avec les jumelles Montgomery. Il entraîna sa cavalière qui détailla d'un œil avisé les tenues des deux sœurs jumelles à trois gallions sans doute. En même temps, ces dernières restaient ébahies devant tant de beauté et de richesse alors que Juliette leur jetait simplement des regards hauts perchés.

« Très joli bracelet, la complimenta l'une d'elle avec un faible sourire qui trahissait sa jalousie.

_Merci, fit Juliette avec un immense sourire satisfait en agitant son poignet devant cinq paires d'œil admiratifs. Et… très jolies… chaussures. »

Faute de trouver quelque chose à leur complimenter sur leur tenue à petit prix, la jeune fille s'était rabattue sur les chaussures qui étaient peut-être les seules choses correctes si l'on oubliait qu'elles dataient de l'an dernier.

Blaise et Juliette s'éloignèrent pour aller se servir près du buffet. La cousine piochait dans un plat quand une main vint s'entrechoquer à la sienne. Surprise, elle redressa la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec Louise. Sa cousine devint encore plus blanche qu'elle ne l'était et s'empressa de se reculer en s'excusant. Ni Juliette, ni Louise, ne se désignèrent pour piocher la première et s'observèrent le temps qu'un autre élève ne vienne les bousculer à force de patienter derrière les deux cousines.

Louise aurait aimé pouvoir décrocher une parole pour la sublime jeune femme qui se trouvait devant elle mais rien ne sortit quand elle ouvrit la bouche. Ses cordes vocales avaient été coupées par la stupéfaction.

Juliette aussi aurait aimé pouvoir engager une conversation avec sa cousine à qui elle n'avait pas parlé depuis longtemps, et la lettre de Léa lui avait donné l'entrain pour le vouloir. Seulement, elle avait le souffle coupé de se retrouver devant sa cousine qui devenait chaque année encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Que pouvaient-elles se dire après tant de temps passé à s'ignorer ?

« Tu es magnifique… Souffla Louise époustouflée.

_Merci, toi aussi tu es vraiment belle. Est-ce que tu es avec Owen ? »

Louise ne pu s'empêcher de laisser transparaître sa surprise quand sa cousine lui demanda tout naturellement où était son cavalier qui était tout de même un Poufsouffle – n'oublions surtout pas qu'il s'agit d'une question posée par Juliette. Louise acquiesça, mal à l'aise, et désigna Blaise derrière elle qui avait trouvé Théodore pour lui parler.

« Oui… je suis avec… enfin, avec lui pour la fête, pas avec lui… avec lui, quoi.

_D'accord, t'es pas avec lui mais t'es avec lui, répondit Louise qui comprenait le langage de sa cousine.

_Voilà, c'est ça t'as compris. »

Elles sourirent toutes les deux, transmettant leur joie de se parler à nouveau et finir par s'éloigner lorsque Blaise désigna à Juliette un élève de septième année qui avait déjà obtenu un poste au Ministère pour l'an prochain. Louise les laissa s'éloigner en adressant un signe de la main à sa cousine.

Owen… était Owen. Il attendait sa cavalière, la bouche remplie de fougère dont il s'était empiffré pendant ce temps-là. Louise ricana en s'approchant de lui et de son visage démesuré par le nombre de fougère dans sa bouche. Il était sûr que ce ne serait pas lui qui attirait Louise pour aller rencontrer un quelconque élève parce qu'il avait déjà un avenir prometteur.

« Au moins, je te fais rire, réussit-il à dire lorsqu'il eut tout avalé.

_Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. Au moins, je suis ravie de voir que tu restes toi-même ici.

_Pourquoi ? Tu voudrais que je fasse quoi d'autre ? Je ne connais pratiquement personne ici, je n'irais certainement pas leur parlé sous prétexte qu'ils sont des personne importante.

_Je suis d'accord. Ouvre la bouche ! » Lui ordonna-t-elle en lui engouffrant une nouvelle fougère qu'il mordit sans retenue.

Elle avala le reste qu'il restait de cette fougère alors que le professeur Slughorn arriva en les interrompant tous les deux. Ils s'écartèrent comme ils avaient commencé à se rapprocher malicieusement et se redressèrent comme deux bons sages élèves et heureux de faire partie des privilégiés.

« Miss. Clerwood ! Vous passez une bonne soirée ?

_Superbe, professeur, répondit-elle avec le plus angélique sourire qu'il lui était donné.

_Bien, très bien ! Et votre cavalier… Marmonna-t-il en détaillant Owen des pieds à la tête sans arriver à se souvenir de lui.

_Owen Cauldwell, se présenta-t-il.

_Enchanté. » Fit simplement Slughorn sans lui tendre une main ni même un signe de tête.

Il s'éloignait déjà vers d'autres convives. Owen attrapa une nouvelle fougère qu'il fourra dans sa bouche puis lança à Louise qui mangeait une pâtisserie :

« Il est adorable comme professeur, celui-là… Heureusement que j'arrête la Potion, l'année prochaine.

_Tu ne devrais pas arrêter la Potion, c'est une matière du tronc commun. C'est une matière importante, j'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention d'y aller les mains dans les poches pour les Buses, hein ? Je vois déjà la scène, tu vas te laisser tomber sur ta chaise, t'affaler sur table, soupirer toutes les trente secondes avec les yeux rivés sur l'horloge.

_Là, tu dresses mon portrait en cours d'Astronomie, dans d'autres matières c'est différent, assura-t-il.

_Ah oui ? Alors en Métamorphose et Botanique c'est aussi un cas à part ? »

Pour éviter de lui répondre, il emprisonna son visage et l'embrassa. Autour d'eux, on leur jeta des regards agacés car s'il n'était pas rares de trouver des couples dans le château de Poudlard, dans ce genre de soirée c'était carrément quelque chose de vulgaire.

* * *

><p>« Nous vous souhaitons un Joyeux Noël ! Nous vous souhaitons un Joyeux Noël ! Nous vous souhaitons un Joyeux Noël, et une Bonne Année ! »<p>

La chanson se termina par les applaudissements des parents pour leurs enfants qui terminaient de chanter alors que le douzième coup de minuit résonnait encore. Léa et Marion applaudissaient encore lorsqu'on leur offrit à toutes les deux leurs cadeaux dont le nombre avait considérablement réduit cette année. Tous les enfants ne firent cependant aucune réflexion mise à part Guillaume qui ne manqua de jeter un regard interloqué à ses parents pour leur signaler :

« J'ai pas beaucoup de cadeaux cette année… »

Son père fronça les sourcils tandis que sa mère lui lançait simplement un regard appuyé pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait se taire. Léa et Marion découvraient leurs cadeaux toutes les deux tandis que les autres préféraient d'abord goûter à un des chocolats qui leurs étaient offerts avant d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux.

Comme elle s'y attendait, Marion reçut un livre – ce qu'elle recevait chaque année comme s'il s'agissait d'une tradition – et un parfum _Exotique Sorcière _qu'elle avait commandé avant même que le mois de décembre n'ait commencé. Léa reçut quant à elle une robe venue de Tissard & Brodette qu'elle avait longuement admiré dans les vitrines sans jamais perdre de vue ses minces économies, et une nouvelle mallette de maquillage qui venait s'ajouter à toutes ses autres pour de nouvelles couleurs.

Lorsque tous les enfants eurent ouvert leurs cadeaux et remerciés leurs parents, on apporta la Buche de Noël pour le dessert. C'était une immense glace au chocolat à la forme d'une buche qui s'étalait sur toute la longueur de la table des Gadish. Mr. Gadish, Nelya, et même Charlotte avaient donné de leur temps pour confectionner ce magnifique dessert.

Ils se sentaient tous prêts à exploser après ceci. Un feu de cheminé brûlait pour réchauffer la pièce et les plus jeunes s'amusaient à l'attiser avec les instruments que leur avaient montré Antoine. Le Phénix chantait depuis le salon comme si l'esprit de Noël lui avait donné cette envie mais c'était plutôt l'envoûtement de sa nouvelle jeunesse qui le rendait si mélodieux. Son plumage était exceptionnellement beau après s'être enflammé quelques semaines auparavant.

Léa attrapa les mains de Marion et les deux cousines rejoignirent Pauline et Marie ainsi que Charlotte et Élise qui tournoyaient dans la salle à manger avec pour seule musique, la radio qui diffusait une musique traditionnelle de Noël.

Les deux cousines se prirent les mains et commencèrent à tourner vite, plus vite, de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce qu'elles furent projetées toutes les deux dans un coin de la pièce.

« J'espère qu'ils s'amusent autant au club de Slug, lança Léa quand elles s'assirent en face du feu pour faire griller des Chamallows.

_Je pense que ça doit être une soirée dans le même style qu'une réception, hasarda Marion avec un sourire moqueur.

_Pauvre Loulou, elle doit s'ennuyer à mourir. A moins qu'avec Owen… ils doivent bien s'amuser tous les deux, c'est obligé !

_Chut ! Elle ne voulait pas que ses parents soient au courant, lui rappela Marion alors qu'un grand rire de la table prouvait déjà que les adultes n'avaient rien entendu.

_Tu les entends ? On pourrait se jeter dans les flammes maintenant ils ne verraient rien tellement ils sont absorbés par leur conversation qui a l'air hilarante, remarqua Léa avec un sourire.

_Ça fait plaisir de les voir comme ça. On en oublie presque qu'il y a la crise, les Mangemorts, et tous nos petits soucis. Regarde comme ils sont beaux quand ils sont tous rassemblés et qu'ils sourient comme ça.

_La définition parfaite d'une famille solidaire, en conclut Léa. Avant de venir, on est allé apporter des fleurs à mon père pour lui souhaiter un Joyeux Noël. Je suis aussi allée mettre une fleur sur la tombe de Zorua. »

Elles se sourirent. Marion avait encore du mal à accepter le fait que Léa puisse parler de son père comme au naturel. Mais d'un autre côté, cela la rassurait aussi car peut-être Léa était heureuse. _*Elle a fait son deuil.* _En conclut-elle alors que Léa ressortait un Chamallow grillé en éclatant de rire. Il flambait encore lorsqu'elle le sortit et fut obligé de souffler dessus pour stopper les flammes.

Après ceci, elles retournèrent à la table pour participer à la conversation tout en grignotant des marrons grillés aussi à la cheminé. Cécile s'approcha de sa fille et lui glissa à l'oreille avec un immense sourire :

« J'ai trouvé du travail !

_C'est vrai !? S'écria Léa toute heureuse. C'est quoi ? St Mangouste a accepté de te reprendre ?

_Non, c'est dans une blanchisserie. »

Le sourire de sa fille disparut immédiatement. Une blanchisserie ? Léa avait du mal à voir sa mère repasser des vêtements et travailler dure pour faire disparaître les tâches sur le linge des clients. C'était donc tout ce que pouvait trouver une ancienne infirmière récompensée par un diplôme et une prime lors de sa démission ? _*Finalement, la prime a rapidement été consumée avec la crise et le diplôme n'était qu'un bout de papier.* _Réalisa Léa qui commençait déjà d'en vouloir à l'hôpital pour ne pas reprendre ses anciens employés qu'il avait jadis récompensé.

Avant que sa mère n'aille voir ce que faisait les autres enfants à l'étage, Léa lui agrippa le bras pour la retenir et lui glissa à son tour :

« Cet été, je vais trouver un petit boulot pour t'aider.

_Non, Léa je ne veux pas de ton argent. Si tu travailles, je veux que tu places cet argent dans ton coffre à Gringotts. » Lui répondit froidement sa mère avant de s'éloigner.

Trop tard, sa fille avait prise sa décision et lorsqu'une idée avait germé dans l'esprit de Léa ce n'était pas avec des paroles froides qu'on allait la lui retirer. Léa était une vraie tête de mule et elle ne laisserait pas sa mère se plier en deux pour espérer survivre quand la crise les touchera véritablement tandis que Léa se contenterait de bronzer au soleil. _*Réfléchissons, parmi mes connaissances qui est connu pour avoir une boutique et assez d'argent pour se permettre de m'engager durant tout un été ?* _


	81. Les trois D

**Chapitre 79 : Les trois D**

Louise quittait le terrain de quidditch après un entraînement qui s'était déroulé une fois de plus sans Katie Bell. La cousine n'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux ce qui lui était arrivé mais elle en avait tellement entendu parler qu'elle en avait l'impression de l'avoir vu elle-même.

Katie Bell, poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, avait été retrouvée sur le chemin entre Poudlard et Pré-au-Lard avec un mystérieux collier d'opale qui avait manqué de la tuer. Par chance, il se trouvait le garde-chasse qui avait pu la ramener à l'infirmerie à temps tandis que le collier avait été examiné par le professeur Rogue. Son verdict avait été clair : Katie avait énormément de chance d'être encore en vie.

Louise et Ginny remontaient le parc en silence. Encore un entraînement qu'elles faisaient sans Katie et cela risquait de leur être fatal pour le prochain match. Le repas leur semblait assez sec et même la crème fouettée des elfes de maison ne su leur remonter le moral.

Le lendemain matin, en descendant pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner et se préparer à une nouvelle journée de cours, Katie était revenue. Il y avait encore beaucoup trop de monde autour d'elle pour que Louise puisse l'approcher mais quand elle fut libre une fois que Harry fusse venu prendre de ses nouvelles, Louise alla se jeter dans ses bras.

Elle la sentit sursauter avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour répondre à son étreinte et lui souffla :

« Je vais bien, Louise. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Malgré cela, la jeune fille la garda contre elle encore un moment. C'était elle ! C'était Katie qui était de retour ! Elle avait failli mourir alors elle la serrait encore plus fort pour être sûre que plus aucun maudit collier d'opale ne la toucherait plus jamais. Louise en oublia les questions que tout le monde lui posait sur ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle ne savait que trop bien que tout ceci pourrait l'agacer comme la cousine en avait eu assez que tout le monde se souci d'elle lorsque son oncle avait été assassiné. Au lieu de cela, elle lui demanda plutôt si elle pourrait bientôt remonter sur un balai pour leur assurer une victoire pour le match retour contre les Poufsouffle.

Louise décida de laisser ensuite son amie manger tranquillement alors que déjà d'autres personnes s'avançaient pour lui demander si elle allait mieux. Colin attendait la cousine à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Il lui demanda des nouvelles de Katie le long du chemin qui les conduisit jusqu'à leur prochain cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques.

Le professeur Hagrid avait encore choisi des créatures assez particulières que Louise n'appréciait pas forcément. Le Serpencendre qui se trouvait sous les yeux de la jeune fille ne la faisait pas autant sourire que son professeur qui s'extasiait sur la capacité de ces créatures à naître dans les flammes. Louise nota sur son parchemin quelques notes comme la réponse à laquelle les sorciers devaient éteindre le feu dans la cheminée après l'utilisation de la Poudre de Cheminette. Louise n'avait encore jamais eu de Serpencendre dans sa maison mais c'était aussi grâce à Guyddo qui éteignait toujours les flammes après leur passage.

Elle nota aussi que les Serpencendre ne pouvait vivre qu'une heure, le temps de trouvé un endroit sombre pour pondre leurs œufs avant de tomber en poussière. Ces œufs rouges de chaleur ne mettaient que quelques minutes avant de prendre feu et d'enflammer la demeure d'un sorcier. La meilleure solution pour neutraliser ces œufs étaient de les geler avec un sortilège approprié.

« Ces œufs gelés sont très utilisés dans la fabrication des philtres d'amour ! » Précisa Hagrid avec un immense sourire pour les créatures.

Tous les élèves avaient redressé la tête, soudainement intéressés. La Saint Valentin approchait et tous espéraient avoir un valentin pour la journée. Ceux qui se retrouvaient seuls comme chaque année soupirèrent en prétendant que cette fête était ridicule. Hagrid s'exclamait toujours sur les milles et une façon de s'occuper des Serpencendres alors que la classe entière observait les œufs gelés que leur professeur avait apporté pour une démonstration.

Rien n'empêchait jamais les élèves de fabriquer en dehors de leur cours des potions dans le secret. Ils risquaient évidemment des retenues mais quand la Saint Valentin approchait, il était difficile de résister à l'envie de s'essayer au Philtre d'Amour.

Évidemment tous ceux qui remettaient leurs espoirs dans un Philtre d'Amour étaient ceux dont le courage manquait ou ceux dont la nature ne leur avait pas fait don de la beauté, et Louise n'était pas de ceux-là. Elle avait Owen et elle avait la chance de ne manquer ni de courage, ni de beauté.

* * *

><p>« Vos cours de transplanage commenceront bientôt. » Avait un jour dit le professeur Rogue.<p>

Ce jour était arrivé. Dans chaque salle commune, sur le tableau d'affichage, attendait un message à l'intention de tous les élèves qui étaient en sixième année. Marion faisait évidemment partie de tous ces élèves qui se pressaient auprès du panneau pour y lire toutes les informations. Elle les laissa tous la bousculer pour avoir le privilège de lire les instructions avant les autres. C'était comme cela, il y avait toujours les brutes qui éprouvaient sans cesse le besoin incompréhensible d'avoir tout avant tout le monde.

Marion laissait souvent faire ces personnes-là, ils ne l'intéressaient pas tout comme il ne l'intéressait pas de lire les informations avant tout le monde. Elle finirait par les lire de toute façon. Tout de suite ou dans dix minutes, quelle importance ? Peut-être même qu'elle serait en retard pour son cours de Potion… _*Dix minutes de moins devant ce maudit chaudron et le Slug qui me regardera comme si j'étais un ovni.* _Songeait-elle avec un sourire.

Blaise la bouscula pour passer devant ses camarades comme il ne pouvait supporter d'attendre. Étrangement, Drago n'était nulle part dans la pièce. La jeune fille passa son regard sur tous les visages et ne l'aperçut nulle part. Ce qui la répugnait désormais c'était que Blaise jouait au même rôle que celui de Kesla et Erin l'an dernier avec Margaret. Drago allait mal et même si elle ne le portait pas dans son cœur, elle avait vu Margaret mourir par détresse. Elle l'avait vu faiblir de jour en jour jusqu'à ce qu'on lui annonce l'assassinat de ses parents qui avait été le coup de grâce.

Lorsque tous les élèves se furent éloignés, Marion pu enfin s'approcher du tableau d'affichage et y lire en toute tranquillité les informations dont elle aurait besoin pour les prochains cours de transplanage. Elle terminait la dernière phrase de l'affiche qui insistait sur l'importance de ce diplôme quand le mur qui gardait l'entrée de la salle commune pivota. Le professeur Rogue entra comme si le fouet de quelqu'un était à ses trousses. Il s'arrêta en découvrant la jeune fille seule dans la salle commune qui n'était pas à son cours.

« Allez en cours, miss. Clerwood. » Grinça-t-il.

Elle hocha timidement la tête et commença à sortir. Avant de laisser le mur pivoter à nouveau, elle risqua un coup d'œil pour observer son directeur de maison. Il était assez étrange de le trouver ici alors qu'aucun élève ne s'y trouvait. Elle le vit monter les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs des garçons et entrer dans celui des sixièmes années. De toute évidence, il y avait un problème avec un garçon de son année et Marion était prête à parier qu'il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy.

Il était absent, personne ne savait où il était, même Blaise n'était pas avec lui, ni Crabbe, ni Goyle. Pansy elle-même n'avait pas été vu auprès de lui depuis… Depuis combien de temps déjà ? _*Ah oui, depuis le petit-déjeuner !* _Se rappela Marion. C'était assez facile de s'en souvenir puisqu'elle avait vu Louise sauter au cou de Katie Bell. Une belle image qui lui restait encore dans la tête car elle pouvait comprendre l'inquiétude que Louise avait pu éprouver, elle qui avait eu la chance de voir son amie s'en tirer aux portes de la mort.

La jeune fille frappa à la porte de sa salle de cours et entra tout en s'excusant pour son absence. Le professeur Slughorn ne fit pas vraiment attention à elle et secoua seulement la main pour lui faire comprendre que son retard n'avait aucune importance et qu'elle ferait mieux de se dépêcher pour rattraper les autres dans leurs travaux.

Lorsqu'elle eut ouvert son livre, la cousine comprit aussitôt pourquoi tout le monde s'acharnait à réussir cette potion. L'Amortentia, le plus puissant philtre d'amour au monde. Voilà ce qu'il devait préparer. Elle devina immédiatement que tout le monde avait en tête d'en prélever un échantillon pour la prochaine Saint Valentin. Pour sa part, Marion ne pensait pas vraiment à se trouver quelqu'un pour la fête des amoureux. Elle avait perdu tous ses amis alors se trouver un valentin ne lui avait encore pas traversé l'esprit. Déjà qu'elle avait complètement oublié cette stupide fête. _*La fête des amoureux… ou la fête des parfaits abrutis au cœur d'artichauts.* _Il faudrait déjà qu'elle réussisse correctement une potion rien qu'une fois pour espérer arriver un jour à créer un redoutable philtre d'amour.

Néanmoins au fur et à mesure qu'elle travaillait sur sa potion et qu'elle y ajoutait les ingrédients, de nombreuses senteurs venaient se lover près d'elle pour se faire sentir. La lavande, première odeur qu'elle reconnut. Le chlore qui lui rappelait l'odeur des salles de bain de chez elle après que Duke fut passé pour les nettoyer. Le chocolat, comme celui qu'elle goûtait lorsqu'elle était enfant à chaque fois qu'elle terminait un gâteau au chocolat.

« Oh, jolie préparation ! » S'exclama le professeur Slughorn lorsqu'il passa, étonné.

Il était manifestement passé près d'elle pour faire son devoir comme l'exigeait le rôle d'un professeur qui se devait de surveiller ses élèves. A voir sa tête, on lisait tout de suite la surprise et l'étonnement. Même la jeune fille restait ébahie devant ce compliment du professeur Slughorn. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa potion comme s'il aurait pu se tromper de chaudron. Mais c'était bien la sienne qui dégageait ces douces odeurs alors qu'elle n'avait encore pas terminé d'y ajouter tous les ingrédients.

« Je n'ose même imaginer les désastres qu'elle pourrait causer lorsqu'elle sera fini. » Ricana Slughorn en s'éloignant.

Le visage de nombreuses jeunes filles s'était aussitôt redressé comme des volatiles. Avait-on sous-entendu que cette potion pourrait être dévastatrice ? _*J'ai intérêt à gâcher cette potion avant que l'une d'entre elles ne viennent pour me réclamer un échantillon en prétendant une soudaine nouvelle amitié.* _

« Marion, t'as potion a l'air sublime ! S'exclama Pansy en s'approchant.

_Merci, lui dit-elle avec un sourire gêné.

_Alors, tu as quelqu'un pour la Saint Valentin ? Lui demanda-t-elle en s'accoudant à sa table de travail.

_Euh… non, personne. Je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé, en fait.

_Pourtant avec cette potion, tu ne resteras pas seule, lui confia Pansy. Justement, que vas-tu faire de tout ce chaudron ? Tu n'auras besoin que de très peu d'échantillons même si tu voudrais en conserver certains. Est-ce que je pourrais t'en prendre un, moi aussi ?

_Si tu veux… Marmonna la cousine qui avait du mal à se retenir de lui crier qu'elle devrait la laisser tranquille.

_Ça fera moins de gâchis comme ça ! » Ricana Pansy.

Elle lui fit un immense sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil avant de s'éclipser. _*Tss… Pansy, fidèle à elle-même.* _Marion ravala sa rage de se sentir comme un objet. On ne venait lui parler que parce qu'elle avait soudainement quelque chose d'intéressant. Elle aurait très bien pu s'en servir comme d'une arme pour avoir de nouveau des amis chez les Serpentard mais des amis fictifs ne l'intéressaient pas du tout, c'était bien le problème.

« Marion qui réussi une potion ! S'approcha Lisa. Ce doit être un jour vraiment exceptionnel et cette potion doit l'être tout particulièrement !

_Merci… Marmonna-t-elle.

_J'aime beaucoup ton gloss, il est discret et élégant à la fois. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_Du Labello, cingla la cousine. Pour m'empêcher de me mordiller les lèvres.

_Ah. En tout cas, tu l'as bien choisi. Je m'en souviendrai que le Labello peut aussi paraître élégant mais c'est peut-être qu'il te va tellement bien qu'on le confondrait avec du gloss.

_Oui, peut-être… »

_*Tout le monde sait que je suis une icône de la mode ! Du Labello, je vais lancer la nouvelle tendance ! Demain, toutes les filles auront du Labello rien que pour avoir un échantillon de ma potion.* _

« Et tu vas aller voir Claude pour la Saint Valentin ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire mais le regard fixé sur le chaudron.

_On ne se parle plus, ça te laisse le champ libre, lui confia Marion.

_Oh non, je ne suis plus intéressée. Tu vois, je me suis penchée sur quelqu'un de plus… important.

_Laisse-moi deviner, Blaise Zabini.

_C'était facile, lui accorda Lisa. Tu accepterais de m'aider ? Tout le monde sait que ta cousine est aussi de nouveau sur lui, ça se voit comme le nez en plein milieu de la figure et avec ses petits coups d'œil malins durant toute la soirée de Noël chez Slug, ça se voyait encore plus. Maintenant, Blaise a dû lui aussi comprendre qu'elle était intéressée ce qui ne me laisse que le Philtre d'Amour.

_Et dans ton chaudron, il y a le même non ?

_Ma potion est réussie mais on dit que la tienne est excellente. Alors ? Imagine un peu la tête de ta cousine. Tu n'aimerais pas avoir ta revanche ? »

_*Oh ! C'est un marché qu'on me propose ! Eh bien, eh bien… On ne m'avait encore jamais fait ce genre de proposition, c'est sournois et j'aime avoir la décision entre mes mains.* _

« Tu te vengeras sur elle et moi j'aurais Blaise comme valentin pour la soirée. Alors ? T'en dis quoi ?

_D'accord, en plus je risque de gaspiller le reste de ma potion en la jetant.

_C'est ce que je me disais aussi ! Merci pour ton aide, en tout cas. »

Lisa repartit avec le sourire du vainqueur. Marion quitta sa table de travail et alla chercher toutes sortes d'ingrédients qui n'étaient pas dans la potion. Elle s'appliqua à rendre ses gestes naturels tout en retournant à sa place puis elle jeta les ingrédients dans un ordre qu'elle seule décidait. _*Qu'est-ce qu'elles croyaient ces deux-là ? Je ne vais certainement pas leur offrir un Philtre d'Amour comme ça par pure gentillesse alors qu'elles n'en ont jamais fait preuve pour moi.* _

Tandis qu'elle mélangeait le tout avant la fin de l'heure, l'Amortentia prenait une tout autre teinture et commençait à dégager une odeur inconnue. Marion en remplie deux flacons d'échantillons qu'elle donna à Pansy et à Lisa. Les deux vertes quittèrent la salle de cours sans se douter qu'il ne fallait pas se fier à une Serpentard même si cette dernière était la plupart du temps sage et tranquille.

* * *

><p>Juliette entra dans la Grande Salle qui avait été totalement vidée pour laisser de la place à tous les élèves de sixième année qui viendraient s'entraîner pendant le cours de transplanage avant de passer leur diplôme.<p>

Wilkie Tycross, leur professeur, se présenta devant eux avant de déjà commencer les bases de ce moyen de transport très utilisé chez les sorciers :

« La première chose essentielle à retenir sera la règle des trois D ! Destination, détermination, décision ! Ce seront les points à retenir et à toujours garder en tête si vous ne voulez pas vous risquer à être désartibulé. »

Les visages des élèves pâlirent soudainement. On leur présentait les choses telles qu'elles étaient sans essayer de le dire d'une manière plus douce pour qu'elles se digèrent mieux. Non, ils n'étaient plus des enfants, ils devaient entendre les choses comme elles l'étaient ! S'ils manquaient à un seul de ces points-ci, le désartibulement serait inévitable. _*Destination, détermination, décision ! Les trois D !* _Se répéta Juliette qui tentait déjà de les retenir dans un coin de sa mémoire.

« La première étage du transplanage est la plus simple ! Il vous suffit de fixer votre esprit sur la destination que vous souhaitez atteindre. Vous devez bien vous la matérialiser, la voir résolument dans votre esprit ! C'est la Destination, notre premier D ! »

A mesure qu'il parlait, quelques élèves reculaient tandis que lui, au contraire, s'approchait des élèves comme s'il les testait. Juliette ne bougeait, droite et fière comme la Tour d'Astronomie, elle ne fléchit pas lorsqu'il s'approcha pour lancer à l'ensemble des élèves :

« Deuxième étage ! Vous devez vous concentrer sur l'espace que vous allez occuper. Vous devez voir le trajet. La concentration est extrêmement exigée pour transplaner et plus particulièrement lors de la deuxième étape ! C'est votre détermination ! Le second D ! »

Sa voix résonnait dans la Grande Salle comme tous les meubles avaient disparu. Le silence des élèves témoignait de l'attention qu'il lui portait. Tycross semblait y jouer à chaque fois qu'il parlait comme il montait de plus en plus haut sa voix. On aurait dit qu'il s'adressait à un auditoire d'un millier de personnes.

« Troisième étape ! S'écria-t-il en souriant. Quand tout ceci sera accompli parfaitement, et je dis bien _parfaitement_, vous allez tourner sur place… et là, vous essayerez de trouver votre chemin. Votre mouvement doit être décisif ! C'est la décision ! Le troisième et dernier D ! »

Ainsi donc ils avaient toutes les cartes en main pour réussir un parfait transplanage. Durant les cours de Tycross, le sortilège de défense qui empêche quiconque de transplaner dans l'enceinte du château avait été levé dans la Grande Salle.

Face à Juliette, un cerceau qui serait capable de faire passer un éléphant. Elle ne risquait donc pas de se cogner contre. Le professeur Tycross continuait à donner des conseils et à encourager ses élèves sur leur concentration.

Lorsque Hannah Abbot se lança la première dans l'exercice, elle arriva derrière le cerceau mais… pas entière. Elle avait une jambe en moins et bientôt elle disparut pour réapparaître illico à son point de départ, avec ses deux jambes comme si un lien l'avait forcé à revenir. On entendit soudainement quelqu'un hurler dans la salle. Les élèves se retournèrent. Ernie Macmillan se trouvait derrière son cerceau avec le coude complètement retourné. Il hurlait à la mort alors que des Aurors approchaient pour lui remettre le coude en place. Il hurlait encore lorsqu'on le conduisit à l'infirmerie.

« Les erreurs du premier entraînement ! » Lança Tycross avec un large sourire comme si ce n'était pas plus grave pour lui qu'une simple blessure.

Tout ceci avait nettement refroidi les élèves qui n'étaient plus aussi excités d'apprendre à transplaner. Juliette finit tout de même par se jeter à l'eau et fixa dans son esprit sur le cerceau qu'elle devait traverser. Elle visualisa le trajet qu'elle décrirait pour s'y rendre et commença à tourner. Au bout d'un moment, elle se décida à y aller à ses risques et périls.

La sensation fut comme lorsque l'on traversait une vague de dix mètres qui vous transportait sur la plage dans des tournis et des secousses à vous en faire vibrer vos entrailles jusqu'à votre estomac qui se faisait soudainement sentir bien faible. Juliette arriva derrière le cerceau avec l'impression de manquer de respiration, elle eut tout juste le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour chercher à nouveau sa respiration qu'elle se sentit immédiatement transporter là où elle avait commencé. Elle réapparut en pouvant respirer comme elle le désirait.

« Vous avez manqué de décision sur le passage ! Décision ! » Précisa Tycross.


	82. Louise à la beauté mordante

Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excusez pour la longue attente. Cela doit bien faire un mois que je n'ai pas posté, je m'excuse mais là où j'étais je n'avais pas accès à Internet. Je promets de poster rapidement de nouveaux chapitres pour terminer cette sixième année et rattraper mon retard.

Ensuite, je tiens à remercier ceux qui lisent toujours ma fanfic depuis le début et qui ne l'ont pas lâché. C'est vrai que je l'ai faite plus longue que je ne le pensais mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaît toujours autant.

Et pour terminer, n'hésitez pas à me laissez vos impressions dans une review j'accepte toutes les critiques bonnes ou mauvaise, ça ne peut que m'aider.

Merci et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 80 : Louise à la beauté mordante<span>**

Louise se réveilla le matin du 14 février dans les dortoirs filles de cinquième année. Elle s'étira dans son lit et resta un long moment sans bouger. Son oreiller et sa couverture avaient été tout retournés pendant la nuit. Ses pieds dépassaient dessous sa couverture qu'elle avait tirée au-dessus d'elle. Ce jour-là promettait d'être intéressant avec tous les philtres d'amour qui risquaient d'être ingurgités. La cousine espérait fortement ne pas en être victime. Chaque année pour le jour de la Saint Valentin, les élèves devaient faire attention à tout ce qu'ils mangeaient ou buvaient.

Louise avait toujours craint que Kevin Whitby ne termine par utiliser cette méthode. Elle était donc doublement vigilante en sachant que le Poufsouffle avait toujours une folle obsession pour elle. Non, personne ne gâcherait sa Saint Valentin qu'elle passerait avec Owen ! _*Toute une journée avec lui, le rêve !* _Songeait-elle en souriant dans le noir.

Elle s'étira à nouveau pour savourer les rares grasses matinées qu'elle pouvait faire. C'était si bon de ne pas avoir à se presser, ni à devoir se préparer en quatrième vitesse.

Elle nota cependant que le lit de Romilda était vide. Cette dernière avait dû se lever plus tôt que les autres dans l'espoir de terminer son philtre d'amour qu'elle préparait depuis deux jours. Il était évident qu'elle y avait mis de son cœur et de son temps dans cette potion mais Louise souriait en pensant que tout ce travail ne se résumerait qu'à quelques heures avec celui qui ingurgiterait cette potion.

Du moment qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'Owen tout irait bien ! Louise avait d'ailleurs la vague idée de la personne à qui était destiné le philtre d'amour. « Harry Potter est à moi cette année ! Je serais la première à sortir avec l'Elu ! » Avait-elle affirmé dans le Poudlard Express en début d'année. Louise souhaitait bonne chance mentalement à son amie alors qu'elle savait déjà que ce serait peine perdue pour Romilda.

Elle lui avait déjà fait des tonnes de sourires, lancé d'innombrables coup d'œil, elle avait même essayé de l'approcher avant les vacances de Noël dans l'espoir qu'il ne l'invite pour la soirée au club de Slug. Résultat, Harry avait invité Luna Lovegood. Romilda en avait été toute retournée de savoir qu'il préférait « Loufoca » à elle-même ce qui n'avait pas plu à Ginny qui appréciait de plus en plus Luna.

Léa et Ginny étaient déjà réveillées, la jeune fille les entendait discuter sur la nuit dernière. Louise n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas compris l'histoire d'un quelconque manuel de potion qui devait absolument être caché pour que plus personne ne puisse le retrouver. Qu'avait donc de si spécial ce manuel de potion ? Tout ce qu'avait compris Louise s'était que Ginny avait embrassé Harry, « spontanément » comme elle l'avait expliqué aux deux cousines en leur précisant bien de ne rien dire à Ron. Louise lui avait alors demandé ce que devenait Dean dans l'histoire et Léa avait roulé les yeux en lui expliquant que cela faisait déjà un mois qu'ils n'étaient plus ensembles. _*Moi, à l'ouest comme d'habitude.* _

Si elle vivait sur un petit nuage depuis qu'elle était avec Owen, elle ne prêtait en revanche plus attention à tout ce qui se racontait dans le château et ne suivait plus les histoires des autres, elle avait même perdu le fil des histoires de ses amis. La seule histoire qui l'intéressait, c'était celle qu'elle vivait avec Owen.

Louise daigna enfin à se lever. Elle trébucha sur une pile qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver ici. Elle regarda cette pile de plus près et reconnut les boîtes des chocolats que l'on recevait le jour de la Saint Valentin.

Impressionnée, elle les prit un par un dans ses mains pour les étudier. Certains avaient vraiment l'air appétissant mais si elle se laissait tenter par l'un d'eux, elle risquait le philtre d'amour et le gâchis total de sa Saint Valentin. _*Quatre, cinq… non six !* _Compta-t-elle encore plus impressionnée. Qui pouvait bien lui envoyé des chocolats. Trois étaient des anonymes, aucune lettre, aucun nom, elle les mit sur le côté. Une boîte était de la part de Kevin Whitby. _*Sans surprise…* _Une autre était de Zacharias Smith qui lui donnait rendez-vous au salon de Mrs. Pieddodu. _*Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut celui-là ?* _Songea-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. La dernière était de la part d'Owen alors Louise se sentit rougir car elle n'avait rien acheté pour lui. Rien, nada, que dal !

_*Merde, merde, merde ! Trois fois merde, Louise tu n'assures pas là !* _Il lui vint une idée. Elle était risquée mais c'était une idée. Louise jeta un petit coup d'œil aux trois boîtes de chocolat de ses admirateurs anonymes. Elle se traîna jusqu'à eux et les étala sur le sol. L'un d'eux aurait peut-être eu la bonne idée de ne pas les fondre dans du philtre d'amour, non ? Et si elle osait être plus optimiste, les trois auraient peut-être renoncé à cette méthode ? Elle les détailla chacun et élimina déjà la boîte avec des noix de pécans sachant qu'Owen n'aimait pas les petits morceaux dans les gâteaux, ni dans les yaourts.

« Dis donc, tout ce qu'à reçut cette année ! S'exclama Ginny qui quittait son lit avec Léa. Va falloir te préserver pour les matchs parce qu'avec tout ça… tu ne pourras même plus voler sur un balai.

_Les filles, j'ai besoin de votre aide. »

Elle leur expliqua son problème de cadeau pour Owen. Léa ne manqua pas de lui faire une remarque comme quoi c'était très sournois de faire ce genre de choses.

« Offrir un cadeau qu'on nous a offert… Marmonna sa cousine.

_Je sais ! L'arrêta Louise. Mais je fais quoi quand il va me demander si j'ai reçu ses chocolats ? Je vais avoir l'air d'une courge.

_Maiiiiiiis noooon ! Lui dirent Ginny et Léa d'une même voix avec chacune un sourire qui voulait dire le contraire.

_Oh, j'ai une idée ! » S'écria soudainement Léa.

_*Je n'aime pas les idées de Léa.* _Et elle avait bien raison de penser cela car finalement, elles organisèrent dans le dortoir une sorte de chasse aux cadeaux pour Owen. Léa passa un bandeau autour de la tête de sa cousine pour lui cacher la vue tandis que Ginny allait accrocher les deux boîtes dans un coin du dortoir. Le premier que Louise attraperait serait celui pour Owen.

« On va bien rire, lui promit Léa en reculant.

_Vous allez vous foutre de ma gueule, oui !

_Maiiiiiiis noooon ! » Firent-elles de nouveau.

Déjà Louise entendait les ricanements dans son dos alors que Ginny et Léa devaient sans doute se retenir d'exploser de rire. Pendant ce temps, la cousine avançait à l'aveuglette dans le dortoir et tentait de se repérer en touchant chaque objet qui aurait pu lui indiquer son emplacement. Elle tomba plus d'une fois et à chaque fois Ginny et Léa se mettaient à rire encore plus fort. Elle se cogna aussi aux murs, aux lits à baldaquin, et au lustre qu'elle se prit en pleine tête. Le fou rire des deux filles dernières elle lui fit comprendre que la situation devait être hilarante. _*Tout ça c'est pour Owen, j'aimerais qu'on s'en souvienne bien ! Je me suis ridiculisée pour lui !* _

Elle se cogna soudainement contre une boîte en carton et les applaudissements de Ginny et Léa lui indiquèrent que le supplice était terminé. La cousine se hâta de retirer le foulard qui lui cachait les yeux et prit dans ses mains la fameuse boîte qui ne contiendrait pas – du moins, elle l'espérait – de Philtre d'Amour.

« Chocolat extra noir, doux comme l'amour, lut-elle d'une voix peu convaincue.

_Ça c'est du slogan ! Ricana Léa en prenant la boîte dans ses mains. Tu sais, à ta place je lui dirais que j'ai tout simplement oublié de lui acheter un cadeau et je lui en achèterais un dans la journée.

_Non mais tu plaisantes, ça se fait trop pas !

_Déjà plus que d'offrir un cadeau qu'on t'a fait sans savoir s'il y a du Philtre d'Amour ou non, fit remarquer Ginny.

_Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? C'est la fille qui a embrassé le meilleur ami de son frère en cachette qui dit ça ?

_Si tu ne veux pas que je te conseille, dis-le moi sincèrement ! C'est vrai que toi, tu n'as aucun reproche à te faire, hein !? Tu nous dis que tu kiff un gars, et tu sors avec un autre, c'est parfaitement logique !

_Ok, c'est bon ! S'interposa Léa. Stop, on arrête. Louise tu vas offrir ton cadeau à Owen et nous on se prépare. Bonne chance ! »

Louise quitta le dortoir des filles quelque peu contrarié après les reproches de Ginny. Celle avec qui elle jouait dans la même équipe venait soudainement de lui faire une critique blessante pour la jeune fille. Le portait de la salle commune pivota et à peine eut-elle le temps de mettre un pied dehors que déjà elle se retrouvait dans les bras d'Owen. Sans vraiment savoir comment elle avait atterrit ici, elle referma ses bras autour du jeune homme qui la serrait encore plus fort contre lui.

« Loulou ! S'écria-t-il la tête dans ses cheveux. Loulou, loulou ! On a la journée pour nous. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a t'es pas contente de me voir ?

_Bah si ! Je suis juste un peu surprise, je pensais que tu m'attendrais dans le Hall. Je ne savais pas que t'allais monter jusqu'ici.

_T'as vu ? J'ai monté sept étages pour te voir, si ce n'est pas romantique ! C'est pour qui, ça ? Pour ton autre chéri ? Demanda-t-il en désignant la boîte qu'elle ne lui avait toujours pas donné.

_Non, c'est pour toi ! J'ai vu tes chocolats ce matin. Ils étaient trop mignons, merci !

_Ah, t'as aimé mes petits oursons ? J'ai encore fait dans le romantisme. Et toi, ils sont de quelle forme ? »

Le sourire de la jeune fille se figea alors qu'elle commençait à lui dire qu'il le découvrirait par lui-même. Quand elle découvrit les chocolats en forme de cerise, son sourire se crispa soudainement. _*Louise, la plus belle des cerises… Mais… j'ai déjà une boîte de lui dans les dortoirs, il l'a signé. Du calme, Louise, c'est une coïncidence.* _

Il en avala un avec un sourire pour la cousine qui le regarda mâcher en sentant son cœur battre de plus en plus fort. Et s'il était empoisonné ? Heureusement, rien ne se produisit. Après l'avoir avalé, il écarta les bras tout en criant dans le couloir :

« Loulou !

_Ow… »

Ses bras se refermèrent avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de s'y jeter. Il s'écarta d'elle, la laissant foncer dans un mur par son élan. Elle se rattrapa de justesse, manquant de peu la chute. Owen ne semblait rien avoir remarqué et continuait à être enthousiaste.

« Loulou !

_Oui ? Demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.

_Aller viens, on va voir Terry. Je veux le voir, absolument !

_Terry ? Qui ça Terry ?

_Terry Boot, je veux le voir ! Tu le connais en plus, tu pourras me le présenter ! Aller, Loulou ! Il faut que je le voie !

_Pourquoi tu veux absolument le voir ? S'étonna-t-elle en se forçant un sourire.

_Bah c'est la Saint Valentin, il faut bien que je lui dise enfin que je l'aime. »

Louise ne se retint même pas d'hurler au milieu des couloirs. Owen sursauta tellement qu'elle crut qu'il allait passer par-dessus la rambarde. Elle n'avait pas encore envisagé ce qu'elle allait faire si jamais les chocolats qu'elle lui offrait étaient infestés de Philtre d'Amour. _*En fait, j'aurais dû écouter Ginny. C'était trop risqué. Ce Terry Boot…* _Elle serra les poings en colère contre le Serdaigle et contre elle-même car sa Saint Valentin était fichue.

« Owen, viens voir. Je… Je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie, lui dit-elle en le prenant par le bras.

_Il y a Terry là-bas ?

_Euh… oui, oui ! Il est… à l'infirmerie, oui c'est ça.

_Il est malade ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

_Je… Je ne sais pas mais on va justement aller voir ce qu'il se passe. »

C'était idiot de l'admettre mais elle était jalouse de Terry en ce moment précis. Il occupait la première pensée d'Owen et cela l'insupportait. Elle voulait être cette première pensée, en particulier le jour de la Saint Valentin, mais par sa faute elle allait devoir la passer à l'infirmerie.

En chemin, elle croisa Anthony Goldstein et Alexian Bradley qui firent tous les deux une tête surprise quand Owen leur demanda où était Terry comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Tu lui as donné les chocolats que Terry t'avais envoyé !? S'écrièrent-ils.

_Vous le saviez ! S'énerva-t-elle.

_Bien sûr qu'on le savait mais on ne pensait pas que t'allais les donner à Owen. Pourquoi t'as pas assumé le fait que tu ne lui avais rien offert ?

_Je ne pouvais pas, j'aurais été mal à l'aise toute la journée, tenta-t-elle de se justifier.

_Parce que maintenant t'es pas mal à l'aise ? » Ricana Anthony.

Ils l'aidèrent à emmener Owen jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Le long du chemin, ils ne cessèrent de la chambrer, cette histoire allait rester dans leur mémoire, elle en était certaine !

Mrs. Pomfresh inspecta d'un mauvais œil cette Gryffondor qui culpabilisait, les deux Serdaigle qui ricanaient, et le Poufsouffle qui cherchait du regard Terry dans l'infirmerie tout en l'appelant. Louise regarda Mrs. Pomfresh lui enlever son Owen et l'emmener dans la pièce où elle lui donna quelque chose sans autorisé ni Louise, ni ses deux amis à l'approcher.

« Owen qui kiff Terry… Je crois que c'est ma meilleure Saint Valentin. » Riait encore Anthony.

En revanche, Louise ne riait pas. Elle regardait toujours Owen installer sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie qui demandait encore où était Terry. Pour une fois qu'elle avait eu des projets pour sa Saint Valentin, Louise la voyait partir en fumée. La belle et grande brune passerait donc sa Saint Valentin à guetter un signe de guérison de la part d'Owen.


	83. Marion au sourire charmeur

**Chapitre 81 : Marion au sourire charmeur**

Marion refermait son journal et le rangeait dans le tiroir de son chevet quand elle buta contre une boîte de chocolats. _*Genre, il y a quelqu'un qui m'a offert des chocolats pour la Saint Valentin !* _Pensa-t-elle immédiatement en souriant. C'était peut-être l'une des rares fois où elle se sentait désirer parce qu'elle recevait pour la première fois en six ans une boîte de chocolats pour la Saint Valentin !

Mais en l'ouvrant, elle fut plus que déçu. Il y avait une carte signée Zacharias Smith qui lui donnait rendez-vous au salon de Mrs. Pieddodu. Elle jeta aussitôt la boîte à la poubelle, dégoûtée que ce ne soit que le Poufsouffle qui aimait prétendre que les quatre aînées de la famille Clerwood-Gadish étaient à ses pieds. _*Il va se rétamer devant tout le monde s'il espérait prouver cet affreux mensonge.* _Songea-t-elle en attrapant sa brosse.

Elle se coiffa les cheveux devant son miroir en les maudissant toujours et encore. La jeune fille se coiffait lorsqu'en levant le bras elle se rendit compte à quel point elle transpirait. _*Ah mais c'est super ça, dis donc ! Des auréoles, je ne pouvais pas rêver de mieux. Décidément, je ne suis vraiment pas gâtée physiquement. Des cheveux en pagailles et des auréoles pour couronner le tout ! Maintenant, j'ai l'air d'une grosse dégelasse. Déjà que je ressemblais à un épouvantail mais alors là, je ressemble à un épouvantail dégelasse.* _

Marion changea immédiatement de haut et descendit ensuite en direction de la Grande Salle. Le déjeuner n'allait pas tardé à être servi et elle avait diablement faim, surtout que les elfes de maison réservaient toujours un repas particulier pour le jour de la Saint Valentin.

Le dessert en fut témoin avec ses choux à la crème dont le glaçage représentait un cœur. Marion en avalait un pour savourer la seule chose qu'elle ne pourrait jamais savourer le jour de la fête des amoureux, face à un Pierre plus morne que d'habitude. La fête des amoureux… Cela devait lui rappeler bien des souvenirs. Il n'avait touché ni aux choux à la crème, ni aux spaghettis bolonaises. Marion ne pouvait que le comprendre et elle ne tenta même pas de lui remonter le moral. La cousine resta simplement face à cet homme perdu dans ses sombres pensées, elle aussi à broyer du noir tout en mâchant son choux à la crème en parfaite célibataire qu'elle était.

« Passe-moi le plat ! »

Marion se retourna en dévisageant le jeune homme qui venait de lui commander un ordre comme si elle était une simple serveuse. Claude Lockwood, évidement ! Son air de ne pas remarquer la détresse de celle qui était sa meilleure amie, exaspéra encore plus la jeune fille. Elle ne répondit même pas et se contenta de faire comme ce qu'il faisait avec elle depuis que l'AD avait été découverte. L'ignorer.

« S'il te plaît. » Termina-t-il comme s'il eut cru qu'une simple marque de politesse suffirait.

Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre, c'était que Marion se fichait pas mal de la politesse en ce moment précis. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose à son égard c'était un minimum de respect ! Quand vous passiez des années entières à rire, à sortir au Trois Balais, et traîner avec une même personne qui vous considériez comme votre meilleure amie, comment pourriez-vous ignorer cette même personne du jour au lendemain ? C'était cela que Marion lui reprochait le plus. Pas le fait qu'il ne veuille plus lui adresser la parole comme avant. Il était libre de vouloir traîner avec qui il voulait et surtout de choisir son camp. Il avait choisi la Brigade Inquisitoriale, et elle l'Armée de Dumbledore. Déjà deux choses qui les séparaient mais ce qu'elle aurait voulu n'était pas si compliqué au fond. Un regard, un salut de loin, un sourire de temps à autre. Une marque de respect ! Elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait la traiter de cette manière en envoyant au placard les cinq années précédentes !

En conclusion, Claude resta cinq bonnes minutes à se demander si cette idiote finirait par lui passer le plat de choux à la crème mais il n'en fut rien car Marion ne daigna même pas le regarder.

« Très bien… Soupira-t-il. Pierre, le plat ! »

Pierre sortit de ses pensées pour dévisager l'impétueux garçon qui avait osé lui donner un ordre. Qui donnait des ordres à Pierre Lufkin ? Personne, et il n'était pas question que cela commence ce jour-ci. Pierre daigna tout de même à regarder Claude droit dans les yeux d'un air lasse et profondément ennuyé comme si le beau brun était la personne la plus pathétique qui lui eut été donné de rencontrer.

« J'ai une tête à te passer un plat ?

_Il est face à…

_Est-ce que j'ai une tête à passer un plat de maudits choux à la crème à une ordure comme toi ? »

Marion rigola. Discrètement mais elle rigola – en sachant que la discrétion n'existait pas chez Marion. Claude la dévisagea du regard le plus froid possible avant d'abattre sa serviette sur la table et de quitter la pièce en jurant.

« Ça te fait rire, hein… » Marmonna-t-il.

Du regard, la cousine remercia Pierre pour ce divertissement qu'il lui avait offert. Il hocha la tête en acceptant ses remerciements sans décrocher un mot puisqu'il n'était pas de nature loquace et encore moins le jour de la Saint Valentin.

La jeune fille quitta la table des Serpentard après avoir bien mangé. Elle prit le chemin en direction des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde pour lui raconter son début de journée quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était suivie. Un coup d'œil en arrière lui fit savoir qu'il s'agissait de Claude.

« Tu me suis, maintenant. »

Sa voix résonna dans les couloirs vides à cette heure de la journée et surtout par ce jour-ci où tous les élèves étaient sortis à Pré-au-Lard. Elle trouvait d'ailleurs étrange que Claude ne soit pas avec Inézia qui avait sans doute dû lui proposer un rendez-vous en parfaite pot de colle qui ne désespérerait jamais.

Il lui adressa un sourire plus sadique qu'autre chose alors qu'elle s'arrêtait pour entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Claude marcha jusqu'à arriver à son niveau et se contenta l'observer un moment en haussant les épaules toutes les dix secondes comme s'il cherchait une explication.

Bien qu'elle se fût promise de paraître froide telle une véritable Serpentard au cœur de pierre qui ne fondrait pas facilement, Marion ne put retenir un sourire devant ce jeune homme qui haussait les épaules avec son air faussement menaçant. Il cherchait sans doute comment formuler ses reproches mais ne devait pas trouver.

Marion n'avait jamais pris conscience de ses charmes, elle se considérait toujours comme un épouvantail indéfiniment célibataire et s'était déjà imaginée son futur en tant que vieille fille éternellement seule, sans mari ni enfants. Mais voilà, elle n'avait pas envisagé la possibilité que si elle n'avait encore trouvé personne c'était peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait encore pas accepté le fait qu'elle pouvait éventuellement plaire.

Certes, elle n'était pas la superbe fille sexy qui passait devant un groupe de garçons la tête haute pleine de fierté et d'assurance, elle n'était pas ce genre de fille qui prenait conscience en rien de temps de ses atouts en s'habillant avec quelque chose de moulant, des décolletés plongeants, ni même une coiffure et maquillage osé. Marion était ce genre de fille qui baissait immédiatement la tête quand on la sifflait dans la rue et serrait son sac à main en s'imaginant déjà par où elle devrait aller si jamais elle devrait piquer un sprint.

Elle n'était pas non plus le genre de fille cool qui ne se prenait pas la tête avec toutes ces idioties de songer à ce que les autres pouvaient penser d'elle. Toutes ses filles qui affirmaient ce qu'elles étaient avec sûreté et prestance, qui ne se laissaient pas facilement intimidé. Ce genre de fille qui serait maître de son destin à chaque tournant de leur vie.

Non. Marion n'était pas ce genre de fille-là et son véritable problème n'était pas la forme que ses cheveux pouvaient prendre, ni comme elle devait se comporter avec telle ou telle personne. Marion n'avait pas encore pris conscience de ses charmes, elle n'avait encore pas pris le temps de bien se regarder dans un miroir et remarquer qu'elle avait un joli sourire.

C'était ce sourire qui illuminait son visage, qui faisait plisser joliment ses yeux avec brillance, qui relevait les traits de son visage avec beauté. Quand elle laissait son sourire s'exprimer, Marion pouvait rayonner et laisser voir à chaque personne, y compris Claude, qu'elle aussi avait ses charmes et ses atouts.

« Tu veux peut-être que je te dise ce que je te reproche ? Suggéra-t-elle quand son sourire ce fut estompé.

_Je sais déjà ce que tu me reproches, mais j'aimerais que même si tu n'arrives pas à comprendre pourquoi tu es mise à l'écart de notre groupe, que tu me témoignes du respect. Parce que pendant le repas…

_Que je te témoigne du respect ? S'écria-t-elle avec un énorme sourire moqueur. Ben voyons, oui je vais te sourire tous les jours en te voyant et me plier à tes ordres même si tu ne m'adresses rien ! Même pas un regard ! Tu veux mon respect, c'est ça ? Pourquoi je te le donnerais si je n'ai pas le tien ?

_Je te…

_Non ! Ne dis surtout pas que tu me respectes ! Je ne veux rien entendre à propos du soi-disant respect que tu me témoignes…

_Ecoute-moi, juste quelques secondes…

_TOI, ECOUTE-MOI ! Maintenant, tu te tais, tu ne dis plus rien et tu me laisses parler, d'accord ? J'ai compris que vous ne voulez plus me parler parce que j'ai choisi un autre camp que celui dans lequel vous étiez. J'ai très bien compris que vous aviez été frustrés de me voir à l'AD, aucun de vous n'avait pensé que la petite Marion toute réservée oserait le faire. Et pourtant si, je l'ai fais en sachant parfaitement que si l'AD était découverte, je serais dans cette situation aujourd'hui.

_Tu nous…

_TU TE TAIS, je ne veux pas t'entendre ! Je dis ce que j'ai à te dire et ensuite je te laisserai me parler. Donc j'étais en train de dire que je savais très bien comment ça se terminerait mais que je pensais que… aller, au minimum Nono, Théodore, et toi alliez m'adresser la parole comme une personne normale. Je savais que notre amitié serait terminée… peut-être pas Nono, je l'avoue, mais je savais que Théodore et toi vous alliez me tourner le dos. Et c'est ce que vous avez fait, avec Nono en plus mais c'est une autre histoire. Mais je pensais que cette année vous alliez me témoigner un minimum de respect, juste vous. Les autres, Drago, Blaise, Juliette, Inézia, Pansy et Cie, je m'en fichais ! Juste vous… je pensais que vous pourriez me demander un plat gentiment, que vous me feriez un signe de tête lorsque l'on se croiserait, que j'aurais peut-être droit à des légers sourires discrets. Rien, vous m'avez ignoré, vous m'avez considéré comme une moins que rien. Et toi, t'es le pire ! J'espère que ça va en tout cas ! Tout va pour le mieux, hein ? Tu ne te sens pas trop seul, maintenant ? Tu ne culpabilises pas trop, non ? Tout va bien ? Tu m'as toujours dit que j'étais celle en qui t'avais le plus confiance, que je comptais énormément pour toi, après ta rupture avec Morag tu m'as même envoyé une lettre en me disant que tu voulais me voir parce que j'étais la seule personne avec qui tu voulais parler après ça. J'étais ta meilleure amie, et tu étais mon meilleur ami.

_Je sais…

_Je t'ai dis de te taire ! Du jour au lendemain, je suis passée du statut meilleure amie à celui de… hein, c'est qui celle-là ? Je ne connais pas, elle ne me dit rien. C'est comme ça que tu m'as traité ! Et ça, c'est un manque de respect, tu m'as déçu. Tu vois, la majorité des gens que je connaissais me disait que tu n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien, j'ai voulu en faire qu'à ma tête, et je l'ai bien eu dans la gueule. Voilà, je t'ai tout dis, maintenant tu sais ce que je pense de toi. C'est dommage qu'on est attendu février pour se parler mais comme tu ne me connaissais plus visiblement, on a dû en arriver là. C'est bon, je te laisse parler comme promis. Dis-moi tout ce que t'as à me dire, toutes tes critiques je veux les entendre, tous tes reproches, ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête en ce moment, etc. Vas-y, je t'écoute et je me tais.

_D'accord, donc comme c'est à moi de parler je vais te dire ce que je pense de toi. Crois-moi que tu ne vas pas du tout apprécier mais vu ce que tu m'as, ça ne pourra pas être pire je pense.

_Ah, désolé de t'avoir vexé…

_C'est à moi de parler, ok ? Donc, tu te tais ! Tu arrêtes de faire la martyre parce que t'en es pas une. Moi, ce que j'attendais c'était que tu m'expliques pourquoi… enfin, je ne sais pas, je voulais savoir ce qui t'étais passé par la tête pour vouloir aller avec cette bande de… des Gryffondor, des Poufsouffle, des Serdaigle… aucun Serpentard, sauf toi ! Et Margaret…

_Oui, vous ne l'avez pas épargné elle aussi…

_Laisse-moi parler, je te dis ! Vous… vous étiez les seules de votre maison alors pourquoi vous l'avez fait ? Je n'ai pas compris et je n'avais pas envie de faire le pigeon pour savoir, je voulais que ce soit toi qui vienne m'expliquer. Après c'est sûr que… peut-être que je t'aurais parlé quand même, au fur et à mesure de l'année… avec le temps, on se serait reparlé. Mais t'es même pas venue une seule fois pour t'expliquer, pour me dire enfin… je ne comprenais pas ! Qu'est-ce qui t'avais traversé l'esprit pour rejoindre l'AD ? Je n'ai pas compris, tu n'es pas venue me l'expliquer, je n'avais pas envie d'avoir le rôle du pigeon, tu m'as déçu, et on s'est pas parlé depuis… c'est tout.

_En quelque sorte, on s'est déçu mutuellement, en conclut-elle avec un sourire peiné. C'est dommage… On s'était mal compris, moi je voulais que tu viennes et toi tu voulais que je vienne.

_Au final, aucun de nous n'est venu voir l'autre, et après on s'est plains de ne pas avoir le respect de l'autre. » Acquiesça-t-il.

Ils hochèrent la tête en se regardant mutuellement comme s'ils attendaient un signe de l'autre sans jamais avoir l'idée eux-mêmes de faire ce signe. _*Et si aucun de nous ne fait rien, ça repartira comme tout a commencé. On s'ignora et on ne se comprendra encore pas.* _En conclut-elle.

Claude avait été son ami, son meilleur ami, et il avait soutenu Margaret dans ses moments difficiles jusqu'à lui tourner le dos tout comme il avait tourné le dos à la cousine. Pour cela, elle ne comprenait encore pas tout bien, ce n'était pas encore clair dans sa tête mais les derniers conseils que lui avait donné Margaret, eux, étaient clairs.

Marion se jeta aussitôt dans les bras du jeune homme qui ne repoussa pas son étreinte et l'embrassa à pleine bouche sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Le masque de l'amitié était tombée, elle n'avait plus lieu d'être puisqu'elle n'existait plus depuis le début de l'année. Alors désormais, l'image des deux meilleurs amis n'était plus dans leurs esprits, il ne restait plus que cette envie profonde qu'ils avaient longuement partagé. Il avait fallu que l'amitié se brise pour que l'amour se forme concrètement dans leur esprit.

Pour la première fois, Marion avait un valentin le jour de la fête des amoureux. Après leur baiser, elle lui sourit comme jamais elle ne lui avait souris. Ce sourire qui donnait cette sensation agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui vous appréciait, qui vous donnait le sentiment d'avoir rendu quelqu'un heureux et qui ne se privait pas pour vous le montrer. Un grand et beau sourire sans retenu, un sourire précieux qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts à faire disparaître tous les deux.


	84. Léa au dynamisme croquant

**Chapitre 82 : Léa au dynamisme croquant**

Léa passa par-dessus la rambarde des dernières marches du grand escalier et jeta avec un joli tir la boîte de chocolats qu'elle avait dans les mains. Une boîte offerte ce matin de la part de Zacharias Smith au pied de son lit. Il y avait même une petite carte lui proposant de se retrouver au salon de Mrs. Pieddodu. Evidemment, la cousine n'irait pas. De un, parce qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de rejoindre Zacharias Smith le gros prétentieux. De deux, parce qu'il avait offert à ses trois autres cousines la même boîte qu'elle avait découverte à son réveil. De trois pour terminer, elle n'était pas assez désespérée pour passer sa Saint Valentin avec le Poufsouffle.

Seamus applaudit derrière elle tandis qu'elle lui faisait une courbette gracieuse. Lui non plus n'avait personne pour sa Saint Valentin. Théoriquement, lui et Léa auraient dû être accompagnés de Romilda mais celle-ci avait prétendu avoir un rendez-vous important avec un valentin de dernière minute.

« Je ne l'ai toujours vu avec personne, Romilda, fit remarquer Seamus alors que les deux Gryffondor sortaient dans le parc.

_Même avec un Philtre d'Amour, Harry ne la rejoindrait pas, ricana la jeune fille.

_C'est méchant, ça ! J'étais sûr que t'avais des gênes avec ta cousine Juliette. Pauvre Romilda, elle ne va pas apprécié que son Élu la plante.

_Encore faudrait-il qu'il mange l'un de ses chocolats pour être sujet à son Philtre d'Amour, mais qui pourrait manger quelque chose à la Saint Valentin ?

_T'as entendu la nouvelle sur Louise et Owen ? »

Léa se mit de nouveau à rire. Un peu plus loin, un couple de Serdaigle qui s'embrassaient fougueusement la dévisagèrent signe qu'elle les dérangeait de rire si fort sans retenu. La jeune fille les ignora royalement, elle avait une réputation à tenir désormais !

Elle avait déjà rendu visite à Louise dans la matinée car elle avait évidemment appris que ce qu'elle avait prédit avec Ginny était arrivé. Mais qui pouvait bien être assez stupide pour donner offrir les chocolats d'une personne inconnue le jour de la Saint Valentin ? Louise n'y avait pas manqué, et cela n'étonnait pas beaucoup sa cousine.

Seamus et elle s'installèrent près du lac pour qu'il puisse lui montrer tous ses nouveaux explosifs qui venaient d'arriver. Seamus commandait beaucoup d'explosifs pour une raison que Léa ignorait, c'était sa grande passion apparemment. Quoiqu'il en soit, cela lui ferait un peu de divertissement.

Tandis qu'il jetait toutes sortes d'explosifs inconnus de la cousine, cette dernière était assise tranquillement et regardait tous les effets qu'ils avaient sur le Lac Noir. Parfois un tentacule du Calamar Géant remontait à la surface pour battre furieusement la surface des eaux.

Léa restait tranquille ce qui n'était pas habituel chez elle mais ce jour-ci elle l'était. La dynamique et explosive cousine restait sagement assise au bord du lac. On aurait pu la confondre avec les explosifs que jetait Seamus. Léa était comme ceci. Elle s'élançait puis explosait et ceux autour avaient beau s'énerver, plus rien ne l'arrêtait. Et quand seulement elle s'arrêtait ce n'était qu'un petit laps de temps avant que la nouvelle charge n'arrive.

Léa, la dynamique jeune fille que rien n'arrêtait et à qui rien ne faisait peur. Elle qui était prête à tout même à se ridiculiser si nécessaire, elle l'avait bien fait l'an dernier dans le bureau d'Ombrage. Pas très grande, mais une taille qu'elle pouvait tout de même défendre, très mince, son gabarit se mêlait bien à son caractère spide. Même ses cheveux, lisses avec certaines ondulations par moments, étaient souvent un peu mis comme ils le souhaitaient. C'était un genre qui lui allait bien, les cheveux peinés mais pas correctement placés comme pour défier la règle de la raie bien visible. Elle pouvait mettre ses cheveux dans tous les sens, grâce à son petit gabarit et à son caractère un peu fou-fou, c'était un style qui était fait pour elle.

Léa s'était en quelque sort habitué au fait qu'elle passait sa Saint Valentin en solitaire. Depuis son histoire avec Colin, le désert planait autour d'elle. Et pour être honnête, elle s'en fichait pas mal de passer sa journée en mode célibataire avec Seamus Finnigan et ses explosifs pour compagnie.

« Regarde ça comment il frappe la surface ! Regarde Léa ! Mais regarde ! »

La cousine se leva pour mieux voir ce que Seamus semblait trouver incroyable. Deux gigantesques tentacules battaient les eaux du Lac Noir avec force et énervement. Pour un lac, il n'était pas bien calme en ce moment même. Des vagues s'étaient formées et échouaient sur le bord du lac. Les deux Gryffondor reculèrent par simple peur de finir entre les tentacules du Calamar Géant.

Les élèves qui étaient venus prendre l'air en amoureux rentraient dans le château en courant. Léa attrapa un explosif et le jeta loin vers les tentacules qui frappaient la surface. Il explosa pile sur l'un d'eux ce qui ne fut manifestement pas une bonne idée…

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait !? » S'affola Seamus en se précipitant pour ramasser son sac.

Il tira la jeune fille par le bras et remonta avec elle le parc en courant. Léa tentait par moment de voir le Calamar et les simples petits coups d'œil qu'elle lui lançait lui faisaient comprendre que ces explosifs avaient violemment énervé le maître du Lac Noir.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Tonna la voix de Rusard quand ils entrèrent dans le Hall.

_Absolument rien, répondit Léa.

_Miss. Clerwood dans mon bureau, grinça-t-il avec un demi-sourire qui laissait découvrir toutes ses dents pourris.

_Pourquoi moi… ? Marmonna-t-elle.

_Parce que vous êtes toujours là quand il y a un mauvais coup dans l'histoire. Et vous aussi ! » Fit-il en désignant Seamus de son doigt osseux et croûteux.

Ils échangèrent un regard tous les deux. _*Je crois que Rusard est devin.* _En conclut Léa. Elle hésita aussi un moment sur l'expression de son visage qu'elle laissait paraître. C'était peut-être cela qui l'avait trahi ou le fait qu'elle soit la seule à répondre à la précédente question de Rusard. _*J'aurais dû me taire et tourner sept fois ma langue dans ma bouche. Finalement, je crois que je vais écouter les conseils de maman.* _

Ils suivirent malgré eux le concierge jusqu'à son bureau. La porte claqua derrière eux comme s'ils venaient de pénétrer dans un château fort d'où ils ne reviendraient jamais. _*C'est assez flippant. Surtout de se retrouver seuls avec Rusard et miss. Teigne.* _La chatte s'installa sur le bureau en désordre du concierge et miaula en promenant son regard sournois sur les deux élèves.

Le bureau n'était pas d'une propreté irréprochable, bien loin de là ! Le vieux concierge semblait collectionner les objets confisqués et les entassaient tous dans son bureau si bien que Léa parcourut d'un regard émerveillé les centaines d'objets entreposés. _*J'aimerais bien lui dire que son bureau est une caverne aux trésors mais j'ai peur qu'il le prenne un peu mal. Et puis même, il pourrait nettoyer, rien que pour ça je le pénalise de ne pas entendre mon compliment et sans doute le seul qu'il aurait reçu dans sa misérable vie.* _

Seamus adressa un regard à la cousine comme pour lui interdire de prendre la parole. En quelque sorte, elle ne devait pas ouvrir la bouche une seule fois. Le vieux Rusard grogna en s'installant derrière son bureau. Il les dévisagea tous les deux avant de parler, enfin.

« Vous rendez vous compte de ce que vous avez fait ? Grogna apparemment de mauvaise humeur.

_Abso…

_Mr. Rusard, je ne comprends pas, la coupa Seamus. Nous étions dans le parc et…

_Le Calamar Géant est une créature protégée de notre école, et vous avez osé l'énervé et l'endommagé qui plus est. Je crois que le mieux serait de prévenir votre directrice de maison…

_Ce n'est pas notre faute si le Calamar est en chaleur à cette période de l'année. » Lança soudainement Léa.

Seamus et Rusard jetèrent un regard choqué à la jeune fille qui restait parfaitement calme. Elle décida de continuer à argumenter son discours qui semblait avoir capté leur plus grande attention.

« Au printemps, c'est la saison des amours, non ? Le Calamar Géant doit se sentir bien seul dans ce lac avec personne qui ne lui ressemble. Ça a dû l'énerver. »

Elle hocha la tête comme pour se donner elle-même raison. _*Il faut toujours avoir l'air convaincu de ce que l'on affirme.* _

« Merci miss. Clerwood pour votre incroyable… déduction. Je vais chercher néanmoins votre directrice de maison.

_Vous n'avez aucune preuve que ce soit nous qui l'avons mis en colère, commença Seamus. Qui vous dit que Léa à tord ? Vous ne nous avez pas vu, vous vous êtes basé sur votre instinct et…

_Exact, et je me suis toujours félicitée d'avoir eu un bon instinct.

_Si je peux me permettre, vous n'avez pas eu un bon instinct quand vous assuriez qu'Harry Potter était l'héritier de Serpentard, intervint Léa. Vous étiez persuadé que c'était lui qui avait pétrifié votre…

_SORTEZ !

_D'accord… »

Ils baissèrent tous les deux la tête tandis que Rusard se pressait pour aller claquer la porte derrière eux. Seamus jeta un regard de reproche à la cousine qui lui répondit par un simple sourire. Il lui sourit aussi, sans doute assez fier de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Puis soudainement, comme transformé il se détourna et monta les escaliers du Hall avec l'air mécontent.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? L'interpella-t-elle.

_Dans la salle commune, pour être sûr de ne pas avoir d'autres ennuis.

_Oh, on s'est bien marré quand même. Le Calamar nous a fichu la peur de notre vie, Rusard était hilarant dans son rôle de concierge furieux, et je nous ai bien sorti de là, non ?

_Mes explosifs ne servent pas…

_A quoi ? Tu l'avais déjà bien énervé avant que je ne lance le dernier explosif. Excuse-moi d'avoir apporté le bouquet final ! Et ce n'était pas comme si tu te retrouvais pour la première fois dans le bureau de Rusard à cause de tes explosifs. »

Seamus eut un demi-sourire assez fier avant de reprendre son sérieux. _*Les gens ne peuvent pas rester indéfiniment en colère contre moi.* _Se félicita intérieurement Léa. Elle lui donna une tape sur l'épaule pour l'encourager à sourire encore. Finalement, ils montèrent en se racontant mutuellement leur journée, même s'ils avaient passé la journée ensemble.

Dans la salle commune, ils trouvèrent Romilda qui faisait les cents pas alors que la pièce était totalement vide.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Personne n'est venu te retrouver ? Ricana Seamus.

_J'attends ! Se justifia-t-elle.

_Tu angoisses, corrigea Seamus.

_J'attends !

_Tu attends en angoissant parce que tu flippes à l'idée que cette mystérieuse personne ne mange pas un de tes chocolats au Philtre d'Amour. » Devina Léa.

Romilda devint écarlate et se remit immédiatement à faire les cents. Ils la regardèrent tourner en rond dans la salle commune vide tout en se partageant des friandises de chez Honeydukes qu'ils avaient acheté dans la matinée.

Romilda leur jetait des regards sans cesse en se demandant si un jour elle serait seulement collé contre celui qu'elle désirait. En détournant les yeux, elle entendit la cousine rire et cela l'exaspéra encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle guettait fermement l'entrée de la salle commune en espérant voir arriver celui pour qui était destiné le Philtre d'Amour.

Quand elle se retourna pour vérifier qu'ils étaient toujours présent, elle les trouva serrer l'un contre l'autre à s'embrasser. Romilda devint de nouveau écarlate et elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver seule dans une pièce avec deux Gryffondor qui s'embrassaient devant elle alors qu'elle-même entendait quelqu'un.

Et bientôt, Ron entra dans la salle commune avec Lavande Brown à ses bras qui hurlait comme une godiche. Le jeune homme adressa un sourire crispé aux trois Gryffondor. Il s'arrêta un moment sur Seamus et Léa qui s'embrassaient encore et finalement, laissa Lavande dans la salle commune pour monter dans les dortoirs.


	85. Juliette à la tentation ravageuse

**Chapitre 83 : Juliette à la tentation ravageuse**

Juliette observait son reflet dans un miroir. _*Ça ne va pas.* _Se disait-elle. Elle avait trop de quelque chose pour pouvoir descendre à la fête qui allait débuter. Dans les dortoirs des filles, c'était la cohue. On se préparait pour la soirée de la Saint Valentin organisée par… :

« Laurana est mon modèle depuis toujours ! S'enthousiasmait Pansy.

_Non, Pansy, c'est une dinde, répondit sarcastiquement Juliette.

_C'est la plus populaire des septièmes années à Serpentard ! Justifia la jeune fille.

_Bien sûr qu'elle est populaire ! Toutes les dindes sont populaires. »

Pansy et Millicent échangèrent un regard peu convaincu. Si toutes les filles populaires étaient des dindes… alors qu'était Juliette ? Cette dernière se retourna une fois qu'elle eut terminée de rajuster ce qui n'allait pas sur son visage. Inézia l'observa avec jalousie tandis que son amie tournoyait dans sa robe qu'elle avait commandé une semaine plus tôt.

« Sur-mesure, précisa Juliette en tournant devant Inézia. Comment je suis ?

_Belle. » Grinça Inézia.

Juliette ne tint pas compte de l'air boudeur d'Inézia et tourna une nouvelle fois sur elle-même dans sa jolie petite robe rose et blanche parfaite pour une soirée Saint Valentin. En revanche, Inézia restait assise sur son lit à se tordre les mains à cause de sa robe qu'elle avait déjà mise l'an dernier.

Juliette passa encore une fois devant le miroir. _*Est-ce que je suis parfaite ?* _S'interrogea-t-elle. C'était une question assez épuisante à se poser chaque matin mais jamais Juliette n'avait failli à ce qu'elle pensait son devoir pour représenter au mieux sa famille. Elle ajusta ses cheveux lisses sur sa tête et remit l'attache de son collier derrière sa nuque pour bien placer les initiales « C » et « G » au centre.

« Stressée ? Demanda Lisa près de la cousine.

_Pas du tout, une simple vérification. Et n'ignore pas que je ne sais pas qui à essayer le Philtre d'Amour sur Blaise, cracha-t-elle.

_Ouais, et ta cousine m'a bien dupé…

_Non, absolument pas. Elle n'a jamais été douée en potion, c'était à tes risques et périls.

_Le professeur Slughorn a dit que…

_... que la potion était parfaite _pour le moment_. Elle n'était pas terminée ! Et peu importe si elle démarre bien, ce qui compte pour une potion c'est le résultat. Tout ce que je vois dans le résultat, c'est que ta stupide tentative n'a réussi qu'à l'envoyer à l'infirmerie.

_Tu peux me remercier pour mon aide, alors. Tu as dû apprécier de passer toute ta matinée à son chevet.

_Merci Lisa ! Je ne te revaudrais pas cette aide mais merci, quand même.

_De rien, voyons. Ça venait du fond du cœur. »

Juliette lui lança un immense sourire suivi d'un signe de la main avant de quitter la salle de bain. _*Grosse pute ! Non mais quelle robe ! Heureusement que Blaise est remontée contre elle parce que sinon elle m'aurait bien eu avec sa petite robe ras la touffe.* _

« Vous croyez que Laurana va m'adresser la parole si je la salue ? Interrogeait Pansy émerveillée comme s'il s'agissait de son idole.

_En tant que dinde, elle va t'adresser un immense sourire ! En tant que fille populaire, elle va te répondre poliment pour tenir sa réputation. Et en tant que fille qui ne te connaît pas, elle va se demander pourquoi une fille comme toi vient lui adresser la parole. » Répondit Juliette en attrapant ses chaussures.

Le sourire de Pansy s'évanouit. Elle dévisagea la cousine d'un mauvais regard. _*Quoi ? J'ai été trop rentre-dedans ? Il faut bien que quelqu'un lui dise la vérité, c'est pour son bien.* _

Inézia serra les dents à la vue des nouvelles chaussures de Juliette. Celles-ci étaient neuves depuis le début d'année mais elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de les mettre. Et elle qui était forcée de remettre ses anciennes chaussures pour éviter la faillite à sa famille.

Juliette se leva dès qu'elle les eut enfilé et entraîna avec elle Inézia pour descendre les escaliers. En entrant dans la salle commune, la soirée n'était pas si différente des autres. Simplement que des ballons en forme de cœur étaient accrochés un peu partout. Hormis ceci, il y avait un buffet, une buvette, les canapés pour discuter et/ou s'embrasser, des coins sombres pour s'aguicher, et une piste de danse pour se déhancher. Une question trônait dans l'esprit de Juliette : Où était Blaise ?

Ce matin même, il avait ingurgité dans son Jus de Citrouille un (mauvais) Philtre d'Amour qui l'avait empoisonné. Mal de tête affreux, suivi de plaque de rougeur sur toute la peau. Juliette s'était « courageusement » portée volontaire pour l'accompagner jusqu'à l'infirmerie puisque Drago était (encore) absent. Mêmes Claude et Théodore n'avaient pas osé se lever par peur d'attraper ses rougeurs. Juliette était restée près de lui toute la matinée pour le conforter et le rassurer lorsqu'elle voyait que son visage redevenait peu à peu à la normale. _*La meilleure de mes matinées.*_

« Non mais je rêve ! S'écria Inézia en revenant avec deux verres de la buvette. Marion et Claude ! Ils sont ensembles ! Je les ai vu sur les canapés, ils parlaient, ils riaient, et ils s'embrassaient ! »

Inézia entraîna immédiatement la cousine à travers la foule jusqu'à apercevoir Marion qui effectivement était avec Claude. Inézia semblait au bord du gouffre, prête à se ruer sur la cousine et à lui planter ses ongles dans la peau.

« C'est un Philtre d'Amour, c'est obligé. Comment ils auraient pu se mettre ensembles, aujourd'hui ?

_Je ne sais pas… mais je sais que Marion n'a pas fabriqué d'excellent Philtre d'Amour contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait mais… c'est trop bizarre de les voir ensembles.

_Comme tu dis, maintenant cette fête n'a plus raison d'être puisque je vais la passer toute seule.

_Inézia, t'as eu l'année entière sans Marion pour être avec Claude et t'as pas réussi ce qu'elle a réussi à faire en une journée !

_Merci, merci beaucoup Juliette ! Tu me remontes le moral. Tu es vraiment une amie au top.

_Bon écoute, tu vas t'installer au bar. Boire pour éviter la déprime et il y aura sans doute un beau jeune homme qui voudra d'une fille comme toi, d'accord ?

_Mais tu vas où ? »

Juliette ne répondit pas et fonça droit dans la foule. Elle venait de repérer sa cible. Blaise Zabini venait de descendre dans son superbe costume pour la soirée. Derrière lui, Drago se traînait comme un enfant de mauvaise foi qui devait néanmoins faire son apparition. Elle bouscula Goyle au passage qui arrivait vers elle avec un immense sourire à la Don Juan et qui devait lui avoir préparé un discours tel que : « Salut, je t'offre un verre ? » _*Non merci !* _

« Hey, Blaise ! Lança-t-elle toute souriante.

_Juliette, tu es magnifique ! »

_*Ça c'est du Blaise ! Il sait quoi dire pas comme l'autre Goyle.* _Elle le remercia et lui renvoya son compliment qu'il accepta avec un grand sourire. Désormais qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux face à face, il semblait qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire. Finalement, Blaise trouva tout de même.

« Merci pour ce matin, au fait ! Ça m'a fait plaisir que tu restes prêt de moi.

_De rien, c'était normal. T'allais pas bien et il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Enfin, je ne dis pas que je me suis sentie forcée mais… ça m'a fait plaisir de t'aider.

_C'est gentil, merci. Tu danses ? »

_*OOOOUUUUUIIIIIIIIII !* _

« Si tu veux. » Répondit-elle avec un sourire adorable.

_*J'ai chopé la technique depuis le temps. Sourire pour montrer qu'on est heureuse de le voir, compliments pour lui faire comprendre qu'on est intéressée, et ne surtout pas trop s'emballer pour éviter de le faire fuir. Ça vaut bien mieux qu'une mini robe comme celle de la Lisa Verpey.* _Elle s'ordonna mentalement de reprendre ses esprits et d'éviter à son cœur de s'emballer trop fortement car déjà il commençait à bondir dans sa poitrine.

Elle respira à fond tandis qu'il se rapprochait d'elle sur la piste au milieu de la foule des danseurs. Inézia était effectivement restée au bar, et regardait jalousement son amie profiter de Blaise Zabini en la laissant seule au bar pour se saouler.

Ce n'était en tout cas pas le sentiment de Juliette qui avait juste envie d'applaudir et de rire tellement elle se sentait heureuse quand les mains de Blaise se posèrent sur elle et qu'il pencha la tête pour l'embrasser. Elle avait oublié combien c'était jouissif d'être dans les bras de Blaise Zabini s'il vous plait ! Elle garda ses mains autour de la tête du jeune homme pour l'empêcher de retirer ses lèvres qu'elle savourait comme si jamais elle n'y avait goûté.

Puis elle soupira et se serra contre lui alors que les autres sautaient au rythme de la musique plus qu'ils ne dansaient. Elle sentait son cœur aller au rythme de sa respiration saccadée et elle se sentait bien. Son souffle contre sa nuque était chaud et agréable. Elle eut même l'impression de trembler à cette sensation qu'il lui produisait.

C'était sauvage et en même temps doux. C'était comme un désir auquel elle ne pourrait résister bien longtemps. Elle se surprit même à penser le mordre pour lui faire comprendre son désir. Elle en aurait bien oublié son image si la présence des autres ne lui tiraillait pas autant l'esprit. Et elle s'ordonna de toutes ses forces de lutter contre ce désir nouveau. Elle avait tant attendu ce moment qu'elle en perdait la majeure partie de ses moyens. Et elle s'ordonna, elle s'ordonna, elle se hurla à elle-même de lutter.

Mais quand elle le sentit la presser contre elle, ses lèvres qui caressaient doucement sa nuque en lui procurant à la fois amour, sensualité, et désir, elle se rendit bien compte qu'elle ne pourrait pas y résister. La cousine l'embrassa encore une fois fougueusement, passionnément, langoureusement, fortement… Il ne fallut que peu de temps à Blaise pour deviner ce qu'elle cherchait à lui faire comprendre.

Ils s'arrachèrent l'un à l'autre, déjà essoufflés de s'embrasser, se serrer, et quittèrent la foule de danseurs. Blaise lui prit la main et l'emmena vers les escaliers du dortoir des garçons. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle y entrait mais c'était tout nouveau pour elle de se retrouver seule dans une pièce avec Blaise Zabini. L'ambiance de la soirée se faisait légèrement entendre mais tout ce que Juliette entendait c'était les battements réguliers de son cœur et quelque chose comme proche d'un chant qui coulait dans tout son être.

Chacun, ils se rapprochèrent et s'embrassèrent de nouveau avec encore plus de désir qu'ils ne se l'étaient encore fait comprendre. Ils tombèrent tous les deux d'un commun accord sur l'un des lits du dortoir, sûrement celui de Blaise. Juliette ne se soucia guère de savoir lequel était celui du jeune homme et lui attrapa la bouche une nouvelle fois.

Les mains de Blaise commencèrent à glisser sur elle, à la caresser avec douceur puis violent désir. Elle en fit de même alors qu'elle sentait l'une des mains du jeune homme sur sa jambe. Et elle adorait ça ! Cette sensation, sa main chaude sur elle. Elle en voulait encore plus. Il retira sa veste et elle s'acharna à retirer les boutons de sa chemise. _*Et merde ! Ils vont partir, oui !* _Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle en avait du mal alors que lui venait de retirer le dernier la dernière attache de sa robe. Juliette s'empressa de la retirer et continua son acharnement sur les maudits boutons de sa chemise. Elle prit d'ailleurs un instant peur de ne jamais réussir à le faire et qu'il ne décide d'arrêter à cause d'elle.

Quand elle eut enfin terminée, _*ouf*, _il retira aussitôt sa chemise et ne perdit pas de temps pour retirer son bas. Puis il se jeta sur elle et chacun s'attaqua aux sous-vêtements de l'autre. _*Ça ne rentrera jamais.* _Se dit-elle lorsqu'elle découvrit ce qui l'attendait.

Il la poussa pour s'allonger sur elle et sans qu'elle puisse se poser d'autres questions, ils avaient déjà commencé. Elle mit un temps à s'adapter à son rythme, à cette nouvelle sensation et à calmer cette crainte qu'elle avait au fond d'elle. Pour cela, elle le serra encore plus contre elle. Sans vraiment en avoir décidé, elle gémit sous lui alors qu'il la caressait avec fureur et passion.


	86. Temps que l'insouciance est permise

Merci à ceux qui me laissent des reviews ! Manon tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir, je suis très contente à chaque fois. Tu n'as que du bien à me dire qu'on ça fait plaisir. Et à Léa, je suis heureuse de voir que tu puisses te reconnaître dans celle de mon histoire. Merci encore une fois ! N'hésitez pas à continuer, ça me l'envie de continuer ^^**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 84 : Temps que l'insouciance est permise…<span>**

Louise baissa la tête sous le regard rempli de reproche qui lui était lancé. Owen ne semblait pas d'humeur câlins-bisous au vu du regard qu'il avait pour elle. Il était sûr qu'elle avait baissé dans son estime et cela, elle ne le supportait pas. Parce qu'elle avait tenté de bien faire mais il ne semblait pas le comprendre. Malgré cela, la cousine ne pouvait lui en vouloir pour les reproches qu'il lui faisait car elle devait bien reconnaître qu'elle était en tord.

« Tu as perdu la tête ! S'énerva-t-il devant la classe d'Astronomie.

_J'avais trop honte de ne rien avoir pour toi, je ne pouvais pas me présenter avec rien dans les mains. Même pas un petit cadeau.

_Je m'en fiche des cadeaux ! Saint Valentin ou pas, je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête pour vouloir prendre le risque de m'empoisonner !

_Je suis désolée…

_Ah bah… ça, tu le peux ! » Hurla-t-il.

Tous ceux de leur classe les observaient. Ils devaient être bien contents les spectateurs, pour du spectacle voici du spectacle ! La belle Louise réprimandée par son copain Owen. Le professeur Sinistra arriva avec sa tête lugubre qui annonçait pour les élèves deux bonnes nouvelles : pas de nouveaux chapitres, ni de plans de classe.

Elle les accueilli avec des hochements de tête sans même essayer de se forcer un demi-sourire pour paraître plus joviale. Louise s'installa près d'Owen sans oser lui jeter un regard. La cousine baissait toujours autant la tête, cherchant à paraître invisible ou tout du moins beaucoup plus petite que ce qu'elle n'était.

Owen marmonnait pour lui tout seul et la jeune fille ne pouvait saisir que des brides :

« La honte… Terry Boot… franchement… non mais… stupide… pauvre cadeau… vraiment… »

Elle se mit à rougir de honte. Car c'était à son tour d'avoir honte, tout le monde avait entendu l'histoire de Louise qui donnait les cadeaux des autres pour son copain Owen au risque de l'empoisonner. Heureusement, ses longs cheveux pouvaient lui servir de remparts parmi tous les regards que les autres élèves lui lançaient. Des regards accusateurs, déçus. Ils la jugeaient tous sans imaginer la crainte qu'elle avait ressenti à l'idée de se trouver comme une idiote le jour de la Saint Valentin sans aucun cadeau.

« Continuons notre cours ! Lança sinistrement leur professeur. Nous l'avions laissé au moment où je vous expliquais… Mr. Gadish et miss. Weasley ! Je ne passerai pas ce cours-ci à vous reprendre toutes les dix minutes, la prochaine fois je modifie le plan de classe complet et je m'assure que vous serez bien loin l'un de l'autre ! »

Les têtes se détournèrent de Louise pour se concentrer sur son cousin. _*Je ne dirai pas que je suis contente pour Antoine et Ginny mais presque parce qu'ils m'ont lâché le chaudron.* _

« Je disais donc que nous avions laissé notre cours au moment où l'on parlait des constellations dans le ciel et particulièrement sur les zodiaques qui ont, d'après certains sorciers, une influence sur notre mode de vie quotidien. Ouvrez donc votre livre à la page 45 et lisez le texte, EN SILENCE ! »

Louise ouvrit son livre à la dite page et commença à faire semblant de lire. Elle fixait simplement les pages et ne s'arrêtait que sur certains mots car en vérité elle guettait tous signes de la part d'Owen. Ce dernier marmonnait toujours pour lui, visiblement il était encore furieux contre elle et son humeur ne semblait pas s'arranger, au contraire.

« Je suis désolée… » Souffla-t-elle.

Elle l'entendit et le vit soupirer. De fureur, d'agacement, ou de soulagement ? Non, plutôt quelque chose comme s'il cherchait à évacuer la vapeur qui bouillonnait en lui. Owen se risqua un regard vers la jeune fille qui gardait la tête à demi-baissée pour les remords et la honte.

« J'aurais dû t'acheter un cadeau à Pré-au-Lard et assumer le fait que je n'y avais pas pensé plus tôt. Je suis vraiment désolé...

_Ça va, Louise, je te pardonne bien sûr mais comment est-ce que je peux te faire confiance maintenant ? Regarde Ron, il a été empoisonné et vraiment empoisonné ! Il aurait pu mourir, il est encore à l'infirmerie et il le restera pendant quelques temps je pense. Ça aurait pu être beaucoup plus grave. Tu comprends ?

_Oui, je comprends. Je comprends tout à fait.

_Bon allé, je te pardonne et toi tu ne me refais plus de coup comme celui-ci, d'acc ?

_D'acc, acquiesça-t-elle en souriant, heureuse que tout ceci se soit arrangé.

_Et maintenant, dis-moi plutôt mon horoscope si tu arrives à déchiffrer les messages des zodiaques. Attention, traite ce sujet avec sérieux, il pourrait tomber lors des Buses ! La chambra-t-il en imitant l'air du professeur Sinistra.

_Tout le monde va abandonner cette matière alors on s'en fou mais je peux déjà voir qu'en amour tout marche à la perfection après de terribles rebondissements !

_SILENCE ! » Cria Sinistra.

* * *

><p>Juliette referma son livre de Sortilège. Pansy ne cessait de louer des compliments à Laurana et sa splendide robe lors de la dernière soirée qui ne tardait pas plus tard que le week-end dernier.<p>

« Sa robe, elle était tellement belle dedans ! J'aurais tant aimé avoir une robe comme elle, c'était si...

_Non Pansy, c'était une meringue, l'arrêta sarcastiquement Juliette qui prenait un malin plaisir à voir le sourire de la jeune fille disparaître.

_N'empêche que tout le monde la regardait.

_Oui, tout le monde la regardait parce que c'était une dinde, populaire certes, mais une dinde dans une meringue. »

Pansy fut vexée. Elle ne tarda pas à remettre ses chaussures et à sortir accompagnée de Millicent. Inézia et Juliette se retrouvèrent seules. Dans quelques minutes, elles devraient remonter pour le prochain cours de Sortilèges d'où les attendait un devoir sur table.

Marion était bien évidemment cachée quelque part dans le château avec Claude, ce dont Inézia n'avait sans doute pas envie de parler. Lisa et Daphné devaient suivre Blaise ou Drago ou Théodore ou n'importe quel autre garçon, ce dont n'avait pas envie de parler Juliette surtout s'il s'agissait de Blaise. Pansy et Millicent venaient de quitter le dortoir, quant à Nono elle était introuvable. Sûrement était-elle avec Morag sa seule amie qui semblait encore bien vouloir lui adresser la parole.

« Alors ? Lança Inézia comme si Juliette découvrirait instantanément le sujet de la conversation. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à la soirée ?

_La soirée de la Saint Valentin ?

_Oui celle organisée par cette dinde populaire habillée en meringue, acquiesça Inézia totalement sérieuse.

_Si tu m'en veux parce que je t'ai laissé au bar...

_Oui, je t'en veux un petit peu mais au final pour l'instant je m'en fiche, je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé à la soirée ? »

Juliette se redressa de son lit et commença à se rendre dans la salle de bain en prétendant vouloir vérifier si elle était vraiment parfaite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Lança-t-elle au passage.

_Je veux dire... tout simplement : qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à la soirée ?

_Développe parce que je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. Donc je répète ma question : qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

_Avec Blaise. » Lâcha-t-elle soudainement.

Juliette ne laissa paraître aucune réaction de surprise, d'ailleurs elle s'y attendait. Évidemment, qu'elle savait très bien ce qu'Inézia avait en tête depuis le début. Simplement, la cousine ne voulait pas encore en parler. C'était trop secret, trop intime pour être répété. Et on ne savait jamais qui pourrait l'entendre bien que le dortoir était vide, Juliette savait très bien que les murs avaient des oreilles. *_Tout se sait, malheureusement_.* Mais elle ne comptait pas que ce secret-là soit révélé si rapidement.

« Rien, il voulait me montrer un truc dans les dortoirs alors on est monté et on a discuté.

_Discuter ? Dans les dortoirs ? Oh, c'est vrai j'avais oublié que les dortoirs sont le meilleur endroit pour discuter pendant une soirée.

_Tu veux que je te dise quoi d'autre ? Je ne vais pas te mentir. »

Elle faisait des allés et retours entre le dortoir et la salle de bain, prenant une mousse à cheveux, de la laque, du gloss, un fantastique Bic pour cacher les imperfections de la peau... Tout ceci l'occupait et lui permettait de se concentrer pour ne pas avoir à regarder Inézia dans les yeux trop longtemps pour se griller elle-même. Bien sûr, la cousine ne manquait pas de la regarder bien droit dans les yeux, c'était la base pour faire valoir un mensonge et le transformés en vérité aux yeux des autres (surtout des plus malins et sournois). Mais à trop longtemps regarder la même personne sans bouger, c'était là le risque de se griller. On se sentait intimidé car la personne tenait quelque chose sur vous et vos yeux risquaient de vous trahir à tout moment. Un instant d'hésitation où vous baissez les yeux, des larmes qui montent à force de trop se retenir...

« Tu l'as pecho ? Lança naturellement Inézia comme s'il s'agissait de la pure évidence.

_Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Parce qu'on reste seule avec une même personne pendant quelques minutes, ça y est, on l'a pecho !

_Vous êtes restés une demi-heure, au moins ! Je ne crois pas qu'on peut se parler pendant une demi-heure dans une pièce isolée. Et tout le monde le dit !

_Tout le monde disait aussi que Louise avait pecho Michael Corner de Serdaigle alors qu'il sortait avec Ginny. Tout le monde disait que Marion avait préparé un Philtre d'Amour extraordinaire. Et résultat ? C'était faux ! Et bien d'autres rumeurs l'étaient aussi.

_D'accord, d'accord... mais c'est bizarre, quand même et tu ne peux pas reprocher aux autres d'avoir des doutes. Mais tu sais si tu l'as pecho, je...

_Je ne l'ai pas pecho ! Merde ! »

Inézia hocha la tête comme si cette dernière déclaration avait réussi à la convaincre. Juliette remit ses chaussures, rangea ses affaires dans son sac et toutes les deux sortirent pour rejoindre leur classe au prochain cours de Sortilège.

* * *

><p>Léa accourut jusqu'à Marion et se jeta dans ses bras. Dans le parc, vers cette belle saison de printemps, les deux cousines se serrèrent très forts dans leurs bras avant de hurler comme des folles sans se soucier des autres aux alentours :<p>

« Je suis trop contente pour toi ! S'écria Marion.

_Non, c'est moi qui suis trop contente pour toi ! Cria Léa. Enfin ! Oh, je te jure que quand je l'ai su… j'étais trop contente ! Raconte tout, je veux savoir comment ça s'est passé ! Et je veux les détails ! »

Elles sautillèrent toutes les deux avant de s'asseoir dans l'herbe et de se raconter mutuellement leur Saint Valentin. A présent, tout le parc était au courant, les autres élèves n'avaient même pas besoin de tendre l'oreille… Elles criaient, elles riaient, elles applaudissaient même par moment dans leur récit.

« C'était assez spécial et bizarre, racontait Léa. Je ne sais pas, je revois Romilda qui faisait les cent pas devant nous. Avec Seamus, on se partageait des bonbons qu'on avait acheté le matin même et puis on se regardait, on était collés. Bref, c'est venu un peu tout seul. Sans m'en rendre compte, je l'embrassais, il m'embrassait… on s'embrassait. Ça faisait très bizarre, en effet.

_En même temps, vous aviez passé toute la journée ensemble alors c'était joué d'avance !

_Euh… t'as passé six ans, en fait cinq théoriquement, avec Claude et tu ne disais pas que c'était joué d'avance si je me souviens bien, répliqua Léa.

_Ouais mais quand c'est toi, ce n'est pas la même chose. Ouais, je me comprends. Mais je suis trop contente pour toi, en plus Louise elle m'avait dit qu'avec Ginny et Romilda elles avaient parié là-dessus.

_Je sais… tout le monde avait parié là-dessus, à croire qu'ils sont tous devins. Au fait, Louise m'a dit de te dire qu'elle était contente pour toi par principe mais qu'elle restait sur sa première idée : Claude est un salopard. Et je vais ajouter une note : je suis entièrement d'accord.

_Tout le monde est d'accord sur ça, fit observer Marion en roulant les yeux. Mais le truc, c'est que vous ne le connaissez pas. Je veux dire, j'ai passé six ans, cinq théoriquement comme tu le disais, à être sa meilleure amie. On était pratiquement toujours ensemble avec Nono et Théodore. Alors évidemment, les autres ils voient ce qu'ils voient, mais moi je l'ai connu différemment. Enfin, c'est ce que je pense.

_Ouais, je suis assez d'accord sur ça aussi. Mais tu sais que si on te dit ça avec Louise, c'est juste pour pas que tu sois trop déçu.

_Merci Léa ! Notre histoire vient de commencer, il y a exactement soixante-trois heures que nous sommes ensembles, c'est-à-dire deux jours et demi. Et toi, tu me prépares déjà à ma rupture.

_Non, je sais, désolé. Mais c'est parce que je t'aime bien ma cousine et je ne veux pas te voir pleurer, tu le sais bien.

_Bien sûr que je le sais, voyons.

_En tout cas, s'il y a une chose sur laquelle ça va te servir, ce sera l'arithmétique. Soixante-trois heures ! Attention, c'est très précis. Ne me dis surtout pas que tu comptes les heures et les minutes. Les jours je veux bien, mais le reste ça fait pitié.

_Et les filles qui espionnent leur beau voisin avec des jumelles, ça ne fait pas pitié ? Ricana sa cousine.

_S'il vous plaît, oubliez cette période de ma vie. Je faisais plus que pitié à cet âge-là ! Mais justement, j'avais dix ans !

_J'ai envie de te dire, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être une gamine de dix ans en ce moment. Si je pouvais courir partout en criant que je sors avec Claude Lockwood, je le ferai. Mais évidemment, je ne vais pas le faire ! Dit-elle ensuite lorsqu'elle vit la lumière dans les yeux de Léa.

_Ça aurait été drôle, argumenta-t-elle. Pour les vacances de Pâques, tu rentres chez toi ?

_Je pense, ouais. Pas toi ? »

Léa secoua la tête et lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait promis à sa mère. Tant qu'aucune lettre ne lui indiquerait qu'elle et ses sœurs pouvaient rentrer pour les vacances, aucune des trois ne quitteraient le château. A Léa de prendre soin de ses sœurs pendant la longue absence de leur mère car il était évident que passer ses vacances loin de ses parents pourrait paraître long pour la petite Pauline.

* * *

><p>Juliette serrait Blaise contre elle plus qu'heureuse de le retrouver. Il était enfin rien que pour elle. Il n'y avait pas de Lisa autour, personne. <em>*Aucune pauvres filles qui lui tournent autour.* <em>Pensa-t-elle. Ils s'embrassèrent devant les autres Serpentard qui les observaient d'un œil douteux. Leur histoire était assez difficile à suivre. Ils s'étaient déjà mis ensembles en deuxième année, mais l'histoire s'était arrêtée quand Blaise avait laissé Juliette pour Lisa. Les deux filles s'étaient alors détestées et jamais plus, théoriquement, Juliette n'avait regardé Blaise de la même façon. Elle l'avait un moment même détesté, et ne voulait plus lui parler.

Juliette se souvenait encore du temps où elle accélérait dans les couloirs pour ne pas avoir à parlé avec Blaise. Elle se souvenait du temps où ils étaient de simples connaissances. Du jour, où elle avait été envoyé à Serpentard et qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. « Blaise Zabini dans ma maison ! » Avait-elle pensé ce jour-ci.

Et puis, sans que personne n'ait rien vu ni compris, les voici de nouveaux ensembles à s'embrasser comme si rien n'avait jamais eu lieu. Inézia les observaient d'un œil plus que suspicieux. La façon qu'ils avaient à se serrer l'un à l'autre, de s'embrasser, de s'adresser des sourires assez mystérieux, de plisser les yeux quand ils se regardaient. Tout ceci était bien trop étrange pour qu'elle puisse effacer tous les doutes qu'elle avait en tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont bien pu faire en une demi-heure dans les dortoirs ? Lança Lisa de mauvaise humeur. Je n'y crois pas à leur pauvre excuse de longue discussion.

_Elle m'a dit qu'ils avaient mis au point leur relation, fit Pansy en haussant les épaules. Ça peut mettre longtemps ça.

_Ouais peut-être qu'il y a du vrai, admit Daphné. Mais je pense vraiment qu'ils ont fait autre chose que discuter après… De toute façon, le Blaise, on sait ce que c'est. »

Lisa et Daphné ricanèrent entre elles avec des regards plus que mystérieux. Inézia, Pansy, et Millicent les observèrent sans rien comprendre. Nono leur jeta un regard qui exprimait le peu d'égard qu'elle leur considérait.

Un rire venu du couloir retentit comme une sirène qui avertissait tous les élèves d'une catastrophe. Marion et Claude arrivèrent, main dans la main, et se postèrent près des autres. Inézia leur jeta un mauvais regard tandis que les autres sortaient leur plus beau sourire.

« Vous allez trop bien ensembles, commença Lisa. Vous êtes trop mignons.

_J'aimerais trop être comme toi, Marion, fit Pansy avec un immense sourire admiratif.

_Vous êtes trop beaux, les complimenta Millicent.

_Vous avez mis du temps, mais vous êtes finalement ensembles ! » Se réjouit Daphné.

Seule Inézia resta froide et s'abstint de commentaire. Marion ne lui en tint pas rigueur et s'amusa à se serrer un peu plus contre Claude. Après tant de jalousie qu'elle avait éprouvé envers Inézia, il était temps que ce soit son tour. Nono restait en retrait et n'osait adresser la parole à l'un des deux, ni même prendre la parole.

Claude avait rejoins Théodore quand Marion se retrouva assailli par une soudaine foule. Lisa, Daphné, Pansy, et Millicent voulaient toutes entendre son histoire. Marion avait immédiatement bondi sur la passerelle des filles populaires depuis le week-end dernier quand la maison Serpentard avait pu voir les deux personnes s'embrasser lors de la soirée.

« Eux non plus ce n'est pas clair leur histoire… » Marmonna Inézia à Nono.

Cette dernière hocha la tête. Claude revint rapidement vers Marion pour la prendre dans ses bras. Ils s'écartèrent du groupe en attendant leur professeur. Le reste de la classe n'avait plus qu'à faire la navette entre le couple Juliette/Blaise d'un côté qui s'embrassaient et se serraient avec ardeur dans les couloirs, et le couple Marion/Claude d'un autre côté qui étaient en mode câlins-bisous.

« Ça me donne envie de vomir. » Lâcha finalement Inézia plus maussade que jamais.

Drago restait dans son coin et ne parlait à personne – pour changer. Depuis la Saint Valentin, il semblait encore plus inquiet qu'auparavant. Pansy assurait qu'il devait être déçu de ne pas avoir reçu ses chocolats pour la première fois en six ans. Après avoir vu les effets du Philtre d'Amour sur Blaise, elle avait vite abandonné l'idée de s'en servir sur Drago.


	87. Les cloches sonnent et résonnent

**Chapitre 85 : Les cloches sonnent et résonnent**

Le 22 mars, Marion et Louise montèrent dans le Poudlard Express. Leurs petites sœurs, et petit frère pour Marion, étaient eux aussi montés. Le voyage ne fut pas des plus agréables. Dans le wagon des Gryffondor, Louise restait avec ses sœurs et Seamus qui étaient les seuls à rentrer pour les vacances. Dans celui des Serpentard, Marion observa la fenêtre durant tout le trajet en compagnie de Pierre qui ne parla pas une seule fois.

A la gare, leurs parents les attendaient pour les ramener chez eux. Marion autorisa sa mère à la serrer dans ses bras une fois que la famille fut rentrée dans la demeure du deuxième manoir.

« Alors, ça se passe bien à Poudlard ? Demanda-t-elle à ses deux enfants pendant le repas.

_Ouais, c'est genre tu vois il y a pas grand-chose de nouveau mais en fait, t'as des journées bien remplies, tu vois, commença Guillaume. Pis genre, des fois je ne sais pas mais tu vois il y a des tas de trucs et pis voilà quoi. T'as vraiment pas l'impression de t'ennuyer, tu vois. Genre, tu peux aller à Pré-au-Lard, dans le parc, et tout. »

Les parents du jeune garçon se raclèrent la gorge pour lui signaler qu'ils n'appréciaient pas du tout son langage. Guillaume qui parlait toujours autant, n'était pas forcément agréable à écouter. Trop paroles, trop de langage familier, trop de trop !

« Moi aussi, ça va. Il y en a qui me reparlent et ça fait assez plaisir d'avoir des gens de sa maison à qui parler. »

_*En fait, c'est plutôt Daphné, Pansy, Millicent, et même Lisa qui me reparlent parce que je sors avec Claude, alors évidemment il ne faut pas ignorer une fille qui sort avec Claude, enfin !* _Pensa-t-elle avec un sourire malin.

« Et on a une surprise pour vous ! Commença leur mère. Demain, on a préparé un grand goûter avec seulement du chocolat pour tout le monde.

_C'est vrai ! Trop génial ! S'écria Guillaume.

_Tout le chocolat qu'on avait commandé pour un goûter géant avec toute la famille, précisa leur père. On a pensé que ça vous ferait plaisir en ce moment.

_Tout le chocolat commandé ? Répéta Marion à qui ce détail n'avait pas échappé contrairement à son frère qui n'avait retenu que la seconde partie – forcément la plus enthousiasmante.

_Euh… oh, vous savez… il y a eu, balbutia leur mère. Philippe, je te laisse la parole.

_JE te laisse la parole !

_Je TE laisse la parole !

_Bon d'accord, céda leur père. Alors euh… comment vous expliquez… on a décidé entre nous de fermer _temporairement_, bien entendu, la Baguette Enchantée.

_QUOI !? S'écrièrent leurs enfants en cœur.

_C'est temporaire, répéta leur mère.

_Mais c'était notre seul moyen de salaire ! Protesta Marion. Penser à tata Cécile qui est toute seule, à tonton Jean-Christophe et tata Marie-Line qui n'ont que ça et…

_Ça été d'un commun accord, elle nous coûtait plus chère qu'elle ne nous rapportait. Les coffres de Jean-Christophe et Marie-Line s'épuisent, ils ne peuvent pas assurer tous les grands frais et comme il est le directeur, on ne peut pas nous non plus les avancer. Ce sont des sommes affolantes et avec la crise qui s'est désormais installée.

_Comment leurs coffres peuvent-ils s'épuiser ? S'étonna Marion, alarmée. Juliette porte des nouvelles chaussures, des nouvelles robes, et des nouveaux bijoux tous les jours ! Comment ça ils s'épuisent ?

_Justement, ses parents vont la prévenir qu'elle n'aura plus d'argent venant d'eux. Mais ce sont leurs histoires ça, et nous ne sommes pas concernés. Saches que ta tante Cécile a trouvé du travail et que Marie-Line aussi.

_Saint Mangouste les a repris ? Se réjouit Guillaume.

_Non… Répondit leur père. Cécile travaille à une blanchisserie et Marie-Line pour une sandwicherie.

_Quoi ? Comment deux femmes de notre famille peuvent-elles se retrouver à des métiers pareils ? S'énerva Marion en repoussant son assiette.

_Ce sont deux beaux métiers pour le moment, et c'est déjà bien mieux que rien. Il y a des familles qui sortiraient le champagne à l'idée d'avoir un tel métier ! C'est la crise ! Insista son père d'un ton ferme.

_C'est la crise !? Est-ce que Mrs. Lockwood a des problèmes d'argent ? Est-ce que Mrs. Zabini ressent son coffre s'épuiser elle aussi ? Est-ce que les Verpey commencent aussi à dire cela à leurs enfants ? Mêmes les Malefoy n'ont pas l'air de manquer de quoi que ce soit alors que Mr. Malefoy est en prison et que Mrs. Malefoy ne travaille pas !

_Justement, nous ne sommes pas les Lockwood, ni les Zabini, ni même les Verpey, et encore moins les Malefoy ! Nous sommes en guerre, Marion ! Et nous sommes la famille à abattre ! Oui, ils vont tous s'acharner sur nous. Oui, la vie va devenir nettement plus difficile pour vous qui n'avez jamais connu la frustration. Oui, ils vont essayer de nous couper les vives. Et oui, ils vont continuer jusqu'à ce que l'on se prosterne devant eux et qu'on leur jure allégeance !

_Ils sont déjà des milliers alors que leur ferait une famille de plus !?

_Oui, ils sont des milliers et des milliers de Mangemorts prêts à venir à notre porte d'un jour à l'autre ! S'égosilla son père comme sa fille ne semblait pas encore réaliser. Et il serait temps que vous vous mettiez bien en tête que vingt personnes ne tiendront pas longtemps contre un millier de Mangemorts !

_Aller, ça suffit ! Intervint leur mère. Je crois que nous ferions bien de changer de sujet.

_Il faut bien qu'ils prennent conscience de ce qui les attend dehors, non ? Se justifia-t-il.

_Oui, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour leur faire peur. Allons, voilà le dessert !

_Je n'aime pas les salades de fruits. » Fit Marion en se levant de table.

Elle monta jusqu'à sa chambre et s'installa sur son lit en fixant la fenêtre par laquelle elle avait autrefois l'habitude de sortir pour grimper sur le toit. Bien sûr, depuis la chute de Margaret dans la Tour d'Astronomie, jamais plus Marion n'oserait se risquer à cette tentative.

Un millier, et peut-être même plus, de Mangemorts étaient à sa porte les yeux rivés sur elle et sa famille. Ils étaient tous contre eux et leur seul but était de s'allier pour les faire tomber. La seule grande et noble famille encore résistante était faible et les piliers semblaient se fissurer. Jusqu'à quand pourraient-ils tenir ?

* * *

><p>Louise était elle aussi assise sur son lit pour arriver à se sortir de l'esprit ce qu'elle avait vu cette nuit. Une foule de Mangemorts se pressaient à sa porte et le ciel était entièrement recouvert de la marque du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle était seule dans sa maison à courir pour se barricader dans une pièce. Il n'y avait que son elfe de maison qu'elle avait vu pendu au porte-manteau. Elle souffla pour évacuer la pression.<p>

Sa lampe de chevet était allumée pour éclairer les ténèbres de sa chambre. Un coup d'œil à son réveil lui fit savoir qu'il allait bientôt être six heures. Elle souffla encore une fois. Son cœur battait comme si les évènements rêvés s'étaient bels et bien réalisés.

La cousine décida de se lever pour aller s'assurer que rien de tout ceci ne s'était véritablement passé. Elle tituba quelques secondes dans sa chambre avant de reprendre l'équilibre et sortit dans le long couloir sombre et silencieux du quatrième manoir. Louise fit quelques pas en direction de l'escalier avant d'entendre l'une des portes grincer. Elle se retourna vivement, prête attaquer avec ses ongles si nécessaire ou à se coucher sur le sol. Mais ce n'était simplement qu'Emma qui regardait par l'entrebâillement de sa porte.

Louise s'approcha et entra dans la chambre de sa sœur. Il semblait qu'Emma aussi avait allumé sa lampe pour éclairer sa chambre. La jeune fille passa la main sur le front en sueur de sa petite sœur qui frissonna. Étrangement, Emma était luisante de sueur et froide comme le glacier.

« J'ai rêvé que…

_Chut, viens t'asseoir. Tu me raconteras ensuite. »

Louise entraîna sa sœur sur son lit et toutes les deux s'assirent. Elles se regardèrent un moment pour juger de la peur de l'autre. Autant la petite que la grande sœur, elles semblaient chacune craintive et prête à se mettre au sol en cas de danger. Emma souffla comme Louise l'avait fait dans sa chambre pour évacuer la pression.

« J'ai rêvé que vous étiez tous morts. Vous étiez tous dans l'escalier avec des yeux blancs et… moi aussi je mourrai. Ils me poursuivaient dans les couloirs et me tuaient. Je sentais l'éclair me transpercer et il se répandait comme des vibrations. Mais ça faisait mal, je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal. Et quand je me suis réveillée, j'avais toujours mal…

_Chuuut ! C'était un rêve, la rassura Louise en la prenant contre elle et lui caressant les cheveux. Juste un rêve, ne t'inquiète pas.

_Le professeur Firenze dit qu'il y existe des rêves qui se réalisent.

_Mais pas celui-là. La Divination est la matière la plus abstraite. Ce rêve ne sera pas prémonitoire, je te le promets. Ça n'arrivera pas.

_Et si ça devait arriver ? Papa a dit…

_Je me fiche de ce qu'à dit Papa, rétorqua Louise assez fermement pour faire disparaître toutes craintes. Ça n'arrivera pas, je te le promets.

_Mais si ça devait arriver quand même ?

_Ça n'arrivera pas ! Insista Louise. Écoute, tu sais ce que nous a dit Maman au dîner, tu te souviens ? S'il y a le moindre problème, on doit tous monter dans le petit salon du haut et prendre la cheminée. Nos quatre manoirs en sont équipés, c'était une protection déjà prise au début du règne de Tu-Sais-Qui. Donc si cela devait arriver, mais ça n'arrivera pas, on montera tous dans le petit salon et on sortira pour rejoindre le manoir des Bradley. Et là, on partira une nouvelle fois avec eux. Donc, dans tous les cas, tu ne mourras pas ! C'est compris ? Regarde-moi et dis-moi que t'as compris.

_J'ai compris. » Acquiesça Emma en regardant avec des yeux larmoyant de peur sa grande sœur.

Louise la serra une nouvelle fois contre elle pour la calmer. Elle sentait sa sœur trembloter contre elle mais Louise la tenait bien fortement pour lui prouver qu'il ne lui arriverait jamais rien. Non, sa grande sœur serait toujours là pour la protéger.

Le lendemain, sa mère terminait la coiffure de sa fille puis l'admira un moment dans le miroir. Vêtue d'une belle robe bien qu'un peu courte en raison des nombreux centimètres que prenaient chaque année Louise, sa fille était néanmoins merveilleuse. Sa coiffure tirée en arrière mettait en valeur ses grands yeux marron aux reflets verts. Elle l'embrassa sur le front avant de sortir de la chambre.

Louise resta encore un moment devant sa coiffeuse tandis que Guyddo s'affairait à ranger les affaires qui venaient d'être lavées. La cousine le regarda faire pendant un long moment avant de lui dire de sortir. Entendre ses petits pas inaudibles pour celui qui n'essaierait pas d'écouter le silence, agaçait un peu la jeune fille. C'était comme si elle était seule sans l'être véritablement.

Il était bon d'être seule un instant, mais trop de solitude était mauvais. Quand ses parents l'appelèrent du bas des escaliers, elle descendit après avoir mis ses chaussures.

Le deuxième manoir qui se trouvait juste en face du leur avait un aspect totalement ordinaire. L'intérieur en revanche était beaucoup plus chaleureux, dans le thème Pâques en famille. Il y avait bien sûr Cécile, Jean-Christophe, et Marie-Line même si leurs enfants étaient restés à Poudlard. Pour les deux dernières, la famille au complet était présente.

Le goûter était constitué uniquement de chocolat. Œufs de Pâques, gâteaux, glaces, biscuits, et chaque assiette contenait un chocolat avec une forme spéciale pour un membre de la famille. A eux, de découvrir lequel était le leur. Louise reconnut immédiatement le sien qui avait la forme d'un balai de Quidditch. Marion explosa de rire lorsqu'elle prit celui en forme de peigne pour cheveux qui lui était destiné. Ils s'installèrent chacun à leur place, mangeant tout le chocolat à leur disposition.

« Et la Lisa t'es sûre qu'elle va pas essayer de te la mettre à l'envers puisque tu lui as quand même refilé un mauvais Philtre d'Amour pour la Saint Valentin ? Interrogea Louise.

_Peut-être, je ne sais pas, avoua Marion. En fait, je m'en fou car pour le moment elle fait sa lèche-botte parce que je sors avec Claude, donc ça me va.

_Et l'Inézia, elle la prit comment ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elle était genre à fond dessus et toujours collée à lui, non ?

_Si mais bien sûr que si ! Mais depuis que je sors avec, je ne la vois plus donc écoute tant mieux ! Elle a peut-être enfin compris qu'il s'en fichait et qu'elle jouait plus le rôle du pot de colle qu'autre chose.

_Ouais, heureusement j'ai envie de dire ! Je crois qu'il n'y a rien de pire qu'un post-it accroché au bras de ton copain. J'ai eu de la chance que Romilda ait abandonnée dès qu'elle a su qu'on était ensemble.

_Pourquoi, elle était dessus ?

_Ouais, ouais, à la base c'est un peu pour ça que j'ai commencé à lui parler, tu vois. Pis, bon un peu pour moi aussi parce que c'était un peu chiant de passer mon heure d'Astro à rien faire.

_J'avoue, t'as eu de la chance. Mais en même temps, elle est sur tout le monde. Cette année, c'est sur Potter parce que quelqu'un a lancé une pauvre rumeur comme quoi il était l'élu de je ne sais même pas quoi.

_Il est sympa Harry. Arrête de l'appeler par son nom, ça me fait bizarre. T'as bien vu à l'AD qu'il était bien, non ?

_Ouais mais ça reste quand même un petit arrogant, bien fier de sa petite place en tant qu'élu. Il m'énerve toujours, peut-être un peu moins parce que c'était un bon prof, mais il m'énerve encore. »

Le carreau de la baie-vitrée explosa soudainement. Un hurlement se leva depuis la salle à manger du deuxième manoir. Marion et Louise se jetèrent à terre à l'instar de tous ceux qui habitaient la pièce. Il y eu d'autre chose qui se brisèrent mais aucune des deux ne vit ce que cela était. Elles entendirent simplement quelqu'un crier aux filles d'emmener tous les enfants.

Marion était couchée sur le sol, les mains sur ses oreilles. Elle entendait tout de même ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle et notamment cet ordre qui venait probablement d'un des adultes. Elle rouvrit les yeux et rampa jusqu'à Guillaume et Laura qui se tenaient tous les deux sous la table. Elle les extirpa et leur ordonna de la suivre.

Louise trouva Marie terrorisée sur le sol. Emma avait déjà atteins le Hall et se tenait à la rambarde d'escaliers en observant avec de grands yeux terrifiés la salle à manger se détruire et explosée. Louise tira Marie avec tellement de force, qu'elle la traîna par terre pour la sortir de cette pièce tandis que Marion lui criait de rester couchée au sol.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous dans le Hall, Marion monta la première pour les guider jusqu'au petit salon. Louise ferma la marche avec Marie qu'elle tenait fermement par la main. Mais la petite ne voulait pas monter sans ses parents. Alors elle la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusque dans le salon.

Tout le long du court trajet, ils entendirent de nombreux bruits. Des explosions, des sorts, des cris, des ordres… Marion ouvrit la porte du salon en s'appuyant de tout son poids dessus comme pour l'ouvrir encore plus vite qu'elle ne le pouvait.

Le petit salon du haut n'était pas souvent utilisé. En effet, il était plus petit que celui situé au rez-de-chaussée mais ce qui le rendait si précieux pour les quatre manoirs, c'était parce qu'il possédait une deuxième cheminée assez large pour permettre à un sorcier de s'échapper.

Pour n'importe quelle autre personne, ce salon était simplement une pièce en plus dans le manoir. Mais c'était surtout une issue de secours, la plus rapide et la plus discrète. Une secousse fit trembler le manoir entier. Tous hurlèrent mêmes les grands. Pourtant Louise et Marion devaient garder leur sang froid. Mais il fallait bien avouer que des enfants de quinze, seize ans n'avaient qu'une idée en tête dans ces moments-là : leurs parents restés à l'étage inférieur.

« Incendio ! » Lança ensuite Marion sur le bois qui était restée intacte dans la cheminée.

Elle se pressa pour sortir le bocal de poudre et se retourna. Il lui fallait faire un choix. Qui passerait en premier ? Ils semblaient tous ne pas vouloir rester et en même temps, aucun ne voulait se séparer du groupe. Les regards terrifiés lui firent comprendre qu'elle était bien la seule à pouvoir les guider tous. Louise pourrait l'épauler mais c'était dans ces moments que l'on prenait soudainement conscience qu'elle n'était grande qu'en apparence et qu'elle était encore une enfant. Tout comme Marion. La cousine savait qu'elle n'avait pas l'air mieux que les autres et qu'elle devait trembler elle-même, alors elle essaya de se calmer et ouvrit la bouche.

« Louise en prem… »

Une nouvelle secousse violente qui les fit décollée quelques courtes secondes du sol leur indiqua qu'il fallait se presser et surtout ne les aida pas à calmer leur effroi. Ils sentirent tous leur poids contre le parquet qui grinçaient curieusement sous leurs pieds.

« Ça s'effondre ! » Hurla Emma pour ne rien arranger à la situation.

Mais elle n'avait pas tord. Ils prirent alors tous conscience que la pièce tanguait sur le côté droit. _*Ils font sauter les fondations qui soutiennent le manoir.* _Devina Marion. Louise avait dans ses bras ses trois sœurs qui pleuraient et hurlaient de terreur tandis qu'elle lançait un regard suppliant à sa cousine pour la presser dans sa décision. Guillaume restait collé à sa sœur comme s'il pourrait la perdre à tout moment.

Par-dessus les secousses et les bruits sourds inquiétant d'une éventuelle explosion totale du manoir, la jeune fille hurla :

« Louise en premier ! Tu vas au manoir des Bradley et tu les préviens instantanément. Tu hurles s'il le faut dans le manoir mais tu les préviens. Marie va te rejoindre juste après, donc tu la retrouveras aussi très vite. Ensuite Emma viendra, décida Marion dont le regard vaquait entre Emma et Laura. Puis Laura, et Guillaume. Enfin, je fermerai le passage quand tout le monde sera passé. »

Louise hocha la tête et quitta ses trois sœurs qui hurlèrent encore plus fort. Elle frissonna à ce son qui lui donna l'envie de les reprendre et de rester avec elles pour mourir dans l'explosion. Elle prit une poignée de poudre de Cheminette et entra dans la cheminée pour demander le manoir des Bradley.

Les flammes vertes l'envahir en même temps que la pièce descendit d'un cran comme s'il l'on venait de détruire un étage entier. Ils hurlèrent tous de nouveau. La peur était dans leurs yeux, l'effroi même. Leur petit cœur battait tous à la vitesse qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais éprouvé et il semblait qu'il ne pourrait jamais tenir aussi longtemps.

« Marie, à toi ! » Cria Marion par-dessus une explosion qui se vit depuis la fenêtre.

On aurait dit qu'un incendie venait d'avoir lieu dans le jardin. Peut-être un arbre. Marie resta sur place, les yeux écarquillés jusqu'à ce que Marion vienne la chercher. Elle la fit rentrer de force dans la cheminée et lâcha la petite qui pleurait et s'accrochait désespérément à elle. Elle pleurait, hurlait, et Marion lui donna avec plus de culpabilité qu'autre chose une poignée de poudre.

« Je suis désolée, Marie il faut que tu me lâches. »

Elle ne semblait pas vouloir le faire. Alors Marion se dégagea furieusement d'elle jusqu'à ce que les doigts fortement agrippés de Marie ne finissent par lâcher prise. Dans la cheminée qui tanguait sur un côté, la petite brune pleurait en hurlant. Mais avec quelques encouragements d'Emma elle finit par lâcher la poudre en demandant le manoir des Bradley. La bibliothèque près de Laura tomba à la renverse. Si Emma ne l'avait pas tirée à temps, la jeune fille aurait probablement reçu un terrible coup sur la tête et il ne fallait pas que cela se produise.

« Aller, on suit ! On suit ! Emma, c'est à toi ! »

Elle était désormais la plus grande avec Guillaume des enfants qu'ils restaient à Marion de faire passer. Emma prit la poudre et entra dans la cheminée avec un visage plus creusé et larmoyant qu'autre chose. Elle n'eut pas encore lâché la poudre que la pièce qui tenait par un heureux miracle, finit par tanguer comme s'ils allaient être retournés.

« VAS-Y ! » Hurla Marion.

Emma lâcha la poudre et les flammes vertes l'engloutirent au moment même où la pièce se retournait sur elle-même. La fenêtre explosa en répartissant des débris de verre dans l'air qui écorchèrent les figures des trois derniers. Ils eurent juste le temps de voir la pièce s'effondrer, se sentir tomber dans le vide, se tenir fermement les mains, quand le manoir lui-même semblait s'enfoncer dans la terre. Les trois gardèrent les yeux fermés et recroquevillés sur leur plus grande cousine. _*Destination, détermination, décision !* _Pensa-t-elle en serrant encore plus fort les deux autres.

Elle se sentit tourner sur elle-même, avaler dans un vide étrange qui n'en était pas un, bouger dans tous les sens et soudain se retrouver au calme sur de l'herbe apparemment.

Le calme fut vite brisé lorsqu'elle-même hurla. Sa cheville était d'une douleur épouvantable, c'était comme si… Marion se redressa sur ses coudes, en mordante la manche de sa robe pour étouffer son cri, et elle vit enfin sa cheville ou plutôt son talon. Le pied s'était totalement retourné de 180° et des fissures comme si sa cheville se craquait d'elle-même étaient apparentes. Du sang coulait, une odeur de cuivre froid et de… chocolat mal conservé ?

Guillaume rejetait tout ce qu'il avait mangé au goûter à côté d'elle tandis que la petite Laura restait étendue dans l'herbe, paralysée par la sensation qu'elle venait de ressentir pour la première fois. Marion respira… encore une fois… Elle desserra petit à petit les dents sur sa manche et dit d'une voix coupée pratiquement soufflée :

« Laura, Laura… Laura, tu m'entends ? »

La petite tourna lentement la tête, battant des cils pour revenir à elle-même. Son nom semblait l'encourager à la raison alors Marion l'appela encore et encore derrière les vomissements de son frère. Enfin, Laura la regardait. Ses grands yeux terrorisés la fixaient, sans s'être redressés, elle avait simplement tourné la tête.

« Laura, on doit être dans la forêt entre chez nous et les Bradley. Il faudrait que tu ailles par là-bas je pense, la maison hantée est juste ici je voix sa cheminée. D'accord ? Tu peux faire ça ? »

Elle hocha la tête et se releva lentement. Elle resta un instant debout à observer les alentours comme si elle voulait se repérer ou reprendre son équilibre. Puis Laura partit aux pas accélérés et ils finirent par l'entendre courir.

* * *

><p>Louise quitta la cuisine des Bradley en hurlant. Le manoir semblait vide et ses deux sœurs restaient assises dans le salon à guetter la cheminée. Marie restait dans les bras d'Emma et les deux tremblaient et observaient la pièce dans tous ses recoins.<p>

« Allô ! Cria Louise. Il y a quelqu'un ?! S'il vous plaît, on a besoin d'aide ! »

Elle monta les escaliers en courant et hurla dans tous les couloirs et ouvrit toutes les portes. Rien, le manoir était vide. Et personne ne semblait venir par la cheminée. Si elle se retrouvait toutes les trois, Louise ne savait pas encore ce qu'elles feraient. La cousine descendit en courant les escaliers et revint dans le salon.

« Toujours personne ? » Demanda-t-elle affolée.

Emma secoua la tête, le regard encore sur la cheminée du salon des Bradley. Personne, elles étaient seules.

« Quand je suis partie, la pièce s'effondrait et…

_Ils vont arriver. » Coupa-t-elle en retournant dans le manoir.

De nouveau, elle hurla partout à l'aide. Elle monta et descendit encore une fois les étages, ouvrit toutes les portes, tambourina sur les murs et tapait des pieds pour avertir de sa présence.

Dans le salon, Emma et Marie ne bougeaient pas et tremblaient encore. On n'entendait que quelques échos de l'explosion qui avait eu lieu quelques instants plus tôt. _*Et s'ils n'ont pas pu partir avant ?* _Se surprit à penser Louise quand elle revint dans le salon, bredouille.

La cousine regarda partout dans la pièce si jamais quelque chose pourrait lui donner une idée. Il y avait bien la chouette brune qui semblait aussi affolée que les trois sœurs mais à qui pourrait-elle bien envoyer une lettre ? Au Ministère pour ramener des renforts ? Certainement pas, ses parents le lui avaient bien déconseillé la veille lors d'une petite discussion sur les précautions à prendre en cas de danger. Il y avait des gens corrompus là-bas et elle ne pouvait pas savoir entre quelles mains arriverait cette lettre.

Emma renifla. Ce fut alors que Louise se rendit compte que ses deux sœurs se retenaient de pleurer depuis un moment. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé près d'elles et les encercla toutes les deux dans ses bras. Les trois sœurs restèrent un long instant à guetter la cheminée en signe d'un nouvel arrivé. Rien ne vint. Ni Laura, ni Guillaume, ni Marion ne firent leur apparition. Et ses parents lui manquaient. Etre la plus âgée du trio et par conséquent celle qui devrait prendre les décisions lui faisait peur. Ce n'était pas un rôle qu'elle était prête à prendre. Personne à quinze ans n'était prêt pour cela.

La porte d'entrée grinça et les jeunes filles l'entendirent s'ouvrir. Louise se redressa aussitôt et d'un regard ordonna à ses deux sœurs de rester ici. Elle sortit par précaution sa baguette en vue d'un éventuel danger, ce que lui avait répéter ses parents la veille. Elle s'approcha silencieusement du Hall et entendit quelqu'un soupirer comme s'il s'agissait d'une personne accablée de travail.

Ce n'était que Mrs. Bradley qui revenait avec deux cagots de pommes de terre avec une salopette remplie de terre et les cheveux complètement décoiffé. Elle s'arrêta sur le pas de sa porte quand elle aperçut Louise dans sa propre demeure.

« Tiens, Louise ! Qu'est-ce que… tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-elle en jetant un regard dans le Hall de sa maison.

_Mrs. Bradley c'est vous ! Je vous ais cherché partout, je ne savais pas où vous étiez. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais l'un des manoirs a été attaqué… et nous sommes là… et… on ne sait pas où sont les autres… mais… on est là… mes sœurs… Laura… »

Mrs. Bradley s'approcha de la jeune fille complètement à bout de nerfs et la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer un instant. Elle lui tapota le dos en répétant « Chut » d'une voix douce et apaisante. Puis elle emmena Louise s'asseoir dans le salon et recommanda aux trois jeunes filles de ne surtout pas paniquer.

Marie serra le bras de Louise et cacha sa tête dans les cheveux de sa sœur. Emma faisait, de son côté, de gros efforts pour ne pas pleurer et Louise la prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. Elle-même se retenait de pleurer alors que dans sa tête une centaine de questions étaient présentes comme un embouteillage. Elles regardèrent Mrs. Bradley écrire quelques mots rapides sur du parchemin avant de l'envoyer grâce à sa chouette qui s'envola par la porte restée encore ouverte.

« Où sont Alexian et J-B ? Demanda Louise enfin alors que Mrs. Bradley rassemblait certaines affaires comme sa baguette.

_Chez leur grand-mère, et c'est là-bas que nous allons. Mon elfe y est aussi pour aider leur grand-mère à faire de l'ordre dans sa maison. Son elfe vient de mourir et elle n'a pas assez d'argent pour s'en racheter un.

_Et Mr. Bradley ? Interrogea Emma à son tour.

_Encore au travail, au ministère. Je viens de lui envoyer une lettre. Il nous rejoindra là-bas.

_On va partir sans les autres ? »

La question de Louise laissa muette Mrs. Bradley qui observa les visages des trois jeunes filles un long, très long moment. Elle semblait hésiter à la façon de leur répondre après ce qu'elles venaient de vivre.

« Il faut penser à vous en premier lieu. Pour l'instant, oui. On aura peut-être des nouvelles ensuite mais… oui, on va partir maintenant. »

Louise sentit Marie et Emma sursauter. Les deux retinrent leur souffle par la suite. Abandonner Laura, Guillaume, et Marion ? Jamais cela ne leur était encore venu à l'esprit. Même s'il y avait eu un doute, une crainte de ne pas les voir arriver, aucune ne s'était encore faite à l'idée qu'il faudrait bien partir avec ou sans les autres et dans les plus brefs délais.

« Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien ! Tenta de les calmer Mrs. Bradley en s'approchant de Marie tout particulièrement. On reviendra après pour les chercher. Ils ont sûrement dû… ils se sont échappés, sûrement. »

Elle caressa le visage trempé de larmes de la petite fille. Louise la regarda faire sans bouger, la bouche entrouverte, le regard vague. Elle n'était pas dupe, le ton que Mrs. Bradley employait n'était fait que pour les conforter et les rassurer parce qu'elle avait besoin qu'elles soient le plus calme possible. Mais Louise commençait tout juste à comprendre qu'elle venait peut-être de perdre sa sœur, son cousin, et sa cousine. Et peut-être même ses parents, ses oncles, et ses tantes…

Une sonnette les fit sursauter alors qu'elle résonnait dans tout le manoir. Une voix solennelle, neutre, et parfaitement détachée de la situation annonça ensuite la venue de « Laura Clerwood ».

Louise ne perdit pas de temps, de même pour Emma et Marie. Les trois se levèrent aussitôt et coururent jusqu'au Hall. La porte n'avait pas encore était refermée et les deux cagots de pommes de terre traînaient toujours sur le sol. Laura arrivait en courant, rouge et trempée de sueur. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Louise, à bout de souffle et se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol. Louise la serra contre elle en s'agenouillant aussi. Marie et Emma rejoignirent l'étreinte et les quatre sœurs à nouveau réunir se serrèrent si fort que les larmes remontèrent à la surface. Laura s'allongea sur le sol, hors d'haleine. Louise ignorait la distance qu'elle venait de parcourir à cette allure mais elle devinait qu'elle avait été grande. Laura avait sûrement repoussé ses limites pour arriver ici à temps.

Mrs. Bradley souriait d'émotion, les yeux humides. Elle s'agenouilla près de la jeune fille et l'aida à s'asseoir. Laura lutta contre sa respiration pour parvenir à sortir :

« Dans le forêt… on est dans la forêt… Guillaume… Marion… sa cheville… elle ne peut plus marcher… »

Mrs. Bradley ne perdit pas une seconde et dans un « Pop ! » elle disparut. Laura ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer dans les bras de Louise. Emma et Marie restèrent à côté, sur le sol. Elles attendirent le retour de Mrs. Bradley pendant longtemps. Sans doute devait-elle mesurer les dégâts car après avoir récupéré sa respiration Laura leur raconta tout. L'effondrement du manoir, la chute de la pièce, Marion qui les avait fait transplaner jusque dans la forêt, sa cheville désartibulée, Guillaume sacrément secouée par le voyage, et elle qui avait couru jusque là sans jamais ralentir.

« Je suis fière de toi. » Lui souffla Louise.

Laura eut un sourire. Le seul sourire qui paraissait pouvoir percer en ces sombres instants. Elle n'était pas peu fière d'elle-même non plus. Il lui en avait fallu du courage pour courir jusqu'ici à toute vitesse, mais surtout la peur d'arriver trop tard l'avait motivée.

Le vent s'agita et un « Pop ! » se fit entendre depuis l'extérieur. Louise laissa ses trois sœurs sur le sol du Hall et partit en courant, sa baguette en main par précaution, dans l'allée centrale. Derrière le portail, Mrs. Bradley serrait dans ses bras Marion qui serrait furieusement la manche de sa robe entre ses dents. Un grognement sourd qui exprimait toute la douleur se faisait entendre. Guillaume resta allongé comme il n'osait se lever pour calmer son estomac qui devait être encore tout retourné.

Louise se précipita en courant jusqu'à son cousin et sa cousine, folle de les retrouver en vie. Soulagée, elle s'agenouilla près d'eux, et leur serra les mains à chacun. Elle n'osa pas jeter un regard à la cheville de sa cousine, elle n'avait pas envie de voir les dégâts.

Emma, Laura, et Marie arrivèrent aussi en courant. Ils étaient enfin réunis, tous les enfants étaient présents, aucun n'était à l'article de la mort. Mrs. Bradley ne paraissait cependant pas disposée à leur laisser tout le temps pour leurs retrouvailles. Elle s'agenouilla près de Marion et Guillaume pour leur prendre la main à la place de Louise.

« Très bien, je les tiens tous les deux. Chacune d'entre vous va devoir se tenir à l'un de nous trois. Nous transplanerons tous en même temps. »

Cette idée n'avait pas du tout l'air de la ravie mais il semblait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix puisqu'ils devaient faire au plus vite. Car peut-être les Mangemorts se tourneraient vers le manoir des Bradley ensuite.

Louise attrapa la main de Marie et celle de Laura qui tint celle d'Emma. Cette dernière se raccrocha à la deuxième main de sa cousine Marion. Mrs. Bradley s'assura que tout le monde était bien accroché avant de transplaner.

Louise ressentit la désagréable impression de tourner, d'être compressée sur elle-même, pressée comme un citron, la tête tourbillonnante. Et avant qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'ils étaient devant une petite maison en pleine campagne, elle rejeta son estomac dans le buisson le plus proche.

Mrs. Bradley l'aida à se sentir mieux. Louise aperçut une vieille femme aux cheveux teint en brun avec des reflets rouge en forme de nuage sur sa tête. Elle était vêtue d'une longue verte et aidait déjà Mrs. Bradley à porter Marion jusque dans le salon.

Louise observa cette maison. Ce devait être chez la grand-mère dont Mrs. Bradley leur avait parlé car Alexian et J-B étaient là. Elle n'hésita pas à se précipiter pour les serrer dans ses bras. Et quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle resta sur place.

Ses trois sœurs étaient dans les bras de deux grandes personnes au visage noir de suie. L'homme était très grand, et la femme de petite taille. Elle eut du mal à réaliser qu'ils s'agissaient de ses parents. Elle lâcha immédiatement ses deux voisins et courut dans les bras de ses parents. Elle pleura même, soulagée d'un poids. Sa famille était sauve, elle les retrouvait tous. Ils étaient en vie.

Guillaume laissait Marion allongée sur le canapé après lui avoir donné un verre d'eau accompagné d'un médicament pour calmer la douleur. Il passa devant toutes ses tantes, et tous ses oncles. Il leur sourit, pleura de soulagement. Il chercha dans la pièce un signe de ses parents. Mais il ne vit rien d'autre que son père entouré de ses frères et sa sœur, effondré comme si le monde s'était éteins. Le rideau tomba sur les frêles épaules du jeune garçon qui comprit ce qu'il était arrivé avant même que l'une de ses tantes ne se penche vers lui et ne commence par :

« Guillaume, écoute-moi… »

Il ne ressentit rien. Sur le moment, l'idée qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais sa mère ne s'était pas encore encrée en lui. Alors il resta simplement sur place, les jambes tremblotantes comme si son poids était trop lourd pour elles. Autour de lui, on lui expliquait combien il fallait qu'il soit fort. Et derrière lui, il entendait sa sœur pleurer, crier.

* * *

><p>Les cloches sonnèrent et résonnèrent dans tout le cimetière quand Marion, Guillaume, et leur père se retrouvèrent devant la tombe de la femme qu'ils avaient tous aimé. Cette femme qui avait été leur pilier central, le centre de leur monde. Désormais, il s'écroulait. Guillaume battait des cils alors que ses yeux devenaient humides et qu'il se retenait de pleurer. Marion lui serrait l'épaule tellement fort, mais il n'en ressentait pas la douleur. Elle était si minime comparée à ce qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur de lui. Son cœur lui était douloureux. Chaque battement envoyait des vibrations douloureuses dans son corps. Les pleures de sa sœur sifflaient à ses oreilles.<p>

Marion se tenait debout grâce à son frère sur lequel elle s'appuyait principalement, et une béquille dans son autre main. Derrière eux, leur père les tenait par les épaules et laissait ses larmes coulées en silence. Tous les trois contemplèrent la tombe de « Fabienne Clerwood ».

Tous ceux qui étaient restés à Poudlard avaient été rappelés pour l'enterrement. Les Bradley étaient là eux-aussi, leur grand-mère notamment. Les Lufkin déposèrent une plante devant la tombe. En revanche, lorsque les Malefoy, les Lockwood, les Zabini, et toutes les autres grandes familles importantes s'étaient présentées, Mr. Clerwood n'avait pas mâché ses mots pour les renvoyer sur le champ. Il avait carrément bondit vers eux, poussé tous ceux sur son chemin, et leur avait hurlé de « quitter le terrain avant de souiller l'esprit de [sa] femme. » Personne mis à part ceux qui devaient quitter le cimetière, n'avait été offensé. Certains avaient même approuvé cette décision.

Marion n'éprouvait – mis à part de la douleur – que de la haine et une déception certaine pour ce que le destin lui avait réservé. Elles les détestaient tous, n'avaient plus aucune sympathie et aucune pitié pour les maris de toutes ses femmes hypocrites qui osaient se présenter à l'enterrement de sa mère. Sa mère qui avait péri d'une de leur main. _*Je les déteste. Je les hais.* _Criait-elle intérieurement.

Quand ils quittèrent le cimetière, la famille seule retourna jusqu'à la rue qui abritait désormais les décombres des quatre manoirs. Ils passèrent tous en revue les ruines de ce qu'ils avaient bâti entre eux. Le message était clair : leur solidarité ne leur servirait à rien comparé aux pouvoirs des Forces du Mal.

Juliette regarda le premier manoir tombé, les cendres se soulevés lorsqu'elle posait un pied sur le sol. Elle n'avait plus rien. Même sa famille n'était plus au complet. Ils étaient trop forts. Jadis, l'imposant manoir s'était tenu à cet endroit. Désormais elle contemplait l'œuvre des Mangemorts et pouvaient prendre conscience de ce que sa famille avait vécu lors de l'attaque.

Marion marcha dans les décombres du deuxième manoir. Certaines cendres avaient jadis fait partie d'un imposant manoir, et de sa chambre. Même son journal avait été perdu. Elle n'avait plus revu sa chouette depuis, et le vieil hibou de sa famille, devenu agressif depuis qu'il lui manquait une plume sur la tête, était tout aussi introuvable.

Léa s'assit sur une ruine du troisième manoir. Elle passa son regard sur toute l'étendue qui restait de sa demeure. La tombe de Zorua avait aussi disparu. L'enterrement lui avait rappelé ce qu'elle avait vécu l'an passé. Ainsi ils s'étaient ligués contre eux. Après son père, son elfe de maison, la crise, sa tante, désormais ils réduisaient en cendres tout ce qui leur restait.

Louise regardait ce qu'il restait de son petit terrain de Quidditch dans le jardin du quatrième manoir. L'herbe était grise de cendre. Tout l'espace qu'occupait son manoir lui faisait comprendre combien l'explosion avait dû être énorme pour détruire tout ceci. Elle faillit trébucher contre l'un des anciens buts du terrain qui était noirci. Sa mère posa une main sur son épaule.

« Allez, viens. Les Bradley nous attendent chez eux. »

Ils tournèrent tous le dos à la rue qui avait quelques jours plus tôt étaient majestueuses, et abritaient les quatre manoirs d'une puissante famille.


	88. L'éclair dans le ciel

**Chapitre 86 : L'éclair dans le ciel**

_*Il me fait chier, il me fait chier, il me fait chier…* _Répétait Marion dans sa tête. Wilkie Tycross souriait sadiquement devant tous les élèves en leur répétant bien que :

« …l'épreuve de transplanage n'est pas donné du tout ! J'espère que vous avez bien considéré vos cours parce que sinon… je crains fort que vous ne deviez aller en rattrapage. Et ça serait moche. Vraiment très moche. Moche pour vos ASPIC l'an prochain. »

_*Il me fait chier, il me fait chier, il me fait chier, il me fait chier…* _Répétait encore Marion. Au milieu de tous les élèves qui écoutaient plus ou moins attentivement, la cousine n'écoutait pratiquement aucun des conseils que leur donnait leur professeur pour les cours de transplanage. Il y avait simplement Ernie MacMillan et Hannah Abbott qui semblaient craindre cette épreuve avant même qu'elle n'ait commencée. _*Ils me font tous chier. Sérieux, l'épreuve est dans une semaine et l'autre à côté il tremble comme une feuille. Faut stresser le jour J, pas avant. Et surtout pas une semaine avant ! Ils me font tous chier.* _

Wilkie Tycross semblait avoir enfin terminé. Il jeta un dernier regard comme pour juger de la capacité des élèves avant d'esquisser un petit sourire et de murmurer d'une voix toute pleine d'ironie :

« Je vous souhaite bonne chance. »

Les élèves quittèrent la Grande Salle et s'éparpillèrent un peu dans tout le château. Certains dans le parc, d'autres dans leur salle commune. Mais Marion resta dans un coin à se demander ce qu'elle avait envie de faire. La réponse était simple : rien.

« Ça va Marion ? S'approcha Pansy d'une voix atrocement douce – ce qui ne lui correspondait pas du tout. Tu veux venir avec nous à Pré-au-Lard ? Ou tu veux peut-être qu'on t'accompagne je ne sais pas où. »

_*Elle me fait chier avec son air compatissant. Même la Millicent derrière a un air faussement peiné. Elles me font chier.* _

« Tu veux qu'on t'aide à faire tes devoirs ? » Proposa Millicent.

_*Oui tiens, en voilà une bonne idée ! Je suis tellement bousculée moralement que je ne peux pas écrire !* _

« Ça va ? Tu tiens le coup ? S'approcha Daphné accompagnée de Lisa. On allait se rendre pour une recherche à la bibliothèque. Tu veux venir avec nous ?

_On t'aidera si tu n'y arrives pas, tu sais. On comprend tout à fait, assura Lisa.

_A moins que tu ne préfères qu'on ne t'accompagne à l'infirmerie ? T'as besoin de quelque chose ? Tu veux te reposer ?

_Il faudrait que tu te changes les idées, quand même ! »

_*Ouais, merci des conseils ! Ça me fait super plaisir de vous voir à mes soins. Pff… elles me font chier.* _Pensait toujours Marion. Elles se turent toutes quand Claude arriva. Il resta un moment à la regarder tandis qu'elles s'éclipsaient toutes en gloussant et en passant une main dans leurs cheveux. _*Genre, c'est un Dieu et il faut tout de suite s'écarter quand il arrive. Elles font pitié en plus d'être chiante. Et lui aussi il me fait chier, d'ailleurs.* _

Ils restèrent tous les deux au milieu du Hall à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, sans savoir quoi dire, ni quoi faire par la même occasion. Avouons qu'ils avaient tous les deux l'air de gros coincés. Un mètre les séparait pratiquement, on aurait dit deux ex qui se retrouvaient après dix ans de séparation et qui n'en revenaient pas de se retrouver ici, en ce moment.

« Alors ça va ? » Demanda-t-il.

_*Question pertinente. Vais-je bien ? Il faudra que je pense à philosopher là-dessus. Peut-être que je pourrais lui demander son avis, non ? Après tout, on a attaqué ma famille pendant qu'on fêtait Pâques dans MON manoir, j'ai dû affronter la dure réalité, prendre des décisions, je me suis désartibulée la cheville, ce qui explique pourquoi je porte une attelle ridicule, j'ai vu mon frère vomir à côté de moi pendant minimum un quart d'heure, je me suis demandée en souffrant si jamais ma cousine allait arriver à se repérer dans les bois ou si elle arriverait vivante au manoir des Bradley, j'ai dû transplaner encore plusieurs fois avec ma cheville désartibulée, j'étais donc à moitié dans les vapes quand j'ai appris que ma mère était morte. Ce qui m'a réveillé et sans vraiment y penser, j'ai hurlé au lieu de pleurer. J'ai hurlé pendant cinq bonnes minutes sans m'arrêter. Pour continuer, j'ai enterré ma mère dans un cimetière et j'ai découvert que ma maison et les trois autres avaient été complètement détruites. Cela résume assez bien mes vacances, je pense. A mon avis, il est difficile de pouvoir faire meilleur résumé. Peut-être devrais-je ajouter que nous vivions désormais en SDF chez les Bradley et que toutes nos économies situées dans les coffres à Gringotts vont être vidé pour reconstruire nos manoirs ? Cela me semble être un détail plutôt important puisqu'ensuite nous devrons vivre sans économie, du tout, en pleine crise. L'avenir s'annonce particulièrement excitant.*_

« Alors ? S'impatienta Claude en traînant des pieds sur place.

_Alors je ne sais pas. Tu me demandes si je vais bien alors que je viens de passer les pires vacances de ma vie. Difficile de faire mieux comme retrouvailles, tu ne crois pas ?

_Ouais… désolé. Écoute, t'es… bizarre en ce moment. Je veux dire, je n'aime pas trop te voir comme ça parce que j'ai l'habitude de… de te voir avec un sourire ou…

_Tu espères quoi ? Que j'arrive en souriant et te disant combien tu m'as manqué pendant les vacances ? Si tu veux, on peut la refaire cette scène ? Je te sauterai dans les bras et je te dirai que j'ai tous les jours pensé à toi. J'ai accroché toutes tes lettres, fictives bien sûr, près de mon lit et tous les soirs je disais aux étoiles combien je t'aimais.

_Ouais… non, t'as raison… ouais, et… désolé de ne rien t'avoir envoyé mais tu sais en ce moment, ça ne va pas trop avec ma mère, ma sœur, ma grand-mère qui squatte chez nous pour nous apprendre à bien nous conduire…

_Oh, alors là, mon pauvre Claude ! Tu vis un moment particulièrement difficile de ton existence ! Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point je suis de tout cœur avec toi. Vraiment.

_Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

_Non, jamais je n'oserai, assura-t-elle en lui lançant un immense sourire. Tu aimes quand je souris, n'est-ce pas ?

_Ouais, c'est ça barre-toi !

_C'est ce que je vais faire, tiens ! Remarque très pertinente de ta part ! La première que tu viens de faire ! Lança-t-elle en s'éloignant avec son sac à la main.

_Barre-toi, je t'ai dis ! Avec tes problèmes de merde, là ! Je n'en ai rien à foutre de ta mère, qu'elle crève sous terre, ouais ! »

Un violent coup l'atteignit au visage. Marion l'entendit gémir et se retourna. Juliette se massait le poing avec son autre main. Claude était courbée en deux devant elle, comme s'il faisait une révérence et gémissait en se massant la joue que Juliette n'avait pas hésité à frapper. _*Ça lui fera une jolie marque sur son beau visage.* _Se félicita Juliette.

« SA MERE C'EST MA TANTE, OK ? S'égosilla-t-elle. Tu ne parles pas comme ça d'elle, et tu ne parles pas comme ça à ma cousine, EST-CE QUE C'EST CLAIR ? »

Un rire fit écho aux hurlements de la cousine. C'était Marion qui retenait la grande porte du Hall en se tenant les côtes. Durant un court silence, on n'entendit que cette jeune fille qui riait dans le Hall devant une petite troupe de Serpentard qui faisaient des allés et retours du regard entre les deux cousines.

« Juliette… Souffla Inézia épouvantée. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ? »

Derrière elle, Blaise et Théodore ne disaient rien. Seule Nono arborait un léger sourire qu'elle effaça rapidement pour prendre l'air offusqué des trois autres. Juliette laissa Claude qui gémissait comme un enfant au milieu du Hall et partit en courant vers sa cousine. Les deux quittèrent le Hall en courant.

Elles descendirent le parc en riant, glissant de temps en temps sur l'herbe humide, tombant dans les fossés creusés par la Terre. Marion clopinant, derrière Juliette, avec son attelle. Elles s'arrêtèrent au bord du Lac Noir, essoufflées mais riant comme aux premiers jours de l'enfance. Elles se soutinrent à l'arbre au bord de l'eau et ne cessèrent de se regarder entre elles avec un malin sourire.

« C'était trop génial ! C'était excellent ! Attends, comment tu l'as trop bien cassé ! Tu l'as envoyé baladé mais c'était la rupture de L'ANNÉE ! Cria Juliette au milieu du parc.

_ET TOI ! Je me retourne et je te vois avec lui… c'était magnifique ! Quel coup ! Tu m'avais caché ce côté-là ! J'étais pliée en deux, tu m'as tué sur le coup ! J'en pouvais plus ! Ah, c'était trop FORT ! Il faudrait trop que tu recommences ! »

Elles s'arrêtèrent ensuite dans leur délire et se regardèrent l'une l'autre. _*Attends, je parle à Juliette, là.* _Se rendit soudain compte Marion. _*Hey mais je parle à Marion, là !* _S'aperçut Juliette avec un sourire gêné.

« Marion, commença-t-elle. Je crois qu'il est enfin temps que je te dise quelque chose : je suis désolée. Je suis désolée de tout ce que j'ai pu te dire, je suis désolée de t'avoir blessé, je suis désolée de tout ce que j'ai pu te faire.

_Eh ben… ! Il en aura fallu du temps pour que tu me lâches ces trois mots ! C'était si difficile que ça pour toi ?

_Arrête, je m'excuse enfin, profites-en ! Sinon je te fous le même coup que j'ai fait au Claude, je te préviens !

_Ah non, je n'aurais trop pas aimé être à sa place. Bref, je m'excuse aussi. Je suis désolée de t'avoir dit pleins de choses méchantes qui t'ont vexé, je pense. Je suis désolée de tout ça, je n'ai jamais voulu que ça se termine comme ça mais j'étais vraiment à bout et il fallait que ça sorte un jour ou l'autre. Maintenant, je suis désolée et je m'excuse sur tout ce que j'ai pu te dire.

_Alors je suis plus une peste ? Demanda Juliette avec un sourire en remuant les épaules.

_Si, t'es toujours la pire des pestes mais quand je vois ce que t'as fait et ce que t'as dit à l'autre… je veux absolument que tu restes comme tu es ! C'est comme ça qu'on t'aime, en tant que peste.

_Oh, alors je suis une bonne peste.

_Ouais, en quelque sorte. » Nuança Marion avec un clin d'œil.

* * *

><p>« Genre ! S'écria Léa. J'aurais trop voulu être là ! Moi aussi je veux le frapper l'autre ! »<p>

Les sorciers attablés aux tables voisines des Trois Balais se retournèrent pour la dévisager. Les quatre cousines gloussèrent discrètement – la discrétion ne s'est toujours pas arrangée pour nos quatre jeunes filles.

« Je viendrais avec toi le frapper, on sera deux, acquiesça Louise en se frottant les mains. Il va voir que ça fait mal de s'attaquer à la famille Clerwood-Gadish.

_Venez, on lui tombe dessus toutes les quatre et on lui fait manger le carrelage, proposa Juliette avec un sourire diabolique.

_La come-back de Juliette, commenta Léa d'une voix mécanique. Attention, retour en force ! C'est pas du faux, avec elle tout est à prendre au premier degré. »

Elles rirent encore quelques instants puis le moment de se séparer arriva. Juliette et Marion continuèrent à arpenter les boutiques de Pré-au-Lard tandis que Louise et Léa remontaient jusqu'au château. Leurs Buses les attendaient prochainement, les révisions étaient donc impératives.

Dans la Grande Salle, la permanence avait été ouverte avec McGonagall comme surveillante de cette heure. Léa et Louise s'installèrent près de Ginny et Harry qui « travaillaient » ensembles. _*Oui, tout le monde gobe évidemment leur histoire qu'Harry aide Ginny à réviser... à réviser quoi ? Ah oui, les potions ! Harry a toujours été un as en potion. Bon ok, cette année oui, mais avec Rogue... hum, hum.* _Pensa Léa en s'asseyant en face de Ginny qui lui fit un petit sourire du genre : « T'as vu, il reste avec moi ! » Léa chercha du regard si Seamus était dans la salle mais elle ne le vit pas. Il devait sans doute profiter de sa dernière année sans gros examens pour s'amuser avec ses explosifs. *_Ouais, Ginny elle est avec Harry, l'Élu ! Et moi avec Seamus qui joue toujours avec ses explosifs comme aux premiers jours.* _

Elle ouvrit son livre de Métamorphose et commença à relire le troisième chapitre qu'ils avaient étudier en cours cette année. Louise, à côté, retraçait le trajet de certaines étoiles en cours d'Astronomie. Léa nota à l'encre sur une feuille de parchemin quelques notes pour une future fiche de révisions lors des derniers jours avant les Buses.

« Léa qui révise, on aura tout vu cette année, commenta Ginny dans un léger murmure.

_Sans rire, j'ai envie d'avoir mes Buses. Je vais bosser, vous allez voir ! » Assura-t-elle sans se déconcentrer.

_*Ma nouvelle devise : quand on veut, on peut !* _Se motiva-t-elle. Mais comment voulez-vous être concentrée lorsque l'on s'approche de vous pour vous chatouiller les côtes. McGonagall leva vivement la tête et fusilla la jeune fille du regard après le cri de surprise qu'elle avait lancé dans toute la salle silencieuse remplie d'élèves sérieux qui travaillaient. Seamus ricanait à côté d'elle et McGonagall commença à se lever de son siège.

« Je crois qu'elle va nous demander de sortir, devina Léa en rassemblant déjà ses affaires.

_Qui ? Demanda Seamus.

_Miss. Clerwood et Mr. Finnigan, je vous demanderai de quitter cette salle de permanence si vous continuez à faire les pitres au lieu de travailler comme il le faut ! »

Seamus et Léa hochèrent la tête et sortirent de la salle sous les regards moqueurs de Ginny et Louise. Sortis de la Grande Salle silencieuse, Léa se chargea elle-même d'attraper Seamus par le col et de le plaquer contre le mur du Hall.

« Pour une fois que j'étais décidée à travailler, on m'en empêche ! Lui souffla-t-elle avec un demi-sourire.

_Je voulais te faire une surprise. Tiens, je t'ai acheté quelque chose à Pré-au-Lard pour te porter chance aux Buses comme Ginny dit souvent que tu vas en avoir besoin. »

Il lui tendit une petite peluche de calamar avec de grands yeux globuleux comme deux billes noires. Une grosse tête et de petits tentacules avec un sourire en coin. Léa ne put s'empêcher de rire et lui frappa gentiment l'abdomen.

« Depuis quand ça à une tête trop mignonne un calamar ?

_Je ne sais pas, je l'ai trouvé marrant et comme j'ai pensé à toi quand je l'ai vu, je me suis dit que j'allais te l'offrir.

_Merci, c'est gentil. »

Ils se rapprochèrent pour s'embrasser. Ils eurent à peine le temps d'enrouler leurs langues quand le concierge débarqua dans le Hall en courant et grognant :

« De la dignité, sales gamins ! Dehors ! Dehors ! »

En ricanant, ils sortirent du château et se posèrent dans le parc en se chamaillant sur l'emplacement. L'un voulait être au bord du lac, l'autre voulait être sur un sol avec le moins d'herbe possible pour éviter les insectes...

« T'es chiante, finit par dire Seamus en cédant aux caprices de la jeune fille.

_Je sais, pour te récompenser, je vais te faire un cadeau moi-aussi. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de demander un indice sur ce cadeau qu'elle le tirait par la cravate et l'attira contre elle pour l'embrasser encore et encore. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre avec passion. Ils s'allongèrent ensuite dans l'herbe (non, ce n'était pas pour regarder les nuages gris qui s'annonçaient) mais pour se serrer encore plus l'un à l'autre. Léa posa sa tête sur son épaule et ouvrit en même temps son cours. Bien blotti, plus concentrée sur la chaleur et l'excitation de bonheur qu'il lui procurait que sur ses cours, elle relut trois fois la même ligne quand il lui demanda :

« T'en es à quelle phrase ?

_La première, avoua-t-elle piteusement. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer.

_Ah, tu veux que je te laisse toute seule, au calme pour réviser ?

_Non, non ! Reste, justement ! Je réviserai bien au dernier moment comme je l'ai fait durant toutes mes années. Ginny a raison de penser qu'il va me falloir de la chance. Je vais serrer ma peluche toute la veille des Buses.

_Déjà, si tu veux quelques tuyaux d'une personne très sérieuse qui a obtenu sept Buses ! Admire, admire !

_Mouais, vas-y file-moi tes tuyaux pour voir ce qu'ils valent.

_Déjà, tu sais un peu près ce que tu veux faire plus tard ou pas ?

_Non.

_T'as des matières que tu préfères par rapport à certaines ?

_Non.

_Bah t'es bien meilleure dans certaines matières que dans d'autres, non !?

_Ouais... Ouais ! La Potion ! J'avais oublié celle-là, j'ai encore rien révisé là-dessus, se souvint-elle.

_Très mauvaise idée alors ! Il faut miser sur les matières que tu souhaites continuer l'an prochain. Par exemple, personne ne révise la Divination, ni l'Astronomie !

_J'avais déjà compris ça toute seule, avoua Léa. Depuis le début de l'année, je sais quelle matière je vais réviser et lesquelles je ne vais pas réviser ou très peu si j'ai le temps.

_Attention, tu dois t'assurer de réviser quand même un maximum de matière pour que cela vaut quelque chose ! Si tu as trois Buses, ce n'est pas la peine. Ça craint, tu ne peux pas espérer avoir tes Aspics. Révises plutôt les matières importantes, celles du tronc commun. La Potion, la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, les Sortilèges, la Métamorphose, Histoire de la Magie...

_Ah non, pas l'histoire ! Je l'ai rayé de ma vie depuis le premier jour quand j'ai écouté le professeur Binns.

_Bah au moins six Buses ! Il faut que tu es ce but en tête, d'accord ?

_Ouais... Donc, je révise... La Métamorphose, la Potion, la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, les Sortilèges, la Botanique, et les Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Ça me parle tout ça."

* * *

><p>L'examinateur passa devant Juliette pour s'assurer qu'elle ne possédait rien qui aurait pu l'aider à la tricherie. *<em>Il faudrait que je demande les moyens pour tricher en transplanant !* <em>Se disait-elle. Il s'écarta ensuite et ouvrit son calepin. Il était très grand et très maigre, comme une asperge. Il avait les cheveux gominé et noir corbeau avec des lunettes aux épais contours donc les verres lui agrandissaient horriblement ses yeux noirs également. L'examinateur arborait un air sévère comme tous ceux qui exerçaient ce métier. Juliette en conclut que sur les exigences des employeurs devaient être d'avoir la capacité à pouvoir prendre un visage sévère et intimidant.

« Vous comprenez l'exercice, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y a aucun soucis là-dessus ?

_Non, c'est bon, assura-t-elle.

_Parfait, dans ce cas commençons. »

Juliette acquiesça et regarda l'arche qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Cette fois-ci, ce n'étaient pas des cercles qu'il fallait traverser mais des arches ayant à peine la taille d'un homme de deux mètres. Du haut de ses 1m 80, Juliette n'aurait donc aucun mal à passer si son trajet se passait bien.

Ils étaient six dans la Grande Salle avec chacun un examinateur différent. Chaque élèves avaient été noté sur une liste avec l'heure de passage pour l'examen de transplanage. Juliette avait lut sur le panneau d'affichage des Serpentard qu'elle passait tard dans la journée. Vers les trois heures de l'après-midi. L'heure était enfin arrivé et les visages effrayés des autres élèves qui sortaient tour à tour ne donnaient aucunement l'envie d'entrer. Mais elle l'avait fait quand elle avait entendu son nom appelé par l'examinateur aux drôles de lunettes.

L'arche était large en plus d'être grande, la difficulté n'était donc pas insurmontable. Le plus dur serait sans doute de faire face au stresse qui bouillonnait en elle comme dans chaque élève. Elle avait prêté attention aux cours du professeur Tycross mais devant cet examinateur à l'air sévère et cette arche, la jeune fille aurait bien aimé avoir quelques cours en plus.

Elle souffla un grand coup. L'examinateur arqua un sourcil. Elle visualisa le trajet, imagina le déplacement de son corps dans l'espace environnant et son arrivé derrière l'arche juste avant de tourner sur elle-même. L'étrange et désagréable sensation la prit quand elle se sentit replier sur elle-même, comme un vide qui s'ouvrait dans l'espace et la désorientation la prit instantanément alors qu'elle forçait son esprit à garder sa concentration sur l'arche.

Juliette arriva comme elle le voulait derrière l'arche. L'examinateur se précipita immédiatement pour juger de son état et vérifier qu'il ne lui manquait aucune partie. Juliette se regardait en même temps. Déjà, aucune douleur dans son corps ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'avait aucun membre désartibulé. *_Un bon signe!* _Puis elle s'observa sous toutes les coutures et constata en même temps que l'examinateur qu'aucune partie ne manquait.

Il écrivit simplement quelques notes sur son calepin et la congédia sans un mot de plus. En sortant de la Grande Salle, elle eut l'impression de respirer à nouveau. Une bouffée d'air frais l'envahi. Ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'elle crut tomber un moment. Des élèves étaient là à faire les cent pas en attendant leur heure de passage. On la regarda sortir et certains lui demandèrent instantanément si c'était dur, si les examinateurs étaient sévères, s'il n'y avait pas de piège, etc.

Elle ignora la plupart des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas et se jeta vers Blaise en gardant son visage bien contre lui. C'était fini, elle avait passé cette épreuve, il ne lui manquait plus que les résultats.

« Alors ? Lui demanda-t-il avec impatience. T'as réussi ?

_Oui, je crois. Ce sont des arches, il faut transplaner derrière comme si c'était des cercles et l'examinateur te regarde faire pendant toute la séance et note ensuite ce qui va et ne va pas. C'est assez court quand tu y repenses après mais quand tu y es, on a l'impression que c'est interminable. Quand j'ai transplané, j'avais mon cœur qui battait tellement. C'était affreux. Et toi, tu passes quand ?

_Bientôt, normalement. Je suis après Hannah Abbott donc ça va être dur de faire mieux qu'elle...

_Oh mais tu l'as lamine celle-là ! C'est un blaireau cette fille, une vraie gamine en plus. C'est elle qui m'insulte à chaque conseil des préfets, tu sais.

_D'où elle t'insulte cette pauvre fille ? Attend, elle est à Poufsouffle, elle s'appelle Abbott et elle ose t'insulter alors que t'es à Serpentard et tu t'appelles Gadish !?

_Tu sais les gens des fois, il ne faut pas chercher. Ils ont oublier ce que c'était de respecter leurs supérieurs. »

La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit sur Hannah Abbott qui soupira en souriant à demi. Juliette et Blaise se regardèrent entre eux alors qu'une examinatrice appelait : « Mr. Blaise Zabini ! »

« Embrasse-moi. » Lui demanda-t-il.

Toute heureuse qu'il lui demande une chose pareille, elle l'embrassa instantanément en le serrant dans ses bras comme s'il s'agissait de la plus terrible des séparation.

« Elle est pas mal en tout cas mon examinatrice, commenta-t-il en lorgnant les jambes découvertes par une jupe moulante.

_Ouais, ouais, pas bêtise hein ! Il y a moi aussi qui t'attendras dans la salle commune, hein !

_Tu m'attends dans les dortoirs ? Les autres seront tous ici normalement, on aura du temps pour nous.

_D'accord. » Fit-elle avec un malin sourire et plantant ses ongles dans la peau du jeune homme à travers sa chemise.

Il grimaça en souriant et s'éloigna finalement. Quand la porte de la Grande Salle se referma, elle soupira de bonheur avec un immense sourire et descendit dans les cachots. Comme personne ne s'y trouvait, elle en profita pour laisser son euphorie éclater et sauta partout dans les cachots en applaudissant, riant... Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'elle gardait pour elle combien elle était plus qu'heureuse, euphorique même, de ce qu'il lui arrivait en ce moment.

Si euphorique qu'elle en oubliait ses vacances, la destruction des quatre manoirs, l'assassinat de sa tante, et la crise qui frappait toujours et encore.

* * *

><p>Louise était au bord des larmes à la première semaine des Buses. Elle avait révisé, et révisé mais alors que le jour J débutait elle se sentait faible et tremblante. Une jeune fille fragile qui ne savait pas ce qu'elle devrait faire dans quelques instants. Léa tournait en rond à côté en serrant une affreuse et ridicule peluche dans ses mains, Ginny préférait rester assise sur le sol du Hall, coupée du monde. Colin ne tenait pas en place et se dandinait sur les marches du grand escalier principal. Owen était déjà à l'intérieur.<p>

L'épreuve pratique de Sortilège débuterait bientôt pour Louise. *_Je veux mourir.* _Pensa-t-elle. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle sursauta. Luna Lovegood en sortit avec un léger sourire bien affiché avec fierté. Elle lança un regard encourageant à la cousine.

« Bonne chance et bon courage. » Lui souhaita-t-elle.

Louise hocha la tête. Elle déglutit et avala sa salive quand elle fit un pas. Puis un autre. Et un autre. Pour finalement se retrouver dans la Grande Salle transformée en salle d'examen.

« Miss. Louise Clerwood ! » Appela une sorcière au rouge à lèvre éclatant sur ses dents éblouissante.

Elles donnaient presque mal aux yeux de Louise. La cousine s'avança jusqu'à elle en jetant des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche d'elle. Des élèves exécutaient des sorts de toute sorte à côté. Elle reporta son attention sur la sorcière qui la regardait d'un regard impatient.

« Pardon ? » Dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

La sorcière s'autorisa un sourire rassurant. Chose qui surprit Louise. Elle avait toujours eu l'image des examinateurs stricts et sans scrupule.

« Détendez-vous, miss. Clerwood. Je crois que vous avez un peu le trac, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Je vous demande juste de m'exécuter le sortilège d'Attraction sur cette plume. »

Elle levait les mains en l'air comme si ce geste allait apaiser Louise (ce qui fonctionna entre-autre). La jeune fille se surprit à penser que cet exercice était beaucoup plus facile qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Elle sortit sa baguette et lança le sortilège demandé sur la plume qui arriva dans sa main libre.

« Très bien, maintenant renvoyez-la moi avec un sortilège de Lévitation. »

Louise s'exécuta sur ce sortilège des plus basiques. L'un des premiers qu'ils apprenaient au cours de leur scolarité et qui ne demandait pas de gros efforts à ce stade. La sorcière prit la plume entre ses doigts et la trempa dans un encrier. Elle écrivit quelques notes sur une feuille de parchemin avant de relever la tête.

« C'était parfait mais des sortilèges des plus simples, aussi. Pouvez-vous désormais lancer, toujours sur cette plume, le sortilège de disparition. »

Louise hocha la tête et pointa sa baguette sur la plume qu'elle fit disparaître. Il y eut d'autres sortilèges que la cousine réussit dans l'ensemble hormis quelques uns encore pas assez travaillés mais avec cette performance, elle en ressortit plus soulagée qu'elle ne l'était auparavant. *Ça_ y est, c'est fini ! Je peux souffler !* _Pas longtemps, malheureusement, car dans l'après-midi elle aurait droit aux épreuves pratiques de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Mais le parc était un bon moyen pour se reposer après temps de stresse et de questions enchaînées dans son esprit. Elle avait la sensation d'avoir été libérée d'une prison d'embouteillages de questions, de stresse, de tentions. Elle souffla encore un peu pour savourer le soulagement et l'air frais autour d'elle, allongée dans l'herbe. Seule, dans le calme le plus tranquille, elle regarda le ciel et les nuages qui annonçaient la pluie au-dessus d'elle. Il ne faisait pas beau, comme d'habitude, mais elle voulait à tout prix prendre l'air. Comme si dans le château, l'air y était irrespirable avec tous les élèves qui tremblaient et s'agitaient sous l'effet du stresse.

« Tiens, une cinquième année qui savoure la fin d'une épreuve ! »

C'était Alexian Bradley. Sa voix, elle l'avait entendu depuis les premiers instants de sa vie. Il était donc normal qu'elle la reconnaisse ayant passé la totalité de son enfance avec lui et son petit frère J-B. Anthony et Stephen l'accompagnaient en souriant. Ils s'assirent près de la Gryffondor qui se redressa pour leur adresser la parole et confirma qu'elle soufflait bel et bien de soulagement.

« C'est bien la sixième année, dit Alexian. T'as presque rien comme cours dans la journée. A part le transplanage et ceux obligatoires en fin d'année, tu n'as aucun examens a passé. Donc c'est tranquille dans l'ensemble.

_T'as bien révisé, au moins ? » Plaisanta Stephen.

Elle sourit simplement, une boule au ventre. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'elle se maudissait d'être encore attiré par un garçon à qui elle n'avait encore quasiment jamais adressé la parole. Il dégageait quelque chose, quelque chose qui ne la rendait pas indifférente.

_Combine on avait eu comme Buses, nous ? Ah oui, cinq ! Ricana Anthony.

_Cinq !? S'étonna-t-elle. C'est pas trop peu pour continuer vers les Aspics ?

_Bah... faudrait juste qu'on réussisse nos cinq épreuves d'Aspics et on les a, répondit Anthony en haussant les épaules.

_C'est faisable, assura Stephen.

_Parlez pour vous, moi j'ai eu six Buses ! Précisa Alexian avec un sourire fier.

_Allez, vantes-toi ! » Le charrièrent-t-ils ensuite.

Louise suivit la conversation, passant son regard de l'un à l'autre, les écoutant se vanter, se complimenter, s'écrier sur leurs qualités. Elle se sentait plutôt hors sujet sur ce moment mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de sourire à leurs bêtises, écoutant leur conversation au second degré.

* * *

><p>La semaine de tous les examens étaient passés lorsque Léa sortait de sa douche, un vendredi soir. Elle enfila son pyjama, passant une main sur son petit ventre gonflé après s'être empiffrée toute la soirée. Elle avait fait un pari stupide qui consistait à battre Ron en gobant un maximum de flancs au caramel à la suite. Naturellement, elle avait perdu et elle sentait son ventre dur comme de la pierre. Elle s'allongea dans son lit et tambourina sur son ventre. Autour d'elle, Ginny et Romilda parlaient tandis que Louise rassemblait ses affaires pour prendre sa douche elle aussi.<p>

La fin d'année était toujours agréable. Ils n'avaient plus de devoirs, les cours étaient légers, les professeurs souples sur la discipline et ils se plaisaient à blaguer avec leurs élèves, la Grande Salle accueillait souvent des repas encore plus garnis, et l'on profitait des quelques rayons du soleil qui perçaient par moment à travers les lourds nuages anglais.

« Les amies, je suis gavée, avoua Léa.

_Moi aussi, j'ai mangé comme un ogre... Se plaignit Ginny en passant la main sur son ventre.

_Chaque année, je craque sur les traditionnels profiteroles de fin d'année, fit Romilda en se traînant hors de son lit. Je réserve la douche après Louise !

_Allez-y, je me doucherai demain, fit Ginny. Ce soir, je veux rester allongée pour digérer.

_Purée, je crois qu'il pleut ! S'écria Romilda penchée à la fenêtre.

_Non, il y a du vent, j'ai cru moi aussi au départ, répondit Léa. Quel temps de merde pour l'été. Je sens qu'on va revenir aussi blanc qu'aujourd'hui après les vacances. »

Un éclair de lueur verte zébra soudain le ciel et éclaira le dortoir d'une luminosité effrayante. Ginny poussa un cri de surprise alors que Léa s'était relevée immédiatement. Romilda était tombée sur le sol et semblait haleter de frayeur. Léa se précipita vers la fenêtre et derrière les carreaux elle reconnut une marque qu'elle redoutait plus que tout. La panique la paralysa, son souffle semblait coupé. Elle chercha à le retrouver dans la panique et ne réussit qu'à paniquer encore plus. Elle sentait qu'elle s'étouffait elle-même.

« Oh là, oh là ! S'écria Ginny en arrivant vers la cousine. Léa, respire. Inspire, expire... D'accord, ça va aller. Ça va aller. »

Léa secouait la tête, les yeux fixés sur le crâne dévorant un serpent qui ornait le ciel obscure. Ginny lui jeta un simple coup d'œil mais sembla beaucoup plus préoccupé par la panique de son amie plutôt que par les Mangemorts qui devaient sillonner le château.

Elle serra la main de Léa entre les siennes et l'obligea à s'asseoir. Lentement, la respiration de la cousine se calma mais bientôt elle se mit à pleurer et à secouer la tête.

« Je ne veux pas, disait-elle. Je ne veux pas que ça recommence. Non, non. Arrêtez ça. »

Elle s'emprisonna la tête dans ses mains comme des images l'assaillaient tels des flashs. Plusieurs tombes, plusieurs enterrements, le son des cloches et la voix du prêtre qui récitait ses paroles pour que les sorciers puissent trouver leur place auprès de Merlin. Elle revit sa mère en larmes, sa famille en larme, ses sœurs complètement déstabilisées, elle revit Marion et Guillaume qui posaient leur fleur dans une tombe. Elle entendit à nouveau le discours de son oncle dont la voix s'aggravait à chaque phrase.

Romilda attrapa sa baguette et se précipita hors des dortoirs en hurlant de panique : « Il faut aller voir le professeur McGonagall ! » A nouveau, Léa paniqua et Ginny resta une nouvelle fois près d'elle pour la calmer et lui répéter ces paroles : « Ça va aller, ça va aller. »

En chantonnant, Louise sortit de la douche laissant entrer un nuage de vapeur dans les dortoirs. Elle claqua la porte de la salle de bain d'un pied et attrapa son pyjama. Quand elle redressa la tête, elle se rendit enfin compte qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Aussitôt son pyjamas enfilé, elle se précipita vers Léa, inquiète par son état.

Mais elle allait heureusement mieux. Ginny prit aussitôt la main de Louise quand celle-ci regarda par la fenêtre, redoutant sûrement une crise de la cousine mais elle resta simplement en état de choc. La Marque des Ténèbres fit resurgir non seulement des images mais des sensations désagréables. La panique, la terreur qu'elle avait éprouvé, l'inquiétude de ne jamais retrouver sa famille...

Un tremblement les fit toutes hurler. Ce fut le déclenchement de la panique totale, elles se précipitèrent vers la porte des dortoirs et dévalèrent les escaliers en pyjamas. Les autres élèves en faisaient de même.

Au milieu de la panique et des nombreux élèves qui couraient dans tous les sens, elles se perdirent de vue. Dans les couloirs du septième étage, la masse des élèves poussait Léa vers les escaliers. Ils auraient pu la piétiner et si jamais il lui reprenait d'avoir une crise de panique, personne ne serait là pour l'aider. Elle chercha Ginny et Louise des yeux. Personne, même pas Seamus, ni Colin... Les escaliers démarrèrent et l'emmenèrent un étage plus bas. La masse des élèves l'entraîna encore.

Une secousse suivit d'un bruit proche d'une casse effroyable se fit entendre. Ils se précipitèrent tous au sol mais rien ne vint ensuite. Alors la course reprit et Léa fut de nouveau entraînée. Elle tenta de sortir de cette foule pour retrouver un visage amical. Mais elle dû bien céder au risque de finir piétiner. Ils la menèrent jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Les fenêtres étaient brisées, et elle tribucha sur un Auror stupéfixié sûrement. En fait, non. Elle s'aperçut ensuite qu'il était mort au vue de son regard vide. Elle hurla face à cette image. Son cœur tambourina violemment dans sa cage thoracique. Elle reçut un coup dans la tête et s'obligea à se relever malgré les centaines d'élèves qui la repoussaient encore et encore sur le sol. Ils lui marcheraient dessus si cela leur avait été nécessaire, désormais c'était la règle du plus fort ou du plus malin qui l'emportait. Chacun pour soi, chacun tenterait de sauver sa propre vie.

Elle arriva dans le parc où tous les élèves s'étaient arrêtés. Puis quelqu'un hurla, un autre. Encore un autre, et cela continua... Jusqu'à ce que le prochain cri vint d'elle-même quand elle réussit à apercevoir le corps raide et sans vie du professeur Dumbledore. La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut la mort. La mort certaine qui la frapperait avec le décès du plus grand directeur que Poudlard eut connu.

Elle avait la preuve sous les yeux et pourtant elle n'y croyait pas. Non, la Marque des Ténèbres ne pouvaient pas annoncer la mort de leur directeur ! C'était une chose impossible, cela n'avait jamais traversé une seule fois son esprit ! Léa avait déjà envisagé une attaque des Mangemorts chez elle, une mort de l'un de ses proches mais PAS celle de Dumbledore. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, il ne devait pas mourir ! Pas comme cela, pas maintenant ! Les sorcières et les sorciers du monde avaient besoin de lui comme apaisement, comme soutien face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Qui saurait lui tenir tête ?

Harry Potter ? Mais cette idée était tellement absurde. Comment un gamin de seize ans tiendrait-il face au plus grand mage noir que le monde ait connu ? Dumbledore remplacé par Harry ? Le jeune homme ne savait pas faire la moitié de ce que savait Dumbledore alors comment ?


	89. Correspondance lors d'un sombre été

**Chapitre 87 : Correspondance lors d'un sombre été**

**Note de Marion à Juliette dans la nuit du 1 juillet 1996.**

Hey ! Tu dors ? Moi, je n'y arrive pas. Ma nouvelle chambre est bizarre. Elle est trop petite et trop étrangère pour que j'y arrive. Mon père croyait que j'allais sauter de joie en la découvrant mais c'est tout le contraire qui s'est passé. Le manoir est beaucoup plus petit, d'ailleurs ce serait plutôt une grande maison qu'un manoir. Mon père semblait déçu quand je lui ai dit que le balcon dans ma chambre ne servait à rien et que j'aurai préféré utilisé cette espace pour mon dressing. Il croyait que j'allais sauter de joie parce que quand j'avais dix ans je voulais à tout prix un balcon à la fenêtre de ma chambre pour faire comme les princesses. Mais je n'ai plus dix ans, il l'a sûrement oublié...

**Note de Juliette à Marion dans la nuit du 1 juillet.**

Non, je ne dors pas. Moi non plus je trouve cette chambre bizarre. Alors je lis. Ouais je lis, mais pas Histoire de la Magie, je lis _Géants _et je trouve qu'il est bien pour le moment. T'avais raison de vouloir me le prêter et d'avoir insisté. Je n'aime pas ma nouvelle chambre, ni ma nouvelle « grande maison » comme tu dis. Mes parents refusent que j'aille avec des amies au Chemin de Traverse au moins au début de l'été. Mais si on reste enfermées pendant deux mois, on va s'ennuyer ?

N'accuse pas trop ton père, il fait ce qu'il peut. Je pense qu'il a besoin d'être soutenu par ses enfants et qu'il essayait simplement de te faire plaisir.

**Note de Marion à Juliette dans la nuit du 1 juillet.**

Je ne l'accuse, mais bon... j'ai plus dix ans. Ça fait bizarre de se dire qu'on va passer deux mois sans rien faire, qu'on va devoir se serrer les coudes et tout. Quand on y pense, ça fait peur.

**Note de Juliette à Marion dans la nuit du 1 juillet.**

C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas y penser ! Pour la prochaine note, envoie un autre papier parce que celui-là commence à être pleins et j'ai la flemme d'aller en chercher un autre. Je lis, MOI !

**Note de Louise à Marion dans la nuit du 1 juillet.**

J'espère que tu ne dors pas. Moi je n'y arrive pas. T'as nouvelle maison te plaît ? Moi non, c'est petit. J'ai dis à mes parents que ce n'était même pas un manoir et ils m'ont dit que si ça ne me plaisait pas, je n'avais qu'à aller dormir chez le voisin.

**Note de Marion à Louise dans la nuit du 1 juillet.**

Non, je ne dors pas. Moi non plus, ça ne me plaît pas. Je ne sais pas si t'as un beau dressing, mais moi ça ressemble à une armoire pour ranger les sous-vêtements. Aussi petit qu'un placard à balais. Minable le truc ! J'ai dit la même chose à mon père et il a aussi répondu que je n'avais qu'à aller dormir chez le voisin... Imagine notre avenir dans cette baraque !

**Note de Marion à Juliette dans la nuit du 1 juillet.**

Tu fais vraiment chier, toi ! Juste parce que tu lis, il ne faut pas que Madame se lève ! Avant quand tu m'envoyais des notes, je me levais même si je lisais. A la réflexion, tu t'es toujours arrangée pour que ce soit moi qui me lève pour changer de papier. Maintenant, je vais préparer une pile sur ma table de chevet et comme ça je ne me lèverai plus pour toi. NA !

**Note de Louise à Marion dans la nuit du 1 juillet 1996.**

Moi aussi c'est aussi grand qu'un placard à balais. Tout aussi minable que ma chambre... Elle fait la moitié de mon ancienne et je n'aime pas ma nouvelle couverture. Elle gratte alors je l'ai enlevé. Comme j'avais froid, j'ai été prendre celle de Marie dans la chambre d'à côté. Elle ne remarquera rien avant demain matin. Je l'aime mieux, elle gratte moins celle-là.

**Note de Juliette à Marion dans la nuit dans 1 juillet.**

Ce qui est bien avec toi, c'est que même quand on croit que le monde est merdique (et qu'il l'est véritablement!), il y a toujours toi qui reste toute gentille, attentionnée, et qui va pour moi prendre un nouveau papier. Prends la pile de papier, je pense que tu tiens un bon plan là !

**Note de Léa à Louise dans la nuit du 1 juillet.**

Coucou ! Alors ta nouvelle maison te plaît ? La mienne est hideuse en plus d'être petite ! Il n'y a qu'un salon et pas de bibliothèque ! Non pas que j'y allais souvent mais c'était quand même une grande pièce et Élise avait l'habitude d'y aller. La pauvre, elle doit recommencer toutes ses peintures sur son book, elle est dégoûtée.

**Note de Louise à Léa dans la nuit du 1 juillet.**

Ah t'es réveillée, toi aussi ! Je crois qu'on est toutes réveillées parce que j'ai vu une note qui partait de la fenêtre de Juliette jusqu'à celle de Marion. Moi non plus, ça ne me plaît pas ici... C'est trop petit, je suis comme toi j'ai pas de bibliothèque et qu'un salon ! Mon père a plus son bureau, désormais il a juste une petite pièce pas très grande qu'il peut rejoindre depuis la chambre de mes parents. Je te jure que je maudis tous ces Mangemorts !

**Note de Marion à Louise dans la nuit du 1 juillet.**

AHHHH MERCI LOUISE ! J'ai dit à mon père que la couverture grattait moi aussi ! Il m'a regardé froidement et m'a dit : « Ce sera comme ça et pas autrement ! Je t'ai déjà que si ça ne te plaisait pas, t'avais qu'à aller dormir chez le voisin ! » Je crois que je vais aussi aller piquer celle de mon frère pour voir si elle gratte moins. Bon plan, ça !

**Note de Léa à Juliette dans la nuit du 1 juillet.**

Alors on ne dort pas ?

**Note de Juliette à Léa dans la nuit du 1 juillet.**

Ben non ! Eh toi là, que fait donc une petite fille encore éveillée si tard ? Dépassement du couvre-feu, là !

**Note de Marion à Juliette dans la nuit du 1 juillet.**

T'es vraiment qu'une peste, tu le sais ça ?

**Note de Juliette à Marion dans la nuit du 1 juillet.**

Oui et j'aime ça, je me sens supérieur ! Mouhahaha !

**De Louise à Marion dans la nuit du 1 juillet.**

Essaie et dis-moi donc ! Marie elle dort toujours et moi je suis bien au chaud dans ma couverture qui ne gratte pas !

**Note de Marion à Louise dans la nuit du 1 juillet.**

Ben il s'est réveillé... Oui, Guillaume ne peut pas rester endormi, déjà qu'il agrippait la couverture dans son sommeil, ensuite il a porté au scandale et mon père s'est réveillé. Super ! Je dois vite éteindre là parce qu'il vient de me caler avec ma pile de feuille sur mon lit.

**Note de Léa à Louise dans la nuit du 1 juillet.**

Vas-y Louise, essaie de tirer le gros lot et d'ici quelques jours, on sera tous morts. Nos nouvelles superbes maisons détruites, ce qui ne me dérangerait pas le moins du monde !

**Note de Louise à Léa dans la nuit du 1 juillet.**

Je m'en fiche, c'est à cause d'eux qu'on se retrouve avec nos pauvres maisons tandis qu'ils se prélassent dans leur manoir...

**Note de Léa à Juliette dans la nuit du 1 juillet.**

En parlant de couvre-feu, ma mère vient de passer la tête par la porte de ma nouvelle chambre. Elle veut absolument que je dorme donc la petite fille va aller se coucher. Bisous !

**Note de Louise à Léa dans la nuit du 3 juillet.**

Alors ils t'ont prise ?

**Note de Juliette à Léa dans la nuit du 3 juillet.**

Je ne pense pas que tu dormes encore cette fois-ci petite fille insolente qui ne respecte pas son couvre-feu. Alors ce petit boulot ?

**Note de Marion à Léa dans la nuit du 3 juillet.**

Hey ! Tu ne dors pas j'espère ? A moins que tu n'es eu le temps de t'habituer déjà à ta nouvelle chambre. Et alors t'as été embauchée ?

**Note de Léa à Louise dans la nuit du 3 juillet.**

OUIIIII ! Tu as devant toi, ou plutôt la fille qui t'écrit est la nouvelle stagiaire de la boutique Farce et Attrapes Weasley !

**Note de Léa à Juliette dans la nuit du 3 juillet.**

Bah non, insolente jusqu'au bout ! Oui, ça y est je travaille pour eux, ils m'ont embauché avec sept gallions de l'heure et je travaille sept heures par jour pendant quatre jours.

**Note de Léa à Marion dans la nuit du 3 juillet.**

Non, je ne dors pas. Et je devrais pour récupérer des forces parce que dès la semaine prochaine je vais travailler chez les Weasley ! Ma mère m'a dit qu'elle refuserait mon argent pour l'aider mais je vais le faire quand même et lui mettre bien sous le nez pour qu'elle craque, t'inquiète !

**Lettre de Claude à Marion, reçue le 7 juillet.**

Marion,

J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu te plais dans ta nouvelle maison. J'ai pensé à toi en revenant chez moi, j'ai lu les articles qu'on avait fait sur la fermeture de la Baguette Enchantée et la reconstruction des quatre manoirs. Ma mère a dit que c'était dommage parce qu'il n'y aura plus aucun hôtel-restaurant dans lequel elle pourra s'y plaire. Si, si, je t'assure que malgré toutes les critiques qu'elle faisait elle aimait beaucoup venir à la Baguette Enchantée ! En même temps, son travaille est justement de faire la critique des hôtel-restaurants, de donner un bon comme un mauvais avis.

Enfin, tout ça pour te dire que j'ai pensé à toi et à la façon dont je me suis comportée. Je voudrais que tu puisses me pardonner ou au moins m'accorder une chance qu'on s'explique l'un en face de l'autre. Je m'excuse de ce que j'aurais pu te dire et qui t'aurais blessé, ça n'a jamais été mon intention. J'étais tendu ce jour-là, tout le monde l'est et ça arrive à tout le monde de perdre la tête à un moment.

C'est l'essentiel de ce que je voulais que tu reçoives pour m'excuser. J'espère que tu répondras car j'ai vraiment envie de te montrer que je ne suis pas celui que tu as vu.

Je t'embrasse fort,

Claude.

**Note de Marion à Juliette dans la journée du 7 juillet.**

Il y a le Claude qui me parle ! Il m'a envoyé une lettre pour s'excuser et pour qu'on puisse parler tous les deux. Je fais quoi ?

**Note de Juliette à Marion dans la journée du 7 juillet.**

TU L'IGNORES !

**Lettre d'Inézia à Juliette, reçue le 10 juillet.**

Coucou la Ju !

Alors comment ça se passe chez toi ? Est-ce que ta nouvelle maison te plaît ? J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu n'as aucun problème, que ta maison te plaît. Je ne sais pas si cette année tu pars en vacances, mais je suppose que non avec la crise ou en tout cas tu ne m'en as pas parlé. Mais si non, je voudrais savoir quand est-ce que l'on pourrait se retrouver ?

Bisous, je pense à toi !

Inézia.

**Lettre de Juliette à Inézia, reçue le 11 juillet.**

Coucou la Zia !

Chez moi ça se passe dans une atmosphère un peu tendue. Personne n'aime les nouvelles maisons construites. Oui, ce ne sont plus des manoirs, les économies qui restaient dans les coffres ne permettaient pas la construction d'un manoir, du coup ce serait plus proche d'une grande maison qu'autre chose. Toujours est-il que je n'aime pas ma chambre, ni rien là-dedans. Nos parents essaient de ne pas le montrer mais avec mes cousines on est sûres qu'eux non plus n'aiment les nouvelles maisons. Mais il faut bien vivre quelque part, on ne pouvait pas débarquer à vingt chez les Bradley ! Ils ont déjà hébergé nos parents le temps des reconstructions. Et toi ? Est-ce que ça se passe bien ?

En revanche, ça ne te dirait pas que tu viennes chez moi quelques jours ou l'inverse parce que mes parents m'interdisent d'acheter la moindre chose ! Ils ne me donnent plus d'argent donc on peut dire que je suis fauchée.

Bisous, je pense à toi aussi !

Juliette.

**Lettre d'Inézia à Juliette, reçue le 12 juillet.**

Hey la Ju,

Mes parents veulent bien que tu viennes chez nous. Une semaine, je pense que ça ira. Celle du 22 juillet ? Tu me redis ça vite.

J'imagine bien que ça doit être moins bien chez toi. Mais si vous avez de quoi vivre, rien de dramatique n'est a envisagé. Chez moi, c'est assez cool et normal. Pour l'instant, mes parents travaillent encore alors je suis toute seule la plupart du temps. C'est pour ça qu'un peu de compagnie me ferait du bien. Oh, et j'ai pleins de trucs à te raconter !

Bisous,

Inézia.

**Lettre de Juliette à Inézia, reçue le 13 juillet.**

Zia,

Ok pour une semaine chez toi. Celle du 22 juillet, c'est parfait ! Mes parents étaient contents que je sorte un peu parce que devine ! Ils ne veulent pas que j'aille à l'anniversaire de Blaise ! Imagine le truc, il fête ses dix-sept ans et tout le monde sera là SAUF moi ! Ils en ont marre que je parte un peu partout, à des fêtes, etc. Dis-moi quand est-ce que je pars à des fêtes tous les week-end ? Surtout en vacances ! Bref, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées et ça sera parfait de venir chez toi pendant une semaine !

Vite hâte que tu me racontes tout !

Bisous,

Juliette.

**Lettre de Blaise à Juliette, reçue le 17 juillet.**

Ma Ju,

Alors qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Comment ça tu ne viens pas à mes dix-sept ? J'espère que c'est une blague et que tu vas me faire une belle surprise, hein dis ? D'où ils osent te séquestrer ? Je vais venir t'enlever s'ils continuent. J'ai envie de te voir pendant les vacances sinon ça va me faire bizarre. Du coup, j'ai pensé à t'inviter une semaine chez moi, ça te dirais ? Dis oui sinon je le prendrais très mal, je te préviens.

Je t'envoie pleins de bisous,

Blaise.

**Lettre de Juliette à Blaise, reçue le 18 juillet.**

Blaise,

Eh oui ils osent me faire ça ! Pas de sorties pendant les vacances, je suis séquestrée comme tu dis. Devine la meilleure, ils veulent que je vois un psychologue ! Le truc ! Je ne m'en remets encore pas de ce qu'ils ont dit. Imagine ce qui leur est passé par la tête. D'où j'ai besoin d'un psy, moi ? Parce que soi-disant que je ne suis plus avec eux alors ils veulent que cette année je reste à la maison, pour être en famille... Mais c'est tout l'inverse qui se passe parce que je reste dans ma chambre à envoyer des lettres, et des notes à mes cousines.

Pour la semaine chez toi, je pense que ça pourra être possible. Par contre, je te redirai tout ça sûr après la semaine du 22 juillet. T'inquiète, ça va se faire tout ça.

Pleins de bisous pour toi,

Juliette.

**Lettre de Colin à Louise, reçue le 22 juillet.**

Louise,

Salut ! Ça va ? Tout se passe bien pour toi ? J'espère que tu t'habitues à tout ça et que tu vas bien. Je t'envoie une lettre de la Normandie. (Ça y est j'ai mis les pieds sur le territoire français !) Il pleut, la nuit on a des orages, les vagues sont hautes de deux mètres, on a super froid et je ne quitte pas mon coupe-vent. Avec mon frère, on s'amusait à tremper nos pieds dans la mer (elle était gelée) et il y a une grosse vague qui nous a recouvert. Il a perdu sa montre qu'il avait reçu à son anniversaire. En même temps, il ne faut pas être doué pour perdre une montre dans la mer !

J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances,

Colin.

**Lettre de Louise à Colin, reçue le 25 juillet.**

Colin,

Hey ! Je vois que tu passes quand même de bonnes vacances malgré le mauvais temps. Alors la France par rapport à l'Angleterre ? Nous, il ne pleut pas mais disons que les nuages n'annoncent rien de bien. Chez moi, ce n'est pas la grande joie. Je suis quasiment tous les jours à la maison avec mes sœurs et mes parents. Ma nouvelle maison ne me plaît pas du tout mais je commence un peu à m'y habituer. Le pauvre Denis ! J'imagine bien sa montre glisser de son petit poignet et emportée par une grosse vague.

Continue à passer de bonnes vacances,

Louise.

**Lettre de Léa à Ginny, reçue le 27 juillet.**

Alors comment elle va la Ginny ?

Je ne peux pas venir chez toi pendant les vacances parce que je bosse pour tes frères. Eh oui, ils m'ont embauché alors je t'envoie cette lettre parce que je me rappelle que tu m'avais demandé pour venir chez toi. Je suis désolée, je pense qu'on fera ça une autre fois. En tout cas, j'espère que pour toi les vacances se passent bien. Avec mes cousines, on passe toutes nos journées avec Alexian et J-B, du coup ça fait comme si on avait encore dix ans. Après, c'est sûr qu'on ne fait pas grand-chose d'autre...

Dis-moi si Harry t'a donné de ses nouvelles, vu comment ça s'est terminé... Quel imbécile celui-là, aussi ! J'espère que Ron va bien s'échauffer pendant toutes les vacances pour nous offrir du grand spectacle à la rentrée !

Bisous,

Léa.

**Lettre de Claude à Marion, reçue le 27 juillet.**

Marion,

Je vois que tu as décidé de m'ignorer. Marion, je veux vraiment te parler. En tout cas, je pense toujours à toi et j'espère que tu vas bien.

Réponds-moi s'il te plaît.

Claude.

**Note de Marion à Louise dans la matinée du 28 juillet.**

J'ai encore reçu une lettre du Claude, je fais quoi ?

**Note de Louise à Marion dans la matinée du 28 juillet.**

Tu ne lui réponds pas !

Ps : Merci pour le réveil !

**Lettre de Ginny à Léa, reçue le 28 juillet.**

Coucou Léa,

Je vais m'arranger avec mes frères si ce n'est que ça ! Ils ne vont pas nous empêcher de nous voir, non mais ! T'inquiète pas, t'auras ta paye ET quelques jours chez moi. Je vais négocier avec eux juste après, on se croisera peut-être à la boutique comme ça. Tu recevras peut-être même ma lettre après m'avoir vu là-bas.

Pour Harry... c'est qui Harry ? Bon aller, je ne vais pas me la jouer farouche. Je ne sais pas, et j'ai pas envie d'y réfléchir pour l'instant. Par contre, je ne peux pas t'en dire d'avantage, je suis désolée parce que tu ne dois pas savoir ce sont mes parents qui me l'ont dit. Non pas qu'ils ne t'aiment pas mais c'est top secret (si tu vois ce que je veux dire !).

Bisous,

Ginny.

**Lettre de Juliette à Blaise, reçue le 29 juillet.**

Blaise,

C'est bon, je viens chez toi la semaine du 5 août ? Ça te va ? Mes parents pensent que je vais chez Inézia, on a élaborée ce plan ensemble et il va tenir. Les parents d'Inézia sont supers cool, ils acceptent tout et comme ils travaillent ça passera sans qu'ils ne remarquent rien et mes parents sont donc d'accord pour que j'aille « chez Inézia ».

Bisous, bisous,

Juliette.

**Lettre de Blaise à Juliette, reçue le 30 juillet.**

Juju,

C'est parfait ! Le 5 août donc je me tiens devant ma porte près à t'ouvrir pour une semaine entière. Tu verras, ma mère ne causera aucun problème. Je lui ai déjà parlé de toi et elle m'a dit : « Qu'elle vienne, qu'elle vienne ! » Elle s'en fou parce qu'elle ne sera pratiquement jamais là. On aura le manoir pour nous deux !

Je t'embrasse,

Blaise.

**Lettre de Seamus à Léa, reçue le 4 août.**

Ma petite Léa,

J'ai appris qu'on allait pouvoir se voir ! Tu viens bien à l'anniversaire de Stephen Cornfoot ? Normalement, j'ai cru comprendre que tu étais invitée aussi. Je crois qu'il a invité tout le monde de Poudlard celui-là. Je dois lui avoir parlé une fois dans ma vie tout au plus. Alexian m'a dit qu'il invitait tous ceux qui pourraient mettre de l'ambiance. J'imagine que c'est un bon compliment.

Sinon, je veux évidemment de tes nouvelles. Est-ce que tu passes de bonnes vacances ? Etc. Je ne suis pas très doué pour les lettres (c'est pour ça que je ne t'écris pas en fait, désolé.) Je n'aime pas écrire à une personne sans l'avoir en face.

A bientôt, je t'aime,

Seamus.

**Lettre de Léa à Seamus, reçue le 5 août.**

Mon Seamus à moi,

Oui, je suis invitée à l'anniversaire de Stephen Cornfoot et j'y serai ! Alexian m'a dit la même chose puisse que je ne crois pas lui avoir déjà adressé la parole. Donc, on mettra de l'ambiance si c'est ce qu'il veut. Je trouve ça sympa d'être invitée à l'anniversaire de quelqu'un que je ne connais pas rien que parce qu'il est sûre que je vais mettre de l'ambiance. C'est un beau compliment, en effet.

Tu sais, je ne t'en veux pas trop pour ne pas m'avoir envoyé de lettre. Moi-même, je ne t'ai rien envoyé parce que je n'aime pas écrire. Bon c'est vrai que je pense que je t'aurais quand même envoyé une lettre ou deux pendant l'été au bout d'un certain moment. Oui je vais bien, ma nouvelle maison est bizarre, je m'y habitue peu à peu mais elle est nettement plus petite que l'ancienne.

Et toi ? Tu passes de bonnes vacances ? T'as pas fait de bêtises j'espère ?

Bisous,

Léa.

**Lettre de Claude à Marion, reçue le 7 août.**

Marion,

Je ne lâcherai pas si c'est ce que tu crois. Il faut qu'on parle tous les deux. J'ai envie de te revoir et je veux te montrer que même si je mérite ce que tu penses de moi, que ce n'est pas ce que je suis. Alors, réponds s'il te plaît ! Tu me manques...

Claude.

**Note de Marion à Léa dans la journée du 7 août.**

Il m'a écrit encore ! Alors que je ne lui réponds pas ! Il est trop gentil en plus dans ces lettres... Je fais quoi ?

**Note de Léa à Marion dans la journée du 7 août.**

Mais t'es chiante ! Répond-lui pas c'est tout ! Laisse-le gaspiller son papier pour toi, il le mérite. Il lâchera l'affaire à un moment donné.

**Lettre de Seamus à Léa, reçue le 7 août.**

Léa,

C'est super ! On va enfin se voir au moins une fois pendant les vacances ! (Histoire de pas oublier à quoi on ressemble, tu ne crois pas ?) Je plaisante, hein ! Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on fasse un cadeau en commun ? Je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée et comme tu peux demander à Alexian directement, on aurait une idée et ça nous reviendrait moins cher. Parce que soyons honnête, je n'ai pas envie de dépasser tout mon argent pour un mec que je ne connais pas.

Bisous tous baveux,

Seamus.

**Lettre de Léa à Seamus, reçue le 8 août.**

Seamus,

Bonne idée pour le cadeau en commun ! Je vais aller directe chez Alexian juste après ma lettre et on se redit le cadeau. Je pense que je ne vais dépenser plus que ça pour lui, je suis d'accord avec toi. De toute façon, s'il a invité tout Poudlard, il aura forcément d'autres cadeaux. Un bracelet porte-bonheurs serait très bien. Ça doit coûter dans les trois mornilles, on se partage la somme et on ne voit même pas la dépense dans notre porte-monnaie.

Pleins de gros bisous tous baveux (je t'ai eu!)

Léa.

Ps : Oui, ce serait pas mal qu'on se voit pour pas oublier la tête qu'on a ! C'est vrai que j'ai déjà oublié la couleur de tes yeux ! (Je plaisante, ils sont marrons.)

**Lettre de Seamus à Léa, reçue le 9 août.**

Léa,

Non, mes yeux sont noisettes ! Preuve que ma théorie n'est pas stupide. Et sans rire, je trouve que l'idée du bracelet porte-bonheurs c'est une bonne idée ! Trois mornilles ce serait le prix parfait qui m'arrangerait.

Gros, gros, gros bisous tous baveux,

Seamus.

**Lettre de Claude à Marion, reçue le 9 août.**

Marion,

Réponds s'il te plaît. De toute façon, on se parlera bien à Poudlard alors choisi si tu préfères maintenant par correspondance ou si tu veux qu'on se retrouve face à face. Je veux te parler parce que tu me manques...

Claude.

**Lettre de Morag à Marion, reçue le 12 août.**

Coucou Marion !

C'est Morag qui t'écrit ! (Sans rire !) Alors, comment se passe tes vacances ? Quelles nouvelles tu as à m'apporter ? Des nouveaux ragots ? Je passe de superbes vacances chez mes grands-parents en plein milieu de la campagne. Évidemment, c'est faux, je me fais chier plus qu'autre chose. Est-ce que tu fêtes tes dix-sept ans ? C'est un peu délicat de demander ça mais comme je ne peux pas savoir si tu m'as envoyé du courrier, je me demandais. Et ça me permettrait de m'éloigner de cette campagne au moins le temps d'une soirée.

Bisous,

Morag.

**Lettre de Marion à Morag, reçue le 14 août.**

Coucou Morag !

Tiens ça faisait longtemps et je suis contente que tu m'écrives. Malheureusement, je vais te décevoir mais je fête mes dix-sept ans simplement avec ma famille. Mon père n'a pas voulu s'embêter avec les préparatifs et puis je pense que tu sais déjà qu'on est un peu à sec avec toute la reconstruction... En tout cas, j'espère que tu vas passer de bonnes vacances auprès de tes grands-parents et que tu vas bien.

Bisous,

Marion.

**Lettre de Morag à Marion, reçue le 15 août.**

BON ANNIVERSAIRE !

Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends parfaitement. Mes parents m'ont dit la même chose... Et je crois qu'à part quelques personnes, il n'y aura pratiquement pas d'anniversaire cette année. A cause de tout ce qu'il se passe on ne peut même pas fêter notre majorité tranquillement.

**Lettre de Pansy à Marion, reçue le 15 août.**

Joyeux anniversaire, Marion ! J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu vas profiter de cette journée.

Bisous,

Pansy.

**Lettre de Lisa à Marion, reçue le 15 août.**

Ouvre bien tes cadeaux pour ce jour spécial ! Et Joyeux anniversaire !

Lisa.

**Lettre de Théodore à Marion, reçue le 15 août.**

Bon anniversaire ! Ça y est, la majorité pour toi, tu peux entrer au Push ! J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances et surtout une bonne journée pour ton anniversaire.

Théodore.

**Lettre de Claude à Marion, reçue le 15 août.**

Bon anniversaire, Marion. Tu sais que je pense à toi, j'espère que tu passeras une bonne journée.

Bisous,

Claude.

**Lettre d'Owen à Louise, reçue le 20 août.**

Ma Loulou,

J'ai passé une magnifique journée avec toi. On se retrouve demain à la fête d'anniversaire de Stephen. Je t'aime beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup... Et avec moi, tu n'auras pas le choix, tu vas danser toute la soirée ! Je m'en fiche que tu danses comme un canard, tu danseras !

Poutoux d'amoureux,

Owen.

**Lettre de Marion à Claude, reçue le 20 août.**

Claude,

Merci pour ta lettre d'anniversaire. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de te répondre mais voilà, c'est fait. Si tu regrettes tant que ça, je peux te croire mais comprends que je n'ai pas spécialement envie de te parler. On verra bien à la rentrée. En attendant, je ne serai pas là pour ton anniversaire, désolé. Si tu veux parler, on verra ça plus tard.

Marion.

**Note de Léa à Marion dans la journée du 20 août.**

Tu viens à l'anniversaire de Stephen Cornfoot ? Louise et moi, on y va.

**Note de Marion à Léa dans la journée du 20 août.**

Oui, je viens et Juliette aussi. Elle est a côté de moi et on est en train de voir comment on va s'habiller. Je me doute bien que Louise y va, il faudra garder un œil sur elle.


	90. Septième et sixième année

**En réponse à la review de Manon :** Oulà ! Je ne prétends pas avoir le talent de J.K Rowling, sinon je ne lui emprunterais pas son monde ;) En tout cas merci encore une fois ! (Les mots pour remercier tournent eux-aussi vite en rond ^^) Ne t'inquiète pas, tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir, je suis ravie que tu continues à aimer ma fanfic donc encore un grand merci à toi ! **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 88 : Septième et sixième année<span>**

Marion plia la feuille de parchemin en avion à réaction qu'elle laissa s'envoler pour aller porter une note à Léa. Juliette regarda l'avion disparaître par la fenêtre. Elles étaient toutes les deux assises sur le lit de la chambre de Marion. De taille normale, comme toutes celles des jeunes filles de son âge, avec une armoire honorable pour ranger ses affaires, et un petit balcon à sa fenêtre où elle n'allait jamais. Trois robes étaient étalées sur le lit et les deux cousines cherchaient à choisir celle qui irait le mieux. Juliette commença en désignant la première :

« Tu ne l'as mise que quelques fois celle-ci donc certaines personnes ne l'auront encore jamais vu.

_Ouais mais je l'ai déjà mise... L'autre elle fait beaucoup plus classe, argumenta Marion

_Peut-être mais tu l'as mise plus souvent. Je te conseillerai l'autre, ça ferait du changement pour certains. Ça fait bizarre de devoir regarder dans sa penderie et de remettre une robe déjà mise au lieu d'en racheter une...

_Et dans un sens, c'est mieux qu'on n'est pas eu le droit d'aller à tous les anniversaires. Tu vas à celui de Claude ?

_Non, je ne suis pas invitée avec le coup que je lui ai envoyé, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Il t'a encore envoyé des lettres celui-là ?

_Ouais... et... je lui ai répondu, avoua Marion en baissant la tête honteusement.

_Marion ! Je t'avais dit quoi ? Non, mais là non ! Tu crains, ça y est il sait que t'es encore sur lui ! Non, Marion, je n'accepte pas !

_C'était pour mon anniversaire et ses lettres elles étaient trop gentilles, je te jure...

_Bien sûr qu'elles étaient gentilles, adorables, et tout ce que tu veux ! Il essayait de voir si tu pouvais une TROISIEME FOIS tomber dans le panneau. Et toi naturellement, t'as foncé dedans. Bah oui, sinon ce n'est pas drôle.

_Ce n'est pas ma faute, je ne peux pas résister. Il veut s'excuser alors je ne sais pas... et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me poser trop de questions. Ma psy me dit qu'il faut que j'arrête et que je prenne confiance en moi.

_Ouais, bah elle me dit tout l'inverse ! On a la même en plus, l'ironie du sort. Elle me dit qu'il faut que je réfléchisse si je ne vais pas offenser quelqu'un à chaque fois, et patati, et patata... N'importe quoi ! Le Blaise il était mort de rire quand je lui ai dit.

_Une semaine avec lui ! Ce n'était pas trop long, j'imagine, fit Marion avec un coup de coude pour sa cousine.

_Ah non pas du tout ! Si je pouvais y retourner... L'avoir rien que pour moi pendant une semaine, c'était le paradis ! Sa mère, elle n'était jamais là. Je la croisais des fois en fin d'après-midi, elle me demandait si ça allait et après elle repartait voir je ne sais pas qui.

_Bah ça devait être bien ! Sans sa mère... tous les deux... une semaine...

_Je vois tout à fait ce que tu sous-entends et comme t'es ma cousine je ne vais pas te mentir. Oui, c'était matin et soir et j'adorais ça ! »

Marion explosa de rire. Juliette lui tapa gentiment l'épaule pour qu'elle cesse.

« C'est d'un chic, Ju ! Tu es d'un romantisme échevelé ! Tu m'as tué, là. Ca devait être torride, j'imagine.

_Non mais c'était génial. Je me réveillais le matin avec lui, des fois je lui faisais plaisir au réveil et puis... Ouais, je ne vais pas te raconter tout.

_Mais ça ne t'as jamais fait mal ?

_Bah tu sais, c'est comme d'enfiler une chaussette, résuma-t-elle.

_Oh, j'adore ! L'art et la manière de le dire. Juliette, tu es d'un chic... ! Et comment t'es sûre de ne pas... tomber enceinte ?

_Mais je prends tous les matins une cuillère d'une potion de contraception. Quand je suis chez moi, je la prends discrètement dans ma chambre. Là, le Blaise tous les matins au petit-déjeuner il me demandait si je n'avais pas oublié. Je pense qu'il avait quand même un peu peur.

_En même temps, il y a pleins de filles quand leur fortune décline, elles font exprès de ne plus la prendre et comme ça elles sont assurées d'avoir un mari fortuné. Il y en a pleins qui ce sont fait piégé comme ça, c'est pour ça je pense que maintenant on leur dit de bien vérifier si leur copine elle prenne bien leur potion contraceptive. Mais comment tu te l'ais procuré la potion si tes parents ils ne le savent pas ?

_La Pompom ! Dit Juliette avec un grand sourire. Elle est géniale pour ça. Tu vois j'étais un peu stressée le lendemain de ma première fois, surtout que je ne l'avais dit à personne donc je ne savais pas s'il fallait que j'y aille ou pas. Finalement je me suis dit que ce serait plus sûr et je suis allée la voir. Je stressais trop, j'avais trop peur qu'elle envoie une lettre à mes parents. En fait, elle m'a donné un contraceptif d'urgence et elle m'a ensuite demandé si je comptais mettre mes parents au courant. J'ai dit non alors elle m'a certifié une commande d'une boîte de ces potions que j'ai reçu le lendemain. Et elle n'a rien envoyé à mes parents.

_Et son certificat il est renouvelable ?

_Trois fois et puis tu verrais le truc. Une cuillère, ça ne fait vraiment pas beaucoup. Du coup ça dur, et quand je devrais refaire un certificat je pense que je le dirais à mes parents. Mais pour l'instant, ils sont trop sur moi, je n'ai pas envie qu'ils le sachent. Et toi, tu ne le dis à personne ! A part toi et Inézia, il n'y a personne d'autre qui le sait.

_T'inquiète, je garderai ma langue.

_Oui, surtout avec le Claude, hein ! Fit Juliette avec ironie. Lui, je suis sûr qu'il prépare un coup de salop… un truc de fou. En tout cas, t'as intérêt à faire gaffe parce que je suis sûre qu'il a des vues sur toi pas très… romantiques, comme tu disais. Non mais lui… ah mais lui… c'est une calamité, celui-là. Mais de toute façon, il te touche une seule fois, tu m'appelles et je rapplique illico.

_Ouais, j'ai ma grande cousine qui veille sur moi, ça faisait longtemps. Mais je peux me débrouiller toute seule, je pense. J'ai dix-sept ans, maintenant !

_Ah ça y est, Madame a atteint sa majorité ! Plaisanta Juliette.

_Je n'ai même pas eu droit à une fête pour mon anniversaire… Ce n'est pas juste. Tout le monde fête ses dix-sept et moi… nada.

_Un conseil : ne te plains pas parce que moi aussi je n'ai rien eu pour fêter mes dix-sept ans ! Mes parents m'avaient coupé les vives, donc plus d'argent même pour une fête incognito en salle commune. Ma cousine ne m'a même pas dit ce jour-là : bon anniversaire. »

Juliette jeta un regard oblique à Marion qui lui fit un adorable sourire suivi d'un haussement d'épaule.

« T'avais cas venir t'excuser avant, se justifia-t-elle.

_Arrête, t'es trop chiante ! Je te jure que ça m'énervait quand je te voyais passer comme si je n'existais pas. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment tu… Argh ! Ça m'a trop étonné que tu puisses m'ignorer aussi longtemps… Tu n'aurais quand même pas fait durer ça à jamais, hein ?

_Si tu n'étais toujours pas venu t'excuser, si. Bien sûr que si, j'avais une règle : je ne cèderai pas ! Et pour une fois dans ta vie ma petite Ju, t'es venue t'excuser. Car pour la première fois de ta vie, une personne t'a tenu tête.

_Oh, et c'est ma cousine qui vient d'atteindre sa majorité qui a fait ça ! Bravo ! »

* * *

><p>Léa entreprit de monter une quatrième fois à l'échelle pour aller chercher un article situé beaucoup trop haut pour elle. La jeune fille redescendit ensuite pour présenter l'article à son client. Un petit garçon de onze ans qui devrait faire sa rentrée prochainement, accompagnée par sa mère qui voulait sans doute lui offrir un cadeau pour première rentrée. Un petit garçon très maigre et pourtant, il avait gardé ses grosses joues de bébé comme aux premiers jours. Léa tendit l'article que la mère de l'enfant prit pour le lui présenter.<p>

Le petit garçon hésitait sans cesse et sa mère était une vraie plaie. « Ah mais il n'y a pas ci, il n'y a pas ça. Non, tu ne prendras pas ça… » Et patati, et patata… _*C'est bon, tu le prends ton fichu jouet ?* _Ils ne se privaient pas pour la faire monter et descendre les échelons, jouant avec sa patience et ses nerfs échauffés en fin de journée.

« Bonjour messieurs, dames, est-ce que vous trouvez votre bonheur ? » S'avança Fred avec un large sourire de commerçant.

_*Autant le dire tout de suite que je voue un culte à Fred Weasley ! C'est un dieu du commerce, on devrait le surnommé : le commerçant. Il sait toujours ce qu'il faut dire, c'est inné chez lui.* _

Léa laissa donc le soin à Fred de s'occuper de ces clients-là et parcouru la boutique en quête d'une nouvelle proie. En cette fin de journée, il n'y avait pratiquement personne, excepté ce duo de jeunes filles qui regardaient plusieurs rayons. _*Mes proies !* _Songea Léa en fonçant immédiatement.

« Bonjour, vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier ? S'avança-t-elle avec un sourire avenant.

_Je cherche quelque chose pour mon copain, répondit l'une d'elle.

_Elle cherche quelque chose pour son copain. » Répéta la deuxième.

_*Ça va j'ai compris, je ne pense pas que ta copine ait besoin d'écho.* _Les deux jeunes filles devaient avoir entre quatorze et quinze ans et parlaient d'une façon… avec un accent assez particulier. _*Je sais, c'est l'accent incontournable qu'on ne peut pas manquer. L'accent d'un français qui essaie de parler anglais. C'est très douloureux pour les oreilles.* _Elles avaient toutes deux des cheveux noirs corbeaux et un teint pâle qui inspirait le nord. Les cheveux du sud et le teint du nord. Leurs yeux étaient aussi noirs que la nuit et le sourire en coin inspirait à la fois crainte et hypocrisie. Ce sourire paraissait froid, comme ceux des grands gens que Léa avait l'habitude de fréquenter aux réunions de Sang Pur. L'inconvénient, c'était qu'elle n'avait jamais croisé ces deux jeunes filles et quand on y regardait de plus près on pouvait apercevoir certains traits physiques communs qui laissaient penser qu'elles étaient de la même famille.

« Vous êtes en voyage ? Demanda Léa curieuse de savoir à qui elles avaient à faire.

_Oui, on est de Brest. » Répondit à la première avec un mauvais ton en regardant sur les étagères.

On aurait dit que la cousine l'importunait avec sa question, et elle n'avait même pas daigné la regarder. Elles avaient toutes les deux cet air supérieur si caractéristique des grandes et nobles familles. Voyant l'air incompris de Léa, la deuxième cru bon de préciser :

« A l'Ouest de la France. »

_*Rien qu'à ton pauvre accent j'avais compris que tu venais de France.* _Cingla-t-elle mentalement. Son bonheur aurait été d'envoyer ces deux jeunes filles à la porte mais « Le client était roi » ! Ce qui signifiait que si elles voulaient la regarder de haut, Léa devait l'accepter.

« Et vous voulez rapporter un souvenir pour votre copain, c'est ça ?

_Oui, et je voulais quelque chose d'original. Tout le monde me dit d'aller acheter un équipement de Quidditch ou une cape de Tissard & Brodette pour homme.

_C'est de la bonne qualité là-bas, acquiesça Léa avant de se souvenir que son but étaient de lui donner envie d'acheter dans CETTE boutique. Vous cherchez quelque chose précisément ou vous ne savez pas ?

_Je ne sais pas trop, répondit la première toujours en regardant les étagères.

_Elle ne sait pas trop, répéta la seconde.

_Vous connaissez ses goûts ? Interrogea Léa.

_Ouais… il aime le sport, j'imagine. Tous les garçons aiment le sport. Et il aime… je ne sais pas, quelque chose qui sortirait de l'ordinaire. Pour lui prouver que je suis celle qui lui faut.

_Je pense qu'il le sait déjà s'il est avec vous, assura Léa tout en faisant l'inventaire de ce qui pourrait convenir.

_Bah non, sa famille n'a pas encore fait son choix, expliqua-t-elle.

_Son choix ? Répéta Léa.

_Oh et puis laissez tomber, fit la seconde. Qu'est-ce qu'une fille comme vous pourrait comprendre à l'histoire. Ça vous dit quelque chose : ma-ria-ge ar-ran-gé ? »

_*Euh… elles ont quel âge ces deux là ? Parce que je jurais qu'elles ont entre quatorze et quinze mais pour un mariage arrangé… Et puis quoi une fille comme moi ? Je ne crois pas qu'elle sache à qui elle s'adresse !* _

« Je sais tout du mariage arrangé, même une fille comme moi en a déjà entendu parler. Mais c'est vrai que dans ma famille on ne considère pas cela comme une tradition.

_Oui, c'est sûr vous devez être la fille de deux sorciers ordinaires et vous devez porter un nom ordinaire, ricanèrent-elles.

_La famille Clerwood-Gadish, ça vous dit quelque chose ? » Cingla Léa avec un sourire ironique.

Les sourires moqueurs s'estompèrent immédiatement par la stupeur qu'elles éprouvèrent. Elles bégayèrent quelques mots inintelligibles que Léa ignora avant de reprendre sur un ton respectueux et pour la première fois elles la regardèrent comme leur égal.

« Clerwood-Gadish ! S'exclama la première. J'en ai souvent entendu parler. Notre cousin a invité une Clerwood-Gadish pour ses dix-sept ans.

_Votre cousin ?

_Claude Lockwood, vous devez connaître. »

Ce fut au tour de Léa d'être stupéfaite. Le jour paru dans son esprit. Les cheveux noirs, les yeux noirs, le teint pâle et laiteux, le sourire en coin, l'air glacial. Les caractéristiques bien évidentes de la famille Lockwood.

« Est-ce que c'est vous qu'il a invité ? Demanda la seconde curieuse.

_Non, ce doit être ma cousine. »

_*Marion ! Si elle a décidé d'y aller, je la ligote à une chaise ou quelque chose pour l'en empêcher.* _

« Et donc vous… ? Commença Léa.

_Je suis Doreïs Lockwood et ma cousine Martha Lockwood, présenta la première. Notre père est le cousin de Mrs. Lockwood que vous devez connaître. Son fils, Claude, fête ses dix-sept bientôt et nous sommes donc venus de France pour l'occasion.

_Et pour son retour, elle voudrait rapporter un souvenir en cadeau à son copain qui sera éventuellement son futur mari, continua Martha comme si elles avaient répété devant un miroir.

_D'accord, acquiesça Léa qui avait du mal à faire le lien mais elle avait compris l'essentiel. Et donc la famille de votre potentiel futur mari ne s'est pas encore décidée sur laquelle épousera leur fils ?

_C'est ça, et je dois lui offrir quelque chose de marquant ! »

_*Dis, un petit conseil, gamine : un mariage ça ne s'achète pas ! Purée, je n'arrive pas à m'en remettre… c'est la cousine de Claude… et Chelsea par la même occasion. Oh, quelle joie !* _

« Et qu'est-ce que vous diriez d'un… euh… d'une boîte de Rêve Eveillé ?

_De quoi ? Firent-elles en même temps.

_Et bien, l'utilisateur s'endort pendant une trentaine de minutes et rêve de… ce qu'il veut ! Il y en a cinq par boîte, donc cinq rêves !

_Avec ça elle va lui donner envie de rêver à une autre, ricana Martha.

_Vous n'avez rien de mieux ? Demanda Doreïs en attrapant du bout des doigts une poule à couinement avec un air dédaigneux. Comment ça se fait qu'une fille comme vous se retrouve dans cette boutique ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler du directeur d'ailleurs, qui est-ce ? Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

_Fred et George Weasley, ce sont des jumeaux, répondit Léa qui aurait volontiers envoyé une droite à cette fille pour la remettre à sa place.

_Weasley ? Je ne connais pas… Marmonna Martha. Ah si… ça me dit quelque chose, en fait.

_Ah bon ? Pas moi, je ne vois absolument qui ils sont… Réfléchit Doreïs. Toi, tu en as déjà entendu parler ?

_Oui, vaguement… Mais… je n'arrive pas à me souvenir… »

Devant les yeux de Léa, les deux cousines continuèrent leur réflexion plongeant dans leur mémoire pour arriver à mettre un visage sur ce nom. Léa décida alors d'utiliser une stratégie qui marcherait certainement sur ces deux étrangères :

« C'est normale que vous en ayez entendu parler, commença-t-elle avec entrain. Mais comment oublier la famille Weasley ? Est-ce que vous êtes folles ?

_C'est une grande famille ?

_Et comment ! Une famille célèbre chez nous, pas la peine de venir se promener au Chemin de Traverse si vous ne connaissez pas la famille Weasley. Elle dispose d'une richesse qui vaudrait tous les coffres de notre banque, et c'est peu dire car nous sommes en crise alors imaginer un peu ! C'est une famille assez inaccessible étant donné qu'il y a un véritable décalage entre eux et nous, qui nous considérons malgré tout comme de grandes familles. Mais le terme de « grande famille » est terne comparé à la famille Weasley.

_Impressionnant, commenta Doreïs subjuguée. Qu'ont-ils fait pour la société ?

_Euh… et bien, des tas de choses ! On dit que le Ministre de la Magie leur rend visite régulièrement. On parle aussi d'une famille fondatrice, très ancienne, peut-être même la plus ancienne. Et qui sait ? Peut-être que la moitié du Chemin de Traverse doit son existence à cette famille. Pour cela, il faudrait leur demander mais comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, on a rarement l'occasion de les aborder. Ils apparaissent peu souvent dans nos réunions, vous comprenez qu'ils se sentent largement au-dessus de nous. A côté d'eux, nous sommes… des fourmis.

_Tant que ça ! Et bien… Je ne savais pas qu'il existait une telle richesse ici alors que dans les journaux on n'entend parler que de cette crise et que votre pays est totalement à sec. En fait, mes parents ont raison. Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que l'on raconte dans les journaux, en conclut Martha impressionnée.

_Tiens, hier matin je me souviens d'y avoir lu le titre : « L'Angleterre en ruine » à cause d'une économie catastrophique ! J'y ai lu des tas d'endettements qu'ils ne peuvent pas rembourser en situation de crise économique. Mais en fait, on voit bien que la société se porte aussi bien qu'il y a quatre ans.

_Tout à fait, acquiesça Léa avec un large sourire en s'efforçant de ne pas se trahir.

_J'ai une question, est-ce que la famille Weasley a des fils ? »

_*Ah… j'oubliais que je parlais à deux gamines de quatorze ans qui font déjà la chassent aux maris.* _

« Oui, beaucoup… C'est une grande famille et de Sang-Pur en plus ! Des générations et des générations de Sang Pur… »

A chaque mot qu'elle prononçait, Léa avait l'impression que les deux jeunes filles allaient se jeter sur elle, laissé apparaître un filet de salive au coin des lèvres…

« … mais ils sont déjà tous promis. »

Tous les espoirs des deux Lockwood retombèrent en même temps qu'un long… long… long… soupire désespéré. _*Pourquoi la famille Lockwood a-t-elle absolument besoin de marier ses enfants ?* _Se demanda Léa. C'était une question qu'elle aurait dû se poser dès le début. La famille Lockwood n'avait aucun problème d'argent, pas qu'elle sache en tout cas, alors pourquoi les deux cousines, face à elle, semblaient si déterminées à se trouver un mari fortuné ?

Léa les regarda s'éloigner avec des sacs remplis d'articles qu'elles venaient d'acheter à la boutique. Elle eut un demi-sourire, fière de sa supercherie.

« Bah dis donc, on va finir par t'engager à long terme, fit remarquer George avec un sourire. Elle se débrouille bien la petite Léa. »

_*Autant joué carte sur table, je voue un culte à George Weasley aussi ! Toujours avenant, l'attitude même du vendeur avec des stratagèmes détournés… un manipulateur d'esprit qui est fatal pour la dépense des clients… et bénéfique pour nous !* _

« Tiens ta paye, avec un supplément. Pas de protestation ! L'arrêta-t-il alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour protester. Tu nous aides beaucoup alors on te fait une sorte de prime. Hey, Freddy ! Je lui ai fait une prime ! Cria-t-il.

_D'accord ! Cria Fred quelque part dans la boutique.

_Merci, au revoir ! A la semaine prochaine ! Encore merci ! »

Elle sortit de la boutique fièrement et lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, Léa déposa toutes les pièces qu'elle avait gagnées dans un pot qu'elle avait placé sur la table basse du salon. Sa mère n'acceptait pas l'argent de sa fille alors Léa avait décidé de laisser cet argent bien en évidence dans le salon. Elle savait que sa mère y piochait de temps en temps quelques pièces par-ci par-là, honteuse de se servir de sa fille pour survivre.

Pour Léa c'était une fierté de rapporter de l'argent et d'aider sa mère aux besoins financiers. Elle piochait elle-même quelques pièces, même Pauline et Élise se servaient. Sauf qu'une fois, leur mère avait découvert une réserve dans la chambre de Pauline… cette dernière avait passé un mauvais quart d'heure.

* * *

><p>Louise et ses trois autres sœurs s'échangèrent certaines cartes lors d'une partie de bridge. Elles s'observèrent entre elles pour essayer de discerner le jeu de chaque une d'elle. Louise tendit une de ses cartes à Marie qui soupira comme cela ne lui donnait rien dans son jeu. Le jeu arriva rapidement jusqu'à Emma qui abattit ses cartes avec un sourire fière.<p>

« J'ai gagné, en conclut-elle alors que ses trois sœurs jetaient leurs cartes sur la table de jeu.

_C'est toujours Emma qui gagne… » Grogna Laura.

Le portail de l'entrée annonça l'arrivée des frères Bradley et toutes les quatre se levèrent pour enfiler leurs chaussures et manteaux. Quand Guyddo ouvrit la porte, ils se saluèrent en quelques secondes avant de filer hors du manoir, paniers à la main.

Les deux frères Bradley et les quatre sœurs Clerwood marchèrent jusque dans les bois où se trouvait un coin rempli de cerisier. Ils grimpèrent tous dans les arbres à la recherche des plus belles et des plus rouges, mangeant plus que la moitié de leur panier qui avait du mal à se remplir.

Le panier de Laura comportait une quinzaine de cerises au bout d'un quart ce qui laissait à imaginer la totalité des cerises mangées. Louise en cueillit une paire sur une branche qui se trouvait près d'elle. L'une d'elle était pourrie mais l'autre était ronde et rouge, de toute beauté pour une cerise. _*Louise, la plus belle des cerises…* _Se remémora-t-elle amèrement. Elle la jeta tout de même dans son panier à moitié rempli.

« Tu viens à la fête de Stephen, non ? Lui demanda Alexian sur la branche voisine.

_Oui, ricana-t-elle. Combien de personne sont invitées ?

_La plupart des élèves de Poudlard, résuma Alexian. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Stephen a fait quelque chose d'aussi grand mais c'est sa fête.

_Il a voulu prévoir les choses en grand, résuma J-B. A mon avis, tout cela tournera à la catastrophe. Imaginer les quatre cents élèves de Poudlard réunis dans une et une seule salle des fêtes ? »

Ils ricanèrent tous les trois prévoyant déjà le désastre de cette fête. Louise avait fait confiance à Owen pour le cadeau d'anniversaire qu'ils allaient lui offrir en commun. La tâche n'avait pas été facile car comment savoir ce qui ferait plaisir à une personne que vous ne connaissiez pas ?

« Moi aussi j'aurais bien voulu une grande fête pour mes dix-sept ans… Marmonna Alexian. Il a fallu que la crise vienne pendant la période où je fêterai ma majorité !

_Peut-être que l'année prochaine elle sera terminée et je pourrais faire un anniversaire, moi, fit J-B dans le seul but d'enquiquiner son grand frère.

_Euh, n'espère pas trop ! Une crise ça ne s'arrête pas comme ça d'une année à l'autre. Il faut du temps, c'est progressif. Surtout que celle-ci touche même les grandes familles alors imagine un peu le temps que ça prendra, répliqua Alexian.

_Au moins, on aura du clafouti pour le dessert, dit Louise en descendant de l'arbre. On aura toujours de quoi manger. »

Elle grimpa en vitesse sur l'arbre voisin où était perchée une Laura qui gloutonnait toutes les cerises autour d'elle.

« Laura ! Fit Louise. Maman ne va pas être contente si tu ne manges rien ce soir. Cueille plutôt des cerises pour un bon dessert.

_J'en prends une dernière. Deux dernières ! » Précisa-t-elle avec un gloussement malicieux.

_*N'essaie même pas de savoir ce qu'elle mijote, de toute façon tu n'y arriveras pas.* _Se conseilla elle-même Louise. Laura descendit de l'arbre avec ce même sourire malicieux qui se reflétait jusque dans ses yeux noirs pétillants.

« Qui sera directeur selon vous ? Lança Alexian de l'arbre voisin.

_McGonagall, évidemment, fit Louise. La vieille chouette… vous verrez que la discipline règnera avec elle.

_Moi je ne pense que pas que ce sera la vieille McGo, avoua Emma tout en haut de l'arbre où était Louise. J'ai lu dans un journal qu'il n'était pas impossible qu'elle reste professeur de Métamorphose.

_Oh… elle ne lâchera donc jamais sa matière ? Râla Louise.

_Tu ne l'aimes pas ? Quoi, elle pique ? » Railla J-B.

Emma explosa de rire depuis la hauteur de sa branche ayant tout de suite compris le sous-entendu. Louise ricana elle-même avant d'expliquer :

« Non, elle ne pique pas. Enfin, je n'en sais rien je me suis jamais permise de lui faire la bise. Ce que je veux dire c'est que c'est une prof géniale mais trop… trop ! Je ne saurais pas comment le dire mais je ne préfère pas l'avoir en directrice de l'école, déjà qu'elle a été ma directrice de maison pendant cinq années de suite… Elle ne jure que par la discipline, elle a un enseignement trop vieux pour nous. Il faut toujours qu'elle nous rappelle d'être les plus aimables possibles.

_Moi je l'aime bien, fit Alexian provoquant l'hilarité générale. Non c'est vrai ! Je ne suis peut-être pas l'élève par excellence et sûrement pas son élève préféré mais je l'aime bien. C'est une bonne prof.

_Qui vous-voulez d'autre comme directeur ? Demanda Emma en descendant de son arbre. Slughorn ? Laissez-moi rire !

_Flitwick, non ? Proposa J-B. Le plus petit des directeurs de Poudlard ! Commenta-t-il ensuite. Imaginez sa petite voix couinante lorsqu'il devra faire un discours. On ne l'entend déjà pas dans la salle commune des Serdaigle alors devant tout Poudlard…

_Alors Chourave, ou même Hagrid ! Il était très proche de Dumbledore, remarqua Alexian.

_Hagrid ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Releva Louise. D'accord, il est adorable mais la place de directeur ne lui conviendra jamais ! Il n'a pas assez d'autorité et… même, il a été nommé trop récemment professeur pour être directeur. Chourave… Mouais, mais je reste sur ma première idée. Cette année, c'est la vieille McGo notre directrice. C'est la directrice adjointe, après tout. »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête convaincue de cette idée. La petite Marie qui arrivait pour grimper à un arbre voisin releva ensuite une hypothèse intéressante :

« Et pourquoi pas Rogue ?

_Rogue !? Répétèrent-ils en cœur. Rogue le huileux ? Il ne sera jamais directeur et surtout pas avec tout ce qui se dit en ce moment sur lui dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

_Pauline dit qu'il est très charismatique comme directeur de maison et qu'il aurait assez d'autorité pour être directeur de Poudlard, justifia Marie.

_Rogue charismatique ! Hurlèrent J-B et Alexian. Voilà bien un discours de Serpentard ! Rogue charismatique ! Je crois que c'est la meilleure qu'on ait faite sur le huileux.

_J'en suis sûr, avec tout ce qu'il a sur le dos il ne peut pas être nommé directeur de Poudlard, affirma J-B. C'est pur logique !

_Ça n'a rien de logique, releva Laura en secouant la tête pour appuyer l'idée de Marie. Et je n'y crois pas une seule seconde que Rogue a tué Dumbledore.

_C'est Harry qui le dit, quand même ! Fit savoir Alexian.

_Et Harry dit pleins de choses, mais il ne fait rien ! S'énerva Laura. Ça fait bien trois ans que Vous-Savez-Qui est de retour et qu'a fait Harry Potter ? Rien ! Il a fait sa scolarité comme nous. Comment est-ce qu'on peut tout mettre sur les épaules d'un garçon qui a l'âge d'Alexian ! Non mais c'est vrai, imaginez Alexian face à Vous-Savez-Qui ! »

Ils se retournèrent tous pour observer le jeune homme qui se sentit immédiatement trop fixé. Avec son blouson en cuir, ses cheveux en batailles, son innocence qui se lisait sur son visage malgré sa majorité, il était difficile de l'imaginer tenir tête au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Paix et amour, repose en paix mon frère, ricana J-B en adressant une tape amicale sur l'épaule d'Alexian.

_Ça n'a rien de drôle. » Fit remarquer Laura.

Elle descendit et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées avec colère. Louise se jeta sur le sol pour partir derrière sa sœur. Elle laissa son panier au pied de l'arbre et accourut pour rattraper Laura. Alexian et J-B échangèrent un regard étonné devant cette attitude.

« Laura ! L'appela Louise. Attend, s'il te plaît ! Laura ! »

Elle put enfin lui prendre le bras pour l'obliger à se retourner. Immédiatement Laura se dégagea de son emprise et recula de quelques pas la colère toujours présente.

« Vous prenez tout avec humour, vous riez, vous faites des blagues… Mais ce n'est pas drôle ! Tout le monde ne parle que de Harry Potter depuis toujours comme quoi il est l'Élu qu'il va nous débarrasser de Tu-Sais-Qui. Mais par Merlin regardez un peu en quoi vous placez tous votre espoir ! Si même Dumbledore n'a pas pu se sauver alors que peut faire un gamin de dix-sept ?

_Laura, tu…

_Ne commence pas par « Laura » comme si ça pourrait me calmer ! Pendant que Harry Potter, l'Élu, était au club de Slug ou s'entraînait au quidditch ou je ne sais pas quoi… moi, j'étais dans cette forêt même et je courais. Je courais et j'avais peur, tellement peur. Je sentais mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine comme s'il allait en sortir, j'avais peur de tomber sur un Mangemort. J'ai entendu les explosions des quatre manoirs à la suite, j'ai vu la fumée s'élever et j'ai deviné ce qui nous attendrait. J'ai vu ma cousine se désartibuler la cheville, mon cousin vomir et j'ai appris la mort de ma tante ! Et moi je demande : qu'a fait Harry Potter, notre Élu, pour nous sauver ?

_Il a fait des tas de choses mais il ne pouvait pas savoir, il n'est pas devin non plus. Laura, on n'a pas placé tous nos espoirs en lui…

_Mais si ! Tout le monde ne parle que de lui mais personne ne dit ce qu'il a fait, personne ne me décrit les actions de courage et de bravoure qu'il a accompli jusque là.

_Aller, ça suffit. On va rentrer. Papa et maman doivent nous attendre. Viens, on va chercher nos paniers et on rentre. »

Marie et Emma contestèrent fortement cette nouvelle mais Louise ne leur laissa pas d'autres choix que de les suivre. Alexian et J-B s'excusèrent mal à l'aise par la fin de cet après-midi. Les quatre sœurs rentrèrent donc chez elles dans le silence le plus absolu.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Fritzman, d'une quarantaine d'année donc jeune pour une sorcière, les cheveux coupés courts et portant toujours des jupes cintrées noires, accueillit Marion dans le bureau du père de celle-ci. Les séances de psychologie se déroulaient dans la demeure même des Clerwood. Mrs. Fritzman venait à domicile et passait successivement par le deuxième manoir puis le premier pour voir tour à tour Marion puis Juliette.<p>

Marion avait toujours classé les psychologues dans la catégorie des « bigleux », elle avait alors toujours pensé qu'ils portaient tous des lunettes. Seulement, Mrs. Fritzman n'était rien de tout ça. On aurait plutôt dit une institutrice pour enfant. Elle laissa la cousine s'installer sur une chaise et en prit une autre pour s'asseoir face à elle. Mrs. Fritzman prenait toujours la précaution de ne jamais s'installer derrière le bureau de Mr. Clerwood, non pas par respect, mais pour une « atmosphère plus convivial et détendue » disait-elle.

« Alors, comment s'est passé ta journée ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

_Pas grand-chose. J'ai répondu aux lettres de mes amis, j'ai fini de lire un livre, j'ai été acheté les fournitures scolaire pour cette année avec mon père et mon frère. Voilà.

_Bien, et comment vont ton père et ton frère ?

_Ils vont bien, je pense. En tout cas, ils en ont l'air.

_D'accord, alors la dernière fois je t'avais lu des phrases et tu devais me dire ce qu'elles évoquaient pour toi. Aujourd'hui, je vais te montrer des images et tu vas devoir me dire ce qu'elles évoquent, la même chose que la semaine dernière mais avec des images. »

Marion hocha la tête alors Mrs. Fritzman lui tendit une première image. C'était une page de publicité sans doute arraché dans un journal. Sur la photo, une famille modèle avec un père, une mère, un grand frère, une petite sœur, et un nourrisson dans les bras de sa mère. Ils souriaient tous à la cousine en hochant la tête comme s'ils lui disaient : « Le bonheur, c'est ça ! » Elle continua son inspection de cette publicité et lut le slogan : « L'Amérique recrute, de nouveaux horizons pour une nouvelle vie ! » _*Le slogan qui tue.* _Pensa Marion. Il s'agissait bien là d'une affiche venue d'Amérique pour inciter les anglais à immigrer là-bas.

« Qu'est-ce que ça t'évoque ? Demanda Mrs. Fritzman qui avait sorti son encrier qu'elle avait posé sur le bureau, prête à écrire.

_Je pense… Commença Marion en jetant un regard oblique à Mrs. Fritzman qui commençait déjà à gratter la plume sur le parchemin, un bruit abominable. Ça me fait penser à la crise du pays, aux mauvaises nouvelles que donnent les journaux en essayant de les détourner et de les montrer sous un bel angle comme si personne ne s'apercevait de leur pitoyable stratégie. Et le ministre des Etats d'Amérique doit être drôlement heureux dans son beau fauteuil en cuir avec des elfes qui lui préparent des repas jusqu'à lui en faire péter le ventre, il doit boire du Whisky à longueur de journée en peignoir chez lui. Il doit s'esclaffer quand il lit les journaux et surtout lorsqu'il voit ses économies augmentées en s'en mettant les poches. Alors il s'est sûrement dit : « Pourquoi ne pas les enfoncer encore plus ? Je vais leur envoyer de la publicité, tiens ! Pour qu'ils sachent tous ces idiots que l'Amérique est prête à accueillir leur argent. On va prendre une photo avec quatre pékins bien souriant dessus et on va l'envoyer en Grande-Bretagne. » Et je pense qu'il est plutôt fier de lui, qu'il se frotte les mains en se félicitant d'avoir eu une si bonne idée. »

Mrs. Fritzman peinait à suivre tout ce que la jeune fille disait. La plume gratta encore un moment sur le parchemin avant que la psychologue ne se redresse après avoir terminé.

« D'accord, en voici une autre. »

Sans aucun autre commentaire, comme elle le faisait toujours, elle lui tendit une deuxième photo. Il s'agissait là d'une nouvelle affiche, montrant des travailleurs acharnés pour construire ce qui deviendrait sans doute un manoir. A côté se trouvait un jeune ménage richement vêtu qui semblaient attendre impatiemment la fin des travaux. Le jeune homme et la jeune femme se jetaient des regards agacés tandis que les autres travailleurs auraient bien cassé leur baguette pour cesser le supplice.

« C'est une affiche dénonçant les inégalités sociales. Il y a ceux qui profitent toujours de la situation, ils trouvent toujours le moyen de tout tourné à leur avantages pour gagner encore plus d'argents et exploiter ceux qui doivent s'en mordre les doigts pour survivre en période de crise.

_Très bien, je te donne une dernière image. »

Marion prit donc cette dernière image et la regarda longuement. C'était en réalité une tâche d'encre qui prenait une grande place sur la feuille de parchemin. Mrs. Fritzman lui conseilla de la regarder dans tous les sens, comme elle voulait.

« Je vois une croix, fit Marion. Une faux, et… un serpent.

_D'accord… Merci, j'ai tout noté on en reparlera la prochaine fois. Alors, Marion dis-moi maintenant, tu m'avais parlé au début de nos séances que tu écrivais dans un journal.

_Oui, acquiesça-t-elle.

_Je t'ai rapporté un journal !

_Je ne veux pas d'un journal, je n'en veux plus. » Refusa-t-elle sèchement.

Son ancien avait évidemment brûlé durant l'incendie de son manoir. Evoquer à nouveau ce moment, c'était comme la faire revenir dans le petit salon qui s'effondrait. Toutes les pages conservées sur sa vie, sur ses confessions, sur ses pensées avaient disparu. Son journal avait brûlé et bien qu'elle n'ait pas envie de l'admettre, cela lui faisait mal. Savoir que plus jamais elle ne retrouverait les pages de son journal qui l'avait suivi depuis tant d'années, partout où elle allait il était avec elle. Elle lui avait livré tout et désormais il avait été détruit.

De plus, le journal que lui présentait Mrs. Fritzman n'était qu'un simple cahier comparé à son ancien journal avec sa belle reliure et sa couverture en cuir souple. Son système de ne pouvoir s'ouvrir qu'avec elle. Il était impossible pour tout autre personne de l'ouvrir, c'était un journal très spécial que ses parents lui avaient offert. La première personne qui toucherait ce journal serait l'unique et le seul propriétaire de ce journal qui ne s'ouvrirait que de ses mains. Alors que pouvait bien faire un cahier comparé à son journal ?

« Je ne te l'ai pas pris pour que tu écrives n'importe quoi dedans. Je veux que tu l'utilises car je veux lire ensuite ce que tu écris. Je me fiche de savoir ce que tu as mangé au dîner, ni des cours qui t'ont ennuyé, ni de ce que toi et tes amis raconter. Ce que je veux, c'est que tu m'écrives ce que tu vois et ce que tu en penses. Je veux que tu me décrives le monde tel que tu le vois, tel que tu l'imagines dans ta tête. Décris-moi les personnes qui t'entourent, ce qu'elles sont pour toi, ce que tu en penses, etc.

_Je dois écrire tout ce que je pense là-dedans ?

_Exactement, tout ce que tu vois je veux que tu me le décrives avec tes mots, tes impressions, et tes pensées. Tu l'emmèneras à Poudlard et quand on se retrouvera à Noël, je veux pouvoir avoir un aperçu de tout ce qui t'entoure selon ta vision. Tu as compris ?

_Oui, acquiesça Marion.

_Parfait, je te souhaite une bonne journée dans ce cas. Au revoir !

_Au revoir ! » Lança Marion en l'accompagnant jusqu'au porche.

Duke apporta le manteau de Mrs. Fritzman qui sortit avec de grands signes pour la cousine laquelle l'observa se diriger vers le premier manoir.

* * *

><p>Juliette croisait fermement les bras devant Mrs. Fritzman qui attendait une réponse à sa question, la plume en l'air. Mais la cousine avait bien la ferme intention de faire comprendre à cette femme qu'elle ne lui servirait à rien. Pour que ses parents comprennent qu'ils la payaient pour rien, elle était résolue à se faire entendre.<p>

Mrs. Fritzman ne fit aucun commentaire et rédigea quelque chose sur son calepin. Juliette plissa les yeux d'insatisfaction. Malgré tous les efforts qu'elle déployait cette femme restait respectueuse avec elle et continuait à écrire avec sa maudite plume qui produisait un grattement infernal pour les oreilles de la cousine.

« Tu ne veux rien me dire sur tes amis, Juliette ? Comment sont-ils avec toi ? Et avec les autres ? Est-ce que tu as un copain ? Une meilleure amie ? Avec qui tu t'entends le mieux ? »

Juliette n'ouvrit pas une seule fois la bouche et resta les bras croisés, bien décidé à respecter le caprice qu'elle s'était promis. Mrs. Fritzman récrit de nouveau sur son calepin. _*J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'elle peut écrire sur moi, tiens. Elle doit bluffer, faire comme si elle écrivait pour me faire craquer.* _Se disait-elle. La cousine bouillonnait et milles sujets passaient dans sa tête malgré qu'elle n'ait pas une seule fois ouverte la bouche.

« Est-ce que tu te sens bien avec eux ? »

_*La question ! Elle sait pourquoi on nomme certaines personnes comme nos amis, au moins ? Elle n'a pas l'air de savoir… avec sa pauvre jupe cintrée noire, elle ne change jamais de style. Toujours ses jupes qui la moule et ses chemisiers à fleur.* _

« Tu ne veux pas me parler, c'est ça ?

_Non. » Fit Juliette bien déterminée à rester les bras croisés.

En parfaite petite fille capricieuse, elle resta un long moment dans le silence. Mrs. Fritzman l'observa pendant ce temps sans dire un mot. Situation assez gênante pour la cousine qui ne s'attendait pas à cela. Mais elle resta tout de même sans broncher.

« D'accord… Il y a une semaine, tu m'avais fait visiter ta chambre. J'avais remarqué un appareil photo. »

_*Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut faire avec mon appareil photo, celle-là ?* _Se demanda aussitôt Juliette. Elle fixa son regard sur Mrs. Fritzman qui hochait la tête comme pour lui dire : « Eh ouais, j'ai vu ça ! ». _*Qu'est-ce qu'un appareil photo peut bien lui apporter ?* _

« Tu aimes faire des photos ? »

_*Pas plus que ça mais pour garder des souvenirs quoi de mieux que la photo ?* _Juliette haussa les épaules, geste très explicite…

« Pas plus que n'importe quoi… Marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe.

_D'accord, acquiesça Mrs. Fritzman. Eh bien, j'aimerais que tu prennes en photo tout ce qui t'entoure. Je ne sais pas du genre… quelque chose de spécial, je veux que tu le prennes en photo. Et ensuite à Noël je veux voir ces photos, d'accord ? »

Juliette arqua un sourcil peu convaincue. _*Elle veut des photos ? Je vais lui prendre mon cul en photo pour qu'elle comprenne ma façon de penser.* _

« D'accord ? » Répéta-t-elle.

La jeune fille hocha la tête avec lenteur, sans comprendre pourquoi elle voulait absolument voir des photos prises par elle. Mrs. Fritzman dût se contenter de cette réponse et se leva. Elle rangea ses affaires et sortit dans la salle sans que Juliette ne prenne la peine de se lever pour aller l'accompagner. _*Tiens, bien fait !* _Pensa-t-elle en souriant.

Elle décroisa enfin les bras et se détendit sur son fauteuil avec un large sourire fier. Elle ne sourit pas bien longtemps quand son père cria du bas des escaliers :

« Juliette ! Viens dire au revoir à Mrs. Fritzman ! »

_*Non.* _Songea Juliette en croisant à nouveau les bras pour prendre son air contrarié. _*Je ne bougerai pas.* _Se promit-elle en commençant à nouveau son caprice.

Voyant que personne ne descendait, et n'entendant aucuns sons, Mr. Gadish monta les escaliers tandis que sa femme resta avec un sourire crispé près de Mrs. Fritzman qui attendait patiemment.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et le père de Juliette entra. Il trouva cette dernière, assise bien droite sur un fauteuil, les bras croisés, et l'air bien déterminé à ne pas bouger.

« Juliette… Soupira-t-il. C'est un manque de politesse, ça. Viens, au moins, lui dire au revoir.

_Non. »

Il soupira encore une fois et observa sa fille un moment avant de s'avancer jusqu'à elle et de la regarder de toute son intimidante hauteur. Sur le ton d'un père qui ne serait pas content si sa fille ne lui obéissait pas, il lui dit fermement :

« Tu descends, immédiatement ! »

Juliette ne bougea pas une seconde et sans se laisser intimidée, elle resta les bras croisés à fixer son père d'un mauvais regard. Grave erreur… Il n'insista pas et redescendit pour accompagner Mrs. Fritzman jusqu'à la sortie. Puis, des pas dans les escaliers retentirent. Des pas qui montraient toute la colère qu'éprouvaient les personnes, et les parents de Juliette entrèrent dans le bureau plus furieux qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi ? Hurlèrent-ils en cœur.

_Regarde-nous quand on te parle ! Et pas avec ce mauvais air, change tout de suite sinon… »

Voyant qu'elle était bien décidée à les défier jusqu'au bout en les regardant toujours avec ce même regard d'une enfant capricieuse, Juliette se reçu sur la joue une frappe atrocement douloureuse. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de voir lequel des deux avaient frappé mais cela lui fit tourner la tête et perdre toute sa confiance.

« On ne te demande pas grand-chose, simplement de dire au revoir à une dame qui vient nous rendre service !

_Elle ne vient pas ME rendre service ! Protesta Juliette. C'est vous qui croyez ça, moi je n'ai jamais voulu avoir une psy ! Je ne suis pas folle !

_Mais les psychologues ne travaillent pas avec des fous, Juliette, lui expliqua sa mère. Ils travaillent avec des personnes qui ont des problèmes dans leur tête.

_Des fous, en conclut Juliette.

_Mais tu arrêtes de toujours répondre à tout ! S'égosilla son père. Arrête, arrête, ARRÊTE ! Toujours à trouver une réponse à tout, toujours à se plaindre de ceci, de cela, toujours à réclamer des choses, toujours à faire les caprices d'une enfant pourrie gâtée… TOUJOURS ! »

Ils sortirent dans la pièce sans rien de plus. Sans doute ne supportaient-ils plus de voir leur fille ? Sans doute n'était-ce pas cela mais dans l'esprit d'une adolescente devenue une jeune adulte qui pouvait comprendre ce qui se passait ? La porte claqua bruyamment laissant derrière un silence dans le bureau où Juliette resta encore assise, les bras croisés, mécontente.


	91. Musique, alcool, sexe, drogue et cata

**Chapitre 89 : Musique, alcool, sexe, drogue… et catastrophes !**

Léa enfila de nouveau l'aiguille dans le tissu pour finir de recoudre une fleur synthétique. Celle-ci était tombée, arrachée, d'une robe d'Elise. A côté, une aiguille cousait elle-même une robe entière posée sur la table. A partir de patron et de modèle, Léa avait commencé de s'intéresser à l'art de la couture qui était très pratique en ce moment.

« Fais attention, Léa, lui recommanda sa mère qui cousait aussi à côté d'elle. Surveille toujours ce que fait l'aiguille, même ensorcelée elle peut commettre des erreurs. »

Sa fille acquiesça et lâcha son travail pour jeter un coup d'œil sur l'aiguille ensorcelée qui terminait de coudre la robe qu'elle comptait porter le soir même à l'anniversaire de Stephen Cornfoot. Drôle de période pour faire une fête mais la vérité était telle que tous les sorciers ayant la permission d'organiser une fête pour leur dix-sept en avaient faite. Quand on lisait les journaux sur la crise, l'invasion des Mangemorts, le Ministère qui tentait de résister aux attaques… on avait peine à croire que ses jeunes avaient fait la fête tout l'été.

« Élise ! J'ai terminé ! »

Sa sœur qui peignait une nature morte dans la cuisine sortit en courant avec sa blouse pleine de peinture.

« Fais attention où tu vas la tâcher, lui fis remarquer Léa.

_Merci, merci ! C'était exactement comme ça qu'elle était mise, merci ! »

Heureuse de retrouver une robe qu'elle avait cru ne plus jamais pouvoir remettre, Elise retira sa blouse qu'elle jeta sur la rambarde des escaliers avant de monter en courant à l'étage supérieur, dans sa chambre.

« Elle est bientôt terminée, tu ne crois pas ? » Demanda Léa en désignant la robe que l'aiguille ensorcelée cousait depuis la veille.

Sa mère releva la tête de son ouvrage pour observer attentivement ce que venait de faire sa fille. Recoudre des boutons ou des motifs n'était pas bien compliqué si on avait la technique et la manière du savoir-faire, mais coudre entière une robe à partir de tissu et d'imagination inspirée de modèles, voilà une toute autre affaire.

« Le col n'est pas très précis, tu pourras coudre un peu de dentelle pour le cacher et la manche droite est… »

Elle souleva la dite manche qui en effet était beaucoup plus petite que celle de gauche. Léa se mordit la lèvre. _*Non, pas encore !* _Se dit-elle. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à découdre ce que son aiguille venait de faire pour l'ensorcelée ensuite à faire le reste. D'un coup de baguette, elle stoppa son aiguille qui tomba sur la table et attrapa de ses petits doigts fins la robe dont elle prit soin de découvre l'ourlet d'une façon délicate. C'était un travail qui demandait beaucoup de précision et jamais sa mère n'aurait jugé une de ses filles capables d'autant de patience mais Léa en était la preuve.

La détermination pouvait parfois surpassée tous les autres défauts et prendre le dessus sur certaines personnes qui avaient pour but de toujours atteindre certains objectifs fixés.

« Tu crois que j'aurais terminé avant ce soir ? Demanda Léa en jetant un coup d'œil à la pendule qui annonçait onze heures.

_Je pense, oui. On n'a même pas déjeuné, d'ailleurs il faut que j'aille préparer le repas sinon vous allez encore vous plaindre de manger quelque chose de bâcler. Oh, tu peux sourire toi, hein ! »

Elle ébouriffa les cheveux de sa fille qui protesta contre ce geste en la repoussant. _*Non mais oh, je ne suis plus une petite fille.* _Sa mère sortit du salon pour rejoindre la cuisine. Un cri de stupeur retentit quand elle découvrit le chantier dans la pièce.

« Élise ! Viens me ranger tout ça, immédiatement ! »

* * *

><p>Louise cherchait dans sa penderie le collant qu'elle avait acheté une semaine plutôt. Il ne se trouvait nulle part dans sa chambre. Elle décida de retourner une nouvelle fois sa penderie et en ressortie tous les accessoires qu'elle pouvait contenir. Des accessoires par millier, des accessoires indénombrables. Certains n'avaient été porté qu'une seule fois voire jamais.<p>

Louise soupira de nostalgie. La vie qu'elle avait pu connaître était désormais bien loin. Un conte de fée, une vie parfaite ! Personne ne pouvait se vanter d'avoir un jour connu dans sa vie une voire des années entières où aucuns problèmes ne venaient troubler l'esprit. Louise pouvait s'en vanter, sa vie d'enfant avait été la plus parfaite qu'il puisse exister en ce monde.

Elle jeta un des accessoires sur le sol et replongea dans son placard en secouant la tête. Il fallait bien tourner la page… Cette vie là était partie pour toujours. Le monde tout en couleur qu'elle avait connu s'était soudainement assombri, il n'était plus fait que de noir et de blanc. Un monde morne, un monde où rien n'allait, un monde gris, un monde où la vie valait l'enfer. L'âme de Louise voulait crier, son âme d'enfant était morte, et la seule chose qui en était ressorti c'était bel et bien la colère. La colère qui lui donnait la sensation de vouloir hurler jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir le faire. Alors elle gémirait, puis elle se tairait enfin et se recroquevillerait sur elle-même pour attendre la fin.

Seulement, un tel comportement ne serait pas permis. Jamais il ne devrait être toléré, alors Louise restait debout et soutenait autour d'elle ceux qui en avaient besoin sans jamais recevoir une épaule pour s'appuyer. Et Louise marchait, elle avançait. La seule force qui lui permettait de ne pas craquer c'était la colère. Cette sourde et détestable force qui savait vous maintenir debout même si votre corps ne le pouvait plus car vous aviez la stupide idée qu'un jour cette colère pourrait s'assouvir. Car au fond de vous, la leçon n'était pas encore totalement comprise et vous luttez toujours en songeant au jour où la vengeance sera savourée. Mais cette vengeance… elle ne venait finalement jamais.

Rageusement, sans même s'en rendre compte, Louise jeta une ceinture sur le sol. Sa penderie était vide. Il n'y avait aucune trace de son collant noir. La jeune fille décida de s'arrêter un instant et de réfléchir aux endroits potentiels où elle aurait pu le laisser.

« Emma ! » Cria-t-elle alors.

La cousine sortit aussitôt de sa chambre et fonça dans celle de sa sœur. Cette dernière se pavanait devant son miroir avec… le collant noir de Louise ! Sa grande sœur resta un moment à l'entrée de la chambre et observa sa sœur tournoyer dans tous les sens devant son reflet.

« Hum, hum ! » Toussota-t-elle ensuite.

Emma sursauta comme s'il s'agissait du pire monstre qu'elle eut le malheur de croiser. _*Sympathique.* _Louise n'avait d'yeux que pour son collant qui était sur sa sœur et non sur elle ! Le cataclysme, plus jamais Emma ne reverrait la lumière du jour, sa fin était proche !

« Est-ce que ça me va bien ? Demanda sa sœur toute souriante pour ne rien arrangé à la situation. Tu penses que je devrais mettre quelles chaussures avec ? Je me disais des bottes mais après je me suis dit que des ballerines ce serait aussi bien et j'aurais moins mal aux pieds mais je…

_Tu-retires-ce-collant ! La coupa Louise sèchement. C'est le mien, je vais le mettre ce soir et je pars dans une vingtaine de minute alors oust ! Enlève ce collant, tout de suite !

_Mais maman a dit que je pouvais le mettre pour demain ! Je vais à l'anniversaire de Natalie et j'ai besoin de ce collant pour aller avec ma robe !

_Je m'en fiche ! C'est le mien et je le mets ce soir. Si tu le veux absolument, tu le mettras demain en espérant que porter la transpiration de ta sœur ne te gênera pas trop !

_C'est toujours toi qui as les meilleurs trucs… Bougonna Emma en retirant tout de même le collant. Tu vas toujours à des fêtes, tu as des nouveaux collants, tu as même eu droit à refaire ton uniforme alors que j'en avais besoin moi aussi !

_Le mien était beaucoup plus court et comme ça tu portes mon ancien. Merci pour MES collants ! Et je ne vais toujours à des fêtes… »

Elle claqua la porte pour parfaire son petit moment de gloire. Puis elle rejoignit sa chambre en secouant la tête et faisant voler ses cheveux avec des airs de pimbêche dépourvue d'intelligence dont la seule satisfaction de la journée était d'avoir contrarié sa petite sœur.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Louise était prête pour se rendre à la salle des fêtes. Elle sortit en courant pour prendre le Magicobus avec ses trois autres cousines tandis que son père lui criait encore d'être prudente et de ne pas parler aux inconnues. Avoir une fille, c'était difficile à éduquer quand on connaissait toute la folie et la noirceur du monde. Et en avoir quatre… c'était apprendre à vivre en tremblant de peur tous les jours de peur.

* * *

><p>« Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça lui là-bas ? » Chuchota Juliette à Léa.<p>

Les quatre cousines s'étaient serrées sur des sièges au fond du bus et attendaient leur arrêt. Jeunes et jolies, tout juste dix-sept ans pour certaines, elles faisaient une belle brochette dans leur robe de soirée. Léa ricana dans sa barbe tout en jetant un coup d'œil à un homme d'une quarantaine d'années qui les observait d'un air alléchant, en particulier Juliette.

Celle-ci se tortilla sur elle-même et resserra ses jambes pillées. Elle fit comme si quelque chose avait attiré son regard derrière la vitre. Léa étouffa un rire et un inquiétant bruit rauque provenant de sa gorge s'échappa.

« D'accord… Je suis la cible d'un potentiel psychopathe et il y a une fille assez bizarre qui fait des bruits méconnus avec sa gorge. » Commenta Juliette dans un souffle.

Marion retint un rire qu'elle transforma en un simple sourire silencieux malheureusement pas tout à fait discret. Louise hochait la tête à chacune des paroles que le contrôleur du bus lui adressait. Avec des dents écartées et jaunes sur le bout, il n'était vraiment pas agréable à regarder. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher Louise. Celle-ci, n'osant pas le repousser, lui adressait des sourires et des hochements de tête accompagné par des : « Ah oui, je vois ! », « Oh… ! », « En effet ! », « Tout à fait d'accord ! », « Hum, hum. », « Bah toujours ! ». Elle jeta un regard d'aide à sa cousine qui baissa la tête pour rire derrière ses cheveux qui par un merveilleux miracle étaient ondulés mais régulièrement !

« C'est bon, il a fini de me regarder l'autre là-bas, marmonna Juliette en serrant son sac à main contre elle.

_Va lui parler, voyons ! Plaisanta Léa. Sois pas timide, Ju !

_Chuuut ! Il nous regarde, tourne la tête ! »

D'autres passagers entrèrent dans le bus quand celui-là s'arrêta et le contrôleur dû lâcher Louise pour leur donner un ticket après que ceux-ci eurent payé. Louise souffla un grand coup en se retournant immédiatement vers ses trois cousines.

« J'ai cru qu'il ne me lâcherait jamais ! Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire que l'effeuillage des vignes doit se faire avec en période chaude ?

_Envoie-le balader, lui conseilla Juliette.

_Comment tu veux que je fasse ça ? Je ne vais pas lui dire d'aller plus loin, c'est trop clash.

_Si tu réagis toujours comme ça tu n'arriveras jamais à te débarrasser des importuns comme lui. Laisse-moi faire. »

Juliette lui adressa un clin d'œil. Marion commença à ouvrir la bouche pour sagement conseiller Louise de ne certainement pas laisser Juliette faire mais déjà le contrôleur était de retour. Louise se crispa sur son siège et lui adressa un sourire bien malgré elle. Marion pinça le bras de Juliette comme pour la dissuader de briser les espoirs d'un pauvre contrôleur qu'elles ne reverraient peut-être jamais.

« Et vous faites quoi dans la vie ? Demanda-t-il avec un immense sourire à Louise.

_Euh… on est toutes les quatre élèves au collège Poudlard, répondit-elle.

_C'est fou comme vous faites bien plus que votre âge !

_Ah oui… Marmonna Louise avec un sourire.

_Euh, toi là ! L'interpella Juliette. Est-ce que tu pourrais aller de l'autre côté ? Oui, là-bas à notre opposé s'il te plaît. D'accord ? Merci beaucoup ! »

Le sourire s'évanouit du contrôleur qui partit en traînant des pieds. Tandis que Juliette jubilait d'avoir « sauvé » sa cousine de l'affreux contrôleur aux dents jaunies. Marion allait faire un commentaire quand le bus freina soudainement et annonça leur arrêt. Les quatre jeunes filles descendirent dans un vacarme de talons martelés sur le sol du bus et adressèrent un bref signe au conducteur. L'étrange homme qui avait observé Juliette durant tout le trajet lui adressa un grand sourire suivi d'un clin d'œil qu'elle ignora.

Seules dans la rue sombre quand le bus disparut à grande vitesse, elles se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre et avancèrent jusqu'à se retrouver devant un bâtiment fait tout de ciment et pour le dire poliment pas à son avantage. La salle des fêtes dans laquelle elles passeraient la soirée entière.

« Hein, hein ! Lança Léa en toisant le bâtiment d'un mauvais regard.

_Pas un commentaire, n'est-ce pas Ju ? Recommanda Marion qui jetait un même regard à la salle des fêtes.

_Je ne comptais pas en faire, assura-t-elle avec un regard méprisant pour la porte d'entrée. Mais je n'en pense pas moins ! Qui ouvre la porte ? Personnellement, je ne toucherai pas à cette poignée même avec des gants protecteurs. »

Louise soupira d'agacement et ouvrit sans hésitation la porte comme aucune de ses cousines ne bougeaient. La rouille de la poignée lui resta collée l'obligeant à se frotter les mains. Immédiatement à l'intérieur, la musique à pleine puissante lui tapa dans la tête. « Boum, boum, boum ! » Faisait-elle. La pièce sombre laissait voir de nombreuses silhouettes comme une fosse qui se secouaient dans toute la salle des fêtes. Les spots de couleurs tournoyaient dans tous les sens, les flashs aveuglaient la moitié des personnes présentes, et la boule à facette renvoyait les faisceaux lumineux dans toutes les autres directions.

Une majorité des invités étaient encore sur le côté à discuter (ou hurler à travers la musique) mais l'autre majorité se défoulait parmi les milliers de danseurs qui se déchaînaient au son de la musique.

« Regardez qui voilà ! Les Clerwood-Gadish en toute beauté ! »

Lunette de soleil (d'aucune utilité), chemise à carreau défaite et jean froissé, Stephen Cornfoot s'approcha en se dandinant et embrassa chacune d'elles avant de les inviter à entrer.

« Vous posez vos affaires euh… bah… là… Fit-il en faisant un geste vague qui ne désignait rien en particulier. Et pour les cadeaux c'est là-bas ! »

Il désigna une pile de cadeaux qui fit tourner la tête des quatre jeunes filles. Alexian leur lança un simple signe avant de prendre Stephen par les épaules et de l'entraîner dans la fosse. Un groupe de filles hurla quand le maître de réception passa et l'on vit de l'extérieur la fosse se refermer sur lui.

Les quatre cousines posèrent leur manteau sur des chaises et observèrent ensuite le nombre d'invités. Il n'y avait pas que ceux de Poudlard, certains leur étaient totalement inconnus. Ils devaient bien être dans les deux cent, la salle était grande et spacieuse.

« Marion ! Oh, t'es trop belle, j'aime trop ta robe ! C'est une nouvelle ? Demanda Morag en arrivant dans une splendide robe couleur corail.

_Pas vraiment nouvelle, non. Et toi ! Je crois qu'en excluant le bal de Noël, je ne t'ai jamais vu en robe de soirée. Ça te va bien.

_Merci. Tu viens d'arriver, c'est ça ? Oh, mais viens un peu prendre un verre ! T'es toute crispée là. »

Elle lui prit le bras et les deux disparurent dans l'obscurité de la salle. Juliette laissa ses deux autres cousines s'éloigner tandis qu'elle parcourait l'ensemble de la fosse. Elle trouva finalement Inézia déjà dans les bras d'un beau brun et quand elle se retira de lui, la cousine ne manqua pas de reconnaître Claude Lockwood. _*Ah tiens, et dire que Marion me disait qu'elle lui manquait !* _Songea Juliette en jetant son plus méprisable regard sur le jeune homme. Malgré l'obscurité, il ne manqua pas de la reconnaître et s'écarta aussitôt de la blonde. Celle-ci se retourna et accourut vers Juliette.

« Juju ! Tu es venue, finalement ! Oh, c'est trop dommage que tu ne sois pas venu à l'anniversaire de Blaise, on s'est trop éclaté. Hein, Claude ? »

Ce dernier avait déjà filé et Juliette esquissa un sourire. _*C'est ça, cours idiot !* _Pensa-t-elle satisfaite d'être crainte. Elle ne manquerait évidemment pas de raconter ce qu'elle venait de voir à sa cousine. De toute façon, elle ne la laisserait pas retomber une troisième fois dans le piège.

« Oui mais tu sais là j'étais avec mes cousines alors ils se sont dit que bon voilà, pour une fois je pouvais aller à une soirée. Surtout que c'est quand même une année importante ! On fête tous nos dix-sept ans.

_C'est sûr mais t'aurais dû être à celle de Blaise ! D'ailleurs la Lisa en a profité que tu ne sois pas là. »

Le visage de Juliette se ferma soudainement. Un coup d'œil à Inézia lui fit comprendre qu'elle était déjà enivrée par quelques verres de trop. Peut-être pourrait-elle lui en dire d'avantage…

« Ah oui ? Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment. Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ?

_Rien, rien ! Enfin d'après ce que j'en sais, après, tout ce que j'ai vu c'est qu'elle l'avait bien chauffé pendant toute la soirée. Et moi j'ai fait enfin réussi avec le Claude. Il m'a dit que je l'avais manqué pendant toutes les vacances et aussi que… bah je m'en souviens plus… Enfin je lui ai montré mon beau déhanché et l'affaire était dans le chaudron ! Par Merlin, il était… Piouf !

_Merci, je ne te demande pas les détails ! Alors conseille-moi plutôt sur la meilleure boisson de la buvette.

_Je les ai toutes essayées ! Ricana-t-elle en s'accrochant à son épaule. Mais je me souviens plus de leur goût.

_Tiens, une bouteille avec l'étiquette écrite en langue étrangère. C'est de l'espagnol ?

_Portugais m'a dit Stephen ! Cria Inézia dans l'oreille de la cousine. Mais on ne sait pas ce qu'il y a écrit dessus, on ne comprend pas le portugais. Goûte et tu verras. » Fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Juliette haussa aussi les épaules et se servit un généreux verre qui fit rire Inézia. Celle-ci renversa la moitié de son verre sur le sol sans s'en rendre compte tout en riant.

« Juliette est dans la place ! Cria-t-elle en levant son verre.

_Ouep ! Fit la cousine après avoir bu une gorgée.

_J'ai croisé Pansy tout à l'heure, elle était avec Théodore. Mais j'ai préféré les laisser seuls dans la buanderie. »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil complice en riant. Juliette lui frappa amicalement l'épaule et l'entraîna ensuite au milieu de la fosse. Il ne leur fallut pas trop longtemps pour avoir déjà trois belles cibles.

Au-dessus d'elles Seamus était totalement hystérique et sautait partout sur l'estrade en criant. Lunettes rétro bien trop grandes pour lui et les bras battant dans le vide comme un robot, tout cela donnait une vision d'un jeune homme déjà partie pour la soirée avant tout le monde. Léa avait attrapé Romilda et toutes les deux dansaient sur le bord de l'estrade bien en vue de tout le monde. Seamus se jeta dans la fosse quand un jeune homme inconnu siffla les deux jeunes filles.

« Hey ! Lui cria-t-il. La petite là ! C'est ma copine !

_Bah je vais la baiser ta copine ! »

Romilda explosa de rire en donnant des coups de coude à la jeune fille qui fit un clin d'œil au jeune homme. _*En soirée, faut toujours se comporter en chaudasse. En plus, il est pas mal…* _Le jeune homme ne mit pas longtemps à monter sur l'estrade. Léa tourna sur elle-même en se déhanchant avec un regard malicieux tandis que Seamus titubait dans la fosse pour remonter. Léa descendit sur elle-même avant de remonter de manière maline et passa son index sur la chemise du jeune homme en riant. Bonne joueuse, elle se prêta à son jeu se rapprocha de lui en terminant son verre comme pour se donner du cran.

Seamus arriva en sautant et hurlant comme un diable. Il s'interposa entre les deux mais Léa eut plutôt l'impression qu'il dansait en réalité. Il passa simplement entre les deux, secouant la tête et criant les paroles du morceau qui passait. L'inconnu le repoussa plus loin et se baissa tout en faisant signe à Léa d'approcher. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure ce qui fit rire encore plus la jeune fille.

Il devait avoir dans les vingt ans et elle était seulement âgée de seize ans, encore pas majeure et pourtant elle entra dans son jeu et se rapprocha une nouvelle fois. La cousine secoua ses mains comme des éventails ce qui apparemment fit son effet sur lui puisqu'il referma ses mains autour de sa taille. En se passant une main dans les cheveux, elle se retourna de façon à être contre lui et se déhancha tout collé contre lui. _*Quoi ? La technique Lisa Verpey vous ne connaissez pas ?* _

« Hey, c'est quoi ton nom la miss ? Lui cria-t-il dans les oreilles alors qu'elle ramenait ses mains tout contre elle.

_Léa, lui répondit-elle sans s'arrêter.

_Ah ouais, moi c'est Yvan. »

_*C'est bien, je m'en fou.* _Se dit Léa. Cette simple pensée la fit rire et lui imagina sûrement qu'il devait lui plaire. Il n'était pas laid, loin de là ! Simplement pas son genre mais tant qu'il était beau, quelle importance ? Le style du parfait Playboy de ces dames qui ne plaisait pas à la cousine en situation habituelle mais elle eut le fol espoir qu'il lui plairait encore plus s'ils n'étaient pas dans le noir. Pour l'instant, elle avait simplement besoin de délirer et s'amuser.

« Oh la chaudasse en haut ! » Hurla Louise depuis la fosse.

Elle ria alors que Léa n'entendait rien de ce qu'elle venait de dire mais Louise avait envie de rire. Ça pouvait faire du bien de rire pour rire ! Colin à côté secouait la tête au rythme de la musique et du « Boum, boum, boum » incessant. Louise elle-même se déhanchait dans les bras d'Owen qui l'embrassait dans le cou en la complimentant à tout instant. Elle n'aimait toujours pas danser mais dans les bras d'Owen s'était mieux, évidemment ! Ça avait comme un sens de danser avec lui avec la satisfaction de lui plaire, de lui faire de l'effet… Elle se retourna et l'embrassa à pleine bouche pour lui prouver sa passion. Comme pour lui prouver qu'il était à elle et qu'elle était à lui.

Entre temps, elle lui arracha sa canette des mains et bu ce qu'il en restait. En jetant un coup d'œil à Colin elle se rendit compte qu'il n'avait cessé de regarder Léa depuis tout ce temps. Elle s'arracha des bras d'Owen et accourut vers Colin qui était nettement plus petit qu'elle.

« Si tu veux retourner avec elle, monte donc sur l'estrade et prends la place de l'autre abruti, lui cria-t-elle dans l'oreille.

_T'es tarée, toi ! J'étais en train de me dire qu'elle n'a pas changé depuis la deuxième année ! Si on s'était séparé c'était parce qu'elle était comme le vent, elle changeait tout le temps. Et elle me parlait toujours d'un gars, puis d'un autre… Et là, je vois que c'est toujours le cas.

_Oh, bah… elle est comme… t'as dit quoi déjà ? Ah ouais, le vent… Bah tu sais Léa j'ai toujours dit que, pour l'instant, elle n'était pas prête à se caser. Elle a besoin d'espace et de s'amuser. C'est tout ce qu'elle veut pour le moment, alors il ne faut pas essayer de comprendre avec elle. C'est comme… oiseau tropical qu'on essaierait de mettre en cage ! »

Elle explosa de rire à sa dernière remarque alors que Colin restait droit comme un piquet avec l'air de quelqu'un qui n'avait apparemment pas tout compris. Louise glissa sa main entre les siennes pour en retire une canette à laquelle elle sourit avidement.

« Je te pique ta canette au passage, lui fit-elle savoir.

_Ça fait la troisième ! » Protesta-t-il.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de porter à ses lèvres la boisson. Elle tituba un peu entre les autres qui la retinrent sans s'en rendre compte. Louise se reçut soudainement un liquide sur elle-même comme si on venait de lui verser un verre d'eau sur la tête sauf qu'il y avait une odeur... d'alcool.

Elle ricana encore une fois en observant sa robe qui ne ravirait sûrement pas sa mère quand elle rentrerait. Stephen riait aussi car se devait être lui qui avait dû lui renversé par mégarde le fond de sa canette.

« Ouais… J'suis désolé… S'tu veux il y a des toilettes mais la dernière fois que j'y suis allée avec euh… je ne sais même plus comment elle s'appelait… bah… en fait, ouais bah il y avait des gens… Enfin, ils baisaient dans une cabine et du coup… oh, ça me soul je ne sais plus ce que je disais.

_T'inquiète pas, Stephen ! Lui cria-t-elle en le prenant par les épaules. Je t'ai souhaité un bon anniversaire, au fait ?

_Je sais pas… Marmonna-t-il en lui prenant sa canette des mains. Toi t'es laquelle des Clerwood-Gadish déjà ?

_Moi ? Bah j'suis Louise… Tu ne le savais pas ?

_Je crois que si… euh, t'es Loulou c'est ça ? Owen il parle de toi souvent c'est pour ça, en fait… pis ouais, tu joues au Quidditch, toi ?

_Ouais, c'est ça… tu peux m'appeler Loulou s'tu veux parce que tout le monde m'appelle comme ça la plupart du temps.

_Ouais… bah je sais… et pis… oh pis à ça me soul je ne me souviens plus de ce que je voulais dire… Tu danses ?

_J'aime pas danser mais comme c'est ton anniversaire… bah je vais faire une exception.

_D'acc, c'est cool ça… Hey, Owen ! Je te pique ta copine un peu ! »

Owen hocha la tête en se frottant les yeux un peu désorienté et fit des signes à Louise avec une tête plus que pitoyable. Elle finit par comprendre qu'il lui faisait savoir qu'il allait s'asseoir un peu. Vu la tête qu'il tirait… il en avait besoin !

Marion observa Louise et Stephen depuis une chaise près de la buvette. A côté d'elle, Morag ne cessait de se plaindre sur sa vie amoureuse... Elle pleurait, criait qu'elle serait à jamais célibataire, et elle pleurait de nouveau. Ça n'en finissait pas. Marion, elle, enfilait verre sur verre sans jamais avoir l'idée de ralentir ou même de compter le nombre qu'elle avait déjà bu. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'une fosse dansait devant elle dans laquelle elle était il y avait quelques minutes mais qu'elle avait quitté au risque tomber.

En tout cas, elle avait attiré deux ou trois jeunes hommes agréables à regarder mais le besoin de s'asseoir quelques temps l'avait rattrapé. La cousine avait retrouvé Morag en pleure qui profitait de chaque passant pour lui dévoiler toute sa « misérable vie » au combien désespérée !

« Et il m'a plaqué ! Ça faisait déjà le troisième qui me plaquait pour aucune raison ! (reniflements suivis de sanglots) A croire que je suis nulle ! Je veux être en couple ! (Reniflements puis sanglots) J'en ai marre d'être célibataire ! Quelqu'un d'intéressé ? Eh oh ! QUELQU'UN D'INTERRESSE ? RECHERCHE HOMME POUR JEUNE FILLE DÉSESPÉRÉE !

_Morag si déjà tu dis que tu es désespérée, personne ne viendra, lui conseilla Marion qui s'étouffait à moitié.

_MAIS JE SUIS DÉSESPÉRÉE ! (Reniflements accompagnés par de nombreux sanglots) Je veux un homme, j'en veux un ! Adieu la vie de célibataire, je veux être en couple ! »

Marion lui tapota l'épaule amicalement tandis que Morag pleurait encore et encore tout en hurlant son désespoir. Un énorme reniflement vint horrifier les oreilles de la cousine. Morag se laissa aller la tête dans ses bras pour pleurer comme elle le faisait depuis les quelques verres qui avaient dépassé la limite du raisonnable.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

Claude Lockwood, dans toute sa splendeur de sex-appeal dont la simple vue du corps ne donnait l'envie que de se jeter sur lui en un instant. Chemise bouffante froissée avec des boutons mal raccordés, les cheveux noirs en bataille avec un regard également noir qui laissait en même temps voir toute l'intensité de ses pensées. Et un sourire… _*IL EST TROP BEAU !* _Hurlait intérieurement Marion.

Elle en oublia instantanément Morag pour ce beau, non merveilleux, fantastique, fabuleux jeune homme ! C'était comme dans un livre où le superbe (et dangereux !) beau garçon de l'histoire arrivait avec les pires idées envers l'héroïne qui à ce moment ne réfléchissait plus du tout. _*Et en fait, je n'ai même pas envie de réfléchir.* _

En abandonnant Morag, Marion éclata en sanglot et se jeta dans les bras de Claude qui l'accueillit à bras ouverts. Comment en aurait-il pu être autrement ? Elle pleura quelques secondes le temps de le sentir contre elle et de se remémorer son odeur au combien alléchante et tentatrice ! Puis elle lui prit le visage à deux mains et l'embrassa comme pour le premier jour où ils s'étaient embrassés. Ce qui remontait à… longtemps ! A vrai dire en quatrième année ! La situation ne pouvait pas être plus pathétique, voilà bientôt trois ans que Marion restait fixé sur le même qui l'avait déçu un nombre incalculable de fois.

Elle l'embrassa de toute sa passion avant de s'écarter et de lui donner une gifle qu'ils ne comprirent ni lui, ni elle. Puis sans un mot, Marion disparut le laissant perplexe au milieu de la foule et près d'une Morag en larme qui lui jeta son verre à la figure en criant :

« TOI ! T'es sûrement le pire de mes ex ! »

Depuis l'estrade, Léa explosa de rire et quitta… _*comment il s'appelle déjà ? Ouais, le beau gosse de vingt ans, on va dire !* _pour courir vers sa cousine et lui tendre la main.

« Tape-là ! »

Tout en reniflant, Marion lui tapa dans la main sans vraiment comprendre la situation. Léa lui hurla quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans les oreilles avant de s'écrouler de rire contre son épaule. Marion n'étant pas très stable dans une situation pareille, les deux cousines tombèrent sur le sol. Léa mit sans le vouloir son index dans l'œil de Marion qui se mit à pleurer de plus belle.

« J'ai mal ! » Cria-t-elle.

Léa ricana une fois de plus et tapa l'épaule de sa cousine qui une nouvelle fois se mit à crier : « J'ai mal ! » Provoquant l'hilarité de la rouge qui s'allongea sur le sol au milieu de la foule en riant. Elle traça comme un ange de neige sur le sol poussiéreux et inondé par les confettis. Elle ramassa même un chapeau pointu avec des lettres qui dansaient dessus en formant les mots : « Une bonne cuite pour mes dix-sept ans ! »

Marion séchait peu à peu ses larmes et attrapa le bras de Léa pour la relever. Une fois debout les deux se regardèrent et sans le savoir elles rirent ensemble. Très spéciales nos cousines…

Juliette retrouva, avec Inézia, Pansy et Théodore qui sortaient à peine de la buanderie, les joues rouges, en souriant de fierté. Inézia pinça le bras de la cousine en étouffant un rire. _*C'est dans ces moments-là que je me dis que Théodore est passé de moi, Juliette Gadish, à… ça, Pansy Parkinson. Dire que je croyais le petit Théodore tout mignon, tout gentil… En fait, je suis sûre qu'il a les mêmes « besoins » que le Claude.* _

Théodore l'attrapa justement par les épaules avec un grand sourire enjôleur qui voulait absolument tout dire. Sans avoir même commencé à parler, Juliette avait déjà tout compris. Derrière eux, Pansy s'écroulait par terre contre un mur et Inézia lui donna le fond de sa canette dans laquelle il y avait des cendres de cigarettes fumées par un jeune homme qu'elles avaient rencontré en allant se resservir.

« Dis ma Juliette… Souffla Théodore à son oreille. Tu sais que tu as toujours été le premier de mes fantasmes… Ouais, je crois qu'en fait… oh… ouh… t'es… euh… »

Il tituba en marmonnant des paroles que Juliette ne comprit pas vraiment à par : « Il y a la marrée haute, aujourd'hui ! » Le reste des paroles furent accompagné de « HIC ! » avant qu'il ne s'écroule par terre sûrement évanoui.

« Hey ! Lança Pansy avec une affreuse mèche devant les yeux. Faut le mettre sur le côté pour pas qu'il crève ! »

Juliette s'empressa de faire ce que Pansy lui disait. Cette dernière ressemblait plus à une alcoolique professionnelle qu'à une jeune fille élevée dans une bonne famille. Les cheveux complètement retournés, quelques mèches mouillées par la transpiration dont l'une d'elle lui barrait le visage, affalée sur le sol contre un mur et la canette d'Inézia dans les mains.

Au milieu de la foule qui dansait, Stephen descendit ses mains le long du corps de Louise qui lui mordit volontairement l'oreille. Il grogna à la fois de douleur et de ravissement ce qui la fit rire alors qu'il frottait son nez contre le sien avec un malin sourire. La cousine n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où était Owen et s'il allait bien, elle n'avait pas bougé des bras de Stephen.

Colin arriva pour les séparer et emmener son amie hors de cette masse de monde qui se collait entre eux. Stephen disparut derrière un nombre incalculable de personnes avant que Louise ne réussisse à se rendre compte qu'elle était désormais loin de lui. Elle commença à grogner puis à se tortiller le bras pour s'arracher à l'emprise de Colin qui semblait bien décidé à ne pas la lâcher.

« Méééééééééé ! Protesta-t-elle en plissant les yeux comme une taupe.

_Je suis chargé de prendre des photos de cette fête ! Stephen voulait un photographe pour « immortaliser sa grande soirée », comme il dit.

_HEIN ? Cria Louise en se penchant pour mieux écouter.

_JE DIS que je prends des photos pendant la soirée ! Et je ne pense pas qu'Owen sera ravi si, quand il sera redevenu dans un état normal, il te voit sur une photo avec Stephen !

_De QUOI ? Cria Louise en montant affreusement dans les aiguës.

_Laisse tomber… Soupira-t-il. De toute façon, je ne peux pas avoir de conversation avec toi dans cette situation. On ne peut avoir une conversation avec personne à ce stade de la soirée !

_De quoi… ? Fit-elle d'une voix plaintive comme elle ne comprenait rien.

_Oh, assieds-toi ! Là, et tu ne bouges plus ! »

Il sortit pour prendre l'air en espérant avoir un peu de silence comme la musique tambourinait dans son crâne mais aussitôt dehors une odeur infâme vint le bloquer sur le seuil. Un coup d'œil à Seamus lui fit savoir qu'il valait mieux s'éloigner. Alors la porte se referma en claquant provoquant l'hilarité de Léa qui tapotait sur le dos de Seamus. Celui-ci rendit une nouvelle fois tout ce qu'il avait ingurgité et la cousine dû s'écarter de quelques pas pour ne pas en recevoir une généreuse part.

« Me sens pas bien… Se plaignait-il entre deux rejets.

_Tu m'étonnes ! Ricana-t-elle. Tu veux un autre verre, Seamus ? »

Elle ferma les yeux tout en entendant les vomissements du jeune homme qui s'accroupit sur le sol à bout de force. Elle lui tendit un chiffon qu'elle était allée chercher quelques instant plus tôt dans la cuisine et où elle était tombée sur « un couple » qui était visiblement très proche...

« Je crois que tu ferais mieux de t'allonger quelque part sur le côté avec une cuvette pas trop loin, suggéra-t-elle.

_Je crois que je préfère rester là jusqu'à ce que ça passe… » Balbutia-t-il.

La jeune fille grogna comme elle aimerait tant retourner à l'intérieur pour s'amuser plutôt que de rester ici avec un malade. Une fille qui en était à sa troisième cigarette d'affilée arriva en soufflant au visage de la cousine une importante fumée concentrée en tabac. Léa toussota comme l'odeur ne lui était pas familière et cligna des yeux alors que le sol tanguait devant elle par la faute que quelques verres en trop.

« Ouais… Vous faites pitié ! Lui cracha la fille avec une voix enrouée. Pitié ! Vous… vous avez quinze piges et… vous vous saoulez déjà… ouais… bah… vous faites pitié ! »

Léa la dévisagea une seconde le temps d'évaluer ce que cette fille valait. Visiblement elle était plus âgée mais dans l'état où elle se trouvait… Léa jeta un regard à la cigarette qu'elle avait dans les mains d'un œil soupçonneux. Pour rendre une fille dans un pareil état, il ne devait pas y avoir que du tabac légal…

« C'est toi qui fait pitié ! Je fais ce que je veux, moi, c'est une fête je m'amuse ! J'ai seize ans d'abord ! Et lui, il en a dix-sept, ok ? Qu'est-ce que t'as à venir vers nous ? Va fumer une quatrième clope pour être encore plus défoncée après, pauvre fille !

_Ouais… toi, tu ne me parles pas comme ça… ! J'ai vingt-trois ans bientôt… pis je suis majeure… toi… t'es une gamine… ouais… tu fais pitié ! Et si j'avais une sœur comme toi… bah… je dirais la même chose… elle fait pitié ! »

La fille lui pointa un doigt accusateur en titubant avant de reprendre une bouffée de tabac. Léa arqua un sourcil devant ce doigt accusateur qui se tendait vers elle. _*Elle veut se battre, l'autre ?* _

Sans hésitation, la cousine se jeta sur la fille et la ceintura avant de la clouer au sol. La fille hurla en donnant de faibles coups minables bien trop ralentis alors que Léa lui tirait les cheveux en hurlant comme une folle. Elle lui écrasa sa cigarette avec le même doigt qu'elle avait pointé sur elle avec un sourire dément. Le cri de souffrance la fit stopper ce geste et relâcher la fille qui toussa violemment sur le sol comme pour recracher ses poumons enfumés.

« Ouais, c'est toi qui fait pitié ! » Cria Léa.

Seamus arriva pour lui prendre la main avant de rejeter encore un reste de son estomac sur l'une des bottes de la fille. Cette dernière souffrait trop pour s'en plaindre. La cousine prit le bras de Seamus et l'entraîna à l'intérieur en vociférant. Elle le posa sur une chaise et lui conseilla de rester assis en mangeant quelque chose pour peut-être meubler cet estomac.

A côté, Marion prit discrètement un énième gâteau apéritif avant de retourner vers la buvette. On ouvrait justement le Champagne ! La cousine attrapa une coupe et tendit son verre à la Susanne Bones qui servait la boisson. Contente d'avoir un nouveau verre, Marion sourit à cette coupe généreuse avant d'en boire une légère gorgée. Morag arriva en sautant de joie et hurlant de rire. Désormais, son humeur avait changé du tout au tout. Après les pleurs, c'étaient les éclats de rire. Elle attrapa une coupe et poussa tout le monde en riant, hurlant qu'elle s'appelait « MORAG MACDOUGAL ! LIBRE ET A LA RECHERCHE D'UN HOMME, UN VRAI ! »

« Oh, ya du monde là ! Lança un jeune homme vêtu d'un sweat et d'un jean délavé.

_Bah… on sert le Champagne ! Cria Marion comme une évidence. Quand il y a du Champagne… bah… il y a du monde… !

_C'est ça… ouais, comme dit le proverbe, hein !

_Euh… ce n'est pas un proverbe… j'crois… Marmonna-t-elle en s'adressant à sa coupe.

_Bah j'crois moi… en fait j'sais mais j'crois… t'en sais quoi, toi ?

_Ouais… j'sais pas… »

Elle bu encore une autre coupe et se resservit elle-même puisque Susanne était partie sûrement s'amuser quelque part. Après tout, ici on pouvait croiser une personne à deux heures que l'on n'avait toujours pas croisé à minuit ! La salle était tellement grande et si bien remplie… on avait chaud et les filles avaient toutes attachées leurs cheveux à cette heure-ci. Morag riait à côté d'elle en sautillant sur place et criant toujours qu'elle s'appelait « MORAG MACDOUGAL ! LIBRE ET A LA RECHERCHE D'UN HOMME, UN VRAI ! ». Soudain, Marion se rendit compte que le jeune homme n'était toujours pas parti. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil alors qu'il faisait un pas sur le côté pour se rapprocher d'elle. La cousine le dévisagea de tout son mauvais regard. _*Il est laid comme un pou, lui !* _

« Ouais… t'sais… bah, t'appelles comment toi ?

_Marion… Marmonna-t-elle platement sans la moindre joie d'avoir attiré un homme aussi laid.

_Ah ouais… c'est comme Marie mais avec « on » après… c'est original… c'est français comme prénom, j'crois…

_Hum, hum… » Acquiesça-t-elle en buvant une gorgée pour meubler son ennui.

Morag explosa de rire comme elle venait de comprendre le jeu qu'il se passait. Elle tenta, par une idée des plus idiotes, de se cacher derrière sa coupe de Champagne mais les éclats de rire s'entendaient malheureusement toujours. Marion dû alors déployer tout son talent de jeune fille respectueuse qui avait appris à ne pas se moquer ouvertement d'une personne pour dissimuler le rire dans sa gorge.

« Pis moi bah… j'm'appelle Vincent… tu le savais ? »

Marion secoua la tête et remonta même sa coupe devant ses lèvres pour cacher au mieux son sourire moqueur. Morag, elle, ne se privait pas pour pouffer de rire. Elle aurait tout aussi bien fait de crier qu'il était laid comme un pou, cela aurait donné exactement la même chose.

« Et euh… t'fais quoi… dans la vie, toi, Mariiiiion ? Fit-il en faisant grincer les oreilles de la cousine et encourageant les éclats de rire de Morag.

_Bah moi… je suis collégienne à Poudlard en dernière année… c'tout, voilà.

_Ah ouais… t'es jeune… t'as dix-sept ans ? (Elle acquiesça) Ouais… t'es jeune… bah t'sais t'fais plus que ton âge.

_On me l'a déjà dit, fit-elle en retenant un soupire d'ennui.

_Non mais vraiment ! T'fais beaucoup plus que ton âge… j'sais pas moi j'dirais qu't'as dix-neuf, vingt ans…

_Ouais… Oh, bah… n'exagérons rien quand même ! Dit-elle en faisant rire Morag.

_Non mais j'te jure ! Moi j'dis que t'as dix-neuf ans !

_Ouais… d'accord, bah… écoute… euh… oh, je ne sais plus ce que je dis !

_C'est chiant ça quand t'veux dire quelqu'chose… pis bah… c'est le trou ! »

Marion se força cette fois-ci à ne pas rendre son ricanement audible puisqu'elle ne put le retenir. Morag, en revanche, explosa de rire en se tordant sur elle-même et renversant une partie de sa coupe.

« J'aime pas le Champagne… Dit-il ensuite alors qu'il avait une coupe dans les mains. C'est vraiment trop dégelasse…

_Ah… moi j'aime…

_Non moi je mélange le Champagne à la bière, j'aime bien… ça atténue le goût et c'est bon, en plus. T'veux goûter ?

_Euh… non, ça va merci ! »

Il fit tremper des gâteaux apéritifs dans son verre qui était une véritable potion ! Champagne, bière, ET le supplément, attention à ne surtout pas oublier pour parfaire le tout… les gâteaux apéritifs ! Morag hurla de rire en tombant à la renverse sur le sol.

« MARION ! »

Ce cri… le cri aiguë et puissant d'une fille Clerwood-Gadish… Ce cri pouvait même s'entendre par-dessus la musique dans une salle des fêtes remplie de monde. Juliette arriva en secouant la tête, les bras, son verre qu'elle vidait sur ceux qui la gênaient. Ces derniers sursautaient et s'écartaient ce qui lui permettait de passer en dansant. Elle pliait même les genoux ce qui donnait quelque chose du genre… une fille complètement saoul qui essayait encore de tenir debout et de danser par la même occasion.

La cousine attrapa Marion par les épaules sans tenir compte de Morag qui riait en tournant sur le sol. Juliette l'entraîna jusqu'à la table des gâteaux apéritifs où quatre filles dansaient déjà dessus à savoir : Inézia, Millicent, et Hannah Abbott. L'autre était une parfaite inconnue et Juliette poussa un peu pour monter. Elle joua des coudes pour obliger Hannah Abbott à descendre et attrapa la main de Marion pour la hisser.

Danser sur une table… qui n'avait jamais fait cela lors d'une soirée arrosée ? La totalité des invités vinrent entourer cette table diablement bien garnie et siffler, hurler, en demander encore plus devant ces cinq belles jeunes filles qui se déhanchaient en vue de tout le monde. Certains jeunes hommes tendaient même les mains pour avoir le plaisir de toucher l'une de leur jambe ou une partie de leur jeune derrière remué à souhait.

Depuis la foule Louise applaudissait blottit dans les bras de Stephen qu'elle avait finalement retrouvé quand Colin l'avait abandonné. Ce dernier devait être sûrement bien trop occupé à photographier « l'attraction » de la soirée pour s'occuper d'elle qui s'amusait à prendre les mains du jeune homme pour les balader le long de son corps. Lui ne semblait pas trouver cela désagréable, loin de là ! Une main sur la hanche, une main sur la jambe, un baiser dans le cou… et la chaleur montait illico ! D'autres filles dansaient autour de lui mais celle qui était dans ses bras c'était bien Louise. _*Eh ouais !* _

Léa, elle, avait appâté d'autres amis d'Yvan. _*Ça y est, j'ai retrouvé son prénom !* _Et s'amusait à danser au milieu du petit, mini, riquiqui, cercle d'espace qu'ils lui avaient fait. Les filles qui dansaient sur la table étaient alléchantes mais beaucoup trop loin alors qu'ils en avaient une déchaînée juste près d'eux ! Et celle qui dansait devant eux était certes petite et fluette mais elle savait jouer de son déhanché et de ses autres nombreux charmes pour faire monter la température.

Juliette s'amusait beaucoup trop sous le feu des projecteurs alors elle continuait sans jamais se lasser d'être acclamé par une foule de beaux garçons qui l'attendraient à coup sûr dès qu'elle descendrait. Marion titubait près d'elle comme elle avait sûrement besoin d'avoir les deux pieds sur un sol stable. Le monde tournait un peu autour d'elle. Quand sa cousine descendit, Juliette la perdu de vue dans la foule et l'inquiétude cessa rapidement quand un nouveau rythme fut entamé.

Marion se perdit dans une foule alors que tout lui semblait flou et complètement sorti de l'extraordinaire. Elle avait presque l'estomac retourné, l'envie irrésistible de s'allonger, l'appel du sommeil était trop fort. Autour d'elle, on hurlait ce qui la déstabilisait encore plus et encore une fois le monde devenait plus flou et tanguait dangereusement. On la poussait, on la tournait dans toutes les directions, elle tomba finalement sur quelqu'un dont la voix lui dit quelque chose. Le temps interminable de rassembler ses souvenirs devant ce visage familier si laid, elle se remémora avec d'énormes difficultés le jeune homme qui l'avait abordé près de la buvette où l'on avait servi le Champagne. _*Il… euh… s'appelle… com… commennnnt ?* _Elle l'embrassa en se jetant sur lui comme une carnivore, une véritable mante religieuse qui allait l'avaler tout cru. Il ne bougea pas une seconde et la serra même contre lui en répondait à son baiser bien qu'elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle l'embrassait.

Louise, toujours dans les bras de Stephen qui désormais l'embrassait encore et encore avec beaucoup plus d'intensité dans le cou, tentait désespérément de se dégager. C'était trop violent, trop précipité et il y avait quelque chose qui la dérangeait. Dans l'état actuel où elle se trouvait, elle ne parvenait pas encore à se rendre compte de quoi il s'agissait mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il continue. Elle le repoussa avec plus de force et finit par le frapper comme on aurait pu frapper un poursuiveur de l'équipe adverse. Il tomba au milieu de la foule en grognant de douleur et l'entraînant dans sa chute puis… silence, noir, obscurité. Le Néant.

Léa qui riait quelques instants plus tôt ne riait plus du tout. Alors qu'elle s'amusait à danser et à se déhancher, on la tenait fermement comme une propriété privée et l'homme qui la tenait ne semblait pas vouloir la relâcher. On hurlait autour d'elle, la désorientant totalement. Elle ne voyait même plus rien, simplement des silhouettes sombres qui se pressaient contre elle et qui la tenait d'une façon qu'elle n'aimait pas. Son seul réflexe fut de frapper dans tout ce qui l'entourait, de griffer ce qu'elle sentait, de rouer de coups ceux qui étaient un peu trop tactiles. L'impression était assez étrange, comme si elle était réveillée et en même temps endormie. On la relâcha comme elle devenait folle et on la bouscula de toute part. A présent le monde était noir et bientôt toutes ses forces l'abandonnèrent.

Juliette arracha Marion au bras d'un jeune homme qui l'avait plaqué contre une rambarde d'escaliers et le poussa plus loin sur le côté. Elle ne s'aperçut pas une seule seconde qu'il tomba complètement déséquilibré. La jeune fille prit une bouteille dont le nom était en hollandais ou quelque chose dans le genre, en tout cas elle ne connaissait pas la langue. Mais elle décida de goûter et porta la bouteille à sa bouche pour en boire une généreuse gorgée. Elle la donna ensuite à sa cousine qui titubait maladivement sous son épaule à laquelle Juliette s'accrochait en sautillant et hurlant qu'elle avait « LE RYTHME DANS LA PEAU ! JE DANSERAI TOUTE LA NUIT ! »

« ALLER MARION ! Remue-toi, ce n'est pas fini ! La soirée ne fait que commencer ! OUUUUUUHHH ! Je ne suis pas fatiguée, OUAIS ! Je pète le feu ! Ohé toi là ! Ohé ! Le petit là ! Ouais, toi avec ton appareil ! Prends nous en photo ! »

Colin s'approcha aussitôt avec la sourde peur de déplaire à la terrible cousine qui ne lui avait jamais inspiré bonne impression. L'essentiel était de ne surtout pas la contrarié dans cet état là. Il brandit son appareil sur les deux cousines, l'une sautant et criant qu'elle allait rester jusqu'au bout de la nuit, l'autre essayant de suivre le mouvement d'un pas maladroit.

« Est-ce que t'es fatiguée, Marion ! Cria Juliette alors que Colin mitraillait.

_NOOOON ! Je vais danser toute la nuit, moi ! Croassa-t-elle en sautillant tant bien que mal.

_ON PÈTE LE FEU !

_OUAIS ! Et moi je dis que… ON PÈTE LE FEU !

_C'était ce que j'allais dire, moi aussi ! Cria Juliette. Prend des photos, prend des photos ! Hey, Marion, le petit là, il nous prend en photo !

_Bah faut sourire alors ! SOURIIIIRE ! Cria-t-elle.

_Ouais ! Ouais ! Ouais ! Ouais ! ALLEEEEER ! Faisait Juliette en sautant plus haut, toujours plus haut.

_Ooooooléééé ! » Termina Marion en sautant encore plus.

Puis elle finit par tomber véritablement en entraînant sa cousine avec elle et les deux rirent à leur stupidité dans leur état si stupide avant de se relever pour continuer à faire la fête « JUSQU'AU BOUT DE LA NUIT ! ALLEEEEER ! »

* * *

><p>Le lendemain ne fut pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler un jour apaisant, surtout pour les familles. Colin était rentré avec Louise le matin même et devait repartir durant la journée suivante, le temps de se reposer. Alexian et J-B avaient aussi eu la bonne idée de venir noyer leurs pauvres esprits chez Louise. Quant à Juliette, Marion, et Léa elles avaient elles aussi décidé d'envahir le quatrième manoir. La chambre de Louise était donc pleine de monde avec des matelas au sol.<p>

« ENAHEUHRRROOEAAH ! Geignait Juliette entassée avec ses cousines sur le lit de Louise. Je suis morte... j'ai pas dormi de la nuit... Je veux mourir !

_J'ai mal à la tête ! Se plaignit Léa.

_J'ai mal au ventre ! Fit à son tour Louise.

_J'ai embrassé un gars laid comme un pou ! Hurla Marion avec tant d'horreur dans la voix que cette dernière réplique fit rire les sept personnes présentes qui traînaient ci et là comme des mollusques.

_Et j'ai la photo ! Ricana Colin affalé sur un matelas.

_Ouais d'ailleurs, toi ! Tu vas brûler toutes les photos où je suis dessus ! Ordonna Marion.

_Et les miennes par la même occasion ! S'écria Juliette.

_C'est vous qui m'avez demandé de les prendre, se justifia-t-il.

_MÊME ! » Crièrent-ils tous en cœur.

Le silence se fit comme il se faisait avant que cette brève intervention ne le perturbe. Louise et Léa avaient dormi tout le reste de la soirée dès lors qu'elles furent évanouies. Marion n'avait pas tardé à sombré vers le matin. Quant à Juliette, elle n'avait rien dormi. Les mémoires étaient assez floues, d'ailleurs si Colin n'avait pas eu la preuve vivante que Marion avait embrassé ce garçon aussi laid qu'un pou, la jeune fille aurait continué à vivre sans ce remord. Un trou noir faisait place dans sa mémoire à partir du moment où elle montait sur la table pour danser avec Juliette. Elle se revoyait danser puis... l'obscurité totale ! Louise s'en souvenait, elle ! Et la culpabilité la rongeait, heureusement Colin lui avait montré toutes les photos prises, aucunes ne la montraient dans les bras de Stephen. Léa, elle, avait un souvenir assez vague de sa soirée. Des images par-ci, des images par-là comme des flashs qui lui revenaient en mémoire mais rien de bien précis.

Juliette, elle, s'en souvenait assez bien. Certes, il y avait certains moments assez flous et incertains mais l'essentiel y était. Les photos, en revanche, la montraient dans une situation plutôt humiliante. Il y en avait en effet un petit paquet qui pourrait constituer un beau dossier sur la cousine ! Notamment celles où Marion et elle sautillaient en hurlant qu'elles danseraient toute la soirée et en titubant dans le cadre avec des yeux explosés.

« Pis hey ! Croassa Léa avec la voix cassée. HUM, HUM, HUUUUM ! Toussa-t-elle violemment. T'as quand même embrassé le Claude !

_Oh que oui ! Intervint Alexian. C'était très bizarre. T'étais genre détendue, quand il est arrivé tu t'es mise à pleurer puis tu l'as embrassé et pour finir tu l'as giflé.

_Et t'es partie sans qu'on n'est rien compris, conclut J-B. Léa avait des touches, elle ! Dis donc, il y en avait un qui lui collait aux basques, hein !

_Oh... Marmonna-t-elle comme elle ne souhaita pas être le sujet de la conversation. Oublions ce détail mineur. Passons à Louise qui s'est comportée comme... aller, disons-le : une pute !

_Ta gueule ! Toi t'as fait ta chaudasse pendant toute la soirée. On n'était pas dans notre état normal. J'ai vraiment fait que de la merde pendant cette soirée, je ne me souviens même plus des cadeaux, je ne me souviens à partir d'un certain moment et... en fait, je me souviens jusqu'à ce que je tombe par terre et j'ai dû m'évanouir. Qui me passe le paquet de mouchoirs, s'il vous plaît ?

_Tu te lèves ! » Crièrent-ils en cœur.


	92. Suivons ensemble la voie du chemin de fe

**Chapitre 90 : Suivons ensemble la voie du chemin de fer**

Léa traînait sa monstrueuse valise derrière elle à la gare de Gringotts. Pauline tentait malgré sa lourde valise de courir rejoindre ses amis sur le quai. La petite blonde laissa sa valise tomber sur le sol pour tous les saluer avec un immense sourire. A peine Léa tournait la tête qu'elle vit Elise embrassé un jeune garçon, sa valise tombée elle aussi au sol. La cousine se fixa net, trop surprise par cette image. _*Holà ! Holà ! Elle fait quoi là ? Wah… ça fait vraiment bizarre quand c'est votre sœur.* _

Une chevelure rousse flamboyante attira son attention comme elle secouait le bras pour l'interpeller. Malgré ces grands gestes, Léa la surprit à observer les alentours comme redoutant quelque chose.

« Hey Ginny ! Tu vas bien ? T'as passé de bonnes vacances ? Lui demanda Léa en la prenant dans ses bras.

_Mouiii… Euh, tu viens on monte ? »

Elle regardait un peu partout et Léa comprit qu'elle craignait quelque chose alors elle n'omit pas d'objection. Les deux Gryffondor remirent leurs valises au contrôleur du Poudlard Express et montèrent ensuite dans le wagon de leur maison. Avant de définitivement monter, Léa fit un signe de la main à sa sœur Pauline qui lui répondit par un grand sourire.

Ginny et Léa cherchèrent dans le train un compartiment vide et en trouvèrent finalement un avec Neville. Celui-ci regardait par la fenêtre et de nouveau Léa eut l'étrange impression qu'il guettait quelque chose. Les deux jeunes filles s'installèrent et après avoir parlé de leurs vacances, quand le train démarra le silence s'installa. Léa se tortilla les mains et finalement demanda à Ginny :

« Tu as des nouvelles de Harry ?

_Euh... non. »

Cette question eut comme effet de les faire sursauter tous les deux. Léa sentit un malaise s'installer entre eux. Elle devina immédiatement qu'il se passait quelque chose concernant l'Elu. Se tortillant à nouveau, elle demanda :

« Il est où, au fait ? Je ne l'ai toujours pas vu.

_Euh… bah… en fait… euh… Balbutia Ginny crispée sur elle-même. Bah en fait… je ne sais pas. » Fit-elle ensuite d'une traite.

Léa hocha la tête en réfléchissant à cette réponse un peu vague. Peut-être devrait-elle approfondir ses recherches. Surtout que Neville gardait toujours ses yeux rivés sur l'extérieur du train comme si un loup allait attaquer sauvagement le Poudlard Express.

« Et… Ron ? Il est où ? Je ne crois pas l'avoir vu lui non plus.

_Euh… je ne sais pas, avoua Ginny tremblotante.

_Donc j'imagine que tu ne sais pas non plus où est Hermione ? »

Ginny éclata en sanglot ce qui fit sursauter les deux Gryffondor. Neville et Léa échangèrent un regard. La rouquine pleurait toujours aussi fort faisant tourner la tête de la cousine. _*Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Quoi ? J'ai encore fait une gaffe ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, Merlin !?* _Sans trop savoir quoi faire puisqu'elle ignorait encore la raison de ses pleurs, la cousine lui tapota le dos espérant la calmer. _*Je devrais peut-être changer de sujet. Un sujet joyeux.* _

« Et le mariage de ton frère, c'était bien ? »

Les éclats de sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité. Léa se promit alors de ne plus rien dire jusqu'au moment où elle en saurait plus. _*On ne sait jamais ! Si ça se trouve quand je vais parler de Fred ou George pour lui dire qu'ils sont extra, elle va peut-être encore pleurer. Ne disons rien !* _

Neville s'approcha et tapota le genou de Ginny comme il ne savait pas quoi faire de plus lui non plus. Ils se regardèrent mal à l'aise, attendant que Ginny se calme pour connaître la raison de tout ceci.

« Ils sont partis… Balbutia-t-elle entre deux pleurs. Je ne sais pas où mais ils sont partis… Avec Ron… Et… et le professeur Maugrey… il… il… quand ils sont allés chercher Harry chez lui… George a une oreille en moins… Et au mariage… ils sont partis… »

_*Ah, j'ai bien fait de ne pas parler ni de Fred ni de George.* _Se félicita Léa qui n'avait compris que cela pratiquement. Tout ce que Ginny tentait d'expliquer se noyaient dans ses sanglots. Il fallut attendre quelques longues minutes avant qu'elle ne puisse leur expliquer :

« L'Ordre du Phénix était parti chercher Harry pour l'aider à sortir de chez lui. Mais il y a eu une embuscade. Les Mangemorts savaient, on ne sait toujours pas comment, mais ils savaient qu'ils allaient chercher Harry. J'étais restée avec ma mère à la maison et on attendait toutes les deux. Ma mère ne voulait pas que j'y aille et elle avait d'ailleurs eu du mal à laisser mes frères partir. Mais ils ont la majorité alors… Alastor Maugrey, tu te souviens de notre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? Oui, et ben… il est mort dans l'embuscade à cause de… oh, ce n'est pas important. Et George a eu une oreille en moins, mais il va bien ! Leur assura-t-elle ensuite. Et pendant le mariage, le jour où le Ministre de la Magie est mort, il y a eu une attaque des Mangemorts et… Harry, Ron, et Hermione sont partis je ne sais pas où. Et personne ne le sait d'ailleurs. »

Il y eut un silence lourd et pesant durant lequel ils mesuraient toute la gravité de ce qui les entourait. Le Ministre de la Magie était mort durant les vacances. Comment ? On avait tu l'histoire, bien évidemment. Désormais, un nouveau ministre avait pris sa place : Pius Thicknesse.

« C'est génial ! » Lança Neville qui arborait un grand sourire.

Léa et Ginny arquèrent un sourcil désapprobateur. La rouquine venait d'énumérer de nombreuses catastrophes et tragédies qui s'étaient passées durant les vacances et Neville trouvait cela… génial ?

« C'est génial que personne ne sait où se trouve Harry, développa-t-il. Ça veut dire qu'il prépare un coup ! Un coup contre Vous-Savez-Qui ! Il va revenir et jour avec un super plan, vous allez voir. Et ce jour-là, tout le monde saura qu'il est vraiment l'Elu !

_Qu'est-ce que tu dis Neville… ? Soupira Ginny. Ils sont sûrement en train de cavaler je ne sais où avec une armée de Mangemorts à leurs trousses, peut-être qu'ils sont même morts et… et toi, tu trouves ça génial ?

_Mais je ne comprends pas, intervint Léa. Pourquoi on n'en a pas parlé dans la Gazette ? »

Ginny lui frappa le crâne de sa paume aussitôt tandis que Neville lançait des : « Oh, là, là ! » comme si Léa venait de poser la question la plus idiote qu'il soit.

« Allô ! Fit Ginny en secouant les mains devant la cousine. Pius Thicknesse ? Thicknesse ministre de la magie ? Avec devine qui pour présider les commissions Anti Nés moldus ? Dolorès Jane Ombrage !

_Ombrage ? Elle est toujours vivante celle-là ? Je pensais qu'elle avait eu l'intelligence de se retirer de la politique depuis son passage dans l'enseignement à Poudlard.

_Eh ben non ! Elle fait maintenant une campagne pour « interroger » les Nés Moldus, ça va se finir en extermination moi je te le dis !

_Exterminer ? Mais on ne peut pas « exterminer » toute une population ! C'est trop barbare.

_Quand on dit dans la Gazette que tous les Nés Moldus sont interrogés au Ministère pour des enquêtes, ce n'est pas vraiment précisé tout ce qu'on leur fait subir, railla Neville.

_Vous plaisantez là ? »

Ils la regardèrent tous pour contredire cette idée. Léa frissonna d'horreur avec à présent des images de torture à l'esprit. Que pouvait-on bien utiliser contre ces gens-là ? Les pires et abominables pensées vinrent embaumer son esprit.

Soudainement, le train s'arrêta. Sans prévenir, il freina et se stoppa net dans son voyage. Neville se précipita à la fenêtre pour observer ce qu'il se passait aux alentours. Ils étaient en plein milieu des campagnes de l'Écosse, rien de mal ne semblait venir et pourtant la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur deux hommes en noir. Les trois Gryffondor se crispèrent sur leur siège. Léa resta assise, sans bouger, sans même oser respirer. Elle n'avait jamais vu des Mangemorts de si près. Ils fouillèrent le compartiment du regard, en passant leur main au-dessus des portes bagages. Neville se leva soudainement faisant craindre les deux jeunes filles d'une attaque.

« Hey ! Aucune chance de le trouver ici. Il n'est pas là ! Vous pouvez partir les losers. »

Léa trembla de tous ses membres. Elle aurait voulu disparaître comme elle savait de quoi était capable ces hommes en noir. Elle l'avait vécu ! Elle connaissait leurs pouvoirs et ce qu'ils en faisaient. Ils eurent simplement un sourire sarcastique et sortirent du compartiment pour aller vérifier les autres. On entendit des cris de stupeurs et de surprise dans tout le wagon des Gryffondor avant qu'ils n'entrent dans celui des Serdaigle.

Tous les élèves sortirent de leur compartiment en criant, demandant à tout le monde ce qu'il se passait, s'ils savaient quelque chose ou non. Que faisaient-ils ici ? Et comment se faisait-il qu'ils viennent jusqu'ici ? Depuis le wagon des Serdaigle on entendit des hurlements alors tous se précipitèrent sur la porte pour l'ouvrir.

Il y eut une casse et enfin Léa réussit à entrer dans le wagon entièrement retourné des Serdaigle. Les rouges se stoppèrent à l'entrée, observant les bleus qui hurlaient couchés au sol, les mains sur la tête.

« Ils sont partis ! Cria Léa pour les rassurer en allant aider certains pour les relever. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_Ils ont emmené Luna Lovegood avec eux ! Cria J-B en se relevant.

_Quoi ? Fit Léa épouvantée. Mais… pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

_Rien, rien, absolument rien ! Elle était là à chantonner et ils sont arrivés, ils l'ont prise et ils ont transplané par la l'une des fenêtres d'un de nos compartiments.

_C'est à cause de son père, devina Ginny en se laissant tomber sur le sol et s'adossant au mur. Je lui ai dit que c'était dangereux ce qu'il faisait. Il écrivait toute la vérité dans son journal, _Le Chicaneur _! Vous vous souvenez ? On le lisait quand Ombrage était à Poudlard. »

_*Merlin, mais c'est quoi cette vie de fou !* _Jura Léa. Où en étaient-ils tous réduit ? A regarder le monde se détruire, à fermer les yeux sur toutes les horreurs qu'ils voyaient, à rester crisper par la terreur devant les oppresseurs, et à se taire sur l'extermination des Nés Moldus. Tout ceci parce qu'ils étaient encore des enfants et qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour aller contre.

* * *

><p>Le train redémarra quand Juliette et Blaise revinrent dans les couloirs de leur wagon. Que s'était-il passé ? Ils étaient tous les deux quand le train s'était arrêté. Puis il se remettait en route. Juliette resserra son étreinte sur le jeune homme qui l'attira encore contre lui. Le wagon était silencieux et la moquette grise semblait étouffer leurs pas. A l'intérieur des compartiments, on voyait les élèves qui regardaient par la fenêtre, d'autres parlaient entre eux. Dans leur compartiment qu'ils avaient quitté quelques instants plus tôt, un silence régnait.<p>

Quand ils entrèrent, on leur jeta des regards sans rien omettre. Juliette et Blaise s'assirent à leur place dans le plus grand des silences et observèrent tous ceux qui les entouraient. Pansy était comme toujours assise à côté de Drago qui assis à sa place fétiche près de la fenêtre était encore plus froid qu'à l'ordinaire. Millicent mangeait en silence des Patacitrouilles. Inézia restait assise à regarder tout comme Juliette ceux qui l'entouraient.

« Quelqu'un sait ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda enfin la cousine.

_Des Mangemorts ont fouillé le train. » Répondit Drago.

_*Ah…* _Il avait dit cela sur un ton dégagé comme s'il était tout à fait normal de croiser des Mangemorts dans le Poudlard Express. Il aurait très bien pu dire qu'il avait croisé un sorcier sur le Chemin de Traverse, cela aurait donné exactement la même chose. _*Et ça ne surprend personne ça évidemment ! C'est nettement moins joyeux ici que quand j'étais toute seule avec Blaise.* _Se renfrogna-t-elle.

Le silence s'éternisa entre ceux qui mangeaient, ceux qui observaient, et ceux qui restaient de marbre. Marion aussi semblait s'ennuyer profondément. Juliette et elle échangèrent un regard puis entreprirent de parler entre elles de leurs vacances en chuchotant comme pour ne pas déranger. Claude ne cessait de fixer Marion ce qui agaçait au plus haut point Juliette. Il n'y avait pas que cela, Lisa jetait des coups d'œil à Blaise pour rien arranger à l'humeur de la cousine. Daphné chuchotait avec Nono sur la nouvelle collection de Tissard & Brodette et des soldes à venir.

_*On se croirait dans une salle d'attente.* _Remarqua Juliette. Ils étaient tous assis, certains chuchotaient entre eux, et d'autres restaient sans rien dire. Théodore et Claude finirent par parler eux aussi et quand la grosse voix de Goyle voulut se mêler à leur conversation tout le monde sourit. _*Pour une fois, je dirais que Goyle est marrant.* _S'avoua Juliette intérieurement.

Quand le train arriva à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, ils descendirent tous dans le plus grand désordre si caractéristique de la rentrée. Tous les élèves descendirent en parlant, riant, heureux de se retrouver pour une nouvelle année.

« SIIIILEEEENCEEEE ! » Hurla soudainement une voix.

Les élèves cessèrent immédiatement tout brouhaha, ils n'osaient même plus bouger par peur de faire grincer leurs chaussures. Il y eut le ventre de Millicent qui gargouilla au milieu avant que le silence ne fut total.

Une petite femme trapue aux cheveux noirs se tenait face à eux tous. Vêtue de noir avec un regard oblique tout comme l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Ce dernier était massif et observait les élèves avec un regard d'une malveillance certaine. Vêtu de noir également, il adressa à tous un sourire en coin sarcastique qui fit même trembler Juliette. Même s'ils n'étaient pas des demi-géants comme le professeur Hagrid qui avait pour habitude de venir les chercher sur le quai, ils leur paraissaient beaucoup plus effrayant que ce dernier.


	93. Oyez, oyez, Severus Rogue !

**Chapitre 91 : Oyez, oyez, Severus Rogue !**

Le brouhaha se fit instantanément quand les élèves entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et qu'ils découvrirent le professeur Rogue à place de directeur de Poudlard. Les professeurs étaient assis le long de leur table, et siégeait à la plus belle des places, sur la plus belle chaise, Severus Rogue.

Louise en fut automatiquement stoppée au milieu de la Grande Salle. Les élèves s'étaient tous arrêtés à l'entrée et tous s'interrogeaient entre eux sur cette nouvelle année qui débutait par de nombreuses surprises.

« SIIILEEEENCEEE ! » Hurla de nouveau la petite femme trapue qui les avait accompagnés depuis la gare jusqu'ici.

Ils lui obéirent tous aussitôt. Durant tout le trajet, cette femme et l'homme qui l'accompagnait avaient su leur prouver qu'ils ne se laisseraient pas dépasser par un manque de discipline. Dans le plus grand calme, ils allèrent tous s'asseoir à leur table respective. Louise et Colin échangèrent un regard entre eux. A la table des Gryffondor, il manquait énormément de monde. Tout d'abord, Harry Potter qui était introuvable depuis quelques jours. Puis Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, ces deux-là ne devaient pas se trouver bien loin de Harry selon l'avis de Louise. Et ensuite, il manquait Dean Thomas. Louise jeta un regard à Ginny qui en baissant la tête souffla :

« Les Nés Moldus ne sont plus les bienvenus. »

Louise en resta bouche bée. Comment ce faisait-il que des enfants ne puissent plus aller à l'école ? Elle glissa malgré elle un regard vers Colin qui tremblait de la tête au pied. Le nouveau directeur se leva, vêtu de noir et dans une expression des plus plates il leur dit :

« Bienvenue à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année. »

Cette première phrase fut accompagnée par un silence total. D'ordinaire, quand Dumbledore leur disait cela c'était avec chaleur et un grand sourire. Désormais, ils avaient devant eux un sinistre directeur qui ne semblait aucunement se réjouir de les retrouver ici.

« Cette année nous accueillerons deux nouveaux professeurs parmi notre corps professoral. Le professeur Amycus Carrow qui sera le nouveau professeur d'Art de la Magie Noire. »

La salle fut remuée. On s'interrogeait sur cette nouvelle matière et ce qu'elle allait leur apprendre. Magie Noire ? Qu'était-ce donc cela ? Encore une belle surprise ! Louise se tourna et se retourna sur elle-même pour entendre ce que tous les élèves de sa table disaient à propos de ceci.

« Siiilencee ! Grinça Rogue. Parmi nous, souhaitons aussi la bienvenue au professeur Alecto Carrow qui remplacera Mrs. Burbage dans les cours d'Étude des Moldus. »

Louise arqua un sourcil. Cette Alecto Carrow n'avait pas du tout la tête d'une femme désirant inculper à ses élèves de la connaissance sur le monde moldu et son importance. D'ailleurs, la cousine fut surprise que ce cours n'ait pas été supprimé avec la nomination de Rogue comme directeur de Poudlard, et celle de Thicknesse comme ministre de la magie. Qu'allait-on encore leur réserver ?

« … aussi je voudrais qu'à chaque repas vous y soyez tous présents et à la même heure ! Vous entrerez dans le silence, en rang par deux, et j'aimerais que cette Grande Salle soit la preuve de l'éducation. Vous irez à vos cours accompagné de votre classe en rang aussi par deux, et dans le silence et la discipline. L'heure du couvre-feu sera avancée. Désormais à 20h30 précise, tous les élèves devront être dans leur lit ! Les professeurs Carrow se chargeront de vérifier eux-mêmes si les élèves respecteront les nouvelles règles. Ils passeront dans les dortoirs à cette heure de couvre-feu et une heure de retenue fera l'objet de sanction si un élève n'est pas dans son lit. »

Les élèves, qui quelques minutes plus tôt se réjouissaient d'être de retour à Poudlard, voulaient à présent rentrer chez eux le plus tôt possible. Dans combien de temps les vacances ? Ils échangèrent tous des regards peu réjouis avec des têtes dignes d'un enterrement. Ils voulaient tous revoir Dumbledore. Qui était ce sinistre homme à la tête du château désormais ? Ils eurent tous le même pressentiment que cette année allait être la pire qu'ils eurent connu. Ils applaudirent bien malgré eux avec beaucoup moins d'entrain qu'ils n'applaudissaient Dumbledore.

Rogue frappa une fois dans ses mains et la nourriture apparut sur les tables. Elle leur parut moins savoureuse, et moins tentatrice. Le plaisir n'y était plus, ils mangeaient parce qu'ils devaient manger mais au moindre petit ricanement, l'un des nouveaux professeurs Carrow était là pour les reprendre en hurlant :

« SIIIILEEEENCEEE ! »

Louise s'accouda sur la table de mauvaise humeur. Toute joie de retrouver le château s'était éteinte. Elle aurait voulu rentrer chez elle et y rester, bien au chaud devant un feu de cheminée en mangeant de bons cookies de Guyddo.

« Pas de coude sur la table ! » Cria le professeur Carrow en lui donnant une tape sur le coude.

Louise se redressa, surprise. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que cette dernière faisait le tour de la Grande Salle. Par ailleurs, aucun professeur n'avait déjà fait de tour pour surveiller les élèves. Le banquet était un moment inoubliable à Poudlard, fait tout spécialement pour que les élèves puissent se détendre dans la journée et discuter entre eux.

« Excusez-moi ! Intervint le professeur McGonagall. Pourrais-je vous demander de laisser mes élèves tranquilles pendant que je distribue leurs emplois du temps ? »

Le professeur Carrow jeta un regard glacial à la directrice de Gryffondor qui ne se déroba pas et lui tint tête. Malgré tout ce que Louise pensait de McGonagall, elle reconnaissait tout de même son courage et cette capacité qu'elle avait à vouloir toujours le meilleur comme le bien de ses élèves. Le professeur Carrow s'en retira finalement en faisant voler sa cape noire comme une langue autour d'elle. Avouons qu'elle était assez effrayante…

« Justement, Louise Clerwood votre emploi du temps avec mes félicitations pour vos Buses.

_Merci, professeur. » Répondit la cousine en recevant le parchemin.

McGonagall lui adressa un sourire comme pour l'encourager. Un sourire bienveillant que Louise ne lui connaissait pas. Elle fut même étonnée et resta un moment à réfléchir à ce sourire qui au fond d'elle lui donnait du courage et de l'espoir. Cette année ne serait peut-être pas vouée à l'échec… Qui pouvait savoir ? La jeune fille finit par observer son emploi du temps qui n'était pas vraiment allégé en matière. En tout, elle avait obtenu huit Buses. C'était donc elle parmi ses trois autres cousines, qui en avait réussi un plus grand nombre. Léa en avait obtenu sept, au même titre que leur cousine Marion l'an dernier. Juliette en avait seulement six mais qui étaient tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour réussir dans ce qu'elle voulait faire plus tard.

Huit Buses dont la Métamorphose, la Potion, la Défense contre les Force du Mal, l'Histoire de la Magie (ce fut d'ailleurs une surprise récompensée par les nombreux efforts d'apprentissage !), le Soin aux Créatures Magiques, la Botanique, les Sortilèges, et pour finir l'Astronomie (énorme surprise !). En revanche, deux problèmes figuraient sur son emploi du temps…

« Professeur McGonagall ! Appela-t-elle en levant la main dès que celle-ci eut terminé sa distribution.

_Miss. Clerwood ?

_Il y a un problème, je ne vois pas où se trouve mes cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et je n'ai jamais pris Étude des Moldus en option.

_Oh… en fait, il y a eu beaucoup de changements cette année. Les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ont été remplacés par ceux d'Art de la Magie Noire. Et le professeur Rogue a fait passer l'Étude des Moldus obligatoire dans votre emploi du temps.

_Pardon ? Mais… c'est…

_C'est comme ça. » La coupa McGonagall en posant une main sur son épaule avec un faible sourire désolé.

Ainsi donc les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal étaient supprimés ? Remplacés ? Par Art de la Magie Noire ? Qu'était-ce donc cette farce de très mauvais goût ? Et depuis quand les cours d'Étude des Moldus étaient devenus obligatoires ?

* * *

><p>« SIIIILEEEENCEEE ! » Hurla le professeur Carrow.<p>

Massif avec un regard oblique et malveillant, vêtu tout de noir, il promena son mauvais regard sur l'ensemble de la classe. Et dans ces moments-là, Léa ne désirait qu'à se cacher sous la table. Son regard la glaçait, la pétrifiait même et le fait de l'avoir face à elle lui faisait ressentir des frissons. Elle tremblait en sa présence par les nombreuses images de ses proches qui avaient sûrement dû périr avec l'aide de sa baguette. Et quand il la sortit, Léa la fixait résolument. Elle était assise et il était en face d'elle, sa baguette était à proximité. L'idée était tentante, beaucoup trop ! Si seulement elle avait pu laisser tous ses cauchemars de côté pour sauter sur cette baguette meurtrière et la briser. Ainsi elle vengerait la mort de ses proches. Peut-être que cette baguette n'avait pas directement donné la mort mais elle y avait contribué.

« J'ai dit : SIIIIILEEEEENCEEE ! Vous là-bas au fond, comment vous appelez-vous ? »

Tous les élèves se retournèrent par curiosité. Ils voulaient tous voir la réaction et le visage de l'élève qui perturbait le cours d'un professeur si terrifiant. Léa gémit quand elle reconnut son cousin au fond de la salle qui riait dans sa barbe avec son voisin.

« Antoine Gadish, professeur, répondit-il.

_Gadish… Grinça Carrow avec un malin sourire. Les Clerwood-Gadish plus généralement… Quelle famille… honorable, n'est-ce pas ? Selon certains sorciers, en tout cas, sourit-il. Vous et votre famille… Reprit-il avec une profonde expression de dégoût. Votre famille… vous êtes comme la mauvaise herbe, on en voit quelques uns et bientôt il en pousse des dizaines ! »

Il baissa son regard sur la fluette, petite, frêle, au regard si innocent de Léa dont la frayeur se lisait même à travers ses yeux. Elle devait se mordre la langue pour ne pas laisser voir sa lèvre trembler. A côté d'elle, Louise était crispée de fureur et jetait un regard noir et meurtrier au professeur qui lui sourit sarcastiquement. Qui osait insulter sa famille ?

« Art de la Magie Noire ! Lança-t-il ensuite en retournant devant son tableau noir comme si de rien n'était. Dans cette discipline, je vous apprendrais à manier la magie noire et vous enseignerait ses arts complexes.

_Je crois qu'on avait déjà compris, ça ! Fit Owen au milieu du silence de la classe.

_Siiiiiiiilence ! Qui… Vous ! Votre nom, jeune homme impertinent ? Interrogea-t-il en fonçant aussitôt sur sa table.

_Owen Cauldwell, répondit-il sans lâcher le dur regard de son professeur.

_Cauldwell ? Une famille qui m'est inconnue.

_Est-ce si important de faire partie d'une famille reconnue par tous les sorciers ? »

Les élèves de la classe sourirent en propageant un léger brouhaha entre leurs commentaires et leur approbation qu'ils se faisaient entre eux. Owen s'affala sur sa chaise avec mauvaise grâce en témoignant de toutes les mauvaises manières, de tout ce qui pouvait être des plus détestables chez un jeune homme de son âge. Et Louise l'admira pour cela en souriant les yeux brillants d'émerveillements.

« Vous semblez être ce genre d'élève accro aux retenues, Mr. Cauldwell… Siffla Carrow avec un retroussement au niveau de la lèvre supérieure.

_Plutôt ouais…

_Alors rassurez-vous, parce que j'adore ces élèves-là ! »

Un silence se fit dans la classe qui ne riait plus. Le professeur Carrow leur jeta un regard amusé. Il s'éloigna de la table du jeune Poufsouffle et reprit son cours là où il l'avait arrêté.

« Dans cette matière, vous allez découvrir l'autre côté de votre magie et jusqu'où vous serez capable d'aller. Je vous préviens, cette année vous devrez aller puiser dans toute votre volonté et jusqu'à vos dernières forces car cet art demande une quantité d'énergie que vous ne possédez pas encore. Vos âmes sont trop jeunes, trop innocentes, trop faibles. »

Il sourit. Les élèves frissonnèrent. Ce professeur, ils ne leur inspiraient rien de bon, juste terreur et crainte. Quand la fin de l'heure fut venue, il s'assura qu'ils se mettaient tous en rang par deux et qu'ils rejoignaient leur classe prochaine d'un même pas sans une défaillance dans les rangs. Ils accoururent tous dans le cours de Métamorphose. Ils courent dans la classe et applaudirent le professeur McGonagall quand celle-ci entra dans la classe. Elle s'arrêta, surprise et à la fois émue de tant d'attention.

* * *

><p>Ils juraient tous dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. On montait sur les tables pour crier sa désapprobation. Le reste applaudissait et criait pour accompagner celui qui exposait ses idées. Seamus se leva et monta avec rage sur l'une des tables. Avec la rage de savoir son meilleur ami, Dean Thomas, fuir Poudlard pour sauver sa propre vie.<p>

« Il y a des élèves qui ne sont plus là et c'est pour eux que l'on doit crier ! Ils sont dehors, ils fuient des Raffleurs à leurs trousses, la mort leur court après. Et nous avons ces Carrow qui se disent professeurs ! Comment ne rien dire ? Que fait Rogue à part approuver !? Le directeur est aussi contre nous. Nous devons faire quelque chose mais personne ne nous en croit capable. Pourquoi ? Parce que nous n'avons pas la majorité pour le plus grand nombre d'entre nous ! Parce que nous sommes des enfants mais comment peuvent-ils encore nous considérer comme des enfants après tout ce que l'on voit ?

_OUAIIIIS ! Hurlèrent les Gryffondor.

_Alors protestons comme nous le pouvons ! Protestons comme des enfants capricieux ! Protestons comme des adolescents rebelles ! Protestons comme des sorciers insoumis ! Les élèves de Poudlard sont connus pour ne jamais se soumettre, alors prouvons notre réputation ! ALORS QUI SERA DERRIERE MOI ?

_NOUUUUUUS !

_POUR QUI ? Hurla Neville au milieu de la foule.

_POUR HARRY ! Répondit Seamus.

_POUR HARRY ! » Répétèrent les Gryffondor.

Ils applaudirent tous, brandirent leurs baguettes comme si le combat les attendait immédiatement. Les plus jeunes de onze ans commencèrent à sauter sur les canapés rouges de la salle commune et à épuiser les ressorts. Ils déchirèrent le velours des canapés en rugissant. Les autres suivirent. Ils soulevèrent les tables et les retournèrent, ils attrapèrent les luminaires à pied et frappèrent les fenêtres avec. La pluie et le vent terriblement froid entrèrent dans la salle commune, attisant le feu qui dansa dans la cheminée. On empila les chaises pour que le plus souple et le plus léger des premiers années puisse écrire à l'encre noire un slogan choisi au dessus des escaliers menant aux dortoirs.

Quand les professeurs Carrow arrivèrent dans la salle commune des rouges, ils hurlèrent de stupeur. McGonagall, qui les accompagnait, en resta muette, pétrifiée à l'entrée. Les trois professeurs observèrent les casses et le grabuge de la salle commune avec stupeur. Et comme trônant dans la salle commune, le slogan écrit en lettres majuscules et se dégradant bien sur la toile : « ENTENDEZ NOUS RUGIR ! »

« Que tous les élèves de Gryffondor soient rassemblé dans la Grande Salle, tout de suite ! » Hurla la sœur Carrow.

Le professeur McGonagall acquiesça et les laissa sortir en fureur de la salle commune. Elle se mit à sourire tout en allant frapper à la porte des dortoirs de ses élèves, sans chercher à cacher sa fierté. La vérité était qu'elle trouvait leur attitude exemplaire pour les autres élèves et pour les professeurs également.

* * *

><p>Dans la salle commune des Serpentard en revanche, l'ambiance était très différente. Silencieux et calmes, les élèves montaient dans leur dortoir à la file indienne sans aucune objection. Juliette et Drago s'assurèrent que tout était dans le bon ordre. En tant que préfets de leur maison, ils étaient responsables des élèves de Serpentard et donc de veiller à ce qu'ils respectent tous les nouvelles règles imposées.<p>

« Je crois qu'ils sont tous montés, remarqua Juliette en replaçant une chaise derrière une table.

_Ouais… Je n'entends aucun bruit, c'est qu'ils doivent être dans leur lit. »

Ils ajustèrent la table pour la remettre droite comme elle l'était au départ. Les pieds de la table grincèrent contre le carrelage avant que le calme habituel de la salle commune ne revienne.

« Bon voilà… et au fait ça va toi ? Lui demanda Juliette.

_Moi ? Fit-il surpris par la question. Bah oui… pourquoi ?

_Je ne sais pas, juste que l'année dernière t'étais pas vraiment dans ton assiette. Je me demandais pour prendre des nouvelles. Il va bien ton père ?

_Oui, ça va. Il a reçu une permission du ministre pour sortir d'Azkaban… donc ça va. »

_*Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?* _Pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle brûlait d'envie de le lui dire. Mais parce qu'elle s'était réellement inquiétée pour lui l'an dernier elle se tut. Ils montèrent chacun de leur côté. Juliette entra dans le dortoir et trouva Inézia qui peignait ses cheveux mouillés, Nono terminait un exercice écrit de Métamorphose et Millicent était à la douche. Juliette adressa un sourire à sa cousine qui écrivait dans un nouveau carnet, sûrement un nouveau journal intime jugea-t-elle.

« Où sont les autres ? Demanda ensuite la jeune fille en observant leur absence.

_On ne sait pas, elles étaient dans la salle commune tout à l'heure, répondit Inézia en haussant les épaules. De toute façon, ça va faire comme l'année dernière, elles vont encore arrivées vers… je ne sais plus, en tout elles venaient toujours après le couvre-feu.

_Non, non, non ! Ça ne va pas ça, ce n'est pas comme l'année dernière ! Qu'est-ce qu'elles font là, quelqu'un sait où elles sont au moins ? »

Millicent sortit en laissant entrer un nuage de vapeur dans le dortoir. Sans lui laisser le temps de respirer, Juliette fonça droit sur elle et la regarder entre quatre yeux, la bloquant entre la salle de bain et les dortoirs.

« Où sont-elles ?

_J'en sais rien, moi… Marmonna-t-elle effrayée. Depuis l'année dernière Pansy va avec Lisa et Daphné le soir mais je ne sais pas où elles sont.

_Et tu ne t'es jamais posée la question ? Demanda Juliette soupçonneuse.

_Non. Je te le jure, Juliette, je ne sais pas où elles vont toutes les trois. Mais elles ne vont pas tarder, je pense. »

Elle la laissa finalement rejoindre son lit. Juliette fit le tour du dortoir, cherchant où les trois vertes pouvaient donc aller à une heure pareille. Et depuis l'an dernier en plus ! Elle n'y avait pas du tout fait attention, premièrement parce qu'elle ne respectait pas non plus le couvre-feu, deuxièmement parce qu'il n'y avait pas cette pression des Carrow qui passaient vérifier chaque dortoir. Alors évidemment, l'an dernier, on n'y faisait pas attention…

Juliette se changea et à peine était-elle dans son pyjama que la porte du dortoir claqua derrière trois jeunes filles souriantes comme si elles revenaient du Paradis.

« Où est-ce que vous étiez ? »

Elles ricanèrent entre elles ce qui ne plut pas à la cousine. Lisa, Daphné, et Pansy se ressaisirent en toussotant puis elles se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leur lit en ricanant dans leur barbe.

« On est là, c'est l'essentiel ! Apparemment, les Carrow auront du retard puisqu'il y a eu du grabuge dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, expliqua Daphné. Ne nous regarde pas comme ça, on est là avant eux donc tout va bien, Juliette !

_Peut-être, mais il faudra faire attention cette année ! D'accord ?

_D'accord… » Marmonnèrent-elles.

_*Être préfète c'est vraiment épuisant… Préfète-en-chef encore plus !* _Car en effet, Juliette retira sa cape aux couleurs de Serpentard avec dessus son insigne de Préfète-en-chef fraîchement nommée des vacances. Qui de mieux qu'elle-même pouvait prétendre à ce titre ? Hannah Abbott ? Qui voudrait d'une préfète-en-chef qui lui ressemble, il en était de même pour Ernie MacMillan. Personne ne voudrait jamais des Poufsouffle. Padma Patil et Anthony Goldstein, non plus. Quand aux préfets de Gryffondor, son frère Antoine et Parvati Patil, ils étaient trop récemment nommés pour prétendre au titre.

Louise passait dans les couloirs avec dans les bras un nombre de photos considérable qu'elle distribuait à tous les élèves qui accouraient pour les avoir. Des photocopies des véritables photos prises par Colin lors du grabuge de leur salle commune.

« LES PHOTOS ! Hurlait-elle dans les couloirs. LES PHOTOS ! PRENEZ-EN UNE ! RÉFLÉCHISSEZ ! LES PHOTOS !

_J'en veux une !

_Louise, donne-moi en une !

_Louise ! Louise !

_ET ELLES SONT AFFICHÉES EN COULEUR DANS LE HALL ! » Cria-t-elle.

Les rangs des élèves étaient complètement dispersés et les professeurs restaient dans leur salle de classe pour ne pas avoir à se mêler à cette cohue. Ils se battaient tous pour avoir une photo, pour voir un peu l'étendue des dégâts. Ils voulaient savoir ce que les Gryffondor avaient fait, ce que les Carrow voulaient cacher aux autres élèves ils avaient la preuve par la photo entre leurs mains. Oui, la rébellion était possible !

Une mêlée d'élèves accourait autour de ceux qui distribuaient les photos. Louise n'était pas la seule. Alors que Colin s'activait avec son frère Denis dans les dortoirs pour en photocopier d'autres, ce qui allait un nombre important de photographies, d'autres élèves de Gryffondor les distribuaient. Dès qu'ils étaient à court, ils remontaient au septième étage pour en reprendre. Les élèves ne se contentaient pas seulement des photos en noir et blanc qu'ils avaient dans les mains, ils couraient tous dans les couloirs, les escaliers, pour aller voir dans le Hall les véritables photos en grand et en couleurs.

Les professeurs Carrow finirent par sortir de leur salle et écartèrent tous les élèves, en poussant les plus proches d'eux sur le sol. Le frère et la sœur arrachèrent les photos en couleurs dans le Hall. Louise, depuis le premier étage, les vit faire. Elle les regarda déchirer les photographies, les incinérer sur le sol même. Elle entendit les élèves hurler de surprise et de crainte.

« MAINTENANT TOUT LE MONDE EN RANG ! Hurlèrent les Carrow. Je ne veux plus personne dans les couloirs ! Tout le monde en cours ! IMMÉDIATEMENT ! Et en SIIIIIILEEEEENCEEE ! »

Même court, ce moment avait réussi à faire réfléchir les élèves, à les interpeller, et peut-être réagiraient-ils ensuite ? La question était de savoir s'ils seraient capables de tenir tête au Carrow. Marion arriva près de Louise et observa la scène avec sa cousine.

« Je peux avoir une photo, moi aussi ?

_Attend, ils arrivent. » Dit Louise en se retournant.

Elle alla se mêler à la foule des élèves qui la laissa passer. Derrière eux, ils la cachèrent afin que les Carrow ne puissent pas la trouver avec toutes les photocopies. Ils froissèrent tous dans leur dos les photos qu'ils avaient pour faire disparaître toutes traces. Les Carrow passèrent dans les couloirs avec des pas lourds et imposants. L'ordre et la discipline régnaient de nouveau dans le château et les élèves ne tardèrent pas à rentrer dans leur salle de classe en rang par deux et du même pas.

« Tiens, mais fais attention avec ça. » Lui souffla Louise en glissant une photocopie dans le sac de sa cousine.

Marion referma son sac et rejoignit les rangs de sa classe qui se préparaient pour le cours d'Art de la Magie Noire du professeur Carrow. Il les regarda entrer, visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Son regard oblique s'aggravait et son mépris pour eux se voyait distinctement. Les élèves restèrent debout devant leur table, droits et fixant le tableau des yeux. Le professeur Carrow passait entre les rangs pour les observer avant de leur donner la permission de s'asseoir.

Dans le silence, ils soulevèrent leur chaise car leur professeur avait horreur du bruit qu'elles produisaient contre le sol. Ils s'assirent et joignirent leurs mains sur la table, les deux pieds posés à plat sur le sol.

« Bien, fit Carrow apparemment satisfait de son autorité. La semaine dernière nous avions commencé à entrevoir les différentes formes de la Magie Noire. Qui peut me les rappeler ? »

Une nuée de mains se leva. Évidemment, toutes appartenaient aux Serpentard. Les Gryffondor restèrent de marbre et ne bougèrent pas une seule seconde. Marion baissa la tête, espérant ne pas être interrogée.

« Non, non, non, je vais interroger… vous là-bas ! »

Marion releva les yeux pour voir qu'il la désignait. Elle avala sa salive. Le professeur aurait très bien pu interroger les dix élèves qui levaient la main cela aurait été plus rapide, mais il avait préféré interroger celle qui baissait timidement la tête. Marion se leva de sa place, bien droite comme il l'exigeait, les mains jointes derrière le dos et tout le monde la regarda, attendant qu'elle parle.

« Votre nom, avant ?

_Marion Clerwood, répondit-elle.

_Ah oui… les Clerwood… C'est fou le nombre que vous êtes dans le château ! On pourrait croire à une invasion de votre famille. »

Marion ne bougea pas ni ne releva la remarque. Elle resta simplement debout, droite, les mains jointes derrière le dos, ce que leur professeur exigeait de ses élèves. Sans broncher à ses attaques, elle attendit qu'il ne lui donne la permission de parler.

« Il y a trois formes de Magie Noire. La première inflige une torture morale à la personne, la seconde des blessures physiquement mortelles, la troisième incite l'obligeance d'un sorcier contre son gré.

_Et par quels maléfices représentons ces différentes formes ?

_On les représente par les trois sorti… maléfices interdits. Le sortilège Doloris, le plus puissant maléfice de torture, le sortilège de la Mort, le plus rapide et le plus fatal pour un sorcier et le plus puissants des maléfices qui infligent des blessures mortelles. Enfin, il y a le sortilège de l'Imperium, encore une fois c'est le plus puissant des maléfices capables d'obtenir l'obligeance d'un sorcier contre son gré. Il peut aller jusqu'à contrôler entièrement un sorcier.

_Très bien, le cours est parfaitement su. C'est très bien, mes félicitations. Asseyez-vous, miss. Clerwood. Merci. Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir pourquoi les sorciers déforment-ils certains termes. C'est vrai ça, non ? Votre camarade, miss. Clerwood, vous a parlé des trois _maléfices_ mais quelqu'un a-t-il remarqué qu'elle parlait du _sortilège_ Doloris, du _sortilège_ de la Mort, et du _sortilège_ de l'Imperium ? Savez-vous pourquoi cette faute ? »

Ils restèrent tous silencieux à cette question posée. Aucun ne connaissait la réponse, par ailleurs cette matière était tout à fait nouvelle pour eux. Ils ne s'étaient encore jamais penchés sur l'Art de la Magie Noire, encore moins sur ses petits détails.

« La réponse est pourtant simple. Parce qu'une grande majorité des sorciers est faible. Ils ont tous peur, ils sont terrifiés au point d'en modifier les termes. Et bientôt on aura tellement peur du mot « maléfice » qu'il va disparaître de notre langage car, réfléchissez, hormis quand vous étudiez des maléfices en cours, quand on vous apprend en première année les différentes formes de la magie, quand est-ce que vous prononcez le mot « maléfice » ?

_*Jamais parce qu'il ne nous ait d'aucune utilité dans la vie courante.* _Répondit intérieurement Marion. _*Qui en se réveillant le matin se dit qu'il va aller jeter un maléfice sur sa voisine parce que les branches de son arbre sont trop hautes ?* _Ils sortirent tous leur plume et une feuille de parchemin afin d'écrire ce que le professeur commençait à expliquer sur l'étymologie des mots. Dans la salle pesait un silence de travailleurs.

« Bien, termina-t-il ensuite avec un regard oblique pour tous ses élèves. Maintenant je vous propose un cours pratique. Nous en avons fini avec la théorie, il est désormais temps de vous apprendre certains maléfices. Levez-vous tout le monde et rassemblez-vous au fond de la classe EN SILENCE ET EN RANG PAR DEUX ! »

Ils se levèrent en échangeant des regards inquiets. Un cours pratique ? Apprendre certains maléfices ? Cela ne signifiait pas tout de même qu'ils allaient manipuler de la Magie Noire ? Si ? Tous les élèves se serrèrent les uns contre les autres au fond de la classe, cherchant la place la plus cachée possible. Aucun d'eux n'avait encore envisagé qu'ils allaient jeter des maléfices.

« Pour ce premier cours, nous travaillerons en particulier sur le maléfice du Doloris. » Développa-t-il avec un malin sourire.

Un souffle de terreur passa parmi les élèves qui s'agitèrent entre eux. Non ils ne pouvaient, ils n'avaient pas le droit ! C'était un sortilège interdit, comment des élèves pourraient-ils exécuter un tel maléfice qui requerrait une force moral particulière. Une force malsaine, vengeresse, et aussi haineuse que la magie pouvait être noire.

Le professeur Carrow leva sa baguette et d'un simple sort, la porte du placard situé dans un coin de la pièce s'ouvrit. Avec des marques nettement visibles de torture non seulement morale mais physique en plus, le corps d'Owen Cauldwell s'avança vers eux. Flottant comme un cadavre, il était à peine conscient. Il marmonnait pour lui-même vaguement. Les élèves reculèrent tous quand il s'arrêta face à eux, flottant au milieu de la pièce, comme un martyre qu'ils allaient devoir achever.

« Cet élève de la maison Poufsouffle se nomme Owen Cauldwell et il est ici en retenu avec moi pour insolence. »

Marion secoua la tête d'indignation. Ce traitement était inacceptable. Quoi qu'avait pu faire Owen, un professeur n'avait pas à le traiter de cette manière. Et connaissant le jeune homme, la cousine devinait que cette « insolence » n'avait pas dû être trop virulente.

« Nous nous entraînerons sur ce jeune homme impertinent et insolent, afin de lui infliger une punition digne de ce qu'il doit recevoir.

_C'est de la barbarie ! Hurla Parvati Patil cachée derrière le grand Seamus Finnigan.

_Ce n'est que pure justice ! Justifia Carrow.

_C'est barbare ! Hurla Parvati en sortant de sa cachette. Il n'y aucune justice là-dedans ! Je refuse de lui faire quoique ce soit !

_Alors, vous irez comme Mr. Cauldwell en retenue ! La menaça-t-il. Et tous ceux qui seront trop faibles pour cet exercice peuvent déjà se mettre de côté mais sachez bien que vous irez tous en retenue ! »

Pendant un instant, personne ne bougea. Il n'y eut que Parvati qui hochait la tête comme si elle essayait de prendre en compte ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Puis elle se mit sur le côté, fièrement sans baisser ni la tête ni le regard. Alors, Seamus Finnigan s'avança pour la rejoindre, puis Neville, et enfin tous les Gryffondor de cette classe. Marion ne tarda pas à tous les rejoindre provoquant la surprise du professeur Carrow qui la dévisagea de tout ce que son regard avait de méprisable.

« Viens, Juliette ! » L'appela-t-elle.

Tous les Serpentard qui étaient restés à leur place se tournèrent vers la dite cousine. Juliette observa tour à tour sa cousine puis les autres Serpentard. Ses amis qui la prièrent de rester, ses ennemis à qui elle devait prouver sa force, et Blaise qu'elle ne voulait pas décevoir. Qui lui resterait-il après cela ? Marion ? Mais pouvait-elle renoncer à tout ce qu'elle avait simplement pour l'honneur ? Elle n'en avait pas le courage, c'était une force qui lui manquait.

Alors elle secoua la tête tandis que Blaise lui prenait la main et la pressait dans le sienne. Voilà tout ce qu'elle voulait. Marion n'en revint pas. Elle resta un instant à la regarder comme si un monstre se trouvait devant elle. Juliette détourna le regard pour ne pas avoir à subir les reproches de sa cousine.

« Bien. » Fit Carrow en souriant aux quelques élèves restants.

* * *

><p>Une grande majorité d'élèves s'étaient rassemblés dans le parc et bloquaient le passage aux autres qui souhaitaient se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Pour le troisième week-end depuis la rentrée, ils avaient fait passer le mot comme quoi ils devraient tous se retrouver en ce lieu. Certains étaient présents, beaucoup même ! D'autres avaient tout bonnement ignoré l'annonce mais aucun d'eux ne pourraient se rendre à Pré-au-Lard, ils les en empêcheraient ! Louise, Léa, et Marion étaient évidemment présents. Les frères Bradley aussi avec Stephen, Anthony, et Terry. Alexian et Stephen aidait Owen à se tenir debout. En première ligne, Seamus et Neville se tenaient et repoussaient tous les élèves qui les priaient de les laisser passer.<p>

Antoine, Colin, et Ginny s'assuraient de l'arrière pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait en effet personne et que le passage était bloqué. Les professeurs finiraient par rappliquer car de toute façon, ils comptaient faire du bruit qui alerterait Poudlard et les habitants du village de Pré-au-Lard. Ils allaient chanter !

« _Oyez, Oyez, Severus Rogue !_

_Oyez, Oyez, tu nous as abandonné !_

_Oppresseurs, tortureurs,_

_Malfrats et même meurtriers,_

_Tu les as laissé entrer !_

_Oyez, Oyez, Severus Rogue !_

_Oyez, Oyez, tu nous as abandonné !_

_Brigands, truands,_

_Pilleurs, voleurs,_

_Tu les as laissé entrer !_

_Oyez, Oyez, Severus Rogue !_

_Oyez, Oyez, tu nous as abandonné !_

_Oyez, Oyez, rendons grâce à ta bonté !_

_Severus Rogue, _

_Oppresseur, tortureur, _

_Malfrat, es-tu donc meurtrier ?_

_Brigand, truand,_

_Pilleur, voleur,_

_Oyez, Oyez, rendons grâce à ta bonté !_ »

Les professeurs avaient tous rappliqué et si certains comme McGonagall devait cacher leur joie devant ce chant – certes pas très compliqué – mais d'une force de chœur tonitruante. Ils se tenaient tous en ligne et chantaient comme si leur dernier instant était arrivé. D'autres professeurs, comme les Carrow, n'avaient pas de mal à montrer leur répugnance. Leurs mâchoires se carraient férocement comme des chiens de garde et il semblait aux élèves qu'ils allaient les égorger.

« OYEZ, OYEZ, SEVERUS ROGUE ! Tonnèrent-ils OYEZ, OYEZ, TU NOUS AS ABANDONNE ! »

Et devant eux, tout Poudlard écoutait. Derrière eux, tout Pré-au-Lard avait accouru. La masse des élèves se tenait comme un mur, un barrage de force qui ne laisserait personne passer tant que rien ne s'arrangerait. C'était une méthode comme une autre, leur façon de crier, de protester, de montrer leur mécontentement. Le cri du chœur s'éleva encore plus haut comme s'il essayait de toucher le ciel.


	94. Le Gallion magique

**Chapitre 92 : Le Gallion magique**

Seamus tirait Léa par la main. Il courait dans les couloirs, l'entraînant avec elle qui essayait de suivre le rythme malgré ses petites jambes. Il semblait surexcité parce qu'il riait et lui assurait qu'elle allait être « ravie ». Léa souriait malgré qu'elle ne comprenne rien à la situation et elle le suivait, le laissant la tirer en lui tenant la main à travers les couloirs.

Les Carrow étaient déjà passés dans les dortoirs et les élèves n'avaient eu aucun mal à sortir de leur salle commune pour se promener en pleine nuit dans le château sombre et silencieux. Le concierge Rusard et sa chatte Miss. Teigne devaient faire leur tour de garde mais ils ne croisèrent ni l'un ni l'autre comme si le sort était avec eux.

Seamus s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et se retourna vers Léa avec un immense sourire. Apparemment, il attendait une réaction de sa part. La cousine promena son regard sur tout le couloir sombre et ne trouva rien qui puisse la mettre sur la voie. Elle secoua la tête.

« Enfin, Léa ! S'exaspéra-t-il. Regarde mieux, tous les détails, tout ! »

Léa se mit à regarder de nouveau l'ensemble du couloir et n'y trouva toujours rien. Ce n'était qu'un couloir vide et sombre, rafraichit par la nuit et l'humidité. Le sol était tout à fait normal ainsi que les murs. Il y avait quelques tableaux par-ci par-là mais rien de suspect. Enfin, si. Il y en eut un tableau qui retint son attention. Comme tous les personnages dormaient à cette heure-ci elle avait eu du mal à se représenter la scène qu'il évoquait habituellement.

Afin de voir plus en détail ce tableau familier elle rapprocha sa baguette éclairée et distingua le professeur endormi et ses trolls en tutu de danse également endormis. Elle se trouva devant le tableau de Barnabas le Follet qui tentait d'apprendre la danse classique à des trolls. La cousine sautilla au milieu du couloir, faisant retentir l'écho de ses pas tant elle s'en fichait car dans quelques minutes plus personne ne pourrait les trouver.

« T'as compris ? » Fit Seamus avec un grand sourire.

Elle lui courut dans les bras en riant et l'embrassa avant de le suivre à nouveau vers un mur tout à fait normal. Ils passèrent trois fois devant en pensant fort à une salle d'entraînement. Une porte apparut face à eux comme sorti du mur. _*Comme sorti d'un rêve, une issue pour quitter l'enfer.* _Pensa Léa. Si la Salle-sur-Demande était accessible à nouveau, cela pouvait signifier tant de chose. Ils l'avaient utilisé contre Ombrage, ils l'utiliseraient contre les Carrow. Les élèves de Poudlard jamais ne se soumettraient. Ils étaient incorrigibles.

Léa pressa la main de Seamus avant de le tirer elle-même en avant et d'ouvrir la porte de la Salle-sur-Demande. Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger à l'entrée, trop émue de retrouver ce qui avait été leur quotidien durant une année complète.

Neville et Ginny étaient déjà à l'intérieur. Ils parcouraient la pièce en sautillant comme le ferait des indiens autour d'un feu de camp. Rien n'avait changé dans cette salle d'entraînement. C'était comme si le jour où Ombrage et sa Brigade Inquisitoriale avaient tout détruit, n'avait jamais existé.

Léa et Ginny coururent l'une vers l'autre et se prirent toutes les deux en les bras en criant. Elles pouvaient hurler comme elles le désiraient, personne ne viendrait leur demander le silence. Elles sautillèrent sur place en riant et se tapèrent plusieurs fois à la suite dans les mains. Les deux jeunes filles étaient euphoriques, l'espoir était revenu même s'il ne les avait jamais quitté secrètement. Elles auraient de nouveau le temps de s'entraîner à la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Ombrage avait voulu rectifier le programme de cette matière, ils s'étaient entraînés dans cette salle, les Carrow voulaient supprimer et remplacer cette matière, ils s'entraîneraient de nouveau dans cette salle si chère à leur cœur. Elle signifiait tant de chose.

« Mais d'abord, fit Neville pour ramener les trois aux sérieux. Il faut prévenir les autres. »

Il sortit de sa poche le Gallion d'or ensorcelé par Hermione deux années plus tôt. Chaque ancien membre de l'AD en possédait un et chacun serait prévenu. Même ceux qui les avaient trahi, car désormais ils devaient tous se faire confiance et se donner la main pour écraser ceux qui désiraient les soumettre.

* * *

><p>Quand Marion se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle remarqua une étrange chaleur dans l'arrière poche de son sac de cours. Elle y glissa la main à l'intérieur pour en ressortir une pièce ronde toute d'or. Un Gallion simplement à vu d'œil. Mais ce Gallion chauffait dans sa main annonçant quelque chose qui raviva les flammes dans le cœur de la cousine. Cette chaleur annonçait la réouverture de l'AD. En le retournant dans sa main elle put lire, à la place de la date de sa fabrication, la date de la prochaine réunion.<p>

Si le Gallion magique était de nouveau utilisé, cela signifiait qu'il y avait des élèves qui n'avaient pas perdu espoir. Ils devraient donc se retrouver après le passage des Carrow dans les dortoirs. Marion savait ce que cela signifiait. Elle allait se retrouver devant la Salle-sur-Demande et les insultes qu'on lui avait lancées à sa découverte par la Brigade Inquisitoriale lui revinrent en mémoire. Mais elles ne firent d'accroître la joie qu'elle avait de retrouver l'AD, et ce désir de tout écrasé parmi ceux qui avaient détruit sa vie, le conte dans lequel elle vivait auparavant.

* * *

><p>Louise enfilait son collant pour se préparer à passer une nouvelle semaine de cours. Le lundi matin était toujours le plus pénible, personne ne voulait se lever un lundi matin. Le lundi signifiait tant de choses… La reprise des cours, la fin du week-end, la concentration, et les Carrow ainsi que leur cours. Ce jour-ci justement, elle avait « la chance » de commencer par Étude des Moldus, matière particulièrement inutile puisque le professeur Carrow ne faisait que s'étaler sur l'impureté de ces créatures infâmes et de leur sang qui souillait celui des sorciers. En attrapant son sac de cours, elle sentit quelque chose s'agiter à l'intérieur où plutôt se réchauffer. La cousine jeta un coup d'œil et en ressortit un Gallion d'or. Elle le fixa un instant sans doute parce qu'elle ne croyait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Son vœu se réalisait car si le Gallion magique s'activait cela voulait dire que l'AD était de nouveau prête à se réunir pour faire face à la menace des Carrow.<p>

Louise cligna des paupières pour arriver à faire le lien entre ce qu'elle voyait et ce qui allait se passer. La révolution était en marche, les élèves allaient se faire entendre. Peut-être pas directement, mais dans le plus infime secret afin qu'un jour ils puissent terrasser tout ce qui s'opposait à Poudlard et ses traditions.

* * *

><p>Neville arriva dans la Salle-sur-Demande et ce fut le déluge des applaudissements, des hurlements… Les élèves tous anciens membres de l'AD agitaient leur baguette au-dessus d'eux et criaient de toutes leurs forces pour faire entendre leur colère, leur mécontentement. Il fallait changer tout cela ! Neville leva sa baguette pour faire honneur à cet accueil qu'il recevait. Il était celui qui avait pensé à ouvrir de nouveau la Salle-sur-Demande. De nouveau, l'Armée de Dumbledore se dressait comme un mur devant l'autorité. Et même mort, Dumbledore restait avec eux dans leurs mémoires ils s'en souvenaient parce qu'ils ne devaient pas oublier le directeur qui les avait toujours protégé du mal. Et à présent, tout ce qu'il avait construit s'effondrait petit à petit, sournoisement pour tous les soumettre dans l'ombre. Mais que Dumbledore se rassure dans sa tombe blanche, aucun élève de Poudlard ne resterait les bras croisés à regarder ce massacre. Ils lui feraient honneur, ils allaient se battre pour Dumbledore, pour Poudlard, et pour Harry Potter.<p>

« Faisons-leur entendre notre cri ! Hurla Neville sous une nuée d'applaudissements. Si Harry est encore vivant quelque part, il reviendra un jour ici vous pouvez en être certain. Je le sais au fond de moi parce qu'il doit revenir pour nous, pour Poudlard, et pour l'espoir ! Il va revenir et ce jour-là nous serons prêts à l'accueillir et à tous lui promettre notre baguette dans le combat qu'il mènera. Donc pour l'instant, entraînons-nous ! » Termina Neville.

Il avait toute l'assurance qu'il fallait pour mener cette troupe d'élèves qui avaient soif de vengeance. Un jour, les élèves de Poudlard prendraient leur revanche et ce jour-là on ne pourra plus essayer de croire qu'ils sont encore des enfants. Le petit garçon joufflu qu'était Neville en entrant à Poudlard avait énormément changé. Léa se demanda si elle-même avait changé tout autant, elle en jugea que oui après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé depuis sa première année dans le château.

L'entraînement se fit de la même manière qu'il y avait deux ans. Neville rassembla tous les mannequins d'entraînement disponibles et les plaça au centre. L'exercice était avant tout une écoute de chacun et requerrait de la concentration. Le Gryffondor appelait d'abord un nom et donnait à la suite celui d'un sortilège. L'élève en question devait lancer aussitôt ce sortilège demandé.

« Léa Clerwood, Reducto !

_REDUCTO ! » Hurla-t-elle depuis son emplacement.

Le sortilège partit à travers la salle pour aller frapper le mannequin qui se réduisit jusqu'à la taille d'une souris. Neville appela Susanne Bones pour le sortilège inverse ce qu'elle fit. Au bout de vingt bonnes minutes, l'exercice se termina. Aucune erreur n'avait été constatée, ils étaient tous prêts pour le niveau supérieur.

« T'as vu, Loulou ? Cria Laura à sa grande sœur. Quand j'ai lancé le sort sur le mannequin et qu'il est tombé par terre. Pis qu'après il s'est relevé et que J-B a jeté un sort qui l'a propulsé à trois mètres plus loin… Wahou, j'adore cet exercice ! On n'a pas le temps de penser, juste d'entendre notre nom et le sortilège, c'est tout. J'avais le cœur qui battait fort.

_Petite chipie, va ! Il faudrait t'inventer si tu n'existais pas, hein ? Que d'adrénaline, comme tu dis ! Mais est-ce que je ne t'avais pas demandé de rester dans les dortoirs ? Tu as vu ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux ans, hein ? Eh bien, les Carrow ne sont pas comme Ombrage. Ils ne se contenteront pas de te faire écrire de simples lignes et… mais tu m'écoutes ou pas ?

_Oui mais là je vais avec Lizzie pour le prochain exercice ! »

Louise secoua la tête partagée entre la frustration et l'amusement. Sa sœur était… comme le vent ! Tiens cela lui rappelait quelque chose cette expression « comme le vent »… Et comme pour confirmer cette hypothèse, Stephen la regardait parmi un groupe de Serdaigle qui parlait entre eux. Louise détourna le regard comme elle ne souhaita pas avoir de conversation sur la dernière soirée. Mais comme il n'y aurait rien de drôle sinon, Stephen fonça sur elle. La jeune fille lui jeta un regard timide accompagné par un sourire peu expressif. Elle essaya ensuite de s'esquiver mais il se déplaça pour la suivre. _*Génial, après Owen va me demander : qu'est-ce que vous disiez tous les deux ? Et moi je lui répondrais quoi ? Oh, on parlait juste de la soirée où je l'ai dragué tout le long, pas vraiment important. Louise tu es trop nulle quand tu es bourrée !*_

« Ça fait bizarre, hein ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire comme s'il profitait de tout ce que pouvait voir ses yeux.

_Ouais, plutôt… Marmonna Louise en baissant la tête.

_Se retrouver là, comme ça… Au moins, on est tous ensembles et, ça peut paraître étrange mais j'aime ça.

_Ah ouais… mais euh, disons que… »

_*Louise, respire ! Même si c'est Stephen Cornfoot qui te fait une déclaration, tu ne laisses rien paraître ! Oui, c'est l'homme qui tu admires depuis peut-être deux ans mais tu ne laisses rien paraître. De toute façon, t'es avec Owen donc le Stephen tu l'oublies !* _

« C'est vraiment cool l'AD ! Ça vraiment bizarre de se retrouver ici tous ensembles mais c'est trop cool. »

_*Ah… il parlait de l'AD. Moi je pensais qu'il faisait référence à la soirée de son anniversaire. Bon, je me suis faite une fausse joie. Reprend-toi Louise ! Ce n'était même pas une joie d'ailleurs…* _

« Mais je voulais te dire aussi que je t'apprécie beaucoup et je suis content de te retrouver là. »

_*Bon, je ne comprends plus. Il parle toujours de l'AD ou de moi cette fois ? Un peu compliqué à suivre le Stephen…* _

« Tu sais qu'entre Serdaigle, avant tout ça on allait exprès dans des salles de cours vides et on barbouillait les tableaux noirs d'inscription à la craie. C'était cool… Un jour, tu voudras venir avec nous ? On a invité Léa aussi parce qu'elle aura toujours une bonne idée pour être un peu plus original.

_Oui, c'est sûr qu'avec Léa, vous ne serez pas déçus ! Tenta de rire Louise la gorge serrée. Je verrais si ce jour-là je n'ai pas des devoirs ou… je ne sais pas, je verrais.

_D'accord, de toute façon on se redira ça. »

_*Ouais… j'espère que ces petites conversations ne se répéteront pas très souvent non plus.* _Owen arriva avec un large sourire qu'elle lui rendit. En croisant Stephen, les deux se tapèrent dans la main. Un signe d'amitié qui broya de frayeur la cousine car avec ce qu'il s'était passé elle risquait de la mettre en péril.

« Toi aussi tu pourras venir, Owen ! » Lui lança Stephen avec une tape amicale dans le dos.

_*D'accord, alors là c'est sûr et certain que je ne serai pas là ce jour-ci !* _Se promit-elle. Owen arriva pour la prendre dans ses bras ce qu'elle trouva assez gênant comme la moitié des élèves ici présents savaient ce qu'il s'était passé à la fête précédente. Elle espéra simplement qu'ils avaient tous oublié par l'excès d'alcool. Après tout, il y avait de fortes chances !

* * *

><p><em>Jeudi 24 octobre 1997,<em>

_Aujourd'hui, c'est un jeudi comme les autres. Un jeudi aussi pénible que les autres. Comme tous les jeudis, je suis assise à côté de Claude qui ne cesse de me demander mon encrier ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il me parle, il rit tout seul… en fait, il essaie de faire la conversation sauf que je suis très froide. En fait, je suis assise au dernier rang de la salle et il a insisté pour se mettre à côté de moi dès le premier cours d'Étude des Moldus. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment faire grand-chose… _

_Je dois avouer que je le trouve toujours aussi beau. Il est même trop beau ! Je peux comprendre mon petit cœur d'artichaut pour craquer sur lui encore et encore. Même s'il souffre, ce petit cœur ne se détachera donc jamais de ce visage si beau ? Il a un sourire, j'adore son sourire ! Je crois que c'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pourquoi mon cœur ne peut pas s'en détacher. Mais Claude, tout le monde me le déconseille. A vrai dire, je suis déjà sortie avec lui pendant trois mois l'an dernier. Et il m'avait aussi embrassé il y a quelques années et c'est depuis ce jour que je crois que je suis complètement, totalement, follement amoureuse de lui. Il est complètement fou d'avoir voulu s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je pourrais lui sauter dessus comme une sauvageonne. Non c'est vrai, il a pris des risques ! _

_A part ça, si tout le monde me le déconseille c'est surtout je pense pour son (très) mauvais caractère. Oui, je l'avoue je suis tout à fait d'accord là-dessus. Claude c'est le genre de garçon qui s'en fou de tous ceux qui l'entourent et qui va et vient. C'est comme la pluie, quand elle est là on s'en plaint et quand elle n'y est pas elle nous manque. _

_C'est assez facile d'écrire pendant le cours du professeur Carrow. Elle est obnubilé par ce qu'elle dit et ce qu'elle croit fermement. « Les Moldus souillent notre sang, ils devraient tous avoir disparu. Ce sont leur faute si nous sommes en guerre ! Ils ont engendré une race inférieure et impure à la notre. Pour cela, ils devraient tous être exterminés. Seuls les sorciers devraient persister pour assurer l'avenir de notre monde ! Un monde sans Sang-de-Bourbe, ces infâmes et pitoyables créatures ! » Voilà un petit extrait de ce qu'elle s'amuse à nous raconter à chaque heure. Je ne prends même plus la peine de prendre des notes, j'ai eu Optimal avec un supplément de cinq points pour ma maison en faisant une rédaction sur l'impureté de cette race moldue. La prochaine fois, je ferais une rédaction sur la prise de connaissance que devraient avoir tous les sorciers sur les conséquences de cette extermination, et sur l'absurdité de ceux qui défendent cette extermination. Et toc ! _

_La sœur Carrow est un peu comme son frère. Tous les deux détestent les élèves et détestent sans doute enseigner. Mais ils doivent le faire pour leur grand maître adoré tels des chiens d'esclavages sans la moindre conscience humaine. _

« Miss. Clerwood pourriez-vous répéter ce que je viens de dire ? Tonna le professeur Carrow.

_Euh… les moldus sont les créatures les plus infâmes sur cette terre ?

_Très bien, c'est parfait miss. Clerwood. Vous preniez des notes ?

_Euh… oui, tout à fait !

_C'est très bien, dix points pour Serpentard ! »

Marion referma discrètement le carnet qui serait en vérité lu par Mrs. Fritzman sa psychologue. La cousine avait bien pris soin de noter tout ce qu'elle voyait et tout ce qu'elle en pensait. Malgré cela, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de rendre quelques touches personnelles qui ne seraient d'aucune utilité à Mrs. Fritzman mais parler à un journal lui manquait plus qu'elle ne le pensait.

Claude lui jetait un regard perplexe. De toute évidence, il ne devait pas croire un seul instant qu'elle prenait des notes. _*Mais c'est facile dans ce cours, la seule réponse possible c'est celle que je viens de donner. Si on excluait ça, il n'y aurait plus de cours.* _Elle s'autorisa un petit coup d'œil pour Claude assis à côté d'elle qui tapota sur la table avec son index. Affalé sur sa chaise, ses yeux noirs fixant le professeur par la concentration, ses cheveux noirs légèrement remués, et des lèvres fines qui lorsqu'elles formaient un sourire se retroussaient délicieusement. _*IL EST TROP BEAU !* _Hurlait Marion intérieurement. C'était impossible pour elle de lui résister. Elle l'aimait, point. Cela allait jusqu'à aimer la façon dont ses longues fines jambes étaient mises sous la table. Sa classe naturelle dans son uniforme et dans tout autre vêtement d'ailleurs. Son corps élancé, fin qui maigrissait dès qu'il manquait un repas. _*Purée, c'est fou comme je voudrais l'embrasser à ce moment précis. J'arrêterais le cours s'il le faut mais il est vraiment trop beau, trop tentateur pour moi. Ouf, mon pauvre petit cœur est en tout remué ! Que d'émotions pendant les cours d'Étude des Moldus !* _

Il tourna soudainement la tête dans sa direction. Marion cessa instantanément de le regarder pour faire semblant d'être passionné par le cours. En vérité, elle souriait intérieurement quand il promena son regard sur elle. _*Oui, regarde-moi ! T'as vu, un peu ? C'est une belle offre, hein ? Vas-y, prends-moi, embrasse-moi !* _Il tourna de nouveau la tête pour regarder le professeur Carrow qui était une femme petite, trapue, avec un regard oblique qui laissait entrevoir toute sa haine pour les élèves. _*Aller Claude, je t'autorise à me regarder encore une fois ! Ça doit quand même être plus agréable que de regarder la Carrow ?* _

Daphné se retourna sur sa chaise et fit un petit signe de la main à Claude qui sourit pour lui répondre. Marion resta de marbre devant ce geste, elle ne releva rien physiquement mais intérieurement… _*ELLE FAIT QUOI, ELLE ? A mon Claude ? Elle fait quoi, là ? Elle veut se battre ? Ma cocotte, il est à moi et tu vas devoir goûter à la fureur de Marion Clerwood si tu tentes quoique ce soit.* _

« T'as pas de l'encre bleue, s'il te plaît ? Lui demanda-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

_Siii… Croassa-t-elle d'une petite voix minable. Euh, hum, hum ! Si, si tiens. Mais fais attention parce qu'elle a un peu séché sur le bord alors elle accroche un peu avec le bouchon.

_D'accord, merci c'est gentil. »

_*De rien ! Oh, regardez-le ouvrir le bouchon avec précaution ! Bah oui, je ne veux pas que tu tâches ton uniforme qui te va si bien, moi. Quoique… on sortirait tous les deux pour aller aux toilettes essayer d'enlever ça… Je vois déjà la scène ! « Qui veut accompagner Claude ? _MOIIII ! » Et là dans les toilettes, il me prend, il me dit qu'il m'aime, qu'il n'a pensé qu'à moi depuis tout ce temps, que je le rends fou ! Il est dingue de moi, et il n'a qu'une pensée ! Oh mon beau Claude, si beau, si classe, si grand, si fait pour moi !* _

« Alors… Marmonna-t-elle avec un stupide sourire. C'était bien ton anniversaire ?

_Hein ? Ah euh oui, il y avait mes cousines venues de France. D'ailleurs elles m'ont dit qu'elles avaient vu ta cousine Léa sur le Chemin de Traverse… et elle leur a un peu fait acheter n'importe quoi… Mes cousines ne connaissent rien de chez nous alors évidemment ! J'ai eu pleins de cadeaux aussi, on a fait la fête… bah, ce n'était pas très différent de chez Stephen en fait. »

Il lui sourit avec un clin d'œil comme pour lui faire passer un message. Ce message, elle le comprit évidemment. Comment ne pas oublier la honte qu'elle avait eue ce soir-là ? Elle baissa le regard en l'entendant ricaner discrètement.

« Oh ça va, hein… Marmonna-t-elle.

_Mais je n'ai rien dit, fit-il avec un grand sourire qui prouvait le contraire de sa pensée. En tout cas, on m'a toujours dit que ce que l'on faisait bourré traduisait ce que l'on s'empêchait de faire quotidiennement. Après je dis ça, je ne dis rien. »

_*En gros, il m'a complètement grillé. En une soirée, il a vu que je ne voulais qu'une chose : l'embrasser. D'accord, bien joué Marion. Je suis tout à fait fière de toi ! C'est le pire suspense qu'il puisse y avoir dans toute l'histoire des histoires d'amours sur cette terre !* _Les cartes étaient distribuées, à elle de bien les jouer et de les abattre au bon moment. La fin de l'heure sonna, Marion rassembla ses affaires et s'assura de sortir avant Claude pour l'attendre à la sortie.

Théodore était avec lui mais la cousine appela le jeune homme qui rappliqua immédiatement. _*Ah ! J'ai trop de pouvoirs !* _Claude arriva jusqu'à elle avec un immense sourire, le plus beau qu'elle eut pu voir de lui. _*IL EST TROP BEAU !* _Se répéta-t-elle à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Cela faisait bien plusieurs fois qu'elle le remarquait donc il fut normal qu'elle lui demanda de la suivre.

Ils allèrent se cacher derrière une gargouille et chacun plongea l'un vers l'autre pour s'embrasser. Elle le serra dans ses bras, euphorique d'être à nouveau à cette place qu'elle avait occupé l'an dernier et se fichant pas mal de ce qu'on lui avait conseillé tout l'été. Elle ne voulait pas réfléchir à ce qu'il se passerait par la suite, elle voulait simplement agir, obéir à ce qu'elle ressentait à l'intérieur d'elle.

* * *

><p>Juliette ne manqua de voir les deux Serpentard s'éclipsés tous les deux à l'écart du groupe. Elle jeta un regard soupçonneux vers l'endroit où sa cousine avait disparu accompagnée par le pire des garçons de leur maison. Juliette ne le supportait pas, rien que le petit sourire qu'il affichait l'agaçait. Tout chez lui prouvait qu'il n'était définitivement pas fait pour sa cousine. Mais elle… Marion était tellement idiote qu'elle était prête à lui retomber dans les bras pour la troisième fois sans l'ombre d'un doute. Et c'était ce qui faisait peur à Juliette. Si sa cousine pouvait fondre si facilement qu'adviendrait-il d'elle dans le futur ? Juliette craignait qu'elle ne subisse de nombreuses désillusions amoureuses.<p>

Elle leva les yeux au ciel comme toute cette situation l'insupportait. Elle s'aperçut soudainement que Lisa Verpey était de nouveau vers Blaise. _*MON Blaise ! Non, non, elle me l'a déjà piqué une fois, pas deux !* _S'enragea-t-elle. Il était hors de question qu'elle laisse cette peste approcher encore une fois Blaise. Il lui appartenait, elle ne le laisserait pas s'échapper entre ses doigts une seconde fois. En effet, elle avait beau critiqué sa cousine, Juliette ne faisait pas mieux… _*Moi, j'y ai réfléchit ! Et j'ai laissé passer des années avant de pardonner.* _Cela était-il réellement une explication ?

En parcourant le groupe des Serpentard, elle se rendit compte que Drago manquait encore une fois. Tout comme l'an dernier, il disparaissait on ne savait où. Que pouvait-il bien faire seul ? Juliette était assez perplexe par cet abandon du jeune homme qu'elle avait encore du mal à considérer comme un meilleur ami s'il ne lui disait pas tout. Elle s'approcha de Blaise et glissa ses bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer contre elle. Lisa tourna vite les talons, sans doute ne désirait-elle pas assister aux échanges langoureux des deux verts.

« Ce week-end, on va à Pré-au-Lard ? Comme on n'a pas pu y aller la dernière fois qu'on pouvait y aller _tous les deux…_ à cause de ces abrutis… J'avais envie de leur dire d'arrêter de chanter, c'était affreux !

_Ouais, c'est vrai mais euh… pour ce week-end je ne sais pas, en fait… Marmonna-t-il peu emballé.

_Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement aussi froide que le glacier.

_Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Je te jure que tu fais trop peur quand tu fais ce regard-là.

_Tant mieux, c'est le but, railla-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

_Mais des fois je suis genre tranquille et je me retourne je te vois me regarder comme ça, tu me fais flipper à chaque fois ! Je me dis que ça y est j'ai fait quelque chose de mal…

_Si tu n'as rien fait, tu n'as pas à avoir peur, répondit-elle en le regardant soupçonneusement.

_Mais arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Je n'ai rien fait ! D'ailleurs, il y a pas cinq minutes, tu me regardais de la même façon. Tu vois le genre de situation…

_Tout de suite, là ? Oh c'est normal c'était parce qu'il y avait la Verpey avec toi. Elle ricanait comme une pauvre cruche et elle t'a même fait une petite tape sur l'épaule, attention !

_Elle s'appelle Lisa d'abord, et j'ai le droit de rire avec elle si je le veux, Ju. Pis une tape sur l'épaule… ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais fait rêver comme je te fais rêver des fois, hein !

_Tu es vraiment le plus romantique de tous les hommes sur cette terre ! Sérieusement, la petite tape sur l'épaule… la prochainement fois tu lui diras d'arrêter parce que ça traduit une sorte de complicité que je n'approuve pas et je pense que j'ai le droit de ne pas l'approuver.

_T'es sérieuse ? On était en deuxième année ! On avait douze ans, Ju !

_Même, ce n'est pas une raison. Je sais ce qu'elle a en tête et…

_Mais arrête de psychoter ! Arrête de me regarder comme ça, aussi. Hey, Ju, on parlait du double-menton de la Carrow alors je ne vois pas de quoi tu pourrais avoir peur, hein ?

_Mais ce n'est pas ça ! Je m'en fiche que vous parliez du double-menton de la prof ! C'est juste qu'elle se rapproche de toi en parlant, en rigolant, en t'accordant des petites marques d'affections… Elle m'énerve ! Tu comprends, ça m'énerve ! Et encore plus puisque c'est elle ! Ce serait n'importe qu'elle autre fille, ça m'énerverait aussi parce que je suis une fille et que je sais comment on marche. Mais ça m'énerverait quand même un peu moins même si ça m'énerverait quand même ! Juste que c'est elle et je ne peux pas le supporter !

_C'est ridicule… Soupira-t-il.

_C'est logique ! Mais toi évidemment ça ne peut que te faire plaisir qu'elle t'accorde une marque d'affection alors tu ne feras rien…

_Moi !? Et depuis quand ça me fait plaisir que Lisa Verpey m'accorde des « marques d'affection » comme tu dis ?

_Depuis toujours et de n'importe quelle fille d'ailleurs ! T'es un garçon, tu ne feras rien pour éloigner une fille qui remue devant toi, c'est certain.

_D'accord… Va à l'infirmerie, Juliette. Je pense que t'as besoin d'un médoc et d'un bien puissant ! Ça ne m'étonne même pas que tes parents t'ont pris un psy, ça ne m'étonne plus maintenant !

_Mais tu m'énerves encore plus qu'elle ! T'es chiant vraiment tu… pff, laisse tombé ! Je vais aller à l'infirmerie comme tu dis…

_Aller, ne le prend pas comme ça ! C'était de l'ironie, je plaisantais, je ne pense pas ce que je t'ai dit mais Juliette… hey ! Je te parle ! Tu vas où là ?

_A l'infirmerie ! J'en ai besoin ! Grogna-t-elle mécontente.

_Et pourquoi ?

_Pour renouveler mon certificat de contraception, idiot ! Si tu ne veux pas avoir un gosse bientôt pour t'obliger à ne plus jamais regarder une pauvre fille qui remue devant toi ! »

Blaise siffla d'agacement et lui fit un geste qui voulait tout simplement dire qu'il voulait qu'elle s'en aille. Sûrement en avait-il assez de cette conversation… Juliette monta les escaliers de l'infirmerie en grognant de mécontentement, les bras croisés par la frustration.

Le soir même, dans les dortoirs, les trois Serpentard habituelles étaient absentes. Une fois encore, Lisa, Daphné, et Pansy revinrent dans les dortoirs après tout le monde mais heureusement avant la visite des Carrow. Juliette leur jeta un regard mesquin qui ne tarissait pas les reproches qu'elle leur adressait.


	95. Juliette, reine des glaces

**Chapitre 93 : Juliette, reine des glaces**

Lisa Verpey chantonnait dans les dortoirs. Juliette, encore dans son lit, commençait à trouver cela agaçant. Daphné souriait comme une idiote en se préparant, et Pansy s'étirait en soupirant d'aise dans son lit. Juliette les observait comme elle pouvait s'intéressant désormais de très près à leurs petites escapes nocturnes. Que faisaient-elles donc depuis l'an dernier à cette heure-ci de la soirée ? Et où étaient-elles par la même occasion ?

La cousine décida de se lever finalement comme l'heure où ils devaient tous se rassembler dans la Grande Salle approchait. Depuis la nomination de Rogue en tant que directeur de Poudlard, les nouvelles règles impliquaient aux élèves de déjeuner à la même heure chaque matin, midi, et soir. Ce qui les interdisaient de passer une journée entière à Pré-au-Lard ce que les élèves avaient pris l'habitude de faire pendant certains week-end. Tout ceci était malheureusement terminé.

Juliette rassemblait ses affaires sur son lit et eu à peine le temps de chercher une paire de chaussettes que sa cousine Marion arrivait en sautillant. Toute souriante, fraîche et pétillante, d'une beauté qui ne lui était pas habituelle, elle s'arrêta face à Juliette avec le plus beau et le plus grand sourire du monde.

« J'ai une trop bonne nouvelle ! S'enthousiasma-t-elle.

_Tu quittes Claude !? S'exclama Juliette en la prenant dans ses bras.

_Mais non… Marmonna Marion agacée. Je vais cet après-midi à Pré-au-Lard avec Claude et j'ai pensé… enfin, ON a pensé que tu pourrais nous rejoindre avec Blaise ? Comme ça, toi et Claude vous feriez la paix ?

_La paix ? Marion, Marion, Marion… Il n'y a que toi qui puisses encore employer cette expression… Soupira Juliette. Je ne ferai pas « la paix » avec l'autre là ! Et je ne demanderai certainement pas à Blaise de venir avec moi à Pré-au-Lard pour voir l'autre !

_Il s'appelle Claude, lui rappela Marion en levant les yeux au ciel. Allez, s'il te plaît ! T'as déjà passé toute ta soirée entière avec Blaise, hier ! On se demande ce que vous avez fait, hein…

_Je n'étais pas avec Blaise ! L'arrêta Juliette. J'étais avec Drago et…

_Eurk… T'as passé toute ta soirée avec lui ? Le gars le plus arrogant de la terre qui avait le nez levé jusqu'au plafond et qui est maintenant plus misérable qu'un mort-vivant ? Et pourquoi t'étais avec lui ?

_On faisait notre tour de garde, c'est bon. On a encore trouvé des élèves dans la salle des trophées… Je ne comprendrais jamais ces élèves, ils savent que c'est l'endroit le plus fréquenté des couples et que les préfets passent toujours ici mais ils continuent à y aller…

_C'est peut-être excitant de s'emballer au milieu de trophées, suggéra Marion en haussant les épaules.

_Hey ! Toi, je t'ai à l'œil, hein ! Je t'interdis de faire quoique ce soit avec l'autre là, d'accord ?

_Et pourquoi je t'obéirais ? Si ça se trouve il s'est déjà passé quelque chose… Non, ne fais pas cette tête ! Je plaisantais, on n'a rien fait encore.

_Encore !? Releva Juliette à qui rien n'échappait.

_Bah il me fait souvent des sous-entendus et des allusions mais je ne sais pas… avec tous les hauts et les bas qu'on a eu… et ça fait à peine deux semaines qu'on est de nouveaux ensembles alors bon…

_T'as tout à fait raison ! Repousse-le encore, n'accepte rien de lui, on ne sait jamais… Et pense au moment où tu le largueras aussi tant que t'y es, lui souffla-t-elle comme un secret.

_Mais arrête ! T'es chiante à la fin, je peux être avec lui si je veux. Tu ne vas pas dicter ma vie, non plus ! Et si j'ai envie de rester avec lui, de faire des trucs avec lui, je le ferais !

_Beurk ! Sérieusement Marion, tout ça a déjà été un massacre alors ce sont justes des conseils que je te donne. Mais si tu ne veux rien entendre, ok ! Je ne dirais plus rien mais sache que je serai toujours là pour te consoler. »

Marion souffla fort d'agacement. Elle se leva ensuite pour descendre les escaliers. Juliette la regarda s'éloigner et claquer la porte derrière elle. La cousine s'en voulu un moment de la marteler avec tous ses conseils mais elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Claude était juste… le garçon le plus insupportable de Serpentard, elle n'arrivait pas à le supporter. Mais sa cousine semblait si persuader de sa sincérité qu'elle en faisait douter Juliette, si sûre d'elle habituellement. _*Bon, je vais faire un effort.* _Se promit-elle. Juliette travaillait sur elle-même, elle essayait chaque jour de faire des efforts pour les autres mais c'était assez difficile d'aller contre sa nature. Malgré cela, Mrs. Fritzman le lui avait bien conseillé de faire des efforts.

Après s'être habillée et tout le petit quotidien d'une jeune fille de dix-sept ans dans la salle de bain, Juliette sortit du dortoir avec Inézia qui lui demandait en même temps des conseils pour répondre à une lettre d'un garçon qu'elle avait rencontré à l'anniversaire de Claude. _*Décidément, tout tourne autour de lui.* _Songea la cousine.

Les élèves se rassemblèrent tous dans le Hall, en rang deux par deux, maisons par maisons, classés par année de scolarité. Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent tandis que les Carrow se plaçaient chacun d'un côté de l'entrée. Ils vérifièrent les rangs pendant que les élèves passaient entre eux pour entrer dans la Grande Salle. Le petit-déjeuner était déjà sur la table mais personne n'y toucha. Ils s'assirent tous à leur table respective. Du temps de Dumbledore, les élèves avaient le droit de se mélanger sur les quatre grandes tables pendant le petit-déjeuner. Désormais, cela leur était formellement interdit ! Ils ne pouvaient même plus se mélanger par années de scolarité dans une même maison.

Juliette s'installa donc avec Inézia et Marion. Elle jeta un regard froid à Lisa et Daphné qui arrivèrent en tournant autour de Blaise. Lui ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ce qu'elle voyait et cela l'insupportait encore plus. _*Un jour, je crois que je vais la bouffer la Verpey.* _Se promit Juliette en observant toutes les victuailles sur la table.

Elle regarda Blaise s'asseoir en face d'elle avec ce même regard qu'il détestait tant. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil perplexe et haussa les épaules avec une interrogation dans le regard. Juliette secoua la tête pour qu'il laisse tomber mais il la fixa encore et encore pendant plusieurs minutes comme s'il n'arrivait pas à se décider sur quelque chose. Le professeur Rogue donna l'autorisation aux élèves de manger ce qu'ils s'empressèrent de faire en tentant un minimum de retenue.

« Si tu veux, on te retrouvera cet après-midi, promit Juliette à sa cousine.

_C'est vrai, tu promets ? Oh merci, c'est gentil ! Lui sourit Marion toute heureuse comme le matin même. Tu ne feras la tête tout le long au moins ?

_Non, je resterai normale et j'essaierai de faire un effort… pour toi, pas pour lui. » Précisa-t-elle avec un mépris certain dans la voix.

Tout de même elle fut heureuse de voir sa cousine sourire à nouveau comme si elle venait de lui annoncer la plus belle nouvelle qu'elle n'eut jamais entendue. Elles s'échangèrent un sourire complice toutes les deux. Juliette se tourna ensuite vers Inézia qui lui posait maintenant une question sur comment aborder ce garçon qu'elle avait rencontré à l'anniversaire de Claude, pendant les vacances de Noël qui approchaient.

En sortant de la Grande Salle à la même heure que tous les élèves, Juliette commençait à se rendre avec Inézia dans le parc quand on l'appela. En se retournant, elle vit Drago qui s'avançait aussi pâle que la neige qui tombait dehors.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

_Rien, il faut que je te parle. »

Inézia hocha la tête compréhensive, presque aussitôt et s'éloigna vers Millicent et Pansy qui étaient toutes les deux vers Blaise. Ce dernier était adossé au mur et souriait comme il ne souriait plus à Juliette. Un léger sentiment de jalousie traversa la cousine qui suivit Drago en se mordant la lèvre inférieure de frustration. Elle aurait tant aimé rejoindre Blaise et voir un peu de quoi il parlait avec Pansy et Millicent. Au lieu de cela, elle suivit à contre cœur Drago qui allait encore faire comme s'il était l'homme le plus malheureux du monde alors que sa famille était l'une des rares à ne pas ressentir les effets de la crise !

Il se retourna soudainement comme s'il allait parler de choses graves. Juliette sursauta légèrement par ce brusque retournement avant d'attendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

« Je crois que des élèves sont retournées dans la salle... tu sais, celle qu'on avait découverte en cinquième année avec la Brigade Inquisitoriale ?

_Euh ouais... Mais... comment tu sais ça ?

_La dernière fois quand on a fait notre tour de garde, j'ai refait un tour et j'ai vu quelques élèves dans les couloirs. Je ne les ai pas interpellé, je les ai regardé discrètement et... c'était des Poufsouffle, des Serdaigle... des Gryffondor aussi mais... que font des jaunes et des bleus au septième étage ?

_T'as raison... ouais, t'as raison... Mais t'as trop raison, en fait ! S'exclama-t-elle.

_Tu crois que tu pourrais demander _discrètement _bien sûr à Marion des renseignements ? Mais du genre qu'elle ne se doute de rien, ok ?

_Tu veux que je fasse ça comment ? Elle va forcément s'en rendre compte !

_On n'a qu'à jouer ensemble et peut-être qu'on arrivera à quelque chose ? Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

_Oui… mais non ! Je ne peux pas lui faire ça, elle m'en voudra pour toujours. Je suis déjà trop contente qu'on se parle à nouveau alors... sérieux, je ne fais pas ça. Je ne vais pas tout gâcher et puis... honnêtement, Drago, tu ne trouves pas qu'ils ont un peu raison de se rassembler à nouveau ?

_De quoi !? Fit-il en la regardant avec des yeux horrifiés.

_Je veux dire, les Carrow... ils ne sont pas ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour Poudlard. Leurs cours sont... certes, intéressants dans un sens, mais est-ce que ça ne va pas un peu contre tout ce qu'on nous apprenait avant ?

_Avant quoi ? Lança-t-il dédaigneusement la regardant comme un insecte.

_Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! S'énerva-t-elle immédiatement. Tu ne me lances pas ton sale regard de garçon pourri gâté, hein ! Je te dis qu'avant la mort de Dumbledore on nous apprenait à toujours nous méfier de la Magie Noire et maintenant on nous l'enseigne.

_C'était parce que Dumbledore en avait peur ! Mais c'est la plus puissante des magies, tu ne comprends pas Juliette...

_C'est toi qui ne comprend pas, Drago ! L'arrêta-t-elle. Écoute-moi...

_Non, c'est bon ! Je sais ce que tu vas dire... je ne pensais pas qu'un jour tu deviendrais comme ça, tu me déçois c'est... pfuit ! Amuse-toi bien avec eux ! »

_*Avec eux ?*_ S'étonna-t-elle intérieurement. Elle le regarda partir, s'éloigner petit à petit d'elle dans le long couloir silencieux. Quelque chose en elle ne la satisfaisait pas. Elle aurait tant aimé comprendre Drago, le raisonner, l'aider tout simplement ! Il avait besoin d'aide, elle le voyait bien mais comment aider quelqu'un qui venait de vous dire tout cela ?

Elle s'en retourna encore plus frustrée qu'elle ne l'était avant de le suivre. Pour couronner le tout, quand elle revint dans le Hall elle trouva Blaise encore une fois avec Lisa. Ils riaient ensemble... Elle lui fit une tape sur l'épaule. Il rit. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux pour remettre sa mèche. Il plaça une main sur son épaule. Elle rit. Il rit. Ils riaient ensemble. Et Juliette enrageait de plus en plus. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter tout cela ! Le faisait-il exprès ou ne se rendait-il vraiment pas compte qu'elle le draguait sans aucuns scrupules ?

Quand Blaise l'aperçut (enfin !) elle eut tout d'abord envie de se jeter sur Lisa pour la torturer et lui cracher les pires insultes qu'elle avait en tête. Elles défilaient dans sa tête et si elle ne s'était pas raisonnée elle l'aurait fait. Mais Mrs. Fritzman avait bien insisté sur les efforts que la cousine devait faire. Car oui, Juliette prenait en compte les conseils de Mrs. Fritzman sans vraiment y penser. Elle s'approcha donc, le plus détendue possible ou du moins essaya-t-elle de le faire paraître. Blaise ne lui prit pas la main tout d'abord ce qui la glaça nettement.

Ensuite, Lisa se retira avec comme excuse qu'elle devait rejoindre Théodore à la bibliothèque pour une recherche. *_Excuse la meuf ! Genre elle va à la bibliothèque pour bosser, elle ? Non, non, je crois que c'est plutôt Théodore qui l'intéresse.* _Blaise et Juliette sortirent dans le parc qui commençait à se recouvrir de neige. De gros flocons tombaient du ciel comme en période de Noël. Juliette s'avança près de Blaise et chercha sa main qui était dans la poche de son manteau. Très nettement refroidie, elle se colla simplement à lui devinant qu'elle devrait s'en contenter pour le moment. En se raclant la gorge elle lui demanda :

« On rejoindra Marion et Claude à Pré-au-Lard dans l'aprèm ?

_Style le Claude il a envie de te voir ? Ricana Blaise.

_Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais c'est pour voir Marion pis... ouais, en fait c'est un peu parce que je la critique tout le temps en ce moment surtout à propos du Claude, donc voilà. On ira ?

_Bah pff... pas cet aprèm, j'avais envie d'être tranquille un peu. On bosse dur toute la semaine alors je voulais me reposer, je suis mort là. Il est temps que les vacances arrivent.

_Sérieux? Non mais tu n'es pas drôle ! Ça fait depuis le début du mois que j'essaie qu'on aille tous les deux à Pré-au-Lard et toi à chaque fois t'as une excuse... T'es chiant ! Si on ne sort jamais, on fait quoi ?

_On va dans les dortoirs et là on sera tous les deux, non ? Suggéra-t-il en l'attirant contre lui.

_Non, pas aujourd'hui... J'en ai marre, on fait que ça. On ne peut pas bouger un peu ?

_Non... Grogna-t-il déçu qu'elle n'adhère pas à son idée.

_Aller, s'il te plaît ! En plus, je lui ai dit qu'on y allait ! Marion va être déçu...

_Tu t'arrangeras avec elle, je te fais confiance. Tu lui dis qu'on était en gros manque tous les deux et qu'il fallait absolument qu'on y remédie !

_En manque de quoi ? Ça fait à peine deux jours, qu'est-ce que tu veux être en manque ?

_T'es chiante, hein ! Dès qu'on a un peu de temps pour nous, t'es là : « non, je n'ai pas envie, pas aujourd'hui, etc. » et tu veux absolument qu'on bouge... mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire à Pré-au-Lard ? Je vais t'acheter une sucette en forme de cœur à Honeydukes pour faire le mec ultra romantique et je vais t'acheter tout ce que tu veux à Gaichiffon pour faire comme si j'étais généreux et que je ne vivais que pour toi au point de me ruiner.

_D'accord... c'est bon, on s'engueule encore donc on va de nouveau partir chacun de notre côté parce que toi tu vas aller rejoindre Lisa, Daphné, Pansy et moi je...

_Pourquoi elles ? Demanda-t-il soudainement plus virulent sur un ton légèrement craintif qui n'échappa nullement à la cousine.

_Je ne sais pas t'es toujours avec elles quand je te vois. Pourquoi ?

_Pourquoi quoi ?

_T'as l'air un peu tendu là, non ? Tu n'aurais pas des choses à me dire ? Non, ça va tout va bien ? Parce que j'ai nettement l'impression que leurs trois noms combinés ont eu un impact sur toi qui me faisait un sermon quelques secondes plus tôt...

_Euh, c'est bon ? T'as fini ? Tu te fais des films toute seule là, tu pars vraiment loin !

_Ah bon ? T'es sûr ? T'es vraiment sûr de toi ?

_Mais oui, qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ! T'es vraiment chiante en ce moment ! Je ne sais pas ce que t'as mais t'es toujours sur moi ! Toujours ! Tu me surveilles tout le temps, dès que je dérape un petit peu parce qu'on me fait une tape sur l'épaule, ça ne va plus j'ai droit au regard ultra sévère ! Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire... tu m'engueules tout le temps, j'ai vraiment l'impression que...

_Que… que quoi ? Vas-y développe ! J'ai cru entendre quelque chose du genre qu'est-ce que ça pouvait me faire ? Ça me fait quelque chose, oui ! On est ensemble, un couple pour te le rappeler et toi t'es en train de me dire que... que…

_Et voilà t'es encore à me faire des reproches ! J'ai dix-sept ans, je veux profiter de la vie et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une copine comme toi qui est tout le temps, et je dis bien tout le temps jalouse ! »

Juliette resta un instant sans rien dire. Non seulement elle avait du mal à avaler de ce qu'elle entendait mais elle restait obnubilée par les sous-entendus qu'il lui faisait. La cousine inspira un grand bol d'air frais pour se donner la force de ne pas pleurer, surtout pas devant lui !

« T'es en train de me dire tout ça sur un ton… comme si tu t'en foutais complètement...

_Mais non, je le dis sur ce ton parce que tu m'énerves comme jamais t'as pu m'énerver !

_Tu aurais peut-être pu éviter de me dire tout ça, non ? Peut-être que tu aurais pu le faire d'une façon plus délicate et...

_Je n'avais pas envie de le faire ! La coupa-t-il sèchement.

_D'accord... d'accord… Avant que tu ne partes, je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec les trois. Lisa, Daphné, et Pansy, c'est pour ça qu'elles sont en retard chaque soir ? »

Blaise s'arrêta en la regardant de la tête au pied comme s'il était en train de juger ce qu'il venait de perdre mais aussi s'il devait ou non lui révéler certaines choses. En inspirant profondément il commença :

« Ouais, il s'est passé des choses dans nos dortoirs... Je ne suis pas le seul, si ça peut te rassurer...

_Me rassurer ? Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis ou c'est tout à fait normale pour toi que trois filles viennent chaque soir dans vos dortoirs pour des plans à... je ne sais même pas combien ! Et ça dure depuis l'an dernier, ça ? Hurlait-elle.

_Ouais un peu près... Bah tu sais, comme je te le disais, on est jeunes. C'est tout. Elles vivent leur jeunesse, elles.

_Vive la jeunesse dans ce cas... Marmonna Juliette littéralement dégoûtée. Attend, donc depuis... même avant qu'on soit ensemble tu faisais ça dans mon dos ? »

Il inspira en haussant les épaules. Geste qui voulait absolument tout dire. Juliette renifla bruyamment ce qui réussi à trahir ses sentiments. Elle recula de quelques pas, le regardant d'un air dégoûté et s'éloigna en marchant vite. D'un pas très vif, le plus vite possible car elle avait besoin de se retrouver dans les dortoirs de toute urgence ! Elle se mit finalement à courir quand elle eut passé la grande porte du château. La cousine parcourut tous les souterrains en courant et pleurant déjà. Elle entra dans la salle commune, heureusement vide, et monta dans les dortoirs.

Juliette alla se réfugier au pied de son lit, se plaquant la main sur la bouche par simple geste d'écœurement. Elle était dégoûtée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre et le fait de savoir que cela se passait depuis le début... qu'elle n'avait rien remarqué jusqu'à cette année grâce aux Carrow (l'ironie du sort !) Et les trois... Lisa, Daphné, et Pansy n'avaient rien dit et s'étaient contentée de continuer comme des... *_des grosses putes !* _en conclut-elle.

Elle se mit à pleurer sans savoir quand elle pourrait s'arrêter. Elle avait cette étrange sensation de tout remettre en cause, de retourner au point de départ et de n'avoir été qu'un simple objet de passage. Elle pleura encore, essuyant sans arrêt ses larmes sur ses joues. Elle en avait même mal, à la différence d'un objet elle se sentait mal, mal à l'aise en pensant qu'elle devrait affronter tous ceux au courant et que penseraient-ils ? Elle avait mal, ce mal de s'être offerte pour quelqu'un de totalement faux, d'hypocrite depuis le début.

Juliette passa ses bras autour d'elle comme une jeune femme trahie et pleura encore dans ses bras. Seule dans le dortoir, personne ne l'entendait et elle resta ainsi sans bouger, à éprouver simplement la douleur, la trahison, et l'entière déception. Il lui semblait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre, que cette douleur malsaine et vicieuse la creuserait toujours car partout où elle irait, la cousine croiserait Blaise, Lisa, Daphné, Pansy, et même Drago... il devait être au courant lui et il devait bien faire partie de l'histoire qu'elle venait de découvrir. « Je ne suis pas le seul » avait précisé Blaise. Il y avait donc à parier sa baguette que Drago était dans l'affaire. Et dire qu'elle culpabilisait quelques heures plus tôt ! Et dire qu'elle songeait à l'aider mais... il n'était plus son meilleur ami ! Pas après tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, ni même son ami. Théodore, le gentil Théodore que tout le monde croyait adorable, il ne devait pas être tout blanc non plus. Et Claude... Juliette redressa la tête folle de ce qu'elle envisageait. Par fureur elle frappa le sol des dortoirs de son poing en rageant.

Blaise était comme Claude, aussi macho et arrogant que lui. Juliette avait stupidement cru qu'ils étaient différents mais le mépris qu'elle éprouvait pour Claude, elle le retrouvait désormais dans ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Blaise.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte des dortoirs claqua. Des talons retentirent. A la façon qu'ils avaient de sonner, Juliette devina qu'il s'agissait de Marion. Ils frappaient furieusement le sol du dortoir avant qu'elle ne crie :

« Juliette ! Tu m'avais promis et tu n'es même pas venue ! Tu sais ce qu'à penser Claude ? Tu sais que... Juliette ? » Demanda-t-elle soudain inquiète quand elle découvrit sa cousine en larmes.

Elle laissa son sac tomber sur le sol et accourut auprès d'elle. Marion s'accroupit devant Juliette qui eut peine à la regarder sans éclater à nouveau en sanglots. Au regard attendrissant qu'elle lui porta, Juliette su que sa cousine avait deviné ce qu'il venait de se passer. Marion s'assit près d'elle et lui la main en la serrant fort dans les siennes.

« T'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer. Tu crois que tout s'effondre mais t'inquiète pas, lui assura-t-elle d'une voix compatissante. Tu guériras vite, il en vaut pas la peine.

_Marion... Renifla Juliette. Il faut que je te dise un truc.

_Quoi ? »

Juliette scruta le visage si innocent de sa cousine qui espérait tant de ce nouveau départ avec Claude, au final toujours aussi hypocrite. Elle jugea qu'elle n'allait pas accepter ce qu'elle allait entendre alors elle lui fit signe de se rapprocher et la prit dans ses bras. Tout d'abord, elle sentit sa cousine surprise par ce geste puis au fur et à mesure que Juliette raconta, Marion éclata comme elle avait éclaté quelques instants plus tôt.


	96. Marion n'a pas oublié, tu vas payer !

**Chapitre 94 : Marion n'a pas oublié, tu vas payer !**

Les talons furieux retentirent dans les couloirs du château. Des pas posés avec fermeté, avec assurance, et sans aucune gêne. Marion se fichait pas mal de ceux qui la regardaient marcher furieusement dans un vacarme. Elle fonça droit vers un groupe de Serpentard. Elle aperçut les trois filles qu'elle détestait désormais le plus au monde. Et il y avait celui qui faisait souffrir sa cousine depuis quelques instants. Mais il y avait mieux. Celui qui l'intéressait encore plus que ces personnes aussi détestables les unes que les autres était d'une beauté insolente. Cette beauté la bouleversait encore quand elle le voyait malgré le mépris et tout le dégoût qu'elle lui témoignait quand elle le regardait. Il souriait de ce même sourire duquel elle se pendrait volontairement. Ses yeux noirs et ses cheveux également noirs le rendaient mystérieux et ténébreux mais diablement irrésistible.

Ils l'observèrent tous arriver à grands pas. Marion se fichait pas mal de ce qu'ils pensaient d'elle. Les trois filles s'écartèrent ce qui fut en somme une bonne idée puisqu'elle les aurait percuté si elles n'avaient pas bougé. Elle plongea droit sur Claude qui perdit son sourire resplendissant et elle l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise blanche. Elle le tira de toutes ses forces et l'entraîna quelques pas plus loin avec toute la fureur dont elle était capable. Il protesta contre l'étouffement à cause de son col qu'elle tirait mais la cousine ne relâcha pas son emprise. Elle était en colère, il y avait trop de dégoût, trop de mépris pour qu'elle puisse le relâcher et qu'il puisse lui lancer à nouveau son sourire enjôleur.

Elle le plaqua contre un mur sans lâcher son col. Il leva les mains en signe d'innocence ce qu'elle ignora foutrement ! La cousine ne le croyait plus, il avait terminé d'achever le peu de confiance qu'elle lui accordait encore. Et dorénavant, elle se moquait de ce qu'il puisse ressentir puisqu'il se fichait visiblement de ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir en apprenant qu'il allait tous les soirs avec des autres filles qui s'offraient à lui par simple plaisir dans son lit et pour tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans le dortoir. C'était inexcusable ! Il aurait pu trouver toutes les meilleures excuses du monde, elle ne les accepterait pas.

« Tu vas m'écouter, attentivement ! Très attentivement ! Tu ne m'approches plus une seule fois, ok ? Je ne veux plus rien à voir avec toi, je ne veux même plus sentir ton regard sur moi !

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Gémit-il d'une petite voix minable.

_Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? S'écria-t-elle. Je viens d'apprendre que quand on s'était mis ensemble l'année dernière tu couchais déjà avec trois filles de mon dortoir en plus tous les soirs et que ça ne te faisait rien ! Absolument rien ! J'ai appris que t'en avais bien profité et que tu continues encore à en profiter ! Je pense que je suis claire, non ?

_Je suis désolé, sincèrement je te jure que...

_Mais je ne veux pas de tes excuses ! Et arrête de jurer, t'as juré pendant sept années et je n'ai jamais rien observé comme changement ! Je ne veux plus te parler, c'est tout. C'est terminé, je ne fais plus aucun effort pour toi ! Tu pourras m'envoyer des lettres pendant les vacances, tu pourras t'excuser un millier de fois, tu pourras même t'asseoir à côté de moi en cours même si tu serais suicidaire de le faire ! Je ne te pardonnerai pas, t'as compris ? »

Il hocha la tête de façon encore plus innocente qu'au départ de leur échange. Marion le relâcha enfin et s'éloigna à grands pas de nouveau. Ses talons claquèrent encore dans les couloirs sans bruit avec l'écho des autres Serpentard derrière elle :

« Mec, t'as trop pas géré là ! Pourquoi tu lui as dit à Juliette, aussi ! S'écriait Claude.

_Mais je ne sais pas... de toute façon, elle l'avait deviné pis c'était sûr que ça allait se savoir...

_Hey, elle m'a démonté grave là ! T'aurais pu nous taire parce que sérieux maintenant même Drago, Théo et moi on est dans la merde là !

_Je ne comprends pas ! Intervint Daphné. C'est si grave que ça ? »

_*Mais tais-toi pauvre fille ! Aussi pathétique et pitoyable qu'un grain de sable comparé à une falaise ! T'ose te taper quatre mecs chaque soir en même temps dont deux qui sont déjà en couple et après tu demandes si c'est grave ? Pauvre fille mais grosse pute... et même Pansy ! Moi qui pensait qu'elle était trop niaise, en fait c'est moi la plus niaise dans l'histoire...* _

Elle se mit à courir dans les couloirs et débarqua dans les toilettes du deuxième étage. Mimi Geignarde avait toujours été la personne la plus qualifiée pour écouter les petits soucis de chaque élève. L'an dernier, elle s'était souvent confiée à elle pour lui parler des autres élèves de sa maison qui la détestait à cause de son implication dans l'AD. Une fois encore, Mimi allait pouvoir se réjouir d'avoir du neuf dans sa vie éternelle ou plutôt mort.

Seulement, quand elle entra dans les toilettes en larmes, Marion s'arrêta net au milieu en découvrant Drago également en larmes près d'une Mimi accroupit et attentive. Les deux Serpentard se regardèrent un instant perplexe de se voir l'un l'autre dans une situation inhabituelle. Il se redressa en essuyant ses yeux de sa manche et reprit son allure fière et froide de jeune homme arrogant et pourri gâté.

« Pardon... Put-elle au moins marmonner en commençant à reculer. Je... je vais... oui je... »

Elle sortit des toilettes en courant et pleurant encore plus qu'auparavant. Puis elle s'arrêta au milieu d'un couloir pour s'asseoir contre un mur. Elle se recouvrit de ses bras et pleura encore. Toute la pression des Carrow, l'importance de la réussite scolaire pour les ASPIC en fin d'année et cette histoire maintenant... elle commençait à manquer de vacances pour prendre du recul et réfléchir à sa situation, voir tous les points négatifs et positifs... Mieux, elle avait besoin des bras réconfortants et chauds d'une mère ce qu'elle n'aurait plus. En repensant à la destruction des manoirs et la mort de sa mère, elle pleura encore plus au point d'en produire un vacarme dans le couloir. Heureusement, personne ne s'y trouvait. Elle plongea sa tête dans ses bras et pleura encore.

* * *

><p><em>Dimanche 7 novembre 1997,<em>

_On peut parler de mauvaise journée encore aujourd'hui. A présent je comprends mieux ce dont on essayait de me prévenir quand on insistait que Claude n'était pas fait pour moi. Quand on dit « Serpentard » maintenant je pense que cette maison tient bien son nom. Les élèves à qui je parle au quotidien sont, pour la majorité, faux et hypocrite à longueur de temps. On peut même parfois le voir par leur sourire froid et hautain qu'ils ont accompagné d'un regard arrogant et supérieur. Ils sont pratiquement tous de bonne famille qui ne ressentent nullement les effets de la crise._

_Dans cette maison, avec un seul faux pas tout le monde vous tourne le dos. J'en ai fait les frais il y a deux ans déjà. Dès qu'une personne sort des rangs et cesse de suivre les forts caractères, cette personne est aussitôt oubliée, ignorée, même par ses meilleurs amis. Et maintenant, on apprend que même ceux à qui ont s'obstinait d'accorder notre confiance n'en ont rien à faire de vous et seraient prêts à vous faire les pires coups dans le dos que vous n'aviez jamais imaginé. Ils sont comme ça, à croire qu'il s'agit de leur nature… Merlin, je trouve cela pathétique et pitoyable. Au final, on peut se demander si même entre eux ils s'estiment un minimum. Je crois qu'ils seraient tous capables de retourner leur veste au moment où les autres n'en auraient vraiment pas besoin._

_C'est comme un jeu. On a l'impression qu'ils sont tous dans un jeu de stratégie et c'est à celui qui frappera le plus fort qui l'emportera… une bataille seulement ! La guerre n'était jamais terminée. J'ai l'impression qu'elle dure depuis ma première année à Poudlard. Qui saura faire souffrir les autres ? Qui imposera sa loi parmi les autres ? Qui aura le plus fort caractère ? Ceci ne m'intéresse pas. A quoi cela me servirait-il de voir l'une de mes amies se morfondre parce qu'elle se rend compte que je suis la pire des hypocrites qui puisse exister sur cette terre ? Cela ne m'apporterait rien. Il n'y a que ceux à qui cela procure un plaisir malsain et vicieux qui s'en satisferaient. Des serpents, vous dis-je !_

Marion referma le carnet dans lequel elle écrivait tous les jours pour Mrs. Fritzman. Elle entendit ricaner dans les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs. La cousine rangea alors son carnet dans le tiroir de son chevet et se redressa. La porte s'ouvrit sur trois personnes qu'elle n'avait absolument pas envie de voir.

Lisa, Daphné, et Pansy s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée du dortoir en dévisageant la jeune fille. Marion leur lança son regard le plus noir possible ce qui les fit rire encore plus. Elle se releva avec un air menaçant qui les fit rire de nouveau. Leurs éclats de rire lui étaient insupportables. Elles osaient se moquer après tout ce qu'elles avaient fait !? Elles auraient mieux fait de s'excuser même si cela n'aurait pas apaisé la cousine, ni Juliette sans doute.

Marion se jeta alors sur la première. Pansy. C'était elle qui l'avait déçu le plus. Elle l'a prenait pour une jeune fille naïve, pot-de-colle, et simplement exaspérante à la longue mais en vérité elle n'était rien de tout cela. Car Marion pensait qu'elle avait un bon fond et qu'elle ne cherchait pas à faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Malheureusement, la situation prouvait le contraire. Pansy était tout comme les autres, pas plus naïve qu'une autre. Marion la plaqua au sol des dortoirs avec toute la force dont elle put. Pansy hurla et pour la faire taire Marion lui agrippa le visage, lui tira les cheveux, ce qui eut pour effet d'accroitre les hurlements. Mais la cousine s'en moquait, elle allait lui faire payer ce qu'elle lui avait fait dans son dos depuis longtemps. Sans jamais se trahir, depuis l'an dernier elle savait que Claude n'était pas quelqu'un de vrai.

Lisa et Daphné se précipitèrent sur la cousine sauvage pour la relever et ainsi délivrer Pansy. Mais Marion sortit ses coudes et dans quelques mouvements, les deux se plaignaient en se tenait soit le nez, soit la joue. Marion voulait qu'elles hurlent, elles voulaient les voir souffrir. Alors elle tira le poignet de Daphné pour la ramener vers elle et ainsi la frapper au sol, lui cogner la tête. La verte gémissait et hurlait en pleurant. Tant mieux, c'était tout à fait ce que cherchait Marion ! Lisa commençait à clopiner vers la porte des dortoirs alors la cousine laissa les deux autres à terre.

Elle se jeta sur elle, la ceinturant à la taille pour la plaquer au sol. De ses grands talons, la rousse tomba en hurlant de désespoir. Parce que oui, elles étaient piégées pour la première fois de leur vie. Et elles allaient comprendre ce qu'était la douleur ! C'était ce que se jurait Marion à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Elle la frappa encore et encore, ressentant le plaisir de la voir se débattre et hurler comme une folle en détresse.

Marion se réveilla soudainement au milieu des dortoirs, le carnet de Mrs. Fritzman entre les mains. Son cœur battait fort comme si elle venait de réellement vivre ce dont elle avait rêvé. Elle relut les lignes qu'elle avait écrites avant de s'endormir, jeta un regard à sa plume qui avait laissé des tâches d'encre sur le sol en tombant de ses doigts, et se massa sa nuque endolorie. _*Quel rêve absolument merveilleux ! Si j'avais assez de cran je l'aurais fait mais disons que… bah dans les rêves on a toujours la force qu'il faut pour arriver à ce que l'on veut. Si seulement j'étais plus imposante et plus courageuse, rah !* _

La porte claqua. Marion se figea. S'il s'agissait des trois filles qu'elle n'avait absolument pas envie de voir, elle ne savait encore pas comment elle allait réagir. Mais certainement pas comme dans son rêve puisque contrairement à celui-ci, elle se souciait bien plus de conséquence. Heureusement, il s'agissait juste de Nono et Millicent qui semblaient contester ce que les filles faisaient chaque soir dans les dortoirs des garçons. Marion rangea son carnet dans le tiroir de son chevet ayant étrangement l'impression d'exécuter les mêmes gestes que dans son rêve.

Elle se leva ensuite pour manifester sa présence qui ne dérangea pas les deux autres vertes. D'une oreille attentive, la cousine écouta ce qu'elles racontaient.

« Non mais de toute façon Pansy… elle m'a vraiment déçu, après ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne lui parlerai plus mais honnêtement je ne la regarderai plus jamais de la même façon, disait Millicent.

_Moi perso je trouve ça pathétique et puis… même je pense qu'elle veut suivre les deux autres parce que bon elles… mais alors elles ! C'est quelque chose ! Continua Nono.

_Mais ça va toi, Marion, au fait ? Lança Millicent en interpellant la cousine qui commençait à sortir du dortoir.

_Oui… oui, oui, ça va j'ai digéré la nouvelle on va dire, répondit-elle en se retournant et forçant un sourire. Avec difficulté mais bon… faut bien la digérer.

_Ouais t'as raison, approuva Millicent. En tout cas, perso je suis de tout cœur avec toi.

_Pareille, ça ne se fait trop pas ce qu'elles ont fait, enchaîna Nono à la grande surprise de Marion. Même pour Juliette… je veux dire, ce n'est pas vraiment ma super copine mais quand même, il y a des limites.

_C'est vrai, merci c'est gentil les filles. J'avoue ça ne se fait pas mais bon… qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? C'est comme ça, c'est fait, c'est fait. Après on n'est pas toutes pareilles.

_C'est sûr ! Lâcha Millicent en roulant des yeux. Heureusement, d'ailleurs !

_J'avoue ! Fit Marion en riant. Non mais je pense que par exemple Nono tu n'aurais jamais osé faire ça à Juliette quand elle sortait avec Théodore par exemple.

_Bah non, ça ne se fait pas. Je veux dire, même si c'est dur à accepter je ne vais pas faire ça pour me dire que ça y est j'y suis. Enfin, ça dépend des gens après comme tu dis. »

Marion lui sourit. La jeune fille espéra que pour une fois elle avait devant elle des personnes de sa maison franches et non hypocrites. Pour une fois, pouvait-elle vraiment s'adresser à des personnes dont le fond était positif ?


	97. Louise mord la pomme

**Chapitre 95 : Louise mord la pomme**

C'était décidé. Louise allait accepter. Non pas parce qu'elle rêvait follement chaque nuit qu'elle retrouvait Stephen dans un couloir sombre et abrité de tout regard. Non, ce n'était pas du cela, non bien sûr que non ! Le prétexte était qu'en réalité, Léa l'avait forcé à l'accompagner. Stephen avait relancé son invitation afin que les deux cousines puissent rejoindre les Serdaigle dans certaines salles de classe où ils taguaient les tableaux noirs. Louise n'avait aucune envie d'y aller, non, non ! Aucune n'envie ! Bien que non, elle ne voulait pas du tout revoir Stephen. Et ce n'était pas comme si elle en rêvait chaque nuit, évidemment non.

Non, Louise avait été _forcée _! _*Ai-je précisé que l'on m'a forcé ? Oui, oui, Léa m'a forcé à l'accompagner ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si je retrouve Stephen bien que je m'étais promis de ne pas le revoir surtout après la soirée. Ce n'est pas ma faute.* _Et ce n'était pas comme si elle en rêvait chaque nuit… Non, non, pas du tout ! Louise Clerwood, jeune fille de bonne famille, à l'éducation irréprochable, sage, intelligente, et respectueuse… comment une fille telle quelle aurait-elle pu avoir des idées si contradictoires avec tout ce qu'on lui avait appris ? On l'avait forcé et ce n'était donc pas de sa faute ! Point.

Ce jour-ci, Louise commençait ses cours à dix heures comme chaque vendredi. Bien sûr, depuis les nouvelles règles qui imposaient aux élèves de manger à la même heure à tous les repas, elle ne pouvait donc pas espérer une grasse matinée. Elle était donc levée depuis deux heures environ et rédigeait les quelques lignes restantes pour son exposé en Étude des Moldus. Colin et la cousine devaient présenter la propagation du sang impur des moldus dans celui pur des sorciers. Comment l'impureté s'était-elle répandue dans la pureté du monde de la Sorcellerie ? Problématique à laquelle ils n'avaient jeté un coup d'œil que la veille pour un exposé à présenter ce jour même.

Colin bailla sans aucune gêne tel un lion qui dorlotait dans sa savane au soleil. Le bruit de la pluie sur les carreaux fit disparaître toute image de la savane ensoleillée qui s'était formée dans l'esprit de Louise. En soupirant, elle trempa à nouveau sa plume dans son encrier et se retourna à son exposé qu'elle terminait de rédiger. Il lui restait peut-être… oh, juste deux pages entières ! Et plus qu'une demi-heure. Heureusement, ils avaient tout d'abord un cours de Sortilège avec le professeur Flitwick avant de se rendre en Étude des Moldus.

La jeune fille relut un paragraphe dont ils avaient corné le bout de la page pour s'en souvenir. Ce paragraphe démontrait avec de profonds arguments qui en feraient frémir les Nés Moldus que leur sang avait « profané et réduit à la pire des souillures le sang de pureté qu'avait conservé les sorciers depuis fort longtemps. » Louise secoua la tête d'indignation. Après avoir recopié quelques arguments qui la faisaient trembler de rage, elle lut en bas du texte le nom de l'auteur : « Luis H.B Sanchez De Gothangam Abbey. » A en juger par le nom et le titre, il devait être un riche héritier du domaine de famille aux origines espagnoles. _*Et si j'écrivais un texte parlant de l'impureté du sang des espagnols ? C'est vrai, non ? Si on arrive à prouver comment ils se sont intégrer à notre société pour la souiller de leur sang au combien impur, pourquoi n'adhérerait-on pas à mon idée ? S'il existait des sangs plus purs que d'autres, pour reprendre leur théorie, pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas affirmer qu'il existe aussi des sociétés plus pures que d'autres ?* _

« Louise ! Dépêche-toi ! La dernière fois, elle a collé Antoine parce qu'il n'avait pas fait son exposé ! » La pria Colin qui écrivait à toute vitesse.

La cousine reporta son attention sur son ami. Il avait la main tremblante, et elle devina sans peine qu'il devait craindre ce moment où ils passeraient à l'oral. C'était vrai, son cousin, Antoine, avait eu le courage d'accepter une heure de retenue en punition pour ne pas avoir fait un travail demandé. Mais avec Colin, né de deux parents moldus, Louise ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire la même chose. _*Comment est-ce qu'il peut rédiger tout ça sans hurler d'horreur ?* _Se demanda Louise qui l'observait avec admiration. Car sans jamais broncher, il avait travaillé et recherché les réponses à leur problématique. Sans jamais se plaindre, il avait accepté que les autres le regardent différemment et que les professeurs Carrow le notent d'une façon différente. Il avait des notes très basses comparé à celles de l'an dernier mais jamais il n'avait fait d'objection. _*Et ça s'appelle du courage.* _En déduisit Louise.

Le courage. Caractère difficile à définir. Qualité ou défaut ? On le rangeait souvent du bon côté. Mais entre McLaggen qui criait haut et fort comme un abruti qu'il allait parler à ses parents de tout ce qu'il se passait à Poudlard, qui promettait qu'il allait changer tout cela, et Colin qui jamais ne disait un mot pour se plaindre de sa situation, qui ne bronchait pas aux insultes, et ne laissait jamais voir sa peur, lequel des deux étaient le plus courageux ? Le courage était-il forcément quelque chose de visible ? Le courage pouvait-on simplement le définir comme une force héroïque chez une personne ? Louise en pensait tout autre chose. Le courage. Quelque chose de discret. La personne la plus courageuse était celle qui chaque jour faisait un pas en avant. C'était la personne qui ne faiblissait pas aux moqueries, aux attaques extérieures le courage c'était savoir se faire oublier quelques instants pour puiser dans ses forces profondes afin d'en ressortir le meilleur après du recul.

Colin Crivey de Gryffondor méritait que l'on dise de lui qu'il était courageux. Qui pouvait dire qu'il aurait agi de manière différente dans sa situation ? Qui pouvait se vanter d'accepter une discrimination ouverte ? Louise n'était pas à la place de Colin et jamais elle n'aurait souhaité l'être. Si juste la crise économique la faisait frémir pour sa famille, qu'aurait-elle faite si elle avait été née de deux parents moldus ? Elle aurait sans doute pris ses jambes à son coup, quittée le pays, partit loin et changer de nom, de vie…

« Louise ! Tu as fini ? »

La cousine sursauta et regarda son travail qui n'était pas encore terminé. Colin rassemblait ses affaires alors que déjà la cloche sonnait la fin de l'heure. Il était temps pour les deux élèves de se rendre en cours de Sortilège. Paniquée, Louise rangea aussi ses affaires et passa en vitesse au comptoir de la bibliothécaire, Mrs. Pince, pour emprunter le livre dont elle avait encore à recopier les arguments.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu pendant cette heure ? S'affola Colin en courant dans les couloirs pour descendre le plus vite possible en salle de cours.

_Je ne sais pas ! J'ai… je pensais ! Cria-t-elle en courant derrière lui.

_Tu ne pouvais pas penser juste après avoir recopié, non ? »

Ils arrivèrent juste à temps devant leur salle de cours et entrèrent avant que le professeur Flitwick n'eut refermé la porte. Les deux rouges s'installèrent à la table qui restait et sortirent leurs affaires. Louise profita du temps où Flitwick faisait l'appel pour sortir le livre et recopier ce qu'il lui manquait. A côté d'elle, Colin ne cessait de gigoter sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

« Louise Clerwood !

_Ici ! » Fit-elle en levant la main rapidement avant de se remettre à sa tâche.

Colin tremblait d'une jambe et tapotait sa plume sur sa feuille de parchemin. De toute évidence, il avait une peur effroyable de l'heure suivante et Louise ferait tout pour le rendre à l'aise. Alors elle sacrifia cette heure de Sortilège où elle n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite pour savoir au moins quel était le sujet de ce cours. Elle écrivit tout au long de l'heure sans relâche. Elle ne s'arrêta que quelques secondes pour détendre ses doigts crispés sur sa plume et sa main endolorie.

L'heure passa assez vite puisque le temps lui était compté mais la cousine sut le gérer et avant les dernières dix minutes de l'heure, elle avait terminé de recopier tous les arguments qui lui seraient nécessaires pour leur exposé. Un sentiment de rébellion l'habitait profondément, elle aurait voulu faire comme son cousin et dire qu'ils n'avaient pas fait leur exposé mais cela lui était impossible. Colin était né de deux parents moldus. Si les Carrow osaient torturer des élèves nés de deux parents sorciers, que seraient-ils prêts à faire si un élève de sang «impur » désobéissait ?

La fin de l'heure sonna. Le cœur de la jeune fille s'accéléra soudainement. Elle prit la main de Colin et la serra dans la sienne. Ils se pressèrent mutuellement la main et échangèrent un regard qui signifiait : « courage ». Et c'était ce que Louise comptait faire. Elle allait faire honneur à sa maison et être courageuse, elle allait refouler sa haine envers son professeur. Parce que oui, le courage possédait différentes formes. Le courage se pouvait être une personne héroïque qui comptait parmi son existence un nombre d'actes héroïques incalculable. Ce pouvait être aussi une personne capable de se sacrifier pour les autres, d'une générosité et d'une attention sans limite. Ce pouvait encore être une personne capable de refouler tout sentiment personnel pour accepter de pouvoir faire quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas. Un jour viendrait où ceux qui avaient cette forme de courage pourrait alors la transformer en un acte héroïque. Mais pour l'instant, tout cela c'était du courage. Et les élèves de Poudlard, en ce moment, avait besoin du courage.

Colin et Louise se pressèrent encore une fois la main quand le professeur Carrow leur demanda de passer au tableau pour leur exposé. Un nouveau regard pour s'influencer du courage mutuel et ils se levèrent tous les deux. Sans aucun signe particulier de joie, ni de haine, ni rien qui puisse les trahir, ils arrivèrent au tableau avec tous leurs documents. La classe était silencieuse comme à chaque cours d'Étude des Moldus ou encore d'Art de la Magie Noire. Les Carrow avaient su faire passer le message qu'ils souhaitaient. La peur, la crainte, la frayeur, et même la terreur. Louise étala les documents sur le bureau du professeur Carrow et commençait par l'introduction :

« Au XIIIème siècle, la société sorcière commence à se mélanger et à se disperser un peu partout dans le monde. Avant le XIIIème siècle, les sorciers habitaient tous dans des petits villages de la Grande Bretagne et ne s'intéressait pas au monde extérieur. Ils ne se souciaient pas des moldus et s'en cachaient. A partir du XIIIème siècle, ils commencèrent à se mélanger. Ils voyagèrent à travers l'Europe, puis l'Asie, et enfin deux siècle plus tard ils débarquèrent en Amérique après que les moldus eurent découvert le Nouveau Monde. Nous allons nous intéresser à la façon dont… l'im… l'impu… »

Louise jeta un coup d'œil à Colin. Le mot lui restait au fond de la gorge. Elle toussa maladivement tandis que le professeur Carrow lui lançait un regard noir. La cousine pouvait presque sentir une chaleur brûlante dans ses yeux tant ils étaient incendiaires.

« Excusez-moi, reprit-elle après de gros raclements de gorge. Oui donc… Nous allons nous intéresser à la façon dont l'impureté s'est répandue dans le monde de la Sorcellerie. Tout d'abord en étudiant cette contamination dans la Grande Bretagne qui s'étend maintenant dans le monde entier. Puis nous allons voir la mentalité des sorciers de l'époque et aussi l'impact que cela a eu sur eux. »

Le professeur Carrow hocha la tête de satisfaction. Louise jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à Colin qui commençait déjà à afficher une carte du monde avec de nombreuses flèches qui indiquaient les déplacements des sorciers au XIIIème siècle. Il décrivit cette carte en l'expliquant pour l'ensemble de la classe. Louise ne put s'empêcher de noter avec quel mépris le professeur Carrow l'observait. Son regard oblique devait fortement intimidé Colin qui ne laissait rien paraître et continuait son exposé devant une classe peu attentive.

Les élèves étaient silencieux, il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus. Mais en les regardants biens, on voyait très nettement qu'ils n'écoutaient pas et c'était évidemment volontaire. Louise s'en félicita intérieurement. Les élèves avaient un petit fond courageux ce qui, sans se mentir, la rassurait énormément. Au moins, ils pouvaient compter les uns sur les autres sans avoir peur de s'adresser à une oreille malveillante. Évidemment qu'il devait y en avoir dans le château, mais la cousine se satisfaisait à penser qu'ils n'étaient qu'une légère minorité.

La fin de l'heure sonna quand Louise et Colin terminait de faire passer les derniers documents à la classe entière. Le professeur Carrow les félicita pour leur travail, non sans un regard oblique et un sourire crispé. Elle accorda à Louise un Effort Exceptionnel sans aucune raison valable bien que Louise soupçonnait qu'elle ne devait la mépriser pour le nom qu'elle portait. Quant à Colin, il reçu un Désolant pour « le peu de motivation qu'il avait apporté ». La mâchoire de la cousine se carra comme elle trouvait cela révulsant d'accorder une pareille note au meilleur élève de cette classe. Malgré cela, Colin accepta la note sans faire aucune remarque ni laisser transparaître une quelconque objection. Il hocha simplement la tête comme s'il s'y attendait, rassembla ses affaires et quitta la salle sans rien de plus, ni de moins.

Tout naturellement, il retrouva avec Louise leur classe et se rendit au prochain cours, en rang par deux. Il ne dit rien sur sa note, se contenta simplement de rire avec les autres sur la robe noire tâchée à la craie blanche du professeur Carrow. Rien de plus, ni de moins.

* * *

><p>Léa sautillait dans tout le dortoir. On aurait cru une jeune fille de douze ans qui venait de recevoir sa première invitation à une fête entre amis - sans adultes, le top du top, s'il vous plaît ! Louise restait assise sur son lit, la tête baissée, occupée à regarder ses mains. Léa s'amusait à faire le tour du dortoir en riant et sautant partout. Elle avait une joie évidente de rejoindre les Serdaigle dans leur soirée clandestine. Louise, bien au contraire, ne ressentait aucune joie.<p>

Elles se couchèrent toutes quand on entendit les pas habituels de la sœur Carrow qui montait vérifier tous les dortoirs filles. Le frère Carrow passait quant à lui dans ceux des garçons. Tous les élèves étaient comme chaque soir dans leur lit et feignait de dormir ou du moins de chercher le sommeil. Quand la porte des dortoirs se refermait, les filles du dortoir de sixième année attendirent l'oreille en alerte d'entendre les pas descendre dans la salle commune. Elles attendirent quelques minutes encore afin de s'assurer qu'ils avaient définitivement quitté l'entre des Gryffondor.

« C'est bon ? » Chuchota Ginny dans le noir.

Toutes les lumières se rallumèrent instantanément dans le dortoir comme les quatre filles s'étaient précipitées sur leur lampe de chevet. En riant de leur bonne farce infantile, elles se dépêchèrent de sortir de leur lit pour se rejoindre près du gros poêle qui permettait de chauffer leur dortoir.

« Ça va être trop bien, comptez sur nous pour mettre un bordel pas possible ! » Chuchotait Léa avec une excitation audible dans la voix.

Ginny et Romilda rirent ensemble ravie de penser que les deux cousines allaient rejoindre les Serdaigle pour du grabuge dans les anciennes salles de classe qui restaient ouvertes. Louise restait inexpressive. Elle était la seule qui ne riait pas parce qu'elle ne partageait pas l'entrain de sa cousine. Léa s'approcha d'elle et lui envoya une tape mémorable sur l'épaule.

« On va tout déménager !

_Moins fort ! Lui rappela Louise dans un souffle agacé.

_Il n'y a plus personne, on pourrait faire la fiesta du siècle ces idiots-là ne s'en rendraient même pas compte, pouffa Léa.

_Si, Rusard passe dans les salles communes chaque nuit et écoute s'il n'y aucun bruit dans les dortoirs. Et puis, les préfets peuvent t'entendre aussi !

_On s'en fou, nous deux on fait le mur et on va tout déranger ! »

Louise hocha la tête très peu enthousiasmée. Elle sentit l'entrain de sa cousine retombée devant la moue de la jeune fille. Louise osa regarder un instant sa cousine pour la voir rouler des yeux visiblement agacée par son comportement.

Louise se leva donc pour suivre Léa, se résignant à se retrouver face à une personne en particulier qu'elle ne voulait pas voir. Sa cousine ne pouvait pas le deviner, à ce moment de la fête elle était déjà montée bien haut dans le taux de l'alcoolisme. Alors évidemment elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Louise n'était pas pressée de rejoindre les autres Serdaigle. Louise ne voulait en plus pas lui dire, si Léa avait pu oublier ce moment-là ce n'était que du bonus. _*Elle l'aurait crié dans tous les chaudrons sinon…* _Songea-t-elle en descendant à petits pas les escaliers.

Les deux cousines arrièrent en salle commune et sortirent discrètement par le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui n'approuva pas leur conduite. Elle commença à peine à leur faire un sermon quand les deux cousines se retournèrent en même pour lui donner l'ordre de se taire. Outrée, la Grosse Dame ne dit plus un mot et se renfrogna en croisant les bras d'un air faussement mécontent. Louise et Léa sourirent en échangeant un regard.

Ce fut Louise qui alluma sa baguette pour éclairer leur chemin à travers les couloirs obscures. Elles descendirent à petits pas toujours les escaliers et vérifièrent à chaque étage que Rusard ne s'y trouvait pas. Les deux cousines finirent par emprunter le couloir du quatrième étage et avancèrent avec seulement une baguette pour les éclairer. Elles entendirent des pas et se figèrent sur place. Louise éteint immédiatement sa baguette et prit sa cousine par le bras. Elles se collèrent chacune contre le mur le plus proche, espérant passer inaperçu s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'indésirable.

Heureusement, ce n'était que J-B qui venait les chercher. Elles s'approchèrent doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer. En les apercevant, il sursauta un peu mais leur sourit. La nuit avait le don de faire craindre tout ce qui pouvait sortir de l'obscurité même ses propres amis.

« Aller, suivez-moi ! Les invita-t-il. Content que vous soyez venues. Vous allez voir on va retourner une classe entière, ça va être dément. Rusard va finir par bloquer tous les accès aux salles de classe tellement il n'arrête pas de grogner quand il découvre l'état dans laquelle on l'a mise.

_Mais il doit bien entendre ce qu'on fait, non ? Demanda Louise un peu sur la réticence.

_Non, ne vous en faîtes pas on fait ça avec la magie et aucun bruit ne sort de cette salle. Je l'ai moi-même insonorisé.

_Trop bien ! S'enthousiasmait déjà Léa. On peut hurler personne n'entendra ?

_C'est ça. » Affirma-t-il avec un sourire plutôt fier qui ne disparut pas avant longtemps à cause des compliments que Léa lui déversait.

Louise souffla de soulagement quand ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe. Enfin, elle n'allait plus entendre la voix de sa cousine qui complimentait J-B sous tous ses aspects. C'était une simple salle de classe, des plus banales. Une salle de classe comme on pouvait l'imaginer avec des tables pour les élèves, un bureau pour le professeur, un tableau noir, et des étagères pour les livres.

Une boule de lumière flottait au-dessus de la salle permettant d'illuminer la pièce entière. J-B cessa donc l'enchantement qui éclairait sa baguette puisqu'il ne servait plus à rien. Owen était déjà là et alors que Stephen s'avançait pour saluer Louise celle-ci se précipita vers lui. Elle prit Owen dans ses bras et y resta longtemps comme elle s'y sentait bien. Il lui fallut pourtant bien s'en défaire pour saluer tous les Serdaigle qui les avaient invités et notamment Stephen qui lui accorda un immense sourire sans cacher sa joie de la voir ici. Avec une gêne très visible, Louise lui tendit sa joue et lui fit la bise avant de s'écarter de plusieurs mètres pour aller rejoindre Owen.

Elle avait l'impression que si elle restait avec lui, Stephen ne viendrait sûrement pas lui parler et c'était tout à fait ce qu'elle voulait. Son cœur était comme pressée, une main lui tenait la poitrine pour l'étouffer. Le stresse sans doute, la crainte que tout se sache. Elle voyait déjà Léa qui courait partout en renversant des chaises ci et là… Louise n'avait aucune envie de se prêter à ce jeu-là et de quitter Owen. Mais ce fut lui qui la laissa. Il partit en riant et se précipita pour aider trois Serdaigle à retourner une table. Le bruit assourdissant fit sursauter la cousine. Elle observa Owen avec ses points de suture au niveau de l'arcade et se rappela qu'elle y avait elle-même appliqué de la crème pour atténuer la douleur. Une pommade prescrite par Mrs. Pomfresh le lendemain du jour où Owen avait été en retenue avec le frère Carrow.

Léa arriva et prit la main de Louise pour lui donner de force une craie et l'entraîna avec elle au tableau. A l'inverse de sa cousine, Louise ne riait pas du tout. Elle n'avait pas envie de rire ! Et elle n'avait pas non plus envie de se forcer à rire ! Mais Léa était tout son inverse et ne se gênait pas pour hurler de rire en lui criant dans les oreilles :

« Une retenue miss. Clerwood ! AH j'adoooooore la famille Clerwood-Gadish ! C'est de la mauvaise herbe ! » Criait-elle en imitant les Carrow ce qui provoqua le rire général de ceux qui se trouvaient dans cette salle.

Sauf Louise… Elle ne riait absolument pas et se contentait de rester devant le tableau avec une craie dans la même, l'oreille frémissante à chaque fois que Léa criait un ordre nouveau qui ne la faisait nullement réagir. _*Elle ne se rend pas compte que quand ils disent ça c'est purement sarcastique ? « J'adore les Clerwood-Gadish » mais bien sûr ! Ils ont participé à la mort de deux de nos membres alors évidemment qu'ils nous aiment.* _S'enrageait-elle.

« Pour vous punir, miss Clerwood, vous devrez rédiger dix fois… euh… bah… Ce que vous voudrez ! »

_*Super…* _Louise dût faire un minimum d'effort pour chercher quelque chose de crédible à écrire sur le tableau. Et comme elle n'avait jamais eu l'imagination débordante ni une main experte en écriture, elle décida de dessiner un homme pendu et écrivit à côté le nom « Carrow ». On rigola dans la classe alors elle dessina juste à côté deux croix de tombe et écrivit au-dessus : « Paix et amour (si ce vocabulaire vous est familier) frère et sœur Carrow (les maudits) ». Cette fois, l'ensemble se bidonna quand Louise reposa la craie et s'écarta du tableau.

Il y eut ensuite un ensemble de tables retournées tandis qu'on empilait les chaises. Louise aida Lisa Turpin à hisser une chaise au-dessus de la pyramide qu'ils venaient de commencer. Les garçons préféraient retournées les tables dans tous les sens. Morag, Susanne Bones, et Léa écrivaient au tableau et le barbouillait d'injures destinées aux Carrow.

« Qui va chercher une nouvelle salle que l'on pourra déménager ? » Lança Alexian.

Il n'y eut personne qui répondit car tous étaient occupés à une tâche. Les filles qui écrivaient au tableau s'attaquaient maintenant aux meubles et dessinaient des formes quelconques ou coloriaient même parfois le bois. Louise qui se retrouvait sans rien se proposa alors. Alexian lui fit un clin d'œil en même temps qu'il hissait une table avec d'autres élèves de sa maison pour la retournée.

« Moi aussi j'y vais ! » Lança alors Stephen.

Le monde s'arrêta instantanément de tourner dans la tête de Louise. Elle eut l'impression d'être figée pour l'éternité. Son cœur fit un battement dans sa poitrine avant de soudainement accélérer le rythme comme elle commençait déjà à regretter de s'être proposée.

Elle se précipita vers la porte d'une démarche qu'elle essaya de faire paraître comme naturelle et se hâta de marcher au plus vite dans les couloirs. Elle alluma en vitesse sa baguette et en oublia les précautions qu'elle devait prendre pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Derrière elle, Louise entendit Stephen courir. Elle se pressa encore plus sans se retourner ignorant ses appels murmurés pour ne pas tromper le silence et se trahir auprès de Rusard.

« Hey, attends-moi quand même ! » Fit-il en arrivant à ses côtés.

Le simple fait de le sentir près d'elle la fit de nouveau craindre. Il ne semblait même pas se rendre compte qu'elle ne voulait pas lui parler. Et pourtant, elle savait bien pour quelle raison. Elle savait bien qu'elle était la fille la plus idiote de cette terre, la fille qui n'avait jamais cessé de l'admirer dès la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. _*Non mais c'est n'importe quoi, on se croirait dans un des stupides livres que Marion lit… Vraiment n'importe quoi ! Je suis tombée bien bas !*_ Elle avait tout de même envie de lui parler et c'était pour cela qu'elle le ne voulait pas. Elle craignait cette envie.

Comme elle marchait d'un plus grand pas, Louise finit par réussir à le dépasser de quelques centimètres ce dont elle se félicita. Soudainement, il lui posa une main dans le dos qu'elle l'obligea à retirer en se retournant vivement. Il s'arrêta un instant dans le couloir surpris par sa réaction.

« Excuse-moi, marmonna-t-il ce qu'elle ne crut pas une seule seconde. Excuse-moi… »

_*Oui, ça va j'ai compris ! Pas besoin de me lancer ton regard de biche.* _

« C'est bon, ça va… Marmonna-t-elle.

_Merci… enfin, non mais si ! Ouais, euh… tu te souviens de… comment dire… de ce qu'il s'est passé à mon anniversaire ? En fait, je m'en souviens au début mais après je… j'ai un trou noir, on va dire. »

Alors qu'elle aurait dû se réjouir, elle ressentit une terrible déception. Elle était déçue qu'il ne se souvienne pas de ce qu'ils s'étaient passés entre eux mais intérieurement elle ne cessait de se répéter que c'était une bonne chose.

« Enfin, je me souviens jusqu'à ce qu'on danse tous les deux… On… enfin, voilà quoi… et je me souviens de tes cousines qui sont montées sur la table pour danser mais après, ça m'échappe complètement. »

Elle lui sourit avant de se rappeler qu'elle ne devait pas sourire. Alors elle secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de sourire aussi stupidement ? _*Réveille-toi ma pauvre Louise ! Ça ne va pas ça ! Ça ne va vraiment pas ! Aller, secoue-toi ! On dirait une guimauve, une vraie nunuche qui sourit bêtement… Pff, plus que pathétique !* _

« Alors euh… tu t'en souviens ? Demanda-t-il avec une hésitation dans la voix.

_Oui, répondit-elle en souriant à nouveau. Enfin, euh… oui, oui, je m'en souviens, se reprit-elle avec une expression détachée.

_Ah ouais… c'est cool alors ! Fit-il visiblement content.

_Ouais… c'est cool, répéta-t-elle avec un demi-sourire sans trouver rien d'autre à répondre.

_Ouais… et sinon euh… ça va ?

_De quoi ? Demanda-t-elle surprise par la question.

_Enfin je veux dire… ça va ? Enfin, je ne sais pas mais ouais… je te demande euh… voilà quoi… Enfin non, c'est débile comme question surtout là mais… euh…

_Oui, répondit-elle.

_De quoi ?

_Oui, ça va. Enfin, je ne voulais pas dire oui c'est débile comme question mais oui ça va. Enfin, voilà quoi… et toi ça va ?

_Moi ? Euh… bah ouais, ça va… Je me demandais en fait si tu t'en souvenais de la soirée donc maintenant que je sais… c'est cool… ouais c'est cool… »

Elle sourit. Elle avait envie de sourire et elle n'avait pas envie de se forcer à ne pas sourire. Pourquoi devrait-elle faire croire à autre chose que ce qu'elle ressentait ? Il lui répondit à son sourire tout en balançant ses pieds sur le sol. Louise faisait la navette avec ses yeux entre lui et ses pieds. Elle ne ressentait rien particulièrement. Aucun battement de cœur précipité, aucun feu d'artifices en elle, rien de bien excitant qui aurait pu la pousser à se jeter dans ses bras. Elle était simplement bien, contente de lui parler, contente de lui sourire.

Louise s'approcha de quelques pas et cédant à une envie qui durait depuis deux ans déjà, elle lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres. Très bref, sans aucune passion excessive. Elle en avait juste envie et elle n'avait pas envie de se retenir. Il s'approcha et fit de même avec quelques instants de plus, le temps de savourer le goût qu'avait les lèvres de la jeune fille.

Louise lui prit ensuite la main et lui souriant avec joie l'invita à la suivre dans les couloirs faiblement éclairés par sa baguette.

« Aller viens, on était censés trouver une nouvelle salle. » Lui souffla-t-elle dans le silence des couloirs comme un secret a gardé.


	98. Léa, (cou)rage !

**Chapitre 96 : Léa, (cou)rage !**

Léa se réveilla avec la désagréable impression de mal connaître une personne. Elle jeta un regard soupçonneux à sa cousine qui s'habillait. Son esprit la rongeait par de nombreuses questions. La veille, plusieurs personnes avaient laissé entendre des suppositions qui la faisaient douter. En se levant, elle observa sa cousine d'un regard descriptif. Il n'y avait rien de particulier chez elle, Louise était tout à fait normale pourtant… Léa ne pouvait retenir ses questions.

« Alors, ça va ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

Au regard furtif que lui lança Louise avant de le détourner pour regarder ses chaussures qu'elle enfilait, Léa devina qu'elle avait troublé sa cousine. _*C'est bon, j'ai touché en plein dans le mille.* _La jeune fille prit dans son armoire les affaires qu'elle allait mettre pour ce samedi. Elle choisit un gros pull et un jean pour aller avec ses bottes.

« Oui… et toi ? Demanda Louise en se relevant avec huit centimètres de plus grâce à ses bottes à talons.

_Oui, ça a été. Et… t'as trouvé que c'était comment hier ? »

Louise s'arrêta pour observer le visage de Léa qui se sentait incroyablement petite à côté d'elle. Sa cousine faisait déjà vingt centimètres de plus qu'elle sans être obligé d'en rajoutée huit de plus qui ne faisait qu'intimider Léa de son mètre soixante-trois, quand même ! _*Il y a du progrès, je trouve ! J'avoue que je garde toujours l'espoir de faire un mètre quatre-vingt comme Louise mais ma mère n'arrête de me dire que je me fais de faux espoirs. Et d'abord, elle ne fait que dix-sept centimètres de plus que moi, pas vingt quand même ! Vous avez vu un peu cet esprit scientifique ? C'est qu'il y en a là-dedans !* _

« Je crois que tu le sais déjà… Marmonna Louise.

_En fait… quand Stephen a voulu venir avec toi, j'ai tout de suite trouvé ça un peu… bizarre, c'était trop gros pour que ça passe inaperçu. Owen est aussitôt arrivé pour me demander si je savais quelque chose. Je lui ai répondu que non et c'est là que Susanne est arrivée…

_Susanne ? Susanne Bones !? Répéta Louise interloquée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là-dedans, elle ?

_Elle était à l'anniversaire de Stephen, et disons qu'elle se souvient de ce qu'il s'est passé, apparemment parce que je n'en ai aucun souvenir et Owen non plus ! Elle nous a dit en gros que tu t'étais comportée… de façon très légère, pour être gentille parce qu'elle ne la pas dit tout à fait comme ça, avec Stephen et que vous vous reparliez à l'AD et ça faisait longtemps qu'elle soupçonnait quelque chose mais elle n'osait pas le dire à Owen si jamais elle se trompait. Sauf que là… bah c'était la preuve qui lui manquait.

_Mais… mais qu'est-ce qu'elle vient mettre son nez dans les affaires des autres celle-là ? Elle est allée lui raconter des trucs mais… j'y crois pas !

_C'est faux ? Demanda Léa surprise.

_Pas tout, non… En fait, oui à la soirée elle a raison mais j'avais un petit coup dans le nez on va dire. Mais après je ne lui ai jamais parlé à l'AD… ou… oh, une fois ! Une fois ! Merlin, c'était juste une fois et c'était pour m'invitée à ce qu'on faisait hier. Donc bon…

_Et pourquoi il a voulu venir avec toi quand t'as dit que t'allais chercher une nouvelle salle ?

_Parce que… je n'en sais rien, en fait. Mais bon, disons qu'on… enfin voilà quoi.

_Vous vous êtes embrassés ?

_Oui ! C'est bon, t'avais deviné je pense… Mais la Susanne qu'est-ce qu'elle… pff…

_Ouais bah en tout cas, Owen voulait absolument te voir aujourd'hui, la coupa Léa. Il m'a dit de te dire qu'il voulait que tu sois au Lac Noir juste après le petit-déjeuner donc… »

Louise roula les yeux et disparut dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte. Ginny et Romilda se réveillèrent en sursaut, ne connaissant rien de l'histoire. Léa prétexta qu'il était l'heure pour elles de se lever si elles ne voulaient pas être en retard pour le petit-déjeuner.

Dans le Hall, Léa retrouva Seamus qu'elle prit dans ses bras en le baisant dans le cou. Ils rirent ensemble avant de se séparer quand les Carrow arrivèrent pour ouvrir la porte de la Grande Salle. En rang par deux, ils avancèrent chacun pour rejoindre leur table respective à côté de ceux qui étaient de leur même année. Léa et Seamus se quittèrent non sans un baiser avant et un signe de la main. La jeune fille s'installa à côté de sa cousine qui affichait une tête des plus désespérée. Léa lui donna une tape réconfortante avant que les Carrow ne les autorisent à manger.

La jeune fille se servit de gelée et prit quelques toasts pour accompagner la marmelade. Elle dû se lever pour aller demander à Seamus de lui passer le pot. Il lui passa avec un sourire et entre-temps lui pressa la main. En fait, Léa avait horreur de la marmelade, elle voulait simplement échanger quelques marques d'affection avec Seamus qui le savait très bien. Elle s'en mit une légère cuillère sur un toast qu'elle s'efforça d'avaler le plus vite possible. Pour en chasser le goût, elle bu un long verre de Jus de Citrouille avant d'attaquer sa gelée. Elle dégustait le bon goût de cette gelée faite par les elfes en cuisine lorsque deux élèves de premières années entrèrent dans la Grande Salle en courant.

Ils s'arrêtèrent et attendirent en baissant la tête. En les regardant, Léa vit les nombreuses blessures infligées par la torture. Lorsque les élèves en retenue manquaient pour les cours d'Art de la Magie, le professeur Carrow se servait des premières années « comme formation » prétextait-il. Car si l'on devait le croire, subir des douleurs au plus jeune âge que Léa ne pouvait même pas imaginer était très formateur pour pouvoir se servir ensuite correctement des sortilèges de torture. Évidemment, personne ne pouvait s'accorder à cette idée. Les professeurs Carrow se levèrent et s'approchèrent des deux élèves avec leur même regard oblique et méprisant. La Grande Salle était encore plus silencieuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Tout le monde regardait même s'ils savaient tous ce qui allait s'ensuivre. Les deux petits garçons de premières années si jeunes et avec une figure si innocente tremblaient tellement que Léa le voyait même à la distance à laquelle elle se trouvait.

« Vous deux ! Lança dédaigneusement le frère Carrow. Vous viendrez en retenue pendant deux heures ! »

Une fois arrivée jusqu'à eux il leva sa main et les frappa à tour de rôle. La Grande Salle poussa une exclamation de stupeur. Ils n'avaient encore jamais vu les professeur Carrow lever la main sur des élèves. En tout cas, pas publiquement. Comme ils étaient de Gryffondor, les deux petits retinrent très visiblement des larmes de terreur. C'était le peu de courage qu'ils avaient à leur si jeune âge. Le frère Carrow éleva de nouveau la voix et annonça que ceci devrait servir d'exemple pour les autres élèves qui sauraient ce qu'ils risquaient en arrivant en retard à un repas. Puis il jeta à nouveau son regard oblique sur les deux premières années qui reculèrent de quelques pas.

Ce simple geste de défense causé par l'instinct de l'enfance rendit encore plus furieux que ne l'était déjà le frère Carrow. Léa ferma les yeux quand elle le vit une nouvelle fois levée la main. Elle ne put en supporter d'avantage et se leva avec son bol de gelée. Elle marcha vivement jusqu'aux Carrow qui se retournèrent en entendant ses pas. Elle ne s'arrêta pas devant leur regard méprisant et intimidant et jeta son bol sur le frère et la sœur. La sœur se reçut l'essentiel que contenait le bol de gelée, tandis que son frère reçut sur l'arcade le bol de verre qui se fracassa par terre une fois après l'avoir frappé.

« Qu'est-ce que vous venez de faire miss. Clerwood ? Tonna la sœur Carrow dont le visage trapue rougissait à vue d'œil.

_Moi je sais ce qu'elle vient de faire ! S'égosilla son frère qui essuyait un léger saignement de l'arcade. Elle vient de rejoindre ces deux-là en retenue ! »

Sans prévenir il la frappa à son tour. La force qu'il avait la surpris sans difficulté. C'était peut-être la première fois que Léa recevait une claque aussi forte. D'ordinaire quand il s'agissait de ses parents, ils lui prenaient la main ou alors devaient prendre des précautions pour ne pas la frapper aussi fort.

« ASSEZ ! » Cria McGonagall qui s'était levée de sa chaise.

Elle jeta un regard à Rogue qui comme dans les rares fois où il était présent se montrait morne et sans aucune culpabilité visible. McGonagall quitta ensuite sa place alors que Rogue ne bougeait pas une seule fois devant ce spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Léa lui lança le regard le plus haineux qu'elle n'eut jamais adressé. Par-dessus tout ce que faisaient les Carrow, la complicité de leur directeur était bien pire. Léa trouvait cela atroce de ne pas réagir et de regarder cela se passer devant lui sans que cela génère en lui une quelconque réaction qui aurait rassuré les élèves. Un signe pour leur montrer un intérêt pour qu'ils sachent que leur directeur ne les avait pas abandonné et qu'il les protégeait.

Le professeur McGonagall entoura la cousine de ses bras et donna l'ordre aux Carrow de cesser cette atrocité. Sans lâcher la jeune fille, elle passa devant le frère et la sœur Carrow pour prendre les mains des petits garçons tremblants.

* * *

><p>Léa et les deux premières années attendaient devant la salle du frère Carrow. Dans quelques instants, ils allaient entrer pour deux heures de retenue. La cousine n'avait encore jamais fait l'expérience de la torture que les Carrow infligeaient aux élèves mais aux tremblements des deux premières années, elle comprit qu'elle n'allait pas en ressortir indemne.<p>

Contrairement à elle, les deux garçons de première année avaient déjà subi cela et l'on pouvait le constater aux nombreuses traces bleutées sur leur visage. Léa les observa tour à tour et finit par leur demander avec un sourire rassurant :

« Tu t'appelles comment ?

_Joe, répondit le premier à qui elle s'était adressée.

_Joe, d'accord. Et toi ?

_Marcus, répondit le second apparemment très timide ou peut-être était-ce la terreur qui lui donnait cet air.

_Et toi ? Demanda Joe avec des yeux marron et verts luisant comme il retenait ses larmes.

_Léa, se présenta-t-il en leur tendant la main à chacun pour la serrer.

_C'est vrai que ton père est mort ? Demanda le petit Joe avec une maladresse bien connu du jeune âge qui surprit Léa sur le moment.

_Oui, c'est vrai, répondit-elle.

_Il va tuer mon père à moi aussi ? Demanda Marcus qui commençait à trembler de la lèvre inférieure.

_Mais non ! Le rassura-t-elle en lui souriant. Carrow ne va pas tuer ton père, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Elle lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne en lui souriant bien que la situation ne s'y prêtait pas. Tout de même, les questions qu'ils lui posaient la faisaient sourire. Cette innocence si présente qu'ils ne devaient pas perdre et qu'ils allaient perdre inévitablement lui rappelait qu'elle avait aussi été comme cela. Elle espionnait son voisin avec des jumelles, baisait les lettres qu'elle recevait de lui, et savait même à quelle heure précise il fermait ses rideaux pour aller se coucher. Elle se souvenait même du pyjama bleu avec des petits hippogriffes dessus. Ah, qu'elle l'avait aimé son voisin J-B ! Elle avait été en totale adoration devant chaque geste et chaque parole de lui !

Léa observa les deux jeunes garçons tremblants et se demanda si eux aussi avaient des habitudes un peu étranges mais qui faisaient sourire quand on y repensait avec du recul.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit. Le professeur Carrow ne daigna même pas les regarder, ni à leur adresser la parole, il fit simplement demi-tour pour les inviter à entrer. Joe et Marcus retinrent leur souffle tellement fort que Léa se prit de pitié pour eux et leur attrapa une main à chacun. Ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe alors que Carrow les attendait impatiemment. Il frappait du pied sur le sol avec l'air d'un homme qui avait déjà trop attendu.

Les trois Gryffondor s'arrêtèrent à l'entrer de la salle. Joe et Marcus baissaient la tête et la cousine pouvait sentir leur main trembler dans les siennes. Mais contrairement à eux, elle ne baisserait pas son regard et se forcerait bien malgré elle à soutenir le regard dur et sévère du professeur Carrow. Même si elle tremblait comme eux, Léa se promit de garder la tête haute quoiqu'il puisse arrive.

« Miss. Clerwood, installez-vous ici. » Désigna Carrow.

Léa hésita un instant. Elle sentit les mains de Joe et Marcus se resserrer sur les siennes mais elle les lâcha finalement. Elle s'assit à la place que le professeur Carrow lui avait désigné et attendit le supplice qui ne vint jamais. La cousine s'était tenue prête à ressentir la pire douleur qui puisse être mais tout ce qui vint fut les cris effroyables de deux jeunes garçons souffrants atrocement.

« Ne vous retournez pas ! » Lui ordonna-t-il quand elle se retourna.

Léa eut à peine le temps de voir les deux Gryffondor étendus sur le sol que le supplice recommença à nouveau. Cette fois, elle en trembla. Et sa seule fierté fut de retenir des larmes d'effrois quand l'abominable son retentissait à nouveau. Elle ne les voyait pas et pourtant elle aurait peut-être préféré les voir plutôt que de les entendre. Assise dos à ce qui passait, elle ne pouvait que se fier à la torture que lui offrait son imagination basée sur ce qu'elle entendait.

Deux cris de deux jeunes garçons qui pourtant se mêlaient en un. Il montait jusqu'au plus haut aigüe et allait même jusqu'à la faire trembler encore plus que ce qu'elle ne tremblait. Par le seul instinct qui lui restait, elle se boucha les oreilles. Mais même avec ceci, elle entendait toujours. Et ils étaient aussi effroyables que ce qu'elle avait pu envisager avant d'entrer dans cette salle.

« Ne vous bouchez pas les oreilles ! Tonna Carrow la faisant sursauter comme il venait de crier près d'elle. J'exige que vous entendiez absolument tout de ce qu'il va se passer ! Je veux que votre insolence soit punie comme elle doit l'être ! Dite oui !

_Oui.

_OUI QUOI ?

_Oui euh… je… je… je ne sais pas, fit-elle tremblant toute peureuse comme jamais elle n'avait senti une peur aussi grande.

_Eh bien je crois que ce sera à votre tour ! »

Sans même prévenir, sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de se préparer, elle se secoua de tous ses membres sur sa chaise et envoya la table valsée. Il y avait un mal en elle, un mal qui la rongeait comme un rat pouvait ronger jusqu'aux entrailles de ce qu'il convoitait. Il la rongeait et la détruisait, un feu incendiaire qui parcourait son corps jusqu'aux extrémités. Léa se secouait comme si une décharge électrique la traversait, la foudre s'était abattue sur elle, la cousine ne pensait même plus. Son cerveau ne réagissait à rien d'autre qu'aux pulsations qui animaient son corps. Elle tomba sur le sol sans cesser d'être parcourue par de violentes secousses.

Puis quand la douleur se tut soudainement, elle resta sur le sol avec encore quelques spasmes qui l'animaient mais si l'on essayait de chercher la cousine dans son esprit, on ne pourrait la trouver. Son cerveau n'était plus opérationnel, il avait soudainement grillé et attendait que toute l'infamie quitte ce corps.

Quand la torture des deux autres Gryffondor recommença, cette fois Léa ne les entendit pas, ni ne les vit. Le regard vague et vide, la bouche légèrement entrouverte comme une jeune fille prête à se rendre pour l'asile, plus rien ne l'animait. Même quand la douleur revint, elle ne la sentit plus et la seule réaction de son corps fut d'être paralysée. Il se cabra et cessa toutes secousses. Il resta simplement figée, étirée.

* * *

><p>Il y avait un voile. Un voile blanc avec une lumière aveuglante, très désagréable. Des ombres s'agitaient devant elle. Et elle aurait voulu qu'on éteigne la lumière. Elle n'entendait aucun son juste un bourdonnement. Puis finalement un son se détacha de ce bourdonnement comme un claquement. Un son très bref. Elle cligna des yeux et la lumière se fit encore plus intense. Elle prit soudainement compte qu'elle avait des yeux, des oreilles, une bouche…<p>

« Éteignez la lumière… » Marmonna-t-elle après plusieurs bégaiement.

Elle comprit qu'on la félicitait, les ombres autour d'elle lui parlaient et ils… la félicitaient ? En fait, elle ne comprenait vraiment rien et cela la gênait alors elle plissa les yeux prenant alors compte qu'il lui était possible de faire des mouvements. Elle se souvint de ses bras, de ses mains, et de ses doigts. Elle se rappela ses jambes et…

« Léa ! Vous m'entendez ? »

_*Léa… je m'appelle Léa.* _Enfin la pensée lui parvint, on venait d'activer son cerveau et l'image devant elle s'éclaircit soudain. Une lumière toujours aussi aveuglante avec des personnes qui bougeaient partout autour d'elle.

« Reculez, s'il vous plaît ! Commanda Mrs. Pomfresh. Ça la perturbe plus qu'autre chose !

_C'est ma sœur, vous croyez que je vais rester derrière !?

_Pauline, écoute-la. » Intervint Louise.

Léa regardait dans tous les sens sans arriver à encore donner une signification à tout ce qui l'entourait. Mrs. Pomfresh ne cessait de claquer des doigts près de son oreille, ce qui l'agaçait entre autre. Elle lui donna quelques tapes sur la joue et lui secoua la tête.

« C'est bon, Léa, c'est bon, vous êtes là. Tout va bien, allez, vous êtes à l'infirmerie. Tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Léa ?

_Oui ?

_Très bien, vous m'entendez. C'est parfait, vous me voyez ?

_Oui.

_Excellent, essayez de vous asseoir… Doucement ! Doucement ! Très bien, comme ça… Parfait. Tenez, buvez ça c'est juste de l'eau fraîche. »

Léa prit le verre qu'elle lui tendait et le bu avec un peu de mal comme elle devait retrouver l'usage de son organisme. Mrs. Pomfresh était prêt d'elle et s'assura qu'elle avalait bien tout le verre en insistant même sur la dernière goutte. Derrière elle, ses deux sœurs et Louise attendaient.

« Hey ! Leur lança-t-elle avec un sourire ce qui fut le geste qui autorisa Pauline à se précipiter vers elle immédiatement.

_Est-ce que ça va ? T'as pas mal ? Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ? Lui demanda-t-elle en prenant la main de sa sœur.

_Ne posez pas trop de questions ! L'arrêta Mrs. Pomfresh en soupirant. Elle a besoin de repos. »

Pauline lui tira la langue une fois qu'elle eut le dos tourné. Élise reprit légèrement sa sœur par une tape sur l'épaule. Pauline jeta alors son regard tout innocent qui ne trompait personne. Louise vint s'asseoir près de Léa et lui prit délicatement la main.

« Ça va ?

_Oui, ça va. Ne vous en faites pas, je vais bien, les rassura Léa en souriant.

_Tu as perdu totalement connaissance et on a eu peur… Il faut le dire tout ça.

_A qui ? A Rogue ? Ricana Léa. Non ça va, je te dis. Comment vont les deux garçons qui étaient avec moi ?

_Ils t'ont emmené à l'infirmerie où Mrs. Pomfresh t'a soigné et là elle leur a donné quelque chose pour les stimuler parce qu'ils étaient complètement à bout de force. Élise a beaucoup pleuré, Pauline n'arrêtait pas de sautiller dans tous les sens pour te voir. Mrs. Pomfresh ne voulait pas plus de monde parce que tu as besoin de repos.

_Merci, c'est gentil. Elle va mieux, Élise ?

_Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Les autres sont dehors, ils nous attendent pour avoir des nouvelles de toi. J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que je vienne aussi pour surveiller Pauline comme Élise n'était pas vraiment en état de le faire.

_D'accord, merci. Et toi ça va ? Ça s'est passé comment avec… Owen ? »

Louise lui fit un sourire assez plat, sans grande émotion, qui ne laissait paraître qu'une déception ou… quelque chose de plus profond encore mais Léa jugea qu'il ne valait mieux pas en rajouter. Louise voulait sûrement ne pas l'embarrasser avec cela et Léa voulait voir ses sœurs. Elle tendit la main à Élise qui la prit en soupirant de soulagement. Pauline sauta pour s'asseoir sur le lit et s'empressa de lui poser des questions qui fatiguèrent sa grande sœur. Mais au moins, elle ne le laissa pas paraître.


	99. Comment gâcher un Noël

**Chapitre 97 : Comment gâcher un Noël**

Louise dût prendre un nouveau mouchoir pour souffler dedans quand l'autre fut trop imbibé. En même temps qu'elle se moucha, elle pleura encore comme elle n'avait encore jamais pleuré auparavant. Dans sa chambre, au quatrième manoir, la jeune fille restait depuis plusieurs minutes à se vider de chagrin assise devant sa coiffeuse. Le marbre du meuble était mouillé et lorsqu'elle s'appuyait dessus ses manches étaient mouillées, puis quand elle essayait de les essuyer ses mains étaient mouillées mais rien n'était plus mouillé que son visage. L'eau coulait tellement à flots qu'elle ruisselait le long de son cou. Louise tenta d'essuyer cette inondation sur ses joues mais bien sûr cela ne servait à rien puisque le désastre recommençait.

Ses larmes lui faisaient encore plus mal, lui creusaient les joues, lui rougissaient ses yeux, il lui arrivait même de manquer de souffle parfois. Sa poubelle, près d'elle, débordait de mouchoirs qui arrivaient en grande masse. Et un de plus.

Louise avait mal mais pas à cause d'une blessure après un match de quidditch où elle se plaignait souvent de la violence de ce jeu. Non, pas du tout ! Là, la douleur était inguérissable. Aussi douloureuse qu'une perte, aussi profonde qu'une lame enfoncée, et aussi insoignable que la mort même. Louise plongea sa tête bouillonnante sur le marbre froid de sa coiffeuse quitte à se faire mal à nouveau par le choc, rien ne serait plus douloureux que cette douleur. Si seulement des pansements pour le cœur existaient…

Un manque qui prenait soudainement place dans son existence parce qu'elle avait toujours pensé que ce bonheurs durerait. Mais désormais il y avait un énorme vide dans son cœur, les pièces manquantes faisaient souffrir le reste. Louise pouvait être dure, Louise savait être forte. Mais en cet instant, c'était tout autre chose. Et partout, ce qu'elle faisait, ce que les autres faisaient, ce que l'on disait… tout, absolument tout lui rappelait Owen. Louise prit la bouteille de soin pour cheveux et le jeta à travers la pièce en hurlant de rage et de désespoir. Elle mordit son poing pour étouffer son cri et s'affala à nouveau sur sa coiffeuse en pleurant encore plus si cela pouvait être possible. Il lui manquait affreuse, et c'était pire que tout.

Quand il l'avait regardé avec ce regard méprisant et écœuré, elle avait alors compris la vraie douleur. Louise avait su pour la première fois ce que ressentait des milliers de filles qui se faisaient rejeter. Mais le pire, ce qui la faisait autant souffrir, ce qui était insurmontable, c'était qu'elle l'avait perdue elle-même. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que cela lui causerait tant de mal. Jamais, au grand jamais, Louise n'avait considéré toutes ces histoires qui racontaient : « Quand il m'a quitté, c'était la fin du monde autour de moi. C'était le grand vide en moi, on avait enfoncé une lame dans mon cœur… » Toutes ces stupides histoires et qui pourtant se révélaient exactes en ce moment. Et pouvait-il voir en ce moment combien il lui manquait ? Le visage d'Owen lui manquait, son cœur l'appelait, son esprit n'était tourné que vers lui et vers le mal que lui procurait cette pensée, et ses larmes n'étaient destinées qu'à lui.

On frappa à la porte tout doucement. Emma entra et resta à l'entrée de la chambre en découvrant l'état de sa sœur. Louise si respectueuse par sa beauté… à quoi ressemblait-elle désormais ? Louise si aimable, si sage, si… parfaite ! Emma s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras.

« Je me disais bien que j'avais entendu quelque chose… Souffla sa sœur. Par Merlin, Louise ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé quelqu'un ? Louise, répond ! Louise ?

_Non ! J'ai fait quelque chose… quelque chose d'épouvantable et maintenant tout le monde va me détester… Owen me hait… tout le monde… même toi quand tu le sauras !

_Allons… non, je ne te détesterai jamais ! La rassura-t-elle. Et Owen non plus, il ne te haïra pas…

_Si ! J'ai vu son regard… et j'ai entendu ce qu'il m'a dit ! Il me hait, il ne supporte même plus de me voir…

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Louise éclata de nouveau et se laissa aller contre Emma qui ne comprenait rien à la situation mais elle accepta les pleurs de sa sœur et sentit bientôt le flot, le ruisseau, l'océan de larmes qui coulait contre elle.

* * *

><p>Juliette attendait sur un banc. Elle observait les couples de sorciers qui passaient dans le parc. Il y avait aussi des moldus avec leurs enfants qui courraient partout. A l'inverse, les enfants de sorciers se remarquaient par leur éducation distinguée et leur sens de la mode. <em>*Qu'est-ce que ces bottes avec des pompons en laine ? Affreux.* <em>Jugea-t-elle en observant une fille moldue qui se baladait main dans la main avec un moldu. La fille ressemblait à une véritable bergère avec toute cette fourrure sur ses manches, sa capuche, ses bottes…

Un jeune homme blond, très distingué, la tête haute, l'air atrocement arrogant vint s'asseoir près d'elle. Drago Malefoy, qui d'autre ? Juliette lui jeta son regard le plus méprisant qui traduisait l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Pour ne rien arranger à la situation, il lui adressa un sourire irréprochable.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir, souffla-t-elle d'un ton dégoûté et le jugeant sous tous les angles. Comment t'as pu me faire ça ?

_Écoute, Ju j'étais entre mes deux meilleurs amis. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris de sortir ensemble ? Par Merlin, la pire chose qui pouvait m'arriver c'était ça ! Blaise, mon meilleur ami, et toi ma meilleure amie. Je faisais quoi moi au milieu ?

_T'aurais dû me le dire ! Cria-t-elle furieuse. Mais toi t'es resté sans rien me dire ! Quand tu me parlais, ça allait ? Tu n'étais pas trop mal à l'aise ? Non, ça allait ? Après tout, je pense que les trois étaient des bons coups…

_Justement, c'est ce qui a penché en faveur de Blaise… Marmonna-t-il.

_Non mais… Fit-elle hors d'elle. C'est que tu te fous de ma gueule en plus ! Vas-y continu ! Enfonce encore plus le couteau dans la plaie, c'est rien il n'y a pas mal…

_Non mais essaie de te mettre à ma place, si je te disais ce qu'il se passait qu'est-ce que j'y gagnais moi ? Blaise m'en aurait voulu…

_Oui bah là c'est moi qui t'en veux, commenta-t-elle froidement.

_Oui, je le sais. Mais… si je te le disais, c'était sûr que tu allais en parler à ta cousine et après tout le monde aurait été au courant et… ça serait parti loin là !

_Donc si je te suis bien, tu as préféré que je passe pour une conne pendant un an entier pour pouvoir t'amuser avec trois pauvres filles ?

_Bon, maintenant tu le sais, t'as plus de raison de m'en vouloir, hein ! Fit-il en lui souriant.

_Tu crois que tout le monde se prosterne devant toi même quand tu fais les pires coups dans le dos qu'on puisse imaginer ! Mais non ! Je t'en veux, t'aurais dû me le dire ! D'accord, t'as pu t'amuser pendant un an et sûrement que vous allez continuer, je vous souhaite bien du plaisir à tous et à toutes ! Mais si tu me l'avais, t'aurais gagné ma reconnaissance, t'aurais gardé mon amitié et j'aurais eu une meilleure image de toi… »

Il soupira. Elle le foudroya du regard. Non, il n'avait pas intérêt à soupirer face à elle. Juliette ne supporterait pas plus longtemps qu'il se moque d'elle. Elle était vraiment furieuse et elle le lui ferait ressentir ! Que cela lui plaise ou non, il était temps que ce jeune chiot arrogant comprenne que les autres n'étaient pas à son service.

« Mais si je peux me permettre… Commença-t-il en guettant sa réaction avant de continuer. Qu'est-ce que t'as été faire avec lui ? Tu le savais qu'il était comme ça. C'était ta faute, aussi. Franchement, tu m'as surprise à la soirée !

_Quelle soirée ?

_La soirée de l'année dernière où tu… comment te dire pour ne pas t'offenser… Fit-il en feignant de réfléchir avec un malin sourire.

_Ça va ! J'ai compris ton allusion, la soirée où on s'était mis ensemble, résuma-t-elle.

_Ouais… enfin là, tu écartes de nombreux détails plutôt importants je trouve…

_Oui bon la soirée où j'ai couché avec lui ! T'es content ?

_Je ne l'aurais pas dit comme ça mais bon… Qu'est-ce qu'il a l'autre grand-père moldu à nous regarder ? Oust ! C'est bien, bon on en était où ? Ah oui ! La fameuse soirée ! LA soirée ! »

Juliette roula des yeux. Elle le regarda ensuite avec ce regard dont Blaise lui avait fait des remarques. Ce fut au tour de Drago de rouler des yeux.

« Franchement, tu aurais pu être un peu plus maline… En une soirée, tu devais bien te douter qu'il y avait un petit problème ? Ou tu croyais vraiment que lui aussi s'était dit ça dans sa tête ? Avoue que c'était quand même un peu gros comme « hasard ». Tu aurais pu réfléchir et te dire que ce n'était que parce que tu avais la plus rapide et la première qu'il avait sous la main…

_Tu m'énerves ! Tiens, je te tape ! S'enragea-t-elle en le frappant sur l'épaule.

_Oh, arrête ! Moi aussi je vais te taper ! »

Tous les deux se frappèrent sur les mains comme deux enfants qui se disputent un jouet. Agitant les mains devant eux sans vraiment chercher à faire mal à l'autre. Il finit par lui emprisonner les mains par l'une des siennes et lui donna une gentille tape sur la joue.

« Tiens, c'est pour t'ouvrir les yeux. La prochaine fois, tu feras attention. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Est-ce qu'on t'a déjà dit que tu faisais vraiment peur quand tu regardais quelqu'un comme ça ?

_Quelqu'un oui… Marmonna-t-elle.

_Et arrête-moi si je me trompe ce quelqu'un c'était Blaise qui s'est bien foutu de ta gueule ? »

Il se leva immédiatement et partit en courant à travers le parc. Juliette partit de toutes ses jambes à sa poursuite bien décidée à le rattraper pour lui passer un savon. Il l'agaçait et bien évidemment il le savait et jouait avec. _*Bah oui, sinon il n'y a rien de drôle !* _Pensa ironiquement Juliette avant de freiner devant un cycliste qui dérapa sur la neige. Il commença à grogner « bande de jeunes mal élevés… »

« Quelle idée de faire du vélo quand il neige ! Lança Juliette sur un ton peu gracieux.

_Mais c'est qu'elle me regarde de haut celle-là ! »

Juliette partit en courant dans les rues de Londres. Elle s'arrêta soudainement quand il lui tendit ses bras en avant avec une remarque ironique :

« Viens dans mes bras ma Ju à moi !

_T'es nul ! L'arrêta-t-elle en le repoussant. Ecarte-toi enfin, je ne supporte pas que tu puisses me confondre avec l'une de ces trois pauvres filles. Tiens, tu vas venir avec moi au Chemin de Traverse.

_Pourquoi ?

_Pour m'acheter quelque chose, annonça-t-elle en lui prenant le bras et l'entraînant derrière elle. Je veux que tu m'achètes quelque chose et peut-être que je te pardonnerais… on verra !

_J'avais pris mon argent, de toute façon à chaque fois que je sors avec toi il faut que je t'achète quelque chose. Je suis habituée, maintenant ! »

Juliette se félicita intérieurement et lui adressa un sourire innocent en haussant les épaules. Bras dessus, bras dessous, habillés comme les plus grands sorciers l'étaient, à la mode jusqu'aux plus infimes détails, distingués par leurs manières de deux enfants venant de grandes familles, arrogants et bien détestables par leur sentiment de supériorité encouragé par leur vanité, la paire entra au Chemin de Traverse. Marchant dans les rues très peu agréables par ces temps-ci, ils croisèrent un nombre incalculable de personnes assez peu avenants.

« Très souriante, commenta Juliette en dévisageant une femme qui avait l'air plus morte que vivante.

_C'est parce qu'ils n'ont pas su faire attention à leur argent, expliqua Drago en haussant les épaules avec un sourire.

_Pas comme toi bien sûr puisque tu vas m'acheter quelque chose, hein ?

_Oui, je t'ai dit. Mais tu veux quoi ? Quand je te regarde, je vois que t'as déjà le bonnet, le manteau, les bottes, les gants, l'écharpe, le sac, la robe, les collants… Et tout de nouveau en plus !

_Et bien… Ah, un nouveau parfum ! Ça fait deux ans je mets le même !

_Alors toi ! S'exclama-t-il en partant d'un grand rire. Tu veux me ruiner ? Le pire c'est que j'en suis sûr. Tu veux absolument te venger.

_Tu me dois bien ça… Marmonna-t-elle avec l'air déçu d'une gamine de sept ans à qui on apprenait la frustration.

_Oui, je vais te l'acheter ! Allez, je suis gentil et de bonne humeur. »

_*Ça c'est sûr ! Mon ancien Drago fait son grand retour ! Adieu le morne, fade et triste nouveau Drago, mon meilleur ami est de retour.* _Elle lui fit un grand sourire en entrant dans la parfumerie. Les odeurs mélangées de tous les parfums vinrent lui chatouiller les narines. Elle ôta son bonnet et retira ses gants avant de commencer sa recherche dans les rayons. Une vendeuse arriva bientôt pour leur poser la question précise : « Vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier ? » Avec cette même voix qu'ont toutes les vendeuses.

Juliette partit sans perdre de temps vers les rayons de ses créateurs préférés et pris un testateur pour chaque parfum. Drago se traînait derrière elle sans vraiment accorder d'importance à tout ce qui l'entourait. Même la vendeuse à la caisse qui lui faisait de l'œil ne l'attira pas. Il observait simplement Juliette qui prenait un testeur, cherchait le bon côté du vaporisateur, injectait une dose sur le testeur, sentait le testeur. Puis quand cela lui plaisait elle faisait un signe à la vendeuse qui déposait un petit carton devant et quand il ne lui plaisait pas elle secouait la tête et la vendeuse reposait le flacon à sa place sans mettre de carton.

Il fallut à Drago attendre que Juliette teste tous les parfums de ses créateurs préférés puis qu'elle ne fasse un tour dans les autres rayons si le flacon de l'un d'entre eux lui plaisait esthétiquement pour qu'elle ait l'idée de le tester. Enfin, elle revint à son point de départ et sentit à nouveau ceux qu'elle avait sélectionnés. Puis, après une longue attente pour le jeune homme qui la regardait faire des allés et retours, Juliette sortit des rayons avec un immense sourire. De toute évidence, elle était contente d'elle. Il lui sourit et jeta un œil au parfum qu'elle avait choisi. La vendeuse apporta une boîte de ce flacon et la donna à la celle de la caisse qui non sans un regard pour Drago passa la commande.

La paire sortit avec le sourire, portant un petit sachet et continuèrent leur marche dans le Chemin de Traverse, bras dessus, bras dessous, riant après bien des querelles.

* * *

><p>Marion venait d'enfiler sa robe en mousseline car ce soir, ils recevaient les Lufkin pour le dîner. La mère Lufkin et son nouveau mari depuis déjà seize ans, ainsi que le fils de la première, Pierre. Il ne lui manquait que sa coiffure qui était habituellement faite par sa mère, mais ce soir elle devrait le faire elle-même comme elle en avait pris l'habitude depuis son assassinat.<p>

La jeune fille accourut près de son bureau et tira sur le deuxième tiroir. Elle en retira un paquet de lettre rassemblé par un ruban qu'elle avait noué pour ne pas les mélanger aux autres. Avec tout le mépris et le dégoût qu'elle éprouvait désormais, elle coupa ce ruban et éparpilla toutes les lettres sur son bureau. Marion jeta un regard aux braises encore rougeoyantes dans la cheminée de sa chambre.

Elle prit d'abord la peine de relire toutes les lettres et replongea dans les années antérieures où elle était follement amoureuse de Claude, tellement beau avec son sourire de tombeur. Marion soupira devant tout ce qu'ils avaient pu échanger sans qu'elle ne se doute de rien. Sans aucune hésitation, avec un sentiment de rage sauvage elle déchira ses lettres et se mit même à grogner.

Léa entra dans la chambre et se stoppa devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Sa cousine devenue une bête sauvage déchirait une série de lettres dont Léa n'eut aucun mal à deviner la provenance. Elle se racla la gorge pour manifester sa présence.

« Tu t'amuses bien ? Demanda-t-elle quand Marion cessa toutes pulsations sauvages.

_Plutôt oui, ça me soulage. Et regarde ce que je fais de tout ça ! »

Avec un immense sourire, elle prit tous les morceaux déchirés des lettres et les jeta dans la cheminée ce qui raviva quelques courtes flammes. Léa arqua un sourcil peu impressionnée et commença à reculer vers la sortie.

« Bien, je vais te laisser, annonça-t-elle.

_Non, attend ! Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

_Pas spécialement, juste prendre des nouvelles mais je vois que tu es occupée…

_Tu peux rester, tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas, lui assura Marion.

_Non, tu as déjà pas mal de problèmes !

_Quoi ? Juste parce que je me défoule un peu sur tous les mensonges qu'il m'a servi…

_Oh, oh, oh ! Je t'avais prévenu ! ON t'avait prévenu ! Tout le monde t'avait prévenu et parce qu'il a su user de jolis mots pour flatter ta vanité, tu l'as laissé revenir une TROISIÈME fois ! La honte… Souffla-t-elle.

_Je sais et vous aviez raison mais j'ai cru que tout pourrait repartir comme avant. Reste, s'il te plaît !

_Non je vais rentrer, en plus ton père m'a dit de ne pas trop tarder. J'ai cru comprendre que le beau Pierre Lufkin venait manger chez vous ! Fit-elle avec un grand sourire. Je comprends pourquoi tu as mis ta belle robe en mousseline !

_Si je pouvais, je demanderai à mon père que tu restes mais le repas a déjà été annoncé. Ce serait impoli d'avoir tu ton invitation.

_Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends. Un jour j'aurais ma chance avec lui ! Je le jure ! Fit-elle en adressant un clin d'œil à sa cousine qui ria.

_Oui, j'en suis sûre ! Alors tu vas faire quoi du coup ?

_Je ne sais pas… Peut-être passer voir Juliette, suggéra-t-elle.

_Elle est sortie pour faire un sermon à Drago, lui confia Marion.

_Vous avez des vies vraiment trop bizarres… Je suis passée chez Louise et je la trouve en larmes avec Emma qui lui passe les mouchoirs et aucune des deux n'a pu me dire ce qu'il se passait, bien que je pense l'avoir deviné. Puis je viens te voir et je te trouve en train de déchiré sauvagement des lettres avant de les mettre au feu… Après je me dis que je vais aller voir Juliette, prions pour que l'une d'entre vous soit à un près peu normale ! Mais non, elle passe un sermon à un pauvre gars aussi détestable que peut l'être un homme arrogant dans toute sa splendeur !

_Excuse-nous, on est un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment, expliqua Marion. Je pense que c'est cette guerre qui nous rend si… je ne sais pas. Je ne pourrai même pas te le dire. Tu vas te dire qu'heureusement deux d'entre nous suivent une thérapie !

_Oui, heureusement ! Parce qu'en voyant ce spectacle de sauvagerie, je me suis vraiment demander qui était cette fille là. Bon, je te laisse je ne voudrais pas gâcher la soirée de ce cher beau Pierre. Oh qu'il est divin ! Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour le revoir parce que je suis sûre qu'il est encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs.

_Et peut-être qu'il est comme Claude… Hasarda Marion en haussant les épaules.

_Pierre ? Non ! Jamais de la vie ou alors ce serait vraiment du gros gâchis ! Mais pour être restée fidèle à une droguée partie en centre de désintoxication pendant cinq ans, et pour être resté ton ami quand tous les Serpentard te tournaient le dos… je ne pense pas. Est-ce que Claude a fait ça ? »

Marion perdit son sourire et détourna les yeux alors que Léa attendait une réponse qui ne vint jamais.

« Tu aurais dû comprendre dès ce moment qui il était. » En conclut Léa.

Marion haussa les épaules en soupirant. Pourquoi le monde s'acharnait-il à l'accabler pour ses fautes ? Elle était amoureuse, qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait dû faire contre cela ? Oui, amoureuse ! Complètement, totalement, _follement_ amoureuse ! Elle l'avait vu dans ses rêves et elle avait cru qu'ils se réaliseraient, elle s'était accrochée à cet espoir et tout lui retombait dessus désormais.

Léa quitta le deuxième manoir et rentra chez elle où elle avait laissé ses deux sœurs seules. En refermant la porte d'entrée derrière elle, la cousine n'entendit rien dans le manoir. Elle défit son manteau et retira ses chaussures ainsi que ses gants et son écharpe. Elle rangea le tout à sa place et s'empressa de monter à l'étage voir ses sœurs. Elle faillit trébucher sur sa robe qu'elle avait cousu elle-même et qui était un peu long pour elle.

Léa passa d'abord dans la chambre de Pauline et la trouva en train de forcer dur son esprit pour travailler sur ses devoirs. Elle sourit et décida de la laisser tranquille. La cousine traversa le couloir et entra dans la chambre de son autre sœur. Élise ne s'y trouvait pas. Léa referma la porte et l'appela. Elle entendit quelques minutes après sa réponse qui provenait du bas.

Léa trouva sa sœur qui avait étendu toute la tapisserie du salon dans le jardin et qui avait ensorcelé le balai pour qu'il nettoie la pièce. Léa s'approcha pour juger du travail et la félicita. Dehors, Élise lui montra la raquette ensorcelée qui battait les tapis. La porte d'entrée claqua. Les deux sœurs s'empressèrent de retrouver leur mère. Celle-ci déposa une corbeille de linge qu'elle avait encore à repasser pour le lendemain. Le sourire des deux sœurs se perdit quand elles observèrent la manière dont leur mère retira ses épaisseurs. Lasse, fade, et littéralement épuisée comme si elle ne supportait plus de devoir se plier à des tâches qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de considérer comme un travail avant cela.

Elle leur lança enfin un faible sourire assez plat. Des pas précipités se firent soudainement entendre de l'étage et Pauline débarqua toute souriante en haut des escaliers.

La blondinette descendit en courant et manquant de se prendre les pieds dans sa robe aussi faite par Léa. _*Il faudrait vraiment que je pense à modifier mes mesures…* _Jugea-t-elle. Leur mère lui ouvrit les bras avec un sourire qu'elle se força à rendre rayonnant. Léa le vit à la légère plissure de ses yeux fatigués qui ne demandaient qu'à dormir. Pauline se précipita dans les bras de sa mère et lui raconta ensuite tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour s'avancer dans ses devoirs.

« C'est très bien, je suis vraiment fière de toi.

_Et on a reçu le premier bulletin de note. J'ai un E en Sortilèges ! Se vanta-t-elle en sautillant toute contente.

_Très bien, j'irai voir un autre jour ma chérie. Là je vais aller faire à manger.

_J'ai déjà fait le gratin, maman ! Intervint Léa. Tu me l'avais demandé hier…

_Ah oui ! Merci, c'est vraiment gentil. Élise tu peux aller le mettre au four ? Et Pauline, tu vas mettre la table, s'il te plaît ? »

Les deux blondes hochèrent la tête et se rendirent dans la cuisine sans aucune objection. Leur mère les regarda tristement comme elle n'avait jamais elle-même connue cela pendant son enfance. Cécile Bonham descendante de Mungo Bonham qui avait fondé l'hôpital St Mangouste, et épouse de Didier Clerwood n'avait évidemment jamais connu de vie sans elfe de maison pour faire toutes ces petites tâches épuisantes au quotidien. Et jamais elle n'avait envisagé que ses filles seraient un jour victimes de cela. Toujours élevées comme se devaient d'être des filles de leur rang, elle les voyait désormais faire la cuisine comme des filles de n'importe quelle famille.

Léa attendit sa tâche à faire qui aurait pu l'aider mais au lieu de cela, sa mère l'entraîna dans le salon avec l'air d'avoir besoin d'une conversation sérieuse. _*Merde, elle a reçu mon bulletin j'en suis sûre.* _La mère et la fille s'assirent sur le canapé et attendirent chacune que l'autre ne commence. Cécile semblait hésiter, puis finalement se lança :

« Écoute, j'ai rencontré Mr. Verpey sur le Chemin de Traverse ce midi. Il m'a gentiment proposé de manger avec lui. J'ai été contente qu'il ne fasse aucune allusion à notre… notre situation. Il a vraiment été adorable et pour le remercier, je l'ai invité à dîner le soir de Noël. Comme on n'est que toutes les quatre, j'ai pensé que cela nous ferait de la compagnie et puis il pourrait s'avérer très gentil avec vous aussi.

_Oui… je n'ai jamais rencontré Mr. Verpey, juste aperçu aux réunions de Sang-Pur. Je connais plus son fils Otto Verpey, le père d'une fille qui est à Serpentard et de la même année que Juliette et Marion.

_Ah oui, j'imagine que ce doit être une jeune fille très distinguée.

_Euh… moui… elle est… elle est très appréciée des garçons d'après ce que j'ai compris.

_Évidemment, ils doivent vouloir la marier, une jeune fille de son rang... »

Léa arqua un sourcil. Elle n'avait jamais entendu une telle réflexion de la part de sa mère. D'ordinaire, elle n'était pas pour le mariage arrangé et s'était toujours débrouillée pour éloigner ses filles de ce genre de marché.

« Maman ?

_Je vais te dire pourquoi j'ai invité Mr. Verpey. Comme il est veuf et qu'il était vraiment très aimable, j'ai eu l'idée de…

_Non ! Tu ne vas pas me marier avec lui quand même !?

_Léa, voyons ! Jamais je ne ferai ça ! Tu sais combien je suis contre les mariages arrangés… un véritable élevage là-dedans ! Pardon, non je disais que je me disais que si je me mariais avec lui, nous pourrions être débarrassés de tout ça.

_Mais… mais… mais non ! Pourquoi tu devrais l'épouser ? Ce n'est pas juste ! Il a soixante-dix ans !

_Et c'est extrêmement jeune encore ! Il lui reste plus de cinquante ans à vivre.

_Oui mais il est quand même vieux… il a des cheveux blancs, et des rides !

_Léa, j'en ai soixante… Marmonna sa mère quelque peu vexée. J'ai passé un peu plus de mon quart de vie. Et je me porte très bien.

_Maman, tu ne peux pas l'épouser ! C'est le grand-père de Lisa Verpey ! Je la déteste cette fille ! Et ne demande même pas à Juliette et Marion ce qu'elles en pensent elles lui sauteraient dessus sauvagement ! Expliqua-t-elle avec la vision de Marion déchirant ses lettres en tête.

_Mais il est encore riche malgré la crise ! Et il est veuf ! Je ne supporte pas de vous voir traîner en cuisine pour faire à manger, ni de vous voir mettre la table comme des vulgaires elfes de maison !

_Zorua n'était une vulgaire elfe de maison ! Elle m'a élevée ! Au même titre que vous ! Quand vous étiez à la Baguette Enchantée, c'était elle qui était là ! Elle m'a appris à aller sur le pot et à manger toute seule !

_Je sais, je sais ! Léa, je sais ! Et je lui en suis très reconnaissante. Mais honnêtement Léa, je ne me vois pas vivre comme ça jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ! Je vais l'épouser, vous aurez de l'argent toutes les trois et tu ne seras plus obligée de travailler l'été pour m'aider. Ça m'a fait plaisir mais je ne veux pas t'exploiter !

_Mais…

_C'est comme ça que le monde marche, Léa ! Quand on a perdu son mari, qu'on a trois filles à élevées encore, qu'on n'a plus d'argent… un nouveau mari fortuné ça peut aider et ça peut faire la différence entre la ruine de la famille et sa grandeur.

_Quelle grandeur ? Il n'y a rien de grand à épouser un grand-père de soixante-dix ans avec des cheveux blancs pour sa richesse !

_Léa… Soupira sa mère. S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de ton appui ! J'ai besoin que tu sois avec moi pour me soutenir et pour les filles aussi. Si toi-même tu réagis comme ça, qu'est-ce que ce sera quand je l'annoncerai à Élise et Pauline ? S'il te plaît, aide-moi. Je sais que je demande souvent ton aide mais s'il te plaît ! J'ai besoin que vous soyez irréprochable le soir de Noël. Il faudra avoir une conduite digne de votre rang, il vous faudra vous plier aux règles que j'ai tenté de vous apprendre… en vain… S'il te plaît ! Il n'y a pas que ça, Léa ! Tu as de la chance, ta scolarité est presque terminée mais celle de Pauline qui débute à peine ? Comment est-ce que je pourrais soutenir la charge de coût !? Léa, s'il te plaît.

_D'accord… Marmonna Léa qui baissait la tête mécontente.

_Hey ! Lui dit-elle en lui relevant la tête du menton. J'ai déjà eu la chance de rencontrer ton père, je dois maintenant m'assurer que vous pourrez vivre comme j'ai pu vivre et que vous ayez la chance de rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi attentionné. D'accord ?

_Oui… Je ferai attention à Élise et Pauline, tu peux compter sur moi.

_Merci ! Léa, tu ne peux pas imaginer… Merci ! »

Elle la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front. Léa entendit le cœur de sa mère qui battait fortement et resserra son étreinte autour d'elle. Puis elles se levèrent et allèrent rejoindre la salle à manger où Élise et Pauline étaient déjà installées et rigolaient ensembles avec l'impatience du ventre vide. Léa s'installa et détailla ses sœurs. Jamais elle ne permettrait que sa mère épouse Mr. Verpey aussi riche soit il ! _*Ma mère et ce vieux croûton ? Ensemble ? Euuurrk ! Ce serait une abomination ! Non, non… bien sûr, comme je lui ai promis elle peut compter sur moi pour prendre soin d'Élise et Pauline… Mouhahaha ! Mr. Verpey passera le pire des Noëls de sa longue et vieille vie !* _

* * *

><p>Mrs. Fritzman observait Marion avec un regard avisé. La jeune fille se tordait les mains de gêne. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lisait ce qu'elle écrivait. Certes, ce n'était pas vraiment son journal mais elle se confiait plus facilement par l'écrit que par l'oral et le fait de trouver une personne en face d'elle ait eu accès à ses pensées était gênant.<p>

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses maintenant de ce Claude Lockwood ? Lui demanda-t-elle sans doute à l'improviste pour commencer par quelque chose.

_Euh… ce que j'en pense ? Bah… euh…

_Tu as le droit d'utiliser le vocabulaire que tu veux, c'est confidentiel ce qu'il se dit entre nous.

_Ah… bah… c'est connard, et c'est tout. Ça résume bien, je trouve.

_Oui, en effet. Je vais te confier quelque chose, je suis d'accord ! Mais toi, tu as été une idiote. »

Le sourire de la cousine s'effaça immédiatement. _*Oh non, encore quelqu'un qui va me dire que j'ai eu tord…* _

« Je ne suis pas ici pour te juger mais je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu me dis que tu l'aimais ?

_Parce qu'il était beau, répondit naturellement Marion devant l'air sceptique de Mrs. Fritzman. Oui, il avait un beau sourire. Un vraiment beau sourire ! Il était bien foutu physiquement, il avait un corps bien élancé et assez fort sans être trop. Tout ce que j'aime en fait. C'était vraiment ce que je considérais comme un idéal pour moi.

_Mais ce n'en était pas un, en conclut Mrs. Fritzman. Enfin, c'était le premier, ça passera ne t'inquiète pas. Tu verras que d'avoir connu ça t'aidera à te méfier pour plus tard.

_Mes cousines trouvent que je suis trop naïve… que je vis trop dans mon monde.

_Bien sûr ! Sinon quel serait l'intérêt de vivre si on ne pouvait s'évader un peu de ce monde assez inquiétant. Je t'avoue qu'en ce moment on a vraiment besoin de rêver. Mais si rêver est bon, prendre ses rêves pour des réalités est mauvais. Tu lis beaucoup c'est ce que tu m'avais dit ?

_Oui, j'aime bien lire. C'est… amusant et distrayant. Être dans un autre monde que celui-là, c'est plus plaisant.

_Oui, pour sûr ! Acquiesça Mrs. Fritzman. Et dans tes livres, certains parlent d'amour ?

_Oui, bien sûr.

_Et est-ce que c'est pour la beauté que les personnages s'aiment ? »

Marion resta muette sans pouvoir répondre. Elle voyait exactement ce que sous-entendait Mrs. Fritzman qui l'observait avec un sourire, attendant une réponse. Marion se retrouva complètement prise à son propre piège. Elle qui disait toujours qu'elle avait vécu dans un rêve comme dans ses livres… Mrs. Fritzman venait de lui prouver qu'elle n'avait fait que flatter sa vanité comme lui avait fait remarquer Léa.

« Non… Marmonna-t-elle honteuse.

_Eh oui… Ils s'aiment pour quoi ?

_Parce qu'ils se plaisent mutuellement…

_Oui… mais encore ?

_Et bien ils ne se plaisent pas seulement physiquement mais sentimentalement aussi… Ils ont des points communs.

_C'est vrai. Mais encore ? Demanda-t-elle devant un silence qui dura dont elle du mettre un terme. Parce qu'ils se font confiance. »

_*Ah… oui, ce n'est pas bête ça aussi. C'est plus simple que ce que l'on croit en fait. Donc, je peux faire une croix sur tous ceux de Serpentard, j'ai compris le message.* _

« Tu lis quoi en ce moment ?

__La passionnelle Ophélia, _répondit Marion en baissant la tête.

_Ah oui, c'est osé ! Je me souviens de mon arrière grand-mère qui m'avait défendu d'ouvrir ce livre disant qu'elle avait été beaucoup trop choquée, elle en rougissait même quand elle en parlait !

_En fait, je viens juste de le commencer mais on m'a déjà prévenu que ça risquait d'être assez différent que ce que j'avais lu.

_Pour sûr que oui, tu ne suivras pas les aventures d'une femme vertueuse, on peut le dire ! Ophélia était appelée la tentation incarnée ! Je te laisse imaginer la suite. Évidemment, je l'avais lu aussitôt après que mon arrière grand-mère m'en avait parlé.

_J'ai hâte de continuer ma lecture alors ! J'en suis à peine au premier chapitre où elle raconte sa vie profondément ennuyeuse avec son mari qu'elle a épousé par un arrangement évidemment.

_Oh, le chapitre deux est déjà une mise en bouche de ce qu'il se passera par la suite… Je peux te l'assurer ! »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil qui laissa Marion sur sa faim. Le reste de la séance fut très long pour la cousine qui avait hâte d'ouvrir son livre. Elle raccompagna Mrs. Fritzman une fois l'heure terminée puis courut jusqu'à l'étage manquant de trébucher sur le sol encore mouillé par Duke qui venait de laver le Hall.

« Marion ! Cria son père depuis le bas des escaliers.

_Oui ? Revint-elle en glissant dangereusement près des escaliers.

_C'est fabuleux ! Marion ! Marion !

_Je suis là ! L'interpella-t-elle en agitant la main.

_Marie-Line a retrouvé sa place à St Mangouste ! Son ancien travail ! Elle l'a ! »

La jeune fille oublia instantanément son livre et cria de joie. Elle se précipita dans les escaliers et se jeta dans les bras de son père en criant toujours comme une fille Clerwood-Gadish. En voulant retourner en courant à l'étage, elle ne manqua pas cette fois-ci de tomber sur le sol glissant de l'entrée.

« Miss. Marion ! Accourut Duke épouvanté. Que miss. Marion m'excuse ! C'est impardonnable, j'espère que vous allez bien miss. Marion !

_Ça va, ça va… Marmonna-t-elle en se levant la tête haute. Merci Duke, je vais bien.

_Miss. Marion est si généreuse… Commença à pleurnicher l'elfe en tombant à genou devant elle.

_Duke, c'est bon. Je vais bien, merci ! »

Elle lui adressa un sourire avant de s'empresser de remonter dans sa chambre et se rua sur son livre qu'elle ouvrit là où elle l'avait laissé. Le chapitre deux allait commencer…

* * *

><p>Léa s'assura que la coiffure qu'elle venait de faire à Pauline allait bien tenir. Toutes les deux jolies dans leur robe en dentelle, et bien coiffées, finissaient de se préparer pour la veille de Noël. <em>*Le grand soir !* <em>Songea Léa avec un sourire. Pauline se releva en faisant la moue. Léa s'approcha et lui dessina avec ses doigts un sourire sur les lèvres de sa sœur. Celle-ci ne réagit pas une seule fois et continuait à afficher une tête d'enterrement.

« Souris ! L'encouragea-t-elle.

_Non. Pourquoi c'est moi qui dois faire ça ? J'ai toujours la pire des tâches…

_Parce que tu es la plus jeune et que ça va forcément choquer !

_Il va me traiter de petite effrontée… Bouda-t-elle. Pourquoi ce ne serait pas toi ou Élise qui le ferait ?

_Parce qu'on est plus âgée et du coup ça choquera moins que si c'est une petite fille de douze ans toute innocente, d'accord ?

_Je ne suis plus une petite fille. » Marmonna Pauline mécontente.

Léa lui adressa un sourire qui signifiait : « c'est bien, c'est bien. » Pauline croisa les bras d'un air boudeur mais ne protesta pas quand Léa arriva pour lui déposer un serre-tête sur la tête. Adorable dans sa robe en dentelle, mignonne avec son chignon, et royale avec son serre-tête, Léa admira un instant sa sœur sous toutes les coutumes.

« Tu es magnifique ! La complimenta-t-elle.

_Oui mais dans quelques instants je ne le serai plus… »

Léa allait protester quand elle entendit leur mère les appeler depuis l'étage inférieur. Les deux filles se dépêchèrent de descendre tandis que leur mère qui avait bien soigné son apparence les hâtait de faire au plus vite. Elle promena un regard sur ces deux filles pour voir comment elles étaient coiffées et habillées quand le portail d'entrer annonça l'arrivée de Mr. Verpey.

« Où est Élise ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

_Elle était partie chercher des marrons pour demain, répondit Léa. Elle va sans doute bientôt rentrer.

_Oui… Acquiesça leur mère peu enthousiaste. Ma foi, il faut bien que je lui ouvre à ce cher monsieur. Les filles, n'oubliez pas, soyez distinguées ! »

_*Compte sur nous.* _Répondit Léa en échangeant un regard avec sa sœur. Leur mère alla ouvrir la porte. Léa et Pauline restèrent figées sur place devant un homme de haute taille assez imposante, les cheveux blancs, des rides aux coins du visage, mais qui se tenait encore fièrement bien droit. Léa et Pauline inclinèrent la tête pour le saluer et, comme le voulait l'usage, attendirent d'être présentées par leur mère qui s'occupait de ranger son manteau.

« Mr. Verpey je vous présente mes filles Léa, l'aînée, et Pauline la cadette. »

Les deux s'inclinèrent alors respectueusement et ne manquèrent pas de relever légèrement leur robe. Les regards de Mr. Verpey et de Mrs. Clerwood s'arrêtèrent affligés en découvrant les jambes découvertes de la dernière. Pauline jeta un regard à sa sœur qui hocha discrètement la tête. Leur mère semblait prête à s'évanouir devant un tel manque de distinction. _*Eh oui, je ne peux pas vérifier si la petite Pauline si jeune et si étourdie a bien mis ses bas pour l'occasion.* _Devant un homme de ce rang et surtout étant d'une grande famille, les femmes se devaient de porter une tenue adéquate qui comportait entre autre des bas. Un tel oubli était un signe de vulgarité, un non respect des règles de bonne conduite, qui faisait de la jeune et innocente Pauline une petite effrontée.

Mrs. Clerwood s'empressa d'accompagner Mr. Verpey au salon en espérant sans doute faire oublier une telle effronterie à son invité. Léa adressa un sourire à Pauline qui était devenue toute rouge de honte.

« Voilà, je l'ai fais… Marmonna-t-elle écarlate.

_C'était excellent, tu as vu la tête qu'il a fait ? Lui chuchota Léa.

_Mais c'est un grand-père ! Maman ne peut se marier avec un grand-père ! Les grands-pères ils m'ont toujours fait peur. Je suis sûre il va me violer. »

Léa explosa de rire sans aucune retenue. Si cela pouvait encore empirer la soirée, elle le ferait. Sa mère arriva à grands pas et les foudroya du regard toutes les deux.

« Ça suffit, maintenant ! Fit-elle à voix basse non sans un ton sec. Allez vous asseoir, et faites preuve de plus de distinction ! »

Ses deux filles hochèrent la tête, l'une toute rouge, l'autre souriante. Avant d'entrer dans le salon, Léa souffla à l'oreille de sa sœur :

« Il ne va pas te violer parce que t'as oublié de mettre tes bas.

_Si, c'est un grand-père, répondit Pauline comme si cette justification suffisait.

_Mais non, mais non ! Et puis de toute façon, comme tu l'as dit c'est un grand-père. Tu es jeune et forte, lui vieux et faible. Tu le mets KO en un coup.

_C'est un grand-père jeune ! » Précisa Pauline.

Léa leva les yeux au ciel avant d'entrer dans le salon avec toute la légèreté et le sourire accueillant d'une fille de bonne famille. Les deux sœurs s'installèrent chacune dans un fauteuil et adressèrent un immense sourire faussement angélique à Mr. Verpey qui le leur rendit avec un certain malaise comme il était en présence d'une fille d'un jeune âge très légèrement vêtue.

Tandis que Mrs. Clerwood arrivait avec les boissons fraîches pour l'apéritif. Elle sourit assez gênée par ce silence et Léa jugea qu'il était bon de passer au plan numéro deux. Elle jeta un regard à sa sœur qui comprit immédiatement ce qu'il signifiait.

« Tu t'appelles comment ? » Demanda Pauline.

Mrs. Clerwood en sursauta alors que Mr. Verpey tentait de cacher son indignation. Une jeune fille qui oubliait le vouvoiement devant un homme d'âge supérieur était encore une belle effronterie. Léa riait dans sa barbe devant les deux adultes offensés.

« Pauline, le vouvoiement enfin ! La reprit Mrs. Clerwood en souriant faussement.

_Oui, mais il s'appelle comment ?

_Un Martini ? Proposa leur mère en ignorant totalement la question.

_Merci, accepta Mr. Verpey. Pour répondre à ta question, jeune fille, je m'appelle George.

_George !? Répéta Pauline étonnée. Ça fait jeune… »

Bien que murmuré, personne ne put échapper à une nouvelle effronterie de sa part. Léa jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule et sourit comme l'heure approchait du plan numéro trois. Mrs. Clerwood et Mr. Verpey commençaient à entamer une conversation quand Élise rentra. La porte d'entrée claqua et la jeune fille débarqua en criant : « MAAAAMAN ! PUTAIN, J'AI UNE TONNE DE MARRONS ! »

Leur mère se figea sur place. Mr. Verpey laissa son verre en suspension devant sa bouche entrouverte. Léa riait de nouveau dans sa barbe quand sa mère ne riait absolument pas. Elle foudroya Élise quand celle-ci entra dans le salon avec… Un petit cri qui ressemblait fort à un couinement plaintif s'échappa de Mrs. Clerwood quand elle découvrit l'état dans lequel était sa fille. Ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés étaient le nid d'une pelouse entière, sa robe blanche était marron sur le bas, jaune sur le milieu, et son corset totalement trempé.

« Regarde maman ! Cria Élise en arrivant avec son panier de marron dont elle renversa par un malheureux hasard une petite quantité sur Mr. Verpey. Oups ! Pardon ! Il y en a un dans votre verre, attendez ! »

Sans avoir eu le temps d'être prévenue, Élise plongea ses doigts crasseux dans le verre de leur invité et en ressortit un marron dégoulinant de Martini. Elle lui sourit avec un sourire idiot et naïf.

« Il pleuvait dehors, maman… Et j'ai dû rentrer sous la pluie quand…

_Oui… Souffla-t-elle avec une petite voix épouvantée. Tu peux aller te changer maintenant. Nous t'attendrons pour le dîner. »

Élise acquiesça et sortit du salon à grandes enjambées lourdes et bruyantes. Cette fois, Mr. Verpey semblait convaincu que cette famille ne serait jamais un bon arrangement pour lui.

Ils durent attendre longtemps… Léa regardait de temps à autre la pendule avec un certain sourire et voyait les aiguilles tournées, tournées, tournées… Mrs. Clerwood tentait de maintenir la conversation en accordant elle aussi des regards à la pendule. Mr. Verpey avait terminé son verre, que Mrs. Clerwood avait changé après l'épisode Élise. Pauline balançait ses pieds d'avant en arrière, et Élise… ne descendait toujours pas.

« Léa, tu peux aller voir ta sœur s'il te plaît ? »

La jeune fille hocha la tête et se leva à la demande de sa mère pour aller rejoindre Élise. Cette dernière feuilletait un magazine dans sa chambre et quand elle entendit Léa entrer, s'empressa de le ranger immédiatement.

« Ah… c'est toi, soupira-t-elle soulagée. Comme tu me l'avais demandé, je tarde à me préparer.

_C'est excellent Élise ! Tu as été parfaite tout à l'heure ! Vous êtes toutes les deux au taquet, je suis fière de vous.

_Maintenant, j'espère que toi aussi tu vas mettre la dose qu'on n'est pas fait tout ça pour rien.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai fais absolument tout ce que m'avais déconseillé Zorua en cuisine, lui promit Léa. Vous avez été fabuleuses. Pauline dans le rôle de la fille effrontée, toi dans le rôle de fille vulgaire… vous êtes géniales !

_Merci, maintenant essayons de donner une forme à ses cheveux. Tu as vu que j'y ai quand même mis du cœur, précisa Élise en rappelle à son apparence de tout à l'heure. J'ai sauté dans les flaques de boue, j'ai frotté une poignée d'herbe dans mes cheveux, j'ai dansé sous la pluie…

_C'était parfait ! Bon alors tu les as lavés ? Demanda-t-elle en faisant allusion à ses cheveux.

_Bien sûr que non ! Répondit Élise.

_Excellent ! »

Tout était parfait, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que la mission « gâcher un Noël » soit un échec. La soirée commençait plutôt bien ! Tout était conforme au plan que s'était fait Léa, tout marchait comme elle l'avait prévu. Ce George Verpey ne passerait qu'une seule soirée dans ce manoir, il était certain qu'il ne reviendrait plus ici. _*A moins bien sûr, qu'il aime avoir des filles qui lui donneront la honte à chaque sortie publique... Mais dans ce cas-là, j'irais moi-même réveiller les pires cauchemars en lui !* _

Après avoir mis... environ une bonne dizaine de minute pour coiffer simplement sa sœur, les deux filles descendirent et trouvèrent les trois autres déjà attablés. Mrs. Clerwood affichait un sourire crispé et profita de l'arrivée de ses deux filles pour commencer à aller chercher le plat.

« Attend maman ! JE vais le chercher ! » Intervint Léa.

Sa mère lui adressa un regard reconnaissant auquel Léa répondit par un sourire pour elle puis un immense pour Mr. Verpey qui resta de marbre. De toute évidence, il commençait à trouver la soirée longue. *_Bien, bien ! Ça commence à potasser là-dedans ! * _Léa repartit après avoir installée Élise et disparut dans la cuisine. Elle referma immédiatement derrière elle comme la cuisine se retrouvait enfumée. Léa n'y voyait même plus rien. Elle se précipita sur la première fenêtre qu'elle trouva et l'ouvrit en grand. Toute la vapeur se bouscula pour sortir dans l'air glacial comme une foule de fans qui venaient d'apercevoir leur idole.

Mais le pire n'était pas le nuage de vapeur... c'était l'odeur ! Une odeur d'oignons fris avec du vinaigre et mélanger à de la farine.

Léa jeta un coup d'œil aux oignons complètement grillés et dût se boucher le nez quand elle prit la poêle et versa le tout dans un plat pour essayer de faire semblant de présentation. _*****__Au tour de la viande ! * _La jeune fille se tourna vers le four poussé à 200°C et en sortit le plat, sa main englobée d'un gant avec une tête de dragon qui disait : « Il n'y a pas le feu ! » Une nouvelle fois, un nuage de vapeur l'attaqua et la plongea dans le brouillard total. *_La cuisine de Zorua... Qu'est-ce qu'elle dirait si elle la voyait ! Ne serait-ce que ma famille qui dirige un hôtel-restaurant, quand même ! Il est peut-être fermé pour le moment, mais je sais qu'ils le rouvriront bientôt, eheh ! *_

La cousine jeta le beau morceau de viande que sa mère avait acheté avec tout l'amour en le choisissant pour faire le meilleur repas qui soit pour le soir de Noël. *_Et évidemment, j'ai insisté pour faire le repas ! Ça ne pouvait que la soulager ! En bonne fille modèle, j'ai fait gagner du temps à ma mouman d'amouuur ! * _Voilà, le repas était prêt à être servi. Pas d'entrée, bien sûr ! Léa avait (volontairement) oublié celle-ci dans le réfrigérateur. *_Il se contentera de mon plat principal ! Une innovation de Léa Clerwood ! Descendante des plus grands chefs gastronomiques de notre temps ! Oui, j'ai de l'avenir dans la gastronomie.*_Léa sortit comme une fleur avec son plat en main et annonça – en hurlant bien entendu – l'arrivée « DU PLAT EPOUSTOUFLANT DE L'EPOUSTOUFLANTE LEA CLERWOOD ! OIGNONS FRIS ACCOMPAGNES D'UNE VIANDE... MARINEE DANS UNE SAUCE SECRETE ! » Pour résumé la situation, Léa était pareille à une femme de cantine qui arrivait avec une grosse gamelle et servait à la louche les pauvres enfants qui sans avoir goûté connaissait déjà tout du goût de ce repas.

« Je vous laisserai deviner l'ingrédient secret. » Dit-elle à Mr. Verpey comme un secret.

Mrs. Clerwood se massait la tempe, abusée par tout ce qu'elle voyait. Quand Léa servit tout le monde, sa mère sembla enfin comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle jeta un mauvais regard à la nourriture grillée et immangeable avec cette sauce... secrète ! Mais son mauvais regard n'était rien comparé à celui qu'elle lança à sa fille aînée. Si elle avait eu un quelconque don d'une divinité, elle l'aurait sûrement grillée autant que ces oignons.

Le repas ne fut pas très agréable, Pauline ne cessait de se comporter comme une effrontée, Élise comme une fille vulgaire et naïve sur les bords, quand à Léa elle s'extasiait sur ses projets de reprendre la Baguette Enchantée quand sa famille passerait la main. Mr. Verpey acquiesçait à tout ce que disait la cousine mais rien qu'au regard qu'il jetait à son assiette on devinait facilement ses pensées.

Quand il s'en alla, les quatre Clerwood le raccompagnèrent jusqu'à l'entrée et s'inclinèrent respectueusement. A nouveau, Pauline montra qu'elle ne portait pas de bas. Mr. Verpey ne tarda pas pour sortir aussitôt que la mère eut apporté toutes ses affaires.

Lorsque la porte se referma, les trois filles se mirent à ricaner quand leur mère se retourna folle furieuse. Elle fonça droit sur Léa et l'attrapa par le poignet, la tira jusqu'à sa chambre en hurlant de fureur.

« IMPOSSIBLE ! TU N'ES QU'UNE GAMINE IMPOSSIBLE ! COMMENT AS-TU PU ? COMMENT ! »

Et elle continua à la tirer derrière elle en hurlant et lui donnant de temps en temps des gifles sur le crâne. Léa tentait de se débattre mais sa mère semblait ne pas vouloir la laisser s'échapper. Elle la poussa dans sa chambre et s'assura de lui donner encore quelques frappes sur le haut de la tête comme si cela allait faire réagir sa fille.

« MA VIE EST FICHUE ! NON SEULEMENT LA MIENNE MAIS LA VOTRE AUSSI ! TE RENDS-TU COMPTE DE CE QUE TU VIENS DE FAIRE ? TU AS GACHE NOTRE VIE ! »

Puis, la porte calqua et les pas de sa mère s'éloignèrent. Léa se recroquevilla sur son lit et écouta encore. Elle l'entendit crier sur Élise et Pauline, leur ordonner de monter pour aller se coucher « IMMÉDIATEMENT ».

* * *

><p>Louise se réveilla le 25 décembre dans son lit, au chaud dans une boule de couverture. Elle serrait contre elle son oreiller et fermait les yeux. La cousine cherchait à penser à toutes les bonnes choses qui existaient dans ce monde. Mais à cette époque, elle avait du mal à trouver quelles étaient ces choses auxquelles elle devait penser. Un conseil d'Emma pour aller mieux. Emma avait été exactement ce dont Louise avait besoin, une sœur pour faire court. *<em>Tout était mieux avant. A dix ans, j'avais la plus belle des vies. Tout ce dont on peut rêver. Une famille sur qui compter, un manoir où il m'arrivait d'hésiter entre quelle et quelle salle de bain je voulais utiliser ce jour-ci, mon seul souci était de savoir quelle robe j'allais mettre pour cette journée,ensuite j'allais où je voulais, quand je voulais, je faisais ce que je voulais. J'allais chez mes cousines pour rire, pour pleurer de rire ! J'allais chez les Bradley pour hurler de rire. Et maintenant ? On se retrouve tous pour se consoler les uns des autres sur nos petits problèmes. Maintenant, ma famille se fragilise, j'habite dans un manoir qui a la taille d'une grande maison, mon souci de tous les jours est de me demander si je perdrai un proche aujourd'hui ou pas. Je ne peux plus aller nulle part sans faire attention à tout ce qui m'entoure... Et pour finir, la seule personne qui me donnait l'envie de me lever chaque matin... Non, n'y pense pas !* <em>Trop tard, à nouveau elle sentit son nez la picoter et elle se força à retenir ses larmes. Une seule réussi à couler, les autres elle les ravala.

Louise l'essuya puis s'enfonça encore plus dans ses couvertures. Bon, il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse vite ! Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de se morfondre. Louise n'était pas ce genre de fille qui pleurnichait au moindre problème... Louise était une battante, une guerrière, elle rentrait dans le tas ! Sauf qu'en ce moment précis... Louise ne rentrait pas vraiment dans le tas...

Elle finit par tirer sur la sonnette qui avertissait Guyddo de son réveil. Louise se redressa dans son lit et essuya ses joues humides. Quand son elfe de maison vint frapper à sa porte, elle l'invita à entrer. Le petit elfe s'avança dans la chambre avec deux plateaux.

« Bonjour, miss. Louise. Joyeux Noël, miss. Louise. Avez-vous bien dormi , miss. Louise ?

_Oui, merci, mentit-elle en observant d'un œil descriptif son plateau repas.

_Une lettre est arrivée pour vous ce matin, miss. Louise. »

Il s'inclina devant elle en tendant un plateau en argent avec simplement une lettre posée dessus. Louise la prit entre ses mains ayant le fol espoir que ce soit Owen qui répondrait à sa lettre qu'elle lui avait envoyé au début des vacances. Guyddo sourit, satisfait d'avoir fait plaisir à sa maîtresse et sortit de la chambre après avoir ouvert les rideaux.

Dehors, il ne neigeait plus. Tout avait gelé. Louise retourna la lettre dans ses mains tremblantes d'espoir. Tout le monde lui retomba dessus quand elle vit que la lettre ne venait non pas d'Owen mais de Stephen. *_Oh non ! Pas lui, jamais je ne lui répondrai ! Il ne le mérite pas, hors de question. Je ne veux même plus le voir. D'accord, c'est ma faute mais j'ai voulu l'éviter. J'étais bien décidée à ne pas le revoir mais... Le monde m'a forcé à le revoir, je ne pouvais pas.* _Louise hésita à lire cette lettre puis finalement la curiosité la gagna.

Elle l'ouvrit et la lut. Il lui souhaitait un joyeux Noël, et le reste n'était que des mots superflus en plus qui ne l'intéressèrent ni ne la touchèrent vraiment.

Comme le « je t'apprécie beaucoup, et j'aimerais apprendre à te connaître encore, encore, et encore... »

Louise leva les yeux au ciel et déchira la lettre qu'elle jeta sur le sol de sa chambre. Elle avait fait une croix définitive. La jeune fille regrettait déjà tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Il lui avait fallu perdre Owen pour s'apercevoir qu'il lui était indispensable, bien plus que le beau Stephen.

Louise prit un toast sur son plateau repas et le mâcha mollement. Et voilà qu'elle repensait à Owen ! Le conseil d'Emma était assez difficile à écouter. Comment s'empêcher de penser à une personne qui vous procurait de la douleur ? Louise soupira en regardant son toast et finit de le manger sans grande joie.

« Joyeux Noël Louise... » Marmonna-t-elle dans le silence le plus absolu.


	100. Le NON du coeur

**Chapitre 98 : Le NON du cœur**

« LUNA !? » S'écria Ginny.

Léa tourna la tête dans la direction où regardait son amie. Elle regarda cette fille blonde, aux yeux bleus écarquillés presque l'air effrayés, le teint pal presque maladif.

« LUNA ! » Cria-t-elle alors.

Les deux jeunes filles coururent immédiatement rejoindre leur amie qui revenait sans doute de l'enfer. Luna avait été enlevée au début de l'année, alors même que les élèves étaient dans le Poudlard Express en route pour Poudlard. Ils ne savaient encore pas ce qu'ils les attendaient mais l'enlèvement de Luna dans le wagon des Serdaigle avait été un avant goût de ce qui les attendrait à l'arrivée du Poudlard Express. Peut-être pas l'enfer, non... Le mot était sûrement beaucoup trop fort surtout pour ce qu'avait dû subir Luna pendant tout ce temps, mais s'il existait un pré-enfer, proche du véritable, et à la fois assez éloigné de celui-ci, c'était ainsi que Léa nommerait Poudlard désormais.

La rouquine et la brune s'arrêtèrent devant la blonde et lui étreignirent seulement les mains comme Luna paraissait fatiguée. Léa nota que son arcade gauche était bleutée. Elle avait des doigts nettement plus fins que ce qu'elle avait connu de son amie.

« Je vais bien, assura Luna de sa voix flottante. Si vous voulez je vous expliquerais à l'AD mais il ne faudra pas...

_EN RANG PAR DEUX ! »

Si l'on devait donner une suite à cette réplique, cela donnerait sûrement : « En rang par deux, chiens ! » Le fait qu'ils devaient avoir un minimum de connaissance en pédagogie les retenait sûrement.

Vêtus de longues capes noirs, les cheveux crépus, le teint gris, et les yeux noirs avec un regard oblique, frère et sœur Carrow entrèrent dans le Hall d'entrée où tous les élèves s'étaient rassemblés. Ils se retrouvaient après deux semaines de vacances, alors évidemment la désorganisation et l'animation étaient d'ordre. Heureux de tous se retrouver et de prendre des nouvelles du Noël de l'un ou de l'autre, ils en avaient oublié les règles imposés à Poudlard. *_Il faut dire qu'on les avait oublié ces deux-là... Deux semaines sans les Carrow, c'est ça les vacances !*_Songea Léa à qui la reprise des cours pesait dans le cœur.

De leur carrure intimidante, ils se postèrent à l'entrée de la Grande Salle et répétèrent ensemble comme s'ils s'étaient consultés avant :

« EN RANG PAR DEUX ! »

Le silence tomba aussitôt dans le Hall et les élèves se hâtèrent d'obéir. Aucun ne voulait se faire remarquer dès le lendemain des vacances. Déjà, ils regrettaient tous leur maison et souhaitent se blottir dans les bras de leurs parents. Léa et Ginny durent abandonner Luna au bon soin de Morag et allèrent se ranger dans la file d'élèves.

Les Carrow attendirent que l'ordre et la discipline règnent en total silence dans le Hall avant d'autoriser l'entrée aux élèves dans la Grande Salle prête pour le banquet. Les élèves entrèrent silencieusement et dans le calme. Toute leur retenue était mise en œuvre pour leur commander la plus grande discipline. Juliette et Marion s'installèrent à leur table, malheureusement avec les élèves de leur année puisqu'ils devaient obligatoirement se regrouper par même tranche d'âge.

Juliette leva à peine les yeux sur Blaise qui s'efforçait de ne pas la regarder. Lisa et Daphné riaient à côté discrètement après s'être raconté leur « escape au Push » (le club des sorciers). Claude avait pris soin de se placer le plus loin possible de Marion avec Théodore. Drago adressa un sourire à Juliette qui lui désigna Blaise d'un regard peu éloquent. Il haussa les épaules.

Les Carrow autorisèrent les élèves à se servir. Marion attendit que Nono ne lui passe le plat de poulet mariné dans une sauce aux piments. Juliette regarda Blaise prendre le poivre et s'en mettre une généreuse dose avant de le reposer. Elle le prit ensuite. Il osa enfin la regarder. La jeune fille profita bien sûr de ce moment pour lui lancer son habituel regard meurtrier. Il baissa aussitôt les yeux. Drago laissa échapper un léger rire. Pour la peine, il eut droit aux deux regards froids de ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Vous avez vu ? Lança Pansy à l'assemblée.

_Non, mais on a hâte d'écouter tout ce que tu as à nous dire... » Balança Juliette sèchement.

L'ensemble des verts de septième année se tut et observa la cousine qui les dévisagea tous. Pansy se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise et lança un regard aux quatre garçons de la table qui se dérobèrent tous en feignant d'être occupés par ce qu'il se trouvait dans leur assiette.

« Euh... Loufoca est de retour, marmonna Pansy.

_J'ai lu dans la gazette que sa maison avait été complètement détruite... une attaque de Mangemorts sans doute ! » Entonna Lisa.

La mâchoire de Drago se carra. Il donna encore plus l'impression d'être passionné par son assiette.

« Si on peut appeler ça une maison ! Ricana Daphné.

_Certes, mais elle a sûrement plus d'honneur que certains, coupa Juliette une nouvelle fois.

_Chut... » Lui souffla Marion en lui jetant un coup de coude.

Les trois filles se raclèrent la gorge en même temps. Les quatre garçons ne relevaient toujours pas la tête. Juliette toussota dans sa serviette avant de se servir un généreux verre d'eau. On n'entendait que les couverts de Marion contre l'assiette quand elle coupait son poulet. Le reste du repas ne fut guère plus gaie. Plus personne n'osa à nouveau parler et ils n'osèrent ni prendre la parole ni s'adresser un regard. Le froid s'était installé et même Drago semblait avoir replongé dans ses sombres idées. Juliette le dévisagea, inquiète qu'il ne redevienne comme avant, fade et triste.

* * *

><p>« Harry a été fabuleux ! Et il y avait Ron, et Hermione ! » Racontait Luna devant toute l'AD.<p>

L'Armée de Dumbledore était à l'écoute. Tous assis, ils écoutaient le long récit de la Serdaigle qui avait passé cinq mois en enfer comme otage. Un moyen de pression pour obliger son père, rédacteur du _Chicaneur, _à garder le silence tout comme la Gazette du Sorcier. L'AD complète avait accordé la parole à Luna car ils voulaient tous savoir comment avait-elle pu survivre. Les conditions dans lesquelles elle avait vécu étaient intolérables, la peur et l'oppression qu'elle avait su maîtriser à force de les ressentir leur donnait froid dans le dos... mais quand elle arriva au moment où Harry l'avait libéré, tout le monde en resta bouche bée.

On s'empressa de faire passer le récit de Luna sur la chaîne radio qu'ils s'étaient crées pour informer les sorciers souhaitant connaître la véritable situation. Pour s'assurer d'un minimum de sécurité, le mot de passe pour chaque jour changeait lorsque quelqu'un tentait de capter la station.

Quand Luna eut terminé son récit, l'AD se releva et applaudit. Un ancien membre revenait avec de l'expérience. Un membre qui savait ce dont les Mangemorts étaient capables de faire. On l'applaudit pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que finalement les cours reprennent.

Colin arriva avec un paquet de photographie dont il avait pris le temps de développer soigneusement pendant les vacances. Il les afficha toutes sur le panneau d'affichage de l'AD. Chaque membre passa devant et tous laissèrent échapper des exclamations stupéfiées, indignées, choquées. Les photos représentaient des jeunes élèves de première année qui subissaient les sortilèges de torture pendant les cours pratiques d'Art de la Magie des élèves plus âgés.

Louise serra le poing. Ces élèves étaient jeunes de onze ans et s'habituaient à peine à quitter les jupes de leur mère. Aucun n'avait un visage d'enfant, ils semblaient tous endurcis après cinq mois d'épreuve. Quelques cicatrices étaient visibles sur les photographies et l'on jugeait facilement qu'elles ne disparaîtraient pas pendant longtemps.

« Tragique, hein ? » Demanda Stephen en s'approchant.

Louise hocha la tête et s'empressa de quitter le panneau d'affichage. Stephen chercha sans doute à la suivre mais elle marcha si rapidement qu'elle était prêt de Colin en un rien de temps. Ce dernier distribuait des affiches qu'ils avaient rédigées et illustrées lui-même. Tout cela durant ses vacances. Louise ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer encore une fois. Alors qu'elle n'avait fait que pleurer et se morfondre sur son sort, Colin n'avait rien fait de ceci même s'il aurait été plus logique qu'il le soit avec sa situation. Au contraire, il était passé outre ceci et s'était penché sur le sort des autres en particulier celui des premières années. Le traitement qu'ils recevaient n'était pas digne d'une éducation, cela ne représentait pas Poudlard.

« Tiens prend une affiche, lui confia-t-il. On va en afficher demain dans le Hall. Et ce week-end, on fera une marche dans les couloirs pour protester contre cette torture.

_D'accord, j'y serai.

_Euh... je crois que Stephen veut te parler. » Lui informa-t-il en désignant le jeune homme par-dessus l'épaule de Louise.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il fallait évidemment qu'il vienne la torturer jusqu'au bout et la faire culpabiliser comme jamais. La cousine se retourna et fonça droit sur lui. Il recula de quelques pas devant son air si agressif et n'eut pas le temps de placer un mot qu'elle commençait déjà :

« Je ne veux pas que tu me parles, t'as compris ? Tu sais très bien pourquoi, Owen nous en veut à tous les deux et je ne veux pas qu'ils nous voient ensemble. D'ailleurs, on ne serait plus jamais ensemble. Je n'ai pas envie de te parler, ni de te voir. C'est tout, merci de me comprendre. »

Et sans même lui donner le droit à la parole, elle tourna les talons.

* * *

><p>Le cours d'Art de la Magie Noire s'annonçait particulièrement délicat ce jour-ci. Les élèves étaient censés s'entraîner pendant les vacances au sortilège Doloris. Marion jeta un coup d'œil à Juliette. Celle-ci restait sans aucune expression particulière, assez froide comme toujours. Il était évident que Marion ne s'était pas entraînée une seule fois à ce genre de maléfice. Sur qui d'ailleurs ? Son père ? Son frère ? Son voisin ?<p>

« Les faibles comme d'habitude sur le côté... » Marmonna Carrow en approchant.

Ils étaient appelés comme ceci dans son cours. Ceux qui n'avaient pas la force de voir les autres torturés étaient nommés « les faibles ». Marion rejoignit donc ce groupe sachant pertinemment qu'elle irait en retenue. Mais des retenues combien en avaient-elles faites cette année ? La torture ne lui faisait plus peur, si Carrow voulait les forger, il le faisait à merveille. Ils les entraînaient à supporter cette douleur et à ressentir la haine suffisante pour procurer cette douleur à un autre sorcier.

« Cette semaine, nous avons le droit à trois élèves indisciplinés. »

Juliette tourna le regard vers les élèves qui sortirent du placard comme des squelettes inconscients. Ils se réveillèrent à moitié et purent ainsi voir le visage de ceux qui allaient leur infliger la torture. Juliette s'arrêta sur Charlotte. Elle resta un instant à la regarder sans vraiment comprendre ce qui lui arrivait ni même faire le lien entre sa sœur et elle. Il lui fallut un moment avant de se rendre compte que dans quelques instants, ce serait elle-même qui ferait souffrir sa propre sœur.

Juliette commença à reculer et trébucha sur le pied de Drago qui regardait le sol, la mine à nouveau décomposée. Elle lui attrapa le bras et commença à peine à lui demander conseil quand il le retira vivement. Un sentiment de vulnérabilité la prit de court quand Carrow l'appela. Tout le monde la regarda et ses yeux à elle étaient fixés sur sa sœur.

« Venez voir un peu votre sœur insolente ! Charlotte Gadish m'a accusé de malveillance pendant un de mes cours ! Elle a osé prendre la parole sans y être autorisé, de plus elle s'est levée sans y être autorisée, pour proclamer des infamies que je n'ai pu tolérer. Ma sœur m'avait déjà parlé de cette jeune fille au fort caractère mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle serait capable d'un tel manque de respect. C'est indigne d'une sorcière de son rang, où se trouve l'éducation ? Moi qui ne cherche qu'à développer et à améliorer votre esprit, ainsi votre sœur m'a-t-elle considéré comme un être malveillant alors qu'elle me devait des remerciements pour tout ce que je faisais pour vous...

_Elle a eu raison ! Coupa Marion depuis le groupe des « faibles ». Et s'il faut être à sa place pour que vous compreniez que personne ne veut de vous ici, et bien soit !

_Siiiiilence ! » Siffla-t-il agacé.

Juliette regarda sa sœur et les deux s'échangèrent un regard qu'elles n'avaient pas échangé depuis... longtemps. Depuis le jour où Charlotte avait été envoyée à Gryffondor. Plus jamais Juliette ne l'avait regardé comme sa sœur, plus jamais elle ne lui avait adressé la parole comme à son égal. Mais elle ne pouvait nier avoir le même regard que sa sœur. Elle ne pouvait tromper leurs yeux sombres identiques, elles avaient la même façon de sourire, les pommettes bien dessinées comme deux poupées de porcelaine. Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serdaigle, ou même Poufsouffle quelle importance quand il s'agissait de votre sœur ?

« Je refuse, déclara Juliette après s'être raclée la gorge.

_Pardon ? Demanda Carrow en la dévisageant comme un insecte pitoyable.

_Je re-fuse ! Insista-t-elle. Elle a eu raison. »

Drago leva ses yeux sur elle et la regarda comme la première des étrangères qu'il aurait pu croiser dans la rue. Inézia recula de quelques pas vers Lisa et Daphné. Blaise la fixa avec écœurement, et tous les autres encore la jugeaient. *_Courage Juliette, ce n'est pas maintenant qu'ils vont t'impressionner.*_Tête haute, elle rejoignit fièrement le clan des « faibles » et se plaça à côté de sa cousine en ébullition.

Juliette ne se trouvait étrangement pas à sa place mais elle supporta les regards accusateurs des autres en s'appuyant sur les félicitations de sa cousine qui la couvrait de compliments. Marion n'en revenait pas ! Juliette l'avait fait ! Elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait toujours eu peur de faire : oublier son image pour faire quelque chose de juste. Et à présent Marion la regardait avec des yeux pleins d'admiration devant sa cousine qui gardait la tête haute et son air glacial même devant les regards des autres Serpentard.

« Très bien, miss. Parkinson montrez nous donc qu'il n'y a pas que des faibles dans cette salle. »

Pansy s'avança face aux trois élèves immobilisés et placés en suspension. Juliette l'observa de son regard meurtrier. Dans son uniforme d'écolière, avec son carré bien droit, et son air de jeune fille Sainte-Ni-Touche, Pansy l'insupportait presque plus que Lisa et Daphné. Avec tout ce qu'elle lui avait caché pendant un an... Dans l'esprit bouillonnant de la cousine défila un nombre d'images de l'an passé et du début de cette année. Pansy qui l'avait souvent suivi, qui lui avait demandé des conseils... En fait, elle ne s'était pas privée pour rejoindre dans son dos Blaise chaque soir quand Juliette n'y était pas.

Le regard meurtrier de la cousine fit la navette entre Blaise et Pansy, deux personnes qu'elle haïssait depuis. Et quand Pansy leva sa baguette sans hésiter devant Charlotte, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui provoqua le raz-de-marée.

« NOOOON ! » Hurla-t-elle en se jetant sur Pansy.

Sans une seule hésitation, Juliette la bouscula et lui arracha de force sa baguette des mains pour la jeter à travers la salle de classe. Elle la prit par le col et la regarda droit dans les yeux en la secouant et hurlant :

« _Comment tu peux faire ça ? Tu te dis de Sang Pur, hein !? Mais c'est toi l'Impur ! Tu ne peux pas avoir un sang noble si tu es capable de faire ça sans aucun remord ! Impur ! Impur ! » _

Marion arriva et força Juliette à se retirer. Elle la tira de toutes ses forces et réussie à la ceinturer pour la retenir tandis que Pansy restait clouée au sol, tremblante encore de peur. Il y eut Lisa et Daphné qui accoururent aussitôt. Les autres restèrent en retrait et regardaient la scène se passer sans savoir quoi faire. Carrow lui même semblait dépasser par les événements. Et Juliette criait encore et commença ensuite à pleurer. Pourquoi ? Sans doute qu'elle avait besoin d'évacuer tout ce qu'elle retenait. La crise, la guerre, les problèmes familiaux, les peines de cœur... Tout cela devait faire beaucoup pour une enfant. *_J'en ai marre, j'en ai marre...* _Pensa Juliette en recouvrant son visage de ses deux mains pour cacher ses larmes. Elle n'aimait pas pleurer devant tout le monde et maintenant elle avait honte de son comportement. Elle avait honte de s'être laissée emporter, elle aurait dû se maîtriser mais à tout accumuler, on devait vite instinctif sans vraiment y réfléchir.

Marion lui prit la main et s'assura de la calmer. Elle jeta entre temps un regard Drago qui aurait dû venir mais celui-ci restait en retrait, le visage morne, sans vraiment avoir l'air de participer à la scène. Comme s'il était perdu dans ses pensées... Perdu, c'était peut-être l'exact adjectif qui le définissait en ce moment.


	101. L'éclair

**Chapitre 99 : L'éclair**

Seamus tapotait avec son index sur la feuille de parchemin qui décrivait tout le programme qu'il devait annoncer. Muni d'un casque et d'un micro, il s'occupait de la chaîne radio des élèves. Léa assise à côté avec ce même casque luttait contre la fatigue. Autour d'elle, certains élèves s'étaient endormis. Les réunions à l'AD étaient trop fréquentes mais c'était le seul moyen pour les élèves de s'évader un peu, si le terme pouvait être correct. Car d'où s'évadaient-ils ? Ils ne faisaient que s'entraîner, s'entraîner, et s'entraîner encore. Leurs forces et leur moral étaient au plus bas.

Ginny donnait ses dernières ressources et s'occupait de certains élèves qui étaient allongés sur des couchettes et attendaient. Ils pressaient un gant imbibé de sang sur une partie de leur corps. L'infirmerie était pleine à craquer, ils ne pouvaient plus s'y rendre. Les plus âgés venaient se soigner avec le peu de moyens qu'ils avaient pour laisser l'infirmerie aux plus jeunes. Ginny passa avec un seau d'eau chaude et changeait les gants des élèves, sortaient parfois une bande stérile pour recouvrir les blessures. Voilà tout ce dont ils étaient capables de fournir.

Les élèves depuis longtemps sentaient leurs forces les perdre et cela n'était pas seulement dû au fait qu'ils s'entraînaient dur. Les Carrow avaient dû comprendre ce qu'il se passait et avaient donné l'ordre de réduire la portion de nourriture. Chaque élève mangeait le strict minimum pour lui permettre de tenir jusqu'au prochain repas. Mais s'ils faisaient de l'exercice entre temps... cela ne suffisait pas. Les Carrow espéraient sans doute les forcer à renoncer. Mais ils ignoraient toutes les possibilités de la Salle-Sur-Demande. Elle leur avait offert une salle d'entraînement, et à présent elle leur offrait un refuge où se reposer, se soigner, décompresser, avec un passage... un passage secret menant directement à la Tête de Sanglier. Ce n'était pas fameux ce qu'ils mangeaient mais puisqu'ils n'avaient que cela, ils mangeaient.

Seamus secoua Léa qui allait tomber de sommeil à un moment donné. Il lui fit signe qu'elle serait bientôt à l'antenne. La cousine s'étira et s'assura d'avoir bien placé son casque et son micro.

« Alors maintenant notre invitée... la crevette ! L'annonça-t-il en se tenant les côtes pour ne pas rire à l'antenne. Alors crevette, que pensez-vous de cette nouvelle pédagogie instaurée par les professeurs Carrow ?

_Je pense qu'ils devraient revoir leur programme et essayer au moins de comprendre comment fonctionnent les élèves s'ils veulent absolument nous enseigner leurs deux matières ridicules. Une majorité des élèves pensent comme moi, cela veut bien dire que leurs manières d'enseignements ne sont pas appréciées.

_Pouvez-vous nous donner un exemple de ce qui vous a le plus marqué cette année ?

_Eh bien, il y en a beaucoup ! Les professeurs Carrow ont le sang chaud comme on dit... Il faut éviter de les énerver, ils ne sont pas très patients. Mais je me souviens, et je crois que c'était ce qui m'avait le plus choqué, c'était en Étude des Moldus quand le professeur Carrow a demandé à deux élèves de passer pour leur exposé. C'était un exposé sur les grands sorciers de l'histoire qui avaient marqué leur époque en montrant leur indignation pour les Nés Moldus, bien entendu. Et là... une fille pendant son exposé à parler de Dumbledore.

_Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

_Elle a dit... si je me souviens bien c'était en phrase de conclusion, elle a dit qu'aucun de ces sorciers n'avaient la grandeur de Dumbledore et qu'il était LE sorcier qui avait marqué notre époque.

_Ouh... Je vois d'ici la tête de notre chère Carrow ! Plaisanta Seamus qui se plaisait dans son rôle de présentateur radio.

_Oui, oui ! Je pense qu'il est inutile de précisé que les deux filles ont été en retenue. Le professeur Carrow leur a crié des injures... j'avoue que je ne savais même pas ce que ça voulait dire. Puis plus tard, pendant le cours, elle leur a posé une question sur la leçon. Aucune des deux ne pouvaient répondre alors d'un seul geste, Carrow a poussé la table de toutes ses forces sur elles. Les deux se sont retrouvées prise de court, oui au sens propre, elles n'avaient plus de respiration. La table avait tapé trop fort contre leurs poumons je suppose. Il a fallut qu'elles lèvent les bras en l'air pour respirer à nouveau correctement. C'était assez impressionnant...

_Eh bien ! On peut que ça chauffe à Poudlard ! Merci beaucoup crevette, ça nous a fait très plaisir de vous recevoir parmi nous. Courage et ne perdez pas espoir ! En parlant de chaud, ça ne chauffe pas qu'à Poudlard ! Gringotts aussi est chaud bouillonnante ! L'éclair a frappé sur la banque du Chemin de Traverse. »

Léa retira son casque et débrancha son micro. Elle laissa Seamus continuer à parler dans son micro pour donner des nouvelles. La cousine s'installa, épuisée sur une couchette libre et s'étendit de sa petite taille. Elle observa tous ceux qui dormaient, ceux qui aidaient pour soigner les blessés. Elle vit Louise qui tripotait ses mains sur sa couchette en regardant le plafond l'air mélancolique. Léa allait la rejoindre quand quelqu'un arriva sur elle. Seamus plongea sa tête sur elle en marmonnant :

« Je suis fatigué... »

Elle lui caressa les cheveux et quand il se redressa, l'embrassa tout en gardant ses mains emprisonnées dans les siennes.

Louise observa ce geste avec envie. Son regard se reporta sur Owen qui se balançait dans un hamac improvisé l'air songeur. Elle aurait bien aimé le rejoindre mais il lui avait formellement interdit quand ils avaient rompu. Il ne voulait plus la voir au même titre que Louise ne voulait plus voir Stephen. Résultat ? Les trois se retrouvaient seuls chacun de leur côté, dans leur couchette à observer le plafond.

« Du bouillon ? » Proposa Neville en arrivant avec la gamelle.

Louise refusa en secouant la tête. Le Gryffondor s'éloigna alors vers tous ceux qui étaient réveillés pour leur proposer les restes du bouillon que le dirigeant de la Tête de Sanglier leur avait préparé. Louise ne connaissait même pas son nom, en ce moment elle ne s'intéressait guère à ce qui l'entourait. A côté d'elle, Marion dormait. Louise la regarda dans son sommeil et le simple fait de voir sa cousine dormir la rendit paisible. Avec ses cheveux mi-ondulés, mi-bouclés, qui tombaient sur son visage endormi dont un léger sourire se détachait de ses lèvres, on ne pouvait douter du beau rêve de la cousine. Marion serrait d'ailleurs contre elle son livre qu'elle lisait avant de s'endormir.

Ginny vint s'asseoir près de Louise avec un faible sourire qui traduisait son épuisement. Louise lui sourit à son tour. Son amie soupira avant de lui confier :

« J'espère qu'ils vont bien... »

Louise savait pertinemment qu'elle parlait de son frère Ron et ses deux amis Harry et Hermione. Comme Seamus venait de l'annoncer à la radio, les nouvelles étaient qu'ils avaient braqué la banque de Gringotts. Un exploit qui ne se produisait heureusement pas tous les jours. Mais cela leur apportait des nouvelles après tant d'absence. Louise ne les avait pas revus depuis l'an dernier, tout de même. Peut-être avaient-ils changé... Cela signifiait aussi qu'ils n'étaient pas perdus au milieu de nulle part et qu'ils étaient donc encore vivants.

« Tu crois qu'ils reviendront ? Demanda Louise.

_Je ne sais pas, avoua Ginny. Ils ne m'ont rien dit quand ils sont partis. Ils n'avaient rien dit à personne... Mais s'ils reviennent, on peut être sûr que cette fois il n'y aura pas seulement que les Carrow dans l'école.

_Tu-Sais-Qui viendrait ici ? Souffla Louise effrayée.

_Une fois encore je ne sais pas... Avoua Ginny qui haussait les épaules. J'aimerais croire que non mais... j'en suis presque convaincue. Après, pourquoi ils reviendraient ici s'ils ont fui Poudlard tout le reste de l'année ?

_C'est vrai, t'as raison... Ma question était débile.

_Mais non, tout le monde se pose des questions. Et tout le monde espère un signe... Regarde-nous tous ! On est là... affalé sur nos couchettes, on dort même, on mange si on en a la force... Plus personne n'a de moral, on est faible et morne. Plus tristes que des fantômes.

_Mais Ginny... Nous sommes en mai ! Lui fit remarquer Louise. Il ne reste qu'un mois de cours alors... c'est normal, non ? Rien n'a bougé depuis le début. Tout ce qu'on a tenté, on a tous fini en retenue. Au début, la torture c'était juste de la douleur, maintenant c'est plus sérieux. Elle nous draine notre énergie. On n'en peut plus, on est crevé il faut l'avouer ! On ne mange plus correctement pendant les repas, et tout ça pour quoi ?

_Rien... En conclut Ginny aussi découragée que ceux qui l'entouraient. Tu as raison, tout ce qui a bougé on vient à peine de le savoir. Harry, Ron, et Hermione sont vivants, ils étaient à Gringotts. Voilà, maintenant ils ont encore disparu. »

Louise hocha la tête. Ginny hocha aussi la tête puis finit par s'allonger aux côtés de la cousine et les deux fixèrent le plafond sans vraiment attendre un signe particulier. Peu à peu, le courage leur échappait, et l'espoir s'enfuyait.

Seamus accordait à Léa son regard attendrissant qu'elle aimait tant. Il lui caressa le ventre affectueusement tandis qu'elle le questionnait sur son surnom : « crevette » qu'il lui avait donnée à l'antenne.

« Fallait trouver vite et en te regardant j'ai pensé à ça.

_T'as surtout pensé à hier quand Marion et toi vous êtes moqués de moi et de ma taille, hein ? »

Il frotta son nez contre le sien en ronronnant comme un chat. Léa s'amusait à rester dans ses bras et à savourer le peu de chose qu'ils pouvaient savourer. Neville arriva avec sa gamelle de bouillon que les deux amoureux refusèrent en secouant la tête.

« Hey, regardez ! Lança Padma Patil. Le tableau ! »

Léa se redressa en même que Seamus et tous élèves réveillés en firent de même. Le tableau qui cachait l'entrée du passage secret venait de recevoir la visite habituelle de la peinture d'une jeune femme. Elle s'inclina devant eux comme quand elle venait les chercher pour les informer que la nourriture était prête. Neville s'empressa de poser sa gamelle et disparut derrière le tableau.

« On va encore avoir droit à la nourriture d'Aberforth... » Marmonna Seamus.

Le portrait par où Neville était parti s'ouvrit de nouveau quelques minutes plus tard. Le Gryffondor arriva avec naturel, et personne ne se soucia plus de ce qu'il était allé faire à la Tête de Sanglier. Pourtant lorsqu'il s'écarta ce n'était pas une personne ordinaire qui se trouvait derrière.

« C'est… c'est… Bafouilla Seamus.

_Harry ! » Hurla Léa.

Elle se releva aussitôt laissant Seamus seul sur la couchette. La jeune fille partit en courant vers toute la foule d'élèves qui se pressait devant l'Elu. Seamus accourut après avoir digéré la nouvelle.

Colin sortit son appareil photo et commença déjà à mitrailler Harry, Ron, et Hermione. Partout on criait : « C'est Harry ! C'est Harry ! » Comme s'ils avaient peur que ce mirage ne se révèle pas réel.

« L'éclair a surgi ! Je répète : l'éclair a surgi ! » Hurla Denis Crivey dans le micro de la radio.

Louise et Ginny se frayèrent un chemin entre la foule. La cousine dû s'assurer que Ginny tenait encore debout comme elle lui pressait le bras si fort qu'elle ne sentait plus ses doigts.

« C'est lui… c'est lui… » Soufflait-elle euphorique.

Louise lui tapota la main comme on l'aurait fait à une enfant qui retrouvait son jouet préféré. En meilleur état qu'ils ne le soupçonnaient, les trois Gryffondor étaient devant eux. Là, juste à quelques mètres ! Ils pouvaient même les toucher ! Alors qu'ils étaient à Gringotts il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Ils étaient là ! A Poudlard !

Il y avait ce feu qui brûlait en chacun d'eux et c'était comme si leur fatigue avait disparu. L'adrénaline les poussait à espérer, à sentir leur cœur battre quand ils contemplaient les visages de ceux qu'ils avaient tant attendus. Tout cela, ils ne l'auraient pas fait en vain ! Ils étaient là ! Bien présents, en chair et en os, égratignés, luisants, transpirants… franchement laids, mais ils étaient là !

Tous les élèves étaient partants pour promettre leur baguette si cela pouvait aider. Ils allaient les aider ! Ils étaient là ! _*Merlin… Doux Merlin, cette fois je crois que je vais exploser.* _Pensait Marion. Leur cœur battait si fort, si audacieusement, ils avaient la rage. Cette rage de se venger, de prouver qu'ils n'étaient plus des enfants après tout ce qu'ils avaient subi. Les Carrow leur avaient finalement appris à ressentir la haine. Ils les avaient forgés avec la douleur et le résultat était tel qu'ils ressentaient maintenant cette rage et cette haine que des enfants normaux ne pouvaient connaître. Leur cœur appelait à la vengeance.

* * *

><p>Juliette n'arrivait pas à dormir. Le lit de Marion était défait à côté du sien. Elle savait maintenant que sa cousine se rendait aux réunions de l'AD ou autrement appelée Armée de Dumbledore. Juliette se retourna encore dans son lit cherchant le sommeil qu'elle ne trouvait pas. Autour d'elle, les filles de son dortoir dormaient toutes.<p>

La jeune fille soupira dans son lit et chercha à trouver une position qui lui permettrait de s'endormir. Soudainement, elle entendit du bruit depuis la salle commune. Elle alla voir ce qui pouvait se passer, prête à jouer son rôle de préfète quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur la sœur Carrow. Juliette se figea sur place, surprise de la voir si tard dans la nuit.

Le professeur Carrow fit un geste pour éloigner la cousine de son chemin et traça dans tout le dortoir. Les filles se réveillèrent en sursaut et s'enfoncèrent dans leur couverture quand elles virent leur professeur. Avoir la sœur Carrow au réveil, ce n'était pas très apprécié.

« Un lit vide, nota-t-elle sèchement. Tout le monde debout ! Vous devez toutes être dans la Grande Salle dans dix minutes !

_Dix minutes ? Répéta Pansy. Mais… professeur, il est une heure du matin…

_Dix minutes ! »

La porte claqua. Le noir revint. Le silence total s'installa. Enfin, toutes réagirent pour se préparer. Juliette s'activa à s'habiller, se coiffer, se maquiller… _*Par Merlin, j'ai une tête abominable ! Un coup de blush et le mal sera réparé.* _Jugea-t-elle.

Avant de quitter le dortoir, Juliette jeta un regard inquiet au lit vide de sa cousine. Était-elle au courant ? Elle craignait que Marion ne paie cher cette infraction. Elle ne traîna pas plus et courut dans la salle commune, les sous-sols avant d'arriver dans la Grande Salle. Les élèves étaient rangés par maison et par année. Marion était déjà arrivée. Juliette alla la rejoindre, soulagée de la voir à l'heure.

« La Carrow a vu que tu étais absente et…

_Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne me fera rien, lui assura Marion en souriant.

_Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il… »

Leur nouveau directeur entra dans la Grande Salle et se plaça devant eux avec son regard sombre. C'était la deuxième fois de l'année qu'il s'adressait à eux. La première était lors de son discours de bienvenue en début d'année. Rogue ne s'était plus adressée à ses élèves et quand il ouvrit la bouche, ce fut pour annoncer :

« On m'a rapporté que Harry Potter avait été vu à Pré-au-Lard. »

_*Harry Potter ? LE Harry Potter ? __A Pré-au-Lard ?* _Juliette écarquilla les yeux. Il fallait le dire, elle était assez impressionnée. S'introduire à Pré-au-Lard alors que les Mangemorts sillonnaient cette partie de l'Écosse, il fallait le faire !

« Je m'adresse à l'intention de tous ici présents. Si quelqu'un dans cette salle sait quoique ce soit sur les agissements de Mr. Potter, je l'invite à venir m'en informer. Allons, personne ? »

Tous les élèves baissaient la tête et sans le savoir Juliette aussi. Intimidée par leur sinistre directeur qui passait dans les rangs pour jeter un regard à tous, elle n'osa même pas le regarder quand il s'arrêta un instant près d'elle.

Quand elle releva la tête ce fut simplement pour voir ce qui pouvait bien se passer à l'arrière des rangs. Il y avait un désordre chez les Gryffondor et puis comme venu par magie, Harry Potter quitta les rangs pour se retrouver au milieu de l'allée.

« C'est Harry Potter. » Lâcha Juliette bouche bée devant l'élève en question.

Marion sourit en hochant la tête. Oui, c'était l'Élu ! Il était devant elles et il se montrait fièrement sans aucune crainte devant leur directeur. Cela fut comme une poussée de courage dans tous les cœurs des élèves. Si Harry n'avait pas peur, ils n'auraient pas peur !

« Comment osez-vous vous tenir là où il se tenait ? Dites leur ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là ! » Hurla Harry à la grande surprise de tous ceux présents dans la Grande Salle.

_*Ce soir-là ? J'avoue que je m'attendais à quelque chose d'autre comme discours du genre : « je suis là et on va tous vous terrasser ! » mais bon… original. J'ai toujours su que Potter aimait frapper les esprits.* _

Un coup d'œil à sa cousine lui fit comprendre que comme elle, Marion ne comprenait absolument rien. Au moins, cela la rassurait même si la situation ne lui permettait pas de se détendre.

« Dites leur comment vous l'avez regardé dans les yeux ! »

_*Mais il parle de quoi ? Bon sang, on ne comprend rien ! Dite nous un peu et on pourra suivre la conversation parce que là… franchement, je m'attendais à mieux concernant Potter…* _Ses pensées s'interrompirent quand Rogue leva sa baguette sur Harry. Les élèves hurlèrent, effrayés. Rogue oserait abîmer l'Élu de sa propre baguette ?

McGonagall vint s'interrompre entre les deux hommes. Louise resta sans voix devant ce courage. Leur directrice de maison pouvait vraiment l'impressionnée parfois. Un instant, elle aurait voulu crié : « DEGOMEZ-LE ! » mais elle reste figée quand une flammèche sortit de la baguette du professeur McGonagall. Ce simple sort réussi à faire fuir Rogue.

Sous les yeux ahuris des élèves, leur directeur disparu dans un voile de fumée noire. Un regard derrière eux leur fit voir que le frère et la sœur Carrow en avaient profité pour fuir aussi. Un cri de victoire s'échappa des élèves. Le professeur McGonagall leva sa baguette en l'air tandis qu'on l'acclamait et l'applaudissait.

Louise serra Léa dans ses bras en hurlant hystériquement. Elles se tapaient dans la main quand soudainement, elles se sentirent étranges. Comme si… une présence étrangère se trouvait dans leur corps. Et puis, elles l'entendirent. C'était lui-même, sa voix sifflante et glacial. Elles ne l'avaient jamais entendu parler et pourtant elles avaient aussitôt deviné qui était cette abominable voix.

Dans toute la Grande Salle, les élèves hurlèrent en se cramponnant à leur tête. Lord Voldemort en personne s'introduisait dans leur esprit et il leur parlait…

« Je sais que certain auront le fol espoir de combattre. Je sais qu'ils en existent parmi vous qui s'accrocheront à leur courage mais ce serait stupide. Livrez-moi Harry Potter et je promets de ne pas toucher à un seul d'entre vous. Livrez-moi Harry Potter et vous serez épargnés. Vous avez une heure. »

La voix s'interrompit, la présence disparut. Il y eut un soupir dans la Grande Salle. Un soupir de soulagement car cette épreuve avait été la plus horrible qu'ils eurent connu. Même ayant connu le sortilège Doloris pour la plupart, cela avait été beaucoup plus oppressant, dérangeant… quelque chose d'indéfinissable qu'ils n'avaient pas aimé.

Le silence de la Grande Salle fut témoin des réflexions de chacun. Ils pesaient le pour et le contre. Que gagneraient-ils dans les deux cas ? Ils réfléchissaient tous aux conséquences qu'ils devraient assumer suivant la décision qu'ils prendraient. Eux qui voulaient prouver qu'ils n'étaient plus des enfants, ils étaient maîtres de leur destin, de celui de Poudlard, et avait la vie d'un élève entre leur main.

« Eh bien ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez !? Lança Pansy qui s'avançait déjà avec sa baguette. Attrapons-le ! »

Une ruée d'élèves se plaça derrière elle pour appuyer sa décision. Mais une majorité des élèves se plaça devant Harry, prêts à le protéger. Face à face, les élèves de Poudlard divisés en deux camps se défièrent les uns des autres. Ils brandissaient leur baguette contre le camp adverse, prêts à attaquer. Alors que leurs ennemis se trouvaient dehors, attendant la première occasion pour les attaquer, au lieu de se consulter ensemble ils se divisaient en deux.

« Taisez-vous miss. Parkinson ! Tonna McGonagall avec un regard meurtrier qui plongea la jeune fille dans le plus profond silence. Nous avons une heure ! Une heure pour nous préparer à un assaut des Forces du Mal ! »

Les élèves l'écoutèrent gravement. Elle leur dit absolument tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin d'entendre. Elle leur parla comme à des adultes responsables, leur exposa la situation actuelle, sans même chercher à leur mentir.

« Tous les élèves de moins de dix-sept devront obligatoirement partirent par le passage secret qui mène à la Tête de Sanglier, comme vient de me le dire Mr. Londubat. »

Neville fit un énorme sourire, fier d'être enfin cité pour quelque chose de positif par le professeur McGonagall. Léa et Louise échangèrent un regard contrarié. Comment ? Ceux qui n'avaient pas dix-sept ans ? Mais les deux cousines n'avaient pas dix-sept ! _*J'espère que c'est une blague…* _Rumina Léa. Pourtant le professeur McGonagall ne semblait pas plaisanter.

« … ainsi que ceux qui ne souhaiteraient pas participer à cette bataille. Vous, fit-elle en pointant Pansy. Je vous suggère miss. Parkinson de sortir immédiatement de cette salle et quitter le château avec tous les Serpentard qui voudront bien vous accompagner. »

Les verts ne se le firent par dire une deuxième fois. Tout le château fut retourné, les élèves couraient jusqu'à leurs dortoirs pour rassembler leurs affaires. Ils n'avaient qu'une heure… et si cela pouvait paraître long, quand vous étiez pressé une heure paraissait fort court. Louise ouvrit la porte en grand de leurs dortoirs, contrariée.

« Oh non ! Ils ne nous forceront pas à partir si l'on veut se battre ! Il y en a qui vont partir comme des lâches et nous… on nous _force_ à fuir !

_Toute ma famille est ici, je ne vais certainement pas être la seule à ne pas participer à la bataille. » Grogna Ginny.

Les valises furent vite faites, personne ne tardait à plier correctement ses affaires comme en fin d'année. Le temps leur était compté. Léa et Louise retrouvèrent leurs sœurs dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Elles avaient toutes leurs affaires prêtes et les attendaient sagement. Emma tenait la main de Laura et celle de Marie de l'autre. Élise se dandinait sur ses pieds. Antoine vérifiait que Charlotte avait tout sur elle puis la famille quitta la salle commune.

Devant la Salle-Sur-Demande dont la porte restait grande ouverte pour accueillir les élèves, ils retrouvèrent Juliette, Marion, Guillaume, et Pauline. Marion tenait fermement son frère par l'épaule tandis que Juliette s'assurait que Pauline ne parte pas en courant n'importe où.

« Merci, dit Léa à Juliette qui acquiesça. Vous restez ?

_Bien sûr, répondit Marion du tac au tac. Juliette ?

_Les autres Serpentard ont fait leurs valises dans la plus grande précipitation, tu as vu ce que cela donnait dans les dortoirs ? A l'heure qu'il est, ils sont tous partis. Si j'avais voulu fuir, je serai avec eux.

_Moi aussi je reste, annonça Charlotte avec cet air si têtu qui était si proche de celui de sa sœur.

_Non, hors de question, répondit sèchement Juliette. Tu pars avec Antoine et…

_Hein ? Moi je ne pars pas, intervint Antoine avec l'air de quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais eu cette idée en tête.

_D'accord… Soupira Juliette. Venez, il faut qu'on est une petite conversation tous les trois. »

Elle laissa ses affaires à l'entrée de la Salle-Sur-Demande dont les portes restaient grandes ouvertes. Marion s'écarta pour laisser passer deux jeunes filles qui semblaient pressées d'emprunter le passage menant à la Tête de Sanglier. Elle se tourna ensuite vers son frère et le serra dans ses bras.

« Tu vas me manquer, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

_Viens avec moi, lui proposa-t-il. Je me sentirai beaucoup mieux si on quittait Poudlard ensemble.

_Non, je ne peux pas faire ça. Toi, tu vas être sage, tu ne poseras pas trop de questions, et tu rejoins papa et maman dès que tu le peux. Surtout, tu ne commets aucune imprudence, d'accord ?

_Oui… C'est bon, je sais me conduire, la rassura-t-il. Tu reviens, hein ?

_Bien sûr ! » Répondit-elle en riant.

A la vérité, elle avait plutôt envie de se mettre à pleurer dans ses bras mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle le lui montre. Marion serra une dernière fois son frère dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers les autres. Louise regardait ses trois sœurs dans les yeux et leur ordonnait fermement :

« C'est Emma qui commandera, d'accord ? Vous l'écouterez et vous ne ferez pas d'histoire, c'est compris ?

_Oui, répondirent Laura et Marie en hochant la tête.

_Emma tu ne fais pas de bêtise, tu les guides bien et tu…

_Minute ! Intervint Marion. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Louise ? Tu pars avec elle.

_C'est hors de question ! Refusa Louise en se redressant de tout son mètre quatre-vingt. Je reste parce que je veux me battre pour tout ce qu'on a défendu cette année !

_Non, tu ne…

_Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ! La coupa-t-elle. Je reste, c'est tout. Je ne partirai pas. »

Marion chercha dans le regard de sa cousine quelque chose qui lui prouvait le contraire. Elle trouva à la place une dureté, un formel courage qui ne faillirait pas. Louise se pencha à nouveau vers ses sœurs. Marion n'eut même pas à aller voir Léa pour deviner que celle-ci avait la même idée en tête. Cette dernière refermait le manteau de Pauline à côté d'une Élise boudeuse.

« Je veux rester, dit Élise.

_Oui, je sais mais tu partiras. Pauline aura besoin de toi, il lui faudra une grande sœur pour la rassurer.

_Je ne suis plus une petite fille ! Protesta l'intéressée. Arrête de parler de moi comme si j'étais incapable de comprendre.

_Bon, vous vous taisez toutes les deux et vous me promettez de faire attention. »

Elles hochèrent la tête. Léa leur donna ensuite leurs valises et les accompagna dans la Salle-Sur-Demanda. Elle vit Ginny qui bataillait ferme avec sa famille pour rester. Le passage était déjà ouvert, des élèves se pressaient pour passer avant les autres, d'autres s'assuraient comme nos cousines que leur frère et sœur allaient être prudents.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ? Demanda Emma entre l'angoisse et le sanglot.

_Non, mais ça va bien se passer. Ne t'inquiète surtout pas pour moi. Tu fais ce que je te dis et tout ira bien. »

Emma acquiesça. Louise la serra contre elle et embrassa tour à tour ses sœurs. La cousine jeta ensuite un regard en arrière pour voir où Juliette en était avec sa famille. Comme elle l'avait deviné, les trois se querellaient et aucun n'essayait d'écouter. Juliette avait peine à se faire entendre de son frère et sa sœur malgré sa majorité.

« Je suis la plus vieille, c'est à moi de décider !

_Tu ne nous as plus regardé depuis que le Choixpeau nous a annoncé Gryffondor, lui reprocha Antoine. Tu ne sais pas de quoi on est capable, tu ne nous connais même pas !

_Je reste, un point c'est tout ! Rugit Charlotte. Comme l'a dit Antoine, je n'ai plus été considérée comme ta sœur depuis cinq ans ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte ? Cinq ans que j'étais de la vermine à tes yeux ! N'essaie pas de me raisonner, tu n'en as pas le droit !

_Elle a raison, l'appuya son frère. Tu n'as aucun droit sur nous, ne sommes plus de ta famille tu te souviens ? »

Juliette les foudroya du regard. Ils lui ressortaient les pires horreurs qu'elle leur avait dit depuis qu'ils avaient été envoyés à Gryffondor. Sauf que ce n'était pas le moment et si elle était en faute elle le reconnaissait pour une fois mais tout ce qui l'importait pour le moment c'était de s'assurer de leur sécurité. Juliette ne s'était jamais avouée vaincu devant quiconque, ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui que cela allait commencer. Pas ce jour-ci !

« Taisez-vous ! Leur ordonna-t-elle. Arrêtez de hurler comme deux lionceaux à peine sortis du ventre de leur mère ! J'avais tord mais là je ne vous ferai pas d'excuse parce que je vous les ferai quand je viendrai vous rejoindre à la Tête de Sanglier quand tout ça sera terminé. Taisez-vous ! Rugit-elle alors qu'ils ouvraient la bouche pour protester. Et obéissez à ce que je vous dis ! »

Ils secouèrent la tête et même le regard meurtrier de leur sœur ne les découragea pas.

« Louise et Léa restent, je reste aussi, affirma Antoine. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit.

_Moi non plus ! Intervint Charlotte.

_Si toi tu rentres ! Lui ordonnèrent Juliette et Antoine.

_Non… Marmonna leur petite sœur.

_Oh que si, assura Antoine. Tu vas accompagner ton cousin et tes cousines et tu aideras Élise et Emma, d'accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête à contre cœur. Juliette et Antoine échangèrent un regard assez froid et pourtant elle le remercia silencieusement. Au moins, s'assurait-elle de la sécurité de sa sœur.

Les enfants Clerwood-Gadish étaient désormais prêts. Les plus jeunes s'avancèrent vers le passage secret et firent un dernier signe à leurs aînés avant de disparaître. Juliette, Marion, Léa, Louise, et Antoine leur souhaitèrent mentalement bonne chance. Ils se retrouvaient seuls face à leur destin dans ce château qui les avait jadis protégés. A eux de le défendre désormais.

« McGonagall voulait tous nous voir dans la Grande Salle, informa Louise pour briser le silence.

_Allons-y. » Dit Marion.

En quittant la Salle-Sur-Demande ils ne manquèrent pas de voir le malheur des familles qui se séparaient, et les pleurs des plus jeunes qui partaient. Partout il y avait quelqu'un qui appelait une proche, chacun voulait étreindre pour peut-être la dernière fois ceux qu'ils aimaient.

* * *

><p>Dans le long passage sombre et silencieux, Élise et Charlotte marchaient côte à côte. Pauline et Marie avançait entre Guillaume et Emma. Le premier ouvrait la marche des Clerwood-Gadish, quant à Emma elle gardait un œil vigilent sur les deux plus jeunes de leur famille, Pauline et Marie. Derrière eux venait ensuite Laura qui marchait seule devant ses deux cousines, Charlotte et Elise. La première ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil en arrière. La tentation était grande. Revenir quand son frère et sa sœur avaient le dos tourné ou obéir ? Finalement, elle donna un coup de coude à Elise et lui murmura :<p>

« Les oiseaux sont devants. »

Élise glissa son regard vers sa cousine. Elle avait très bien compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. Charlotte commença à ralentir puis Élise déclara finalement :

« Les oiseaux semblent distraits. »

Elles échangèrent un regard. Elles s'arrêtèrent et finirent par faire demi-tour. Dans le silence et l'obscurité du couloir qui menait à la Tête de Sanglier, aucun bruit ne trompa la supercherie des deux espiègles. Seule Laura se retourna pour les voir s'éloigner. La jeune fille partit immédiatement à leur poursuite pour les rattraper et souhaitant les ramener. Personne n'entendit Laura faire demi-tour, le silence du passage secret était assourdissant.

Sans même se douter du danger qu'elles faisaient encourir à leur cousine, Charlotte et Élise sortirent du passage et quittèrent en courant la Salle-Sur-Demande pour s'éloigner dans les couloirs. Laura les poursuivit avec un faible murmure peu rassurée :

« Hey… revenez… ! »

Elle courut à leur suite alors que l'horloge affichait bientôt la fin de l'heure promise par Lord Voldemort. Et quand les gongs de l'immense horloge du château sonnèrent, les portes de la Salle-Sur-Demande se refermèrent faisant disparaître tout enchantement.


	102. La bataille de Poudlard

**Chapitre 100 : La bataille de Poudlard**

Laura s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, seule. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais aucune trace de ces deux autres cousines. Charlotte et Élise avaient disparu. Que devait-elle faire ? Un moment elle eut l'idée de continuer ses recherches dans les couloirs totalement vides mais après quelques laborieuses recherches, la jeune fille s'arrêta une nouvelle fois. Puis Laura fit demi-tour et descendit les sept étages en courant. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire, prévenir sa sœur ou un membre de sa famille resté à Poudlard.

Laura entra dans la Grande Salle. Des groupes d'élèves en sortaient pour aller garder une partie du château, des Aurors marchaient à la tête de ses petits groupes. Au milieu de tout cet empressement, Laura eut du mal à reconnaître la Grande Salle si chaleureuse auparavant. Ils avaient tous l'air pressé, elle dût se pousser de nombreuses fois. Quelqu'un la retourna dans un sens puis un autre la retourna la remis dans le bon sens. On la bousculait, personne ne faisait vraiment attention à elle. La jeune fille dût se glisser entre plusieurs personnes pour parvenir à sortir de ce banc de sorciers.

Louise et les autres étaient déjà auprès du professeur McGonagall qui donnait ses ordres et répartissaient les élèves dans chaque tâche. Quand elle reconnut Louise, Léa et Antoine, âgés encore de seize ans, leur directrice de maison plissa les yeux de mécontentement.

« Je croyais avoir bien précisé que les élèves seulement âgés de dix-sept ans pouvaient rester… Marmonna-t-elle. Que faites-vous encore ici ?

_Allons professeur, vous nous avez déjà vues obéir ? Lança Léa.

_Vous non, c'est sûr… Mais je n'ai pas le temps de discuter avec vous, euh… miss. Clerwood, c'est votre sœur que je vois là ? »

Louise se retourna et quand elle aperçut Laura qui s'avançait tout naturellement vers elle, la cousine hoqueta de surprise et d'horreur. Sa sœur traversa la salle sans que personne d'autre ne remarque cette fillette de treize ans qui se pointait ici comme une fleur.

« Laura !? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_Charlotte et Élise sont retournées ici. Elles sont quelque part dans le château, je les ai perdus.

_Laura, tu ne devais pas faire ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

_Mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un vous prévienne ! Se justifia-t-elle.

_Charlotte… Grinça Juliette. C'est bon, laissez-moi m'en occuper, je vais les retrouver toutes les deux et je les ramènerai avec Laura.

_Je viens avec toi, intervint Antoine. Tu ne sauras pas comment ouvrir la Salle-Sur-Demande et il y a plus de chance que Charlotte m'obéisse à moi qu'à toi.

_Et… Élise ? Je fais quoi moi ? Demanda Léa.

_Je pense qu'ils seront assez pour retrouver votre sœur, intervint McGonagall. De plus, temps que je vous ai sous la main, j'aimerai vous envoyez sur une affaire qui vous plaira particulièrement. »

Léa jeta un regard à sa famille qui hocha la tête. Juliette prit la main de Laura en assurant à Louise qu'elle ferait attention. Puis elles partirent accompagné d'Antoine. Le temps pressait, il leur fallait retrouver les deux jeunes filles dans le château. L'heure s'était déjà écoulée, et quand les Forces du Mal frapperaient mieux valait que Charlotte et Élise soient en sécurité avec eux.

Il ne restait plus que Louise et Marion qui attendaient prêt du professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci confiait à Léa une tâche qui la fit sourire.

« Vous pouvez faire ça ?

_Bien sûr, professeur ! Je vais les rejoindre, là ?

_Oui, et emmenez Mr. Londubat avec vous. Vous ne serez pas de trop. »

Léa balaya la Grande Salle du regard pour trouver Neville. Ce dernier n'était pas difficile à repérer puisqu'il était entouré d'élèves qui lui demandaient quoi faire pour aider.

« Vous, dit ensuite McGonagall en désignant Louise. Vous irez rejoindre l'équipe de Fiertalon pour surveiller les cachots. Et vous, dit-elle en se tournant cette fois vers Marion. Vous allez avec l'équipe de Lupin veillez sur la Tour d'Astronomie

_Le professeur Lupin ? S'exclama Marion en souriant.

_Oui, le professeur Lupin. Faites vite ! » Les pressa-t-elle.

Elles n'eurent pas le temps de hocher la tête que déjà McGonagall s'éloigna dans la petite cour. Les deux cousines se quittèrent et partirent chacune de leur côté. L'une montant tous les étages pour rejoindre la Tour d'Astronomie, l'autre rejoignant l'équipe qui se trouvait devant l'entrée des cachots.

Louise se plaça parmi les élèves qui écoutaient de leurs deux oreilles l'auror Fiertalon. Un homme grand, imposant par sa carrure. Louise jugea qu'elle n'aimerait pas se retrouver face à lui lors d'une bataille ce qui la rassura un peu. Elle jeta un coup d'œil inquiet aux sous-sols qui ne l'avaient jamais vraiment emballé.

« Si les Mangemorts parviennent à passer les premières défenses que vos professeurs auront posé, ce qui sera assurément le cas, ils n'auront aucun mal à passer par les cachots.

_Mais euh, il n'y a aucun passage pour entrer par les cachots, intervint un élève de Serdaigle.

_Il y aura un passage pour les Mangemorts ! Rétorqua immédiatement l'auror qui avait l'air de s'y connaître. Je dois vous avertir que je fonctionne très simplement : vous obéissez ou vous mourrez. Ne pas obéir à mes ordres, ce serait comme si vous cherchiez à échapper à la Mort en lui faisant de grands signes. »

Louise avala difficilement sa salive. Cet homme-là n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter en plus. Il avait tout de celui qui avait regardé la mort dans les yeux et lui avait échappé de justesse. Il y avait le visage de ceux qui n'ont pas froid aux yeux.

« Mon objectif est de vous garder en vie, évidemment. Seulement pour une bonne moitié d'entre entre vous, j'échouerai. »

_*D'accord, on lui a déjà parlé de la pédagogie ?* _Pensa Louise qui était à présent mortifiée. Elle sentait ses mains moites sur sa baguette. Elle lui adressa un regard suppliant. _*Veille sur moi.* _Pensa-t-elle à l'intention de sa baguette.

« Vous êtes tous jeunes et quand je regarde vos visages, je sais qu'aucun de vous ne peut imaginer ce qui va s'ensuivre. Vous avez voulu rester, c'est très courageux. Mais dans quelques minutes, vous allez le regretter amèrement. »

Il scruta le visage de tous les élèves et finit par les inviter à le suivre dans les cachots. Louise aurait voulu prendre ses jambes à son coup et se cacher quelque part. Mais où ? Ils étaient piégés dans ce château dont ils avaient eu la protection durant sept années consécutives. Elle laissa passer devant elle un jeune homme avant de s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait d'Owen. Il ne lui adressa pas un regard et passa en serrant les poings. De toute évidence, il l'avait remarqué bien avant elle. Louise se mordit la lèvre. Désormais, elle en était sûre : elle voulait s'enfuir.

La petite troupe était constituée de cinq personnes dont un auror. Il y avait l'élève de Serdaigle qui était intervenu tout à l'heure, mais Louise ignorait son prénom. Il y avait aussi Owen à qui elle s'efforçait de ne pas lancer trop de regards. Et puis il y avait Susanne Bones. Louise avait envie de grogner quand elle la voyait mais ce n'était pas le moment de régler ces histoires. Susanne lui lança un regard pendant qu'ils s'avançaient dans les sombres et humides cachots. Elle regarda successivement Louise puis Owen et finit par ralentir pour se mettre à la hauteur de la cousine.

« Tu n'étais pas censée rentrer chez toi ? Hasarda-t-elle.

_Si, mais j'ai voulu rester, répondit sèchement Louise qui n'avait aucune envie de lui parler. *_Pourquoi ça te pose un problème ?*_

_Très courageux, ricana Fiertalon. Mais vous auriez dû rentrer chez vous car bientôt vous allez vous mettre à appeler votre maman en pleurant.

_Cela vous arrive de dire quelque chose de positif pour nous donner un peu d'espoir ? Répondit Louise sarcastiquement.

_Oui, quand il y a de l'espoir je le fais. Mais pourquoi espérez quand nous sommes cinq pour garder un sous-sol qui serra bientôt envahi par des hommes qui seront ravis de vous tuer ? »

Louise leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, elle était tombée dans la pire équipe qu'elle pouvait imaginer. Owen qui la troublait plus qu'autre chose, Susanne qu'elle avait envie d'étriper, Fiertalon très peu optimiste, et un Serdaigle qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ils continuèrent dans un grand silence à s'enfoncer dans les cachots, plus loin que Louise n'eut déjà été.

* * *

><p>Léa et Neville descendirent prudemment l'escalier en pierre qui menait à la berge du parc. Il y avait un pont que les Mangemorts risquaient d'utiliser et le professeur McGonagall leur avait confié la mission de le faire tout simplement sauter. Il faisait nuit ce qui les empêchait de bien voir. Leur perception visuelle réduite, ils leur seraient difficile de distinguer les Mangemorts. Et pourtant, ils étaient sûrement là.<p>

Les deux Gryffondor retrouvèrent Seamus qui, caché derrière un muret de pierre, faisait l'inventaire de tous les explosifs qui lui restaient. Léa et Neville vinrent se cacher avec lui et tous deux s'accroupirent.

« Cette fois, ce n'est pas pour énerver le Calamar Géant… Marmonna Seamus en soupirant.

_Non, c'est sûr… » Répondit Neville dans un souffle.

Léa était plutôt contente de faire partie de cette équipe. Elle était avec Seamus, et elle avait confiance en Neville. Celui-ci avait pris soin d'eux pendant toute l'année, il avait eu seul l'idée de rouvrir la Salle-Sur-Demande, il avait dirigé les réunions de l'AD. Léa le suivrait aveuglement s'il le fallait.

Seamus rangea tous ses explosifs dans son sac. Ils jetèrent un regard aux alentours et guettèrent s'ils entendaient un bruit. Rien. Les trois Gryffondor se levèrent prudemment et entreprirent de traverser le pont.

« Bon, bonne chance ! Je vous couvre ! » Leur lança Neville quand ils arrivèrent au bout.

Ils hochèrent la tête. Seamus prit la main de la jeune fille et tous deux posèrent le pied dans le camp ennemi. A présent, les Mangemorts étaient pour sûrs en train de les épier. Ils regardèrent Neville qui se tenait prêt, baguette en main.

Léa avait le cœur qui battait, sa tête battait aussi. Son corps entier était une caisse de résonnance comme un tambour que l'on frappait en rythme. Seamus et elle se glissèrent derrière quelques roches et commencèrent à descendre prudemment le long des fondations du pont. A chaque niveau, Seamus posait un explosif.

Léa se tenait dos à lui tandis qu'il installait son matériel, et surveillait tout autour d'eux. Un bruit sur la gauche. Mais ce n'était que Seamus qui avait posé le pied sur des graviers. Elle souffla comme elle avait l'impression de retenir sa respiration. Tout était silencieux, la Forêt Interdite leur faisait face.

« C'est bon. » Souffla Seamus.

Ils se remirent en marche. Ils prenaient sans cesse la précaution de toujours rester cacher derrière un rocher, un tronc d'arbre, ou tout ce qui pouvait les protéger. Neville veillait sur eux depuis le pont. Il aurait une meilleure vue d'ensemble que n'aurait pas Seamus et Léa. Un bruit derrière eux les fit se cacher à nouveau.

Seamus et Léa échangèrent un regard. Ils n'entendaient plus que leur souffle saccadé. La jeune fille sentait la peur même dans ses entrailles comme si elle faisait partie intégrante d'elle. Ce n'était pas un sentiment agréable. Cette peur lui faisait claquer des dents même s'il ne faisait pas si froid.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre à nouveau. Les deux Gryffondor ne bougèrent pas de leur cachette. Ils s'immobilisèrent, aux aguets. Seamus risqua un regard pour vérifier la route quand un éclair provenant du pont surgit. Un homme en noir tomba raide sur le sol, trahissant ses collègues. Neville projeta un nouvel éclair qui fut paré par un Mangemort.

Léa se redressa et eut tout juste le temps de jeter un sort avant de se cacher à nouveau. Un éclair vert vint frapper la pierre contre laquelle ils se cachaient. Seamus et elle échangèrent un regard. Cette fois, c'était pour de vrai. Il n'y avait plus d'exercice avec des mannequins d'entraînement, c'était la vie ou la mort.

« Locomotor Mortis ! » Lança Léa avant de se cacher à nouveau.

Le Mangemort tomba alors qu'il s'était élancé, Seamus en profita pour sortir de sa cachette :

« Stupefix ! »

Un nouvel éclair arriva depuis le pont et le dernier Mangemort était hors d'état. Seamus et Léa adressèrent un signe de remerciement à Neville.

« Merci pour le maléfice du bloque-jambes, souffla Seamus à la cousine.

_De rien, à ton service. » Plaisanta-t-elle.

Ils se remirent en marche et à peine eurent-ils le temps de faire quelque pas qu'un nouveau groupe de Mangemorts était face à eux. Sans avoir le temps de se cacher, les deux Gryffondor durent utiliser nombre de fois le sortilège de protection tandis que Neville depuis le pont jetait des sorts sur les deux Mangemorts.

« Confundo !

_Expulso ! »

Le même Mangemort reçu les deux éclairs en même temps alors que le deuxième était foudroyé par Neville. Enfin, ils arrivèrent au troisième niveau du pont et placèrent de nouveaux explosifs. Ils leur manquaient encore deux niveaux, puis il leur faudrait tout remonter avant que le pont n'explose évidemment.

Arrivée au quatrième niveau, un Mangemort apparut alors que Seamus s'occupait des explosifs.

« Protego ! » Hurla Léa.

Le Mangemort dût bien se douter qu'il ne s'agissait que de deux enfants ignorants et frappa encore et encore. La puissance de ses sorts était assez impressionnante. Le sortilège de protection finit par se briser.

« Confrigo ! » Lança alors la cousine.

Le Mangemort éclata sous les yeux des deux enfants. Seamus et Léa se dépêchèrent de rejoindre le dernier niveau. Ils savaient bien que des éclairs allaient attirer l'attention des Forces du Mal, ils devaient impérativement se dépêcher. Surtout qu'ils n'avaient que quelques minutes pour remonter avant l'explosion du pont.

Une fois le dernier explosif posé, ils commencèrent la montée. Aucun Mangemort ne vint plus sur leur chemin bien qu'ils prirent toutes les précautions pour s'assurer de leur sécurité. Quand ils arrivèrent au niveau du pont, ils durent se cacher derrière un muret. Léa regarda discrètement. _*Un Mangemort, deux, trois… dix, non douze… non quinze ! Non… ils sont une trentaine ! Et il en arrive encore…* _Elle se rassie derrière le muret, paniquée. Seamus l'interrogea du regard.

« Ils sont beaucoup, souffla-t-elle.

_Beaucoup, du genre ?

_Beaucoup du genre beaucoup ! Assura-t-elle en hochant la tête pour affirmer ce qu'elle disait.

_Oui mais beaucoup comment ? Donne-moi un nombre !

_Beaucoup comme armée, c'est suffisant comme nombre ? »

Le visage du Gryffondor se décomposa. Elle vit tout espoir s'évanouir dans ses yeux alors qu'ils devaient impérativement trouver un moyen de traverser ce pont au risque de rester coincé ici avec cette armée de Mangemorts.

« On est dans la merde, finit-il par lâcher.

_Oui, je suis d'accord. Un plan ?

_Euh… non, pas pour l'instant. Mais j'y pense, j'y pense ! Si tu trouves un truc, n'hésite pas.

_J'en ai bien un… mais on serait complètement fou.

_Vas-y, je t'écoute. N'importe quel plan nous sauvera de toute façon ! Tout plan est bon à prendre, assura Seamus.

_On lance des sorts d'explosions sur le lac, comme l'an dernier tu te souviens ? Le Calamar Géant ne va pas apprécié, je pense.

_Euh… D'accord, on va trouver un autre plan. Ne désespérons pas ! Il nous reste environ… deux minutes avant l'explosion. Deux minutes, c'est pas mal. »

Mais ils eurent beau chercher, se retourner l'esprit, rien ne leur vint. Et le temps avançait… Il fallait qu'ils traversent ce pont. D'une quelconque manière, n'importe laquelle, mais il le fallait ! Léa jetait toujours des coups d'œil sur l'armée de Mangemorts qui s'avançaient dans leur direction. Les deux Gryffondor échangèrent un regard, ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils n'avaient aucun plan et deux enfants face à des sorciers maîtres de la Magie Noire ? Cela ne se valait pas.

Alors, comme si quelqu'un avait vu leur détresse, il y eut plusieurs éclairs qui vinrent frapper le ciel depuis la petite cour du château. De ces éclairs, une bulle se forma autour de Poudlard englobant non seulement le château, mais le parc aussi, le Lac Noir, et tout le périmètre qui appartenait à l'enceinte de Poudlard. La bulle protectrice vint jusqu'à Seamus et Léa. Les deux élèves observèrent cette protection les englober. Qui que cela pouvait être, ils le remercièrent intérieurement.

« Un, deux… trois ! » Compta Seamus.

Il prit ensuite la main de la jeune fille et les deux coururent jusqu'au pont où les attendait Neville. Ils coururent le plus vite possible, entendant les cris sauvages des Mangemorts derrière. Comme un troupeau d'éléphants, ils sentirent leurs pas courir derrière eux. Léa avait la sensation de voler, elle n'avait jamais couru aussi vite. Et elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur. Enfin, les deux atteignirent le pont et Neville les pressa pour qu'ils traversent.

Derrière eux, ils purent voir les Mangemorts se fracasser et exploser contre la protection qui s'était étendu autour de Poudlard. L'armée s'arrêta surprise. Ils n'avaient apparemment pas songé aux défenses que pouvaient avoir le château.

« EH OUAIS ! » Cria Neville en sautant sur le pont face aux Mangemorts qui le regardaient derrière le bouclier invisible.

Seamus et Léa atteignirent enfin l'autre côté du pont. Ils se retournèrent et pressèrent Neville pour que celui-ci revienne avant l'explosion. Dans quelques minutes, le pont sautera et personne n'avait intérêt à se trouver dessus.

* * *

><p>Marion atteignit le septième étage et partit en direction de la Tour d'Astronomie. Le cœur battant, elle monta en courant bien qu'épuisée les escaliers. L'air frais de la nuit lui procura une sensation de soulagement. Elle put souffler, soupirer, reprendre son souffle. Le professeur Lupin était là, elle s'avança en souriant. Cela faisait bien des années qu'elle n'avait pas revu le meilleur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Sa première année aux côtés du bégayant Quirelle ne l'avait guère passionnée. Le professeur Lockhart avait transporté son cœur pendant ses cours mais rien d'autre. Le professeur Lupin avait été un professeur comme il se devait d'être. Il n'avait pas été aussi directe que Maugrey, pas aussi tyrannique qu'Ombrage, ni aussi sinistre que Rogue, et encore moins comme le frère Carrow.<p>

« Miss. Clerwood ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! » Fit-il apparemment surpris de la voir ici.

De toute évidence, il avait eu d'abord du mal à la reconnaître. En effet, entre sa troisième et sa dernière année, Marion avait énormément changé. Il devait d'ailleurs se sentir dépassé par le changement de tous les élèves. Car si eux ne s'étaient pas vus changés, quand Lupin retrouvait quatre ans plus tard ses anciens élèves, ils le voyaient lui !

« Laissez-moi me souvenir… vous êtes… Louise, non Marion ! Ça y est, merci à votre écusson de Serpentard. Enfin, j'avais une chance sur deux encore.

_Oui, c'est bien Marion, acquiesça-t-elle toute heureuse qu'il se souvienne de son prénom plutôt que de l'habituel surnom « la cousine de Juliette ».

_Eh bien, allez rejoindre vos camarades là-bas, une de plus ne nous fera pas de mal. »

Elle hocha la tête et rejoignit l'endroit qu'il lui avait désigné. Surprise, la cousine y trouva non seulement ses amis Alexian et J-B mais aussi Dean Thomas. Ce dernier était censé courir le pays entier pour échapper aux Raffleurs qui cherchaient à débusquer tous les « Impurs ». Il la salua d'un hochement de tête qu'elle lui rendit. Puis Marion se tourna vers les frères Bradley et jeta un regard à J-B.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toi ?

_J'ai dix-sept ans ! Fit-il en souriant à pleine dent.

_Il a dix-sept ans… Marmonna Alexian pas vraiment ravi.

_Ça fait à peine une semaine, c'est parfait ! Imagine un peu, ça s'est joué à une semaine près. De toute façon j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait eu des élèves non majeurs qui étaient restés.

_Oui mais moi je t'aurais mis de force dans le passage vers la Tête de Sanglier… Laissa échapper Alexian.

_Mes cousines et mon cousin sont encore ici. Léa, Louise, et Antoine. Et il y a aussi Charlotte, Elise, et Laura qui se sont échappées… J'espère que tout ira bien pour eux.

_Je l'espère aussi. » Assurèrent-ils.

La conversation était soudainement devenue grave. Marion se maudit d'avoir apporté un sujet si sombre et préféra passer à autre chose. Tandis que les trois garçons s'appuyaient contre la rambarde de la Tour d'Astronomie, Marion restait en retrait. A vrai dire, elle avait encore des images dans la tête.

Margaret parlant. Margaret pleurant. Margaret se confiant. Puis Margaret tombant. Il y avait Dumbledore aussi. Le plus grand directeur que Poudlard eut connu était tombé d'ici. Cette tour était donc maudite ? Allons, il était temps pour elle de se réconcilier avec ses détraqueurs. Il le fallait puisqu'elle devrait combattre ici. Le sort l'avait ironiquement placé là.

Marion s'avançait prudemment et posa ses deux mains sur la rambarde en regardant l'horizon. Elle soupira puis osa un regard vers le bas. Le sol sembla l'attirer, l'agripper pour la prendre dans ses bras. La jeune fille releva la tête. Elle souffla encore une fois. Cette tour lui posait problème. Allons, Mrs. Fritzman ne faisait pas tout cela pour rien.

« Tu vas bien ? S'assura Alexian qui la regardait inquiet.

_Oui, oui… je suis juste… c'est ici que Margaret a sauté, avoua-t-elle finalement.

_Ah… » Fit-il en regardant le vide.

En effet cela faisait une sacrée chute. On n'avait aucun mal à imaginer le choc en retombant. La mort subite, tout se fracassait, les membres se brisaient, les entrailles remontaient, et tout se terminaient. Alexian posa une main sur l'épaule de la cousine et lui sourit.

« Pense que bientôt tous ses connards vont se fracasser par terre. Et là Margaret sera contente de les voir comme ça.

_Tu ne me remontes pas vraiment le moral, lui répondit-elle en lui souriant malgré cela. Mais je vais faire comme si c'était le cas. »

Plusieurs éclairs zébrèrent soudainement le ciel. Provenant de la petite cour, ils allèrent former une bulle autour du château. Depuis leur point de vue, les élèves virent les professeurs de l'école former un sortilège de protection autour de l'enceinte de l'école.

Il ne restait qu'à attendre. Au fond d'elle, Marion espérait vainement que cette bulle suffirait à les repousser et à les décourager mais c'était bien sûr impossible. Sa baguette en main, elle la serra fort pour ne pas la perdre. Ce lien qui existait entre un sorcier et sa baguette surprenait toujours la cousine. Ce n'était qu'une baguette et pourtant elle savait très bien qu'elle en souffrirait si elle venait à la perdre.

Et puis, la première attaque vint. Des milliers d'éclairs lancés de l'extérieur vinrent frapper le bouclier géant. Le sol trembla, le ciel gronda, et l'attaque recommença. Elle recommença inlassablement. Marion, Alexian, J-B et Dean s'écartèrent par précaution de la rambarde. Le sol tremblait sous leurs pieds et la hauteur à laquelle ils se trouvaient n'était pas très rassurante. _*Voilà, ça commence.* _

* * *

><p>Juliette serra Laura contre elle quand tout le château se mit à trembler. Elles s'accroupirent sur le sol tandis qu'Antoine restait aux aguets. Laura tremblait peut-être autant que le sol. Le château entier sembla se soulever, ils eurent l'impression de s'élever dans les airs avant de retomber lourdement. Juliette n'en lâcha pas pour autant Laura.<p>

« Dépêchons, les pressa Antoine. Ils ne doivent pas encore être dans le château et mieux vaut avoir retrouvé Charlotte et Élise avant qu'ils n'arrivent. »

Juliette hocha la tête. Elle prit la main de Laura et les trois se mirent à courir. Ils s'agrippèrent aux rambardes d'escaliers qui tremblaient autant que le sol malgré qu'elles soient suspendues dans les airs. Elles eurent du mal à rejoindre l'étage supérieur mais elles le firent.

Les trois élèves partirent de nouveau en courant dans les couloirs une fois les escaliers arrivées. Laura courait bien, elle était rapide et même si elle devait s'essouffler elle n'en dit rien. Elle devait deviner qu'elle n'avait pas à se plaindre dans sa situation.

Il y eut un bruit sourd, puis les secousses devinrent abominables. Ils tombèrent tous les trois sur le marbre froid. La tête de Juliette frappa violemment le sol. La cousine se mit à hurler en gémissant. Laura et Antoine se plaignaient tous les deux sur l'un de leur membre qui avait aussi frappé le sol. Les secousses ne cessèrent de redoubler d'intensité et le bruit sourd se fit pareil à un grondement du tonnerre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Cria Laura affolée.

Ni Antoine, ni Juliette ne répondirent. Aucun ne savait à la vérité. Ils se posaient aussi cette question et ne pouvaient y répondre. Antoine rampa jusqu'à un vitrail du couloir. Il se redressa avec beaucoup de mal. Le jeune homme dût prendre son temps pour arriver à comprendre ce qu'il se passait dehors.

« Ils sont en train de faire sauter une sorte de bulle… Marmonna-t-il. Elle les empêche de rentrer alors ils la brisent. Et ils y arrivent ! »

Laura se mit soudainement à respirer fortement comme si elle n'y arrivait plus. Juliette arriva pour lui prendre la main et lui leva les bras. La respiration était plus facile quand le corps était étendu, conseil de sa mère infirmière à St Mangouste !

« Laura, ça va aller. Tu es avec nous, d'accord ? Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Tout ce que la jeune fille voyait c'était le salon du deuxième manoir qui se renversait près à se retourner, la cheminée se briser, le feu envahir la pièce, et cette étrange sensation d'être compressée sur elle-même avant de se retrouver complètement désorientée dans la forêt voisine.

Juliette lui prit de nouveau la main et la rassura avec des paroles franches mais apaisantes. Elle l'aida à reprendre son souffle, à lui faire reprendre un rythme respiratoire normal. Juliette lui posa une main sur le front et lui sourit. Même s'ils n'avaient pas le temps pour cela, Laura avait besoin d'être rassurée et ils n'avanceraient jamais dans l'état qu'elle était.

« Ça y est, ils l'ont brisé. » Lâcha Antoine.

Au même moment, comme pour appuyer ces paroles, un grondement proche de celui du tonnerre se répercuta dans tout le château. Juliette serra Laura contre elle tandis qu'Antoine se mettait à couvert. Le sol trembla encore. Et de nouveau, ils eurent l'impression que cela ne cesserait jamais. Qu'est-ce qu'ils leur avaient pris de vouloir rester ici ?

Ils sentaient le danger, la mort comme un poids, ils avaient cet instinct animal qui leur signalait ce danger mortel qu'ils devaient fuir. Tout trembla autour d'eux, tout se souleva, leur lourde tête ne cessaient d'être secouée dans tous les sens. Enfin, tout se termina. A la place, une volée d'éclairs frappa le ciel. Ils étaient si lumineux qu'ils illuminèrent le couloir entièrement. Les trois élèves les virent se rapprocher encore plus près, lancés comme des flèches à leur arc ils vinrent frapper le château.

Le bruit qu'ils produisent fut celui d'une explosion, comme des coups de canon contre la paroisse de Poudlard qui résistait, mais pour combien de temps ? Ils ne perdirent pas une seule seconde lorsque tout se tut. Les trois Clerwood-Gadish se levèrent et partirent en courant dans les couloirs.

Ils hurlèrent le nom des deux jeunes filles, ils couraient partout. La peur les prenait aux tripes, Juliette sentait ses jambes trembler sous elle. Elle craignait de tomber à un moment donné comme elle les sentait faibles alors qu'elle-même courait à toute vitesse. Elle ne serait tranquille que lorsqu'elle aurait retrouvé sa sœur et sa cousine.

Pour l'instant, rien ne lui permet d'affirmer qu'elles étaient en sécurité. Et si Charlotte et Élise étaient tombées sur des Mangemorts ? A quinze ans, pouvaient-elles se défendre toutes seules ? La réponse était non bien sûr. Si du haut de ses jeunes dix-sept ans Juliette n'arrivait même pas à calmer sa peur et n'osait pas imaginer le moment où elle devrait lever sa baguette, que pouvaient faire Élise et Charlotte ?

* * *

><p>Léa et Seamus se réfugièrent l'un contre l'autre lorsque la bulle éclata. Ils la virent exploser, partir en morceau, volée en éclat… Bref, ils sentirent en eux que cette protection dans laquelle ils avaient misé un minimum d'espoir n'était finalement pas très solide. Et ils se sentirent faibles. Faibles car comparé à cette immense bulle qui pouvait tous les protéger, eux ne pourraient même pas s'assurer de protéger leur propre vie.<p>

Dans cette situation, ils ne pouvaient même pas compter sauver quelqu'un si déjà en ressortir vivant soi-même était une difficulté. Léa et Seamus se regardèrent. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils observèrent le ciel qui paraissait s'embraser. La bulle se dissout, brûla, et alors les Mangemorts partirent en courant.

C'était le lancement. La grande bataille allait commencer. Cette fois, c'était pour de vrai. Il n'y avait plus aucun entraînement, aucune issue de secours. Et leur punition ne serait pas une simple retenue… une erreur, et tout pouvait changer. A une seconde près, ils pouvaient basculer entre la vie et la mort.

Cette armée de Mangemort qu'ils avaient réussi à esquiver grâce à cette bulle, Seamus et Léa la virent galoper devant eux. Leurs pas résonnaient comme des tambours de guerre, on aurait dit un troupeau de centaures. Ils étaient si impressionnants.

« Cours, Neville ! » Hurla Léa.

Leur ami se mit à courir aussitôt. Les Mangemorts pénétrèrent l'enceinte de l'école, une partie arriva au pont. Léa se mit à compter les secondes, elle voyait Neville courir vers eux, les Mangemorts à sa poursuite. Seamus et Léa levèrent leur baguette, près à attaquer.

Puis les fondations du pont explosèrent. Tout éclata, tout ce qui pouvait soutenir le pont de bois se détruisit. L'explosion se répercuta tout le long du pont, comme un effet domino. Neville eut à peine le temps d'atteindre l'autre rive. Les autres Mangemorts tombèrent en même temps que les restes du pont dans le Lac Noir, certains avaient disparu dans l'explosion.

L'autre partie de Mangemorts tomba dans le Lac Noir et presque immédiatement, comme s'il avait attendu son heure, des tentacules géantes frappèrent la surface et vinrent agripper les hommes qui se débattaient vainement. Le Calamar Géant sortit du lac, aussi impressionnant que les élèves l'avaient imaginé, ils le virent tout balayer dans les eaux comme s'il faisait son ménage du dimanche.

Les trois Gryffondor reculèrent de la rive alors que des vagues les frappaient. Ils sentaient encore quelques gouttes de là où ils se retrouvèrent, puis le Calamar disparu dans les eaux sombres du Lac Noir. Plus aucun cri de Mangemorts ne se fit plus entendre.

Trempés, gelés par le froid sur leurs vêtements mouillés, aucun des trois ne manqua de rire. Ils se sourirent entre eux, trop satisfaits d'être encore vivants. Ils se sentaient soulagés, leur tâche avait été accomplie à la perfection. Plus aucun Mangemorts ne risquaient de pénétrer l'enceinte de l'école par ce passage.

« On a réussi ! S'écria Seamus. On a réussi !

_Et on est vivant ! Cru bon de préciser Neville.

_On a réussi, on est vivant… mission accomplie ! » Conclut Léa.

Ils sautillèrent et rirent. Le temps de s'accorder quelques moments de soulagement. Une victoire se fêtait, chaque rire était important. Ils ne perdraient pas la tête, ne deviendraient pas des grosses brutes sauvages et meurtrières. Ils resteraient des enfants, seulement des enfants qui se battraient pour leurs droits et pour la paix.

« Câlin groupé ! » Explosa Léa.

Ils se regroupèrent et se serrèrent tous les trois en riant. Ils sautillèrent encore. Dans la nuit sombre et fraîche, claquant des dents tant ils avaient froid avec leurs vêtements mouillés, on n'avait aucune idée qu'il pouvait y avoir trois Gryffondor victorieux.

Le sérieux les reprit quand un hurlement sauvage se fit entendre depuis le château. Ils se séparèrent et remontèrent les escaliers. Ils coururent tout le long du chemin, alertés par ce qu'il pouvait se passer. Le cœur de Léa faisait des bons scandaleux alors que l'inquiétude l'avait reprise. Sa sœur… Élise… Elle n'avait aucune nouvelle, elle ne savait pas si elle avait été retrouvé. Elle lui souhaita d'être en sécurité. En tout cas, plus en sécurité qu'elle.

Les trois Gryffondor arrivèrent dans la petite cour du château. Ils virent toutes les statues qui décoraient les couloirs et le Hall d'entrée se dresser entre l'armée de Mangemorts et eux. Un nouvel hurlement terrifiant par sa sauvagerie et sa puissance retentit. Quand Léa tourna la tête, les seules choses qu'elle vit furent les trois trolls qui battaient l'armée de chevaliers de pierres. Ils les frappaient avec leur grosse massue et les pierres se brisaient, tombaient au sol.

« Venez ! Les appela Ginny. On aura besoin de vous ! »

Les trois Gryffondor coururent rejoindre la jeune fille et le groupe d'élèves qui l'accompagnait. Les professeurs se trouvaient devant eux avec une assurance feinte comme ils devaient le montrer aux élèves. Derrière les trolls, ils voyaient les Mangemorts qui n'attendaient que le bon moment pour pénétrer l'enceinte du château. Tout le monde se retrouva à fixer une nouvelle créature encore plus terrifiante que les trolls. Il y en avait même plusieurs.

« Des géants… » Soupira Léa qui voyait déjà la défaite.

* * *

><p>Marion vit les trolls, les géants, et plus loin encore des êtres ténébreux vêtus de cape noire. Les Détraqueurs d'Azkaban semblaient avoir quitté leur prison pour venir se dresser contre eux. La cousine serra les dents. Mêmes ceux qui étaient censés lutter contre le mal, ceux qui étaient les gardiens de la prison qui abritaient les criminels s'étaient laissés corrompre.<p>

« Dumbledore a toujours dit au ministre que les Détraqueurs nous trahiraient un jour. » Précisait Lupin avec une mine dépitée.

Il semblait dépassé, en vouloir au monde entier. Marion comprit tout à fait ce qu'il ressentait. Cette guerre n'avait pas éclaté du jour au lendemain, cette armée devant eux n'avaient décidé ce matin même de se rassembler par le plus grand des hasards. Il y avait eu des préparatifs, et personne n'avait réagi.

Les trolls eurent vite fait d'ouvrir un passage pour les Mangemorts. L'assaut fut lancé. Les ténèbres foncèrent vers eux, pénétrèrent dans la petite cour et sous les yeux de la cousine commencèrent déjà à prendre la vie. Sous leurs yeux, des élèves tombèrent sans qu'ils ne puissent rien y faire.

Une fumée noire, opaque s'avançait vers eux. Elle était rapide et quand elle fut proche d'eux, elle forma un homme. Alexian tira le bras de Marion. Ils tombèrent tous les deux au sol alors que le Mangemort éclaira la Tour d'Astronomie d'un éclair vert.

« Stupefix ! » Lança Dean.

Le Mangemort fut éjecté et tomba dans le vide pour aller se fracasser dans le parc. Ils en arrivèrent d'autres. Ils venaient de plus en plus nombreux et c'était sans cesse une partie de cache-cache.

Dissimulée derrière un pilier, Marion entendit les pas lourds d'un Mangemort qui venaient d'arriver dans la tour. J-B était caché comme elle contre un pilier face à la cousine. Ils échangèrent un regard et chacun sortit de sa cachette au même moment.

« Expulso ! » Hurlèrent-ils.

Le Mangemort vola plus loin mais il sembla se retenir dans l'air et à nouveau se transforma en fumée et fonça sur eux. Cette fois, l'un le stupéfixa, l'autre le repoussa. J-B fonça ensuite sur un Mangemort qui donnait du mal à son frère. Marion ne laissa pas le prochain atterrir dans la tour et avant même qu'une main ne se forme, elle le stupéfixa dans l'air. Son corps tomba lourdement.

En se retournant, il y en avait des dizaines. Elle ne savait même pas où regarder. Ici, elle l'avait eu. Là, elle le contra. Maintenant, elle le repoussa. Là-bas, il y en avait un qui agrippait J-B par le cou. Celui-ci était franchement laid, il ressemblait à un… _*loup-garou* _devina seule Marion.

« Confringo ! »

L'explosion fut parée par le Mangemort. Il lâcha J-B dont les poumons qui se remplissaient à nouveau produisirent un son d'étouffement. Le Mangemort à moitié loup-garou, à moitié homme fonça sur la cousine. Elle recula d'un pas et trébucha contre un corps étendu. Elle tomba sur le sol de tour et se retrouva nez à nez avec le regard vide et fixe du professeur Lupin. Le choc la surprit, elle sursauta face à ce visage si effrayant.

Marion reporta son attention sur le Mangemort dont la baguette était encore baissée. Il avança une main vers elle pour la prendre par le cou. Ses ongles noirs et cassés la firent trembler, ses longues canines semblaient prêtes à la mordre. Elle redressait à peine son bras que sa baguette vola de sa main. Il avait été si rapide… A présent, la seule question qu'elle se posa lorsque sa main poilue et griffue se referma sur elle fut de se demander comment il pouvait avoir une apparence aussi repoussante.

Le temps sembla être décompté alors qu'il lui semblait regarder la mort dans les yeux. Elle se débattit tant qu'il lui restait de l'air et de la force. Elle lui agrippa les mains, planta ses longs ongles dans sa peau mais rien n'y fit. Alexian renvoya le Mangemort d'un sort.

« Expulso ! »

Marion retomba sur le sol lourdement. Elle vit le Mangemort voler loin et finir par aller rejoindre la bataille de la petite cour. Alexian arriva près de la cousine et lui fourra sa baguette dans les mains. De force, il la releva en un rien de temps.

« Protego ! » Eut-elle le temps de réagir.

Puis elle le pétrifia et d'un coup de pied le jeta par-dessus la rambarde d'où il tomba. Certains Mangemorts commencèrent à partir et à rejoindre la bataille du bas. Marion se retourna à point nommé. L'éclair frappa le corps de J-B resté étendu sur le sol pour reprendre son souffle. Elle hurla. Elle fut un instant la seule à hurler avant de frapper le Mangemort d'un éclair rouge foudroyant. Il fut projeté loin dans le vide. Puis Alexian rejoignit son hurlement.

Le dernier Mangemort était tombé, les autres étaient déjà partis comme appelés quelque part. Marion commença à approcher de J-B mais se heurta à Alexian qui tomba en pleurs devant son frère. Debout, sans pouvoir faire quoique ce soit, elle le vit secouer son frère comme un fou. Dean arriva l'air grave, il regarda tour à tour le professeur Lupin puis J-B. Ensuite, comme reprenant soudainement ses esprits, il alla regarder dehors par-dessus la rambarde.

« Pourquoi ils sont partis ? » S'interrogea-t-il en scrutant le ciel.

Ils entendaient même les cris et les sorts lancés dans la bataille qui avaient lieu juste sous eux. Marion commença à laisser des larmes couler. Dean lui prit la main et lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule. Puis il prit Alexian par les épaules et l'obligea à se relever.

Puis, comme un coup de canon, des éclairs furent lancés dans leur direction. Les trois élèves se retournèrent pour regarder tous les éclairs foncés sur eux. Sans qu'ils ne puissent rien faire, ils les virent frapper la Tour d'Astronomie. Le sol commença à trembler puis une nouvelle volée d'éclairs vola sur eux.

Ils se mirent à courir. Marion sautait presque marche après marche, elle avait l'impression de voler tant elle courait vite. Son cœur fonçait lui aussi. Il était suspendu dans sa poitrine. Ses poumons se retenaient. Son souffle manquait. Elle courait et les deux garçons derrière elle couraient aussi. Ils couraient et dévalaient les escaliers.

Lorsque les nouveaux éclairs frappèrent la tour, tout se mit à trembler. La rambarde d'escalier, les marches, le plafond… Tout trembla autour d'eux. Secoués de part et d'autre, ils arrivaient peine à descendre encore les marches. Ils sentirent soudainement le sol s'incliner, tout commença à pencher. Les marches devinrent glissantes. La Tour d'Astronomie s'effondrait.

Ils coururent encore plus vite s'ils le pouvaient. Ils savaient que dans quelques minutes la tour tomberait aussi lourdement que Dumbledore était tombé. Les escaliers penchaient de plus en plus mais ils ne ralentissaient pas. Marion dévala les marches, glissa lorsqu'une secousse la fit déraper, roula le long des marches et atterrit sur le sol du septième étage. Se ramassant misérablement, se cognant la tête en grognant, Marion s'étala sur le sol. Derrière elle, Alexian et Dean vinrent la relever. Le sol aussi tanguait et semblait comme la tour s'effondrer.

Le poids lourd de la Tour d'Astronomie entraînait le septième étage. Le plafond se fissura. Marion épousseta son uniforme. De la poussière volait quand le plafond tomba. Elle vit de partout la pierre tombée. Les trois élèves se remirent à courir. A leurs trousses, le sol tombait, s'effondrait.

Les escaliers étaient proches. Le sol tremblait, ils tombèrent tous. Sans même attendre d'avoir mal, ils se relevèrent. L'envie de continuer à vivre, cette force de se battre pour la vie les poussaient à ne rien ressentir. Ils sautèrent sur les escaliers qui démarrèrent quand derrière eux le septième étage s'effondra. Quand ils montèrent sur l'escalier suivant, le sixième étage commença à tomber aussi. Sous les yeux terrifiés des élèves le château tombait. Le cinquième étage résista, quelques piliers retinrent une partie de l'étage. Une autre partie fut aussi condamnée par l'effondrement et tomba. Le quatrième étage fut sauvé malgré quelques pierres du plafond.

Marion, Alexian, et Dean descendirent jusqu'au Hall. Là, tous les Mangemorts étaient présents. Marion se baissa, s'accroupit derrière un muret encore intact. Elle jeta un regard par-dessus et jeta un sort de désarmement sur l'un d'eux. Un autre élève le propulsa. Soudainement, les étages du haut tremblèrent.

* * *

><p>Juliette s'arrêta au milieu du deuxième étage. Antoine se mit à couvert et pétrifia le Mangemort devant eux. Laura se cacha dans le coin d'un mur. Juliette protégea son frère par un sortilège et fonça sur un autre Mangemort.<p>

« Confringo ! »

Il explosa aussi certainement qu'une partie de l'étage. Le sol trembla et une partie du couloir s'effondra. Tout le poids de la Tour d'Astronomie s'appuya contre le château. Antoine attrapa sa sœur par le bras et l'entraîna à l'opposé. Ils prirent Laura au passage et coururent dans tous les couloirs. Une autre partie s'effondra. Ils firent demi-tour. Devant eux, Mimi Geignarde flottait en hurlant. Ses toilettes étaient condamnées. Tout s'était effondré dans cette partie du château. Tout ce qu'il se trouvait sous la Tour d'Astronomie finissait par tomber.

Mais cela, les enfants Clerwood-Gadish l'ignoraient. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de la raison de cet effondrement. Laura tenait durement les mains de son cousin et de sa cousine.

Un nouveau demi-tour fut nécessaire. Ils descendirent au premier étage et coururent où le hasard les menait. Juliette s'arrêta au milieu du couloir quand le sol trembla de nouveau. Laura pleurait entre eux mais ni Juliette, ni Antoine ne faisaient attention à cela. Tant qu'elle courait, tout allait bien. Ils n'avaient pas le temps à prendre avec ses larmes.

« Charlotte ! Hurla Juliette. Élise ! Par Merlin, mais où sont-elles…

_ÉLISE ! CHARLOTTE ! » Tonna Antoine d'une voix grave et portante.

Laura redoubla de hurlements et de pleurs. Juliette courut jusqu'à un croisement dans les couloirs. Elle jeta un regard à droite, puis à gauche. En face d'elle, il n'y avait rien. Mais il n'y avait rien n'importe où ! Partout où ils cherchaient, tout s'effondrait et ils n'avaient toujours pas retrouvé Charlotte et Élise. Qu'est-ce qu'ils leur faisaient croire qu'elles étaient encore vivantes ? Peut-être étaient-elles mortes dans l'effondrement ? Sûrement… Mais Juliette ne voulait pas y croire, pour une raison méconnue elle croyait encore les retrouver.

Ils tombèrent tous les deux quand une secousse fit trembler le château. La secousse se répercuta dans tout leur corps, fit trembler leurs entrailles. Laura résistait tant bien que mal, du mieux qu'elle pouvait elle les suivait. Dès qu'ils tombaient, ils se relevaient. Mais Laura tombait à chaque fois qu'elle se relevait. Antoine et Juliette l'aidaient sans cesse à se relever et la tenaient entre eux. Malgré cela, elle tremblait dangereusement et tombait encore.

Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir sans fin, droit et rien que cela. Et tout au bout, une blonde et une brune. Ils foncèrent droit devant quand elles-mêmes accouraient pour les retrouver. Juliette s'empressa de prendre Charlotte dans ses bras. Elle se jeta sur elle et la serra aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Elle en pleura tant elle était heureuse de la retrouver. Elle était là dans ses bras, elle la serrait contre elle. Charlotte était sauve, elle avait survécu.

« Je suis désolée ! S'excusa-t-elle en pleurant. Je ne savais pas, je ne pensais pas… Je suis désolée !

_Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas grave… La rassura Juliette. On va s'en sortir. Allez, venez. »

Élise et Charlotte retrouvées, ils partirent tous les cinq dans les couloirs et descendirent dans le Hall. Là, ils se rendirent compte qu'il n'y avait aucun endroit où ils pourraient mettre en sécurité les filles. Les étages tombaient, malgré que le château tienne toujours mais tout semblait être condamné. Les couloirs étaient coupés, ils étaient séparés par un mur de pierre.

Juliette s'empressa de tirer les trois filles derrière un mur. Antoine rejeta un Mangemort qui s'approchait.

« Bien, sortez vos baguettes, commença Juliette.

_QUOI ? Firent les trois.

_Vous vouliez rester, vous y êtes ! S'égosilla-t-elle. Vous sortez vos baguettes et vous allez combattre. Mais on va essayer de vous protéger le plus possible. Sauf que je ne vais pas vous mentir, vous allez être obligées de vous battre quand même. »

Charlotte, Élise, et Laura échangèrent un regard puis finalement hochèrent la tête. Juliette fixa sa sœur comme elle lui en voulait un peu quand même. Elle ne lui disait pas parce que ce qui avait été fait était fait. Désormais Charlotte n'avait pas besoin d'être assaillie de reproches même si Juliette se promettait de lui en faire quand ils rentreraient chez eux. S'ils rentraient… Ça aussi elle le passa sous silence. Ni Charlotte, ni Élise, ni Laura n'avaient besoin d'entendre qu'il y avait de grande chance qu'aucun d'eux n'en ressorte vivants.

La jeune fille se retourna vers son frère qui vérifiait qu'aucun Mangemort n'osait s'approcher. Juliette s'avançait vers lui, ils firent barrage devant les trois filles derrière eux. Elles se tenaient avec leur baguette, tremblantes et mortifiées, mais au moins elles se tenaient prêtes.

« Stupefix ! » Jeta Élise sur le premier Mangemort qui osa un regard dans leur direction.

_*Bien Élise.* _Pensa Juliette. Elle envoya une explosion sur trois Mangemorts qui reculèrent de quelques pas. La cousine renvoya un sort qui fut paré et para le prochain qui arrivait dans sa direction. Antoine en termina avec eux et envoya une explosion qu'ils n'évitèrent pas cette fois-ci.

« Baisse-toi ! » L'avertit Antoine.

Son frère la plaqua au sol comme un éclair vert frappa dans leur direction. Il foudroya un mur et le fissura. Antoine et Juliette rampèrent jusqu'à une gargouille à moitié détruite. Ils se réfugièrent derrière et virent à nouveau l'éclair frapper vers eux. La gargouille perdit sa tête qui vola dans le Hall.

Une acromantule se reçut cette tête de pierre. L'araignée se retourna, menaçante par ses crocs. Répugnante par ses longues pattes poilues. Inquiétante par ses huit yeux. Le frère et la sœur Gadish se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre. Ils n'avaient qu'un seul sort en tête mais rien d'autre. L'acromantule laissa échapper un cliquetis avec ses longues pinces et fonça droit sur eux.

« Aragna Exumaï ! »

Elle fut repoussée mais revint aussitôt à la charge. Juliette tira son frère de là et tous les deux s'enfuirent. L'acromantule ne les abandonna pas si facilement, il semblerait qu'elle les avait choisis pour repas. _*Personnelle, je veux bien mourir face à un Mangemort. Mais pas dans le ventre d'une acromantule !* _

« Aragna Exumaï ! » Tenta-t-elle de nouveau.

Ils se cachèrent derrière un pilier et osèrent jeter un regard. Le cliquetis stressant redoubla d'intensité. L'acromantule semblait s'être mise en fureur. Juliette et Antoine quittèrent leur cachette quand ses longues pattes vinrent entourées le pilier. Ils essayèrent à nouveau de la repousser mais leurs sorts étaient trop faibles, pas assez perfectionnés. _*Tu m'étonnes ! L'année où l'on devait revoir tous les sortilèges de défense, c'était justement quand Ombrage ne voulait pas revoir tous les sortilèges ! J'ai d'abord pensé qu'elle voulait nous faire rater nos examens mais là c'est le pompon, elle veut notre mort j'en suis sûre.* _Juliette se baissa derrière un semblant de muret qui était en réalité un morceau du premier étage.

« ARAGNA EXUMAÏ ! »

Harry Potter en personne passa en trombe devant eux. L'araignée ne se portait plus aussi bien avec un tel sortilège. Juliette observa Harry, Hermione, et Ron partirent à toutes vitesses. Elle les vit courir dehors et ne pas s'arrêter. La jeune fille se demanda un instant s'ils avaient trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient en venant à Poudlard…

« Juliette ! » L'appela Antoine.

Elle suivit du regard le trajet que son frère fit. Il arriva devant sa sœur Charlotte, morte. Juliette sursauta. Elle resta sans réagir derrière ce semblant de muret sans détacher son regard du corps de sa sœur. _*Non…* _Faisait-elle. _*Non… Non… Non, non, non ! NOOON !* _Elle courut en direction de sa sœur mais un Mangemort lui barra le passage. Folle de rage, elle le fit explosée en un millier de particules et savoura cette simple vengeance. Parce qu'en plus, il l'empêchait de passer ! Ce n'était pas un problème, il s'était dressé face à elle et en retour elle l'avait détruit.

Juliette s'approcha en pleurant devant sa sœur. Antoine serrait déjà ses deux mains sans vie. Laura hurlait dans les bras d'Élise qui hurlait tout autant. Juliette ne les reprit même pas et s'agenouilla devant sa sœur. Elle ne se demanda pas comment mais pourquoi. Pourquoi devait-elle mourir maintenant ? Juliette la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre elle. Antoine lui ferma les yeux. Juliette lui caressa encore les cheveux. Elle ne voulait même plus retourner combattre, elle voulait simplement rester avec sa sœur lui caresser les cheveux comme si elle dormait.

Elle éclata en sanglot. Sa sœur, Charlotte, elle l'avait aimé de tout son cœur. Elle ne l'avait jamais renié même si ses paroles allaient parfois plus loin que ce qu'elle pensait. Juliette avait aimé sa sœur dès le moment où elle avait ouvert les yeux jusqu'à cet instant où elle les refermait.

* * *

><p>Louise se colla contre le mur froid des sous-sols. Il lui semblait que tout tremblait. On n'entendait rien à part le bruit sourd d'un battement. On aurait dit un tambour. Fiertalon était aux alertes, il s'attendait à croiser un Mangemort dans la minute qui suivait. Il affirmait que rien n'était impossible à ces gens-là et qu'ils pourraient passer par les cachots s'ils le souhaitaient. Ce serait une entrée dans le château par laquelle personne ne s'attendrait alors que les cachots se trouvaient dans le parc du château. Et justement, les Mangemorts tenaient le parc.<p>

Louise attendait dans le silence et le noir. Seule la baguette de Fiertalon était allumée, il n'avait pas voulu attirer trop l'attention. La cousine serrait les dents pour ne pas montrer combien elle tremblait à la vérité. Croiser un Mangemort serait la pire chose qu'elle pourrait imaginer. Et pourtant, le sol trembla. Au-dessus d'eux, il y eut un bruit sourd comme si l'on enfonçait quelque chose. Puis une explosion éclata.

Elle projeta tous les élèves et l'auror à terre. Ils furent un instant immobilisé. Aucun ne pouvait bouger jusqu'à ce que l'explosion ait fait assez de dégâts. Une fumée noire envahie le cachot. Louise ne voyait plus rien comme Fiertalon avait éteint sa baguette. Il faisait nuit dehors, la cousine pouvait voir les étoiles. Mais… comment voyait-elle les étoiles alors qu'elle était censée être sous terre ?

On lui marcha sur les doigts. Elle eut à peine le temps d'hurler qu'elle jeta déjà un sortilège de Stupéfixion sur le Mangemort qui s'avançait dans la pénombre. La lumière rouge éclaira un instant le long couloir révélant plusieurs hommes noirs.

Le cœur de Louise fit un bond, elle aurait voulu pleurer. A la place, son corps ne lui laissa rien faire d'autre que de lever sa baguette. Elle n'avait nulle part où se cacher, tout comme les autres. Ils devraient les affronter de face. Les éclairs qui surgissaient étaient la seule source de lumière qui permettait à Louise d'y voir quelque chose.

Dès lors qu'un sort était jeté, elle s'accroupissait et stupéfixait le premier Mangemort qu'elle avait vu pendant un bref instant. Ces efforts l'épuisaient mais elle continua cette technique comme elle serait déjà morte vingt fois si elle ne l'avait pas fait. Les éclairs verts étaient tellement puissants qui éclairaient même pendant plusieurs secondes.

« Ça suffit, je mettrai un terme à tout ça ! » Hurla Fiertalon.

Il y eut une explosion provenant du plafond, enfin du sol vu du parc, mais comme ils étaient coincés dans les cachots découverts, pour eux il s'agissait du plafond. Les sous-sols tremblèrent, Louise sentit la main dure comme la pierre de l'auror se refermer sur son épaule et la tirer en arrière. Derrière eux, un éboulement vint barrer le passage aux Mangemorts. Le plafond s'effondra et bientôt ils se retrouvèrent à l'abri derrière ce mur de pierre, dans le noir. Fiertalon alluma sa baguette et soupira. Il vérifia qu'ils étaient tous bien là. Louise jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Owen mais il allait bien.

« Bien, très bien… Il faut revenir en arrière, avertir quelqu'un que les Mangemorts ont forcé un passage et garder l'entrée des sous-sols. » Commanda l'auror.

Les quatre élèves hochèrent la tête et se remirent en marche. Fiertalon les pressait à marcher vite voire à courir. Ils remontèrent tout ce qu'ils avaient descendu et arrivèrent enfin vers l'escalier qui leur permettait de sortir. Louise était juste derrière Fiertalon et put donc voir tout ce qu'il se passait dans le Hall. Ce fut juste quelques images qu'elle vit car bientôt l'auror s'arrêta au milieu de l'escalier. Un Mangemort était devant l'entrée et avec un sourire assez fier, il lança :

« Bombarda Maxima ! »

Fiertalon se précipita sur la cousine. L'effet domino se répercuta. Louise tomba en arrière sur Susanne qui tomba sur le Serdaigle – dont Louise ignorait toujours le nom – qui lui-même tomba sur Owen. Tous dégringolèrent les escaliers et atterrirent très mal sur le sol humide. Au-dessus d'eux, tout explosa. Le cachot tomba. L'entrée, et la seule sortie par la même occasion, leur fut condamnée. Sans qu'ils ne puissent rien faire, ils virent leur prison se former.

Fiertalon releva Louise d'une seule main et entraîna tous les élèves loin de l'explosion qui sembla faire trembler tous les cachots. Le plafond commença à tomber, les pierres furent éparpillées un peu partout. Seule la chance leur permettait de ne pas mourir écrasés. Ils couraient comme des poissons dans un filet puis soudainement, une nouvelle explosion détruisit tout. Cette fois, ils ne purent même pas voir le plafond tombé, tout s'écroula sur eux.

* * *

><p>Le cachot venait d'exploser. Léa se retrouva au sol, projeté par la force de l'explosion. Le Mangemort face à elle souriait de son acte. Il venait de condamner la seule sortie pour les élèves qui s'y trouvaient. Pourtant Léa ignorait que parmi ses élèves, sa cousine Louise s'y trouvait.<p>

« Confundo ! »

Le Mangemort tomba à terre. Avant qu'elle ne puisse lui jeter un dernier sort, Marion le fit exploser sans aucune hésitation. Léa lui sourit, trop heureuse de croiser quelqu'un de vivant. Elle marchait sur des morts, côtoyait des morts, partout où elle posait son regard il y avait des morts. C'était une catastrophe. Il n'y avait pas seulement des élèves, mais des Mangemorts aussi, des acromantules… Tous s'entassaient sur le sol.

« Est-ce qu'il y en a qui était sorti avant ? Demanda Marion en rejoignant la cachette de Léa.

_Non, je n'ai vu personne. Il y a des élèves qui sont coincés là-dedans.

_Il y a Louise parmi eux. » L'informa Marion.

Léa resta sans voix. Elle ne répondit à rien et ne questionna pas sa cousine. Les deux finirent par sortir de leur cachette et repoussèrent une acromantule en même temps. Leurs deux sorts combinés suffisaient. Léa entraîna Marion dans la petite cour. Les deux cousines coururent entre les corps sur le sol, glissèrent sur du sang collé sur les pavés, se baissèrent pour éviter un troll. Le géant martelait les tours de Poudlard. Des éboulis tombaient sur ceux qui se battaient. Le château tombait.

Léa et Marion arrivèrent jusqu'à Ginny. Celle-ci haletait derrière un éboulis de pierre. D'autres élèves se trouvaient dans le périmètre ainsi que des Mangemorts en face.

« Merci, on a besoin de renforts. On n'arrive pas à les repousser. » Les informa-t-elle.

Cachées derrière cet amas de pierre, les cousines jetèrent un œil par-dessus. Aussitôt un éclair rasa leur tête. Elles se cachèrent à nouveau. Ils semblaient être nombreux. A l'improviste, Ginny jeta un sort dans leur direction sans même viser ni regarder si elle avait touché quelqu'un.

« On n'y arrive pas, se justifia-t-elle. Notre auror est tombé aussi en nous protégeant.

_C'était qui votre auror ? Demanda Léa.

_Tonks, si tu connais. Colin aussi est mort. »

Léa se tut à nouveau. Deux mauvaises nouvelles en un coup. A ajouter cela à ce que Marion lui avait dit au sujet de Louise. Sa cousine lui jeta un regard inquiet. Léa ne dit rien, ne demanda rien. Encore une fois, elle ne répondit pas. Les trois filles restèrent derrière cet amas de pierre sans savoir quoi faire.

« Vous avez essayé de tout faire exploser ? » Proposa Marion.

Ginny la regarda. Elle paraissait intéresser par l'idée. Marion hocha la tête pour affirmer ce qu'elle disait. Ginny hocha alors la tête aussi, convaincue par l'idée.

« Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant… Soupira-t-elle.

_Parce que dans ces moments-là, on ne pense plus. » Répondit Marion.

Ginny acquiesça. Les trois filles se tinrent prête avec leur baguette en main. Elles échangèrent un regard et ce fut le coup d'envoi. Sans même regarder, elles dirigèrent leur baguette vers l'endroit où se cachait les Mangemorts et marmonnèrent en cœur :

« Bombarda Maxima. »

Les trois explosions surgirent en même temps. Les filles furent catapultées au sol, sans pouvoir y faire quelque chose. La force des explosions les cloua dans l'herbe jusqu'à ce que tout se termine. Elles ne perdirent pas de temps pour se relever et aussitôt ce fut la course poursuite. Quelques Mangemorts avaient échappé à tout cela. Par-dessus leur épaule, les trois filles jetaient des sorts du mieux qu'elles pouvaient. Elles essayaient de viser malgré les conditions. Courant, haletantes, se retournant pour viser, les sorts volaient un peu partout.

Elles coururent entre les jambes d'un Géant qui poussa un énorme cri terrifiant. Il frappa le sol de ses lourds poings, écrasant quiconque passait sous lui. Ginny, Marion, et Léa se rassemblèrent dans un fossé du parc. Les Mangemorts étaient passés sous le Géant, ils ne les poursuivaient plus à présent. Elles soupirèrent de soulagement avant de voir arriver une centaine de Détraqueurs depuis la rive du Lac Noir.

Ils flottaient sur les eaux, misérables avec leur cape noire, sinistres créatures des ténèbres qui les avaient trahis. Ginny sortit de sa cachette et fonça droit sur eux. Son patronus rayonna au milieu de la nuit sanglante. Marion et Léa se tinrent la main et appelèrent Merlin à leur aide en silence. Puis elles sortirent elles aussi de leur cachette et foncèrent sur les Détraqueurs.

* * *

><p>Louise respirait encore. C'était un bon signe. Elle ouvrit les yeux et ne put voir absolument rien. Tout était noir. Elle était adossée contre une pierre qui maintenait une autre en équilibre. La chance l'avait sauvée. Elle soupira et commença à se redresser doucement. La cousine tâtonna dans le noir afin de définir l'espace qui lui restait. Elle pouvait à peine se tenir à quatre pattes, et ne pouvait pas non plus s'allonger.<p>

« On est coincé. » L'informa Owen.

Entendre sa voix la fit sursauter. Elle n'avait d'abord pas supposé être avec quelqu'un d'encore vivant. Elle tâtonna à nouveau et finit par le trouver, pas très loin d'elle. En fait, ils étaient côte à côte. Leur prison de pierre ne leur permettait pas de bouger ou changer de position. Owen repoussa presque aussitôt la main de Louise. Cette dernière se vexa facilement.

« Euh… les autres ? Questionna-t-elle pour briser le silence.

_Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je me suis réveillé il n'y a pas longtemps, ici. Avec toi… » Marmonna-t-il comme si c'eut été la pire des nouvelles.

Il devait bien se rendre compte qu'il la blessa et la touchait droit où elle avait le plus mal. Louise avait la désagréable sensation qu'il préférait être mort plutôt que vivant avec elle. La cousine se rassit à sa place. Dans le noir, elle ne voyait pas Owen mais elle se l'imaginait. Il était égratigné sur le visage, un filet de sang coulait de son crâne mais il avait quand même fière allure. Un véritable soldat. Louise sourit dans le noir.

Elle le sentait près d'elle et elle entendait sa respiration. Ils ne disaient rien tous les deux et attendaient. Louise se remémora tout ce dont elle se souvenait. L'explosion qui les avait condamnés ici, puis la deuxième explosion qui avait cette fois fait tout s'ébranler. Louise avait tenté d'échapper à ce plafond qui leur tombait dessus. Fiertalon la tenait par le poignet et elle s'était détachée de lui en courant. Puis le plafond avait fini par lui tomber dessus et elle était tombée. Voilà ce qui lui était arrivée. Et maintenant, elle se retrouvait avec Owen pour son plus grand bonheur mais aussi pour le plus grand malheur de celui-ci.

« Tu crois qu'on va venir nous chercher ? L'interrogea-t-elle pour tromper le silence.

_Ils ont déjà bien à faire sans avoir besoin de se soucier de nous. » Répondit sombrement Owen.

_*Oui mais au moins on est tous les deux. Ils sont fous ces Mangemorts d'avoir voulu l'enfermer avec moi !* _Louise sourit à nouveau dans le noir. Elle se doutait qu'Owen ne souriait pas du tout mais elle aurait tout donné pour remonter dans son estime.

Les cachots n'étaient pas la partie du château la plus chaude. A la vérité, ils n'étaient jamais chauffés. Quand les élèves descendaient pour aller en cours de Potion, ils se préparaient tous pour le grand froid. Et le pire, c'était en hiver ! Louise se remémora ses années passées ici, en cours de Potion. Elle se souvenait de la chaleur de la salle de classe grâce au feu pour les chaudrons. Ils se pressaient tous pour faire leur potion afin d'avoir la chaleur du feu.

Là, sans bouger, avachis sous un amas de pierres ils avaient encore plus froids. Louise ne tarda pas à frissonner. Elle serra les dents pour ne pas le faire ressentir mais elle sentait aussi Owen grelotter. Tous les deux claquaient des dents malgré eux. Elle l'entendit essayer de se réchauffer les mains. Louise s'entoura de ses bras et attendit.

Ils ne firent que cela. Attendre. Tout ce qui était horrible et ennuyeux, ils le faisaient. Attendre. Sans même pouvoir se tenir redressés, ni allongés, ils essayaient de trouver la position la plus confortable. Louise posa sa tête contre la pierre froide. C'était encore pire. Peut-être se sentait-elle bien mais la pierre était glacée. Tout ce qu'elle touchait autour d'elle était froid et humide.

« Et du coup, si personne ne vint, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

_Attendre… Marmonna Owen que la jeune fille semblait déranger.

_Oui mais si personne ne vint et qu'on reste là… ? Supposa-t-elle.

_Attendre… !

_On va bien faire quelque chose, quand même ! Regarde autour de nous, il n'y a rien ! On va mourir ici si…

_Oui, on va mourir ! Voilà, Louise, tu as dit exactement ce qu'on attendait ! On attend de mourir ! »

Louise se tut. Cette option ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit. Elle s'était dite qu'elle était vivante et qu'elle allait forcément s'en sortir seulement… Owen disait vrai. Personne ne viendrait avant des jours et des jours ! Ils étaient coincés ici.

« Mais… mais… Bafouilla-t-elle. Faudrait qu'on fasse quelque chose quand même, crier… je ne sais pas appeler à l'aide !

_J'ai déjà essayé, rien à faire. J'ai appelé les autres, je n'ai rien entendu. Ils sont peut-être morts. Au moins, ils auront eu une mort rapide…

_Ne dis pas ça ! On va s'en sortir… Marmonna-t-elle peu convaincue.

_Oui, bien sûr. Dans quelques instants on va commencer à avoir soif, puis le froid va devenir douloureux et on mourra de faim si le froid ne nous aura pas prit avant. »

Louise commençait justement à sentir sa gorge sèche. Elle avait effectivement soif. Mais elle ne dit rien pour ne pas lui donner raison. Elle commença à sortir sa baguette et l'alluma.

« Éteins cette lumière ! » Tonna Owen.

Elle lui obéit immédiatement. Une nouvelle fois vexée par ce ton qu'il prenait avec elle, Louise pensa au jeune homme qu'elle avait connu avant. Owen était gentil, drôle, doux, et souriant, elle n'aurait pu rêver mieux et par sa faute il était devenu méchant avec elle.

Louise grelottait à nouveau. Owen tremblait encore plus. Elle le sentait à côté d'elle qu'il tremblait, tout son corps semblait atteint. La cousine se rapprocha discrètement. Elle commença par se glisser plus près de lui, doucement. Il n'y avait que la chaleur humaine ici et comme l'avait dit Owen le froid était une possibilité de mort. Elle commençait à se coller contre lui quand il la repoussa d'un seul bras.

« Éloigne-toi, tout de suite ! C'est déjà assez douloureux pour moi d'être ici avec toi, alors évite de m'approcher ! D'ailleurs, je ne veux même pas entendre le son de ta voix, je te l'ai déjà dit.

_Oui, je sais mais… On va crever de froid sinon !

_Et alors ? Je préfère mourir de froid que de te toucher encore une fois. »

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Louise. Elle renifla silencieusement et se remit dans son coin, frissonnante. Elle trembla pendant de longues minutes qui n'étaient en réalité que des secondes mais le temps passait lentement. Très lentement. Elle essuya sur sa joue une larme solitaire qui avait réussi à couler. Grelottante encore et encore plus, Louise finit par commencer à frapper un peu partout en criant :

« AU SECOURS ! ON EST ICI ! S'IL Y A QUELQU'UN !

_Tais-toi ! Lui ordonna Owen qui avait sursauté surpris. Et arrête de taper partout tu veux qu'on crève écrabouillés ?

_Il faut bien faire quelque chose, non ? Moi je ne vais rester ici à attendre la mort. Si toi tu veux mourir tranquille, je te laisse tranquille, mais moi je veux me sauver d'ici. AU SECOURS ! A L'AIDE ! S'IL VOUS PLAÎT ! ON A BESOIN D'AIDE ! »

Elle soupira. Le silence revint. La pierre semblait lui renvoyer ses appels comme si tout était insonorisé. Aucune réponse ne vint… Même pas un signe des trois autres qui étaient dans leur équipe. Le Serdaigle dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom, Fiertalon qui les avait bien prévenus de cette situation, et Susanne Bones… Louise glissa son regard sur Owen qu'elle ne voyait pas dans le noir mais elle le sentait. A présent, elle avait mal au dos. Aucune position ne lui convenait. Elle était à moitié assise, à moitié allongée. Elle ne pouvait pas se redresser ni s'étendre. Le peu d'espace l'en empêchait.

« Tu ne veux pas qu'on change de sens ? Proposa-t-elle. Si on se mettait dans l'autre sens, on aurait peut-être plus de place pour s'allonger, non ? »

Il soupira d'un soupir frissonnant.

« Je ne peux pas bouger, marmonna-t-il.

_Pourquoi ?

_Mon tibia est coincé sous ce tas de pierre. »

Louise se retint de se précipiter sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. A la place, elle prit sa baguette et l'alluma. Owen commença à protester mais elle dirigea sa baguette vers ses jambes. En effet, l'une d'elle était sous la pierre à partir du tibia. Du sang à moitié frais, à moitié séché s'était répandu sur le sol et sur la pierre. Owen frissonnait encore plus. Il transpirait aussi. Louise vit son visage luisant et dégoulinant de sueur. Par simple réflexe, elle tendit la main vers son visage qu'il repoussa encore une fois. Il la regarda ensuite avec cette même expression de colère et de rage qu'il l'avait regardé le lendemain où elle avait embrassé Stephen.

« Je suis désolée. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je le sais mais je suis quand même désolée pour ce que j'ai fait. Je le regrette vraiment, j'aurais préféré que ça se passe autrement.

_Pff… de toute façon, comment j'ai pu espérer qu'une fille comme toi puisse s'intéresser à moi ? Lança-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel juste avant de grimacer de douleur.

_Ça veut dire quoi « une fille comme moi » ?

_Oh, ne fais pas l'imbécile ! Pff… Tu le sais très bien… T'as juste à te regarder dans la glace et tu le sauras ! Et pour rien gâcher, tu peux aussi regarder ton bulletin de notes, comment tu joues au quidditch, ta famille, ton coffre à Gringotts, et même ton manoir ! Même si tu ne l'aimes pas et ça, ça me fait bien rire, je peux t'assurer que pour moi c'est un château ! Mais pour toi, c'est qu'une petite maison, bien sûr ! »

Louise resta silencieuse. Sa baguette suspendue en l'air, elle observa Owen qui grimaçait. Il devait avoir mal avec sa jambe et dans la position qu'il était. Louise en avait marre ! Marre d'être considérée comme une fille parfaite ! « Une fille comme toi » ! Ça ne voulait rien dire, pourquoi devait-elle être toujours comparé ! Elle éteignit sa baguette et retourna dans son coin, rageusement.

Il n'y eut plus rien ensuite, ils attendirent en silence. Grelottants tant le froid les prenait. Louise s'entourait de ses bras et tentait de se réchauffer en soufflant du chaud. Mais rien n'y faisait, la pierre sur laquelle elle était assise était froide. Les pierres qui formaient une prison autour d'eux étaient froides aussi. L'humidité dans l'air se faisait également ressentir. Et pour la première fois, les cheveux de Louise commençaient à friser.

Le pire était de rester à côté d'Owen alors qu'elle connaissait son état. Dans le noir, elle ne s'imaginait plus le soldat vaillant mais elle le voyait avec les images qu'elle avait eu de lui quelques instantes grâces à la lumière de sa baguette. Transpirant, son corps luisant de sueur, et pourtant il frissonnait et elle l'entendait claquer des dents.

Il se passa encore de longues heures… Louise n'avait plus la gestion du temps, les secondes devenaient des minutes pour elle. Elle était mi assise, mi allongée, comme elle pouvait. Owen ne faisait plus de bruit près d'elle et Louise savait pourquoi. Elle l'avait entendu souffrir, elle avait même entendu ses halètements douloureux, il avait soufflé si fort qu'il en avait été assourdissant.

Louise l'avait écouté sans rien faire après qu'elle eut essayé de l'aider et qu'il l'eut repoussé à chaque fois. Elle l'avait écouté alors sans pouvoir faire quelque chose. Puis elle l'avait entendu se calmer, et puis plus rien. Elle n'avait même pas pleuré quand Owen avait expiré près d'elle.


	103. La mort de l'Elu

**Chapitre 101 : La mort de l'Élu**

Juliette tenait son bras dans son poing. Un éclair l'avait rasé, une explosion avait enflammé cette blessure. Elle la brûlait et près d'elle Laura luttait contre l'inconscience. La fatigue, l'épuisement les prenait finalement. Élise se soutenait contre une poutre à côté d'Antoine qui la tenait par le bras pour la protéger. Juliette soupira. Ses yeux étaient lourds, elle les aurait volontiers refermés mais devant elle des gens mouraient. Ils tombaient tous. Laura hurla soudainement la faisant sursauter. Son cœur se souleva lorsqu'une présence s'insinua dans son esprit.

Elle agrippa sa tête en criant elle aussi. Cette présence malveillante lui parla dans sa voix glacée et sifflante :

« Vous avez combattu vaillamment, mais en vain. Je n'ai jamais souhaité cela. Chaque goutte de sang de sorcier versée est un terrible gâchis. J'ordonne donc à mes forces de se retirer. En leur absence, occupez-vous dignement de vos morts. Harry Potter, c'est à toi seul que je m'adresse. Cette nuit, tu as laissé tes amis mourir au lieu de me faire face. Il n'est pas pire déshonneur. Rejoins-moi dans la Forêt Interdite et affronte ton destin. Si tu ne viens pas, je tuerai jusqu'au dernier chaque homme, chaque femme et chaque enfant, qui tenteront de te dissimuler à moi. »

La présence disparut. Juliette relâcha son emprise sur son crâne. Autour d'elle, plus aucun Mangemort n'était présent. Elle soupira et prit la main de Laura. Elle la rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa sur le front. L'absence des Mangemorts faisait aussi prendre conscience des morts autour d'eux. Laura recommença à pleurer, serrée dans les bras de Juliette.

Antoine et Élise arrivèrent près d'elles et tous ensembles ils rejoignirent la Grande Salle délabrée, à moitié effondrée. Ils s'assirent sur le sol et fermèrent les yeux. Un instant, ils semblèrent être chez eux. Le dur sol devint mou et doux comme le sofa, l'air devint chaleureux comme dans leur salon, il ne faisait plus froid grâce à la cheminée, et ils avaient devant eux un plateau de muffins à la framboise.

Marion et Léa entrèrent dans la Grande Salle en portant Colin sur leurs épaules. Les deux cousines allèrent le déposer près des autres morts. Elles le regardèrent un instant avec respect. Autour de lui, Marion reconnut le professeur Lupin et Tonks. Léa vit J-B et s'effondra. Elle tomba sur le sol, inconsciente. Trop de fois elle n'avait rien dit. Trop de fois elle s'était retenue en apprenant le nom des morts. Marion la traîna jusqu'à une couchette et s'assit près d'elle en attendant l'infirmière. Mrs. Pomfresh avait énormément de monde pour des blessures. Marion alla chercher un gant de toilette près des affaires de l'infirmière et le plongea dans le seau d'eau qui était froide. Elle alla le déposer sur la nuque de Léa qu'elle avait couchée sur le côté.

Durant la bataille, ils n'avaient pas le temps de pleurer les morts. A présent, ils le faisaient. La Grande Salle entière pleurait, déplorait ceux qui étaient morts pour Poudlard. Quand Harry, Ron, et Hermione entrèrent ce fut le silence total. Tout le monde tourna la tête vers l'Élu. Au fond d'eux, même s'ils n'osaient pas l'avouer, ils auraient voulu qu'Harry se rende dans la Forêt Interdite. Mais ils savaient que cela n'arrangerait rien. Que ferait-il si l'espoir mourait ?

Puis, pour briser ce silence George arriva dans les bras de son frère. Tout le monde baissa les yeux. Ils connaissaient déjà la nouvelle. Ils entendirent Ron pleurer et n'osèrent pas le regarder quand il se précipita sur le corps de Fred. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être observé par des regards de victimes. Lui aussi était une victime, tout comme Hermione, et comme Harry.

Juliette regarda la famille Weasley se réunir autour de Fred. Elle se rappela sa sœur et vit son corps étendu parmi tant d'autre ! Un corps quelconque qu'on mettait ici parce qu'il fallait bien le casé quelque part. Antoine passa un bras autour d'elle. Juliette plongea la tête sur l'épaule de son frère pour pleurer. Élise se leva pour aller rejoindre la couchette de Léa. Elle venait de voir sa sœur et l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait l'inquiétait.

« Elle va bien, la rassura Marion en prenant Élise dans ses bras. C'est juste un choc, ne t'inquiète pas. Et toi ? »

Élise hocha mollement la tête. Marion la serra dans ses bras. Elle savait bien qu'Élise ne pouvait pas aller bien. Leur cousine venait de mourir, leur voisin aussi, tout comme tant d'autres amis ! Laura restait devant elle à parcourir la Grande Salle du regard. Elle cherchait sa sœur, elle avait besoin de la voir pour être réconfortée.

Quand Marion relâcha Élise qui s'assit près de Léa, la jeune fille aperçut enfin Laura. Cette petite fille de treize ans, perdue au milieu de cette catastrophe. Alors Marion se souvint et lâcha dans un souffle horrifié :

« Louise ! »

* * *

><p>Louise luttait pour ne pas s'endormir. Peut-être était-ce le sommeil éternel qui venait la prendre. Elle ne savait pas trop mais elle luttait. Son corps était figé, gelé, elle avait froid et pourtant elle était incapable de claquer des dents. Dans le noir et l'humidité, à côté du cadavre d'Owen, Louise se cherchait entre l'inconscience et la conscience. Elle s'était égarée et avait du mal à se retrouver. Son corps endolori avait adopté cette position dans laquelle elle s'était installée depuis des heures. Elle ne bougeait pas et restait à fixer le noir total sans pouvoir s'interroger sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle était au moins sûre d'une chose, elle ne voulait pas tourner la tête sur sa gauche. Même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir dans le noir, elle savait qu'à côté d'elle Owen était mort.<p>

Louise repensa à sa famille et leur souhaita d'être en meilleure situation qu'elle. Elle se demanda s'ils étaient toujours vivants. Un peu plus tôt, le message de Lord Voldemort avait envahi son esprit. Elle avait été sûrement la seule élève de Poudlard à ne pas hurler. Déjà figée dans le temps, Louise n'avait pas réagi du tout. Cette trêve ne la concernait pas puisqu'elle était piégée ici depuis des heures et que la délivrer prendrait sûrement des jours si la guerre cessait !

Il y avait bien un bruit qu'elle entendait. Un tapotement incessant, des roulements, comme si les éboulis roulaient sur eux-mêmes. Louise finit par fermer les yeux. Elle n'en pouvait plus. La cousine s'abandonna au calme qui la prit, cette sensation paisible qui l'habitait. Un autre bruit vint troubler son repos. Elle rouvrit les yeux et guetta l'oreille en alerte. Comme un mécanisme le bruit ne cessait pas, il se répétait régulièrement comme une chanson. Louise referma les yeux écoutant cette douce mélodie répétitive qui l'entraînait encore plus.

Elle entendit qu'on l'appelait et c'était peut-être la première fois que des voix humaines lui parvenaient. Mais elle était trop épuisée, lasse de répondre. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de rouvrir les yeux et s'abandonna, souhaitant sans même y réfléchir l'inconscience. Le bruit répétitif était encore là mais il devenait lointain.

* * *

><p>Marion appelait sa cousine désespérément. Peut-être était-ce la quinzième fois qu'elle criait son nom. « LOUIIISE ! » Mais rien, aucune réponse. Le professeur Flitwick s'activait avec plusieurs élèves qu'il dirigeait à réduire la taille des pierres.<p>

« Reducto. » Souffla Marion en pointant sa baguette.

La pierre se réduisit considérablement. Après avoir pris conscience que sa cousine était toujours prisonnière des cachots, elle était allée auprès du professeur Flitwick. Ce dernier avait commandé un groupe d'élèves qui pouvaient encore tenir debout. Il avait bien expliqué aux élèves que l'important était de toujours réduire les pierres situées au-dessus avant de réduire celle en dessous pour ne pas créer de catastrophe.

Une main se dessina dans la zone de Marion. Elle souffla de frayeur et s'activa à réduire la taille des pierres autour d'elle. L'auror Fiertalon avait été terrassé, percé, démembré… Il gisait sur le sol, la mâchoire fendue et complètement décalée. Marion appela les autres qui se stoppèrent avec effroi devant ce corps. Le professeur Flitwick ordonna à deux élèves d'aller chercher du renfort.

Marion soupira de découragement. Elle n'avait pas envie de trouver sa cousine dans cet état. Elle commença déjà à pleurer et s'excita sur toutes les pierres qui se trouvaient là. Sa baguette éclairée devant elle réduisit tout lui laissant un chemin pour avancer. Ils progressaient lentement ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter l'inquiétude et la terreur de la cousine. En fait, elle souhaitait être morte pour ne pas voir tout cela. Ils finirent par retrouver Susanne Bones, dans le même état que Fiertalon, peut-être pire car Morag eut du mal à reconnaître son amie. Marion la regarda s'agenouiller devant la Serdaigle et jeter un cri, puis un autre, et encore un autre. Inlassablement elle criait. Il n'y avait rien de pire que de trouver son amie morte sous un éboulement et de ne pas la reconnaître du premier coup d'œil.

Le professeur Flitwick la renvoya dans la Grande Salle avec un autre élève afin qu'il l'emmène auprès de l'infirmière. Les recherches furent laborieuses, et tout ce qu'ils trouvèrent furent des cadavres. On retrouva le corps d'un jeune homme de la maison Serdaigle qui fut identifié par ses amis comme étant Kevin Entwhistle. Cette découverte finit d'abattre une bonne partie des élèves. Il ne restait plus que Marion et Alexian qui l'accompagnait ainsi que le professeur Flitwick.

Aucun élève n'avait besoin de voir dans quel état se trouvaient les cadavres ni de savoir par quelle catastrophe ils s'étaient retrouvés là, et en aucun cas ils ne voulaient connaître la terreur qu'ils avaient ressentie. Marion soupira. Alexian réduisit une pierre face à elle et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule. Ils continuèrent leur chemin. Ils finirent par arriver devant une pierre inclinée et en équilibre sur une autre. Une jambe dépassait. Marion se retourna, écœurée. Alexian ferma un instant les yeux pour se préparer à la découverte d'un nouveau cadavre.

* * *

><p>Louise entendait toujours ses bruits. Ils lui paraissaient de plus en plus sourds. Puis soudainement, elle rouvrit les yeux comme un faisceau de lumière la gênait. Elle regarda cette faible lumière qui lui paraissait pourtant aveuglante. Un autre faisceau lumineux vint aussi la gêner. Elle avait l'impression de voir plusieurs spots lumineux qui l'éclairait sur une scène. Louise plissa les yeux, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Soudainement la lumière devint cette fois trop importante.<p>

La pierre qui tenait en équilibre au-dessus d'elle avait était réduite. Elle rebondit sur son nez avant de tomber sur le sol humide et glacé que Louise côtoyait depuis des heures. Son regard fixe laissa voir plusieurs visages familiers qui s'agitaient. On lui agita une lumière au-dessus d'elle. Ses yeux clignotant suivaient cette lumière, en extase, avant de comprendre qu'on venait la sauver.

Marion la serrait contre elle. Elle lui souriait et pleurait en même temps. Une grosse larme tomba sur l'œil de Louise qui cligna encore plus des paupières. Alexian agitait devant les yeux de la jeune fille sa baguette et claquait des doigts près de son oreille. Le professeur Flitwick s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui toucha le front pour prendre sa température. Il ordonna aux deux élèves de l'emmener vers l'infirmière tandis qu'il s'occuperait du cadavre d'Owen.

Marion était beaucoup trop heureuse d'avoir retrouvé sa cousine vivante qu'elle ne se souciait même pas du jeune homme mort les yeux grands ouverts. Elle aida sa cousine à se redresser. En baisant sa main et la mouillant par la même occasion de ses larmes, Marion ne cessait de lui répéter :

« Tout va bien, nous sommes là. Tout va bien. Tout va bien. Nous sommes là. Tout va bien. »

Louise hocha difficilement la tête. Puis elle pleura enfin. Elle explosa et hurla. Ils s'empressèrent tous de la calmer. Ils lui laissèrent un moment pour reprendre ses esprits. En s'appuyant sur Alexian elle se releva sur ses deux jambes. Grâce à son ami et à sa cousine, Louise remonta à la surface. Elle découvrit le Hall détruit comme elle n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer, et la Grande Salle à moitié effondrée. Laura accourut aussitôt vers sa sœur, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

« Doucement, doucement ! La prévint Marion. Laura, fais attention elle est fragile. Attend qu'on la couche, s'il te plaît. »

Laura hocha prestement la tête. Elle se fichait pas mal de devoir attendre quelques secondes quand elle pouvait ne serait-ce que voir sa sœur vivante. On assit Louise sur une couchette. Mrs. Pomfresh défendit aux deux élèves de l'allonger, jugeant qu'elle devait se tenir redressée. Elle fit boire à la jeune fille un tonique et un grand verre d'eau puis l'examina et finit par diagnostiquer que Louise irait bien après s'être remise d'un choc émotionnel.

Marion aurait voulu rester avec sa cousine et la prendre dans ses bras, la choyer, etc. Elle se tourna vers Laura et la laissa faire tout ceci à sa place. Laura s'assit à côté de sa sœur et lui prit les mains en souriant. Louise lui caressa le visage du bout des doigts, émue. Marion s'éloigna les larmes aux yeux quand Louise et Laura se mirent à pleurer ensemble.

Elle se retourna vers Élise qui aidait Léa à s'asseoir. Elle s'était réveillée quelques minutes plus tôt. L'infirmière s'empressa de lui donner la même chose que Louise. Sans rechigner car Mrs. Pomfresh n'avait pas de temps à perdre, Léa but les deux grands verres d'un coup. Puis elle ouvrit ses bras à Élise qui s'y jeta en riant.

Plus loin, Marion s'agenouilla près d'Antoine et Juliette. Ces derniers restaient dans leur coin l'air fade et aussi morts que leur sœur. Marion leur prit la main à tous les deux et se mit à leur parler. Ils l'écoutèrent sans protester quand elle leur parla. Neville s'avança avec une marmite et leur proposa de l'eau ce qu'ils acceptèrent. Ils le regardèrent ensuite s'éloigner en boitillant. Malgré sa jambe, il rendait encore service et se souciait des autres plutôt que de lui.

Seamus vint rejoindre Léa et Élise en s'asseyant près d'elles. Il prit la main de la grande sœur et lui sourit. Enfin, ne sachant trop quoi dire, il lui tendit son verre d'eau.

« Je vous offre un verre ? Lui proposa-t-il en souriant.

_Si vous voulez, monsieur. Mais je vous préviens, je suis pressée bientôt mes affaires reprendront, répondit-elle avec un large sourire.

_Vous aurez bien le temps pour moi, n'est-ce pas ?

_Peut-être… Allez savoir ! »

Elle lui donna un coup d'épaule avec un malin sourire. Élise leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Après une gorgée d'eau, Léa lui tendit le verre. Sa sœur but abondamment et quand Neville passa avec sa marmite d'eau, ils lui demandèrent deux nouveaux verres. Tandis qu'ils buvaient tous, Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient disparu. Seamus commença à se lever et laissa finalement les deux sœurs entre elles :

« Je vais voir l'Antoine, expliqua-t-il. Je vais voir comment il va. »

Léa hocha la tête. Il était assez difficile d'imaginer Antoine répondre qu'il allait bien quand il venait de perdre sa sœur, mais aussi son ami d'enfance J-B. Léa regarda Seamus s'éloigner avant de reporter son regard sur Élise.

« Tu sais que tu es folle d'être encore ici, lui dit-elle.

_Je sais et maintenant crois-moi je voudrais rentrer… Marmonna Élise en baissant la tête. Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû t'écouter. J'ai laissé Pauline toute seule…

_Mais non, il y a Emma qui sera là. Guillaume aussi ! Et Marie sera aussi là pour la réconforter. Après je ne dis pas qu'elle est forcément bien là maintenant… mais disons qu'elle va mieux que nous, je pense.

_Ouais, c'est sûr ! Espérons en tout cas ! »

A côté d'elles, Louise et Laura ne prenaient pas tout ça aussi légèrement que Léa et Élise. Laura se leva pour aller changer le gant de toilette et revint l'apporter à Louise. Celle-ci le pressa contre son front et se réconforta dans ses minces épaisseurs. Laura finit par se coucher, la tête sur les jambes de sa sœur. Tout en lui caressant les cheveux, Louise lui confia :

« Ferme les yeux, Laura, et imagine que tu es chez nous dans ton lit. Tu te souviens du goût des bonnes tartes à la fraise que nous faisait Guyddo ? Tu revois notre jardin avec ses beaux magnolias ?

_Non, marmonna Laura. Je vois notre nouvelle maison, avec son jardin à peine reconstitué. On trouve encore des cendres quand on fait du jardinage. Je crois même que j'ai oublié le goût savoureux des fraises. Je crois que j'ai tout oublié.

_Mais non, la rassura Louise. Ne rouvre pas les yeux ! Tu te rappelles quand on était allé au Mexique ? On avait fait les marchés alimentaires où papa et maman avaient pu acheter leurs épices. On avait été mangés dans un bar à tapas sur la plage. Je vous avais pris en photo, toutes les trois sur la plage. Vous étiez belles ! Marie dans son une pièce rose avec un trident jaune sur le devant. Toi et Emma vous portiez un deux pièces avec des poids blancs toutes les deux.

_Oui, je m'en souviens ! Rit Laura les yeux fermés contre sa sœur. On était belles gosses dessus ! T'avais même pris la photo avec un style particulier pour essayer de donner une couleur camaïeu. Je m'en souviens, t'étais tellement fière de toi ! Tu nous l'as ressorti des tas de fois cette phrase : « Regardez un peu ces couleurs camaïeu qui donne de la vivacité à la photo ! »

_Il faut avouer qu'elle était pas mal la photo. Votre photographe avait du talent sur ce coup là !

_Ouais parce qu'il en a pas tout le temps le photographe, hein ! Se moqua Laura. Moi je me rappelle nos vacances en Corse avec tout le monde. On était tous ensemble, toute la famille. On était bien, on était vraiment bien. On riait tous les jours, il faisait beau, on avait même trop chaud. Juliette avait peur des poissons dans l'eau. Avec Marion et Guillaume on était partis voir les poissons près des rochers.

_Ils étaient de toutes les couleurs, se souvint Louise. Tu te rappelles du gros ventru beige avec des rayures orange ?

_Oui ! Marion était descendue jusqu'à lui. Je m'en souviens, elle nous avait dit qu'elle se sentait comme une sirène. J'avais bien rigolé quand elle avait dit ça. Toi aussi d'ailleurs, je m'en souviens. Il y avait aussi Pauline et Marie qui faisaient des « expériences » sur la plage avec les poissons qu'Antoine avait pêchés dans son épuisette. Tu sais je crois que c'étaient mes meilleures vacances !

_Je crois que moi aussi, avoua Louise en souriant. Un jour, ça recommencera. Tout ça se terminera bien un jour et on retournera en vacances.

_Sauf que ce ne sera pas pareilles… Marmonna Laura en rouvrant les yeux. Il n'y aura plus tonton Didier, ni tata Fabienne, ni Charlotte… Et peut-être que bientôt, nous non plus on ne pourra pas y retourner. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à ton avis quand on est mort ?

_Oh… euh… je ne mettais jamais posé cette question mais comme ça, j'aurais envie de te dire qu'on rêve. Si on meurt, on retourne quand même en vacances. » Lui promit Louise.

Ron et Hermione revinrent sans Harry. Tous les élèves se redressèrent et restèrent assis la mine grave. Ainsi leur Élu était parti les protéger. Il allait affronter Lord Voldemort et tenter de leur assurer une victoire. Mais ils n'étaient pas dupes. Rien qu'à regarder les yeux humides d'Hermione et l'air grave de Ron, tous avaient compris.

Pourtant, quand l'armée de Mangemorts se présenta devant le château ils ne crurent pas ce qu'ils virent. Ils sortirent tous dans la petite cour faire face à cette armée si forte et qui paraissait encore en pleine forme. Les élèves n'osaient même pas retirer leur regard de celui qui menait tout ça. Pour la première fois, ils voyaient tous Lord Voldemort en personne.

Une tête de serpent, un crâne rasé, et un regard oblique et méprisant pour tous il leur présenta Harry dans les bras de Hagrid, leur professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques.

« Harry Potter est mort ! » Annonça-t-il avec un sourire cruel.

Il y eut Ginny qui cria. Laura qui pleura. L'espoir qui retomba. Les élèves reculèrent tous de quelques pas. Ils avaient la preuve devant leurs yeux que leur Elu était mort. Voldemort ricana devant eux. Il avait cette même voix qu'ils avaient entendue dans leur tête.

Juliette et Marion se pressèrent la main. Voldemort était assez impressionnant et inquiétant. Le seul fait de connaître tous les crimes qu'il avait commis les effrayait tous. Et maintenant qu'il avait tué leur espoir ils étaient terrorisés.

« L'heure est maintenant venue de choisir votre allégeance ! » Annonça-t-il en souriant à pleine dents.

A plein crocs… Des dents pointues, comme les crocs d'un serpent, rien n'était encourageant chez lui. Quand il leur ouvrit les bras, ils reculèrent encore de quelques pas. L'armée de Mangemorts ricanait derrière et les montrait du doigt en se moquant de leur peur. Une grande brune plus particulièrement ne cessait de rire aux éclats en sautillant un peu partout sur les débris du château.

« Allons choisissez ! Rejoignez-nous ou mourez. » Leur proposa Voldemort en haussant les épaules comme s'il s'agissait du choix le plus simple.

Marion et Juliette échangèrent un regard. Antoine pressa l'épaule de sa sœur. Personne ne bougea. Ils ne reculèrent plus mais restèrent debout à défier devant eux cette armée des Forces du Mal. Le sourire de Maître des Ténèbres s'estompa comme il commençait à comprendre que rien n'y personne ne les ferait changer de camp.

« Drago ! Surgit enfin une voix de l'armée. Drago, viens ! »

Juliette leva ses yeux dans la direction que Mrs. Malefoy regardait. Elle ne l'avait même pas vu mais Drago était bien resté à Poudlard, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. Il se tenait parmi les autres et un instant Juliette eut le fol espoir qu'il resterait avec eux. Mais quand son père et sa mère tendirent les bras vers lui, il s'avança et traversa la petite cour du château pour aller les rejoindre.

« C'est bien, Drago ! Je suis fier de toi, c'est très bien Drago ! » Le félicita Voldemort satisfait.

Juliette regarda le jeune homme blond de toute l'intensité meurtrière de son regard. Il venait de rejoindre le camp de ceux qui avaient tués sa sœur et tentés de détruire sa famille ! Quand Voldemort se tourna une nouvelle fois vers eux, ils ne bougèrent pas encore cette fois-ci. Ils attendirent seulement que vienne l'assaut et la mort par la même occasion. Tout était fichu, leur Elu était mort et leur espoir avec lui.

Ils mourraient néanmoins dans l'honneur et feraient face jusqu'au dernier instant à cette armée. Parce que le monde avait besoin de savoir que ces hommes et ces femmes machiavéliques avaient tué des centaines d'enfants qui avaient défendu leur cause jusqu'à la toute fin.

Louise serra Laura contre elle, souhaitant de tout son cœur que la mort leur soit d'une rapidité absolue sans aucune douleur. A côté d'elle, Léa tenait Élise par les épaules et hésitait entre mourir de ses propres mains ou par ceux qui à coup sûr les feraient souffrir. Juliette, Antoine, et Marion se tinrent la main courageusement comme ils mourraient ensemble.

Neville fit alors un pas, puis un autre. Sous les yeux affolés et dépités des élèves il s'avança sur les pavés de la petite cour en boitillant. _*Non, pas toi Neville !* _Pensa Léa en serrant encore plus sa sœur contre elle. Neville s'arrêta devant Voldemort qui ricana devant le piteux état du jeune homme.

« J'avoue que je m'attendais à mieux quand même. »

Les Mangemorts rirent aussitôt à la « blague » de leur maître. Le rire s'éleva de leurs rangs en même temps que la même brune de tout à l'heure sautillait sur place en riant.

« Et comment vous appelez-vous, jeune homme ?

_Neville Londubat. » Répondit le Gryffondor sous le regard amusé du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Voldemort se mit à rire. Alors toute l'assemblée de Mangemorts ria à nouveau. Le rire s'éleva de nouveau et la brune se remit à danser.

« J'aimerais dire quelque chose ! » Les coupa Neville dans leur fou rire.

Voldemort reprit soudainement son sérieux alors tous les Mangemorts se turent. Plus aucun rire ne se fit entendre face au silence de Lord Voldemort. Il jeta sur Neville son vil regard de serpent avant de lui donner la parole avec un sarcasme certain :

« Nous serons à coup sûr captivé par ce que tu nous diras, Neville. »

La brune se mit à danser sur son piédestal improvisé mais cessa aussitôt devant l'air tout à fait sérieux de Voldemort. Neville se redressa avec dans sa main le Choixpeau Magique qui les avait tous réparti dans leur maison, qui les avait guidé sur leur chemin.

« Ce n'est pas grave si Harry est mort, commença-t-il.

_Neville, s'il te plaît arrête ! Intervint Seamus dont le moral était complètement ramolli.

_Des gens meurent tous les jours ! Se justifia Neville. Des gens proches comme des amis ou de la famille. On a perdu Harry cette nuit, tout comme pleins d'autres. Mais il est toujours là, il est présent, il est encore avec nous dans nos cœurs ! Ils ne sont pas tous morts en vain ! Mais vous oui ! S'écria-t-il en regardant Voldemort dans les yeux sous le regard émerveillé des élèves dont leur cœur recommençait à croire en l'espoir. Parce que vous vous trompez ! Le cœur d'Harry battait pour nous tous ! Et ce n'est pas fini ! »

Il sortit du Choixpeau une immense épée en argent de fière allure qui devait appartenir jadis à un grand chevalier. Voldemort ne riait pas vraiment, il avait cette expression d'un sourire moqueur qu'il se forçait à adopter. Puis, sans qu'aucun n'ait pu prévoir ce qui allait se passer, Hagrid laissa tomber le corps d'Harry. Les élèves regardèrent le corps de l'Elu et se rendirent alors compte qu'il bougeait. Hagrid ne l'avait pas laissé tomber, il avait roulé lui-même hors des bras du demi-géant.

Harry se releva. Oui, Harry Potter se releva en chair et en os ! L'Elu était encore vivant. Il partit en courant derrière le château. Les élèves suivirent des yeux le derrière du brun à lunettes s'éloigner en courant et criant :

« Tuez le serpent ! »

_*Le serpent ? Quel serpent ? Ah oui, le serpent !* _Pensa Léa en regardant aux pieds de Voldemort. Un énorme serpent se massait l'air menaçant prêt à bondir sur n'importe quel élève et lui planter ses crocs dans la chair. Voldemort avait l'air encore plus menaçant que son serpent. Il hurla de rage en projeta des éclairs verts dans la direction de leur Elu. Le peu qui restait intacte dans la petite cour fut détruit, réduit en poussière.

« Tuez le serpent ! » Répéta Neville.

Il fonça sans hésitation avec cette épée qu'il avait sorti du Choixpeau. Voldemort l'envoya à plusieurs mètres de lui et du serpent. Neville para le coup avec l'épée mais vola par-dessus les élèves et alla se fracasser dans le Hall d'entrée. Alors les élèves se mirent à courir. Ils levèrent leur baguette et dans un cri de rage foncèrent droit sur l'armée de Mangemorts. A la mort !

Les deux camps se percutèrent, les premières lignes tombèrent tandis que les suivantes fonçaient toujours. Les sortilèges et maléfices ricochaient de partout. On lançait un sort puis on se protégeait, c'était la tactique qu'ils avaient tous adopté. Les sorts se renvoyaient comme des boomerangs mais finissaient par atteindre quelqu'un.

Voldemort était parti avec le serpent derrière Harry. Aucun élève ne savait où était l'Elu et comment il s'en sortait mais la bataille qui grondait dans la cour du château les empêchait de penser. Ils poussèrent de toutes leurs forces les Mangemorts, les obligeants à reculer de quelques pas. Les Mangemorts ne se laissèrent pas mener ainsi. Beaucoup tombèrent, trop peu se relevèrent, mais tous continuèrent.

Les élèves commencèrent à reculer puis à s'éparpiller. Ils se retrouvaient un peu partout, se protégeant entre eux s'ils le pouvaient mais l'important était de veiller sur sa propre vie. Les elfes de maisons sortirent des cuisines en hurlant, armés de couteaux. L'un d'eux au centre fonça droit le premier en hurlant :

« Pour Harry Potter, le défenseur des elfes ! Pour le maître Regulus ! »

Personne ne savait qui était ce Regulus mais à dire vrai ils s'en fichaient ! Ils avaient du renfort et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Les elfes foncèrent en hurlant et jamais on ne les avait vus prendre autant de plaisir à se mêler à une foule de sorciers. Ils attaquèrent sauvagement les Mangemorts, leur cri de vengeance se faisait ressentir.

Antoine envoya à plusieurs mètres une Mangemort qui donnait du mal à sa sœur. La femme vola par-dessus tous les élèves et fut terrassée par une horde de centaures. Sortis de la Forêt Interdite, les centaures galopèrent vers la bataille et écrasèrent tous Mangemorts qui se dressaient devant eux.

Marion s'arrêta au milieu de la bataille, derrière un morceau du château, et regarda les centaures et les elfes défendre leur cause. Après une nuit complète de combat, de terreur, d'épuisement où les élèves avaient repoussé leurs limites, ils recevaient enfin le soutien des renforts !

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda Alexian près d'elle.

_Regarde un peu ! »

Elle lui désigna la bataille. Il se redressa et regarda par-dessus leur cachette. Les elfes se jetaient sur les Mangemorts, ils les mordaient et les mutilaient avec leurs couteaux de cuisine. Les centaures n'avaient aucune pitié et passaient comme un tsunami aurait dévasté une ville entière. Aussi certainement qu'on ne pouvait retenir l'océan déchaîné, les Mangemorts ne pouvaient rien faire face aux centaures. Marion et Alexian savourèrent ce qu'ils voyaient sans aucun remords, bien au contraire. Ils regardèrent les Mangemorts tomber les uns après les autres, souffrir au sol avant d'expirer. Certains hurlaient de terreur et s'envolaient.

Louise évita un éclair en se penchant. A peine elle leva sa baguette qu'un elfe sauta à la gorge du Mangemort. Il le mordit sauvagement et lui donna de nombreux coups de couteau jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne tombe. Laura restait près d'elle, Louise veillait à ce qu'elle soit toujours dos à quelque chose et jamais face à un danger. Elle se tenait devant elle comme une lionne et défendait sa sœur avec l'ardeur qui lui restait.

« _Baisse-toi !_ » Cria-t-elle.

L'éclair vert frappa dans leur direction et vint fracasser la pierre contre laquelle Laura s'appuya. Celle-ci tomba lourdement au sol. Louise se précipita vers elle et la secoua de toutes ses forces. Elle la secoua encore comme elle commençait à ressentir de nouveau la douleur de voir quelqu'un mourir sous ses yeux. Laura se redressa et se força et un sourire.

« Ça va, je ne suis pas morte. » La rassura-t-elle en se relevant.

Louise n'eut pas le temps de la serrer dans ses bras. Les Mangemorts n'attendaient pas, eux ! Ils ne patienteraient pas que les deux sœurs s'étreignent pour les tuer.

Léa vit sa baguette voler de ses mains comme on venait de la désarmer. Elle roula sous les pas des combattants. Elise se jeta aussitôt devant sa sœur et lança le Charme du Bouclier devant les deux. Seamus foudroya le Mangemort avant que Léa ne parte en courant au milieu de la bataille, sans aucune arme. Elle se rua à terre et rampa le plus vite possible jusqu'à sa baguette. Quelqu'un l'envoya encore plus loin d'elle. Léa releva la tête, furieusement. Un Mangemort se battait en duel avec Dean Thomas. Il n'avait même pas vu qu'il venait de lui retirer sa baguette. Pour se venger, Léa lui prit le pied et le tira en arrière.

Le Mangemort tomba sur le sol dont sa tête résonna lors du choc. Dean ne perdit pas une seconde pour le stupéfixer. Léa rampa à nouveau sous les pieds des autres. Elle se hâta de rejoindre au plus vite sa baguette, renversant au passage des Mangemorts qui la gênaient. Quand elle eut enfin sa baguette, elle se redressa et à peine avait-elle eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits qu'un Mangemort fonçait vers elle.

« Stupefix ! » Cria Élise.

Léa se retourna et lui sourit. Élise hocha la tête et courut la rejoindre. Les deux sœurs foncèrent dans le Hall d'entrée pour repousser une troupe de Mangemorts qui encerclait des élèves de Poudlard.

Les élèves se battaient férocement même si leur nombre diminuait et quand enfin ils aperçurent Harry et Voldemort, ils durent combattre encore. Rien ne leur laissait espérer une victoire, ils ne pouvaient même pas encourager Harry, lui donner un coup de main. Les Mangemorts étaient encore nombreux malgré qu'ils aient diminué en effectif aussi.

Soudainement, ils s'arrêtèrent tous. Les élèves restèrent un instant en alerte, surpris. Puis les Mangemorts s'envolèrent loin et quittèrent leur champ de vision. Ils regardèrent toutes ces fumées noires disparaître à l'horizon, quitter le champ de bataille. Quitter Poudlard.

Ils soufflèrent tous. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait mais ils soufflèrent car c'était fini. Enfin, les élèves aperçurent le corps de Voldemort se détruire tandis que Harry se tenait encore debout. Les élèves se redressèrent et se rassemblèrent. La sensation qu'ils ressentaient était proche du soulagement et en même temps elle en était loin.

Devant leurs yeux, Voldemort disparut, parti pour toujours… Ils n'y croyaient pas, ils n'arrivaient pas à y croire. Cela faisait des années que la peur de Lord Voldemort les tourmentait. Ils avaient combattu une nuit entière et le début d'une journée. Ils étaient épuisés, leur corps appelait au repos. Mais les élèves ne bougeaient pas. Ils ne regardaient pas seulement Harry mais aussi l'endroit où Voldemort avait été vaincu. L'Élu les avait délivrés pour toujours.

Ils n'y croyaient toujours pas. Tout se terminait ici. C'était enfin la fin de toute cette guerre. Puis ils se mirent à pleurer. Pas de tristesse, non ! Qui pleurerait la perte du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Ils pleurèrent de soulagement après toute cette pression qu'ils avaient ressenti. Ils se sentaient légers et heureux. Alors ils rirent en même temps qu'ils pleuraient.

Juliette tomba dans les bras de son frère et l'étreignit tout comme les autres élèves autour d'eux. Les vivants victorieux de cette guerre seraient sans doute marqués à vie mais pour l'instant ils riaient parce qu'il le fallait. Ils devaient rire puisque c'était ce pourquoi ils vivaient. Et ils riaient pour tous les morts, une façon de les remercier. C'était grâce à eux qu'ils pouvaient enfin pleurer, rire, et penser à leur futur. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir rentrer chez eux.

* * *

><p>Le professeur McGonagall propagea son regard sur tous les élèves présents. Le lendemain de la bataille à Poudlard, après une nuit abominable sur le sol poussiéreux de la Grande Salle, dans les cendres, ils avaient tout de même dormi. Pas beaucoup, mais assez pour se réveiller et se dire : « Oui, on en a fini ». Ils se réveillèrent en souriant, le futur leur ouvrait ses portes.<p>

McGonagall sourit à ses élèves. Ils étaient tous debout, regroupés face à elle. Ils lui sourirent à leur tour. Puis, elle commença à leur parler :

« Je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait. Vous avez su prouver que vous étiez prêts, vous nous avez prouvé que vous saviez vous débrouiller. Comment pourrons-nous vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait ? Vous n'avez pas seulement sauvé Poudlard mais le monde entier. Alors maintenant, levons nos baguettes à tous ceux qui sont morts pour nous. Pour les remercier dignement d'avoir offert leur vie pour ça ! A tous ceux-là ! »

Ils levèrent leur baguette et l'allumèrent. Le silence était total, personne ne bougea. Ils restèrent tous, élèves comme professeurs, la main en l'air tenant leur baguette allumée en hommage à tous ceux morts pour leur cause.

« Et à Severus Rogue ! Termina McGonagall en levant à nouveau sa baguette.

_A Severus Rogue ! » Répétèrent les élèves en cœur.

Tous rallumèrent leur baguette et la levèrent. Les baguettes de tous les élèves réunis dans la Grande Salle illuminèrent la pièce en hommage au directeur le plus courageux que Poudlard eut connu. Qui pouvait juger cet homme ? Qui pouvait sacrifier sa vie entière à passer pour un traître, un lâche… ? Il avait été celui que Voldemort n'avait pas soupçonné. Harry leur avait raconté sa mort, ses exploits, il leur avait raconté combien leur directeur avait tout fait pour eux. Il leur conta comment il avait sacrifié sa vie pour les élèves de Poudlard.

Quand la minute de silence fut terminée, ils baissèrent leur baguette mais ne firent encore aucun bruit. Ils leur semblaient que cette guerre n'était pas encore terminée. Ils avaient l'impression que ce château, à présent détruit, devait encore craindre un danger. Mais ce n'était qu'une sensation car ils avaient gagné. Voldemort était parti et pour toujours cette fois-ci. Pourtant, leur cœur restait lourd.

McGonagall commençait à se retourner vers les autres professeurs qui baissaient la tête gravement quand Neville applaudit au milieu de la Grande Salle. Puis, quelqu'un d'autre applaudit, et encore un autre… Tous les élèves applaudirent le professeur McGonagall pour son sang-froid dont elle avait fait preuve. Elle avait dirigé les élèves quand ceux-ci étaient perdus et les avaient chacun aiguillonné. Ils l'applaudirent encore pour la remercier de tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour eux car elle méritait aussi son moment de gloire. Une petite larme de fierté roule sur ses joues habituellement si sévères. Elle leur sourit à tous en inclinant la tête pour les remercier. Ils lui rendirent son sourire sans cesser d'applaudir.


	104. Après l'ouragan vient l'arc-en-ciel

**En réponse à la review de Manon : **Alors milles fois merci, Manon ! J'ai été touchée par ta review, et je peux te l'assurer ! Ça m'a fait plus que plaisir ce que tu m'as dit. Je suis contente de savoir que tu aimes ce que je fais.

Pour ta question, si ça ne te dérange pas j'y réponds à la fin de ce chapitre.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 102 : Après l'ouragan vient l'arc-en-ciel<span>**

Juliette regardait le train du Poudlard Expresse arriver. Il se gara devant tous les élèves. Ils n'avaient pas de valises, ils étaient seuls et démunis. Juliette avait le cœur lourd et redoutait le moment où elle reverrait ses parents. Elle devrait leur annoncer la nouvelle même s'ils la connaissaient déjà, la cousine ne voulait pas affronter leur regard.

Marion restait assise près d'elle et lui tenait la main. Si elles avaient imaginé une seules fois qu'elles quitteraient Poudlard dans cet esprit-là, les deux cousines n'auraient sans doute jamais souhaité vivre cela. Leur cœur gros et chargé de remords battaient encore alors que les cœurs de certains élèves qu'elles avaient pu connaître ne battaient plus.

« Tout le monde monte dans le train ! Allez, allez ! Tout le monde dans le train ! » Ne cessait de crier Hagrid.

Les deux cousines le regardèrent de loin agiter ses grands bras. Elles observèrent Harry, Ron, et Hermione montés dans le train. Marion et Juliette se relevèrent et commencèrent à rejoindre le Poudlard Express. Avant de monter à l'intérieur, les cousines regardèrent en arrière. Le château de Poudlard, école de sorcellerie qui les avait abritées pendant sept années, était encore grand et imposant. Malgré tous les décombres, ses fondations bancales, sa paroisse détruite et tout le massacre de la guerre, Poudlard restait le même que celui qu'elles avaient vu la première fois.

Juliette et Marion se prirent la main et regardèrent encore quelques instants le château. Poudlard qu'elles aimaient tant, Poudlard qu'elles avaient défendu, Poudlard qui leur avait tout appris, Poudlard si cher à leur cœur… Elles ne voulaient pas le quitter. A chaque fin d'année, elles savaient qu'elles reviendraient l'an prochain mais cette fois-ci elles le voyaient pour la dernière fois. Comment renoncer à tous les souvenirs qu'il leur offrait ?

Elles posèrent chacune le pied sur la première marche du train et montèrent ensemble. Les deux cousines se retrouvèrent dans le wagon des Serpentard, totalement vide. Elles avaient l'embarras du choix en ce qui concernait les compartiments. D'ordinaire, il était assez difficile de trouver un compartiment vide sauf si on montait dans les premiers. Le couloir était toujours plein d'élèves qu'elles saluaient mais là il était vide. Bras dessus, bras dessous, les deux cousines s'avancèrent.

« Alors, lequel prendrons-nous ? Interrogea Marion. Celui-ci… non, pas assez convenable ! Peut-être celui-là ? Il donne sur le château après tout.

_Je trouve que celui juste après irait mieux, suggéra Juliette. Vu sur le château, banquette en cuir parfaitement entretenue, aucun trou sur la moquette…

_Très bon choix ! » Acquiesça Marion.

Les deux cousines entrèrent dans le compartiment et s'assirent chacune sur une banquette en cuir, adossées à la fenêtre. C'était toujours la place de Drago, celle-là. La place à côté de la fenêtre. En face de lui, il y avait toujours Blaise avec Lisa ou Daphné près de lui. C'était selon son humeur. Mais pendant une année, c'était Juliette qui s'asseyait près de lui. Pansy s'asseyait le plus près possible de Drago pour lui raconter ses histoires de vacances à dormir debout. Personne ne l'écoutait à part Millicent pour lui faire plaisir.

Marion s'asseyait toujours dans les places qui restaient. Avant, elle était assise à côté de Nono et en face de Claude qui lui-même était assis à côté de Théodore. Le quatuor était toujours ravi de se retrouver. A la fin de toutes ses années, il n'y avait plus de quatuor qui tenait. Seuls Claude et Théodore se parlaient encore.

Inézia était souvent assise vers Juliette ou en face d'elle mais elles préféraient toutes les deux être à côté. L'astuce était qu'elles pouvaient se raconter en chuchotant leurs délires de vacances sans éveiller la curiosité des autres. Il restait Crabbe et Goyle qui prenaient toujours les places restantes malgré que de temps en temps Drago leur garde des places près de lui. C'était selon son humeur.

Blaise et Drago s'étaient bien trouvés. Ils fonctionnaient tous les deux selon leurs humeurs et s'étaient imposés rois parmi eux. Les deux meilleurs amis qui n'avaient pas toujours été corrects avec leurs soi-disant amis ou copines avaient fait les quatre-cents coups.

Leur année de Serpentard était une belle brochette de serpents. En effet, ils étaient nombreux dans l'année 90. Ils avaient tous été plus ou moins amis, s'étaient malgré tout défendus entre eux, avaient été solidaires quand la situation les arrangeait, et avait su se faire respecter de tous les élèves de Poudlard.

Le train démarra. Les deux cousines se collèrent à la fenêtre et observèrent le château. Le paysage commençait à glisser devant eux, Pré-au-Lard s'éloignait. Il quittait la gare. Poudlard fut encore en vu pendant quelques minutes avant de disparaître. Cette fois, Juliette et Marion venaient de faire leurs derniers adieux au château.

« Ça y est, l'an prochain on ira où le hasard nous mènera… » Marmonna Marion.

Elles échangèrent toutes les deux un regard triste et nostalgique. Puis elles se rassirent et observèrent le compartiment avec ses banquettes, ses porte-bagages… Et les souvenirs qui jaillissaient. Elles échangèrent à nouveau un regard et sourirent cette fois.

« Tu te souviens de la première fois qu'on est monté dans ce train ? Demanda Juliette. Tu ne voulais pas monter dans un compartiment avec des garçons, ricana-t-elle.

_Et toi tu m'avais fait entrer de force dans le compartiment avec Inézia Parkman ! Youhou ! Pour mes premiers moments, je n'étais pas vraiment détendue. Je me souviens qu'il y avait aussi Pansy et Millicent. Les deux étaient en extase à cause de notre famille.

_S'appeler Clerwood-Gadish ça aide à se faire des amis, remarqua Juliette avec un grand sourire. Tu n'as jamais aimé Inézia… c'est dommage, j'ai toujours pensé que tu changerais. Mais t'es une vraie tête de mule ! Quand t'as une idée dans la tête, on ne la retire pas comme ça !

_Je ne l'aime pas, je ne vais pas me forcer à l'aimer ! Se justifia Marion. Toi non plus tu n'as jamais aimé Nono… J'étais vraiment déçue d'elle et peut-être que j'aurai pu lui reparler, renouer nos liens parce qu'elle était extra mais… je ne pouvais pas avec l'année que j'avais passé. Noémie Wright… Marmonna-t-elle. C'était elle qui était venue me parler dans les dortoirs pour la première fois.

_Oui et après on s'est séparé et je t'ai laissé tomber alors que toi t'as toujours été là pour moi. Mais ça je ne l'ai pas compris tout de suite. J'étais tellement fière de moi… pff, n'importe quoi ! Charlotte me le disait souvent quand j'étais à la maison, j'aurais dû l'écouter au lieu de la traiter comme de la vermine… Maintenant, elle est morte et je n'ai jamais pu lui dire combien je l'aimais en vérité.

_Elle le savait, lui assura Marion en lui prenant la main. Moi-même je savais que tu m'aimais au fond même quand tu me cassais en public. C'est parce qu'on te connaissait qu'on restait toujours avec toi. On savait que tu disais toujours plus que ce que tu pensais. Les autres ils ne le savent pas mais Charlotte et moi on le savait. »

Quand le train arriva à la gare, les élèves qui étaient restés pour la bataille de Poudlard descendirent. Une foule de parents attendait sur le quai. Ils se poussaient tous et se dressaient sur leur pointe de pieds pour apercevoir leurs enfants. Juliette et Marion descendirent du wagon des Serpentard et promenèrent un regard autour du quai.

Guillaume arriva en courant et se jeta dans les bras de Marion. Elle le serra dans ses bras alors que lui-même la compressait contre lui. Sa sœur, sa grande sœur ! Oui, oui, il la tenait dans ses bras ! Juliette détourna le regard de ce spectacle et tomba nez à nez avec ses parents. Tous deux avaient les yeux rouges et se retenaient de pleurer devant elle. Ce ne fut pas cela qui l'épargna pourtant. Juliette éclata en sanglot dans les bras de ses parents. Antoine vint les rejoindre et la famille réduite se rassembla en pleurs.

Louise et Laura descendirent du train et coururent vers leur famille. Leurs parents tenaient Emma et Marie au milieu de la foule. Quand ils aperçurent leurs deux filles, ils lâchèrent la main des deux qu'ils tenaient et ouvrirent grands leurs bras. Louise et Laura se jetèrent à l'intérieur et explosèrent en même temps que leurs parents. Le soulagement après la terreur était si immense qu'il faisait exploser le cœur et les larmes.

Léa et Élise purent à peine poser le pied sur le quai que leur mère les prit dans ses bras. Elle avait poussé tout le monde devant elle en hurlant le nom des ses filles. Hystérique de les revoir, elle se précipita en pleurant avant même que ces filles ne pleurent en premier. Pauline rejoignit ses deux grandes sœurs et les serra contre elle.

* * *

><p>La Grande-Bretagne entière était présente de même que l'Irlande et parfois même des étrangers d'Europe ou d'un autre continent. Vêtus tous de noirs sous leurs parapluies également noir, ils écoutaient le discours de Kingsley Shacklebolt nommé Ministre de la Magie provisoirement en attendant que tout se remette en place. Tous contenus dans le petit village de Pré-au-Lard, ils avaient tous fait le trajet pour assister à l'élévation du monument aux morts.<p>

Quand Kingsley eut terminé, il se retourna et de sa baguette retira le voile qui cachait le monument. Se dévoila devant les sorciers du monde entier, une statue de deux enfants tendant leur baguette vers le ciel avec une expression de peur. Ils se tenaient tous les deux comme s'ils se protégeaient mutuellement et pointaient leur baguette dans la même direction.

Les sorciers applaudirent bien qu'aucun n'avait le cœur à trouver cela joli ou moche… peu leur importait sur le moment. Juliette serra sa mère dans ses bras sous le parapluie. La mère et la fille Gadish regardèrent ce monument. Le cœur aussi gros et chargé de tristesse qu'au premier jour où Charlotte été partie pour toujours.

Louise serrait dans ses mains les bras de sa mère qui l'entouraient. Le visage d'un des enfants lui rappelait Owen. Elle se remémora les moments terribles dans les cachots. Le visage du garçon lui rappelait aussi Colin. Mort pendant la guerre, entassé au milieu de tous les morts. Les deux pertes lui étaient douloureuses. Si elle avait imaginé que cela pouvait faire si mal, elle aurait souhaite ne jamais les rencontrer. Au loin, le château de Poudlard se faisait reconstruire. Les travaux avaient commencé aussitôt que les élèves et professeurs eurent quitté les lieux. Louise reporta son regard sur la statue et lut les noms inscrits sur le socle tout aussi immense que le monument situé dessus ce dernier.

Après la cérémonie, les sorciers avaient la possibilité d'aller vérifier que les noms des morts qu'ils connaissaient étaient bien inscrits. Louise hésita un moment puis quitta les bras de sa mère. Sous son manteau noir et chaud, elle s'avança près de la secrétaire qui tenait une liste.

« Avez-vous le nom de Colin Crivey ? Demanda la cousine les yeux larmoyants.

_Alors, voyons… Mmm… Oui, nous l'avons, lui assura la femme avec un léger sourire encourageant pour la jeune fille.

_Et celui d'Owen Cauldwell ?

_Oui, aussi. » Répondit-elle après avoir cherché.

Louise hocha la tête et laissa ensuite la place à une autre sorcière. Elle avançait au milieu de la foule. Misérable sous la pluie, comme une orpheline qui venait de tout perdre. Puis, elle vit Denis Crivey le petit frère de Colin. Celui-ci s'avançait vers elle et quand il arriva face à elle il se retourna et la présenta :

« C'est elle, Louise Clerwood. »

La cousine releva les yeux sur ce qu'elle devina être Mr et Mrs Crivey, les parents de Colin. Elle ravala ses larmes devant le visage décomposé des parents de son meilleur ami qui reposait six pieds sous terre maintenant. Elle hocha ensuite la tête pour les saluer, n'ayant pas la force de leur adresser la parole.

« Colin... Fit Mrs Crivey d'une petite voix rendue aiguë par l'émotion avant de reprendre d'une voix normale. Hum, Colin nous a beaucoup parlé de vous. »

Les yeux de Louise se remplirent de larmes. Elle baissa la tête alors que les parents de Colin commençaient à la remercier pour son indulgence dont elle avait fait preuve envers leur sang. Les parents de Colin étaient deux moldus. Louise acquiesça sans répondre.

« Dé-Désolé… Finit-elle par marmonner. Je suis vraiment désolée. »

Elle se retourna ensuite et retourna vers sa mère qui la prit dans ses bras. Le corps entier de Louise pleurait et elle n'arrivait pas à supporter l'idée qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais revoir son meilleur ami. Comment allait se passer l'an prochain sans Colin ? Elle pleura encore dans les bras de sa mère qui la serra contre elle en lui caressant les cheveux pour la calmer.

* * *

><p>Dans le courant du mois de juillet, les premiers procès pour juger les Mangemorts retrouvés par les Aurors avaient commencé. On avait envoyé un hibou au troisième manoir. Léa avait lu cette lettre avant de la déchirer. « Nous avons le plaisir de vous assurer que le Mangemort Mr Selwyn a été retrouvé à… Nous vous invitons à venir… » Le plaisir ? Inviter ? Léa s'écroula dans le Hall d'entrée alertant sa mère dans la cuisine.<p>

Cette dernière accourut pour relever sa fille qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer et lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Après plus de pleurs encore intenses, Léa réussit enfin à avouer à sa mère que le meurtrier de leur père avait été retrouvé et arrêté.

Ainsi, Léa et sa mère se retrouvaient au Ministère de la Magie. Au centre de la place, le monument « La Magie est Puissance » était justement en train d'être détruit. Il serait remplacé par un autre monument mais certainement pas par l'ancien appelé « La Fontaine de Fraternité Magique » qui montrait un couple de sorciers largement avantagé par rapport à l'elfe de maison, le centaure, et le gobelin. Un nouveau monument serait érigé quant celui-ci serait détruit.

La mère et la fille prirent l'ascenseur et descendirent jusqu'à l'étage de la justice magique. Elles arrivèrent devant la salle de procès et entrèrent s'installer. Partout on s'exclama : « Les Clerwood ! » « Qu'elles sont courageuses ! » « Le père n'est plus là ! » « Elle s'est occupée de ses enfants toute seule ! »

Léa serra le poing. Elle avait envie de relever la tête et de leur demander s'ils ne voulaient pas aussi qu'elles viennent faire le spectacle. Les deux femmes Clerwood s'installèrent au milieu d'une foule de sorciers qui venaient assister au procès. Les procès étaient ouverts au public majeur. Léa venait d'avoir sa majorité et ne l'avait même pas savourée.

Le cœur de la cousine battait fort dans sa poitrine. Quand les Aurors arrivèrent avec Selwyn, son cœur fit un bond. Il fut enchaîné à une chaise face au Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley. L'homme releva la tête et dévisagea l'assemblée de sorcier avec un mépris certain et un air hautain.

« Je lui en donnerai des baffes à celui-là… » Grinça Mrs. Clerwood.

Léa observa le visage de celui qui avait pris la vie de son père. Peut-être ne l'avait-il pas fait de sa propre baguette mais en tout cas il y avait au moins contribué. Il affichait un air d'ennui, appuyé contre l'accoudoir de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. Il ne témoigna aucun respect pour les sorciers qui avaient perdu un membre de leur famille et quand Kingsley cita le nom Clerwood, un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Léa serra les poings et inspira profondément. Elle aurait voulu se jeter sur lui et le tuer devant tout le monde. Qu'on la jette dans une cellule misérable à Azkaban ensuite, elle s'en fichait. Après tout ce qu'elle avait vu qu'est-ce qui pouvait être pire ? Pourquoi voulait-elle vivre d'ailleurs ? Mais non, à la réflexion la mort serait trop facile pour cet homme irrespectueux et méprisant. Finalement, elle lui souhaitait d'être condamné aux travaux forcés. Elle lui souhaitait de souffrir sous le poids des charges qu'il devrait porter dans une montée. Elle lui souhaitait de devoir maigrir et devenir faible, de manquer de nourriture. Pour qu'au final, il ne ressente plus la vie que comme une souffrance et qu'il se donne désespérément la mort lui-même.

Voilà ce qu'elle souhaita. Et si cela n'avait tenu qu'à Léa, elle aurait sur le champ autorisé à nouveau les travaux forcés pour des hommes comme lui. Selwyn ne nia pas ses crimes. Au moins, il avoua avoir fait partie des rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de l'avoir servi « dignement » comme il le disait. Il répondit de tous ses crimes et assura d'avoir lui-même donner la mort à Didier Clerwood.

Mrs. Clerwood hoqueta d'effroi et se retint de pleurer alors que tous les sorciers avaient tourné leur regard sur elles. Léa et sa mère tremblaient tant elles se retenaient de pleurer. Léa releva la tête vers le Mangemort qui leur jetait un regard inopportun comme si cet aveu avait été le même que n'importe lequel. Il n'avait pas l'air de prendre conscience du mal qu'il avait répandu dans la famille.

« Au fait, excusez-moi, hein ! » Leur lança-t-il avec un immense sourire apparemment fier de sa réplique.

Mrs. Clerwood éclata en sanglots. Les sorciers reportèrent leur regard haineux sur le Mangemort qui souriait à pleine dents, affalé sur sa chaise. Léa serra encore plus les poings et passa son bras autour des épaules de sa mère.

A la fin du procès, il fut condamné à être emprisonné à vie dans la prison Azkaban. Il quitta la salle du procès entouré par quatre Aurors et ne fit aucune objection sur le sort que lui avait réservé la cour de justice.

Léa prit sa mère par le bras et l'entraîna avec elle afin de quitter le Ministère. Les sorciers autour d'eux leur adressèrent des regards peinés. Mais ni Léa, ni Mrs. Clerwood ne voulaient de leurs peines et leur compassion. Elles voulaient tourner la page maintenant que tout était terminé. Elles voulaient regarder en avant et y voir du bonheur.

* * *

><p>Alors non ce n'est pas encore la fin. Je dois avouer que j'ai fait beaucoup plus long que ce que je ne voulais et que ce que j'avais prévu. Je trouve d'ailleurs que ça devient trop long, je ne sais pas pour vous mais après c'est juste moi en tant qu'auteur. Surtout que j'ai encore pleins d'autres idées donc j'ai quand même hâte de finir cette fanfic (non pas que je ne l'aime pas et que je n'y prends pas du plaisir à l'écrire !)<p>

Donc je vais terminer d'écrire la prochaine année qui sera la dernière année scolaire de Louise et Léa. (Eh oui, au début seules Juliette et Marion étaient à Poudlard, maintenant c'est au tour des deux dernières.) Et puis je continuerai ensuite pour montrer un peu ce qu'elles deviennent après Poudlard mais j'accélèrerai. Je ferai quelque chose du genre : « Un an plus tard » « Un mois plus tard » etc.

Sinon, j'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre ! Merci à tous mes lecteurs et j'espère à bientôt !


	105. Septième année

**Chapitre 103 : Septième année**

Marion voyait le sol tanguer. Devant elle, tous les décors se renversaient et des gens mouraient. Pourtant la cousine ne bougeait pas. De là où elle se trouvait, elle ne pouvait pas tomber. Elle était en sécurité mais elle ne s'y sentait pas. Elle entendait un murmure inquiétant qui l'oppressait : « Ils arrivent… » Murmurait cette voix glacée comme un sifflement de serpent. Puis Marion tourna la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec Voldemort. Elle hurla et tomba. Le sol avait disparu et elle tomba dans le vide. Durant sa chute, elle reconnut la Tour d'Astronomie.

Marion se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Duke, son elfe, la secouait dans son lit. De ses grands yeux globuleux et luisants de larmes il se souciait beaucoup trop de la jeune femme à son goût. Duke s'était d'ailleurs toujours trop occupé d'elle et de son frère. Il les avait chouchoutés depuis leur naissance et aussi loin que Marion s'en souvienne tout ce qui les affectait le touchait aussi.

Duke s'empressa d'aller ouvrir les rideaux. Dehors, il faisait soleil. Marion rabattit la couverture sur elle en grognant. La lumière du jour était trop forte pour son réveil.

« Que miss Marion m'excuse mais je dois vous réveiller, ordre de Mr Clerwood. Mr Bradley vous attend dans le salon.

_GNEEEEE ? Grogna Marion les yeux plissés de fatigue. Mr. Bradley ?

_Oui, miss. Marion. Mr. Alexian Bradley vous attend dans le salon, miss. Marion. Il vient d'arriver, miss. Marion.

_Mais… il devait venir dans l'aprèm… Qu'est-ce que… Quelle heure est-il ?

_Il est trois heures de l'après-midi miss. Marion. Que miss. Marion m'excuse de ne pas l'avoir réveillé avant. C'est que miss. Marion ne dort pas très bien en ce moment. Miss. Marion se couche souvent très tard.

_Je lis… Marmonna-t-elle. Bon, mon petit-déjeuner ! Où est mon petit-déjeuner ?

_Monsieur votre père veut que vous descendiez immédiatement miss. Marion. Il est trois heures de l'après-midi et Mr. Bradley vous attend. »

Soudain Marion ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle sortit une main de ses couvertures et attrapa son réveil. Trois heures et quart… La jeune femme sortit aussitôt de son lit et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle s'enferma à l'intérieur et prit une douche en deux minutes chrono. Elle se sécha les cheveux en vitesse avec sa baguette et passa une main pour les arranger. Elle courut ensuite jusqu'à sa chambre avec seulement sa serviette autour. Elle l'envoya valser dans sa chambre et courut jusqu'à sa penderie mettre des sous-vêtements et une robe.

Marion attrapa une paire de chaussure et se passa en vitesse le strict minimum de bijoux avant de descendre. Elle arriva dans le salon et sortit son plus beau sourire devant son père et Alexian qui attendaient tous les deux. Duke les servait en thé et cookies, etc.

« Bon, ma fille est enfin prête ! Railla son père.

_Désolé, je me suis endormie un peu tard hier soir. »

Elle s'approcha d'Alexian et l'entoura de ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement devant Mr. Clerwood qui les observa d'un mauvais œil. Marion prit son sac et sortit ensuite accompagnée d'Alexian par la cheminée du salon. Tous deux arrivèrent au Chemin de Traverse et se prirent la main avant de marcher le long de la rue.

« Alors comme ça tu dors jusqu'à cette heure-là, toi ? Lui demanda-t-il en passa son bras autour de sa taille.

_J'ai beaucoup lu, hier. En fait, je lis beaucoup le soir en ce moment parce que j'ai du mal à m'endormir. Et toi, ça va ? Tes parents vont bien ?

_Ouais… ils survivent, quoi. C'est dur de voir la chambre mon frère vide et de ne plus lui parler au quotidien mais… va falloir s'y faire… »

Marion lui accorda un regard compatissant avant de le baiser sur la joue. Elle pouvait comprendre ce que c'était de perdre un proche puisqu'elle-même avait perdu trois personnes dans sa famille, sans compter des amis. Alexian et Marion se voyaient depuis le début des vacances. Après la mort de son frère J-B, il avait eu besoin de quelqu'un. La cousine était restée avec lui et leur histoire avait fini par dépasser l'amitié.

« Alors ce soir, tu m'emmènes où ? Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet en balayant le Chemin de Traverse du regard.

_Haha ! Nouveau resto donc je tiens à te faire la surprise, tu verras bien.

_Je suis sûre que c'est le nouveau qui vient d'ouvrir. Celui qui est dans la rue juste après la ménagerie animalière. »

Alexian poussa un profond soupir. Marion se mit à rire comme elle sentait qu'elle avait visé juste. Elle se serra contre lui pour se faire pardonner d'avoir gâché sa surprise dont il paraissait si fier.

« Tu devines toujours…

_Mais c'est parce qu'il vient d'ouvrir ! J'ai lu des bonnes critiques dessus dans le journal, c'est pour ça que j'ai pensé à lui. La prochaine fois je te promets que je ferai semblant de ne pas deviner, promis !

_Mouais, on verra bien. En attendant, je voulais te montrer ton cadeau d'anniversaire.

_C'était il y a deux semaines et tu m'as déjà offert un collier. Tiens, t'as vu je le porte aujourd'hui en plus ! Lui désigna-t-elle fièrement.

_Ah oui, il te va bien j'ai fait le bon choix, avoua-t-il avant de l'embrasser. Non mais je t'ai fait un nouveau cadeau et je sais que tu vas l'aimer.

_Ne me dis pas que c'est le nouveau sac de chez Tissard & Brodette qui vient à peine de sortir ! »

Les épaules du jeune homme s'affaissèrent comme elle avait une nouvelle fois deviné. Marion ria encore alors qu'Alexian ne semblait plus savoir quoi faire pour une surprise.

« Bon, dis-le-moi si j'ai une tête qui parle toute seule ! Pff… comment t'as deviné ?

_Je ne sais pas ! Je me souviens juste que je t'en avais parlé parce que je l'avais vu sur le catalogue de vente qu'il y serait prochainement. Je suis désolée… la prochaine fois je te promets, je ferai attention à ne pas deviner ta surprise.

_Ouais… bah allons chercher ce sac que j'ai réservé rien que pour toi ! » Précisa-t-il assez fièrement.

* * *

><p>Juliette marchait dans les rues de Paris avec son guide François Des Champ. En effet, on ne pouvait pas faire mieux comme nom français. Son abominable accent quand il lui parlait anglais était une douleur pour Juliette vraiment affreuse. François essayait de parler anglais avec l'accent de ceux-ci mais en vain. Il lui demandait sans cesse : « comment vous prononcer ça ? » « Comment vous dites ci ? » Etc.<p>

Juliette n'était pas venue dans la capitale française pour les vacances, non pas du tout. Elle était ici pour le travail. En envoyant son CV pour un emploi au département de la Coopération Magique Internationale, on l'avait immédiatement envoyé faire des stages à travers le monde. Depuis deux mois, la jeune femme se rendait dans les grandes capitales du monde de la sorcellerie et notait tout en ce qui concernait leur politique, leurs mœurs, etc.

Cette journée était la dernière qu'elle passait en France et la dernière de son long voyage à travers le monde. Enfin, elle rentrait chez elle. La Grande-Bretagne, pays de la pluie, lui manquait. Après deux mois sans avoir vu sa famille ni ses amis, elle avait besoin de quitter tous ces étrangers qu'elle avait rencontré et de rentrer se reposer. Bien entendu après tout ce voyage, le directeur du département attendait d'elle un rapport de stage complet afin de l'embaucher.

Il était important pour Juliette de réussir cet entretien car qui avait payé les frais de transport, logement, et tout ce dont la jeune femme avait besoin pour vivre ? Papa et maman bien sûr ! Alors oui, vous pouvez bien penser que seuls ceux qui en avaient les moyens pouvaient se permettre de s'offrir un tel voyage et par conséquent d'entrer dans la coopération magique internationale.

Pour son dernier jour en France, son guide François lui offrait une dernière visite complète de Paris avec tous ses monuments, ses restaurants et hôtels luxueux, et tout le superflu abondant dont avaient besoin les français. C'est vrai, non ? A quoi leur servait une tour de fer en plein milieu de la ville ? A Londres au contraire, ils avaient une grande horloge ! C'était nettement plus utile qu'une tour.

Juliette observait cette tour avec un regard faussement admiratif. François s'extasiait sur tout ce qu'elle représentait pour les français, la place qu'elle avait dans leur cœur… _*Ce n'est qu'une tour faite toute de fer et affreuse.* _En conclut Juliette qui attendait impatiemment la suite de la visite.

« Vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez pas rester un peu plus longtemps ici ? Lui demanda François en se retournant vers elle.

_Non, j'ai besoin de rentrer. Je veux revoir ma famille et mes amis, quand même.

_Mais juste une journée de plus, non ? Vous êtes à Paris, hein ! Si vous dites à quelqu'un que vous avez passé une semaine ici juste pour votre travail, il va devenir fou. Vous n'avez même pas pris une seule fois la liberté de faire ce que vous vouliez.

_Oui, je sais mais c'était le but quand je suis venue ici. J'ai fait la même chose pour toutes les autres, lui assura-t-elle.

_Ça ne vous a pas épuisez de refaire toutes les mêmes choses à chaque fois ?

_Parfois un peu, répondit-elle en lançant un regard oblique à la tour. J'ai pu remarquer que tout le monde a son monument favori !

_Laissez-moi vous invitez au restaurant ce soir ! » La pria-t-il.

Elle lui sourit faussement. François n'était pas très grand, comme tous les français d'ailleurs. De son mètre quatre-vingt, Juliette n'avait pas croisé beaucoup d'homme ou de femme plus grands qu'elle. Le ministre français sorcier l'avait convié lui-même à venir manger dans un restaurant qu'il aimait tout particulièrement avec sa femme. François ne l'avait pas lâché de la soirée et croyez-le ou non, Juliette en avait vu des hommes qui ne voulaient pas la lâcher durant son voyage.

A Lisbonne par exemple, c'était le directeur de l'hôtel dans lequel elle avait dormi qui avait insisté pour lui montrer tous ses posters sur l'équipe des Braga Broomfleet. Une équipe qu'il aimait particulièrement. Il avait par la suite insisté pour qu'elle vienne avec lui voir un match mais heureusement pour Juliette, elle quittait le jour d'avant le pays pour s'envoler vers la Bulgarie.

A Auckland, en Nouvelle-Zélande, Juliette avait eu du mal à se débarrasser du ministre lui-même ! Il venait à peine de divorcer et déjà il avait trouvé la remplaçante de son ex-femme.

A Pékin, c'était son guide aussi qui l'avait prié de ne pas partir afin de rester avec lui. Il lui avait promis une vie pleine de richesse et de bonheurs.

Les guides l'aimaient souvent beaucoup. Après tout, c'étaient eux qui passaient la semaine avec elle. Ils l'emmenaient visiter la ville, voir le Ministère de leur pays, dîner avec les politiciens, et la raccompagnaient toujours jusqu'à son hôtel. Au Japon aussi, son guide s'était accroché à elle. Tout comme dans beaucoup d'autres pays. Si Juliette avait cherché à se marier, elle aurait pu le faire des centaines de fois.

« Restez, je vous en prie, s'exclama soudainement François en lui prenant les mains.

_Euh… je ne peux pas rester et s'il vous plaît tenez vos distances, lui demanda-t-elle en retirant ses mains des siennes.

_Acceptez s'il vous plaît rien qu'un restaurant avec moi ! Sans patrons, sans ministre, sans politiciens… rien que vous et moi !

_Non, désolé, je dois rentrer chez moi. Et arrêtez de me prendre les mains, je vous ai dit de garder vos distances !

_Je vous en prie, je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme vous qui… »

_*Oh non, c'est reparti ! Il va me sortir tout ce qu'il y a de plus guimauve sur terre ! « Vous êtes une fille exceptionnelle, je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme vous » et patati, et patata…* _Juliette recula de quelques pas et retira une nouvelle ses mains des siennes. Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui prit encore les mains.

« Oh non mais ça suffit ! Même les chinois sont moins insistants que vous ! S'écria-t-elle. Moi qui croyais que j'avais eu mon compte en Asie, je m'aperçois que non ! Je veux rentrer immédiatement dans mon hôtel.

_Je suis désolé, s'empressa aussitôt François. Je m'excuse miss. Gadish ça ne se fait pas d'insister. Je vous demande de me pardonner, je suis vraiment désolé j'ai honte maintenant.

_Oui, vous pouvez ! S'écria-t-elle en marchant à grands pas.

_Mais si vous acceptiez un restaurant avec moi, je vous jure que…

_Non ! Non, non, non et non ! Cria-t-elle en français. Abandonner cette stupide idée.

_Vous avez un bel accent quand vous parlez français, vous le savez ?

_Ça suffit, je vais rentrer toute seule, laissez-moi tranquille ! » Reprit-elle dans sa langue natale.

Juliette se retourna et le planta devant sa chère Tour Eiffel. Elle marcha si vite que le talon de sa chaussure se cassa. En vociférant, elle ramassa le talon au sol et clopina jusqu'à l'hôtel qui vu de l'extérieur ressemblait à un ancien magasin de poupées. Juliette entra à l'intérieur dans le magnifique hall qu'elle avait côtoyé pendant une semaine. Lustre en cristal, tapis rouge, marbre au sol et sur les meubles... _*Quand je vous dis que les français aiment le luxe ! Même à Londres on n'est pas comme ça alors qu'on est réputé pour être les sorciers les plus intolérants et les plus attachés aux grandes et nobles familles de Sang Pur.* _Le jeune homme qui s'occupait de livrer les serviettes de bains s'approcha avec un grand sourire.

« Votre serviette miss. Gadish. »

Elle la prit en lui lançant un regard noir. Si lui aussi voulait un restaurant avec elle voilà de quoi le décourager. Juliette monta jusqu'à sa chambre et ferma la porte. La jeune femme souffla d'être enfin seule et s'affala dans son lit.

* * *

><p>Léa se retourna devant son miroir avec un œil d'expert. Elle décrypta la nouvelle robe qu'elle venait de coudre. Lorien, son nouvel elfe de maison, se tenait à côté de la jeune fille.<p>

« Est-ce que ça se voit que j'ai fait cette robe moi-même ? Demanda-t-elle peu convaincue.

_Une fois que vous aurez ajusté les bords, ça ne paraîtra plus. » Assura l'elfe.

Léa le remercia d'un sourire et se changea immédiatement. Elle descendit ensuite dans le salon où sa mère buvait un thé l'air serein. Enfin, St Mangouste l'avait reprise et leur vie commençait à aller mieux. Léa n'était plus obligée de travailler l'été et elles avaient désormais un elfe de maison.

La mère et la fille entendirent les bruits de pas de Pauline qui courait encore dans les couloirs. Au lieu de se fâcher, Mrs Clerwood sourit avant de s'enfoncer encore plus dans le sofa, soulagée. Qu'il était bon de ne plus avoir à se préoccuper de tout ! Grâce à son nouveau travail, elle avait pu acheter un nouvel elfe de maison. Et depuis, tous les soirs quand elle rentrait, Mrs. Clerwood avait juste à aller s'asseoir dans la salle à manger et attendre qu'on la serve avec ses filles.

« Tu as reçu du courrier, l'informa sa mère en lui tendant une lettre. Oh, et tu sais que la dernière fois que je suis allée chez Philippe, j'ai vu Marion et Alexian ensemble.

_Alors tu me crois maintenant ? Ricana Léa. Ils sont vraiment ensemble et j'ai l'impression que ça ne date pas de la veille. Qu'est-ce que dit tonton Philippe ?

_Ooooh… Le pauvre, il n'a pas envie que sa fille s'en aille et pourtant il le faudra bien un jour, marmonna-t-elle en caressant la joue de sa fille tristement.

_Maman, c'est bon ! T'as encore un an à attendre.

_Oui mais pendant sept années je ne t'ai vu que pour les vacances… Tu comprendras mieux quand tu seras toi-même mère mais dès l'instant où vous allez à Poudlard toi et tes sœurs, mon cœur s'est serré. Parce qu'à partir de ce moment là je sais que vous grandissez beaucoup plus vite. Et quand vous sortez de Poudlard j'aurais quoi… entre quelques mois et un an maximum avant de vous voir quitter la maison… »

Sa mère renifla. Léa leva les yeux au ciel et retira la main de sa mère dans ses cheveux.

« Ça va, arrête un peu. Je vais monter puisque je te fais pleurer. »

La jeune fille se leva en même temps qu'elle eut dit cela alors que sa mère commençait à protester. Léa sortit du salon et traversa la salle à manger. Elle arriva dans le hall où elle prit les escaliers et monta jusqu'à sa chambre. Là, elle retourna la lettre que sa mère lui avait donnée et s'assit à son bureau.

Elle fut surprise de découvrir qu'il s'agissait de Stephen Cornfoot qui fêtait une nouvelle fois son anniversaire. Léa secoua la tête en roulant des yeux. Elle-même n'avait pas fêté sa majorité et lui organisait une fête deux années de suite. C'était à s'arracher les cheveux ! En lisant jusqu'au bout, Léa y trouva un post-scriptum. Il l'informait que si Louise désirait venir elle aussi il n'y avait aucun problème. Stephen serait d'ailleurs heureux de la revoir après l'année précédente mais qu'il n'avait pas osé lui envoyer d'invitation.

Léa secoua une nouvelle fois la tête. Elle attrapa ensuite ses chaussures et descendit. Avant de sortir, elle annonça qu'elle se rendait chez Louise et claqua la porte derrière elle.

* * *

><p>Le soleil abîmait les yeux de Louise qui sortait prendre l'air dans son jardin. Marie et Emma jardinaient avec leur mère dans l'herbe. Son père était au Ministère de la Magie comme il n'était plus en vacances. Laura restait assise au bord de la terrasse, les bras croisés. Louise s'assit à côté d'elle.<p>

« Tu ne vas pas avec elles ? Lui demanda-t-elle en désignant les trois Clerwood qui jardinaient.

_Non, je n'ai pas envie… Marmonna-t-elle. Demain, on va faire les achats scolaires et je n'ai pas envie d'y aller… Je ne veux pas retourner à Poudlard. »

Louise soupira. Cette réaction elle s'y était attendue venant de sa sœur. Après tout, elle s'était retrouvée à seulement treize ans au milieu d'une guerre et avait vu le massacre que cela avait produit. Louise lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne.

« Écoute, il faut qu'on y retourne, tu le sais bien…

_Oui mais je ne veux pas ! Insista Laura.

_Mais tu iras quand même parce que tu dois y aller. Tous ceux que t'as vu mourir, ils seront tristes de voir que tu n'y retournes même pas. Ils ont donné leur vie pour ça et en échange toi tu fais quoi ? Tu boudes sur ton sort ? Tu crois qu'ils n'auraient pas aimé être à ta place ces gens-là ? A ton avis, ils ne préféraient pas être assis sur leur terrasse au soleil et savoir qu'ils allaient passer une nouvelle année dans une école fabuleuse ?

_Laisse tombé… » Soupira Laura.

Elle se releva et rentra dans la maison. Louise se massa la tête. Elle n'était pas très diplomate mais elle avait simplement voulu lui remonter le moral. La booster comme disait sa mère. Il fallait qu'elle secoue un peu Laura, sa sœur en avait besoin. Guyddo arriva vers elle et déposa un plat de tartelettes à la framboise là où Laura était assise quelques instants plus tôt.

« Pour vous miss. Louise. Il y a miss. Léa à l'entrée qui voudrait vous voir, miss. Louise.

_Faites-la entrer s'il vous plaît. »

L'elfe hocha la tête et partit. Léa arriva alors avec un grand sourire. Louise croqua dans une tartelette à la framboise et décala le plat pour laisser à sa cousine une place. Léa s'installa et prit à son tour une tartelette dans le plat.

« Celles de Guyddo ont toujours été les meilleures… Marmonna-t-elle en la savourant. Tu sais que la dernière fois Lorien m'a fait un coulis de fraise pour aller avec une salade de fruit braisée au barbecue… Je n'avais encore jamais goûté et c'est délicieux !

_Hou là, là ! Je veux goûter la prochaine fois que je viens ! Tu lui diras que je veux absolument en manger.

_Ça marche, je le ferai. Enfin si j'y pense ! Ouais… je venue pour te dire quelque chose en fait.

_Vas-y, je t'écoute, répondit Louise qui fermait les yeux pour savourer la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau.

_J'ai reçu une lettre de Stephen. »

Louise rouvrit instantanément les yeux. Elle les glissa sur sa cousine, attendant la suite avec un certain regard noir. Léa secoua immédiatement la tête.

« Je ne lui ai jamais reparlé, Louise. Et je ne répondrai pas. Il veut juste m'inviter à son anniversaire et il ajoute à la fin que si tu veux venir…

_J'espère que c'est une blague ! Ricana Louise. Je lui avais pourtant dit de ne…

_C'est qu'il précise à la fin aussi. Qu'il n'a pas osé t'envoyer une invitation à cause de ce que tu lui as dit. Mais je t'assure que je n'avais pas l'intention d'y aller ! Lui assura-t-elle devant son regard soupçonneux. Je voulais juste que tu le saches pour que tu ne l'apprennes pas par quelqu'un d'autre…

_Un vrai idiot celui-là… » Marmonna Louise.

Léa arqua un sourcil. Si elle était d'accord sur le fait que Louise ne veuille pas le revoir, elle ne l'était pas du tout quand celle-ci l'insultait. C'était sa faute, quand même ! Léa se racla la gorge comme elle décida de passer à autre chose.

« Juliette revint demain, normalement. » Annonça-t-elle.

Louise rouvrit une nouvelle fois les yeux mais avec un regard beaucoup plus ravi que la dernière fois. Les deux cousines se prirent les mains en riant et criant. Dans le jardin, Mrs. Clerwood les interpella pour faire moins de bruit. Louise et Léa hochèrent la tête sans vraiment écouter puisqu'elles recommencèrent juste après.

« Je suis passée chez Marion, hier, raconta Léa. Et elle m'a dit qu'elles allaient au Push le lendemain de son retour.

_Au Push ? Ma mère m'a toujours dit que je n'irai jamais là-bas… Marmonna Louise envieuse.

_Ma mère m'a dit pareille et leurs parents aussi sans doute mais j'ai une idée ! S'écria-t-elle ravie. Je l'ai dit à Marion mais elle m'a dit que ça ne marcherait pas. On va toutes les deux faire croire qu'on va à l'anniversaire de Stephen alors qu'en fait on va aussi au Push.

_Wahou… oui, ce serait génial mais c'est trop risqué ! Tu sais que là-bas il y a que des gens qui ne pensent qu'à… voilà, quoi !

_A coucher ? Oui, bien sûr mais on s'en fou ! On a la majorité et on s'appelle Clerwood ma vieille, on sera forcément sur la liste. Marion m'a dit que Juliette et elle étaient sur la liste des VIP mais bon… pour notre première soirée, on peut se passer d'être dans les VIP, non ?

_Attend, attend, tu veux vraiment y aller ? Genre après-demain comme ça ?

_Ouais, ce serait génial ! Aller Loulou, dis oui ! »

Louise soupira en roulant dans yeux. Elle jeta un regard à sa mère qui jardinait avec ses sœurs. Elle avait confiance en elle et Louise n'avait pas envie de la trahir. Léa lui pressait le bras avec un sourire insistant alors Louise finit par accepter.

* * *

><p>« Santé ! »<p>

Alexian et Marion levèrent leur verre ensemble avant de boire une gorgée. Le nouveau restaurant qu'Alexian avait choisi pour eux était au goût de la jeune femme. Tout dans le luxe et l'abondance de la richesse, aucun client ne portait de vêtement d'occasion. Ils étaient tous vêtus comme le voulait les traditions et Marion en faisait partie. Habillée comme une Clerwood se devait de l'être, elle fit grand sourire à Alexian après qu'ils eurent passé leur commande.

« J'ai trouvé un travail, annonça enfin le jeune homme.

_Ah, c'est vrai ! S'exclama-t-elle. Où ça ?

_A St Mangouste, je vais m'occuper de la peau des sorciers. S'ils ont un problème avec le soleil, trop de boutons… Tout ce qu'il y a en rapport avec la peau. Je commence avec un médecin déjà dans le métier depuis trente ans et il va m'apprendre et me former.

_C'est génial, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ?

_Parce que je voulais te faire une autre surprise et que tu étais trop occupée à t'extasier sur le nouveau sac que je t'ai offert.

_Oui mais je l'aime vraiment beaucoup, merci encore. Oh, je suis trop contente pour toi ! En plus c'est ce que tu voulais faire, non ?

_Je voulais être dans la médecine mais je ne savais pas encore quoi et puis, grâce à ta tante Marie-Line qui m'a pistonné me voilà engagé ! »

Elle lui prit la main et embrassa celle-ci en la serrant fort dans la sienne. Alexian lui adressa un immense sourire fier de lui. Marion était vraiment contente qu'il ait un travail parce qu'elle… Pour être honnête, la cousine n'avait pas vraiment cherché. Et chaque jour, elle entendait son père rouspété après elle. Mais la vie qu'elle avait menée pendant les vacances lui convenait parfaitement. Se réveiller tard, sortir en ville avec Morag ou l'une de ses cousines, ou même Alexian, dormir chez lui ou chez elle, veiller tard et puis tout recommencer.

Leurs mains jouaient ensemble sur la table, malicieusement. Ils s'adressèrent un regard désireux qui fut coupé par l'arrivée du garçon de table. Il leur servit leur entrée puis s'éloigna à nouveau. Marion jetait un coup d'œil à son assiette avant de relever la tête et de voir entrer Blaise Zabini et Daphnée Greengrass ensemble.

« Oh non… Soupira-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'ils viennent faire ici ceux-là ?

_Qui ? » Demanda Alexian qui mangeait déjà.

Marion lui désigna discrètement les deux nouveaux venus. Alexian se retournait à peine que déjà Blaise et Daphné les avaient repérés. Marion retint de lever les yeux au ciel et répondit plutôt à leur sourire tandis qu'ils s'avançaient vers eux.

« Quelle surprise ! S'exclama Daphné. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous croiser ici. Marion, je suis vraiment ravie de te revoir !

_Moi aussi ! Répondit hypocritement la cousine. Blaise aussi, bien sûr. Vous connaissez sûrement Alexian Bradley.

_Bien sûr, répondit Blaise avec un sourire bien hautain. Ravi de vous avoir revu, on va vous laisser. Bon appétit ! »

Marion et Alexian leur adressèrent un dernier sourire avant de lever les yeux au ciel ensemble. Ils soupirèrent et se regardèrent ensuite en souriant. Marion prit sa fourchette et commença à manger son entrée.

« Depuis quand ils sont ensembles ces deux-là !? S'étonna Alexian.

_Je ne sais pas, sûrement depuis l'été, répondit-elle en lui donnant un coup de pied sous la table avec un sourire. Peut-être comme nous… Mais bon, je t'avais raconté ce qu'il se passait dans les dortoirs…

_Oui, et il ne passait pas les mêmes choses dans les nôtres… Pas du tout !

_Oui mais vous vous ne faisiez que réviser tous les soirs. Alors évidemment, ça ne se passait pas comme ça !

_Que tu crois ! On faisait une soirée à chaque fête d'Halloween, de Noël, etc. Pour la Saint Valentin, on avait une règle : on pouvait embrasser qui on voulait pendant la soirée, et on pouvait embrasser autant de personne qu'on voulait ! Ce qui se passait en soirée, restait en soirée néanmoins !

_Eh ben ! S'exclama-t-elle. Ça bouge chez les Serdaigle !

_On a toujours la réputation d'être des gros intellos mais je peux t'assurer que Flitwick a eu du mal avec nous ! Une fois, on faisait une bataille d'oreillers géante dans la salle commune après le couvre-feu. C'était trop bien, il y avait tout le monde de Serdaigle et quand Flitwick est arrivé on la recouvert d'oreiller. Il a rigolé après mais il nous a quand même tous envoyés dans les dortoirs.

_Ah, ça devait être bien… ! Nous on faisait des soirées tout le temps, dès que quelqu'un voulait en organiser une. Mais nous… on était des serpents, on était vicieux entre nous. C'était bien mais au bout de quelques années j'étais un peu fatiguée de cette ambiance. Pourquoi le Choixpeau m'a placé là, je me le demande !

_C'est parce que tu as toujours eu de l'ambition, lui expliqua Alexian en buvant dans son verre.

_Mon père ne dit pas la même chose… Marmonna-t-elle en reposant ses couverts.

_Si, c'est juste que tu voulais profiter de tes deux mois de vacances. Mais t'as toujours voulu pleins de choses dans ta vie. T'es rêveuse comme le disait J-B… Marmonna-t-il.

_Alors espérons que tu sauras m'offrir tout ce que je veux, ria-t-elle. Pour l'instant, c'est bien parti. J'ai mon restaurant et mon sac !

_Si c'est tout pour te rendre heureuse alors ça va ! Ria-t-il. Et j'ai mon travail donc je vais normalement pouvoir t'offrir ça. Je t'ai dit que je gagnerai cinquante-six gallions de l'heure ?

_Non, mais c'est génial ! Avec ça je vais pouvoir te demander beaucoup plus qu'un sac et un resto !

_Ouais, on verra, hein ! Déjà on va passer notre petite soirée tous les deux, ça sera bien.

_J'espère que ce soir j'aurai quelque chose, quand même… Fit-elle en souriant malicieusement.

_C'est prévu bien sûr, répondit-il avec ce même sourire et lui frôlant la jambe avec son pied.

_J'ai hâte alors. » Affirma-t-elle en lui prenant la main.

Le serveur arriva pour les débarrasser puis repartit chercher le plat suivant.

* * *

><p>Juliette se retrouva dans la cheminée de sa maison. Elle parcourut du regard le salon familier. Tout était comme quand elle était partie. A présent elle était de retour et elle avait hâte de retrouver sa famille. La jeune femme déposa ses affaires et quitta le salon pour aller rejoindre le hall. Ses talons claquant au sol avertissent les habitants de sa présence.<p>

« Miss Juliette ! S'exclama Nelya en arrivant courbée en deux pour s'incliner. Nelya est ravie de revoir miss Juliette ! »

_*C'est ça, avoue que tu as adoré ces deux mois de vacances.* _Songea Juliette qui déboutonna sa veste. Elle la laissa tomber dans les mains de l'elfe et retira ses chaussures en les laissant au milieu de la pièce.

« Il fait chaud dit donc ! S'exclama-t-elle. On ne m'avait pas prévenu qu'il faisait si chaud ici ! »

Une porte s'ouvrit et sa mère arriva en courant. Elle cria euphorique et tomba dans les bras de sa fille qu'elle serra contre elle. Juliette referma les bras autour de sa mère et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Regarde-toi ! Tu es magnifique ! Tu es une femme ! S'extasiait Mrs. Gadish.

_Merci, maman. Je t'ai ramené des souvenirs. Tiens regarde j'ai tout dans ce sac là…

_Oh, si tu savais comment je suis contente de te revoir ! Il ne t'est rien arrivé, rassure-moi !? Aucun vilain garçon n'a essayé de t'embêter ?

_Non, ne t'inquiète pas. C'était génial, j'ai des photos et des tas de trucs à te raconter… Où sont papa et Antoine ?

_Ton frère est sorti avec une jeune fille ravissante qui s'appelle Fanny Croupton ! J'étais enchantée de la rencontrer enfin, ça fait depuis le début des vacances tu sais.

_Antoine sort avec une fille !? S'étonna Juliette tout de même contente.

_Oui, et elle est jolie comme tout ! Vraiment gentille et polie, très respectable. Je l'aime beaucoup.

_Tu l'as vu combien de fois ?

_Une seule fois, ce matin même d'ailleurs, répondit sa mère en souriant fièrement.

_D'accord… et papa ?

_Juliette ! S'écria-t-elle en la prenant par les épaules. On va rouvrir la Baguette Enchantée ! Ton père est en ce moment même en train de donner ses ordres aux elfes de maison pour qu'ils remettent l'hôtel en place et dans un mois normalement on rouvre la Baguette Enchantée !

_Maman mais c'est extra ! » Cria Juliette.

Elle serra sa mère dans ses bras folle de bonheurs en ce moment même. Elle était d'abord heureuse de retrouver sa maison, sa mère… le seul fait de se dire qu'elle était de nouveau en Angleterre lui permettait d'être heureuse. Et tout ce que lui annonçait sa mère la rendait encore plus heureuse.

Le portail d'entrée annonça dans toute la maison que « Marion Clerwood » arrivait. Nelya s'empressa d'aller ouvrir la porte à la cousine qui arrivait à peine sur le porche. Les deux cousines foncèrent l'une sur l'autre en criant :

« JULIETTE !

_MARION ! »

Mrs. Gadish frissonna en entendant les deux cris stridents mélangés. Juliette et Marion se prirent dans leurs bras en riant et criant. Elles étaient si contentes de se retrouver et avaient hâte de se raconter chacune leurs vacances. Elles se serrèrent encore une fois l'une contre l'autre si heureuses de se retrouver après deux mois.

* * *

><p>Léa et Louise attendaient toutes les deux devant le club des sorciers le plus coté appelé le Push. <em>*Pousser… Déjà ça veut tout dire de ce qu'il se passe là-dedans…* <em>Rumina Louise qui n'était pas entièrement emballée. Léa au contraire cherchait ses cousines des yeux en souriant bêtement et sautillant sur place.

Juliette et Marion arrivèrent toutes les deux ravissantes dans leur robe de soirée. Les quatre cousines se retrouvèrent devant la file d'attente pour entrer au Push.

« Bon alors comme nous on est inscrite en VIP, on va passer sans problème mais vous deux… Ricanèrent les deux plus âgées en agitant les invitations sous leurs yeux.

_Merci de nous le faire remarquer… Marmonnèrent Louise et Léa.

_A tout à l'heure ! Si vous arrivez à rentrer avant la fin de la soirée ! »

Marion et Juliette s'éloignèrent en pouffant. Louise et Léa se rangèrent donc dans la file d'attente. Elles durent attendre longtemps avant d'arriver devant le videur et donnèrent leurs noms.

« Je ne vous ai pas sur ma liste… Vous n'avez pas encore été inscrites. Rappelez-moi vos noms ?

_Léa et Louise Clerwood, répétèrent-elles.

_Mmm… Non vous n'y êtes pas mais vous avez des papiers d'identités ? »

Les deux cousines plongèrent chacune la main dans leur sac et en ressortir leur carte d'identité. Le videur les observa chacune et finit par les autoriser à rentrer parce qu'elles avaient l'âge requis et surtout parce qu'on ne refusait pas l'accès à un tel club au Clerwood-Gadish. Louise et Léa lancèrent leur plus beau sourire au videur avant d'entrer au club comme des conquérantes. Fatales dans leur robe de soirée avec leurs chaussures à talons, les deux cousines se retrouvèrent au milieu d'une foule de personne qu'elles ne connaissaient pas du tout.

Le club était vraiment grand. Les lumières tournaient partout. La musique bourdonnait. Les gens riaient, criaient… Les deux cousines étaient bousculées de tous les côtés avec des hommes dans un état second qui venaient se coller à elles à peine avait-elles fait deux pas.

Louise et Léa se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre en se tenant le bras pour ne pas se perdre. Le bar était tellement long qu'il avait besoin de trois barmans pour le service. Les sorciers se pressaient devant pour payer une tournée. Il y avait des filles qui dansaient sur des estrades avec des hommes qui montaient pour les rejoindre. Sur les coins, il y avait des canapés avec des gens affalés dessus qui buvaient ou se bécotaient fougueusement.

Sur un côté, il y avait les toilettes hommes et femmes dont les portes étaient éclairées. Tout au fond, il y avait une porte énorme avec marqué en grosse lettres lumineuses « Accès VIP ». Marion et Juliette devaient se retrouver dedans.

« Bon, on commence par boire une petite boisson pour démarrer ? Proposa Louise.

_Pour nous détendre, ouais je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, approuva Léa. On a l'air de deux constipées totalement perdues.

_On est perdu… » Marmonna Louise.

Même si le bar n'était pas difficile à trouver, elles peinèrent pour l'atteindre. La foule de monde était si dense qu'elles ne pouvaient rien voir qui aurait pu leur permettre de se repérer. Elles durent pousser tout le monde et guetter où la lumière était la plus forte pour rejoindre enfin le bar. Tout éclairé avec les chaises et les tables lumineuses qui changeaient de couleur aléatoirement, Louise et Léa se précipitèrent sur deux places libres. Elles commandèrent deux boissons à la carte que le barman leur servit avec des gâteaux apéritifs.

« A la tienne ! » Lança Léa en levant son verre.

Louise fit de même. Les deux verres s'entrechoquèrent avant qu'elles ne boivent un peu puis grignotent les gâteaux salés qu'elles avaient sous le nez. Près d'elle, une femme monta sur le comptoir et commença à danser. Les deux cousines retirèrent leur verre pour ne pas qu'ils finissent écraser par les talons de dix centimètres de cette femme totalement soul.

La femme se retourna et tendit ses deux mains vers les jeunes filles. Léa accepta aussitôt et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour monter elle aussi sur le comptoir. La cousine se retourna vers Louise qui refusa son invitation. Déjà qu'elle n'aimait pas danser, il était hors de question qu'elle danse en public sur un comptoir.

Quelques heures plus tard, ou plutôt quelques verres plus tard, Louise se retrouvait aussi déchaînée que Léa sur le comptoir. Une foule les applaudissait et deux hommes montèrent les rejoindre.

Du côté VIP où Juliette et Marion se trouvaient, la fête donnait encore plus. Avec deux jacuzzis et un ascenseur pour monter au-dessus du club, l'ambiance était totale. Parfois on se demandait pourquoi l'ascenseur ou l'un des jacuzzis était condamné… il fallait attendre quelques minutes avant qu'un homme et une femme en ressortent en souriant et s'excusant.

Juliette et Marion se retrouvaient assises sur l'un des canapés en cuir avec un homme qui leur parlait avec un immense sourire. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur leurs jambes et sur leur robe moulante. Les deux cousines explosèrent de rire à la blague qu'il venait de leur faire. A la vérité, cette blague n'était pas drôle mais quelques verres aidaient fortement le jeune homme !

« Alors vous êtes toutes les deux célibataires ? Leur demanda-t-il après avoir bien ri.

_Oui, toutes les deux, s'empressa de répondre Juliette en donnant un coup de pied discret à Marion. Il n'y a pas d'homme dans notre vie… Soupira-t-elle ensuite avec l'air d'une malheureuse que l'on devait consoler.

_Oh non, deux belles jeunes femmes comme vous ne peuvent pas rester seules bien longtemps ! S'écria-t-il soudainement. Je peux vous l'assurer !

_Je l'espère, lui sourit Juliette. D'ailleurs, ma cousine et moi on était en train de se dire qu'on allait tester le jacuzzi ! On y va ? Proposa-t-elle à Marion qui acquiesça en levant les yeux au ciel comme elle voyait où sa cousine voulait en venir.

_Ah… Bah je vais chercher mes potes et je reviens ! Attendez-nous ! »

Juliette lui adressa un signe de la main et entraîna Marion avec elle. Les deux allèrent rejoindre la salle de bains à remous et se changèrent dans une cabine. Elles en ressortirent avec leurs maillots de bain deux pièces et se sourirent.

« Toi aussi t'as pris ton maillot le plus sexy ? Ricana Marion en observant sa cousine.

_Ouais quand j'ai lu la carte avec marqué jacuzzi dessus je me suis bien doutée de ce qui allait se passer. »

Elles rirent toutes les deux en entrant dans le jacuzzi après s'être attachée les cheveux. Elles n'attendirent pas bien longtemps qu'une bande de quatre garçons arriva dont celui avec qui elles parlaient. Les deux cousines avaient oublié son nom et elles s'en fichaient un peu.

Ils jouèrent dans l'eau en riant, en s'accordant des faveurs particulièrement malines. Les deux cousines ne restèrent pas longtemps les cheveux secs et plusieurs fois elles se retrouvèrent sous l'eau avec l'un des jeunes hommes qui les poursuivaient jusque là.

* * *

><p>Léa avait disparu dans la foule de danseurs. Dans le club, ils dansaient n'importe où même sur le comptoir si cela leur faisait plaisir. Il semblait ne pas y avoir de limite là-dedans. Louise buvait un énième verre. Après avoir dansé pendant plusieurs minutes sur le comptoir, elle avait juste envie de se retrouver seule avec un bon verre de Whisky Pur Feu. La cousine avait eu sa dose de danse pour la soirée.<p>

« Vous dansez pas ? Lui demanda un jeune homme à côté qui fumait une roulée préparée lui-même.

_Non ça va, je… je vais me calmer un peu, répondit Louise.

_Avec tout c'que vous avez fait t'à l'heure j'pense que vous pouvez. Vous z'appelez comment ?

_Louise Clerwood. » Se présenta-t-elle en lui accordant un regard.

Il siffla impressionné et hocha la tête. Grand et brun vêtu d'une chemise blanche, il gardait ses yeux mi-clos et sembla à avoir du mal pour rester éveillé.

« Clerwood… Marmonna-t-il en faisant tourner son verre dans sa main. J'ai d'jà entendu parler d'vous et d'votre famille. Je m'appelle Sacha Carlton, j'viens d'Amérique et ça fait six mois que j'bosse ici. La dernière fois j'ai lu un article dans le journal qui disait qu'vous alliez rouvrir votre resto là… J'sais plus son nom mais apparemment tous les collègues trouvaient ça génial.

_Ouais, c'est sûr que pour nous c'est super, acquiesça-t-elle.

_Mouais… bah en tout cas, moi j'vous connais pas j'viens d'Amérique et croyez-moi même en six mois on n'a pas le temps de tout apprendre sur votre pays. Et Merlin seul sait combien vous z'accordez d'importance à vos familles vous les anglais… Du coup j'demande qui c'est qu'ces les Clerwood-Gadish. Pis ya mon boss qui m'regarde et qui m'fait : « Par l'calçon d'Merlin ! V'là un gamin qu'a toujours pas atterrit ! » Pis après il m'explique votre histoire là…

_Ah… oui en même temps six mois c'est court, fit Louise qui ne savait pas trop quoi répondre.

_Vous fumez ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il recommençait à se préparer une nouvelle roulée.

_Non merci, refusa-t-elle. Par contre je veux bien que vous m'offriez un verre. »

Il la regarda l'air de dire : « Elle se fiche pas de moi celle-là !? » Puis la détailla avec ses longs cheveux, son demi-sourire, sa robe moulante et assez courte pour ses longues jambes interminables.

« C'est bien parce que c'est vous. » Finit-il par décider.

Louise lui accorda bien un sourire radieux de ses dents blanches alignées et qui relevait ses pommettes rosées.

Plus loin, au milieu de gens qui dansaient et se frottaient les uns contres les autres, Léa ne cessait de lever les bras et d'hurler. Il était plutôt difficile de pouvoir danser au milieu de tout cela. Ils étaient tous serrés et ne pouvaient que remuer la tête pour ne pas se risquer à frapper quelqu'un.

« ON LÈVE LES BRAS ! » Cria Léa qui secouait la tête et levait les bras.

Derrière elle, un homme la serrait contre lui et face à elle un autre dansait comme il pouvait en la lorgnant. Totalement inconsciente, Léa continuait à s'agiter et à lever les bras. La liberté d'avoir la majorité ! Elle n'en avait pas encore profité alors maintenant elle allait le faire.

Elle passa des heures au milieu de cette foule avec des hommes qui défilaient devant elle. Elle croisa même une bande de copains mariés qui venaient au club à l'insu de leur femme, il y en avait un qui faisait son enterrement de vie de garçon, et des autres qui profitaient simplement d'une bonne soirée avec une jolie fille qui se dandinait devant eux avec sa robe moulante et ses talons.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, quand Juliette se réveilla chez elle et qu'elle découvrit un homme nu dans son lit elle cria de toutes ses forces. Il se réveilla en sursaut et la regarda surpris. Il finit par lui envoyer un oreiller dans la figure pour la faire taire.<p>

Juliette se rhabilla en vitesse et sortit de sa chambre le cœur battant. Elle alla à la salle de bain et tenta en vain de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. La cousine fonça ensuite dans la chambre d'amis où sa cousine dormait. Elle la secoua pour la réveiller. Marion sursauta quand elle ouvrit les yeux devant les grands yeux de sa cousine.

« Hein ! Gné ? Quoi ? Bafouilla-t-elle perdue.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait hier soir ? S'affola-t-elle. Est-ce que j'ai… ?

_Oh… j'en sais rien… je me souviens plus trop. On était là puis t'étais plus là et après j'étais là et toi t'étais pas là et ensuite j'étais plus là et après on était là… et on est rentrée chez toi avec un gars que t'avais aguiché toute la soirée. »

Juliette hocha la tête. Les souvenirs ne lui revenaient pas. Elle se glissa à nouveau dans sa chambre et resta devant cet homme poilu qui se rhabillait avec une mine affreuse de quelqu'un qui se réveille après avoir trop bu. Un frisson parcourut la cousine comme il ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle lui adressa un sourire faussement ravi de le retrouver ici, chez ses parents, dans son lit…

« Tu t'appelles comment, au fait ? Demanda-t-elle curieusement.

_Arf… Soupira-t-il. Charles.

_Eh bien, Charles, je suis désolée mais tu vas devoir partir maintenant. Je vais t'accompagner jusqu'au petit salon pour que tu ne croises pas mes parents.

_Ah… oui… ce serait mieux, oui, acquiesça-t-il soudain plus réveillé.

_Suis-moi, Charles… » L'invita-t-elle avec un sourire crispé.

Juliette sortit de sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Elle trouva son elfe de maison qui l'inspecta d'un œil perplexe. Sa maîtresse en nuisette très courte avec un homme qui sortait de sa chambre… Nelya jeta un regard aux œufs brouillés qu'elle avait fait pour Juliette connaissant les goûts de la petite fille qu'elle avait connu depuis la naissance.

Juliette l'envoya dans sa chambre et lui fit promettre de ne pas dire un seul mot à ses parents sur ce qu'elle venait de voir. Charles faisait la navette entre la jeune femme et l'elfe. Juliette se redressa et lui adressa un nouveau sourire faussement sympathique.

« Fais moins de bruit avec tes chaussures… » Lui souffla-t-elle en traversant le couloir sur la pointe des pieds.

Il obéit aussitôt car sûrement n'avait-il pas envie de se retrouver nez à nez avec les parents de la cousine. Ils arrivèrent enfin au petit salon. Juliette referma la porte derrière eux et pressa Charles pour qu'il prenne une poignée de poudre et rentre dans la cheminée.

« Bon bah… au revoir, hein… et merci, marmonna-t-il avec un sourire gêné.

_Oui, c'est ça… merci à toi aussi… » Fit-elle avec un sourire faussement aimable.

Les flammes vertes envahir la cheminée et enfin il disparut. Juliette soupira de soulagement puis fonça droit dans la chambre où sa cousine s'était rendormie. Elle ouvrit les rideaux en grand et hurla :

« ON SE LÈVE ! »

Marion hurla de frayeur et se réveilla en sursaut. Elle cligna des yeux devant la clarté du jour. Pour la première fois, il faisait beau en Grande-Bretagne depuis deux mois.


	106. Le début d'une nouvelle vie

**Chapitre 104 : Le début d'une nouvelle vie**

Léa et Louise donnaient leurs valises au contrôleur qui les monta dans le train. Derrière elles, Juliette et Marion essayaient de glisser une tête pour apercevoir encore une fois les couloirs du Poudlard Expresse. Léa et Louise se retournèrent et en agitant sous leurs yeux leur ticket de train, elles lancèrent :

« Bon et bien, nous deux on retrouve Poudlard mais vous par contre… »

Elles ricanèrent. Juliette et Marion échangèrent un regard dégoûté. Elles auraient voulu y retourner ! Louise et Léa avaient cette chance-là et elles en profitaient devant elles, en plus !

Juliette et Marion regardèrent leur frère monter aussi l'un dans le wagon des Gryffondor l'autre dans celui des Serpentard. Puis toute la tribu monta à bord du train. Louise et Léa se penchèrent près d'une fenêtre et adressèrent de grands signes à leurs deux cousines.

Juliette et Marion restèrent parmi les parents, le cœur serré, et agitèrent la main devant la fenêtre. Le train démarra. Elles le suivirent des yeux et restèrent encore devant les rails du train tandis que les parents sortaient tous de la gare.

« Bon et bien… cette fois c'est bien vrai, on entre dans un autre monde… Marmonna Marion qui agitait toujours la main malgré qu'il n'y ait plus personne.

_Vous vous dépêchez !? Les appelèrent leurs parents. On ne va pas vous attendre et les patrons non plus ! »

Les deux cousines poussèrent un soupir. Voilà désormais dans quel monde elle vivait ! Le plus merveilleux des mondes avec l'argent, le relevé bancaire, les impôts, les patrons, le travail… Bienvenue dans le monde adulte ! Si elles avaient pu rester encore une année voir deux ou même plusieurs dans celui de l'enfance avec Poudlard, les fêtes, les amis, les cours et les devoirs mais ce n'était rien comparé à la tête que l'on faisait quand on vous annonçait que vous n'auriez pas de vacances pendant les quatre prochains mois à venir.

Les deux cousines durent pourtant s'y résoudre et tandis que Marion retournait chez elle en Magico Bus, Juliette suivait ses oncles jusqu'au Ministère de la Magie. Au centre de l'Atrium, il n'y avait toujours pas de nouveau monument pour remplacer l'ancien « La Magie est Puissance » qui avait été démoli durant les vacances. Juliette observa toute la foule de sorciers qui se pressaient, lui demandait de se pousser pour leur laisser le passage, on la bousculait, certains couraient pour rejoindre l'ascenseur déjà plein. Dès que les portes de ce dernier s'ouvraient, une masse de sorciers s'engouffrait à l'intérieur.

Les bureaux étaient remplis de sorciers qui travaillaient, parfois certains allaient chercher un thé ou un café pour prendre une pause. Partout on saluait ses deux oncles qui l'accompagnèrent jusqu'au Secrétariat. Au comptoir, une jeune femme qui rédigeait sur un morceau de parchemin en mâchant un chewing-gum avait l'air de profondément s'ennuyer. Elle leur fit signe de patienter quelques instants, le temps qu'elle termine de rédiger. Juliette en profita pour jeter un regard à la ronde. Le comptoir était rempli de documents rangés dans l'ordre alphabétique, certains était accroché à un petit papier rouge qui devait sûrement être les plus urgents. Des tas d'encriers étaient ouverts avec des plumes différents pour chacun d'entre eux. La femme avait une bonne dizaine de tampons devant les yeux et sans même regarder, elle en prit un et tamponna le parchemin.

Dans la pièce, des sorciers passaient et repassaient avec des documents qu'ils déposaient sur le comptoir avec une note et un bref bonjour pour la secrétaire. Juliette se tortillait les mains et dévisageaient tous les sorciers qui passaient devant elle pour se rendre à tel ou tel étage.

« Bonjour ! Finit par lancer la secrétaire en relevant la tête. C'est pour quoi ?

_Bonjour, notre nièce Juliette Gadish avait normalement rendez-vous avec le directeur du département…

_De la Coopération Magique Internationale, je sais, coupa-t-elle en ressortant immédiatement une feuille. Il me l'a redit ce matin en précisant bien qu'elle devrait patienter jusqu'à la pause du déjeuner parce qu'il avait une réunion ce matin avec le département de la Justice Magique. Pour une mise au point avec le Ministre et les affaires étrangères… Marmonna-t-elle comme elle s'en fichait totalement. Vous devez signer ceci miss. Gadish et ensuite je vous conduirai au bureau de Mr. Weasley. Vous pouvez me la laisser ne vous en faites pas, fit-elle en s'adressant à Olivier et Philippe.

_Mr. Weasley ? Répéta Juliette avec de grands yeux écarquillés.

_C'est exacte, après la mort de Mr. Croupton il a été nommé directeur de ce département, acquiesça-t-elle en mâchant vulgairement son chewing-gum. Oh et Mr. Clerwood pendant que je vous ai, se souvint-elle en interpellant Olivier. Il y a un problème avec la livraison des nouveaux balais Brossdur de cette année, on m'a demandé de vous dire que vous deviez vous rendre sur place. Tenez, j'ai ici toutes les informations, je vous fais un tampon… et voilà. Merci !

_Merci à vous, au revoir ! Bonne chance, Juliette ! »

Ses deux oncles s'éloignèrent avec de grands signes. Juliette resta devant le comptoir, se balançant sur ses jambes sans savoir trop quoi faire. Elle observa la secrétaire se remettre au travail en soupirant.

« Vous pouvez vous asseoir sur les fauteuils là-bas, ce n'est pas interdit. » Lui jeta-t-elle sans même relever la tête.

Juliette acquiesça aussitôt et s'empressa d'aller s'asseoir. Elle croisa les jambes, assise bien droite et attendit. Elle regardait chaque sorcier qui passait pour prendre des rendez-vous ou déposer des documents au Secrétariat. Juliette les observait dans leur costume et leur cape bien lissée.

« Bon, je vais appeler Tobin pour qu'il vienne vous chercher… » Marmonna soudainement la secrétaire.

Avec mauvaise grâce elle appuya sur le bouton d'une cloche. Elle appuya plusieurs fois à la suite avant qu'un homme petit et frêle aux cheveux gras avec une frange qui lui tombait devant les yeux n'arrive portant un gros carton dans les mains.

« J'arrive ! Me voilà ! Cria-t-il sur un ton méprisant. Pas besoin de sonner dix milles fois, Miranda !

_Tu mettais trop longtemps, s'expliqua-t-elle toujours avec son chewing-gum. Il y a la jeune Gadish qui attend depuis tout à l'heure ! Faut la conduire au bureau de Mr. Weasley. Tu l'as laisse là-bas parce qu'il est en réunion en ce moment. »

Le dit Tobin soupira et fit signe à Juliette de venir avec lui. La cousine se leva aussitôt et le suivit. Elle marchait vite tandis que lui adoptait une marche nonchalante, limite traînante avec ses mèches grasses qui rebondissaient devant ses lunettes à bordures noires.

Il appuya plusieurs fois de suite sur le bouton en prestant contre « cet ascenseur toujours blindé ! Ferait pas mieux d'en construire un autre au lieu de penser à l'autre monument ! » Il soupira quand enfin les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Une douzaine de personne était déjà à l'intérieur. Tobin n'en prit aucune conscience et s'engouffra à l'intérieur, poussant une sorcière assez volumineuse qui pesta contre lui.

Juliette le suivit et marcha plusieurs fois sur le pied des sorciers qui grognèrent de mécontentement. Elle se répandit en milles excuses et finit par enfin se caler entre Tobin et un autre sorcier qui n'avait pas l'air commode. Il avait un œil totalement blanc dont une cicatrice lui barrait le visage. Juliette baissa les yeux pour ne pas avoir à regarder cet homme impressionnant.

« Niveau cinq : Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale. » Annonça une voix féminine.

Tobin soupira en jurant contre cette voix qu'il entendait tous les jours à force de monter, descendre, monter, descendre…

« Monter et descendre ! S'exaspérait-il dans les couloirs d'un pas traînant. Voilà mon job ! Ohh… là, là ! Vous verrez que pas mal de sorciers sont peu commodes ici, à commencer par Mr. Malefoy ! » Fit-il en le désignant de loin.

Juliette tourna instantanément la tête. Lucius Malefoy et son fils Drago s'avançaient vers eux. Tobin soupira et commença à s'écarter en jurant qu'il lui ferait « manger le carrelage » un jour ou l'autre. Juliette les dévisagea tous les deux. Alors que Lucius s'arrêtait en souriant froidement, Drago baissait les yeux en regardant ses chaussures cirées.

« Miss. Gadish, quel plaisir de vous trouver ici ! S'exclama faussement Lucius avec pourtant des yeux admiratifs qui faisaient la navette entre son fils et elle.

_Euh… Lâcha Tobin avec des yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte.

_Je suis également ravie de vous croiser ici, monsieur, répondit poliment Juliette en ignorant totalement Tobin.

_Et vous êtes ici pour… ?

_Le travail, j'ai fait des stages à travers le monde pendant l'été et je viens faire mon rapport en espérant bien sûr être embauchée, expliqua-t-elle.

_Ils seraient fous de ne pas vous engager. Mon fils Drago est ici aussi pour le travail. Je lui présentais un de mes collègues que je connaissais bien depuis quelques années. »

Juliette hocha la tête en adressant un regarda poli à Drago qui répondit à ce regard puis baissa la tête une nouvelle fois. _*C'est ça, baisse la tête ! Baisse-la bien ! Honte à toi, tu la ressens hein ? Tant mieux !* _

« Et bien miss Gadish, j'ai été ravi de vous croiser et je vous invite à venir me voir quand vous voudrez dans mon bureau si vous aviez le moindre problème, dit Lucius aimablement puis il fit à nouveau la navette entre son fils et la cousine. Je suppose que Drago aussi a été vraiment enchanté de vous revoir ici. Après tout, vous étiez ensemble à Poudlard, non ? »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel dans le dos de son père. Juliette lui jeta un regard avant de répondre par un sourire poli :

« Oui, c'est exact. J'ai été autant ravi que votre fils, je pense.

_Cela ne fait aucun doute, s'empressa de répondre Lucius comme si son fils ne pouvait pas parler. Et je suis persuadé que ce n'est pas un hasard si nous nous sommes rencontrés ici, n'est-ce pas Drago ?

_Oui, oui… Marmonna-t-il. Très ravi…

_Nous allons vous laisser, maintenant. Nous avons nos propres affaires et vous avez les vôtres. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée miss. Gadish.

_Bonne journée à vous, Mr. Malefoy. » Répondit poliment Juliette.

Une fois que les deux se furent éloignés, elle leur jeta son regard le plus meurtrier. Tobin resta un moment sans voix avant de marmonner confusément :

« Ah… vous les connaissez… je… j-je ne savais pas… c'est bizarre… Hein… euh, continuons ! » Se reprit-il.

Juliette le suivit de nouveau dans les couloirs frais et totalement propres du département. Tobin marchait toujours de son pas traînant mais il était un peu plus raide qu'au départ. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant le bureau du directeur qui avait pour nom sur une plaque : « Mr. Percy Weasley directeur du département de la Coopération Magique Internationale. »

« Bon bah… Je vous laisse ici, marmonna Tobin. Il ne va pas tarder à arriver après sa réunion. Il vous reste encore vingt bonnes minutes à attendre. »

Juliette hocha la tête puis le remercia. Tobin s'éloigna de son pas traînant en marmonnant qu'il tiendrait sa langue la prochaine fois. La jeune femme attendit encore longtemps. Les vingt minutes s'étirèrent en trente-cinq minutes. Elle se sentait un peu stupide de rester devant cette porte sans rien faire.

La cousine adressa des sourires timides à ceux qui passaient dans les couloirs. Ils hochaient simplement la tête pour la saluer. Enfin, le directeur du département arriva. Elle le reconnut de loin comme il était entouré de trois personnes qui lui portaient ses documents ou un thé… Vêtu d'un costume à deux boutons qui étaient la nouvelle tendance chez les hommes d'affaire, Mr. Weasley arriva devant la jeune fille avec ses cheveux roux bien caractéristique de sa famille.

« Bonjour, je suis Juliette Gadish, se présenta-t-elle de façon tendue.

_Oui, oui, entez. Voyons ce que vous avez là miss. Gadish. »

Elle hocha la tête. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit. Les trois personnes qui suivaient le directeur entrèrent aussitôt et déposèrent tout ce qu'ils avaient dans les mains sur le bureau de celui-ci. Juliette les laissa sortir ensuite et resta à l'entrée. Elle observa chaque détail du bureau avec merveille. Le plafond était si haut que les murs pouvaient contenir une dizaine de cadres sur la même verticale. Il y avait des diplômes, des certificats, et des photos qui montraient le directeur serrant la main à un certain homme politique. Juliette les reconnut comme elle avait fait un voyage à travers le monde.

Mr. Weasley lui présenta un siège devant son bureau. La cousine s'empressa d'aller s'asseoir et sortit par la même occasion son rapport de stage qu'elle avait tapé pendant le peu de vacances qui lui étaient resté. Mr. Weasley s'installa en soupirant d'aise et bu un instant son thé avant de reposer sa tasse et de prendre le document que lui présentait la jeune femme.

_*Souris Juliette, souris ! Je ne l'avais pas insulté à de nombreuses reprises quand j'étais à Poudlard ? Ah oui, maintenant ça me revient ! Avec Drago et Blaise, on persécutait les nouveaux Poufsouffle. Lui, c'était le préfet-en-chef de Gryffondor et on n'arrêtait pas de l'insulter en face. Je crois que je lui en ai servi à toutes les sauces, d'ailleurs… J'ai mené la vie dure à son frère Ron aussi… En fait, je n'ai jamais vraiment accordé une grande considération aux Weasley… Et l'ironie du sort à voulu que je me retrouve avec l'un d'entre eux comme potentiel futur boss. C'est pour ça, souris Juliette !* _

Mr. Weasley parcourait son rapport de stage en feuilletant un peu le document, buvant une gorgée de temps en temps. Juliette se demanda même s'il lisait vraiment. Peut-être qu'il allait la mettre dehors en un rien de temps pour se venger… Ou pire, il allait l'engager pour la faire souffrir à son tour. _*Bien, maintenant je déclare que la famille Weasley est ma famille préférée ! Ça lui va comme excuse ?* _

« CV intéressant… Beau parcours… Autant de Buses que d'Aspics c'est un sans faute… Quatre notes Optimal… Bonnes appréciations des professeurs… Bonnes appréciations des guides durant votre voyage… »

_*Oui, les guides m'adorent ! Un peu trop même… Enfin, celle d'Allemagne m'a donné du mal. C'était le premier pays que je visitais et elle ne m'a fait aucun cadeau. Oui j'avoue que je me suis mise à pleurer une fois… C'était ma première semaine ! Je n'étais pas encore habituée, j'étais pour la première fois toute seule sans mes parents et elle m'a pourri la vie. Après, elle m'a prise en affection. Je pense qu'elle a eu pitié de moi.* _

« Vous savez que le Ministre de la Nouvelle-Zélande m'a envoyé un hibou pour me prévenir que si je ne vous engageais pas, il vous engagerait à ma place, dit Mr. Weasley.

_Ah bon… ? Bafouilla Juliette gênée. Et bien… j-je ne savais pas. »

_*Oui, c'est celui qui voulait m'épouser alors qu'il venait à peine de divorcer avec sa femme ! Abruti celui-là ! Et le pire, c'était que je venais tous les jours en pantalons noirs ! Je n'ai jamais mis de jupe comme ma mère me l'avait dit. Oui parce qu'elle a vérifié mes valises avant de partir et pas question d'emmener des habits trop tape-à-l'œil. A croire que j'ai une beauté naturelle…* _

« Bon, vous avez déjà assisté à une assemblée où l'on vote les lois ? »

Juliette se retint d'arquer un sourcil. Elle avait dix-huit ans ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle irait faire à cet âge-là dans un endroit pareil ? La jeune femme fit non de la tête. Alors Mr. Weasley tapa du poing sur la table avec un sourire :

« Parfait ! Vous viendrez avec nous à la prochaine assemblée, je vous réserverai une place pour que vous puissiez voir un peu ce que nous y faisons. En attendant, vous allez rejoindre le bureau de la paperasse. On a besoin de monde pour rédiger les mandats d'arrêts. Certains Mangemorts sont allés se réfugier jusqu'au bout du monde et la Brigade de Police Magique ne peut rien faire quand il s'agit d'un territoire étranger. »

Juliette hocha la tête en souriant trop fière d'avoir son premier emploi. _*JE SUIS SALARIEE !* _Mr. Weasley la mena jusqu'au bureau où une dizaine de personnes tapaient sur leur machine à écrire. Il l'installa à un bureau et lui donna une pile de travail. Puis il appela un certain Mr. Dooney. Un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs, l'air assez faible et pourtant chaleureux se leva de son bureau pour les rejoindre.

« Voici notre nouvelle recrue, miss. Juliette Gadish, lui présenta Mr. Weasley. Je vous en avais déjà parlé, je crois.

_Oui, c'est celle que vous avez envoyé en stage pendant l'été ? S'assura Mr. Dooney.

_C'est exact, donc vous savez déjà ce que j'attends de vous. J'aimerais que vous lui appreniez un peu votre métier, ce que nous faisons dans notre service, etc.

_Bien sûr, enchanté de vous rencontrer miss. Gadish. Je m'appelle Gideon Dooney, se présenta-t-il en lui tendant la main.

_Enchanté, Mr. Dooney. »

Elle lui serra la main en souriant timidement. Mr. Weasley s'en alla pour retourner à ses affaires tandis que Juliette s'installait à son bureau avec le cœur battant. Elle avait un travail et elle l'avait obtenu sans vraiment de difficulté. Mr. Dooney prit une chaise et s'installa à côté de la jeune femme puis il déplia le travail qu'elle avait à faire avant de le lui expliquer. Il s'installa devant la machine à écrire, lui fit quelques démonstrations, lui présenta tous les tampons officiels à sa disposition à quoi ils servaient… Juliette l'écoutait attentivement, sachant très bien qu'il était important de tout savoir ce que Mr. Dooney était en train de lui expliquer.

* * *

><p>Marion mangeait une part de brownies dans son salon. Affalée dans son canapé, elle lisait en même temps un livre plutôt érotique dont elle avait lu des critiques scandaleuses. L'auteur décrivait en effet tout ce qui était interdit dans la littérature pour adolescent. Mais c'était justement ce qui plaisait à la jeune femme : les livres fortement critiqués non pas pour leur manque d'intérêt mais pour leur style d'écriture choquant aussi bien dans l'atrocité que dans la « perversité » comme l'avait dit une journaliste célèbre pour ses critiques littéraires.<p>

Marion mâchait tranquillement ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche quand la cheminée du salon fit apparaître son père. Ce dernier sortit des flammes vertes et épousseta sa cape avant de la donner à Duke pour qu'il la range. Mr. Clerwood jeta un regard oblique à sa fille qui venait de le saluer distraite par son livre.

« Tu lis encore… Marmonna-t-il apparemment peu ravi.

_Miss. Marion votre thé, arriva Duke avec un plateau d'argent qu'il déposa sur la petite table basse du salon.

_Sors d'ici, Duke ! Lui ordonna Mr. Clerwood. Je dois parler à ma fille. »

Celle-ci était complètement absorbée par son livre qu'elle en oubliait même sa part de brownies qu'elle avait dans l'une de ses mains. Elle dévalait les lignes, buvait les descriptions de l'auteur, et n'entendait pas une seule fois son père.

« Oui… Je parle dans le vent… » Marmonna-t-il.

Malgré toutes les remarques qu'il fit, Marion ne sembla pas l'entendre. Il parlait véritablement dans le vent ! Il finit par arracher le livre des mains de sa fille et le posa sur la table basse d'une façon résolue. Marion comprit enfin que son père voulait lui parler et lui parler sérieusement. Elle se redressa sur le canapé et posa sa part de brownies sur le petit plateau d'argent.

« C'était bien ta journée ? Demanda-t-elle dans une vaine tentative de distraction.

_Oui… Le travail, quoi ! Ah mais j'oubliais ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, tu ne travailles pas… !

_Ooooh… s'il te plaît, je profite juste un peu de mes vacances, c'est tout. Je vais m'y mettre après.

_Les vacances sont terminées ! L'arrêta son père. Ton frère est retourné à l'école, il travaille en ce moment. Oui, il vient de terminer sa journée de cours et peut-être qu'il s'occupe déjà de ses devoirs en ce moment ! S'énervait son père en désignant l'horloge du salon.

_Bah c'était mon dernier jour de vacances, alors… Marmonna sa fille l'air très peu motivée.

_Tu sais ce qu'à fait Juliette pendant ses deux mois de « vacances » comme tu dis ? Elle était en stage ! Et dès son retour, elle a travaillé à son rapport de stage. Ce matin, Olivier et moi on l'a emmené au secrétariat pour qu'elle aille faire son entretien final. Et tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit quand je l'ai retrouvé à la pause thé ? Tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit ? Elle a été engagée ! Et ça, elle le mérite parce qu'elle a travaillé pendant les deux mois ! Et moi, ma fille a fait quoi pendant tout ce temps ? Elle a lu ! Elle a lu !

_Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas fan de lecture que je dois absolument ne pas l'être non plus, se justifia Marion.

_Mais je m'en fiche que tu lises ! Lis, c'est très bien ! Ce que je veux c'est que tu n'oublis pas qu'il y a un temps pour lire et un temps pour travailler ! Tu avais deux mois pour envoyer ton CV un peu partout. Juliette a eu un stage au bout d'une semaine ! Et pendant que toi tu sortais avec je ne sais pas qui encore…

_ « Je ne sais pas qui encore » ? Encore ? Je sors juste avec Alexian ! C'est notre voisin, le fils de tes amis ! Tu l'adorais mais ça évidemment, c'était avant qu'il ne se rapproche trop de moi comme tu dis…

_Il fréquente ma fille j'ai le droit d'avoir un jugement là-dessus, non ?

_Je crois que ça aurait été n'importe quel garçon, tu ne l'aurais pas aimé… Bougonna-t-elle.

_Oui… euh… Enfin, bref ! On parlait du travail ! Je veux te voir travailler ! Olivier et moi on a des tas de relations, on arrivera à te faire rentrer dans n'importe quel département, t'as juste à nous dire, à rechercher un peu…

_Et si je n'avais pas envie de travailler au Ministère ? Ca ne me fait vraiment pas rêver d'aller travailler là-bas.

_Oui, non mais… Si on part avec l'optique que tu dois rêver en travaillant, c'est sûr que tu peux rester allonger dans le canapé toute ta vie ! Un peu de sérieux et aller, secoue-toi ! Fais quelque chose, fais des recherches, je ne sais pas… ! La justice, ça te dirait la justice ?

_Je crois que c'est le pire métier que l'on puisse faire… La justice ! Apprendre des lois par cœur, juger des gens malhonnêtes qui ont volé des fortunes, qui ont tué des gens ou qui ont violé des femmes… Laisse tomber, je ne veux même pas poser un pied là-dedans ! Surtout qu'il y aura toujours une loi qui sort de je ne sais pas où pour protéger les pires d'entre eux et ainsi les sauver de la prison !

_D'accord, d'accord ! Pas la justice… Bon… Je crois que les créatures magiques ont peu laissé tomber ?

_Je n'ai même pas eu mes Buses de Soin aux Créatures Magiques… je déteste les animaux !

_Bon, bon… Alors euh…

_En fait, je déteste tout ce qui touche le Ministère ! Je ne peux rien imaginer de pire que de passer ma vie à travailler là-dedans. Il n'y a absolument rien d'intéressant.

_Oui enfin, il faudra bien trouver quelque chose ! Je te laisse encore un mois pour trouver, et je suis clément ! Après ça, je te ferai rentrer dans le premier service que j'aurai sous la main. »

Sur ce, il se leva et quitta le salon en soupirant. Il alla s'enfermer dans son bureau. Marion croisa les bras. A présent, elle n'avait plus faim et son thé était froid. Elle n'avait aucune envie de travailler… Elle voulait rester comme elle était depuis le début des vacances. Aller avec Morag au concert des Bizarr'Sisters, passer une soirée au Push avec ses cousines ou même aller faire les magasins, sortir au restaurant avec Alexian. Puis rentrer et passer une nuit torride, et puis recommencer le lendemain. Voilà, c'était sa vie. Seulement, la dure réalité revenait et cette belle vie n'avait duré que deux mois.


	107. Retour sur le champ de bataille

**Chapitre 105 : Retour au champ de bataille**

Léa était accoudée à la table des Gryffondor et observait le ventre-creux la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard. Pourquoi n'était-ce pas McGonagall ? Personne ne le savait ! « Ce n'est pas vos affaires ! » Leur répondait-on quand ils posaient une question. Comme d'habitude les enfants n'étaient jamais liés à l'actualité. Pourtant cette actualité présente aujourd'hui existait parce qu'ils s'y étaient mêlés ! Ils l'avaient défendus de toutes leurs forces parfois même jusqu'à la mort et on continuait à les traiter comme des innocents.

Leur nouvelle directrice venait de France. Elle avait été professeur d'Etude des Moldus et directrice adjointe de Beauxbâton. Désormais elle avait été mutée jusqu'ici pour endosser le rôle de directrice de Poudlard. Elle s'appelait Mme. Vangecour et maîtrisait très mal la langue anglaise. Elle plaçait un article là où il ne fallait pas, inversait l'ordre des mots ce qui était assez désagréable pour comprendre ses discours, et par-dessus tout parlait sur ton si monotone… On ne savait jamais si sa phrase était interrogative, exclamative, ou simplement déclarative. Tout était dit sur un même ton, jamais d'intonation ne s'échappait de cette bouche.

Mme. Vangecour était toujours habillée en noir, ce qui ne les changeait pas vraiment des Carrow. Elle portait un court chapeau sur la tête qui était selon elle la nouvelle mode en France. Mais par-dessus tout, elle avait toujours ses cheveux coiffés en deux macarons sur chaque côté de sa tête !

« On dirait la princesse Leïla… Pouffa Denis Crivey.

_C'est qui la princesse Leïla ? Demanda Léa qui attendait impatiemment la nourriture.

_La princesse Leïla dans Star Wars ! La princesse Leïla ! Oh, l'inculte… ! » Pouffa-t-il de nouveau.

Léa arqua un sourcil et finit par abandonner la conversation. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait et pour tout dire elle s'en fichait. Elle avait faim ! Oui, Léa la crevette mourait de faim ! La cousine ne savait pas si c'était une tradition française de faire des discours de vingt minutes avant chaque repas mais si c'était le cas le temps en France devait être très long. _*Ils doivent prévoir une demi-heure avant le repas pour manger à midi ceux-là.* _Marmonnait-elle intérieurement.

Mme. Vangecour faisait en effet un discours à chaque début de repas. Seul le petit-déjeuner était libre. Le déjeuner et le dîner se faisaient en groupe pour que cela soi plus « convivial avec une ambiance des plus familiale » comme elle le disait avec son fabuleux accent. Elle leur faisait des discours sur l'intégrité, la tolérance envers les autres, la liberté des droits, l'égalité… Une prêtresse qui faisait son sermon ! Mais les élèves avaient faims !

« Et c'est pourquoi tandis que je me tiens devant vous, disait-elle de sa voix monotone. Je dis et je déclare que cette égalité entre sorciers doit être fondée sur une fraternité qui nous unira tous ! »

Poliment et par respect, ils applaudirent son discours. Mme. Vangecour hocha la tête l'air faussement modeste avant d'autoriser le banquet. Les élèves se jetèrent sur la nourriture tels des rapaces. Léa se servit d'une bonne assiette de gratin de choux-fleurs qu'elle engloutit presque aussitôt encouragée par son estomac. Elle avait été tiraillée par la faim durant les dernières vingt minutes, il était temps de récompenser ce petit vent tout plat et maigre.

A côté d'elle, Louise et Ginny parlaient de quidditch et sur leurs bonnes chances de gagner la coupe cette année. Elles élaboraient des plans et des stratégies auxquelles Léa ne comprenait rien. Elle avait peu à peu laissé tomber le quidditch dans sa vie. Romilda lui parlait de son chat qu'elle avait reçu à ses dix-sept ans et lui partageait ses craintes. Elle avait peur que ses parents ne prennent pas assez soin de lui, qu'il ne manque d'affection…

« Si tu ne veux plus de ton poisson tu peux me le donner, la coupa Léa qui fixait l'assiette de la jeune fille.

_Vas-y, prend ! Mais tu vois je me demande s'il ne va pas croire que je l'ai abandonné… ?

_Qui ? Demanda Léa qui vidait le poisson dans son assiette.

_Bah Capsule mon chat ! Répondit Romilda comme si c'était une évidence.

_Ah oui ! Marmonna Léa qui mangeait avidement. Bah… t'en fais pas, un chat c'est indépendant ! Il sera content de te revoir, je suis sûre, mais là il doit aussi aimer être seul de temps en temps. Et tes parents s'en occupent aussi donc il n'y a pas de problème.

_Oui… j'espère… Bon, au fait raconte-moi ! Comment ça se passe avec Seamus ? Parce que j'ai bien besoin d'entendre de belles histoires d'amour… moi c'est le désert total de mon côté. Aller, raconte-moi ce que vous avez fait pendant les vacances ? »

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil comme si elle s'attendait à quelque chose de spécial. Léa resta sans bouger devant son assiette vide, cherchant comment lui annoncer qu'elle n'aurait pas de belles histoires d'amour à lui raconter.

« Bah… en fait… on a rompu, lui et moi…

_Non ! Oh non ! Pas vous deux ! S'écria Romilda en avertissant toute la Grande Salle. Comment ça se fait ?

_On s'est vu deux fois pendant le premier mois des vacances mais après… en fait, il est parti là. Il n'est plus en Grande-Bretagne, il est en Norvège. Il étudie les explosifs colorés… je ne sais pas quoi. Et du coup, il a emménagé là-bas et on a arrêté de se voir, voilà.

_C'est trop triste… Je suis vraiment désolée pour toi, Léa !

_Non, ça va je vais bien. Ça s'est fait en douceur, naturellement si je peux dire. On ne se voyait plus trop, on s'éloignait… Puis il est parti et on a rompu d'un commun accord. »

Elle haussa les épaules. Devant elle, Romilda restait les yeux écarquillés presque larmoyants. Léa la regarda d'un air tout à fait sérieux. Elle n'avait pas pleuré et elle n'avait pas envie de pleurer. Leur histoire avait duré mais elle était terminée, point. Fin de l'histoire.

* * *

><p>Louise descendait les escaliers pour rejoindre leur prochain cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Sa classe venait de sortir d'un cours d'Histoire de la Magie particulièrement ennuyeux sur l'apparition des premiers sorciers sur Terre. <em>*Génial…* <em>Louise se demandait souvent pourquoi elle n'avait pas fait exprès de rater ses Buses d'histoire. Plus d'histoire… le rêve ! Mais la réalité voulait que la jeune fille eut le plus de Buses possibles pour un maximum de chance aux Aspics en fin d'année. Il y avait très peu de chance d'obtenir le même nombre de Buses que d'Aspics, sa cousine Juliette l'avait fait mais c'était un cas plutôt rare.

Devant elle, Léa et Ginny descendaient les escaliers tout en discutant. Louise regarda à sa droite et y trouva Romilda… pas Colin. Elle avait l'habitude de le voir avec elle. Il était la première personne avec qui elle parlait. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé se lier d'une amitié aussi sincère avec lui. Colin Crivey, le passionné de la photographie, le moulin à paroles… Tout ce que Louise n'aimait pas et pourtant ! Romilda aussi parlait toujours mais contrairement à Colin cela l'agaçait. Et puis, maintenant elle n'avait plus envie de ne faire aucun effort.

La classe entra dans la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Leur matière avait été rétabli, plus d'Art de la Magie Noire… rien de tout cela n'était resté. La méthode Carrow était partie. Même si ceux qui étaient restés à la bataille de Poudlard avait officiellement déjà leurs Aspics de DcFM ils devaient tout de même suivre les cours, histoire de ne pas être perdu par la suite.

Louise et Léa avaient donc déjà leurs Aspics de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec bien entendu la note Optimal. Avoir survécu à la bataille de Poudlard ce n'était pas la même chose que de passer un examen écrit ou pratique devant un juge. Louise s'assit à sa place près de sa cousine et commença à installer ses affaires quand leur professeur entra dans la salle.

Les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal étaient, il fallait le dire, passionnants cette année ! Leur professeur était…

« Il est trop beau… » Soupira Léa.

Les deux cousines hochèrent la tête en même temps comme pour valider cette vérité. Elles le dévorèrent des yeux comme toutes les autres filles de la classe. Leur professeur se nommait Mr. Levitt, un canadien aux yeux bleus-vert dont il était impossible de détacher le regard. Ses yeux étaient si accrochant, si étincelants… Un soupir s'éleva de la classe quand Mr. Levitt retira sa belle cape pour la poser sur sa chaise. _*Et en plus, il a de la classe et de la prestance !* _Car oui, quand Mr. Levitt enlevait sa cape ce n'était pas un simple geste. On ne disait pas : il enleva sa cape, point final. Non, on disait qu'il enlevait sa cape (avec un arc-en-ciel devant les yeux, si vous voyez le genre !) C'était comme si une divinité l'avait choisi pour son incarnation, la lumière n'éclairait que lui. Les faisceaux qui s'échappaient des vitraux semblaient tous se diriger vers cet homme comme s'il était d'une nécessité absolue. On aurait que le soleil voulait l'éclairer, lui !

Ce Mr. Levitt si merveilleux était grand et de carrure plutôt dans les normes. Ce n'était pas un balaise pro de la gonflette, ni un frêle fil de fer. Il avait des épaules et de belles mains. Il était brun ce qui ne faisait qu'ajouter de l'intensité à son regard. On aurait dit que ses yeux étaient pareils aux reflets de la mer. A la fois bleu limpide et vert des algues.

De plus, ce que Louise adorait particulièrement chez lui, c'était sa façon de se tenir. Il avait une manière décontractée et à la fois majestueuse de se positionner, de s'asseoir, de marcher… Il avait du charisme, du charme, il était sexy et en quelques mots :

« Trop beau… » Soupirèrent Louise et Léa qui admiraient la façon dont il se frottait les mains tout en regardant ses élèves.

Il avait souvent l'air renfermé comme s'il n'osait pas tout de suite aborder son cours ou comme s'il se demandait comment le commencer. Quand il leur demandait de se taire on aurait dit un petit enfant qui cherchait l'attention de ses parents.

Mais le plus important, c'était un professeur idéal. Non pas parce qu'il était séduisant, mais parce qu'il avait cette façon simple et clair d'expliquer les choses. Il les disait avec naturel ce qui permettait à ces élèves de ne pas trop replonger dans l'horreur qu'ils avaient vécu. Il avait le savoir-faire, cet art de savoir parler aux élèves. Toujours à l'écoute du moindre problème pour ses élèves…

« Il est trop beau… » Soupirèrent encore une fois nos cousines.

Bon, vous aurez compris le personnage. Louise et Léa sortirent leur plume et leur encrier, prêtes à écrire pour ce cours théorique qu'il allait donner. A la grande déception des élèves Mr. Levitt venait de leur annoncer qu'ils pouvaient ranger leur baguette pour ce cours.

« Désolé, mais il faut bien que je vous fasse de temps en temps du cours ! Expliqua-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

_Cette fois, c'est sûr je veux une heure de colle avec lui… Souffla Léa.

_Moi aussi. Imagine-toi, toute seule avec lui dans une salle de classe. Ses beaux yeux qui ne cessent de te fixer et parfois même son demi-sourire trop magnifique…

_Ouh ! J'en ai des frissons partout, ricanait Léa la tête penchée vers son travail.

_Les filles, silence s'il vous plaît ! Les interpella-t-il en se retournant pour leur adresser un demi-sourire.

_Oui, professeur. » Répondirent-elles en cœur avec un sourire charmant.

Il fallait bien sortir son plus beau sourire quand le plus beau des professeurs vous adressait la parole ! Ginny se retourna avec des yeux rieurs et leur souffla : « Fayottes ! » Léa envoya un coup de pied dans le dossier de sa chaise. Les trois filles pouffèrent de rire, le nez collé sur leur cours.

* * *

><p>« … car tout ce qu'il y a de plus beau au monde c'est la compassion et l'entre-aide entre deux individus. » Conclut Mme. Vangecour pour son discours du soir.<p>

Les élèves étaient tous accoudés à leur table avec des yeux mi-clos. Ils avaient faim et sommeil. Le discours habituel de leur nouvelle directrice ne les arrangeait guère. Ils l'applaudirent tout de même bien malgré eux pour rester polis. Les professeurs aussi applaudissaient dont Mr. Levitt avec ses beaux yeux qui se repéraient même à la distance où les deux cousines se trouvaient de lui.

Enfin le banquet fut autorisé. La nourriture apparut sur les tables. Les élèves se jetèrent littéralement dessus. Ils se chamaillaient même pour se passer les plats entre eux. C'était à qui aurait la dernière cuisse de poulet ou la dernière cuillère de riz…

Derrière les Gryffondor, la table des Serpentard était comme à son habitude très bruyante. Les verts aimaient se glorifier même des choses qui avaient le minimum d'importance. Ils aimaient briller aux yeux de leurs semblables, c'était comme un jeu. A celui qui saurait le plus marquer les esprits.

Louise, Léa, Ginny, et Romilda étaient obligées de se pencher l'une vers l'autre pour pouvoir s'entendre. Derrière elles, la voix stridente et fière d'Astéria Greengrass accompagnée des « Oooooh ! » d'admiration des autres verts les empêchaient de converser ensemble.

« Mes parents m'ont envoyé un hibou hier pour m'annoncer que c'était officiel cette fois-ci ! Je suis promise à Drago Malefoy, je serai la nouvelle Malefoy de la famille ! Disait Astéria.

_Oh mais c'est trop génial ! S'écria Chelsea Lockwood d'une voix encore plus stridente. Ma chérie, tu vas avoir la plus belle des vies ! On ne peut pas rêver mieux ! Je suis trop, trop, trop contente pour toi !

_Oh merci, ça me touche ma chérie ! Tu sais que je t'adore et je continuerai à t'inviter. J'irai manger à la table des Malefoy, vous vous rendez compte ? Je ferai partie intégrante de leur famille !

_Ooooh ! S'exclamait la foule de ses auditeurs.

_AAHHH ! C'est trop bien ! » S'écria une nouvelle fois Chelsea.

Léa leva les yeux au ciel. Cette fois, elle en avait par-dessus la tête des cris hystériques, des conversations qui s'entendaient dans toute la Grande Salle, etc. _*Encore ce serait une conversation intelligente, je veux bien… mais là… « Ma chérie je suis trop contente pour toi ! T'as trop de la chance ! » Tu parles…* _La cousine se retourna et tapota l'épaule de Chelsea Lockwood qui se retourna et la dévisagea avec son regard hautain. Avec un immense sourire et prenant l'expression la plus niaise qui soit, Léa s'écria à son tour dans toute la Grande Salle :

« Moi aussi je suis trop contente pour vous mes chéries ! Wahou, c'est trop bien ce qui t'arrives ! Je n'en reviens pas, là ! Laisse-moi une seconde pour imaginer le truc, quoi ! C'est fou comment vous savez trop attirer l'attention sur vous, mes chéries ! Toute la Grande Salle vous entend, c'est cool non ? Plus personne ne peut avoir de vraies discussions. Wahou ! Trop-la-classe ! Respect là ! »

La table des Serpentard se fit silencieuse tandis que les Gryffondor au complet pouffaient de rire. Chelsea et Astéria échangèrent un regard avant de se retourner. Elles firent voler leurs cheveux en même temps d'un air farouche et supérieur à la fois.

Léa reprit une attitude normale quand elle se retourna vers les Gryffondor avec un sourire plutôt fier. Louise lui fit une tape sur l'épaule en rigolant pour la féliciter. Ginny pleurait de rire et se servait de sa serviette pour essuyer ses larmes, le visage rouge. Romilda s'étouffait avec son verre d'eau et tapotait sa gorge pour ne pas tout recracher.

Quand le banquet fut terminé, les Gryffondor montèrent jusqu'au septième étage. Le château de Poudlard avait été reconstruit pendant les vacances malgré qu'il restât encore quelques parties où les élèves n'avaient pas le droit d'aller. Ces parties étaient condamnées par des barrières avec un panneau : « En reconstruction ». Les élèves croisaient parfois des sorciers qui s'activaient à faire hisser des pierres, du marbre, etc. Mme. Vangecour avait au moins le mérite de vouloir tout reconstruire à l'identique de ce qu'avait été le château.

Dans le parc, des fossés avaient été creusés par les explosions en tout genre. Le pont n'avait pas été reconstruit et une grande majorité des cachots non plus. Seule la salle de cours et la salle commune des Serpentard avaient été reconstruites. Le reste restait encore enseveli sous les pierres.

Louise, Léa, Ginny, et Romilda restèrent quelques minutes avec Antoine dans la salle commune à discuter de tout et de rien. Ils riaient parfois simplement parce que rire mettait un peu de joie dans leur cœur. Ils leur arrivaient de s'esclaffer à des blagues ou des remarques… Rien ne leur semblait impossible. La guerre était terminée, ils étaient tous décidés à tourner la page. Cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais au final, la page aura été tournée.

Dans les dortoirs, Louise et Léa étaient assises sur le sol, plusieurs feuilles de parchemin étalées. Louise trempait une plume dans un encrier et Léa lui dictait ce qu'elles avaient rédigé au brouillon. Une lettre adressée à leurs deux cousines et elles tenaient à ce qu'elle soit au top du top !

_A nos chères cousines, Juliette et Marion,_

_Poudlard n'est plus celui qu'il était. Néanmoins, nous sommes toujours heureuses de le retrouver et nous profitons au maximum de notre dernière année. Nous espérons que vous allez toutes les deux biens. On a cru comprendre que Juliette avait été engagée ! On te félicite, bon courage pour les cinquante ans à venir ! Bien sûr, on te taquine on est super fières et contentes pour toi. (Petite note de Léa : Marion bouge toi un peu !)_

_Hormis ça, on voudrait bien vous prendre une photo de notre nouveau professeur de DcFM. Craquant ! Une merveille de l'humanité ! Des yeux mais des yeux ! Et un sourire (Petite note de Louise : pour toi Marion qui craque toujours sur les beaux sourires !) Mr. Levitt, ça sonne déjà très américain mais en fait on a appris la semaine dernière par Romilda qu'il était canadien ! Vous vous demandez comment elle l'a su ? Eh bien, comme toujours Romilda ne lâche jamais sa proie. Et vous serez d'accord avec nous si on vous dit qu'elle a toujours cherché à se compliquer la vie entre Harry Potter et maintenant Mr. Levitt… Enfin, bref toutes les filles rêveraient d'être en retenue avec lui ! C'était une petite introduction avant de vous raconter le plus croustillant._

_En cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, on devait étudier une espèce un peu spéciale (vous connaissez Hagrid…) : des Crabes de Feu, en fait ce sont des tortues avec une belle carapace. D'apparence c'est plutôt joli mais comme son nom l'indique cette saloperie sait se défendre. Ils lancent du feu par leur postérieur ! Et Romilda qui n'écoute jamais… qu'a-t-elle fait ? Elle s'est retrouvée malencontreusement derrière le Crabes de Feu… Quelqu'un l'a accompagné à l'infirmerie et là elle a croisé Mr. Levitt. Elle nous a bien raconté tous les détails quand on l'a retrouvé dans nos dortoirs le soir même. Elle allait nettement mieux après l'avoir croisé ! Elle lui a parlé et donc elle a appris qu'il était canadien et non américain. Cela explique peut-être pourquoi il parle bien clairement parce que les américains… C'est tout un travail pour comprendre leur langue de marmonnements ! _

_Pour conclure, une bonne raison de rester à Poudlard : Mr. Levitt ! Dommage pour vous… Vous avez raté LE professeur à ne pas rater. Tant pis, on va vous laisser retourner à votre travail avec vos collègues, votre boss, etc. On vous embrasse très, très, très, très, très, très… très fort ! _

_XXX_

_Louise et Léa (qui ne vont pas tarder à être collées en DcFM !)_


	108. Entrée dans la vie active

**Chapitre 106 : Entrée dans la vie active**

La vie active… quels mots pouvaient sonner aussi étrangement aux oreilles ? Rien n'était pire que ces simples mots : la vie active. C'était décourageant d'entendre cela. C'était une horreur d'écouter les adultes vous parler de leur travail et des jours qu'ils comptaient avant la retraite. On avait beau vous dire : « Fais un métier qui te plait ! » les adultes mentaient bien quand ils affirmaient qu'ils y prenaient du plaisir… Ils rouspétaient tous après leur supérieur, leurs collègues, leurs heures supplémentaires, etc. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait donner envie à quelqu'un d'entrer dans la vie active ? Rien ! Personne n'avait envie de se dire un jour : « Tiens et si j'allais bosser ! Je n'aurais plus de vacances, j'aurais un boss qui va m'exploiter, des heures de travail abominables, un salaire plus ou moins convenable avec lequel je devrais faire avec pour ne pas finir endetté. » Bien la vie active, non ?

Marion regardait la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir. Sa minuscule chouette aux yeux hagards mangeait dans sa cage avec un bruit assourdissant. Pourtant la jeune femme ne la réprimandait pas pour une fois. Elle était trop occupée à lire la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir avec cette simple pensée qui la terrifiait : elle allait entrer dans la vie active.

Après sa dernière discussion avec son père qui lui avait promis qu'il la ferait entrer au ministère si dans un mois elle n'avait rien trouvé, Marion avait lu les journaux et les offres d'emplois. Elle s'était rendue dans les bibliothèques et même les libraires pour trouver des livres qui parlent des métiers ou qui donnent des conseils pour trouver son métier idéal. L'un d'eux s'intitulait : « Sa profession ? Bien la choisir ! » _*Le titre…* _Un autre qu'elle avait emprunté après avoir lu ces livres de méthode pour choisir sa voie avait pour titre : « Les métiers littéraires : infos et renseignements ! » _*On ne peut pas faire plus précis…* _Et c'était en pensant à Margaret et aux conseils qu'elle lui avait donné que Marion avait commencé ses recherches dans les métiers du livre.

Elle avait envoyé son CV à une maison d'édition de livre appelé Dumalley Fils qui avait publié un livre que la cousine avait lu : _Gueule de loup, cœur d'homme_. Ce livre racontait d'une manière assez technique le combat d'un sorcier contre la malédiction qu'il avait reçu depuis qu'il était devenu loup-garou. Une histoire déchirante que Marion n'avait pas freiné pour la dévorer. L'auteur avait un style particulier avec un vocabulaire technique ainsi que sa description pourtant l'histoire avait marqué la jeune femme.

La lettre de réponse était arrivée ce matin. Elle lui annonçait que Dumalley Fils serait ravi de l'employer quand elle aurait acquis plus d'expérience. Il lui annonçait qu'ils avaient envoyé une lettre de recommandation à la librairie Fleury & Bott pour y apprendre le marché du livre. Marion restait sur les quelques phrases qui semblaient ressortir : « beaucoup de potentiel », « CV intéressant », « nous vous avons recommandé », « apprenez et postulez à nouveau quand vous aurez plus d'expérience ».

Marion posa la lettre sur son bureau. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire. Dans le monde de la sorcellerie, une fois que les sorciers sortaient de leurs études, ils envoyaient leur CV et leur lettre de motivation vers les secteurs qui les attiraient. Le plus souvent on les refusait à cause du manque d'expérience mais quand on s'intéressait à eux parce que l'on pensait qu'ils avaient du potentiel, on envoyait des lettres de recommandation, on les pistonnait en quelque sorte. Bien sûr, le fait qu'il y ait le nom Clerwood sur le CV aidait fortement !

Marion enfilait ses chaussures et un manteau. Elle fourra la lettre dans son sac et disparut par le réseau de cheminette dans son salon pour atterrir au Chemin de Traverse. La jeune femme monta la rue jusqu'à arriver devant la librairie bien connue des sorciers Fleury & Bott. Marion resta quelques instants devant la porte et observa les sorciers qui entraient et ressortaient. Elle ressortit la lettre qu'elle avait dans son sac et la regarda encore fois avant de se décider à entrer.

Raide et très tendue, Marion s'avança par petits pas jusqu'au comptoir où une libraire déballait un carton qui contenait une nouvelle commande de livres. Cette femme était de forte corpulence avec un visage assez simplet. En redressant la tête elle lui fit un sourire avant de lui demander :

« Vous désirez un renseignement ?

_Oui, je voudrais parler à… Mr. Bott ? » Demanda-t-elle timidement avec une de ses mèches de cheveux bouclés qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.

Elle tenta vainement de la plaquer derrière une oreille mais toutes ses tentatives se révélèrent être des échecs. Finalement, la cousine décida d'abandonner sa mèche et la laissa pendre devant ses yeux.

« J'ai… euh… J'ai une lettre et il doit en avoir reçu une aussi, c'est pour ça que je dois le voir, expliqua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

_Bien, bien, suivez-moi. »

Elle lui fit signe et s'engouffra dans l'arrière boutique. Marion la suivit d'un pas raide et regarda autour d'elle. Quand elle posa un pied dans l'arrière boutique où se déroulait tout ce que les clients ne voyaient pas, Marion ouvrit grands les yeux. La caverne d'Ali Baba ! Des livres partout ! Un véritable trésor. Des étagères remplies de livres parfois même sur deux rangées. Des livres étaient même posés sur le sol près des bibliothèques comme la place manquait. Des piles étaient entassées un peu partout. Tandis que la libraire zigzaguait entre les piles comme si c'était son sport du week-end, Marion ne faisait que des tours sur elle-même. Elle buvait ce qu'elle voyait, profitait de chaque instant, admirait tout ce que ses yeux pouvaient voir, reniflait l'odeur de la pièce dont celle des les vieux livres se mêlaient à celle des récents.

La femme toussotait poliment ramenant instantanément la jeune femme sur terre. Marion reprit soudainement une expression sérieuse et s'empressa d'entrer dans la pièce que lui désignait la libraire. La porte était déjà ouverte et la cousine n'eut pas le temps de frapper pour signaler sa présence qu'un homme petit et frêle assis à son bureau, le nez dans son ouvrage s'exclamait :

« Entrez miss. Clerwood c'est ouvert ! »

_*Sans blague ?* _Marion s'engouffra dans la pièce. Le vieux parquet grinçait et le papier peint avait un peu jauni sur les bords. Mr. Bott terminait de signer un papier avant de relever la tête.

« Mais asseyez-vous, enfin ! S'écria-t-il en lui désignant une chaise face à son bureau. Ne restez pas là debout devant moi ! Miss. Clerwood… avec le nom que vous portez ce serait à moi de me lever ! »

Il lui adressa un grand sourire. Marion répondit à ce sourire même si elle ne saisissait pas tout à fait ce qu'il insinuait. Elle décida de ne faire aucune remarque pour montrer qu'elle était une jeune femme polie et respectueuse.

« Alors, vous savez que Mr. Dent de Dumalley Fils m'a envoyé votre CV avec une lettre fort recommandable ! Il m'a promis que vous seriez là prochainement et je ne peux que féliciter votre ponctualité ! Par Merlin, il est à peine dix heures et vous voilà ! Le lendemain du jour où j'ai reçu cette lettre. Alors évidemment, je tenais vous rencontrer miss. Clerwood. Mr. Dent n'a souligné que des compliments à votre égard, quelques points négatifs à propos de votre jeunesse et par conséquent votre non-expérience mais je suis sûre que Leanne, celle qui vous a accompagné jusqu'ici vous apportera tout ce dont vous avez besoin. Je paie huit gallions de l'heure ! »

Marion hocha précipitamment la tête même si elle ne savait pas du tout ce que cela représentait à la fin d'un mois mais elle aurait tout accepté pour ne pas être au Ministère de la Magie. Avec ce qu'elle venait de voir dans l'arrière boutique, elle n'avait plus besoin de se poser de question. Elle voulait travailler avec des livres.

« Oh et puis parce que c'est vous je vous paie neuf gallions de l'heure, allez ! Admit-il avec un sourire compatissant. Alors je vous dis à demain huit heures et je dis bien huit heures ! Huit heures ici, Leanne sera là elle vous aidera à démarrer.

_Merci, Mr. Bott ! Répondit-elle avec un immense sourire de fierté. Au revoir, à demain Mr. Bott ! »

Il lui fit un signe de la main. Quand Marion ressortit de la boutique, elle arborait un grand sourire et adressa des signes de la tête à des sorciers qui faisaient partie de la vie active. Elle n'était pas peu fière d'avoir trouvé un travail et d'être embauchée. Il n'y avait plus qu'à l'annoncer à son père !

* * *

><p>Juliette essayait de mettre un peu d'ordre dans tous ses papiers. Elle manquait cruellement d'organisation, c'était ce que lui répétait souvent Mr. Dooney assis au bureau à côté de la jeune femme. Elle retira la feuille de sa machine à écrire et relit tout ce qu'elle avait rédigé pendant la demi-heure. Une demande qui serait ensuite envoyée au ministre marocain pour lui demander l'autorisation d'envoyer les Aurors à la recherche d'un Mangemort en fuite dans son pays. Un ex Rafleur qui avait causé beaucoup de mal à certaine famille au sang mêlée ou impur, etc. Juliette plia le parchemin puis sortit une enveloppe et y glissa la lettre. Elle déposa le tout sur le côté de son bureau, au-dessus d'une pile qu'elle devrait remettre au service de poste.<p>

« Juliette, pause café ? » Suggéra Mr. Dooney.

Juliette acquiesça plus que contente de sortir la tête de son bureau. Il regardait tous les papiers éparpiller à la place de la jeune femme.

« Il faudra organiser tout ça. » En conclut-il.

Juliette hocha la tête en souriant. Elle jeta un dernier regard à son bureau, le moins rangé du service. Les sorciers descendaient tous pour rejoindre le salon ou appelé communément la cafétéria. Juliette choisi un thé parmi tous ceux qu'on lui proposait. C'était impressionnant le nombre de thé différent, on ne savait jamais quoi choisir ! Il y en avait naturellement à la menthe et c'était ce qu'elle prenait, elle avait déjà goûté le jasmin mais… ça n'avait pas été très concluant.

Mr. Dooney et elle portaient leur plateau avec leur tasse chacun dessus. Ils cherchèrent des places de libre au milieu de tous ces sorciers qui se pressaient pour avoir la meilleure chaise possible. De vrais rapaces qui auraient pu écraser les autres pour trouver une bonne place. Les grands patrons étaient déjà assis à une table évidemment, tous beaux, chics et classes dans leur costume et leur belle cape. Juliette finit par rejoindre une table avec une femme de son département qu'elle avait connu depuis peu. Mr. Dooney et elle s'assirent comme elle leur avait gardé deux places.

Hilly Vaisey était d'un naturel très carré. C'était droit et pas courbe, on suivait ses décisions ou l'on subissait sa colère. Elle était hiérarchiquement juste en-dessous de Mr. Percy dans le département de la coopération magique internationale. C'était elle qui donnait en quelque sorte toutes les directives. Mr. Percy était peu souvent présent. Toujours en déplacement pour une réunion par-ci, un sondage là, un dîner d'affaire… Hilly était celle par qui passaient ses ordres qu'elle redonnait aux employés. Elle était plutôt grande mais moins que Juliette tout de même. Ses cheveux auburn relevaient ses yeux gris clairs comme deux éclairs près à foudroyer la première personne qui ne filerait pas droit.

Il y avait quelque chose en elle qui dérangeait un peu Juliette. Hilly était ce genre de personnage où tous gestes semblaient calculer. Ce genre de personnage chez qui rien n'était jamais naturel. Un personnage qui lui paraissait assez faux comme si elle se contrôlait à tout moment dans ce qu'elle faisait, disait… Elle trouvait même que sa façon de s'asseoir ou de marcher ou même encore de regarder n'était pas naturelle. C'était assez inexplicable mais Juliette avait tout de suite senti ce petit côté toujours maîtrisé de Hilly. Malgré cela et surtout parce qu'elle lui accordait une certaine importance en l'invitant par exemple à s'asseoir à sa table, Juliette restait polie avec elle. Hormis cela, Hilly était quelqu'un d'assez sociable même si on ne savait jamais ce qu'elle pensait. Juliette avait d'ailleurs du mal à savoir si elle l'aimait bien ou non même si Hilly l'invitait souvent à s'asseoir près d'elle.

En ce moment par exemple, elle observait Juliette remuer sa cuillère avec ce regard que n'appréciait pas du tout la cousine. Comme si elle essayait de comprendre le mode de fonctionnement de la jeune femme, Juliette avait sans arrêt la sensation d'être épiée à tout moment. Rien n'échappait à Hilly.

« Une chance que je vous ai gardé des places, dit Hilly avec un léger sourire inexpressif.

_Oui, merci car sans ça je ne sais pas où on se serait assis, accorda Juliette qui tentait de paraître détendue.

_Regardez, voilà encore cette femme ! »

Juliette se retourna pour observer discrètement la personne que lui désignait Hilly. _*Ah oui… je vois.* _Comprit-elle immédiatement. Par-dessus tout ce que n'aimait pas la cousine chez Hilly c'était cette façon qu'elle avait de traité Audrey Jorkins. Une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains qui n'était pas très grande. Douce et gentille comme personne ne peut l'être autant, Audrey était dans le service de Juliette. Et contrairement à Hilly, elle l'aimait bien cette petite Audrey. On avait souvent l'impression qu'elle était plus jeune que Juliette même si elle avait quatre années de plus. Comme la cousine était grande d'un mètre quatre-vingt et qu'elle avait une coupe plutôt stricte qui pourtant lui taillait bien le visage : un carré plongeant avec des cheveux bruns sombres aux reflets roux, on pensait souvent qu'elle était plus âgée.

Quand on entrait au Ministère c'était un tout autre monde de Poudlard. Mais il y avait une chose qui ne changeait pas : les ragots ! Entre collègues il circulait toute sorte de rumeurs parfois complètement idiote et parfois fondée. Et celle que Juliette avait entendu dire était vraie. Mr. Dooney qui pourtant n'avait pas pour habitude de se prêter à ce jeu lui avait un jour expliqué pourquoi Hilly n'appréciait pas voire pas du tout Audrey.

Hilly avait été fiancée à Mr. Percy. Oui Percy Weasley et Hilly Vaisey avaient été fiancés ! Mais quelques mois avant la bataille à Poudlard leur histoire c'était arrêtée. Non, ce n'était pas la faute d'Audrey. La pauvre n'y était pour rien et n'y était toujours pour rien ! Seulement comme Hilly avait été profondément blessée par cette rupture, elle avait cherché un bouc émissaire. Audrey était tout désignée. Douce, adorable, gentille avec tout le monde et parfois même trop gentille, il fallait avouer qu'elle s'entendait bien avec Mr. Percy. Et après une brutale rupture qui avait fait redescendre Hilly de son nuage, il n'était pas très bon de se montrer apprécier de Mr. Percy.

« Je ne la supporte pas, elle n'a rien à faire dans notre département je l'ai dit un nombre incalculable de fois à Per… Mr. Percy mais évidemment il ne m'écoute pas… On se demande pourquoi ! »

Juliette hocha simplement la tête comme elle ne voulait pas prendre part à cette guéguerre absurde qui partait d'un mal entendu. Et puis, elle s'en fichait de ce que pouvait bien faire Mr. Percy avec Audrey ! Si Hilly se faisait des films toute seule, qu'elle le fasse. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à la raisonner, tant pis.

* * *

><p>Marion poussait le portail d'entrée de chez elle qui dû annoncer sa visite au manoir.<em>*Je vois ça comment ? Du genre : Papa, devine dans quoi je travaille ? Dans une librairie ! Eh oui, entourée de magnifiques livres qui n'attendent qu'une personne responsable pour s'occuper d'eux !* <em>La porte s'ouvrit sur Duke qui s'inclinait respectueusement quand elle entra. Marion serrait fort dans sa main la lettre de Mr. Dent, responsable éditoriale à Dumalley Fils, qui l'avait recommandé auprès de Mr. Bott. La cousine ne connaissait pas encore ce Mr. Dent mais elle l'aimait déjà et tant pis s'il était un patron tyrannique ! Un an en tant que libraire à Fleury & Bott et puis… le destin l'emmènerait bien là où il désirerait l'emmener.

« Comment cela s'est-il passé miss. Marion ? S'enquit l'elfe qui s'intéressait apparemment aux activités de sa maîtresse.

_Très bien, répondit Marion rêveuse. J'ai été engagée, je suis libraire chez Fleury & Bott pour un contrat d'une année. »

L'elfe se mit aussitôt à pleurer de joie. Marion lui jeta un regard abasourdi avant de le laisser dans le hall avec pour compagnie ses escarpins qu'il devrait ranger. Elle s'avançait dans le salon et y trouva son père qui lisait justement un livre. Elle le regarda ironiquement et s'assit à côté de lui. En le détaillant, elle remarqua qu'il avait la position de celui qui n'a pas bougé de son canapé depuis une bonne heure. Une tassé de thé vide sur un petit plateau d'argent posé sur la table basse, et un livre à la main, Mr. Clerwood ne releva même pas les yeux.

Sa fille s'empressa aussitôt de lui arracher le livre des mains avec un sourire ironique et le posa résolument sur la table basse. Son père la regarda sceptique puisqu'apparemment il n'aimait pas l'idée que sa fille se sente supérieure.

« J'ai trouvé du travail, annonça-t-elle fièrement.

_Tiens… ! S'exclama-t-il en se redressant. Enfin, il ne te restait plus que deux semaines. Où ça ?

_A Fleury & Bott, je vais être libraire pendant un an là-bas et après je pourrais peut-être être engagée à Dumalley Fils !

_Où ça ? Répéta-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

_Dumalley fils, une maison d'édition de livre ! J'ai postulé là-bas mais ils m'ont dit que je manquais d'expérience alors ils m'ont recommandé à Fleury & Bott en attendant que j'acquière de l'expérience, résuma-t-elle en souriant.

_Bravo ! Allez, viens dans mes bras que je te félicite ! Tu vois quand tu veux ! »

Marion se précipita vers son père qui la serra dans ses bras comme quand elle avait cinq ans avant de la relâcher pour lui signaler avec un léger sourire quelque peu forcé que Alexian était passé.

« Il m'a demandé de te dire qu'il t'attendrait chez lui quand tu reviendrais… mais… Marion ! »

La porte claquait déjà et sa fille était en train de courir dans la rue en direction du manoir des Bradley. Son père se renfrogna dans son fauteuil et reprit un livre qui avait le mérite de le captiver un peu. Ruminant solitaire dans sa demeure après sa fille qui partait en courant pour aller voir un homme qui devait à présent passer plus de temps avec elle que lui avec sa fille.

Marion courait en talon dans la rue. Sa silhouette clopinant s'éloignait des quatre manoirs et descendait la rue qui menait à celui des Bradley. Elle longea la forêt, passa devant le tronc d'arbre tombé depuis qu'elle connaissait cet endroit. Enfin, la cousine ralentit comme le manoir des Bradley se dessinait devant elle. Imposant par sa grandeur et par la force de ses fondations, c'était un vieux manoir très ancien qui appartenait avant à la famille Gamp, une ancestrale famille de Sang Pur qui avait presque totalement disparu.

Marion ouvrit le portail qui annonça immédiatement son arrivée aux habitants du manoir. Elle marchait d'un bond pas quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'arriver devant. Alexian dévala les quelques marches du perron puis alla à grands pas dans sa direction. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre en riant avant de s'embrasser.

« Ah, je t'attendais ! L'informa-t-il en la faisant entrer. Je suis passée chez toi mais tu n'étais pas là.

_Oui, mon père me l'a dit. Il faut que je te le dise ! Reprit-elle en sautillant dans le hall d'entrée. J'ai trouvé du travail. Je suis libraire à Fleury & Bott. »

Il se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras et la souleva de quelques millimètres du sol.

« Et encore ! Ce n'est que provisoire, et…

_Excuse-moi, je te coupe mais on a des invités dans le salon, l'arrêta-t-il soudainement gêné.

_Oh… Ah, non, non, ne t'en fais pas, c'est moi. Je repasserai après si tu veux…

_Non, tu peux rester ! Viens, c'est juste les Lufkin. »

Après avoir maintes fois demandées si cela ne dérangeait personne, Marion accepta de paraître enfin dans le salon. Mrs. Lufkin et son nouveau mari depuis seize ans après la mort de Mr. Lufkin - malgré cela, elle avait gardé son nom de famille ce que la société sorcière trouvait déplacée pour le nouveau mari, un quelconque Mr. Glus d'Irlande. Les invités se levèrent pour saluer la jeune femme qui entrait avec un sourire entre la gêne et la joie de retrouver des visages connus. Les Bradley la saluèrent aussi et l'invitèrent à prendre place avec eux pour l'apéritif. Depuis longtemps les familles Bradley et Lufkin étaient de grands amis aux Clerwood-Gadish bien connus de la société sorcière. Si les Bradley habitaient près des Clerwood-Gadish, les Lufkin en revanche vivaient à l'opposé de l'Angleterre, sur le côté est vers Norwich.

« Ça faisait longtemps ! Lâcha Marion pour commencer la conversation à l'intention de Mrs. Lufkin. Depuis Noël dernier, je crois.

_C'est exact, j'ai revu ton père bien avant mais nous en revanche… Ça date bien du Noël dernier.

_La prochaine fois, nous devrions fêter Noël tous ensemble, proposa Mr. Bradley. Ça aussi ça date… !

_Eh bien, j'ai été invité chez les Lockwood cette année, mais je déclinerai l'invitation si on organisait vraiment cette fête, avoua Mrs. Lufkin. Tout pour me sauver de cette vieille mégère !

_Allons, Catherine… Marmonna Mr. Glus, son mari, visiblement gêné.

_Et Pierre, il va bien ? Demanda Marion pour détourner le sujet.

_Oh oui, écoute on le voit minimum une fois toutes les deux semaines maintenant qu'il a son boulot, son appart… Il ne lui manque plus qu'une femme ! Ricana-t-elle.

_Et Merlin sait qu'il n'aura aucun mal ! » Plaisanta Mrs. Bradley.

Ils rirent tous attablés pour l'apéritif. _*Moi, je connais quelqu'un qui voudrait bien de lui ! Je crois que je devrais toucher quelques mots à Léa de cette conversation.* _Ils continuèrent à parler de tout ce que peuvent parler des amis qui se retrouvent autour de bonnes boissons rafraîchissantes par cet étrange soleil qui persistait à rester en Grande-Bretagne.

* * *

><p>Juliette était étendue sur la table d'épilation improvisée dans sa salle de bain. Nelya son elfe de maison venait de recevoir la commande de cire que la famille avait passée. Juliette se cramponnait à la table et serrait les dents. Si les aisselles ne lui faisaient rien, le maillot en revanche était une autre affaire. Quand les doigts de l'elfe se posèrent sur la cire chaude appliquée sur la partie à épiler la cousine frémit. Dans quelques instants, elle allait hurler…<p>

« AAAAAAAAAAHHHH ! »

Juliette serrait les dents le plus possible, plantait ses ongles dans la table… elle était même prête à mordre la serviette sur laquelle elle était étendue. C'était pire qu'une inflammation ! Elle avait senti tous les bulbes du poil s'arracher les uns après les autres dans une même seconde… Juliette respira profondément tandis que l'elfe la regardait d'un regard plutôt sceptique. Elle devait penser que sa maîtresse exagérait la douleur comme elle le faisait toujours. _*Rah, stupide elfe ! Ça doit lui plaire de me voir souffrir ! Je le vois dans ses yeux, quelle saloperie !* _Songeait Juliette qui foudroyait Nelya du regard. A nouveau les doigts de l'elfe se posèrent sur la cire. Elle jeta un regard à sa maîtresse qui hocha la tête après avoir fermé les yeux et inspirer profondément. Juliette se cramponna à la table et attendit…

« AAAAAAAAAAHHHH ! »

_*Rah, stupide elfe ! Je suis sûre qu'elle le fait exprès ! Elle ne m'a jamais aimé et moi non plus d'ailleurs ! Elle en profite ça se voit à son air vicieux, ses yeux parfaitement innocents… Rah, stupide elfe !* _Juliette digérait l'épreuve la plus douloureuse qu'elle eut vécu. Enfin, la torture se terminait.

En sortant de la salle de bain, la jeune femme tomba nez à nez avec les yeux furieux de sa mère.

« Non mais ça ne va pas ? Crier comme ça !? Tu ne peux pas faire comme tout le monde et prendre sur toi ? Non, non, il faut avertir tout le monde ! On t'entendait depuis le jardin ! Je jardinais tranquillement et j'entends le cri de ma fille comme si on venait de lui trancher la gorge !

_Mais ça fait mal… C'était une torture, maman… J'ai trop mal ! Gémissait Juliette.

_Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! Après tout ça, je commence à avoir mal à la tête ! Je vais prendre un thé dans le salon, et je ne veux rien entendre seulement le silence absolu ! »

Le regard autoritaire de sa mère fit comprendre à Juliette qu'elle avait tout intérêt à être irréprochable. Tandis qu'elle tournait en rond dans sa chambre en s'amusant à faire apparaître de petites étincelles de sa baguette, le portail d'entrée annonça dans tout le manoir que « Marion Clerwood » arrivait.

Aussitôt, la jeune femme dévala les escaliers, poussa l'elfe plus loin une fois qu'elle eut ouvert la porte et se jeta dans les bras de sa cousine. Juliette et Marion commençaient à peine à piailler dans le hall sur leur dernière semaine quand la voix de Mrs. Gadish se fit entendre depuis le salon :

« Du silence, s'il vous plaît ! »

Dans la chambre de Juliette, Marion sortit de son sac la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir de leurs deux cousines Louise et Léa. Elle la relut avec Juliette et décidèrent d'y répondre sur le champ.

_Chères Louise et Léa,_

_Profitez bien de votre dernière année ! A la fin, on parie que vous allez verser une larme ? On rigolera bien nous quand on vous retrouvera et qu'en septembre prochain vous serrez toutes les deux en train de travailler alors que vos sœurs retourneront à Poudlard ! On en rit d'avance ! _

_Pour Juliette, le travail se passe bien. Elle va bientôt assister à une assemblée de sorciers où les représentants de la justice vont voter des lois. C'est carrément son patron Percy Weasley qui l'a invité ! Pour Marion, le travail aussi se passe bien ! On a toutes les deux notre boulot maintenant. (Petite note de Marion : Vous l'avez bien profond ! Je bosse enfin et dans une librairie donc je lis toute la journée, c'est le paradis ! NA !) Elle voit toujours aussi souvent Alexian… On se demande vraiment ce qu'ils font pendant toutes ces soirées ! (Petite note de Marion : chut ! Il ne faut pas le dire elles sont encore de petites écolières !) On vous nargue bien sûr ! _

_A vrai dire Poudlard nous manque beaucoup même s'il faut bien tourner la page… C'est dur ! Enfin, vous verrez vous-même l'an prochain. On vous souhaite bonne chance pour vos Aspics à la fin de l'année, travaillez régulièrement et c'est dans la poche. Sinon, on aurait bien aimé rencontrer ce petit prof dont vous nous parler ! Mr. Levitt ? C'est vrai que ça sonne américain, on s'imagine déjà pleins d'images de lui mais bien sûr il doit être encore plus merveilleux ! Prenez une photo pour nous ! (Petite note de Juliette : de quoi nous régaler un peu ! Parce que personnellement… c'est le calme plein !) (Petite note de Marion : prenez la photo pendant qu'il sourit !) _

_En bref, on vous aime très, très, très, très, très, très, très… très fort ! Bisous à toutes les deux, bon courage pour cette année ! Profitez-en (et on ne parle pas que de Mr. Levitt, hein !) _

_XXX_

_Juliette et Marion._


	109. Halloween

**Chapitre 107 : Halloween**

Léa regardait la partie d'échec qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Autour d'elle, tous les Gryffondor regardaient ce duel dans la salle commune. Certains étaient même montés sur les tables pour suivre la partie. Léa avait droit à sa place privilégiée. Elle était assise sur une chaise, juste devant l'échiquier et suivait la partie avec concentration. Louise et un première année nommé Hugh étaient face à face et semblaient tous les deux en grande concentration. Chacun essayait de trouver la meilleure stratégie à adopter. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux pour essayer de déchiffrer ce que pensait l'autre.

Tous les Gryffondor retenaient leur souffle tandis que Louise réfléchissait à la meilleure solution. Léa, en tant que coach personnel de sa cousine, parcourait le jeu de son regard. Comme elle n'était pas très douée aux échecs elle n'était pas d'une grande utilité mais c'était une bonne excuse pour avoir la meilleure place. Dans tous les cas, elle lui apportait son soutien.

Louise ouvrit la bouche comme pour s'adresser à l'une de ses pièces puis se retint. Les Gryffondor attendaient, en haleine de ce qui allait suivre… Le petit Hugh était coriace, il avait vaincu tous les adeptes du jeu des échecs de Gryffondor. Louise avait voulu tenté sa chance. Etant nombreux dans sa famille, il fallait parfois s'occuper en cas de mauvais temps. Et quoi de mieux qu'une partie d'échec avec l'une de ses sœurs ? Naturellement, le petit Hugh était très logique ce qui donnait un duel au sommet. Louise avait déjà perdu pas mal de pièce mais il lui restait encore sa reine, et sa tour comme pièce maîtresse. Les autres étaient notamment des pions et un cavalier qu'elle avait avancé de quelques cases au tour d'avant.

Léa souhaitait à sa cousine de gagner la partie et quand elle la vit ouvrir de nouveau la bouche, elle retint son souffle. Puis Louise la referma hésitant sûrement. Elle se massa le menton dans un geste de réflexion tandis que Hugh la fixait de son regard dur, les bras fièrement croisés. Il avait posé un haut niveau de jeu.

Enfin, Louise se décida à jouer et ordonna à sa reine d'avancer. Les Gryffondor se penchèrent un peu plus pour suivre le tour et observèrent la réaction de Hugh qui resta inexpressive. Puis, avec un franc sourire il avança son roi et dégagea la reine de l'échiquier. Sous les yeux de tous les Gryffondor la reine de Louise fut réduite en pièce.

« Echec et mat, annonça Hugh.

_Ce n'est pas vrai ! S'exclama Louise. Il m'a encore pigeonné ! »

Tous les Gryffondor réunis dans la salle commune, ce qui avait rempli toute la pièce, descendirent des tables, canapés, etc. Léa s'approcha de l'oreille de Louise et lui souffla :

« C'est quoi cette expression ?

_Oh ça va ! Au point où j'en suis j'ai le droit de sortir des expressions comme celle-là ! »

Elle serra la main du petit Hugh même si elle gardait cette défaite en travers de la gorge. Louise était une battante, une guerrière, une joueuse, elle avait l'esprit pur et dur des sportifs. Et même si elle avait le sens du collectif et qu'elle savait accepter une défaite en voyant ce qui n'avait pas été, elle n'aimait pas perdre. C'était comme ça dans son sang, dans sa mentalité. Elle savait analyser et reconnaître qu'elle avait mal joué, elle pouvait admettre que la défaite était entièrement de sa faute mais la défaite lui était tout de même fatale dans son estime.

« C'était bien joué quand même. » Avoua le petit Hugh avec un hochement de tête très sérieux.

Louise lui adressa un sourire. Les Gryffondor sortaient de la salle commune et la félicitaient tout de même en passant. La cousine s'affala sur le canapé et regarda la cheminé éteinte. Léa vint la rejoindre et s'affala à ses côtés. Les deux poussèrent un soupir en même temps puis sourirent.

« C'était quand même une expression de merde que t'as utilisé tout à l'heure… Marmonna Léa qui y pensait encore. Il m'a pigeonné t'as dit ? C'est quoi cette expression ?

_Je m'en fou, j'ai lancé ça comme ça sur le coup… Mais j'admets que c'était nul comme expression.

_Allez dis-le !

_Quoi ?

_Dis-le ! Tu le sais très bien ! Dis-le ! Réclama Léa avec un sourire sournois.

_T'as raison… Soupira Louise qui venait de comprendre.

_Yes ! J'ai toujours raison, tu le sais très bien, se réjouit Léa.

_C'est ça… Tu te déguises comment pour Halloween ?

_En infirmière sexy, ricana Léa qui pourtant ne plaisantait pas. C'est vrai, je te jure ! Je l'ai cousu moi-même en m'aidant de la tenue de travail de ma mère. Bon… je l'ai raccourci bien sûr. Et toi ? Tu te déguises en vampirette super bombe atomique ?

_C'est ça, ouais… Non moi… Pff, je ne sais pas en fait.

_Oh, je sais ! En géante ! Oh mais non, t'as pas besoin de déguisement pour ça ! Ria Léa sous le regard faussement glacial de Louise.

_Ok si on est partie comme ça, je me déguise en géante et toi en naine c'est ça que t'essaie de dire ? Haha, tu vois ! Ria-t-elle sous l'air exagérément vexé de Léa. Non je vais peut-être me déguiser… je demanderai son avis à Mr. Levitt demain, tiens.

_Oh oui ! Vas-y j'aimerais trop voir ta tête de jeune fille toute sage, bien élevée, petite fille parfaite en gros. Et lui demander : « Professeur, je n'ai pas d'idée pour Halloween… Est-ce que vous en auriez par hasard ? » Ah, le pire c'est que j'imagine trop la scène !

_Ouais et lui il me répondra : « Mettez-vous en maillot de bain et ce sera parfait ! Je vous attendrai dans mon bureau pour une heure de retenue ! »

_Une heure !? C'est court, non ? »

Les deux cousines partirent en éclats de rire. La salle commune silencieuse, puisqu'il n'y avait plus personne, se fit soudainement bruyante. Les rires des deux cousines retentirent dans toute la pièce alors qu'elles continuaient dans leurs histoires sorties tout droit de leur imagination.

* * *

><p>Marion s'activait à ranger la nouvelle livraison. Enfin… elle ne s'activait pas vraiment. En fait, la jeune femme était tombée sur un livre dont le résumé lui avait plût et s'était installée derrière une étagère et lisait déjà le troisième chapitre quand Leanne l'appela :<p>

« Marion ! Marion !

_Je suis là ! Surgit-elle avec l'air d'une jeune femme toujours active. Je rangeais les derniers livres qu'il me restait. Mais celui-là, je ne trouve pas la bonne étagère en fait. Est-ce que c'est dans les romans politiques, ou alors juste dans les fictions ?

_C'est une fiction, il n'y a pas de faits réels. C'est un récit fictif même s'il s'appuie sur des périodes politiquement historiques. »

Marion hocha la tête et s'empressa de tirer le carton derrière elle jusqu'à l'étagère des livres de fiction. _*Je le sais très bien mais bon c'était histoire d'avoir une excuse pour ne pas dire que je ne faisais rien.* _Marion commença à déballer la commande de livre et à les ranger sur les étagères. Un vieux sorcier vêtu d'une belle cape de qualité s'approcha de la cousine. Elle lui adressa un sourire comme il était un client qu'elle connaissait bien. Il venait toujours lui demander conseil sur les nouveautés qui venaient de sortir et préférait toujours être avec Marion qu'avec Leanne.

Le physique n'y était pas étranger. Leanne n'avait rien pour elle. D'une forte corpulence avec un visage simplet, elle insufflait tout de même la pitié de la jeune femme. Au fond, elle était gentille et adorable. Marion aurait voulu lui souhaiter de trouver quelqu'un et quelqu'un de bien. Mais elle savait aussi que la majorité des hommes ne s'arrêterait jamais sur elle…

Pourtant Marion ne s'habillait pas de façon à attirer l'œil. Elle portait une jupe noire cintrée qui lui donnait un côté chic et classe, et l'aidait à avoir de la prestance. Escarpins pas très hauts pour ne pas allonger ses longues jambes et son mètre soixante-dix-sept, puis un chemisier blanc assez ample. Il y avait même des petites cerises brodées sur son col. Pas rouges non, elles étaient blanches pour rester en accord avec le chemisier. Elle l'aimait bien son chemisier blanc et elle était plutôt fière de le porter parce qu'il allait bien avec sa jupe cintrée noire.

En bref Marion avait l'attitude parfaite de la jeune libraire agréable et souriante.

« Vous cherchez votre bouquin de la semaine Mr. Vaisey ? Demanda-t-elle tout en continuant à ranger les livres sur l'étagère.

_Oui et comme la semaine dernière j'avais été vraiment satisfait du livre humoristique que vous m'aviez conseillé, je vous en demanderai un dans le même genre.

_D'accord, monsieur. J'arrive tout de suite, laissez-moi quelques minutes, le pria-t-elle avec un large sourire.

_Ne vous en faites pas, je suis à la retraite ! J'ai tout mon temps ! Je ne comprends pas les personnes âgées comme moi qui veulent absolument tout faire au plus vite… La retraite c'est justement le seul instant de votre vie où vous pouvez tout faire à un rythme lent.

_Je vous envie, si vous saviez ! Plaisanta-t-elle alors qu'elle terminait presque.

_Oh bah non ! Vous êtes très jeune et ça à des avantages. Profitez d'être encore fraîche et jolie car quand vous aurez l'âge de ma femme vous ne serez même plus capable de vous regarder dans une glace. Et votre mari vous évitera toute la journée pour ne pas avoir à supporter votre mauvaise humeur… Ahh… Soupira-t-il enfin.

_Oh, quand même ! Je suis sûre que vous n'avez pas à vous plaindre. Mais vous avez bien besoin de rire en ce moment.

_Ohhh… Vous savez à mon âge… Il n'y a plus que ça à faire ! »

Elle lui adressa un sourire et lui fit signe de la suivre vers les romans humoristiques. _*J'avais oublié combien il était bavard ! Bah, le pauvre c'est le seul moment où il peut adresser la parole à quelqu'un d'autre que sa femme. Non pas qu'elle n'est pas charmante, au contraire. Je l'aime bien d'ailleurs cette Mrs. Vaisey, elle est marrante pour une vieille.* _Les personnes âgées constituaient la majorité de la clientèle, Marion était donc bien obligée d'être un minimum sociale avec ces sorciers qui seraient capable de parler pendant des heures.

Après avoir conseillé Mr. Vaisey sur un bon nombre de romans qu'elle avait aimé, elle l'accompagna jusqu'à la caisse où elle enregistra le livre choisi. Une fois encaissé, elle lui rendit son livre et souhaita une bonne journée à Mr. Vaisey qui la complimenta sur sa gentillesse et son sourire si agréable. Elle le remercia et le regarda sortir de la boutique. Puis elle s'avança pour prendre un dernier carton sur les sciences humaines. _*Rien de plus ennuyeux…* _La jeune femme regarda l'heure et vit qu'il serait dans quelques minutes l'heure de sa pause déjeuner avec Leanne. La cousine décida néanmoins d'en finir avec tous les livres qu'elle devait ranger. Chaque semaine des nouvelles commandes… chaque jour des rangements, des enregistrements… Mais elle passait la plupart de son temps à lire donc tout était gagné !

Marion entendit la clochette à la porte d'entrée qui sonna signifiant qu'un nouveau client venait d'entrer.

« On va bientôt fermer pour la pause ! » Avertit-elle sans se retourner.

Elle rangeait les derniers livres et se retourna. La cousine s'arrêta aussitôt dans son mouvement et resta littéralement scotchée devant Drago Malefoy qui mordait de façon désinvolte une pomme. Elle battit des paupières, perplexe, surprise… étonnée de le retrouver. C'était comme s'il avait cessé d'exister dans son esprit et voilà maintenant que le traitre qui avait rejoins l'armée des Mangemorts se présentait devant elle comme si tout était normal. Il mordait de façon décontractée dans sa pomme et parcourra la boutique d'un regard hautain.

Soudainement, comme s'il venait de la voir, son regard s'arrêta surpris sur cette jeune femme face à lui. Elle eut l'étrange impression qu'il ne l'a reconnaissait pas mais plutôt qu'il profitait de ce qu'il voyait.

Il lorgna lentement, profitant de tout ce qu'il voyait. De longues et belles jambes fines chaussées de deux petites perles comme chaussures. Il s'arrêta longuement sur la jupe cintrée noire qui saillait tellement bien la taille de la jeune femme. Elle lui tombait un peu plus haut qu'au niveau des genoux et semblait cacher de merveilleuses formes. Le chemisier plutôt ample donnait une forme assez floue à la silhouette néanmoins on en devinait la finesse. Aucun décolleté et pourtant la forme du chemisier laissait présager des atouts. Elle avait aussi de belles mains longues avec de grands ongles taillés et peints d'un rose pâle féminin. Des cheveux fortement ondulés d'une couleur entre le châtain et le blond. Le plus merveilleux des sourires qu'elle lui avait lancé se dissipa peu à peu comme il eut l'impression qu'elle le connaissait.

« Tiens, quelle surprise… Marmonna la cousine avec un regard méprisant. Un revenant !

_On s'est rencontré au Push, c'est ça ? » Demanda-t-il avec un immense sourire.

Marion resta dubitatif. Il se moquait d'elle ou il ne faisait vraiment pas exprès ? Mais elle eut un doute. Dans sa situation, elle ne pensait qu'il puisse plaisanter avec ce qu'il s'était passé à la bataille de Poudlard alors que sa cousine Charlotte avait été tuée.

« Drago, c'est moi ! Marion Clerwood ! La cousine de Juliette… Marmonna-t-elle pour lui rafraîchir la mémoire.

_Marion ! Mais oui Marion ! La cousine de Juliette ! S'écria-t-il alors qu'il commençait à reculer confusément. Wahou… eh bien ! Je… j-je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver là. Quelle surprise ! Quel hasard… » Se reprit-il avec un grand sourire en s'arrêtant une fois de plus sur sa jupe.

_*Euh… c'est moi ou il me fait de l'œil ?* _Se demanda-t-elle en prenant un air offensé. Il ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole à Poudlard ou juste pour lui lancer des pics et maintenant voilà qu'il lui souriait, l'observait avec un regard assez enjôleur qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle retourna à son comptoir avec un air de Sainte Ni Touche qui parut lui plaire encore plus. Le pire de tout, il s'avança jusqu'au comptoir où il s'y accouda devant la cousine avec un air de parfait idiot qui venait de trouver sa nouvelle proie.

Marion resta aussi inexpressive que possible bien qu'elle aurait eu envie de le mettre à la porte. Il avait rejoins le camp de ceux qui avaient tué son oncle, sa mère, sa cousine, son ami d'enfance, et tant d'autres ! Et maintenant, il osait venir se présenter à son comptoir avec cet air enjôleur de parfait idiot.

« Vous cherchez un livre en particulier ? Demanda-t-elle préférant jouer la carte professionnelle pour cacher sa rage bien qu'elle devait se lire par sa raideur et son regard incendiaire.

_On se vouvoie maintenant ? Pour ma part, on était déjà des connaissances, non ? Et oui, je cherche un livre. Tu sais que je travaille au ministère, dans le département de la justice magique, et je venais pour ma pause déjeuné chercher… Attends, j'ai noté le titre quelque part… Marmonna-t-il en cherchant dans ses poches.

_C'est sûr qu'en justice, tu t'y connais… Soupira-t-elle sans qu'il n'entende.

_Ah voilà ! Alors je cherche « La passionnelle Ophélia », lut-il comme si cela eut été du charabia.

_Tu lis ça ? »

Elle explosa de rire devant l'air étonné de Drago qui n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter. Devant son visage si sérieux et à la fois toujours enjôleur, elle ne put se retenir encore et continua à rire sous son nez.

« Non… enfin, je ne sais pas de quoi ça parle… C'est pour un cadeau, se justifia-t-il mal à l'aise.

_Ah bon ? Demande-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur. Bon, bon… Il est vers les romans érotiques. »

Elle lui désigna l'endroit. Il arqua un sourcil. Apparemment il comprenait enfin pourquoi elle s'était moquée de lui. Le jeune blond s'y rendit avec une attitude plutôt décontractée et revint avec un immense sourire.

« Est-ce que j'aurais droit à une petite réduction ? Demanda-t-il en lui lançant un regard langoureux.

_Non, répondit-elle aussitôt. Vingt gallions, huit mornilles, et deux noises.

_Pour les deux noises…

_Non, non ! Vingt gallions, huit mornilles, et deux noises, répéta-t-elle avec un regard insistant.

_Et si… je te proposais une nuit passionnelle comme ce livre là, dit-il en désignant « La passionnelle Ophélia ». Tu n'auras même pas idée de comment tu vas t'éclater et là je peux te dire que tu auras oublié les deux noises !

_Eh ben… après « on s'est rencontrés au Push » puis « Marion, la cousine de Juliette », je suis Marion la prostituée ?

_Qu-quoi ? Mais non ! Je voulais juste sous-entendre une nuit comme ça… On s'envoie en l'air et…

_Et bien c'est du propre… Tu peux partir avec ton livre, c'est ma pause déjeuné, annonça-t-elle froidement.

_Ah parfait ! Je peux peut-être me rattraper, non ?

_C'est ça ! Je mange dans l'arrière boutique avec ma collègue Leanne et on se mange une énorme assiette de carottes râpées !

_C'est pour ça que tu devrais accepter ma proposition, sourit-il avec un clin d'œil.

_Mais arrête de faire ça ! Ca m'énerve, tu m'offenses ! Je ne m'enverrai pas en l'air avec toi, et je n'irai pas manger avec toi !

_Parce que j'ai rejoins l'armée de Mangemorts… Marmonna-t-il comme son visage se renfermait.

_Oui, il y a surtout de ça ! Et tu fais bien de baisser les yeux ! Mais je ne suis pas libre en plus !

_Ahhh… Madame est déjà prise… Rah, ce n'est pas de chance, j'arrive trop tard… Soupira-t-il l'air faussement blessé.

_Et tu oses encore me parler comme ça ? Après ce que tu as fait l'an dernier ?

_Oui et bien, j'ai sauvé ma peau comme j'ai pu ! Chacun a fait ses choix ! Mes parents et moi on a voulu rester ensemble à tout prix. Les tiens ont voulu se montrer forts et courageux, et résultat ? Ma famille et moi on est encore au complet, alors que la tienne… »

Marion inspira profondément en lui lançant son regard le plus terrible. C'était dans une situation pareille qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à Juliette. D'un geste, elle lui désigna la porte et sans rien dire il sortit. Elle soupira ensuite prête à pleurer au moindre nouveau souvenir qui ressurgirait.

« Marion ! Marion ! Appela Leanne depuis l'arrière boutique. Tu as fermé ? J'ai déjà servi les assiettes, tu viens ? »

Marion se reprit en main et soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle se retourna ensuite en souriant de son beau sourire qui plaisait à tant de personne et alla rejoindre Leanne en changeant d'un coup de baguette l'étiquette sur la porte d'entrée. Celle-ci se retourna par enchantement pour montrer son autre côté : « Fermé ».

* * *

><p>Louise agitait son petit trident rouge flamboyant devant elle en se remuant pour faire voler sa petite robe de diablesse. Léa se promenait dans le château sur ses grands talons aiguilles dans sa petite combinaison d'infirmière qu'elle avait elle-même cousu. Les deux vêtues très légèrement attiraient beaucoup de regard dans les couloirs. On essayait même de voir sous leur robe tandis qu'elles descendaient les escaliers.<p>

En arrivant à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, cette dernière était plongée dans le noir complet. Seuls des éclairs lumineux provenant du plafond magique illuminaient la pièce. A l'intérieur, tous les élèves s'amusaient à crier et à hurler de terreur. Des citrouilles volaient un peu partout au-dessus d'eux et Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, se plaisait dans cette fête. Elle avait été organisée par Mme. Vangecour qui souhaitait amené la joie dans le château et effacer des esprits la terrible bataille que les élèves gardaient en mémoire.

Ginny et Romilda étaient déjà arrivées, sautèrent sur les deux cousines pour les faire sursauter. Romilda était déguisée en chat avec deux fausses oreilles, une fausse queue, et des gants en fourrure. Elle était en brassière et mini short ce qui attirait fortement l'œil. Ginny portait un uniforme de bonne avec des porte-jarretelles et une petite couronne en frous-frous sur la tête.

Les quatre jeunes filles n'étaient pas les seules à être habillées aussi légèrement. Toutes les collégiennes de Poudlard avaient sortis le grand jeu pour la soirée d'Halloween au grand régal des écoliers masculins.

Les éclairs illuminaient la salle et parfois on pouvait tomber nez à nez avec un squelette animé par un enchantement très réussi du professeur Flitwick. La musique était assourdissante et les élèves s'extasiaient à sauter dans tous les sens. La buvette ne contenait aucune boisson alcoolisée mais la fête semblait être une réussite.

Les quatre filles rejoignirent les danseurs en se frayant un chemin au milieu de la foule. Il fallut quelques temps pour s'échauffer avant qu'elles ne commencent à remuer sérieusement et à se déhancher dans tous les sens possibles pour leur corps. Un cri hystérique se fit entendre juste derrière Louise. La cousine se retourna et découvrit une horde de filles qui couraient après Mr. Levitt. Louise appela immédiatement les trois autres pour rappliquer.

Déguisé en rockeur sexy (même s'il était naturellement) Mr. Levitt agitait les bras au milieu de la foule d'élèves et criant : « Ce soir on n'est pas fatigué ! » C'était vraiment le professeur rêvé, vous me direz ! Les filles ne cessaient d'hurler en secouant les bras et tentaient vainement de se rapprocher. Malgré tous les efforts des collégiennes qui étaient toutes autour de leur professeur, ce dernier ne cessait de reculer et de repousser leurs avances. Il ne semblait vouloir aucune d'entre elles et reculaient toujours plus quand elles se rapprochaient trop.

Les quatre filles de Gryffondor avaient fini par lâcher la mise. Elles avaient très vite compris que leur professeur n'allait certainement pas jouer à leur jeu. _*Et en plus, il n'oublie pas qu'il est professeur et pas un gars comme… comme celui qui est en train de remuer contre moi, tiens !* _Songea Louise furieuse.

La cousine le repoussa tout d'abord d'un geste simple puis finit par en arriver à un geste plus ferme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de se remuer contre lui. Il ne cessait de répéter : « Aller, viens ! » Et elle répondait sans cesse « Non » jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne. _*Ah, si on ne peut plus danser tranquillement avec ses amies, maintenant ! Déjà que danser ce n'est pas ce que je préfère mais s'il faut en plus se frotter les uns contre les autres… Quoi ? Ca existe plus les soirées comme celles qu'on faisait à quatorze ans où on dansait juste entre amies en remuant les pieds ?* _

Le professeur Slughorn fut traîné sur la piste par ses élèves qui l'applaudissait et l'acclamait. Il regardait tout autour de lui, l'air perdu au milieu de tous les jeunes déchaînés qui hurlaient. Il ne cessait de répéter : « Certes, certes… » Et faisait à lui seul des monologues que personne ne prenait en compte : « Oh, mais je n'ai jamais dansé de cette façon, à vrai dire je n'ai jamais dansé. Et puis je pense que vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour vous amuser. Certes, certes… Oh, je vais, je pense que vais… Certes, certes… Je vais retourner vous surveiller un peu. Oui, mon rôle c'est de vous surveiller et pas de… »

Quand Mr. Levitt arriva pour le prendre par les épaules, Slughorn se raidit devant toutes les filles qui se mirent à crier d'hystérie. Levitt les invita tous à battre des mains ce que les élèves firent sans trop de difficulté.

Bientôt on amena Flitwick sur la piste. Il trébucha et manqua de se faire écraser par des élèves qui sautaient partout comme des fous. On criait, et on dansait en sautant et agitant les bras. C'était plutôt flou comme danse, pas très élégant, ni artistique, mais au moins ils s'éclataient.

Léa alla chercher McGonagall qui protesta vivement en secouant la tête. La cousine insista encore plus vivement et finit par avoir raison de sa directrice de maison. Il y eut des hurlements quand McGonagall arriva parmi les élèves et on poussa des : « OUUUUAIIIIS ! » d'hystérie. On amena même Rusard au milieu qui semblait le plus perdu de tous. Il restait avec Miss. Teigne dans ses bras qu'il serrait fortement alors que la chatte se serait volontiers sauvée de cette horde d'élèves déchaînés.

Louise et Ginny ramenèrent le professeur Trelawney qui regardait partout autour d'elle avec ses châles, ses grosses lunettes de mouches, et cet air ahuri. On ramena aussi Vangecour qui sembla surprise de ce geste. On cria à nouveau quand elle arriva au milieu. Les professeurs commencèrent à être au complet. On invita Bibine, Chourave, Hagrid qui eut du mal à ne pas écraser un élève, Sinistra, Firenze dont les élèves durent se mettre à plusieurs pour le forcer à venir. Binns était venu de lui-même et semblait heureux de voir un peu de joie et d'action dans ce château.

Puis tous les élèves se prirent par les épaules et firent une géante ronde autour des professeurs. Et ce fut en sautant et tournant autour des professeurs réunis au milieu de leur ronde, qu'ils crièrent : « POOOPOLOPOPOPOOOOOOOOOPO ! » Les professeurs restaient sans voix et souriaient, heureux de voir que finalement leurs élèves les aimaient bien au fond malgré les cours et les devoirs. Leurs élèves n'étaient pas non plus les petits monstres terribles qui ne faisaient que râler toute la journée. Ils savaient remercier ceux qui étaient pour leur bien. Et même si Mme. Vangecour n'était pas la directrice parfaite, qu'elle faisait des discours ennuyeux à chaque repas, au fond elle n'était pas méchante avec eux. Est-ce qu'elle les torturait comme les Carrow ? Est-ce qu'elle se comportait en tyran comme Ombrage ? Rien de tout cela, elle faisait de son mieux après les évènements tragiques. Et pour la ronde que les élèves firent autour d'eux, Mme. Vangecour versa une petite larme d'émotion.


	110. L'Ange Secret de Noël

**Chapitre 108 : L'ange Secret de Noël**

« Alors tu travailles ici depuis combien de temps ? »

Marion leva les yeux au ciel bien devant Drago pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle en avait marre de toutes ses questions. Elle lui tourna le dos avant de regretter ce geste quand elle devina qu'il allait regarder son derrière. Elle râla intérieurement et retourna à son comptoir où une sorcière souhaitait acheter un livre.

Drago revint à la charge quand la sorcière sortit de la boutique. Il s'accouda au comptoir et avec l'air du garçon qui ne bougera pas pendant longtemps sans avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait il lui dit :

« Mais c'est fou comment t'as changé… Ça doit être l'uniforme ! Ou non… je ne sais pas, mais tu as changé.

_Ou peut-être que tu m'as regardé pour la première fois, on ne sait jamais, hasarda-t-elle. Bon, c'est ma pause déjeuné.

_Et ta collègue obèse n'est pas là… Souffla-t-il l'air faussement peiné pour elle.

_Elle n'est pas obèse ! Enfin si… mais ça ne se dit pas ! Elle est très gentille et puis… oh, et de toute façon pourquoi j'essaie de discuter avec toi, hein ? La seule chose que je pourrais te faire remarquer chez elle ce serait peut-être ses seins !

_Non, je l'avais déjà remarqué, affirma-t-il.

_Ben voyons ! Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? Bon, sérieusement, je veux manger ! S'énerva-t-elle en agitant les bras. J'ai ma salade de surimi qui n'attend que moi ! »

Il hocha la tête l'air tout à fait compréhensif. Mais au lieu de sortir de la boutique, il fit le tour du comptoir et vint prendre la chaise de la caisse voisine –celle habituellement de Leanne qui ne travaillait jamais le mercredi. Drago s'installa confortablement et croisa les jambes avec un franc sourire de petit merdeux pourri gâté.

Marion soupira et finit par s'asseoir sur sa chaise. Elle lui tourna le dos et commença à manger sa salade de surimi, observée de prêt par Drago derrière elle.

« Tu sais… Commença-t-il la voix songeuse comme il la regardait depuis tout à l'heure. Je crois que j'ai trouvé ce qui a changé. C'est peut-être le fait que tu ne sois plus pucelle grâce à ce gars qui sort avec toi. »

D'un coup de pied habile, il tira la chaise de la cousine vers lui avec un sourire malicieux. Marion se leva immédiatement, rouge de honte et emporta sa salade de surimi dans l'arrière boutique où il l'a suivi. Heureusement Mr. Bott ne travaillait pas non plus le mercredi. En fait, Leanne avait décidé de ne plus travailler le mercredi quand Marion avait été engagée. Avant, elle dirigeait seule la librairie ce jour-ci en l'absence de Mr. Bott. Désormais, c'était à Marion de diriger seule la librairie et avec un aguicheur pas prêt de la laisser tranquille…

« Oh allez, on sait tous que tu avais piqué une crise à Claude pour ces soirées torrides mais maintenant avoue que toi aussi tu t'y prêtes au jeu ! »

Rouge écrevisse, Marion se détourna et pour une fois sa mèche bouclée qui lui tombait devant ses yeux lui servit à se cacher. Elle posa sa salade de surimi avec résignation et lui jeta un regard noir.

« Je t'ai encore offensé ? Devina-t-il avec un air faussement peiné.

_Cette fois, ça suffit. Je suis gentille, je veux bien me montrer patiente parce que je suis libraire et que tu es un client mais trop, c'est trop ! Comme d'habitude, tu trouves toujours le moyen de profiter des autres et de les manipuler. Ça suffit, je ne suis pas ici pour te servir de distraction. Je veux que tu sortes d'ici !

_Roh… Allez, on s'amuse bien et…

_Je veux que tu sortes d'ici !

_Mais…

_Je veux que tu sortes d'ici ! »

Il hocha la tête avec le visage de celui qui vient peut-être de comprendre un message, ce qu'espéra profondément la cousine. Il sortit en lui souhaitant une bonne fin de journée. Marion attendit d'entendre la porte claquer avant de se mettre à sauter partout dans l'arrière-boutique en criant : « Youpiiiie ! » Elle sautait partout et finit même par danser au milieu de tous les livres. En agitant le bras, en désignant tous les tableaux avec un franc sourire de conquérante. Elle claqua des doigts et agita la tête, secoua ses cheveux dans tous les sens et rouvrit les yeux sur Alexian.

« Euh… Marmonna-t-il les yeux écarquillés.

_Ah, c'est toi, tiens donc ! Marmonna-t-elle d'une petite voix aiguë. Euh, je… je… Je dansais parce que… Parce que j'aime danser et justement je pensais qu'on devrait aller au Push tous les deux, un soir. Pour s'amuser. T'en dis quoi ?

_J'en dis quand c'est une diversion franchement nulle pour essayer d'amener mon esprit à oublier que je viens d'avoir la confirmation que ma copine est une folle hystérique. »

Elle lui adressa un beau sourire d'excuse, jugeant qu'il ne serait pas nécessaire de s'enfoncer plus dans des explications complexes.

« Tiens, c'est pour toi ! Un petit cadeau avant Noël, lui tendit-il en l'embrassant distraitement.

_Oh, merci ! Qu'est-ce que c'est… ? Alors, je vais ouvrir là et… oh, tant pis je déchire ! Céda-t-elle. Des chocolats ! Ils ne sont pas empoisonnés au moins ?

_Non, les philtres d'amour je les ai laissés à Poudlard, répondit-il quand elle le serra contre elle pour le remercier. Et j'ai bien pensé à prendre des chocolats au lait et pas noirs !

_T'es adorable, merci. Tu as fini ta journée ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement en posant son cadeau près de ses affaires. Viens, viens, j'allais manger ma salade de surimi. Installe-toi, je reprends dans une heure.

_C'est cool, ça. En fait, on a fini plus tôt que prévu aujourd'hui, en ce moment c'est assez calme. Il faut dire que tous les sorciers qui ont des problèmes de peaux avec le soleil ne viennent plus parce que…

_Parce qu'il n'y a pas de soleil… Marmonna Marion. Et même pas de neige, d'ailleurs. Il fait à nouveau tellement froid qu'il gèle au lieu de neiger.

_Voilà, t'as tout compris. Donc, ça nous fait moins de travail, et j'ai décidé de passer pendant ta pause déjeuner. Merlin merci, ce que me disent mes collègues est faux !

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils te disent ?

_Que je dois faire attention parce que les libraires sont souvent accostées dans leur métier. Ils m'ont même précisé qu'avec une libraire comme toi ils iraient acheter des livres tous les jours !

_Oooh, ils sont flatteurs tes collègues, tu les remercieras en leur précisant bien qu'il y a un large choix de romans ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

_Je le ferai, ne t'inquiète pas. Bon, du coup je suis un peu soulagé parce que j'avais quand même un peu peur. Ce n'est pas complètement idiot ce qu'ils disent, hein…

_Ça c'est sûr ! Releva-t-elle sous les yeux écarquillés d'Alexian. Non, mais tu me connais ! Je ne te ferai pas ça, tu le sais très bien. Mais c'est vrai qu'il y en a un qui… Pff… bref, il m'énerve !

_Marion, s'il y en a rien qu'un seul qui t'embête tu me le dis et je rapplique immédiatement ! Même si mon patient est incinéré à cause d'une maladie de peau, etc.… Je rapplique tout de suite !

_Non mais je me défends ! Je sais me défendre toute seule, ne t'inquiète pas. Il a compris d'ailleurs, je pense. Sinon, je t'appellerai. »

Au grand blâme de la cousine, le lendemain à la pause déjeuné Drago revint une fois de plus dans la boutique. Et cela continua toute la semaine, puis la deuxième semaine, etc.

* * *

><p>« Tout d'abord, je souhaite une bonne soirée à tous ! Entonna Mme. Vangecour. Et bonnes vacances aussi ! Pour Noël, les professeurs et moi-même avons décidé d'organiser une sorte de jeu à tous. »<p>

Il y eut un mouvement parmi les élèves restant pendant les vacances de Noël. Louise et Léa se redressèrent intéressées. Pour une fois, le discours de leur directrice ne semblait contenir aucune morale ni leçon de vie. Ginny et Romilda étaient rentrées chez elles pour les vacances et les deux cousines étaient donc seules dans leur dortoir.

« L'Ange Secret de Noël, c'est ainsi que nous l'avons nommé, continua Mme. Vangecour. Il y a ici une urne qui restera dans la Grande Salle à toutes heures. Chaque élève, voulant participer bien entendu, devra inscrire son nom sur un morceau de parchemin et le glisser dans cette urne. Vous aurez jusqu'à vendredi soir pour vous inscrire. Ensuite chacun à tour de rôle devra tirer un nom. Sauf si vous tirez votre propre nom et dans ce cas vous devrez rejouer, la personne écrite sur le parchemin sera celle à laquelle vous offrirez un cadeau pour la veille de Noël. Bien entendu, pour que la surprise soit complète, vous devrez garder secret le nom de la personne. Tout est clair ? »

Les élèves applaudirent pour manifester leur accord. L'urne fut placée en évidence vers la table des professeurs. Le banquet fut enfin autorisé. Les estomacs affamés eurent raison des élèves qui se jetèrent sur la nourriture.

« Alors, tu vas t'inscrire ? Demanda Léa à sa cousine.

_Bien sûr, je veux jouer évidemment. Mais imagine qu'on tombe sur quelqu'un comme… Kevin Whitby, lui souffla-t-elle en désignant le Poufsouffle qui la regardait avidement.

_Alors si l'un de vous tombe sur l'autre, je te jure que ce Noël sera le plus hilarant de toute ma vie ! Promit Léa. Je ne manquerai évidemment pas de me moquer de toi et peut-être que je te charrierai jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Ah… Toi et moi, deux petites vieilles dans leur rocking-chair à se rappeler le bon vieux temps… Et je soulignerai bien entendu Kevin Whitby comme l'homme le plus important de ta jeunesse !

_Saloperie, tu le sais ça ? Heureusement, on ne pourra pas tomber sur Astéria et Chelsea, souffla-t-elle comme celles-ci étaient rentrées pour Noël. Je suppose qu'Astéria va faire un repas avec son futur époux… Pouah là, là ! Elle en est fière en plus !

_Et Chelsea va retrouver son frère, tiens donc ! J'ai lu dans la rubrique Skeeter qu'il était au Canada. Qu'il y reste ! Oh et puis Daphné et Blaise sont ensembles ! Ricana Léa comme si c'était la blague de l'année.

_Comme ça, les sœurs Greengrass vont pouvoir se retrouver fréquemment. Chacune avec l'un d'eux ! La jeune avec le blond, l'aînée avec le brun !

_Parfait, qu'elles y restent et qu'on ne les revoit plus celles-là ! »

Le soir même dans les dortoirs, Léa et Louise mangeaient toutes les sucreries qu'elles avaient achetées pendant la journée à Honeydukes tout en continuant à colporter leurs petits ragots. Elles en profitèrent même pour ressortir de vieux exemplaires de journaux et relurent les rubriques de Rita Skeeter ainsi que les conseils de mode du journal Sorcière Hebdo. Elles votèrent pour leur classement des tops British masculin. Une soirée en toute simplicité qui ne manqua pas de les faire rire à tout moment.

Il y avait parfois, des soirées entre amis comme celle-ci où l'on ne faisait rien de particulier et pourtant elles restaient dans nos mémoires car c'était les moments où l'on riait le plus. Et rire, les sorciers en avaient besoin en particulier les élèves. Ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ils ne devaient pas l'oublier mais apprendre à aller de l'avant même avec les pires images en tête.

Avant d'aller se coucher, Louise et Léa répondirent à la lettre reçut de leurs cousines quelques semaines plus tôt.

_Chères Juliette et Marion, _

_Bravo à Marion pour son nouveau travail ! Que de prouesses, dis donc ! On s'incline toutes les deux pour affirmer que tu as fait coup de maître. On doit bien dire qu'on ne te voyait pas mieux que dans une librairie. (Petite note de Léa : Avoue c'est pour les jeunes étudiants au sourire charmeur que tu fais ce métier ! J'enverrai une lettre à Alexian pour le mettre en garde !) _

_Juliette qui est spécialement recommandée par son boss – qui n'est autre que Percy Weasley ! A-t-il oublié que tu l'avais insulté à de nombreuses reprises dans ta période de sale gamine odieuse ? (Petite note de Léa : Bien sûr qu'il l'a oublié ! S'il l'a spécialement recommandé ELLE ! C'est bien qu'il y a quelque chose là-dessous… Hum, hum, Juliette méfie-toi ! Comme tous les autres que tu as rencontrés pendant tes deux mois en stage, il va finir par tomber à tes pieds !)_

_Et vous nous demandez une photo de Mr. Levitt ? Difficile à prendre… (Petite note de Louise : surtout avec son beau sourire ! Il faudrait le traquer toute la journée !) On peut dire que la photo vous ne l'aurez jamais même si on aurait pu le prendre à la soirée d'Halloween organisée par notre nouvelle directrice Mme. Vangecour. Au fond, on l'aime bien même si elle est chiante avec ses discours à chaque début de repas… Vous auriez vu Mr. Levitt déguisé en rockeur sexy ! (Petite note de Louise : De toute façon il est sexy même normalement, il n'a pas besoin de se déguiser en rockeur pour ça !) _

_Le mot de la fin peut-être ? JOYEUX NOËL ! On l'a oublié celui-là mais on le pense fort ! Passez toutes les deux des heureuses fêtes de fin d'année, prenez les bonnes résolutions pour la nouvelle année. Nos conseils ? _

_1 – Juliette trouve toi quelqu'un au lieu de bosser, bosser, bosser…_

_2 – Marion emménage avec Alexian parce qu'être encore chez papa, maman alors que vous êtes ensemble, au bout d'un moment faut mener sa vie d'adulte pleinement !_

_3 – Aller au concert des Bizarr'Sisters le 11 avril ! (Et prenez des photos pour nous, pauvres petites écolières sages, studieuses, et innocentes qui réviseront leurs Aspics)._

_Voilà tous nos petits conseils pour passez une bonne année avec de bonnes résolutions. On espère que vous aurez pleins de cadeaux (on a acheté les nôtres ! Vous verrez au pied du sapin ce qu'on vous offre… Secret absolu !)_

_En parlant de cadeaux, Mme. Vangecour organise pour Noël un jeu : « L'Ange Secret de Noël ». C'est assez facile à comprendre, tu t'inscris, tu tires le nom d'un élève au hasard (que tu gardes secret pour toi), et la veille de Noël tu lui offres un cadeau. On s'est déjà toutes les deux inscrites. (Petite note de Léa : Avouez que vous rirez avec moi si Louise tombe sur Kevin Whitby et inversement !) (Petite note de Louise : Non, non ! Vous n'avez pas intérêt ! Sinon, adieu le cadeau que je vous ai acheté ! Léa n'aura pas son mot à dire, je l'incinère sur place !) Enfin, on espère voir Mr. Levitt participer… Mais non, c'est un jeu entre élèves sinon ça serait trop beau ! _

_Sur ce, joyeux Noël, bonne année, bisous on vous aime comme d'habitude très, très, très, très, très… très fort ! Et on vous fait pleins de bisous baveux !_

_XXX_

_Louise et Léa _

* * *

><p>Le 22 décembre, devinez un peu où se trouvait Juliette Gadish ? A une assemblée de sorciers ! Bien évidemment, la cousine n'avait pas de vacances pour le moment et travaillait sans relâche depuis le début de son contrat à long terme au département de la Coopération Magique Internationale.<p>

Le Premier Ministre de la Magie était présent : Kingsley Shacklebolt qui avait fait partie du gouvernement provisoire et qui avait ensuite été élu par les sorciers comme Premier Ministre de la Magie. Il y avait aussi tous les directeurs de chaque département avec leurs assistants.

Ils étaient tous rassemblés dans la salle d'audience, assis en demi-cercle autour d'un sorcier qui prenait la parole pour présenter son projet de loi qui serait ensuite voté pour ou contre. Les sorciers étaient très sérieux et ils ne semblaient pas prendre ce pouvoir à la légère. Dirigée par Kingsley, l'assemblée ne se dissipait pas et restait dans les bonnes lignes. On ne débordait pas sur des sujets sans rapport avec l'objectif de cette réunion.

Juliette essayait de faire honneur à ce privilège que lui avait accordé Mr. Percy. Il était aussi présent et écoutait attentivement le sorcier parler sur l'insertion de centaure dans la société. Il affirmait qu'ils ne devaient plus être considérés comme des créatures magiques, et que s'ils ne souhaitaient pas être nommés « sorciers » qu'ils soient au moins différencié des animaux. Mr. Percy prenait toutes les notes nécessaires et parfois la cousine l'entendait approuver ou murmurer quelque chose qui ressemblait à des reproches.

Hilly était aussi présente. En tant que bras droit du directeur de leur département, Mr. Percy l'avait aussi conviée à cette assemblée. Elle ne semblait pas non plus prendre ce privilège à la légère et se tenait aussi droit que possible avec comme d'habitude une maîtrise parfaite de ses émotions si bien qu'on ne savait ce qu'elle pensait.

Juliette prenait des notes ci et là, essayait de comprendre les failles, de voir les intérêts et de ne pas y mêler ses opinions personnelles à sa décision finale. Ce qu'elle voyait pour l'instant c'était qu'il y avait bel et bien un problème avec les centaures. Certes, à leur demande ils avaient été qualifiés de créatures magiques parce qu'ils souhaitaient être différenciés des sorciers. Mais cela ne signifiait qu'ils étaient pour autant des animaux. Le centaure disposait d'une intelligence et était doué de parole. Ces deux principes étaient déjà contraires à ce que Juliette considérait comme pouvant faire partie des animaux.

Après ce qu'elle avait vu à la Bataille de Poudlard, il était certain qu'elle ne les voyait pas comme des bêtes sauvages au même titre qu'une Acromantule. Ils les avaient protégés. Elle jugeait personnellement qu'il devait leur être accordé une place à part. Les centaures souhaitaient eux-mêmes ne pas être mêlés aux sorciers mais il n'était pas non plus concevable qu'ils soient qualifiés de créatures magiques.

Le sorcier du département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques se trouvait toujours devant l'assemblée à débattre sur ce sujet. Certains lui posaient des questions auxquelles il répondait sans perdre son sang-froid. De toute évidence, il s'était préparé à cette assemblée et s'y était investi.

« Ceux qui sont contre l'idée que Mr. Faussecreth. » Demanda Kingsley.

Il y eut plusieurs mains levées dont celle de Hilly. Mr. Percy ne releva pas et resta impassible jugeant sans doute que chacun devait se forger sa propre opinion. Juliette tenta d'imiter cette même attitude tout en regardant la main droitement levée de Hilly. Très sophistiquée, à la pointe de la mode, une coupe stricte, et vêtue d'un blaser mauve qui mettait en valeur sa couleur de cheveux, Juliette jugea tristement qu'elle aurait sûrement été de son avis si elle n'avait pas vu tous ces centaures venir à leur secours l'an dernier.

Après tout, Juliette était un peu comme Hilly physiquement. Elle était toujours à la recherche de la nouvelle tendance, elle s'assurait toujours de s'habiller d'une façon sophistiquer car elle détestait le laisser-aller et les personnes qui enfilaient un jean et tee-shirt histoire de dire qu'il fallait s'habiller, elle avait un carré plongeant strict, les cheveux sombres, le visage parfois impénétrable ou meurtrier. Oui, Juliette se reconnut quelques années plutôt en Hilly. La différence dont elle était fière ? Hilly avait quatre années de plus que la cousine.

« Ceux qui sont pour l'idée de Mr. Faussecreth. » Demanda Kingsley en levant la main lui-même.

Juliette, tout comme Mr. Percy, leva la main. D'autres sorciers levèrent aussi la leur. Il y eut un décompte et le résultat final fut qu'il y avait une majorité de contre. _*Vraiment… C'est en partie grâce à eux que je suis vivante et on les traite toujours comme animaux !?*_

« Objection ! S'interposa Hermione Granger en se levant de son siège. Monsieur le Ministre, je demande la parole.

_Monsieur le Ministre, s'interposa Lucius Malefoy. L'assemblée a décidé de voter contre, et c'est une décision irréfutable qui…

_Silence ! Je voudrais entendre miss. Granger ! » Coupa sévèrement Kingsley.

Hermione devint rouge écarlate et tenta de dissimuler un petit sourire satisfait tandis que Lucius se rasseyait de mauvaise grâce. Mr. Percy souriait aussi depuis son haut grade.

Ils étaient tous assis à une hauteur différente. Les sièges placés le plus en hauteur appartenaient aux plus gradés et les plus qualifiés. Cela n'importait pas pour le vote mais les sorciers étaient contents quand ils siégeaient à un haut poste. Dans ce cas précis, Mr. Percy se trouvait plus haut que Lucius Malefoy, et Juliette aussi par conséquent.

Hermione descendit jusqu'à arriver en bas, au centre de la salle d'audience. Elle observa tous les sorciers dans cette salle et commença :

« Les centaures sont dotés d'une intelligence égale à la nôtre. Ils peuvent parler comme nous, et pourtant ils sont qualifiés de créatures magiques. Je ne remets pas en cause leur décision de ne pas vouloir nous ressembler. S'ils veulent se démarquer des sorciers parce qu'ils ne se considèrent pas comme nous, c'est leur choix. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour les traiter comme des animaux. Soyons logique, si je vous demandais de comparer un Basilic avec un centaure, que me diriez-vous ? Le Basilic aussi est doté d'une intelligence, certes il n'a pas le don de parole. Mais prenons aussi le détraqueur ! Seriez-vous capable de comparer un centaure avec un détraqueur ? Non, ils sont tous les deux différents, de même que le Basilic est différent du centaure, et pleins d'autres créatures magiques. Oui, le Basilic est une créature. Mais le centaure est différent ! Oui ? Demanda-t-elle à une sorcière qui levait la main.

_Le centaure est différent du sorcier aussi, dans ce cas là par définition il appartient à la classe des créatures magiques, non ?

_Ce n'est pas ce que j'avance ! Je n'essaie pas de comparer le centaure avec le sorcier. Les centaures sont différents de nous et c'est pour cela qu'ils ont voulu être différenciés. Mais ils n'acceptent pas non plus d'être associés à une créature magique. Ce que j'essaie de vous dire c'est que le centaure n'est ni une créature magique, ni un sorcier. Le centaure est un centaure, c'est un être spécial et il faut qu'il soit départagé. Oui ?

_Et dans quelle catégorie voudriez-vous placer le centaure ? Demanda Mr. Malefoy. Comme vous le dites, le centaure est un centaure.

_Le centaure est capable de faire des choix et de se forger sa propre opinion. Essayez de lui demander d'aller chercher un bâton et de vous le ramenez. Vous verrez ce qu'il vous répondra ! Argumenta Hermione.

_Certes mais essayez aussi de lui demander de se comporter de façon civilisée et vous verrez aussi ce qu'il vous répondra, lança Lucius sarcastiquement.

_Oh allons, Mr. Malefoy, ce n'était pas comme si le centaure avait abandonné une bande de collégiens se battre seuls contre les Forces du Mal ! » Répondit Hermione sur le même ton.

Il y eut un silence. Jamais personne n'avait osé insulter la famille Malefoy. Maintenant que leur collaboration avec les Forces du Mal avait été révélée, on avait tendance a parlé dans leur dos mais jamais personne ne les avait insulté de face à cause de leur puissance et leur richesse. Juliette sourit depuis son siège. Ainsi donc, le puissant et riche Sang Pur Lucius Malefoy avait été remit à sa place par Hermione Granger, née de deux parents moldus.

« Merci miss. Granger, termina Kingsley pour stopper ce débat qui tournait au règlement de compte. Je pense que nous organiserons une autre réunion sur ce sujet. Il y en a tant d'autres à aborder. Vous pouvez aller vous rasseoir, merci. »

L'assemblée dura éternellement pour Juliette. Dans la grande majorité des cas, il y avait toujours quelques sorciers prêts à régler leurs affaires personnelles. Le débat dura longtemps… Juliette resta impassible durant toute l'assemblée bien qu'elle aurait aimé s'asseoir plus confortablement et fermer les yeux.

* * *

><p>« Votre ticket de caisse, et… voilà ! Au revoir et Joyeux Noël ! » Lança Marion avec un sourire pour sa cliente qui repartait avec un livre sur des activités créatives. Ce genre de livre plaisait souvent aux enfants, cela permettait aux parents de les occuper en leur proposant de décorer la maison avec des idées trouver dans ce livre.<p>

Mr. et Mrs. Vaisey s'avancèrent tous les deux pour acheter chacun un livre respectif. Les deux clients préférés de Marion lui sourirent agréablement et lui demandèrent de ses nouvelles.

« Je vais à un repas familiale pour ce soir, leur répondit-elle.

_La grande famille Clerwood-Gadish au complet, c'est ça ? Demandèrent-ils.

_En quelque sorte, acquiesça-t-elle en glissant les deux libres dans un sac plastique. Et vous ?

_On fête Noël comme d'habitude en famille nous aussi mais ce soir notre fille ne pourra pas venir. Trop de travail… Marmonna Mrs. Vaisey déçue. Vous savez que la dernière fois elle m'a dit qu'elle travaillait avec votre cousine ou votre sœur… enfin, je ne sais plus dans votre famille qui est la sœur ou le frère de qui.

_Vous parlez de Juliette Gadish ? Oui, c'est ma cousine. Elle m'avait aussi parlé de votre fille Hilly. Elles ont d'ailleurs été il y a deux jours à une assemblée de sorciers. Juliette m'a raconté que ça a tourné au débat.

_Oh bah là-bas… Marmonnèrent-ils. Je me suis toujours demandé en quoi notre fille pouvait s'y plaire. » Dit ensuite Mr. Vaisey.

_*Oh moi je sais ! Juliette m'a bien sûr raconté toute cette petite histoire entre Percy Weasley et Hilly.* _

« Et voici, Joyeux Noël à vous deux ! Au revoir, à bientôt ! »

Les clients défilèrent ainsi durant toute la journée. Leanne et Marion n'arrêtèrent pas une seule seconde d'encaisser, de sourire, de souhaiter de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, etc.

Mr. Bott passait dans la boutique avec un fier sourire en assurant que Mr. Fleury aurait été si comptant de voir comment la boutique marchait bien. Elle se transmettait de père en fils d'après ce que Marion avait compris. Un midi, Mr. Bott avait invité Leanne et elle a mangé ensemble dans un restaurant rapide. Là, Marion avait appris toute l'histoire de la librairie qui appartenait à l'arrière-grand-père de Mr. Bott et Mr. Fleury. Tous deux étaient cousins et la boutique se transmettait de père en fils. Mr. Fleury était décédé quelques années avant la montée au pouvoir de Voldemort mais son fils travaillait déjà dans le tourisme. Ce serait donc son petit-fils qui reprendrait les rennes avec le fils de Mr. Bott. Une histoire de famille !

Quand Marion sortit de la boutique avec Leanne, les deux purent enfin profiter de leur 24 décembre. Elles marchèrent un peu ensemble le long du Chemin de Traverse. La cousine accompagna Leanne pour finir ses achats de Noël tardifs avant de la quitter.

« Joyeux Noël ! Lui lança-t-elle en s'éloignant.

_Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, Marion ! »

En rentrant chez elle, Marion trouva son père qui faisait les cent pas dans le hall en râlant comme quoi sa fille était « toujours en retard… jamais ponctuel… Ah, sauf pour le fils Bradley évidemment ! »

« Papa, tu vas bien ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec le plus grand des sourires qui charmait tout le monde sauf son père.

_Ah enfin ! Ça fait un quart d'heure qu'on aurait dû être parti ! Et je suppose que tu vas encore prendre tout ton temps pour te changer, etc.

_Oui, mais tu peux partir devant tu sais. Je sais comment me rendre chez Marie-Line et Jean-Christophe. C'est assez simple, ce sont nos voisins. » Ricana-t-elle en montant déjà.

Elle débarqua dans sa chambre – en bordel soi dit en passant – et jura contre Duke qui n'avait rien rangé, sûrement un ordre de son père… La cousine balança son sac dans un coin et roula sur son lit défait pour atteindre la commode. Elle l'ouvrit et en ressortit ses collants noirs. Une nouvelle roulade sur son lit, debout sur ses appuis elle se rua vers sa penderie et l'ouvrit en grand. Elle prit la robe de soirée qu'elle avait choisi de porter et posa le tout sur son lit. Elle commença à se déshabiller et courut complètement nu jusqu'à la salle de bain où elle enfila un peignoir. Elle courut de nouveau à travers le couloir jusqu'à rejoindre sa chambre et s'installa devant sa coiffeuse. Elle se nettoya le visage et se maquilla de nouveau. Elle prit ensuite quelques pinces et s'attacha les cheveux en un chignon banane.

Un coup d'œil à son réveil lui fit savoir qu'elle tenait le bon timing. Et hop, de nouveau debout, elle enfila des nouveaux sous-vêtements et passa la dose de déodorant. Quand elle fut enfin habillée, et qu'elle fut totalement prête, elle descendit en courant les escaliers.

« Duke ! Duke ! Cria-t-elle dans les escaliers. Duke, ce que je t'ai dit ! »

L'elfe arriva en courant à toute vitesse. C'était la course de relai qui commençait. Il se jeta dans le placard qui contenait toutes les paires de chaussures de la cousine. Celle-ci enfilait son manteau et prenait son sac à l'entrée. Duke lui avait tout sorti, il ne lui manquait plus que les chaussures. Enfin, il arriva en courant avec la paire que Marion lui avait dit de prendre et tel un super héro il se précipita vers la cousine en criant :

« Je les ai ! Je les ai ! »

Il se laissa tomber à ses pieds et lui glissa les escarpins aux pieds. Elle sortit à toute vitesse de la maison et claqua la porte en le remerciant. C'était fini, ils avaient remporté cette course. Que d'émotions ! Marion arriva enfin chez son oncle et sa tante. La première personne qu'elle vit fut sa cousine Juliette qu'elle étreignit dans ses bras. Puis elle salua tout le monde, la mère de Léa, les parents de Louise, les parents de Juliette… Il y avait la famille Bradley et la famille Lufkin. Le projet de fêter Noël tous ensemble avait finalement vu le jour.

« On enverra une lettre à Léa pour lui dire que Pierre était là. » Souffla Juliette qui accompagna sa cousine jusqu'au jeune homme.

Toujours dans son attitude froide et à la fois sereine, Pierre ne manqua un sourire pour la jeune femme. Elle le salua avec toute l'intensité d'une amie qui retrouvait un vieil ami qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis longtemps.

« Comment tu vas ? Lui demanda-t-elle toute excitée.

_Très bien, et toi ? Tu t'habitues à ne plus être une élève ?

_Difficilement mais j'y arrive, j'y arrive. Il le faut bien, c'est surtout ça ! Et toi, ça se passe bien ? J'avais vu tes parents il y a quelques mois et ils m'avaient dit que tout se passait bien pour l'instant.

_Oui, et l'ironie du sort c'est que j'étais là le lendemain chez les Bradley ! Mes parents me l'ont dit qu'ils t'avaient revus, etc. Tu serais passée le lendemain, on se serait croisés.

_Mais je travaillais, moi ! Se justifia-t-elle. Bon, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir. Je te laisse juste quelques minutes je vais voir Alexian, d'accord ? »

Il hocha la tête, compréhensif, et la laissa partir. Marion se glissa entre les invités et arriva jusqu'à Alexian qui aidait Nelya à mettre l'apéritif sur la table. Marion attendit derrière qu'il ne pose les verres et l'entoura de ses bras par surprise. Il se retourna et la serra contre lui.

« Te voilà enfin ! Ton père est arrivé en disant que tu aurais du retard, ça m'a bien fait rire.

_Je travaillais, et des clients… j'en ai eu ! Après je n'ai pas voulu laissé Leanne toute seule au Chemin de Traverse, on parlait bien et c'était sur mon chemin donc bon… Oui, je suis en retard et je me cherche des excuses. Mais ! Commença-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Ce soir, je vais te faire un truc que tu ne peux même pas imaginer ! Ce sera mon petit bonus de Noël.

_Ouh, là, là ! J'ai hâte alors, qu'est-ce que tu m'as encore préparé ?

_Une surprise ! » Promit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

* * *

><p>Louise avait tiré dans l'urne le nom d'un élève qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à tirer. Il y avait quelques jours qu'elle travaillait à rendre le cadeau de cette personne totalement parfait et elle jugeait qu'elle était sur le point d'atteindre la perfection ! Elle avait envie de voir cette personne heureuse en découvrant le cadeau qu'elle lui offrirait et elle s'était investie pour cela !<p>

Elle-même attendait de la personne qui devait lui offrir son cadeau quelque chose de magnifique. Louise s'était vraiment plongée dans cet esprit de Noël et elle en était ravie. Elle s'était aussi assurée que ses trois sœurs s'y étaient mises en particulier Laura. Le bilan était que toutes paraissaient ravies de ce jeu. Même Laura courait partout en jurant qu'elle allait avoir un Noël de folie !

Le banquet de Noël était encore une fois magistral grâce aux elfes des cuisines. Mme. Vangecour n'avait pas remballé sa tradition habituelle de faire un discours avant chaque début de repas. Elle leur fit cette fois un discours sur le thème de Noël et l'importance de la famille, elle leur dit qu'il était bon de se retrouver temps en temps parmi des gens avec lesquels on se sentait bien et avec qui on pouvait rire et être heureux. Elle en arriva sur la simplicité de la vie, ce qui constituait sa morale. Elle leur dit qu'au fond la vie n'était pas compliquée et que l'on cherchait juste à être tous heureux, ensemble.

Les élèves attendaient impatiemment de goûter au repas de Noël. D'ailleurs, il y avait une dinde farcie sous les yeux des cousines qui leur plaisait bien. Elle était dorée sur le contour et elle avait l'air d'être moelleuse et tendre à l'intérieur. Le jus qui en coulait donnait l'impression qu'elle était cuite comme il le fallait et qu'elle allait avoir du goût. L'odeur alléchante qui s'échappait par la fumée de la dinde farcie faisait jaillir la sensation qu'elle sortait à peine du four.

« … alors n'oublions pas d'être heureux ! Je vous souhaite à tous un joyeux Noël ! »

Louise et Léa détachèrent leur regard de la dinde pour applaudir leur directrice. Les professeurs aussi applaudissaient comme à chaque fin de discours de Mme. Vangecour mais tout le monde attendait le moment où elle annoncerait :

« Commençons donc le banquet ! »

Top départ ! Louise et Léa prirent le plat de dinde de leurs deux mains et le rapprochèrent entre elles. Elles échangèrent un regard et prirent chacune une part qui leur plaisait bien. La dinde avait déjà été coupé ce qui leur facilitait le travail. Louise observa son assiette et s'empressait de prendre des haricots et des pommes de terre _*bien dorée, croustillantes autour, et moelleuses à l'intérieur.* _Elle regarda une fois de plus son assiette et finit par en déduire qu'il manquait les fameuses châtaignes grillées.

Léa avait déjà commencé à manger quant à elle. La cousine s'était facilement contentée de son morceau de dinde avec sa farce et des carottes cuites juste assez pour ne pas qu'elles soient encore dures mais qu'elles gardent toute leur saveur. Devant elle, le petit Hugh lui parlait de son appétit qui grandissait à cause de la puberté. _*Génial, le soir de Noël il faut qu'il me parle de ça lui…* _Pauline était accoudée à leur table exceptionnellement – personne n'était restée pour les vacances à Serpentard – et le regardait d'un regard peu éloquent. Marie ne l'écoutait pas vraiment et racontait à Pauline la soirée pyjamas de la veille dans son dortoir.

La bûche de Noël arriva. Portée par dix elfes de maison, elle était gigantesque. Ils la déposèrent sur la table habituelle des Serpentard – dont aucun élève n'était présent. Ils se levèrent tous pour aller chercher une part et félicitèrent en passant les elfes qui les regardaient fièrement.

« Je veux une grosse, une énorme, une gigantesque part ! Insistait Pauline qui passait son petit bras tout maigre entre les grands costauds de septième année. Hé moi aussi j'en veux ! Poussez-vous ! »

Léa regarda de loin sa petite sœur s'imposer comme une grande. Petite, maigre, ayant malheureusement le même gabarit que notre cousine, Pauline n'était pas très avantagée. Mais la petite blonde s'imposa quand même et sortit les coudes pour écarter ceux qui l'empêchaient d'avancer. Il y eut plusieurs gémissements de la part de certains élèves qui recevaient des coups dans les parties les moins souhaitables.

Et la petite Pauline en ressortit finalement avec une belle part de gâteau toute contente en arborant un sourire fier. _*Elle en impose ma sœur.* _Se disait Léa avec une petite larme de fierté à l'œil. C'était son éducation ! Voilà tout ce qu'elle avait donné à Pauline : petite mais on ne se laisse pas marcher dessus !

« C'est bien, Pauline, la félicita Léa.

_J'ai des petits muscles quand même. Je crois que l'an prochain je passe les sélections de quidditch ! »

Louise s'arrêta instantanément de manger et détailla la frêle, si petite, et l'air si innocent de la petite blonde aux yeux bleus. Elle essaya un instant de l'imaginer sur le terrain, avec toutes les protections de quidditch, toute la tenue adéquate et jugea qu'elle serrait déjà trop lourde et trop volumineuse pour elle. Elle l'imagina un instant sur le terrain, toute petite sur son balai bien trop grand pour elle, volant avec le Souafle en main et elle vit d'un coup un gros poursuiveur avec une montagne de muscles lui foncer dessus. Elle vit ensuite un batteur sacrément armé lui envoyer un Cognard et elle vit sa cousine dégringoler de son balai dans une explosion qui la ratatinerait.

« Je plaisante, hein ! Précisa Pauline devant l'air de Louise. Je ne m'aventurerai jamais là-dedans. Vous êtes tous des sauvages.

_Je suis d'accord, et j'approuve totalement ta décision Pauline ! » Dit Léa plus que soulagée car elle avait un instant elle aussi imaginé sa petite Pauline au milieu de tous ces gros malabars.

Quand tout le monde eut terminé son dessert, Mme Vangecour se leva et avec un grand sourire annonça :

« Maintenant, il est temps pour vous d'offrir votre cadeau à la personne dont vous êtes « L'ange Secret » ! Joyeux Noël à tous ! »

Les élèves se dépêchèrent d'aller chercher leur cadeau. Dans un mouvement de foule ils se levèrent et se précipitèrent vers la pile de cadeaux. Louise avait été ingénieuse et l'avait placé sur le côté, de sorte qu'elle put le récupérer facilement. En ressortant de cette masse, elle souffla d'être encore en vie et non écrasée. Elle attendit que la personne dont elle était l'ange secret ne ressorte elle aussi.

Léa ressortit avec son cadeau en mains. Où était donc la personne à qui elle l'offrirait ? Elle regarda par-dessus toute la foule mais ne la trouva pas. Finalement, elle la trouva nettement en retrait qui semblait attendre elle aussi quelqu'un. Dans un grand sourire, elle s'avança vers cette personne.

Louise aussi avait enfin trouvé la personne qu'elle cherchait. Tenant fièrement son cadeau dans ses mains elle s'avança vers elle en souriant et le lui tendit.

« Tiens, joyeux Noël ! »

Léa sourit en recevant le cadeau et tendit en contrepartie le sien en ricanant :

« Joyeux Noël à toi aussi ! Le sort a bien fait les choses, remarqua-t-elle en prenant le cadeau que Louise lui tendait.

_L'ironie du sort, il a fallu que je tombe sur toi ! Plaisanta Louise en prenant le cadeau de Léa.

_Ce n'est pas cette fois-ci que je pourrai voir Kevin Whitby te tendre un cadeau… » Soupira Léa.

Elles s'assirent toutes les deux l'une à côté de l'autre. Sans se ménager, elles déchirèrent chacune leur cadeau en souriant. Léa découvrit le cadeau de sa cousin le nouvel album des Bizarr'Sisters avec un poster de Donaghan Tremlett, le bassiste du groupe.

Louise découvrit de nouvelles jambières pour le quidditch et un autre cadeau qui était une broche de deux cerises.

« Louise, la plus belle des cerises ! Entonna Léa en ricanant. Il fallait que je te fasse ça ! Désolé mais quand j'ai vu que c'était à toi que j'allais offrir un cadeau je me suis dit : « ok, je vais lui offrir mon cadeau mais il faut une connerie à côté ». Et je n'ai pas résisté quand j'ai vu la broche dans le magazine des idées cadeaux…

_Ça va, ça va… De toute façon, venant de toi c'était sûr. Je te parie que t'as cherché comme une tarée dans tous les magazines, dans les vitrines, etc.

_Euh… oui, c'est exacte.

_Tu crains comme cousine ! Plaisanta Louise en la prenant dans ses bras. Joyeux Noël ma folle et tarée de cousine !

_Joyeux Noël, Louise la bombasse !

_Tais-toi… » Lui souffla Louise qui la serrait encore plus contre elle.


	111. Quand la tempête menace

**En réponse à la review de « Guest » :** Merci pour ta review tout d'abord, et merci pour tes remarques. Je prends en note et je vais essayer de poster plus régulièrement. Ce n'est pas facile bien sûr mais j'essaierai ! Merci aussi pour tes compliments, ça fait toujours évidemment plaisir.

Merci de me laisser vos commentaires et impressions à propos des chapitres, bonnes ou mauvaises. Sur ce, bonne lecture ! (et désolé du retard)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 109 : Quand la tempête menace<span>**

Marion posa ses affaires dans la petite pièce. Elle soupira et regarda soulagée son studio. C'était fait, elle venait d'emménager. Elle regarda de façon nostalgique cette pièce dans laquelle elle passerait tout son temps désormais. L'appartement était situé sur le Chemin de Traverse et l'unique fenêtre donnait d'ailleurs sur la rue marchande. C'était un studio très petit. Une pièce avec seulement une fenêtre. On pouvait à peine ouvrir la porte en grand car le lit se trouvait juste derrière. En face de ce lit se trouvait tout de suite la mini cuisine et la petite table en rond où elle mangerait désormais. A côté du lit, il y avait une porte qui menait à la salle de bain dont on avait à peine la place pour une personne.

Marion avait préféré gardé son argent pour plus tard, en vue d'un grand manoir quand elle serait bien installée avec un travail fixe, un mari, une famille, etc. En attendant, ce studio lui convenait très bien.

Les déménageurs étaient venus à dix pour monter les valises de la jeune femme. Toutes les affaires dont les livres, les robes, les sous-vêtements, les chaussures, et les outils de cuisines, etc. Ils tiraient tous de gros cartons énormes qui avaient à peine la place de tenir dans le petit studio assez misérable.

Marion avouait volontiers qu'elle passait du grand luxe au misérable. Elle avait vraiment pris le strict minimum dont elle avait besoin mais à quoi bon habiter dans un grand appartement si on était seule à l'intérieur ?

Les déménageurs posèrent toutes les valises en pestant puis en reniflant bruyamment ils attendirent à l'entrée d'être payés. Mr. Clerwood les paya lui-même assurant que cela lui faisait plaisir. Il regarda ensuite le studio dans lequel sa fille emménageait et soupira de mélancolie.

« Bon… je viendrais avec Duke de temps en temps pour le ménage. Mais n'oublis pas, tu coupes le gaz dès que t'as fini de cuisiner, tu fais ton lit tous les matins, tu penses à bien passer le balai au moins deux fois par semaine, tu fais la vaisselle chaque soir pour ne pas encaisser trop de travail et pour l'odeur aussi et…

_Papa ! L'arrêta sa fille. Je suis grande, tu sais. C'est bon, je sais comment m'occuper de ma maison toute seule. Enfin de mon studio…

_Ouais… Et tu ne fais pas trop de bruit, hein ! Tu ne chantes pas sous la douche pour les voisins, tu ne mets pas ta musique trop forte… Tu ne sautes pas partout. T'es en appartement, maintenant.

_Je sais, merci. J'y ai pensé ne t'inquiète pas.

_Et tu n'oublies pas de payer tes factures ! Quand les impôts arrivent tu regardes la date de péremption et tu paies avant !

_Oui papa…

_Et tu n'oublies pas d'aérer dix minutes au moins chaque jour !

_Papa…

_Tu vas aussi chaque semaine en course et tu penses à faire une liste pour ne rien oublier. Tu regardes bien tout ce que tu as besoin.

_Papa…

_Oh et quand tu fais la vaisselle, tu l'as fait à l'eau chaude ! Et tu ne passes jamais un plat en verre chaud sous de l'eau froide, ça risque de fissurer le verre du plat, et…

_Papa ! L'arrêta-t-elle une nouvelle fois. C'est bon, je t'ai dis ! Je vais me débrouiller et puis si j'oublie quelque chose ça sera pour la prochaine fois, j'apprendrais comme ça. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais gérer !

_Tu ne vas rien gérer du tout, oui…

_Papa ! Qu'est-ce que je te dis depuis une semaine ? Je vais me débrouiller ! Aller, c'est bon ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer. Je passerai te voir aussi souvent que possible.

_Ouais… tu viendras au moins manger les samedi midi, hein ? Comme ça tu ne seras pas obliger de cuisiner…

_Et comme ça tu peux au moins te dire que je suis là tous les samedis… On verra, j'essaierai mais il y aura forcément des samedis ou je ne serai pas là. Aller, je vais tout ranger et toi tu dois aller chez les Bradley !

_Ah oui... Et je parie qu'Alexian sera absent, comme par hasard… Marmonna-t-il peu réjoui.

_Il travaille aujourd'hui ! Aller, bisous à samedi ! »

Il commença à se retourner mais Marion claqua la porte et se retourna dans son studio, seule et au calme. Elle arpenta chaque recoins de la pièce du regard alla même ouvrir la porte de la minuscule salle de bain et cria silencieusement en secouant les bras dans tous les sens. Elle était chez elle ! C'était son appartement ! Il était à elle et rien qu'à elle, elle l'avait payé de son propre argent et elle ne devait rien à personne.

Marion était fière de ce qu'elle possédait. Son studio était peut-être petit – voire très petit – mais il était rien qu'à elle ! _*C'est le miens, le miens à moi !* _Et Marion aimait beaucoup cette idée. Elle s'affala dans son lit et regarda désespérément les cartons qu'elle devait déballer. _*Oh, je ferai ça demain !* _Se promit-elle en s'allongeant encore plus dans son nouveau lit _*rien qu'à moi ! Et aussi à Alexian s'il voudra venir…* _Elle roula sur elle-même en riant parce qu'elle avait envie de rire et parce qu'elle nageait en plein bonheurs. Tout lui souriait alors forcément !

Elle s'amusa à rouler d'un bord à l'autre de son lit avant de s'écrouler par terre. Un grand bruit sourd résonna et Marion jugea qu'elle devait avoir averti tout l'immeuble. La jeune femme décida alors de se conduire en personne totalement responsable et commença à ranger ses affaires.

Elle sursauta quand on sonna à la porte. C'était assez absurde mais elle avait plutôt l'habitude d'entendre une voix mécanique annoncer quelqu'un par un nom précis mais là c'était carrément la surprise totale ! Marion riait toute seule en allant ouvrir bien qu'elle sut d'avance qui était à la porte.

Alexian si beau dans sa veste en cuir avec ses cheveux sombres en bataille et son sourire si large et si démonstratif de ses sentiments qu'elle ne pouvait que se jeter sur lui en criant :

« ÇA Y EST ! JE SUIS DANS MON APPARTE ! ON VA ETRE TOUS LES DEUX ! »

Pour la discrétion, c'était raté… Vous vous demandez peut-être pourquoi Alexian est ici alors que Marion avait annoncé quelques lignes plus hautes qu'il travaillait ? Une réponse que vous trouverez tout seul, Marion venait de mentir. Ouh, la vilaine ! Cette chipie venait de mentir à son papa chéri !

« Chut, t'es folle et les voisins ? La stoppa-t-il.

_Oh, je m'en fou des voisins ! Ferme la porte et enlève-moi cette robe, enlève-moi tout ! Claque la porte, fais-leur comprendre que c'est interdit d'entrer et qu'on s'en fou d'eux.

_Je ne vais pas me priver, lui assura-t-il en la poussant sur le lit. Si j'ai pris ma journée spécialement pour toi, j'espère bien avoir une récompense !

_Tu ne seras pas déçu ! J'ai mis les sous-vêtements que m'avais achetés la dernière fois.

_Ah oui ? Dans ce cas, chérie… je vais enfin te voir dans une tenue que je rêve. Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai pensé à toi… Mais je n'ai pas osé te l'offrir à Noël, déjà que ton père ne m'aime plus depuis que je sors avec toi.

_On s'en fou ! Ne me parle pas de mon père ! »

Il s'empressa d'hocher la tête et lui retira sa robe avec de grands gestes imprécis et hargneux. Ils s'amusèrent un instant en s'embrasser et tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Leurs caresses étaient mutuelles et douces. Il lui retira du visage une de ses mèches de cheveux avant de l'embrasser amoureusement. Elle sentait ses mains sur elle qui passait le long de son corps. Des mains chaudes qui la faisaient frissonner de plaisir et elle sentait même son cœur papillonner comme un oiseau qu'on essaierait de mettre en cage. Il tambourinait dans son corps et toutes les pulsions qu'il lui donnait lui permettre d'offrir tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle lui prit les mains et les guida là où elle voulait qu'elles aillent. Elle se cambra pour le laisser dégrafer son haut et s'empressa de retirer ce qu'il avait sur lui. Les mains qu'elle posait sur son corps étaient résolues comme une forte poigne qui l'empêcherait de partir. Tout comme le studio, Alexian était à elle. C'était le siens ! Et elle le lui fit comprendre en se laissant aller sous lui à son rythme. Elle gémissait volontairement beaucoup plus fort pour lui faire sentir qu'elle aimait et qu'elle voulait à tout prix qu'il continue avec plus de force et de sauvagerie. Elle en rêvait chaque fois et tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était recommencé encore et encore…

Après être restés longtemps serrés l'un contre l'autre, Marion se décida à se lever. Il la regarda faire en souriant et lui caressant la joue avant de la laisser se lever. Après avoir enfilé une chemise, elle alla ouvrir son tout nouveau réfrigérateur avec fierté. C'était une nouvelle fois le siens à elle ! Elle regarda les maigres provisions et lança :

« Tu préfères céleri ou carottes râpées ?

_Purée, mais tu manges que ça toi ? En plus c'est des trucs en boîte, je n'aime pas…

_Oh, il fait le difficile le pauvre petit maltraité ! Sérieusement, céleri ou carotte râpées ? Ou encore du thon en boîte ?

_Je n'aime pas le poisson ! Gémit-il visiblement bien installé là où il était. Va pour les carottes râpées.

_Ouais, c'est ce que je préfère en plus ! Oh, toi tu fais ta tête de petit bébé capricieux… Marmonna-t-elle en se retournant.

_Parce que je n'aime pas ça, moi…

_Oh, le pauvre petit... T'as l'air bien malheureux, hein !

_Ouais non justement je suis bien ici… Ahhh… Soupira-t-il l'air de quelqu'un qui va regretter quelque chose. D'ailleurs, il faut que je te parle. »

Marion perdit aussitôt son sourire. Alexian avait l'air sérieux. Elle le dévisagea inquiète et le regarda se redresser et poser la boîte de carottes râpées sur la table de chevet. Il lui prit ensuite les mains et soupira à nouveau.

« Tu me trompes ? Demanda-t-elle immédiatement.

_Mais non… Souffla-t-il avec un large sourire rassurant. Marion, tu me connais depuis toujours. Tu sais que je ne m'appelle pas Claude et que je ne fais pas des partouses tous les soirs.

_Oui, mais quand même on ne sait jamais… Marmonna-t-elle pour essayer de se rattraper maintenant qu'elle se sentait idiote.

_C'est en rapport avec mon travail, continua-t-il en lui serrant toujours les mains. Je vais devoir partir quelques temps.

_Partir ? Mais partir où ? Quand ? Pourquoi ils veulent que tu partes ? T'es muté ? Si c'est ça, je viens avec toi…

_Marion ! L'arrêta-t-il avec un sourire. Ils m'envoient pour un stage en Afrique.

_En Afrique ? Mais c'est la savane là-bas ! Ils sont fous ou quoi ? Tu sais qu'il n'y a pas d'eau ? Tu vas mourir sous la chaleur et en plus il fait super froid la nuit !

_Marion ! L'arrêta-t-il encore une fois. J'y vais pour étudier les peaux des noirs. Comme je dois savoir soigner toutes les peaux et qu'ici en Angleterre on est tous blancs comme des culs… Je dois aller en Afrique et étudier avec un professeur les peaux noires pour mon expérience.

_D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle. C'est bien pour toi, tu vas pouvoir être plus qualifié. Tu pars combien de temps ?

_Quatre mois.

_Quatre mois !? Mais quatre mois tu te rends compte, Alexian ? Quatre mois c'est énorme ! Tu ne peux pas partir quatre mois ! Non, non, Alexian s'il te plaît. Je veux bien un mois voire deux au grand maximum mais pas quatre mois ! C'est plus qu'un trimestre !

_Je sais mais après je gagnerai plus d'argent et je serai plus qualifié, il faut que je fasse ce stage c'est une chance unique ! Elle ne se représentera pas deux fois…

_Je viens avec toi, alors. Quatre mois c'est trop long, imagine je vais devoir rester ici à t'attendre pendant QUATRE mois !

_Je sais, je sais ! La rassura-t-il. J'y ai pensé mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille, essaie de comprendre. Et non, tu ne viens pas avec moi. L'Afrique Marion… tu te vois en Afrique, toi ?

_Non, mais je viendrais quand même.

_Non ce n'est pas possible. T'as ton travail toi aussi, t'as un contrat d'un an tu dois le respecter surtout qu'après tu peux entrer à Dumalley Fils ! Toi aussi c'est une chance. Et moi de mon côté j'enrichie mes connaissances et mon expérience…

_Mais est-ce que tu te rends compte combien ça fait quatre mois ? Seize semaines et cent douze jours, après je ne suis pas assez douée en calcule pour savoir le nombre d'heures et de minutes.

_Je sais que c'est long mais mets-toi à ma place ! Marion, je dois y aller ! Sinon, je serais incompétent toute ma vie ! C'est comme Juliette qui est partie deux mois, elle devait le faire !

_Je t'ai dit que deux mois j'accepterai mais quatre mois… Qu'est-ce tu peux faire pendant quatre mois ? T'apprends un mois et puis c'est bon, tu peux rentrer non ?

_Marion, je suis désolé… c'est comme ça, dis-toi qu'après ces quatre mois on va pouvoir construire pleins de choses ensembles j'aurais un salaire… excellent ! Et toi, quand je te retrouverai tu finiras ton année et tu seras éditrice chez Dumalley Fils !

_Je comprends que c'est important mais pendant que toi tu vas étudier des trucs que tu trouveras intéressant, moi je vais rester ici et pendant quatre mois ça sera la routine absolue ! J'irai au travail, je mangerai le midi avec Leanne, je retournerai au travail, je parlerai avec des vieux, je rentrerai chez moi, je mangerai, je me coucherai, et ainsi de suite. Pendant quatre mois !

_Bon… On va réfléchir, enfin tu vas réfléchir ! S'il te plaît, pense-y bien et essaie de te convaincre que c'est mieux pour nous deux… Je ne sais pas comment te le dire ! C'est important, c'est une opportunité… je ne peux pas la laisser passer.

_En gros tu me demandes de réfléchir mais tu me dis clairement que de toute façon tu iras ?

_Oui parce que je ne vois pas comment je pourrais faire autrement.

_Très bien… Marmonna-t-elle. Si c'est ce que tu veux, j'attendrai quatre mois toute seule. Je… je me trouverai des activités, j'irai avec Morag, Juliette, etc. Je mangerai tous les samedis midis chez mon père, il sera content. Je ferai peut-être des heures supplémentaires aussi… Pff… Tu pars quand ?

_En mars, normalement, répondit-il en voyant bien qu'elle prenait sur elle.

_Soit…

_Merci… Marion, merci. Hé, ça va aller, hein ? »

Il l'obligea à rester près de lui et lui serra encore plus la main. Il lui baisa les mains et s'avança pour l'embrasser mais elle se leva en prétendant aller aux toilettes.

* * *

><p>Juliette sortit de son bureau avec un dossier en main qu'elle apportait à Mr. Percy pour son prochain voyage. Elle marchait dans le couloir nettoyé le matin même et qui sentait encore l'eau de javel quand elle s'arrêta. La porte du bureau de Mr. Percy s'ouvrit en grand sur une Hilly furibonde. Juliette aurait juré la voir jeter des éclairs avec ses yeux.<p>

« Elle n'a rien à faire ici cette Jorkins ! Hurlait-elle. Si tu ne l'as renvoie pas, je démissionne ! Parce que ce n'est plus possible ! »

_*Elle parle encore d'Audrey Jorkins.* _Devina Juliette. _*Je ne comprends pas comment elle peut la détester à ce point. Elle ne fait rien de spécial pourtant.* _Juste être amie avec Mr. Percy mais hormis cela et le fait qu'Hilly digère très mal le fait de ne plus être fiancée à Mr. Percy, non Audrey ne faisait rien pour particulièrement énerver Hilly.

Hilly passa devant la cousine à grands pas et claqua la porte de son bureau. Juliette resta un instant dans le couloir partagée entre l'idée de donner ses documents à Mr. Percy un peu plus tard ou les lui donner maintenant pour s'en débarrasser. Elle jugea qu'il était quand même directeur du département et qu'il devait les obtenir au plus vite.

Juliette frappa timidement à la porte et attendit qu'on ne l'autorise à entrer. Mr. Percy se massait les tempes, assit dans son fauteuil. Il lui désigna l'endroit où elle devait déposer les documents. Juliette s'exécuta sans plus attendre et commençait déjà à partir quand il la retient.

« Attendez, je devais vous demander. Vous aimez l'Allemagne ?

_Euh… Bafouilla Juliette prise de court. Oui enfin je ne l'ai visité qu'une fois et… bah, je n'ai rien contre ce pays… oui, pour l'instant, oui.

_Parfait, vous viendrez avec moi pour ce voyage. J'ai besoin que quelqu'un m'accompagne et je veux qu'Hilly reste pour me seconder. Je ne peux pas emmener miss. Jorkins parce que… voilà.

_Oui, je comprends. Donc euh… Je vais en Allemagne ?

_C'est ça, préparez-vous on partira au mois d'avril. Ça sera un voyage de deux semaines et prévoyez de devoir manger tous les soirs avec des chefs d'état aussi. Notre Premier Ministre ne sera pas présent mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il y aurait quelqu'un du département de la justice. On m'a soufflé plusieurs fois le nom de Drago Malefoy mais je vais m'y opposer fermement.

_Oui, opposez-vous, ajouta Juliette. Je vous laisse, j'ai encore du travail. »

Il hocha la tête et lui fit signe de refermer la porte en sortant. Juliette ferma donc cette porte et resta un moment dans le couloir. Avec un immense sourire aux lèvres, elle s'adossa contre le mur d'en face et cria silencieusement en agitant les bras.

L'elfe qui nettoyait l'étage passa avec son chariot de produit et la regardait suspicieusement. Juliette le regarda en souriant et lui souffla :

« Je vais partir en voyage d'affaire ! C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive ! »

L'elfe hocha la tête lentement. Il devait sans doute se demander pourquoi cette drôle de sorcière qui s'agitait toute seule dans le couloir lui racontait cela. Juliette rejoignit son service avec le plus beau des sourires et alla rejoindre son bureau. Mr. Dooney lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Je pars avec le directeur en Allemagne, lui dit-elle.

_Oh, mes félicitations ! Juliette… c'est fantastique ! Tu verras c'est une grande expérience. Je suis content pour toi, vraiment. On m'avait dit que ce serait miss. Jorkins mais avec Hilly je me doutais bien que ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Et finalement c'est toi ! Tu verras c'est une opportunité en or ! Prends un grand bol d'oxygène tu en auras besoin pour garder le sourire face à toutes ces têtes de cons. Tu vas en rencontrer des cas, je te le dis ! Et tu te demanderas comment des personnes pareilles peuvent diriger un pays… Ahh… Sinon, une expérience grandement enrichissante. »

Juliette hochait la tête à tout ce qu'il disait. Elle s'en fichait de « toutes les têtes de cons » qu'elle allait rencontrer, elle en avait eu un aperçu pendant ses deux mois de stage cet été. Et ce n'était pas comme si Juliette ne savait pas se faire aimer.

Le lendemain, quand son réveil sonna Juliette émergea de sous ses couvertures et le frappa d'un coup pour le faire taire. Le bouton était trop petit et elle avait toujours en quelque sorte la flemme de le chercher dans le noir alors elle frappait un grand coup dessus et touchait forcément ce satané bouton off.

Juliette roula dans son lit, les yeux mi-clos. Encore une belle journée qui s'annonçait… Boulot, boulot, boulot… Les crises de jalousie aussi ! Hilly devenait insupportable et chaque midi elle faisait bien ressentir sa jalousie envers Audrey. _*Tiens, et si je mangeais avec Audrey ce midi ? Ça me changerait.* _Décida Juliette qui s'était toujours entendue avec la jeune femme.

La cousine se leva de façon robotique et descendit dans la cuisine. Elle s'affala sur sa chaise et regarda l'assiette que lui apportait Nelya. Un énorme pancake avec du coulis de miel dessus. Juliette s'accouda à la table et commença à manger en soupirant toutes les trente secondes. C'était ainsi tous les matins…

Après son petit-déjeuner, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et tel un zombie elle se lava et prit tout son temps pour s'habiller. En soupirant une nouvelle fois, la jeune femme se rendit au salon où elle entra dans la cheminée et demanda le Ministère de la Magie.

Elle arriva dans l'allée principale, bien réveillée cette fois après le voyage par la Poudre de Cheminette. Tous les sorciers se pressaient pour se rendre à leur étage, certains se poussaient entre eux, on essayait d'atteindre l'ascenseur le plus vite possible… Juliette se mêla au groupe et poussa un petit homme qui marchait à une allure qu'elle définissait comme « promenade du dimanche ».

Juliette se retrouva finalement dans l'ascenseur entre deux Aurors bien baraqués auxquels elle accorda un simple sourire timide. A l'étage suivant, un nouvel Auror entra pour garnir encore l'ascenseur. Juliette le reconnut facilement grâce à son allure maigrelette, ses cheveux bruns mal peigné, ses lunettes, et sa cicatrice.

« Bonjour Harry ! » Le salua l'un des Aurors.

Harry Potter lui répondit et se calla dans l'ascenseur. Durant le voyage, Juliette lui accorda un signe de tête auquel il répondit. Elle lui devait bien cela même si elle ne le portait toujours pas dans son cœur. Il les avait sauvés et pour cela elle avait du respect pour lui mais ce n'était pas pourtant qu'elle en avait de l'affection. Elle ne l'avait jamais aimé et ne l'aimerait jamais.

En arrivant à son étage, Juliette fut plus que contente de quitter l'épreuve de l'ascenseur. Désormais, elle se retrouvait dans son département et déjà elle apercevait Hilly qui fonçait droit sur elle.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai appris ! Lui lança-t-elle. Audrey et Percy ont fait les marchés de Noël !

_Mais… Noël c'est fini, non ? demanda Juliette qui n'avait aucune envie de jouer les psychologues pour jalousie extrême.

_Oui mais quand c'était Noël, ils ont été au marché ensemble ! Je suis allée manger chez mes parents la dernière fois et ils ont eu le culot de me parler de Percy ! S'énervait-elle. Ils m'ont dit, et là ils ne se sont pas loupés, qu'ils l'avaient vu avec Audrey Jorkins au marché de Noël !

_Ah ! Et bien… il y a pleins de monde qui fait le marché de Noël ensemble. Regarde, je l'ai fait avec ma cousine Marion et ce n'est pas pour autant que je suis amoureuse d'elle.

_Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose ! Rétorqua Hilly qui s'était déjà forgée son opinion. Je vais la renvoyer cette garce, tu vas voir ! Je réussirai à ce qu'elle soit renvoyée ! Et elle ne remettra plus jamais les pieds ici, elle arrêta aussi de me narguer et… »

Et blablabla, et blablabla… ! Juliette décrocha de la conversation et s'avança dans le couloir. Hilly la suivit toujours en débattant sur Audrey et finit par la laisser aller à son travail en jurant :

« Je vais la renvoyer ! »

Juliette hochait la tête et prenait très peu en considération ce qu'elle lui disait. Tant qu'Hilly n'était pas à la tête du département, la décision de renvoyer un employé appartenait à Mr. Percy. Juliette entra dans son service et s'installa enfin à son bureau en soufflant un peu. C'était fini. L'épreuve de l'ascenseur était passée tout comme celle de Hilly. La journée pouvait enfin commencer.

* * *

><p>Louise descendit en sueur de son balai. Ginny arriva et la prit dans ses bras. Les deux jeunes filles levèrent les bras devant les supporters de Gryffondor en criant :<p>

« On a gagné ! »

Malgré les conditions affreuses avec la pluie, le vent, les éclairs… et les Serpentard qui ne se privaient pas de leur jouer des sals tours, ils avaient finalement gagné ! Ginny et Louise sautaient ensemble sur le terrain en criant que cette année la coupe de quidditch leur appartenait. C'était certain même s'ils leur restaient encore un match contre Poufsouffle, et même s'ils perdaient, ils avaient tout remporté avant. La victoire était à eux !

« Oh toi, tu sais que t'as mis un beau but ! Ria Ginny en la prenant dans ses bras. On était à moins vingt et toi t'arrive et vlam ! »

Demelza Robins arriva et descendit de son balai. Une nouvelle poursuiveuse qu'elles avaient recruté cette année. Louise et Ginny se précipitèrent pour la prendre dans leurs bras.

« Et toi aussi t'as mis un but ! Cria Louise. Il était tellement beau !

_Il y avait toutes les tribunes qui se sont soulevées, je n'y croyais pas ! Criait Demelza.

_Crois-y, on est premier ! » Hurlèrent Louise et Ginny.

Ritchie et Jimmy, leurs deux batteurs, arrivèrent en faisant voler leur batte entre leurs mains. Ils sautèrent au milieu de la pelouse en appelant les supporters à crier leur victoire.

Leur gardien aussi était nouveau tout comme le troisième poursuiveur de leur équipe. Ils s'appelaient dans l'ordre Salter Capper et Kade Bundy. Les sept joueurs se rassemblèrent au milieu de la pelouse. Ils se prirent tous par les épaules et firent une ronde.

« On est premier cette année, alors je peux vous dire que je suis fière de vous, commença Ginny leur attrapeuse et capitaine d'équipe. Ils ont essayé de nous provoquer, on n'a pas répondu, c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. On est resté dans notre match et on a gagné. C'est ça notre réponse à leurs provocations : ON A GAGNE ! »

Ils tournèrent ensemble en hurlant qu'ils étaient les champions de cette saison de quidditch. Ils hurlèrent pendant plusieurs minutes en criant, sautant au milieu du terrain. Dans les gradins, on entendait les élèves hurler et taper des pieds. Ils les applaudissaient, ils les acclamaient…

Les sept joueurs sortirent du terrain en hurlant toujours et agitant les bras pour encourager les supporters à crier plus fort. Ils finirent par disparaître dans les vestiaires et se rassemblèrent une nouvelle fois. Ils rassemblèrent leurs mains et firent pour clôturer cette victoire un dernier cri de guerre :

« Motivé, motivé, c'est qui ? Hurla Ginny.

_GRYFFONDOR ! » Fut la réponse de tous les joueurs.

Ils levèrent les bras bien haut vers le plafond, savourant pleinement la victoire qu'ils avaient tant attendu.

Le soir même, dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, on fêtait encore la victoire. Les élèves avaient apporté des pétards qu'ils faisaient éclater dans la salle commune, on lançait des ballons gonflables increvables et lumineux. On avait même éteins les lumières puisque les ballons étaient une source de lumière à eux seuls. Louise en avait un bleu dans les mains et à la demande des Gryffondor elle monta sur une table et tira de toutes ses forces sur la foule.

On cria d'hystérie et on recommença à jeter les ballons en l'air. Louise invita Ginny à venir à la rejoindre et demanda l'attention de tous. Elle prit son amie par les épaules et dit :

« A notre superbe attrapeuse mais aussi capitaine ! C'est elle qui a formé cette équipe d'enfer, on n'aurait pu imaginer mieux, la preuve on est premier ! Et on a la coupe de quidditch !

_POOOPOLOPOPOPOOOOOOOPO ! » Crièrent les élèves en agitant les bras.

Louise et Ginny s'étreignirent avant de descendre et de rejoindre la foule d'élèves qui leur adressaient des tapes sur les épaules comme des héroïnes. L'équipe de quidditch se rassembla une nouvelle fois et tournèrent ensemble en criant qu'ils étaient champions pour une nouvelle fois de la journée. Autour d'eux, on dansait et on criait victoire.

Tout était parfait et pour la première fois peut-être aucun élève n'avait en tête qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps que cela, ils étaient en train de défendre leur vie. Léa s'amusait à faire danser sa sœur au milieu de la foule. Elle l'insista à crier le plus fort possible. Puis la cousine perdu momentanément Elise et la chercha du regard. Elle finit par la retrouver dans les bras de Ritchie Coote, un des batteurs de l'équipe. _*Mouais… ça me plaît moyen, ça. Il a intérêt à calmer ses ardeurs, lui, parce que c'est ma sœur ! Et je n'aime pas la façon dont ils s'embrassent les deux !* _

Léa se retourna et retrouva Louise qui criait comme une folle :

« ON EST CHAMPIONS ! »

Louise et Léa se tapèrent plus d'une fois dans la main avant de se prendre dans les bras et sauter au milieu des élèves en criant. Elles tournèrent toutes les deux tels des kangourous et finirent par arrêter à bout de souffle.

Louise et Léa s'amusèrent ensuite à passer entre tout le monde en criant d'hystérie et shootant dans les ballons au sol. Marie arriva et prit sa sœur par les épaules, l'air grave. Louise se baissa pour entendre ce qu'elle allait dire tandis que Léa se rapprochait, curieuse.

« J'ai un gros problème et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il y a Hugh qui m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, annonça-t-elle. Et je crois que je l'aime bien aussi.

_Bah c'est parfait, en conclut Louise qui ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait ajouter de plus. Attend, tu parles du petit Hugh ?

_Oui, celui de première année ! Celui qui t'as battu à la partie d'échecs. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et que j'étais la plus belle fille qu'il n'avait jamais vue.

_Ohhh… Soupirèrent les deux cousines attendries.

_Et t'as répondu quoi ? Demanda automatiquement Léa.

_Je dit merci… » Soupira Marie en baissant la tête honteuse.

Louise et Léa échangèrent un regard. C'était sûr que ce n'était pas forcément la réponse à laquelle elle s'était attendue. Elles qui n'avaient pas eu le droit à une belle histoire d'amour depuis longtemps s'étaient attendues à quelque chose de si romantique qu'elles en seraient même jalouses. Mais là…

« Ah, c'est sûr que c'est nulle comme réponse… Marmonna Louise tout à fait honnête.

_Mais je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre, moi ! Tenta Marie avec l'air peiné.

_Bon bah tu sais quoi ? Tu vas le retrouver et tu fais un french kiss du tonnerre ! Lui conseilla Léa.

_Non mais t'as tarée ! Ma petite sœur… L'arrêta Louise en caressant tendrement les cheveux de Marie qui repoussait toujours et encore les mains de sa sœur.

_Arrête, j'ai douze ans ! Je ne suis plus un bébé ! Protesta Marie. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ?

_Tu vas le voir et tu lui dis… Chercha Louise. Tu lui dis…

_Tu ne dis rien du tout et tu lui roules une galoche ! Termina Léa avec un clin d'œil.

_Non, n'écoute pas ta cousine complètement débile, lui conseilla Louise. Non tu vas lui dire… que tu le trouves génial et que tu aimes… je ne sais pas, trouve quelque chose que tu aimes bien chez lui et dont t'as envie de lui faire remarquer. Et ensuite, tu lui prends la main. Et là t'attends de voir ce qu'il va faire. »

Marie prit sa sœur dans ses bras avec un sourire reconnaissant et fila ensuite. Louise attrapa Léa et l'entraîna à la suite de la petite brune. Les deux cousines se posèrent dans un coin et attendirent de voir Marie et le petit Hugh ensemble. Elles les virent se retrouver et se pressèrent toutes les deux la main, souhaitant de tout cœur que Marie réussisse. Elles n'entendirent pas ce qu'elle lui dit mais elles la virent lui prendre la main. Elles observèrent Marie tenir la main du petit Hugh et s'avancer pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Ohh… C'est mignon… Souffla Louise.

_Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit de lui rouler une galoche ?

_Parce que ma sœur ne roulera jamais de pelle ! » Protesta Louise bien qu'elle ne pourrait inévitablement jamais l'empêcher.

Dehors, le temps ne s'était pas amélioré depuis le match de quidditch. Il pleuvait toujours autant et les éclairs éclairaient la nuit encore mieux que la lune. Au moment où un éclair zébra le ciel et illumina la salle commune, Hugh et Marie s'embrassèrent tous les deux.


	112. Ken et Barbie

**Chapitre 110 : Ken et Barbie**

Juliette avait reçu la lettre d'Inézia et le week-end qui suivit, elle la retrouvait au Chemin de Traverse. Les deux jeunes amies coururent l'une vers l'autre en criant pour faire entendre au monde entier combien elles étaient heureuses de se retrouver.

« I-né-zia ! Cria Juliette. Il faut que tu me montres ça, je suis trop contente pour toi ! »

Fièrement, la jolie blonde releva la main gauche et présenta son annulaire orné d'une bague de fiançailles. Juliette lui prit la main et la serra contre elle.

« Je suis trop contente ! Toutes mes félicitations, bien sûr. Et il va falloir que tu me racontes tout, ma chère !

_D'accord, d'accord, tu nous trouves une terrasse d'un restaurant tranquille et je te raconte tout. »

Juliette acquiesça sans plus attendre. Elle entraîna à sa suite la future mariée et lui confia qu'elle avait manqué l'ouverture de pleins de nouveaux restaurants sur le Chemin de Traverse. Inézia était partie en France depuis plusieurs mois déjà et semblait complètement désorientée. Les deux amies s'installèrent à une terrasse et commandèrent deux boissons rafraîchissantes. Inézia agita sa main en éventail.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud ici ! Dis-moi, pourquoi il fait si beau déjà ? On est à peine en février, non ?

_Fin février, oui, et une chaleur abominable. Je ne crois pas avoir déjà connu ça en Grande-Bretagne… Piouf ! Regarde-moi un peu ce soleil ! Et regarde nos peaux toutes blanches, on n'est pas armé pour lutter contre ça… Bon, trêve de plaisanterie ! Raconte-moi tout dans les moindres détails ! Insista Juliette.

_Il s'appelle Richard Bernard, commença-t-elle. Et ne me fait pas la blague : c'est Richard ou c'est Bernard, s'il te plaît ! Bref, tu sais déjà que je suis allée passer quelques mois chez ma tante en France. Elle habite un domaine de l'Aquitaine et le domaine voisin appartient à la famille de Richard. Je ne l'ai pas tout de suite rencontré, on allait manger régulièrement chez eux avec mon oncle et ma tante mais je ne l'avais vu qu'en peinture. C'est fou ce que les français aiment se faire leur portrait !

_Ils sont vaniteux et arrogants, c'est pour ça, justifia Juliette comme s'il s'agissait d'une vérité générale.

_Et un jour… je l'ai ENIN rencontré ! Oui et là… là, c'était le coup de foudre. Tu n'imagines pas toutes les terres que ses parents possèdent sur leur domaine ! Ils ont un parc dans leur jardin avec des roseaux au bord d'un étang… C'est magnifique ! Il y a même un petit pont pour passer par-dessus. Bien entendu, Richard héritera de tout puisqu'il est fils unique. Et voilà… Conclut-elle en désignant sa bague. Nous sommes de tous nouveaux fiancés ! Et c'est pour ça que je suis revenue et vu que Richard adore l'Angleterre, on va se marier ici je pense. Il a un accent si adorable… Il est trop craquant quand il parle ! Il me demande souvent comment je prononce ci, comment je prononce ça… Trop mignon ! Son rêve est de se marier au bord de la Tamise. Je ne vois pas ce que notre fleuve à de plus que le leur mais bon… J'ai commencé les plans de notre mariage, et… Je voudrais que tu sois ma demoiselle d'honneur.

_Oh, ça me ferait trop plaisir ! Inézia… Dans mes bras ! T'es une future mariée, quand même ! Alors, t'as choisi ta robe ? Le gâteau ?

_Non, aucun des deux. En fait, j'attendais d'avoir ma demoiselle d'honneur pour décider avec elle. Et puisque nous nous entendons si bien sur ce sujet, toi et moi on ne tolère que la perfection, je veux que mon mariage soit parfait.

_Très bien, je t'aiderai comme je pourrais. Oh… Inézia, j'ai trop hâte ! Le 28 mars ! Oh, là, là t'es sûre que t'auras assez de temps ?

_Oui bien sûr, et puis tu vas m'aider. Richard aussi m'aidera et… je peux faire appel à tous les services dont j'ai besoin, j'ai la cagnotte libre m'a dit Richard, ricana Inézia. Et toi ? Comment ça se passe depuis… depuis Poudlard déjà ! S'écria-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux. Ça passe tellement vite… mais je suis partie exactement quand tu revenais de ton stage. C'est ton maudit stage qui nous a tout bloqué, on n'a pas pu se revoir même pendant les vacances…

_Eh oui… Bah, on va se rattraper maintenant. Sinon si tu veux savoir de mon côté comment ça se passe… bah… c'est un peu la mort en fait quand tu regardes. Je travaille au département de la coopération magique internationale et…

_Oui, Drago me l'a dit. Lui aussi va se marier ! T'as oublié de m'en parler dans tes lettres ! Avec Astéria Greengrass, en plus ! Daphné n'arrêtait pas de me dire que sa sœur était une sainte vierge… le pauvre Drago va s'ennuyer avec elle, ricana-t-elle.

_Tu parles avec Drago ? Et Daphné ?

_Oui… Oh, Juliette ne m'en veut pas ! C'étaient nos amis, quand même et bon… ils ne m'ont rien fait personnellement… et quand on y réfléchie, toi non plus !

_Ah bon ? Pourtant cette salope de Daphné a couché avec Blaise pendant toute l'année où j'étais avec lui, en se tapant aussi le Claude, le Drago, le Théodore, et toute la tribu ! Drago nous a laissé tomber en plein milieu de la guerre, il a rejoins le camp ennemi et…

_Oh Juliette… La plaignit Inézia. Je suis tellement désolée pour ta sœur… C'est vrai, je te l'ai déjà dit dans une lettre mais je voulais le dire aussi de vive voix. Je comprends que tu puisses avoir de la rancune et de la colère… mais ce n'est pas de sa faute à Drago ! Le seul à qui tu dois en vouloir c'est Voldemort, enfin ! Certes, il a rejoins leur camp mais… on sait tous que Drago n'est pas le preux et vaillant chevalier, et dans ce cas-là il a vu la seule opportunité pour lui d'en ressortir vivant. C'était la vie ou la mort ! Tu peux comprendre, j'en suis sûre. C'était ton meilleur ami, vous allez vous réconcilier ça ne peut pas terminer autrement. Et de toute façon, il est lui aussi invité à mon mariage. Blaise aussi, d'ailleurs… Marmonna-t-elle en espérant vainement ne pas être entendue.

_Blaise quoi !? Rugit Juliette. Non, non, non, non ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça, si tu veux un mariage parfait…

_Il est en couple avec Daphné alors ils viendront tous les deux et ça se passera très bien ! Il n'y a qu'une seule personne que je n'ai pas invité c'est la Lisa Verpey… Grinça Inézia.

_Ca aurait été la totale sinon ! L'attraction de la soirée, et j'aurai eu l'impression de retourner en septième année… Bref, ne parlons pas de ça, tu invites qui tu veux c'est ton mariage.

_Et le tiens, alors ? »

Juliette resta un instant silencieuse. De quoi ? Son mariage à elle ? Inézia allait être fort déçue. Un instant la cousine envia fortement son amie qui allait bientôt devenir plus riche qu'elle sans avoir travaillé, ni rien d'autre que d'être mariée à une grande famille française. Inézia débordait de bonheurs, elle allait se marier, être maîtresse d'un domaine, etc. Et que faisait Juliette pendant ce temps là ? Elle travaillait. Oui, Juliette travaillait. Toute la journée et parfois même le soir en gage d'heure supplémentaire pour préparer son voyage en Allemagne. Qu'est-ce qu'elle gagnait à part accumuler la fatigue ? Rien.

« Euh… et bien, tu vas devoir attendre encore longtemps parce que je n'ai personne et je ne pense pas ce soit pour demain que je rencontrerai quelqu'un.

_Ohhh… Je n'y crois même pas une seconde ! Protesta Inézia. Regarde-toi un peu ! Comment ça tu es toujours célibataire ? Ça ne se peut pas !

_Je t'assure que si... Marmonna Juliette.

_Non, non, tu vas rencontrer un ami à Richard et le tour sera joué. Ils sont tous riches les amis de Richard, ou même son cousin ! Il est encore plus riche que ses amis lui !

_Inézia, je doute vraiment que je puisse rencontrer quelqu'un…

_Ah oui ! Drago m'avait dit que tu ne faisais que bosser ! Franchement Juliette… Bosser, t'es sérieuse ? Et je suis sûre que si t'avais été plus rapide, tu aurais pu avoir la place d'Astéria… Marmonna-t-elle.

_Astéria Greengrass ? Comment ça ?

_Allons, Drago et Astéria la sainte vierge ensemble ? Non, non, Juliette t'es sa meilleure amie depuis toujours, je crois. Vous êtes vicieux, arrogants, capricieux, et aussi détestables l'un que l'autre.

_Héé ! Protesta Juliette.

_Là-dessus je ne peux que dire que vous êtes fait pour être ensemble. Et tu peux me croire ! Je suis une future mariée, quand même !

_C'est ça… On me l'a déjà faite ce coup-là, t'es pas la première personne qui me dit que je vais finir par être avec lui. Mais au risque de te décevoir…

_Tu ne lui parles plus, je sais ! Coupa Inézia en roulant les yeux. Ça aussi il me l'a dit.

_Ouais et bien voilà, t'as donc ta réponse. De toute façon, son père voulait nous marier mais…

_Mais Drago lui a demandé de ne renoncer à cette idée et à la place ils y ont collé la sainte vierge Astéria. Il me l'a dit aussi, et je ne te dirais qu'une chose : t'as manqué une opportunité ! C'était la clé de la richesse et de la puissance, et toi tu… Piouf ! Parti !

_Je n'ai pas besoin d'être jugée, comment tu veux que je me marie avec un homme qui était Mangemort en sachant qu'ils ont rasé tous nos manoirs et qu'ils ont assassiné des personnes qui m'étaient chères ?

_Juliette, reprit Inézia en lui prenant la main. Tout ça c'est fini, ils ont essayé de sauver leur peau c'est tout. Dans des cas comme ça t'as deux solutions : soit tu joues avec ta vie, soit tu joues avec la vie des autres. Et quand on sait qu'il y a tellement de beaux moments comme le jour où tu te maries… Soupira-t-elle en regardant sa bague. Crois-moi, tu fais vite ton choix.

_Ouais… Bah, j'aurais préféré qu'il choisisse l'autre option, en conclut Juliette. Enfin, on parlait de ton mariage quand même !

_Oui, exactement ! Enchaîna Inézia en souriant. Tu vas devoir m'aider à choisir ma robe parce que je veux la plus parfaite des robes. Je ne veux pas être une meringue, je ne veux pas être une mariée sexy, et je ne veux pas donner l'impression de l'avoir acheté bon marché. C'est la même chose pour le gâteau.

_Déjà, il faudrait regarder les modèles. Je t'emmènerai le week-end prochain si tu veux.

_Le week-end prochain, seulement ? Juliette, prend ta journée de congé quand même ! C'est mon mariage, tu es ma demoiselle d'honneur !

_Oui, je sais mais je pars bientôt en Allemagne.

_Ça veut dire quand bientôt ?

_En avril, répondit Juliette.

_En avril… C'est dans un mois ! Tu as tout le temps qu'il te faut ! Non, non, Juju tu vas prendre ta journée. Juste cette fois-ci. Je comptais sur le week-end prochain pour te présenter Richard, et mon mariage n'est pas dans très longtemps. S'il te plaît ! »

Juliette soupira puis finit par acquiescer en précisant que ce serait la seule fois qu'elle le ferait. Il ne fallait plus que l'annoncer à Mr. Percy, et Hilly par la même occasion. Ce qui signifiait que celle-ci allait devoir travailler avec Audrey… _*Ouh, ça sent le croustillant !* _

* * *

><p><em>Inézia et Richard<em>

_Sont fiers de vous convier à la célébration de leurs noces le Vendredi 28 mars 1998 à 15h sur le bord de la Tamise. Après la cérémonie, nous serons heureux de vous accueillir au vin d'honneur et au dîner qui suivra._

_Nous espérons de tout cœur vous voir à cette occasion !_

« Oh… Qu'ils sont mignons… Grinça Marion en jetant le faire-part de mariage sur la table de sa cuisine. C'est même écrit en rose, on déborde d'amour là-dedans. »

Elle jeta un regard noir à Alexian qui l'attendait près de la porte. Il roula des yeux. Elle le vit soupirer et regarder ailleurs comme à chaque fois lorsqu'il prenait sur lui quand il était agacé. Marion prit son sac et sortit en refermant la porte derrière elle. Sur le Chemin de Traverse, Alexian lui prit la main tandis qu'ils marchaient tous les deux.

« Ça me rappelle que le 28 mars je serai toute seule au mariage de ma chère amie Inézia, lança Marion sarcastique. Moi, je ne déborderai pas d'amour, c'est sûr…

_Bon, tu vas te décider à sourire ou il va falloir qu'on passe notre dernière semaine ensemble chacun de notre côté ?

_De toute façon, je vais en passer des semaines de mon côté… Une de plus, une de moins, quelle différence ?

_Fais un effort. » Lui souffla-t-il.

Ils entrèrent touts les deux dans un restaurant et attendirent qu'on les place à la table réservée. On leur apporta leur carte. Ils l'ouvrirent tous les deux, Marion en soupirant.

« Tiens, je pourrais peut-être prendre l'entrée du solitaire ! Lut-elle avec sarcasme.

_Arrête ça, s'il te plaît. C'est fou ce que tu peux m'énerver quand tu fais ça, alors arrête. En plus, tu n'aimes pas les oignons, lut-il.

_Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. J'apprendrai à les aimer comme j'apprendrai à aimer la solitude… »

Alexian posa sa carte sur la table dans un geste vif et regarda la jeune femme qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il inspira un bon coup avant de siffler :

« Tu vas me faire des réflexions comme ça toute la soirée ? Je t'ai dit que c'était important pour moi, quand tu regardes quatre mois par rapport à une vie entière, c'est rien ! Je suis obligé de le faire ce stage.

_Non, ça c'est ce que tu te dis, toi ! Coupa-t-elle en posant elle-même sa carte.

_Si un patient arrive un jour et qu'il n'a pas une peau blanche, je lui dis quoi moi ? Non, je ne peux pas vous prendre sous prétexte que vous êtes noir ?

_Ton patient il ne peut pas comprendre que tu préfère rester avec moi plutôt que d'étudier ? Non, ça c'est impossible ? Et puis de toute façon, vous êtes au moins cinq dans ton service ! Si toi tu ne peux pas le prendre, il peut aller voir les quatre autres.

_Mais je suis incompétent si je reste comme ça ! Essaie de le comprendre, juste ça ! Je vais rester avec des lacunes pendant toute ma carrière et dès qu'il va falloir en renvoyer un ce sera moi ! Fais un effort, je te le répète depuis le début !

_Et après ? Quand tu reviendras tu partiras en Chine pour étudier les peaux asiatiques !? Peut-être même en Inde ou en Russie ! Sait-on jamais si chaque personne à une peau différente !

_Eh oui, tout le monde à une peau différente, elle ne réagisse pas toute de la même manière !

_Vous avez choisi ? S'approcha le garçon de table.

_Non, et on s'en va d'ailleurs. » Trancha Alexian.

Il jeta sa serviette sur la table et quitta la pièce à grands pas. Marion soupira avant de se lever à son tour et d'aller le rejoindre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il faisait les cent pas tout seul dans la rue et quand il la vit, le jeune homme s'empressa aussitôt de prendre le chemin du retour. Marion le suivit à petits pas, elle resta derrière lui pour ne pas avoir à l'affronter. Ils marchèrent tout le long sans s'adresser un mot, juste à soupirer chacun de leur côté.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant l'immeuble et au lieu de taper le code pour entrer, Alexian se retourna vers elle. Marion ralentit et resta devant lui sans oser dire un mot.

« Je crois qu'une pause nous ferait du bien, dit-il.

_Non, c'est ridicule…

_Si, et je crois d'ailleurs que ces quatre mois vont nous y aider. On va être chacun de notre côté, on va réfléchir, et on verra après.

_Mais non, écoute je suis désolée…

_Non, non, c'est vraiment la meilleure chose à faire. Et je crois que j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. »

Marion écarquilla les yeux et frémit. Il ne l'embrassa pas et s'éloigna sans en dire plus en lui disant qu'il prendrait le Magicobus et qu'il lui souhaitait une bonne nuit. Marion resta tout d'abord devant l'immeuble sans bouger à fixer la porte d'entrée sans vraiment la regarder. Elle finit par taper le code et entrer dans l'immeuble. L'escalier lui parut infini tandis qu'elle montait sans vraiment avoir conscience de ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle passa la clé dans la serrure de sa porte et l'ouvrit. La porte se bloqua comme le lit l'empêchait d'ouvrir plus. Marion referma derrière et jeta les clés sur la table de la cuisine. La jeune femme s'assit sur une chaise et posa son regard vague sur la chouette qui s'agitait dans sa cage.

Le voisin de l'immeuble en face lui fit un signe de la main quand il ferma ses volets pour aller rejoindre sans doute l'une de ses victimes féminines. Marion ne réagit pas et resta assise sur sa chaise en prenant conscience de ce qu'il se passait soudainement. Elle pleura enfin et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Comme elle regrettait ce qu'elle avait fait. Parce que le pire c'était que tout était de sa faute. Si elle avait essayé, rien qu'une minute, de comprendre l'opportunité qui s'offrait à Alexian, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé. Elle s'écroula sur la table et envoya valser les factures et le faire-part d'Inézia.

Le lendemain, Marion restait à son comptoir chez Fleury & Bott en fixant l'heure. Elle se demandait ce qu'Alexian faisait et s'il était dans le même état qu'elle ou qu'il « prenait l'air » comme il l'avait si bien dit. La cousine soupira encore une fois. Leanne s'approcha avec un livre à la main. Marion fit semblant d'être occupée à ouvrir le carton d'une nouvelle livraison.

« Tiens, c'est le livre que t'avais commandé, lui tendit Leanne. L'autre arrivera dans une semaine et tu payeras à ce moment-là. Il faudrait que je me serve plus souvent de la réduction qu'on a sur les livres… Marmonna-t-elle. Ça va, Marion ?

_Oui, oui, un week-end chargé ! Répondit-elle toute souriante. C'est fou comme ça passe vite.

_Eh oui… ah ça ! Ça passe trop vite, acquiesça Leanne. Ça ne te dérange pas si je ne mange pas avec toi ce midi ?

_Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Pourquoi ?

_Parce que je vais manger avec quelqu'un… » Marmonna-t-elle en rougissant.

Le nez dans son ouvrage, Marion fut instantanément prise de jalousie. _*Vous allez voir que maintenant que je suis en « break », tout le monde va se caser avec tout le monde !* _Elle se retourna en souriant tout de même et l'air d'une curieuse elle demanda :

« Ah… qui est-ce ?

_Oh… Marion, je suis sur un nuage ! On s'est rencontré ce week-end au parc et ce matin, je reçois un hibou de lui qui me demande si je veux venir manger avec lui ! S'écria-t-elle toute heureuse.

_Je suis contente pour toi, va manger avec lui. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est plus important quand même ! »

_*Tout est plus important que moi de toute façon… Je parierai qu'un elfe passerait avant moi !* _Marion lança un immense sourire à Leanne qui sortait de la boutique en sifflotant. Finalement, elle avait trouvé quelqu'un elle aussi. Marion qui lui souhaitait de trouver un homme, désormais elle en était jalouse.

La cousine s'affala derrière son comptoir et rangea tout ce qui se trouvait dessus. Elle sortit ensuite sa boîte de carottes râpées quand la cloche à la porte d'entrée sonna. En soupirant, elle lança :

« On est fermé ! C'est la pause midi !

_Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a marqué sur la porte, dit Drago en se penchant au comptoir.

_Oh non, pas toi… Soupira-t-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains. Ecoute, s'il te plaît je voudrais manger ma boîte de carottes râpées achetées au super marché en _solitaire_ ! Moi, _seule à seule_ avec mes carottes râpées à la sauce qui commence à m'écœurer, mais je m'en fou parce que c'est nettement plus rapide que de préparer ça soi-même toute _seule_ !

_Hum, hum… Marmonna-t-il en croquant dans sa pomme. Quelque chose me dit que tu t'es fait larguer. »

Marion leva un regard étonné vers lui et leva les yeux au ciel avant de retourner à ses carottes.

« Je ne me suis pas fait larguer, répondit-elle en mâchant difficilement comme si elle avait du mal à digérer quelque chose.

_Ah bon ? Fit-il avec un sourire soupçonneux. Bref, Inézia m'a dit que tu serais à son mariage. »

_*Mais ils le font exprès ou quoi ? Leanne qui se trouve quelqu'un et qui va manger avec lui, Drago qui me parle du mariage de l'autre…* _Marion soupira de nouveau.

« Oui… Marmonna-t-elle. Laisse-moi deviner, toi aussi tu y vas.

_Exact, on pourra danser un slow ou quelque chose de plus physique, si tu veux…

_Je n'oserai pas devant ta fiancée. » Répondit-elle aussitôt avec un sourire moqueur.

Drago perdit le sien au profit de la cousine. Il devait sans doute se demander comment elle avait su cela. Il lui lança un regard qui démontrait du peu d'enthousiasme qu'il avait à cette nouvelle.

« Ça à l'air de te réjouir d'être futur marié, non ? Demanda-t-elle moqueuse.

_Très marrant… Marmonna-t-il. Qui te l'a dit ? C'est censé être encore entre ma famille et sa famille.

_Ah bon ? Alors dans ce cas, c'est fichu d'avance, tout le monde le sait. C'est Juliette qui me l'a dit il n'y a pas si longtemps. Pourquoi cette tête de dépité ? Elle ne te plaît pas ? Se moqua Marion.

_Vraiment très marrant ! Cracha-t-il. Astéria Greengrass et moi ensemble ? Pff… C'est la pire des unions qui puissent exister. Tout le monde se moque de moi, même Blaise ! Alors lui, qu'est-ce qu'il rit ! Evidemment, il a la grande sœur qui n'est… comment dire… Pas pudique.

_Oh, pas du tout en effet ! Releva Marion.

_Et moi j'ai la petite sœur. Élève modèle, éducation parfaite, et plus que ce qu'il ne faut en matière de décence ! Je suis allé manger une fois chez eux après qu'on m'ait appris que j'allais me marier. Ma mère était… elle pleurait tellement elle était heureuse ! Et quand je suis arrivé, sa famille et la mienne ont parlé. Puis ils sont allés rejoindre la salle à manger et là, alors que j'essaie de lui faire un sourire… elle s'enfuit en me disant : « Ce n'est pas convenable de rester seuls à seuls ». Je n'y croyais pas… »

Marion étouffa un rire. Elle lui jeta un regard amusé avant de céder à un fou rire.

« Mais pour répondre à ta remarque, elle ne sera pas présente au mariage d'Inézia. Merlin merci ! Fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Ma future épouse se révèle être la vertu incarnée…

_Au moins, elle a tout ce que sa sœur n'a pas. Daphné qui va tous les soirs dans vos dortoirs, et Astéria qui passe ses soirées à travailler sur son éducation… Quel contraste ! Ria Marion.

_Ouais c'est ça, très marrant… Et toi alors ? Je viens de te raconter dans quelle situation je suis. A ton tour. »

Marion secoua la tête sans pouvoir décrocher un mot. Il tapota du doigt sur le comptoir pour insister. En levant les yeux au ciel et se demandant pourquoi elle faisait ça, Marion commença à dire :

« Avec Alexian, ça ne…

_Quoi ? Tu es avec Alexian Bradley ? Demanda-t-il apparemment surpris.

_Je suis… j'étais… Je ne sais même pas ce que je dois dire dans ce cas-là ! Il doit partir à la fin de la semaine en Afrique pour étudier. Il part quatre mois… Et, moi… je n'étais pas d'accord avec ça, je voulais qu'il reste mais du coup on se disputait tout le temps. Et samedi soir, on s'est disputé comme d'habitude depuis qu'il me l'a annoncé, et il a fini par me dire qu'il voulait faire une pause. Donc depuis samedi jusqu'à... dans quatre mois, on est en break… Marmonna-t-elle puis soupirant à nouveau.

_D'accord… Donc, en gros tu es en relation libre, dit-il comme s'il s'agissait de la meilleure chose à dire.

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me dis ? Souffla-t-elle agacée.

_Je dis que tu n'es ni célibataire, ni en couple. Et l'avantage d'être en relation libre c'est de pouvoir fréquenter plusieurs personnes à la fois ! »

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil. Marion le fixa de son regard meurtrier et se leva enfin de sa chaise. Elle fit le tour du comptoir et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

« Je te dis que je suis en break depuis samedi, donc deux jours, et toi… toi tu me dis que je peux coucher à droite et à gauche… Tout compte fait, Astéria est la parfaite femme pour toi ! Lui cracha-t-elle. Je te dis que je suis en break et toi tu me sors un truc de relation libre et tu me fais des sous-entendus… Sors d'ici, souffla-t-elle en désignant la porte d'un signe de tête.

_Comme tu veux, mais si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit…

_DEHORS ! » Rugit-elle.

La porte claqua enfin comme il se sauvait.

* * *

><p>Inézia sortit de la cabine d'essayage. Une grande robe blanche avec des nœuds un peu partout. Juliette secoua la tête en rigolant.<p>

« A moins que tu ne veuilles ressembler à une écervelée qui a revêtu une meringue… Objecta-t-elle.

_Tu as raison, acquiesça Inézia. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est moche… Je vais essayer la suivante. Mais si je vois qu'i nouveau des frous-frous affreux, je la piétine ! »

Juliette rigola toute seule. Elle attendit dans le magasin que son amie ne termine d'enfiler sa nouvelle robe. La cousine attendait encore quand un homme de belle stature arriva le souffle court.

« Bonjour, excusez-moi est-ce que vous auriez vu une jeune femme blonde avec des yeux bleus ? Demanda-t-il.

_Euh… oui… Acquiesça Juliette qui jetait des regards vers la cabine d'Inézia.

_Richard ! Rugit la voix dans la cabine. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne dois pas me voir dans ma robe, ça porte malheurs !

_Inézia… Mon amour… »

Juliette arqua un sourcil devant le futur époux de sa meilleure amie. Un teint mat et des cheveux noirs bien peignés, travaillés au peigne fin avec une couche de laque, il était bien habillé dans son costume.

« Ecoute… ça ne va pas te plaire… Marmonna-t-il en se penchant vers la cabine. Mais ma mère m'a fait savoir que le bateau mouche que tu as réservé pour notre mariage… eh bien, il coûte très cher et ma mère trouve que c'est exagéré alors elle voudrait s'assurer que tu ne prennes pas une robe trop…

_Trop quoi !? Rugit Inézia dans sa cabine. Mon mariage sera parfait ! Tu m'avais dit que j'avais la cagnotte libre, ta mère a tellement d'argent qu'elle ne sait plus quoi en faire ! Et bien, elle investira dans notre mariage !

_Elle nous achète déjà le manoir que tu voulais…

_C'est tout à fait normal, ça ! Maintenant, laisse-moi essayer mes robes ! Je prendrais celle qui me plaira, et ta mère ne pourra rien changer ! J'ai cagnotte libre !

_Oui, mon amour… » Acquiesça-t-il avec la tête de celui qui va passer un sal quart d'heure entre les mains de sa mère.

Juliette le regarda s'éloigner et sortir de la boutique d'une démarcha maladroite. Inézia tira ensuite le rideau de la cabine en soupirant.

« Ah, là, là ! Mes parents m'avaient prévenu qu'il y avait des disputes pendant la préparation du mariage… Dit-elle. Sa mère je ne l'ai jamais aimé ! Je faisais ma petite fille modèle devant elle en France, mais quelle vieille peau ! Heureusement elle se fait vieille et elle est déjà tombée dans le coma. Son heure ne devrait plus tarder, j'en serai débarrassée.

_Roh, Inézia quand même ! L'arrêta Juliette en tournant autour d'elle pour observer la robe. C'est ta belle-mère et Richard tient sans doute à elle.

_Moi tout ce que je vois ce sont les milliards de gallions qui tomberont entre mes mains quand cette vieille peau mourra avec son idiot de mari ! Enfin, Richard et moi nous serons heureux !

_C'est méchant ce que tu dis, Inézia. Fais attention, ce sont tout de même les parents de Richard.

_Et des milliardaires fortunés ! Précisa Inézia qui s'admira dans le miroir. Je crois que je vais prendre celle-là.

_Elle est très chère, dit Juliette en observant le prix. Tu devrais peut-être faire un effort pour Richard.

_Non, non, belle-maman me l'offrira comme cadeau de mariage. Je la dispense de m'acheter plus, si elle veut. Oui, je prends celle-là. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Juliette admira un instant son amie dans sa robe blanche de future mariée. Elle la regarda dans sa silhouette filiforme avec cette robe qui allongeait son corps. Elle s'imagina elle aussi dans une telle robe et envia fortement son amie.

« Tu es parfaite, en conclut-elle.

_Oh, c'est exactement ce que je voulais entendre ! » Se réjouit Inézia en sautillant de joie.

Le lendemain, pendant la pause de dix heures, Audrey ne se sentait manifestement pas très bien. Quand Juliette but sa tasse de thé, elle lui jeta un regard interloqué. A côté d'elles, Mr. Dooney buvait tranquillement en lisant son journal. Il ne semblait rien remarqué d'inhabituel. Audrey soupira en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? C'est Hilly ? Devina Juliette.

_Oui… et je ne sais plus quoi faire. Hier, c'était la pire journée que j'ai pu passer avec elle ! Soupira-t-elle en secouant l a tête comme si elle devenait folle. Tu sais qu'elle va jusqu'à me traquer ? Hier, elle m'a ressorti pleins de trucs qui datent depuis Noël ! On est en mars et elle me parle de décembre où je faisais les marchés de Noël avec Per… avec Mr. Percy.

_Oui, elle m'en avait parlé il y a quelques temps déjà. Maintenant que tu le dis, ça me revient en mémoire. Elle ne va donc jamais te laisser tranquille ?

_Jamais, j'en ai bien l'impression… Dès que tu n'es pas là, elle est obligée de faire équipe avec moi et tout de suite ça tourne à l'enfer. Pourtant, je ne dis rien, je prends sur moi, je ne réponds pas à ses insultes… mais là, c'en est trop ! J'ai essayé d'avoir une discussion avec elle pour mettre les choses à plat… c'est toujours, toujours la même chose ! Tu n'imagines pas comment mon visage s'est décomposé quand je suis arrivée hier matin et qu'on m'a annoncé que tu avais pris ta journée…

_Désolé, mon amie se marie dans un mois et elle voulait que je sois avec elle ce jour-là. On a choisi sa robe et avec beaucoup de difficulté mais on y est arrivé au final, on a aussi choisi le gâteau. Une superbe pièce montée !

_Ça à l'air génial ! Et qui sont les futurs mariés ?

_Inézia Parkman et Richard Bernard, répondit Juliette.

_Je connais Parkman de nom, mais Bernard… Enfin, c'est Richard ou c'est Bernard ? Plaisanta-t-elle. Je rigole c'est un français, non ?

_Exacte, ça se sait à son nom et à son terrible accent. Mais comme le dit mon amie, c'est le mieux que j'ai pu entendre. Il y a quelque chose de croquant dans son accent… Ah, les français… Ils nous en feront voir de toutes les couleurs à essayer de parler notre langue !

_C'est sûr ! Sourit Audrey.

_Défense de critiquer les français ! Intervint Mr. Dooney. Ma femme est d'origine française ! Ses grands-parents venaient de ce merveilleux pays.

_On ne critiquera pas votre femme, on n'oserait pas ! » Plaisanta Juliette.

Ils rirent tous les trois. La pause de dix heures était souvent distrayante, on pouvait bavarder entre collègues. Mais quand Hilly fit son entrée dans la salle, elle jeta un regard noir à Audrey avant de tourner fièrement les talons. Mr. Dooney soupira en secouant la tête l'air d'être dépassé.

« Il ne faut t'en faire Audrey, la rassura-t-il.

_Le pire c'est que je ne sais même pas ce que je lui ai fait ! Se défendit Audrey. C'est quand même dingue ! Elle me reproche mon amitié avec Per… avec Mr. Percy mais… je ne fais rien de mal ! Et puis, même s'il se passait quoique ce soit, elle n'aurait pas son mot à dire.

_Ca c'est vrai ! Affirma Juliette. Ils se sont séparés, ils ont été fiancés mais maintenant c'est terminé. Je crois qu'en fait, elle ne l'accepte pas mais je pense qu'au lieu de déchaîner sa rage contre toi, elle devrait aller voir Mr. Percy.

_Je suis tout à fait d'accord, approuva Mr. Dooney. Ca c'est une future ambassadrice ! Fit-il en désignant Juliette. Au lieu d'être jalouse elle devrait plutôt se tourner vers celui qui la rejeter. Tu n'y es pour rien Audrey, c'était leur histoire. Pourquoi mêle-t-elle Audrey dans cette affaire ?

_C'est parce que je l'ai invité chez moi peu de temps après leur rupture, se souvint Audrey. Je pensais bien faire, son frère venait de mourir, il s'était séparé de sa fiancée avec qui ça n'allait plus du tout… je pense encore avoir bien fait. Mais je l'ai juste invité à manger une pizza ! Oh… quand j'y pense… Inviter le directeur de la coopération magique internationale à manger une pizza… J'ai honte ! Il a du trouver ça vraiment stupide.

_La preuve que non, la rassura Juliette. Si vous vous parlez encore et qu'il ne t'a toujours pas renvoyé malgré tout ce que fait Hilly… Il a dû aimer la pizza. Et puis… sans vouloir être méchante, c'est un Weasley. »

Audrey et Mr. Dooney la regardèrent sans comprendre. Juliette sentait souvent ce décalage entre les élèves de Poudlard, notamment de Serpentard, qui faisaient attention à qui ils adressaient la parole, et ses collègues. Ici, on parlait aux personnes parce qu'on les appréciait. Il y avait évidemment des exceptions qui gardaient les anciennes mœurs basés sur la nature du sang.

« Laissez tomber, finit-elle par dire. J'étais juste submergée par mes années poudlariennes.

_Oh mais c'est vrai ! Tu as connu Per… roh, ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu as connu Mr. Percy à Poudlard ! S'exclama Audrey en souriant. Raconte un peu ! »

Mr. Dooney approuva en riant. Audrey restait face à la cousine avec un immense sourire éblouissant. Juliette tenta de se remémorer quelque chose qu'elle aurait pu raconter. Le seul problème était qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à Mr. Percy ou si cela avait été le cas c'était pour l'insulter. En fait, ils ne s'appréciaient pas vraiment…

« Euh… bah… Il était préfet ! Se souvint-elle comme si l'espoir lui était tombé entre les mains. Préfet-en-chef, même ! De Gryffondor.

_Préfet-en-chef de Gryffondor ! S'extasia Audrey. Oh, je l'imagine bien… Avec son écusson, etc.

_Oui et… je me souviens qu'il a eu une copine. Elle s'appelait… »

_*Ah merde, c'était quoi le nom de la Sang-Mêlé ? Je lui avais volontairement renversé mon jus de citrouille une fois. C'était pour le poisson d'avril et je faisais mon intéressante devant tous les Serpentard pour montrer à quel point j'étais impitoyable… Quelle preuve, dis donc ! On devrait me remettre une médaille.* _

« J'ai un trou… comment elle s'appelait, je ne m'en souviens plus. C'est bizarre… euh… Ah si, Pénélope Deauclair !

_Oooh… C'est cette pauvre jeune fille qui a été assassinée par les Mangemorts… Soupira Mr. Dooney. Je le sais car j'ai rédigé la lettre demandant au ministre de la Russie de permettre aux Aurors d'arrêter un Mangemort et miss. Deauclair figurait sur la liste des victimes.

_Je ne savais pas, avoua Juliette. Il a été arrêté ?

_Le Mangemort ? Pas encore, le ministre de la Russie juge que ses forces seront nécessaires. Pour l'instant, il a seulement réussi à causer la mort de trois d'entre eux… »

Les rires n'étaient plus de la partie à leur table. Ils burent en silence le fond de leur thé. Puis Audrey remarqua qu'il était temps de remonter. Elle ajouta ensuite sur un ton plutôt humoristique que s'ils arrivaient en retard Hilly serait là pour les attendre.

* * *

><p>« Et un petit milk-shake au shaker ça remonte toujours le moral ! » Lança Morag.<p>

Elle devait avoir averti tous les voisins de l'immeuble. Marion était effondrée sur la table et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Des centaines de mouchoirs ornaient le sol de son studio. Morag passa entre en secouant le shaker avec un immense sourire.

« Regarde comme ton amie est gentille ! Elle a apporté son shaker rien que pour toi ! »

Marion hurla en pleurs et se cogna volontairement la tête contre la table en sanglotant qu'elle était définitivement faite pour rester célibataire.

« Si tu veux, je te prête mon shaker pendant quelques temps pour te remonter le moral, proposa Morag. C'est vrai ça, quand tu n'as pas le moral tu prends un milk-shake et la journée est repartie ! »

Marion laissa échapper de nouveaux sanglots. Elle ne cessait de se morfondre depuis le début et pour essayer de la réconforter, Morag avait déjà depuis le début de la journée tenté : une partie crêpe, un brownie au pur chocolat, une confection de mini cookies pour tous les goûts, et maintenant le milk-shake. Morag secouait avec force en souriant comme une idiote devant son amie qui continuait à pleurer.

« … et c'est ma faute, en plus ! Hurlait-elle en pleurs. Maintenant il est en Afrique ! Pendant quatre mois et j'en ai même pas profité avant son départ ! Quatre mois ! Je suis en break !

_Et qui veut un milk-shake ? Proposa Morag en remplissant déjà deux verres.

_Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans lui… ! Et s'il décidait de me quitter après… s'il part avec une belle africaine… Je ne pourrais pas rivaliser avec une africaine !

_Mmm… Tu devrais vraiment goûter, c'est super bon le milk-shake ! Insistait toujours Morag.

_Tout compte fait, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a de pire… Sanglota-t-elle en reniflant fortement après s'être mouchée dans un mouchoir. Pouvoir tout reprocher à l'autre parce qu'il passe sa vie à faire des partouses toutes les nuits, ou tout se reprocher à soi-même d'avoir gâché une relation pareille !

_Si tu bois une gorgée de milk-shake, ça ira mieux !

_Merci… T'es vraiment une superbe amie parce que… Juliette… Juliette… Elle m'a dit que j'étais une grosse nulle ! Elle a dit que je pouvais que m'en vouloir ! Hurla de nouveau Marion. Et elle a raison… Je suis nulle ! Je vais finir seule ! Seule avec ma chouette… »

Morag s'accouda à la table, abattue. Elle ne savait désormais plus quoi faire pour amuser son amie. Elle avait joué les animatrices toute la journée, elle jetait l'éponge. Marion n'avait pas sourit une seule fois !

« Bon, tu le veux ce milk-shake ou je peux le boire ?

_Si merci, je pense que ça me fera du bien. »

Marion prit le verre et but une gorgée avant de courir à l'évier pour tout recracher. Morag lui lança un regard noir. Marion se retourna avec la tête de quelqu'un qui venait de voir à travers la mort.

« T'as voulu m'empoisonner ou quoi ? Je ne supporte pas la banane ! Je n'ai jamais aimé ! Son goût… eurk ! C'est dégoûtant…

_Merci ! Merci vraiment gentil ton compliment ! Rugit Morag furieuse. Je vais finir alors, parce que MOI je le trouve très bon mon milk-shake !

_Ah mais je ne dis pas que ton milk-shake n'est pas bon… juste que je ne mange jamais de banane. Ca… Alexian il le savait ! Hurla-t-elle en s'écroulant sur l'évier.

_Oh, mais secoue-toi un peu ! C'est quoi ça ? Une larve qui se tasse dans son entre comme un ermite ! Ca suffit, ce n'est plus possible, ça ! Tu vas te secouer ! »

Sur ce, elle releva son amie par les épaules et lui donna une claque mémorable. Marion tomba à la renverse et atterrit dans son lit, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

« Merci, je me sens mieux, avoua-t-elle finalement.

_Parfait, ce soir toi et moi on va s'offrir la plus grosse cuite de notre vie ! Lui promit Morag en se dirigeant vers le petit placard et farfouillant dans toutes les robes. On va aller au Push et on va se faire draguer toute la soirée ! Tu vas voir, c'est fou le bonheur qu'on vit quand on est célibataire ! Il n'y a qu'à la Saint Valentin où on reste au fond de notre lit à pleurer, mais le reste du temps c'est pure folie ! On va s'éclater et crois-moi, tu vas vite prendre goût à la vie exaltante d'une célibataire qui va en soirée tous les samedis soirs dans une robe sexy !

_Euh… t'es sûre ? Bougonna Marion. La dernière fois que j'y suis allée, ma cousine s'est réveillée avec un homme nu dans son lit qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui n'était pas de toute beauté… Furieuse, elle m'a réveillé en sursaut…

_C'est justement ça le plus excitant quand t'es une célibataire affirmée ! Tu ne sais jamais avec qui tu vas te réveiller le lendemain… Ouh, j'adore ça ! J'en ai des frissons à chaque fois que je me prépare… Ahah ! Fit-elle en sortant du placard l'ensemble de lingerie qu'Alexian avait offert à la cousine. La lingerie coquine… Met ça pour ce soir !

_Pff… Je ne vais pas mettre l'ensemble qu'Alexian m'a offert ! On est toujours en couple même si on fait une pause et puis… justement, je suis censée réfléchir.

_T'amuser ! Coupa Morag. Tout ce que je vois, c'est mon amie qui se morfond sur elle-même mais au contraire, amuse-toi ! Tu vas t'éclater ce soir, et je ne permettrais aucune larme sur ton visage, c'est clair ? »

Marion hocha la tête immédiatement sous le regard sévère de Morag qui semblait en avoir assez de son attitude. Avec un franc sourire, Morag lui tendit un nouvel ensemble de lingerie puisque Marion insistait pour ne mettre celui qu'elle lui avait proposé juste avant. Obéissante, la cousine enfilait la lingerie que Morag avait pioché dans son placard. En se retournant, son amie lui tendait un bustier rouge burgundy en souriant.

« Le rouge, ça attire toujours l'œil, expliqua Morag. Je suis fière d'avoir trouvé cette robe dans ta penderie. En même temps, avec toi on pourrait s'habiller toute l'année avec une tenue différente… S'extasiait Morag.

_Tu peux en prendre une, toléra Marion qui voyait bien que son amie en avait envie. Prends dans celles qui sont au fond, elles sont trop petites pour moi. Si elles te vont, je pourrais t'en donner.

_Oh oui ! » S'écria Morag qui jubilait.

On aurait dit une petite fille qui enfilait une robe de princesse. C'était exactement la même expression qui figurait sur le visage de Morag. Elle ne cessait de répéter : « tant de robes… Wahou ! Magnifique… T'as tellement de chance… » Marion hocha la tête en se regardant dans le miroir. Morag sortit l'attirail de la salle de bain de notre cousine. Elle arriva avec un peigne et une trousse de maquillage. Avec un grand sourire, elle lui fit signe de s'installer.

« Tu es entre mes mains ! Jubilait Morag. Crois-moi, ce soir tu ne vas plus rien regretter ! »

Marion frémit aux paroles de son amie qui apparemment parlait sérieusement. Morag souriait à pleines dents tandis qu'elle transformait son amie. _*J'ai peur… J'ai jamais été à une soirée où le but c'était de me faire draguer… J'y suis toujours allée pour m'amuser, danser… et éventuellement me faire draguer… Alexian, à l'aide !* _

Les deux amies se trouvaient devant le club quelques heures plus tard. Marion regardait les lumières du Push qui tourbillonnait dans tous les sens. Morag sautillait sur place en tapant des mains. De toute évidence, elle avait hâte. Les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent dans le club, et pour la première fois Marion entrait sans être une VIP. Mieux qu'à l'extérieur, les spots de lumières tourbillonnaient dans tous les sens. Les flashs illuminaient le club, les sorciers hurlaient sur la piste et se bousculaient entre eux. Il y avait même des estrades où certains montaient pour montrer à quel point ils étaient sexys. Marion écarquillait les yeux sur tout ce qu'elle voyait. De toutes les soirées qu'elle avait vues – et elle en avait fait des soirées avec les Serpentard ! – celle-ci allait sans doute être la plus indécente de sa vie.

La jeune femme avala difficilement sa salive tandis que Morag l'entraînait vers le bar illuminé pour être repérable. Les deux amies s'installèrent à peine que déjà une troupe d'hommes sûrement déjà mariés s'approchaient d'elles avec de toute évidence des idées très précises. Marion détourna son regard de l'un d'entre eux pour ne pas l'encourager.

« Deux Whisky Pur Feu ! Commanda Morag au serveur en tendant de l'argent. Et puis finalement, laissez-nous la bouteille ! »

Elle tendit un verre à Marion en lui soufflant de boire cul sec. La cousine la regarda les yeux écarquillés mais fit tout de même ce qu'elle lui disait de faire. Puis Morag lui remplit un deuxième verre à boire cul sec. Puis un troisième… et en attendant que l'alcool ne monte, elle l'entraîna vers la piste.

La piste de danse, c'était le domaine de la cousine. Qui essaierait de la concurrencer en tant que reine de la piste de danse ? Qu'il vienne se frotter à elle ! Avec Juliette, elles avaient dansé sur tous les airs, de toutes les façons, elles avaient même grandi dans ce milieu.

« Quel déhanché ! Remarqua Morag qui levait les pousses en l'air.

_A Serpentard, si tu ne sais pas danser, ce n'est pas la peine de venir aux soirées. » Se justifia Marion.

Tandis que le rythme continuait, la musique bourdonnait dans ses oreilles « Boum, boum, boum ! » Faisait-elle. C'était un peu insupportable mais la cousine finit par éclater d'un grand rire. Au commencement de la nouvelle chanson, elle leva les bras en l'air et hurla :

« En scène ! Je vais vous montrer ce que danser veut dire ! »

Marion était déjà partie avant même d'avoir terminé sa phrase. Le déhanché des danseuses de salsa, vous connaissez ? Si ça ne vous dit rien, imaginez une femme d'un mètre soixante-dix-sept qui se déhanche pour le plus grand plaisir de tous ceux qui l'entourent. Avec son bustier rouge qui aidait largement à exposer ses grandes jambes devant tous, on peut dire qu'elle ne passait pas inaperçu.

Nouvelle tournée après une heure de danse, un peu de repos à papoter avec un inconnu… Une danse avec deux nouveaux inconnus. La vérité était que la cousine ne se rendait pas vraiment compte qu'elle ne les connaissait pas. Ils venaient lui parler et aussitôt elle passait son bras autour de leurs épaules en s'écriant :

« Vous êtes trop gentils ! »

Même s'ils avaient simplement dit : « Hey ! » ou « Salut ! » ou encore « Je t'offre un verre ? » et même « Ca te dit de danser ? », non pour la cousine ils étaient trop gentils !

Elle ne savait même pas où était Morag, elle l'avait croisé vers le bar mais désormais elle ne voyait que deux jeunes hommes avec leurs incroyables pectoraux en exhibition. Marion s'accorda de passer une main dessus pour savourer cette sensation rien qu'une fois dans sa vie. C'était dur et lisse… Elle éclata de rire avant que quelqu'un ne la prenne par les épaules.

D'un coup d'un seul, la réalité lui arriva brusquement au visage. Un instant, elle perdit son sourire devant Drago Malefoy, puis elle le regarda les yeux écarquillés et entre deux hoquets lui demanda :

« Tu me suis ?

_Non, mais quelle agréable surprise ! Je suis en VIP mais avec Blaise on a décidé de faire un tour de ce côté du club et… que vois-je ! Alors toi, tu me plais ! Tu me plais en libraire chic et classe, tu me plais en libraire offensée, et tu me plais en danseuse sexy !

_Que de déclaration… Sourit-elle en passant un bras autour de sa nuque. Ta perdue ta fiancée ? La sainte vierge, c'est ça ?

_Tout à fait, et si tu veux en savoir plus je compte bien l'oublier pour une libraire qui m'attire énormément et qui m'étonne de jour en jour !

_Oh, c'est vrai ? Lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille. Eh bien, prouve-le-moi.

_On ne veut plus jouer l'offensée qui veut manger sa salade de carottes râpées !? Demanda-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

_J'ai trouvé quelque chose de plus croustillant à me mettre sous la dent.

_Belle répartie, j'aime. »

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire. Ce sourire si charmeur, si éclatant, si vivant, une preuve pour appuyer ce qu'elle disait. En grognant, la cousine le tira vers elle et le fit sortir de la piste de danse. Ils quittèrent la foule, s'éloignèrent du bar, et entrèrent dans les toilettes des femmes.

* * *

><p>Inézia faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Juliette essayait de la calmer et de la rassurer. La blonde était sur les nerfs et s'interrogeait sur la cérémonie, elle voulait un mariage parfait et craignait de ne pas y arriver. Juliette lui courait après et essayait de l'obliger à s'asseoir. Inézia ne tenait pas en place et ne cessait d'enrouler son voile autour de son bras.<p>

« Et si j'ai plus de voix au moment de dire oui ? Et si le repas n'est pas assez bien… ? Et l'ambiance ! Oh, Juliette… j'ai chaud en plus ! J'ai tellement chaud, j'aurais dû prendre un éventail ou quelque chose... Et si j'ai des auréoles !? »

Juliette s'empressa d'attraper la première chose de plat sur la coiffeuse d'Inézia – le miroir rectangulaire – et l'agita de toutes ses forces pour faire du vent à son amie. Celle-ci agita sa main en éventail et soupira. Enfin, elle décida de s'asseoir sur une chaise et regarda le soleil qui brillait dans le ciel.

« Ça va bien se passer, tu verras ! Tu n'auras rien à craindre, tout ira à merveille. Tu vas faire ton entrée et là, on n'aura d'yeux que pour toi !

_Tu ne m'abandonnes pas, hein ! Tu restes avec moi pour la soirée, n'est-ce pas ?

_Oui, oui, du moins j'essaierais. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Richard sera là aussi et tout va très bien se passer.

_IL EST L'HEURE ! S'écria Mrs. Parkman en entrant dans la chambre avec un immense sourire. Oh, ma fille… Inézia tu es parfaite ! Tu es tellement belle… oh, ça me rappelle le jour où tu es née… et maintenant, tu vas te marier !

_Oui en route maman ! La coupa Inézia en prenant les pans de sa robe. Dit à papa de bien m'attendre devant l'hôtel ! »

Mrs. Parkman acquiesça tout en gloussant de bonheurs. Juliette suivit les deux blondes et referma la porte derrière elle. Inézia s'empressa de monter dans une voiture qu'elle avait réservée au Ministère de la Magie pour ce jour-ci. Juliette monta à la suite de Mrs. Parkman. La voiture se mit en route. Juliette resta les yeux écarquillés à observer la voiture rouler. Elle n'était jamais montée dans une voiture et c'était bien la première fois qu'elle sentait cette odeur de cuir aussi forte. Mrs. Parkman ne cessa pendant tout le trajet de s'extasier sur sa fille et la chance qu'elle avait.

« C'est le plus beau jour de ta vie, ma fille ! Oh… je me souviens du jour où j'ai épousé ton père… c'était à Washington et…

_On arrive. » Annonça Juliette.

Le portier ouvrit la porte et Inézia sortit de la voiture avec un immense sourire. Dehors on acclamait la mariée et on applaudissait. Juliette sortit de la voiture, suivit par Mrs. Parkman. Mr. Parkman vint prendre le bras de sa fille et tous les deux avancèrent jusqu'à l'arche devant la Tamise. Juliette suivait derrière avec les alliances dans le coffret qu'elle portait. Elle le tenait précieusement entre ses mains et ne cessait de sourire. L'orchestre jouait sur un air classique et mélodieux. Mr. Parkman finit par donner le bras de sa fille à Richard qui souriait comme un enfant.

Juliette les observait derrière et attendait le moment venu pour leur donner les alliances. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle, la cousine aurait sauté dans les bras des jeunes mariés pour les féliciter tant elle était heureuse pour eux. Mais comme la cérémonie devait être parfaite, la jeune femme se tenait bien respectueusement derrière. Elle écoutait les paroles du sorcier qui scellerait l'union d'Inézia et Richard.

Tous les invités écoutaient en silence les paroles prononcées. Pas un bruit ne s'échappait de la foule d'invités qui avaient tous revêtus leur tenue les plus extravagantes pour ce jour. Juliette attendait toujours et écoutait tout comme les autres les sermons. Enfin, la rituelle phrase fut prononcée :

« Inézia Parkman voulez-vous prendre pour époux Richard Bernard ?

_Je le veux, répondit immédiatement Inézia en lançant un regard étincelant à Richard.

_Richard Bernard voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Inézia Parkman ?

_Oui, je le veux. »

Il y eut un : « Oooooh… » soupiré parmi les invités tandis que le cœur de Juliette bondissait dans sa poitrine. Elle leur tendit le coffret ouvert et les regarda se passer l'alliance chacun à leur tour. Ils souriaient tous les deux et se regardaient dans les yeux comme s'il n'y avait qu'eux sur cette terre. Ils étaient totalement dans leur bulle, exclus du monde et ne faisaient que sourire en se regardant.

« Je vous déclare donc mari et femme. »

Juliette rassembla toutes ses forces pour ne pas crier et envoyer le coffret valser. Elle se mit simplement à sourire comme une idiote devant les jeunes mariés qui s'embrassaient. Inézia lui lança un regard ensuite comme pour lui dire : « T'as vu ? Je n'ai pas perdu ma voix ! » Juliette hocha la tête pour lui répondre avant de s'écarter pour les laisser passer. L'orchestre se mit de nouveau à jouer tandis que les deux mariés montaient sur le bateau mouche.

Les invités suivirent en applaudissant et en lançant des grains de riz quand les nouveaux mariés passaient près d'eux. Juliette en prit une poignée dans le pot qu'on lui tendait et les jeta en l'air afin qu'ils retombent sur les jeunes mariés. Inézia et Richard tentaient de se protéger en souriant de toutes leurs dents. Ce devait sans doute être le plus beau jour de leur vie. Enfin, ils montèrent tous sur le bateau mouche qui démarra sur la Tamise.

Juliette rejoignit Inézia pour la féliciter. Celle-ci la prit dans ses bras et commença à pleurer en la remerciant de l'avoir aidé à organiser tout ceci. La cousine lui tapota le dos et finit par la relâcher. Elle serra ensuite la main de Richard pour le féliciter aussi.

« Tu te rends compte, Juliette ? Sanglotait Inézia. Je ne m'appelle plus Inézia Parkman ! Je m'appelle Inézia Bernard ! Oh… je t'aime, mon amour ! »

Inézia et Richard s'embrassèrent fougueusement. Juliette se décida à s'éloigner pour les laisser s'épanouir dans leur vie amoureuse. Elle observa les invités et vit de loin certains de Serpentard notamment Pansy avec Blaise et Daphné. Juliette leur lança un regard de travers qu'ils ne virent pas, avant de s'éloigner pour chercher sa cousine.

Justement, Marion traînait au milieu de la foule d'invités. Elle avait déjà croisé Nono et Théodore qui apparemment s'étaient remis ensemble. Mais désormais, elle affichait un sourire aimable alors qu'en vérité elle aurait tout donné pour se jeter dans le fleuve. Elle s'ennuyait à mourir et les seules personnes qu'elle connaissait étaient sa famille et les anciens Serpentard. Marion commençait à se dire qu'elle allait rejoindre ses parents quand on l'interpella. Une voix traînante et à la fois qui sonnait supérieure mais qui aussi avait un léger ton de raillerie :

« Marionnette, marionnette, ma bonne marionnette… Quel plaisir ! »

Marion tenta vainement une fuite mais déjà Drago avait pris sa main. Elle la lui arracha aussitôt rouge de honte et vérifia d'un regard que personne ne les avait vu.

« Chut, tais-toi ! Lui ordonna-t-elle dans un souffle. On ne se connaît pas !

_Ah mais moi je crois que si… Je crois qu'on se connaît même beaucoup plus que ça depuis le Push…

_Tais-toi ! Lui ordonna-t-elle.

_En plus, tu n'as vraiment pas de chance puisque sur le plan de table, tu es assise entre moi et Claude.

_Merci de m'en informer, mais je préfère encore taper la causette à Claude qu'à toi…

_C'est fou ça… ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu me disais la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu…

_Ne me compare surtout pas à la fille saoule que tu as croisé au Push !

_Ah mais je ne l'ai pas seulement croisé, je l'ai culbuté. »

Marion se retourna cette fois-ci rouge écrevisse et chercha à s'éloigner le plus vite possible. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire un pas que Juliette arrivait avec un large sourire qui disparu aussitôt quand elle vit Drago.

« Vous vous parlez maintenant ? » S'étonna-t-elle avec un regard méprisant pour le jeune homme.

Les deux répondirent par une réponse contradiction. Lui par « oui », et elle par « non ». Juliette fit la navette entre les deux, l'air totalement perdu.

« En fait on se parle parce que Drago voulait me dire que… que ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu… Bafouilla Marion.

_Et je lui disais aussi qu'elle avait beaucoup changé ! Crut-il bon de préciser sous le regard meurtrier des deux cousines.

_Bien… Bon, j'emprunte Marion. Je suppose que vous avez terminé votre conversation. Les retrouvailles, etc. Marion, Inézia veut te présenter Richard.

_A plus ! » Lança Drago avec un signe de la main.

La dernière image que Marion eut de lui c'était un sourire entre le sadisme et la malice. Détournant le regard, la jeune femme préféra se concentrer sur sa cousine qui lui tenait fermement le bras. _*Je n'aime pas quand on me tire comme ça…* _ Rumina-t-elle intérieurement.

« Dis donc, pourquoi elle veut me le présenter ? Je ne l'aime pas, elle… Remarqua Marion alors que Juliette la guidait à travers la foule.

_Mais contrairement à toi, Inézia ne te déteste pas. On ne va pas aller jusqu'à dire qu'elle t'aime bien mais en tout cas elle t'apprécie. Et elle veut te présenter Richard.

_Ils ressemblent à Ken et Barbie tous les deux…

_A qui ? Je ne les connais pas eux, ils sont de quelle famille ? Interrogea Juliette.

_Laisse tombé… » Marmonna Marion.

Les deux cousines arrivèrent devant les nouveaux mariés qui remerciaient un couple pour leur cadeau. Marion les observa tous les deux avec un œil assez moqueur. Elle, dans sa robe blanche avec ses longs cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus et son grand sourire éblouissant. Lui, le teint mat, les cheveux bruns peigné avec précision, il arborait aussi un grand sourire éblouissant. Les parfaites poupées Barbie et Ken !

« Marion ! » S'exclama Inézia en lui prenant les mains.

_*Inézia…* _

« Toutes mes félicitations ! Leur dit Marion avec un immense sourire.

_Oh merci, c'est gentil ! Je te présente Richard. Richard, c'est Marion une amie d'enfance. »

_*Oh oui, une amie d'enfance ! Bien sûr… Dans tes rêves, Barbie !* _ Cinglait Marion en regardant jalousement les longs cheveux dorés de la jeune mariée.

« On partageait les dortoirs à Poudlard. C'est la cousine de Juliette, d'ailleurs, précisa-t-elle.

_Ravi de vous rencontrer. Et si Inézia ne m'avait pas dit que vous étiez cousines, j'aurai juré que vous étiez sœurs, répondit Richard en lui tendant sa main.

_Tout le monde nous dit ça, répondirent les deux en cœur. Encore toutes mes félicitations. »

Marion leur adressa un franc sourire avant de s'éloigner. Son sourire disparu immédiatement quand elle fut hors de vue d'Inézia. Bientôt, on appela tous les invités à aller s'asseoir. Malheureusement pour Marion, elle se retrouvait à la table des anciens Serpentard. Juliette avait le droit à la table d'honneur où se trouvait Inézia, Richard, et leur famille. Les Clerwood-Gadish étaient un peu placés ci et là sur une table. Marion remarqua que son père et sa tante Cécile étaient installés à une table avec les Zabini. _*Ouh… ça va faire des étincelles !* _

Comme Drago l'avait remarqué quelques instants plus tôt, Marion avait l'immense privilège d'être installée entre ce dernier et Claude Lockwood. La table où elle était assise contenait d'ailleurs Blaise et Daphné, Nono et Théodore, ainsi que Claude et sa fiancée canadienne Cassandra. _*Quelle table ! Je suis avec le gros du noyau ! Le quatuor merveilleux des garçons arrogants.* _

Les tables étaient de forme circulaire. Marion avait donc l'embarras du choix quand elle croisait le regard de quelqu'un à sa table. D'un côté, Claude qui racontait à tous ceux de la table sa rencontre avec Cassandra. Marion ne douta pas un seul instant de la riche et puissante famille dont venait sa fiancée. Elle n'était pas exceptionnelle en beauté, plutôt petite, mais portait tout l'attirail d'une femme hors de prix.

De l'autre côté, Drago. Marion s'efforçait de ne pas lui lancer de regard et lui donnait des coups de pied dès que celui-ci rapprochait trop sa jambe près de la sienne. Juste à côté du Malefoy junior, se trouvait Daphné qui écoutait en souriant le récit de Claude. A côté d'elle se trouvait Blaise dans son expression neutre du parfait idiot et bon fils de noble famille. Juste après lui se trouvait respectivement Nono, Théodore, puis Cassandra, et enfin Claude. _*Vraiment, je crois que je vais me jeter dans le fleuve…* _Malgré cela, elle faisait comme tous les autres et écoutait le récit de Claude tandis que Cassandra gloussait comme une dinde. _*Ca promet…* _

« Et toi Marion ? Demanda ensuite Daphné. La dernière fois qu'on t'avait vu Blaise et moi, tu étais avec Alexian.

_Alexian Bradley ? » Demanda Nono apparemment étonnée.

Marion observa tous les visages tournés vers elle. Ils semblaient tous très peu curieux mais montraient une politesse comme seule leur éducation le permettait. Cette politesse totalement hypocrite qui rien qu'en regardant le visage on devinait le peu d'intérêt qu'ils lui accordaient. En retenant un soupir Marion répondit :

« Oui c'est vrai, et on est toujours ensemble mais là il n'a pas pu venir il est en stage.

_Pendant quatre mois, précisa Drago avec un sourire moqueur.

_Oui, pendant un bon bout de temps… Termina Marion avec un regard oblique.

_Ça va être long quand même quatre mois ! Remarqua Cassandra les yeux écarquillés. Vous êtes sûre de tenir ? A votre place, je ne l'aurai pas supporté. »

Seule Marion entendit le petit rire de Drago et décida de totalement l'ignorer. La cousine regarda la jeune canadienne et lui répondit avec un grand sourire bien qu'elle lui aurait volontiers lancé son couteau.

« Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi !

_On te souhaite bonne chance ! Lança Nono. Et du coup, Claude tu travailles au Canada ?

_Oui, je suis responsable et directeur de la commission de censure. »

_*Wah… Claude dans la censure ? Malheurs aux enfants canadiens ! Avec lui, ils vont connaître une toute autre éducation.* _Le reste de la conversation tourna ainsi pendant le repas. Chacun interrogeait les autres, on parlait de soi, ce qu'on devenait. Très vite, Marion se prit d'ennui et faisait de son possible pour garder une oreille dans la conversation.

De son côté, Juliette n'avait pas plus de plaisir à bavarder avec les familles des deux nouveaux mariés. Inézia non plus visiblement. Les deux amis ne cessaient de s'échanger des regards avec des sourires dissimulés. Au dessert, la pièce montée arriva. Inézia et Richard se levèrent sous les applaudissements et ensemble coupèrent le gâteau. Juliette se leva pour aller prendre une part. En revenant à sa place, la mère de Richard parlait des magnifiques paysages que pouvaient offrir la France.

Inézia et Juliette échangèrent de nouveau un regard. En effet, la cousine comprenait pourquoi son amie n'appréciait pas vraiment sa belle-mère. Celle-ci avait le don de monopoliser la parole pour en plus amener une conversation très peu intéressante. Juliette retenait de nombreux soupirs et finalement, Inézia lança au beau milieu de la conversation :

« Et si on mettait la musique ? »

Juliette approuva aussitôt. _*Ah oui de la musique ! Parce que l'ambiance est au point mort avec sa belle-mère, je lui souhaite bonne chance ! Pis quel accent… horreur ! Par pitié comment peut-on parler autant sans savoir bien parler ?* _Inézia et Richard se levèrent pour ouvrir la danse. Des étoiles dans les yeux, Juliette les observait tous les deux, serrés l'un contre l'autre, et s'autorisa à soupirer.


	113. Léa, Louise, Marion, Juliette

Ici j'ai rassemblé les quatre chapitres sur les cousines parce que je trouvais qu'ils étaient vraiment trop courts. J'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 111 : Léa et le chocolat<span>**

_*Attention, opération voler du chocolat dans la cuisine en marche !* _Songeait Léa qui quittait sa chambre dans le troisième manoir pour descendre jusqu'à la cuisine. Les vacances de Pâques étaient toujours les meilleures, en tout cas pour Léa. Car Pâques signifiait chocolat, et chocolat signifiait s'empiffrer jusqu'à exploser. Voilà en quoi se résumaient en règle générale les vacances de Léa.

La jeune fille s'était glissée hors de son lit pour aller marcher sur la pointe des pieds dans les couloirs sombres. Sa porte de chambre grinça mais personne ne sembla entendre ce bruit. La cousine s'aventura ensuite dans le manoir plongé dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Elle descendit les escaliers. Ses petits pieds nus tapotèrent silencieusement sur les marches jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive au bas, dans le hall d'entrée. La jeune fille marcha sur le marbre glacé et entra dans la cuisine.

Les mains en avant pour s'assurer qu'elle ne se cognerait pas, Léa tapota à l'improviste pour se repérer. Enfin, elle trouva la corbeille de fruits et juste à côté la boîte de chocolats. _*MOUHAHAHAH ! A moi le butin !* _Fière de sa trouvaille et de la réussite de cette opération, la jeune fille remonta jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois de retour dans son lit, elle s'autorisa à allumer sa lampe de chevet et admira les chocolats alignés dans la boîte. Elle en avait l'eau à la bouche rien qu'à les regarder !

Avec un sourire pas peu fier, Léa déplia la carte des recettes et regarda la liste des chocolats qu'on lui proposait. Elle en choisit finalement un à la praline et chocolat noir. Léa s'étala de tout son long pour savourer la saveur et le goût si affluent du chocolat… C'était une cascade imparable, son envie ne pouvait s'arrêter. Et elle avait besoin de prendre du poids ! La petite crevette pensait justement qu'il serait temps qu'on oublie ce surnom ridicule qu'on lui donnait. _*Désormais, je serai le tank !* _

Bien naturellement, ce n'était pas une boîte de chocolats qui allait résoudre son problème. Seulement le lendemain, Léa se réveilla avec une jolie crise de foie. Sa mère resta près d'elle pour vérifier qu'elle prenait bien ses médicaments tandis que Léa ne cessait de crier :

« JE ME MEURS ! »

_*J'ai besoin de partager ma douleur.* _En effet, son ventre la tiraille et les nausées la prenait à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à manger ne serait-ce qu'une pomme ! Sa mère lui intimait le silence en appliquant un gant de toilette pour faire baisser la température.

« Tu peux te dire que les vacances vont se passer au lit, jeune fille, dit-elle. Ça t'apprendra à vouloir manger du chocolat tout le temps ! »

Léa se mit à sangloter et s'excusa auprès de sa mère. Celle-ci finit par lui caresser les cheveux tendrement. _*Voilà, le tour est joué ! Je vais avoir pleins de cadeaux !* _Se réjouissait Léa. Quand sa mère commençait à la voir souffrir ainsi, elle finissait toujours par lui acheter quelque chose.

« Un livre !? » S'étonna Léa quand elle reçut ce cadeau le lendemain.

Elle le regarda avec une expression dégoûtée et lut le titre : _Annal des Aspics ou comment adapter la bonne attitude pour réviser. _

« Ouais… Merci, maman, c'est vraiment gentil… Grinça Léa. Avec ça, impossible de rater mes épreuves.

_C'est exactement ce que je me suis dit ! Je voulais quelque chose qui allait te servir.

_Ah bah là… c'est sûr que ça va me servir…

_Et j'ai trouvé ce livre chez Fleury & Bott ! D'ailleurs, Marion va bien. C'est elle justement qui m'a conseillé ce livre et j'ai trouvé que c'était une bonne idée.

_Ah tiens, donc ! C'est Marion qui t'a conseillé… Répéta Léa qui comprenait soudain pourquoi elle n'avait pas droit à une nouvelle paire de boucles d'oreille.

_C'était une excellente idée, vraiment ! Les vacances de Pâques sont les dernières avant les épreuves, les dernières où tu peux réviser vraiment. Et j'ai pensé que ce serait très utile puisque tu ne vas rien faire d'autre que de rester au lit. Comme ça, tu vas pouvoir t'instruire en même temps. Malade mais pas invalide ! Conclut sa mère avec un sourire tendre.

_Oui… Acquiesça Léa. Merci, c'est gentil de m'avoir offert ce… ce livre… Grâce à toi je vais pouvoir réviser… pendant les vacances… »

_*La prochaine fois, je me tiendrai loin des chocolats !* _Se promit Léa. La porte de sa chambre se referma quand sa mère sortit. Aussitôt, la cousine jeta le livre à travers la pièce et croisa les bras. Sous toutes les couvertures de son lit, avec son gant de toilette sur le front, la jeune fille fronçait les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas les vacances qu'elle s'était imaginée. Elle avait espéré pouvoir s'empiffrer de chocolats et finalement elle était tombée malade. Elle avait alors espérer un cadeau et avait eu un livre de révision… _*Échec de la mission…* _En conclut-elle.

Durant les trois jours qui suivirent, Léa se comporta comme la pire des patientes qui soit. Elle avait un besoin de partager à tout le monde ses souffrances et ne cessait de crier qu'elle préférait mourir plutôt que de vivre avec ce mal. Elle ne s'arrêtait jamais de tirer sur la corde au dessus de son lit qui activait une cloche dans la cuisine pour avertir Lorien.

« LORIEN ! Je me meurs ! » Criait-elle sans cesse.

L'elfe faisait de ses journées des allers et retours entre la chambre de la jeune fille et ses activités ménagères. Lorien arriva aussitôt la cloche sonnée avec un thé sur un plateau d'argent qu'il déposa sur la table de chevet. Il s'inclina ensuite respectueusement et laissa sa maîtresse « souffrir en silence » comme elle le souhaitait.

Léa prit sa tasse entre les mains et remua avec sa cuillère pour mélanger le thé et l'eau chaude. Elle but ensuite une gorgée puis reposa la tasse sur le plateau. En soupirant, la jeune fille observa un peu sa chambre avant de crier de nouveau :

« J'AI MAL ! JE ME MEURS ! »

Il y eut un autre hurlement comme réponse au sien et Élise débarqua dans sa chambre. Vêtue d'une blouse de peinture et les cheveux tirés en arrière, elle était néanmoins très effrayante.

« Mais tu vas te taire ! Cria-t-elle. Ça fait trois jours déjà ! On sait que t'es malade ! Tais-toi un peu, je ne peux pas peindre avec ma sœur qui crie comme une tarée dans la pièce voisine !

_J'ai mal… Gémit Léa.

_CHUT ! » Fit Élise en claquant la porte.

Léa hésita un instant. Elle pouvait provoquer sa sœur et crier une nouvelle fois ou se conduire en jeune fille bien éduquée qui réviserait ses Aspics comme sa mère le souhaitait. _*J'opte pour la première option, c'est plus excitant !* _

« JE ME MEURS ! »

Elle entendit de nouveau sa sœur hurler de rage dans sa chambre et de nouveau Élise débarqua dans la pièce, furibonde. Cette fois, elle s'approcha jusqu'au lit de la cousine et fronça les sourcils.

« Arrête de crier ! Lui répéta-t-elle. Tu avertis tout le quartier ! Je parie que même tonton Philippe t'entend depuis chez lui ! Et c'est à se demander si on ne t'entend pas non plus chez les Bradley ! Tais-toi, je peins ! Enfin, j'essaie de peindre parce que je n'y arrive pas avec toi qui… qui… roh, bref ! Je veux du silence ! Tu n'es pas à l'article de la mort non plus !

_Si… je souffre… Élise, pitié ! Gémit Léa. Aide-moi… JE ME MEURS !

_Ça suffit ! Oh mais ce n'est pas vrai… t'as juste une crise de foie et toi tu cries comme une mourante ! Tais-toi sinon je te jure que… Tiens, j'ai une idée ! Fit soudainement Élise avec un sourire diabolique. Tu m'attends ici… enfin, tu ne peux pas faire autrement de toute façon.

_Oui… je me meurs ! Acquiesça Léa qui gémissait encore.

_Oui, oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas je vais tout arranger ! » Lui promit Élise avec un faux sourire de bienveillance.

_*Euh… J'ai un peu peur là. C'est quoi cet air de sournoise qu'elle prend ? Au secours… Là, je vais vraiment mourir.* _Élise sortit de la chambre d'un pas précipité. Léa l'entendit farfouiller quelque chose dans sa chambre avant de la voir revenir avec sa baguette en main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? Demanda Léa inquiète.

_Bloclang ! » Jeta Élise.

Léa reçut alors la terrible sensation de ne plus pouvoir dire un mot. En effet, sa langue était collée à son palet et impossible de la bouger. En riant malicieusement, Élise sortit en sautillant de la chambre et avant de refermer la porte, lança :

« Meurs-toi bien ! »

Léa se mit à essayer de crier et à gémir le plus fort qu'elle pouvait. Impossible de produire le moindre son conséquent. Dans la chambre voisine, elle entendit Élise allumée sa radio et chanter. Rouge de colère, Léa s'agita dans son lit avant de décider qu'elle allait se lever pour prendre sa revanche. Soudainement, sa mère entra dans sa chambre avec son médicament.

« Ah non, non, non ! Toi, tu restes dans ton lit ! Lui ordonna-t-elle. Et tu me bois ce médicament ! Aller, aller ! »

Léa dût alors voir sa revanche s'éloigner à jamais d'elle tandis que sa mère la ramenait dans son lit. Elle lui tendit le verre dans lequel elle avait fait fondre le médicament et l'incita à boire en entier sans rechigner. _*Et dire qu'avant j'avais toujours le dessus sur ma sœur… maintenant qu'elle a un niveau d'intelligence égale à la mienne, ça devient plus compliqué. Enfin, une adversaire à ma taille !* _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 112 : Louise, insoumise<span>**

Le père de Louise s'énervait. La cousine baissait la tête sans oser répondre quoique ce soit. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à dire et pourtant elle aurait voulu dire quelque chose. Elle aurait bien aimé que cela sorte mais elle restait devant son père comme une petite fille timide. Il lui semblait sentir sa peau trembler et son nez la picotait.

Une semaine auparavant, Louise se trouvait à Pré-au-Lard et marchait le long du village pour se rendre à la gare. Les vacances de Pâques allaient commencer et autour d'elle, tous les élèves sautaient de joie. Mais Louise, elle, voyait de loin le monument aux morts qui avait été érigé dans le village pour commémorer et honorer les sorciers morts pour défendre Poudlard.

Louise observait aussi Astéria Greengrass, toujours parfaite dans sa petite robe de jeune fille modèle, avec ses boucles noirs et son teint laiteux. Elle souriait artificiellement tout en montant avec Chelsea Lockwood dans le train. Les deux vertes n'avaient même pas jeté un regard au monument devant lequel elles venaient de passer. Louise s'arrêta et observa les deux enfants qui semblaient se protéger entre eux et pointaient tous les deux leur baguette dans la même direction avec une expression de peur. Le cœur de Louise se mit à battre quand les souvenirs des cachots et de l'effondrement l'assaillirent. Elle crut de nouveau sentir la douleur de son dos à force de rester dans la même position, elle crut sentir la présence d'Owen près d'elle et l'entendre respirer fortement.

Un groupe d'élèves la bouscula soudainement. Louise rouvrit les yeux, brusquement ramenée dans le village de Pré-au-Lard. Les élèves s'excusèrent avant de continuer leur chemin vers la gare. Louise roula des yeux et contempla une nouvelle fois le monument aux morts. Seule devant avec ses valises, elle resta silencieuse. Elle accorda régulièrement quelques minutes de silence à ce monument quand elle passait devant. Ses yeux n'avaient même plus besoin de chercher les noms de ceux qu'elle cherchait, elle les trouvait tout de suite. Colin Crivey… Son meilleur ami. Ils avaient partagé tellement de choses et cette année était bien fade sans lui. Certes, elle avait Ginny et Léa, et même Romilda mais… sans Colin avec qui elle avait passé la majeure partie de son temps, ce n'était pas la même chose. Il parlait toujours, il était toujours partant pour tout, s'il pouvait avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble pour ses photos il était capable de gravir une montagne ! Il parlait énormément, c'était un moulin à parole, un hyper actif, il ne s'arrêtait jamais. Et en cela, Louise l'aimait.

Ses yeux continuèrent et s'arrêtèrent sur Owen Cauldwell. En fait, s'il fallait être honnête, Louise évitait de penser à lui. Elle évitait de se remémorer comment leur histoire s'était terminée et comment il était mort. Elle avait horreur de se rappeler cette scène épouvantable dans sa vie. Ce moment où elle avait été certaine de mourir, où elle avait senti Owen mourir près d'elle. Ce moment où elle n'avait plus eu le moindre espoir. Elle se rappelait très bien d'avoir vu la lumière et de ne pas y avoir cru. Elle se souvint d'avoir pleuré quand on l'avait retrouvé. Et elle se souvenait de combien elle avait aimé Owen ! Ce qui lui était sans doute le plus douloureux c'était qu'il était mort sans en avoir conscience, il était mort en la détestant.

Denis Crivey s'approcha à petits pas. Il observait l'immense cousine et la meilleure amie de son défunt frère devant le monument depuis un bon bout de temps. Il finit par se placer à côté d'elle et regarda le monument avec un triste regard.

« Je viens souvent ici, dit-il enfin.

_Moi aussi… Marmonna Louise en reniflant. Ton frère me manque…

_A moi aussi, avoua Denis. Ma maman dit qu'il est heureux là-haut. Elle dit qu'il ne faut pas s'en faire, mais je sais qu'elle pleure tous les soirs. Mon papa, il la console du mieux qu'il peut…

_Je suis la première à dire à mes sœurs qu'il faut tourner la page mais… je n'y arrive pas moi-même. Parfois, je crois enfin avoir oublié mais finalement dans ces moments-là je me dis que non.

_C'est parce qu'on ne pourra pas oublier. » En conclut Denis.

Louise acquiesça et posa une main sur l'épaule du petit garçon. Une bande de filles ricana sur le quai de la gare. Des Serdaigle qui faisaient des signes aux garçons de Serpentard. Elles devaient être en cinquième année jugea Louise. Denis les observa ricaner et glousser. Voilà des filles qui avaient de la chance parce que la seule chose qui les empêchait de dormir le soir c'était si un tel ou un tel était amoureux d'elles. Louise roula les yeux puis adressa un dernier regard au monument avant d'entraîner Denis avec elle pour monter dans le Poudlard Express.

Et ce matin même, Louise n'avait pas eu le moral. Après une nuit épouvantable où elle s'était retournée et retournée encore dans son lit, elle n'avait que très peu dormi. Elle avait pensé à Colin et au petit Denis, elle s'était demandée s'il allait bien et comment il supportait de voir encore la chambre de son frère vide. Elle avait aussi pensé à Owen et elle avait relu les lettres qu'ils s'étaient envoyés. Louise avait tout conservé et elle avait relu leur correspondance.

Ainsi au petit-déjeuner alors qu'elle tirait une tête de mourante, son père lui avait demandé ce qu'il se passait et si elle allait bien. Louise avait secoué la tête sans pouvoir répondre. Puis finalement, elle avait éclaté en sanglots en marmonnant qu'elle pensait encore à _ça. _C'était ainsi qu'elle désignait la bataille de Poudlard.

« Allons, Louise, il faut passer à autre chose. C'est dur, je sais…

_Non, tu ne sais pas ! Avait-elle rétorquée immédiatement. Vous dites tous que vous savez mais vous ne savez pas ! Comment est-ce que tu peux savoir ce que ça fait de se retrouver sous un tas de pierre avec quelqu'un qui meurt à côté de toi ? Arrêtez de dire que vous savez, vous ne savez pas ! Et je n'en peux plus… je n'en peux plus de voir ces cachots tous les jours ! Et arrêtez de dire que vous savez !

_Si, je sais ! Avait alors répliqué son père. Je sais exactement ce que ça fait de perdre quelqu'un ! J'ai perdu mes parents à douze ans ! L'âge de ta sœur ! Imagine Marie sans personne d'autre ! J'ai perdu mes parents en une année ! Les deux, ma mère en premier et mon père six mois plus tard. Je sais très bien ce que ça fait ! Alors secoue-toi ! C'est vrai, les premiers mois j'étais totalement perdu et après je me suis secoué. Et j'ai avancé parce qu'il n'y avait plus que ça à faire. Et ce que j'ai aujourd'hui ! Dit-il en frappant du poing sur la table. Ce que j'ai aujourd'hui, c'est à force de travail et d'acharnement ! Alors arrête de gémir et de te plaindre et secoue-toi !

_Mais je l'aimais… S'effondra Louise. Et il est mort en me détestant ! »

Son père la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer. Il la garda un moment et fit signe aux autres de sortir. Mrs. Clerwood entraîna Emma, Laura, et Marie hors de la salle à manger. Louise se calmait enfin quand son père lui dit :

« Je sais, et crois-moi je sais. Emma nous l'avait déjà dit parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour toi. Et si même tes sœurs sentent que tu ne vas pas bien, si elles s'inquiètent pour toi, c'est que tu ne vas pas bien. Secoue-toi ma puce, je sais que c'est dur mais secoue-toi. Sinon tu n'auras rien, tu n'auras rien à part ce que tu ressens en ce moment. Alors secoue-toi et passe à autre chose.

_Oui… Murmura Louise. Je vais essayer…

_Non, tu vas passer à autre chose ! Tu vas faire mieux qu'essayer, tu vas le faire. D'accord ?

_D'accord, répondit-elle.

_Tu vas aller mieux. Ça demande du temps mais tu vas aller mieux, je te le promets. »

Il l'embrassa sur le front et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Louise sourit en lui dégageant sa main et monta ensuite dans sa chambre. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et souffla. Elle soupira pour évacuer toutes tensions. Qu'était-ce donc tout cela ? Des larmes, des larmes, encore des larmes et des regrets… Louise était une battante ! Avait-elle été une battante cette année ? Non ! Elle avait été une faible pleurnicharde qui se plaignait toujours de son sort.

_*Secoue-toi ! Papa a raison, je dois me bouger sinon je peux aussi bien me déclarer suicidaire dès demain. Non, non, Louise tu vas te secouer ! Tu vas te reprendre en main et aller de l'avant ! C'est ça, et je vais le prouver en me donnant toutes les chances de réussir mes Aspics ! Je vais bosser comme une dingue pour avoir le plus de chance possible !* _

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant puis se releva finalement. Il était temps pour Louise de se motiver. Exactement ! Le mot parfait : motivation.

« Motivé, motivé, c'est qui ? Louise ! » Scanda-t-elle.

La cousine alla rejoindre son bureau et en ressorti tous ses cours et commença son planning de révision. La machine était en route, les Aspics étaient un très bon moyen de motiver la cousine et surtout de lui occuper l'esprit. S'il fallait qu'elle tourne la page autant la tourner vers quelque chose de positif tels que les révisions pour son examen.

_*J'ai eu huit Buses au total. Métamorphose, Potion, Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Histoire de la Magie, Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Botanique, Sortilèges, et Astronomie. Je sais que j'ai déjà la DCFM de valider comme épreuve. Il me reste donc sept matières à réviser pendant deux semaines. Ca va le faire ! En deux jours, je me concentrerai sur une matière. Ça tient la route.* _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 113 : Marion, grognon<span>**

Marion hurlait dans son oreiller, elle se maudissait. Oui, elle souhaitait que la foudre s'abatte sur elle. En fait, c'était de sa faute et elle l'avouait. Mais elle était tellement déçue d'elle-même… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

« Ça va ? Tu veux un verre d'eau ? » Lui demanda Drago.

La réponse vous venez de l'avoir. Marion hurla une nouvelle fois dans son oreiller. Malefoy junior la regardait d'un œil non pas inquiet mais plutôt du genre : « elle est vraiment tarée celle-là… » Alors comme toutes ces pensées affluaient dans l'esprit de la cousine, elle hurla encore une fois dans son oreiller. Parce que oui c'était de sa faute s'il était chez elle ! Nus tous les deux dans un même lit depuis la nuit dernière ! Oui, c'était de sa faute si elle lui avait envoyé un hibou pour l'inviter à passer la nuit chez elle ! Et elle se maudissait maintenant…

De toute façon, c'était toujours ainsi Marion n'était jamais contente de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle agissait en flânant, de toute façon c'était ce qu'elle savait faire le mieux, et toute rêveuse qu'elle était quand la réalité revenait brusquement le lendemain c'était la catastrophe. Comme en ce moment même d'ailleurs…

« Tiens ton verre d'eau pour digérer la nuit la plus torride que tu viens de passer, ricana Drago en lui posant son verre d'eau sur la table de chevet. Bon, je vais à la douche ! Enfin, si on peut appeler ça une douche… et aussi une salle de bain… et même ton studio quand tu m'as dit qu'il était petit je ne m'attendais pas à ça… Je crois que c'est même plus petit que ma chambre… Pour faire des économies, là t'en as fait des économies ! Ouais, bon… je vais à la douche ! »

Marion le regarda refermer la porte dans la minuscule salle de bain et l'entendit pester contre le manque de place à l'intérieur. Elle l'entendit aussi se cogner contre l'étagère et jurer après. La cousine enfila son pyjama et s'assit sur son lit pour récapituler un peu où elle en était.

_*Alors c'est assez simple. J'étais seule hier soir, Morag était chez Lisa Turpin, et Juliette bossait, comme d'habitude. Je ne voyais pas à qui d'autre je pouvais demander pour la raison suivante : « Je me sens seule, j'ai besoin de compagnie. » Et du coup, dans un tel moment de désespoir et de solitude la seule idée qui m'est venue à l'esprit, la plus absurde d'ailleurs : inviter Drago. On a… passé une nuit torride, comme il dit, sur ce point là je ne peux pas lui donner tord. La fin de l'histoire ? Je suis une salope.* _

C'était un résumé qu'elle trouvait à la hauteur de sa situation. C'était exactement le cas dans lequel elle se trouvait. Et comme cela ne lui plaisait pas, Marion était de mauvaise humeur. Pour se changer les idées, bien que Drago fût encore sous la douche, elle alla ouvrir son réfrigérateur et décida de se prendre un chocolat chaud. Rien de tel pour remonter le moral et donner du goût à la vie. _*En plus, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas goûté à un petit chocolat chaud… Miam, je sens déjà l'odeur du lait chocolaté.* _Se réjouissait-elle alors qu'elle versait à peine le lait dans son bol.

Tandis qu'elle s'installait à sa petite table de cuisine, Marion s'autorisa à prendre un chocolat de Pâques que son père lui avait offert. La jeune femme savourait enfin son chocolat chaud quand elle se rendit compte que depuis tout à l'heure, Drago était toujours à la douche. _*Euh… la facture d'eau il connaît ?* _Elle jeta un regard oblique en direction de la salle de bain.

Il sortit quelques minutes plus tard avec un grand sourire qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Pourtant, tout ce qu'il eut en échange fut un regard meurtrier de la part de la cousine.

« C'est moi qui paie la facture d'eau… Grogna-t-elle en faisant ressentir sa mauvaise humeur.

_Ah oui… En fait, j'attendais que tu viennes me rejoindre, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

_Pas de chance, j'ai préféré un bol de chocolat chaud.

_Tu bois encore du chocolat chaud ? Remarqua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

_Oui… Marmonna-t-elle en bougonnant. Au fait, tu peux t'en aller.

_Je reste peut-être pour le petit-déjeuner, non ?

_Non ! Tu y vas ! Rétorqua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte qu'elle commença à ouvrir.

_D'accord… Soupira-t-il. Envoie-moi un hibou pour la prochaine fois !

_C'est ça, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, répliqua-t-elle cinglante.

_C'est ce que tu avais dit la dernière fois et pourtant…

_Oust ! » Le chassa-t-elle en ouvrant grand la porte.

Marion s'empressa ensuite de le pousser vers la sortie et le regarda descendre les escaliers pour s'assurer qu'il partait définitivement. Juste en face, la voisine du même étage que la cousine revenait de course et lança un sourire pour la saluer. _*Ha, la, la ! Avant je la narguais pour qu'elle soit jalouse de moi et Alexian qui ne nous disputions jamais comparé à elle et son copain… et maintenant, c'est elle qui me nargue avec son copain !* _Marion claqua la porte. Heureusement que ses autres voisins, le couple des vieux, n'avaient pas assisté à la scène.

Marion détestait d'ailleurs ses voisins, le couple des vieux. Ils venaient toujours frapper à sa porte pour se plaindre du bruit. La cousine les aurait volontiers envoyé balader mais comme elle était d'un naturel calme et qu'elle préférait souvent garder ses pensées pour elle-même, elle leur répondait avec un sourire qu'elle ferait plus attention. Naturellement, elle recommençait à chaque fois et parfois, il fallait le reconnaître, la cousine le faisait exprès. Elle se mettait à chanter par exemple… Elle adorait chanter sous la douche ! Au grand désespoir de ses voisins, le couple des vieux.

En revanche, ses autres voisins dont la voisine qu'elle narguait avant son « break » n'étaient pas trop désagréables. Hormis le fait que Marion trouvait toujours qu'ils avaient l'air d'être un couple sans amour, ils étaient au moins de son côté quand il s'agissait de faire du bruit pour embêter le couple des vieux. _*Eh ouais, entre voisins on se rend service ! C'est ça l'une des belles opportunités de l'aménagement, l'entraide et la solidarité !* _

Marion s'étala de tout son long sur son lit. Elle sentait encore l'odeur de Drago dans ses draps. Une douce odeur de lavande comme les sachets que mettait sa mère dans son placard quand elle était petite. Mais aussi une odeur de transpiration et de fauve… Marion s'arracha aux draps et crut bon de s'épousseter comme si elle pourrait chasser cette odeur. _*Et c'est encore moi qui paie la laverie !* _Soupira-t-elle en s'enfermant dans sa minuscule salle de bain.

C'était un vrai sport d'être dans sa salle de bain. Elle était tellement petite que l'on devait se contorsionner pour ne pas se cogner dans l'étagère comme Drago tout à l'heure. Marion en avait pris l'habitude après plusieurs coups la première semaine. Désormais elle connaissait toutes les astuces pour aller dans la douche et en ressortir sans aucune bosse.

Sous le jet d'eau chaude, Marion repensa à ce qu'elle faisait et en conclut qu'elle était vraiment tombée bien bas. Elle observa même la douche avec la sensation de sentir encore la présence du jeune homme. La cousine secoua la tête pour se contredire toute seule. C'était cela quand on se faisait une conversation à soi-même. On se contredisait, on débattait sur deux idées… Marion s'y connaissait bien !

_*Bon alors, pour résumé le début de cette journée : je me suis réveillée avec Drago Malefoy dans mon lit parce que je l'ai fait venir de ma propre volonté la veille. Il a prit une douche chez moi et je l'ai foutu dehors après. Son odeur est imprégnée dans mes draps. En gros je vais devoir dépenser des sommes folles pour la laverie et la facture d'eau. Et comme si cela ne suffit je me parle à moi-même et je débats encore sur Drago Malefoy. Décidément, je ne pouvais pas tomber plus bas. Je n'ai pas encore une seule fois pensé à essayer de me résonner pour Alexian, ce qui devient grave. Je déclare officiellement alerte rouge ! En conclusion : je suis une salope.* _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 114 : Juliette, parfaite<span>**

Juliette regardait la voiture du Ministère de la Magie se garer au coin de la rue. La cousine tenait ses valises à ses pieds et observait les rues de Londres qu'elle allait quitter pour l'Allemagne dans peu de temps. Certes c'était juste pour deux semaines mais quitter son pays était toujours douloureux comme le jour où elle avait quitté Poudlard pour toujours. Mr. Percy faisait déjà chargé ses bagages et attendaient que Juliette ne s'approche.

La cousine jeta un regard oblique à Drago qui les accompagnerait. Mr. Percy n'avait malheureusement pas réussi à convaincre le directeur du département de la Justice Magique. Ils allaient donc devoir supporter Malefoy junior. Ce dernier risquait d'ailleurs de devenir le futur directeur du département de la Justice Magique, alors tant qu'à faire autant commencer dès cet instant à essayer de le supporter.

Durant le trajet, personne ne parla. En fait, personne n'avait envie de parler. Il y avait le conducteur, Mr. Percy, Drago, et Juliette. Le conducteur, Dick, essayait d'amener tout le monde à chantonner un air gai mais personne ne se prêtait à son jeu. Juliette regardait par la fenêtre le soleil qui se levait au loin et observa les rues de Londres défilées devant elle. La cousine pensa à Marion qui devrait se passer d'elle pour les deux semaines à venir. Déjà qu'elle devait se passer d'Alexian, désormais elle devrait se passer de Juliette. Celle-ci soupira dans la voiture en repensant à la tête que sa cousine avait faite en apprenant la nouvelle.

« Oh oui… Part ! De toute façon, tout le monde part… Bientôt Morag va me dire qu'elle part je ne sais pas où… Et puis mon père aussi par la même occasion ! Et toute la famille ! Allez-y, partez tous ! » Avait-elle dit de mauvaise humeur.

Ils arrivèrent en Allemagne à la fin de la journée. Juliette sortit de la voiture avec des courbatures à tous les niveaux. Dans les jambes, le dos, la nuque… Elle s'étira en essayant de garder une attitude distinguée car elle était tout de même en voyage d'affaire. Mr. Percy ne s'étirait pas, lui ! Il restait bien droit avec une attitude tout à fait sérieuse et laissa Dick surveiller leurs affaires dans la voiture.

Cyprielle Feuerburg, leur guide allemande, les attendait justement. Juliette la connaissait puisqu'elle avait naturellement passé une semaine en Allemagne l'été dernier pour son stage. Cela avait d'ailleurs été son premier pays et Cyprielle n'était pas vraiment une guide très chaleureuse. Elle parlait fort et d'un ton sec, très vite. Elle avait notamment fait des remarques à la cousine sur son extrême jeune âge qui ne conviendrait jamais. Juliette qui sortait à peine de Poudlard et se retrouvait devant cette femme avait éclaté en sanglot au bout du troisième jour. Après ceci, Cyprielle s'était prise d'affection pour elle. _*Je crois qu'elle a eu pitié.* _Elle lui avait d'ailleurs donné une très bonne appréciation sur son rapport de stage.

« Juliette Gadish la dernière fois que je vous ai vu vous étiez une jeune stagiaire sans aucune compétence ! » S'exclama-t-elle dans un accent anglais très dur.

Autant que les français, les allemands ne savaient pas parler l'anglais. Ils avaient une langue très dure, et parfois quand on n'en avait pas l'habitude on pourrait croire qu'ils vous crient dessus alors qu'en fait ils vous disent simplement bonjour. Pour Juliette s'était une étrange sensation qui revenait. Elle se souvenait d'avoir eu beaucoup de mal avec l'accent allemand.

Cyprielle salua tour à tour Mr. Percy et Drago avant de les conduire tous à l'hôtel qui se trouvait devant eux. Un grand espace, bien entretenu, avec une moquette blanche et une odeur de propreté qui ressortait. Un silence régnait. La réceptionniste leur donna à chacun une clef pour leur chambre dans l'hôtel.

Dick monta les affaires de chacun au fur et à mesure. Pendant ce temps, les quatre sorciers discutaient du planning chargé qui allait être tenu durant les deux semaines à venir.

« Malheureusement, vous ne pourrez rencontrer le Premier Ministre que la semaine prochaine, je vous prie de l'excuser il est très occupé en ce moment. Vous avez sûrement dû entendre parler des elfes de maison qui réclament leur liberté. »

_*Non mais ce n'est pas grave. Moi j'ai entendu pour les centaures mais pas pour les elfes.* _Pensa Juliette qui acquiesça tout de même comme tout le monde.

« Oui, une fâcheuse affaire… Marmonna Mr. Percy. Et les échos de ce mouvement vont se répandre dans notre pays. C'est une question de temps mais je suis sûr que l'on va trouver une solution à ce problème. Il est vrai qu'on ne peut pas ignorer le cas des elfes de maison mais l'Angleterre à déjà bien à faire avec les centaures.

_Nous en avons entendu parler, acquiesça Cyprielle. Le problème devrait se régler d'après ce que j'ai compris ?

_Oui, bientôt. Le département qui s'occupe de ce problème va s'entretenir avec notre Premier Ministre prochainement. Nous devrions être rentrés d'ici là. Enfin, j'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de parler prochainement avec Mr. Hohenmann.

_Normalement il sera disponible pour la dernière semaine. En attendant, ce soir nous dînerons avec les directeurs des départements et l'ambassadeur du Premier Ministre Mr. Rosenhoff.

_Parfait ! A quelle heure se tiendra-t-il ?

_Vers vingt heures, nous enverrons une voiture pour venir vous chercher. Avant cela, je vais vous laisser un peu. Après un si long voyage vous devez avoir besoin de vous reposer.

_Oui, la traversée en bateau m'a donné du mal, je l'avoue. » Acquiesça Mr. Percy qui fronçait les sourcils comme s'il se rappelait de cette dure et longue traversée.

Cyprielle les laissa monter tous les trois dans leur chambre. Celle de Juliette se situait au cinquième étage et était nettement plus spacieuse qu'une « chambre ». Tout en blanc avec un peu de fushia par-ci par-là pour relever le décor. La cousine avait la clef de la chambre « Paradis amoureux ». Juliette arqua un sourcil peu convaincue.

Ses valises avaient été montées un peu plus tôt par Dick qui les avait empilées près du lit. La jeune femme fit le tour de la chambre et remarqua la belle salle de bain d'une propreté irréprochable. Elle alla observer la ville vue de la fenêtre et trouva que Berlin était franchement laid avec ses immeubles, ses longues rues bien dessinées… Juliette s'écarta de la fenêtre. En jetant un coup d'œil à l'heure elle vit qu'il serait judicieux de commencer à se préparer dès ce moment pour le dîner.

Quelques heures plus tard, Juliette se tenait aussi droite que possible dans le hall du restaurant choisi. Mr. Percy saluait tant d'hommes vêtus tous de tristes capes et costumes monotones que Juliette était forcée d'en faire de même. Tous la complimentaient sur sa tenue et tous ne se privaient de lui accorder un peu plus d'attention que de coutume. Robe rouge vaporeuse à bustier, boucles d'oreille étincelante, Juliette était l'attraction de la soirée. En fait, mise à part Cyprielle – qui avait déjà dépassé malheureusement son jeune âge – et Juliette il n'y avait aucune femme, le dîner serait donc mené par les hommes.

« Bonjour, la salua l'un d'entre eux avec un horrible accent brut. Je m'appelle Günther Eberhart, directeur du département de la Justice Magique. »

_*Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut celui-là ? Il aime ma robe rouge, c'est ça ? Je parie ma baguette qu'il va me faire un compliment sur comment je suis habillée et qu'il va me demander si je veux m'asseoir à côté de lui.* _

« Juliette Gadish, se présenta-t-elle avec un immense sourire. Je suis employée au département de la Coopération Magique International.

_Je sais, en fait Mr. Weasley nous avait déjà parlé de vous ! Et Mrs. Feuerburg aussi. Vous êtes très jolie, miss. Gadish. En fait, vous êtes parfaite ce soir ! »

_*Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? Je lui réponds quoi ? Gentille ou pas ?*_

« Et vous, vous êtes très flatteur. En fait, vous êtes un parfait flatteur ! Railla-t-elle avec un sourire d'ange.

_Mais je dis la vérité ! Je décris ce que je vois. Vous me feriez l'honneur de vous asseoir à côté de moi pour ce dîner ? »

_*Décidément, je devrais me lancer dans la carrière de divinatrice !* _

« Si vous le souhaitez. J'espère ainsi choisir un voisin sociable. » Accepta-t-elle avec un immense sourire.

_*Le sourire et la robe rouge ça fait toujours tout ! Mais je ne pense pas qu'il va me convenir celui-là. Trop… allemand. » _

Grand, blond aux yeux bleus, avec une carrure de militaire, Günther semblait certes être fortuné et puissant (pas que dans les muscles) mais d'un côté Juliette ne se voyait pas vraiment être accompagné de cet homme pendant les repas de famille. Ultra fine, un ventre creux, certes grande, Juliette se sentait bien ridicule comparé à lui. Elle avait l'horrible sensation qu'il pourrait la briser aussi facilement qu'une allumette et pour Juliette pas question d'être soumise ! La cousine n'aimait guère les personnes qui la dominaient, c'était elle qui devait être au-dessus de tout et non l'inverse.

Mais ce soir, Juliette serait la fille naïve qui sert à orner la table avec sa belle dentition et sa robe. Mr. Percy s'avança avec deux hommes, tous deux en costumes gris sombre.

« Juliette je vous présente le directeur du département de régulation des transport, Mr. Elven Hurtburg et le directeur du département de la Coopération Magique Internationale, et par conséquent ambassadeur du Premier Ministre allemand, Mr. Eric Rosenhoff.

_Enchanté, les salua Juliette avec un hochement de tête.

_Messieurs je vous présente mon assistante et employée miss. Juliette Gadish. Elle a travaillé dur pour nous permettre d'arrêter le Mangemort qui s'était réfugié dans votre pays.

_Oui, je me souviens de votre lettre miss. Gadish, acquiesça Eric Rosenhoff. Je crois d'ailleurs que ce Mangemort avait pour ambition de rejoindre la Russie.

_Et vous n'avez pas été facile à convaincre pour nous autoriser à envoyer nos Aurors, lui rappela Juliette avec un sourire ironique.

_J'avoue avoir pensé pendant longtemps que nos forces seraient suffisantes. Mais après tout… la Grande-Bretagne a droit à sa revanche. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée miss. Gadish !

_A vous aussi Mr. Rosenhoff ! » Répondit Juliette.

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent pour aller prendre place à table. Mr. Percy s'attarda un instant en tapotant l'épaule de Juliette comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Il finit par lui souffler : « Parfaite ! » avant de s'éloigner avec le sourire du conquérant.

Le dîner fut long… interminable. Discussions sur l'économie, la politique, etc. En temps normal, la cousine arrivait à s'intéresser à ces choses-la seulement après plusieurs mois de travail, elle était fatiguée. En fait, cela durait depuis le débat à propos des centaures, depuis ce jour-ci Juliette ne rêvait que d'une chose : prendre une journée de congé pour traîner toute la journée en pyjama. Avoir des vacances qui fassent plus de deux jours ! Ou même juste un week-end de trois jours ! Rien que cela, elle serait contente.

_*Souris Juliette, souris !* _Au lieu de se reposer, la cousine souriait et répondait aux questions quand on lui demandait son avis. Mr. Percy était très demandé, il parlait d'ailleurs pratiquement tout le temps. De même que Drago qui impressionna Juliette pour sa diplomatie sans faille.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? » Lui demanda-t-il au milieu du repas sans que personne ne l'entende.

Ils étaient tous en train de débattre sur le problème des elfes de maison qui réclamaient la liberté. Juliette jeta un coup d'œil encore une fois à Drago avant de lui répondre dans un souffle pour ne pas se faire entendre de Günther.

« Rien, pour rien. Je me disais juste que c'était surprenant de te voir si calme, si serein, si diplomate… Tu m'impressionnes, je ne te connaissais pas comme ça.

_Tu as arrêté de me parler, voilà pourquoi je t'étonne. C'est aussi simple que ça. C'est évident que tu vas apprendre à me connaître, de nouveau j'aurais envie de dire.

_J'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais séparée d'Astéria Greengrass, pourquoi ? »

Le sourire du jeune homme se figea un instant avant de répondre avec naturel :

« C'était censé être encore secret… Personne n'était même censé être au courant qu'on était engagé tous les deux.

_Pourquoi ? T'as honte ?

_Un peu, oui… En fait, je ne me voyais vraiment pas vivre le restant de mes jours avec elle. Alors, j'ai annoncé à mes parents que…

_Juliette ! Vous voulez du dessert ? Demanda soudainement Günther.

_Oh euh… oui, oui bien sûr. Merci beaucoup. » Dit-elle quand il lui tendit la carte des desserts.

Drago et la cousine échangèrent un regard exaspéré. Comme quoi, les meilleurs amis ne pouvaient pas se perdre de vue si facilement… Mr. Percy discutait encore avec Mr. Rosenhoff sur l'entente des deux pays et ce dernier fixait Juliette comme s'il réfléchissait intensément. Troublée, la jeune femme se plongea dans la carte des desserts mais déjà Günther revenait à la charge :

« Vous aimez le pain d'épice ? Ils en font le meilleur de tout le pays, ici ! Et si vous en prenez…

_Désolé, non, je n'aime pas le pain d'épice. » S'excusa Juliette.

_*Nourriture française… eurk !* _La cousine parcourut du regard la carte avant de se décider sur un petit gâteau dont le nom imprononçable lui était méconnu. Günther lui lança un immense sourire que Juliette préféra ignorer. Pour se faire, elle regarda un instant Mr. Rosenhoff qui la fixait toujours. Elle finit par se rabattre sur Drago qui avait l'air de quelqu'un d'attentif au sujet de discussion. Le connaissant depuis si longtemps, Juliette devina rapidement que ce n'était qu'une feinte.

« Alors, tu as décidé de désobéir à tes parents ? Lui demanda-t-elle en souriant. Le vilain garçon…

_Ça va… J'ai… comment dire… J'avais une motivation de le faire. Ils n'étaient évidemment pas contents et les Greengrass non plus mais… c'est ma décision en fin de compte. Mon avenir qui est en jeu.

_C'est la première fois que je te vois en parler avec tant de… vigueur. Laisse-moi devinez, il y a quelqu'un derrière tout ça. Une femme puisqu'elle a réussi à te convaincre de laisser Astéria. Alors ?

_Alors quoi ?

_Bah… qui est-ce ? Je peux savoir quand même.

_Et pourquoi tu saurais tout ça ? Je te rappelle que tu ne me parles plus. Tu me parles là parce que sinon tu devrais partager la discussion de ton autre voisin.

_Oh… Tu sais très bien comment je marche.

_Blond arien, je ne savais pas que tu aimais ce genre d'hommes. Peut-être que tu cherches absolument à tourner la page sur le chapitre Blaise, railla-t-il.

_Pourquoi on dérive sur moi ? On parlait de toi. Tu as quelque chose à cacher c'est ça ? »

Un demi-sourire se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme. Juliette dût supporter ce sentiment de frustration qui s'était emparé d'elle. Elle aurait bien aimé savoir ce qui se passait chez Drago mais il ne semblait pas vouloir en dire plus._*Pourquoi ?* _Comment s'il avait entendu ses pensées, il dit :

« Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir de toute manière. »

La cousine arqua un sourcil, soupçonneuse. Il était évident qu'il y avait quelque chose de moqueur, comme s'il se réjouissait d'une chose. Comme s'il était convaincu d'avoir un pouvoir sur elle qu'elle ignorait. Ce sentiment d'infériorité ne plaisait pas du tout à la cousine !

« Votre dessert vous plaît-il ? Demanda Günther avec un sourire aimable du parfait galant.

_Oh… je viens de le goûter et… c'est plutôt bon. Mais je préfère la nourriture de mon pays. Non, je plaisante bien sûr !

_Évidemment que vous plaisantez, ici c'est le meilleur restaurant de tout Berlin ! Et de toute l'Allemagne ! »

_*Doux Merlin, j'ai vraiment horreur de l'entendre parler ! Il a un accent…eurk ! Et quand il parle de son pays… J'ai vraiment cette sensation qu'il tient beaucoup trop à sa patrie. On dirait un ancien soldat du Reich !* _Elle lui adressa un sourire comme réponse ce qui suffit pour le rendre à la fois heureux et cesser toute conversation.

A la fin de dîner, ils saluèrent tous les directeurs avec distinction. Mr. Percy s'attarda plusieurs minutes avec ceux-ci. Drago et Juliette attendaient avec Günther vers la sortie du hall.

« Une belle soirée miss. Gadish n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il tout sourire au grand désespoir de la jeune femme.

_Oui, merveilleuse soirée. Je confirme la réputation de cet endroit, la nourriture et le service sont excellents !

_Et d'après ce qu'on dit, vous savez de quoi vous parlez, s'avança Mr. Rosenhoff. Clerwood-Gadish, vous êtes connus même en Allemagne vous savez. La Baguette Enchantée est un grand hôtel que personne n'oserait ignorer. Je m'y suis d'ailleurs arrêté une fois pendant un voyage. A Londres, les hôtels sont fameux aussi mais on m'avait parlé du vôtre. J'ai voulu changer un peu et tester l'air marin. Je n'ai pas été déçu !

_C'est gentil à vous, merci, le remercia-t-elle gênée par tant de compliments.

_J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne soirée parmi nous, miss. Gadish. Au plaisir de vous revoir une prochaine fois ! Ce qui devrait sans nul doute avoir lieu dans le courant de la semaine prochaine.

_Je l'espère Mr. Rosenhoff. »

Il adressa un signe de tête aux deux hommes avant d'accorder un dernier sourire à la cousine. Celle-ci sentit le coup de coude de Drago et lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Le jeune homme lui désigna la sortie par où Mr. Rosenhoff venait de partir et Günther. Ce fut après plusieurs navettes entre les deux que Juliette remarque l'étrange comportement de Günther qui paraissait soudainement frustré. _*De la jalousie…* _Comprit immédiatement la cousine. Elle voyait désormais parfaitement où Drago voulait en venir. Mr. Rosenhoff rendait Günther jaloux.


	114. Une page à tourner

**Chapitre 112 : Une page à tourner**

Mr. Percy courait presque en sortant de la voiture. Il pressa Juliette et Drago qui traînaient derrière et les fit entrer dans un bâtiment qui ressemblait à une sorte de bistrot ou quelque chose dans le genre. Juliette observa l'intérieur quand ils entrèrent. Les tables rondes étaient situées sur des estrades. Au centre, quelques couples tournaient doucement ensemble.

« Bon alors… Commença Mr. Percy visiblement tendu. Vous savez comment vous devez être... Parfait ! Vous souriez et vous êtes aimables… Parfait, parfait ! »

Juliette et Drago échangèrent un regard. Ils avaient tous les deux l'impression d'avoir onze ans et de se retrouver devant leur père qui leur faisait une leçon sur la bienséance. Le garçon de table les conduisit jusqu'à une table dans le fond où se trouvait un homme de bonne chair avec Mr. Rosenhoff. Ils buvaient tous les deux un café et relevèrent la tête quand Mr. Percy s'écria :

« Mr. Hohenmann ! Mr. Rosenhoff ! Quel plaisir ! Monsieur je vous présente Mr. Malefoy du département de la Justice magique, et miss. Gadish mon employé. Je vous présente Mr. Hohenmann, le Premier Ministre allemand. »

_*Non sans rire ? Il croit quoi ? Qu'on n'a aucune culture et qu'on ne connaît même pas le nom et le visage du Premier Ministre allemand ?*_ Juliette s'installa à une chaise entre Mr. Rosenhoff et Drago. La place située près de Mr. Hohenmann était réservée à Mr. Percy naturellement. Sans demander aux trois arrivants ce qu'ils souhaitaient, le Ministre leur commanda chacun un café. Juliette ne fit aucune objection comme elle voulait rendre fier Mr. Percy.

« Grand Merlin, regardez un peu cette magnifique jeune femme qui vous accompagne ! » S'exclama Mr. Hohenmann.

Juliette, qui regardait les couples danser au centre, mit du temps à se rappeler qu'elle était la seule femme de cette table. Comprenant soudainement que l'on parlait d'elle la cousine releva la tête avec un grand sourire.

« Merci beaucoup, dit-elle en prenant l'air touché.

_Vous savez choisir vos employés ! Plaisanta-t-il en accordant une tape dans le dos de Mr. Percy. N'est-ce pas Eric ? »

Mr. Rosenhoff hocha la tête sans faire d'autres remarques. Mr. Percy restait toujours aussi tendu bien que le Premier Ministre essayait visiblement de détendre l'atmosphère.

« On m'avait parlé des anglaises mais alors là c'est du grand art ! Allons, Eric, mon vieil ami, ne restez pas là à attendre que ça se passe ! Invitez-la à danser, enfin ! Sinon, vous resterez éternellement célibataire mon vieux ! »

Il lui lança une tape dans le dos qui le fit toussoter. De toute évidence, le café venait de lui remonter au nez et Mr. Rosenhoff tentait de faire passer cela pour de la gêne. Juliette ne se vexa pas pour autant même si Mr. Hohenmann ne plaisantait pas. Il poussa encore Mr. Rosenhoff à inviter la jeune femme à danser. Evidemment, on ne peut rien refuser au Premier Ministre. Bientôt, Juliette prit la main que lui tendait Mr. Rosenhoff et le suivit jusqu'au centre.

« Vous allez devoir me pardonner d'être un très mauvais danseur… Marmonna-t-il. En fait… je ne sais pas danser.

_Quoi ? Vous ne dansez jamais !? S'étonna-t-elle en lui prenant les mains pour les placer là où il le fallait.

_Non en fait… Vous voyez le garçon tout frêle avec des lunettes qui n'avait que des Optimal à l'école ?

_Ah ! C'était vous ! Je me disais aussi que je vous avais déjà vu quelque part, plaisanta-t-elle en l'invitant à tourner.

_Oui, exactement… Et j'étais bien sûr trop timide pour inviter une fille à danser… J'attendais désespérément que l'une d'elles m'invitent mais… Pour une raison que je ne comprenais pas elles préféraient toujours se ruer sur le plus abruti de la bande des mecs populaires alors qu'il avait déjà toutes les filles, elles voulaient absolument s'ajouter à cette liste.

_Eh oui, c'est la dure loi ! Acquiesça Juliette en souriant moqueusement pour elle-même. C'est sûr que le petit intello à lunettes n'avaient jamais la côte…

_C'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais dansé… et surtout pas avec une fille comme vous… »

Juliette arqua un sourcil. L'expression « une fille comme vous » elle la détestait ! Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Elle entrait dans la case d'une catégorie spéciale commune à une majorité de filles ? Elle était une parmi tout le lot ?

« Vous n'êtes jamais sorti avec quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-elle sans oser relever la dernière remarque.

_Si ! Si… A vingt ans, j'ai eu ma première copine et elle m'a largué parce qu'elle me trouvait trop ennuyant. Je suis sortie avec une autre l'an dernier qui m'a largué il n'y a pas si longtemps parce que je travaillais trop.

_Ah ! Laissa échapper Juliette. En effet, vous n'avez pas eu de chance… Ne vous en faites pas, moi non plus. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire tout en continuant « la leçon de danse ».

Le soir, Mr. Percy dînait seul avec le Premier Ministre allemand. Juliette et Drago se retrouvaient seuls pour manger à l'hôtel. Tandis que le garçon de table apportait le plat du jour pour les deux sorciers, Juliette lui demanda ce qu'il avait pensé de cette journée.

« Eh bien… Mr. Hohenmann est un homme… très joyeux. On peut dire qu'il n'est pas du genre à rester sérieux toute la journée.

_Oui, et sinon continuons notre dernière discussion. Tu te souviens ?

_Absolument pas…

_Si, tu t'en souviens ! Tu fais juste semblant de ne pas t'en souvenir pour que j'abandonne. Alors ? C'est quand que tu rendras ça officiel ?

_Officiel ? Tu veux dire… oh non ! Je ne la demanderai pas en mariage ! L'arrêta-t-il soudainement.

_Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_Elle est déjà… avec quelqu'un en fait.

_Aïe ! Et tu n'as pas réussi à la convaincre de te préférer à la place de l'autre ? Tu sais, si tu me disais comment elle s'appelle, il se pourrait que je la connaisse et dans ce cas je pourrais t'aider. »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme avant qu'il ne réponde :

« Non, non, vraiment je ne pense pas.

_Ah… Et tu l'as rencontré où ? Si ça se trouve, le hasard fait bien les choses…

_Au Push, mais je la connaissais déjà plus ou moins avant, précisa-t-il. Tu as fini avec tes questions ?

_Au Push ! Ricana la cousine. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pour retenir autant ton attention ? Oh laisse-moi deviner ! Un string à paillette ? »

Il s'esclaffa. Avant de répondre, il but une gorgée d'eau pour s'en remettre.

« Non, pas de string.

_Pas de string !? S'étonna-t-elle.

_Non, juste une petite culotte blanche avec un peu de dentelle. »

Juliette arqua un sourcil. *_Ça, c'est la culotte incontournable de toutes les filles. Alors… Il est réellement avec quelqu'un qui pourrait être n'importe qui et pas une bimbo qui cherche son coup d'un soir ?* _

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait de spécial alors ?

_Je ne sais pas… Peut-être… Un sourire ! Lâcha-t-il presque immédiatement. Un sourire éclatant… En fait, je ne crois pas qu'on m'ait déjà lancé ce sourire. Elle a un sourire si… Ce sourire qui fait qu'on a l'impression qu'on vient de la rendre heureuse comme si on l'avait emmené dans son conte de fée.

_Ah oui ! Je vois tout à fait, Marion a ce sourire !

_Euh… oui… enfin, je n'ai jamais remarqué… c'est bizarre… Marmonna-t-il en prenant une gorgée d'eau.

_C'est parce que tu n'as jamais pris le temps d'apprendre à la connaître mais elle est extraordinaire !

_Ah ça oui ! Euh je veux dire… oui, sans doute ! C'est ta cousine, c'est normal que tu la trouves si géniale.

_Oui, c'est vrai mais… enfin ! J'espère que Mr. Percy ne va pas trop tarder parce que demain on a une longue route. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il soit trop fatigué, dit-elle pour changer de sujet.

_C'est sûr mais je pense qu'il se dépêchera de rentrer pour retrouver sa copine…Audrey Jorkins, c'est ça ?

_Ils ne sont pas ensemble, rétorqua immédiatement Juliette. C'est Hilly qui veut faire croire ça…

_Je ne crois pas. Sinon je ne les verrai pas tous les dimanches à Hyde Parc tous les deux…

_Quoi ? Mais… non, ils y vont parce qu'ils sont amis…

_Ah bon ? Pourtant, j'aurai cru qu'ils étaient bien plus qu'amis puisqu'ils avaient l'air à l'aise au bord du lac vers les canards. »

Juliette observa un instant le visage du jeune homme afin de trouver quelque chose qui prouverait le mensonge. Seulement, tout avait l'air vrai. Il haussa même les épaules pour signaler qu'il n'en savait pas plus. La cousine retourna à son assiette avec ce trouble en tête.

* * *

><p>Marion fit une petite croix sur son calendrier à la date du jour. <em>*Et un jour en moins avant de le retour d'Alexian.* <em>Soupira-t-elle. En mangeant sa crêpe à la confiture de figues, la cousine pensa à tout ce qu'elle allait lui dire quand il reviendra. Qu'elle avait hâte ! Non, elle ne lui dirait rien sur Drago, hors de question qu'il sache tout cela. Non, elle lui dirait tout de vrai (hormis ce dernier petit détail). Elle lui dirait combien il lui avait manqué et elle allait lui dévoiler combien elle l'aimait.

Marion entendit frapper à sa porte. Étonnée, elle jeta un regard à son pyjama qu'elle portait encore à cette heure-ci. En fait, il était près de deux heures de l'après-midi et la cousine était toujours en pyjama, elle venait de se lever et déjeunait à peine. En ouvrant la porte, Marion tomba dans les bras de sa cousine.

« JULIETTE ! Hurla-t-elle dans l'appartement.

_MARION ! »

Les deux se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre puis Marion invita sa cousine à entrer dans son studio. Juliette alla s'asseoir à la table en face de Marion qui terminait sa crêpe.

« Alors, c'était comment ?

_Génial, en fait… j'ai beaucoup appris et Mr. Percy dit qu'il veut récompenser mon travail, avoua Juliette toute souriante.

_Wahou ! C'est génial ! Tu vas être promu ? Augmenté ?

_Je ne sais pas encore mais c'était vraiment intéressant. Ok, parfois c'était un peu ennuyant quand les dîners duraient une éternité surtout que j'étais pratiquement la seule femme mais sinon, j'ai aimé ce voyage. Et toi ? Ce n'était pas trop dur ?

_Oh… J'ai travaillé, voilà. Je me suis même proposée à tenir la boutique samedi dernier comme je n'avais rien à faire et donc j'ai gagné un beau chèque et je me suis achetée un nouvel ensemble de sous-vêtements et un sac. Le reste je l'ai placé dans mon coffre.

_Un nouveau sous-vêtement pour le retour d'Alexian ? Demanda Juliette avec un clin d'œil. Ou tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pendant ton break ? Tu sais que normalement tu peux avoir d'autres relations quand tu fais une pause ?

_Oui… je sais, répondit Marion mal à l'aise.

_Mais je sais que toi tu ne le feras pas ! Il y en a qui le font mais je sais bien que tu aime tellement Alexian que ce serait la dernière chose que tu pourrais lui faire ! »

Marion écouta la suite de tout le long discours que Juliette lui servit. Elle lui parla de combien elle l'admirait pour cela, combien elle était fière d'elle… et Marion craqua ! Elle craqua parce qu'elle avait horreur d'être une personne qu'elle n'était pas. Comme lui disait sa mère : l'apparence ne servait à rien si on n'avait pas de cœur.

« En fait, si… Dit-elle d'une petite voix. Une fois, j'étais au Push et…

_De quoi ? S'arrêta Juliette surprise et même choquée. T'as couché avec quelqu'un du Push ?

_Oui… s'il te plaît, ne me juge pas trop… c'était une semaine après qu'Alexian était parti et deux semaines après le début de notre break et…

_Ok, ok… Marmonna Juliette. Bah… si c'était qu'une fois ! T'es en break, ce n'est pas non plus dramatique…

_Bah… on a continué après… Marmonna Marion qui regardait à présent sa crêpe de façon écœurée. Plusieurs fois...

_Ah… Mais Marion, pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

_J'en sais rien, j'étais un peu perdue…

_Non, ce n'est pas une excuse ça ! J'étais perdue, non ! Tu dis ça à Alexian il s'en fou lui ! Tu fais bien de m'en parler parce que… bah… finalement, c'est quand même une trahison que tu lui fais !

_Non, non ! Parce que… non… enfin si dans le sens des mots mais non…

_Le sens veut tout dire ! Marion, tu t'en rends compte que t'as risqué ton couple !? Tu ne diras jamais rien à Alexian sinon c'est fichu. Regarde un peu ce que tu pourrais perdre avec ce que t'as fait ! Franchement, c'est… c'est…

_Je sais… Marmonna Marion. Mais… mais… t'as raison je n'ai aucune excuse ! S'effondra-t-elle en prenant sa tête dans ses mains

_Oui bon aller… ça va aller, tu vas comment dire… tu vas retrouver Alexian dans quelques mois et là par contre tu vas arrêter, ok ? C'était qui d'ailleurs ? »

Marion plongea son regard dans les yeux de sa cousine qui lui tenait les mains avec un sourire rassurant. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et hésita un instant. Mais puisqu'elle était dans les confessions… elle jugea qu'elle ne pourra pas supporter de garder tout cela pour elle-même. Se taire était toujours une erreur dans tous les récits que Marion avait lu !

« T'es bien assise là ? S'assura-t-elle. Au fond de ta chaise, bien callée ? Tu ne risques pas de tomber ?

_Arrête un peu, c'est bon. Aller, dis !

_Drago Malefoy. » Lâcha-t-elle d'une traite.

L'expression qu'elle lut sur le visage de Juliette fut abominable… D'abord il y eut le choc, ensuite le reproche, puis la colère, et enfin elle lâcha quelque chose du genre : « Comment j'ai pu être aussi conne… Oh le salop ! Ah… il s'est bien foutu de ma gueule ! Petite saloperie… » Marion se tordait les mains sous la table nerveusement. Juliette secoua la tête plusieurs secondes l'air de ne pas y croire encore. Puis elle ne cessa de répéter : « Non… non… non mais non ! » Marion se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle regrettait déjà de l'avoir dit.

« Marion… Soupira enfin Juliette. Comment t'as pu faire ça ? A Alexian, en plus ! Parce qu'il y a ce que je pense mais quand je sais que t'as fait ça à un garçon si formidable pour un autre si minable… ! Drago ? Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Non… non ! Pas lui ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Marion… vous n'avez rien à faire ensemble, en plus ! Tu cherches un prince charmant et lui… c'est le lâche qui trahit toujours le prince dans les histoires !

_Ah mais je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais être avec lui ! La stoppa Marion. J'ai fait une erreur… je sais mais… je ne vais pas me mettre avec lui ! C'est Alexian que j'aime, moi ! »

Juliette scruta le visage de sa cousine et repensa aux paroles de Drago. Elle repensa à ce qu'il lui avait dit et ses attitudes. Elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde que de son côté Drago aurait souhaité aller plus loin que ce que Marion souhaitait. S'il avait osé défier ses parents, Juliette doutait fort que ce soit pour quelqu'un d'insignifiant.

* * *

><p>Léa se rongeait les ongles devant sa feuille d'examen. Qui avait pu inventer l'Histoire de la Magie ? Et comment avait-elle pu passer ses Buses d'histoire ? La révolution des gobelins ! Voilà ainsi le sujet sur lequel elle séchait totalement. <em>*Non mais… La révolution des gobelins ! On ne peut pas faire pire comme sujet ! Qu'est-ce que je peux répondre à ce sujet : Les gobelins face à la supériorité des sorciers. Et la consigne : Montrez les réactions des gobelins en vous appuyant des documents donnés. Expliquez en quoi nous pouvons dire que les gobelins étaient considérés comme inférieurs par rapport aux sorciers. Et je fais quoi avec ce sujet ? Oh, là, là ! Ça ne va pas du tout ! Du tout, du tout !* <em>La jeune cousine regarda quelques instants les documents qui lui étaient présentés. L'un était un article de presse, l'autre une peinture représentant une foule de gobelins qui semblaient mécontents face à des sorciers assis sur un trône et couverts de richesse.

_*D'accord… J'ai une peinture et un article de presse… Ça ne m'aide à rien ! C'est complètement nul comme sujet ! La révolution des gobelins… c'était la pire chose que je pouvais espérer ! Tout sauf ça ! Bon, je crois que je vais me rabattre sur le QCM, ça vaudrait peut-être mieux…*_

La cousine tourna toutes les pages de son questionnaire dans un vacarme de papier retourné et retourné… Malgré cela aucun élève ne prit la peine de se retourner. Ils étaient tous trop concentrés. Léa arriva à la page du QCM et se pencha sur les questions.

_*Houlà ! Il y a trop possibilités ! Trois réponses et une seule de bonne… Hum, hum… Mais j'en sais rien du tout du bilan matériel de cette révolution ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore… Ah pis en plus si je réponds faux je perds des points… Bon…*_

Léa se pencha sur ces questions et fit appel à ses lointains souvenirs. Elle faisait tournoyer sa plume entre ses doigts et se creusait la tête pour trouver au moins une réponse. _*Alors celle-là… non, non ! Je me souviens c'est dans un autre cours, je ne sais plus lequel, mais ça n'a rien à voir. Celle-là… c'est peut-être un peu trop important… Remarquez, une guerre ça fait des millions de dégâts.* _Léa faisait toujours tournoyer sa plume entre ses doigts et finit par la plonger dans son encrier. Elle hésita un instant et se décida enfin à entourer une réponse.

La cousine souffla. Elle avait le mérite d'avoir commencé son questionnaire ! _*Aller, aller, je me sens bien là ! Je ne m'arrête plus !* _Léa tourna de nouveau les pages du dossier et revient à la plus grosse partie du questionnaire. Enfin, elle s'y consacra pleinement.

Contrairement à Léa, Louise avait déjà fini de rédiger la première partie de son développement. Elle n'avait pas perdu de temps et comptait bien continuer ainsi. Quelques minutes de pause pour se reposer les doigts et la nuque puis c'était repartie. Louise s'était visée comme objectif d'obtenir au minimum sept Aspics ! Elle avait eu huit Buses, et elle ne voulait pas en rater plus d'une seule ! Les mots venaient les uns à la suite des autres à toute vitesse. Elle écrivait aussi bien qu'une cascade coulait le long d'une falaise.

La fin du temps arriva bien vite. Tous les élèves posèrent leur plume sur la table et rendirent leurs feuilles d'examens. Louise rassembla ses affaires et sortit de la Grande Salle transformée en salle d'examen. Tous les élèves allaient rejoindre leur salle commune ou le parc… quelque part où ils pourraient décompresser. Les épreuves écrites se terminaient par l'Histoire de la Magie. Louise soufflait enfin quand le professeur McGonagall s'avança vers elle accompagnée de Ginny.

« Professeur ? Demanda Louise.

_Miss. Clerwood, j'ai à vous parler à vous et à miss. Weasley dans mon bureau. Vous pouvez me suivre tout de suite ? »

Louise hocha la tête et s'empressa de la suivre. Léa sortait justement de la Grande Salle et les observa monter les étages. Elle adressa un signe de la main à sa cousine avant de sortir prendre l'air. Le soleil l'aveugla un instant et puis finalement la chaleur sur sa peau aussi blanche que la neige fit retomber toute tension. Elle s'installait dans l'herbe quand une ombre vint gâcher sa vue.

« Denis ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu veux t'asseoir ?

_Oui, merci. Il fait chaud, hein ? Apparemment, on va bientôt entrer dans une période de canicule ! S'écria-t-il. Tu te rends compte ! La canicule chez nous ! »

Léa sourit tout en le regardant. Il ressemblait tellement à Colin… Tout aussi souriant, tout aussi excité, toujours actif, il était aussi bavard que lui.

« Oui, ça serait bien pour une fois, répondit-elle. Que du soleil ! Pendant tout l'été et de la pluie le soir pour rafraîchir l'air… Quelques orages pour ne pas trop nous dépayser et on aurait l'été parfait !

_Je l'espère ! Dit-il en hochant la tête. Alors les Aspics ?

_Oooh… Tu veux vraiment savoir ? »

Il hocha vivement la tête avec le sourire aussi grand que celui de Colin. Comme lui, il avait le visage si joyeux qu'on se demandait comment on pouvait leur faire du mal.

« Bon si tu insistes… Je crois que je peux m'estimer heureuse d'avoir déjà la Défense contre les Forces du Mal de valider !

_Ah… c'est si terrible que ça ?

_Oh oui ! Enfin pour les épreuves écrites, il me reste encore les épreuves pratiques. Je vais essayer de me rattraper là-dessus. »

De la fenêtre du bureau du professeur McGonagall, Louise voyait Léa et Denis dans le parc. Leur directrice de maison les observait elle et Ginny tour à tour avec un demi-sourire.

« Je viens de recevoir une lettre, annonça-t-elle. Elle me vient d'un club de quidditch plutôt connu. Il y a quelques jours lors de votre dernier match de quidditch je ne vous l'avais pas dit mais un recruteur des Harpies de Holyheard se trouvait là. Il se trouve qu'ils recrutent de nouvelles joueuses pour compléter l'équipe. Ils cherchent naturellement des jeunes. Je dois vous dire que je n'ai jamais eu une plus grande fierté… Souffla-t-elle en les regardant tout sourire. Ils ont décidé de vous recruter dans l'équipe ! »

Un instant, les deux jeunes filles restèrent sans réaction. Elles n'avaient pas tout compris à la vérité. Il fallut plusieurs secondes avant qu'elles ne réalisent qu'elles étaient prises dans une équipe réputée de Grande-Bretagne ! Alors elles se regardèrent et hurlèrent ensemble en se prenant dans leurs bras.

« Il vous faudra passer une sélection avant cela mais le recruteur m'a bien fait comprendre que cela ne servirait à rien, juste une question de formalité. J'envois de ce pas une lettre à vos parents pour les prévenir et les tenir au courant de ce que vous devrez faire, quel jour vous présenter… Félicitations ! » S'écria-t-elle ensuite en leur accordant un sourire fier.

Louise et Ginny cessèrent de crier pour se reprendre. Elles accordèrent un sourire à leur professeur et sortirent du bureau en ne cessant de hurler dans les couloirs.

* * *

><p>Juliette rassemblait ses dossiers qu'elle avait classés proprement ce matin. Cette belle pile de feuilles, de lettres, etc. Tout était bien classé par ordre et elle y avait mis du cœur. D'ailleurs, la cousine était plutôt fière de cette pile. Elle lui avait pris tout le début de l'après-midi ! Et depuis le début de la journée, Juliette attendait désespérément une convocation dans le bureau de Mr. Percy pour sa récompense. Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait, elle espérait bien être récompensée ! Toutes ces heures de travail, les heures supplémentaires sans compter le temps qu'elle passait chez elle à continuer son travail pour s'assurer d'être totalement organisée le lendemain. Le week-end était simplement une pause pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses dossiers. Elle ne voyait plus le jour, ni ses amis… rien ni personne d'autre que son travail !<p>

Juliette prit la pile de dossiers entre les mains. Elle devait les rapporter au département de la Justice Magique pour la Brigade de la Police. La jeune femme sortait à peine de la salle où elle travaillait avec tous les employés quand… Boum ! Tous les papiers tombèrent au sol.

« Oh non, non, non, non, non… » Marmonna-t-elle en se jetant sur le sol.

Elle voyait tout le travail s'étaler devant ses yeux. Tout son début d'après-midi réduit en poussière… Elle était même prête à pleurer d'avoir tout à refaire. De rage, de frustration, mais surtout d'épuisement. Aucun jour de repos après son voyage en Allemagne, évidemment !

« Je suis vraiment désolée ! Excuse-moi, Juliette ! Attends je vais t'aider à ramasser. Vraiment… je suis désolée ! » S'écria Audrey.

Juliette ne répondit rien. Ce n'était pas une aide pour ramasser ses dossiers dont elle avait besoin mais une aide pour trier et classer tout de nouveau ! Elle laissa tout de même Audrey l'aider à rassembler tous ses papiers. En se relevant, Juliette ne put s'empêcher de la regarder avec certains soupçons. Ce que Drago lui avait dit sur Mr. Percy et Audrey… _*Oh, après tout ça ne me regarde pas !* _

« Euh… Juliette, il faudrait que je te parle ! » L'arrêta Audrey alors que la cousine s'éloignait.

La cousine hésita un instant. Elle devait tout classer de nouveau… Elle se décida finalement à suivre Audrey en dehors des oreilles indiscrètes. Les deux jeunes femmes s'arrêtèrent dans les couloirs et se regardèrent face à face. Juliette avait envie de lui demander si c'était vraiment vrai qu'elle était avec Mr. Percy mais elle sentait aussi que Audrey avait envie de parler.

« Je dois te dire quelque chose… Marmonna-t-elle. En fait, Hilly n'avait pas complètement tord. Enfin… au début si ! Au début, j'étais juste amie avec Percy… enfin Mr. Percy mais maintenant… disons que ça a évolué mais j'ai peur que tout le monde pense que Hilly avait raison. J'aurais dû te le dire avant… mais… mais…

_D'accord, acquiesça Juliette. D'accord. Je… je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire mais tout ce que je sais c'est que… Mr. Percy et Hilly ne sont plus ensemble depuis longtemps et… Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux mais… Crois-moi, au lieu de me le dire à moi pourquoi tu n'irais pas voir Hilly ? »

Les yeux d'Audrey s'écarquillèrent en même temps qu'elle hochait la tête. _*Et dire que je suis en train de jouer les intermédiaires pour un couple ! Alors que je n'ai vraiment pas de conseils à donner…* _

« C'est vrai… je vais passer un sale quart d'heure mais… c'est vrai, je pense que c'est la meilleure solution… Même si j'ai déjà essayé… il faut que j'essaie de nouveau, calmement… »

Juliette hocha la tête pour appuyer ce qu'elle disait. Au loin, elle vit quelqu'un approcher dans le couloir. A mesure que la personne approchait sa silhouette se détaillait. Juliette prit alors son regard le plus meurtrier et tapota sur l'épaule d'Audrey :

« Tu fais ce que tu veux, hein. Je te laisse, j'ai deux ou trois petites choses à dire à quelqu'un… »

Et puis elle fonça laissant Audrey au milieu du couloir retournée à ses réflexions. Les talons de Juliette claquèrent sur le sol à mesure qu'elle s'avançait vers celui à qui elle en voulait le plus. Il avait un regard hautain et insolent… Elle allait lui faire ravaler son sourire de fierté.

« Juliette ! S'exclama Drago en la voyant arriver. Ah… on dirait que tu as changé depuis notre voyage en…

_Oui ! » Répondit-elle simplement.

Elle lui jeta toute la pile de dossiers qu'elle avait dans les mains. Elle devait les classer à nouveau de toute façon. Drago recula de quelques pas en retirant tous les dossiers qui lui restaient sur son costume. Juliette s'avança et le poussa d'une main et recommença ensuite à le pousser.

« Mais… M-Mais… Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Balbutia-t-il avec l'air de celui qui n'en a réellement aucune idée.

_Ah oui !? S'écria Juliette. T'es sûr ? T'as bien conscience tranquille ? Espèce de salop ! Je vais t'assassiner ! »

Il tenta vainement de la retenir alors qu'elle s'était mise à le frapper de son poing en hurlant qu'elle le haïssait encore plus qu'auparavant.

« Comment t'as pu oser !? Hein ? Et tu t'es cru drôle j'imagine !

_Mais arrête ! Dis-moi qu'est-ce que j'ai fait !

_Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, hein ? Tu couches avec ma cousine, espèce de salop ! Tu me décris sa culotte après ! Tu n'as pas honte ! Tu n'as pas honte de me décrire tout de ce que tu lui as fait !

_Ah… elle te l'a dit ? Mais pourquoi elle te l'a dit ? S'énerva-t-il.

_Parce que c'est ma cousine espèce d'idiot ! Elle me dit tout et je lui dis tout ! T'as vraiment cru qu'elle garderait ce que tu lui as fait pour elle !?

_Ce que je lui ai fait ? Eh ! Que les choses soient claires je ne l'ai pas forcé, elle…

_Je m'en fous ! Elle risque de gâcher son couple à cause de toi…

_Oh, mais ça elle n'avait qu'à y penser avant ! Ce n'est pas mon problème ! Elle n'est pas mariée à ce que je sache, elle est en break !

_Je m'en fous ! Tu n'es qu'un immonde psychopathe qui… Elle, elle est merveilleuse ! C'est ma cousine ! Elle a toujours été la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé ! C'est sûrement ce dont je suis le plus fier dans ma vie : ma cousine ! Et elle est trop bien pour quelqu'un comme toi ! Tu…

_OH MAIS CA SUFFIT ! » Hurla-t-il.

Il la repoussa avec nettement plus de force qu'il ne lui avait montré auparavant. Juliette se tut de stupeur. C'était peut-être la première fois qu'elle le voyait s'énerver… surtout contre elle.

« Tu n'as que des reproches à me faire ! Quoique je fasse, tu le sais et tu t'en sers pour en rajouter sur la longue liste de défauts que tu m'as construite ! On dirait que tu cherches même à trouver le moindre petit truc, la moindre chose insignifiante à me mettre sur le dos. Mais tu n'as rien à me dire ! Si je voulais faire comme toi, je te dirais que tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec Blaise est arrivé par ta faute !

_Pourquoi on parle de Blaise tout à coup ?

_Parce que t'as couché avec lui dans nos dortoirs plus d'une fois ! Parce que oui, Blaise me dit tout et je lui dis tout ! Et après tu oses critiquer celles qui venaient dans nos dortoirs… j'avoue que ça me fait sourire ! Et je sais aussi que t'as couché avec mon collègue Charles, tu ne dois pas t'en souvenir puisqu'il m'a raconté que tu étais tellement saoul au Push que tu ne devais même plus te souvenir de…

_Ça suffit ! L'arrêta-t-elle.

_Et n'oublions pas que tu étais trop fière de plaire à Théodore que tu l'as gardé pour toi au lieu d'admettre que Nono était quelqu'un de bien mieux pour lui ! Dès t'as deuxième année tu t'es mise sur Blaise ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il a couché avec d'autres filles que toi ! Il le faisait déjà bien avant de le faire avec toi ! Mais c'est toi qui a couché avec lui et non l'inverse !

_C'est bon, arrête de me rappeler ça…

_Quoi ? C'est insupportable ? Je suis bien content que tu saches ce que ça fait quand on énumère tous les mauvais choix que tu as fait dans ta vie. Vraiment ça me rends heureux que tu sentes un peu comment je me sens quand tu me rabaisses tous les jours, à chaque fois que tu me vois…

_Ça suffit ! Le stoppa-t-elle de nouveau presque larmoyante.

_Finalement, on peut en conclure que toi et moi on se vaut. Tu ne crois pas ? Oh mais j'oubliais… tu es une héroïne ! Tu as sacrifié ta sœur pour ne pas ternir la réputation de ta famille qui s'effondrait déjà ! Tu as préféré voir mourir ceux que tu aimais pour un acte de bravoure au lieu de te protéger de la meilleure des façons mais, je te l'accorde, peut-être pas la plus noble. Bravo, c'était très louable ! Inutile mais louable et héroïque ! »

L'expression qui se lut sur le regard de la cousine fut celui de la pire des meurtrières. D'un seul geste sans rien avoir prévu, elle s'autorisa à ne plus se maîtriser et laissa échapper une énorme gifle pour celui qui se trouvait face à elle. Une marque rouge apparut lentement sur la joue du jeune Malefoy et puis… dégoûtée de ce qu'il était, Juliette lui cracha dessus. En plein visage, sur l'œil gauche… le lancé était parfait.

« J'ai fait ce qu'aucun d'entre vous à Serpentard n'a su faire ! Ni toi, ni Blaise… J'ai porté mes couilles ! Et le plus étonnant c'est que je n'en ai pas. » Ironisa-t-elle puis elle s'éloigna.

* * *

><p>Léa regardait le Poudlard Express qui venait de s'arrêter à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Dans sa main, elle serrait la poignée de sa valise avec un cœur aussi gros et aussi lourd qu'une pierre. En se retournant, elle regarda le château de Poudlard qu'elle voyait pour la dernière fois. Si majestueux, si chaleureux, si fort et puissant… Louise observait le château avec deux sentiments différents. D'un côté elle pensait à ses cinq premières années qui avaient été les plus merveilleuses de sa vie, et de l'autre ses deux dernières années qui avaient été un enfer. Elle s'était battue pour tout ce qu'elle aimait et elle quittait enfin ce champ de bataille qui ne portait à ses yeux que les âmes des élèves défunts.<p>

Les deux cousines restèrent sur le quai avec ceux de leur année. On pouvait voir le terrain de quidditch et la cabane d'Hagrid… Le demi-géant les pressait d'ailleurs pour monter dans le train. Ils voyaient aussi les serres de Botanique. Léa se souvint de toutes les choses absurdes qu'elle avait faites dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Elle avait été une élève abominable et elle avait passé plus de la moitié de son temps en retenue. Pourtant ses plus beaux souvenirs venaient directement du château.

_*Mon plus beau souvenir restera le bal de Noël !* _Songea Léa._ *Et les cours absurdes du professeur Trelawney ! Et aussi les cours de Botanique où je faisais hurler Chourave. Je me souviendrais toujours de l'AD, du sentiment que j'avais à chaque fois que j'entrais dans la Salle-Sur-Demande. L'adrénaline mêlée à de l'espoir… Je retiendrais aussi Ombrage qui hurlait de frayeur face aux artifices des Weasley. Rusard qui poursuivait toujours Peeves… Les repas dans la Grande Salle…*_

Léa souriait. Elle n'était pas triste de partir. Un peu peut-être mais elle était contente de ce qu'elle avait vécu et elle avait hâte de voir ce que la vie lui réservait. Une page se tournait, une autre commençait.

_*Si je devais garder un souvenir de Poudlard ce serait les jeux de quidditch.* _Pensait Louise. _*Toutes les sensations qui fusaient pendant les jeux… C'était intense, avec les supporters qui hurlaient… Je me souviendrais toujours du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers en troisième année. Le bal de Noël était peut-être mon plus beau souvenir. Mes cours d'Astronomie à côté d'Owen. Les soirées entre Gryffondor à manger des confiseries de Honeydukes jusqu'à s'en faire exploser le ventre… Mr. Levitt est à garder dans la mémoire aussi ! Comme tous les autres professeurs et même Rusard… Au fond, je les aime bien lui et miss. Teigne. Ils font partie intégrante de ma vie à Poudlard.* _

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Louise. Elle n'était pas triste elle non plus. Plutôt soulagée de quitter ce château qui ne lui réservait plus rien hormis d'affreux souvenirs qui l'entraînaient dans des cauchemars incessants. Pourtant, Louise en gardait une image positive de ce château. C'était son enfance, son adolescence… Sa jeunesse, sa vie d'étudiante… Elle tournait le dos à tout cela en même temps qu'elle tournait la page sur toutes les choses incroyables qu'elle avait vu et vécu.

* * *

><p>Non, ce n'est pas encore la fin. Ayant montré ce que devenait Juliette et Marion, ce sera désormais au tour de Louise et Léa. En revanche, je vais accélérer l'histoire.<p>

Sinon, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions.


	115. Quand le train repart

**Chapitre 113 : Quand le train repart**

* * *

><p>Septembre<p>

* * *

><p>Léa cherchait par tous les moyens à se frayer un chemin à travers les élèves de Poudlard qui montaient chacun dans leur wagon respectif. Ce qui l'intéressait c'était celui des Gryffondor. Elle voulait voir une dernière fois les couloirs et les compartiments du Poudlard Expresse. Sa mère la regardait de loin avec un œil sévère. Léa savait très bien qu'elle n'appréciait pas son comportement mais elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Juste revoir une dernière fois ce qui avait été son enfance…<p>

« Billet ! Demanda le contrôleur à l'entrée du wagon des Gryffondor.

_Euh… Je n'ai pas de billet mais je voudrais juste regarder… enfin revoir…

_Billet ! Exigea-t-il.

_S'il vous plaît, ça prendrait juste deux secondes…

_Quand on n'a pas de billet mademoiselle, on reste sur le quai ! S'énerva-t-il comme s'il croyait qu'elle essayait de l'escroquer.

_Aller, rien qu'une demi seconde ! Je jette juste un œil et…

_Et vous croyez quoi ? Imaginons que je sois compatissant et que je vous accorde de monter dans ce train pour voir une dernière fois l'intérieur, tout le monde voudrait alors faire la même chose ! Sur le quai, mademoiselle ! »

Léa dût se résoudre à voir son dernier espoir partir en fumée. Elle jeta tout de même un regard à la moquette qui couvrait le sol et s'écarta pour laisser passer ceux qui avaient la chance d'être encore dans la plus belle phase de leur vie. Tête baissée, elle rejoignit Louise et Marion qui regardaient elles aussi le Poudlard Expresse.

« Dis donc toi, tu n'as pas passé l'âge ? Plaisantait Louise qui s'adressait à Marion.

_Tais-toi donc ! On verra si l'an prochain tu ne voudras pas comme moi accompagné encore tes sœurs. Regarde un peu ce Guillaume ! »

Les trois cousines tournèrent la tête vers le jeune garçon qui était en train de rire aux éclats avec deux de ses amis. Ils montèrent ensuite dans le train sans un signe de plus pour leurs parents. Le père de Marion ne se vexait même plus de voir son fils prendre le train sans un dernier câlin, ni un même un dernier signe. Il attendait simplement le départ du train comme tous les autres. Adultes taciturnes entrés dans une routine au rythme infernal qui ne se brisait qu'aux rares occasions. Voilà ce qui attendait désormais Louise et Léa.

« Je suppose que ma sœur est celle qui a le plus hâte de prendre le train… » Marmonna Léa.

Elle observait Élise blottit dans les bras de Ritchie Coote, un batteur de l'équipe rouge. Louise sourit tandis que Léa leur jetait un regard impitoyable. Élise avait posé ses valises à quelques centimètres de l'entrée du wagon des Serpentard. Un petit vaurien s'approcha avec l'air de celui qui cherche les ennuis.

« Oh toi là ! T'as vu où tu mets tes valises ? Je ne peux même pas passer ! Comment je fais moi ?

_Bah t'as qu'à te démerder comme tout le monde. » Rétorqua Élise qui tirait ses valises pour dégager le passage.

Le Serpentard lui jeta un regard noir avant de monter dans le train. La blonde ne tarda pas à faire de même avec Ritchie et tous les deux disparurent dans le wagon des Gryffondor.

Le train démarra lentement. Sur le quai, les trois cousines l'observèrent s'éloigner et emporter leurs souvenirs d'enfance avec. Marion prit Louise et Léa par les épaules avec un sourire nostalgique.

« Bon… bah c'est fini. Vous aussi maintenant vous entrez dans la merveilleuse vie active !

_Ouais… » Marmonnèrent-elles sans plus d'enthousiasme.

* * *

><p>Juliette caressait de ses longs ongles le bureau qui était le sien. Elle soupira tout en observant la pièce fraîchement repeinte. Tout allait pour le mieux. Elle avait bien eu une promotion, elle avait été promu directrice de l'équipe. Hilly avait été renvoyée et Juliette avait pris sa place. C'était cruel de voir les choses ainsi mais Mr. Percy avait finalement jugé qu'elle apportait une mauvaise ambiance dans le département. Audrey était toujours à son poste et semblait plus que soulagée d'être libérée de Hilly. Désormais c'était par Juliette que passaient les ordres de Mr. Percy qu'elle redonnait aux employés.<p>

Audrey et Mr. Percy avaient emménagé ensemble au début des vacances d'été. Tout allait pour le mieux. Enfin cette phrase s'attribuait à tout le monde sauf Juliette. Seule dans son bureau tout juste repeint, elle travaillait encore. Encore, toujours du travail… Cela ne terminait jamais. C'était incessant. La seule chose de réjouissant était qu'elle avait pu s'offrir un bel appartement dont ses parents étaient très fiers. Il fallait dire que commencer avec un appartement comme elle avait était plutôt encourageant !

Juliette passait des heures à recevoir les employés qui se plaignaient de ci, de ça… La machine à écrire qui ne marchait plus, il fallait alors appeler le service technique… Un problème avec les dates, il fallait tout recommencer de zéro… Toutes les procédures passaient par Juliette, toutes les lettres passaient par elle avant d'être envoyées. Naturellement toutes cérémonies, dîner d'affaire, visite d'un tel ou tel homme politique, passaient aussi par Juliette. Tout ce qui touchait le service de la Confédération internationale des sorciers lui était réservé. Heureusement pour elle, la cousine n'avait pas à géré les deux autres services de ce département : celui du commerce international, et celui des lois internationales.

Juliette avait tout de même l'impression d'en faire nettement plus que tous les autres mais elle se le gardait pour elle car s'il y en avait bien un qui ne s'arrêtait véritablement jamais c'était Mr. Percy ! Toujours dans son bureau à envoyer des lettres pour maintenir les bonnes relations, toujours à prendre une voiture pour aller ici et là rencontrer telle ou telle personne, toujours à écrire, rédiger, écouter les autres, donner des ordres, penser aux bonnes décisions, convoquer le Premier Ministre, s'assurer d'avoir des rendez-vous avec tout le monde dans un temps imparti, s'assurer du bon fonctionnement des trois services du département de la Coopération Magique Internationale.

« Piouf ! » Soupira Juliette qui sortait du Ministère de la Magie.

Elle se rendit vers les cheminées et demanda la rue dans laquelle elle habitait désormais. Une assez grande rue avec des immeubles honorables, une façade parfaitement faite et une sécurité sans soucis. Juliette tapa le code de son immeuble et rentra à l'intérieur. Elle monta les quelques étages et entra dans son appartement. Son chez elle ! La jeune femme traversa le salon, la salle à manger, la cuisine, le bureau, pour arriver enfin à sa chambre ! Il y avait encore une autre porte qui menait à la salle de bain – avec baignoire s'il vous plaît ! Tout son appartement était construit en longueur, les pièces se succédaient les uns des autres.

En soufflant de soulagement, Juliette retira son blaser noir cintré et le déposa sur son lit. Elle laissa au sol ses chaussures à talons et savoura la sensation du sol frais sur ses pieds enfin posés à plat sur le sol après une longue journée. Parfois, elle allait aux toilettes rien que pour retirer ses chaussures quelques secondes. La cousine s'attela ensuite à ses collants noir clair et les retira délicatement. Le frais ! La sensation d'être libre ! Toute la journée elle restait compressée dans ses collants, souffraient le martyre avec ses chaussures, ne pouvait même pas lever les bras avec son blaser !

Juliette s'écroula sur son lit et huma l'air de son appartement. Après quelques minutes, il était temps pour elle de se préparer à manger. En tant que fille du dirigeant de la Baguette Enchantée, Juliette se devait de savoir cuisiner de bons plats.

Elle se préparait justement un bon bœuf strogonoff dont elle avait préparé l'assaisonnement la veille quand on sonna à la porte. Juliette baissa légèrement le feu de la cuisinière et alla immédiatement ouvrir. Inézia attendait à sa porte ravissante dans sa robe à frous-frous et son chapeau de paille.

« Entre, entre ! L'invita Juliette. Vas-y pose tes affaires sur le portemanteau et viens. Je fais du bœuf strogonoff, tu veux rester manger ?

_Non, non merci. Je passais juste te voir pour savoir si tout se passait bien là-dedans.

_Très bien, très bien ! Lança Juliette depuis la cuisine. Et toi ? Avec Richard ?

_Oh très bien ! Tu sais que sa mère vient enfin de crever ? Je n'en pouvais plus de tous les reproches qu'elle me faisait… Et son père est mal en point, on va bientôt hériter de leur fortune !

_Dis-moi, tu ne penses qu'à ça, hein ? Remarqua Juliette avec un sourire moqueur. Comment il va Richard ?

_Parfaitement bien, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est un soulagement que sa mère soit partie et son père commence à devenir un boulet. Tu sais que la dernière fois, il y a eu une urgence avec ses poumons et on a été obligés de l'emmener jusqu'à Sainte Mangouste ! Enrageait Inézia qui s'asseyait au bar de la cuisine. Et toi ? Ça se passe bien à ton… travail ? Demanda moqueusement Inézia.

_Moui plutôt pas mal. Depuis ma promotion je suis débordée mais sinon tout marche pour le mieux.

_Tu m'étonnes que tu ne rencontres personne ! Si tu restes cloîtrer ici sans jamais sortir sauf pour ton travail, tu ne risques pas de trouver l'homme de ta vie ! Ou alors il te reste ton patron, ou un collègue… ou Drago ! »

Juliette siffla d'agacement et referma le couvercle sur la casserole. Elle se retourna vers Inézia qui jouait avec les petits pots d'épices. Cette dernière lui lança un sourire d'excuse avant de s'expliquer :

« Il travaille au même endroit que toi après tout… Enfin, je sais ! Tu ne veux pas en entendre parler ! C'est bon j'ai compris mais c'est bien dommage. Tu savais qu'il n'était même plus engagé avec Astéria ?

_Oui je le savais… Marmonna rageusement Juliette qui cherchait un torchon nerveusement.

_En même temps, il n'aurait jamais pu tenir avec celle-là… Ricanait Inézia. Toutefois je me demande ce qui a bien pu le décider à rompre cette promesse.

_Moi aussi… Bougonna Juliette qui trouvait enfin un torchon propre dans ses placards suspendus.

_Ses parents n'ont pas dû être bien contents !

_Oh ! Il n'y a pas que ses parents si tu veux mon avis ! Lança-t-elle sarcastique.

_T'as raison… Les Greengrass n'ont vraiment pas dû apprécier… Et je doute qu'ils décident de venir au dîner organisé par les Zabini.

_Quoi ? Se retourna Juliette surprise. Le dîner des Zabini ?

_Bah oui… quoi ? Tu ne lis plus ton courrier maintenant ? »

Juliette ne répondit pas. En effet, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle avait oublié d'aller regarder dans sa boîte aux lettres. Le gardien de l'immeuble ne voulait pas de hiboux dans les appartements et préféraient qu'ils logent dans une volière où ils apportaient le courrier.

« La veuve Zabini organise un dîner chez elle et il y aura tellement de monde que je te parie que Drago ne manquera pas de croiser plusieurs fois les Greengrass.

_Attend, attend, tu dis « tellement de monde » ? Comment ça ?

_Je ne sais pas… En gros tous ceux qui étaient conviés aux réunions de Sangs Purs avant, hasarda Inézia. Ne t'en fais je serai là avec Richard ! Tes parents aussi je pense comme le reste de ta famille. Tu crois que Louise et Léa viendront ? »

_*Je n'en sais rien mais tout ce que je voudrais savoir c'est si Marion viendra.* _

* * *

><p>Alexian était revenu depuis le mois de juin déjà. A son retour, les guéguerres du passé avaient vite été oubliées quand ils s'étaient retrouvés. Lui et Marion s'aimaient comme au premier jour. Fous l'un de l'autre, aussi solide que la montagne pouvait l'être, leur amour n'était plus remis en cause.<p>

Dans le noir total, Marion avançait en souriant. Les mains d'Alexian sur ses yeux étaient froides mais elles lui procuraient pourtant de la chaleur. Elle le sentait contre elle à mesure qu'ils avançaient tous les deux, elle à l'aveuglette. Il la guidait et elle n'avait pas peur de lui faire confiance.

« Je peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle comme elle l'entendait tourner les clefs dans la serrure de la porte.

_Non, non, pas encore ! Tu fermes bien les yeux, hein ?

_Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. » Ricana-t-elle.

Marion était toute heureuse, cela se voyait juste à son sourire qui illuminait son visage à chaque moment de la journée. C'était comme une nouvelle vie, la naissance de quelque chose. Elle sautillait sur place les yeux fermés toute excitée à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait. Son cœur battait tellement fort qui pulsait dans tout son corps qui papillonnait quant à lui.

Les mains d'Alexian prirent les siennes quand il la guida à l'intérieur du studio de Marion. Les yeux toujours clos, elle se laissa guider jusqu'à ce qu'il l'arrête à un endroit bien précis et ne l'autorise à regarder enfin. En ouvrant les yeux, la cousine découvrit que la table avait été mise avec un plat de lasagnes toutes chaudes et prêtes à être mangées.

« Oh… T'as fait ça tout seul !? S'étonna-t-elle.

_Évidemment, sinon on mangeait encore les carottes râpées en boîte ! Je veille à ta bonne alimentation !

_C'est trop gentil, en plus tu as l'air de les avoir réussites. Je pense que tu es meilleur cuisinier que moi.

_Ce n'est pas très dur, il suffit de savoir faire cuire des pâtes et n'importe qui peut être meilleur cuisinier que toi.

_T'es méchant, mes pâtes je les avais fait avec amour ! Pour toi en plus ! Je voulais changer des carottes râpées mais ça n'a pas marché…

_Non… Bon, tu t'assois ? On va peut-être les manger ses lasagnes ! A moins que tu ne veuilles les prendre en photo avant ? »

En riant, elle lui donna un coup de serviette. Une fois que les deux furent servis, ils goûtèrent chacun et se regardèrent en même temps. Pas besoin de paroles pour dire que ces lasagnes étaient excellentes.

« Tu as été invitée toi aussi au dîner de la veuve Zabini ? » Demanda Alexian après avoir fini sa bouchée.

Marion fixa un instant ses lasagnes puis répondit avec un sourire nettement refroidi :

« Oui mais je n'irai pas.

_Ah, tu suis les traces de tes parents ! Tu ne te présenteras jamais à un dîner comme celui-là ?

_Exactement ! Acquiesça Marion toute heureuse qu'il trouve un argument pour elle. Ma famille a toujours fait de son mieux pour ne pas assister aux réunions de Sangs Purs et je suis sûre que ce dîner sera du même genre. Alors je n'irai pas.

_Hum, hum… ouais, t'as raison. Et tu ne m'avais pas raconté la suite de ta journée au travail !

_Ah oui ! Alors je disais que Mr. Bott m'avait convoqué dans son bureau pour me dire que mon contrat touchait à sa fin. Il me dit qu'il voudrait bien m'engager de nouveau si Dumalley Fils ne me prenait pas.

_Ouais, c'est cool ça.

_Non ! L'arrêta Marion. J'ai refusé parce que je voulais changer de… de cadre, et j'ai envie de faire autre chose.

_Mais je croyais que tu t'y plaisais là-bas ? En plus je dois dire que t'es super mignonne en libraire derrière ton comptoir.

_Merci… Marmonna Marion assez gênée. Enfin bref, je ne veux pas être libraire je veux être éditrice. Eh ouais, j'ai trouvé ce que je veux faire ! Et donc j'ai envoyé une lettre à Dumalley Fils pour savoir si désormais ils pouvaient m'engager. Je n'ai pas reçu de réponse pour le moment mais j'espère toujours !

_C'est bien, je suis fière de toi ! J'ai hâte de connaître leur réponse mais je ne m'inquiète pas. Si Mr. Bott voulait te reprendre il a dû écrire une bonne lettre de recommandation à Dumalley Fils.

_C'est aussi ce que je me suis dite ! Enfin pour l'instant on mange nos lasagnes c'est le principal. Avec ton augmentation ultra méga super chouette on ne risque pas de mourir de faim. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent de manger et se penchèrent tous les deux par-dessus la table pour s'embrasser. Et puis s'en fut trop, ils finirent par arrêter de manger et laissèrent tomber les lasagnes pour tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

><p>Louise venait d'entrer dans les vestiaires d'un des plus grands clubs de Grande-Bretagne : les Harpies de Holyhead. Elle et Ginny avaient été retenues et faisaient désormais partie de l'équipe. Louise comme poursuiveuse, et Ginny comme attrapeuse. Leur capitaine d'équipe Gwenog Jones était aussi batteuse. Une redoutable guerrière à la peau mate et les cheveux coupés au carré. Elle avait des lèvres énormément pulpeuses c'était d'ailleurs quelque chose dont Louise n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard tant elles étaient volumineuses.<p>

La deuxième batteuse de l'équipe était Amalia McTavish. Une femme tout aussi redoutable avec un regard de tueuse qui faisait fuir tous les autres. Elle avait plus la carrure d'un homme qu'une femme. Son père était enfermé à la prison d'Azkaban pour crime contre moldu quand il avait jeté son voisin moldu dans une bouilloire.

Les deux poursuiveuses qui accompagnaient Louise étaient Surie Sykes et Mélania Sylvanus. La première était une petite jeune femme à la peau laiteuse et aux cheveux noirs comme les corbeaux. Elle avait un nez en trompette et était incontestablement la farceuse de cette équipe. Mélania était plutôt la grande blonde sexy aux abdominaux impressionnants et au fessier tant gainé qu'il ne semblait plus y avoir le moindre gramme de graisse. Elle avait un grain de beauté au-dessus de la lèvre supérieure et des yeux si noirs qu'on ne distinguait pas la prunelle de son iris.

Enfin la gardienne de cette équipe était Noreen Hobday une grande brune aussi fine que pouvait l'être une allumette avec un nez aquilin et des yeux en amande pétillants. C'était la première avec qui Louise avait parlé d'ailleurs il semblait bien que Noreen était une bavarde qui battait tous les records. La plus sociale de l'équipe qui avait même sympathiser avec toutes les remplaçantes.

Il y avait sept remplaçantes, une pour chaque poste. Mais pour le moment, Louise ne les connaissait pas vraiment. Elle ne connaissait déjà pas énormément les joueuses de l'équipe alors elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de connaître les remplaçantes. Elle avait simplement déjà parlé un peu avec une remplaçante poursuiveuse nommée Gabrielle.

Pour l'instant, les entraînements se constituaient d'exercices de jeu, physique, souplesse, rapidité, concentration, cohésion d'équipe… Plusieurs exercices que la jeune femme n'avait jamais fait et certains pour lesquels elle n'en avait jamais entendu.

Les cinq autres joueuses de l'équipe se connaissaient déjà depuis quelques années, Louise et Ginny étaient les deux nouvelles de l'équipe et forcément un peu mal à l'aise avec cette entente. Néanmoins Surie était toujours là pour faire rire l'ensemble de l'équipe, quant à Noreen elle était capable de tenir une conversation avec n'importe qui même avec un simple passant dans la rue.

Jodie Martin, leur coach, ne leur laissait aucun répit. Elles devaient toutes être sur le terrain à l'heure précise. Si une seule d'entre elles était en retard pour une raison non justifiée c'était une course autour du terrain pour toute l'équipe. De quoi bien épuiser ses joueuses pour le début de l'entraînement. Jodie était grande brune, les cheveux coupés court, à la peau mate. Elle avait des yeux verts si étincelants qu'il était impossible de décrocher son regard de ceux-ci.

En revanche, elle n'avait aucune pitié sur l'état de ses joueuses. Cinq entraînements par semaine de deux heures chacun. En effet, cela faisait pratiquement une semaine complète. Les muscles de Louise étaient si douloureux qu'elle passait parfois des heures allongées dans son lit à prendre des cachets contre les courbatures et la douleur. Il lui arrivait souvent de faire appel à un médecin de Sainte Mangouste pour un massage complet afin de la détendre un peu les seuls jours où elle pouvait souffler.

Avant d'entrer dans l'équipe, Louise avait dû remplir une fiche médicale attestant qu'elle avait bien le physique pour cela. On lui avait suggéré le nom de plusieurs médecins compétents dans le domaine des sportifs. Au final, la jeune femme avait choisi le docteur David Thickey. Son père l'avait connu pour avoir était au départ un jeune étudiant qui changeait les perfusions de sa mère quand celle-ci se mourrait peu à peu à l'hôpital. Le premier jour que Louise était venu dans son cabinet, le docteur Thickey s'était exclamé avec un sourire légèrement triste et pourtant sans doute heureux mêlé à de la mélancolie :

« Clerwood ! Je me rappelle de votre grand-mère, Marie-Louise. Une femme charmante qui n'a pas eu la chance qu'elle aurait dû avoir. »

Louise avait hoché la tête un peu gênée. En fait, les autres connaissaient souvent ses grands-parents alors qu'elle-même ne connaissait d'eux que de simples photos. Et pour cause, son père avait douze ans quand ils étaient morts.

« Vous êtes la fille de… ?

_Olivier, répondit-elle comme elle avait l'habitude qu'on la confonde avec ses cousines.

_Olivier, bien sûr ! Si jeune quand il a perdu sa mère… Ah… Mais ne parlons pas de ça, vous êtes ici pour des papiers si j'ai bien compris.

_Oui, j'ai besoin d'un certificat médical comme quoi je peux intégrer l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead, expliqua-t-elle en tendant tout le dossier. Je ne sais pas où est-ce qu'il faut que vous remplissiez… alors j'ai tout amené…

_Ça m'arrive toujours, ne vous en faites pas je vais me débrouillez. Allez vous préparer dans la salle à côté, j'arrive dans un instant. »

Après l'examen où elle avait dû exécuter une série de flexion, souffler dans un tas de ballon, passer sur la balance, vérifier que tous les muscles tenaient bien, et bien plus encore, le docteur Thickey la laissa enfin se rhabiller.

« J'ai connu beaucoup de sportifs, lui racontait Mr. Thickey alors qu'il remplissait les papiers.

_Et alors ? Vous en gardez un bon souvenir ou pas ?

_Oh oui ! Mais eux en revanche… la majorité n'ont pas eu beaucoup de chance. Beaucoup plus de blessés qu'on ne le croit.

_Les cognards, les coups… Devina Louise. Je pense qu'il va falloir s'armer des meilleures protections possibles.

_Oui, je vous le conseille fortement ! Il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'ai reçu la visite d'une jeune fille qui joue dans un petit club de son village et la pauvre a une fracture des ligaments… impossible de jouer pendant toute l'année qui suit. Et j'en ai vu d'autres, souvent les plus grands sportifs, qui ne pouvaient plus remonter sur un balai de leur vie. »

Louise avala sa salive. _*Dans quoi est-ce que je m'embarque ?* _Se demanda-t-elle. Soudainement, elle avait peur d'une blessure aussi grave que celle qu'il lui racontait. Quand il eut fini de rédiger les papiers, il lui accorda un sourire :

« Mais pas d'inquiétude miss. Clerwood ! J'en ai eu beaucoup certes mais pas tous ! Une autre majorité a d'ailleurs parfaitement vécu. En tout cas, je vous souhaite bonne chance à vous et à bientôt. Vous devez faire une vérification tous les trois mois, je vous le rappelle.

_D'accord, merci c'est gentil à vous. »

Elle sortit du cabinet en lui souhaitant une bonne journée. Une fois de retour chez elle, Louise avait exploré les papiers qu'il avait rempli pour constater que rien pour le moment ne clochait dans son corps. Elle était parfaitement apte à jouer. Au fond d'elle il y avait tout de même cette crainte après ce que le docteur Thickey lui avait raconté.

* * *

><p>Léa se frayait un chemin parmi tous les clients du magasin de prêt-à-porter de Mrs. Guipure. Elle dû même repousser une cliente un peu trop enthousiasme à l'idée de se défaire un ourlet sur sa cape. La cousine arriva enfin devant une sorcière qui travaillait dans le magasin. Une grande brune avec de belles boucles dans les cheveux qui portait une étiquette sur sa poitrine : Scarlett. Celle-ci lui demanda en plein ouvrage :<p>

« Vous avez pris rendez-vous ?

_Non mais…

_C'est pour une commande ?

_Non, non, rien de tout ça je suis…

_Vous voulez des conseils ?

_Non ! J'ai envoyé une lettre pour postuler ici et je viens voir…

_Mrs. Guipure. C'est donc vous… Attendez, vous permettez que je termine et je vous mène à elle juste après. »

Léa hocha la tête et attendit dans un coin. Elle observa pendant ce temps Scarlett qui terminait de coudre une manche décousue sur la robe d'une sorcière. Elle regarda l'aiguille qui passait à travers le tissu pour resserrer les deux côtés. Quand l'ouvrage fut terminé, Scarlett se tourna vers la jeune femme et lui fit signe de la suivre. Elle la conduisit jusqu'à une petite femme replète avec une paire de lunettes sur le bout du nez.

« Madame, miss. Clerwood que vous vouliez voir. » Présenta Scarlett avant de s'éloigner.

Elle avait sans doute d'autres clientes à voir. Léa ne perdit pas du regard Mrs. Guipure qui se levait de son comptoir avec un sourire bienveillant. Elle lui serra la main avant de retourner derrière son comptoir finir ses comptes. Puis elle demande enfin :

« Alors miss. Clerwood, j'ai reçu votre lettre il y a quelques semaines. Les photos de vos ouvrages étaient plutôt bien. Vous savez bien coudre, c'est plutôt rassurant pour quelqu'un qui veut se lancer dans le prêt-à-porter. Je reçois parfois des lettres de jeunes filles qui n'ont jamais touché une aiguille de leur vie, ricana-t-elle. Bien… alors vous avez des références par hasard ?

_Oui. » Acquiesça Léa en cherchant dans son sac.

Elle farfouilla pendant un temps avant de lui tendre une lettre de George Weasley. Celui-ci lui avait écrite cette lettre de recommandation quand Léa lui avait demandé de confirmer les références.

« La boutique de farces et attrapes, lut Mrs. Guipure. Et bien… un bon début pour une jeune étudiante de… quinze ans. Vous avez commencé à travailler très jeune.

_C'était juste un travail pour l'été.

_Très courageux, je peux vous affirme que mon fils n'a jamais eu l'idée à cet âge-là de sortir de son lit ! Bon… Vous viendrez lundi à sept heures pour commencer à préparer avec nous la boutique. Je vous montrerai notre métier et toutes les tâches qu'i faire. Vous commencerez par neuf gallions de l'heure, ça vous va ?

_Oui, oui, acquiesça Léa avec un grand sourire.

_Parfait, alors je vous dis à lundi ! »

Léa acquiesça une nouvelle fois. Mrs. Guipure se leva encore pour lui serrer la main et lui souhaiter une bonne fin de journée. En sortant de la boutique, la cousine se mit à danser sur place avant de s'apercevoir que Mrs. Guipure la voyait depuis sa fenêtre. Elle lui lança un regard amusé par-dessus ses lunettes avec un sourire. Léa arrêta toutes gestuelles et se contenta d'adresser un sourire gêné aux passants qui la regardaient étrangement.

Ce n'était pas tellement grave si les gens pensaient qu'elle était folle. Après tout, la folie ne formait-elle pas les artistes ? Tout ce qui rendait Léa joyeuse c'était de savoir qu'elle avait un travail. C'était fait, rien ne pouvait plus l'empêcher de mener sa propre vie. Elle aurait son salaire, et peut-être son propre magasin un de ces jours…

En rentrant chez elle, la jeune femme découvrit sa mère qui jetait dans la cheminée une lettre tout en jurant. Léa s'approcha avec un sourire de fille idéale.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant la cheminée. Tu ne crois pas qu'il fait assez chaud pour un feu ?

_Si mais de voir cette lettre se consumer était le seul moyen de savourer pleinement mon mépris.

_Ton mépris pour qui ?

_La veuve Zabini… Tu sais qu'elle a eu le culot de m'inviter à son dîner ? Tout le monde y sera sans doute… enfin tous les « sangs purs ». Et je cherche désespérément une excuse pour ne pas y aller. Cette femme croit sincèrement qu'elle peut me faire marcher en m'invitant à un dîner alors qu'elle était simplement venue aux funérailles de ton père pour savourer le fait de nous voir tous désespérés !?

_C'est sûr que la veuve Zabini n'est pas la femme la plus aimante et la plus compatissante. Tout est hypocrite chez elle. Elle est vaniteuse, hautaine, et extravagante. Je me demande encore comment elle a pu faire pour se marier sept fois…

_Oh… ça, ce n'est pas vraiment la question que je me pose, moi ! Je me demande surtout comment elle a fait pour qu'ils meurent tous les sept en lui léguant leur fortune ! Voilà ce que je me demande !

_Mouais… t'as raison, elle ne vaut pas mieux que tous les Mangemorts. Peut-être qu'elle en faisait partie d'ailleurs.

_Sûrement… Marmonna Mrs. Clerwood avec un regard méprisant pour les flammes dans la cheminée.

_Bon, je sors dehors pour me rafraîchir à l'ombre sous un arbre… parce que là… je sue ! On n'avait jamais connu de telle chaleur ici ! »

Léa passa d'abord par la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau et sortit enfin dehors où elle s'assit contre le tronc d'un arbre en regardant au loin la tombe de Zorua solitaire dans le jardin.


	116. Quand on croit au destin

**Chapitre 114 : Quand on croit au destin**

* * *

><p>Fin Septembre<p>

* * *

><p>Juliette ne croyait pas au destin, ni à sa bonne étoile, ni à toutes ses autres choses qu'elle jugeait stupides. Il n'y avait que du hasard et de la chance. Du moins, c'était ce à quoi elle se raccrochait encore. Assise dans son fauteuil chez elle, la cousine lisait un article de la Gazette du Sorcier qui parlait de la victoire du département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Les centaures avaient finalement eu gain de cause après plus d'une année de débats. Ils étaient désormais considérés comme des êtres à part entière et non comme des créatures magiques.<p>

L'article suivant parlait de l'Allemagne et des problèmes que le pays rencontrait avec les elfes de maison. Si cela continuait les bruits allaient se répandre en Grande-Bretagne. Ils avaient déjà eu suffisamment de problèmes avec les centaures, si les elfes de maison s'y mettaient… On frappa à la porte. _*Qui peut venir me déranger un dimanche matin !* _

En ouvrant la porte, Marion s'engouffra aussitôt dans l'appartement en soupirant de soulagement. Comme elle en avait l'habitude, elle posa ses affaires sur le portemanteau et se tourna vers sa cousine.

« T'as reçu l'invitation de la veuve Zabini, je suppose ? Demanda-t-elle.

_Bien sûr et ça va me rendre trop heureuse de ne pas surtout pas y aller, rétorqua Juliette en désignant les fauteuils pour sa cousine.

_Tu sais que je l'ai croisé ce matin… Marmonna-t-elle en s'asseyant avec Juliette. Je faisais mes courses et…

_Tu plaisantes ? La veuve Zabini fait ses courses ? Railla Juliette.

_Non en fait j'ai fait mes courses et après je suis allée m'acheter de nouveaux collants parce que les miens sont effilés. Et c'est là que je l'ai croisé.

_Je me disais aussi…

_Oui enfin bref ! Et elle m'a demandé si je venais à son dîner… et je n'ai pas su quoi répondre moi… j'ai…

_T'as fait quoi, Marion ? L'interrogea Juliette froidement. Tu essaies de me dire que tu n'as pas su trouver une excuse et que tu as répondu que tu y serais ? C'est ça que tu essaies de me dire ?

_Bah… tu sais… face à elle… Elle est quand même assez impressionnante… et je ne savais vraiment pas quoi dire qui aurait pu tenir la route et…

_T'aurais peut-être pu dire que tu passais une soirée avec ton homme et que vous sortiez pour ce soir-là. Tu lui faisais comprendre qu'après quatre mois de séparation vous aviez plus qu'envie de passer du temps ensemble ! Elle aurait sûrement compris, elle, puisqu'elle a perdu ses sept maris ! On se demande comment…

_Oui… oui… oui mais je n'y ai pas pensé et… et…

_Et quoi ? Tu veux mon aide c'est ça ? J'aimerais bien te dire que je vais te laisser te démerder toute seule mais comme je suis ta cousine et que je tiens à toi je vais venir avec toi et crois-moi… Je ne te lâche pas d'une semelle ! Tu vas aux toilettes, je viens avec toi ! Tu veux parler à quelqu'un, je viens avec toi !

_Euh… peut-être pas aux toilettes, non ?

_Si, si ! Je ne te lâcherai pas et tu vas te maudire de ne pas avoir trouvé une bonne excuse !

_D'accord… merci de ton aide… c'est… gentil, répondit Marion qui se voyait déjà avec des menottes aux poignets.

_Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, ne t'en fais pas. »

Marion acquiesça avec un faible sourire alors qu'elle cherchait un moyen de se débarrasser de sa cousine qui allait lui pourrir une soirée entière.

« Mais… t'as pas du travail ce jour-là ?

_Non, j'ai mon week-end et puis j'aurais posé une journée, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! C'est ça la famille ! »

Marion acquiesça une nouvelle fois puis finit par repartir prétextant qu'elle devait bien ramener ses courses à la maison. Alexian l'attendait pour cuisiner. Juliette referma la porte derrière elle et aussitôt un sourire diabolique se lut sur ses lèvres. _*Non mais… qu'elle idiote ! Je vous parie qu'elle va chercher par tous les moyens à rattraper cette erreur mais non, non ! Je ne permettrai pas le risque de la laisser seule dans une pièce avec Drago. Ça, elle peut en être certaine !* _

* * *

><p>Léa classait les commandes dans l'arrière boutique et posait les étiquettes avec le nom du client dessus. Elle passait la plupart de son temps dans à agir dans l'ombre de la clientèle. Pour l'instant, elle n'avait eu aucun contact avec un client. Elle s'occupait simplement de mettre en ordre la boutique, de passer les commandes de tissus, boutons, aiguilles, fils… d'ordonner les commandes des clients et de les étiqueter. Mais ce jour-ci, Mrs. Guipure vint vers elle et lui dit d'un sourire bienveillant :<p>

« Tu travailles bien ici, constata-t-elle. Tu es motivée et efficace. Aller vient, je vais te montrer les relations avec la clientèle. Pour l'instant tu vas juste te contenter d'aider les clients à choisir des articles qu'ils voudraient. Parfois certains viennent pour du sur-mesure mais d'autres viennent pour s'acheter une paire de chaussures, une ceinture, un sac… Que sais-je encore !

_Et je dois les conseiller sur ce qu'ils cherchent ?

_Exactement ! Tu vas devoir allier les objectifs de la boutique, c'est-à-dire ?

_Vendre, répondit Léa.

_Voilà, vendre ! Mais les clients ont chacun leur goût. Tu les conseilles en fonction de ce qu'il cherche et aime, tout en gardant en tête que ton objectif est de leur vendre quelque chose ! D'accord ? »

Léa acquiesça. La tâche ne semblait pas si simple mais cela lui changerait de l'arrière boutique. Un défi de plus n'en était que plus excitant ! Tout ce qui semblait difficile était souvent les choses dont on était le plus fier.

La cousine se tenait dans la boutique où étaient entreposés les rayons d'articles prêts à être vendus et attendait qu'un client ne vienne. Toute souriante et accueillante elle réussit à vendre deux ceintures dans le début de l'après-midi. _*Ouais ! Je suis encore efficace ! Elle va voir que je suis indispensable pour sa boutique.* _

Une belle blonde toute filiforme entra dans la boutique et commença à faire le tour des chaussures. _*Elle, je la sens bien ! En plus, je la connais… elle était à Poudlard mais je me souviens plus… Oh mais si ! Comment j'ai pu l'oublier, Merlin ! La fille la plus populaire des Serpentard de septième année quand j'étais en cinquième année. __Laurana Saddler !* _Léa s'en souvenait en fait pour une raison bien plus précise : c'était à la soirée de cette dernière que Juliette avait mis le grappin sur Blaise.

Quand Laurana passa près d'elle, Léa en profita pour s'avancer avec l'air d'une marraine et bonne fée qui veut aider cette jeune femme. La blonde lui lança un immense sourire.

« Vous cherchez quelque chose de spécial ?

_Oui, en fait comme c'est la première fois qu'il fait chaud pendant plus de trois mois ici et je cherche des nouvelles chaussures pour ce temps-là. Les miennes sont usées. »

Léa jeta un regard aux chaussures que Laurana portait. Tout plein de strass et de paillettes, la cousine jugea qu'elle aimait sans doute tout ce qui brillait. Léa commença à lui poser des questions sur le modèle qu'elle cherchait ou en tout cas si elle avait déjà une idée de ce qu'elle voulait.

« Alors… hum… Je voudrais quelque chose… Un peu avec des pierres brillantes dessus. Quelque chose qui brille. »

_*Je m'en serais doutée.* _Ricana Léa. Elle fit signe à la cliente de la suivre et l'entraîna à travers les rayons jusqu'à un rayon où il y avait deux paires de chaussures qui correspondaient au style de Laurana. Cette dernière décida d'en essayer une paire. Léa s'attela à lui sortir une paire à sa pointure et lui tendit les deux chaussures que Laurana enfila.

Agenouillée près d'elle, Léa vérifia si tout tenait bien autour de ses chevilles et si la cliente se sentait bien dans les chaussures. Elle l'observa faire quelques pas avec et jugea qu'elles lui allaient bien.

« Elles vous vont très bien, la complimenta-t-elle.

_Je vais les prendre. Et sûrement autre chose, j'ai besoin d'un chapeau pour une occasion spéciale.

_Ahhh ! Vous le voulez… ?

_En fait, c'est la première fois que je vais rencontrer ma belle-famille, avoua-t-elle. J'ai un peu peur mais… bon. Il le faut bien !

_Oui, en plus je suis sûre que tout se passera bien.

_On mangera dehors d'après ce que j'ai compris et avec cette chaleur…

_Vous voulez vous protéger, devina Léa. Ne vous en faite pas ! On va bien trouver ce qu'il vous faut. »

Laurana acquiesça avec un immense sourire. _*Je n'ai jamais vu une cliente aussi facilement manipulable. Ou alors elle doit avoir des sous à dépenser…* _Après plusieurs essais la cliente en choisi finalement un. A la caisse, Léa notait sur la machine à écrire tandis que Laurana continuait à divaguer sur cette fameuse journée où elle rencontrerait sa belle famille.

« Cela vous fait… Quarante-six gallions et vingt-et-une noises, calcula Léa.

_Oh, attendez c'est mon homme qui paie ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

_Ah, vous faites bien alors si c'est… »

Léa perdit tout son sens de l'humour quand elle rencontra le regarda de Pierre Lufkin. Elle en lâcha sa plume qui tomba au sol et laissa échapper les derniers mots dans un souffle « votre homme… ». Elle fit rapidement la navette entre Pierre et Laurana en comprenant tout de suite la situation. _*Elle est avec MON Pierre ? Mon Pierre chéri ? Qui n'a jamais été mon Pierre, soi dit en passant, mais quand même…* _

« Pierre ! Lâcha-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'un ancien amant qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis longtemps. Euh… hum ! Se reprit-elle en se raclant la gorge. Vous… V-Vous… Vous payez ? Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix aiguë.

_Vous vous connaissez ? S'exclama Laurana en souriant.

_Euh… oui, plus ou moins… Acquiesça Pierre qui n'avait pas perdu son regard froid et son habitude de parler très peu.

_Vaguement, précisa Léa en remettant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles avec un sourire. Euh… donc ça fait cinquante-six… euh quarante-six gallions et… et… »

Impossible de répondre plus. C'était comme une apparition. Il ouvrait son portefeuille et releva la tête en attente de la suite de sa phrase. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Impossible de continuer sa phrase. Léa ne savait même plus ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle avait complètement oublié de quoi ils parlaient et qu'ils attendaient la suite de sa phrase. Les yeux bleus si clair… une véritable piscine dans laquelle on se noyait. Et Léa était totalement noyée.

« Et ? L'invita-t-il à continuer en sortant brusque la jeune femme de sa rêverie.

_Ah euh… et… et… euh… attendez je… euh… je disais quarante-six gallions et vingt-et-une noises.

_C'est bien parce que c'est toi ! »

Léa releva la tête de sa feuille de comptes avant de comprendre qu'il ne s'adressait pas à elle. La cousine jeta son regard sur Laurana qui débordait de joie. Ils se sourirent entre eux avec un regard si intense qu'il réduisit en miette les espoirs naissants de la cousine. Baissant la tête, Léa ramassa l'argent qu'il lui déposa sur le comptoir comme à toutes les vendeuses de prêt-à-porter et lui tendit son paquet comme à n'importe quel autre client.

L'effleurement de ses doigts suffit pour la faire plonger de nouveau. Elle ressentit encore cette sensation si brûlante et dévastatrice. Tout s'effaça une nouvelle fois quand ils lui souhaitèrent une bonne journée en sortant main dans la main.

* * *

><p>Louise enfilait sa robe pour le dîner de la veuve Zabini. Elle avait bien reçu le hibou de Juliette : elle ne devait pas quitter Marion d'une semelle. Léa aussi était mise dans la confidence. Leur cousine allait avoir droit à un trio de gardes du corps et personne ne la verrait sans passer par elles.<p>

Quelques heures plus tard, les quatre cousines se retrouvaient devant le manoir des Zabini. Elles s'observèrent entre elles et avancèrent enfin en poussant le portail qui annonça leur venue.

« Vous êtes là vous aussi ? S'étonna Marion.

_Je t'ai dit que je n'allais pas te lâcher d'une semelle, lui rappela Juliette. Je ne pouvais pas accomplir cette tâche toute seule alors il a bien fallu que je commande du renfort.

_Oh non mais cette fois c'est trop… S'arrêta Marion au milieu du chemin alors que Juliette lui pressait le bras. Vous êtes complètements cinglées ! Autant prétendre que nous sommes parties en vacances sur un coup de tête au lieu de passer une soirée pareille…

_Ma chère, c'est toi qui la voulu ! Et de toute façon, maintenant que nous y sommes…

_Les Clerwood-Gadish ! S'exclama la veuve Zabini à l'entrée. Entrez, entrez ! N'ayez pas peur enfin ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a le privilège de recevoir les _Clerwood-Gadish_ ! » Hurla-t-elle pour les annoncer à tout le monde.

Tous les invités se retournèrent pour les regarder. Ils se turent en les voyant toutes les quatre. _*Bon… bah c'est raté pour l'entrée en discrétion.* _Pensa Louise. _*Maintenant, si Drago est ici il est déjà au courant que Marion est là aussi.* _

Pendant toute la soirée les quatre cousines ne se séparèrent pas une seule fois. Collées les unes contre les autres, elles se suivaient toutes. Si l'une allait quelque part, les autres suivaient. Mais surtout, elles gardaient toutes un œil sur Marion et les personnes qui les approchaient. Drago les regardait. Juliette lui lançait des éclairs mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il ne cessait de les regarder… ou plutôt d'en regarder une. Seule sa feinte d'être intéressé par la conversation qu'il tenait le faisait détourner le regard.

Dehors le soleil frappait fort contre les peaux tellement blanches qu'elles rougissaient en un rien de temps. Louise prenait un verre quand Léa lui envoya un coup de coude. En regardant dans la même direction que sa cousine, Louise aperçut Pierre Lufkin. Dans son habituelle expression stoïque presque froide, il ne parlait pas et écoutait la conversation entre ses parents et Laurana.

« Laisse tomber, lui conseilla Louise.

_Ils ne sont pas mariés à ce que je sache ! » Rétorqua Léa.

Louise lui fit les gros yeux en désignant Marion qui paraissait mourir d'ennui. Léa comprit ce que sa cousine lui disait. Marion n'était pas non plus mariée... Avec un sourire, Léa crut tout de même bon de dire :

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il était encore célibataire ?

_Qui ? Demanda Marion. Pierre ? Il l'était ! L'an dernier j'étais chez les Bradley avec les Lufkin et ils m'ont dit qu'il était encore célibataire. Il l'était encore au dernier Noël.

_Oui, Noël ! Précisa Louise pour les ramener à la réalité. Ça fait presque un an, il a eu tout le temps de rencontrer Laurana. Tu ne l'as pas revu après ? »

Marion secoua la tête en faisant tourner son bracelet autour de son poignet nerveusement. Louise leva la tête et aperçut Drago qui la fixait intensément comme une chose particulièrement convoitée. Elle prit aussitôt sa cousine par le bras et la ramena à l'intérieur du manoir, hors de vue du jeune homme. Derrière, Juliette suivait en adressant un sourire à Inézia et Richard avec qui elle discutait juste avant.

Les trois cousines entrèrent dans le manoir frais et humide et contemplèrent les tableaux immenses qui faisaient parfois la longueur et la hauteur d'un mur complet. C'était de la folie dans ce manoir ! Tout était surdimensionné, tout était fait pour impressionner ses invités.

Inézia qui les suivait depuis qu'elles s'étaient éloignées, arriva à grands pas vers les trois cousines et lança :

« Juliette ! Attends, tu nous as quitté en pleine conversation et il y a Pansy !

_Pansy ? Répéta Juliette. Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais voir Pansy ?

_Elle voulait te parler ! Pour savoir un peu ce que tu deviens et… voilà, discuter avec toi ! Répondit Inézia un peu prise de court par tant d'opposition.

_Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que je vis très bien et que je travaille au département de la coopération magique internationale ! Voilà ! »

Inézia écarquilla les yeux et dévisagea son amie qu'elle trouvait sans doute étrange. Louise jugea que cela sonnait un peu trop anormal et fit un signe de tête à Juliette pour l'inciter à suivre Inézia.

« D'accord mais vous… Où est Léa ? » Demanda soudainement Juliette.

Les deux autres haussèrent les épaules. Manifestement la plus petite d'entre elles leur avait échappé. Juliette grinça des dents et fit les gros yeux à Louise pour lui faire passer un message bien précis : « Tu surveilles Marion ! »

Se retrouvant toutes les deux seules dans l'immense manoir, Louise et Marion échangèrent un regard. Elles finirent par rejoindre la salle à manger où il restait encore certain des invités les plus âgés.

« Ce sont mes yeux qui me font défauts ou alors j'ai bien devant moi deux filles Clerwood-Gadish ? Lança une vieille qui semblait être entre le sommeil et le réveil. Alors ? Vous êtes… Juliette ? Laura ? Charlotte ? »

Les jeunes femmes sursautèrent au nom de leur cousine défunte. Visiblement la vieille ne devait pas beaucoup s'intéresser à l'actualité. Elles décidèrent tout de même de s'asseoir à côté de cette vieille luxueusement parée.

« Louise et Marion, répondirent-elles pour se présenter. Et vous… ?

_Lucretia Prewett, se présenta-t-elle puis se tournant vers sa voisine. Et Druella Black. »

Les deux cousines saluèrent la vieille qui était bien enfoncée dans son fauteuil et détaillait les deux jeunes femmes avec un regard froid et à la fois descriptif. Ce regard rappelait vaguement quelqu'un à Louise mais elle n'arrivait pas à y mettre un nom dessus.

« C'est rare de voir des Clerwood-Gadish en société… » Grinça la dite Druella.

Les deux cousines hochèrent la tête en souriant comme elles ne voyaient pas quoi répondre de plus. Les deux vieilles arquèrent un sourcil ensemble. Marion et Louise échangèrent un regard assez gêné.

« Et vous ? Vous avez l'habitude de ce genre de dîner ? Hasarda Louise qui tentait vainement de construire une conversation.

_Par la barbe de Merlin, oui ! Répondit Lucretia. Cela faisait longtemps que les réunions de Sangs Purs n'avaient pas eu lieu. Et je sens que la société est en train d'être corrompue.

_Corrompue ? Répéta Louise étonnée et mal à l'aise.

_Par les Sangs Impurs ! » Répondit immédiatement Druella.

A ces mots, tous tremblèrent dans la pièce. Tous les vieux sorciers se turent en frissonnant de frayeur. Apparemment même le nom de Lord Voldemort leur faisait moins peur. Marion et Louise, qui n'avaient pas bougé un seul instant, regardèrent autour d'elles avant d'échanger un nouveau regard. Pourquoi s'étaient-elles assises ici ?

« Ah oui… Marmonna Marion. Je… J-Je n'avais pas remarqué…

_Oh et pourtant… de nos jours il y a tellement d'impurs qu'un jour le sang sorcier, le vrai, le pur va disparaître ! Ils gagnent du pouvoir petit à petit et un jour… Brr !

_Ah oui… Répéta Louise. Non nous… nous… nous n'avions pas fait attention à ça…

_La jeunesse innocente ! Commença à gémir Druella.

_Oh… Pauvres petites ! S'écria Lucretia.

_Si jeunes… C'est par vous que la corruption commencera ! Vous êtes facilement manipulable alors c'est par vous que cette corruption passera.

_Ah bon ? Laissèrent échapper les deux cousines de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

_Ah, de mon temps personne n'aurait accepté un tel mélange de société ! Il n'y a qu'à regarder au Ministère ! Maintenant, les purs et les impurs travaillent ensemble… avant nous avions notre place, mais voyez ils gagnent du terrain ! S'énerva Druella. Et un jour… espérons que je sois morte avant de voir cela… mais un jour…

_Vous racontez encore toutes ces sornettes ! » S'écria la voix bien connue des deux cousines qui se retournèrent pour dévisager Drago Malefoy.

Marion détourna aussitôt le regard et tourna nerveusement son bracelet autour de son poignet tandis que Louise se voyait déjà face au regard accusateur de Juliette. Drago s'approcha avec un immense sourire et prit une expression d'étonnement bien trop exagérée pour être vraie.

« Marion !

_Et Louise, intervint celle-ci avec un mauvais regard.

_Et Louise… Acquiesça-t-il sans quitter du regard l'autre cousine. Vous faites connaissance avec ma grand-mère ? »

Marion avala sa salive et leva peu à peu son regard sur Druella qui adressait un sourire bienveillant à son petit-fils. _*Druella Black… Narcissa Malefoy, la mère de Drago, était une Black…* _S'enragea-t-elle intérieurement.

« Je peux ? » Demanda Drago en désignant le fauteuil où étaient assises les deux cousines.  
>Louise et Marion échangèrent un regard vaincu. Elles se décalèrent pour laisser place au jeune homme. Louise regarda Drago s'installer auprès de sa cousine qui semblait épouvantée. Sans rien pouvoir faire, elles durent bien faire avec.<p>

« Qu'est-ce que vous leur racontiez encore ?

_Nous disions que les Impurs…

_Ah, encore cette histoire ! Mais non, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Ca n'arrivera jamais, il y aura toujours au moins nos familles qui resteront puissantes. Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas votre problème, rétorqua Drago. C'est plutôt notre problème ! »

Il se tourna vers les deux cousines si droites qu'elles paraissaient artificielles. Marion gardait volontairement son regard sur le sol de la pièce. Louise observait tous les faits et gestes du jeune homme.

« Qu'en pensez-vous ? Marion ? Vous en pensez quoi ? »

Marion resta silencieuse le temps de chercher ce qu'elle pourrait répondre. Inutile de se donner en public pour le rabaisser devant sa grand-mère et tous les autres si étroit d'esprit. Drago jouissait de son emprise parce que ce monde était le sien. A la différence de lui, les parents de Marion l'avaient toujours préservé de ces personnes là.

« Je… je pense que… que oui.

_Oui quoi ?

_Oui les… les sorciers aux sangs purs sauront toujours s'en sortir. Ils vont perdurer leur sang.

_En parlant de perdurer notre sang, intervint Druella. Vous êtes promise à quelqu'un ? »

Marion commençait à trouver que l'air manquait autour d'elle. Louise lui posa une main sur son bras pour lui apporter son soutien alors qu'elle-même ne savait pas quoi faire pour les sortir de tout ceci. C'était vrai ce que disait Druella, les jeunes étaient les plus manipulables. La preuve était à cet instant même, les deux cousines ne faisaient que dire ce que l'on souhaitait qu'elles disent.

« Oui elle l'est, répondit Drago avec un immense sourire moqueur. Elle en est folle amoureuse ! Elle lui est… comment dire ? Tellement dévouée, elle l'aime tellement qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le trahir ! »

Marion inspira profondément alors que Louise voyait nettement qu'elle était au bord des larmes.

« Les qualités parfaites d'une femme digne de votre rang ! Précisa Druella.

_Oh oui ! Affirma Lucretia. J'espère bien que vous serez heureuse avec lui.

_Pour sûr qu'elle le sera ! Reprit Drago. Une femme comme elle avec tant de qualités, si… aimante, si douce, si… fidèle… »

Marion se leva aussitôt qu'il lui eut murmuré ce dernier mot. Elle s'éloigna en gardant ses dernières forces pour retenir ses larmes émergentes. Louise se précipita aussitôt derrière elle.

« Et bien en voilà des manières ! Grogna Druella. Qu'avons-nous dit pour qu'elle soit tant affligée ?

_Rien du tout, assura Drago. Elle était peut-être trop émue par toutes ces bonnes paroles qui la caractérisent si bien. »

Marion se cacha précipitamment dans un coin du manoir loin de toutes ces personnes avant d'éclater véritablement en sanglots. Louise accourut à sa suite et la prit dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolée je ne savais pas quoi faire, je n'ai pas pu t'aider… Dit-elle aussitôt.

_Non, non, tu ne pouvais rien dire. Mais… mais… pourquoi il m'a fait ça ? Pourquoi il me déteste autant ?

_Je n'en sais rien, Marion, je n'en sais rien… Avoua Louise qui n'aimait voir sa cousine dans cet état.

_Je veux partir. Maintenant ! Tu n'as qu'à dire que je ne me sentais pas bien et que… pff… ce qu'il te passera par la tête !

_Attend, attend…

_Non, s'il te plaît ! Je veux rentrer chez moi et être seule. Merci. »

Louise la regarda s'éloigner tristement. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir essayé de défendre sa cousine. Mais qu'aurait-elle pu dire ? Rien n'aurait manifestement pu l'aider. Elle sortit dehors et cligna des yeux face au soleil qui se couchait. Juliette arriva à grands pas suivit d'une Léa qui paraissait épanouie.

« Je lui ai parlé ! S'écria-t-elle.

_Où est Marion ? Coupa Juliette.

_Elle est partie, elle voulait être seule et… venez, il faut que je vous raconte. »

Louise leur raconta alors comment elles s'étaient retrouvées avec Lucretia et Druella, la grand-mère de Drago et comment celui-ci était arrivé. Elle expliqua et rapporta la conversation qu'ils avaient tenu jusqu'à ce que Marion quitte sa place au bord des larmes.

« Mais pourquoi il a fait ça ? Demanda Léa.

_Je ne sais pas, on ne sait pas… C'est ce qu'on se demandait avec Marion, répondit Louise en haussant les épaules. Parce que lui… il a eu tout ce qu'il voulait je ne vois pas pourquoi il pourrait lui en vouloir… à moins qu'elle ait fait quelque chose qu'elle ne veut pas nous dire. »

Face à ses deux cousines, Juliette restait étrangement silencieuse. Peu à peu elle prenait conscience de ce qui était en train de se passer et d'ailleurs c'était bien la seule à comprendre la situation et surtout à ne rien dire.

* * *

><p>Marion tournait les clefs dans la serrure de sa porte et entra ensuite dans son studio. Elle essuyait encore ses joues brûlantes d'humidité avant de voir qu'Alexian était installé dans le fauteuil à la regarder avec reproches. Puisque tout lui tombait sur le dos ce jour-ci, la cousine se laissa tomber sur le bord de son lit en soupirant.<p>

« Tu n'étais pas censé travailler aujourd'hui et rester chez tes parents ce soir ? L'interrogea-t-elle dos à lui toujours en essuyant ses joues.

_Si mais… je quittais plus tôt et je voulais te faire une surprise mais… toi tu étais censée rester ici et quand j'ouvre la porte… personne ! Et ne me dis pas que t'étais simplement partie faire des courses ou voir Morag t'es trop bien habillée pour juste sortir comme ça. »

_*Et merde ! Moi qui espérait lui dire que j'étais sortie au Chemin de Traverse avec Morag… il a raison, je n'aurais pas pu sortir en robe de soirée.* _

« Alors t'étais où ?

_J'étais… au dîner de la veuve Zabini.

_Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Je t'aurais accompagné parce que… je sais que tu ne t'entends pas vraiment avec ces gens et j'aurais pu te tenir compagnie.

_Ce n'était pas la peine, il y avait mes cousines et puis… tu travaillais.

_Je croyais que tu voulais faire comme tes parents et ne pas te présenter à ce genre de dîner ?

_Oui… mais j'y suis allée.

_Quoi ? Tu rigoles ? C'est la seule explication que t'as à me donner ?

_J'ai croisé la veuve Zabini un jour et elle m'a demandé si je venais. Je n'ai pas su quoi répondre et du coup j'ai dit que je venais.

_Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé !?

_Parce que… parce que… Écoute, pour l'instant la seule chose dont t'as besoin de savoir c'est que j'y suis allée.

_Euh… pardon ? T'espères que je te dise ok c'est bon et que j'abandonne comme ça. Si on s'est remis ensemble c'est parce qu'on était partie sur des nouvelles bases. Mais si je ne peux pas te faire confiance ces nouvelles bases elles ne servent à rien !

_Ohhh… Mais purée justement fais-moi confiance ! Si je te dis que tout ce que tu dois savoir c'est ça, crois-moi !

_Mais… mais ça te plairait si un jour je revenais comme ça et je te servais cette même réponse ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu me l'as caché et pourquoi tu reviens en pleurant ! Ça j'ai quand même le droit de savoir, non ? »

Marion le regarda en secouant légèrement la tête. Alors il inspira profondément en regardant ailleurs comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il était agacé.

« Pour résumé, j'arrive chez toi là où tu devrais être et je ne te trouve pas. J'attends plus de deux heures… et tu arrives en pleurant et tu me dis que t'étais à un dîner sans me le dire et la seule explication que j'ai c'est : « fais-moi confiance » ?

_C'est ça, je t'ai dit tout ce que t'as besoin de savoir et comme tu viens de le faire remarquer je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à t'entendre me faire des reproches alors s'il te plaît contente-toi de ça. Fais-moi confiance !

_D'accord… d'accord… mais un jour tu me le diras ? »

Marion soupira. Elle se prit la tête dans ses mains et soupira encore une fois. Puis en relevant la tête elle marmonna :

« Oui… »

_*Il va bien oublier un jour ou l'autre de toute façon.* _Se disait-elle. Alexian s'assit ensuite prêt d'elle et lui passa un bras autour des épaules puis la ramena contre lui. Il la serra dans ses bras en attendant qu'elle se sente mieux.


	117. Tous les secrets finissent par être déco

**Chapitre 115 : Tous les secrets finissent par être découverts**

* * *

><p>Novembre<p>

* * *

><p>Laurana Saddler ne venait pas forcément d'une famille plus fortunée que les autres ni plus connue. Mais Laurana avait toujours eu tout ce qu'elle voulait. Léa se souvenait d'elle à Poudlard. C'était la belle blonde qui aimait le rose de toutes les nuances et qui riait toujours. C'était celle qui était entourée de tellement de personnes qu'on ne pouvait jamais lui parler. La fille populaire qui organisait des soirées dans sa salle commune en étant totalement sûre que cette soirée ferait un carton. Elle avait tous les garçons à ses pieds… et Léa aussi ce moment.<p>

A ses pieds, la cousine s'attelait à lui coudre son ourlet sur sa cape verte. Laurana s'admirait dans le miroir face à elle et ne cessait de bouger pour se regarder sous tous les angles. Elle voulait absolument voir où en était Léa. La cousine s'énervait mais gardait tout ceci pour elle. Mrs. Guipure l'avait finalement autorisée à (enfin !) travailler avec les outils.

« J'aime beaucoup le petit motif que vous m'avez fait ! Là, vous voyez ? »

_*Ça ? C'est un défaut. Mais si elle en veut plus de défaut… je ne vais pas me gêner ! Si Pierre peut trouver ça moche…* _Le dos courbé et le nez dans l'ouvrage, Léa ne perdait tout de même pas à l'esprit qu'elle parlait à la copine de Pierre Lufkin. Pierre ! Grand élancé, blond des blés, yeux bleu piscine, l'homme parfait !

« Ça m'a fait plaisir de vous voir au dîner de Mrs. Zabini, disait Laurana. Et le fait de vous avoir avec moi quand nous parlions aux parents de Pierre aussi. Vous étiez si détendue comparé à moi…

_Ah, mais c'est parce que je les connais depuis plus longtemps ! Expliqua Léa. Enfin… mes parents les connaissent depuis longtemps.

_Oui, au moins grâce à vous j'ai pu avoir des sujets de conversation beaucoup plus intéressants. Je n'étais vraiment pas à l'aise… Vous savez c'était la première fois que je les rencontrai. »

_*Oui, tu l'as déjà dit ! Mais est-ce qu'elle se rend compte que j'essaie de lui faire passer un message ou… ? Non ? J'espère qu'elle comprend que moi comparé à elle je connais sa famille ! Moi je connais les Lufkin depuis longtemps ! Nos parents s'entendent à merveille ! Il passe le message là ?* _

Léa soupira discrètement alors que Laurana se retournait encore une fois pour observer le travail de la jeune femme. _*Comment lui dire gentiment qu'elle gêne mon travail celle-là !?*_

« Vous savez que Pierre et moi nous emménageons ce week-end ? Lança Laurana. On a trouvé une maison de campagne… je pense qu'on sera vraiment au calme !

_Ah ouais… pas mal… Marmonna Léa qui serrait les dents.

_J'ai tellement hâte, vous ne pouvez pas savoir !

_Ah ça non…

_Aucun voisin… rien ! Tout est parfait ! Un peu comme chez vous en fait !

_Ouais… hein ? Quoi ?

_Vous habitez bien aux quatre manoirs ? »

_*Ouais… ce n'est plus des manoirs soi dit en passant…* _Léa acquiesça tout en plantant une aiguille en imaginant qu'elle touchait Laurana mais malheureusement rien ne vint.

« Et bien les quatre manoirs sont en pleine campagne d'après ce que je sais et vous n'avez personne autour de vous ?

_A part le manoir des Bradley non rien. On est tranquille c'est vrai.

_Eh bien Pierre et moi nous n'aurons aucun voisin !

_Ah ouais quelle chance… Vous serez tous les deux sans personne… ça sera vraiment bien…

_Oh oui… et… et… Ah mais vous avez fini ! » S'écria-t-elle.

Léa fixait vaguement la cape de Laurana l'esprit vaporeux. Elle était totalement dans son monde et n'entendait plus rien de Laurana. La cousine était avec Pierre et ils habitaient ensemble… C'était le paradis ! Elle était assise dans son fauteuil devant un feu de cheminée et répondait aux lettres de ceux qui voulaient la convier à une grande présentation de ses œuvres. Pierre rentrait de son travail et s'asseyait près d'elle en lui racontant sa journée, les cheveux mouillés par la pluie. Ses beaux yeux la fixaient intensément et elle plongeait à l'intérieur.

« Merci ! Merci ! Mille fois merci ! »

Léa redescendit brutalement de son nuage alors que Laurana la prenait par les épaules en lui souriant comme une dinde. La jeune femme se releva immédiatement et prétexta vouloir regarder encore la cape pour vérifier son travail. En vérité elle revenait peu à peu à la réalité. Non, elle était chez Mrs. Guipure et elle refaisait l'ourlet de la copine de Pierre.

Léa rassembla tous ses outils et invita Laurana à la rejoindre au comptoir pour payer. Sur un ton assez froid elle lui donna le prix. La blonde chercha dans son portefeuille tout en souriant et parlant, parlant, parlant… Léa hochait la tête à tout ce qu'elle disait.

« Au revoir ! Et encore merci ! A bientôt ! » Lui lança Laurana en sortant de la boutique.

Elle lui lançait encore de grands signes de la main à travers la vitre tout en souriant comme une dinde. Léa agita la main avec un faux sourire et se tourna ensuite vers une nouvelle cliente. Celle-ci demandait une nouvelle robe de sorcière et était venue passer commande. Scarlett arriva pour aider Léa à noter sur la liste des commandes.

Elle lui expliquait comment noter avec les codes de la boutique et où se trouvait le registre des commandes. Léa écoutait extérieurement. Intérieurement, elle hurlait. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle venait enfin de trouver comment elle allait se débarrasser de Laurana. Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle s'accoudait au comptoir. Scarlett la regardait avec des yeux grands ouverts.

Le soir en rentrant, Léa donna ses affaires à Lorien qui se hâta d'aller les ranger. La cousine se dirigea ensuite vers le salon et trouva sa mère qui se détendait dans un fauteuil.

« Hello ! Lança-t-elle en souriant.

_Léa, tiens… Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de clients que nous avons eu aujourd'hui à la Baguette Enchantée ! Je sens que les choses vont enfin redevenir comme avant.

_Ah c'est cool, ça ! Dis-moi maman… j'ai combien dans mon coffre à Gringotts ?

_Oh… tu sais avec ton père on ne comptait pas vraiment l'argent que l'on vous versait à toi et tes sœurs.

_Je peux m'acheter un pavillon ? Un manoir ? Faire construire ?

_Un manoir je ne sais pas, mais tu peux déjà te payer un joli petit pavillon, oui. Mais je préférais un appartement pour débuter. Pourquoi tu ne ferais pas comme tes cousines ?

_Non, tu sais je crois que je vais me faire construire un pavillon… à la campagne !

_Quoi ? Tu veux quitter la maison ? S'étonna sa mère. Mais… mais… mais t'es tellement jeune !

_Oh ça va ! Je ne vais pas rester indéfiniment ici, j'ai besoin de faire ma vie.

_Mais pourquoi faire construire ? Léa, je ne la sens pas trop ton idée…

_Si, si ! Moi je la sens très bien !

_Pff… Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas faire comme tout le monde ? Je me le demande ! J'aimerais bien que tu prennes exemple sur tes cousines par exemple. Juliette a travaillé dur avant de s'acheter son appartement, même si elle avait l'argent elle n'a pas voulu le gâcher. Et Marion s'est achetée quelque chose de certes très raisonnable mais qui convient parfaitement pour un début ! Pour une personne, je trouve que c'est très bien.

_Oui… c'est vrai que c'est bien. Mais je vais quand même faire construire un pavillon à la campagne. C'est tranquille là-bas… aucun voisin...

_C'est pour les familles la campagne ! Pas pour une jeune fille qui entre à peine de la vie ! Je préférerais que tu choisisses un bel appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse ou au moins pas trop loin de la civilisation.

_Ouep ! Je vais aller regarder dans la Gazette du Sorcier s'il y a des adresses d'agence de construction ! Bisous, bisous ! »

La jeune femme quitta sa mère et monta les escaliers en sautillant et ricanant. Elle était persuadée d'avoir eu la meilleure idée de tous les temps !

* * *

><p>Audrey Jorkins entra dans le bureau de Juliette qui terminait de rédiger une lettre pour garder la correspondance entre la Grande-Bretagne et les États-Unis. La cousine fit un signe à sa collègue afin qu'elle attende. Juliette terminait enfin cette lettre à laquelle elle s'était appliquée. En relevant la tête, Audrey s'était assise sur un siège face à son bureau. Juliette pliait la lettre et la glissait dans une enveloppe quand elle fit un signe à Audrey pour l'inviter à parler.<p>

« Il y a un problème avec l'Allemagne, dit-elle. Je viens de recevoir une lettre demandant à ce que le directeur allemand du département de la coopération magique internationale vienne chez nous de toute urgence.

_Oui, j'ai lu dans les journaux que ça ne se passait pas très bien avec les elfes de maison… Marmonna Juliette. Le week-end dernier je dînais chez mes parents et j'ai surpris mon elfe à lire la Gazette. Ca s'annonce mal…

_Le département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques a annoncé hier qu'ils allaient se mêler de cette affaire.

_Laissez-moi deviner : ils vont aider les elfes a obtenir leur liberté ?

_Vous avez bien deviné, acquiesça Audrey. Per… Mr. Percy veut vous voir dans son bureau, tout de suite.

_D'accord… Vous lui dites que j'arrive dans un instant… J'ai une dernière chose à faire… Roh ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils font à l'imprimerie ? J'aurais dû recevoir mes papiers depuis ce matin !

_Je ne sais pas… je suis désolée, je vais devoir vous laisser. Il y a du boulot qui m'attend. »

Juliette lui fit signe de refermer la porte. Elle se précipita ensuite pour aller chercher un post-it. Elle écrivit un mémo pour elle-même afin de se rappeler qu'elle devrait descendre à l'imprimerie. Ceci terminé, la jeune femme se leva et s'empressa d'aller rejoindre le bureau de Mr. Percy. Elle frappa à la porte fermée et entra avant qu'on ne lui ait donné la permission d'entrer. Non, Juliette n'avait pas même le temps d'attendre devant une porte !

Mr. Percy cherchait visiblement quelque chose sur son bureau. Les feuilles de parchemin s'entassaient sur tous les côtés, les dossiers dégringolaient les uns sur les autres… Juliette se racla la gorge alors que son patron pestait après une « satané feuille ».

« Ah oui… vous ! Nous avons un énorme problème. L'Allemagne a envoyé une lettre, et j'ai reçu à l'instant Mr. Hohenmann, le Premier Ministre allemand, dit-il en désignant la cheminée. Nous avons besoin de faire une mise au point. Alors l'ambassadeur allemand va venir nous rendre visite et j'ai besoin de vous pour être son guide. Mr. Rosenhoff aura plein de choses à faire quand il sera ici et il n'aura pas le temps de se perdre, je compte sur vous pour bien le conduire, lui organiser un séjour sans qu'il n'ait à se préoccuper de petites choses agaçantes. D'accord ? Où dormir, les transports, manger… Tout ça !

_Euh… Monsieur ? Quand est-ce que Mr. Rosenhoff sera ici ?

_Très bientôt ! On doit régler ça au plus vite, je lui envoie une lettre aujourd'hui comme quoi il sera bien reçu la semaine prochaine !

_Mais…

_Je sais c'est urgent ! La coupa-t-il en hochant vivement la tête. Où est donc cette satané feuille… ? Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps…

_Monsieur, je voudrais vous rappeler que j'avais posé ma semaine de vacances…

_Oui pour la semaine prochaine, je sais ! Mais je suis désolé, pas de vacances c'est trop urgent. Vous aurez d'autres vacances quand… quand… quand tout ceci ce sera calmé !

_C'est que… je n'ai eu qu'une semaine cet été et… depuis ces vacances… ça date quand même de juillet… j'espérais faire une petite pause et…

_Je suis désolé, vraiment… mais là, ce n'est pas possible ! J'ai besoin de vous plus que vous ne l'imaginez ! Vous êtes directrice du service britannique de la confédération internationale des sorciers, maintenant ! Vous aurez vos vacances… mais pas maintenant. »

Juliette hocha la tête, très déçue. Elle avait déjà tout organisé pour se reposer en début de semaine et s'amuser en milieu. Elle allait enfin profiter de son temps, Inézia devait même l'emmener voir où Richard et elle habitaient. La cousine ressortit du bureau en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle rentra dans son bureau et s'affala sur sa chaise en soupirant. Adieu vacances, adieu repos, adieu copinage, adieu magasins, adieu sa semaine au paradis… _*J'espère que Mr. Rosenhoff saura quoi faire et vite ! Ça fait bien douze semaines que je travaille… Mes vacances de juillet remonte à loin… ma petite semaine de vacances d'été…* _

Les yeux de Juliette se posèrent sur son post-it avec inscrit en gros à l'encre rouge : « Imprimerie ! » La cousine gémit tout en laissant sa tête tomber sur son bureau. Elle finit par se lever et sortit de son bureau en trombe. Juliette traversa tout le couloir et passa devant les deux autres services du département : celui des lois internationales, et celui du commerce international.

Juliette appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur plusieurs fois. Elle tapait du pied sur le sol comme elle était assez pressée. Elle finit par appuyer en continu sur le bouton tout en s'énervant dessus. La porte s'ouvrit enfin.

Juliette descendit jusqu'au premier étage où se trouvait le département de la Justice Magique. Là se trouvait aussi l'imprimerie et l'ancien bureau de Dolorès Ombrage. Tous les sorciers à la chaîne collaient les feuilles entre elles pour de nouveaux livres, dossiers, etc. Derrière d'autres sorciers sortaient de plusieurs machines les feuilles qui seraient ensuite collées entre elles. Juliette s'avança vers celui qui dirigeait ce service. Il baissa instantanément les yeux quand il la vit et bafouilla :

« Ah… miss. Gadish ! V-Vous savez… le travail… nous avons beaucoup à imprimer et… et…

_Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai le temps de descendre chercher ce que je vous ai demandé hier pour ce matin ! Nous sommes en fin d'après-midi ! Moi aussi j'ai du travail et je peux vous assurer que je n'ai vraiment pas de temps à perdre avec vous !

_Oui, oui, bien sûr ! Euh… vous aurez votre dossier demain, je vous le promets ! Vous savez là… nous sommes en plein bouclage d'une livraison… et ensuite nous devons imprimer le dernier exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier, alors…

_Alors vous n'avez pas ce que je veux, en conclut Juliette qui le jaugeait de sa hauteur. Vous savez qu'à cause de vous je vais prendre du retard dans mon travail ? Et du retard… je n'en ai absolument pas besoin !

_Vous savez… il y a un tel scandale qui va sortir dans la Gazette… Si vous saviez, vous comprendriez !

_Mais je m'en fiche de votre scandale ! Je m'en fiche… mais jusque là ! S'écria-t-elle en désignant le plafond.

_Écoutez, je ne peux pas le faire pour aujourd'hui… je suis désolé c'est…

_Pff… Taisez-vous ! Souffla Juliette. Je vous en donnerai des excuses moi… Demain ! Sinon je vous fais un rapport et depuis le temps que je le dis croyez-moi ça me ferait vraiment plaisir ! Si je n'ai pas ce que je veux, je ne pourrai pas faire mon travail alors j'occuperais mon temps à écrire un rapport sur vous. Et vous n'avez pas envie d'un rapport, n'est-ce pas ? Pas après celui que Lucius Malefoy a écrit sur vous…

_Oui… non… vous l'aurez demain ! »

Juliette lui adressa un léger sourire satisfait. Puis elle quitta le service en jaugeant tous les employés qui travaillaient à la chaîne. Elle appuya en continu sur le bouton de l'ascenseur jusqu'à ce que les portes s'ouvrent. La cousine entra en demandant le cinquième étage.

En arrivant dans le service qu'elle dirigeait elle trouva Mr. Dooney devant sa porte de bureau. Juliette retint un soupir. _*Je sens que je vais être contente, il y a encore un problème…* _La jeune femme adressa un sourire à Mr. Dooney et l'invita à entrer dans son bureau avec une voix aimable et gentille.

* * *

><p>Noreen Hobday avait invité toutes celles de l'équipe à venir manger chez elle après un entraînement. Leur coach Jodie avait beaucoup misé sur le physique pour cet entraînement. Le match contre les Kenmare Kestrels d'Irlande aurait bientôt lieu. Cette équipe avait pour habitude de déstabiliser ses adversaires avec ses spectacles véritablement spectaculaires de farfadets. Jodie entendait bien que les Harpies gagnent sans se laisser déstabiliser.<p>

Noreen déposa les toasts sur la table et s'attela à servir chacune tout en racontant ses souvenirs de cette équipe.

« Je me souviens de la gardienne… elle m'avait insulté après notre défaite il y a deux ans. Une femme très sympathique ! »

Les autres rirent à sa dernière remarque et continuèrent alors qu'elle énumérait ses derniers souvenirs de cette équipe. Elle s'approcha finalement de Mélania et lui donna un coup de coude.

« En tout cas, Mélania aimait beaucoup le batteur de l'équipe ! Tu sais le premier, celui qui avait envoyé notre Amalia à l'infirmerie.

_Oui, le premier qui a réussi ! Précisa Amalia avec son regard de tueuse. Crois-moi je l'aurais en ligne de mire ton beau gosse Mélania !

_Si tu veux, tant que tu ne lui abîmes pas sa musculature impressionnante ! » Répondit l'intéressée en grognant comme une tigresse.

Surie explosa de rire et s'affala sur la table. Gwenog sourit aux imitations de Mélania qui commençait déjà à déborder sur les détails :

« Un corps tellement imposant… Il a des muscles… et… ouh, tout son bras se bande quand il frappa avec sa batte…

_Tu aimerais bien qu'il te frappe avec sa batte ! Ricana Surie entraînant l'équipe dans le fou rire.

_Surie… je m'étonne que les gens me trouvent bizarre mais si tu révèles tout à tout le monde !

_Parce qu'il y a autres choses à savoir ? Hasarda Louise avec un sourire moqueur.

_Ah non, tu ne t'y mets pas ! Plaisanta Mélania. J'ai suffisamment à faire avec Surie…

_C'est si énorme que ça ? Raccrocha Ginny.

_Non écoutez, vous êtes encore trop jeunes pour savoir. C'est pas très jojo ce que Mélania faisait quand elle est entrée dans l'équipe, expliqua Noreen en prenant Louise et Ginny par les épaules. Non, non, elle va vous traumatiser !

_J'ai une proposition ! On change de sujet ? Proposa Mélania.

_Ne crois pas que tu t'en sortiras comme ça ! Attaqua Surie.

_Vous allez venir habiter par ici ? Demanda Mélania qui s'adressait à Louise et Ginny sans écouter sa voisine.

_Moi je pense que oui, il faut que je cherche, répondit Louise. Ce serait plus pratique d'habiter au Pays de Galle parce que disons que… bah je suis ici la plupart du temps.

_Eh oui, c'est sûr que si tu continues à habiter à Bournemouth… ça doit te faire du trajet en cheminette, non ? Demanda Gwenog.

_Oui ! Et ce n'est pas très agréable alors oui, j'aimerais bien habiter pas loin d'ici au moins.

_Et pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas habiter chez moi le temps que tu trouves un apparte ? Proposa Surie. J'ai une chambre de libre. Et toi aussi Ginny, non ?

_Non, désolé ça m'aurait bien plus mais j'habite déjà avec quelqu'un, expliqua-t-elle.

_Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Elle est avec l'Élu ! Se souvint Noreen. Ça c'est une fille qui sait choisir son avenir, t'as eu de la chance de tomber amoureuse d'un type pareil.

_Et que tes sentiments soient réciproques, ajouta Mélania. Ce n'est pas toujours aussi évident…

_Oh, voilà qu'elle va nous ramener dans une conversation déprimante ! A part Ginny, qui est en couple ici ? » Demanda Noreen.

Aucune ne leva la main. Alors elles explosèrent de rire. Elles faisaient une bien belle équipe ! Six joueuses célibataires sur sept… un groupe qui s'était bien trouvé !

« Je me sens moins seule, merci ! Lança Mélania.

_Ça va tu te sens mieux ? Plaisanta Amalia en se penchant vers elle avec un faux air compatissant.

_Oui, merci. Ce n'est pas tous les jours faciles d'être blonde ! Les trois derniers mecs que j'ai eu m'ont tous largué pour des grandes brunes… je déteste les grandes brunes… Noreen et Louise, vous êtes dans cette catégorie, je vous ai à l'œil !

_Tu n'as rien à surveiller donc tu peux relâcher ta vigilance, lança Noreen en riant.

_Tu peux parler ! Répliqua Mélania.

_Moi, le dernier mec que j'ai eu me trompait avec une grande blonde ! Donc Mélania… tu entres dans cette catégorie.

_Et vous ? Demanda Ginny en se tournant vers les trois autres joueuses. Ne me dites pas que vous êtes aussi désespérées que ces deux-là !

_Non moi j'assume complètement ! Répondit Surie. Je suis une célibataire assumée !

_C'est pour ça que tu vas faire la fête tous les vendredis soirs, hein ? Lança Gwenog. Pas question d'arriver avec la gueule de bois à un seul match, tu m'entends ?

_Ouep, je me suis reprise en main ! Tu peux compter sur moi pour fuser avec mes deux autres copines sur le terrain.

_Je l'espère bien ! Bon et moi… bah le dernier que j'ai eu remonte à tellement loin… je ne sais même plus la sensation que ça fait d'avoir une poignée de main d'un homme qu'on aime, avoua Gwenog. J'imagine que je fais trop bien mon boulot de capitaine d'équipe !

_Oh, ça va ? Tu n'as pas trop la tête en chaudron ? Non, c'est bon ? Plaisanta Surie.

_Non, je suis en forme, répondit Gwenog. A ton tour, Amalia !

_Oh… moi… si vous saviez… Avoir un père à Azkaban ça n'aide pas forcément ! Je pense que je fais peur à pas mal d'hommes, en plus.

_Ooooh… Soupira Surie compatissante. J'ai une idée ! Et si on allait toutes au Push un de ces soirs ? Exceptée Ginny, désolé mais faut choisir entre le célibat et la vie de ménage !

_Eh, est-ce qu'elle t'a dit qu'elle avait eu une vie de ménage qui a duré trois mois ? Souffla fortement Noreen pour que tout le monde puisse entendre. C'est pour ça qu'elle a une chambre de libre… c'était en vue d'un agrandissement de la famille ! Mais le ménage n'a pas duré longtemps…

_Il a été traumatisé par cette cinglée ! Ricana Mélania.

_Non mais ça va ! Tu veux que je dévoile aussi tous tes petits culs avec les mecs de l'administration du club ?

_Oh… Surie, ce n'est pas cool ça ! L'arrêta Gwenog. Ne dis pas ça comme ça… Sérieux, on passe une bonne soirée ! Si tu pouvais éviter de raconter tout ça, ce serait bien ! Et puis, Mélania arrête de la chercher aussi !

_On change de sujet ? Proposa Noreen.

_Je t'ai aperçu au dîner de la veuve Zabini, Louise ! Lança Amalia. Je n'ai pas osé t'approcher parce que t'avais l'air bien proche de tes cousines mais je t'ai aperçu un moment.

_Oui, j'y étais et oui j'étais très proche de mes cousines. Enfin, au départ je ne comptais pas venir et puis finalement…

_Elle a convoité mon père la veuve Zabini, raconta Amalia. Mais elle a cessé et à tout nié quand il a été enfermé.

_Elle est toujours à l'abri celle-là… Grinça Gwenog. J'aimerais bien qu'elle se retrouve piégée un de ces jours…

_Ce serait jouissif ! Acquiesça Mélania. Un de mes mecs me trompait avec elle… je peux vous dire que j'étais contente quand je l'ai su ! Alors si elle pouvait croupir dans une cellule d'Azkaban…

_Et bien ton souhait va peut-être être exaucé ! Lança Amalia avec malice tandis qu'elles se rapprochaient toutes autour d'elle.

_Raconte ! » La pressèrent-elles.

Louise n'osait même pas y croire. La veuve Zabini à Azkaban !? C'était un rêve qu'elle n'avait jamais osé faire ! Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait à tant de femmes et à leurs maris… Il était bien temps qu'elle paie le prix de ses actes.

« Vous avez lu la Gazette ce matin ? Demanda Amalia en regardant à tour de rôle toutes les filles qui secouèrent la tête.

_Si, répondit Ginny alors que toutes se tournaient vers elle. Je crois savoir de quoi tu parles… Harry m'a dit que c'était le meilleur coup de la Brigade de la Police Magique.

_Oui, c'est exactement ça ! La Brigade de la Police s'est alliée aux Aurors parce qu'ils avaient enfin trouvé une piste à un mystère. Et je peux vous dire que c'est du lourd ! Jamais personne ne pensait qu'il allait être révélé mais c'est arrivé et c'est du lourd !

_Bon vas-y raconte ! La pressa Noreen.

_Le père Lockwood, lâcha Amalia. Vous savez le mari de la veuve Lockwood ? Celui qui est mort mystérieusement…

_Non ! Lança Louise avec un grand sourire. Attend, t'es en train de nous dire qu'on a enfin réussi à prouver que…

_Que c'était elle ! Mais bien sûr ! Tout le monde savait ça !

_Non moi je pensais que c'était un mangemort que Voldemort avait tué après ses services, avoua Mélania.

_Ouais bah en fait c'était un mangemort. Et c'est parti de là. Il y a eu un témoignage d'un mangemort qui s'appelle Selwyn…

_Encore lui ! S'énerva Louise en tapant du poing sur la table.

_Il a avoué ! Il l'a dénoncé ! S'écria Amalia. Il a demandé à être entendu et il l'a dénoncé. Juste elle… il a dit…

_Mais pourquoi il a seulement dénoncé la Lockwood ? S'étonna Louise.

_Parce que c'était un de ses amants, expliqua Amalia. Tout est dit dans la Gazette ! Il faudrait trop que vous lisiez l'article ! Oui donc, il l'a dénoncé comme quoi son mari était un mangemort. Et un jour, lui et le père Lockwood se sont battus et elle… Elle l'a assassiné !

_Tu déconnes ! S'écria Mélania. Sérieux ? Non ! Wah… le scandale que ça va faire ! J'imagine la tête son satané fils… un de mes ex celui-là !

_Ouais enfin ils sont partis du fait que son mari était mangemort et du témoignage du Selwyn… Résuma Amalia. Il va y avoir des perquisitions chez les Lockwood, on va interroger la mère et les enfants aussi pour savoir s'ils étaient au courant. Ils ont de la chance, puisqu'ils étaient mineurs ils ne peuvent pas être enfermés.

_Mais ça va quand même être le scandale pour eux et toute la famille… Se réjouissait Mélania.

_Eh ouais… vous verrez tous les détails dans la Gazette mais je vous jure… c'est à la Une ! » Précisa Amalia.

Louise retomba au fond de sa chaise avec un immense sourire. Et finalement, toutes ces personnes aussi hypocrites et malsaines les unes des autres allaient payer. Ils avaient peut-être put échapper aux interrogatoires en prétendant être sous le sortilège de l'Imperium et non du côté de Voldemort mais il y avait finalement des choses du passé qui allaient ressortir.

« Et on dit qu'avec toute cette histoire, on va enfin s'attaquer à la veuve Zabini et à son histoire un peu floue avec ses sept maris… ! Et en plus maintenant on a un chef des Aurors au top, n'est-ce pas Ginny ?

_C'est vrai qu'il n'aura peur de rien et qu'il ne reculera pas avant de les avoir tous envoyé à Azkaban ou dans le scandale. »

_*Parce qu'au final un scandale réduit quand même toute la famille à la disgrâce… Plus personne n'aura peur d'eux et plus personne ne les considéra comme des gens « purs ».* _Se réjouissait Louise.

* * *

><p>Marion était assise à l'intérieur d'un café alors qu'il pleuvait dehors. Le serveur venait de lui apporter son thé. Elle ne tournait plus sa cuillère dans sa tasse depuis qu'elle lisait la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle en restait bouche bée devant tout ce qu'elle lisait. « Tout ce que je veux c'est que cette salope soit punie après tout ce qu'elle a fait » Lut-elle. Selwyn désirait prendre une revanche en parlant. Il n'avait désigné personne d'autre que la veuve Lockwood mais il avait bien conscience de l'envoyer au fin fond du gouffre.<p>

**Zoom sur l'affaire Lockwood**

_Par Betty Braithwaite_

_Cìrdan Lockwood. Ce nom vous est peut-être familier si vous connaissiez le mari d'Isabelle Lockwood, critique gastronomique. Le mystère qui entoure sa mort est toujours resté en suspend mais il y a quelques temps un prisonnier d'Azkaban réclamait la parole. Mr. Selwyn était un mangemort tout comme Mr. Lockwood._

_« Lui et moi étions amis depuis l'enfance et nous étions tous les deux au service de Lord Voldemort. J'avais déjà vu plusieurs Cìrdan lever la main sur Isabelle. Elle ne l'aimait pas et elle me le disait souvent. C'est vrai, j'étais un de ses amants. Mais vous savez… la femme de Cìrdan était une véritable salope ! Et le jour où je l'ai dit à son mari elle s'est énervée. Cìrdan s'est énervé sur elle puis sur moi. Et c'est de là que tout est parti. Elle l'a tué ! Lui et moi on se battait mais aucun de nous de se servait de sortilèges mortels, on voulait simplement blesser l'autre. Et c'est là qu'Isabelle a sorti sa baguette à son tour et l'a tué. »_

_Les aveux de Mr. Selwyn ont d'abord été droits au bureau des Aurors avant d'être envoyé à la Brigade de la Police magique, celle-ci toujours sur les traces de la mort de Mr. Lockwood. Avec la collaboration des deux services et des aveux de Mr. Selwyn, le Premier Ministre a autorisé les perquisitions dans le manoir des Lockwood. Nous avons eu droit à un court interrogatoire avec Mr. Selwyn et voici ses réponses à nos questions :_

_« Est-ce que je regrette quelque chose ? Non, elle le méritait depuis le début. Cìrdan était mon ami. Elle n'a rien fait lors de mon incarcération. Elle aurait pu… vous savez, jouer de ses contacts pour me sortir de là et tout ce qu'elle m'a dit c'était qu'elle me souhaitait un bon séjour. Si vous saviez depuis le temps que je cherche à avouer tout ce que je sais ! Elle va le regretter et désormais c'est tout ce qui m'importe. »_

_Nous n'avons en revanche pas pu interroger Mrs. Lockwood ni aucun de ses enfants. Le département de la Justice Magique décidera bientôt du procès de la famille et de la sentence. On ne sait pas encore ce qu'il adviendra des deux enfants, Claudius et Chelsea, et s'ils savaient quelque chose._

Marion referma la page du journal en murmurant : « Oh putain… ». Le serveur vint lui proposer une serviette en papier avec un immense sourire de charmeur. Marion lui fit les gros yeux tout en refusant la serviette. Elle n'avait même pas utilisé celle qu'il lui avait donné avec son thé. _*Décidément je suis faite pour les charmeurs… et pour les mangemorts aussi ! Quoi ? Le serveur aussi il a des parents qui étaient mangemorts ? Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas au point où j'en suis…* _Elle releva soudainement la tête quand Morag entra dans le café. Elle s'assit à toute vitesse en face de la cousine et appela le serveur qui rappliqua aussitôt en lançant de curieux regards à la cousine. Morag commanda un thé au jasmin avant de le renvoyer.

« Tu lis la Gazette ? Demanda Morag en enlevant son écharpe.

_Ouais… c'est dingue ! C'est… Wahou ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas…

_Moi non plus ! Dis-toi qu'on est toutes les deux sorties avec Claude Lockwood ! On a peut-être encore des particules de mangemorts sur nous… qui sait ? »

Un frisson parcourut la jeune femme qui s'épousseta discrètement. _*Non… pas de particules de mangemorts ! Oh, mais c'est vrai ! J'ai ceux de Claude et ceux de Drago ! Je suis vraiment qu'une pauvre fille… Je peux déjà dire adieu à ma vie de conte de fée auprès de mon prince charmant. Il semblerait que j'ai choisi le mauvais côté…* _

« T'imagines le scandale ! Chuchota Morag. La veuve Lockwood à un procès… ! Je sens que tout va s'effondrer, c'est le début de la fin ! La veuve Zabini est dans de beaux draps aussi. Elle est la prochaine sur la liste. Le fait que la Lockwood a enfin pu être touchée encourage tout le monde à s'attaquer à la Zabini. Qui sait ce sera peut-être autour des Malefoy après ? »

Marion releva les yeux et fixa son amie qui se réjouissait devant sa tasse de thé brûlante. La jeune femme secoua ensuite la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

« En tout cas, ils sont tous mal barrés, reprit Morag. Enfin ces sales grandes familles vont pouvoir tomber. Les unes après les autres ! Comme un domino… Comme si l'un des piliers d'une fondation s'écroulait ! Si l'un des piliers s'écroule… toute la fondation disparaît ! »

Le futur que décrivait Morag était assez terrifiant. _*Plus de grande famille ?* _Se répétait Marion dans sa tête.

« D'abord plus de Lockwood… Ensuite plus de Zabini… et plus de Malefoy… là, ce serait le plus beau ! »

_*Plus de Malefoy ?* _Se répétait désormais la cousine. Elle eu une vision. Toutes les grandes familles incarcérées à Azkaban dont la famille Malefoy, dont Drago. _*Plus de Drago.* _En conclut-elle finalement. Morag continuait à développer son monde utopique alors que Marion frémissait à chaque minute qui passait.

« Mais il y a rien pour les Malefoy, dit enfin Marion.

_Bah si… c'était des mangemorts quand même. Tout le monde sait ça ! Lucius a même été incarcéré quand on était en sixième année. Il a été libéré parce que Voldemort avait le ministère dans le creux de sa main mais sinon…

_Oui mais ils n'étaient pas vraiment des mangemorts… enfin, je veux dire si mais… Ils étaient impuissants face à lui et ils n'ont fait que se protéger entre eux. Dans un cas comme ça, t'as deux solutions : soit tu protèges les tiens à n'importe quel prix, soit t'acceptes le fait de voir ceux qui te sont chers mourir pour que d'autres soient sauver. C'est une manière de se protéger les uns des autres et… on ne devrait pas juger. »

Morag reposa sa tasse sur la table et regarda son amie avec de grands yeux écarquillés. Visiblement, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de la cousine.

« Euh… Marion, on parlait des Malefoy ! C'étaient des mangemorts, et les mangemorts ont assassiné ton oncle, ta mère, et ta cousine ! Ils ont détruit les quatre manoirs et ils ont failli détruire Poudlard !

_Oui mais ils n'ont pas essayé, _eux_, de faire tout ça ! Ils étaient soumis contre leur gré et ils étaient perdus… Imagine que Voldemort soit venu frapper un jour à ta porte avec ta tante depuis longtemps impliquée dans des histoires étranges… Imagine que toute ta famille t'ait conditionné depuis ton enfance ! Regarde Narcissa vient des Black et… j'ai rencontré sa mère et crois-moi… elle est effrayante. Je ne pense pas qu'on pourrait tenir ce discours si on n'avait pas eu la chance de naître dans nos familles.

_D'accord… Toi, t'es vraiment bizarre tu sais. C'est toi qui es effrayante si tu veux mon avis. Tu es en train de me dire que tu comprends… les Malefoy ? Les mangemorts ?

_Non, non, je ne dis pas ça mais… mais si on se mettait à leur place, si on essayait de comprendre… Si on essayait de voir rien qu'une fois comment eux ils ont vu cette guerre ! Certes il y en aura toujours qui auront fait toutes ces choses volontairement, je ne dis pas qu'ils sont tous innocents mais certains… sans être sous l'emprise du sortilège de l'Imperium n'ont pas fait ça volontairement.

_D'accord… si tu veux… Bon, on change de sujet ? Il y a une sandwicherie qui vient d'ouvrir ! J'y suis allée hier midi et je trouve que c'était vraiment bon. Ils les font devant toi et le pain était encore chaud quand j'y suis allée. Vraiment sympa… quand t'auras ta réponse de Dumalley Fils, tu me diras et on ira se prendre des sandwichs là-bas.

_Tu sais ma réponse je l'attends depuis deux mois… Marmonna Marion. J'aurais peut-être dû accepter l'offre de Mr. Bott parce que… bah je suis sans travail là.

_Non, ils vont te répondre ! J'en suis sûre ! Ton contrat se terminait le dernier jour d'Octobre. Donc ça fait à peine deux semaines que t'attends en fait. Je suis sûre que tu vas avoir une réponse et qu'ils vont t'engager. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu sais ils ont du boulot là-bas. Ce ne sera pas comme dans ta librairie où tu pouvais lire de temps en temps, hein !

_Je sais… Marmonna-t-elle en tournant la cuillère dans sa tasse.

_Eh, ça va bien se passer. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont t'engager ils ne peuvent pas faire autrement. Et puis, au pire mon père est éditeur chez Obscurus Books, il pourra toujours te…

_Me pistonner ? Je t'ai dis que je voulais avoir ce métier par mes propres moyens. J'aime l'idée que je ne dois rien à personne, ça libère la conscience si tu veux mon avis.

_Ouais mais… ça pourrait te servir au cas ou… Enfin, tu l'auras ton poste ! Je suis en train de te stresser pour rien. »

Marion observa sans aucune réaction le clin d'œil de Morag. Sous la table, elle tournait nerveusement son bracelet autour de poignet. La cousine espérait vraiment qu'elle aurait un poste parce que sinon… cela voulait dire qu'elle allait encore devoir chercher et trouver sa voie.

* * *

><p>Léa observait la campagne environnante. Il y avait des champs, une forêt, un lac, et des champs, des champs… Heureusement aucun prés n'étaient en vue ce qui signifiait que le problème des moldus ne se poserait pas. Au milieu de toute cette belle campagne, une seule maison. Une grande maison familiale faite de brique avec des poutres pour supporter le perron. Un jardin grandiose et tous les atouts d'une jolie maison de campagne. Celle de Pierre et Laurana. Derrière Léa, les sorciers architectes la suivaient en regardant aux alentours.<p>

« Vous pourriez construire par là-bas, ce serait bien. Le terrain est plat et vous êtes plutôt proche du lac et…

_Non, j'ai une meilleure idée ! Le coupa Léa. Construisez juste là ! »

Les architectes suivirent le doigt de la jeune femme et écarquillèrent les yeux d'étonnement. Au contraire, Léa affichait un sourire satisfait.

« Mais euh… c'est… c'est juste à côté de cette maison, remarqua le directeur de chantier.

_Oui, justement. Avoir des voisins c'est toujours plaisant.

_Enfin mademoiselle, on ne peut pas construire une maison juste à côté ! On ne peut pas coller votre terrain au leur…

_Pourquoi pas ? Je veux que ma maison soit là et le plus proche possible.

_Mais je ne pense pas que les habitants de cette maison veuillent avoir des voisins, argumenta-t-il.

_Bien sûr que si ! Je les connais très bien ces gens là, ce sont mes amis ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'avez qu'à commencer le chantier… le plus tôt possible !

_Euh… mais mademoiselle, je regrette nous ne pouvons pas coller votre maison… Enfin il y a pleins de terrains ! Vous êtes à la campagne ! Pourquoi chercher à avoir des voisins à tout prix ? Je vous conseillerai un pavillon en ville si c'est si important pour vous.

_Non parce que vous voyez je veux que ce soit eux mes voisins, expliqua Léa.

_Vous êtes folle ! Je ne construirai rien à côté de cette maison ! Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour trouver une équipe qui le fera ! »

En rien de temps ils avaient tous transplané. Léa fit la moue, déçue. Seule au milieu de la campagne elle finit par quitter les lieux et transplana elle aussi. Elle arriva face à l'appartement de Marion et appuya sur le haut-parleur à l'entrée pour demander à rentrer. Quand sa cousine lui permit d'entrer, Léa ouvrit la porte et monta tous les escaliers jusqu'à arriver au bon étage. Elle n'eut pas à frapper à la porte, Marion l'avait déjà ouverte et l'invitait à rentrer.

« Alexian n'est pas là ? Demanda Léa en déposant ses affaires sur le lit de sa cousine.

_Non, il travaille. Moi j'attends toujours ma réponse en attendant… on peut dire que je prends des vacances. Et toi, tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ?

_Non, j'ai pris ma semaine. J'espérais pouvoir trouver quelqu'un pour construire une maison à la campagne…

_Ah oui, tu m'en avais déjà parlé et je t'ai dit ce que j'en pensais. A quoi va te servir une maison à la campagne à ton âge ? Encore tu serais en couple… mais là… ça n'a aucun sens.

_Je voulais faire construire ma maison à côté de celle de Pierre… »

Marion dévisagea sa cousine avec un air… choqué. Léa baissa les yeux alors que sa cousine restait figée face à elle. Il y eut un court silence avant que Marion ne murmure :

« Par Merlin mais t'es une psychopathe… ! Alors écoute je comprends que tu puisses t'attacher à Pierre parce que pour être honnête c'est plutôt cruel d'être amie avec un type comme lui plutôt que sa copine, et crois-moi je sais ce que je dis, mais de là à le poursuivre… c'est complètement dingue ! Déjà que j'ai dit à ta mère que t'étais folle de vouloir construire à la campagne mais là…

_Oh ça va ! Les architectes n'ont pas voulu de toute façon…

_Tu m'étonnes ! Quand on fait construire à la campagne on ne colle pas sa maison à une autre ! C'est tout l'intérêt de la campagne ! Et toi tu vas balancer ton argent pour espionner Pierre… et sa copine ! Oh mais le pire c'est qu'il est en ménage avec Laurana et toi tu…

_Oui c'est bon… Hey ! Mais tu crois que si je m'éloigne un petit peu d'eux… je pourrais faire construire ? Juste en sorte que je puisse voir la maison de loin et leur rendre visite ? Non ? Ça ferait déjà moins bizarre, non ?

_Mouais… c'est sûr ! En tout cas, je maintiens : t'es cinglée !

_Oui folle amoureuse depuis que je l'ai revu ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer, je rêve même de lui toutes les nuits ! En fait je l'aimais déjà à Poudlard mais là c'est… beaucoup plus ! Je suis totalement cinglée, folle de lui.

_Hum, hum… Acquiesça Marion en jaugeant sa cousine.

_Tu peux me regarder comme ça toi ! T'as quand même couché avec Drago Malefoy ! Pouffa Léa. On ne peut pas faire pire. C'est toi la cinglée !

_C'est ça, ouais ! Moi au moins je ne fais pas construire ma maison à côté de la sienne ! Rétorqua Marion en attrapant un oreiller qu'elle abattit sur sa cousine.

_De toute façon ce serait ridicule à côté de son manoir ! Il ne pourrait même pas voir ta maison ! Répliqua Léa qui partait en courant comme elle pouvait à travers le studio.

_Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas ! J'économise moi ! Et tout ce que j'aurais, je l'aurais mérité ! J'arriverai à un manoir sans rien devoir à personne ! » Hurla Marion après elle.

Les deux cousines jouèrent à la course poursuite à travers le petit studio. Marion pourchassait Léa afin de lui abattre un oreiller dessus tandis que celle-ci courait partout et montait même sur les fauteuils et le lit. Elles riaient et hurlaient jusqu'à ce qu'il y avait un bruit sourd provenant du mur voisin.

« C'EST FINI, OUI !? »

Marion et Léa échangèrent un regard et sourirent.

« C'est la vieille, elle est tellement chiante qu'avec mes autres voisins qui habitent juste en face on s'est ligué pour les faire chier elle et son mari, expliqua Marion.

_Si j'habite à la campagne, je n'aurais pas ce problème ! Relança Léa avec un sourire en coin.

_Oui, Léa, oui… » Soupira Marion qui désormais ne savait plus quoi faire pour la raisonner.

Une chouette vint frapper aux carreaux de la seule fenêtre du studio. Marion alla ouvrir immédiatement. La chouette alla se poser sur son perchoir et lâcha une lettre que Marion prit entre ses mains. Léa se rapprocha pour regarder ce que c'était quand sa cousine commença à sauter partout dans la pièce.

« YOUPIE ! Hurlait-elle. J'ai un poste ! J'ai un poste ! Je suis engagée ! Mais regarde je suis engagée ! A Dumalley Fils !

_Et c'est moi la cinglée après ? » Cingla Léa qui n'arrivait pas à lire une seule phrase comme sa cousine sautait dans tous les sens.

Marion fit encore trois sauts à travers la pièce tandis que la vieille tambourinait toujours sur le mur qui séparait les deux appartements en criant toujours : « C'EST FINI, OUI !? J'appelle la police si ça continue ! » Marion sauta alors dans son lit tout riant avec un sourire largement étiré. Elle finit par tendre sa lettre à sa cousine qui la lut en quelques minutes.

« Assistante d'édition ? Demanda Léa.

_C'est le premier échelon ! Ce n'est qu'un début, assura Marion. Je vais être l'assistante d'un éditeur et ensuite je serai éditrice et peut-être un jour… directrice éditoriale !

_Félicitations, alors ! J'espère que ça te plaira.

_Merci, j'espère aussi. Je vais l'annoncer à tout le monde ! Ouh… je sens que ça va être génial !

_Hey, c'est juste un boulot ! Lui rappela Léa. Tu vas travailler et je te jure que dans quelques mois on en reparle, hein !

_Ouais c'est vrai… mais j'ai encore le temps je commence que dans deux semaines !

_Eh ben, tu peux profiter en attendant ! »

Marion lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de lui ouvrir ses bras pour serrer sa cousine contre elle.

* * *

><p>Juliette sortit la plaque du four et la posa sur un dessous-de-plat avant de retirer son gant. Louise sortait les verres tandis que Marion et Léa se disputaient les gâteaux apéritifs.<p>

« Bon, on prend les cacahuètes ! Trancha Juliette qui n'en pouvait plus. Regardez-vous, j'ai l'impression de recevoir deux gamines de douze ans ! Aller, allez, aidez-moi plutôt à sortir un bol pour mettre ses fours.

_Détends-toi ! S'écria Marion en se précipitant sur sa cousine. Tu n'es plus au travail… c'est bon, c'est fini les ordres. T'es en famille avec trois filles prêtent à déconner pour un rien !

_Ouais… sors-moi un bol, dépêche s'il te plaît ! » Demanda Juliette sans changer de ton.

En haussant les épaules Marion sortit un bol des placards de la cuisine et le posa sur le bar alors que Juliette s'activait à tout verser dedans. Louise était déjà assise dans un fauteuil quand Marion et Léa vinrent la rejoindre. Les trois cousines soupirèrent en même temps quand le silence s'installa dans le salon de Juliette.

Le silence se brisa quand leur quatrième cousine entra dans le salon en grognant comme quoi ses petits fours étaient trop cuits. Louise dégagea les verres de la table basse pour laisser une place au bol de petits fours.

« Ils ont l'air très bien, la rassura-t-elle. Aller, on trinque ! A notre première soirée entre nous depuis le début de cette année ! »

Les quatre levèrent leur verre et trinquèrent avec joie. Il y eut un silence durant lequel elles burent chacune une gorgée puis un soupir. Enfin, le temps semblait s'arrêter…

« Ahhh… J'avoue que ça me fait du bien d'être assise là avec mes cousines, un verre à la main… Marmonna Juliette.

_Ah oui, moi je repars demain pour mon match ! Annonça Louise. Je vais peut-être emménagée chez Surie, une poursuiveuse de l'équipe pour ne pas avoir trop de trajet à chaque fois.

_C'est sûr que tout le voyage… ça doit tourner en cheminette ! Ricana Léa.

_Oh mais tu vas nous quitter alors… Soupira Marion en faisant la grimace. Loulou ! Tu viendras nous voir, hein ?

_Mais bien sûr ! Dès que je pourrais je reviendrais qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Je ne vais pas vous abandonner comme ça ! Non, non, non, on ne se débarrasse pas de moi aussi facilement.

_Dommage ! Plaisanta Juliette en souriant. Non je plaisante, ma Loulou t'as intérêt à revenir le plus souvent que possible.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, je penserai à vous.

_Et nous on viendra te voir à un match ! S'écria Léa. Ce serait trop cool, non ?

_Ouais ! S'enthousiasma Marion. Comme ça on encouragera les Harpies et je peux te dire que vous allez nous entendre dans les tribunes !

_Je ne voudrais pas casser le trip mais j'aurais beaucoup de travail surtout avec la semaine qui m'attend… et dire que je devais être en vacances !

_Il va t'augmenter à la fin de l'année si tu continues à bosser dur comme tu fais, la rassura Marion.

_Vous avez vu dans la Gazette ? Demanda Léa. La Lockwood… Son procès c'est pour bientôt apparemment. Franchement je suis trop heureuse !

_Si ça peut entraîner la Zabini avec, ça me ferait mon double bonheur ! S'écria Louise en tapant des mains.

_Et les Malefoy par la même occasion, ajouta Juliette.

_Ohhh… Pas les Malefoy, quand même. » Les calma Marion.

Juliette releva instantanément les yeux sur elle. Un doute la prit. Qu'est-ce que venait faire cette phrase ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ? Si elle creusait… qu'est-ce qu'elle découvrirait ? Juliette plissa les yeux, soupçonneuse. Elle posa son verre sur la table basse et fixa sa cousine face à elle tandis que Léa et Louise se regardaient entre elles. Toutes les deux se comprenaient : « ça va mal tourner ».

« Et pourquoi pas ? Lança Juliette avec un regard intimidant.

_Mais… pour rien… Comme ça, parce qu'ils n'ont rien fait de mal… enfin je veux dire…

_Tu entends ça, Léa ? S'écria Juliette. Elle est en train de nous dire qu'elle voudrait épargner ceux qui ont assassiné ton père ! Ma sœur ! Et sa mère… C'est fou ça ! Hein Louise ?

_Oh euh… je n'en sais rien, répondit l'intéressée. Aller, oublions les Malefoy un instant on était censé passer une bonne…

_T'as un problème avec les Malefoy ? Lança Marion à Juliette.

_Si j'ai un problème ? Marion c'est toi qui dérailles ! Allô ! Ce sont des mangemorts ! Réveille-toi !

_Mais ils ne l'étaient pas de leur propre plein gré…

_Oh non, Marion ! Ne commence pas à me sortir l'excuse du sortilège de l'Imperium… tu ne vas pas me dire que Voldemort leur a ordonné de tué ma sœur de quinze ans au milieu du champ de bataille ?

_Non ! Je dis juste qu'il les a intimidé, ils ont eu peur et ils étaient sans doute perdus !

_Perdus ? Intimidé ? Est-ce que nous nous sommes laissé abattre quand notre oncle est mort ? Quand ta mère est morte ? Quand tout le monde mourait autour de nous à Poudlard !? S'égosilla Juliette.

_Euh… les filles, c'est bon, tenta Louise.

_Pourquoi c'est aux Malefoy que tu en veux le plus ? Interrogea Marion. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait de… non, c'est Drago !

_Ne me parle pas de lui, oublie-le plutôt que de penser encore à lui ! T'étais un coup d'un soir, c'est tout ! »

Juliette lui lança un sourire de fausse excuse. Ce fut ce sourire qui la trahit. Depuis le temps que Marion la connaissait… Même Léa et Louise observèrent leur cousine avec une expression intriguée. Juliette attrapa son verre pour les distraire ce qui ne fit que l'enfoncer encore plus.

« Tu ne m'as pas tout dit, devina Marion.

_Tout dit ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus ? Je ne me mêle pas de tes affaires tu sais.

_Non c'est faux ! Intervint Louise. Au dîner de la Zabini… je me souviens que… Drago était en colère… il était en colère après Marion. Pourquoi ?

_Comment tu veux que je le sache !?

_Si tu le sais ! La coupa Léa. Après tout, quand on y réfléchit bien… t'es la première à être au courant de cette histoire, tu t'occupes vraiment de cette histoire depuis que tu le sais… »

Juliette observa ses trois cousines qui la regardaient avec curiosité. De toute évidence elle était complètement démasquée. Le temps où elle pouvait mentir sans risque était révolu. Ses cousines en savaient trop. En soupirant, elle regarda Marion et finit par dire :

« Ne m'en veux surtout pas, je n'ai pas voulu te blesser toi. Avant que je te dise il faut bien que tu ais ça en tête, hein ? En fait… Je savais déjà que Drago avait une liaison avec quelqu'un avant que tu ne me le dises Marion. En Allemagne, on a parlé de ça. Il m'a dit qu'il n'aimait pas Astéria et qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un… Après, il ne me l'a pas dit clairement mais je crois, enfin… l'impression qu'il m'a donné c'était qu'il était amoureux. Et quand tu m'as dit que cette fille… c'était toi…

_Il m'aime ? Moi ? S'étonna Marion les yeux grands ouverts, surprise. Mais… pourquoi il m'aime moi ?

_Tout ce qu'il m'a dit… c'était qu'il aimait ton sourire, ta personnalité… pff ! Des trucs banals qui ont fait que j'ai tout de suite deviné qu'il était amoureux, expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

_Mais… pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? S'étonna Marion qui ne voyait pas du tout où était le problème. Ca faisait quoi ?

_Attend, ce n'est pas terminé ! En fait j'étais plutôt furieuse quand j'ai su que c'était toi et j'ai pensé qu'il s'était foutu de ma gueule quand il m'avait dit ça… parce qu'en plus j'ai eu les détails !

_Oh non ! S'écria Marion. Il n'a pas fait ça ?

_C'est pour ça que quand j'ai su que c'était toi… je l'ai croisé après au ministère et disons… qu'on a eu une dispute. »

Les trois cousines arquèrent chacune un sourcil dubitatif. Elles se regardèrent entre elles avant de reporter leur regard sur Juliette qui soupira :

« Bon ok, je lui ai dit des trucs vraiment pas sympas… du genre qu'il n'était pas fait pour toi, qu'il ne te méritait… et j'ai dû vraiment le blessé parce que je ne l'avais jamais vu autant en colère. Donc il m'a répondu… il m'a mise encore plus en colère et… et je l'ai envoyé valsé… avec un coup de poing, avoua-t-elle.

_Dis donc ce n'est pas la première fois que t'envoies valsé l'un de mes ex avec un coup de poing, remarqua Marion. Et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit et pourquoi il m'en veut à moi ?

_Réfléchis Marion ! Il t'aime et moi je lui ai dit les pires choses qu'il pouvait entendre… et ensuite je n'ai pas voulu te le dire parce que je pensais que comme ça tu l'oublierais et… et oui je savais qu'il allait t'en vouloir parce que comme tu m'avais confié ce secret, il a pensé que c'est toi qui m'avais envoyé. Et il pense que tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé et vu que je ne t'ai rien dit… et bah, tu n'es pas allée le voir et je pense que pour quelqu'un d'amoureux… ça devait faire mal surtout après ce que je lui ai dit.

_Donc en gros, il me déteste pour une chose que je n'ai pas faite…

_Oui, c'est ça, acquiesça Juliette alors que Louise et Léa soufflaient de soulagement car aucune dispute n'avait éclaté.

_A cause de toi ! Termina Marion en relevant la tête. En fait, tu t'es servie de ce que tu savais pour nous monter l'un contre l'autre… mais c'est vicieux, c'est manipulateur… ! Tu m'as fait ça, à moi ! En fait, je ne peux pas te faire confiance… je t'ai confié UN secret et toi t'es allée lui dire que je te l'avais dit ! Il n'était pas censé être au courant que tu le savais, ni aucune de vous ! Il était censé croire qu'on s'était juste séparé sans rien dire chacun de notre côté. Et toi… t'as tout gâché !

_Je n'ai pas voulu te faire du mal !

_Mais tu savais qu'il allait m'en vouloir ! Hein ? Tu savais ?

_Oui… c'était… c'était logique ! Je lui ai dit tout ce qui peut faire de plus mal et il a pensé que ça venait de toi… je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal à toi.

_Bon… Intervint Léa en frappant dans ses mains avec un sourire gêné. Ce n'est pas si grave… Quand on y réfléchit, il n'y a rien de catastrophique. Juliette a voulu faire un geste pour Marion et en fait ça s'est retourné contre elle mais elle a avoué donc il n'y a rien de bien dramatique…

_En fait, tout ce que tu voulais c'était m'empêcher de savoir ça… parce que toi, dans ta tête c'était déjà tout ordonné. Pour toi mon destin était joué, j'étais avec Alexian et il n'y avait plus rien à en tirer ! Mais ce n'est pas toi qui dois décider de ma vie ! C'est ma vie pas la tienne ! S'énerva Marion en se levant de son fauteuil.

_Parce que… Marion, honnêtement tu aimes Alexian et il t'aime ! Il est adorable ! Pourquoi est-ce que t'arrives pas à voir ce que t'as !? C'est tout ce que tu pouvais rêver ! Alexian c'est le prince charmant que tu voulais !

_Oh ! Alors toi t'es la première à me dire qu'il faut que j'arrête de croire aux contes de fée mais là… juste parce que ça t'arrange bien, tu me dis qu'il faut que j'y croie !? Et si je ne voulais pas d'un prince charmant ? Hein ? Si finalement j'ai grandi et que j'aime quelqu'un qui n'est certes pas parfait mais que j'aime ! Que j'aime !

_Mais… mais tu ne l'aimes pas… Souffla Juliette horrifiée par ce qu'elle entendait. Et peut-être que maintenant lui non plus !

_Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Tu décides de qui j'aime maintenant ? Et lui ? Tu lui as demandé depuis la dernière fois ?

_Je reconnais que j'ai eu tord mais je maintiens ce que j'ai dit : ce n'est pas quelqu'un pour toi ! Dit Juliette en se levant à son tour. Il est avec toutes les filles, tout ce qui bouge il le veut pour lui ! Toi tu cherches à construire, alors qu'il n'est pas du tout dans cette optique là !

_Et ben… tant pis… Je n'ai plus qu'à lui demander ! En attendant, je ne peux pas rester… excusez-moi vous deux, fit-elle en s'adressant à Louise et Léa. Mais… je ne peux pas rester avec toi dans la pièce, avoua-t-elle en regardant Juliette. Pas ce soir, peut-être une autre fois mais là… je suis désolée.

_Non, non, attend ! L'arrêta Juliette en se précipitant pour la rencontrer. S'il te plaît réfléchis à ce que tu vas faire ! T'es bouleversée, là ! Mais tu ne l'aimes pas autant qu'Alexian…

_Un jour on m'a dit que la base d'un couple c'était la confiance et Alexian ne peut pas me faire confiance, il me le fait comprendre tous les jours. Il y a tellement de hauts et de bas… on ne fait que forcer les choses mais ce n'est plus possible, ça ne durera pas !

_Mais est-ce que tu peux faire confiance à Drago ? A Drago !

_Eh ben… j'ai envie d'y croire ! Pour l'instant je ne sais pas pourquoi mais oui. »

Marion retira les mains de Juliette qui la retenaient et claqua la porte derrière elle quand elle sortit. Louise et Léa se regardèrent entre elles alors que Juliette s'effondrait sur un fauteuil.


	118. Visite politique

Alors avant toute chose je veux vraiment m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre. Je sais j'ai vraiment du retard, vraiment excusez-moi ! MAIS j'ai des arguments à donner pour ma défense ! J'ai d'abord été malade et puis juste après il y a eu les Bac Blanc. J'ai préféré réviser au lieu d'écrire, je crois que ça se comprend. Merci de votre compréhension, j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu pour terminer ce chapitre dans les meilleurs délais. Sur ce bonne lecture, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 116 : Visite politique<span>**

* * *

><p>Fin Novembre<p>

* * *

><p>Marion regardait les vitrines de Fleury &amp; Bott sous son parapluie. Presque aucun sorcier ne se promenait sur le Chemin de Traverse par ce temps. Mais Marion savait qu'il y avait un sorcier qui se promènerait sur le Chemin de Traverse. D'ailleurs, tous ceux qu'elle croisait étaient là parce qu'il s'agissait de leur pause midi. Tous les sorciers autour d'elle étaient des employés qui travaillaient. Elle était bien la seule à ne pas travailler et à rester tout de même sous la pluie.<p>

Emmitouflée dans son écharpe et son manteau, elle tenait son parapluie des deux mains pour éviter qu'il ne s'envole. Face à elle, les nouveaux romans sortis dans la semaine.

Au loin, elle aperçut le sorcier qu'elle était venue voir. Son cœur se serra rien qu'à la vue de sa silhouette si éloignée d'elle. D'un blond platine aux cheveux gominés, le corps élancé avec des épaules plutôt développés, il avait une démarche… de la prestance, de la classe…

Marion s'avança. Plus elle se rapprochait de lui et plus elle sentait son cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Elle était le métal attiré par l'aimant, la cascade qui se jetait dans le vide sans hésitation, comme le vent qui court et parcourt le pays sans jamais dévier de sa route.

Il entra dans une boutique, alors elle s'arrêta. Marion tapa du pied au milieu de la rue. Elle se maudissait de ne pas l'avoir appelé pour attirer son attention. En fait, elle avait peur. Pour la première fois elle se surprenait à avoir peur d'être rejetée ou peut-être que ce n'était pas la première fois mais elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais éprouvé une telle frayeur. Il sortit de la boutique avec un paquet à la main. Les mots sortirent tous seuls.

« Drago ! » L'appela-t-elle.

Son regard se braqua sur elle à l'appel de son nom. Ses deux yeux gris métalliques, ils la regardaient tellement mal… Maintenant, elle avait encore plus peur. Elle avait cette boule au ventre qui lui donnait presque l'envie de vomir. Son estomac était noué. Elle s'avança tout de même tandis qu'il la regardait comme n'importe quelle personne.

« Besoin d'un parapluie ? Proposa-t-elle en levant assez son bras pour les couvrir tous les deux.

_Merci, mais non. » Refusa-t-il.

Il s'empressa alors de s'éloigner. Marion resta un instant immobile à réaliser que sa plus grande crainte venait de se réaliser avant de se reprendre en main. Elle accéléra le pas et comme il était déjà bien loin elle courut après lui.

« Attend ! Attend, s'il te plaît ! L'arrêta-t-elle en lui touchant l'épaule pour qu'il se retourne. Il faut que je te parle.

_Ah oui ? Tu n'envoies plus ta cousine ? Pourquoi ? Tu n'as toujours pas digéré l'humiliation au dîner de Mrs. Zabini ?

_Laisse-moi t'expliquer ! Attend ! L'arrêta-t-elle de nouveau alors qu'il se retournait. Attend ! »

Elle passa devant lui pour lui barrer le passage et se retint de le prendre par les épaules. _*Non, je ne pense pas qu'il est très envie que je le touche en ce moment… surtout pour le prendre par les épaules.* _

« S'il te plaît, écoute-moi !

_Non, je n'ai pas très envie. Je sais déjà t'inquiète pas ! Je suis un mangemort, ta famille était courageuse et pas la mienne, patati, patata... J'en ai assez entendu avec ça.

_Non, non ! S'il te plaît il faut que tu m'écoutes ! Ce n'était pas moi ! Je n'ai jamais demandé à Juliette de venir te voir, c'est vrai… Drago, attend ! Mais attend ! S'il te plaît il faut que tu me croies ! Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'elle vienne te voir et qu'elle te dise… ce qu'elle t'a dit. Je ne savais pas !

_Alors pourquoi tu lui as dit ? C'était censé rester entre nous ! C'était même toi qui me l'avais demandé… pour ton image ! Excuse-moi, je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi, il ne fallait pas qu'on sache que t'avais trompé ton mec si parfait pour un mangemort !

_Laisse-moi parler... Attend ! Non, Drago attend ! C'est vrai ce que je te dis. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé d'aller te parler ! C'était censé rester entre elle et moi… ok, je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse je lui ai dit pour nous deux. Attend ! Cria-t-elle en le rattrapant encore une fois. Tu n'as pas envie de savoir ce que j'ai à te dire ?

_Non ! Répondit-il.

_Attend, attend ! S'il te plaît attend ! _Drago attend !_

_Mais ne crie pas comme ça dans la rue on pourrait comprendre que tu me parles à moi ! Je suis un mangemort !

_Mais je m'en fou ! Laisse tomber ce que je t'ai dit, s'il te plaît ! Et écoute-moi ! Je… j-je… Juliette m'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé. Je ne le savais pas je te le jure et quand je l'ai su je me suis énervée contre elle… parce que… parce que… »

Elle n'arrivait même pas à soutenir son regard froid alors comment elle aurait pu lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait ? Les deux yeux gris métalliques légèrement bleus la fixaient durement. Marion pensait fortement qu'il ne la croyait pas.

« Elle me l'a dit samedi dernier et avant ça je ne savais pas pourquoi tu m'en voulais… Attend, c'est vrai je te le jure ! Attend ! Je suis désolée de ce qu'il s'est passé, elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Et je te jure que j'étais vraiment en colère quand j'ai su… parce que… écoute, toi et ta famille vous êtes des mangemorts mais je m'en fou ! Chacun choisi sa façon de protéger les siens et… quand on regarde le résultat… la tienne était la plus efficace, avoua-t-elle. Et tout ce qui compte maintenant ce n'est pas savoir si on a été courageux ou pas… c'est de réparer tout ce qui a été détruit à cause de Voldemort. Et… toi… t'as fait que protéger ta famille et réciproquement.

_Ok… et pourquoi tu me dis tout ça là maintenant ?

_Parce que… voilà t'es pas ce que je m'étais imaginée quand j'étais petite, c'est vrai. Les gens pourront dire ce qu'ils voudront, qu'on n'est pas fait l'un pour l'autre mais… mais… mais je m'en fou moi je t'aime ! »

Il n'eut aucune réaction, il resta à la regarder avec ses yeux. Marion se dandinait sur place, mal à l'aise parce qu'elle s'était attendue à une effusion de bonheur quelque chose du genre : « Moi aussi je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours ! » Au lieu de cela, elle eut droit à un silence effrayant. Seule la pluie et les pas des passants troublaient ce terrible silence entre eux. Enfin, Drago bougea. Il battit des cils, surpris. Il passa tout son regard sur elle sans jamais dire quelque chose. Le fait qu'il la regarde en la détaillant la mettait encore plus mal à l'aise.

« Dis quelque chose parce que… c'est gênant, avoua-t-elle.

_Euh… bah… en fait… je ne sais pas trop quoi dire… et c'est pour ça que je reste planté là comme un imbécile… »

Marion sourit. Il n'y avait rien de drôle mais elle sourit quand même et ce fut quand elle sourit qu'elle vit son regard. Alors elle comprit comment Juliette avait pu deviner. Elle sourit encore plus quand son cœur se mit à battre plus fort parce qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question :

« Est-ce que tu ressens la même chose ?

_Euh… bah… en fait euh… »

Il la détailla encore mais cette fois elle vit dans ses yeux qu'il lorgnait un trésor, une chose inespérée et inestimable. Depuis toujours elle avait rêvé qu'on la regarde ainsi. Alors sans attendre sa réponse, elle se redressa sur sa pointe de pied et l'embrassa. Elle l'embrassa encore au coin des lèvres comme elle savait ce qu'il aimait avant de l'embrasser encore une fois. Cette fois, les bras de Drago se refermèrent autour d'elle pour l'enlacer et la serrer si fort qu'elle put même sentir contre elle son cœur qui battait tellement vite qu'elle en fut presque surprise.

Quand il la relâcha, Drago la regarda encore comme s'il n'en revenait pas. Elle lui tenait le visage encadré dans ses mains et lui souriait parce qu'elle était tellement heureuse à ce moment précis… Elle avait la sensation de voler ! Jamais elle n'avait autant eu l'impression d'être sur un nuage.

« Ouais… je t'aime, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant encore. Mais euh… écoute c'est fou… t'es dingue quand même ! Tu n'es pas censée être avec l'autre là ?

_Je ne suis plus avec Alexian. Enfin… théoriquement si mais je lui ai retiré ses clés de mon studio quand il est passé hier. Je lui dirai… un jour quand j'en aurais le courage de toute façon, mais hier je ne pouvais pas…

_Attend, attend… Tu lui as retiré les clés de ton studio sans lui dire ?

_Ouais, je sais qu'il les range toujours dans l'une des poches de son blouson. Je n'ai pas trouvé mieux pour commencer à lui annoncer la nouvelle… Je ne vois pas comment je peux passer de son sourire à ce que je dois lui annoncer. Alors je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux que de lui retirer ses clés pour lui faire passer un message… je sais c'est nul !

_C'est vicieux, surtout ! Ricana Drago. Tu manques cruellement de courage, dis donc ! Et moi qui croyais que c'était toi l'héroïne !?

_Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais courageuse, précisa-t-elle.

_Déjà plus que moi !

_Oh tu sais… le courage, je m'en fou ! Je ne veux pas d'un héro. Celui qui a combattu Voldemort droit dans les yeux, c'est bien… mais voilà. Je l'admire mais c'est tout.

_Ah, si tu me disais que t'étais tombée amoureuse d'Harry Potter au cours de ta vie… je serais tombé à la renverse ! Dit Drago en lui passant le bras autour des épaules tandis qu'ils avançaient tous les deux.

_Non, pas Harry… Moi je préfère la petite teigne ! Je suis du côté bad boy ! Plaisanta-t-elle en lui lançant un coup de coude.

_C'est ça, avoue que t'es folle de moi et de mon corps !

_Surtout de ton corps ! Toi… mouais ça passe, c'est potable ! » Ricana-t-elle alors qu'il la prenait pour l'embrasser encore.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Tous les deux avaient abandonné la bienséance, leur image, le parapluie… Pansy Parkinson qui passait justement par là en resta bouche bée quand elle les vit. Il y eut d'autres passants qui s'arrêtèrent pour les regarder tous les deux et murmurer entre eux : « Une Clerwood avec un Malefoy !? » Mais honnêtement cette Clerwood et ce Malefoy se fichaient bien des passants. Tout ce qu'ils voyaient pour l'instant c'était eux, les yeux de l'autre sans jamais voir avec quel regard on les observait.

* * *

><p>Léa empilait toutes les boîtes de chaussures du même modèle prêt de la vitrine. Mrs. Guipure qui passait par là pour vérifier son travail lui rectifia sa disposition.<p>

« Léa, la chaussure en diagonale pour que le client puisse voir l'ensemble de la chaussure, du bout au talon. »

La cousine acquiesça en retenant un soupir et entreprit de recommencer toutes les autres dispositions sur la vitrine. _*En diagonale ! Je lui en donnerais des diagonales, moi…* _S'exaspérait-elle alors que Mrs. Guipure s'éloignait avec un sourire satisfait.

La boutique allait ouvrir dans peu de temps, la jeune femme se devait donc de remplir sa tâche avant l'ouverture. Ce jour-ci, Léa était de rangement. Une tâche qu'elle n'appréciait pas vraiment voire pas du tout. C'était ce qu'elle aimait le moins dans ce métier et chaque jour qu'elle passait à ranger la boutique était un jour où elle était de mauvaise humeur.

« Léa, c'est fini ? Demanda Mrs Guipure qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir.

_Oui ! Oui, oui… » Assura-t-elle sur un ton maussade.

La boutique fut ouverte. Quand Mrs. Guipure ouvrit la porte du magasin de prêt-à-porter, tous les stores et rideaux furent tirés en exposition au Chemin de Traverse et à ses passants. Léa se retira dans la vitrine quand elle eut fini de remettre tous les nouveaux modèles de chaussures en diagonale. Il avait déjà fallu qu'elle expose les gants en laine avec les doigts écartés pour montrer la forme aux clients. _*Je lui en donnerais des doigts écartés, moi !* _

A présent, sa mission prenait une toute autre tournure. C'était elle qui était chargée d'organiser les commandes, de renouveler les tissus, aiguilles, et fils afin qu'on ne manque de rien en boutique. C'était même elle qui devait passer le balai après chaque couture.

Quelques clients entrèrent sans être en nombre impressionnant. Du coup, Léa s'accouda au comptoir en attendant que l'on vienne chercher une commande ou encore en passer une. En fait, elle attendait tout simplement qu'on ait besoin d'elle. La patience et l'attente ne se comptant pas parmi les vertus de notre cousine, celle-ci s'amusait à tourbillonner sur le siège du comptoir. Comme il était auto-réglable, la jeune femme s'amusait à tourner dessus pour le faire descendre, puis dans l'autre sens pour le faire remonter. Elle voyait la boutique défiler comme dans une boule à neige que l'on secouait. Tous ses tourbillons lui donnaient l'impression d'être enfermée dans un globe autour duquel la vitesse du temps était accélérée.

« Léa, va donc chercher la commande trente-deux ! Lui lança Scarlett alors qu'une cliente attendait impatiemment au comptoir.

_Tout de suite ! » S'empressa de répondre la cousine tout en se levant de son siège.

Elle revint avec la commande de cette cliente et lui tendit le paquet. Celle-ci paya avant de se retirer en lançant des coups d'œil importunés vers la jeune femme. Un client entra à son tour dans la boutique. Quand Léa reconnut Alexian, elle sauta immédiatement de son siège et partit au fond des rayons en espérant vainement qu'elle était invisible.

« Ah, Léa ! Justement c'est toi que je cherchais ! »

_*Bon bah c'est raté… Oui, je sais que c'est moi que tu cherches. Et je sais aussi pourquoi…* _Soupira la cousine en se retournant. Elle hésita un moment entre prendre un air ravi ou mécontent et puis jugea qu'il n'avait peut-être pas besoin de se sentir exclu du monde en ce moment.

« Oui ? Demanda-t-elle stupidement.

_Écoute, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe… enfin je me doute un peu mais… s'il te plaît explique-moi !

_De quoi ? Demanda-t-elle de nouveau.

_Je sais que tu sais. Elle a bien dû te le dire, vous avez passé une soirée ensemble samedi soir !

_Tu parles de qui ?

_Arrête s'il te plaît de me prendre pour un idiot ! Ok ? Je suis déjà assez… bref, dis-moi clairement ce qu'il se passe avec Marion. Elle m'a pris les clés de son apparte dimanche dernier sans que je m'en rende compte !

_T'es sûr que tu ne les as pas perdu ?

_Léa c'est agaçant ! Tu sais très bien qu'elle les a prises. Ça ne va pas du tout en ce moment, je ne sais pas… elle est bizarre. Quand je suis rentré d'Afrique tout allait bien et puis petit à petit elle a commencé à avoir ses secrets à elle… Enfin, elle ne voulait même pas me dire où elle allait ni pourquoi elle y allait !

_Tu sais elle a le droit d'avoir son petit jardin secret… D'accord, je me tais ! Se reprit-elle devant le regard du jeune homme.

_S'il te plaît dis-moi… Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis. Je suis passé chez elle mais elle n'était pas là. Je suis même allé voir chez son père, il ne l'avait pas vu non plus. Elle est quelqu'un d'autre, c'est ça ? »

Léa observa le visage d'Alexian. Il avait l'air peiné mais il n'y avait aucune colère ni dans sa voix ni dans son expression. Elle l'admira pour cela. Un instant, elle comprit pourquoi Juliette avait caché ce qu'elle savait. Alexian était un homme extraordinaire, quelqu'un de bien. Il était simple, gentil, et adorable en plus d'être drôle à certains moments. _*Comment Marion peut passer à côté de ça ? J'espère qu'elle ne le regrettera pas… je l'espère vraiment pour elle !* _Elle regarda de nouveau Alexian et avec beaucoup de peine elle se résolut à lui dire :

« Écoute, je ne peux pas te le dire. J'ai promis que je ne te dirai rien, demande-lui !

_Mais je ne la trouve nulle part ! J'ai même demandé à sa voisine qui m'a répondu qu'elle ne devait surtout pas me le dire ! S'il te plaît, il n'y a que toi qui puisses me le dire…

_Non, je suis désolée. Vraiment, j'aimerais mais je ne peux pas ! Demande à quelqu'un d'autre si tu ne peux pas lui demander à elle ! Je ne sais pas… je ne suis pas la seule ! Il y a Juliette, Louise…

_Tu parles ! Juliette ne sort jamais du Ministère, Louise est toujours à droite et à gauche pour ses entraînements, ses matchs, entre l'Angleterre et le Pays de Galle… Il n'y a que toi qui travailles au Chemin de Traverse !

_Oui mais je ne peux pas te le dire ! Je regrette, je suis vraiment désolée mais c'est comme ça. Marion va bien retourner chez elle à un moment donné de toute façon !

_Ouais… mais en attendant je reste là à aller voir tous les jours si elle est revenue, c'est ça ?

_J'aimerais te le dire mais je ne peux pas. » S'excusa-t-elle encore une fois.

Les épaules d'Alexian s'affaissèrent. Il repartit la tête basse. Léa le regarda redescendre le Chemin de Traverse, les mains dans les poches, avec ses cheveux en bataille sous la pluie, et l'expression de celui qui va passer la plus mauvaise journée de sa vie. Seul et pâle dans la rue au milieu de la pluie sans personne pour lui proposer un parapluie ou lui demander s'il avait besoin d'un conseil ou de quelque chose pour lui remonter le moral.

* * *

><p>Louise suivait Surie à travers tous les escaliers. Ils tournaient, tournaient encore… et montaient. Un vrai marathon ! Derrière elles, les deux jeunes femmes tiraient les valises de la cousine et les montaient marche après marche. <em>*Quelle idée d'habiter dans un appartement moldu aussi ! Sans ascenseur…* <em>

« Bon oui… c'est assez dur de remonter les courses… et le reste… Haletait Surie qui jetait un regard noir à la valise qu'elle tirait. Mais… le gardien de l'immeuble a dit… que… qu'on aurait droit à un ascenseur bientôt ! Il ne manque plus que les vieux du rez-de-chaussée signent leur accord pour payer avec nous, et la pimbêche du sixième trouve divertissant de monter tous les escaliers en courant pour son exercice… à sept heures du matin ! Dit-elle en se retournant vers la cousine.

_Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai décidé d'emménager chez toi… ? Marmonna Louise qui regardait en arrière.

_Non mais de toute façon elle commence à se calmer puisqu'on a un nouveau voisin retraité qui travaillait à la Brigade de la Police Magique… oui on a UN sorcier dans l'immeuble ! Enfin maintenant on est trois on va pouvoir se faire des soirées entre nous… euh enfin… pas des soirées… enfin voilà !

_Oui j'ai compris ! A un moment je me suis demandée s'il y avait un sous-entendu mais… ouf !

_Bon on continue à monter ? Sinon on y est pour un long moment encore ! » Lança Surie.

Elles empoignèrent chacune leur valise jusqu'au bon étage. Essoufflées, les deux « sportives » s'adossèrent au mur. Surie cherchait ses clés dans la poche de sa veste et les inséra dans la serrure quand elle les eut enfin trouvé. Elle laissa Louise entrer pour découvrir l'appartement.

La peinture était un peu écaillée et le parquet grinçait. La cuisine était séparée de la pièce de séjour par un demi-mur et un plan de travail. Une petite table ronde était disposée au milieu de la pièce de séjour tandis qu'un fauteuil trois places occupait le fond.

« Entre, entre ! » L'invita Surie qui tirait les deux valises désormais.

Elle se dirigea vers un étroit petit couloir et ouvrit la première porte. Comme elle déposait les valises dans un coin, Louise jugea qu'il s'agissait de sa chambre. Très simple, il y avait juste un lit et une table de chevet où était posée une lampe. Le placard était dans un mur, il suffisait de tirer une porte.

« Merci c'est vraiment gentil. Je te dois combien ?

_Tu plaisantes ? Bon d'accord, trente points au prochain match ! En plus de ceux que je mettrais évidemment… Aller viens, je vais te montrer le reste ! »

_*Elle croit vraiment que je vais oublier que je lui dois de l'argent d'un coup comme ça ?* _Louise sourit malgré cela et suivit son amie à nouveau dans l'étroit couloir. La porte juste à côté de la chambre de Louise menait à la chambre de Surie. L'autre porte sur la gauche menait à la salle de bain.

Un bruit de pas précipités se fit entendre dans tous l'appartement alors que Surie expliquait comment fonctionnait la douche. Les deux jeunes femmes s'arrêtèrent un instant avant que Surie ne détale sans prévenir en hurlant :

_« VITE ! Ça va être géant ! »_

Louise s'empressa d'aller la rejoindre, un peu désorientée par la situation. Surie était sortie de l'appartement et se tenait à la rambarde en ricanant. Louise s'approcha et jeta un coup d'œil vers le bas. Une grande brune vêtue toute en vert courait dans les escaliers en tirant son sac de course. Louise arqua un sourcil et devina qu'il s'agissait de la « pimbêche » que lui avait décrite Surie.

« Attend… dans… trois… deux… un… »

Un éclair frappa l'appartement en entier. Louise sursauta et resta immobile face à ce qui se trouvait désormais dans les escaliers. Un lapin sautillait marche après marche avec panique. Il semblait perdu et ne rien comprendre à ce qu'il lui arrivait. Alors venu de l'étage supérieur à celui des deux jeunes filles, un vieil homme avec sa canne descendit les escaliers en criant :

« Elle comprendra peut-être un jour ! LES ESCALIERS CE N'EST PAS L'ENDROIT POUR FAIRE SON JOGGING ! »

Louise était totalement pétrifiée et restait aussi perdue que le lapin dans les escaliers. Elle ne comprenait rien du tout. Surie riait aux éclats et lançait des coups de coude à la cousine. Louise se forçait un sourire pour donner l'impression de comprendre la situation. Le vieux sorcier descendit les marches en passant devant les deux jeunes femmes jusqu'à attraper le lapin par les oreilles. De sa canne il jeta un sortilège d'amnésie face à une Louise qui décidément ne comprenait vraiment rien !

« Regarde ça… Souffla Surie à la cousine en se penchant par-dessus la rambarde. Hé ! Vous n'avez toujours pas oublié la formule vieux retraité ? »

Surie détala à nouveau et s'enfuit à l'intérieur de l'appartement en ricanant. Louise resta planter au milieu du passage toujours dans l'incompréhension. Un nouvel éclair frappa l'appartement. Sans rien voir venir une tonne d'eau tomba sur la cousine. Louise s'écroula sur le sol, trempée et surtout totalement perdue. Elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait jusqu'à ce que le vieil homme hurle :

_« Qui a osé me traiter de vieux retraité !? »_

Louise s'empressa de se relever et courut à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Elle referma la porte à double tour et s'écroula sur le sol. Surie riait toujours autant, affalée sur le fauteuil. La cousine lui jeta un regard noir.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir apprécié !

_Bien sûr que non ! Ah… si tu savais ! C'est toujours la même chose, la pimbêche court dans les escaliers, le vieux retraité sort et la transforme en lapin. Il lui fait oublié ceci avant de la retransformer en humaine… Et tous les samedis ça recommence ! Moi je m'amuse à lui lancer des petites phrases… j'y réfléchis toute la semaine et le jour venu je lui sors ma nouvelle trouvaille !

_Et il ne devine pas qui peut lui dire ça ?

_Il est vieux, il oublie tout ! Je l'ai su car à chaque fois il oubliait que j'étais une sorcière comme lui et il me menaçait de sa canne si jamais je révélais son monde aux moldus. Excellent !

_Mais il est dangereux !

_Il est amusant !

_Ce n'est pas une distraction, Surie ! C'est grave, c'est un danger public ! Il transforme sa voisine en lapin… il inonde l'immeuble !

_AH ça aussi ! Le gardien se plains toujours de ne jamais trouver la fuite d'eau ! S'exclama Surie en repartant dans un fou rire. Les moldus… ils ne connaissent rien. C'est tellement marrant ! Voilà pourquoi on ne doit pas les supprimer… moi je trouve qu'ils sont amusants. Et ce vieux sorcier aussi !

_C'est à Saint Mangouste qu'il devrait être ! Il devrait être avec les autres retraités devenus dangereux pour la société !

_Oh arrête… imagine toi un peu dans quelques années ! Tu te vois à Sainte Mangouste ?

_Au lieu de faire du mal aux autres ? Oui !

_Il ne fait aucun mal, il fait même mon bonheur de la journée ! Justifia Surie.

_Sauf que ce n'est pas drôle…

_Oh allez ! Le Ministère en aurait entendu parler sinon et ils seraient venus le chercher. Pour l'instant, laisse-le profiter de ses derniers jours en changeant les moldus en lapin ! Et va te changer avant de mouiller tout l'apparte ! Ce soir je cuisine riz et poulet, ça te va ? »

Louise acquiesça avec un sourire d'épuisement.

* * *

><p>Juliette cherchait vainement une quelconque raison qui aurait fait qu'elle aurait pu être heureuse. Mais après avoir longuement réfléchie, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. La semaine qu'elle s'était imaginée dans son canapé à dormir, rendre visite à Inézia dans sa nouvelle demeure avec Richard, partait en fumée. Tout cela à cause de quelques petits elfes qui pensaient avoir un quelconque droit de liberté ! <em>*Stupides elfes de maison !* <em>Pensait Juliette qui observait justement Nelya qui servait le thé à sa mère. La cousine lui jeta un regard noir comme si l'elfe avait fait quelque chose de mal.

Alors que d'ordinaire Nelya aurait baissé la tête, cette fois elle soutint le regard de la cousine et restait un instant face à elle sans la quitter du regard.

« Vous pouvez y aller Nelya, merci ! » Lui dit Mrs. Gadish.

L'elfe inclina la tête respectueusement et se retira dans la cuisine. Juliette jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule et jugea qu'il lui restait encore une bonne demi-heure. Sa mère lui adressa un sourire après une gorgée de son thé.

« Ah… Soupira-t-elle. Il fait tellement froid, un thé ça ne fait pas de mal. Alors tu as bien tout préparé pour l'arrivée de l'ambassadeur allemand ?

_Maman s'il te plaît parle-moi d'autre chose ! J'avais une semaine de vacances ! Et au lieu de ça je vais devoir l'accompagner à toutes ses réunions, le guider à travers la ville… Oui j'ai tout préparé ! Tout est prêt pour qu'il soit bien reçu si c'est tout ce que tu veux savoir.

_Oh bien sûr que non ce n'est pas tout ce que je veux savoir ! Enfin, Juliette ! C'est ton travail après tout, tu sais très bien que ça sera comme ça tout le temps. Enfin, si je te demande ça c'est juste pour m'assurer que tu n'as pas de problème avec ton travail. Sinon j'espère que tu vas bien ? Et s'il te plaît dis-moi que tu ne sors plus comme avant ! Je n'aimais vraiment pas ça… Juliette ? Oh ma Juju ! » S'exclama-t-elle quand elle vit les larmes de sa fille.

Mrs. Gadish s'empressa de se lever de sa chaise pour aller rejoindre Juliette en l'entourant de ses bras. Elle la serra contre elle comme quand elle avait six ans et qu'elle pleurait parce qu'elle avait trébuché sur quelque chose.

« Allez Juju… qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? C'est à cause de tes vacances ?

_Mais oui ! S'écria la cousine. J'en ai marre, tellement marre, si tu savais… j'avais besoin de ces vacances ! Je n'en sors plus ! Je ne vois plus personne… à part mes collègues… super ! Le soir quand je me couche je pense encore à mon planning du lendemain ! Quand je dors je rêve de ma journée au travail !

_Ah oui… c'est sûr que là… il y a un problème… mais bon, Juliette c'est comme ça. Ils ont besoin de toi ! Tu crois que c'est si facile que ça la vie ? Regarde-moi, au début je me suis retrouvée à vingt ans avec mes trois petits frères ! Tu crois que je n'en avais pas marre d'aller bosser à l'hôpital avec tous les patients qui se plaignent, et de rentrer le soir pour m'occuper de mes trois petits frères ? Tu crois qu'à vingt ans j'étais prête à les aider à faire leurs devoirs et à les éduquer de la même façon que nos parents ? Tu crois que j'étais heureuse de faire ça ? Et regarde maintenant, je suis heureuse de ce que notre famille est devenue ! C'est derrière tout ça… on a réussi à se relever et à aller de l'avant. Moi aussi je ne sortais plus de mon travail, je ne voyais plus personne, plus aucune amie… mais au final les vraies amies sont restées ! Tu verras que ça passera. Là c'est peut-être dur mais tu verras, je suis sûre que plus tard tu ne regretteras rien de tout ça.

_Oui mais moi je n'ai pas à élever trois frères, remarqua Juliette.

_D'accord, peut-être. Mais tu t'occupes quand même d'un département international ! Allez, sèche-moi ces larmes. Tu ne vas pas aller voir l'ambassadeur allemand comme ça, hein ?

_C'est vrai… quelle image après ! Bon… je vais aller le retrouver cet ambassadeur et faire de mon mieux pour qu'il règle toute cette histoire au plus vite !

_Exactement ! Acquiesça Mrs. Gadish. Tu lui as pris une chambre dans quel hôtel ?

_A ton avis ? » Lança Juliette en rassemblant ses affaires.

La cousine adressa un sourire à sa mère et l'embrassa avant de sortir sous la pluie. Elle déplia son parapluie et s'empressa d'aller prendre le Magicobus. Quelques minutes plus tard la cousine attendait devant la Baguette Enchantée quand une voiture qui ressemblait fort à celle qu'ils avaient au Ministère se gara devant. Mr. Rosenhoff sortit de la voiture tandis que le conducteur s'empressait de sortir les valises du coffre.

« Bienvenue Mr. Rosenhoff ! L'accueillit-elle en lui prêtant son parapluie. J'espère que vous avez fait bonne route ?

_Très bien, plutôt longue mais très bien. Je vous remercie miss. Gadish.

_Venez, suivez-moi ! »

Elle le guida à l'intérieur de la Baguette Enchantée laissant derrière le conducteur qui tirait les valises sous la pluie. Ils entrèrent tous dans le hall de l'hôtel-restaurant. Une file d'elfes allaient et venaient des cuisines, de la laverie, etc. Mr. Rosenhoff sembla porter une grande attention aux comportements de ceci et ne cessa de les fixer que lorsque Juliette lui tendit la clef de sa chambre :

« La vingt-deux « Sommeil du Dragon », lui indiqua-t-elle en même temps.

_Ah, la Baguette Enchantée ! J'y étais déjà venu il y a quelques années. Je crois que j'avais eu la chambre « Doux Rossignol » ?

_Vous deviez être accompagnés alors, jugea-t-elle.

_Oui, c'est vrai mais c'était il y a quelques années…

_Je vois. Votre chambre se trouve au deuxième étage, la deuxième en partant de la droite.

_Merci, je pense que je saurais me repérer. Quand est-ce que je vois le Premier Ministre ?

_Demain même avec le directeur du département de Régulation et contrôle des créatures magiques.

_Et Mr. Percy ?

_Il est très occupé avec ce qu'il se passe et du coup vous ne le verrez que le troisième jour. Je suis désolé, du coup le deuxième jour comme vous n'aviez rien je vous ai mis le matin avec une employée du département de Régulation et contrôle des créatures magiques qui voulait absolument vous voir.

_D'accord ça ne fait rien, si j'étais dispo de toute façon… autant ne pas perdre de temps. Je ne suis pas ici pour visiter la ville.

_En effet c'est ce que je me suis dit lorsque j'ai vu cette place… elle s'appelle Hermione Granger et elle insistait vraiment pour vous rencontrer.

_Ah mais je connais ce nom… Granger, vous dîtes ?

_Elle a participé à la destruction de Voldemort et elle était aussi impliquée dans l'affaire des centaures l'an dernier. Il se peut qu'elle s'implique de nouveau dans cette affaire…

_Et bien je serais ravi d'écouter son point de vue.

_Oui, je pense. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer dans votre chambre. Vous mangerez ici ce soir.

_Avec vous j'espère ? Lança-t-il en empoignant sa valise d'une main.

_Bien sûr je n'allais pas vous laisser seul pour ce premier soir ici, acquiesça la cousine.

_Si aimables ces anglais ! Bon, je monte. Je vous dis à ce soir ! »

Juliette lui fit un signe de la main avec un sourire tout en le regardant monter les escaliers. Après s'être assurée qu'il était bien monté, elle sortit de la Baguette Enchantée et rentra chez elle où elle s'allongea dans son canapé, prête à s'endormir. _*Enfin un peu de tranquillité !* _

Elle n'eut pas autant de temps qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Très vite, beaucoup trop vite, le soir arriva. En soupirant, la cousine enfila ses chaussures et quitta de nouveau son appartement pour rejoindre la Baguette Enchantée où l'attendait Mr. Rosenhoff.

Quelques heures plus tard Juliette regardait ce dernier finir son assiette avec gourmandise. Elle jugea qu'il avait dû simplement grignoter pendant le trajet. Il lui adressa un sourire dissimulé derrière sa serviette puis soupira tout en jetant un œil à son assiette vide.

« Je l'avoue je n'ai rien mangé pendant le trajet, je suis malade sinon.

_Oh mais ne vous inquiétez pas je vous accorde que la cuisine est excellente bien sûr, répondit Juliette avec un clin d'œil.

_Ce n'est pas parce que c'est vous mais oui en effet, la Baguette Enchantée est restée ce qu'elle était ! Ca fait plaisir, au moins ! Cela m'aurait manqué de ne pas y retourner, vous avez parfaitement deviné !

_Je fais mon devoir… Grinça-t-elle entre ses dents. J'espère au moins que ce repas ne vous ralentira pas pour régler vos affaires.

_Vous savez… je ne suis pas plus heureux que vous à l'idée de me retrouver ici pour courir après tout le monde… arrangez les affaires de mon pays au lieu d'être tranquillement chez moi, c'est sûr que j'ai vite fait mon choix. Tout comme vous je ne suis pas aussi heureux que j'en ai l'air !

_Mais je n'ai jamais dit que ça me dérangeait…

_Non c'est vrai mais il y a des réflexions qui ne trompent pas. »

Juliette lui accorda bien cette remarque puis finit par s'exclamer :

« Oh mais j'oubliais ! Vous êtes le petit intello qui a toujours raison avec des grosses lunettes !

_Ça vous a marqué ça, hein ? Une révélation à laquelle vous ne vous attendiez pas ?

_Non, c'est vrai !

_Et vous vous étiez quel genre de collégienne ? Lui demanda-t-il comme si c'était la question la plus importante.

_Oh… ça vous intéresse tant que ça ?

_Moui… j'aimerai bien savoir qui se trouve en face de moi.

_Eh bien… Moi j'étais… euh comment dire ? Bon allez, il faut dire ce qui est vrai ! J'étais la garce du collège. La fille qui se croyait tellement populaire qu'elle ne regardait même plus ceux qui se trouvaient autour d'elle… Enfin, je suis redescendue sur terre heureusement !

_Ah d'accord ! La fille qui n'accordait pas un regard au petit intello c'était toi ! Alors que le petit intello espérait vainement qu'elle fasse le premier pas… Celle qui ne regardait que le grand macho pour ses indénombrables défauts !

_Oui c'était moi cette fille…

_D'accord, d'accord… On en apprend tous les jours !

_Pourquoi ? Vous m'imaginiez comment ?

_Oh tu peux me tutoyer tu sais, depuis une heure qu'on parle… !

_Hum… et donc, vous m'imaginiez comment ? Demanda-t-elle de nouveau en ignorant totalement sa remarque.

_Je vous imaginais… Réfléchit-il en reprenant le vouvoiement comme si de rien n'était. J'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal… Mais je vous verrai bien préfète !

_Et je l'étais ! L'ancienne préfète des Serpentard est bien devant vous, répondit-elle avec fierté.

_Ah ! Enchantée ! Et vous m'imaginiez comment ? »

Juliette réfléchit longuement en le regardant. Grand, cheveux châtain presque blond, yeux gris…

« Je vous imaginais… hum… vous savez celui qui créer toujours toutes sortes d'associations pour l'école ? Des trucs totalement débiles où presque personnes ne voulaient entrer. Je vous voyais bien être celui-là !

_Ah non ! Celui-ci ce n'était pas moi ! Quand je vous dis que vous ne regardiez que les gros machos au lieu du petit intello qui se terrait dans un coin de la pièce pour se faire le plus petit possible tout en espérant qu'une fille vienne lui adresser la parole !

_Si vous étiez cachés personne ne pouvait vous trouver aussi, justifia-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

_C'est vrai. Enfin maintenant je suis sorti de ma cachette et… je parcours l'Europe à la recherche d'une aide pour mon pays… Marmonna-t-il.

_L'essentiel c'est que maintenant vous ne vous cachez plus et l'on peut vous voir ! Même la garce du collège maintenant ! Railla-t-elle pour elle-même.

_Vous avez raison. Alors nous pouvons être présentés, je m'appelle Eric Rosenhoff, enchantée de vous rencontrer !

_Juliette Gadish, moi de même ! » Se présenta-t-elle à son tour.

Il prit alors la main et commença à s'avancer pour la baiser. Juliette retira au dernier moment sa main de celle du jeune homme avec un sourire sarcastique. Elle se leva de table tout en disant :

« Gardez vos bonnes manières, la garce du collège a appris maintenant à reconnaître les machos. »

Puis elle s'en alla. _*Non, non, déjà que je n'ai pas ma semaine de vacances il ne va pas croire que je vais lui servir de distraction pendant son séjour ici j'espère !* _


	119. Tolérer n'est pas si simple

**Chapitre 117 : Tolérer n'est pas si simple**

* * *

><p>Début Décembre<p>

* * *

><p>Léa s'aventura à l'intérieur du Chaudron Baveur. Elle ferma son parapluie à l'entrée et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour leur donner une forme. La cousine parcourut du regard la pièce et finit par trouver Hermione Granger à une table. Elle lisait un article de la Gazette du Sorcier quand Léa vint prendre place. Hermione releva la tête et lui fit un sourire.<p>

« Léa ! Wahou… ça fait tellement longtemps…

_Eh oui ! Acquiesça la cousine qui se débarrassait de son manteau.

_Tu as grandi d'ailleurs, remarqua-t-elle.

_Ah ! C'est peut-être bon signe. Qui sait ? Alors ça va ? Toujours avec Ron ?

_Oui, oui ça va, toujours avec Ron. Rien de spécial. Et toi ?

_Oh moi… rien de spécial non plus. Toujours célibataire…

_La dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu étais avec Seamus pourtant ?

_Oui mais il est parti en Norvège et on s'est séparés comme ça.

_D'accord, je vois. Tant mieux si c'était comme ça. Bon… je suis désolée de te retrouver dans ces conditions… t'envoyer un hibou pour te donner rendez-vous ici… Je ne savais pas si tu allais venir.

_Mais si ! Enfin j'avoue que la raison pour laquelle tu m'as demandé de venir est un peu floue. Tu m'as dit que tu voulais me poser des questions sur les elfes de maison, c'est ça ?

_Oui, tu sais en ce moment on ne parle que de ça… les elfes qui réclament leur liberté, l'ambassadeur allemand qui vient ici pour demander l'aide du Ministère britannique et en même temps régler l'imminente protestation des elfes. L'Allemagne va très mal en ce moment d'ailleurs… Enfin, je t'ai fait venir ici parce que je voudrais écrire un témoignage sur des sorciers et de ce qu'il se rappelle de leur elfe.

_D'accord… Euh… tu veux que je te parle de mon elfe ?

_Oui c'est ça. En fait, je ne connais pas beaucoup de sorciers qui accepteraient de le faire… et j'ai pensé à toi. Je crois d'ailleurs que vous êtes la seule famille qui ne m'aurait pas claqué la porte au nez… Marmonna-t-elle.

_Ouais mais… tu sais même si on est un peu détaché des habitudes des autres familles… je ne pense pas que j'aurais beaucoup à te raconter, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Si on les traite bien ? Enfin, je pense que si tu as déjà plus de deux témoignages ce sera bien mais ensuite… ça va se répéter, tu le sais ?

_On verra ça, assura Hermione en sortant un calepin et une plume. Tu veux bien répondre à mes questions ? C'est anonyme, je te le précise.

_Oh… bah écoute… oui, vas-y essaie toujours ! »

Hermione la remercia avec un franc sourire et s'empressa de tremper sa plume dans son encrier. Elle jeta un regard à une feuille de parchemin qu'elle avait emporté où était notée toute une liste de question.

« Alors… comment s'appelle l'elfe qui travaille pour ta famille ?

_Lorien, répondit Léa.

_D'accord, donc à quelle heure se lève-t-il ?

_Pardon ?

_A quelle heure se lève-t-il ? Le matin il se lève pour aller préparer votre petit-déjeuner je suppose ? Développa Hermione comme la cousine semblait ne pas comprendre la question. Enfin… il fait votre petit-déjeuner ? En fait, à quelle heure il se lève pour commencer son travail ?

_Ah ! Euh… et bien… bah… je ne sais pas en fait, avoua Léa. Ouais, c'est marrant… je n'en ai aucune idée. Enfin ce n'est pas marrant mais… ouais.

_Il travaille combien d'heure par jour ?

_Euh… je ne sais pas… il travaille toute la journée, je suppose. Quand je me lève, Lorien est déjà debout et quand je me couche il est en train de faire la vaisselle ou de laver le linge.

_D'accord… Il mange en même que vous ou… ?

_Non, il mange dans la cuisine après nous puisqu'il nous serre pendant notre repas.

_Et il mange… à table ? Est-ce qu'il mange le même repas que vous ?

_Non, il mange les restes du plat ou quelque chose qu'il a préparé lui-même. Il mange debout d'ailleurs, se souvint Léa.

_Et tu dis qu'il mange ce qu'il a préparé lui-même, est-ce qu'il a une pause, un temps, pour préparé son repas ?

_Non, tout ce qu'il fait pour lui ne doit pas avoir de répercutions sur son travail, ni sur son temps de travail.

_Est-ce que tu as déjà vu un de tes parents lever la main sur Lorien ?

_Non jamais.

_Il dort dans une chambre ? Un lit ?

_Dans le grenier sur un matelas avec une couverture. Il a une lampe pour éclairer la pièce.

_Ok… Hum… c'étaient des questions assez générales pour le moment mais je crois savoir qu'il a eu un autre elfe qui travaillait pour ta famille ? C'est ça ? »

Léa acquiesça en silence. Parler de Lorien était facile puisqu'il était arrivé quand elle était à la fin de sa scolarité, mais parler de Zorua… c'était tout de suite plus gênant. Soudainement, Léa songea à la vie que son elfe avait menée et se demanda si elle avait été heureuse comme la cousine avait été heureuse avec elle.

« Est-ce que ça t'embête si on parle de cet elfe ? Il s'appelait comment ?

_Elle s'appelait Zorua et elle a été la première à travailler pour ma famille.

_Très bien, est-ce que tu peux me dire comment elle en est venue à travailler pour ta famille ? Ton enfance avec elle ?

_Quand mes parents ont fait construire le manoir, ils ont été voir une agence.

_Attend… il y a une agence pour les elfes de maison ? La coupa Hermione abasourdie.

_Oui elle sert aux sorciers qui achètent des propriétés qui n'ont pas d'elfes attribués ou quand on fait construire. On passe une demande et l'agence vérifie si cet elfe pourra bien être logé, si c'est assez grand pour qu'il puisse être compté en plus de la famille qui va y habiter… etc. Souvent les manoirs ça ne pose aucun problème, les familles pourraient avoir douze enfants il y aurait encore assez de place pour un elfe. Quand l'elfe de la famille meurt on en demande un autre à l'agence. Et à l'inverse quand c'est la famille qui est morte, l'elfe reste dans le manoir en attendant des nouveaux propriétaires. »

Hermione siffla de consternations tout en plissant les yeux. Elle secoua la tête après avoir fini d'écrire tandis qu'elle relisait les lignes. Elle siffla de nouveau en secouant la tête.

« Et donc… Zorua ? Demanda-t-elle

_Zorua a donc été envoyée par l'agence pour travailler dans leur manoir. Je suis née un an après. Au début de ma naissance, ma mère était là mais mon père était constamment en train de travailler à la Baguette Enchantée qui venait à peine d'ouvrir à cette époque. Puis ma mère a dû retournée travailler à Sainte Mangouste et là c'est Zorua qui s'est occupée de moi quand mes parents n'étaient pas là. Ma mère a démissionné un an plus tard quand la Baguette Enchantée a commencé à prendre de l'importance. Elle aidait alors mon père et tout le reste de la famille. Là encore Zorua s'occupait de moi quand mes parents n'étaient pas là. Et puis ma sœur Elise est née et alors ma mère a de nouveau cessé de travailler. En grandissant j'ai gardé un lien avec Zorua. Je l'aidais à mettre la table, et elle m'expliquait comment faire cuire des petites choses toutes simples que l'on apprend quand on débute la cuisine. J'aimais bien aussi aller lui chercher toutes les corbeilles à linges sales pour les lui descendre.

_Quand tu dis que tu as gardé un lien… ?

_D'autres sorciers en grandissant oublient bien vite l'elfe qui s'est occupé d'eux quand leurs parents n'étaient pas là. J'aimais Zorua, elle était mon amie plus que notre esclave. Mais je ne sais pas si c'était le sentiment qu'elle avait…

_Tes parents l'ont déjà grondé devant toi ?

_Non… ou je ne m'en souviens pas. Peut-être que si mais ça ne m'a pas marqué.

_Et quand tu es entrée à Poudlard et que tu t'es éloignée d'elle, ça t'as fait quoi ?

_La même chose que lorsque je m'éloignais de mes parents, avoua Léa. J'étais plutôt contente à l'idée de partir mais tu sais bien qu'au fond on est assez inquiet de ce qu'il va nous arriver… on pense à notre famille, et Zorua faisait partie de ma famille. Elle est même sur notre photo familiale !

_Vraiment ? S'étonna Hermione. Elle pose avec vous sur la photo ?

_Oui, je me souviens qu'on avait pris une photo quand j'avais… euh… huit… neuf ans ? Je ne sais plus vraiment et je me souviens très bien de ce moment. On était tous les cinq, le photographe installait son appareil, quand mon père a demandé à Zorua ce qu'elle faisait. Elle nous regardait à ce moment là depuis l'entrebâillement de la porte mais elle était encore censée travailler, et mon père l'avait sûrement vu… Elle est arrivée en baissant la tête et en assurant qu'elle retournait au travail. Mon père lui a alors dit qu'il ne lui demandait pas ça mais plutôt pourquoi elle n'était toujours pas à côté de nous pour prendre la photo.

_C'était une belle preuve, une jolie preuve. Je trouve ça beau… Zorua a dû être contente, non ?

_Oh oui ! Elle avait les yeux qui brillaient et je me souviens qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire, ni où se mettre… Je revois encore le sourire qu'elle essayait de dissimuler et je crois qu'elle a versé une larme après la photo…

_Elle a dû être vraiment touchée… et c'était vraiment bien de la part de ton père ! Une preuve d'intégrité, une preuve que l'on peut cohabiter ensemble sans esclavager les autres… Et… euh… ma question suivante va te sembler vraiment inapproprié mais… qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti à la mort de Zorua ? »

Après un silence, Léa inspira profondément. Se souvenir de ces moments terribles n'était pas agréable. Elle n'avait pas envie de se rappeler la douleur ni cette souffrance obscure très présente autant dans sa tête que dans son cœur.

« On peut passer à la question suivante s'il te plaît ?

_Bien sûr, acquiesça Hermione en hochant la tête de compréhension. Euh… ma dernière question. C'est… pourquoi, à ton avis, votre famille est différente des autres grandes familles ?

_Qu-quoi ? Différente ? On s'éloigne juste un peu de leurs idées…

_Oui mais pourquoi ? A ton avis, si tu devais donner une raison qui fait que votre famille ne pense pas comme les autres ? Pourquoi la tienne est plus tolérante ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu faire la différence ? Parce que tu sais bien qu'on cherche à corriger les erreurs de cette seconde guerre, on cherche à faire des réformes dans l'éducation des jeunes sorciers pour leur apprendre à ne pas se voir supérieurs. Et ta famille est le parfait exemple de ce qu'il faudrait que la société soit… alors je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te poser cette question.

_La différence entre notre famille et les autres… Et bien… Je dirais que… que quand on a connu la souffrance et la douleur de perdre quelqu'un… Mon père, ses frères et sa sœur ont perdu leurs parents très jeunes. Je pense que quand on a vu ce que cela faisait de voir un proche mourir, s'éteindre peu à peu… je pense qu'on fait alors la différence entre ce qui est un crime et ce qui ne l'est pas. Etre né de deux parents moldus est-ce que c'est un crime ? Est-ce qu'ils ont tué quelqu'un ? Non. Alors pourquoi les punir ? Je pense que quand on sait ce que la mort peut causer on arrive à voir où elle est et où elle n'est pas. Un sorcier né de deux parents moldus c'est une naissance, une vie, pas une mort ni un crime. »

Hermione acquiesça en hochant la tête avec les yeux tellement humides que Léa se demanda un instant si elle avait dit quelque chose de mal.

« Je suis d'accord, répondit Hermione. Wahou… on ne m'avait jamais dit une aussi belle phrase depuis que je suis entrée dans ce monde, remarqua-t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux. Je te remercie, et… tu ne connais pas d'autres sorciers qui pourraient témoigner ?

_Eh bien… il y aurait peut-être mes cousines mais ça risque d'être la même histoire. Après… Essaie de demander aux Bradley peut-être. Aux Lufkin aussi ! Ce sont des amis de notre famille mais ça pourrait peut-être changer, être intéressant… tu sais on ne s'échange pas vraiment nos méthodes, on ne parle pas tous les jours des elfes… on en parle quasiment jamais d'ailleurs.

_Ok je note, merci !

_Et peut-être que tu pourrais essayer un point de vue différent, non ? Pourquoi tu n'essaierais pas d'interroger ceux qui pensent au contraire que la place des elfes c'est ainsi. Comme ça tu aurais les deux points de vue et peut-être que tu pourrais voir et comprendre certaines choses qui feraient que… bah on puisse trouver un arrangement pour tout le monde au final, non ?

_Dans le fond je suis plutôt d'accord, ce serait vraiment intéressant. Mais… qui voudra parler ? Si j'essaie de faire ça, je vais sonner chez les grandes familles, c'est ça ? Donc… quelle est la probabilité qu'on m'assassine sur place ?

_Tu as de grandes chances ! Acquiesça Léa en riant. Non mais je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait répondre à tes questions et qui aurait un tout autre point vue !

_Ah oui ? Qui ?

_Je pensais à ma cousine Juliette mais je ne pense pas que tu avais de très bons rapports avec elle…

_Haha ! Ta cousine Juliette… Grinça Hermione. Oui autant dire que je me jette dans la gueule du loup ! Elle m'assassinera sur place elle, c'est sûr ! Elle ne m'a jamais aimé, et je pense que c'est parce que je ne suis pas de « sang pur », et je ne l'ai jamais supporté.

_Bon… comme ça la question est réglée !

_Elle m'a envoyé boulé la dernière fois quand je suis venue dans son bureau pour demander si l'ambassadeur allemand avait une place pour moi ! J'ai quand même réussi à avoir une place mais dis donc… il aura fallu un vrai combat ! « Ah mais non, vous ne voyiez pas qu'on est vraiment occupé ! On n'a pas de temps pour vous ! Là je suis en plein travail, vous ne pouvez pas venir à une heure qui m'arrangerait mieux ? Et je ne pense pas que Mr. Rosenhoff aura du temps pour vous ! Il sera pressé lui aussi, il va avoir un emploi du temps chargé. Je ne pourrais pas et n'insistez pas ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, quittez le bureau ! » Pff… Très courtoise !

_Oh pis si tu lui as parlé en ce moment, oui ! Elle est très désagréable, je crois qu'elle est surmenée en fait.

_Ouais… enfin, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir Léa ! Au fait, on ne va pas se quitter comme ça. T'as quelque chose à faire là ?

_Euh non, non, je n'ai rien pour aujourd'hui.

_Bon bah je t'offre un verre ! » S'exclama Hermione en faisant signe au serveur.

* * *

><p>« CLERWOOD ! » Hurla Jodie Martin, le coach des Harpies de Holyhead.<p>

Louise sentit immédiatement son cœur bondir tandis qu'elle regardait désespérément le Souafle tomber au sol. Elle se retourna pour faire face à son coach qui depuis le sol posa un pied sur la balle et hurla de nouveau :

« C'est une balle perdue que je viens de voir ?

_Non… Marmonna Louise.

_TRENTE POMPES ! » Sanctionna Jodie.

Louise se résigna à descendre de son balai en lançant un regard d'excuse aux deux autres poursuiveuses : Surie et Mélania. La cousine s'étala dans l'herbe auprès de son balai et commença à exécuter les ordres de son coach. La sueur perlait tout autour de son visage, le long de sa nuque, de son corps… _*Je ne suis plus que de la sueur… une rivière !*_ La douleur dans ses muscles était à un point tellement lancinant que tout son corps tremblait au moindre effort. Pourtant un seul signe de fatigue mènerait Louise sur le banc pour le prochain match, remplacée par une autre joueuse dans l'équipe des remplaçantes.

« WEASLEY ! Où est ce Vif d'Or ? Tonna Jodie prêt de la cousine qui frémit au son de sa voix.

_Je viens juste de le trouver et je… Commença Ginny.

_ET BAH ALORS !? Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore immobile sur le terrain ? Tu n'es pas là pour prendre la pose Weasley ! Et vous Clerwood ! Un peu de nerf, on s'active ! Je ne vois que du mou chez vous ! Vous êtes un morceau de mou ! On dirait une larve qui essaie de se grandir ! »

Louise s'empêcha un soupire d'agacement. Elle avait pris l'habitude de l'entendre crier sur toutes ses joueuses et de leur faire des remarques de ce genre. _*Non mais… c'est quoi « un morceau de mou » d'abord ? Oui je suis larve, je me traîne comme une larve ! Je suis aussi fragile qu'une larve… Je ne suis plus qu'une larve et je l'admets !* _

L'entraînement se termina un quart d'heure plus tard. Les joueuses se rassemblaient au milieu du terrain et descendaient de leur balai pour entendre ce que leur coach avait à leur dire.

« Entraînement assez satisfaisant. Il y a encore du travail à faire mais je pense que nous serons prêtes pour les Flèches d'Appleby. En revanche, le match contre les Guerriers de Woollongong je pense qu'on aura du mal.

_On va les éclater ! S'écria Noreen en tendant le poing en l'air.

_Trois victoires et deux défaites, on a déjà eu pire, analysa Gwenog. Ce n'est pas vraiment le score que le club nous destine mais le championnat ne fait que commencer.

_Exactement ! Reprit Jodie, leur coach. Il nous reste encore pas mal de matchs… demain je veux que tout le monde soit là une demi-heure à l'avance.

_Une demi-heure !? S'exclama Mélania. Mais pourquoi ?

_Parce que dans quelques mois nous allons participer à une soirée caritative, je vais vous donner tous les renseignements et j'aimerais que ça ne prenne pas sur le temps de l'entraînement.

_Oh… pourquoi on doit toujours aller aux soirées caritatives ? Se lamenta Mélania en s'accoudant sur son balai.

_Parce qu'on nous le demande et que c'est une manière de faire de la publicité pour le club et vous rapporter des supporters ! De plus, ce sera pour soutenir la cause des elfes de maison. »

Louise releva le regard. C'était sa cousine Juliette qui allait être contente ! Elle pensa immédiatement à la réaction de celle-ci quand elle l'apprendrait. Malgré cela Louise ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'organiser une soirée caritative pour les elfes de maison dans quelques mois.

Les joueuses se retirèrent dans le vestiaire après ces paroles. Louise massa ses muscles avant de retirer sa tenue trempée de sueur qu'il lui faudrait laver pour demain.

« Chaque année on doit aller à des tas de soirées caritatives… Soupira Mélania.

_C'est pour la bonne cause ! Justifia Noreen. J'avais beaucoup aimé celle sur la protection des êtres de l'eau l'an dernier.

_Ouais super… Marmonna Mélania. En attendant je dors chez mon copain ce soir ! Je vais devoir partir plus tôt, ça ne m'arrange vraiment pas.

_Oh, tu as fini de te plaindre !? Lui lança Amalia qui refermait son sac, prête à partir.

_Je pense que c'est bien d'aller à ce genre de soirée, reprit Ginny. On aide une bonne cause et en plus ça nous rapporte des supporters. On a vraiment tout à gagner.

_Ouais enfin tu verras, faut parler aux joueurs des autres équipes, aux représentants politiques… c'est vraiment les plus ennuyeuses soirées, dit Mélania.

_Elle dit ça parce qu'elle revoit tous ses anciens partenaires sexuels ! Railla Surie.

_Tu fais vraiment tout dans le chic et la discrétion, toi ! S'écria Mélania en lui balançant sa tenue imprégnée de sa transpiration.

_Surie, qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit ? Intervint Gwenog alors que l'intéressée allait répliquer.

_Désolé… Marmonna-t-elle. Bon… Louise, tu es prête ? On y va ? »

La cousine acquiesça tandis qu'elle passait son écharpe autour de son cou. Elle prit son sac, dit au revoir à toutes les filles du vestiaire, et sortit. Les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent le terrain et rentrèrent à pied jusqu'à l'appartement. Elles saluèrent la « pimbêche » de l'immeuble qui était habillée tout en bleu cette fois-ci puis elles montèrent les étages.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Mélania ? Demanda enfin Louise trop curieuse.

_Oh tu sais, elle n'est pas très fière d'elle… mais bon, évite de répéter ce que je vais te dire. En fait au début qu'elle était dans notre équipe elle était assez… euh… libertine ?

_Ouais, je vois le genre, acquiesça Louise en tombant dans le fauteuil.

_Et comme elle dormait avant dans ta chambre bah… disons que j'ai fini par la mettre dehors parce que son attitude de débauchée j'en avais un peu marre.

_Je croyais que ma chambre c'était… ?

_Oui, au départ quand j'ai emménagé ici j'étais avec un gars et on avait prit deux chambres parce qu'on avait des projets mais il m'a largué peu de temps après. Bon, c'est comme ça… Mélania était comme toi, elle habitait loin du Pays Galle alors comme c'était plus pratique pour elle je lui ai proposé de venir. Mais… voilà, ça ne s'est pas très bien passé. Et puis bon, on s'entend bien ce n'est pas ça mais… voilà, j'en ai vu défilé et venant de ma pote ce n'était pas très agréable.

_Ouais je comprends. Enfin, je pense que tu devrais quand même éviter de le lui rappeler parce que ça à l'air de la mettre mal à l'aise, surtout que maintenant elle a retrouvé quelqu'un.

_Oui, oui, je sais mais bon… au départ on disait ça pour rigoler et puis, heureusement pour elle, elle est revenue dans le « droit chemin » et là c'était moins drôle.

_D'accord, je vois. Bon… je vais à la douche ! Je n'aime pas cette sensation de puer, c'est affreux… » Déclara Louise en se relevant.

* * *

><p>Marion arriva à l'étage de son studio et resta un instant face à Alexian qui attendait devant la porte. La culpabilité la rongeait depuis plusieurs jours mais le courage lui avait manqué. Enfin, elle avait osé lui envoyer un hibou pour lui assurer qu'elle passerait au studio ce jour-ci. Il la salua d'un simple de tête en regardant autour de lui comme lorsqu'il était agacé. Marion inspira profondément et s'avança jusqu'à la porte. Ses jambes tremblaient comme si elles ne pouvaient plus supporter le poids de son corps. Ses mains étaient dans le même état. La clef avait dû mal à rentrer dans la serrure, encore plus à tourner à l'intérieur.<p>

« T-Tu veux rentrer ? »

Il acquiesça sans lui accorder un peu d'égard. Marion inspira encore une fois et poussa la porte. Elle s'avança à l'intérieur et posa ses affaires sur son lit. Alexian la suivait, les mains dans les poches. Il promena un regard sur le studio qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis quelques jours. Marion ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains quant à elle. Elle ne cessait de jouer avec son bracelet autour de son poignet. Tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure elle se retourna vers le jeune homme qui attendait les explications qui lui étaient dû.

« Euh… Tu veux t'asseoir peut-être ? » Suggéra-t-elle.

Il acquiesça et tira une chaise de la petite table ronde. Marion alla prendre place sur l'autre chaise. Elle regretta aussitôt ce choix. Elle se retrouvait face à lui sans pouvoir échapper à son regard. La cousine se racla la gorge puis inspira encore une fois et dit enfin :

« Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour… et ben… comment je t'ai traité cette semaine. Ce n'était vraiment pas correct, irrespectueux… bref, je suis désolée. Ensuite, je pense que t'as le droit de connaître la vérité. »

Elle lui raconta alors tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son départ en Afrique et lui expliqua sa lutte intérieure. Elle insista sur le fait qu'elle l'aimait vraiment ou du moins qu'elle l'avait aimé et lui avoua aussi qu'il comptait encore pour elle, mais elle n'hésita pas non plus à lui faire comprendre que pour une raison inconnue elle avait de véritables sentiments envers Drago.

« Drago Malefoy ? Répéta-t-il en se massant la tempe. D'accord…

_Ne lui en veut pas à lui, c'est ma faute. Avant qu'on ne se quitte, je tiens à te dire de nouveau que je regrette vraiment la façon dont ça s'est passé, je t'aimais vraiment. Mais nous deux… sérieusement ça n'allait plus du tout depuis un certain moment, tu ne trouves pas ?

_Bah… oui, c'est vrai. Sur ce point là je te l'accorde mais… pourquoi ça n'allait pas ? Parce que tu gardais tes petits secrets…

_Oui alors je pense que maintenant tu as deviné pourquoi je ne te l'ai pas dit la raison pour laquelle je suis allée au dîner de la Zabini ? Je ne te trompais pas ! Non, je t'assure que dès que tu es rentré d'Afrique je ne l'ai plus revu jusqu'au jour où je t'ai pris tes clefs. Je te le promets, je n'ai jamais pensé à te faire du mal. Du moins volontairement… Rectifia-t-elle.

_Ça va, je te crois.

_Je pense que t'avais le droit de savoir tout ça. C'est pour ça que je voulais te le dire moi-même.

_Ah… alors c'est pour ça que personne ne voulait me parler ?

_Oui… Marmonna-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Euh… je voulais vraiment que tu l'apprennes par moi et pas par quelqu'un d'autre. D'accord j'ai manqué de courage pour te le dire… J'ai mis du temps avant d'oser t'envoyer un hibou. J'avais peur de ton jugement et je ne savais vraiment pas comment te le dire… Encore une fois je ne voulais pas que ça te fasse du mal mais…

_Tu étais un peu obligée, termina-t-il.

_C'est ça. Et je voulais vraiment que tu saches ce qu'il s'était passé parce que tu méritais de savoir, je ne voulais rien te cacher pour pas que tu t'interroges… Je suis désolée que ça se termine comme ça.

_Ça va. Merci d'être honnête avec moi, c'est vrai que je préfère que ce soit toi qui me le dises. Tu sais… je ne t'en voudrais jamais, Marion. Si c'est ce que tu voulais… soit. J'espère simplement que tu ne trompes pas sur celui que t'as choisi. Mais je te souhaite d'être heureuse c'est tout ce que je veux pour toi.

_Merci, dit-elle troublée par tant de gentillesse. Je te souhaite la même chose, tu sais. J'espère que tu trouveras quelqu'un de mieux que moi qui sache te mériter parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien. J'espère que tu seras heureux.

_Merci, dit-il en hochant la tête avec reconnaissance. Au revoir alors et bonne chance !

_Toi aussi ! » Répondit-elle.

La cousine se leva pour le raccompagner jusqu'à la porte. Ils échangèrent un dernier regard comme pour se remémorer une dernière fois tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble avant de se sourire comme un signe d'au revoir. Quand il eut disparu de son champ de vision, Marion referma la porte.

* * *

><p>Juliette rassemblait toutes les feuilles de parchemin sur son bureau en un même dossier qu'elle glissa dans une pochette. D'un geste vif elle envoya valser sa mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Mr. Dooney l'attendait à l'entrée de son bureau et la regarda faire, impuissant. La cousine prit alors la pochette et s'empressa de quitter le bureau. Elle referma la porte avec beaucoup de mal. <em>*Maudites soient ces clefs qui ne veulent jamais rentrer dans cette saleté de serrure !* <em>Vociférait-elle alors que ses mains tremblaient.

« Vous buvez trop de café… Soupira Mr. Dooney. Enfin miss. Juliette arrêtez un peu ! Si vous continuez vous allez tomber dans les pommes un jour ou l'autre… Dormez la nuit au lieu de boire du café, s'il vous plaît !

_Ah oui ! Et vous croyez que j'ai le temps ? Trop de café… ! La seule chose qui me fasse tenir c'est justement le café ! Vous croyez vraiment que je peux dire à Mr. Percy, au beau milieu de la semaine où il a le plus besoin de moi, que je veux prendre une journée de repos ?

_L'essentiel c'est que cette semaine se termine, assura alors Mr. Dooney en suivant aux pas de courses la jeune femme qui avançaient à grandes enjambées.

_Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? S'étonna-t-elle en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. L'ambassadeur allemand a reçu l'ordre des Premiers Ministres allemand et anglais de rester encore la semaine prochaine. « Le projet de loi pour les elfes de maison doit être considéré avec le plus grand sérieux ! » Dit-elle en imitant la voix de Mr. Percy. Cette semaine c'était seulement du repérage… Soupira-t-elle ensuite en appuyant une nouvelle fois sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

_Et vous allez devoir encore travailler… ?

_Toute la semaine ? Bien sûr ! Et le week-end en plus ! Le samedi, le dimanche… toute la semaine suivante… Et ce maudit bouton qui ne marche pas ! » S'énerva-t-elle en appuyant plusieurs fois dessus avec hargne.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur deux sorciers du département de la Justice Magique dont Drago Malefoy. Juliette resta un instant sans bouger, hésitant à prendre le prochain passage ou bien monter avec cet homme infect. Finalement, elle jugea qu'elle n'avait pas le temps d'attendre une minute de plus et monta à l'intérieur. Durant plusieurs minutes, ce fut le silence total jusqu'à ce que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent de nouveau. Ils descendirent tous. Juliette se pressa pour les doubler et accéléra dans le couloir pour se rendre devant le bureau du directeur du département de Contrôle et de Régulation des créatures magiques.

Mr. Dooney la suivait difficilement. Il était presque obligé de courir pour ne pas la perdre. Juliette se tenait devant la porte du directeur et attendait en tapant du pied au sol. En soupirant elle regarda sa montre qui lui sifflait qu'elle était en retard pour sa réunion avec le service dont elle s'occupait à savoir celui de la confédération internationale des sorciers, la section britannique.

Enfin la porte du bureau s'ouvrit. Mr. Rosenhoff sortait avec le directeur de ce département toujours en discutant vivement. Juliette s'impatientait de plus en plus bien qu'elle gardait le sourire devant eux comme si remettre un dossier tout en étant en retard à l'une de ses réunions étaient son passe-temps favori.

« Je vous dis à demain alors ! Le salua Mr. Rosenhoff en serrant la main du directeur qui referma ensuite sa porte.

_Demain !? S'écria alors Juliette tout en suivant l'ambassadeur. Mais… M-Mais demain vous avez une réunion avec le directeur de la coopération magique internationale et celui de la justice magique ! Lui rappela-t-elle comme elle connaissait son emploi du temps sur le bout des doigts. Vous devez… pour une mise au point de votre semaine… Un bilan avec eux ! Balbutia-t-elle.

_Ah oui mais ça va poser problème, le directeur de régulation et contrôle des créatures magiques a peu de place et nous devions absolument terminer cette discussion dans les meilleurs délais… A propos Mr. Dooney vous avez bien reçu la lettre que…

_Oui ! Répondit aussitôt Juliette en lui tendant le dossier. Je l'ai mise avec le rapport de la réunion à laquelle vous n'avez pas pu assister hier… et dont j'ai dû assister… Grinça-t-elle. Tout est là.

_Parfait, merci beaucoup. D'ailleurs je suis désolé si j'ai dû changer vos plans de dernières minutes…

_Oh non mais ce n'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude ! Je devais me consacrer uniquement à mon service mais au lieu de ça j'ai encore dû vous aider parce que vous avez de nouveau modifié votre emploi du temps que JE vous ai construit et que vous ne cessez de modifier pour un oui pour un non… Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes tout à fait pardonné ! Railla-t-elle en tapant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur avec rage.

_Excusez-moi mais tout ce que cette miss. Granger avait à me dire sur les elfes de maison était intéressant tout comme son point de vue, s'expliqua-t-il quand ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur.

_Je l'espère ! J'espère que c'était vraiment très intéressant et que ça vous a permit d'avancer pour votre projet ! Pour qu'il faille que je modifie toute mon organisation j'espère vraiment que c'était intéressant !

_Vous êtes vraiment mal lunée en ce moment, remarqua-t-il. Sans vouloir vous offenser je trouve que votre humeur s'aggrave de jour en jour… Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?

_Qu'est-ce qu'il M'ARRIVE ? S'égosilla la cousine dans l'ascenseur. Mon cher ambassadeur allemand modifie presque tous les jours l'endroit où il doit être avec tel ou tel personne ! Et qui passe par derrière pour s'assurer que vous rendez visite à tous les départements concernés ? MOI ! Vous croyez que votre pays est tout ce qui m'intéresse mais j'ai aussi mon service à gérer ! L'Angleterre aussi a ses problèmes !

_C'est bon, c'est bon ! L'arrêta-t-il. J'ai compris vous êtes surmenée, j'ai compris ! Et vous croyez que moi je fais quoi dans cette histoire ? Tout le monde veut avoir un rendez-vous avec moi pour des mises au point, pour un bilan sur l'avancée, pour constater que cette rébellion se propage en Europe… TOUT LE MONDE ! Vous comprenez ? Je dois faire avec l'emploi du temps d'un tel ou d'un tel qui veut absolument me revoir… je dois m'adapter à chaque personne que je rencontre ! Je viens de recevoir une lettre du Premier Ministre allemand qui me menace de me renvoyer si la situation ne s'améliore pas ! Parce que peut-être que votre Angleterre a ses problèmes mais chez moi les elfes font grève et ils menacent de se rendre au centre de notre parlement pour vraiment faire accélérer le mouvement ! Alors vous devez comprendre que vos problèmes ne sont pas les MIENS ! »

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur les deux jeunes gens qui s'affrontaient du regard. Derrière eux, Mr. Dooney cherchait à les calmer tous les deux. Juliette sortit de l'ascenseur dans un coup de vent avec un glacial : « A ce soir ! »

« Oui. Bon après-midi, lui répondit Mr. Rosenhoff sur le même ton.

_Vous aussi.

_Au revoir ! Passez un bon après-midi Mr. Rosenhoff ! » Lança Mr. Dooney qui suivait la cousine à grandes enjambées.

Juliette traversa le couloir aussi vite que possible et entra dans la salle de réunion où tous les employés de son service l'attendaient avec impatience. Avec un grand sourire elle s'excusa de son retard et invita alors ceux-ci à commencer leur bilan sur le mois de Novembre qui venait de se terminer.

Le soir même, Juliette enfilait as robe avec mauvaise volonté bien volontaire. Elle fermait avec difficulté le dos de sa robe quand on sonna à la porte. En soupirant, la cousine alla ouvrir. Léa attendait avec un grand sourire. Elle lui ouvrit grands ses bras mais Juliette lui dit d'une traite :

« Je n'ai pas le temps là, je…

_...travaille ! Je sais ! Termina Léa en entrant dans l'appartement de sa cousine. Je suis passée pour t'apporter un chausson aux pommes de Lorien, j'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir… en ce moment. Bref, sinon j'ai une bonne nouvelle !

_Vas-y… Soupira Juliette qui allait enfiler ses chaussures en même temps.

_J'ai enfin trouvé un architecte et un chef de chantier qui seraient d'accord pour me construire ma maison à la campagne ! S'écria Léa en sautant de joie.

_Oui… et j'ai des voisins juste en bas donc si tu pouvais éviter de sauter partout et de crier ça m'arrangerait, cingla Juliette. Alors t'as pas abandonné ton projet stupide ?

_Non, non, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Ricana Léa. Bon, j'ai dû faire quelques concessions… Je n'habiterai pas à côté d'eux mais à quelques kilomètres de façon à les avoir tout de même en vue !

_Tu es folle… Qui a bien pu accepter de construire pour toi ?

_Un pauvre jeune qui débute et qui avait cruellement besoin d'argent. Il a halluciné quand je me suis pointée dans sa boutique… Se souvient Léa.

_Ah ouais… Marmonna Juliette qui enfilait à présent ses boucles d'oreilles.

_Wahou ! Mais tu accostes qui ce soir ?

_Je n'accoste personne, répondit froidement Juliette. Je vais manger avec l'ambassadeur allemand qui reste encore ici une semaine de plus.

_Une semaine encore ? S'écria Léa. Oh non… Marion voulait organiser une soirée entre nous quatre pour rattraper celle de la dernière fois.

_Oui bah elle peut aller se plaindre à ce Mr. Rosenhoff… peut-être que ça le fera fuir ! Sait-on jamais, il n'a pas l'air décidé à quitter l'Angleterre !

_Je vois pourquoi… Répondit Léa en jetant un regard admirateur à sa cousine. Je ne vois pas pourquoi t'es toujours célibataire avec une robe pareille.

_Quoi ? J'ai l'air aguicheuse ? Oh non je vais devoir changer de robe… Soupira-t-elle en se dirigeant dans sa chambre à grands pas.

_Non, non, pas du tout ! Enfin si mais pas dans le sens que tu le penses ! T'es classe c'est ça que je voulais te dire.

_Ouais mais je suis bien habillée pour un dîner d'affaire ?

_Un dîner d'affaire ! Répéta Léa en ricanant. Mais oui c'est très bien. Ne t'inquiète pas t'es loin de ressembler à une fille qui sort au Push, on voit que tu vas à un… rendez-vous, termina-t-elle en riant.

_Bon… allez, je ne vois même pas pourquoi je parle à une folle qui va faire construire sa maison dans une campagne perdue pour habiter près d'un homme, certes ultra canon, mais en couple ! »

Juliette s'empressa de prendre son sac et son manteau avant de sortir. Elle referma la porte de son appartement derrière Léa. Les deux cousines se séparèrent ensuite au milieu du Chemin de Traverse. Juliette entra dans un restaurant situé sur cette même rue et se força un sourire plus aimable que ce qu'elle n'avait été durant la journée pour l'ambassadeur allemand.

« Ah ! J'avais peur qu'avec notre… euh… intercalation, vous ne viendriez pas. »

Juliette lui adressa un sourire tandis que rageusement dans sa tête elle se surprenait à avoir des envies sanguines. _*C'est ça… et si jamais Mr. Percy apprend que je vous ai laissé tout seul pour me faire ma petite soirée à moi, il me met à la porte.* _

« Non enfin… dit-elle sans savoir quoi répondre de plus. Je… hum… Je n'allais pas vous laissé seul, enfin. Je suis civilisée même si cela ne se remarque pas.

_Ah non mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu vous dire ! Je m'excuse encore d'ailleurs pour vous modifier à chaque fois votre organisation, j'ai conscience que ça doit être assez insupportable.

_Non, non, laissez c'est à moi de m'adapter c'est mon métier après tout. Il m'arrive de péter les plombs quelques fois mais après je vais m'arranger. Ne vous sentez pas mal à cause de moi ! J'ai déjà tout réorganisé, vous aurez tout ce qui est prévu… tenez, j'ai votre emploi du temps… »

La cousine chercha dans son sac le nouvel emploi du temps qu'elle lui avait construit pour la journée du lendemain en rentrant chez elle le soir même. Mr. Rosenhoff l'observa avec attention tandis que Juliette lui expliquait tout ce qui n'était pas écrit dessus :

« Je vous attendrais pour vous conduire jusqu'au bureau de la Gazette du Sorcier, votre interview durera trente minutes et ensuite nous retournerons au ministère pour votre entretien avec le directeur de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Par contre vous devez être à l'heure pour le dîner que nous aurons avec l'ensemble du département de la Justice Magique. Du moment que vous n'avez pas encore changé cet horaire-là, tout va bien en fait. »

Mr. Rosenhoff ne répondit rien à cette dernière remarque. Il ouvrit la bouche dans un élan et puis se ravisa. Il adressa finalement un sourire d'excuse à la jeune femme.

« Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle froidement.

_En fait il y a un problème…

_Ah bon ? Non moi je ne vois pas de problème, absolument pas, rectifia aussitôt Juliette dont le regard lançait des éclairs.

_Si, en fait… J'ai dit que nous mangerons avec l'ensemble du département de contrôle des créatures magiques… Je suis désolé il fallait qu'ils soient au complet et miss. Granger a bien insisté je ne pouvais pas refuser, c'est important vous savez. Donc… vous devez décaler le dîner avec le département de la Justice Magique… »

Juliette inspira profondément. Elle regarda partout ailleurs que cette tête à claque qu'elle n'arrivait plus à supporter. Dans sa tête tout tournait de nouveau, les cases de l'emploi du temps qui se déplaçaient entre elles pour trouver une place libre.

« Je vous déteste… Siffla-t-elle. Cette fois c'est officiel. Je vous déteste. Et vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point je souhaiterai vous laisser tout seul… Oui, démerdez-vous ! Faites votre emploi du temps tout seul, c'est ce que vous faites depuis le début de toute façon… Si vous pouviez imaginer ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant… combien d'efforts j'ai fait depuis le début que vous êtes ici…

_Allons, changeons de sujet, proposa-t-il gêné.

_Oh oui ! Changerons de sujet ! Ben voyons, c'est tout simple ! De toute façon, elle va bien m'arranger ça et ça passera nickel ! C'est ça que vous vous dites dans votre tête ?

_Non, non, bien sûr que non ! Je vous ai dit que…

_Vous savez quoi ? On va changer de sujet parce que sinon je sens que je vais vraiment m'énerver. Parlons… de nourritures, du menu à la carte… ce que vous voulez !

_Eh bien… euh… vous prenez quoi ? Un menu ou à la carte ?

_Menu.

_D'accord… euh… je pense que je vais prendre…

_Oh puis non attendez ! Je crois que je vais changer ! Je pense que je vais prendre à la carte !

_Ok, donc vous prenez quoi ? Une viande ou…

_Oh et finalement je vais prendre un menu !

_Bon, vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? Lâcha-t-il en la fusillant du regard.

_Euh… oui ! Je crois… en fait non… et puis oui si je me fous de votre gueule… mais non… oh, si !

_Vous vous foutez vraiment de ma gueule ! S'énerva-t-il. Vous êtes impossible, je n'arrive pas à y croire ! J'ai pourtant essayé de vous faire comprendre… mais vous ne voulez rien entendre !

_Oui je me fous de votre gueule ! Tout comme vous depuis le début ! Vous vous payez ma tête depuis le premier jour ! C'est vous qui êtes impossible !

_Peut-être que je n'ai pas été très facile à suivre, je le reconnais ! Et je l'ai toujours reconnu ! Mais vous… alors vous… vous ! V-Vous… Vous êtes une gamine pourrie gâtée depuis le début ! Et ça j'en suis vraiment persuadé ! Vous n'avez jamais rencontré un seul obstacle ni aucune difficulté… vous… vous êtes une véritable gamine qui s'apitoie toujours sur son sort ! J'ai toujours l'impression de parler à une gamine de dix ans qui se plaint dès qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne lui convient pas… vous êtes vraiment…

_Vous voulez que je vous cite vos défauts à votre tour ? C'est ça que vous voulez ? Vous êtes agaçant mais vous ne vous en rendez même pas compte ! Et c'est ça le pire je crois ! Ou non c'est peut-être le fait que vous abusez du temps et de la patience des gens en croyant toujours faire ce qui est bon. Mais vous faites toujours ce qui est bon pour VOUS ! Les autres… mais là… alors là ! Vous vous en fichez jusque là ! »

La guerre était déclarée. Les deux se livraient une bataille sans pitié en soulignant les défauts de l'autre sans aucune discrétion. Autour d'eux, les sorciers se retournaient pour leur lancer des regards importunés. Au final, le directeur du restaurant intervint pour mettre les deux jeunes gens à la porte.

Ils enrageaient tous les deux chacun de leur côté alors que les portes du restaurant se refermaient sous leurs yeux. Puis ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et se lancèrent chacun un regard meurtrier.

« Et voilà… A cause de vous on est dehors !

_A cause de moi ? Releva Mr. Rosenhoff. C'est vous qui vous payez ma tête ! Vous ne voulez rien entendre depuis le début, vous vous foutez de ma gueule alors que j'essaie de prendre sur moi pour améliorer nos relations… puisque nous devons fatalement vivre ensemble pendant encore plus d'une semaine !

_Sachez que jamais cela ne m'était arrivé ! Me faire renvoyer d'un lieu public… c'est la pire honte de ma vie ! Tout ça à cause de vous ! Si mes parents avaient été là…

_Gnin, gnin ! La petite fifille à son papa et sa maman ! Rétorqua-t-il. Tout ce qui vous arrive est toujours de ma faute quoique je fasse ! Vous êtes incapables de vous remettre en question, vous êtes… insupportable ! »

Ils continuaient d'hurler au milieu du Chemin de Traverse, plongé dans le noir. Inlassablement, ils se renvoyaient la balle entre eux sans jamais trouver un terrain d'entente ni même une trêve à leurs incessantes querelles. Du haut d'une boutique, un volet s'ouvrit. Une vieille femme s'égosilla alors :

« _On ne peut plus dormir maintenant !? SILENCE !_

__Ta gueule ! » _Répondirent-ils en cœur.

Ils se regardèrent ensuite étonnés tandis que la vieille refermait son volet en grognant. Les deux jeunes sorciers se regardèrent encore comme ils n'arrivaient pas à se remettre de leur surprise.

« Bien pour un ambassadeur allemand, commenta alors Juliette.

_Et moi que devrais-je dire ? Je vous félicite pour la belle image de l'Angleterre !

_Je vous retourne le compliment !

_Il faut qu'on s'énerve encore une fois pour faire sortir tous les habitants alentour de chez eux ? L'interrogea Mr. Rosenhoff avec sarcasme.

_Ça va… Grinça Juliette. Et maintenant je suppose que vous ne savez pas du tout où est-ce que nous allons manger ?

_C'est vous la guide pas moi… Répondit-il de mauvaise foi.

_Gnin, gnin ! J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être votre nourrice. Malheureusement pour nous tous les restos sont pleins à cette heure-ci ! J'avais réservé dans celui-ci…

_Et bien ! Pourquoi on n'irait pas chez vous ? Suggéra-t-il.

_Vous plaisantez j'espère ! Jamais je ne tolérerai votre présence chez moi…

_Dans ce cas, allons à la Baguette Enchantée !

_Vous êtes sourd ou quoi ? Je viens de vous dire que tous les restaurants sont pleins ! La Baguette Enchantée n'y fait pas exemptions, bien au contraire.

_Je propose des solutions ! Contrairement à vous qui ne faites que vous plaindre… c'est bien ce que je disais.

_Ok, c'est bon. On va chez moi. » Grinça-t-elle.

Ils remontèrent à pied le Chemin de Traverse et se rendirent jusque devant l'appartement de la cousine. Celle-ci tapa le code et laissa entrer Mr. Rosenhoff à sa suite. Elle ouvrit ensuite la porte de son appartement et l'invita à entrer sans cacher son mépris. L'ambassadeur posa ses affaires sur le porte-manteau et observa un instant le salon puis il suivit la cousine jusque dans la cuisine.

« Par le caleçon de Merlin, votre apparte est rempli de fichiers, dossiers, ou je ne sais quoi de votre travail… A part ce chausson aux pommes ! Jugea-t-il. Vous êtes comme votre père ?

_Pardon ? Demanda Juliette en le dévisageant.

_Vous cuisinez ?

_Non. Enfin un peu quand même je suis sa fille, je sais cuisiner. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ait fait ce chausson, c'est l'elfe de ma cousine. Elle est passée juste avant que je ne parte.

_Ah ! On m'avait dit que les Clerwood-Gadish était attaché à leur famille ! » S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire mal à l'aise.

De toute évidence, il essayait de sauver la soirée. Juliette lui lança un regard peu éloquent avant de répondre en mesurant son ton :

« Oui, on vous a bien renseigné.

_Moi je suis fils unique… J'ai pourtant toujours rêvé d'avoir un frère ou une sœur… Vous en avez ? Des frères et sœurs ?

_J'ai un frère et j'avais une sœur, répondit-elle tandis qu'elle sortait tous les ustensiles des placards de sa cuisine.

_Vous aviez ?

_Oui… elle est morte pendant la bataille de Poudlard.

_Ah… excusez-moi je ne savais pas. Je ne savais même pas que vous aviez participé à cette bataille… »

Juliette se retourna une nouvelle fois surprise par le ton qu'il employait. Un ton plus respectueux et même admiratif. Elle lui lança un sourire narquois avant de répondre :

« Vous auriez préféré que j'y reste, n'est-ce pas ?

_Non, quand même ! Je n'ai jamais souhaité ça… Vous allez toujours chercher dans le pire des cas. Non mais vraiment je… je ne savais pas et je ne pensais pas que vous… enfin, que vous aviez…

_... participé à une bonne cause ? Termina Juliette avec un sourire moqueur. Je peux être plus agréable avec ceux que j'aime. Mais pour ceux dans le cas contraire… je leur pourri la vie, termina-t-elle.

_C'est gentil de me prévenir, dit-il toujours avec un sourire mal à l'aise.

_Hum… vous aimez les pâtes à la sauce tomate ? S'assura-t-elle tandis qu'elle sortait une sauce tomate en boîte.

_Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je mange de tout, assura-t-il.

_C'est bien, au moins vous êtes un invité agréable.

_Merci, je crois que c'est bien la première fois que vous me faites un compliment.

_Non ! Quand même… je vous en ai sûrement fait d'autre mais vous êtes tellement braqué sur votre idée que vous en oubliez tout le reste.

_Peut-être oui, on me le dit souvent ça. Vous voulez peut-être que je mette la table ?

_Si vous voulez. C'est dans le placard en haut à droite.

_Au lieu de rester là à vous regarder faire, je vais me rendre utile.  
>Au moins !<p>

_Au moins… Releva Juliette. C'est bon c'est prêt ! Oh… pour les couverts laissez donc ! Vous savez, je me fiche pas mal que le couteau soit placé à droite ou à gauche, ricana-t-elle quand elle le vit disposer avec une grande attention les couverts.

_Ah, je croyais que vous étiez pointilleuse sur ce sujet !

_Je ne suis pas la fille d'un homme hyper puissant, imbu de lui-même, pointilleux et à fond sur les détails de la gastronomie ! Ne vous faites pas tout un film sur ma famille, hein !

_Excusez-moi, dit-il en s'asseyant à table. On m'a tellement parlé de l'attachement que les anglais portent à leurs grandes familles de Sang Pur… !

_Oubliez tout ce qu'on vous a dit, on n'est pas des cannibales non plus. Toutes les grandes familles ne sont pas comme ça. Je pourrai vous en citer un bon nombre contrairement à ce que l'on croit ! Les Bradley, les Lufkin, les Verpey, les Croupton… etc. Les Weasley aussi, termina-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Miss. Granger est avec un Weasley d'ailleurs !

_Vraiment ?

_Eh oui, et je suis sûre que vous ne lui avez pas accordé autant de cérémonial qu'à moi. Moi j'ai eu droit aux beaux discours… évidemment parce que je m'appelle Gadish mais si vous aviez su qu'elle allait bientôt s'appeler Weasley, l'une des grandes familles, vous auriez fait de même.

_C'est vrai, j'avoue que j'étais assez impressionné. Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé en Grande-Bretagne, vous pouvez bien m'accorder cette erreur. Et puis, vous n'avez pas été très ouverte ! J'ai essayé d'instaurer des relations plus conviviales entre nous comme nous allions passer du temps ensemble mais vous avez manifestement tout refusé. Je pense que vous n'aimez pas qu'on pénètre derrière vos barrières, argumenta-t-il.

_Je l'avoue moi-même. Je n'aime pas que les étrangers savent tout de moi, je n'aime pas qu'on puisse lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. J'ai l'impression d'être vulnérable après.

_Peut-être parce que vous n'avez connu que des gens qui utilisent ce qu'ils savent de vous pour tenter de vous écraser mais on n'est pas tous comme ça.

_J'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce qui vous a rendu si observateur… Lâcha Juliette qui après les avoir servi entreprit d'attaquer son assiette.

_Oh… pas grand-chose. Mes parents travaillent dans la conservation du patrimoine. Ils n'étaient pas très présents pendant mon enfance, c'est mon elfe Ugh qui s'est beaucoup occupé de moi. Je n'avais pas de frère ni de sœur… j'étais seul la plupart du temps. Mais cela m'a permis de sentir, observer… d'avoir un certain détachement par rapport à la société. C'est un peu comme ça, je pense, que je suis devenu si « observateur » comme vous dites.

_Vous êtes très observateur ! Se justifia-t-elle. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez eu une enfance… enfin, je ne voudrais pas juger mais j'ai eu l'habitude d'avoir une grande famille autour de moi alors… oui, je n'arrive pas à imaginer ces moments de solitude que vous avez eu. Je n'ai jamais été seule à proprement parler, j'avais toujours du monde autour de moi. Heureusement, je pense que je ne le supporterai pas sinon.

_Oui, et je vous donne raison… Marmonna-t-il. Bref, je ne connaissais pas la sauce tomate en boîte mais ce n'est pas si mauvais que ça en fait !

_Vous me faites un compliment détourné ! Ria Juliette. Tout ça pour ne pas admettre que vous n'aimez pas ! Je le reconnais, c'est vraiment dégueulasse… mais j'ai toujours ça dans mon placard pour des occasions comme celle-ci où je me retrouve à faire la cuisine à cette heure-ci.

_Vous n'avez pas d'elfe ?

_Non, mes parents en ont un mais moi non. Déjà parce que mes parents voulaient que j'apprenne à me débrouiller et ensuite parce que c'était trop petit. Enfin… il m'aurait fallu un placard en plus, une pièce… n'importe quoi mais je n'avais pas la place pour demander un elfe.

_Vous pensez quoi vous d'ailleurs de cet esclavage ? Je viens de m'apercevoir que je discute de cette question avec tout le monde sauf avec vous !

_Oh moi… J'avoue que je ne suis pas pour leur libération. Je n'ai jamais… comment dire… affectionné les elfes. Mais après… hum… je suis d'accord pour admettre que cet esclavage n'est pas tolérable. Même si ça me coûte de dire ça, croyez-moi ! Je pense que… eh bien, ils devraient avoir le choix de leur liberté. Mais imaginez un peu le problème qui va se poser : les sorciers qui avaient l'habitude d'avoir un elfe vont se retrouver tout seul pour entretenir leur maison, manoir, etc.

_C'est vrai, c'est le plus gros problème que nous avons en fait, accorda-t-il en hochant la tête.

_Mais avec la semaine que je viens de passer, sans vouloir vous remettre tout sur le dos encore une fois, je vois bien que leurs conditions sont… abominables ! Je n'imagine pas devoir travailler tous les jours sans relâche. Je me plains de ne pas avoir eu ma semaine de congé mais eux ne peuvent même pas songer à avoir une semaine de congé ni même un seul jour !

_Vous êtes très observatrice ! Railla-t-il.

_C'est ça, moquez-vous de moi ! Quand je vous dis que vous vous payez ma tête !

_J'avoue que là je me suis foutu de votre gueule, ricana-t-il.

_Et vous osez vous étonner que je suis désagréable après ! Allez, dîtes-moi plutôt que vous voulez reprendre de mes bonnes pâtes à la sauce tomate en boîte !

_Oh… je n'ai plus très faim. Je rigole, resservez-moi !

_Je sais que vous faites ça pour me faire plaisir parce que ce truc c'est vraiment dégueulasse… mais j'aime bien avoir de l'emprise sur vous.

_Vous ne vous sentez pas vulnérables avec moi, au moins.

_Non pas du tout ! Explosa-t-elle en riant.

_Continuez à enfoncer le clou, continuez !

_Vous êtes bien trop gentil, et moi je profite toujours de la gentillesse des autres vous devrez le savoir à l'avenir !

_Dites-moi vous êtes devenue beaucoup plus agréable ! Pourquoi ce changement ?

_Parce qu'au fond je vous aime bien, avoua-t-elle. Sans tout votre cérémoniale vous êtes assez sympa !

_Assez sympa ! Releva-t-il. Seulement assez ? Bon est-ce qu'on peut repartir sur de nouvelles et peut-être bonnes bases ?

_Oui, j'espère, acquiesça-t-elle. Si vous continuez à être comme ça je pourrais être agréable je crois.

_Et puisque je suis assez sympa on peut commencer à se tutoyer ? Au bout d'une semaine vous pensez que vous pouvez m'accorder cette liberté ?

_Allez-y, Eric ! En fait… non. Et puis si tutoyez-moi ! Non, en fait. Et si finalement ! Oh et puis... je plaisantais ! Appelez-moi Juliette !

_D'accord, Juliette. Et maintenant j'ai le droit de te dire que c'étai vraiment dégueulasse cette sauce tomate ?

_J'étais sûre que je ne pouvais pas te faire confiance ! » Dit-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude amical.


	120. Liberté, tu n'as pas de prix

**Chapitre 118 : Liberté, tu n'as pas de prix**

* * *

><p>Février<p>

* * *

><p>Léa regardait le chantier de sa future maison qui était sur le point de se finir. Il manquait juste la peinture de certaines pièces et la maison serait terminée. La cousine allait pouvoir emménager dans les prochains jours à venir. Au loin, on distinguait la maison de ses futurs voisins : Pierre et Laurana. Mais ce qui intéressait surtout la jeune femme c'était évidemment le beau blond !<p>

La campagne n'allait pas déranger notre cousine. Le coin semblait tranquille et éloigné de toute population moldue. Habiter en ville n'était pas ce qu'elle préférait. A vrai dire, Pierre n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle Léa avait préféré habiter en campagne. Depuis toujours, la cousine vivait dans ce milieu paisible, entouré de nature, sans aucun bruit. Elle n'était pas prête à sacrifier tout cela pour la vie dynamique de la ville. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Léa tenait beaucoup à la tranquillité de la campagne.

La cousine quitta le chantier avec confiance. En deux mois, tout avait fonctionné comme prévu. Sa maison avait avancé sûrement. Pour le moment, Léa était plutôt satisfaite du résultat. Une fois décorée et meublée, elle pourrait alors juger du résultat final.

En quittant le chantier, Léa se dit qu'il serait juste pour elle d'aller rendre visite à ses futurs voisins. _*Histoire de faire plus ample connaissance…* _Elle espérait secrètement voir Pierre, mais à sa grande déception ce fut Laurana qui lui ouvrit la porte.

« Léa ! » S'exclama-t-elle surprise.

Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire bien qu'elle désirait plus que tout l'assassiner. Laurana laissa la cousine entrer dans sa maison et lui fit une rapide visite. C'était une maison de campagne plutôt spacieuse et rustique. Léa la trouvait mignonne et agréable. C'était une bonne maison pour construire une famille et d'ailleurs la cousine nota qu'il y avait une chambre supplémentaire.

« Dis-moi, pourquoi cette visite ? Non pas que ça me dérange mais je suis assez surprise, je ne pensais pas te voir un jour ici, avoua Laurana qui arrivait avec le thé.

_Et bien en fait je suis venue te saluer en tant que nouvelle voisine ! Annonça Léa avec un faux air enthousiaste.

_Oh !? Vraiment ? C'est génial ! On se demandait justement qui habiterait dans la maison qui était en train de se construire… Je le dirai à Pierre ! Et puisque vous vous connaissez déjà, on pourra passer des après-midis ensemble ! » S'exclama Laurana.

_*Mais oui, tiens ! Quelle bonne idée ! Des après-midis ensembles, c'est exactement ce que je voulais !* _Léa se réjouissait d'avance au détriment de la pauvre Laurana qui visiblement ne voyait rien venir. Cette dernière lui servit une tasse de thé et sortit ensuite des biscuits secs à grignoter. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient assises dans le salon, près de la table basse. Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée pour réchauffer la pièce. Le mois de février était toujours le pire de tous.

« Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais je porte la robe que j'ai commandé chez Mrs. Guipure ! Lança Laurana avec fierté.

_Ah oui ! Et tu as même les bottines que je t'avais conseillées ! Remarqua Léa plutôt flattée.

_Oui, tiens, je n'avais même pas remarqué. Tu vas devenir mon conseillère préférée bientôt. D'ailleurs, tu m'avais dit que pour l'instant tu travaillais plus dans l'arrière boutique et au comptoir mais que tu aimerais travailler plus du côté stylisme… ?

_Oui, je suis d'ailleurs passée du côté stylisme depuis janvier. Ça y est, ça fait deux mois. J'aide mes collègues à trouver de nouveaux modèles, je fais de la couture pour les clients, etc. Ça me plaît beaucoup mieux.

_C'est bien alors ! L'essentiel c'est que ton travail te plaise. Pierre travaille dans la justice, je ne sais pas si tu le savais…

_Si je le savais ! Tu me l'avais déjà dit je crois.

_Oui, sans doute. Enfin, c'est très dur il travaille tout le temps. Surtout en ce moment !

_Oui… on n'en finira jamais avec les elfes de maison. Ma cousine est actuellement en Allemagne pour régler tous les problèmes… une horreur ! Je crois que ça fait trois ou quatre mois qu'elle travaille dessus… elle n'en peut plus ! Raconta Léa.

_Oui, c'est sûr. Pierre me dit qu'il en a marre aussi… Ça se passait très bien au début, apparemment… Et puis les sorciers ont commencé à se mêler de cette histoire pour protester contre leurs droits à eux aussi. Après les elfes ont répliqué… Et puis l'Allemagne qui était déjà mal a complètement coulé en janvier… Une catastrophe ! C'est un véritable conflit qui est en train de se dérouler…

_J'ai reçu une lettre de ma cousine qui me disait qu'ils allaient enfin s'en sortir apparemment… Je n'en sais pas plus, c'est assez flou. »

* * *

><p>Juliette regardait le Premier Ministre allemand avancé au milieu du parlement situé à Berlin. Il avait dans ses mains le document officiel avec toutes les signatures requises pour proclamer la libération des elfes en Allemagne. La cérémonie de leur libération était très officielle. Quelques elfes étaient venus pour recevoir ce document et signer eux-mêmes un traité de paix entre les sorciers et les elfes de l'Allemagne. Le document s'arrêtait à ces frontières.<p>

Fin décembre, les sorciers allemands avaient décidé de répliquer face à cette provocation des elfes. Un conflit avait alors éclaté au sein de l'Allemagne entre ces deux clans. La mission de Mr. Rosenhoff avait pris une toute autre tournure. Il avait eu ordre de revenir immédiatement en Allemagne. Pendant deux semaines durant Juliette était restée à l'arrière, entendant parler de cette confrontation dans les journaux mais aussi au Ministère de la Magie où elle travaillait. C'était devenu le sujet principal des conversations. Aucunes altercations physiques n'avaient eu lieu mais la situation était tendue.

Milieu janvier, Mr. Percy avait reçu une invitation de Mr. Hohenmann, le Premier Ministre allemand, au parlement de Berlin. Celui-ci avait laissé la direction du département à Juliette. Pendant deux semaines à nouveau, la cousine avait assumé seule la responsabilité du département, en plus de son service.

Début février, la jeune femme avait reçu l'ordre de rejoindre Mr. Percy au parlement de Berlin pour représenter la section britannique à la confédération internationale des sorciers, le service dont elle s'occupait. La loi autorisant les elfes de maison à être payés au même titre qu'un sorcier pour sa profession avait alors vu le jour.

Les elfes avaient le droit d'exercer le métier qu'ils souhaitaient, ils étaient rémunérés, ils avaient droit à une cotisation et à la sécurité sociale. Toute une organisation ! Rien n'avait été laissé au hasard. Le vote avait été unanime. Les sorciers présents, dont Juliette, avaient tous jugés que mis à part une petite partie les autres elfes continueraient à s'occuper des tâches ménagères. Seulement ils n'appartiendraient plus à des sorciers, ceux-ci seraient juste leurs employeurs et devraient traiter les elfes avec respect. Les elfes obtenaient l'égalité des droits auprès de toute la société sorcière.

Fin février, Juliette observait la remise du document officiel aux elfes par le Premier Ministre allemand. Mais tout n'était pas encore terminé pour la cousine. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle espère un quelconque droit de repos car toute cette histoire avait réveillé les autres pays. Dans quelques jours, tous les chefs d'états allaient se regrouper au Ministère de la Magie britannique pour signer le document qui annoncerait la libération des elfes à l'échelle internationale.

Tous les sorciers réunis regardèrent les elfes recevoir le document officiel. Juliette nota que l'un des elfes versa une petite larme. De soulagement ? De joie ? La cousine n'en avait aucune idée mais cela l'émue. Elle qui n'avait pas eu de repos durant quatre mois durant, pouvait enfin comprendre ce qu'un elfe ressentait. On avait l'impression de ne rien faire d'autre que de travailler, d'être un esclave, et on se surprenait à penser que la vie n'était qu'une façon de masquée la servitude volontaire. Le travail que l'on aimait devenait une torture, un supplice chaque jour…

Eric Rosenhoff se tenait derrière le Premier Ministre allemand. Bien droit et l'air sérieux, tout était mis en œuvre pour rendre cette cérémonie parfaite. Les sorciers aux alentours avaient tous la tête tournée vers les elfes et personne ne se permettait un manque de concentration. Juliette, elle-même, restait droite et sérieuse auprès de Mr. Percy.

Après la cérémonie, leur guide Cyprielle Feuerburg les accompagna tous les deux jusqu'à leur hôtel. Ils se souhaitèrent tous une bonne nuit avant de rentrer chacun de leur côté. Juliette tapa le code de sa chambre et rentra à l'intérieur. Ses valises n'étaient pas complètement défaites, rien n'était rangé. La cousine était venue ici en catastrophe et repartirait de la même façon.

Avant d'aller se coucher, Juliette sortit du papier et de l'encre pour écrire une lettre à sa famille. L'une serait consacrée à ses trois cousines, l'autre à ses parents. Il y avait à peine quelques jours, la jeune femme avait appris que son frère Antoine se trouvait chez eux. Celui-ci était parti habité en Ecosse pour travailler dans la conception des balais volants chez Brossdur. D'après sa mère, il n'était pas venu seul…

Juliette donna ses lettres à sa chouette Aristé et la laissa ensuite s'envoler par la fenêtre de sa chambre. A ce moment, on frappa à la porte. Etonnée mais surtout surprise car elle n'avait jamais reçu de visite, Juliette alla ouvrir. Elle pensa tout d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'un elfe venu pour le nettoyage, mais elle découvrit alors Eric Rosenhoff. Elle resta face à lui, immobile.

« Je… on m'a dit que tu repartais demain… Marmonna-t-il. On… On va se revoir, je pense mais je voulais te dire au revoir… enfin, on va se revoir bientôt mais… Au revoir quand même… »

Juliette lui sourit volontiers.

**- FLASH BACK -**

Malgré leur réconciliation, quand les deux jeunes gens se sont quittés avant que Eric Rosenhoff soit appelé à revenir en Allemagne, ils n'étaient pas exactement en de très bons termes. Fin décembre, Juliette et Eric Rosenhoff ne s'entendaient plus aussi bien que la dernière fois. Leurs incessantes querelles avaient repris le dessus. Ils se reprochaient mutuellement de ne pas s'écouter.

« Je t'avais dit de ne SURTOUT pas déplacer cette heure ! Hurlait Juliette au Ministère. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais !? Tu déplaces cette heure ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Il y a problème quelque part ! Je ne vois pas quelle partie de cette phrase, non de cet ordre, tu ne comprends pas : Ne surtout pas déplacer cette heure !

_Tu me reproches toujours de tout compliquer ! Combien de fois je t'ai déjà dit que je suis OBLIGE de modifier certaines heures pour une raison ou pour une autre ? On a l'impression qu'il n'y a que toi ! Seule ta petite personne compte ! Tu ne prends jamais en compte mon point de vue ! Essaie de comprendre que je suis obligé !

_Mais là c'est du foutage de gueule ! J'ai compris depuis longtemps que je devrais m'habituer à ta façon de travailler… parce que « tu es obligé » ! J'ai compris, crois-moi ! Mais quand je te dis que cette heure-là ne doit pas être déplacée c'est bien qu'il y a une raison ! Tu ne crois pas ?

_Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ?

_Tu t'arranges autrement ! Tu t'habitues comme moi je m'habitue ! Ce n'est pas si compliqué, non ? Tu as toutes les heures sauf celle-ci ! Tu sais quoi ? Tu vas te débrouiller pour trouver une solution à ce problème ! Tu iras voir toi-même le directeur de la Justice Magique pour t'arranger ! Puisque cette heure ne devait surtout pas être déplacée, tu vas t'arranger tout seul !

_Ce n'est pas mon travail de faire ça ! Je ne dois pas rencontrer de problèmes normalement ! Et depuis le début… je n'ai que des problèmes !

_Ah oui ? Ce n'est pas ton travail ? Oui bien sûr, c'est à moi de faire le larbin ! C'est ça ?

_Tu préfères que je me plaigne à ton patron ? C'est ça que tu veux ? »

Cela avait eu le mérite de faire taire la cousine. D'accord, elle trouverait une solution comme elle en trouvait toujours.

Après plus d'un mois passé loin de l'autre, quand Juliette avait rejoins l'Allemagne en fin février Eric lui avait proposé un rendez-vous loin d'être professionnel. Leur relation avait évolué depuis car de ce rendez-vous avait suivi leur premier baiser. Bien loin d'être en réalité la première idée de la cousine, elle n'avait néanmoins pu résister au charme du jeune allemand en face d'elle. Ce dernier lui avait nettement fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas insensible à son charme.

Leur main jouaient ensemble quand ils s'avouaient l'un et l'autre qu'ils se plaisaient mutuellement. C'était en quittant le restaurant où ils avaient mangé tous les deux qu'ils s'étaient pris dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour s'embrasser.

**- FIN FLASH BACK -**

Ils se regardaient tous les deux. Ils étaient naturellement gênés de se revoir sous leur fonction professionnelle. Un instant, cela avait été simple de se voir l'un et l'autre comme un homme et une femme. Mais leurs positions les avaient vite rattrapés. Il était l'ambassadeur de l'Allemagne et elle était la représentante britannique de la confédération internationale des sorciers. Plus d'un pays les séparait. Plus d'une responsabilité les obligeait à tenir une certaine distance.

Certes, ce n'était pas un adieu qu'Eric Rosenhoff était venu adresser à la jeune femme. Ils se reverraient pour signer le document officiel de la libération des elfes à l'échelle nationale. Mais encore une fois ils allaient se retrouver sous leur position professionnelle.

« Je ne veux pas partir, avoua Juliette. Je… J-Je ne veux pas oublier… et que tout cela devienne juste une histoire… »

_*Comme toutes celles que j'ai connu…* _Termina-t-elle intérieurement. Elle eut cette image d'Eric qui lui prenait la joue avec tendresse avant de l'embrasser comme lors de cette fameuse soirée. Elle eut cette image avant même qu'elle ne se réalise.

Juliette ne résista pas un seul instant car cela ne servait à rien. Tôt ou tard, elle céderait alors pourquoi se faire du mal inutilement ? Si elle était heureuse quand il posait ses mains sur elle, la cousine ne voyait pas l'utilité de résister. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était interdit, cela avait dû se produire des tas de fois.

Elle décida de s'offrir à lui tandis qu'il lui murmurait à l'oreille combien il l'aimait.

Pendant la nuit, elle le regarda dormir près d'elle. Juliette éprouvait tant de choses à la fois qu'elle ne pouvait pas mettre un nom sur tout ce qui se passait en elle. Plus que du désir c'était de l'adoration ! Un sentiment qu'elle ne craignait pas parce qu'il était beau. Il lui procurait du bonheur, elle n'avait plus peur de se dévoiler. Ses barrières pouvaient tomber, elle lui faisait confiance. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait elle avait envie de le croire.

Tandis qu'Eric dormait, Juliette se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front avec toute la douceur et la tendresse que cet amour lui procurait.

* * *

><p>Depuis quelques temps, Marion avait découvert les joies du métier de l'édition. Quelques mois étaient passés depuis le jour où elle était entrée pour la première fois chez Dumalley Fils en tant qu'assistante d'édition de la grande, l'immense, l'éternelle Mrs. Betsy. Une femme de la soixantaine, les cheveux coupés au carré court, qui avait recourt au botox pour masquer ses rides. C'était une femme qui savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Elle créait en quelque sorte le mouvement littéraire en vogue.<p>

Marion avait la tâche de sélectionner les scripts selon les critères de Mrs. Betsy. Tous les jours, la cousine croulait sous les textes dont seulement une infime partie serait éditée. Marion avait la lourde responsabilité de feuilleter seulement quelques pages pour décider si tel ou tel script passerait dans les mains de l'éditeur. Mrs. Betsy, éditrice de renommée à Dumalley Fils, observait alors le texte avec plus d'intérêt et décidait ou non la production.

Marion ne voyait que quelques écrivains qui venaient pour un rendez-vous avec Mrs. Betsy. Ils faisaient tous partis de ce petit pourcentage qui allait être édité. Le travail de la cousine consistait aussi à suivre la ligne éditoriale décidée par le directeur éditorial : Mr. Bruce Dent. Un américain très charismatique qui était en contact directe avec Mr. Dumalley, le responsable de la maison, pour définir le budget.

Avec notre cousine travaillait aussi une autre secrétaire d'édition Ana Trotwood. Née de deux parents moldus, celle-ci restait toujours agréable et souriante. Elle avait beaucoup aidé Marion au début. Toutes les deux travaillaient dans le même bureau, juste à côté de celui de Mrs. Betsy. Elles triaient les textes avant de les envoyer à cette dernière. Parfois, elles trouvaient même de belles âneries…

« Regarde un peu ça ! S'écria Ana. « Moi, je t'aime et quand je regarde la Tamise de tes reins », c'est quoi ça encore ?

_Houlà ! On a encore un auteur qui a voulu faire une image métaphorique mais… je ne sais même pas ce qu'il a voulu dire. Je ne vois pas à quoi ça se réfère…

_Mouais… bon bah désolé mon pote mais tu ne passeras pas ! »

Ana plaça le texte sur la pile de tous ceux qui seraient renvoyés à l'auteur. C'était cruel mais c'était ainsi. Le budget de la maison ne permettait pas la production de beaucoup de texte.

La pause midi arriva. Marion et Ana quittèrent leur bureau. Avant d'aller à la cafétéria de la maison, elles déposèrent dans le bureau de Mrs. Betsy les quelques scripts sélectionnés. Puis elles descendirent d'un étage pour rejoindre la cafétéria.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent à une table avec leur plateau. Autour d'elles, les employés mangeaient en discutant. C'était la meilleure pause de la journée, après la pause thé de quatre heures.

Ana se dandinait sur sa chaise. Justement, Bruce Dent passait avec son plateau. Marion avait compris que depuis plusieurs années, Ana rêvait de leur directeur éditorial. La cousine était d'ailleurs une fan de ce futur couple. Elle ne doutait pas un seul instant de comment cette histoire allait se terminer. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement ! Bruce et Ana avaient déjà eu leur premier rendez-vous qui c'était véritablement bien passé voire très bien.

« Regarde-le manger ses spaghettis bolognaises ! S'émerveillait Ana. Il est tellement sexy… Vraiment ! Il ne perd rien de son charme… C'est fou ça, non ?

_Ouais… Bon, tu l'invites quand ? Au lieu de l'admirer tous les midis, tu m'avais dit que tu comptais l'inviter chez toi ?

_Ah oui… j'avais dit ça, c'est vrai… Regarde-le boire son verre d'eau ! Reprit-elle aussitôt.

_Ana ! La rappela Marion. Profite qu'il fasse encore froid pour aller prendre un chocolat chaud ou une Bièreaubeurre et ensuite, vous allez chez toi.

_C'est ce que je me dis oui, mais… je ne sais pas j'ai peur. Tu vois après on pourrait me juger si je sortais avec le directeur éditorial…

_Tu sais on te jugera tout le temps et si tu l'aimes ne te prive pas pour les autres ! Honnêtement, si j'avais voulu me préoccuper de ce que pensent les autres je ne serais pas avec mon copain !

_Comment vous vous êtes mis ensemble d'ailleurs ? Qui a fait le premier pas ?

_Oh… nous c'est une longue histoire et assez compliquée. Ce n'est pas intéressant ! Assura Marion en hochant la tête pour donner du vrai à ce qu'elle disait. Donc, on parlait de toi !

_Ouais mais bon… je ne sais pas, imagine que lui il ne veut plus être avec moi ?

_Mais non ! Je suis sûre qu'il attend que tu viennes vers lui !

_Sûre ?

_A cent pour cent ! J'en suis persuadée, affirma la cousine. Va lui demander !

_Pas comme ça devant tout le monde ! T'es malade ! Non, non… pas ici… Une autre fois.

_Ana…

_Une autre fois ! Je vais le faire. Il faut juste… que je prépare ce que je vais dire. » Conclut-elle.

Le soir même, après avoir quitté Dumalley Fils et Ana, Marion se rendit au deuxième manoir chez son père. Duke travaillait encore comme elfe de maison mais il ne cessait de chantonner d'un air désinvolte. La cousine nota qu'il ne se précipita pas pour ranger ses chaussures qu'elle avait retirées à l'entrée. Il prit son temps pour aller suspendre dans la penderie le manteau que la jeune femme lui tendait. _*C'est l'annonce du changement ! Les elfes vont se croire au-dessus de nous maintenant…* _

Mr. Clerwood était dans le salon et lisait les actualités de la Gazette. Le manoir était silencieux. Mis à part Duke et les feuilles du journal que Mr. Clerwood tournaient, aucun bruit ne venait troubler le silence de cette demeure.

« Marion ! S'écria-t-il tout joyeux en l'apercevant. Ah, je me demandais quand est-ce que tu me rendrais visite ! Ça fait deux semaines qu'on ne s'est pas vu, tu sais ! »

_*Oui, oui, je sais. A noter que j'ai quand même dix-neuf ans, et bientôt vingt, et donc que je peux me débrouiller deux semaines toute seule. On n'est pas obligé de se voir toutes les semaines, on peut se voir toutes les deux semaines, non ?* _

« Du travail, tellement de travail… Prétexta-t-elle. Alors comment tu vas ?

_Bien… bah oui je vais bien. Il ne se passe pas grand-chose mais je vais bien. Dis-moi j'ai vu dans la Gazette que tu avais mis ton studio en vente !

_Oui, il faut que je te parle de ça d'ailleurs. Euh… Assieds-toi, papa ! » Le pria-t-elle en l'invitant à rejoindre un fauteuil du salon.

Marion s'assit en face de son père et fit apparaître un sourire décontracté bien qu'elle ne l'était pas du tout. _*Alors… comment lui annoncer que déjà je suis avec Drago Malefoy et que je vais habiter avec lui ? Euh… Si mon père n'aimait déjà pas Alexian depuis que je le fréquentais, qu'est-ce que ça va être quand je vais lui annoncer Drago !?* _Elle inspira profondément.

« Alors écoute. Ecoute-moi bien, papa ! Je vends mon studio, c'est vrai. Je compte acheter un appartement un peu plus grand, disons. Tu sais, il y en a des pas mal sur la rue…

_Pourquoi tu veux acheter un appartement plus grand ? Si tu me dis que c'est pour habiter avec Alexian… »

_*D'accord, ça part mal… très mal. C'est mon père, comment je peux lui dire que je suis avec quelqu'un d'autre parce que j'ai trompé l'ancien… ? Merlin s'il vous plaît !* _

« Non, ce n'est pas Alexian. Je ne suis plus avec lui depuis… un certain moment. En fait, cela fait… un certain moment que je suis avec quelqu'un d'autre…

_Quelqu'un d'autre ? Qui ça ? Demanda immédiatement son père.

_On est ensemble depuis un certain temps et… on comptait emménager ensemble donc euh…

_Qui c'est ?

_Euh… Drago Malefoy… » Lâcha-t-elle d'une petite voix craintive.

Mr. Clerwood resta silencieux. Il observa sa fille d'un regard plutôt neutre ce qui s'annonçait comme un bon présage jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écrit :

« Mais on ne me l'avait encore jamais faite celle-là !

_Papa, je sais que c'est un peu bizarre de te dire ça comme ça, d'un coup, un peu brut… je n'ai jamais été très douée pour annoncer ce genre de choses mais il faut que tu…

_Drago Malefoy ? Fils de Lucius Malefoy ? Neveu de Bellatrix Lestrange ? C'est bien celui-là dont tu me parles !?

_Il semblerait… oui… Marmonna Marion qui regardait dans une autre direction.

_Drago Malefoy, fils de mangemorts et mangemort lui-même ! Issu de la plus ignobles des familles de mangemorts… Ceux qui ont essayé d'intenter à notre famille et qui ont… ils ont assassiné mon frère, ma femme… ta mère ! Et ta cousine ! Et toi… tu viens là et tu me sors tout naturellement que tu fréquentes celui qui a participé au meurtre de ma femme ?

_Euh… oui… c'est tout à fait ça…

_Alors il y a décidément quelqu'un là-haut qui veut vraiment me voir démoli, détruit… tout ce que tu veux ! Rah, je suis sûr que c'est mon professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques ! Jura-t-il en pointant du doigt le plafond.

_Ah ! Toi non plus tu n'aimais pas cette matière !? Lança immédiatement Marion avec un vain espoir de changer de sujet.

_Ecoute-moi bien, Marion ! Il est hors de question que je supporte la tête de ce petit morveux dans ma maison ! Cette demeure est celle des Clerwood-Gadish ! Lui, il va rester dans son manoir qui n'a pas bougé d'une brique pendant la guerre ! Il est hors de question que tu le fréquentes…

_Mais papa…

_Je ne veux pas entendre de « mais » ! Il n'y a rien qui pourrait me faire changer d'avis sur cette famille ! Et je crois avoir nettement le droit de les juger ainsi ! Après tout ce qu'ils ont fait à notre famille, je crois bien que j'ai le droit de ne pas les tolérer ! »

Marion se leva immédiatement et sortit de la salle en tapant des pieds. Elle entendit son père se lever à sa suite. La jeune femme marcha à grands pas vers le hall d'entrée et commença à remettre son manteau et ses chaussures quand son père arriva en criant :

« Dis donc, jeune fille ! Je te rappelle que je suis ton père et que tu es dans ma maison ! Par conséquent je t'interdis de me regarder comme ça ! Et ce n'est pas parce que tu as atteint ta majorité que les règles vont changer ici !

_Ah oui ? Se retourna Marion hors d'elle. AH OUI ? Et pourquoi ? Je fais ma vie maintenant ! Ce n'est pas la tienne ! Et heureusement d'ailleurs parce que tu es tellement étroit d'esprit que je te plains vraiment ! Mais regarde-toi ! Regarde-toi tout seul dans ta maison ! Reste là-dedans si c'est ce que tu veux !

__Tu changes de ton tout de suite !_

__NON ! _Non, je ne changerai pas de ton ! Si tout le monde voyait comme toi on courrait à la catastrophe ! Ce qui c'est passé est terminé ! Il faut enterrer tous les évènements qui se sont passés, c'est fini ! Criait-elle tout en pleurant. Comment tu veux tourner la page comme ça ? Comment tu veux aller de l'avant si tu restes ainsi ? Si tout le monde pensait comme toi, on n'avancerait pas ! La guerre, elle est terminée ! Il faut avancer ensemble et reconstruire un monde ! Il ne faut pas se regarder entre nous et continuer à faire perdurer les tensions ! Comment va-t-on s'en sortir sinon ? Une guerre va recommencer dans quelques années si on n'apprend pas de nos erreurs ! Il m'aime et je l'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte. Et c'est ce que maman aurait dit. » Eclata-t-elle.

Marion claqua la porte du deuxième manoir derrière elle et transplana aussitôt.

* * *

><p>Les acclamations de la foule rugissaient dans tout le stade. C'était l'orage qui grondait au même rythme que les tambours frappaient comme la foudre. Il y avait tellement de couleurs dans les gradins ! Tellement de monde ! Tellement de bruit ! On pouvait voir les drapeaux à rayures horizontales jaunes et noires ornées d'un frelon qui étaient agités parmi la foule. Face aux « Piqueurs », surnom donné aux supporters des Frelons de Wimbourne, se trouvaient ceux des Harpies qui agitaient des drapeaux verts ornés d'une serre dorée.<p>

Ils hurlaient tous après les joueurs pour les encourager ou les déstabiliser. Tous ces cris se mêlaient en un seul hurlement avec comme incessant bruit de fond un bourdonnement sonore provoqué par les Piqueurs.

Sous la pluie et l'orage, les joueurs allaient dans tous les sens possibles. Ils volaient, traversaient le terrain à la poursuite de leur balle respective. Pour Louise, Surie, et Mélania c'était le Souafle qui était tant convoité. Cette balle non enchantée qu'elles devaient par tous les moyens stratégiques passer dans un des buts chez l'adversaire.

Le sifflement du vent dans les oreilles de Louise couvrait le hurlement des supporters. Elle n'entendait rien à part Jodie, leur coach, qui leur hurlait des encouragements et des conseils pour créer un jeu qui déstabiliserait leurs adversaires. Louise ne voyait rien mis à part le Souafle et les joueurs. C'était cette balle qu'elle voulait tant ! Le Souafle si convoité pour espérer marquer un but.

« Louise Clerwood, des Harpies de Holyhead, s'empare immédiatement du Souafle ! Passe à Surie Sykes qui fonce, disait le commentateur. Anthony Goldstein tente une interception… Feinte de Sykes qui fait une passe arrière à Clerwood. Roulade du paresseux pour Clerwood qui évite le Cognard de justesse ! Nouvelle passe à Sykes… non, c'est Zacharias Smith, des Frelons, qui reprend le Souafle. Il vole… Il vole… Il vole ! Il vole ! Et… et… et… ! C'est le… NON ! Arrêt magistral de Noreen Hobday ! – Le Souafle est aux Harpies – Sykes vole en tête. »

Surie traversa la ligne du milieu de terrain et annonça par un signe quel système de jeu les joueuses devaient adopter. Tandis que les deux batteuses, Amalia et Gwenog, se plaçaient de part et d'autre du terrain, les poursuiveuses, Mélania et Louise, se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre. Elles éclatèrent enfin sur toute la largeur du terrain.

« Passe à Mélania Sylvanus ! Passe à Clerwood qui passe à Sykes qui repasse à Clerwood… BUT ! Dix points pour les Harpies ce qui donne un score de cent trente à cent soixante-dix pour les Frelons. – Le Souafle est aux Frelons – Roger Davies sert à Goldstein qui passe le milieu du terrain. Ah ! L'arbitre vient de siffler faute de Ginny Weasley sur Isobel Loreyon pour usage excessif des coudes. Temps mort demandé du côté Harpies. »

Tous les joueurs descendirent de leur balai pour aller rejoindre les bancs. Jodie attendit de les voir toutes assises, haletantes, pour commencer les explications. Elle attrapa une plaquette de jeu représentant un terrain de quidditch.

« Ginny pourquoi tu nous as fait cette faute là ? Lança-t-elle irritée.

_Mais c'est elle aussi ! Elle cherche ! Depuis le début du match elle me titille avec ses petits coups de coude ! Je ne me laisse pas faire… Avec le coup que je lui ai donné elle ne reviendra pas me chercher la prochaine fois, au moins.

_Oui mais ça sert à rien une faute comme ça !

_C'est l'arbitre aussi ! Il est bigleux celui-là ou il le fait exprès ?

_On se tait, Ginny ! Il siffle des deux côtés, c'est pareil. Maintenant écoutez-moi ! »

Elle plaça des points sur sa plaquette pour représenter les joueuses. Toutes se penchèrent pour observer.

« Je veux que les batteuses visent Goldstein ! C'est compris ? Ensuite, les poursuiveuses. On arrête le jeu en triangle, ils ont compris de l'autre côté. Mélania tu montes la balle. Louise tu l'aides si besoin. Mais surtout, Louise, ce que je veux te voir faire c'est bloquer le joueur qui colle Surie ! Surie, toi tu fonces ! Et tu marques aussi ! »

L'arbitre siffla la fin du temps mort. Les joueurs montèrent sur leur balai pour rependre le match.

« Le Souafle est aux Frelons. Davies passe à Goldstein qui repasse à Davies. Smith reçoit à son tour la balle. Et c'est finalement Goldstein qui s'avance dans la zone de tir. BUT ! Dix points pour les Frelons ce qui donne un score de cent quatre-vingt à cent trente pour les Frelons. – Le Souafle est aux Harpies – C'est Sylvanus qui monte la balle jusqu'au milieu du terrain. Passe à Cl… Interception de Goldstein qui fonce ! Contre-attaque des Frelons… et c'est le BUT ! Avec une belle feinte de tir au préalable. Cent quatre-vingt-dix à cent trente pour les Frelons toujours. – Le Souafle est aux Harpies – Sylvanus a la balle. Passe à Clerwood qui monte la balle jusqu'au milieu de terrain. Passe à Sylvanus qui passe à Clerwood qui repasse à Sylvanus. PASSE A SYKES QUI MARQUE ! Dix points pour les Harpies ce qui nous donne un score de cent quarante à centre quatre-vingt-dix pour les Frelons. »

Les supporters des Harpies agitèrent les drapeaux tandis que les tambours se mettaient à frapper de nouveau. Ils saluèrent tous l'exploit de cette attaque et surtout le but de Surie.

Amalia vint bloquer un Cognard envoyé dans la direction de Louise. La batteuse l'envoya vers Anthony Goldstein qui fit une roulade du paresseux pour l'éviter. Il prit le Souafle sous son bras et fonça jusqu'au milieu du terrain. Là, il décida de calmer le jeu et fit plusieurs signes à ses coéquipiers. Il passa le Souafle à Zacharias Smith qui fonça en direction des buts et percuta Mélania au passage.

L'arbitre siffla immédiatement faute tandis que la foule huait le joueur. La balle fut donnée à Mélania qui fit signe à Louise et Surie de partir devant. Les deux poursuiveuses foncèrent jusqu'à arriver chacune d'un côté et de l'autre des buts tandis que Mélania traversait le milieu de terrain. Roger Davies commença alors à s'approcher pour défendre. Louise s'avança et reçut le Souafle.

La cousine zigzagua entre Davies et Smith puis repassa le Souafle à Mélania. Celle-ci vola en direction des buts et fit en même temps un signe de sa main pour ses coéquipières. Aussitôt, Louise alla se mettre en position. Elle passa en-dessous des joueurs et tandis que Mélania s'avançait vers les buts, Goldstein arrivait pour défendre. Mélania relâcha alors le Souafle qui tomba dans les mains de Louise qui l'attendait. Immédiatement, elle envoya la balle comme une fusée dans les mains de Surie qui n'eut plus qu'à tirer.

« Et c'est le but pour les Harpies ! Cria le commentateur par-dessus le vacarme de la foule. Cent cinquante à cent-quatre-vingt-dix pour les Frelons ! Et c'est Goldstein qui prend la balle. Le Souafle est à Smith qui repasse à Goldstein… oh ! Celle-là a bien failli être interceptée par Sylvanus ! Mais non c'est Davies qui a la balle. Sykes qui attrape le Souafle au vol ! Contre-attaque des Harpies ! Passe à Sylvanus qui fonce… fonce… Le gardien plonge et… C'est le but ! Les Harpies marquent ! Cent soixante à cent quatre-vingt-dix. Temps mort demandé du côté des Frelons. »

Les joueurs rejoignirent leur banc. Louise s'affala dessus et prit une bouteille d'eau pour s'hydrater. Sa gorge était en feu et la brûlait tant l'air ambiant était froid. Gwenog, leur capitaine d'équipe, commença par les encourager avec Jodie, leur coach. Elles s'adressèrent ensuite à Ginny, leur attrapeuse.

Le match reprit et les joueurs se donnaient toujours autant. Gwenog envoya un Cognard en direction de Goldstein. Un peu sonné, il resta tout de même sur le terrain pour continuer le match. Néanmoins, avec le coup qu'il venait de recevoir, il fut ralenti.

Le Vif d'Or passa sous les yeux de Louise. Aussitôt Ginny fonça devant la cousine sans même faire attention à celle-ci. Louise contourna les deux attrapeuses qui volaient l'une à la suite de l'autre à la poursuite du Vif d'Or.

Les poursuiveurs continuèrent à se démener pour se passer le Souafle mais aucune équipe ne semblait vouloir encaisser un nouveau but. Les gardiens faisaient un travail remarquable et usèrent d'une technique appelée l'étoile de mer pour stopper les tirs.

Enfin, l'arbitre siffla la fin du match. Immédiatement, tous les regards se dirigèrent sur les deux attrapeuses. Ginny faisait de grands tours de terrain tout en exhibant le Vif d'Or qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Il y eut un énorme vacarme dans les gradins alors que les acclamations pleuvaient pour Harpies de Holyhead. Toutes les joueuses de l'équipe se rassemblèrent au sol et laissèrent tomber leur balai pour faire une ronde ensemble. Elles hurlèrent pour saluer leur victoire et sautèrent toutes ensembles. Finalement, elles allèrent serrer la main aux joueurs des Frelons de Wimbourne.

* * *

><p>Juliette suivait Mr. Percy à travers la foule de monde. La cérémonie organisée pour plaider la cause des elfes de maison avait ramené énormément de monde mais surtout des équipes de quidditch, des icônes de la mode, des personnages politique, des journalistes, etc. Toute une société était présente pour cette cause qui aboutirait le lendemain quand le document serait signé pour accorder la liberté aux elfes de maison sur une échelle nationale.<p>

Enfin tout allait se terminer ! Enfin Juliette allait pouvoir prendre un bon mois de vacances après tout ce qu'elle avait fait en quatre mois. Quatre mois ! C'était devenu de l'esclavage ! Et c'était bien pour cette raison qu'elle allait signer pour la liberté des elfes de maison. Elle n'imaginait pas un seul instant ce que l'on pouvait ressentir quand on était esclave pour la vie. Vous naissiez esclave, vous vivez en tant qu'esclave, et vous mourez en comme un esclave. Une triste existence que Juliette avait finalement comprise. Il aura fallu quatre mois de travail intensif pour que la jeune femme puisse voir enfin ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.

Elle avait navigué entre Grande-Bretagne et Allemagne pendant plusieurs semaines, elle avait dû diriger son service en même temps que le département quand Mr. Percy était parti seul. Juliette n'avait même plus l'envie de se coiffer le matin. Et pourtant, chaque matin c'était la même routine et le même train-train jusqu'au soir.

Parmi la foule de personne présente, la cousine reconnaissait des élèves de Poudlard comme Zacharias Smith et Anthony Goldstein qui étaient salués de toute part pour leur match. Celui-ci s'était déroulé la veille et Juliette avait donc pu lire le résultat dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Tandis que Mr. Percy et Audrey Jorkins filaient tous les deux pour saluer le Premier Ministre, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Juliette en profita pour chercher sa cousine Louise qui devait normalement être dans les barrages.

Effectivement, Louise accompagnée par Mélania faisait la connaissance du fiancé de celle-ci, Lorcan. Mélania avait annoncé leurs fiançailles après le match de la veille. La cousine les laissa entre eux après avoir fait connaissance. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Zacharias Smith qui lui adressa un immense sourire. Louise se força à y répondre.

« Quelle performance, hier ! Lança-t-il.

_Merci… Marmonna-t-elle.

_On a failli gagner quand même !

_Ah oui… Marmonna-t-elle de nouveau.

_Louise ! Louise ! »

L'interpellée se retourna trop heureuse d'échapper à Smith. Elle fut encore plus heureuse de découvrir qu'il s'agissait de Juliette. Les deux cousines se retrouvèrent après plusieurs semaines de séparation.

« Tu es rentrée alors ?

_Oui, i peine quelques jours, répondit Juliette. Toute cette histoire va bientôt se terminée puisqu'on va voter demain pour leur libération.

_Enfin ! Eh ben, ça aura mis du temps, remarqua Louise.

_Oui, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! Bref, je te félicite pour ta victoire ! Tout le monde n'arrête pas de m'en parler… c'était un beau match je suppose.

_Oh oui ! Dur physiquement mais on y est arrivé grâce à notre attrapeuse. D'ailleurs, où est Ginny ? Demanda Louise qui balaya la salle de réception du regard.

_Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure avec Potter. Et toi ? Tu es venue avec Zacharias Smith ? Se moqua Juliette.

_Par Merlin, non ! Surtout pas lui… Tu te souviens à Poudlard quand il était persuadé qu'il réussirait à sortir avec nous quatre ?

_Oui ! Se remémora Juliette. Non mais lui… une catastrophe ! Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Il espérait qu'on allait se battre pour lui ?

_Non, jamais de la vie. On ne s'est jamais battu pour un homme entre nous, d'ailleurs.

_Si ! Léa était jalouse parce que J-B accordait plus d'intérêt à Marion qu'à elle ! Se souvint Juliette.

_Oui ! Mais oui ! Léa et son J-B ! Comment l'oublier !? Oh, j'ai honte de moi là… »

Les deux cousines ricanaient entre elles à l'évocation de ses souvenirs de l'enfance quand Mr. Percy arriva. En s'excusant, il entraîna Juliette avec lui pour lui présenter le Premier Ministre en personne.

« Mr. Shacklebolt je vous présente miss. Juliette Gadish qui a rendu toute cette coopération possible entre l'Allemagne et nous. »

Surprise par ce compliment, Juliette ne sut quoi répondre. Elle écouta Mr. Percy continuer sur toutes les qualités dont elle avait fait preuve durant ces quatre derniers mois. Comme remerciement à tout ceci, le Premier Ministre lui serra la main pour lui montrer toute sa reconnaissance.

Louise restait sur le côté et observait sa cousine avec un immense sourire. Elle recevait enfin la récompense qu'elle méritait après tout ce temps. Elle était heureuse pour sa cousine car elle en avait besoin. Louise jugeait que cela allait redonner à Juliette du baume au cœur et lui donner la force de continuer dans sa carrière.

« Louise ? »

Elle détourna son regard pour se tourner vers celui qu'il l'appelait.

« Anthony ! S'exclama-t-elle heureuse de le retrouver.

_Wah, ça fait tellement longtemps. Ça fait presque peur… comme tu as changé !

_Toi aussi, ne t'inquiète pas.

_Tu es encore plus grande qu'avant si je ne m'abuse…

_Oui de quelques centimètres mais pas au point d'être aussi grande que toi, remarqua-t-elle en l'observant de toute sa hauteur. Ça fait bizarre…

_Félicitations pour votre victoire, vous l'avez mérité, dit-il en montrant une énorme bosse sur sa tempe.

_Oh… Gwenog ne t'a pas raté avec son Cognard !

_C'est sûr ! Je m'en reçois souvent donc bon… je commence à me demander si je n'ai pas une tête à Cognard !

_Non, quand même ! C'est juste que tu es dangereux ! Juste ça, donc tu n'as qu'à devenir moins dangereux… Je plaisante, bien sûr ! Dis-moi tu as des nouvelles d'Alexian ?

_Ah oui ! Alors Alexian… Marmonna-t-il avec un faible sourire. Eh ben… il va bien oui, même si… bah ta cousine lui a quand même brisé le cœur. J'ai essayé de lui faire rencontrer notre attrapeuse, Isobel, mais… ça s'est révélé être un échec. »

Louise fit une grimace désolée. Leur voisin Alexian Bradley avec qui elle avait grandi… elle n'avait plus aucune nouvelle. Elle savait en demandant à Anthony qu'elle en saurait un peu plus puisqu'ils étaient amis à Poudlard.

« Il s'en remettra, assura-t-il. Il s'en remettra comme tout le monde, de toute façon. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il m'a dit qu'il bossait. Donc voilà… Termina-t-il en haussant les épaules. Dis-moi, tu voudrais prendre un verre ? »

* * *

><p>Léa finissait les cartons de sa chambre. Celle-ci paraissait plus vide. Il y avait toujours ses meubles puisqu'elle avait tout acheté pour sa maison. La penderie était néanmoins vide, les étagères aussi, et le bureau également. La cousine referma le dernier carton et le poussa dans un coin de la pièce. Elle se retourna ensuite pour observer sa chambre. De couleur rose pâle, elle ressemblait à son ancienne chambre qui avait été détruite en même temps que les quatre manoirs. Elle était néanmoins plus petite mais elle gardait encore des souvenirs qui faisaient de Léa une enfant. Elle aimait la vue de sa fenêtre qui menait sur les champs, et plus loin sur le manoir Bradley.<p>

Sa mère toqua doucement à la porte. Léa l'autorisa à entrer. Mrs. Clerwood entra avec un pincement au cœur qui se voyait dans son regard. Elle allait se séparer d'une de ses filles pour la première fois. Sa Léa… Sa petite Léa qui lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Sa Léa dont elle avait parfois juré qu'elle sauterait de joie le jour où elle partirait. Mais sa Léa restait tout de même sa petite Léa, sa fille, son premier enfant. Cette petite Léa qui avait pourtant bien grandi était désormais prête à partir.

« Tu passeras me voir, n'est-ce pas ? S'assura-t-elle.

_Tous les week-ends s'il le faut, maman, la rassura Léa. Je ne te laisserai pas toute seule. »

La cousine enlaça sa mère de ses bras. Elle aussi avait un pincement au cœur. Quitter tout ce qui représentait son enfance c'était un tournant de la vie. C'était sa mère Cécile qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. C'était elle qui l'avait élevé et fait d'elle ce qu'elle était désormais.

La mère et la fille sortirent de la chambre et firent descendre les cartons jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Tout était bien empilé, tout était prêt pour le déménagement. Léa savait que sa maison l'attendait, déjà meublée. Il ne manquait plus que ses touches personnelles, sa décoration, etc. Léa enlaça une nouvelle fois sa mère dans ses bras. C'était dur de se dire qu'elle allait se détacher sa mère et devenir une adulte indépendante. Léa avait tellement peur… Si peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver sans elle ! Elles se relâchèrent en même temps que l'on entendait des petits pas précipités à l'étage.

Lorien descendit les marches d'escaliers en criant comme un fou et il sauta depuis la dernière marche sur le marbre froid du hall. Il tenait dans la main un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Il courait comme un fou dans tout le hall en criant toujours.

_« LIIIIIIIIIBRE ! » _

La mère et la fille échangèrent un regard interloqué. Lorien continuait à tourner autour d'elle en sautillant, courant, transplanant d'un endroit à un autre dans le hall.

_« Je suis liiiiiibre ! » _

Il jeta l'exemplaire de la Gazette en l'air. Mrs. Clerwood l'attrapa au vol. Elle avait à peine lu le titre de la Une qu'elle comprit aussitôt pour quelle raison son elfe était si surexcité.

**La loi autorisant la libération des elfes a été votée**


	121. Quand le printemps, un jour, ranimera l'

**Chapitre 119 : Quand le printemps, un jour, ranimera l'amour…**

* * *

><p>Mai<p>

* * *

><p>Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel. La chaleur abritait la Grande-Bretagne depuis le début du mois. Partout dans les journaux, on annonçait l'imminente canicule qu'il allait suivre cette chaleur. Les sorciers sortaient pour aller se promener et se mêlaient aux moldus pour rejoindre les parcs.<p>

Depuis son nouvel appartement, Marion observait la rue sous sa fenêtre qu'elle avait ouverte en grand. La chaleur se répandait sur sa peau blanche. Son nouvel appartement était nettement plus grand que son studio. Drago aimait le luxe et Marion aussi même si elle était prévoyante. C'était d'ailleurs à cette dernière raison qu'ils n'avaient pas acheté le superbe appartement terrasse que leur avait proposé l'agence.

Ils étaient alors tombés d'accord sur celui-ci. Il n'était pas en terrasse mais il avait deux étages. L'entrée menait directement à une grande cuisine qui était séparée par un demi mur du salon. La cuisine ouvrait aussi sur la salle à manger. L'appartement avait deux salles de bains dont l'une était à l'étage. Les escaliers se trouvaient dans le salon et menaient directement à la chambre pour le moins spacieuse.

Marion s'assit à la table de la salle à manger et relut une dernière fois le mot laissé par Drago :

_J'ai pensé que c'était une belle journée pour te faire une surprise. Prépare-toi une valise et rejoins-moi à St James Park après l'heure du thé. Prévois aussi des affaires pour dormir (de la lingerie coquine !) _

_XXX_

_Drago_

Marion souriait toute seule tandis qu'elle rangeait soigneusement ce mot dans un tiroir d'un meuble de salon. Sa valise était prête depuis plusieurs heures. Elle regardait sans arrêt l'horloge et attendait impatiemment l'heure où elle allait rejoindre Drago.

Enfin l'heure tant attendue sonna. Marion prit immédiatement sa valise à deux mains et transplana. Elle arriva dans les toilettes du parc et sortit à toute allure. Elle ne savait pas où se mettre pour être facilement reconnaissable. Elle le cherchait des yeux comme si c'était son premier rendez-vous. Son cœur ne cessait de battre. Quand elle le vit, son cœur s'emballa d'excitation.

« Alors tu es prête à voyager ? Lui demanda-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

_Où ça ?

_Tu verras bien. Tu tiens bien ta valise ? On transplane. »

Ils disparurent de St James Park en une seconde et arrivèrent au milieu d'une pelouse verdoyante et fleurie. Au milieu de cet espace, il y avait un matériel de camping avec les valises de Drago.

« Du camping ! S'exclama la cousine. Oh, génial ! Je savais que tu avais une âme romantique au fond de toi.

_Oui, oui, je sais, répondit-il faussement humble. Bon… je t'attendais pour monter la tente. Je n'ai jamais monté de tente donc je compte sur toi. »

Marion posa sa valise parmi les affaires de Drago puis le regarda en silence avant de répondre :

« Bah moi non plus je n'ai jamais monté de tente. La seule fois où j'ai fait du camping c'était à la Coupe du Monde de quidditch et encore les tentes étaient déjà montées.

_Ah… alors j'ai vraiment bien fait de garder le mode d'emploi. »

Il le sortit d'un sac et l'étala sur le sol. Les deux jeunes sorciers se penchèrent pour l'observer. Ils ne comprenaient pas grand-chose et ils eurent beaucoup de mal à monter la tente mais au final… elle tenait debout !

« Aïe ! Cria Drago alors qu'il essayait de planter un piquet pour fixer la tente.

_Oh… tu t'es fait un bobo ?

_Ce n'est pas drôle ! Ça fait mal ! Je me suis pris un coup de marteau sur le doigt !

_Viens là, je vais te faire un bisou magique. »

Elle lui sauta dans les bras et les deux tombèrent dans l'herbe. Ils roulèrent ensemble, riant sous le soleil, s'embrassant amoureusement puis passionnément. Serrer dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils se regardaient l'un l'autre comme si c'était ce qui était le plus intéressant à faire et pourtant ils restèrent tranquillement allonger pendant quelques minutes.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue, dans le cou, sur le coin de la bouche, puis enfin il embrassa les lèvres de la jeune femme. Leurs mains glissaient sur le corps de l'autre, et ils s'embrassaient encore. Marion avait la sensation d'exploser. Sa tête hurlait tandis que son cœur s'emballait plus vite, de plus en plus vite.

« Alors qu'est-ce que t'as mis comme sous-vêtements pour moi ? Lui demanda-t-il alors qu'elle le repoussait de façon taquine.

_Tu ne penses qu'à ça, hein ? Laisse-moi te montrer la surprise que je t'ai préparée moi aussi ! Mais… L'arrêta-t-elle alors qu'il commençait déjà à se rapprocher d'elle. Mais avant ça, tu fixes la tente, ricana-t-elle. Seulement après tu auras ta surprise, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

_Je vais te la fixer ta tente, tu vas voir ! En deux temps, trois mouvements !

_Et tu fais tomber la chemise de bureau s'il te plaît ! »

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil et obéit immédiatement à sa demande. Marion s'allongea dans l'herbe et le regarda planter les piquets de la tente. Elle profita de ce moment pour observer les épaules du jeune homme et le torse qui ne manquaient pas de charme. Drago avait dit vrai, il fixa la tente en quelques minutes.

« Tu ne m'as même pas laissé admirer la vue… Soupira-t-elle alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'elle.

_Ça, c'est parce que je veux admirer à mon tour une vue ! »

Elle acquiesça en hochant la tête et se leva. Devant lui, elle retira sa robe pour lui montrer ses sous-vêtements. Devant son air admirateur, Marion pensa qu'il n'était pas déçu. En riant devant son air ahuri, elle prit une bouteille d'eau qui se trouvait là et la lui vida dessus.

« Ok, tu veux vraiment jouer à ça ! » La prévint-il en attrapant une bouteille d'eau à son tour.

La cousine partit immédiatement en courant. Elle courut le plus vite possible dans tout l'espace et s'enfuit derrière un arbre. Elle disparut derrière un buisson et puis resta accroupi derrière. Haletante, Marion guettait un signe. Elle entendait les pas précipités de Drago qui courait derrière elle. En ricanant, elle sortit de sa cachette et courut à nouveau.

Il lui courut après. Elle contourna un arbre et l'esquiva. Elle riait aux éclats alors qu'il continuait à la poursuivre en jurant qu'elle allait prendre cher. Marion se glissa derrière un arbre et guetta de nouveau un signe de Drago. Elle adorait les parties de cache-cache. Quand elle était petite elle avait l'habitude de faire un cache-cache avec tous ses cousins et cousines dans l'un des quatre manoirs.

Drago arriva à sa grande surprise. Elle réussit malgré cela à passer sous lui et repartit en courant. Elle fit le tour de l'espace vert et revint derrière la tente. Ils jouèrent tous les deux à essayer de s'échapper. Finalement Marion tenta sa dernière chance et se retrouva prise au piège dans les bras de Drago. Celui-ci lui vida instantanément la bouteille sur la tête.

« Hum… ça fait du bien une bonne douche froide, hein ? S'assura-t-il en l'emprisonnant contre lui. Alors qu'est-ce tu dis maintenant ? Tu ne t'échapperas pas !

_Oh, la phrase culte ! C'est comme si j'étais piégée par un méchant…

_Un méchant ! T'arrête de lire des trucs trop nuls aussi ! Ça pourrait être pas mal… tu ne crois pas ?

_Je ne sais pas… » Hasarda-t-elle.

Marion profita des légères secondes où Drago avait relâché son étreinte pour s'échapper. Manque de chance, elle heurta le pied de ce dernier et s'étala sur le sol. Il y eut un éclat de rire. Drago se laissa tomber par terre en riant. Marion se releva, honteuse, mais elle rit tout de même. Ils explosèrent tous les deux en s'allongeant au sol.

« Oh non ! Alors là… faut que je la raconte à tout le monde celle-là, riait Drago. Je revois la scène ! Je n'en peux plus… Tu t'es étalée comme une grosse merde… C'était magistral ! J'applaudis… »

Il éclata encore de rire et fut rejoins par Marion qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se moquer de sa propre honte.

« Tu vas me tuer, un jour… Je rigole trop avec toi ! Avoua-t-il alors qu'il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Faut que je raconte ça à tout le monde…

_Non tu ne fais pas ça, s'il te plaît ! Adieu la vie sociale sinon !

_Laisse-moi juste le raconter à Blaise ! La pria-t-il se tournant vers elle.

_Non ! Pas l'autre ! Non, surtout pas lui…

_En plus, il a besoin de rire en ce moment. Sa famille a tout perdu depuis le procès. Sa mère est à Azkaban…

_Bah, elle partage sa cellule avec la Lockwood au moins ! Rétorqua Marion.

_T'es méchante ! Tout ça parce que le Claude c'est ton ex et que Blaise c'est l'ex de ta cousine.

_Et tu diras quoi si je te dis que j'ai reçu une lettre de Claude qui me demandait si je voulais aller boire un verre avec lui ?

_Euh… tu dis que tu es d'accord mais en fait c'est moi qui y vais. Je vais lui faire une « surprise » à celui-là. Tu me dis s'il t'embête et je rapplique.

_Oui, il m'embête.

_Oh ! Il t'embête le vilain ! Je te protège, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Le soir, quand la nuit tomba, ils se retrouvèrent sous la tente pour aller se coucher. Ils se rapprochèrent et s'enlacèrent sous les couvertures. Il faisait plus frais la nuit tombée. Drago embrassa la cousine sur la tempe puis il colla sa tête contre elle. Marion glissa ses mains sur tout son corps et l'invita à se rapprocher encore plus. Il la serra contre lui et caressa son ventre en lui murmurant : « je t'aime » doucement. Puis il s'embrassa sur les lèvres.

Marion passa ses bras autour de lui et le serra contre elle. Ils s'embrassèrent avec plus de passion, plus de fougue. Toujours plus. Elle sentit l'agrafe de son haut céder entre les mains du jeune homme. Elle lui souffla alors qu'elle aussi elle l'aimait avant de rouler sur lui.

Il emprisonna sa tête entre ses mains et lui dégagea quelques mèches qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Puis il lui caressa le visage et se redressa pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il la serra tellement fort qu'il sentit ses ongles dans son dos. Puis il la fit basculer en arrière.

* * *

><p>Léa faisait les comptes de la boutique. Scarlett s'occupait du rangement, et Mrs. Guipure faisait le tour pour vérifier que tout se passait bien. La fin de journée était souvent le pire moment de la journée. Mrs. Guipure s'approcha des rayons et lança :<p>

« Léa, je t'ai déjà dit que les chaussures devaient être en diagonale pour que le client puisse la voir du talon au bout.

_Ce n'est pas moi qui devait les mettre aujourd'hui, répondit Léa qui calculait encore.

_Et qu'est-ce qui vous a empêcher de rectifier ? Rétorqua immédiatement Mrs. Guipure. Parce que ce n'est pas votre tâche vous n'allez pas vérifier ? »

Léa leva les yeux au ciel, le dos tourné à sa patronne. _*Et toi alors !? Tu ne peux pas les replacer correctement ? Déjà que tu ne fais que traîner ton gros cul dans toute la boutique… tu ne fais rien d'autre de la journée. Remarque, ça lui fait du sport à celle-là !* _

« Miss. Clerwood ?

_Oui ? Lança Léa sur un ton importuné.

_Les chaussures ! » Aboya Mrs. Guipure.

En soupirant, la cousine se releva et s'accroupit pour remettre les chaussures en diagonale. _*Diagonale, diagonale… Elle fait chier avec sa diagonale ! C'est au centimètre près avec elle…* _

« Léa, la chaussure en diagonale et en direction de l'aube toujours ! Précisa Mrs. Guipure.

_Non mais vous vous foutez de ma gueule aussi ! Se redressa la cousine. En direction de l'aube ! En diagonale ! Fais-ci, fais ça ! C'est parce que vous êtes patronne que ça vous empêche de rectifier ?

_Miss. Clerwood, je vous préviens la prochaine fois c'est la porte !

_Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, je démissionne de chez vous ! Trouvez-vous un autre larbin pour mettre vos chaussures en diagonale et en direction de l'aube ! Je suis venue ici pour créer des modèles et donner des conseils ! Depuis que je suis chez vous, je fais le larbin ! »

Sur ce, elle claqua la porte de la boutique et transplana.

Le lendemain, Léa se réveilla dans son lit et traîna encore quelques instants. Elle resta en pyjamas durant toute la matinée. Bien sûr qu'elle avait d'autres projets professionnels mais ce soir, Léa allait manger chez ses voisins. Laurana avait décidé de l'inviter au dîner avec d'autres sorciers qui étaient d'anciens élèves de Serpentard pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. C'était en quelque sorte une soirée pour l'accueillir en tant que nouvelle voisine.

Léa alla tout de même rendre visite à ses voisins en début d'après-midi. Elle allait prétexter vouloir apporter un plat pour le dîner du soir. En vérité, elle espérait croiser Pierre.

La jeune femme sonna à la porte. Son cœur fit un bond quand Pierre ouvrit la porte. Ses deux yeux bleus se posèrent sur la cousine. Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire timide.

« Ah… euh, Laurana n'est pas là. Elle va arriver dans quelques minutes. Tu veux entrer ? »

Léa s'empressa d'hocher la tête. _*Laurana n'est pas là ? Laurana n'est pas là !? Mais c'est génial ! Oh… Pierre, mon beau Pierre… !* _La porte se referma sur eux deux en même temps que le silence s'installait. Ils se dandinaient l'un en face de l'autre.

« Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ? S'étonna-t-il soudainement.

_Euh… non. J'ai claqué la porte. Je… Je pense ouvrir ma propre boutique de prêt-à-porter.

_Eh ben ! Wahou, je trouve ça génial… ! En tout cas, c'est très courageux de ta part. Et c'est ambitieux aussi ! Souligna-t-il. J'espère que tu réussiras.

_Merci, c'est gentil.

_Enfin, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'inquiétude. Un dynamisme pareil… je pense que t'as de bonnes chances de réussir ! Je me souviens que tu étais tenace comme fille. »

Léa rougit. _*Il parle de… ma stupide tentative de l'inviter au bal de Noël ? Le râteau du siècle… Oh, la honte !* _

En relevant la tête, elle le vit sourire d'amusement. Il avait dans le regard une étincelle que la cousine ne lui connaissait pas. _*Pierre… ? Tu souhaites me dire quelque chose ?* _

Il fit un pas vers elle. Le cœur de la cousine se serra. _*Cette fois ça y est ! Pierre… Pierre !* _Il lui tendit la main. La cousine observa cette main tendue vers elle et son regard s'illumina. _*Je te suivrais n'importe où Pierre… Sur le canapé, sous la douche… n'importe où ! Pierre… moi aussi je ressens ce que tu ressens mais je sais que tu es timide et… Pierre ? Pierre !* _Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent quand il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Euh… tu me passes ta veste ? Je vais la ranger dans la penderie, si tu veux bien. »

Tous les espoirs de Léa retombèrent. Déçue, elle retira sa veste et la lui tendit. Elle lui adressa tout de même un sourire pour montrer qu'elle était reconnaissante même si elle ne l'était pas du tout.

Des flammes vertes apparurent soudainement dans la cheminée et Laurana arriva. Pierre fit immédiatement un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner de la cousine. Il déposa sa veste dans la penderie et s'empressa d'aller rejoindre sa fiancée. Léa fit la moue.

« Doudou ! » L'appela Laurana en se précipitant dans ses bras.

_*Doudou ? Elle est encore plus nulle que ce que je ne croyais…* _S'enrageait Léa déçue au plus haut point. Un cri hystérique s'échappa de la gorge de Laurana. Celle-ci se précipita pour prendre Léa dans ses bras. Elle la serra si fort que Léa eut du mal à respirer pendant un moment.

« Léa ! Ça y est ! Tu es notre voisine ! Oh, si tu savais ! Je suis trop contente ! Léa ! Ça tombe bien que tu sois ici, tu vas pouvoir me conseiller sur ma tenue de ce soir. Pierre ?

_Hum ? Marmonna celui-ci comme réponse.

_Tu prépares le thé, Léa et moi allons parler de trucs de filles. Bisous mon doudou ! »

Léa nota que Pierre ne répondit rien. Il était simplement parti dans la cuisine pour préparer le thé. La cousine commença à faire un pas pour le suivre mais Laurana l'entraîna aussitôt dans sa chambre et ouvrit sa penderie. Elle soupira devant. Léa jugea qu'il y avait beaucoup de… paillettes. En effet, sa penderie était remplie de strass, paillettes, etc.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi mettre ce soir… C'est vraiment l'horreur ! J'ai invité tous mes anciens amis de Poudlard mais je ne sais pas quoi mettre. Léa, ma nouvelle voisine, tu vas m'aider ! »

_*Quelle joie.* _

« Alors à ton avis, il faut quelque chose de simple ou de plus sophistiqué ? »

_*Tu veux dire… soit des paillettes roses, soit des paillettes dorées ?* _

« Ça dépend de tes amis… ils ont l'habitude… ?

_Du luxe… Marmonna-t-elle. Ils adorent l'argent, il n'adresse jamais la parole à quelqu'un sans avoir jugé de son coffre à Gringotts. »

_*Ça c'est des amis, dis donc.* _

« J'avais pensé à mettre cette robe mais après je me suis dit qu'elle était un peu trop rose… »

_*Houlà ! Par Merlin, oui ! Pour du rose c'est du rose ! Tu vas ressembler à une poupée prostituée !* _

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

_Euh… pourquoi tu ne mettrais pas un haut rose pâle avec une jupe noire, hein ? » Suggéra Léa.

_*Voilà, comme ça elle est en rose mais pas trop !* _

« Celui-là tiens, il est pas mal non ? Suggéra Léa en sortant un haut rose sans trop de strass.

_C'est celui que Pierre m'a offert pour mon anniversaire… Si tu savais ce qu'il a fait pour moi ! Il m'a emmené au restaurant et il m'a offert une paire de boucles d'oreille… Et le soir, il m'a pris dans ses bras et il m'a…

_Oui, oui ! Je vois très bien le genre. T'as passé un bon anniversaire, au moins. »

_*Je n'ai pas besoin des détails… pff ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle croit celle-là ?* _

Le soir arriva très vite. Léa avait l'immense honneur de manger entre Marcus Flint et Adrian Pucey, deux Serpentard qui ressemblaient à des trolls. Les deux bousculaient la jeune femme de leurs gros bras dès qu'ils se servaient à table. Laurana était entourée de ses amies et elles ne cessaient de crier comme des poules hystériques.

Pierre restait silencieux et écoutait les conversations qui n'avaient pas beaucoup de variété. Par exemple, depuis environ deux heures ils avaient parlé d'argent, de pouvoir, de femmes, et d'investissement. _*Ça change de l'ambiance chez les Clerwood-Gadish où on rigole pendant tout le repas pour un rien.* _Jugeait Léa.

« Qui voudrait danser ? » Proposa Laurana après le dessert.

Elle alluma un poste. Une musique d'orchestre se mit à retentir dans toute la maison. _*Ah… J'avais cru qu'on allait pouvoir bouger un peu mais si c'est pour faire des danses médiévales, non merci.* _Léa tentait de cacher son ennui mais visiblement Pierre avait dû le remarquer parce qu'il souriait légèrement en la regardant.

Laurana accourut jusqu'à lui et commença à lui prendre le bras.

« Allez doudou ! Viens, on va danser ! Doudou, viens ! »

Pierre se leva sans manifester une quelconque joie. Léa se retint de ricaner. Marcus Flint se leva soudainement. Il envoya un coup de coude involontaire ou non tout droit dans le nez de la cousine. Celle-ci gémit et commença à se masser l'arrête nasale de ses doigts. _*Ne t'excuse pas surtout ! Abruti !* _

Il alla demander à une amie de Laurana si celle-ci voulait bien venir danser. Adrian Pucey se leva ensuite et envoya une bourrade à la jeune femme. _*Bon, c'est fini oui ? Je suis petite mais quand même !* _Elle jeta un regard noir au Serpentard. _*Pierre… au secours !* _

Ce dernier était en train de sautiller sur place et exécutait des mouvements ridicules au milieu de tout le monde. Laurana et lui tournaient ensemble et se croisaient derrière d'autres danseurs tout aussi ridicules.

A table, il n'y avait plus que Léa et une autre fille plutôt étrange. Celle-ci avait une frange qui lui descendait jusqu'aux narines. Léa fixa d'ailleurs son attention dessus. Elle se demandait comment cette fille pouvait regarder autour d'elle. La cousine ne cessa de psycother sur cette question pendant toute la danse.

Quand elle se termina, Pierre alla se rasseoir malgré les insistances de Laurana. Celle-ci se précipita alors vers Léa et l'invita à venir danser. Léa attrapa immédiatement un gâteau sur la table et prétexta manger encore. Laurana se rabattit sur la fille bizarre.

Léa dissimula un sourire en coin. Laurana était éloignée, la fille bizarre aussi… tous les autres abrutis également. Astucieusement, elle prit la carafe d'eau afin de se tourner vers Pierre. _*Alors… ? Pierre, où en étions-nous ?* _

« Tu ne vas pas danser ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

Il fit un sourire mais ne répondit pas. _*Bon… Pierre n'est pas très loquace, je le sais ça. Il est sans doute timide. Aller, opération séduction !* _Léa posa sa main en évidence sur la table et regarda Pierre un bon moment.

« Alors… Marmonna-t-il en se servant de l'eau. Tu comptes ouvrir ta boutique de prêt-à-porter, tu m'as dit.

_Oui, c'est ça. J'espère réussir et prouver que je ne suis pas seulement la fille de quelqu'un. Je suis décidée à réussir et je vais mettre tout en œuvre pour y parvenir.

_J'admire cette détermination chez toi, avoua Pierre pour le plus grand plaisir de la cousine. J'ai toujours approuvé la ténacité et l'ambition. Le dynamisme dont tu fais preuve… je le trouve remarquable. »

_*Wahou ! Je rêve ou pour quelqu'un de peu loquace Pierre parle beaucoup ?* _Il la regarda un long moment pour la détailler. Léa le vit glisser son regard tout le long de son visage et puis il s'écarta d'elle pour s'enfoncer dans son siège. Il reprit :

« Je me rappelle encore de la petite fille qui courait et criait dans tout le château de Poudlard sans aucune honte. Tu as appris à diriger ton énergie vers quelque chose de plus positif : la détermination. Alors que moi, je souhaitais plus que tout me fondre dans la masse…

_Mais tout le monde te remarquait… Marmonna Léa en souriant à se souvenir.

_Ouais… peut-être… »

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux quand leurs mains se touchèrent. Léa venait de provoquer ce petit contact et jouait la comédie pour manifester une sorte de surprise et de gêne. Ils se répandirent en excuse mutuellement, puis le silence tomba. Un silence durant lequel ils observèrent la main de l'autre. Ce bref contact les avait ébranlés dans leur esprit et dans leur cœur.

_*Ouh… Pierre, tu as l'air tout chamboulé. Tu veux m'avouer quelque chose ?* _Mais la musique s'arrêta plus loin. Tout fut brisé par les applaudissements des danseurs. Léa se maudit intérieurement. Laurana s'écria qu'elle était prête pour la prochaine quand la musique suivante commença.

« Léa ! Viens avec nous ! » L'invita-t-elle avec de grands signes.

La cousine répondit simplement par un sourire et s'empressa de détourner la tête pour échapper à ce ridicule. Pierre lui dit alors :

« Va danser, Laurana a l'air de t'attendre. Tu avais prévu de danser avec qui ?

_Avec toi si tu me le demandes, répondit-elle naturellement.

_Qu-Quoi ? Reprit-il pris de court. Vraiment ?

_Oui ! S'écria-t-elle en riant. Aller, viens. Tu vas me montrer comment on danse ça ! »

Elle lui prit le bras et l'entraîna vers la piste où tous les danseurs sautillaient toujours autant en se croisant. Pierre et Léa se tinrent l'un en face de l'autre. Ils commencèrent alors à se croiser et à sautiller. _*C'est complètement ridicule mais si c'est avec Pierre j'aime bien !* _Ils se prirent par les mains pour tourner ensemble et échangèrent momentanément de partenaire. Ils se croisèrent de nouveau et frappèrent dans leurs mains. Léa avait toujours une seconde de retard sur les pas. Elle suivait Pierre et observait comment il faisait.

Léa avait la sensation d'être complètement ridicule mais elle s'amusait bien au finale. Tourner autour de Pierre de sautillant était plutôt agréable. C'était une musique plutôt médiévale en effet mais Laurana et ses amis avaient l'air d'adorer.

« Aller, on fait la farandole ! »

Pierre commençait déjà à s'éclipser mais Léa le rattrapa en lui prenant la main. Elle attrapa ensuite le bout de la file et suivit le rythme de la farandole.

* * *

><p>Louise et Anthony marchaient tous les deux dans Hyde Park avec chacun à la main un granité. La jeune femme buvait sa boisson tout en écoutant Anthony qui lui racontait comment il était entré chez les Frelons de Wimbourne.<p>

« … et alors j'ai entendu que j'avais été pris. J'ai retrouvé Roger Davies que je connaissais déjà à Poudlard. Zacharias, je le connaissais moins bien et au départ j'avais un peu peur que ça ne colle pas entre nous mais finalement on s'est bien entendu.

_C'est surprenant, d'ailleurs, remarqua Louise en ricanant. Je ne peux pas le supporter celui-là.

_Ah oui ? C'est vrai qu'au premier abord il fait très sûr de lui mais il est adorable.

_Moui… Non, moi ça ne colle pas. Je ne sais pas, lui et moi ce n'est pas possible. C'est comme ça.

_Tu juges sans connaître, remarqua-t-il moqueusement.

_Mais non ! Je le connais très bien ! A Poudlard, Il avait juré à tout le monde qu'il allait sortir avec moi et mes trois autres cousines ! Tous les ans à la St Valentin, on recevait une carte de lui… toutes !

_Mouais… t'es vexée parce qu'il ne s'intéressait pas que à toi, répondit Anthony en haussant les épaules.

_Quoi ? Non mais je rêve ! Et c'est moi qui passe pour quelqu'un de méprisable du coup ? Tout ça parce que je ne supporte pas le fait qu'il puisse croire que moi et mes cousines on est si faciles que ça ?

_Du calme ! Du calme ! Je fais des remarques pour te taquiner. Bien sûr que non je ne pensais pas ça. Après, je ne sais pas ce qu'en pense Zach mais… il faudrait lui demander.

_C'est ça, oui ! Attend de voir le match retour, je vais m'assurer qu'il sorte du terrain !

_Au match retour de toute façon, on vous gagnera, assura Anthony.

_Oh ! Tiens donc ! Et d'où vient cette soudaine confiance ?

_De rien du tout, je sais juste qu'on va vous gagner. Tu verras, tu verras. On aura la patate la prochaine fois et on va gagner.

_J'aimerais bien voir ça ! Tu sais que vous venez de redescendre à la quatrième place ? Tandis que nous on monte à la troisième ! Ce n'est pas un peu dur pour ceux qui étaient deuxième du classement ?

_Chut ! Tait-toi, Loulou ! Tu parles pour ne rien dire, on va tout massacrer. Et quand on recevra la coupe à la fin du championnat, tu verras ce qu'ils te diront les quatrièmes du classement, hein ! »

Louise arqua un sourcil. Habituellement, ceux qui l'appelaient « Loulou » c'étaient ses cousines et parfois ses sœurs, ses parents… Elle but une gorgée de son granité tout en plissant les yeux face au soleil.

« Tu dors chez tes parents ce soir ? Demanda Anthony.

_Oui, c'est ça. Cela doit bien faire plusieurs mois que je ne les ais pas vu… Enfin, si on exclu les quelques minutes quand je passe chez eux pour les saluer de temps à autre mais sinon on n'a pas vraiment le temps de parler.

_Ouais, j'imagine. Et qu'est-ce qui te plaît le mieux ? Le Pays Galle ou l'Angleterre ? »

Louise haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait pas de préférence à proprement parler parce qu'elle aimait bien se retrouver avec ses coéquipières. Elles riaient ensemble, passaient des soirées entières à rire, elles allaient danser ou manger, parfois boire un verre. Elles sortaient assez souvent entre elles.

Ensuite, elles aimaient beaucoup être avec ses cousines, sa famille. Elle adorait les repas familiaux et toutes les conversations entre eux. Combien de fois elle avait regretté de ne pas pouvoir venir à cause de son entraînement ? C'était sûr, sa famille lui manquait terriblement.

« Je ne sais pas, j'aime bien être avec les filles. On rigole tellement bien ensemble, on s'amuse. Surie est excellente comme colocataire. On dirait une gamine de seize ans ! Après, c'est sûr ma famille me manque. J'aimerais bien pourvoir passer plus de temps. Ce serait bien si j'arrivais à me partager pour voir les deux à la fois… mais ce n'est pas possible. J'ai les entraînements, les matchs… »

Anthony hocha la tête en silence. Louise but une nouvelle gorgée de granité. Quelqu'un dans le parc l'appela. Elle se retourna et mit un certain temps avant de reconnaître son médecin traitant David Thickey. Il se promenait avec sa fille manifestement qui devait avoir entre huit et neuf ans.

« Hey ! Le salua-t-elle. Vous allez bien ?

_Très, très bien et vous miss. Clerwood ? Pas de blessure ni rien de grave depuis la dernière fois ?

_Non, non, assura-t-elle en souriant. Pourquoi ? Vous espériez une blessure ?

_Ah non, non ! Jamais je n'espérais ça, évidemment. Par contre, vous devriez être prudente, vous avez manqué notre dernier rendez-vous !

_Oui, j'étais indisponible… je vais reprendre un rendez-vous dans les prochaines semaines, répondit-elle sagement comme si c'était son professeur.

_Oui, oui, je l'espère bien ! Avec un exercice aussi physique, il faut bien contrôler que tout est en place et qu'il n'y a aucun risque !

_Ne vous inquiétez pas Mr. Thickey, je viendrais prochainement. Bon après-midi !

_Bonne soirée, oui ! » Lança-t-il en s'éloignant avec sa fille.

Anthony jeta alors un regard à sa montre et écarquilla les yeux.

« Par Merlin, oui ! Il est l'heure de passer à table ! S'exclama-t-il.

_Eh bien, je serai ravie de manger avec toi. » Répondit Louise.

Anthony lui lança un regard interloqué puis il sourit. Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans une rue de Londres. Louise finissait son granité tout en se laissant guider par le jeune homme. Ils passèrent devant une rue remplie de restaurants pleins. Finalement, Anthony tourna dans une rue puis dans une autre assez étroite et là, ils trouvèrent un restaurant qui se situait dans une cave.

« J'aime bien ici, répondit-il. J'y vais souvent.

_Et avec qui ? Des joueuses de quidditch aussi ? Hasarda Louise.

_Avec mes parents, répondit-il en riant. Regarde, on peut manger du jambon grillé et avec ça tu peux demander soit une sauce moutarde, soit une sauce au poivre, mais le meilleur de tout… la sauce à l'Epoisse !

_L'Epoisse ? Répéta Louise. Le fromage ? Eurk ! C'est le pire fromage qui puisse exister celui-là !

_Juste… tu goûteras dans mon assiette ! » La pria-t-il.

La cousine acquiesça en souriant d'amusement. Elle aimait beaucoup le fromage mais imaginez celui-ci mélangé avec une viande… Le garçon de table les installa dans un coin de la pièce et leur donna les cartes.

Leurs commandes arrivèrent quelques longues minutes plus tard en raison du monde qui affluait. Louise nota qu'il s'agissait d'un restaurant moldu et s'interrogea un instant sur la façon dont ils allaient régler l'addition. Louise n'avait aucune monnaie moldue mais elle n'osait pas demander à Anthony si ce dernier avait prévu ce petit inconvénient. _*S'il vient souvent avec ses parents, je pense que oui. Allons, Louise ! Détends-toi et arrête de penser à tout !* _

« Aller, goûte un peu mon jambon grillé avec la sauce Epoisse ! »

Louise gémit. Il n'avait pas oublié. Elle se résout donc à prendre sa fourchette un piqua un bout dans l'assiette d'Anthony. Elle le mâcha longuement dans sa bouche pour en mesurer toutes les saveurs, puis après l'avoir avalé, elle dit :

« Pas mal… c'est vrai, j'avoue que c'est pas mal cette sauce Epoisse.

_Tu dis ça parce que maintenant tu regrettes de ne pas avoir pris ça, hein !? La charia-t-il.

_Non mais arrête de croire que tout tourne comme tu l'imagines ! Rit-elle. Ma grillade est très bien. Poivre et moutarde, c'est tout ce qu'il me faut. »

Il lui piqua un bout dans son assiette sous le regard importuné des autres clients. _*Avec leurs petites manières… pauvres moldus !* _Songea la cousine. Elle adressa ensuite un sourire au jeune homme. Louise était plutôt heureuse et surtout flattée de manger avec quelqu'un comme Anthony.

Anthony Goldstein, le géant de Poudlard ! Sûrement très proche des deux mètres de hauteur, il était aussi l'un des meilleurs amis à J-B et Alexian Bradley. C'était d'ailleurs ainsi qu'elle l'avait rencontrée à Poudlard. Elle ne lui parlait pas aussi souvent qu'en cet instant mais ils se connaissaient déjà.

Physiquement, il lui plaisait énormément mais ce que Louise préférait c'était son humour et sa façon de la charrier tout le temps. La jeune femme aimait beaucoup les personnes simples avec qui il était facile de discuter.

Elle accordait évidemment une place au physique mais elle n'avait jamais couru après le beau gosse de service. Il n'y avait eu que Stephen qui s'était révélé être un échec scandaleux et lui avait donné une bonne leçon de vie.

Depuis Owen, la cousine n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se sentir aussi bien avec un homme. Louise ne cherchait pas toutes ces sensations qui faisaient faire des loopings à son cœur ! Oh non ! Louise aimait la simplicité, et le durable. Elle savait voir ce qui pouvait être une histoire sans lendemain, et son inverse.

Quand Anthony lui caressait la main, elle savait, ou tout du moins avait la sensation, de vivre le début d'une histoire sérieuse. Et bien qu'elle préférait la simplicité, quand il l'embrassa, son cœur s'envola sur les montagnes russes.

* * *

><p>Février avait été un mois mouvementé, mais le mois de Mai avait été le mois du printemps. Le mois de la renaissance. Le mois de l'amour, bien évidemment. Juliette était plutôt fière de se réveiller tous les matins dans son lit avec un bel homme à ses côtés. <em>*C'est agréable, ça donne envie de prendre soin de soi, on a l'impression de vivre chaque jour comme une nouvelle journée.* <em>C'était un changement radical dans sa vie dont elle avait besoin !

Depuis trois mois, Eric avait démissionné. Il était venu vivre en Grande-Bretagne chez la cousine. Pourquoi serait-il resté en Allemagne s'il n'avait aucun lien avec sa famille ? Ici, il en avait une nouvelle. Les parents de Juliette avaient d'ailleurs été enchantés de le rencontrer. « Il est gentil, beau, intelligent… il est adorable ! » Disait Mrs. Gadish. C'était l'homme parfait selon eux et selon la cousine.

Après une semaine de vacances dont elle avait profité au maximum, Juliette était retournée travailler en début du mois de Mars. Eric ne travaillait certainement pas au Ministère de la Magie. Tous les deux avaient conclu que le fait de travailler ensemble n'était pas une bonne idée. Les souvenirs de leurs incessantes disputes les avaient convaincus. Eric Rosenhoff travaillait dans la relation publique avec les moldus notamment en tant que traducteur. Il traduisait les livres sorciers pour moldus, et inversement.

D'après ce qu'il disait, ce métier lui convenait. Mais la cousine doutait parfois. Elle ne doutait pas du fait qu'il aimait s'occuper des relations entre les moldus mais elle se demandait si la pression parfois positive du Ministère ne lui manquait pas. Parce qu'au fond, Juliette aimait beaucoup la responsabilité qu'elle endossait, la pression sur ses épaules, etc. Même si cela pouvait devenir contraignant à certains moments, elle l'aimait beaucoup cette pression.

Depuis quelques temps, Mr. Percy avait promis d'engager un assistant pour aider Juliette et sa paperasse qui lui faisait perdre beaucoup de temps. En arrivant au département où elle travaillait, la cousine découvrit une note sur la porte de son bureau. C'était Mr. Percy qui lui demandait de venir dans son bureau.

Elle s'y rendit immédiatement pour clôturer cette affaire. Pourtant lorsqu'elle entra dans le bureau, elle fut surprise de se retrouver face à face avec Ron Weasley. La surprise fut d'autant plus grande qu'elle n'avait pas vu le rouquin depuis presque deux ans.

« Ah ! Juliette ! Justement je vous attendais ! » S'exclama Mr. Percy.

_*Un Weasley ça passe mais deux Weasley c'est mauvais* _La jeune femme referma la porte derrière elle. Elle adressa un faux sourire à Ron qui affichait un air proche du : « je fais style que je suis content mais je suis de très mauvaise humeur ».

« Vous vous plaigniez que le temps vous manquait avec toute la paperasse. Et je vous avais promis de vous engager un assistant ! C'est le moins que je puisse faire après tout le temps que vous nous avez consacré ces derniers mois. Eh ben… j'ai trouvé votre assistant ! »

_*Ah oui ? Où est-il alors ?* _S'interrogea la cousine qui jeta un regard craintif à Ron. _*C'est une blague !?* _

« Je vous ai engagé Ronald Weasley, il a un contrat de trois mois pour le moment. Si son travail vous satisfait il pourra continuer…

_Et si moi aussi je m'y plais… Marmonna Ron alors que son frère le foudroyait du regard.

_Enfin ! Coupa Mr. Percy. Ce serait bien si vous lui montriez un peu notre département et votre service. »

Juliette acquiesça lentement. Elle n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis qu'on lui avait annoncé le nom de son assistant. La cousine se retourna vers le jeune sorcier et lui adressa de nouveau un faux sourire avant de l'inviter à la suivre. _*La blague de l'année… Weasley qui travaille pour moi… Non, non… Ce n'est pas possible ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais au monde pour que je me retrouve avec Ron Weasley !? Je pouvais avoir n'importe quel assistant ! Mais non, il a fallu que ce soit Ron Weasley ! Et Mr. Percy ne pouvait évidemment pas deviner que lui et moi nous détestions depuis notre première année à Poudlard ? Non ! Non, bien sûr que non ! Ron Weasley… Non mais Ron Weasley, quoi ! Travailler avec Ron Weasley…* _

« Bienvenue au département de la Coopération Magique Internationale ! » Lui dit-elle toujours avec ce faux sourire.

Il hocha la tête sans même la regarder. _*Un « merci » ça te tuerait ?* _

« Commençons la visite… Alors ici c'est là où travaille le service de la confédération internationale des sorciers, mon service. »

L'ignorant totalement, il adressa un grand signe pour saluer Audrey Jorkins. Juliette resta silencieuse et le jaugea des pieds à la tête. _*J'ai devant moi… un sorcier qui fait de grands signes… Il n'a pas remarqué que l'on devait être sérieux ici ? Non, non, vas-y ! Salut tous tes potes, cool ma poule. Tape m'en cinq aussi pendant qu'on y est !* _Elle toussota discrètement pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'attendait.

« Juste en face, il y a mon bureau. Et… »

_*Je l'ai perdu… Bah, où est-il ? Ah tiens bah… oui c'est ce que je disais ! Il tape la causette à Audrey ! Tranquille… Vas-y, cool ma poule ! Je crois qu'il ne connaît pas le sens du mot « travail »…* _

« Hum, hum ! Toussa-t-elle. Weas… Mr. Weasley ? Je vous attends ! »

Il s'empressa de la rejoindre aussitôt. Tous les deux entrèrent dans le bureau et Juliette commença à lui expliquer en quoi consistait son travail et ce dont elle avait besoin qu'il fasse. Ron observait tous les coins et recoins de la pièce. Il regardait tous les papiers sur le bureau, éparpillés et étalés un peu partout.

« Justement… J'ai besoin que vous emmeniez ceci au service des lois internationales magiques, dit-elle en lui déposant une pile de feuilles dans les bras. Et n'oubliez pas ça ! C'est mon bilan que vous devez donner au directeur de ce service.

_Euh… oui… Marmonna-t-il. Et euh… il se trouve où ce service ?

_Alors c'est au même étage. Vous prenez le couloir à droit, vous allez tout droit jusqu'au bout. Là, il y a une porte, vous entrez, vous continuez toujours dans le couloir. Puis vous prenez la porte à droite et enfin vous allez à gauche et là vous demandez le directeur du service qui s'appelle Mr. Dooney, tout récemment nommé.

_D'accord… Donc euh… J'y vais.

_Oui ! Vous revenez juste après, j'aurais encore du travail pour vous. »

_*J'en aurais toujours !* _

Le soir même, la cousine allait dîner chez ses parents avec Eric. Ils transplanèrent tous les deux devant le premier manoir. Juliette jeta un regard à la rue qui avait faite toute son enfance. Elle avait toujours un pincement au cœur quand elle revenait ici. Elle aurait aimé vivre encore ici et s'envoyer des notes avec sa cousine depuis la fenêtre de leur chambre… Juliette sortit de son passé.

Eric poussa le portail qui annonça leur venue dans le manoir. Ce fut Nelya qui leur ouvrit la porte. Chaussée et vêtue d'une robe verte émeraude comme une sorcière, elle ne s'inclina pas devant les deux invités.

« Je vais vous montrer où vous poserez vos affaires ! » Dit-elle.

Nelya les invita à la suivre. _*Non mais je rêve ? C'est cette elfe prétentieuse qui me montre où ranger ma veste dans le manoir de mes parents ? Le manoir où j'ai grandi ? Elle va très vite redescendre sur terre celle-là… Il ne faut pas qu'elle oublie que c'est bien grâce à moi et à Eric qu'elle est libre aujourd'hui !* _Juliette alla ensuite rejoindre la salle à manger.

Eric et elle entrèrent en souriant. Il y avait les parents de la cousine, et aussi son frère Antoine avec Catherine, sa compagne. Celle-ci ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine avec son teint pâle et ses joues roses. Elle arborait toujours un joli et sage sourire. Ses cheveux noirs contrastaient avec son teint.

« Eric ! Nous sommes vraiment contents de vous revoir ! S'écria Mrs. Gadish. Je vous présente mon fils Antoine, et Catherine, sa compagne. Juliette ! Comme tu es belle !

_Merci, maman. Ca va ? Tout se passe bien à la Baguette Enchantée ?

_Très bien ! Répondit son père. Après trois jours de grève, les elfes sont revenus ! Tout est en ordre, tout est parfaitement bien reparti.

_Tiens, Eric et toi vous pouvez vous installez ici. » Leur dit Mrs. Gadish.

Ils s'assirent à la place désignée et se retrouvèrent face à Antoine et Catherine.

« Alors Antoine, tout marche bien ?

_Ecoute, oui. Tout va super bien ! On va lancer une nouvelle édition des balais Brossdur ! Annonça-t-il. Et Catherine va organiser le mariage de Claude Lockwood ! Tu le savais ?

_Claude Lockwood ? Tiens donc… Marmonna Juliette. La dernière fois, il n'y a pas si longtemps d'ailleurs, Marion m'avait dit qu'il l'avait invité à prendre un verre. Elle l'a refusé.

_Eh bien, il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour se sortir d'affaire… Tu sais qui sera sa femme ?

_Non… Marmonna Juliette. Mais il n'était pas avec une canadienne déjà ?

_Si, si ! Assura Antoine. Mais celle-ci la quitter quand l'affaire Lockwood a explosé. Catherine, dis-lui !

_Il se marie avec Millicent Bulstrode, dit Catherine.

_Non !? S'écria Juliette avec un sourire dément. Vraiment ? La meilleure nouvelle de l'année ! Chéri, tu sais qui est Claude Lockwood ? Demanda-t-elle à Eric.

_Euh… non.

_Mais si, c'est le gars que je t'avais montré dans le journal, tu te souviens ?

_Ah ! Lui ! C'est l'ex de ta cousine si j'ai bien compris… ?

_Oui, oui ! Enfin bref, c'est une ordure ! Millicent Bulstrode c'est la fille dont je t'ai parlé qui n'était pas… disons très attirante physiquement, et pas très intelligente non plus. Il est tombé bien bas… C'est tout ce qu'il mérite ! Catherine… Tu te rends compte que tu as une affaire en or là ? Tu vas organiser le mariage le plus absurde de tous les temps ! »

Ils rirent tous les quatre. Mr. et Mrs. Gadish arrivèrent alors avec Nelya pour apporter les plats.


	122. Loin du froid de décembre

**Chapitre 120 : Loin du froid de décembre**

* * *

><p>Sept mois plus tard (Décembre)<p>

* * *

><p>Pierre et Léa n'osaient pas se regarder. Tous les deux assis face à face pour prendre le thé n'osaient pas relever le regard. Ils avaient peur que leurs yeux ne se croisent. Laurana ne cessait de faire des allers-et-retours entre la salle à manger et la cuisine. Cette dernière ne cachait jamais sa joie d'inviter Léa pour le thé ou pour une autre raison.<p>

La cousine avait les mains moites. Elle les essuya discrètement alors que Laurana repartait en s'écriant : « Ah ! J'ai oublié ça… » Malgré la présence de celle-ci, Léa n'arrivait pas à totalement ignorer Pierre. Ce beau blond à la peau laiteuse, grand, mince… Il avait aussi un charme bien à lui. Léa l'avait trouvé au fur et à mesure. Son silence, il ne disait jamais quelque chose qui n'était pas inintéressant. Il avait une sorte de timidité, une réserve sur lui-même qui était comme un voile mystérieux. Léa n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de cet homme qui sublimait ses rêves.

Laurana revint avec une boîte de gâteaux. Léa baissa une nouvelle fois les yeux et fixa ses mains moites. Laurana repartit en s'écriant de nouveau : « Ah ! J'ai oublié ça… » Pierre et Léa se retrouvèrent seuls dans la salle à manger pour la millième fois.

Alors leurs yeux se croisèrent.

« Tu… Tu vas vendre ta maison ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

_Oui…

_Tu vas aller où ?

_Je ne sais pas encore. » Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Il jeta un regard en direction de la cuisine puis le reporta de nouveau sur la jeune femme. Pierre semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose mais c'était comme s'il y avait un blocage.

« Tu… T-tu… C'est à cause de moi ?

_Tu sais très bien pourquoi je…

_Je crois que j'ai enfin tout ! S'exclama Laurana en arrivant avec une corbeille de fruits. Allons, c'est quoi ces messes basses ? Petits cachotiers, hein ! »

Ils lui sourirent en même temps comme deux enfants bien sages devant leur maîtresse d'école. Laurana prit place avec eux. De nouveau, Pierre et Léa baissèrent le regard. Tandis que Laurana racontait à la cousine son « énorme problème » avec sa robe mauve, Pierre servait le thé dans les tasses.

Léa s'autorisa à observer les longs doigts du sorcier qui déposèrent devant elle sa tasse de thé. La main de Laurana se posa soudainement sur le bras de la cousine.

« Et mon problème avec les strasses ! Il faut que je te le raconte ! Mon nouveau sac à main que j'ai acheté il y a environ… quelques mois, vient de perdre deux de ses strasses ! Alors évidemment j'ai été voir la boutique qui me l'avait vendu ! »

Léa écoutait en silence et commentait de temps en temps avec des : « Ah ! », « Eh ben ! », « Oui, en effet ! », « C'est sûr ! », « Vraiment ? », etc. Pierre l'observait avec un sourire en coin. Ce sourire… _*Non, ne souris pas Pierre !* _Lui ordonna-t-elle mentalement alors que son cœur bondissait. Elle ne pourrait jamais se lasser de cette image : Pierre qui lui souriait. Il avait un beau sourire ! Très léger, certes, toujours dans la réserve et pourtant il s'ajoutait à son charme.

« Mais peut-être que tu veux du sucre avec ton thé !? S'écria Laurana en se levant de nouveau.

_Non, c'est bon je… » Commença Léa mais la jeune sorcière était déjà partie.

Pierre resta silencieux. Léa soupira légèrement. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire ni ce qu'elle devait dire.

Leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau.

Léa se détourna aussitôt. Elle essuya encore une fois ses mains moites. La jeune femme attendait que Laurana ne revienne mais Pierre parla alors :

« Tu pourrais rester… si tu le voulais bien sûr…

_Si je le voulais ! Releva Léa.

_Ok, ok ! Juste laisse-moi te dire que… que… pff… Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais pas comment te le dire ! Mais… Je vais rompre avec Laurana.

_Tu me dis ça là, comme ça, maintenant !? Je me sens déjà assez mal à l'aise tu n'as pas besoin d'en rajouter !

_Pourquoi tu te sens mal à l'aise ? Tu n'as rien à te reprocher pourtant ! Il ne s'est rien passé entre toi et moi… Je t'ai juste dit… Je t'ai juste dit… que… que… j'aimais une autre femme.

_Chut ! Pas là ! Elle est dans la pièce juste à côté, enfin !

_Je ne l'aime plus… je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimé, d'ailleurs… »

Léa siffla pour l'obliger à se taire. Laurana revint avec le pot de sucre. Tout en riant, elle s'expliqua : « Je ne l'avais pas rangé au bon endroit ! C'est fou comme ça peut vous désorienter, ça alors ! »

Pierre et Léa hochèrent la tête comme deux enfants bien sages. Laurana se rassit parmi eux et proposa à chacun une cuillère de sucre. La cousine buvait silencieusement une gorgée de son thé quand la jeune sorcière lui demanda :

« Alors comme ça tu déménages… Tu vas aller où ?

_Je ne sais pas, répondit Léa gênée.

_Tu passeras nous voir, hein ?

_Oui, bien sûr ! Dit-elle avec un sourire forcé. J'essaierais de passer autant que possible.

_Tu sais que ça va me faire bizarre de ne plus avoir une voisine aussi géniale… ? On va drôlement s'ennuyer ici… Tu m'emmèneras plus souvent au resto, hein Pierre ?

_Hum, hum… Acquiesça-t-il sans manifester un quelconque sentiment.

_De toute façon, je viendrais toujours dans ta boutique, Léa ! On pourra se voir comme ça. Si tu fais des sacs à main et des chaussures, je n'irais plus que chez toi ! Quand on voit la qualité des autres boutiques… ils se payent nos têtes !

_Je ne peux pas tout faire, tu sais. Je suis seule pour gérer ma boutique…

_Tu pourrais engager quelqu'un ! Suggéra Laurana. J'ai toujours rêvé de travailler dans une boutique de prêt-à-porter… »

Léa but aussitôt dans sa tasse de thé. Elle ne voulait surtout pas répondre à cela. Non, non, Laurana ne viendrait pas travailler dans sa boutique !

« Mais je ne sais pas coudre… Soupira-t-elle en s'accoudant à la table. C'est vraiment dommage… J'aurais pu habiller Pierre pour ses réunions avec le département de la Justice Magique ! Ricana-t-elle en accordant un clin d'œil à ce dernier.

_Hum, hum ! Très bonne idée, répondit Pierre sans le moindre enthousiasme.

_Oh mais… Léa ! Tu pourrais m'appendre ! Enfin… si ça ne te dérange pas et surtout si tu as le temps.

_Hum, moui pourquoi pas !? Acquiesça Léa encore plus gênée.

_Je pourrais coudre des petits body si un jour Pierre et moi nous avons un enfant. »

La tasse de thé entre les mains de la cousine se renversa. Le liquide chaud coula sur toute la nappe. Ils se levèrent tous les trois en même temps.

« Je suis désolée ! S'excusa Léa.

_Ce n'est rien, Léa ! Ce n'est pas grave. Regarde, les moldus ont inventé un objet très pratique qui s'appelle une imponge !

_Une éponge, la corrigea Pierre.

_Ah oui ! Une éponge ! C'est vraiment magique, ça ! Je te conseille d'en acheter une, Léa ! »

La cousine observa les mouvements de Laurana avec ce drôle de petit objet troué de partout. Elle se demanda un instant comment un objet troué pouvait retenir du liquide sans le faire couler.

« Bon… Merci, je suis contente d'être passée… mais il faut que je rentre… j'ai… j'ai du travail, prétexta-t-elle en jetant un regard à Pierre.

_Oh… Tu t'en vas déjà ? Fit Laurana déçue. Attend, je vais essorer cette éponge et je t'ouvre. Pierre, tu l'accompagnes jusqu'au vestiaire ? »

Il hocha la tête et invita la cousine à le suivre. Léa savait parfaitement où se trouvait le vestiaire mais par politesse elle le suivit quand même. Il lui tendit sa cape et ses gants. Elle les prit hâtivement et les enfila.

« Attend… Lui chuchota-t-il. Est-ce que… si Laurana et moi nous ne sommes plus ensemble… est-ce que tu pourrais vivre avec moi ?

_Chut ! S'énerva Léa. Pierre… je ne sais pas ! Tu as entendu ? Elle veut un enfant ! Elle vient à peine de le dire et toi… tu… tu me parles d'habiter ensemble !

_Il y a pourtant quelques mois tu m'avais bien fait comprendre que c'était ce que tu voulais !

_Oui… c'est vrai… mais… je ne sais pas ! Voilà, je ne sais pas.

_Quand je t'ai dis que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre que Laurana, tu as changé d'un coup… Ça fait à peine une semaine que je te l'ai dis et tu te comportes comme si…

_Tu peux comprendre que je me sens mal à l'aise ici ? Elle veut que je la conseille ! Elle veut que je lui apprenne à coudre ! Elle veut un enfant… Lâche-moi s'il te plaît, elle va arriver. »

Il obéit à sa demande et lui relâcha les mains. Léa sortit du vestiaire et s'empressa de rejoindre le hall. Laurana arriva et lui ouvrit ses bras. Elle enlaça la cousine comme si cela faisait une éternité qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues.

« Si tu veux un coup de main quand tu déménageras tu peux venir sonner ! Proposa Laurana en serrant de nouveau Léa dans ses bras. Tu vas me manquer…

_Tu sais… Il faudra un bon mois avant que je ne déménage. » Répondit Léa plus que gênée.

Laurana relâcha enfin la cousine et lui ouvrit la porte. Le froid de décembre s'engouffra dans la maison alors que la jeune femme s'empressait de sortir.

* * *

><p>L'aiguille tournait. Inlassablement, elle tournait. L'horloge sonna. Un coup. Le tic tac se faisait entendre dans toutes les têtes, dans toute la pièce, dans tout le manoir. A cela se mêlait le bruit des couverts contre les assiettes. L'elfe qui les servait ne faisait aucun bruit.<p>

Marion ne cessait de boire dans son verre d'eau. Elle regardait Mrs. Malefoy face à elle, puis Mr. Malefoy en bout de table, et enfin Drago à l'opposé de ce dernier. Manger chez les parents de Drago était toujours un épouvantable calvaire pour la cousine. Il en était de même pour le jeune homme quand ils allaient manger chez le père de celle-ci.

Marion s'inquiétait tous les jours au sujet de la veille de Noël qu'ils devaient passer chez sa famille. Tous les Clerwood-Gadish réunis et un Malefoy. Cela risquait d'être extrêmement tendu mais elle espérait vainement qu'ils finiraient par reformer la famille qu'ils étaient auparavant.

Il était clair que comparé à ses autres cousines, elle n'avait pas choisi le chemin le plus facile. Juliette était avec un homme « charmant, gentil et agréable. Il est avenant, il sait s'amuser et prendre les choses au second degré. Je le trouve parfait ! » Disait le père de Marion. Quant à Louise, elle était avec un homme « très gentil, adorable, qui a beaucoup d'humour ! Un homme talentueux qui a un bel avenir devant lui et qui saura s'occuper de sa femme comme il se doit. » Disait encore le père de Marion.

_*J'ai de la chance, Léa n'est pas encore officiellement avec Pierre. Quand ça se saura… j'aurais la totale !* _Marion ruminait quand on apporta le dessert. Elle songeait encore à cette fête de Noël qui allait tourner à la catastrophe quand on la servit.

« Alors, vous savez ce que vous allez faire pour Noël ? » Demanda justement Mrs. Malefoy.

_*Elle était obligée de poser cette question ?* _Drago et Marion échangèrent un regard puis finalement elle répondit :

« Oui, nous allons manger chez mon oncle et ma tante avec toute ma famille.

_Ah… Marmonna Mrs. Malefoy.

_Et vous ? Demanda à son tour la cousine.

_Nous allons chez les Verpey, dit-elle puis elle ajouta en lançant un regard noir à Drago. Les Greengrass seront là aussi. »

Son fils baissa la tête sur son assiette. Marion se força un sourire à Mrs. Malefoy. L'aiguille tournait encore. Inlassablement, elle tournait. L'horloge sonna la demie. Un coup. Le tic tac se faisait de nouveau entendre dans toutes les têtes, dans toute la pièce, dans tout le manoir. Le bruit des couverts s'ajoutait à ce silence. Marion prit une cuillère de son gâteau de riz. Elle détestait le gâteau de riz. Mais elle se forçait à aimer ça et finit son assiette. La cousine adressa un nouveau sourire à Mrs. Malefoy alors que celle-ci la regardait.

« Vous avez une belle couleur de cheveux. » Lui dit-elle soudainement.

Marion ne savait pas quoi répondre à part « merci ». Elle chercha vainement à lancer une conversation mais rien ne lui vint alors elle répondit :

« Merci. »

Puis elle se força un sourire. Mrs. Malefoy aussi. Marion venait enfin de finir son gâteau de riz. Son supplice se terminait. Mr. Malefoy prit son verre et but une gorgée en silence. L'aiguille tournait toujours. Le tic tac se faisait entendre de nouveau. Le bruit des couverts s'arrêta comme tous avaient terminé leur dessert.

« Dites-moi, reprit alors Mrs. Malefoy. Quand nous sommes venus visiter votre… hum… appartement, dit-elle avec difficulté comme si elle ne connaissait pas le mot. J'ai pu remarquer qu'il n'y avait qu'une chambre… je me demandais alors… C'est bien indiscret mais puisque vous serez probablement ma belle-fille je pense avoir le droit de me poser cette question. Vous qui accordez beaucoup d'importance à la famille, est-ce que vous avez des projets futurs ?

_Vous aimeriez savoir si je veux avoir des enfants ? Et bien oui, j'en voudrais bien sûr. Mais… plus tard. Je pense que pour l'instant nous avons encore le temps d'y réfléchir et de… profiter de la vie. »

Elle jeta un regard à Drago. _*Aide-moi ! Je ne peux pas tenir une conversation toute seule ! Il faut que quelqu'un rebondisse quand même !* _

« Le temps passe vite, vous savez… Marmonna Mrs. Malefoy.

_Oui… le temps passe vite… J'ai dix-neuf ans, il me reste encore largement le temps. »

Elle jeta un nouveau regard à Drago mais celui-ci fixait l'horloge de son regard. L'aiguille de celle-ci tournait. Le tic tac se faisait entendre. Soudain, il s'écria :

« Oulà ! Tu as vu l'heure ? On ne devait pas passer chez ta cousine après ? »

Marion arqua un sourcil. Quelle cousine ? Comment ? Laquelle ? Drago la fixa intensément du regard et enfin elle comprit.

« Ah mais oui ! Elle doit nous attendre, là. En plus, elle m'a dit qu'elle était assez pressée…

_Bon et bien, il est temps de partir alors, enchaîna Drago. On a été ravi de manger ici. C'était vraiment très bien. »

Ils se levèrent tous de table et se dirent au revoir. Drago et Marion quittèrent enfin le manoir et transplanèrent jusqu'à l'entrée de leur appartement. Ils soupirèrent enfin. Ils sourirent ensuite tous les deux.

« La prochain fois, je crois qu'on fera en sorte d'être plusieurs à table, conclut Drago.

_Je ferai la même chose avec mon père. Oui, le mieux c'est qu'il y est du monde pour rendre la conversation un peu plus vivante.

_Oui, oui, je crois aussi, acquiesça-t-il.

_Au fait, pas mal le coup de la cousine ! Lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Je ne te pensais pas capable de ça surtout devant tes parents.

_Du début à la fin je n'ai pensé qu'à ça ! J'ai réfléchis à la meilleure excuse possible. En tout cas, je te félicite ! Tu es l'une des rare qui a réussi à tenir une conversation avec ma mère. Elle était courte, certes, mais je t'assure que c'était un exploit !

_Tu plaisantes, j'espère !?

_Mais non, j'ai été remarquablement surpris. Je ne te pensais pas capable de discuter avec ma mère. »

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans leur appartement et rirent encore de leur bonne excuse.

* * *

><p>Après tant d'efforts, Léa doutait désormais. Assise, seule, dans sa propre boutique, elle ne trouvait pas la solution à son problème. Un problème assez paradoxal. Sept mois étaient passés durant lesquels la cousine avait redoublé d'efforts pour attirer l'attention de Pierre. Maintenant qu'elle était sûre d'y être arrivée, elle doutait. Elle se souviendrait toujours des mots qu'il lui avait dits.<p>

Petit à petit, Léa avait creusé le fossé qui s'était installé entre Pierre et Laurana. Celle-ci venait voir Léa régulièrement pour se confier sur ses inquiétudes. Mais la cousine ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait répondre.

Elle se sentait mal. Pourquoi ? Après tout c'était ce qu'elle voulait ! Elle l'avait bien cherché. Non, elle se sentait mal parce que Laurana n'avait jamais eu d'amis à proprement parler. Les seuls amis qu'elle avait étaient des serpents. Léa n'était pas mieux au final. Elle avait profité de la confiance que Laurana lui accordait pour ensuite se rapprocher de Pierre.

Pourtant, ce que Léa prenait comme un défi à surmonter n'avait jamais été aussi simple. Pierre n'était pas un trophée comme elle l'avait pensé. Ce n'était pas un vulgaire caprice d'enfance. C'était bien plus et cela depuis le début. Elle ne l'avait tout simplement pas compris. Désormais, elle le voyait tel qu'elle aurait dû le voir depuis le début.

Dans sa tête tout était mélangé. Tout était confus. D'un côté Laurana qui prenait Léa pour sa confidente. De l'autre, Pierre. Léa voulait être tout à lui. Elle aimerait qu'il puisse entendre son cœur. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, elle ne regardait que lui. Et cela depuis ses années à Poudlard. C'était l'évidence même qui venait d'exploser à sa figure.

Elle se souviendrait toujours des mots qu'il lui avait dits. Elle s'en souviendrait toujours. Et cela la hantait. Si Léa écoutait sa tête, elle deviendrait l'amie que méritait Laurana. Si Léa écoutait son cœur, elle serait la plus heureuse des sorcières sur cette terre ! Son bonheur contre celui de Laurana ?

Elle se souvenait des mots que Pierre lui avait dits. Ils étaient clairement inscrits dans sa tête. Il aimait quelqu'un d'autre lui avait-il dit. Quoique cette personne décide, Laurana finirait seule. _*Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?* _

Le soleil était couché depuis plus d'une heure, et la boutique de la cousine était fermée depuis longtemps. Pourtant, Léa ne parvenait pas à quitter cet endroit. Elle était mieux ici que chez elle où la maison de Pierre et Laurana était en vue. La cousine avait besoin d'un conseil. Qui ? A qui se confier ? A qui parler ? _*Léa, réfléchis ! Parmi tes connaissances, qui a bien pu s'en vouloir autant que toi ? Qui a bien pu être aussi mal à l'aise que toi ?* _

Quelques minutes plus tard, Léa sonnait à la porte de sa cousine Marion qui l'ouvrit.

« Léa ! S'écria-t-elle heureuse et à la fois surprise. Viens, entre. »

Elle entra chez sa cousine et resta un instant à l'entrée. Mal à l'aise comme jamais elle ne l'avait été, Léa restait sans bouger. Marion la jaugea. Ce n'était pas normal. Léa bougeait partout, criait à tout va… Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

« C'est qui ? Lança Drago qui sortait du salon. Ah, Léa !

_Tu veux bien monter à l'étage, s'il te plaît ? » Lui demanda Marion presque immédiatement.

Il arqua un sourcil interrogateur. Marion lui lança un regard de reproche. Il monta alors à l'étage. Léa suivit sa cousine jusqu'au salon et s'assit sur un fauteuil. Marion s'assit près d'elle.

« Je crois que j'ai fait une connerie… Souffla Léa.

_Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ? Railla Marion.

_Ce n'est pas drôle. Je me suis dit que tu pourrais me comprendre toi… je crois que je viens de… de… de briser un couple.

_Celui de Pierre et Laurana, devina Marion sans aucune difficulté.

_Oui, et maintenant… je m'en veux vis-à-vis de Laurana parce qu'elle me faisait confiance et… elle me considérait comme son amie. Marion, je m'en veux. Je m'en veux tellement, si tu savais.

_Hum, hum… Est-ce que tu l'aimes, au moins ?

_Oui ! Répondit immédiatement Léa. Je n'ai pas honte de le dire, c'est vrai. J'ai besoin d'un conseil. »

Marion resta silencieuse pendant que Léa lui racontait tout ce qui la dérangeait dans sa conscience. Elle l'écouta pendant un long moment sans dire un mot. Quand Léa eut fini, Marion resta encore silencieuse avant de lui demander :

« Tu veux vraiment un conseil ?

_Oui, j'en ai tant besoin. Toi aussi tu t'es retrouvée dans une situation comme la mienne.

_Exact, et je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait. Si tu veux un conseil, je vais te donner un conseil. Dans une situation comme la tienne, il n'y a pas de bonne solution. Tu feras toujours souffrir quelqu'un au final. En revanche, il faut que tu sois sûre de toi. C'est ton choix, il doit te soulager. Tu m'as dit… que c'était ton bonheur contre celui de Laurana. Pourquoi ?

_Eh ben parce que si je lui fais mal…

_Tu lui feras mal dans tous les cas, non ? Tu m'as bien dit que Pierre ne l'aimait plus !? Il ne va pas rester avec elle. Alors… ça pourrait déjà te soulager. Ecoute-moi, ce qui est fait est fait, ça ne sert à rien de se lamenter dessus. Ce que tu dois te dire c'est que tu vas forcément décevoir quelqu'un. Si tu choisis de rester l'amie de Laurana, c'est Pierre qui va être déçu. Si tu choisis d'être avec Pierre, c'est Laurana qui sera déçue. Je connais Pierre. Je peux me tromper mais je n'ai jamais pensé que Laurana était quelqu'un pour lui. Après, tout peut arriver évidemment ! Mais il a besoin de quelqu'un qui lui permettra de s'extérioriser, de rire, etc.

_Oui, mais…

_Et toi de ton côté, est-ce que tu préfères vraiment être l'amie de Laurana que d'être avec Pierre ? Je ne voudrais pas t'influencer mais… je pense que ce qui te dérange c'est ce que les autres vont penser. Je le sais ! Je suis passée par là. Et bien… je ne vais pas te mentir, pendant un moment ils vont murmurer sur ton passage. Je me souviens pour ma part : « Regardez, c'est la fille Clerwood ! Elle a trompé le fils Bradley avec le fils Malefoy ! » C'était comme si j'avais commis un sacrilège suprême… ! Mais je m'en foutais ! Pour être honnête, je m'en fous de ce qu'ils peuvent bien penser ! Je suis _heureuse_ ! Est-ce que tu seras heureuse Léa ? C'est ça qu'il faut te demander. Ce n'est pas aux autres que revient la tâche de guider ta vie.

_Tu as raison… Tu as complètement raison. Merci ! Marion… t'es la meilleure des cousines, tu sais ! »

Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel modestement. Léa la prit dans ses bras et la remercia encore une fois.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Lui proposa alors Marion/

_Non, non, je vais rentrer. Dormir, et avec Pierre on va tout mettre au clair. »

Léa hocha la tête pour se donner du courage. Oui, elle allait le faire ! Parce qu'elle voulait être heureuse avec celui qu'elle aimait ! Peu importe si les autres allaient la détester, elle serait heureuse !

Marion la raccompagna alors jusqu'à la sortie et lui souhaita bonne chance.

* * *

><p>« Bonne chance, Loulou ! Lui souhaita Anthony à l'entrée du stade. Tu vas tout déchirer, je le sais ! »<p>

Il l'embrassa en la tenant bien dans ses bras. Jodie Martin appela la cousine de sa grosse voix. Louise quitta les bras du jeune homme et s'éloigna dans les vestiaires. Les autres filles de l'équipe mettaient déjà leur tenue de match. Louise s'empressa de rattraper son retard.

Pendant ce temps, Jodie leur rappelait ce qu'elles avaient vus à l'entraînement. Les Chauves-souris de Ballycastle était l'équipe la plus redoutée d'Irlande. Elle était constituée de gros costaud et mêmes leurs joueuses ressemblaient à des colosses.

Gwenog rejoignit Jodie pour rappeler aux joueuses les techniques de jeu et comment elles devaient s'organiser pour avoir une chance de l'emporter. Louise enfilait ses protections quand Surie lui glissa discrètement :

« Quand est-ce que tu comptes mettre à jour ton certificat médical ?

_Bientôt, il faut que je trouve le temps c'est tout.

_Tu sais que si Jodie vérifiait tout le temps nos certificats tu ne serais pas autorisée à jouer ? T'as quand même un retard d'un mois, Louise !

_Je sais ! Je vais y aller…

_Dis donc vous deux ! Rugit Jodie. Gwenog explique quelque chose qui pourrait vous servir ! Ecoutez donc !

_Je disais qu'ils aiment jouer avec leurs batteurs pour déstabiliser les poursuiveurs adverses. Amalia et moi on va faire tout notre possible mais on ne pourra pas vous couvrir toutes et tout le temps. Il va falloir faire attention. »

Les autres joueuses hochèrent la tête face à leur capitaine, puis sortirent des vestiaires. Le stade entier les acclama. Une ruée d'applaudissement suivit leur entrée sur le terrain. Les Harpies de Holyhead firent quelques tours de terrain et puis se rassemblèrent au centre face aux Chauves-souris de Ballycastle. Gwenog serra la main au capitaine adverse. Puis l'arbitre lança le Souafle.

Louise se rua au milieu pour l'attraper. En quelques secondes, elle s'était déjà reçu des coups plutôt mémorables. Ce fut finalement un poursuiveur de l'équipe adverse qui l'attrapa.

« Défense ! » Ordonna Mélania à ses deux autres coéquipières.

Tandis que Surie et Louise revenaient, les Cognards pleuvaient dans tous les sens. Elles usèrent de toutes les techniques pour les éviter. Heureusement, Gwenog et Amalia veillaient sur elles.

Pendant ce temps, Ginny faisait des tours de terrain de long en large à la recherche du précieux Vif d'Or. Elle évita de justesse un Cognard envoyé dans sa direction.

De leur côté, les poursuiveuses avaient dû mal à s'adapter à ce type de jeu. C'était étrange, il fallait toujours veiller et avoir bien en tête qu'elles n'étaient pas à l'abri d'un Cognard.

Après avoir prix trente points d'affilés, un temps-mort fut demandé par Jodie. Les joueuses rejoignirent le banc et s'empressèrent d'attraper la première bouteille d'eau qui leur tombait sous la main. Jodie soigna rapidement la blessure d'Amalia qui s'était pris un Cognard sur l'épaule. Heureusement celle-ci était résistante.

Surie lança un regard à Louise. La cousine devina parfaitement ce qu'elle avait en tête. C'était un match dangereux et Louise n'avait pas mis à jour son certificat médical. Jodie laissa Gwenog s'occuper d'Amalia pour expliquer rapidement aux poursuiveuses ce qu'elles devaient faire.

« Voler en hauteur ! Vous êtes pratiquement à ras du sol parce que vous subissez leurs attaques. Restez à hauteur des buts, sinon vous êtes foutus ! Il vous faudra un miracle pour marquer si vous êtes à ras du sol. N'ayez pas peur surtout ! Vous êtes aussi physique qu'eux ! Surveillez bien vos arrières, je ne voudrais pas que l'une d'entre vous soit obligée de sortir. Sinon c'est parfait ! Ginny c'est bien ce que tu fais mais reste vers les tribunes, d'accord ? Ça provoquera une faute s'ils envoient un Cognard dans ta direction puisqu'ils risqueront alors de toucher le public. Surtout n'hésitez pas à jouer la comédie ! Si l'un d'entre eux vous pousse, exagérer la chose ! Vous êtes fines et mobiles, c'est un avantage par rapport à eux. Vous êtes fatalement plus rapide qu'eux ! »

L'arbitre siffla la fin du temps-mort. Les joueuses remontèrent sur leurs balais. Mélania, Surie, et Louise se positionnèrent pour défendre puisque le Souafle était aux adversaires.

Le match reprit. Tandis que les trois poursuiveuses tentaient de ne pas subir leurs attaques, Ginny survolait le terrain près des tribunes. Gwenog et Amalia avaient toutes les deux l'œil et protégeaient les autres joueuses.

Louise réussit à contrer une passe. Elle se rua aussitôt vers le Souafle qui tombait au sol. Elle l'attrapa au vol et redressa ensuite son balai. La cousine remontait à hauteur des buts quand un Cognard la frappa à la jambe. La douleur lui fit relâchée le Souafle. Son balai vira d'un côté et Louise dégringola. Elle tenta vainement de rattraper son balai qui filait à travers le terrain. Elle sentit alors toute la pression de l'air sur elle et la chute si vertigineuse qu'elle eut l'impression que son cœur se soulevait tellement qu'il allait s'arracher à sa poitrine.

Elle vit les joueurs voler dans tous les sens et la dernière image fut celle d'un nouveau Cognard qui finissait de l'achever. Il la frappa à la tête et alors ce fut le noir complet.

* * *

><p>Juliette sortit en trombe de son bureau et courut dans tout le département à la recherche de son assistant. Le hibou qu'elle venait de recevoir lui annonçait ce qu'il était advenu de Louise durant le match.<p>

« Weasley ! Weasley ! Aboya-t-elle.

_Miss. Juliette ? Surgit-il en disant cela sur un ton peu respectueux.

_Je dois partir maintenant alors vous allez avertir Mr. Percy et Audrey pour qu'elle prenne la direction du service en mon absence.

_V-Vous… partez ? Demanda-t-il soudainement l'air d'un gamin abandonné par sa mère.

_Oui ! Une urgence, je dois rejoindre ma cousine à l'hôpital !

_Mais… vous allez revenir ?

_Oui, Weasley ! Vous pensez pouvoir vous débrouillez sans moi ? Demain je veux avoir toutes mes copies alors vous réglez ce problème avec l'imprimerie, ok ? Vous allez y arriver Weasley ?

_Euh… oui… je crois, bafouilla-t-il. Mais… euh… V-vous revenez quand ? Mon frère voudra le savoir… »

Juliette ne répondit même pas et quitta le département en vitesse. Elle appuya avec rage sur le bouton de l'ascenseur avant que les portes de celui-ci ne s'ouvrent. Au rez-de-chaussée, Juliette se précipita vers la première cheminée. Un sorcier commençait déjà à s'engouffrer dedans. La cousine s'empressa de le tirer par sa cape.

« Vous êtes folle !? Lui lança-t-il en colère.

_Désolé, une urgence ! Prenez la suivante ! »

Elle entra dans la cheminée et demanda l'hôpital Saint Mangouste. Quand elle arriva à destination, la jeune femme demanda immédiatement la chambre de sa cousine. Elle se précipita dans tous les étages et arriva enfin à la salle d'attente. Les parents de Louise étaient déjà là tout comme Marion et Élise, qui travaillait comme illustratrice chez Dumalley Fils. Les deux avaient quitté la maison d'édition en même temps dès qu'elles avaient reçu le hibou.

Ils attendirent longtemps, vraiment très longtemps. Léa arriva une heure après et s'excusa. Elle avait été retenue par une cliente très exigeante. Les autres membres de la famille ne viendraient pas puisque tous devaient faire marcher la Baguette Enchantée. Seuls les parents de Louise attendaient, impatients et inquiets dans la salle d'attente avec les cousines.

Léa et Élise s'assirent toutes les deux tandis que Juliette faisait les cent pas dans la pièce. Marion restait debout et essayait de calmer sa cousine. Les minutes passaient puis les heures. Au bout d'un certain temps, mêmes les secondes devinrent interminables.

Enfin, un médicomage entra dans la salle d'attente et demanda Mr. et Mrs. Clerwood. Ceux-ci se levèrent aussitôt et demandèrent des nouvelles de leur fille. Juliette et Marion les rejoignirent, de même pour les deux sœurs Léa et Élise. Le médicomage observa chaque membre de famille et dit enfin :

« Ça va, ce n'est pas dangereux pour sa santé. On a eu peur que le Cognard qu'elle avait reçu en pleine tête ne lui cause des dégâts mais c'est le genou qui a le plus pris. Il a été complètement détruit, et la vitesse à laquelle elle volait lui a déboîté la hanche. Mais elle va bien ! Les rassura-t-il. En revanche vous ne pouvez pas la voir, elle dort encore. Elle se réveillera dans… disons vingt minutes. Elle ne pourra pas voir beaucoup de monde et surtout ce sera dans un temps très court car elle sera fatiguée. »

Ils échangèrent un regard entre eux. Le médicomage laissa alors la famille se concerter et quitta la salle d'attente.

« Dans ce cas, vous allez la voir, suggéra Juliette en désignant son oncle et sa tante. Et nous, nous reviendrons une prochaine fois. »

Ils acquiescèrent tous à cette décision. Les quatre jeunes femmes quittèrent donc l'hôpital tandis que Mr. et Mrs. Clerwood attendaient toujours leur fille dans la salle d'attente.

* * *

><p>Pierre et Léa soupirèrent tous les deux. Ils se trouvaient face à l'entrée de la maison où Laurana cuisinait des cupcakes pour le retour de celui-ci. Pierre prit la main de la cousine et l'embrassa.<p>

« Il vaut mieux, je pense, que tu ne sois pas là quand je vais lui dire.

_Je pense aussi. J'ai du travail à la boutique de toute façon… T'es obligé de lui dire aujourd'hui ?

_Oui, Léa, oui ! Je suis obligé ! Je ne vais pas me cacher indéfiniment parce que plus le temps passe plus c'est horrible pour elle.

_Je sais mais elle est passée ce matin pour me demander des nouvelles de Louise…

_De toute façon, je ne peux plus vivre avec elle ! Je ne peux plus… la supporter tout simplement. C'est méchant à dire mais c'est comme ça.

_Je sais, tu me le dis dix fois par jours…

_Fais-moi confiance. » Lui assura-t-il en baisant de nouveau sa main.

Léa hocha la tête et tapota l'épaule de Pierre pour lui donner une sorte de courage ou son soutien. Elle ne savait même pas. Quand Pierre tourna les clés dans la serrure de la porte, Léa transplana.

La cousine se retrouva face à sa boutique. Elle entra à l'intérieur et tourna la pancarte pour signaler qu'elle était ouverte. La journée passa sans aucune nouvelle de ce qu'il était advenu de Pierre, ni de Laurana.

Au pied d'une sorcière, Léa raccommodait un ourlet qu'elle avait mal cousu. Puis la jeune femme autorisa enfin sa cliente à se regarder dans le miroir. La sorcière resta émerveillée devant le travail de la cousine. Cette dernière prenait plaisir à voir cet air. Sa boutique de prêt-à-porter avait ouverte en juin. Les débuts avaient été difficiles mais au fur et à mesure, les clients parlaient entre eux et de plus en plus de monde affluait dans sa boutique. Les commandes surtout devenaient importantes !

La porte de la boutique s'ouvrit. Une nouvelle cliente entra pour aller chercher une commande. Léa disparut dans l'arrière-boutique. Elle revenait avec la commande de cette cliente quand la cloche à l'entrée de la boutique sonna encore une fois signalant qu'un nouveau client venait d'entrer. C'était Laurana. Léa s'arrêta instantanément.

Laurana, les yeux rouges, et le regard furibond fonça à grands pas vers la cousine. _*Oh, oh… Merde, ça sent mauvais !*_ Pensa Léa. Laurana n'accorda aucun regard à la cliente qui attendait sa commande. Elle fonça jusqu'à arriver à la hauteur de la cousine. Celle-ci n'eut même pas le temps de voir la gifle qu'elle se prit.

« C'est abominable ce que t'as fait ! Sanglota-t-elle devant la cousine avec pourtant la rage dans son ton. Comment t'as pu oser ? On était fiancés depuis plus d'un an, on allait se marier ! Tu peux le récupérer maintenant, il se tire de chez moi ! Mais tu n'as pas honte ? Depuis le début tu t'es servie de moi pour te rapprocher de lui… C'est dégelasse ! _C'est vraiment dégelasse ! _»

Sur ce, Laurana lui tourna le dos. Léa ne savait que faire et dans un élan de pitié, elle commença à la rattraper.

« Laurana, je suis…

_Oh non ! Ne me sort pas le même discours bien préparé que Pierre m'a sorti ! Vous êtes abominables tous les deux ! Vous ferez un beau couple au moins ! Mais laissez-moi tranquille ! Je ne veux pas de vos excuses, ni de votre pitié ! Je veux que vous me laissiez tranquille ! »

Elle sortit de la boutique et faillit se tordre la cheville en sortant. Léa se mordit la lèvre tout en la regardant descendre le Chemin de Traverse en sanglot.

La cliente attendait toujours sa commande. La cousine la lui donna, honteuse. En baissant la tête, elle encaissa l'argent que lui tendit la cliente et la remercia.

« C'est vrai ça ! Vous n'avez pas honte ? » Lui lança-t-elle.

La porte de la boutique claqua. Elle s'ouvrit de nouveau. Léa osa à peine lever la tête. C'était Pierre. Il avait le visage fermé et il s'approcha de la cousine avec prudence. Il lui posa sa main par-dessus la sienne.

« Je suis désolé, lui dit-il. Je ne voulais pas te citer, je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache qui c'était.

_Si, il le fallait, assura Léa en hochant la tête. Sinon, imagine comme ça aurait été délicat pour moi. Au contraire, tu as bien fait. Je préfère qu'elle le sache ainsi.

_Je lui ais dit qu'il n'y avait rien eu… juste des regards et des paroles mais elle était vraiment en colère.

_Logique, répondit Léa avec un sourire peiné.

_Je l'ai croisé sur le chemin, elle est venue te voir ?

_Oui… Et… disons que oui, elle était vraiment en colère, conclut Léa.

_Mais je suis sûr que ça va aller mieux après, elle va trouver quelqu'un d'autre c'est obligé. »

Léa acquiesça. Elle regardait Pierre. C'était à peine croyable qu'un homme comme lui puisse s'intéresser à elle. Léa, la crevette, la petite sorcière menue aussi fine qu'une brindille sans aucune forme particulière. Léa, celle qui lui courait après à Poudlard et qu'il n'avait jamais regardé mis à part pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle perdait son temps. Léa, l'outsider de la famille en quelque sorte. Contrairement à toutes ses cousines, elle n'était pas grande, elle n'avait pas une poitrine aussi importante qu'elles, elle n'était pas fane de grands festins jusqu'à s'en faire exploser le ventre.

Non, et pourtant c'était Léa que Pierre avait choisi.

* * *

><p>Anthony entra dans le nouveau pavillon qu'il partageait avec Louise. Il poussa le fauteuil roulant de celle-ci à l'intérieur et referma la porte. La cousine, assise sur son fauteuil, observa la pièce avec regret. Il y avait les placards situés en hauteur qu'elle ne pouvait pas atteindre. Il y avait le canapé où elle ne pouvait plus se vautrer. Il y avait aussi la salle de bain où il lui serait difficile d'accéder. Il y avait aussi sa chambre et son lit dont elle ne pouvait plus s'allonger toute seule.<p>

Désormais, Louise était dépendante de ceux qui se trouvaient autour d'elle. Elle ne pouvait plus s'occuper d'elle seule. Sa jambe entière était dans le plâtre. Il lui semblait qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Sans Anthony, elle n'aurait même pas pu monter la côte qui menait à leur pavillon. Elle allait recevoir la visite d'un médicomage tous les jours pour des tas de piqures, des contrôles, etc.

Elle soupira de mélancolie. Tout cela allait durer un an. Une longue année entière. Il fallait compter le temps que tout se reforme dans sa jambe, il y avait le temps que durerait sa rééducation, il y avait aussi le temps qu'elle allait devoir prendre pour commencer à refaire de l'exercice pour remuscler sa jambe. Tout cela allait prendre une année entière de sa vie.

Et au bout de cette année qu'est-ce qu'il y aurait ? Rien. Une joueuse blessée pour un an était une joueuse fichue. Louise ne serait plus jamais poursuiveuse dans une équipe de quidditch. Après une année entière, elle aurait tout perdu. Sa condition physique, son style de jeu, sa confiance en soi… Elle allait tout simplement être remplacée et puis voilà. C'était tout. Plus jamais on n'entendrait parler de Louise Clerwood chez les Harpies de Holyhead.

Elle jeta un regard par la fenêtre et contempla l'étendue de son terrain avec mélancolie. Ils avaient choisi ce pavillon parce qu'il y avait un grand espace pour courir et peut-être s'amuser un jour avec un troisième membre de la famille. Pour l'instant, tout cela allait être mis de côté en suspension pendant un an.

Le lendemain, Louise terminait son petit-déjeuner quand on sonna à la porte. C'était Mr. Thickey qui venait faire sa visite médicale quotidienne pour s'assurer que tout se passait bien pour Louise. Il lui faisait des piqures quotidiennes aussi. Louise ne savait même pas à quoi cela servait et elle ne voulait pas savoir.

« Vous allez bien miss. Clerwood ? S'assura-t-il.

_Oui, oui… Marmonna celle-ci.

_Je vous avais déjà prévenu que les mises à jour de votre certificat médical étaient impératives. Le quidditch est un sport brutal. Vous aviez sans doute déjà reçu plusieurs coups qui ont affaibli votre genou… alors évidemment lors d'un choc comme celui d'un Cognard que vous avez reçu… La casse était inévitable ! Je suis désolé pour vous miss. Clerwood. Je suis vraiment désolé, mais vous saviez qu'il y avait un risque.

_Dites moi, vous qui avez eu beaucoup de sportifs comme patient, est-ce que vous pouvez me dire ce que deviennent ceux qui sont dans mon cas ?

_Ils guérissent tout d'abord et puis… ils finissent par trouver un autre métier. Je ne sais pas dans quoi vous auriez aimé être mais il faut commencer à vous faire à l'idée que vous ne remonterez jamais plus sur un balai lors d'un match du niveau auquel vous jouiez. Vous pourrez bien sûr continuez à jouer en tant que loisir.

_Merci, Mr. Thickey… Je crois que j'avais déjà compris ça toute seule. Les médicomages n'arrêtaient pas d'en parler quand j'étais à l'hôpital. Et Jodie, notre coach, est venue me voir pour me raconter ma chute et comment le match c'était déroulé ensuite. Elle m'a dit aussi qu'on allait me remplacer… Raconta Louise avec un sanglot dans la voix.

_Je vois, je suis désolé ça doit être dur. Vos coéquipières sont passées vous voir ? Demanda-t-il.

_Oui, oui, bien sûr. Elles sont venues me voir plusieurs fois mais on préférait ne pas parler de quidditch.

_Je comprends. Je vais vous laisser maintenant miss. Clerwood. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et à demain ! »

Louise inclina la tête pour le saluer. Anthony alla refermer la porte derrière Mr. Thickey. Puis il revint vers Louise et resta près d'elle le temps que ses pleurs se calment.

« Ce n'est rien, tu vas voir. Ça va aller, tu vas trouver un autre job… tu vas guérir et tout ira mieux ensuite, la rassura-t-il en lui passant un bras autour des épaules. Je sais que c'est dur parce que tu aimais ce que tu faisais… mais tu ne pouvais pas faire ça toute ta vie de toute façon. Moi-même je serai obligé d'arrêter un jour ou l'autre…

_Merci… Sanglota-t-elle. Merci d'être là. Pff… Bon… Aller, on va se bouger sinon on peut rester comme ça toute la journée ! » Décida Louise en essuyant ses larmes de sa main.


	123. Scènes de ménage

**Chapitre 121 : Scènes de ménage**

* * *

><p>Onze ans plus tard (2012)<p>

* * *

><p>Les petits pas précipités se firent entendre depuis l'étage. Léa sauta immédiatement dans les escaliers et monta jusqu'au premier étage. Elle se dirigea vers une armoire. Derrière celle-ci était dissimulé un petit garçon aux cheveux brun qui attendait avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres.<p>

« Tiens, t'es là toi ! S'écria-t-elle. Tu te caches encore pour échapper à ta leçon de maths ? Aller, viens mon pote on va apprendre à faire des additions ! Tu vas voir on va s'amuser, dit-elle en le tirant de sa cachette.

_'man ! Je te promets, je te promets que je viens après que j'ai joué…

_Non, non, non ! Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça ! Dis donc, déjà que tu fais pleurer ta sœur, tu crois en plus que tu vas pouvoir m'entourlouper ? Aller, aller ! Aux maths !

_Tu sais que Oscar il ne fait pas de maths, lui !? Se défendit le petit garçon en lançant un regard à sa mère qui signifiait : « eh ouais ! Il a trop de la chance _lui_ ! »

_Et tu sais ce que je t'ai déjà dit à propos d'Oscar ! Le prévient sa mère. Aller, pas de chichi Alex, on descend ! Sinon on va être en retard pour le goûter. »

Tous les deux descendirent les escaliers. Le petit Alexander suivit docilement sa mère. Il tirait encore la moue quand ils se mirent tous les deux à table pour commencer la leçon de maths.

« Le papa de Oscar il le laisse jouer… Tenta vainement le petit garçon.

_Oui, oui, et moi je suis la vilaine sorcière qui t'exploite comme un esclave tous les jours ! C'est ça que tu vas me sortir ?

_Ça veut dire quoi « exploite » ?

_Tu vois, on devrait faire une leçon de vocabulaire après ! »

Alexander écarquilla les yeux d'horreur puis plaça sa petite main devant la bouche comme s'il venait de faire une gaffe.

« Non, non ! Maman, non !

_On n'en fera pas aujourd'hui mais demain oui ! »

Le petit Alexander s'accouda à la table et fit la moue une nouvelle fois. Il jeta un regard de reproche à sa mère qui était occupée à vérifier la couture d'une nouvelle commande. L'aiguille cousait toute seule, près de la table, une nouvelle robe qu'une cliente avait commandée.

« Bon aller… au travail !

_Oscar il ne travaille pas… Marmonna Alexander qui fixait toujours sa mère.

_Ça suffit, maintenant ! Je te l'ai déjà dit : Oscar va faire des maths quand il ira à l'école ! Pendant que toi tu vas t'amuser jusqu'à tes onze ans, Oscar il ira à l'école dès l'an prochain ! Alors estime-toi heureux un peu…

_Pourquoi moi je fais pas comme Oscar ? Je pourrai aller à l'école à six ans moi aussi…

_Non, tu ne peux pas. Ce sont les enfants de moldus qui vont à l'école dès six ans, toi tu vas aller à Poudlard. Et tu ne feras pas des maths alors que Oscar il va en faire toute sa vie ! Toi, tu vas faire des potions, tu vas apprendre à te défendre, à lancer des sorts…

_Comme toi avec ta baguette ! Dit-il avec un immense sourire.

_Exactement ! Maintenant que t'as compris on fait des maths ! Calcul mental, annonça Léa fière d'elle-même.

_Roh non…

_Chut ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre ! Et écris-moi… six plus trois ! » Dit-elle.

Le petit garçon attrapa une plume et la trempa avec maladresse dans le pot d'encre. Plusieurs tâches coulèrent et bavèrent sur la feuille avant qu'il ne réussisse à écrire.

« Neuf ! S'écria-t-il en montrant à sa mère.

_Très bien, hum… Tu m'écris maintenant… Trois plus sept ! »

Alexander se pencha sur son travail et écrivit très maladroitement le chiffre dix. Puis il le montra à sa mère avec une immense fierté.

« Très bien, très bien. Maintenant tu me fais sept plus trois ! »

Il observa sa mère et réfléchit. Léa ne put s'empêcher un sourire en coin. Elle regarda encore une fois le visage tordu par la concentration de son fils puis elle se pencha et lui dit :

« Alex, tu viens de faire trois plus sept ! Donc sept plus trois ?

_Attend, je réfléchis ! Hum… »

Léa attendit encore un peu pour le laisser trouver la solution. Finalement, elle lui prit la feuille et entoura l'addition précédente. Elle commença alors à lui expliquer.

« Ici, tu as écris trois plus sept… égale ?

_Dix… Ah ! Ça fait dix ! Sept plus trois égale dix aussi !

_C'est ça ! Pourquoi ?

_Bah t'as juste échangé les numéros, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules l'air de dire : « trop facile ! »

_Bien, aller on continue. »

Alors que Léa s'occupait à donner des additions à son fils, elle rectifiait en même temps les détails de la robe qui était en train de coudre. Elle entendit soudainement son fils rire alors qu'il était censé travailler. La sorcière releva le regard et observa son fils qui tentait de dissimuler un sourire. Léa replongea à son travail puis elle l'entendit à nouveau rire.

« Bon, Alex, tu as trouvé ?

_Non…

_Alors pourquoi tu rigoles !? On travaille là, je sais bien que tu n'as pas envie de travailler mais plus vite on ira et plus vite ce sera terminé !

_C'est pas ma faute ! C'est Agathe ! Elle me fait des guilis sous les pieds… »

Léa posa alors son ouvrage sur la table. Elle souleva ensuite la nappe et tira dessous la table la petite Agathe qui embêtait son grand frère. Celle-ci riait aux éclats et aussitôt débusquée elle partit en courant dans tout le manoir.

« Agathe ! La rappela Léa. On ne coure pas dans la maison ! Il y a Héloïse qui dort dans sa chambre ! »

_*Enfin qui essaie de dormir… Je devrais peut-être aller voir Pierre pour vérifier s'il s'en sort ?* _Rien à faire, la petite Agathe disparut dans un vacarme de petits pas coursés. Léa l'entendit rire et crier depuis l'étage. Elle commença à se lever quand soudainement elle entendit Pierre s'énerver :

« _Agathe !_ Ta sœur essaie de dormir ! Tu descends immédiatement ! Je ne veux plus te voir en haut ! »

Léa leva les yeux au ciel. Suivis de cela, on entendit alors résonner dans tout le manoir un énorme cri : « MAMAAAAN ! » Puis la petite Agathe débarqua dans le salon en pleurant. Elle se précipita dans les bras de sa mère et continua à crier comme si elle venait de voir un fantôme.

« Chut ! Chuuuut ! La calma Léa. Tu sais pourquoi papa a crié ?

_MAMAAAAN !

_Et bah oui je te l'ai dit qu'il y avait Héloïse dans sa chambre ! Ça t'apprendra à courir et à crier partout, hein ! Quand est-ce que tu comprendras que quand Héloïse dort, on ne fait pas de bruit ? »

_*Moi aussi il m'a fallu du temps quand j'avais son âge… Je réveillais toujours Elise ou Pauline pendant leurs siestes… Ma petite Agathe… Toi aussi tu vas devoir apprendre à te calmer de temps en temps !* _

« Alors j'ai finis ma leçon de maths ? Demanda timidement Alexander.

_Non ! Toi tu ne bouges pas ! Comptes-moi deux plus cinq, tiens ! »

Il s'accouda à la table, déçu. Agathe ne quittait désormais plus sa mère et s'agrippait à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait. Léa tentait de se dégager de cette étreinte et posa la petite sur ses genoux. Elle l'embrassa sur le front et la berça dans ses bras.

« Finis ! S'écria Alexander. Je peux aller voir Oscar ?

_Huit plus trois ! » Lança alors sa mère.

* * *

><p>Louise arriva devant le portail de son manoir. Chargée de son sac et d'énormes dossiers, elle le poussa du pied et entra aussitôt. A peine était elle dans le hall du manoir que sa fille fonça sur elle.<p>

« Maman ! S'écria-t-elle. Viens voir ! Avec papa on a fait des gros gâteaux ! Tu viens, maman ? Tu viens !

_Oui, oui, j'arrive ma puce. Tu me laisses deux secondes le temps que je pose ça… Voilà ! Alors comment ça s'est passé la journée ici ?

_C'était trop bien ! Lui répondit la petite en partant en courant dans la cuisine. On a cueilli des framboises et on a fait une tarte. Puis après papa il m'a demandé si je voulais faire un gros gâteau au chocolat pour le goûter et j'ai dis oui, ricana-t-elle.

_Wahou ! Vous vous êtes drôlement bien amusés alors !

_Tu veux goûter mon gâteau au chocolat ?

_Bien sûr, tiens, je meurs de faim. »

La petite fille prit la main de sa mère et l'entraîna dans la cuisine. Anthony s'occupait de nettoyer le plan de travail après avoir mis un sacré désordre.

« Alors, cette journée ? Lui demanda-t-il en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

_Maman, maman !

_Comme d'habitude j'ai eu une mariée hypersensible qui pleurait à cinq minutes de son mariage… Raconta Louise. J'ai eu un marié qui voulait que tout soit bien comme il l'avait imaginé au millimètre près…

_Comme d'habitude, conclut Anthony.

_Maman, maman !

_C'est ça, comme d'habitude. Demain je dois m'occuper d'une cérémonie pour sensibiliser la population à propos de nos relations avec les moldus, etc.

_Maman, maman !

_Et toi ? Demanda-t-elle. Tout c'est bien passé avec Léana ?

_Oui, oui, tout c'est bien passé. On a reçu un hibou de ta cousine Juliette, je te l'ai laissé dans ton bureau.

_Maman, maman !

_Ah, merci. J'irais voir tout à l'heure.

__Maman !_

_Oui, ma puce ?

_Mon gâteau ! » S'énerva la petite fille en tapant du pied au sol.

Anthony continua alors de nettoyer le plan de travail tandis que Louise se servait d'une petite part pour faire plaisir à sa fille. Léana restait penchée sur la table et guettait chaque réaction de sa mère. Louise exagéra chacune de ses expressions pour faire sentir à sa fille que c'était le meilleur gâteau au chocolat qui lui ait été de manger.

Après cela, la sorcière débarrassa son assiette et se rendit dans son bureau. Elle prit la lettre de Juliette et la lut. C'était bien ce qu'elle pensait. Sa cousine allait donc passer dans quelques temps pour déposer sa fille, Lou-Ann, chez eux.

Louise ouvrait à peine la porte de son bureau pour sortir que déjà sa fille l'attendait. Léana lui fit un grand sourire. La sorcière prit son enfant dans ses bras et l'emmena jusqu'au salon.

« Maman ? Lui demanda sa fille quand les deux furent assises dans un fauteuil. Pourquoi tu travailles tout le temps ?

_Je ne travaille pas tout le temps, ma puce. Pourquoi ? T'as l'impression que je travaille tout le temps ?

_Bah… tu ne travailles pas comme papa…

_C'est parce que papa il a un métier fixe, il écrit dans des journaux. Tu sais il va voir des matchs et après il écrit ce qu'il a vu. Moi, je travaille dans… j'organise les fêtes des gens. Voilà. Donc je travaille dès que j'ai un client.

_Papa il a dit qu'on allait bientôt aller voir un match.

_Oui, mais pas toi ma puce. T'es encore trop petite pour aller voir un match de quidditch. Tu vas aller chez papy et mamy, d'accord ?

_Ouais ! Comme ça avec mamy on fera des guirlandes ou des bougies comme la dernière fois ! Et papy il me fera des blagues… Souffla-t-elle comme si c'était un secret puis elle ricana.

_Et ce soir, on va avoir Lou-Ann qui va venir chez nous.

_Elle va dormir aussi ?

_Oui, tu veux bien lui prêter ta chambre ? La dernière fois vous aviez bien joué toutes les deux. Par contre, je ne veux pas que vous vous leviez avant huit heures ! C'est compris ?

_Oui, maman, acquiesça la petite fille soudainement sérieuse. Il faut que je lui prête mon doudou aussi ?

_Mais non ! Elle va dormir dans un lit à côté du tiens et elle aura son doudou aussi. Tu ne seras pas obligée de lui prêter le tiens.

_Je ne sais pas… Tu m'as dit la dernière fois qu'il fallait que je sois gentille avec elle parce qu'elle était triste.

_Oui, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois lui prêter ton doudou.

_Peut-être que si elle mange mon gâteau au chocolat elle ne sera plus triste. » Supposa-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Louise acquiesça et puis envoya sa fille aidée leur elfe, Tuist, à ranger sa chambre. Anthony vint s'asseoir près de sa femme.

« Mes parents nous ont invité à manger chez eux samedi soir, t'es là j'espère ?

_Oui, normalement, répondit Louise. Il faut que j'invite mes sœurs chez nous la prochaine fois. Ça fait longtemps que Léana n'a pas vu ses cousines.

_Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Lui demanda-t-il soudainement.

_Oui… je vais bien, assura-t-elle surprise.

_Tu as l'air fatiguée pourtant.

_J'ai mes vacances dans une semaine donc ça devrait aller mieux. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien, le rassura-t-elle en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Au fait, tu as dit à Léana qu'on allait voir un match ?

_Oui, j'ai des places pour le prochain match des Canons de Chudley face aux Pies de Montrose ! Dit-il en se levant. C'est Megan qui a le Souafle, qui s'envole et attention il tire ! Ouh… Il a bien failli rentrer celui-là ! Le Souafle est aux Canons ! Mais ne serait-ce pas le Vif d'Or que je vois là ?

_Pff… Tu arrêtes un peu ! Pauvre gamin ! Tu n'as pas changé…

_Eh oui, je suis toujours le beau jeune homme de dix-neuf que t'as connu ! S'exclama-t-il.

_C'est ça, ouais ! J'aurais aimé un peu plus de maturité au bout de quelques années… » Railla-t-elle pour plaisanter.

* * *

><p>Juliette fixait cette feuille qu'elle avait entre les mains. Elle avait envie de la déchirer et de tout envoyer valser. Cette feuille était ce qui allait réduire son mariage en miette. Un divorce c'était dur et long. Dur pour le moral, long pour la paperasse.<p>

Dans l'immense et terrifiant manoir, on n'entendait pas de bruits mis à part les chaussures de sa fille, Lou-Ann, qui attendait dans le salon. Elle faisait des petits pas par-ci, des petits pas par-là. Enfin, elle s'avança vers sa mère et lui demanda avec hésitation :

« C'est quoi ça ?

_Ça… ? Soupira Juliette en la prenant sur ses genoux. Ça… Des papiers de grands, répondit-elle alors. Tu es prête ? Tu as bien préparé toutes tes affaires ?

_Oui, et j'ai même pris le livre que tata Marion m'a acheté ! Dit-elle fièrement.

_Ah… Tu ne sais que ce n'est pas la réalité, hein ? Marmonna Juliette qui levait les yeux au ciel.

_Tata Marion elle m'a dit que ça pouvait être réel !

_Oui mais maman te dit que non ! »

_*Pourquoi faut-il que Marion transforme ma fille est une gamine naïve ? Il est hors de question qu'elle lise tous ces trucs débiles !* _La mère et la fille s'avancèrent jusqu'à la cheminée du salon. Lou-Ann passa en premier et disparut dans les flammes vertes. Juliette fit de même plus tard.

Elles arrivèrent dans le salon de sa cousine Louise. Celle-ci semblait l'attendre avec son mari Anthony. Juliette prit la main de sa fille et l'entraîna avec elle. Ils se saluèrent tous et Louise prit les valises de Lou-Ann.

« Lou-Ann ! S'écria Léana qui descendait les escaliers. Viens, j'ai fait du gâteau au chocolat ! »

Juliette laissa sa fille partir avec Léana. Les deux petites filles disparurent dans la cuisine.

« Ça va, toi ? Demanda Louise tout en déposant les valises au pied des escaliers.

_Ouais… Merci au fait pour la garder ! Je viendrais la rechercher demain avant midi, ne t'inquiète pas. J'espère qu'elle sera sage.

_Tu plaisantes ! Elle se tient toujours à carreau ta fille, la rassura Louise. C'est un plaisir de la recevoir à chaque fois. Et puis ça fait un peu de compagnie à Léana. »

Anthony alla voir si justement les deux petites filles s'en sortaient dans la cuisine. Juliette et Louise s'assirent toutes les deux dans un fauteuil.

« Et Eric ? Il est reparti ? Demanda Louise.

_Non, il est chez son oncle. Il dort là-bas depuis… plus d'une semaine pratiquement. Il attend que le divorce soit fait pour repartir. Il va récupérer une place là où il travaillait en Allemagne… Il a préféré son travail à sa famille, expliqua Juliette en haussant les épaules.

_Oui… On n'a pas tous la même vision. Enfin, vues toutes vos disputes c'est mieux comme ça. Je pense que Lou-Ann sera mieux.

_Moi j'espère surtout qu'elle va comprendre qu'elle ne verra plus beaucoup son père. Il ne veut l'avoir que pendant ses vacances. Une semaine, pas plus ! Sinon… il prétend que bouger beaucoup ça sera mauvais pour la petite. Pff ! Il n'a pas envie de s'en occuper, oui !

_Évidemment !

_Moi ça ne me gêne pas de la garder mais après je sais que je ne serais pas souvent à la maison. Elle commence déjà à me demander si son père va bientôt venir la voir ! Je ne sais même pas comment lui dire que… qu'il ne veut tout simplement plus la voir ! Elle a sept ans, je ne peux pas lui dire.

_Elle verra tous ses oncles et tantes, ses grands-parents, etc. Je suis sûre qu'elle va… le comprendre petit à petit.

_J'espère… Mais dis-moi, ça va toi ? Tu as l'air fatigué.

_Moi ? Oui, oui, je vais bien. Je suis un peu fatiguée c'est tout et j'avais mal à la tête il y a quelques minutes. Avant que tu n'arrives j'ai pris quelque chose. Il ne faut pas que je me lève trop vite, j'ai la tête qui tourne, expliqua Louise. Mais ça va, ça va passer je pense qu'il faut que je dorme.

_Tu ne serais pas enceinte, par hasard ? Suggéra Juliette avec un sourire.

_Non ce n'est pas po… si c'est possible, s'arrêta Louise.

_Bah comme ça Léana aura peut-être de la compagnie comme tu disais !

_Chut ! Ne dis pas ça on vient de supposer que c'était possible ! Je n'ai pas dit que c'était vrai, précisa Louise. Et au fait, tu avais rendez-vous à quelle heure ? »

Juliette se leva immédiatement de son fauteuil. Elle s'excusa auprès de Louise de partir si vite. La sorcière alla voir une dernière fois sa fille et puis repartit par la cheminée.

La cousine arriva au Ministère de la Magie. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde puisqu'elle venait pendant les heures de travail. La plupart des salariés étaient dans leur bureau en train de travailler. Juliette monta jusqu'au département de la Justice Magique. Elle y retrouva Eric, son futur ex-mari.

« Salut !

_Salut, répondit-elle.

_Tu vas bien ?

_Très bien. »

Ce furent les seuls mots qu'ils s'échangèrent. Tous les deux attendirent en silence dans le couloir avant que le juge ne vienne les chercher. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau et restèrent debout, droits, toujours aussi silencieux.

« Asseyez-vous ! Asseyez-vous ! Vous n'allez pas rester là comme si vous étiez deux Aurors, enfin ! Je sais que ce n'est l'endroit où l'on rêve de se retrouver mais quand même. Bon alors… Mr. et Mrs. Rosenhoff ! » S'exclama-t-il comme s'ils étaient des supers stars connus dans le monde entier.

Tous les deux restèrent silencieux pendant toute l'entrevue. Ils signèrent des tas de papiers sur la garde de l'enfant, l'habitat, la séparation…

« Et voilà, tout y est ! S'exclama le juge avec un grand sourire. Ça y est, vous venez de divorcer ! Dit-il comme si c'était la plus belle chose du monde. Bon et bien… Mr. et Mrs… Ah non, pardon ! Maintenant c'est Mr. Rosenhoff et miss. Gadish ! »

Il ricana. Eric et Juliette ne disaient toujours rien. Ils se levèrent et sortirent. C'était fait, leur mariage venait de voler en éclat. Toutes ses années balayées par de simples papiers. Il avait suffit de signer aussi facilement qu'ils avaient signé les papiers qui scellaient leur union quelques années plus tôt.

« Juliette, j'ai… J'ai acheté ça pour Lou-Ann ! » Lança Eric alors que la sorcière se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur.

La cousine se retourna et prit le livre qu'il lui tendait. Juliette l'accepta difficilement et le regarda comme si c'était un glaive. Pourquoi tout le monde voulait offrir des livres à sa fille ? _*La Fontaine de la Bonne Fortune* _Lut-elle en silence. _*Elle l'a déjà ce livre !* _Se souvint la sorcière. Juliette s'efforça tout de même un sourire pour son ex-mari.

« Merci, je suis sûre qu'elle va l'adorer !

_Ah, oui… J'avais un peur, je ne savais pas trop. »

_*C'est normal, c'était toujours moi qui lui achetait ses cadeaux à Noël ou pour son anniversaire !* _Juliette et Eric se séparèrent une bonne fois pour toute. La cousine sortit de l'ascenseur et commença à se diriger vers les cheminées quand on l'interpella.

« Miss. Juliette !?

_Weasley ! S'exclama-t-elle sans manifester sa joie de croiser Ron Weasley et particulièrement ce jour-ci. Vous… travaillez encore ?

_Oui, je prends mes vacances dans une semaine. Et vous… qu'est-ce que vous faites au Ministère, je croyais que vous étiez en vacances ?

_Oui… je le suis, répondit-elle sans vouloir s'étaler sur sa vie devant Ron.

_Alors pourquoi vous êtes là ? L'interrogea-t-il puisqu'il ne comprenait visiblement pas.

_Pour mon divorce ! Lança-t-elle avant de soupirer.

_Ah… Vous divorcez ? Ah… Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas…

_Retournez au travail Weasley ! » Lui ordonna-t-elle.

Elle se retourna et le laissa au beau milieu sans même s'en soucier. La cousine disparut de nouveau par la cheminée. Elle arriva dans une boutique du Chemin de Traverse et sortit pour aller se promener un peu. Elle espérait trouver quelque chose qui lui ferait plaisir. Au lieu de cela, elle tomba sur la vitrine de Fleury & Bott qui mettait en valeur un livre de contes. Il était de grande taille et vraiment très beau.

Derrière la vitrine, Juliette lut qu'il contenait plus de vingt contes pour enfant. La sorcière le regarda encore et jugea que cela ferait sans doute plaisir à Lou-Ann. Elle entra dans la boutique et l'acheta.

A côté de la caisse, il y avait un bac avec l'inscription : « Soyez généreux, faites don de vos livres ! » Juliette sortit alors le livre qu'Eric lui avait donné et le déposa dans le bac. Elle remplaça ce livre par celui qu'elle venait d'acheter dans son sac.

Le lendemain, quand Lou-Ann fut de retour à la maison, Juliette la fit passer à table. Au dessert, elle lui offrit le livre qu'elle lui avait acheté la veille.

« Tiens, c'est un cadeau de papa !

_Wahou ! Trop bien ! Il est trop beau ! Ouais, papa il est vraiment trop gentil !

_Oui, je sais. Il te l'a offert en attendant que tu puisses lui rendre visite en Allemagne, expliqua Juliette. Tu sais, il a beaucoup de travail mais tu pourras aller le voir dès qu'il aura un peu de temps, d'accord ? »

Lou-Ann hocha distraitement la tête trop occupée à contempler son livre. Juliette l'observait. Elle voulait le meilleur pour elle mais le problème était qu'elle ne savait pas comment faire.

* * *

><p>Marion était assise à la table de la salle à manger. Devenue éditrice, elle lisait désormais tous les textes que les assistants d'édition lui envoyaient. Sur la pile des dix textes, pour l'instant aucun n'avait retenu son attention. Encore une fois, elle plaça le texte qu'elle venait de lire sur la pile de ceux qui ne seraient pas publiés.<p>

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Drago qui ramenait à la maison leurs deux enfants Scorpus et Ellana. Alors que le manoir était totalement silencieux, un grand brouhaha l'envahi soudainement quand les deux enfants posèrent un pied dans le hall.

Depuis la salle à manger, Marion entendait des sauts, des cris, des rires… Et en bruit de fond, la voix de Drago. La cousine rangea rapidement son travail avant que ses terribles enfants n'entrent dans la pièce. Ils ravageaient tout sur leur passage avec leurs interminables questions : « C'est quoi ça ? », « Ça sert à quoi ? », « Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

« MAMAN ! » Crièrent-ils en entrant dans la pièce.

Les deux se jetèrent dans les bras de leur mère. Celle-ci les embrassa sur le front et les serra un peu contre elle avant de les relâcher.

« Regarde les boucles d'oreilles que mamy m'a acheté ! Lança Ellana en montrant à sa mère.

_Et moi papy il m'a emmené voir un match ! »

Marion jeta un regard noir à Drago qui baissait la tête. Elle adressa ensuite un sourire à ses enfants qui n'arrêtaient de piailler pour lui raconter leur journée chez leurs grands-parents.

« C'était trop bien ! Il y avait plein de bruit ! Ça faisait : « TAA ! » et puis après il y a eu un joueur qui était blessé…

_Mamy elle m'a dit que la prochaine fois on irait faire les magasins ensemble et qu'on… » Disaient-ils en même temps.

Marion les écouta pendant quelques minutes toujours en jetant des regards à son mari. Enfin les deux montèrent dans leurs chambres à l'étage. Elle les entendait encore parler, crier, sauter, rire… Les deux parents soupirèrent de soulagement quand Scorpus et Ellana furent montés.

« Alors, comment s'est passé ta journée ? Lui demanda Drago l'air de rien.

_Très bien, très bien… Et… je vois que pour eux aussi c'était une belle journée !

_Ils adorent leurs grands-parents, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

_Non ils n'aiment pas leurs grands-parents, ils aiment les cadeaux qu'ils leurs offrent, rétorqua Marion.

_C'est la même chose !

_Non ! Non ce n'est pas la même chose ! Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose ! Je ne veux pas que mes enfants s'intéressent à quelqu'un simplement parce qu'il lui offre des cadeaux ! Tu sais ce qu'ils m'ont dit ce matin ? Tu sais ce qu'a dit Scorp avant de partir ? Il a dit très exactement : « Ouais ! On va chez papy et mamy ! On va encore avoir des cadeaux ! » Tu trouves ça normal ?

_Si ça leur fait plaisir… Hasarda-t-il.

_Non ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils seront plus tard ? Ils ne connaissent pas la frustration ! Comment est-ce qu'ils vont réagir le premier jour où ils n'auront pas tout ce qu'ils veulent ?

_Marion… Soupira Drago. Tu sais… Je crois qu'en fait tu as tellement peur qu'ils vivent la même chose que toi que tu…

_Non, ce n'est pas ça… il ne s'agit pas de moi, ni de toi, il s'agit de nos enfants !

_Mais si c'est ça ! Tu as tellement peur qu'on fasse exploser notre manoir que… tu as peur qu'une nouvelle guerre recommence, c'est tout simplement ça.

_D'accord, alors imaginons ! Ok ! C'est vrai que j'ai toujours eu tout ce que je voulais ! Sauf un phénix… Marmonna-t-elle. Et tu vois, du jour au lendemain tout a changé ! Les quatre manoirs entiers ont explosé, ma mère est morte… Du jour au lendemain, j'ai compris que tout ne serait pas comme je le voulais. Voilà. Et je n'ai pas envie que mes enfants soient des enfants pourris gâtés ! Je veux qu'ils aillent chez leurs grands-parents parce qu'ils sont heureux de passer de bons moments avec eux !

_Écoute, j'en ai marre qu'on parle toujours de ça. Ils sont heureux, c'est tout ce qu'ils comptent.

_Évidemment qu'ils sont heureux ! Ils ne savent pas ce que c'est de ne pas avoir ce qu'ils veulent ! C'est la dernière fois que je te le dis, tes parents doivent arrêter de gâter nos enfants !

_Ce sont leurs grands-parents !

_Et alors !? Ils ont le droit de leur offrir des choses mais pas à chaque fois ! Quand ils vont chez mon père… Ils n'ont pas toujours des cadeaux et ils sont quand même contents d'aller chez leur grand-père. Et c'est la même chose avec nous ! La dernière fois Scorp voulait un paquet de bonbons, tu le lui as acheté ! Pourquoi !?

_C'était un paquet de bonbons ! Releva Drago.

_Oui, c'est normal il a sept ans ! Mais quand il aura quinze ans et qu'il voudra un balai, tu lui achèteras un balai ?

_Bah… oui ! Pourquoi pas ? Si c'est ce qu'il veut… on a largement les moyens de lui offrir un balai… je ne vois pas pourquoi on s'en priverait !

_Tu ne comprends vraiment rien… Soupira Marion. C'est quand même dingue que tu n'arrives pas à comprendre ce que j'essaie de te dire ! Ce n'est pas une question d'argent, Drago. C'est une question d'éducation !

_Tu m'énerves, j'ai l'impression que tu me parles comme si j'étais débile… Tu m'énerves quand tu fais ça !

_Eh bien… moi aussi tu m'énerves quand tu te comportes comme ça ! »

Soudain, Ellana qui se cachait derrière la porte, tomba au sol. Drago et Marion tournèrent la tête ensemble tandis qu'elle se relevait. Presque aussitôt elle cria :

« C'est pas moi ! C'est Scorp qui m'a poussé !

_Non c'est elle qui est tombée toute seule ! S'écria l'intéressé qui sortait de sa cachette. C'était son idée !

_Non, ce n'est pas vrai !

_Si ! C'est elle, elle voulait faire une mission espionnage des papas mamans ! »

Ils commencèrent alors à se disputer. Chacun accusait l'autre et ainsi de suite. On ne s'en sortait pas. Finalement, alors que Marion tentait de les séparer, Drago tonna :

« Ça suffit ! Chacun va dans sa chambre et je ne veux entendre aucun bruit ! »

Ils restèrent immobiles et regardèrent leur père de leurs grands yeux brillants d'innocence. D'un seul geste, Drago leur fit comprendre qu'ils avaient intérêt à obéir. Sagement et dans le plus grand des silences, ils montèrent tous les deux dans leur chambre.

« Et voilà comment on fait. Tu parlais d'éducation ? Lança-t-il à sa femme quand les deux enfants furent montés.

_Ça va… Là c'est plutôt une question d'autorité. Et je dois avouer que tu en as plus que moi.

_C'est parce que tu ne veux jamais faire de mal à tes « deux petits bouts », se moqua-t-il. Tu les préserves trop !

_Et tu les gâtes trop !

_Donc, nous sommes de très mauvais parents, conclut Drago.

_Oui… Gémit Marion en faisant une grimace. Mais j'ai peur qu'ils ne soient pas bien dans leur peau après… je ne sais pas, j'ai peur qu'ils deviennent désillusionner si jamais on continue comme ça.

_Mais non, ils s'en sortiront. Ils tiennent de leur mère pour ça ! »

Flattée, Marion ne put s'empêcher de sourire et le laissa l'entourer de ses bras.

* * *

><p>Alors non, désolé, ce n'est pas encore mon épilogue. Mais rassurez-vous, il ne reste plus que quelques chapitres avant qu'il ne vienne. Sinon, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Et merci de votre lecture ! :)<p> 


	124. Vienne la nuit sonne l'heure Les jours

Bon, je crois que je vous dois bien quelques explications pour mon retard oh combien inexcusable ! D'abord je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps avant de poster ce chapitre. Voici donc mes raisons : C'est simple, comme dans mon lycée ils sont très mal organisés, j'ai appris peu de temps à l'avance la date où je passais mes oraux de Bac pour les TPE, et que j'avais quelques semaines plus tard un Bac Blanc avec plus de matières à réviser que prévu. Donc je suis désolée mais en petite fille modèle que je suis, j'ai fait passer les révisions avant l'écriture. Voilà donc, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, je m'excuse encore une fois.  
>Sur ce, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 122 : Vienne la nuit sonne l'heure  Les jours s'en vont je demeure**

* * *

><p>Trois mois plus tard (Septembre)<p>

* * *

><p>Lou-Ann et Scorpus étaient tous les deux assis sagement. Ils dessinaient tous les deux tandis que leurs parents discutaient dans le salon. Marion avait couché Ellana quelques minutes plus tôt pour sa sieste car celle-ci commençait à devenir infernale. On l'entendait encore depuis le salon. Elle appelait ses parents à grands cris et pleurs dans sa chambre à l'étage.<p>

Juliette restait dans son fauteuil et buvait son thé en jetant de petits coups d'œil à sa fille, Lou-Ann. _*Merlin merci, je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de problème avec la mienne.* _Jugeait-elle alors qu'elle faisait bonne figure. Drago et Marion souriaient difficilement.

Scorpus et Lou-Ann coloriaient désormais leurs deux dessins. Tous les deux étaient visiblement très maladroits et n'arrivaient pas rester dans la limite de leur dessins sans déborder. Mais s'ils donnaient l'illusion d'être sages en apparence c'était surtout pour ne pas finir comme Ellana dans sa chambre. Discrètement, tous les deux chuchotaient :

« Ma maman elle m'a dit que tu étais encore un peu triste des fois, dit Scorpus. Pourquoi ?

_C'est pas poli de demander ça, répondit tout naturellement Lou-Ann.

_Si !

_Bah non ! Ma maman elle dit toujours que tu tiens de ton papa.

_Et alors ?

_Ma maman elle dit que ton papa c'est un macho…

_Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire ! Rétorqua Scorpus puis il soupira volontairement trop fort pour lui souffler dans les cheveux. Bah moi, ma maman elle dit que ton papa il est nul !

_Ce n'est pas vrai ! Mon papa il n'est pas nul ! Ma maman elle dit qu'il aime bien travailler c'est tout !

_Bah il est nul quand même… » La nargua-t-il en lui tirant la langue.

Lou-Ann répliqua aussitôt et ce fut un combat de tirage de langue pendant quelques minutes avant que Lou-Ann ne passe sa main dans les cheveux en sifflant : « Pff ! »

« M'en fou, tu fais toujours « Pff ! » et ce n'est pas joli ! Rétorqua Scorpus.

_C'est toi qui n'est pas joli…

_Non ! Ma maman elle dit que je suis très beau !

_Bah ma maman aussi elle dit que je suis belle ! Lança Lou-Ann en roulant des yeux. C'est parce que c'est ta maman…

_Non ! Moi je suis tellement beau qu'elle m'appelle « p'tit cœur » et pas toi !

_Je m'en fou parce que Tata Marion elle dit aussi que je suis belle ! NA ! Et elle m'appelle « p'tite puce ! »

_Ce n'est même pas beau une puce…

_T'es jaloux, c'est tout, expliqua Lou-Ann en haussant les épaules.

_Non ! Je ne suis pas jaloux !

_Si !

_Non ! Pis je m'en fou si je dis non c'est que c'est vrai ! Tu ne sais même pas ce que je pense !

_Pff ! T'es bête… C'est normal t'es un garçon !

_Non ! Je ne suis pas bête ! Ma maman elle dit que je suis très intelligent !

_Oh… C'est le petit fils à sa maman chérie ! Railla Lou-Ann.

_Gnin, gnin, gnin ! Ce n'est même pas vrai ce tu dis !

_Si !

_Non ! Pis je m'en fou de ce que tu dis !

_Moi aussi je m'en fou ! Regarde, je ne t'écoute même pas ! »

Lou-Ann plaça ses deux mains sur ses oreilles et lui tira la langue une nouvelle fois. Ce fut au tour de Scorpus de rouler les yeux et de soupirer un : « Pff ! »

Le soir même, la famille Malefoy dînait ensemble dans la salle à manger. Les deux enfants faisaient la moue devant les plats que Marion apportait. Même Drago laissa échapper :

« On mange ça ? »

Marion lui jeta un regard noir tout en s'asseyant. Elle dévisagea tous les membres assis à la table pour les défendre de faire une quelconque remarque. Ellana ne comprit apparemment pas l'avertissement silencieux de sa mère et lança :

« C'est quand qu'on mangera quelque chose de bon ? »

Drago explosa de rire. Marion le dévisagea. Son mari rit encore pendant longtemps devant l'air amusé des enfants. Scorpus se pencha même vers sa mère et lui souffla :

« Je crois que papa il se moque de toi ! »

Marion bouillonnait. Ellana riait aux éclats avec son père qui l'encourageait. Scorpus restait assis et regardait sa mère avec un grand sourire l'air de dire : « Alors, comment est-ce que tu vas t'en sortir, hein !? » Drago leva la main devant Ellana et lui dit en rigolant :

« Tape-là ! C'était excellent ! T'es la reine des blagues !

_Ouais ! Je suis la reine des blagues ! Répéta Ellana en gigotant sur sa chaise.

_Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle ! Les arrêta Marion. Dray… puisque tu as l'air de tant t'intéresser à ce qu'on mange, pourquoi tu ne cuisinerais pas ?

_Oh, c'est une blague ! Bien sûr qu'on va se régaler ce soir ! N'est-ce pas les enfants ? »

Aucun des deux ne répondit. Ils observèrent le visage sérieux de leur père avec étonnement. Il plaisantait encore ou pas ? Enfin, Ellana marmonna :

« Pas très drôle ta blague, papa… »

Marion se leva de sa chaise et prit les assiettes de ses enfants. Elle les servit tous les deux du pot-au-feu qu'elle avait préparé ce matin avec l'elfe qu'ils engageaient, Deedee. La sorcière déposa les assiettes devant ses deux enfants. Ces derniers prirent leur fourchette et tournèrent dans tous les sens la viande dans leur assiette.

« Mais c'est délicieux ! S'exclama Drago en goûtant à son assiette. Alors les enfants ? »

Scorpus et Ellana échangèrent un regard entre eux sans fournir une réponse. Ils avaient l'air de se dire par télépathie : « Vas-y, dis-le toi ! Je suis à côté pour te soutenir ! »

« Alors c'était plutôt sympa aujourd'hui avec Lou-Ann ? Demanda Marion pour briser la glace.

_Oui ! C'était trop bien ! S'enthousiasma Ellana presque en se levant de sa chaise. On a joué aux espionnes et on devait emprisonner Scorp ! Un moment on a réussi à l'enfermer dans la douche… C'était trop drôle ! »

Drago et Marion échangèrent un regard tandis que Scorpus jetait un regard noir à sa sœur.

« Dans la douche ? Répétèrent les parents en cœur.

_Vous n'avez rien cassé j'espère ? S'assura Drago.

_Tu vas bien mon p'tit cœur ? Demanda Marion à son fils.

_Mouais… Marmonna-t-il. Pff ! Je n'aime pas les filles…

_Ça changera, crois-moi ! Lança Drago en adressant un sourire à son fils.

_Non, moi je n'aime pas les filles !

_Comment vous êtes tombés amoureux ? » Demanda Ellana à ses parents avec de grands yeux brillants.

Drago et Marion échangèrent un regard. Comment leur dire… ? D'une façon pas trop choquante, bien sûr. En effet, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils avaient vécu une histoire digne d'un conte de fée pour la petite Ellana seulement âgée de cinq ans.

« Oh… euh… Marmonna Marion. Eh bien, j'étais libraire à l'époque. Votre père travaillait déjà au Ministère. Hum… Il venait pendant ses pauses déjeuner.

_Vous étiez amoureux depuis l'école ? Les questionna Ellana intéressée.

_Euh… non. Je ne crois pas que nous ayons eu de longues conversations à Poudlard… Se remémora Marion en jetant un regard à son mari.

_Pourquoi ? Demanda à nouveau Ellana.

_Euh… A cette époque, euh… j'étais comme Scorp, je n'aimais pas les filles ! » Répondit Drago.

Marion ne put s'empêcher un rire moqueur. Aucun des deux enfants ne le remarqua alors que Drago jeta un discret regard à sa femme pour lui signaler qu'elle devait se taire.

« Alors pourquoi t'as aimé maman ? Voulut savoir leur fille.

_Bah… je ne sais pas… j'étais déjà plus grand et… euh… bah votre mère était très belle.

_Wahou… Marmonna Ellana accoudée à la table. C'était le coup de foudre ?

_Le coup de foudre, je ne sais pas… Enfin, on ne s'est pas aimé comme ça du jour au lendemain !

_Tu lui as parlé tout de suite ? Continua Ellana apparemment passionnée par l'histoire.

_Euh… oui, oui, je crois que je t'ai parlé tout de suite… Se remémora Drago en jetant un regard à Marion. Je me souviens encore quand je suis entré dans la librairie et que je t'ais vu ! C'est dingue, ça !

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je me souviens aussi du jour où t'es rentré dans la librairie, ricana Marion.

_Tu portais une magnifique jupe cintrée noire ! Elle t'allait super bien ! Tu avais un chemisier blanc au-dessus ! Tu étais coiffée un peu comme une libraire sérieuse et sex… jolie, se reprit-il comme leurs enfants écoutaient toujours. Tu étais magnifique !

_Wahou ! » Lâcha Ellana absorbée.

Marion prit la main de Drago et tous les deux se regardèrent comme s'ils étaient de nouveau chez Fleury & Bott. Il prit son verre et commença à boire quand Ellana s'écria :

« Moi aussi je veux une jupe comme maman ! »

Drago s'étouffa. Une violente toux suivit pendant plusieurs secondes.

« Hein ? Mais… non, pourquoi tu voudrais une jupe comme maman ? S'étonna-t-il.

_Comme ça moi aussi j'aurais un amoureux !

_Oh non, non ! L'arrêta-t-il. Tu es trop petite !

_J'ai cinq ans, papa ! Lui dit-elle avec l'air tout à fait sérieux.

_Oui, c'est bien ce que je dis… » Marmonna-t-il en prenant une nouvelle fois son verre.

Après le repas, ils allèrent se coucher. Marion finit de border le lit de Scorpus et lui fit un dernier bisou sur le front avant de quitter de la chambre, puis elle alla rejoindre sa propre chambre. Drago était déjà allongé et restait immobile. Il regardait le tableau qui faisait face à leur lit.

Marion s'enfouit dans les couvertures. Elle sortit un livre qu'elle avait commencé depuis peu et commença à le lire. Drago ne bougeait toujours pas à côté d'elle. Enfin, il lui murmura :

« Dis… euh… à ton avis, elle aura un copain quand ?

_Qui ? Demanda Marion sans décrocher de son livre.

_Ellana !

_Ah… je ne sais pas… Quand elle sera à Poudlard j'imagine.

_Onze ans c'est un peu tôt, non ? Releva-t-il choqué.

_J'ai dit quand elle sera à Poudlard pas quand elle sera en première année ! Précisa Marion.

_Genre… vers sa septième année ?

_Je n'en sais rien… quand elle se sentira prête !

_C'est vers quel âge à ton avis ?

_Oh ! Je lis, là ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses toutes ces questions ?

_Bah je ne sais pas mais bon… je n'ai pas envie qu'on fasse souffrir ma fille… Je ne veux pas qu'elle se maquille pour un petit merdeux ! »

Impressionnée, Marion referma son livre.

« Non mais c'est vrai ! Je te jure que ça remet tout en question… C'est… C'est ma fille ! Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle… tombe amoureuse d'un menteur, d'un… Je vois bien tous ces garçons et leurs regards qu'ils vont lui lancer ! Je sais leur stratégie… et je sais comment ils font pour réussir. Ca fait peur, tu ne trouves pas ?

_Oh… tu t'inquiètes pour ta fille ! Fit Marion émue. Elle a cinq ans pour l'instant, elle ne va pas se maquiller, j'y veillerai personnellement !

_Oui, elle a cinq ans mais… elle grandi vite je trouve… Quand je l'ai bordé ce soir, j'ai pensé… j'ai pensé au jour où je la retrouverai en pleurs à cause d'un petit merdeux qui lui brisera le cœur !

_Tu n'en sais rien, peut-être que ce sera elle qui brisera le cœur d'un garçon ! Remarqua Marion. Il ne faut pas penser à ça… Tu sais, si ça arrive ce que tu dis, elle s'en remettra ! Elle vivra quand même et elle tirera une leçon de ce qu'elle a vécu. Voilà. »

Elle l'embrassa et le regarda en souriant. Émue, Marion regarda Drago devenu père qui avait peur pour sa fille.

* * *

><p>« Maman, maman ! Appela Léana qui arrivait en courant dans le salon. Comment ils naissent les bébés ?<p>

_Euh… » Marmonna Louise qui refermait son journal.

Elle passa une main protectrice sur son ventre gonflé dans lequel dormait un futur nouveau né. Léana colla son oreille dessus et ricana tandis que le bébé donnait des coups de pied dans le ventre de sa mère.

« Agathe, elle m'a dit qu'on les commandait neuf mois à l'avance et après il fallait aller chercher la livraison dans ton coffre à Gringotts. »

_* Euh… oui, bon ce n'est pas exactement comme ça que ça se passe. Alors, ma chérie, comment je vais t'expliquer cette épreuve que je vais subir dans quelques mois. « C'est le mal joli » comme dit ma mère. Mouais…* _Louise réfléchissait encore tandis que Léana murmurait au ventre de sa mère : « Coucou toi ! Je t'attends avec grande impatience ! »

« Eh bien en fait, les bébés sortent du ventre de leur mère, expliqua Louise.

_Oui mais comment ? Demanda Léana en s'asseyant à côté de sa mère.

_Oh euh… ben… Ils sortent par en bas.

_En bas ? Tu veux dire… là où on fait pipi ? Demanda Léana avec une expression horrifiée.

_Oui, par là.

_Beurk ! C'est dégoûtant ! J'étais pleine de pipi quand je suis sortie, moi ? »

Louise eut un sourire amusé. Elle caressa la joue de sa fille et lui dit :

« Non, toi tu étais un très joli bébé.

_Et mon petit frère ou ma petite sœur il sera tout plein de pipi ?

_Mais non ! Il sera aussi beau que toi. Tu verras bien quand il ou elle sera né, la rassura Louise.

_Alors moi tu ne m'as pas commandé à Gringotts ? Interrogea Léana qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

_C'est parce que Agathe est encore trop petite pour savoir ça. Je pense que ta Tata Léa n'a pas voulu la choquer.

_Ça c'est sûr… Marmonna Léana qui écarquillait les yeux en regardant le ventre gonflé de sa mère. Je ne pense pas qu'elle aimerait savoir qu'elle était plein de pipi quand elle est née…

_Mais arrête un peu avec ça… ! On n'est pas plein de pipi, roh.

_Maman ?

_Oui ?

_Comment tu vas l'appeler le nouveau bébé ?

_Il faut qu'on discute avec ton papa encore un peu. Si c'est une fille on pensait l'appeler Sofia ou Sophie…

_Moi, je n'aime pas... Répondit Léana en faisant une grimace.

_Tu n'aimes pas ce prénom ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu aimerais ?

_J'aimerais bien avoir une petite sœur qui s'appelle Jane ! Comme ça elle serait comme ma copine, ricana-t-elle.

_Bah non, ce n'est pas parce qu'elles portent le même prénom qu'elles seraient pareilles.

_Et si c'était un petit frère ?

_J'aime bien Nicolas, mais ton papa n'aime pas.

_Moi non plus je n'aime pas, répondit Léana en faisant une nouvelle fois la grimace. Je ne trouve pas ça très beau…

_Ah bon ? Moi j'aime bien… Marmonna Louise un peu vexée. Et si c'était un garçon, tu voudrais qu'il s'appelle comment ? »

Léana haussa les épaules. La mère caressa son ventre avec un œil attendri et regarda une nouvelle fois sa fille.

« En fait, je préférerais avoir une petite sœur… Avoua Léana d'une petite voix.

_Et pourquoi pas un petit frère ? Ça changerait, on aurait plus d'homme dans la maison tu ne crois pas ?

_Non… Ellana, elle m'a dit que c'étaient chiants les frères.

_Comment ?

_Euh… embêtant. Les frères sont embêtants, se corrigea Léana avec un sourire d'excuse.

_Ah oui… Et tu ne crois pas que Scorpus trouve sa sœur embêtante, lui aussi ? Vous êtes des chipies, les filles !

_Bah non… mais Ellana me disait que Scorp il faisait des blagues nulles et que parfois il l'embêtait !

_Ouh… mais ça c'est le problème des frères et sœurs ! Ne t'inquiète pas, même si c'est une sœur vous allez vous chamaillez ! Ricana Louise.

_Pourquoi ?

_Eh bien… je ne sais pas… sans doute parce que c'est comme ça. Je pense que c'est normal.

_Toi, tu te chamaillais avec tes sœurs ?

_Oui, bien sûr. Et je prétendais que c'était toujours la faute de mes sœurs, évidemment. Comme j'étais l'aînée j'avais l'argument imparable : j'étais toujours défavorisée !

_Ça veut dire quoi « défavorisée » ? » Demanda Léana qui n'avait sans doute rien compris de ce que sa mère venait de lui dire.

Louise allait lui répondre quand des flammes vertes apparurent dans la cheminée. Anthony venait de rentrer de sa journée de travail. Léana quitta aussitôt sa mère et s'empressa d'accourir vers son père. Il la souleva dans les airs et la fit voler un moment ce qui provoqua de grands éclats de rires chez leur fille. Louise se levait à peine de son fauteuil que déjà Anthony se précipitait vers elle, affolé.

« Merlin, comment était ta journée ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Tu as juste à demander ! Tu veux un verre d'eau ? Tu veux que j'aille chercher quelque chose à l'étage ?

_Ça va, merci ! Je ne suis pas handicapée, le rassura Louise.

_Je le sais bien mais bon… il faut te reposer quand même ! J'espère qu'elle a été sage, dit-il en désignant Léana qui tournait autour d'eux. Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois épuisée… Je ne sais pas si c'est bon pour le bébé, sinon…

_Anthony ! L'arrêta immédiatement Louise. Tu vas t'asseoir, prendre un verre d'eau, et te détendre. D'accord ?

_Euh… ouais, je crois que t'as raison.

_C'est toi qui as besoin de te reposer, pas moi ! Ricana Louise qui allait lui chercher un verre d'eau. Léana, pourquoi tu n'irais pas faire ta leçon de géographie avec Tuist ? »

Alors que leur fille tournoyait autour d'eux avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle s'arrêta immédiatement après les paroles de sa mère. Léana fit la moue et resta au milieu du salon. Elle n'aimait les leçons de cours et encore moins celles avec leur elfe Tuist. Elle resta encore un long moment au milieu du salon en boudant. Anthony dû intervenir pour qu'elle obéisse.

Louise revenait de la cuisine avec un verre d'eau qu'elle posa sur la table basse du salon. Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil en face de son mari qui prenait déjà son verre pour se déshydrater. Ils soupirèrent tous les deux quand le silence s'installa. Pourquoi donc voulaient-ils un deuxième enfant ? C'était épuisant, bruyant, accaparant, etc.

Pourtant, et cela aucun des deux ne savaient pourquoi, ils étaient tous les deux fiers d'annoncer que leur famille allait s'agrandir. Malgré certains mauvais moments, il y en aurait des bons et c'étaient ceux-là qu'ils garderaient en mémoire évidemment. C'était « le mal joli ».

* * *

><p>Juliette accompagnait Lou-Ann chez ses grands-parents. Celle-ci traînait des pieds dans la rue des quatre manoirs avec son sac sur le dos. Dans sa main gauche, elle tenait la peluche d'un Niffleur dans l'autre, la main de sa mère qui la traînait derrière elle.<p>

« Aller, dépêche-toi ! Je vais être en retard ! La pressait Juliette. Je travaille, moi ! Aller, Lou-Ann !

_Je ne veux pas aller chez papy et mamy… Bougonnait-elle.

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu adores aller chez papy et mamy !

_Non… Je veux rester avec toi !

_Ça, ce n'est pas possible. Je te l'ai déjà dit, et puis tu vas bien t'amuser chez papy et mamy, hein ?

_Je veux m'amuser avec toi…

_Je ne peux pas te garder ! Lou-Ann, s'il te plaît, ne commence pas ! Tu vas passer une bonne journée et je viendrais te chercher ce soir. Et en plus, la semaine prochaine tu vas chez papa ! Si ce n'est pas de la chance, ça !

_Je ne veux pas aller chez papa… »

Juliette s'arrêta au milieu de la rue, face à l'ancienne demeure où elle avait grandi. Elle se retourna vers sa fille et se pencha vers elle.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller chez papa ?

_Parce que je veux rester avec toi ! Éclata Lou-Ann qui se jeta dans les bras de sa mère. Je préfère quand je suis avec toi ! Grand-mère elle me donne des chocolats empoisonnés ! »

_*Moui… c'est sûr que les chocolats avec de l'alcool c'était moyen pour toi. En même temps, ma chère belle-mère n'est pas très tournée vers la famille !* _

« Et mon grand-père il me dit toujours qu'il ne faut pas parler à table… Sanglota Lou-Ann.

_Oui mais tu ne les verras qu'une seule fois, tu vas chez papa. Hein ? Donc, tu écoutes ce qu'ils te disent et tu seras bien sage, d'accord ? Aller, tu vas chez papy et mamy là, tu vas bien t'amuser non !?

_Je veux rester avec toi…

_Lou-Ann, je ne peux pas te garder. C'est impossible, je travaille. Tu comprends ? Aller, viens. »

Elle lui reprit sa main et traversa le portail qui annonçait leur venue dans le manoir. Ce fut Mrs. Gadish qui ouvrit la porte et les fit entrer. Elle s'occupa de retirer les affaires de sa petite-fille tandis que Juliette regardait sa montre pour juger du temps qu'il lui restait.

« Tu pleures, ma chérie ? Demandait Mrs. Gadish accroupit devant Lou-Ann. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ma petite puce ? Tu n'es pas contente de venir chez papy et mamy ?

_Elle voulait rester avec sa maman mais elle va bien s'amuser, hein ? »

Lou-Ann hocha timidement la tête. Juliette retint un soupir. D'habitude, sa fille adorait aller chez ses grands-parents. Du moins, ceux du côté de sa mère ! Mais depuis quelques jours, Lou-Ann ne voulait être QU'avec Juliette. Apparemment, elle ne comprenait pas qu'il était nécessaire pour sa mère qu'elle soit gardée la journée.

Heureusement, Mrs. Gadish se montra si douce et attentive avec elle que Lou-Ann finit par sécher ses larmes. Un dernier bisou à sa mère et elle était partie jouer dans l'ancienne chambre de cette dernière.

Juliette arriva au Ministère de la Magie avec quelques minutes de retard. A peine elle arrivait à l'étage de son département que Mr. Percy fonça sur elle.

« En retard ! Siffla-t-il visiblement très mécontent.

_Oui, je suis désolée…

_J'ai noté que cela faisait la troisième fois cette semaine ! La troisième !

_Oui, oui, je suis vraiment désolée…

_La troisième ! Et ce n'est pas que cinq minutes… un quart d'heure ! Vous vous rendez compte que votre service se tourne alors vers moi pour la direction ? C'est votre travail ! J'en ai déjà assez comme ça… Alors, Mrs. Rosenhoff, vous allez m'arranger ça !

_C'est miss. Gadish ! Corrigea aussitôt Juliette.

_Oui oh… il faut le temps de s'y habituer. » Se justifia-t-il en repartant.

_*Ça fait quand même trois mois… Et puis, autant m'appeler Juliette comme il le faisait avant. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il a changé d'un coup comme ça. C'est l'âge qui y fait sans doute !* _Juliette traversa en vitesse les couloirs du département et entra dans son bureau. Surprise ! _*Weasley…*_

« Weasley… Grogna-t-elle.

_Tenez, c'est pour vous ! »

Il lui tendit un petit ticket pour assister à un festival. Juliette ne daigna même à le regarder plus longtemps et le posa immédiatement dans un coin de son bureau – celui où elle mettait tout ce qui allait à la poubelle en fin de journée.

« Chaque année vous m'en offrez un, et chaque année vous savez que je ne suis pas là.

_Oui, vous trouvez toujours une excuse… Enfin, vous savez les collègues aimeraient mieux vous connaître ! C'est vrai, comme c'est une soirée entre collègues de notre département…

_Je sais, c'est pour « une meilleure ambiance ». Vous pouvez dire merci à votre frère Mr. Percy pour cette splendide organisation qui doit ravir tout le personnel mais moi je dois m'occuper de ma fille.

_Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Vous êtes divorcée ! » Se souvint-il tout haut.

Juliette lui jeta un regard oblique. Elle parcourut le bureau du regard afin de trouver quelque chose à lui reprocher. Il n'y avait rien, tout était parfait. Elle lui jeta un nouveau regard oblique pour la peine.

« Et je vous donne ça aussi ! »

Juliette prit la feuille qu'il lui tendait et lut distraitement puis plus sérieusement.

« Une lettre de démission ?

_Oui, mon contrat expire dans un mois et je voulais vous prévenir que je ne comptais pas renouveler le contrat.

_Ah… mais… V-Vous allez faire quoi ?

_Je vais travailler à temps plein avec mon frère Georges pour l'aider dans sa boutique.

_A temps plein ?

_Oui, avant je l'aidais un peu parce qu'il avait besoin de main d'œuvre. Mais je pense que je… enfin, voilà. Je voudrais travailler là-bas à temps plein. Du coup… »

_*Du coup vous me laissez tomber.* _En conclut Juliette avec une boule au ventre. _*Et c'est reparti ! Je vais devoir tout gérer moi-même pendant quelques temps avant qu'ils ne me retrouvent un assistant ! Et je vais encore devoir être patiente pour que cet assistant apprenne le métier et soit à la hauteur de mes attentes.* _

« Et vous savez quoi ? Reprit Ron avec un immense sourire.

_Non…

_Les collègues m'ont organisé une grande cérémonie pour mon départ ! Vous êtes aussi invitée si jamais vous avez le temps de passer…

_Ça m'étonnerait.

_Oui, c'est ce que je me disais… »

Ils restèrent un moment face à face à se défier du regard avant que Ron ne se dérobe en prétendant qu'il devait aller chercher des documents à l'imprimerie. Juliette s'écroula sur son siège de bureau quand il fut parti. Elle caressa les accoudoirs de ce siège et observa la photo de Lou-Ann sur son bureau qui lui faisait de grands signes.

Si elle avait eu le droit d'être aussi immature que sa fille, Juliette aussi aurait fait ses caprices pour ne pas la quitter. Mais elle était la mère, l'adulte, la responsable, etc. Tous ses titres qui s'accumulaient sur elle et qui étaient si difficiles à assumer seule… Tout reposait sur ses épaules ! Juliette n'avait pas le droit à une seule erreur ! Elle ne pouvait jamais être épaulée par quelqu'un à la maison. Qui montait les étagères dans la chambre de Lou-Ann ? C'était Juliette. Qui jouait avec elle toute la journée ? C'était Juliette. Qui se levait quand sa fille faisait un cauchemar ? C'était encore Juliette. Jamais personne ne pouvait être là pour prendre la relève !

On frappa à la porte. Juliette jeta un dernier regard à la photo de sa fille et lui sourit. Elle lui manquait. Malgré tout le travail que cela réclamait pour l'élever, elle lui manquait.

« Entrez ! » Bougonna Juliette qui s'efforçait de montrer un peu de bonne humeur.

Audrey Jorkins entra dans le bureau avec un immense sourire. Elle lui donna plusieurs papiers, lui tendit une lettre qui venait d'arriver pour des affaires entre pays, et enfin elle lui demanda franchement :

« Tu viens au festival ?

_Euh… non, désolé, répondit Juliette avec un sourire d'excuse. J'ai ma fille à garder.

_Oh allé ! Ça te ferait du bien de faire autre chose ! Non ?

_Non, désolé Audrey mais… je ne peux pas. Je ne peux vraiment pas.

_Dommage… En tout cas, tu viens à pot de départ de Ron ?

_Hum… en fait, non.

_Juliette ! Quand même ! C'est ton assistant depuis… plusieurs années, tu ne peux pas manquer ça ! Tu vas le regretter après si tu ne viens pas. Imagine que peut-être tu ne le reverras plus jamais ! Après toutes ses années de travail en commun, tu ne vas pas rater son pot de départ ! Je pense que ça lui ferait plaisir en plus.

_Audrey, je garde ma fille ! Je ne peux pas venir et…

_Dans ce cas, je suis sûre que la mère de Percy voudra la garder ! Si ce n'est que ça…

_Non ! La stoppa Juliette. C'est avec moi qu'elle veut être ! Et je veux être le plus près d'elle possible pendant son enfance. Si tu veux vraiment savoir je préfère ne pas manquer l'enfance de ma fille plutôt que le pot de départ de Ronald Weasley ! »

Audrey se tut, visiblement déçue. Elle hocha faiblement la tête pour faire comme si elle avait compris. Puis elle sortit du bureau en souhaitant tout de même à la cousine une bonne journée. Ce fut tout. La porte du bureau se referma doucement et Juliette se retrouva seule avec la photo de Lou-Ann sur son bureau qui lui faisaient encore de grands signes.

* * *

><p>Léa apporta le gâteau d'anniversaire pour sa fille Agathe devant tous les invités. La famille au grand complet était réunie ! Pierre attendait avec l'appareil photo en main. Il appuya sur le détonateur quand Agathe souffla ses bougies suivi d'un « OUAIS ! » général. Les invités apportèrent ensuite les cadeaux pour la petite qui venait de souffler ses quatre bougies.<p>

Il y avait évidemment ses grands-parents du côté de Pierre, et sa grand-mère du côté de Léa. Ensuite, Élise et son mari italien étaient présents avec leur petite fille de quelques mois, Susan. Puis Pauline avec son futur époux, Cole, comme celle-ci avait eu du mal à le trouver. Il lui avait fallu aller jusqu'au Pérou pour trouver l'homme de sa vie.

Il y avait évidemment les trois autres cousines, Juliette, Marion, et Louise, ainsi que leur mari et leurs enfants. Antoine avait quitté l'Écosse pour l'occasion avec sa femme Catherine et ses deux enfants, Jody et Gaston. Guillaume était aussi présent et avait même osé venir avec sa femme Chelsea Lockwood. Marion ne quittait pas cette dernière des yeux et ne se privait pas pour lui montrer son peu d'affection. Leur fille, Morgan, ressemblait trait pour trait à sa mère.

Du côté de Louise, Emma était venu avec son mari Joseph et ses trois enfants Austin, Samuel, et Zoe pour la petite dernière. Laura avait quitté l'Irlande pour venir passer quelques jours ici, accompagnée de toute sa famille dont son mari, Connor, et ses deux filles Rachel et Kaylee. Enfin pour clôturer cette nombreuse table, Marie et son nouvel époux Sean étaient venus eux aussi.

« OUAIS ! TROP BIEN ! » Hurla Agathe qui découvrait son dernier cadeau.

C'était une figurine représentant un joueur de quidditch sur son balai qui s'envolait dans les airs en criant en boucle : « La victoire est à nous ! » _*Qui a eu l'idée de lui offrir un truc bruyant ? QUI ?* _Se demanda Léa.

Le dessert fut servi et après cela chacun entama une conversation avec ses voisins de table. Sur le côté et à l'étage, on entendait les enfants qui courraient en hurlant dans tous les couloirs. En bruit de fond, on entendait la figurine du joueur de quidditch qui volait autour d'eux en s'écriant : « La victoire est à nous ! » Il y avait le « coin des vieux » à la table pour tous les grands-parents qui étaient actuellement dans leur instant politique. Un tournant immanquable pour une conversation entre grands-parents !

Il y avait au milieu de la table un conflit entre Marion et Chelsea Lockwood, la femme de Guillaume. La cousine avait dû mal à supporter sa nouvelle belle-sœur. Les repas familiaux entre toute sa famille avait été arrêté depuis le jour où Marion était venue avec Drago, et Guillaume avec Chelsea. Depuis ce jour-là, ni Mr. Clerwood, ni la famille Malefoy, ni Guillaume et Chelsea, n'avaient tenté d'organiser à nouveau un repas familial.

Désormais, ils étaient une nouvelle fois réunis. Si le père, Mr. Clerwood, avait eu la chance d'être placé avec tous les grands-parents, Marion était en revanche assise en face de Chelsea. Guillaume et Drago étaient à côté de leur conjointe et ne décrochaient pas un seul mot.

Leur cousine, Léa, avait fait fausse route en pensant qu'ils seraient heureux de se retrouver réunis. Du coup, ils se supportaient difficilement depuis le début du repas.

« Un sourire pour la photo de famille ! » Arriva Léa avec son appareil photo qu'elle pointa en direction des deux couples.

Aucun ne daigna même à faire un semblant de sourire. Ils regardèrent simplement l'appareil. Puis ils se retournèrent et s'observèrent entre eux. Marion ne supportait pas Chelsea et réciproquement. Guillaume n'aimait pas Drago et ses sentiments étaient partagés. Ainsi, ils se dévisageaient sans faire le moindre effort pour essayer de s'entendre un minimum.

« C'est quand que t'arrêteras de te servir de mon frère ? Lança Marion.

_Je ne me suis jamais servie de lui, soupira Chelsea.

_Ah oui ? Même pas pour sauver un peu l'honneur de ta famille après le scandale ? T'es sûre ? Même pas un petit peu ?

_Et pourquoi Drago n'aurait pas fait exactement la même chose avec toi ? Rétorqua Chelsea.

_Parce que contrairement à mon frère, je suis lucide.

_Vraiment ? Et peut-on savoir quel est ton incroyable secret pour deviner les sentiments sincères ?

_C'est très simple : mon frère est simplement aveuglé par tes seins pour voir ton visage, répliqua Marion.

_S'il vous plaît, tenta vainement Guillaume. Est-ce que vous pouvez arrêter ? On peut ne pas se parler, vous savez.

_Je crois que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux… » Marmonna Drago avec un sourire en coin.

Le silence retomba entre les deux couples. Du côté de Juliette, rien de bien passionnant ne se déroulait non plus. La cousine était accoudée à la table et s'ennuyait profondément. Elle écoutait les conversations des autres couples et entre les : « Chérie, passe-moi la bouteille d'eau s'il te plaît ? », ou les « Regarde notre petite fille comme elle s'amuse bien ! » Il y avait toutes ces petites paroles qui lui manquaient. Elle ne connaissait plus rien des « chérie », « _notre_ fille », etc.

Louise s'étalait sur sa grossesse devant ses sœurs qui l'écoutaient attentivement. Elles-mêmes s'évertuaient à raconter quelques anecdotes sur leur famille. Les quatre sœurs étaient ravies de se retrouver et rien ne semblait troubler ces retrouvailles.

Léa s'évertuait à courir un peu partout pour s'assurer de la bonne ambiance. Elle prenait des photos par-ci, par là. Elle allait de conversation en conversation, jonglait avec ses invités, assurait le service, etc. Son fils Alexander courrait un peu partout avec Scorpus, le fils de Marion. Ceci gênait particulièrement Léa pour assurer le service. Elle dut bientôt leur demander de monter à l'étage pour jouer. Alexander fit la moue quelques secondes avant d'avoir un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Scorpus et les deux garçons montèrent aussitôt à l'étage.

Pierre se leva de sa chaise et porta un toast à sa fille Agathe qui fêtait ses quatre ans. Tous les invités en oublièrent leur conversation et levèrent leur verre en l'honneur de cette fille qui grandissait déjà si vite.

« A Agathe ! » Crièrent-ils en cœur.

* * *

><p>« A Ron ! » Crièrent tous les collègues en cœur.<p>

Juliette débarqua dans la salle à ce moment précis. Les cheveux très peu coiffés, un maquillage peu travaillé, et vêtue avec le premier chemisier qu'elle avait trouvé dans sa penderie, son entrée provoqua un silence dans la salle. Les collègues s'observèrent entre eux surpris de voir leur patronne de service parmi eux. L'un d'entre eux demanda même : « On travaille aujourd'hui ou pas ? »

Audrey Jorkins s'empressa de dissiper ce léger malaise et arriva avec une coupe pour la donner à Juliette en s'écriant : « Je savais que tu viendrais ! » La cousine lui adressa un sourire gêné et prit le verre maladroitement.

Certains de ses employés avaient sans doute du mal à la reconnaître. Pour la première fois, ils rencontraient leur patronne sans son air sévère. La seule chose qui leur permettait encore de la reconnaître était sans doute son habituel carré droit.

La conversation entre les collègues reprit petit à petit. Audrey entraîna Juliette vers Ron avec un immense sourire et lança à ce dernier en signe de victoire :

« Elle est venue !

_Ouais… » Marmonna Ron avec le sourire de celui qui pense : « Purée, pourquoi elle est venue ? »

Juliette s'efforça un demi-sourire pour Ron qui la laissait définitivement tomber à partir de ce jour-ci. Elle but ensuite une gorgée dans son verre.

« Et Lou-Ann ? Demanda Audrey pour briser le silence.

_Oh euh… elle est chez son père en Allemagne.

_Ah ! Mais c'est super ça ! Finalement, tu n'avais plus rien.

_Oui… Du coup, je me suis dit que j'allais passer. » Marmonna Juliette avec l'expression de celle qui pense : « Purée, pourquoi je suis venue ? »

Elle reprit un verre plein sur une table et commença à avaler quelques gorgées.

« Tu sais que je comprends enfin ce que ça fait d'être seul à s'occuper de ses enfants… Marmonna Ron.

_Ah… ? Tu divorces ? S'étonna Juliette.

_Non ! Non, non ! Hermione est partie pour faire passer un message de tolérance envers les modus dans les autres pays de l'Europe. Donc, je suis tout seul avec Rose et Hugo, mes enfants.

_Si je peux te donner un conseil, tu devrais les laisser faire ce qu'ils veulent le matin, leur faire une activité calme en début d'après-midi, et jouer avec eux en fin d'après-midi. Le soir, tu leur lis une histoire.

_Ouais… Ils n'aiment pas trop les histoires. Enfin, ils n'aiment pas quand je lis les histoires.

_Ah… oui, ça c'est un autre problème, forcément ! Surtout que maintenant tu vas travailler dans une boutique avec des horaires variables je suppose…

_Non, non. Georges et moi on va tout se répartir et on… désolé, s'arrêta-t-il quand Juliette roula des yeux agacée. J'espère que vous allez rapidement trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

_Moui… Mr. Percy m'a dit qu'il avait déjà des candidats et qu'il allait bientôt les rencontrer pour un entretien. On verra bien… Marmonna-t-elle en soupirant.

_Si je peux vous donner un conseil…

_Non, ça va. Merci, Weasley, c'est très attentionné mais vous n'avez ni la qualification, ni les compétences pour. Donc, gardez vos précieux conseils pour votre propre intérêt, rétorqua-t-elle puis elle finit son verre d'une traite.

_Mais… Vous m'avez donné des conseils…

_Oui, mais ce n'est pas absolument pas pareil ! On parlait d'enfant, là vous me parlez de travail. MON travail. Je tiens à préciser qu'il est très stressant, et qu'il faut savoir trancher et vite. Je dois diriger un service entier alors je sais parfaitement comment gérer toute cette responsabilité depuis le temps que je travaille ici. »

Ron arqua un sourcil visiblement abattu par le comportement de la sorcière. Patronne ou pas, elle ne changerait jamais. Il restait son petit employé à ses yeux. Point. Audrey tendit un verre à Juliette avec un sourire gêné.

« Bon… Marmonna Audrey. Nous parlions d'enfants… Rose a quel âge ?

_Euh… sept ans, répondit Ron en cherchant longuement dans sa mémoire.

_Elle a le même âge que Lou-Ann, non ?

_Oui, c'est ça, répondit Juliette.

_Ce serait formidable si elles devenaient amies, vous ne croyez pas ?

_Très formidable… Marmonnèrent-ils en cœur.

_Vous pourriez vous échanger vos « secrets » d'éducation, non ? Ce serait chouette ! » S'enthousiasma Audrey.

Aucun des deux ne répondit à cette dernière remarque. Ils pensaient la même chose, et cela ne risquait pas de changer. Juliette termina son verre en quelques secondes.

« Bon… je vous laisse échanger vos secrets, justement ! » S'éclipsa Audrey bien trop contente de les quitter.

Ni l'un, ni l'autre, n'essaya d'engager une conversation. Le silence dura jusqu'à ce que Ron ose enfin marmonner :

« Et bien, j'espère que vous irez bien et que… voilà.

_Vous aussi, Weasley. Je lève mon verre pour vous ! » Dit-elle en s'exécutant.

Elle enfila son verre d'une traite et adressa un grand sourire hypocrite à Ron qui ne broncha pas. Il lui fit simplement remarquer :

« Vous ne devriez pas boire cul sec, vous n'allez pas retrouver votre chemin quand vous transplanerez tout à l'heure.

_Vous êtes drôle, vous ! Weasley… Vous savez… J'ai toujours plus ou moins apprécié votre humour. J'admets que je l'ai souvent moins aimé mais il y a des fois où vous me faisiez rire.

_Ah oui… ? Quand ? Parce que je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois où je vous ai vu sourire ?

_Mais non, Weasley ! Je vous ai souris, ne dites pas ça vous allez me faire passer pour quelqu'un d'immoral ! »

Ron se garda bien de répondre à cette remarque. Juliette reprit un verre sur une table basse et fit signe à Ron de la suivre en lui tendant un verre.

« Parfois je peux être de mauvaise humeur mais je vous apprécie, Weasley. Je vous ai souri… euh… quand… eh bien à chaque fois que vous tombiez dans les escaliers à Poudlard à cause d'une boule puante que Goyle avait placé spécialement pour vous. Enfin… j'avoue que c'était surtout Potter qu'on visait mais c'était aussi hilarant quand c'était vous qui tombiez. Et quand c'était Granger… c'était le meilleur moment de ma journée !

_Hermione, corrigea Ron qui semblait plus qu'agacer. Et c'est ma femme.

_Oui, si vous voulez ! Je l'appelle Weasley aussi ! Mais ça porte à confusion… S'arrêta Juliette. Enfin, peu importe, vous êtes pareils !

_Merci... c'est vraiment trop gentil.

_Oui, à part le fait que Granger est, un poil, plus intelligente que vous… Aucune différence !

_Merci, bon… je viens de me souvenir que…

_Attendez, Weasley ! Attendez ! C'est sans doute la dernière fois qu'on se voit… Non pas que ça me dérange mais vous voyez… ma fille est en Allemagne, je suis divorcée… et tous ceux que je connais sont mariés avec leur petite famille bien construite. Et vous… vous êtes comme moi. Dans un sens, bien sûr ! Mais vous aussi vous êtes seul et vos enfants sont je ne sais où… L'ascenseur a souvent des problèmes de fonctionnement ici…

_Pardon ? Demanda Ron qui restait figé.

_Vous me suivez ou pas ? Vous savez ce qu'est un ascenseur ?

_Euh… oui… Enfin je crois…

_Et vous savez ce que font un homme et une femme seuls dans un ascenseur ?

_Ils… discutent ?

_Bon… je vous la refais en version simple spécialement pour vous. Vous êtes seul, vos enfants et votre femme ne sont pas là. Je suis seule, et ma fille n'est pas là non plus. Vous êtes un homme, je suis une femme. Je suis divorcée, et de votre côté si Granger doit faire tous les pays d'Europe pour le bien-être des moldus vous risquez fort de la retrouver dix ans plus tard. Imaginez-la toute ridée, vieille, aigrie après tout ce qu'elle aura vu… enfin bref ! Non désirable ! Et regardez-moi… L'ascenseur ne marche jamais, il peut rester bloquer indéfiniment. Personne ne peut nous voir, ni nous entendre. C'est ça, l'avantage de l'ascenseur… Dit-elle en se rapprochant jusqu'à se coller contre lui.

_Qu-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Paniqua Ron en s'écartant aussitôt. Oh, là, là ! Vous ne tenez pas l'alcool, vous ! Non, non, non, je suis très bien avec ma famille. Laissez tomber tous vos plans sournois, je ne vous désire pas, même dans un ascenseur ! »

Juliette resta à son tour figée. Quoi ? On la repoussait ? Elle ! _*Et le plus humiliant c'est qu'il préfère Granger…* _Elle s'écarta encore plus qu'il ne s'était écarté d'elle et resta pensive quelques secondes. _*Il est vraiment nul. Est-ce qu'il sait seulement ce que ça peut faire de rester des mois sans personne pour vous dire juste que vous êtes jolie, attirante, désirable… N'importe quoi ! Je n'ai jamais pensé que ça puisse m'arriver un jour… Et ça y est, c'est fini ! Je suis hideuse… Faut que je me réveille : je suis vieille ! Après tout j'ai plus de vingt-deux ans ! A la réflexion, j'ai même plus de trente ans…* _

Elle jeta un regard noir à Ron comme s'il était le responsable de cette fuite du temps, puis secoua la tête. Elle ne parvenait pas à se rendre compte de la réalité. Alors elle décida de partir sans dire un mot aux quelques personnes qui restaient dans la salle.

* * *

><p>Le jour où Juliette eu trente-trois ans, sa mère, Mrs. Gadish, était là pour la soutenir. Lou-Ann était restée chez son grand-père, Mr. Gadish. Pendant ce temps-là, Juliette traînait dans sa chambre et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.<p>

« Ça y est… je suis vieille ! Pleurait-elle en se mouchant piteusement. Déjà trente-deux c'était dur mais trente-trois… Regarde-moi ça ! J'ai des _rides _! Je suis fripée, usée, vieille, hideuse…

_Juliette… Soupira sa mère. Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un mélodramatique ? Tu n'es pas ridée ! Tu as UN pli au coin de l'œil, rectifia-t-elle alors qu'elle-même se regardait dans le miroir du haut de ses cent huit ans.

_Si, je suis seule… comme une vieille fille. Je n'ai rien dans la vie, je n'ai même pas juste UN homme qui pourrait aimer une vieille femme comme moi… et dire que quand j'allais au Push je me moquais de toutes les cougars qui dansaient… Maintenant c'est moi la cougar !

_Pff ! Tu ne dragues pas des petits jeunes hommes de dix-huit ans à ce que je sache !

__Mais j'ai trente-trois ans, maman ! _

_Et alors ? C'est le bel âge ! C'étaient mes meilleures années, affirma Mrs. Gadish.

_Ah bon ?

_Oui, tu étais déjà née et je venais tout juste d'avoir Antoine. La Baguette Enchantée commençait à fonctionner. Les gens cessaient de me traiter de gamine ingénue, on commençait à me prendre au sérieux. On arrêtait d'hésiter entre Miss et Mrs, ça c'était plutôt plaisant !

_Ah oui ? Tu trouves ça bien de passer de Miss à Mrs ?

_Bien sûr que oui ! Et franchement, Juliette… avoir trente-trois ans, c'est formidable ! Tu es une très jolie femme, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Juste que toi… tu cherches trop alors que l'amour c'est spontané. Tu as une merveilleuse fille, tu as un boulot fabuleux… Tu es jeune, en plus. Crois-moi, tu es encore jeune. Alors quand on regarde tout ça, on peut dire que tu n'es vraiment pas malheureuse…

_Ouais… Mais moi je suis divorcée. Lou-Ann elle ne veut plus aller chez son père parce qu'elle a peur de ses grands-parents là-bas.

_Ce n'est pas grave, ça. Il y a pire, Juliette, il y a pire. Dis-toi qu'il y a pire dans le monde et ça ira mieux.

_Mouais… Ouais ! C'est vrai. J'ai connu pire que d'avoir trente-trois ans et d'être divorcée, affirma Juliette en hochant la tête pensive.

_Regarde la Lockwood, si tu veux un exemple des mariages ratés. Regarde un peu son cas et tu verras que ton mariage n'était pas si raté que tu le penses.

_En même temps, tu prends l'extrême, ricana Juliette.

_C'est pour te prouver qu'il y a bel et bien pire. En ce moment, je te sentais un peu… triste, ouais. Je te sentais bizarre.

_C'est vrai, je n'étais pas très bien. Mais je vais aller mieux. Je vais sortir, et je vais m'amuser avec Lou-Ann. Je vais revoir mes amis aussi. Je vais tout faire pour oublier que je suis une vieille femme divorcée, conclut-elle en donnant un coup sur l'épaule de sa mère. Je rigole, bien sûr !

_J'espère parce que quand je t'entends dire que tu es vieille et que je me vois…

_Ah non, maman ! Pitié, ne commence pas ! C'est mon anniversaire, je n'ai pas besoin que tu nous fasses une crise de la… centaine ? Ricana la cousine.

_C'est ça ! Moque-toi, hein ! T'as pas changé, t'es toujours aussi… Roh, laisse tomber !

_Merci, maman. Je t'aime.

_Moui, j'espère. Joyeux anniversaire, ma Juju. »

Elle la prit dans ses bras et la serra comme lorsqu'elle avait dix ans. Mrs. Gadish embrassa sa fille sur le front avant de lui proposer d'aller rejoindre toute la famille pour souffler ses tente-trois bougies.

* * *

><p>Voilà, alors j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! L'épilogue sera prochainement en ligne et clôturera donc cette fanfic. Sinon merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! :)<p> 


	125. Epilogue

**Épilogue  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Six ans plus tard<p>

* * *

><p>Le 1er Septembre était un jour que Louise redoutait depuis des années. La valise de Léana était prête depuis la veille. Elle reposait à l'entrée de la demeure des Goldstein. Léana enfilait son manteau avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Louise la regardait accrocher ses boutons le long de l'ouverture. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, c'était elle qui lui accrochait ses boutons.<p>

Louise n'avait pas vu passer l'été. Il lui semblait que l'automne était arrivé plus vite cette année. Dehors, le temps était en harmonie avec les sentiments de Louise. Le ciel était gris, il ne pleuvait pas encore mais cela n'allait sans doute pas tarder. Pourtant l'air était rafraîchissant et vif.

Anthony s'affairait à boutonner le manteau du petit Dany. Âgé de six ans déjà, il prétendait pouvoir s'habiller tout seul même s'il lui arrivait de mettre deux chaussettes différentes. Les Goldstein étaient enfin prêts et pouvaient aller rejoindre toutes les autres familles qui, comme eux, s'apprêtaient à laisser partir l'un de leurs enfants.

La gare était grouillante de monde. Les passants regardaient étrangement les quatre Goldstein qui marchaient sur les quais. Anthony aidait Léana à pousser son chariot d'où bringuebalaient toutes ses affaires pour Poudlard. Il y avait la cage de son nouvel hibou qui hululait à l'intérieur en lançant des regards de défi à tous les passants moldus.

Derrière eux, Louise tenait la main de Dany qui s'amusait à marcher en évitant les carreaux noirs sur le sol de la gare. Il ne paraissait pas prendre encore conscience que sa sœur allait les quitter.

La famille traversa la barrière située entre les voies 9 et 10. Pour Dany l'épreuve ne fut pas aussi terrible que Louise l'eut pensée. Il avait rétorqué que c'était exactement comme lorsqu'il jouait à l'agent secret en passant à travers les buissons du jardin. Le Poudlard Express était déjà arrivé et laissait autour de lui un épais nuage de vapeur. Toutes les autres familles s'affairaient sur le quai avant le départ du train. Louise cherchait des yeux ses cousines à qui elle avait donné rendez-vous. Soudainement, une petite fille émergea de la brume avec un immense sourire aux lèvres :

« Léana ! Ça y est ! On y est ! S'exclama Ellana en sautillant d'excitation. MAMAN ! JE LES AI TROUVE ! HOUHOU ! JE SUIS LA ! »

Trois personnes sortirent de cette brume opaque avec un regard sévère pour la petite fille qui ne se rendit compte de rien. Elle leur adressait toujours de grands signes de la main jusqu'à ce que Marion ne vienne la reprendre :

« Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? On ne crie pas ! Arrête un peu, tout le monde nous regarde ! »

Ellana haussa les épaules avec un sourire de fausse excuse. Derrière elles, Drago et Scorpus restaient stoïques sans accorder le moindre commentaire. Scorpus commença à faire un pas en avant pour aller rejoindre ses amis de Serpentard qu'ils venaient d'apercevoir quand son père posa une main ferme sur son épaule. Il allait les quitter pour sa troisième année à Poudlard, il pouvait bien patienter quelques instants.

Juliette et Lou-Ann arrivèrent à la suite. Elles venaient à peine de passer la barrière magique quand Lou-Ann adressa de grands sourires au fils de Claude et Millicent. Juliette se contenta de jeter un regard oblique au garçon pour le défendre d'approcher de sa fille.

« Ah ! Vous êtes là ! S'écria Marion soulagée. Il ne manque plus que Léa… Mais dis-moi, Lou-Ann tu as magnifique ! Elle grandi vite… » Murmura-t-elle à Juliette qui ne put s'empêcher un sourire extrêmement fier.

Lou-Ann adressa un regard à Scorpus qui signifiait : « Et toc ! Prends-toi ça dans les dents ! » Ce dernier ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre. Lou-Ann lissa la jupe de son uniforme puis s'assura que le blason de la maison Serpentard était bien épinglé à sa robe. Elle se faufila ensuite jusqu'à Ellana et Léana.

« Alors ça y est, vous y êtes… Leur souffla-t-elle. Vous verrez, à Serpentard on s'éclate !

_Wah… Marmonna Ellana avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

_Vous voyez le gars là-bas ! Il est en troisième année à Serpentard, comme moi. Il s'appelle Tristan Lockwood et je sors avec lui.

_Wah ! Il est trop beau !

_Je sais, par contre vous ne le dîtes pas à ma mère parce qu'elle n'arrête pas de répéter que c'est un voyou… Soupira Lou-Ann en jetant un regard oblique à sa mère qui parlait avec les autres parents.

_C'est le meilleur ami de Scorp, non ? Se souvint Ellana en lançant un regard à son frère qui leva les yeux au ciel.

_Ouais, ouais, je sais… Marmonna Lou-Ann. C'est son seul défaut. Oh, regardez la fille là-bas ! Elle est avec moi à Serpentard. Surtout, vous ne lui parlez pas. Celle-là… Je ne peux pas la voir ! Tout le monde sait qu'elle cherche à me voler Tristan, mais depuis l'année dernière on sort ensemble.

_Elle est méchante alors ! » S'exclama Léana en jetant son regard le plus noir à la fille que lui désignait Lou-Ann.

La dernière famille arriva enfin. Léa tirait derrière elle Héloïse qui se refusait à avancer. Agathe courrait déjà partout dans la gare en s'amusant à passer entre les sorcières et sorciers comme une anguille. Alexander était le seul à adopter une attitude vraiment normale avec son père. Celui-ci aidait son fils à pousser son chariot parmi la foule.

« Nous y voilà ! S'écria Léa en soupirant. Bon… pourquoi on n'ouvrirait pas les paris ? Je paris une mornille qu'Alex ira à Gryffondor !

_Maman… Soupira son fils à côté. S'il te plaît… Tu répètes ça tous les jours… »

Le Poudlard Express siffla pour annoncer qu'il était temps de monter. Tandis que les enfants allaient remettre leurs valises au contrôleur, les parents restaient sur le quai avec la boule au ventre. Ils n'avaient encore pas fait leurs adieux qu'ils ressentaient déjà cette déchirure de voir leurs enfants s'éloigner d'eux.

Les familles Potter et Weasley passèrent devant eux pour adresser de dernières recommandations à leurs enfants. Juliette adressa un signe de tête à Ron tout comme le reste des membres de la grande famille.

Scorpus revint et se figea en apercevant Rose Weasley qui montait dans le wagon des Gryffondor. Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire timide avant de disparaître. Ellana passa en sautillant :

« Scorp est amoureux ! » Chantonna-t-elle.

Son frère rougit aussitôt avant de se reprendre pour lancer un regard oblique à sa sœur. Il avait l'air de penser : _*Toi, à Poudlard, je ne vais pas te rater !* _Puis Scorpus alla rejoindre ses parents avec Ellana. Marion retenait difficilement ses larmes et avait dû mal à parler sans sangloter. Drago prit alors l'initiative de parler :

« Ellana, pas de bêtises ! Et ça vaut aussi pour toi Scorp ! Vous écoutez bien vos professeurs, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes là-bas pour travailler et pas pour vous amusez, hein ? »

Les deux enfants échangèrent un regard complice avant d'hocher sagement la tête avec un air si innocent qu'il était difficile pour leurs parents de penser un seul instant qu'ils pourraient commettre toutes les bêtises possibles.

« Et surtout… Reprit Marion en essayant toujours de ne pas pleurer. Vous pensez bien à nous écrire, d'accord ?

_On est obligés ? Demanda Ellana.

_Oui, je veux une lettre toutes les deux semaines au moins, affirma Marion. Je vous enverrai des lettres moi aussi.

_Pas tout le temps ! Releva Scorpus. L'année dernière, tu m'avais promis que tu m'écrirais toutes les deux semaines et au final c'était tous les deux jours…

_Oui, oui, je ferais attention. C'est promis. Aller, montez le train va partir. Ellana… »

Elle prit sa fille dans ses bras et la serra fort contre elle. Scorpus était déjà parti en lançant un bref signe à ses parents. Il disparut bientôt dans le wagon des Serpentard en ricanant déjà avec ses amis.

« Maman… Chuchota Ellana. Je peux te faire un dernier bisou ? »

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la mère qui se pencha pour serrer à nouveau sa fille dans ses bras.

De son côté, Lou-Ann était encore en train d'écouter les recommandations de sa mère qui la retenait inlassablement.

« Oui, maman… Soupira la jeune fille.

_Tu n'éparpilles pas tes affaires dans le dortoir, comme d'habitude. Tu fais tes devoirs si possible à l'avance. Oh, et tu n'oublies pas de manger le goûter que je t'ai mis dans ton sac. D'accord ?

_Oui, maman… Je peux y aller ?

_Roh… tu es sage, hein ?

_Oui, mam… »

Juliette la prit dans ses bras sans lui laisser le choix. Lou-Ann semblait penser que sa mère était désespérante… Alors que la mère ne voulait pas laisser repartir sa fille pour une nouvelle année, Lou-Ann ne désirait qu'une chose : lui échapper et partir le plus vite possible ! Elle réussit finalement à quitter Juliette et lui adressa un signe de la main avant de monter dans le train.

Léana, quant à elle, ne tenait plus en place. Elle aurait oublié son sac dans lequel Louise lui avait mis un goûter si ses parents ne l'avaient pas rattrapé. Léana embrassa ses parents et son petit frère Dany puis commença à partir avant que Louise ne la rattrape une seconde fois.

« Oui, je sais, maman ! La coupa Léana avant que sa mère ne puisse placer un mot. Je suis sage et polie avec les autres. Je travaille et je ne fais pas de bêtises. Je mange mon goûter dans le train et j'écoute mes professeurs. Aller, bisous tout le monde ! Au revoir ! Je vous écris pour vous dire dans quelle maison je suis !

_Tu vas où, Léana ? » Demanda Dany qui commençait enfin à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Il jeta un regard larmoyant à sa mère et lui murmura :

« Moi aussi tu vas m'abandonner ? »

Anthony le prit dans ses bras pour éviter à la famille de se faire remarquer dès le premier jour. Léana et Ellana étaient prêtes, il ne manquait plus qu'Alexander… Léa s'activait à fouiller dans le sac de son fils, paniquée.

« Il est où ton goûter ? Tu n'as pas pris ton goûter ? Alex ? Je t'avais dit de le prendre avant de partir !

_Ah… ? Bah j'ai oublié, répondit Alexander qui n'avait pas l'air de s'en faire. Ce n'est pas grave, Scorp m'a dit qu'il y avait un chariot de friandises dans le train.

_Oui, et tu vas déjà dépenser tout ton argent… Grinça Léa. Je t'ai dit qu'on ne te donnait pas de l'argent pour rien !

_J'ai cinq gallions par mois alors je ne risque pas de le dépenser n'importe comment… Marmonna Alexander.

_Bon, écoute, intervint Pierre en tendant le sac à son fils puis se tournant vers sa femme : Ce n'est pas grave, il va se débrouiller, il est grand maintenant. »

Alexander adressa un regard reconnaissant à son père avant de dire au revoir à ses parents. Il alla rejoindre les deux autres filles qui l'attendaient. Tous les trois montèrent dans le wagon des premières années. Une fois qu'ils eurent trouvé un compartiment de libre, ils se penchèrent à la fenêtre pour adresser encore des signes d'au revoir à leurs parents.

Ces derniers agitaient encore la main quand le train s'ébranla. Puis le Poudlard Express démarra pour de bon. Louise agita plus fortement la main à côté d'Anthony qui montrait du doigt à Dany où était Léana. Tous les deux agitaient la main à la petite fille. A côté, Ellana et Alexander lançaient de grands sourires à leurs parents.

Le train roula et quitta la gare. Il laissa un nuage de vapeur derrière lui. Juliette ressentit alors pour la troisième fois un déchirement et souhaita mentalement à sa fille de vivre une belle année. Marion s'autorisa enfin à pleurer en pensant à ses deux enfants. Louise agitait encore la main avec Anthony et Dany qui riait aux éclats. Léa, elle, était partie à la recherche d'Agathe qui courrait encore dans la gare tandis que Pierre rassurait Héloïse qui s'inquiétait pour son frère Alexander.

Il y avait plus de dix-neuf ans qu'ils étaient eux aussi montés dans ce train. Le Poudlard Express les avait emmenés vers toutes les aventures qu'ils avaient vécues. Désormais, ils regardaient encore le nuage de vapeur laissé par la locomotive. Même s'ils s'inquiétaient pour leurs enfants, au fond, ils savaient que tout irait bien pour eux.


	126. Mon dernier mot

**Mon dernier mot**

* * *

><p>Alors voilà, je voulais quand même clôturer cette fanfic par un dernier petit mot. Je comptais le mettre à la fin de l'épilogue mais j'ai complètement oublié quand je l'ai posté donc bon... Je répare ce mal !<p>

Tout d'abord, je veux remercier mes lecteurs et mes reviewers ! Merci de m'avoir suivi et merci pour vos reviews ! Si vous avez des questions sur l'histoire n'hésitez pas à me les poser je serai ravie d'y répondre. N'importe laquelle qui vous trône en tête je répondrai.

Sinon, si vous avez une quelconque remarque positive ou négative à me faire sur ma façon d'écrire, de décrire, d'expliquer, etc. Que sais-je ! Surtout n'hésitez pas ! J'aimerais apprendre et c'est essentiellement pour ça que je suis sur FanFiction alors n'importe quelle remarque est bonne à prendre ! Je suis ouverte à toute sorte de critiques donc encore une fois n'hésitez pas ! ;)

Ensuite, concernant l'histoire des quatre cousines mon but était surtout d'essayer d'écrire sur quatre jeunes filles qui ont tout ce qu'elles veulent. Elles vivent dans la meilleure des situations possibles et je voulais essayer d'écrire sur leur évolution face à la guerre, les impacts que cela pouvait avoir sur elles, etc. J'espère que j'ai réussi à poser la famille et que vous ne vous êtes pas trop mélangés les pinceaux entre qui est la sœur ou le frère de qui. J'ai souvent essayé de récapituler brièvement du genre : "Emma, la sœur de Louise" pour ne pas trop vous perdre parce que c'est tout de même une grande famille ! ^^'

Voilà, après je ne pensais pas et je ne voulais pas faire aussi long comme fanfic. J'avais imaginé aller vers les 80-90 chapitres maximums (donc 10 par année) mais au final j'ai allongé l'histoire et certains détails. Je me rends compte que certains chapitres ne font pas avancer l'histoire et que j'avais peut-être trop voulu montrer le quotidien des quatre cousines. A la fin, j'ai essayé de ne pas faire trop long sur leur avenir mais comme mon but était de montrer ce qu'elles devenaient malgré les impacts de la guerre... je voulais donc l'écrire.

Pour finir, tout le monde d'Harry Potter appartient évidemment à notre fantastique J.K Rowling ! Sans elle, cette fanfic n'aurait pas pu exister même si ce n'est qu'une fanfic ^^ Voilà, voilà ! Et bien maintenant je clôture pour de bon ma fanfic et je vous dis encore merci ! Et aller, même si je ne suis pas très sentimentale, je vous fais de gros bisous ! ;) A bientôt j'espère !


End file.
